Le Chemin Des Âmes Livre II
by Me-Violine
Summary: Pas de repos pour les guerriers ! Les conséquences de la bataille d'Halloween sont immédiates : les conflits éclatent et des vengeances sont fomentées dans l'ombre. Ce n'est PAS un HP / DM. Langage cru. Scènes Difficiles.
1. Scission Réconciliation

**Disclaimer**

La plupart des personnages et des lieux sont de J.K.R, les autres sont le produit de mon imagination avec peut-être l'influence fortuite ou inconsciente de quelques auteurs de fan-fic… En tout état de cause, si vous vous reconnaissez ou reconnaissez quelqu'un, dites-le moi, je rendrai à César ce qui est à César…

**Avertissements : **

**1 : Cette fic N'EST PAS UN SLASH HP/DM. Harry et Draco en sont cependant les personnages principaux.**

**2 : Rating justifié par la violence de certaines scènes et un langage parfois cru.**

**Mineur(e)s et âmes sensibles se tenir à l'écart de cette fic. **

************

**Résumé : Pas de repos pour les guerriers ! Les conséquences de la bataille d'Halloween sont immédiates et quelques heures seulement après, les conflits éclatent et les vengeances ****sont fomentées dans l'ombre. Ce n'est PAS un slash HP/DM. Langage cru. Scènes violentes.**

********************

**Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu le premier volet de l'histoire pour comprendre l'intrigue et l'évolution des évènements et personnages.**

********************

**Le Chemin Des Âmes Livre II**

...

**Scission- Réconciliation**

_**Vendredi 1**__**er**__** Novembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Du Rififi Chez Les Serpentards**

**Draco**

Il fait chaud dans la salle commune de Gryffondor dans laquelle nous sommes revenus depuis environ quinze minutes. Et pas seulement parce qu'il y a du feu dans l'âtre…

C'est plutôt parce que nous sommes un peu serrés sur les poufs, fauteuils et canapés.

Il faut dire aussi que tous les Gryffondors sont là, ainsi que les vingt-deux Serpentards qui leur ont demandé asile.

Le temps est vraiment maussade dehors. Il crachine et un vent froid et violent rabat les gouttes d'eau en rafales désagréables. Et puis, c'est comme si, après toutes ces nouvelles de violence et de morts dans la Gazette, les élèves éprouvaient l'envie de se retrouver au même endroit pour sentir la chaleur de la vie.

Il va maintenant falloir répartir les vingt-deux Rebelles dans les dortoirs et cela ne va pas être une mince affaire. C'est pourquoi, au lieu d'être dans notre lit à prendre un repos bien mérité, Ron, Hermione et moi sommes installés autour d'une table basse, située un peu à l'écart de tous les autres, avec les Préfètes et Préfets de Gryffondor, ainsi que Phillipa Sawyers, ma condisciple de Serpentard.

Et Harry également, que les Gryffondors ont l'air de considérer comme leur chef naturel.

Un peu comme je l'étais chez les Serpentards…

Sauf que lui, n'a jamais cherché à s'imposer comme tel…

« Neuf filles et treize garçons. On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Le problème, ce sont les garçons de Sixième année, ils sont tout de même cinq à caser. Il y en a déjà trois dans le dortoir 1. Les deux autres devront aller dans le dortoir 2 … » récapitule Gabe Harrison, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et alors, où est le hic ? Ils sont 6. Nous, nous étions 5 et nous avons pu mettre trois lits supplémentaires. Ils pourront donc en caser 2 sans problème. » fait remarquer Ron, en retenant difficilement un bâillement.

« Le cousin de Kevin a été blessé. » répond Harrison, pas beaucoup plus frais que Ron, en faisant la grimace

« Mes frères l'ont été aussi. Et l'oncle de Ritchie Coote a été blessé également. Il n'a pas pour autant rejeté Gil Travers, dont deux cousins étaient parmi les Mangemorts, ni Marian Higgs. Et tout à l'heure, il ne semblait pas réfractaire à l'idée d'accueillir Stanley non plus. Alors je ne vois vraiment pas où serait le problème pour Kevin. » insiste Ron un peu agacé

Harrison fait la grimace et soupire.

« Je crains que Kevin ne soit pas aussi compréhensif que toi ou Ritch… Tu connais son caractère… » fait-il d'un ton las

« Ouais. Emporté et passionné. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais il suffit de l'amener à réfléchir un peu plus avant d'agir… Et d'abord, qui est son cousin ? » demande Ron, fronçant lui-même les sourcils maintenant.

« Patrick O'Neill. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est utile de le savoir. » lui répond Megan Lowett, la Préfète de Septième année de Gryffondor.

« Eh ben figures-toi que ça va l'être, parce que je le connais Pat. C'est un dresseur de Dragon et un ami de mon frère Charly. Mmmm… Je me charge de Kevin, il sera d'accord pour que Crabbe et Goyle dorment dans son dortoir ce soir. » répond Ron, l'air sûr de lui et appuyé par Harry et Hermione qui approuvent à forts hochements de tête.

« Ah… Et que comptes-tu lui dire pour qu'il accepte aussi facilement que tu sembles le penser ? » m'enquiers-je, moi-même dubitatif cette fois.

« Draco, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué… » s'étonne Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel et l'air à moitié endormie.

« Remarqué quoi ? » m'enquiers-je encore, haussant un sourcil et l'esprit plutôt cotonneux.

« Que Pat et Ramaya partagent la même yourte ! Vraiment, tu devrais travailler ton sens de l'observation la fouine ! » s'exclame Ron l'air de se ficher un peu de moi.

« Ah !… Ouais… Ça va tout résoudre ça… » admets-je, songeur.

Je vais bientôt pouvoir aller dans mon lit et dormir, dormir, dormir…

« La même yourte ? Et depuis quand êtes-vous aussi familiers et amicaux tous les trois ? On dirait que vous vous connaissez et vous accordez plutôt bien et depuis longtemps, alors même que vous vous insultiez pas plus tard que la semaine dernière… Et ne vous êtes-vous pas bagarrés hier soir ?… » demande Grifftith Swan, le préfet de Cinquième année, qui semble complètement largué et nous regarde avec des yeux ronds, Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi.

Ginny, elle, dort carrément maintenant, la tête sur l'épaule de son frère…

« Pour ta première question, je veux dire qu'ils partagent le même lit si tu préfères. Quant à nous connaître, nous sommes en Sixième année et nous nous connaissons depuis le premier jour, dans le train, alors calcule… Et cela ne t'arrive jamais de te chicaner avec tes potes ? » lui répond Ron avec un sourire

Bien sûr, le Cinquième année n'est guère convaincu par cette vague explication, mais il n'a pas l'occasion de nous interroger plus avant, car Phillipa Sawyers, tout aussi fatiguée que nous autres, recadre le débat pour en finir au plus vite.

« Et en quoi cela va-t-il tout résoudre, que son cousin partage son lit avec cette Ramaya ? » s'enquiert-elle, l'air perplexe.

« Ramaya Deli est une Serpentard. Une Serpentard dont la famille penche plutôt du côté de Voldemort et qui s'est rebellée il y a quelques années de cela.» répond Harry avec un sourire qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense.

« Oh ! Et donc, vous pensez que si son cousin partage son lit avec une Serpentard rebelle, Kevin va accepter de partager son dortoir avec les deux gorilles ? » demande Harrison, tout aussi perplexe que Phillipa.

« Ouais… Bien sûr, Ramaya est beaucoup plus agréable à regarder et à tenir dans ses bras que Crabbe et Goyle… Mais bon, on ne va pas lui demander de coucher avec eux à Kevin, simplement de partager la même chambre. » convient Ron, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de blaguer.

« Si tu le dis… Et dans le cas contraire ? Comment faisons-nous ? » demande Lowett, qui s'obstine à envisager un refus de la part du Kevin en question.

Ce Kevin doit être bien cabochard pour qu'elle ne lâche pas cette éventualité avant qu'une solution de rechange soit trouvée…

« Eh, bien… » commence Ron, qui ne peut cependant finir, car Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor, vient nous interrompre.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais quelques personnes fort aimables m'ont prié de demander à Monsieur Harrison et Mademoiselle Lowett de bien vouloir les recevoir. » déclare le fantôme, en remettant en place sa tête un peu branlante.

Et l'image fugace du Mangemort décapité cette nuit au Terrier me traverse l'esprit, même si je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de le voir de mes yeux… Mais je la chasse vite de mes pensées, pour me concentrer sur ce qui se passe ici…

« Et peut-on savoir qui sont ces aimables personnes, Sir Nicholas ? » demande Harrison, en se levant néanmoins, l'air crevé mais prêt déjà à aller vers la porte de la salle commune.

« Je vous en laisse la surprise » répond le fantôme, souriant et un rien d'espièglerie dans la voix…

Intrigués, tous les Préfets, (même Ginny qui s'est réveillée en frissonnant quand Sir Nicholas l'a traversée), Harry et moi nous levons, suivis du regard par l'ensemble des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, pour nous rendre à la porte, que Gabe Harrison ouvre en grand, avant de s'arrêter net.

« Oh ! Merlin ! Cette fois, il va falloir demander l'aide des autres Maisons… » affirme-t-il, la surprise passée et en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer une bonne vingtaine d'autres Serpentards, trempés de la tête au pied et dont certains ont l'air d'avoir livré bataille…

« …21 ; 22 ; 23… Cela nous fait 45 Serpentards Rebelles à caser maintenant… Dont 21 filles et 24 garçons…8 Septièmes, 10 Sixièmes, 5 Cinquièmes, 5 Quatrièmes, 4 Troisièmes, 6 Deuxièmes, 7 Premières… » récapitule Phillipa Sawyers, sourcils froncés sur la concentration.

« Ouaip… Nous pouvons dire que ça chiffre… Les Serpentards vont être à l'aise dans les Cachots. Ce ne sera pas le cas dans notre tour… » constate Ron, les mains sur les hanches et l'air tout à fait satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

C'est vrai que voir autant de Serpentards déserter les rangs de Voldemort avant même d'être enrôlés, a de quoi faire plaisir et prouve que notre Maison n'est pas aussi pourrie que nous aurions pu le penser… Que beaucoup le pensent…

Oui, je comprends la satisfaction de Ron…

Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'appartenir à la Maison Serpentard que maintenant !…

« Non… Ils ne vont pas être à l'aise du tout dans les Cachots. Parce que nous allons y retourner ! » assure-je, décidé tout à coup à ne pas me laisser chasser comme cela de MA Maison…

Finalement, je crois que je ne suis pas près d'aller dormir…

La poisse !

******************

**Harry**

Draco semble vraiment décidé à faire ce qu'il vient d'annoncer.

Je le comprends.

Si la situation était inversée, moi aussi, je voudrais rester dans ma Maison, quoiqu'il en coûte…

Après tout, c'est à ceux que cela gêne de partir, non ?

En tout cas, autour de nous, les Gryffondors semblent tous approuver sa décision. Il n'y a guère que les Serpentards, pour le regarder d'un air perplexe, quand ce n'est pas d'un air effrayé, notamment chez les plus jeunes qui viennent d'arriver et dont l'un porte visiblement sur la joue, la trace d'un Sort Cuisant. Je ne sais pas qui est ce gamin, mais il est entouré d'un garçon et une fille qui semblent être ses frères et sœurs et prêts à mordre quiconque essayerait de s'approcher de lui.

Eux aussi portent des traces de bagarre.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Malfoy, nous avons eu quelques légers problèmes avant d'arriver ici. » signale une fille de Septième année, Elinor Lobban je crois, dont une mèche de cheveux et le col de sa robe semblent avoir pris feu.

« Je l'ai parfaitement remarqué, Lobban. Mais Serpentard est notre Maison et nous n'allons certainement pas la déserter, ni nous en laisser chasser. Celui ou celle que cela dérange, n'aura qu'à aller voir ailleurs. Mais d'abord, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé et ensuite, nous prendrons les décisions nécessaires. » répond Draco, en se redressant, l'air de s'imposer de nouveau en chef de file des Serpentards.

« Ils ne nous laisseront pas entrer, Malfoy. Ils ont été clairs là-dessus. Ils ont déjà changé le mot de passe, c'est sûr. Pour eux, il n'y a pas de demi-mesure : ou nous sommes pour ou nous sommes contre Tu-sais-qui. Ils n'acceptent même pas les neutres. » assure Moon, l'air un peu embarrassé d'avoir à dire cela devant tous les Gryffondors qui observent un silence religieux et attentif pour une fois.

« Nous laisserons les plus jeunes ici, par sécurité, mais à partir de la Quatrième année, nous y retournerons. Et je te prie de croire qu'ils nous laisseront entrer, mot de passe changé ou non. Et au besoin, le professeur Snape nous aidera. Mais d'abord, vous devez raconter ce qui est arrivé depuis que vous êtes retournés dans notre salle commune. Et par pitié, si vous devez parler de Voldemort, arrêtez avec ces Tu-sais-qui et autres Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… Dire son nom ne va pas vous tuer. » affirme à son tour Draco, qui semble avoir oublié toute fatigue.

Ce n'est pas mon cas et il me tarde qu'on en finisse. Et à voir la tête de Ron, Hermione, Neville et des Anges Gardiens, je ne suis pas le seul.

Zut !

Nous le mériterions notre repos !

Pourtant, je ne puis m'empêcher d'intervenir avant que Lobban ne raconte sa petite histoire.

« Une seconde Draco. Où sont les neutres ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de Moon

« Dans la Grande Salle. Ils ne savent pas où aller. Mais pourquoi demandes-tu ça Potter ? » me répond-il, l'air méfiant

« Parce que nous ne pouvons pas les laisser sans protection. D'autant que j'imagine qu'il y a beaucoup de petits parmi eux » lui dis-je, plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il se met à rougir.

« Oui… Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû les laisser tout seul… Je… » commence-t-il, embarrassé encore une fois, mais Draco ne le laisse pas parler

« Il faut y aller ! » décide-t-il, en se précipitant vers la porte.

Mais Ron, Neville et Hermione, toute fatigue oubliée, l'ont déjà devancé.

Et je les suis, moi-même collé par toute la bande de Gryffondors et de Serpentards réunis.

Quand nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle, une bonne quarantaine de Serpentards sont serrés les uns contre les autres, les plus petits réfugiés derrière les plus grands, face à un petit groupe d'une douzaine de pro-Voldemort mené par Brandburgy et Parkinson. Ce sont tous des Sixièmes et Septièmes années, à part Brandburgy lui-même, qui tient sa baguette pointée vers les neutres.

« Vous avez intérêt à vous décider très vite ou je… » déclare-t-il, la voix dangereusement menaçante

« Ou tu quoi, Brandburgy ? Si tu tiens vraiment à menacer quelqu'un, je suis là ! » l'interrompt durement Draco en passant la porte à grands pas, baguette en avant.

Les neutres soupirent de soulagement dans un bel ensemble en nous voyant si nombreux, tandis que les pro-Voldemort sursautent et se retournent comme un seul, en sortant leur baguette.

« Malfoy… Qui se cache derrière les Gryffondors, bien entendu… » siffle Brandburgy, prenant de nouveau le commandement de sa petite bande de Mangemorts en herbe.

Draco hausse un sourcil et regarde autour de lui, prenant l'air étonné.

« Il n'y a rien ni personne devant moi. Où vois-tu donc que je me cache, quand je t'offre une occasion de m'affronter ? Nous deux Brandburgy, ici et maintenant. Qu'en penses-tu ? » déclare-t-il, s'offrant en cible en ouvrant les bras.

« Ce ne serait pas équitable ! Tout le monde sait que tu as suivi un entraînement avec ta Tante Bellatrix cet été ! Et tu es un an plus vieux que Brutus ! Alors tu connais plus de Sorts que lui ! » s'exclame Parkinson d'une voix aiguë.

« Oh ! Et depuis quand les partisans de Voldemort s'inquiètent-ils de ce qui est équitable ou non ? Etait-il équitable, hier soir, que les Mangemorts soient deux fois plus nombreux que ceux qu'ils attaquaient ? Et qu'ils soient en plus accompagnés de sept Trolls des Montagnes ? Est-il équitable que vous menaciez des petits qui connaissent moins de Sorts que vous ? Qui possèdent moins de puissance ? Mais si ce n'est que cela Parkinson, alors voilà ce que je propose : Brandburgy est plus jeune, mais plus carré et athlétique que moi. On laisse tomber la baguette et on s'affronte à mains nues. Alors ? Cela te va ? » répond Draco, me lançant sa baguette que je rattrape au vol.

Bien entendu, cette proposition n'est guère plus équitable, puisque Draco a reçu un entraînement aux techniques de combat Moldues, ce que Parkinson ignore, bien évidemment.

Mais après tout, Brandburgy mérite bien une petite leçon.

Celui-ci plisse les yeux et fait mine de réfléchir, tandis que Draco enlève sa robe et se dirige vers lui. Puis, il se tourne à demi vers Parkinson, ayant l'air de lui tendre sa baguette, mais à la dernière seconde, il se retourne et va pour jeter un Sort vers Draco après avoir crié qu'il ne se battrait pas comme un vulgaire Moldu.

Mal lui en prend.

Car Draco s'était préparé à cette éventualité et il plonge en avant, en un roulé-boulé parfait et se relève tout en se saisissant de la main armée de Brandburgy, pour le retourner et lui faire une clef dans le dos, en un geste vif et précis qui met le blondinet genou à terre illico.

« Tu as bien des leçons à apprendre encore Brandburgy. Ne t'avise plus jamais de menacer quiconque devant moi compris ? Et compte avec moi et les autres Rebelles dès ce soir. Il est hors de question que je quitte mes quartiers et MA Maison. Il est hors de question que vous vous proclamiez Maîtres de la Maison Serpentard. Car pour moi, vois-tu, toi et tes sbires, vous représentez la honte de notre Maison et je ne vous laisserai pas salir davantage son blason. Tu vas retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Brandburgy, avec tous tes suivants. Et une fois arrivés là-bas, vous allez vous arranger pour vous répartir dans les dortoirs habituellement réservés aux Filles. Celles et ceux qui voudront me suivre, viendront dans les dortoirs des Garçons. Compris ? » siffle Draco, d'un ton qui n'admet pas la réplique.

Brandburgy hoche la tête en faisant la grimace. Il faut dire que Draco a accentué la pression sur sa prise et que le bras de Brandburgy doit être très près de craquer. Il en a laissé tomber sa baguette pour de bon cette fois.

Cela doit être plutôt douloureux.

Draco le lâche aussitôt qu'il a acquiescé, non sans ajouter auparavant :

« Tu vois Brandburgy, Crivey avait raison tout à l'heure… Il n'est pas besoin d'avoir une baguette, pour maîtriser les misérables imbéciles dans ton genre… »

Rouge de honte et de colère tout à la fois sans doute, Brandburgy ne demande pas son reste et sort précipitamment, après avoir récupéré sa baguette et fait signe à sa clique de le suivre.

Bien, nous allons peut-être enfin pouvoir aller dormir un peu maintenant que la question de caser les Serpentards semble réglée…

Enfin, presque réglée.

« Même si nous ne comptons que les plus jeunes, en dessous de la Quatrième, il n'en reste pas moins de 43 élèves à héberger, Draco. Et je ne suis pas certaine que Snape apprécie l'arrangement que tu envisages dans les Cachots. » fait remarquer Phillipa Sawyers, qui aime décidément les chiffres et a l'air de plus en plus exténuée.

« Ok, nous nous répartissons les tâches. Phillipa, tu viens avec moi, nous allons aller voir le professeur Snape et lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Lobban, tu viens avec nous aussi, tu lui raconteras ce qui s'est passé dans la salle commune de Serpentard tout à l'heure. Les autres, vous trouvez une solution pour caser les plus jeunes. Ça vous va ? » propose Draco, l'air à nouveau las.

« La solution me semble simple. Les Rebelles viennent à Gryffondor, les neutres vont demander asile chez les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles, au choix. Ainsi, ils n'auront pas l'air de défier Voldemort et ses partisans. Bien entendu, ils peuvent aussi demander à rester chez les Gryffondors, mais nous ne pourrons pas accueillir tout le monde faute de place, cela va de soi. Alors voilà ce que je propose : il n'y a qu'à faire une liste de répartition basée sur le volontariat et les affinités. Ensuite, nous irons voir le professeur McGonagall et elle pourra régler la suite avec les Directeurs des deux autres Maisons. » répond Hermione avec un geste qui signifie qu'elle a bien envie d'en finir au plus vite.

« Ça me semble tout bon comme solution ma puce. » acquiesce Ron, l'air complètement nase lui aussi.

« Oui, à moi aussi. Allons-y les filles. Plus vite nous voyons notre Directeur de Maison et plus vite nous pourrons aller nous reposer. » décide Draco, en amorçant un pas vers la porte.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en faire un deuxième…

« Il y a un problème Malfoy. Nous ne savons pas où est Snape. Nous avons essayé de le voir avant de venir dans la Grande Salle, mais il n'est ni dans son bureau, ni dans ses appartements, ni dans la salle des professeurs. » intervient Cooper, un neutre de Septième année, qui affiche un visage hébété et perdu.

Il y a de quoi… Sa mère est décédée lors de l'attaque au Terrier et son père fait prisonnier. De penser que Brandburgy le pressait de prendre parti dans le conflit dans ces circonstances, me fait bouillir le sang…

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cooper, nous allons le trouver. En attendant, tu devrais aller chez les Gryffondors avec les autres. Vous y serez à l'abri et pourrez vous répartir entre les trois Maisons, pour la journée. Ce soir nous retrouverons notre salle commune et nos dortoirs, sauf les plus jeunes. Il vaut mieux qu'ils aillent ailleurs pour quelques jours, le temps que tout ça se tasse... » lui répond Draco, avant d'entraîner Phillipa et Elinor Lobban à la recherche de leur Directeur de Maison, dont je suis prêt à parier qu'il se trouve chez notre professeur de DCFM.

« Mais je ne peux aller nulle part ! On ne voudra de moi dans aucune Maison ! » déclare Cooper, l'air d'être sur le point de craquer.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'enquiert une voix derrière moi.

La voix de Kevin O'Brian, le cousin de Patrick O'Neill.

« Ma mère, mon père… Des Mangemorts… Elle est tuée et lui prisonnier… Ils ont peut-être tué ou blessé… un parent dans chacune des Maisons… je ne comprends pas… ils ne sont pas comme ça… je ne comprends pas… Il devait être… sous Impérium… Ils n'ont jamais été… pour lui… » éclate en sanglot Cooper.

« Ouais… Ben mon cousin était là-bas, au Terrier, lui aussi. Du côté des défenseurs. Il a été blessé. Mais comme dit Ron Weasley, ce n'est pas la faute des enfants si les parents sont cons… Ou ont été enrôlés de force, comme tu penses que les tiens l'ont été…. Tu n'auras qu'à rester chez les Gryffondors en attendant ce soir. Après, tu iras où tu choisiras d'aller. » déclare Kevin, en haussant les épaules.

Nous voilà fixés quant aux réactions de Kevin face à la nécessité d'héberger des Serpentards dans ses quartiers…

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter au final…

Par contre, je me sens mal à l'aise tout à coup, de voir ce gaillard de Cooper, bâti comme un Batteur, pleurer la mort de sa mère et l'emprisonnement de son père…

Combien d'autres sont dans le même cas ? Combien d'autres sont chagrinés et perdus ? Et où vont-ils trouver refuge aux prochaines vacances ?

J'ai du mal à déglutir et un œil vers mes compagnons d'armes de la nuit dernière m'indique qu'eux aussi se sentent mal.

Nous avons peut-être fait des orphelins nous aussi…

Putain de fichue guerre !…

****************

**Ron**

Harrison et moi, arrivons devant la porte du bureau de McGonagall. Le heurtoir nous demande qui nous sommes et ce que nous voulons. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et nous entrons. Le bureau est vide et nous nous laissons tomber sur les chaises hautes, dures et raides.

Tout à fait conformes à l'image de la sévère McGo…

Au moins, nous ne risquons pas de nous endormir sur ces chaises là.

McGo, échevelée et visiblement à peine réveillée, fait son entrée au pas de charge, tout en nouant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre aux couleurs de son clan.

« J'espère que vous avez d'excellentes raisons de me réveiller Messieurs ! » assène-t-elle, en s'assoyant, elle aussi, avant de faire apparaître un service à thé et des biscuits au gingembre.

Nous acceptons poliment le thé et les biscuits qu'elle nous offre et comme Harrison ne semble pas décidé à parler, je me lance.

« Il y a du rififi chez les Serpentards, Madame. » déclare-je, provoquant un froncement de sourcils chez ma prof.

Est-elle contrariée par la familiarité de mon propos ou par ce que mes paroles impliquent : à savoir, des soucis et problèmes en perspective…

Les deux sans doute.

D'un geste agacé, elle m'invite à poursuivre, ce que je m'empresse de faire, tandis qu'elle se laisse aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, en sirotant son thé brûlant à petites gorgées.

« Les pro-Voldemort font pression et n'hésitent pas à sortir les baguettes et à chasser ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec eux hors des Cachots. 23 nouveaux Rebelles se sont présentés à notre porte il y a trois quarts d'heure. Et une bonne quarantaine de neutres sont dehors. Nous avons surpris Brandburgy, Parkinson et quelques autres qui les menaçaient alors qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge dans la Grande Salle. Draco Malfoy a pris l'affaire en main et il a maîtrisé Brandburgy en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et maintenant, les neutres sont tous à l'abri dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Ce qui fait pas loin de 90 élèves en tout, Rebelles et neutres confondus. Autant vous dire que nous sommes vraiment serrés les uns contre les autres maintenant dans notre salle commune…  
Draco Malfoy est décidé à repartir dans les Cachots dès ce soir, avec les Rebelles et les neutres des quatre années supérieures qui le voudront bien. Il est parti voir le professeur Snape, pour que les dortoirs filles deviennent les quartiers des Pro-Voldemort et les dortoirs garçons, ceux des autres Serpentards. Mais cela laisse au moins 43 élèves des trois premières années sans lits. Nous, nous proposons d'héberger les Rebelles, soit 17 garçons et filles. Les autres, se sentiraient sans doute mieux chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, bien que s'ils le veulent, certains peuvent aussi rester chez nous. Mais le fait est que nous ne pouvons quand même pas tous les accueillir, quand bien même nous le voudrions. Nous avons calculé que nous pouvons en héberger 32 tout au plus…  
Pouvez-vous intercéder auprès de vos collègues pour que de la place soit faite pour ceux qui le veulent chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, après tout, ils se sont proposés pour héberger des Serpentards hier matin. » dis-je, avec la nette impression que mes explications sont un peu confuses…

En fait, elles manquent autant de clarté que je manque de sommeil, me dis-je, en voyant McGo secouer la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir elle-même les idées.

« Vous voulez dire, Monsieur Weasley, que la moitié environ des Serpentards sont partis ou ont été chassés de leurs quartiers ? Et qu'ils sont tous actuellement dans les quartiers de Griffondors ? Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont aussi nombreux ? » demande-t-elle, l'air à la fois dubitative et manifestement satisfaite…

« Oui, Madame. Pas loin de 90 Serpentards sont chez nous à l'heure où je parle. Draco Malfoy va résoudre en partie le problème en reprenant possession de la moitié des quartiers de Serpentard, avec ceux des quatre années supérieures qui le suivront. Mais il ne veut pas que les plus jeunes y retournent avant que les choses soient un peu calmées et les quartiers garçons sécurisés. Il y a donc au moins 43 élèves des trois premières années à héberger. » réponds-je, avant de me saisir de la tasse de thé que ma prof a posée devant moi pendant que je parlais.

« Moins les 17 que nous hébergeons d'autorité. Il en reste donc 26 au plus à caser, Madame. Mais parmi eux, certains voudront peut-être rester chez nous. Et parmi les plus âgées, il y en a peut-être aussi qui ne voudront pas retourner dans les Cachots pour l'instant. Hermione Granger se charge en ce moment même de faire les listes de ceux qui restent chez nous et de ceux qui veulent aller chez les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles.» précise Harrison, qui ne me semble guère plus clair que moi.

J'ai vraiment l'impression que mon cerveau ne capte que la moitié de ce qui est dit…

Mc Go semble tout de même parfaitement saisir la situation et je crois bien qu'elle jubile aussi, à voir son petit sourire en coin…

Elle se redresse soudain de toute sa taille, ajustant d'un geste machinal la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et gonflant sa poitrine avec fierté.

Et, tandis qu'elle couvre sa chevelure en bataille de son chapeau à plume, elle me fait penser à un coq au garde à vous…

« Très bien ! Allons-y ! Vous deux vous allez chercher tout ce petit monde et l'amener dans la Grande Salle. Je vais aller chercher mes collègues de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et nous vous rejoignons là-bas. Avec un peu de chance, Severus aura aussi l'idée d'y venir. Allez ! Exécution ! » ordonne-t-elle, sur le ton autoritaire d'un général.

Harrison et moi-même nous exécutons, traînant un peu les jambes malgré tout…

Nous aurions bien besoin de dormir un peu…

Décidément, cette journée qui devait être celle de notre repos, est dans les faits, bien éprouvante pour l'heure, me dis-je, en grimpant les escaliers qui mènent vers notre tour...

*************

**Acte 2 : Vrai Ou Faux Serpentard**

**Phillipa**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire par ici ? Ce n'est pas De Paimpont que nous devons voir, c'est Snape » me fait remarquer Elinor Lobban.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais Draco a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. » répond-je, tâchant de suivre le rythme que nous impose Draco qui grimpe les escaliers au pas de course.

« Depuis quand est-ce Draco ? » demande Lobban, essoufflée

« Depuis que nous sommes chez les Gryffondors. » réponds-je, en accélérant le pas, autant pour rattraper Draco que pour échapper aux questions de la curieuse

En vérité, je me demande aussi ce que nous venons faire par ici.

Et je me demande également comment j'ai pu aussi vite prendre l'habitude d'appeler Malfoy et tous les autres par leur prénom.

C'est un peu comme si, en allant chez les Gryffondors, nous avions abandonné les habitudes compassées et rigides de notre Maison, pour adopter la décontraction naturelle de nos hôtes…

Et, ma foi, je trouve que ce n'est pas si mal.

Le couloir dans lequel nous emmène Malfoy est large et les tableaux nous accueillent gentiment. Enfin, nous arrivons devant une porte qui s'ouvre aussitôt, sur un bureau exquis.

Jamais, moi qui suis pourtant habituée au grand luxe, je n'avais vu un intérieur aussi raffiné et élégant.

Madame De Paimpont et le professeur Snape sont installés sur de confortables fauteuils et notre professeur de DCFM nous invite à nous asseoir à notre tour, tout en nous servant un thé et des petits gâteaux.

C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression que nous étions attendus et cet accueil chaleureux me met d'emblée à l'aise.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » demande le professeur Snape, qui me semble plus détendu que jamais et se conduit presque comme s'il était chez lui…

« De la castagne chez les Serpentards » répond Draco, qui répond et se conduit lui, comme un Gryffondor, en s'affalant sans élégance sur le sofa…

En tout cas, il a l'air parfaitement à l'aise avec nos professeurs…

Presque familier, même…

« Oh ! Ils font scission, déjà… J'osais espérer qu'ils attendraient au moins que les morts soient enterrés… » grimace le professeur Snape

« Brandburgy se fiche bien qu'il y ait des morts et des élèves en deuil, dans la mesure où il n'est pas atteint directement par les évènements. Il a sauté sur la place de chef des Serpentards qu'il pensait être libre puisque j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors. Quant à Parkinson, son cerveau doit être assoiffé de vengeance depuis qu'elle sait que son « si gentil papa » est blessé et prisonnier des Aurors.  
Toujours est-il que 23 nouveaux Serpentards se sont présentés chez les Gryffondors et qu'une bonne quarantaine d'élèves qui préfèrent la neutralité s'étaient réfugiés dans la Grande Salle avant d'être agressés par Brandburgy et sa petite bande. J'ai mis Brandburgy en déroute en trois secondes chrono et les neutres sont actuellement à l'abri des pressions dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais avant de voir la suite, je crois qu'il serait intéressant d'écouter Elinor Lobban. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a des Sorts qui ont fusé » explique calmement Draco, sous l'oreille attentive de nos professeurs

« J'ai vu cela, oui. Nous vous écoutons Mademoiselle Lobban. » invite le professeur Snape en se tournant vers Elinor

« Cela a commencé dès que les derniers élèves que vous avez reçus dans votre bureau sont rentrés. Parkinson, qui n'arrêtait pas de geindre, s'est énervée en trouvant une écharpe de Malfoy sous un coussin. Elle l'a mise en pièce en hurlant au traître. Brandburgy a sauté sur l'occasion pour nous faire un discours sur son Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout le reste. C'est à ce moment là que Alice Harris a fait remarquer que le moment n'était peut-être pas bien choisi, pour faire l'apologie de Vous-savez-qui, surtout que dans la Gazette il était dit qu'il a tué, lui-même, au moins deux de ses alliers, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'en faisait pas grand cas, comme Draco Malfoy l'avait dit au petit déjeuner.  
Brandburgy a sorti sa baguette et lui a lancé un Sort pour la faire taire. Mon frère et moi avons riposté, car Alice est notre cousine. Et de fil en aiguille, la bagarre s'est un peu généralisée. Magnus Frost et Cameron Ross ont calmé le jeu en arrosant copieusement tout le monde, quand quelqu'un a eu la mauvaise idée de lancer des Incendio à tout va…  
Et après nous avons fait le tri : les pro-Vous-Savez-Qui d'un côté et les contre-Vous-Savez-Qui de l'autre. Au milieu, ceux qui ne sont pas décidés…  
Nous, les contre, nous avons choisi d'aller chez les Gryffondors. Mais avant de partir, nous avons entendu Parkinson déclarer aux neutres qu'ils devaient libérer la place ou se décider à se ranger à leurs côtés. Elle disait que seuls les fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres ont le droit de rester dans les Cachots, qu'ils sont les seuls à en être dignes, qu'ils sont les seuls à le mériter puisqu'ils sont les seuls à perpétuer l'esprit de Salazar Serpentard et de Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle a précisé que le mot de passe serait changé dès notre départ.  
J'étais la dernière à sortir et avant de le faire, j'ai jeté un œil par-dessus mon épaule. Brandburgy n'avait pas l'air trop d'accord pour laisser les neutres partir, mais Parkinson était vraiment énervée. J'imagine qu'il a préféré la calmer avant d'aller à la recherche des neutres pour leur faire son petit discours de recrutement et ses menaces. Il a eu le temps de le faire puisque nous avons cherché un bon bout de temps la salle commune de Gryffondor. Si leur fantôme ne nous avait pas guidés, nous en serions sans doute encore à la chercher… » raconte Elinor qui s'arrête pour s'hydrater la bouche d'une gorgée de thé.

« Tout cela n'est guère étonnant. Je m'y attendais, même si j'espérais que cela arrive plus tard, comme je le disais tout à l'heure. Quelle est la suite ? » commente notre Directeur de Maison, le visage et la voix impassible.

« Quand les nouveaux Rebelles sont arrivés et que nous avons su que les neutres ont été chassés des quartiers de Serpentard, Harry a aussitôt compris qu'il faudrait les protéger. Nous sommes allés immédiatement dans la Grande Salle et il était temps. Brandburgy menaçait le groupe, essentiellement composé de petits. Je lui ai offert de m'affronter moi, à la Moldu puisque Parkinson pensait qu'il serait injuste que je l'affronte en duel sorcier. Je l'ai mis à terre en trois secondes. Et encore, je compte les deux secondes qu'il m'a fallu pour parcourir la distance entre nous.  
Toujours est-il que je lui ai dit que j'avais l'intention de revenir dans nos quartiers, avec ceux qui me suivraient et que lui et sa clique devaient s'arranger pour libérer les dortoirs Garçons et s'organiser dans celui des Filles. Concernant les trois premières années, les Gryffondors se proposent d'accueillir les 17 Rebelles et de voir avec les autres Maisons pour accueillir les neutres qui ne se sentiraient pas à l'aise de rester chez eux. Hermione Granger fait les listes et ils vont voir le professeur McGonagall pour organiser les choses avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. » explique Draco, sous les hochements de têtes approbateurs de Snape.

« Bien. J'approuve tout à fait cette décision. Néanmoins, il faudra être prudent et calmer les choses. Il n'est pas question que les Cachots deviennent le théâtre de bagarres répétées. Je me fais fort d'appuyer votre réintégration et de gratifier Brandburgy et ses suivants d'un petit discours directorial. Mademoiselle Sawyers, en tant que Préfère de Septième année, je vous charge de répartir vos camarades dans les dortoirs des garçons. Il faudra songer à la réintégration ultérieure des plus jeunes, même si, pour l'heure, il est effectivement sage de les laisser à l'écart. Veillez à ce qu'ils soient bien protégés à leur retour. » décide le professeur Snape, en me gratifiant d'un demi-sourire.

Cela me fait bizarrement chaud au cœur qu'il me fasse confiance pour organiser notre installation et j'apprécie cette marque de confiance à sa juste mesure …

« Pour les protections, je vous aiderai volontiers si c'est nécessaire » m'offre gentiment Madame De Paimpont.

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête, soulagée de cette proposition.

Mon état de fatigue est tel, que je ne sais pas si j'ai assez d'énergie pour élever des barrières défensives vraiment efficaces…

« Bon, si c'est là tout ce que vous aviez à nous apprendre, je crois qu'il serait judicieux de gagner la Grande Salle. Je ne serais guère étonné que Minerva y soit avec les autres Directeurs et tous les élèves de Serpentards qu'il faut répartir dans les autres Maisons. » décide le professeur Snape, en se levant promptement.

Nous le suivons tous les trois, ainsi que Madame De Paimpont, qui boite un peu bas aujourd'hui.

La fatigue sans doute, comme pour tous ceux qui étaient au combat la nuit dernière…

Ça grouille et ça bavarde quand nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle.

De toute évidence, tous les Gryffondors, depuis le plus jeune au plus âgé, se sentent concernés par l'hébergement des Serpentards.

Il y a peu, je me serais attendue à ce qu'ils jubilent tous de cette situation, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas étonnée de leur intérêt qui me semble juste sincère…

McGonagall est allée chercher Flitwick et Chourave, ainsi que Dumbledore.

Un bref conciliabule s'établit entre les professeurs et finalement, c'est le professeur Snape, encouragé par le Directeur, qui réclame le silence et prend la parole.

« Avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier la Maison Gryffondor, pour l'accueil spontané et chaleureux qu'elle a réservé aux élèves de la Maison Serpentard, malgré les différents et les tensions du passé. Cela prouve, qu'il suffit de faire preuve d'un peu d'intelligence et d'éviter les généralités dangereuses pour aplanir les conflits. En effet, ce n'est pas parce qu'une pomme est pourrie dans un panier, qu'il faut jeter toutes les pommes qu'il contient.  
Je regrette seulement qu'il nous ait fallu attendre des circonstances douloureuses et d'une extrême gravité, pour voir naître cet esprit de solidarité et de corps entre nos deux Maisons. Je remercie également les Maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, qui acceptent de nous apporter leur aide et leur soutien. » dit-il, sincèrement applaudi par l'ensemble des élèves présents.

Il sourit, d'un sourire chaleureux et beau, malgré sa laideur.

Il a vraiment beaucoup changé en une nuit… Il est nettement plus aimable… même s'il est clair qu'il ne faudra pas essayer de le chatouiller…

Après tout, il a osé flanquer un Stupefix dans la figure de la terreur du monde sorcier…

« Monsieur Malfoy vient de m'informer qu'il compte regagner les Cachots dès ce soir avec les Serpentards qui voudront bien se joindre à lui, quelles que soient leurs positions. Il n'est en effet pas question de faire pression sur celles et ceux qui souhaitent garder la neutralité ou leurs opinions pour eux-mêmes. Tout comme il est hors de question de faire de la salle commune de Serpentard ou de Poudlard un champ de bataille. Je compte particulièrement sur Mademoiselle Sawyers, Monsieur Stanley, Monsieur Malfoy et sur tous les élèves de la Quatrième à la Septième année de Serpentard, pour ramener le calme et la quiétude dans leurs quartiers.  
Je compte, bien entendu, exprimer le même vœu auprès de celles et ceux qui occupent actuellement les Cachots.  
Les Premières, Deuxièmes et Troisièmes années ne pourront cependant réintégrer leurs quartiers avant que nous nous soyons assurés qu'ils y seront en sécurité. Et je remercie Mademoiselle Granger qui, m'a-t-on dit, a déjà établi les listes de répartition de ces élèves dans leur future Maison d'accueil.  
Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs les Serpentards, je vous invite à venir vous placer devant la table de la Maison que vous avez choisie, afin que les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick puissent vous accompagner dans vos nouveaux quartiers provisoires. Je compte bien entendu, que vous fassiez honneur à notre Maison et que vous portiez haut ses couleurs, durant votre séjour chez vos hôtes. » déclare-t-il encore, en se redressant fièrement sur la fin de son intervention.

Et, pour une fois, je sens que tout le monde lui obéit de bon cœur et c'est en ordre et avec discipline que mes camarades de Maison vont se placer là où ils ont été invités à le faire, tandis qu'Hermione Granger va remettre les listes qu'elle a établies en plusieurs exemplaires, au Directeur de Poudlard et aux Directeurs de Maison.

Les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick accueillent chacun des élèves, avec un sourire et une poignée de main chaleureuse. Et, quand tout le monde est en place, le professeur Dumbledore se lève à son tour de son siège Directorial.

« Je n'ajouterai pas grand chose à ce qui a été dit par le professeur Snape, si ce n'est de ne pas vous inquiéter pour vos effets personnels. Les Elfes de maison se chargeront de les transférer où il se doit durant le déjeuner qui sera servi dans quarante minutes. » dit-il, avant de faire signe à Chourave et Flitwick d'emmener les élèves qui seront désormais hébergés dans leurs quartiers.

Quant à moi, je n'ai qu'une hâte : que le déjeuner soit servi, pour vite avaler un morceau et aller faire une sieste bien méritée…

Après, je demanderai de l'aide à Hermione Granger, pour établir notre plan de couchage dans les dortoirs des Garçons de Serpentard…

Après tout, elle a l'air d'être une efficacité redoutable quand il s'agit d'organiser ce genre de choses…

*****************

**Hermione**

Quand les Serpentards emmenés par Brandburgy arrivent dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde est déjà là et la plupart des Rebelles et des neutres de la Quatrième à la Septième année sont installés à la table des Serpentards.

Brandburgy, Parkinson pendue à son bras, relève le nez, défiant, et s'avance vers sa table d'un pas décidé. Certains, parmi ses suivants, arborent un brassard noir, en signe de deuil.

« Monsieur Brandburgy, vous et tous vos suivants, veuillez vous approcher de la table Directoriale je vous prie » ordonne la voix, de nouveau glacée, du professeur Snape

Brandburgy sursaute et perd quelque peu ses couleurs, mais il s'avance néanmoins d'un pas sûr vers son Directeur de Maison.

Un murmure parcourt les tables.

Nul ne s'attendait à ce que le professeur Snape intervienne dans la Grande Salle et au moment du déjeuner. Moi-même, je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il le fasse dans le secret de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Les Pro-Voldemort s'alignent, par année, devant la table exceptionnellement présidée par le professeur Snape qui se tient debout, une expression dure sur le visage.

« Il est de tradition que les affaires de la Maison Serpentard se règlent dans la salle commune des Cachots. Cependant, Monsieur Brandburgy, en chassant certains de vos camarades de Maison de leurs quartiers, vous et vos…alliers… en avez fait une affaire publique. C'est donc en public que je vais la régler et vous signifier ce que j'en pense. » déclare le professeur Snape en dardant son regard le plus aigu et glacial sur la bande de Brandburgy et sur un ton à geler instantanément la mer équatoriale….

Je vois nettement des dos et des épaules frissonner sous le regard et le ton du professeur Snape. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que les visages doivent être bien pâles…

Seule, Parkinson, dont je distingue parfaitement le profil de pékinois, semble ne pas être affectée outre mesure et se redresse, défiante.

Cette peste est vraiment dangereuse, me dis-je, en réprimant un frisson…

« Je vous prie, Monsieur Brandburgy, de m'expliquer comment vous et vos alliers en êtes arrivés à prendre la liberté d'interdire l'accès des Cachots à vos condisciples de Serpentard ! » ordonne soudain Snape, dans le silence profond qui s'est installé dans la Grande Salle dès qu'il a pris la parole.

« Seuls les… » commence à répondre Parkinson, aussitôt coupée par le professeur Snape qui la cloue sur place d'un regard si noir de colère que je me liquéfierai sur place s'il m'était adressé.

« C'est à Monsieur Brandburgy que je m'adresse Mademoiselle Parkinson ! Je vous prierai donc à l'avenir de ne pas intervenir quand je ne vous ai rien demandé ! » siffle-t-il, coupant comme un rasoir, avant de se tourner vers Brandburgy, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« Comme Pansy allait le dire, Monsieur, seuls les vrais Serpentards et non pas les lâches et les couards qui se cachent derrière les robes des Gryffondors méritent l'accès à nos quartiers, Monsieur. » répond Brandburgy, le ton assez sûr de lui, semble-t-il, tandis qu'il pointe son menton d'un air défiant.

« Oh ! Les vrais Serpentards… Il y en aurait donc des faux… Et, selon vous, Monsieur Brandburgy, qu'est-ce qu'un vrai Serpentard ? » s'enquiert le professeur Snape, un rien acide et sarcastique.

« Un vrai Serpentard perpétue l'esprit, les valeurs et les traditions instaurées par Salazar Serpentard, Monsieur. » répond Brandburgy, en se redressant fièrement.

« L'esprit, les valeurs, les traditions… Voilà des mots porteurs… Mais que portent-ils selon vous ? Quelles sont ces valeurs, ces traditions que vous souhaitez défendre avec tant d'acharnement et de fierté, Monsieur Brandburgy ? » demande froidement Snape, haussant un sourcil.

« Le respect du sang, Le respect du pouvoir magique, La suprématie de la Magie sur les êtres inférieurs. Les Maîtres au pouvoir perpétuent. Les serviteurs en Monde Magique ont place prépondérante. » déclare Brandburgy, le nez toujours relevé

« Oh ! Les cinq Principes évasifs laissés par Serpentard en héritage à ses élèves… Le respect du sang, quant à moi, je l'entends comme : il ne faut pas verser le sang d'autrui car il est précieux. Le respect du pouvoir magique, je l'interprète comme : il faut respecter la Magie et ne pas la salir, ne pas la souiller en l'utilisant à des fins mauvaises et pour faire souffrir ou mourir autrui. La suprématie de la Magie sur les êtres inférieurs, signifie pour moi qu'il nous faut la protéger et la préserver au péril de nos vies, car c'est elle qui compte, plus que nous, humbles mortels. Les Maîtres au pouvoir perpétuent et Les serviteurs en monde magique ont place prépondérante, a pour sens, je pense, que les Maîtres doivent transmettre leurs connaissances à leurs apprentis pour les perpétuer, qu'elles ne soient pas perdues et, enfin, que tout être appartenant au monde magique a une place égalitaire avec celle des autres sorciers et créatures dans cet ensemble que constitue le Monde Magique !  
Voilà mon interprétation de ces Principes, Monsieur Brandburgy ! Fait-elle de moi un vrai ou un faux Serpentard selon vos critères ? Quelle est votre interprétation ? » expose le professeur Snape, avant d'exiger une réponse du chef de file des Pro-Voldemort.

« Quant à moi, Monsieur, mon interprétation est conforme à la Tradition et aux Règles Ancestrales. J'applique à la lettre les Principes de Salazar Serpentard, tel qu'ils nous sont expliqués dans les Odes Légendaires qui sont dédiées à sa Grandeur » répond Brandburgy, défiant encore une fois, sous les regards durs de son Directeur de Maison, du Directeur de Poudlard et de tous les professeurs.

Je ne connais pas ces Principes, ni ces Odes Légendaires auxquelles il fait référence, cela doit être quelque chose dont on ne débat guère en présence d'oreilles n'appartenant pas aux Serpentards… Mais il ne fait nul doute que sa réponse signifie clairement qu'à ses yeux, le professeur Snape n'est pas un vrai Serpentard…

« Les Odes Légendaires ! Des Odes écrites plus de quatre cent cinquante ans après la mort de Serpentard, par un sorcier qui se targuait de tout savoir sur Salazar et d'en être un descendant… Mais qui n'a jamais pu faire la preuve de la véracité de ses soi-disant récits légendaires, ni de son ascendance, puisqu'il a toujours refusé de présenter son arbre généalogique, arguant qu'il n'avait pas à produire de preuve et que sa parole devait suffire !  
Ses soi-disant récits, intitulés pompeusement « Odes à la Grandeur et Légende de Salazar Serpentard », Monsieur Brandburgy, s'appuient sur des faits déformés et des rumeurs, des histoires et des contes probablement inventés de toutes pièces et, de toute évidence, tirés d'un esprit contaminé par la folie…  
Avons-nous à notre disposition un seul écrit de Salazar Serpentard lui-même qui confirme les idées que ces Odes lui prêtent ? Non, Monsieur Brandburgy ! Salazar Serpentard n'a laissé que ces quelques Principes évasifs, cités tout à l'heure et qui peuvent être interprétés de différentes manières ! D'autant qu'il les a écrits en vieil anglois et à l'époque du moyen âge, quand les mots avaient un sens différent de celui que nous leur prêtons aujourd'hui ! Un sens perdu au fil du temps !  
Et dans les faits qui nous concernent actuellement, Monsieur Brandburgy, il m'a été rapporté que ce que vous défendez ce sont surtout les principes prônés par Tom Elvis Jedusor, un demi-sang qui se targue lui aussi d'être le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été anobli par sa Majesté la Reine d'Angleterre !  
Oui ! Monsieur Brandburgy ! Un Demi-Sang, ne vous en déplaise !  
Et c'est au nom de cet homme, dont le cerveau est rongé par la Magie Noire et la folie, que vous avez pris la liberté de déroger aux Règles Ancestrales de Poudlard, qui elles, sont bel et bien consignées par écrits et en latin, par les fondateurs de cette école dont Salazar Serpentard faisait partie !  
Je vous rappelle, Monsieur Brandburgy, que selon ces Règles Ancestrales et la Tradition que vous vous faites fort de respecter, seul le Choixpeau Magique est habilité à répartir les élèves. Toujours selon les Règles et Traditions Ancestrales auxquelles vous semblez tant tenir, seuls le Directeur de Maison et le Directeur de Poudlard sont autorisés à renvoyer un élève de sa Maison et, par extension, de l'école.  
Enfin, je vous rappelle également qu'il est strictement interdit d'attaquer un élève et de se servir de la Magie pour faire pression sur les autres. Il est également interdit de faire du prosélytisme dans l'enceinte de l'école, Monsieur Brandburgy. En conséquence, pour vous-même et tous ceux qui sont présents à vos côtés, une retenue exemplaire sera appliquée, pour une période de trois mois. Vous en effectuerez le contenu de 19H00 à 20H30 ou 21H00, selon votre année, ici même, tous les soirs du lundi au vendredi. Et ce, dès lundi prochain !  
Par ailleurs, vos congénères qui souhaitent réintégrer leurs quartiers, pourront le faire dès ce soir, aux conditions que nous avons précédemment convenues avec Mesdemoiselles Sawyers et Lobban, ainsi que Monsieur Malfoy. Des conditions dont Monsieur Malfoy vous a déjà fait part, ce me semble, Monsieur Brandburgy.  
Naturellement, vos parents ou tuteurs légaux, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, seront avertis que vous ne rentrerez pas aux prochaines vacances de Noël, durant lesquelles vous effectuerez des travaux d'intérêt général, sous la conduite de Monsieur Rusard et sous surveillance étroite des professeurs et fantômes de Poudlard.  
De plus, pour ne pas avoir respecté les Règles Ancestrales et les Traditions édictées par les fondateurs de Poudlard, Mademoiselle Parkinson et Monsieur Ramsay perdent leur insigne de Préfet qui seront attribués à d'autres élèves après avis des Directeurs de Maison et du Directeur de Poudlard.  
Et, enfin, tout comme il serait injuste d'enlever des points à la Maison de Serpentard, vis à vis de vos camarades qui n'ont pas à payer pour vos erreurs dans la mesure où ils ont manifesté ouvertement leur désaccord, il me semble tout à fait juste, d'accorder des points aux élèves des autres Maisons, qui ont fait preuve de civisme et de générosité en secourant et accueillant les Serpentards qui en avaient besoin.  
J'accorde donc 50 points à la Maison Gryffondor qui a été la première à réagir, a secouru les élèves menacés ce matin et organisé leur hébergement. Et j'accorde 30 points aux maisons Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui ont également ouvert leur porte à vos camarades et vont en héberger quelques-uns durant les prochains jours.  
Vous aurez tout intérêt à l'avenir, Monsieur Brandburgy, de vous tenir tranquilles, vous et vos alliers, sous peine de risquer le renvoi pur et simple de la Maison Serpentard et de Poudlard. Allez tous vous mettre à table maintenant et en silence ! »

Le professeur Snape a parlé d'un ton si tranchant qu'il aurait coupé un rail de chemin de fer aussi facilement qu'un couteau bien aiguisé aurait coupé une tranche de beurre frais…

Tout le monde semble satisfait de son discours et des sanctions qui ont été prises, notamment la perte des insignes de Préfet.

Au moins, cela signifie bien que la valeur de cet insigne ne doit pas être galvaudée et que le pouvoir n'est jamais définitivement acquis, qu'il n'a pas valeur de loi, ni qu'il doit servir au seul intérêt de celui ou celle à qui il est accordé.

Brandburgy et ses suivants, qui ont maintenant les épaules affaissées et le visage défait, hormis Parkinson, se dirigent tous vers la portion de table des Serpentards qui leur est réservée.

Tous, sauf une fillette, pas plus haute qu'une enfant de sept ou huit ans…

« Qu'attendez-vous pour aller vous mettre à table, Mademoiselle Kido ? » lui demande le professeur Snape, le visage fermé et le ton toujours aussi tranchant.

La fillette, qui danse d'un pied sur l'autre, a le menton qui tremble et de grosses larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

« Je ne voulais pas rester avec eux. Je voulais aller avec Loo Lin. Mais elle m'a forcé à rester. Elle a dit qu'elle me prendrait Plumki et lui ferait du mal si j'allais avec Loo Lin. Et aussi que son Seigneur des Ténèbres me punirait si je ne lui obéissais pas. » répond la gamine, en serrant contre elle un lapin en peluche qui a connu des jours meilleurs.

« Plumki ? Votre peluche Mademoiselle Kido ? Qui vous a fait ces menaces ? » demande Snape, d'une voix considérablement radoucie.

« Oui, c'est Plumki » répond la petite en tendant sa peluche défraîchie vers son Directeur de Maison. « C'est elle qui m'a dit ça » ajoute-t-elle, en se tournant pour désigner une fille plus grande, qui arbore un brassard noir, brune et dont les yeux vairons lancent des éclairs furieux envers la petite.

C'est une Quatrième année me semble-t-il…

« Mademoiselle Asterope Thorpe, le fait que vous soyez en deuil n'excuse en rien les menaces que vous avez proférées envers cette enfant. En plus de la retenue collective, vous effectuerez une retenue personnelle, avec moi-même, lors d'un prochain week-end. » assène le professeur Snape, d'un ton très dur.

La fille ne réagit pas, mais continue à darder son regard mauvais sur la minuscule Serpentard.

Le professeur Snape, qui n'en rate pas une miette, fronce les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Mademoiselle Granger, je vous saurai gré de prendre personnellement soin de cette enfant » déclare-t-il en se tournant vers moi, avec dans le regard une demande implicite de protection rapprochée pour la petite.

« Oui, Monsieur » réponds-je, en me levant pour aller prendre la gamine par la main et la placer entre Harry et moi.

« D'autres élèves ont-ils été menacés, à l'instar de Mademoiselle Kido ? » s'enquiert maintenant le professeur Snape en regardant plus précisément les plus jeunes.

Trois petites mains un peu hésitantes et tremblantes se lèvent, appartenant à deux filles et un garçon de Deuxième année.

De nouveau, il intime aux trois enfants de venir à la table des Gryffondors, précisant que la retenue ne sera pas de mise pour eux, ni pour la petite Kido, et punit les deux coupables désignés : Astérion Thorpe, le frère d'Asterope et Piers Taylor. Les trois petits sont pris en charge par Gabe Harrison et ses amis de Septième année.

Enfin, le professeur Snape reprend sa place habituelle et le repas apparaît sur la table.

A mes côtés, la petite que le professeur Snape m'a confiée, a le menton qui atteint péniblement le bord de la table et pendant que je lui remplis son assiette, Harry se saisit d'une fleur qui décorait un plat et le transforme en un coussin épais sous les yeux ébahi de la fillette. Il la soulève ensuite délicatement tandis que Ron vient lui glisser le coussin sous les fesses.

La petite éclate de rire et chuchote, à l'oreille de sa peluche :

« Le garçon éclair et ses amis vont te protéger Plumki, la méchante fille ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal. Et le vilain homme serpent ne pourra pas me punir non plus. Tu avais raison, le professeur grognon a été gentil avec moi et Maman au ciel sera très contente parce que j'aurais bientôt une nouvelle famille. »

Harry et moi nous regardons avec perplexité…

Cette petite est particulière…

....

...

**Votre avis m'interesse vivement!**

...

...


	2. Scission Réconciliation 2

**Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**Encore et toujours merci à Mistycal, ma super bêta!**

**...**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes de Aaron et Ahziel (Livre I) et koko (Livre II) sur mon forum**

**...**

Je vais avoir une loooooongue journée de travail aujourd'hui et j'ignore à quelle heure je vais rentrer ce soir, alors je vous mets la seconde partie du chapitre ce matin... Bonne lecture!...

**...  
**

**Sc****ission - Réconciliation 2/2**

**Acte 3 : L'Enquête du Ministère**

**Ron**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine eu le temps de fermer l'œil pour faire une sieste bien méritée, quand une main me secoue rudement par l'épaule.

« Dépêche-toi de t'habiller Ron, nous devons aller de toute urgence dans la Salle d'Entraînement. » chuchote Harry avec urgence

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ? » m'enquiers-je, aux trois quarts endormis, en me soulevant péniblement sur les coudes.

Le réveil indique 14H32…

Je viens effectivement à peine de fermer l'œil…

« Non, Maître Dobby vient tout juste de me prévenir. Secoue Neville, je me charge de Draco. Et saute vite fait dans ton pantalon, mon cœur. Mais soyons discrets pour ne pas réveiller les autres.» insiste-t-il en chuchotant, avant de se précipiter vers le lit dans lequel Draco dort à poings fermés.

L'urgence de sa voix, autant que son air des plus sérieux, m'incitent à obtempérer sur-le-champ.

Et il ne nous faut pas plus de quatre minutes pour débouler dans la salle commune, à l'instant même où Hermione descend la dernière marche de l'escalier qui mène chez les filles.

« Go les gars ! Ça urge apparemment ! » nous presse-telle dans un chuchotement, en accélérant le pas vers la sortie de notre Tour.

Nous la suivons, prenant un air faussement dégagé pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de nos camarades présents dans la salle commune, mais, à peine la porte refermée, que nous courrons à toute vitesse vers notre destination.

Enfin, tout au moins aussi vite que nos jambes lourdes nous le permettent…

Quand nous entrons dans la Salle d'Entraînement, Remus ne nous laisse même le temps de nous asseoir.

« Situation d'urgence » déclare-t-il. « Perceval a pu nous faire parvenir un message par le biais d'Arthur. Le Ministre Fudge et des Aurors vont arriver incessamment. Il semble qu'une « bonne âme » ait alerté le Ministère de l'attaque du Manoir Malfoy par Harry Potter et ses amis, témoignage à l'appui. Il n'a pu en dire davantage, mais il avait l'air très inquiet, d'après Arthur et il faut vite préparer une version crédible des évènements, qui dégage Albus de toute responsabilité car le Ministre veut toujours le suspendre de ses fonctions et s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école.  
Nous suspectons le Ministre d'être abusé une fois de plus par l'une de ses collaboratrices, que vous connaissez bien : Dolorès Ombrage. Par ailleurs, bien qu'il ait été obligé de reconnaître le retour de Voldemort, Fudge ne pardonne pas à Albus et Harry d'avoir eu raison et les tient pour responsables de sa situation précaire. Beaucoup de sorciers voudraient qu'il cède la tête de la Communauté Sorcière de Grande Bretagne à un autre et il espère sans doute qu'en prenant Albus et Harry en défaut, ses erreurs lui seront pardonnées.  
Je ne peux rester avec vous, car on nous a aussi signalé tout à l'heure, qu'il se passait des choses anormales au Manoir Malfoy et je vais faire un saut du QG pour dire à Nally de vous rejoindre chez le Directeur, qui souhaite aussi sa présence quand Fudge sera là. Minerva et Severus viendront vous chercher tous les cinq quand le Ministre sera arrivé.. Faites en sorte que votre récit soit simple. Nous irons chercher Narcissa Malfoy s'il le faut, pour qu'elle puisse témoigner en votre faveur en cas de problème. Mais dans la mesure du possible, ni l'Ordre du Phénix, ni Albus, ne doivent être impliqués. N'oubliez pas non plus qu'il faut que votre histoire soit vérifiable, même sous Veritaserum. Vous avez peu de temps, environ un quart d'heure je pense. A tout à l'heure. »

Et il s'en va, ne nous laissant même pas le temps de nous remettre de notre surprise ou de demander un conseil.

« Oh Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire ? » réagit Neville, plus pâle que devait l'être Sir Nicholas après s'être vidé de son sang.

« Simple, il faut rester simple. Et donner une version crédible alors qu'on ne sait même pas exactement de quoi nous allons devoir parler ou nous défendre » commente Hermione, en triturant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Sans impliquer ni l'Ordre, ni le professeur Dumbledore. Le mieux, serait que nous puissions nier tout en bloc. Malheureusement, cela m'étonnerait que cela soit possible. » soupire Draco en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Moi, ce qui m'interpelle, c'est que c'est Percy qui a donné l'alerte. Si « la bonne âme » avait été Voldemort, nous aurions su ce qui se tramait avant que Fudge n'ait reçu l'information. Je suis sûre que c'est Ombrage qui a concocté une petite vengeance. » déclare Harry, en serrant les poings avec colère.

« Et pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela, mis à part le fait notoire qu'elle te déteste ? Et n'oublie pas ce que Remus a dit, Harry, il y a un témoin, d'où sort ce témoin ? Et sur quoi va-t-il témoigner, à part le fait que nous étions là-bas la nuit dernière ? » demande Neville, l'air dubitatif.

Harry, qui tournait comme un lion en cage, s'arrête brusquement pour lui répondre.

« Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Ombrage ait des connaissances bien placées parmi les Mangemorts et que ce soit l'un d'eux son témoin. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle ferait ça, eh bien, non seulement parce qu'elle me déteste, mais aussi parce qu'elle ambitionne peut-être une place de choix auprès de Voldemort, au cas où il arriverait à prendre le pouvoir et la tête du Ministère… Et si elle a eu vent qu'une attaque a eu lieu au Manoir Malfoy, alors son cerveau dérangé aura profité de l'occasion pour me nuire, ainsi qu'à Hermione à qui elle doit son séjour et sa rencontre désagréable avec les Centaures dans la forêt interdite et enfin au professeur Dumbledore qui a repris sa place de Directeur de Poudlard. Quant à vous deux, Ron et Neville, vous faisiez partie de l'AD et étiez présents lors des évènements au Ministère en juin dernier…  
Et il ne serait pas étonnant non plus qu'elle ait agi de sa propre initiative, elle a l'habitude de faire cavalier seul, souvenez-vous qu'elle a envoyé des Détraqueurs à Privet Drive de son propre chef il y a plus d'un an. Ce crapaud aime user et abuser du pouvoir. » déclare-t-il, l'air totalement convaincu de la culpabilité d'Ombrage et grattant machinalement le souvenir qu'elle lui a laissé sur le dos de la main.

« Oui possible. Ceci dit, cela ne fait pas avancer notre version des évènements de la nuit dernière. Ecoutez, j'ai une idée, elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai en réserve. » dis-je, avant de l'exposer en quelques minutes aux autres, qui approuvent de la tête et apportent une ou deux précisions pour la peaufiner.

A peine ai-je fini, que McGo et le professeur Snape arrivent au pas de course.

« Draco, tu n'es pas censé être avec les autres, alors nous allons partir après eux, puisque les Cachots sont plus éloignés que la Tour de Gryffondor. Fudge ne sait rien de la scission de Serpentard et il vaut mieux qu'il continue à l'ignorer. Il nous faut aussi tarder un peu pour laisser le temps à Nally d'en finir au QG et revenir. Votre histoire est-elle au point ? » expose rapidement le professeur Snape.

« Elle l'est. Du moins, je le crois. Et c'est la belette qu'il faudra féliciter ou blâmer selon le résultat. Pour ma part, j'estime que cette idée est assez Serpentard et qu'elle ne devrait pas être mise à exécution par des Gryffondors mais bon… nous devrons compter avec les talents de comédien de Harry qui va donner le ton de notre récit et amener des tas de questions. Ceci dit, nous allons faire en sorte que le Ministre n'en pose pas trop, qu'il laisse rapidement tomber… Mais, c'est Ron qui a eu cette brillante idée, à lui de t'expliquer si tu veux te faire une opinion plus précise… » répond Draco, un peu moqueur, en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Le professeur Snape hausse un sourcil interrogatif dans ma direction et je m'apprête à répondre, mais Hermione intervient avant moi.

« Notre version est au point et elle marchera ! Ron a eu une excellente idée. Et c'est une idée Gryffondor, non une idée Serpentard puisqu'elle est très simple et non tortueuse et tarabiscotée… » déclare-t-elle, souriante et mettant presque au défi la fouine d'affirmer le contraire.

Le professeur Snape hausse de nouveau un sourcil, en direction d'Hermione cette fois, mais c'est Harry qui met un point final à l'échange.

« C'est une idée à la fois Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et de fait il est tout à fait adapté que ce soit moi qui prenne la parole en premier, puisque je suis un Gryffondor mais que le Choixpeau a affirmé que j'aurais pu tout à fait avoir ma place chez les Serpentards. Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul qui a son mot à dire dans cette comédie. Nous allons tous devoir faire preuve de don pour le théâtre… Toi tout autant que nous Draco. Et tu devras jouer comme un Gryffondor tout en restant Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas. T'entraîner à prendre l'air idiot serait tout à fait intelligent…» assène-t-il en regardant Draco d'un air goguenard…

Cette fois, le professeur Snape hausse les deux sourcils, la fouine ouvre grand les yeux et la bouche de stupeur, tout comme Neville. Aucun n'était au courant de cette histoire de Choixpeau qui aurait pu mettre Harry chez les Serpentards…

« Parfait Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez l'air tout à fait idiot comme cela ! Maintenant, le débat est clos et Gryffondor gagne haut la main et cela en toute logique ! Allons ! Il est temps d'y aller avant que Fudge ne dépêche ses Aurors à notre recherche ! » décide McGo, qui s'amuse visiblement de sa petite moquerie envers la fouine, en nous poussant vers la porte.

Quand nous arrivons dans le bureau du Directeur, Fudge nous accueille en pinçant les lèvres, sévère et enfiévré d'excitation impatiente, comme le démontre son incapacité à rester en place.

Ombrage, elle, nous toise avec assurance et mépris, malgré sa petite taille, regardant avec insistance Harry et Hermione, avec le même air que Miss Teigne quand elle prend des élèves en dehors du dortoir après l'heure du couvre-feu : un air à la fois furieux et jubilatoire de sale petite peste hargneuse et vengeresse.

Percy, qui est assis devant une écritoire, nous regarde à peine, mais je perçois de l'inquiétude sur son visage, même s'il feint l'indifférence.

Quant aux quatre Aurors qui ont escorté le Ministre, ils restent droits et sévères, de chaque côté de la porte, baguette pointée dans notre dos et prêts à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect.

Le Directeur, lui, est assis à son bureau, avec l'air tranquille de celui qui n'a rien à se reprocher, mais je sais qu'il sera prompt à réagir en cas de besoin.

« Entrez les enfants et assoyez-vous confortablement. Minerva, savez-vous si Madame De Paimpont arrive ? » demande-t-il, l'œil pétillant de malice.

« Quelqu'un est parti la chercher et elle ne devrait pas tarder. » répond McGo en prenant place avec raideur sur un fauteuil.

« Dumbledore, je persiste à dire que votre professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal n'a rien à faire ici ! » s'énerve Fudge, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

« Et moi je persiste à dire que sa présence est nécessaire, Cornelius. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à mon invitation, voulez-vous un thé, Monsieur le Ministre ? Et vous, Madame la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat ? » demande aimablement le professeur Dumbledore, en remplissant des tasses de thé qu'il fait léviter jusqu'à nous..

Oh ! C'est une bonne idée ! Il peut même m'en donner toute une théière, je la boirais avec plaisir !

« Pas de thé, non ! » décline sèchement Fudge. « Nous désirons en finir au plus vite ! Que fait donc Snape ? Il devrait être revenu avec le jeune Malfoy ! »

« Allons, Cornelius, vous savez bien que les Cachots ne sont pas tout près. Mais je crois cependant qu'ils arrivent. » fait calmement remarquer notre Directeur.

Et de fait, la fouine entre au même moment avec le professeur Snape et Madame De Paimpont, qui me semble encore boiter plus bas que tout à l'heure et fait un discret hochement de tête vers le professeur Dumbledore, l'air entendu et contrarié.

Est-ce de la comédie ou s'est-il passé quelque chose de vraiment fâcheux au Manoir ?

« Enfin, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! » déclare d'emblée Fudge, tandis que les autres s'assoient.

Il effectue un signe impatient vers Percy, qui remonte ses manches avant de tremper sa plume dans son encrier, prêt à l'enchanter pour qu'elle note tout ce qui va être dit. Mais au moment où Fudge va prendre la parole, la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur le chef des Aurors en personne, accompagné de Kingsley Shackelbolt et de Tonks.

Scrimgeour, le chef des Aurors se précipite vers le Ministre, le visage grave et fermé, et lui tend un parchemin que Fudge s'empresse de lire.

Kingsley Shackelbolt nous fait un clin d'œil discret, tandis que Tonks, sous le couvert d'un geste maladroit, s'affale sur Harry, lui glissant un mot à l'oreille, avant de se confondre en excuses.

Harry pâlit imperceptiblement mais se reprend aussitôt, se campant fermement sur son siège.

Je crois avoir vaguement entendu le mot « meurtre »…

« Eh bien ! Cette fois, je suis certain que vous n'allez pas échapper à la justice Potter ! Même chose pour vos amis ! Je ne vois pas comment vous allez pouvoir justifier les faits qui vous sont reprochés ! Ni comment vous pourrez éviter la prison ! Voire même le baiser du Détraqueur ! » s'exclame tout à coup Fudge, l'œil triomphant.

Percy pâlit et sa main, qui tremble violemment, laisse échapper une grosse goutte d'encre sur le parchemin au-dessus duquel il plaçait sa plume. Il me regarde maintenant d'un air où se disputent à la fois, le désarroi qu'il éprouve et la confiance qu'il veut me faire passer…

Machinalement, je jette un coup d'œil à Ombrage qui reste en retrait de Fudge. Elle aussi semble triompher tandis qu'elle lit le parchemin à son tour, avant de s'empresser de prendre une plume et d'y ajouter un petit mot. Elle sort ensuite un hibou d'une cage posée dans un coin du bureau et y attache le parchemin, puis se précipite vers la fenêtre pour lâcher l'animal.

Dans le même temps, je me sens pâlir et je perçois nettement la tension de mes amis.

Le Baiser du Détraqueur... Voilà une perspective peu réjouissante...

Mais que signifie cette connerie ? De quoi allons-nous être accusés, bordel !

« Allons Cornelius, si vous commenciez par dire ce que vous reprochez à Harry et ses amis et pourquoi vous avez jugé bon de convoquer le jeune Draco Malfoy également. » propose le professeur Dumbledore, d'un ton parfaitement serein.

Fudge fait un geste vers Percy, pour lui signifier de prendre note, puis se tourne, l'œil brillant de satisfaction et de triomphe vers notre Directeur.

« De meurtre et d'enlèvement ! Voilà ce dont j'accuse Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Neville Algie Longdubat et Hermione Jane Granger ! Ils ont attaqué le Manoir Malfoy la nuit dernière et tué plusieurs honorables sorciers ! Un témoin digne de foi est venu nous signaler avoir vu des choses anormales dans le Wiltshire et il a reconnu Harry Potter ainsi que Ronald Wealsey et Neville Longdubat. Il a dit qu'une jeune fille était également présente et nous savons tous que Mademoiselle Granger est une inséparable amie de Potter ! D'ailleurs, d'après notre témoin, la jeune fille lui ressemble étrangement et il la reconnaîtra sans doute lors du procès ! Un cinquième larron était sur les lieux, lui aussi, mais nous ne savons pas qui c'est car il avait un capuchon sur la tête ! Madame Malfoy a été enlevée et sept personnes ont été sauvagement assassinées durant cette attaque, dont trois par un Avada Kedavra ! Sans compter que plusieurs autres personnes, présentes à la réception donnée par Madame Malfoy, ont été grièvement blessées ! Trois autres ont été emprisonnées dans une cave et ont été libérées par Scrimgeour, Tonks et Shackelbolt. Ils ont confirmé les faits ! Alors Potter ! Allez-vous nier votre implication dans cette attaque ? » exulte Fudge en se tournant vers Harry.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je suis complètement ébahi par ces accusations ineptes, basée sur une histoire émaillée d'incohérences flagrantes. Car en effet, si l'on part du principe que nous nous sommes conduits comme des sauvages en laissant de nombreux blessés et trois cadavres, pourquoi aurions-nous emprisonné trois personnes dans la cave sans leur faire de mal ? Pourquoi aurions-nous laissé des témoins de notre forfait derrière nous, après avoir agit à visage découvert ?

Et puis, comment les Aurors ont-ils pu pénétrer dans le Manoir Malfoy malgré la Protection de Sang…

Je n'ai néanmoins pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus, car déjà, Harry répond au Ministre.

« J'étais bien au Manoir Malfoy la nuit dernière, Monsieur le Ministre, ainsi que mes amis. Mais nous… « commence-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par un cri de triomphe.

« Ah ! Vous avouez ! Emparez-vous d'eux ! » s'exclame Fudge en se tournant vers les Aurors.

« Nous n'avons tué personne ! Et nous n'avons pas enlevé Madame Malfoy ! Nous l'avons secourue ! » s'écrie Harry, se levant d'un bond de sa chaise et prenant l'air affolé, avant que les Aurors n'aient le temps d'esquisser un seul geste.

« Mensonges ! Prenez-les ! » s'écrie à son tour Ombrage en trépignant tellement que la broche qui ferme son cardigan rose bonbon se décroche et tombe sur le sol, roulant à demi sous le bureau..

Les Aurors, sauf Tonks et Kingsley qui sont restés en léger retrait, avancent d'un pas, mais le professeur Dumbledore et Madame De Paimpont ont dressé une barrière de protection autour de nous et ils ne peuvent la franchir.

« Sédition ! Vous êtes complices de ces assassins en les protégeant ! Cette fois votre compte est bon Dumbledore et vous aussi Madame ! » hurle Fudge rouge, de colère ou de joie, je ne saurais le dire tant les deux émotions semblent se disputer sur son visage..

« Allons, Cornelius. Il n'est absolument pas question de sédition ! S'il s'avère que Harry et ses amis sont coupables des accusations que vous portez contre eux, il va sans dire que je ne m'opposerais pas à ce que vous les emmeniez. Mais ils sont sous ma responsabilité et je suis contraint par le règlement et la loi de prononcer leur renvoi de l'école avant que vous ne puissiez les arrêter. Et vous savez que je dois d'abord les entendre et les questionner avant de briser leur baguette. Le mieux est donc que chacun reprenne place et que nous laissions ces jeunes gens nous raconter ce qu'ils faisaient hors des murs de l'école la nuit dernière. » répond notre Directeur avec autorité.

Fudge, bouillonnant de colère, marque un léger temps d'hésitation, mais Scrimgeour, sur un soupir agacé, confirme les propos du professeur Dumbledore et les Aurors se retirent vers leur place initiale.

Ombrage fulmine visiblement, tandis que Percy semble hautement soulagé lorsqu'il se rassoit sur son siège. Et il dirige à nouveau promptement sa baguette vers la plume.

Il l'avait pointée vers le Ministre, au moment où celui-ci a donné l'Ordre aux Aurors de s'emparer de nous…

Heureusement, ni lui, ni la sous-secrétaire d'Etat, ni les Aurors n'ont vu son geste…

Et moi, je me sens hautement satisfait de constater que Percy aurait pris notre défense…

Décidément, il a bien changé en moins de 24H mon frère et maintenant qu'il a trouvé son courage, il ne risque plus de le lâcher semble-t-il…

*************

**Harry**

« Harry, tu reconnais donc avoir été présent dans le Wiltshire la nuit dernière et tu affirmes avoir secouru la mère de Draco Malfoy. Raconte-nous ce que tu as à dire exactement à ce propos. » m'invite le professeur Dumbledore, lorsque tout le monde a repris place.

Mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour débuter la petite histoire que nous avons mise au point, qu'Ombrage, poitrine gonflée d'orgueil et visage bouffi de haine vindicative, fait entendre son agaçante voix de petite fille criarde.

« Mensonges ! Il est de notoriété publique que Potter et le jeune Draco sont ennemis depuis toujours ! Draco Malfoy a d'ailleurs rejoint ma Brigade Inquisitoriale l'an dernier et été d'une grande aide quand il s'est agi de surprendre Potter et sa bande de l'Armée de Dumbledore, souvenez-vous en Monsieur le Ministre ! Pourquoi donc Potter serait-il allé au secours de sa mère dans ces conditions ? » déclare-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Draco et de lui dire, radoucie : « Je comprends votre inquiétude face à une annonce aussi brutale concernant le triste sort de votre mère Monsieur Malfoy ! Mais nous allons obtenir des aveux complets de ce gredin de Potter et nous retrouverons votre mère saine et sauve, soyez en assuré mon cher enfant ! »

Fudge semble soudain mal à l'aise à l'évocation de la Brigade Inquisitoriale et de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais, surtout, de voir Ombrage être aussi mielleuse avec Draco.

Après tout, la Gazette lui a largement reproché les visites régulières de Lucius Malfoy au Ministère et son influence dans les Hautes Sphères de notre Société.

Draco, lui, affiche un petit sourire satisfait en direction d'Ombrage et lance la bombe qui va enfin me permettre d'introduire notre récit, largement revisité et édulcoré, des évènements qui ont eu lieu cette nuit dans le Wiltshire.

« Je ne m'inquiète aucunement, Madame. C'est gentil à vous de vous en soucier mais je sais que ma maman ne risque rien parce que je sais où elle est. J'étais avec Harry. Vous savez, le cinquième larron, celui qui n'a pas été identifié, c'était moi. Et on vous a menti, je n'avais pas de capuchon… » affirme-t-il, un peu narquois sous l'air faussement candide qu'il a adopté.

« Comment ? Mais… que… je… vous… Je ne comprends pas ! Vous ! Avec Potter ! C'est impossible ! Vous le détestez ! Vous me l'avez dit et répété à maintes reprises l'an dernier ! » couine Ombrage, affreusement verdâtre soudain et l'air hagarde.

Fudge, lui, jette un œil vers Draco puis se tourne vers moi, bouche bée et des milliers de questions dans les yeux, tandis que les Aurors, hormis Tonks et Kingsley Shackelbolt qui semblent bien s'amuser, se regardent l'air de ne plus rien comprendre à la situation.

« Eh bien ! Voilà un rebondissement inattendu, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Ministre ? Je crois que nous devrions maintenant écouter attentivement ce que ces jeunes gens ont à dire. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, l'œil pétillant de malice.

« Oh… Euh… Oui… Bien sûr... Oui, oui vous avez raison Dumbledore, qu'il en soit ainsi. Wistily, notez tout ce que Potter va dire. Je compte sur vous mon garçon pour ne pas oublier un seul mot !. » tente de se reprendre Fudge, le regard un peu fuyant.

Percy lève les yeux au ciel et ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à cet ordre.

Après tout, il a déjà enregistré l'intégralité de ce qui a été dit jusqu'à présent.

« Bien. Harry, nous t'écoutons. » m'invite le professeur Dumbledore, en prenant une tasse de thé qu'il sirote tranquillement.

« Eh bien voilà, Monsieur le Directeur. Il est vrai que Draco et moi n'étions guère amis avant. Comme Madame Ombrage l'a souligné, nous étions même des ennemis acharnés. Mais j'ai bien vu que Draco n'était pas le même depuis la rentrée. Il était malheureux et parfois il me regardait d'une manière bizarre, comme s'il voulait me parler, me dire quelque chose d'important mais n'osait pas le faire. Alors l'autre fois, quand Madame de Paimpont nous a mis en retenue tous les deux, je lui ai vivement recommandé de dire ce qui n'allait pas et finalement, Draco m'a avoué qu'il avait peur… Et il pleurait aussi…  
Vous me connaissez Monsieur le Directeur, je n'aime pas voir les gens malheureux et quand quelqu'un est en danger, c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je vole à son secours ! Je sais, que c'est dangereux, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, quand Draco m'a demandé de l'aide parce que sa mère était retenue prisonnière par Vold… par Vous-savez-qui au Manoir Malfoy et qu'il m'a dit qu'il craignait pour sa vie…. Non, vraiment, je ne pouvais pas le laisser avec son chagrin sans faire quelque chose… Alors, j'ai accepté de l'aider. Et quand Ron, Hermione et Neville ont su ce qu'il en était, ils ont voulu l'aider également. Alors nous sommes allés dans le Wiltshire hier soir et nous avons libéré la mère de Draco.  
Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme nous le pensions car Madame Malfoy était bien mieux gardée que nous l'avions prévu et il nous a fallu plus de temps que prévu aussi pour la libérer. Des Mangemorts nous ont attaqués, Monsieur. Ils étaient nombreux et c'est un miracle de leur avoir échappé sans être blessés… Enfin, pas trop blessés. Juste quelques égratignures… Il n'y a que Draco qui risque d'avoir une cicatrice sur la joue vous voyez… Il est balafré lui aussi, maintenant, comme moi, à cause d'un Sort de Magie Noire…  
Enfin, nous sommes parvenus à échapper aux Mangemorts, mais je peux vous assurer qu'aucun de nous n'a tué qui que se soit Monsieur le Directeur ! En fait, les Mangemorts se sont tués accidentellement je vous le jure ! Aucun de nous n'a jeté d'Avada Kedavra ni de sort dangereux Monsieur le Directeur ! Je n'ai même pas utilisé ma baguette en ce qui me concerne ! Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir violer les règles de l'école, une fois de plus, mais ce n'était pas de mauvaise intention Monsieur ! C'était une question de vie ou de mort, vous comprenez ? » raconte-je, m'enflammant et l'air suppliant, presque larmoyant même à la fin de ma petite histoire…

Bien sûr, nous allons avoir droit à un déluge de questions maintenant.

Mais je vois sur le visage de mon Directeur que ma version édulcorée est tout à fait crédible et que je passe pour un parfait imbécile et casse-cou sans cervelle aux yeux des Aurors.

Exactement ce que je recherchais…

Et Marraine aussi, a l'air satisfaite à voir le petit sourire qu'elle dissimule à demi derrière sa main.

« Le complexe du Héros ! Voilà la justification de votre folle escapade, une fois de plus ! Vous ne tirez donc jamais leçon de vos erreurs Monsieur Potter ? Il a fallu, une fois de plus, que vous embarquiez vos amis dans une dangereuse aventure ! Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà suffisamment payé cher, eux aussi, de vous avoir suivi au Ministère en juin dernier ! Il faut croire qu'ils sont aussi inconscients que vous l'êtes ! Et il a fallu, en plus, que vous entraîniez l'un de mes élèves cette fois ! Quand donc apprendrez-vous à faire confiance aux adultes ! Vous auriez dû prévenir un professeur de cette situation ! » intervient le professeur Snape avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Oh ! Merci Merlin !

Juste ce qu'il fallait pour enfoncer le clou et me permettre de prendre un air encore plus contrit.

Je baisse donc la tête, faisant mine d'être vraiment honteux. En rougissant aussi… Et ce rougissement, ajoute encore du crédit à mon attitude soumise et déconfite, même s'il est en fait la conséquence de l'énorme effort que je dois fournir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête du Ministre qui semble complètement désolé de ma bêtise et celle d'Ombrage qui ne se remet pas depuis que Draco a avoué être allé lui aussi au Manoir Malfoy la nuit dernière…

« Draco Malfoy vous a dit que sa mère était prisonnière de Vous-Savez-Qui et vous l'avez cru sur parole et vous êtes allés au Manoir la chercher ? Alors même que vous saviez que son père est un dangereux Mangemort ? Il aurait pu vous raconter une fable et vous attirer dans un piège pour se venger ! » fait remarquer Scrimgeour, fronçant les sourcils et semblant se poser des questions sur mon niveau intellectuel ou ma santé mentale…

« Oh ! Nous étions assurés qu'il disait la vérité ! Dobby, un Elfe de maison qui m'est très attaché depuis que j'ai amené Lucius Malfoy à le libérer, nous a confirmé le fait. Il allait souvent voir son frère jumeau resté au Manoir Malfoy et Byddo lui avait dit que la mère de Draco était retenue prisonnière. » réponds-je, en haussant les épaules et en affichant un air un peu idiot, dans le but de paraître vraiment léger et irréfléchi.

« Mais tout de même ! Vous êtes allés vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Si Vous-Savez-Qui avait été au Manoir, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de vous ! Après tout, cet Elfe là, Byddo, pouvait avoir reçu l'ordre de mentir ! Comme Scrimgeour l'a fait remarquer, toute cette histoire pouvait être une mise en scène dont Draco Malfoy était le complice ! Et sa mère avec ! » s'écrie Fudge, effaré et qui tombe décidément tout droit dans le panneau dans lequel nous voulions qu'il tombe.

« Bah… Nous nous doutions bien que Vous-Savez-Qui avait des projets pour Halloween. Il en a presque toujours à cette date ! Nous sommes donc allés au Manoir et nous avons attendu de voir s'il sortait ou non de là. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous n'aurions pas pénétré dans la propriété des Malfoy, nous serions partis, bien entendu ! » s'exclame Ron, en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents et complètement naïfs…

« Oui, et puis nous avions un plan solide ! Harry, Ron et Neville faisaient diversion dans le parc pendant que Draco et moi sommes entrés discrètement dans le Manoir ! Toute cette opération de sauvetage devait aller très vite ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si cela ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu ! Mais il y a toujours des impondérables ou des accrocs même dans les meilleurs plans n'est-ce pas ! » intervient Hermione, avec un petit air supérieur mais d'un ton assez… puéril dirais-je.

Elle ne va pas couper à une réputation de gamine sûre d'elle mais complètement évaporée… Un comble, lorsqu'on sait combien elle est brillante !

« Une diversion ? Quelle genre de diversion ? » s'enquiert Fudge, la mine de plus en plus abasourdie devant notre apparente stupidité.

« Avec des FeuxFous, comme ceux que les jumeaux Weasley nous ont appris à fabriquer cet été. On en avait des quantités pour faire de la pub pour le magasin de Georges et Fred ! On s'est dit que se serait un bon moyen de diversion ! Cela ne pouvait qu'attirer les Mangemorts à la fenêtre ou dehors et pendant ce temps là, Draco et Hermione avaient le temps de faire sortir Madame Malfoy en toute discrétion ! Et puis, pour lancer les FeuxFous, il faut être sur des balais… Il était prévu que les Mangemorts pourraient nous courser, ce qui ne facilite pas l'usage d'une baguette et réduisait les risques. Et cela a marché, ils n'ont pas pu nous lancer beaucoup de Sorts… Surtout qu'on y voyait pas grand chose avec la pluie battante et que les FeuxFous leur compliquaient la tâche. » explique Neville en se tortillant sur sa chaise d'un air faussement candide mais rougissant sincèrement sous le regard maintenant sévère du chef des Aurors.

« Oui. Le temps était affreux et on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Et on allait très vite aussi ! Il y a des Mangemorts qui se sont télescopés dans la précipitation et sont tombés ou sont partis en vrille. C'est comme ça que la plupart ont dû se blesser ou même se tuer. J'en ai vu deux qui sont tombés sur les tridents des tritons d'une fontaine et il y en a un qui s'est pris le mur d'enceinte du Manoir, la tête la première. Et un autre encore, qui a été projeté dans une fenêtre. » interviens-je, avec du regret authentique dans la voix.

Après tout, je suis vraiment affecté par cela. Ces morts me hanteront toute ma vie…

« Tu oublies celui dont la tête a pris feu quand il s'est mangé un feu d'artifice. Celui là aussi a fait une sacrée chute après ça…» ajoute Ron, très pâle et les mains tremblantes

« Il y a aussi le Mangemort qui a voulu nous tuer Hermione et moi et qui s'est pris la hache d'une des armures du couloir qui mène au bureau de mon père. L'armure est tombée après un Stupéfix raté d'Hermione et il a été salement blessé à la cuisse. » ajoute Draco, l'air chagriné et tapotant la main d'Hermione dans un geste de réconfort.

« Mais je lui ai fait un garrot après l'avoir enfin Stupefixé! Je ne l'aurais pas laissé se vider de son sang ! Je ne suis pas sans cœur ni conscience ! Et puis, je suis majeure depuis septembre alors j'ai le droit d'utiliser la Magie en dehors de l'école, moi ! » s'exclame Hermione en se dressant sur ses ergots, comme vexée par le ton et l'attitude condescendante de Draco.

Et se défendant également pour avoir lancé un Sort en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard…

« Oui et puis c'était de la légitime défense comme quand tu as enfermé les autres là, dans la cave ! Et il y a aussi ceux que tu as enfermés dans un coffre à bois après qu'ils aient reçu un Sort de Sommeil. Vraiment ! C'était une idée dangereuse Malfoy ! Ils auraient pu mourir étouffés ! Ils sont peut-être morts d'ailleurs ! » la défend Ron, avec une conviction telle qu'on le dirait prêt à sauter sur Draco à la moindre parole de travers de sa part.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu Weasley ! Et puis, Tu-Sais-Qui et ses sbires pouvaient rentrer à tout moment ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir figure-toi ! J'ai pensé que les autres Mangemorts les libèreraient en rentrant… Ils ne sont pas morts n'est-ce pas ? » se défend à son tour Draco en prenant d'abord l'air mortifié sous les accusations de Ron puis suppliant quand il se tourne vers le chef des Aurors, comme pour lui demander de confirmer que non, les Mangemorts enfermés dans le coffre à bois ne sont pas morts...

Ce que nous savons déjà…

Merlin !

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous faisons les uns et les autres pour conserver notre sérieux…

J'ai l'impression de vivre une scène surréaliste…

Et à voir l'œil pétillant du professeur Dumbledore, je sais qu'il goûte au spectacle à sa juste mesure. Nous prenons tous l'air tellement bête que cela en est parfaitement ridicule mais, de toute évidence, ni Fudge, ni Scrimgeour, ni les Aurors ne mettent en doute notre sincérité.

Il n'y a guère qu'Ombrage pour nous regarder d'un air furieux et suspicieux. Les autres, ont l'air vraiment désolés, affligés de notre bêtise…

Mais il est temps de mettre fin à cette comédie et de diriger la conversation vers autre chose avant que les questions ne se précisent et qu'il ne soit plus délicat d'y répondre sans mentir de façon éhontée…

Et c'est à moi qu'il appartient de le faire, comme convenu avec les autres. Alors je saute sur l'occasion que Draco me donne de reporter l'attention vers un point qui me semble nébuleux…

« Voldemort ! » m'écrie-je, écarquillant les yeux, comme pris d'une inspiration soudaine « Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'était pas au Manoir quand les Aurors y sont allés ? »

Scrimgeour frissonne en entendant le nom maudit et Fudge gémit presque. Ombrage pâlit considérablement, redevenant verdâtre…

Mais déjà, Scrimgeour se reprend et me regarde dans les yeux.

« Excellente question Monsieur Potter. Il est effectivement étrange que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ait été absent.. S'il a jamais seulement été au Manoir ! » affirme-t-il, de nouveau soupçonneux…

Merde !

Ma diversion n'est vraiment pas réussie.

« Oh ! Mais il y était ! J'en ai la preuve ! Nous les avons vus sortir, lui et tous ses Mangemorts, pour aller attaquer le Terrier et les parents d'Hermione ! En je peux vous montrer le souvenir si le professeur Dumbledore veut bien me prêter sa Pensine ! Ou alors faites-moi prendre du Veritaserum ! Mais il y était ! Et peut-être même, qu'il était caché dans le Manoir quand vous y êtes allé ! » m'écrie-je encore sur une autre inspiration, beaucoup plus heureuse cette fois…

« Eh, bien… Le fait que Harry est prêt à nous faire voir ce souvenir ou à prendre du Veritaserum, est la preuve qu'il ne ment pas. » fait remarquer le Directeur en regardant Fudge par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

« Ou c'est encore une entourloupe de sa part ! Un bluff ! » déclare sournoisement Ombrage qui n'a plus rien dit depuis un bon bout de temps et semble de plus en plus contrariée, pour ne pas dire enragée…

« Allons Dolorès ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Vous avez déjà accusé M. Potter de mentir à maintes reprises l'an dernier et il s'est pourtant avéré à chaque fois qu'il disait la stricte vérité ! » s'insurge McGo en lui lançant un regard furibond.

« Oui… Et je garde encore la trace des retenues que vous m'avez données à cette occasion, Madame » déclare-je sur un soupir, prenant l'air malheureux d'un incompris et en montrant bien visiblement le dos de ma main où l'on voit encore les cicatrices.

Ombrage a le bon goût de se taire cette fois et de battre légèrement en retraite, maîtrisant à grand peine une brusque rougeur.

Après tout, s'il n'est pas entièrement Noir, le Sort utilisé pour me faire écrire avec mon sang est loin, très loin d'être Blanc…

Ce qui pourrait jeter le total discrédit sur sa personne, elle qui tente de m'abattre sous couvert de la loi et le respect des règles…

« Moi, ce que je trouve le plus étrange dans toute cette histoire » intervient soudain Draco, « C'est comment les Aurors ont pu pénétrer dans le Manoir sans y être invités par quelqu'un de la famille. Est-ce qu'on peut annuler un Sort de Sang ? »

« Les Aurors qui sont venus avec moi, ont déjà été invités à entrer dans le Manoir par votre père, Monsieur Malfoy. A l'occasion d'une fouille quand nous le soupçonnions de cacher des artefacts de Magie Noire… » répond le chef des Aurors, en le regardant cette fois d'un œil sévère.

Draco rougit, mais ne se démonte pas.

« D'accord. Je comprends maintenant. Alors dans ce cas, il faut effectivement se demander pourquoi Vous-savez-qui n'était plus là, alors qu'il avait fait du Manoir son quartier général depuis plus d'un an. Ma tante Bellatrix aussi y était… Et qui a tué les trois Mangemorts qui ont péri d'un Avada Kedavra ? Et d'abord, qui sont les personnes qui vous ont dit que ma Mère avait été victime d'un enlèvement ? Ils sont gonflés d'avoir dit assister à une réception organisée par Maman, quand ils étaient ses geôliers ! La pauvre était enfermée dans la cave quand nous l'avons trouvée ! Et elle était si faible qu'elle ne pouvait marcher ! J'ai dû la porter, Hermione peut en témoigner !  
J'espère que vous avez gardé ces soi-disant témoins de bonne foi en lieu sûr, parce qu'ils sont tous des complices de Vous-Savez-Qui ! » déclare-t-il, sur un ton tout Gryffondor, mais en reprenant son air à la Lucius Malfoy, hautain et dédaigneux.

Cette fois, c'est Scrimgeour qui rougit, tandis que tous les regards convergent vers lui.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils emmenaient les blessés à Ste Mangouste mais qu'ils se tiennent à la disposition de la justice. » répond-il, évasif.

« Vous avez au moins leurs noms ? » demande le professeur Snape d'une voix doucereuse .

« Oui… Il y avait Amycus et Alecto Carrow et Dave Rigewood qui étaient dans la cave. Tarquin MacTavish et Bertram Yaxley étaient simplement sévèrement assommés et ils sortaient effectivement d'un coffre à bois quand nous sommes arrivés. Mais il y avait aussi des blessés dont certains très gravement atteints. Ceux-là, c'était les Thorpe : Astérion Senior et sa femme Edith ; Miles Bletchley, effectivement blessé à la cuisse ; Cameron Warrington ; Roger Greengrass ; Reginald Montague et Thorfin Rowle. Ils ont tous été sérieusement touchés et à moins qu'ils aient un Médicomage particulièrement doué dans leurs relations, ils ne s'en sortiront pas sans séquelle, s'ils s'en sortent. Il me semble évident maintenant, qu'ils ont effectivement fait de très mauvaises chutes. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient de multiples fractures et Edith Thorpe était gravement brûlée à la tête, en plus d'avoir une fracture de la colonne vertébrale, selon nos constatations. » répond Scrimgeour d'une voix un peu blanche.

« Miles Bletchley étaient parmi eux et vous avez cru à l'histoire qu'ils vous ont racontée ? Pourtant vous deviez savoir que son jeune frère avait tenté de tuer Ginevra Weasley hier, sur l'ordre de Vous-savez-qui ! Rien que cela aurait dû les rendre suspects à vos yeux Scrimgeour ! » fait remarquer sévèrement McGo

« Madame Malfoy n'était nulle part, il y avait des dégâts considérables dans la maison, il était évident qu'il y avait eu effraction et que l'attaque venait de l'extérieur. Et tous les blessés étaient essentiellement concentrés dans la salle de réception… Il y avait aussi les vestiges d'un festin… Et trois morts dans le parc, devant le Manoir ! Enfin, à première vue, leur histoire se tenait ! » se défend le chef des Aurors, qui n'a pourtant plus l'air si sûr de sa dernière affirmation.

« A première vue peut-être… Mais les traces d'effraction auraient dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Avec la Protection du Sang, dont vous connaissiez l'existence, personne n'aurait pu pénétrer à l'intérieur du Manoir sans y avoir été invité par un Malfoy. Comment, dans ce cas, nos élèves auraient-il pu pénétrer dans les lieux sans la présence de Draco Malfoy ou l'invitation de sa mère ? » insiste judicieusement mon prof de potion.

« C'est vrai… Je n'y ai pas pensé sur l'instant. » répond Scrimgeour, visiblement embarrassé.

« Un peu trop prompt à accuser ces jeunes gens qui ont fait preuve de beaucoup de courage pour aller sauver une pauvre femme prisonnière dans sa propre demeure et gardée par une bonne douzaine de Mangemorts ! » s'exclame Mcgo en le gratifiant d'un regard terrible.

« Une petite vingtaine de Mangemorts Minerva. Vous oubliez les Mangemorts décédés. » intervient Madame De Paimpont d'un ton doux.

« C'est vrai Nally. Pouvons-nous connaître leur identité ? Nous devrons annoncer leur décès aux élèves qui pourraient être concernés par cette terrible nouvelle, avant que la Gazette ne le fasse, une fois de plus. Evitons au moins de renouveler la triste expérience de ce matin. » déclare notre Directeur en regardant avec reproche un Fudge rougissant.

Je me sens mal.

Je connais au moins l'un des noms…

Marcus Flint…

Mon ancien rival au Quidditch…

C'est sûr maintenant qu'il est mort lui aussi, puisque son nom n'a pas été cité parmi les blessés.

Mais je ne suis pas le seul à me sentir mal.

Les autres sont aussi tendus que moi.

Aussi longtemps que ces morts n'avaient pas de noms, nous nous posions des questions, certes, mais nous n'avions pas à voir des regards pleins de reproches se poser sur nous, par les enfants qu'ils ont peut-être ici, à Poudlard.

Quand la nouvelle sera connue, des élèves vont nous haïr…

Et nous le montrer… comme les Thorpe, dont la mère est gravement blessée…

Nous serons aussi hantés par leurs regards que par les morts…

Putain !…

Que la guerre est moche !

« Oui… Oui, vous pouvez savoir… Les trois touchés par des Avada sont Bartholomew Gilford, Lester Rafferty et Jay Deli. Les autres, sont Marcus Flint, Alinor Taylor, Wong Li et Raynald Corbin… » souffle Scrimgeour.

Jay Deli… Le père de Ramaya…

Oh Merde !

Et Wong Li, un parent de Su Li, la Serdaigle qui est en Sixième année ?

Et il y a une Gilford, un Rafferty et un Taylor chez les Serpentards…

Merde !… Draco risque fort d'être l'objet d'une vengeance de leur part dès son retour dans les Cachots !

Et Ron, Hermione, Neville et moi avons aussi tout intérêt à surveiller nos arrières...

« Des Avada… Ils se sont entretués, sans doute en se trompant de cible alors qu'ils poursuivaient les enfants.. » échafaude Fudge, l'air assez incertain cependant.

« Ou bien Vous-Savez-Qui est rentré au Manoir et les a tués lui-même pour les punir d'avoir perdu sa prisonnière. Ce serait tout à fait dans ses méthodes. Ensuite, il sera parti trouver refuge ailleurs, sachant que sa cachette ne serait pas longue à être découverte, sans même se préoccuper du sort des blessés, ni libérer ceux qui étaient enfermés » suggère Scrimgeour, beaucoup plus sûr de lui.

Il a raison, c'est Voldemort qui les a tués, mais il ne savait pas encore que sa prisonnière s'était envolée…

Il était furieux de sa défaite au Terrier.

Et de ma provocation…

« Oui, cela correspond tout à fait à sa façon de procéder. Mais je pense aussi à une possible ruse de sa part, avec une complicité, celle de votre témoin, celui qui vous a indiqué l'attaque au Manoir… Car pourquoi laisser ses Mangemorts sur place ? Pourquoi confirmer cette histoire d'enlèvement ? Et dans ce cas, qui aurait pu leur dire qu'ils devaient confirmer ce soi-disant témoignage ? » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, en dardant un regard sérieux vers Fudge.

« Quoi ! M'accusez-vous Dumbledore ? » s'exclame ce dernier, rouge de colère.

Il est vraiment idiot et ne réfléchit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez celui-là ! Il était pourtant clair que notre Directeur incriminait Voldemort !

Quant à moi, je suis toujours prêt à parier qu'Ombrage n'est pas étrangère à tout cela non plus… Il n'y a qu'à voir sa déception grandissante pour en être persuadé…

« Nullement Cornelius. Mais je pense que quelqu'un a voulu vous nuire… Et Voldemort doit désirer voir votre tête, déjà fragilisée, tomber pour de bon cette fois, afin de placer l'un de ses pions à votre place. J'espère que vous n'avez pas déjà fait circuler toute cette histoire, dans sa version erronée, par le biais de la Gazette car ce serait votre perte… » précise notre Directeur, l'air un peu anxieux semble-t-il.

Merde ! Le hibou !

C'était pour ça je parie ! Pour prévenir la Gazette !

Et elle s'est vraiment dépêchée de l'envoyer ce hibou Ombrage !

Sur ordre de Fudge ? Ou de sa propre initiative ?

« Non… Nous ne l'avons pas fait. J'attendais les conclusions des Aurors et de l'enquête… Non… La Gazette n'a pas été alertée encore, n'est-ce pas Dolorès ? » répond précipitamment Fudge en se tournant vers le crapaud.

Complice ! Elle est complice !

J'en mettrais ma main à couper !

« Je… C'est à dire que… Monsieur le Ministre, je croyais bien faire en prenant les devants pour que cela sorte avec certitude dans un éditorial spécial dès ce soir… Souvenez-vous, le Directeur de la Gazette attendait notre message aux Trois Balais et le hibou est parti dès que nous avons eu le rapport de Scrimgeour…Il attendait juste les conclusions des Aurors pour écrire son article, mettre sous presse et envoyer ses hiboux dans tout le pays… Ce doit être trop tard pour les rattraper, Cornelius. Je crains qu'il ne faille attendre demain matin pour faire un démenti…» révèle Ombrage, de plus en plus verte, ce qui accentue encore sa ressemblance avec un crapaud.

Notre Ministre pâlit dangeureusement.

« Wistily ! Retournez vite à Londres et assurez-vous que la Gazette publie la bonne version de l'histoire !... Non, attendez… Il ne voudra jamais lâcher une histoire pareille… Quitte à devoir démentir et publier des excuses… C'est fini… Je suis fini !… Albus !… Vous devez m'aider !… Dites-moi ce que je dois faire ! » implore brusquement Fudge, complètement affolé, voire même sur le point de défaillir.

Il se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et sort promptement un mouchoir de sa poche pour éponger la sueur qui perle maintenant abondamment sur son front, malgré sa pâleur mortelle…

« Perceval, appelez le Directeur de la Gazette par cheminette et demandez-lui d'annuler son éditorial, s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard, Et proposez un dédommagement, s'il a déjà mis sous presse… Qu'il dépêche un reporter ici dans une heure, en lui promettant une histoire bien plus sensationnelle. Il nous faut entendre le reste de ce que ces enfants ont à nous dire et les lecteurs voudront savoir où se trouve Madame Malfoy et connaître sa version des faits. Et puis, ils voudront aussi savoir ce que nous avons décidé concernant ces jeunes gens… Je vous fais confiance pour le convaincre, mon garçon. » recommande le professeur Dumbledore en servant une tasse de thé bien fort au Ministre effondré.

« Bien Monsieur ! Tout de suite Monsieur ! » s'empresse d'acquiescer Percy, avant de se précipiter vers la cheminée.

Ombrage enrage complètement cette fois et son regard empli de haine ne me quitte pas…

Et cela me conforte encore dans ce que je pense depuis que Remus nous a dit que le Ministre avait eu vent des évènements qui se sont déroulés au Manoir Malfoy : Ombrage, l'ignoble Ombrage est complice des Mangemorts et de Voldemort…

J'en étais sûr !

Mais son plan a foiré, du moins pour cette fois, et Fudge semble prêt à se réconcilier avec le professeur Dumbledore, pour préserver sa place…

******************

**Severus**

Voilà.

Albus gagne une nouvelle manche quand tout semblait pourtant sur le point de s'écrouler. Et les gamins vont s'en sortir sans dommage ou presque…

Ils se sont vraiment bien débrouillés pour l'instant, avec leur air idiot.

Encore une fois, je suis surpris de la facilité avec laquelle ils rebondissent.

Plutôt qu'inventer une histoire, ils ont pris le parti de dire la vérité, en l'édulcorant largement et en passant sous silence le rôle de l'Ordre du Phénix bien sûr, mais la vérité tout de même….

Une idée toute simple, à la Gryffondor, mais tout à fait dans l'esprit de Serpentard également, si l'on considère la stratégie magistrale utilisée pour retourner la situation en deux temps trois mouvements…

Harry avait raison.

Et finalement, cela va payer.

Ils ont tellement simplifié et résumé la situation qu'ils passent pour des crétins inconscients certes, mais leur présentation ou plutôt représentation, est réellement très crédible. Après tout, le trio et Neville sont connus, déjà, pour se précipiter vers le danger sans réfléchir plus avant aux conséquences…

Des adolescents sûrs d'eux et convaincus que rien ne pourra leur arriver et qu'ils se sortiront de toute situation…

Des fanfarons idiots…

Et ça marche…

« Tout va bien Monsieur le Ministre ! Les hiboux n'étaient pas encore partis et le Directeur de la Gazette accepte de coopérer ! La discussion a été âpre mais je l'ai finalement convaincu qu'il avait beaucoup à gagner à attendre demain matin avant de sortir son prochain journal et je lui ai garanti l'exclusivité du reportage concernant cette affaire aux multiples rebondissements ! Je lui ai promis une interview de tous les protagonistes aussi. Je sais que cela ne te plait pas Harry, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou il sortait son article, quitte à devoir publier un démenti demain. » déclare Perceval Wealsey en sortant la tête de la cheminée.

Harry fait la grimace mais affirme de bonne grâce qu'il répondra aux questions qu'on lui posera…

Fudge exhale un soupir de soulagement et s'éponge encore le front avec un mouchoir tout en s'affalant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il lance un regard éperdu de reconnaissance en direction de son jeune assistant, avant de se tourner vers Albus qui lui tend une nouvelle tasse de thé.

Perceval devrait profiter de la situation pour lui demander une augmentation. Car convaincre le Directeur de la Gazette de laisser tomber son éditorial n'a pas dû être une mince affaire…

« Avant que le reporter de la Gazette n'arrive, il nous faut éclaircir quelques points nébuleux et d'autres plus joyeux. D'abord, Harry, dis-nous où se trouve actuellement Madame Malfoy ? » demande Albus, comme s'il ne le savait pas.

« Chez moi, Monsieur. » répond spontanément Harry.

Il n'aurait pas dû… Pourvu qu'aucun des autres ne demande de précision, sinon, c'est fichu…

Mais pourquoi diable aussi, Albus a-t-il posé cette question !

« Chez vous ! Et votre famille Moldue l'a acceptée ! Vous avez débarqué en pleine nuit avec une sorcière qui leur est inconnue et ils ont accepté la situation sans protester, ni poser de question ? » s'étonne à juste titre Scrimgeour.

Oh ! Oh ! Comment Harry va-t-il se sortir de là ?

« Effectivement, quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, ma famille n'a aucunement protesté. Et Madame Malfoy sera traitée avec tous les égards qu'elle mérite. Ses Elfes de maison également. » affirme Harry avec aplomb

Oh ! Le malin !…

Il ne précise pas de quel chez lui il s'agit !…

Evidemment que sa famille n'a pas protesté, puisque celle de Privet Drive ignore tout tandis que Nally, Lupin, la famille Weasley et moi-même avons plus que cautionné son entreprise !…

« Bien, très bien ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi et que Madame Malfoy est à l'abri, passons à la suite. Maintenant il va nous falloir parler de la conséquence de vos actes. Vous avez quitté l'école, en pleine nuit, pour aller porter secours à Madame Malfoy. C'était une intention fort louable de votre part, mais vos camarades ne vont pas tarder à l'apprendre et ils ne comprendraient pas que vous restiez impunis tous les cinq. » déclare Albus, sur un ton grave cette fois.

Les enfants hochent la tête. Je sais qu'ils comprennent parfaitement la situation.

Devant le Ministre et le chef des Aurors, Albus est bien obligé d'intervenir à ce propos.

« Le renvoi, c'est tout ce qu'ils mériteraient pour avoir transgressé les règles à ce point ! Surtout qu'ils sont récidivistes pour la plupart ! » intervient sournoisement Ombrage, qui reprend du poil de la bête.

Je n'apprécie guère Fudge, que je tiens pour un parfait imbécile, mais elle, je la déteste profondément. Cette femme est vindicative, revancharde et cruelle…

De la vraie graine de Mangemort…

« Je doute que l'opinion publique apprécie une telle décision, Dolorès ! Je gage même, que bien des sorciers et sorcières penseront au contraire qu'ils mériteraient une récompense !. » fait remarquer Minerva en dardant un regard noir vers la sous-secrétaire d'Etat.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord… Mais je suis obligé d'appuyer Albus.

Je ne le ferais cependant pas au détriment des gamins…

« Certes, Minerva. Vous défendez vos Gryffondors et c'est bien naturel. Mais Albus a raison. Ils doivent être punis pour éviter tout débordement, tout comme le jeune Nott a été puni hier… » interviens-je donc, doucereux et en regardant ma collègue avec insistance.

« Certes, comme vous dites Severus… Mais Monsieur Malfoy était là-bas également. Il ne s'agit donc pas seulement de Gryffondors ! Et nous n'avons qu'à leur infliger la même punition qu'à Monsieur Nott pendant que nous y sommes ! Cela nous évitera des pertes de temps considérables si nous rassemblons tous ces jeunes gens en une même retenue ! Cela vous convient-il Severus ? » répond sèchement Minerva avec une raideur feinte.

« Cela me convient parfaitement. » réponds-je, satisfait.

Nous nous sommes parfaitement compris…

Cette punition n'en sera pas une… Mais cela, Fudge, Ombrage, Scrimgeour et les Aurors ne le sauront jamais….

A part Tonks et Kingsley bien sûr…

« Et à moi également. Vous serez donc en retenue chaque soir de la semaine jusqu'aux vacances de Noël et aurez à accomplir des devoirs infligés par vos professeurs. Ces retenues seront supervisées par Mesdames De Paimpont et McGonagall et les professeurs Lupin et Snape. Elles auront lieu du lundi au vendredi de 19H00 à 21H00. » explique Albus en direction des gamins, davantage pour éclairer Fudge et les Aurors sur ce qui les attend qu'eux-mêmes, puisqu'ils savent parfaitement ce dont Théodore Nott a écopé…

Ombrage n'a pas du tout l'air d'être satisfaite.

Et elle l'est encore moins, quand Albus se tourne vers Fudge, pour lui demander, l'air joyeux :

« Et maintenant, parlons de leur récompense. Qu'en pensez-vous, Cornelius ? »

Ombrage est violette maintenant. Et je ne serais pas étonné si elle tombait raide sous le coup d'une attaque.

« Ce n'est pas sérieux ! » couine-t-elle avec force.

« Bien sûr que si ! Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Minerva. Nombres de sorciers et sorcières penseront qu'ils méritent tout à fait une récompense pour avoir osé défier Voldemort et délivrer la mère en détresse de l'un de leur camarade ! Ils verront de la noblesse dans ce geste ! Par ailleurs, ils sont un exemple parfait pour leurs camarades de Maison. En mettant de côté leur ancienne adversité et leur animosité, ils ont prouvé qu'une entente était tout à fait possible entre les Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard ! L'école ne peut à la fois les punir et les récompenser. Nous avons donné la punition, au Ministère l'honneur de donner la récompense. Cela vous fera bonne presse Cornelius… » réplique Albus, l'œil pétillant et tirant sur la corde sensible du Ministre…

A l'allusion à la bonne presse qu'il pourrait récolter, Fudge change totalement d'expression et d'attitude…

« Je… Euh… Oui, une récompense s'impose, vous avez raison Albus !… Euh… Voyons, que peut-on proposer ? La Médaille du Mérite Magique ? Oui… C'est cela !… Une médaille d'or pour leur courage et leur esprit solidaire !… Et… Deux cent cinquante gallions chacun !…Qu'en pensez-vous ? » répond Fudge, l'air joyeux, et quémandant l'approbation d'Albus, comme un petit garçon quémanderait l'approbation de son père…

Pathétique…

Vraiment pathétique…

Les gamins, eux, sont éberlués.

Et je les comprends. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à cela.

Moi non plus d'ailleurs… Il est très généreux sur ce coup le Ministre…

Mais après tout, après les risques qu'ils ont pris et le courage dont ils ont fait preuve, les gamins le méritent amplement…

« Parfait ! La remise de la médaille devra cependant se faire en terrain neutre. Nous ne pouvons pas la leur remettre à l'école alors qu'ils vont être mis en retenue ici. Il faut donc réfléchir à le faire ailleurs et en toute sécurité. Demain sur la place de Pré-au-Lard me semble tout à fait adapté d'autant qu'une sortie est prévue pour les élèves. Exceptionnellement, nous pourrions aussi y convier les élèves de Première et Deuxième année. Qu'en pensez-vous, Cornelius ? » propose Albus, étourdissant d'énergie.

« Oui… Oui… C'est bien… Demain. C'est parfait oui ! Vous avez entendu Scrimgeour ? Il faudra organiser cela et prévoir de sécuriser le village avec tous les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette disponibles ! Rappelez ceux qui sont en repos hebdomadaire s'il le faut ! Je veux les effectifs au complet ! Nous ferons cela à 15H30. Cela laissera un délai convenable entre cette cérémonie et les funérailles des Aurors qui ont lieu à 09H00 demain matin ! Le Directeur de la Gazette n'aura qu'à faire un Editorial Spécial demain soir pour honorer les Aurors décédés et leur famille à qui nous remettrons l'Ordre de Merlin posthume de leur défunt. Ainsi, son journal de dimanche matin pourra largement être consacré à la remise des médailles, sans que cela ne paraisse déplacé ! Oui ! Procédons ainsi ! » approuve Fudge, qui a retrouvé son plein enthousiasme et son assurance.

Et voilà !

Le retournement de situation est complet !

Fudge qui était venu ici pour porter de graves accusations contre Harry et ses amis et les faire emprisonner à Azkaban pour meurtres et enlèvement, va finalement les honorer en héros et leur remettre une généreuse récompense…

Et par-dessus le marché, il semble être parfaitement réconcilié avec l'idée de faire à nouveau d'Albus son conseil privé…

Cette fois, c'est le parfait échec pour Ombrage qui n'a plus du tout de couleur…

On dirait une poupée de chiffon, particulièrement laide, avachie sur sa chaise…

Et elle n'a pas fini de s'en prendre plein la figure je pense…

Car si j'en juge les regards que Minerva lui lance, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle lui réserve un chat de sa chatte… sans vilain jeu de mot…

...

**... Quelle surprise, hein !...**

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement !...**

**...**


	3. La Valse Du Pantin 1

**Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma super bêta ! Allez donc faire un tour sur ses fics, vous ne le regretterez pas !**

....

**Réponse Review Anonyme Livre I sur mon forum pour : - Canardo -**

...

...

**La Valse Du Pantin 1/2**

_**Vendredi 1**__**er**__** Novembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : La Déconfiture D'Ombrage**

**Hermione**

C'est… Ubuesque…

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Il y a une demi-heure à peine nous étions accusés de meurtres et d'enlèvement et maintenant, Fudge demande à Scrimgeour de nous organiser une remise de médaille…

Le plus drôle, c'est la tête d'Ombrage…

Plus hébétée encore qu'à son retour de la Forêt Interdite l'an dernier !

Grand bien lui fasse, à cette ignoble mauvaise femme !

« Bon, maintenant que cette question est réglée, dites-moi, Cornelius, qui était votre témoin ? » demande le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant le Ministre par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

« Ingham Marsden. Selon Dolorès, il habite non loin du Manoir Malfoy. » répond le Ministre visiblement agacé de voir la conversation revenir sur un sujet délicat..

« Et c'est un ami de mon père ! Et au moins un sympathisant de Vous-savez-qui, s'il n'est pas lui même un Mangemort ! » déclare abruptement Draco, l'air méprisant.

Fudge sursaute puis se tourne brusquement vers Ombrage qui pâlit considérablement et jette un coup d'oeil noir vers Draco, avant d'adopter une attitude surprise...

Ce n'est pas très net, ça...

« Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit Dolorès ! » s'exclame le Ministre, avec une expression fortement contrariée.

« Je… Je ne le savais pas ! » se défend Ombrage, sa voix de petite fille partant dans les aigus et se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Mmmm... Comédie, je suis prête à le parier...

Harry aurait-il raison ? Porte-t-elle l'entière responsabilité dans cette histoire ? a-t-elle répondu volontairement ou à son corps défendant, à une demande de Voldemort ?

Je ne sais pas... mais j'ai un doute, un gros doute même...

« Vous m'avez pourtant affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un de vos grands amis de longue date et qu'il était digne de confiance ! Vous connaissez bien mal vos amis intimes Dolorès ! Et vous les choisissez fort mal également ! » s'insurge Fudge, véritablement en colère maintenant.

Il est gonflé !

Pendant des années il s'est laissé manipuler par Lucius Malfoy et maintenant il ose reprocher à Ombrage ses fréquentations !

Ce n'est pas que cela me chagrine, loin de là, mais quand même !

Autant de mauvaise foi !

Toujours est-il qu'Ombrage a l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs et qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle s'effondre complètement. Se faire remonter les bretelles par celui qu'elle paraissait idolâtrer au point d'être prête à tout l'an dernier pour jeter le discrédit sur Harry et le professeur Dumbledore semble beaucoup l'affecter…

Du moins, a-t-elle le visage horriblement décomposé.

Comédie encore ? Ou parce qu'elle s'est laissée abuser par son "grand ami" Marsden ? Ou qu'elle est en train de perdre une partie importante ? Et dans ce dernier cas, est-ce pour elle ou pour Voldemort ?

La suite nous le dira peut-être...

« Qu'a dit exactement ce Marsden ? » demande le professeur Mcgonagall en pinçant le nez en direction d'Ombrage, qui feint de ne rien entendre.

« Répondez, Dolorès. Après tout, c'est vous qui avez reçu le témoignage de cet homme ! » ordonne sèchement Fudge, en dardant un regard noir vers sa Sous-Secrétaire.

Ombrage verdit et tourne vite son propre regard vers notre Prof de métamorphose, tâchant de reprendre un peu contenance et de lui renvoyer tout le mépris qu'elle éprouve pour elle. C'est vrai que McGo a toujours osé lui tenir tête quand elle était ici en tant que Grande Inquisitrice. Ombrage ne doit pas la porter dans son cœur…

« Comme je l'ai expliqué à Cornelius, j'ai rencontré Ingham dans l'Atrium en rentrant de ma pause café avec mon cousin Hercule. Il a dit avoir été réveillé par des bruits, comme des pétarades répétées et avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'un feu d'artifice car il y avait aussi des éclats de lumières colorés… » commence-t-elle, d'un ton assez dur, avant que je ne l'interrompe

« Cela, ce n'est pas possible ! A moins d'être dans le périmètre immédiat de la propriété des Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas entendre ni voir le feu d'artifice ! Fred et Georges nous ont expliqué comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour que les habitants du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule ne voient ni n'entendent le feu d'artifice qu'ils avaient prévu pour les fiançailles de Bill et Fleur. Vous comprenez, ce n'était pas un feu d'artifice classique, mais des saynètes animées. Nous avons donc pris la précaution de faire la même chose dans le Wiltshire car nous ne voulions pas risquer de violer le Code International du Secret Magique ! » déclare-je, redressant fièrement le nez, dans cette attitude que Harry et Ron détestaient tant avant que nous ne devenions amis…

Elle se liquéfie et je jubile !

Et toc dans les dents Ombrage ! Ça t'apprendra à fréquenter des Mangemorts ! pense-je avec triomphe en mon for intérieur

Car ce type là, Ingham Marsden, son grand ami, ne peut qu'en être un, c'est certain !

Et elle ne pourra pas non plus nous accuser d'avoir bafoué la loi ! Ni continuer à colporter des mensonges !

« Hermione dit vrai ! Cet homme vous a menti ! Il devait être sur place pour avoir connaissance du feu d'artifice ! C'est donc un Mangemort ! Peut-être même l'un de ceux qui ont essayé de nous empêcher de délivrer la mère de Draco en nous jetant des Avada Kedavra ! C'est votre ami qu'il faut arrêter et enfermer à Azkaban, Madame ! » s'exclame Ron en plantant son regard dans celui d'Ombrage

Et re-toc ! Le clou commence à être bien enfoncé là ! Et la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat est plus verte que jamais !

« Je ne le savais pas Cornelius ! Je vous jure que je ne le savais pas ! » s'écrie Ombrage, l'air de paniquer maintenant.

Elle a l'air sincère, avec ses yeux suppliants et humides, pourtant, je n'arrive pas à la croire car je nourris maintenant à son encontre les mêmes certitudes que Harry…

Ombrage a beau essayer de convaincre Fudge de son innocence, elle est complice de cet Ingham Marsden, que c soit pour son propre compte ou celui de Voldemort! J'en suis certaine !

Elle s'affole parce qu'elle est en mauvaise posture c'est évident ! Et elle a tout intérêt à jouer une partie serrée pour espérer s'en sortir sans trop de casse, au bénéfice du doute. Et le seul moyen d'y parvenir, sera pour elle de rejeter toutes les fautes sur ce Marsen et laisser penser qu'elle n'est qu'une idiote crédule...

Oui, bientôt elle sera complètement discréditée aux yeux de tous et elle le sait... Elle va tout perdre. Car quel Ministre sain d'esprit garderait une collaboratrice qui se laisse facilement abuser ? Aucun !

Sauf Fudge peut-être... Mmmmm... Oui... Ce crétin pourrait parfaitement être l'exception qui confirme la règle...

Sauf si le professeur Dumbledore s'en mêle... Oh ! Merlin ! Faites qu'il s'en mêle !

« Ce Marsden s'est servi de vous et de votre crédulité, Dolorès ! Il s'est rapprochée de vous et vous a fait miroiter, je ne sais quoi dans le seul but de vous abuser et moi-même par extension ! Inutile d'en dire plus ! Vous ferez le reste de votre déclaration aux Aurors plus tard, Mademoiselle Ombrage ! Oui, cet homme a abusé de votre confiance et de vos sentiments à son égard de toute évidence ! Il vous a dit ce que vous vouliez entendre et vous vous êtes empressée de le croire ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat …  
Scrimgeour ! Allez tout de suite arrêter cet homme ! Et retournez également au Manoir Malfoy. Faites une fouille complète des lieux, vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas ! Prenez Dawlish, Whide et Mattigan avec vous. Revenez nous rendre compte dès que possible ! » décrète aussitôt Fudge, qui reprend du poil de la bête dirait-on.

Les Aurors sortent aussitôt au pas de course, leur balai récupéré dans le coin de la porte, sur l'épaule. Sans doute pour traverser plus rapidement le parc et atteindre la zone de Transplanage dans les plus brefs délais...

Ombrage, elle, me ferait presque pitié maintenant, si ce n'était la brève lueur haineuse que je surprends dans son regard sur le Ministre, avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures.

Ce qui confirme nettement mes certitudes

Maintenant, je suis absolument certaine que contrairement à ce qu'elle affirmait durant toute la dernière année scolaire, elle n'a jamais manœuvré en faveur du Ministre mais au bénéfice d'elle-même. Et maintenant aussi ! Elle briguait la place de Fudge sans doute.

Après tout, comme l'a souligné Harry, Ombrage aime le pouvoir et ses méthodes sont très discutables.

Oui…

Employer des Détraqueurs pour faire renvoyer ou éliminer Harry, user d'un sort de Magie Sombre sur des élèves lors des retenues, envisager, pour faire parler Harry, d'utiliser la torture par Doloris, un Sort Impardonnable …

Et tous ses propos répugnants sur les hybrides, la loi anti-Loups-Garous, les mises à l'épreuve du personnel de Poudlard et tous les décrets d'éducation qu'elle a fait passer l'an dernier pour mieux « contrôler » les élèves et exercer sa tyrannie !…

C'est du sectarisme et de l'obscurantisme tout ça !…

Là, elle adopte une attitude soumise et contrite, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas sincère…

Elle fait juste profil bas pour amadouer le Ministre et tâcher de rester dans ses bonnes grâces, malgré ses soi-disant « erreurs »…

Et une chose est sûre : elle fera payer sa déconfiture actuelle à quelqu'un…

Et je ne serais pas étonnée que nous soyons tous les cinq sa cible, dès que l'occasion se présentera. Car il n'y a aucun doute, au coup d'œil qu'elle nous a jeté, qu'elle nous tient pour responsables de sa situation…

Et qu'elle nous hait avec ferveur…

« Je ne serais guère étonné que vos Aurors ne trouvent rien du tout, Cornelius ! Les oiseaux se sont sûrement tous envolés à l'heure qu'il est et doivent avoir déjà rejoint la clandestinité. Par ailleurs, je ne doute pas un seul instant, que Vous-savez-qui et ses larrons attendent avec impatience les prochaines nouvelles, espérant une fois de plus, voir Harry Potter en accusation, ainsi que sa santé mentale et sa probité remises en question, tout comme l'an dernier ! Faire accuser de meurtre le héros au cœur pur de notre monde, quel meilleur moyen de vengeance après leur défaite cuisante ?! Le moral du pays aurait été mis au plus bas ! Même après publication d'un démenti formel, les soupçons et doutes auraient perduré et l'opprobre définitivement jeté sur Harry Potter et ses amis…  
Je remarque également que Vous-savez-qui est fort bien renseigné des faiblesses de votre collaboratrice et qu'il a largement profité de sa tendance excessive, à faire de Harry Potter le mouton noir de notre société ! Il a dû être avisé que Dolorès sautait sur la moindre occasion de salir la réputation de cet enfant, de le faire passer pour un menteur et un dangereux déséquilibré ! Il comptait, sans nul doute, sur cela pour que la Gazette soit informée séance tenante de cette accusation inepte de meurtre, avant que les faits aient été vérifiés !  
A confondre vitesse et précipitation on se met en danger, Cornelius ! Une fougue, une ardeur mal maîtrisés sont tout aussi nocives que l'immobilisme et l'attentisme ! Dolorès devrait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se laisser aller à son impétuosité, ne croyez-vous pas ?!Heureusement, que Perceval a joint le Directeur de la Gazette avant que son article paraisse, car le zèle malavisé de votre collaboratrice aurait vraiment pu vous coûter fort cher ! Je gage même, que cette fois, votre démission aurait été exigée sur-le-champ et totalement inévitable !  
Oui, Vous-savez-qui a bien failli réussir son coup ! Et il aurait pu placer un pantin à sa botte à votre place ! Imaginez le désastre que cela aurait été ! » fait remarquer le professeur McGonagall, que je trouve un rien sarcastique et perfide.

Car elle enfonce impitoyablement le clou en remettant le couvert encore et encore, sur les « erreurs » successives d'Ombrage et son manque de discernement… Et sur son acharnement systématique sur Harry.

De plus, elle évoque la possibilité de Voldemort plaçant un pantin à la tête de la Communauté Sorcière, quand elle-même joue les marionnettistes avec le Ministre actuel, le manœuvrant manifestement pour qu'il prenne quelques distances avec Ombrage et son influence néfaste…

Ombrage…

Le nouveau pantin que Voldemort comptait voir à la tête du Ministère ?

C'est fort possible, ça !

Fudge pâlit de nouveau fortement et regarde en coin vers la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat.

Il me semble voir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner sous son chapeau melon vert. De toute évidence, les remarques du professeur McGonagall le font réfléchir… pour une fois…

Oh ! Je l'embrasserais volontier McGo pour tout ce qu'elle vient de dire ! C'est exactement ce que j'espérais voir notre Directeur faire ! Mais c'est encore mieux que ce soit elle qui le fasse ! Car elle est bien plus mordante que ne l'aurait sans doute été le professeur Dumbledore...

Et que c'est un régal...

« Minerva a raison, Mademoiselle Ombrage. Et je ne peux garder auprès de moi une collaboratrice qui pourrait me nuire à cause de sa naïveté et de son zèle inconsidéré, aussi précieuse que cette collaboratrice ait pu être par le passé. Sachez, très chère, que j'en suis sincèrement navré mais, malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour vous, je vais devoir me séparer de vous et vous muter dans un autre service. Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant outre mesure, car je veillerai personnellement à ce que votre nouveau poste soit à la mesure de vos compétences et de notre longue amitié. Vous aurez toujours des responsabilités, un peu amoindries, certes, mais votre petite erreur doit être sanctionnée, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fait le tri de vos relations et que ma confiance puisse vous être à nouveau totalement accordée.» déclare-t-il soudain, l'air sincèrement ennuyé

Oh! Gagné!

Bon, d'accord, il n'est pas assez sévère à mon goût avec elle, Fudge, mais il la met à l'écart tout de même ! Et cela, elle ne s'y attendait sûrement pas !…

Et pour quelqu'un qui aime autant le pouvoir, être écartée des Hautes Sphères du Ministère, devant témoin, doit être terriblement humiliant. D'autant que cet éloignement ne lui permettra plus d'exercer son influence néfaste sur le Ministre.

Je comprends qu'elle soit verte et nauséeuse… de rage…

Oui, de rage. Nul doute aux crispations saccadées de ses mains.

« Faire le tri de mes relations ! Que votre confiance puisse m'être de nouveau accordée ! Vous n'avez donc plus confiance en moi ? Mais, Cornelius ! Je vous ai pourtant toujours été fidèle durant toutes ces longues années à votre service ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai toujours fait pour votre seul bénéfice ! Je ne vous nuirais jamais ! Je vous ai toujours indéfectiblement soutenu Cornelius ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour que la Communauté Sorcière se range à vos opinions et décisions ! Tout fait pour vous protéger ! Je suis même venue enseigner dans cette école, pour faire taire toutes ces rumeurs en votre défaveur et enquêter sur la conspiration dont vous faisiez l'objet ! » couine et crache Ombrage, le visage déformé par ses efforts pour tâcher de maîtriser sa colère et la cacher derrière une façade chagrinée

Fudge, qui ne brille pas par sa patience plus qu'il ne brille par son intelligence, semble soudain profondément agacé par la tentative véhémente d'Ombrage pour se défendre et il rougit de colère.

Je crois bien qu'Ombrage aurait mieux fait de se taire… Car cette fois, il ne la ménage plus du tout…

Au contraire…

« Je vous ai envoyée ici sur votre propre conseil, souvenez-vous-en ! Et le fait est, qu'il n'y avait pas de conspiration, Mademoiselle Ombrage ! Pas plus qu'il n'y avait d'Armée de Dumbledore ! Juste un groupe d'élèves qui s'est amusé à se donner ce nom et qui souhaitaient acquérir les connaissances que vous étiez incapable de leur dispenser ! Vous étiez une enseignante bien médiocre, je suis désolée d'avoir à vous le dire. Et les notes obtenues en DCFM aux différents examens ont été les plus catastrophiques de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, hormis pour ce groupe d'élèves que vous accusiez à tort de vouloir s'emparer du Ministère pour le compte d'Albus Dumbledore !  
Et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que vous avez effectivement fait preuve d'acharnement sur ce pauvre Potter ! Que vous avez nourri et entretenu mes craintes au lieu de les apaiser, faisant peser des soupçons sur son honnêteté et sa santé mentale, en multipliant les articles dans la Gazette sans avoir au préalable vérifié les faits, ni apporté la moindre preuve probante et irréfutable !  
Votre manque de clairvoyance et vos méthodes me paraissent maintenant aussi douteuses que vos relations et fréquentations ! Vous m'avez été de fort mauvais conseil, Mademoiselle Ombrage ! Cela m'a coûté déjà suffisamment cher ! Ma côte de popularité est la plus basse jamais accordée à un Ministre ! Et toute cette affaire dans laquelle vous m'avez entraîné aujourd'hui aurait été l'ingrédient qui aurait fait exploser le chaudron ! C'est à croire que vous vouliez me faire sauter avec et m'évincer ! Heureusement que je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vos ambitions ne sont pas celles-là, sinon je vous ferais arrêter séance tenante pour association de malfaiteur avec cet Ingham Marsden et conspiration contre le Ministre !  
Bien sûr, je ne le ferais pas, eu égard à votre dévouement passé. Cependant, je ne puis passer outre votre manque d'intelligence et votre faiblesse pour cet homme qui ont obscurcit votre jugement ! Il a manifestement relevé votre ressentiment personnel envers Potter et ses amis et exacerbé votre rancune à leur encontre, pour ensuite vous faire avaler cette histoire, sans doute mise au point de longue date par son Maître, pour me faire perdre la tête du Ministère !  
Je vous démets donc de vos fonctions à compter de maintenant, Mademoiselle Ombrage, et vous serez mutée à une place où vous ne pourrez plus me nuire… Dès lundi, vous vous présenterez… aux archives !… Oui, c'est cela !… Vous serez chargée de répertorier, recopier et classer les notes sur les traditions des Trolls !… Cela vous apprendra à faire preuve de prudence à l'avenir, à choisir vos relations avec davantage de discernement, à temporiser votre enthousiasme et votre promptitude à condamner sans preuve des innocents ! Des innocents héroïques qui plus est !  
Et estimez-vous heureuse que je ne vous renvoie pas purement et simplement du Ministère ! En travaillant avec rigueur et acharnement, peut-être réussirez-vous à regagner du galon ! » déclare Fudge, en faisant de nouveau preuve d'une mauvaise foi éhontée et sans s'apercevoir que son ex Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat est en hyper-ventilation et sur le point de défaillir…

Merlin !

Cette fois, Ombrage est au plus bas. Sa déconfiture est totale.

Vraiment la journée a été rude pour elle !

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle croise Peeves au moment de partir…

Ça me fait rêver… et sourire avec jubilation en mon for intérieur…

« Méchante Hermione ! » m'exclamerais-je en me claquant la tête sur le coin du bureau, si j'étais une Elfe de Maison.

Mais je n'en suis pas une...

Et c'est tant mieux ! Car je peux continuer à me réjouir sans trop éprouver de honte...

************

**Acte 2 : La Déconvenue De Scrimgeour**

**Draco**

L'ex Grande Inquisitrice et désormais ex Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat est au plus mal…

Je la comprends. Être reléguée aux archives et passer des heures et des heures à recopier des notes sur les Trolls, cela ne va sûrement pas être une sinécure…

Surtout si l'on considère son aversion pour les créatures non-humaines…

Dire que j'ai été complice de cette femme !

Combien je regrette avoir fait partie de sa Brigade, pour plaire à mon père !

En tout cas, il y en a un qui est visiblement heureux de la situation. En effet, Harry ne cache pas son sourire satisfait.

Je le comprends tout à fait, parce qu'elle lui en a vraiment fait baver l'an denier…

Merde ! Elle a même failli lui jeter le Doloris !…

Tout compte fait, il a raison, Harry. Cette Ombrage n'est vraiment pas nette du tout. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui maintenant.

Ouais… Ses regards parlent pour elle… Elle est complice de son soi-disant témoin et ce n'est certainement pas à son corps défendant comme elle a cherché à en convaincre Fudge…

Fudge qui ne s'occupe plus du tout de son ex-Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat et se tourne vers le professeur Dumbledore.

« Albus ! Me pardonnerez-vous d'avoir douté de votre désintérêt, de votre très précieuse amitié et d'avoir renoncé à vos judicieux conseils ? Puis-je oser espérer pouvoir compter à nouveau sur vos avis éclairés ? » demande-t-il maintenant, penaud et rougissant.

« Bien sûr, Cornelius, bien sûr. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, apaisant et l'œil malicieux.

Une girouette et une marionnette incapable de réfléchir et de prendre des décisions par lui-même…

Voilà ce qu'est Fudge…

Je ne m'étonne plus qu'il ait pu être aussi facilement abusé et dupé par mon père.

« Merci mon cher ami ! Alors dites-moi, que faire maintenant ? » demande encore la marionnette au chapeau melon vert, soudain ragaillardie et prête, semble-t-il, à passer à l'offensive suivante.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, je suggère que vous réunissiez dès ce soir vos Directrices et Directeurs de Départements et qu'ensemble, vous établissiez un plan de défense des lieux stratégiques et essentiels au bon fonctionnement du Monde Sorcier. Voldemort redressera la tête tôt ou tard et il s'attaquera sans nul doute à ce qui fait la force d'un gouvernement : le Ministère, le commerce, les transports, la finance, la santé, la sécurité… Il faudra aussi compter vos amis, vos alliers et vos ennemis, en Grande Bretagne, bien entendu, mais aussi dans les autres Pays.  
Cependant, Cornelius, nous aurons le temps de reparler de tout cela dans les prochains jours. Pour l'heure, il me semble judicieux que les élèves touchés par les terribles nouvelles de morts et blessés dans leur famille, soient prévenus par leurs Directeurs et Directrices de Maison, plutôt que par un article de la Gazette demain…. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, en le regardant par-dessus ses verres en demi-lune.

« Bien entendu ! Bien entendu ! Snape, vous devriez y aller sans tarder ! » s'exclame Fudge, en bombant le torse d'importance, lorsqu'il dispense son ordre à notre prof de Potion.

Celui-ci se tourne vers le professeur Dumbledore, faisant montre ostensiblement de sa répugnance à obéir à un ordre du Ministre et sa désapprobation au sous-entendu implicite que seule la Maison Serpentard est touchée par ces douloureux évènements…

« Severus, je vous saurai gré de demander à Pomona et Filius de prévenir également leurs élèves. Donnez leur les noms de celles et ceux qu'ils devront avertir. Leurs deux Maisons sont aussi concernées, hélas. » requiert le Directeur, avec une brève lueur de tristesse dans le regard..

Le professeur Snape incline la tête en signe d'assentiment et sort du bureau directorial, tandis que notre Directeur s'adresse à présent à Madame De Paimpont.

« Nally, vous êtes, je crois, la mieux placée pour aller chercher Madame Malfoy. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit ici avant que le reporter de la Gazette n'arrive. » dit-il avec un regard profond.

Naturellement, elle acquiesce et se lève aussitôt…

Chic ! Je vais bientôt voir Maman et m'assurer de mes propres yeux, qu'elle se rétablit bien !…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser aller au sentiment de joie que j'éprouve à cette idée, car Fudge, retient notre prof de DCFM.

« Attendez ma chère ! J'ai une meilleure idée… Oui… Nous irons sur place avec le reporter… Ce sera parfait oui… Nous allons faire savoir au Monde Sorcier combien ces Moldus sont charmants et accueillants ! Faire paraître dans la Gazette une photographie de Narcissa Malfoy trouvant refuge dans la famille Moldue de Harry Potter, quelle meilleure façon de leur rendre hommage ? Et si je vais sur place en personne, cela fera remonter ma cote de popularité ! » déclare-t-il, d'un ton tout guilleret.

Au-delà de ma déception profonde à l'annonce de cette décision, j'ai l'impression tout à coup, que le temps s'est figé. Hormis Fudge qui rayonne et trépigne de satisfaction d'avoir eu une aussi bonne idée, personne ne bouge, ni n'émet le moindre son…

Fudge qui veut se rendre sur place…

Pour voir ma mère chez les Moldus…

Ça, c'est un coup dur pour l'Ordre du Phénix…

Merde ! Harry avait pourtant sacrément bien joué le coup tout à l'heure !

Par Belzébuth !

Pour une fois dans sa vie que Fudge a une idée en faveur d'une belle ouverture d'esprit, on peut dire qu'elle n'est vraiment pas brillante !…

A mes côtés, Harry déglutit péniblement et se racle la gorge.

« Euh… Monsieur le Ministre, je ne sais pas si ma tante et mon oncle seront contents de voir un reporter de la Gazette… Euh… Ils… Euh… Ils risquent plutôt d'être mécontents… Oui… Vous comprenez… Après tout ce que la Gazette a dit sur moi, ma famille n'est pas très favorable à ce journal… » dit-il en rougissant, gêné sans doute de mêler famille de sang et famille de cœur dans ses explications

« Mais si ! Mais si ! Car nous allons justement rétablir la vérité à votre propos mon garçon et louer votre courage ! Et ils feront la Une de la Gazette auprès du Ministre en personne et d'une victime de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Ils auront là une occasion unique de dire combien ils sont fiers de vous ! Et de démontrer combien les Moldus sont bienveillants avec les sorciers ! » s'empresse de répondre le pantin têtu qui s'accroche à son idée avec fierté et satisfaction…

« Mais… Ils n'auront pas eu le temps de se préparer… Je veux dire… Ma tante aime que tout soit rutilant quand elle reçoit et que tout le monde soit convenablement vêtu et coiffé et là, ils n'auront pas eu le temps de… » commence à se défendre Harry, visiblement très mal à l'aise dans le mensonge, avant d'être interrompu par Fudge qui semble de nouveau un peu agacé.

« Votre professeur de DCFM va aller immédiatement les prévenir et les aider à se préparer dans les meilleurs délais ! Tout ira bien ! Et ils seront ravis ! Vraiment ! Personne ne refuse la visite d'un Ministre ! Bien au contraire ! Allez-y très chère ! Aidez-les à faire le ménage rapidement et se faire tous propres, élégants et beaux ! Et dites leur que Harry sera là lui aussi et qu'ils pourront le féliciter sous les flashs de l'appareil du photographe ! » décide et ordonne la marionnette qui a mal choisi son moment pour faire preuve d'indépendance et d'autorité…

Harry, horriblement mal à l'aise, se ratatine dans son fauteuil…

« Cela ne risque-t-il pas de mettre la famille de Harry en danger ? Je veux dire, Vous-Savez-Qui sera furieux et il pourrait se venger contre eux… » tente Hermione, soucieuse d'aider Harry et de nous dépêtrer de ce problème.

« Mais non ! Mais non ! Ils ne seront pas plus en danger qu'ils ne le sont déjà ! Et leur maison est bien protégée n'est-ce pas Albus ? Je sais que vous y avez veillé ! Et puis, nous ne révèlerons pas leur adresse dans la Gazette ! Allez-y très chère ! Allez-y ! J'ai dit ! Tout ira bien ! Tout ira bien ! Les lecteurs seront ravis ! » insiste l'entêté Ministre qui doit voir dans sa tête sa côte de popularité monter en flèche aussi vite qu'un vif d'or peut filer dans le ciel….

Madame De Paimpont s'exécute, sur cet air rêveur qu'elle adopte toujours, lorsqu'elle examine l'une de ses idées extraordinaires.

Je ne sais pas comment elle va résoudre ce problème délicat…

Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Hormis le professeur Dumbledore qui affiche un air serein, les autres sont visiblement dans l'inconfort total…

Et un ange passe…

Fort heureusement, le Ministre, galvanisé sans doute par les retombées médiatiques qu'il espère éminemment favorables, ne remarque rien de l'atmosphère pesante qui s'est installée et il croque avec un plaisir évident dans un Fondant du Chaudron…

Le silence est cependant rompu très rapidement, car déjà Scrimgeour revient avec les Aurors que le Ministre a dépêchés aux trousses de Marsden et des Mangemorts qui étaient au Manoir.

Il n'y a pas 35 minutes qu'ils étaient partis…

Ce n'est pas bon signe…

Pas bon signe du tout…

« Ah ! Scrimgeour ! Vous revenez avec de bonnes nouvelles j'espère ! » s'exclame Fudge, qui, tout à son euphorie et son autosatisfaction, n'a visiblement pas noté la pâleur et la nervosité de son Chef des Aurors.

« Monsieur le Ministre ! Le Manoir Malfoy a disparu ! » s'exclame à son tour Scrimgeour terriblement anxieux et ennuyé.

« Quoi ! » m'écrie-je, de concert avec mes amis et le Ministre qui s'en étrangle et s'étouffe à demi avec sa bouchée de gâteau au chocolat.

Disparu ?!…

Le Manoir Malfoy ?!…

Comment un truc pareil peut-il arriver ?!

Un Manoir de cette taille ne disparaît pas comme ça sans laisser la moindre trace !

Pour le coup, nous oublions tous le reporter qui doit arriver incessamment et les projets de Fudge de l'emmener dans la famille Moldue de Harry…

« Albus ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demande Fudge, fortement contrarié et passant du cramoisi au pourpre, puis du pourpre au blanc cireux.

A passer ainsi sans transition de l'euphorie à l'abattement, de l'abattement à la colère, de la colère à l'euphorie et de l'euphorie à la contrariété la plus complète, il va finir par nous faire une attaque…

« Fidelitas, Incartabilité… Oui, Voldemort a probablement reparu aussitôt le départ de vos Aurors et posé un Fidelitas et peut-être aussi un Sort d'Incartabilité sur la propriété des Malfoy. Nous savons où Voldemort se trouve, mais à moins d'être dans la confidence de son emplacement exact, le Manoir n'est pas localisable ni visible et il est impossible d'y entrer ou de voir Voldemort même s'il est dans le parc de la propriété. » explique tranquillement le professeur Dumbledore.

Putain de merde !

C'est trop con ça !

Nous qui avions des moyens infaillibles de l'espionner !

Est-ce que nous pourrons encore entendre et voir ce qui se passe dans le Manoir maintenant qu'un Fidelitas est posé ?

Oh ! Merde !

Ça doit être pour ça que Madame De Paimpont semblait aussi contrariée quand elle nous a rejoint devant l'entrée du bureau tout à l'heure !

« Et Marsden ? Êtes-vous allé chez lui ? L'avez-vous trouvé ? Et les autres ? » s'enquiert encore Fudge, la voix tremblante.

Je devine qu'il voit son rêve de lire à son propos des articles dithyrambiques dans la Gazette s'envoler vers les confins de l'univers…

Ou disparaître de plus en plus profondément dans les abysses de l'enfer… Au choix…

« Non… Il a disparu lui aussi. Sa maison est vide. Départ précipité, cela se voyait. Et personne ne s'est présenté à Ste Mangouste non plus… Les Mangemorts ont tous disparu dans la nature. » répond Scrimgeour, en affichant un air sinistre.

C'est sûr qu'il a fait une sacrée bourde en ne creusant pas davantage quand il en avait l'occasion…

Il pourrait s'en mordre les doigts à l'avenir…

Rectificatif : Il va s'en mordre les doigts maintenant, si j'en juge l'expression de McGo.

Elle le regarde avec le même mépris qu'elle affichait envers l'ex Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat il y a quelques minutes…

Je crois que cela va chauffer pour Scrimgeour…

Il peut commencer à ranger son bureau pour laisser place nette à son successeur, je pense…

« Ils n'ont pas du tout disparu ! Ils sont tous au manoir Malfoy, à se réjouir de vous avoir abusé, Rufus ! Il y a gros à parier là-dessus ! Vous avez été bien mal inspiré de ne pas les avoir embarqués quand vous en aviez l'occasion ! Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, vous étiez un peu trop empressé à croire ces gredins aux dépens de mes Gryffondors ! Et vous deux, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Nymphadora Tonks ! Vous me décevez ! Je me serais attendu à plus de circonspection et de discernement de votre part ! Vous n'étiez pourtant pas enclins à vous laisser duper par les apparences quand vous étiez mes élèves ! Je vous ai connus autrement plus sagaces ! » gronde McGo, que je soupçonne de prendre à partie nos deux amis de l'Ordre, pour mieux les amener à souligner l'incompétence de Scrimgeour, tout comme elle a souligné tout à l'heure celle d'Ombrage…

Et en effet, ils déclarent tour à tour d'un ton navré :

« Hélas, professeur, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. Mais nos remarques n'ont pas été relevées et nos conseils sont restés lettres mortes… »

« Oui, nous souhaitions approfondir l'interrogatoire et les recherches, mais les ordres sont les ordres, professeur. Et nous n'avons pas eu le choix ni l'un, ni l'autre… Nous avons bien été obligés d'obéir sous peine d'être envoyés devant le Conseil de Discipline, pour désobéissance aux ordres d'un supérieur, ce qui nous aurait coûté notre place immédiatement. Nous avions cependant prévenu le Chef que nous ferions part de nos extrêmes réserves dans notre rapport et devant le Magenmagot…»

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je me disais, il y a trois minutes !

Elle lui a fait sa fête à Scrimgeour, Mcgo !…

Nul doute que Fudge va tomber dans ses filets et renvoyer son Chef des Aurors !…

C'est la journée des destitutions aujourd'hui ! Ne vous bousculez pas au portillon et prenez votre ticket ! Soyez patients ! McGo vous fera votre fête en temps et en heure ! Là, elle s'apprête juste à achever le Chef des Aurors !

« Voilà ce que c'est que de promouvoir des incompétents, Cornelius ! Vous demandiez un conseil à Albus il y a un instant, eh bien permettez-moi de vous en donner un à mon tour : commencez donc par replacer des pièces de valeur sur votre échiquier si vous voulez gagner la partie contre vos adversaires ! Et avant même de songer à défendre les places fortes, donnez un bon coup de balai au Ministère et remplacez séance tenante celles et ceux qui ont été promus aux postes d'importance sur des recommandations douteuses ou à la suite de pots-de-vin ! Nous avons aujourd'hui la preuve qu'au moins deux de vos plus proches collaborateurs n'ont pas fait preuve de plus de jugeotte qu'une linotte ! » s'exclame notre prof de métamorphose, exactement comme je le sentais venir…

Scrimgeour se ratatine, sous le regard et le ton de cette vaillante et incorruptible écossaise et Fudge devient une fois de plus cramoisi.

Le professeur Dumbledore, ne cache guère son amusement et ses yeux pétillent plus que jamais.

Quant à moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour adorer cette vieille chatte ! Mais pour le coup, je suis admiratif de son abrupte franchise et… et ses manœuvres quasi-Serpentardes pour amener Fudge à combler ses désirs…

Il n'y a pas à objecter, elle le manœuvre de main de Maître, le Ministre fantoche…

Car de fait, il regarde Scrimgeour, de l'air navré de celui qui va annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle…

Le même air qu'il avait avant de se fâcher et de larguer Ombrage…

« Euh… Oui, Minerva… Euh… C'est un conseil judicieux… Oui, judicieux, c'est le mot… Scrimgeour, vous comprendrez très cher que je ne puis vous garder en place à la tête de la Brigade des Aurors après une telle erreur… Vous auriez dû écouter Shackelbolt et Tonks. Si tout cela venait à se savoir, cela ferait fort mauvais effet que je vous maintienne à cette place. Il est temps de prendre votre retraite, mon ami… Ou de vous reconvertir… Oui, c'est cela, vous reconvertir. Vous pourriez devenir… » commence Fudge, s'arrêtant pour jeter un œil implorant vers notre Directeur.

Il est clair qu'il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire de son ex-Chef des Aurors…

« Instructeur ? Après tout, Rufus fut un excellent duelliste en son temps et ses connaissances de la Magie Noire et de ses adeptes, sont très précieuses. Transmettre son savoir aux jeunes recrues, devrait être parfaitement dans ses cordes et cela rendrait un grand service à la Brigade des Aurors… Et il pourrait aussi mettre ses compétences à contribution pour donner des leçons pratiques de Défense et de Duel à la population sorcière, dans le cadre d'une remise à niveau par exemple. En ces temps troublés, les sorciers seront enclins à réviser ou améliorer la technique et la puissance de leurs Sorts de Défense, alors autant qu'ils le fassent sous l'égide d'un Maître en la matière…Cela éviterait de regrettables accidents et permettrait à la population sorcière de se défendre avec plus d'efficacité en cas d'attaque des Mangemorts dans les lieux publics. » suggère le professeur Dumbledore d'un air tranquille

Oh ! Je soupçonne notre Directeur d'avoir eu cette idée il y a un bout de temps !

Et voilà qui va sans doute faire enrager Voldemort !

Ouais… Il n'a pas fini de maudire le Ministère si Fudge agrée à cette proposition…

« Excellente idée oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Scrimgeour ? Ce serait fort honorable non ? Et la population sorcière vous serait reconnaissante. » se réjouit Fudge en se fendant d'une oreille à l'autre d'un sourire.

Voldemort va être furax contre lui…

Il a intérêt à ne pas se déplacer sans quelques excellents gardes du corps dès que la nouvelle paraîtra…

Mais ça, il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte...

« Euh… Oui, Monsieur le Ministre. » répond l'ex-Chef des Aurors, visiblement soulagé de s'en sortir à si bon compte et de ne pas être purement et simplement limogé.

Scrimgeour se laisse tomber dans une chaise auprès de Dolorès Ombrage, non sans lui avoir au passage, délivré un regard profondément meurtri…

Nul doute qu'il lui en veut vivement… Ouais… Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de lui pardonner de l'avoir entraîné sur un terrain glissant et d'être ainsi à l'origine de sa terrible déconvenue…

McGo, au contraire, est visiblement satisfaite. Elle a conduit Fudge où elle le voulait…

Bien que je subodore qu'elle n'en a pas fini encore avec lui…

Décidément, ces Gryffondors sont tous plus retors les uns que les autres…

*******************

**Acte 3 : Promotions En Chaîne**

**Ron**

Wahou !

McGo est en forme !

Après avoir anéanti Ombrage, elle vient de discréditer complètement Scrimgeour !…

Je me demande qui sera la prochaine personne à essuyer ses foudres ?…

Ou à bénéficier de ses faveurs !…

Car à la façon dont elle regarde Kingsley Shackelbolt, je me demande si elle ne va pas lui offrir une petite promotion sur un plateau d'argent…

« Formidable ! Le Ministère annoncera dès demain dans la Gazette que vous êtes décidé à mettre vos talents de duellistes au service de l'école des Aurors et de la population ! Et que nous organiserons bientôt, des cours gratuits de remise à niveau pour adultes, que vous animerez mon cher ! Parfait ! Oui, parfait ! Voilà une initiative qui devrait beaucoup plaire ! Cela prouvera que le Ministère prend à cœur les intérêts et la sécurité de ces citoyens ! » s'enflamme de nouveau le Ministre, décidément dysthymique…

Et complètement inconscient du danger qu'il court à faire une telle annonce…

Voldemort va être furibard en apprenant ça.

Ouais… Le Ministère qui prend ouvertement position et organise la défense des citoyens ça va le mettre dans une rage folle…

Il va vouloir faire payer Fudge à tout prix…

« Bien sûr que c'est parfait ! Mais il vous faudra aussi annoncer le nom du successeur de Rufus à la tête des Aurors ! Et je ne saurais trop vous recommander de choisir un Auror qui a de l'expérience et qui sache faire preuve de discernement ! Un Auror incorruptible bien sûr ! Et honorablement connu pour ses hauts faits et services rendus ! Un Auror méritant qui inspirera la confiance et le respect ! Et dont la bravoure est reconnue ! Un Auror fiable et qui ne s'en laisse pas compter ! Un Auror qui fait preuve de réflexe et de célérité quand il s'agit de réfléchir et de prendre les bonnes décisions ! Un Auror qui ne compte pas ses heures de travail et qui reste en alerte même pendant ses loisirs ! Un Auror qui… » s'exclame McGo, en coulant de temps à autre un regard vers Kingsley.

Sur le coup, Fudge semble une fois de plus désemparé.

Mais à mesure des paroles de notre prof de Métamorphose, il semble songeur et soudain, il tourne la tête pour suivre son regard et interrompt notre professeur de Métamorphose en s'écriant :

« Shackelbolt ! Vous êtes l'homme de la situation ! Oui ! C'est cela ! Vous êtes dès à présent le nouveau Chef des Aurors ! Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ? »

« Que pour une fois, vous ne pouviez pas faire un meilleur choix, Cornelius ! » répond McGo, visiblement satisfaite, elle aussi, sous l'œil brillant de Fudge qui se rengorge, fier de cette approbation…

Un plateau d'argent…

Elle lui a présenté le nouveau Chef des Aurors sur un plateau d'argent…

Et Kingsley, bien qu'il ait le triomphe modeste lorsqu'il remercie le Ministre pour cette promotion, ne manque pas de gratifier McGo d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire chaleureux et reconnaissant…

« Oui ! Excellent ! Vous avez raison, pas de meilleur choix possible ! Tout le monde sera satisfait et se sentira en sécurité ! Nous profiterons que le reporter de la Gazette soit présent dans un instant pour annoncer cette grande nouvelle ! Mon cher ami, je pressens que vous serez le meilleur Chef que la Brigade des Aurors aura jamais eu depuis sa création ! » se félicite Fudge, sous le regard blessé de Scrimgeour.

« Il va vous falloir aussi un ou une autre Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, Monsieur le Ministre. » enchaîne aussitôt Harry, avec un sourire en coin.

Quel culot il a quand il s'y met mon Harry !

Je me demande cependant ce qu'il a en tête. Car il a une idée. Je le connais. Il n'a pas fait cette remarque en l'air, c'est sûr…

Mmmm…. Je me demande ce qu'il a chuchoté à Hermione juste avant…

Ça doit être une idée brillante, à voir le sourire lumineux de la puce… qui a passé le mot à Neville… Qui a passé le mot à Draco…

« Oui… Exact mon garçon ! » s'exclame Fudge, enthousiaste et même tout émoustillé.

A ses côtés, Ombrage gémit, dans l'indifférence générale.

« Il faut aussi que vous nommiez à ce poste quelqu'un de confiance ! Une personne connue pour sa position anti-Voldemort et son ouverture d'esprit ! Une personne qui ne rejette pas le monde Moldu et entretiendrait de bons rapports avec toutes les créatures magiques » glisse Hermione, prenant l'air timide, mais clignant de l'œil vers son voisin, comme pour l'inciter à poursuivre le même petit jeu que celui mis en place par McGo pour faire promouvoir Kingsley.

« Une personne valeureuse et qui a des idées originales et intéressantes. Et tout à fait incorruptible ! Réputée pour sa générosité et son ingéniosité. Une personne passionnée par ce qu'elle fait et qui fait passer l'intérêt général avant le sien…» renchérit Neville, qui entre dans le jeu, l'air faussement rêveur.

« Une personne qui a déjà combattu les Mangemorts et dont la famille est sympathique aux yeux de tous, sauf de Voldemort et ses sbires bien sûr. Une personne qui connaît déjà parfaitement les rouages et le personnel du Ministère. Une personne qui a des contacts dans tous les milieux de la Communauté Sorcière. Une personne qui n'a pas d'attrait pour le pouvoir et n'attrapera pas la grosse tête… » complète Harry, fronçant les sourcils comme sous la concentration et passant la parole à Draco d'un regard.

« Une personne qui n'a que faire de l'argent et de la gloire et ne rechigne pas au travail. Une personne qui ne se laissera pas impressionner par les menaces des Mangemorts… Une personne qui n'a jamais été dupe de mon père ni hésité à le remettre à sa place ni cédé à ses manœuvres, malgré ses sarcasmes et son mépris… » ajoute la fouine, l'air innocent, mais l'œil brillant de malice quand il se penche vers moi.

Mon père…

Ils sont tous en train de décrire mon père…

« Une personne pareille existe-t-elle ? » m'enquiers-je, haussant un sourcil faussement moqueur en direction de Draco

« Oh ! Oui… Un obscur employé de bureau du Ministère. Un rouquin je crois… Avant son emprisonnement, mon père l'appelait « le fou des Moldus » et cet homme avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états car il n'a jamais cédé à ses pressions ni accepté aucun pot-de-vin malgré sa pauvreté… Mon père méprisait sa droiture, son ouverture d'esprit et sa loyauté. Je me souviens aussi, qu'il a dit que cet homme accompagnait Potter au Magenmagot l'an dernier… Ah ! Bon sang ! J'ai son nom sur le bout de la langue… Il a le même prénom qu'un des anciens Rois d'Angleterre… Celui qui avait une table ronde… Et son nom, c'est un truc du genre Weasel ou Weastel je crois... » répond la fouine en faisant semblant de chercher dans sa mémoire…

Le visage de Fudge s'éclaire soudain comme si on lui avait projeté un Lumos de pleine puissance à la figure et il bondit une fois de plus de son siège pour annoncer son idée.

« Arthur Weasley ! Oui ! Je suis certain de ne pas me tromper ! C'est lui qui accompagnait Potter au Magenmagot ! Je me souviens parfaitement de l'avoir vu à cette occasion ! Oui ! Il ferait l'affaire ! Il est digne de confiance ! Wistily ! Débrouillez-vous pour que cet homme vienne immédiatement ici ! » s'exclame-t-il, sans prendre conscience que deux des fils de celui qu'il réclame à cors et à cris sont dans la pièce… et qu'il s'adresse précisément à l'un d'eux.

Ni qu'il vient de se faire manipuler par la bande d'adolescents qu'il accusait de meurtres il y a moins d'une heure et par le fils de Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort notoire présentement emprisonné à Azkaban, dont la presse lui a largement reproché de subir l'amitié et l'influence néfaste…

Percy, bouche-bée, marque un temps d'hésitation avant d'acquiescer et de se précipiter vers la cheminée.

Ombrage produit un drôle de hoquet et s'effondre cette fois pour de bon, glissant de sa chaise, fort peu élégamment, pour se vautrer sur le parquet.

Mes amis ont l'air triomphant et me font des clins d'œil complices et, la gorge nouée d'émotion, je me demande ce qui me retient de leur sauter dans les bras et de les remercier pour ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

Le professeur Dumbledore et McGo, quant à eux, sont visiblement satisfaits et jubilent tous les deux de la tournure des évènements.

Kingsley me tapote l'épaule avec enthousiasme, Tonks, hilare, esquisse une révérence maladroite à l'intention de mes amis et Scrimgeour lève les yeux au ciel, atterré…

Mon père, Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat…

C'est Maman qui va être heureuse que Papa soit enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur !…

*******************

**Acte 4 : Un Ministre De La Magie Chez Les Moldus**

**Harry**

Je suis infiniment heureux pour Ron et sa famille !

Arthur mérite vraiment cette promotion et cette ascension rapide dans la hiérarchie, après avoir injustement stagné dans les bas échelons pendant des années et des années…

Les yeux de Draco brillent particulièrement de malice…

Avoir contribué à faire promouvoir l'ennemi Numéro Un de son père lui procure de toute évidence une joie infinie…

Et de deux membres de l'Ordre hauts placés dans les rangs du Gouvernement Sorcier en moins d'un quart d'heure !

Si l'on considère également qu'Amelia Bones, Chef du Département de la justice magique, est juste, impartiale et qu'elle a beaucoup de sympathie pour Arthur et le professeur Dumbledore, on peut affirmer, sans risque, que les relations de l'Ordre et du Ministère de la Magie vont être nettement simplifiées et plus cordiales…

Arthur est arrivé juste trois minutes avant le reporter et le photographe de la Gazette et il n'a guère eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions consécutives à sa soudaine promotion, avant que les flashs d'un l'appareil photographique ne l'aveuglent…

Fudge insiste pour que ses nouveaux promus soient photographiés en sa compagnie sous toutes les coutures et Kingsley et Arthur se plient au jeu avec bonne grâce, sous l'œil bovin tour à tour haineux ou éteint d'Ombrage et le regard attristé de Scrimgeour, tous deux relégués dans un coin éloigné du bureau…

Viennent ensuite les interviews diverses.

Le reporter de la Gazette est enthousiasmé par l'histoire que nous relatons et nous sommes, nous aussi, flashés à de multiples reprises.

Fudge, naturellement, présente l'intervention du Ministère sous ses meilleurs aspects, prétendant n'avoir jamais mis en doute que notre action était motivée par une cause généreuse. Il n'hésite pas ensuite à enfoncer Ombrage dans le rôle le plus ingrat, se félicitant d'avoir, grâce à cet épisode, pu démasquer une maladroite intrigante, envers laquelle il fait preuve de mansuétude en ne la renvoyant pas purement et simplement.

Scrimgeour est un peu plus épargné, le Ministre prétendant que l'ex Chef des Aurors, avait reconnu de lui même ses manquements et accepté de bonne grâce de reconsidérer sa carrière, pour se tourner vers l'instruction…

Il en profite également, pour glisser quelques mots concernant le projet de « remise à niveau » des sorciers adultes en DCFM, s'appropriant la paternité de ce projet sans gêne aucune…

Autant de mauvaise foi me donne envie de vomir et je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir fait preuve de roublardise pour faire capoter ses plans initiaux et encore moins de l'avoir ouvertement manipulé pour faire nommer Arthur au poste de Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat.

Cependant, j'admets volontiers que plus le temps passe et moins j'écoute ce qu'il raconte, car je m'inquiète de tout autre chose…

En effet, le moment fatidique où Fudge va inviter le reporter de la Gazette à aller interviewer la mère de Draco approche et je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous allons pouvoir nous sortir de ce guêpier…

Merlin !

Faites que ma prof de DCFM préférée ait eu une idée lumineuse et méga-géniale encore une fois !

« Eh bien ! Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant que nous allions rendre une petite visite à la charmante Madame Malfoy, la malheureuse victime des machinations machiavéliques de Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé et qui a recouvré la liberté grâce à nos jeunes et vaillants héros ! » s'exclame soudain Fudge, qui rayonne de fierté comme un paon

« Excellente idée Monsieur le Ministre ! Les lecteurs vont adorer voir dans la Gazette une photographie de Madame Malfoy et de ses libérateurs ! » s'écrie le reporter de la Gazette, trépignant d'impatience.

Fudge se fige dans un premier temps, cherchant sans doute à se remémorer quand il a bien pu émettre l'idée que nous allions tous là-bas.

Mais alors qu'il allait de toute évidence protester, Arthur le devance.

« Il est bien naturel que cela se passe ainsi ! Et Madame Malfoy a sans doute hâte de remercier de vive voix ces courageux jeunes gens et de transmettre ses plus vives félicitations à son fils ! Ce jeune homme fait honneur au nom des Malfoy quand son père, lui, l'a sali et a jeté la honte sur lui ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Cela devrait encourager les jeunes gens, qui sont dans la même situation que lui, à reconsidérer leur position et prendre de bonnes décisions. Cela pourrait faire des émules parmi les enfants des Mangemorts et sympathisants de Voldemort, qui ne partageraient pas les idées de leurs parents !  
C'est une grande et belle leçon de courage que Draco Malfoy vient de donner au Monde Sorcier ! Et il mérite amplement la récompense et les honneurs qui lui seront rendus demain, en même temps qu'à ses camarades. C'est bien pour cela que Monsieur le Ministre Fudge souhaite que ces enfants nous accompagnent et qu'une photographie de leurs retrouvailles avec Madame Malfoy, qu'ils ont libérée au péril de leur vie, fasse la Une de la Gazette ! Cette photographie, plus que tout autre, sera porteuse d'espoir ! N'est-ce pas monsieur le Ministre ? » déclare Arthur, sous la plume frénétique du reporter, qui ne rate pas un mot de ce qu'il dit.

Fudge a d'abord l'air incrédule puis complètement largué par les propos de son nouveau Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, mais en voyant les hochements de têtes approbateurs du professeur Dumbledore ET du reporter qui manifeste son assentiment avec un enthousiasme débordant, il hausse bien vite les épaules et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Mais bien entendu, mon cher ami ! Bien entendu ! C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire ! Vous m'avez ôté les mots de la bouche ! Nous allons bien nous entendre, oui ! Nous allons bien nous entendre ! Nous nous comprenons parfaitement mon cher Arthur ! » s'exclame joyeusement Fudge, avec force claques amicales dans le dos d'Arthur, avant de poursuivre : « Eh bien ! Qu'attendons-nous ? Allons-y ! Ombrage, Scrimgeour, vous pouvez disposer et rentrer à Londres ! Quant à nous… Comment allons-nous pouvoir aller chez Potter… Et d'abord, où cela se trouve-t-il ? »

Il est un peu déconfit soudain, le Ministre…

Son beau plan tombe à l'eau, semble-t-il se dire, maintenant qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne sait même pas où, ni comment, nous devons aller pour nous rendre dans ma famille Moldue.

Décidément, ce type n'est qu'un pantin sans cervelle, qui valse au gré du vent…

Comment a-t-il pu devenir Ministre avec un niveau intellectuel aussi abyssal, comme dirait mon prof de Potion ? Il est plus évaporé et inconsistant que Ludo Verpey et Gilderoy Lockhart réunis…

« Je suggère que nous prenions un Portoloin. Nally aura sans doute pensé que nous arriverions par le jardin arrière de la maison et sécurisé les lieux. » suggère le professeur Dumbledore en réponse aux interrogations du Ministre.

« Un Portoloin… Oui, bonne idée. Mais encore faut-il que nous nous en procurions un auprès du Département des Transports Magiques. » rétorque Fudge, un peu agacé par ces contretemps qui lui gâchent ses effets.

« Eh bien ! En tant que Ministre, vous pouvez parfaitement donner votre assentiment pour que nous en fassions un. Vous permettez, Cornelius ? » demande le Directeur en souriant dans sa longue barbe.

« Mais bien sûr ! Bien sûr ! Albus ! » acquiesce son interlocuteur, visiblement soulagé qu'une solution soit trouvée.

C'est ainsi, que trente secondes plus tard, le Ministre, son nouveau Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, son nouveau Chef des Aurors, les Aurors, le professeur Dumbledore, Percy, le reporter de la Gazette, le photographe, mes amis et moi, sommes tirés par le crochet qui nous mène tout droit….

Dans le jardin de Madame Figg…

Un jardin débarrassé de ses herbes folles et copie presque conforme de celui du 4 Privet Drive, avec ses parterres de chrysanthèmes en fleurs et ses rosiers bien taillés.

Un jardin dont l'allée centrale mène dans un petit hall que j'ai connu sombre et empuanti par les odeurs de choux et de chats, qui est aujourd'hui brillamment éclairé et fleure bon la rose et la pâtisserie maison…

Tout est propre et rutilant dans le salon. Il n'y a pas le moindre grain de poussière, pas un seul poil de chat sur les coussins du canapé et des fauteuils, pas de Pompon ni de Mirliton paressant ou ronronnant au faîte d'une armoire ou sur le guéridon…

Tout est si net et bien rangé que ma tante Pétunia en piquerait une crise de jalousie et se lancerait aussitôt dans le grand nettoyage de son propre salon avec un acharnement tout obsessionnel…

Mais le plus extraordinaire, ce sont les trois Dursley, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours impeccablement repassés, les cheveux brillants parfaitement coiffés, nous accueillant avec décontraction, un sourire sympathique aux lèvres…

A peine ai-je passé la porte, que ma « Tante Pétunia » m'étouffe de baisers, que mon « Oncle Vernon » m'écrase la main d'une poignée franche et chaleureuse de son énorme paluche et que mon « Cousin Dudley » m'accueille avec de grandes claques amicales sur l'épaule…

Si je n'avais pas connaissance qu'une Potion appelée Polynectar existe, je me serais inévitablement cru tombé dans la série « La Quatrième Dimension », dont ma Tante Pétunia est si friande et dont elle ne rate aucun épisode en cachette de son époux et de son fils…

Je ne puis, cependant, m'empêcher d'éprouver un petit pincement au cœur…

Jamais les Dursley ne me réserveront un tel accueil…

*************

**Arthur**

Nally a fait un travail formidable ! Je me croirais vraiment arrivé chez les Dursley !

Je me demande ce qu'Arabella pense des transformations de son intérieur.

Je ne suis venu ici qu'une seule fois, quand j'ai accompagné le jeune Higgs qui a emprunté les chats d'Arabella pour l'opération chez les Granger et tout était totalement différent…

Merlin !

L'opération chez les Granger…

J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité alors que c'était la nuit dernière…

Tout comme l'attaque du Terrier, où je m'appliquais à réparer les dégâts avec mes autres fils et leurs amis, quand Percy m'a joint par Cheminette pour me dire que je devais venir immédiatement à Poudlard…

Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat…

Je suis Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat de Fudge !…

Par quels méandres tortueux le cerveau de ce Ministre d'opérette a-t-il bien pu passer pour avoir l'idée de me confier une telle responsabilité ?

Je n'ai pas compris grand chose à tout ce que Fudge a raconté tout à l'heure… Les enfants accusés de meurtres et d'enlèvement… Ombrage intrigante de son état…

Allons, Arthur… Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Le mystère s'éclaircira dès que le Ministre sera parti et que les autres pourront te raconter tous les détails de cette nébuleuse affaire…

Oh ! Merlin !

Les Dursley au grand complet et sur leur trente et un, souriants et accueillant tout le monde avec bonhomie et qui, de surcroît, embrassent Harry comme l'enfant béni et chéri de la famille !

Mais comment Nally a-t-elle fait pour dégotter du matériel pour compléter le Polynectar et qui se cache en réalité derrière les traits des Dursley ?

Madame Malfoy est là, elle aussi. Pâle et très faible, confortablement installée dans un excellent fauteuil.

Et vêtue à la mode Moldue…

Son fils s'est précipité auprès d'elle, mais il n'ose pas, de toute évidence, lui adresser la parole.

Ou alors, c'est qu'il est trop ému ou trop pudique pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent devant tout le monde… Oui. Cela doit être cela… D'ailleurs, Madame Malfoy, même si elle le couve d'un regard plein de tendresse, ne fait pas non plus un geste en sa direction, ni ne dit mot…

Nous devrions tous nous éclipser pour les laisser se retrouver dans l'intimité…

Mais bon, je ne crois pas que Fudge adhérerait à cette idée, ni le reporter de la Gazette, ni le photographe d'ailleurs…

Et au fait, où sont-ils ces trois là ?

Je me détourne des Malfoy pour les chercher du regard. Un écran de télévision est allumé, dont le son a été baissé, mais Fudge, le photographe et le reporter de la Gazette semblent fascinés par les images qui défilent…

Quand la guerre sera finie, la télévision Sorcière remportera sans doute un vif succès…

« Ah ! Monsieur Weasley ! Je me souviens parfaitement de vous et de vos charmants fils ! Vos jumeaux farceurs sont particulièrement sympathiques ! Dudley n'en fini pas de rire de leurs très amusantes blagues ! Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami ? » m'interpelle un Vernon Dursley qui me désarçonne par son attitude cordiale…

Je me souviens parfaitement de l'original… Et de l'antipathie profonde qu'il m'avait inspirée…

La suite se déroule sans anicroche.

Le reporter, qui s'est finalement arraché à l'écran de télévision, pose tout un tas de questions à Madame Malfoy, qui répond de bonne grâce mais avec beaucoup de pudeur. Et elle coule vers son fils, des regards tendres et fiers qui ravissent le photographe et bien entendu, il ne rate pas d'en tirer plusieurs clichés qui « feront pleureur dans les chaumières » dit-il…

Elle remercie ensuite chaudement les « courageux et admirables » amis de son fils, retenant longuement la main de chacun d'eux entre les siennes et les gratifiant de regards éperdus de reconnaissances qui font aussi le bonheur du photographe mitrailleur…

Vient ensuite le tour des « Dursley » qui s'étendent largement sur leur fierté d'accueillir en leur modeste demeure une sorcière de la qualité de Narcissa Malfoy et font les éloges dithyrambiques de Harry… qui rougit de gêne…

Et semble un peu attristé aussi…

Car jamais, les vrais Dursley ne tiendront de tels propos à son égard…

Pauvre garçon… Je suis bien heureux que ma famille l'ait accueilli et lui ait offert l'affection qu'il n'a jamais trouvée dans la sienne…

La séance de photographie s'éternise. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prendre autant de clichés quand un ou deux seulement seront publiés dans le journal demain matin…

Mais bon, le « flasheur fou » sait ce qu'il fait et, de toute évidence, prend grand plaisir à nous mitrailler tous.

La fausse Pétunia Dursley nous offre ensuite le thé et des gâteaux moelleux et fondants, à la mode Moldue bien évidemment. Fudge se laisse servir, un peu méfiant au début, mais sa gourmandise prend vite le dessus et ce ne sont pas moins de quatre tranches de cake à l'orange et aux amandes qui finissent au fond de son estomac.

Dans un coin, Percy note tout ce qui se dit pour les archives du Ministère et lit aussi par-dessus l'épaule du reporter de la Gazette, pour vérifier que l'article de ce dernier est conforme aux attentes de Fudge. De temps à autre, il fait une remarque et rectifie un passage.

Je ne doute pas un seul instant, que Fudge sera ravi du résultat… Après tout, Percy est mon fils et je sais combien il est sérieux dans son travail… Il faudra que nous parlions de tout cela à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de Fudge, qui, je crois bien, ignore totalement que Percy est mon fils justement…

Enfin, toute la comédie prend fin et Fudge annonce qu'il va Transplaner directement au Ministère, non sans rappeler que la remise des récompenses s'effectuera demain à Pré Au Lard…

Il nous invite, Percy, les Aurors et moi à le suivre, laissant les enfants aux bons soins d'Albus et de Nally…

J'espère que quelqu'un pensera à aller informer Molly des raisons qui vont me retenir loin du QG, une partie de la soirée…

Car si j'ai bien compris ce qu'Albus m'a rapidement communiqué tout à l'heure dans la cuisine d'Arabella Figg, je vais devoir jouer les marionnettistes et amener Fudge à prendre des décisions adéquates à la défense et la protection de notre Communauté…

Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail…

...

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	4. La Valse Du Pantin 2

**Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma super bêta!**

**...**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes sur mon forum: - saky -**

**...**

**La Valse Du Pantin 2/2**

**Acte 5 : Les Dessous De L'Affaire**

**Draco**

Maman est belle mais bien pâle dans son fauteuil. Il est clair qu'avoir à répondre aux questions du reporter, des Aurors et du Ministre, l'a terriblement fatiguée…

Je n'ai pas osé l'embrasser, ni la serrer sur mon cœur, comme j'en avais envie. Je n'ai pas non plus réussi à lui dire combien je suis heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve et combien je l'aime. Je me suis contenté de lui prendre gentiment la main pour y déposer un tendre baiser…

J'avais la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit…

Comme j'aurais voulu que nous soyons seuls, même un court instant !

Mais je crois qu'elle a compris mon émotion… Elle avait l'air d'éprouver la même…

En tout cas, ses regards me parlaient, j'en suis certain, pour me dire toute sa fierté et sa tendresse pour moi…

Maintenant que le Ministre, les Aurors, le photographe et le reporter sont partis, il se fait tard et Maman a visiblement besoin de se reposer. Madame De Paimpont va la ramener au QG de l'Ordre et nous ne nous reverrons pas avant les prochaines vacances de Noël sans doute…

Voilà, elle est partie.

Et je reste debout auprès du fauteuil qu'elle vient de quitter, un peu désorienté tout à coup par le silence de mes amis qui parlaient avec animation il y a seulement un instant…

Mais ce silence est vite rompu, quand tout le monde éclate soudain de rire…

L'effet du Polynectar vient de cesser et les « Dursley » reprennent leur véritable apparence…

Nous nous retrouvons face au jumeaux Weasley, nageant dans les vêtements beaucoup trop grands de l'oncle et du cousin de Harry. Fred et Georges remontent prestement le caleçon et le pantalon qui leur a glissé sur les chevilles durant la transformation. Heureusement que leurs vestes et chemises sont aussi dix fois trop larges et trop longues ou ils nous auraient exposé leurs bijoux de famille…

Au contraire, Angelina grimace, elle, car elle est engoncée dans les vêtements beaucoup trop étroits de la maigrichonne tante Pétunia…

« Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir comme nous avons pris grand plaisir à dire beaucoup de bien de toi, sous l'apparence de ta famille Moldue ! » déclare l'un des jumeaux, visiblement très satisfait.

« Ceci dit, le goût de ton cousin était affreux et j'espère ne pas avoir à renouveler l'expérience ! » ajoute l'autre en grimaçant sincèrement…

« Ta tante non plus n'avait pas très bon goût… » renchérit Angelina, en élargissant ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette.

« Merlin ! Mais comment avez-vous fait pour vous procurer ce qu'il fallait pour prendre leur apparence ? » s'exclame Harry avec une curiosité non feinte

« Angelina a sonné à la porte et distrait ta famille pendant que je Transplanais dans la salle de bain… Il y a toujours des cheveux sur les peignes et brosses à cheveux… et pour ton cousin, j'en ai trouvé un qui a échappé à la vigilance de ta tante sous un coussin du fauteuil dans sa chambre à coucher. » explique Madame de Paimpont déjà revenue du QG

Elle n'a pas l'air peu fière d'avoir si bien réussi son coup et trompé Fudge et ses yeux brillent de joie.

Elle peut, car elle a encore une fois résolu un problème épineux…

« Mais comment le professeur Dumbledore a-t-il su que nous devions venir ici ? » interroge à son tour Neville.

« Je me suis Désillusionnée et je suis passée par la fenêtre ouverte par Ombrage. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de la refermer. Ensuite, j'ai chuchoté discrètement à l'oreille d'Albus. J'en ai aussi profité pour raccrocher tout aussi discrètement la broche d'Ombrage sur son cardigan. Elle était tellement hébétée à ce moment là qu'elle ne s'en est pas du tout aperçue…» explique encore notre prof de DCFM en souriant

« Pourquoi vous donner cette peine ? » s'enquiert Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh, bien ! Il semble qu'elle ne se sépare jamais de ce bijou. Aussi, quand elle l'a perdu, je l'ai ramassé et j'ai profité de mon passage par le QG pour y apporter une petite modification. Il y a un micro dedans maintenant. Nous saurons à qui elle parle et avec qui elle est en relation. S'il s'avère qu'elle n'est pas volontairement en cheville avec les Mangemorts, je m'arrangerai pour retirer le micro très rapidement… Mais cela m'étonnerait car Merlin sait que le cœur de cette femme est sombre et cruel ! Elle est ambitieuse aussi. Terriblement ambitieuse. Et le Ministre Fudge s'est fait une ennemie redoutable en l'envoyant aux archives… » explique Madame De Paimpont en réprimant un frisson.

« D'accord… Tout ça ce n'est pas bien joli ! Mais moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment nous en sommes arrivés à être accusés de meurtres et d'enlèvement. Si Voldemort a concocté tout ça, comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons pas su avant même Fudge ? » s'enquiert Ron avec un sourcil interrogatif…

Excellente question…

« Oh… Ça ! Nous vous l'expliquerons tout à l'heure. Nous devons d'abord rentrer à Poudlard pour dîner et ensuite voir vos camarades de Sixième et Septième année. Juste après, nous irons faire un saut au QG et Albus et moi-même vous raconterons tout ce que nous savons ou croyons savoir. Albus, je vous rejoins dans votre bureau dès que j'ai remis la maison et le jardin d'Arabella en son état habituel. Oh ! J'allais oublier… Excellente idée que de faire nommer Arthur Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat les jeunes ! » répond notre prof, avant de tourner les talons pour aller commencer son ménage dans le jardin…

Nous n'avons pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit aux interrogations des Jumeaux Weasley, interloqués par la nouvelle concernant leur père, car le professeur Dumbledore nous fourre déjà un Portoloin dans les mains…

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, nous arrivons dans le bureau du Directeur, dans lequel nous attendent McGo et le professeur Snape…

« Alors comme ça, on se permet de manipuler le Ministre pour qu'il nomme Arthur Weasley Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat ! N'avez-vous pas honte, jeunes gens ! Se jouer du Ministre comme d'une marionnette sans cervelle devant des Aurors et d'honorables professeurs ! » s'exclame ce dernier, goguenard…

« Bah… Le professeur McGonagall nous a fait une prodigieuse démonstration de ses admirables talents de marionnettiste et nous nous sommes juste empressés de mettre en application la brillante et remarquable leçon qu'elle venait de nous donner ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous reprocher d'avoir fait promptement nos devoirs ! Et puis, il vaut mieux que ce soit nous qui fassions danser la valse à ce pantin que Voldemort ! » répond Ron du tac au tac avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

McGo, rougit du compliment et éclate d'un rire joyeux qui la rajeunit de vingt ans au moins.

« Exact, Monsieur Weasley ! 10 points pour Gryffondor pour cette excellente réponse ! Et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous en donner 50 chacun pour votre extraordinaire prestation… Du grand art… Vraiment… Mais ne comptez pas sur vos talents pour m'abuser si je vous surprends à faire des bêtises. Je saurais à quoi m'en tenir ! » déclare encore notre prof, d'un air faussement sévère…

S'il croit nous abuser dorénavant, lui aussi…

C'est raté…

*******************

**Neville**

Après le dîner, auquel il manquait les élèves qui ont appris de nouveaux deuils ou blessures importantes dont ont été victimes des membres de leur famille, nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre la Salle d'Entraînement.

Il n'est pas encore 19H30, mais déjà pas mal de nos camarades sont présents.

Bien entendu, ils se sont aperçus de notre absence cet après-midi également et ils nous réclament des explications, que nous ne sommes guère disposés à donner.

En réalité, maintenant que nous sommes repus du plantureux repas que nous venons de faire, le manque de sommeil se fait cruellement sentir. Et puis, ils apprendront de toute façon l'essentiel dans la Gazette demain… Alors autant leur laisser la surprise.

Ils en sauront bien assez de ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière, quand le Directeur leur aura raconté ce qu'il voudra bien dire…

J'avoue aussi que j'ai bien assez répondu à des questions comme ça. Le reporter de la Gazette ne nous a pas épargnés. Il m'a même posé des questions sur mes parents et ce que je pensais de ce qu'ils sont censé avoir fait la nuit dernière, selon le récit romancé de Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Je ne me suis pas privé pour louer leur courage, bien évidemment !

Merlin !

Comme c'est usant de jouer la comédie !

Je me suis sacrément amusé de cette représentation que nous avons donnée à Fudge et aux Aurors, mais vraiment, c'était drôlement fatigant de devoir surveiller nos paroles, nos gestes et mimiques… Et de garder notre sérieux aussi…

Bon sang !

Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de rire de toute ma vie sans pouvoir le faire !

Et McGo m'a complètement épaté ! Je l'ai trouvée vraiment grandiose quand elle grondait Fudge, Ombrage et Scrimgeour comme s'ils étaient des Premières année particulièrement médiocres…

J'en riais sous cape, mais bon sang, je n'aurais pas aimé être à leur place !

Je me demande ce que pensera Grand-Mère en apprenant cela !

Oh ! Je sais bien déjà ce qu'elle dira de Fudge. Elle n'a jamais eu la moindre considération pour lui. Par contre, je pense que tout comme moi, elle appréciera vraiment la promotion d'Arthur Weasley…

Ah ! Que j'ai aimé ce moment !

Je me suis étonné moi-même d'avoir osé participer à cet espèce de jeu que Harry et Hermione ont amorcé en prenant exemple sur notre prof de Métamorphose… C'était vraiment culotté de faire ça ! Mais bon… Ça a marché et c'est génial !

C'est Ginny qui va être furieuse d'avoir raté tout ça !

Ah ! Voilà le Directeur et les professeurs !

Naturellement, tous les regards se tournent vers eux et les oreilles sont attentives.

Bien… Comme je m'y attendais, il ne raconte que l'essentiel des faits précédents notre soirée d'hier, introduisant ensuite brièvement le fait que le Ministère et la Gazette ont eu vent de notre opération, et les renvoie au journal de demain pour les détails… sans préciser qu'ils seront largement édulcorés et romancés…

« Professeur, certains d'entre nous souhaitent participer à la lutte. Que doit-on faire pour faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? » demande Gabe Harrison, en levant un sourcil interrogateur et sous les approbations de pas mal de nos camarades.

« Être majeur, pour commencer. Je sais bien, Monsieur Harrison, que certains vont protester que Harry et ses amis ne le sont pas, mais ils sont impliqués dans la lutte depuis longtemps et bien malgré eux. Cependant, pour celles et ceux qui ne sont pas majeurs, souvenez-vous que Madame De Paimpont et le professeur Lupin vont vous offrir l'opportunité de vous entraîner d'ors et déjà à la Défense et au Duel. Un entraînement intensif, qui vous permettra de faire face aux attaques éventuelles dont vous, votre famille ou vos voisins pourraient être l'objet durant les vacances… » répond le professeur Dumbledore.

Cette réponse, si elle ne satisfait pas tout le monde, a le mérite d'apaiser bien des esprits.

Dean et Seamus regardent notre petit groupe, semblant nous envier d'être déjà engagés… J'aimerai pouvoir leur redire combien c'est loin d'être aussi glorieux qu'ils semblent le penser, mais je me tais, à l'instar de mes amis.

Tout ce que nous pouvions dire à ce sujet, je l'ai déjà dit cette nuit. Comme nous, celles et ceux qui s'engageront et auront à se battre, devront apprendre dans la douleur ce que l'on ressent avant, pendant et après une bataille…

C'est moche, mais c'est comme ça…

« Et les « Anges Gardiens » dont vous avez parlé cette nuit. Que font-ils exactement ? » s'enquiert Zabini, en lorgnant vers Théodore Nott

« Ah ! Les Anges Gardiens… Ils veillent sur ceux qui se battent et les renseignent sur les positions de l'ennemi, grâce à des moyens techniques, des artefacts magiques mis au point par Arthur Weasley et de brillants jeunes gens qui étaient encore à Poudlard il y a peu de temps. Je ne peux vous en dire davantage car non seulement je ne connais rien à la technique, mais aussi parce que c'est un projet Top Secret qui appartient à ses créateurs… » répond notre Directeur, désireux visiblement de préserver ce mystère…

« Et comment devient-on Ange Gardien ? » s'obstine Zabini, qui semble décidément fort intéressé par ce projet.

« Il faut également faire partie de l'Ordre. Patience, M. Zabini, vous aurez bientôt l'âge de vous engager si vous le désirez encore à ce moment là et alors, vous en saurez davantage… » lui sourit Madame De Paimpont

Zabini garde un visage fermé, mais il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Je le sens vraiment déterminé à s'engager dès que possible.

Par la suite, les questions portent sur les leçons de Duel et Madame De Paimpont leur promet de les convoquer bientôt, ce qui provoque l'enthousiasme parmi les rangs…

S'ils subissent le même genre d'entraînement que nous, certains déchanteront vite…

En effet, je vois mal Lavande et Parvati ramper dans la boue, la neige et les flaques d'eau douteuse... Elles n'auraient pas fini de se plaindre de s'être cassé un ongle ou d'avoir les cheveux un peu décoiffés…

Mais bon, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils bénéficient rapidement de ce genre d'entraînements là... Sauf celles et ceux qui sont majeurs et s'engageront dans l'Ordre...

« Avant que vous ne partiez, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence. Parmi les élèves qui ont appris que des membres de leur famille ont été tués ou blessés lors des attaques de la nuit dernière, certains voudront peut-être exercer un droit de vengeance. Soyez vigilants, circulez en groupe et protégez-vous les uns et les autres. Les plus petits auront besoin de votre protection également. Surtout les Serpentards. En tout état de cause, évitez les conflits. Celles et ceux qui vont repartir dans les quartiers de Serpentards seront particulièrement exposés. Des boucliers et des sorts défensifs ont été posés dans les dortoirs par vos Préfet et Préfète de Septième année, dans lesquels vous ne pourrez pénétrer qu'après avoir activé un mot de passe que Mademoiselle Sawyers vous communiquera. Mais dans la salle commune et les couloirs, vous serez vulnérables. N'hésitez pas, surtout, à alerter les professeurs des difficultés que vous pourriez rencontrer. N'oubliez pas qu'il appartient au corps enseignant et à lui seul, de régler les problèmes. » conclut le professeur Dumbledore, avant de se lever et d'inviter nos camarades à quitter la Salle d'Entraînement.

« Tu viens Draco ? Nous devons regagner nos quartiers. » s'enquiert Théodore Nott, quand presque tout le monde est déjà parti.

« Vas en avant Théo, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vous rejoins dans la tour de Gryffondor dans trente minutes au plus » répond Draco en lui offrant un sourire confiant.

Il est 20h13. Serons-nous de retour dans trente minutes ?

Je gage que oui, si la réunion, à laquelle j'ai été exceptionnellement convié, se déroule dans le Temps Ralenti.

*****************

**Harry**

A peine sommes-nous arrivés dans le hall du 12 Square Grimmaurd où le Portoloin nous a emmenés, que Marraine nous invite à rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Il ne manque qu'Arthur et Kingsley, toujours au Ministère de la Magie.

Ils seront informés des évènements plus tard, quand ils seront enfin libérés par Fudge…

Dès que nous sommes dans le Temps Ralenti, je jette un œil vers les Yourtes… Je donnerais cher pour pouvoir aller m'affaler immédiatement dans mon lit…

En lieu et place, je me jette sur la théière la plus proche et me sers un grand bol de thé bien fort, avant de la faire passer à mes amis qui en ont autant besoin que moi…

« Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, des évènements particuliers dont nous nous serions bien passé, se sont déroulés aujourd'hui. Nous avons reçu un appel d'Ester qui était de garde dans la salle d'Espionnage et un appel de Perceval qui se trouvait au Ministère.  
A 12H41, Ester, nous informait qu'après une matinée plutôt calme, durant laquelle il a surtout tourné comme un fauve en cage dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort a soudainement éclaté de rire, avant de partir brusquement du Manoir. Il est revenu quelques trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'Albus et moi-même examinions les faits et cherchions où il avait pu aller et nous l'avons observé via les écrans de contrôle. Aussitôt rentré, il est allé interrompre le déjeuner de ses Mangemorts valides, les envoyant chercher les blessés.  
Voldemort a jeté un Sort aux blessés, pour annuler les soins qu'ils avaient reçus, il les a ensuite, pour la plupart, entassés dans la salle de Réception du Manoir, en laissant deux dans le Hall d'entrée, puis il a jeté des Sorts à tout va, causant de gros dégâts. Il a ensuite jeté l'Impérium sur les autres et nous l'avons entendu intimer l'ordre aux Mangemorts qui avaient été délivrés, pour les uns du coffre à bois, pour les autres du cachot de la cave secrète, d'y retourner séance tenante. Enfin, il s'est Désillusionné et nous n'avons pas pu suivre le reste de ses mouvements… Je gage, cependant, qu'il est resté, immobile dans le hall, pour attendre l'arrivée des Aurors qui sont venus à 14H18 exactement.  
A 14H19 Perceval nous informait, par le biais d'Arthur qu'il a joint au Terrier, que le Ministre Fudge allait venir à Poudlard avec l'intention d'arrêter Harry, Hermione, Ronald et Neville. Il ne disposait pas de temps pour nous en dire plus car il devait rejoindre le Ministre qui l'attendait pour partir.  
Ce qui s'en est suivi à Poudlard, vous le savez maintenant tous dans les grandes lignes. Nous pouvons, cependant, féliciter nos cinq plus jeunes membres pour leur sang froid et leurs remarquables prestations. Ils nous ont rendu un fier service et ce, à plusieurs titres…  
Au Manoir, Scrimgeour semblait bien informé des lieux et avait été visiblement renseigné concernant le cachot et la cave secrète… Seul Perceval, qui était avec le Ministre et Ombrage quand Scrimgeour a été appelé dans le cabinet du Ministre, pourra peut-être nous en dire davantage à ce sujet. Pour l'heure, le mystère demeure : est-ce Ombrage qui l'a renseigné ou savait-il déjà ? S'il savait déjà, est-ce parce qu'il était dans les secrets de Lucius Malfoy et, ou, de Voldemort ? A moins qu'il n'ait reçu un Impérium dès son arrivée, mais je ne le pense pas. C'est un Auror aguerri, il aurait lutté contre le Maléfice et les autres Aurors qui le connaissent bien s'en seraient aperçu. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas senti de trace de Magie Noire sur lui quand il est arrivé dans le bureau d'Albus. Et il ne porte pas la marque, c'est une certitude.  
Les Mangemorts, dirigés par l'Impérium de Voldemort, ont raconté leur petite histoire d'attaque et d'enlèvement par nos cinq jeunes amis, taisant volontairement le nom de Draco. Scrimgeour s'est empressé de tout noter et, malgré les mises en garde justifiées et répétées de Tonks et de Kingsley, il n'a pas creusé davantage. Il a très rapidement plié bagage, accordant aux Mangemorts le crédit que nous savons, les laissant soi-disant s'occuper d'emmener les blessés et les morts (qui étaient toujours à la place où ils sont tombés, sur ordre de Voldemort), à Ste Mangouste.  
Dès leur départ, Voldemort a réapparu dans le hall et il est sorti, pour poser un Sort de Fidelitas et un Sort d'Incartabilité sur le Manoir.  
Voilà comment se sont passés les choses. Il est clair que Voldemort a orchestré cette mise en scène, pour nuire à Harry, Neville, Ronald, Hermione et Draco, à l'Ordre, mais aussi et surtout au Ministre… » explique Marraine sous notre écoute attentive.

« Le Fidelitas et le Sort d'Incartabilité… Cela nous empêche-t-il désormais de l'espionner directement ? » demande Draco, visiblement anxieux et posant la question qui me tarabuste depuis que nous avons su que Voldemort les a posés.

Marraine sourit et je me sens immédiatement soulagé.

« Non. Nos techniciens sont vraiment de purs génies, ils avaient prévu cette possibilité et ni les micros, ni les caméras ne sont affectés par le Fidelitas. Nous pouvons toujours assister à tout ce qui se déroule dans le Manoir. Que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. De plus, par un heureux hasard, Voldemort a indiqué oralement l'emplacement du Manoir à ses Mangemorts, juste face à une caméra et un micro… Il suffit que nous passions la bande enregistrée pour qu'il livre, involontairement, l'emplacement de son refuge à tous les membres de l'Ordre… Par conséquent, s'il nous prend l'envie d'aller lui rendre une petite visite, ce sera tout à fait possible… » répond-elle, à notre grand plaisir.

« C'est une excellente chose. J'ai vraiment craint le pire. Tu paraissais tellement contrariée quand tu es arrivée dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. » déclare-je, avec un soupir satisfait

« Je l'étais… et je le suis encore. Tout d'abord, parce que Voldemort a été très rapide pour se remettre de sa défaite et concocter un plan visant à vous nuire et à nuire au Ministère, même si, comme toujours quand il agit dans l'urgence ou la précipitation, son plan était loin d'être efficient. Ensuite, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment sur quel pied danser concernant Scrimgeour et enfin, parce que la révélation au grand public de votre participation à cette opération va vous précipiter au devant de la scène et risque de provoquer des échauffourées dans Poudlard même. Et cela beaucoup trop tôt à mon avis, car vous êtes peu nombreux à être formés pour réagir avec les bons réflexes et que nous n'avons pas encore mis au point de plan pour protéger les plus petits. Et puis, les enfants, neveux, nièces, cousins, cousines, frères ou sœurs des victimes du Manoir sauront que vous avez attaqué et des vengeances personnelles vont sûrement être fomentées. A la suite des révélations de Bletchley hier matin, je crains que Draco ne soit pas le seul à avoir bénéficié de leçons privées en Magie Noire l'été dernier. Il vous faudra donc être particulièrement prudents… » répond Marraine, les traits du visage un peu crispés

« Les enfants des Mangemorts auraient vite su que nous avons attaqué le Manoir. Nous ne pouvions pas effacer la mémoire de ceux qui étaient dehors… Et puis, notre but recherché était que Voldemort sache qui a délivré Maman, n'est-ce pas ? » fait remarquer Draco.

Marraine acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui répond à la question de Draco.

« Voldemort, oui. Mais pas le grand public. Nous aurions pu faire courir le bruit que c'était d'autres personnes, sous Polynectar, qui avaient attaqué, en cas de fuite concernant votre présence sur les lieux. Il est vraiment étonnant que Voldemort ait lui-même révélé que ce sont des adolescents qui sont venus au Manoir, car après tout, c'est ajouter au ridicule de sa défaite qui l'était déjà infiniment aux yeux des lecteurs de la Gazette… Et il n'y a vraiment rien de glorieux au fait que sa prisonnière ait été délivrée par vous, des adolescents, quand elle était gardée par autant de Mangemorts…  
En fait, je ne comprends pas toutes ses motivations. Il devait savoir que sa supercherie serait facilement démasquée… C'est ce qui me fait dire qu'avant tout, c'est la démission de Cornelius qui était visée… A moins qu'il n'ait compté que Cornelius ne veuille pas croire que vous alliez sauver Narcissa Malfoy et que Draco était simplement un complice de votre action… Oui… J'ai vraiment un peu de mal à dénouer tous les fils de ses intentions… La seule chose qui me semble certaine, est qu'il devait compter avec la volonté farouche de Cornelius de tenir le public informé des accusations d'enlèvement et de meurtres dont vous faisiez l'objet…  
Toujours est-il que maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus nier votre présence là-bas au grand public. Le fait que certains de vos camarades de Sixième et Septième année le sachent était déjà un peu fâcheux, mais votre réflexe de les amener dans la Salle d'Entraînement en atténuait largement la portée. Maintenant, il est certain que nous ne pourrons pas éviter les conflits à Poudlard, malgré tous nos efforts pour apaiser les esprits. » intervient le professeur Dumbledore qui semble effectivement fort ennuyé de cette situation.

Oui, comme si notre vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée comme ça. Maintenant, en plus de l'Espion, nous allons devoir déjouer les plans des pro-Voldemort les plus acharnés… Être sur nos gardes sans cesse, subir les regards furieux et haineux…

Ou curieux…

« Il faudra faire particulièrement attention aux Thorpe. Ils étaient très vindicatifs après avoir connu la nouvelle et ils le seront plus encore en apprenant votre participation aux évènements. Dès ce soir, attends-toi à ce qu'il y ait un comité d'accueil à votre retour dans les Cachots Draco, même si j'ai bien l'intention d'être là moi aussi, et redouble de prudence dès demain, sans jamais baisser ta garde. Ils chercheront à te piéger, aussi longtemps que tu seras à Poudlard. Et vous aussi faites attention. » précise mon Parrain par alliance en nous regardant dans les yeux tour à tour.

Comme nous, Draco acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, mais il ne laisse rien transparaître de ce qu'il peut ressentir. Et encore une fois, je me dis que la vie dans les Cachots, qui n'était déjà pas très amusante avant, va devenir vraiment terrible et périlleuse dorénavant…

Et j'admire sincèrement celles et ceux qui vont retourner là-bas, en sachant ce qui les attend. Elles et ils ont un sacré courage…

« Ramaya sait-elle que son père est mort ? » s'enquiert soudainement Hermione, extrêmement pâle de fatigue et d'inquiétude.

« Oui. Elle était présente quand le masque de son père a été ôté par un autre Mangemort. Elle est très chagrinée bien sûr, elle a toujours espéré que ses parents n'iraient pas aussi loin dans leur adhésion aux idées de Voldemort. Elle sait que vous n'êtes pas responsables de cela. Son père a fait ses choix et il est mort de la main de Voldemort. Elle va essayer de prendre contact avec sa mère, sa sœur aînée et son jeune frère, car elle entretient encore l'espoir que ceux-ci ne sont pas aussi engagées envers Voldemort que l'était son père. » répond Marraine qui est visiblement attristée pour Ramaya elle aussi.

« Cela me fait de la peine pour elle tout ça… Vraiment…Mais dites-moi, professeur, j'ai encore une question qui m'intrigue, au sujet des défenses du Manoir. Comment se fait-il que Voldemort ait pu poser ses propres Sorts de Défense et de Protection là-bas. Je sais que Draco vous a autorisé à mettre bas celles sur le parc, mais les autres, sur l'habitation, étaient encore en place. Et d'après Draco, aucune autre Protection ne pouvait être placée sans la présence d'un membre de la famille… » demande Ron pour changer d'un sujet qui le met mal à l'aise.

A ses côtés, Draco dresse l'oreille à la réponse.

« Oh ! Excellente question Ronald… Nous en avions longuement discuté Albus et moi dès qu'il a été question de mettre à bas les défenses. Nous avions anticipé toutes les possibilités et devant l'hypothèse que Voldemort parvienne à poser ses propres Défenses sur le Manoir, nous nous étions rejoints tous les deux sur un fait : Lucius Malfoy, en se donnant corps et âme à Voldemort, pouvait avoir permis que cela se produise… » répond Marraine, avec un regard empli de tristesse pour Draco

« Vous voulez dire, qu'il a en quelque sorte intégré Voldemort comme un membre de la famille ? » s'enquiert ce dernier, affreusement pâle soudain.

« Je le crains, Draco. Ta mère a d'ailleurs confirmé tout à l'heure à Nally, que ton père a invité Voldemort en ces termes : « Considérez, mon Maître, que vous êtes chez vous en cette demeure. Elle est vôtre, comme je suis vôtre. » Ton père et Voldemort ont-t-ils pris toute la mesure de ces paroles ou Voldemort pense-t-il que toutes les Défenses sont tombées ?… Nous l'ignorons… Mais le fait est, que Voldemort peut faire entrer qui il veut, maintenant.  
Bien sûr, les protections sur l'habitation elle-même sont considérablement affaiblies, car ta mère et toi l'avez abandonnée. Et comme Lucius est à Azkaban, où, pour l'heure, sont encore les Détraqueurs, il est lui-même affaiblit et par conséquent, le Sort de Sang n'est plus au mieux de sa puissance sans doute… Ainsi, Voldemort pense-t-il peut-être qu'il n'est plus actif… Mais le fait est, qu'en l'état actuel, malgré l'extrême faiblesse de la Protection de Sang, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir intégrer ses propres Sorts de Défenses à celles de la demeure, tant qu'il y a un Malfoy en vie, à moins d'être considéré comme un membre de la famille par la demeure. Il y a donc tout lieu de penser, que c'est la sincérité de l'invitation de Lucius, ton père, qui permet à Voldemort de disposer d'un droit sur la propriété et donc de modifier les Défenses et Protections. » explique notre Directeur avec tact et précaution.

« Alors… Mon père a fait de Voldemort une sorte de… Beau-père pour moi ? » demande Draco, l'air profondément secoué par cette nouvelle…

« On peut dire cela, je suppose… répond doucement Marraine.

Draco fait une grimace dégoûtée et Ron s'agite sur sa chaise… Il regrette visiblement d'avoir posé cette question…

Hermione, quant à elle, prend doucement la main de Draco et la garde dans la sienne, pour tâcher de lui apporter un peu de réconfort…

« Pour demain, lors de la sortie à Pré Au Lard et le reste, croyez-vous qu'il y ait des risques d'attaque ? » demande à son tour Neville, pour ne pas laisser le silence qui fait suite à ces révélations se prolonger…

« S'il y a un risque, il est très infime. Voldemort va se douter qu'il y aura beaucoup d'Aurors et des Tireurs de Baguette également. Et puis, tous les Membres de l'Ordre seront présents. Fudge qui vous remet une Médaille d'or du Mérite Magique et une récompense de 250 Gallions, personne ne va vouloir rater cela. » répond notre Directeur, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« 250 Gallions ! Une médaille d'or ! Mais… Mais… Vous ne nous l'aviez pas dit Nally ! » s'exclame Molly, interloquée.

Une chose est sûre, cette révélation détourne agréablement l'attention du sujet précédent. Au moins, Draco n'a-t-il plus à subir les regards gênés ou compatissants qui étaient posés sur lui…

« Oh ! Eh, bien… Cela fait partie des petites surprises de la journée. Je vous l'ai dit, la prestation de nos jeunes membres a été excellente. Ils avaient l'air si parfaitement, si authentiquement… comment dire… » commence Marraine, en fronçant les sourcils sur son effort pour trouver le mot juste…

« Idiots ? Inconscients ? Affligeants de bêtise ? Imbéciles ? Casse-cou écervelés ? Légers et Irréfléchis ? Naïfs ? Puérils ? Niais ? » propose mon prof de Potion, l'œil brillant de joie et gentiment moqueur.

« Oh… Je dirais tout cela à la fois… en plus d'être innocents. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'ils ont parfaitement réussi à dégager l'Ordre de toute responsabilité dans l'attaque du Manoir, tout en disant la pure et simple vérité. Bien sûr, Albus les a punis pour avoir quitté l'école sans autorisation mais sous l'impulsion de Minerva, il a amené Fudge à leur donner une récompense pour avoir fait preuve de bravoure, avoir sauvé une innocente victime de Voldemort et être un exemple de la coopération possible entre Maisons réputées ennemies. Et croyez-moi, Molly, rien que leur prestation vaut vraiment une telle récompense. Ils ont renversé la situation avec beaucoup de brio. Fudge et Scrimgeour n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de croire qu'ils ont agi de leur propre chef et qu'ils sont de Chevaleresques Héros sans peur, sans reproche… et sans cervelle… » sourit Marraine qui est visiblement fière et amusée à la fois quand elle pose son regard sur moi.…

Je me sens rougir, sous les regards rieurs de Tonks, Remus, Bill, Charly, Fleur, Maugrey, Molly et des Jumeaux.

« Euh… Le professeur McGonagall a été grandiose aussi ! Elle a réussi à faire destituer Ombrage de son titre de Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat et grâce à elle, Kingsley est le nouveau Chef des Aurors à la place de Scrimgeour. » dis-je, pour détourner l'attention des autres de notre prestation.

« Quoi ! Mais voilà une excellente nouvelle ! Nous avons donc le Chef des Aurors dans l'Ordre maintenant ! Ah ! Ça ! C'est vraiment excellent ! Pourquoi ne l'avoir dit plus tôt Tonks ! » tonne Maugrey, en se tournant vers elle.

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je suis arrivée à peine trois secondes avant que nous ne venions ici. Mais ce n'est pas la seule grande nouvelle du jour. » répond Tonks, avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ouais… C'est quoi cette histoire de papa qui serait Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat ? C'est une blague ? » demandent les jumeaux en plissant des yeux suspicieux vers nous.

« Arthur ! Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat ? » s'exclame Molly, plus interloquée encore qu'elle ne l'a été en apprenant que nous serions récompensés, tandis que Bill et Charly en restent bouche bée à se fracasser le menton sur la table..

« Grâce à Hermione, Neville, Ronald, Harry et Draco qui ont admirablement manœuvré encore une fois. » intervient le professeur Dumbledore.

Zut !

Nous voilà de nouveau sous les feux des Lumos !

Naturellement, celles et ceux qui n'étaient pas là demandent des explications et le professeur Dumbledore entreprend de tout raconter par le menu.

Moi qui étais pressé de rentrer pour aller me coucher…

C'est raté.

****************

**Acte 6 : Ombrage Au Crible**

**Hermione**

Maugrey exulte à mesure que le professeur Dumbledore raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'arrivée de Fudge à Poudlard, jusqu'à l'interview de Madame Malfoy dans la « famille Moldue » de Harry.

Il faut dire que pour l'occasion, notre Directeur fait montre d'un excellent talent de conteur et il y a beaucoup de sourires et de rires qui ponctuent son histoire.

« Ah ! Fudge ! Sacré polichinelle ! C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit secondé désormais par Arthur ! Nul doute que Voldemort aurait bientôt tiré ses ficelles si tel n'avait pas été le cas ! Cette Ombrage est à la botte du Ténébreux n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclame Fol Œil, quand le récit s'achève.

« Elle ne porte pas la marque. Mais je ne serais vraiment pas étonnée qu'elle ait des accointances volontaires avec des Mangemorts. Fudge est un pantin, mais jamais il ne ferait alliance de son propre chef avec Voldemort. Il en a bien trop peur. Ombrage, par contre, si elle n'est pas déjà en cheville avec lui, je la vois tout à fait se laisser approcher, surtout si on lui fait la promesse d'un poste haut placé. Et franchement, je pense que c'est exactement ce qui s'est produit. Fudge avait l'air de penser qu'elle était très proche de cet Ingham Marsden » répond la Marraine de Harry.

Je partage tout à fait son avis depuis cet après-midi…

Elle avait tant de haine dans ses yeux et tout son être criait vengeance…

« Un poste haut placé… Elle était déjà Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat. A moins de prendre la place de Fudge, je vois mal comment elle pouvait être plus haut placée dans la hiérarchie du Ministère… Tu penses donc, qu'elle aurait pu sciemment participer à toute cette farce orchestrée par Voldemort, pour voir Fudge perdre sa place à son profit ? » demande Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Encore une fois, j'affirme que c'est une possibilité que nous ne devons pas négliger. Son empressement à envoyer le hibou au Directeur de la Gazette est très suspect. N'importe qui aurait attendu que les jeunes soient interrogés et donnent leur version des faits avant de propager une telle nouvelle. Même si elle les pensait sincèrement coupables, elle aurait dû attendre. Après tout, le summum n'aurait-il pas été de pouvoir publier des aveux ou tout au moins la nouvelle certaine que les jeunes meurtriers étaient emprisonnés à Azkaban ? Et pourquoi Scrimgeour n'a-t-il pas été plus prudent et plus sérieux dans son enquête ? Aussi empressée était-elle de nuire à Harry, Ronald, Hermione et Neville, Ombrage aurait dû s'assurer avant toute chose que les informations dont elle disposait était sérieuses et fiables. Il y a vraiment du louche là-dessous.  
Par ailleurs, Ombrage ne brille pas par son intelligence. Je la vois mal concocter un tel plan, même s'il était finalement plutôt faible et facile à contrecarrer. Et enfin, elle ne se serait pas lancée dans cette affaire si elle ne pensait pas avoir de gros appuis pour obtenir la place de Fudge. Or, je me suis laissée dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment appréciée par celles et ceux qui élisent le Ministre de la Magie. Elle devait compter sur Voldemort et quelques Mangemorts, pots-de-vin et Impérium bien placés… » fait remarquer Madame Snape, en affichant ouvertement son mépris pour Ombrage.

« King et moi avons vraiment insisté autant que nous pouvions, mais Scrimgeour a précisé qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire diligence… ça puait pourtant l'arnaque à plein nez. Et il a dit que c'est Dolorès Ombrage qui lui a donné ses ordres. » précise Tonks, amenant de l'eau au moulin de notre prof de DCFM

« Nous saurons rapidement si Ombrage est complice des Mangemorts ou si elle a vraiment fait preuve d'une bêtise incommensurable, dicté par son petit esprit cruel et vengeur ou encore si elle a profité de l'occasion pour agir de sa propre initiative, dans le dessein de discréditer Fudge et prendre sa place. Le micro que j'ai caché dans sa broche nous rendra ce service…. Mais encore une fois, je suis… Oh… Nos deux promus du jour sont arrivés…» déclare Madame Snape avant de reculer de quelques pas et de fermer les yeux, le visage très concentré

Presque aussitôt, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley et Percy apparaissent devant elle…

Les deux promus sont naturellement vivement félicités par tout le monde et surtout par Molly Weasley qui se jette au cou de son époux en sanglotant de joie.

Percy, gêné visiblement et impressionné par notre campement, regarde partout autour de lui.

Ron, Harry et Draco se poussent pour lui faire une place à côté de son père et Neville lui fait passer une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux. Une façon de lui souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous et de le mettre à l'aise.

« Fudge vous a relâché plus vite que je le pensais… » fait remarquer le professeur Dumbledore

« Eh, bien, pour ce soir, il s'est contenté de rassembler tous les plus hauts responsables pour annoncer notre nomination et les inviter à une séance de travail demain matin. Il a pris vos conseils très au sérieux, Albus. Je crois que nous allons pouvoir avancer très vite, même s'il n'a pas l'intention de faire le travail lui-même. Je vais être mis à rude contribution je crois… » répond Arthur Weasley en se servant un bon thé bien chaud.

« Je vois que Perceval est ici. Est-ce à dire qu'il intègre le cercle décideur de l'Ordre ? » demande le professeur Snape, avec un hochemen de tête et un sourire de biencenue pour Percy

« Oui. Il manquait un Weasley à l'appel… Nally et moi avons pensé que ce serait une bonne chose que cette lacune soit comblée. » répond notre Directeur en souriant gentiment en direction de Percy qui rougit.

« Eh bien ! C'est parfait ! Il va pouvoir nous raconter comment les choses se sont passées au Ministère, avant que Fudge ne se décide à venir arrêter les gamins à Poudlard ! » tonne Maugrey, l'air très satisfait.

« Oui, Perceval, racontez-nous cela par le menu. » invite notre Directeur, en regardant Percy pardessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

« Il y a beaucoup à dire. Alors voilà… Soi-disant peu après sa pause café, Dolorès Ombrage est arrivée toute excitée dans le bureau de Fudge et… » commence Percy, vite interrompu par Draco

« Attendez ! Est-ce que la Pensine est là ? » demande-t-il à Marraine et au professeur Dumbledore

« Oh ! Oui… Excellente idée Draco. Perceval, savez-vous ôter un souvenir de votre esprit pour le mettre dans une Pensine ? » s'enquiert aussitôt la Marraine de Harry

« Euh… Oui… Je crois. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, mais j'ai tout lu à ce propos… » répond Percy avec une brusque rougeur.

Cela me fait sourire, car j'aurais répondu la même chose…

Trois minutes plus tard, son souvenir des évènements s'élève et nous assistons à l'entrée triomphante, voire même conquérante, d'Ombrage dans le luxueux bureau du Ministre.

…

_« Cornelius ! Devinez quoi ! Cette fois il n'y a pas de doute ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir révéler à la Communauté Sorcière qui est vraiment Harry Potter ! » s'exclame Ombrage, toute excitée, en courant vers Fudge_

_« Dolorès, est-ce bien raisonnable de perdurer dans cette voie ? Après tout, même si cela ne me satisfait pas d'en convenir, Harry Potter avait raison d'affirmer que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour. » répond Fudge, l'air las et ennuyé, relevant à peine la tête du parchemin que Percy lui présente pour signature._

_« Voyons, Cornelius ! Vous connaissez mon opinion à ce sujet ! Ne trouvez-vous pas suspect que ce garçon ait pu, soi-disant, échapper à un Sorcier aussi puissant que Vous-Savez-Qui ? » minaude la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, les yeux papillonnants_

_« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, ma chère Dolorès. Bien sûr, il paraît impossible que ce garçon ait pu battre Vous-Savez-Qui en personne en combat singulier, mais ce serait vraiment une coïncidence extraordinaire, que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ait choisi justement le moment où ce garçon commettait un meurtre sur la personne du jeune Diggory pour revenir ! Et en juin dernier… » commence Fudge, qui se fait, visiblement à contre-cœur, l'avocat du diable, avant d'être interrompu par sa collaboratrice un peu agacée par son manque d'enthousiasme._

_« Je vous en prie, oubliez juin dernier, Cornelius. Ou plutôt non, souvenez-vous-en. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a possédé bien facilement ce garçon et sans lui faire beaucoup de mal, convenez-en ! Je suis certaine qu'il est son complice Cornelius ! Tout comme je suis certaine qu'il a tué le jeune Diggory pour faire revenir Vous-Savez-Qui à la vie, justement ! Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais vous entretenir ! J'ai bien mieux ! Il s'est passé des choses atroces la nuit dernière au Manoir Malfoy et un témoin, UN TEMOIN OCULAIRE, Cornelius, a vu, de ses yeux vu, Harry Potter sur place ! Nous allons pouvoir le coincer cette fois mon cher ami ! Et la Communauté Sorcière vous devra sa reconnaissance éternelle ! » déclare Ombrage, exultant visiblement._

_« Des choses atroces ? Au Manoir Malfoy ? Et Potter sur place ? Et vous dites qu'il y a un témoin ? Wistily ! Prenez note ! » réagit Fudge en se redressant sur son fauteuil, l'air vivement intéressé à la mention de la « reconnaissance éternelle de la Communauté Sorcière »…_

_Percy, qui fronce les sourcils depuis le début, s'exécute à l'ordre du Ministre, repoussant vivement les parchemins sur lesquels ils étaient en train de travailler avant l'arrivée d'Ombrage._

_« Oui, Cornelius. Un témoin oculaire. Je ne l'ai pas amené, car le pauvre était vraiment bouleversé et il avait reçu un vilain coup sur le nez. Il saignait et son nez était visiblement cassé. Alors je l'ai envoyé se faire soigner et je lui ai dit de repartir chez lui. Les Aurors pourront l'interroger plus tard. Il se tient à notre entière disposition de toute façon. » explique Ombrage en agitant ses mains aux doigts boudinés._

_« Qui est ce témoin ? Que vous a-t-il dit Dolorès ? Et où l'avez-vous vu ? Pourquoi s'est-il adressé à vous ? » s'enquiert Fudge, s'impatientant._

_« C'est Ingham Marsden, un sorcier au-dessus de tout soupçon de mes amis, Cornelius ! J'ai fait sa connaissance dans le Poudlard Express, lors de ma première année. Depuis, même si nous n'étions pas dans la même Maison, Ingham est devenu un ami pour moi. Un excellent ami, tout à fait fiable, avec lequel j'ai travaillé sur ce projet de loi, que j'ai brillamment fait admettre, sur les restrictions à apporter aux emplois accessibles aux Loups-Garous. Et il œuvre également avec moi sur un autre projet de loi, concernant cette fois le contrôle des créatures hybrides…  
En fait, je peux vous le dire maintenant, Cornelius, Ingham est veuf et il y a quelques semaines, il m'a laissé entendre qu'il souhaitait refaire sa vie et…enfin, vous comprenez… Je crois qu'il souhaite approfondir notre relation… qu'elle devienne plus… intime… » révèle Ombrage, en laissant passer un petit rire aigrelet faussement gêné, si j'en crois son regard un peu… lubrique dirais-je._

_« Je vois, je vois… Mes félicitations ma chère. Mais poursuivez, poursuivez sans plus de détour ! » invite le Ministre, plus avide de savoir ce que Marsden a révélé à Ombrage qu'intéressé par la tournure de leurs relations privées._

Je le comprends… Imaginer les relations intimes d'Ombrage et ce Marsden est au dessus de mes forces…

_« Oui, bien sûr Cornelius. Donc, j'ai rencontré Ingham fortuitement dans l'Atrium en revenant de ma pause café. Il a surgi devant moi, échevelé, pâle, les vêtements sales et du sang coulant de son nez. Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait pour être dans cet état pitoyable et il m'a dit avoir été attaqué par Potter en personne ! Alors je l'ai vivement invité à tout me dire à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous sommes allés dans le bureau de mon cousin Hercule qui, comme d'habitude, m'accompagnait à la cafétéria du Ministère.  
Et là, Cornelius, mon cher Ingham a déclaré avoir été réveillé par un feu d'artifice la nuit dernière, aux environs de minuit. Un feu d'artifice Sorcier. Il s'est précipité pour voir ça de plus près et savoir qui enfreignait ainsi le Code International du Secret Magique car il y a dans les alentours de sa demeure des habitations Moldues. Et c'est là qu'il l'a vu, Cornelius. Harry Potter ! » raconte Ombrage, avant de faire une pause dans son récit, pour s'hydrater la bouche d'une gorgée de thé._

_« Harry Potter ! Dans le Wiltshire ! En pleine nuit ! Mais il aurait dû être à Poudlard ! Cet Ingham, est-il certain d'avoir vu Potter ? N'était-ce pas un effet de son imagination ? Un feu d'artifice sorcier… Ce n'est pas là un acte aussi atroce que vous le dites… Tout juste un enfantillage. » s'écrie Fudge en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Oh ! Mais je n'ai pas fini, Cornelius ! Ce que j'ai encore à dire est beaucoup plus grave que cela ! Et oui, Ingham est certain de son fait ! Et Potter n'était pas seul ! Ingham a très bien reconnu Longdubat, le fils des Aurors qui sont internés à Ste Mangouste et Ronald Weasley, dont le père travaille ici même, au Ministère, Cornelius ! Au Ministère, rendez-vous compte ! Le père d'un redoutable gredin ! » s'excite Ombrage, la voix plus criarde que jamais._

_« Weasley… Du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu ? N'est-ce pas celui dont la famille a été attaquée par Vous-Savez-Qui cette nuit ? » commente Fudge, fronçant les sourcils._

_« C'est cela, Cornelius ! Mais pour en revenir à Potter et ses amis, il y avait également une fille et un autre garçon, encapuchonné, que ce cher Ingham Marsden n'a pas reconnus. Mais à la description qu'il m'en a faite, il n'y a aucun doute que la fille était cette petite peste d'Hermione Granger. Une fille de Moldus et inséparable amie de Potter, j'en mettrais ma tête au feu ! » assène encore Ombrage, méprisante et les yeux brillants de subexcitation._

_« Granger ! Mais ce nom aussi était dans la Gazette ce matin ! Tout comme celui de Longdubat d'ailleurs ! Décidément, mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ! » s'écrie Fudge, l'air de ne plus rien comprendre._

_« Je vais vous le dire, ce que cela signifie, Cornelius ! Ils sont tous complices de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Ils voulaient sans doute se venger de leurs parents, s'en débarrasser même ! Et ils auront laissé Vous-Savez-Qui s'en occuper ! Et pendant ce temps là, ils menaient une expédition punitive au Manoir Malfoy, pour se venger du jeune Draco qui leur a mis des bâtons dans les roues à Poudlard l'an dernier ! Ou peut-être devaient-ils récupérer quelque chose qui appartient à Vous-Savez-Qui, se trouvant au Manoir Malfoy, caché par Lucius Malfoy en personne…  
Enfin, peu importe pour quelle raison ils sont allés au Manoir Malfoy ! Non, ce qui est important, Cornelius, c'est qu'ils y étaient et qu'au moment où Ingham est arrivé au Manoir, il les a vus sortir par la grand porte, emmenant avec eux, contre son gré, une femme blonde qui ressemblait à Narcissa Malfoy ! Etait-ce simplement un otage ou ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, cela non plus n'est pas le plus important ! En tout cas, Narcissa Malfoy était vêtue d'une robe d'apparat et, visiblement, recevait quelques amis qui ont essayé de la secourir. Potter et ses amis n'ont alors pas hésité une seule seconde à lancer des Avada Kedavra et… et trois des amis de Madame Malfoy sont morts… Morts, Cornelius !  
Ingham le pauvre, n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ni d'appeler des secours, car il a été repéré par Potter et celui-ci lui a lancé un Stupefix qui l'a violemment projeté contre un arbre. Le pauvre Ingham a été laissé pour mort sans doute, lui aussi, et je frémis à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'en avait pas été ainsi ! Toujours est-il qu'il est resté assommé des heures durant avant de reprendre conscience ! Mais dès qu'il est revenu à lui, il est venu immédiatement au Ministère pour nous prévenir. Il dit qu'il faut envoyer des secours là-bas, qu'il y a peut-être des blessés graves dans la maison, mais que la Protection du Manoir empêche ceux qui n'ont jamais été invités par Lucius Malfoy en personne, d'entrer. C'est pourquoi il n'est pas allé chercher les secours à Ste Mangouste. Il voulait prévenir les Aurors, qui pourront peut-être briser le sort !  
Potter ! Cornelius ! Potter et ses amis! Ce sont des assassins, des criminels ! Vous aviez raison de vous méfier d'eux, Cornelius ! Il faut les empêcher de nuire encore ! Nous devons aller les chercher à Poudlard et les faire condamner au baiser du Détraqueur ! Ce sera un fier service que vous rendrez à la Communauté Sorcière et personne, PERSONNE, Cornelius, ne songera plus vous pousser à la démission ! Il faut agir immédiatement ! Et prévenir le Directeur de la Gazette ! Il publiera un éditorial dès ce soir et dès lors, vous serez le Héros incontesté qui aura mis fin aux agissements de cette bande d'assassins ignobles ! » raconte encore Ombrage, sur un ton aigu et mélodramatique._

_Fudge, bien qu'effaré par ce conte à dormir debout et truffé d'incohérences, semble en même temps passablement gagné par l'excitation lui aussi. A mesure des propos d'Ombrage, portant sur les conséquences de notre arrestation, il redresse la tête et bombe le torse. _

_« Faites prévenir le Directeur de la Gazette de se tenir prêt, Dolorès… » commence-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par un Percy plus pâle qu'un mort. _

_« Cela ne tient pas debout… » commence-t-il à dire_

_« Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est vous qui ne tenez pas debout mon pauvre garçon ! Oseriez-vous mettre en doute la parole de la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat ou celle de mon très cher ami Ingham que je connais parfaitement bien depuis des années ? Ne souhaitez-vous donc pas voir le nom de notre cher Ministre lavé de toutes les offenses qui lui sont faites depuis juin dernier ? Lui refuseriez-vous la gloire d'arrêter ces assassins complices de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Approuveriez-vous ce que Potter et ses amis ont fait jeune homme ?» l'interrompt brusquement Ombrage, en serrant les poings de colère._

_« Mais… » tente encore courageusement Percy_

_« Il n'y a pas de mais, Wistily ! Dolorès, prévenez le Directeur.. » l'interrompt Fudge, cette fois au comble de l'excitation lui aussi._

_Vraiment, Ombrage le manœuvre bien, en lui faisant miroiter la gloire…_

_« Attendez… Si… Vous avez dit que personne ne peut entrer dans le Manoir sans avoir été invité par Lucius Malfoy. Alors, comment Harry Potter et ses amis ont-ils pu faire pour y entrer ? » demande précipitamment Percy, en relevant ce point faible de la fable aberrante d'Ombrage, pour jeter le doute dans l'esprit de Fudge._

_« Bonne question Wistily ! Qu'en pensez-vous, Dolorès ? » acquiesce le Ministre, déçu, de toute évidence, que Percy ait mis le doigt sur une faille aussi importante._

_« Parce qu'ils ont dû déjà être invités là-bas ! Ou parce qu'ils ont usé d'un sort de Magie Noire très puissant ! Pensez donc, Cornelius, s'ils sont déjà capables de lancer un Avada Kedavra à leur âge, alors ils sont capables de beaucoup de choses ! Et c'est bien la preuve qu'ils sont complices de Vous-Savez-Qui, car seul l'usage de la Magie Noire peut les rendre aussi puissant à leur âge, justement ! » répond Ombrage sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et dardant vers Percy un regard mécontent._

_« Mais, c'est impossible… Pourquoi Harry Potter aurait-il fait une chose pareille, et pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui en plus ? Vous-Savez-Qui a tué ses parents et… » tente encore Percy, mais Ombrage l'interrompt vivement, une brève lueur haineuse dans le regard._

_« Parce qu'il est fou ! Comme son Parrain, Sirius Black l'était ! Après tout, là aussi, Potter et ses amis ont joué un rôle trouble ! Souvenez-vous, Cornelius, ils prétendaient que Black était innocent ! INNOCENT, Cornelius, alors même que des dizaines de témoins l'ont vu tuer tous ces Moldus et ce pauvre Peter Pettigrow ! Et ils affirmaient cela alors même qu'ils savaient que Black était celui qui avait trahi ses parents et qu'il travaillait pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Black a dû convaincre Potter et ses amis de se joindre à lui ! Croyez-moi, Cornelius, il faut immédiatement les arrêter tous et les condamner pour enlèvement et meurtre ! C'est là la mission la plus importante que vous ayez jamais eu à accomplir, Cornelius, pour la sécurité de notre Communauté ! Croyez-moi, Cornelius ! Votre nom restera gravé dans l'histoire comme celui du Ministre qui aura fait arrêter les criminels les plus odieux du Monde Magique ! » s'enflamme Ombrage, sa voix plus suraiguë que jamais._

_« Vous avez raison, Dolorès, allons-y sans attendre ! Cette fois, leur compte est bon !… » déclare Fudge, gonflé à bloc par ce discours enflammé et oubliant que la Gazette a lavé Sirius Black de tout soupçon en annonçant la capture de Peter Pettigrow le matin même._

_« Encore faut-il apporter des preuves… Après tout, Pettigrow n'était pas aussi innocent que cela… » glisse Percy, dans une ultime tentative de ramener Fudge à la raison_

_« Il a raison… » commence Fudge en se tournant une fois de plus vers Ombrage._

_« Black a fait semblant de disparaître l'an dernier, pour échapper aux Aurors et il aura retrouvé Pettigrow qui se cachait de lui depuis des années et il l'aura mis sous Impérium ! C'est aussi simple que cela ! » déclare Ombrage, avec des regards de plus en plus haineux pour Percy._

_« Cela se tient… » commence Fudge, avant d'être interrompu par Percy._

_« Euh… Cela peut-être vérifié lors du procès de Pettigrow, bien que je n'y crois pas… Et puis, les preuves… Il faut des preuves pour le Magenmagot » insiste encore courageusement Percy _

_« Ah, oui… Bien sûr… Eh, bien... Il n'y a qu'à… envoyer les Aurors au Manoir… Oui, c'est cela ! Des Aurors ! Ils recueilleront toutes les preuves, tous les témoignages. Voyons, qui serait le mieux placé… » répond Fudge en se tournant vers sa Sous-Secrétaire_

_« Scrimgeour… C'est le Chef des Aurors après tout ! Personne ne contestera son rapport ! » propose immédiatement Ombrage en dardant un dernier regard furieux vers Percy, le mettant au défi de la contredire encore une fois_

_« Vous avez raison, Dolorès, appelez-le tout de suite ! » ordonne Fudge, en se rassoyant dans son fauteuil._

_Ombrage se précipite vers la cheminée sous le regard chagriné de Percy et moins d'une minute plus tard, Scrimgeour en surgit._

_« Ah ! Rufus ! Nous venons d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle ! Le Manoir Malfoy a été attaqué cette nuit ! » s'exclame Fudge, en se relevant vivement de son fauteuil._

_« Le Manoir Malfoy ? C'est drôle, j'étais justement en train de lire une lettre anonyme qui me révélait l'existence d'une cachette secrète sous le salon des Malfoy et le moyen de l'ouvrir… Elle m'est parvenue, il y a tout juste une demi-heure » déclare Scrimgeour, après un sursaut._

_« Eh, bien, quelle coïncidence ! En tout état de cause, vous allez vous rendre immédiatement sur les lieux avec trois de vos meilleurs éléments et recueillir le témoignage de ceux qui seront là-bas. Il y a des morts et des blessés. Si des gens sont en état de s'occuper des blessés, laissez-les faire et venez immédiatement nous rejoindre à Poudlard ! Nous allons y aller nous-même avec Dawlish et Mattigan. Au fait, pouvez-vous entrer dans le Manoir ? Il paraît qu'il y a là-bas une protection assez spéciale… » dit Ombrage, l'air soudain inquiet que Scrimgeour ne puisse accomplir sa mission._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la nette impression que cette inquiétude est feinte…

_« Oui, j'y suis déjà allé avec la moitié de ma Brigade et j'emmènerai trois des Aurors qui étaient là-bas avec moi. __Tonks, Shackelbolt et Whide… __Mais pourquoi Poudlard ? » demande Scrimgeour, fronçant les sourcils d'étonnement._

_« Parce que les criminels sont là-bas ! Potter et sa bande sont les coupables ! Faites vite, Rufus ! Ne perdez pas un instant ! Et n'oubliez pas de faire diligence ! Nous voulons que cette nouvelle paraisse dès ce soir dans un éditorial spécial de la Gazette ! Vous avez 45 minutes, pas plus ! Dans 1H00 au maximum l'article devra être écrit ou il sera trop tard. N'est-ce pas Cornelius ? Ne décevez pas le Ministre, Rufus. Ce serait vraiment fort mal venu de rater cette occasion de prouver votre loyauté et votre reconnaissance à celui qui vous a offert le poste que vous convoitiez depuis toujours ! Et pensez comme la Communauté vous sera également reconnaissante de prendre à cœur sa sécurité et de mettre les criminels hors d'état de nuire aussi promptement ! Cela vous vaudrait un Ordre de Merlin pour le moins ! » répond Ombrage, d'un ton autoritaire._

_A la mention de l'Ordre de Merlin, les yeux de Scrimgeour s'allument d'une lueur de convoitise… _

_Décidément, Ombrage sait ce qu'il faut dire pour convaincre aussi bien le Chef des Aurors que Fudge…_

_« Oui, Rufus, faites vite ! Si toute l'affaire est bouclée pour ce soir, article de la Gazette à la clef, vous l'aurez, cet Ordre de Merlin ! Et vous, Wistily, préparez du parchemin et des plumes. Il faudra noter tout ce qui sera dit ! Cette fois, Potter ne doit pas nous échapper ! Nous devons tout faire dans les règles et donner des informations sûres… Oui… Les informations les plus sûres et les plus complètes…Il nous faut des preuves, des témoignages et les aveux des criminels ! » ordonne Fudge en mettant son chapeau melon vert._

_Scrimgeour se précipite vers la cheminée, tandis que Percy, visiblement désolé et mal à l'aise, rassemble plumes et parchemins sans trop se presser._

_« Dépêchez-vous, jeune homme ! Et prévenez le Directeur de la Gazette ! Dites-lui de venir en personne aux Trois Balais où nous lui enverrons un hibou dès que possible ! Je dis bien le Directeur en personne compris ? Car il est le seul à pouvoir prendre la décision de faire paraître ce scoop dès ce soir ! Ou plutôt non, je vais le faire d'en bas ! Vous, procurez-vous un hibou avant de nous rejoindre dans l'Atrium, jeune homme ! Allons-y, Cornelius, ne perdons pas de temps ! Vous avez pris les bonnes décisions mon cher ami ! Oh ! Quel grand jour ! Quel grand jour ! C'est certain, cette fois, Potter et ses amis assassins sont fichus ! Quoi qu'il arrive, nous aurons leurs aveux, Cornelius ! Tout se passera bien et ce sera un jour de gloire pour nous ! » s'exclame Ombrage, avant de quitter la pièce en trottinant d'un pas dansant dernière le Ministre. _

_Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est visiblement heureuse…_

…

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'éprouve pour elle une aversion profonde…

Je ne regrette plus du tout d'avoir espéré qu'elle croise le chemin de Peeves au moment de quitter Poudlard !

Oser affirmer que je voulais me débarrasser de mes parents !… Que nous voulions, Ron, Neville et moi, nous débarrasser de nos parents !…

Quelle….

Oh ! Mais quelle… !

Il n'y a aucun qualificatif suffisamment explicite et fort pour exprimer ce que je pense de cette saleté de mauvaise femme !

Et ce pantin de Fudge qui s'est laissé convaincre par cette histoire abracadabrante !

Mais quelle andouille !

Quelle andouille !

******************

**Harry**

Je fulmine…

Et je ne suis pas le seul. Ron, Neville et Hermione également…

Et j'espère bien que cette pourriture d'Ombrage subira elle-même un jour le Baiser du Détraqueur qu'elle rêve tellement voir m'embrasser !…

Oh ! Merlin !

Faites qu'elle soit coupable d'accointances avec Voldemort et se fasse prendre !

Et pendre par la même occasion !

C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite !

« Eh, bien ! C'est édifiant ! Cette femme est complice des Mangemorts et de Voldemort ! » tonne Maugrey avec une grimace de dégoût.

Tiens ! Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui sans restriction ni réserve !

« Ouais… Et je rêve de la pendre par les gros orteils dans le plus profond des cachots et de la laisser se faire bouffer vivante par un couple de rats ! Et qu'ils y aillent doucement, pour qu'elle souffre le plus longtemps possible ! Dire qu'elle me faisait presque pitié cet après-midi ! » s'exclame Neville que je n'ai jamais entendu s'exprimer avec une telle colère, ni une telle haine vindicative…

« Patience, patience, mon pote… Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… Tôt ou tard, elle payera. Et tu sais quoi ? J'espère que c'est Voldemort en personne qui lui présentera la note… » déclare Ron, avec un rictus de colère.

« Oooooh ! Excellente idée ! Voilà qui serait géant ! On devrait écrire une lettre anonyme à Voldemort pour lui souffler l'idée ! » s'écrie Draco, solidaire de notre colère.

« Oui ! Vous avez raison ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vos différentes propositions ! Mais on ne va pas passer la soirée là-dessus ! Percy ! Tu as dit qu'Ombrage était arrivée dans le bureau soi-disant peu après sa pause café… Pourquoi soi-disant ? » demande Hermione, sur un ton sec et tranchant qui traduit toute sa propre rage.

« Elle est arrivée dans le bureau de Fudge à 13H20. Or, elle est réglée comme une horloge, prenant sa pause café de 10H30 à 10H50 tapante tous les jours et part déjeuner à 13H30… Ingham Marsden n'a certainement pas mis plus de deux heures pour lui raconter son histoire… J'en ai donc déduis aussitôt que soit elle a reçu ses informations plus tard qu'elle nous l'a dit, soit l'entrevue avec son informateur s'est prolongée pour peaufiner l'histoire, soit elle a longuement réfléchi à la façon de s'y prendre pour présenter les choses au Ministre et lui faire gober cette histoire de fou.  
Et puis, son histoire de témoin blessé ne tenait pas debout. Quand on a été attaqué, on ne prend pas la peine de Transplaner au Ministère… On appelle les secours directement sur place. C'est beaucoup plus rapide. D'autant plus si l'on est blessé. Enfin, à supposer qu'elle ait vraiment rencontré cet homme soi-disant blessé, si elle avait sincèrement cru à cette histoire, elle ne serait pas venue en premier lieu voir le Ministre, elle aurait elle-même envoyé les secours et les Aurors aussitôt…  
Ceci dit, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle est complice de Voldemort.» répond Percy en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est exactement la conclusion à laquelle nous sommes tous parvenus, d'autant que nous savons que Voldemort a quitté le Manoir à 12H26. Elle a reçu ses informations, sans doute très précises, bien plus tard qu'elle ne l'a affirmé… Et directement dans son bureau… Elle n'a pris la pause café comme prétexte que pour justifier sa rencontre « fortuite » avec cet Ingham Marsden… Après tout, nous ignorons si cet homme est un complice ou s'il a été enlevé et non parti précipitamment comme Scrimgeour le pensait cet après-midi…» déclare Marraine en plissant les yeux..

« Et elle savait pour cette lettre anonyme reçue par Scrimgeour… Après tout elle s'est précipitée pour proposer son nom et s'est bien assurée qu'il pourrait entrer au Manoir, non pour elle, mais pour le Ministre. Et son insistance indécente pour qu'il revienne au plus vite est très, très suspecte également.» ajoute mon Parrain par alliance.

« Oui ! Exactement ! Et tout ça mis bout à bout, c'est bien ce qui me fait dire qu'elle est complice et non une victime de son zèle et sa promptitude à faire de Potter son mouton noir ! En plus du fait qu'elle a appelé Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Après tout, il n'y a guère, à quelques rares exceptions près, que les Mangemorts et sympathisants de Voldemort qui l'appellent ainsi ! » tonne Maugrey en pianotant furieusement sur la table.

« Eh bien… Elle peut commencer à compter ses abattis ! Parce que demain, Voldemort sera furieux quand il recevra les nouvelles... Finalement, elle va la payer rapidement sa note, Ron ! Peut-être même avant demain puisqu'il n'y a pas eu d'éditorial spécial ce soir… » fait remarquer Bill avec une grimace

Bill a raison.

Et malgré toute la colère que j'éprouve à l'encontre d'Ombrage, cela me fait frémir… et les autres aussi…

Car même si nous avons eu envie de la voir souffrir milles morts à l'entente de toutes les accusations ineptes et horribles qu'elle a formulées à notre encontre, penser aux Doloris et autres sorts douloureux qu'elle risque de prendre, n'est guère réjouissant…

Son sort n'est vraiment pas enviable…

Pas enviable du tout…

« Voilà où mène l'ambition des médiocres… Son histoire était vraiment cousue de fil blanc et il fallait être un fieffé imbécile pour y croire. Penses-tu pouvoir la faire arrêter Kingsley ? » demande Remus, qui ne semble pas éprouver la moindre pitié pour Ombrage…

Il est vrai que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il a tant de mal à trouver du travail, m'a dit Sirius l'an dernier…

« Hélas, il n'y a aucune preuve. Elle se défendrait en rejetant toutes les fautes sur cet Ingham Marsden, affirmant avoir été abusée. On ne peut pas arrêter une personne pour ce motif… Tout juste si elle serait sermonnée pour son aveuglement et son manque de discernement. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer la prendre sur le fait si elle agit encore pour le compte de Voldemort. » répond le nouveau Chef des Aurors.

« Oui, tu as raison Kingsley. En attendant, nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative que de rester à l'écoute de sa broche. Au moins, saurons-nous qui sont ses contacts. » fait remarquer Marraine.

« En parlant de sa broche… Cette histoire me fait dire qu'il serait vraiment utile que nous puissions coller un micro en permanence à Voldemort. Au moins éviterions-nous des surprises s'il lui prend encore l'envie de quitter le Manoir pour aller fomenter ses coups foireux. Nous avons eu de la chance aujourd'hui et évité le pire, mais nous ne pourrons pas toujours compter sur la chance justement. » déclare Charly en regardant vers notre prof de potion qui en a suggéré l'idée quand nous étions dans le Temps Ralenti pour nos entraînements.

Il a raison. Même si, de toute évidence, Voldemort ne vaut pas grand chose quand il improvise et prend des décisions hâtives il vaut mieux prendre des précautions supplémentaires.… Ouais, autant éviter les désagréments de ses plans foireux de dernière minute…

Tout ça me fait dire qu'il aurait fait un bien mauvais Gryffondor tiens !

« Je suis bien d'accord. Encore faut-il que nous trouvions un moyen sûr. L'idée de faire offrir à Voldemort un bijou qui aurait appartenu à Serpentard en personne est excellente, mais je ne vois pas comment nous y prendre pour y parvenir… » répond Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai une petite idée sur la question mais il faut la peaufiner. » déclare mon Parrain par alliance avec un demi sourire.

« Vraiment ? Peux-tu nous en dire un peu plus ? » s'enquiert Marraine, une expression de pure curiosité sur le visage.

« Eh, bien… Je me demande si le mieux ne serait pas que Voldemort entreprenne lui-même la recherche de ce bijou… Il faudrait le lancer dans une chasse au trésor… Au moins, pendant ce temps là.... » commence mon parrain par alliance

« Il serait occupé et il fomenterait moins de coups foireux… » achèvent les jumeaux avec un clin d'œil pour Charly

« Exactement ! » sourit le professeur Snape

« Oh ! Brillant ! Nous allons creuser cette idée ! » s'exclame Marraine, très enthousiaste.

« Oui… Mais pas ce soir… Je vois des yeux qui ont du mal à rester ouverts et c'est bien naturel ! Après tout, nous n'avons guère eux le temps de dormir aujourd'hui et la nuit dernière a été rude et courte. Et puis, la soirée n'est pas finie pour certains. Par ailleurs, la journée de demain sera encore très chargée. Je propose donc que nous en restions là pour l'instant. Nous nous réunirons à nouveau un soir de la semaine prochaine, pour faire le point des évènements à venir. » annonce le professeur Dumbledore.

« Oh que je suis d'accord ! Morphée se languit de ma présence dans ses bras et me réclame à cors et à cris ! » s'exclame Ron en étouffant un bâillement.

« Oui… Moi non plus il ne faudra pas me bercer… » l'approuve Neville, gagné lui aussi par l'envie de bâiller..

« Bande de chanceux… Pensez à moi avant de vous endormir. Parce que vous aurez déjà la tête sur l'oreiller que je ne serais pas encore arrivé dans les Cachots moi… » maugrée Draco, les yeux rougis du manque de sommeil.

« Promis mon pote… Et si c'est nécessaire, envoie-nous Maître Dobby et on viendra t'aider à mettre tout le monde au lit à coups de Sorts du Sommeil… A moins que… N'auriez-vous pas encore un peu de ce mélange de somnifère que vous avez fait prendre à Greyback et sa bande professeur Snape ? Si nous pouvions endormir Parkinson pour le reste de l'année, cela nous ferait des vacances appréciables… » plaisante Ron en regardant mon Parrain par alliance

« Hélas, j'ai tout administré la nuit dernière à des insomniaques récalcitrants… Mais c'est une idée à retenir pour une prochaine fois, Ronald.. » répond celui-ci en souriant.

« Oui… Et en attendant, fermez les yeux, que nous puissions revenir dans le Temps de Grimmaurd… Mais ne vous endormez pas les jeunes. Nous devons repartir à Poudlard avant… » sourit Marraine.

17 minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans la tour de Gryffondor, les pieds traînant et la mâchoire qui menace de se décrocher à forces de bâillements…

**********

**Additif Au Bilan des Attaques : Archives d'Albus Dumbledore**

8 noms d'élèves (dont celui de Randy Bletchley) peuvent être ajoutés à la liste des enfants touchés par les attaques de la nuit d'Halloween, maintenant que nous avons appris par les Aurors les noms des blessés et des morts au Manoir Malfoy.

Ce qui porte le nombre d'élèves touchés à 52…

Par ailleurs, les Thorpe et la petite Flint, déjà cités lors du premier bilan, ont appris que leur famille avait à souffrir davantage qu'ils ne le savaient déjà.

En 7ème année de Serpentard :

Cordelia Corbin ------------ Frère (Ronald Corbin) décédé ------------- Mangemort

Randy Bletchley ------------ Frère (Miles Bletchley) blessé ------------- Mangemort

En 6ème Année de Serpentard 

Astérion Thorpe ------------ Père (Astérion Thorpe Senior) Blessé ----- Mangemort

------------------------------ ---Mère (Edith Thorpe) blessée -------------- Mangemort

Piers Taylor ----------------- Tante (Alinor Taylor) décédée ------------ Mangemort

Collys Gilford ---------------- Père (Bartholomew Gilford) décédé ------ Mangemort

Daphnée Greengrass ------Frère (Roger Greengrass) Blessé -------- Mangemort

En 6ème année de Serdaigle 

Su Li ------------------------- Frère (Wong Li) décédé ------------------- Mangemort

En 4ème année de Serpentard 

Astérope Thorpe ------------ Père (Astérion Thorpe Senior) blessé ----- Mangemort

------------------------------- ---Mère (Edith Thorpe) blessée -------------- Mangemort

Jillian Rafferty ---------------- Grand-père (Lester Rafferty) décédé ----- Mangemort

En 3ème année de Serpentard 

Melucta Thorpe -------------- Oncle (Astérion Thorpe Senior) Blessé ---- Mangemort

------------------------------- ----Tante (Edith Thorpe) blessée -------------- Mangemort

Myra Thorpe ----------------- Oncle (Astérion Thorpe Senior) Blessé ---- Mangemort

------------------------------- ---Tante (Edith Thorpe) blessée -------------- Mangemort

Astoria Greengrass ---------- Frère (Roger Greengrass) Blessé --------- Mangemort

En 2ème année de Poufsouffle :

Lynne Flint -------------------- Cousin (Marcus Flint) décédé ------------ Mangemort

...

Certains des enfants qui ont appris cet après midi qu'un des membres de leur famille a été blessé ou est mort au Manoir, avaient quitté les Cachots pour trouver refuge dans les autres Maisons, lors de la scission de la Maison Serpentard.

Comment vont-ils réagir maintenant ? Se prononceront-ils toujours contre Voldemort ou resteront-ils neutres dans le conflit ou rejoindront-ils les rangs de celles et ceux qui se sont déclarés pro-Voldemort ? Que vont-ils dire ou faire en apprenant qui est allé au Manoir pour délivrer Narcissa Malfoy ? Et les autres enfants touchés ? Persisteront-ils dans leur choix en apprenant, pour certains, que Voldemort est le meurtrier du membre décédé de leur famille ?

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, déjà ébranlés à la suite des combats, l'ont été davantage en apprenant le noms de ceux qui ont trouvé la mort durant l'attaque.

Comment vont-ils réagir demain, face à leurs camarades et surtout, face aux accusations et réactions de celles et ceux qui sont endeuillés ou dont un membre de la famille a été blessé ?

Pourquoi faut-il que toute cette jeunesse ait à souffrir de la folie cruelle d'un seul sorcier ?

...

**... Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco réintègre les Cachots... **

**En attendant**

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	5. Gros Plan Sur Des Filles Et Des Garçons

**Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma bêta. Elle a une nouvelle fic sur le feu que je vous recommande de lire !**

**...**

...

**Gros Plan Sur Des Filles Et Des Garçons 1/2**

_**Vendredi 1**__**er**__** Novembre 1996 **_

**Acte 1 : Astoria**

**Ginny**

A peine le portrait de la Grosse Dame en Rose s'écarte-t-il pour laisser le passage à Ron, Harry, Draco, Neville et Hermione, que les Serpentards les plus âgés, se lèvent et se préparent à nous quitter pour rejoindre les Cachots.

En fait, seule une Sixième année ne s'est pas levée.

C'est une jolie fille, brune au teint rosé et aux yeux noisette, sur laquelle Seamus Finnigan ne cesse de lorgner depuis qu'elle est arrivée à notre table.

De ce que l'on m'en a dit, cette fille est restée dans son coin et silencieuse durant toute la journée et à la façon dont elle protège la fillette assise à ses côtés (sa petite sœur probablement), à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approche d'elles, on la croirait arrivée chez des sauvages…

Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas plutôt allée chez les Poufsouffles si elle a si peur de nous…

« Tu ne viens pas, Greengrass ? » lui demande doucement Théodore Nott

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite pour signifier son refus avant de baisser les yeux, l'air soudainement très intéressée par le tapis usé jusqu'à la corde et Théodore Nott hausse les épaules, puis va aussitôt se placer aux côtés de Draco Malfoy.

Dennis Crivey, qui observe depuis tout à l'heure les préparatifs du départ avec une grande attention, s'approche du canapé où sont assises Greengrass et sa sœur et se plante devant elles

« Tu sais, tu peux laisser ta petite sœur avec nous, elle ne craint rien ici. Tout le monde va bien s'occuper d'elle et elle ne s'ennuiera pas avec nous » dit-il gentiment et avec un sourire engageant vers la plus jeune des deux filles.

L'aînée jette un coup d'œil à la gamine, aussi jolie et gracieuse qu'elle, qui lui a soudainement saisi la main et la regarde avec de grands yeux implorants et apeurés dirait-on. Greengrass lui serre imperceptiblement les doigts, comme pour la rassurer et la fillette, apparemment soulagée, relâche son souffle qu'elle avait retenu.

Ouais…

Elle se croit arrivée chez les sauvages…

« Je sais » répond Greengrass dans un souffle à Dennis, mais ne bougeant pas pour autant.

« Ben alors… » commence Dennis, avant d'être interrompu par Phillipa Sawyers.

« Laisse tomber. Elles ont appris tout à l'heure que leur frère a été blessé et qu'il est un Mangemort maintenant recherché par les Aurors du Ministère. C'est normal qu'elles veuillent rester ensemble. Ne t'en fais pas Daphnée, tu pourras nous rejoindre demain ou un autre jour. J'ai prévu une place pour toi dans le même dortoir que moi, Lucy, Elinor et deux autres Sixièmes » explique-t-elle doucement.

La plus âgée des deux filles pince légèrement les lèvres et ses yeux s'humidifient mais elle déglutit et refoule ses larmes en se détournant de ses interlocuteurs. La plus jeune, elle, les laisse s'échapper mais les essuie rapidement d'un revers de la main et elle fixe Phillipa et Dennis tour à tour.

« Oh. Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé pour vous deux. Je croyais que tu voulais rester avec Astoria parce qu'elle est sourde et muette et que tu craignais que ta petite sœur se sente seule et perdue chez nous. » déclare Dennis à la grande, d'un air contrit et offrant un pauvre sourire à la fillette qu'il a appelé Astoria.

Daphnée Greengrass, soudain blême, tourne brusquement la tête vers Dennis, le regardant, les yeux ronds d'une surprise apeurée, tandis que sa petite sœur se serre contre elle, visiblement effrayée et anxieuse.

« Co…De quoi parles-tu là ? C'est n'importe quoi ! » siffle abruptement Daphnée en direction de Dennis..

Elle est vivement contrariée maintenant et fixe Dennis sans ciller, la mâchoire crispée et le regard noir. Dennis, lui, est surpris de cette réaction coléreuse, mais il ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant…

En fait, Dennis ne se laisse jamais démonter. Ce n'est pas un Gryffondor pour rien.

« Ben, dès la première année, j'ai remarqué qu'elle ne parlait jamais à personne et les profs ne l'interrogeaient pas non plus. Et puis un jour, je l'ai appelé pour lui dire qu'elle avait laissé tomber son écharpe et elle ne s'est pas retournée. Ça m'a semblé bizarre. Alors je l'ai observée pendant les classes. Elle ne sursautait jamais, même quand on faisait un grand bruit à côté d'elle. Et un autre jour encore, je me suis aperçu qu'elle disait les Sorts mais juste du bout des lèvres et sans produire de son articulé. Alors j'ai pensé à ma Grand-Mère Anna et je me suis dit que ta sœur devait être sourde et muette, comme elle. Par la suite, ça s'est vérifié à plusieurs occasions. Je croyais que tout le monde le savait…» répond Dennis, en fronçant les sourcils devant les réactions étonnées que son explication suscite autour de nous.

« Sourde et muette ? Est-ce cela Daphnée ? A-t-il raison ? » demande doucement Phillipa Sawyers, surprise et fixant la plus jeune des deux filles d'un air bizarre, comme la plupart des Serpentards qui sont à proximité.

En un geste de protection, Daphnée Greengrass entoure de son bras les épaules de sa petite sœur qui s'est recroquevillée contre elle en la regardant de ses grands yeux effarés, et fixe Dennis une lueur défiante et coléreuse dans les yeux.

« Tu es content de toi ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! Vas-y, moque-toi maintenant !… A cause de toi, on va faire du mal à Astoria… » siffle-t-elle encore, l'air plus malheureuse qu'en colère me semble-t-il.

« Eh ! Y a rien de mal à ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Il ne se moque pas Dennis ! Et on ne va pas lui faire de mal à ta frangine ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir peur ! Y a rien de mal ! Ta sœur n'a vraiment rien à craindre avec nous ! » intervient à son tour Colin en se mettant devant son frère pour le protéger des foudres de la Serpentard.

Dennis, lui, penche la tête sur le côté pour continuer à regarder les deux sœurs.

Il a l'air vraiment surpris de cette réaction agressive de Daphnée Greengrass et une incompréhension totale se lit sur son visage.

Draco Malfoy avance vers notre groupe et se place aux côtés des frères Crivey. Il regarde la gamine effrayée et sa grande sœur, puis fait face à Colin, tournant le dos à la plus jeune des filles.

Il me donne l'impression de vouloir lui cacher ce qu'il va dire…

« Pour ton frère et toi, peut-être pas… Colin Crivey c'est ça ? Mais pour certains « Sang Pur » c'est une honte terrible et une disgrâce totale d'être sourd et muet. Cela m'étonne même, qu'Astoria ait pu venir à Poudlard et que ses parents ne l'ont pas séquestrée dans un cachot ou un grenier. Ni purement et simplement éliminée… C'est sans nul doute ce qu'aurait fait mon père. Mieux vaut encore être Cracmol qu'être aveugle, sourd ou muet vois-tu. Eux, les « Sang Pur » comme mon père, les abandonnent « seulement » du côté Moldu après leur avoir effacé la mémoire et ni vu, ni connu. » laisse brutalement tomber Draco Malfoy, provoquant des remous horrifiés dans les rangs Gryffondors qui comptent beaucoup de Sang-Mêlés et de né-Moldus n'ayant jamais entendu parler de cela.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a pas de honte à être sourd et muet ! Ni aveugle ! Ils se débrouillent très bien dans la vie ! La preuve, Astoria n'est peut-être pas la première des Troisièmes années mais elle n'est pas non plus la dernière ! C'est ce gros balourd de William Crup le dernier ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on la séquestrerait dans un grenier ou qu'on l'éliminerait ! » s'insurge Dennis en surgissant de derrière son frère et en défiant Draco Malfoy, bien qu'il ait presque deux têtes de plus que lui, de lui dire le contraire.

« Eh ! Ne t'excite pas le microbe ! Je n'ai rien contre ta petite amie ! J'explique juste ce que font les « Sang Pur » abrutis comme mon père. Tu devrais venir avec nous Greengrass, elle va avoir un chevalier servant pour la protéger ta petite sœur… » répond Draco Malfoy, une lueur gentiment moqueuse dans le clin d'œil qu'il adresse à un Dennis rougissant.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! » s'écrie aussitôt Dennis en se redressant comme un petit coq, poings sur les hanches et la mine furieuse, avant d'ajouter : « Je propose juste mes services parce que je parle le langage des signes et Colin aussi ! Alors nous pourrons lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle aura besoin de savoir, Astoria ! Elle aura quelqu'un avec qui parler ! »

« Le langage des signes ? De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Greengrass dont c'est le tour d'être surprise et de ne pas comprendre.

« C'est une méthode de communication par signes manuels et gestuels, mise au point par un Moldu pour permettre aux malentendants, sourds et muets de communiquer entre eux et avec leur entourage. Toutes les personnes sourdes et muettes du monde Moldu l'apprennent. Il y a des écoles spéciales pour le faire. Comme il y a des écoles où les aveugles apprennent à lire en braille, un procédé d'écriture en relief… Ces écoles spécialisées accueillent les enfants et permettent une bonne intégration des handicapés à notre société et d'accéder à la culture et au monde du travail. » explique Hermione qui est venue nous rejoindre

Ses explications, approuvées par les frères Crivey qui précisent qu'ils ont appris ce langage des signes pour pouvoir communiquer avec leur grand-mère, semblent susciter beaucoup d'intérêt chez Daphnée Greengrass, qui regarde maintenant Dennis d'un autre œil.

« Nous ne connaissons pas cela, chez les sorciers. Du moins, chez les « Sang Pur ». On n'a pas ce genre d'écoles. Ceux qui naissent avec un handicap, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, sont cachés ou éliminés et personne ne s'intéresse à leur sort. Je suis vraiment surpris qu'Astoria soit ici à Poudlard. C'est sans doute une grande première. Ou en tout cas une rare exception…. Si mon père avait su cela quand il faisait partie du Conseil d'Administration de l'école, il l'aurait fait renvoyer, c'est sûr… Il aurait même été capable d'arranger un « accident » pour s'en débarrasser et se débarrasser du Directeur par la même occasion, tel que je le connais… » révèle Draco en se tournant pour baisser les yeux vers la petite.

La petite rougit et de nouvelles larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. Draco fouille dans sa poche et lui tend gentiment un mouchoir, tandis que Dennis, que je trouve moi aussi bien chevaleresque, s'insurge de nouveau.

« Eh ben c'est vraiment dégueulasse de faire ça ! Ton père est un monstrueux salopard Malfoy ! » s'exclame-t-il, rouge de fureur.

Pour un peu, on croirait qu'il va sauter sur Draco et lui faire sa fête !

Draco, lui, se marre et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Ben tu vois, tu ne m'apprends rien et je suis bien d'accord avec toi le microbe ! Alors ne me confonds pas avec lui et calme-toi. Tu effrayes la jeune demoiselle et ce n'est pas l'effet que tu veux lui faire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il, en faisant signe de la tête vers Astoria.

Ça calme illico Dennis, qui hausse les épaules puis se tourne vers la plus âgée des Greengrass.

« Alors, elle ne connaît pas le langage des signes, Astoria ? » demande-t-il, radouci

« Non, elle ne le connaît pas. Elle lit sur les lèvres seulement. Mais c'est limité et tout le monde n'articule pas bien. » répond Greengrass, essayant de garder un visage sans expression, mais visiblement ennuyée d'avoir à aborder le sujet.

« Ben, si elle veut, Astoria, je peux lui apprendre. Et à toi aussi. Et à celles et ceux qui voudraient lui parler. Comme ça, elle pourra discuter avec les autres au lieu d'être toujours toute seule ! Les profs aussi devraient l'apprendre ce langage, elle pourrait alors leur poser des questions au moins et répondre aux leurs ! Et je suis sûre qu'avec ça, elle leur en remontrerait, Astoria, à ces connards de « Sang-Pur » qui se croient supérieurs alors qu'ils ne sont que des gros nuls ! » s'enflamme-t-il de nouveau…

Ouais, bien chevaleresque le petit Dennis…

Mais bon, il est vrai que les frères Crivey sont réputés autant pour leur gentillesse, que pour leurs excès de nervosité, leur réactivité passionnelle et leur admiration sans borne pour Harry…

Et puis, comme il a une grand-mère sourde et muette, il se sent concerné par le handicap de la gamine et les atrocités que les « Sang-Pur » leur font généralement.

Ouais… Moi aussi, je m'insurgerai à sa place et je l'aiderai cette petite Astoria Greengrass.

« C'est une excellente idée que tu as là, Dennis. Mais ne mets pas tous les « Sang Pur » dans le même sac, veux-tu. Ils sont plus nombreux que tu ne crois à être tolérants avec les personnes différentes. Pour preuve, il y a pas mal de « Sang Pur » ici et parmi les Rebelles et les neutres de Serpentard. Pour en revenir à ton idée, j'en parlerai au professeur McGonagall et Ginny t'aidera à organiser tout cela. » intervient Hermione en tapotant sur l'épaule du plus jeune des Crivey pour l'apaiser.

« Et pourquoi moi ? » m'enquiers-je, brusquement, un peu irritée qu'Hermione ne me demande pas mon avis avant de faire cette proposition.

Et surtout parce que lorsqu'il s'agit de me tenir informée de ce qui se passe, je passe à la trappe, mais que lorsqu'il s'agit de services à rendre, on sait où me trouver…

Je ne suis pas qu'une bonne poire ! Zut alors !

« Parce que Gabe, Megan, Ron et moi avons déjà fort à faire et que tu es Préfète, Ginny. Et que je suis sûre que cela rassurera Daphnée de savoir que tu vas t'occuper de sa petite sœur, avec Dennis et Colin. » répond Hermione, avec une petite lueur de supplique dans les yeux.

Ouais, bon ! Comme si elle avait besoin de me supplier ! Bien sûr que je vais aider Dennis et Astoria !

Hermione aurait juste dû demander mon avis avant de faire sa proposition…

« Ok... Je t'aiderai Dennis. Mais je te préviens, si tu fais l'idiot avec l'appareil photo de Colin, je l'écrabouille et toi avec. » déclare-je, en dardant un regard noir vers Dennis Crivey qui m'offre un grand sourire…

Décidément, rien ne l'effraye ce mioche…

« Bon. Voilà une affaire réglée. Alors maintenant que ta petite sœur a le microbe et la Spécialiste en chef des Chauve-Furies pour gardes du corps personnels, est-ce que tu viens avec nous, Greengrass ? » s'enquiert Draco Malfoy en se tournant de nouveau vers sa camarade de Serpentard.

« D'accord. Je l'explique à Astoria et je viens. » décide Daphnée Greengrass après une brève hésitation.

Elle se tourne vers sa sœur pour tout lui expliquer en articulant bien chacune de ses paroles. Puis elle lui montre un miroir qu'elle a sorti de sa poche, à la petite qui acquiesce avec un timide sourire.

Enfin, elle se lève et me regarde droit dans les yeux en relevant le nez.

« Je compte sur toi pour que personne ne se moque d'Astoria ou ne lui fasse de mal. » dit-elle, l'air très sérieuse et sévère.

« T'inquiète, le premier qui ose, je lui fais une tronche à la Parkinson… Ça devrait dissuader tous les imbéciles de Poudlard de s'en prendre à ta petite sœur. » réponds-je, souriant largement pour la détendre.

Greengrass hoche la tête et répond légèrement à mon sourire, puis elle tourne les talons vers Draco Malfoy.

« Je suis prête. » déclare-t-elle, le dos droit et le front haut

Sans plus tarder, les Serpentards sortent par le trou du portrait, se hâtant vers les Cachots.

Et moi, je me précipite vers Ron, pour lui réclamer des explications détaillées sur ce qu'ils ont fait tous les cinq cet après midi et pourquoi ils se sont attardés dans la Salle d'Entraînement ce soir…

Après tout, j'en ai marre d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse et de toujours être la dernière à savoir ce qui se passe !

Foi de Ginny !

C'est un truc qui va bientôt définitivement changer ça !

*******************

**Théo**

Maintenant que nous nous dirigeons vers les Cachots, je ressens de l'appréhension à l'idée de me retrouver devant Brandburgy, Parkinson et les autres. Surtout qu'ils doivent savoir maintenant, pour l'attaque du Manoir, à laquelle j'ai participé via les écrans de contrôle, même s'ils ne savent pas encore que Draco, Neville, Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient là-bas.

Comment le Ministère l'a-t-il appris ? Que vont-ils dire dans la gazette ?

Qu'est-ce que Draco et les autres ont fait durant tout l'après-midi ?

Je les ai entendus quitter le dortoir à peine une heure après que nous sommes allés nous coucher pour faire la sieste…

Est-ce qu'ils ont été interrogés par les Aurors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a dit ? Vont-ils avoir des ennuis ?

Qui sont les Mangemorts qui se sont tués lors de leur poursuite en balai de Harry, Ronald et Neville ? Qui est blessé, à part Miles Bletchley et le frère des Greengrass ? Qui a été tué par Voldemort ? Quelqu'un de la famille des Thorpe encore ? Ou de Taylor ? Corbin ? Gilford ? Rafferty ?

Aucun d'eux n'était présent au dîner et ce petit con de Brandburgy a fait observer une minute de silence à ses idiots de suivants « à la mémoire des nouveaux martyrs de la cause » a-t-il chuchoté pour que les profs ne l'entendent pas…

Mais moi je l'ai entendu, au moment où je passais pour rejoindre ma place en face de ma Ginny…

Le professeur Dumbledore n'a vraiment pas été explicite sur le sujet. Il nous a renvoyés à la Gazette de demain…

Draco Malfoy, lui, sait qui sont ces morts et ces blessés. J'en suis certain, parce qu'il n'a pas paru surpris quand Phillipa a dit que le frère des Greengrass est parmi les victimes et pourtant il n'était pas là, quand le professeur Snape est venu les chercher, avec Phillipa Sawyers, dans la Tour de Gryffondor pour les en informer, ni à leur retour…

Et il ne l'a su ni pendant le dîner, ni après.

J'en suis certain aussi, puisque j'étais à côté de lui pendant tout ce temps.

Draco, lui, semble assez serein, face à tout cela…

Non, plutôt fatigué et même au bord de l'épuisement total. Mais c'est normal, après la nuit blanche, la matinée difficile et la sieste avortée…

« Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu te regardais toujours dans ton miroir Greengrass. Ce n'était pas pour t'admirer comme nous le pensions tous. Je suppose que ta petite sœur a son pendant ? » dit-il, à voix basse pour que seuls elle et moi puissions entendre et en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Effectivement, ce n'était pas pour m'admirer. Je ne suis pas aussi superficielle que tu le pensais, hein, Malfoy ! C'est comme ça que nous communiquons, ma sœur et moi, depuis que je suis à Poudlard. » répond-elle à voix basse aussi et haussant les épaules comme si le sujet n'avait pas d'importance.

Mais, à la crispation de sa mâchoire, je sais bien qu'elle est loin d'être détendue pour tout ce qui concerne Astoria et son handicap.

Pourvu que les « Abrutis de Brandburgy », comme les appelle ma Ginny, ne l'apprennent pas !

Ils seraient fichus de lui faire du mal à Astoria ou de se servir de ça pour faire pression sur Daphnée…

« Et je comprends aussi pourquoi elle ne restait jamais dans la salle commune ta petite sœur. Vous ne vouliez pas que nous découvrions son petit secret. Il valait mieux qu'elle passe pour une mijaurée qui se croit trop bien pour fréquenter les autres et qu'elle aille dans son lit dès son retour de la bibliothèque…» murmure Draco, inquisiteur, l'air de rien.

« Oui… Ecoute, si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le franchement. Epargne-moi les méandres et les circonvolutions fastidieuses des conversations Serpentardes habituelles, cela t'épargnera de la salive et du temps. » déclare brusquement Greengrass en chuchotant toujours

Draco sourit et la regarde d'un œil pétillant de malice.

« Oh ! Je connais quelqu'un qui dirait que tu t'exprimes en vraie Gryffondor soudain ! Et se serait un compliment de sa part, crois le bien. » chuchote-t-il

Daphnée hausse les épaules, mais ne répond rien et Draco soupire, l'air de nouveau las.

« Tu as raison, Greengrass. Epargnons notre salive et notre temps. Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment ta sœur a pu venir ici et ton frère devenir un Mangemort… Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas bien là. D'autant que tes parents n'ont jamais fait partie des fréquentations de mon père, loin s'en faut, n'est-ce pas ?… Ce n'est pas par méfiance que je dis cela. C'est juste que cela ne me semble pas logique. Pas logique du tout. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais ton frère n'avait pas le profil type du Mangemort quand il était ici, si mes souvenirs sont bons… Je ne serais pas étonné que tout soit lié à Astoria n'est-ce pas ? » dit-t-il tout bas et en s'assurant que personne ne peut l'entendre

Greengrass, les larmes aux yeux, hoche simplement la tête, l'air chagrinée mais aussi un peu soulagée d'être comprise.

« Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir… plus tard… » répond-elle dans un murmure.

Draco acquiesce et nous poursuivons notre chemin sans plus un mot.

Il a raison Draco… Ce n'est pas logique tout ça.

Et puis, Daphnée Greengrass avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec son frère quand il était encore à Poudlard. Je ne le connais pas non plus son frère, il était à Serdaigle et il a trois ans de plus que moi. Mais la plupart de son temps, il le passait comme moi à la Bibliothèque et j'ai pu les observer souvent tous les deux. Il paraissait alors chaleureux avec Daphnée et l'aidait à faire ses devoirs avec beaucoup de patience.

Et quand sa plus jeune sœur est arrivée en Première année, il avait l'air tout aussi gentil et attentionné avec elle.

Et ils se rendaient ensemble à la volière tous les deux jours…

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à devenir Mangemort ? Son père ? Sa mère ?

Mais ses parents ne faisaient pas plus partie des fréquentations du mien qu'ils ne faisaient partie des fréquentations du père de Draco. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu en parler en tout cas. Pas même pour les dénigrer, son passe-temps favori quand il avait bu.

Et puis, ils ont gardé leur petite fille sourde et muette et l'ont envoyée à Poudlard…

Et Daphnée Greengrass, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui a pu l'amener à être à Serpentard, elle.

A part passer beaucoup de temps devant son miroir et snober les autres, je ne l'ai jamais entendue dire ou vue faire quelque chose qui la distingue vraiment comme une Serpentard accomplie… Elle ne prête quasiment aucune attention aux autres, à part sa sœur, ne se mêle jamais à aucune conversation…

Oui… Elle n'a rien d'une Parkinson fanatique ou d'une Thorpe mauvaise comme une teigne…

Pas le profil d'une partisane de Voldemort du tout…

Ou alors, c'est qu'elle est plus discrète et rusée que n'importe qui d'autre dans le nid de serpents…

Après tout, nous venons de découvrir qu'elle n'est pas aussi superficielle que nous pouvions le penser à la voir ainsi se mirer sans arrêt… Mais je ne la vois vraiment pas adhérer à la devise du « chacun pour soi et moi avant les autres » commune a beaucoup de Serpentards, alors qu'elle est si protectrice avec sa petite sœur sourde et muette…

Ça lui donne plutôt un côté Poufsouffle assez marqué ça…

D'un autre côté, les frontières ne sont pas aussi franches que cela, entre les différentes Maisons…

La preuve : n'ai-je pas réagi avec le même emportement qu'un Gryffondor hier matin ? Et Longdubat n'est-il pas resté aussi imperturbable et stoïque qu'un Serpentard quand les Mangemorts le coursaient à coup d'Avada et qu'il esquivait et continuait à lancer ses FeuxFous comme si rien n'était ?

Et ne me conduis-je pas comme un Poufsouffle, pour tout ce qui concerne ma Ginny ?

Alors est-il possible que Greengrass ne soit à Serpentard que pour une seule mais solide qualité qui caractérise les membres de notre Maison ?

Laquelle dans ce cas ? L'ambition ? La patience infinie ? L'astuce ?

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'attarder sur tout cela et ce qui a conduit Greengrass à Serpentard, car nous arrivons en vue du mur qu'il faut traverser pour arriver dans notre salle commune, auprès duquel se tient le Directeur de notre Maison.

J'ai presque l'impression que nous allons entrer dans une arène…

« Je ne me montrerai que si cela s'avère nécessaire. Et j'espère ne pas avoir à le faire. » déclare-t-il en nous regardant tous avant de se Désillusionner.

Draco lui fait un signe de tête entendu et, prenant une inspiration profonde, il avance, tête haute.

Je lui emboîte aussitôt le pas.

*******************

**Acte 2 : Pansy**

**Draco**

Tous les Pro-Voldemort sont là. Brandburgy en tête, flanqué de Parkinson et des Septièmes années. Ils se tiennent du côté de la salle commune sur lequel s'ouvre l'escalier qui descendait anciennement chez les filles.

Et au sol, une ligne, verte et argent, marque la séparation des territoires…

Ça au moins c'est un message clair : ils n'en ont rien à faire de ce que notre Directeur de Maison a dit et nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus dans nos Quartiers…

Et ils sont bien décidés à nous le montrer…

Parkinson avance d'un pas, le visage tordu de haine et le regard allumé de folie furieuse.

« Il n'est pas question que vous veniez dans cette partie de la salle commune ! C'est notre côté ! Celui des vrais Serpentards ! Alors, ne venez pas le souiller de votre indésirable présence dans nos quartiers et restez bien de votre côté, bande de misérables traîtres ! Nous ne voulons pas voir même un seul orteil passer la ligne ! Compris ? » aboie-t-elle d'une voix aiguë et enfiévrée de rancœur.

Derrière elle, personne ne bouge, même si quelques-uns acquiescent ou se redressent, menton en l'air et le regard défiant.

« Si vous souhaitez vraiment que nous ne mettions pas même un seul orteil de « votre côté » de la salle commune, Parkinson, alors cela signifie que vous n'en mettrez pas un seul dans ce que vous avez décrété être le nôtre, n'est-ce pas ?… » réponds-je calmement, jouant l'idiot qui comprend difficilement ce qu'on lui dit.

« Oui c'est ça ! On ne va pas se salir au contact de ce que vous aurez touché ! » s'écrie Pansy, le regard flamboyant de folie.

Je fais mine de réfléchir puis de prendre l'air de m'interroger à voix haute pour dire :

« Je me demande dans ce cas, comment vous allez bien pouvoir sortir demain et les jours suivants, puisque l'accès au couloir se trouve de notre côté… Mais bon, ce n'est pas mon problème… D'autant que mon fauteuil préféré m'attend auprès de la cheminée qui est aussi de notre côté… »

Et je me dirige nonchalamment vers la cheminée, suivi de Théo et de Blaise, qui me flanquent chacun d'un côté, sans perdre les autres du regard.

Je me régale, à voir la tête soudain décomposée du Pékinois hargneux. Cette gourde n'a jamais su maîtriser sa langue et, à voir l'expression de Brandburgy, il doit s'en mordre les doigts qu'elle ait encore ouvert son clapet sans réfléchir au préalable…

Et aussi de ne pas avoir bien calculé son coup avant de tracer cette stupide ligne de démarcation…

Car nul doute que c'est de lui cette idée. Pansy n'est pas suffisamment intelligente pour avoir réfléchi jusque là…

L'air de rien, je fais les comptes.

Ils sont plus de soixante-cinq élèves au-dessus de la Quatrième année quand nous sommes moins de quarante cinq. Avec les plus petits, ils sont environ une centaine.

Mais cela n'a pas trop d'importance, car les plus intelligents sont indiscutablement avec moi…

Enfin, si l'on excepte les deux gorilles et Bulstrode bien entendu. Mais eux, ce sont les plus costauds… ça compense…

Du moins à Serpentard, parce qu'à Gryffondor, ils ne font pas le poids, face à mes amis, ni même devant la rouquine explosive et Luna Lovegood, je parie…

Les partisans de Voldemort ne bougent toujours pas, ni ne parlent. Mais si le regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort autant de fois qu'ils sont et sans doute dans d'atroces souffrances.

Combien, parmi tous ces imbéciles, ont suivi une formation à la Magie Noire cet été ? Quels Sorts tordus ont-ils appris ?

Cela non plus, ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure pour l'instant. Il serait étonnant qu'ils utilisent leurs connaissances en Magie Sombre tandis que nous leur faisons face. Ils sont plutôt du genre à attaquer par derrière et sous couvert d'un masque…

Non, ce qui m'inquiète, tandis que je m'installe confortablement dans le fauteuil que j'ai placé dos au foyer de la cheminée, c'est le regard fou de Parkinson…

Cette fois, elle a complètement basculé et son regard, c'est définitivement celui de ma tante Bellatrix…

Dur, fou, imprévisible et cruel…

Et les Thorpe, celle avec les yeux vairons en tête, semblent prêts à dégainer leur baguette à la moindre occasion, de même que Piers Taylor, Fausto Di Marco et Oswald Wells, trois Sixièmes qui ne m'ont jamais paru sympathiques même au temps où je croyais vouloir suivre les traces de mon père…

C'est dire combien ils sont patibulaires ces gars là…

Je fais le tour des visages qui m'observent, m'attardant à peine sur eux, mais prenant soigneusement note de chaque nom, relevant les alliances et les liens visibles dans le groupe, estimant les forces individuelles, jaugeant les failles et faiblesses de chacun, quand mon regard accroche celui de Magnus Marsden…

Tiens, tiens… Marsden… Comme le Ingham Marsden, si cher au cœur d'Ombrage.

Est-ce son fils ? Son neveu ?

Je penche pour la deuxième possibilité, car je lui aurais sans doute été présenté au Manoir s'il avait été le fils…

Or, Marsden est toujours venu seul à la maison et Ombrage a dit qu'il était veuf…

Je ne suis pas non plus étonné de voir les Wagner dans la bande… Même s'ils ne sont jamais venus au Manoir eux, j'ai entendu parler des parents par mon père comme de fieffés voleurs… Ils tiennent un commerce douteux dans l'Allée des Embrumes…

« Un bar mal famé dans lequel des femmes vendent leur charmes et où les clients vident leurs bourses tandis que les patrons leur chaparde la bourse » a dit père dans un éclat de rire…

Et les Vaneck…

Le grand-père, était surnommé « le hollandais sanglant » paraît-il, en raison de sa propension à égorger ses victimes avant de les détrousser. Et son fils serait parti d'Afrique du Sud pour s'installer en Angelterre, afin d'échapper à la prison locale pour affaires de mœurs douteuses et viol alors qu'il n'était même pas majeur encore…

Et les quatre enfants semblent bien vouloir suivre la voie entachée de sang et de noirceur, tracée par leur aînées…

Ce n'est pas étonnant, que Serpentard ait aussi mauvaise réputation, quand l'on ne considère que ces cas là, ceux dont la famille a le nom et la réputation salie par leurs ancêtres ou leurs parents… Et sont prêt à le salir davantage encore...

Arriverons-nous à redorer blason de notre Maison, nous qui avons choisi de lutter contre Voldemort ? La Communauté Sorcière acceptera-t-elle de nous voir à travers nos actes personnels et non ceux de nos aïeux, de nos pères et de nos mères ?

Nous nous regardons tous en chien de faïence, chacun se jaugeant et l'atmosphère est aussi lourde qu'un jour d'orage. Il suffirait d'un rien, pour que les éclairs fusent…

Mais ce n'est pas un éclair qui fuse, c'est un cri…

Un cri de rage…

Un cri de désespoir…

Un cri sauvage et fou…

Parkinson !

« Traître ! Traître ! Tu devais m'épouser ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait promis à mon père ! » s'écrie-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi, toutes griffes dehors.

Je ne dois d'échapper à cette Harpie qu'aux réflexes acquis durant mes entraînements dans le Temps Ralenti, m'esquivant en roulant sur le bras du fauteuil et me relevant au moment même où Pansy Parkinson se vautre dedans de tout son poids, bras et tête en avant.

Le fauteuil bascule jusqu'à être arrêté par la base du foyer et Pansy se retrouve le nez écrasé sur le pare-feu qui glisse et vient buter sur les bûches enflammées. Pansy a le ventre sur le dossier et la robe relevée sur ses fesses charnues. Ses jambes courtodes, qu'elle ne peut baisser car elles sont bloquées par l'assise du fauteuil, battent l'air désespéremment.

Mais elle a beau gigoter, gênée par l'équilibre instable du fauteuil et par sa maladresse, elle n'arrive pas à se redresser, le visage embrassant toujours le pare-feu qu'elle a accompagné dans sa glissade…

Nous sommes tous si surpris par cette attaque soudaine, qu'il nous faut quelques secondes avant de réagir…

Quelques secondes durant lesquelles les flammes du foyer lèchent la grille du pare-feu et le visage hurlant de Parkinson, embrasant ses cheveux au passage…

Enfin, Phillipa Sawyers lance un puissant Aguamenti, arrosant copieusement la tête enflammée, au moment où Théo et Blaise attrapent Pansy par les jambes et la tirent vers eux sans ménagement… Comme ils tirent chacun de leur côté, la malheureuse se retrouve écartelée en une pose plus grossière encore que la précédente et nous révèle sa petite culotte de coton rose à Froufrous de dentelles et petits nœuds, qui doit dater du siècle dernier…

Des gloussements et des rires étouffés se font entendre… des deux côtés de la salle commune.

Et j'avoue qu'il me faut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire, surtout quand Parkinson est enfin dégagée du fauteuil et qu'elle nous présente son visage rougi par la chaleur, noirci de traces de suies, les joues et le nez cloqués par les flammes et dépourvu de cils et sourcils. Son crâne, dorénavant aux trois quarts chauve, est rouge, un peu cloqué lui aussi, avec quelques mèches courtes de cheveux roussies qui ont résisté au feu , collées à sa peau par l'eau du puissant Aguamenti de Phillipa…

Et il y a comme une odeur de cochon grillé dans l'air…

« Je te trouvais déjà bien trop laide pour t'épouser avant, ma pauvre Pansy, mais maintenant ce serait le comble de l'horreur… Je ne sais même pas si un Satyre accepterait de retrousser ta robe et baisser ta culotte pour te baiser… Heurk… Quant à moi, je préfèrerais encore étreindre une Trollesse… Toi, tu me ferais plutôt débander que bander, même sous l'emprise du plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. » déclare-je en grimaçant…

Un nouveau hurlement sauvage et fou ponctue ma déclaration…

Un hurlement qui nous vrille les oreilles et auquel Théo met fin d'un Silencio bien appliqué…

Je crois que j'aurais dû m'abstenir de faire cette remarque…

Car la haine de Parkinson à mon encontre est maintenant aussi palpable que le bois de ma baguette sous mes doigts …

J'ai vraiment intérêt à surveiller mes arrières à l'avenir…

Car c'est certain, elle ne me pardonnera jamais et me poursuivra jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut pour me le faire payer…

Je suis vraiment fatigué, pour avoir fait une connerie pareille ! Dire que je m'étais juré de ne répondre à aucune de ses provocations ! Ni plus lui dire de méchanceté...

Mais cela m'a toujours défoulé de lui glisser des remarques acerbes et je ne m'en suis jamais privé ses dernières années. Et on ne se refait pas si facilement...

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! » s'exclame Phillipa Sawyers, en regardant du côté des Pro-Voldemort, au moment même où notre Directeur de Maison semble surgir du mur.

Tout le monde se fige, tandis que les yeux de notre prof avisent Parkinson, le fauteuil renversé et le pare-feu bloqué contre les bûches enflammées.

Naturellement, il donne l'air d'avoir tôt fait de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, comme s'il venait vraiment d'arriver et n'avait pas assisté à toute la scène..

Il lance un Sort de Premier Soin sur Parkinson, histoire sans doute de rafraîchir son visage et atténuer un peu la douleur.

« Eh, bien ! Qu'attendez-vous ? Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Mademoiselle Sawyers ? Mesdemoiselles Parkes et Tanaka emmenez là immédiatement ! » aboie le professeur Snape avec un geste impatient.

Les deux Septième année se regardent, mais aucune des deux ne bouge même le petit doigt.

« Parkes ! Tanaka ! Êtes-vous sourdes ? » gronde encore notre Directeur de Maison en les dardant de son regard le plus noir.

« C'est que… Nous n'avons pas le droit de franchir la ligne verte et argent, ni de mettre un pied dans cette partie de la salle commune et donc, nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici. » explique Parkes, qui n'a jamais brillé par son intelligence, malgré ses grands airs.

« Et pourquoi cela, je vous prie ? » s'enquiert notre prof de Potion, agacé et impatient.

« Ben… Nous avons chacun notre côté de salle, c'est Parkinson qui l'a dit… Et comme la porte ne se trouve pas de notre côté, nous ne pouvons pas sortir.» répond Parkes, en haussant les épaules, comme si elle avait énoncé une évidence.

« Et depuis quand Mademoiselle Parkinson est-elle chargée de l'organisation et de la répartition des locaux dans les Cachots ? Avez-vous déjà oublié ce que j'ai dit avant le déjeuner ! Ce sera 10 points de moins pour avoir instauré cette règle idiote, Mademoiselle Parkinson et vous deux, emmenez-là immédiatement à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse définitivement ! » explose froidement notre Directeur de Maison en faisant disparaître la ligne d'un coup de baguette énergique et sec.

Tanaka et Parkes s'empressent d'obéir, entraînant derrière elles, une Parkinson mortifiée et plus morte que vive sous la douleur cuisante qu'elle doit ressentir, mais qu'elle ne peut exprimer puisqu'elle est toujours sous l'emprise du Silencio de Théo.

« Tout le monde dans son dortoir maintenant et sans traîner dans les escaliers ou couloirs ! Sauf vous, Mademoiselle Sawyers et vous, Monsieur Malfoy ! » siffle notre prof, apparemment furieux.

Tout le monde obéit prestement et je redresse tranquillement mon fauteuil préféré, remet en place la grille du pare-feu et donne un petit coup de baguette pour dissiper les odeurs de cheveux brûlés qui empuantissent l'air, en attendant que la salle commune soit vidée des autres élèves.

Appliquant un puissant Sort de Silence pour protéger notre conversation des oreilles indiscrètes qui pourraient traîner dans le coin malgré ses instructions claires, le professeur Snape se tourne vers nous.

« Eh, bien. Cela ne s'est pas aussi mal passé que je le craignais. Quoique, Draco, tu as fait une monumentale bêtise en provocant Pansy Parkinson par ta remarque sur son manque de…Sex appeal dirons-nous. Sois plus vigilant encore à l'avenir, car cette fois elle a définitivement basculé dans la folie et elle serait bien capable de vouloir se venger.  
Mademoiselle Sawyers, il vous appartiendra, en tant que Préfète de Septième année, de surveiller plus particulièrement cette jeune fille. Constituez dès demain un comité de contrôle et ne relâchez jamais votre attention. Soyez parfaitement discrets, vous et les membres de votre équipe, et si vous la surprenez dans une situation qui pourrait la faire renvoyer, n'hésitez pas à venir me le dire. Quoiqu'il arrive, je préfèrerai de beaucoup la savoir ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Vous me comprenez ? » dit-il, en fixant son regard dans celui de Phillipa.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je vous comprends parfaitement. Vos ordres sont limpides. Je vais réfléchir à la stratégie à mettre en place pour assurer une surveillance constante. » répond Phillipa, sans ciller.

« Je t'aiderai et nous demanderons aux Gryffondors de nous aider aussi.… » dis-je, récoltant un hochement de tête approbateur de notre prof de Potion.

« Bien. Tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Naturellement, le Directeur et les autres professeurs seront également informés de la conjoncture actuelle dans les Cachots. Vous aurez donc leur appui si nécessaire, bien que je souhaite avoir la primeur des faits » déclare-t-il encore d'un ton autoritaire

« Oui, Monsieur. Vous pouvez compter sur nous. Nous vous ferons un rapport détaillé à chaque fois que nécessaire et nous vous tiendrons informé de notre stratégie… » répond Phillipa, qui se tient presque au garde à vous..

« Très bien. Allez-vous coucher vous aussi, maintenant. Vous n'avez rien à craindre dans les dortoirs et j'ai les moyens de savoir si quelque chose de louche se trame pendant que vous dormez. Il sera donc inutile de veiller la nuit. S'il se passe quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, je vous le signalerai.. Et à partir de demain, circulez en groupe. Comme le professeur Dumbledore, je pense que ce sera beaucoup plus prudent de procéder ainsi dorénavant. » déclare notre Directeur, avant d'annuler le Sort de Silence et de tourner les talons pour sortir de la salle commune.

Mais aussitôt qu'il est sorti, je rétablis une puissante Bulle de Silence autour de la Préfète et moi-même

« Phillipa, étais-tu présente quand le professeur Snape a informé les familles des victimes du Manoir Malfoy ? » m'enquiers-je, en réprimant difficilement un bâillement.

« Il m'a fait venir pour que je puisse apporter mon soutien aux Greengrass. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Il savait sans doute pour la petite car il m'a recommandé de veiller particulièrement sur elle. Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? » répond-elle, ouvertement curieuse.

« Justement pour savoir comment ça s'est passé pour elles. Est-ce qu'il a reçu tous les élèves ensemble ou individuellement ? Ou par famille ? » m'enquiers-je encore, en prenant appui sur le manteau de cheminée pour ne pas m'écrouler par terre…

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de me glisser sous les draps…

« Je ne sais pas. Les Greengrass ont été reçues dans le bureau de Madame McGonagall. Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de tact avec elles. Il semblait ennuyé de leur apprendre une telle nouvelle. Il a dit un truc bizarre aussi… » répond Phillipa, semblant réfléchir pour retrouver les mots prononcés par notre prof

Elle se tait maintenant, yeux plissés et regard vague, rassemblant visiblement ses souvenirs pour me les livrer le plus fidèlement possible.

« Quel truc bizarre ? » m'enquiers-je, au bout d'un court instant, plus que pressé, je l'avoue, d'aller retrouver mon lit et les bras de Morphée

« C'était au moment où nous allions sortir. Daphnée avait la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il a dit : « Mademoiselle Greengrass, il y a des engagements arrachés contre la volonté. Mais il y a toujours un moyen de s'en extraire. Je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'aide. Et le Directeur également. » J'avoue que je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre. » explique Phillipa, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et moi j'ai peur de comprendre. » déclare-je, certain maintenant qu'Astoria est au cœur de tout.

Les Greengrass ont dû recevoir des menaces mettant en jeu la vie de leur plus jeune fille s'ils ne s'engageaient pas aux côtés de Voldemort. J'en mettrais ma tête à couper…

Combien d'autres familles sont dans le même cas dehors ? Et ici, des élèves sont-ils restés avec les Pro-Voldemort pour échapper à des menaces du même genre ?

C'est fort possible. Après tout, cette gamine de Première année qui traîne partout avec elle son lapin en peluche et trois autres élèves de Deuxième année étaient bien restés sous les intimidations des Thorpe et leurs acolytes…

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ? » demande Phillipa, en jetant un œil derrière elle, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne nous espionne.

« Pas maintenant, non… Je peux me tromper. Mais il faudra veiller sur les Greengrass et sur d'autres aussi sans doute… Demain des réponses à certaines questions nous serons apportées peut-être. En attendant, il vaut mieux aller dormir. » dis-je, ponctuant ma réponse d'un bâillement non feint.

Je lève le Sort de Silence, puis me dirige vers l'escalier, murmurant le mot de passe qui permet d'accéder à nos dortoirs.

« Eh, bien… Que de mystères… Mais tu as raison, allons dormir. Nous n'avons pas volé notre repos. Je crois que je vais dormir comme une souche cette nuit.» déclare Phillipa, en descendant les marches menant chez les « Garçons ».

« Oui, moi aussi… Mais nous avons tout intérêt à être dans la Grande Salle quand les hiboux vont arriver demain. » dis-je, en étouffant un autre bâillement.

« 08H30… La Gazette… » murmure Phillipa, en hochant la tête d'un air entendu

« Ouais… La Gazette…. Je crains bien que la guerre éclate à Poudlard demain… » murmure-je moi aussi, en poussant un soupir las.

J'aurais tellement voulu que Poudlard reste un havre de paix ! Un bastion et un refuge pour tous les élèves… Mais c'est fini, il ne faut pas se leurrer. Les enfants des Mangemorts qui ont péri ou ont été blessés au Manoir vont vouloir vengeance, c'est certain…

« Alors nous avons tout intérêt à bien nous reposer pour être en forme dans les jours qui viennent. Et à trouver rapidement une solution au problème que le professeur Snape nous a demandé de résoudre. » déclare Phillipa dans un sourire triste.

Elle a l'air de ressentir autant de peine que j'en éprouve…

« Oui… Je suis désolé que nous soyons tous embarqués là dedans… Je parle de la guerre, bien sûr… L'autre problème, ça nous permettra peut-être de nous divertir un peu…Il faudra que nous voyions ça dès demain, avec les Gryffondors. Fait passer le mot aux quatre ou cinq filles en qui tu as le plus confiance. Et à Greengrass aussi. Je veux qu'elle soit là. Je me charge des gars et des Gryffondors. A 09H45, dans la Salle d'Entraînement… Plus nous serons nombreux et mieux nous pourrons organiser la surveillance.. » dis-je dans un souffle, en m'arrêtant à la porte de mon dortoir.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut mêler les Gryffondor à ça ? C'est à moi que Snape a confié l'affaire… Il vaut peut-être mieux régler ça en interne non ? » murmure Phillipa en s'assurant que personne ne peut nous entendre.

Je comprends sa réticence, les Serpentard ont toujours réglé leurs affaires loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais ça aussi c'est fini. Il nous faut nous ouvrir aux autres, nous appuyer sur nos alliers… Et leurs moyens techniques…

« Oui, il faut le faire… Le professeur Snape a approuvé quand je l'ai proposé. Crois-moi, les Gryffondor seront de bons conseils et d'une aide précieuse. Ils ont à leur disposition des moyens que nous n'avons pas et qui pourraient nous être très utiles. Et eux aussi rêvent de voir Parkinson quitter la place. Nous n'allons pas leur refuser le plaisir de l'aider à faire ses bagages, après qu'ils nous ont si chaleureusement reçus, si ? » réponds-je, avec un clin d'œil.

Et sans lui révéler que je compte bien que Harry mette à notre disposition une certaine Cape qu'il a en sa possession et pourquoi pas également sa fameuse Carte des Maraudeurs qui nous seraient bien utile pour espionner Pansy Parkinson en toute discrétion…

« Oui… D'accord, tu as raison… Alors, bonne nuit et à demain Draco. » dit-elle en souriant, et me tendant une main que je m'empresse de serrer.

« Bonne nuit, Phillipa. » réponds-je en souriant aussi, avant de me tourner vers la porte de mon dortoir.

« Oh ! Draco… J'oubliais… J'ai aménagé les dortoirs différemment. J'ai serré un peu les rangs dans les chambres, pour en libérer quatre, afin que nous ayons des salles d'études privées. J'ai demandé au professeur Snape s'il était possible d'y mettre des bureaux et des sièges. Il m'a assuré que ce sera fait demain. Comme ça, quand les petits reviendront, ils n'auront pas à rester dans la salle commune et courront moins de risques… Ça permettra aussi aux plus grands de se réunir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes le soir. Nous pourrons y organiser des réunions privées ailleurs que dans les dortoirs et les neutres se sentiront moins obligés de nous suivre ou de rester hors de leur chambre… » m'apprend Phillipa, quand j'ai déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte de la mienne.

« Ah ! Excellente idée ! » admets-je, positivement impressionné par cette initiative.

« Elinor et Ginny Weasley m'ont aidée… En fait, Ginny a eu l'idée d'un salon privé pour nos réunions et Elinor a pensé aux gamins. Et j'ai pensé à faire la demande au professeur Snape pour le mobilier. » précise Phillipa, l'air très fière de toutes ces belles idées.

« Eh bien tu vois ! Voilà ce que ça donne la collaboration Gryffondor - Serpentard… Nous avons maintenant le dortoir le mieux aménagé de tout Poudlard… » souris-je avant d'entrer enfin dans ma chambre.

A l'intérieur, Goyle et Crabbe ronflent déjà comme des sonneurs, Blaise lit un livre épais qu'il a dû emprunter à la bibliothèque, en tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sans même voir le titre, je suis sûr que c'est un livre de Sorts Défensifs et Offensifs…

Marian Higgs, qui partage désormais notre dortoir, ainsi que Gil Travers, crayonne en souriant dans un calepin tandis que Gil révise un court de Potion semble-t-il.

Quant à Théo, il contemple la photographie de Ginny Weasley, sans plus se cacher…

Cela me fait sourire, tandis que j'ôte mes vêtements avant de me glisser dans mes draps frais.

Il y a au moins un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute…

Et à peine ai-je la tête posée sur l'oreiller, que je m'endors comme un bienheureux…

**************

**Acte 3 : Miho**

**Hermione**

Les Serpentards ont a peine tourné les talons, que déjà Dennis s'installe d'autorité auprès de la petite Astoria Greengrass. Il lui tape sur l'épaule et entreprend derechef de lui apprendre le langage des signes.

Astoria, d'abord surprise, lui décoche finalement un sourire ravi et s'applique à répéter le geste qu'il lui montre à plusieurs reprises, pour dire « bonjour ».

Avisant plus loin Ginny qui essaye à toute fin d'entraîner Ron dans un coin tranquille de la salle Commune, sans doute pour lui demander des comptes sur notre absence de la Tour Gryffondor à son réveil et ce que le professeur Dumbledore a révélé au sujet de l'enquête du Ministère, je me faufile discrètement vers mon propre dortoir.

J'ai trop sommeil pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager une joute verbale avec la terrible benjamine de la famille Weasley. Que Ron, Harry et Neville se débrouillent avec elle, pour une fois.

Au passage, j'attrape la petite Miho et l'entraîne avec moi dans l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles.

« Pourquoi c'est déjà l'heure d'aller au lit ? Je m'amuse bien, moi, ici ! C'est bien plus rigolo que dans les Cachots ! » proteste la petite, en jetant un regard plein de regrets par dessus son épaule, vers la porte de la chambre où nous sommes entrées..

Je la déshabille d'un coup de baguette, envoyant ses vêtements bien pliés sur le dessus de sa malle d'où j'ai extrait une petite chemise de nuit de coton, ornée d'une princesse de conte de fée… Eh bien au moins, sa famille n'a pas l'air contre les Moldus, si j'en juge ce vêtement...

« Il est neuf heures et demie, jeune demoiselle ! Tu devrais déjà être dans ton lit ! Tu auras tout le temps de t'amuser demain, après avoir fait tes devoirs ! » réponds-je, en l'aidant à enfiler sa chemise de nuit

« T'es pas drôle ! Plumki dit qu'il faut toujours s'amuser aussi longtemps qu'on a le temps de le faire ! » s'exclame Miho en se glissant dans son lit avec un petit air boudeur

Je m'assois au bord de son matelas, après avoir rabattu les couvertures bien haut sous son menton et je prends son lapin en peluche, pour le regarder droit dans ses yeux délavés.

« Eh, bien ! Monsieur Plumki, Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Il faut s'amuser, oui… Mais il faut aussi travailler, si l'on veut bien gagner sa vie et avoir les moyens de s'amuser quand on est grand. Qu'en dites-vous ? » dis-je, prenant l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Miho glousse en se cachant à demi derrière l'une de ses mains…

Bien. Il est facile de la dérider et lui faire oublier sa bouderie.

J'aime bien cette petite fille et cela m'aurait ennuyée qu'elle ne me considère que comme une Préfète juste bonne à l'enquiquiner…

« Plumki dit que tu ressembles au professeur Chat quand tu fais ça ! Il dit qu'il te manque seulement le chignon et les lunettes ! » s'exclame-t-elle ensuite, les yeux pleins de joie

Le professeur chat ? Parle-t-elle du professeur McGonagall ?

Oui, bien sûr. Quel autre professeur pourrait-elle appeler ainsi… Ceci dit, elle ne détournera pas la conversation…

« Est-ce tout ce que Monsieur Plumki a à dire ? Je remarque, qu'il n'a pas répondu à ma question ! » réponds-je, accentuant mon air sévère lorsque je regarde le lapin.

Miho glousse encore une fois.

« Il dit que je sais faire plus de choses que les autres enfants de mon âge ! Que je travaille très bien, que je suis une bonne élève et que le professeur Grognon sera très content de mon devoir ! Et que je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux quand je serais grande ! » s'écrie-t-elle en décochant un grand sourire tout fier.

« Eh bien ! C'est très bien. Mais je demande à voir ça et il faudra me montrer ce devoir demain ! Et dites-moi, Monsieur Plumki, qui appelez-vous professeur Grognon ? » m'enquiers-je, poursuivant le jeu au grand ravissement de la petite fille

« C'est le professeur Snape ! Plumki l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il gronde toujours ! Je le trouve rigolo moi, le professeur Grognon ! » répond Miho, le visage épanoui de joie

Le professeur Snape, bien entendu ! Je ne m'en serais pas douté, tiens !

« Oh ! Eh bien je ne pense pas que le professeur Snape soit d'accord pour que Monsieur Plumki l'appelle comme ça ! Ce n'est pas respectueux du tout ! Monsieur Plumki va devoir faire amande honorable et présenter ses excuses au professeur Snape si cela se reproduit ! » déclare-je, en faisant les gros yeux vers le lapin

C'est drôle, mais j'ai presque l'impression de voir soudain une expression boudeuse sur ses traits de peluche défraîchie.

Je suis vraiment fatiguée moi pour en arriver à avoir des hallucinations…

« Plumki dit que tu es une rabat-joie ! » s'exclame Miho, en fronçant les sourcils

« Oh ! Vraiment ! Eh, bien ! Moi je trouve que Monsieur Plumki à la langue un peu trop bien pendue ! Et qu'il devrait parfois faire attention à ce qu'il dit. Et je pense également qu'il devrait sagement fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Demain, la journée sera bien remplie et il faut qu'il soit en forme s'il veut en profiter pleinement ! » réponds-je, en replaçant la peluche entre les bras de la minuscule Serpentarde.

Miho serre la peluche dans ses bras et lui donne un gros baiser sur le nez..

« Plumki est d'accord maintenant. Il dit qu'il va me raconter une histoire et m'emmener faire de jolis rêves ! Bonne nuit Hermione ! » déclare-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux.

Je me penche vers elle et je l'embrasse sur le front, récoltant un sourire lumineux de Miho qui ouvre brièvement ses yeux brillants de joie, les refermant presque aussi vite avec un soupir d'aise…

Je gage qu'elle sera endormie avant même que je ne soit à la porte de ma propre chambre…

Je m'assure maintenant que les autres fillettes du dortoir sont bien dans leur lit, puis, éteignant toutes les lampes, je sors de la chambre, sur un dernier regard vers Miho…

Elle est vraiment particulière cette petite….

Particulière et attachante…

Vraiment attachante…

...

...

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	6. Gros Plan Sur Des Filles Et Des Garçons2

**Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycla, ma super bêta !**

**...**

... Bisous à Khalya... J'aurais une pensée pour toi la semaine prochaine!...

**...**

**Gros Plan Sur Des Filles Et Des Garçons 2/2**

_**Samedi 2 Novembre 1996 Matin : Poudlard**_

**Acte 4 : Ginny**

**Ron**

Je soulève mes paupières, encore lourdes de sommeil, sur le visage endormi et détendu de Harry.

Nos lits sont restés rapprochés depuis que le dortoir a été organisé pour accueillir Draco, Théo et Blaise Zabini et ne sont plus guère séparés que de cinq centimètres. Nous n'avons pas fermé les rideaux entre nous deux, nous ménageant, un petit espace intime et chaleureux.

Il me suffit donc d'allonger le bras pour pouvoir effleurer son visage.

Harry s'éveille sous la caresse, frottant sa joue sur ma main, puis s'étirant comme un chat pour détendre et réveiller ses muscles. Il ouvre enfin doucement les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le mien, avec un sourire qui me fait chavirer le cœur.

« Bonjour, mon cœur. Quelle heure est-il ? » chuchote-t-il, la voix encore éraillée de sommeil

« Mmmm… 07H45 » réponds-je, après avoir jeté un œil sur le réveil.

« Oh… Juste le temps de prendre une douche et d'aller dans la Grande Salle avant l'arrivée du courrier. Dommage » dit-il, visiblement déçu que nous ne puissions paresser un peu au lit tous les deux.

« Oui… Dommage. » murmure-je en me penchant vers lui pour un chaste baiser.

Je me sens tout à fait en forme ce matin et j'aurais bien fait un peu d'exercice physique. D'autant que j'apprécie particulièrement faire du sport en chambre avec Harry... Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Après tout nous sommes samedi et nous pourrons sans doute nous isoler un peu avant de partir à Pré Au Lard...

Ouais... J'en glisserai deux mots à l'oreille de Harry après le petit déjeuner. Il ne sera sans doute pas contre. Je suis même prêt à parier qu'il m'entraînera aussi sec dans un petit coin discret... Parce qu'il a l'air tout à fait en forme, lui aussi, d'après ce que je peux voir...

« Eh ! Debout là-dedans ! Allez ! Debout bande de paresseux ! C'est l'heure ! Levez-vous tout de suite ! On vous attend en bas ! Dépêchez-vous ! » hurle soudain une voix qui n'a rien à faire dans notre dortoir…

« Ginny ! » nous écrions-nous tous d'une même voix réprobatrice.

« Eh ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! J'aurais pu être à poil ! » explose Seamus, que j'imagine resserrer le drap qu'il a ceint autour de ses hanches au sortir de son lit, comme il en a l'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu faire ? Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien à voir de toute façon ! » riposte sèchement ma sœur.

Mmmm…

Elle est toujours furax que nous l'ayons gentiment envoyée sur les roses hier soir, pour venir nous coucher aussitôt le départ des Serpentards…

Je crois que nous allons payer une note très salée pour ça aujourd'hui.

« Rien à voir ! » s'exclame Seamus, offusqué et défiant « Viens ici que je te fasse tâter et goûter ce qu'il y a à voir dans mon caleçon, ma cocotte ! C'est du pétard géant ça Madame ! Tu me supplieras pour que je te mette le feu avec et après tu pourras te vanter de t'être faite sauter par le braquemart du siècle ! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines et je bondis hors de mes couvertures ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se permet de dire à ma petite sœur, le minus Irlandais !

« Seam ! Arrête là si tu veux que je fasse semblant de ne rien avoir entendu ! Et toi Ginny, ferme-la et fiche le camp d'ici avant que je ne me décide à écrire à Maman que sa fille est une gourgandine ! » enjoins-je, sortant la tête de derrière mes rideaux, au moment où Ginny commençait à avancer vers Seamus comme pour relever le défi.

C'est qu'elle est bien capable de lui arracher son drap et de commenter vertement ce qu'il y a dessous après…

Seamus a le bon goût de rougir, mais Ginny me darde d'un regard furieux…

Ouais… Salée la note sera…

« Hermione a dit qu'il fallait être dans la Grande Salle avant 08H30 ! Vous avez tout juste le temps d'effacer de votre corps, les remugles et exhalaisons douteuses de vos turpitudes vespérales ou matinales. Alors bougez-vous le pétard et allez astiquer votre minuscule mèche illico sous une douche froide ! » ose-t-elle nous lancer, avec un regard appuyé sur Seamus, avant de tourner les talons tandis que je sors complètement de mon lit.

« Décidément, ça ne lui réussit pas, de trop fréquenter les jumeaux… Elle devient pire qu'eux en matière de répliques vaseuses… » fais-je remarquer en me dirigeant vers les douches tandis que Harry rit de bon coeur avec Neville et Dean.

« Ouais… Pas très distinguée ta frangine… » commence Seamus, en fourrageant dans sa tignasse.

Il est culotté lui de dire ça, après les propos qu'il a lui-même tenus ! Mais je me charge de lui clouer le bec !

« Ce que tu as dit était beaucoup moins distingué et beaucoup plus vulgaire que ce qu'elle a dit, si tu veux mon avis. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas séduire une nana, Seamus. Et, pour finir, n'oublie pas que le « braquemart du siècle » comme tu dis, c'est pas dans ton caleçon qu'il se trouve… c'est dans le mien… » déclare-je sèchement en le toisant de toute ma taille, avant d'entrer dans une cabine et de faire couler l'eau chaude, sous les rires redoublés de Neville, Dean et Harry.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous descendons dans la salle commune où nous attendent Hermione, Ginny, la petite sourde et muette que les Crivey ne quittent plus et la minuscule Serpentard, son lapin en peluche défraîchie sous le bras, que le professeur Snape a confiée aux bons soins d'Hermione.

« Viens par ici, Minus. » dis-je, en attrapant Miho Kido sous les bras pour la jucher sur mes épaules.

« C'est pas Minus, c'est Miho ! » s'exclame la gamine, en s'accrochant d'une main à mes cheveux avant d'éclater d'un rire clair.

Ça lui plait, d'être sur mes épaules. Et moi cela m'arrange qu'elle y soit quand nous sommes dans les couloirs. Au moins, je n'ai pas à raccourcir considérablement ma foulée pour qu'elle n'ait pas à courir derrière nous.

Nous passons par le trou du portrait, immédiatement suivis par le groupe des jeunes réfugiés Serpentards, encadrés par leurs gardes du corps de Sixième et Septième année.

Certains ne pourront peut-être pas entrer tout de suite dans l'Ordre du Phénix, mais au moins ont-ils trouvé l'occasion de se sentir utiles dans la guerre qui se profile à Poudlard, en se constituant volontaire pour la protection des mioches…

La Grande Salle est presque pleine.

C'est un fait, qu'aujourd'hui, c'est jour de sortie à Pré Au Lard, alors les plus âgés se sont levés un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour un samedi, afin de faire quelques devoirs avant 11H45, heure à laquelle les diligences vont nous emmener vers le village.

Apparemment, la scission des Serpentards a donné quelques idées et je peux voir que les tables se sont un peu mélangées…

Il est vrai qu'il y a parfois des membres d'une même famille répartis dans des Maisons différentes, comme les Pygott ou les Patil par exemple… C'est normal, qu'en ces temps troublés, ils veuillent se retrouver ensemble.

Nous, nous nous installons à la table des Gryffondors, où Draco vient nous dire qu'il veut nous voir, avec Neville, Harry, Ginny, Luna et Hermione, à 09H45 dans la Salle d'Entraînement.

Si la suite des évènements le permet…

Flûte, j'avais presque oublié... C'est fichu pour mes rêves d'effectuer d'agréables performances sportives...

Ouais… Parce que dans 5 minutes, les hiboux vont déverser leur flot de Gazette et là… Il est fort possible que la guerre éclate à Poudlard…

Un coup d'œil vers la table des profs, confirme que mes craintes sont partagées…

Je n'ai jamais vu le professeur Dumbledore aussi raide sur sa chaise et le professeur Snape ne lâche pas la table des Serpentards des yeux, prêt, semble-t-il, à dégainer sa baguette au moindre geste suspect…

Draco, lui, repart tranquillement vers sa table, prenant bien soin de s'installer au milieu, là où la scission de sa Maison est nettement marquée par les trois places qui sépare les deux groupes.

Et c'est là, que je me rends compte qu'il manque Parkinson, alors que tous les autres, sont présents. Silencieux, mais défiants dans leur attitude…

Merde !…

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au retour des Rebelles et des Neutres dans les Cachots ?

Mais comme je hausse un sourcil interrogateur vers Draco, le bruissement de centaines d'ailes explose sous le ciel de la Grande Salle…

Les hiboux sont arrivés…

Et la Gazette avec…

**************

**Ginny**

Je bous…

Je me suis couchée en colère et je me suis réveillée en colère…

Alors je bous…

Je sais bien que c'est idiot, que cela ne sert à rien, mais c'est comme ça…

Bien sûr, je comprends qu'ils étaient très fatigués hier soir. Après tout, nous n'avons pas dormi la nuit précédente, la matinée a été pénible et l'après-midi, ils ont été empêchés de faire la sieste…

Mais je ne demandais pas grand-chose, juste qu'ils me racontent ce qui s'est passé dans les grandes lignes… Un quart d'heure… Un tout petit quart d'heure… C'est tout ce que je voulais.

Au lieu de ça, je ne vais avoir droit qu'à un idiot d'article dans la Gazette…

Aussitôt dans la Grande Salle, la petite Astoria se précipite vers sa sœur et lui montre les premiers signes du langage que Dennis et Colin lui ont appris hier soir…

Je le trouve beau et gracieux ce langage. Très expressif dans les mimiques qui accompagnent les gestes.

Et puis, qui pourrait résister à l'enthousiasme des Crivey ?

Nous étions au moins une vingtaine autour d'eux, à répéter les gestes qu'ils montraient.

Et bien sûr, s'ils ont commencé par les classiques, bonjour et au revoir, ils ont aussi glissé une ou deux insultes… Cela nous a tous bien fait rire, d'imaginer pouvoir faire ces gestes sous le nez des Abrutis de Brandburgy sans qu'ils comprennent…

Et c'était un plaisir de voir la petite Astoria sourire et être heureuse au milieu de nous tous…

Pauvre gamine, elle a dû être bien seule pendant toutes ses années, à ne pas avoir d'amis avec lesquels communiquer…

Ah ! Voilà la gazette !

Allez Hermione, dépêche-toi d'ouvrir ton exemplaire, que je puisse lire par-dessus ton épaule….

Oh ! Merde !

Ils ont leur photo en première page ! Avec Narcissa Malfoy ! Et le Ministre !

Mais… C'est papa là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Oh ! Par la barbe de Merlin !

C'est trop fort !

Si fort, que j'arrache la Gazette des mains d'Hermione, pour lire tout à mon aise les gros titres…

« Sauvetage héroïque au Manoir Malfoy par Harry Potter et ses amis…. Une Médaille d'Or du Mérite Magique pour Potter et ses amis… Un complot contre le Ministre déjoué… Dolorès Ombrage destituée de son titre de Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat… Rufus Scrimgeour démissionne… Kingsley Shackelbolt nouveau Chef de la Brigade des Aurors… Arthur Weasley nouveau Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat…» lis-je en marmonnant entre mes dents.

Oh ! Par la barbe de Merlin !

Papa ! Je n'en reviens pas !

Et je relis silencieusement le titre au moins vingt fois avant de retrouver la voix.

« Ar … Arthur… Arthur Weasley Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat ! Ron ! Papa est le nouveau Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat du Ministère ! Ron ! Papa ! Ron ! Oh ! Ron ! C'est fabuleux ! » m'écrie-je, sans pouvoir quitter le titre de la Gazette de mes yeux écarquillés…

Et toute colère oubliée…

Ça ! Pour une surprise c'est une surprise !

J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve…

Oh ! C'est incroyable ! Incroyable !

Mais par l'enfer ! Pourquoi Ron ne me répond-il pas ?

Je relève vivement la tête, dans l'intention de le relancer vertement, quand je prends soudainement conscience du silence pesant qui règne dans la Grande Salle…

Par tous les diables cornus de la Géhenne !

Tous les regards convergent vers notre groupe !

La plupart sont complètement ébahis, certains carrément admiratifs, mais du côté des Pro-Voldemort, c'est la haine…

Oui… La haine…

« Vous avez tué mon frère ! Sale petits rats ! Vous avez tué mon frère ! » s'écrie soudain une Septième année dont j'ignore le nom.

Et elle se précipite aussi sec vers Draco, qui est le plus proche d'elle, avant d'être arrêtée par les baguettes menaçantes des Serpentards Rebelles qui se sont levés comme un seul homme derrière Malfoy… qui n'a pas tiré la sienne, lui, mais se tient prêt à éviter le choc…

« Ton frère a essayé de nous empêcher de libérer ma mère, prisonnière de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, dans sa propre maison. Et il l'a fait en jetant des Avada et des Sorts de Magie Noire, comme les autres Mangemorts ! Ton frère, Corbin, est mort parce qu'il a perdu le contrôle de son balai. Il a fait une chute. C'était un accident ! Nous n'avons tué personne ! Personne tu m'entends ! Mais eux, les Mangemorts, nous auraient tous tués s'ils avaient pu ! Regarde bien cette balafre, là, sur ma joue. C'est un Sort de Magie Noire qui m'a fait ça ! Ils n'ont pas cherché à nous neutraliser, ils cherchaient à nous tuer ! » s'exclame Draco en regardant la fille droit dans les yeux.

« Et ma mère ! Elle s'est brûlée toute seule peut-être ! Et elle s'est elle-même cassé la colonne vertébrale ! Tu pleures pour une petite cicatrice ! Ma mère, elle, ne pourra sans doute plus jamais marcher ! » s'écrie à son tour une Quatrième année…

Thorpe… Celle qui avait menacé la petite Miho.

« Elle s'est mangé un des FeuxFous que nous avons utilisé pour faire diversion, alors qu'elle nous poursuivait en nous canardant d'Avada à tours de bras, Ron et moi… Elle n'a pas su l'éviter et sa chevelure et son masque ont pris feu. Après ça, elle a lâché son balai et a chuté durement… Crois-le ou pas, mais je regrette sincèrement ce qui lui est arrivé. Cependant, elle n'en serait pas là où elle en est, si elle n'avait pas été complice de Voldemort et si elle n'avait pas cherché à nous tuer. Nous, comme l'a dit Draco, nous n'avons tué personne. Je n'ai même pas sorti ma baguette, je me suis contenté d'esquiver sur mon balai. » répond calmement Neville

« Tu mens ! Vous êtes des assassins ! Et c'est à Azkaban que vous devriez être ! » s'écrie à son tour Piers Taylor

Là, je sens de plus belle mon sang bouillir…

Comment ose-t-il traiter mon frère et mes amis d'assassins !

Aussi, je me lève brusquement, sentant le rouge de la colère me monter au visage, et, serrant les poings, je m'exclame vertement.

« Des assassins ! Des assassins ! Mon frère et mes amis des assassins ! Tu voudrais peut-être nous faire gober que ceux qui séquestraient Madame Malfoy étaient aussi purs que les agneaux qui viennent de naître ! Tu voudrais peut-être nous faire croire que les Mangemorts sont des anges descendus du ciel ! Et ton copain Bletchley, qui a voulu me tuer avec son serpent, c'est un être pur et immaculé aussi ? Et Voldemort, qui voulait prendre mon énergie vitale pour ressusciter, en se foutant bien que j'en meurs, quand j'étais en Première année, c'est le messie peut-être ? Un Dieu d'amour et de compassion ?  
Mais putain ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Vos parents, vos frères ou sœurs, tantes ou oncles, cousins ou cousines accomplissent des actes atroces au nom de ce monstre abominable ! Ils sont prêts à torturer et tuer des familles entières et des enfants sans défense ! Comment pouvez-vous avaler les ignominies qu'ils racontent ? Comment pouvez-vous faire confiance en ce malade de Voldemort quand vous savez qu'il tue des enfants sans hésiter et sans pitié ! Qu'il tue même ses partisans quand ils ont le malheur de croiser sa route au moment où il est en colère ! Êtes-vous donc aussi sans cœur, malade et cruel que lui ?  
Vous pouvez bien penser que mon frère, Harry, Draco, Hermione et Neville sont des assassins si cela vous arrangent de le croire, mais moi, je sais que ce sont des héros ! Des héros qui se sont battus avec courage à cinq contre une vingtaine de Mangemorts qui voulaient leur faire la peau ! Ils n'ont tué personne ! Personne vous m'entendez ! Et je suis fière de mon frère ! Je suis fière de mes amis ! Parce qu'ils ont risqué leur vie, pour sauver une innocente qui pourrissait, prisonnière dans une cave de sa propre maison ! Et ils méritent parfaitement la récompense qu'ils vont recevoir pour ce qu'ils ont fait !  
Et ce sont vos Mangemorts de parents qui devraient être à Azkaban s'ils ne sont pas déjà en enfer !  
Et maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre porter ces honteuses et ineptes accusations contre mon frère et mes amis ! Alors, fermez-la et laissez-moi lire mon journal en paix ! Compris ! »

Je me tais et me rassois, essoufflée de ma longue tirade, dans un silence incroyable pour lire les pages intérieures de la Gazette… Jusqu'à ce que des applaudissements nourris et des exclamations approbatrices explosent à toutes les tables pour soutenir ce que je viens de dire…

Merlin !

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?

Je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais et mettre fin à cette comédie grotesque des Pro-Voldemort pour pouvoir lire tranquillement la Gazette…

Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un fromage !…

*****************

**Hermione**

Ginny a été fabuleuse ! Purement et simplement fabuleuse !

Car maintenant, hormis les Pro-Voldemort, tous les élèves nous soutiennent, au point que le professeur Dumbledore « oublie » d'annoncer notre retenue, se contentant d'inviter tous les élèves à Pré Au Lard pour la remise des médailles, au grand bonheur des Premières et Deuxièmes années.…

Les commentaires vont bon train, dans les groupes réunis autour de la gazette.

Les articles et photographies, consacrés au sauvetage de Narcissa Malfoy et son interview « dans la famille Moldue » de Harry, font pleurer dans les chaumières, comme prévu par le reporter. La plupart des filles de Poufsouffle et quelques-unes de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, adressent des sourires timides et larmoyants aux garçons, louant leur courage et leur grand-cœur, tandis qu'elles me couvent d'envie d'avoir pris part à cette aventure périlleuse aux côtés des merveilleux Héros…

Elles me donnent l'impression d'avoir été là par le plus pur des hasards et je m'attends presque à ce qu'elles me reprochent de les avoir entravés plutôt qu'aidés dans leur action… Une sorte d'héroïne évaporée de série Z en somme, la fille idiote et maladroite qui n'a que son joli minois et son corps de rêve comme atouts, ne causant que des ennuis et représentant un fardeau pour le preux chevalier qui se précipite à son secours au péril de sa vie …

C'est… ridicule et pathétique….

L'article consacré au « complot contre le Ministre », permet à Fudge de regagner quelques points aux yeux de celles et ceux qui s'intéressent à la politique (des Serdaigles et des Serpentards pour la plupart). Bien sûr, il a été écrit de telle façon que le Ministre y apparaît à son large avantage, laissant entendre qu'il ne s'est jamais laissé abusé par le récit rocambolesque que le « soi-disant témoin fiable et sûr » (mais Mangemort avéré, selon certaines preuves trouvées à son domicile) avait conté à Ombrage.

La destitution pour « zèle inconsidéré, relations et accointances douteuses et personnalité influençable par les Mangemorts » d'Ombrage, justement, est largement approuvée et sa relégation dans le plus obscur des bureaux des Archives en satisfait et fait ricaner plus d'un.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'a vraiment pas laissé de bons souvenirs à Poudlard…

L'excès de zèle de Scrimgeour, lui, est vertement critiqué et sa décision de démissionner de son poste de Chef des Aurors au profit de Kingsley Shackelbolt est saluée. Il est vrai que l'article qui a été consacré au nouveau promu à la tête de la Brigade, à la suite de l'attaque de Ste Mangouste, a largement et fort justement contribué à le rendre sympathique aux yeux de chacun…

L'initiative des cours de Défense pour adultes soulève l'approbation et l'enthousiasme de certains élèves qui imaginent, en riant aux éclats, leurs parents retourner à l'école et recevoir des notes ou des points pour leurs prestations plus ou moins réussies

Quant à la nomination d'Arthur Weasley, au poste de Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, elle vaut à Ron et Ginny, un beau petit succès. C'est à croire que ce sont eux qui vont faire la pluie et le beau temps au Ministère maintenant…

Heureusement, Ron et Ginny, bien que très fiers de la nouvelle situation de leur père, sont suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas se laisser abuser par tous les lèches-bottes de l'école…

Comme je les connais, ils vont retourner la situation et ce sont plutôt eux qui vont en profiter… Surtout Ginny d'ailleurs. Je la vois bien se faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil par les idiots qui voudront se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de la fille du Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat…

Enfin, bref…

Je n'apprends rien de nouveau dans la Gazette évidemment et je m'étonne plutôt que personne ne songe à nous demander comment nous avons fait pour nous rendre au Manoir Malfoy…

Ça, ça nous mettrait dans l'embarras…

Et ce serait trop idiot, quand nous avons échappé à cette question hier…

Quoique…

Nous pourrions toujours arguer que nous n'allons quand même pas révéler tous nos petits secrets et laisser les autres se creuser la cervelle et supputer à l'envi..

**********

**Acte 4 : Phillipa - Daphnée – Martha – Lucy – Elinor – Kate – Magda – Théodore - Blaise – Marian - Gil et les autres**

**Harry**

Il n'y a pas cinq minutes que nous sommes installés dans la salle d'entraînement, que Draco arrive avec les Anges Gardien de Serpentard, Blaise Zabini, Elinor Lobban, Martha Hope, Daphnée Greengrass et trois autres filles que je ne connais pas.

Les six filles qui ne sont jamais venues dans la Salle d'Entraînement, nous regardent avec l'air de se demander ce que nous faisons là et, pour les mettre à l'aise, je leur propose de s'asseoir sur de bons fauteuils et leur offre une tasse de thé, qu'Hermione s'empresse de leur servir avec un assortiment de petits gâteaux.

« Sawyers nous a dit que vous vouliez nous parler en toute confidence, elle et toi, Malfoy. Peut-on savoir ce que nous faisons ici ? » demande Martha Hope, en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

« Phillipa vous a amenée ici, Magda, Elinor, Lucy, Kate, Daphnée et toi, parce qu'elle vous fait confiance et pense que vous serez à la hauteur de ce que nous allons devoir faire dans les jours ou semaines qui viennent. Mais avant que nous parlions de cela, il va falloir que nous mettions quelques petites choses au point. D'abord, pour que nous formions un groupe soudé, il faut que nous en sachions un peu plus sur vos motivations à lutter contre Voldemort… » commence Draco, avant d'être interrompu par Blaise Zabini

« Nos motivations importent peu non ? Nous faisons partie des Rebelles de Serpentard, cela devrait suffire. » déclare-t-il, le visage fermé.

« Non, cela ne suffit pas. Il faut que nous apprenions à nous connaître et à nous faire confiance avant d'établir des plans dans lesquels vous aurez une partie à jouer. Crois-moi, c'est vraiment important de bien se connaître et de pouvoir accorder toute sa confiance à ses coéquipiers. Nous en avons fait l'expérience pas plus tard qu'avant hier soir…» réplique Draco, regardant Zabini droit dans les yeux et sans ciller.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de déballer mon sac devant tout le monde… » rétorque Zabini, en coulant un œil rapide vers nous, les Gryffondors.

« Pas de problème Zabini. Il ne s'agit pas de déballer son sac devant tout le monde. Juste devant nous. Et si tu veux, les Gryffondors déballeront leur sac en premier. » interviens-je, sans aucune animosité, mais avec assez de fermeté car je suis désireux de lui faire comprendre que je sais que c'est avant tout devant nous, les Gryffondors, qu'il n'a pas envie de parler.

« Tes motivations, nous les connaissons tous déjà, Harry. Le fait que Voldemort a tué tes parents et voulu te tuer toi aussi quand tu étais bébé est de notoriété publique. Et ce n'est pas non plus un secret que tu as eu à le combattre plusieurs fois depuis que tu es en première année ici.  
Ron et Hermione, c'est évident aussi. Ils sont à tes côtés depuis toujours et outre cela, Ron appartient à une famille de « Traîtres à leur sang » et Hermione est une « Sang de Bourbe » comme disent les Mangemorts. Ils risquent leur vie depuis longtemps et Voldemort a voulu éliminer leurs familles jeudi soir.  
Quant à moi, tout le monde sait maintenant que mes parents sont à Ste Mangouste après avoir été torturés jusqu'à la folie par Lestrange et ses petits copains. Et eux aussi ont été la cible de Voldemort avant hier soir. Par ailleurs, je suis impliqué dans la lutte contre lui depuis juin dernier, quand nous sommes allés au Ministère. » déclare Neville, d'une voix neutre.

Zabini ne dit toujours rien. Il reste calé dans son fauteuil, sa tasse de thé toujours pleine dans sa main gauche qui repose sur sa cuisse. Il n'y a aucune animosité dans son regard, mais il est tendu, dans sa pose faussement décontractée.

Luna, lui sourit lorsqu'il coule son regard vers elle et elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Neville, avec un petit soupir de bien-être. On dirait bien qu'ils se soient rapprochés ces deux là, durant la matinée d'hier… Et je trouve cela très bien.

« Moi, c'est non seulement parce que mes parents combattent Voldemort depuis toujours, que je prends part à la lutte ! C'est aussi parce que je sais combien Voldemort est un sale connard et combien il peut être persuasif ! J'ai failli mourir à cause de lui quand j'étais en Première année. Mais ça aussi tout le monde le sait. Je raconterai les détails un autre jour si cela intéresse quelqu'un. » explique Ginny pour achever le tour des Gryffondors.

Les Serpentards la regardent avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Les évènements qui se sont produits dans la Chambre des Secrets ne sont bien sûr pas un secret. Mais les détails n'en ont jamais été révélés. Et je sens que des questions curieuses brûlent les lèvres…

« Papa m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait se battre pour ses convictions et faire éclater la vérité au grand jour… Ma vérité, c'est que la Communauté Sorcière serait bien plus heureuse sans un monstre comme Voldemort. Depuis qu'il est revenu en Angleterre, les « Luminates » meurent alors que les Détraqueurs se multiplient. Je ne veux pas que cela continue et que l'obscurité totale gagne ce monde, ni qu'il tue mes amis. Voilà pourquoi je me bats…» révèle Luna avec douceur, détournant l'attention des Serpentards sur elle..

« Les Luminates ? » demande Phillipa en haussant un sourcil vers notre amie

« Le contraire des Détraqueurs. Ils sont invisibles, sauf en de rares occasions, mais ils sont là, tout autour de nous. Ce sont eux qui nous mettent le cœur en joie en aspirant notre tristesse et en plaçant bien en évidence des petits bonheurs sur notre chemin. Tu n'as pas senti qu'ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux qu'avant ? » explique Luna de sa voix éthérée et douce.

Je lui dirais bien que si les Luminates existent alors elle doit en être un, mais à l'instar des autres, je préfère sourire et me taire…

Neville, lui, lui prend la main avec tendresse et y dépose un baiser papillon. Lui, il est clair qu'il l'a choisie comme Luminate privé…

Luna lève la tête vers lui et lui sourit avant de hausser ses lèvres jusqu'à sa joue.

« Bien… A mon tour alors, si cela peut mettre Blaise à l'aise que tout le monde parle avant lui… Je n'ai pas, mais alors **vraiment** pas apprécié la compagnie de Voldemort l'été dernier. C'est un monstre démoniaque et pervers. Il se sert des autres pour assouvir ses fantasmes et apaiser sa soif de sang, entre autres. Je ne m'étendrais pas là-dessus, il y en aurait pour des heures. Je dirais juste qu'il a fait emprisonner ma mère dans notre propre maison, pour m'attirer dans un piège et que je conduise Harry jusqu'à lui. Certains diront que je pourrais en rester là, maintenant que ma mère est libérée, mais le fait est, que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à me cacher jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Alors je poursuivrai la lutte. A commencer ici, à Poudlard. » déclare Draco, offrant un visage dépourvu de masque, sincère et serein.

Il se tourne ensuite vers Théodore. Théodore qui a un moment d'hésitation et prend le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire, avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Je ne veux pas être un esclave de Voldemort, comme l'est mon père, maintenant emprisonné à Azkaban. Qu'il y pourrisse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Je ne veux pas non plus devenir un assassin comme lui. Mon père est un monstre… Il… Il a assassiné…. Il a assassiné ma mère et ma petite sœur… Il a fait croire que ma sœur était morte-née et maman morte en couche…Mais c'est lui qui les a tuées. Il s'en est vanté devant moi alors qu'il était saoul… et plus d'une fois encore…» révèle-t-il soudain, la voix tremblante et pâle comme un mort…

Ce qu'il vient de dire laisse tout le monde muet d'une stupeur horrifiée…

« Merde… Oh ! Merde ! Désolé Théo, je ne savais pas… Je… Désolé vieux !… » s'exclame finalement Draco, aussi pâle que l'Ange Gardien à ses côtés.

Comme moi, Draco devait penser que ses sentiments pour Ginny était le principal moteur de Théodore. Et je sais qu'il a mal pour lui et comprend ce qu'il doit ressentir…

De mon côté, l'entendre révéler quelque chose d'aussi affreux me fait comprendre le côté taciturne de ce garçon. Combien il a dû souffrir dans son enfance auprès d'un père aussi cruel et en l'absence de toute douceur, toute tendresse maternelle.

Théo hoche la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Draco… Tu n'en peux rien… Et puis, il fallait bien que je le dise à quelqu'un un jour, parce que ça m'étouffe cette histoire... J'aime autant que ce soit à vous, en qui j'ai confiance. Et puis… Je sais que cela n'a pas toujours été rose pour toi non plus… Mon père est du genre bavard, sous l'emprise de la boisson… Et ton père lui a raconté comment il a fait ton éducation quand tu étais tout petit… J'en ai appris des bribes aussi par mon père…» répond-il, la gorge nouée…

Draco ne dit rien d'autre, mais il pose une main sur l'épaule de Théo et lui imprime une brève pression qui se veut réconfortante et complice aussi…

Ils ont en commun un père ignoble et cruel…

Ils ont souffert tous les deux de la perte d'êtres chers, de la main de leur géniteur…

« Il faut vraiment être un immonde salopard pour faire une chose pareille ! Je suis désolée pour toi Nott ! Et honorée de la confiance que tu nous fais en nous le disant ! » s'exclame une fille blonde aux cheveux courts et au visage déterminé.

Elle glisse ensuite son regard à la ronde et poursuit :

« Je m'appelle Magda Collins pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Moi, je suis contre Lui, comme toute ma famille ! Ma mère est Auror. Elle a d'ailleurs été blessée lors de l'attaque du Terrier et elle aurait pu y passer si un des Weasley n'avait pas conjuré le Sort de Magie Noire qu'elle s'est pris avant de l'emmener vite fait à Ste Mangouste, d'après une lettre que j'ai reçu de mon père.  
Je suis à Serpentard par tradition familiale, du côté de mon père. Il dit que c'est parce que nous sommes astucieux et débrouillards de génération en génération. Et que nous sommes persévérants et calmes, bien que je déroge parfois à cette dernière qualité quand on me chatouille un peu trop fort. Par contre, la tradition familiale d'aller à Serpentard, ce n'est pas pour toutes ces histoires de « Sang-Pur » et compagnie. De toute façon, si on étudie notre arbre généalogique, on aura tôt fait de se rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas aussi « Purs » que cela. Il y a quelques « Sang-Mêlés » parmi nos ancêtres et même un ou deux Moldus. Et comme dit mon père, du sang neuf ça ne fait pas de tort, au contraire !  
Ce qui se passe dans les Cachots ne me plait pas du tout. Si je peux aider à ce que tout redevienne tranquille, alors je le ferais. C'est aussi simple que cela. L'ordre et la tranquillité, voilà ma motivation. »

« Du sang neuf… Oui… Ton père a raison, Magda. On voit ce que ça donne la consanguinité à la longue quand on rencontre ma tante Bellatrix et Pansy Parkinson. » fait remarquer Draco en grimaçant.

Sa remarque, ne reste pas suspendue bien longtemps dans le silence. A ses côtés, Phillipa pose sa tasse de thé vide sur la table basse et se lance :

« Ma famille non plus n'est pas pour Vo… Vol…Voldemort. J'ai des cousins plus âgés qui sont des « Sang-Mêlés » et j'adore aller chez eux. J'apprends plein de choses intéressantes par leur mère qui est une adorable Moldue. Je ne veux pas rester à rien faire quand elle, mon oncle et mes cousins pourraient être la cible des Mangemorts à cause de « l'impureté » de leur sang et toutes ces fadaises. » nous apprend-elle d'un ton calme

Je salue son effort de prononcer le nom craint par tous les sorciers d'un hochement de tête.

Et je comprends maintenant qu'elle n'ait pas hésité à se lever pour venir à notre table avant-hier, quand Gabe Harrison a offert l'hospitalité à Théo et à celles et ceux de Serpentard qui le voulaient.

Et qu'elle n'ait pas hésité davantage à accepter d'être un Ange Gardien, s'impliquant activement dans la lutte, prenant le risque d'être découverte comme membre de l'Ordre ou même d'être tuée si les choses avaient mal tournées au Terrier.

Face à elle, Gil Travers se penche en avant, pour nous faire part à son tour des raisons qui l'ont conduit à s'engager lui aussi.

« Je suis amoureux d'une Moldue. Elle ne sait pas que je suis un sorcier, mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui dire un jour et de l'épouser. Je la connais depuis un an et demi et je la vois en cachette de toute ma famille. Je vais être déshérité mais je m'en fiche… Cependant, avant d'épouser Jilian, je veux pouvoir être certain de lui offrir une vie confortable et décente. Une vie tranquille. Ce n'est pas chose possible tant que Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts sèment la terreur dans notre Communauté. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'expatrier. Je doute que Jilian accepterait cela de toute façon, elle est très attachée à sa famille. » laisse-t-il tomber abruptement.

« L'amour, c'est la plus jolie des motivations. » assure doucement Luna en souriant à Gil Travers qui rougit imperceptiblement.

« Mon père dirait que c'est la plus lamentable et pathétique. Mais son avis ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? A toi Marian, dis-nous tout, partenaire. » répond Gil, en se tournant vers le dernier des Anges Gardiens.

Marian, qui est sans doute le plus direct des Serpentards présents dans la Salle d'Entraînement, ne se fait guère prier pour parler.

« Mes parents n'étaient pas pour Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne sais pas ce qui les a fait changer d'avis. Mais quand nous sommes rentrés à la Maison, aux vacances de l'été dernier, nous les avons trouvés bizarres avec mon frère. Et ils ont insisté pour que Terry se fasse présenter à Lui et lui offrir ses services. Terry s'est fâché et il est parti de la Maison en catimini le lendemain matin. Après ça, c'est devenu invivable chez nous. Le pire été que j'ai eu à vivre ! Ce n'était déjà pas drôle avant car mes parents ont toujours été stricts mais là ! C'est carrément devenu l'inquisition ! Ils étaient pires qu'Ombrage, c'est dire !  
Enfin bref… Moi non plus, je ne veux pas me faire marquer comme un esclave. Je veux garder ma liberté de penser. Et je ne rentrerai pas à la maison aux prochaines vacances. J'irais rejoindre Terry. » raconte Marian Higgs, le visage buté.

Je le trouve bien plus Gryffondor que Serpentard, lui ! En tout cas, il est libéré depuis qu'il a fait un bref séjour dans notre Tour et il est plutôt spontané dans ses réactions.

« Tes parents ont peut-être subit des pressions, comme les miens. Ils m'ont recommandé de trouver un moyen de me réfugier à l'étranger à la fin de l'année. Eux ne veulent pas partir. Maman est Médicomage et papa travaille dans l'administration de Ste Mangouste. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour eux, mais ils ne veulent pas quitter l'hôpital. Ils disent qu'il faut bien des gens pour protéger les malades en cas d'attaque de l'hôpital…  
Je… J'avais l'intention d'écrire à Madame Maxime pour demander de l'aide, mais si je peux aider à la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui, j'aime autant rester auprès de mes parents… Surtout que maman m'a annoncé la semaine dernière qu'elle est enceinte et que je vais enfin avoir le petit frère ou la petite sœur dont je rêve depuis toujours. C'est pour ça que j'ai profité tout de suite de votre invitation avant hier. Je me suis dit que je serais mise à l'abri et protégée par Dumbledore, tout en restant en Angleterre. Au fait, je m'appelle Kate Prewitt. » déclare à son tour une fille de Cinquième année, un peu ronde, avec des lunettes carrées.

« Tu dis que tes parents ont subi des pressions. Est-ce par Voldemort ? » demande Hermione, le visage soucieux.

« Non. Pas directement en tout cas. Mais par des partisans sans doute, par lettres anonymes. Ce n'était pas des pressions franches, juste des allusions. Des trucs du genre : « Seules les familles de ceux qui sont avec Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont en sécurité. » Papa m'a dit que c'est une façon pour les Mangemorts de recruter. Faire pression par la peur. » explique Kate en regardant Marian

« Ouais… Possible que ce soit ça. Il faudra que j'en parle à Terry. Mes parents n'ont peut-être pas voulu nous le dire pour que nous n'ayons pas peur. Ils ont toujours la trouille, eux, qu'il nous arrive quelque chose. Ils sont fichus d'avoir eu peur que nous ayons peur. Alors c'est vraiment paradoxal que dans le même temps ils nous encouragent à accepter la marque, alors que ça nous mettrait en danger d'être tués par les Aurors ou emprisonnés à Azkaban…  
A la maison, on ne doit pas bouger, on ne doit pas faire de bruit. On ne doit pas se mêler des conversations des adultes. On ne doit rien faire qui puisse être dangereux. Je me souviens que ça a été un drame quand Terry a dit qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maman voulait qu'il arrête. Et papa aussi. Ils ne sont pas méchants mes parents. Ils sont juste trouillards, ils ont des idées arriérées et tout doit être parfaitement rangé et en ordre. Une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place. Ça pourrait être la devise de la famille.  
Et puis, ils ne sont pas très câlins non plus. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'ils ne nous aiment pas. Pas vrai ? En tout cas, j'en ai marre d'être un petit garçon sage et obéissant. Je veux pouvoir m'exprimer librement et faire ce que j'ai envie de faire ! Alors l'Autre, là, il ne viendra pas me dicter ma conduite ni me dire qui j'ai le droit de fréquenter ou pas ! Et s'il veut me punir pour ça, ben qu'il vienne, je l'attends de pied ferme ! Et qu'il ne croit pas que je vais me laisser faire ! Je me battrais, quitte à y laisser ma peau ! » déclare Marian, sans chichi ni cérémonie.

« Tu es sûr que tu as ta place à Serpentard et non à Gryffondor ? » lui demande Draco, les sourcils froncés.

« Bah… Le Choixpeau a hésité. En fin de compte, il a dû se dire que mes parents feraient une crise cardiaque s'il me mettait ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Mais c'est sûr que j'aurais été plus heureux à Gryffondor… Ou alors il s'est dit que ce serait une bonne chose un jour d'avoir un type comme moi à Serpentard. Va savoir… Le Choixpeau c'est le Choixpeau… Et il y a qu'à voir vous autres aussi. Je ne suis pas le seul qui s'est rebellé. Toi aussi, tu l'as fait. Et Théo, Gil, Blaise, Phillipa… Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas par hasard s'il y a autant de Rebelles d'un coup dans notre Maison. D'autant que pour la plupart, ce sont les plus intelligents de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Marian en haussant les épaules..

Avec beaucoup de bon sens je trouve… Oui… Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard, comme il dit…

« Tu as peut-être raison, Marian… Oui, tu as peut-être raison… » acquiesce Draco, l'air rêveur.

« Est-ce que vous savez si d'autres parents, parmi les élèves de Serpentard, ont reçu des lettres anonymes ou des pressions quelconques ? » demande Ron, qui semble tenir à faire le tour de cette question…

Une question qui ne doit pas lui plaire du tout, tel que je le connais…

Daphnée Greengrass a un instant d'hésitation, mais elle finit par se lancer.

« Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais mes parents aussi ont reçu des lettres comme celle-là. Elles étaient plutôt explicites. Et elles parlaient d'Astoria. Certaines lettres disaient que… que mes parents devaient s'en débarrasser car elle est une honte pour les « Sang Pur »… et d'autres disaient que le seul moyen de la protéger c'était de prêter allégeance à Vous-Savez-Qui … Astoria ne le sait pas et elle ne doit pas le savoir. Ça lui ferait trop de peine et de soucis… Et elle en a assez comme ça.  
Mes parents n'avaient pas l'intention de céder, ni mon frère. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis. Je… Il n'est pas comme ça ! Mon frère n'est pas un monstre qui tue les enfants !… Il doit être sous Impérium ou quelque chose comme ça !… Je vous jure !… Tout le monde aime Astoria chez nous et nous étions tous très heureux quand le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il l'accepterait à Poudlard il y a longtemps déjà !  
C'était avant que j'y vienne. On a pensé que le mieux serait qu'elle soit à Serpentard, parce que là, personne ne ferait attention au fait qu'elle ne parle à personne. Et j'ai tout fait pour y être avant elle, pour pouvoir la protéger en cas de besoin…  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon frère était au Manoir Malfoy… Il est si gentil avec nous… Et maintenant il est blessé et il va peut-être mourir…Quelqu'un a dû menacer la vie d'Astoria ! Je suis sûre que c'est ça !… Il s'est engagé pour la protéger !… Je suis désolée… Désolée… Je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive et j'ai peur pour mon frère… » explique-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Draco regarde Daphnée, puis se tourne vers Phillipa…

« J'avais bien compris… » murmure-t-il à la Préfète qui hoche la tête d'un air entendu

Puis, Phillipa, qui est assise juste à côté de Daphnée Greengrass, semble balancer sur ce qu'elle doit faire, mais finit par entourer les épaules de sa camarade de Maison en un geste consolateur.

« Nous parlerons de cela au professeur Snape. Il trouvera une solution pour aider ton frère et tes parents, Daphnée. Et puis ton frère n'est peut-être pas gravement blessé. Il est peut-être en contact avec vos parents et alors, le professeur Snape trouvera un moyen de le mettre à l'abri… Et nous aussi, nous allons vous aider, ta sœur et toi. Il faut garder confiance, d'accord ? » lui dit-elle pour tenter de la rassurer.

Daphnée Greengrass hoche la tête et prend le mouchoir que lui tend galamment Neville.

« Astoria restera le temps qu'il faut chez les Gryffondors. De toute façon, il faut qu'elle apprenne le langage des signes et quel meilleur moyen de le faire que de rester auprès de ses professeurs ? Dennis est bouillonnant et parfois un peu trop téméraire, mais c'est un gentil gamin et il intégrera Astoria sans peine auprès des autres enfants de la même année, aussi bien chez les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles que chez les Gryffondors. Quant à Colin, il est excellent en DCFM et en Métamorphose. Gare à ceux qui essayeront de faire du mal à Dennis ou Astoria. Il la protègera comme si elle était sa petite sœur. Et puis il y a Ginny… Comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir, ma sœur est redoutable, quand elle est en colère… Je déconseille à qui que ce soit de se frotter à elle dans ces moments là… N'est-ce pas Ginny ? » intervient Ron, en faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur, prenant le parti d'utiliser un ton léger, malgré la crispation de sa mâchoire…

« Redoutable ? Je suis pire que redoutable !… Le premier crétin qui s'approche un peu trop près d'Astoria, je le mets à terre !… Et ce n'est pas de la vantardise. Draco qui a déjà eu droit à mon Chauve-Furie des grands jours ne voudrait plus avoir à s'y frotter, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Ginny en bombant le torse tout en souriant vers Draco d'un air moqueur.

« Euh… C'est vrai… Entre nous, je ne voudrais me frotter à aucun Weasley… Ils sont tous plus redoutables les uns que les autres au combat. Avec ou sans baguette… Même quand ils décident de t'adopter ils sont redoutables… Parce qu'alors tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'avaler une tonne des bons petits plats de Maman Weasley, quitte à mourir d'indigestion… » répond Draco, mi-sincère, mi-rieur, avant d'ajouter : « Sans blague, Daphnée, ta sœur ne craint rien chez les Gryffondors. Et comme dit Phillipa, le professeur Snape aidera ton frère et tes parents. »

Daphnée Greengrass semble quelque peu rassurée par les affirmations de Ron, Ginny et Draco, mais elle reste collée à Phillipa.

J'espère pour elle, que mon Parrain par alliance, Marraine et le professeur Dumbledore pourront vraiment aider sa famille.

Et toutes les familles qui reçoivent des lettres de menaces et de pressions…

C'est vraiment moche tout ça…

Ces procédés sont ignobles…

*************

**Ron**

Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez !…

J'ai horreur, quand on s'en prend aux enfants ou aux personnes faibles !…

J'ai horreur que l'on fasse usage de la force sur des personnes qui ne savent pas ou ne peuvent pas se défendre !.

J'ai eu beau me contenir jusqu'à présent, voir cette fille aussi malheureuse me fiche les boules…

« Ces histoires de lettres anonymes et de pressions pour pouvoir recruter des Mangemorts, ça me défrise les poils du cul !… Putain de bordel ! Quelle bande de saligauds ! » m'insurge-je soudain, en me retenant de me lever pour tourner comme un lion en cage.

« Hem… » fait Hermione, comme souvent quand je commence à être un peu vulgaire devant les autres.

On dirait ma mère parfois.

« Oh ! Hermione… Il y a beaucoup plus choquant que mes expressions un peu salaces ou vulgaires ! Ces lettres anonymes par exemple !… C'est vrai quoi ! C'est dégoûtant ! Recruter des Mangemorts comme ça ! Et forcer ces personnes à se battre pour des idées qu'elles n'ont pas ! Juste parce qu'elles ont peur de ce qu'on va faire à leur famille ! Et en faisant ça, des Mangemorts involontaires risquent leur vie ou d'aller à Azkaban et être embrassés par un Détraqueur ! C'est ignoble ! » m'écrie-je, en sentant le rouge de la colère me monter au front.

Putain ! On en a même peut-être tué ou blessé involontairement un autre gravement, jeudi soir !

Le frère de Greengrass va peut-être mourir à cause de ça…

« Cela prouve encore une fois que les Mangemorts ne sont que de la chair à canon comme on dit chez les Moldus. Autrement dit, ils peuvent mourir, Voldemort s'en fiche… Cela prouve aussi qu'il n'a pas assez de volontaires spontanés en Angleterre. Ça c'est rassurant. Au moins, la Communauté Sorcière de Grande Bretagne n'est pas pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. » fait remarquer Harry , les mâchoires crispées.

Je suis prêt à parier qu'il pense la même chose que moi, même s'il n'en dit rien lui non plus…

« Oui… Sauf s'il va recruter à l'étranger. Il y a des endroits où il pourrait trouver pas mal de volontaires. Des vrais volontaires… Et ça, ça mettrait le feu aux poudres partout en Europe pour commencer. » avance Draco en faisant la grimace.

« Alors espérons qu'il se cantonne en Grande Bretagne le plus longtemps possible. Il y a bien assez de partisans ici sans qu'il en fasse venir d'ailleurs… » assène Neville qui est terriblement pâle depuis quelques minutes…

« Pour en revenir aux lettres et pressions, qui d'autre parmi vous en a entendu parler ? » recentre Harry, en regardant l'horloge qui tourne.

« Nous aussi, nous avons subit des pressions. Sauf qu'il n'a pas fallu beaucoup pousser mes parents, ni ma sœur aînée qui s'est entichée d'un Mangemort, l'idiote… Et ce crétin a dû se tirer indemne des attaques parce que je n'ai pas vu son nom dans la Gazette. Il s'appelle Martin Cochrane. Il vient d'Australie et s'est installé en Angleterre il y a deux ans… Je pense qu'il a dû quitter son pays après des histoires louches… En tout cas, je ne lui ai jamais accordé la moindre confiance…  
Mon frère William et moi, par contre, nous sommes absolument contre toutes les idées ineptes de Vous-Savez-Qui. William est parti en France, avec nos cousins John et Morgan dont les parents ne sont pas engagés. Enfin, pas à ma connaissance. J'ai l'intention de rejoindre mon frère et mes cousins dès que possible. A moins qu'ils ne reviennent pour lutter. Ils en avaient bien envie tous les trois, mais ils ne savaient pas à qui s'adresser… Mon père est mort maintenant. Voilà où cela l'a mené, de vouloir entrer dans les bonnes grâces de son richissime futur gendre… Il est joaillier… Tu parles ! Belle fortune que des cailloux sans doute volés ! » déclare Martha Hope, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible.

« Martin Cochrane… Jamais entendu parler de ce type. Un de ces quatre, il faudra qu'on fasse la liste des Mangemorts dont les Rebelles savent le nom. Ça pourrait être utile. » fait remarquer Draco.

« Je me charge de ça, si tu veux. » propose spontanément Théodore

Draco acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, puis se tourne vers les deux filles qui n'ont pas encore parlé. Mais il n'a pas le temps de les encourager à le faire…

« Lucy Willis Pas de pressions chez moi. Du moins, je ne crois pas et cela m'étonnerait. Ma grand-mère maternelle est une Moldue. C'est une femme brillante et un écrivain renommé chez les Moldus. Elle écrit des romans policiers qui ont beaucoup de succès. Mes grands-parents songent à déménager aux Etats-Unis si les choses tournent trop mal. Je serais vraiment chagrinée si les choses devaient en arriver là. Et puis, je veux devenir Auror, comme mon arrière-grand-père paternel. C'est une chose à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Si j'ai un peu hésité à rejoindre les Rebelles, c'est parce que je craignais les retombées pour ma famille, qui est probablement déjà dans le collimateur de Vous-Savez-Qui, mon père n'ayant jamais caché ses opinions. Et puis je me suis dit que Grand-pa ne se serait pas laissé intimider, pas plus que mon père. Alors hier, je me suis décidée après la bagarre dans les Cachots. » explique à son tour Lucy Willis, une Septième année au visage fermé mais intelligent.

« Il travaille où, ton père ? Sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Il tient un salon de thé ? » demande Neville, en fronçant les sourcils

« Oui, c'est ça. Tu le connais ? » s'enquiert la fille, l'air sincèrement étonnée.

« Oui… Grand-Mère s'arrête toujours dans son salon de thé quand elle va sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est là qu'elle achète ses tisanes. Elle affirme qu'il a les meilleures plantes à infusion du pays. Et tous les deux taillent toujours un bout de bavette. Tu lui ressembles, à ton père. » répond Neville à la fille qui lui sourit.

« Ah ! Les tisanes de Grand-mère Longdubat ! J'en ai un souvenir inénarrable !.. » s'exclame Draco, avec un clin d'œil pour Harry qui pouffe de rire.

Encore un souvenir de leur retenue ensemble je présume…

Mais comme Neville hausse un sourcil interrogateur et va pour demander à en savoir plus, la dernière fille se décide à parler.

« Bien, c'est à mon tour. Elinor Lobban. Ce petit con de Brandburgy m'insupporte, tout comme ses frères aînés m'insupportaient. Leur père est historien et archéologue, comme le mien. Ils faisaient tous les deux des recherches historiques et archéologiques qui portaient sur le même sujet, mais mon père était beaucoup plus avancé et nettement mieux organisé. Et un jour, le père Brandburgy a volé les résultats des recherches de mon père et s'est approprié sa trouvaille d'une ancienne cité sorcière enfouie dans un désert de Mongolie. Et tous ses trésors inestimables, bien évidemment. Des trésors faramineux qui auraient dû revenir à un musée.  
Depuis, ces petits cons de Brandburgy se pavanent dans des vêtements de luxe et ne ratent pas une occasion de se moquer de ma famille. Je serais heureuse de pouvoir leur mettre le nez dans une bouse de Dragon. Et puis, de penser que ces trésors mongols vont probablement alimenter les caisses de Vous-Savez-Qui me dégoûte. S'il tombe et les Brandburgy avec, ce sera une occasion de récupérer les restes du trésor et de le restituer à qui de droit. » raconte Lobban chez laquelle je devine une patience infinie.

C'est le genre de fille capable de rester des heures à observer quelque chose ou d'attendre des années avant de prendre une revanche… Une qualité inestimable chez les Serpentards… Et qui me fait défaut souvent… Même si je me suis amélioré.

Voilà, il ne reste plus que Blaise Zabini. Le grand noir aux yeux en amande nous regarde tour à tour, semblant peser le pour et le contre…

« Vous me jurez que ça restera entre nous ? » demande-t-il brusquement.

« Nous sommes dans la Salle qui préserve les Secrets, Blaise. Rien de ce que tu dis ne pourra sortir d'ici, ni du groupe, à moins que tu ne l'autorises. » lui rappelle Draco

Zabini tergiverse encore un peu, puis il a un regard vers Théodore Nott, un regard qui laisse passer un peu de son trouble et de son questionnement interne.

Enfin, sur une grande inspiration, il se décide.

« D'accord… Ma mère s'est mariée sept fois. Et tous ses maris sont morts. Et ce n'est pas par accident ou maladie comme elle l'a fait croire. Elle les a empoisonnés. J'ai découvert ça l'été dernier, par hasard. Ma mère ne le sait pas. Elle m'aurait probablement empoisonné moi aussi, si elle savait que je sais. J'en suis presque convaincu.  
Elle a tué mon père… Et elle m'a fait croire pendant des années et des années qu'elle pleurait encore sa mort, quand tout ce qui l'intéressait réellement, c'était l'immense fortune qu'il lui a laissée. En ce moment, elle se prépare pour ses huitièmes noces… Un vieux, plein d'argent, évidemment, alors qu'elle s'envoie en l'air avec le fils, Edgar Boo. Ils se sont bien trouvés, je vous jure !… Ils complotent tous les deux contre le vieux qui a déshérité son fils et ils espèrent bien tous les deux récupérer rapidement sa fortune.  
Le fils est un Mangemort et il lui a dit qu'il allait lui présenter son Maître. Il veut qu'elle mette ses talents d'empoisonneuse à son service. Je les ai entendus en parler, alors qu'ils me croyaient ailleurs. Et ma mère n'avait pas l'air contre… au contraire, ça semblait l'amuser cette idée… Elle se réjouissait des nouvelles expériences qu'elles pourraient faire…  
Cette garce a tué mon père et maintenant elle va tuer tout un tas de gens avec ses Potions empoisonnées. Je veux l'empêcher de faire ça. Je veux l'empêcher de faire des orphelins, comme elle m'a fait orphelin moi.  
Mais qu'on s'entende bien ! Je ne veux tuer personne moi, si je peux l'éviter. Je veux aider, mais pas tuer ou blesser quelqu'un. » explique-t-il, sans montrer quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il peut ressentir, malgré son ton très ferme.

Par les couilles de Satan !

Ces Serpentards ont la vie compliquée et portent un sacré fardeau pour certains ! Entre Théodore Nott dont le père a tué sa femme et sa fille et Zabini dont la mère est une empoisonneuse, je me demande qui on peut mettre encore, à part Draco dont le père est aussi un fieffé salopard…

Et je comprends aussi que Zabini ait été aussi intéressé par les « Anges Gardien » et insistait pour savoir en quoi cela consistait…

Il veut prendre part à la lutte, mais sans se battre, sans avoir à risquer de tuer quelqu'un…

C'est tout à son honneur.

Je ferais la même chose, si je le pouvais…

Je me sens assez responsable comme ça des accidents meurtriers qui ont eu lieu au Manoir…

*********

**Hermione**

Entendre les confidences des Serpentards, m'a bouleversée.

Les révélations de Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini sont terribles… Je ne les envie pas d'avoir à vivre avec ça… Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirais, si Papa avait tué Maman ou l'inverse…

Ce doit être douloureux et déchirant…

Daphnée Greengrass aussi m'a fait beaucoup de peine. Je la pensais superficielle et je la découvre sensible et protectrice avec sa petite sœur…

Ceci dit, nous ne savons toujours pas où tout cela va nous mener et pourquoi Draco nous a convoqués.

Théodore se penche au-dessus de la table et presse sa main sur le genou de Zabini, le visage marqué de compréhension et de compassion. Zabini répond par un simple hochement de tête et se recale dans son fauteuil.

« Bien… Maintenant que nos motivations sont connues de tous, si tu nous disais ce que nous faisons ici ? » demande-t-il à Draco, pour couper court à tout commentaire qui pourrait suivre ses révélations.

« A toi l'honneur Phillipa. » répond Draco en se tournant vers la Préfète.

« Parkinson ! Il faut la surveiller et si possible la faire renvoyer. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. » annonce abruptement Phillipa.

« Wahou !… C'est quelque chose qui me ferait grand plaisir, ça ! Mais tu crois que les profs vont nous laisser faire ? » s'enquiert Ron en levant un sourcil dubitatif

« Aucun doute là-dessus. Le professeur Snape m'a chargée d'organiser un Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance après ce qui est arrivé hier soir à notre retour dans les Cachots et il a été très clair. Il préfère la savoir ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Ce sont ses propres mots. Cela signifie que nous devons provoquer les choses, mais sans que l'on puisse découvrir que nous sommes à l'origine de ce qu'elle fera, ni qui l'a mise en position d'être renvoyée de Poudlard. Il va en informer le Directeur et les autres profs, nous ne rencontrerons donc pas d'obstacle dans notre entreprise et pourrons même obtenir de l'aide si nécessaire.» explique-t-elle calmement en regardant chacun d'entre nous tour à tour.

« Oh ! Si nous avons la bénédiction du professeur Snape et du Directeur ça change tout ! J'en suis ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une encore ! Mais dites-nous… Que s'est-il passé hier soir pour qu'il soit si pressé de lui offrir son billet de retour à la maison ? » demande encore Ron, avec une curiosité évidente.

« Qui veut se faire un plaisir de le raconter ? » s'enquiert Draco, l'œil brillant de malice.

« Moi… Il y a longtemps que j'ai envie de lui claquet le beignet à ce roquet ! Ça me ferait plaisir de faire rire tout le monde avec ses malheurs.. » se propose Zabini, qui me semble bien plus détendu maintenant qu'il a révélé ses motivations

Et comme Draco hoche la tête pour signifier son accord, il nous raconte tout par le menu.

Il a une voix grave Zabini et il raconte la scène, pince sans rire, mais avec un humour décapant et un foisonnement de détails. Tout est si parfaitement décrit, que j'arrive à imaginer la scène et à voir le moindre nœud de la culotte rose à froufrous de dentelles de Pansy Parkinson… et que je crois entendre Draco lui faire sa tirade…

Ron et Luna hurlent de rire, Ginny se roule par terre et Harry et Neville ont le visage qui ruisselle de larmes… Les Serpentards explosent aussi, se laissant aller à rire comme ils n'ont pas pu le faire hier soir…

Quant à moi, je n'en peux plus de me tenir les côtes…

C'est horrible comme cela fait mal de rire autant !…

C'est horrible de se moquer de Parkinson, quand elle est à l'infirmerie, chauve et douloureuse de brûlures graves…

Merlin !…

C'est horrible, mais c'est trop drôle aussi !…

La cerise sur le gâteau, c'est quand Marian Higgs sort un petit carnet de croquis de sa poche et nous montre tous les dessins de la scène, qu'il a faits hier soir avant de se coucher…

« C'était trop drôle… Il fallait que j'immortalise ça pour m'en souvenir plus tard, quand je serais vieux et que je raconterais mes souvenirs d'école à mes petits enfants… » dit-il, l'œil rieur.

Et c'est bien Parkinson sur les dessins. On reconnaît parfaitement son nez, ses petits yeux haineux, la forme de son visage, sous les cloques…

« Putain ! Elle m'aura bien fait rire cette chienne. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Elle me dégoûte profondément et sa folie me file les chocottes, mais quand elle ne sera plus là, elle va me manquer… C'est vrai quoi… Sur qui vais-je pouvoir me défouler après son renvoi ? » fait remarquer Draco en s'essuyant les yeux d'un geste délicat.

« Bah… Tu pourras toujours le faire pendant les entraînements. Tu n'auras qu'à imaginer que c'est elle, ton adversaire… » répond Ron en lui claquant l'épaule.

« Ouais… Mais ce ne sera pas pareil. J'adore lui fermer son clapet par quelques répliques cinglantes. » déclare Draco, presque nostalgique déjà.

« Eh, bien tu auras toujours ce petit couillon de Brandburgy sous la main ! Et il y en a d'autres dans sa bande qui attendent leur tour aussi. En attendant, réfléchissons plutôt à comment faire pour la faire renvoyer. »» recentre Lucy Willis.

« Pas le temps maintenant. Il nous reste à peine vingt minutes pour attraper une diligence. On se retrouve ce soir après le dîner. D'ici là, tout le monde réfléchit. Surveiller vos arrières, il ne faut pas que les autres se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Ok ? » décrète Harry, en se levant de son fauteuil.

Tout le monde acquiesce, se lève et nous partons tous ensemble en direction du Grand Hall.

Gryffondor et Serpentard, unis dans une même mission à Poudlard…

Cela aurait été impensable, l'an dernier à la même date…

************

...

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...

...

...


	7. Punitions et Récompenses 1

**Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Bisous à Mistycal, ma Bêta! Désolée d'avoir écorché ton pseudo la semaine dernière!**

**...**

**Et comme promis, une pensée pour Khalya. Et pendant que j'y suis, bisous à toutes mes revieweuses!**

**...**

**Punitions Et Récompenses 1/2**

_**Samedi 2 Novembre 1996 Matin : QG de l'OdP**_

**Acte 1 : La Rage De Voldemort**

**Charly**

Plus de deux heures que je suis en poste dans la Base d'Espionnage du QG, avec ma douce Nadya et Gary.

La soirée a été calme, selon nos prédécesseurs. Les blessés ont tous reçus des soins hier après-midi et depuis, tout le monde fait profil bas dans la maison. Les morts, eux, ont été renvoyés dans leur famille.

Dommage que nous n'ayons pas pu prévenir le Ministère et les Aurors, ils auraient pu cueillir Amycus et Alecto Carrow, Rigewood, MacTavish et les frères Yaxley qui ont été chargés de cette tâche ingrate…

Quoique… Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'ils se sont contentés d'aller cacher les corps quelque part et d'envoyer un hibou aux familles pour leur indiquer où les récupérer…

Ouais… Je les imagine bien faire ça, parce qu'ils n'ont sûrement pas assez de couilles pour affronter les familles endeuillées…

Les salauds…

Voldemort, lui, est resté dans son bureau, lisant et relisant inlassablement les mêmes passages dans un vieux grimoire, prenant des notes et s'accordant de temps à autre une petite pause. Comme d'habitude, vers minuit, il est allé faire son tour dans le parc, son horrible serpent sur les épaules.

Et pendant ce temps, un sorcier est venu mettre un peu d'ordre dans le bureau et le petit salon attenant. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour remplacer les Elfes de maison qui ont déserté le Manoir en même temps que leur Maîtresse…

Et c'est le père Carrow qui s'y est collé. Lui, sa femme et ses enfants font le service, pour ceux que Voldemort a invités à rester dans la maison : ses lieutenants, ses amants et ceux qui ont une mission en cours ou à accomplir, pour leur donner l'importance qu'ils méritent a-t-il dit…

Pour les autres, ceux qui ont été priés de rester à proximité de leur Maître mais qu'il ne veut pas accueillir dans la demeure réquisitionnée, des tentes ont été dressées dans un coin du parc. Les blessés aussi, y ont été transférés…

Il n'y en a pas lourd, pour l'instant, de ces Mangemorts, qu'ils soient blessés ou valides… Mais ils se promènent, tout au moins ceux qui le peuvent, sans leur masque et ils se parlent sans méfiance. Ce qui nous permet de relever les noms… Et il y en a un ou deux qui sont fort intéressants. Comme Willy Larbrouss, qui a dénoncé les gamins auprès d'Ombrage l'an dernier et que Mondingus connaît bien par exemple…

Sûr que Mondingus pourra lui glisser de fausses informations de temps en temps… Ça peut-être utile ça…

Enfin… On verra ça plus tard...

Au retour de sa ballade nocturne, Voldemort a dormi durant à peu près quatre heures dans le salon attenant au bureau, après s'être offert une petite séance de baise avec ses jumeaux blonds. Il a un gros appétit sexuel, l'affreux… Et tordu aussi… Et les jumeaux se plient joyeusement à toutes ses volontés, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à se baiser l'un l'autre ou à se donner des coups de fouet… Sans compter le reste que je préfère taire...

C'est écœurant… Je préfère¨même ne pas y penser du tout tiens !

Bref…

Le seul événement notable, selon les copains, s'est produit à exactement 03H28, quand un nouveau type est arrivé. L'homme roulait les R et nous pensons qu'il vient d'Europe centrale ou de Russie… Un message a été laissé sur la table de la cuisine, pour que Viktor vienne voir sa trombine. On ne sait jamais, quelque fois qu'il sache qui c'est…

Nadya, elle, ne le connaît pas…

L'homme était accompagné de l'aîné des Yaxley, Hewrey, le nouveau bras gauche de Voldemort et accessoirement amant de Bellatrix Lestrange (promue bras droit), qui l'a installé dans une tente de luxe. Un invité de marque, sans doute, mais pas encore assez méritant pour se voir attribuer une place de choix dans l'habitation…

Après, Yaxley est allé rejoindre la folle.

De ce qu'ils ont entendu, leur séance de baise avait l'air d'être brutale selon les copains…

Enfin, Voldemort s'est réveillé sur le coup de cinq heures trente à peu près et depuis, il a repris sa lecture… en lorgnant de plus en plus souvent sur l'horloge…

Inutile de se demander ce qu'il guette…

Comme lui, nous attendons avec fébrilité qu'il reçoive sa Gazette.

Mais contrairement à lui, nous ne sommes pas pressés qu'il la lise…

A cause des conséquences qui s'ensuivront….

Car après les événements d'hier, cela risque de ne pas être joyeux pour les Mangemorts aujourd'hui…

J'ai presque envie de dire : encore une fois…

Les Gamins récompensés pour leur action, Kingsley nouveau Chef des Aurors, Papa, Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat…

Ça, ça va lui en fiche un coup, à Voldemort et il va être furax… Et on sait comment ça se passe dans ces cas là…

Ouais… Nous sommes fébriles, mais pas pressés…

Papa Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat…

Quand Dumbledore nous a raconté comment ça s'est fait, j'étais sur le cul !… Ron a des amis formidables… et redoutables de roublardise.

Et McGo, cette adorable vieille chatte, l'est tout autant… Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela d'elle ! Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais s'attarder sur les apparences...

« Comment les choses se passent-elles ici ? s'enquiert soudain Nally en entrant dans la Base.

« Calme pour l'instant. Mais vous êtes déjà ici ? Comment cela s'est-il passé à Poudlard ? » répond Gary en faisant pivoter son fauteuil pour faire face à notre visiteuse.

Gary, qui a encore un peu de mal à marcher après le Sort Paralysant qu'il a reçu. Ça va durer quelque temps d'après le Médicomage… Peut-être même sera-t-il utile que Severus Snape renouvelle son Contre Maléfice. Gray espère que non parce qu'il dit que c'est vachement douloureux...

« Cle s'est passé beaucoup mieux que nous ne l'espérions. Ginevra a mis rapidement fin à la scène pénible des récriminations et accusations des enfants de Mangemorts tués ou blessés au Manoir. Votre sœur est impressionnante quand elle se met en colère, Charly. Elle les a fait taire d'un formidable discours qui a provoqué les acclamations de tous les autres élèves. De fait, Albus n'a pas eu à punir nos cinq jeunes héros … » explique Nally, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Ouais… Ginny ressemble de plus en plus à maman. Celui qui l'épousera aura intérêt à être solide. » fais-je remarquer, avec un sourire moi aussi.

« Ce n'est pas trrrès charrritable pourrr ta sœurrr, ni pourrr ta mèrrre ce que tu dis, Charrrly. » constate Nadya, en fronçant les sourcils sur un air de reproche.

Nadya adore Maman. Elles sont devenues copines dès qu'elles ont été présentées l'une à l'autre et je sais qu'elles se sont beaucoup épaulées l'une l'autre pendant et après la bataille…

« Oh ! Mais je les adore toutes les deux ! Et je les admire aussi ! Maman a dressé six fils d'une main de maître et les a tous gardés dans le droit chemin. Ce n'est pas rien ça ! Et Ginny ne se laisse démonter par aucun d'entre nous… Cela non plus, ce n'est pas rien. Et j'ai aussi beaucoup d'admiration pour mon père. C'est de lui que je tiens mes qualités de Dresseurs de Dragons… » réponds-je, mi-sérieux, mi-rieur…

Nadya rit doucement et je reçois avec plaisir son baiser sur ma joue…

Ah… Que j'aime cette fille !

« Oh… Voilà le petit larbin, tout tremblant… Avec le journal… Pourquoi cet imbécile le lui apporte-t-il en personne ? Il doit bien se douter qu'il va se prendre un Doloris ou deux, au vu des nouvelles… Il doit être masochiste, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Moi, je l'aurais fait parvenir par hibou ou par quelqu'un de plus idiot que moi…» nous informe Gary, en hochant la tête, l'air d'être complètement désolé de la bêtise du Mangemort

Son commentaire me fait sourire… Je pensais exactement la même chose…

« Ah, c'est Carrow Père… Il n'a jamais brillé par son intelligence, bien au contraire. Il n'a eu aucune buse. Tes parents, Charly, étaient de la même promotion. » nous informe Nally

Nous rivons tous notre regard sur l'écran de contrôle, suivant la progression du messager qui remonte le couloir menant au bureau de Voldemort.

Il frappe à la porte et entre à l'ordre de son Maître. Son attitude soumise et tremblante renseigne aussitôt Voldemort qui lui jette illico un Doloris…

Carrow père hurle et se cambre à se casser les reins sous la douleur et, sous le bureau, Nagini, le serpent, siffle de rage.

« Va me chercher Marsden ! » crie Voldemort, aussitôt le sort levé.

Carrow rampe sur le sol pour sortir du bureau, sous l'œil indifférent du sous-fifre qui monte la garde dans le couloir dans l'attente d'être envoyé en course par son Maître.

Voldemort referme la porte d'un geste rageur de la main.

Sans Baguette…

« Il est encore plus en colère qu'hier matin, quand il s'est aperçu que l'espionne qu'il voulait nous envoyer était en fait dans le Cachot Secret et que Narcissa Malfoy s'était bel et bien envolée… » murmure Nally en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrrivé à cette femme ? Et qui est-elle ? Le savez-vous ? » demande Nadya, anxieuse, tandis qu'au Manoir Voldemort hurle de rage en lisant les gros titres de la Gazette.

Et que moi, je me demande pourquoi avoir tendu ce piège si c'était pour nous envoyer une espionne et non dans l'espoir de capturer Harry et Draco, comme nous le laissaient supposer les « conversations » entre "Salazar" et Voldemort…

Il faudra que je pose la question lors de notre prochaine réunion…

Mais je doute que quelqu'un ait la réponse, car il y a vraiment de quoi se perdre dans les élucubrations tordues du Lord de Pacotille…

« Doloris et autres sorts douloureux sans doute… Elle a crié une heure durant. Il l'a ensuite laissée dans le cachot et a interdit qu'on la fasse remonter pour la soigner. On ne sait pas qui elle est, ni si elle est encore en vie. Scrimgeour ne l'a pas fait sortir parlé d'elle quand il a énuméré les morts et blessés. Elle devait avoir été Désillusionnée. » répond Nally en faisant la grimace.

« Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent rester à son service, ni encourager d'autres personnes à prendre la marque… » dis-je dans un souffle et en observant Voldemort qui tourne en rond dans le bureau en maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles, avant de s'emparer de nouveau du journal et d'en lire les articles de la Une

Et de hurler de rage… Encore…

« Ils n'ont pas trop le choix … Sev a un moyen imparable de lui échapper mais pas les autres… Souvenez-vous de Karkaroff. Il finit toujours par retrouver les déserteurs tôt ou tard et là, c'est la mort assurée. Quant au recrutement, les Mangemorts s'y attellent avec fièvre car ils ont vraiment tout intérêt à être le plus nombreux possible dans le même pétrin… » commence à expliquer Nally

« Car plus ils sont nombreux et moins il y a de probabilité pour qu'ils soient celui ou celle qui sera puni ou choisi afin de remplir une mission foireuse qui pourrait échouer… » complète Gary, une barre de réflexion intense sur le front.

Sur l'un des écrans, Carrow père monte péniblement un large escalier de marbre, en s'appuyant autant sur ses mains que sur ses pieds… Il n'arrive toujours pas à se tenir debout et il geint de douleur à chaque mouvement…

Le Doloris devait être vraiment très puissant.

« Oui, exactement. Ils sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour être dans ses bonnes grâces et recevoir ses faveurs, mais dans le même temps, ils vivent tous la peur au ventre à la pensée des punitions qu'il inflige. » poursuit Nally avec une grimace

« Sacré dilemme… Mais après tout, ils ont fait le choix de s'engager. » conclut Gary, tandis que Voldemort exprime encore une fois sa fureur en hurlant et en froissant le journal qu'il jette ensuite en travers de la pièce.

Puis il parcourt à nouveau le bureau à longues enjambées nerveuses, faisant surgir des étincelles rageuses de sa baguette.

« Pas tous… Kingsley nous a informés tôt ce matin, que parmi ceux qui ont été fait prisonniers au Terrier, au moins un était sous Impérium… Et un autre a pu prouver qu'il a subit des pressions. Un chantage. Ou il s'engageait ou sa famille mourrait sous ses yeux… Celui là ne s'est pas battu. Il a fait semblant d'être touché par un sort dès le début de l'attaque et est resté allongé, les yeux fermés, attendant que les choses se passent. Malheureusement pour lui, il a vraiment été touché par la suite, à demi piétiné par un Troll et il a perdu une jambe. Mais il a dit qu'il préférait ça et pourrir à Azkaban, plutôt que d'obéir aux Ordres de Voldemort… Il va falloir que nous tâchions de trouver qui a subi ce genre de pressions et que nous mettions ces gens à l'abri. » nous apprend Nally, visiblement soucieuse.

Nous avons une Potion instable et dangereuse sur le feu, me dis-je…

Et il va falloir s'activer dur si nous ne voulons pas qu'elle foire et nous explose à la figure…

« Qui sont-ils, ceux qui ont été pris au Terrier ? » demande Gary avec curiosité.

« James Cooper était sous Impérium. Sa femme aussi d'après ce qu'il nous a appris, mais elle est morte dès le début de l'attaque. Elle était entrée par le petit bois et Buck et Cunégonde n'ont pas apprécié son intrusion sur leur territoire. Et celui qui a subit des pressions, c'est Ralph Seymour… Sa jeune femme est enceinte et il a un petit garçon de deux ans. Aucun des deux n'a de famille parmi les Mangemorts… Ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas de famille en Angleterre. Seulement de vagues parents en Australie et au Canada. Je vais aller chercher la femme et le petit garçon pour les amener ici.  
Les Cooper, eux, n'ont qu'un fils, qui est à Poudlard. Pour l'instant, le gamin est complètement perdu et sous le choc. Il a quitté Serpentard et a trouvé refuge chez les Poufsouffle où il est resté depuis hier. Il va peut-être falloir l'emmener à l'infirmerie car il ne s'est pas alimenté depuis jeudi soir. » révèle Nally, toujours une barre soucieuse entre les sourcils.

« On est sûr que les Cooper étaient sous Impérium ? » s'enquiert Gary, en regardant Voldemort ramasser une fois de plus la Gazette, pour en lire les pages intérieures cette fois.

« Certain. James Cooper a demandé à être interrogé sous Veritaserum et accepté qu'on examine ses souvenirs par Légilimencie. Il est effondré par la mort de sa femme… Et d'après ses voisins, des personnes que Maugrey connaît bien, les Cooper sont des gens charmants mais très faibles de caractère et pas très futés. Leurs voisins ont été très étonnés d'apprendre leur participation à l'attaque du Terrier. Ils ont aussi trouvé les Cooper un peu bizarres ces derniers jours, nerveux et apeurés en tout cas. Et ils les ont vus partir avec un homme qui ressemble fortement à Bertram Yaxley jeudi en fin d'après-midi. C'est le frère d'Hewrey, le nouveau bras gauche de Voldemort… Et ce Bertram Yaxley est un spécialiste de l'Impérium selon Severus.  
En tout cas, cela corrobore les souvenirs de Cooper dans lesquels Bertram Yaxley est apparu un bref instant, avant que le reste ne devienne complètement flou, dénué de pensées propres, des flashs d'images sans liens. Ce n'était pas trafiqué et Cooper n'a pas les talents d'un Lucius Malfoy, par exemple, pour contrôler son cerveau et faire croire qu'il a bel et bien été victime d'un Impérium alors que ce n'est pas vrai…» explique Nally sans quitter la progression de Carrow père du regard.

« Avec de telles méthodes, personne n'est à l'abri de se retrouver sur un champ de bataille sans l'avoir demandé. Si même parmi les Mangemorts, il y a des innocents, où allons-nous… » dis-je, en frissonnant.

Merde ! J'espère ne pas avoir blessé un innocent hier soir !

« Oui, c'est terrible… C'est pourquoi nous allons essayer de repérer au maximum ceux qui subissent des pressions ou se comportent anormalement… Severus pense que Roger Greengrass, qui a été blessé au Manoir, est l'un de ceux-là…» renchérit Nally, tandis que sur nos écrans, Carrow réussi enfin à se lever péniblement en s'appuyant sur le mur, avant de frapper à une porte.

Un homme grand et mince, élégamment vêtu, les cheveux drus et grisonnants, sort d'une chambre. Il commence à trembler, quand Carrow lui dit que son Maître l'attend dans le bureau.

Il n'a pas besoin que Carrow lui dise que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, lui non plus. Il lui suffit de voir que le père Carrow ne tient pas debout tout seul pour le deviner…

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer que Voldemort lui épargne la vie, à défaut de lui épargner une terrible punition.

« Ainsi, voilà le fameux Ingham Marsden… Au fait, qu'ont donné les écoutes du micro d'Ombrage ? » s'enquiert Nally en regardant l'homme hésiter puis se diriger, les épaules tombantes, vers l'escalier qui descend au rez-de-chaussée.

« Pas grrrand chose. Elle a passé son temps à gémirrr et pleurrrnicher sur son sorrrt, avec un petit surrrsaut de colèrrre contrrre les jeunes et Fudge de temps en temps. Elle attendait Marrrsden aussi et demandait parrrfois à voix haute ce qui pouvait bien le rrretarrrder. Elle a fini parrr aller se coucher vers 05H30 et depuis, nous n'entendons plus que ses rrronflements.» répond Nadya, qui a pris le tour de l'écoute d'Ombrage.

« Ah… Marsden arrive devant le bureau… A voir sa tête, on croirait qu'il monte à l'échafaud…» fait remarquer Gary en grimaçant.

« C'est probablement ce qu'il est en train de faire… » lâche Nally dans un souffle, avant d'ajouter en direction de Nadya : « Merci de ces renseignements Nadya et pour la patience dont tu fais preuve face à une écoute aussi ennuyeuse. »

Marsden frappe à la porte, qui s'ouvre à la volée. Voldemort, debout devant l'âtre, tient toujours la Gazette chiffonnée à la main.

« Sais-tu quelles sont les nouvelles, Ingham ? » siffle-t-il aussitôt, sans quitter du regard les flammes qui lèchent jouyeusement les bûches dans l'âtre.

Marsden écarquille les yeux de terreur et déglutit à plusieurs reprises mais ne réussit pas à parler malgré ses efforts. Finalement, il s'effondre à genou sur le sol et baisse la tête.

« Sais-tu quelles sont les nouvelles, Ingham ! » hurle cette fois Voldemort en s'avançant brusquement vers lui pour lui gifler le visage avec le journal.

« Maître, s'il vous plait… Je… » commence Marsden, les yeux suppliants

« Je ne veux pas entendre tes pitoyables excuses ! Tu m'avais assuré que Fudge serait abusé ! Tu m'avais assuré que tu connaissais quelqu'un de fiable au Ministère et que cette personne ferait publier l'histoire, que je t'ai ordonné de lui raconter, par Fudge en personne ! Tu m'avais assuré que Potter et ses amis seraient arrêtés ou définitivement discrédités ! Tu m'avais assuré que Fudge serait ridiculisé et devrait donner sa démission ! Tu m'avais assuré que dès ce soir ton contact au Ministère serait dans le fauteuil du Ministre ! Tu m'avais assuré que le Ministère serait à moi ! » hurle encore Voldemort, au comble de la fureur, baguette pointée sur son serviteur.

Marsden est maintenant à plat ventre sur le tapis, les yeux exorbités et il suffoque, comme écrasé par un poids énorme. La partie de son visage que nous voyons, bleuit dangereusement et un craquement indique que des côtes se brisent sous l'effet du Sort que Voldemort lui imprime.

Soudain, la pression semble se relâcher et Marsden, le visage tordu de douleur, inspire profondément, avant de tousser et cracher du sang. D'un coup de baguette, Voldemort redresse son Mangemort sur les genoux

« Qui est ton contact, Ingham ? Est-ce Dolorès Ombrage ? Est-ce que c'est elle ? Est-ce ta faute, la sienne ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre si le complot a échoué ? Es-tu certain d'avoir bien respecté mes instructions ? Es-tu certain de ne pas en avoir trop fait ? » demande Voldemort, d'une voix doucereuse maintenant et en caressant les cheveux de son Mangemort à demi évanoui.

Marsden tente de reprendre son souffle et de parler, mais seuls des borborygmes incompréhensibles sortent de sa bouche. Et il tousse si fort, qu'on ne peut savoir s'il hoche la tête volontairement ou non. Il vomit, plus qu'il ne crache, les flots de sang.

Et Voldemort s'impatiente devant ce manque de réponse claire.

« Réponds-moi ! Est-ce Dolorès Ombrage ! Est-ce elle qui devait prendre la tête du Ministère ou quelqu'un d'autre qui devait faire tomber Fudge ? La Gazette n'est pas très précise à ce sujet. Ils disent juste qu'elle est destituée pour avoir été trop prompte dans ses jugements et que Fudge la soupçonne aussi d'accointances imprudentes avec ceux qui ont intrigué pour lui faire perdre sa place ! Mais il ne l'a pas renvoyé du Ministère, ni emprisonnée et il l'aurait fait s'il avait cru en sa culpabilité ! Est-ce que c'est elle, Ingham ! Cet échec, est-ce ton erreur ou la sienne ? Donne-moi le nom de la personne responsable de ce lamentable échec ! Réponds-moi ! » hurle toujours Voldemort, en assenant un Doloris à son serviteur pourtant visiblement mourant.

Et de fait, Marsden meurt, avant même, que Voldemort ne cesse de lui infliger le Sort Impardonnable. Et quand ce dernier s'aperçoit que son serviteur a rendu l'âme, il projette le corps contre le mur du bureau avec une telle fureur et une telle violence que sa tête éclate dans un bruit sourd sous l'impact.

Aussitôt la colère de Voldemort retombe. Il contemple le corps avec une moue de dégoût, puis, d'un Sort, le débarrasse de ses vêtements, avant de se tourner vers son serpent.

« Sers-toi si tu as faim, Nagini… » lâche-t-il, avant de sortir à grands pas du bureau pour aller dans le petit salon attenant…

Le serpent siffle et rampe vers la dépouille de celui qui s'appelait Ingham Marsden et, sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvre la gueule pour l'engloutir sous nos yeux effarés…

Sur un autre écran, Voldemort s'assoit devant un copieux petit déjeuner, en compagnie des jumeaux Brandburgy, qui l'attendaient, pour le servir dans le plus simple appareil, souriant et décontractés malgré la scène qu'ils n'ont pas manquée d'entendre à côté.

« C'est horrrrible ! » s'écrie Nadya, qui s'est caché le visage dans mon cou dès le début de la punition.

« Oui… C'est horrible… Et Ombrage risque gros, si Voldemort a un jour la confirmation qu'elle était le contact direct de Marsden. Elle a de la chance que dans sa fureur, Voldemort n'ait pas su se maîtriser ni commencé par fouiller dans les souvenirs de son Mangemort… » murmure Nally, aussi blême et tremblante que nous tous.

« Je préfère encore participer à une bataille que de voir ça… » lâche Gary, très éprouvé et le cœur au bord des lèvres, avant de sortir en titubant pour aller vomir….

« Je vais demander qu'on vous relève. Vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées… » propose Nally, qui retire la bande enregistrée contenant tout ce que nous venons de voir, pour la classer en archive.

« Oui, merci. J'ai envie d'aller aider au Terrier. Le grand air nous fera du bien. » dis-je en resserrant ma prise autour de ma Nadya qui pleure contre moi.

Trois minutes plus tard, Ken, Carlotta et Maugrey arrivent pour nous relever et j'enlève Nadya dans mes bras pour aller à la Maison…

*********

**Narcissa**

Ce matin, j'ai pu prendre un bain et me rendre dans la cuisine, avec l'aide de Madame Weasley.

C'est une femme tout à fait charmante et aimable sous ses apparences de matrone un peu rude. Et sa simplicité chaleureuse m'a permis de me sentir accueillie et acceptée sans réserve.

La cuisine.

Jamais je ne me suis assise dans une cuisine.

Et moins encore, avec des Elfes qui préparent le petit déjeuner et partagent ensuite le repas de la famille et des amis… Il a fallu que j'intervienne pour que les Elfes de maison du Manoir prennent place, à l'instar de Dobby, l'ancien Elfe de Lucius…

Je bénis ce petit être, depuis que je sais qu'il a aidé mon fils et ses amis à me délivrer…

Lucius en serait horriblement mortifié…

Naturellement, tout le monde commente les articles qui ont paru dans la Gazette de ce matin.

Qu'il est beau, mon fils, sur cette photographie en première page !

Je le contemple inlassablement. Je suis si heureuse qu'il ait échappé à l'emprise de son père et du Monstre !

Et comme je regrette d'être trop faible encore, pour aller assister à la remise de cette récompense qu'il va recevoir…

« Oh ! On dirait que Voldemort a reçu la Gazette… » commente un jeune homme, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux gris quand nous sursautons soudain à des hurlements qui semblent provenir de quelque part au-dessus de nos têtes.

Kenneth, je crois…

« Oui. Il n'y a pas de doute. Il n'y a que lui pour pousser des hurlements pareils… ou en faire pousser de pareils… » acquiesce un autre jeune homme, un blond cette fois, avec des fossettes sur les joues.

« Salut les jeunes ! On dirait que Voldemort a reçu les nouvelles du jour ! Il n'est pas content le zigoto ! Grand bien lui fasse ! Ça ne va pas nous couper l'appétit ! » tonne Alastor Maugrey en entrant dans la cuisine et en s'assoyant sans plus de cérémonie au bout de la table.

Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent affirmer que le Monstre a reçu la Gazette.

Et de nouveau, un hurlement fait rage dans la maison. Je me sens pâlir… J'ai souvent eu l'occasion d'entendre ce cri inhumain…

Au Manoir, quand le Monstre était en colère…

Alors ce serait bien lui ? Comment est-ce possible ?

« Ils devraient baisser le son ! Ou insonoriser la Base d'Espionnage ! » intervient brusquement Madame Weasley, blême, en prenant sa baguette pour jeter un Sort de Silence autour de la cuisine.

« C'est vraiment lui ? Comment… Comment pouvons-nous l'entendre d'ici ?… » m'enquiers-je, en réprimant les tremblements de mes mains.

Mais sans réussir à contrôler ceux de ma voix.

« C'est parce que nous avons installé une « Base d'Espionnage » là haut ! Nous avons travaillé comme des fous pendant des mois sur ce projet avec Alicia, Esther et Monsieur Weasley. Et grâce à Roi Dobby, tout a pu être installé avec efficacité. Nous voyons et entendons tout ce qui se passe au Manoir depuis mardi soir… Ça nous a rendu de sacrés services ! » explique un jeune homme noir fort sympathique…

Mais dont je ne comprends rien aux explications qu'il donne…

Une Base d'Espionnage…

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et pourquoi appelle-t-il Dobby : Roi Dobby ? Est-ce un nom de code ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec cette Base d'Espionnage dont il parle ? Auraient-ils impliqué un Elfe dans la guerre comme espion ?

Mais c'est impossible…

« Lee, je ne voudrais pas te peiner, mais je ne crois pas que Madame Malfoy ait compris quoi que ce soit à tes explications. » lui fait remarquer une jeune fille, dont il me semble qu'elle est dresseuse de Dragon avec le fils aîné des Weasley.

On m'a présenté tant de monde depuis hier, que je ne sais plus avec certitude qui est qui…

« Ah… Ouais, bien sûr… Je vous montrerai ça, Madame Malfoy. Vous comprendrez beaucoup mieux. Vous verrez, c'est fabuleux ! Nous avons toutes les bandes enregistrées de votre sauvetage ! J'en ai visionné des extraits hier, c'était géant ! Votre fils était pas mal du tout ! Ils font une bonne paire avec Hermione ! Mais le plus beau, c'est la fin, quand Harry frôle la tête de Voldemort et qu'il lache son dernier FeuxFous, celui où il lui fait un doigt d'honneur et où il y a cette épitaphe spéciale pour faire enrager Voldemort… Quoique l'idée de la photo Moldue que Draco a laissée sur le bureau de Voldemort était pas mal du tout également. Lui aussi faisait un doigt d'honneur… Voldemort en a hurlé tellement fort que toutes les vitres du bureau ont explosé… » dit-il avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Bien sûr, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il me dit, mais je ne manque pas de noter qu'il a appelé mon fils par son prénom. Ce qui me laisse à penser qu'il est des amis de Draco, lui aussi. J'en suis heureuse.

« Tu ne vas certainement pas montrer ces images à Madame Malfoy, Lee ! Le matériel je veux bien, mais pas le reste, tu m'as compris ! La pauvre a dû voir et vivre bien assez d'horreurs comme ça au Manoir ! Il est inutile d'en ajouter avec cette bataille ! Cela n'a rien d'amusant ! » fustige Madame Weasley envers ce jeune homme, Lee, qui se recroqueville sur sa chaise en acquiesçant.

Puis elle se radoucit considérablement, lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi.

« Excusez-le, Madame Malfoy. Ces jeunes prennent parfois les choses un peu trop à la légère. Bien sûr, nos enfants n'ont pas commis d'actes monstrueux et n'ont tué ni blessé personne, mais c'était une bataille n'est-ce pas… Et des gens sont morts… Et même si ce sont des Mangemorts et nos ennemis, nous nous devons de respecter cela !… Il n'y a rien de réjouissant là dedans ! » dit-elle, en dardant un regard noir vers le jeune Lee qui rougit cette fois.

« Ah ! Ne soyez pas trop dur avec ces gamins Molly ! Je suis sûr que cela partait d'une bonne intention et qu'il voulait simplement que Madame Malfoy constate de ses propres yeux le courage de son fils ! » aboie Alastor Maugrey.

« Ah ! Vous ! Ne l'encouragez pas Alastor Maugrey ! Vous êtes bien trop indulgent avec ces jeunes ! » rugit Madame Weasley, les mains sur les hanches et rouge de colère…

« Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez ! Une fois je suis trop dur et l'autre je suis trop tendre ! Il va falloir vous décider une bonne fois pour toute ma chère ! » lui rétorque Alastor Maugrey, en faisant rouler son Œil Magique dans son orbite.

Doux Merlin !…

Jamais je n'ai assisté à une telle scène…

C'est si… bruyant…

« Bon sang ! Vous criez plus fort que Voldemort lui-même » déclare un beau jeune homme roux aux cheveux longs, que je reconnais comme William, le second fils des Weasley et qui entre tout juste dans la cuisine, en compagnie de sa fiancée.

« Ce n'est donc pas fini là-haut ? » s'enquiert Maugrey, avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

« Je crois que cela ne devrait pas tarder. Celui qui essuie ses foudres ne doit pas être à la fête. » répond William, en se servant une tasse de thé.

« A entendre les beuglements, cela m'étonnerait qu'il sorte vivant du Manoir ! Au fait, on a des nouvelles des cadavres ? » demande encore le vieil Auror, de manière très abrupte.

Des cadavres ? Mais de quels cadavres parle-t-il ?

« Alastor ! Epargnez-nous cette conversation à table ! » s'exclame Madame Weasley d'un ton impératif.

« Bon ! Bon ! D'accord… » maugrée le vieil homme, en attaquant son petit déjeuner avec appétit

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, Bill ? » s'enquiert Madame Weasley, en se hâtant de servir le thé pour son fils et sa fiancée.

« Non. Les Gobelins m'ont offert le week-end complet. Le fait que j'aie reçu un Sort de Magie Noire durant la bataille du Terrier, les a impressionnés. Je crois qu'ils voulaient s'assurer que je ne mourrais pas à Gringotts… Ils doivent penser que si je suis encore en vie lundi, c'est que tout danger sera écarté. Tu comprends, ça ferait un mauvais effet si un de leur employé venait à mourir sous les yeux de la clientèle. » répond son fils avec un sourire moqueur.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et cette fois, c'est la jeune femme qui est venue me chercher hier pour me conduire dans la maison Moldue où j'ai vu mon fils et ses amis, qui entre. Elle est très pâle aujourd'hui.

« Il faudrait que trois d'entre vous aillent relever Charly et les autres… » dit-elle, la voix lasse.

« Que se passe-t-il, Nally ? » demande William Weasley, l'air anxieux, soudain.

« Nagini vient de prendre son petit déjeuner. » répond-elle d'un ton lugubre…

Tout le monde pâlit… Et je me sens pâlir moi aussi…

Car je sais bien ce que cela signifie.

« Qui ? » s'enquiert Alastor Maugrey, fourchette en l'air.

« Marsden. » répond simplement Nally De Paimpont…

Oui, je me souviens que c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle…

Mais parle-t-elle d'Ingham Marsden, cette connaissance de Lucius, qui vit non loin du Manoir ?

« Ah… Il aura pas fait long feu… J'y vais. » déclare Alastor Maugrey, en emportant son assiette avec lui

Deux jeunes gens se lèvent à sa suite et sortent de la cuisine.

***********

**Acte 2 : Peurs Rétrospectives De Deux Mamans…**

**Bill**

Pauvre Madame Malfoy, elle a l'air complètement perdue au milieu de nous tous !

Et un peu effrayée aussi.

Je la comprends…

Je doute qu'elle ait déjà eu à vivre dans une telle pagaille, avec des allées et venues incessantes et des tas de personnes qui s'expriment haut et fort, quand ce n'est pas en s'écriant à hue et à dia !

« Un peu de thé, Nally ? » demande maman, en versant déjà du thé dans une tasse.

« Je veux bien, oui… Ce que nous venons de voir n'était guère réjouissant. Heureusement, les nouvelles de Poudlard sont meilleures. Nous sommes en Etat d'alerte, bien sûr, mais la guerre, si elle est larvée, n'a pas encore ouvertement éclaté. » répond-elle en s'assoyant à la place qu'occupait Maugrey un instant plus tôt.

« Oh ! Vous venez de Poudlard ! Comment va mon fils ? » s'enquiert Madame Malfoy dont les yeux brillent d'un éclat avide.

Nally se tourne vers elle et lui sourit.

« Il va très bien. Vous pouvez vous sentir rassurée. Draco s'est admirablement comporté ces derniers jours et je ne doute pas qu'il en soit de même à l'avenir. » répond-elle avec douceur.

En moi-même, je pense que Nally est loin de tout dire et que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elle le laisse entendre. Et à voir la tête de maman, elle n'en pense pas moins, elle non plus.

« Comment les nouvelles parues dans la Gazette ont-elles été accueillies ? » demande-t-elle d'ailleurs, le regard inquiet.

« Beaucoup mieux que nous le craignions. Comme je le disais à Charly tout à l'heure, Ginevra a très bien réagi et grâce à son intervention, les enfants des partisans de Voldemort ont mis rapidement fin à leurs accusations envers nos jeunes héros. Tous les autres élèves ont acclamé sa déclaration. Au point qu'Albus a laissé tomber la retenue convenue. Je ne doute pas que des petites vengeances vont être fomentées dans les couloirs, mais les jeunes vont être vigilants et se protéger les uns et les autres. Avant que je ne quitte la Grande Salle, j'ai croisé Draco, qui m'a informée qu'un comité allait se réunir dès ce matin et définir un plan d'action. Ils doivent y être à cette heure. » explique Nally, avant de siroter son thé.

« Merlin ! Que vont-ils encore inventer ? » s'exclame Maman, l'air plus qu'inquiète cette fois

Nally rit doucement.

« Vous les connaissez, Molly. Ils vont nous concocter un plan à la Gryffondor : quelque chose d'un peu fou… mais efficace ! » répond-elle, avec un geste de réconfort pour Maman

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! » fait remarquer Maman, d'un ton un peu brusque

« Un comité ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce inquiétant ? Que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ? » demande Madame Malfoy, gagnée par l'anxiété de maman

« Depuis jeudi, des Serpentards ont décidé de se rebeller ouvertement contre les idées de Voldemort. Cela a commencé après la tentative de meurtre sur Ginevra, par le jeune Randy Bletchley, un Septième année de Serpentard. Et hier, après les nouvelles concernant les attaques de Voldemort, la Maison de Serpentard s'est scindée. Les partisans de Voldemort ont chassé les autres de leurs quartiers.  
Les Rebelles ont trouvé refuge chez les Gryffondors et les Neutres ont été répartis dans les autres Maisons. Mais sous l'impulsion de Draco, les Neutres et Rebelles à partir de la Quatrième année ont décidé de ne pas se laisser chasser ainsi de leur Maison. Ils ont repris possession de la moitié des lieux hier soir, avec l'appui, naturellement, du Directeur et des enseignants.  
Un comité de contrôle va être chargé de surveiller Pansy Parkinson, la plus virulente des partisans de Voldemort, et de prévenir au maximum toute action de vengeance de sa part. Ils préviendront la Direction et le corps enseignant en cas de soucis. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville feront bien évidemment partie de ce comité avec Draco. » explique Nally avant de siroter son thé

Je la soupçonne encore une fois de ne pas tout dire…

« Y a-t-il des Serpentards avec eux, dans ce comité ? » demande Madame Malfoy, attentive et visiblement inquiète, malgré le ton rassurant de Nally.

« Oui, il y en a quelques-uns, bien entendu. Les Anges Gardiens entre autres… Les Serpentards seront majoritairement représentés dans ce groupe. C'est normal. » répond Nally, toujours souriante.

Madame Malfoy répond à son sourire et se détend, soulagée semble-t-il. Elle pense sans doute que les Serpentards vont temporiser les ardeurs de notre trio bouillonnant et de Neville…

« Eh, Bien ! Ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer ! Si tous ces jeunes gens sont comme Draco, ils vont se laisser gagner par l'enthousiasme débordant de Harry, Ron et Hermione ! Et même peut-être en rajouter ! Je ne dis pas ça pour vous inquiéter, Madame Malfoy, mais il faut vous attendre à retrouver votre fils bien changé ! C'est un gentil garçon, vraiment un bien gentil garçon ! Mais il est devenu un peu casse-cou, il faut l'avouer…  
Je les vois d'ici, à tout prendre à la rigolade ! Ils vont faire des choses insensées, comme ce bouquet final au Manoir ! Harry qui s'en va frôler la tête de Voldemort ! C'était la plus folle, la plus imprudente des choses à faire et il l'a faite ! » explose maman, en s'afférant à rassembler les assiettes et couverts sales, avec des gestes brusques.

Le visage de Madame Malfoy pâlit et elle manifeste toute son inquiétude dans les tremblements de ses mains, tandis que Nally rit doucement encore une fois.

« Voyons, Molly. Vous savez bien que nos Gryffondors se sont considérablement assagis. » dit-elle, sans se départir de son ton doux et rassurant habituel.

« Et puis il me semble que tu as voté pour ce bouquet final, comme nous tous, maman. Et Harry devait faire en sorte que Voldemort sache qu'il était là. Nous étions tous d'accord sur ce point aussi. » ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter, avec un clin d'œil pour Nally.

« Oh ! Toi William Weasley ! N'en rajoute pas ! Tu sais très bien que j'étais contre ! Et je sais bien que tu as couvert toutes les bêtises que Ronald et ses amis ont faites ! Tu étais au courant de tout n'est-ce pas ! Il t'a toujours confié ses bêtises ! Tu savais pour cette histoire de Troll ! Tu n'as pas eu l'air aussi surpris que tu voulais le faire croire l'autre soir ! Et combien d'autres bêtises de ce genre Ron a-t-il faites ! Au moins une en allant dans la Chambre des Secrets où il aurait pu mourir sous les éboulis ou à cause de ce Basilic qui s'y trouvait ! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas que sa sœur soit en danger ! Il a fallu qu'il y aille, lui aussi ! Sans compter tout le reste et ce que nous ne saurons jamais !  
Et qui sait ce qui aurait pu leur arriver au Manoir hein ! ! Vingt Mangemorts ! Vingt Mangemorts étaient à leurs trousses ! Et ils n'étaient que cinq ! » explose encore maman, au bord des larmes.

Oh ! Oh !

Le syndrome de la peur rétrospective…

Nous ne sommes pas sortis du Chaudron Baveur…

Et Madame Malfoy qui tremble plus encore de frayeur maintenant…

En proie au même syndrome sans doute

« Vingt Mangemorts !… Ils étaient vingt pour me garder et Draco et ses amis sont venus quand même ? » dit-elle, les yeux effarés

« Molly, Madame Malfoy… Ils s'en sont admirablement sortis. Et Dobby et les autres Elfes de maison étaient avec eux et les ont efficacement aidés. » fait remarquer Nally d'une voix douce

« Dans la maison, oui… Mais pas dehors ! Ils auraient pu se tuer sur ces balais ! Ou se prendre un Avada ! » se défend Maman, sur un ton aigu

« Croyez-vous que j'aurais laissé une telle chose arriver ? » insiste Nally, avec plus de douceur que jamais.

Maman se fige, puis se rassoit lentement.

« Non… Excusez-moi, Nally… Je sais que vous seriez intervenue au moindre souci. Je suis désolée de me laisser emporter comme cela encore une fois. Mais j'ai vu ce que ces monstres étaient capables de faire au Terrier. Et de penser que les enfants étaient là-bas, face à des monstres du même genre !…Et à ce sale serpent qui a bien failli mordre Hermione !… J'étais si inquiète, si inquiète !… Et maintenant, la guerre va faire rage à Poudlard même …» dit-elle, en essuyant les larmes qui coulent abondamment cette fois.

Je me rapproche d'elle, passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et je lui embrasse la joue. Et maman s'appuie avec reconnaissance contre moi.

« Votre inquiétude est normale. C'est votre cœur de mère qui parle. Molly, les enfants vont nous informer de leurs plans. Je ne peux, comme toujours, vous assurer que rien de mal ne leur arrivera, mais vous savez que nous allons veiller sur eux. Ils peuvent compter sur de nombreuses volontés. L'ensemble des Septièmes et Sixièmes années de Gryffondor et un Serpentard se sont déjà proposés pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, hier. Et je ne doute pas un seul instant que d'autres élèves de Serpentard, de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffle le feront aussi plus tard. Ils prennent déjà grand soin des plus jeunes, veillant sur leur sécurité.  
Harry, Ronald, Neville, Draco et Hermione ne seront pas seuls pour traverser les difficultés qu'ils vont rencontrer à Poudlard. Nous avons pris le parti de leur laisser la responsabilité de s'organiser avec leurs camarades, mais cela ne signifie pas que nous allons leur laisser la bride sur le cou et se débrouiller seuls. » explique Nally, aussi bien à l'intention de maman que de Madame Malfoy, qui écoute attentivement, elle aussi.

« Nally a raison, maman. Et s'inquiéter pour eux ne les aidera pas. A Poudlard ou ailleurs, la guerre va s'étendre. Tels que je les connais, les garçons et Hermione vont anticiper et ils auront vite fait de neutraliser les plus dangereux de leurs adversaires. Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne risquent rien, moi non plus, mais ils vont réduire les risques au minimum. Et tu l'as constaté comme moi, maman. Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione sont bien mieux entraînés que nous. Je ne doute pas un instant que Draco le sera bientôt tout autant et il est déjà très fort. » dis-je, pour appuyer Nally et effacer les larmes de ma mère.

Maman me remercie d'un sourire et entreprend de servir à nouveau un thé pour chacun de nous.

C'est plus fort qu'elle, il faut qu'elle occupe son esprit en se démenant dans la cuisine…

« C'est vrai ? Draco est bien préparé ? Bellatrix disait qu'il était puissant, quand elle lui apprenait la Magie Noire. Cette Magie Noire, lui a-t-elle laissé des traces néfastes ? Ne va-t-elle pas entraver sa progression, l'entraîner sur des chemins interdits ? » s'enquiert Madame Malfoy, inquiète

« Draco est manifestement un puissant sorcier, Madame Malfoy. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas contaminé par des effets nocifs de son apprentissage de l'été dernier. Votre fils n'appréciait pas cet apprentissage. Il ne s'est pas imprégné de la puissance négative des Sorts qu'on lui a enseignés. Il a au contraire ouvert son esprit, son cœur et son âme et beaucoup développé sa compassion pour autrui. De plus, il a retrouvé la joie et le goût de vivre, quand il a baissé ses barrières et accepté l'amitié de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et d'autres encore. Vous pouvez être tout à fait rassurée à ce propos. Votre fils est un garçon sain et courageux. Et il mérite tout à fait les honneurs et la récompense qu'il va recevoir cet après-midi. » lui assure Nally avec son doux sourire et sa confiance.

« Oh ! J'aurais tellement voulu voir cela ! » s'exclame vivement Madame Malfoy, les traits du visage attristés.

« Pas d'problème, m'dame ! On peut arranger ça ! » s'exclame à son tour Lee, qui est resté silencieux et particulièrement discret jusqu'ici.

Au point que je le pensais parti, comme tous les autres, ainsi que les Elfes, emmenés par Roi Dobby pour faire le ménage dans les étages.

« Lee ! Tu oublies que Madame Malfoy est encore bien trop faible pour aller se mêler à la foule qu'il y aura à Pré Au Lard cet après-midi ! » proteste énergiquement maman

« Nan… Mais si Madame Malfoy ne peut pas aller à Pré Au Lard, c'est Pré Au Lard qui viendra à elle… » répond Lee avec un clin d'œil et un sourire éblouissant.

« Oh ! Excellente idée, Lee… » le complimente Nally, les yeux pétillants

« Ouais ! On va immortaliser l'instant de Gloire des Héros ! Je m'occupe de ça tout de suite ! Et cet après-midi, Madame Malfoy sera aux premières loges ! » s'exclame Lee en se levant pour sortir sans tarder afin de mettre son idée à exécution.

« Je ne comprends pas… Comment… » commence Madame Malfoy, visiblement perdue

« Oh… Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez bientôt comprendre. En attendant, vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu. Je vais vous aider à remonter là haut et ensuite, je viendrais préparer le repas que je vous servirais dans votre chambre. Venez, ma chère. Le repos vous fera le plus grand bien. » déclare Maman, en aidant Madame Malfoy à se lever.

Madame Malfoy, l'air toujours aussi perdue et en plein questionnement, se laisse guider par Maman qui est maintenant en mode "mère poule"...

« Si tu nous disais tout, maintenant que maman est sortie Nally… » m'enquiers-je à voix basse, aussitôt la porte de la cuisine fermée sur ma mère et sa protégée.

« Les jeunes vont devoir s'appliquer à faire renvoyer Pansy Parkinson. Et le plus tôt, sera le mieux. » répond-elle, une barre soucieuse sur le front

« Vaste programme… Ça va si mal avec cette fille ? » m'enquiers-je encore, gagné, je l'avoue, par son inquiétude

« Si l'on considère qu'elle est maintenant aussi folle et dangereuse que Bellatrix Lestrange… Oui. Et elle n'est pas la seule, à représenter un danger potentiel. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Neville vont devoir faire preuve de prudence et se tenir sur leurs gardes…» répond-elle avec une grimace qui en dit long

« Oh ! Merde !… Mieux vaut que Maman l'ignore pour l'instant… Bon. Allons rejoindre les autres au Terrier, Fleur. Papa a très envie que tout soit fini au plus vite, car quand maman pourra ouvrir leur Refuge Pour Sorciers Sans Abri, ça lui occupera l'esprit… Et nous savons tous combien elle en a besoin...» dis-je en me levant à mon tour.

« Ce n'est pas fini, Bill. Demande à Charly de te dire quelles sont les nouvelles de Kingsley. Nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche… Le Refuge de tes parents sera non seulement bientôt plein, mais il risque fort d'être insuffisamment grand… » nous apprend Nally, tandis que j'ouvre la porte de la cuisine.

« OK… On se voit cet aprem' à Pré Au Lard ! » fais-je en sortant, Fleur sur les talons.

Et me demandant si nous allons pouvoir nous reposer sérieusement un jour.

***************

**Acte 3 : L'Engagement De Viktor**

**Remus**

Je déteste le hall de cette maison ! Il y fait sombre en permanence et les marmonnements quasi permanents de Walburga Black contribuent à le rendre plus lugubre encore…

Fleur et Bill me saluent brièvement et Transplanent directement du perron, laissant la porte d'entrée se refermer seule.

Moi, je m'avance aussitôt vers la cuisine.

« Ah ! Nally. Tu es là. Je reviens du Ministère où les Aurors voulaient consigner mon témoignage sur la bataille du Terrier. King m'a dit pour les Cooper et Seymour… Il m'a demandé de te donner ça, avant de partir à Pré Au Lard avec sa Brigade au complet, pour préparer le terrain avant la remise des récompenses. C'est l'adresse de la femme Seymour… Je suppose qu'Albus t'as déjà donné le passe pour les faire venir ici. Tu as besoin d'aide ? » m'enquiers-je, aussitôt ai-je ouvert la porte.

« En vérité, oui. Madame Seymour est enceinte, il n'est pas question de la faire Transplaner et le transport par Cheminette est aussi déconseillé en fin de grossesse. Il ne serait pas non plus prudent de prendre le Magicobus. Le vieil Ernie n'est pas très bon conducteur et on est bien trop secoué là-dedans. Il va donc falloir prendre les transports Moldus… A moins que tu ne saches conduire, Remus, auquel cas, Arthur mettra sans doute une voiture sans chauffeur du Ministère à notre disposition. » me répond Nally en me regardant avec espoir.

« Hélas, je crains d'être aussi mauvais conducteur qu'Ernie et peut-être même pire, puisque je n'ai jamais eu le volant d'une voiture entre les mains… Cependant, j'ai le souvenir d'une certaine moto avec laquelle je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal autrefois. Hagrid l'a toujours, cachée à Poudlard, et je sais qu'il en prend grand soin. Je peux aller la chercher… » dis-je, me sentant nostalgique tout à coup.

« La moto de Sirius… Avec le Side-car ?… Oui, ça ferait l'affaire pour la mère… Je pourrais alors prendre le petit par Cheminette… Génial, Remus. Tu me sauves ! » s'exclame Nally, avec cette fois un vrai sourire.

« Quand veux-tu que nous y allions ? » m'enquiers-je, toujours nostalgique, mais soudain pressé de remonter sur la vieille moto de mon ami et de retrouver des sensations grisantes de ma jeunesse.

« Ce soir, après la remise des récompenses, quand tout le monde sera rentré. Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'il fasse nuit, si tu veux voler un peu sur cet engin… » répond-elle, une lueur un peu rieuse dans les yeux.

« Ça me va ! » conviens-je, tout sourire.

C'est à ce moment que Viktor Krum et Molly choisissent d'entrer dans la cuisine. A son habitude, le Bulgare a la mine sombre et un peu renfrognée.

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire, hormis quand Hermione Granger se trouve dans les parages…

« Ah ! Viktor ! Comment vas-tu ? Nous avons justement quelque chose à te montrer. » l'accueille Nally en lui donnant un billet qui traîne sur la table.

« Bonjourrr, Nally, Rrremus… Je ne vais pas trrrop bien... J'ai rrreçu des nouvelles de ma famille, par Hibou exprrress. Mes parrrrents ont reçu des lettrrres de menaces. Et mon entrrraîneurr est furrrieux des rrrisques que j'ai prris. Il veut que je rrrrentrrre immédiatement au pays. Il annule mon stage. Mes camarrrades ne sont pas d'accorrrd avec lui et moi non plus. Alorrrs je rrreste, mais il va me rrrenvoyer de l'équipe, c'est sûrrr, si je n'obéis pas. Je ne sais pas quoi fairrre. » répond le Bulgare, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée Viktor ! Comment pouvons-nous t'aider ? » demande Nally, visiblement triste et ennuyée pour le jeune homme.

« Mes parrrrents vont aller chez la sœurrr de mon pèrrre. Elle habite en Rrroumanie. Ils serrront à l'abrrri chez elle. Je vais rrrester en Angleterrre. Mais je n'ai pas de maison. L'arrrgent ce n'est pas un prrroblème. J'ai ce qu'il faut. C'est la maison qui manque. » affirme le jeune joueur de Quidditch.

« Mais ton équipe ? Que vas-tu faire à ce sujet, si tu es renvoyé ? » demande encore Nally, sincèrement soucieuse

« Ce n'est pas imporrrtant. Je veux rrrester ici de toute façon. Je veux continuer à vous aider et à aider Herrrmione. Je veux m'engager totalement auprrès de l'Orrrdrrre, à temps complet si je suis rrrenvoyé… Je serrrais plus utile ici…» répond Viktor, qui affiche une expression un peu butée.

« Dans ce cas, vous viendrez vivre au Terrier en attendant de trouver une maison, Viktor ! Arthur et moi vous offrons l'hospitalité aussi longtemps que nécessaire ! » décrète Molly, en posant d'autorité une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux devant le jeune Bulgare.

« Merrrci, Madame Weasley. Mais je ne voudrrrais pas abuser de votrrre gentillesse. » répond Viktor, en faisant un signe de tête de remerciement un peu bref à Molly, avant de siroter son thé brûlant.

« Ah ! Mais il n'est pas question de refuser ! Vous avez contribué à la bataille et à sauver le Terrier ! Vous viendrez ! Pas de discussion ! » tranche Molly, d'un ton qui n'admet pas la réplique

« Merrrci, Madame. » se soumet le Bulgare, en rougissant devant autant de détermination et d'autorité de la part de Molly.

Nally, évidemment, ne cache pas son amusement et Viktor en rougit davantage encore.

Pauvre garçon ! Il n'a pas fini de se heurter à la fameuse hospitalité de Molly…

« Vous vouliez me montrrrer quelque chose. » rappelle-t-il, comme pressé d'échapper au joug de son hôtesse.

« Oui, là-haut, dans la Base d'Espionnage. » répond Nally, en lui désignant le parchemin qu'il a posé sur la table, sans le lire.

« Ah ! Oui… Excusez-moi, j'avais oublié. » dit-il, en se hâtant de lire le billet, avant d'ajouter : « Oui… Je vais venirrr voirr ça… »

Nous nous levons donc tous les trois. Car je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a à voir moi aussi. Et nous rejoignons Kenneth, Carlotta et Maugrey dans la petite chambre du premier étage.

« Tout va bien ici ? » demande Nally en ouvrant la porte.

« Oui !… Pour nous ! Car au Manoir, ce n'est pas la joie ! Voldemort ne cesse de tourner en rond et à chaque fois qu'il appelle quelqu'un, c'est pour lui envoyer une volée de Doloris ! Tous ceux qui étaient au Manoir jeudi et qui sont valides y sont passés ! C'est le jour des punitions pour les Mangemorts ! On a insonorisé et baissé le son ! » annonce Maugrey, qui n'a pas l'air chaviré outre mesure par le sort des Mangemorts punis.

Au contraire de Carlotta et Kenneth qui préfèreraient visiblement se trouver ailleurs.

« Et Ombrage ? » s'enquiert Nally en se tournant vers Carlotta

« Elle s'est levé et a aussitôt appelé son cousin Hercule par cheminette. Il est arrivé presque aussitôt et elle lui a raconté ses malheurs et a promis de faire payer la note à Harry, ses amis et Fudge. Elle s'est aussi inquiétée de savoir si son cousin avait des nouvelles de Marsden. Il a répondu qu'il allait se renseigner. Apparemment, il est en cheville avec quelqu'un qui saurait le trouver a-t-il dit. Depuis, rien d'autre. » résume la jeune fille

« Oui ! Eh bien ! Il ne risque pas de le trouver le gaillard ! Quand bien même il engagerait le meilleur limier de la planète ! Dans trois ou quatre jours, Marsden sera entièrement digéré et plus personne ne se souciera de lui ! » tonne Maugrey, sous le regard scandalisé de Carlotta et de Kenneth.

Ce n'est vraiment pas le tact, ni la compassion qui l'étouffent, Fol Œil !

Ainsi donc, Marsden est mort…

« Nous allons passer la bande qui pourrait intéresser Viktor. » décide Nally, pour changer de sujet, en tendant la main vers une cassette enregistrée.

« Pas la peine !… Voilà le lascar en direct sur l'écran ! Là, dans le jardin !… J'ai déjà vu ce type quelque part… » fait remarquer Maugrey en cherchant visiblement dans sa mémoire à quelle occasion il a déjà pu rencontrer l'homme en question..

« Je le connais… C'est Bojan Xepa. Il rrremplace Karrrkaroff à Durrrmstrrrang ! Voilà une rrraison supplémentairrre pour que je rrreste ici. Je vais écrrrirrre à mes parrrrents tout de suite. Mon pèrrre a des contacts avec d'anciens rrrésistants de la guerre contrrre Grrrindelwald. Ils saurrront quoi fairrre… » laisse tomber Viktor, avec sur le visage une expression d'extrême contrariété.

Nally pose une main apaisante sur le bras du Bulgare.

« Merci, Viktor. Mais le mieux, je crois, c'est que nous allions voir tes parents. Nous aurons besoin de rencontrer ces anciens résistants et Albus doit avoir lui aussi des contacts là-bas, en Bulgarie. Mieux vaut ne rien faire par courrier. Les lettres peuvent être interceptées. Nous aviserons ce soir ce qu'il y a lieu de faire. » lui fait-elle doucement remarquer.

Le Bulgare fronce les sourcils, semblant réfléchir intensément.

« D'accorrrd. S'il nous faut de l'aide en Bulgarrrie, je connais moi aussi des perrrsonnes sûrrres. Elles peuvent aussi venirrr en Angleterrre, s'il faut. » affirme-t-il ensuite, déterminé à poursuivre la lutte où qu'il faille maintenant semble-t-il.

« Alors comme ça, il a déjà commencé à recruter à l'étranger ! Eh, bien ! Il a pris de l'avance cette fois ! » tonne Maugrey qui garde un œil fixé sur Nally et l'autre sur les écrans.

« Non. Vous savez bien, Alastor, que notre cher Albus n'a jamais baissé sa garde depuis le soir où Voldemort s'est volatilisé en 81. Nous sommes déjà assurés du concours de Madame Maxime en France et Albus a des contacts partout en Europe qui le tiennent régulièrement informé de la situation dans leur pays. Tous tissent déjà un réseau d'amis et de connaissances sûres, depuis longtemps. Je ne serais même pas étonné qu'il sache que ce Bojan Xepa est un pro-Voldemort. » assure Nally, le visage confiant

« Vous êtes bien orrrganisés. Je l'ai rrremarrrqué dès mon arrrivée.. » intervient Viktor, avec un hochement de tête appréciateur.

« Oui… Et nous allons continuer dans cette voie. Merci de ta confiance, Viktor et de ton aide. » lui sourit Nally

Le Bulgare répond de l'un de ses signes de tête brefs et décide de rejoindre son lieu de stage.

A son air déterminé, il n'y a pas de doute…

Dans les jours qui viennent, l'annonce sera faite dans la Gazette, que Victor Krum ne fait plus partie de son équipe de Quidditch…

Quel gâchis…

Un si talentueux sportif…

...

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

**... Alors n'hésitez pas à le laisser ! ...**

...


	8. Punitions et Récompenses 2

**Disclaimer: Voir Chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma bêta ! Une fanfictieuse de talent!**

**...**

**...**

**Punitions Et Récompenses 2/2**

_**Samedi 2 Novembre 1996 : Fin de Matinée et Après-midi ; Pré Au Lard**_

**Acte 4 : Madame Zabini Et Son Fils**

**Hermione**

Nous arrivons juste à temps dans le Grand Hall, pour voir les premières diligences partir. Les groupes se sont organisés en notre absence, sous l'impulsion de Gabe Harrison et Megan Lowett, qui ont pris soin de répartir les petits de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous accompagnés par des Septièmes ou Sixièmes années.

Bien entendu, Miho vient avec Harry, Ron, Draco et moi. Neville, Luna et Ginny se voient assigné la garde d'un autre petit, de Deuxième année de Serpentard, que je reconnais comme l'un des enfants qui avaient été menacés par Thorpe et Taylor…

Le gamin s'appelle Alioth Vila, il paraît très intimidé de se retrouver avec Ginny mais soulagé, quand Théodore propose de faire le voyage dans la même diligence que lui, tandis que Blaise Zabini prend place dans la nôtre.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, avant la remise des récompenses ? » demande Harry, en rattrapant vivement Miho qui a failli glisser de la banquette à la suite d'un cahot.

« Il faut que j'aille acheter de nouvelles robes. Les miennes sont trop petites. En fait, il faut que je renouvelle toute ma garde-robe… » répond Draco, en faisant la grimace.

« Oui… C'est vrai que tu as pris quelques centimètres et que ta silhouette s'est un peu étoffée, en quelques heures… » fait observer Blaise Zabini, avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu te la joues Pansy Parkinson, Blaise ? » lui demande Draco, avec le même air.

« Non… Parce que moi, je ne la goberai pas, l'histoire de la fée… » rétorque Zabini, goguenard…

« Ça, je m'en doute. » répond Draco avec un grand sourire

Blaise n'ajoute rien et pose son regard sur Miho, qui a pris le parti de se mettre sur les genoux de Harry et entrepris de raconter à son lapin en peluche qu'elle est en route pour Pré Au Lard avec le « garçon éclair ».

« J'aurais bien besoin d'une nouvelle robe, moi aussi. Mais j'attends d'avoir les Gallions de la récompense. J'ai encore grandi bon sang ! Je me demande si je vais arrêter de le faire un jour… Je ne dois pas faire loin de deux mètres maintenant. » soupire Ron, en tirant sur ses manches trop courtes.

« Vous devriez tous vous offrir au moins une tenue avant la remise des récompenses. Ça vous éviterait de vous présenter devant le Ministre et tous vos admirateurs, avec des feux de plancher impressionnants. Vous avez tous beaucoup grandi … en deux jours… » atteste Blaise, de nouveau goguenard…

« Ouais… Quelqu'un doit s'amuser à nous faire prendre une Potion de Croissance Accélérée ou quelque chose du même genre. Méfie-toi, ça pourrait t'arriver, à toi aussi, d'ici peu. » réplique Harry en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil de connivence.

« Ça me conviendrait. » assure Blaise, avec un sourire franc.

Harry hoche la tête d'un air entendu et Zabini se cale tranquillement dans le coin de la diligence, laissant courir son regard dehors.

« Ron, si tu veux, je te prête ce qu'il faut et tu me rembourseras après la remise des Gallions par Fudge. » propose gentiment Draco

« Ah, ouais… Si tu es sûre d'en avoir assez. Parce qu'il me faut aussi d'autres vêtements et des chaussures. Les miennes sont bonnes à jeter. » accepte Ron avec un grand sourire

Cela m'étonne. Il a toujours été chatouilleux quand il s'agissait d'argent Ron. Mais en même temps, il est assuré d'une belle rentrée de Gallions dans quelques heures…

« J'ai assez. Et si quelqu'un d'autre veut en profiter… » propose encore Draco en regardant à la ronde.

« Ça va. J'ai ce qu'il faut et je peux avancer ce qu'il faut aux autres aussi.. » décline Harry avant d'ajouter : « Ceci dit, moi, j'ai bien envie de m'habiller en Moldu pour cette remise des récompenses. Cela achèverait Voldemort, je pense… Est-ce qu'il y a un magasin qui fait des fringues Moldues à Pré Au Lard ? »

« Eh ! Chouette idée ! On devrait tous en faire autant ! » s'emballe Draco avec enthousiasme.

Ron ricane et tape sur la main tendue de Draco, pour conclure l'accord.

« Il y a un magasin, oui. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont bien fournis » dis-je avec une grimace.

Je n'ai guère envie de me voir affublée de vêtements démodés depuis les années quarante...

« Bah, on verra bien. Et au besoin, Ginny est plutôt douée pour arranger les vêtements. Nous pourrons toujours lui demander de nous accompagner. Mais la connaissant, il faudra la dédommager pour le service. » assure Ron, en se penchant déjà par la fenêtre pour héler sa sœur.

Naturellement, Ginny ne se fait pas prier et, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque nous arrivons à destination, elle vient au devant de nous avec le reste de son groupe.

Mais nous n'avons pas fait trois pas vers la ruelle où se situe le magasin qui vend aussi bien des vêtements sorciers que des vêtements Moldus, que Blaise est interpellé par une voix féminine…

Et nous nous retournons d'un bloc, pour voir une grande et belle femme noire, élégamment et richement vêtue d'une longue cape de fourrure épaisse qui doit bien la protéger du petit froid vif qu'il fait aujourd'hui. Elle porte également une toque, de fourrure assortie, un peu inclinée sur le côté. A ses doigts gantés de fin velours noir, des bagues serties de pierres précieuses brillent de mille feux.

Elle est accompagnée d'un homme, richement vêtu lui aussi, blond, la cinquantaine fringante, aux yeux bleus et au sourire froid.

« Mère… » laisse tomber assez fraîchement Blaise.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… en telle compagnie, Blaise » déclare la femme, en dardant son regard sombre dans les yeux de son fils.

« Eh, bien ! Réjouissez-vous, Mère. Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai suivi vos conseils et choisi de fréquenter l'Elite de notre Société. » répond Blaise, avec un sourire en coin.

« Ne sois pas insolent, Blaise ! Et viens avec nous. J'ai réservé une table dans le meilleur restaurant du village. » exige la femme, avec hauteur.

« Je suis désolé, Mère. Mais je ne puis accepter votre invitation. J'ai promis à mon Hermione-Chérie de lui offrir une jolie tenue Moldue pour qu'elle soit la plus belle et élégante jeune fille de Poudlard au moment où elle recevra sa récompense. » déclare Blaise tout de go, en me saisissant par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui d'une façon assez intime…

Sa mère devient grise et chancelle. Son compagnon la saisit par le coude pour la soutenir et siffle, à l'intention de Blaise.

« Tu ne devrais pas mordre la main qui te nourrit, Blaise et obéir à ta mère ! »

Blaise se redresse et plante son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, avant de répondre, d'une voix glacée :

« Je n'ai que faire de vos conseils ! Je serais majeur dans deux jours et ma mère n'aura plus à subvenir à mes besoins. Cela devrait vous réjouir. Vous n'aurez plus à supporter ma présence lors des prochaines vacances. »

« Blaise ! » s'écrie presque Madame Zabini, visiblement choquée par l'attitude de son fils.

« Au revoir, Mère. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Allons-y, Hermione-Chérie .» se soustrait Blaise, tournant les talons et m'entraînant à sa suite.

Nous nous éloignons au pas de charge, suivi de tous les autres, mais, dès que nous sommes hors de vue du couple que nous avons laissé derrière nous, je m'arrête brusquement et me tourne vers Blaise.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ! S'il y avait eu un journaliste dans le coin, il n'aurait pas manqué de parler de l'incident dans le journal ! Et d'ici que nous nous soyons retrouvés fiancés aux yeux des lecteurs de la Gazette, il n'y aurait eu qu'un pas ! » m'écrie-je, indignée et un peu furieuse.

« Désolé, Granger. Mais c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvée pour me débarrasser définitivement de la compagnie de ma mère et de son… amant. Je… Je vais vraiment t'offrir cette tenue pour me faire pardonner si tu veux.» s'excuse-t-il, un peu tremblant maintenant.

« Non, merci ! Le pardon, on ne l'achète, ni ne le vend. On l'offre… Excuses acceptées » réponds-je, désolée pour lui maintenant, en reprenant le chemin vers la boutique de vêtements.

Nous en ressortons une bonne heure plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets.

J'avais tort de me faire du souci. Non seulement la boutique est bien achalandée en vêtements Moldus modernes, mais nous avons aussi pu nous procurer de nouvelles robes, capes et chaussures.

Ensuite, nous prenons encore quelques minutes pour aller chez Honeydukes et Zonko pour les uns et Scribenpenne pour les autres, avant de nous rendre Aux Trois Balais pour nous restaurer de quelques sandwichs et de Bièraubeurre.

*******************

**Théo**

Il y a du monde, quand nous arrivons Aux Trois Balais. Madame Rosemerta cependant, nous repère assez vite et nous désigne une table libre près de la fenêtre qui donne sur la place, où une estrade a été dressée.

Miho Kido, naturellement, s'extasie sur tout et éclate de rire à la moindre occasion. Et quand Blaise leur offre, à elle et au petit Alioth Vila, le gros sachet de bonbons qu'il a acheté, elle lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue, les lèvres encore poisseuses de la sucette que Harry lui avait glissée dans la main, au sortir de la boutique.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gosses, Blaise. » fait remarquer Draco

Notre camarade de Serpentard hausse les épaules.

« Moi non plus. » répond-il, en replaçant délicatement Miho sur sa chaise.

« Il faut croire que j'ai attrapé un virus bizarre, quand j'ai dormi dans la même chambre que Weasley. » ajoute-t-il ensuite, avec un clin d'œil vers Ron.

« Si tel est le cas, attends-toi à avoir assez de gamins pour monter une jolie équipe de Quidditch. Peut-être même, que tu en auras assez pour avoir des remplaçants, si tu viens encore dormir une nuit ou deux dans notre dortoir. » s'esclaffe Ron, en lui assénant une bonne claque amicale dans le dos.

« Mouais… Je vais y réfléchir » acquiesce Blaise, pince sans rire, avant de reporter son attention sur son sandwich.

C'est drôle. Je connais Blaise depuis plus de cinq ans, et c'est maintenant seulement que je découvre son côté blagueur. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi décontracté que depuis qu'il s'est rebellé et plus encore depuis qu'il s'est ouvert à nous ce matin.

Fréquenter des Gryffondors nous réussit, me dis-je. Ça nous décoince faut-il croire…

Je me demande combien d'autres Serpentards Rebelles en prennent conscience…

En tout cas, je me sens bien plus décontracté qu'avant moi aussi, bien que je sois très, très loin encore d'avoir acquis l'aisance de Draco. Il faut dire que d'être si souvent auprès de ma Ginny m'impressionne, même si, dans le même temps, cela me réchauffe le cœur…

Nous mangeons vite fait, désireux de quitter l'ambiance surchauffée et étouffante du pub et d'aller montrer ce qu'il y a à voir encore dans le coin, aux deux petits qui nous accompagnent, avant la remise des récompenses qui aura lieu dans une heure un quart environ.

La cabane hurlante est notre prochaine destination.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on l'appelle comme ça. Je n'ai jamais entendu un seul cri quand je suis venu ici » constate Blaise, en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la barrière.

« C'est parce qu'il n'y en a plus depuis longtemps. » déclare Hermione, sur le ton d'une personne sûre de ce qu'elle avance.

« S'il y en a déjà eu… » rétorque Blaise en la regardant d'un air un peu moqueur

Hermione jette un œil par-dessus son épaule vers Harry et Ron, qui lui adressent un hochement de tête affirmatif, puis reporte son attention sur la cabane.

« Il y en a eu… Quand le professeur Lupin était élève à Poudlard… A l'époque, la Potion Tue-Loup n'existait pas et c'est là, dans cette cabane, qu'il passait les nuits de pleine lune. » nous apprend-elle, en venant prendre place près de Blaise.

« Et comment faisait-il, pour y entrer ? Il n'y a ni porte, ni fenêtre accessible. » fais-je remarquer, en m'approchant à mon tour, l'œil fixé sur la cabane bringuebalante et sinistre.

« Il y a un passage secret qui y mène, Théo. Son entrée se situe sous le Saule Cogneur… » affirme Harry derrière moi

Blaise se retourne vers lui et demande, inquisiteur.

« Et comment sais-tu cela ? »

Harry se contente de sourire et de se tourner vers Ron, sur les épaules duquel la petite Miho est juchée, tenant son lapin en peluche coincé sous le bras, la tête penchée et écoutant attentivement tout ce qui se dit..

« Sirius Black m'a entraîné dans ce passage. Il voulait tuer mon rat, Croûtard. » explique Ron, l'air vraiment sérieux.

Blaise hausse un sourcil, tandis que Draco et Neville se marrent. Luna et Ginny, elles, se sourient.

« Black t'a entraîné dans le passage souterrain qui mène à la cabane hurlante, pour tuer ton rat ? Je croyais qu'il voulait tuer Potter… Ceci dit, ce n'est pas la seule rumeur abracadabrante qui ait couru sur le sujet…» déclare Blaise, dubitatif et curieux à la fois de ce que le trio aura à répondre…

Après tout, ils étaient aux premières loges et détiennent forcément toute la vérité concernant cette affaire…

Alioth Vila observe Harry avec un vif intérêt, oubliant de sucer son bâton de sucre d'orge pour écouter la réponse qu'il va donner.

« Sirius ne me voulait aucun mal. Il était mon Parrain. Il cherchait au contraire à me protéger. En réalité, le rat de Ron était un Animagus… » commence Harry, avant d'effetuer une grimace.

« Pettigrow. J'ai entendu parler de ça… Pettigrow, la supposée victime de Black… Celui qui s'est fait prendre chez les Granger… Tes parents ont fait une belle capture, Hermione-Chérie. » l'interrompt Blaise avec un sourire narquois pour Hermione.

« Et je ne suis pas leur fille pour rien ! Alors fais attention à toi , Blaise-Chéri ! » rétorque Hermione, en lui mettant une tape sur la tête.

Blaise lâche un petit rire, le premier que je lui entends depuis que nous partageons le même dortoir. Jusqu'à présent, je ne l'avais guère entendu que ricaner narquoisement, en de rares occasions…

« Force est de constater qu'il vous arrive toujours des trucs bizarres et dangereux, vous trois. » dis-je, vraiment intéressé par toute cette histoire, dont la rumeur et la Gazette n'ont révélé que des bribes de vérité et beaucoup de mensonges ou pures inventions.

« Ouais ! Fréquenter Harry, ce n'est pas une sinécure… Un jour, il faudra que nous écrivions nos mémoires, ça permettrait de rétablir quelques vérités. » déclare Ron, avec un sourire à l'adresse de ses amis.

Et je me dis en moi-même, que ce ne serait pas idiot. En tout cas, cela pourrait leur rapporter un sérieux paquet de Gallions…

« Oui. Eh, bien, en attendant, il est temps que nous retournions au village. Il ne faudrait pas que nous arrivions en retard. Ça ferait mauvais effet. » nous fait remarquer Draco en jetant un œil sur sa montre.

« Bah… Nous avons encore bien le temps ! Il reste plus de trois quarts d'heure et nous en avons pour cinq minutes à revenir au village » certifie Ron, en emboîtant cependant le pas d'Hermione qui remonte déjà le chemin qui nous ramène à Pré Au Lard

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons sur la place noire de monde.

Ils sont venus nombreux, les curieux, pour assister à cette remise des récompenses…

************

**Neville**

C'est dingue le monde présent à Pré Au Lard !

Heureusement, Kingsley Shackelbolt, qui est là avec toute sa Brigade semble-t-il, ainsi que pas mal de Tireurs de Baguette, nous repère assez vite et il nous aide à nous frayer un chemin vers l'estrade et les rangs de chaises alignés devant où se trouvent nos familles et les notables du Ministère..

Arrivé à destination, il nous laisse devant une table sur laquelle est dressée une nappe blanche. Un cocktail va, semble-t-il, clore la cérémonie. Lee, nous y accueille, un grand sourire sur le visage et nous explique très discrètement qu'il est venu pour permettre à la mère de Draco d'assister en direct à l'événement, sans quitter son fauteuil, là-bas, au QG…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là », maugrée soudain Blaise qui est resté un peu à l'écart.

Je suis son regard et j'aperçois sa mère, en bout de table, du côté des quelques marches qui mènent sur la scène.

« Vous devriez aller de ce côté là. Au moins, vous n'auriez pas à remonter tout le rang quand Fudge va vous appeler. » vient nous dire Percy, qui a revêtu une élégante robe de cérémonie pour l'occasion et désigne justement les marches.

Nous laissons nos paquets aux soins de Ginny, Théodore et Luna, qui s'installent aux côtés de ma Grand-mère et Madame Weasley, avec les deux petits Serpentards, puis nous dirigeons vers le bout de la table… et Madame Zabini.

Blaise, le visage fermé, choisit de nous accompagner.

« Blaise. Je craignais de ne pas te revoir avant la fin de cette… cérémonie. Viens avec nous, s'il te plait. J'ai à te parler. » déclare-t-elle, essayant de toute évidence, de mettre un peu de chaleur dans son ton.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à voir sa moue au moment de son hésitation, j'ai l'impression qu'elle allait dire « mascarade » et non « cérémonie » .

« Je ne vous suivrais pas, Mère. Je reste ici. » répond Blaise avec fermeté et le visage impassible.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux rester ici pour les beaux yeux de cette fille… » susurre sa mère, en jetant un coup d'œil méprisant vers Hermione.

« Hermione est une jeune fille de grande valeur, Mère. Elle va d'ailleurs en être récompensée dans quelques instants par notre Ministre en personne. Vous vouliez que je m'intègre auprès de la bonne Société Sorcière, quel meilleur moyen d'y parvenir que d'avoir une jeune fille aussi précieuse à mes côtés ? N'est-ce pas là le gage de ma bonne fortune à venir ? » réplique Blaise, dans un discours plein de sous-entendus, pour qui connaît les antécédents de Madame Zabini.

« C'est grotesque. Il y a bien d'autres jeunes filles, de bonne famille, elles, qui t'aideraient dans ton ascension sociale, avec bien plus de succès et de rapidité, Blaise. » rétorque sa mère, avec un peu de fiel dans le ton bas qu'elle emploie pour éviter que des oreilles curieuses entendent la conversation..

« Je crains, Mère, que ces jeunes filles auxquelles vous faîtes allusion ne précipitent, au contraire, ma chute dans la fange. Je n'ai guère de goût, voyez-vous, pour les petites sournoises que vous aimeriez me voir épouser. Si je ne m'abuse, à l'heure qu'il est, plusieurs d'entre elles ont un parent à Azkaban ou recherché par les Aurors. Il ne serait guère glorieux, à mes yeux, d'entrer dans de telles familles, ni d'embrasser leur cause. Car, voyez-vous, je n'ai pas non plus le goût des tatouages. C'est d'un commun ! » riposte Blaise, sur le même ton bas, mais de plus en plus explicite face à sa mère qui pince les lèvres de colère.

« Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, Blaise. Un enfant qui ne voit pas où se situe son intérêt. Je te prie donc de me suivre immédiatement, pour que nous puissions poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs. » siffle sa mère, le visage et le regard dur.

« Non, Mère. Je ne vous suivrai pas. En ce qui me concerne, cette conversation est terminée, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, si ce n'est que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, ni les engagements que j'ai pris, pour le bien de mon avenir et mes intérêts personnels ! » déclare fermement Blaise, en amorçant un pas en arrière.

« C'est la dernière chance que je t'offre, pour revenir sur ta stupide décision ! Et je te déconseille vivement de me désobéir ! » rétorque sa mère, en lui saisissant l'avant bras d'une poigne puissante.

« Que se passera-t-il, Mère, si tel est le cas ? Me déshériter ne servirait à rien, vous le savez. Père s'est assuré qu'une partie importante de ses biens me revienne directement et vous ne pouvez pas plus me spolier de ce qu'il vous a légué. En outre, votre fortune personnelle ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Je n'en voudrais même pas, quand vous mourrez.  
Par ailleurs, comme je l'ai déjà rappelé tout à l'heure, je serai majeur dans deux jours. Je n'ai donc plus besoin de vous pour assurer ma subsistance. La fortune à laquelle j'aurais accès au jour de mes dix-sept ans y pourvoira largement.  
Alors je vous le dis une dernière fois : laissez-moi et ne m'approchez plus. Je ne vous suivrai pas et ne souscrirai pas plus à vos projets, Mère. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. » certifie Blaise, avec un calme imperturbable et se dégageant de la poigne de sa mère d'un geste sec.

« Il semble que tu aies fait ton choix. Très bien, tant pis pour toi. Tu auras à t'en repentir sous peu. Désormais, je n'ai plus de fils. N'oublie pas, tout à l'heure, de porter un toast à la santé et la bonne fortune de tes chers amis, Blaise. Grâce à eux, tu cours à ta perte.» affirme Madame Zabini, d'un ton dangereux, une lueur cruelle traversant ses yeux.

Blaise ne quitte pas son regard et sourit d'un air narquois.

« Je n'y manquerais pas, Mère. En attendant, permettez-moi de vous offrir une coupe de votre boisson favorite. » déclare-t-il, en allongeant son bras vers l'énorme saladier de punch qui se trouve sur le bout de la table, pour le renverser sur la cape de fourrure et les bottes en daim de sa mère.

Madame Zabini sursaute et son visage vire à une vilaine teinte grisâtre. Blaise se penche vers elle, le regard allumé d'une lueur défiante.

« Vous n'empoisonnerez pas ma vie, Mère, pas plus que celle des autres aujourd'hui. Et ne comptez pas figurer sur le testament que je ne manquerai pas de rédiger dès le jour de ma majorité. » siffle-t-il si bas, que seule sa mère, l'amant de celle-ci, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione et moi qui avons resserré les rangs autour de lui, avons pu l'entendre.

Sa mère, cette fois, ne cache pas un rictus de colère et de haine.

« Petit ingrat ! Après tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits pour toi ! » siffle-t-elle à son tour.

Mais Blaise n'a pas le temps de répliquer, car le compagnon de sa mère, se saisit du coude de cette dernière.

« Allons-y, très chère. Les Aurors commencent à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à nous. Quant à toi, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Blaise. » déclare-t-il en tournant les talons, non sans que Blaise ne lui rétorque auparavant :

« Vous non plus, salopard ! »

Quelques mètres plus loin, sortis de la foule, Madame Zabini et son compagnon Transplanent, tandis que Kingsley Shackelbolt vient vers nous.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » nous demande-t-il, avisant le saladier de punch renversé et le visage blême de Blaise

Blaise, qui continuait à fixer l'endroit d'où sa mère a disparu à nos yeux, se tourne lentement vers le nouveau Chef des Aurors.

« Faites analyser ce qu'il reste du punch au fond du saladier. Je ne serai guère étonné qu'il soit empoisonné » lui répond-il dans un souffle.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » s'enquiert Kingsley, à voix basse, lui aussi..

« Certain. Si son coup avait réussi, la moitié des personnes qui sont ici seraient mortes, empoisonnées, et elle serait sans doute aucun allée se présenter en grande pompe auprès de son futur Maître. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à raconter son exploit macabre pour entrer directement dans ses bonnes grâces. Ce n'est pas autrement, qu'elle doit envisager son intronisation auprès de lui. Oui, ça lui ressemble… Elle a toujours eu des idées de grandeur et s'arrange habituellement pour faire des entrées spectaculaires… » confirme Blaise, pâle et défait.

« De qui parlez-vous ? » demande Kingsley, tout en faisant signe à Tonks qui est avec notre prof de DCFM et Maugrey, de s'approcher.

« Ma mère. Lucrèce Zabini… Elle aurait aussi bien pu s'appeler Lucrèce Borgia*… » révèle Blaise, dont les mains tremblent maintenant.

Le Chef des Aurors réfléchit un court instant, en se passant la main sur le menton.

« A moins que quelqu'un l'ait vue faire, nous ne pourrons rien prouver, même si nous trouvons du poison dans le punch. En attendant, il vous faudra être prudent, mon petit. » déclare-t-il doucement, en serrant l'épaule de Blaise d'un geste amical et chaleureux.

Il demande ensuite à Maugrey et Tonks de vérifier toutes les boissons et les aliments de la table, après leur avoir brièvement expliqué la situation..

« Ça va prendre trop d'temps d'tout vérifier. Et cela paraîtrait suspect. Nous risquerions un mouvement d'panique. » fait remarquer Fol Œil dont l'œil Magique ne cesse de surveiller la foule.

« Qu'est ce que tu proposes d'autres ? Que nous nous procurions quelques centaines de Bézoard ? » rétorque Tonks, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Le mieux, je pense, serait de demander aux Elfes de Poudlard de tout remplacer. » murmure Madame De Paimpont

« Tu as raison. Enlevez et emmenez tout au labo de la Brigade. Le plus discrètement possible » ordonne le nouveau Chef des Aurors à Tonks et Fol Œil

« J'vais dire aux gars de s'placer devant la table, dos à la scène, comme pour être parés à intervenir en cas d'grabuge. Ils feront écran et personne n'y verra rien d'autre que du feu… Et j'vais envoyer trois gars porter ça au labo. Si cela te dérange pas, j'préfère rester et garder Tonks ici avec moi.» décide Maugrey, partant aussitôt pour mettre sa suggestion, qu'a approuvé Kingsley, à exécution.

« Je me charge de faire dresser un nouveau buffet. Tonks, reste avec Blaise pendant toute la cérémonie. » murmure Madame De Paimpont, en Transplanant aussitôt.

Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais moins de dix minutes plus tard, une nouvelle table est dressée et elle est de retour dans la seconde qui suit…

A l'instant même où Fudge arrive et monte les marches, en compagnie de son nouveau Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, sous les applaudissements de la foule et les crépitements des appareils photo des journalistes.

Un peu plus loin à ma gauche, Grand-Mère redresse fièrement la tête et me sourit…

_*****************_

_**Après-Midi au QG De L'OdP**_

**Acte 5 : Une Grande Première**

**Narcissa**

Ester, une jeune fille qui a été blessé au combat et porte un bras en écharpe, m'emmène dans un petit salon d'où je pourrais voir la cérémonie de remise des récompenses, m'affirme-t-elle.

« Mais comment puis-je y assister, quand je suis à Londres et que cela se passe à Pré Au Lard ? » m'enquiers-je, pour la énième fois, sceptique, mais curieuse dans le même temps.

« Installez-vous dans ce fauteuil, Madame Malfoy et je vais tout vous expliquer. » répond-elle, en me désignant un confortable fauteuil, devant lequel se trouve une assez grande boîte, dont la face tournée vers moi est en majeure partie en verre sombre un peu bombé.

Les Elfes du Manoir sont là, eux aussi, car ils souhaitaient voir leur « petit Maître Draco » recevoir la récompense et Ester les a invités à se joindre à nous. Ils sont assis par terre, de chaque côté du fauteuil et agitent doucement leurs oreilles, terriblement gênés, malgré mon approbation, d'être ici, sans avoir de travail à effectuer.

Ester prend des objets sur une table : une chose qui ressemble à un appareil photographique moderne et d'autres que je n'arrive pas à identifier, puis elle appuie sur un bouton situé sous le carré de verre sombre de la boite.

Et, sous les exclamations étouffées des Elfes, des points blancs et brillants, s'allument et dansent sur le verre, tandis qu'Esther place un objet bizarre sur sa tête. Cet objet ressemble à une paire de caches-oreilles sans fourrure, avec une tige recourbée qui vient se placer devant sa bouche.

« Tu m'entends, Lee ? Nous sommes en place. Allume ta caméra. » dit-elle dans la tige recourbée, en rivant son regard sur la boite, tout en appuyant sur un autre bouton, situé sur un petit objet, rectangulaire et plat, qu'elle tient dans la main.

Je ne puis empêcher mon propre regard de suivre le sien et…

Oh ! Merlin !

Il y a maintenant des maisons et des gens dans la boîte ! Tout est minuscule, les maisons comme les personnes, qui sont habillées de vêtements ayant toutes les nuances de gris, du plus clair au plus foncé ! Et ces gens bougent et sortent parfois de la boîte, mais je ne vois pas où ils vont ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas dans le salon !

Tout est blanc, gris ou noir, mais tout est plein de vie !

Et le plus curieux, c'est que j'entends la voix du jeune Lee sortir de la boîte !

« Je t'entends cinq sur cinq Ester ! Et toi ? » s'exclame-t-il, par-dessus le brouhaha de centaines de voix étouffées et lointaines.

« Idem ! L'image est parfaite également ! C'est fabuleux Lee ! Ça marche ! » s'exclame aussi Ester, radieuse et fière.

« Génial ! Je vais entrer dans le village et aller près de la scène ! J'ai l'autorisation de King pour me mettre aux premières loges ! Tu me diras si c'est bien cadré tout à l'heure ! Je te re-contacte dans vingt minutes ma grande ! » s'écrie Lee, très enthousiaste et fier lui aussi, au ton de sa voix.

Je suis fascinée !

Tout aussi fascinée que mes Elfes, qui ouvrent de grands yeux arrondis de surprise et d'émerveillement.

L'image tressaute maintenant dans la boîte et les gens se rapprochent, grandissant à mesure. Et au bout de quelque temps, nous pouvons surprendre des bribes de leurs conversations au passage.

Et, à voir les devantures des maisons et les écussons sur les robes des enfants qui se promènent, nous sommes bien en train de voir Pré Au Lard….

« Comment est-ce possible ? » m'enquiers-je, abasourdie

« Je vais vous expliquer, Madame Malfoy » répond Ester, en se penchant vers moi pour me montrer les objets qu'elle tient dans sa main ou posés sur ses genoux.

Caméra, écouteurs, micro, radio, télécommande, magnétoscope… Et la boîte qu'elle me désigne en l'appelant télévision.

C'est inouï ! Inouï !

Et ingénieux !

« Et vous dites que les Moldus utilisent ceci couramment ! » m'écrie-je presque, gagnée par l'enthousiasme et la curiosité de tout savoir de ces fabuleuses inventions.

« Oh ! Oui ! Ils l'utilisent quotidiennement ! Ils font des films, des émissions de variété, des documentaires ! Ils peuvent même filmer ce qu'il y a dans les océans ! Je vous emmènerai voir ça un jour, Madame Malfoy ! Vous verrez, c'est épatant ! » s'exclame Ester, avec fierté encore.

Epatant.. Oui… Je n'aurais certes pas utilisé ce mot, mais elle a raison, c'est épatant…

Même si je ne comprends pas tout.

Emission de variété, documentaire, film… qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Mon regard accroche de nouveau la boîte… la télévision… et je vois nettement des personnes assises… Parmi elles, se trouve Madame Weasley… Et c'est bien sa voix que j'entends également… Et là-bas, oui… C'est Madame Zabini dont j'ai fait la connaissance lors d'une fête chez les Parkinson, il y a quelques années.

Mais pourquoi remue-t-elle le punch ? Et qui est cet homme auprès d'elle ?

Mais Lee continue son tour d'horizon des spectateurs, revenant vers Madame Weasley et soudain…

« Oh ! Draco ! C'est mon fils ! » m'écrie-je, émerveillée

Draco vient vers moi, accompagné de ses amis, sous l'escorte des Aurors. Ils sont tous habillés comme des Moldus et le jeune Ronald Weasley porte une toute petite fille sur ses épaules.

Lee leur explique maintenant ce qu'il fait et j'entends nettement la voix de mon fils :

« Ah ! Génial ! Est-ce que je peux… » dit-il, avant d'être interrompu par un autre fils Weasley, qui leur recommande, à lui et ses amis, d'aller plus loin, du coté où se trouvent les marches montant vers l'estrade.

Draco adresse un petit coucou à Lee et j'ai l'impression que c'est à moi que ce geste est destiné.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux…

« Ester ! Tu me reçois toujours ? » demande soudain le jeune Lee

« Cinq sur cinq ! Le cadrage est parfait Lee ! » répond Ester.

« Ok ! Mais je vais interrompre un peu la transmission, Ester. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde ici et on commence à me regarder bizarrement, même si personne ne peut voir le matériel. Je vais aller de l'autre côté du buffet et faire comme si j'allais servir le cocktail tout à l'heure. Je vous re-contacte dans quinze minutes ! » déclare Lee, mettant déjà son projet à exécution.

« OK ! » acquiesce Ester , au moment où l'image se brouille et que les points blancs recommencent à danser sur le verre.

« Inouï, oui, vraiment inouï ! C'est extraordinaire ! » m'écrie-je, avec un ravissement sincère.

« Oui ! C'est une véritable révolution pour le Monde Sorcier ! Mais nous ne révèlerons cela qu'après la guerre, histoire de garder le secret et de pouvoir continuer à espionner Voldemort en toute tranquillité ! » déclare Ester, en appuyant sur un bouton du petit objet rectangulaire qu'elle a appelé télécommande.

Espionner…

Oh ! Bien sûr ! C'est comme ça qu'ils font !

« Ainsi, c'est ce procédé que vous utilisez pour voir ce qui se passe au Manoir… » dis-je dans un souffle..

« Oui… Depuis mardi soir. C'est Roi Dobby qui a installé les caméras et les micros un peu partout dans la maison et le parc. Et c'est comme ça que les Anges Gardiens ont pu aider votre fils et les autres quand ils sont venus vous chercher. » précise Ester.

« Les Anges gardiens. Madame De Paimpont y a fait allusion tout à l'heure… En quoi cela consiste-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je, sincèrement curieuse.

« Ce sont des observateurs qui se mettent devant les écrans de télévision et informent ceux qui sont sur le terrain de ce qui se passe alentour, grâce aux écouteurs et aux micros. Ça permet d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Nous en avions aussi au Terrier et croyez-moi, ils ont sauvé pas mal de vies d'après ce que je sais. Ils prévenaient les nôtres quand un Mangemort les prenaient à revers… » explique Ester, avant d'ajouter, un peu emphatique et pompeuse : « Mais ne parlons plus de cela pour l'instant. Nous avons mieux à faire ! Aujourd'hui, Madame Malfoy, va avoir lieu une grande première ! Le premier Reportage Sorcier, en direct de Pré Au Lard ! Et vous pourrez vous vanter plus tard d'y avoir assisté ! »

Et moi je ris doucement à voir son air…

Et elle se met à rire avec moi.

Merlin !…

Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je serai dans ce salon de la maison de ma tante Walburga, à découvrir une fabuleuse invention d'origine Moldue et à partager un moment de complicité joyeuse avec une jeune fille de Sang Mêlé, dans l'attente de voir mon fils recevoir une récompense pour avoir défié et déjoué le Monstre !

J'aurais crié à la folie !

Et prié le ciel que ce soit vrai…

Et je suis là. Dans cette maison qui appartient désormais à Harry Potter, sous les soins attentifs et généreux de la famille Weasley, appréciant la compagnie bruyante de tous les jeunes membres de l'Ordre du Phénix fondé par Albus Dumbledore…

Lucius me tuera quand il apprendra cela…

Car il l'apprendra, je ne me fais guère d'illusion. Le Monstre le fera bien évader un jour…

« C'est merveilleux Ester ! Lee a dit que vous aviez travaillé durement sur ce projet. Sincèrement, j'espère qu'il vous apportera la fortune. » déclare-je, en toute franchise.

« Lee, Alicia, Monsieur Weasley et moi, oui. Nous avons travaillé à plein temps ou presque sur ce projet pendant plus de sept mois ! La base d'Espionnage a coûté une fortune en Gallions aussi. Mais le résultat est là et je suis vraiment heureuse que nous ayons abouti. Parce que beaucoup de vies vont être sauvées grâce à cela » me confie-t-elle, le visage grave.

« Mon époux ne cessait de répéter que Monsieur Weasley est un farfelu idiot et sans ambition et que les Moldus sont inférieurs en tout aux sorciers… Je suis heureuse de constater à quel point il a tort… » avoue-je dans un souffle

« Monsieur Weasley idiot ? Ah ! Ça ! Pour avoir tort, il a tort votre mari ! Monsieur Weasley a mille idées à l'heure ! Et il ne manque pas d'ambition… Il fait le travail qui lui plait et le rend heureux. Enfin, jusqu'à présent… Maintenant qu'il a été bombardé Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, il est obligé de supporter Fudge au quotidien. Mais, comme il dit, c'est pour un temps et c'est un sacrifice nécessaire pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort. » déclare la jeune fille, qui manifeste une admiration évidente pour Monsieur Weasley.

« Il fait ce qui lui plait comme travail et cela le rend heureux… Il a raison… Entièrement raison. » conviens-je, un peu triste soudain.

Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir en faire autant !…

Mais il n'est pas trop tard, me dis-je l'instant d'après…

Non, il n'est pas trop tard. Je suis libre maintenant et mon fils est libre lui aussi…

Oui, nous allons pouvoir faire ce qui nous plait et nous rend heureux, nous aussi, maintenant…

Et n'est-ce pas là, la plus belle des récompenses après toutes ces années de patience et de souffrance ?

« Tu es là Lee ? Les vingt minutes sont écoulées ! Nous sommes à l'écoute ! Dis-nous tout ! Et surtout montre-nous tout ! » s'exclame Ester dans son micro, après avoir de nouveau appuyé sur le bouton de la télécommande.

Presque instantanément, les images de Pré Au Lard reviennent sur la télévision..

« Un instant ma Grande ! J'allais justement vous contacter, Fudge est arrivé. Je vais me Désillusionner et poser un Sort de Silence autour de moi avant… Comme tu sais, personne ne peux voir la caméra, mes écouteurs et le micro. Alors je ne voudrais pas passer pour un fou en ayant l'air de parler tout seul dans le vide… » répond Lee à voix basse, en se baissant derrière la table dressée pour un cocktail.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau mouvement de caméra balaye la table, avant de se promener sur le public, très nombreux.

Nous pouvons voir Madame Longdubat, Madame Weasley et toute sa famille, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes venues assister à l'événement, tandis que Lee se promène à nouveau le long du premier rang et que sa voix s'élève, claire et nette, sur le ton des commentateurs de matchs de Quidditch…

« Mesdames et Mesdemoiselles les téléspectatrices, Messieurs les téléspectateurs, bonjour !  
Ici Lee Jordan, Premier Grand Reporter de la Télévision Sorcière, en direct de Pré Au Lard, pour vous présenter la Cérémonie Officielle qui sera présidée par Monsieur le Ministre Fudge, en l'Honneur et pour la Gloire des Héros du jour !  
En effet, en ce samedi 2 novembre 1996, à 15h30 précisément, Messieurs Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Draco Malfoy, ainsi que Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, se verront remettre, par le Ministre Fudge et Arthur Weasley, le nouveau Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat du Ministère de la Magie, la Médaille d'Or Du Mérite Magique, ainsi que la somme coquette de 250 Gallions, en récompense de leurs actes héroïques !  
Rappelons les faits qui leur valent ces honneurs et récompenses hautement mérités si vous le voulez bien !  
Dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre 1996, Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Longdubat, Malfoy et Mademoiselle Granger, se sont, au péril de leur vie, engagés dans une mission de sauvetage, au Manoir Malfoy, où était retenue contre son gré, la charmante Madame Narcissa Malfoy, par le Grand Affreux en Chef en personne ou, si vous préférez, celui qui se fait pompeusement appeler Lord Voldemort, de son vrai nom : Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
La malheureuse Madame Narcissa Malfoy, était prisonnière dans un sombre cachot secret de sa propre demeure et gardée par une vingtaine de terribles geôliers, communément appelés Mangemorts ! Un combat acharné, aussi bien aérien que terrestre, s'est engagé, sur l'initiative des Vilains, contre les Gentils ! Il s'est soldé par la victoire incontestable de nos cinq jeunes héros et la libération de la captive !  
Un résultat extraordinaire, compte tenu de la jeunesse de nos héros, qui sont seulement en Sixième année à Poudlard, je le rappelle ! Extraordinaire également, compte tenu qu'ils ont très peu utilisé leur baguette et, que lorsqu'ils l'ont fait, ils ont seulement jeté quelques Sorts Défensifs, quand les Mangemorts, eux, n'ont pas hésité à utiliser la Magie Noire et des Avada Kedavra ! Mais un résultat logique, si nous considérons le fait que l'intelligence, l'inventivité, la puissance, la précision et le talent se trouvaient du côté de nos valeureux vainqueurs…  
Mais assez de bla, bla, bla ! Le Ministre, Cornelius Fudge et le Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, l'éminent Arthur Weasley, montent les marches de l'estrade sur laquelle nos admirables héros vont être appelés dans quelques instants ! Et comme je suis bien élevé, je vais leur laisser la parole ! Mais je ne manquerai pas de la reprendre à la fin de la cérémonie, moment où j'espère pouvoir obtenir une interview exclusive de nos héros ! » déclare Lee, avec… talent je dirais… et sous les applaudissements de la foule à l'arrivée du Ministre et de Monsieur Weasley sur l'estrade.

A mes côtés, Ester sourit, tout comme moi. On dirait que la foule applaudit aux commentaires du jeune Lee…

Sur l'écran de la télévision, la scène est éclairée par des projecteurs de lumière et le Ministre lève les bras, fier comme un paon, tandis que Monsieur Weasley, beaucoup plus modeste, se tient sur le côté de la petite table, sur laquelle doivent se trouver les médailles et les sacs de Gallions.

Ce que nous pouvons vérifier quelques courts instants plus tard, car manifestement, Lee Jordan a choisi de monter sur l'estrade, lui aussi…

Merlin !…

Il est bien courageux de prendre un tel risque ! Si des Aurors le repéraient...

Mais après tout, il est vrai qu'il a déclaré avoir l'autorisation du Chef des Aurors pour s'approcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Ministre entame un discours ennuyeux, qui ne fait guère que rappeler les évènements.

« Le discours de Lee était beaucoup plus captivant et amusant, même s'il portait sur le même sujet, vous ne trouvez pas ? » chuchote Ester avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Je souris et approuve tout à fait… J'ai moi aussi trouvé Lee très éloquent…

Ah ! Mais voilà enfin que Fudge appelle mon fils et ses amis !

Et, oh ! Merlin !

La foule applaudit bien davantage que tout à l'heure, c'est une véritable ovation ! Et les flashs des appareils photographiques des journalistes crépitent encore plus qu'à l'arrivée de Fudge…

Oh ! Le sourire éblouissant de Draco !

Et le jeune Harry, qui rougit semble-t-il… Il paraît si intimidé… Non, gêné plutôt !

Le jeune Longdubat, lui, se redresse fièrement et Ronald Weasley ose faire un petit signe, en direction de sa famille sans doute, avec un sourire lumineux, lui aussi…

Et Mademoiselle Granger ! Elle est si jolie, droite, fière et toute souriante…

Ils sont si beaux tous les cinq dans leur tenue Moldue…

Oh ! Merlin !

Une tenue Moldue !…

« Ils ont vraiment du toupet ! Nous allons encore avoir droit aux hurlements de rage de Voldemort demain matin quand il va ouvrir la Gazette. Oser porter une tenue Moldue pour recevoir la Médaille d'Or du Mérite Magique !… Je me demande lequel d'entre eux a eu cette idée… C'est machiavélique dans un sens… ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit encore une idée de Harry ça ! » s'exclame la jeune Ester, le visage joyeux…

« Vous croyez que Harry Potter… » dis-je, étonnée

« Oh ! Oui ! L'idée du feu d'artifice avec des saynètes représentant des personnages Moldus et son bouquet final, au Manoir Malfoy, pour souhaiter un joyeux Halloween à Voldemort, c'était lui ! » déclare-t-elle, avec un grand sourire

Ainsi donc, je n'avais pas rêvé ce feu d'artifice et son bouquet final où le jeune Potter faisait ce geste obscène…

Oh…

Je comprends beaucoup mieux les inquiétudes de Madame Weasley… Il y a vraiment de quoi se faire du souci, si ces jeunes gens ont toujours des idées aussi… provocantes…

Mais chassant ces inquiétudes, je reporte mon attention sur la cérémonie.

Fudge demande maintenant à Draco et ses amis de s'aligner sur le côté et Lee Jordan choisit manifestement de se mettre à côté du Ministre, pour que nous voyions bien les visages des jeunes Héros du jour.

« Harry Potter ! » s'exclame Monsieur Weasley en tendant une première Médaille et un sac de Gallions au Ministre.

Harry Potter avance d'un pas, sous les très bruyantes acclamations du public, et Fudge lui met la Médaille autour du cou, avant de lui remettre le sac de Gallions.

« Un discours ! Un discours ! » scande avec enthousiasme la foule.

Le jeune Harry rougit encore une fois, mais le Ministre l'encourage d'un signe de tête et l'invite à se tourner vers le public.

« Je… Euh… Je dédie cette Médaille à mon père et à ma mère, qui ont sacrifié leur vie pour me sauver… Et… Euh… A mon parrain, Sirius Black, qui s'est battu avec courage contre les idées propagées par Voldemort. Et enfin, à mon ami, le Roi qui se reconnaîtra, qui est lui aussi un brave parmi les braves et un modèle pour la Communauté Magique… » déclare-t-il, avant de faire un pas en arrière pour se replacer dans le groupe.

Il y a un cri d'effroi qui parcourt la foule, au nom de Voldemort, suivi d'un court silence, immédiatement rompu sur l'initiative des quatre jeunes gens qui attendent leur tour pour recevoir leur récompense.

Ils sont aussitôt, suivi par Arthur Weasley et le nouveau Chef des Aurors qui entraînent avec eux le public et une nouvelle ovation s'élève, durant quelques minutes…

« Ça ! Vous voyez, c'est Harry ! Il n'y a que lui pour oser un coup pareil ! Prononcer le nom de Voldemort devant toute une foule ! Et remercier Sirius Black et Roi Dobby aussi ! » s'exclame Ester, qui applaudit de bon cœur…

Et je me rends compte que j'applaudis aussi fort qu'elle, tandis que sur l'écran, Lee nous montre Dobby, assis au premier rang, juste à côté de Madame De Paimpont radieuse. Dobby agite ses oreilles, un sourire extraordinaire sur son visage…

« Dobby ! Dobby ! » s'exclament les Elfes du Manoir, agitant les oreilles avec force, en souriant et applaudissant eux aussi maintenant, de toute la force de leurs petites mains….

Puis, Lee revient vers Fudge qui lève les bras pour réclamer le silence et Arthur Weasley annonce, avec toute la fierté d'un père :

« Ronald Weasley ! »

Le jeune Ronald avance, comme son ami un peu plus tôt et se courbe considérablement (Il est si grand !) pour que Fudge puisse lui mettre sa Médaille autour du cou, avant de lui remettre une bourse bien rebondie.

Le public, une fois de plus, réclame un discours.

Ronald Weasley, beaucoup plus à l'aise que Harry Potter, n'hésite pas une seconde à se tourner vers les spectateurs.

« Ça ! « s'exclame-t-il en levant bien haut sa Médaille, « C'est pour mes parents, mes frères et tous nos amis, qui se sont battus avec courage au Terrier ! Et c'est aussi pour les Aurors et pour la mémoire de ceux d'entre eux qui y ont laissé la vie ! »

Il est immédiatement ovationné lui aussi, mais, comme Harry, il se retire modestement auprès de ses camarades, tandis que Madame Weasley, sa fille et ses fils applaudissent à tout rompre, en scandant son nom.…

« Ça c'est chouette ! Il a pensé aux copains et aux Aurors ! » commente Ester, toute émue.

« Neville Longdubat ! » appelle maintenant Monsieur Weasley

Neville Longdubat s'avance, droit, fier, le torse bombé devant le Ministre et reçoit sa récompense le visage sérieux, une larme discrète au coin de l'œil, sous les applaudissements nourris.

Lui aussi, montre sa Médaille, la levant haut dans son poing serré, avant de prendre une inspiration profonde :

« Pour mon père et ma mère dont je suis fier et heureux d'être leur fils ! Pour ma Grand-Mère qui m'a transmis son courage, sa loyauté et son sens de l'honneur ! Et pour mes amis, qui m'ont accordé leur confiance et m'ont fait l'honneur d'accepter que je combatte à leurs côtés ! » s'exclame-t-il, d'une voix ferme malgré son émotion visible.

La foule applaudit à tout rompre, comme pour Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley et lui aussi rentre dans le rang, dans l'attente que l'ovation cesse.

Sa Grand-Mère s'est levée, droite et fière et elle lance des étincelles de couleur rouge et or vers le ciel.

« Je les trouve modestes. Ils pourraient fanfaronner mais aucun ne le fait. » remarque Ester.

Elle a raison.

« Hermione Granger ! » cite Arthur Weasley.

La jeune fille avance d'un pas léger, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et elle fait une petite révérence au Ministre quand il lui a remis la Médaille et la bourse de Gallions.

« Pour mes parents bien sûr ! Pour les nés Moldus comme moi, pour les « Sang mêlé », comme Harry, pour les « Sang Pur », comme Ron, Neville et Draco ! Venez nous rejoindre dans la lutte ! » ose-t-elle proclamer, en levant le poing qui serre la Médaille d'Or qu'elle vient de recevoir.

« Oh ! Alors là ! Elle est encore plus culottée que Harry ! » applaudit Ester avec un sourire immense.

Sur l'écran de télévision, l'image tourne et nous pouvons voir que tout le monde est debout, sifflant et applaudissant à tout rompre. Les vivats explosent de toute part…

Mais je crois que le plus enthousiaste, c'est ce jeune Bulgare, Viktor Krum…

« Elle va nous ramener du monde là ! Ça va se bousculer pour entrer dans l'Ordre ! » s'exclame Lee, par-dessus les centaines de voix…

« Oh ! Regardez la tête de Fudge ! » s'exclame encore Ester, alors que Lee a reporté son attention sur l'estrade.

« Oui… Il ne doit pas savoir s'il doit être heureux de ce succès ou s'inquiéter de son avenir. Si cette jeune fille se présentait aux élections face à lui, il aurait du souci à se faire. » dis-je, pouffant de rire, heureuse et détendue comme jamais je ne l'ai été.

Ester rit, elle aussi, et m'approuve.

Enfin, les applaudissements s'éteignent et cette fois, c'est mon fils qui va être appelé à recevoir sa récompense.

Et je sens mon cœur se serrer de joie et de fierté…

De crainte aussi…

Comment la foule va-t-elle l'accueillir ?

« Draco Malfoy ! » annonce clairement Arthur Weasley, en accordant un hochement de tête et un sourire à mon fils

Mon fils s'avance, la tête et le front haut, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je vois briller dans ses yeux toute la fierté et l'émotion qu'il ressent…

Je le comprends…

Ce moment est extraordinaire pour lui, qui a dû lutter si fort pour se libérer du joug de son père et les principes qui lui ont été inculqués depuis son tout jeune âge…

Il a eu tant à souffrir…

« Pour les Weasley, ma famille d'adoption et de cœur ! Pour tous les Rebelles de Serpentards qui redorent le blason de notre Maison ! Pour nos Anges gardiens ! Et surtout… Pour toi, Maman !… » déclare-t-il, en laissant une larme s'échapper…

« Oh ! Mon Fils ! Mon chéri ! Mon tout petit !… » murmure-je, en me laissant glisser de mon fauteuil, pour venir effleurer l'écran de la télévision, là où se trouve son visage ému, avant que l'image vienne se fixer sur Ginevra Weasley, une jeune fille blonde que je ne connais pas, le jeune Théodore Nott, une autre jeune fille et deux jeunes gens de Serpentard, qui se redressent fièrement…

« Ecoutez comme il est applaudi, Madame Malfoy !… Et il a pensé aux Anges Gardiens… C'est vraiment gentil de sa part… » me dit Ester, en venant entourer mes épaules de son bras.

Oui… Il est applaudi mon fils…

Et j'en suis heureuse et si fière !…

Mais j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir le serrer contre mon cœur…

Qu'il me tarde de le revoir !

Sur l'écran, le Ministre Fudge porte un toast à mon fils et ses amis, puis convie les invités d'honneur et les spectateurs au cocktail offert par le Ministère de la Magie.

Et au même moment, un feu d'artifice explose dans le ciel !

Un feu d'artifice qui nous montre les visages souriants géants de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Draco et la jeune Hermione Granger…

La foule s'exclame de joie et des fusées probablement multicolores explosent à leur tour, entourant les effigies de feu, de fleurs géantes et d'étoiles scintillantes.

Et un superbe phénix tourne autour de tout cela.

« Ah ! Les Jumeaux ! Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient faire une surprise à Harry et les autres ! Oh ! C'est géant ! » s'exclament Lee et Ester.

« C'est magnifique ! Si vous pouviez voir ces couleurs ! » s'écrie encore Lee, de l'admiration dans la voix

Je veux bien le croire, car ce que nous voyons est déjà superbe.

« Bien, c'est la fin de cette Cérémonie. Nos héros se sont comportés avec humilité et l'émotion est sur tous les visages. La liesse s'est emparée des cœurs et les sorcières et sorciers de notre communauté sont à la fête.  
Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longdubat, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, reçoivent les félicitations des Officiels du Ministère, de leurs familles et de leurs amis proches.  
Ils ont tout dit, je crois, de ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Aussi, je ne me comporterai pas comme un vulgaire paparazzi, je laisse cela à mes confrères d'une certaine presse écrite que je ne nommerai pas, et je vais laisser les Héros apprécier le reste de cette fin d'après-midi, en toute quiétude, avec leurs familles et amis proches.  
C'était Lee Jordan, en direct de Pré Au Lard, qui vous dit au revoir et à bientôt ! » conclue Lee Jordan, avec beaucoup de tact…

Les images, nous montrent Draco et ses amis, effectivement entourés de la famille Weasley, d'un bel homme que je ne connais pas mais qui a l'air très proche de Madame De Paimpont, de Remus Lupin, d'Albus Dumbledore et de tous les membres de l'Ordre puis remontent vers le ciel et le feu d'artifice…

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi émue de toute ma vie…

Quant les images s'évanouissent, Ester sort une « cassette » du magnétoscope et me la remet.

« Voilà, Madame Malfoy. Vous pourrez regarder encore et encore la Cérémonie. Cela vous fera un beau souvenir que vous pourrez montrer à vos petits enfants plus tard. » me dit-elle en souriant.

Je prends cet objet d'une main tremblante.

Il est à mes yeux plus précieux que tous les joyaux du monde…

Et il me tarde de pouvoir remercier Lee Jordan, de m'avoir offert ce merveilleux cadeau…

* * *

* Lucrèce Borgia : Célèbre empoisonneuse Italienne…. Bien que cette réputation soit remise en cause…

...

...

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	9. Escapades Nocturnes 1

Disclaimer: Cf chap 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal, ma super bêta!

...

**Escapade Nocturne 1/2**

_**Samedi 2 novembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Souvenirs De Jeunesse**

**Remus**

Dès que les jeunes sont à l'abri dans l'enceinte du château, Nally et moi nous dirigeons vers la cabane de Hagrid. Le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux, nous attend, assis sur les marches en planches de chênes épaisses, Crockdur à ses pieds.

Le molosse se lève pour venir nous faire la fête dès qu'il nous voit et Hagrid a toutes les peines du monde à le ramener auprès de lui.

« Crockdur ! Espèce d'âne bâté ! Reviens ici ! » s'exclame-t-il, entre deux reniflements

Crockdur, maté par la poigne puissante de son Maître, consent à cesser de baver abondamment sur nous et s'allonge sur le sol, la tête entre les pattes.

« Ah ! Vous avez vu cette Cérémonie ! Les braves gamins ! » s'exclame Hagrid, ému, les yeux rougis et se mouchant dans la petite nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs qui lui tient lieu de mouchoir…

« Oui. C'était très réussi. » répond Nally, en lui souriant avec affection.

« Ah ! Ils auraient été tellement fiers ! James, Lily et Sirius ! Les Longdubat aussi ! Mais pour sûr, que ce vaurien de Lucius Malfoy se serait étouffé de rage, lui ! Ah ! Draco Malfoy… Qui aurait cru, en le voyant si trouillard et teigneux, pas plus tard que l'an dernier encore, qu'il ferait preuve de bravoure et serait si affectueux avec sa maman ! Et le petit Longdubat ! Il était si maladroit ! Et voilà qu'il est maintenant aussi habile et courageux que les autres ! Des braves petits, oui ! Des braves petits…. » s'épanche-t-il, pleurant et se mouchant de plus belle.

« Vous avez raison, Hagrid. Et ils méritaient tout à fait cette récompense. » approuve encore Nally.

Hagrid range son mouchoir dans l'une des nombreuses poches de son manteau en peau de taupe et regarde un instant dans le vague.

« Oui… Et la roue tourne. Après les parents, voilà maintenant que c'est au tour des enfants de se battre contre Vous-Savez-Qui… C'est terrible… Terrible… De si jeunes enfants, quand des adultes se cachent pour trembler… C'est pas normal. Non, c'est pas normal ça…Y en a qui devraient en prendre de la graine de ces braves gamins ! » déclare-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

« L'appel d'Hermione sera peut-être entendu… » fais-je, assez peu convaincu cependant.

Car si l'appel d'Hermione a reçu tous les suffrages dans l'euphorie du moment, j'ai bien peur qu'une fois refroidis, les esprits y réfléchissent à mille fois avant de s'engager… du moins, chez les adultes. Les gamins de Poudlard, eux, pourraient bien se laisser gagner par la fièvre, sans mesurer vraiment les conséquences de leur engagement pour la plupart et ce sera à nous, leurs professeurs, de leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, refreiner leur enthousiasme et surtout les préparer au mieux…

Oui… Les préparer au mieux…

Car je crains que leur implication dans la lutte soit finalement inévitable d'ici quelques mois au plus…

« Oui, qui sait hein ! Y en a qui se secoueront peut-être les Ciseburines* . Mais ce n'est pas de ça que vous vouliez me parler, je devine… Allez, dites-moi, de quel service avez-vous besoin ? » demande Hagrid, en inspirant une grande goulée d'air, avant de se lever.

« La moto de Sirius, Hagrid. Voilà ce que nous sommes venus chercher… » répond Nally avec douceur.

« Ah ! Elle est à Harry, maintenant. Enfin, je suppose qu'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce que je la prête à vous deux… Elle est là-bas, derrière. J'en ai pris grand soin et elle est comme neuve ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ?… Non… Oubliez ma question… Moins j'en sais, mieux c'est… » déclare Hagrid, en nous invitant à le suivre, d'un geste de la main.

« Oh… Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à vous répondre Hagrid. Tout comme Albus, je vous accorde toute ma confiance… » affirme Nally, avant d'être interrompue, d'un geste de la main du Gardien des Clés qui se tourne pour nous faire face alors que nous contournions sa cabane.

Hagrid secoue la tête avec force, de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite.

« Non ! Non ! Ne dites rien !… Non !… J'ai parfois du mal à tenir ma langue et moins j'en sais, moins je peux en dire !… C'est pas ma faute vous savez ? C'est juste que je ne pense jamais à la malice… Et y en a qui en profitent… » se récrie-t-il, en toute simplicité, d'un air attristé et contrit tout à la fois.

Nally, pose une main sur son avant bras et lui sourit.

« Nous le savons tous, Hagrid. Vous êtes sans doute le plus brave des amis et le plus loyal également. C'est bien pour cela, que nous avons confiance en vous. Pour cela aussi, que nous avons beaucoup d'affection pour vous. » lui assure-t-elle avec sincérité.

« Ah… Tu es bien brave toi aussi, ma petite Nally. Tu nous as manqué toutes ces années… A lui surtout. » affirme Hagrid, en désignant le château de la tête, avant d'ajouter. « Il était plus le même après ton départ, tu sais. Il ne souriait plus jamais, il restait dans sa coquille et même la forêt ne recevait plus sa visite, si ce n'était quand il avait besoin d'une plante ou quelque chose pour ses Potions… Mais des promenades, il n'en faisait plus guère … Mais ça va mieux, maintenant… Oui… Beaucoup mieux… »

« Vous m'avez tous manqués également. Et lui plus que tout autre… » répond Nally dans un souffle.

« Ça, je n'en doute pas. Il n'y avait qu'à voir, quand vous étiez des gamins… Inséparables et amoureux… Je vous ai vu, quelque fois, la nuit, dans la Forêt… On aurait dit que vous étiez seuls au monde. J'en n'ai jamais parlé à personne.. Non, jamais…. Pas même à Dumbledore ! Mais après tout, vous faisiez pas de mal, hein ! Les animaux et les centaures s'y trompaient pas non plus d'ailleurs. Ils vous regardaient un peu et puis ils s'en allaient sans faire de bruit. Ils respectaient votre intimité et vos sentiments… Oui… Du moins, c'est ce que m'a dit Firenze… Mais sûr que Minerva et Horace Slugorn auraient chanté une autre chanson s'ils avaient su ! Enfin, surtout Minerva. Parce que Horace Slugorn, lui, il vous passait tout, à vous deux et Lily ! Je parie même qu'il en aurait souri et aurait plaidé votre cause et l'indulgence de Minerva ! » s'exclame Hagrid, éclatant ensuite d'un grand rire sonore qui résonne dans la nuit.

Nally rit également. Et nous reprenons notre chemin.

Hagrid nous mène vers la forêt sombre et menaçante dans la nuit noire à peine éclairée par un beau croissant de lune et de pâles étoiles que voilent parfois des lambeaux de nuages.

« Alors, comme ça, vous vous promeniez dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit, Severus et toi ! Vous êtes vraiment des cachottiers… Et de bien mauvais exemples pour Harry ! Et Severus qui est allé lui reprocher à plusieurs reprises de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs ! Il pouvait parler, tiens ! » fais-je remarquer, un peu moqueur…

« Oui, nous nous promenions la nuit dans la Forêt Interdite… Mais jamais les nuits de pleine lune… Ces nuits là, nous vous les laissions, à vous autres, les Maraudeurs… » réplique Nally, sous un nouvel éclat de rire bruyant de Hagrid…

« Vous le saviez ? » m'enquiers-je, étonné et ralentissant le pas pour laisser quelques longueurs d'avance à notre guide

« Naturellement ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est sur vous, que Severus a fait ses premières armes en tant qu'espion ! Mais il s'est vite lassé. Vous n'étiez pas assez méfiants la plupart du temps. Même s'il a parfois continué à « jouer » avec vous… » répond doucement Nally, moqueuse à son tour.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'arrête, au beau milieu du sentier que nous suivons depuis quelques instants maintenant.

« Mais alors… Pourquoi est-il venu, cette nuit là, dans la cabane… Il devait savoir ce qui l'attendait au bout… Et pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit à Albus, à propos des transformations en Animagus de James, Sirius et Peter, pas même l'année où Sirius s'est évadé d'Azkaban…» dis-je, à voix basse, sincèrement interrogateur.

Ce pourrait-il que Severus ait su Sirius innocent des accusations portées contre lui ?

Nally se pend à mon bras et m'entraîne à la suite de Hagrid qui a pris, en quelques pas, une avance considérable sur nous, avant de me répondre.

« Ça, c'est à lui que tu devras le demander, Remus. De même que Harry, d'ailleurs. Severus ne cesse de s'étonner qu'il ne soit pas encore venu lui demander quelques explications sur certains évènements… » déclare-t-elle de sa voix douce.

« Je me sens idiot, tu sais… Bien souvent je m'en suis voulu de ne pas être intervenu, quand James et Sirius, surtout Sirius d'ailleurs, allaient trop loin… » avoue-je, dans un souffle.

« Remus, c'est à Sev que tu devrais dire tout cela. » insiste-t-elle gentiment.

« Je sais… Je le ferais dès que l'occasion se présentera. » réponds-je, me sentant maintenant suffisamment solide dans mes relations amicales avec Severus, pour enfin aborder toutes ces questions.

Devant nous, Hagrid s'est arrêté dans une petite clairière, entourée d'une haute barrière de branchages, dans laquelle il s'affaire à pratiquer une ouverture assez large.

Enfin, il avance de deux pas, puis, d'un coup de baguette, il souffle sur les feuilles mortes qui se sont accumulées sur le sol et nous voyons apparaître une bâche de tissu imperméable marron, tendue par des piquets de bois. Hagrid arrache la bâche du sol et la moto de Sirius apparaît, ses chromes luisant sous les pâles rayons du croissant de lune…

« Voilà l'engin ! » s'exclame-t-il, fier et ému à la fois…

Puis il descend dans la fosse tapissée de planches bien jointes et imperméabilisées, et entreprend de remonter la lourde moto et son side-car à l'air libre par la rampe qu'il a creusée dans la terre.

Nally et moi le remercions, puis, après avoir pris soin de bien nous couvrir, nous montons sur la moto, Nally s'accrochant à ma taille.

Et quand le moteur ronronne, au premier coup de kick, je reviens des années en arrière, quand nous nous offrions des petites escapades nocturnes avec James, Sirius et Peter et je sens un souffle de jeunesse caresser mon visage en même temps que le vent…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous envolons à vive allure, vers Sawley…

**********

**Acte 2 : Poolyocop Dreeselpyne**

**Hermione**

A peine avons-nous terminé notre dessert, que nous nous empressons de confier Miho et Alioth à Gabe Harrison, pour rejoindre la Salle d'Entraînement.

Draco et les Serpentards du Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance arrivent plus tard, par groupe de deux ou trois et à une ou deux minutes d'intervalle, pour éviter de se faire repérer.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été suivies » déclare Phillipa, qui est la dernière avec Elinor

« Et moi, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas été suivies. Ni aucun des autres groupes. » assure Harry, qui sort des vestiaires, souriant et repliant la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Comment peux-tu en être si certain, quand vous étiez ici avant nous ? » s'enquiert Lucy, dubitative.

« Mmmm… Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire ça… » fait mine de réfléchir Harry.

« Allez ! Ne nous fais pas languir… » le prie Draco, comme s'il ne savait pas.

« Mmmm… Ok… Alors, écoutez bien… Je vais vous livrer l'une des clés fondamentales du succès du trio d'explorateurs nocturnes des couloirs et du parc de Poudlard, que nous formons, Ron, Hermione et moi-même. C'est un moyen infaillible pour échapper à Rusard et son infernale Miss Teigne. Et aux profs aussi. Un moyen de savoir où se trouve chaque personne présente dans le château … Mais je vous préviens, c'est vraiment Top Secret… » déclare Harry, regardant tour à tour tous les membres du Comité, l'air infiniment sérieux et même un peu conspirateur.

On dirait qu'il est d'humeur taquine, ce soir.

« Abrège, Potter. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit… » intervient Magda, un peu impatiente.

« Harry. Ici, nous nous appelons par nos prénoms, Magda. » répond Harry, avec un sourire un peu espiègle.

Ce qui me confirme son état d'esprit et je m'en réjouis, car c'est promesse d'une réunion détendue…

En revanche, je ne sais pas si tous les Serpentards vont goûter la plaisanterie…

Ni Ginny d'ailleurs…

« Ok… Alors abrège, Harry. J'ai encore un devoir de botanique à faire et je voudrais pouvoir faire un tour à la bibliothèque avant le couvre-feu ! » rétorque aussi vite Magda.

« Ah ! La ! La ! Tu n'as aucun sens du suspens, ni de la reconnaissance, Magda… Je vais mettre à votre disposition un artefact unique, un objet d'une valeur inestimable, témoignage du génie Gryffondor, héritage des Maraudeurs en personne, un moyen de suivre Parkinson pas à pas, sans vous mouiller ni même sortir de votre lit et voilà comment tu me remercies !…. Tss, Tss, Tss… Il faut être gentille, Magda, avec ceux qui vous aident et ménager leurs effets !… Surtout que cet artefact est le seul objet ayant appartenu à la fois à mon Père, à mon Parrain et mon oncle d'adoption, qui me soit revenu par les méandres du hasard. Tu comprends donc, que j'y tiens vraiment beaucoup. » déclare Harry en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et fronçant les sourcils, dans un simulacre de bouderie.

« Oh ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se prosterne à tes pieds tout de même ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as reçu une médaille qu'il y a de quoi attraper la grosse tête ! Alors : ou tu nous le prêtes ton précieux artefact ou tu te le mets là où je pense ! » s'exclame Magda, visiblement irritée.

Elle avait raison de dire qu'il ne fallait pas trop la chatouiller, Magda…

Elle ressemble à Ginny quand elle est en colère : le même genre d'emportement fougueux, menton relevé et regard flamboyant…

Harry éclate de rire.

« Excellent ! Tu viens de passer le test ! » s'exclame-t-il à son tour.

« Quel test ? Tu deviens dingue ou quoi ? » demande Magda, interloquée et un peu rouge de colère.

« Nan… Je voulais juste m'assurer que la personne à laquelle je vais confier cet artefact unique et pur produit Gryffondor, avait assez de traits de caractère de ma Maison pour apprécier, à sa juste valeur, l'objet que je vais lui confier ! Et surtout, en faire bon usage ! Et tu viens de passer le test, Magda. Tu viens de réagir avec une vivacité et une fougue toute Gryffondor ! Aussi, vais-je te prêter cet objet Ô combien précieux pour moi ! Tu en seras la détentrice temporaire et la responsable. Prends en grand soin, j'y tiens vraiment…» répond Harry dans un sourire sincère, en lui tendant sa Carte.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas les autres ? Tiens, Higgs, par exemple, le Choixpeau a hésité à le mettre à Gryffondor… » demande Magda, étonnée mais flattée aussi semble-t-il, en se saisissant vivement de l'artefact….

Elle n'est, en tout cas, pas vexée une seconde par la petite provocation de Harry concernant ses traits de caractères commun avec les Gryffondors…

« Vous êtes, toi et tes camarades de Maison du Comité, dans la fosse aux Serpents et vous êtes par conséquent les plus à même pour intervenir en cas d'urgence. Mais c'est à toi que je confie cela parce que tu es en Quatrième année et que les pro-Voldemort surveilleront de préférence les plus âgées des Serpentards Rebelles, ceux qu'ils penseront les plus dangereux. Ils ne s'imagineront pas que nous ayons pu te confier un rôle important, ni que tu détiens un artefact qui te permettra de surveiller leurs allées et venues.. Tu pourras organiser des tours de garde, cependant fait en sorte que seuls les membres du Comité en connaissent l'existence…» explique Harry, tandis que Magda déplie la Carte… désactivée.

Oui… Taquin Harry… Il va faire durer le plaisir…

« Un vieux morceau de parchemin vierge, à moitié mangé aux mites ! C'est ça, la clé de votre réussite ? » demande Magda, avec une moue dégoûtée, et tenant la Carte en l'air, du pouce et de l'index.

« Ah ! Sacrilège ! Oser qualifier la merveilleuse Carte du Maraudeur de vieux morceau de parchemin à moitié mangé par les mites ! Finalement, je ne sais pas si tu mérites l'honneur que je viens de te faire en te la confiant, Magda… » déclame Harry, une main sur le cœur et l'air déçu.

« Et ! Attendez ! Quelque chose s'inscrit sur le dos, là ! » s'exclame soudainement Neville, l'air vivement intéressé.

Il se penche, pour lire péniblement ce qui s'est inscrit sur le parchemin que Magda tient à l'envers :

« Monsieur Cornedrue présente ses hommages à Monsieur Longdubat et lui conseille de prendre des leçons de lecture à l'envers accélérée s'il ne veut plus avoir l'air idiot en ânonnant… »

Draco éclate de rire, tout comme Harry, Ron et moi, tandis que Magda retourne vers elle le parchemin, pour vérifier ce qui est écrit.

Mais le message a changé.

« Monsieur Patmol trouve Mademoiselle Collins bien jolie mais lui conseille néanmoins d'apprendre à tenir un parchemin à l'endroit… » décrypte-t-elle à son tour

Magda, sourcils froncés, remet le parchemin dans le bon sens, et, encore une fois, le message s'efface pour laisser place à un troisième.

« Monsieur Lunard apprécie hautement que Mademoiselle Collins lui ait remis la tête à l'endroit et aime beaucoup ses belles joues roses et son nez mutin…»

Magda devient rouge comme une pivoine et jette vivement le parchemin sur la table…tandis qu'un quatrième message s'inscrit :

« Monsieur Queudver approuve mais aurait apprécié que la jolie Mademoiselle Collins ne le jette pas comme une vieille chaussette…»

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! Une blague de chez Zonko ? C'est ça ta Carte, Potter ? Un parchemin qui débite des fadaises ? » s'exclame Magda, assez furieuse.

« Sois charitable et arrête de la chambrer, Harry. Montre leur…» interviens-je finalement, car les autres ne goûtent visiblement pas non plus à la plaisanterie…

Sauf peut-être Blaise, qui a l'air de penser que quelque chose d'autre se cache sous les apparences, tandis qu'il examine à son tour le parchemin.

« Ouais… C'est encore un de vos trucs mystérieux, hein… » suppose-t-il, avec son fameux sourire en coin.

« Comment ça, ENCORE un de nos trucs mystérieux ?… » demande Ron, haussant les sourcils.

« Quelque chose comme les trucs que vous avez évoqués quand vous avez reçu vos récompenses… Tu sais, le Roi qui se reconnaîtra, les Weasley qui ont adopté Draco et tous ces propos qui ressemblaient à des noms de codes… Des noms de code comme Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudver… et d'autres encore…» répond Blaise, en fixant son regard sur nous.

Et je devine qu'il pense encore aux Anges Gardiens…

« Ah ! Ce n'est pas si mystérieux que ça ! Les Weasley, ont toujours été une épine dans le pied de mon père et de Voldemort… Révéler qu'ils m'ont « adopté », c'est avoir la garantie de les mettre en rage… Et le Roi, c'est le surnom donné à un ami de Harry, qu'il n'a pas voulu mouiller pour lui éviter des embrouilles, mais auquel il voulait rendre hommage. » explique Draco, en haussant les épaules d'un air décontracté et de dire que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

« Et Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudvert, sont les surnoms des Maraudeurs, les auteurs de cet artefact. » renchérit Harry avec un rien de fierté dans la voix

« Oui… Je veux bien vous croire… » admet Blaise, avec un clin d'œil vers Draco et Harry, qui signifie qu'il n'est pas dupe.

« Ouais… Ben tout ça, ça ne nous dit pas ce que c'est que cette chose !… » s'exclame Marian en désignant la Carte et en plissant le nez de dégoût devant son aspect de vieux parchemin sale et usé.

Harry reprend la Carte des mains de Blaise et l'étale sur la table, du côté vierge de toute écriture, avant de regarder Marian, d'un air assez guindé.

« Cette « chose », Marian, c'est une Carte… » commence-t-il, avant d'être interrompu.

« Drôle de Carte ! Elle représente quoi ? Un désert aux horizons illimités ? » demande Elinor Lobban, un peu agacée à son tour.

« Nan… Attends, tu vas voir. » répond Harry, posant sa baguette sur le parchemin et prononçant la formule :

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Et la Carte s'active lentement, sous les yeux ronds des Serpentards Rebelles, de Neville, Luna et Ginny…

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ? C'est bien un truc de Gryffondor ça !… Merde alors ! C'est incroyable ! » s'exclame Marian, éberlué, en voyant les traits se préciser et les étiquettes, dont beaucoup se déplacent, apparaître sur toute la surface du parchemin.

Les Serpentards Rebelles, Neville et Luna, cette fois vivement intéressés, se penchent comme un seul homme sur la Carte et la scrutent de toute part, la bouche à moitié ouverte de surprise.

Ginny, elle, regarde Harry d'un air mortifié, l'air de dire qu'il aurait pu la tenir au courant de l'existence de cette Carte bien avant ce soir…

Mais je la connais, sa petite vexation ne durera pas longtemps.

« Regardez-moi ça !… Il y a tout là-dessus !… Et tout le monde ! Même les fantômes apparaissent !… C'est génial ! » s'exclame Magda, ravie et franchement admirative maintenant…

« Ouais… Et c'est mon père et ses amis qui l'ont faites…. » déclare Harry, en se rengorgeant avec fierté encore une fois.

« C'est à Serdaigle, qu'ils auraient dû être, pas à Gryffondor… » murmure Lucy, l'air émerveillée

« Nan… C'est indubitablement une réalisation Gryffondor, ça ! Les Serdaigles sont très intelligents, mais pas assez inventifs, imaginatifs et créatifs pour avoir l'idée de fabriquer un truc pareil, à seule fin de braver les règlements de l'école… A part toi, Luna, bien sûr… Mais toi, tu es une exception.…» objecte Ron avec un clin d'œil pour Luna qui lui sourit en retour.

« Ouais… T'as raison… » l'approuve Gil Travers, avant d'ajouter en bavant presque d'envie : « Vous avez dû pouvoir en faire, des trucs interdits, grâce à cette Carte !…»

« Ça ! C'est sûr !… » sourit Harry, en nous lançant un coup d'œil complice, à Ron et moi

« Qui étaient-ils, les amis de ton père qui ont créé cette Carte ? » s'enquiert Daphnée, sincèrement curieuse et admirative elle aussi.

« Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. » répond Harry avec beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix.

« Tu oublies le rat… » fait remarquer Draco en faisant la grimace.

« Sûrement pas ! Lui, c'est un minable et un parasite! Il ne devait que les regarder faire et en profiter tout à son aise après ! » assène durement Harry.

« Ouais… C'est bien son genre… » convient Draco, grimaçant de nouveau.

Harry approuve avec force hochements de tête.

« Remus Lupin, comme le professeur Lupin ? » s'enquiert alors Kate avec une pointe de scepticisme.

« Lui-même ! Oui ! Difficile d'imaginer qu'un prof a pu être un adolescent espiègle qui enfreignait les règles de l'école, hein ! » s'exclame Ron, avec un large sourire.

Kate acquiesce, l'air d'essayer d'imaginer notre professeur adolescent et mutin…

« En tout cas, je comprends maintenant ce que tu voulais dire Draco, quand tu m'as assuré que les Gryffondors avaient des moyens que nous n'avons pas… Merlin !… C'est vrai que nous allons pouvoir surveiller les allées et venues de Parkinson et les autres sans prendre trop de risques… » murmure Phillipa en caressant la carte du bout des doigts.

« Oui… Sans compter ce que ces trois là nous cachent encore… » intervient Ginny avec un coup d'œil plein de reproches vers nous.

Harry la prend par les épaules pour la rapprocher de lui, puis se penche vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose et Ginny ouvre des yeux ronds de stupeur. Elle regarde maintenant Harry, la bouche ouverte et avec une sorte de respect dans le regard. Puis elle sourit et lui donne un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Nul doute qu'il lui a parlé de ses Miroirs… et qu'elle ne lui en veut plus de lui avoir caché la Carte après avoir reçu la primeur de cette information là.

Mais soudain, Martha pointe une étiquette en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qui est-ce, ça : Poolyocop Dreeselpyne ? … Drôle de nom… Vous connaissez, vous autres ? » demande-t-elle, détournant l'attention que tout le monde avait reportée sur Harry et Ginny…

Aussitôt, nous regardons tous l'endroit de la Carte qu'elle désigne, dans un coin de la salle commune de Serpentard, non loin d'un groupe d'élèves constitué de Brandburgy, les Thorpe et quelques-uns des plus âgés de leur bande.

« Jamais entendu parler avant… » répond Draco, sourcils froncés également…

« Moi non plus… » confirment les autres.

« Mmmm… C'est forcément quelqu'un que vous connaissez, mais sous un autre nom… » interviens-je, ne voyant pas d'autre solution.

« Ou alors, la Carte cafouille… » déclare Kate, avec une moue hautement déçue

« Nan… Elle marche très bien et ne ment jamais… Elle a désigné Pettigrow alors qu'il était sous sa forme Animagus et Bartemius Croupton quand il avait pris du Polynectar afin de se faire passer pour Maugrey Fol œil… » affirme Harry, sourcils froncés sur le mystère du nom inconnu…

« Bartemius Croupton ? Le type du Ministère qui a disparu ? » s'enquiert Théo en relevant vivement la tête.

« Non, Bartemius Croupton Junior, son fils… Son père et sa mère l'ont fait évader d'Azkaban… Sa mère a pris sa place en prison et y est morte. Et pour le remercier de l'avoir extirpé de là-bas et l'avoir protégé, Junior, qui était un fidèle de Voldemort, a tué son père à l'époque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il a ensuite réduit le corps à l'état d'un seul os et l'a enterré devant la cabane de Hagrid…» répond Ron, en continuant de fixer l'étiquette portant le nom bizarre.

« Ah… Décidément, vous en savez toujours plus que la Gazette vous ! Il faudra que tu nous en dises davantage un jour, sur cette histoire là… Ou que vous écriviez vraiment vos mémoires tous les trois… » fait remarquer Blaise, avec un clin d'œil à Ron.

« Ouais, mon pote ! Tu as raison ! Les Reporters de la Gazette ne valent pas tripette à côté de nous ! Nous avons vraiment de quoi écrire un Best Seller ! » convient Ron en lui assénant une claque amicale dans le dos.

« En attendant ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait au sujet de ce : Poolyocop Dreeselpyne ? » demande Martha, sourcils droit interrogatif et désireuse de recentrer le débat.

« Vous ne faites rien ! » répond la voix du professeur Snape, qui vient d'entrer dans la Salle d'Entraînement et s'avance jusqu'à nous.

Tout le monde se redresse respectueusement et Harry s'écarte pour lui permettre de voir la table et la Carte étalée.

« Ah… La Carte du Maraudeur… Bonne idée de l'utiliser. » fait remarquer notre prof avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Il fût un temps pas si lointain où vous n'auriez pas dit ça, Monsieur. » répond Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

« Il fût un temps, Monsieur Potter, où je me serais fait un plaisir de vous coller la plus monstrueuse des retenues et où je vous aurais décompté un nombre phénoménal de points pour seulement posséder cette Carte… Mais les temps changent… Ceci dit, Monsieur Potter, tout médaillé que vous soyez, effacez ce sourire insolent de votre visage si vous ne voulez pas que je saisisse l'occasion de le faire maintenant. » déclare le professeur Snape, en prenant son air le moins avenant de sa panoplie de Maître es Espion…

« Qui est ce Poolyocop Dreeselpyne, professeur ? » demande Draco, tandis que Harry se tourne vers Ron et moi en nous faisant un clin d'œil de connivence, à l'abri du regard des autres.

Notre prof de Potion nous joue une petite comédie…

« Celui qui vous évitera de surveiller les mouvements ennemis dans la salle commune et le dortoir des filles durant la nuit. » répond son Parrain, l'air imperturbable

« Mais encore, Monsieur ? » insiste Draco.

« Un Farfadet d'Ecosse » révèle son Parrain.

« Oh ! Cette affreuse statuette ! » s'exclame Marian Higgs.

« Cette affreuse statuette, qui n'en est pas une, est un merveilleux espion, Monsieur Higgs. Et ne dites jamais ce que vous venez de dire devant lui… Il vous en cuirait… » fait remarquer le professeur Snape, l'air sévère et le ton sec.

« Euh… Oui Monsieur. » répond Marian, en se mettant presque au garde à vous.

C'est vrai qu'il a tout intérêt de ne pas vexer ce Poolyocop Dreeselpyne, car les Farfadets d'Ecosse sont réputés pour les innombrables mauvais tours qu'ils sont capables de jouer pour se venger… Certains Sorciers seraient même devenus fous à force d'en être victime…

« Bien… J'ai la réponse à vos questions, Monsieur Potter. C'est oui et oui. Lorsque vous aurez déterminé vos besoins, faites-le moi savoir. » déclare-t-il mystérieusement, avant de se tourner vers les Rebelles de Serpentard pour ajouter: « Il vous reste quarante-cinq minutes avant de regagner votre dortoir. Ne traînez pas, Rusard est de très mauvaise humeur ce soir. Une nouvelle plaque commémorative est apparue dans la salle des trophées, à la gloire des héros du jour… Une jolie plaque en or gravée de lettres d'argent… Autrement dit, du nettoyage supplémentaire pour lui… »

« Zut… Qui a eu cette mauvaise idée ? » grimace Harry

« Poudlard… Le château adore les trophées, les médailles et les plaques commémoratives… Histoire de rappeler les exploits de ses anciens protégés… » explique le professeur, avec un sourire en coin.

« Je parie que c'est un truc de Godric Gryffondor, ça ! Accumuler les Trophées pour étaler ses victoires aux yeux de chacun et s'en vanter c'est bien son genre ! » s'exclame Draco, moqueur, en donnant une claque dans le dos de Ron

« Nan !… Je parie que c'est un truc de Serpentard ! C'est bouffi d'orgueil ! Je le vois tout à fait, arborant une médaille et passant et repassant devant les autres tout en les regardant avec fatuité et dédain…Un peu comme ton père…» réplique Ron en éclatant de rire.

« Non… Je parie, moi, que c'est le sentimentalisme idiot de Poufsouffle qui est à l'origine de cette salle.. » propose plutôt Blaise

« Oh… J'aurais dit que c'était Serdaigle ! Elle était très versée sur l'histoire et la préservation de la mémoire du temps qui passe. » fait doucement remarquer Luna qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici.

« Eh, bien… Vous avez tous raison. Comme pour le Choixpeau, cette décision a été prise d'un commun accord par les Fondateurs… Et probablement leurs motivations étaient-elles animées par les différents motifs que vous avez proposés… » déclare le professeur Snape avec un demi-sourire sarcastique.

« Moui… Moi, ce qui me plait dans cette idée, c'est la pensée de Brandburgy obligé de nettoyer et briquer cette chose au cours d'une retenue… » confesse Draco, extatique.

« Oui ! Ça, ce serait glauque et vexant pour lui ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » s'exclame Ron, hilare.

« En attendant, faites en sorte que cela ne vous arrive pas à vous… Et Monsieur Zabini, passez par mon bureau avant de rentrer, j'ai à vous parler. Il vous reste maintenant 38 minutes » conclue le professeur Snape, en tournant les talons pour quitter la Salle d'Entraînement dans une envolée de sa cape.

Il a raison…

Il vaudrait mieux que nous nous dépêchions de mettre fin à notre réunion et de rentrer avant de nous faire prendre par Rusard…

**********

**Acte 3 : La Demande De Madame Malfoy**

**Lee**

A peine suis-je arrivé au QG, qu'Ester me fait signe de monter discrètement la rejoindre à l'étage.

Madame Malfoy veut me voir, me dit-elle tout bas, en me conduisant dans la chambre où cette dernière se repose.

« Oh ! Monsieur Jordan ! » m'accueille avec un sourire lumineux Madame Malfoy, en se redressant à demi du fauteuil situé près de la cheminée où flambent de belles bûches.

C'est que ce n'est pas dans n'importe quelle chambre que Madame Malfoy a été installée ! C'est la chambre des anciens Maîtres de maison…

Bon, d'accord, elle est plutôt défraîchie et aurait bien besoin qu'on y fasse quelques travaux pour la rénover. Mais cela reste une belle chambre, spacieuse et bien chauffée… Enfin, si on ne s'attarde pas trop sur le mobilier sombre, presque noir, lourd de sculptures tarabiscotées de feuillages et de serpents …

« Je vous en prie, restez assise, Madame » dis-je, en me précipitant vers Madame Malfoy, un peu vacillante.

« Oh ! Non ! Je veux être debout pour vous remercier comme il se doit du merveilleux cadeau que vous m'avez fait. » répond-elle, sur un dernier effort pour se mettre debout.

Elle me sourit, me tend une main pâle puis me saisit finalement celle que je lui présente entre les deux siennes, fines, douces et un peu fraîches.

Et une larme roule sur sa joue…

« Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point j'apprécie ce que vous avez fait pour que je puisse voir mon fils recevoir cette récompense, Monsieur Jordan ! » s'exclame-t-elle, souriant au travers des larmes.

Cela me touche. Elle a l'air si fragile, débarrassée de son masque froid et hautain que je lui ai vu ces dernières années, quand je la croisais à King Cross.

« Lee… Appelez-moi Lee, comme tout le monde ici, Madame. Vous savez, cela a été un grand plaisir pour moi. Et une occasion de tester notre matériel pour un usage beaucoup plus agréable que celui pour lequel il a été mis au point. » assure-je, en toute sincérité.

« Oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire et cela me va droit au cœur que vous y ayez pensé. C'était vraiment merveilleux de voir Draco et cette très belle cérémonie ! Mais assoyez-vous auprès de moi. » m'invite-t-elle, en se rassoyant elle-même.

« Merci, Madame » réponds-je, en prenant place dans le deuxième fauteuil disponible.

Madame Malfoy, fixe son regard clair dans le mien et semble hésitante. Puis, sur une inspiration plus profonde, elle se lance :

« Lee… Ester m'a montré le matériel que vous utilisez. J'ai compris maintenant comment vous pouvez savoir ce qui se passe au Manoir. Je n'ai guère envie de voir cela moi-même. Je sais trop, déjà, comment les choses peuvent se dérouler là-bas et j'admire sincèrement celles et ceux d'entre vous qui se relayent pour observer tout ce qui s'y passe. Cependant, depuis que j'ai vu la Cérémonie, je ne cesse de penser à ce que vous m'avez proposé ce matin : voir mon fils et ses amis venir à mon secours… Je voudrais pouvoir mesurer les risques qu'ils ont pris, le courage dont ils ont fait preuve… » m'explique-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir et de supplication dans le regard.

Je me sens pâlir…

« Je… Merlin ! Je… Madame Weasley me tuera si elle apprend que j'ai fait ça !… » m'écrie-je, sincèrement effrayé à l'idée du savon monumental que je me prendrais !

Madame Malfoy laisse échapper un petit rire.

« C'est vrai que Madame Weasley est impressionnante quand elle exprime sa colère » convient-elle, les yeux pétillants

En colère ?

Oh ! Mais elle n'a pas vu Madame Weasley en colère ! A peine juste un peu contrariée !

Moi, je sais ce que cela donne, une Molly Weasley en colère !

Oh ! Oui ! Je le sais !

Et je ne voudrais vraiment pas être l'objet de son courroux !

« Impressionnante ? Oh ! Mais ce matin, ce n'était rien ! Vous auriez dû la voir quand le Terrier a été attaqué et que Fred a été blessé ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que les Médicomages de Ste Mangouste ont pu lui rendre forme humaine à celui qui a osé s'attaquer à son petit ! Moi, j'ai vu le résultat et je peux vous dire que Madame Weasley n'est pas seulement impressionnante mais terriblement redoutable ! C'est même pire que ça ! C'est… C'est… Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort ! Mais c'est effrayant et même terrifiant, je vous jure ! Pire que d'avoir les Mangemorts aux fesses ! Et je sais de quoi je parle ! » m'écrie-je presque, exagérant à peine, tandis qu'un frisson glacé me remonte le dos.

Madame Malfoy rit encore, puis se penche vers moi.

« Alors, nous ferons en sorte qu'elle ne le sache pas… » murmure-t-elle, un peu conspiratrice et enjôleuse.

Oh ! La ! La !

Mais elle aussi est redoutable, à sa façon !

Pour un peu, j'accèderai à sa demande au péril de ma vie !

« Oh ! Vous… Vous êtes une Serpentard, Madame Malfoy ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Et elle rit, sincèrement, franchement…

« Oui… J'en suis une !... S'il vous plait, Lee… Ester m'a dit que vous pourriez me montrer des passages choisis, pour que je puisse voir l'essentiel. Il paraît que le feu d'artifice était vraiment réussi et que Draco et Mademoiselle Granger ont fait preuve d'un flegme tout britannique, tandis que les jeunes Potter, Weasley et Longdubat étaient extraordinaires de virtuosité sur leurs balais. D'après elle, même Viktor Krum a été impressionné par leur brio… » insiste Madame Malfoy, sans artifice cette fois.

Et cela m'est tout aussi difficile de ne pas céder à son souhait.

« C'est vrai » conviens-je, hésitant, avant d'ajouter : « Harry, Ron et Neville ont vraiment pris de sacrés risques pour échapper aux Mangemorts. Leur talent et leur sang-froid ont fait toute la différence, c'est sûr. Quant à Draco et Hermione, ils font réellement un bon tandem. Calme, réfléchi et efficace. Je vous jure que parfois, on aurait dit qu'ils entretenaient une conversation mondaine, comme l'a fait remarquer Ginny qui était leur Ange Gardien. Ils ont été remarquables tous les deux ! Vraiment remarquables ! »

« Ginny, c'est la fille des Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? Qui étaient les autres Anges Gardiens ? » s'enquiert Madame Malfoy, curieuse soudain.

« Pour le Manoir, Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood. Et au Terrier, Percy Weasley, sa fiancée Pénélope Deauclair, le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que Marian Higgs, Gil Travers et Phillipa Sawyers, trois Septième année de Serpentard. » réponds-je

« Théodore Nott ! Eh, bien ! Son père ne serait guère heureux d'apprendre cela ! Je comprends, maintenant, ce qu'il faisait au premier rang, avec Mademoiselle Weasley. Et des Serpentards, dîtes-vous… Je ne les connais pas… Oh ! Ce sont les jeunes gens que vous avez montrés tout à l'heure ! » s'exclame-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants.

Et elle respire l'enthousiasme communicatif et l'intérêt sincère.

L'admiration aussi…

« Oui… Ils méritaient ça… Ils ont fait un boulot formidable ! Vraiment, ils sont faits pour ça ! Ils étaient si calmes dans leurs indications, malgré les choses terribles qu'ils ont vues sur les écrans et la vitesse à laquelle les choses allaient ! Mais ils ont tenu bon jusqu'au bout, sans flancher. » lui apprends-je, souriant moi aussi.

« Alors, ils sont aussi courageux que celles et ceux qui se sont battus. » affirme-t-elle, visiblement appréciative.

« Oh ! Oui ! Surtout qu'ils ont fait cela au pied levé, sans entraînement avant et sans avoir jamais été confrontés à une telle situation… Et c'était vraiment terrible vous savez » fais-je remarquer, avec un frisson rétrospectif

Le visage de Madame Malfoy devient grave et elle se penche vers moi, pour mettre sa main fraîche sur la mienne, comme pour me réconforter.

« Oui… Ester m'a montré les photographies que la Gazette a publiées. Cela semblait effectivement terrible. Vous avez tous été très courageux. Je ne crois pas que j'aurai été capable moi-même, de faire preuve d'autant de bravoure. » déclare-t-elle, avant de se recaler dans son fauteuil.

Elle semble triste soudain, son regard assombrit se perdant dans les flammes de l'âtre. Et je me sens en devoir de la détromper de la mauvaise opinion qu'elle semble avoir d'elle-même.

« Oh ! Vous avez fait preuve de courage, vous aussi, Madame ! Rester toutes ces années au Manoir, cela ne devait pas être joyeux. Et ces derniers mois, avec la présence permanente de Voldemort, ce devait être encore pire ! Quant aux derniers jours, vous avez dû beaucoup souffrir, enfermée dans ce Cachot…» dis-je, sincèrement peiné pour elle.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit pauvrement.

« Mon fils, voilà ce qui m'a donné ce courage. L'espoir que mon fils ouvre un jour les yeux et vienne vers moi. L'attente a été longue, souvent douloureuse, les doutes fréquents et les craintes nombreuses, mais finalement, elle a été récompensée l'été dernier… Et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je suis ici, parmi vous tous. La seule chose qui manque, pour que mon bonheur soit complet, c'est de pouvoir serrer mon fils contre mon cœur.» me confie-t-elle, en laissant une larme s'échapper de ses yeux.

Et cette confidence, cette confiance qu'elle m'accorde, m'émeuvent profondément.

« Votre fils a beaucoup d'affection pour vous, Madame. Vous savez, je ne le connaissais pas bien à Poudlard, puisqu'il n'était pas de la même année que moi, mais je le tenais pour un fieffé connard à l'époque. Ce qu'il était assurément d'ailleurs. Depuis, il a vraiment beaucoup changé ! Et maintenant, avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville, il fait une sacrée bande ! Sincèrement, je plains les partisans de Voldemort qui sont à Poudlard ! Parce que moi, pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais avoir ces cinq là comme adversaires ! » assure-je, franchement, avec l'espoir de la distraire de sa tristesse.

Son sourire se fait tendre, à l'évocation de son fils.

Elle tamponne ses yeux avec son mouchoir de dentelle, puis elle me fixe d'un regard intense.

« S'il vous plait, montrez-moi, Lee ! Montrez-moi comme mon fils est courageux. Montrez-moi comme il est fort ! Cela me permettrait de me faire moins de soucis pour lui. » souffle-t-elle, l'air suppliante.

Je déglutis difficilement et je craque cette fois…

Tant pis si Madame Weasley me tombe dessus à bras raccourcis. Je ne peux rester indifférent et refuser davantage d'accéder à cette demande…

Je capitule devant son inquiétude…

« D'accord… Mais plus tard. Je vais faire un montage et je vous le montrerai quand Madame Weasley sera occupée ailleurs. Je suis de la première garde près des écrans cette nuit. J'aurais sans doute le temps… Et je sais que nous attendons une jeune femme et son petit garçon. Je suis sûr que demain, Madame Weasley sera retenue un moment avec eux et alors, je vous montrerai… » dis-je dans un souffle moi aussi..

Son visage se détend et elle soupire de soulagement.

Et m'offre un joli sourire.

« Merci, Lee. » murmure-t-elle, tandis qu'elle s'appuie, visiblement épuisée, sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Madame. Je pense que Madame Weasley ne va pas tarder à vous apporter votre repas et vous aider à vous coucher. Passez une bonne nuit, Madame. Et soyez rassurée, Draco sait se défendre. Ce sont les partisans de Voldemort, qui doivent se faire du souci. Pas vous » certifie-je, avec conviction.

Elle me sourit et me remercie encore pour le cadeau que je lui ai fait…

Et cela me fait plaisir qu'elle ait apprécié et surtout qu'elle ait eu la joie et la fierté de voir son fils à l'honneur…

C'était si peu, pour moi et cela représente tellement pour elle…

***********

**Acte 4 : Prise De Commandement**

**Draco**

A peine Parrain a-t-il refermé la porte derrière lui, que je me tourne vers Harry, haussant un sourcil interrogatif. Je n'ai, cependant, pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, car Blaise me devance.

« Peut-on savoir à quelles questions la réponse est oui ? » s'enquiert-il sans détour

« J'ai demandé tout à l'heure au professeur Snape si l'on pouvait mettre à notre disposition certains moyens techniques et logistiques qui pourraient nous être utiles. » répond Harry avec un sourire.

A cette réponse, une lueur vivement intéressée s'allume dans le regard de Blaise.

« Quels genres de moyens ? » demande-t-il, le ton de sa voix faussement neutre et le corps tendu d'intérêt vers Harry.

Oh… Je crois que mon camarade de Serpentard va se casser les dents pour ce soir….

Car Harry nous fait son sourire carnassier.

Celui qu'il arbore quand il a une idée Serpentard arrosée à la sauce Gryffondor ou une idée Gryffondor arrosée à la sauce Serpentard. Au choix… Et qu'il n'est pas décidé à partager tout de suite, histoire de la peaufiner un peu avant de la révéler…

« Du genre qui devrait particulièrement t'intéresser, Blaise. » répond-il, énigmatique…

Et voilà ! Je l'aurais parié !… Il va encore nous faire languir !…

Et à son expression espiègle, nous ne sommes pas près d'en savoir davantage !

Il est joueur, Harry, ce soir !

« Vraiment ? » insiste Blaise en plissant les yeux.

« Vraiment… Mais tu découvriras en quoi cela consiste, quand le moment sera venu. En attendant, fais-moi tout simplement confiance, Blaise… » répond Harry, souriant toujours, mais le regard pénétrant, maintenant.

Blaise se frotte le menton, sans se dérober au regard perçant de Harry. Il est facile de deviner qu'il pèse sa décision. Après tout, faire confiance à un Gryffondor, cela n'a rien de naturel, pour un Serpentard…

Loin s'en faut !

Blaise tergiverse quelque dix à vingt secondes, puis, sur son sourire en coin, il capitule.

« Je pense pouvoir faire ça. Après tout, rien que cette Carte du Maraudeur prouve que tu as des ressources intéressantes… Si le reste est de la même veine, cela devrait effectivement me convenir… » déclare-t-il en se recalant dans son fauteuil, avant d'ajouter : « Et puis la confiance que tu nous accordes en la mettant à notre disposition, cette Carte, vaut largement que nous te fassions confiance, nous aussi… »

Harry hoche la tête, satisfait.

Je le suis, moi aussi.

Car il n'y a pas plus méfiant que Blaise dans notre groupe et s'il accepte de faire confiance sans restriction à mes amis, alors le Comité sera solide et avancera rapidement dans ses plans et ses entreprises…

Oh ! Putain !

Maintenant que j'y pense, cela ne m'étonnerai pas que tous les mystères de Harry, n'ont d'autre but que de tester encore la solidité du groupe, la capacité de ses membres à se faire confiance sans restriction !…

Oui… Harry teste la confiance de mes camarades envers les Gryffondors… Et il le fait, en leur donnant sa confiance d'abord… C'est bien lui, ça…

Sa méthode est provocante, dans la pure tradition Gryffondor avec ses blagues vaseuses, son espièglerie… Mais elle est aussi terriblement subtile sous couvert de balourdise et de farce épaisse… Car il a bien annoncé à Magda qu'il la testait, en riant aux éclats et l'air de plaisanter, alors qu'il la testait bien des plus sérieusement dans le fond, comme il vient de tester Blaise…

Oh ! Le saloupiot ! Je parie qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter là en plus !

Ouais… Nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises…

Je me demande jusqu'où il va aller tiens !…

Durant les cinq secondes que m'ont prises mes réflexions, Magda, qui a replié la Carte du Maraudeur et la couve d'un regard empreint de respect et de fierté à l'idée d'en être dorénavant la responsable, ne semble pas décidée à en rester là où Blaise a capitulé..

« Ces moyens, ce sont encore des trucs qui viennent des Maraudeurs ? » demande-t-elle, avec un rien de curiosité avide et pleine d'espoir.

« Nan… Pas cette fois ! Cette fois, c'est Madame De Paimpont qui va être notre fournisseur. Quoique… L'idée de l'un des moyens que j'ai demandés, me vient d'un artefact que je tiens de deux des Maraudeurs et l'autre, de ceux que je considère comme leurs successeurs, ceux qui m'ont donné la Carte… » répond Harry, sans rien lever du voile du mystère…

Sauf pour Ron et Hermione, semble-t-il, car ces deux là échangent un regard entendu. De toute évidence, ils savent de quoi il s'agit…

Mais de toute évidence aussi, ils n'en diront pas plus que Harry…

Rhaaaaaaaaa !… Saurons-nous un jour tout ce qu'ils ont partagé et tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est trois là ?

« Bon… Ok ! En attendant que tu sois décidé à nous en dire plus là-dessus, il me semble qu'il serait temps de définir notre stratégie de surveillance. » suggère Phillipa, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Patience, Phillipa. Vous aurez tout le temps, quand vous serez revenus dans les Cachots, de vous organiser pour les premiers tours de garde auprès de la Carte. Il y a autre chose à prendre en considération en plus du problème qui nous préoccupe aujourd'hui. Hermione, Ron et moi avons pu en discuter un peu tout à l'heure. C'est qu'il n'y a pas que Parkinson qu'il va nous falloir surveiller, mais aussi les autres… » répond Harry, l'air vraiment sérieux cette fois.

Et là, je devine qu'il pense aussi à débusquer l'Espion de Poudlard…

Mais de cela non plus, il n'en parlera pas maintenant…

Phillipa fait la grimace et hoche la tête en signe de négation.

« C'est impossible, Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas être partout à la fois… » affirme-t-elle, avec raison.

C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Mais ça, je soupçonne le trio d'en avoir discuté aussi…

Et déjà avoir une solution à ce problème…

« Nous sommes bien d'accord là-dessus. C'est pourquoi il nous faudra élargir le Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance et voir avec le professeur Lupin s'il y a possibilité d'améliorer la Carte. Et pourquoi pas, d'en fabriquer d'autres… » intervient Hermione, confirmant mon soupçon.

Qu'est-ce que je disais !…

Je savais bien qu'il fallait faire appel à eux et leur capacité à mettre sur pied des plans à grande échelle en un temps record !…

« Oh… Je suppose que vous avez déjà des idées d'améliorations… Et à combien veux-tu élargir le Comité ? Qui allons-nous inclure dedans ? » demande Gil, vivement intéressé.

« Pour les améliorations, oui, nous avons une ou deux idées. Mais nous ne savons pas encore si c'est réalisable. Nous nous occuperons de cela demain matin… Pour le Comité, il faut faire appel aux autres Maisons, en plus d'ajouter quelques Serpentards triés sur le volet… » déclare Ron, sur le ton du stratège que je lui ai déjà entendu quand nous élaborions le plan pour débusquer Théo…

Un plan à grande échelle.

C'est bien ce qui va résulter de leurs idées.

Mes camarades de Serpentard ne vont pas tarder à tomber sur le cul…

Ou du moins, ils le feront, quand ces trois là se décideront à tout nous dire…

« Les autres Maisons ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Ils ne pourront pas intervenir dans notre salle commune ! » fait remarquer Elinor, l'air de se demander si mes amis ont toute leur tête..

Mais moi, je les connais ces trois là…

Et je vois parfaitement où ils veulent en venir…

« Parce que la Carte ne nous permettra pas de tout repérer, comme par exemple, se parlent-ils ? Echangent-ils des parchemins ou des objets, des livres ? Elle ne nous permettra pas non plus de suivre tous leurs déplacements, s'ils prennent des directions différentes ou sortent de son champ d'action … Et aussi parce que nous sommes peu nombreux justement et que nous serons vite repérés si nous devons filer et surveiller les autres en dehors des Cachots… A la bibliothèque, dans le parc, dans les couloirs… Oui… Inclure des élèves des autres Maisons, c'est une bonne idée et plus nous serons nombreux et moins nous serons repérables.… » éclaircis-je, recueillant les hochements de tête approbateurs de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Exactement. Et puis, il y a ou aura probablement des pro-Voldemort dans les autres Maisons également ou des élèves qui subissent des pressions… Nous devons essayer de les débusquer les uns et les autres » complète Harry, l'air presque sévère.

Ça c'est juste aussi…

Et je lui suis reconnaissant d'y avoir pensé. Et à voir la tête de mes camarades de Maison, ils sont également satisfaits de voir que mes amis ne stigmatisent pas sur les seuls Serpentards…

Encore un bon point pour Gryffondor…

Beaucoup de points, même…

« Merde ! On a une sacrée Potion sur le feu là ! Tu as raison, il va falloir du monde pour surveiller tout ça !… Qui recrute-t-on ? » demande Marian en réfléchissant déjà aux possibilités sur un froncement des sourcils.

« On verra cela plus tard. C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu et j'ai une autre surprise pour vous avant qu'on y aille… Quelque chose que je vais confier à Théo cette fois… Quelque chose qui va lui permettre de passer totalement inaperçu… » répond Harry, en souriant à mon taciturne camarade de Maison

Théo affiche sa surprise en haussant les sourcils. Il est calme en apparence, mais je devine, derrière son masque, que sa surprise est teintée de plaisir et de reconnaissance, pour la confiance que Harry place en lui…

Ah ! Théo… Tu n'es pas au bout de ta surprise ! Ni de ta reconnaissance je crois…

Car, si j'ai bien deviné les intentions de Harry et surtout bien interprété ce qu'il a dit et le clin d'œil qu'il vient de me faire, tu vas avoir droit à sa fameuse Cape d'Invisibilité je parie !

« A moi ? Pourquoi moi ? » s'enquiert Théo

« Parce que, Théo, mon service de renseignement m'a appris que tu es sans doute le plus discret des Serpentards…. Celui qui ne se mêle presque jamais aux autres et s'isole souvent à la bibliothèque… Par conséquent, si tu es absent des Cachots, personne ne le remarquera… Personne ne sera surpris en tout cas ou ne se posera de question… Alors voilà… Je vais te confier mon bien le plus précieux. Un héritage familial de très grande valeur qui me vient de mon père qui le tenait lui-même de son père etc… Et c'est la seconde clé de notre succès à Hermione, Ron et moi. Ça, plus la Carte et tu peux être certain qu'à part le professeur Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Madame De Paimpont et peut-être aussi le professeur Snape, personne ne sauras jamais te découvrir si tu es prudent et ne te mets pas sur le chemin de quelqu'un…» répond Harry, en fouillant dans son sac sans fond…

Bingo !

Harry sort effectivement sa merveilleuse Cape en étoffe soyeuse, si légère et si douce au toucher, sous les exclamations de surprises…

Et Théo écarquille les yeux et ouvre à demi la bouche, visiblement touché que Harry lui fasse assez confiance pour lui prêter un artefact aussi précieux…

Malin, Harry ! Il utilise vraiment bien les pièces de notre échiquier…

Et Ron n'est sûrement pas étranger à cela, non plus…

Je n'aurais pas fait un meilleur choix que Théo à leur place…

« Une Cape d'Invisibilité ! Par la Barbe de Merlin ! Harry ! C'est… C'est… Extraordinaire !… Je… J'en prendrais grand soin, tu peux en être sûr ! » s'exclame Théo, en prenant délicatement la Cape qu'il déplie et essaye immédiatement sous les yeux ébahis de tous nos camarades…

« Draco… Je vais me répéter mais… Tu as vraiment eu raison d'insister hier… » murmure Phillipa quand elle retrouve sa voix.

J'acquiesce, sur un hochement de tête…

Oui, j'avais raison… Bien sûr que j'avais raison…

De penser que Harry mettrait peut-être sa Carte et sa Cape à notre disposition…

Je l'avais espéré et je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait, sans que j'aie eu à le demander…

« Incroyable !… Combien d'autres surprises de ce genre nous réserves-tu encore dans ton sac à malice, Harry ? » demande Blaise, en lorgnant vers le sac d'un œil ouvertement avide de curiosité et admiratif, ce qui est des plus étonnant de sa part.

Et je remarque aussi, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, que Blaise a utilisé spontanément le prénom de Harry… avec un certain respect aussi…

Maintenant, sa confiance lui est totalement acquise, j'en suis certain et Blaise va complètement et définitivement se laisser aller au naturel avec mes amis…

« Quelques-unes… » répond Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Blaise sourit à cette réponse. Un sourire franc et dénué de sarcasme.

« Avec ça, je vais pouvoir entrer dans la Bulle de Silence des Abrutis de Brandburgy et savoir tout ce qu'ils disent… » s'exclame soudain Théo, en sortant de dessous la cape depuis le côté opposé où il se trouvait quand il l'a revêtue, un sourire si large sur son visage qu'il en est transfiguré…

« Oui… Et cela va peut-être mettre la zizanie dans leurs rangs… Car imagine que tu apprennes un de leur plan en les espionnant et que nous le déjouions, ce plan. Ils vont se demander d'où vient la fuite et commencer à se soupçonner les uns, les autres… Et tu pourras les faire devenir chèvre aussi, car tu auras la possibilité de les suivre même en plein milieu du stade de Quidditch sans qu'ils te voient et leur balancer des trucs à la figure sans qu'ils sachent d'où ça vient… » assure Ron en éclatant de rire.

Cela me rappelle quelque chose ça…

« Mais avant que tu fasses cela, nous t'apprendrons des Sorts pour alléger ton pas et être complètement silencieux … » déclare Hermione, la voix de la prudence.

« Ouais… On t'apprendra aussi à masquer ton odeur… Pour Miss Teigne… » approuve Ron, redevenant sérieux

« Et il vaut mieux que tu prennes place à un endroit stratégique où personne ne viendra te bousculer aussi. Ne précipite rien ce soir. Après tout, il y a déjà un Lutin d'Ecosse qui écoute tout ce qu'ils disent dans la salle commune. Il ne faut pas non plus prendre le risque d'aller dans leur dortoir, ils doivent avoir mis des Sorts de Protections pas nets là-bas.» déclare Harry, pour modérer l'enthousiasme de Théo, avant d'ajouter : « Nous te mettrons en situation après avoir examiné vos idées et les plans pour faire renvoyer Parkinson. Demain, nous aurons du nouveau pour vous et vous en aurez pour nous aussi sans doute. On se verra après le déjeuner, disons vers 14H00. Ok ? »

Tout le monde acquiesce… Phillipa et mes camarades de Maison en tête…

Et je sais, maintenant, jusqu'où Harry est allé…

Car le trio vient de prendre, tout en douceur, le commandement du Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance que le professeur Snape avait confié à Phillipa, sans qu'aucun de nous, les Serpentards, ne remette cela en cause…

Cela ne me gêne nullement…

Après tout, ils ont plus d'expérience que nous, à la suite de toutes les aventures qu'ils ont vécues, et je les ai vus suffisamment à l'œuvre, pour savoir qu'ils élaborent des plans efficaces, même dans la précipitation d'un imprévu…

« La Cape… Elle ne va pas te manquer ? Tu es certain que vous n'allez pas en avoir besoin ? » demande Théo, tout en rangeant soigneusement la Cape dans sa poche.

« Ça va Théo. Je connais un excellent Sort de Désillusion qui est tout aussi efficace que ma Cape maintenant… Ron et Hermione aussi… Nous pourrions même venir dans votre salle commune sans que quiconque ne le remarque… » répond Harry, sérieux comme Georges avant de tuer le dragon…

Naturellement, mes camarades se regardent et se sourient, un peu narquois…

« Tu aurais du mal à la trouver, notre salle commune, même avec la Carte vous n'en trouveriez pas l'ouverture… » assure Elinor

Oh ! L'imprudente ! Elle ne devrait pas provoquer Harry et Ron comme ça !

« Hum… Je ne parierai pas là-dessus si j'étais toi. » dis-je prudemment, avec un clin d'œil pour mes amis qui éclatent de rire.

Cette fois, mes camarades se regardent l'air suspicieux, dubitatif ou moqueurs…

« Non… Vous charriez les mecs… » affirme à son tour Marian, l'air vraiment sûr de lui.

Ah ! La ! La ! Tu aurais dû me croire mon vieux !

« Nan… On sait… Et pour le prouver, nous viendrons voir votre installation pas plus tard que ce soir… » certifie Ron, le regard facétieux et imitant le sourire en coin de Blaise…

L'embobineur !…

Il dit la vérité en ayant l'air de plaisanter bien sûr ! Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre Harry et lui !

Putain ! Ces Gryffondors ! Il ne faut vraiment pas se fier à leur apparentes manières de bourrins !

« Nan… Tu charries… » décide Marian qui tombe tout droit dans le piège…

« Dix Gallions que non… » le provoque Ron avec toujours le même air…

« Tenu ! » s'écrient tous les Serpentards du Comité

Sauf moi, bien évidemment…

« Préparez vos mouchoirs les gars… Je vais vous délester d'une partie de vos économies… » annonce Ron, si sûr de lui que les autres pâlissent un peu…

Voilà…

Ils vont apprendre à leurs dépens qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû parier avec un Gryffondor…

Et moi, je me marre…

* * *

**Ciseburine [Chizpurfle]**  
Parasite magique qui vit dans la fourrure ou les plumes de certaines autres créatures magiques. Se logent parfois dans les objets magiques (source: site E.H.P: Encyclopédie Harry Potter)

...

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement!...**

**...Alors n'hésitez pas à le donner ...**

**...**

...


	10. Escapades Nocturnes 2

Disclairer: Cf chap1

...

Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta! Une fanfictieuse de talent!

...

...

**Escapade Nocturne 2/2 **

**Acte 5 : Sauvetage A Sawley**

**Remus**

Un peu plus de deux heures que nous volons sur la moto de Sirius.

Il nous a fallu jouer à cache-cache dans des nuages lourds de pluie à trois reprises pour éviter d'être vus par un hélicoptère et deux avions, car le Sortilège d'Invisibilité de la moto est un peu faible et a quelques ratés. Nous sommes trempés de leur humidité et, malgré mes gants épais, mes doigts sont gourds et crispés par le froid.

Nally tapote sur mon épaule et pointe son doigt vers le bas. Au loin, quelques lumières percent la nuit noire et je comprends qu'il est temps d'amorcer la descente. Nous survolons à vitesse réduite un champ fraîchement labouré sur une centaine de mètres, avant de croiser le bitume d'une route qui se dirige vers notre destination. Je suis un peu sa courbe en ralentissant fortement, puis me pose en douceur sur l'asphalte humide, allume le phare et reprend progressivement de la vitesse.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous entrons dans une petite ville et Nally me guide vers une Abbaye cistercienne, admirablement conservée, que nous longeons, avant de nous arrêter à l'abri d'un bosquet d'arbres qui masque l'entrée d'une minuscule impasse.

Nous descendons vivement de la moto, sortons du bosquet sous une pluie fine et passons un porche sombre pour nous engouffrer dans un dédale de petites rues médiévales, ensorcelées pour échapper aux regards des Moldus.

A l'instar de Nally, je m'arrête instantanément.

On jurerait qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive dehors. Pourtant, je sens mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque et une subtile odeur titiller mes narines, plus sensibles encore à l'approche de la pleine Lune.

Une odeur d'excitation haineuse

Une odeur de peur…

Une odeur de sang frais…

Une odeur trop ténue cependant pour que je puisse la localiser avec précision, d'autant que le vent s'est levé et tourbillonne autour de nous, apportant avec lui d'autres effluves et exhalaisons plus ou moins agréables…

« Il y a quelque chose de mauvais à l'œuvre par ici. » chuchote Nally à mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et resserre la prise de ma main sur ma baguette.

A mes côtés, Nally jette un Sort sur les pavés disjoints de la venelle pour étouffer le bruit de nos pas et nous nous Désillusionnons.

Nous décidons d'avancer aux aguets, longeant les vieilles maisons de pierre et de bois, en tendant l'oreille et jetant un œil par les fenêtres quand les rideaux ne sont pas tirés ou les volets un peu disjoints.

Tout semble tranquille.

Des familles sont rassemblées auprès de la cheminée, écoutant l'un des leur raconter une histoire ou jouer de la flûte ou du violon… Une radio sorcière crachote un concert des Bizarr' Sisters… De jeunes enfants jouent aux Cartes Explosives en riant aux éclats, des adultes font une partie d'échecs… Une vieille femme tricote dans son rocking-chair, son chat ronronnant sur un coussin à ses pieds…

Tous sont calmes et sereins.

Pourtant, à mesure que nous parcourons silencieusement les ruelles étroites, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade et une sourde angoisse m'étreint la poitrine…

Et je m'arrête devant une maison plus ancienne et biscornue que les autres, aux fenêtres aveuglées par des volets. L'endroit est lourdement silencieux. Aucun bruit, aucun son aussi assourdi soit-il n'en émane…

Mais il y a un chat écorché et desséché, épinglé sur la porte…

Signature d'une pratique médiévale, depuis longtemps tombée en désuétude et interdite par la Loi Sorcière Moderne…

L'ancienne marque des Vengeurs…

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines…

Arrivons-nous trop tard ?

Nally me rejoint et me touche discrètement le bras, me faisant sursauter car tous mes sens étaient tendus vers la maison et uniquement vers elle….

Comment a-t-elle su me trouver ?

J'ai souvent eu l'impression qu'elle avait l'ouie aussi fine que la mienne, l'œil aussi perçant que celui d'un aigle et l'odorat aussi développée que celui du plus fin des limiers…

Mais c'est sans doute son don d'Empathie qui la renseigne, me dis-je, une fois la surprise passée.…

« C'est ici… La famille Seymour habite ici… » murmure-t-elle en retirant son Sort de Désillusion.

Son visage est si pâle qu'il fait une tâche claire dans la nuit sombre…

« Regarde… Il y a quelque chose gravé sur le bois de la porte… » murmure-je en retour, alors qu'un rayon de lune oblique traverse les nuages et éclaire un peu la façade de la maison.

« Salté de Menjemor… » décrypte Nally en passant les doigts sur les rainures fraîchement creusées dans le bois sombre.

« Saletés de justiciers à la mords-moi l'nœud plutôt… » susurre-je, les mâchoires crispés par la colère.

« Tu sais bien que ce ne sont pas des justiciers, mais des Vengeurs… Ils sont trois et ils sont arrivés il y a peu… Il y a un Sort de Silence puissant, mais ça pue la haine et la bêtise. Ils sont frustes et rustres… Il n'y aura rien à tirer d'eux. Ils ont le crâne trop épais et sont si sûrs de leurs bons droits au nom des principes archaïques et de la loi du Talion… Madame Seymour a peur et son enfant aussi, mais ils sont saufs pour l'heure, réfugiés là-haut…Cependant les autres commencent à s'exciter, ils vont monter à l'étage, maintenant qu'ils ont saccagé une partie de la maison… » révèle Nally en marmonnant.

« On entre ou on va chercher les Aurors ? » m'enquiers-je en chuchotant.

« On entre… C'est trop tard pour aller chercher les Aurors… Allons leur donner une bonne leçon. Je passe d'abord… Toi, tu restes en embuscade et tu me laisses faire si nécessaire. Dans tous les cas, protège Madame Seymour et son petit avant tout. Mais sincèrement, je crois que nous n'aurons aucun mal à les maîtriser… Ils ne nous sentiront même pas arriver… Ils sont si sûrs d'eux et que personne ne viendra les déranger qu'ils ne prêtent attention qu'à ce qu'ils font et rien d'autre… » répond doucement Nally, la voix rendue sourde par la colère.

Je la crois sans peine, même si je me demande toujours comment elle fait pour décrypter tout cela simplement à partir des maigres indices que les agresseurs ont laissés derrière eux et les ondes magiques qu'ils ont abandonnées dehors, que le vent n'a pas totalement éparpillées encore…

Sous une faible poussée, la porte s'entrebâille, sans le moindre grincement ou geignement et Nally me saisit la main avant d'entrer, m'entraînant vivement à sa suite dans un petit couloir très sombre.

Trop sombre…

Je suis toujours Désillusionné alors que Nally avance à visage découvert, sa main douce toujours glissée dans la mienne…

Un salon, à notre droite, est éclairé par les flammes mourantes d'un feu dont le bois gémit et craque sèchement. Il est vide et saccagé. Et quelque chose ou quelqu'un a laissé dans son sillage une odeur méphitique…

Soudain, nous pouvons entendre, venant de l'étage, des voix fortes et le bruit d'une porte que l'on défonce, sous les hurlements d'une femme …

Aussitôt, Nally m'entraîne à sa suite. Les marches grincent légèrement sous nos pas, mais ce n'est pas audible de là-haut, où les voix fortes couvrent le bruit que nous faisons.

Nally a raison…

De toute évidence, les attaquants ne s'attendent pas à ce que leurs victimes reçoivent du secours et se croient à l'abri de toute intervention extérieure…

Cependant, nous ne révèlerons notre présence que lorsque Madame Seymour et son fils seront hors de danger…

La porte cède dans un grand craquement…

« Je vous en prie ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Laissez-nous, s'il vous plait…. Vous effrayez mon petit garçon… » supplie une voix féminine, rendue un peu aiguë par la peur

« T'as rien fait ? A d'autres ! Tu nous f'ras point accroire qu'tu savais point qu'ton larron est une raclure d'Mangemort ! » crache une voix rocailleuse autant qu'haineuse quand nous arrivons à mi-chemin de l'escalier.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Mon mari n'est pas comme ça ! Ils nous ont menacés ! Ralph s'est fait prendre exprès ! Il n'a tué ni blessé personne ! Je vous le jure ! C'est ce qu'il a prévu de faire pour que les Mangemorts nous laissent la vie sauve à Eliot et moi ! » supplie encore la jeune femme, que nous pouvons maintenant voir par la porte ouverte d'une chambre d'enfant…

Madame Seymour est recroquevillée contre un mur. Elle tient son petit garçon contre son cœur et son ventre arrondi par sa grossesse avancée. Elle protège la tête de son enfant de sa main fine et pâle, tandis que trois hommes, vêtus de hardes repoussantes de saletés, lui font face, baguettes brandies en gestes menaçants.

La jeune femme, elle, a laissé la sienne sur le petit lit…

« Ferme-là bonimenteuse ! » crache encore la voix haineuse du plus âgés des hommes dont les longs cheveux blancs, crasseux et emmêlés, débordent du capuchon à demi rabattu sur son visage.

Nally me fait signe de contourner les hommes et d'attendre avant d'intervenir. Et je devine qu'elle veut le faire au moment où les Vengeurs dévoileront leurs intentions… et attaqueront…

Ainsi, ils seront passibles d'une peine de prison, car nous pourrons témoigner de leur agressivité et de leurs desseins…

« Non, c'est vrai ! Je ne mens pas ! Je vous le jure ! J'ai gardé les lettres de menaces ! Elles sont dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit ! Laissez-moi vous les montrer ! » hoquète Madame Seymour, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles, tandis que je m'avance doucement dans la chambre, toujours protégé par le Sort de Désillusion…

Je contourne le sinistre trio en prenant soin de ne faire craquer aucune lame du parquet et me place aux côtés de leurs victimes, baguette pointée, prêt à lancer un Protego puissant.

« Des fauss'ries tout ça ! C'est tous contes inventés par ton maraud pour point croupir en prison si y s'f'zait prend' ! Et toi, t'es qu'une drôlesse aussi sournoise et fourbe qu'ton bougre ! » s'exclame un homme plus jeune, aux épais cheveux châtains qui s'avance d'un air menaçant vers la jeune femme.

Il a un sourire mauvais, plutôt un rictus qui découvre ses chicots noircis, et exhale une haleine empuantie par la mauvaise vinasse et l'ail cru…

« Ouais ! Nous prends point pour des gueux ballots ! Et on va t'faire passer l'goût d't'en prendre à des pauv' gens innocents ! J'va commencer par vous faire comme ton fripouille y fait aux aut', à toi et à ton marmot ! Prépare-toi pour les ébaudiss'ments ! » s'exclame le troisième, en levant sa baguette vers Madame Seymour et son enfant.

Mais son Doloris se perd au plafond dont une partie s'effondre dans une envolée de poussière blanche, car Nally s'est élancée vers le trio et a relevé le bras de l'agresseur, alors que Madame Seymour, hurlant de terreur, se tourne vers le mur, pour mettre son petit à l'abri.

Et j'ai eu à peine le temps de les protéger d'un Sort du Bouclier, que mon amie a mis fin à l'attaque des trois lâches en les mettant à bas, d'une manchette au cou aux deux plus jeunes et d'un coup de coude bien placé sur le nez du plus âgé des trois…

Aussitôt qu'ils sont à terre, je lève mon Sort de Désillusion et m'accroupis devant Madame Seymour, pour la rassurer…

Les trois hommes, à demi-assommés et privés de leur baguette, n'osent plus faire un seul mouvement, tandis que Nally les toise de toute sa taille.

Sa fureur est telle, qu'elle envoie des ondes magiques crépitantes d'étincelles en direction de ses prisonniers.

« Z'êtes qui, vous ! Des saligauds d'Mangemorts aussi, hein ! » ose cependant le plus âgé en dardant un regard noir dans notre direction, sans même essuyer le sang qui dégouline de son nez pour aller se perdre dans sa barbe grisâtre et broussailleuse..

Son capuchon s'est rabattu sur ses épaules, révélant son visage aux rides profondes et encrassées, à demi mangé par sa barbe. Il émane de lui une forte odeur de sueur et de saleté rebutante, une odeur de soue et d'urine.

Les deux autres hommes, son fils et son petit-fils, semble-t-il à leur ressemblance, sont tout aussi repoussants de crasse et de puanteur…

Il est clair que ces types ne connaissent ni le shampoing, ni le savon, ni le peigne à cheveux, ni le rasoir ou les ciseaux…

« Nous sommes ceux qui allons vous traîner chez les Aurors pour avoir attaqué une pauvre femme enceinte et désarmée et avoir menacé de torturer son enfant… » répond Nally d'une voix glaciale, pâle et furieuse comme je l'ai rarement vue…

Ils ont de la chance, que mon amie sache maîtriser sa colère, sinon, elle pourrait les faire frire sur place, juste avec ses ondes magiques…

« C'te charogne de Mangemort aurait eu que ç'qu'elle mérite ! Et son sale moutard avec ! » s'écrie le plus jeune, un garçon de vingt ans au plus, dont je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu à Poudlard il y a trois ans…

Sous la crasse, son visage paraît vieilli prématurément, sans doute sous les excès de soleil et d'alcool et la rareté d'une nourriture saine et équilibrée…

« Madame Seymour n'est pas une Mangemort… Elle a les avant-bras découverts et aucune marque comme vous pouvez le constater ! Et elle dit vrai, quand elle affirme que son époux et elle, ont été menacés. Et il est vrai également, que son époux n'a blessé ni tué quiconque. Il s'est fait prendre, sciemment, comme elle vous l'a dit. Il va être blanchi devant le Mangenmagot dès lundi. » leur révèle Nally, toujours la voix très froide.

« Ment'ries et fariboles ! J'crois point à tes contes de bonnes femmes ! C'est tout tromp'ries et attrapes nigauds ! » affirme le plus vieux, en la dardant d'un œil mauvais et postillonnant de grosse gouttes de salives brunies par une chique de mauvais tabac.

« Vérités ! » assène Nally, avant d'ajouter : « Mais sans doute, croirez-vous davantage Kingsley Shackelbolt, le chef des Aurors. Espèce de lâches… Vos manières sont dignes de celles des Mangemorts… »

Les trois hommes pâlissent sous l'accusation et leur regard s'assombrit encore davantage sous leur fureur sourde et vengeresse.

« Comment qu't'ose dire ça, la rastaquouère ! Nous, on a d'l'honneur ! On s'acoquine point avec la racaille ! » s'écrie l'homme aux cheveux châtains avant de cracher en direction de mon amie.

Mais Nally, d'un geste négligeant de la main, lui renvoie son crachat en pleine figure avant même qu'il ait parcouru vingt centimètres dans sa direction..

Le regard de l'homme flamboie sous la vexation et sa fureur palpable.

« De l'honneur ! Quand vous vous apprêtiez à lancer un Sort de torture sur un enfant ! Presque un bébé encore ! Et à une femme enceinte de huit mois ! Soyez heureux que nous soyons arrivés à temps pour vous éviter une plus lourde peine que celle qui vous attend ! Vous n'êtes pas des hommes d'honneur, vous êtes des Vengeurs stupides et aveuglés de haine ! Et la justice va s'occuper de votre cas ! » s'exclame Nally, en lançant un Incarcerem qui ligote proprement le trio.

« Qu'esse tu vas nous fair' ! T'approche point la garce ! Grand Pa ! La laisse point m'fair' mal !» s'étrangle le plus jeune, visiblement apeuré cette fois et se débattant comme un beau diable pour tâcher de s'échapper…

Mais Nally fait un pas en leur direction, baguette bien visible en main, et il se met à glapir et vagir, des larmes débordant de ses yeux chafouins

Il est pathétique, cet immonde petit vaurien qui s'apprêtait à torturer une femme enceinte et son bambin et qui sanglote et appelle au secours maintenant qu'il est confronté à plus forte partie que lui, tandis que ses aînés ruent et se démènent à leur tour dans leurs liens.

Ils regimbent de toutes leurs forces et de leur fureur vengeresse.

« Carogne ! Poissarde ! J'm'en va t'bigorner la trogne à coups d'lattes ! J'ai ta tronche dans l'œil et t'verras quand j'te r'trouvera tu t'relèv'ras point grognasse ! Œil pour œil ! T'verras ! » menace en crachotant le vieux, plus haineux que jamais.

Il me met le cœur au bord des lèvres…

Nally lui cloue le bec d'un Sort de Silence puis les immobilise tous pour éviter les coups et ruades.

« Je vous emmène à Londres, au Quartier des Aurors » annonce-t-elle sèchement, en se saisissant de la corde d'une poigne décidée et en Transplanant aussitôt.

A mes côtés, la jeune femme tremblante que je retiens contre moi, laisse échapper un petit sanglot.

« C'est fini, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre » lui dis-je, de mon ton le plus apaisant et en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? » demande-t-elle, l'air toujours apeuré et serrant son enfant contre elle.

Je lui souris et passe une main sur les cheveux de son petit garçon, qui tremble lui aussi, en s'agrippant à la chemise de nuit de sa mère et en pleurant silencieusement.

« Nous appartenons à l'Ordre du Phénix. Et nous allons vous emmener dans un endroit où vous serez à l'abri, votre fils et vous-même. Dès que mon amie sera revenue, nous vous aiderons à faire vos bagages. Dans quelques heures, plus personne ne pourra vous atteindre, ni vous faire de mal. Et bientôt, votre mari vous rejoindra. » réponds-je doucement en plaçant un ours en peluche dans les bras du petit, qui le serre aussitôt sur son cœur.

Il ose un regard dans ma direction et je sens mon propre cœur se déchirer, sous la détresse, mêlée d'espoir, qui transparaît dans ses yeux.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Vous me croyez ? Ce cauchemar sera réellement bientôt terminé ? » s'enquiert Madame Seymour, l'air incrédule.

« Oui… C'est vrai. Venez, vous avez besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé ou de chocolat. » assure-je en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se lever et à descendre dans la cuisine.

Je lui prends doucement son fils et le cale contre moi, en murmurant des paroles pour le rassurer et nous sortons de la chambre, la mère s'accrochant à son petit garçon, prête à me l'arracher des bras au moindre signe suspect.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nally nous rejoint. Elle est à peine calmée de sa colère, mais finit de la faire passer en se hâtant au premier pour boucler les bagages de la famille Seymour. En quelques instants, les malles sont prêtes et Nally Transplane avec elles pour les emmener Square Grimmaurd.

Quand elle revient, elle a dans les bras des vêtements chauds, qu'elle presse Madame Seymour de revêtir, tandis qu'elle habille elle-même le petit.

« Où allons-nous ? Je ne peux pas Transplaner, ni prendre de Poudre de Cheminette. » s'inquiète Madame Seymour, anxieuse et fébrile.

Ses gestes sont si maladroits, qu'elle a grand mal à enfiler ses vêtements et lacer ses chaussures.

« Vous allez faire un tour en Side-Car. » répond doucement Nally, en lui souriant.

« Mais… Je… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et Eliot, il vient avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquiert-elle, en me reprenant son fils des bras.

Nally me jette un coup d'œil en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu…

Mais du reste, rien de s'est passé comme prévu…

« Oui… Eliot va venir avec vous. Mais vous allez devoir me le confier. Il ne pourra pas entrer avec vous dans le Side-Car. Je le prendrais avec moi, à l'arrière. » déclare finalement Nally, toujours aussi doucement.

« Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est, le « SiCar » demande encore Madame Seymour.

« Side-Car. Venez, vous saurez bientôt… » répond Nally, en faisant venir un épais Patchwork à elle.

Madame Seymour laisse Nally lui prendre le petit avec réticence puis nous suit docilement hors de la cuisine et j'ouvre la porte d'entrée, me maudissant quand le cri étouffé de notre protégée retentit.

« Oh ! Merlin ! Ils ont tué Muscade !… » s'écrie-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux et le poing crispé sur la bouche.

D'un Sort, Nally retire délicatement le chat de la porte et le dépose dans une boîte qu'elle a fait apparaître. Elle dépose ensuite la boîte sur une console du couloir, en déclarant qu'elle viendra le rechercher pour le donner aux Aurors plus tard…

Une preuve de la bête cruauté de ces hommes et de leur appartenance à l'ancienne mouvance des Vengeurs, dit-elle avec une moue de dégoût.

Enfin, nous descendons dans la ruelle, nous pressant silencieusement vers le porche qui nous permettra de sortir de la partie sorcière de Sawley et de rejoindre le bosquet où est cachée la moto de Sirius.

J'aide Madame Seymour à monter dans le Side-Car, puis Nally fait apparaître une Bulle de Protection autour de la jeune femme, pour la tenir au chaud et à l'abri de la pluie qui s'est remise à tomber. Enfin, elle prend l'enfant tout contre sa poitrine après lui avoir enfoncé un deuxième bonnet bien chaud sur la tête, puis me demande de nouer la couverture autour d'elle et du petit et nous grimpons sur la moto, sous les yeux un peu anxieux de Madame Seymour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous roulons dans la nuit sombre, avant de nous envoler dans le ciel dès que nous avons rejoint la campagne…

Madame Seymour sourit pauvrement, avec un brin de nostalgie et beaucoup de tendresse, tandis que son fils éclate de rire, toute sa peur oubliée…

Et notre escapade nocturne, qui a pris un tour plus grave depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Sawley, se poursuit tranquillement jusqu'à Londres et le Square Grimmaurd…

**Acte 6 : Des Gryffondors chez les Serpentards**

**Théo**

Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je suis à la fois étourdi et satisfait de ma journée.

Et plus encore de la soirée…

J'ai passé la journée auprès de ma Ginny et Harry Potter m'a prêté sa Cape d'Invisibilité !…

Il me la confiée ! A moi !… Son bien le plus précieux !…

Me voilà bombardé Espion pour le Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance… en plus d'être un Ange Gardien pour l'Ordre du Phénix…

Et à présent, nous entrons dans une ancienne chambre des Cachots, aménagée, avec l'accord de notre Directeur de Maison, en salle de réunion pour élaborer nos plans d'actions…

C'est impensable, comme les évènements se sont précipités depuis mercredi soir !…

« Eh ! Théo ! Lâche un peu cette Cape, elle ne va pas s'envoler si tu la poses quelque part. Et viens nous rejoindre au lieu de rêver ! Il faut que nous établissions notre tour de garde pour la surveillance de la Carte du Maraudeur ! » s'exclame Draco Malfoy, un peu moqueur.

La Cape, oui. Je l'ai sortie de ma poche et je la tiens serrée contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait…

C'est vrai que ça doit me donner l'air un peu idiot…

Magda me regarde avec compréhension, alors qu'elle déplie la Carte avec moult précautions. Elle l'étale bien à plat, lissant les plis anciens et pose sa baguette comme Harry l'a fait tout à l'heure avant de prononcer le mot de passe.

Aussitôt, les contours de la Carte se dessinent et nous nous penchons au-dessus pour repérer les lieux.

« Tenez, voilà les Cachots. Les autres Abrutis de Brandburgy n'ont pas bougé. Et regardez, nous sommes ici… Et là, voilà le bureau du professeur Snape. Blaise est avec lui et… Le chef des Aurors ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir à Blaise celui là ! » s'exclame Magda, en relevant la tête d'un air surpris.

« Mmmm… Cela ne nous regarde pas. Blaise en parlera s'il le veut… » répond Draco en détournant ensuite notre attention sur un point situé beaucoup plus loin sur la Carte : « Voilà notre cible principale, Pansy Parkinson. Elle est toujours à l'infirmerie. »

« Je suis passée prendre de ses nouvelles tout à l'heure, histoire de savoir pour combien de temps elle serait là-bas. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle devrait sortir d'ici trois jours. » nous apprend Phillipa.

« Bien ! Cela nous laisse le temps de concocter un plan aux p'tits oignons ! » s'exclame Marian Higgs en se frottant les mains.

« Ben dis donc, Higgs… Tu parles vraiment comme un Gryffondor maintenant… » fait remarquer Lucy, avec un sourire en coin.

« Ouais… Et comme dit Ron Weasley, ça défriserait les poils du cul de mes parents… » rétorque Marian en ajoutant un doigt d'honneur à sa déclaration.

« En attendant, évite de parler comme ça et de faire ce geste devant le professeur Snape. Il n'apprécierait pas. » déclare Gil avec un clin d'œil.

« Bah… Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour faire ça… » rétorque Marian en haussant les épaules.

Il reporte ensuite son attention sur la Carte, examinant particulièrement la position des pro-Voldemort et la répartition dans les chambres « filles » de ceux qui ont quitté la salle commune.

« Eh ! Regardez ! Les Gryffondors sont là ! » s'exclame Martha en désignant un groupe qui se déplace dans les couloirs, à hauteur de la Grande Salle.

« Oh ! Misère ! Ils sont là tous les cinq… Luna Lovegood les accompagne aussi. » remarque Gil Travers en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ouais… Apparemment, ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de rentrer chez eux avant de venir ici. Tout juste s'ils nous ont laissé un peu d'avance… Préparez vos Gallions, vous avez perdu. Ils seront là peut-être même avant que Blaise ne rentre..» commente Draco, hilare.

« Ils sont culottés ! A cette heure, ils pourraient facilement se heurter au professeur Snape. Et regardez, voilà Rusard et Miss Teigne… Oh ! Ils vont se croiser là ! » s'exclame Daphnée en montrant les itinéraires empruntés par le groupe et celui du concierge.

« Non, attends… Ils s'arrêtent… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font… Et il y a Peeves avec eux maintenant… » fait remarquer Marian, qui, comme nous tous, surveille la progression du groupe.

Soudain, l'étiquette au nom de l'Esprit malfaisant et caquetant file dans la direction de Rusard et dix secondes plus tard, le concierge et sa chatte font demi-tour. A la poursuite de Peeves….

« Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient demandé à Peeves d'aller occuper Rusard quelque part ailleurs que sur leur chemin… » s'esclaffe Draco

« Tu as déjà vu Peeves obéir ou rendre service à des élèves toi ? » demande Phillipa, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais… Une fois… L'an dernier, quand les jumeaux Weasley lui ont demandé de s'occuper d'Ombrage… Peeves aimait beaucoup les Jumeaux Weasley et leur esprit farceur. Et puis, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Harry et Ron l'aient soudoyé en lui promettant une caisse de Bombabouses ou un truc du genre… » répond Draco en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Soudoyé ? Les Gryffondors employer de telles méthodes… Je n'y crois pas… » déclare Lucy, dubitative.

« C'est que ces Gryffondors là sont mâtinés de Serpentard… Mais tu as raison, ils ne diraient pas qu'ils ont soudoyé Peeves, ils diraient qu'ils le payent pour service rendu, selon les termes d'un contrat rédigé en bonne et due forme… Et tiens, je suis même prêt à parier qu'ils ne sont pas encore Désillusionnés et qu'ils ne le feront qu'à la dernière minute. Ce serait bien leur genre, d'avancer à découvert…» rétorque Draco, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Et s'ils croisent un prof ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils diront pour justifier leur présence dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ? » demande Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'ils viennent nous donner un coup de main… Ouais… Ils sont assez gonflés pour dire ça… Et le pire, c'est que ce serait la vérité. Vous verrez, ils vont se pointer, dire qu'en définitive la réunion se poursuit ici et ils vont effectivement nous aider à organiser les tours de garde… Comme ça, pas de mensonge… » explique Draco, souriant.

« Les profs ne se laisseront pas prendre à ça… En tout cas, Snape ne s'y laissera pas prendre… » affirme Elinor, très sûre d'elle.

« Si… Le professeur Snape comme les autres…. Notre Directeur de Maison veut que les choses soient rondement menées et il sait qu'elles le seront, avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres… Il les croira sans peine, s'ils déclarent avoir besoin de venir sur place pour se rendre compte de la disposition des lieux afin d'élaborer une stratégie sans faille ou presque. En fait, je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils aient réellement besoin de savoir ce genre de choses. Oui, ce serait tout à fait dans leurs méthodes… Je suis presque sûr maintenant qu'ils avaient de toute façon l'intention de venir ce soir… Le pari, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau pour eux… Ouais… Plus j'y pense et plus j'en suis sûr… Vous vous êtes fait avoir en beauté…» explique Draco, l'air effectivement certain de son fait.

Me revient alors en mémoire une bribe de conversation, jeudi, après la bataille… Quand le professeur Snape a fait remarquer à Hermione que la maquette représentant l'intérieur de la maison de ses parents était vraiment parfaite de précision…

Mmmm…

Serait-ce possible que Harry et les autres veuillent faire une maquette des Cachots ?

En tout cas, Draco a l'air de vraiment bien connaître les Gryffondors et leur façon de raisonner…

Et je ne suis pas le seul à parvenir à cette conclusion…

« Toi, tu nous caches des choses… » fait en effet remarquer Martha, l'air suspicieuse, en fixant son regard sur Draco.

« Rassure-toi, elles ne le seront plus bien longtemps… Prépare-toi à d'autres surprises Martha… Et fais confiance aux Gryffondors pour mettre sur pied des plans efficaces en un temps record… Parkinson et les Abrutis de Brandburgy ne vont pas être à la fête, crois-moi. » répond Draco, l'air sérieux, malgré un petit sourire moqueur en coin.

Oui… Ben si leur plan vaut celui qu'ils ont élaboré pour me tirer les vers du nez l'autre soir… Je le crois sans peine…

Merlin ! Quand j'y repense !…

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne s'agissait pas des deux gorilles. Harry et Ron m'ont fait bien plus flipper que les gros bras de Serpentard, sans me brutaliser comme les deux autres auraient fait…

« Oui… J'étais dubitative ce matin, mais je reconnais cent mille fois qu'ils sont efficaces et possèdent des moyens intéressants. Seulement, je crains qu'ils ne foncent un peu trop vite et ne prennent pas suffisamment de précautions… Il faudra les tempérer et bien examiner les candidatures qu'ils proposeront pour agrandir le Comité et le reste. » fait remarquer Elinor en fronçant les sourcils sur ses réflexions..

« Oh… Alors là, détrompe-toi, Elinor. Ils ne feront pas les choses à moitié, crois-moi… Même s'ils ont l'air de se ruer tête la première sans réfléchir, tu t'apercevras qu'ils ne font rien à la va vite, sans analyser la situation d'abord. Ils prennent des risques bien plus calculés qu'on ne pense et savent réagir au quart de tour, parce qu'ils ont déjà anticipé la plupart des possibilités… Même si cela leur arrive d'improviser en cas d'imprévu, je le concède… Mais même dans ce cas, ils réfléchissent vite, très vite, bien plus vite que nous le faisons, nous, les Serpentards, avec notre habitude de tergiverser pendant des heures ou de nous empresser de mettre nos miches à l'abri… » réplique Draco, toujours aussi sérieux.

« Tu as l'air sûr de toi… » note Daphnée, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif qui invite Draco à poursuivre ses explications.

« Je le suis… Après tout, je les ai vus à l'œuvre… Mais tu verras, si cela surprend au début, on finit par s'y faire et s'en accommoder… C'est même très confortable et stimulant… » répond Draco avec un sourire franc et les yeux brillants de malice.

« Comment en es-tu venu à leur demander de l'aide ? Je veux dire, pour délivrer ta mère… » s'enquiert Kate, visiblement curieuse.

Elle pose là une question qui devait brûler toutes les lèvres…

« Eh, bien… Ce sont eux qui sont venus vers moi. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de leur parler, mais je ne le regrette pas une seconde…. J'ai beaucoup appris à leur contact, vraiment… Bon… Où en sont-ils ? » répond Draco, l'air ému et éludant largement.

Je comprends…

Moi aussi, ma vie a changé depuis que je côtoie les Gryffondors…

Mais je ne suis pas prêt non plus à tout révéler de ce qui m'a finalement amené à trouver le courage de me rebeller, ni comment cela s'est fait…

Je n'ai dit qu'une partie de mes motivations ce matin… Me réservant la plus belle…

Ginny…

« Ils sont presque arrivés. Peeves est de nouveau collé à leurs basques. On saura dans trente secondes s'ils peuvent vraiment entrer dans la Salle Commune… » murmure Magda, attirant de nouveau notre attention sur la Carte.

« Ils n'ont pas le mot de passe… Alors non, ils ne pourront pas entrer… » affirme Marian, sûr de lui.

« Ils ont les mots de passe… Hermione Granger était avec moi quand le professeur Snape me les a communiqués. Et puis regarde, les mots de passe des salles communes, hormis pour Serdaigle, apparaissent ici, en haut du plan… Ils en ont sûrement pris note avant de nous confier la Carte…» déclare Phillipa, en indiquant l'angle supérieur gauche du parchemin.

« Putain ! Ça veut dire qu'ils peuvent vraiment aller où ils veulent avec cette foutue Carte ! » s'exclame Marian, ébahi et admiratif

« Nan… Les mots de passe des profs n'apparaissent pas… Eh ! Ça y est ! Ils sont dans la salle commune ! » s'exclame Draco, l'air ravi…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à s'étaler partout !… Eh ! Mais Harry va droit vers Brandburgy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ! » s'écrie Marian

Mais personne ne lui répond car tout le monde se précipite vers la salle commune….

Et nous y arrivons, juste à temps pour entendre Brandburgy glapir comme une fillette et le voir faire un saut de carpe dans son fauteuil…

**Draco**

Oh ! Putain !

Que je suis heureux de voir ça !

Brandburgy vient de sauter littéralement de son fauteuil en se tenant les fesses !

Et son glapissement n'avait rien de masculin !

Naturellement, comme ils parlent à voix basse, nous ne pouvons entendre ce que disent les autres, mais à les voir remuer les lèvres, ils en ont à dire…

Et ce con de Brandburgy qui retourne d'un geste rageur son fauteuil pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière et dessous…

Merde !

Je ne sais pas ce que Harry a fait, mais on dirait que le cul de Brandburgy fume sous sa robe roussie et Alienor Forbanks, une septième année, lui arrose les fesses abondamment…

Oh ! Oh ! Mais voilà que les Abrutis nous ont repérés et se tournent vers nous…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » aboie Philip Vaneck en pointant sa baguette dans notre direction

« Rien… Tu vois bien que nous arrivons tout juste. Et que je sache, il est impossible de lancer un Sort dans le dos de quelqu'un quand on lui fait face… » réponds-je, les mains dans les poches et confortablement appuyé contre le mur, en haut des marches de l'escalier.

« Il en manque un avec toi… Un de tes nouveaux lieutenants…Où est Zabini ?… » s'enquiert Brandburgy, en plissant ses petits yeux suspicieux.

« Je ne suis pas sa nourrice. En clair, je l'ignore… Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander quand tu le verras… Et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai pas de lieutenant, ni personne à mes ordres. Je n'ai que des amis, qui sont libres d'aller où ils veulent comme ils l'entendent…Mais ça, c'est sans doute une notion qui t'échappe totalement… » réponds-je, adoptant un ton le plus neutre possible…

Il me hérisse ce gars, c'est plus fort que moi ! A chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, j'ai envie de la lui fermer d'un bon coup de poing !

Mais voilà que Blaise entre justement dans notre salle commune.

« D'où tu viens ? » crache Vaneck d'un ton brusque.

Blaise s'arrête et relève la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil surpris.

« Je te cause ! » crache encore Vaneck, avant d'avancer d'un pas, l'air prêt à lancer un méchant Sort vers mon camarade.

Blaise croise les bras sur sa poitrine et fusille l'autre du regard, un grand échalas aux cheveux roux ternes et dont un œil dit merde à l'autre.

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Vaneck. Ni à aucun de tes petits copains. » répond-il, froidement.

Et tout notre groupe vient se placer à ses côtés en signe de soutien.

« Qui m'a lancé un Sort ?! » s'écrie Brandburgy, furieux.

« Demande à tes petits potes. Nous étions dans notre dortoir et je ne vois que vous autres ici. Tous les Rebelles et les Neutres sont dans leurs chambres…» répond Marian avec aplomb

Brandburgy a soudainement l'air de ne plus savoir que croire.

Et c'est le moment que choisi Peeves pour surgir du fauteuil dans lequel Brandburgy était assis.

« Besoin de te rafraîchir le cucul le p'tit merdeux ? » demande-t-il, égrillard, avant de lancer une Bombe à eau qui explose à la figure de l'Abruti en Chef….

L'esprit farceur ricane et pirouette au-dessus du groupe des Abrutis furieux et menaçants, puis émet des bruits suspects avant de désigner Brandburgy d'un doigt impoli et de brailler à tue-tête :

Brutus le p'tit merdeux  
N'est pas du tout heureux  
d'avoir le cul braisé  
par ses brûlants pets  
Brutus pète le feu  
Et s'défend tout honteux  
Accusant les autres à tort  
de lui lancer des Sorts

Sous les éclats de rire de notre groupe, Brandburgy devient violet de colère, puis il invective l'esprit qui lui tourne le dos et émet un pet devant sa figure avant de filer pour traverser le mur en direction du couloir… D'où nous l'entendons de nouveau chanter son couplet à tue-tête…

Le Chef des Abrutis, horriblement vexé et en colère, nous fusille du regard, puis s'en va à grands pas vers son dortoir, en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre…

C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour me chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il nous attend dans notre salle de réunion.

Je laisse passer dix secondes, puis j'invite les membres du Comité à revenir vers notre dortoir…

Quand nous y entrons, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna hilares, sont installés dans nos fauteuils.

« Oh ! Putain ! Je ne regrette pas les dix Gallions que je te dois Ron ! Mais on ne vous attendait pas aussi tôt ! Depuis quand avez-vous pensé à faire ça à l'autre Abruti ? » s'exclame Marian, extatique.

« Quand vous êtes partis. Peeves est venu nous rendre une petite visite dans notre Salle d'Entraînement et cela nous a donné l'idée de faire une farce de mauvais goût… Il était très heureux que nous pensions à l'inclure dedans ! » répond Ron en s'esclaffant.

« Merlin ! Peeves vous aide vraiment ! C'est incroyable ! » déclare Gil, l'œil rond et visiblement épaté.

« Ben… Nous avons fait un marché avec lui depuis la rentrée. Il nous aide et nous lui fournissons des Farces et Attrapes Weasley. Comme il a toujours eu un faible pour les jumeaux et leurs inventions, il n'a pas résisté à cette offre et a signé immédiatement le pacte proposé… Il nous fiche la paix et de temps en temps nous prête la main…» explique Harry en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un mince, très mince exploit.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! » m'écrie-je, en éclatant de rire

« Ça doit vous coûter un max ! » s'exclame Marian effaré

« Penses-tu ! Fred et Georges sont trop heureux de continuer à mettre la zizanie ici, même s'ils n'y sont plus ! Et puis, cela leur fait de la publicité ! Alors ils nous envoient une bonne quantité de leurs inventions à tester et nous en refilons une partie à Peeves. Et puis, quand nous avons cinq minutes, nous l'aidons en retour à trouver de nouvelles idées de blagues vaseuses… La chanson de tout à l'heure, par exemple, nous la lui avons soufflée… Il se marrait tellement qu'il nous a donné la main gratuitement ce soir ! » répond Ron, avec un sourire espiègle.

« N'empêche que vous avez pris un risque ! Les autres auraient pu deviner que quelqu'un s'est Désillusionné… Brandburgy a d'ailleurs remarqué l'absence de Blaise et était prêt à l'accuser… » fait remarquer Elinor en pinçant les lèvres de contrariété

Je la soupçonne d'être un peu de mauvaise foi sur ce coup là, car elle avait l'air proprement satisfaite et admirative il y a tout juste un instant…

Cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle soit plutôt contrariée de ne pas avoir eu ce genre d'idée elle même…

« Nan… On savait que vous viendriez pour voir ce que nous allions inventer… Pourquoi crois-tu que Harry a attendu avant de faire glapir Brandburgy ? Et nous savions que Blaise n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant d'arriver, parce que Peeves nous l'a signalé… Notre timing a été parfait… Et comme notre complice spirituel a surgi du fauteuil que « Brutus le p'tit merdeux » occupait l'instant d'avant, ils vont tous croire à une blague de Peeves et seulement Peeves…» réplique Ron en piochant un biscuit dans l'assiette posée à côté de lui.

« Peeves savait que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps avant de revenir dans nos quartiers ? Comment est-ce possible ? » demande Blaise, sincèrement étonné.

« Juste avant que nous arrivions dans les Cachots, il nous a dit que tu venais de sortir du bureau du professeur Snape et que tu étais entré dans les toilettes… Apparemment, il sait exactement combien de temps cela prend à chacun de nous pour pisser et se laver les mains après… » explique Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Oh ! Putain ! Je ne vais plus oser utiliser les chiottes en dehors de notre salle commune !… » explose Marian en éclatant de rire.

« Merlin ! Vous avez vraiment le cul bordé de nouilles ! Avoir Peeves comme allié c'est une chance du tonnerre ! » admire Théo… qui commence lui aussi à s'exprimer comme un Gryffondor…

Ça doit être contagieux…

Si cela continue, on ne va plus pouvoir distinguer les Serpentards des Gryffondors, à leur façon de s'exprimer…

Et Salazar Serpentard doit se retourner un peu plus dans sa tombe à chaque seconde qui passe ! Il va bientôt avoir l'impression d'être un serpent à la broche…

« Oh… Ce n'est pas aussi évident ! Il reste tout de même indépendant le Poltergheist ! Il faut vraiment qu'il soit de très bonne humeur pour donner un coup de main comme il l'a fait ce soir sans trop se faire prier… Mais dans ces cas là, ça rend vraiment service… Et si nous y mettons le prix, il acceptera peut-être de nous aider pour Parkinson un de ces soirs… » déclare Ron, avec un sourire en coin.

Parkinson aux prises de Peeves….

Le pied !

Je crois que je vais en rêver cette nuit…

« Ouais… En attendant, on fait quoi maintenant ? Vous avez sûrement quelques idées à nous soumettre » m'enquiers-je, curieux, vraiment, de voir jusqu'où ils ont déjà réfléchi

« A quel propos ? » demande Harry, l'air moqueur.

« Eh, bien, vous connaissant quelque peu, je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas venus ici juste pour honorer un pari… » déclare-je, un sourire en coin, moi aussi, et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, en une attitude destinée à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne me fera pas gober qu'il ne pige pas ce que je veux dire…

Ron éclate de rire puis me désigne de son index qu'il secoue de bas en haut et de haut en bas..

« Bien vu mon pote !… En fait, nous serions venus de toute façon parce que nous voulions voir votre installation et si possible celle des autres minables. Ça peut servir à l'avenir… Et puis, nous nous sommes dit aussi, que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un coup de main pour aménager votre espace et vos tours de garde. » répond-il avant de croquer un autre biscuit.

Et confirmant une fois de plus ce que j'ai prédit tout à l'heure…

« Et de ce que nous avons pu voir, ce ne sera pas du luxe… Premièrement, cette pièce n'est pas assez vaste. Il va falloir demander à votre Directeur qu'elle soit un peu agrandie… Mmmm… Il faut prévoir d'accueillir tous les Rebelles de la quatrième à la Septième… Soit 25 personnes. Disons quarante à cinquante, car le Comité va souvent s'inviter ici…Deuxièmement, la Carte doit être placée sur un bureau, situé au fond de la salle et faisant face à la porte, pour voir qui arrive. Troisièmement, la Carte ne doit être visible que pour celles et ceux qui feront partie du tour de garde, au cas où des élèves, non autorisés à la voir, sont dans la place… Il faut donc placer une Bulle de Protection autour du bureau…Quatrièmement, il faut aussi prévoir des tableaux d'affichage pour épingler les tours de garde, les équipes qui seront constituées pour les différentes missions, vos entraînements et autres… Cinquièmement, il vous faut un espace bibliothèque, c'est toujours utile d'avoir quelques bons livres à disposition permanente… Sixièmement, la porte d'entrée ne doit être accessible et visible qu'aux seuls yeux des personnes autorisées… Septièmement il serait souhaitable que nous puissions entrer et sortir par une autre issue… Enfin, il faudra faire placer le Sceau du Secret…» énonce Hermione, sourcils froncés sous la concentration et sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs de Harry, Ron et Neville..

Mes camarades la regardent, positivement ébahis…

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais il n'y a pas une demi-heure… » leur fais-je encore remarquer, fier de mes amis…

« Attends… Tu veux dire que les réunions auront lieux ici ? Pourquoi pas dans la Salle d'Entraînement ? Et… Comment et quand veux-tu que nous fassions tout cela ? » s'enquiert Phillipa, la première à reprendre ses esprits…

« La Salle d'Entraînement doit être libérée pour les entraînements, justement. Et quoi de mieux que d'avoir notre salle de réunion au plus près du QG de Parkinson, Brandburgy et ses suivants ? Pour l'autre question, il faut que tout soit fait demain. Pour les aménagements de la pièce et d'une autre issue secrète, il n'y a qu'à demander au professeur Snape. Pour la bibliothèque, je vous ai fait une liste d'ouvrages qui nous seront utiles. Nous n'aurons qu'à la compléter à mesure des besoins. Pour le Sceau du Secret, nous demanderons à qui de droit demain matin… » répond Hermione en tendant un rouleau de parchemin à notre Préfète qui jette immédiatement un œil dessus.

« Mais pourquoi tous les Rebelles ? Je croyais qu'il fallait trier les membres du Comité sur le volet… » fait remarquer Blaise

« Les membres du Comité, oui. Je veux dire, les Décideurs… On peut ajouter éventuellement un ou deux Serpentards dedans, deux Gryffondors, deux Serdaigles et deux Poufsouffles. Mais il va aussi falloir beaucoup de main d'œuvre pour les surveillances externes et il faut ménager les susceptibilités… Tous les Rebelles de Serpentard vont vite s'apercevoir que vous tenez des réunions secrètes, ils n'apprécieront pas d'être mis à l'écart. Après tout, ils risquent gros, tous autant qu'ils sont. Alors, ils n'ont pas besoin nécessairement de participer aux réunions, mais ils auront besoin d'action… Nous pourrons les faire venir ici, pour leur faire part des plans et du rôle qu'ils auront à jouer dedans… Même si c'est un petit rôle, il faudra tous les faire participer à un moment ou un autre… » explique Harry, avec beaucoup de bon sens.

« Tout ça, juste pour faire virer Parkinson ? » s'enquiert Martha en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement.

Harry la regarde droit dans les yeux pour répondre.

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de faire virer Parkinson. Il s'agit de repérer tous les pro-Voldemort et ceux qui subissent des pressions, comme nous l'avons dit tout à l'heure. Mais aussi d'anticiper une attaque… interne ou externe… »

Voilà… Nous y sommes…

Harry commence à dévoiler ses billes…

Et à voir la tête de mes camarades, ils viennent de prendre conscience qu'ils se sont engagés dans quelque chose de bien plus colossal et dangereux qu'ils ne le pensaient au tout premier abord…

Ils viennent de prendre conscience que la guerre est déjà dans Poudlard…

Blaise inspire soudain profondément et lâche :

« C'est un projet ambitieux… Tu es sûr que les profs vont approuver ça ? »

« Eh, bien… Demande au professeur Snape… Il est justement derrière vous… » répond Harry en souriant…

Merde !

J'étais tellement absorbé par ce que Harry disait que je ne l'ai pas entendu venir…

Pas plus que mes autres camarades de Serpentard qui se sont retournés d'un seul bloc et sont de nouveau complètement surpris… quand notre prof se Désillusionne…

« Quand et comment m'avez-vous repéré, Monsieur Potter ? » demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil

« Vous êtes entré dans la salle commune dix secondes après Blaise. Et je n'aurais rien remarqué si la flamme de la torche située à côté de l'entrée, n'avait pas légèrement vacillé à votre passage. Ensuite, vous avez été le dernier à entrer ici et avez légèrement frôlé la tapisserie du mur, sans doute car vous avez dû précipiter votre pas pour éviter de vous prendre en pleine figure la porte que Lucy fermait derrière elle. » explique Harry, l'air calme et imperturbable

« Cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre… Auquel cas, à l'heure actuelle, cet espion saurait tout de vos intentions. » glisse notre professeur de Potion, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air mécontent.

« Non… Je savais que c'était vous. Vous êtes resté un moment contre le mur auprès de l'escalier et à mon passage, j'ai senti une très subtile odeur de bergamote… Votre thé préféré est bien du Earl Grey, n'est-ce pas ? Un thé noir à la bergamote… Vous êtes, à ma connaissance, le seul à en boire à toute heure du jour et même le soir… Et si je ne m'abuse, vous appréciez en particulier la tasse que vous prenez avant d'effectuer votre première ronde qui a lieu juste après le couvre-feu… Mais ce n'est pas tout, cette subtile odeur de bergamote, était associée à une autre fragrance, qui vous est toute personnelle, celle là : celle de l'onguent à l'huile de lin que vous utilisez pour protéger vos mains de la corrosivité de certains des ingrédients de Potion que vous manipulez quotidiennement… » explique Harry, avec un sourire satisfait.

Mes camarades sont éberlués cette fois et regardent Harry avec une sorte de respect, mêlé de franche admiration…

« Excellent, Monsieur Potter… Je suis satisfait de constater que vous ne relâchez pas votre concentration, même lorsque vous faites de stupides blagues… » commente notre prof de Potion, l'air dédaigneux, avant de se tourner vers nous.

Et malgré son air, je sais qu'il est pleinement satisfait de la réponse de Harry et qu'il a dû goûter la blague lui aussi…

Après tout, le coin de sa bouche a frémi, très, très légèrement frémi, mais frémi tout de même, sur un sourire réprimé…

« Êtes-vous d'accord avec ce projet que Harry nous a exposé un peu plus tôt, Monsieur ? » s'enquiert Blaise, l'air impassible.

« Monsieur Potter a glissé deux mots au Directeur de Poudlard à propos de son projet juste avant le dîner. Et le Directeur en a lui-même glissé deux mots aux Directeurs de Maison juste après le dîner. Nous sommes tous d'accord. Ce projet est certes ambitieux, comme vous l'avez dit, Monsieur Zabini, mais nécessaire. Nous espérons que vos actions se limiteront dans un premier temps, à faire renvoyer Mademoiselle Parkinson et à repérer les élèves dont la famille a besoin d'aide et ceux qui vont assurément prêter allégeance à Voldemort.  
Mais nous savons aussi qu'à un moment ou un autre, il nous faudra être prêts à défendre Poudlard ou Pré Au Lard… Nous espérons, bien entendu, que ce moment arrive le plus tard possible. Cependant, les évènements se précipitent et nous devons commencer dès maintenant à établir des plans pour évacuer les plus jeunes élèves et entraîner ceux qui sont majeurs ou le seront bientôt, sur lesquels nous pourrons compter pour défendre Poudlard… Et votre groupe aura un rôle très important à jouer à ce moment là. Aussi bien pour protéger vos camarades des années inférieures et les conduire à l'abri, que pour maîtriser les pro-Voldemort… Vous devez donc vous mettre à l'ouvrage dès maintenant…  
Faites immédiatement la liste de ce dont vous avez besoin et déposez la dans mon bureau. Vous connaissez le mot de passe, Monsieur Potter. Je soumettrais vos nouvelles demandes au Directeur dès la première heure demain matin. En ce qui concerne le Sceau du Secret, le Sort a déjà été posé ce matin. Nous avions anticipé cette demande. » explique le professeur Snape en regardant chacun de nous à la ronde, l'air grave et sérieux.

Blaise et les autres sont sur le cul !

Et j'avoue que je le suis un peu, moi aussi…

Harry est allé encore plus vite que je ne le pensais…

Quand donc a-t-il réfléchi à tout ça ? C'est à peine si nous avons eu une demi-heure entre notre retour de Pré Au Lard et le dîner…

« Tu as encore des surprises comme celles-là, Harry ? » demande Théo, en se tournant vers mon ami.

« Au moins deux ou trois… Mais celles-là, je vous les ferais demain. Pour ce soir, je crois que vous en avez eu assez et il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses…Nous maintenons la réunion à 14H00 dans la Salle d'Entraînement demain, le temps que les aménagements soient fait ici. Et de faire connaissance avec les nouveaux membres du Comité de Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et ceux que vous voulez ajouter.. » répond Harry en souriant.

« Tu es un rapide du ciboulot toi… » lui fait remarquer Marian

Harry hausse les épaules et, souriant largement, il répond :

« Bah… Je ne suis pas tout seul… Hermione et Ron m'ont aidé, nous en avons parlé juste avant d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore … Et en vous attendant aussi, avant la réunion. Il faut féliciter Neville également. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée d'une entrée indépendante…. »

« Ben… Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que ce serait nécessaire… Ce soir, nous n'avons pas eu de mal à venir ici sans être vus, ni bousculés. Mais dans les jours qui viennent, votre salle commune va de nouveau se remplir après le couvre-feu et nous aurions bien plus de mal à y circuler sans nous faire repérer… » nous explique Neville, modeste.

« Oui… Sans compter qu'il faudra du temps avant que les autres membres du Comité maîtrisent correctement le Sortilège de Désillusion. » renchérit Ginny

« Parce que tu le maîtrises, toi ? » demande Magda, en la regardant, bouche bée.

« Euh… Oui… Je me suis un peu entraînée avec les autres.. » répond Ginny, plutôt humblement.

« Eh Ben… C'est déjà pas banal que des sixièmes années le maîtrisent mais une Cinquième !.. Toi aussi tu le maîtrises, Luna ? » commente Gil, admiratif.

« Oui… Ce n'est pas aussi difficile qu'on le pense… Harry a fait bien mieux. Il maîtrise le Patronus depuis le milieu de sa Troisième année… Et c'est un sort bien plus ardu. Moi, je ne le fais que depuis la fin de ma Quatrième année, comme Ginny. Neville aussi sait le faire…Harry a été un très bon professeur. » répond Luna, comme si cela était une performance tout à fait ordinaire…

« L'AD… » murmure-je…

« Oui… Nous nous sommes bien amusés… Et nous nous amusons encore…» affirme Luna, avec un sourire destiné au professeur Snape.

« Je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous prenez ces entraînements pour de l'amusement, Mademoiselle Lovegood. Cela signifie-t-il que vous souhaiteriez rendre ces moments plus difficiles et pénibles? » questionne notre prof, pince sans rire.

« Oh… Cela restera toujours moins pénible que ce que nous feraient subir les Mangemorts et Voldemort, si nous étions incapables de nous défendre, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Luna, avec son air innocent et un peu foldingue…

Mais avec beaucoup de bon sens…

D'ailleurs, notre professeur ne s'y trompe pas et lui sourit.

« Vous avez raison, Mademoiselle Lovegood… Parfaitement raison… » concède-t-il.

Un ange passe… Un angelot plutôt, car il a vraiment vite fait de passer…

« Avez-vous déjà des noms à suggérer, concernant les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles que vous voulez voir nous rejoindre en tant que Décideurs ? » s'enquiert Phillipa en direction de Harry

« Les Préfets et Préfètes de Septième année. » répond Harry sans hésiter.

« Choix judicieux, Monsieur Potter. » approuve notre professeur de Potion

« Oui, je pensais aussi à inclure Benjamin Stanley » renchéris-je.

« Cela fera 25 Décideurs… C'est beaucoup. Ne vous agrandissez pas davantage pour cette partie là. » commente le Directeur de notre Maison.

« Je ne pensais pas aller au-delà… Par contre, il faudra définir des Sous-Comités. » déclare Harry sous le hochement de tête approbateur de notre prof.

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'enquiert Kate en haussant un sourcil

« Un Sous-Comité pour la surveillance de la Carte, un Sous-Comité pour l'Espionnage, un autre pour les recherches, un autre pour l'intendance, un autre pour le ravitaillement en fournitures diverses etc… je vous expliquerais tout demain… » la renseigne Harry.

Une fois encore, mes camarades laissent voir leur surprise.

« Dis donc, tu penses à tout ça depuis quand exactement ? » demande Blaise, sincèrement curieux.

« Depuis ce matin… Mais surtout pendant le discours de Fudge… Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit ou je me serais endormi… Hermione et Ron ont fait la même chose et nous avons échangé nos idées en rentrant… » répond Harry avec un large sourire.

Il y a quelques rires pour saluer son explication…

« Dix points pour Gryffondor pour avoir su occuper utilement votre temps, Messieurs et Mademoiselle. » approuve le professeur Snape avec un demi-sourire…

Et à la grande surprise de mes camarades de Maison.

Le professeur Snape qui fait de l'humour, ce n'est pas une chose dont ils ont l'habitude…

« Bien… Je vous quitte. Ne tardez pas à rentrer. Si je rencontre Monsieur Rusard, je le préviendrais de votre présence tardive dans les couloirs. Si vous le rencontrez avant moi, donnez-lui ceci… » ajoute notre prof, en tendant un laisser passer qu'il vient de griffonner à Harry

Dès que notre Directeur de Maison est parti, Harry se tourne vers Hermione.

« Tu as bien noté tout ce que nous avons dit ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui… Quelque chose à ajouter à la liste ? » s'enquiert-elle à son tour.

« En ce qui me concerne, non… Pas pour l'instant. Vous autres ? » demande Harry à la ronde.

« Ouais… Un passe permanent pour les membres du Comité. Nous risquons d'avoir à faire pas mal d'escapades nocturnes… Mieux vaut être parés. » répond Ron avec logique.

Hermione acquiesce et note immédiatement sa demande.

« Bien… S'il n'y a rien d'autre, je propose que nous levions la séance… Finalement, nous vous laissons l'organisation du tour de garde. » décide Harry, en étoufant un bâillement.

« Ouf… Je suis d'accord… Il faut que je digère tout ce que nous avons entendu ce soir… A demain vous autres ! Et bon retour chez vous ! Je reviens dans dix minutes pour établir le tour de garde. » déclare Elinor, en se levant aussitôt pour sortir.

Les autres Serpentards, hormis Blaise et Théo, la suivent après avoir serré la main de mes amis, annonçant qu'ils ont besoin de se dégourdir les jambes…

« Un instant… » dit Blaise, au moment où nos invités se lèvent à leur tour. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire » ajoute-t-il en nous regardant, l'air très sérieux.

Mes amis reprennent place, tandis que Blaise s'assure que personne ne pourra entrer dans notre salle de réunion pendant quelques minutes.

« Voilà… C'est au sujet de ma mère… Le professeur Snape m'a convoqué dans son bureau ce soir car le Chef des Aurors voulait me voir. Ma mère avait bien empoisonné le punch cet après-midi… Et pas que le punch d'ailleurs. Pas mal des petits fours l'étaient aussi. Il m'a ensuite posé tout un tas de questions sur elle et ses fréquentations et tout le toutim… Voilà, je voulais vous le dire puisque vous étiez avec moi quand ça s'est passé. » déclare Blaise, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Ouais… Ben c'est pas vraiment une surprise. Et ça ne remet pas en cause ton appartenance au Comité, vieux. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa connerie. Fait seulement gaffe à ce que tu reçois à l'avenir. Ne mange rien d'autre que ce qui vient de Poudlard ou de nous ou de toi-même… Et balade-toi avec un Bézoard… » recommande Ron, en sortant une petite pierre d'une pochette qu'il a pris dans sa poche…

La même pochette contenant des Potions de Soins que nous portons en permanence, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny et moi.

Blaise le regarde avec reconnaissance, prend le Bézoard et acquiesce, avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Fais attention à toi également, Hermione-chérie… Je suis désolé, mais la vengeance de ma mère peut-être dirigée contre toi aussi… Et ça, j'en suis responsable.. » s'excuse Blaise, avec un sourire tout penaud.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaise-chéri. Tout ira bien. J'ai un Bézoard, moi aussi… Nous en avons tous au moins un sur nous et nous ferons tous attention à ce que nous mangerons… ou recevrons par colis… Et nous allons demander au professeur Snape de t'apprendre un Sort pour vérifier que la nourriture ou les objets ne sont pas empoisonnés. » lui sourit Hermione, en ajoutant cela sur sa liste.

Blaise la remercie d'un hochement de tête, visiblement soulagé de la réaction de mes amis et quelques minutes plus tard, ceux-ci s'en retournent vers leurs quartiers…

Nous suivons leur progression sur la Carte, nous assurant qu'ils rentrent sans encombre. Au passage, Harry est entré dans le bureau de notre Directeur de Maison, pour y déposer la liste de nos besoins…

Bien sûr, mes camarades de Serpentard se sont étonnés que Harry en ait le mot de passe, mais ils ont vite compris que les « cours de rattrapage de Potions », étaient un leurre…

Ils seront cependant surpris, lorsqu'ils bénéficieront eux même des « cours de rattrapages » en DCFM et autres matières…

Mais cela, je leur en laisse la surprise…

Comme dit Harry, ils en ont eu assez pour ce soir…

...

...

**Votre Avis m'intéresse Vivement**

**N'hésitez pas !**

...


	11. La Maison Du Bonheur 1

Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mystical, ma talentueuse Bêta

...

**La Maison Du Bonheur 1/2**

**Dimanche 3 novembre 1996**

**Acte 1 : Miho Et Le Professeur Snape**

**Harry**

A peine notre petit déjeuner avalé et les gros titres de la Gazette survolés, que Ron, Hermione, Draco et moi, emmenons Miho se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans le parc.

Elle est hyperactive de temps à autre, cette gosse, en plus d'être particulière, avec sa manie de dire des choses (parfois bizarres), comme si son lapin en peluche les lui avait soufflées. Et ce matin, elle est venue nous réveiller, Ron et moi, en sautant avec vigueur sur nos lits. Ce n'est que lorsque que nous lui avons promis de nous lever bien vite, qu'elle a consenti à quitter le dortoir, sans aller en faire autant sur ceux des autres gars…

Il est tôt, à peine 08H50, et les premières gelées blanchissent encore l'herbe et les squelettes des arbres.

Bien sûr, nos pas nous entraînent tout naturellement vers la cabane de Hagrid, qui se fait un plaisir de nous accueillir et de nous offrir une tasse de thé et de ses horribles gâteaux durs comme la pierre, tandis que Miho s'amuse avec Crockdur…

Le molosse, qui est aussi grand qu'elle, se laisse grimper dessus sans rechigner et il cavale autour de la cabane, au grand plaisir de la petite qui s'accroche à son collier en riant aux éclats…

Je me demande comment cette gamine a pu atterrir à Serpentard…

Le Choixpeau a dû se tromper quelque part…

C'est une bonne cavalière, en tout cas. Elle a une assiette très sûre et je me demande ce que cela donne quand elle est sur un balai…

Draco, lui, est un peu intimidé en pénétrant dans la cabane de notre grand ami… Il commence à présenter des excuses à Hagrid pour son comportement des années précédentes, mais Hagrid les balaye d'un revers de la main et l'invite sans plus de cérémonie à s'asseoir à table.

Cependant, nous n'avons pas même le temps de tremper nos lèvres dans le thé brûlant que vient de nous servir notre prof de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, qu'un hibou de l'école m'apporte un message.

« Il faut aller dans la Salle d'Entraînement sans tarder. Madame De Paimpont dit que nous pouvons emmener Miho… » apprends-je, aux autres, en détruisant le message dans un automatisme.

« Ok ! Allons-y ! Merci pour le thé Hagrid… » déclare aussitôt Hermione en se levant.

Nous nous hâtons vers le château, Miho juchée sur les épaules de Ron…

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, nous entrons dans la Salle d'Entraînement, où Marraine, mon Parrain par alliance et Remus nous attendent, debout dans un « coin salon » où sont installés quelques fauteuils et une petite table ronde.

Ginny et Luna, qui avaient une séance d'entraînement prévue avec Remus ce matin justement, sont également présentes, ainsi que Neville qui les a accompagnées.

« Coucou professeur Grognon ! C'est moi ! » s'exclame aussitôt joyeusement Miho, en sautant dans les bras de mon Parrain par alliance depuis les épaules de Ron, qu'elle a escaladée en deux temps et trois mouvements si rapides que je n'ai rien vu….

Marraine pouffe discrètement de rire, tandis que le professeur Snape réceptionne la gamine dans un réflexe, affichant d'abord un air surpris.

Puis il fronce les sourcils et, sur un ton brusque et sévère, il s'exclame :

« Mademoiselle Kido ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant d'être méchant ! Je sais que tu es bien plus gentil que tu veux le faire croire ! » répond avec familiarité la gamine en plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue de mon Parrain par alliance extrêmement surpris.

Il n'est pas le seul…

A part Marraine, nous sommes tous soufflés du culot de cette mini Serpentard…

Le professeur Snape, lui, en lâche carrément la gamine qui tombe droit dans un fauteuil sur lequel elle s'assoit bien sagement, ses yeux en amande rieurs. Elle n'a pas l'air le moins du monde impressionnée par l'expression fâchée de son Directeur de Maison, qui se penche vers elle pour planter son regard le plus noir dans le sien.

Remus, Marraine, mes amis et moi, regardons maintenant la scène en réprimant une forte envie de rire…

« Je vous ai posé une question, Mademoiselle Kido ! J'apprécierai que vous me répondiez… Immédiatement ! » gronde mon Parrain par alliance, d'une voix glaciale.

Miho éclate de nouveau de rire en sautant une fois de plus au cou de son Directeur de Maison, pour lui donner un autre baiser sonore.

« Mais… Voulez-vous bien cesser ce jeu ridicule Mademoiselle Kido ! » s'insurge-t-il, en refermant instinctivement ses bras autour de la petite qui se pend à son cou, tandis que cette fois, nous pouffons tous de rire…

« Je le ferais à chaque fois que tu me gronderas ! » répond Miho, la mine réjouie, en lui donnant encore un baiser sur la joue.

« Et pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Et cessez donc d'être aussi familière avec moi ! Je suis votre professeur, Mademoiselle Kido ! » déclare froidement mon Parrain par alliance, en la tenant à bout de bras pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'embrasser…

« C'est lui qui m'a dit de le faire ! » répond la petite en brandissant Plumki.

« C'est un lapin en peluche drôlement farceur ça ! » s'exclame Draco, en s'esclaffant.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire Draco ! Imagine qu'elle fasse cela en plein cours ! » fait remarquer son Parrain, visiblement contrarié

« Oh ! Non ! Plumki dit qu'il faut être bien sage et bien écouter pendant la classe ! C'est seulement quand je suis avec toi et eux, que j'ai le droit de le faire ! » s'exclame Miho en nous désignant du doigt.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demande notre prof de Potion l'air catastrophé cette fois

« Plumki t'aime bien ! Il dit que c'est rigolo de te faire des farces ! Et moi je t'aime beaucoup ! Beaucoup ! Beaucoup ! » répond Miho, avec sa spontanéité étonnante et désarmante.

« Comment cette gamine a-t-elle pu aller à Serpentard avec une telle personnalité purement Gryffondor ? » s'interroge mon Parrain par alliance, dubitatif et tenant toujours Miho à bout de bras.

Je me pose inlassablement la même question depuis qu'il nous a confié cette petite et qu'elle s'est assise entre Hermione et moi vendredi midi….

oOoOoOoOo

**Severus**

Vraiment, cette gamine est impossible !

Depuis la rentrée de septembre, je me pose de nombreuses questions à son sujet… et sur sa santé mentale…

J'ai bien essayé de lui parler de son lapin en peluche, qu'elle traîne avec elle dans toutes les classes, mais impossible de lui faire entendre raison : elle ne veut pas quitter un seul instant cet animal en velours bouloché, décoloré et déformé d'usure …

Pire, maintenant, elle affirme que son « Plumki » lui parle…

Et elle me saute dans les bras pour m'embrasser !

C'est impensable !

Naturellement, Nally est beaucoup trop indulgente avec elle et rit de ses bêtises…

Et loin d'être impressionnée par mon regard noir et mon ton glacial, cette gosse me gratifie d'un sourire resplendissant.

« Tu veux bien m'adopter ? » me demande-t-elle tout de go, de l'espoir sincère dans les yeux, en serrant sa peluche contre son cœur.

Oh ! Par la barbe de Merlin !

Comment cette enfant peut-elle penser que moi, le professeur le plus craint et le moins aimé de Poudlard, je pourrais songer à l'adopter !

Naturellement, Nally explose de rire et les autres en font autant, une fois l'étonnement passé.

Et j'ai bien failli lâcher la gamine une fois de plus…

Décidément, elle me ferait totalement perdre mon self contrôle cette gosse effrontée !

« Mademoiselle Kido ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire croire que je pourrais faire une telle chose ? » m'enquiers-je, un peu brusquement pour cacher ma gêne… et ma satisfaction, pour ne pas dire ma joie, d'une telle marque de confiance spontanée…

« Maman est au ciel et je n'ai pas de papa. Plumki a dit que tu seras sûrement d'accord pour m'adopter si je te le demande gentiment. Il dit aussi que tu ne laisseras plus Madame Strikawe me punir parce que je fais des choses bizarres sans le faire exprès. » répond la Serpentard pas plus haute que trois pommes.

« Et qui est cette Madame Strikawe ? » m'enquiers-je, en la maintenant toujours loin de moi.

« C'est la dame de ma famille d'accueil. Elle n'est pas très gentille. Surtout depuis qu'elle a parlé avec la Dame Girafe qui lui a dit de m'enfermer sans manger dans le placard sous l'escalier pour me punir quand je fais des choses bizarres. Et de me donner toutes les corvées à faire aussi ! Et le Garçon Baleine de la Dame Girafe est méchant lui aussi ! Il se tenait le derrière à deux mains et me disait que je suis un monstre ! Et il me faisait peur quand il était avec les autres garçons ! Il voulait m'attraper pour me frapper ! C'est un gros moche et vilain ! Alors ! Tu vas m'adopter ? » répond-elle, en penchant la tête de côté, au bord des larmes

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour en entendant cela et une bouffée de colère m'étouffe ! Si je tenais cette Madame Strikawe et les deux autres entre mes mains, je leur ferais passer un sale quart d'heure ! Oh ! Oui ! Ils entendraient parler du pays ! Je ne leur ferais pas de mal, bien sûr, mais ils auraient tôt fait de comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à toucher à un seul cheveu de cette petite !

La punir ! L'enfermer dans un placard et la priver de manger parce qu'elle fait un peu de Magie accidentelle !

Et la qualifier de monstre ! C'est ce sale gamin, qui est un monstre !

« Strikawe ? Est-ce que ce sont les Strikawe qui se sont installés au 6 Privet Drive au tout début de l'été ? La Dame Girafe, ne serait-ce pas Pétunia Dursley et le Garçon Baleine s'appelle-t-il Dudley ? » demande Harry en venant me prendre la petite pour la caler sur sa propre hanche.

Il fronce les sourcils et n'a vraiment pas l'air heureux…

Pétunia… Comme la sœur de Lily…

Un frisson me remonte le long de l'échine… Est-il possible que Pétunia ait maltraité Harry ? Qu'il ait été privé de manger ? Et enfermé dans un placard ?

Oh ! Alors là ! Si cela s'avère, je compte bien aller lui dire deux mots !

En m'assurant de le faire avant Nally… parce qu'à voir le plissement de ses yeux, Pétunia risque de passer un très mauvais moment et je ne pourrais guère l'impressionner moi-même après cela.

« Oui ! Je t'ai vu quand tu faisais le jardinage ! Tu avais l'air tout triste ! Plumki m'a dit que tu es un sorcier, comme moi ! Je ne voulais pas le croire. Mais après, le professeur Chat est venue parler à Madame Strikawe et j'ai su que Plumki disait la vérité ! Madame Strikawe a dit après cela qu'elle me garderait encore pour l'été et les vacances de Noël et de Pâques, mais qu'après ce serait fini. L'assistante sociale doit trouver une autre famille d'accueil ou je vais aller à l'orphelinat l'été prochain. Je ne veux pas aller à l'orphelinat. Je veux aller avec le professeur Grognon ! » explique la petite, se tournant vers moi, deux grosses larmes roulant maintenant sur ses joues.

Oh ! Misère !

C'est donc bien Pétunia !

Mon regard croise celui de Nally. Pétunia peut commencer à trembler… Car elle va passer assurément un très sale quart d'heure dès que l'occasion se présentera...

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour l'instant, me dit aussi le regard de Nally, qui se dirige vers notre jeune élève.

Les yeux de Miho plein de larmes, me supplient silencieusement

Comment pourrais-je résister à garder cette petite sous ma protection ?

J'ai bien du mal à déglutir et je sens peser sur moi les regards de tous les autres, qui me fixent, dans l'attente de ma réponse à la gamine.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, Mademoiselle Kido. » dis-je finalement, avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable de faire preuve

La gamine échappe, je ne sais comment, des bras de Harry et saute dans les miens encore une fois, s'agrippant à ma robe et calant sa tête dans mon cou, pour y pleurer maintenant de joie tout à son aise.

Me voilà bien, tiens, avec cette petite sangsue sanglotante dans les bras !

« Je ne peux pas promettre que je vais vous adopter Mademoiselle Kido, mais vous n'irez ni à l'orphelinat, ni dans une autre famille d'accueil Moldue. » garantis-je, le plus gentiment possible et en jetant un regard d'appel au secours vers Nally, qui me laisse me débrouiller seul.

La traîtresse..

« Maman serait sans doute ravie de s'occuper d'elle aux prochaines vacances. » intervient mon filleul en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il avait pris place, pour nous rejoindre et caresser gentiment le dos de la fillette.

« Ouais… Pareil pour ma mère… Si papa la laisse faire, elle adoptera même tous les Serpentards qui se retrouvent sans famille ou qui ne veulent pas retourner dans la leur. » assure Ronald en allongeant le bras pour gratouiller la tête de la petite.

Ils ont raison tous les deux. Molly et Narcissa seront heureuses de prendre soin de Miho.

« C'est vrai ? » demande celle-ci, en relevant vers moi son visage brouillé par toutes ses grosses larmes.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je connais plusieurs dames très gentilles qui voudront sans aucun doute s'occuper de vous. » répond-je, avec certitude

« Et toi, tu viendras me voir quand je ne serais pas à Poudlard ? » demande-t-elle encore, le regard suppliant.

Mais pourquoi a-t-elle ainsi jeté son dévolu et son amitié sur moi ?

« Oui, je viendrais » réponds-je, certain que de toute façon, ce sera inévitable.

« Alors tu es mon Parrain maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire comme cadeau à Noël ? Tu veux bien m'offrir un balai ? J'aimerais bien avoir un beau balai à moi toute seule ! Surtout que maintenant je ne pourrais plus emprunter en cachette celui du Garçon de la Lune puisque le Garçon de la Pluie l'a abîmé ! » s'exclame-t-elle, ses yeux en amande plein d'espoir.

Je soupire, levant les yeux au ciel.

Qui est-ce qui m'a fichu une gamine pareille sur les bras ? Qui est le « Garçon de la Pluie » ? Et qui est le « Garçon de la Lune » ?

Elle a une façon bien déroutante de parler.

Vraiment, cette enfant est une énigme…

« Ah ! Ouais ! Tiens ! Au fait, ça me rappelle un truc ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis jeudi, j'ai oublié de te dire que ton balai a pris feu, la fouine ! Je suis désolé, mais il était complètement fichu et je l'ai abandonné sur place ! » s'exclame Ronald Weasley, l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Pas grave la belette… Je n'y tenais pas tant que cela, à ce balai. Et si Parrain en offre un à Miho, il pourra bien m'en offrir un autre aussi. » répond Draco, hilare.

Oh ! Misère de misère !

Je ne suis pas sorti du Chaudron Baveur moi !

oOoOoOoOo

**Acte 2 : La Fin D'Un Spectre**

**Draco**

Mon Parrain semble complètement abasourdi par la situation !

Je le comprends, le pauvre… Il n'a pas fini d'en voir avec cette étrange gamine, je pense.

Miho, souriante, cale de nouveau sa tête dans le cou de Parrain, qui décide finalement de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, en gardant dans ses bras la petite qui ne veut pas le lâcher.

La respiration de la fillette s'apaise et elle ferme les yeux en soupirant de bonheur…

« Bon… Si nous en venions à ce qui vous amène tous ici. Nous devons reprendre l'entraînement avec Luna et Ginny. » déclare soudain Remus Lupin.

« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr… Mais assoyons-nous d'abord. Remus, nous n'avons pas pu t'en parler avant, mais Harry a quelque chose à te demander et j'ai pensé que le mieux était de le faire maintenant. » répond notre prof de DCFM.

« Ok. Je t'écoute Harry. » accepte le professeur Lupin, en prenant place face à mon Parrain.

Il a l'air de bien s'amuser, en regardant Miho Kido qui s'est accrochée à Parrain comme une chauve-souris à une branche…

« Euh… » répond Harry, en regardant la petite en coin…

« Vas-y, Harry… Miho s'est endormie dans les bras de son professeur Grognon préféré…. » l'invite sa Marraine en souriant d'un air moqueur à Parrain qui grimace.

« Ok… C'est à propos de la Carte du Maraudeur, Remus… » commence Harry, avant d'être interrompu par Maître Dobby qui Transplane dans la Salle d'Entraînement dans un grand crac.

« Oh ! Grande Dame ! Monsieur Arthur Weasley a dit à Dobby de venir vous dire qu'il vous attend au Terrier avec le Directeur Monsieur et le professeur Snape Monsieur ! Il dit que c'est très important ! Oh ! Oui ! Très important ! Et que Monsieur Ronald et Mademoiselle Ginny doivent venir aussi ! Et Maître Harry Potter Monsieur et Mademoiselle Hermione et le petit Maître Draco et Monsieur Neville et Mademoiselle Luna et Monsieur Théodore Nott aussi ! Le professeur Lupin Monsieur doit venir également et les Anges Gardiens du Terrier » déclare-t-il vivement, les oreilles complètement affolées et comptant sur ses doigts, comme pour n'oublier personne.

« A-t-il dit pourquoi ? » demande Ginny, l'air affolée elle aussi devant cette demande pressante.

« Non ! Monsieur Arthur Weasley a juste dit que c'est important et qu'il veut que toute sa famille soit là ! Il dit que plus vite ce sera et mieux ce sera ! » répond Dobby en agitant les oreilles avec force.

« Mmmm… Faut-il vraiment s'affoler ? Je vais aller chercher Albus et les Serpentards. » déclare calmement mon Parrain en s'exécutant aussitôt

Il va vers la porte, puis revient sur ses pas, levant les yeux au ciel sur un soupir, pour donner la petite Miho, toujours endormie dans ses bras, à son épouse. Elle la prend en souriant et la cale contre sa poitrine, dans un geste tendre et tout maternel.

« Pouvons-nous partir en avant ? » demande Ginny, visiblement nerveuse.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre le Directeur et les autres. » répond Madame Snape avec un sourire rassurant.

Mais cela ne rassure nullement Ginny

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont de nouveau attaqués ? » demande-t-elle, d'un ton urgent.

« Non. Si tel avait été le cas, Roi Dobby l'aurait dit et Papa ne nous ferait pas venir Ginny. Il s'agit sans nul doute d'autre chose. » répond Ron, l'air calme et venant prendre sa sœur contre lui, dans un geste fraternel et apaisant.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir précisé à Dobby ? Pourquoi nous demander de venir au plus vite ? Ce doit être une urgence, alors laquelle ? » insiste Ginny qui ne veut décidément pas lâcher son inquiétude….

« Bah… Tu connais Papa ! Quand il a une idée qui l'enthousiasme, il est tout excité et ne prend pas forcément le temps d'expliquer les choses. Il est plutôt du genre à les montrer dans ce cas ! Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ont déjà tout remis en place au Terrier et qu'il veut simplement que nous voyions les résultats. En fin de compte, il a peut-être eu assez de briques pour faire son barbecue Moldu et veut l'inaugurer au plus vite. » répond Ron en haussant les épaules, d'un air dégagé et souriant.

« Tu crois ? » demande Ginny, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Ben oui. » affirme Ron avec certitude.

« Mais alors pourquoi demander à Neville, Luna, Draco, Théodore Nott et les Anges Gardiens de venir ? » insiste encore Ginny.

« La famille Ginny ! La famille ! Tu sais bien que Neville et Luna ont été adoptés cet été, même s'ils ont encore de la famille naturelle. C'est plus récent pour la fouine et Théo mais maintenant, papa les considère comme des membres de la famille eux aussi. Et le professeur Lupin est l'oncle adoptif de Harry. Le professeur Snape est invité en qualité de Parrain de Draco et Madame Snape en qualité de Marraine de Harry. Si la mère de Draco est suffisamment remise, elle sera là, elle aussi. Tout comme la Grand-Mère de Neville. Ils font tous partie de la famille également. La famille Weasley s'est considérablement agrandi ces derniers temps Ginny et les Anges gardiens vont sûrement être adoptés à leur tour puisqu'ils risquent pour certains d'être mis au banc de leur propre famille ou de devoir rester à l'abri ailleurs que chez eux. » explique patiemment Ron, d'un ton léger et rieur.

« Et le professeur Dumbledore ? » demande encore sa sœur, en arquant un sourcil curieux

Je suis curieux moi aussi, de connaître la réponse que va faire Ron, tiens !..

« Bah… Parce que c'est le professeur Dumbledore… Je ne sais pas Ginny… Papa le considère peut-être comme son Grand-Père. Qui sait… Ce serait bien de Papa, de s'adopter un Grand-père, tu ne crois pas ? Et le professeur Dumbledore ferait un grand-père idéal pour Papa. Tout aussi farfelu et excentrique que lui et…» répond Ron, souriant avec humour.

« Et j'en serais fort honoré ! » l'interrompt justement le professeur Dumbledore qui est arrivé dans son dos.

« Oh ! Pardon Monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. » s'excuse Ron, en se levant d'un bond, tout rougissant.

« Je sais, Ronald, je sais et il n'y a vraiment rien à pardonner. Comme je le disais, je serais fort honoré d'être considéré comme un grand-père par Arthur. C'est une bien belle famille qu'il m'offrirait ! Et je peux vous rassurer tous. Il n'y a rien de grave. J'ai justement reçu un hibou ce matin de votre père. Il souhaite poser un Fidelitas sur le Terrier et les terres alentours et me demande d'officier. Je lui ai envoyé Fumseck, pour lui donner mon accord… Il aura voulu que nous fassions les choses au plus vite… Finalement, nous pouvons considérer qu'il fait de moi le patriarche protecteur de votre famille, même si je ne serais sans doute pas le dépositaire du Secret…» déclare notre Directeur, souriant avec malice.

« Et comment allons nous aller là-bas ? » demande Harry, pour faire diversion et tirer Ron de son embarras grandissant.

« Par Portoloin, bien sûr ! » répond le professeur Dumbledore, en sortant un long cache-nez de sa poche.

« Euh… Vous ne craignez pas qu'un jour nous allions tous à Azkaban, avec le nombre de Portoloins illégaux dont nous usons ces derniers temps ? » fais-je remarquer, sincèrement inquiet.

« Quels Portoloins illégaux Draco ? Nous n'usons d'aucun Portoloin illégal ! » répond la marraine de Harry, avec un sourire tout aussi malicieux que celui du professeur Dumbledore.

« Vous voulez dire, que vous avez un contact au Département Des Transports Magiques qui vous fournit en Portoloins ! » m'exclame-je, assez surpris, car les sorciers qui officient dans ce Département sont réputés incorruptibles et intransigeants en matière de paperasseries administratives.

Or, il me semble impossible d'obtenir autant de Portoloins en des délais aussi brefs et pour un usage aussi fréquent que nous en faisons.

« Eh ! Bien ! En réalité, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à obtenir l'autorisation pour tous les Portoloins que nous créons nous-même. Le responsable de l'Office des Portoloins est Benjy Fenwick Junior, dont le père a été sauvagement assassiné et coupé en petits morceaux durant la première guerre contre Voldemort. Benjy est un membre de l'Ordre, tout comme son père avant lui, et il a eu la brillante idée de faire signer un blanc-seing par le Ministre en personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, le blanc-seing fût ensuite rempli par les soins de Benjy et il nous autorise, Albus et tous les membres décideurs de l'Ordre, à fabriquer autant de Portoloins que nous le souhaitons, à la condition de n'en laisser traîner aucun. Rien d'illégal donc. Bien que je doute que Fudge soit informé… Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il se soit aperçu qu'il signait un blanc-seing...» répond en souriant la Marraine de Harry.

Une fois de plus, je suis sidéré par l'organisation de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Organisation, Ordre…

Il porte bien son nom, finalement, l'Ordre du Phénix tiens !…

Car vraiment, tout me semble bien en Ordre et Organisé au poil près…

Mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'appesantir sur cette question, car Parrain revient avec Théo et les autres.

Le professeur Dumbledore leur explique brièvement la situation, puis annonce qu'il est temps de partir si nous voulons être rentrés pour l'heure du déjeuner.

« Euh… Et qu'allons nous faire de Miho ? » demande Parrain, en considérant la petite qui dort toujours dans les bras de son épouse.

Celle-ci se lève, puis lui met d'autorité la gamine dans les bras en déclarant avec un sourire moqueur :

« A priori, elle se sent en parfaire sécurité avec toi. Par conséquent, tu l'emmènes… »

Parrain ouvre de grands-yeux et s'apprête à protester, mais nous nous sommes tous saisi du Portoloin et Harry s'empresse de lui fourrer dans la main le coin du cache-nez qui nous emmène droit au Terrier.

Le Terrier…

La plus belle maison du monde…

Que je peux enfin contempler en vrai dès notre arrivée à destination….

Je ne peux décrire ce que je ressens, tant c'est fabuleux !

D'autant plus fabuleux que, revenu de ma contemplation béate, j'aperçois maman qui se repose, là-bas, sous une tonnelle croulant sous les glycines en fleurs, bien que ce ne soit pas la saison appropriée.

Et je ne puis m'empêcher d'envoyer paître toute la réserve dont je devrais faire preuve en public (selon les principes paternels dont je n'ai plus rien à faire ), pour me précipiter vers elle.

Pourtant, arrivé à sa hauteur, une nouvelle timidité s'empare de moi et je me prends à ne plus savoir que dire.

Maman est encore très pâle, mais elle a de nouveau cette allure et cette classe qui n'appartiennent qu'à elle, même si elle est alanguie dans une méridienne et qu'elle est revêtue de vêtements beaucoup plus modestes que ceux qu'elle porte habituellement.

Et elle me sourit avec une tendresse et une luminosité que je ne lui avais jamais vue

« Vous avez l'air en bien meilleure santé, Mère » dis-je enfin, après avoir dégluti au moins trois fois.

« Tu m'as appelé Maman jeudi, quand tu es venu me chercher au Manoir. Et aussi quand tu m'as dédié ta médaille, Draco » me fait-elle doucement remarquer, l'air un peu triste soudain.

« Oui » réponds-je en murmurant, avant de m'agenouiller auprès d'elle et en lui prenant la main pour la caresser de ma joue, avant d'ajouter : « Maman »

Maman me fait un sourire lumineux, même si des larmes viennent ourler ses cils, et elle m'attire pour me serrer contre son cœur.

« Je t'aime Maman. » lui dis-je dans un souffle et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps…

Voilà…

Le spectre de Thilda a fini de me hanter…

Je peux de nouveau aimer, sans avoir peur que mon salopard de père vienne briser mon cœur, me dis-je, avant d'éclater en sanglot…

De bonheur…

oOoOoOoOo

**Acte 3 : Les Pierres Blanches**

**Ron**

Le Terrier est magnifique !

On ne croirait jamais que la guerre faisait rage ici il y a deux nuits !

De toute évidence, j'avais raison, tout à l'heure, quand je disais à Ginny que tout devait déjà être remis en ordre. C'est même plus que ça. Tout a non seulement été nettoyé, mais rénové, grâce à l'aide de mes frères et de leurs amis nous explique Maman.

Les barrières et la clôture sont peintes en jaune, le garage en bleu et les murs de la Maison ont une chaude couleur de miel. On dirait une ruche atypique… D'ailleurs, il y en a une de ruche, en bordure du petit bois, dont le socle est fait de briques vivement colorées…

Les dernières briques, celles qui n'ont pas servi contre les Trolls…

Et puis, le garage a été remis à neuf et le poulailler repeint ! Il abrite des poussins et de nouvelles poules, un jeune coq et des dindes de belles tailles, tandis que quelques canettes, canards et canetons s'ébattent joyeusement dans la mare agrandie...

Toutes les volailles ont été renouvelées… Il valait mieux...

On dirait aussi que la pelouse est toute neuve, que les arbustes ont été taillés. Il y en a également de nouveaux, sous lesquels des Gnomes de Jardin s'empresse de se frayer un chemin. Il n'y a plus ni ronce, ni orties non plus, mais d'élégants petits parterres de bruyère sauvage en fleur

Je me demande seulement pourquoi Papa a jugé bon de mettre une petite pierre plate et blanche, au milieu du parterre devant le chêne centenaire. A bien regarder d'ailleurs, il y en a plusieurs, des pierres blanches, un peu partout dans le jardin. Il y en a aussi, deux, un peu plus grosses, qui portent l'insigne des Aurors.

C'est en les voyant, que je comprends….

Les morts…

Papa rend hommage aux morts.

Les pierres sont situées à l'endroit où il y a eu des morts…

Mais ce n'est pas macabre. C'est même joli, ces petites pierres blanches dans la bruyère. Et je parie maintenant que papa s'est arrangé pour que les parterres fleurissent toute l'année…

Je fais le tour de notre jardin, pour refaire connaissance avec lui, avant de revenir finalement vers le chêne, m'agenouillant auprès de la pierre blanche.

Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi voulait-il tuer ma famille et nos amis ? Qui l'a tué ? Ceux que j'ai tués accidentellement, au Manoir Malfoy, auront-ils une sépulture ou Voldemort va-t-il les donner à manger à son serpent ?

La main de Papa se pose doucement sur mon épaule.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder, pour savoir que c'est la sienne, car j'ai reconnu l'odeur de son après-rasage…

« J'ai tué deux personnes au Manoir Papa. Je ne le voulais pas et je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais c'est par ma faute s'ils sont morts. » lui confie-je, levant mon visage baigné de larmes vers lui…

Je n'avais même pas senti que je pleurais, avant de m'en rendre compte parce que je vois trouble …

Mon père soupire et s'agenouille lui aussi.

Il pose sa main sur la pierre blanche et il se tourne vers moi.

« C'est un Sort d'Expulsion, qui a envoyé cet homme mourir, contre le chêne. Juste avant, il a lui-même envoyé le Sort qui a brûlé Bill à la poitrine. Un Maléfice de Magie Noire qui aurait pu coûter la vie de ton frère, s'il n'avait été Conjureur de Sort et n'avait pas immédiatement formulé le Contre-Maléfice lui-même, avant d'aller faire soigner la brûlure.  
Le Sort d'Expulsion, c'est moi qui l'aie jeté… C'est mon Sortilège d'Expulsion, qui a tué cet homme, sans que je le veuille, moi non plus. Je ne suis pas fier de l'avoir tué Ronald, mais je préfère largement, que ce soit lui qui soit mort et que Bill soit en vie. Comme je préfère que ce soit ces Mangemorts qui soient morts, là-bas, au Manoir, et que toi et les autres, soyez saufs…  
C'est la guerre. Il y aura d'autres morts dans les deux camps. Nous-même nous tuerons encore peut-être, sans le vouloir. Cela n'a rien de réjouissant. Mais nous ne devons pas non plus nous culpabiliser outre mesure. Ce sont les Mangemorts ou nous… Ce sont les Mangemorts ou d'autres, qu'ils tueront, sans aucun remords ni regret.  
J'ai mis cette pierre et les autres, non pas pour faire du Terrier un cimetière, non… Le Terrier, je veux qu'il soit toujours notre Terrier, notre maison où il fait bon vivre… J'ai mis ces pierres, pour que l'oubli ne soit pas, que nous nous souvenions de notre humanité… Et combien il est regrettable qu'il y ait tant de morts absurdes. Vois-tu, la bruyère va pousser et recouvrir les pierres, mais elles seront toujours là, tapies en dessous, comme notre humanité restera toujours enfouis dans notre cœur… Et les abeilles viendront butiner les fleurs et nous donnerons le miel qui adoucira toujours nos peines… » m'explique-t-il d'une voix douce que je reconnais…

La même qu'il employait pour apaiser mes chagrins de petit garçon…

« Oh ! C'est pour cela, la ruche… » dis-je, souriant dans mes larmes qui se tarissent.

« Oui. Et je veux agrandir ici et faire du Terrier un refuge sûr pour ceux qui n'auront plus de chez-eux… Qu'en penses-tu, Ron ? » me demande Papa, l'air sincèrement soucieux de ma réponse.

« Que c'est une bonne idée. » réponds-je, avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

« C'est ce que ta mère et tes frères m'ont dit aussi. » déclare Papa satisfait et fier de son idée, en se levant et me présentant sa main pour m'aider à en faire autant.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà des plans et certains noms en tête. » dis-je, curieux, tandis que nous nous en retournons lentement vers la maison.

« Oui. Madame Malfoy vivra ici. Une bonne revanche sur Lucius ! Et Terry Higgs également, même s'il continue à donner la main aux jumeaux, Bill va l'aider à poursuivre ses études de Conjureur de Sorts. Augusta va nous rejoindre, elle aussi, bien sûr. Viktor Krum pourrait avoir besoin d'un toit également dans les jours qui viennent. Aux vacances, le jeune Théodore Nott y viendra, comme je l'ai dit jeudi matin. Et je pense aussi que ce sera beaucoup plus joyeux pour vous tous de passer vos vacances ici plutôt qu'au QG de l'Ordre. Enfin, nous ouvrirons notre porte à celles et ceux qui auront besoin d'un toit temporaire… Comme ces jeunes gens qui ont été nos Anges Gardiens ou cette jeune femme et son bébé qui sont arrivés au QG hier soir… Cela donnera sans doute beaucoup de travail à ta mère, mais au moins, aura-t-elle de la distraction et pensera-t-elle moins aux dangers que vous courez tous… » explique Papa, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ris…

Il est vraiment malin, Papa, quand il s'agit de distraire Maman, tout en mettant en application une idée qui lui tient à cœur…

« En fait, il se pourrait que cela ne désemplisse pas ici… Il risque d'y avoir quelques autres élèves de Serpentard sans refuge aux prochaines grandes vacances… A commencer par la petite Miho. Maman devrait adorer cette gamine. C'est un phénomène ! Elle a demandé au professeur Snape de l'adopter ! Le professeur Severus Snape ! Tu te rends compte ! Pourtant, il n'arrête pas de la gronder ! » dis-je, avec un petit rire.

« C'est la petite qui est venu avec vous… Ta mère et Madame Malfoy l'ont déjà adoptée sans qu'elle ait eu à le leur demander… Un phénomène oui… Elle savait par son lapin Plumki que ta mère avait fait des gâteaux au miel ce matin… » révèle papa en souriant.

« Ouais… Il sait beaucoup de choses Plumki… » dis-je, en passant le pas de la porte.

Il y a du monde dans le salon, où les meubles ont été poussés contre les murs.

Tous les amis de mes frères sont là et ils sont assis partout où il y a de la place et principalement dans l'escalier qui grimpe vers les étages. Madame Malfoy a pris place dans le fauteuil favori de maman et Draco, assis sur l'accoudoir, me fait signe de les rejoindre.

Harry, Hermione et Neville sont avec lui.

Draco me présente sa mère, moins cérémonieusement qu'avant hier. Elle me remercie encore d'avoir accompagné son fils et pris des risques pour la sauver. Et je repense à ce que Papa m'a dit, tout à l'heure, devant le chêne. C'est pour la sauver, que j'ai pris des risques et tué accidentellement deux personnes. Et finalement, je ne me sens plus aussi coupable. Parce que c'est elle, qui serait morte, si nous n'étions pas allés la chercher…

Et maintenant qu'elle ne nous regarde plus de haut et n'a plus l'air d'être sans cesse incommodée par des odeurs de bouses de Dragon, elle m'apparaît vraiment fragile et sympathique…

Et je me dis que dans le fond, Draco lui ressemble beaucoup plus qu'il ne ressemble à son père, maintenant qu'il a lui aussi abandonné ses airs prétentieux et hautains.

oOoOoOoOo

**Acte 4 : Aveux Pénibles Et Absolution.**

**Severus**

Miho Kido, qui a échappé à ma vigilance aussitôt réveillée, s'en est allée demander à Ronald de la jucher sur ses épaules…

C'est sûr que c'est pour elle la meilleure des places, dans tout ce monde qui a envahi le salon où nous sommes serrés comme des sardines en boîtes…

Maintenant que tout le monde est là, Arthur Weasley se racle la gorge et réclame le silence pour pouvoir faire une annonce.

Comme d'habitude quand il doit prendre la parole, il se passe la main dans les cheveux, replace ses lunettes et enfin, se redresse pour parler :

« Avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier ceux qui étaient ici durant la nuit d'Halloween. C'est grâce à vous si le Terrier est encore debout. Et c'est grâce à vous aussi, qui êtes venus nous aider ces deux derniers jours, que notre demeure et ses terres ont de nouveau un air sympathique et accueillant. Je voudrais aussi souhaiter la bienvenue à Madame Malfoy, Terry Higgs, Augusta Longdubat, Viktor Krum et le jeune Théodore Nott. Cette demeure est la vôtre, aussi longtemps que vous en aurez la nécessité et …. » commence-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par Miho Kido, qui le hèle depuis son perchoir.

« Et moi ? Tu ne me veux pas moi ? Plumki et Parrain Grognon m'ont pourtant dit que tu me voudrais bien dans ta maison, Monsieur Papa Belette ! » s'exclame-t-elle, le menton tremblotant et les larmes aux yeux.

« Mademoiselle Kido ! Ce Monsieur s'appelle Monsieur Weasley, et non Monsieur Papa Belette ! » la reprends-je, en allant vers elle tout en la gratifiant de mon regard le plus noir.

« Vous ! Que faites-vous ici ! Je vous interdis de vous approcher de moi ou de mon fils ! Et je vous interdis de vous approcher de cette enfant ! » s'exclame soudain Narcissa Malfoy, en se levant de son fauteuil et en se dressant devant Draco et Ronald, malgré son visible état de faiblesse.

« Narcissa, je… » commence-je à dire, pour me justifier auprès d'elle, mais elle ne me laisse pas parler

« Ne m'appelez pas ainsi ! Je vous y autorisais, contrainte et forcée quand nous étions au Manoir, mais nous n'y sommes plus ! Cet homme est un Mangemort et un espion du Monstre, professeur Dumbledore ! Un fieffé gredin et un assassin ! » s'exclame encore la mère de mon filleul.

« Maman… » tente de l'apaiser Draco, d'une voix douce et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Mais sa mère ne le laisse pas parler.

« Non, Draco, ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait. Je sais que le moment est extrêmement mal choisi mais je dois la vérité aux personnes qui m'ont sauvé la vie et à celles qui m'accueillent si généreusement en leur demeure. Croyez, Monsieur et Madame Weasley que je suis désolée de créer un tel scandale dans votre maison, à l'heure où vous vous apprêtiez à faire une annonce d'importance à votre famille et vos amis. Mais il me répugne de voir cet individu ici, au milieu de tant de personnes valeureuses. Si je l'avais aperçu auparavant, je vous aurai mis discrètement en garde. Vous devez savoir que c'est à cause de ce Mangemort que les Potter ont été assassinés ! Il a rapporté une soi-disant Prophétie au Monstre ! Une Prophétie qui les a plus ou moins désignés comme les futurs parents d'un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre! Cela s'est passé au Manoir Malfoy ! Je les ai entendus en parler, lui et le Monstre ! Sous ma fenêtre ! Alors même que j'étais moi-même enceinte de mon enfant ! Et il espionne vos rangs depuis des années ! » dit-elle, me dardant d'un regard meurtrier.

Je sens mon visage se décomposer, tout le sang s'en retirant, et je dois à un effort surhumain de rester debout. J'ai du mal à déglutir et, machinalement, mon regard, que je sais complètement désespéré, cherche celui de Harry…

Que n'avons-nous parlé de tout cela avant !

Nally, qui s'est frayé un chemin vers moi, me prend la main pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve…

Oui… Cette épreuve…

Car de toutes les accusations que l'on peut porter contre moi, celle-ci est la plus lourde et la plus terrible, à mes propres yeux…

Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner à moi-même d'être indirectement la cause de la mort de ma chère amie Lily et de son mari, James Potter…

Harry est le premier à se reprendre et il s'adresse à Narcissa, mais sans me quitter du regard.

Un regard que je ne saurais qualifier, même s'il ne me donne pas l'impression que j'aie perdue sa toute récente confiance.

« Je… Je suis sûr, Madame, que le professeur Snape a une explication pour cela… En vérité, je le savais. Je… Je devais lui en parler, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé le temps. » déclare-t-il, un peu tremblant et presque l'air de vouloir s'excuser de ne pas être venu me voir avant….

Je soupire et ferme un bref instant les yeux.

J'ai la bouche sèche et j'ai du mal à parler.

« J'aurais voulu t'en parler également, Harry. J'attendais que tu viennes me poser des questions à ce sujet depuis juin dernier. Peut-être aurais-je dû aborder ces questions moi-même. Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir fait » dis-je tendu et nerveux.

Oui, j'aurais dû lui en parler.

Au moins, le faire maintenant, ne me paraîtrait pas aussi difficile. Au moins, n'aurais-je pas cette impression effroyable de n'avoir que de piètres explications, de pauvres excuses à lui donner devant tous ces témoins…

Merlin !

J'étais si jeune ! Et j'ai réagi avec trop de hâte, sans réfléchir suffisamment aux conséquences. Et, tout en voulant bien faire, j'ai condamné ma meilleure amie..

Et chacun des mots de Narcissa Malfoy me poignarde un peu plus le cœur…

« Pour lui dire des mensonges ! Ne l'écoutez pas Harry ! Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est un menteur et un assassin qui ne vaut pas mieux que le Monstre et mon époux ! C'est à Azkaban qu'il devrait être ! Il y a longtemps que le baiser du Détraqueur aurait dû lui être donné pour ce crime infâme ! » s'exclame-t-elle, l'air furieuse, mais vacillante de faiblesse.

« Maman… Maman, je t'en prie. Laisse Parrain dire ce qu'il doit dire à ce propos. » la prie doucement Draco, en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

« Draco. Cet homme est ton Parrain et c'est fort malheureusement contre mon gré ! Je t'assure qu'il ne faut pas l'écouter ! Je suis désolée mon chéri mais je te jure que je dis la vérité. » lui répond sa mère, l'air désespérée elle aussi, maintenant.

« Je te crois. Tout le monde te croit maman. Mais tu dois nous écouter toi aussi. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir et Parrain mérite que tu écoutes ce qu'il a à dire. Je t'en conjure, maman ! Il y a de nombreuses choses que tu ignores à son sujet et même si les apparences sont trompeuses et que tout te semble contre lui, Parrain est digne de notre confiance. Il n'espionnait pas l'Ordre pour le compte de Voldemort, c'est tout le contraire ! » lui explique Draco, suppliant.

Et d'entendre mon filleul me défendre ainsi avec tant de loyauté, me fait me sentir plus mal, car je l'ai laissé, moi qui avais charge de le protéger comme mon propre fils, aux mains d'un père indigne…

Je me sens doublement redevable envers ce garçon qui a su se défaire de l'emprise de son père… Et de ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir failli à mon devoir de Parrain.

« D'accord… Je te fais confiance mon fils. J'écoute… » soupire Narcissa Malfoy, l'air un peu perdue.

C'est le moment pour moi, de dire la vérité à Harry et c'est vers lui que je me tourne, c'est à lui que je m'adresse, devant tous les autres.

« Je n'étais pas seul, Harry, quand j'ai entendu la Prophétie qui a été faite, vous concernant, toi et Voldemort. Bien entendu, personne ne savait, à ce moment là, qu'il s'agissait de toi mais cela ne change de toute façon rien à ce qui s'est passé.  
Si je me suis précipité vers Voldemort, pour la lui délivrer, c'est pour que l'autre ne le fasse pas. J'ai ainsi pu n'en révéler que la partie que j'ai entendue avant d'être repéré par Abelforth, taisant le nom de la personne qui a fait cette Prophétie. Lui assurant que je ne la connaissais pas… Et Voldemort ignore toujours à ce jour qui a fait cette prédiction, à qui et quelle en est la teneur exacte. Car quand l'autre s'est présenté devant lui, Voldemort ne l'a pas écouté, puisqu'il pensait déjà tout savoir à ce propos. En réalité, il l'a même puni pour avoir tardé à revenir auprès de lui et plus jamais cette question n'a été soulevée entre eux.  
Crois bien, Harry, que j'ai tout fait par la suite pour protéger ta mère et ton père. Et si j'avais su que Pettigrow était un Mangemort, j'en aurais immédiatement informé Albus. Lily était mon amie, ma meilleure amie, tu le sais. Ne pas pouvoir la sauver a été mon plus grand crève-cœur… Et j'en suis responsable… Parce que j'ai agi à la hâte… Que je n'ai pas assez réfléchi…  
J'ai perdu mon sang froid Harry… J'aurais dû attendre que l'autre sorte à son tour de la Tête du Sanglier et le neutraliser, lui effacer la mémoire. Mais il tardait et j'ai crains qu'il ait pris de la Poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre auprès de Voldemort, alors je suis parti pour le rejoindre… Et quand je suis arrivé devant lui, que j'ai vu que l'autre n'était pas là, il était trop tard pour reculer et il pouvait arriver à tout instant, j'ai parlé, comptant sur le fait que Voldemort n'en écouterait pas davantage de cet autre Mangemort s'il arrivait… J'ai agi trop vite et Lily en est morte… Et James aussi… J'aurais dû savoir qu'Albus allait prendre les choses en main mais j'étais tellement sûr qu'il n'avait pas vu celui qui m'accompagnait sous une Cape d'Invisibilité… » explique-je, tremblant et m'effondrant presque à la fin.

Ne devant mon salut qu'à la chaleur de la main de Nally dans la mienne.

Tous les regards posés sur moi sont emplis de stupeur ou de tristesse. Je suis étonné, de n'y voir aucune condamnation cependant…

Remus Lupin baisse la tête, Maugrey hoche la sienne, une moue indéfinissable à la bouche. Harry, lui, a les larmes aux yeux et ses amis aussi…

Tant de douleur !

Tant de tristesse !

A cause de ma stupide erreur…

Seule, Narcissa, me regarde d'un air défiant encore.

« Et qui était l'autre selon vous ? Je parie que vous allez citer quelqu'un qui est mort à ce jour et ne pourra donc jamais corroborer votre sale petite histoire ! » s'écrie-t-elle, en se redressant à demi.

« C'était mon père !… » s'exclame soudain Théodore Nott, blême, mais s'avançant, droit et digne, vers Narcissa et Harry…

« Comment le savez-vous !… » m'enquiers-je brusquement, surpris qu'il puisse savoir.

Moi qui n'avais pas une seule fois prononcé le nom de son père, pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise…

Moi, qui cherchait comment répondre à Narcissa, sans rien dire devant le fils de celui qui m'accompagnait ce jour là…

« A Noël, l'an dernier, il avait beaucoup bu et il en a parlé devant moi. Il… Il voulait aller lui dire… A Voldemort… Je… Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter la Prophétie en boucle… Il disait que si son maître voulait cette Prophétie, il n'était pas besoin d'aller la chercher au Ministère… Qu'elle était gravée dans sa tête… Il voulait retrouver les bonnes grâces de son Maître et tout lui dire, disait-il… Il nourrissait aussi des soupçons à votre égard Monsieur. Il ne savait pas si vous aviez tout dit. Il pensait que non et voulait réparer cette erreur. Il disait que son Maître serait content de lui et qu'il le laisserait peut-être vous torturer un peu pour le récompenser et vous punir. Il buvait pour se donner le courage d'aller le voir et de braver sa colère… » explique Théodore Nott, qui retrouve peu à peu des couleurs.

« Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait en fin de compte ? » m'enquiers-je, sincèrement surpris que Nott Père, qui ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur, et moins encore depuis ce fameux jour, n'ait pas mis son projet à exécution.

« Je… Il avait tellement bu qu'il a finit par s'endormir sur le tapis du salon… Il faut dire que j'avais aussi versé un peu de Potion de Sommeil dans son verre… Et je… Quand il s'est endormi, je lui ai lancé un Sort d'Oubliette, pour qu'il ne se souvienne plus de rien… Le lendemain, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important et il était furieux… J'en ai fait les frais, bien sûr, mais c'était quand même le plus beau Noël de ma vie… J'avais empêché mon père de faire quelque chose de mal et de retrouver les bonnes grâces de Voldemort… J'étais content. » explique naïvement Théodore Nott en rougissant…

« Ben mon vieux… On peut dire que tu as eu une riche idée… » déclare alors Ronald, un regard admiratif dans l'œil, pour ce grand garçon efflanqué qui ne sait visiblement plus comment faire pour redevenir transparent, tout en paraissant en même temps heureux d'avoir plu au frère de sa dulcinée…

« Une riche idée, oui… D'autant que j'avais déjà modifié sa mémoire à ce propos et qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la fin de la Prophétie… Il n'en savait guère plus que Severus. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, l'œil pétillant de malice.

« Mais alors… Mais… Comment être sûr, vraiment sûr que vous dites la vérité… Que vous n'êtes pas un vrai Mangemort… Que vous ne vouliez vraiment pas révéler cette Prophétie… Que vous n'êtes pas un espion du Monstre…» me demande Narcissa, qui semble ne plus savoir que penser de tout cela…

« Il y a mes souvenirs… Je peux les mettre sans problème dans une Pensine, Madame. Et comme il n'existe aucun moyen de modifier les souvenirs sans en altérer la qualité, il vous sera aisé d'en vérifier la véracité. » réponds-je, m'adressant aussi bien à Harry qu'à Narcissa Malfoy.

« En ce qui me concerne, c'est inutile. Je vous crois professeur et j'ai parfaitement confiance en vous. De toute façon, j'ai appris suffisamment de choses à votre sujet pour savoir que nous pouvons tous vous faire une confiance totale, sans restriction et tout à fait inconditionnelle. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas besoin de ces explications pour une question de confiance, Madame Malfoy, j'en avais juste besoin pour comprendre pourquoi et comment le professeur Snape en était arrivé à révéler cette Prophétie à Voldemort et l'enchaînement des évènements du passé. » déclare Harry, en m'offrant un sourire.

« Merci Harry. » dis-je, lui souriant en retour, profondément soulagé par sa confiance…

Même si rien ne pourra jamais effacer le chagrin que j'éprouve à chaque fois que j'évoque ces évènements du passé… Au moins, Harry m'a-t-il accordé tout son pardon et sa confiance…

« Vous le croyez vraiment ?… » demande Narcissa Malfoy, qui regarde Harry, Draco et les autres, d'un regard un peu perdu.

« Oui, Maman. Harry et moi le croyons. Et Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, le professeur Lupin, le professeur Dumbledore et toutes celles et ceux qui connaissent bien le professeur Snape, mon Parrain, le croient. Il s'est battu à nos côtés la nuit d'Halloween. Il était un espion de l'Ordre dès la première heure maman… Et même avant… Tu sais, c'est lui en réalité qui menait la défense chez Hermione jeudi soir et il est venu ici après, pour défier Voldemort en personne… » explique Draco d'une voix douce

« Et il lui a balancé un Stupefix du Tonnerre dans la figure ! Si vous en voulez la preuve, Madame, je l'ai ici ! Et je l'ai entendu dire qu'il rêvait de faire ça depuis sa première rencontre avec Voldemort ! Peut-être même que ces mots sont enregistrés quelque part ! En tout cas, je n'arrête pas de m'en passer les images en boucle ! » s'exclame Perceval Weasley, en tendant une paire de Multiplettes à Narcissa.

« C'est vrai ? » demande celle-ci, en regardant Perceval qui hoche la tête en signe affirmatif et lui met d'autorité les Multiplettes devant les yeux…

« Oh ! Merlin ! C'est vrai ! Mais par tous les Anges du Ciel ! Pourquoi le dos du Monstre fume-t-il ainsi ? » s'exclame-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh ! Ça ! Ce sont les inventions ratées de Fred et Georges… Vous savez, celles dont a parlé la Gazette… » explique Perceval, avec un sourire joyeux..

Narcissa hoche la tête puis jette encore un œil dans les Multiplettes.

« Je vous sélectionnerai les plus beaux passages, si vous le voulez, Madame. Je pense que voir votre sœur recevoir les bouquets de fleurs de mes frères et de Lee devrait vous enchanter. Et ce sera sans doute un ravissement pour vous de voir le Lord de Pacotille voler le nez en avant dans la mare au canard ! » lui propose aimablement Perceval, avec une certaine emphase dans le ton, mais non sans humour

Proposition qui ne recueille guère les suffrages de sa mère, qui proteste en grommelant

« Vous avez tout enregistré sur les Multiplettes… Comme tout a été enregistré de mon sauvetage au Manoir… » murmure Narcissa Malfoy, interloquée

« Oui… Et le feu d'Artifice était fabuleux ici aussi ! Bien qu'il eût mieux valu que nous puissions jouir du spectacle en toute quiétude, bien entendu… » ajoute Perceval d'un ton léger.

« Oh ! Moi aussi je voudrais le voir ! J'adore les feux d'artifice ! On pourrait regarder ensemble, hein, Madame Printemps ! » s'exclame la petite Miho Kido en sautant des épaules de Ronald, sur les genoux de Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle y atterrit en douceur, malgré la brusquerie apparente de son geste…

Comment a-t-elle pu faire cela ? Et comment s'adresse-t-elle à Narcissa ! Vraiment cette petite est bien insolente !

« Mademoiselle Kido !… Cessez de rebaptiser les gen,s comme vous le faites ! Ce n'est ni Madame Printemps, ni Monsieur Papa Belette ! Mais Madame Malfoy et Monsieur Weasley ! Et je vous prie d'être polie à l'avenir et de les appeler par leur noms ! » la reprends-je en grondant et en la soulevant à bout de bras, pour éviter le baiser dont elle me gratifie à chaque fois que je la sermonne.

La petite me regarde, les mains sur les hanches, son lapin en peluche battant son flanc et écarquille ses yeux.

« Bin j'ai rien dit de mal ! C'est joli comme nom Madame Printemps ! Aussi joli que Monsieur Papa Belette ! D'ailleurs, c'est eux qui m'ont dit qu'il s'appelle comme ça ! Et je voudrais voir le feu d'artifice aussi ! » proteste Miho, en désignant les jumeaux Weasley qui sont hilares, avant de me regarder à nouveau de son air le plus innocent…

« Mademoiselle Kido, vous devriez apprendre à maîtriser votre langue et à ne pas intervenir dans les histoires des grandes personnes… » dis-je, toujours grondant… maos perdant un peu pied, je l'avoue, face à sa mignonne petite bouille

« Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Plumki ! C'est lui qui me dit que c'est rigolo de voir le méchant serpent voler dans la mare ! Et que le feu d'artifice est aussi beau que Monsieur Chevalier Belette le dit ! Et puis, si je ne suis pas grande, ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus ! C'est parce qu'on ne m'a pas donné assez de soupe à manger, m'a dit Plumki ! Tu vas m'en donner de la soupe pour grandir Parrain Grognon ? » ose-t-elle me dire, me regardant toujours de ses yeux en amande grand ouverts…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que des rires se font entendre…

« Nous verrons cela si vous êtes sage, Mademoiselle. » réponds-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire, face au culot et au naturel incroyable de cette gamine…

Une incroyable gamine qui s'est engouffrée dans la brèche ouverte par Perceval Weasley, pour détourner la conversation des pénibles aveux que je viens de faire à Harry, devant tout le monde…

Une incroyable gamine qui vient d'attirer toute l'attention sur elle et son lapin en peluche, détournant par la même occasion les esprits qui doivent se poser pas mal de questions concernant la Prophétie……

A mes côtés, Harry pose sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit franchement, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Miho Kido qui a réussi, je ne sais comment, à venir poser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Un peu plus loin, Remus me sourit lui aussi et lève son verre, comme pour me porter un toast un peu moqueur et tout près de lui, Maugrey Fol Œil hoche la tête, d'un air entendu et le regard de son œil valide rieur…

Pas de condamnation… Dans aucun des regards que je croise.

A défaut de pouvoir m'absoudre moi-même, je me sens absout, par ceux qui étaient les plus vifs à me condamner autrefois…

Peut-être, un jour, pourrais-je enfin me pardonner à moi-même…

oOoOoOoOo

...

**Voulez-vous la suite?**

**Votre avis m'intéresse vivement !**

...

...


	12. La Maison Du Bonheur 2

Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mystical. Ma super Bêta!

...

... **Réponse à la review de Ombre sur mon forum...**

...Cette suite est pour Khalya, qui a répondu oui quinze fois à ma question... Euh... 16 fois... Bisous!

...

**La Maison Du Bonheur 2/2 **

**Acte 5 : L'effet Terrier**

**Ginny**

Maintenant que Madame Malfoy semble rassurée et que l'atmosphère a été détendue grâce à l'intervention de Miho Kido, Papa se racle de nouveau la gorge, pour réclamer l'attention de chacun.

Le silence se fait rapidement et il reprend la parole sans tarder.

« Eh, bien ! Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, je vous remercie tous, de ce que vous avez fait pour le Terrier et je souhaite la bienvenue à celles et ceux d'entre vous qui vont vivre ici désormais. Et, oui, jeune fille, le professeur Snape et Plumki avaient raison… La famille Belette sera honorée et heureuse de vous accueillir. » déclare-t-il, en se tournant vers la petite Serpentard qui lui décoche un sourire lumineux.

Papa annonce ensuite qu'il va faire de notre maison un refuge pour toutes les personnes qui en auraient besoin. Puis il demande au professeur Dumbledore, s'il peut poser un Fidelitas sur la maison et les terres alentours, afin que nous puissions continuer à jouir du jardin, du petit bois et de la colline de Têtafouine en toute sécurité.

Bien entendu, notre Directeur accepte et nous nous apprêtons tous à sortir hors de la maison pour le voir officier, lorsque la question cruciale est posée par Bill.

« Qui as-tu choisi comme Gardien du Secret, Papa ? » demande-t-il, en lorgnant visiblement vers Madame De Paimpont.

« Parrain Grognon ! » répond la petite Miho Kido à la place de Papa.

Papa la regarde bouche-bée, tandis que le professeur Snape sermonne encore la gamine qui éclate de rire avant de lui piquer un baiser droit sur son nez.

« Non ! Je ne dis pas de bêtise ! Monsieur Papa Belette l'a dit à Madame Maman Belette tout à l'heure ! Même, qu'il a dit tout bas : Molly, je ne vois pas qui, mieux que Severus pourra garder ce secret ! Et Maman Belette était d'accord ! » s'exclame ensuite la gamine avant de faire un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus enjôleur à notre prof de Potion.

Dont l'air glacial fond comme neige au soleil... Le faisant paraître dix fois plus beau, même s'il n'a pas sa vraie apparence...

Il n'y a pas à dire, sourire embellit...

Enfin, pas tout le monde quand même... Je me souviens parfaitement qu'il valait mieux pour Marcus Flint de ne pas sourire, avant de me rappeler qu'il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de le faire....

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela... me dis-je, alors qu'un frisson me remonte l'échine.

« Mais ! Comment peut-elle savoir cela ! Nous n'étions que tous les deux dans la cuisine, Arthur !…» s'exclame à son tour Maman, aussi bouche bée que Papa un instant plus tôt

« Plumki ! » s'écrient en cœur Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Neville.

« Plumki… Oui… Plumki est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bien renseigné… Et il va falloir que nous ayons une petite conversation, lui et moi… » déclare le professeur Snape, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il dit que c'est quand tu veux ! » l'informe la petite, après avoir penché la tête sur le côté, comme pour écouter ce que sa peluche lui dit….

Oh! J'aimerai bien être là quand cela se fera ! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle répondra aux questions inquisitrices de Snape...

Moui... Elle n'aura qu'à sourire pour l'embobiner...

Quoique ! Il n'est pas nait de la dernière pluie, le professeur Snape. Et comme embobineur, il se pose là aussi. Et il ne lâche pas facilement son os, quand il a une idée derrière la tête... Alors, même s'il a un faible visible pour elle, s'il veut savoir, il saura... Sourire enjôleur ou pas!

« Oui… Eh, bien ce sera le plus rapidement possible.. » déclare encore le professeur Snape, en prenant le lapin pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

« Severus ? Acceptez-vous ? » s'enquiert Papa, l'air anxieux

« Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je suis très honoré de votre confiance Arthur ! » répond mon prof de Potion, tout sourire, en serrant chaleureusement la main de Papa et Maman

Et je me sens bizarrement contente…

Et complètement rassurée aussi.

Oui… Papa a raison, qui mieux que notre prof de Potion saurait garder un tel secret ?

Nous nous rendons ensuite en dehors des limites de la propriété, pour observer la cérémonie de loin.

Le professeur Dumbledore met tellement de puissance dans son sort, qu'il y a une odeur d'orage dans l'air qui crépite autour de nous. Et puis, tout à coup, le Terrier et toutes les terres alentours disparaissent à notre vue…

C'est vraiment impressionnant et je ne peux m'empêcher de saisir la main de mes deux voisins les plus proches…

L'un d'eux sursaute. C'est Théodore Nott…

Il fait une drôle de tête tout à coup. C'est à croire que je l'ai brûlé.

Je le lâche aussitôt puisque mon contact à l'air de lui être désagréable.

Dommage, parce qu'il est mignon quand il sourit…

Et je le trouvais intéressant…

Mais je chasse vite le petit pincement de déception que je ressens du côté du cœur et me précipite vers le professeur Snape.

J'ai trop hâte de revoir le Terrier !

oOoOoOoOo

**Théo**

Oh ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin !

Ginny m'a pris la main !

Et moi qui aie réagi comme un imbécile !

Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que je sursaute de surprise et que je fasse cette tête d'andouille mal cuite au moment où elle m'a regardé ! Que va-t-elle penser ?

Il faut faire quelque chose Théo ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis donc !

Mais mon cerveau a dû tourner en fromage blanc pas frais, car aucune idée ne me vient pour rattraper mon erreur…

Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !

Tu as tout d'un Poufsouffle Théo !

Et maintenant, c'est trop tard, car tout le monde se dirige vers notre professeur de Potion, pour qu'il nous révèle la localisation de la demeure des Weasley… et Ginny s'éloigne rapidement, sans plus m'accorder un seul regard…

« Tu as l'air tout penaud Que se passe-t-il, Théo ? » me demande Hermione en me prenant par le bras…

Merlin, c'est un geste si familier !…

J'aurais préféré que ce soit Ginny qui le fasse…

Oh ! Merde ! Ginny ! Pourquoi ai-je réagi ainsi ? C'était si bon d'avoir sa main dans la mienne ! J'ai eu l'impression que mon coeur explosait tout à coup tellement j'étais heureux ! Et je n'arrivais pas à croire à ma chance !

Et maintenant, que va-t-elle croire ? Que va-t-elle penser de moi ! Elle va penser que je l'ai repoussée !

Quel con ! Mais quel con je suis !

Je déglutis avec peine et ravale les larmes qui menacent d'envahir mes yeux.

« Rien » réussis-je enfin à articuler dans un souffle, pour répondre à la question d'Hermione.

« C'est Ginny, n'est-ce pas… » chuchote alors Hermione, tandis que que nous approchons de la file d'attente qui s'est formée devant nous.

« Q… Quoi ?… » fais-je, d'une voix étranglée de surprise.

Comment peut-elle savoir ?

Hermione s'arrête et me fait face.

« Tu es amoureux d'elle, je le sais. Et j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé à l'instant… Tu as été surpris. Cela arrive. Ecoute, Théo, soit naturel, comme tu l'étais hier soir et bientôt Ginny s'apercevra que tu t'intéresses à elle et que tu l'aimes beaucoup… Et même davantage... » m'explique-t-elle tout bas, avec un doux sourire et un regard compatissant…

Oh ! Par les burnes du diable !

Je réalise seulement maintenant que le trio sait ce que j'éprouve pour Ginny !

Oh ! Merde !

Qu'est-ce que son frère en pense ?

Putain ! La situation est encore pire que je le croyais ! Ron sait que je suis amoureux de sa soeur !

« Oh… Relaxe-toi Théo… Respire. Tout va bien se passer. C'est naturel de tomber amoureux, tu sais. La famille Weasley ne va pas te tuer pour ça ! » chuchote doucement Hermione.

J'inspire et expire profondément comme elle me le recommande encore, puis réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire et lui lance un regard affolé.

« Je… Que… La famille Weasley… » balbutie-je lamentablement.

Oh! Misère de misère ! Cela va de mal en pis ! Tout la famille sait !

Et ils savent aussi que mon père est un salaud ! Que je suis le fils d'un Mangemort !

Jamais ils n'accepteront ce que j'éprouve pour Ginny ! C'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont invité ! C'est pour me surveiller ! Et me remettre en place si je m'approche trop de Ginny !

Mais qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter de me retrouver dans une telle situation !

Comment leur prouver que je suis sincère ? Et honnête ! Et prêt à tout pour protéger Ginny !

Hermione rit doucement.

« Oui, toute la famille Weasley sait que tu es amoureux de Ginny. Il n'y a qu'elle, qui ne le sait pas… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Théo. Les Weasley sont adorables, même s'ils ont tendance à être sur-protecteurs et souvent très bruyants… Les frères Weasley te feront peut-être les gros yeux et quelques menaces à mots plus ou moins couverts à l'occasion, mais ce sera davantage pour tester la solidité de tes sentiments pour Ginny que pour te faire peur. Ils doivent se dire que si tu résistes à ça, tu résisteras à tout. Ils sont très larges d'esprit tu sais. Fleur, l'amie de Bill, est à demi Vélane et Nadya, l'amie de Charly, est une Loup-Garou… Et puis, ils t'ont déjà adopté. Vraiment, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. Ron a déjà compris à quel point tu tiens à Ginny. Et même si cela ne lui a pas fait plaisir sur le moment, je suis certain qu'il va le dire très rapidement à ses autres frères… Oh ! Et attends-toi à une farce ou deux des Jumeaux… C'est leur façon de souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille… Alors, lâche-toi, sois naturel et tout ira parfaitement bien. » m'explique encore Hermione à voix basse, tandis que la file devant nous s'amenuise.

Ses mots me parviennent comme dans un brouillard...

Les Weasley sont adorables... Ils m'ont adopté... Ils sont large d'esprit, oui... Ils vont me tester mais tout ira bien...

Pour toute réponse, je hoche la tête et couvre discrètement la main qu'elle a posée sur mon bras pour la serrer brièvement.

J'espère, oh oui ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle a raison !

Et mon coeur ne cesse de battre la chamade entre deux pincements... Et si elle avait tort ?

Non, cela ne se peut... Elle les connait bien... Elle a sûrement raison...

Mais elle peut également se tromper. Personne n'est infaillible. Pas même elle...

Quelques minutes après, toujours en proie à mes tourments, j'entre sur les terres du Terrier…

Et je me sens immédiatement un peu mieux... Plus calme... Plus serein...

Cette maison me fait décidément un curieux effet…

Comme tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de rentrer chez moi…

Et que tout ira bien pour moi désormais…

Oui...

Tout ira bien, comme Hermione me l'a assuré...

C'est obligé...

Après tout, j'ai déjà vécu le pire avec mon père...

Il ne peut donc me rester que le meilleur à vivre, n'est-ce pas...

oOoOoOoOo

**Severus**

Voilà, je viens de délivrer l'adresse du Terrier, au dernier des invités des Weasley.

Je me sens vraiment honoré d'être leur Gardien du Secret.

Surtout après les aveux pénibles que j'ai eu à faire un peu avant…

J'étais loin de penser, il y a seulement huit jours, que tant de choses se seraient produites en si peu de temps !

J'étais loin de penser que les membres de l'Ordre me feraient à ce point confiance un jour…

Loin de penser que le fils de ma meilleure amie me pardonnerait ma monstrueuse erreur…

J'entre à mon tour dans la propriété et observe cette maison de guingois, qui semble prête à s'écrouler au moindre souffle de vent. Et je comprends soudain la fascination qu'elle exerce sur Draco, la tendresse que Harry éprouve pour elle, l'acharnement que tous les combattants ont mis à la défendre l'autre nuit au péril de leur vie…

Leur acharnement aussi à la débarrasser des stigmates de la Bataille d'Halloween…

Cette maison respire la quiétude, malgré ses bruyants habitants. Elle invite au rêve et à la tendresse…

Elle invite aux rires et à la bonne humeur…

Il émane d'elle quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui vous fait vous sentir en sécurité. Quelque chose qui vous donne envie de rester ici pour toujours ou tout au moins d'y revenir souvent. Quelque chose qui vous donne l'impression d'être chez vous…

C'est une maison douce au charme indéfinissable…

C'est une maison du bonheur tout simplement…

Nally, qui s'est appuyé à la barrière en m'attendant, s'approche doucement, me prend la main et pose sa joue sur mon épaule. Et nous regardons tous deux la maison et les invités qui boivent du chocolat chaud parfumé à la cannelle ou du thé, sur la pelouse qui était un champ de bataille il y a deux nuits de cela seulement…

Draco couve d'un regard tendre, sa mère qui parle avec Albus, Kingsley, Tonks, Fol Œil et Remus, là-bas, sous la tonnelle magiquement chauffée. Charly enlace Nadya et l'embrasse doucement sur la tempe. Le visage radieux, Neville tient la main de Luna et parle avec animation à sa grand-mère. Les jumeaux Weasley racontent une blague aux nombreux amis rassemblés autour d'eux, dans les éclats de rire bruyants. Viktor Krum a une conversation hautement sérieuse avec Hermione. Les Anges Gardien écoutent Bill qui leur explique, semble-t-il, les aménagements qui vont être effectués pour agrandir la demeure de ses parents. Perceval et Pénélope Deauclaire, décontractés, conversent avec Ester, Patrick et Martin. Miho Kido poursuit un gnome de jardin en riant et traînant toujours après elle son lapin en peluche défraîchi…

Et inlassablement, Arthur et Molly passent dans les rangs avec Ron, Harry et Ginevra, les bras chargés de plateaux pour distribuer boissons chaudes, petits sandwichs et gâteaux…

Lee Jordan, lui, filme toute la scène, immortalisant cet instant de douceur partagé…

« La maison du bonheur… » murmure-je, en pressant doucement la main de Nally.

« Oui… La maison du bonheur… » chuchote Nally en tendant ses lèvres pour me donner un baiser léger

Ça aussi, c'est le bonheur…

oOoOoOoOo

**Harry**

J'ai l'impression que Marraine a activé son fameux Chronomètre qui ralentit le temps dans le lieu où l'on se trouve…

Car après tout, à ma montre, cela ne fait qu'une demi-heure que nous sommes ici…

C'est impossible… Elle doit s'être arrêtée… Oui, c'est cela. Et si je la remonte doucement, je la remettrais à l'heure plus tard.

Car il me plait à penser que nous avons encore beaucoup de temps devant nous avant de rentrer…

Maintenant que les plateaux de boissons et de nourritures sont vides, Molly invite Madame Malfoy à entrer se reposer dans une chambre, avant de repartir pour le QG un peu plus tard, dans l'après-midi.. Draco l'accompagne à l'étage, aussi à l'aise que s'il était un habitué des lieux…

Il a l'air heureux…

Ginny et Luna se proposent d'aller mettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine, avec l'aide de Neville, Pénélope et Fleur.

Les frères de Ron et leurs amis, eux, s'attèlent déjà aux travaux d'agrandissement annoncés, sous l'œil vivement intéressé des Anges Gardiens et les instructions d'Arthur, tandis que Kingsley, Tonks et Maugrey s'en retournent à Londres.

Miho visite le jardin avec le professeur Dumbledore et la Grand-Mère de Neville. Je n'ai jamais vu Madame Longdubat aussi détendue. Son visage en est transfiguré. Elle paraît plus jeune et plus alerte que jamais et écoute le babillage de Miho, répondant à ses nombreuses questions avec une infinie patience…

Et notre Directeur, lui, semble beaucoup s'amuser des commentaires de la minuscule Serpentard, qui, bien entendu, traîne toujours Plumki avec elle….

Hermione raccompagne Viktor jusqu'à l'entrée du jardin. Lui aussi retourne à Londres. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il allait annoncer à son entraîneur qu'il refuse de rentrer en Bulgarie… et qu'il quitte ses deux équipes…

Pourtant, il a l'air serein…

Comme je le suis depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici.

Et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas envie de quitter le Terrier…

J'ai envie de rester ici, avec Ron et tous ceux que j'aime…

« A quoi penses-tu, bébé… » me chuchote justement Ron qui s'est penché vers mon oreille.

« Que je voudrais rester ici pour l'éternité… » réponds-je dans un sourire.

« Oui… Moi aussi… C'est l'effet Terrier. » dit-il, souriant doucement lui aussi.

Nous restons là quelques minutes, silencieux, pour observer les autres, l'esprit léger et heureux, puis Ron se lève et interpelle Théo et Marian, pour leur faire visiter la maison dans laquelle ils viendront passer les prochaines vacances de Noël. Théo partagera l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux avec Draco. Marian et son frère occuperont celle de Percy, qui s'est installé chez Pénélope depuis vendredi…

Au grand dam de Molly… qui n'a cependant pas fait le moindre commentaire cette fois…

« Tu voulais me parler, Harry ? » me demande Remus en s'assoyant à la place qu'occupait Ron il y a un instant sur l'un des bancs du jardin.

Marraine et mon Parrain par alliance nous rejoignent, prenant place sur des chaises de jardin en plastique, alors que je lui réponds avec espoir :

« Oui. Au sujet de la Carte du Maraudeur. Je me demandais s'il y avait la possibilité de la dupliquer ou d'en faire deux ou trois autres. Et d'apporter quelques améliorations aussi. »

« En faire d'autres, oui, c'est possible. Je me souviens parfaitement des Sorts que nous avons utilisés. Mais quelles améliorations voudrais-tu apporter ? » s'enquiert Remus, vivement intéressé.

« Eh, bien… Si l'on pouvait repérer nos ennemis et nos alliés grâce à un code couleur, cela nous faciliterait grandement la tâche. Et ce serait fabuleux aussi, si l'on pouvait connaître l'itinéraire emprunté par quelqu'un, une cible désignée, même si on n'a pas pu surveiller la Carte… Disons grâce à un système d'alarme qui activerait une plume pour marquer cet itinéraire, dès que la personne se met en mouvement. Cela pourrait nous éviter d'avoir à veiller toutes les nuits auprès de la Carte… Ce serait même encore mieux, peut-être, que cette alarme réveille l'un de nous en cas de mouvement de la cible… Oui… C'est mieux encore ça. Nous pourrions alors intervenir très vite si nécessaire… » réponds-je, scrutant ses réactions avec beaucoup d'espoir…

Marraine paraît rêveuse soudain, tandis que Remus se gratte la tête et que mon Parrain par alliance semble réfléchir à la question lui aussi….

« Outch !… Ce n'est sûrement pas impossible, mais cela va demander beaucoup de recherches et de travail ça… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement. En tout cas, cela risque de prendre du temps avant d'être réalisable. Mmmmm… Je vais commencer par te fabriquer les autres cartes. Mais j'aurais besoin d'aide. Il faut être plusieurs, pour lancer les Sorts. » explique Remus, le visage concentré sur sa réflexion.

« Pas de problème ! Je suis volontaire pour t'aider et Ron et Hermione le seront aussi. Après tout, qui voudrait rater l'occasion d'entrer dans le cercle Ô combien fermé des Célèbres Maraudeurs et de connaître à fond les secrets de leurs succès ? » déclare-je, souriant de toutes mes dents.

Remus rit doucement, tandis que mon Parrain par alliance lève les yeux au ciel…

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? » murmure-t-il, l'air faussement narquois

« Nous aussi, nous allons t'aider » décide soudainement Marraine, l'air bien décidé.

Son époux la regarde en haussant un sourcil.

« Mais oui, Sev ! C'est une chance inestimable de mettre au point un nouvel artefact magique révolutionnaire ! Imagine que nous réussissions à apporter les améliorations que Harry demande, nous pourrions fabriquer des cartes des lieux stratégiques et surveiller les mouvements ennemis… » s'exclame Marraine, visiblement très enthousiaste.

« Et connaître les positions des Mangemorts en cas d'attaque de ces lieux ou savoir qui ils contactent, découvrir de nouveaux Mangemorts potentiels, sur qui ils font pression etc… Oui… Ingénieux… Harry, je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour, mais tu as du génie…» murmure mon Parrain par alliance…

Pour le coup, j'en reste sur le cul !

« Euh… Moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me dirais ça un jour… D'autant que cette dernière idée n'est pas de moi… Parrain… » réponds-je, le cœur battant d'avoir osé l'appelé ainsi…

Mais heureux de l'avoir fait… Cela me trottait dans la tête depuis tantôt…

Mon Parrain par alliance lève son regard vers moi, interloqué, puis il sourit largement, visiblement heureux et ému, lui aussi…

Marraine également semble ravie, tandis que Remus me donne une claque amicale dans le dos…

J'ai bien fait d'oser…

L'effet Terrier…

C'est le bonheur me dis-je…

oOoOoOoOo

**Narcissa**

Cette maison est vivante…

Elle vibre et respire au gré de nos émotions…

D'une manière bienveillante…

Du moins, c'est ce que je ressens, tandis que je monte au premier étage, avec l'aide de Madame Weasley et de mon fils…

Draco…

Je ne lui ai jamais vu l'air aussi radieux…

Et je le sens si à l'aise à mes côtés !

Nous sommes dans cette maison toute de bois, biscornue et bringuebalante, à la décoration hétéroclite, aux meubles modestes, aux tapis d'occasion usés jusqu'à la corde et il est, de toute évidence, bien plus heureux qu'il le serait dans un château…

Bien plus heureux qu'il l'était au Manoir en tout cas…

Je le comprends…

Moi qui suis pourtant habituée au luxe depuis toujours, je m'y sens vraiment bien également, en sécurité, pour la première fois de ma vie…

C'est tellement plus intime et chaleureux que le Manoir de mon enfance !…

Tellement plus accueillant et cordial que le Manoir Malfoy avec ses meubles lourds et ampoulés, qui font démonstration de richesse et d'orgueil d'une manière si ostentatoire que cela en est indécent !…

Et j'ai hâte de quitter le Square Grimmaurd…

C'est si sombre et austère là-bas…

Mais il faudra que j'attende un peu, que des aménagements soient apportés ici et la maison agrandie…

Demain…

Madame Weasley m'a promis que demain je pourrais m'installer ici, pour aussi longtemps que je le souhaite…

En attendant, je resterai avec Ester et les quelques amis des fils Weasley qui ont pris quartier au QG pour se relayer à la surveillance du Manoir Malfoy et du Monstre…

Il était encore furieux, ce matin, en voyant les photographies dans la Gazette…

Du moins, c'est ce que le jeune Lee m'a dit…

Lee qui a tenu sa promesse. Il m'a dit que nous pourrons regarder la cassette du montage qu'il a fait, cet après-midi ou ce soir…

Oh !… Que j'ai hâte de la voir !…

Même si j'en frissonne d'appréhension aussi…

Le peu que j'ai vu dans les Multiplettes tout à l'heure, m'a fait mesurer l'ampleur de ce que tous ont vécu ici…

Etait-ce aussi terrible au Manoir ?

Oh ! Merlin !…

Severus Snape était réellement un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix !

Je me souviens pourtant combien Lucius riait, en racontant à ma sœur, qu'un jeune Mangemort avait eu l'idée lumineuse de faire croire à Albus Dumbledore qu'il regrettait de s'être enrôlé auprès du Monstre et qu'il souhaitait se racheter en l'espionnant pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, alors qu'en réalité, c'est l'Ordre qu'il allait espionner…

Quand le Monstre a disparu, le soir d'Halloween où les Potter ont trouvé la mort, j'ai su, à la suite d'une indiscrétion de Bellatrix, que ce jeune Mangemort, c'était Severus Snape… Ce qui a été confirmé quand Albus Dumbledore a pris sa défense devant le Magenmagot…

Il faudra que je lui en parle…

Et que je lui présente mes excuses pour le scandale causé et l'avoir amené à parler de ces évènements douloureux devant tous…

Et le remercier aussi, pour avoir réalisé ce que j'aurais voulu bien souvent faire moi-même mais que je n'oserai jamais faire…

Quel courage il a eu, de se présenter devant le Monstre et lui jeter ce Stupefix en pleine face !

J'en suis encore abasourdie…

Draco m'aide à m'allonger sur le lit de la petite chambre dans laquelle nous avons pénétré. C'est celle de Ginevra Weasley et elle paraît d'autant plus petite et encombrée, qu'un deuxième lit a été ajouté pour la jeune Hermione Granger quand elle vient pour les vacances.

Ces Weasley sont vraiment accueillants et généreux !

Et cette idée de faire de leur demeure un Refuge est d'autant plus charitable et louable, qu'ils sont loin d'être riches…

Je les aiderai…

Oh oui, je les aiderai !

Dès que je serai rétablie, je demanderai à William Weasley de m'obtenir un rendez-vous avec le Directeur de Gringotts. Je mettrais mes affaires et celles de Draco en ordre et je ferai un don important au Refuge des Weasley…

J'apporterai ma contribution financière à leur projet et mettrais mes Elfes à disposition également…

J'offrirai aussi mes modestes services, pour aider les réfugiés et leur famille...

Je ne sais si je peux leur apporter une grande aide, ni leur être d'une utilité quelconque, mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour les remercier tous de m'avoir sauvé la vie et m'accueillir aussi gentiment parmi eux…

Et d'avoir pris soin de mon fils…

Draco a l'air si heureux !

Et je le suis infiniment, moi aussi…

Et j'ai vraiment hâte de m'installer ici, où je sens que tous les plus beaux rêves sont permis…

Oui, je vais enfin être heureuse, ici !

oOoOoOoOo

**Remus**

Harry vient d'adopter Severus Snape comme Parrain…

Mon brave Sirius, je ne sais pas ce que tu penserais de cela !

Pour ma part, il y a quelques mois, j'aurais trouvé cela indécent et en aurait été contrarié, même si je ne partageais pas la même animosité que toi à son égard…

En fait, je crois que j'aurais eu l'impression que tu mourais une seconde fois…

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses me semblent bien différentes, comme un prolongement naturel de toutes ces révélations qui ont été faites depuis lundi…

D'une reconnaissance de Harry, aussi, de l'amitié sincère qui unissait Severus à Lily et un symbole du pardon qu'il lui accorde pour cette terrible erreur qui a coûté la vie de son père et sa mère…

Et puis, je sais que Harry ne t'oublie pas, qu'il a toujours la même tendre affection dans son cœur quand il pense à toi… Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il prend soin du balai que tu lui as offert et l'émotion qui traverse ses yeux quand il regarde les photos de notre jeunesse…

Il en a trouvé un album rempli, l'été dernier, dans ton ancienne chambre, bien caché dans un tiroir secret de ton armoire (Je savais bien que tu étais un grand sentimental même si tu le niais vigoureusement !) et je sais qu'il le feuillette souvent…

Non, tu n'es pas mort dans son cœur mon ami.

Tu fais à jamais partie de lui, comme James et Lily…

Aujourd'hui, il rétablit seulement un juste équilibre dans sa vie, se constituant la famille qui lui a manqué par le passé, trouvant la tendresse et la chaleur dont il a été privé dans son enfance…

Et cela me semble juste normal qu'il investisse Severus comme Parrain, lui qui lui a sauvé la vie en première année, quand Quirrell a tenté de le tuer lors de son premier match de Quidditch…

Et à voir son sourire radieux, Severus apprécie hautement lui aussi…

Oui, c'est juste normal…

Et c'est bien…

Et mieux encore que cela se soit passé ici, au Terrier….

Au Terrier où Harry a connu enfin les joies et la douceur d'une vie en famille.

Au Terrier où Severus a véritablement mis fin à son rôle d'espion en le jetant à la face de Voldemort en même temps que son Stupefix…

Au Terrier qui est de nouveau un havre de paix et de douceur…

Toi aussi, tu t'y plairais Sirius, comme je m'y plais aujourd'hui…

Et toi aussi, tu aurais hâte de travailler sur la Carte du Maraudeur, d'y apporter les améliorations suggérées par Harry…

Quel Challenge !

Et quel plaisir ce sera de travailler là-dessus avec lui !…

Il est bien le fils de James autant que de Lily !

De toute évidence, comme pour toi et James, travailler sur la Carte ne sera pas pour lui une corvée mais une manière de mettre en exergue son côté facétieux, un défi pour l'imaginaire et la créativité, un moyen de contourner les règles établies, d'éviter de croiser les indésirables qui pourraient mettre fin à ses promenades nocturnes et à son amusement…

Mais comme Lily, il voit les autres avantages que l'on peut tirer d'un tel artefact et lui trouver une utilité beaucoup plus sérieuse, un moyen de contrôle et de surveillance, une arme contre l'ennemi…

Oui, je ne serais guère étonné qu'il utilise les améliorations autant pour faire des farces et Marauder, que pour suivre les mouvements de Pansy Parkinson et des pro-Voldemort de Poudlard…

Je vois d'ici la tête que tu ferais, mon cher Sirius…

Tu crierais au sacrilège, tempêterais pendant des heures à l'idée que l'on détourne aussi honteusement notre brillante idée, argumenterais et supplierais pour qu'on ne révèle pas aux profs, « ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond qui ne comprennent rien au besoin des adolescents en pleine santé de s'amuser et de découvrir le monde », l'existence de cette Carte conçue pour échapper à leur vigilance….

Alors qu'en réalité, tu serais vraiment fier que Harry ait eu cette idée…

Et finalement, tu t'attellerais à la tâche et deviendrais le plus acharné de nous tous pour trouver le moyen d'apporter les améliorations nécessaires afin de faciliter le travail de surveillance des « imbéciles sectaires et puants qui empoisonnent la vie des braves gens et jettent l'opprobre sur le Monde Magique»…

Tu ne peux le faire, malheureusement, là où tu es maintenant…

Quoique !

Au fond de moi, je suis sûr que tu te pencheras vers mon oreille et peut-être même vers celle de Severus, pour nous souffler tes idées…

Parce que tu es là, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Tu rodes autour de nous avec bienveillance.

Ta présence est omniprésente…

Je le sais.

Je le sens.

Plus fort encore depuis ce matin…

Plus fort encore depuis que nous sommes ici...

Tu es toujours aussi facétieux, mon ami…

Facétieux, mais d'une certaine manière, plus apaisé aussi, plus tranquille…

Est-ce le Terrier qui te fait cet effet ?

Ou de voir Harry aussi heureux ?

Les deux sans doute…

Oui, les deux, sans doute...

Tu as toujours eu un coeur si généreux et si fleur bleue, derrière ta carapace et ta tête dure de Gryffondor farouchement indépendant !

oOoOoOoOo

**Ron**

Alors que nous sortons de la chambre de Percy que je viens de faire visiter à Théo, Marian et Draco, qui nous a rejoint après avoir installé sa mère dans celle de Ginny, nous entendons la goule de la famille remuer au-dessus de nos têtes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Draco en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

« C'est la goule de la famille… Elle s'est installée dans le grenier et refuse d'en sortir depuis. Elle n'est pas très encombrante, juste un peu bruyante la nuit. » réponds-je, m'attendant à un éclat de rire de sa part…

C'est sûr qu'une goule, il ne doit pas y en avoir dans le grenier du Manoir Malfoy…

« Cool ! » s'exclame-t-il, l'air sincèrement ravi

Décidément, il ne finit pas de me surprendre…

« Tu es vraiment bizarre parfois, la fouine ! » fais-je, en lui claquant l'épaule.

« Nan… Je découvre seulement enfin la vraie vie ! » réplique-t-il, avec un immense sourire…

« Attends l'été prochain, quand ma mère nous demandera de débarrasser le jardin des Gnomes et nous assignera tout un tas de corvées du même genre… Et là, tu découvriras vraiment ce que c'est, la vraie vie… » dis-je, gloussant déjà à l'idée de les voir faire voler les Gnomes dans le champ d'à côté, lui, Marian et Théo.

« Ce sera sans aucun doute beaucoup plus drôle que d'apprendre des Sorts de Magie Noire avec ma Tante Bellatrix et de recevoir des leçons particulières de Voldemort… » rétorque-t-il me faisant frissonner aux souvenirs des révélations qu'il nous a faites sur son été passé.

« Ou de se perdre tout seul dans une grande maison vide et sinistre, à craindre sans cesse que ton assassin de père ne s'évade d'Azkaban et revienne à la maison pour se saouler et te battre à la moindre occasion… » approuve Théo, en affichant un air sinistre lui-même

« Ou d'avoir des parents qui t'incitent à te faire tatouer une marque hideuse sur le bras… » ajoute Marian en faisant la grimace…

Ouais…

C'est sûr…

Et cela donne encore plus de sens à ce que j'ai dit…

« C'est bien ce que je disais les gars… Vous allez apprendre ce que c'est, la vraie vie… La vraie vie de Gryffondor, légère et insouciante dans les moments de détente. Et surtout, vous allez apprendre ce que c'est que de transformer des corvées en amusement… » insiste-je, en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Draco s'arrête, l'air rêveur et un nouveau sourire fleurit sur son visage.

« J'ai hâte d'y être ! Elle est vraiment géniale ta maison, la belette, avec tous ses recoins et ses escaliers qui partent dans tous les sens… Tu crois aller au Sud et tu te retrouves au Nord… C'est vraiment pas banal, ça ! Et avec les aménagements que ton père veut y faire, ce sera sans doute encore plus biscornu et difficile de s'y retrouver dans les couloirs… T'ai-je déjà dit que j'adore cette maison ? » déclare-t-il, plus épanoui que jamais, tandis que nous entrons dans la cuisine que Pénélope et Fleur quittent à l'instant, après y avoir remis de l'ordre, avec Ginny, Luna et Neville.

« Ouais… Au moins cent fois… Mais tu as raison la fouine… Moi aussi je l'adore le Terrier. Et ça m'aurait fait mal au bide que les Mangemorts le détruisent.. » réponds-je, pleinement conscient d'à quel point cela m'aurait effectivement fait mal.

Nous nous assoyons autour de la table, pour siroter un dernier thé que Luna vient juste de faire infuser et un petit silence s'installe sur mes paroles.

Un petit silence tranquille, à peine troublé par les craquements et les bruits divers occasionnés par les travaux déjà entrepris par mon père, mes frères et nos amis…

« C'est drôle… Ecoutez, ce que je vais dire va peut-être vous paraître bizarre mais… Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'ils n'auraient pas pu le faire… Que la maison les auraient empêché d'y parvenir… Je l'ai senti l'autre soir… Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais je l'ai vraiment senti et je le sens encore… » déclare soudain Marian, l'air tout ce qui a de plus sérieux

Mmmm... Finalement, la bizarrerie, ça doit être un trait de caractère Serpentard...

« Tu as raison, Marian. » intervient Luna, de sa voix douce et avec son air éternellement rêveur. « Je ressens la même chose. C'est sans doute parce que le Terrier doit être bâti sur un Cercle des Fées… C'est très rare que les Fées acceptent que des Sorciers s'installent sur leurs territoires sacrés, il faut vraiment que celui qui y bâtit sa maison soit authentiquement honnête et brave, que son cœur soit profondément généreux … Mais quand cela arrivent, les Fées protègent sa demeure, sa famille et ses amis. C'est pour cela que tout le monde aime cette maison et se sent bien ici, en sécurité et chez soi. »

A mes côtés, Draco hoche du chef et plisse les yeux, l'air de penser que Luna a peut-être mis le doigt sur le Secret du Terrier…

Mmmm... Finalement, c'est peut-être Luna qui les contamine tous...

Brave Luna ! Insuffler un peu de sa loufoquerie au Serpentards pour les aider à se détendre, elle en est bien capable !

« Comme si j'étais de retour d'un long voyage… C'est comme ça que je me sens, ici. Revenu enfin chez moi… » murmure à son tour Théo, songeur.

Et, sur ce coup là, je ne peux qu'approuver... moi aussi, je suis toujours heureux de revenir au Terrier...

« Ouais… Ça n'a rien d'un palace, mais on y est vraiment bien… Et c'est tout ce qui compte ! » ajoute Marian, en soupirant d'aise.

Je regarde Ginny qui me sourit d'un air complice…

Je crois que nous partageons la même idée, ma sœur et moi.

« Après une invasion de Gnomes de jardin, nous allons devoir faire face à une invasion de Serpentards… Il va falloir que je m'entraîne sérieusement et que je me muscle sacrément les bras, si je veux réussir à vous faire tourner au-dessus de ma tête pour vous donner assez le tournis afin que vous ne retrouviez pas la maison, une fois que je vous aurais balancés dans le champ d'à côté ! » m'écrie-je en regardant les Serpentards d'un air hautement sérieux, puis m'esclaffant en voyant leur tête ahurie…

« Quoi ? C'est comme cela que tu comptes te débarrasser de nous ? Ben va falloir te lever tôt avant de réussir à me virer, mon pote ! Quoi que tu fasses, je retrouverais toujours le chemin du Terrier…» me fait Draco en éclatant de rire à son tour.

Et comme je bondis sur mes jambes pour l'attraper, il s'esquive et sort en courant vers la porte qu'il ouvre à la volée pour s'enfuir dans le jardin. Bien évidemment, je lui coure après, faisant durer le plaisir, après tout, j'ai les jambes deux fois plus longues ou presque que les siennes et il me serait aisé de le rattraper vite fait…

S'ensuit une belle poursuite autour des arbustes et des arbres…

Bien sûr, je finis par lui mettre la main au col et je le fais tournoyer au-dessus de ma tête, sous les rires des autres qui nous ont suivi dans le jardin et je fais mine de le balancer par-dessus la haie.

Mais je ne le fais pas…

De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien…

Car comme les Gnomes, il retrouverait effectivement toujours le chemin du Terrier…

Une maison qui doit être bâtie sur un Cercle de Fées, dit Luna…

Je la crois sans peine, finalement…

Car il fait vraiment bon y vivre…

oOoOoOoOo

**Hermione**

Viktor vient de Transplaner pour Londres.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y va pour donner sa démission à son entraîneur… Vraiment, abandonner sa passion et son gagne-pain pour se consacrer à la lutte contre Voldemort, me semble un sacrifice immense…

Mais lui, ne le ressent pas comme ça…

En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi serein… ni aussi décidé.

« Mmmm…. Je suppose que vous avez parlé de la Carte. » dis-je, en prenant place sur une chaise un peu branlante, face à Harry.

« Oui… C'est une excellente idée qui a débouché sur une autre excellente idée ! » répond Remus, enthousiaste.

« Oh… Je suppose que vous allez en faire d'autres, du Ministère et du Chemin de Traverse, par exemple… J'ai tout de suite pensé à cette possibilité, quand Harry a parlé de codes couleurs et de systèmes d'alarme qu'il faudrait intégrer sur la Carte pour nous faciliter le travail de surveillance. » augure-je, sûre que c'est de cela dont il s'agit.

« Exactement. Tu as bien deviné. Et nous allons nous atteler à cette tâche sans tarder. » approuve Madame Snape, avec un sourire immense.

« Mmmm… Cela risque de demander pas mal de temps… Est-ce à dire qu'il va falloir encore faire des recherches dans le Temps Ralenti ? » m'enquiers-je, vivement intéressée

« Sans doute. » répond ma prof, en appuyant sa réponse d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

Face à moi, le sourire de Harry s'élargit

« Notre année va vraiment compter ! Elle a déjà duré au moins trois ans et demi… Au train où ça va, elle en vaudra cinq ou six avant Noël…» fait-il remarquer d'un ton enthousiaste

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu vas participer à ses recherches ? » demande le professeur Snape, avec un demi sourire.

« Oh… Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas nous refuser cette occasion unique de travailler à la mise au point d'un artefact révolutionnaire et d'apprendre des tas de Sortilèges intéressants, Parrain ! » s'exclame Harry, prenant un air faussement déçu et scandalisé….

« Parrain »… Il a appelé notre prof de potion « Parrain »…

Alors là… Quelque chose m'échappe… Il va falloir que Harry m'explique…

En tout cas, le professeur Snape, lui, me semble parfaitement à l'aise avec cette toute nouvelle familiarité.

« D'accord… A une condition cependant… » répond-il, l'air de réfléchir intensément…

« Laquelle ? » demande Harry, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Tu ne me demandes pas de t'offrir un balai pour Noël… » répond le professeur Snape, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et tout sourire.

Harry éclate de rire et s'exclame.

« Ok ! C'est à Marraine que je le demanderai ! »

Et nous éclatons tous de rire aussi tandis que le professeur Snape donne un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de Harry.

On sent que leur relation a pris une nouvelle tournure…

Un effet de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Oui… C'est probablement cela…

« Et pour le reste de ce que nous avons demandé ? Est-ce que c'est d'accord ? » m'enquiers-je, une fois notre sérieux revenu.

« Sans problème. Les modifications et aménagements de la Salle de Réunion seront apportées cet après-midi. Albus viendra lui-même vers 15h00 – 15H30 vous remettre vos autorisations de circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et Harry, je te donnerais ce que tu m'as demandé de te fournir juste après le déjeuner. Tu n'auras qu'à venir dans mon bureau. » répond sa Marraine

Oh ! Génial ! Nous allons bientôt avoir un beau QG !

« Je viendrais vous voir aussi vers 16h30, pour organiser l'emploi du temps pour les entraînements de vos recrues… Il faudra faire la liste de toutes celles et ceux que vous souhaitez embaucher dans votre Comité, pour que nous l'examinions. Le club de Duel officiel ouvrira ses portes mercredi soir prochain, mais il est bien entendu que votre groupe aura beaucoup de leçons particulières… Et il va falloir jongler avec les entraînements des autres membres de l'Ordre » ajoute Remus, l'air de déjà avoir longuement pensé à cette organisation.

« Et il ne faut pas oublier que vous avez vous aussi à continuer vos propres entraînements… » complète le professeur Snape.

Merlin !

Je me demande comment il sera possible pour nos trois profs de concilier tous ces emplois du temps…

Le Temps Ralenti risque d'être une fois de plus largement utilisé…

Le Retourneur de Temps aussi sans doute…

« J'y ai pensé. J'allais proposer que nous fassions des groupes de niveaux et de spécialités également. Il va nous falloir des Espions, des Spécialistes en recherches, en communication et autres… Franchement, une fois que j'aurais exposé toutes nos idées, je ne sais pas comment les autres membres du Comité vont réagir… » explique Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Harry. Je les ai observés hier soir. Ils étaient surpris, mais aucun n'a mis en doute ce que tu as proposé, ni remis en cause ton autorité… Tu t'es imposé comme le Leader du Comité, alors que j'avais confié cette tâche à Phillipa Sawyers. Et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne t'a fait de remarque à ce sujet. Tu es un Chef Naturel, Harry… Ils te suivront… » déclare son…Parrain…

« C'est bien ce qui me gène… J'espère sincèrement que Phillipa ne me tiendra pas rigueur de la tournure qu'a pris la réunion hier soir… Je ne voulais pas en arriver à proposer ces actions là tout de suite, mais comme il était nécessaire que nous nous engagions dans cette voie tôt ou tard, pourquoi reculer… Et je suppose aussi que le rôle de Chef m'aurait été dévolu tôt ou tard…Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils m'en tiennent rigueur à un moment ou un autre ou me suivent juste parce que je suis Harry Potter, le survivant… Et je ne veux usurper personne… Vraiment, je suis prêt à laisser cette place de Chef à qui en veut… Mais à priori, il semble qu'on me la laisse volontiers… » reconnaît Harry, visiblement embarrassé… et un peu anxieux..

« C'est tout à ton honneur, Harry. Cela prouve que tu n'as aucune velléité de pouvoir et que tu n'abuseras pas de ta position… C'est ce qui fera de toi un excellent Chef, crois-en mon expérience… » explique sa Marraine, d'une voix très douce.

Harry lui sourit, plutôt rassuré, du moins je pense.

Tout comme je pense que sa Marraine a raison. Harry a vraiment le charisme nécessaire pour mener un groupe et, ce qui ajoute à sa valeur, il sait mettre en exergue les qualités de chacun, utiliser les compétences et ressources à sa disposition, apporter les encouragements, s'effacer quand il le faut et tenir compte des idées des autres…

« Moui… Je préfèrerai tout de même pouvoir me laisser vivre de temps en temps.. » soupire Harry

« Nous en sommes tous là… » sourit sa Marraine avec un peu de tristesse.

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas demain que nous pourrons le faire. » déclare le professeur Snape en soupirant lui aussi

Non, ce n'est pas demain.

Nous allons tous devoir faire des sacrifices avant que cela n'arrive…

« Hermione » m'interpelle soudain mon prof de Potion, me tirant de mes réflexions.

« Oui, Monsieur ? » dis-je, en reportant mon attention vers lui.

« Puisque vos parents ont dû quitter l'Angleterre plus rapidement que prévu et que vous n'avez pu les voir avant, j'ai demandé ce matin à Albus de vous accorder le droit de leur rendre visite.. Tenez vous prête à 17H30, je vous emmène les voir en France, avant qu'ils ne s'envolent pour un temps indéterminé vers le Canada … » m'apprend-il, avec un sourire…

Cette nouvelle m'assomme et me réjouit dans le même temps !

Je suis si heureuse !

Et je ne puis m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier…

Avant de me mettre à rougir…

Voilà que je me conduis comme Miho !

Mais le professeur Snape ne me gronde pas. Il rit et me serre brièvement et affectueusement contre lui…

Vraiment… Je n'aurais jamais cru cela un jour…

Et Harry me fait un clin d'œil, avant de déclarer :

« Parrain… Je crois que tu as une nouvelle filleule d'adoption… Ça va t'en faire des balais à offrir ! A ce train là, tu aurais aussi vite fait de t'acheter carrément la fabrique ! »

Et nous rions encore…

Que c'est bon, cet intermède détendu au Terrier, après les journées harassantes que nous avons vécues cette semaine !

Et celles qui nous attendent encore sûrement…

« Bon… Eh, bien, je crois qu'Albus commence à sonner le rappel des troupes… Il est presque midi. Allons-y. » déclare Remus, tout en entourant les épaules de Harry et de sa Marraine, pour se diriger vers le groupe qui se rassemble autour de notre Directeur.

Nous rejoignons les autres, mon prof de Potion m'entourant affectueusement les épaules lui aussi, tandis que je le remercie encore pour la bonne surprise qu'il m'a réservée

Puis nous disons au revoir à celles et ceux qui restent ici et je ressens un peu de nostalgie.

C'est toujours difficile de quitter le Terrier…

Mais c'est sans doute pour cela que c'est toujours si bon d'y revenir…

...

**Votre avis m'intéresse vivement !**

**Message qui ne s'adresse pas à mes fidèles revieweuses pour lesquelles j'ai une profonde reconnaissance et que je remercie du fond du coeur de me donner autant de chaudoudoux...**

**....**

Je n'ai jamais quémandé de review jusqu'à présent...

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment en manque d'énergie et j'ai besoin que vous me donniez la pêche,

pour entrer dans la dernière ligne droite du Livre II...

Alors je vous fais une proposition: J'update vendredi soir si je reçois 15 reviews d'ici là

Qu'en pensez-vous?

...


	13. Un Organisation De Choc 1

Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mystical, ma super bêta !

...

**Désolée pour ma petite crise existentielle de mardi et mon besoin de reconnaissance! **

**Je remercie sincèrement celles et ceux qui ont répondu à cet appel et **

**de m'avoir offert une bonne dose d'énergie ! **

**Réponses sur mon forum (voir mon profil), pour **

**- Cassou - Casiopea - Ombre - Lili -**

**OoOoOoO**

...

**Une Organisation De Choc**

_**Dimanche 3 novembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Préfètes Et Préfets**

**Hermione**

Notre retour à Poudlard, s'est effectué juste à temps pour le déjeuner qui s'est déroulé sans encombre, bien que nous ayons encore eu droit à quelques commentaires en relation avec les articles parus dans la Gazette, suite à la remise des récompenses hier.

Nous y avions échappé ce matin, nous n'y avons pas échappé pendant le déjeuner…

Le fait que nous nous soyons présentés, pour recevoir une récompense sorcière, habillés à la mode Moldue n'est pas étranger à cela, ni nos dédicaces d'ailleurs… Apparemment la mienne a marqué…

Finalement, nous n'aurons peut-être pas trop de mal à trouver des volontaires pour nous aider à mettre nos plans à exécution…

Quant aux pro-Voldemort, ils semblent en avoir pris leur parti et ne nous ont pas accordé la moindre remarque.

Seulement quelques regards noirs, chargés de colère et de menaces sous-jacentes….

Tant mieux ! Je n'avais aucune envie qu'ils viennent gâcher les effets de notre agréable matinée au Terrier par leurs paroles fielleuses…

Après le déjeuner, comme convenu, nous sommes passé par le bureau de Madame De Paimpont qui a remis à Harry un paquet contenant ce dont nous allons avoir besoin pour réaliser une partie de nos plans d'action. Il ne nous faut guère longtemps ensuite pour gagner la Salle d'Entraînement et la préparer pour notre réunion du Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance.

Harry s'occupe d'agrandir la table et de faire apparaître un nombre suffisant de fauteuils, tandis que je m'occupe du tableau sur lequel nous écrirons les grandes lignes de notre plan et de l'organisation qu'il suppose. Je m'assure aussi d'avoir suffisamment de parchemin, de plumes et d'encre pour consigner les décisions qui seront prises.

Ron, lui, s'occupe de faire venir des cuisines du thé et des gâteaux… C'est que l'on a le sens de l'accueil ou pas… Ron l'a…

Tout au moins, son estomac sans fond l'a-t-il…

Quand tout est prêt, nous revoyons ensemble les grandes lignes de ce que nous avons déjà prévu de présenter aux autres, y ajoutant parfois des précisions. Bien entendu, nous prendrons en compte les suggestions des Serpentards, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles pour peaufiner l'ensemble, mais l'organisation générale de notre Comité est déjà bien claire et avancée…

Cela devrait nous faire gagner beaucoup de temps…

Concernant le plan de renvoi de Parkinson, nous avons, pour l'heure, écarté cette question, que nous aborderons en dernière partie. Et si nous avons déjà une idée assez précise de la manière dont il faudrait s'y prendre, nous ne voulons pas priver les autres du plaisir d'échafauder les plans les plus fous et les plus tortueux possible…

Les premiers à arriver, sont nos Préfet et Préfète de Septième année de Gryffondor, Gabe Harrison et Megan Lowett, que j'ai conviés à se joindre à nous ce matin. Ils sont naturellement très curieux de ce que nous leur voulons, mais comprennent tout à fait que nous ne dirons rien avant que tout le monde soit là.

Viennent ensuite les Préfètes et Préfets de Septième année de Serdaigle, Miranda Paul et Eddy Carmichael et de Poufsouffle, Claryce Vaughan et Hugh Pygott, accompagnés de Ginny, Neville et Luna que Harry avait chargés de cette tâche.

Les Serpentards du Comité, eux, arrivent par petits groupes, Phillipa et le Préfet de Septième année, Benjamin Stanley, fermant la marche.

« Peut-on m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » s'enquiert Benjamin Stanley en fronçant les sourcils, avant même de s'asseoir parmi nous.

« Phillipa ?… » demande Harry en se tournant vers la Préfète.

« Oh… J'ai omis de préciser à Benjamin que cette réunion ne concerne pas seulement les Serpentards. Je voulais lui laisser la surprise… » répond Phillipa en rosissant.

Harry sourit.

« Euh… Je voulais seulement que tu expliques à nos invités pourquoi nous sommes ici, Phillipa, pas que tu t'excuses » précise-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Phillipa rougit carrément cette fois, mais se reprend très vite

« Oh… Bien sûr… Voilà. Pour celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je crois utile que vous sachiez qu'il s'est produit un incident assez pénible, à notre retour dans les Cachots vendredi soir. Enfin, pénible, tout dépend de quel point vue on se place bien sûr. Peu importe pour l'instant lequel. Il y a juste à préciser que Pansy Parkinson est à l'infirmerie depuis et qu'à la suite de cela, le professeur Snape a demandé à nous parler, à Draco et moi-même. Il a été très clair et même s'il ne l'a pas dit en ces termes, il souhaite que Pansy Parkinson quitte au plus vite Poudlard. Il nous a donc chargés de créer un Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance qui aura pour tâche de la faire renvoyer. » explique Phillipa pour nos invités.

« Et donc, vous voulez que nous fassions partie de ce Comité ? » s'enquiert Miranda Paul, sans sourciller.

« Oui… » répond simplement Draco.

« Et pourquoi ? » s'enquiert Hugh Pygott, visiblement curieux.

« Parce que Harry, ici présent, a des projets plus ambitieux que de faire renvoyer le roquet… » s'empresse de répondre Marian, en lui passant l'assiette de gâteaux, que Ron a commencé à faire circuler.

« Mmmm… J'en déduis donc que vous vous êtes déjà réunis… Peut-on savoir quand ? » demande Benjamin Stanley, fronçant encore les sourcils et refusant d'un geste de la main la tasse de thé que Ginny lui présente.

« Hier matin et hier soir. Ici même et dans les Cachots. » répond Harry, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Eh, bien ! Harry ne perd pas de temps ! Il teste déjà Benjamin Stanley et sa capacité à accepter de travailler avec des élèves appartenant aux autres Maisons et de leur ouvrir ses quartiers, comme ils lui ont ouvert les leurs…

« Un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à Brandburgy ? » demande encore le Préfet de Septième année de Serpentard, assez tendu.

« Un peu… Comment sais-tu ? » répond Ron, avec un sourire en coin.

« J'ai entendu les Thorpe en parler à Iris Wallpurd ce matin… Ils étaient furieux… Et Peeves est revenu lui chanter sa chanson plusieurs fois dans la matinée… » répond Benjamin, mâchoire crispée.

« Un problème avec ça ? » s'enquiert Draco, un peu tendu lui aussi, car l'attitude de Benjamin Stanley, n'est, pour le moment, vraiment pas très cordiale.

Benjamin le regarde en plissant les yeux quelques secondes et répond :

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… Vous auriez pu le faire quand tout le monde était là, qu'on en profite. J'aurais aimé voir ça, figure-toi et d'autres aussi sans aucun doute…»

Draco se détend instantanément et éclate de rire, avant de donner une claque dans le dos de son camarade de Serpentard…

« On va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, Benjamin… » dit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le dit Benjamin se détend un peu à son tour et se cale dans son fauteuil.

« Une question : comment as-tu pu entendre les Thorpe et Wallpurd ? Ils n'étaient pas dans leur coin réservé ? Pas de Sort de Silence pour protéger leur conversation ? » s'enquiert Gil, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation

Benjamin hausse les épaules

« A la Bibliothèque. Ils étaient juste à côté de la Réserve dans laquelle j'étudiais et ne m'ont pas vu. Ils n'ont pas non plus fait preuve de discrétion. En tout cas, leurs chuchotis résonnaient clairement dans la Réserve… Et ils se demandaient s'il y a un moyen de se débarrasser d'un Esprit Frappeur… » explique-t-il sans se faire prier

« Je ne pense pas que Peeves ait grand chose à craindre… Mais il faudra tout de même s'en assurer. Note la question Hermione, veux-tu ? Après tout, je ne voudrais pas qu'il paye pour nous avoir aidés sur ce coup là. » déclare Harry en se tournant vers moi, tandis que je m'empresse déjà de prendre note..

« Peeves vous a aidé ? » demande Gabe d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de dubitatif.

« Ouais… On vous racontera à l'occasion. Pour le moment, nous avons à parler de choses plus importantes que de cette petite blague.. » répond Ron, coupant court à toute autre question concernant le sujet Peeves, pour recentrer sur celui qui nous réunit maintenant.

« Donc, vous vous êtes déjà réunis. Peut-on savoir ce que vous avez décidé, à part agrandir votre Comité ? » s'enquiert Claryce Vaughan, qui a visiblement compris le message de Ron.

« Mmmm… Quelques petites choses. Mais avant de vous les exposer, dites-nous si vous êtes d'accord pour participer à cette opération pour faire renvoyer Parkinson, mais aussi au reste… C'est à dire : préparer la défense de Poudlard en cas d'attaque interne ou externe… » répond Harry en regardant tour à tour nos invités.

« Si tu nous disais d'abord pourquoi vous nous avez contactés, nous, pour faire partie de votre Comité ? » intervient Miranda

Harry sourit encore, les yeux brillants de satisfaction face à la persévérance de la Préfète en Chef, pour obtenir la réponse à la question posée par Hugh un peu plus tôt…

La persévérance est une des qualités qu'il faudra aux membres du Comité… Ainsi que la prudence, l'anticipation et le sang froid…

« Parce que vous êtes Préfètes et Préfets de Septième année. Vous avez de l'autorité et de l'expérience quand il s'agit de mener des groupes, vous avez le sens de l'organisation et des responsabilités et vous connaissez bien les élèves de votre Maison. Par ailleurs, vous avez des facilités d'accès à certaines parties du Château, pouvez donner des ordres aux escaliers et la Réserve de la Bibliothèque vous est ouverte sans restriction… Enfin, vous êtes réfléchis et vous ne vous lancerez pas dans n'importe quoi sans en avoir au préalable mesuré les conséquences » répond-il très clairement.

« Et que pense le Directeur de tout cela ? » demande encore Claryce, apportant du crédit à la dernière affirmation de mon ami et frère de cœur.

« Nous avons l'appui du Directeur de Poudlard et des Directeurs de Maison… Le corps enseignant nous aidera. D'ailleurs, le professeur Dumbledore viendra tout à l'heure et pourra vous le confirmer si besoin est. » explique Harry, dissipant toute crainte à ce sujet.

« D'accord… Encore une question. Si le professeur Snape a confié cette tâche à Malfoy et Sawyers, comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui semble donner le ton ici, Potter ? » demande Benjamin Stanley… toujours un peu sur la défensive semble-t-il.

Mais Harry n'a pas la possibilité de dire quoi que ce soit, car Draco le devance.

« Parce que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont ceux d'entre nous qui ont le plus d'expérience quand il s'agit de monter des plans de défense ou d'attaque… Ils sont aguerris et rompus à ce genre d'exercice depuis leur première année, étant donné leurs multiples aventures ou plutôt mésaventures et confrontations avec Voldemort ou des Mangemorts..  
En ce qui me concerne, je ne voudrais pas d'autre Chef que Harry, secondé de Ron et Hermione. Et quand tu les auras vus à l'œuvre, tout à l'heure, tu n'en voudras pas d'autre non plus… Désolé, Phillipa, je sais que le professeur Snape t'avait confié cette tâche, mais honnêtement, tu n'es pas la mieux placée…» répond-il, en se tournant vers sa consœur de Serpentard.

« Ne t'en fais pas Draco. J'en ai pleinement conscience. Et comme toi, je ne voudrais pas d'autre Chef non plus… » déclare Phillipa, avec un sourire sincère.

Harry hoche la tête dans leur direction, pour les remercier de leur confiance. Les craintes qu'il avait ce matin sont totalement dissipées et je le sens bien plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il en est soulagé…

« Ok… Merci pour l'honnêteté de la réponse. Je vais être honnête moi aussi. En réalité, je me fiche totalement de qui est le Chef de ce Comité, je voulais seulement que cette question soit claire. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tout cela nuise à mes études ou à mon avenir. Je veux être Médicomage, alors pas question que l'on me fasse faire n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'empêcher de le devenir. En clair, il ne faudra pas que cette histoire empiète trop sur mon temps d'étude, ni que je risque de graves blessures qui pourraient m'empêcher d'exercer la Médicomagie, ni de blesser qui que ce soit… » déclare Benjamin Stanley, des plus sérieux.

Une fois de plus Harry le regarde droit dans les yeux…

Et je frissonne, en voyant ce regard…

C'est un regard digne de sa Marraine : à la fois plein de douceur et de fermeté.

De force tranquille…

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu ne seras pas blessé ou tué en cas d'attaque, Benjamin. Je ne peux pas non plus te promettre que tu ne blesseras ou ne tueras pas quelqu'un accidentellement en défendant ta peau ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas non plus te promettre que cela ne te prendra pas beaucoup de ton temps…  
En revanche, je peux te promettre que notre plan vise à sauver le plus de vies possible, parmi les plus jeunes élèves notamment, qui seraient sans défense devant des Mangemorts ou futurs Mangemorts qui n'hésiteront pas à les attaquer avec des sorts de Magie Noire. Je peux te promettre aussi que, malgré le temps colossal que tu devras consacrer à ce projet, si tu acceptes d'en faire partie, cela t'apportera beaucoup pour tes études et pour toi-même… Et c'est une promesse que je peux faire à chacun d'entre vous… » répond-il, prolongeant son regard à la ronde…

Les Préfètes et Préfets de Septième année hochent la tête, en remerciement de cette réponse sincère et prennent quelques instants de réflexion.

C'est Gabe Harrison, qui prend sa décision le premier.

« C'est bon pour moi. J'étais de toute façon déjà décidé à faire partie de la lutte contre Voldemort. Le faire avec vous me semble un bon commencement… Et ça devrait satisfaire mon cousin Ken, qui a été blessé chez les Weasley…Ouais, il sera content et mes parents aussi. » déclare-t-il, le ton très assuré.

Sa décision ne m'étonne guère, car je sais qu'il a déjà posé sa candidature pour faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix…

« OK pour moi aussi. Comme Gabe, je veux lutter. Il faut bien commencer quelque part…Cela devrait être une bonne expérience, enrichissante et utile, que d'organiser la défense de Poudlard, même si nous ne sommes pas attaqués …» s'avance également Megan Lowett, en se tournant vers son voisin pour lui passer la parole

« Mon père n'aurait pas voulu que je prenne une autre décision que de vous aider. Je suis des vôtres. » déclare Eddy Carmichael, la voix nouée par l'émotion, à la pensée de son père décédé lors de l'attaque du Terrier et qu'il a enterré hier matin.

« Mon grand-père serait fâché s'il apprenait que j'ai raté l'occasion de botter les fesses des partisans de Voldemort de Poudlard ou d'ailleurs… Comptez sur moi aussi. » affirme également Hugh Pygott, en serrant les poings.

« Pareil pour ma sœur… Elle a failli y laisser sa peau jeudi soir… Je l'entends d'ici me dire qu'il ne faut pas rester inactif et se préparer à la lutte. J'ai le sentiment que c'est ce que je ferais avec vous… » assure Miranda, songeuse

A ses côtés, Claryce Vaughan hoche la tête, signifiant qu'elle est d'accord avec ce que la Préfète en Chef vient de dire.

« Je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis, Miranda. De plus, ce serait manquer de dignité et d'honneur que de ne pas mettre tout en œuvre pour protéger les petits. Je vais vous aider aussi. » déclare-t-elle, fermement et l'air déterminée.

Tous les regards se fixent maintenant sur le Préfet de Septième année de Serpentard. Son visage est impassible, mais je devine aisément qu'il pèse le pour et le contre de chaque option.

Puis il nous regarde tous, tour à tour et se décide.

« D'accord… Je me joins à vous aussi. Je me rends compte maintenant que pas mal d'entre vous, ont un membre de leur famille qui a été blessé ou tué dans ces attaques d'Halloween, et ce dans les deux camps… Ça fait de notre groupe, un groupe assez hétéroclite… ou tout au moins peu conventionnel. Rassurez-vous, cela ne me pose pas de problème. Potter, tu sais convaincre ton homme… Alors vas-y, expose-nous ton idée. » dit-il, en faisant finalement venir à lui, la tasse de thé qu'il avait refusée tantôt…

Voilà, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses…

Je me demande ce que les autres vont penser du plan et de l'organisation générale que Harry veut mettre en place selon des idées que Ron et moi l'avons aidé à développer…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Organisation Générale**

**Draco**

C'est parti…

Harry va nous faire part de son plan d'ensemble, que je devine énorme et déjà bien pensé à tous les niveaux, étant donné la taille du tableau noir qu'il y a sur le mur derrière lui….

Il jette un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, les priant par ce biais muet de compléter ou préciser, en cas de besoin, ce qu'il va expliquer.

« Ok… Nous parlerons du plan pour faire renvoyer Parkinson plus tard. Non pas que cette question ne m'intéresse pas, bien au contraire. Je pense seulement qu'il faut se garder le meilleur pour la fin… » commence-t-il, déclenchant quelques rires…

« Ok !… Ça commence plutôt bien !… Voyons la suite !. » s'exclame Marian, visiblement impatient de découvrir ce qui nous attend.

Harry sourit et reprend la parole, sur un ton que je trouve très professionnel…

Le ton d'un Chef de Guerre, clair, ferme et sans fioriture…

« La suite est simple. Nous allons devoir mettre sur pied une organisation serrée, qui va nous permettre de mettre en application un vaste Plan d'Action en quatre points généraux:  
- Premier Point : débusquer tous les pro-Voldemort de Poudlard  
- Deuxième Point : déterminer quels sont les élèves dont la famille subit des pressions de la part des Mangemorts pour s'enrôler auprès de Voldemort ou en subissent eux même des pro-Voldemort de Poudlard  
- Troisième Point : contrôler et veiller sur Poudlard pour prévenir une attaque interne ou externe  
- Quatrième Point : mettre en place une défense solide et des plans d'évacuation ou de protection des plus jeunes, au cas où nous ne parviendrions pas à empêcher une attaque interne ou externe. » explique Harry, pour les nouvelles recrues.

Les points généraux de son plan s'inscrivent sur le tableau situé derrière lui…

Vaste programme, comme il dit…

Rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà annoncé hier soir cependant et hormis pour les Préfètes et Préfets de Septième qui n'étaient pas avec nous, il n'y a aucune surprise…

Mes camarades ont eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Pas nos nouveaux membres qui en restent cois…

« Ambitieux, effectivement, ce plan. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas le Directeur et les profs qui organisent cela ? » demande enfin Claryce Vaughan.

« Parce que le professeur Dumbledore et la plupart des professeurs sont déjà grandement occupés à faire cela dehors où il va falloir protéger les lieux Stratégiques et la population, en collaboration avec le Ministère.… » assène Ron de son ton de commandement qui surprend les autres et notamment Benjamin Stanley et Gabe Harrison…

C'est vrai que Ron est plutôt connu pour son côté brut de coffre et ses plaisanteries ou réparties parfois un peu salaces… Bien… Les autres membres du Comité, vont faire connaissance avec son côté commandant en second, sérieux et stratège…

Bientôt aussi, ils apprendront à connaître le guerrier…

Et là, ils n'ont pas fini d'être surpris… Car Ron est une vraie bête de guerre, comme Harry, Hermione et Neville…

« C'est donc à nous, les élèves, de nous occuper de Poudlard. D'autant que nous sommes les mieux placés pour surveiller de près nos camarades de Maison. Cependant, les professeurs vont nous suivre de près, se tenir informés de nos plans et nous aider à l'occasion. » complète Hermione, adoptant un ton professoral qui ne surprend guère…

Car Hermione est réputée dans tout Poudlard pour son autorité et son sens aigu de l'organisation...

« Ça va vraiment demander une sacrée organisation et des gros moyens logistiques, techniques et humains tout ça… » fait remarquer Gabe Harrison, terre à terre.

Les autres acquiescent et se tournent vers Harry, curieux de savoir ce qu'il a à répondre à ça.

« Des moyens logistiques et techniques, nous en avons déjà quelques-uns à notre disposition et nous en auront encore d'autres bientôt. Les moyens humains, c'est ce qui nous manque le plus pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi il va nous falloir recruter. Dans toutes les Maisons et des élèves de la Quatrième à la Septième année… Peut-être même des plus jeunes parfois…. » répond-il avec un calme, une douceur et une fermeté qui me font penser à sa Marraine encore une fois….

Harry est bien un Chef naturel, qui n'a pas besoin de hausser la voix ou menacer qui que ce soit pour se faire écouter et obéir. Sa seule présence force le respect et la confiance, l'envie de le suivre dans ses entreprises…

Voldemort ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville…

« D'accord. Combien faut-il de personnes ? » s'enquiert Miranda Paul, qui semble déjà faire le compte de celles et ceux qu'elle pourrait recruter dans sa Maison.

« Beaucoup. Mais avant d'examiner cette question, laissez moi vous préciser quelques grandes lignes et vous aurez une idée de l'organisation que nous souhaitons mettre sur pied. Cela nous aidera à déterminer combien d'élèves nous devons recruter, les plus susceptibles de nous rendre service dans l'immédiat et pour lesquels il faudra un entraînement spécifique. Pour les autres volontaires, un entraînement ordinaire suffira.  
Voilà comment, Ron, Hermione et moi voyons les choses : Nous tous, nous sommes le Comité Principal. Celui des Décideurs. Nous examinons les situations, élaborons les plans d'ensemble et prenons les décisions. Mais il faudra se diviser en plusieurs sections spécialisées, des Sous-Comités Experts, pour gagner en temps et en efficacité. Bien sûr, nous jouerons la transparence à tous les niveaux, même si certains de nos moyens devront rester secrets, et tout Sous-Comité aura connaissance des autres.  
Chacun des Sous-Comités aura un « Expert en Chef » à sa tête. Plusieurs d'entre nous se verrons donc bombardés Expert en Chef, en raison de certaines de leurs qualités, capacités et connaissances. Nous avons déjà pris la liberté de nommer certains de ces Experts en Chef et nous espérons que vous vous déterminerez pour les postes à pourvoir… » commence à exposer Harry.

Il fait ensuite une petite pause, sirotant un peu de thé, tout en scrutant les visages pour s'assurer que nous comprenons bien les grandes lignes de son organisation.

Quant à moi, tout cela me semble excellent pour l'instant, tandis que je relis les notes au tableau. Et à voir les hochements de têtes appréciateurs des autres membres du Comité, tout le monde est d 'accord avec moi…

« Bien… » reprend Harry, « Pour illustrer ce que je viens d'exposer, prenons un exemple : concernant le Premier Point du Plan d'Action, il va nous falloir organiser la Surveillance de **tous** les élèves de Poudlard qui nous semblent suspects. Et pas seulement les plus âgés, car ils peuvent très bien utiliser les plus jeunes pour faire passer des messages par exemple. Il nous faut donc deux Sous-Comités Experts : Un Sous-Comité Expert de Surveillance, qui contrôlera les déplacements et mouvements ennemis et un Sous-Comité Expert en Espionnage, qui suivra et écoutera les conversations de nos possibles adversaires et tâchera d'en savoir plus sur leurs projets.  
Magda est d'ors et déjà nommée Experte en Chef pour le Sous-Comité de Surveillance, Théo est l'Expert en Chef en Espionnage… Montrez leur ce que je vous ai confié hier soir.…» explique-t-il, avant de se tourner vers mes deux camarades de Serpentard.

Magda sort la Carte du Maraudeur et l'active, tandis que Théo fait une démonstration avec la Cape d'Invisibilité.

« Wahou !… Pas mal du tout !… Où as-tu eu cela ? » s'enquiert Gabe Harrison, impressionné par les deux artefacts, tout comme les autres.

« Héritage. Mais peu importe cela… La Cape, je n'en ai qu'une. Il faudra donc que Théo et les membres du Sous-Comité Expert en Espionnage s'entraînent au Sort de Désillusion et à être extrêmement discrets et silencieux, quel que soit l'endroit où ils devront espionner… Je connais un autre moyen, vraiment très efficace et nettement moins dangereux de le faire, malheureusement, il nous serait impossible de couvrir tout Poudlard avec. Nous sommes donc obligés d'en passer par-là, même si j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir, dans quelque temps, limiter l'usage des Espions… En attendant, j'ai obtenu tout à l'heure autre chose qui les aidera… » explique Harry, en sortant un petit paquet du carton qu'il vient de poser devant lui.

Et du petit paquet, il sort des ficelles de couleur chair…

« Ceci, est une invention des jumeaux Weasley. Ils appellent cela des « Oreilles à Rallonge » et ont décidé de ne pas les commercialiser tout de suite, même si quelques Gryffondors en ont eu la primeur l'an dernier. Il suffit de les dérouler depuis un point à un autre et de coller l'une des extrémités à son oreille, pour entendre ce qui se dit à l'autre bout… Attrape Théo ! » dit-il, en lançant la ficelle et le paquet à mon camarade, ravi d'obtenir encore des artefacts originaux…

Décidément, les jumeaux sont une vraie mine d'or, eux aussi… Je ne serais guère étonné que nous obtenions par la suite d'autres petites choses de leur part, qui pourraient être grandement utiles…

« Génial ce truc ! Ça marche vraiment ? » s'enquiert Miranda en tendant la main pour tester la texture de la ficelle déroulée sur la table.

« Ouais… A condition qu'il n'y ait pas un chat joueur dans le coin… Mes frères vont tâcher d'améliorer le système et faire en sorte qu'on puisse Désillusionner les Oreilles à Rallonge pour les rendre plus discrètes. Mais elles sont déjà bien opérationnelles, pour écouter ce qui se passe derrière une porte fermée, par exemple. Il suffit de les glisser sous la porte.. A condition qu'elle ne soit pas protégée d'un sort d'Impassibilité, bien sûr… » explique Ron, visiblement fier de ses frères.

« Comme quoi, ça mène à tout, les Farces et Attrapes… J'ai toujours pensé que tes frères avaient du génie, Ron… » commente Gabe, visiblement appréciateur.

« Ils en ont, c'est indéniable… Mais poursuivons sur notre sujet. Au tour de la Carte… Comme vous le voyez, elle permet de suivre tous les résidents de Poudlard. Magda est chargée d'organiser les tours de garde, qui permettront de surveiller les allées et venues de nos cibles, de repérer éventuellement les alliances qui se forment dans le groupe des pro-Voldemort, quels sont les élèves des autres Maisons avec lesquels ils sont en contact etc… Nous allons pouvoir en obtenir d'autres bientôt. Et nous allons aussi travailler à son amélioration. Mais pour l'heure, nous n'en avons qu'une également… » expose encore Harry, sous les regards vivement intéressés des Préfets de Septième.

« Elle va donc être à Serpentard, puisque que c'est Collins qui la détient pour l'instant… Il va donc falloir que ce Sous-Comité soit composé exclusivement de Serpentards dans un premier temps… » fait remarquer Benjamin.

Oh ! Il va avoir une surprise, le Préfet de Septième ! Je me demande comment il va la prendre…

« Non, pas nécessairement… En ce moment même, votre Directeur de Maison, le professeur Dumbledore et Madame De Paimpont, sont en train de faire quelques aménagements que nous avons demandés, dans vos quartiers. Plus précisément dans la partie « Garçon » que les Rebelles et les Neutres occupent. Il va y avoir une entrée indépendante qui va nous permettre d'accéder chez vous sans problème. Vous aurez également une très belle Salle de Réunion où vous pourrez nous recevoir comme des rois… C'est un beau QG, que nous allons avoir dans vos quartiers…» intervient Ron en souriant.

Les autres Préfets de Septième le regardent, soufflés…

« On dirait que vous avez déjà pensé à tout… Ok… Donc, nous allons nous réunir chez les Serpentards… Au plus près de l'ennemi hein… » commente Benjamin, sarcastique.

« Au plus près du Chef actuel de nos ennemis… Des ennemis, il peut y en avoir dans toutes les Maisons. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai précisé qu'il faudra débusquer **tous** les pro-Voldemort de Poudlard… Par ailleurs, il sera beaucoup plus discret que nous venions chez vous pour les réunions qui nécessiteront le plus de temps ou une participation massives de Serpentards, celles du Comité Principal et celles des Sous-Comités Experts notamment. Vous n'aurez alors pas à bouger et ainsi, Brandburgy et les autres Serpentards de son groupe ne se douteront pas que vous participez à des réunions secrètes et que vous vous préparez à les neutraliser en cas de besoin. Car je ne me fais pas d'illusion, les Rebelles de Serpentards seront étroitement surveillés et vous serez parmi les premiers visés en cas d'attaque, au même titre que Ron, Hermione, Neville et ceux qui nous sont proches.  
Alors, plus nous paraîtrons insouciants, plus ils seront confiants. Et plus ils seront confiants et mieux nous pourrons les surprendre le jour J… Toute notre opération de Contrôle et de Surveillance doit rester secrète. C'est pour cela que nos lieux de réunions, d'entraînement et de préparation seront protégés par un Sort de Confidentialité très complexe et que nous ferons en sorte que personne ne puisse repérer nos trajets, ni nos allées et venues. Les réunions ne devront pas être organisées à heures fixes, certaines pourront avoir lieux ailleurs que dans notre QG, mais alors il faudra changer de salle à chaque fois, nous devrons nous rendre sur place en prenant des itinéraires variés, etc… » explique et développe Harry.

Toutes les consignes s'inscrivent sur le tableau et chacun les lit et relit à plusieurs reprises, avec des hochements de têtes approbateurs.

« Je comprends mieux. Votre raisonnement est logique. » déclare Benjamin qui se détend complètement cette fois

« Quelles modifications voulez-vous apporter à la Carte ? » s'enquiert ensuite Hugh Pygott, attirant de nouveau l'attention de tout le monde sur l'artefact de Surveillance

« Codes couleurs, alarmes… Tout ce que nous pourrons en fait et qui facilitera la tâche du Sous-Comité Expert. S'il y a des idées, elles seront les bienvenues et nous les examinerons de près » répond Harry, à l'intention de Magda.

« Cela va demander pas mal d'heure de travail et de recherches… » fait remarquer Eddy Carmichael, l'air intéressé.

« Oui… Et nous avons déjà quelques-unes des personnes les mieux placées pour mener ce travail sur le coup. Hermione, Ron et moi serons aussi de la partie. Mais le groupe n'est pas encore complètement constitué et s'il y a des amateurs, les candidatures seront examinées par le responsable de cette recherche là, qui est spécifique et sera menée en dehors du Sous-Comité de Surveillance … » précise Harry.

Malin… Il laisse les portes ouvertes, même sur les points qui ont déjà été largement bouclés…

Ne froisser aucune susceptibilité… ou le moins possible.

C'est bien Harry ça…

Et puis, si je ne me trompe pas, Eddy Carmichael est l'un des élèves les plus brillants de son année. Si ce n'est le plus brillant… L'enrôler dans les recherches serait sans doute une bonne affaire…

« Des questions, concernant ce que nous venons de voir ? » s'enquiert Hermione à laquelle il ne manque que les lunettes carrées et le chignon pour incarner le sosie parfait de McGo…

« Combien faut-il de personnes dans chacun de ces deux Sous-Comités Experts ? » demande Claryce, les yeux plissés sur sa réflexion

« Cette question sera examinée tout à l'heure, quand nous parlerons des effectifs nécessaires pour faire tourner la boutique, si je puis me permettre cette expression. Cependant, je peux te répondre qu'il faudra du monde de chaque Maison et de différentes années aussi. » répond Harry en faisant un geste de sa baguette vers le tableau, sur lequel se dessinent des colonnes.

Deux des colonnes ont pour entête les noms des Sous-Comités Experts déjà cités, avec une explication par mots clés, de leurs attributions et des moyens techniques et qualités ou capacités à développer, nécessaires pour en faire partie. Seul le nombre et le nom des membres appartenant à ces Sous-Comités n'est pas encore inscrit, hormis celui de l'Expert en Chef.

Je suis prêt à parier que ce tableau est une idée d'Hermione…

En tout cas, c'est très clair et permet à tout le monde de se concentrer sur ce qui est dit et de pouvoir revenir éventuellement sur un point, sans avoir à prendre soi-même de note.

« Dans ce cas, peux-tu nous dire quels autres Sous-Comités Experts il y aura ? » demande à son tour Miranda

« Il y en aura quelques-uns. Tout d'abord, il faut un Sous-Comité Experts en Communication à Distance. Celui-là, je le confie à Phillipa si elle le veut bien. Avec ceci… » répond Harry, en présentant à Phillipa le paquet qu'il a ouvert tout à l'heure pour en extraire celui qui contenait les Oreilles à Rallonge.

Ma camarade s'empresse de le prendre pour l'ouvrir sous les yeux avides et curieux de chacun, moi le premier…

« Oh ! Des miroirs !… Je suppose qu'ils fonctionnent sur le même principe que ceux de Daphnée et Astoria… » s'exclame-t-elle, en sortant une boîte rectangulaire contenant une bonne vingtaine de petits miroirs.

« Exactement. Je me suis rappelé vendredi soir que mon père et mon Parrain en avaient aussi. J'ai demandé qu'on nous en fournisse quelques-uns pour le Comité…Nous pourrons ainsi communiquer de Maison à Maison, appeler des secours si nécessaires. L'idéal, bien sûr, serait que nous en ayons tous, mais ce sera déjà pas mal pour commencer. A toi de voir à qui seront distribués ceux-là, pour combien de temps, dans quel but etc… Par la suite, j'espère avoir d'autres joujoux à te confier également, Phillipa… » répond Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil…

Des Micros, bien sûr…

Cela risque de nous coûter une petite fortune. Je me demande qui va nous financer. L'Ordre du Phénix ?

« Encore et toujours des surprises, hein, Harry !… Je pose ma candidature pour la communication, Phillipa… » intervient Blaise, souriant largement…

Ouais… Cela ne m'étonne pas… Il est intelligent, Blaise. Il a deviné, sans doute, qu'il fera bientôt partie des Anges Gardiens…

Même s'il est loin de savoir en quoi cela consiste exactement.

« Très bien Blaise. Je t'inscris tout de suite. Autre chose concernant la Communication : je veux que tout le monde dans le Comité parle le langage des signes des sourds et muets. Nous demanderons à Colin et Dennis Crivey de nous l'apprendre. Nous pourrons ainsi communiquer au nez et à la barbe des autres. Ce ne sera pas toujours discret, mais nous nous en arrangerons. Il nous faut aussi mettre au point un langage écrit codé. Cela aussi, sera utile sans doute, à un moment ou un autre. A toi d'organiser tout cela. » précise Harry à l'intention de Phillipa qui acquiesce

« Naturellement, toute autre suggestion sera la bienvenue pour optimiser la qualité des services de chacun des Sous-Comités. N'hésitez donc pas à faire parvenir vos idées aux Experts en Chef. » ajoute Ron, avant d'enfourner un énième biscuit.

Encore une fois, tout le monde hoche la tête sans discussion.

Il faut dire aussi que ces trois là nous assomment d'une quantité impressionnante d'informations et d'artefacts surprenants…

Il faudra attendre que toutes les nouvelles soient livrées et digérées pour que les commentaires et idées fusent, sans doute…

« Bien, passons au Sous-Comité Expert suivant : le Ravitaillement en fournitures diverses : parchemin, plumes, encre, tableaux et tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin à un moment ou un autre… Il y aura beaucoup de travail pour ce Sous-Comité, qui sera en relation avec tous les autres. Le poste de Chef est à prendre… Il faut être débrouillard, inventif et avoir du sens pratique » déclare Harry en regardant à la ronde.

« Je prends… » se propose spontanément Gabe en levant la main.

« Ok… Merci Gabe. Au besoin, n'hésite pas à faire appel aux professeurs De Paimpont, Snape et Lupin., ils t'aideront à obtenir ce que tu veux ou relayeront certaines demandes auprès du professeur Dumbledore » précise Hermione, en consignant la candidature de Gabe dans son rapport

« Entendu. Et soyez assuré que je penserai aussi à la nourriture et aux litres de thé ou de jus de citrouille. Je suppose que nous en aurons besoin pour combler les petits et les grands creux au cours des réunions… » déclare Gabe avec un clin d'œil à Ron.

Ron lève son pouce avec le sourire, tandis que quelques gloussements se font entendre.

« Sous-Comité Expert en Stratégie d'Attaque et Défense. » annonce aussitôt sans ambages Harry, avant d'ajouter : « Celui-là, je l'ai réservé à Ron…. »

« Maquette de Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demande Miranda, qui suit attentivement les inscriptions du tableau.

« Oh… Cela signifie que je vais devoir apprendre un Sort extrêmement complexe qui permet de créer une Illusion en trois dimensions, représentant avec exactitude un lieu défini, pour faciliter l'explication des plans que le Comité aura concocté… » explique Ron, l'air dégagé.

« Les Illusions Complexes sont au programme seulement en fin de Septième. Et encore, c'est réservé à quelques élèves particulièrement doués en Sorts et Enchantements… » fait remarquer Hugh en jaugeant Ron du regard.

« Bah… Je ne suis pas trop mauvais dans cette matière. Avec du travail et des efforts, je devrais réussir à faire quelque chose de correct.» répond Ron avec beaucoup de modestie.

Car Sorts et Enchantements, c'est devenu SA matière depuis quelque temps… Et Ron est déjà capable de faire quelques jolies Illusions Complexes… En fait, ses Trompe-l'œil sont de pures merveilles et, d'après la Marraine de Harry, il ne lui manque plus grand chose pour en faire en trois dimensions…

Mais bien sûr, nul ne sait qu'il a fait des progrès phénoménaux depuis l'été dernier… Et puis, au besoin, s'il ne réussit pas ce Sort là, je gage que nous pourrons compter sur la Marraine de Harry.

« Ok. S'il n'y a pas d'autre question concernant la Stratégie, voyons le Sous-Comité Expert en Evacuation. Il s'agira de s'occuper de mettre les plus petits à l'abri ou de les faire sortir de Poudlard en cas d'attaque. C'est une place à prendre et il faudra travailler en collaboration étroite avec le précédent Sous-Comité. Vous aurez besoin de Plans et de Maquettes vous aussi.… » explique Harry

« Je veux bien… » se proposent aussitôt Miranda et Claryce

« Accordé à toutes les deux. Je pense que deux Expertes en Chef ne seront pas de trop. Il vous faudra aussi deux seconds, un de la Maison Serpentard, et un de la Maison Gryffondor. Et des « Gardes du Corps » de chaque Maison aussi. Ainsi, comme les attaques ont lieu la nuit généralement, tout Poudlard sera couvert s'il y a lieu. Rapprochez-vous des profs également. Il y a des passages secrets que nous ne connaissons pas peut-être… » leur conseille Harry.

« Bien sûr, nous vous indiquerons ceux que nous connaissons d'abord. Il y en a qui ne sont plus praticables, mais c'est peut-être justement l'occasion de les remettre en service… » précise Hermione, en inscrivant la consigne sur le tableau.

« Et bien sûr aussi, il faudra que cela reste secret. Et que vous placiez sur les accès, des mots de passe connus seulement des membres du Comité Expert, du Comité des Décideurs et de quelques membres des autres Sous-Comité, triés sur le volet. Il ne faudrait pas que ces passages secrets servent à nos ennemis, n'est-ce pas… » ajoute Ron, son regard aigu posé sur les deux Préfètes.

Miranda et Claryce hochent la tête en signe d'assentiment et aussitôt Harry poursuit :

« Sous-Comité Expert en Entraînement à la Défense et à l'Attaque… Draco et Neville, je pensais vous confier cette tâche, si vous êtes d'accord. Avec Ginny et Luna pour vous seconder. Je sais qu'il est prévu que certains profs entraînent les élèves du Comité, mais ils ont déjà beaucoup de boulot et ils seront sans doute ravis que vous vous chargiez de l'entraînement de base… Pour certains, il faudra des vêtements adaptés pour le sport. Rapprochez-vous de Gabe dès que vous aurez défini les besoins. Dans les premiers temps, vous serez les entraîneurs exclusifs. Après, vous pourrez déléguer certains des entraînements aux plus doués, pour apprendre aux plus petits des Sorts élémentaires ou des exercices de mises en forme. »

Bien entendu, nous donnons tous les quatre notre accord. Ginny en est même rayonnante…

Je crois qu'il y en a qui vont beaucoup souffrir… et progresser…

Tiens, j'ai hâte de voir Crabbe et Goyle aux prises avec la rouquine explosive ! Je les vois d'ici ricaner les deux gros bras…et se retrouver aussi sec au tapis…

« Sous-Comité Expert en Recherches. Pour les recherches concernant la Carte et autres… Cela peut vous sembler bizarre que je crée un tel Sous-Comité, mais l'expérience de nos aventures ou mésaventures précédentes m'a enseigné qu'il est bien souvent utile de compulser des bouquins pour résoudre certaines questions ou trouver des Sorts utiles…Et tous les Sous-Comités pourront faire appel à son service si besoin. Hermione, je pensais à toi pour le rôle d'Expert, qu'en penses-tu ? » explique encore Harry qui se tourne ensuite vers Hermione

« Avec Eddy, s'il veut bien… » accepte Hermione, en souriant au Préfet de Serdaigle

Voilà… Je me doutais bien qu'ils penseraient à le recruter pour la recherche…

« Naturellement ! Merci de penser à moi. Ça m'intéresse effectivement beaucoup. » répond Eddy, avec un petit sourire.

Les noms des deux Experts en Chef s'inscrivent dans la colonne réservée au Sous-Comité sur un geste de Harry, qui passe sans tarder au point suivant.

« Sous-Comité Expert en Soins et Secours d'Urgence… Madame Pomfresh sera sans doute ravie de former quelques élèves aux premiers secours. J'espère que nous n'en aurons pas besoin, mais il faut parer à tout…Ça te dit, Benjamin ? » déclare-t-il, en fixant mon camarade de Serpentard avec un sourire franc.

« Je veux ! Rien ne me fera plus plaisir ! » s'exclame Benjamin, véritablement enthousiaste.

« Il faudra aussi prendre des leçons particulières avec le professeur Snape et fabriquer à l'avance des Potions de Soins et des Onguents. N'hésite pas non plus à te rapprocher de Gabe, pour le matériel et les ingrédients de Potions…» précise Harry, en scrutant toujours Benjamin.

« Oh… Je m'accommoderai des cours supplémentaires. Après tout, cela me fera prendre un peu d'avance pour plus tard. Je peux bien faire ce sacrifice. » répond Benjamin, avec une petite grimace, qui se transforme aussi sec en sourire….

Tiens… Je me demande comment Parrain va prendre cette nouvelle, lui qui a déjà un emploi du temps surchargé ! Mais bon, si nous pouvons bénéficier de séjours dans le Temps Ralenti, cela ne devrait pas poser autant de problème que ça…

Et puis, Harry a déjà dû lui demander son accord. Il ne se serait pas avancé à faire cette annonce, s'il ne l'avait pas obtenu…

« Sous-Comité Expert en Intendance Générale : Gestion de salles, organisation des réunions, conciliations des différents emplois du temps etc… Il faudra aussi trouver d'autres salles libres et les aménager selon nos besoins. Nous ne pouvons pas toujours demander aux profs de le faire pour nous. Il faut au moins deux Experts en Chef et une bonne équipe là aussi. Parce qu'il n'est pas question de faire appel aux Elfes de Maison pour passer après nous et qu'il faudra tout ranger et nettoyer… Et vous travaillerez en étroite collaboration avec le professeur Lupin qui est chargé de son côté, de faire concilier les interventions des profs pour nos entraînements, avec leurs emplois du temps respectifs. » expose Harry, en coulant un œil vers Hermione qui lui sourit.

« Moi » se proposent Megan et Hugh…

Ils sont bien courageux ces deux là… Avec toute la pagaille que nous risquons de mettre dans la Salle de Réunion et la Salle d'Entraînement, sans compter éventuellement d'autres lieux, ils vont avoir du boulot…

Pour concilier les emplois du temps aussi… Avec le nombre de Sous-Comités qu'il y a, les entraînements et tout le toutim…

Ouais… Ils vont avoir un sacré boulot…

« Enfin, le dernier Sous-Comité Expert. Comme vous le devinez, il va nous falloir beaucoup de matériel, des équipements, des ingrédients de Potion et des tas d'autres choses encore… Pour ça, il nous faut des Gallions et un ou deux Experts en Chef qui s'occupent de trouver des financements, recueillir des dons etc… et tenir la caisse. Qui est volontaire ? » demande Harry

Gil et Elinor se proposent aussitôt pour remplir cette tâche.

« Ok… Merci à vous deux…Eh bien… Je crois que nous avons bouclé cette affaire là pour l'instant. S'il manque un Sous-Comité Expert, nous aviserons en temps et heure… » annonce enfin Harry, l'air satisfait.

Il peut l'être, parce que c'était un gros morceau à passer…

Maintenant que le tableau est rempli, cette organisation paraît gigantesque. C'est incroyablement bien pensé et précis déjà… D'autant qu'il ne leur a fallu que quelques heures pour y réfléchir et peaufiner tout ça…

A mes côtés, Marian fait le compte des Sous-Comités. Il y en a onze…

« En temps et heures ?… C'est le cas de le dire… Quand on fait le compte de tout ce qu'il y aura à faire, ça va nous en prendre effectivement, des heures, ton projet.. » fait-il remarquer, sans pour autant avoir l'air découragé.

« C'est bien pour cela que je me suis assigné cette charge… Je serais Maître du Temps, si vous le permettez… » déclare Harry, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Maître du Temps ? Et comment comptes-tu te rendre Maître du Temps, Potter ? » s'enquiert Benjamin, en haussant un sourcil perplexe et curieux tout à la fois.

« Harry… Appelle-moi, Harry, Benjamin. » répond mon ami, en sortant une nouvelle surprise de sa poche.

Une sorte de Chronomètre que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir…

« Qu'est-ce ? » demande Benjamin, en regardant attentivement le précieux objet.

« C'est un Chronomètre Magique. Un artefact unique en son genre qui m'a été prêté par ma Marraine. Et c'est un Ralentisseur de Temps… Cela va nous rendre des services immenses, car avec cela, nous pourrons faire en une heure, ce qui nous en prendrait quatre. » annonce Harry, l'air victorieux…

Oh ! Putain ! La tête des autres !

Ils sont tous bouche bée…

Enfin, ceux qui n'ont jamais vu ni utilisé ce Chrono, bien sûr…

« Bordel, Harry !… Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous pondre la prochaine fois ? Plus ça va et plus tu nous sors des trucs incroyables !… Merde alors ! Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'être ici ! » s'exclame encore Marian, l'air soufflé et ravi en même temps.

Ouais… Moi non plus, je ne le regrette pas…

Et personne ne le regrette à voir.

Bien au contraire…

« Potter… Harry… Tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est que vous avez une organisation de choc tous les trois… Et des moyens techniques pour le moins étonnants… Avec tout ça, nous avons pas mal de longueurs d'avance sur les autres… » murmure presque Benjamin, sincèrement admiratif cette fois…

« Ouais… Comme disait Draco hier, Brandburgy et ses Abrutis ne vont pas être à la fête… » insiste Marian, carrément extatique maintenant…

Je ne saurais mieux dire….

Parce que, entre le plan, l'organisation qu'ils nous ont pondue et les artefacts magiques dont nous disposons, la bande des Abrutis de Brandburgy va se faire laminer si elle décide un jour de passer à l'attaque…

Pour être prêts, nous serons prêts, avec tout ça…

Et le reste…

Ce que Harry n'a pas encore dévoilé…

Ouais….

Les surprises ce n'est sûrement pas fini, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore fait l'expérience du Temps Ralenti…

Et des micros…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Moment De Détente**

**Ron**

Bien !…

Très, très, très bien !…

Harry s'est débrouillé comme un Chef !

Le morceau est passé et les membres du Comité Principal semblent parfaitement bien le digérer malgré son volume et sa lourde consistance.

Parce qu'il faut bien avouer que nous avons mis le paquet là !…

Mais bon, comme dit Harry, à vingt-cinq dans le Comité Principal, nous n'aurions pas avancé beaucoup si nous avions attendu les suggestions et que chacune d'elle soit débattue et adoptée au suffrage universel…

Quand même…

Quand je regarde le tableau, je me dis que nous avons sacrément bossé en vraiment peu de temps !

Et je me sens fier…

Nous venons de rallier les quatre Maisons autour d'une même organisation…

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance…

Et je lis la même fierté que la mienne dans le regard d'Hermione.

Elle peut. Son idée du tableau récapitulatif est géniale et contribue largement au succès de la présentation. Et puis, au moins, les choses sont claires et aucun des autres ne pourra dire qu'il n'avait pas compris dans quoi il s'engageait…

Reste maintenant à savoir si le Directeur, les deux professeurs Snape et Remus vont approuver…

Mais franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient objecter… Ajouter, oui, ils pourraient sans doute, mais objecter… Non… Je ne vois pas…

« Bon, puisque tout semble vous convenir, on se fait une petite pause. De toute façon, le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder. » annonce Harry, en se levant pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

« Ce n'est pas de refus… Faut que je digère un peu tout ça… » acquiesce Marian en montrant le tableau.

« Ouais… Pendant ce temps, racontez-nous un peu ce qui est arrivé à Brandburgy hier soir, qu'on rigole un peu… » propose Gabe, provocant quelques gloussements.

C'est Draco qui se fait un plaisir de conter la blague que nous avons faite au Chef des Abrutis, bien que, arrivé au moment de la chanson de Peeves, Marian et Neville se font un plaisir de chanter en cœur le couplet de « Brutus le p'tit merdeux »…

Les Préfets éclatent de rire et déclarent regretter sincèrement de ne pas avoir assisté au spectacle…

« Vous êtes gonflés tout de même ! » commente finalement Gabe, en essuyant quelques larmes.

« Ouais… Et au fait, tiens Weasley !… Tu les as bien gagnés ceux-là ! » s'exclame Marian, en me tendant les dix gallions du pari.

« Ah ! Oui… Tiens… » renchérit Lucy, en me donnant également dix gallions, aussitôt imité des autres…

« Cent dix Gallions… Tu vas pouvoir te faire un beau cadeau sur le compte des Serpentards à Noël la belette ! » s'exclame Draco en me tapant sur l'épaule.

« Ouais… Sauf que ces Gallions là, je ne les mérite pas vraiment. On avait prévu de venir dans vos quartiers de toute façon et c'était un pari gagné d'avance. Alors, Elinor, Gil, permettez-moi de vous remettre ces cent dix Gallions, plus dix de ma part pour faire amende honorable. Ainsi, vous pourrez ouvrir la cagnotte du Comité de Contrôle et De Surveillance des Abrutis de Brutus le P'tit Merdeux… » dis-je, en poussant la pile de pièces d'or devant Elinor, après y avoir ajouté mon écot.

« Ça, c'est un beau geste, Ron. » commente Miranda Paul avec une lueur appréciative dans le regard.

Mais pour moi, ce n'est que justice. Après tout, j'ai provoqué le pari alors que j'avais la certitude de le gagner. Cela me donne le sentiment d'avoir triché…

« Nan… Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier… Ce sont les Serpentards. Ce sont eux qui se sont fait avoir, en venant jouer sur mon terrain… » dis-je, hilare et avec un clin d'œil vers Draco qui éclate de rire.

« Quoi ? » fait Kate, en nous regardant d'un air suspicieux, Draco et moi .

« Un truc entre nous qui date un peu… Ceci dit, je ne voulais pas les croire non plus, quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient déjà venus dans notre salle commune, Harry et lui …. » répond Draco en hochant la tête au souvenir de cet instant.

« Ils sont déjà venus avant dans notre salle commune et tu le savais ? « demande Elinor, regardant Draco l'air un peu scandalisée.

Elle n'est pas la seule. Tous les Serpentards le sont. Quant aux autres, ceux de Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, ils sont plutôt soufflés encore une fois. Et ça les fait marrer aussi. Surtout Gabe Harrison qui me met encore une claque dans le dos et me félicite.

« Eh ! Je t'ai prévenue ! Je t'ai dit qu'à ta place je ne parierais pas là-dessus ! Est-ce ma faute, si aucun de vous ne m'a écouté ? » se défend Draco, en prenant l'air tout aussi scandalisé qu'Elinor

« D'accord ! Mais tu aurais dû être plus clair et nous dire carrément qu'ils sont déjà venus ! Et d'abord, c'était quand ? » s'exclame Martha, plus curieuse que fâchée en fin de compte semble-t-il.

« Oh… C'est une très vieille histoire… Nous vous la raconterons un autre jour.. » réponds-je, car le professeur Dumbledore entre avec les deux professeurs Snape et Remus qui est en avance d'une bonne heure.

Tout le Comité se lève respectueusement à leur approche et nous nous empressons de nous pousser pour leur faire de la place autour de la table. Hermione fait même venir une nouvelle théière pleine et leur offre une tasse de thé qu'ils acceptent volontiers.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà bien travaillé. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant vers le tableau d'un œil intéressé.

« Oui, Monsieur… Enfin, ce sont Harry, Ron et Hermione qu'il faut féliciter. Ils nous ont proposé et présenté le plan général et cette organisation que vous voyez là. » précise Hugh Pygott, le Préfet en Chef

Nos professeurs examinent attentivement le tableau. La Marraine de Harry, surtout, prend le temps de tout bien peser et j'ai l'impression de voir les rouages de la stratégie tourner à plein régime dans son crâne…

« Mmmm… Tout cela me semble un très bon départ. Qu'en penses-tu, Nally ? » commente Remus, l'œil appréciateur.

« Qu'il ne manque vraiment pas grand-chose pour que tout soit parfait… Un tout petit rien, vraiment… » répond la Marraine de Harry, le visage concentré.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous demander lequel, Madame ? » s'enquiert Harry, en scrutant le tableau à la recherche de ce qui manque.

« Le nom de votre opération… Dans les films de guerre ou d'espionnage Moldus, les opérations et les plans d'attaques ont toujours un nom de code …» répond-elle, en souriant largement… et en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry quand il se tourne brusquement vers elle, l'air surpris…

Draco, Hermione et moi éclatons de rire, sous le regard interrogateur des autres membres du Comité et le sourire de nos professeurs, sauf le Parrain de Draco et Harry qui, raide comme un piquet, a pris l'air renfrogné.

Harry sourit lui aussi à sa Marraine.

« Euh… J'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé cette fois… Mais c'est une excellente idée que de baptiser cette opération, Madame. Et toutes les suggestions seront les bienvenues » dit-il, en inclinant la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore et sa Marraine.

« Ouais !… Faut quelque chose de court et qui pète ! » approuve Draco, en m'imitant fort honorablement.

« Et qui reste correct, bien entendu ! » insiste Hermione, sur le ton de ma mère…

Merlin !…

Ils nous rejouent la scène du baptême de l'O.F.A.L.P. ! Un peu dans le désordre, mais tout de même !

Et les autres commencent à se demander si c'est du lard ou du cochon…

« Euh… Je ne comprends pas tout, là… C'est quoi, un « Flim » ? Un autre artefact magique ? » demande Benjamin, sourcils froncés.

« Non, on dit un film… C'est… Trop long à expliquer pour l'instant. Mais… Tu habites bien dans le Yorkshire, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Phillipa, en lui souriant aimablement

« Oui… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport. » acquiesce Benjamin, dubitatif.

« J'ai une tante Moldue qui habite dans le Yorkshire. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir chez elle aux prochaines vacances et je t'emmènerai voir un film au cinéma, comme ça, tu verras ce que c'est. » explique la Préfète en lui souriant toujours.

« Ok… » convient Benjamin, l'œil intéressé…

Je ne sais pas si c'est par la perspective de voir un film ou par la perspective d'un rendez-vous avec son homologue…

Je pencherais pour la deuxième solution… Après tout, elle est plutôt jolie, la Préfète de Septième année de Serpentard avec ses cheveux blonds tout ondulés et ses grands yeux mordorés…

« Bien. Revenons à nos Dragons, voulez-vous ? Avant que vos professeurs ne vous emmènent voir votre nouvelle Salle de Réunion dans les Quartiers de Serpentard, j'ai quelque chose à vous remettre à chacun. C'est un badge, qui vous permettra de circuler en toute quiétude après le couvre-feu. Il ne sera visible, qu'à la condition que vous le tapotiez deux fois avec votre baguette en pensant à un mot de passe qu'il vous faudra changer régulièrement. Une fois par semaine me semble raisonnable. Madame De Paimpont vous montrera comment faire. Activez le si vous rencontrez l'un de vos professeurs ou Monsieur Rusard. Le premier mot de passe est « Chocoballe ». Il y a une cinquantaine de badge pour le moment. Nous vous en fournirons d'autres si cela s'avère nécessaire. Naturellement, nous comptons sur vous pour utiliser ceci à bon escient…» explique le professeur Dumbledore, en faisant passer un sac contenant des badges ronds frappés de l'écusson de Poudlard.

Moi qui m'attendais à un banal bout de parchemin, je suis agréablement surpris, à l'instar des autres membres du Comité.

« Merci professeur ! Ce badge est une idée géniale ! » s'exclame Draco, en épinglant immédiatement le sien sur sa robe.

« Merci du compliment, Monsieur Malfoy. Cela nous a semblé plus officiel et sécuritaire qu'un mot écrit. C'est le professeur Snape, qui en a eu l'idée. Et comme vous le voyez, nous avons laissé un peu de place pour mettre le nom que vous donnerez à votre Comité. » répond notre Directeur.

« Le C.C.S.A.B.P.M., c'est le nom de notre Comité, Monsieur… » répond Draco, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

« Oh… Et puis-je me permettre de vous demander de développer ? » s'enquiert notre Directeur, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Pour le coup, Draco rougit un peu.

« Euh… Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance…. Euh…. La suite n'est pas très intéressante… » commence Draco, avant d'être interrompu par son Parrain.

« Mmmm… Si je devine correctement, et j'ai la certitude de le faire, j'ai bien peur que ce soit irrespectueux, Monsieur le Directeur… En effet, il a été rapporté à mes oreilles, que les pro-Voldemort de Poudlard sont surnommés les « Abrutis de Brandburgy ». Et, depuis hier soir, Peeves chante un nouveau couplet en boucle, faisant référence à « Brutus le p'tit merdeux »… Par conséquent j'en déduis que Monsieur Malfoy vient de baptiser le Comité comme suis : Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance des Abrutis de Brutus (ou Brandburgy) le P'tit Merdeux… Est-ce exact, Monsieur Malfoy ? » dit-il, terriblement solennel et froid…

Mouais… Il nous la joue « chauve-souris des Cachots », là… Question d'impressionner les petits nouveaux du Comité sans doute.

« Euh… C'est à dire que, euh… » commence Draco, horriblement gêné d'être ainsi mis en lumière sous le regard pétillant de notre Directeur, tandis que quelques-uns d'entre nous se mordent les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« J'ai bien peur que la paternité de ce nom me revienne, Monsieur. » avoue-je, pour le tirer d'embarras… et rigoler un peu…

« Vraiment ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Monsieur Weasley. Cinq points pour avoir eu le courage de reconnaître votre responsabilité en ce qui concerne cette appellation. Et cinq autres pour avoir tiré votre camarade de son évident embarras. Je suis au regret cependant, d'avoir à vous en retirer dix pour manquement au règlement de l'école qui stipule que les insultes orales ou écrites sont proscrites dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.. Et soyez heureux que je ne vous mette pas en retenue.» déclare sèchement notre prof de Potion, le visage impassible.

« Cela me semble équitable… Permettez-moi cependant Monsieur, de vous faire remarquer que Draco devrait avoir dix points de moins également. » réponds-je, sérieux comme un garde de Sa Majesté, à la stupeur de certains de me voir provoquer ainsi notre irascible prof de Potion..

Je vois même du coin de l'œil l'air catastrophé de Megan à la pensée de l'avalanche de points que je risque de faire perdre à notre Maison pour avoir été insolent.

Mais au fond de moi, j'ai le sentiment que notre prof de Potion n'attendait qu'une chose : s'amuser un peu lui aussi…

« Et pourquoi cela ? » s'enquiert-il toujours aussi sèchement, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

Ce qui confirme mon intuition… Autrement, il n'aurait pas posé cette question et serait déjà en train de me remettre durement en place…

« Pour avoir manqué d'esprit d'à propos. Il aurait très bien pu répondre que C.C.S.A.B.P.M., signifie Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance par les Anges Bienveillants de Poudlard et des Moldus… Ou un truc du genre… » fais-je, avec un sourire en coin…

« Oui… Ou pourquoi pas : Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance des Amis Bienfaiteurs pour la Paix dans le Monde… » propose Neville en prenant l'air de réfléchir intensément.

« Eh ! Pas mal Nev' ! Bien mieux que ce que j'ai proposé ! » m'écrie-je, sincèrement admiratif et tendant la main par dessus la table pour lui serrer la sienne.

A part Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Draco, tous les autres membres du groupe nous regardent l'air de se demander à quoi nous jouons et surtout comment nous pouvons avoir un tel culot de plaisanter ainsi devant notre prof de Potion qui fait une tête de six pieds de longs, lèvres pincées et regard plus sombre que la bouche de l'Enfer.

« Et que diriez-vous de : Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance des Ânes Bâtés Pitoyables et Médiocres ? » réplique glacialement le professeur Snape en croisant les bras sur la poitrine tandis que les autres sursautent.

Certains sont même carrément bouche bée et se demandent visiblement s'ils ont bien entendu…

« Ouais ! Excellent, professeur ! Mais… Ânes bâtés… N'est-ce pas une insulte, Monsieur ?… » fais-je remarquer, l'air innocent, sous les regards ahuris de mes nouveaux camarades et celui malicieux de notre Directeur, nos professeurs et mes amis.

« Il n'y a pas insulte, puisque je ne désigne personne en particulier. Et quand bien même ! Car lorsque c'est moi qui les baptise ainsi, Monsieur Weasley, cela n'est plus une insulte mais le jugement avisé d'un professeur hautement compétent et donc un fait et une vérité universelle ! » réplique le Parrain de Draco et Harry… avant de me faire un clin d'œil et d'éclater de rire…

Laissant cette fois les autres sur le cul !

Que le professeur Snape sache rire, c'est un scoop, pour eux !

Et qu'il le fasse devant eux, ça doit équivaloir à un miracle…

« Eh, ben… J'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour… » laisse échapper Gabe, soufflé.

« Bah tu vas voir… On s'y habitue très vite… » déclare Neville en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

« Exact… Mais que cela soit entendu, ne plaisantez pas avec moi devant les autres élèves. J'aurais à sévir très sévèrement sinon. Mais en des lieux protégés comme celui-ci, soyez parfaitement détendus en ma présence. » annonce notre prof de Potion, beaucoup plus aimable.

« Euh… Peut-on savoir ce qui nous vaut cet honneur, Monsieur ? » s'enquiert Benjamin Stanley avec circonspection.

« Vous faites partie du Comité Principal qui va établir la défense de Poudlard en cas d'attaque surprise et les élèves majeurs de ce Comité seront conviés à participer à certaines réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et je n'ai plus aucun désir de jouer le rôle de la « Chauve-Souris Graisseuse des Cachots » durant ces réunions. Par ailleurs, nous allons combattre dans le même camp, Benjamin, et il est beaucoup plus agréable d'entretenir des rapports cordiaux avec ses alliés. » répond le Parrain de Harry et Draco en lui accordant un sourire.

« Alors ça ! C'est un privilège ! « s'exclame Marian, de plus en plus spontané et provoquant quelques rires.

« Je prends cela comme un compliment, Marian. » sourit encore notre prof de Potion.

Marian acquiesce, la bouche fendue jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il déchantera peut-être, quand il aura le privilège de s'entraîner avec son Directeur de Maison…

C'est que dans ces moments là, il ne plaisante pas, le professeur Snape !…

...

**... Comme d'habitude...**

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	14. Une Organisation De Choc 2

**Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mystical...**

**...**Réponse pour **Ombre **sur mon forum**...**

(lien à suivre sur mon profil)

**OoOoOoO**

**Une Organisation De Choc 2/2**

**Dimanche 3 novembre 1996 après-midi **

**Acte 4 : Le QG De Serpentard**

**Harry**

Tout s'enchaîne à merveille…

Et je suis particulièrement heureux de voir tout le monde aussi détendu, pour notre première grande réunion.

« Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie, mais beaucoup de travail m'attend et je ne dispose malheureusement pas d'un merveilleux Chronomètre Magique comme celui que je vois ici… Je vous laisse donc aux bons soins de vos professeurs. Ils se chargeront de vous montrer les différents accès possibles aux passages menant dans votre Salle de Réunion des Cachots qui sera, si j'ai bien compris, votre QG principal désormais. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise avec le sourire.

Nous le saluons respectueusement et, dès qu'il est sorti, nous nous rassoyons autour de la table.

« Allez, Severus, révéle à ces jeunes gens comment envahir les Cachots de Serpentard ! » lance alors Remus, l'oeil luisant de malice et la voix un peu moqueuse

«Ce serait avec plaisir que j'ouvrirais les Portes de Serpentard à nos amis de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Cependant, je laisse volontiers cet honneur à Nally. Je ne voudrais pas la priver de son petit moment d'amusement...» rétorque Parrain, d'un ton léger, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Marraine lève les yeux l'air amusée et ne se fait guère prier

« D'accord ! Alors voilà ! Comme nous avons subodoré que Harry vous conseillerait de ne jamais prendre deux fois de suite le même chemin pour vous rendre dans les Cachots, nous avons pris soin de vous en garantir sept accès différents. Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons vous emmener sur place maintenant, dans la mesure où notre groupe ne passerait guère inaperçu. Cependant, l'un des accès débouche directement dans les vestiaires de cette Salle d'Entraînement et nous l'emprunterons tous ensemble tout à l'heure. Sachez qu'il y a désormais des accès aux environs de chacune des salles communes des Maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, qui vous permettront aussi bien de venir ici que dans votre QG de Serpentard. Nous avons pensé que ce serait pratique pour vous et qu'ainsi vous risquerez moins d'être suivis par des personnes indésirables… Je vais vous les indiquer sur la Carte du Maraudeur, si vous le permettez, Magda. » explique Marraine, en souriant à la Quatrième année de Serpentard.

Magda sort la Carte qu'elle avait soigneusement repliée et rangée dans sa poche et l'active, en rougissant un peu à l'énoncé du mot de passe.

C'est vrai qu'il n'est guère indiqué de prononcer un tel mot de passe devant des professeurs…

Marraine la remercie, en lui souriant davantage encore, puis épingle la Carte au tableau pour que nous puissions tous correctement suivre ses indications.

« Commençons par les environs des quartiers de Poufsouffle. Ici, entre la porte latérale de la salle de classe du professeur Firenze et les toilettes des filles, vous avez, dans une alcôve, une statue du célèbre botaniste Marjoribanks Beaumont. Il suffit de penser le mot de passe, le même que celui de vos badges, en lui tapotant avec votre baguette deux fois le pied droit, puis la main gauche et il s'écartera pour vous livrer passage sur un escalier qui se refermera seul derrière vous.  
Là, de l'autre côté de vos quartiers, à mi-chemin du Grand Hall dans le petit couloir menant aux cuisines, se trouve un tableau, représentant une « Bergère à l'Agneau », pensez au mot de passe en caressant la tête de l'agneau et entrez dans le placard qui se trouve juste en face dans les cinq secondes qui suivent. Vous n'aurez alors qu'à pousser la cloison du fond pour accéder au couloir dissimulé derrière. » révèle Marraine, en s'assurant à la ronde que tout le monde suit bien ses instructions.

« Reste à espérer qu'il n'y ait pas, à ce moment là, des élèves en train de se bécoter dans le placard… Dans le feu de l'action, ils pourraient fort se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air dans le passage secret… » fait remarquer Draco en riant.

Marraine éclate de rire et se tourne vers son époux.

« Je t'avais bien dit, qu'il y en a un qui dirait cela ! Tu me dois 5 Gallions ! » s'exclame-t-elle, tandis que mon Parrain renifle d'un air soi-disant hautain.

« Pfff… J'aurais vite fait de les regagner… » répond-il, en sortant les pièces de sa poche pour les déposer dans la main tendue de Marraine…

« Severus, tu n'as jamais gagné contre moi ! » lui rappelle Marraine en se moquant ouvertement de mon Parrain qui fait une grimace de dépit, tandis que des gloussement discrets se font entendre autour de la table.

« Ne jamais parier avec un Gryffondor… On est sûr de perdre… C'est la leçon que nous avons nous-même tirée récemment, n'est-ce pas les Serpentards ?…» s'exclame Draco en se tournant vers ses camarades…

« Ouais… Weasley nous a soutiré cent dix Gallions hier soir… » approuve Marian en se tournant vers son Directeur de Maison, qui lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oh ! Joli Ronald ! » commente Marraine, admirative.

Ron la remercie d'un hochement de tête, avant d'éclater de rire face au reniflement faussement dédaigneux de mon Parrain...

« Ce qui est joli, c'est qu'il les a offerts pour la cagnotte du Comité et qu'il en a ajouté dix, Madame. » précise la Préfère en Chef, Miranda Paul.

Et bien qu'elle cherche à le dissimiler, je note une pointe d'espoir dans l'expression de son visage

« Encore plus joli, effectivement Ronald ! Et je vais prendre exemple… Voilà… Dix Gallions de plus pour votre cagnotte… » déclare Marraine, en sortant immdiatement la somme de sa poche pour les remettre à une Miranda ravie.

« Eh ben dites donc ! On peut dire que ça rapporte à notre cagnotte, les paris ! Nous voilà avec cent vingt Gallions, sans avoir fourni le moindre effort… » s'exclame Gil, visiblement très satisfait également.

Et soudain, je vois la tête de Ron qui s'éclaire de son sourire le plus lumineux.

Lui, il vient d'avoir une idée !

« Eh !…. Je viens d'avoir une idée machiavélique les gars !… Et les filles !… » s'exclame-t-il, en nous regardant à la ronde…

Qu'est-ce que je disais, il y a un instant ! Je le connais bien, mon Ron !

« Vraiment ? » s'enquiert Draco, visiblement curieux et impatient de savoir.

« Ouais… » répond Ron, son sourire s'élargissant encore.

Alors là, je suis prêt à parier moi-même que c'est vraiment une idée diabolique ! Oui, pas de doute ! Il a l'oeil qui pétille de milles feux !

Et je ne serais pas surpris que son idée concerne les "Ânes Bâtés", comme les a appelé Parrain…

« Et peut-on savoir en quoi consiste cette idée machiavélique ? » s'enquiert Draco, croisant les bras sur la poitrine et s'impatientant visiblement davantage.

Autour de la table, tout le monde regarde Ron avec attention et les sourcils haussés de curiosité.

« On lance un pari aux Ânes Bâtés, un pari colossal. Un pari que l'on va obligatoirement gagner bien sûr et…» commence Ron, le ton jubilatoire

« On reverse le gain à la cagnotte… Et ce sont finalement les Ânes Bâtés qui financent notre Comité… Ron c'est une idée de génie ! Et vraiment machiavélique ! Financer nos projets de défense avec l'argent de nos ennemis, ce serait géant ! » achève Draco l'air complètement extatique…

Voilà !

J'aurais dû parier tiens ! Cela aurait fait quelques Gallions de plus pour notre cagnotte…

Vraiment, je suis fier de Ron ! C'est vraiment une idée géniale !…

« Ouais…. » approuve-t-il, sous le regard effaré de mon Parrain.

« Nally, Remus… » déclare Parrain, l'air faussement catastrophé : « J'ai bien peur d'avoir à échanger certains de mes élèves avec quelques-uns de ceux de Minerva…. Les siens deviennent plus Serpentards que mes Serpentards et les miens deviennent progressivement plus Gryffondor que ses Gryffondors… »

Marraine éclate de rire, imitée de Remus et finalement de tout le groupe… y compris Parrain qui se tourne vers Ron pour lui asséner une bonne claque dans le dos.

« Dix points pour Gryffondor, Ronald ! C'est une idée lumineuse ! » s'exclame-t-il, l'air joyeux et appréciateur

« Est-ce à dire que vous êtes d'accord ? » s'enquiert Ron, en haussant un sourcil un peu surpris.

« Et comment ! Soutirez-leur tout ce que vous pouvez ! » affirme mon Parrain, l'air de bien s'amuser.

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! » déclare alors Ron, en lui tendant la main pour signer leur accord.

Les autres se regardent surpris, autant que ravis…

Je ne doute pas que tout le monde s'en donnera à cœur joie pour trouver une idée de pari qui nous rapporte gros…

« Parier n'est-il pas interdit par le règlement ? » s'enquiert cependant Hugh Pygott, l'air de fouiller sa mémoire, à la recherche d'un point de règlement qui mettrait fin à notre projet.

« Non ! Absolument pas ! Pas aussi longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de tricherie caractérisée pendant le déroulement des actions qui concernent le pari ! » répond Remus, l'air absolument certain de son fait.

Ouais…

Il a dû étudier sérieusement la question avec mon père et Sirius au temps de leur jeunesse à Poudlard…

« Wahou !… Il va falloir jouer serrer les gars !… Et les filles ! Le comble, ce serait de les ruiner complètement ! » s'exclame Marian, presque frénétique.

Et à l'enthousiasme de tout le Comité qui est gagné par la fièvre de l'idée de Ron, comme je le subodorais il y a un instant…

« Oui. J'imagine que Brandburgy doit avoir un beau petit magot à disposition. Je serais vraiment heureuse qu'il change de main… » approuve Elinor, l'air d'imaginer un gros tas de Gallions.

Elle ne semble plus réfractaire à l'idée d'utiliser un peu de cette fortune que le père de Brandburgy a gagné malhonnêtement et qu'elle déclarait avec force vouloir restituer à qui de droit… Mais après tout, il s'agit d'utiliser cet argent pour une bonne cause, n'est-ce pas…

« Ils doivent presque tous avoir un beau petit magot. Si nous jouons bien, je suis sûr que nous pourrions récolter plus de Mille Gallions… » estime Draco, dont les rouages neuronaux se mettent en train comme une caisse enregistreuse, dirait-on…

Et je veux bien croire qu'il est effectivement capable d'estimer la richesse de ses congénères de Serpentard.

« Ouais… Mais encore faut-il réussir à les appâter suffisamment pour que tous ces beaux Gallions finissent dans notre escarcelle… » ajoute Blaise, qui semble déjà réfléchir intensément pour mettre au point un pari lucratif…

« Exact ! Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Revenons à nos moutons. Quels sont les autres points d'accès au passage secret de notre QG, Madame ? » s'enquiert Hermione, qui regarde l'heure tourner.

Elle semble pressée et je la comprends. Dans moins d'une heure vingt-cinq, elle va partir voir ses parents…

Et Marraine, qui comprend fort bien le message également, lui sourit et s'empresse de se pencher vers la Carte.

« Tu as raison, Hermione, poursuivons. Voyons maintenant du côté des quartiers des Serdaigles. Ici, au premier étage, l'Armure au Panache Blanc, porte une épée dont la poignée est sertie de pierres précieuses. Prenez place derrière elle et appuyez sur l'améthyste centrale en pensant au mot de passe. Un toboggan s'ouvrira sous vos pieds et vous emmènera en douceur dans les passages sectes. Et là, deux étages plus hauts, dans le raccourci entre la salle de classe de Métamorphose et celle de DCFM, il y a une tapisserie représentant la Capitulation de Borbog le Haineux face à Ulah la Vénéneuse, qui dissimule une porte sans poignée. Posez votre baguette sur le nœud qui la figure, en pensant évidemment au mot de passe et la poignée apparaîtra. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à ouvrir la porte et la refermer soigneusement derrière vous. » explique Marraine, en situant bien les lieux sur la Carte cette fois encore.

Tout le monde se concentre sérieusement sur ses explications, prenant mentalement note de toutes les indications qu'elle donne.

« Je n'ai jamais remarqué ce raccourci. » avoue Lucy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il faut passer derrière la statue de Diane Chasseresse. Traverse le mur et tu verras un petit escalier qui monte en colimaçon. La tapisserie se trouve à mi-chemin. Ce qui est nouveau, c'est la porte derrière… Je suis certain qu'elle n'y était pas auparavant. » dis-je, en jetant un regard interrogateur vers Marraine.

« Un vrai Maraudeur! Je vois que tu as bien exploré le château. Tu as raison, Harry. Cette porte est une nouveauté. » me sourit-elle sur un petit clin d'oeil

« Wahou !… Ça va nous faire gagner du temps ce raccourci ! Merci de nous le révéler ! » s'exclame Martha, visiblement ravie.

« Bah… Si tu étudies bien la Carte, tu verras qu'il est indiqué dessus. Il y en a quelques autres que nous vous montrerons, au cas où vous ne les connaîtriez pas. » lui apprend Ron, en rendant aux Maraudeurs, ce qui appartient aux Maraudeurs….

« Oui… Il faudra prévoir une réunion spéciale pour cela. Nous échangerons nos connaissances concernant les différents itinéraires qui peuvent être empruntés pour aller d'un endroit à un autre et compléter la Carte s'il le faut. » déclare Hermione en prenant note de cela dans son petit carnet à suggestions.

« Bonne idée. Les Maraudeurs ont bien maraudé, mais ils n'ont peut-être pas trouvé tous les raccourcis et passages secrets du Château. Surtout du côté des Cachots où nous n'avons pas eu loisir de beaucoup explorer » approuve Remus avec un sourire un peu nostalgique.

Je suis sûr qu'il pense à ses escapades nocturnes avec Papa et Sirius…

Et cette saloperie de Peter...

« Excellent ! Cela fera gagner beaucoup de temps à tout le monde ! » approuve également Gabe Harrison, sous les hochements de têtes affirmatifs de tout le groupe.

« Et cela rendra aussi service si nous devons évacuer les petits un jour… » complète Claryce, l'air grave.

Et cette fois encore, tout le monde hoche la tête mais aveccette fois sur le visage, une expression beaucoup plus solennelle…

Marraine, cependant, ne nous laisse pas commenter davantage l'intérêt de connaître à fond Poudlard et la meilleure façon d'aller d'un point à un autre. Car elle requiert de nouveau notre attention, pour poursuivre son tour d'horizon des passages secrets..

« C'est effectivement une bonne idée. Mais passons à la suite, voulez-vous? Du côté de la tour de Gryffondor, cela n'a pas été facile de situer des passages, car il y a déjà de nombreux raccourcis dans ce coin, les personnages des tableaux sont en mouvements constants et comme les Gryffondors sont curieux de nature, toute nouveauté les attire invariablement. Cependant, nous avons réussi à trouver une solution à ce délicat problème. Le premier passage se situe au Cinquième étage. Ici, comme les gryffondors présent ici le savent sans doute, il y a un couloir latéral qui conduit à l'infirmerie. Et dans ce couloir, il y a un raccourci, dissimulé derrière un rideau pourpre, qui mène directement au Grand Hall. Avant de vous engager dans ce raccourci, pensez au mot de passe et l'escalier changera de direction. » explique-t-elle d'une voix douce et joyeuse.

« Ingénieux. Espérons seulement qu'un élève ne trouve pas le truc accidentellement. » fait remarquer Remus, les yeux un peu plissés.

Il doit chercher la parade qui a certainement été mise en place pour pallier ce problème..

Ouais... Il y en a une, forcément. Le professeur Dumbledore, Marraine et Parrain ont dû y penser...

« Allons, Remus, il n'y a aucun risque pour que cela se produise, tu t'en doute bien... Comme sur toutes les entrées des passages, il y a une astuce qui rend les passages quasiment inviolables. En fait, nous avons posé sur chacune d'elle un Sort de Reconnaissance afin que le mot de passe fonctionne uniquement pour les élèves munis du badge ou accompagnés d'un élève muni du badge. Et le Sort de reconnaissance ne fonctionnera pas, si l'élève munit d'un badge fait l'objet d'une menace... » afirme Marraine avec satisfaction

« Oh ! Vous vous êtes inspirés des jumeaux ! Une idée digne des Maraudeurs… » murmure Remus, souriant lui aussi.

« Oui. C'est Severus qui l'a eue…» lui apprend Marraine, l'œil pétillant de malice

Mon Parrain, lui, lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré d'être comparé à un Maraudeur, mais dans le fond, je sais qu'il se sent fier et prend cela comme un compliment…

Il n'y a qu'à voir ses pomettes un peu rosies pour s'en rendre compte...

« Et si nous poursuivions ? » dit-il, en reportant son attention sur la Carte.

« Ok… Alors voyons, … Au Septième. Barnabas le Follet apprend aux Trolls à danser, tandis que, dans un couloir adjacent, le Chevalier au Catogan harangue les élèves qui osent passer devant sa toile. J'ai toujours adoré ce personnage ! C'est pourquoi je lui ai demandé s'il acceptait de garder une entrée secrète. Il en a été ravi bien entendu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, même s'il n'est pas présent, vous pourrez débloquer l'ouverture. Il suffit de penser le mot de passe, en tirant d'un coup sec, du côté droit du tableau. Si le Chevalier est là, présentez-lui votre badge avant de le faire, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous faire copieusement insulter… » explique Marraine en éclatant de rire

« Cacher la discrétion derrière de l'indiscrétion, ça me rappelle quelque chose… Espérons que ce soit aussi efficace qu'alors… » sourit Draco, l'air amusé

« Oh ! Je n'en doute pas un instant ! » répond Marraine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Bien sûr, quelques-uns des autres se demandent de quoi ils veulent parler, mais c'est de courte durée, car Gabe Harrison se frotte les mains et déclare tout de go :

« J'avoue que j'ai hâte de faire une incursion chez les Serpentards, même si j'ai conscience que nous ne verrons guère grand chose de leurs Quartiers… Alors, le dernier passage, celui des vestiaires, quand le visitons-nous ? »

« Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas de question. » répond Marraine avec un sourire indulgent pour cette manifestation d'impatience

« J'en ai une… Pour le retour, comment débloquons-nous les passages ? » m'enquiers-je, sous le hochement de tête d'Hermione, dont je devine qu'elle allait poser la même question.

« Vous pensez simplement le mot de passe et le mécanisme d'ouverture se déclenchera. » répond mon Parrain, à la satisfaction de chacun...

C'est vrai que nous avons déjà pa mal d chsoe à retenir à propos de ces différentes issues...

« Et s'il y a un élève derrière, comment le saurons-nous ? » demande à son tour Ron, le sourcil droit interrogatif

« A moins qu'il soit muni d'un badge, il ne vous verra pas sortir. Il y a des petites Bulles de Protections autour de chaque accès qui s'activeront au mot de passe. Il vous suffira d'attendre que l'élève soit parti, pour vous dégager de l'endroit. La Bulle garanti aussi que les élèves n'aillent pas se bécoter dans l'armoire de la Bergère à l'Agneau…» nous explique Marraine en faisant un clin d'œil espiègle vers Draco.

« D'autres questions ? » demande maintenant Parrain, en regardant à la ronde.

Et comme tout le monde hoche négativement la tête, il se lève et nous invite à le suivre…

Ce que nous faisons, sans nous faire prier.

Bien au contraire !

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

J'avoue que je suis des plus curieux de voir à quoi va ressembler notre nouvelle Salle de Réunion !

Naturellement, je me débrouille pour me retrouver juste à côté de Ginny, m'effaçant galamment en lui souriant, quand nous arrivons à la porte du vestiaire.

Ginny m'accorde à peine un regard quand elle me remercie, mais ce n'est pas grave.

J'ai décidé de multiplier les petites marques d'attention, de façon discrète, espérant que cela effacera la terrible erreur que j'ai commise ce matin.

Les vestiaires filles et garçons, sont séparés par un large couloir en impasse et nous nous pressons tous derrière mon Directeur de Maison, qui s'est arrêté devant le mur du fond.

Il se retourne, pour vérifier que nous sommes bien tous là, puis nous montre une pierre un peu disjointe.

« Ce n'est rien de bien compliqué, car cela n'avait pas à l'être, si l'on considère que seules les personnes autorisées à entrer dans la Salle d'Entraînement peuvent accéder à ces vestiaires. Enfoncez juste cette pierre dans le mur, en pensant naturellement au mot de passe, et le passage s'ouvrira. Comme ceci. » dit-il, en joignant le geste à la parole.

La pierre s'enfonce sans le moindre bruit de frottement et aussi facilement qu'un couteau dans du beurre frais.

Aussitôt, un mécanisme se met en branle silencieusement, attirant le mur en arrière et libérant un passage du côté gauche.

Sans attendre, le professeur Snape allume sa baguette d'un Lumos et s'engage dans l'ouverture.

Nous l'imitons aussitôt et bientôt le mur se referme derrière le dernier d'entre nous.

Le couloir secret est étroit et nous devons marcher les uns derrière les autres. De temps à autre, un autre boyau sombre s'ouvre, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, et le professeur Snape ne manque pas de nous montrer une inscription qui indique parfois où mène ce passage : Chevalier au Catogan, Infirmerie, Bergère à l'Agneau, Marjoribanks Beaumont, Diane Chasseresse, Armure au Panache Blanc …

Au moins, nous ne risquons pas de nous perdre…

Car le professeur nous précise également que les passages sont reliés les uns aux autres et que nous pouvons circuler dans tout Poudlard ou presque en les empruntant. En réalité, dit-il, il existe une quantité de passages secrets, connus seulement des professeurs, un véritable dédale qui se cache à l'intérieur de l'épaisseur des murs….

Un labyrinthe qui pourrait nous mener dans des endroits reculés où plus rien n'est indiqué, des impasses dans lesquelles se trouvent parfois des pièges, des cloisons qui se referment et vous retiennent prisonniers si vous n'avez pas le mot de passe ou le Sort adéquat pour les débloquer…

Un lacis dans lequel il nous conseille donc de ne pas nous aventurer hors des couloirs sécurisés à notre intention, si nous tenons à la vie conclut-il d'une voix sépulcrale…

Je le crois sans peine et me promets de tenir compte de son conseil de ne suivre que les passages signalés pour nous.

Le boyau dans lequel nous nous trouvons, descend en pente douce ou par volées de quelques marches, forme des coudes à angles droits tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Le chemin nous sera cependant facile à retrouver, car il est indiqué par un épais cordon rouge. Notre prof nous signale qu'il a été placé là à notre intention et qu'il n'est visible que pour nous…

« Merlin ! Mais alors… Si un élève trouve par hasard le moyen de s'aventurer là-dedans, malgrés toutes les précautions prises pour que cela n'arrive pas, il risque de s'y perdre pour toujours ! » s'exclame Claryce Vaughan, le ton de la voix horrifié.

« Oui… Mais rassurez-vous, une alarme préviendrait le Directeur et les Directeurs de Maison. Bien sûr, si nous étions occupés ailleurs que dans nos bureaux, cet élève aurait à attendre notre secours. Mais cela lui ferait sans doute une bonne leçon que de se perdre dans ce dédale. Ceci dit, n'allez pas hors des sentiers battus vous, car vous êtes autorisés dans ce labyrinthe et nous ne pouvons modifier le système d'alarme. Il vous faudrait donc attendre que quelqu'un nous signale votre disparition. » nous apprend le professeur Snape d'un ton grave et sérieux

« Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé, que des élèves se perdent ici ? » s'enquiert Harry, curieux.

« Hum… Demandez à votre professeur de Duel, Monsieur Potter… » répond mon Directeur de Maison, la voix amusée.

« Quoi ? » s'exclame brusquement Harry, que je devine se retourner vers le Professeur Lupin.

« Hélas, oui, Harry ! Les Maraudeurs se sont perdus… Et retrouvés ... Directement dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall… Nous avons reçu à cette occasion la plus formidable des retenues et récolté une quantité phénoménale de points en moins. Cela nous a effectivement servi de leçon et nous avons décidé de ne pas indiquer l'accès que nous avions trouvé sur la Carte… De toute façon, dans l'heure qui a suivi notre incursion dans ce labyrinthe, l'accès a été condamné. Et c'était le seul qui était accessible aux élèves qui réussissait à entrer clandestinement dans les cuisines. Tous les autres, ne le sont, en principe, que depuis des lieux réservés aux professeurs. En puis, je l'avoue, les passages secrets qui nous intéressaient étaient ceux qui permettent d'aller à l'extérieur de Poudlard, pas à l'intérieur …. » explique le professeur Lupin, la voix joyeuse…

« Eh, ben !… Et vous êtes prof, maintenant ! Bel exemple pour vos élèves ! » s'exclame Marian, que je trouve de plus en plus culotté.

« Vous êtes les seuls à savoir… Et je ne renie en rien les bêtises que j'ai pu faire à votre âge, même si j'en regrette un certain nombre. Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe et l'important, est de tirer leçon de ses erreurs et de tendre à devenir un adulte responsable et bienveillant… » répond notre prof d'une voix douce

Le silence s'installe à nouveau sur ses sages paroles et le reste du chemin s'effectue sans plus aucune intervention.

Finalement, au bout de quinze minutes environ (soit dix de moins qu'il nous aurait fallu par la voie normale), nous arrivons enfin devant une porte, devant laquelle notre prof s'arrête pour nous faire de nouvelles recommandations.

« N'oubliez pas de vérifier ce qui se passe derrière cette porte avant de l'ouvrir, c'est la seule qui n'est pas protégée par une bulle d'invisibilité. » dit-il, en montrant un judas. Puis il ajoute : « Personne ne devrait pouvoir pénétrer dans votre Salle de Réunion sans en connaître le mot de passe, mais on ne sait jamais. Alors prenez cette précaution élémentaire, même si vous êtes particulièrement pressés. Autre chose, la porte ne s'ouvrira pas si le Chronomètre Magique a été activé dans le QG, afin que son effet ne s'altère pas... »

Enfin, il ouvre la porte et…

Ô Merlin !

Je ne reconnais absolument plus la Salle de Réunion telle qu'elle était encore ce matin même !

Elle est beaucoup plus grande, pouvant sans doute contenir une soixantaine de personnes !

Au milieu, il y a des tables rondes et de confortables chauffeuses. De chaque côté, des cloisons en arcades ménagent des sortes d'alcôves. Il y en a quatre en tout. Les murs sont tapissés de tableaux noirs, d'armoires et de rayonnages sur lesquels sont déjà serrés quelques livres.

Et une longue table de travail ovale s'étend le long du mur qui fait face à la porte s'ouvrant sur le reste de nos quartiers…

Enfin, deux vastes cheminées abritent les feux qui réchauffent agréablement les lieux.

Cette salle a un aspect à la fois feutré, gai et chaleureux où les couleurs des quatre Maisons se mélangent et se côtoient en harmonie…

« Wahou ! C'est tel que je l'imaginais… » s'exclame Ron, l'air visiblement ravi.

« Nous avons suivi scrupuleusement vos instructions… Les cloisons sont amovibles, permettant ainsi de ne faire qu'une grande salle ou deux demi-salles ou de se présenter comme telle, chaque alcôve étant insonorisée… Il suffit de demander et les choses se font toutes seules » explique Madame De Paimpont avec le sourire.

Cela m'épate totalement !

Il doit falloir un tel niveau de magie, pour arriver à faire un truc pareil !

Vraiment, je suis admiratif !…

Et je ne suis visiblement pas le seul, si j'en juge les expressions.

« C'est le même principe que pour la Salle Sur Demande ! Nous pourrons faire quatre réunions en même temps pendant que d'autres pourront faire leurs devoirs… Ouais… Exactement ce que je voulais… » commente Harry, l'air entièrement satisfait, lui aussi

On le serait à moins, me dis-je, en faisant le tour de la pièce.

Draco avait raison de dire que personne n'était mieux placé que le trio pour organiser les choses. C'est faramineux ce qu'ils ont monté en quelques heures !

Et ce qu'ils ont pu obtenir de nos professeurs…

« Où est le coffre ? » demande soudainement Hermione, qui a l'air très heureuse du résultat, également

« Nous vous avons aménagé une autre salle secrète. Venez voir. » répond mon Directeur de Maison, en activant l'ouverture du passage, maintenant protégée par un tableau représentant Poudlard.

Il nous montre ensuite l'endroit où se situe l'ouverture cachée d'une deuxième pièce, moitié plus petite et tapissée d'étagères et d'armoires, dans laquelle nous pourrons ranger le matériel, les ingrédients de Potion et tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir l'usage.

Dans un coin, un gros coffre à l'ancienne est grand ouvert.

« Voilà, il suffit de déposer ce que vous avez à y cacher et de refermer la porte, comme ceci. » dit-il en nous faisant la démonstration.

« Et pour l'ouvrir ? » s'enquiert Elinor, l'air vivement intéressée.

« Combinaison à dix chiffres. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe adéquat bien entendu. Ce coffre est inviolable. Je vous conseille de ne donner la combinaison et le mot de passe qu'à quelques personnes autorisées. Et de tenir un registre précis des entrées et dépenses effectuées. Par ailleurs, détruisez ceci dès que possible. » explique mon prof, en tendant un morceau de parchemin à Elinor.

« Oui, Monsieur. » répond-elle, l'air des plus sérieux.

La connaissant, je sais qu'elle tiendra compte de ce conseil dès ce soir, quand Gil et elle auront appris la combinaison par cœur…

« Bien. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, maintenant, alors je vous laisse. As-tu le temps de m'offrir un thé, Severus ? » déclare Madame De Paimpont, l'air dégagé.

C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle serait très déçue s'il disait non…

« Naturellement, Nally » répond mon Directeur de Maison, avant de se tourner vers Hermione pour ajouter : « Hermione, je vous attends dans une heure dans mon bureau. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » lui sourit Hermione, visiblement impatiente.

Nos deux professeurs nous quittent donc, passant par je ne sais où pour sortir sans êtres vus des autres Serpentards, tandis que nous regagnons la Salle de Réunion, avec le professeur Lupin qui reste avec nous, lui.

« Bon. Il nous reste à décider des effectifs dont nous allons avoir besoin, pour que le professeur Lupin puisse organiser les groupes d'entraînement par niveau et par spécialités » déclare Harry, qui demande ensuite à la salle de nous ménager une table de réunion assez grande pour nous tous.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione fait ré-apparaître le tableau de présentation et nous nous installons pour reprendre la réunion où nous en étions avant l'arrivée du Directeur de Poudlard et de nos professeurs.

« Harry, tu devrais actionner le Chrono ou nous n'aurons pas fini quand je devrais partir. » fait remarquer Hermione en regardant sa propre montre.

« Tu es certaine ? » s'enquiert Harry, qui semble étonné de cette requête.

« Oui. Je veux être là jusqu'à la fin de cette partie de la réunion. » affirme-t-elle, avec un petit sourire, qui m'apparaît bien pauvre.

Je me demande ce qu'il est prévu qu'elle fasse avec le professeur Snape, qui la rende fébrile et impatiente…

« Ok… Nous allons éviter au maximum les digressions dans ce cas. Et je vais activer le Chrono de quart d'heure en quart d'heure » assure Harry, en montrant son Ralentisseur de Temps.

Et il règle le Chrono sur un compte à rebours de quinze minutes.

Quinze minutes qui vont durer une heure…

Ça me fait tout bizarre de penser cela, tandis que j'offre à Ginny de lui servir une tasse du thé que Gabe Harrison a fait venir de la cuisine.

Ginny accepte avec un sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur…

Et le temps n'a soudainement plus d'importance pour moi…

Je suis sur un nuage….

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Effectifs Des Sous-Comités**

**Remus**

Ainsi donc, me voilà dans les mythiques Cachots…

Combien de fois avons-nous rêvé de pouvoir y venir, avec les autres Maraudeurs, pour botter les fesses de Severus dans ses propres quartiers !

J'espère pouvoir les visiter un jour plus avant que ce merveilleux QG qu'ont aménagé Albus, Nally et Severus.

Hermione a l'air impatiente que la réunion se finisse, mais, sérieuse comme elle est, elle demande malgré tout à ce que Harry la prolonge, grâce au Ralentisseur de Temps prêté par Nally.

« Voilà ! Nous pouvons commencer. Bien, comme je le disais il y a un instant, nous devons établir les effectifs. Nous allons reprendre chacun des Sous-Comités Experts et vous allez pouvoir faire vos propositions de candidatures. Celles-ci seront ensuite examinées par le Directeur et les Directeurs de Maison. Cependant, le professeur Lupin pourra d'ors et déjà donner un avis sur certaines d'entre elles et commencer à réfléchir sur les emplois du temps, qu'il soumettra aux professeurs, avant de le faire parvenir au Sous-Comité Expert en Intendance. Commençons par le Sous-Comité d'Espionnage, si vous le voulez bien. » décide Harry, en regardant à la ronde.

Tout le monde donne son assentiment, le visage sérieux et concentré…

« D'accord. Théo, comment vois-tu les choses ? Y as-tu réfléchis depuis hier soir ? » demande Hermione, en se tournant vers le grand garçon efflanqué de Serpentard, qui me semble avoir pris de l'assurance depuis Halloween et être moins replié sur lui même.

En tout cas, nettement plus ouvert et détendu, même s'il reste naturellement discret.

« Mmmm… Oui, un peu… Je pense qu'il va falloir pas mal de monde dans ce Sous-Comité. Comme tu l'as dit, Harry, nous devons non seulement tâcher d'écouter les conversations, mais aussi filer les suspects. Il faut aussi établir la liste des élèves qui sont susceptibles d'être en but à des pressions de leur entourage, des pro-Voldemort de Poudlard ou dont la famille subit des pressions par des Mangemorts… En plus de recueillir les noms des Mangemorts connus par les élèves. Alors oui, il va falloir du monde. Au moins une vingtaine d'élèves pour commencer je pense…  
Les Espions devront être des personnes discrètes pour la plupart, de toutes les Maisons et de toutes les années ou presque… Mais je crois qu'il faut aussi une ou deux personnes dont nul ne se méfiera vraiment, justement parce qu'elles ne sont pas discrètes habituellement. Parce que ces élèves là, pourront attirer l'attention des autres ailleurs, sans que cela paraisse suspect, pendant qu'un Espion plus discret se rapprochera pour lire rapidement au dessus d'une épaule ou poser une Oreille à Rallonge par exemple. » liste le jeune Théodore Nott, l'air sérieux et réfléchi, que Harry a désigné comme Expert en Chef hier soir, si j'ai bien compris.

Bon choix apparemment.

Ce garçon est tel que Severus et Nally l'ont perçu et décrit lundi dernier. Discret et plus intelligent qu'il ne l'a laissé paraître jusqu'à présent, si j'en juge ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Wahou !… Pas mal ton raisonnement, Théo ! Presque Gryffondor mon vieux ! » s'exclame Ronald, dans un compliment sincère.

Le jeune homme rougit imperceptiblement, mais je perçois aussi son plaisir.

« Merci… Hum… Je pensais à recruter pour les Serpentards, Magnus Frost, Alice Harris, Albert Griffith, Adrian Adams, Anita Fawkes et Karen Osmond, qui n'est qu'en troisième année mais est vraiment très discrète autant que débrouillarde et rusée. Pour les autres Maisons, je ne sais pas trop, je ne les connais pas assez. Un seul nom me vient en tête : Kano Nasu. J'ai remarqué qu'il se fond particulièrement dans le paysage… » propose Théodore Nott, prenant confiance en lui à mesure qu'il fait sa liste.

Hormis concernant la petite Osmond que je ne connais pas encore assez bien, son choix me semble judicieux à première vue. Celles et ceux qu'il a cités, sont intelligents, calmes, savent maîtriser leurs nerfs et ont un niveau et des capacités magiques qui devraient leur permettre d'apprendre les Sorts de Désillusions et autres, nécessaires à une mission d'espionnage…

« Pour les Serpentards, je suis d'accord. Mais… Qui c'est ce Kano Nasu ? » s'enquiert Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un sixième année de ma maison avec lequel tu as classe très régulièrement Draco, depuis plus de cinq ans maintenant. » répond Harry, l'air moqueur, sous les rires du groupe dans son ensemble

« Oh… Ben tu as raison, Théo, il se fond dans le paysage ce type. Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué. C'est bizarre… D'habitude, les Gryffondors, sont plutôt bruyants et éminemment remarquables. Quelles sont donc les qualités qui font de lui un Gryffondor ? » réplique Draco, sans se laisser démonter par l'ironie de Harry.

Et se tournant automatiquement vers Hermione pour obtenir réponse à sa question.

« C'est un garçon très courageux et débrouillard. Il est né-Moldu et sa famille n'est pas riche. C'est même tout le contraire. Durant toutes les vacances, il travaille très dur pour pouvoir se payer ses manuels, son matériel scolaire, ses vêtements et soutenir sa famille financièrement. Malgré tout, il garde le sourire et durant l'année scolaire, il fabrique des petites choses qu'il envoie chez lui, pour les revendre. Il y passe tout son temps libre. Alors je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de consacrer du temps à l'Espionnage. » révèle Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mmmm… Posons-lui tout de même la question. Au besoin, nous pourrons peut-être l'aider à fabriquer ses objets afin qu'il ne subisse pas une perte financière… » décide Harry, en regardant vers ses camarades de maison

« Oui, bonne idée… Nous lui donnerons tous un coup de main. » approuve Gabe Harrison, sous les hochements approbateur, non seulement des Gryffondors, mais de tout le groupe.

Voilà une belle preuve de solidarité collective. Bien qu'il se soit constitué récemment, le groupe est déjà bien soudé.

« Pour en revenir aux candidats Espions, pourquoi ne pas intégrer les Miss Pipelettes en Chef ? » propose maintenant Draco, en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

« Excellente idée ! Si tu veux des ragots… » explose de rire Ronald

« Oui… Elles, c'est dans le Sous-Comité Expert en communication qu'elles auraient leur place. Quand il s'agira de faire courir ou recueillir des rumeurs bien sûr ! » plaisante Hermione, avant d'ajouter : « Sincèrement, je les vois plutôt dans le Sous-Comité Expert en Evacuation des petits. Par contre, pour l'Espionnage, je pense que Maryell Malyns serait parfaite »

« Tu as raison, Hermione. Maryell est douée pour se faire oublier quand il le faut. Et je proposerai Cowan Barett, pour le rôle du Spécialiste du divertissement, avec Verona Forbes… Ce sont tous deux d'excellents acteurs. Ils vous improviseraient une scène de ménage qui attirerait l'attention de tout Poudlard en trois secondes chrono. » approuve Megan sous les hochements de têtes affirmatifs de son alter-ego.

Les Gryffondors éclatent de rire et confirment que c'est une excellente idée de les recruter, ajoutant qu'au besoin, ils pourront même donner quelques petites leçons de comédies aux autres membres du Sous-Comité

« Cecily Scott serait pas mal en Espionne aussi. » suggère ensuite Ginevra, avant de siroter un peu de thé

« Exact. C'est une fille qui a du cran, de la ténacité et qui est tout à fait capable de se faire discrète quand c'est nécessaire, tout comme Maryell. » entérine Hermione, en inscrivant le nom sur le tableau, au dessous des autres.

« Ma sœur, Kathie ferait l'affaire également. Elle a le chic pour surgir derrière vous et de vous surprendre. » propose à son tour le Préfet en Chef des Poufsouffles.

C'est bien, tout le monde commence à faire des suggestions. La réunion va prendre un tournant plus dynamique, maintenant.

« Mmmm… Oui, tu as raison, Hugh. Cependant, pour les Troisièmes année, il faudra peut-être attendre avant de les intégrer dans ce Sous-Comité. De toute façon, ils passeront par une phase de test pour évaluer s'ils ont les nerfs assez solides… Bien, nous avons à peu près les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Qui d'autre, chez les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles ? » intervient Harry, en encourageant du regard les Préfètes et Préfets des Maisons concernées à prendre la parole.

« Je vois bien Keith Petrie et son frère Dylan, ainsi qu'Agatha Mac Allan, Elinor Queck et Kylian O'Hara. Ils sont tous discrets et fiables. Et je pense qu'ils ont le niveau de magie requis pour apprendre les Sorts. Ou en tout cas, ce sont des travailleurs acharnés et ils y mettront tout leur cœur. » propose Claryce Vaughan, avec l'accord de son homologue.

« Ajoute aussi Nicholas Spycer et Jane Radcliffe. Ce sont deux souris qui se faufilent en rasant les murs mais n'en perdent pas une miette. Et chez les Serdaigles, je pense que Bryn Fly ferait merveille, ainsi que Sorcha Forbes » déclare encore Ginevra qui a classe avec les élèves qu'elle propose.

« Ginny a raison. Je les aurais choisis aussi. Comme Elyn Wilmer, Alice Yatt et Tristan Shepard…Et si tu veux de moi, je serais ravie de t'aider, Théodore. » intervient Luna Lovegood, l'air plus rêveur que jamais.

« Luna ?… Mais, tu fais partie des entraîneurs déjà. » fait remarquer Neville, l'air un peu contrarié.

« Oui. Mais je peux faire les deux. Personne ne prête attention à moi, tu sais Neville. En réalité, tout le monde me pense complètement évaporée. C'est vrai que j'ai parfois l'esprit un peu ailleurs, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de très bien saisir ce qui se passe autour de moi…Et ne t'inquiète pas Neville, nous aurons encore du temps pour être un peu seuls, tous les deux. » affirme Luna, ouvrant de grands yeux candides vers Neville qui lui sourit tendrement…

J'ai toujours apprécié cette jeune fille…

Certes, elle est parfois un peu bizarre et distraite, mais elle a un esprit remarquable et des capacités d'analyse extraordinaires…

Et de ce que j'en sais, elle a été un Ange Gardien merveilleux pour les garçons lors de l'attaque d'Halloween.

« Je serais ravi de travailler avec toi, Luna. » répond Théodore Nott en lui souriant sincèrement.

« Vingt-cinq espions potentiels. C'est pas mal. Qu'en pensez-vous professeur ? » conclut Harry, en se tournant vers moi.

« Mmmm… A part pour les Troisième année, je n'ai aucune réserve à formuler. Cela va faire cependant beaucoup de monde dans la confidence. Comment comptez-vous gérer tout cela ? Car moins la Salle de Réunion de Serpentard et les passages sont connus et mieux ce sera » fais-je remarquer, curieux de connaitre les mesures de sécurité qu'ils envisagent.

« D'autres salles seront bientôt à notre disposition, professeur. Nous allons nous éparpiller partout. Celle-ci sera réservée aux Réunions d'Expertises, de quelques membres triés sur le volet. Par exemple, une fois son groupe constitué, Théo devra choisir un interlocuteur privilégié de chaque Maison et les réunions générales avec son groupe au complet auront lieu dans une autre salle. C'est pourquoi nous avons créé le Sous-Comité Expert en Intendance. Nous comptons que les groupes n'aillent jamais deux fois de suite dans la même salle, ni à la même heure, ni le même jour de la semaine, parce qu'il faut brouiller les pistes au maximum. Mais pour les Réunions d'Expertises, il est vraiment nécessaire qu'elles aient toutes ici, pour une question de gestion du Temps… Je n'ai malheureusement pas le don d'ubiquité et il faudra que je sois là à chacune d'elle pour offrir du Temps à mes camarades. D'où l'espace divisé, pour gagner encore du Temps justement » m'explique Harry dune voix assurée.

C'est brillant…

Toute son organisation est brillante…

J'ai beau l'avoir vu grandir et mûrir depuis l'été dernier, constaté combien ses capacités d'organisation se développaient, vu son intelligence s'affirmer et se poser, j'ai presque envie de crier au Génie…

Merlin !

James, Lily, votre fils n'en finit de m'étonner !…

Et ses amis aussi… Car bien sûr, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas étrangers à cette organisation, j'en suis certain…

J'approuve bien sûr à ce que Harry vient de m'expliquer et la réunion s'enchaîne, Sous-Comité par Sous-Comité, les propositions fusant de chaque Maison, avec logique et bon sens.

Et finalement, un autre quart d'heure du Chronomètre Magique plus tard, tous les Sous-Comités Experts sont revus et les candidatures proposées.

Ce soir, Albus, Nally et les Directeurs de Maison les examinerons et dès demain, ils donneront leurs conclusions.

Alors, la machine se mettra en branle. Les candidats seront contactés, des entraînements communs et des entraînements spécifiques leur seront dispensés, les réunions s'organiseront et les stratégies se mettront en place…

Que de travail en perspective !

Quant à moi, dès ce soir, je vais mettre sur parchemin l'emploi du temps de tous ces entraînements, sans oublier de réserver du Temps pour les Réunions de l'Ordre et les entraînements de ses anciens et nouveaux membres, les recherches à effectuer pour l'amélioration de la Carte, les missions de sauvetage, mais aussi, les cours de DCFM et le club de duel qui justifient ma présence à Poudlard et les devoirs à corriger…

Sans compter les retenues qui débutent demain…

Il sera impossible de concilier tout cela sans avoir recours au Temps Ralenti…

Sur ce plan là, Nally va encore être mise à rude contribution…

Au grand dam de Severus bien sûr…

OoOoOoO

**Archives du C.C.S.A.B.P.M.**

**Comité Principal**

Serpentards : Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott, Gil Travers, Marian Higgs, Phillipa Sawyers, Blaise Zabini, Elinor Lobban, Lucy Willis, Daphnée Greengrass, Kate Prewitt, Martha Hope, Magda Collins, Benjamin Stanley

Gryffondors : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Ginevra Weasley, Gabe Harrison, Megan Lowett

Poufsouffles : Claryce Vaughan, Hugh Pygott

Serdaigles: Luna Lovegood, Miranda Paul, Eddy Carmichael

Soit : 25 membres

**Sous-Comités Experts en Espionnage : **

Expert en Chef : Théodore Nott

Serpentards : Magnus Frost, Alice Harris, Albert Griffith, Adrian Adams, Anita Fawkes, Karen Osmond

Gryffondors : Kano Nasu, Maryell Malyns, Cowan Barett, Verona Forbes, Cecily Scott, Kathie Pygott

Poufsouffles : Keith Petrie, Dylan Petrie, Agatha MacAllan, Elinor Queck, Kylian O'Hara, Nicholas Spycer, Jane Radcliffe

Serdaigles : Bryn Fly, Sorcha Forbes, Elyn Wilmer, Alice Yatt, Tristan Shepard, Luna Lovegood

Soit 26 membres

**Sous-Comité Expert de Surveillance de la Carte : **

Expert en Chef : Magda Collins

Serpentards: Karl Goldman, Kate Prewitt, Daphnée Greengrass, Malcom Baddock, Graham Pritchard

Gryffondors : Mattew Verney, Annabel Kinge, Douglas O'Gilvie

Poufsouffles : Leonard Osborn, Ursula Leigth, Fiona MacAllan

Serdaigles : Baldwin Metcalf, Elys March, Sally Ann Perks, Alvin Cruffe

Et tous les membres du Comité Principal

Soit : 41 membres

**Sous-Comité Expert En Communications A Distance**

Expert en Chef : Phillipa Sawyers

Serpentards: Blaise Zabini, Marian Higgs, Gil Travers

Gryffondors : Colin Crivey, Dennis Crivey, Mathilda Berwick, Alexandra Popkins, Hamish Walters, Victoria Frobisher, Sophie Faucett

Poufsouffles : Marjorie Wilson, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Fiona Mac Allan

Serdaigles : Lina Goldstein, Erasmus York, Oliver Payne, Lisa Turpin

Soit : 19 membres

**Sous-Comité Expert En Ravitaillement**

Expert en Chef : Gabe Harrison

Serpentards: Marian Higgs, Blaise Zabini, Martha Hope

Gryffondors : Nathanaël Johnson, Kevin O'Brian, Kathie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ann-Lyse Fly

Poufsouffles : Andrew Stebbins, Sally Faucett, Ernie MacMillan, Gary Nichols

Serdaigles :Mickael Corner, Stephen Corfoot, Mandy Brockelhurst, Chad Phelps

Soit: 18 membres

**Sous-Comité Expert En Stratégie d'Attaque et de Défense**

Expert en Chef: Ronald Weasley

Serpentards: Cameron Ross

Gryffondors : Li Nata, Geoffrey Digby

Poufsouffles : Blanche Walton

Serdaigles : Fenella Ingram

Soit : 6 membres

**Sous-Comité Expert En Evacuation**

Expert en Chef : Miranda Paul et Claryce Vaughan

Serpentards: Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Elinor Lobban

Gryffondors : Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Elata Brody, Stewart Kinnel, Kyle Harrison, Nicholas Ryan

Poufsouffles : Audrey Ingwood, Alex Osborn, Leonard Osborn, Megan Jones

Serdaigles : Benedict Jendring, Cho Chang, Terry Bott, Manus O'Neil, Sybelle Stanwick

Soit: 21 membres

**Sous-Comité Expert En Entraînement De Base**

Experts en Chef : Draco Malfoy, Neville Longdubat

Seconds : Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood

Serpentards: A déterminer ultérieurement

Gryffondors : A déterminer ultérieurement

Poufsouffles : A déterminer ultérieurement

Serdaigles : A déterminer ultérieurement

Soit : 4 membres

**Sous-Comité Expert En Recherches**

Expert en Chef : Hermione Granger et Eddy Carmichael

Serpentards: Oliver Moon

Gryffondors : Alan Chaucey, Regina Carldwell,

Poufsouffles : Constance Russel, Jon Savage

Serdaigles : Maud Sackwilme, Marcus Poliakis, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil

Soit : 11 membres

**Sous-Comité Expert En Secours Et Soins D'Urgence**

Expert en Chef : Benjamin Stanley

Serpentards: Lucy Willis, Dioniisa Newman, Martha Hope, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott

Gryffondors : Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Ula Duffy, Kaya Oseki, Joyce Norton, Ginevra Weasley, Gabe Harrison

Poufsouffles : Simon Wyatt, Lucy Maycott, Eloïse Midgen, Anna Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Claryce Vaughan, Hugh Pygott

Serdaigles : Kevin Entwhitstel, Eddy Carmichael, Miranda Paul, Morag MacGougall, Luke Holland

Soit: 26 membres

**Sous-Comité Expert En Intendance**

Expert en Chef : Megan Lowett et Hugh Pygott

Serpentards: Edmundo Sanchez, Carrol Lang, Astoria Greengrass

Gryffondors : Leanne Maxwell, Berthie Nolan, Cygnus Frowik, Kyle MacAngus,Yula Ivanova

Poufsouffles : Mildred Stubbe, Simon Wyattt, Wayne Hopkins, Ling Niam

Serdaigles : Harold Dingle, Prudence Marden, Franklin Yate, Shelley Crocford

Soit: 18 membres

**Sous-Comité Expert En Finances**

Expert en Chef : Gil Travers et Elinor Lobban

Serpentards: Stuart Lobban, Draco Malfoy

Gryffondors : Ronald Weasley, Geoffrey Hopper, Neal O'Toole

Poufsouffles : Lawrence Wilkins, Helen Arundel, Murray Forrest

Serdaigles : Dorothy Flemming, Lewis Jorkins, Cassandra Rivers, Jenlys Hancock

Soit : 14 membres

**Maîtres du Temps :**

Nally De Paimpont et Harry Potter

**Effectif total : 155 élèves**

32 Serpentards

45 Gryffondors

41 Serdaigles

37 Poufsouffles

OoOoOoO

...

...

**...Comme d'habitude...**

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...


	15. Liberté 1

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

S'il reste des fautes, ce n'est pas Mystical la responsable... C'est moi !

...

...

**Liberté 1/2**

**Dimanche 3 novembre 1996**

**Acte 1 : Opération Parkinson**

**Draco**

Ouf !

Le plus lourd de la réunion se termine !

Le nombre, les noms des élèves proposés et leur répartition dans les différents Sous-Comités Experts sont déterminés…

Si les profs donnent leur aval à l'interminable liste de noms, il va nous falloir recruter cent trente candidats rien que pour cette partie !

Accepteront-ils de nous aider ?

Et combien d'autres se joindront à nous par la suite, uniquement en tant que combattants volontaires ?

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je plains sincèrement les Experts en Intendance Générale car pour concilier les jours, heures et lieux de réunion, il va falloir sacrément jongler…

En tout cas, si, comme Bletchley nous l'a dit jeudi, Voldemort s'est vanté d'avoir une petite armée à Poudlard, il ferait sans doute une tête de déterré en apprenant la taille qu'aura bientôt la notre…

Quoique… La tête de déterré il l'a déjà, de toute façon…

Ouais… Il s'étoufferait plutôt de rage…

« Je vais vous laisser maintenant et aller donner ces documents au Directeur. Vous aurez sa réponse demain. Amusez-vous un peu en attendant, vous l'avez amplement mérité » déclare le professeur Lupin, tout sourire.

Il se lève, parchemins en main et ouvre le passage secret dans lequel il s'engouffre rapidement.

« J'y vais moi aussi, le professeur Snape m'attend. Vous me direz ce que vous avez décidé pour Pansy Parkinson plus tard. » décrète presque aussitôt Hermione, en passant la bretelle d'un petit sac sur son épaule.

« Par où vas-tu sortir ? Le passage ou la salle commune ? » m'enquiers-je en lui souriant.

« Eh bien, tant qu'à faire, j'aime autant prendre par le plus court chemin. » décide-t-elle en répondant à mon sourire

« Besoin d'un coup de main, pour ouvrir la voie ? » demande à son tour Elinor avant que je n'aie le temps de me proposer pour l'accompagner.

« Ce n'est pas de refus. Il doit y avoir pas mal d'allées et venues à cette heure. » accepte Hermione avec un signe de tête de remerciement.

« Ok… J'ai besoin de faire un saut à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre de toute façon. Colle-moi, je t'emmène. » déclare Elinor, en se levant à son tour.

« Souvenez-vous de la recommandation du professeur Dumbledore : il ne faut pas circuler seul dans les couloirs. Je viens avec vous. » décide aussitôt Gil, suivi de Phillipa qui annonce avoir besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Hermione se Désillusionne et trois secondes plus tard, la porte de notre QG donnant sur les dortoirs s'ouvre et se referme sur le quatuor.

« Nous en avons encore pour combien de temps avant que notre réunion prenne fin ? » demande Gabe Harrison en regardant sa montre le front un peu soucieux.

« Tout dépend du temps que nous mettrons à jeter les bases du plan pour faire renvoyer Parkinson. Des devoirs de dernières minutes à finir ou un rendez-vous galant ? » répond Ron, en regardant son homologue d'un air un peu goguenard.

« Les deux… Je devais travailler cet après-midi pour pouvoir prendre du bon temps ce soir… Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as plus de devoir à faire toi ? Jusqu'à présent, je ne t'ai guère connu pour être en avance dans ton travail.» réplique le Préfet de Septième année, en faisant un clin d'œil à Ron.

« Oh… Ben tu te trompes… Depuis la rentrée, je suis toujours très en avance, même si je n'en donne pas l'impression… » affirme Ron, avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Gabe et Megan Lowett le regardent d'un air dubitatif, mais moi, je le crois sans peine… Et je ne serais guère étonné d'apprendre qu'en réalité, la plupart de ses devoirs sont faits d'avance pour les six mois à venir, étant donné le nombre de cours particuliers dont il a bénéficié…

« Eh bien tu as de la chance. Car là, ce n'est pas mon cas. Et je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Je vais me faire laminer si je ne rends pas mon devoir pour McGo dans les temps ou me faire laminer par ma copine si j'annule notre rendez-vous… » soupire Gabe, l'air ennuyé.

« Mmmm… Il est 16H55. Si tout le monde va chercher ses affaires et revient ici, je pourrais activer le Chrono pour régler le problème qui doit se poser pour plusieurs d'entre vous. Et pour celles et ceux qui ont fini leurs devoirs, il y aura du Temps Libre, pour se détendre, dormir un peu ou s'amuser. » propose aussitôt Harry

« Ce n'est pas de refus ça ! J'ai mon devoir de Potion à finir pour demain matin ! » s'exclame Blaise, en se levant immédiatement pour aller chercher ses livres.

Il n'est pas le seul à le faire d'ailleurs et bientôt, il ne reste plus que Harry et moi dans notre QG, car Ron, désireux de « visiter un peu les passages secrets » se propose d'accompagner Neville et Ginny qui veulent aller chercher quelques petites choses pour se distraire.

Mouais… Eux aussi doivent avoir fait la plupart de leurs devoirs pour les six prochains mois…

« Vous avez fait fort… » déclare-je, dès la porte du passage refermée sur Eddy Carmichael, le dernier à sortir.

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait, étirant son corps sur toute la longueur…

« Ouais…. Mais avec Marraine, nous sommes allés à bonne école. Elle nous a appris qu'il faut toujours évaluer les ressources disponibles ou nécessaires, avant de passer en revue les plans possibles. J'avoue cependant, que je craignais la réaction des autres en voyant qu'on avait déjà déterminé l'organisation et les plans généraux du Comité, ainsi que les aptitudes à posséder ou développer. » répond-il, avant de se mordiller un peu la lèvre inférieure.

« Et moi, j'avoue que je comptais là-dessus, quand j'ai proposé que nous fassions appel à vos services… » avoue-je, avec un sourire en coin.

Harry éclate de rire.

« Bien sûr que tu y comptais ! Nous nous en doutions bien !… » rétorque-t-il, toujours hilare.

Je ris aussi, naturellement, et nous laissons ensuite le silence s'installer entre nous.

Je savoure ces instants avec félicité, laissant courir mon regard sur la pièce où nous sommes et tout ce qu'elle contient.

C'est vraiment une réussite que cette Salle de Réunion, qui ménage et aménage les espaces selon nos besoins !

« Draco… Il faudra avoir l'œil sur Blaise demain… » annonce soudainement Harry d'une voix douce, dans laquelle transparaît un peu d'inquiétude.

« Pourquoi ? » m'enquiers-je, un rien étonné.

« Son anniversaire… » répond-il laconiquement.

Et je comprends ce que cela sous-entend…

« Tu crois que sa mère pourrait lui réserver une mauvaise surprise ? » m'enquiers-je néanmoins, le souffle bloqué dans ma gorge.

« Je le crains, oui… Elle était furieuse et déterminée à l'empoisonner en même temps que le Ministre et les officiels du Ministère hier… Elle voulait qu'il meure… Elle est vraiment du genre à préférer voir son fils mort plutôt que le voir échapper à son emprise et aux desseins qu'elle lui destine… Alors, maintenant que sa colère doit être retombée, soit elle va tenter une dernière fois de le récupérer, soit elle va tenter de le tuer… Oui… J'en suis sûr, Blaise est en danger…» confirme Harry, en réprimant un frisson.

J'en réprime un, moi aussi…

Mon père est tout à fait du même genre. Et si son Maître le fait évader un jour d'Azkaban, ce qui ne saurait tarder à arriver sans doute, j'aurais intétêt à surveiller mes arrières. Tout comme Maman...

« Ok… Je resterai auprès de lui toute la journée et s'il reçoit quelque chose, que ce soit demain ou un autre jour, je m'assurerai qu'il tient compte de vos conseils et prend des précautions avant d'ouvrir lettres ou colis… » assure-je tout bas, car Blaise revient avec son sac de classe.

« Vous avez l'air bien solennel ! » déclare-t-il, en se laissant tomber sur sa chauffeuse.

« Bah… Nous passions en revue ce qui risque de se passer dans les prochains jours. » répond Harry, de son ton le plus décontracté.

« Tu devrais laisser ton cerveau se reposer de temps en temps, Harry. Franchement, ce que tu nous as présenté est excellent ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé dire ça un jour, mais je dois reconnaître que les Gryffondors peuvent être sacrément efficaces quand ils s'en donnent la peine… » affirme mon camarade de Serpentard, le visage le plus franc et le plus ouvert que je lui ai jamais vu.

« Merci. Je transmettrai à Ron et Hermione qui m'ont pas mal aidé. » répond Harry, avec un doux sourire.

« Vous avez déjà conçu le plan concernant Parkinson ? » s'enquiert ensuite Blaise, visiblement curieux.

« Nan !… Tu ne crois pas que nous allons faire tout le travail, tout de même ! Après tout, vous, les Serpentards, êtes censés être les rusés qui mettent sur pied les plans les plus infaillibles ! » s'exclame Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Blaise ricane.

« Oui… Mais la ruse consiste aussi à faire faire le boulot par les autres quand c'est possible… Et vous me semblez tout ce qu'il y a de plus qualifiés pour le job ! » rétorque-t-il, tandis que Harry éclate de rire.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, nous avons effectivement une petite idée de la façon dont nous pourrions nous y prendre… Mais nous ne voulons pas non plus vous priver du plaisir d'émettre vos propres idées… » avoue Harry, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

« C'est fort généreux de votre part… » convient Blaise avec le sourire aussi, avant de se plonger dans son devoir de Potion, en attendant que les autres reviennent.

Ce qui est fait environ trente minutes plus tard...

« Bon… O.F.R.P.! Autrement dit: Opération Faisons Renvoyer Parkinson. Qui a une idée ? » lance Harry dès que tout le monde est assis et que son Chrono est réglé pour nous offrir trois heures en bonus.

« Les seuls motifs de renvoi, sont les récidives de vol, les manquements graves et répétés au règlement de l'école et l'agression grave ou la mise en danger volontaire et grave d'autrui. » déclare aussitôt Miranda Paul, la Préfète en Chef, le visage très sérieux.

« Ou qu'elle devienne si irrémédiablement folle qu'il faille l'enfermer à Ste Mangouste ! » assène Elinor Lobban d'un ton abrupte

« Elle est déjà sur la bonne voie… C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le professeur Snape préfère la voir ailleurs qu'ici, avant qu'elle ne devienne totalement incontrôlable. » fais-je remarquer avec une grimace.

« La faire accuser de vol me paraît difficile. Et puis, cela prendrait trop de temps, puisqu'il faut qu'il y ait récidive. On pourrait cacher des objets soi-disant volés dans ses affaires une fois, mais sûrement pas deux. Sans compter qu'il faudrait entrer dans les dortoirs « filles » et qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de Sorts de Protection et autres pièges à la limite de la Magie Noire, là-bas… » fait remarquer Benjamin, sourcil froncés.

« Et qu'il faudrait apporter la preuve que c'est bien elle la coupable, que ce n'est pas un coup monté de toutes pièces… » ajoute Phillipa avec bon sens

« Ouais… Cela ne me plait pas, mais il va falloir la pousser à agresser quelqu'un ! » déclare sans ambages Gabe Harrison, sous les hochements de têtes graves de tout le monde.

Cela ne plait visiblement à personne…

« Alors autant que ce soit moi… Cela ne devrait pas être difficile étant donné ses dispositions actuelles à mon égard…» dis-je, en faisant de nouveau la grimace…

Cela ne me branche pas vraiment de prendre ce risque, après tout, je ne suis guère masochiste. Mais je me sens un peu coupable de l'avoir poussée dans ses retranchements vendredi soir avec mes remarques méchantes sur son physique et je ne veux pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui en paye les pots cassés…

Et puis, quand Pansy Parkinson ne sera plus à Poudlard, j'avoue que, même si cela me manquera de ne plus pouvoir lui rabaisser le caquet, je me sentirais mieux, libéré en tout cas de sa constante observation de mes moindres faits et gestes qu'elle ne manque pas de rapporter à sa famille et donc à Voldemort…

« Oui… Ses dispositions actuelles à ton égard, Draco. Parlons en justement, de cela. » relève Ron, avec un sourire en coin.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas ! » réponds-je, avec le même rictus.

« Bien sûr, que je sais ! Tout le monde sait ! Elle est folle de toi… » poursuit-il, l'air goguenard.

« Elle a surtout envie de m'étriper ! » réplique-je avec une nouvelle grimace, au souvenir de la scène qui s'est déroulée dans la salle commune vendredi soir…

« Parce qu'elle est folle de toi et que tu lui échappes. » insiste-t-il encore, l'air de vouloir me faire passer un message.

Mais j'ai beau me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit, je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde… Surtout parmi les filles… et notamment, une Gryffondor, plus rapide que les autres.

Car Ginny murmure aussitôt, avec un grand sourire: « Le dépit amoureux… Oui… Tu as raison Ron, voilà la solution. »

Et cela me file un frisson glacé tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale…

« Oh ! Putain ! Tu ne suggères tout de même pas que je lui laisse des espérances pour me rétracter ensuite ! » m'écrie-je presque, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas cela que Ron et moi suggérons ! Réfléchis deux minutes la fouine ! » s'exclame Ginny, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Mais là, j'avoue que je cale et que mon cerveau ne vaut pas plus qu'un bol de cette gelée à la menthe que je déteste…

« La jalousie ! Bouse de Dragon, Draco ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment réagit une fille jalouse ! » explose presque la rouquine, visiblement fébrile.

Et là, la lumière fuse, fulgurante et aveuglante !

Si fulgurante et aveuglante que j'en frissonne derechef !

« Bien sûr que je sais ! Mais c'est de Pansy Parkinson dont on parle là ! Elle ne va pas se contenter de m'invectiver ou de me gifler ! Elle va me tuer ! Elle va vraiment me tuer ! Crois-moi, elle ne fera pas dans la demi-mesure ! » m'écrie-je, horrifié en imaginant une Pansy Parkinson complètement enragée et qui me hache menu.

« Mais non ! Parkinson est peut-être folle, mais c'est une fille avant tout ! Toi, elle te vénère, malgré tout ce que tu peux lui dire ou faire ! Elle voudra peut-être te filer une bonne trempe ou te tuer, je te l'accorde, bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'en prendrait à toi puisque tu n'es pas son petit ami. Par contre, elle n'admettra pas de rivale et si elle pense que tu as des vues sur une fille, elle sera jalouse à en crever…. Et elle pourrait bien passer à l'acte… s'exclame Ginny, triomphante, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de la gente féminine du Comité.

« Oui… Et le comble du raffinement, ce serait que ce soit sur une des Ânes Bâtés que cela retombe… » complète Ron, rayonnant.

« Merde !… Snape avait raison !… Tu devrais être à Serpentard Ron ! C'est machiavélique, encore une fois… » commente Marian, sincèrement impressionné.

« Et depuis quand connais-tu aussi bien les filles pour avoir eu une idée pareille ? » s'enquiert Megan Lowett auprès de Ron, le sourcil droit interrogatif.

« Depuis qu'Hermione nous a expliqué les méandres tortueux de votre cerveau hier soir ! » répond franchement Ron, hilare et déclenchant quelques rires.

Comment peuvent-ils rire ainsi, quand je vais risquer ma peau ?

« Oh ! Putain ! Je n'y crois pas ! Vous allez la pousser au meurtre ! » m'écrie-je encore, presque au bord de la panique…

« Non ! Nous n'allons mettre la vie de personne en danger ! Tout simplement parce que nous allons contrôler la situation et faire les choses en douceur, jusqu'au point culminant qui devra avoir lieu dans la Grande Salle, avec les professeurs prêts à intervenir et le maximum de témoins… Elle est impulsive et réagira violemment sans doute. Vraiment, il n'y a quasiment aucune chance qu'elle fomente un plan vicieux et attaque par derrière ou à un moment où elle sera seule avec sa rivale… Et même si c'était le cas, nous, nous serions dans les parages car nous la suivrons pas à pas… Cachés, mais bien présents…» explique Harry, d'une voix douce qui se veut rassurante…

Mais qui ne me rassure pas du tout…

J'ai beau être plus courageux que je ne l'étais avant, je n'en suis pas encore devenu téméraire pour autant…

Par Salazar !

Ils sont fous, ces Gryffondors !

OoOoOoO

**Phillipa**

Houla !

Ils vont vite ! Très, très vite les Gryffondors !

Il y a moins de trente-six heures que nous leur avons fait part de la demande du professeur Snape et ils ont l'air d'avoir déjà tout réglé au millimètre ! Et bien au-delà de ce qui a été demandé encore !

« Phillipa, Benjamin, vous êtes les Préfets de Septième année de Serpentard. C'est à vous de donner votre aval ou de refuser le projet qui sera également soumis à l'accord des professeurs. Que pensez-vous de cette idée de départ ? » s'enquiert Ron, le ton grave cette fois.

Tous les regards se fixent sur Benjamin et moi-même. Et j'avoue que cela me met très mal à l'aise…

Dois-je ou non cautionner un projet qui va mettre en danger la santé mentale de Parkinson et la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais que se passera-t-il si nous ne le faisons pas ?

Au vu de la réaction de Parkinson l'autre soir, de son visage tordu de haine, de son regard enfiévré de folie, j'ai bien peur que sa santé mentale soit déjà irrémédiablement détruite et que des vies, celle de Draco surtout, soient déjà en danger…

« Cela ne me plait pas de jouer avec la santé de quelqu'un, mais je reconnais que nous n'avons guère le choix et que votre idée d'utiliser sa jalousie se tient. » déclare Benjamin, en faisant la grimace.

Il doit avoir suivi le même raisonnement que moi.

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec ce que dit Benjamin, mais à la condition expresse que l'estocade soit vraiment portée dans la Grande Salle » dis-je également avec réticence.

Harry hoche doucement la tête. Et dans son regard, je vois qu'il me comprend, qu'il nous comprend Benjamin et moi, parfaitement bien.

« Draco, toi qui risque d'être la seconde cible dans sa ligne de mire, qu'en penses-tu ? » demande-t-il ensuite, en se tournant vers notre camarade.

Draco est livide et semble vraiment mal assuré, mais il hoche tout de même la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Je comprends tout à fait. Moi non plus je ne serais pas rassurée à sa place… Je crois même que j'irais me réfugier à l'autre bout de la planète…

« Allez-y, expliquez-nous votre plan dans les détails. » demande alors Marian, visiblement avide de savoir.

« Eh ! Mais c'est à vous de bosser maintenant ! Nous vous avons donné l'idée générale, c'est déjà pas mal ! Et encore, si vous en avez une meilleure, nous sommes preneurs… » répond Ron, l'air scandalisé.

« Oh ! Tu ne vas pas nous la jouer Gryffondor outragé dis donc ! Vous avez eu l'idée, à vous de la développer ! » s'exclame Magda, un peu de mauvaise foi sur le coup.

« Désolé, mais Pansy Parkinson, c'est votre problème avant tout ! Nous voulons bien donner un coup de main mais il ne faut pas pousser !… A moins, naturellement, que vous soyez vraiment en manque d'inspiration. Mais dans ce cas là, dites le carrément au lieu d'essayer de nous avoir avec une ruse aussi pitoyable…Parce que c'est effectivement une insulte outrageante à notre brillante intelligence, ça ! » rétorque Ron l'air moqueur, en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine …

« Oui… D'autant que Blaise a déjà tenté le coup… Sans plus de succès…» ajoute Harry, tout aussi narquois…

C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils nous improvisent cette petite scène là pour alléger l'atmosphère qui s'est considérablement alourdie tout à coup et nous aider à dépasser la gravité du moment…

Et ça marche dirait-on, car les regards s'allument de nouveau de cette petite flamme d'amusement qu'ils contenaient tout à l'heure…

Magda, elle, consent même à sourire…

« Moui… C'est juste que je suis pressée de passer à l'action. Alors je me disais que si vous avez déjà un plan en tête qui ne soit pas trop bancal, vous n'aviez qu'à l'exposer et nous nous chargerions d'y apporter les nombreuses améliorations qu'il nécessiterait… » déclare-t-elle, de plus en plus culottée et de mauvaise foi…

Surtout après la brillante organisation que le trio a présentée tout à l'heure…

A moins qu'elle n'entre dans leur jeu, pour contribuer à nous détendre, elle aussi.…

Ron et Harry éclatent de rire, sous les sourires amusés de la plupart des membres du groupe qui retrouvent leur entrain..

« C'est pas mal essayé, Magda… Mais tu ne nous la feras pas. Après tout, Pansy Parkinson ne sort pas avant mardi de l'infirmerie. Cela vous laisse un peu de temps pour vous creuser les méninges. » déclare Harry, en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

« Rha ! La ! La ! Si nous ne pouvons plus compter sur les Gryffondors pour se faire avoir, où allons-nous ! » s'exclame Blaise, avec un clin d'œil vers Harry et Ron…

« Où nous avons toujours été, je suppose : en rivalité… Sauf que maintenant, c'est une rivalité amicale… » sourit Harry en lui rendant son clin d'œil.

« Ça me plait bien, ça… » répond Blaise, avec un sourire léger et en hochant la tête…

Oui, à moi aussi, ça me plait bien. Parce que cela fait du bien à tout le monde…Je n'ai jamais vu mes camarades de Serpentards aussi naturels que maintenant…

Oui… Cette collaboration avec les autres Maisons est une très bonne chose pour nous tous…

C'est comme si nous étions libérés d'un carcan d'obligations et de règles tacites de rivalités malsaines…

« Ouais… C'est plus amusant. » convient également Marian sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de tout le monde…

« Mais tout cela ne fait cependant pas avancer notre affaire ! » recentre Benjamin, qui a l'air pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire de plan pour piéger Parkinson, afin de passer à autre chose….

Aussitôt, les visages se re-concentrent et chacun se creuse la cervelle, pour trouver comment amener Pansy Parkinson à faire une scène de jalousie numéro un et passer à l'attaque…

« Je crois que j'ai une idée.. » intervient bientôt Théodore, sourcils froncés sur la réflexion…

« Vas-y, explique. » l'encourage aussitôt Harry, le visage détendu, mais attentif…

Comme nous le sommes tous, Draco le premier, qui semble revenir un peu de son état de stupeur…

Et Théodore s'exécute…

Et, ma foi… Son idée est pas mal du tout…

Et une demi-heure plus tard, une fois quelques précisions apportées par les uns et les autres, elle est même carrément brillante…

A condition que Parkinson réagisse comme nous le supposons…

Et cela, ça reste aléatoire étant donné son degré de folie furieuse…

Mais après tout, comme disent les Gryffondors, il faut rester optimiste, sinon autant jeter l'éponge tout de suite…

Oui… Restons optimistes…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Les décisions de Narcissa Malfoy… Black…**

**Narcissa**

Il est presque 18H00, lorsque Ester m'aide à descendre l'escalier vers la cuisine du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

J'ai décidé que ce soir je ne prendrais pas mon repas dans ma chambre.

Ce n'est pas que je me sente au mieux de ma forme encore, mais j'ai besoin de voir du monde s'agiter autour de moi… Besoin de me changer les idées après avoir vu la cassette que m'a montrée Lee, sur la bataille qui a eu lieu au Manoir Malfoy, au soir de ma libération…

J'en suis toujours abasourdie et vraiment bouleversée…

Du fond de mon cachot et de ma semi-inconscience, j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui se passait dans la maison et dans le parc surtout…

Oh ! Merlin !

C'était si effrayant !

Et tout allait si vite ! Plus vite encore et combien plus acrobatique que ce que j'ai vu lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ! Car enfin, lors de ce match, il n'y avait pas de feu d'artifice à éviter dans le ciel !

Et encore moins des Sorts Mortels….

Mais comment ces jeunes garçons ne se sont-ils pas tués, malgré les risques insensés qu'ils ont pris sur leurs balais !

C'était tellement impressionnant que j'en tremble encore !

Et je comprends maintenant, que Viktor Krum lui-même ait été admiratif de leur talent…

Et pourquoi Molly Weasley s'inquiète pour eux…

Oh oui je comprends !

Comme je mesure aussi combien mon fils a gagné en confiance en lui, en puissance Magique et en maturité…

En courage également…

Et combien il m'aime, pour m'avoir portée si tendrement dans ses bras, durant toute cette longue course dans les couloirs du Manoir…

Oh !… Comme j'étais satisfaite, même si ce n'est guère charitable de ma part, de voir combien il prenait soin de moi, en comparaison avec la façon dont il portait l'autre, celle qui essayait de se faire passer pour moi !

Mais surtout, je mesure tout l'amour qu'il me porte, à la façon dont il s'est interposé entre moi et le terrible serpent du Monstre… Oh ! J'en frémis encore !

La jeune Hermione aussi a été admirable de sang-froid face à lui ! Quel merveilleux réflexe de mettre ce livre entre les mâchoires de Nagini !

Et je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez mes Elfes de Maison, pour l'aide précieuse qu'ils ont apporté à mon fils et Hermione… D'avoir fait rempart de leur corps quand le monstrueux serpent s'est tourné vers moi…

Et je suis plus décidée que jamais d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice moi aussi…

« Merlin ! Assoyez-vous vite, Madame Malfoy, vous êtes si pâle ! Vous aviez pourtant l'air de bien vous remettre ! » m'accueille Madame Weasley, en se précipitant pour m'aider à m'installer.

« Oh ! Je me remets bien, Madame Weasley. C'est juste que je suis encore impressionnée par la cassette que Lee m'a montrée sur ce qui s'est passé au Manoir. » réponds-je, étourdiment.

« Lee ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! Madame Malfoy avait déjà eu bien assez d'émotions sans que tu en rajoutes, tu ne crois pas ! » rugit Madame Weasley, visiblement furieuse.

Le pauvre Lee rougit et se recroqueville sur son banc, courbant les épaules…

« Ne lui en voulez pas, s'il vous plait ma chère. » m'empresse-je de dire, en posant une main sur son bras et avec un regard désolée pour Lee. « C'est moi qui lui aie demandé. Je voulais m'assurer de mes propres yeux que Draco est aussi fort et courageux que chacun me l'assure depuis trois jours… »

Le regard de Madame Weasley s'apaise considérablement et elle me fait un petit sourire doux et plein de compréhension.

« Je comprends, tout comme moi, vous êtes une mère… » dit-elle en prenant place à mes côtés et en pressant la main que j'ai posée sur son bras.

Elle regarde un instant dans le vague, puis ajoute, murmurant presque :

« Si je n'avais vu Ron et mes autres garçons à l'œuvre durant les entraînements, ainsi que Harry, Hermione, Neville et votre fils, je me serais fait bien plus de mauvais sang et aurait été plus encore morte de peur au soir d'Halloween. »

Et, sur la mienne, je sens sa main trembler…

« Comment faites-vous… » m'enquiers-je, ne précisant pas davantage, car je sais, je sens au plus profond de moi, que les mots sont inutiles et qu'elle comprend parfaitement ce que je veux dire…

« Je m'occupe l'esprit et je m'agite dans la cuisine ou à faire le ménage… Et quand est venue l'heure de la bataille, je me suis jetée à corps perdu dedans, en me disant que tout Mangemort que je neutralisais était un Mangemort qui ne ferait pas de mal à l'un de mes petits ou à Arthur… » répond-elle avec un sourire triste…

« Je veux vous aider !…» déclare-je alors spontanément, sur un ton ferme et déterminé…

Et je découvre en même temps que je suis effectivement décidée à aller au delà de ce que j'avais pensé faire…

« Oui… Je veux faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ! » poursuis-je, résolue à m'engager dans la lutte.

Lee, Ester et Madame Weasley me regardent, assez surpris semble-t-il.

« Êtes-vous certaine ? » s'enquiert Madame Weasley, d'une voix inquiète et douce…

« Oui. Je le suis. J'étais déjà fermement décidée à apporter ma contribution financière à vos projets de Refuge Pour Sorciers Sans Abri, mais je veux maintenant aller plus loin ! » réponds-je, me sentant galvanisée par cette idée.

Si galvanisée, que mon corps lui-même s'en ressent et que je me sens soudainement en bien meilleure santé…

« D'accord. Je vais en parler à Arthur quand il rentrera. Il doit voir Albus Dumbledore demain et il lui en fera part à son tour. » déclare Madame Weasley, que je sens également plus enthousiaste maintenant.

« Oui. Et dès que je verrais votre fils William, je lui demanderai de prendre rendez-vous avec le Directeur de la Banque Gringotts aussi vite que possible. J'ai des affaires à mettre en ordre là-bas. Et il faut également que je parle à mes Elfes de Maison. Je dois les libérer. Car s'il prend l'envie au Monstre de faire évader Lucius, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse les rappeler à lui et qu'il les punisse de leur fidélité envers mon fils et moi-même… » continue-je, fermement décidée à prendre ces mesures le plus rapidement possible.

Et maintenant que je les ai formulées à voix haute, je me sens vraiment libérée de mes craintes et de l'emprise que Lucius a exercée sur moi durant toutes ces années…

« Et je ne veux plus que l'on m'appelle Madame Malfoy ! Car je compte bien faire annuler ce mariage qui n'en a jamais été réellement un ! Je suis Narcissa Black ! Et uniquement Narcissa pour vous Madame Weasley et vous, Ester, Lee et tous les membres de l'Ordre ! » m'écrie-je presque, en proie maintenant à une fièvre, un enthousiasme que je n'ai jamais connus….

Et, pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, je me sens en vie …

C'est si bon, de ne plus être soumise !

« Alors appelez-moi Molly ! » s'exclame à son tour Madame Weasley… Molly…

Et nous éclatons de rire toutes les deux…

Oui… Nous nous comprenons bien, Molly et moi…

Et je vais enfin avoir une véritable amie !

Puisse Lucius s'étouffer de rage s'il l'apprend un jour !

Et il l'apprendra…

Car je me ferais une joie de lui dire moi-même, dès que l'occasion se présentera !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Un Cadeau Empoisonné**

**Ron**

Dès la fin du compte à rebours du Chrono, nous nous empressons de prendre le passage qui va nous conduire vers les accès à nos différents quartiers. Si Neville et Ginny ont décidé de prendre vers l'infirmerie, Harry et moi avons choisi de rendre visite au Chevalier Au Catogan.

Et, bien sûr, nous en profitons également pour nous bécoter un peu en chemin…

Merlin !

Je ferais bien un petit détour par la chambre que j'ai aménagé mercredi dernier !… Ça me semble une éternité que nous n'avons pas eu un peu d'intimité tous les deux…

Et ce n'est pas dans les jours qui viennent que nous en aurons…

Ni la nuit prochaine, hélas, puisque nous avons eu l'extrême bonté de nous porter volontaire pour un tour de garde auprès de la Carte… Le plus dur : celui de 23H30 à 04h30, car en dépit de la présence vigilante de Poolyocop Dreeselpyne, nous voulons nous assurer que les Ânes Bâtés restent dans leur lit la nuit…

Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec le Ralentisseur de Temps, nous pourrons après rattraper quelques heures de sommeil, ce qui ne serait pas le cas pour les autres…

Mais quand même !

« Ron, mon cœur… Nous allons arriver en retard… » chuchote Harry au creux de mon oreille, tandis que je le soulève pour le serrer davantage contre moi.

« Mmmm… Et si nous nous passions de dîner… Nous pourrions toujours faire un détour par les cuisines plus tard et manger dans notre beau QG… » réponds-je, le souffle rendu un peu court par mon désir grandissant.

« Mmmm… Excellente idée… Hélas, nous ne pouvons pas. Hermione est déjà absente. Si nous ne sommes pas là, nous non plus, ça va se remarquer… Mais… Nous pourrons toujours faire un détour, avant de nous rendre dans notre QG et activer ce merveilleux artefact qui se trouve dans ma poche…» murmure-t-il, ses lèvres tout contre les miennes…

« Ok, bébé… J'achète… » conviens-je, en lui prenant la bouche pour un dernier baiser avant notre sortie du passage…

Et, Merlin ! Que ce baiser est bon !

Et comme je regrette d'avoir à attendre la fin du repas !

Mais déjà, Harry se détache de moi et nous franchissons les derniers mètres avant l'accès, qui s'ouvre à la pensée du mot de passe.

« Qui va là ! Montrez-vous si vous l'osez maroufle ! Ou par ma Foi, je m'en vais vous pourfendre ! » nous accueille la voix brusque et arrogante du ridicule petit Chevalier.

« Ce n'est que nous, Messire Chevalier » répond Harry dans un sourire et en activant son badge pour le montrer au portrait.

« Ah ! Les escuyers de la noble Dame ! Allez donc, mes braves ! Que votre queste soit fructueuse et votre chemin dépourvu d'embûche ! » nous salue-t-il de manière grandiloquente.

Et nous nous exécutons vivement, pour ne pas éclater de rire devant lui et le vexer…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans la Grande Salle et prenons place à notre table, du côté qui nous permet d'avoir un œil sur celle des Serpentards…

Bon, tout est calme de ce côté là. Les Ânes Bâtés font profil bas depuis hier soir et cela me convient tout à fait. Les Rebelles, eux, sont bien joyeux et les Neutres paraissent détendus, bien qu'ils me semblent un peu guindés tout de même…

A notre table, c'est la pagaille, comme d'habitude. Seamus a entrepris de raconter quelques blagues qui provoquent de bruyants éclats de rires… Rien d'anormal donc…

Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles sont comme à leur habitude également, sérieux et discrets, et enfin, à la table des profs, il ne manque que notre professeur de Potion…

Parfait !

Nous allons pouvoir dîner vite fait et nous éclipser vers notre petit nid d'amour !

Ça m'ouvre l'appétit ça…

Et je me sers une formidable assiettée de pommes de terre sautées, de côtes d'agneau et de haricots verts…

Mais alors que je porte la première fourchetée à ma bouche, un bruissement d'ailes se fait entendre et je lève la tête vers le plafond. Huit hiboux joignent leurs efforts, pour porter une caisse qui semble assez lourde, vers la table des Serpentards…

Ils ploient vraiment sous leur charge, épuisés, et lâchent prise sur la caisse qui s'écrase, à grand bruit, sur les plats et les assiettes, renversant au passage une cruche de jus de citrouille qui éclabousse copieusement Draco, Blaise et Théo…

Blaise, qui a terriblement pâli et s'est levé d'un bond…

Blaise, qui semble être le destinataire du colis et qui visiblement ne sait pas quelle attitude adopter…

Aussitôt, Harry se lève et se précipite vers la table des Serpentards.

J'en fais autant, les cheveux dressés sur ma nuque…

Merde ! C'est pourtant demain, l'anniversaire de Blaise ! C'est demain, qu'il aurait dû recevoir quelque chose, pas aujourd'hui…

Et ça ne sent pas bon du tout !

Un cadeau empoisonné qui arrive en avance de quatorze heures, j'en suis certain !

« Allons voir ailleurs ce qu'il y a dans ce colis. » glisse Harry à Blaise, tandis que je fais signe à Théo de rester dans le coin et de surveiller les alentours…

Blaise hoche simplement la tête et lève sa baguette d'une main mal assurée, mais déjà Draco qui s'est levé lui aussi, fait Léviter la caisse pour sortir de la Grande Salle. A notre passage, je vois des regards moqueurs et des sourires en coin du côté des Ânes Bâtés et, au moment de sortir, Harry qui se retourne et fait un signe de tête imperceptible vers notre prof de DCFM.

« Le QG ? » demande Draco dans un souffle.

« Oui… En passant par l'Armoire. C'est le plus proche accès. » répond de même Harry.

Et nous accélérons le pas vers le petit couloir qui abrite le portrait de la Bergère à l'Agneau, nous hâtant ensuite tout au long du passage qui nous emmène chez les Serpentards.

Draco dépose délicatement la caisse sur une table et Blaise s'en approche, mais Harry l'arrête en lui saisissant le bras.

« Attends. Madame De Paimpont va arriver. Il vaut mieux vérifier que ce colis n'est pas piégé. » dit-il d'une voix calme, malgré sa mâchoire crispée.

Blaise acquiesce, une fois de plus en silence, plus livide encore que tantôt. Et ses mains tremblent davantage elles aussi.

« C'est peut-être une fausse alerte. » tente de le rassurer Draco.

« Non. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Ça vient d'elle… Ce ne sera rien de bon. C'est sûr. » lâche Blaise, d'une voix rauque et nouée d'appréhension.

Et il enfonce ses mains tremblantes dans ses poches, essayant de reprendre contenance, mais n'y parvenant pas…

Un silence lourd s'installe.

Draco ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir envers son camarade, commence à faire les cent pas, son regard alternant de la caisse à Blaise, de Blaise au tableau qui masque le passage et du tableau à la caisse…

Harry, se mordille la lèvre et fixe la grosse boite en bois comme s'il essayait de voir au travers.

Blaise reste droit comme un piquet, les mains dans les poches et son regard fixé sur un point invisible.

Et moi, je me tourne vers la table sur laquelle la Carte est étendue, histoire de voir si quelqu'un arrive dans le coin…

Mais tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle, même les fantômes des quatre Maisons… Il ne manque guère que Peeves qui batifole du côté des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Trelawney qui se trouve dans son bureau et Madame De Paimpont que je ne vois nulle part… Sans doute est-elle quelque part dans les passages qui ne sont pas indiqués sur la carte…

« Madame de Paimpont est en route. Elle ne devrait pas tarder je pense. » dis-je, davantage pour rompre ce silence qui me pèse que pour informer les autres.

Mais aucun des trois n'ouvre la bouche et le silence qui retombe aussi sec, me semble plus épais et plus lourd encore que précédemment…

Il ne dure cependant pas plus de trois minutes, même si cela me semble une éternité, car la Marraine de Harry arrive et, sans un mot, elle lance aussitôt divers Sorts sur la caisse.

« La caisse en elle-même n'est pas piégée. Mais ce qu'il y a dedans contient indéniablement des traces de poison. Il ne faudra rien toucher. Le mieux est peut-être de faire venir Kingsley Shackelbolt… » déclare-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« D'accord… Mais je veux voir ce qu'elle a manigancé d'abord. » décide Blaise, la voix toujours rauque et nouée.

« Bien… Je vais l'ouvrir dans ce cas. » accepte la Marraine de Harry, en faisant sauter les clous qui maintiennent le couvercle en place.

Puis elle le fait glisser sur le côté et soulève l'épais papier brun qui recouvre quelque chose d'assez gros..

Et Blaise, haletant depuis le début de l'opération, bloque son souffle, avant de se retourner vivement pour vomir tripes et boyaux sur le tapis…

Merde ! Oh ! Merde !

C'est une tête de cheval…

Et sans réfléchir, je me saisis de la main de Harry, tandis que Draco, au bord de la nausée lui aussi, se tourne vers Blaise et le soutien de son mieux.

Merde !

Elle a empoisonné le cheval de son fils et lui en a envoyé la tête !

Et une lettre…

Avec ces mots :

Je sais que tu aimais tendrement ton cheval, mais il s'est méchamment blessé

au cours de son entraînement quotidien et j'ai dû le faire achever pour abréger ses souffrances.

Rassures-toi, j'ai fait en sorte que cela aille vite et sans douleur.

J'en suis sincèrement navrée et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais garder sa tête en souvenir.

Tu recevras un autre cadeau qui devrait te faire plaisir demain matin…

A moins que tu ne préfères attendre les prochaines vacances pour venir le chercher toi-même.

Auquel cas, écris-moi avant minuit ce soir.

Bon anniversaire…

Ta Mère, Lucrèce Zabini

Et cela sonne pour moi comme un ultimatum…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Oh ! Putain de merde !

La mère de Blaise ne vaut décidément pas mieux que mon père !

C'est tout à fait le genre de chose qu'il aurait pu faire !

Oh ! Putain !

Quelle salope !

Blaise hoquète et vomit encore, sans que je sache comment réagir, ni comment lui apporter un peu d'amitié et de réconfort.

Et je me sens vraiment minable pour le coup, à ne savoir que faire d'autre que de lui passer une main dans le dos…

Heureusement, Madame De Paimpont est là et elle lui jette un petit Sort, probablement celui qu'Hermione m'a jeté lundi dernier, quand je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de vomir, moi aussi. Puis, elle le prend gentiment contre elle et le tient simplement dans ses bras quelques instants…

Et Blaise se laisse aller…

Il laisse courir ses larmes en s'accrochant à elle…

« Elle… Elle l'a tué… Elle l'a fait exprès… Elle voulait se venger, me faire peur… » hoquète-t-il au bout d'un temps infini, levant ses yeux embués vers elle, puis vers nous.

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de me passer une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et de hocher la tête.

« Oui… Je suis désolé. » souffle Harry, qui hésite un peu puis s'avance vers mon camarade pour lui donner une accolade amicale.

« Tu n'y peux rien Harry… » répond Blaise, en le serrant brièvement à son tour.

« Non… Mais nous pouvons peut-être éviter que quelque chose comme ça se produise encore !…. Est-ce que tu as un autre animal auquel tu tiens chez toi ? » demande Ron, la gorge nouée par l'émotion

De la tristesse… Et de la colère sous-jacente également…

« Non… Mais… Non… Elle ne lui fera pas de mal. Du moins, je ne crois pas… » répond Blaise, de nouveau tremblant.

« Dis toujours… » l'invite Ron, dont je sens que la colère commence à furieusement gronder en lui.

« Je… Dyna… L'Elfe de Maison qui m'a élevée… Père avait décidé qu'elle me reviendrait à ma majorité… » répond Blaise, le regard incertain.

« Si tu tiens à elle, appelle là ! » ordonne Ron, blême et pinçant les lèvres.

Blaise sursaute et nous regarde de nouveau tour à tour. Harry et sa Marraine hochent tous les deux la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Quant à moi...

« Fais-le ! » m'écrie-je presque, tandis que l'image de Thilda s'interpose dans mon esprit…

Et Blaise, soudainement au bord de la panique s'écrie : « Dyna ! »

Presque aussitôt, une petite Elfe toute surprise apparaît dans un grand crac.

« Monsieur Blaise a besoin de Dyna ! » s'exclame-t-elle, l'œil s'allumant d'une lueur de plaisir.

« Oui, Dyna ! Je veux que tu restes ici avec moi, Dyna ! » répond Blaise d'une voix urgente, en tombant à genou devant son Elfe et en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Dyna ouvre de grands yeux et paraît soudainement désolée en comprenant que Blaise ne va pas bien…

« Oh ! Je veux bien rester un peu avec Monsieur Blaise. Mais je devrais ensuite rentrer au Château ! La Maîtresse a besoin de Dyna tout à l'heure. Elle lui a demandé de venir lui apporter une tasse de chocolat à minuit ce soir… Mais après, si Monsieur Blaise le veut, Dyna reviendra ! » s'exclame la petite Elfe, l'air désolée, en agitant doucement ses oreilles, tandis qu'elle caresse le dos de Blaise, en un geste de réconfort…

Oh ! Putain de Santan !

Les craintes de Ron étaient fondées…Et je le vois serrer les poings avec colère.

Oh ! Bordel ! Comment allons-nous pouvoir retenir Dyna !

« Non ! Dyna ! Non ! Il ne faut pas que tu retournes au Château ! Tu dois rester avec moi ! J'aurais dix-sept ans à minuit ! Je serais majeur et tu m'appartiendras ! » s'écrie Blaise, la voix étranglée, tandis que je réalise à mon grand soulagement, qu'il détient là la solution.

Il n'a qu'à lui donner l'ordre de rester jusqu'à Minuit et elle sera à lui… Et définitivement sauvée…

Mais la petite Elfe, secoue négativement la tête..

« Non, Monsieur Blaise. Dyna sera encore à la Maîtresse jusque minuit demain soir ! Vous devez avoir dix-sept ans et un jour pour avoir le droit de posséder une Elfe ! Si la Maîtresse était morte, ce serait différent et Dyna pourrait appartenir à Monsieur Blaise, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Alors, Monsieur Blaise doit attendre encore un jour ! » proteste-t-elle, l'air malheureuse et un peu gagnée par la peur et le chagrin de mon camarade.

Aussitôt, tout comme Blaise, Harry et Ron, je tourne mon regard vers ma prof de DCFM qui hoche malheureusement la tête pour confirmer que ce que Dyna vient d'affirmer est vrai.

Blaise devient plus livide encore que tout à l'heure et il s'accroche avec force au torchon impeccable de sa petite Elfe de Maison, suppliant du regard la Marraine de Harry.

« S'il vous plait… » gémit-il presque, tremblant de la tête au pied.

Oh ! Putain ! Non ! Putain de merde ! Non !

A mes côtés, Ron tremble, lui aussi… De rage…

« Saloperie de Putain de Succube ! Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! » s'exclame-t-il, en tapant du poing si violemment sur la table, que la caisse encore posée dessus, rebondit avec un bruit sourd.

Dyna, qui ne comprend rien mais ressent toute la peine et la panique de Blaise, autant que la fureur de Ron, commence à trembler, elle aussi…

« Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Blaise ? » demande-t-elle, d'une petite voix aiguë, ses oreilles terriblement agitée

« Tu dois rester avec moi, Dyna ! Tu dois désobéir à ma mère et rester avec moi ! » répond Blaise, complètement affolé.

« Dyna ne peut pas !… Oh ! Non ! Dyna ne peut pas ! » s'exclame la petite Elfe, visiblement horrifiée.

« Maître Dobby ! » s'écrie soudainement Harry, le visage crispé et déterminé.

Et dans un grand Crac, Maître Dobby apparaît.

« Maître, Dobby ? Monsieur a appelé son Elfe, Maître Dobby ! » couine Dyna en regardant Harry avec une sorte d'incrédulité mêlée de vénération dans le regard…

« Oui, Dyna… Car il est mon Ami et non mon serviteur. » lui répond doucement Harry, sous le sourire de sa Marraine…

Et Merlin ! Cette fois je suis soulagé pour de bon !

Harry a trouvé la solution. J'en suis certain cette fois !

Dyna ne sera pas sacrifiée sur l'autel de la vengeance par la mère de Blaise, comme Thilda l'a été par mon père…

Oui… Thilda peut bien reposer en paix et cesser de me hanter, comme je le pensais effectivement ce matin…

« Mais alors… Les Elfes de Maison ont leur Roi ! Et ils peuvent choisir leur Maître ! » s'écrie la petite Dyna, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie, en battant de ses petites mains.

« Oui ! Comme Dobby, Dyna peut choisir un nouveau Maître ! Et Dobby a choisi de servir son Ami, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! » s'exclame Maître Dobby, en bombant le torse, fier comme un paon !

Et je vois l'espoir renaître dans les yeux de Blaise, même s'il se dispute à l'incompréhension totale.

« Dyna… Si tu retournes au château, ma mère t'empoisonnera, comme elle l'a fait avec Aristophane, mon cheval ailé… Je t'en supplie, Dyna, choisis-toi un nouveau Maître, n'importe lequel, mais ne retourne pas là-bas ! » supplie-t-il, le visage torturé.

« Est-ce parce que Monsieur Blaise n'a pas obéi à Madame sa mère ? La Maîtresse était très en colère ! Oui, très en colère hier ! Dyna l'a entendue crier très fort ! Et Madame a détruit tout ce qu'il y avait dans les appartements de Monsieur Blaise ! » déclare la petite Elfe, avec une expression misérable sur son visage..

« Oui, Dyna… Et elle est décidée à me faire mal. Elle savait que j'avais de l'affection pour Aristophane et elle l'a tué et m'a envoyé sa tête. Elle sait aussi que j'ai de l'affection pour toi, Dyna. Alors je t'en supplie, ne retourne pas vers elle, quand elle t'appellera à minuit. Choisis un autre Maître, s'il te plait, Dyna, choisis un autre maître ! » lui explique Blaise, suppliant et de nouvelles larmes embuant ses yeux.

La petite Elfe semble hésiter, puis elle s'approche de mon camarade et essuie ses yeux, avec un coin de son torchon blanc.

Et infiniment d'amour et de tendresse dans son regard...

« Monsieur Blaise ne doit pas pleurer. Dyna va obéir à Monsieur Blaise. Dyna va faire comme Dobby, le Roi des Elfes et se choisir un nouveau Maître. Mais avant, Monsieur Blaise doit savoir ce que cela signifie. Monsieur Blaise doit savoir que son nouveau Maître devra protéger Dyna et que Dyna pourra le quitter si elle n'est pas satisfaite. Mais Dyna sait qu'elle n'aura pas à le faire. Parce qu'elle va choisir un bon Maître ! Oh ! Oui ! Dyna choisit Maître Blaise ! Oui, demain soir à minuit, Dyna sera sous la protection de son nouveau Maître ! En attendant, elle sera libre, mais fera ce que Maître Blaise lui dira de faire quand même ! » déclare la petite Elfe, avec un sourire éblouissant

Blaise ouvre d'abord de grands yeux, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, puis il se saisit de Dyna et la serre contre son cœur.

« Merci, Dyna ! Oh ! Merci ! » murmure-t-il, soulagé et avec un pâle sourire.

Je suis soulagé aussi et heureux pour mon camarade.

Au moins, aura-t-il son Elfe de Maison, sa nounou, pour le soutenir et l'aider…

« Dyna est bien contente ! Que peut faire Dyna, pour Maître Blaise ? » s'exclame la petite Elfe, ses oreilles frétillantes de joie.

« Je… Je ne sais pas Dyna… Reste un peu ici. Nous allons réfléchir à la question. Tu pourrais… Euh… Aller t'asseoir là-bas, pendant ce temps, tu veux bien ? » répond Blaise, l'air un peu embarrassé

« Oui. Dyna fera tout ce que Maître Blaise lui dira de faire. » répète la petite Elfe, en se dirigeant vers l'alcôve désignée par Blaise, pour s'y asseoir à même le sol, sous la table.

« Va la rejoindre, s'il te plait, Maître Dobby. Vous pourrez lier connaissance comme ça… Et assoyez-vous tous les deux sur une chaise, non sous la table… » invite doucement Harry en se tournant vers Roi Dobby qui lui décoche un sourire et obéit aussitôt.

« Merci, Harry » souffle Blaise, en lui tendant la main.

« C'était la moindre des choses… Hermione m'aurait tué, si je n'avais pas pensé à cette solution… » sourit Harry, en serrant la main de Blaise qui l'attire soudainement vers lui, pour lui donner une accolade pleine de reconnaissance et d'amitié.

« Oh !… Elle n'aurait pas eu à le faire. J'allais justement t'inviter à appeler Dobby, au moment où tu l'as fait, Harry. » sourit aussi sa Marraine.

Puis, elle se tourne vers Blaise, le visage de nouveau plus grave.

« Je suis désolée pour ton cheval, Blaise. Et malheureusement, il sera inutile d'appeler Kingsley Shackelbolt, car ta mère a pris soin de couvrir son forfait, en t'écrivant qu'il était blessé. Mais si je peux faire autre chose pour toi, n'hésite pas à le demander.» dit-elle, de sa voix la plus douce.

« Je sais… Je voudrais juste pouvoir enterrer sa tête dans un bel endroit bien tranquille… » répond Blaise, en allant caresser la crinière d'un blanc éclatant de son cheval, après s'être assuré du regard que notre prof l'y autorisait.

Ce qu'elle fait d'un hochement de tête.

« Je connais l'endroit idéal pour cela. Une clairière dans laquelle Hagrid aide les élèves à enterrer leurs animaux de compagnie quand ils meurent durant la scolarité. Il pourra t-y emmener demain si tu veux. » lui propose-telle avec un sourire triste.

Blaise incline la tête pour acquiescer.

« Nous irons avec toi. » décide Ron, en posant une de ses grandes mains sur l'épaule de Blaise.

Harry et moi acquiesçons …

Et Blaise accepte en souriant tristement.

Je crois qu'il est un peu soulagé, de savoir qu'il ne pas sera pas seul dans ce triste moment…

Et je crois aussi qu'il nous faudra être vigilants demain et les autres jours, car sûrement, sa mère n'en restera-t-elle pas là…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Marraine propose à Blaise d'emmener la tête de son cheval dans son bureau, mais il refuse, préférant la garder auprès de lui jusqu'à demain.

Elle s'en va donc, empruntant le passage par lequel Neville, Ginny et les Préfets de Septième année déboulent peu après, même Gabe Harrison, pour voir ce qui se passe, tandis que les Serpentards de notre groupe arrivent eux aussi, mais par les dortoirs…

Seul Théodore manque…

« Théo nous a dit qu'il allait tâcher de savoir ce que racontent les Ânes Bâtés… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'était quoi ce colis ! » s'exclame Phillipa, l'air anxieux.

« Un cadeau de ma mère… » souffle Blaise, qui pâlit de nouveau.

« Oh… A voir ta tête, ce n'est pas une bonne surprise… mais un cadeau… disons… plutôt empoisonné… » énonce Neville, en faisant la grimace.

Blaise baisse la tête et Ron lui presse de nouveau l'épaule, pour le soutenir, tandis que les autres se regardent, l'air de se demander ce qui se passe réellement.

« Oui… » souffle finalement Blaise, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'enlever le couvercle qu'il avait remis en place sur la caisse.

« Oh ! Merde ! » s'exclame Marian, en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés, comme l'ensemble de nos camarades.

« C'était ton cheval, Blaise ? » demande Ginny, pâle et l'air désolée.

Blaise hoche la tête et remet délicatement le couvercle sur la caisse, avant de tout raconter aux autres.

Bien sûr, à part Neville, Ginny et Luna qui sont déjà au courant de l'histoire, les autres sont estomaqués en apprenant ce que la mère de Blaise avait manigancé hier et qu'il a empêché de justesse.

Tout autant qu'ils sont surpris d'apprendre que les Elfes ont désormais un Roi et qu'ils peuvent désormais se choisir un Maître Protecteur…

« Toute cette histoire est abasourdissante… Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui t'arrive, Blaise. » déclare Miranda Paul à la fin, approuvée par les autres, avant d'ajouter : « Que vas-tu décider pour Dyna ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je vais peut-être demander au professeur Dumbledore si elle peut rester ici. » répond-il, en jetant un coup d'œil vers son Elfe qui s'est figée à l'entente de son nom et écoute sa réponse en agitant doucement ses oreilles.

Elle a l'air toute gênée, d'être assise sur une chaise...

« Mmmm… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Non pas qu'elle ne serait pas bien traitée ici, au contraire. Mais imagine que ta mère débarque demain et qu'elle demande expressément à la récupérer. Le professeur Dumbledore ne pourra pas l'empêcher de voir Dyna, puisque Dyna est supposée être encore son Elfe jusque demain minuit. Et il vaut mieux que le fait que les Elfes ont un Roi et qu'ils peuvent se choisir un nouveau Maître, reste secret jusqu'au moment favorable. Par conséquent, Dyna ne peut rester ici. Il faut la cacher ailleurs.. » déclare-je, en réfléchissant à une meilleure solution.

« D'accord, mais où pourrait-elle aller dans ce cas? » s'enquiert Phillipa, sourcils froncés.

« Au Terrier !… C'est la meilleure des cachettes ! Dyna y sera pleinement heureuse et même si le professeur Dumbledore sait qu'elle est là-bas, il pourra affirmer sans mentir qu'il ne peut dire où elle se trouve, puisqu'il n'est pas le Gardien du Secret !… » s'exclame Ginny, avec un sourire lumineux.

« Excellente idée ! » approuve Ron, en serrant affectueusement sa sœur contre lui..

« Et qui est le Gardien du Secret ? » demande Blaise, l'air intéressé.

« Ça, mon vieux, permets-nous de le garder sous silence pour l'instant… Mais fais-moi confiance, c'est la personne la plus qualifiée au monde pour remplir ce rôle. Et je me charge de la contacter dès que possible. Tu peux être certain que Dyna sera en sécurité avant demain matin. Il faut juste que tu lui dises de suivre Roi Dobby quand viendra le moment pour elle d'y aller. » explique Ron, l'air très sérieux malgré son sourire.

« Ok… Je te crois. » affirme Blaise, avant d'inviter son Elfe à le rejoindre.

« Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas Dyna ? » lui demande-t-il gentiment.

« Oui, Monsieur Blaise. » répond-elle en inclinant la tête.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, Dyna, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas. Je veux juste que tu sois à l'abri, jusqu'à minuit demain soir. Plus tard, si tu veux revenir à Poudlard, tu pourras le faire. D'accord ? » explique Blaise avec douceur.

« Oh ! Oui ! Monsieur Blaise ! Dyna a tout bien compris et Dyna fera comme Monsieur Blaise désire ! » répond la petite Elfe, tout sourire.

« Alors je veux que tu suives Maître Dobby quand il te dira de le faire… Et si plus tard le professeur Dumbledore le veut bien, tu reviendras ici. Je t'appellerai quand le moment sera venu. Cela pourrait prendre du temps, alors ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? » lui demande Blaise, plus qu'il ne l'ordonne.

C'est drôle, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé auparavant, qu'un Serpentard puisse être respectueux avec un Elfe de Maison. Or, toute l'affection que Blaise éprouve pour Dyna transparaît nettement, à chaque fois qu'il lui adresse la parole…

Tout comme elle était évidente tout à l'heure, quand il était follement inquiet pour elle…

« Oui, Maître Blaise… » acquiesce Dyna, agitant doucement ses oreilles.

« Ne m'appelle pas Maître, s'il te plait Dyna. Juste Blaise ou Monsieur Blaise, mais pas Maître… » lui sourit Blaise

« Oui, Monsieur Blaise. » sourit aussi Dyna.

« Ouf ! Eh bien voilà une bonne chose de faite ! » s'exclame Ron, en se frottant les mains.

Puis, comme son estomac gronde, il fronce les sourcils et ajoute :

« Mmmm… Avec tout ça, nous avons raté le dîner… Roi Dobby, ce serait gentil de ta part de nous dégotter quelque chose à manger, s'il te plait… »

« Tout de suite, Monsieur Ronald Weasley ! » s'exclame aussitôt Maître Dobby, visiblement satisfait de pouvoir rendre service, avant de disparaître dans un grand crac, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, avec un immense plateau chargé de victuailles et de gâteaux…

Au plus grand bonheur de mon tendre ventre sur pattes qui s'attaque sans tarder et avec grand appétit à son repas.

Un repas que Blaise accepte de partager quand Dyna, qui comprend que lui non plus n'a pas mangé ce soir, insiste pour qu'il prenne un peu de chaque plat.

Finalement, cette histoire ne se finit pas aussi mal qu'elle a commencé et au cadeau empoisonné, succède un beau cadeau pour Blaise.

Un cadeau que l'Elfe qui fût la nounou de son enfance lui a fait, en acceptant de reprendre sa liberté avant de lui offrir ses services…

Un cadeau qu'elle lui fait, en le couvant d'un regard bienveillant, s'assurant que Ron ne dévore pas tout le gâteau au chocolat et aux noisettes qui est le préféré de son « Cher Monsieur Blaise »…

OoOoOoO

...

**...Bien entendu...**

**....Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

....


	16. Liberté 2

Disclaimer: Ch Chapitre1

...

Merci à Mystical, ma bêta...

...

... Réponse sur mon forum pour: **Ombre**...

...

**Liberté 2/2**

**Acte 4 : Le Choix Des Elfes **

**Narcissa**

Je me sens vraiment libérée depuis que mes décisions sont prises. J'ai mangé avec appétit les délicieux plats de viande et légumes que Molly a préparés. Et jamais crumble aux pommes et à la cannelle ne m'a semblé aussi délectable que celui qui nous a été servi !

Mais maintenant que la table de la cuisine est débarrassée des vestiges de notre repas, j'ai hâte de passer à l'action, même si je me sens fébrile.

Car c'est le moment pour moi de mettre à exécution l'une de mes décisions.

Je coule un regard vers mes Elfes de maison. Comment vont-ils réagir quand je vais leur rendre la liberté ? Seront-ils heureux ? Qui choisiront-ils de servir désormais ?

Je chasse bien vite ces questions et prends une inspiration profonde, avant de sortir de ma poche les quatre paires de chaussettes que je me suis procurées auprès de Molly juste avant le dîner…

Oui, des chaussettes…

Il me semble juste de leur faire don de la même pièce vestimentaire que celle offerte par mon époux à Dobby il y a quelques années… Même si Lucius l'a remise contre son gré, lui, cette chaussette...

Il en est resté enragé durant des semaines !

Et c'est surtout le pauvre Byddo qui en a fait les frais...

« Byddo, Elsy, Tylsa et Minko, venez s'il vous plait. » dis-je, presque dans un souffle.

Mes Elfes s'empressent d'obéir et se groupent devant moi, agitant leurs oreilles et s'enquérant de mes désirs avec enthousiasme.

« Oh… Je n'ai besoin de rien. Je tiens au contraire à vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Et à m'excuser aussi, pour les mauvais traitements qui vous ont été infligés par mon époux. Quant à moi, j'ai toujours été satisfaite de vos services et je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pu vous épargner les terribles punitions que vous avez reçues ou été contraints de vous infliger. » déclare-je doucement, dans le silence de la cuisine où tout le monde nous observe maintenant avec une curiosité bienveillante.

Byddo, Elsy, Tylsa et Minko me regardent avec de grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et je lis sur leurs visages une expression mitigée de surprise, de joie et de crainte, comme s'ils se réjouissaient de l'instant présent et appréhendaient instinctivement ce qui va suivre.

Puis Byddo avise les chaussettes sur mes genoux et, quand j'en prends une paire pour la lui tendre, ses yeux s'allument d'abord d'un regard incrédule, puis son visage se fend d'un grand sourire.

« Maîtresse Narcissa est trop bonne ! Oh ! Oui ! Trop bonne ! Byddo est bien heureux ! Oui, bien heureux ! » s'exclame-t-il, s'empressant de prendre le cadeau que je lui fais pour le serrer contre son cœur, avant d'éclater en sanglot de joie.

« Maîtresse Narcissa ! Oh ! Maîtresse Narcissa ne veut plus de nous ? » s'exclame à son tour Tylsa, l'air soudainement terrifiée… non, bouleversée est le mot juste...

« Ce n'est pas cela, Tylsa. Je crains seulement qu'un jour mon époux soit libéré de prison et qu'il vous appelle à ses côtés. Je ne doute pas alors que son châtiment serait terrible pour vous. Je veux vous épargner cela, à défaut d'avoir pu vous épargner ce qu'il vous a fait jusqu'à présent. Alors je vous donne votre liberté pour que vous puissiez vous choisir un nouveau Maître, comme votre Roi Dobby l'a fait » réponds-je doucement.

Tylsa semble rassurée. Cependant, elle triture toujours un coin de son misérable torchon, impeccablement blanc mais rapiécé à plusieurs reprises…

Si l'un d'entre eux choisi de me servir, je me promets de lui procurer des vêtements décents, me dis-je, en offrant les paires de chaussettes à Tylsa et Minko, qui, au contraire de Byddo et Elsy, les prennent avec hésitation…

« Elsy et Minko, choisissent Maîtresse Narcissa ! Et ils feront des bébés, maintenant que les Elfes sont libres de choisir un nouveau Maître ! Oui ! Ils feront des bébés ! Ils n'en faisaient pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants soient maltraités par Maître Lucius mais maintenant, ils en feront ! Des petits Elfes qui seront libres ! Des petits Elfes qui pourront se choisir un bon Maître ou une bonne Maîtresse ! Oh oui ! » déclare Elsy, en affichant une expression butée, tandis que Minko approuve son épouse en lui serrant la main avec force.

« Une Elfe Gryffondor !… » s'exclame Lee, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Elsy se tourne vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

« Un lontain aïeul d'Elsy appartenait à Maître Godric ! Et il était bien courageux ! Oui ! Oui ! Bien courageux ! Comme Elsy qui osait aller dans l'antre du Serpent ! Et si le Serpent avait essayé de manger Elsy comme il l'a fait avec Minko, Elsy l'aurait tué ! Oui ! Elsy ne se serait pas laissée faire ! Elle se serait révoltée, comme son Roi ! » s'exclame-t-elle, ses oreilles si agitées, que je sens l'air me rafraîchir le visage.

Et il y a tant de détermination dans le ton de sa voix fluette, que je la crois sans peine et mesure également combien ces petits êtres, qui semblent pourtant si fragiles, peuvent avoir de force et de puissance…

Non, je ne doute pas de la force d'Elsy, ni de sa détermination et de son courage. Après tout, ne s'est-elle pas dressée devant l'horrible serpent du Monstre, pour me protéger et détourner son attention de Draco, offrant ainsi à mon fils la possibilité de vaincre cette sale bête !

« Je suis très honorée Elsy et Minko, que vous m'ayez choisie. Et je vous promets de vous protéger et de bien vous traiter, aussi longtemps que vous resterez à mes côtés.» assure-je en leur souriant avec une émotion et une chaleur sincères.

Elsy et Minko me font une petite révérence maladroite, mais que je trouve tout à fait adorable.

« Et toi, Byddo, qui vas-tu choisir ? » m'enquiers-je ensuite, en me tournant vers le petit Elfe radieux.

« Byddo aime beaucoup Maîtresse Narcissa, mais Maîtresse Narcissa a déjà deux Elfes pour la servir. Alors, Byddo va choisir quelqu'un d'autre… Il va choisir Maîtresse Molly, si elle le veut bien… » déclare-t-il, en se tournant avec espoir vers ma nouvelle amie.

Molly écarquille les yeux de surprise et elle déglutit deux fois, avant de pouvoir prononcer une parole.

« Eh, bien… Ce n'est pas de refus, bien au contraire… Nous allons avoir tant de travail au Refuge !… Oui… Mon mari, Arthur, sera sans aucun doute d'accord lui aussi ! Merci Byddo ! Je serais ravie d'avoir ton aide ! Mais entendons-nous bien, il n'est pas question que tu fasses tout le travail ! Et tu m'appelles Molly ! Pas question de Maîtresse ou de Madame entre nous, compris ? » répond-elle finalement avec un sourire pour Byddo qui coure vers elle pour lui baiser la main en se confondant en remerciements enthousiastes…

Merlin !

Lucius s'étoufferait de rage de voir l'Elfe dont les ancêtres ont servi sa maison de génération en génération, choisir la famille de son pire ennemi comme Famille Protectrice…

« Et toi, Tylsa ? As-tu fait ton choix ? » m'enquiers-je maintenant.

Tylsa se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant les autres Elfes avant de lever ses yeux mouillés vers moi.

« Tylsa ne veut pas quitter sa Maîtresse… Mais… Maîtresse Narcissa n'a pas assez de travail pour trois Elfes. Alors, Tylsa va choisir quelqu'un d'autre… Elle va choisir le petit Maître Draco, si le petit Maître le veut bien… » répond-elle, le menton tremblant et les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Je suis convaincue que Draco sera, lui aussi, honoré de ta proposition, mais il n'est pas encore en âge d'avoir une Elfe. Il aura dix-sept ans en juin, seulement. En attendant, je veux bien te garder auprès de moi, si tu le veux. Tu pourras aider ici et au Terrier également. Nous allons écrire à mon fils et je suis certaine qu'il sera d'accord avec cela. Qu'en penses-tu, Tylsa, cela te convient-il ? » m'enquiers-je en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Tylsa éclate en gros sanglots et se jette sur moi, enserrant mes genoux.

« Maîtresse Narcissa est trop bonne, comme Byddo l'a dit ! Trop bonne ! Et Tylsa fera comme Maîtresse Narcissa le veut ! » s'exclame-t-elle ensuite, en se mouchant bruyamment.

« Alors c'est entendu, nous ferons ainsi. Et quand le bébé de Madame Seymour viendra au monde, tu pourras l'aider à veiller sur ses enfants. » assure-je en lui caressant la tête pour la réconforter.

Tylsa éclate derechef en sanglot.

« Un bébé ! Tylsa a toujours voulu s'occuper d'un bébé ! Tylsa s'en occupera bien ! Oh ! Elle s'en occupera aussi bien que si c'était le sien ! » s'exclame-t-elle entre deux reniflements forts peu élégants et en relevant la tête vers Madame Seymour.

« J'en suis certaine, Tylsa, tout comme je suis certaine qu'Eliot sera ravi lui aussi. Et je vous remercie de cette proposition, Madame Black » accepte doucement Madame Seymour qui est assise juste en face de moi et paraît grandement intimidée.

« C'est tout naturel, ma chère. Je sais combien l'on est fatiguée en fin de grossesse et après l'accouchement. Et votre petit garçon est bien sage mais plein de vie également et il aura besoin de beaucoup d'attention lui aussi quand son petit frère ou sa petite sœur sera là.… » lui dis-je avec un sourire engageant.

« Ce sera une petite fille ! Tylsa sait cela ! Une jolie petite fille qui ressemblera beaucoup à son papa ! » s'exclame Tylsa en battant des mains, toute heureuse à nouveau.

Madame Seymour se tourne vers elle, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

« C'est vrai ? Oh ! J'aimerais tant ! » déclare-t-elle, la voix un peu émue.

« Oh ! Oui ! Tylsa ne se trompe jamais ! Vous allez voir ! » s'exclame encore Tylsa en allant poser les mains sur le ventre de la future maman.

Et à notre grande surprise, une image apparaît juste au-dessus du ventre de la future maman, l'image d'un bébé dans une sorte de bulle, un beau bébé aux petites mains et aux petits pieds parfaits. L'image tourne doucement et il ne fait bientôt nul doute qu'il s'agit bien d'une minuscule petite fille, reliée à sa mère par le cordon ombilical et qui suce déjà son pouce…

« C'est votre petite fille, Maîtresse Anna… Et elle sera grande et belle. » déclare Tylsa, la face illuminée d'un sourire éblouissant…

Anna Seymour en a les larmes aux yeux de bonheur et de tendresse…

« Ma petite Juliet… Oh ! J'aimerais tant que Ralph soit là ! » murmure-t-elle, caressant son ventre autour des mains de Tylsa et laissant ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues pâles…

« Il sera là demain soir… » affirme alors la voix douce de Nally de Paimpont, qui est arrivée silencieusement…

« Merlin vous entende… » murmure encore Anna Seymour en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de la main.

« Je vous l'assure. J'irai moi-même le chercher au Ministère et je l'emmènerai au Terrier où vous serez avec votre fils demain soir. » affirme encore Madame De Paimpont.

Anna Seymour hoche de la tête, plus confiante, et remercie Tylsa de lui avoir montré son bébé.

« C'est merveilleux ! J'ignorais que les Elfes pouvaient faire cela ! » s'écrie Molly, en se tamponnant les yeux avec sa serviette de table, tandis que l'image du bébé s'évanouit doucement.

« Oh ! Les Elfes savent faire de grandes et merveilleuses choses que les sorciers ignorent ou ont oublié depuis bien longtemps.. Ce sont, par exemple, de fabuleux bâtisseurs et de prodigieux jardiniers. Ils peuvent accomplir de véritables prouesses dans les parcs ou les forêts et les eaux elles-mêmes sont enclines à les aider. Tout comme la Terre. Mais cela, les sorciers l'ont oublié, comme ils ont oublié qu'ils devaient protections aux Elfes de Maisons… Et les Elfes de Maison ont cessé depuis longtemps de mettre leurs pleins services au profit de leurs Maîtres, se contentant de faire ce qu'on leur demandait : le ménage, la cuisine, quelques petits travaux de jardinage ou de réparations… Ils ne bâtissent plus les grandes demeures, ni les châteaux, n'entretiennent plus les forêts comme autrefois… » explique Madame De Paimpont, en caressant la tête de Tylsa qui la regarde avec une sorte de vénération dans les yeux.

« La Grande Dame a raison ! La Grande Dame sait ces choses ! » s'exclame Byddo, le regard animé de la même flamme que celle de Tylsa, en s'approchant hardiment du professeur de mon fils.

Madame De Paimpont rit doucement et lui caresse la tête, à lui aussi.

« Oui, Byddo, je le sais. Et j'aurais sans doute un grand service à demander aux Elfes dans quelque temps. Un service où la pleine mesure de leurs talents sera nécessaire…» annonce-t-elle, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil de connivence.

« Oh ! La Grande Dame va ouvrir à nouveau sa demeure ! La Grande Dame aura besoin de nous pour le faire ! » s'exclame Byddo, l'air extatique.

« Oui… J'aurais bientôt à l'ouvrir à nouveau…bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été fermée… » répond-elle en souriant.

Les petits Elfes de maison sautillent, l'air excité et assurent tous qu'ils viendront l'aider.

Et personne ne semble comprendre…

Moi la première…

« Je ne comprends pas…De quoi s'agit-il ? » m'enquiers-je donc, sincèrement curieuse.

« Oh ! Tous les Elfes connaissent ma demeure, ici, en Grande Bretagne. De tout temps, ils y ont toujours été bienvenus, bien avant qu'elle ne soit mienne et presque tous les Elfes de Maison d'Angleterre, du Pays de Galle et d'Ecosse y viennent au monde. Il y a fort longtemps, cependant, qu'aucune naissance n'a eu lieu là-bas. Depuis le premier avènement de Voldemort, sombre temps où le sort des Elfes de Maison est devenu plus difficile encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. A cette époque, le nombre de naissances s'est considérablement réduit, même parmi les Elfes bien traités, et les rares naissances ont eu lieu ailleurs, en un endroit plus propice que ceux où Voldemort sévissait… En Irlande ou en France… Mais il semble que les Temps changent et que les Elfes ont retrouvé espoir depuis qu'ils ont eu connaissance de la réalisation de la Prophétie du Roi… Quelques Elfes à Poudlard ont décidé de procréer à nouveau et l'un d'eux est venu me demander si j'acceptais encore d'ouvrir ma Maison de Grande Bretagne. J'ai dit oui, bien évidemment, puisqu'elle ne leur a jamais été fermée. Mais comme j'en ai été absente durant de longues années, il faudra y effectuer quelques travaux de rénovation. J'ai également pensé, qu'elle fera un merveilleux second Refuge, quand le Terrier affichera complet… » explique encore Madame De Paimpont sous les oreilles attentive de chacun.

« Et où se trouve votre maison ? Et pourquoi les Elfes vont-ils y mettre leurs enfants au monde ? » s'enquiert Augusta Longdubat avec un sincère intérêt que je partage tout à fait.

« En Ecosse… A proximité de Poudlard. Vous y serez tous conviés, quand les travaux de rénovation auront été effectués… Et si les Elfes viennent pour y mettre leurs bébés au monde, c'est parce que cette Maison a été bâtie sur des Terres consacrées par les Elfes. Et que c'est en ces lieux consacrés, que les nouveaux-nés reçoivent la pleine mesure de leurs dons dès l'instant de leur naissance… » répond Madame De Paimpont.

« C'est drôle… Remus a dit que vous veniez de France… » fait remarquer Molly, en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est exact. Je vivais en France, avant de venir à Poudlard. Et j'y ai aussi une maison et de nombreuses attaches, là-bas. Ma demeure d'Ecosse est un héritage ancestral. » précise le professeur en souriant avec douceur et nostalgie.

Un petit silence se fait, que nul n'ose troubler…

Et le temps semble comme suspendu jusqu'à ce que Madame De Paimpont reprenne la parole.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue. Je suis là pour vous prévenir de l'arrivée imminente des Greengrass. Albus va les amener d'ici une heure, au plus. Leur fille, Daphnée, a révélé qu'ils ont subi des pressions terribles. Leur plus jeune fille, Astoria fait l'objet de menaces sérieuses. Quand ils seront à l'abri en ces murs, nous aiderons également leur fils, Roger, blessé et retenu au Manoir Malfoy. Et demain, nous amènerons non seulement Ralph Seymour, mais aussi James Cooper au Terrier. » déclare-t-elle avec une tranquillité sereine.

« Il faudrait donc préparer deux chambres pour ce soir quand nous n'en avons plus qu'une seule qui soit libre… » déclare Molly, plissant les yeux comme pour mieux visualiser une solution à ce problème.

« Celle que vous m'avez laissée est beaucoup trop grande pour une seule personne. Deux lits au moins peuvent y être ajoutés. Ainsi, Madame Seymour et son petit Eliot pourraient y dormir… » interviens-je alors, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

« Oh ! Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, Madame Black ! Et puis, Eliot pourrait faire un cauchemar, comme la nuit dernière et… » commence Madame Seymour, avant que je ne l'interrompe.

« Vous ne me dérangerez absolument pas ! Et au moins, si Eliot fait un cauchemar, pourrais-je vous aider. C'est la guerre et nous devons tous faire des efforts ! Il n'y a pas lieu que je bénéficie de plus de confort que quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison ! Je suis rétablie maintenant et je ne veux pas être traitée différemment d'une autre personne ! Et si vous n'acceptez pas de partager ma chambre, ce que je peux concevoir, j'irais dormir sur le canapé du salon et laisserais ma chambre au jeune blessé ! Et appelez-moi Narcissa, comme tout le monde, Anna. » déclare-je, avec une fermeté qui m'étonne moi-même.

« Oh !… Cela ne me dérange pas de partager votre chambre, ne croyez pas cela… Je… C'est juste que… » commence à bafouiller Anna en rougissant.

« Alors c'est réglé. Molly, je vais vous aider à préparer les chambres. Les Elfes n'auront qu'à déménager les lits et s'il y a lieux, s'en procurer un ou deux quelque part… Voyons… Croyez-vous qu'ils pourraient aller en chercher un au Manoir Malfoy ? » dis-je, fronçant les sourcils sur une idée…

Madame De Paimpont a soudainement l'air rêveuse…

« Mmmm… Ils pourraient même amener tout le mobilier du Manoir… Mais si nous voulons que Voldemort reste là-bas, à portée de nos caméras et micros, ce n'est guère dans notre intérêt… Il vaut mieux qu'ils aillent chercher un ou deux lits à Poudlard » répond-elle enfin en souriant…

« Dommage… J'aurais bien aimé jouer un mauvais tour à Bellatrix. Ce sera pour une autre fois.. » fais-je remarquer, souriant moi aussi.

Décidément, je ne me reconnais plus !…

Serait-ce l'influence de tous ces vaillants et joyeux Gryffondors qui m'entourent ?

Ou ce sentiment de liberté qui me transporte depuis tout à l'heure ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens prête à abattre des montagnes, tandis que je monte l'escalier derrière Molly, pour l'aider à bouger le mobilier et remettre les lits au propre…

Merlin !…

Je ne sais même pas comment on s'y prend pour faire cela !

Mais j'aurais vite fait d'apprendre.

Après tout, n'ai-je pas la plus douée des femmes d'intérieur comme meilleure amie ?

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Les Gorilles**

**Ron**

La table de la Salle de Réunion est à peine débarrassée de notre plantureux repas, que la porte s'ouvre et se referme sur le néant, avant que Théodore n'ôte la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry pour apparaître à nos regards.

« As-tu appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? » s'enquiert Gabe Harrison qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa petite amie.

« Non. Désolé, mais à part leurs élucubrations habituelles et les spéculations oiseuses sur ce que pouvait bien contenir le colis que Blaise a reçu, les Abrutis n'ont rien dit qui soit un tant soit peu intéressant. » répond Théo avec une moue de déception.

« Bon. Dans ce cas, j'y vais avant de me faire étriper par ma copine. » décide Gabe en s'approchant du tableau qui masque l'entrée des passages secrets.

« Et moi je vais prendre mon tour de garde auprès de la Carte » déclare Phillipa, s'avançant vers le fond de la salle où est installée une grande table ovale sur laquelle la Carte s'étale tout à son aise.

Phillipa y restera une demi-heure, avant d'être relayée par les autres Serpentards du Comité, jusque 23H30, moment où Harry et moi viendrons prendre notre long tour de garde..

« Mmmm… Allons-y, nous aussi. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et je voudrais être là quand Hermione rentrera. » dis-je, en coulant un œil entendu vers Harry.

« Où est-elle allée, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » demande Marian, l'air curieux.

« Partie voir ses parents avant qu'ils ne s'envolent par avion pour le Canada où ils resteront durant une période indéterminée. Elle ne les reverra probablement pas avant la fin de la guerre… » répond doucement Harry en se levant à ma suite.

« Oh mince !… Je suis désolé pour elle. Cette guerre, c'est vraiment une saloperie… » lâche Marian en faisant la grimace et songeant probablement que lui aussi, risque de ne pas revoir ses parents de sitôt…

Harry lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule au passage et nous nous engouffrons bientôt dans le boyau sombre qui nous emmènera vers la Tour de Gryffondor et notre petit nid d'amour.

« Tu sais, je crains que nous ne puissions pas aller dans la chambre que tu as aménagée. » me souffle cependant Harry dans un murmure, après quelques pas.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » m'enquiers-je, en me retournant brusquement vers lui.

« La Carte. » grimace-t-il simplement.

Oh ! Merde !

C'est une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas du tout pensé.

Mais Harry a raison. Si nous allons là-bas, l'un des membres du Comité risque de s'en apercevoir à un moment ou un autre. Et surtout de se rendre compte que nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre…

Très proches l'un de l'autre…

Beaucoup plus proches qu'il sied à des amis…

« Merde !… Alors ça veut dire que nous n'allons plus pouvoir être intimes quand nous sommes à Poudlard… » fais-je remarquer, terriblement déçu.

Et en passe de complètement regretter que Harry ait mis sa précieuse Carte du Maraudeur au service du Comité de Surveillance.

« Ben… La Carte ne montre pas tout Poudlard… » répond Harry avec un petit sourire et laissant la lumière de sa baguette s'éteindre tout en se rapprochant à me toucher le torse du bout des doigts, pour caresser doucement l'un de mes tétons.

Une caresse qui m'électrise aussitôt, malgré l'épaisseur de mon pull et de ma robe.

Harry sait comment me faire réagir au quart de tour et il ne s'en prive jamais quand nous sommes seuls…

« Ouais, d'accord… Mais nous n'allons tout de même pas faire ça ici, dans les passages où n'importe lequel des autres membres du Comité ou même un prof pourrait nous surprendre… » dis-je, en refermant pourtant mes bras autour de lui pour l'attirer plus près.

Harry glousse et se pend à mon cou, nouant ses jambes autour de ma taille pour se hisser à ma hauteur, s'appuyant contre moi, dans une caresse intime et langoureuse, qui ne me laisse aucun doute concernant son désir et ses intentions…

« Non, bien sûr… » souffle-t-il contre mon oreille, avant de m'embrasser profondément.

Oh ! Merlin !

Je ne vais jamais pouvoir résister à mon propre désir s'il continue comme ça.

« Je connais un autre endroit, qui n'apparaît pas sur la Carte… » souffle-t-il à nouveau, éveillant mon intérêt.

« Dis-moi où, et je t'y emmène illico. » murmure-je, presque aussi impérieux que mon besoin de lui, tout en le serrant plus étroitement encore contre moi.

Et je l'embrasse à mon tour, laissant mon désir s'épanouir pleinement sur son entrejambe durci.

Il gémit contre ma bouche et je devine que son regard chavire et devient flou de plaisir.

« La Salle sur Demande. J'ai vérifié, elle n'apparaît pas sur la Carte. » murmure-t-il en se détachant de moi et en rallumant la lumière de sa baguette.

Aussitôt, je lui saisis la main et je cours en l'entraînant à ma suite…

Il doit être 20H00 à peine passé de quelques minutes. Il nous reste donc deux heures environ avant qu'Hermione revienne et je compte bien les mettre à profit pour assouvir mon envie de lui…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Aussitôt le départ de Harry et Ron, je vais prendre un peu de repos dans mon dortoir.

Je vais essayer de dormir tôt ce soir, car c'est moi qui vais les relever à 04H30.

Cela ne me gène pas de me lever dès potron-minet. Au contraire. J'ai toujours été matinal et j'ai beau me coucher tard, jamais je ne me réveille au-delà de 06H30, quitte à faire une sieste dans la journée.

Quand j'arrive dans le dortoir, Crabbe et Goyle sont assis sur l'un des lits, tâchant péniblement de terminer l'un de leur devoir.

Celui de DCFM sans doute…

Ils relèvent la tête, en même temps, me suivant du regard, l'air malheureux…

Merde !…

C'est vrai que je les ai négligés alors qu'ils m'ont suivi du côté des Rebelles, trahissant pères et mères dans la foulée, et je me sens un peu coupable en voyant leur mine de chien battu…

« Ça va les gars ? » m'enquiers-je en m'arrêtant auprès d'eux.

Ils secouent la tête, de telle manière qu'il m'est impossible de déterminer s'ils répondent oui ou non, mais avec une telle lueur d'espoir dans leur regard bovin, que je me sens pris d'un peu de pitié pour eux..

« Mmmm… Non, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… C'est votre devoir ? Besoin d'aide ? » m'enquiers-je, en me penchant pour lire par dessus leurs épaules.

Misère…

Ils écrivent comme des porcs et j'ai bien du mal à déchiffrer leurs réponses incorrectes.

« Ben les gars. Il va falloir vous y mettre sérieusement si vous voulez accrocher autre chose qu'un T à votre devoir. » assure-je d'un ton ferme.

Et, sur un soupir, je les emmène dans la chambre transformée en salle d'étude par Phillipa et j'entreprends de les aider à trouver les bonnes références dans les bouquins de DCFM.

De quoi leur donner un petit coup de pouce pour avoir au moins un P, si ce n'est un D, pour peu qu'ils arrivent à comprendre et retranscrire correctement les réponses aux questions posées par Madame De Paimpont…

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, ils ont péniblement rempli 20 cm de parchemin, les deux tiers seulement de ce qui était demandé, mais ils ont l'air content et moi je me sens moins coupable.

« Merci, Draco. J'savais bien qu'tu nous laiss'rais pas tomber. J'l'ai bien dit à Pansy tout à l'heure, mais elle voulait pas m'croire. » lâche Crabbe avec un sourire, sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs de Goyle.

Pansy ? Ces imbéciles sont allés voir Pansy ? Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris ?

J'en ai les cheveux qui se hérissent sur la tête…

« Euh… Vous êtes allés voir Pansy ? Quand ? Pour quoi faire ? » m'enquiers-je vivement.

« Ben, après l'dîner. On s'disait que ça lui f'rait plaisir d'avoir d'tes nouvelles et d'savoir comment qu'on est bien installés du côté des garçons pour qu'elle soit pas inquiète. Et puis tu nous as dit l'autr' jour qu'on d'vait rester avec elle et l'aider quand qu't'es pris ailleurs. Alors comme qu't'étais occupé et qu't'avais pas dit où qu't'allais, on s'est dit qu'il fallait aller à l'infirmerie pour rester avec elle tout l'temps qu'l'infirmière elle s'rait d'accord pour qu'elle s'ennuie pas Pansy. Millicent, elle est v'nue avec nous. C'est bien, hein ? » répond Goyle, l'air inquiet de ma réaction.

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Qui m'a fichu ces deux ânes dans les pattes ?

Mon père…

Oui, c'est lui qui m'a encouragé à me servir d'eux comme gardes du corps et hommes de main pour les basses besognes…

Et ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils n'ont pas plus de cervelle qu'un moineau. Après tout, personne ne leur a jamais appris à penser par eux-mêmes et ils ne font que suivre l'exemple de leurs parents…

De leurs pères surtout…

Deux imbéciles du même acabit, fidèles à mon père et obéissant aveuglément à chacun de ses ordres.…

Ils traverseraient l'enfer si mon père leur demandait de le faire et sans Sort de Gel Flamme ni aucune autre précaution ou protection encore !

Alors je prends sur moi pour ne pas hurler sur leurs pathétiques rejetons et j'inspire profondément pour contrôler ma respiration et retrouver un calme relatif.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? » m'enquiers-je en réprimant toute sécheresse ou brutalité dans mon ton.

« Ben, qu'on est bien installé et qu't'es fort occupé avec Potter et Weasley. C'est tout. » répond Crabbe en toute simplicité.

« Ouais. On a pas eu l'temps de rien dire d'autr' parce qu'elle a tout d'suite crié sur nous et sur Millicent. Elle a dit qu'si on allait pas du côté des filles, ben qu'elle nous parl'rait plus. » complète Goyle en fronçant les sourcils sur l'effort intense qu'il fait pour se remémorer leur conversation avec Pansy.

« Et comme qu'on a dit qu'on restait avec toi, elle a dit qu'on était des imbéciles et qu'on l'regrett'rait parce que tu vas nous laisser tomber pour Potter et sa bande. On lui a dit qu'c'est pas vrai. Que tu nous f'rais pas ça. Mais elle s'est moqué d'nous et nous a crié d'ssus encore plus fort. Même que Millicent elle pleurait quand qu'Pansy a dit qu'le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous tuera tous. » renchérit Crabbe sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de Goyle

« On a essayé d'la calmer, mais elle criait tellement fort qu'l'infirmière est arrivée et qu'elle nous a mis dehors. Alors on est rev'nu ici. » conclut Goyle, la mine un peu déçue.

Bon… Ça va. Il n'y a rien de compromettant dans tout cela.

Mais il faut que je leur explique bien dans quoi ils se sont engagés en me suivant à la table des Gryffondors l'autre jour et que je ne les néglige plus s'ils choisissent de rester à mes côtés.

Des instructions claires et simples. C'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Sinon leur cerveau s'embrouille et ils ne comprennent rien.

Et je suis certain qu'ils ne se désengageront pas, ni ne me trahiront si leur choix les porte auprès de moi… Oui… Fidèles, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait…

Je me demande bien pourquoi. Après tout, je ne les ai jamais bien traités tous les deux…

Ceci dit, je suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose à comprendre quand il s'agit d'eux et qu'ils ne savent pas eux même pourquoi ils me sont si fidèles. Oui, c'est comme ça et il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je peux juste essayer de leur donner les moyens de faire un choix pour une fois dans leur vie…

Mais je ne peux leur parler ici. Ni tout seul. Je n'en ai ni la force, ni le courage, car cela va sans doute prendre du temps et de la patience. Ils sont tellement obtus !

Il faut que je trouve Harry et Ron. Il faut que nous allions dans la Salle d'Entraînement. Et Millicent Bulstrode aussi. Oui, autant les entreprendre tous en même temps…

Alors je demande aux deux buses de m'attendre et je me rends dans mon lit, ma forteresse, d'où j'appelle Roi Dobby pour lui demander de trouver Harry et Ron et de leur dire de se rendre de toute urgence dans la Salle d'Entraînement.

Puis, je vais retrouver Crabbe et Goyle, et une fois que Millicent Bulstrode que j'ai fait demander par Daphnée nous rejoint, nous partons presque au pas de course pour la Salle d'Entraînement.

Pourvu que nous ne nous fassions pas prendre par Rusard !

Après tout, il n'est pas loin de 21H00 et le couvre feu va sonner dans moins de cinq minutes.

Montrer mon badge devant les Gorilles mâles et femelle de Serpentard est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Jamais je n'oublierai la tête de Ron quand Maître Dobby a fait irruption dans la Salle sur Demande !

Jamais non plus, je n'oublierai celle de Maître Dobby quand il a compris quelle est la nature de notre relation…

Oh ! Merlin !

Heureusement que nous n'étions plus en plein feu de l'action !

Toujours est-il, que Ron est devenu plus rouge qu'un coucher de soleil flamboyant et que les yeux de Maître Dobby se sont tellement écarquillés que j'ai craint un instant qu'ils sortent de leurs orbites pour aller rouler sur le parquet…

Il en a bégayé le pauvre, en nous délivrant le message de Draco. Et il s'est aussitôt éclipsé, sans que j'aie eu le temps de le remercier d'avoir joué les hiboux…

Oh ! Merlin !

Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi maintenant…

Y a-t-il des Elfes homosexuels ? Est-ce toléré dans leur culture ? Ou considéré comme une tare, une aberration de la nature ?

Merlin !

Il faudra que je lui en parle le plus vite possible…

Mais là, tout de suite, nous devons rejoindre Draco.

J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de catastrophique et en même temps, il me semble impossible qu'il en soit autrement.

Sinon, pourquoi voudrait-il nous voir de toute urgence ?

Ron et moi nous hâtons dans le couloir, échevelés et la robe à demi boutonnée, nous engouffrant dans la Salle d'Entraînement pour y trouver Draco en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode.

Draco ordonne aussitôt à ses compagnons de l'attendre et nous demande de le suivre dans les vestiaires.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je, aussitôt la porte refermée sur nous et un Sort de Silence posé d'un ample coup de baguette de Draco.

« Ils sont allés voir Parkinson !… Ces andouilles sont allés la voir !… Ils n'ont pas compris le moins du monde qu'ils ne devaient plus avoir de contact avec elle, ni aucun des autres Ânes Bâtés je parie !… Il faut qu'on leur explique l'essentiel avant qu'ils ne provoquent une catastrophe ou se mettent dans une situation impossible ! » répond Draco, l'air tendu à l'extrême et faisant les cent pas dans le petit couloir qui sépare les vestiaires filles, des vestiaires garçons.

Oh !… D'accord !

Draco rencontre quelques difficultés avec sa ménagerie…

Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème si urgent. Après tout, pour l'instant, Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode n'ont rien pu raconter d'important à Parkinson, puisqu'ils ne sont au courant de rien.

« Tout de même ! Pour une fois qu'ils prennent une initiative ces trois idiots, c'est vraiment une initiative malheureuse !… Faire plaisir à Pansy !… Non mais ! Je vous demande un peu où ils sont allés pêcher une idée pareille ! C'est bien la première fois que je les entends dire qu'ils voulaient faire plaisir à quelqu'un ! Eux qui ont toujours été mauvais comme des Doxies ! » renchérit Draco en levant les bras au ciel

Et il nous rapporte ce que Crabbe et Goyle lui ont raconté, il y a une bonne demi-heure maintenant.

« Attends… C'est ça, l'urgence ? Tu nous as sorti du lit pour ça ? Tu nous as envoyé Maître Dobby en urgence pour ça ? » demande Ron, sa voix, habituellement chaude et grave, partant dans les aigus et le visage rouge d'indignation..

Ou de confusion au souvenir de Maître Dobby faisant irruption dans notre petit nid d'amour alors qu'il me papouillait le cou, je ne saurais le dire….

Cette fois, c'est trop…

Je ne peux me retenir et j'éclate de rire.

Un éclat de rire nerveux à me tordre et rouler par terre…

Draco nous a envoyé Maître Dobby, parce que Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode sont allés rendre visite à Parkinson !…

Draco nous a envoyé Maître Dobby parce qu'il ne sait pas comment faire comprendre la situation aux trois plus grands idiots de Poudlard !…

Oh ! Merlin !

Ron et Maître Dobby ont reçu le choc de leur vie pour ça !

Et Draco, qui nous regarde éberlué, Ron rouge comme une écrevisse et moi me roulant par terre…

Draco qui semble prendre la mesure de la situation en nous voyant complètement débraillés, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche encore gonflée de nos baisers..

Draco qui s'empourpre…

« Oh merde !… Vous… Vous étiez en train de… Oh ! Merde ! Je suis désolé les gars… » bafouille-t-il, en se mordant les lèvres avant d'éclater de rire à son tour…

Et Ron, qui ne sait plus maintenant s'il doit se mettre en colère ou rire avec nous…

« Vraiment la fouine… » fait-il, avant de se laisser aller à un petit sourire qui se transforme aussi sec en un monstrueux fou rire aussi

« Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie sexuelle est un désert actuellement que tu dois foutre en l'air celle des autres… » ajoute-t-il quand il s'est un peu calmé, avant de repartir de plus belle

« Eh ! J'ai bandé ce matin en me réveillant ! » s'insurge Draco, avant d'avouer : « Bon d'accord, ça n'a pas duré longtemps… Mais quand même… Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et j'ai bon espoir de redevenir normal bientôt »

Et ça, ça nous bloque illico le rire dans la gorge à Ron et moi…

« Désolé… Je ne voulais pas faire allusion à tes problèmes mécaniques. Je croyais que c'était résolu cette affaire. » s'excuse Ron, contrit.

Draco essuie le reste des larmes de son fou rire et regarde mon petit ami sans aménité.

« Bah… C'est moi qui suis désolé. Mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais vous déranger dans un moment de débauche passionné. Pauvre Roi Dobby ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop choqué par la vue de tes généreux attributs ! » déclare-t-il en pouffant derechef.

« Bah non. Nous étions couverts. Il n'a pas vu grand chose. Nous en avions fini avec le moment le plus sportif et on se papouillait juste un peu. » répond Ron en haussant les épaules, masquant sa gène du mieux qu'il peut.

La pudeur de Ron me chamboule toujours. Je me reconnais tellement en elle !…

« Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on leur raconte aux trois autres. Tu les connais mieux que nous. » dis-je, pour dissiper ce moment de gène en détournant l'attention sur les trois Trolls

« Bah… Le mieux, je crois, c'est de rester simple. Vous m'aiderez si je m'embrouille ou que je n'arrive pas à me faire comprendre. Mais ça ne va vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir je vous préviens. Je les connais les trois, ils ne sont pas fichus de réfléchir par eux-mêmes. » répond Draco en soupirant

« Ok. Alors allons-y. Parce que nous devons relever Benjamin à 23H30 et qu'il est 21H34 déjà. » fait remarquer Ron en m'aidant à me relever

Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode nous attendent patiemment, assis sur un fauteuil.

Nous les rejoignons et Ron fait venir du thé et des gâteaux des cuisines, sous l'œil gourmand des trois camarades de Maison de Draco.

Merlin !

J'espère que la concentration qu'il va leur falloir pour mâcher ces gâteaux ne va pas occuper l'intégralité des quelques pauvres neurones dont ils disposent…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Il est 22H30 tout pile quand le professeur Snape et moi arrivons par Portoloin dans la Salle d'Entraînement.

A notre grand étonnement, Harry, Draco et Ron s'y trouvent en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode, qui sursautent et se lèvent précipitamment en nous voyant apparaître.

Le professeur Snape hausse un sourcil vers mes amis.

« Nous essayons d'expliquer à Vincent, Grégory et Millicent, les implications de leur décision à nous rejoindre, pour qu'ils puissent faire un choix éclairé. Mais leur réponse est invariable et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient réellement compris en dépit de leurs affirmations. » lâche Draco d'une voix lasse, en réponse à l'interrogation muette de son Parrain.

« Ah… Cela fait longtemps ? » s'enquiert le professeur Snape.

« Presque une heure professeur. » répond Draco avec lassitude.

« Ah… Je vais prendre la relève, si vous le permettez. » propose notre prof de Potion.

Harry, Ron et Draco semblent hautement soulagés à cette perspective.

Je les comprends.

Essayer de faire entrer quelque chose dans un crâne mono neuronal, doit équivaloir à faire passer un éléphant par un trou de souris…

Et encore, je me demande si la deuxième tâche n'est pas plus aisée…

« Tout à fait professeur. Nous devons y aller de toute façon. Nous sommes attendus ailleurs, Ron et moi. » déclare Harry en se levant de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers les vestiaires en compagnie de Ron, bien que le moment d'aller relever les Serpentards ne soit pas encore venu.

« Nous allons vous accompagner. » décide le professeur Snape en leur emboîtant le pas.

« Ah… Euh… D'accord » acquiesce Ron, visiblement déçu de ne pas en avoir fini avec le trio d'imbéciles.

C'est vrai qu'ils ont dû déployer déjà des trésors de patience pour expliquer clairement la situation et amener les trois autres à prendre une décision éclairée…

Oui… Une fois encore je comprends tout à fait cette réaction. Autant réaliser les douze travaux d'Hercule, ce doit être nettement moins ardu et plus rapide…

Crabbe, Bulstrode et Goyle semblent inquiets de se voir ainsi entraînés vers un passage sombre et étroit, mais il suffit que Draco leur demande expressément d'y entrer pour qu'ils obéissent aveuglément.

Le professeur Snape marche en avant, d'un pas hâtif et il ne nous faut guère longtemps pour arriver dans la Salle de Réunion des Cachots, dans laquelle le trio d'idiots de Serpentard pénètre la bouche bée.

Il ne reste guère que Benjamin, Phillipa et Elinor dans la salle et nous allons, avec le professeur Snape, discrètement nous renseigner des mouvements qu'ils ont pu suivre sur la Carte.

Apparemment, il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire et Brandburgy vient tout juste de regagner son dortoir avec les Vaneck, les Thorpe et Taylor qui s'accrochent semble-t-il à ses basques.

Notre professeur les remercie de leur assiduité dans un travail aussi fastidieux, puis leur demande de bien vouloir nous excuser d'avoir à placer un Sort de Silence autour de notre groupe pour protéger notre conversation avec les Trolls.

Cela me semble un peu bizarre, car je ne vois pas en quoi il est gênant que cette conversation soit entendue. Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que ces trois là sont particulièrement obtus et il n'y a rien de secret dans les explications que le professeur va leur donner…

Bien entendu, Phillipa, Elinor et Benjamin acquiescent, ne posant aucune question même s'ils sont intrigués, et le professeur Snape se tourne vers le trio installé déjà dans une Alcôve. Cependant, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Ron entraîne notre prof dans l'alcôve opposée et se hâte de lui expliquer quelque chose.

De ma place, face au trio d'idiots, je vois le professeur Snape griffonner quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin qu'il donne à Maître Dobby, appelé par Ron. Enfin, quand le petit Elfe est parti, ils reviennent tous deux vers nous et s'installent à leur tour face à Goyle, Crabbe et Bulstrode.

Devant mon air intrigué, Ron se penche à mon oreille et me dit qu'il m'expliquera plus tard, pendant que notre professeur pose un second Sort de Silence autour de notre alcôve…

« Bien. Avant tout, je voudrais vous poser une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis trois jours. Portez-vous un Bracelet ? » demande le professeur Snape à Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode qui ont l'air mal à l'aise maintenant que leur professeur est installé à la même table qu'eux..

Cette question me surprend. Et je ne suis pas la seule à m'interroger sur son utilité, au vu de la réaction de Harry, Ron et Draco.

Bulstrode, elle, hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et tend son bras pour montrer un petit bracelet en fine maille d'or qui orne son poignet grassouillet.

Le professeur Snape lui sourit gentiment.

« Ce n'est pas de ce genre de Bracelet dont je parle, Mademoiselle Bulstrode. Mais d'un Bracelet épais, qui se porte au-dessus du coude et que vous ne pourriez enlever malgré tous vos efforts. » explique-t-il d'une voix douce.

A cette explication, une lueur de compréhension semble s'allumer dans le regard du trio d'imbéciles, à défaut de nous éclairer Harry, Ron, Draco et moi-même…

C'est un comble tout de même, que ces trois là comprennent alors que nous sommes dans le flou total !

« Ah… Un truc comme çui là. » fait effectivement Crabbe, en enlevant sa robe et en relevant haut la manche de son pull-over gris, pour nous montrer un bracelet de métal blanc, large de 2 centimètres et épais d'environ 5 millimètres, incrusté de petites émeraudes, reliées entre elles par un entrelacs compliqué de symboles noirs gravés dans le métal.

« Oui. Un Bracelet comme celui-là. » approuve notre professeur, dont les ailes du nez frémissent de colère sur son visage devenu très pâle.

Je ne sais pas en quoi consistent ces bracelets, mais je subodore que c'est quelque chose de mauvais…

De très mauvais, même, au vu de la réaction de notre professeur.

« Ouais ! J'en ai un aussi ! » s'exclame Goyle, en s'empressant également de nous montrer le sien, l'air fier et ravi.

A ses côtés, Crabbe sourit de toutes ses dents et tend la main pour serrer celle de Goyle qui ricane et secoue le bras de son compère avec grande satisfaction.

« Mademoiselle, Bulstrode ? En avez-vous un ? » s'enquiert de nouveau notre professeur, qui maîtrise visiblement ses émotions à grand peine.

« Oui, professeur. » répond-elle, l'air de se demander en quoi cette question semble si importante pour notre professeur de Potion.

« Depuis quand avez-vous cela ? » demande encore le Parrain de Draco et Harry, en regardant alternativement les membres du trio d'idiots.

« Bah… D'puis toujours. J'crois que j'suis né avec ! » répond Vincent Crabbe, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de ses deux camarades

« Ouais… Moi aussi. C'est parc'qu'ma famille est importante. » affirme Grégory Goyle en se rengorgeant, à l'instar de son ami Vincent et de Millicent Bulstrode.

« Eh bien. Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses… » déclare doucement notre professeur de Potion en se calant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Son regard exprime maintenant toute sa colère et les Trolls cessent de sourire.

Cette fois, ils ne comprennent pas la réaction de notre professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demande Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

« Que Nally avait raison, quand elle m'a affirmé dès sa première semaine d'enseignement, qu'elle se sentait incommodée par la Magie Noire à chaque fois qu'elle devait faire classe aux Sixièmes année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et particulièrement quand elle s'approchait de Vincent, Grégory et Millicent. Elle subodorait qu'ils portaient un artefact de Magie Noire mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel. Nous savons maintenant. Ceci est un « Bracelet de Fidélité » que j'appellerais plutôt un « Bracelet d'Esclavage »… Et je suis prêt à parier que leurs parents, tout au moins leurs pères, portent le même… » répond son Parrain, une lueur de franche fureur traversant son regard sombre..

Harry, Draco, Ron et moi nous regardons, l'air consterné. Jamais nous n'avons entendu parler d'une telle chose, mais nous en mesurons malgré tout quelques-unes des implications possibles…

Goyle, Bulstrode et Crabbe, eux, froncent les sourcils, visiblement perdus dans l'incompréhension totale…

« Vous voulez dire que… » commence Harry, avant de jeter un œil vers les trois Serpentards et de se raviser.

« Oui, Harry. Aucun d'eux ne peut prendre de réelle décision. Ils sont soumis à celui auquel ils sont liés. Quelqu'un leur a ôté toute liberté de penser. A peine peuvent-ils éprouver des émotions ou sentiments, à la condition que ceux-ci soient très forts… Leurs réactions sont motivées par celles de la personne à laquelle ils sont liés, à laquelle ils doivent obéissance… Ils peuvent travailler, fonder une famille et vivre sans être constamment auprès de leur… disons Marionnettiste, mais ils restent enchaînés à ses décisions, à ses ordres, à sa guidance perpétuelle. Ils n'iront pas au-delà de ce qui a été autorisé, même s'ils habitent à l'autre bout de la terre. Porter ce Bracelet, c'est presque pire que porter la Marque de Voldemort… Le Bracelet exerce une influence constante et plonge son porteur dans un état de semi-conscience parfois floue. Un peu comme s'ils vivaient dans un rêve constant… La seule chose qui soit vraiment claire pour eux, ce sont les ordres qu'ils ont reçus. Le reste, ils le vivent de façon plutôt mécanique, automatique, et leur cerveau tourne au ralenti… Ils doivent avoir peu de souvenirs et de nombreuses plages blanches dans leur cerveau… Et ils doivent faire des efforts intenses pour activer leur mémoire, ce qui explique leurs énormes difficultés d'apprentissage scolaire théorique… » explique son Parrain, les lèvres pincées.

« C'est dégueulasse ! Bordel, c'est dégueulasse ! » s'insurge Ron en se levant promptement pour tourner comme un lion en cage, à son habitude quand il est totalement révolté…

Pour un peu, j'en ferais autant. Parce qu'il a raison. C'est dégueulasse…

Il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

Dégueulasse…

On leur a ôté toute chance de réussite scolaire…

On leur a ôté leur libre arbitre…

Et je me sens infiniment triste pour ces deux garçons et cette fille qui n'ont jamais été libres…

Et honteuse aussi, de tout ce que j'ai pu penser d'eux…

A mes côtés, Draco a considérablement pâli et regarde ses camarades d'un œil nouveau lui aussi. Il n'est plus ni exaspéré, ni agacé, mais visiblement bouleversé et désolé pour eux.

Comme, Harry et Ron…

Comme notre professeur, que je sens en proie à une fureur monstrueuse contre celui qui a osé faire ça…

Bulstrode, Goyle et Crabbe, eux, semblent complètement largués. Ils regardent autour d'eux avec une avidité curieuse et en mangeant les petits gâteaux et les bonbons dont ils ont les poches bourrées, buvant à grand trait le jus de citrouille frais que le professeur Snape fait venir pour les aider à avaler le mélange pâteux et collant qui en résulte.

« Est-il possible de les débarrasser de… cette chose immonde… » s'enquiert Harry, d'une voix blanche.

« Seule, la personne à laquelle ils sont liés le peut. Et c'est un Contresort très difficile à réaliser. Il faut être trois pour défaire le Bracelet quand un seul suffit pour le poser » répond son Parrain, le visage crispé et pâle

« Alors il ne faut pas rêver ! Celui qui leur a fait ça ne voudra jamais le défaire ! Salopard ! On devrait lui rendre la pareille ! » explose encore Ron, d'une voix si forte que le trio devant nous sursaute, Vincent Crabbe en renversant même son jus de citrouille sur sa robe.

Dans un réflexe, je nettoie et sèche sa robe et il me décoche un sourire ravie en remerciement…

Un sourire d'enfant…

Et j'en ai le cœur qui se serre douloureusement dans la poitrine…

J'ai pensé tant de mal de lui et de ses deux camarades !

« Pas forcément. Celui qui les a liés n'est pas forcément celui à qui ils sont liés… » révèle le professeur Snape d'une voix nouée.

« Mon père !… C'est lui qui les a liés tous les trois n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est à moi que Vincent et Grégory sont liés ! Cela ne peut-être que cela ! Les pères de Vincent et Grégory sont aux ordres de mon père ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ses esclaves eux aussi ! » explose à son tour Draco, dont les yeux s'inondent de larmes, avant d'ajouter, visiblement dégoûté : « Et c'est à moi qu'ils ont été liés ! Je suis leur Marionnettiste à mon corps défendant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… C'est indéniable, à la façon dont ils ont réagi vendredi matin. Et à ce qu'ils ont dit surtout. » répond doucement son Parrain.

« On a jamais été pour l'autre… On a toujours été pour toi… » murmure-je, en me remémorant la scène…

« Oui. C'est cela, Hermione » approuve mon professeur, avant d'ajouter : « C'est à Draco qu'ils obéissent depuis toujours. C'est Draco qu'ils suivent. Pas Lucius, même si c'est lui qui leur a posé le Bracelet. »

« Et si Lucius Malfoy leur avait ordonné d'obéir à Draco en toute circonstance ? Est-ce possible ? » s'enquiert Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Lucius n'a pas pu donner cet ordre. C'est une limite imposée par ce Sort de Magie Noire. Les esclaves ne peuvent obéir qu'à la personne à laquelle ils sont liés. C'est à Lucius, que Crabbe et Goyle Senior obéissent, pas à Voldemort, même s'ils répondent à son appel. Ils le font, parce que Lucius le fait. Tout comme Vincent et Grégory ont suivi Draco à la table des Gryffondors. » explique son Parrain, la main crispée sur son gobelet de jus de citrouille.

« Alors pourquoi ces trois là sont-ils allés de leur propre chef voir Parkinson tout à l'heure ? » s'enquiert Harry en haussant un sourcil interrogatif

« Comment cela ? » demande en retour le professeur Snape visiblement étonné

Draco nous fait part de la visite que ses trois camarades ont rendue à Pansy Parkinson après le dîner.

« Mmmm… Tu ne leur as pas donné d'instruction claire depuis vendredi. Ils ont donc obéi à une instruction ancienne. » commente son Parrain

« Leur demander de faire plaisir à Pansy n'a jamais été une de mes instructions. » réplique cependant Draco avec une grimace.

« Mmmm…. Ils n'ont pas tiré cette notion de leur chapeau tout seul. A un moment ou un autre, tu as du dire quelque chose en ce sens. Cela peut être ancien, Draco. Toi, tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais eux, s'y réfèrent encore quand ils sont laissés livrés à eux-mêmes. Ils essayaient simplement de te satisfaire… Ils ne pensent et ne réagissent qu'en fonction de toi. Tu ne leur as pas donné d'ordre clair depuis vendredi, donc ils agissent en fonction des ordres que tu leur as donnés avant cette date. Par ailleurs, ils découvrent la notion de plaisir à travers toi, depuis vendredi également. Ils t'observent et découvrent que tu fais plaisir aux autres, que tu les aides… Ils t'imitent. Mais les seules personnes à qui ils peuvent essayer de faire plaisir ou aider, ce sont celles avec lesquelles ils ont eu des contacts avant vendredi. Car je suppose que tu ne leur as pas présenté tes nouveaux amis… » explique encore le professeur Snape, le front barré d'une ride de réflexion.

« C'est vrai… Je les ai négligés depuis… Merde ! Si j'avais su !… Et puis c'est vrai, je leur ai dit de rester avec Pansy et de l'aider mercredi dernier… C'était pour pouvoir aller rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la Salle d'Entraînement…» s'exclame Draco plus blême encore maintenant.

« Tu n'y peux rien, Draco. Tu ne savais pas. » fais-je remarquer, en posant ma main sur son bras pour le réconforter.

« Des esclaves !… Mon putain de père m'a lié à des esclaves ! Ils sont devenus ce qu'ils sont à cause de moi ! » s'exclame-t-il encore, furieux et malheureux

De nouvelles larmes coulent de ses yeux et ses trois camarades de maison le regardent, visiblement désarmés et totalement perdus.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Si j'avais connu ses intentions, j'aurais cherché à le dissuader de faire cela. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire une chose pareille… Et si je l'avais deviné depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard, je t'en aurais parlé dès ton entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Draco, ils ne sont pas devenus ce qu'ils sont à cause de toi, mais à cause de ton père… N'oublie pas cela. C'est lui qui leur a posé ces Bracelets. Pas toi…» lui explique doucement son Parrain, livide.

« Je sais… Si tu avais pu me tirer des pattes de mon père, je sais que tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps… Mais tu ne pouvais pas. Trop de vies dépendaient de toi… Je le sais… Et je ne t'en veux pas… C'est à lui que j'en veux. A mon père ! Mon putain de salopard de père qui empoisonne et détruit la vie de tous ceux qu'il approche !…» répond Draco en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux.

Merlin !

Je me demande comment un père peut faire vivre cela à son fils… Lui aliéner des esclaves. Asservir des êtres humains à son fils… Faire de lui un Marionnettiste malgré lui.

« Il faut les libérer !… Je veux qu'ils soient libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent pour eux-mêmes, pas pour moi, pas pour me faire plaisir, mais pour leur plaisir ! Quoi qu'ils fassent ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de ce qu'ils font ! Ni de ce qu'ils sont ! » s' exclame encore Draco en regardant son Parrain droit dans les yeux.

« Nous allons le faire Draco. Et nous devrons être attentifs à ce qu'ils feront et ce qu'ils deviendront car ce ne sera pas plus facile pour eux une fois qu'ils n'auront plus le Bracelet. Ils ont toujours été asservis. Ils auront besoin d'aide dans les premiers temps, comme un enfant qui apprend à marcher… Ils vont devoir tout ré-apprendre… Et ils risquent aussi de mal réagir sur le plan émotionnel… » répond son Parrain avec douceur

Draco hoche la tête et à son expression, il est clair qu'il ne laissera pas ces deux garçons livrés à eux-mêmes dans un monde dont ils ne connaissent finalement rien, puisqu'il a représenté leur seul univers pendant des années et des années…

« Et pour Millicent ? Est-elle liée à Vincent ? » s'enquiert Harry en se souvenant sans doute des réponses de la Serpentard aux récriminations de Parkinson et ses: « J'vais avec Vincent » butés…

« Mmmm… Je ne crois pas… Cette réaction est plutôt liée à de très forts sentiments qu'elle éprouve envers Vincent. Mmmm… Le père de Mademoiselle Bulstrode est un sous-fifre de Lucius, lui aussi. Il ne l'a pas enrôlé dans les Mangemorts, car Hadar est de constitution fragile et de peu de puissance magique et durant les attaques il serait un fardeau plus qu'autre chose… Mais je ne doute pas un instant qu'il lui rende par ailleurs d'immenses services. Un homme de main personnel, qui doit travailler uniquement pour son compte. Lucius n'aurait jamais accepté que la fille de son esclave soit asservie à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ou un membre de sa famille… » répond son Parrain, en jetant de temps à autre un regard vers Millicent Bulstrode qui, elle, s'intéresse de très près à Vincent.

« Alors comment savoir à qui elle est liée ? » demande Ron, très courroucé encore, mais qui a repris la maîtrise totale de ses réactions.

« En lui demandant, peut-être ? » fais-je, avant de me tourner vers la jeune fille disgracieuse : « Avec qui irais-tu si cette personne te le demandait, à part Vincent ? »

« Bah… Draco ou Pansy. Mais Pansy m'a dit qu'elle voulait plus jamais me voir… Alors maintenant, j'irais seulement avec Draco… Sauf si Draco dit que je dois retourner avec Pansy… » répond Bulstrode avec une certaine indifférence.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Peut-elle être liée à deux personnes ? A-t-il pu faire ça et si oui, pourquoi ? » demande Draco, pâle et tremblant d'une rage froide dirigée vers son père

« Non. Il est impossible de lier quelqu'un à deux personnes. Elle est seulement liée à toi, Draco. Du moins je le crois. Car si elle avait été liée à Pansy, Edgar Parkinson s'en serait vanté. Il n'a jamais su faire preuve de discrétion quand il obtenait des faveurs de Lucius ou de Voldemort… Cependant, si Millicent déclare qu'elle pourrait suivre Pansy, c'est que tu l'auras sans aucun doute ordonné. Et elle n'a pas obéi à Pansy, elle n'est pas restée avec elle vendredi. Elle devait donc se référer à un ordre ancien en restant la majeure partie du temps auprès d'elle. » répond son Parrain, en fronçant les sourcils..

« Alors c'est très ancien car je ne m'en souviens pas. Millicent a toujours été en compagnie de Pansy. Possible que je lui aie ordonné cela quand nous étions tout petit. Je les côtoie tous depuis plus de dix ans…Quoique….Non, tu as raison. Millicent me collait souvent et je la renvoyais toujours vers Pansy… » explique Draco, toujours aussi livide de colère et de tristesse mêlée.

« Mmmm… Oui… J'imagine assez bien, oui… Quand vous étiez petits, tu n'avais pas envie de jouer avec les petites filles et tu ordonnais à Millicent d'aller s'amuser avec Pansy, sans plus t'occuper d'elle et depuis que vous êtes à Poudlard, cela continuait, pour les devoirs et les loisirs. Tu l'as négligée, depuis toujours en fait… Cependant, maintenant qu'elle a grandi et qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour Vincent, quand Vincent s'est levé pour aller avec toi, elle a pu penser que c'est lui qu'elle suivait alors qu'en réalité, elle suivait son Marionnettiste… Mmmm… Oui… Parce que ce qu'elle éprouve pour Vincent est plus fort que ce qu'elle éprouve pour toi et que tu ne lui donnes jamais ou presque d'ordre direct, elle peut tout à fait réagir ainsi… Les sentiments et émotions des sujets asservis par un Bracelet sont confus, embrouillés… Elle était l'amie de Pansy parce que tu lui as ordonné de l'être autrefois mais maintenant que tu ne côtoies plus Pansy, elle revient vers toi en se référant à Vincent…» analyse le professeur Snape

« Et si ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle est liée ? Si c'est à mon père ? » s'enquiert Draco, avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Alors Lucius l'aura sans doute négligée depuis toujours ou presque. Peut-être ne comptait-il pas se servir d'elle avant longtemps. Nous le saurons bientôt, car nous allons aussi tâcher de la libérer de ce Bracelet. » répond son Parrain, d'un ton ferme et déterminé.

« Oui… Et le plus tôt ce sera fait, le mieux ce sera. » affirme Draco qui semble tout à fait décidé à briser le lien qui l'unit à ses trois camarades le plus rapidement possible.

« Je vais aller chercher Albus. Nous aurons besoin de lui. Restez ici. Nous ne serons pas longs à revenir. Oui, il faut faire cela ici. Nous aurons toute la place qu'il faut et c'est sans doute l'endroit le plus discret et le plus sécurisé de Poudlard… » décide le professeur Snape, en se levant pour aller emprunter le passage secret.

« J'espère que le Contresort va leur débloquer le cerveau et leur libérer quelques neurones en même temps, qu'il va les délier de ta personne la fouine. » fait presque aussitôt remarquer Ron en se tournant vers Draco

Et je sais qu'il est sincère, qu'il ne dit pas cela comme une mauvaise blague…

« Oui… Moi aussi… » acquiesce Draco en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais.

Quant à moi, je me demande s'ils seront un jour capables de penser par eux-mêmes et comment ils réagiront en ressentant des émotions qui ont été bridées pendant de longues, très longues années…

OoOoOoO

...**Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

**...Alors n'hésitez pas!...**

**...**


	17. Âmes Meurtries  Âmes Rebelles 1

**Disclaimer Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**...**

**Merci à Mystical, ma super Bêta géniale!**

**...**

...Réponse pour - **Ombre - Fire666 - **sur mon forum...

...

**Âmes Meurtries – Âmes Rebelles**

**Lundi 4 novembre 1996**

**Acte 1 : Âmes Meurtries**

**Harry**

07H35

J'ai du mal à émerger ce matin.

Il faut dire que finalement, Hermione, Ron, Draco et moi n'avons pas pu dormir beaucoup.

Nous ne sommes pas les seuls d'ailleurs. Phillipa et Benjamin, mis dans la confidence des évènements, ont prolongé leur tour de garde auprès de la Carte jusque passé 03H00, pendant que nous nous occupions de Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode avec les professeurs Snape et Dumbledore.

Il avait raison, notre prof de Potion. Le Contre-Sort du Bracelet est ardu.

Mais plus ardu encore a été le choc physique et émotionnel éprouvé par les trois Marionnettes qu'il avait créées…

Merlin !

Je crois que je verrais toute ma vie le regard blessé de Millicent Bulstrode, le visage égaré de Vincent Crabbe et celui hébété de Grégory Goyle… Sans compter que j'entendrais sûrement tout aussi longtemps, les sanglots déchirants qui ont suivi….

Des gosses…

Des gamins traumatisés, amputés de leur enfance et de leur adolescence, qu'ils ont traversées dans un mauvais rêve…

Car leurs souvenirs les plus vigoureux, sont ceux de leur toute petite enfance…

Les dix dernières années, ne sont que des flashs, des bribes de souvenirs complètement flous qu'ils ne se souviennent pas avoir réellement vécus…

C'est à peine s'ils ont reconnu Draco… Et encore, il leur a fallu du temps…

Ils avaient six ans, quand Lucius Malfoy leur a posé le Bracelet, ils croyaient en avoir encore six quand nous le leur avons ôté…

Et pour les préserver, il a fallu les endormir et ils resteront à dormir dans une salle annexe à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que nous ayons assez de temps à leur consacrer pour les aider à surmonter cette terrible épreuve.

Draco surtout, qui devra sans doute mettre ses souvenirs à contribution pour répondre aux questions qu'ils ne manqueront sûrement pas de poser. S'ils peuvent en poser...

Draco, qui est lui aussi largement perturbé par tout cela…

Comme s'il n'avait pas eu déjà assez à surmonter !

Putain de Lucius Malfoy !

J'espère qu'il pourrira le reste de sa vie à Azkaban !

Non, nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi, même avec le Chronomètre Magique à notre disposition.

Et ce matin, je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à rire des sottises de Seamus qui imite un singe pour faire rire la galerie…

Ça me fait trop penser à Goyle et Crabbe, que nous surnommions les « Gorilles » à cause de leur façon de se mouvoir… Pataude et Maladroite… Et Millicent aussi…

Les pauvres gars…

La pauvre fille…

Comment l'esprit d'un enfant de six ans aurait-il pu contrôler correctement le corps lourd et empâté d'un garçon ou d'une fille de seize ans et d'un mètre quatre-vingts ?

L'une des conséquences du Bracelet….

En privant les Marionnettes de vie réelle, en bloquant leur esprit de décision et leur développement intellectuel, en les empêchant de ressentir leurs émotions et leurs sentiments, il génère un vide affectif que les porteurs de Bracelet tentent de combler par la nourriture et les sucreries, seules sources de plaisir qui leur sont accordées…

Avec la jouissance sexuelle, ce qui peut conduire à une hyper activité masturbatoire ou sexuelle, uniquement destinée à éprouver un plaisir brut, primitif, quasi bestial…

Pas d'érotisme, pas de fantasme, pas d'amour, pas de tendresse ni de désir…

Juste du sexe mécanique, dénué de sentiment dont le seul but est d'atteindre l'état euphorique post-orgasmique…

Un besoin qui aurait pu devenir frénétique, irrépressiblement impulsif et les mener au viol de corps déshumanisés et chosifiés…

Du moins, c'est ce que le professeur Snape nous a expliqué en réponse aux nombreuses questions d'Hermione…

Merlin !

Saloperie d'Artefact !

Salopard de Lucius !

Heureusement, selon Draco, Crabbe et Goyle ne se sont pas encore vraiment intéressés aux filles… Peut-être parce que leur âge mental n'est pas en adéquation avec leur maturité physique…

« Mais ils commençaient à se masturber sérieusement, au moins plusieurs fois par nuit et peut-être aussi par jour… » a-t-il ajouté en rougissant, précisant qu'ils ne mettaient pas de Sort de Silence autour de leur lit.

Ils ne devaient pas y penser, tout simplement…

Quant à Millicent, nous ne savons pas où elle en était exactement, mais il est clair qu'elle commençait à ressentir ses premiers émois « amoureux », si l'on considère son intérêt pour Vincent…

Pauvre fille…

Pauvres gars…

Je suis heureux d'avoir contribué à leur libération.

Car, oui, Ron, Hermione et moi nous sommes relayés pour apporter notre aide, sur les instructions du professeur Dumbledore qui coordonnait toute l'opération, unifiant tour à tour notre puissance magique à celle du professeur Snape et de Draco, pour briser le Sortilège et le Bracelet…

Je serais aussi heureux, de les aider à se reconstruire, à rattraper un peu de ces dix années qu'ils ont vécues de tellement loin…

Et j'espère sincèrement que tous les trois se remettront et qu'ils pourront un jour avoir une vie à peu près normale, malgré leur âme meurtrie…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

09H35

Pompom me l'a dit tout à l'heure : le jeune Cooper n'a pas mangé ce matin…

Encore une fois…

Il a si peu mangé, à peine un bol de potage depuis vendredi, qu'elle menace de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste…

Heureusement, j'ai pu la persuader d'attendre encore un peu.

D'attendre ce soir, quand son père aura été libéré d'Azkaban et que je pourrais lui dire qu'une partie du cauchemar est finie…

Il ne verra plus sa mère, morte au Terrier.

Mais il reverra son père.

Demain soir…

J'irais chercher son père pour qu'il le voit demain soir…

Albus lui accordera sans doute cette faveur, comme il m'a permis d'emmener Hermione en France hier…

J'étais heureux alors… Oui, la soirée a été agréable, malgré les inévitables larmes des adieux et l'inquiétude de ses parents…

C'était agréable car c'était chaleureux et plein d'amour…

Mais aussitôt notre retour, les choses ont viré au cauchemar…

Merlin !

Lucius est vraiment la plus effroyable ordure de ce monde, à égalité avec Voldemort !

Imposer un « Bracelet de Fidélité » à un adulte est déjà une horreur sans nom, le faire à un enfant est une monstruosité absolue…

Si j'avais su une telle chose, j'aurais envoyé mon rôle d'Espion au diable et j'aurais sauvé ces enfants et Draco…

Je l'aurais fait, oui…

Et je frémis à la pensée de ce que j'aurais pu faire à Lucius sous le coup de la colère… Mieux vaut éviter de penser à cela… Je suis bien trop furieux encore…

Il faut penser à l'avenir… Et surtout à celui des enfants…

Oui, penser aux enfants…

Cette nuit, nous avons libéré Vincent, Grégory et Millicent de ce lien immonde, mais aucun n'est encore vraiment libre et je mettrais toute mon énergie ces prochains mois pour les aider à retrouver leur équilibre et leurs ailes.

A prendre leur envol…

Mais avant, je dois aider le jeune Franck Cooper.

Il doit manger…

Il doit pouvoir enterrer sa mère et commencer son deuil…

Le corps de cette pauvre femme repose encore à la morgue de Ste Mangouste car il n'y a nulle famille, nul ami pour organiser les obsèques…

Mais son mari va être libéré ce soir. Je sais qu'Albus et Arthur vont l'aider dans ses difficiles démarches, moi, j'accompagnerai son fils autant que je le peux…

Pauvre homme…

Pauvre garçon…

Des victimes de Voldemort…

La liste en est si longue !

Et ce ne sont pas les morts qui sont le plus à plaindre…

Ce sont les vivants dont l'âme est meurtrie pour toujours et qui vont devoir réapprendre à vivre avec leurs blessures et leur souffrance…

Comme Ralph Seymour, qui a maintenant une jambe en moins.

Comme Draco, Harry et Neville qui ont payé eux aussi un lourd tribut et qui ont maintenant leur jeunesse gâchée par la guerre.

Comme Hermione et Ronald qui culpabilisent également après les combats d'Halloween…

Et tant d'autres…

Tant d'autres…

Dont je fais partie, comme Nally, comme tous ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Je doute que le nom d'un seul sorcier de Grande Bretagne échappe finalement à cette liste quand cette terrible guerre sera finie…

Mais il n'est pas temps de s'attarder sur cela. Il n'est pas temps de se lamenter.

Il faut oublier les blessures et les meurtrissures. Il faut les laisser de côté pour continuer à combattre.

Pour aider celles et ceux qui en ont besoin…

Comme Franck Cooper…

Pauvre garçon…

Il faut qu'il mange !

Alors tant pis ! Je ne vais pas attendre ce soir !

Je vais aller le voir aussitôt le cours terminé pour lui révéler que ce soir son père sera libre et qu'il pourra le voir…

Cela mettra au moins un peu de baume sur son âme meurtrie et peut-être acceptera-t-il de se nourrir enfin…

OoOoOoO

**Narcissa**

11H08

Il gémit et pleure dans son sommeil.

Mitchell Davies, le Médicomage, a dit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures, alors Molly et moi avons convaincu ses parents d'aller se reposer un peu, leur promettant que nous irions les chercher au moindre signe de réveil…

Je le veille depuis deux heures…

Je lui bassine le front avec un linge humide et frais.

Je lui tiens la main, pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul dans son sommeil.

Je lui administre ses Potions ou lui fais boire un peu d'eau.

Tout ce que je peux faire pour le soulager un peu de sa souffrance et de sa peine…

Pauvre jeune homme…

C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie !

Dès que Dobby est revenu de Poudlard où Harry l'avait appelé, Nally l'a envoyé là-bas, au Manoir, avec une fiole de Goutte Du Mort Vivant et une bague…

Caché sous une Cape d'Invisibilité, Dobby a pu administrer la Potion à ce jeune homme qui reposait seul dans une tente. Il a ensuite passé la bague à son doigt et elle est devenue invisible aux regards, puis il a attendu un peu et, sur l'ordre de Nally, il a émis une sorte de râle, au passage d'un Mangemort, lequel est entré dans la tente et a constaté le « décès » du jeune homme…

Dobby est parti tranquillement, s'éloignant du Manoir et des tentes avant de Transplaner pour revenir ici.

Pendant ce temps, les Mangemorts ont décidé de se débarrasser de la « dépouille », jetant le corps dans un fossé, loin du Manoir, loin de chez lui où ces scélérats n'ont même pas eu la décence de le renvoyer pour que sa famille et ses amis puissent le pleurer et l'enterrer comme il se doit…

Si Nally n'avait pris la précaution de lui faire passer une Bague de Communication au doigt, jamais il n'aurait été retrouvé et ses restes auraient nourri les charognards d'une lointaine campagne désolée…

Et quand elle l'a ramené, avec les Elfes qui l'ont aidé à le porter, il n'était plus qu'un corps brisé, malade et souillé, rattaché à la vie par un fil ténu…

Mitchell Davies et Augusta se sont activés pendant plus de quatre heures autour de lui, pour remettre ses os en place, soigner les plaies infectées et sa pneumonie…

Ils lui ont fait ingurgiter des potions de soins pour ressouder ses fractures, pour combattre l'infection et l'anémie, pour le réhydrater et le nourrir…

Ils ont soigné son corps, lui ont insufflé de l'énergie pour combattre la mort et la maladie…

Mais son corps a été si brisé que nombre de ses os s'en souviendront et le feront souffrir à chaque intempérie.

Et quand il reviendra à lui, il faudra aussi soigner son esprit…

Il voulait mourir…

Nally nous l'a dit…

Il n'a pas combattu au Manoir.

Il s'est envolé dans le ciel, a slalomé un temps dans les FeuxFous, puis s'est volontairement jeté, à pleine vitesse, dans le plus grand des sapins du Parc qui a disloqué son corps et meurtri sa chair…

Elle l'a vu…

Elle a senti sa détresse également, sans rien pouvoir faire pour lui car elle devait veiller sur les garçons et sur Hermione…

Harry, Ronald et Neville l'ignorent, tout comme Hermione et mon fils…

Et ils doivent encore l'ignorer pour l'heure…

Nally n'a pas voulu ajouter à leur culpabilité, ils s'en veulent déjà tellement des morts et des blessés qu'il y a eu là-bas au Manoir, au soir d'Halloween…

Mais ils sauront tout ce soir, quand Roger Greengrass se sera réveillé…

Elle leur fera savoir qu'il est mort pour les Mangemorts et le Monstre, mais vivant pour ses parents et ses sœurs…

Que même si son âme est meurtrie par cette terrible expérience, il pourra surmonter cette épreuve et retrouver le goût de vivre…

Du moins, je l'espère du plus profond de mon cœur…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

12H23

Décidément, le déjeuner a un goût insipide ce midi.

Le manque de sommeil sans doute…

J'ai l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, quand je ne dormais, ni ne mangeais plus et que je ne pouvais fonctionner qu'à la Potion Revitalisante Renforcée.

J'ai traversé la matinée dans un brouillard.

Pourquoi faut-il, à chaque fois que je pense être libéré de lui, que mon ordure de père se rappelle à moi ?

Que vais-je encore découvrir comme saloperies sur son compte ?

Ai-je enfin atteint le summum des horreurs qu'il a commises ou dois-je encore m'attendre à pire ?

Pourquoi est-il ainsi ? Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

N'y a-t-il vraiment rien de bon en lui ?

N'est-il que cruauté et noirceur ?

Est-il né aussi mauvais et inhumain ?

A-t-il été forgé ainsi dans son enfance comme il a voulu le faire avec moi ?

Si c'est cela, pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas sorti ? Je l'ai bien fait, moi…

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait à me donner une seule bonne excuse, une seule explication acceptable à son impitoyable sadisme …

Et quand bien même, voudrais-je l'entendre ?

Pourrais-je lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, tout le mal qu'il a fait à ma mère et aux autres ?…

Il ne laisse dans son sillage que des cadavres ou des âmes blessées, meurtries à jamais…

Je me suis défait de son emprise, je me reconstruis chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, à chacun de mes souffles…

Mais je ne pourrais jamais réparer complètement ceux qu'il a détruit et cela me fait mal…

Me fera toujours mal…

Millicent, Vincent, Grégory… et tant d'autres que je ne connais pas, ont eu à souffrir directement ou indirectement de ses malveillances, de sa cruauté, de ses tortures !

De ses vices…

Je croyais Voldemort seul coupable… Je le croyais seul fautif de mon malheur…

Je croyais que c'était lui qui avait fait de mon père ce qu'il est…

Mais ce n'est pas vrai…

Je dois me résoudre aujourd'hui à ouvrir complètement les yeux, de ne plus chercher d'explication oiseuse ni d'excuse bancale aux agissements de mon père, à son esprit pervers et sadique.

Car il a pris ses décisions. Il a choisi son chemin.

Il a choisi de prendre son plaisir dans la souffrance et la torture de ses victimes.

Il a choisi de se délecter des larmes et de la douleur d'autrui.

Il a choisi d'asservir des êtres à ses désirs, à sa volonté cruelle…

Oui, je dois le reconnaître.

Je dois accepter de vivre avec cette vérité.

Mon père est un Monstre !

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

16H52

Ils sont tous là, rassemblés autour de moi qui me suis agenouillé au bord de cette tombe creusée dans la terre riche et sombre d'une clairière de la forêt interdite.

Ils sont tous là.

Tout le Comité. Miho Kido et Alioth Vila aussi.

Serpentards et Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Gryffondors qui se tiennent la main et font cercle pour enterrer la tête de mon cheval ailé. Sans que j'aie eu à leur demander d'être là, de venir avec moi.

Et j'ai le sentiment que c'est autre chose que nous enterrons en réalité.

La sensation puissance et oppressante que c'est notre enfance, notre innocence vierge et pure que nous enfouissons sous la terre, comme un trésor que nous voulons dérober aux regards, à la vilenie du monde qui nous entoure…

Qui suis-je pour eux ?

Mon père est mort, empoisonné par ma mère…

Je suis le fils de cette criminelle qui me disait souvent que mon père était un homme bon et compatissant.

Est-ce la vérité ?

Est-ce un mensonge ?

Comment savoir, quand j'ignore où se trouvent mes racines ?

Nous avons si souvent déménagé et je ne sais même pas où je suis né…

Ils sont tous là.

Poufsouffles et Gryffondors, Serpentards et Serdaigles, pour me soutenir dans mon chagrin. Ils savent que je suis le fils d'une meurtrière capable de les empoisonner sans remords, qui le fera un jour peut-être …

Qui suis-je pour eux ?

Je ne suis plus innocent.

Je n'ai plus une âme vierge et pure…

C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas combattre…

Parce qu'il y a trop de colère en moi…

Tant de colère que j'ai peur de ne pas savoir la maîtriser…

Je la sens parfois monter en moi comme une vague monstrueuse, une déferlante puissante, un raz de marée qui détruirait tout sur son passage si j'en perdais le contrôle et la laissais me submerger…

Ils sont tous là.

Serdaigles et Serpentards, Gryffondors et Poufsouffles, pour m'offrir leur sympathie, de la chaleur pour soulager ma peine, dans cet instant difficile.

Qui suis-je pour eux ?

Ils connaissent tout de mon chagrin mais ignorent tout de cette peur qui meurtrie mon âme et mon cœur…

Je voudrais pouvoir déployer mes ailes et m'envoler dans le ciel, comme le faisait Aristophane mon beau cheval ailé, m'éloigner loin de ma mère, loin de l'Ecosse, loin de cette Terre où j'ai peur de m'endormir la nuit et de mourir assassiné dans mon sommeil…

Ils sont tous là.

Gryffondors et Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Serpentards, qui unissent leurs voix et la puissance de leur magie pour soulever la terre lourde et si riche. Ils en recouvrent la dépouille de mon beau cheval aux ailes brisées qui dormira pour toujours dans cette clairière de la forêt.

Qui suis-je pour eux ?

Je regarde leurs visages, graves et tristes dans la lueur du soleil couchant et l'ombre des hauts arbres qui descend.

Je reçois une accolade des garçons qui m'offrent un sourire triste mais sincère et généreux….

Je reçois un baiser sur la joue des filles qui m'offrent un sourire triste mais tendre et doux…

Je reçois une forte tape sur mon épaule de la main lourde du professeur Hagrid qui m'offre un sourire triste mais chaleureux et compatissant.

Je reçois une fillette qui saute dans mes bras, serrant sur son cœur un lapin en peluche défraîchie et qui me glisse doucement à l'oreille :

« Tu es notre ami et nous t'aimons »

Et une larme coule sur ma joue. Une larme unique. Une larme émue. Une larme qui évacue l'amertume et la crainte de la solitude.

Et la douleur dans mon cœur s'apaise, la colère refoule…

Car ils sont tous là.

Il n'y a plus de Gryffondors, plus de Serpentards, plus de Poufsouffles, plus de Serdaigles…

Il n'y a que des amis, des garçons et des filles qui pansent eux aussi une souffrance qui meurtrie leur âme et leur cœur.

Il n'y a que des amis, des filles et des garçons, unis pour combattre la vilenie de notre monde.

Et dans la chaleur de leurs regards, je sais qui ils sont …

Ils sont mes amis…

Et je les suis hors du cimetière des animaux, dans la lumière vive de leurs baguettes, Miho accroché à mon cou, Alioth accroché à ma main.

Je les suis jusqu'à la cabane de notre professeur, qui a installé devant sa porte une longue planche sur des tréteaux et nous offre un thé à la lueur de flambeaux aux flammes vives qui tremblent dans le petit vent piquant de l'automne.

Je bois le thé, chaud et parfumé..

J'écoute les conversations.

Je réponds aux sourires.

Je sens des petites griffes qui s'accrochent au bas de mon pantalon et égratignent à peine ma cheville.

Alors je me penche sous la table bancale et je vois une toute petite chose dont les yeux brillent dans la nuit.

Je tends la main, je la caresse, je la prends doucement et je la ramène dans la lumière.

C'est un chaton à la robe roux clair.

Un minuscule chaton malingre et maladroit qui tient dans la seule paume de ma main.

Un minuscule chaton, que le professeur Hagrid a sorti du lac où quelqu'un l'avait jeté pour le noyer et qu'il a nourri au biberon.

Un minuscule chaton tremblant qui miaule en me fixant d'un regard suppliant et tend vers moi sa petite tête pour une caresse.

Le professeur Hagrid m'offre de le garder si je le souhaite.

Je souris et accepte ce nouveau petit compagnon puis me tourne vers Miho et lui demande de lui donner un nom.

Elle fronce les sourcils, penche la tête vers Plumki.

« Fauve ! » propose-t-elle en éclatant de rire

Fauve…

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je souris.

Fauve…

Tel sera le nom de mon minuscule chaton…

Mon minuscule chaton qui frotte doucement sa fourrure sous mon menton quand je le ramène dans le creux de mon cou pour le réchauffer…

Et je me sens une bouffée de tendresse pour cette petite boule de poils, fragile et douce, qui ronronne contre mon cœur et apaise le chagrin de mon âme blessée.

OoOoOoO

**Arthur**

17H19

J'ai tenu à rentrer tôt ce soir, malgré tout le travail que nous avons au Ministère.

Car je voulais être présent, pour accueillir nos premiers invités au refuge.

Mes fils et leurs amis, aidés de Byddo, Dobby et des Elfes de Narcissa Black, ont vraiment bien travaillé. Les nouvelles pièces ajoutées à la maison sont claires et agréables, le salon tout comme la salle à manger et la cuisine, a été agrandi et se prolonge même d'une véranda lumineuse…

Maintenant que j'ai fait le tour du propriétaire et que le cocktail de bienvenu est prêt, la table mise pour notre dîner, j'attends.

Je fais les cent pas devant l'entrée du jardin, sous le regard curieux d'une Elfe de Maison que Dobby a amené hier soir. Je lui ai demandé de venir avec Byddo, pour accueillir nos invités, prendre leurs bagages, les emmener dans la chambre désignée et les défaire aussitôt.

Pour que chacun se sente bienvenu et ait la sensation de rentrer à la maison, après sa journée de travail.

Je fais les cent pas sous le regard tendre de Molly qui a mis sa plus jolie robe pour faire honneur à nos invités…

Le crac d'un Transplanage.

C'est Terry qui arrive le premier.

Il n'a pas grand bagage avec lui. Un sac contenant ses quelques vêtements et ses livres que Byddo s'empresse d'emporter à la maison.

Il sourit et nous serre chaleureusement la main. Et nous bavardons en attendant les autres…

Il nous dit qu'il a envoyé une lettre à ses parents, dans laquelle il leur propose de les rencontrer dans un lieu public et qu'il espère une réponse favorable…

Pauvre garçon.

Je vois bien, derrière son attitude désinvolte et son visage décontracté, au petit pincement au coin de sa bouche, qu'il craint une réponse négative et même l'absence de réponse…

Et je me sens égoïstement heureux de n'avoir plus aucun différent avec mes fils. C'était une telle déchirure, quand Percy nous avait tourné le dos…

Le crac d'un Transplanage.

Viktor a l'air gêné, quand il nous serre la main et balbutie quelques mots de remerciements en rougissant un peu.

Terry lui demande des nouvelles de son entrevue avec son entraîneur. Il balaye la question d'un geste négligent de la main et répond qu'il préfère ne pas en parler, que cela appartient au passé et que pour lui la page est tournée.

Pauvre garçon.

Je vois bien, derrière son apparente indifférence, à la fugace lueur de tristesse dans son regard, qu'il n'est pas insensible au sujet, qu'il est peiné d'avoir quitté son équipe et de voir son avenir professionnel contrarié.

Et je me sens égoïstement heureux de ne pas avoir eu à faire un choix aussi douloureux, d'avoir au contraire bénéficié d'une promotion et d'une belle augmentation…

Le crac d'un Transplanage.

Augusta rajuste son chapeau et s'avance vers nous d'un pas décidé. Elle nous salue d'une voix forte et cordiale, s'enquiert de notre santé et s'en va vite s'affairer pour préparer l'arrivée des blessés.

Pauvre femme.

Je vois bien, derrière son attitude digne et fière, à ses rides prématurées, tout le chagrin et les soucis qu'elle s'est faits durant ces dernières années pour son fils et sa belle fille et d'avoir eu à élever seule Neville.

Et je me sens égoïstement heureux, d'avoir mon épouse et tous mes enfants en bonne santé.

Le crac d'un Transplanage.

Narcissa Black est accompagnée de ses Elfes qui rejoignent vite Byddo et Dyna avec des bagages qui n'appartiennent pas à leur maîtresse. Elle nous gratifie d'un sourire doux et tranquille, nous serre la main et nous adresse à chacun un mot gentil.

Pauvre femme.

Je vois bien, derrière son apparente sérénité et sa joie sincère, au léger tremblement de ses mains et la pâleur de son visage, qu'elle n'est pas complètement remise des épreuves endurées depuis son mariage avec Lucius et du cauchemar qu'elle a eu à vivre durant ces derniers mois

Et je me sens égoïstement heureux, de mon union heureuse avec Molly, de notre bonheur serein et tranquille.

Les pétarades d'une moto.

Remus la pose en douceur puis aide Anna Seymour à descendre du Side-Car. Elle reprend son fils des bras de Tonks et le serre sur son cœur avant de lire l'adresse du Terrier sur un parchemin que Remus détruit aussitôt après.

Pauvre femme.

Je vois bien, derrière son sourire timide, aux larmes qu'elle tâche de ravaler, qu'elle tremble encore au souvenir des Vengeurs qui les ont menacés, elle et son petit garçon et qu'elle s'inquiète de revoir son mari blessé lors de l'attaque de notre maison…

Et je me sens égoïstement heureux que chacun dans ma famille sache défendre sa vie, que nous soyons sains et saufs malgré la terrible bataille qui s'est abattue sur le Terrier…

Le crac d'un Transplanage.

Bill et Fleur escortent les Greengrass qui nous remercient pour l'hospitalité et la sécurité que nous leur offrons. Ils lisent le parchemin que Bill enflamme ensuite, puis se hâtent vers la maison où leur fils va arriver par Portoloin avec les jumeaux et Mitchell Davies, directement dans la chambre où des soins attentifs lui seront prodigués.

Pauvres gens.

Je vois bien, derrière leur calme apparent, à l'affaissement de leurs épaules et à leur regard fuyant, qu'ils se sentent honteux de la marque sur le bras de leur fils et qu'ils souffrent autant qu'il souffre dans sa chair et dans son âme.

Et je me sens égoïstement heureux d'avoir su faire front, sans jamais céder au chantage et aux pressions, d'avoir fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix dès la première heure et bénéficié de sa protection.

Le crac d'un Transplanage.

Charly escorte James Cooper, qui a l'air un peu perdu et cligne des yeux sous la lueur de la baguette éclairant le parchemin que lui fait lire Molly.

Et je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il relève brusquement la tête pour regarder le Terrier et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il a du mal à déglutir et tremble de la tête au pied. Il n'ose plus nous regarder. Il bafouille des mots d'excuse puis se met à sangloter.

Pauvre homme.

Je suis bouleversé de voir son chagrin.

Je lui ouvre la barrière et je l'invite à entrer.

Je l'accompagne jusqu'au petit bois où son épouse est tombée. Je le laisse épuiser ses larmes et l'emmène au salon, où je le laisse aux mains expertes d'Augusta qui s'empresse de lui faire visiter la maison.

Et je retourne vers l'entrée du jardin où je retrouve Molly qui m'ouvre ses bras. Je la serre sur mon cœur et j'embrasse ses cheveux. Je respire son odeur et je me sens de nouveau égoïstement apaisé et heureux.

Le crac d'un Transplanage.

Severus et Nally soutiennent Ralph Seymour.

Et je vois son regard grave et lourd d'anxiété. Sa voix est mal assurée quand il se présente à nous, quand il exprime ses regrets.

Pauvre homme.

Je suis désolé qu'il soit amputé.

Je lui ouvre la barrière et l'invite à entrer.

Il inspire profondément, assure sa prise sur ses béquilles et s'avance dans le jardin. Il s'arrête aussitôt la barrière passée et pour la première fois, lève les yeux sur le Terrier. Un frisson parcourt son échine et une larme coule sur sa joue.

Puis il tombe à genou et ouvre les bras, pour accueillir son petit garçon qui court vers lui.

Et quand son épouse le rejoint, nous les laissons enlacés tous les trois, pour qu'ils pansent leurs blessures à l'abri des regards indiscrets…

Nous allons vers la maison, où ils nous rejoindront tout à l'heure.

Nous allons vers la maison, où ils pourront reconstruire leur bonheur…

OoOoOoO

...

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ! ...**

...

...


	18. Âmes Meurtries Âmes Rebelles 2

Disclaimer cf chapitre 1

...

...Merci à ma super bêta, Mystical

...

..Pour me faire pardonner le chapitre précédent, tristounet et pas très réussi...

...Je vous offre la suite le ême jour!...

Bisous!

...

**Âmes Meurtries – Âmes Rebelles**

**Acte 2 : Âmes Rebelles**

**Ron**

18H14

De retour de chez Hagrid, nous grimpons quatre à quatre les marches du perron et nous engouffrons bien vite dans le Grand Hall pour échapper au vent piquant qui forcit.

Rusard nous regarde entrer, l'œil méfiant et en caressant sa chatte.

Il m'agace celui-là, à toujours être dans nos pattes depuis quelques jours ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire un pas dans les couloirs sans qu'il soit là, à roder et à nous regarder d'un œil torve et méfiant…

On dirait que nous sommes les seuls élèves de Poudlard !

Nous passons devant lui, en direction de la Grande Salle, mais nous avons à peine fait trois pas, qu'une voix féminine, interpelle Blaise.

Tout comme les autres, je me retourne vivement vers le Grand Escalier, en reconnaissant la voix cassante de sa mère.

Elle est accompagnée du professeur Dumbledore et, perchée sur de très hauts talons aiguille, elle se tient sur le palier du premier étage, une main sur la rampe..

Je me disais bien, tout à l'heure, que c'était un peu trop beau, qu'elle n'ait pas donné signe de vie encore aujourd'hui !

Etonnement, Blaise n'a pas l'air contrarié de la voir.

Au contraire, je le vois esquisser un sourire.

Un sourire en coin, comme si, au fond, il se réjouissait à l'avance de la confrontation qui va inévitablement découler de cette rencontre…

Madame Zabini descend lentement les marches, le visage crispé, ses ailes de nez frémissantes et son regard sombre fixé dans les yeux de Blaise. Puis, avisant que tout notre groupe s'est figé derrière son fils, elle se recompose une expression imperturbable.

Elle regarde Rusard passer devant elle en direction de la Grande Salle, d'un air hautain et agacé, puis se plante devant son fils, raide et le port de tête altier.

« J'ai à te parler Blaise. C'est très important et le professeur Dumbledore a bien voulu que je te voie. » déclare-t-elle, sans réussir à maîtriser totalement la colère dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai quant à moi rien à vous dire, Mère, comme je vous l'ai déjà signifié samedi. Il me semble d'ailleurs me souvenir, qu'à la même occasion, vous aviez déclaré ne plus avoir de fils. Auriez-vous changé d'avis ? Ce n'est pas mon cas. » répond Blaise d'une voix douce, l'air calme et serein.

J'ai pourtant le sentiment qu'il faudrait un rien pour qu'il explose…

« Assez d'insolence Blaise ! Que va penser le professeur Dumbledore ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé ! Cesse donc cette stupide et puérile rébellion et suis-moi dans un bureau ou une salle de classe sans faire davantage d'histoire ! » ordonne-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, tout en observant les réactions de notre Directeur du coin de l'œil.

Mais le professeur Dumbledore a pris un air détaché dès le début de la conversation et il s'en est allé un peu plus loin pour discuter tranquillement avec Sir Nicolas. Maintenant, il examine une armure avec beaucoup d'attention, en prenant grand soin de nous tourner le dos.

« J'ai dix-sept ans, Mère, je suis majeur. Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas oublié, puisque vous m'avez fait parvenir un cadeau, hier soir. Je n'ai pas à vous obéir et je ne vous suivrais pas puisque, je le répète, je n'ai quant à moi rien à vous dire. » répond Blaise, sans se départir le moins du monde de son calme apparent.

Une flamme fugace mais dangereuse traverse le regard de sa mère qui inspire profondément, dans une tentative pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même.

Elle doit ruminer sa vengeance depuis la nuit dernière sans décolérer…

« Moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! Quelque chose de vraiment très important, Blaise ! Et qui ne concerne que toi et moi. » insiste-t-elle d'une voix sourde, en jetant un œil mauvais vers nous.

Un œil qui signifie bien que nous sommes de trop…

Comme si nous ne l'avions pas compris !

Et si elle croit que nous allons la laisser seule avec Blaise, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! D'ailleurs, aucun de nous ne fait mine de partir.

Au contraire, tout le monde semble retenir son souffle dans l'attente d'une énorme tempête. Même Miho, juchée sur mes épaules, a cessé tout mouvement et je l'imagine aisément observer la scène avec beaucoup d'attention, la tête un peu penchée vers Plumki.

« Eh bien soit ! Puisque vous insistez, parlez, Mère, je vous écoute ! » déclare Blaise, l'air profondément ennuyé, et plaçant son minuscule chaton dans le creux d'un bras replié pour le caresser avec nonchalance.

Je crois bien qu'il ne pouvait faire pire pour agacer prodigieusement sa mère et la mettre dans une rage folle, si j'en juge la pâleur soudaine de son visage et ses poings crispés. C'est à peine si elle ne fume pas de ses narines qui palpitent de nouveau avec frénésie.

Et je la sens faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler de rage.

La tempête va bientôt se déchaîner, c'est sûr !…

« Je le ferais lorsque nous serons seuls ! Alors dis-leur de nous laisser ou suis-moi à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ! » siffle-t-elle, en nous dardant maintenant de son regard furibond.

Alors là, elle peut toujours courir, parce que nous ne sommes pas près de partir ! Au contraire, les rangs se resserrent derrière Blaise et sur mes épaules, Miho penche légèrement son buste en avant, comme pour marquer, elle aussi, son désaccord.

Même Fauve, le minuscule chaton de Blaise, redresse sa petite tête vers la mégère, en miaulant avec indignation.

Blaise, jette un œil vers nous, puis se tourne de nouveau vers sa mère.

Il sourit et je sens qu'il va lui porter l'estocade qui va déclencher la foudre.

Et cela ne me dit rien de bon…

Je ne dis pas qu'il devrait la suivre, loin de là ! Il a plutôt intérêt de s'éloigner d'elle le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible !

Mais enfin, il a déjà plus que marqué la rupture entre eux samedi. Alors que cherche-t-il de plus ?

« Oh ! Vous pouvez parler devant mes amis, Mère. Ils savent tout de moi… Et de vous. » répond-il à son injonction, d'une voix tranquille, en frottant son nez sur la fourrure de son chaton, un regard moqueur rivé dans les yeux de sa mère.

Oh ! Par les gonades desséchées de Salazar ! (1)

Cette provocation délibérée est la goutte qui fait déborder le chaudron !

Cette fois, Madame Zabini perd totalement le contrôle de sa colère. Elle s'avance vers Blaise d'un pas brusque et le gifle sèchement, avant de se saisir de son bras, le tirant brutalement vers elle pour l'entraîner dans son sillage.

Mais, tandis que dans un réflexe nous avançons tous pour les suivre et que Blaise résiste, Miho saute de mes épaules en un bond prodigieux comme elle seule sait en faire. Elle atterrit brutalement, pieds joints, sur le bras de la mégère en furie et lui griffe profondément le visage au passage.

Madame Zabini hurle de douleur et lâche aussitôt son fils. Harry, dans un réflexe extraordinaire, rattrape Miho avant qu'elle ne touche durement le sol et la juche illico sur ses épaules. Draco, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna et moi tirons vivement notre baguette et la serrons fermement dans la main, un Sort de Protection prêt à franchir nos lèvres...

L'ensemble de la scène, n'a pas duré deux secondes…

« Espèce de sale petite garce ! » siffle Madame Zabini à voix basse, en se tenant le bras gauche qui a horriblement craqué sous le choc.

Son regard sur Miho me provoque un horrible frisson dans le dos….

Nous avons tout intérêt à avoir la petite à l'œil et la garder de la vengeance de l'empoisonneuse…

« C'est pas vrai ! Je suis pas une garce ! C'est toi qui es vilaine ! T'as pas le droit de faire mal à Blaise ! T'es méchante et je te déteste ! » s'exclame Miho, rouge de colère et les poings sur les hanches.

Je la sens prête à bondir encore une fois sur la mère de Blaise pour lui crêper le chignon et, du coin de l'œil, je vois Harry raffermir sa prise sur ses jambes pour empêcher cette petite rebelle bien téméraire de lui échapper des mains.

Madame Zabini fulmine et elle apparaît fort laide sous la colère. Son visage grimaçant exprime toute sa haine pour Miho et il est clair qu'elle l'étriperait volontiers.

Mais, d'un mouvement fluide et souple, Harry fait descendre Miho de ses épaules, la place sur sa hanche et il accroche le regard de la mère de Blaise, la défiant de faire un seul geste agressif vers la minuscule Serpentard.

Un court duel de regard s'engage.

Le regard noir et furieux de Madame Zabini contre le regard vert empli de force tranquille de Harry. De force tranquille mais aussi d'une détermination froide qui contient un avertissement. Sans compter que Harry laisse son aura magique déborder un peu et qu'elle crépite à nous faire hérisser les cheveux sur la tête…

Madame Zabini comprend le message et recule de quelques centimètres.

Vaincue, mais toujours aussi hors des gonds, elle détourne son regard vers son fils qu'elle darde l'une lueur meurtrière.

« Prends Fauve et va le nourrir pour moi, veux-tu bien ? » demande doucement Blaise en tendant son tout petit chat à Miho.

Il a toujours l'air très calme, mais le feu couve sous la glace, j'en jurerai ! Et je pense aussi qu'au prochain round, le volcan va entrer en éruption.

Un coup d'œil vers Harry, Hermione, Neville et Draco me confirme mon impression. Ils se tiennent sur leurs gardes, prêts à intervenir, tout comme moi, Ginny et Luna...

Miho acquiesce en prenant délicatement le chaton contre son cœur et Blaise se tourne vers Alioth.

« Accompagne là, s'il te plait. Et veille à ce que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Rejoignez les plus âgés à la table des Gryffondors. » dit-il, au gamin qui hoche la tête d'un air très sérieux et passe un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Miho, que Harry a posée par terre.

Les deux petits s'en vont, la tête haute et le pas conquérant, non sans avoir au préalable adressé un regard noir à la mère de Blaise.

Ils sont marrants, tiens, ces gamins !

Aussi frondeur l'un que l'autre sur ce coup ! De la vraie graine de Rebelles !

Si la situation ne risquait pas de tourner au drame, j'en éclaterais de rire…

Tandis que nous remisons nos baguettes, Blaise se tourne à nouveau vers sa mère qui fulmine toujours.

« J'espère que vous punirez cette petite peste comme il se doit ! » s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton dur au professeur Dumbledore qui a daigné nous rejoindre d'un pas nonchalant en entendant les cris.

« De qui parlez-vous, ma chère ? » s'enquiert-il, l'air innocent de celui qui n'a rien vu alors qu'il n'en a sûrement pas raté une miette.

« De cette petite teigne qui m'a cassé le poignet et griffé le visage ! » crache Madame Zabini en se tenant toujours le bras.

Le professeur Dumbledore se penche avec sollicitude vers le bras de Madame Zabini et lui pose une attelle, en prenant moult précautions. Il examine ensuite son visage, zébré de profondes griffures perlées de sang, dont trois minces filets ont goutté sur le col de fourrure blanche de son épaisse cape de velours pourpre.

Je parie qu'il cherche à gagner du temps pour trouver une réponse qui évitera des ennuis à Miho. Il l'aime bien, cette gamine. Je l'ai bien vu au Terrier hier…

Mais Blaise ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de trouver une réponse adéquate.

« Oh… Je crains, Mère, qu'il soit difficile de déterminer si vous avez été griffée par cette fillette ou par Fauve, mon petit chat que vous avez effrayé en vous avançant si brusquement vers moi. Quant à votre poignet, cette petite a tendance à sauter dans les bras de chacun par pure amitié. Si vous n'aviez avancé le vôtre pour vous saisir du mien au moment où elle a voulu me sauter au cou, il ne serait pas cassé. Au final, ce n'est guère qu'un…regrettable accident… Tout comme celui qui est survenu à mon pauvre Aristophane. Heureusement, vous n'êtes pas un cheval, Mère, il n'y aura donc pas lieu de vous achever. Cependant, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'aller à l'infirmerie faire soigner votre poignet et surtout ces vilaines écorchures, Mère. Les griffes des chats ne sont guère propres et il serait dommage que vous mouriez d'un empoisonnement du sang consécutif à une mauvaise infection. » intervient-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Oh ! Putain !

Ça c'est de la provocation ou je ne m'y connais pas !

Mais bordel, il va se faire éventrer et éviscérer sous nos yeux par sa harpie de mère s'il continue comme ça !

Merde !

Je vais finir par croire qu'il cherche à lui faire tirer sa baguette pour pouvoir tirer la sienne aussi et l'assommer une bonne fois, sous le couvert de la légitime défense !

Ouais… C'est ça, c'est sûr…

Sa mère plisse dangereusement les yeux et semble vouloir riposter, mais elle est coupée par Draco, au moment même où elle ouvre la bouche.

« Oui, c'est sans aucun doute un malheureux accident, Monsieur le Directeur. Cette petite Première année n'est guère méchante. C'est même tout le contraire ! » s'exclame-t-il, en donnant un discret coup de coude à Phillipa pour qu'elle le soutienne.

« Oui, ce que Draco dit est vrai, Monsieur le Directeur.. Elle est vraiment adorable, bien qu'un peu envolée parfois. Mais personne ne peut se mettre réellement en colère contre elle, quand elle fait des bêtises, car elle ne le fait jamais exprès, ni par malice, et qu'il est bien difficile de résister à ses sourires innocents et sa spontanéité. Nous nous demandons parfois pourquoi le Choixpeau a mis à Serpentard une si vive et angélique personnalité ! » poursuit celle-ci, en prenant l'air parfaitement attendri, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs des Rebelles de Serpentard.

« Oui, c'est vrai ça. Elle est si attachante, gentille et sans défense que notre terrible Directeur de Maison lui-même en est gaga ! Il ne l'avouera pas même sous la torture, mais c'est sa petite protégée ! Oui, vraiment, c'est un malheureux accident. Elle n'a pas prémédité de mauvais coup, et n'avait certainement pas l'intention de casser le poignet de Madame Zabini C'est un accident, vraiment ! N'est-ce pas vous autres ? » insiste Draco en nous prenant à témoin.

Et bien entendu, nous acquiesçons tous, tandis que la mère de Blaise, qui s'est empourprée à en devenir violet foncé à mesure des discours de Draco et Phillipa, semble sur le point de suffoquer de rage.

« Mais c'est faux ! Ils mentent tous autant qu'ils sont ! Cette petite peste l'a fait exprès j'en suis certaine ! Elle m'a frappée de toutes ses forces ! Elle voulait me faire mal ! C'était parfaitement volontaire de toute évidence ! » s'insurge-t-elle en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore.

Notre Directeur caresse sa barbe et nous regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux pétillants d'amusement, avant d'accorder son attention à Madame Zabini.

Je suis sûr que quelque part, il doit repenser à la comédie que nous avons jouée à Fudge, car nous avons tous pris un air particulièrement stupide et innocent, comme à ce moment là…

« Innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ma chère. Et tous les témoins s'accordent à dire que cette enfant n'a pas agi par malveillance et assurent qu'il s'agit d'un accident. Or, je compte, parmi ces témoins, le Préfet et la Préfète en Chef, leurs six homologues de Septième année, quatre Préfets et Préfètes de Sixième et deux de Cinquième. Je sais combien ces jeunes gens sont sérieux dans leurs fonctions et qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais une malveillance impunie. Je suis donc porté à croire en leur parole lorsqu'ils affirment que cette enfant n'a pas agi avec une mauvaise intention et qu'il s'agit bien d'un accident. » déclare-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Oh ! Malin notre Directeur avec son discours à double sens !

Car bien sûr que Miho n'a pas eu l'intention de casser le bras de Madame Zabini, elle voulait seulement lui faire lâcher prise !…

Et bien sûr que nous ne laisserions pas une malveillance impunie ! Surtout pas celle de cette garce de Madame Zabini !…

Cette fois, je crois que la coupe est pleine pour la mère de Blaise car elle suffoque vraiment de rage.

« Vous… Vous me le payerez tous ! » siffle-t-elle entre ses dents en nous dardant d'un regard flamboyant de haine et de colère.

« Voyons, mère, la douleur vous égare. Perdre ainsi votre sang froid devant le Directeur, cela ne vous ressemble pas. Que va-t-il penser de vous ? » persifle quant à lui Blaise, en hochant la tête d'un air navré.

Faussement navré, bien sûr !

Car en réalité, il jubile, Blaise !

Mais il reste sur ses gardes aussi, c'est très clair, à la façon dont il se tient.

On dirait un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie…

« Oh ! Toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, tu m'entends ? Ou plutôt non ! Dis-moi où se trouve Dyna ! » répond brusquement sa Mère, d'une voix haut perchée vers les aigus.

Voilà, on y est !

Elle a enfin craché le motif de sa visite à Blaise !

Et à la lueur particulièrement mauvaise qui traverse son regard, il est clair qu'elle réserve encore un As caché dans sa manche…

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un As qui fera exploser le tas de carte…

« Dyna ? C'est de Dyna dont vous vouliez me parler ? Comment, diantre, saurais-je où elle se trouve ? » s'enquiert Blaise en haussant un sourcil interrogatif, avant d'ajouter, en toute bonne foi : « Non, vraiment, Mère, je ne puis dire où elle est. Mais après tout, que vous importe ? Vous avez d'autres Elfes à disposition et Dyna sera à mon service dès ce soir à minuit, comme le stipule le testament de mon père. »

Madame Zabini, qui a quelque peu retrouvé la maîtrise de ses nerfs, s'avance de nouveau vers son fils, le visage déformé par la haine et la colère. Mais Blaise reste fermement campé sur ses jambes, une lueur de défiance dans le regard.

Ouais… Il la cherche…

Et il va la trouver, c'est évident…

« En attendant, elle ne t'appartient pas encore Blaise ! Et je suis certaine que tu mens ! Que tu l'as encouragée à se rebeller contre moi, tout comme tu le fais depuis quelques jours, et que tu sais où elle se trouve ! Alors appelle-la ! Immédiatement, tu m'entends ! Dis-lui de revenir ou je dépose plainte contre toi pour avoir incité une Créature Magique à enfreindre la loi ! Tu iras en prison et Dyna sera exécutée ! » siffle-t-elle avec rage.

Et voilà l'As…

Quelle sale garce tout de même !

« Vous seriez bien capable de le faire… » murmure Blaise, soudainement pâle.

De colère froide, bien sûr…

Mais Madame Zabini se méprend sur sa réaction et une lueur de triomphe traverse son regard sombre.

« Tu tiens à elle, n'est-ce pas ! Tu tiens à Dyna, je l'ai toujours su ! Tu y tiens plus qu'à moi ! Alors appelle-la, Blaise ! Car je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à mettre ma menace à exécution, tu le sais ! » ordonne-t-elle, en se délectant visiblement, face à ce qu'elle croit être la crainte et la peine de son fils.

« Voyons, ma chère. Votre fils vous a assuré qu'il ne peut vous dire où se trouve votre Elfe. » tâche de la raisonner le professeur Dumbledore.

Mais Madame Zabini le regarde d'un air dédaigneux et rageur tout à la fois.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de cela, professeur. Car je suis certaine que cette Elfe est à Poudlard et que vous le savez fort bien ! Vous avez toujours eu connaissance de tout ce qui se passe ici ! Et si vous vous opposez à moi dans cette affaire, vous serez, vous aussi, passible de prison ! » siffle-t-elle, menaçante.

Oh ! Alors là !

Si elle croit que le professeur Dumbledore va se laisser intimider par ses menaces, elle se goure du tout au tout la poison ! Au contraire, elle ferait mieux de se souvenir à qui elle s'adresse et de faire profil bas !

« Non, Madame Zabini, je puis vous assurer que votre Elfe de Maison ne se trouve pas ici. Et tout comme votre fils, je ne peux dire où elle se trouve. Je suis prêt à en faire le serment devant le Magenmagot au complet et sous Veritaserum. Et vous pouvez interroger tous les Elfes de Poudlard si vous le souhaitez, mais je suis certain qu'aucun ne l'a vue, ni ne sait où elle est, ni même qui elle est… » affirme le professeur Dumbledore, en la fixant de son regard bleu le plus transperçant.

Encore un duel de regard que la mère de Blaise perd dans les grandes largeurs bien évidemment !

Bien sûr, elle fait la fière et fait mine de n'être guère impressionnée, mais il est clair qu'elle a quelques difficultés à avaler sa salive quand elle capitule.

Mais elle ne s'en va pas pour autant. Elle est trop teigneuse pour ça et tient trop à se venger de la rébellion de son fils vers lequel elle se tourne à nouveau, serrant les poings et plissant les yeux.

« Appelle-la, Blaise ! Ou c'est Azkaban qui t'attend ! » ordonne-t-elle encore, dans un bluff ultime, j'en suis certain.

Car comment pourrait-elle prouver la culpabilité de son fils, si Dyna ne reparaît pas ?

Ouais… Son As est foireux…

Blaise est plus livide qu'un fantôme.

« Mère te demande ici, Dyna ! » s'exclame-t-il, la voix blanche.

A son côté, Draco pâlit, mais ne tressaille pas d'un cil.

Il doit se dire que Blaise sait ce qu'il fait… tout comme je le pense…

D'ailleurs, Dyna n'obéit pas…

« Encore ! Dis-lui de venir immédiatement ! » enjoint Madame Zabini, l'air un peu moins assurée cependant…

« Viens nous rejoindre ma mère et moi-même immédiatement, Dyna ! » appelle Blaise, la voix tremblante, les poings si serrés que ses ongles doivent s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair de ses paumes et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Il fulmine et pleure de rage…

Oui, il est complètement fumasse contre sa mère et se contrôle à grand peine.

Et tous les membres du Comité et moi-même, nous retenons notre souffle dans l'attente, prêts à intervenir s'il le faut, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore a l'air parfaitement décontracté.

Dyna ne vient pas.

Et Madame Zabini hausse un sourcil, puis se détend peu à peu et recule d'un pas..

« Après tout, elle doit être assez vieille et elle est peut-être morte dans un coin… Oui, ça ne peut-être que cela…Elle est morte…» lâche-t-elle dans un souffle, les yeux brillants d'une joie mauvaise.

Et moi, je crois qu'elle a tort de se réjouir…

Parce que cette fois, Blaise a l'air si furax qu'il serre et desserre les poings convulsivement, ses larmes de rage roulant à flots sur ses joues blêmes…

« Vous êtes satisfaite ! C'est bien cela que vous vouliez, non ! Qu'elle meurt ! C'est bien cela que vous vouliez, Mère ! Vous vouliez la tuer, comme vous avez tué Aristophane, pour vous venger et me faire souffrir ! » explose-t-il, en essuyant ses yeux d'un geste rageur.

Madame Zabini éclate d'un rire fielleux, tandis nous resserrons tous les rangs autour de son fils, malgré sa magie qui crépite dangereusement.

Notre soutien et l'empêcher de faire une bêtise… C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour lui…

Quant à moi, rien ne me plairait autant que de pouvoir botter les fesses du majestueux postérieur de sa mère ! Oh ! Oui ! Je le ferais avec grand plaisir ! Quelle pourriture cette bonne femme !…

Mais je ne pense pas que le professeur Dumbledore approuverait…

Quoique… A voir son air, on dirait que ça le démange lui aussi…

Enfin, peut-être pas de lui botter les fesses, mais tout au moins de la reconduire vers la porte sans cérémonie…

« Mon pauvre Blaise, tu es pathétique ! Pleurer, à ton âge ! Et pour cette chose insignifiante encore ! » s'exclame l'empoisonneuse, se méprenant toujours sur les réactions émotionnelles de son fils..

Et cette fois, le volcan explose….

Blaise esquisse un pas vers elle, dans l'intention évidente de lui faire passer un mauvais, un très mauvais quart d'heure…

Mais Hermione s'interpose entre la mère et le fils, tandis que Draco et Neville retiennent fermement Blaise chacun par un bras.

« Cela suffit ! Taisez-vous et partez ! Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici ! » s'exclame Hermione en appuyant son dos contre Blaise pour le retenir, de concert avec Draco et Neville...

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furibarde Hermione ! Et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'elle s'est souvent mise en colère contre moi !

Et cela semble éminemment amuser la poison, qui ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire…

A sa place, je commencerais à compter mes abattis… Parce que si Hermione perd son calme à son tour et sort sa baguette, elle va se retrouver encastrée dans le mur avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive !…

Ouais…

Harry et moi, nous avons tout intérêt à nous préparer à intervenir au cas où, pour éviter des ennuis à notre amie…

« Si ce n'est pas mignon !… Hermione-Chérie ! La petite Sang de Bourbe qui vole au secours de mon pitoyable fils ! Une vraie Walkyrie ma parole ! Est-ce elle qui mène la danse dans votre lit ? Oui, sans doute ! Elle doit se démener comme un beau diable, pour obtenir tes faveurs et des cadeaux dispendieux cette petite miséreuse ! Mais mon pauvre Blaise, tu n'es certainement pas le seul à bénéficier de ses talents ! » s'exclame Madame Zabini sur un ton sarcastique.

Cette fois, le chaudron déborde !

Sous les murmures indignés de nos camarades, Neville et Draco lâchent Blaise pour retenir cette fois Hermione dont le poing rate le nez de Madame Zabini d'un cheveu, tandis que Harry et moi nous saisissons chacun d'un coude de l'horrible empoisonneuse, sans nous soucier de son bras cassé, pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, escortés par tous les membres du Comité.

Les pieds de la sale garce ne touchent pas terre et nous devons nous faire violence pour ne pas la jeter au bas des marches du perron.

Nous la posons néanmoins sans aucune douceur ni précaution et elle en perd l'équilibre, se tordant cruellement les chevilles sur ses talons aiguille…

« Sachez, Madame, qu'Hermione n'a rien à voir avec vous ! C'est une fille propre et honnête ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous ! Partez ! Laissez Blaise tranquille ! Et ne remettez jamais les pieds ici ! » s'écrie Draco, juste avant de refermer les lourdes portes de deux coups de baguettes rageurs…

Et tout le monde pousse un gros soupir…

Ouais…

Nous en avons fini avec elle…

Pour ce soir…

Parce qu'à l'avenir, je crois bien que nous avons tout intérêt à garder nos fesses aux chauds…

Elle ne va certainement pas en rester là, la bougresse…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

18H48

Draco a à peine claqué les Grands Portes sur la mère de Blaise, que le professeur Dumbledore nous interpelle :

« Mes enfants, vous avez raté le dîner. Allez donc aux cuisines, demander qu'on vous serve un bon repas, là où nul invité indésirable ne viendra vous déranger. Vous l'avez bien mérité après avoir fait démonstration de cette belle solidarité. » déclare-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice, avant de monter allègrement l'escalier.

Ça, c'est une bonne idée !

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous bougeons.

Parce que Blaise est encore figé devant les Grands Portes.

« Viens, Blaise. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à sortir de table… C'est même étonnant que certains ne l'aient pas déjà fait… » lui dit doucement Hermione, en posant une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

Blaise sort de sa torpeur et nous regarde, en secouant la tête comme pour en éparpiller les sombres pensées et mieux revenir à la réalité du moment.

« Merci, Hermione. Merci les gars. Je crois bien que je l'aurais tuée si vous n'étiez pas intervenus. » déclare-t-il en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

« Bah… Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. C'est normal de se soutenir, entre potes. » répond Ron en lui claquant l'épaule, avant de prendre le chemin des cuisines.

« Ouais… Dommage que Harry et Ron aient été les plus rapides. Moi, je l'aurais bien attrapée par la peau du cul pour la sortir d'ici, ta mère. » renchérit Marian, l'air vraiment déçu de n'avoir pu le faire.

« Ouais… Moi aussi. Mais dis-moi, Blaise, ôte-moi d'un doute. C'est bien toi qui as ordonné à Dyna de ne pas venir si tu l'appelais aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquiert Draco, l'air un peu inquiet.

Blaise esquisse un sourire triste et soupire profondément.

« Oui. Je savais que ma mère n'en resterait pas là, et qu'elle était capable de venir chercher Dyna, comme l'a pressenti Harry hier. » répond-il, avant d'ajouter, en regardant Ginny : « Tu avais raison. Même s'il sait où elle est, le professeur Dumbledore a pu affirmer qu'il ne pouvait pas dire où Dyna se trouve. Merci. »

« Bah…. Contrarier ta mère dans ses projets a été un véritable plaisir. » répond ma Ginny avec un sourire lumineux qui me réchauffe le cœur, même s'il ne m'est pas adressé.

« Oui… Mais en attendant, il vous faudra tous être prudents. Elle va vous en vouloir à mort, pour m'avoir soutenu et couvert. Miho également. Alors elle, nous ne devrons pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Aucun de nous n'a dit son nom, mais ma mère fera tout pour le savoir parce qu'il ne fait nul doute pour moi, qu'elle va vouloir lui faire payer pour son poignet cassé et ses griffures au visage. Et au prix fort. » déclare Blaise, l'air très soucieux.

Je le comprends…

Parce que mon père est de la même veine que sa mère… Lui aussi chercherait à toute fin à se venger… Et un coup d'œil vers Draco me confirme qu'il pense la même chose que moi…

Oui…. Nous sommes servis tous les trois, avec des parents pareils…

Trois Monstres qui sont faits pour s'entendre comme larron en foire…

Et qui se poignarderaient dans le dos à la première occasion…

« Nous la protègerons. Et nous lui ferons la leçon aussi, pour qu'elle n'accepte aucune sucrerie, aucun gâteau, aucune nourriture, ni rien de rien de personne d'autre que nous. » assure Harry en gratouillant la poire du tableau qui protège la porte des cuisines.

Un bon dîner.

Nous en avons bien besoin, après toutes les émotions que nous avons eues depuis hier soir et quand nous arrivons dans notre Salle de Réunion, la table est prête pour un véritable festin.

Ils nous ont gâtés, les Elfes de Maison.

Nous nous installons allègrement à table et entamons sans plus attendre notre repas, qui se déroule dans une ambiance détendue et beaucoup plus joyeuse maintenant.

« J'étais en train de me dire qu'il manquait les élèves de garde auprès de la Carte, mais je me souviens tout à coup que les Ânes Bâtés commencent leur série de retenues ce soir. » fait soudainement remarquer Magda

« Oui… Je regrette de ne pas avoir été dans la Grande Salle à la fin du dîner pour voir leur bobine. Ça devait payer ! » s'exclame Marian sous les gloussements de rire, tandis que je sens mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête.

« Oh ! Merde ! Je devais commencer la mienne moi aussi ! Oh ! Merlin ! Je devrais être en retenue depuis plus d'une demi-heure ! Je vais me faire étriper par le professeur Snape ! » m'écrie-je, en me levant de table pour m'élancer précipitamment vers la porte.

Mais Harry m'attrape le bras, me stoppant net, quand je passe près de lui.

« Relax, Théo. Le professeur Snape doit déjà être informé de la raison de ton absence. Et puis, en dehors des professeurs qui vont t'encadrer durant les retenues, qui devait te donner des devoirs à faire ? Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave peut-être… et si mes souvenirs sont bons Babbling ? Oui, elle c'est sûr. C'est cela ? Donc, tu n'auras guère que trois devoirs supplémentaires au plus, à faire par semaine. Rien d'insurmontable, surtout si nous te donnons un coup de main. Alors assois-toi et fini de manger.» déclare-t-il en souriant.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

C'est une plaisanterie !

« Trois devoirs ? Mais non ! J'en aurais aussi des autres profs ! Cela va faire sept devoirs ! En plus des retenues ! Je vais avoir des tonnes de corvées à faire en plus de tous mes devoirs de classe et le reste ! » m'écrie-je encore, me sentant pâlir à mesure que j'énumère la liste de ce qui m'attend.

Oh ! Merlin !

Je ne m'en sortirai jamais !

Ma seule chance serait que Harry me prête son Chronomètre Magique !

Et encore ! Avec la montagne de choses que j'aurais à faire, je serais mort de fatigue avant la fin de la semaine !

Si le professeur Snape ne m'étripe pas avant !

Parce qu'il a beau être plus sympa maintenant, il ne va certainement pas rigoler quand il va me voir arriver avec tout ce retard !

« Non, Théo. Harry a raison.. Ni les professeurs De Paimpont, Hagrid, Lupin et McGonagall, ni le professeur Snape ne te donneront de devoirs supplémentaires. Pas plus qu'il n'y aura de véritable retenue. Réfléchis deux minutes avant de t'affoler. Les professeurs se devaient de te punir, pour faire exemple et éviter que Poudlard devienne un champ de bataille. Mais tu peux nous croire, Théo, ils ont annoncé cela pour la galerie. Et à part les professeurs qui ne font pas officiellement partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, les autres ne vont pas te donner de devoirs ni de corvées à faire. Ils ont bien suffisamment de travail comme cela ! Surtout que maintenant, ils ont les Ânes Bâtés pour briquer le château pendant des semaines et des semaines ! Et qu'il faut les surveiller. En plus, ils vont avoir à entraîner tous les membres du Comité et ils ont aussi beaucoup à faire dehors… Alors ils seraient vraiment idiots de s'infliger du travail supplémentaire tu ne crois pas ? Or, ils ne le sont pas, n'est-ce pas ? » tâche de me rassurer Hermione, avant de s'attaquer à son assiette.

Mmmm… Elle a peut-être raison…

« Euh… Oui, peut-être… » conviens-je, toujours hésitant cependant.

Parce qu'après tout, il vaudrait sans doute mieux que j'y aille, au cas où elle et Harry se tromperaient.

« Pas peut-être… C'est sûr. Alors dépêche-toi de venir te mettre à table avant que je me serve de nouveau de cette fabuleuse tourte au jambon et aux poireaux. » m'affirme Ron en me tendant le plat, dont il a déjà avalé une bonne part.

Oh ! Et puis zut !

Si le professeur Snape doit me tuer, autant que je fasse un bon dîner avant !

Et puis cela me fera gagner un peu de temps avant que cela arrive…

Je me rassois donc, à côté de Ginny, bien évidemment, et je me sers copieusement, avant de redonner le plat à Ron qui demande si quelqu'un en veut encore. Comme chacun lui assure que non, il le pose sans cérémonie devant lui et entreprend de le nettoyer proprement.

S'il n'était si grand et athlétique et que j'ignorais tout des entraînements qui doivent lui drainer une quantité d'énergie astronomique, je me demanderais où il met toute cette nourriture qu'il ingurgite !

« Dites, c'est moi ou le professeur Dumbledore a commis une erreur tout à l'heure en comptant les Préfets ? » demande soudain Kate, en fronçant les sourcils sur son dessert.

Tout le monde se fige et tâche de se remémorer la scène. Mais j'avoue que j'étais si tendu vers les réactions de Madame Zabini et de Blaise, que je n'ai pas vraiment bien écouté ce que notre Directeur a dit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ? » m'enquiers-je

« Il a parlé de quatre Préfets et Préfètes de Sixième année me semble-t-il. Or, il n'y a que Draco, Hermione et Ron qui le sont… » répond Kate en regardant bien autour de la table pour vérifier qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

« Vous avez à la fois raison et tort, Mademoiselle Prewitt. En fait, il était prévu d'annoncer au dîner, qui sont les Préfet et Préfète nommés en lieu et place de Monsieur Ramsey et Mademoiselle Parkinson. Monsieur Griffith est le nouveau Préfet de Cinquième année. Et Mademoiselle Greengrass est celle de Sixième année. Et voilà donc la quatrième Préfète évoquée par le professeur Dumbledore. Je vous dispense du petit discours que j'ai prononcé à cette occasion tout à l'heure. Je ne l'ai fait que parce que le Directeur m'avait envoyé Sir Nicolas pour me demander de retenir un peu les élèves dans la Grande Salle.» annonce avec le sourire le professeur Snape qui vient d'entrer dans la Salle de Réunion.

Mmmm… Il a l'air de bonne humeur…

Mais bon, il vaut mieux tout de même que je me fasse tout petit pour ne pas attirer son attention…

Car si je me sens l'âme parfaitement Rebelle, je ne suis pas suicidaire pour autant !

« Moi ? Oh ! Je… Oh !… C'est un honneur… Je… Je vous remercie, Monsieur. Je ne vous décevrais pas… je ferais honneur à cet insigne… Promis… » balbutie Daphnée en prenant l'insigne que le professeur Snape lui tend et l'épinglant aussitôt sur sa robe.

« Vous le méritez amplement. Vous auriez dû recevoir cet insigne l'an dernier déjà. Hélas, nous espérions qu'en le remettant à Mademoiselle Parkinson, nous l'amènerions à tempérer ses ardeurs belliqueuses et à réfléchir sur le sens des responsabilités et de l'honneur. Malheureusement, il n'en a rien été et elle a au contraire abusé de la situation. » répond notre Directeur de Maison

« Et vous avez bien failli commettre la même erreur avec moi. J'étais vraiment un petit con l'an dernier.» fait remarquer Draco, en faisant la grimace.

« Oui. Mais tu t'es bien rattrapé depuis, la fouine. Cependant, j'avoue que te voir perdre ton insigne m'aurait été délectable, à l'époque.. » s'exclame Ron avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Te voir perdre le tien m'aurait été délectable aussi, la belette. » rétorque Draco, en lui accordant le même sourire.

« Ouais… Je n'en doute pas. Comme quoi, les temps peuvent changer… Et comment se passe la retenue des Ânes bâtés ? » demande Ron avant d'engloutir la dernière bouchée de son gâteau au chocolat.

Je me sens piquer un fard et je ne puis m'empêcher de m'agiter un peu sur ma chaise.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il attire l'attention du professeur Snape sur ce sujet !

« Oh… Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick ont décidé que la Grande Salle avait besoin d'un grand nettoyage. Au moment où je les ai quittés, balais, brosses et chiffons dansaient la valse dans tous les coins. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que les pro-Voldemort fassent connaissance avec des muscles qu'ils n'ont jamais utilisés jusqu'à présent. Cela ne leur fera pas de mal… Enfin, au sens figuré tout au moins.  
Et en parlant de retenue, je suis navré d'avoir raté l'heure de la vôtre, Monsieur Nott. Mais le Directeur m'a lui-même retenu pour m'informer d'un événement, survenu dans le Grand Hall au moment du dîner et qui a nécessité le message qu'il m'a fait parvenir par l'intermédiaire de Sir Nicolas. Comme vous n'êtes pas étrangers à cet événement, vos camarades et vous-même, je ne m'étendrais pas à ce propos.  
Par ailleurs, le professeur De Paimpont m'a demandé de vous signaler qu'elle sera indisponible tous les prochains mardi jusqu'à Noël. Elle compte sur votre sérieux pour effectuer, sans qu'elle ait à superviser votre retenue, le devoir que le professeur Babbling vous remettra demain après-midi et de le lui rendre parfaitement rédigé vendredi soir dernier délai.  
Le professeur Lupin, doit également décliner votre rendez-vous de vendredi, en raison de la pleine Lune. Il vous fixera une autre date quand il sera remis. Ce qui prendra sans doute un peu de temps.  
Quant à mercredi… Voyons, qui doit vous superviser mercredi ? Oh ! C'est le professeur McGonagall. Ou plutôt c'était, devrais-je dire. Mais elle sera prise, hélas, par une autre tâche chaque mercredi et elle m'a laissé, tout comme les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick, toute latitude dans les devoirs que je vous donnerais en sa matière. Je vous propose donc de vous enseigner quelques sortilèges de type Désillusion, Déplacement Silencieux et autres Sortilèges et Sorts de Métamorphose pour faire bonne mesure. Je crois, également utile que vous appreniez à reconnaître et soigner les plantes médicinales et à concocter les Potions de soins ou onguents de niveau deux et trois. Mais comme je n'ai guère un temps libre extensible actuellement, je crains de devoir intégrer ces retenues aux cours particuliers dont devront bénéficier certains de vos camarades.  
Ceci dit, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller d'être discret à ce sujet, car certaines mauvaises langues pourraient affirmer qu'il s'agit en réalité de réduire à rien votre retenue et ne manqueraient pas, par la même occasion, de crier au favoritisme honteux. Cela vous convient-il, Monsieur Nott ? » déclare très sérieusement mon professeur, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

Alors là ! Je n'en reviens pas !

J'ai proprement cassé la figure de Bletchley et je vais m'en sortir sans punition !

C'est incroyable !

« Tout à fait professeur » réponds-je, infiniment soulagé.

« Parfait ! » s'exclame mon professeur, avant d'ajouter : « Prenons donc rendez-vous jeudi à 19H00, monsieur Nott. Car je suis pris demain et vous êtes, me semble-t-il, vous-même inscrit au cours de duel mercredi… »

Et à voir son air, on dirait presque que c'est moi qui lui fais une faveur.

Décidément, ça vaut le coup d'être un Rebelle !

Bon d'accord, aucun de nous n'a intérêt à abuser de la situation..

Mais tout de même, je doute qu'il se serait montré aussi cool avec moi si je n'avais pas fait partie des Anges Gardien et du Comité…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Il s'en sort vraiment à bon compte Théo, comme je l'avais pensé jeudi dernier.

Et tout le monde s'en réjouit pour lui, à voir les clins d'œil, gestes amicaux et sourires qui lui sont adressés.

Parrain fait mine de ne rien voir, bien sûr. Il ne peut pas se montrer ouvertement satisfait, ni donner aucun signe qui pourrait être interprété comme un encouragement aux règlements de compte personnels.

Il délaisse donc Théo et se tourne de nouveau vers Daphnée.

« Mademoiselle Greengrass, j'ai un message également pour vous. Un message privé. Voulez-vous que je vous le délivre ici ou préférez-vous que nous allions dans mon bureau ? » s'enquiert-il à présent avec douceur.

Daphnée pâlit et une lueur inquiète trouble son regard. Il est vrai que la dernière fois où Parrain a demandé à lui parler en privé, c'était pour lui annoncer de bien mauvaises nouvelles.

« Vous pouvez le faire ici, professeur. Je n'ai rien à cacher aux membres du Comité, que je considère comme des amis » répond-elle, en maîtrisant le tremblement de sa voix à grand peine.

« Tout va bien, Daphnée, votre frère et vos parents sont désormais en lieu sûr. » lui apprend Parrain, avec un sourire rassurant.

« Oh ! Merci professeur ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Astoria sera si heureuse de l'apprendre ! Comment va Roger ? » s'exclame Daphnée, qui laisse échapper des larmes de joie.

« Vous pouvez annoncer la nouvelle à votre sœur, mais faites-le en toute discrétion, car Voldemort et ses partisans croient votre frère décédé. Il est très gravement blessé et malade, mais il bénéficie des meilleurs soins et il est jeune et fort, il se remettra très vite. » explique encore mon Parrain avec la même douceur chaleureuse et rassurante.

Elle est visiblement soulagée d'un poids énorme et nous ne pouvons que nous en réjouir pour elle.

Je me sens soulagé aussi. Oui, c'est un poids en moins pour moi et, pour Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione également.

Parce je sais, que tout comme moi, ils se sentaient un peu coupables et gênés envers Daphnée, dont le frère a été blessé durant notre attaque au Manoir Malfoy.

« Je voudrais pouvoir prendre de leurs nouvelles et leur en donner d'Astoria et de moi-même. Pourrais-je leur écrire en toute sécurité, Monsieur ? » s'enquiert Daphnée, avec de l'espoir dans son expression.

« Bien entendu. Vous n'aurez qu'à me remettre vos lettres et je me chargerai de les leur faire parvenir. Vos parents savent que vous faites partie des Rebelles de Serpentard et que votre sœur est actuellement hébergée chez les Gryffondors. Le professeur Dumbledore les en a informés. Vous pouvez donc écrire à ce sujet, sans toutefois vous étendre concernant le Comité, puisque c'est un secret protégé. » lui répond Parrain

Pour le coup, Daphnée semble de nouveau inquiète.

« Oh ! J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas fâchés ! Ils m'avaient bien dit de ne rien faire pour nous mettre en mauvaise position, Astoria et moi-même. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir à la table des Gryffondors ! Je n'en pouvais plus de devoir faire profil bas et comme si rien de ce que racontent les pro-Voldemort ne me touchait ! C'était trop, vraiment trop à la fin ! Il fallait que je tire Astoria de là avant d'exploser ! » s'exclame-t-elle, s'enflammant si vivement que je me demande si finalement, elle ne va pas exploser maintenant.

Décidément, elle change beaucoup, Daphnée. Elle est loin de la fille qu'elle était, avant Halloween et sa décision de se rebeller. C'est la même chose pour mes autres camarades Rebelles de Serpentard, d'ailleurs.

Et je les trouve tous beaucoup plus intéressants qu'ils l'étaient…

« N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, Daphnée. Vos parents ont très bien compris et ils sont plutôt soulagés qu'Astoria soit à l'abri chez les Gryffondors. Et que la position de votre famille soit claire également. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont complètement rassurés, mais de vous savoir toutes les deux maintenant entourées d'amis, que votre sœur va avoir une vie plus agréable et pouvoir communiquer avec son entourage, leur met du baume au cœur. Ils ne vous en veulent pas de faire partie des Rebelles, ils souhaitent juste que vous ne commettiez pas d'imprudence. » lui apprend Parrain d'un ton calme et doux.

Daphnée, rassurée, se tranquillise et remercie Parrain d'un hochement de tête.

« Vous avez parlé de cours particuliers tout à l'heure, Monsieur. Quand aurons-nous les emplois du temps pour ces cours et pouvons-nous commencer le recrutement pour les Sous-Comités Experts ? » s'enquiert Benjamin Stanley, qui me semble bien pressé de commencer nos entraînements, depuis qu'il sait qu'ils ne seront pas une entrave à ses études, bien au contraire.

« Nous avons été bien malgré nous retardés et n'avons pu effectuer l'examen des candidatures que vous avez proposées. Par ailleurs, votre organisation et le nombre de recrues qu'elle suppose, ajoutée à une nouvelle tâche qui nous incombe depuis la nuit dernière et de nouvelles fâcheuses toutes fraîches de cet après-midi va nous amener à bouleverser quelques-uns de nos plans. C'est aussi pour vous annoncer cela, que je suis venu vous voir. Et faire part à Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ronald et Neville, qu'ils sont conviés à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix ce soir. Réunion à laquelle sont également invités, pour la partie qui les concernera, les élèves majeurs du Comité qui souhaitent rejoindre l'Ordre. Soyez dans la Salle d'Entraînement à 22H00 précises. » répond Parrain, qui affiche un air des plus sérieux.

Merde !

Qu'est-ce qui a encore pu se passer cet après-midi pour qu'une réunion de l'Ordre soit provoquée ?

Moi qui avais envie de dormir tôt ce soir, c'est raté…

Une fois de plus…

Ce n'est vraiment pas de tout repos, de faire partie des Rebelles et d'être un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix!

OoOoOoO

1:Gonades = Glandes sexuelles : testicules chez l'homme ovaires chez la femme

OoOoOoO

**..Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	19. Le Comité Et l'Ordre Du Phénix 1

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

**Encore et toujours merci à Mystical, ma bêta...**

...

...Réponse à **Fire666** sur mon forum...

...

**Le Comité Et L'Ordre Du Phénix 1**

**Lundi 4 novembre 1996**

**Acte 1 : Accès De Mauvaise Humeur.**

**Harry**

Après avoir fait une confortable sieste de deux heures, grâce au Chronomètre Magique de Marraine, Ron, Hermione et moi laissons Draco prendre une douche et se changer dans les vestiaires de la Salle d'Entraînement, pour aller en faire autant dans nos quartiers de Gryffondor.

Il nous reste moins d'une heure avant le départ pour la réunion et nous nous hâtons vers notre Tour, au pas de course.

Bien sûr, nous croisons Rusard qui rode non loin du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Comme le fait remarquer Ron en bougonnant, il ferait mieux d'aller traîner ses guêtres du côté des Ânes Bâtés plutôt que d'être dans nos jambes à tous les coins de couloirs celui-là !

Surtout que nous n'avons plus la Carte du Maraudeur pour l'éviter !

« Tiens ! Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ma jolie ! Des élèves hors de leur salle commune après l'heure du couvre-feu ! » s'exclame-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, en caressant son horrible chatte qui nous regarde du même air mauvais que lui.

« Ouais… Mais tiens ! Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que nous avons là mes amis ! Des badges qui nous autorisent à sortir après l'heure du couvre-feu ! » le parodie à voix basse Ron, en caressant sur sa poitrine, son badge du Comité aux couleurs de Poudlard.

Le regard de Rusard s'enflamme de colère et Miss Teigne miaule avec réprobation en notre direction, ses épais et longs poils ternes hérissés.

Elle est vraiment trop moche cette chatte !

« Sale morveux ! Je saurais bien ce que vous complotez un jour, avec votre nouveau petit copain de Serpentard ! Et si je vous prends la main dans le sac à fomenter un mauvais coup, je vous le ferais payer, tous sorciers que vous êtes ! » crache le concierge, avec un rictus haineux.

« Le professeur Dumbledore ne nous aurait pas donné ce badge s'il ne nous faisait pas confiance, Monsieur Rusard. » fait remarquer Hermione, d'un ton calme et doux, sans relever l'allusion déplaisante concernant Draco.

Et en me jetant un rapide coup d'oeil qui me signifie clairement de ne pas le faire non plus.

Je me la ferme donc, ravalant difficilement la réplique acerbe que je m'apprêtais à faire. Hermione a raison. Il est inutile d'engager les hostilités avec notre concierge. Ce serait de la peine et du temps perdu. Et il nous collerait davantage au train encore...

Ce dont nous n'avons guère besoin !

« Justement, le Directeur est trop confiant ! C'est là sa faiblesse, tout le monde le sait ! Mais vous ne me tromperez pas, moi ! » réplique Rusard en nous toisant de la tête au pied.

Et il me faut tout mon self-contrôle cette fois pour retenir mes mots et je vois bien que c'est la même chose pour Hermione, qui pince les lèvres et prend son air outré à la McGo.

En revanche, Ron ne se gêne absolument pas pour exprimer son point de vue...

« Ouais. Eh bien en attendant, nous avons l'autorisation de circuler après le couvre-feu. Et pour votre gouverne, sachez que nous allons repasser dans quelques minutes et que nous repasserons encore plus tard. Nous ne pouvons pas vous dire à quelle heure, mais si cela vous plait de nous attendre toute la nuit, ne vous gênez pas ! Cependant, vous feriez mieux d'user de votre temps pour aller surveiller ceux qui méritent de l'être ! Sur ce, salut et bonne nuit ! » rétorque-t-il en partant résolument vers le portrait qui protège l'accès de notre Tour.

On dirait qu'il est de mauvais poil, Ron !

Hermione et moi le suivons, sans plus accorder un regard au grincheux concierge qui bougonne des imprécations parfaitement impolies et à peine avons-nous passé le portrait, que nous nous rendons dans nos dortoirs, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passe dans la salle commune.

Et ce n'est qu'en redescendant, vingt minutes plus tard, que Ron et moi remarquons Blaise, assis sur un canapé, avec Miho et Alioth.

« Tu es là, Blaise ? » s'étonne Ron, arquant un sourcil interrogatif.

Je suis étonné, moi aussi. J'aurais parié qu'il était déjà dans la Salle d'Entraînement, comme les autres, à attendre en piaffant d'impatience le départ pour la réunion, où il aura sans doute des réponses aux questions qui le brûlent depuis plusieurs jours concernant les « Anges Gardiens »…

« Comme tu le vois. Je suis venu pour m'assurer que Fauve va bien et le laisser aux bons soins de Miho et Alioth jusque demain. » répond-il, en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché.

Mmmm…

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que la santé de Fauve qui l'inquiète. Il avait vraiment l'air très soucieux pour Miho, après l'entrevue musclée avec sa mère…

Il n'est pas le seul à l'être d'ailleurs. Je sens que nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de cette horrible mégère.

« Ah ! Ok… Bon, vous devriez déjà être au lit les mioches. Alors soyez gentils, allez y maintenant. Et faites de beaux rêves tous les deux. » enjoint Ron, un peu brutal malgré ses efforts pour paraître aimable, en direction des deux gamins.

Miho, qui a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, s'empresse d'acquiescer et, Plumki dans la main gauche et Fauve bien calé dans le creux de son bras droit, elle nous quémande un baiser de bonsoir avant d'obéir à la demande de Ron.

Alioth, lui, s'avère plutôt réticent, mais quand il constate que Ginny sonne la deuxième cloche du coucher pour les trois premières années, il ne demande pas son reste et se précipite lui aussi vers son dortoir.

C'est qu'il ne fait pas bon de désobéir à Ginny ! Surtout quand elle est contrariée, comme ce soir, de ne pas assister encore une fois à une réunion de l'Ordre…

Et je remercie tous les anges du paradis qu'elle n'ait pas été Préfète lors de mes propres premières années à Poudlard. Ils étaient plus cool, les Préfets de l'époque, même Percy !

Oui, bon, il est vrai que les jumeaux lui en auraient fait voir davantage encore de toutes les couleurs, s'il s'était comporté avec autant d'autorité que Ginny…

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder sur tout cela. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter...

Enfin, façon de parler bien sûr. Jamais je ne ferais de mal à ces petites bêtes sans défense. Pas même à l'affreuse Miss Teigne...

Maintenant que les petits sont partis se coucher et qu'Hermione nous a rejoints, Blaise se lève avec nonchalance de son fauteuil et nous nous dirigeons vers le trou du portrait, pour nous rendre à notre rendez-vous.

« On ne vous demande pas où vous allez » chuchote Seamus d'un air conspirateur, quand nous passons auprès de lui.

« Nan ! On ne nous le demande pas, Seam ! » répond brusquement Ron, d'un air grognon qui provoque un haussement de sourcil surpris chez Seamus, auquel je réponds par un haussement d'épaule.

Ouais… Décidément de mauvais poil, mon Ron…

Je me demande ce qui lui arrive…

Heureusement, Rusard n'est plus dans le couloir, ce qui aurait sans doute ajouté à sa maussaderie et le chemin jusqu'à la Salle d'Entraînement est tranquille. Nous ne croisons même pas un fantôme.

Et aussitôt arrivés à destination, j'entraîne Ron à l'écart, de l'autre côté de la Salle d'Entraînement où tous les élèves majeurs du Comité sont déjà arrivés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron. » m'enquiers-je sans fioriture ni détour.

Car je le connais, il vaut mieux qu'il vide son sac tout de suite quand quelque chose le tracasse.

« Rien… Enfin si… C'est cette réunion. Les nouvelles fâcheuses dont à parler le professeur Snape ne peuvent concerner que Voldemort. J'aimerais bien qu'il la mette un peu en veilleuse celui-là ! Il aurait dû se tenir tranquille au moins quelque temps, après la claque phénoménale qu'il s'est pris jeudi ! Mais non, il n'arrête pas de faire parler de lui, ce crétin dégénéré ! Et quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est le père Lucius qui réussit encore à nous contrarier bien qu'il soit au fin fond de sa cellule d'Azkaban ou la Lucrèce Borgia…Euh non… Zabini… ! Mais bordel ! Ils n'en ont pas marre ces putains de salopards de connards de mes deux, d'emmerder le monde et de faire du mal aux autres ? Quand vont-ils enfin nous foutre la paix et aller au diable une bonne fois pour toute ? » s'énerve Ron, qui maîtrise à grand peine sa colère grandissante.

Ok, je vois…

Mon Ron a atteint ses limites émotionnelles. Ce n'est guère étonnant, après tout ce que nous avons traversé ces derniers jours. Je suis même époustouflé que ce ne soit pas arrivé bien avant ce soir !

Cependant, ce n'est pas le moment qu'il craque et qu'il nous gratifie de l'un de ses coups de gueule mémorables. Alors je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire : l'amadouer en le brossant dans le sens du poil et détourner son attention vers quelque chose qui va faire retomber le soufflé et lui rendre le sourire…

Et je m'y attelle illico.

« Mmmm… Tu as raison, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de souffler depuis quelques jours. Mais justement, cette réunion sera peut-être l'occasion d'un petit break au Paradis. Et si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera pour bientôt. » murmure-je, en lui effleurant discrètement la main.

Ron soupire et se passe l'autre main dans les cheveux.

La simple caresse, aussi légère soit-elle, de ma main sur la sienne fait déjà son petit effet et son humeur s'en ressent aussitôt.

C'est un tactile, mon Ron. Et mon contact lui fait beaucoup d'effets. Alors autant en profiter pour me faciliter la tâche et empêcher mon impétueux petit ami d'entrer en éruption.

Tout au moins, ce genre d'éruption là…

Ouais… Je le préfère en éruption dans des circonstances beaucoup plus agréables au cours desquelles j'exacerbe largement son sens tactile…

Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. J'ai un Ron à détendre un peu avant la réunion de l'Ordre…

« Ouais… Je suis un peu à cran et j'aurais bien besoin de me défouler autant que de me reposer un peu… Mais merde, Harry, tu n'en as pas marre parfois de devoir toujours être sur le qui-vive ? » soupire-t-il, l'air plus abattu qu'en colère cette fois.

Voilà, je vais pouvoir avancer doucement mes billes et l'amener sur un terrain qui devrait le séduire…

« Si. Il y a des moments où je balancerais bien tout aux Filets du Diable et où je voudrais partir à l'autre bout du monde. Mais rien ne me garantit que ce ne sera pas la même chose là-bas. Alors autant rester ici et se battre. Il y a bien un moment où nous réussirons à avoir enfin un peu la paix… Et ce jour là, tu sais ce que je ferais ? » réponds-je, le regard faussement perdu sur la nuit qui envahit tout au delà de la fenêtre, pour mieux l'appâter.

« Non… Dis voir… » m'encourage Ron, l'air sincèrement intéressé et le souffle suspendu à ma réponse.

Cette fois, ça y est. Le poisson est pris dans mes filets. Je n'ai plus qu'à l'amener vers moi pour lui sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

« Je jouirais longuement, tranquillement de cette paix… et de ton corps… » murmure-je sur un clin d'oeil et un sourire coquins.

Et le visage de Ron s'illumine d'un sourire éblouissant.

Mission accomplie ! Envolée la morosité !…

Elle a fait place nette à un regard brillant d'amour et de sensualité qui me fait regretter de ne pas pouvoir mettre ce beau projet à exécution tout de suite…

Et, Merlin ! Heureusement que les autres sont trop loin pour se rendre compte de la façon dont il me regarde !

« Ouais… Ce serait le pied…» murmure-t-il, d'une voix évocatrice, ses prunelles bleues s'égarant lentement, lascivement sur mon corps.

Je me sens complètement à poil et caressé par ses yeux clairs…

« Exactement. Et plus vite nous botterons les fesses de ces pourritures, plus vite nous prendrons un panard extraordinaire… » murmure-je aussi, d'une voix rauque du désir que son regard vient de faire naître dans mon caleçon.

Cette fois, Ron déglutit péniblement et je devine, au léger trouble voilant maintenant l'éclat de ses yeux, qu'il m'entraînerait lui aussi illico dans un lit s'il le pouvait.

Oui, envolées, sa mauvaise humeur et sa fatigue. Je le connais.

Il n'est plus tendu pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure…

Il a une trique d'enfer, tout comme moi…

Merde ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cela arrive au plus mauvais moment !

Ron s'éloigne d'un pas, comme pour s'empêcher de me sauter dessus et je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissant, car j'étais bien près de céder à mes propres pulsions en le collant aux espaliers, avant de lui arracher ses fringues et faire de son corps mon petit souper.

Il inspire et expire profondément, pour retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions et des réactions de son corps. Et j'en fais autant, surveillant discrètement les autres du coin de l'œil…

Tout va bien. Aucun d'eux ne prête attention à nous.

Ils sont occupés à écouter attentivement le professeur Dumbledore, qui doit les mettre en garde de ce qui les attend, s'ils acceptent d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix

Observer les visages graves et sérieux qu'ils affichent, m'aide à retrouver une température satisfaisante et une tension acceptable. Un coup d'œil vers Ron, me confirme que c'est la même chose pour lui.

« Allons-y, les autres nous attendent… » murmure-t-il avec un petit sourire..

Et nous rejoignons nos amis rassemblés au milieu de la Salle d'Entraînement autour du professeur Dumbledore, qui achève de donner l'adresse où nous nous rendons.

Deux minutes plus tard, quatre Portoloins nous emmènent directement par petits groupes, dans le grenier du QG

Et, alors que des pas se font entendre dans l'escalier, nous fermons les yeux pour les ouvrir presque aussitôt au Paradis.

Combien de temps y resterons-nous cette fois, je l'ignore.

Mais j'espère bien que nous resterons suffisamment pour passer au moins une longue nuit tranquille dans notre yourte…

Enfin tranquille... Je me comprends...

OoOoOoO

**Actes 2 : Draco Macho**

**Draco**

Le Paradis !

Je retrouve toujours cet endroit avec un plaisir ineffable !

Les membres du Comité dont c'est la première incursion dans le Temps Ralenti, sont bouche-bée et regardent autour d'eux avec une curiosité évidente. Les yourtes notamment, attirent leurs regards.

« Wahou !… Alors c'est ça, votre Potion de Croissance Accélérée ! Le Temps Ralenti et cet endroit paradisiaque !… » s'extasie Blaise, avec un clin d'œil vers Harry qui acquiesce, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il y a déjà du monde ici. Tous les membres décideurs de l'Ordre en fait et quelques autres aussi, comme Lee Jordan, Terry Higgs qui retrouve Marian avec plaisir, Madame Longdubat, Nadya et Viktor Krum entre autres qui nous apprennent être arrivés il y a deux jours de Temps Ralenti, pour préparer le terrain…

Oh ! Oh ! Je crois que les amis du Comité vont avoir quelques surprises auxquelles ils ne s'attendent pas !…

Ouais…

Un premier entraînement sans doute…

C'est bien. Au moins, cela leur donnera un peu d'avance sur le programme et ils pourront nous aider, avec Neville, Ginny et Luna, quand viendra le moment d'entraîner nos recrues des différents Sous-Comités…

En tout cas, il y a vraiment du peuple ici et je me demande comment nous allons pouvoir nous réunir autour d'une seule table, quand j'avise une personne que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à voir et qui arrive vers moi d'une démarche alerte et dansante…

« Maman ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! » m'écrie-je aussitôt que je retrouve la voix.

« Comme toi, mon chéri ! Je fais désormais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ! » répond-elle, la mine radieuse, avant de m'embrasser sur les deux joues et de me serrer sur son cœur.

« Mais… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » me récrie-je, complètement abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

Car non, ce n'est pas possible que Maman, ma fragile et douce Maman fasse partie des combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix !

Oui, vraiment, c'est inconcevable !

« Et pourquoi cela, je te prie ? » demande-t-elle, l'air surprise et passablement déçue de ma réaction.

« Mais… C'est évident ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu ne sais pas te battre ! Et… » réponds-je, avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe, balayant mon argument d'un geste de la main.

« J'apprendrais ! Je suis ici pour cela ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avec un sourire lumineux.

Et là, j'imagine Maman, réalisant le parcours du combattant par tous les temps, courant dans les flaques d'eau, rampant dans la boue, grimpant à la corde et aux arbres par un froid mordant, se battant à mains nues, sous un soleil torride et contre un adversaire deux fois plus grand qu'elle, effectuant un vol à haut risque sur un balai sous une pluie battante, tandis que des cibles la visent de Sorts vicieux…

Oh !

Par la pine écarlate du diable ! Comme dirait Ron...

« Ce n'est pas possible, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est trop dangereux ! » m'écrie-je encore, positivement horrifié par toutes les images qui me traversent l'esprit.

« Molly le fait bien, elle ! Pourquoi serait-ce trop dangereux pour moi et pas pour elle ? » s'enquiert Maman, l'oeil plissé et d'un ton dont je devrais me méfier mais que je néglige fort imprudemment..

« Mais… Mais parce qu'elle n'est pas toi ! Elle a mis au monde et élevé sept enfants, dont un éleveur de Dragon, un Briseur de Sorts Tordus, des jumeaux farceurs, une montagne de muscles et une rouquine explosive ! Et elle s'est toujours battue ! Elle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis sa création ! Tandis que toi… Toi tu… Tu es une petite chose toute fragile !… Tu es sans défense, tu es… Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je ne veux pas que tu te battes ! Tu es ma mère ! Voilà pourquoi ! Et je t'interdis de faire ça ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! » m'écrie-je de nouveau, avant de réaliser vraiment ce que je suis en train de dire.

Et surtout, avant d'aviser le regard furibond de Maman…

Oh ! Oh !

A l'orage qui traverse ses yeux bleus, il est clair que je vais essuyer une tempête…

Une très grosse tempête…

Un ouragan même !

La tempête du siècle !

« Draco Malfoy ! Comment peux-tu être aussi macho avec ta mère et lui donner des ordres ! Apprends, jeune homme, que je ne suis pas en sucre ! Je suis restée soumise à la volonté de ton père pendant des années mais maintenant que je me rebelle, ce n'est certainement pas pour t'obéir et attendre sagement à la maison que la guerre soit finie ! J'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main et de me battre contre le Monstre et ses sbires, pour mon propre bien et celui de ma Communauté ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de le faire ! Tu m'as compris ! » gronde-t-elle, mains sur les hanches, rouge de colère et crépitante de Magie à me faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête…

Oh ! Merlin !

On dirait Madame Weasley !

Maman n'est certes pas encore aussi impressionnante, loin de là, mais avec de l'entraînement, cela ne devrait pas tarder…

Oh ! Misère !

Et les autres qui me regardent et se fichent de moi !…

Les traîtres !…

Et Maman qui attend ma réponse, sans se départir de son air furibond, me fixant d'un regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame bien aiguisée !

Ouais, j'ai tout intérêt à faire profil bat là.

Alors, je fais la seule chose qui soit raisonnable et, à l'instar des jumeaux Weasley face aux courroux de leur mère, je rentre la tête dans les épaules et je prends un air penaud.

« Oui, Maman » murmure-je d'un ton contrit.

Maman lève le nez avec un sourire triomphant puis se tourne, sans plus se préoccuper de moi, vers les membres du Comité qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle se présente à eux, les embrassant et les félicitant d'avoir pris la décision de se rebeller, leur proposant du thé et des gâteaux, les couvant d'un œil maternel et attentionné…

De toute évidence, Madame Weasley a déteint sur elle…

Oh ! Misère de misère !

On n'est pas sortis du Chaudron Baveur avec ces deux mères-poules !

Il ne me reste qu'une chose à espérer : que Maman renonce devant la difficulté !

Mais j'ai bien peur que mon vœu ne soit pas exaucé…

Après tout, c'est une Black !…

Et si l'on considère Sirius et Regulus, les Black sont plutôt d'un genre obstinés et téméraires… jusqu'à la mort…

Merlin garde ma Maman !

S'il te plait !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Première Mission**

**Severus**

Pauvre Draco !

Il a l'air complètement déstabilisé par la présence de sa mère et surtout par le changement radical de sa personnalité.

On le serait à moins…

Jamais je n'aurais cru voir Narcissa sous un tel jour !

Envolée la femme, à l'allure froide et distante, au port de tête fier et hautain que j'ai connu au Manoir !

Envolée également, la femme fragile et hésitante, anxieuse et soumise qu'elle était depuis sa libération du Manoir !

Elle est maintenant vive et radieuse, pleine d'assurance et d'énergie, simple et généreuse, charmante et souriante, déterminée et conquérante !

Lucius est vraiment un fieffé imbécile de ne pas avoir su apprécier son épouse et surtout un fieffé salopard de ne l'avoir épousée que pour assurer sa descendance et l'exhiber en société comme un trophée.

Durant des années il l'a écrasée, étouffée, faisant peser sur elle la menace de lui enlever définitivement son fils… et la vie sans doute aussi…

Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. Elle est libérée de son emprise et peut enfin se révéler à elle-même et au monde.

J'en suis heureux pour elle…

Et pour Draco.

Car même si mon filleul a, pour l'heure, l'impression que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête, je suis sûr au fond de moi, qu'il va adorer toutes les nouvelles facettes de la personnalité de sa mère…

Oui…

Le chemin de leur vie a pris un nouveau virage et en prendra d'autres dans les mois qui viennent, assurément…

Pourvu qu'il aille vers le bonheur !

Ils le méritent tous deux…

Cependant, à quelques pas de nous, Nally fait apparaître des gradins dans une arène au trois-quarts fermée, pour que nous puissions nous réunir et parler sans avoir trop de difficultés à nous entendre.

C'est vrai que nous sommes nombreux ce soir…

Une bonne quarantaine de personnes en tout.

Dont dix-sept élèves de Poudlard qui se groupent dans un même hémicycle.

Merlin !

Ils sont si jeunes !

Au moins, lors du précédent avènement de Voldemort, l'Ordre n'acceptait pas d'élèves dans ses rangs, même s'ils étaient majeurs…

Mais il est vrai qu'à cette époque, la folie de Voldemort n'avait pas atteint son apogée, qu'il avait moins d'ascendant qu'aujourd'hui et que la guerre ne risquait pas d'entrer dans Poudlard, comme c'est le cas maintenant…

Alors nous nous devons de leur donner les moyens de se défendre…

« Cette réunion va se dérouler en deux temps. Le premier temps sera consacré aux évènements et à la situation actuelle de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi nous avons invité les membres majeurs du Comité Principal du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. et quelques membres de l'Ordre qui seront sans doute d'un précieux concours dans certaines actions qui devront être mises en application immédiate.  
Le second temps, concernera des nouvelles dont nous avons eu connaissance ces derniers jours, en début d'après midi en particulier. Cette seconde partie de la réunion s'effectuera entre Membres Décideurs seulement. » explique Albus en préambule de la réunion.

Il n'y a nulle fanfaronnade, nulle crânerie sur le visage des jeunes. Ils sont attentifs, graves et sérieux comme des soldats déjà.

Ils seront les parfaits lieutenants de la lutte à Poudlard, celles et ceux qui mèneront leurs camarades au combat ou protègeront les plus jeunes élèves, en cas de nécessité.

Mais cela ne m'étonne pas.

Car si Draco, Hermione, Neville, Ronald et Harry sont déjà allés au feu, Phillipa, Marian et Gil, les Anges Gardiens du Terrier, ont une idée précise de ce qu'est une bataille meurtrière.

Quant aux autres, sept sont des Préfètes et Préfets ayant un sens aigu des responsabilités et plusieurs d'entre eux ont un membre de leur famille qui est mort ou a été blessé dans les combats du Terrier…

Par ailleurs, Elinor Lobban, Benjamin Stanley et Lucy Willis se sont frottées aux Pro-Voldemort dans les Cachots, au lendemain d'Halloween.

Et ils seront tous en première ligne, si Poudlard est attaqué. Ils le savent et savent que d'eux dépendent la sécurité et la vie des plus jeunes élèves…

Albus demande maintenant à Harry d'expliquer l'organisation du Comité et Nally fait apparaître le tableau de présentation élaboré par Hermione.

Une fois de plus, je suis impressionné par le soin qu'ils ont apporté à leur organisation. Tout a été pensé, réfléchi avec précision et il y a vraiment peu de place pour le hasard et les impondérables.

Voldemort sera loin d'avoir une tâche facile, s'il décide de conquérir Poudlard, que ce soit de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur…

Et sur les visages des autres membres de l'Ordre, je ne lis que de l'approbation quand ce n'est pas de la franche admiration.

Même s'il reste des traces d'anxiété sur ceux de Molly, Augusta et Narcissa…

Mais le cœur d'une mère ou d'une Grand-Mère, ne peut qu'être inquiet, quand ses enfants ou petits enfants sont en danger…

Au moins, avec cette présentation, ont-elles la preuve qu'ils ne prennent pas tout cela pour un jeu, qu'ils sont conscients des risques et qu'ils vont se préparer minutieusement pour les réduire à leur minimum…

« Très bien. Vraiment très, très bien, cette organisation. Vous avez pensé à tout. Mais comme tout le monde, je constate que cela demande des effectifs très importants. Toutes ces candidatures que vous avez proposées ont été soigneusement examinées, je suppose… » fait remarquer Kingsley en direction de Harry.

Mais ce n'est pas Harry, qui répond à cette question, puisque notre avis n'a pu être rendu avant la réunion de ce soir.

« Oui, elles l'ont été avant cette réunion. Nous ne pouvons, bien entendu, garantir leur fiabilité à cent pour cent car nous ne sommes guère à l'abri d'une erreur d'appréciation, mais les Directeurs de Maison, Nally, Remus et moi-même sommes d'accord pour que ces élèves soit mis à contribution. » explique Albus, à la satisfaction des membres du Comité et des membres de l'Ordre.

« Eh bien ! Cela va demander une organisation serrée aussi pour les entraînements de tous ces jeunes gens ! En tout cas, pensez à moi, si vous avez besoin d'un entraîneur ! Je me ferais un plaisir de secouer les tire-au-flanc ! Avez-vous déjà pensé à un emploi du temps ? » s'enquiert Maugrey en se trémoussant d'impatience.

De l'action, de l'action et encore de l'action !…

C'est ce qui lui faut, à Fol Œil ! Il ne supporte vraiment pas de passer des heures en réunion, même s'il reconnaît par ailleurs leur haute utilité.

« Je m'y suis collé. Et il y a du travail pour vous, Alastor. Vous serez en charge d'une partie de l'entraînement des Espions, avec Severus. Vous commencez jeudi, à 19H00, dans un lieu qui reste à définir par les Experts en Chef du Sous-Comité Expert en Intendance. » répond Remus, tandis que Nally fait apparaître un second tableau de présentation.

Le tableau est chargé, très chargé, compte-tenu de tout ce que nous avons déjà à faire par ailleurs…

« Voilà l'emploi du temps des entraînements du Comité pour les prochaines semaines. Mardi et mercredi, les membres du Comité Principal devront approcher leurs camarades et les recruter. Ensuite, comme vous le voyez, nous avons prévu à partir de jeudi, des entraînements spécifiques tous les deux jours, sauf pour le prochain Week-end, puisque Nally sera sans doute prise ailleurs. Bien entendu, cet emploi du temps tient compte également de la recherche pour l'amélioration de la Carte du Maraudeur et la Communication..» explique Remus, qui s'avance ensuite vers Megan Lowett et Hugh Pygott pour leur donner une copie sur parchemin de l'emploi du temps.

« J'ai une question. Puis-je ? » demande timidement Claryce Vaughan, en s'adressant à Albus.

« Bien entendu, Claryce. Et je vous encourage, vous et vos camarades, à vous exprimer librement. Ici, vous n'êtes plus des élèves, mais des membres de l'Ordre, au même titre que chacun d'entre nous. » répond Albus, les yeux pétillants.

La jeune Claryce rosit et hoche la tête pour signifier qu'elle tiendra compte de ce fait à l'avenir, puis se tourne vers Remus.

« Voilà. Pourquoi y a-t-il des espaces de temps libres un jour sur deux ? » s'enquiert-elle, l'air d'insinuer que chaque jour aurait pu être consacré à un entraînement spécifique.

Une Poufsouffle impatiente…

C'est peu commun...

Mais cela démontre son degré de motivation.

« En fait, j'ai pris soin de ménager ces espaces de temps, pour y intercaler les entraînements de nos recrues extérieures, celles de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et nous avons aussi des missions à accomplir, un travail, des cours à préparer, des devoirs à corriger, des retenues à superviser… Ce planning concerne uniquement les entraînements et certains travaux de recherche du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., qui s'effectueront sous la guidance de Nally, Severus, moi-même et un ou plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. A charge pour le Sous-Comité Expert en Intendance d'organiser les entraînements supplémentaires souhaités et dirigés par chaque Expert en Chef. » répond Remus, avec un sourire amusé.

« Oh ! Oui, bien entendu. C'est vrai que Harry nous a précisé que vous avez déjà beaucoup à faire par ailleurs. Je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé. » s'excuse Claryce, en rougissant complètement cette fois.

« Et il faut aussi que nous ayons un peu de temps pour nos réunions. Sans compter les devoirs à faire et les examens à préparer. » souligne doucement Harry avec un clin d'œil vers Benjamin Stanley.

Mmmm… Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit là une condition à l'adhésion au Comité, du Préfet de Septième année de ma Maison. Il a toujours accordé une importance capitale à ses études…

Car Harry, lui, n'a guère besoin de se préoccuper de ses examens de fin d'année, qu'il passera haut la main sans avoir à réviser grand chose, étant donné le niveau qu'il a atteint dans toutes les matières au cours de ses nombreux entraînements. Il pourrait même passer ses ASPIC sans soucis… Tout comme, Ronald, Neville et Hermione.

Draco, lui, n'en sera plus très loin non plus bientôt.

Et les jeunes recrues du Comité n'auront guère de soucis à se faire pour leurs examens d'ici quelque temps…

Mais cela, Harry se garde bien de le préciser. De toute façon, les membres du Comité auront vite fait de s'en rendre compte…

« J'ai une question, moi aussi. Vous venez de dire, professeur, que les espaces de temps libres vont être consacrés à l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre… Nous sommes de nouvelles recrues. Participerons-nous à ces entraînements là nous aussi ? » s'enquiert maintenant Gabe Harrison, qui respire l'espoir et trépigne déjà d'excitation à cette idée.

Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs. En réalité, ses camarades ont l'air de piaffer tout autant d'impatience que lui, même si les Serpentards le font un peu plus discrètement…

« Votre enthousiasme et celui de vos camarades fait plaisir à voir, Monsieur Harrison ! Et vous allez en être récompensé. Car oui, vous allez avoir l'occasion de vous entraîner avec des membres de l'Ordre. » répond Albus, visiblement amusé autant que satisfait par le dynamisme et l'engagement des jeunes.

« Génial ! On va pouvoir se défouler en imaginant que ce sont les Ânes Bâtés qu'on a en face de nous ! Quand commence-t-on ? » demande à présent Marian Higgs, provocant quelques gloussements de rire

Lui, il a viré Gryffondor dès le premier jour passé en leur compagnie !

De quoi vraiment se poser des questions au sujet du Choixpeau ! Car concernant Higgs et la petite Miho, il a fait une erreur d'orientation flagrante…

Mais bon, il avait sans doute ses raisons… A moins que ce ne soient les gamins qui l'aient influencé, tout comme Harry l'a fait…

« Dès ce soir, Monsieur Higgs… Nous avons décidé de vous intégrer à un groupe d'une quarantaine de recrues extérieures dont nous allons commencer l'entraînement dès ce soir et qui vont arriver tout à l'heure… » annonce Albus, dont la réponse laisse nos jeunes élèves bouche-bée…

Celle-là, ils ne s'y attendaient pas !

Tout comme, pour la plupart, ils ne s'attendent certainement pas à ce qui va suivre…

Car ils vont être invités à s'impliquer dans une mission…

Leur première mission…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Ça c'est une bonne surprise !

Parce que cela signifie que nous allons rester ici quelque temps et que je vais à la fois pouvoir me défouler et me ressourcer un peu !

Oh ! La tête des autres !

Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça !

Bon, ouais… D'accord ! Moi non plus…

Mais à la différence des autres, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de surprises.

Et celle là, je l'espérais…

Du moins, j'espérais que nous resterions un peu ici…

Une quarantaine de recrues… Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout par contre… Et ça me semble incroyable qu'autant de personnes se soient déjà décidées à prendre part à la lutte…

Je me demande qui ça peut-être… Des copains de mes frères encore ?

« Ce soir ? Mais nous avons cours, demain… » fait remarquer Miranda, quand elle retrouve la voix.

« Le temps n'a pas beaucoup d'importance ici, Miranda. Et je garantis que vous serez en pleine forme demain pour aller en classe. » rappelle Madame Snape avec un doux sourire

« Ah, oui ! Le Temps Ralenti… Et ça va durer combien de temps ? » s'enquiert Benjamin, en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Plusieurs mois, sans doute. Dans le Temps Ralenti, bien entendu. Car nous avons également à faire quelque chose de très important qui prendra beaucoup de notre temps.» répond le Directeur, l'air beaucoup plus grave soudainement.

Alors là, je subodore que l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues n'est pas la seule raison de notre séjour prolongé ici…

Et à voir la tête de Harry, Hermione et Draco, je me doute un peu du sujet qui va être abordé maintenant.

« Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode… » cite d'ailleurs Harry, comme un écho à ma pensée.

« Oui » répond laconiquement notre prof de Potion, dont le visage se durcit.

Il est toujours aussi en colère qu'hier soir…

Une colère froide et profonde…

Si un jour il se retrouve face au père Malfoy, il va lui faire la fête du siècle et je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Lucius…

Ce n'est pas moi qui le plaindrai, ce putain d'enfoiré !

« Ils sont déjà là, n'est-ce pas. » affirme, plus qu'il ne demande, Draco qui a considérablement pâli.

« Effectivement, Draco. » acquiesce Madame Snape, en le scrutant de son regard profond.

Je tourne machinalement la tête vers les yourtes. Ils ne peuvent être que dans l'une d'entre elles…

« Que se passe-t-il avec ces trois là ? » demande Gabe, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

Le parrain de Harry et Draco inspire profondément et jette un œil vers Madame Black, dont les yeux s'embuent de larmes.

Elle a été informée c'est sûre… Et c'est pour cela qu'elle est ici déjà et non avec ceux qui doivent arriver encore…

Mais elle reste droite et digne, hochant la tête, comme pour signifier à notre professeur de Potion, qu'elle est prête à entendre encore une fois les horreurs qui ont été infligées par son mari, à son fils et à ses trois camarades de Serpentard.

Cependant, au moment où son Parrain ouvre la bouche pour répondre, Draco le fait, la voix blanche et ses mains aux jointures blanchies, agrippées à notre banc, comme pour rester ancré dans la réalité du moment, sans sombrer dans la colère…

« Il se passe que nous avons découvert hier soir que tous les trois portaient un Bracelet de Fidélité. C'est un artefact de Magie Noire qui annihile la volonté propre et soumet celui ou celle qui le porte aux ordres de la personne à laquelle il ou elle est lié. Vincent, Grégory et Millicent le portaient depuis l'âge de six ans. Ce qui explique leurs difficultés d'apprentissage, leur maladresse et leur incapacité à prendre des décisions véritablement personnelles… » commence-t-il à expliquer, sous l'écoute horrifiée de celles et ceux qui apprennent la nouvelle.

Je devais avoir la même tête hier soir…

D'ailleurs, j'ai beau savoir tout ça et même plus, j'en ai encore les poils qui se hérissent. C'est tellement dégueulasse ce que ces trois là ont subit et subissent encore !…

Complètement à gerber !…

Bordel ! Comment peut-on faire des choses pareilles à des gosses !

Le regard de Draco est maintenant fixé dans celui de sa mère et il tremble, avant de reprendre d'une voix étranglée, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, comme elles roulent sur celles de sa mère. :

« C'est mon père qui leur a posé ces Bracelets. Mais nous avons pu les défaire car c'est à moi qu'ils avaient été liés….»

Le silence qui suit est terriblement lourd et personne n'ose le troubler pendant quelques instants.

Et j'ai l'impression horrible de veiller des morts…

Jusqu'à ce que Maugrey Fol Œil n'y tienne plus et explose.

« Foutu salopard ! Faire ça à des gosses ! Lucius est vraiment la pire engeance des Malfoy ! Et pourtant, il y en a eu, dans sa famille, des enfants de Satan ! Mais lui, il les dépasse tous largement en cruauté ! Lucifer lui-même le redouterait au même titre que son Maître ! Faut dire que ces deux là le feraient presque passer pour un Saint Couillon ! Mon pauvre gars, ça a dû-t'en fiche un sacré coup d'apprendre que ton père t'avait asservi des esclaves ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant pour ces pauvres gamins ? Ils ont toute leur tête ou ils sont devenus cinglés à présent que vous leur avez enlevé ce machin infâme ? » s'exclame-t-il, avec sa brusquerie habituelle, exprimant tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas…

Et sa question me file un frisson… Parce qu'elle me renvoie au souvenir de la réaction de nos trois camarades…

C'était terrible !…

Oui…

Vraiment terrible !…

Et Draco, qui était déjà plus livide qu'un mort, en pâlit encore…

« Maintenant qu'ils sont libérés de l'emprise du Bracelet, ils sont extrêmement choqués. Ils ont traversé la vie, comme on traverse un rêve. Il ne leur en reste que des lambeaux de souvenirs bien minces et ils sont persuadés d'avoir encore six ans, tout en ayant plus ou moins conscience d'avoir raté dix ans de leur vie… Tout est confus dans leur esprit. Et source d'une terrible angoisse. Cela a été très difficile pour eux et il a fallu les endormir pour préserver leur santé mentale. » explique son Parrain, d'une voix tremblante de rage contenue.

Cette réponse provoque des remous et des exclamations indignées et empreintes de pitié dans les rangs. Comme les autres, mes camarades de Poudlard sont proprement choqués et bouleversés d'apprendre une telle nouvelle.

Et ils ont des remords sans doute aussi, comme j'en ai depuis hier soir.

Comme Harry, comme Hermione et comme Draco…

Car depuis cinq ans, Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode ont été la risée de Poudlard… Même parmi les Serpentards…

Et je ne puis m'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois en date, vendredi dernier, quand la voix forte de Millicent s'est exclamée : « Ça m'est égal ! J'vais avec Vincent ! », tandis que le pauvre gars ne comprenait visiblement rien à la situation…

Ça nous avait tous bien fait rigoler à ce moment là…

Ça me donnerait plutôt envie de chialer maintenant…

« Est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour eux ? » demande Miranda, qui a les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui. Nous pouvons les aider à grandir. Ils vont devoir tout réapprendre ou presque : découvrir et maîtriser leur corps, accepter d'avoir perdu dix ans de leur vie, apprendre à lire et écrire correctement, se mettre vraiment à niveau dans certaines matières… Ils ont besoin aussi d'être entourés, encouragés. Et de comprendre… De se sentir aimés…» explique Madame Snape qui a l'air profondément attristée, elle aussi.

« Alors on va le faire, tous ensemble ! L'entraînement peut attendre un peu. Le plus important, c'est de les aider ! » assure aussitôt Hugh, sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs de tous nos camarades du Comité.

Madame Snape sourit et j'ai le sentiment profond que les membres du corps enseignant présents, comptaient sur cette réaction de la part de nos camarades…

Oui…

C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici…

C'est une mission…

Pour aider Grégory, Vincent et Millicent…

La première mission de nos camarades du Comité.

Une belle mission que j'espère de tout cœur, couronnée de succès.

Et les profs vont concilier cela avec l'entraînement de base des membres du Comité présents, pour qu'ils puissent aider Draco, Neville, Ginny et Luna à entraîner les autres dès que possible…

Ouais…

J'en mettrais ma main au feu…

...

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	20. Le Comité Et l'Ordre Du Phénix 2

**Disclaimer Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**Bisous à Mystical, ma merveilleuse bêta...**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**Le Comité Et L'Ordre Du Phénix**

**Acte 4 : Plan D'Aide Pour Millicent, Grégory Et Vincent**

**Hermione**

J'étais certaine que les membres du Comité viendraient en aide à Millicent, Grégory et Vincent dès qu'ils apprendraient l'horrible sort qui a été le leur durant toutes ces années…

J'aimais déjà Poudlard avant, je l'aime encore davantage aujourd'hui que le Comité a été créé…

L'union des quatre Maisons a sa Magie propre… Celle du cœur…

Et, si l'on excepte les pro-Voldemort, la solidarité entre les élèves de Poudlard est, depuis vendredi dernier, plus forte et solide qu'elle ne l'a sans doute jamais été...

« Je vous remercie de votre proposition. J'avoue que nous comptions dessus, car plus nous serons nombreux pour les aider et mieux ce sera. Il faudra beaucoup de patience les premiers temps, car Millicent, Vincent et Grégory vont avoir besoin de temps justement, pour s'adapter et nous faire confiance. Ensuite, quand nous aurons vaincu leur frayeur, cela ira plus vite. Nous établirons des relais dans leur accompagnement quotidien, pour qu'ils aient des contacts variés. Chacun de nous aura un rôle extrêmement important à jouer dans leur rétablissement.  
Nous allons commencer par les intégrer dans une famille adoptive et bienveillante. Ainsi, je compte sur vous, Molly et Narcissa, pour les chouchouter. Vous représentez l'image tout à la fois maternelle, tendre et forte qu'ils n'ont jamais eu et dont ils ont cruellement besoin. Arthur, vous véhiculez une image paternelle qui leur sera très profitable et les encouragera tout à fait à l'indépendance à laquelle ils doivent accéder. Kingsley, tu vas faire un oncle idéal, j'en suis certaine, un modèle de héros fort et courageux. Alastor et Augusta, vous incarnerez les grands-parents… » commence à expliquer Madame Snape, avant d'être interrompue par Fol Œil…

« Un grand-Père ? Moi ? Mais où êtes-vous allée pêcher une idée aussi saugrenue ? Les pauvres gosses seront terrifiés en me voyant ! Pensez donc ! Il m'arrive de me faire peur à moi-même quand je croise un miroir ! » s'exclame-t-il, provocant quelques gloussements dans les rangs…

« Les enfants ne voient pas le monde comme les adultes, Alastor. Et bien que tu sois bourru et que tu n'aies rien d'un Prince Charmant, je suis prêt à parier que Millicent, Vincent et Grégory ne te lâcheront bientôt plus d'une semelle ! Rappelle-toi, dimanche matin, la petite Miho n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée par ta personne, bien au contraire…. » réplique le professeur Dumbledore avec bonne humeur

Et je me souviens effectivement, qu'à un moment donné de la matinée, juste après sa longue promenade dans le jardin avec Madame Longdubat et le professeur Dumbledore, Miho s'est perchée sans façon sur les genoux de Fol Œil et a commencé à lui poser tout un tas de questions sur ses vilaines cicatrices, les examinant de près et osant même les toucher…

« Ah oui ! Mais cette petite là est un phénomène ! » s'exclame encore le vieil Auror l'air amusé

Là-dessus, il a raison. Miho est vraiment une petite fille à part…

« Allons, Alastor, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras à merveille dans le rôle du grand-père bougon en apparence, mais qui a le cœur le plus généreux et attentionné qui soit quand il s'agit de gâter ses petits enfants… » intervient encore le professeur Dumbledore, ses yeux brillants de malice.

« Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas toi, qui incarnerait ce rôle, Albus ! Je suis sûr qu'ils adoreraient te tirer la barbe ! » riposte Fol Œil, toujours rieur.

« Hélas, je suis le Directeur de leur école et je dois le rester. Tout comme Nally, Severus et Remus doivent rester à leurs yeux des professeurs. Mais je t'assure, tu seras très beau, Alastor, avec la couronne de fleurs qu'ils confectionneront sans doute pour toi… » répond notre Directeur, achevant ainsi de détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue très pesante après la révélation concernant l'état de santé de nos trois camarades.

Bien sûr, Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco et moi, habitués aux joutes verbales de notre Directeur et du vieil Auror, ne sommes guère étonnés et nous laissons aller franchement à l'hilarité générale.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas de nos amis du Comité, qui sont à la fois éberlués et ravis d'assister à une telle scène…

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu m'as convaincu, Albus ! Je serais donc un grand-père gâteau pour ces pauvres gamins ! Allez-y, ma chère, continuez donc ! » s'exclame Maugrey, plus hilare que jamais.

« Je parie que c'est la couronne de fleurs qui l'a décidé à accepter » me glisse à l'oreille Draco qui a repris un peu de couleurs

« Oui, qui sait… tu as peut-être raison… » réponds-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice, avant de reporter mon attention sur Madame Snape.

« Merveilleux ! Je suis certaine que vous serez éblouissant dans ce rôle ! Merci ! » déclare-t-elle, toute souriante, avant d'ajouter : « Naturellement, les jeunes seront autant de frères, sœurs, cousins, cousines ou amis et contribueront par la-même, à apporter l'équilibre émotionnel et affectif qui a fait défaut à Vincent, Millicent et Grégory. Dans un second temps, nous nous occuperons de leur apprentissage de base : lire, écrire et compter, bien sûr. Nous associerons cela à des exercices physiques, du Tai-Chi, de longues promenades dans la nature et des contacts avec des animaux. Ainsi, ils referont connaissance avec leur corps, apprendront à en connaître les possibilités et les limites, développeront une gestuelle harmonieuse et prendront conscience d'eux-mêmes, de leurs émotions et sentiments. Cela devrait leur redonner une certaine confiance en eux, mais aussi un nouvel équilibre psychomoteur.  
L'art doit également avoir sa place dans leur vie : musique, dessin, chant, sculpture, modelage, théâtre, poésie etc… Nous devons leur donner accès à tout, pour qu'ils puissent orienter leur choix et trouver un moyen d'expression qui leur convienne.  
Et bien entendu, la Magie et ses matières annexes leur seront de nouveau enseignées. Nous devons leur assurer des bases solides en Botanique, Potion, Astronomie, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Défense contre les Forces du Mal, pour leur donner une nouvelle chance d'obtenir de bons résultats scolaires et d'asseoir leur avenir »

J'en suis abasourdie ! Et je ne suis pas la seule, à voir la tête des autres… C'est un programme tellement ambitieux !

« Il va falloir des années ! » s'exclame Phillipa, ses yeux, ronds de stupeur, fixés sur le tableau.

Et nombreux sont ceux qui l'approuvent.

« Non. Nous allons profiter de chaque instant. Ainsi, les loisirs seront également des occasions de les instruire. Durant les promenades par exemple, ils apprendront à reconnaître les plantes sauvages et leur utilité, les animaux rencontrés et leurs particularités ou les soins qu'ils nécessitent. Et nous tirerons aussi avantage des jeux, des rêves… » commence Madame Snape, avec un enthousiasme évident et que je trouve pour ma part très communicatif.

« Le jeu ? Les rêves ? » l'interrompt cependant Blaise, l'air surpris et dubitatif.

« Oui , le jeu est une phase d'apprentissage primordiale, aussi bien chez l'être humain, que chez les animaux. C'est durant le jeu, que nous apprenons les premières bases sociales, le respect des règles, le respect des autres, la gestion de la frustration, la gestion du stress, l'émulation dans la compétition, la maîtrise des gestes et mouvements et tout un tas d'autres choses encore. Le sport pourra être souvent pratiqué par le biais des jeux de plein air, tandis que l'apprentissage du calcul fera l'objet d'un jeu d'intérieur un jour de pluie, par exemple » explique Madame Snape, sous les hochements approbateurs des professeurs, de Monsieur et Madame Weasley et de Mesdames Longdubat et Black.

Les profs et les parents en somme qui connaissent largement le sujet bien sûr…

« Bon, d'accord pour le jeu, mais les rêves ? On apprend aussi en rêvant ? » s'enquiert Gabe, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif

« Oh ! Mais oui ! Les chats font leur apprentissage en grande partie durant leurs jeux et leurs rêves paraît-il ! » m'écrie-je soudain, avant d'ajouter : « Cependant, je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les humains le faisaient également… »

« Mais oui, Hermione, les rêves nous sont très utiles par exemple pour gérer nos émotions et intégrer les informations de la journée. Mais là n'est pas le propos. En réalité, nous souhaitons, Albus, Severus et moi-même, mettre à profit leur temps de sommeil et de rêves, pour expérimenter une méthode de soins originale, appelée la Résurgence des Souvenirs. » explique encore Madame Snape, avec un regard brillant d'enthousiasme autant que d'espoir.

« En quoi cela consiste-t-il ? » s'enquiert Bill, vivement intéressé, comme nous tous, d'ailleurs.

« Il existe une Potion méconnue, extrêmement complexe et difficile à réaliser, qui, alliée à un Sortilège d'Evocation, permet de ramener à la conscience, des souvenirs très précis. Cette thérapeutique très ancienne, a été créée par un Médicomage Amérindien, pour soigner son fils, victime d'une amnésie totale consécutive à un accident de Quidditch. Elle s'utilise durant le sommeil du Sorcier, au moment où il rêve, car à ce moment là, l'esprit est très ouvert et ses barrières défensives affaiblies.  
Nous pensons, Albus, Nally et moi-même, qu'il serait peut-être possible, grâce à cette Thérapeutique, de faire ressurgir à la mémoire consciente de Grégory, Vincent et Millicent, les souvenirs enfouis des cours auxquels ils ont assisté. Des cours qu'ils n'ont pu assimiler avec beaucoup de succès pour une grande part à cause du Bracelet. » nous révèle le Parrain de Draco et Harry.

« Et si cela s'avère efficace, la Thérapeutique de la Résurgence des souvenirs, nous fera gagner beaucoup de temps. Par ailleurs, si tel est le cas, et si leurs capacités intellectuelles le permettent, ils pourraient faire de très gros progrès. » insiste son épouse, visiblement plutôt confiante.

« Espérons que ce soit le cas ! » s'exclame Madame Black, avec un espoir palpable.

A mes côtés, Draco hoche vigoureusement la tête. Il n'est pas le seul, bien sûr, mais il est sans doute celui d'entre nous qui place le plus d'espérance dans ce traitement. Il se sent tellement coupable de la situation de Millicent, Grégory et Vincent, même s'il ne l'est en rien…

Et il est complètement suspendu aux lèvres de nos professeurs, oubliant presque de respirer pour ne pas rater une miette d'explication.

« Vous avez déjà expérimenté cette Thérapeutique ? » s'enquiert Charly auprès des professeurs Dumbledore et Snape

« Non. Et comme je l'ai dit, la Potion est extrêmement complexe à réaliser. Il est impossible de la faire seul, car elle nécessite une surveillance constante et l'ajout régulier d'ingrédients ou de combinaisons d'ingrédients préparés à part, tout au long du processus d'élaboration qui dure près de deux mois, ainsi que la Maîtrise de Sortilèges d'Extraction, de Filtrage et autres. Mais avec de l'aide, je peux la faire. Et je compte sur quelques-uns des plus brillants élèves et anciens élèves de Poudlard, qui sont réunis ici pour la réussir dès le premier essai.  
Le sortilège est également très délicat, exigeant un haut niveau de formation dans une branche hermétique et très spécialisée de la Médicomagie : la NeuroMédicomagie. Les Spécialistes en sont très rares. Il n'y en a guère que deux ou trois au plus dans le monde. » répond notre professeur de Potion, avant de se tourner vers notre Directeur, qui prend aussitôt le relais des explications

« Fort heureusement cependant, l'un de mes très vieux amis a consacré sa vie à la NeuroMédicomagie et il connaît fort bien ce Sortilège d'Evocation. Je lui ai envoyé Fumseck et il m'a répondu par retour. Il m'a chaudement recommandé le seul et unique élève qu'il ait eu à ce jour. Un Médicomage brillant qui arrivera cette nuit, dans dix semaines du Temps Ralenti environ, selon mes calculs. » poursuit celui-ci, avec un sourire satisfait.

« Cela nous laisse donc le temps d'élaborer la Potion et de commencer notre programme de ré-éducation. » achève Madame Snape, tout aussi satisfaite.

« Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à s'y mettre alors ! » s'exclame Ron, soutenu par des approbations chaleureuses, avant d'ajouter : « Comment s'organise-t-on ? Qui fait quoi, quand, où, comment ? »

« Ce sont les questions que nous allons régler maintenant, Ronald » annonce notre prof de Potion.

Lui aussi est visiblement très heureux de l'enthousiasme suscité par ce projet.

Et sur le tableau, apparaissent des colonnes qui se remplissent à mesure que les membres de l'Ordre se proposent.

Ainsi, Neville s'inscrit pour faire découvrir les plantes à Millicent, Grégory et Vincent. Il suggère qu'un jardin et une serre dont il s'occuperait avec eux, soit aménagés près des yourtes. Il prévoit également de les emmener dans la forêt. Gil, Megan, Claryce et Nadya ajoutent leur candidature à la liste et il apparaît clairement qu'ils ont hâte de commencer.

Il est ensuite convenu, à la proposition de Draco, que nous ayons aussi un potager, des poules, des lapins et même une vache, notre ami ajoutant très sérieusement qu'il est volontaire pour apprendre à la traire, à ses camarades de Serpentard et tout autre personne intéressée !

Je me demande où il est allé pêcher cette idée, quand je le surprends à faire un clin d'œil à un Harry hilare…

Nul doute qu'il s'agit là d'une référence à leur retenue ! Ce que me confirme le sourire et le regard espiègle de notre prof de DCFM, qui agrée à la demande de Draco en lui affirmant qu'il trouvera tout à sa place dès son prochain réveil…

Ensuite, Blaise offre de raconter des légendes et des contes à la veillée, projet auxquels souscrivent les jumeaux qui ont bien l'intention de revisiter l'histoire à leur manière avec Lee, Elinor, Gil, Percy et Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Cela nous promet quelques belles soirées détendues et quelques-uns d'entre nous en rient à l'avance…

Aussitôt après, Marian prend naturellement une option pour le dessin et les arts plastiques, avec Fleur et Madame Black, qui se charge sans attendre de faire une liste de ce dont ils auront besoin.

C'est drôle, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer nos trois camarades, fusain ou pinceau en main devant une toile… Peut-être serais-je surprise de leur découvrir un talent ? Je me prends à l'espérer de tout cœur…

Ron, lui, sera l'un des maîtres du jeu et du sport avec Viktor, Gabe, Phillipa, Charly, Nadya, Carlotta et Terry. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'ils y mettront tout leur cœur et que Vincent, Millicent et Grégory seront en pleine forme physique à la fin de leur séjour dans le Temps Ralenti.

Et cela continue ainsi durant un bon trois quarts d'heure, au bout desquels les colonnes sont remplies…

Quant à moi, je ferais équipe avec Eddy, Hugh, Draco, Lucy, Benjamin, Harry (oui, Harry !) et les jumeaux, pour l'élaboration de la Potion la plus difficile et complexe à réaliser qui soit, dixit notre professeur de Potion lui-même.

De quoi réjouir Benjamin qui déclare que cela sera une excellente référence pour ses futurs études de Médicomagie !

Pour moi, c'est seulement un défi que je me promets de réussir pour le bien de nos trois camarades…

C'est une mission d'une telle importance !

Les autres ont-ils conscience qu'ils viennent de s'engager dans leur première mission pour l'Ordre ?

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le cas pour tout le monde…

Oui, ils ont été tellement spontanés pour offrir leur aide, que certains n'ont pas dû se rendre compte qu'il s'agit pourtant de cela.

Leur première mission…

Une mission d'aide, envers Vincent, Grégory et Millicent.

J'ai hâte de les voir bénéficier de son résultat !

Et je croise les doigts pour faire un vœu avec ferveur !

Pourvu que ça marche !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Révélations En Pointillés…**

**Blaise**

Eh bien !

J'étais loin de m'imaginer que les choses se passeraient ainsi !

La nuit d'Halloween, quand le professeur Dumbledore a parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix et de la possibilité que nous aurions d'en faire partie, je voyais là un moyen idéal pour contrecarrer les plans diaboliques de ma mère.

Et bien sûr, cette histoire d' « Anges Gardiens » m'a complètement séduit, même si je ne sais toujours pas en quoi cela consiste exactement…

Une seule chose me semble tout à fait claire à ce propos : les Anges Gardiens ne se battent pas, puisque aucun d'eux ne portait de traces de bataille, au contraire de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Draco.

Oui, cela me semblait une excellente option…

Maintenant encore d'ailleurs.

Cependant, j'entrevois aussi une autre possibilité de lutter contre les Mangemorts et leurs mauvaises actions : aider celles et ceux qui en sont les victimes…

Comme Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode…

Oui… L'Ordre du Phénix ne se contente pas de se battre contre le tatoueur et ses tatoués.

Il sauve des vies, met à l'abri et protège des personnes menacées, porte secours aux victimes…

Une autre façon de lutter…

Une autre façon d'apporter l'espoir…

Une autre façon de contrecarrer les salopards qui feraient n'importe quoi pour assouvir leur soif de pouvoir et leur cruauté…

« Tu as l'air bien pensif, Blaise » m'interpelle Draco, en me tendant une tasse de thé.

« Oui… Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça… » réponds-je, en acceptant le breuvage, avant d'ajouter : « Je me rends compte qu'il y a différentes façons de lutter. C'est déroutant. Mais satisfaisant aussi. »

Draco s'assoit à côté de moi et sourit.

« Déroutant, oui. Je l'ai été moi aussi, dérouté. Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas fini de l'être. C'est parfois complètement dingue même ! Pourtant, j'y ai trouvé mon compte à chaque jour passé depuis. Et je suis certain que ce sera pareil pour toi. Pour les autres également. » déclare-t-il, avec un air rêveur.

Je suis sûr qu'il se repasse les souvenirs de tout ce qu'il a vécu ici…

« Tu as passé combien de temps, dans le Temps Ralenti ? » m'enquiers-je, curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur son expérience.

« Mmmm… Voyons, six semaines la première fois, sept mois la seconde et près de cinq mois la troisième… Cela représente à peu près 18 heures dans le temps normal. Pas grand chose en comparaison du temps passé dans le Temps Ralenti par Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville. Ils en ont passé plus du double pour le moins. » répond Draco en haussant les épaules.

J'en reste estomaqué…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait, pendant tout ce temps ?

« Cela ne m'étonne plus qu'ils aient autant changé physiquement ! Alors comme ça, ils ont au moins trois ans en plus ! Et toi un an et demi de plus ! » m'écrie-je presque, sans chercher à cacher ma stupeur.

« Mmmm… Non… Nous ne sommes pas plus vieux. C'est un peu compliqué en fait. Harry m'a expliqué que nous changeons certes physiquement, psychologiquement et tout, mais que nous ne vieillissons pas. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûre, tu ne seras plus le même, quand nous reviendrons dans le temps normal. Tu vas profiter de tout ce que tu feras et apprendras ici, de la même façon que tu le ferais dans la même période de temps normal. Et crois-moi sur parole, tu vas en faire et en apprendre, des choses ici… » m'explique Draco, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu peux en dire plus ? » m'enquiers-je sans détour, car je veux vraiment en savoir davantage

Mais Draco éclate de rire et secoue négativement la tête.

« Ça, mon vieux, je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même ! Tu ne seras pas déçu, tu peux en être certain ! Allez, viens, rejoignons les autres… » répond-il en se levant

Mouais… Je n'en tirerai pas davantage.

Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il est tout aussi inutile d'interroger les autres…

Je n'aime guère les surprises. J'ai trop besoin de maîtriser ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Cependant, à mon grand étonnement, je n'appréhende pas vraiment celles que j'aurais inévitablement pendant mon séjour dans cet endroit étrange où le temps passe tellement différemment que nous vivons l'équivalant d'un mois en seulement une heure de notre temps à nous… Et sans vieillir !

Peut-être est-ce parce que je me sens en sécurité et en confiance…

Oui, c'est cela.

J'ai confiance.

Après tout, il n'y a que des amis ici…

Oui, des amis…

Même ceux que je ne connais pas en sont, si ce n'est pour moi, au moins pour les autres.

Et je vais apprendre à les connaître dans les jours et les semaines qui viennent.

Je n'ai donc aucune raison d'avoir peur…

Oui…

Je sens que je vais bien dormir ici…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Les gars et les filles du Comité ont l'air de bien s'adapter à la situation.

Oh ! Bien sûr, ils nous posent des tas de questions, mais, ils sont aussi décontractés que si nous étions en pique-nique à Poudlard…

« Alors c'est ça, une yourte ! C'est pas mal ! » s'exclame Phillipa en regardant autour d'elle, dans celle qu'Hermione les a invités à visiter pendant notre pause.

« Ouais… Elles se sont beaucoup améliorées depuis notre premier séjour dans ce Paradis ! Vous pouvez vous dire que vous avez de la chance, car lors de notre première incursion dans le Temps Ralenti, nous étions en pleine forêt, sans aucun confort durant deux semaines. Nous dormions dans des cabanes que nous avons dû fabriquer, sans baguette… » raconte Ron, souriant et le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Je me rappelle de cela, moi aussi.

Merlin !

J'étais terrifié la première nuit !

Et tellement fier en même temps d'être mis sur un pied d'égalité avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres !

« Sans baguette ? Vous avez dû vous débrouiller sans baguette ! Mais comment avez-vous fait ? » s'exclame Marian, l'air horrifié.

Le même air horrifié qu'ont les autres…

« Comme les Moldus ! Avec un couteau, de la ficelle et un briquet ! Et c'est très utile, de savoir se débrouiller comme un Moldu ! Imagine que tu te retrouves égaré dans une forêt, ta baguette cassée, comment fais-tu pour survivre en attendant de retrouver ton chemin ? » répond Draco, avec un clin d'œil vers Harry…

« Euh… Je m'assure d'avoir toujours une baguette de secours dès à présent ! » déclare Marian, que les autres approuvent aussitôt

Draco éclate de rire.

« Ok ! C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, moi aussi.… Mais, si des Mangemorts te traquent et que tu ne peux te servir de ta baguette sans risquer de te faire repérer ? » s'enquiert maintenant Draco, qui a visiblement bien retenu la leçon de Harry.

« Euh… Oui… Euh… Tu étais avec eux ? » esquive Marian, coincé.

« Nan… J'ai appris ça en retenue… Quand Madame De Paimpont nous a mis en retenue, Harry et moi, nous n'avions pas de baguette. Nous sommes arrivés au milieu de nulle part, dans la nuit noire. Heureusement, Harry avait un briquet, de la ficelle et un couteau. Cela nous a sauvé la vie… Surtout la mienne d'ailleurs, car le lendemain, un sanglier blessé m'aurait tué si Harry n'était pas intervenu avec son couteau de chasse. Harry a été si rapide et efficace que le sanglier n'a eu aucune chance contre lui. » explique Draco, en souriant faiblement à ce souvenir.

Un souvenir que je devine peu plaisant, à voir sa mine et son regard.

« La vache ! Sacrée retenue que vous avez eue là ! Elle a duré combien de temps ? » s'exclame Gabe, sincèrement impressionné

« Six semaines de Temps Ralenti. Et j'en garde finalement un excellent souvenir, même si les deux premières semaines n'ont guère été amusantes et que j'en garde des souvenirs sporadiques et un peu flous. Mais après, nous étions ici et même si nous n'avions toujours pas de baguette, ni de yourte, c'était le Paradis… Ouais… C'est ici, que j'ai fait mes premiers pas vers ma liberté. Et appris à me débrouiller comme un Moldu. C'était génial ! » explique encore Draco, l'air vraiment ravi cette fois.

Nos amis du Comité le regardent encore une fois, l'air époustouflé.

Surtout ceux de Serpentard, d'ailleurs…

« Alors c'est ça que nous allons faire ? Apprendre à nous débrouiller sans baguette ? » murmure Lucy, qui n'en revient pas.

« Cela fait partie d'une phase d'apprentissage qui s'appelle : la Survie. Dans cette phase là, on apprend à pêcher, chasser, reconnaître les plantes et fruits comestibles, faire du feu, un abri, porter les premiers soins d'urgence, à se défendre aussi, sans baguette. Je ne sais pas si vous bénéficierez de cette phase d'apprentissage, mais nous, c'est la première chose que nous avons expérimentée. Et comme Draco le dit, c'était génial ! Encore que nos conditions d'apprentissage ont été nettement moins confortables que les siennes… Parce que nous n'avions pas une vache, des poules, des lapins et un potager, ni une grotte superbement aménagée… » explique à son tour Harry, le regard rieur.

« Ouais… Nous, on avait que dalle. Nous devions tout apprendre, nous entraîner et trouver de quoi manger en prime… Mais nous nous en sommes sortis comme des chefs ! Alors ne vous bilez pas. C'est une chouette expérience ! » insiste Ron, avec un large sourire…

C'est vrai. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette phase d'apprentissage, moi aussi.

Cela a achevé de me donner confiance en moi-même, après l'épisode au Ministère en juin dernier.

« Il n'y avait que vous ou il y avait d'autres membres de l'Ordre ? » s'enquiert Megan, véritablement curieuse d'en apprendre davantage.

« Nous quatre, Ginny, Luna, Fred et Georges. La première semaine, Madame De Paimpont était avec nous et nous donnait les instructions à suivre. La seconde semaine, elle nous a emmenés ailleurs et nous avons dû nous débrouiller sans elle. Et c'était vraiment une très, très belle expérience. Nous l'avons renouvelée ensuite, pendant plus longtemps. Nous avions nos baguettes, mais la plupart du temps, nous faisions sans. Et je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir vécu tout ça. Au contraire ! Ça m'a apporté beaucoup ! Ça rend plus fort, à tous les niveaux ! » réponds-je, désireux de les convaincre totalement, que c'est une expérience intéressante à vivre pour un sorcier.

« Et après, qu'est-ce que vous avez appris d'autre ? » s'enquiert Blaise, qui a écouté attentivement toutes nos explications.

« Après… Des tas de choses ! Mais nous en avons déjà trop dit et le reste, vous le découvrirez par vous-même ! La pause est finie. Allons-y ! » déclare Harry, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Blaise sourit en coin à cette réponse, comme s'il l'attendait, et Draco lui fait un clin d'œil avant de suivre Harry.

Je me hâte derrière eux, car je suis curieux de savoir quelle va être la suite du programme…

Surtout la seconde partie de la réunion, celle à laquelle nos camarades du Comité n'assisteront pas.

Moi non plus d'ailleurs… Mais cela ne m'ennuie pas, parce que je sais que nous aurons toutes les informations en temps et heure…

Et cela va sans doute être très sérieux…

Ouais…

Il y a du Voldemort là-dessous, c'est sûr…

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

Les jeunes reviennent de leur petite visite du campement et tout le monde s'installe de nouveau dans les gradins. Il ne faut guère longtemps pour que le silence se fasse et que l'attention de chacun se fixe sur Albus qui est resté debout auprès de l'immense tableau sur lequel s'affiche le programme et son organisation générale qui ont été adoptés juste avant la pause.

« Bien ! Pendant la pause, Remus a revu ses emplois du temps, pour concilier l'entraînement de nos nouvelles recrues de Poudlard, à la mission qu'ils ont acceptée tout à l'heure. Oui, Monsieur Higgs ! C'est bien une mission que vous avez acceptée, en prêtant votre concours au plan élaboré pour venir en aide à vos camarades ! » déclare Albus, en regardant le jeune homme par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, les yeux pétillants de satisfaction.

Le jeune Higgs, n'est pas le seul à être surpris parmi les membres du Comité.

De toute évidence, ils n'ont pas pris cela comme une mission, mais comme une aide naturelle à apporter à leurs camarades… Même si, comme le dit Albus, c'est bien dans une mission qu'ils se sont engagés…

C'est bien. Cela démontre tout le caractère généreux de leur engagement…

« Ben, ce n'est pas comme cela que je voyais les choses… Je veux dire, je me rends compte maintenant que vous le dites que cela en est une, d'une certaine façon, mais pour moi, une mission c'était autre chose… Quelque chose du genre de ce que j'ai fait à Halloween. » avoue Marian avec spontanéité.

« Eh, bien, comme vous le découvrez tous maintenant, une mission n'implique pas toujours d'être en situation périlleuse. Ainsi, ceux qui sont restés en arrière dans le grenier de QG de l'Ordre jeudi dernier, avaient pour mission de soigner et sauver des vies, celles des blessés. Et toi-même, Gil et Phillipa, n'étiez pas sur le terrain et n'avez jamais été en situation de danger immédiat, même si vous étiez au cœur de la tourmente. Pourtant, comme tu le soulignes, c'était une mission et votre rôle a été primordial dans le déroulement et l'issue de la défense du Terrier. Secourir et aider les victimes à reconstruire leur vie est une mission également. Une très belle et très honorable mission. » lui explique Nally avec chaleur

Autour du jeune homme, il y a quelques remous et beaucoup de surprises sur les visages de ceux qui ne savent pas qu'il était au Terrier, avec Gil et Phillipa, au soir de la bataille. Visiblement, ils ne comprennent rien…

Et ceux qui le savent, ont l'air avide d'en apprendre davantage car ils n'ont eu que des informations édulcorées…

« Au cœur de la tourmente ? » répète Megan, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Oui. Gil, Phillipa et Marian étaient à l'intérieur du Terrier. Ils n'ont pas quitté la maison et les risques pour eux étaient mineurs, certes, mais ils étaient bien au cœur de la tourmente, au soir d'Halloween. Et si cela avait mal tourné, ils auraient pu avoir à défendre leur vie…» explique encore Nally, toujours à la grande surprise des Serpentards, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles qui n'ont pas assisté au retour des guerriers et des Anges Gardiens à Poudlard.

« Gil, Phillipa et Marian étaient au Terrier, jeudi soir ? ! » s'exclame Miranda Paul, en regardant les trois jeunes gens d'un air ébahi.

« Oui, ils y étaient. Ils ne pouvaient cependant vous le révéler, en vertu du Sceau du Secret. Ils sont membres de l'Ordre depuis jeudi dernier, quand nous avons eu besoin de leur service en dernière minute pour améliorer la défense du Terrier. Et ils ont été de fabuleux Anges Gardiens pour tous nos vaillants combattants. Tout comme leurs trois autres camarades, l'ont été pour ceux qui étaient au Manoir. » révèle Albus avec un regard chaleureux envers les jeunes Serpentards qui se rengorgent discrètement.

« Mais… Les autres Anges Gardiens, ils n'étaient pas au Manoir Malfoy quand même ? » s'enquiert Megan Lowett, en retenant son souffle.

« Non. Ils étaient au QG. Il n'était pas question qu'il en soit autrement d'ailleurs, aucun d'eux n'étant majeur. Mais ils ont veillé avec efficacité sur Harry, Ronald, Neville, Draco et Hermione » répond Nally avec douceur

« Attendez ! Attendez !… Vous voulez dire que l'Ordre du Phénix était impliqué dans la libération de Madame Malfoy ? Et dans la bataille au Terrier ! Mais la Gazette ne l'a pas dit ! » fait soudainement remarquer Eddy Carmichael, dont le visage est très pâle.. et douloureux de chagrin

Il est vrai que le pauvre garçon a perdu son père dans cette bataille…

« La Gazette ne sait pas tout… Et si nous avions pu l'éviter, la Gazette n'aurait même pas parlé du sauvetage de Madame Black. Hélas, Voldemort ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille. Mais vos camarades se feront sans doute un plaisir de vous raconter cette histoire là… Ils ont largement mérité la récompense que le Ministre leur a donnée, quand celui-ci comptait, en arrivant à Poudlard, les faire emprisonner à Azkaban… » répond Albus, avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Bien entendu, des gloussements amusés se font entendre parmi les membres de l'Ordre qui ont connaissance des évènements, mais les camarades de Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Neville et Draco, qui en sont parfaitement ignorants, ouvrent de grands yeux complètement surpris…

« Pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi consistent les Anges Gardiens ? Et qui étaient ceux du Manoir ? Vous avez dit qu'ils sont mineurs ? Il y a des mineurs dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? Je veux dire, à part Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco et Neville…» demande Hugh Pygott, avec une curiosité non dissimulée

« Oh… Nous vous expliquerons cela en détail demain, je pense. Vous faites partie de l'Ordre et du Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance et cela vous donne droit, à l'entière information concernant les évènements qui se sont déroulés au Terrier et au Manoir. Sachez cependant, que les Anges Gardiens ont veillé sur vos camarades pendant la nuit d'Halloween. Quant aux mineurs, il y en a très peu. C'est un fait exceptionnel en réalité, consécutif à l'urgence de la situation.» répond Albus, au grand plaisir de Megan Lowett, Gabe Harrison et Blaise Zabini qui attendent toutes les explications avec impatience bien entendu et sont émoustillés à l'idée d'en apprendre enfin davantage demain…

Leurs autres camarades, qui possèdent moins d'information qu'eux, regardent Phillipa, Marian et Gil d'un œil nouveau. Je ne serais guère étonné qu'ils n'aient pas la patience d'attendre demain et que les questions fusent dès la fin de notre réunion…

Quoique… Leur attention risque fort d'être retenue ailleurs…

Car une autre surprise de taille les attend…

« Reprenons maintenant où nous en étions avant ces quelques digressions. Je disais donc que Remus a revu les emplois du temps de chacun et que l'entraînement de nos nouvelles recrues pourra s'effectuer en parallèle de la mission. Remus, c'est à vous. » reprend Albus, avant de me passer la parole.

Les emplois du temps s'affichent sur un nouveau tableau et j'entreprends de les commenter brièvement.

« Demain, la matinée sera réservée à une prise de contact avec le campement, son organisation et son infrastructure qui vont quelque peu évoluer avec les aménagements demandés tout à l'heure, comme la serre et la fermette par exemple. Nous vous donnerons également toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin et vous saurez tout de ce qui s'est produit à Halloween et le lendemain, quand le Ministre est venu à Poudlard.  
L'après-midi, pendant que la réunion de l'Ordre reprendra pour les membres décideurs, Neville, Lee, Nadya, Carlotta, Terry, Viktor, Alicia, Roger et Kenneth, auront en charge de commencer l'entraînement de nos nouvelles recrues, dont la plupart ne saurait tarder à arriver. Des groupes sont constitués, pour que vous puissiez vous relayer, sous la responsabilité d'Augusta, auprès de Grégory, Millicent et Vincent. Vous pourrez prendre connaissance tout à votre aise du programme de la première semaine et de votre emploi du temps, ils seront affichés sur les tableaux qui seront placés auprès de la Yourte réservée à l'Intendance. Des questions ? »

Tout le monde prend le temps de lire attentivement le tableau. Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent déjà notre organisation et notre fonctionnement, il n'y a rien de bien nouveau, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour nos nouvelles recrues…

« Que signifie : Aide de camp de Roi Dobby ? » demande Marian en fronçant les sourcils

« Que tu es de corvée pour assurer le nettoyage, la vaisselle, la lessive et la cuisine ! C'est la règle ici. Nous aidons tous Maître Dobby pour mettre de l'ordre dans le camp et le tenir propre. Et chacun prend soin de faire le ménage dans sa yourte ! » lui répond Ronald, plutôt hilare, en voyant le visage de son camarade afficher une franche surprise.

Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, même s'il est sans doute aucun le plus expressif…

« Mais je n'ai jamais fait la cuisine ! Ni le ménage et encore moins la lessive ! » s'exclame-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur

« Eh bien tu vas apprendre mon vieux ! » assure Draco, tout aussi hilare que Ronald, en flanquant une grande tape dans le dos de son camarade assis juste devant lui.

« Ouais… Et tu vas voir, Roi Dobby est un merveilleux professeur ! Tu seras une véritable fée du logis à la fin de ton séjour ici ! » renchérit son frère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Et dis-toi que ce sera un bon point pour toi le jour où tu trouveras une copine. Tu pourras l'impressionner par tes talents d'homme de ménage ! Elle sera ravie de savoir que tu laves toi-même ton caleçon et tes chaussettes, n'est-ce pas chérie ! » ajoute Bill avec un sourire pour Fleur qui approuve de bon cœur.

« Mince alors ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! » s'exclame encore Marian Higgs qui ne revient pas de sa surprise.

« Tu sais, Roi Dobby ne peut pas tout faire seul, même s'il a vraiment beaucoup de courage et d'énergie. Là, nous sommes une quarantaine, mais il y en a encore autant qui vont arriver sous peu. Alors il faut bien que nous y mettions un peu du nôtre. C'est fini la vie dorée de petit prince auquel les corvées sont épargnées, Marian… » explique Terry avec un sérieux infini.

« Ah ! Mais je n'ai rien contre ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! » se défend son frère, les yeux toujours ronds.

« Mmmm…. Vous croyez que Dyna pourrait venir nous aider, elle aussi ? » s'enquiert soudain Blaise Zabini, le regard empli d'espoir, en direction de Nally.

« Eh, bien… Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée… Cela réduirait la liste des corvées à effectuer et dégagerait du temps supplémentaire pour l'entraînement et les missions de chacun. Êtes-vous d'accord Albus ? » répond mon amie en haussant un sourcil vers Albus.

Et comme celui-ci hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment, Nally se tourne vers moi pour ajouter :

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Remus ? Cela t'ennuie-t-il d'avoir à modifier encore une fois ton programme ? »

« Cela ne m'ennuie nullement, au contraire, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! … » réponds-je à mon tour

Après tout, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes de mon temps… Comparé aux nombreuses heures en moins de ménage et cuisine que nous aurons à effectuer, grâce à la présence d'une seconde Elfe de maison, ce n'est vraiment rien…

« Ben mon vieux Blaise ! Tu vas peut-être échapper à quelques corvées, mais tu ne vas peut-être pas y gagner au change, finalement ! » éclate de rire Draco, avec un clin d'œil vers son camarade de Maison, qui hausse les épaules avec fatalité et un petit sourire fair-play…

« Pourquoi ? C'est si dur que ça les entraînements ? » s'enquiert Marian avec un sourcil interrogatif, mais sans la moindre once d'inquiétude réelle cette fois.

Juste une curiosité sincère.

« Bah… Demande à ton frère… Il doit en avoir retenu quelques souvenirs cuisants…» s'esclaffent Fred et Georges, avec un clin d'œil en direction de Terry.

« Moui… Je suis devenu un véritable champion à la course à pied et en esquive…. C'est que le professeur Snape est un redoutable instructeur et que le seul moyen d'échapper à ses Sorts Cuisant, c'est de courir le plus vite possible ou de sauter sur le côté aussi vivement qu'une Ciseburine… » avoue, l'œil rieur, l'aîné des frères Higgs, tandis que son cadet commence à pâlir quelque peu, à l'instar de ses amis.

« Et encore, les Sorts Cuisant, ce n'est rien, comparé aux couteaux et autres accessoires dont le professeur Snape use et abuse avec générosité en phase supérieure de l'entraînement physique !… Ça, on peut dire que ça permet d'acquérir plus de vélocité et de réflexes encore !…» insiste Lee qui se pique au jeu d'effrayer les jeunes recrues

« Sans compter les simulations avec les cibles mouvantes qui vous balancent des Sorts à tout va et les entraînements dans la neige, la boue et la pluie ou au contraire les combats sous une chaleur torride… Vous n'avez pas fini d'avoir des crampes, des courbatures, des élongations, des plaies et bosses de la tête aux pieds… » renchérit Kenneth, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

« Vous nous charriez les mecs… » coasse Marian, avec un regard implorant vers son frère.

« Nan… Mais dis-toi bien mon vieux, que c'est grâce à cet entraînement draconien que ton frangin et les autres ont pu maîtriser sans Magie, quatre redoutables Loups-Garous chez les parents d'Hermione… » répond Ronald avec un large sourire sur le visage.

« Chez les parents d'Hermione ? Mais… Ce n'était pas tes parents qui ont maîtrisé Pettigrow et les autres là-bas ? » s'étonne Blaise Zabini, qui n'a nullement eu l'air impressionné par ce qui a été dit précédemment, en se tournant vers Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Non. Mes parents ont été remplacés par des membres de l'Ordre. Mais vous saurez tout demain… » sourit Hermione qui élude malicieusement pour l'heure, toute autre question à ce sujet.

« Eh bien décidément tu avais raison, Draco. Nous n'avons pas fini d'être déroutés et étonnés… » commente Blaise Zabini, avec un sourire en coin vers son camarade de Maison.

« Ouais… C'est comme ça, quand on fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. On en a jamais fini, avec les surprises… » répond Draco en lui mettant une claque dans le dos

« Eh, bien, j'ai hâte d'être à demain matin pour avoir des précisions sur toutes les informations que vous nous avez livrées en pointillés. » avoue Benjamin Stanley avec franchise.

« Alors n'oublie pas de te lever tôt, car ce sera une matinée fort chargée. Suivie d'un après midi encore plus chargé puisque vous allez débuter l'entraînement. Mais après tout, vous vous êtes engagés pour avoir de l'action… Eh bien vous allez en avoir ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » annonce Harry, l'air d'aussi bien s'amuser que ses amis…

De l'action… Oui effectivement, ils vont en avoir.

Et nous aussi.

Temps que cette guerre durera, nous n'aurons sans doute pas une seule minute pour nous ennuyer…

Heureusement que le Temps Ralenti nous permettra de nous ménager un peu de repos de temps à autre.

Car je ne vois pas sinon comment nous pourrions en avoir, avec tout ce que nous avons à faire…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que nos jeunes élèves réagissent selon toutes nos attentes pour l'instant. Ils ne sont cependant pas au bout de leurs surprises avec ce qui va arriver dans quelques minutes maintenant…

Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, avec ceux qui vont arriver…

Car nous avons fait quelques belles recrues depuis vendredi…

Et je gage que ce n'est pas fini…

« Bien… Nous arrivons presque au terme de cette réunion. Dans quelques instant, nous allons recevoir nos autres invités à la session d'entraînement qui débutera demain après-midi » recentre Albus en regardant Nally qui se tient à l'écoute de ce qui se passe actuellement dans le grenier du QG

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas arrivés en même temps que nous ? » demande Gabe Harrison en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« S'ils nous rejoignent seulement maintenant, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de leur donner les explications concernant le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. et son organisation. Ils sont, avant tout, concernés par ce qui se passe hors de Poudlard… Mais, nous leur révèlerons bien entendu pourquoi Millicent, Vincent et Grégory sont céans et ils pourront, s'ils le désirent, intégrer la mission de ré-éducation. » explique Albus avec son sourire bienveillant

« Est-ce à dire que nous ne devons pas parler du Comité ? » s'enquiert Elinor, sourcils froncés.

« Pas du tout. Vous pouvez parfaitement évoquer ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas matière à secret… tant que nous sommes sous le Sceau du Secret… Il nous a semblé juste que vous participiez à cette réunion car vous faites partie du Comité et qu'il s'agissait de présenter votre organisation aux membres décideurs. Nos nouvelles recrues et les autres membres de l'Ordre qui ne sont pas présents pour l'heure, auront toutes les informations par ailleurs, nous leur avons seulement épargné les questions touchant à l'organisation du Comité et à notre séjour ici. » répond Albus son regard pétillant habituel balayant le groupe de jeunes gens à la ronde.

« Et demain après-midi, pendant votre entraînement, aura lieu la réunion des décideurs. C'est un peu comme votre Comité Principal. Nous y débattons des nouvelles et des décisions à prendre, des plans, de l'organisation générale et de la répartition des tâches. Tout ce qui est impossible à faire quand tout le monde est réuni. » complète Nally, pour achever de dissiper tout malentendu, avant de « retourner » dans le grenier.

Ces réponses ont l'air de satisfaire entièrement la jeune fille et ses camarades de Poudlard qui ne sont pas familiarisés avec notre organisation.…

« D'accord. Que ferons-nous pendant que vous leur parlez de nos camarades et du reste ? » s'enquiert à présent Lucy Willis

Décidément, les élèves de ma Maison expriment leur curiosité et leurs remarques comme de vrais Gryffondors ce soir !

J'en suis heureux. Cela prouve qu'ils se sentent parfaitement à l'aise et en confiance…

« Eh, bien, pour commencer, vous allez faire connaissance avec ceux qui vont arriver dans un tout petit instant. Ensuite, pendant que nous leur exposons la façon dont les choses vont se dérouler, vous pourrez vous répartir dans les yourtes et il sera temps, je crois, que vous preniez un repos bien mérité. Demain, comme l'a fait remarquer Harry, une grosse journée vous attend. » sourit Albus, qui guette en même temps Nally du coin de l'œil.

« Ah, ça ! Ce ne sera pas de refus ! J'avoue que je commence à être un peu fatigué. » s'exclame Ronald, en étouffant un bâillement.

Je ne doute pas cependant, qu'il retrouve toute sa forme dans quelques instants… Oui… L'excitation risque fort de lui faire oublier sa déclaration présente…

« Ils sont là. » annonce Nally, tout sourire, en sortant rapidement du cercle.

Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas et, sous les regards intéressés de chacun, elle ferme les yeux. Il ne se passe guère ensuite que le temps d'un battement de cil, avant que le groupe des nouvelles recrues, ainsi que Minerva qui était chargée de leur expliquer le principe du Sceau du Secret et du Temps Ralenti, nous rejoignent.

« Papa ! » s'exclame Lucy Willis, vivement étonnée, avant de sauter de son siège pour courir vers son père qui lui ouvre les bras.

Le brave homme semble aussi surpris que sa fille…

Les autres jeunes, eux, regardent le groupe les yeux ronds d'une surprise extraordinaire…

Et il y a de quoi !…

Vraiment !…

OoOoOoO

...

...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...


	21. Chocs En Cascade

Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1

**...**

**... Merci à Mystical, ma bêta, dont je vous recommande vivement les fics!...**

**...**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Chocs En Cascade 1 / 2**

**Acte 1 : Réveil Au Village**

**Phillipa**

Cet endroit est extraordinaire…

Non seulement le paysage est magnifique, mais le village de yourtes et de grottes est vraiment sympathique…

Comme notre professeur de DCFM nous l'a promis hier soir, il y a maintenant une serre, un jardin et un potager. Et même un poulailler quelque part, si j'en crois le coq qui a chanté tout à l'heure…

J'ai toujours aimé la campagne, bien que je sois de la ville et ce séjour que nous allons faire ici me ravit à l'avance…

Je m'aventure maintenant du côté du terrain d'entraînement. Il y a une piste avec des obstacles, qui me fait penser au stade d'athlétisme Moldu où mes cousins m'ont emmenée une fois. Je suis sûre qu'ils se plairaient ici, eux aussi.

Je note également qu'il y a des arcs et des carquois, bien rangés sur des râteliers. Pour les leçons de chasse sans doute… Je ne sais pas si cela va me plaire par contre…

« Eh ! Phillipa ! Tu es bien matinale ! » me hèle Draco, les cheveux encore tout mouillés de sa douche, en s'avançant vers moi d'un pas tout guilleret.

Je me demande d'où il vient, puisque le village se trouve derrière moi, quand j'avise un cabanon à demi dissimulé dans un bosquet d'arbre… Une sorte de vestiaire sans doute.

« Toujours ! Surtout quand je suis à la campagne ! Par contre, je suis étonnée de te voir levé de si bon matin ! » réponds-je en offrant mon visage au petit vent doux pour humer les bonnes senteurs d'herbe humide de rosée

« Détrompe-toi. J'ai déjà fait un petit footing pour entretenir ma forme. Je suis toujours l'un des premiers levés à Serpentard. Peut-être même le premier… Mais avant de venir ici pour la première fois, je passais tellement de temps dans la salle de bain que finalement j'étais l'un des derniers à remonter vers la salle commune ! Les artifices et les apparences, tu comprends ? » me confie Draco, avec un sourire en coin.

« Mmmm… Oui… Ceci dit, tu es nettement mieux sans gel, quoi qu'en dise Parkinson … » affirme-je, un peu moqueuse, en regardant ses cheveux qui commencent à sécher, voler un peu dans le vent…

En réponse, Draco éclate de rire.

« Ouais… Comme dirait Ron : elle a des goûts de chiotte cette fille. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses petites culottes de coton à frou-frous de dentelle et petit nœuds pour s'en convaincre !… Je vais traire la vache, elle a l'air de s'impatienter. Tu viens avec moi ? » répond-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le village et les grottes, d'où l'on entend effectivement une vache beugler.

« Pourquoi pas… » acquiesce-je, en lui emboîtant aussitôt le pas.

J'avoue que je suis curieuse de le voir faire !…

Lui qui est toujours si méticuleux, à épousseter le moindre grain de poussière sur sa robe et à froncer le nez quand une odeur un peu forte effleure ses narines délicates !

Oui, ça doit payer, un Draco Malfoy qui trait une vache, les deux pieds dans le fumier !

« On s'occupera aussi de nourrir les lapins et les poules tout à l'heure. Mais avant, la vache. Tu vas voir, c'est facile de traire une vache, une fois qu'on a pris le truc. » déclare Draco, en enlevant la bâche qui masque l'entrée de la grotte-étable, avant de s'arrêter net sur place et de la lâcher par terre.

Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, il a l'air complètement choqué…

« Oh ! Putain ! » s'exclame-t-il, quand il retrouve la voix et quelque peu de maîtrise de lui-même.

Il s'avance dans la grotte, allant jusqu'au fond, regardant à droite et à gauche, avant de revenir vers moi.

« Oh ! Putain ! » répète-t-il encore, avant d'ajouter, l'air catastrophé : « J'en avais demandé une !… Pas dix !… Et on dirait bien qu'il y en a une ou deux qui sont un peu trop grosses !… Je crois qu'elles sont enceintes… Oh ! Misère ! J'espère que quelqu'un sait comment on accouche une vache ! »

« Euh… Vêler, Draco… On dit vêler, pas accoucher… Et une vache n'est pas enceinte, elle est en gestation…» fais-je remarquer, en franchissant tout juste l'entrée de la grotte-étable.

Vu d'ici, elles ont l'air belles, les vaches… Et plutôt propres aussi malgré l'odeur un peu âcre qui règne ici, comme dans toute étable qui se respecte…

Et force est de reconnaître qu'il va avoir du travail, pour les traire, les nourrir et changer leur litière…

« Vêler… Accoucher… Peu importe !… Il faut juste que quelqu'un sache le faire !… En tout cas, à 20 litres en moyenne par jour et par vache, on ne va pas manquer de lait, ça c'est sûr ! » répond Draco en roulant les manches de sa chemise largement au dessus des coudes.

Et je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas aussi fluet qu'il y paraît Draco… Enfin si, mais sa musculature, bien que fine et déliée, est parfaitement dessinée.

Finalement, il est plus costaud qu'on pourrait le penser à première vue…

Les entraînements dont il a bénéficié sans doute…

« De quoi nourrir tout le village… Après tout, ça ne fera que deux à trois litres par personne. Entre les petits déjeuners, le chocolat chaud du soir, le porridge, les crêpes, les crèmes et pâtisseries diverses, ce ne sera pas de trop finalement… » fais-je encore remarquer en le regardant enfiler des bottes puis éparpiller de la paille fraîche dans les mangeoires…

« Tu aimes les chiffres toi, hein ! Je l'ai déjà remarqué l'autre jour ! Mais est-ce que tu sais traire une vache ? Parce que nous ne serons pas de trop de deux pour les traire toutes ! » répond Draco, l'air un peu moqueur, en revenant vers moi.

Il farfouille un instant sur un râtelier situé près de l'entrée, puis regarde mes pieds et, l'air satisfait, se saisit d'une paire de bottes qu'il me tend.

J'hésite un instant, puis je me dis qu'il est certainement prévu sur le planning, qu'un jour où l'autre, j'aie à effectuer cette corvée…

Tout de même, ces Gryffondors ont des idées farfelues !

Nous faire traire des vaches !

Quoique…

Si je veux être juste, je dois reconnaître que cette idée est celle de Draco…

Alors, bien que cette idée ne m'enchante pas trop, j'enfile mes bottes, prend le seau que Draco a posé à côté de moi et je le suis vers la première vache. Draco m'invite à m'asseoir sur un petit tabouret et c'est parti pour ma première leçon en ce monde étrange et merveilleux…

Et finalement, comme dit Draco, ce n'est pas compliqué de traire une vache…

Une fois qu'on a pris le truc !

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Je n'ai même pas encore un œil ouvert, que mon sourire s'élargit sur mon visage. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que je me réveille dans les bras de mon Ron…

Non…

C'est le souvenir de la soirée d'hier…

D'abord, la réunion s'est magnifiquement bien passée et les membres du Comité ont fait preuve d'une belle solidarité envers Millicent, Vincent et Grégory. Et ça, ça m'enchante vraiment !

Ils me font tellement de peine tous les trois !

Oui… Je suis content que nous puissions faire quelque chose pour eux…

Ensuite, nous avons eu une fabuleuse méga surprise !…

Ouais !… Vraiment fabuleuse !…

Et je me délecte à repasser ce moment en boucle dans ma mémoire pour bien m'en imprégner et m'en souvenir avec précision jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

…

_« Ils sont là » annonce Marraine, avant de sortir de notre cercle de réunion, pour se placer quelques pas plus loin. _

_Elle ferme les yeux et elle disparaît le temps d'un souffle avant de réapparaître avec un groupe d'une quarantaine de personnes…_

_La première chose que je remarque, c'est qu'il y a quelques Aurors dans le lot et Florian Fortarôme aussi… _

_Lucy, qui est juste derrière moi, se précipite vers son père et lui saute dans les bras. Et c'est tout de suite après, que mon cœur rate un battement…_

_C'est pas vrai !… C'est pas possible !… Je dois rêver !…_

_Ouais ! C'est ça, je rêve…_

_C'est forcément ça !_

_Mais j'ai beau me pincer, ce que je vois doit être bien réel, car je l'ai toujours devant les yeux._

_D'ailleurs, à mes côtés, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Nev et les autres copains ont tout autant l'air sous le choc que moi : les yeux écarquillés sur un regard ébahi et la bouche bée._

_Un air parfaitement idiot quoi…_

_Nos profs et les autres adultes, eux, nous regardent l'œil parfaitement moqueur…_

_Finalement, c'est Ron qui sort le premier de notre état de stupeur_

_« Kirley Duke, Orsino Thruston, Donaghan Themlet, Heathcote Barbary, Herman Wintringham, Myron Wagtail, Merton Grave, Gideon Crumb... » énumère-t-il, avant de s'exclamer la voix chevrotante de surprise et d'émotion : « Oh ! __Putain ! Oh ! Putain ! __Les Bizarr'sisters !… Oh ! Putain ! Les Bizarr'sisters sont là ! » _

_Les Bizarr'sisters ! _

_Il a raison, les Bizarr'sisters sont là !_

_C'est inouï !_

_Mais ce n'est pas tout !_

_Fred et Georges pointent du doigt un autre groupe de personnes _

_« A… Attend, Ron… C'est… C'est pas tout… Regarde… Anton Dimitrov, Ilia Volkov, Nikolaï Vulkanov, Dragomir Zograf, Vasil Levski, Mila Ivanova… Avec Viktor… ça nous fait l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie de la coupe du Monde au complet ! Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah ! On a l'équipe de Bulgarie avec nous ! Et les Bizarr'sisters ! Yoooouuuhooouuu ! Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah ! » s'exclament-ils en chœur, avant d'applaudir et de sauter comme des malades. …_

_Heureusement que nous sommes dans le Temps Ralenti, car leurs cris et leurs applaudissements provoquent aussitôt une cacophonie d'acclamations, à réveiller Londres tout entier !… _

_Ça saute, ça danse, ça rit, ça pleure de joie, ça se tombe dans les bras les uns des autres et ça court pour aller serrer les mains et même faire des accolades aux Champions de Quidditch et aux chanteurs et musiciens !…_

_Tout ça fait bien rire les adultes évidemment, les chanteurs, musiciens et champions de Quidditch aussi. Et il a fallu un bon bout de temps avant que le calme revienne dans nos rangs…_

_Et qu'est-ce que ça nous a fait du bien !_

_Parce qu'avoir les Bizarr'sisters et l'équipe de Bulgarie avec nous, ça nous donne vraiment l'espoir que d'autres encore nous rejoindrons…_

_Ouais… L'appel d'Hermione a été entendu…_

_C'est ce qu'a affirmé Heathcote Barbary, un peu plus tard dans la soirée… Il a dit que si des élèves de Poudlard avaient trouvé le courage de s'opposer à Voldemort, alors il n'y avait pas de raison que les adultes ne le trouvent pas et qu'il se serait senti honteux, vis à vis de sa famille, de ne rien faire pour la protéger…_

_Il a une fille en Première année de Gryffondor, Heathcote Barbary, et il n'est pas le seul des Bizarr'sisters à avoir un enfant à Poudlard…Myron Wagtail, a une fille aussi, en Deuxième année à Serdaigle et Kirley Duke a un fils en Première année à Gryffondor également._

_Eux étaient respectivement à Serpentard et Gryffondor… Et il y a aussi des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles dans leur groupe… Une sorte d'union des quatre Maisons, qui s'est effectuée après leur sortie de Poudlard, quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils avaient le même intérêt pour la musique…_

_Et aujourd'hui, ils sont ici, au Paradis, pour s'entraîner avec nous… Ils font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix !… Et l'équipe de Bulgarie aussi !_

_L'équipe de Bulgarie qui s'est rassemblée autour de Viktor et qui va chercher des alliers dans toutes les équipes qu'ils vont affronter durant le championnat… Non seulement dans leur pays, mais aussi dans toute l'Europe !…_

_C'est incroyable ! Incroyable !_

…

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, hein !… » chuchote Ron à mon oreille, me tirant de ma propre rêverie…

« Non… Ou alors, c'est que nous avons partagé le même rêve… » réponds-je, en redressant la tête pour lui sourire avant de cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres encore molles de sommeil…

« Putain ! Je n'en reviens pas ! » murmure-t-il aussitôt après.

« Ouais… Moi non plus… » admets-je avec un sourire extatique…

Cela nous promet vraiment un séjour formidable !…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Je suis encore dans un demi-sommeil, mais je sais, je sens avec une acuité absolue, que quelqu'un m'observe avec insistance et j'ouvre brusquement les yeux…

« Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! » m'écrie-je, en effectuant un bond dans mon lit, quand je me retrouve nez à nez avec deux grands yeux globuleux et brillants dans la pénombre, qui me fixent avec intensité.

La chose à qui appartiennent les yeux sursaute et fait un bond en arrière, l'air complètement affolée et agitant ses oreilles avec force.

Putain !

Quel choc elle m'a fichu !

« Dyna ! Par Merlin Dyna, tu as failli me faire mourir de peur ! » assure-je aussitôt, une main sur le cœur, comme pour en contrôler les battements.

Dyna, toute tremblante, éclate en sanglot…

« Dyna est désolée, désolée Monsieur Blaise !… Dyna ne voulait pas vous faire peur !… Dyna voulait juste veiller sur le sommeil de son jeune Maître !… Dyna est une mauvaise Elfe pour Monsieur Blaise et elle va se punir !… Oui, se punir pour avoir fait peur à son jeune Maître !… » déclare Dyna, en se saisissant de l'une de mes chaussures pour s'en frapper la tête.

« Non ! » m'écrie-je, en attrapant son bras au vol, juste avant que le coup ne l'atteigne.

Mon cœur bat la chamade et je me sens vraiment mal, d'avoir perdu le contrôle de moi-même et hurlé comme je l'ai fait.

Et surtout à la pensée que j'aurais pu jeter un Sort à Dyna, si j'avais dormi baguette en main, comme je le fais habituellement depuis quelques mois…

Nous avons passé une soirée tellement formidable, hier soir, que je n'ai vraiment pas pensé à le faire…

Heureusement !…

Putain ! Heureusement !

« Non, Dyna, tu ne dois pas te punir. Jamais tu ne dois le faire. D'ailleurs, depuis quand fais-tu cela ? Je ne te l'ai jamais vu faire avant… » dis-je, d'un ton considérablement radouci.

« Dyna se punit depuis quelques semaines maintenant ! C'est Madame votre mère qui a dit à Dyna de le faire, sur les conseils de Monsieur Edgar, quand Dyna a renversé la sauce sur sa robe ! Monsieur Edgar avait bousculé le bras de Dyna au moment où Dyna le servait ! Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais Dyna a été punie quand même !…. » m'apprend Dyna, les larmes aux yeux et ses oreilles plus agitées que jamais.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines et je me sens bouillir de colère…

Edgar… L'amant de ma mère, bien sûr…

Salopard !

J'espère que les Aurors pourront bientôt lui mettre la main au collet et l'envoyer moisir à Azkaban !…

Et une fois de plus, j'attrape le bras de Dyna, pour l'attirer vers moi et la serrer contre mon cœur…

« Ne le fais plus jamais, Dyna… Plus jamais… » murmure-je, en retenant les larmes qui menacent de déborder de mes yeux…

Par les burnes du bouc !

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !

Je deviens une vraie gonzesse ma parole, à chialer comme ça depuis deux ou trois jours ! Ça ne m'arrivait jamais avant ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir pleuré depuis au moins… au moins…

Je ne sais pas… Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais pleuré en réalité…

Mais depuis que j'ai découvert la tête d'Aristophane dans le colis envoyé par ma mère, les vannes sont ouvertes et je suis une vraie fontaine…

C'est à croire que je verse maintenant toutes les larmes que j'ai retenues depuis toujours…

« Oui, Monsieur Blaise. Dyna obéira… Oh ! Oui ! Elle obéira ! » promet la nounou de mon enfance, en me rendant mon étreinte…

Dyna… Le seul être qui me rattache à des souvenirs doux de mon enfance…

Ma mère a toujours été si froide et distante, malgré ce qu'elle voulait me faire croire…

Oui, aucun de ses sourires n'était réellement chaleureux. Et ses cadeaux dispendieux n'étaient destinés qu'à épater la galerie et abuser de ma confiance, m'endormir pour mieux me contrôler…

« Quand es-tu arrivée, Dyna ? » m'enquiers-je en la relâchant doucement.

« Juste avant que Monsieur Blaise ne se réveille ! Notre Roi Dobby est venu chercher Dyna ! C'est un grand honneur que d'être ici ! Oh ! Oui ! Un grand honneur ! Et Dyna est contente que Monsieur Blaise l'ait fait venir ! Oui ! Très contente ! Et Dyna va bien travailler ! » répond Dyna, les yeux brillants de joie.

« Mmmm… Est-ce que l'on t'a dit que tu ne seras pas seule pour le faire ? » m'enquiers-je encore, curieux de connaître sa réaction face à l'organisation qui prévoit que nous aidions les Elfes de maison à effectuer les corvées.

« Oh ! Oui ! La Grande Dame a tout bien expliqué à Dyna ! Elle a dit que Dyna sera aidée des sorciers ! Et aussi que Dyna partagera le repas à la table des sorciers, comme tous les Elfes le font au Refuge de Madame Molly ! Et que Dyna aura du temps libre et qu'elle pourra faire ce qui lui plait pendant ce temps là ! Si Monsieur Blaise le veut, Dyna fera ses corvées sur son temps libre ! Comme ça Monsieur Blaise pourra se reposer ! » répond-elle, toute excitée et me couvant d'un œil… protecteur…

Et bien plus maternel que n'a jamais été celui de ma mère…

« Euh… Je te remercie de ta proposition, Dyna. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Je veux dire… Tout le monde va participer aux corvées et je ne peux pas faire autrement que les autres… Ce ne serait pas bien. Tu comprends ? » dis-je, moi-même étonné de ma sincérité.

Car si hier soir j'ai effectivement proposé d'appeler Dyna dans l'espoir d'échapper aux corvées, force m'est de constater ce matin, que je n'en ai plus du tout envie…

Même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi…

« Dyna comprend, oui, Monsieur Blaise…. Monsieur Blaise veut être comme ses amis !… Il veut faire comme eux, ne pas être différent d'eux ! Oui, Dyna comprend cela. Dyna est bien heureuse que Monsieur Blaise ait des amis… Oh ! Oui ! Très heureuse ! C'est ce qui a toujours manqué à Monsieur Blaise pour être heureux ! Monsieur Blaise va bien s'amuser avec ses amis ! Oui, bien s'amuser ! Il va apprendre aussi plein de choses utiles ! Il va apprendre à vivre et à partager ! Il va faire pleins de choses qu'il n'a jamais pu faire ! Oui ! Monsieur Blaise a trouvé ce qu'il a toujours voulu ! Il ne va plus jamais être seul ! » s'exclame Dyna, avec un large sourire.

« Oui, tu as compris, Dyna. C'est exactement cela… » murmure-je, stupéfait qu'elle m'ait si bien décrypté…

Et qu'elle ait su mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens, alors que j'étais moi-même incapable de le faire…

Dyna a raison. Je vais faire des tas de choses que je n'ai jamais faites… Je vais pouvoir vivre réellement ! Je vais pouvoir choisir ce que je veux faire et avec qui je le veux !

Et par-dessus tout, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai un réseau d'amis. J'appartiens réellement à un groupe…

Un groupe soudé.

Un groupe uni dans un même but…

Et je n'ai qu'une envie, rejoindre ceux que j'entends discuter et rire, là-bas dehors, sous le soleil resplendissant…

Alors, sous le regard bienveillant de Dyna, je saute de mon lit et j'esquisse un pas de danse vers la douche…

Et j'éclate de rire

Car je me sens heureux…

Libre et heureux !

C'est déconcertant… Et fabuleux…

OoOoOoO

**Terry**

Ah ! Que c'est bon de se lever et d'aller s'étirer sous le soleil !

Ça m'a tellement manqué, l'été dernier !

Ouais… Fred et Georges sont bien gentils et fort généreux. Mais ils sont aussi très bruyants et rester confiner dans leur appartement n'a pas toujours été une sinécure, même si je leur dois la vie !

Enfin… J'ai un nouveau Refuge maintenant… Le Terrier…

J'aime cette maison… J'aime son jardin foisonnant… J'aime ses habitants aussi..

Ouais… Et j'aime être ici également…

Le Temps Ralenti… Je ne pensais pas y revenir aussi vite.

Et surtout pas avec Marian !

Je suis heureux de retrouver mon petit frère. Il m'a tellement manqué ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça… Pendant l'année scolaire, je n'y ai pas trop pensé, parce que j'avais beaucoup à étudier et qu'on s'écrivait les nouvelles. Mais depuis l'été dernier…

Ouais… Il m'a manqué…

Et nous avons eu si peu de temps pour parler, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Après la bataille d'Halloween…

Merlin !… La bataille !…

Et dire que mon petit frère y était lui aussi !

Bon sang ! La bataille !

Je préfère ne pas y penser…

Ouais… Je ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres et de prendre un bon petit déjeuner…

« Oh ! Bonjour Monsieur Willis ! Bonjour Lucy ! Belle matinée n'est-ce pas ? » m'exclame-je, en m'assoyant en face du père et de la fille qui regardent autour d'eux avec un évident émerveillement.

« Bonjour Monsieur Higgs. Belle matinée, effectivement ! C'est assez incroyable tout cela ! » répond le brave homme, en faisant un large geste vers le village de yourtes et le paysage grandiose.

« Oui. Et on s'y fait très vite, croyez-moi ! Vous allez vous plaire ici ! » déclare-je, avec un franc sourire, aux souvenirs de mon premier séjour.

Ouais… Je ne regrette vraiment pas tout ce que nous avons fait ici. Même si les Sorts Cuisants du professeur Snape m'ont souvent fait souffrir le fondement… Mais ça, ce n'est rien. Ce que j'ai vécu et appris ici est une large compensation…

Très, très large compensation…

Car sans cela, je ne serais probablement plus en vie…

« Je n'en doute pas ! Et je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de contacter Madame Longdubat ! J'étais sûr qu'elle savait comment approcher l'Ordre du Phénix ! Après tout, elle n'a jamais caché ses opinions ! Par contre, je suis étonné de vous voir ici. Je me souviens, que votre père vous cherchait au début de l'été et qu'il avait l'air très inquiet à votre sujet. Du moins, est-ce ce qu'il a confié à notre voisine, Olga Magpie, qui s'est empressée de répandre partout où elle allait, que vous aviez fait une très mauvaise chute qui vous avait laissé quelque peu… comment dire… égaré… » déclare Monsieur Willis en nous servant une tasse de thé.

Je me sens rougir sous la déclaration…

Egaré…

Bon sang ! Comment mon père a-t-il pu dire ça ?

« Je crains que ce ne soit mon père qui ait l'esprit égaré ! Terry, lui, a toute sa tête, comme vous pouvez le constater, Monsieur. » intervient, d'un ton très contrarié, Marian qui vient tout juste d'arriver

Il se laisse tomber en soupirant sur le banc à côté de moi et se saisit sans manière de la tasse de thé que Monsieur Willis vient de me servir, pour en boire aussitôt une gorgée brûlante.

C'est un sans gêne mon petit frère ! Et le voilà qui me pique le toast que je viens de tartiner de marmelade à l'ananas !

« Allons mon petit, ne dites pas cela. Après tout, la vieille Olga a tendance à déformer les propos de chacun et il est fort possible que votre père lui ait dit tout autre chose. » tente d'adoucir Monsieur Willis.

Le brave homme a l'air tout gêné d'avoir provoqué la mauvaise humeur de Marian…

« Cela m'étonnerait cette fois ! Papa et Maman ont essayé de nous convertir aux idées de Voldemort dès notre retour à la maison l'été dernier ! Nous en avons parlé avec les copains samedi. Certains pensent qu'ils ont peut-être reçu des pressions et des menaces. C'est fort possible. Et même probable. Et je peux comprendre leur réaction. Par contre, ce qui me met en pétard dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils auraient dû nous en parler, au lieu de céder et de faire pression sur nous à leur tour ! » déclare Marian, d'un ton plutôt intransigeant cette fois.

Nous y voilà… C'est ça qui le tracasse…

Mais je suis assez étonné de sa réaction quand même. Il a toujours été plutôt indulgent avec les parents. Agacé, mais indulgent quand même… C'est qu'il est du genre à voir le verre à moitié plein et non le verre à moitié vide d'habitude, Marian…

Mais cette fois, il semble que son indulgence se soit fait la malle…

« La peur, mon petit, peut faire faire des choses stupides… Et des parents qui ont peur de perdre leurs enfants, feraient n'importe quoi pour les protéger, quitte à se tromper sur la façon de le faire. » tente encore l'aimable commerçant.

« Je veux bien croire qu'ils ont eu peur. Ils ont toujours été trouillards, ça c'est sûr. Mais tout de même, Monsieur Willis, ils auraient dû nous en parler, s'ils ont subit des pressions. Nous ne sommes plus des gosses, Terry et moi. Et nous avons le droit de disposer de nos vies comme nous l'entendons ! Au total, regardez ce qui est arrivé : Terry s'est enfui de la maison et moi, je n'y reviendrais pas non plus aux prochaines vacances. S'ils avaient peur de nous perdre et bien c'est chose faite ! Ils nous ont perdus ! » s'exclame encore Marian, l'air de plus en plus contrarié.

Aïe !…

Il a vraiment l'air d'avoir atteint le point de rupture mon petit frère… Qu'est-ce qui a pu le décider à se montrer aussi intransigeant tout à coup ?

« Ne sois pas aussi définitif, Marian. En accord avec le professeur Snape, j'ai écrit aux parents, pour leur proposer un rendez-vous avec nous deux, samedi, à Pré Au Lard. Attendons de voir s'ils acceptent. Et ce qu'ils nous diront à ce moment là. » conseille-je à mon petit frère, en le prenant par les épaules pour le serrer contre mon flanc, dans un geste destiné à le réconforter et le détendre un peu..

Mais Marian garde son visage fermé et serre les poings.

« Même s'ils acceptent et nous avouent qu'ils ont effectivement reçu des menaces, ça ne changera rien à ce que je pense, Terry ! J'y réfléchis depuis l'autre jour !…L'été a été pourri sans toi à la maison. Vraiment pourri Terry ! Je ne savais pas si je te reverrai un jour ! Je ne savais pas si les parents étaient marqués ! Je ne savais pas si j'étais en sécurité ! Je me suis même demandé si je n'allais pas voir l'autre connard débarquer à la maison pour me marquer moi-même le trente et un août, jour de mes dix-sept ans ! Bordel Terry ! J'ai passé l'été tout seul à me morfondre et à me faire du mouron pour toi ! Et par-dessus le marché, je me suis demandé durant toute la bataille d'Halloween si les parents n'étaient pas là, au Terrier !  
Putain ! C'était horrible Terry ! Tout ce que j'ai vu était horrible ! Et à chaque fois qu'un Mangemort s'est fait tuer ou a été blessé sous mes yeux, j'ai eu peur que ce soit l'un de nos parents ! Bordel Terry ! Et s'ils avaient été là ! S'ils t'avaient tué toi ! » s'écrie-t-il, avant de craquer complètement et d'éclater en sanglots

Oh ! Putain !

Oh Merde !

Oh ! Putain de bordel de merde !

Cette fois, j'attrape Marian et je le serre contre moi, laissant mes larmes couler moi aussi, complètement choqué et chamboulé…

Putain !

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé que mon petit frère pouvait avoir les mêmes pensées que moi ? Les mêmes peines, les mêmes peurs !… Les mêmes cauchemars !…

Marian a entendu le discours des parents durant tout l'été ! Il s'est fait du souci tout l'été ! Pour moi, pour lui ! Pour les parents aussi sans doute !

Et lors de la bataille d'Halloween, Marian n'était pas sur le terrain, mais il a tout vu ! Tout entendu ! Il a vu les mêmes horreurs que moi, au travers des écrans ! Il a eu peur que je sois tué sous ses yeux !

Il a eu la même foutue terreur que nos parents soient là, parmi ces putains d'enfoirés encagoulés !

Putain ! Saloperie de guerre !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça, enlacés et pleurant, mon petit frère et moi, mais il arrive finalement un moment où il se détache de moi.

« Ça va aller maintenant Terry. J'avais besoin de craquer… Maintenant c'est fait et ça va mieux… » murmure-t-il, en essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa main, en me faisant un pauvre sourire.

Et j'en fais autant, me mouchant ensuite dans une serviette, après en avoir donné une à Marian qui en a besoin aussi.

En face de nous, Monsieur Willis et Lucy sont pâles. Ils ne sont pas les seuls. D'autres sont arrivés pendant que Marian parlait et ils sont visiblement touchés eux aussi.

Surtout ceux qui étaient au combat…

Nous n'en parlons pas, mais je sais que nous y pensons tous…

Surtout le soir, quand nous sommes désœuvrés dans notre lit, à attendre que le sommeil daigne enfin nous emporter…

Et la nuit, quand les cauchemars nous réveillent…

« C'était si moche ? » demande timidement Lucy, en regardant Marian d'un air attristé.

« Ouais, ça l'était… » répond Marian sur le même ton, les yeux dans le vague, juste avant que la main du professeur Snape vienne se poser sur son épaule.

« Toutes les batailles le sont, Lucy. Et rien ne peut réellement préparer à cela. La seule chose à laquelle on puisse se raccrocher, dans ces moments là, c'est à la pensée des vies que l'on sauve, y compris la nôtre, en se battant contre nos ennemis.  
Quant à vous, Marian, je sais que rien ne pourra effacer de votre mémoire ce que vous avez vu. Mais sachez que vous avez fait preuve d'un immense courage. Et votre courage était d'autant plus admirable, que vous aviez cette crainte au cœur, que vos parents soient parmi nos assaillants. Accrochez-vous maintenant au fait que vous avez sauvé nombre des nôtres en les prévenant des dangers, en leur indiquant où se trouvaient les Mangemorts qui les attaquaient. Accrochez-vous aussi à l'espoir que vos parents n'étaient pas là, qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas marqués encore et qu'ils pourront être mis à l'abri s'ils subissent des pressions.  
Ce que je dis vaut également pour vous, Terry. Tout comme votre frère, vous vous êtes remarquablement comporté jeudi soir. Grâce à vous, des Loups-Garous dangereux ne mordront plus des enfants et ne tueront plus des innocents avant longtemps. Et, malgré le danger, vous êtes venu en renfort au Terrier, vous battant à découvert face à des ennemis en surnombre.  
Je suis réellement fier de vous deux. Et vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi samedi. Je vous accompagnerai. Je serai prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Et Remus viendra avec moi. Nous serons deux pour vous couvrir. » déclare le professeur Snape, avec beaucoup de douceur et de sincérité

Et bon sang, ce qu'il dit me va droit au cœur !…

Oui, je sais que je peux compter sur lui pour couvrir mes arrières, nos arrières, à Marian et moi, si nos parents acceptent de nous voir samedi, dans le but de nous piéger…

« Ouais… On sait professeur. Merci. C'est chic de votre part. » déclare Marian, avec un regard reconnaissant pour le professeur Snape, avant d'ajouter : « Vous savez professeur, ce que vous avez dit est juste. Rien ne peut préparer vraiment à la bataille. Personne ne saura jamais ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on est dedans, sans y avoir été avant. Mais ça pourrait rendre service quand même aux copains, de savoir comment les choses se sont passées au Terrier. Je veux dire, pas seulement qu'on leur raconte. Ça, ils le savent par la Gazette, même si la Gazette n'a pas tout dit. Je crois que s'ils voyaient les images, ils seraient quand même un peu mieux préparés. Ils auraient une idée de comment c'est… Ils pourraient prendre une décision plus réfléchie… Moi, par exemple, je ne savais pas. J'y suis allé, en sachant que je risquais ma vie et que je pouvais en sauver aussi, mais c'est tout. Maintenant je sais. Ouais, je sais ce que ça fait d'être dedans… Et même si c'est dur, je sais aussi que la prochaine fois, j'irais encore. Je préfère même être sur le terrain je crois… Ouais… Je préfère… Mais les autres… Imaginez que je n'aie pas tenu le coup et que je sois parti ou que j'aie craqué pendant la bataille, Phillipa et Gil se seraient retrouvés dans la difficulté et il y aurait eu plus de dégâts parmi nous. Des morts… En plus des deux Aurors avec lesquels nous ne pouvions pas communiquer… Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? »

Oui… Nous comprenons…

Enfin, moi je comprends en tout cas.

C'est vrai que j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois si j'avais su comment cela se passe réellement. Même si, grâce aux simulations, nous avions une idée un peu mieux développée de la manière dont les choses pouvaient se passer, que Marian, Phillipa et Gil…

Rien ne remplace l'expérience, c'est sûr, mais d'en savoir un peu plus doit pouvoir aider à prendre conscience de ce que l'on risque…

Le professeur Snape, fixe Marian d'un regard profond et je vois qu'il réfléchit intensément à ce que mon frère vient de dire.

« Marian a raison. J'aurais voulu être mieux préparée moi aussi. Et même si les images paraîtront peut-être un peu abstraites pour les autres et ne remplaceront jamais la réalité, ils seront moins surpris, moins… Je ne sais pas… Moins… Plus… » appuie Phillipa, qui est d'une pâleur mortelle et a la gorge nouée.

Elle ne réussit pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer sa pensée.

Je la comprends cependant…

Ouais… Je la comprends…

« Plus préparés psychologiquement. Ils pourront prendre de la distance, être moins impliqués émotionnellement durant le déroulement de l'action, s'ils s'engagent. Oui… Parce qu'ils sauront quelles horreurs peuvent les attendre… Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, Marian et Phillipa. Je vais voir ce que l'on peut faire à ce propos… » intervient le professeur Snape, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers la yourte qu'occupe le professeur Dumbledore.

Il a compris lui aussi…

Et il a su traduire ce que Phillipa et mon petit frère voulaient dire…

Et ce que je ressens moi aussi…

Ce que toutes celles et ceux qui étaient là-bas ressentent…

OoOoOoO

...

...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...


	22. Chocs En Cascade 2

**Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**...Mystical est ma bêta. Je la remercie pour son fabuleux travail !...**

**...**

OoOoOoO

**Chocs En Cascade 2 / 2**

**Acte 2 : Souvenirs De Guerre**

**Ron**

Toutes les nouvelles recrues reviennent de leur visite guidée du campement, sous la houlette de Remus et de mon père. Il y a les Bizarr'sisters et les coéquipiers de Viktor, bien sûr, mais aussi un petit groupe de commerçants du Chemin de Traverse emmené par le père de Lucy et de Florian Fortarôme, les parents de Kate Prewitt, qui travaillent tous les deux à Ste Mangouste et, cela lui fera plaisir de l'apprendre, le frère et les cousins de Martha Hope, qui sont revenus de France et ont contacté Papa au Ministère…

Deux de nos voisins sont là aussi, Amos Diggory, qui a considérablement changé depuis la mort de son fils Cédric, et Henri Faucett qui a dit à papa avoir regretté de ne rien avoir entendu de la bataille jeudi, sinon il serait venu à la rescousse au Terrier.

Pénélope Deauclaire, la petite amie de Percy est là également. C'est étonnant je trouve, car elle est assez précieuse dans son genre, un peu… Comment dire… « Marie Prout Prout ma chère »… Ouais… C'est ça. Collet monté, pas un cheveu qui dépasse du chignon, le petit doigt en l'air pour boire le thé, aucun faux pli sur sa robe…

Mais bon, elle est amoureuse de Percy et à ce titre, elle est en danger elle aussi… Il vaut donc mieux qu'elle apprenne à se défendre…

Enfin, cerise sur le gâteau, une dizaine d'Aurors, des proches de Kingsley, nous ont aussi rejoints dans l'Ordre…

Des belles recrues… Ouais… De bien belles recrues…

Tandis qu'ils s'installent dans l'Arène de nos réunions, agrandie depuis hier, je les entends commenter les lieux et le planning des entraînements… Et celui de la ré-éducation de Crabbe, Bulstrode et Goyle aussi.

Miranda, dont la sœur Edna est Auror et parmi nous, écoute attentivement Kingsley expliquer que l'essentiel de l'entraînement qui sera donné à ses collègues, sera basé sur les techniques de Self-Défense Moldues et le développement de Sort de Protection, plus efficaces et puissants contre la Magie Noire. Des Sorts hautement nécessaires pour ceux qui se battent en terrain découvert…

Il y en a un autre, qui écoute Kingsley avec attention. C'est Eddy Carmichael…

C'est vrai que son père ne s'est pas relevé, lui…

« Est-ce que vous savez… qui a tué mon père ? Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? » demande-t-il soudain, en fixant Kingsley, le visage pâle et défait.

Kingsley pâlit lui aussi et sa respiration semble se bloquer un instant dans sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé, Eddy. Mais j'ignore quel Sort a reçu ton père et de qui il l'a reçu. Il est très rapidement tombé dans l'inconscience, c'est tout ce que je sais. Il faisait équipe avec Cary, qui a tout juste eu le temps d'appeler O'Brian avant de s'effondrer à son tour. » répond doucement Kingsley, avant de se tourner à demi vers l'un de ses collègues

O'Brian semble hésiter un quart de seconde, puis il s'avance vers Eddy, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Quand je me suis retourné vers ton père et Cary, j'ai seulement vu deux silhouettes de Mangemorts nous contourner par la brèche qu'ils venaient de faire dans nos rangs. Je ne comprends pas comment ils pouvaient être derrière nous. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans le périmètre de la maison, par le même champ d'où nous sommes arrivés nous-mêmes. Je ne saurais pas les identifier car ils étaient masqués bien entendu. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça m'a fait bizarre. Ils avaient la même taille, des longs cheveux blonds qui dépassaient de leur capuche et ils avaient l'air de rester ensemble. D'attaquer de concert… Ce n'est pas trop dans les habitudes des Mangemorts ça… Ils sont individualistes d'habitude. Même quand ils sont de la même famille… Enfin… Ces deux là c'était différent et ils étaient déjà trop loin pour que j'espère les atteindre avec mes Stupéfix. Et puis, à ce moment là, c'était ton père et Cary qui avaient ma priorité. Et je ne n'ai pas revu ces deux Mangemorts par la suite. Je suis désolé petit. Je ne peux pas en dire davantage non plus… C'était trop rapide… Beaucoup trop rapide… » explique l'Auror O'Brian, dont le visage est bouleversé.

Eddy hoche la tête en remerciement de ces explications. Il a les larmes aux yeux et ne peut sans doute pas dire un mot…

« Deux Mangemorts aux longs cheveux blonds qui attaquent ensemble… J'ai vu ça, au moins un quart d'heure avant votre arrivée, peut-être vingt minutes, je ne sais pas trop, je n'avais pas la notion du temps pendant la bataille. Enfin… Les deux dont je parle, s'en prenaient à Benjamin Findley mais l'un des leur s'est accidentellement interposé entre eux et leur cible. C'est lui qui a morflé. Nous nous sommes retournés contre eux, avec Ben et Simon, mais ils se sont transformés en Chihuahua au contact d'un piège des jumeaux et ont dû filer devant un Troll… Ils sont partis vers les champs…J'espérais qu'ils ne reviendraient pas… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu les neutraliser… » commente Remus, visiblement très attristé.

Je devine aussi qu'il n'a pas tout dit…

Ouais… A voir sa tête, ça devait pas être beau à voir, ce qu'ils ont fait à leur complice…

Et à voir la tête que fait Draco, je crois savoir qui sont les deux Mangemorts dont il est question : les jumeaux Brandburgy…

Les amants de Voldemort…

Salopards !

En tout cas, nous avons sûrement intérêt à taire notre idée, Draco et moi… Car qui sait comment réagirait Eddy face à leur jeune frère, à notre retour à Poudlard…

J'espère aussi que, parmi les souvenirs de la bataille, que Madame Snape a demandé à plusieurs d'entre nous de lui confier, on ne verra pas ces deux sales assassins à l'œuvre.

Eddy a suffisamment de chagrin comme ça sans qu'on en rajoute…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Marraine, Parrain et le professeur Dumbledore entrent dans l'Arène.

Je sens que quelque chose de colossal nous attend encore. Quelque chose qui va avoir un impact important sur tout le monde. Nouvelles recrues et combattants de la bataille d'Halloween confondus.

Je savais qu'il faudrait en parler, puisque cela a été annoncé hier soir, pour que chacun comprenne dans quoi il s'engage. Mais je ne pensais pas que les images accompagneraient notre récit des évènements.

Je me demande seulement, pourquoi ce ne sont pas des passages filmés qui vont être montrés… Pourquoi nos souvenirs à nous ?

Marraine dispose la Pensine sur un socle, au centre de l'Arène et y déverse quelques fioles de souvenirs. Qu'allons nous voir en premier lieu ? Ce qui s'est passé chez les Granger ? Au Terrier ou au Manoir Malfoy ?

« Nous avions prévu de révéler à nos nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout des évènements qui se sont produits au soir d'Halloween, et aussi le lendemain, quand le Ministre Fudge est venu à Poudlard, concernant ce qui s'est passé au Manoir Malfoy le même soir. Mais tout à l'heure, Marian Higgs a dit quelque chose à Severus, qui nous a convaincu que ce n'était pas suffisant. En effet, comme il l'a fait remarquer, il n'est pas suffisant de savoir que l'on risque sa vie, il faudrait aussi savoir ce qu'est une bataille avant de s'engager. Savoir ce que cela représente d'être au cœur de la tourmente. C'est pourquoi nous n'allons pas vous raconter les faits, mais vous les montrer, à partir des souvenirs de quelques-uns de celles et ceux qui ont combattu.  
Vous savez tous, maintenant, que l'Ordre du Phénix était impliqué dans tous les évènements de la nuit. Nous savions que les Granger, les Longdubat et les Weasley seraient attaqués. Nous savions aussi que Madame Black était prisonnière au Manoir Malfoy. Et nous étions préparés en conséquence. Il était cependant essentiel de préserver le secret sur cette préparation, qui a débuté l'été dernier, sur le fait que nous étions parfaitement entraînés et organisés et que tous les moyens de défenses mis en place, dont faisaient partie les Feux d'Artifice, les briques colorées et les Farces et Attrapes, ne devaient rien au fruit du hasard.  
Cela était nécessaire à deux titres : cacher notre préparation à Voldemort pour qu'il ne soupçonne pas qu'il avait été trahi par Draco, jusqu'à ce que Madame Black soit délivrée d'une part et, d'autre part, qu'il reste après cette bataille, dans l'ignorance de nos forces actuelles. Ceci, afin qu'il garde confiance et commette des erreurs de stratégie en sous-estimant nos forces.  
Mais nous vous expliquerons tout cela plus longuement ultérieurement. Car pour l'heure, vous allez apprendre, comment se déroule une bataille et vous pourrez ainsi prendre une décision éclairée pour l'avenir, sachant que vous resterez bienvenu durant notre phase d'entraînement, même si c'est à titre personnel et non plus dans l'intention d'adhérer à l'Ordre du Phénix. » explique le professeur Dumbledore, d'un ton très solennel et grave, avant de faire un signe de tête à Marraine.

« Vous allez voir les souvenirs contenus dans cette Pensine. Mais je dois d'abord vous prévenir, qu'Albus et moi-même avons apporté quelques petites modifications qui vont vous permettre, non seulement de les voir, mais d'être tous plongés au cœur de la Pensine et même au cœur de l'action. Quand les souvenirs s'élèveront, ils vous engloberont totalement, vous submergeront même Car vous verrez et entendrez tout, comme si vous étiez sur le terrain. Et vous sentirez aussi les odeurs, les vibrations du sol sous les pas des Trolls, celles de l'air quand les feux d'artifice explosent, le vent, la pluie… Ce sera très réaliste et très impressionnant, choquant même. Mais, bien entendu, vous ne risquerez rien. Aucun Sort ne vous touchera. Aucune massue ne vous frappera. Aucun feu d'artifice ne vous brûlera. Je vous demande de tous de vous lever. Nous allons retirer les bancs pour que vous soyez debout dans la tourmente et obtenir ainsi plus de réalisme encore » explique Marraine, tout aussi grave et sérieuse que notre Directeur.

Comme Ron, comme Hermione, comme Draco, comme Neville et les autres qui étaient aussi au combat, je me lève du banc, prends une grande inspiration et me prépare à vivre des moments difficiles…

La confrontation directe avec nos souvenirs, en tant que spectateur de ce que nous avons vécu.

Les nouvelles recrues, elles, se regardent, avec un peu de crainte et beaucoup de questionnement dans les yeux… Ils ne savent que penser…

Ils sauront bientôt… Car je gage que cela va être fort… Très fort…

Les images, les sons, les odeurs, la température, le vent, les vibrations du sol et de l'air…

Merlin !…

Il y a des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à revivre !…

Mais je sais aussi, qu'il m'est nécessaire de le faire…

Pour les apprivoiser. Pour prendre de la distance et du recul. Pour accepter mes responsabilités et ma culpabilité, les intégrer, les digérer et apprendre à vivre avec elles sans qu'elles empoisonnent ma vie…

Alors, quand Marraine, d'un coup de baguette, nous plonge dans les souvenirs, je garde mes yeux ouverts, tous mes sens en alerte…

Et je vois et j'entends et je sens et je ressens tout !

Ce qui s'est déroulé chez Hermione d'abord : les ruades furieuses de Greyback qui tente, en poussant des cris gutturaux de rage, de blesser Charly à coups de ses énormes griffes acérées. Puis la bagarre avec le Loup-Garou dans le couloir dont l'explosion de la baguette envoie Ester rouler dans l'escalier. Tout cela dans l'ambiance feutrée d'éclairages discrets et des odeurs capiteuses et écœurantes de l'encens et de divers parfums mêlés…

A mes côtés, Hermione appuie son poing sur sa bouche en voyant Tonks, sous les traits de sa mère, venir ligoter le Mangemort blessé par Terry au plus fort de la bagarre…

Cette bataille a été brève… Mais intense… Vraiment intense…

Et ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche… Un hors d'œuvre léger, comparé à la suite… Car, sans transition, nous passons au Manoir Malfoy…

Oh ! Merlin ! C'est vertigineux !

Comment Ron réussit-il à éviter le télescopage avec ce Mangemort ! Mais celui qui le suit ne l'évite pas lui…

Oh ! Putain ! Je comprends maintenant, comment se sont tués les Mangemorts de la Fontaine aux Tritons ! Ils se sont télescopés ! Ils n'ont pas prêté attention l'un à l'autre et se sont télescopés de front ! Avec une telle violence qu'ils ont été désarçonnés de leur balai !

Bordel ! On va se prendre un arbre ! Merde ! C'est pas possible autrement !

Redresse ! Redesse ! Redresse Ron ! Merde ! Il était moins une qu'il se prenne la tourelle en pleine poire !

Oh ! Putain ! Et là... Comment Neville réussit-il à faire cette figure à cette vitesse et rattraper Ron avant qu'il ne s'écrabouille par terre !

Et celle qui prend feu… La mère des Thorpe… Elle a fait une embardée et embrassé elle-même le feu d'artifice !

Ron et Neville n'y sont pour rien ! Pour rien !

Et j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe de nouveau…

Il bat ! Il bat ! Il bat ! Il bat si vite et si fort !

Car voilà mon souvenir… Le ballet infernal avec Flint et son coéquipier…

C'est celui-là que j'ai choisi de montrer parmi tous les autres souvenirs…

Pour que les autres comprennent qu'on ne maîtrise jamais rien. Cette manœuvre n'aurait pas dû coûter leur vie… Mais nous allions trop vite, beaucoup trop vite… Il pleuvait trop fort… Il y avait du vent aussi…

Et quoi qu'il en soit, je suis responsable… Oui, je suis responsable !… Je les ai entraînés dans ce ballet infernal !… Et j'ai choisi de ralentir, j'ai compté sur le fait qu'ils cherchent à m'écraser entre eux !… Et je l'ai fait !… Et je n'ai rien maîtrisé !… Et ils sont morts alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû partir ainsi en vrille !… Ils auraient dû pouvoir redresser bordel !…

Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait… Parce que j'ai sous-estimé la vitesse et la force de l'impact sous la pluie battante et les rafales de vent…

J'ose à peine respirer quand arrive le moment de la collision…

Et là, putain ! Je vois !… Je comprends tout !…

Je sais pourquoi la manœuvre qui a coûté la vie à Flint et son coéquipier, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pour but de les tuer mais de seulement les déstabiliser, a complètement foiré…

Jamais ils n'auraient dû être désarçonnés comme ils l'ont été ! Non, jamais !… Mais leurs mains, ont glissé du manche mouillé de leur balai et tout est parti en couille à cause de ça !…

Ces imbéciles n'avaient pas pris le temps de mettre leurs gants !…

Putain ! Ils n'avaient pas de gants !

Oh ! Cela n'enlève rien à ma responsabilité concernant la manœuvre !… Mais ils auraient eu beaucoup plus de chance de maîtrise leur balai et de survivre, s'ils avaient mis leurs gants…

Je suis responsable… Oui… D'avoir amorcé la manœuvre… Mais pas coupable de les avoir tué… C'est un coup de malchance qui ne serait sûrement pas arrivé s'il avaient pris la précaution de mettre des gants !…

Nous ne sommes pas coupables ! Ni Ron ! Ni Neville ! Ni moi !

Et j'en suis soulagé !…

Mais c'est de courte durée. Car le souvenir change déjà et je me retrouve dans les couloirs du Manoir.

Nous courrons maintenant à perdre haleine avec Draco et Hermione …

Merde ! Deux Avada coup sur coup se perdent sur les murs ! Et Hermione qui rate sa cible, elle qui est si précise d'habitude !

Mais Dobby se retourne et dans un grand fracas, une armure tombe et une hache blesse le Mangemort… Le sang gicle… Et puis c'est le bureau… Et Nagini….

Oh ! Merlin !

Oh ! Putain ! Hermione ! Draco !

Oh ! Putain !

C'est terrifiant ! Terrifiant !

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Ça va si vite ! Si vite ! Putain !

Comment Harry, Ron et Neville ont-ils fait pour ne pas se tuer à une vitesse aussi vertigineuse !

C'est étourdissant bon sang ! Etourdissant !

Ça va si vite ! Si vite !

Oh ! Les cons ! Ils n'ont pas de gants les cons !

Oh ! Putain ! Flint !

C'est dans ma chambre que Flint est allé se crasher !

J'en suis sûre !

Putain !

Non ! Non ! Non ! Hermione ! Cours! Cours !

Oh! Putain ! Je n'ai plus de souffle ! Comment avons-nous fait pour échapper à ces Avada ! Comment ai-je fait pour garder mon calme !

Nagini ! Non ! Par ici salopard de serpent ! Laisse Hermione tranquille !

Oh ! Merlin !

Ça va si vite encore une fois ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que cela s'était passé si vite ! J'ai eu l'impression que ça durait des siècles ! L'impression que mon cerveau tournait au ralenti et pourtant, cela va si vite ! Si vite !

Et Merlin ! Où ai-je trouvé le courage de me lancer à l'assaut de ce monstre ! Avec un tisonnier ! Un simple tisonnier ! Sur des écailles épaisses comme mon pouce ! Où je trouve l'énergie pour lui donner des coups d'une telle force !

Maman !…

Mon amour pour Maman…

C'est ça qui animait mon bras… Je ne voulais pas qu'il bouffe Maman !…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Oh ! Merde j'ai le vertige !

Ça va trop vite pour moi là !

Où je suis tombé cette fois ? Qui est-ce qui hurle comme ça ? C'est quoi ce beuglement ?

Oh ! Bordel !

Un Troll ! Il va m'écraser ! C'est le Terrier !

C'est quoi cette pagaille ! Ça court partout ! Ça crie ! Ça explose dans mes oreilles à n'en plus finir !

Quelque soit l'endroit vers lequel je me tourne c'est terrible !

Il y a des Sorts qui fusent de partout !

Merde ! Il va me tomber sur la gueule celui-là !

Merlin ! Il va me tuer ! Non !

Oh, putain… Il est tellement écrasé que ses os dépassent de partout…

Merde ! Elle s'est pris un Sort ! Aidez-là ! Son dos est complètement déchiré !

Bordel ! C'est quoi ça maintenant ! Des bras ! Ce sont des bras !

Il y a des bras qui se baladent tout seul sur la pelouse !

On va se crasher dans l'arbre ! Merde ! Putain ! Ce salaud jette des Incendio ! Cours ! Cours ! Cours !

Il est en train de cramer ! Faut éteindre le feu ! Bordel oui !

Encore un Troll ! Oh ! Non ! Non ! Il lui a cassé la tête avec sa massue ! C'est quoi ça ! C'est sa cervelle qui est tombée ? Oh ! Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est trop dégueu !

Et ça pue tellement ! Tellement ! Ça pue le sang ! Ça pue la viande grillée ! Ça pue la sueur et la fumée ! Ça pue la merde aussi !

Oh ! Merde ! Quelle horreur !

Et c'est quoi cette explosion ! Le tas de bois ! Les bûches volent dans tous les sens !

Et putain il y a des serpents !

C'est à qui ce souvenir bordel ! Qui a vu les tripes de ce type se répandre au sol ! Qui a vu la gueule écorchée de ce type ! Ses yeux… Où sont ses yeux ! Les poules le bouffent ! Putain ! Les poules le bouffent !

Ah ! Putain ! Il a marché sur la cervelle de la bonne femme !

Je vais vomir… Je vais vomir !

C'est trop dégueulasse ! Bordel !

Non ! Ne faites pas ça !

Arrêtez-le ! Putain ! Arrêtez-le ! Il va tuer Lupin ! Faut le mettre à terre !

« Stupefix ! »

Merde !… Oh ! Merde !….

J'ai tiré ma baguette !…

J'ai tiré ma baguette !…

« Désolé ! Désolé ! Pardonnez moi !… Je voulais juste sauver mon prof !… Je voulais juste sauver mon prof !… »

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

C'est terrifiant !… Cette expérience est terrifiante !…

On s'y croirait vraiment !…

Comment est-ce possible ! Comment le professeur Dumbledore et Madame Snape ont-ils fait pour que ce soit aussi réaliste ?

Oh ! Merlin !

Dire qu'ils ont vu cela ! Dire qu'ils ont vécu cela !

Blaise !

Blaise vient de tirer sa baguette ! Il a Stupefixé Fol Œil ! Son Stupefix a traversé le Mangemort du souvenir et il a atteint Fol Œil de plein fouet !

Oh ! Mon Dieu !

Blaise a Stupefixé Fol Œil !

« Désolé ! Désolé ! Pardonnez moi !… Je voulais juste sauver mon prof !… Je voulais juste sauver mon prof !… »

Pauvre Blaise… Il est bouleversé… Complètement choqué même !…

Le plus bête, c'est que c'était le dernier souvenir…

Mais je le comprends, oui, je le comprends…

J'ai failli le faire moi aussi… Oui… J'ai failli tirer ma baguette moi aussi…Et plus d'une fois !

Comment faire autrement quand vous voyez quelqu'un en danger ?

« Désolé !… Vraiment désolé Monsieur !… » s'exclame encore Blaise, en aidant Maugrey à se relever.

Il est si pâle qu'il en paraît gris…

« Hem !… Pas grave mon gars. C'est un réflexe. Au moins ça prouve que t'es pas de bois et que tu laisserais pas quelqu'un se faire tuer sous tes yeux sans rien faire. C'est bien… Et t'es puissant mon gars ! Et un rapide aussi ! J'ai rien vu venir ! Un bras comme le tien, c'est un atout ! T'es une bonne recrue, mon gars. T'es une bonne recrue… Aide-moi à aller m'asseoir sur le banc là-bas… » répond Fol Œil en se frottant le bas du dos…

Blaise s'empresse d'aider Fol Œil qui s'assoit avec précaution sur le banc… mais à peine a-t-il posé son postérieur, qu'il fait une horrible grimace.

« Ouais… Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un Médicomage là… J'crois bien que j'ai le cul cassé… » bougonne Fol Œil, sous le regard désolé de Blaise qui en a les larmes aux yeux.

« Eh ! J'en ai vu d'autre p'tit gars ! Ce n'est pas bien grave ! T'as eu du réflexe j'te dis ! T'es un bon ! Ouais ! T'es un bon ! Et j'te veux dans mon équipe à la prochaine bagarre ! Enfin… Quand tu seras sorti de Poudlard bien sûr ! » reprend de plus bel le vieil Auror en se redressant avec quelques difficultés, malgré son appui solide sur le bras de Blaise.

« Je ne veux pas me bagarrer… Je veux être un Ange Gardien c'est tout… Je ne veux pas tuer qui que ce soit et… » lui répond Blaise, d'une voix nouée.

Mais Maugrey l'interrompt en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ça ! Je n'en doute pas mon gars ! Et rassure-toi ! T'as pas un instinct de tueur ! Tu m'as juste Stupefixé mon p'tit gars… Ouais… Et c'est bien ça qui fait de toi un bon ! Réfléchis bien mon gars. J'veux pas t'forcer, mais réfléchis bien. T'as pas les nerfs pour seulement regarder. T'as les nerfs pour agir. Crois-moi mon gars… C'est ton instinct qui a parlé. Allez… Faut que je me fasse soigner… Heureusement on a une Médicomage sous la main… Madame Prewitt je suis tout à vous ! » assure-t-il, avant de se tourner vers la mère de Kate qui s'empresse de le faire allonger sur le ventre…

« J'ai failli vomir… Je suis pas fait pour les bagarres…J'ai failli vomir… » avoue Blaise, encore plus blême et le souffle court.

« Ouais… Y a pas que toi. C'est humain. Y a que les méchants pour se réjouir à la vue d'un tel spectacle… Tout le monde ici a failli vomir ! Pendant la bagarre aussi ! Mais on respire un grand coup et ça passe, parce qu'on a autre chose à penser temps que la bagarre dure ! Te frappe pas avec ça mon gars ! T'as tiré ta baguette pour défendre la peau de quelqu'un et c'est ça qui compte ! Et ta main n'a pas tremblé ! Ton tir était net et précis. Du bon boulot petit ! Du bon boulot !… Allez… Laisse Madame Prewitt faire le sien à son tour. A moins que tu ne veuilles tourner de l'œil à la vue de mes vieilles fesses… » finit Fol Œil, avant d'éclater de son rire rauque…

Madame Snape fait apparaître un isoloir autour de Maugrey et de Madame Prewitt et Blaise se tourne vers nous…

« Je crois qu'un bon thé s'impose. » déclare alors le professeur Dumbledore, en nous invitant, d'un geste de la main, à quitter l'Arène de Réunion pour regagner les tables campagnardes où nous attendent des théières et du chocolat…

Et à voir les visages défaits, les yeux rougis et les larmes, tout le monde a l'air d'en avoir bien besoin…

C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi être choqué après avoir vécu une telle expérience…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Quidditch**

**Neville**

Le thé et le chocolat nous ont fait du bien et lentement, les conversations reprennent autour de la table.

Bien sûr, ça commente bon train les souvenirs que nous venons de vivre ou revivre.

Des petits groupes sont formés autour de ceux qui ont combattu. A qui appartiennent les souvenirs qui ont été livrés, n'a pas d'importance, de toute évidence. Il n'y a pas non plus de commentaires admiratifs…

Non… Des questions sont posées… Des questions profondes… Sur ce que nous avons ressenti. Sur ce que nous ressentons maintenant, quelques jours après la bataille…

Les regards aussi ont changé. Nos camarades surtout, ne nous voient plus de la même façon. C'est très net.

Oui… C'est différent des regards que nous avons reçus à notre retour de la bataille, quand nos camarades ont appris que nous nous étions battus. Ces regards admiratifs qui m'avaient mis si mal à l'aise…

Différent aussi de ceux qui se sont posés sur nous, après les articles dans la Gazette…

Différent également de ceux qui nous scrutaient après la remise des médailles…

Et ces regards là ne me gênent pas… Il y a une sorte de lueur qui ressemble à du respect dans les yeux… Oui… Du respect et de la compréhension aussi…

Ils connaissent maintenant, la vraie valeur de ce que nous avons fait… Le prix que nous avons à payer…

Et puis, il y a Grand-Mère.

« Tu es vraiment le digne fils de tes parents. » m'a-t-elle dit à l'oreille, après m'avoir embrassé avec tendresse…

Et c'est le plus beau compliment qu'elle pouvait me faire…

Quant à moi, je ne cesse de m'étonner moi-même.

Merlin !…

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'on allait aussi vite… Je ne sais même pas comment je m'y suis pris pour faire de telles acrobaties sans m'écraser lamentablement ! J'étais dans un état second quand j'ai réalisé toutes ces figures… C'est pas possible autrement… Ouais… Ce doit être ça…

Lentement, les questions se tarissent et les conversations dérivent. Il y a même quelques rires qui commencent à se faire entendre…

Oui… Le choc est passé.

Blaise a retrouvé ses couleurs habituelles, surtout depuis que Maugrey est sorti en pleine forme de l'isoloir d'ailleurs…

Pauvre Blaise… On peut dire qu'il a fait fort !

Mettre KO Maugrey, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui peut se vanter de l'avoir fait !

« Potter ! Weasley ! Si vous ne gagnez pas la prochaine coupe de Quidditch, je n'y comprendrais rien ! » s'exclame soudain McGo en venant à fond de train vers nous.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle et j'entends quelques gloussements… Surtout du côté des anciens de l'équipe de Gryffondor d'ailleurs…

McGo et le Quidditch… C'est tout un poème…

« Euh… Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à jouer Madame… Et nous avons perdu des éléments de valeurs à la fin de l'année… » fait remarquer Harry, mal à l'aise, quand notre prof s'arrête devant lui.

A quelques places de nous, le professeur Snape me fait un clin d'œil…

Oh ! Je crois que c'est lui qui a branché McGo sur ce coup !

« Eh bien secouez vos nouvelles recrues ! » déclare notre prof de Métamorphose, avant de se tourner vers moi : « Longdubat ! Pourquoi ne pas vous être présenté aux sélections ! Vous feriez un admirable poursuiveur ! »

Son ton sec est sans appel… Et son regard sur moi impressionnant…

Il n'y a pas à dire : elle est redoutable notre Directrice de Maison…

Et j'ai un peu de mal à déglutir…

« Mais… Je ne sais pas jouer au Quidditch Madame. » lui réponds-je, assez choqué, je l'avoue…

« Eh, Bien ! Apprenez ! Je compte sur vous pour le prochain match ! Nous avons eu une superbe démonstration de vos talents naturels tout à l'heure et j'attends que vous et Messieurs Potter et Weasley nous donniez un beau spectacle ! » décrète-t-elle, toujours aussi sèchement, avant de tourner les talons pour regagner sa place, juste en face du professeur Snape qui affiche un visage réjoui…

Complètement sous le choc cette fois, je me tourne vers Harry et Ron

« Putain les gars !… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait la moitié des acrobaties qu'on a vues tout à l'heure !… » déclare-je, la voix assez nouée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Neville… Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment je fais la moitié des choses que je fais sur un balai dans le feu de l'action… » me répond Harry, avec un petit sourire encourageant.

« Ouais… Je peux en dire autant… Avoir chaud aux fesses, ça inspire… Et crois-moi mon vieux, avec McGo dans les gradins, on aura chaud aux fesses… » ajoute Ron, en me mettant une claque amicale dans le dos.

« Mais McGo va me tuer si je ne participe pas au prochain match !… Et je ne vois pas comment je pourrais apprendre à jouer au Quidditch d'ici samedi ! Contre les Serdaigle, c'est ça ? » fais-je encore remarquer, en me sentant pâlir.

Je vais être ridicule… Je vais être ridicule et me faire tuer par McGo…

Mais soudain, Harry a le visage qui s'illumine.

« Tu vas apprendre, Nev !… Et tu seras un champion avant le prochain match ! Je te le garantis ! » s'exclame-t-il, en se levant d'un bond.

« Ouais… Tu as raison Harry ! Bien vu ! » s'exclame à son tour Ron en se levant aussi

« Quoi ?… Mais… Comment voulez-vous… » balbutie-je, d'une voix un peu chevrotante.

« On va t'entraîner avec des champions mon pote ! » m'interrompt Ron, en pointant du doigt derrière moi…

Et quand je me tourne vers la direction qu'il indique, mon regard tombe droit sur l'équipe Bulgare qui se trouve à la table voisine…

Misère !…

Ils veulent que je me mesure à des champions…

Ils sont dingues !

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Nev n'en revient pas.

Il faut dire que le pauvre ne s'attendait pas à ce que McGo lui donne l'ordre de jouer au Quidditch…

Il n'empêche qu'elle est vraiment fondue, notre Directrice de Maison, pour penser au Quidditch alors que nous venons de vivre des souvenirs chocs de la bataille d'Halloween…

Et puis, je le comprends. Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire pour ne pas me viander trente fois au moins cette nuit là… Surtout durant ma course poursuite dans les sapins… Lee m'a fait remarquer qu'il a cru revoir la scène d'un film qu'il a vu au cinéma Moldu… une histoire de guerre d'étoiles ou un truc comme ça…

Ça me fait une belle jambe… Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me demande ce qui m'a pris de me lancer dans une poursuite pareille et que j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie !… Jamais je ne recommencerai ça !…

Ouais… Il faut croire que Merlin était avec nous pour que je ne me sois pas tué… Ni Harry et Neville…

En tout cas, elle a raison, McGo, Nev a été fantastique ! Je l'avais remarqué aussi, ce soir là…

Mais le problème, c'est de savoir s'il est capable de réitérer l'exploit… Après tout, les circonstances seront totalement différentes… Nous n'aurons pas de Mangemorts aux fesses pour stimuler notre inspiration…

Mmmm… Analogie… Ouais…

Il n'y a qu'à lui dire de faire comme si les Cognards sont des Avada… Et les joueurs en face des Mangemorts…Ce ne sera pas trop difficile pour lui de faire ça, puisqu'il en a déjà fait l'expérience… Son imagination est nourrie.

Ouais… Je vais en parler à Harry…

Nous allons lui concocter un entraînement au poil avec les Bulgares et quand nous reviendrons à Poudlard, il nous restera deux entraînements pour le régler avec Ginny et Katie…

Ouais… ça pourrait le faire…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Boucle Bouclée**

**Harry**

Tout le monde va mieux. Le choc des souvenirs de guerre est passé et depuis le petit éclat de McGo à propos du Quidditch, les langues vont bon train et les rires reviennent…

A voir, la volonté des nouveaux n'a pas été trop entamée. Enfin, pour l'instant du moins…

Je crois qu'ils doivent tous se dire qu'ils ne pourront de toute façon pas échapper à l'horreur de la guerre, à moins d'aller se réfugier au fin fond du trou du cul du monde…

Et encore… Pas sûr que Voldemort n'y aille pas aussi là-bas…

En tout cas, Gabe est venu nous assurer que nous pouvons toujours compter sur son concours… Benjamin aussi. Comme soigneur…

Il a déjà pris contact avec Madame Prewitt et elle est d'accord pour lui donner quelques cours particuliers avec ses deux autres collègues qui font partie de l'Ordre, Mitchell Davies et Augustus Pye, et il en est fou d'excitation et trépignant d'impatience…

Parrain a annoncé qu'il renseignerait tout le monde sur les Sorts et Contre-Sorts de Magie Noire qu'il connaît. Histoire de limiter la casse au maxi. C'est une bonne idée… Et Bill va y contribuer. Il est assez calé dans le domaine, surtout concernant les Sorts de Magie Noire d'origine africaine. Il a passé assez de temps en Egypte pour en connaître un rayon là-dessus… Ça peut servir ça aussi… Après tout, on ne sait pas qui Voldemort va recruter, ni où…

Après la pose « Thé et Chocolat », le professeur Dumbledore invite tout le monde à revenir dans l'Arène de Réunion et Arthur explique en quoi consistent les « Anges Gardiens » et la Base d'Espionnage. Inutile de dire que ça en souffle plus d'un !

Et ça fait des émules aussi ! Notamment chez les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse et les Aurors. Les premiers voient là aussi l'occasion de se protéger des voleurs à la tire et les seconds de voir leurs collègues Tireurs de Baguette pincer les pickpockets… Ils sont un peu déçus de devoir attendre la fin de la guerre pour mettre en place un réseau de surveillance officiel…

Il n'y a pas à dire… Arthur, Lee, Alicia et Esther vont faire fortune, c'est sûr…

En attendant, un réseau de surveillance non officiel verra bientôt le jour sur le Chemin de Traverse… Et sur l'Allée des Embrumes aussi, tant qu'à faire…

La visite de Fudge à Poudlard et ce qui en a résulté, recueille un beau succès… Il faut dire que le professeur McGonagall nous coupe sans cesse, extrayant même les meilleurs souvenirs de sa tête, pour les montrer à tout le monde, se délectant visiblement d'ajouter des commentaires acides ….

Elle est pince sans rire McGo et comme elle revit l'histoire comme si elle y était, on s'y croirait…

En tout cas ça fait bien rire dans les rangs… Les copains du Comité notamment se gondolent sur leur banc… Quant aux Aurors, ils sont aux anges quand vient le moment d'évoquer la révocation de Scrimgeour… Apparemment, ils sont bien contents d'en être débarrassés…

« Vous avez vraiment fait forts ! Bon sang ! Vous aviez l'air tellement idiot ! Putain ! C'était trop drôle ! » s'exclame encore Gabe quand nous rejoignons les tables pour le déjeuner exceptionnellement préparé par les seuls Elfes.

« Ouais… Et pourtant on était tous crevés… Tu imagines ce que cela aurait donné si on avait été en pleine forme ? Je crois qu'on aurait pu faire passer le crapaud à la moulinette avec la bénédiction de Fudge… » renchérit Ron, hilare.

« Cette saleté !… Elle me fait froid dans le dos !… Elle a puni ma petite sœur sans raison l'an dernier, juste pour le plaisir de la torturer un peu. Papa était fou quand il a su ça et si maman ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait allé lui parler du pays… Il sera ravi quand il apprendra les nouvelles la concernant…» déclare Hugh le visage durci.

« Il va comment ton père ? » demande Fred, l'air sincèrement concerné.

« Ça va. D'après la lettre de maman que j'ai reçu lundi matin, il a repris un peu connaissance dimanche. Il va rester défiguré et il ne pourra probablement plus aller sur le terrain, mais il s'en sort bien. C'est toi qui l'a aidé hein ? Il a dit qu'un des jumeaux Weasley, bien qu'assez sérieusement blessé, est venu à sa rescousse, juste avant qu'il se fasse avoir. Il a dit que sans lui il ne s'en serait pas sorti vivant… Tu as éteint les flammes et tu l'as emmené tout de suite se faire soigner hein… » répond Hugh, en fixant Fred d'un regard profond et reconnaissant.

« Ouais… C'est moi… J'ai fait que mon devoir… » répond Fred, en regardant ses chaussures, un peu gêné.

Je sais qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à détourner le Sort qui a enflammé le père de Hugh. Il me l'a dit après la bataille.

« Non… Tu n'as pas fait que ça. Papa a dit que le Mangemort en face de lui était vraiment vicieux. Tu étais blessé et tu as pourtant pris la peine de venir donner la main à papa. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Tu as évité qu'il y ait une veuve et des orphelins de plus… Ma grand-mère maternelle est une Moldue juive. Quand elle était petite, elle a connu les horreurs d'une guerre Moldue vachement meurtrière qui visait le génocide des juifs. Son credo, c'est : Tu sauves une vie, tu sauves le monde… En sauvant la vie de mon père, tu as sauvé le monde… Tu es Fred ou tu es Georges ? » insiste Hugh en ne quittant pas Fred du regard.

« Fred… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance qui je suis… Nous avons tous aidé quelqu'un et nous avons tous été aidés par quelqu'un. C'est ça qui a fait notre force. On ne s'en serait pas sorti à si bon compte sans ça… » répond Fred, avec un sourire assez pauvre.

« Merci Fred. Pour mon père et pour le monde… » déclare Hugh, en tendant la main vers Fred qui s'empresse de la serrer avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

« J'en serais !… Je veux dire, je serais des vôtres, même si ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure m'a donné la nausée et que je flippe à mort !… Finalement, je crois que Monsieur Maugrey a raison… Je suis fait pour l'action. Je veux vous aider. Je veux vraiment le faire !… Je veux sauver le monde moi aussi !… » décide soudainement Blaise, l'air finalement soulagé de sa décision.

« Alors bienvenu mon ami ! Moi aussi j'en serais. Pour la mémoire de papa ! » annonce Eddy en tendant une main à Blaise, qui se saisit ensuite de celle de Hugh, qui se saisit de celle de Claryce qui se saisit de celle de Miranda et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tous ceux du Comité soient reliés entre eux… Avec Fred, Georges, Lee et toute la tablée des jeunes en prime…

A l'autre table, les adultes nous observent puis en font autant…

Voilà… La boucle est bouclée…

Nous sommes engagés envers l'Ordre du Phénix et les uns envers les autres…

Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir…

Et ses partisans de Poudlard aussi…

OoOoOoO

...

**... Un an aujourd'hui que j'ai mis le premier chapitre du...**

**...Chemin des Âmes Livre I...**

**...Cela valait bien un update surprise, non?...**

**OoOoOoO**

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	23. Le Retour Du Favori 1

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

Mystical est mon indéfectible béta... Allez faire un tour du côté de ses fics...

...

...

**Le Retour Du Favori 1/2**

**Acte 1 : Des nouvelles Inquiétantes**

**Harry**

A peine le déjeuner avalé, que Marraine demande à me parler en particulier.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela va être très important ? Décisif même ?

Intrigué, je la suis dans sa yourte, où elle m'offre un thé bien parfumé comme je les aime, dès que je suis installé sur le canapé.

Marraine ne semble pas décidée à précipiter la petite conversation à laquelle elle m'a pourtant invité et je sirote quelques gorgées de thé brûlant avant de poser mon regard sur elle.

Elle me regarde, elle aussi. De ce regard bienveillant et doux que j'aime la voir poser sur moi.

Il n'y a pas à dire, ça fait du bien d'avoir une adulte sur laquelle se reposer en toute quiétude… Et cela me fait tout drôle aussi. Après tout, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ça.

Même si j'ai eu Sirius pendant un temps…

Mais c'était trop court… Et puis, avec Marraine, c'est différent aussi. C'est plus tendre…

Marraine prend une inspiration profonde…

Elle va parler maintenant…

Et on dirait que ça lui coûte…

« Harry. Dimanche, Narcissa a dévoilé l'existence de la Prophétie et les amis de Bill, de Charly et des jumeaux, qui ignoraient tout à ce propos, se posent des questions. Je sais qu'ils ne te demanderont rien. Ni aux autres membres décideurs. Mais je crois qu'il faut leur révéler le contenu de cette Prophétie. Aux Anges Gardiens qui étaient présents aussi, d'ailleurs. » m'annonce-t-elle, doucement et gentiment.

Pourtant, je me sens comme agressé.

Putain !…

Merde !

Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de cette Prophétie !

Je suis presque tenté de me lever et de partir… Mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai envie de courir jusqu'à épuisement, pour échapper à tout ça…

Ouais…

Rien à foutre de cette Prophétie !…

Du moins, j'essaye de m'en persuader… Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne m'en fous pas. Sinon, je ne réagirais pas comme ça…

Mais bordel, je la hais cette Prophétie !

Elle est à l'origine de tous mes problèmes !…

Elle est à l'origine de la mort de mes parents et de tous ceux qui ont suivi dans leur sillage : Cédric Diggory, Sirius, le père d'Eddy et son équipier…

Putain ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce connard de Voldemort y croit ?

Et puis, elle raconte n'importe quoi cette Prophétie ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoir qu'il n'a pas ! C'est faux ! Je le sais bien !

Non, je n'ai aucun pouvoir particulier ! Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire ! Rien qui me démarque des autres ! Rien qui me rende plus fort que lui !

Non, pas de pouvoir extraordinaire…

Non… Pas de pouvoir !…

Putain…

La différence fondamentale qu'il y a entre lui et moi, c'est que je suis capable d'aimer. Le plus grand des pouvoirs selon le professeur Dumbledore… Celui qui m'a permis de l'éjecter de mon corps en juin dernier…

Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais le vaincre avec ce seul pouvoir là.

Putain de saleté de Prophétie !

Dire que Marraine veut que je la révèle aux autres !

Si je leur dis, comment réagiront-ils ? Me laisseront-ils tomber parce qu'ils penseront qu'après tout, si je suis le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, je n'ai qu'à y aller tout de suite et basta ?

Non… Je suis injuste là… Ils ne feront pas ça… Les amis de Bill et Charly ne sont pas comme ça … Les Anges Gardiens non plus…

Et je sais bien aussi que ma famille et mes amis seront toujours là, à mes côtés, ça, c'est une certitude totale !

« Harry. Cela ne changera rien. Chacun est maître de sa destinée, ce sont nos choix qui régissent nos vies et uniquement nos choix. Ceux qui veulent se battre contre ses idées se battront. Ceux qui veulent le rejoindre, le rejoindront. Ceux qui veulent rester à l'écart resteront à l'écart. Quoique tu fasses, tôt ou tard, tout le monde sera impliqué et tout le monde devra faire son choix. » déclare Marraine, en me fixant encore une fois…

Je le sais… même si j'ai moi, mon regard fixé sur ma tasse de thé vide que je tiens toujours entre mes deux mains en coupe, je sais qu'elle me fixe…

Je sens son regard sur moi…

Son regard si doux qui vous transperce pourtant pour lire jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre cœur et de votre âme…

Mais que répondre ? Les doutes m'assaillent à nouveau…

Leur taire, n'est-ce pas courir le risque de perdre des alliers qui n'admettraient pas qu'on leur cache des informations ?

Oui… Je risque de perdre leur confiance…

Et je risque aussi d'y gagner en le disant, non ? Ça pourrait leur donner plus de confiance et d'espoir de savoir que quelqu'un peut le vaincre…

Et puis, qui sait ce que ce tordu de Voldemort est capable de faire, dans l'espoir lui, de m'affaiblir…

« Il pourrait utiliser cela contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait révéler ce qu'il sait, espérant que les gens m'abandonnent, faisant peser sur mes seules épaules la responsabilité et l'issue de cette guerre… Clamant au monde que les morts et les blessés qui tomberont sous les Sorts de ses Mangemorts sont le fait de ma lâcheté. Parce que je ne me dresse pas devant lui alors que je suis supposé pouvoir le vaincre… Espérant qu'on me presse d'aller au devant de lui ou qu'on me livre à lui pour mettre fin à la guerre… » murmure-je presque, les yeux dans le vague.

« C'est une possibilité, oui… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'y risque. Ce serait proclamer à la face du monde qu'il te considère comme un rival digne de lui, un égal. Toi, un garçon de seize ans… Or, Voldemort se considère comme inégalable. Et imagine l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur ses Mangemorts aussi… S'ils te pensaient l'égal de Voldemort, ils te craindraient. Ils craindraient de se retrouver face à toi et pourraient fuir ses rangs… Voldemort pourrait perdre bien plus qu'il ne le pense et gagner bien moins aussi, en révélant la Prophétie… » répond Marraine en venant s'asseoir auprès de moi et en me prenant dans ses bras.

Merlin ! Que j'aime cela !

Je me sens tellement en sécurité !

« Il n'est pire ennemi que soi-même… » murmure-je, sans réellement savoir pourquoi « l'épitaphe » que j'ai imaginée pour Voldemort me revient en tête maintenant.

« Oui… Il n'est pire ennemi que soi-même… » répète Marraine en un doux écho…

Et finalement, c'est le déclic qu'il me faut pour avancer…

Je ne veux pas être mon propre ennemi.

Et c'est ce que je deviendrai, si je laisse une Prophétie guider ma vie. Comme Voldemort l'a fait…

Oui. Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de craindre cette Prophétie.

Et puis, je pense à ce qu'a dit Fred, je pense aussi à Hugh, Eddy et tous les autres, tout à l'heure autour de la table. Et là je sais.

J'ai bien quelque chose, un pouvoir que Voldemort n'a pas… J'ai Ron, j'ai Marraine, j'ai ma famille, mes amis et tous les autres…

« D'accord ! On va leur dire. Et aux autres aussi. Et je leur dirais également que je ne suis rien sans eux. Qu'ils sont le pouvoir que Voldemort n'a pas. C'est ce que je pense vraiment de toute façon… Oui… Ils sont le pouvoir que Voldemort n'a pas…» décide-je soudainement avec une conviction ferme.

Et dans l'étreinte de Marraine, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Et je me sens soulagé…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Je me demande ce que me veux Maman. Elle a l'air contrariée.

Non, pas contrariée… Triste et craintive…

Elle avait l'air de si bonne humeur quand je suis arrivé hier ! Enfin, tout à l'heure… Un hier qui est un tout à l'heure… Enfin… Je me comprends…

Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer depuis ?

Maman me sert un thé. Ses mains tremblent.

Est-ce que ce sont les souvenirs que nous avons vus ? Est-ce pour cela ? S'est-elle rendu compte qu'elle ne pourra pas se battre ? Va-t-elle se rétracter dans ses engagements ?

Si c'est cela, ce serait une merveilleuse nouvelle pour moi !

« Draco, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire. Je vais commencer par le commencement. J'ai vu le film presque complet de ce qui s'est passé au Manoir. Lee me l'a montré dimanche après-midi.. Je suis très fière de toi Draco. Vraiment très fière. Tout comme tes amis, tu as fait preuve d'un courage immense ! » déclare-t-elle, le regard ému et fier à la fois.

« Je t'aime Maman. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te sauver tu sais. » réponds-je, le cœur soudainement serré.

Oui… J'aurais fait n'importe quoi ! Quitte à me détruire s'il le fallait, quitte à vendre mon âme au diable !…

Putain, c'est ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'y avait pas eu cette retenue et Harry !

Mais ce n'est pas utile de penser à cela. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire et Maman est là, en bonne santé et radieuse …

Oui… Maman est là et elle sourit.

Et elle vient s'asseoir auprès de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

C'est si bon, Merlin ! C'est si bon l'étreinte d'une Maman !

« Je t'aime aussi mon fils. Tu es ma merveille, mon trésor. Rien ne compte plus que toi à mes yeux… » chuchote-t-elle, en me serrant très fort.

Oh ! Oui ! C'est bon !

Et je lui rends son étreinte avec tout l'amour que j'ai dans le cœur.

Puis Maman se détache de moi et me sourit encore, avec de la lumière et des étoiles dans ses yeux.

Elle est si belle !

« Après avoir vu ce film, j'ai pris de grandes décisions, Draco. Tout d'abord, celle d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix et d'apporter ma contribution financière et participative au Refuge Pour Sorciers Sans Abri créé par Arthur et Molly… » déclare-t-elle, l'air très déterminée.

Zut ! Raté ! Elle ne va pas se rétracter…

Je me demande dans ce cas pourquoi elle tremble autant…

« Molly est mon amie, te l'ai-je dit ? Elle est formidable et m'apprend énormément. Je sais faire un lit maintenant et un peu de ménage. Je fais de gros progrès et je vais devenir une maîtresse de maison accomplie ! » poursuit Maman, qui s'enflamme soudain, comme je ne l'ai jamais vu le faire.

Elle a l'air si heureuse ! Et si fière aussi de savoir faire un peu de ménage !

Quand on pense qu'elle a quatre Elfes de maison, c'est hilarant ! Je me demande ce qu'en pensent Byddo et les autres ! J'imagine qu'ils doivent être horrifiés…

Ceci dit, Molly, ce n'est pas seulement son amie. C'est son modèle aussi, j'en suis convaincu, depuis son éclat hier soir !

Merlin ! Je ne suis pas sorti du Chaudron Baveur !

Mais je suis tout de même très content pour elle. Elle a dû se sentir si seule durant toutes ses années !

Oui… Elle mérite ce bonheur qui l'irradie.

« C'est génial, Maman ! Je suis content que tu aies une amie et cette idée de Refuge est sensationnelle. » commente-je, sincèrement heureux moi aussi

Et surtout, plein d'espoir que ce Refuge occupe assez son esprit pour qu'elle oublie finalement ses projets de lutte active…

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? La vie au Terrier va être merveilleuse ! Mais ce n'est pas tout Draco. Je suis allée à la banque en début d'après-midi ce lundi. J'ai réglé nos affaires. Merlin merci, ton père n'a jamais pu accéder à mon coffre, où ma dot est restée en lieu sûr. L'héritage qui me vient de mes grands-parents et de mes parents aussi d'ailleurs. Ton coffre se porte bien également. Et comme j'en ai récupéré la clé, Lucius ne pourra jamais plus y accéder. Tu sais que tes grands-parents t'ont fait des legs personnels. Ton père a toujours fait verser une somme mensuelle sur ton compte également. Tu es donc largement à l'abri du besoin. Enfin… Je n'ai pas seulement contrôlé ton compte, j'ai inspecté ton coffre de fond en comble. Il y a dedans des choses qui appartiennent à ton père. De l'argenterie, des bijoux et des livres anciens notamment. Je suppose qu'il n'y avait plus assez de place dans le sien, car ni les objets divers, ni ces livres ne sont illégaux ou ne portent en eux de la Magie Noire. Ce n'est donc pas pour les mettre à l'abri d'une perquisition qu'il les a mis là. Oui, pas de Magie Noire. J'en suis certaine. Le jeune Bill Weasley, qui m'accompagnait, s'en est assuré. D'ailleurs, si cela avait été le cas, si ces livres ou objets avaient représenté un quelconque danger, je me serais empressée d'appeler Kingsley Shackelbolt pour qu'il fasse tout enlever. Voilà pour ce qui est de la banque… » explique précipitamment Maman, avant de siroter un peu de thé à petites gorgées.

J'avoue que ces questions m'ennuient. Non pas que l'argent ne m'intéresse pas. C'est toujours utile. Mais je ne suis guère en âge de me soucier de cela. Et puis, s'il le fallait, je me sens prêt à donner tout le contenu de mon coffre à qui en veut, pourvu que nous gardions notre liberté et que nous soyons heureux, Maman et moi…

« Très bien. Je te fais entièrement confiance, Maman. A ce propos, il faudra que je te rende la cassette qui contient tes bijoux. Je n'ai pas pensé à la prendre. C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, tu comprends ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est parfaitement à l'abri. » m'empresse-je de dire, en gardant un œil sur l'horloge, car c'est bientôt l'heure de la Réunion des Décideurs et que je ne veux pas en rater le début.

Maman me fait un petit sourire… Un peu crispé. Je la sens hésitante et de nouveau soucieuse…

Et à bien y réfléchir, je me rends compte que tout son verbiage à propos de la banque et du contenu de mon coffre, semble avoir servi de prétexte pour reculer devant l'inévitable…

Que peut-elle bien avoir à m'avouer qui lui est si difficile à dire ?

« Je ne m'inquiète nullement de la cassette, Draco. Tu me la redonneras plus tard. En fait… Il y a plus important… Ecoute, je… j'ai libéré nos Elfes de Maison, Draco. Elsy et Minko ont voulu rester à mon service. Byddo a choisi Molly et Tylsa souhaite ardemment te servir quand tu seras en âge légal d'avoir un Elfe personnel. En attendant, je la garde avec moi. Elle s'occupe du Terrier avec Byddo et elle aide également Anna Seymour, une réfugiée, qui aura bientôt un bébé.» m'apprend-elle précipitamment, en évitant mon regard, ses mains de nouveau tremblantes, faisant légèrement tinter la tasse qu'elle repose maladroitement sur sa soucoupe…

C'est curieux. Je ne vois vraiment rien qui soit discutable dans tout ce qu'elle vient de m'apprendre… Pourquoi est-elle si fébrile ?

« Oh ! C'est parfait ! Mais, Maman… Quel est le problème ? Tu sembles ennuyée depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne vois pourtant rien qui soit inquiétant ou problématique dans tout ce que tu viens de me dire… » m'enquiers-je, commençant à me faire du souci…

Oui… Il y a un problème… Je le sens…

Un gros problème…

Maman n'a pourtant aucune raison d'être ennuyée par les faits qu'elle vient de m'exposer. Alors que se passe-t-il donc ? Que ne m'a-t-elle pas encore dit ?

Son regard s'assombrit…

Elle hésite encore…

Elle inspire profondément…

« Draco… Si j'ai libéré nos Elfes, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un jour ton père puisse les rappeler à lui et les punir de nous avoir aidés… De nous avoir suivis lors de mon évasion du Manoir… J'ai bien fait…» explique encore Maman, dont le visage pâlit de plus en plus.

Et sa voix tremble… Comme ses mains…

« Oui, tu as très bien fait, Maman… » dis-je, la voix nouée par une boule dans la gorge…

Et une appréhension qui m'envahit par vagues de plus en plus fortes…

J'ai peur de comprendre…

Je ne veux pas comprendre !…

Maman déglutit et les larmes montent dans ses yeux…

Merlin !… Non !…

Non !… Ce n'est pas possible !… Non !

« Draco… » commence-t-elle, la voix nouée avant que je ne me lève brusquement et que je l'interrompe …

« Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne me dit pas qu'il est dehors ! Ne me dit pas que Voldemort l'a fait évader ! S'il te plait, Maman, Non ! » m'écrie-je, alors même que j'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de moi, que le sang se retire de mon visage…

Et brusquement, tout devient noir…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Maintenant que ma décision est prise concernant la Prophétie, je me sens bien mieux…

Et je savoure le fait de me laisser aller dans les bras de Marraine aussi… C'est si bon les câlins !

Il faudra pourtant bien que je me décide à arrêter de jouer au gros bébé, car l'heure tourne et les autres vont finir par nous attendre…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je soudain, car je sens Marraine se raidir un peu tout contre moi.

Et je lève la tête vers elle. Elle a l'air soucieuse…

« Viens » répond-elle, se levant vivement et m'entraînant à sa suite.

Nous sortons de la yourte et Marraine prend la direction de celle qu'occupe Madame Black… Je sais que c'est la sienne, car je l'ai vue en sortir ce matin…

Et, sans frapper, Marraine ouvre la porte et se précipite à l'intérieur…

« Draco ! Oh ! Merlin ! Draco ! Mon tout petit, revient, s'il te plait, revient… » sanglote Madame Black, en serrant dans ses bras un Draco inconscient…

Ils sont par terre tous les deux. Et à voir le désordre, il ne fait nul doute que Draco s'est effondré sur le sol, non sans avoir renversé la table basse et son fauteuil au passage.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer !

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive !

Comme Marraine, je me précipite vers mon ami.

Marraine pose sa main sur le front de Draco et elle ferme les yeux. Deux ou peut-être trois secondes après, Draco ouvre péniblement les siens, les clignant à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il était ébloui…

Et sa mère sanglote derechef, ne réussissant même plus à parler…

« Draco… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon vieux ? » m'enquiers-je, terriblement inquiet

« Je ne sais pas, Harry ! Je crois que je me suis évanoui !… » répond-il, en se tâtant le front, sourcils froncés sur l'incompréhension

« Ouais, ça c'est évident. Mais pourquoi ? » insiste-je, de plus en plus anxieux

Car on ne s'évanouit pas comme ça sans raison, n'est pas ?

Et là, je le vois qui ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes, avant de se relever brusquement sur son séant et de se retourner vers sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras…

Merde !… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Il a l'air terrifié !

« Draco… » commence-je

« Putain Harry ! Mon père s'est évadé !… Il n'est plus à Azkaban !… Voldemort l'a fait évader !… » s'exclame Draco d'une voix hachée et haletante.

Il hyper ventile… Draco hyper ventile et il risque encore de s'évanouir…

Mais Marraine pose encore une fois sa main sur son front et il retrouve peu à peu son calme…

Moi, je regarde Marraine…

« C'est en partie l'objet de la réunion… » dit-elle doucement.

Oh ! Bordel !

Ron va être furax quand il va savoir ça ! Lui qui trouvait que Lucius nous emmerdait déjà bien assez comme ça du fond de sa cellule !

Ouais… Il va être furax, Ron…

Et je suis loin d'être joyeux, moi aussi…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Je ne la sens pas cette réunion.

C'était déjà le cas avant qu'on vienne dans le Temps Ralenti, c'est pire encore maintenant…

Et puis, il y a un écran qui a été installé. Nul doute que nous allons voir des images du Manoir… J'espère que Harry n'aura pas à traduire encore les élucubrations en Fourchelang de Voldemort…

En parlant de Harry, je me demande pourquoi Madame Snape a demandé à lui parler en particulier et pourquoi Madame Black en a fait autant avec Draco…

Ça ne sent pas bon du tout, ça non plus… J'ai mon pifomètre qui frétille, comme toujours quand je sens arriver les embrouilles merdiques…

Il se trame quelque chose c'est sûr…

Quelque chose de pas joli…

Ouais…

A voir la tête de Harry et Draco qui arrivent justement, c'est certain maintenant… Et Madame Black a pleuré…

Ouais.. Ça pue l'embrouille à plein nez… Bordel !

Nous ne sommes vraiment pas près d'avoir la paix c'est sûr !

« Quoi ? » m'enquiers-je dans l'oreille de Harry quand il s'assoit auprès de moi.

« Tu vas savoir bientôt… » répond-il, la mâchoire un rien crispée.

J'insisterai bien, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la peine. Harry va laisser Dumbledore annoncer les nouvelles lui-même…

Je me prépare donc au pire, tout comme Remus prépare sa plume et ses parchemins pour prendre en note chaque mot de ce qui sera dit.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je déclare la séance ouverte. Nous ne sommes pas ici seulement pour entraîner nos nouvelles recrues et aider Millicent Bulstrode, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Nous avons plusieurs nouvelles à communiquer et des décisions à prendre. Comme vous vous en doutez, cela concerne ce qui se passe au Manoir Malfoy.  
Voici la première nouvelle : Bojan Xepa, le Directeur de Durmstrang a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort le week-end dernier. Tous les deux ont eu une longue entrevue, de laquelle deux points essentiels ressortent : Bojan Xepa entraîne actuellement dans son école un groupe important d'élèves de Sixième et Septième année qui sont désireux de s'engager auprès de Voldemort d'une part et, d'autre part, il y a, selon lui, d'autres nombreux adeptes qui commencent à se regrouper en Europe de l'Est. » annonce notre Directeur dont le visage reflète une gravité intense.

Putain !

Ça nous promet des heures sombres ça !

« Eh bien ! Voilà qui a dû faire plaisir au Ténébreux ! Il va redresser la tête plus vite qu'on le pensait ! » tonne Maugrey en se trémoussant sur son banc.

Ouais… C'est certain ça… J'étais pourtant confiant après sa défaite… Je croyais dur que Voldemort bouderait quelque temps avant de le faire…

De toute évidence je me suis trompé…

De toute évidence, nous nous sommes tous trompés…

« Oui. D'autant que les élèves de Durmstrang ont une longue tradition de discipline de fer et apprennent à travailler de concert dès leur entrée à l'école. Fort heureusement, ils ne pourront pas intervenir en Angleterre avant quelque temps. Par contre, la Bulgarie et les pays limitrophes auront bien du souci à se faire, car Bojan Xepa se targue de pouvoir lancer ses jeunes troupes dans des attaques éclairs en Roumanie, en Bosnie-Herzégovine, en Grèce, en Turquie et en Macédoine  
Arthur a déjà engagé Fudge à inviter ses homologues d'Europe pour se préparer à l'extension des conflits dans leur pays. De mon côté, j'ai pris contact avec quelques-uns de mes vieux amis du continent. Ils ont tous un réseau fiable qui repère depuis de longues années nos possibles alliers dans leur pays. La résistance se mettra en place partout sur le continent, au moindre signe de mouvement de Voldemort ou de ses Mangemorts. » explique encore le professeur Dumbledore.

« Où aura lieu la rencontre des dirigeants ? » s'enquiert Bill, qui laisse poindre son anxiété, comme nous tous.

« Nous ne savons pas encore. Nous y réfléchissons avec Kingsley et Philémon Cop, le Chef des Tireurs de Baguette. Mais il va falloir sécuriser les lieux au maximum c'est certain. Cela va demander de la préparation et des effectifs importants. Par ailleurs, Fudge n'est guère apprécié de ses homologues. Il a été trop négligent ces dernières années et n'a pas assez prêté attention à la politique extérieure. Il n'a pas répondu à l'appel quand le Nord de l'Europe a été ravagé par d'importantes inondations et que de l'aide a été demandée pour renforcer les digues, par exemple. Nous ne sommes donc pas certains que tout le monde répondra à son appel ou acceptera une alliance avec la Grande Bretagne… » nous apprend Papa, qui a la mine sombre.

Pauvre Papa ! Je ne l'envie vraiment pas d'avoir à rattraper les bourdes de Fudge !

« Et du côté de l'Ordre, comment les choses vont-elles se mettre en place ? » demande Tonks dont les cheveux ont viré au gris, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est soucieuse.

« Madame Maxime s'occupe d'organiser une réunion à laquelle les Chefs de file de la Résistance vont tous se rendre. Par ailleurs, Nally et moi-même allons en Bulgarie le week-end prochain avec Viktor. Nous allons tâcher de repérer les failles de l'organisation des partisans de Voldemort, de repérer leurs cibles potentielles et de prendre des mesures immédiates pour contrer Bojan Xepa dans les plus brefs délais. » répond le professeur Dumbledore toujours grave, mais confiant également semble-t-il.

Je me demande quels sont les atouts qu'il a dans sa manche, là-bas, en Bulgarie. Et pourquoi il a besoin de Viktor… Mmmm… Sans doute pour recruter… Ouais… Il doit avoir pas mal de copains dans son pays, Viktor… Et il est une figure célèbre et respectée chez lui. Pas mal de personnes pourraient se rallier derrière sa bannière…

Ouais… C'est un Atout Maître, Viktor…

« Ces nouvelles là me semblent ficelée ! Ou en passe de l'être ! Quels sont les autres ? » s'enquiert maintenant Fol Œil qui a l'air de s'impatienter…

« Hélas, Alastor, rien n'est ficelé, contrairement à ce que tu dis. Il va nous falloir être extrêmement vigilant et sans doute organiser des entraînements spécifiques pour les résistants d'Europe. De quoi nous donner bien du travail… Mais de cela, nous pourrons en reparler après notre déplacement en Bulgarie et la réunion des Chefs de file de la Résistance Européenne. » répond notre Directeur.

« D'accord. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Passons aux autres nouvelles, Albus. Madame Prewitt a fait du bon travail tout à l'heure, mais je suis encore sensible du séant et je préfèrerais ne pas rester trop longtemps assis… » avoue le vieil Auror, nous arrachant un sourire.

Heureusement que Blaise n'est pas ici. Il s'en voudrait encore pour avoir Stupefixé Maugrey !…

« Hélas, mon vieil ami, je crains que nous en ayons encore pour quelque temps ! Un coussin te serait-il agréable ? » répond notre Directeur qui semble s'amuser de la situation…

Il est un peu sadique quelques fois, le professeur Dumbledore…

« Ouais… Mais dispense-moi des motifs fleur bleue et cuculs que tu affectionnes généralement si tu veux bien… Les marguerites, les bleuets, les papillons et les p'tits oiseaux c'est pas trop mon goût !… » aboie Maugrey, en riant à demi.

« Entendu… D'autant qu'en l'occurrence, des croissants de lune me semblent nettement plus appropriés » réplique notre Directeur en glissant d'un coup de baguette, un magnifique coussin de velours bleu nuit, parsemé de croissants de lune argentés sous les fesses de Fol Œil qui rit de bon cœur…

Ils ont beau être largement centenaires, ils se conduisent parfois comme des gamins ceux-là…

A mon grand bonheur je l'avoue ! Car ils me font bien rire…

J'espère garder comme eux le goût de m'amuser d'un rien en vieillissant…

« Bien ! Cet aparté lunaire fini, revenons à nos Dragons. La nouvelle suivante n'a rien de plus réjouissant, bien au contraire. Voldemort se reprend très vite, plus vite que nous l'aurions voulu. Et il n'a pas l'intention de rester inactif, loin de là. Il a confié quelques-uns de ses projets à l'un de ses alliers les plus sûrs, comme vous pourrez le voir dans un instant. Et au-delà même… Ce que nous allons voir est très instructif, même s'il laisse place à de nombreuses inconnues… Et son confident est très inattendu car ce n'est autre que Lucius Malfoy… » assène le professeur Dumbledore, le visage grave et sérieux.

« Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! » m'écrie-je, en me levant d'un bond, à l'instar de beaucoup d'entre nous

Putain ! Malfoy père dehors ! Bordel ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas possible !

Harry, d'un hochement de tête, me confirme pourtant que si, c'est possible. Draco se mord à fond ses lèvres exsangues, Madame Black est plus pâle que le soir d'Halloween …

Par les couilles du cornu !

Le favori de Voldemort est de retour !

Putain ! Il ne pouvait pas rester dans son trou ce connard !

Comme s'il ne nous emmerdait déjà pas assez quand il y était !

Il faut qu'il vienne en rajouter une couche le salaud !

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

J'ai beau le savoir depuis presque une heure, d'entendre à nouveau cette nouvelle, me donne encore une fois la nausée et le vertige…

Et je me rends compte que j'ai davantage peur de mon père que de Voldemort…

Sans doute parce qu'il a exercé son emprise sur moi depuis plus longtemps… Depuis toujours…

Et il va vouloir tuer Maman !. C'est certain, oui ! Il ne lui pardonnera pas d'être partie, même s'il n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle. Elle était sa chose, sa propriété. Un bel objet de luxe que l'on exhibe pour épater la galerie…

Son souffre-douleur aussi, à l'occasion…

Tout comme moi…

Tout comme nos Elfes…

« Dis donc Albus, ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire une mauvaise blague ! » aboie Maugrey Fol Œil.

« Encore une fois hélas, Alastor, ce n'est pas une blague. Lucius Malfoy est arrivé au Manoir vers 15H30 ce lundi. Charly, qui était de garde avec Ester et Nadya peut te le confirmer. Et il n'est pas le seul à s'être évadé d'Azkaban. Nott, McNair, Crabbe et Goyle sont libres, eux aussi…» affirme notre Directeur, tandis que Charly hoche la tête.

Putain ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar !

En plein jour ! Ça c'est passé en plein jour !

Mon père s'est évadé d'Azkaban en plein jour ! Et il n'était pas le seul !

Et la Gazette du soir n'en a même pas parlé !

Putain ! C'est quoi ce bazar là !

« Comment est-ce possible, Albus ? Aucune nouvelle d'évasion ne nous est parvenue d'Azkaban. Les alertes n'ont pas fonctionné, c'est certain. J'en aurais été avisé aussitôt. Et Fudge également. » fait remarquer Kingsley Shackelbolt, les sourcils froncés.

Je me souviens de cela. Une alarme a été posée sur les cellules d'Azkaban, après l'annonce de l'évasion massive des Mangemorts l'an dernier. La nouvelle n'avait pas été répandue dans la Gazette, pour que les futurs prisonniers ne sachent rien et ne cherchent pas à savoir comment la neutraliser.

Mais mon père, avait été mis dans la confidence par Fudge.

De cela aussi je m'en souviens… Mon père en était tellement amusé…

« L'alarme n'a pas fonctionné effectivement. Il faut croire que Voldemort savait qu'il y en avait une et savait aussi comment la neutraliser… » confirme le professeur Dumbledore.

« Mon père lui a sans doute dit comment faire ! Il savait pour l'alarme ! Fudge lui a tout expliqué. Cet imbécile lui faisait une confiance aveugle !… » assène-je, la colère me gagnant peu à peu.

Fudge devrait être emprisonné pour avoir livré si facilement des secrets engageant la sécurité de notre Communauté Sorcière Britannique !

« Hélas, tu raison Draco. » convient le professeur Dumbledore, avant d'ajouter : « Et il semble que Lucius et ses complices aient été libérés depuis quelques semaines déjà et qu'ils aient été en exil durant tout ce temps. »

Plusieurs semaines ? Mon père est libre depuis plusieurs semaines ? Merde alors ! Mais où était-il depuis tout ce temps ? Comment est-il possible que nous n'en ayons rien su ?

« Quoi ! Mais dans ce cas, nous aurions dû être prévenus ! Les Détraqueurs l'auraient signalé ! A moins, naturellement, qu'ils soient déjà à la solde totale de Voldemort !… » s'exclame le Chef des Aurors, visiblement très contrarié.

« Non… Car un autre homme est à la place de Lucius dans la cellule et comme les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, ils ne se sont aperçus de rien.. Voldemort et Lucius s'en sont gaussés devant Bellatrix, Voldemort se félicitant d'avoir repris à son compte l'idée du couple Croupton. D'après ce qu'il a dit, l'homme qui est à la place de Lucius Malfoy est un vieux Moldu fou, un clochard, semble-t-il. Un vieux Moldu qui ne peut même pas se défendre et appeler à l'aide, se faire connaître comme ce qu'il est, car il est muet… Muet parce qu'il s'est coupé la langue en se mordant alors qu'il recevait un Doloris, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ce doit être la même chose pour les autres je suppose…» nous apprend Charly, en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil désolé.

Mon estomac se révulse et mon cœur chavire…

J'ai l'impression qu'un gouffre noir et profond, si profond que je n'en vois pas le fond va m'avaler pour de bon…

Aidez-moi, Merlin ! Aidez-moi ! Qu'ai-je fait ! Mais qu'ai-je fait ! me dis-je, tout en vomissant tripes et boyaux sur mes chaussures…

Putain, non ! Pas ça ! Non ! Pas ça !

J'étais pourtant certain que Tante Bellatrix avait tué ce vieux sans abri !…

Oh ! Putain non !

Voldemort a utilisé ce vieux Moldu, pour remplacer mon père !

Et Charly le sait ! Il sait que c'est ma faute !

C'est trop ! Vraiment trop ! Putain !

« Draco… Ce n'est pas ta faute… » me souffle à l'oreille Harry, qui pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour me réconforter, tandis que Maman s'agenouille devant moi et me prend dans ses bras, malgré les souillures que mes vomissements ont laissées sur le sol et mon pantalon…

Oh ! Maman ! Maman !

Cela m'a tant manqué ! Tant manqué quand j'étais petit !

Je voudrais revenir loin, vraiment loin dans mon enfance et que tu sois auprès de moi !…

Pourquoi mon père n'est-il pas mort quand j'étais tout petit ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois privé de la présence de Maman tandis que la sienne me remplissait de sa malfaisance et de sa noirceur ?

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco… » répète Harry…

« Si… Si Harry… » murmure-je, avant de relever la tête et de m'écrier : « Si ! Putain si ! C'est ma faute ! … C'est le vieux Moldu sur lequel je me suis entraîné à jeter le Doloris cet été ! C'est ma faute bordel ! C'est lui qui est à la place de mon père, là-bas, à Azkaban ! »

« Dis-donc, mon gars ! Tu voudrais pas te faire plus royaliste que le Roi par hasard ? » tonne brusquement Maugrey, me laissant soudainement sans voix et plutôt hagard…

Que veut-il dire par-là ?

« Quoi ? » réussis-je à formuler après avoir difficilement dégluti la salive, acide de mes vomissements, qui me pique terriblement la gorge.

« Tu n'crois pas qu'tu t'attribues une responsabilité qui n'est pas la tienne mais celle de Voldemort ? Tu n'voudrais pas nous faire croire que tu avais le choix de faire autrement à l'époque non ? » reformule Fol Œil, toujours brutal et l'air si sévère que j'en pisserai dans mon pantalon si je ne savais pas qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

« On l'a toujours » réponds-je, en murmurant presque…

« Ouais… Je me suis mal exprimé. Alors je formule autrement. Que se serait-il passé si tu n'avais pas fait ce qu'on te demandait de faire à l'époque ? J'vais te le dire tout net : tu serais mort et ça n'aurait rien changé pour ce moldu ! Et aujourd'hui tu nous servirais à rien non plus ! Pire, il y aurait eu d'autres morts, c'est certain. On ne saurait pas ce que mijote Voldemort et tes copains de Serpentards, qui t'ont rejoint après Halloween, ne se seraient peut-être pas tous rebellés.  
Et puis autant que tu le saches tout de suite p'tit gars, des morts, il y en aura encore. Il y en a quelques-uns qu'on va regarder mourir sans rien faire pour ne pas dévoiler nos positions par exemple ou pour sauver une seule autre vie plus importante, juste parce qu'elle est utile à ce moment là et que les autres ne le sont pas ou encore pour en sauver un plus grand nombre… C'est moche, mais c'est ainsi, on n'y peut pas grand chose… Juste essayer de faire de notre mieux et pour le mieux…  
Et c'est ce que t'as fait mon gars… Alors ne te fais pas plus royaliste que le Roi et n'endosse pas des responsabilités qui ne sont pas les tiennes. Voldemort est responsable de ce gâchis. Toi, t'as sauvé ta peau et t'as bien fait. Ce Moldu, c'est bien triste ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais encore une fois ne te fais pas d'illusions, il serait là-bas à Azkaban, comme aujourd'hui. Et comme les autres qui y sont sûrement aussi pour remplacer les petits copains de Lucius. C'est comme ça…C'est la guerre… Tu devais sauver tes fesses et celles de ta mère. Parce que vous deux vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour vous battre contre Voldemort mais pas ce Moldu… » rétorque Maugrey d'un ton dur et sans concession.

« Non… Je ne savais pas encore que je me battrais contre lui… Je voulais juste sauver mon cul… » avoue-je, sous le regard de son œil magique qui me fixe et me transperce.

Je suis coupable. C'est de ma faute si ce pauvre Moldu souffre, là bas, à Azkaban. Et je ne sauterais pas sur l'occasion qu'il me donne pour me dédouaner de mes responsabilités sous le regard de Maman, de Harry, de mes amis Ron, Hermione et Neville et des Membres de l'Ordre …

Ce ne serait pas honnête…

Ce ne serait pas courageux..

« Arrête tes conneries, p'tit gars… Et d'un, tu ne savais pas quel sort lui réservait Voldemort après tes exercices. Et de deux, tu le savais peut-être pas encore dans ta conscience, mais au fond, tu le savais, que tu te battrais contre le Ténébreux… Réfléchis… Réfléchis bien mon gars… Tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi. T'as jamais fait grand effort pour l'aider n'est-ce pas ?… Même avant cet été. Ouais, maintenant que j'te connais, je suis sûr et certain de pas me tromper. T'as jamais été vraiment méchant. T'as jamais vraiment marché dans ses combines et ses idées. T'es plus malin et intelligent que tu l'montrais avant. Tu disais amen devant et derrière tu faisais ce que tu pouvais pour échouer. Tu disais ce qu'on voulait entendre de toi, mais dans le fond, le cœur y était pas hein ?… » insiste encore le vieil Auror

Mais j'ai beau chercher, j'ai beau réfléchir, je suis certain qu'il se trompe…

Et je me dégoûte… Parce que mon côté Serpentard voudrait bien céder face à son insistance…

Je me dégoûte et ce sentiment de dégoût en réveille brusquement un autre…

Celui que j'ai ressenti en regardant Greyback violer Pettigrow…

Celui que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai passé toute la nuit sous la douche, pour me laver de la sensation des mains de Voldemort sur mon cul et sur ma queue…

C'est ce soir là que j'ai commencé à changer…

Je ne me l'étais pas avoué alors, mais j'ai regretté, ô combien regretté de ne pouvoir Transplaner sur-le-champ pour rejoindre Poudlard… Le seul endroit au monde où je pensais pouvoir trouver la sécurité… Poudlard, ma seconde Maison ! Poudlard où se trouvait le sorcier le plus craint de Voldemort ! Le sorcier qui me protègerait et m'apprendrait à me défendre !…

Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, non… Et j'ai refoulé cette pensée loin de ma conscience… Car j'avais l'impression alors de me trahir moi-même… Je ne voulais surtout pas reconnaître que j'avais fait des erreurs… L'erreur de suivre mon père…

Oui. Je ne voulais pas reconnaître combien je regrettais d'avoir écouté mon père…

Mon père… Celui auquel j'ai tant sacrifié pour lui plaire, pour mériter son affection… Pour voir de la fierté sur ses traits… Et surtout pour échapper à ses coups, ses regards méprisants, ses sarcasmes et sa haine… sa folie…

Oh ! Merlin !

Je voulais lui échapper…

Je ne voulais pas lui ressembler, je voulais lui échapper !…

Oui, c'est ça… Et depuis toujours !…

Je voulais échapper à mon putain de salopard de père !…

Lucius Malfoy !… La putain de Voldemort !…

Je ne voulais pas le rendre fier de moi à la façon dont il voulait que je le rende fier !

Je ne voulais pas obéir à mon père et nuire à Harry…

Un lumière m'aveugle soudain, criant une vérité enfouie depuis si longtemps et si profondément. Oui, à lui aussi, je voulais échapper. Pas seulement depuis cet été, non ! Depuis toujours ! Et c'est ce que j'ai cherché à faire dès ma première année ! Dès mon premier voyage vers Poudlard !…

Oui… Je cherchais à échapper à mon père, quand j'ai voulu à toute fin voir Harry de près. Ce que je voulais de lui, ce n'était pas son amitié, ce n'était pas l'attirer au Manoir comme le désirait mon père ! C'était sa protection !…

Et je m'y suis pris comme un con…

Parce que je n'avais pas conscience de cela et que je ne savais pas comment faire autrement…

Et que je le protégeais aussi à ma façon. En faire mon ennemi, c'était l'éloigner du Manoir…

Maugrey a raison… Je disais oui avec ma tête mais mon cœur disait non ! Et je mettais tout en branle pour échouer sans même m'en rendre compte. Tout ce que je montrais de moi, tout mon comportement, toutes mes paroles, l'admiration dont je faisais preuve devant mon père c'était du pipeau. Je disais, je faisais, je montrais ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais je ne le réalisais pas vraiment, je n'y mettais aucune véritable bonne volonté et je foirais tout. Parce que le contrer, c'est ce que je voulais vraiment…

Tout comme j'ai offert mes services à Voldemort parce que c'est la réaction que mon père aurait attendue de moi. Pas parce que je le voulais. Et si j'étais si en colère contre Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres, en juin dernier, ce n'est pas parce qu'à cause d'eux mon père était en prison mais parce que je me trouvais dans l'obligation de faire ça ! De crier à la face du monde que je le vengerai ! De me mettre au service du Lord Noir contre mon gré !

Oh ! Merlin !

Je suis interloqué, complètement médusé, époustouflé, estomaqué, abasourdi de cette conscience de moi-même qui vient de me sauter à la figure !…

Je me suis battu ! Je me suis battu contre mon père et Voldemort ! D'une façon maladroite et totalement inappropriée mais je l'ai fait ! Depuis toujours !

Jamais ! Jamais je n'ai partagé leurs idées ! Jamais je n'ai voulu devenir un Mangemort !

Je donnais seulement le change pour échapper à la colère de mon père !

Et j'ai enfoui cela profondément en moi pour qu'il ne sache pas que je le trompais… Si profondément que je me le suis même caché à moi-même !

Maman me serre encore sur son cœur, la lumière aveuglante se dissipe et je reprends contact avec le monde qui m'entoure…

Et quand j'avise le regard de Parrain, tour à tour assombri de tristesse et de culpabilité ou éclairé de fierté, quand je sens la main de Harry me presser l'épaule et qu'il s'excuse d'une voix tremblante de ne pas avoir compris tout cela bien avant, je me rends compte que j'ai parlé tout haut…

Et l'œil Magique de Maugrey ne me transperce plus… Il me sourit…

Et je le remercie…

Oui… Merci Fol Œil !… Merci !

Grâce à vous, je sais maintenant que je ne me suis pas révolté juste pour sauver mes fesses…

Mais parce qu'au fond de moi et contrairement à ce que j'ai toujours pensé, je ne voulais pas ressembler à mon père, ni faire souffrir les autres…

Et que je voulais me battre, de toutes mes forces, contre lui et celui à qui il a prêté allégeance…

Et que je l'ai fait !

Même si je ne le savais pas, je l'ai toujours fait !

Et si je pleure maintenant, ce n'est plus de regret ou de frayeur…

C'est de bonheur et de joie…

J'ai toujours été un rebelle !

**J'ai toujours été un rebelle !**

OoOoOoO

...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...

...


	24. Le Retour Du Favori 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

...Merci à Mystical, ma bêta

...

**Le Retour Du Favori 2/2**

**Acte 2 : Retrouvailles**

**Severus**

Par Merlin !

Quel Parrain ai-je été pour ce garçon ?

Je suis aussi coupable que Lucius de sa souffrance…

Que n'ai-je apporté toutes les preuves de sa culpabilité que j'avais en ma possession à la fin de la première guerre ? Il se serait retrouvé à Azkaban. Il aurait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur et Draco aurait été libre… Avec sa mère…

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait…

Tout cela parce qu'il fallait préserver les apparences et ma place d'espion !

Ce garçon a été sacrifié à l'ennemi… Oui, il a été sacrifié !…

Et sa mère avec !…

Et s'ils s'en sortent aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grâce à moi…

Si Draco va mieux ce n'est pas grâce à moi non plus…

C'est grâce à Fol Œil, qui était pourtant le plus méfiant de nous tous à son encontre, qui vient de lui apporter l'aide la plus précieuse qui soit… Lui qui a trouvé les mots qui ont déclenché chez Draco cette prise de conscience de lui-même…

Merlin !

C'est si touchant ! Si émouvant de suivre le fil des pensées de ce garçon qui prend la mesure de ses actes passés au travers de leurs motivations profondes et inavouées…

De le voir prendre conscience qu'il n'a jamais eu un fond mauvais… Qu'il n'a jamais été un être maléfique et démoniaque… Qu'il n'a jamais fait de réel effort pour faire ce que son père attendait de lui… Qu'il luttait pour sauvegarder son essence intrinsèque et sa sécurité…

Merlin ! Il a l'air si fragile et si fort en même temps !

Et de voir son visage s'illuminer de bonheur, de voir ces larmes de joies courir sur ses joues me chavire le cœur…

Je ferais tout pour le protéger désormais !

Ouvertement !

Je ne laisserai pas Voldemort lui faire plus de mal qu'il lui en a déjà fait !

Ni Lucius…

Lucius qui est de nouveau libre…

En exil…

Lucius était en exil.

Où ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été rappelé pour Halloween ? Quels buts poursuivait donc Voldemort en tenant Lucius éloigné du Manoir ? Il avait pourtant tout intérêt à avoir auprès de lui son plus fidèle et plus compétent Lieutenant, non ?…

Et les autres aussi… Oui, McNair, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle lui auraient été bien utiles à Halloween…

Et pourquoi diable Voldemort n'a-t-il pas libéré les frères Lestrange, Jugson, Mulciber, Dolohov, Rockwood et Avery en même temps ?

Je ne comprends pas…

Non, je ne comprends vraiment pas quels sont les desseins de Voldemort…

« L'heure tourne et nous devons poursuivre cette réunion. Draco, ce sera dur. Te sens-tu prêt, mon garçon ? » s'enquiert Albus en regardant avec bienveillance mon filleul par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes

Et comme Draco acquiesce, embrassant une fois encore sa mère avant de se relever du sol où il avait fini par glisser à genou, pour se rasseoir sur le banc, Albus tourne son regard, empli de la même question, vers Narcissa.

Narcissa, d'un coup de baguette assuré, nettoie les souillures sur ses vêtements et ceux de son fils puis, sa tâche terminée, elle se redresse avec fierté et adresse un hochement de tête déterminé à Albus, avant de regagner sa place auprès de Molly Weasley…

Il n'y a pas à dire. En cet instant, Draco et Narcissa font tous deux preuve d'un courage digne des Gryffondors…

« Nous allons voir maintenant le film des retrouvailles de Lucius et de Voldemort. Et vous comprendrez toute l'importance pour nous d'avoir assisté à ce moment. » enchaîne Albus, sans préciser davantage.

Et sans plus attendre, Arthur active les commandes du téléviseur et du magnétoscope.

…

_Une silhouette longiligne, enroulée dans une cape noire, son visage dissimulé sous une large écharpe de soie grise et le capuchon rabattu très bas sur le front, apparaît dans un crac sonore au portail du Manoir Malfoy. _

_Une main blanche et fine, presque osseuse, se dégage des plis de la cape puis se lève lentement et les lourdes portes de fer forgé délicatement ouvragé, s'entrouvrent pour lui laisser passage…_

_L'homme avance, passe le portail et s'empresse de remonter l'allée sous la grisaille du ciel et une pluie fine qui ne le mouille pas…_

_Il se hâte, indifférent aux flaques d'eau et aux quelques regards qui le suivent depuis les tentes, puis s'engouffre dans le Manoir d'un pas vif et assuré. Il connaît indéniablement les lieux et ne s'attarde pas dans le hall mais bifurque aussitôt vers la droite, dans le couloir qui mène vers le bureau où Voldemort tient audience._

_Le Mangemort qui garde la porte de son Maître, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, se redresse brusquement à l'entente du pas de l'arrivant. Mais il n'a guère le temps de lui adresser la parole, ni de lui barrer le passage. Une baguette, vivement pointée vers lui, le colle à nouveau au mur et la porte s'ouvre puis se referme dans un claquement discret…_

_Flanqué de ses deux éphèbes à demi nus, Voldemort, assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées et les mains reposant nonchalamment sur les accoudoirs, l'ébauche d'un sourire se dessinant sur son visage reptilien, regarde l'homme s'approcher de lui sans hésiter, s'arrêter et planter un genou en terre, tête baissée._

_Comme un chevalier d'antan devant son Roi…_

_Ils ne disent rien, durant une longue minute. Puis Voldemort fait signe à ses jeunes amants de se retirer et, quand la porte du petit salon se referme sur eux, il avance lentement sa main vers l'homme qui baisse toujours sa tête en signe de soumission._

_Les longs doigts pâles de Voldemort abaissent la capuche, révélant des cheveux si blonds qu'ils en paraissent presque blancs. Puis ils tirent l'écharpe, la laissant négligemment tomber sur le sol avant de se glisser sous le menton de l'homme dont le visage reste dissimulé à nos regards, par la longue chevelure qui l'encadre._

_Sous la poussée, presque tendre des doigts, le visage se relève et le profil libéré de son rideau blond nous est révélé…_

_Lucius… _

_C'est bien Lucius…_

_Un Lucius amaigri et presque aussi blafard que son Maître. _

_Mais au regard plus vif que jamais…_

_Un regard qui darde Voldemort d'une lueur adoratrice et gourmande…_

_Voldemort se penche lentement vers lui, sans le quitter du regard, puis incline la tête, ferme ses paupières sur ses yeux flamboyants et pose sa bouche sur la sienne, en un baiser lascif et profond…_

_Un baiser d'où transpire une dévotion fervente et passionnée…_

…

Un coup d'œil vers Draco m'indique que mon filleul, encadré d'Hermione et Harry qui se sont saisi chacun de l'une de ses mains pour le soutenir, crispe ses mâchoires et baisse brièvement les yeux sur ses chaussures avant de prendre une inspiration profonde et de regarder à nouveau l'écran.

Narcissa, elle, accrochée au bras de Molly qui la regarde avec inquiétude, pince ses lèvres à les faire devenir exsangues, mais redresse fièrement la tête…

Etait-il nécessaire de leur imposer cette scène ?

Peut-être… Oui…

Peut-être avaient-ils besoin de la voir, pour asseoir la vérité des liens qui unissent Lucius à son Maître…

Pour qu'il ne reste aucun doute dans leur esprit…

Car même s'ils savaient, le constater de visu ne peut qu'achever d'ancrer leurs certitudes… et les aider à passer un cap…

Effacer les résidus de culpabilité face à leur trahison envers un mari et un père…

Effacer les résidus de soumission face à celui qui les a asservis depuis toujours…

Et surtout, après avoir vu ces images, personne ne pourra plus les toucher, leur faire mal, en évoquant la liaison de Lucius avec son Maître…

Oui, ils vont pouvoir se détacher complètement de ces émotions là… de cette trahison de la part de celui qui aurait dû les aimer et les protéger au péril de sa vie…

…

_Sur l'écran, le baiser prend fin. _

_Le visage de Voldemort s'éloigne, son regard flamboyant de satisfaction et ses doigts caressant quittant le menton pour effleurer la joue de Lucius qui ouvre lentement ses yeux clairs animés d'une lueur de désir, son corps tendu vers son Maître._

_« Lucius… » murmure à peine Voldemort, le ton de sa voix exprimant sa joie de revoir son serviteur et amant le plus fidèle._

_La main de Lucius rejoint celle de son Maître, la prend délicatement et y dépose un baiser léger, mais dont on devine cependant toute la ferveur…_

_« Vous m'avez manqué, Maître… » murmure-t-il à son tour, les yeux mi-clos sur une sensualité palpable... _

_Et une telle luxure perverse que j'en grimace de dégoût…_

_Voldemort émet un petit rire puis invite son serviteur à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qu'il a fait venir auprès de lui d'un geste négligent de sa main… Lucius se débarrasse de sa cape, apparaissant en robe d'apparat de couleur sombre qui accentue la minceur de ses épaules et il s'installe, jambes croisées et buste légèrement penché vers la droite… _

_Vers son Maître…_

_« Comment s'est passé ton séjour, Lucius ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, de cette voix douce et hypnotisante qui peut captiver ses interlocuteurs autant qu'elle peut les effrayer_

_« Depuis un mois, je suis caché dans les Cavernes du Diable où vous m'avez ordonné de rester après m'avoir libéré d'Azkaban et je me suis attaché à vous satisfaire par mon travail acharné, Monseigneur. Ma mission est en bonne voie. Les Créatures seront prêtes à vous servir dans quelques semaines, comme prévu. » répond Lucius, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même._

_Les yeux de Voldemort flamboient d'une lueur cruelle et sa bouche se tord en un rictus autant satisfait que féroce. _

_« Bien Lucius. Cela rachète à mes yeux ton échec au Ministère… Tu vas rester auprès de moi. McNair et Nott pourront s'acquitter seuls de cette mission désormais. Rappelle donc tes fidèles chiens à tes côtés. J'ai d'autres projets pour vous… » déclare Voldemort avec un sourire hideux qui n'augure rien de bon…_

_« Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Monseigneur. J'avais si hâte de reprendre ma place à vos côtés ! Vous n'aurez pas serviteur plus zélé, ni plus aimant, je puis vous l'assurer ! » affirme Lucius, en se fendant d'un sourire heureux._

_« J'en suis certain, mais attends-toi à la contrariété de ta belle-sœur, Lucius. Elle espérait qu'Hewrey Yaxley, son actuel amant, prendrait place à mes côtés, après la haute trahison de Severus. Elle pourrait le pousser à te défier. » le prévient Voldemort, une lueur d'amusement malveillant traversant son regard._

_« J'en fais mon affaire, Maître. Hewrey Yaxley n'est qu'un sous-fifre sans talent. » répond Lucius, la mine hautaine et méprisante._

_« Bien… Mais dis-moi, Lucius, tu n'as pas l'air étonné outre mesure, que ton cher ami Severus nous ait trahi. » enchaîne Voldemort en plissant les yeux._

_Lucius ne se dérobe pas et pas un seul des muscles de son visage ne tressaille sous la menace sous-jacente du regard flamboyant posé sur lui_

_« Rien ne saurait plus m'étonner, Maître. Il y a tant de félonie en ce monde ! Tant d'infidèles qui ne vous comprennent pas ! Et comme je regrette de ne pas avoir été à vos côtés au soir d'Halloween ! Severus ne serait plus alors qu'un mauvais souvenir !… » affirme-t-il d'une voix ferme et doucereuse._

_Le Lord Noir se détend et son regard se fait vague et distant._

_« Oui… C'était une erreur, j'en conviens, de ne pas avoir accédé à ta demande pressante de venir mettre à mort toi-même Arthur Weasley… Oui, j'ai commis des erreurs, je l'avoue. J'ai sous estimé la valeur de mes ennemis. Mais c'est une faute que je ne commettrais plus… » commence-t-il, d'une voix lointaine, avant que Lucius, tout aussi surpris que moi de cet aveu spontané de Voldemort qui reconnaît rarement ses erreurs, ne l'interrompe_

_« Maître ! Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ! Seules la trahison de Severus et l'incompétence de vos serviteurs sont en cause ! » se récrie-t-il avec ferveur, en se saisissant de la main de son amant pour la presser en un geste confiant et assuré._

_Voldemort tourne à nouveau son regard vers lui et lui sourit d'un sourire sans joie. Il imprime lui aussi une légère pression de sa main sur celle de Lucius, avant de la dégager doucement pour la reposer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil._

_Et je me dis qu'il y a une intimité indécente et dérangeante dans ces gestes qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre… _

_Ils n'expriment pas de la tendresse, ni de l'amour… _

_Ils marquent la propriété, la domination et la soumission librement admise et consentie…_

_« Ah ! Lucius ! Je reconnais bien là ton indulgence et ta confiance absolue en ma personne ! Mais je me dois de reconnaître mes responsabilités dans cet échec. Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis jeudi. Certes, mes Mangemorts n'ont pas donné le meilleur de leurs capacités et m'ont profondément déçu et certes, Severus nous a trahis, mais, bien que nos ennemis aient fait preuve d'un manque total d'organisation et de talent, il est une certitude : ils nous attendaient… Ils nous attendaient Lucius ! Ils savaient que nous allions venir et pourtant ils ne se sont pas dérobés. Au contraire, ils ont fait démonstration d'une audace et d'une endurance peu commune !… J'ai pêché Lucius, j'ai pêché par excès de confiance. J'ai voulu combattre sur tous les fronts et j'ai de fait dispersé mes troupes. Et surtout, j'ai commis la fatale erreur de vouloir à la fois anéantir mes ennemis, capturer Potter et introduire un nouvel espion dans l'Ordre du Phénix… Et ce faisant, j'ai perdu les trois grandes batailles engagées… » explique Voldemort, face à un Lucius qui marque nettement son incompréhension. _

_« Je ne comprends pas Maître… » avoue-t-il, en quête évidente d'informations._

_« Tu ne le peux, Lucius. Car tu ne connais pas tout de mes desseins… » répond Voldemort, le regard à nouveau dans le vague de ses pensées qui tourbillonnent visiblement dans son esprit enfiévré._

_« J'étais en disgrâce… » admet Lucius, dont le ton sous-entend : mais je ne le suis plus, alors je vous en prie, révélez-moi tout maintenant…_

_Et Voldemort le comprend fort bien et émet un petit rire sans joie._

_« Ah ! Lucius ! Que ton intelligence et ta rouerie m'ont manqué ! Nul autre que toi n'a ton pareil, pour exprimer sa curiosité ! Et comme je me sens d'humeur joyeuse et magnanime, je vais tout te dire, mon cher ami. » déclare-t-il, en tendant sa main gauche à Lucius qui s'en saisit et en baise les longs doigts._

_« Merci, Maître… » murmure-t-il, prenant un air ému et reconnaissant qui lui vaut un nouveau rire du Lord Noir, séduit par ces manières obséquieuses, alliant le charme du serpent à la flagornerie discrète…_

_« Te souviens-tu, Lucius, du rituel que nous avons pratiqué autrefois avec Regulus ? » demande ensuite Voldemort en plantant son regard brillant de folie et d'envie dans celui de Lucius._

_« Oui… Et vous savez que je suis prêt à recommencer quand vous le désirez, Maître. » répond son vis à vis, avec une lueur de dévotion perverse dans les yeux._

_« Oui. Je n'en doute pas Lucius. Et tu as raison de penser que je veux toujours réaliser ce rituel. Cette fois, je veux le faire avec Potter. Sa magie est forte, puissante, enivrante et son énergie vitale l'est tout autant !… Et ce petit Démon me résiste. Oui, il a toutes les qualités nécessaires pour faire un donneur parfait ! » explique le Lord Noir en crispant ses doigts sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil._

_Impatient et avide… C'est ce qu'il est en cet instant…_

_Lucius, haletant, dévore son Maître du regard… Il est clair qu'il imagine déjà la scène, revivant celle qu'il a vécue autrefois en substituant au Regulus de son souvenir, le visage de Harry… _

_« Parfait, oui… » murmure-t-il, à la faveur de l'interruption de Voldemort qui enchaîne presque aussitôt après : _

_« Oui, parfait… C'est pourquoi je lui ai tendu un piège, un piège auquel je savais qu'il ne résisterait pas. »_

_« Draco… Vous avez utilisé Draco, Monseigneur !…Et Narcissa… Vous avez organisé l'attaque sur le Manoir… Vous l'aviez espérée et prévue ! » souffle Lucius, une lueur de compréhension soudaine traversant son regard clair et froid._

_Voldemort incline la tête. _

_« C'est exact… Durant tout l'été, j'ai amené ton fils à se rapprocher de sa mère, à prendre peur, le menaçant des pires châtiments… Et à la veille de la rentrée, je lui ai demandé de m'amener Potter faisant planer des menaces sur Narcissa… Je lui ai dit, que sa mère serait séquestrée en ces lieux et qu'elle subirait mon courroux s'il échouait … J'avais tout prévu, tout organisé pour qu'il me ramène ce Démon, à Halloween, en lui laissant subtilement croire que le Manoir serait accessible, puisque je prévoyais une attaque sur les Weasley ! J'avais même prévu de faire en sorte que Draco en réchappe, emmenant avec lui, en lieu et place de sa mère, l'une de mes servantes sous Polynectar, pour l'introduire dans l'Ordre du Phénix… Cette servante aurait ensuite ramené Draco ici, poursuivant par ailleurs sa mission tout en jouant les mères éplorées… Oui… J'admets que c'était risqué… Mais j'avais tout calculé. Je voulais que cela soit fait rapidement et que tout soit parfait…  
__Cependant, j'ai sous estimé encore une fois mes ennemis et surestimé mes serviteurs qui n'ont pas su remplir leur mission ! Ton fils nous a trahis, lui aussi. Cela, je l'avais prévu même si je n'y croyais pas vraiment, je comptais trop sur sa haine pour Potter et sur sa peur du châtiment surtout, et je me suis trompé. Car même si j'avais prévu la possibilité infime d'une trahison, je me suis laissé abuser par de fausses informations, oubliant toute prudence et toute méfiance, j'ai laissé trop peu de mes Mangemorts pour garder le Manoir et ma prisonnière… Et j'ai joué de malchance aussi… Oui… Encore une fois j'ai joué de malchance. Car ton fils a deviné que ma servante, présente dans la chambre de Narcissa, n'était pas sa mère… Et c'est Narcissa qu'il a finalement libéré… Ton fils et le petit Démon ont mis en échec mon plan et mes projets…J'ai compris trop tard, que la résistance au Terrier servait à couvrir leur action ici, Lucius… Oui, contre toute attente, il ne fait nul doute que Dumbledore a couvert cette attaque sur le Manoir, quand je comptais que Potter agisse seul, à son habitude…Il ne s'est pas montré, agissant sans doute sous Sortilège de Désillusion, mais qui d'autre que lui aurait pu neutraliser une vingtaine de Mangemorts ? Ton fils s'est ouvertement allié à Potter et Dumbledore, Lucius ! » explique encore Voldemort, un rictus haineux déformant ses traits reptiliens…_

_A ses narines effacées qui palpitent de colère, il ne fait nul doute qu'il repense au fiasco de son piège… _

_Que Merlin nous préserve de sa vengeance ! Harry et Draco surtout… _

_Oui… _

_Harry et Draco surtout !…_

_« Je n'ai plus de fils, Maître !… Je n'en ai jamais eu ! Je vous l'ai dit déjà quand vous êtes revenu ! Draco a toujours été un petit pleutre sans envergure et pleurnichard ! Seule sa faiblesse et sa soumission devant moi l'ont préservé mais j'ai commis une erreur moi aussi, en pensant que la crainte que je lui inspirais et les récompenses dispendieuses que je lui offrais suffiraient à faire de lui un serviteur obéissant ! Mais il m'a déçu plus profondément chaque année depuis son entrée à Poudlard, obtenant des résultats médiocres, échouant dans ses entreprises pour me ramener Potter puis le faire renvoyer et le discréditer aux yeux de tous ! Oui, j'ai commis une erreur ! J'aurais dû le tuer au jour de ses cinq ans ! Et concevoir un autre fils pour perpétuer la lignée des Malfoy ! Mais je le tuerai, pour sa traîtrise ! Je le tuerai de ma main, je vous en fais le serment, Monseigneur ! s'exclame Lucius, la fureur traversant son regard et les poings crispés…_

…

Comment un père peut-il envisager de tuer son fils sans éprouver la moindre once de remords ?

Du coin de l'œil, je saisis la pâleur de Draco…

Où trouve-t-il le courage de ne pas s'effondrer à l'entente de ces mots ?

…

_« Non !… » assène Voldemort, les narines frémissantes de colère, amenant de nouveau mon regard à se poser sur l'écran._

_« Maître ! Il vous a trahi ! » s'étonne Lucius._

_« J'ai d'autres desseins pour lui, Lucius !… Je le veux lui aussi, pour le rituel ! » assène encore le Lord Noir, impérieux…_

_Cette fois, le visage de Lucius se décompose…_

_« Mais je suis là, Maître… Et vous avez besoin que l'un des deux donneurs soit consentant… Draco l'aurait été, je le devine, pour sauver sa mère. Mais il a réussi à l'enlever du Manoir ! » argumente-t-il, l'air sincèrement déçu de ne plus être celui qui offrira à son Maître la Puissance et l'Eternité_

_« Je sais tout cela, Lucius ! Et je sais combien tu m'es fidèle. Ta dévotion pour moi n'a jamais faibli et nombreuses encore seront nos heures de plaisir charnel… Oui… Nombreuses… Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Lucius, après la mort de Regulus et depuis ma renaissance également. Je sais maintenant pourquoi le rituel a été un échec. La virginité, Lucius. J'ai besoin que mes donneurs soient jeunes et purs de toute pénétration anale… Il faut qu'ils soient purs. Qu'ils n'aient aucune expérience du plaisir charnelle avec un homme…  
Nous trouverons le moyen pour que Draco soit consentant au jour venu. Oui, nous le trouverons… Nous allons les enlever, Lucius. Il nous faudra capturer Potter et Draco. Et au moment du rituel, tu seras présent, mon cher ami… Et une fois qu'il sera accompli, nous jouirons ensemble du corps de ces deux jeunes jouvenceaux… Oui… Toi aussi, tu pourras soumettre Potter et ton fils… Ils seront nos esclaves… » affirme Voldemort, dont la voix tremble d'anticipation perverse, tandis que je frissonne de dégoût et d'horreur... _

_« Baiser Potter et voir mon fils se traîner à vos pieds, assujetti à vos moindres désirs… Quelle douce vengeance ce serait, mon bien-aimé Maître… Et au jour de votre triomphe, je déshériterai Draco et le renierai publiquement, comme je le renie devant vous aujourd'hui… Il n'aura rien, ni du Manoir, ni de mes terres, ni de ma fortune, ni de mon nom !… Si je pouvais aussi torturer et tuer Narcissa sous ses yeux pour le punir, je serais comblé !… Oui, comblé !… » assure Lucius, les yeux traversés de folie haineuse, sous le regard triomphant de Voldemort qui en frissonne d'une joie cruelle._

_« Oui, Lucius. C'est bien ainsi que j'entendais te voir raisonner. Mets-toi en quête d'un nouveau ventre pour concevoir un autre héritier. Choisis-le parmi nos jeunes servantes. Quelle que soit celle que tu désigneras, elle sera trop heureuse de porter ton fils. Un fils que nous formerons tous les deux dès son plus jeune âge. Un fils qui prendra la place qui était promise à Draco. Un fils qui te succédera avec honneur. » déclare le Lord Noir en se penchant pour venir effleurer la cuisse de son serviteur._

_« Il en sera ainsi, mon bien-aimé Maître… » murmure Lucius, qui tremble de plaisir sous la caresse et vient sceller ses lèvres à celles de son Maître, comme pour sceller un pacte._

_Le baiser est langoureux et les mains effleurent les corps tendus l'un vers l'autre, pleines de promesses de plaisir à venir. Puis le Lord s'efface et se recale dans son fauteuil, le regard brillant de satisfaction._

_« Oui. Il en sera ainsi… Mais en attendant, Lucius, j'ai deux missions d'importance à te confier. Outre celle de me ramener Potter et Draco, bien évidemment. Mais de celle-ci, nous reparlerons plus tard… » enchaîne-t-il avec un demi-sourire_

_« Je suis à vos ordres, Monseigneur. » affirme Lucius en inclinant la tête, de nouveau attentif et suspendu aux discours du Lord Noir._

_« Tout d'abord, je veux te confier le recrutement et l'entraînement de nouveaux serviteurs. Je sais que tu avais déjà pris des contacts, avant ton échec au Ministère. J'ai aussi une liste que je te donnerai plus tard… Fais régner la terreur pour convaincre les sorciers de tout le pays de se joindre à nous ! Fais leur oublier nos échecs d'Halloween, Lucius ! Mets fin à leur euphorie et leurs espoirs ridicules ! Par ailleurs, des recrues fraîches des pays de l'Est nous rejoindront dans quelque temps. Mais j'en veux dans toute l'Europe, Lucius ! Je veux une armée forte et invincible ! Et quand le moment viendra, nous attaquerons le Ministère et toutes les places principales du pays… Et en dernier lieu, nous irons à la conquête de Poudlard, avant de nous lancer à celle du monde… » ordonne Voldemort, dont le ton s'anime et s'enfièvre, son esprit imaginant sous doute déjà des scènes de batailles dont il sort triomphant._

_« Poudlard… Ce ne sera guère aisé… » se risque à faire remarquer Lucius_

_« J'ai déjà des alliers dans la place, Lucius. De jeunes alliers qui attaqueront les points faibles de la défense du château en temps voulu et nous faciliteront la tâche… Dumbledore est trop confiant. Il ne s'attendra pas à une attaque interne. Et mes jeunes espions me rapportent tout de ce qui se passe là-bas. Quelques-uns ont été trop fougueux, dans leur désir d'affirmer leur allégeance à ma personne, mais il en est un, insoupçonnable, qui agira dans l'ombre totale et assumera ses missions avec succès… » affirme Voldemort, sûr de lui_

_« C'est une nouvelle qui me réjouit, Maître. » déclare Lucius avec un demi sourire, visiblement satisfait d'avoir arraché une information de cette importance à son Maître si avare habituellement quand il s'agit de révéler ses plans._

_« Oui. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore… L'autre mission que je désire te confier est beaucoup plus délicate, Lucius. J'ai essayé de déstabiliser le Ministère, immédiatement après ma défaite. J'ai confié cette mission à Marsden. Il m'avait affirmé avoir un contact fiable au Ministère. Quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre la place de Fudge et serait à nos ordres… Mais cet imbécile a échoué. Ou peut-être est-ce son contact… Je l'ignore. Marsden était de constitution trop faible et il n'a pas supporté la petite punition que je lui ai infligée. Cet incapable imbécile est mort avant de parler !… Je pense néanmoins, que son contact était Dolorès Ombrage. Je veux que tu t'en assures Lucius… Que sais-tu d'elle ? » poursuit Voldemort, fébrile et impatient soudain…_

_« A force de flatterie et de manipulations, Dolorès Ombrage a su se hisser en première place auprès de Fudge et a contribué largement à retarder la nouvelle de votre retour. Elle hait Potter. Elle le hait au point d'avoir tout fait pour le discréditer et le faire emprisonner l'an dernier. Elle y serait parvenue, si Dumbledore n'avait pas détourné les accusations contre lui-même… Elle adorerait prendre la place de Fudge et, malgré sa disgrâce actuelle, elle pourrait sans doute y parvenir, si nous lui fournissons les appuis nécessaires… Elle déteste les hybrides, les créatures magiques et en secret, prône la suprématie des « Sang Pur »… Elle ferait une admirable marionnette entre vos mains, Monseigneur. » répond Lucius, avec un sourire en coin et l'œil pétillant d'une joie mauvaise._

_« Bien… C'est exactement la réponse que je voulais entendre. Si c'est elle qui a échoué, je la punirai très sévèrement… A moins, bien sûr, qu'elle accepte de nous servir… Et de nous prouver sa fidélité, en mettant fin aux jours de notre actuel Ministre… » déclare le Lord Noir, l'air soudainement ragaillardi et confiant._

_« Elle acceptera. J'en fais mon affaire, Monseigneur. » susurre Lucius avec assurance._

_« Je te fais tout à fait confiance pour cela, mon ami. Tu as toujours été très persuasif. Je souhaite que cela soit fait pour la fin de l'année… Oui… Débuter une nouvelle année avec un nouveau Ministre me serait fort agréable… Qu'elle nous fasse part de son plan. Nous lui donnerons tous les moyens qu'elle juge nécessaires. Et si elle satisfait notre désir, nous ferons en sorte qu'elle puisse s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'elle convoite. » décide Voldemort avec détermination._

_« Je le lui dirais dès que possible, Maître. Et pour nos amis actuellement emprisonnés, que faisons-nous ? » s'enquiert Lucius, en haussant un sourcil intéressé._

_« Ne te préoccupe de cette question, Lucius. En temps voulu, ils seront libres… » lui apprend le Lord avec un sourire malveillant._

_Lucius incline la tête. Cette fois, il sait qu'il n'en saura pas davantage et n'insiste pas sur cette question. _

_« Puis-je vous demander une faveur, Monseigneur ? » demande-t-il cependant avec espoir._

_« Tu le peux. Mais il n'est pas dit que j'y agréerai. » minaude Voldemort dont les yeux flamboient d'une lueur pleine de malignité_

_« J'aimerai être celui qui fera payer sa traîtrise à Severus… Car je suis sûr, oui, je suis sûr, qu'il a exercé sa néfaste influence sur Draco ! Et il m'a trompé, durant des années… Je lui faisais confiance. Je lui avais confié mon fils ! J'en ai fait son Parrain ! Et il l'a détourné de moi ! J'en suis sûr ! » s'exclame Lucius, le visage blême de rage_

_Une rage à mon encontre, qui n'a d'égale que la mienne à son encontre…_

_Si nous nous rencontrons un jour, et cela se produira sans doute aucun, cela promet d'être intéressant…_

_« Peut-être, Lucius t'accorderai-je ce privilège… Oui… Mais qu'il soit dit que je veux pouvoir l'interroger. Tu m'entends, Lucius ? Si tu rencontres Severus, il faut le prendre vivant. Il détient des informations capitales pour mes projets futurs, j'en suis certain. Une fois que j'aurais ces informations, tu pourras t'amuser avec lui comme tu l'entends… Pas avant !  
Mais cessons ces bavardages. J'entends le pas de Bellatrix. Je lui ai dit qu'elle aurait une surprise et elle doit être impatiente de la recevoir… » répond Voldemort, avant que sur l'écran ne dansent plus que des points brillants accompagnés de crachotements désagréables…_

…

Aussitôt, un concert de voix s'élève…

Et aussitôt je me lève, pour aller rejoindre mon filleul qui vient de s'éclipser de la réunion, suivi de près par sa mère.

« Je crois que nous allons faire une petite pause, que chacun ait le temps de s'éclaircir les idées, avant de reprendre… » ai-je tout juste le temps d'entendre Albus déclarer, avant de quitter l'Arène.

Mon regard sonde les alentours…

A quelques pas sur ma gauche, Draco s'assoit sur la berge de la rivière et Narcissa vient l'enlacer.

Peut-être devrais-je les laisser seuls…

Mais je ne puis m'y résoudre et je les rejoins…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Affranchissement**

**Draco**

Ainsi donc voilà ce qu'il a toujours pensé de moi…

Un petit pleutre sans envergure et pleurnichard, faible et soumis…qui n'a jamais rien représenté d'autre à ses yeux qu'un héritier du nom des Malfoy…

Un héritier qu'il a toujours méprisé et dominé dans la haine et la violence…

Dont il n'a jamais su se faire aimer…

Et dont il ne peut même plus se faire obéir par la peur et par la cruauté à défaut de se faire respecter…

Je ne représente plus rien à ses yeux… Qu'un futur petit esclave qu'il rêve de livrer à la folie perverse de son Maître… Un objet sexuel…

Peut-être même n'hésiterait-il pas à me baiser le cul, lui aussi…

Oui… Il en serait bien capable…

C'est drôle, mais je ne me sens même touché par tout cela…

Non… Au contraire… Je me sens presque soulagé. Libéré… Oui, c'est le mot. Je me sens libéré d'un poids énorme qui m'étouffait.

C'est comme si, tandis qu'il annonçait ses intentions de me renier publiquement, il avait coupé le dernier fil ténu qui me rattachait à lui…

Je ne lui dois rien…

Je ne suis plus son fils…

Mais il n'est plus mon père non plus… Non, il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps…

S'il l'a jamais été vraiment.

Car qu'a-t-il fait pour moi qu'un père fait pour son fils ?

Oh… Il m'a « éduqué », c'est vrai… Et il a consacré de très nombreuses heures à cette tâche…

A force d'insultes et de punitions. A forces d'humiliations et de coups. A forces de reproches et de menaces.

Il a fait de moi un élégant « aristocrate », respectueux des traditions, aux gestes nobles, à la mine affable, sachant manier le verbe et la flatterie….

L'hypocrisie…

La flagornerie…

La sournoiserie…

Le mensonge…

Il m'a raconté des histoires aussi… Parlant des heures durant, le visage extatique de plaisir…

Des histoires cruelles dans lesquelles les méchants sont forts et reçoivent des récompenses, où les gentils sont faibles et sont punis…

Il m'a fait des cadeaux également…

De très dispendieux cadeaux…

Pour m'éblouir et acheter mon obéissance. Pour récompenser ma soumission. Pour que je brille en société. Pour sauvegarder les apparences. Pour acheter ma place dans l'équipe de Quidditch dans l'espoir que je batte Harry, que je provoque un accident au cours duquel Harry serait blessé… mortellement si possible…

Il m'a donné des esclaves… Des pauvres gosses qu'il a détruits pour qu'ils m'obéissent en tout et me protègent de leur corps si besoin était…

Mais jamais il ne m'a donné d'amour ni de tendresse…

Jamais de chaleur ni de sécurité…

Et jamais, ô jamais il n'aurait fait le sacrifice de sa vie pour sauver la mienne !

Non, il serait plutôt du genre à dresser ma vie en bouclier pour sauver la sienne…

Et que me reste-t-il de lui aujourd'hui que j'ai renié tous ses principes et ses idéaux au profit des miens ? Aujourd'hui qu'il m'a renié et retiré son nom ?

Le physique ? Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux gris, le même nez, les mêmes traits, la même peau pâle…

Mais Monsieur Weasley a raison… Je lui ressemble peut-être physiquement, mais il m'appartient de le faire oublier et de me faire un nom…

Je lui ressemble physiquement, mais cela s'arrête là.

Et puis même cela a été changé, atténué…

Mes cheveux, je leur laisse plus de liberté ce qui leur donne un aspect un peu sauvage qui me démarque de lui…

Mes yeux gris n'ont pas la froideur et la dureté des siens…

Les traits de mon visage ne sont plus dissimulés derrière un masque impassible et glacial…

Ma posture n'est plus rigide et compassée…

Le timbre de ma voix est spontané et chaleureux…

Même mon teint est un peu plus halé que le sien… A peine, c'est vrai… Mais c'est suffisant pour marquer la différence…

Et puis, j'ai maintenant cette balafre sur la joue qui altère la pureté de mes traits et accentue nos différences également…

Nous n'avons pas non plus la même stature ni la même carrure

Et Merlin merci ! Je n'ai pas hérité de sa personnalité, ni de son caractère, ni de sa folie surtout…

Oui… Je suis différent de lui…

Et si je ne suis plus rien pour lui, il n'est rien de plus pour moi qu'un géniteur…

Cette constatation me fait du bien. Je me sens calme et si serein soudain !

« Draco… » murmure Maman en m'enlaçant.

« Tout va bien Maman… » réponds-je, en me tournant vers elle avec un sourire doux.

Maman me regarde, ses yeux ourlés de larmes emplis d'inquiétude et elle scrute mon visage à la recherche de ce que je ressens. Je me dégage doucement de ses bras, pour lui faire face et prendre ses mains dans les miennes pour les serrer doucement, tandis qu'une ombre nous recouvre…

« Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas son fils. Je ne l'ai jamais été… Mais je sais que je suis le tien… Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je suis TON fils. C'est à toi que je ressemble. Il a eu beau faire pression sur moi toutes ces années, il a beau avoir essayé de me façonner à son image, il a échoué… Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis comme toi et j'en suis fier… Et je n'ai plus peur de lui non plus maintenant… Non… Maintenant que j'ai vu toute sa folie, je ne le crains plus… Oh… Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si je le croise un jour. Mais il ne me fait plus peur dans le sens où je sais que jamais il ne pourra changer ce que je suis, ni qui je suis au plus profond de mon âme et de mon cœur… Il pourrait me torturer, il pourrait me menacer de mort, je ne renierai pas qui je suis, je ne courberai pas l'échine devant lui ni devant son Maître. J'en mourrai sans doute. Mais au moins, je serai Draco Black et non un succédané de Lucius Malfoy. » lui dis-je doucement avant d'embrasser son visage baigné de larmes.

« Mais je n'ai pas su te protéger et tu as tellement souffert à cause de lui que... » commence Maman, l'air terriblement triste et coupable avant que je ne l'interrompe

« Chut… Tu n'es en rien responsable de sa folie Maman… Tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que ce que tu as fait. Tu as attendu le bon moment pour m'approcher et tu as été d'un tel réconfort pour moi ! Tu as été ma force, Maman. L'été dernier et durant la bataille d'Halloween aussi. Alors ne te sens pas coupable Maman. Comme Monsieur Maugrey le disait tout à l'heure, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Et toi aussi, Parrain… » dis-je, en me tournant vers Parrain qui a tout entendu de ce que j'ai dit à Maman

« Cela ne m'empêche pas de me sentir terriblement coupable de ne pas être intervenu, Draco. Tu as été sacrifié, voilà mon sentiment. Et même si je sais que cela était nécessaire à la cause que je défends depuis toujours, cela n'enlève rien à mes regrets et mes remords envers toi. J'ai vraiment craint qu'il ne te contamine, qu'il te gâte et te pourrisse le cœur. Je te voyais faire tant d'efforts pour lui plaire et lui ressembler, Draco, sans jamais voir ceux que tu faisais pour rester dissemblables… J'étais aveugle te concernant… Je l'ai cru sur parole quand il affirmait que tu étais soumis à sa volonté et que tu avais l'âme aussi sombre que la sienne... Et je suis fier, vraiment fier de toi aujourd'hui. Tu as fait preuve d'une grande force de caractère depuis l'été dernier… Et tu en fais preuve à l'instant aussi… Tu en as toujours fait preuve même si je ne le voyais pas… Ce n'est pas grâce à moi… Et je le regrette infiniment. » répond Parrain, après s'être assis auprès de Maman et moi

« Tu devais préserver ta place en tant qu'espion, Parrain. Je ne vais pas dire que cela me réjouit. Ce serait faux. J'aurais nettement préféré ne pas avoir à vivre tout ce que j'ai vécu toutes ces années. Mais ce sont ces années aussi qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis et qui je suis aujourd'hui, alors je n'ai pas l'intention de les renier, ni de les regretter. Et puis… Tu as fait bien plus pour moi que tu ne le penses ou ne le reconnais… Parce que… Tu m'as protégé de lui autant que tu l'as pu depuis mon entrée à Poudlard… Toutes ces notes plus élevées que je ne l'aurais mérité que tu m'as mises en Potion, les bêtises que j'ai faites et qui m'ont valu des points en moins ou des retenues et que tu ne lui as pas rapportées comme tu aurais dû le faire en tant que Directeur de Maison… Sans compter les bêtises sur lesquelles tu as fermé les yeux… Si tu lui avais dit tout ça, si tu ne m'avais pas donné de bonnes notes, si tu ne m'avais pas aidé sur certains devoirs et avec toutes les leçons particulières que tu m'as dispensées pour que je sois à niveau dans presque toutes les matières, je me serais pris des raclées… Tu me les as évitées… N'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'était pas pour l'honneur de la Maison Serpentard et le renom des Malfoy, comme tu me le répétais sans cesse, ce n'était pas non plus par favoritisme… C'était pour me protéger… » assure-je, en fixant mon regard dans le sien.

Parrain me regarde avec la même intensité. Et il me sourit si doucement et avec tellement de tendresse que mon cœur se gonfle d'un bonheur insensé…

Parce que c'est le sourire et la tendresse d'un père que je vois sur son visage et dans ses yeux…

« Oui… Tu as deviné. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire pour toi… Mais ne compte plus pour que je le fasse encore maintenant… » dit-il en m'attirant vers lui dans une étreinte qui me bouleverse.

« Je t'aime Parrain… » souffle-je, la tête dans son cou et en m'accrochant à sa robe.

« Je t'aime aussi… Fils… » répond-il dans un murmure.

Et ô putain ! Il ne pouvait rien dire qui me donne plus de joie, d'extase ou de félicité…

Fils !…

Il m'a appelé Fils !…

Je ne suis plus seulement son filleul… Il m'adopte comme Fils !…

Mon géniteur m'a renié, mais j'ai un vrai père maintenant…

Oui. Un vrai père !…

OoOoOoO

**Narcissa**

Mon fils est affranchi !

J'avais si peur ! J'étais même terrifiée !

Oui, j'étais terrifiée quand le jeune Charly Weasley est venu nous annoncer la nouvelle de l'évasion de Lucius…

J'étais terrifiée, pas pour moi, mais pour Draco…

Pour mon fils, ma merveille, mon trésor, l'unique amour de ma vie !…

Si je n'avais eu l'amitié de Molly pour me soutenir, si je n'avais eu la chaleureuse présence de Nally à mes côtés durant les deux jours que nous avons passé ici avant l'arrivée de Draco, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de lui annoncer la nouvelle moi-même…

Si tant est que je puisse dire que je la lui ai annoncée d'ailleurs… Il l'a plutôt deviné…

Mais il est vrai que j'étais aussi sous le choc encore de ce que nous avions vu ce matin… Et de ce que Severus m'avait révélé la veille concernant les jeunes Millicent, Grégory et Vincent…

Merlin !… Mon époux est un Monstre, au même titre que son Maître !…

J'ai eu si peur ! Si peur quand Draco s'est effondré tout à l'heure !

Il m'a paru alors si fragile et sans défense !

Et je le découvre maintenant fort, intelligent et si lucide !

Il est parvenu à se détacher complètement de Lucius et de son influence…

Il est parvenu à se voir tel qu'il est réellement. lui-même…

C'est un garçon droit, noble et généreux…

Il me ressemble m'a-t-il dit…

Peut-être, oui… Maintenant peut-être oui…

Mais je lui trouve surtout une ressemblance avec mon cousin Regulus… et certaines des qualités de Sirius aussi…

De Regulus, il a la structure et l'ossature délicate mais solide des Black, le côté futé, l'intelligence subtile et le cœur… Car il avait un grand cœur, Regulus… Bien plus grand qu'il ne le laissait paraître…

De Sirius, il a le caractère rebelle et le courage… et la propension à plaisanter aussi, même durant la bataille, si j'en juge les images que j'ai vues… et ce que m'as rapporté Severus de leur précédent séjour ici. Et Sirius, lui aussi, avait un grand cœur et une fidélité sans faille pour ses amis…

Je suis heureuse que mon fils leur ressemble…

Et je regrette qu'il ne les ait pas connus…

Je ne ferais pas la même erreur en ce qui concerne Androméda et Nymphadora, même s'il connaît déjà cette dernière… Elles sont la seule famille qui me reste et je ferais en sorte que nous établissions des liens étroits…

Et avec Severus également…

Il vient de donner à mon fils un tel cadeau ! Il a respecté son serment !

J'étais si enragée et malheureuse, quand Lucius a fait de lui le Parrain de Draco !

Je suis si heureuse aujourd'hui qu'il l'ait fait !

Merlin !

Sans le vouloir, Lucius a fait le meilleur des choix possibles !

J'ai vraiment été époustouflée quand Molly, avec l'autorisation de Severus, m'a rapporté les révélations qu'il leur avait faites durant une réunion de l'Ordre !

Vraiment, Draco ne pouvait avoir meilleur Parrain et meilleur père adoptif que Severus…

Et j'en suis heureuse pour mon fils…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Puisse Lucius aller en enfer !

Sans que j'aie à m'en mêler !…

Ce monstre m'a fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux en m'accordant le droit de prendre sa place en tant que père de Draco, s'il venait à faillir à son rôle…

Et le serment que j'ai fait, il y a plus de seize ans, ce serment que je n'ai pu respecter durant toutes ces années à mon grand regret, n'en est que plus fort aujourd'hui que Lucius a proclamé ses intentions…

En a-t-il pris conscience ?

J'en doute…

Mais peu importe…

Il a annoncé devant témoin qu'il reniait son fils et la Magie est entrée en action…

Je l'ai sentie hier à Poudlard…

C'était comme un fil qui s'est déroulé depuis mon poignet droit pour aller me lier à Draco…

Je l'ai senti et j'ai su…

Il était temps pour moi de respecter mon serment ou d'y renoncer…

Et je l'ai respecté…

Je ne pouvais le dire à Draco alors, il devait entendre de la bouche de Lucius lui-même, qu'il était renié…

C'est chose faite… Même si cela a été fait indirectement, c'est chose faite…

Tout comme Draco devait m'entendre l'appeler « Fils »… Et cela aussi est fait.

Draco n'est plus le fils de Lucius !… Il est le mien maintenant !…

Lucius n'a plus aucun droit sur lui !…

Lucius n'est plus son père !…

Mais moi je le suis et j'en suis fier !…

Et heureux… Oui, heureux !

Autant que Narcissa qui m'accorde un sourire chaleureux et reconnaissant.

Autant que Draco qui me regarde avec du bonheur dans les yeux…

Autant que Nally qui vient nous rejoindre avec Harry et nous serre contre son cœur avec tendresse…

Autant que Harry qui déclare sa joie d'avoir un frère adoptif…

Nous sommes une famille…

Une famille étrange, constituée de membres dont la plupart n'ont aucun lien du sang, mais dont l'amour et la Magie sont le ciment…

OoOoOoO

...

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	25. Contrer L'Ennemi Et Avancer 1

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**..**

**Bisous à Mystical, ma bêta**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**Contrer L'Ennemi Et Avancer**

**Acte 1 : Monstres Et Compagnie**

**Draco**

Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que ma vie a drôlement basculé en douze jours…

Enfin, douze jours du temps normal, bien sûr… Parce que si je compte le Temps Ralenti, cela fait un an et demi et des « brouettes » comme disent les Moldus… Mais bon… Selon le calendrier, ça fait douze jours…

Douze jours époustouflants ! Décoiffants ! Renversants !

Il va falloir que je mette deux croix sur le calendrier d'ailleurs… Sur le jeudi 24 octobre, date à laquelle j'ai récolté cette fameuse retenue avec Harry. Et sur le lundi 4 novembre aussi bien sûr !…

Le 24 octobre, je m'appelais Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black…

Le 04 novembre, je m'appelle Draco Black, fils de Narcissa Black et renié par mon géniteur mais fils adoptif de Severus Snape !…

Et le plus extraordinaire, c'est que cela fait de moi le frère adoptif par alliance de Harry Potter ! Car oui ! Harry est mon frère adoptif par alliance maintenant ! Grâce à la Magie !

Je sais, il y a de quoi se demander d'où je tire cette conclusion…

C'est pourtant simple. Le propre de la Magie c'est de créer des liens complexes entre les personnes. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne faut rien dire ou faire sans prendre des précautions dans le Monde Magique, d'ailleurs !

Ainsi, dimanche, en appelant son Parrain par alliance « Parrain », Harry l'a reconnu comme père de substitution par alliance… Mon Parrain, en m'appelant « Fils » il y a un instant, a fait de moi son fils adoptif… et comme il est le père de substitution par alliance de Harry, un lien s'est donc également créé entre lui et moi et Harry est devenu mon frère adoptif par alliance.

Eh oui ! C'est comme ça ! C'est Magique !

Le jeudi 24 octobre Harry était mon ennemi viscéral, honni et haï, le lundi 4 novembre il est mon frère adoptif par alliance. Que j'adore de surcroît !

Si ce n'est pas un renversement de situation total, ça !

Plus qu'un ami, Harry est maintenant mon frère…

Mon FRERE !

Oh ! Merlin !

Ça me rend fou de joie !

J'ai envie de danser et de le crier sur tous les toits !

Et comme dirait Ron : par les couilles mortes de Salazar, voilà qui en ficherait un coup fatal à mon géniteur !

Puissent toutes les Divinités priées et honorées par toutes les créatures du Monde Magique et du Monde Moldu réunis, me permettre de le lui dire un jour ! Car cela me ferait plaisir de le voir s'étouffer de rage, même si les conséquences risquent d'être funestes pour moi…

Auquel cas ce le serait aussi pour lui.

Car je doute que Voldemort lui pardonne d'avoir découpé en morceau l'un des deux garçons sur lesquels il compte pour obtenir l'Immortalité et la Puissance Absolue… et surtout pour organiser des petites orgies destinées à honorer son plaisir pervers.

Ceci dit, je ne creuserai pas davantage cette idée même si elle me ravirait, car je n'ai finalement pas un instinct de sacrifice suffisamment développé pour élaborer ce genre de plan foireux et suicidaire…

Après tout, pour une fois que je suis totalement heureux dans ma vie, je ne vais pas tout gâcher sous prétexte de pourrir la vie de celui qui a pourri la mienne depuis seize ans…

Ce serait trop con. Il y a sûrement des solutions aussi avantageuses et nettement moins dangereuses pour moi…

Oui… Vivre et laisser faire le temps…

Et l'Ordre du Phénix…

Car je ne doute pas que la réunion qui va reprendre dans un instant n'aura d'autre objet que de contrecarrer les plans de mon géniteur et de son Monstre de compagnie…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Draco aussi heureux depuis que j'ai appris à le connaître.

Je me sens infiniment heureux, moi aussi. Ma famille s'agrandit et Draco est mon frère maintenant…

Mon frère… C'est génial ça !…

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles quand Marraine m'a expliqué la situation, juste avant que nous ne rejoignions Draco, sa mère et Parrain !

La Magie, c'est vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux !

Enfin, quand elle réserve ce genre de surprises !

Parce que lorsqu'elle est mal utilisée, c'est proportionnellement horrible ! Voire même exponentiellement horrible !

Et s'il y en a au monde qui utilisent la Magie pour faire des choses terrifiantes, c'est bien ce monstre de Voldemort, Lucius et compagnie…

« Maintenant que tout le monde est revenu, nous allons pouvoir reprendre où nous en étions. Il est important de noter que nous avons réussi à abuser Voldemort bien plus qu'il ne le croit, puisqu'il a déclaré avec certitude que les combattants du Terrier n'étaient pas organisés, manquaient de talent et, en outre, que j'étais avec les jeunes au Manoir Malfoy et que c'est moi qui ait neutralisé ses Mangemorts. Ceci est une excellente chose pour nous, bien sûr. Et mieux vaut qu'il pense cela le plus longtemps possible. Ceci dit, le reste n'est guère réjouissant et nous promet des heures pénibles. Mais le mieux je crois, est que nous reprenions point par point, tout ce qui a été révélé dans cette conversation entre Voldemort et Lucius. » annonce le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant à la ronde, pour s'assurer que tout le monde est là et attentif.

« Les Cavernes du Diable ! Où ça se trouve ça ? Et qu'est-ce que Lucius et ses comparses ont tramé là-bas ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Créatures ? » aboie Fol Œil qui entre aussitôt dans le vif du sujet, tandis qu'un tableau apparaît pour prendre en note les points essentiels de la réunion

On dirait que le professeur Dumbledore a décidé d'adopter l'idée d'Hermione et de son tableau de présentation. Voilà qui doit lui faire plaisir à ma sœur de cœur…

« C'est bien ce qu'il faut tâcher de savoir. Je pense que ces fameuses Cavernes du Diable sont en Grande Bretagne, car Lucius avait l'air parfaitement au courant de la situation et des récents échecs de Voldemort, même si, visiblement, il n'avait pas toutes les informations à ce propos. Nous devrons donc chercher ces Cavernes sur tout le territoire et savoir ce qui s'y prépare. Avec quel genre de Créatures il fricote ! » fait remarquer Kingsley avec une expression concentrée sur le visage.

« A propos des créatures, j'ai pu avoir une conversation avec le jeune Roger Greengrass avant de venir. Les rumeurs vont bon train parmi les Mangemorts et tandis qu'il était sur son lit de souffrance, là bas au Manoir Malfoy, Roger a entendu des bribes de conversation. Bien sûr, il faudra démêler ce qui résulte de sa fièvre, de ce qu'il a vraiment entendu. Mais selon ses propos, les Mangemorts pensent que Voldemort prépare une armée d'Inferi. Je ne crois pas à cette rumeur, dans la mesure où aucune profanation de tombe sorcière, ni aucune disparition n'a été signalée dans notre Communauté. En revanche, les rumeurs font également état d'alliance avec « des créatures du diable »… Ce qui me semble nettement plus crédible, surtout à la lumière de ce que nous venons d'entendre.  
Cependant, la question à ce propos, c'est : pourquoi Lucius a-t-il précisé « Les Créatures seront prêtes à vous servir dans quelques semaines » ? S'il s'agissait de Créatures connues, telles les Harpies, les Manticores, les Chimères ou les Vampires, il aurait plutôt dit : les Harpie ou les Vampires, acceptent de vous servir ou encore les Chimères acceptent de s'allier à nous… » renchérit Marraine, l'air de sérieusement s'interroger

A mes côtés, Draco, les sourcils froncés sur la réflexion, sursaute soudainement.

« Attendez !… Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose… Mmmm…Oh ! Putain ! Oui, c'est ça !… Il y a quelques mois, aux vacances de Pâques, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon géniteur et Voldemort. Lucius était mécontent que Monsieur Weasley se soit parfaitement remis de l'attaque de Nagini au Noël précédent. Voldemort lui a alors confié qu'il allait rendre le venin de son serpent plus virulent encore et qu'aucun contrepoison connu ne saurait plus le mettre en échec… Et qu'il était en bonne voie de réussir à croiser deux espèces animales qui auraient le même venin que Nagini ! Qu'il en résulterait une créature qui serait redoutable de férocité et dont la morsure serait mortelle en quinze minutes chrono ! Quinze horribles minutes durant lesquelles la victime souffrirait plus terriblement encore que sous Doloris ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il a ajouté, « ces créatures seront d'adorables diablotins », avant d'éclater de son rire le plus machiavélique et cruel !… Merlin ! Je l'avais oublié ! Bordel ! Je suis trop con ! Comment ai-je pu oublier un truc pareil ! » s'exclame-t-il, en se tapant le front du plat de la main, l'air visiblement contrarié.

Tandis que moi je frémis d'horreur rétrospective…

Merlin ! Hermione et Draco sont vraiment passés près de la mort jeudi soir !

Une mort atrocement douloureuse…

Je remercie le ciel que Nagini n'ait pas réussi à planter ses horribles crochets au venin si virulent dans leurs chairs !

« Mmmm… Il me semble aussi t'avoir vu un soir, pendant ces vacances là. Tu montais l'escalier avec grandes difficultés. Ne te serais-tu pas pris une raclée, juste après avoir surpris cette conversation ? Et n'est-ce pas après cela aussi que tu as reçu en cadeau une magnifique broche de cape en argent incrusté de diamant et d'émeraude ? Lucius m'a avoué, il y a longtemps, qu'il t'aidait à oublier les coups en te faisant des cadeaux dispendieux. Qu'il était ainsi assuré de ta soumission par la crainte d'un côté et de ton adoration de l'autre… » fait remarquer mon Parrain, les lèvres pincées sur son souvenir.

Il ne fait nul doute qu'il n'apprécie guère les méthodes d'éducation de Lucius Malfoy… Moi non plus d'ailleurs… Ce salopard aura à entendre parler du Pays pour ce qu'il a fait à mon frère !

C'est une promesse que je me fais !

« Oui… Maintenant que tu le dis, je m'en souviens fort bien aussi. C'est Nagini qui a dû cafter et dire à Voldemort que j'étais derrière la porte entrouverte. Il m'est passé entre les jambes et deux secondes après, la porte s'est ouverte brusquement et je me suis pris une sérieuse volée de coups de cannes… » répond Draco en grimaçant.

Merlin ! Lucius est vraiment un fieffé salopard !

« Ben au moins, tu t'es un peu vengé de ce sale serpent en lui flanquant à ton tour une dérouillée jeudi dernier… » tente-je de consoler mon tout nouveau frère.

« Ouais… Tu as raison, Harry. Il s'en souviendra et filera sans demander son reste, j'espère, si je viens à croiser encore son chemin… A moins que ce ne soit le contraire et qu'il me saute dessus illico pour me déchiqueter avec ses terribles crochets avant de… Oh ! Putain ! Le crochet ! J'ai récupéré le crochet qu'il s'est arraché lui-même, en se débarrassant du bouquin qu'Hermione lui avait mis entre les mâchoires !» s'exclame encore Draco, en se levant d'un bond.

« Tu as récupéré un crochet de Nagini ! Mmmm… Si la glande sécrétrice y est attachée, alors nous avons un petit espoir de récolter un peu de venin à analyser… Et avec de la chance, nous pourrons obtenir un contrepoison à ce nouveau et virulent poison !… Où est ce crochet, Draco ? Et d'abord, pourquoi l'as-tu récupéré ? Qu'espérais-tu en faire ? A part pour deux ou trois Potions, les crochets de serpent ne sont guère utiles. Et tu n'étais guère en position de te préoccuper de Potions quand tu l'as pris…» commente Parrain, haussant un sourcil vivement intéressé.

« Il est dans mon dortoir. Je l'ai réservé à l'abri dans une boite. Je… Je pensais pouvoir le… faire monter en pendentif… Je sais, c'était puéril de penser à cela en un tel moment… mais ça m'a traversé comme un éclair…» répond Draco, en louchant du côté de la boucle d'oreille de Bill avec un léger rougissement.

« Trophée de guerre, hein ? Ou piège à fille ? Ou encore les deux en même temps peut-être ? As-tu au moins posé un Sort de Conservation dessus ? » s'enquiert Parrain, avec une expression un peu moqueuse mêlée d'espoir sur le visage.

« Oui… Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper tout de suite de lui, alors oui. J'ai posé un Sort de Conservation pour que les chairs restées accrochées autour de sa racine ne pourrissent pas, répandant une odeur nauséabonde et gâtant la blancheur éclatante du crochet … Au moins, s'il y a du venin avec, il est intact… » acquiesce Draco, oubliant sa gène et souriant maintenant de satisfaction.

Riche idée qu'il a eu finalement de le récupérer ce crochet, même si, à première vue, c'était effectivement puéril sur le moment !

Espérons seulement qu'il y a la glande à venin attachée dessus et que Parrain parviendra à trouver ce fichu contrepoison !

Sinon, c'est nous qui sommes fichus… Ou plutôt les personnes qui auront à faire avec ce monstre créé par Voldemort… Sacré animal de compagnie qu'il s'est offert encore une fois celui-là !

Comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez sans qu'il en rajoute au bestiaire des Monstres !

Et le pire, c'est que si Hagrid vient à rencontrer cet animal, il est capable de le ramener à Poudlard pour le chouchouter et nous le faire étudier !

Merde !

Pourvu que cela ne fasse pas partie du plan de Voldemort !

Après tout, il est bien placé pour savoir combien Hagrid affectionne les bestioles dangereuses ! Il faudra que j'en parle à Marraine pour qu'elle le mette en garde !

« Tout ça c'est bien joli ! Et ça nous est bien utile aussi de le savoir ! Mais ça ne nous dit pas à quoi ressemblent ces créatures du diable ! Et encore moins où se trouvent les Cavernes du Diable où sont encore Nott et Avery ! » aboie une nouvelle fois Fol Œil.

« Hélas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit. » affirme le professeur Dumbledore tandis que tout le monde hoche la tête d'un air navré pour signifier la même chose.

« Les copains, Nadya et moi-même pouvons aller à leur recherche, sous prétexte de faire un peu de tourisme. Après tout, nous sommes en vacances pour quelques semaines… Nous n'aurions qu'à privilégier les lieux peu fréquentés et particulièrement désolés. Ceux aussi qui ont mauvaise réputation car censés abriter des créatures dangereuses… Cela ne devrait étonner personne. Nous sommes des dresseurs de Dragons et il est de notoriété publique que les dresseurs de Dragons ont des idées plutôt bizarres et recherchent des sensations fortes… » se propose Charly, avec un sourire un peu railleur.

« Oui. C'est une bonne idée Charly. Il ne faudra épargner aucun coin du Royaume Uni, ni l'Irlande du Nord, ni de ses îles et îlots… Et élargir le territoire de recherche au besoin… Nous pourrions mettre une deuxième équipe sur le coup… » propose Marraine, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore marque son accord d'un hochement de tête et que la proposition s'inscrit sur le tableau, sur un coup de baguette de Remus.

« Dommage que les Gobelins ne soient pas d'accord pour qu'on prenne des vacances sans en avoir fait la demande au moins un an à l'avance, sinon, je serais bien parti avec vous… » commente Bill en regardant Charly d'un air envieux et de sincèrement regretter de ne pouvoir partir à l'aventure…

C'est vrai qu'il nous a fait part à plusieurs reprises de son ennui depuis qu'il est rentré en Angleterre. Sa vie, en Egypte était plutôt aventureuse. Partir à la recherche de tous ces lieux enfouis regorgeant de trésors oubliés, fourmillant de créatures Magiques Maléfiques et de Protections de Magie Noire et les assainir pour le compte des gobelins, devait être nettement plus excitant que ce qu'il fait maintenant !

En revanche, Fleur a plutôt l'air soulagée qu'il ne puisse accompagner Charly.

« Mondingus pourra peut-être aider également. Il traîne souvent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il est possible qu'il ait entendu parler de quelque chose. Et s'il n'a rien entendu jusqu'à présent, on peut compter sur lui pour se rencarder à l'avenir. » intervient Kingsley, aussitôt approuvé pour sa proposition.

« Quelle autre équipe pourrait faire des recherches ? Nombreux sont les membres de l'Ordre qui travaillent et ne peuvent se permettre de partir à l'aventure sans que cela ne se remarque. » intervient à son tour Arthur, en fronçant les sourcils, revenant ainsi sur la suggestion de Marraine.

« Mmmm… Roger Greengrass et son père ne seront pas contre je pense. Ils ont très envie de contrer Voldemort, maintenant que leur famille a pris ouvertement position. Et il n'est plus question pour eux de se montrer au travail. Ce serait trop dangereux pour eux… Monsieur Cooper est dans la même situation et acceptera peut-être également de nous aider, lorsque son épouse aura été enterrée et qu'il sera rassuré concernant l'état de santé de son fils. Il faudra les entraîner auparavant, bien sûr, mais cela ne posera pas problème, ça.. Il y a également les trois jeunes Hope et pour finir, Terry sera ravi d'élargir ses horizons et d'avoir un peu d'exercice je pense… Nous leur demanderons. Ensuite, il faudra quadriller systématiquement tout le pays… Nous préparerons et organiserons tout cela avec les personnes concernées… Cela fait quatorze enquêteurs potentiels. Deux équipes de sept. Ce serait pas mal. » répond Marraine avec un coup d'œil vers le professeur Dumbledore

« Ce serait même très bien. Plus que nous n'avons jamais eu d'enquêteurs durant toute la durée de la première guerre. Sans compter qu'il y a des yeux et des oreilles que nous pouvons mettre à contribution dans les différentes parties du pays. Je vais prendre contact avec toutes les personnes que je connais et nous conviendrons de la façon de procéder pour collecter les informations et les relayer vers nos enquêteurs. » ajoute notre Directeur, l'air satisfait.

« De mon côté, je dirais aussi à mes gars et filles de veiller au grain et de se renseigner discrètement auprès de nos informateurs. Si nous pouvions aussi recruter quelques Tireurs de Baguette sûrs, ce serait bien. Ils ont des indicateurs un peu partout. » renchérit Kingsley, l'air de réfléchir à de potentiels candidats.

« Constituer un réseau de renseignement élargi… Excellente idée. Je sais que tu as déjà énormément de travail, mais peux-tu t'en occuper Kingsley ? » demande Marraine, pleine d'espoir.

« Mmmm… Oui. Mais pas tout seul. J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour me donner la main… » accepte notre Chef des Aurors.

« Bah… A mon avis, vous devriez faire comme nous. Mettre à plat toute l'organisation nécessaire, les compétences à avoir ou développer puis réfléchir aux candidats potentiels et les recruter. Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué, les trois quarts de l'organisation sont sur pied. Il suffit d'ajouter les questions à examiner aujourd'hui, puis par la suite, les problèmes à résoudre qui viendront se surajouter. » … » fait remarquer Ron, avec son esprit pratique.

Et cela fait sourire Marraine… Et quelques autres aussi.

« V'là qu'les gamins vont nous donner des leçons maintenant ! A nous, les vieux d'la vieille ! » s'esclaffe Fol Œil en se tapant énergiquement les cuisses du plat de main.

« Ben quoi ! Vous l'avez trouvé très bien notre tableau hier ! » se vexe un peu Ron, sourcils froncés.

« Eh ! Te fâche pas p'tit gars ! C'est une bonne idée ! Tu oublies juste un détail… » se défend Fol Œil, avant d'être interrompu par Ron

« Je n'oublie aucun détail. Je sais très bien que nous ne pourrons pas ramener ce tableau avec nous quand nous reviendrons dans le Temps du QG. Mais il y a une solution toute simple pour pallier à ce souci. Plusieurs d'entre nous n'auront qu'à en apprendre un morceau par cœur et à voix haute. Et au retour, il suffira de prendre une Pensine, d'y mettre les souvenirs de ce qui a été appris et de l'activer. Un Plume à Papote ou une Craie Enchantée qui prend note et le tour est joué… Tout est remis sur parchemin ou tableau sans beaucoup d'efforts à fournir ! » explique-t-il, l'air réjoui de son idée.

« Merlin !… Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à cette solution la dernière fois au lieu de me triturer les méninges pour rassembler mes souvenirs afin de tout recopier le plus fidèlement possible dans le journal de bord de l'Ordre… » murmure Remus, en regardant Ron, l'air épaté et contrit à la fois

« Parce que nous n'avons jamais considéré une Pensine comme un outil de travail à part entière, mais comme un rare et précieux artefact qui permet de se vider la tête et de s'éclaircir les idées… Il est temps que cela change. Merci Ronald pour cette brillante idée ! » commente le professeur Dumbledore, avec un regard pétillant.

« Pas de quoi ! A votre service, Monsieur ! Et comptez toujours sur un partisan du moindre effort pour avoir ce genre d'idée particulièrement efficace… » répond Ron, qui plaisante mais se rengorge aussi de fierté.

« C'est effectivement une excellente idée. Et à l'instar de Remus, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir eue moi-même. Alors voyons… Tu as les notes de notre organisation, n'est-ce pas Remus ? » intervient Marraine, avant de poursuivre, sur un signe de tête positif de mon oncle d'adoption : « Bien. Alors il n'y aura qu'à les transcrire sur le tableau et nous veillerons à le compléter dans les jours qui viennent. »

« D'accord ! Cela nous rafraîchira la mémoire et permettra aussi de faire le point. Qui sait, nous pourrons peut-être même apporter des améliorations auxquelles nous n'aurions pas pensé spontanément. » accepte Remus, tout sourire.

« Oui. Et en attendant que ce soit fait, poursuivons avec le sujet du jour. Le recrutement demandé par Voldemort à Lucius. Il est dommage que nous n'ayons pas sa liste. Elle nous aurait été utile pour le devancer et mettre ces personnes à l'abri. » recentre le professeur Dumbledore.

« Théo doit faire le tour des élèves avec son équipe, pour tâcher de savoir quels sont ceux dont les parents subissent des pressions. Tout le monde ne pourra pas être interrogé, bien sûr. Et ceux qui pourront l'être ne sauront pas forcément ce qu'il en est. Mais nous lui dirons de passer cette mission dans ses priorités et nous vous communiquerons les résultats de son enquête à mesure qu'elle avance. » déclare-je, en m'assurant qu'Hermione en prend note.

« Bonne idée encore une fois. Là dessus, tout le monde devra également ouvrir ses oreilles. Y compris du côté des Résistants du continent » affirme Marraine.

« Nous pourrions peut-être mettre Rita Skeeter sur le coup. Qu'elle fasse un article, encourageant ceux qui subissent des pressions à se mettre en rapport avec le Ministère. De mon côté, je verrais avec Fudge pour qu'il ouvre un service chargé de traiter ce problème en urgence. Nous pourrions profiter des cours de Remise à Niveau pour Adulte, pour apprendre à la population des Sorts d'Alarme et de Protection de leur habitation. De quoi retarder les Mangemorts qui pourraient les attaquer et de permettre aux potentielles victimes de prendre la fuite. Le Ministère pourrait disposer d'un endroit spécial aussi où pourraient arriver ces pauvres gens. » propose Arthur en fronçant les sourcils sur sa concentration.

« Oui… Ce serait pas mal. Nous peaufinerons cette idée. Bien qu'il faudra être prudent à ce sujet. Il ne faudrait pas que des Mangemorts puissent s'infiltrer dans la place… Oui, cela mérite réflexion. Il faut aussi sécuriser un maximum les rues et les endroits stratégiques. Comme évoqué dimanche avec Remus, Harry, Hermione et Severus, nous allons travailler d'arrache-pied pour faire des Cartes Magiques de ces lieux. Mais il faudra en organiser la surveillance 24H sur 24. Seulement, cela va supposer du monde pour le faire et c'est là le hic… » renchérit Marraine, l'air un peu ennuyée

« Mmmm… Il y a bien des Sorciers retraités ou inactifs, des mères au foyer par exemple, dont les enfants sont devenus grands et qui commencent à s'ennuyer, dans toutes vos connaissances, non ? » s'enquiert Hermione en regardant vers les plus anciens de nos membres…

Une fois de plus, Fol Œil éclate de rire, tandis que les autres la regarde avec un œil indulgent..

« Pour sûr, ma p'tite ! Et pour sûr aussi que certains seraient bien heureux de se rendre utile ! Mais comment procéder pour que cela n'éveille pas les soupçons ? Nous ne pouvons pas révéler à tout le monde l'existence de ces Cartes et la position du QG ! Et quand bien même, toutes ces allées et venues nous feraient repérer ! » s'exclame le vieil Auror, toujours hilare et se trémoussant sur son coussin de velours bleu nuit

« Il n'y a qu'à fonder une sorte de villa de vacances ou une pension de famille pour le troisième ou quatrième âge, où des Sorciers volontaires viendraient passer un séjour plus ou moins long. Les plus jeunes membres pourraient être soi-disant chargés de son animation, de son entretien, du service ou encore des gardes de nuit. Et sous couvert de parties de Batailles Explosives, de Bavboules, de repos dans un solarium ou de thé dansant, résidents et animateurs seraient les Anges Gardiens des places fortes de la Communauté Magique » répond Hermione en lui souriant d'un air malicieux.

« Coquin de sort ! Voilà encore une excellente idée ! » s'exclame Maugrey, sincèrement admiratif.

« Oh ! Je serais tout à fait intéressée pour animer ce genre d'endroit deux ou trois fois par semaine ! Cela donnerait aussi du travail à Elsy et Minko, qui regrettent de ne pas avoir grand chose à faire au Terrier ! » s'exclame Madame Black, l'air ravie

« Mais Maman ! Si tu quittes le Terrier plusieurs fois par semaine, Lucius pourraient te trouver et te faire mal ! » s'exclame Draco, l'air effaré.

« Mais non, mon chéri ! Quelques sorts de grimages, une couleur de cheveux différente et je serais quelqu'un d'autre ! Je pourrais donner des cours de dessin, de danse ou de piano ! Ou tout simplement bavarder ! Entretenir une serre avec des plantes d'agréments ! Ce serait fabuleux ! Il suffit de trouver une jolie propriété et d'y faire tous les aménagements nécessaires pour la rendre agréable et attrayante ! Une villa de vacances ou une pension de famille idéale pour les aînées ! Comptez sur moi, Nally, pour organiser cela ! Après tout, il faut bien que je trouve à me loger pour après la guerre ! Je vais me mettre en quête d'une belle et grande maison avec un parc privé, dès notre retour dans le temps normal ! » répond sa mère, visiblement très emballée.

Et Draco, bien que maugréant dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas encore, qu'il savait bien que sa mère devenait aussi farfelue et intraitable qu'une Gryffondor au contact de Molly, n'ose plus remettre en question cette décision…

Pauvre Draco…

Je crois qu'il n'a pas fini d'être désarçonné par sa mère…

Parce que c'est vrai, qu'elle ne ressemble plus beaucoup au portrait qu'il m'avait brossé d'elle…

Quant à Voldemort, ce monstre et ses animaux de compagnie n'ont qu'à bien se tenir…

Parce qu'avec l'organisation qui se profile, ils vont avoir du fil à retordre… Grâce au réseau de surveillance, nous pourrons contrer nos ennemis dans la plupart de leurs grandes actions…

Bien sûr, nous ne pourrons pas les empêcher systématiquement d'atteindre la Communauté Sorcière, mais l'Ordre du Phénix pourra limiter considérablement les dégâts…

Et le nombre de victimes…

Du moins, je l'espère sincèrement…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Ça commence à prendre tournure tout ça…

Ouais, ça avance… Les choses se mettent en place tout doux…

J'espère juste que la population va suivre le mouvement et ne pas se laisser impressionner par les menaces…

Parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Quoi qu'on fasse, il y aura des victimes…

Mais au moins, allons-nous limiter la casse…

« Bien. Nous continuerons à développer les idées concernant la création de notre réseau d'information et de surveillance du pays dans un temps ultérieur. Cela nous laissera à tous du temps pour réfléchir plus longuement à ce sujet, tout comme au précédent. Passons au point suivant si vous le voulez bien. » recentre de nouveau le professeur Dumbledore.

« Poudlard et son Espion, sont une question dont les jeunes du Comité s'occupent. En revanche, nous avons tout intérêt à nous préoccuper de la santé de Fudge. » fait remarquer Papa, visiblement las…

Encore une fois, je le plains… Sa place n'est vraiment pas une sinécure. Je me demande finalement, si Hermione et les copains ont bien fait de lui faire avoir cette promotion…

Le pauvre, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fatigué !

« A part rester à l'écoute de la broche de Dolorès Ombrage et assurer une garde rapprochée de notre Ministre, je ne vois pas trop ce que nous pouvons faire de plus. » fait remarquer Maman, avec un coup d'œil en direction de Papa, qui le met en garde d'en faire davantage que ce qu'il fait déjà actuellement.

Papa lui adresse un sourire rassurant et lui prend la main pour la serrer avec affection.

Il y a toujours eu tellement d'amour et de complicité entre eux, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de parler davantage pour se comprendre… Finalement, ils ont un peu le même genre de relation que Harry et moi…

Et cela me file un coup de cœur et de joie… Parce que cela augure pour lui et moi une longue vie amoureuse, heureuse et sereine…

« Effectivement, vous avez raison, Molly. Mais Ombrage devra aussi faire partie des personnes dont nous devrons surveiller les déplacements. Identifier ses contacts et connaître ses habitudes, pourrait s'avérer primordial. » insiste Madame Snape, l'air de réfléchir déjà à une solution.

« Ombrage a toujours eu besoin de confidents… et de susciter l'admiration. C'est une chose qu'elle a très peu obtenu jusqu'à présent. Nous pourrions jouer de cela… » intervient encore une fois Papa avec un petit sourire

« Seriez-vous en train de suggérer que nous devrions lui mettre un admirateur dans les pattes pour obtenir ses confidences, Arthur ? » s'enquiert le Parrain de Harry en grimaçant.

« J'avais plutôt pensé à un animal de compagnie auquel elle aurait confié ses vilains petits secrets sans méfiance. Cela aurait l'avantage de nous permettre de profiter de ces mêmes confidences, par l'intermédiaire de sa broche. Elle adore les chats. Nous pourrions facilement faire en sorte qu'elle en recueille un auprès de son domicile ou même sur son lieu de travail. Mais pourquoi ne pas considérer votre idée, après tout, Severus. Encore faudrait-il trouver un volontaire pour aller boire le thé, en toute intimité, à son domicile… » sourit encore Papa avec une expression malicieuse.

« Pauvre âme damnée que celui qui jouerait ce rôle ! Ne comptez pas sur ma candidature si vous retenez cette option ! Plutôt me faire moine ! Ou même me pendre ! » commente mon prof de Potion avec sincérité.

Un petit reste de crise d'adolescence aussi…

Mais c'est vrai que le crapaud n'a rien pour plaire ! Heurk ! Je n'imagine pas qui que ce soit faire du charme à cette horrible chose toute rose !

« Laissons faire Scrimgeour. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'Ombrage l'ait entraîné dans sa chute… Je l'ai surpris à l'observer hier et à prendre discrètement des notes… Il ne fait nul doute qu'il va tout faire pour retrouver des galons et passer Instructeur en Chef le plus rapidement possible. Je gage que jamais il ne se sera lancé aussi sérieusement dans le travail, qu'il le fait depuis ce lundi matin. » nous apprend Kingsley en se frottant le menton , un petit sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Très bien. Je ne doute pas un seul instant de son efficacité moi non plus ! Et si nous suivons Ombrage, il aura tôt fait de nous repérer. Nous abandonnons donc cette idée. Mais celle du chat est à retenir. Il faut cependant en trouver un qui soit docile et aime rester à la maison. Un chat trop indépendant ne nous serait guère profitable. » tranche le professeur Dumbledore avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Les chats de Madame Figgs sont particulièrement intelligents. Du moins, les demi-Kneazels qu'elle nous a déjà prêtés. Ils ont parfaitement bien rempli leur office chez les Granger jeudi soir. Peut-être acceptera-t-elle de nous en confier un pour une mission de plus longue durée. » suggère notre prof de Potion.

« Pourquoi pas… J'irai en parler à Arabella et je suis certaine qu'elle acceptera. Mais nous aurons plus de chance qu'Ombrage recueille un chaton, qu'un chat adulte. Et justement, Arabella m'a présenté la dernière portée née, quand je suis allée préparer l'arrivée de Fudge et du reporter de la gazette l'autre jour. L'un des petits m'a semblé particulièrement intéressant. Oui, je suis certaine qu'il ferait parfaitement l'affaire… » déclare la marraine de Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Affaire du chat espion conclue pour l'instant alors ! Il est temps de parler de l'évasion que Voldemort prépare assurément pour récupérer les Lestrange et compagnie. Etrange qu'il ne les ait pas fait évader avec les autres ceux-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore ! » s'exclame Fol Œil avec une grimace de dégoût

Il a raison.

C'est étrange que Voldemort n'ait pas fait évader tous ses Mangemorts en même temps. Encore une fois, ça n'augure rien de bon cette affaire…

Ça me fiche les glandes tout à coup…

L'impression d'une catastrophe imminente…

Ouais… Il doit préparer quelque chose de colossal l'affreux !

Merde !

Qu'est-ce que ça peut être qu'il n'a pas déjà annoncé à Lucius ?

Pourquoi s'est-il réservé ces cartouches là ?

« C'est la question la plus cruciale de toute, je le crains. Il n'a pas fait venir Lucius, Nott, McNair, Crabbe et Goyle pour les attaques d'Halloween alors qu'ils étaient libres… Je vois trois raisons possibles à cela. La première : il se sentait suffisamment sûr de lui et de ses troupes pour triompher sans eux. La seconde : il voulait prolonger leur disgrâce et leur punition consécutive à leur échec au Ministère. La troisième : il a un plan en réserve. Un plan machiavélique qui implique que ses Mangemorts les plus aguerris soient là où ils sont actuellement.  
Nous savons que Lucius et les autres avaient une mission à remplir dans ces Cavernes du Diable. Et qu'il s'agit probablement de la création de monstres hybrides, qui possèderaient le même venin que Nagini.  
En quoi, les autres peuvent-ils lui être utiles en restant à Azkaban ? Endormir notre méfiance ? Elle était endormie puisqu'il a pris la précaution de remplacer Lucius et les autres par des Moldus. Alors quoi d'autre ? Prolonger leur punition ? Je n'y crois pas. Il aurait pu le faire en les laissant en exil eux aussi. » répond mon prof de Potion, qui soulève les questions que nous nous posons tous.

« Tu oublies quelque chose, Sev. Voldemort a « disparu » pendant un peu plus de trois heures ce lundi. Trois heures pendant lesquelles nous ignorons totalement où il est allé et ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'était assurément pas pour rendre visite à Lucius, car dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de s'enquérir des nouvelles de sa mission… Non. Le retour de Lucius était prévu. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis l'évasion c'est certain, au vu de ce qui a été dit durant leur entretien.  
Ce n'était pas non plus pour aller à Azkaban faire évader les autres. Car à la question de Lucius, il a répondu : bientôt, ils seront libres… Quoique… Peut-être que les autres sont déjà dehors eux aussi, mais pas libres de leur mouvement… En exil ailleurs, dans un endroit qu'ils ont ordre de ne pas quitter, à remplir une autre mission secrète ? Voldemort serait alors allé les voir ce matin, pour vérifier l'avancée de cette mission ?… Cela, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le vérifier cependant… La seule chose qui soit certaine, c'est que Voldemort prépare quelque chose dont il n'a pas parlé à Lucius. Quoi ? Là est la deuxième question cruciale. » complète Madame Snape qui a l'air nettement contrariée de tout ce mystère…

« Il n'est pas bavard l'animal quand il s'agit de révéler ses plans ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » aboie Fol Œil en tapant du plat de la main sur sa cuisse, un peu rageur.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Vous pouvez maintenant mesurer combien il m'était difficile de lui tirer quelques petits vers du nez. D'ailleurs, je trouvais la plupart de mes informations ailleurs. En écoutant discrètement les conversations des autres, en forçant les confidences… Non, il n'est pas bavard. Les missions sont confiées aux seuls désignés pour les remplir… Nous pouvons vraiment nous estimer heureux qu'il en ait dit autant à Lucius. » commente le Parrain de Harry en regardant dans le vague.

Il doit sans doute se remémorer son passé d'espion… Et ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui à l'époque… Vraiment, il faudra que je lui présente mes excuses pour tout ce que j'ai dit et pensé de mal sur lui…

« Oui… Je mesure aujourd'hui combien ta tâche était amplement plus difficile encore que je l'imaginais. » fait remarquer Remus sur un ton de regret.

Ouais… Je suis pas le seul à avoir des remords… Il y a des personnes qui ont pensé et dit pire que moi, c'est sûr… Il n'y a qu'à voir la tronche de Maugrey qui se tortille sur son coussin avec un air gêné pour le comprendre…

« C'est le passé » répond mon prof de Potion, avec un geste de la main, comme pour balayer ce qui vient d'être dit, avant d'ajouter : « Ce qui compte c'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui… Et honnêtement, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… »

« Tu n'es pas le seul. Moi aussi je subodore quelque chose de particulièrement foireux. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que Voldemort est allé donner des instructions à quelqu'un. Comme lorsqu'il est allé chez Marsden pour mettre en branle son plan ridicule pour faire tomber Fudge au lendemain d'Halloween. » intervient Bill en plissant les paupières, comme s'il regardait quelque chose au travers de ses cils.

« Et moi, je dis qu'il faut que nous nous mettions sérieusement au travail pour faire parvenir à Voldemort un bijou renfermant un micro… Finalement, nous en revenons là à chaque fois. » déclare Tonks qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici.

« Tu as raison. Il devient urgent de savoir ce que Voldemort trame quand il n'est pas au Manoir. Tu avais une idée Severus. Est-ce que tu as pu la creuser ? » s'enquiert Papa en fixant mon prof avec espoir.

« Oui. Mais cela suppose du temps pour la réaliser. Quelques semaines au moins, dans le temps normal, il va sans dire. Voldemort est très méfiant. Il nous faut marcher sur des œufs… L'idée, c'est de le lancer dans une chasse au trésor. Ce trésor serait dans la soi-disant tombe perdue de Salazar Serpentard… Dans laquelle il trouverait le fameux collier qui ne quittait pas le cou de Salazar. Celui qui est représenté sur le seul portrait authentique qui existe encore de lui et que tous les Serpentards qui se respectent connaissent dans les moindres détails. » répond le Parrain de Harry, l'œil brillant d'excitation.

« Oh ! Le fameux portrait qui se trouve dans une salle secrète des Cachots ! Enfin, selon la légende !… » s'exclame son épouse, l'air un peu moqueuse.

« Ce n'est pas une légende. Je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir refusé de te la montrer malgré ton insistance, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Même Albus n'est pas autorisé à entrer dans cette cachette ! C'est le seul privilège des Serpentards… » réplique le professeur Snape avec un demi-sourire tout aussi moqueur.

« Je confirme ! Nul Gryffondor ne doit franchir cette porte ! Pas plus que les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles ! Ce serait sacrilège ! » s'exclame Draco, l'œil rieur.

« Et qu'y a-t-il d'autre, à part un portrait probablement tout mité, dans cette salle secrète, qui soit si précieux ? » demande Harry, l'air moqueur, lui aussi.

« Mmmmm…. Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire, ça… » répond Draco, avec un clin d'œil rieur pour son Père Adoptif

Ils se marrent tous les deux… Et ça a le don de m'agacer…

Tout le monde à Poudlard a entendu parler de cette salle secrète au moins une fois pendant sa scolarité… Mais personne, à part les Serpentards, ne peut attester de son existence… Ce qui m'a toujours fait dire qu'elle n'existe pas en réalité…

Et je découvre aujourd'hui qu'elle existe bien…

« Mouais… Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien qui vaille le coup, là dedans… » dis-je, en prenant un air faussement détaché

« Si ! Des kilos de poussière ! Sans rire, tu as raison, Ronald. Cette salle n'est en réalité pas plus grande qu'un placard à balai et elle est d'un aspect tout à fait minable… J'ignore qui a mis ce portrait là, mais ce devait être quelqu'un qui ne portait pas Salazar dans son cœur… Et le pire, c'est qu'on ne peut pas détacher ce portrait pour le mettre ailleurs. Mais tout Serpentard t'affirmera que cette salle est extraordinaire de beauté et recèle des trésors inestimables… » révèle le professeur Snape avec un franc sourire.

« Quoi ! Et dire que nous avons passé des heures à chercher après cette salle avec Sirius et James ! Bon sang ! C'est même en grande partie pour pouvoir la chercher tout à notre aise, que nous avons créé la Carte du Maraudeur ! » s'exclame Remus, l'air scandalisé, avant d'éclater de rire.

Et tout le monde avec….

« Eh, bien ! On peut dire que vous vous êtes fait avoir… Ceci dit, ne comptez quand même pas sur moi pour vous révéler l'emplacement de cette salle secrète… Après tout, il faut laisser les gamins rêver et s'amuser… » déclare mon prof de Potion.

« C'est bien des Serpentards, ça, tiens ! Ceci dit, si nous en revenions à nos préoccupations… Alors, comment envisages-tu de lancer cette chasse au trésor ? » recadre Madame Snape, l'air de bien s'amuser malgré son air faussement vexé

« Un livre… Il faut clamer qu'un livre a été trouvé. De préférence dans le grenier d'un vieux Manoir ou un coffre de Gringotts… Bien sûr, ce serait un faux livre que nous aurions écrit… En vieil anglois il va sans dire, car Salazar n'écrivait qu'en vieil anglois… Les Mémoires de Salazar en personne, dans lequel il révèlerait l'emplacement de son tombeau, dans lequel il se sera fait enterrer avec son collier. Voldemort ne résistera pas et s'arrangera pour obtenir ce livre à tout prix. Et une fois qu'il l'aura lu, il n'aura de cesse d'obtenir le collier. » révèle le Parrain de Harry, l'air des plus sérieux.

J'en reste sur le cul ! C'est l'idée la plus farfelue que j'ai jamais entendu ! Ou en tout cas, la plus irréalisable…Car qui trouverait un tel livre, le garderait secret et irait lui-même à la recherche du trésor… Ou le brûlerait pour ne pas répandre les idées de Salazar… Ou se le garderait précieusement…

Et puis, encore faudrait-il qu'on trouve un collier qui ressemble en tout point à celui du portrait… Parce que Voldemort doit avoir contemplé la chose assez longtemps pour que sa mémoire lui en restitue le souvenir fidèle…

Mais bon… Il a dû sérieusement y réfléchir avant de la proposer cette idée…

« Peux-tu être un peu plus explicite ? » s'enquiert son épouse, qui semble totalement confiante, elle, quant à la viabilité de cette idée…

« Le bijou, nous pouvons le faire fabriquer par un artisan Moldu. Le père de Mademoiselle Janice Tucker, une première année née Moldue de Poufsouffle, est justement un créateur et fabriquant de bijoux. Je l'ai entendu le dire à son amie, Mademoiselle Polsky, qui avait cette horrible bague dont tu t'es inspirée pour fabriquer nos propres bagues de communication, Nally... Je suis sûr que si nous lui expliquons la situation, le brave homme n'opposera pas de refus… Il n'y a qu'à lui remettre un croquis précis et des pierres taillées à l'ancienne. J'en ai dans mon coffre qui feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Je peux bien les sacrifier à notre cause…  
Le livre ne pose pas davantage problème. Monsieur Entwhistle, qui a effectué une retenue avec Madame Pince pendant toute la semaine dernière, a fait preuve d'un talent extraordinaire pour la calligraphie et il n'aura aucun mal à écrire les « Mémoires de Salazar Serpentard » pour nous… Salazar étant réputé pour s'adonner également à l'art de l'enluminure à ses heures perdues, nous demanderons à Monsieur Marian Higgs, qui est particulièrement doué pour le dessin, de nous faire quelques jolies enluminures et croquis…Nous aurons à prendre la précaution d'utiliser une encre pâle pour l'écriture bien sûr et, pour finir, à vieillir le livre avec quelques sorts.  
Concernant le dernier point, la découverte du livre, Monsieur Zabini venant d'entrer en possession de son héritage, pourrait tout à fait en faire la découverte dans son coffre dès le premier jour des vacances de Noël et, après l'avoir fait authentifier, vouloir s'en débarrasser. Après tout, il réprouve les idées de Salazar Serpentard et ne souhaite pas rester en possession d'un tel ouvrage, n'est-ce pas ? Mais voilà, il lui est impossible de détruire le livre, hautement protégé et il est bien ennuyé avec. Aussi, cherche-t-il une solution qu'il ne trouve pas. Il s'en confie à quelqu'un alors qu'il y a des oreilles indiscrètes dans le coin… Mondingus, par exemple, qui pourrait s'empresser de répandre cette histoire, soi-disant sous l'emprise de la boisson, dans l'Allée des Embrumes… Reste à déterminer, où Monsieur Zabini aurait caché le livre en attendant…  
Bien sûr, il faudra aussi vérifier auprès de Gringotts que sa mère ne passait pas son temps à faire l'inventaire de son coffre. Ce que Bill peut aisément faire. Si cette solution ne peut être adoptée, quelqu'un aura bien une autre idée, non ? » expose notre professeur, l'air assez fier de son plan

Par les couilles en feu d'Hadès !

Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Ça c'est une idée géniale !

« Voilà un plan qui me séduit tout à fait. Il faudra cependant étudier sérieusement la question de la teneur de ces fausses « Mémoires de Salazar » pour les rendre crédibles. » commente le professeur Dumbledore, approuvé par l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre, avant d'ajouter : « Pour la transcription en vieil anglois, Ralph Seymour nous serait d'un précieux concours. C'est un spécialiste des langues anciennes et un linguiste chevronné malgré son jeune âge… Il fait un travail remarquable à la Bibliothèque Nationale Sorcière… Je ne doute pas un instant que ce soit ces compétences là qui aient attiré Voldemort… Et pour authentifier le livre, nous verrons la question avec le doyen de la Bibliothèque Nationale justement. C'est un expert reconnu dans son domaine également et c'est lui qui est chargé de ce travail. Il n'est pas enclin aux idées de Voldemort. Son épouse est Moldue. Il sera sans doute heureux de nous rendre service. »

« C'est donc la teneur du texte qui va poser le plus de problèmes… » fait remarquer Papa en fronçant les sourcils

« Il faut que ce soit ambigu. A l'instar des préceptes laissés dans les cachots. Des phrases courtes, sibyllines et pouvant être interprétées de différentes manières… Il est inutile que le livre soit épais. Disons qu'il s'agirait du dernier volume de ses mémoires, un livre inachevé. Salazar y ferait part de sa mauvaise santé et des dispositions prises pour ses funérailles… » répond le Parrain de Harry.

« Et où serait-il enterré ? » s'enquiert Madame Black, en haussant l'un de ses élégants sourcils

« En terre sacrée, bien évidemment. Stonehenge ! » assène notre prof de Potion.

A la stupéfaction générale…

Stonehenge… L'un des lieux le plus visité de Grande Bretagne… Et pas seulement par les Sorciers, par les Moldus aussi…

Un haut lieu de culte et de recueillement…

« Ce serait un sacrilège ! » s'exclame Maman, d'un ton nettement réprobateur.

« Non. Cela servirait la cause de la tolérance et de la fraternité. Alors non, ce ne serait pas sacrilège. Et puis, il n'est pas question de déplacer les pierres, n'est-ce pas. Mais d'enfouir une fausse tombe. Severus a raison de proposer Stonehenge. Voldemort sera nettement plus enclin à croire que Salazar a choisi ce lieu plutôt que tout autre, justement parce que c'est un lieu symbolique, chargé de valeurs. » soutient Madame Snape, la mine déterminée.

« Mais vous connaissez les légendes attachées à ce lieu ! » proteste encore Maman, un peu plus mollement cependant.

« Oui, je les connais, comme tout le monde. Justement. Ces lieux sont connus pour avoir offert l'Immortalité aux Hauts Elfes avant qu'ils ne partent rejoindre leurs Divinités dans les Îles Sacrées. Ils sont promesse de vie éternelle, de fertilité et de puissance magique… Voldemort y croira. Il faut seulement faire en sorte qu'il ne profane aucun des Menhirs et Dolmens Sacrés…. Une carte… Il faut qu'une carte soit insérée dans le livre. Une carte élargie des Terres Consacrées… Ainsi, nous pourrions lui faire croire que la mémoire des Hommes a rétréci le périmètre du Cercle Sacré. Et la fausse tombe sera en réalité un peu à l'écart du lieu culte… » répond Madame Snape, au soulagement de maman.

« C'est une excellente idée… Mais où trouverons-nous un squelette, sans profaner une tombe nous-mêmes ? » s'enquiert Remus en faisant la grimace.

« Dans un commerce Moldu… De faux squelettes sont fabriqués pour les académies des sciences et les universités Moldues… Il suffit de se renseigner et d'en acheter un. Voldemort ne fera pas la différence entre un vrai et un faux squelette. Certains sont de très grande qualité et ont l'air plus vrai que nature ! » répond Hermione, à notre grand soulagement à tous.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas médi… comment as-tu appelé ça l'autre jour ? » dit Draco en se tournant vers Hermione, les sourcils haussés sur sa question.

« Médecin Légiste… » répond Hermione en souriant.

« C'est ça… Voldemort n'est pas médecin légiste… Il ne verra donc pas la différence… Ceci dit, envisager de lui faire profaner la tombe de son soi-disant ancêtre, même si tout est factice, c'est quand même glauque ça… » déclare Draco, avec une grimace de dégoût.

Ouais… Je suis bien de son avis…

Moi aussi, je trouve que c'est glauque…

« Effectivement, c'est très glauque, comme tu le dis, Draco. J'avais d'ailleurs pensé utiliser plutôt un gisant. Après tout, Salazar ne pouvait se contenter d'un tombeau tout simple, ni risquer que sa tombe soit confondue avec celle d'un autre. Un gisant me semble donc vraiment approprié. Un gisant autour du cou duquel le collier aurait été glissé, incrusté dans la pierre, pour bien marquer sa grandeur. Et protégé des pillages par quelques bons sorts de Magie Noire… Et du Fourchelang… Je me charge de ces Sorts, puisqu'il s'agit de les poser pour la bonne cause… Et Harry peut poser les Protections en Fourchelang… Ceci dit… On peut ajouter un faux squelette dans le tombeau sur lequel reposera le gisant, pour le cas où Voldemort ne se contenterait pas de piller le gisant, mais commettrait le sacrilège suprême de troubler le repos éternel de son soi-disant Ancêtre en profanant sa sépulture, à la recherche d'autres bijoux…Tiens, on peut même glisser une bague, avec un autre micro dedans, pour assurer le coup… Et qui sait… Voldemort offrira peut-être cette bague à Lucius, en récompense de ses services… » explique encore notre prof de Potion, avec un large sourire.

« Oh ! Excellent ! C'est un peu moins glauque… Et l'idée de la bague est géniale aussi ! Adjugé c'est vendu ! » s'exclame Draco, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs et quelques gloussements.

« Bien ! Une question de plus quasi réglée alors ! L'heure tourne, mes amis. Nous devrions revenir sur celle de l'évasion des Mangemorts encore à Azkaban… Et peut-être aussi de ceux qui y seront bientôt emprisonnés à leur tour, puisque le procès des Mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés lors des attaques d'Halloween va avoir lieu cette semaine et qu'ils seront transférés là-bas aussitôt après ! » recadre le professeur Dumbledore.

« Bon. On sait que Voldemort connaît le Contre-Sort pour neutraliser l'alarme d'Azkaban. On pourrait annoncer un renforcement des protections ! Après tout, qu'il veuille faire évader ses partisans n'est pas inattendu. J'oserai même dire que toute la population sorcière s'attend à ce qu'il le fasse encore une fois ! Et il ne serait pas étonnant que le nouveau Chef des Aurors s'inquiète de cela ! » s'exclame Charly en louchant vers Kingsley

« Oui et une inspection des lieux pourrait permettre de faire savoir qu'il y a déjà eu une évasion. Cela appuierait la nécessité de renforcer la sécurité et permettrait de libérer les pauvres Moldus enfermés à la place de Lucius Malfoy et les autres Mangemorts évadés. » renchérit aussitôt Fleur, qui ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début des débats…

Elle n'est jamais bavarde, Fleur, pendant les réunions…

« Tu as raison, Charly. Rien de plus normal que je fasse preuve de vigilance concernant la sécurité et que je prenne à cœur de renforcer les protections d'Azkaban. Le transfert des nouveaux prisonniers se fera sous très, très haute protection. Voldemort n'a pas assez de margoulins pour l'heure, pour attaquer à ce moment là. Il le fera donc après s'il doit le faire. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, si Voldemort s'attaque à Azkaban, même si nous avons la primeur de l'information, nous ne pourrons malheureusement rien faire d'autre que d'intervenir au moment de l'attaque pour tâcher de limiter les fuites… Le véritable problème, c'est de savoir quand il a l'intention de le faire et de rassembler en catastrophe le maximum de monde pour faire face à l'attaque. Quant à une inspection des lieux, Fleur, cela ne peut se faire qu'une seule fois par an… Les Détraqueurs n'acceptent pas davantage… Et il est de tradition de la faire en été… Impossible donc de faire plus que de mettre des protections supplémentaires à l'extérieur des murs… Nous ne pouvons pas libérer les Moldus, ni faire savoir qu'il y a eu évasion…» répond Kingsley, qui a l'air ennuyé de ne pouvoir faire davantage…

« On le laisse faire alors ? Et on laisse ces pauvres Moldus là-bas ? » s'enquiert Draco, l'air proprement scandalisé

« On lui complique la tâche en posant des Protections supplémentaires et une nouvelle alarme, on le surveille et on limite les dégâts en temps voulu… Et crois-moi, Draco, c'est déjà plus qu'on ne pourrait le faire si on n'avait pas les micros pour en savoir davantage sur ses intentions. Nous sommes tous désolés pour ces pauvres Moldus, mais aussi longtemps que l'information officielle concernant l'évasion de Lucius et de ses comparses ne filtre pas hors d'Azkaban, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de révéler nous-mêmes cette information, à moins que Lucius n'opère à visage découvert et qu'un témoin le voit. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous permettre de vexer les Détraqueurs qui, pour l'heure, ne sont pas à la solde de Voldemort mais travaillent encore pour le Ministère. C'est vraiment regrettable, mais nous sommes obligés de prendre ces paramètres en compte, Draco. » répond doucement Madame Snape, sous le regard désolé de tout le monde…

On en revient à ce que Maugrey disait tout à l'heure… On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde…

Draco acquiesce en hochant tristement la tête… Je me sens aussi triste que lui… Et en rogne également…

Mais je me contrôle. Parce que ça ne sert à rien de me mettre en colère. Ça ne fera pas avancer le problème…

« Alors Lucius va pouvoir se promener en toute tranquillité… » murmure à peine Madame Black

« Malheureusement oui. Ce qui nous amène au dernier point de la conversation de Voldemort et de Lucius, que nous n'avons pas abordé cet après-midi. Le rituel et la capture de Harry et Draco. Je compte sur vous mes enfants, pour être extrêmement prudents. La prochaine sortie à Pré Au Lard n'aura pas lieu avant le trimestre prochain. Nous aviserons à ce moment là s'il y a lieu de l'annuler ou non. Cependant, tant que nous n'aurons pas mis la main sur l'Espion de Poudlard, soyez sur vos gardes et portez votre Portoloin de secours lors des sorties...» insiste le professeur Dumbledore, en regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

Harry et Draco acquiescent, Harry précisant qu'il serait judicieux qu'ils aient également sur eux un Miroir Magique qui les relient en permanence entre eux et avec leur Parrain et Marraine. Tout le monde approuve et son Parrain propose de modifier le Miroir, pour qu'il s'active avec un mot de passe mental et qu'il soit possible à Harry et Draco d'obtenir une liaison même s'ils ne peuvent regarder dedans. Ils pourraient alors se débrouiller pour indiquer leur position…

C'est une chouette idée…

Et il peut compter également sur moi pour veiller particulièrement sur Harry et sur son frère adoptif par alliance… Ouais… Il n'est pas question que je laisse ces deux Monstres faire du mal à mon petit ami et à mon beau-frère…

Et je gage qu'Hermione, Neville et tous ceux du Comité me fileront un sérieux coup de main…

« Bon ! Puisque les choses sont bien avancées, je suppose que nous pouvons lever la séance ! Après tout, nous avons bien le temps de reprendre tout ça tranquillement durant notre séjour et d'examiner ce que nous aurions pu oublier ! » aboie Fol Œil en se levant à demi.

« Eh non, mon vieil ami ! Nous avons encore une question à aborder ! » le retient notre Directeur et Chef de l'Ordre.

« Tu es sûr ? » s'enquiert le vieil Auror en se rassoyant avec une grimace

« Parfaitement sûr ! Il s'agit cette fois d'un entretien qui a eu lieu dimanche soir très tard. Avec Hewrey Yaxley et le jeune Miles Bletchley. Cette fois encore, vous allez en voir les images. Ce sera très court, rassurez-vous. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, en faisant un signe de tête à Papa qui active le magnétoscope après y avoir introduit une autre bande.

…

_Sur l'écran, l'image débute au moment où Yaxley et Bletchley pénètrent dans l'antre de la bête, pour aller s'agenouiller devant leur Maître comme c'est la coutume chez ces empaffés…_

_Et si le premier semble parfaitement à son aise, sous son masque hautain et sûr de lui, le second tremble comme une feuille et grimace…_

_Ce n'est pas étonnant, si l'on considère le nombre de Doloris qu'il s'est pris jeudi dernier sans compter sa profonde blessure à la cuisse qui n'est peut-être pas tout à fait guérie…_

_Grand bien lui fasse ! Il n'avait qu'à pas être si con, ni se faire tatouer !_

_Et surtout, il n'avait qu'à pas essayer de tuer Hermione et Draco ! _

_Quoique à mon avis c'est surtout Hermione qu'il devait viser… Voldemort a dû dire et répéter à maintes reprises à ses Mangemorts de ne pas toucher à Draco …_

_« Ah ! Mes fidèles Mangemorts ! Vous voilà enfin, vous en qui j'ai si confiance ! Je vais d'ailleurs vous le prouver en vous mandatant pour une mission de la plus haute importance ! Une mission délicate à la mesure de votre intelligence et de vos compétences ! » s'exclame Voldemort._

_Quel hypocrite celui-là ! Il flanque des dérouillées pas possibles à ses serviteurs et les traite à tout va d'être des incapables et après il les flatte honteusement !_

_Ça me débecte !_

_Naturellement, Yaxley se rengorge. Paradoxalement, Bletchley tremble encore davantage…_

_On dirait qu'il commence à voir clair dans le jeu de son Maître celui-là ! A moins qu'il ne tremble à la pensée des retombées qu'il aura à subir s'il échoue dans sa mission…_

_Ouais… Ce doit être plutôt ça…_

_« Voilà, mes chers amis, un livre auquel j'ai consacré de très nombreuses heures d'étude » déclare Voldemort, en posant sa main blafarde et squelettique à plat sur le livre ouvert sur son bureau…_

_On dirait le vieux bouquin bouffé aux mites qui y était déjà jeudi, quand nous sommes venus voir sa réaction à la vue de la photo laissée par Draco… Le bouquin qu'Hermione a dupliqué, au risque de se faire bouffer par Nagini…_

_« Ce livre revêt une grande importance pour mes projets futurs. Une importance capitale ! » enchaîne Voldemort, sous le regard captivé de Yaxley et celui malheureux de Bletchley._

_Voldemort marque une pause… Il ménage ses effets plutôt… _

_On dirait un vieux cabotin sur le retour… _

_J'en ai déjà vu un comme ça, à une fête du Village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule où nous étions allés en douce avec Fred et Georges. Un vieil acteur qui déclamait son texte sur un ton mélodramatique, surenchérissant sur les trémolos pour essayer de tirer des larmes aux spectateurs…_

_Il s'est récolté des tomates le malheureux… Fred, Georges et moi, on s'est bien marrés…_

_« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas l'œuvre originale. C'est une traduction en grec, d'un récit écrit en latin, traduit d'un ouvrage retranscrit en araméen qui était lui aussi traduit à partir de hiéroglyphes Egyptiens … Et je soupçonne fortement que cette dernière version ait été également une traduction d'un texte écrit dans sa version originale en une langue non identifiée. Je veux ce récit ! Je veux chacune de ses versions depuis le latin jusqu'à l'œuvre originale, écrite de la main de l'auteur lui-même ! Et c'est à vous, mes chers amis, que je confie cette tâche qui vous vaudra les honneurs et la gloire si vous me la ramenez ! » ordonne Voldemort, en s'enfiévrant visiblement._

_Yaxley commence à pâlir et se ratatiner sur lui-même… Bletchley, lui, est proche de l'évanouissement… _

_Trouver des vieux bouquins perdus… Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance ça… _

_« Nous sommes à votre service, Maître. Et il n'est rien de plus important à nos yeux que d'accéder à vos désirs.» accepte Yaxley sur un ton obséquieux…_

_Bon… En même temps, je doute qu'il ait un autre choix que d'accepter, sinon une condamnation à mort…_

_Bletchley, lui, se contente d'émettre un couinement en hochant de la tête…_

_« Merci mes fidèles amis ! J'étais certain que vous comprendriez l'importance que cela revêt pour moi ! Et grande sera votre récompense si vous vous en acquittez avec succès ! » s'exclame le faux Lord en venant hypocritement leur offrir une accolade._

_Heurk !… Plutôt mourir que de serrer ce répugnant sac d'os dans mes bras !_

_« Avez-vous d'autres instructions pour nous, Maître ? » ose demander Yaxley qui n'en mène plus si large qu'en arrivant._

_« Oui. Faites vos bagages incessamment. Vos recherches commencent à Rome où la version latine a été vue pour la dernière fois. Vous remonterez sa piste et celles des versions antérieures. Ce livret contient toutes les informations que l'auteur de la version grecque à recueilli à ce propos. Je veux que vous veniez me rendre compte de vos progrès chaque semaine. Tous les dimanches soir à la même heure… » répond Voldemort, en tendant une liasse de parchemins à l'amant de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_« Bien, Maître » acquiesce encore Yaxley, qui a l'air de se reprendre un peu._

_« Je veux ce récit Yaxley ! Je le veux absolument et le plus rapidement possible ! C'est une mission délicate et, je le répète, de la plus haute importance ! Je ne peux me contenter de la version grecque ! C'est capital Yaxley ! Je vous ai choisi car tous les deux êtes de brillants polyglottes et que vous saurez vous faire comprendre des Sorciers de tous les pays où vous pouvez être amenés à vous rendre. Il importe peu que vous ne lisiez ni l'araméen, ni les hiéroglyphes ! Cela, je m'en charge ! Et ne lisez pas la version latine. Je le saurais, si vous le faites. Ce livre, je veux être le premier à en connaître le contenu ! Compris ! De même pour la version originale ! » ordonne encore Voldemort, ses narines frémissantes sur une expression pleine de menaces sous-jacentes._

_« Oui, Maître. Je ferais tout pour vous servir avec succès, Maître. » répond Yaxley avec déférence, en courbant l'échine en signe de soumission et de respect. _

_« Très bien Yaxley. Allez, maintenant. Et partez dès vos bagages bouclés ! » achève Voldemort en congédiant ses deux sous-fifres d'un geste négligent de la main._

_Les deux autres ne demandent pas leur reste et s'enfuient presque._

_Voldemort, lui, s'esclaffe de son rire froid._

_« La porte du Chemin Des Âmes sera bientôt à notre portée, Nagini… Bientôt nous serons l'héritier de Merlin… Nous traverserons les époques et le Monde sera nôtre… Nul ne pourra plus s'opposer à nous, où que nous allions…» dit-il ensuite, avant de quitter le bureau, son immonde serpent sur ses épaules, pour rejoindre les jardins où il effectue sa promenade nocturne quotidienne._

_Et sur l'écran, les crachouillis et les points blancs remplacent les images…_

…

« Eh bien ! Il y tient à ce bouquin ! Je me demande de quoi il peut bien parler ! On dirait que tu as eu raison d'insister pour le dupliquer, Hermione ! » s'exclame Draco, en regardant Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Hermione lui rend son sourire, toute fiérote, et se tourne aussitôt vers le professeur Dumbledore.

« Avez-vous eu le temps de lire la copie ? » demande-t-elle, avec une expression de curiosité avide sur le visage.

« Oui. Nally et moi avons pris le temps de l'étudier attentivement. C'est bien une traduction en grec. Et c'est malheureusement, une très mauvaise traduction, plutôt confuse… » répond notre Directeur à une Hermione qui pâlit considérablement et se met à trembler…

« Vous voulez dire… Que j'ai perdu du temps et risqué la vie de Ron, Harry, Neville et Draco en plus de la mienne pour rien ? » s'enquiert-elle, l'air horrifiée et au bord des larmes.

« Nous, Hermione !… Nous !… Je n'ai pas insisté pour que tu laisses tomber… Je suis aussi responsable que toi des risques qui ont été pris.. Et ce n'était pas vain… Dis-toi que c'est grâce à ça que nous étions encore dans le bureau quand Nagini est arrivé et que j'ai finalement pu récupérer le crochet qui va peut-être permettre à Parrain de trouver un antidote efficace à son nouveau venin…» tente de la consoler Draco, en se saisissant de sa main en un geste de réconfort amical.

« Très belle conclusion, Draco… Tu as raison sur ce point. Mais vous avez tort tous les deux de penser que la duplication de ce livre était inutile. Certes, la traduction en est très mauvaise et confuse, comme je viens de le dire. Mais elle donne tout de même une indication de ce que recherche Voldemort. Il cherche la porte menant au Chemin des Âmes qui, selon la traduction grecque, porte ce nom car hantée par les âmes des Sorciers qui ont reçu le baiser des Détraqueurs. Par ailleurs le Chemin des Âmes, mènerait à un objet qui lui conférerait la « Puissance Suprême », dont les âmes seraient les protectrices… Mais les explications sur la porte, son emplacement et son fonctionnement sont très confuses. Celles concernant l'objet en question le sont davantage encore… Et c'est sans nul doute pourquoi Voldemort recherche le texte original et toutes les traductions qui en ont été faites. » explique le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire gentil pour Hermione et Draco

« Elucubrations abracadabrantes ! Ce texte est sans nul doute un conte ! Une légende pour bercer les rêves des enfants ! » s'exclame Fol Œil en ricanant.

« Mais le fait est que Voldemort y croit. Et le fait est également qu'il est fait allusion à Merlin dans ce livre. Et la légende attachée à Merlin, le sorcier le plus puissant qui ait existé à ce jour, affirme qu'il aurait eu le pouvoir de traverser les époques… passées et futures… Selon cette même légende, il ne serait pas mort d'ailleurs. Il aurait acquis l'Immortalité et aurait fait le choix de voyager sans cesse d'époques passées en époques futures, laissant son empreinte et son souvenir dans le monde entier…Il est dit aussi que l'on peut suivre sa trace à travers les époques, depuis les temps immémoriaux et ce depuis les premiers écrits laissés par les hommes » fait remarquer le professeur Dumbledore…

« L'objet dont il est question, pourrait donc être un artefact magique puissant qui permettrait de traverser le temps à sa guise ?… Vous croyez que c'est cela qu'il recherche ? Un artefact qui aurait appartenu à Merlin lui-même ? » s'enquiert Percy qui ose enfin prendre la parole sans y avoir été invité.

Percy, mon frère si pragmatique, est visiblement sceptique…

C'est vrai que les Retourneurs de temps connus, ne permettent pas d'aller plus loin que dans une fourchette de temps limitée… Aller et venir dans toutes les époques passées et futures est une utopie… Un rêve irréalisable… Et plus que dangereux…

Mais moi, je crois Voldemort tout à fait capable d'être tenté par ce genre d'aventure…

Ouais… Être immortel et dominer le monde depuis sa création, c'est bien le genre d'idée qui doit le faire jouir…

« C'est tout à fait probable, oui. Et même si la possibilité qu'un tel artefact magique existe vraiment est moins qu'infime, nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque que Voldemort s'en empare. En toute honnêteté, je pense que cet objet qu'il recherche est tout autre. Un objet inconnu des sorciers ou oublié avec le temps… Mais en tout état de cause, quel que soit cet objet et quels que soient les pouvoirs qui lui sont attachés, nous ne pouvons lui laisser loisir de le trouver. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, l'air très grave et sérieux.

« Tu proposes donc que quelqu'un aille à la recherche de ce récit original, c'est ça ? Seymour peut-être ? Après tout, tu as dit que c'est un spécialiste des langues anciennes. Nul doute que c'est une compétence utile pour faire ce genre de recherche ! » suggère Fol Œil, d'un air interrogatif.

« Non. Je ne suggère pas que quelqu'un parte. Et surtout pas Ralph Seymour que sa blessure a rendu très vulnérable. Ses compétences nous seront par ailleurs utiles ici, pour la rédaction de ces fameuses Mémoires qui lanceront Voldemort sur une chasse au trésor. En revanche, je pense que Voldemort le voulait effectivement dans ses rangs pour l'aider à vérifier la traduction en araméen, par exemple ou encore pour décrypter la langue de l'œuvre originale… Mais pour en revenir à ta question, Alastor, non, je ne suggère pas que quelqu'un parte, car quelqu'un est déjà parti dimanche soir. Algie Longdubat. » déclare le Directeur en souriant.

« Ce brave baroudeur ! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ! Alors, où est-il ? A Rome ? » s'esclaffe le vieil Auror en se trémoussant sur son coussin, l'air tout guilleret.

« A Istanbul ! Un de ses vieux amis est le bibliothécaire le plus érudit de la plus vieille bibliothèque du monde Sorcier. S'il y a quelqu'un qui pourra le renseigner sur cet ouvrage, c'est bien lui. Algie va également s'occuper de brouiller le plus possible les pistes qui pourraient exister.. » explique le professeur Dumbledore de nouveau très sérieux.

« C'est une affaire qui roule alors !… » conclut Fol Œil, l'air joyeux.

« Loin de là ! Algie est loin d'être un incompétent, mais il aura besoin d'aide sous peu. Car nous ne sommes pas à l'abri que Yaxley trouve quelqu'un de tout aussi érudit que l'ami d'Algie et qu'il se trouve ainsi sur le chemin de notre enquêteur. Quelqu'un d'expérimenté lui serait donc très utile en ce cas, pour faire face à la situation. » sourit notre directeur.

« J'ai compris ! Quand veux-tu que je parte ! » s'exclame Maugrey, en s'esclaffant une fois de plus.

« Dès qu'Algie nous préviendra de sa prochaine destination ! Mais il ne s'agit pas de toi, Alastor. Nous avons besoin de toi pour les entraînements des jeunes et de nos recrues. Et tu brillerais trop par ton absence aussi ! Il faut quelqu'un de beaucoup plus discret ! Pour ne pas dire complètement oublié de ses semblables ! Je pensais donc plutôt à ton vieil ami Rupert MacIntosh… » avoue le professeur Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Rupert MacIntosh ! Rien que ça ! Ce vieil ermite mal léché ! Je vais essayer de le convaincre ! Mais ne t'attends pas à un miracle ! Il n'a pas quitté sa cabane au fond des bois depuis plus de vingt ans ! » déclare le vieil Auror en riant encore.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider, Monsieur Maugrey. Je suis très persuasive quand je veux obtenir quelque chose… » se propose alors Fleur avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Et pourquoi pas fillette ! Une petite balade dans les bois en votre compagnie me rappellera ma folle jeunesse ! » accepte Fol Œil avec un nouvel éclat de rire…

« Et bien voilà qui clos la réunion du jour ! » conclut notre Directeur avec un grand sourire

Misère !…

Fleur va utiliser son charme de Velane pour convaincre un vieil ermite bourru de partir en mission avec un vieux baroudeur, à la recherche d'un livre perdu…

Ça promet !

Je regrette presque de ne pas pouvoir assister à ça tiens !

Ceci dit, je suis plutôt satisfait de notre réunion… Nous avons pas mal avancé et allons pouvoir contrer pas mal des actions de Voldemort avec tout ce qui vient de se décider…

Et ça, ça risque de le mettre dans une sacrée rage… Surtout qu'il ne saura pas d'où nous pouvons tenir nos informations pour réagir aussi vite et même parfois le devancer…

Et on sait tous comment il réagit quand il est en rage…

Il s'en prend à ses serviteurs…

Et commet des erreurs aussi…

Et ça, c'est toujours tout bon pour nous…

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	26. Contrer L'Ennemi Et Avancer 2

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci Mysti!**

**...**

OoOoOoO

...

**Contrer L'Ennemi Et Avancer 2**

**Acte 2 : Premiers Pas**

**Hermione**

Après un thé et la petite promenade pour nous dégourdir les jambes qui nous a menés vers le terrain d'entraînement où nous avons pu observer les efforts fournis par les nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre, je me sens tout à fait revigorée.

La journée a été vraiment riche et constructive…

Et je suis impatiente de recueillir les impressions de nos amis du Comité concernant leur premier entraînement… En tout cas, moi, je trouve qu'ils ont l'air de plutôt bien se débrouiller pour un début…

« Dites… Si on allait voir Grégory, Millicent et Vincent… » propose soudainement Draco, dont je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer l'expression exacte du visage…

« Ouais… Bonne idée… » accepte Ron, tandis que Harry et moi-même acquiesçons d'un hochement de tête…

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la yourte où nous savons trouver nos trois camarades, nous demandant comment les choses se passent pour eux et surtout comment ils ont réagi lors de leur premier réveil, sous la vigilance attentive de Madame Longdubat et de Madame Prewitt.

Elle est jolie cette yourte. On dirait une chambre de conte de fée, avec ses couleurs tendres, ses voilages légers auxquels sont accrochés des papillons aux ailes chatoyantes, des petits animaux saisissants de vérité et des fleurs des champs multicolores…

Les lumières sont douces, délicatement chaudes et il y règne une odeur fraîche subtilement parfumée à la fleur d'oranger…

C'est une chambre d'enfant, jolie et gaie, rassurante et sécurisante, dans laquelle nos trois camarades sont paisiblement endormis.

En revanche, nous notons tout de suite l'expression fatiguée de la Grand-Mère de Neville et son petit sourire triste qui nous renseignent autant que des mots…

Cela n'a pas été facile.

« Comment vont-ils ? » demande Draco, en s'approchant des lits où ses trois camarades de Serpentard sont endormis.

« Cela pourrait être mieux. Mais cela pourrait être pire aussi. » soupire Madame Longdubat, en s'assoyant dans un confortable fauteuil, pour siroter une tasse de thé qu'elle mérite amplement, je n'en doute pas un instant…

« Le réveil ne s'est pas bien passé, hein ?.. » constate plus qu'il ne questionne Draco, qui prend délicatement la main de Millicent pour la serrer doucement, comme s'il voulait la réconforter dans son sommeil et lui transmettre son amitié.

« Millicent a très mal réagi. Elle a beaucoup crié et s'agitait à chaque fois que je tentais de l'approcher. Nous avons dû l'endormir à nouveau très vite, sans même pouvoir lui faire prendre un repas convenable. » nous confie Madame Longdubat, tandis que je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine…

Merlin !

Que pouvons-nous faire pour rassurer cette pauvre fille ! Comment l'aborder ? Comment lui faire comprendre que nous sommes là pour l'aider ?

Draco se penche vers elle. Il lui embrasse le front, avant de lui caresser la joue et de remettre en place une mèche de ses cheveux.

Un geste plein de douceur et de délicatesse que je n'aurais jamais imaginé le voir faire un jour envers Millicent…

Puis il se tourne vers le deuxième lit, pour regarder Vincent Crabbe qui dort en suçant son pouce et serrant une peluche entre ses bras….

« Et pour Vincent ? » s'enquiert-il, la voie nouée et le regard triste.

« Pour Vincent, les choses ont été un peu plus faciles. Il pleurait et réclamait sans cesse « Calilou »… J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son petit chien… J'ai Métamorphosé un livre en chiot. Il ne correspondait pas à Calilou, mais Vincent a finalement accepté de le câliner et cela s'est ensuite relativement bien passé pour lui. Il a mangé avec appétit, même s'il a refusé les légumes, au profit de la purée et de la brioche à la confiture. Nous avons pu jouer un peu tous les deux… Il a gribouillé quelques dessins… » nous apprend la Grand-Mère de Neville, en montrant le résultat obtenu

Merlin !

Ces dessins sont d'un niveau si… primaire !

Comment un garçon de seize ans peut-il dessiner comme un petit enfant ?

Ce n'est pas possible ! Il a régressé plus encore que je le pensais ! Ce n'est même pas le dessin d'un enfant de six ans ! Je dirais trois ou quatre, tout au plus…

Et ce dessin est si sombre !

On dirait qu'un monstre dresse son ombre menaçante sur le petit bonhomme solitaire représenté tout recroquevillé dans un coin…

Cette fois, je sens les larmes déborder de mes yeux…

Et Harry, Ron et Draco sont si pâles que je n'ai aucun mal à savoir ce qu'ils pensent de ces dessins, eux aussi…

C'est terrifiant !… A n'en pas douter, Vincent voit le monde comme une menace…

Draco se tourne de nouveau vers Vincent et, comme il l'a fait pour Millicent, il l'embrasse sur le front… Et je vois ses lèvres remuer auprès de l'oreille de son camarade… Il murmure quelque chose…

Une demande de pardon sans doute…

Ou des encouragements…

Puis il contourne le lit et se rend auprès de Grégory. Cette fois, Madame Longdubat n'attend pas la question de notre ami.

« C'est pour lui que je m'inquiète le plus. Il est resté d'abord prostré et sans aucune réaction. Les yeux grands ouverts, fixes. Comme tournés à l'intérieur de lui-même… Puis il s'est mis à se balancer d'avant en arrière en gémissant. On aurait dit qu'il se berçait tout seul… Il n'a ni bu, ni mangé quoi que ce soit de ce que nous lui avons présenté. Je ne sais même pas s'il nous entendait lui parler… » dit-elle doucement, en venant caresser les cheveux de Grégory.

J'ai la gorge si étreinte par la peine, que je ne pourrais prononcer un mot… Et je vois bien que c'est la même chose pour mes amis…

Draco, le visage baigné de larmes lui aussi, embrasse le front de Grégory, puis tourne brusquement des talons et sort de la yourte…

Harry le suit aussitôt, tandis que Ron et moi restons auprès de Madame Longdubat. La brave femme a vraiment l'air épuisée et je lui propose finalement d'aller prendre l'air, mais elle est un peu réticente.

« Hermione a raison, Madame Longdubat. Faire un petit tour dans le campement vous fera le plus grand bien et vous changera un peu les idées. Nous allons rester ici tous les deux et veiller sur le sommeil de nos camarades. » insiste gentiment Ron, en saisissant une chaise qu'il vient installer entre les garçons, tandis que je m'assois auprès de Millicent…

Faire la garde malade, ce n'était pas dans mes projets pour cette fin d'après-midi.

Mais je jure que je m'acquitterai de cette tâche avec tout le dévouement qu'elle mérite, me fais-je la promesse, en faisant apparaître des bouquets de fleurs sur les chevets…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Je suis Draco en silence, jusqu'au bord de la rivière, là où nous nous retrouvons toujours quand nous avons besoin de grand air et d'intimité.

A l'abri des regards, derrière les buissons fournis…

Nous nous assoyons, fixant notre regard sur le fil de l'eau vive, si pure et limpide que nous voyons nettement les cailloux qui tapissent le fond de son lit… Draco laisse les larmes courir librement sur ses joues et mon cœur se serre pour lui…

Mais je ne fais rien pour le consoler. Au fond de moi, je sens que mon frère a besoin de pleurer tout à son aise. D'extérioriser la douleur et le chagrin que les larmes expriment.

Elles sont le symbole de sa souffrance autant que de son humanité…

Elles sont le symbole de ce qui le démarque du Monstre qui l'a engendré…

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est d'être là, à ses côtés, à écouter ces larmes qui parlent plus que des mots en cet instant, prêt à le prendre dans mes bras s'il en souhaite le réconfort et la chaleur…

Le soleil, qui entame son déclin, fait miroiter la surface aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et le chant à peine murmuré de l'eau nous apaise et les larmes de Draco se tarissent au bout de quelques longues minutes…

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai mal, Harry. Plus encore que lors de notre premier séjour, quand nous n'étions pas encore amis… C'est horrible ce qui leur arrive… Pire, bien pire que ce que j'ai eu à endurer… » chuchote soudainement Draco, le regard fixé sur les eaux limpides.

« Si je sais… Je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance. Comparativement à Lucius, les Dursley étaient des saints et mon enfance me paraît nettement plus heureuse que la tienne et celle de Vincent, Grégory et Millicent… Et comparativement à toi, je trouve que nos trois camarades ont peut-être plus de chance aussi, que tu n'en as eu. Parce que nous sommes là et que nous allons leur offrir cette enfance douce et heureuse que tous les enfants de la terre devraient avoir et les aider à grandir dans la quiétude. Ils ont une deuxième chance que tu n'as pas eue » lui réponds-je dans un souffle.

Draco ne dit rien. Il vient simplement trouver refuge dans mes bras que je lui ouvre. Je le berce, ma joue appuyée sur le sommet de sa tête qu'il a enfouie dans mon cou, comme je le faisais avant… Quand nous étions ici la première fois…

Notre retenue… Elle me semble si lointaine et si proche à la fois !

Que de chemin parcouru depuis pour lui !

Nous étions ennemis alors… Nous sommes frères maintenant…

Nos deux âmes, nos deux cœurs sont liés…

A la vie, à la mort…

Tout à concouru à cela…

Tout ce que nous avons vécu, chaque pas que nous avons fait depuis notre naissance, a été fait pour qu'un jour nous arrivions ici, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur les bords de cette large rivière qui s'en va se perdre dans les chutes avant de retrouver un lit calme au cœur de la vallée.

Et tandis que je le berce pour le consoler de son chagrin, je sens une bouffée de bonheur qui monte en moi… Une bouffée d'amour aussi… Si douce et si chaude !

« Je t'aime, mon frère… » souffle-je à son oreille…

Et Draco me serre si fort contre lui qu'il écrase mon souffle dans ma poitrine… Mais c'est bon… Et je suis heureux…

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon frère.. » souffle-t-il aussi en desserrant son étreinte et en venant poser son front contre le mien…

Et yeux dans les yeux, nous nous sourions…

Heureux… unis par cet amour fraternel…

Nous nous levons et repartons vers les yourtes…

D'un même rythme, d'une même amplitude, nous marchons de concert, pour nos premiers pas dans cette nouvelle vie, en tant que frères, qui commence pour nous…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Un Pas Après L'autre**

**Draco**

Autant Millicent est turbulente, autant Vincent est calme.

Ça fait deux mois et demi que nous sommes ici et que nous aidons mes camarades de Serpentard à grandir en parallèle de notre entraînement…

Devant leur régression profonde, nous avons décidé de leur laisser davantage de temps qu'il n'était prévu au départ, pour entamer leur ré-apprentissage de la lecture et du reste…

Après tout, nous avons l'avantage du Temps Ralenti et nous pouvons très bien revenir plusieurs fois ici avec eux cette semaine.

Alors depuis deux mois et demi, nous consacrons surtout du temps aux jeux, aux promenades dans la nature et à l'expression artistique brute… Au sport un peu aussi…

Millicent a été difficile à apprivoiser.

Et qui l'eût cru, le professeur Dumbledore avait raison de dire que Fol Œil s'en sortirait à merveille dans son rôle de grand-père bourru, car c'est lui qui a réussi à l'approcher le premier… Et il en est fier et heureux, le vieil Auror !

Milli est folle de lui ! Littéralement ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle lui saute plusieurs fois dans les bras en riant de joie, pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues et lui faire des câlins…

Et ce, dès qu'il a mis un pied dans la yourte où elle loge avec Vincent et Grégory…

Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle était intriguée par son œil magique et sa jambe de bois…

Toujours est-il, qu'à partir du moment où elle l'a vu, elle ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle, le suivant partout, l'écoutant parler avec des yeux émerveillés, pour ne pas dire adorateurs… Et petit à petit, il l'a introduite dans le monde. En l'emmenant d'abord en balade dans la forêt, puis aux abords du terrain d'entraînement, puis à un thé en comité restreint…

Elargissant chaque jour ses horizons et son cercle de connaissances… Faisant preuve d'une patience et d'une gentillesse que je ne lui aurais jamais devinée… Fol Œil est un grand-père gâteau et aimant…

Maintenant, Milli va partout et avec tout le monde. Sautillant comme une gamine dans les herbes hautes, courant après les papillons et les criquets, essayant de se saisir des poissons qui nagent dans la crique, nous éclaboussant avec forces rires et cris quand nous nous baignons avec elle…

Elle aime les poupées aussi… Oh ! Oui elle les aime !

Quand il pleut, elle joue à la maman pendant des heures avec ses poupées…

Et avec Greg…

Greg qui ne dit toujours pas un mot et reste allongé ou assis sur son lit, sans vouloir le quitter la plupart du temps, acceptant seulement de temps à autre, de suivre Milli qui le traîne dans une promenade qu'il effectue, sans accorder un seul regard au paysage ou à celles et ceux qui croisent son chemin…

Greg qui se balance souvent d'avant en arrière et d'arrière en avant en gémissant…

Greg qui mange mécaniquement le porridge et les crèmes, les flans et les entremets, les compotes et purée de légumes, seuls aliments que nous lui présentons, qu'il accepte d'ingurgiter… Et à condition qu'on lui mette la cuillère dans la bouche…

Greg qui me fend le cœur, quand il se met à pleurer, à grosses larmes silencieuses…

Greg qui se laisse bercer par Milli qui chantonne pour lui, de la voix de fausset de petite fille qu'elle prend dans ces moments là, les berceuses et comptines que Madame Longdubat, Madame Weasley et Maman lui ont apprises.

Elle lui coiffe les cheveux, elle lui nettoie le visage, elle le câline tout en babillant et l'embrasse comme s'il était une poupée vivante…

Et puis elle l'allonge avec douceur, lui dépose une peluche entre les bras, lui remonte la couverture et le drap jusqu'au menton et le borde avec tendresse…

Il se laisse faire. Docile et a-réactif…

Creux et vide…

Ou au contraire empli de souffrance et de chagrin…

« Maman va voir papa, maintenant ! Et si tu es sage et que tu dors bien, tu auras un beau cadeau ! » s'exclame alors Milli, avec un grand sourire, avant de déposer un gros baiser sur son front…

Et Greg ferme les yeux et Milli va retrouver Vincent…

Vincent le calme… Vincent le taciturne, qui parle peu mais écoute beaucoup… Attentif à ce qu'on lui montre et aux explications qu'on lui donne… Et qui s'applique avec sérieux à reproduire nos gestes et nos instructions…

Vincent qui préfère la forêt et les grottes de la ferme plus que tout autre lieu…

Il ramasse les œufs, nourrit les poules, passe du temps avec les lapins, nettoyant leurs clapiers, leur donnant des légumes à grignoter, caressant les petits en leur chuchotant des choses à l'oreille… Et il ne rate jamais la traite des vaches, matin et soir…

Et il peut passer des heures à observer les oiseaux et tous les animaux qu'il rencontre dans la forêt, réussissant à approcher les biches les plus farouches et leurs faons, faisant ami-ami avec les écureuils, faisant montre de douceur dans tous les gestes qu'il a pour eux… Il n'est pas rare non plus, qu'il se balade avec un lézard, une grenouille ou un petit serpent dans l'une de ses poches…

Et quand il pleut et qu'il lui faut rester dans la yourte, il dessine et sculpte de la terre glaise ou de l'argile…

Des animaux… Toujours…

A mesure qu'il prend confiance en ce qui l'entoure, et en lui-même, ses traits de crayon se précisent et s'affirment, saisissant les postures et les expressions avec un naturel époustouflant qui ont un je ne sais quoi qui est vivant…

Et sous ses doigts, de la terre glaise ou de l'argile, naissent des animaux tout en courbes douces et racées, pleines d'énergie, de force et de vitalité…

C'est incroyable ! Jamais je ne lui aurais soupçonné un tel talent !

Vincent le balourd maladroit qui ne pouvait jamais tenir un objet dans ses mains sans le faire tomber dans les trente secondes qui suivent, a des doigts de fées, des doigts d'artiste…

Et ça me bouleverse… Ça me chamboule complètement…

Les seuls moments où Milli reste un peu tranquille, c'est quand elle le regarde dessiner ou sculpter… Et quand elle en a assez d'être assise, elle le prend par la main et elle l'entraîne à sa suite, hors de la yourte. S'il pleut trop fort, ils vont rejoindre les cuisines pour faire des gâteaux que Milli ramène systématiquement à Fol Œil au moment du thé. Sinon, ils font une balade jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement, se joignant aux groupes de sportifs ou à ceux qui font du Tai-chi…

Ils s'affinent et s'allongent tous les deux…

Ce n'est pas encore flagrant, mais leur corps changent…

Ils sont moins massifs et ils bougent avec davantage de fluidité…

Je ne sais pas à quoi ils pensent. Ils ne le disent pas… Mais parfois, je surprends leur regard posé sur moi…

Un regard plein d'interrogations que traversent des lueurs fugaces de tristesse et de douleur…

Se souviennent-ils alors de la façon dont je les ai traités ? De ma brusquerie à leur égard ? De mon mépris ?

Je ne sais pas… Et mon cœur se serre…

Et les larmes au bord des yeux, je n'ose les approcher pour les prendre dans mes bras et leur demander pardon…

Je n'ose pas leur dire combien j'ai de tendresse et d'affection pour eux maintenant…

Combien je suis heureux qu'ils soient libres et de les voir tels qu'ils sont réellement…

Mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge… Et je ne peux que leur offrir un pauvre sourire…

Un pauvre sourire qui éclaire les traits de Milli d'un grand sourire, tandis que Vincent penche la tête sur le côté avec l'air de dire que ce n'est rien, que nous avons le temps, que nous parlerons plus tard de tout cela…

Pas à pas, ils se reconstruisent… C'est comme une croissance en accéléré où à chaque quinzaine ils franchissent un nouvel âge…

Et bientôt, ils pourront de nouveau s'initier à la lecture, à l'écriture et à la Magie…

Oui, bientôt…

Tout au moins Milli et Vincent… Car pour Greg, il faut attendre encore.

Attendre qu'il sorte enfin de son apathie…

Et je fonde de grands espoirs sur celui qui va arriver dans quelques secondes maintenant, pour l'en sortir…

Je me demande de quoi il a l'air, s'il sera gentil avec mes camarades, s'il est aussi compétent que l'ami du professeur Dumbledore l'a affirmé…

A mes côtés, Pa sent ma nervosité et il passe son bras autour de mon épaule pour m'apporter de la sérénité…

Oui, je l'appelle Pa, maintenant.

Il ne savait plus qui de Harry ou de moi l'appelait… Et puis, Parrain ne me suffisait plus…

Alors, comme je ne pouvais pas décemment l'appeler Papa, puisqu'il n'est pas marié à Maman, je l'ai re-baptisé Pa…

La première syllabe du mot Parrain…

La première syllabe du mot Papa aussi…

Et j'appelle son épouse Tante Nally…

Ah ! Elle ferme les yeux… Le grand homme, celui que j'attends avec tellement d'impatience depuis ce matin va enfin faire son entrée dans le Temps Ralenti !

Le voilà !

Et tout compte fait, il n'est pas si grand… Il est même assez trapu… Enfin, large d'épaules et de hanches… Pas gros, non, large…

Et il n'a pas du tout l'air d'un Médicomage…Vraiment, je ne sais pas de quoi il a l'air, mais je ne l'imaginais vraiment pas comme ça…

On dirait…

On dirait…

Un fermier…

Ouais… Il a plutôt l'air d'un fermier que d'un Médicomage…

Je trouve même, qu'il pourrait tout à fait remplacer Hagrid comme garde chasse…

Ce sont ses vêtements en velours côtelé et sa casquette qui doivent me faire cet effet… Et il fume la pipe aussi…

Sinon, sa tête est pas trop mal… Bien qu'il gagnerait sûrement à sourire un peu…

Et il est plus jeune que je le pensais… La quarantaine… Un peu plus peut-être, mais pas trop… Et il a l'air lent… Renfermé… Bourru…

Mouais… Je ne le sens pas trop…

Je suis là, à l'observer alors qu'il s'approche d'un pas tranquille, pour que tante Nally nous présente à lui, Pa et moi, quand je croise son regard… Un regard bleu calme, sur un visage hâlé… Un regard profond aussi.

Et sa voix, quand il parle pour dire bonjour à Pa, est assez profonde aussi. Plutôt calme également…

Toute sa personne respire le calme… Et la réserve…

« Draco, je te présente Richard Petitjean. » annonce Tante Nally avec un sourire chaleureux…

Alors je décide de lui faire confiance, puisqu'il a l'air de lui convenir, et je serre la main de Richard, comme il me demande de l'appeler simplement. Et sa poignée de main est ferme, enveloppant toute la mienne de chaleur…

Quoique ça, ce n'est pas très difficile, étant donné la largeur de sa main, comparé à la mienne…

Ses mains sont fortes et calleuses. Des mains de travailleur manuel… Bizarre pour un Médicomage…

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder sur l'impression que cette poignée de main me fait, parce que Milli accourt vers nous en criant :

« Dracoooooo ! Vite ! Vite ! La vache elle a mal ! Elle va avoir son bébéééééééé ! »

Et comme un seul homme, nous nous hâtons tous vers la grotte où la vache beugle avec douleur…

La première chose que je vois, en entrant dans la grotte, c'est Greg…

Greg, que Milli a dû tirer derrière elle pour l'une de ses rares promenades.

La deuxième chose que je vois, c'est que pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes ici, Greg n'a pas le regard fixé sur quelque chose que lui seul voit…

Il regarde la vache et il a l'air intrigué…

Je m'approche de lui, Milli accrochée à mon bras et j'essaye de le faire sortir, mais il ne bouge pas. Il est campé sur ses pieds, l'air solide comme un roc, inébranlable…

Aussi rigide qu'un soldat au garde à vous…

Il regarde la vache, sans sourciller…

Elle est couchée sur le côté et son ventre est parcouru de frissons avant de se contracter brusquement… Et un nouveau beuglement déchirant de souffrance résonne dans la grotte…

Richard s'approche d'elle. Il lui tâte le museau et lui parle, en français… Puis ses mains solides courent sur le ventre distendu, le palpant avec précaution mais assurance aussi. Enfin, il se relève, ôte sa veste qu'il jette sans cérémonie sur un petit tas de paille propre et remonte les manches de sa chemise… Il s'agenouille de nouveau, derrière la vache et la palpe encore, lui parlant toujours de sa voix soyeuse comme le velours de son pantalon maintenant souillé des eaux perdues par l'animal qui va vêler…

Et c'est lui que Greg regarde maintenant… D'un œil aigu. Il suit chacun de ses gestes, écoute chacune de ses paroles, même s'il ne peut les comprendre…

Comme s'il avait senti la piqûre de ce regard pointu, Richard lève les yeux sur Greg et lui fait un signe de tête, accompagné d'un geste de la main qui l'invite à le rejoindre…

Et Greg lui obéit…

Il s'approche et s'agenouille avec lenteur auprès de cet homme qu'il ne connaît pas. Et il laisse cet homme lui prendre la main et la guider sur le ventre de la vache… Il boit chacun de ses mots, acquiesce d'un signe de tête à ses questions murmurées d'un ton doux et patient, puis, en toute confiance, son bras accompagné de celui de Richard, plonge dans le ventre de la vache…

J'en suis éberlué…

Le bras de Richard se déplace et sort lentement, ramenant avec lui des filets de liquide un peu visqueux et sanguinolent et il encourage Greg : « C'est bien, vas-y fiston »

Et le deuxième bras de Greg rejoint le premier… Et à l'indication de Richard, il se campe sur ses genoux, tend les bras et tire, basculant légèrement en arrière, dans un mouvement lent et régulier. S'arrêtant et reprenant à la voix de Richard, il tire et des pattes apparaissent, puis un museau, une tête et un tronc jusqu'à ce que le corps du veau tout entier glisse vers lui…

Et quand le veau est sorti, sous nos yeux émerveillés, Greg lève les yeux vers nous et nous sourit…

Et, sur une bouffée d'émotion pure, j'ai le sentiment que c'est à la naissance de Grégory que je viens d'assister…

Et des larmes de joie roulent sur mes joues…

Greg est revenu à la vie…

Et quand je vois Richard lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste affectueux, je n'ai plus aucun doute à son sujet…

Et je lui dois une reconnaissance immense…

Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, dès l'instant où il est arrivé et à vu Greg.

Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Greg nous revienne…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Un Long Chemin Parcouru**

**Severus**

Neuf mois et onze jours que nous sommes ici…

Nos étudiants ont cours à partir de 09H00 et dans le temps normal il est près de 07H15. Demain, il sera temps de rentrer…

Tout le monde est heureux et comblé de notre séjour…

Oh ! Bien sûr, ceux qui ont laissé leur famille dans le temps normal ont eu quelques moments de tristesse et de nostalgie.

Mais dans l'ensemble, tout s'est admirablement bien passé…

Même si le chemin a été long et fastidieux à parcourir pour certains et certaines, les nouvelles recrues et les jeunes membres du Comité sont pleinement satisfaits de leurs entraînements, aussi bien Moldus que Magiques et d'avoir découvert de nouvelles techniques de défense, de nouvelles technologies sorcières, de nouveaux Sorts et Potions, les bases de la Médicomagie.

Draco, à son grand étonnement et surtout à sa grande fierté, a commencé un nouvel apprentissage avec Nally, qui s'emploie à lui enseigner les bases de la Magie Mère, comme elle a entrepris de le faire avec Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Neville, Ginevra et Luna l'été dernier…

Et elle avait raison de penser qu'il avait les capacités et la puissance Magique nécessaire pour pouvoir en faire usage sans s'épuiser trop rapidement…

Au moins, peut-il lancer quelques petits Sorts de protection sans baguette maintenant… Et il progressera encore, j'en suis certain…

Il pourra alors créer des Illusions de belle facture… Utiliser les Eléments Naturels à sa portée… Et ça, avec une baguette ce n'est déjà pas donné à tout le monde…

Alors sans… On peut dire que c'est réservé à l'élite…

Et d'autant plus quand il s'agira de lancer carrément des Sorts Défensifs…

Draco fait partie des rares privilégiés…

Et cela me rassure…

Au moins, pourra-t-il se défendre avec la Magie, même s'il est désarmé… Le temps de surprendre l'adversaire et de récupérer sa baguette… Le temps de faire diversion et de se saisir de son Portoloin de secours ou de Transplaner …

Car nous avons aussi entrepris d'apprendre aux jeunes à Transplaner…

Certes, ce n'est pas légal… Mais nous sommes en guerre et il faut qu'ils sachent se défendre et fuir s'il le faut pour sauver leur vie ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre…

Harry et Draco, surtout, qui seront la cible des pires Monstres parmi les Mangemorts…

Puissent-ils avoir le temps de progresser encore et de passer Maîtres dans l'Art de la Magie, au même titre qu'Albus !… Et même mieux que lui !

Car face à des adversaires comme Voldemort, Lucius, Bellatrix, les frères Lestrange et d'autres encore, qui utilisent la Magie Noire sans aucune hésitation, avec un art et un goût de la cruauté consommé, ils auront besoin de toute leur puissance…

Oui, de toute leur puissance…

Mais je leur fais confiance. Ce sont des travailleurs acharnés et ils sont puissants et intelligents…

Ils s'en sortiront…

Il le faut !

Parce que je les aime, ces gamins !… Et que je ne veux pas les perdre !…

Ils mettent tellement de joie dans ma vie !

Les regarder vivre et grandir est un vrai bonheur…

Noter ces changements, qui font d'eux des hommes et des femmes aussi…

Harry et Ronald très amoureux et attentionnés l'un envers l'autre, Hermione qui s'est tendrement rapprochée de Viktor durant ce séjour. Un Viktor beaucoup plus joyeux et à l'aise depuis. Draco fier d'avoir « enfin » un peu de barbe au menton et qui s'épanouit de jour en jour…Quant à Neville, Minerva n'en peut plus de louer le talent de son nouveau Poursuiveur…

Et de me narguer… Car elle est persuadée que la Coupe des quatre Maisons ne pourra échapper aux Gryffondors…

Elle a raison bien sûr, car l'équipe de Serpentard est en déroute, scindée, comme sa Maison, que Neville est vraiment doué, et surtout, qu'il a bénéficié d'un entraînement intensif avec les joueurs de l'équipe de Bulgarie qui ont pris très à cœur d'en faire un champion…

Le malheureux Neville s'en écroulait de fatigue après chaque séance…

Il n'est pas le seul, d'ailleurs, à avoir joué et appris beaucoup avec l'équipe Bulgare…

Car nous avons eu droit à quelques belles parties dont certaines ont donné des sueurs froides à Molly, Augusta et Narcissa… Surtout la plus mémorable : Gryffondor contre Bulgarie

Il est vrai que nos jeunes, qui n'ont décidément pas froid aux yeux, se sont donnés à fond pour réaliser une performance tout à fait honorable face aux finalistes de la Coupe du Monde… Ronald a arrêté quelques jolis buts, Neville, Alicia et Angelina en ont mis de magnifiques, Fred et Georges ont donné du fil à retordre aux poursuiveurs adversaires et Harry… Ma foi, Harry nous a encore gratifiés de quelques-unes de ses acrobaties époustouflantes et d'une feinte de Wronski que son créateur n'aurait pas renié loin de là… Et il s'est saisi du Vif d'or au nez et à la barbe de Viktor, même si cela n'a pas donné la victoire à son équipe…

Une belle partie… Une magnifique partie…

Qui s'est soldée par un concert des Bizarr'sisters…

Ce jour là, nous pouvons affirmer que la guerre était momentanément oubliée…

Cela a fait du bien à tout le monde…

Mais ce qui nous satisfait tous plus que tout, ce sont les progrès de Millicent, Vincent et Grégory…

Richard a fait des merveilles avec eux. Leur permettant de retrouver nombres de leurs souvenirs et de gérer les émotions parfois contradictoires qu'ils généraient…

Leur apprenant aussi à accepter ce qu'ils étaient alors, à intégrer qui ils sont maintenant…

Et ils ont aussi trouvé un équilibre et une harmonie physique, appris à connaître leur corps et ses capacités…

Ils ont appris tant de choses, en si peu de temps ! Dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Oh ! Même s'ils ont encore un peu de marge et qu'un autre séjour ici leur fera le plus grand bien, ils ne seront jamais des sorciers aussi talentueux et intelligents que leurs camarades du Comité… Malheureusement, leurs capacités intellectuelles et les dégâts occasionnés par le Bracelet ne leur permettent pas de combler tout leur retard…

Mais ils ont retrouvé un équilibre, une stabilité émotionnelle et de la confiance en eux... Et leurs résultats scolaires s'en ressentiront aussi… Au moins, seront-ils des élèves moyens et non plus des élèves médiocres…

Ce n'est pas si mal et cela leur permettra de s'en sortir honorablement dans la vie…

Nous avons beaucoup parlé tous les quatre. Avec Draco aussi. Ils ont compris tout le mal qui leur a été fait. Ils ont compris que Draco en a souffert lui aussi… Et, même si leur passé leur fait encore mal, ils veulent le dépasser et avancer…

Vincent, qui garde son côté calme et réservé, veut être garde chasse ou fermier. Il excelle en Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Il a de la patience. Il est doux avec les animaux et ces derniers lui font confiance. Il envisage de passer du temps avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite sur ses heures de loisir, si ce dernier accepte sa compagnie. Ce dont je ne doute pas, connaissant le brave Demi-Géant… Et il va continuer à peindre et sculpter aussi pour son plaisir… Il a raison, car il a du talent ce gamin ! Et il fait passer tant de choses dans son art, qu'il ne peut dire encore avec des mots…

Grégory, lui, n'est guère fixé pour son avenir… Pour l'heure, il se consacre beaucoup aux entraînements physiques et à la Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal. Il se préoccupe de la sécurité… La sienne et celle des autres… Et il lui arrive souvent de rester de longues heures sans parler, à s'acharner encore et encore, pour améliorer son Bouclier ou un Sort défensif… Je l'ai même surpris un soir assez tard, seul, debout, immobile dans l'ombre de la nuit et observant attentivement les alentours, plus silencieux qu'un chat. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a répondu : « Je veille » de sa voix grave et sérieuse… Peut-être pourra-t-il, avec un travail régulier, devenir un jour vigile ou garde du corps…

Quant à Millicent, elle veut « élever des tas d'enfants » dit-elle, en éclatant de son rire qui reste enfantin… et en regardant Vincent avec amour… Elle a beaucoup changé physiquement. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est jolie, mais elle dégage une douceur profonde et une joie de vivre qui lui confèrent un charme indéfinissable… Elle fera une bonne mère, j'en suis certain…

Oui, nous pouvons être heureux des résultats que nous avons obtenus, à force d'amour et d'amitié, à force de patience et de soins attentionnés, à force de rires et de tendresse…

Et grâce au talent de Richard…

Et grâce aussi à cette Potion si compliquée que nous avons concoctée en nous relayant inlassablement durant deux mois…

Je suis fier de mes élèves… Ils se sont acharnés et démenés comme des beaux diables, se concentrant sur leur tâche avec sérieux et mettant un point d'honneur à la réussir dès le premier essai…

Et je regrette particulièrement que Fred et Georges n'aient pas jugé bon de passer leurs ASPIC et de poursuivre dans ce domaine, car ils auraient fait des Maîtres des Potions extraordinaires…

Mais comme le dit Harry… Nous avons aussi besoin de rire…

Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore osé avouer à Molly, que c'est lui qui a donné à Fred et Georges la mise de départ qui a permis l'ouverture de leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes…

Je pressens pourtant, que Molly lui pardonnerait de bon cœur…

Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute…

Tout comme il ne fait aucun doute que Draco, que je vois arriver à grands pas vers moi, est très contrarié…

Allons bon ! Qu'arrive-t-il à mon fils adoptif ?

« Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! » s'exclame-t-il, en se laissant tomber à côté de moi sur le sol, à l'ombre du chêne où j'attends Nally pour prendre le thé, en compagnie de Ronald et Harry qui profitent d'un instant de paix pour faire une petite sieste… Ou plutôt profitaient, devrais-je dire.

Car l'éclat de Draco vient de les réveiller en sursaut…

« De qui parles-tu ? » m'enquiers-je, haussant un sourcil étonné.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! » répond-il, hargneux.

Oh ! Je vois… Draco le Magnifique nous fait un caprice d'enfant gâté…

Draco le Magnifique…

Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas pensé à lui en ces termes… Depuis l'époque où il subissait l'influence malfaisante de Lucius et qu'il se montrait sous un jour dédaigneux, hautain et capricieux…

« Mmmm… J'aimerais, Draco, que tu m'expliques ce qui me vaut cet éclat d'humeur » le prie-je, avec gentillesse, bien que devinant tout à fait l'objet de sa contrariété.

« Richard ! Il a osé ! Il l'a embrassée ! Et elle s'est laissée faire ! » explose-t-il, plus rouge que les cheveux de son ami Ronald, qui se pince les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire…

A l'instar de Harry…

Cela faisait un moment que nous attendions tous cela… Il était clair pour tout le monde, que cela arriverait. Car Narcissa et Richard se sont beaucoup rapprochés au fil du temps…

Il n'y a guère que Draco qui ne voyait rien venir.

C'est chose faite maintenant…

« Qui s'est laissé faire ? » m'enquiers-je cependant.

« Maman bien sûr ! De qui d'autre pourrais-je parler ? Mais tu te rends compte ! A son âge ! Se conduire comme une adolescente et se laisser séduire ! Et par ce… ce… stupide fermier en plus ! » explose-t-il encore

« Je croyais que tu avais beaucoup d'admiration pour Richard. Que tu lui vouais une reconnaissance éternelle pour avoir réussi à faire revenir Greg dans le monde des vivants… » fais-je remarquer avec douceur.

« Peuh ! Ce n'est pas à lui que revient ce mérite ! C'est à la vache ! Greg avait déjà changé ! Il regardait la vache quand nous sommes arrivés dans la grotte ! Ce stupide fermier n'y est pour rien ! » s'exclame-t-il, en toute mauvaise foi…tandis que Narcissa, que je n'avais pas vu venir dans notre dos, surgit tout à coup devant nous…

Oh ! La ! La !

Nous allons droit vers le drame familial… Car à la lueur assassine de son regard, il ne fait nul doute que Narcissa n'a rien perdu du bruyant éclat de son fils qui a du être entendu à trois kilomètres à la ronde…

« Draco ! Je ne te permets pas de juger de mes actes ainsi ! Ni d'insulter Richard comme tu viens de le faire ! » explose à son tour Narcissa, impressionnante dans son imitation de Molly Weasley : mains sur les hanches et irradiante d'ondes Magiques à nous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête…

« Je ne vois pas où est l'insulte Maman ! Il nous a dit lui-même que ses parents sont des fermiers Moldus qui vivent dans un petit village des Vosges françaises ! C'est pour ça qu'il sait faire accoucher les vaches ! C'est un fermier ! » rétorque Draco, qui doit être vraiment très contrarié ou suicidaire pour oser s'opposer ainsi à sa mère…

« Je ne parlais pas de cela ! Bien que Richard ne soit pas fermier mais Neuro-Médicomage ! Et quand bien même le serait-il, il n'y a aucune honte à être fermier ! C'est un métier tout à fait honorable ! D'ailleurs, toi-même tu ne dédaignes pas traire les vaches, ce me semble ! Et tu as, toi aussi, pris plaisir à participer à la naissance du deuxième veau ! Mais revenons-en à nos Dragons ! C'est le terme « stupide » que je n'admets pas ! Richard est un homme très intelligent et très compétent ! » réplique Narcissa, de plus en plus rouge de colère

« Peut-être ! Mais je me demande quand même ce que tu peux lui trouver à part ça ! Il n'a aucune élégance, aucune classe ! Non, mais ! Regarde-le ! Toujours avec ses horribles fringues en velours côtelé et cette casquette ridicule ! Il a l'air d'un plouc ! Ah ! Il sait parler aux vaches, ça je te l'accorde ! Mais à part ça, c'est le type le plus bourru qui soit ! Jamais à décrocher un mot ! Et parfaitement désagréable ! » hurle maintenant Draco, sous le regard à la fois effaré et hilare de Harry et Ronald…

Mmmm… C'est vrai que Draco est particulièrement stupide sur ce coup… Si stupide et puéril dans sa jalousie de petit garçon qui a surpris sa maman à embrasser un homme que cela est parfaitement risible…

« L'élégance et la classe hein ! Briller en société par des beaux discours ! Ce n'est pas cela qui fait un homme fréquentable Draco ! J'en connais un, qui a de l'élégance, de la classe et qui sait charmer ses interlocuteurs ! Il s'appelle Lucius Malfoy ! Cela te dit quelque chose ? » s'exclame sans concession Narcissa, à un Draco qui pâlit soudain à en devenir exsangue, avant de poursuivre : « Richard n'accorde peut-être pas d'importance à l'élégance et ce n'est certes pas un grand orateur en société, mais il est très gentil et attentionné ! Tout à fait cultivé et charmant ! Et j'apprécie hautement sa compagnie ! Et n'oublie pas, Draco, qu'avant d'être ta mère, je suis une femme ! Une femme qui a assez souffert durant toute sa jeunesse, auprès d'un homme cruel qui l'a privée d'amour et de la tendresse de son fils, pour mériter aujourd'hui un peu de bonheur ! »

Cette fois, Draco est au bord des larmes… Et il regarde Narcissa avec de grands yeux confus et effrayés, tristes et contrits…

Et Narcissa, qui devine tous les tourments de son fils, soupire et vient s'agenouiller auprès de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras… Considérablement radoucie…

« Ce que j'éprouve pour Richard, n'enlève rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi, mon chéri… Tu seras toujours ma merveille, mon trésor… et l'amour de ma vie… » murmure-t-elle, tandis que Draco éclate en sanglot et se raccroche à elle…

« Pardon Maman… J'ai été stupide… » souffle-t-il dans son giron…

« Ça, c'est le moins que tu puisses dire… » sourit Narcissa, en s'écartant un peu pour regarder son fils et essuyer les larmes qui baignent son visage.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux… » murmure encore Draco, qui n'ose toujours pas regarder Narcissa dans les yeux…

« Tu supposes bien… » répond sa mère, avec un sourire.

« Bien… Je vais venir prendre le thé avec vous alors… » capitule Draco, l'air malheureux, en se levant sur un soupir…

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé, Draco…Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, Richard attendra pour faire davantage connaissance avec toi… » assure Narcissa, la mine anxieuse.

« C'est notre dernier jour ici… Je veux passer cette soirée avec toi, Maman. Rien ne me fera plus plaisir. Et… Je suis désolé, Maman… Je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ces bêtises… Je… Tu mérites d'être heureuse… Tu le mérites vraiment… C'est juste que… Je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux… Je… J'avais peur de te perdre… » avoue Draco, en faisant un effort surhumain pour le faire devant Harry, Ronald et moi sans flancher…

C'est sûr que sa fierté de Serpentard vient d'en prendre un sacré coup…

« Je le sais bien. Allez viens, mon fils. Allons-y. Richard nous attend. » répond Narcissa, en entourant les épaules de Draco et en l'emmenant vers sa yourte…

Aussitôt qu'ils sont assez éloignés, Harry, Ronald et moi nous laissons aller enfin à notre hilarité…

Tout est arrangé et nous pouvons être heureux…

Oui, Draco vient de progresser sur le chemin de la vie, comme nombre de ses camarades. Nous avons vaincu Lucius et ses Bracelets maudits en aidant ses victimes à se reconstruire et tous ensemble, nous avons avancé d'un grand pas, en organisant la lutte qui nous oppose à nos ennemis…

Même si le chemin à parcourir sera encore long, avant que nous en voyions le bout, l'espoir de voir la lumière triompher est en nous…

Nous vaincrons… Ensemble nous le ferons…

Car il n'y a rien de plus fort que l'amitié, la tendresse, l'amour qui nous lie les uns aux autres…

Et ça, même la mort ne peut le détruire…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Dernière soirée…

Demain matin nous repartons… Et dans un sens, ça me désole, même si je suis content de retourner à Poudlard où nous pourrons passer aux choses sérieuses…

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Draco affirmait que j'y trouverai mon compte, ici…

Je me sens plus en forme que je ne l'ai jamais été, même si ces entraînements étaient sacrément durs à suivre. Et j'ai fait des progrès énormes aussi en DCFM, en Métamorphose, en Sortilège et Potions…. Et en cuisine et Sorts Ménagers aussi…

Sans compter que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de toute ma vie !

Bon sang ! Ces sketchs et mini-pièces de théâtre que nous avons joué avec les jumeaux, Lee, Elinor, Gil, Percy et Kingsley Shackelbolt ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marré !

Ils sont fous ces Gryffondor ! Et leur folie est communicative !

Mais il n'y a pas à dire… Avec eux la vie est joyeuse…

Et je crois bien que j'ai trouvé ce que je veux faire plus tard… Du théâtre…

Du théâtre filmé, pour que le maximum de personnes en profite…

Tiens… On pourrait même enseigner l'histoire de cette façon… Ce serait nettement plus attractif que les cours de Binns… Il faudra que j'en parle au professeur Snape…Après tout, Greg, Milli et Vincent ont drôlement apprécié d'apprendre l'histoire comme ça…

Greg, Milli et Vincent…

Purée !… Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait mal au cœur au début ces trois là !

Mais j'aime bien ce qu'ils sont devenus…

J'aime bien ce que nous sommes tous devenus, nous autres, du Comité…

Phillipa, la reine de la traite des vaches !… Et de la communication aussi !... Harry a vraiment bien fait de la nommer au poste d'Experte en Chef dans cette branche. Sous son impulsion et sa houlette, Marian, Gil et moi, nous avons déjà mis au point un langage codé, parlé et écrit…

Benjamin, lui, est fou de joie. Il a beaucoup travaillé avec la mère de Kate Prewitt et ce Richard, le Médicomage français. Il a au moins six mois d'avance pour ses futures études et la mère de Kate a proposé de le prendre en pré-stage à Ste Mangouste aux prochaines vacances de Noël. En tout cas, c'est sûr, il ne regrette plus du tout d'avoir donné son accord pour faire partie du Comité… Et puis, il s'est plutôt bien rapproché de Phillipa aussi… Ils font un bon tandem tous les deux, complices et complémentaires…

Gabe a décidé qu'il essayerait de mettre le sport à la mode à la fin de la guerre… Il aime suer Gabe. Et quand il a su que les Moldus avaient des salles de sport équipées, il s'est dit que c'était une idée à reprendre… En attendant, il va s'associer avec Monsieur Weasley pour adapter les agrès existants et, pourquoi pas, en créer d'autres…

Je crois bien que Monsieur Weasley abandonnera son travail au Ministère à la fin de la guerre, pour se consacrer à sa passion : l'adaptation des inventions moldues à la mode sorcière…

Miranda, qui a bien aimé jouer à la maîtresse d'école avec Vincent, Milly et Greg, enseignera, c'est certain. Elle aime bien les gosses, tout comme Claryce, avec laquelle elle est devenue très amie. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elles s'associent toutes les deux. Elles parlaient de s'occuper des gamins qui ne pourront pas retourner en vacances chez eux à cause de la guerre… Un beau projet… Si elles ont besoin de finances, je leur proposerai de participer…

Hugh et Eddy, c'est autre chose… Ces deux là s'entraînent déjà pour être Aurors, c'est sûr… Mais Eddy a eu une idée pas bête du tout… Il voudrait mettre sur pied un réseau international de recherche des criminels, calqué sur un truc Moldu (encore…) Interpol, ça s'appelle… Ils en ont parlé des heures durant, avant d'aller trouver Kingsley Shacklebolt qui a été très intéressé…

Quant à Elinor, elle a décidé de devenir « Briseuse de Sorts » et de partir à la recherche de trésors archéologiques perdus, comme son père. Elle a déjà pris quelques leçons en même temps que Terry Higgs, auprès de Bill Weasley, qui l'a encouragée dans ce sens, car il la trouve douée… Elle en était fière comme une paonne, Elinor. Et depuis qu'il l'a ainsi complimentée, elle a adopté un look décontracté de baroudeuse… Et quand Lee Jordan lui a fait remarquer qu'elle ressemblait à un certain Jones en jupon, elle lui a décroché un Sort de Furoncle sur le nez, avant de comprendre que ce Jones là n'avait rien à voir avec Fedora Jones, une peste et Âne Bâtée de Cinquième Année, mais que c'était un personnage de Film Moldu très charismatique… Un archéologue qui part à la recherche de trésors perdus et auquel il arrive des tas d'aventures passionnantes… Elinor a apprécié la comparaison et levé aussitôt le Sort…

Voilà… C'est pour ça que j'aime bien ce que nous sommes devenus nous tous… Nous avons des projets pour après la guerre… Nous nous sentons en confiance et nous avons espoir…

Et notre groupe s'est vraiment soudé depuis que nous sommes ici… D'abord, autour de nos trois camarades qui avaient bien besoin de notre aide et ensuite durant les entraînements qui n'étaient pas coton… Et pendant les corvées aussi…

Misère !… Qu'est-ce qu'on nous a pas fait faire !…

Traire des vaches, plumer des poulets, pêcher et vider des poissons !… Le tout sans magie !…

Et le plus drôle, c'était de voir le sérieux de Draco quand il nous expliquait et nous montrait comment faire…

Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé lui ! C'est incroyable !…

Et c'est pourtant vrai…

Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait marrer avec sa mère !

C'était à mourir de rire parfois !

La tête qu'il faisait tandis qu'il la regardait effectuer le parcours du combattant ! Quand il l'a vue se jeter joyeusement à plat ventre dans la boue et les flaques d'eau pour ramper ! Elle, elle riait aux éclats et lui avait un air horrifié !

Et quand elle lui a fait manger une part de la première tarte aux pommes qu'elle a cuisiné !

« C'est délicieux, Maman » a-t-il dit après avoir péniblement dégluti la première bouchée… Il avait les larmes aux yeux… tant il avait la bouche en feu parce qu'elle s'était trompé et avait mis du piment fort en lieu et place de la cannelle…

Sa mère a éclaté de rire encore une fois ! Elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur et avait décidé de lui faire une blague…

En même temps, elle était toute émue de voir son fils faire des efforts pour la complimenter et l'encourager…

Ouais… C'était drôle…

En même temps, ça m'a serré le cœur… Parce que jamais je n'aurais une telle relation avec ma mère…

Mais c'est pas grave… Parce que les dames présentes ont toutes été formidables avec nous…

Gentilles, attentionnée, maternantes…

Nous avons tous eu droit à des câlins de leur part… Tout grand que nous sommes…

Et puis, nous avons vu nos profs sous un jour différent également.

Le professeur Snape est sacrément sympathique, même s'il reste très sévère et exigeant quand il s'agit de travailler. Et c'est vraiment un bon enseignant, maintenant qu'il n'a plus à jouer un rôle de méchant…

McGo est toujours aussi stricte, bien sûr. Mais elle aussi est plutôt sympa en dehors des cours… Elle est pince sans rire, comme moi. Et il nous est arrivé d'avoir des conversations épiques, toutes en double sens et sous-entendus. Je n'ai pas osé le lui dire, mais je l'adopterai bien comme grand-mère…

Oui… Ça me plairait bien, d'avoir une grand-mère comme elle…

Et une tante Nally aussi…

Une tante Nally qui est toujours de bonne humeur, même quand sa jambe lui fait très mal…

Je me demande dans quelles circonstances elle a été blessée. C'est un mystère qui l'entoure, ça… Comme sa relation avec les Elfes de Maison…

Ils sont en adoration devant elle…

J'ai bien essayé d'interroger Dyna, de savoir pourquoi Roi Dobby et elle l'appellent « Grande Dame », mais Dyna m'a regardé avec ses grands yeux plein d'innocence et m'a simplement répondu : « Parce que c'est une Grande Dame, Monsieur Blaise ! Elle est presque aussi grande que son mari qui est pourtant très grand ! » tournant ensuite les talons, pour aller retaper mon lit pourtant bien fait.

Comme pour me signifier que la conversation à ce sujet était terminée…

Je n'ai pas insisté. Mais, même si Dyna dit vrai est que Madame Snape est effectivement très grande pour une femme, cela m'intrigue…

Je suis certain qu'il y a autre chose….

Ceci dit… En parlant de Dyna… J'ai l'impression qu'il se dessine quelque chose entre elle et Roi Dobby…

Je ne m'étais jamais interrogé sur les amours des Elfes de Maison, mais je crois bien avoir assisté à la naissance d'un amour entre mon Elfe et celui de Harry…

Comment se passent les choses, quand deux Elfes de Maison unissent leur vie ? Est-ce qu'il y en a un des deux qui doit aller vivre chez le Protecteur de l'autre ?

Il faudra que je me renseigne à ce sujet…

Je n'ai pas envie que Dyna me quitte… Mais je ne veux pas non plus l'empêcher d'être heureuse…

Mais bon, laissons l'avenir se faire…

Nous avons bien le temps de voir…

J'espère…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Pauvre Draco…

Il avait l'air tout malheureux en revenant de sa soirée chez sa mère. Et quand je lui ai demandé si c'est à cause de la relation de sa mère avec Richard ou parce que demain nous rentrions et qu'il ne la reverra pas avant quelque temps, il m'a répondu :

« Les deux. » avant d'ajouter, l'air tout contrit : « J'ai beau me raisonner, Harry, et savoir que Maman mérite bien d'être heureuse, mais je ne l'aime pas. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas, lui non plus… »

Et il est parti se coucher, sans que nous puissions en parler davantage.

C'est trop bête… Parce qu'avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que sa mère et Richard se sont amoureusement rapprochés, il l'aimait bien, Richard…

Mais bon, les choses s'arrangeront sans doute.

En attendant, j'ai hâte que Ron revienne de sa dernière corvée, pour que nous puissions nous coucher, nous aussi, et profiter de notre dernière nuit ici…

Je me demande quand nous allons revenir…

En tout cas, nous avons bien avancé durant notre séjour. Et pas seulement grâce à nos entraînements…

Nous avons également avancé dans la lutte contre l'ennemi hors Poudlard et à Poudlard …

Phillipa a bien travaillé avec son groupe, les plans d'évacuations ont aussi été examinés, Ron réussit parfaitement à faire une illusion en trois D maintenant et nous avons commencé les recherches pour les cartes… Oui, reste à recruter les membres des différents Sous-Comités…

Ce que nous ferons dès demain… Enfin, tout à l'heure…

« Mon ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur souhaite-t-il quelque chose, avant que Dobby ne rentre à la maison ? » vient me demander Dobby, sans passer la porte entrebâillée, comme il en a pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps.

Depuis qu'il nous a surpris, Ron et moi, dans la Salle sur Demande

« Ah… Euh… Non… Si ! Entre donc Maître Dobby… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire auparavant, mais là, c'est le moment idéal. Viens ici, et assois-toi auprès de moi, s'il te plait. » réponds-je, en tapotant la place libre sur le lit.

Dobby avance avec précaution, passant d'abord le nez par l'entrebâillement de la porte, puis, l'air soulagé, il se fend d'un sourire et saute sur le lit, pour s'y asseoir sans plus de cérémonie.

« Voilà… Euh… Je sais que tu as été très choqué de me voir dans le lit avec Ron, l'autre jour, dans la Salle sur Demande… Je… Euh… Je suis amoureux de Ron, Maître Dobby… Est-ce que cela t'ennuie ? » m'enquiers-je, véritablement anxieux de sa réponse.

Dobby me regarde de ses grands yeux, agrandis par la crainte ou je ne sais quoi d'autre et la bouche bée… Il a l'air de ne savoir que dire en tout cas…

Oh ! Misère ! Pourvu que je ne sois pas en train de le choquer davantage !

« Je sais que nous sommes deux garçons et qu'habituellement ces choses ne se font pas entre deux garçons Maître Dobby… Mais cela arrive parfois quand même… Quand deux garçons s'aiment très fort, comme c'est le cas, pour Ron et moi… Tu comprends ? » m'enquiers-je encore, avec l'horrible impression de m'enferrer plutôt qu'autre chose…

Et pourtant, soudainement, Maître Dobby sourit.

« Oh ! Oui ! Dobby comprend très bien ! Et Dobby n'était pas choqué de cela ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Dobby était gêné d'avoir dérangé son Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! Dobby craignait que son Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur soit en colère à cause de ça ! Et Dobby était malheureux de savoir que son Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur était malheureux ! » s'exclame Dobby, l'air complètement soulagé encore une fois.

« Oh ! Alors tout va bien ! Je craignais, moi, que nous t'ayons choqué… L'homosexualité est très mal vue en général chez les Sorciers et je me demandais si c'est à cause de cela que tu étais si gêné… Mais tout va bien… Parfait oui… » dis-je, nettement soulagé moi aussi… et me demandant d'où sort pour Dobby, l'idée que j'étais malheureux…

« Homosexualité ?… Oh ! Quand deux mâles, s'embrassent, se caressent et se font plaisir ! C'est de cela que mon Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur parle ? » s'exclame encore une fois Dobby, d'un air curieux.

« Euh… Oui… C'est tout à fait cela… » réponds-je, soudain mal à l'aise de nouveau…

Je ne suis déjà pas très à l'aise pour discuter sexualité avec mes amis alors là, avec Dobby, c'est encore pire…

« Oh ! Mais ce sont des choses naturelles chez les Elfes de Maison ! Quand les Maîtres punissent un Elfe de Maison ou qu'un Elfe de Maison est malheureux, les autres Elfes le consolent. Mâle ou Femelle cela n'a pas d'importance ! On donne du plaisir à celui qui est malheureux ! On l'embrasse, on le caresse ! Pour le consoler ! Dobby pensait que c'est ce que Monsieur Ronald faisait à mon Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! Cela n'a pas choqué Dobby ! Mais Dobby sait que les Sorciers n'aiment pas être dérangés quand ils le font ! Que cela les met en colère ! Alors Dobby était choqué parce qu'il avait peur d'avoir mis son Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur et Monsieur Ronald en colère ! Et Dobby est bien content de savoir que son Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur est amoureux ! Très content ! » m'explique Dobby, ses yeux brillants de joie

Eh bien ! J'en apprends de belles sur les mœurs des Elfes de Maison ! Quand je vais dire ça à Ron !

« Euh… Tu ne m'as pas mis en colère… Ni Ron… Nous avons juste été surpris et gênés aussi… Parce que nous sommes pudiques dans les moments d'intimités… Nous ne souhaitons pas que d'autres nous voient faire ces choses là… Tu comprends ? Et… Euh… Maître Dobby, le fait que Ron et moi soyons amoureux et que nous fassions ces choses là est un secret… Il ne faut pas le dire, d'accord ? » réponds-je, assez interloqué de la tournure que cette conversation prend…

« Oh ! Oui ! Dobby ne dira rien ! Dobby sait garder les secrets ! Et Dobby ne passera plus jamais la porte de la chambre de son Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur sans avoir sa permission ! Ni de la salle de bain ! Ni d'aucune pièce où son Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur se trouve tout seul avec Monsieur Ronald ! Comme ça, Dobby ne les surprendra plus quand ils se font des caresses et des baisers ! Mais il faudrait que vous fermiez les portes à clé, comme cela, Dobby saurait quand il ne doit pas entrer ! » s'exclame encore Dobby, avec un air qui me laisse penser que…

« Maître Dobby… Est-ce que tu nous as vus d'autres fois ? » m'enquiers-je, rougissant.

« Oh ! Oui ! Très souvent ! Depuis longtemps, Dobby sait que Monsieur Ronald et son Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur se font des baisers et des caresses ! Depuis l'été dernier ! Mais Dobby a toujours fait attention de ne pas déranger ! Dobby écoute toujours à la porte avant d'entrer ! Mais quand l'eau de la douche coule ou qu'il n'y a pas de bruit comme l'autre jour, Dobby ne peut pas savoir si son Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur et Monsieur Ronald se caressent et se font des baisers ou non ! Alors il est bien obligé d'ouvrir la porte et de regarder pour savoir ! » m'explique Dobby, me faisant piquer un nouveau fard…

Oh ! Merlin ! Il nous a vus en train de… ! Et pas qu'une fois, encore !

« Euh… Oui, nous fermerons la porte à clé dorénavant… Merci, Maître Dobby… Tu peux rentrer maintenant… » réussis-je à balbutier

Je suis sûr que je suis plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre à point…

Oh ! Misère de misère ! Quand Ron va savoir ça !

Enfin… L'important, c'est que les choses soient claires avec Dobby, maintenant…

Et que nous nous soyons mis d'accord pour fermer les portes à clé afin qu'il ne nous surprenne plus…

Oui… On peut dire que de ce côté là aussi, nous avons fait un pas et avancé…

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...

...


	27. L Ombre De La Mort 1

**Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma bêta dont je ne louerai jamais suffisamment le travail... **

**...**

OoOoOoO

Réponse à la review de **Kyrua **sur mon forum

OoOoOoO

Bon rétablissement **KIT** !

OoOoOoO

...

...

**L'ombre De La Mort 1/2**

_Mardi 5 novembre 1996_

**Acte 1 : Le Salut Aux Morts**

**Draco**

Le retour chez les Serpentards, se passe sans encombre et nous profitons que Martha est de garde auprès de la Carte, pour lui apprendre la présence en Angleterre de son frère et de ses deux cousins… Elle est folle de joie, bien entendu, se sentant moins seule soudainement, pour faire face à sa situation de Rebelle et de paria aux yeux de sa famille…

Kate Prewitt est également ravie d'apprendre que nous avons fait la connaissance de ses parents. Et elle envie Lucy qui a pu voir son père.

D'un accord tacite, nous ne parlons pas, cependant, du Temps Ralenti et des autres recrues… Ni des entraînements, ni même de la ré-éducation de nos trois camarades…

C'est quelque chose qui nous appartient et que nous n'avons pas envie de partager pour l'instant, même si nous devrons en dire davantage à un moment ou un autre. Pour l'heure, les autres doivent penser que nous avons passé seulement la nuit au QG…

Quoique…

Avec le changement qui s'est opéré pour chacun de nous (surtout concernant Greg, Vincent et Milli...), il est clair que nous avons passé un peu plus qu'une nuit dehors… Mais bon… De toute façon l'heure tourne et il est temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Nous aurons bien le temps de tout leur expliquer lors de notre prochaine réunion.

C'est à dire ce soir.

En attendant, je me rends vite fait dans ma Forteresse personnelle et je prends la boite contenant le crochet de Nagini, la glissant dans ma poche pour pouvoir la faire parvenir à Pa dans la journée.

Les Gryffondors de cinquième année ont cours cet après-midi avec lui, Ginny devrait bien trouver le moyen de la lui donner en toute discrétion… C'est ce que nous avons convenu.

Il vaut mieux, effectivement, que je n'aille pas trop souvent dans son bureau, pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons de l'Espion de Poudlard et notre journée promettant d'être chargée, nous avons préféré ne pas provoquer une rencontre ailleurs, afin d'éviter les pertes de temps, pour l'un comme pour l'autre…

Enfin, je rejoins les autres et nous partons en direction de la Grande Salle devant la porte de laquelle se tient quelqu'un.

C'est Cooper. Il est pâle, amaigri aussi. Terriblement amaigri. Et il se tient voûté, les épaules affaissées comme par un poids énorme… Mais de toute évidence, d'avoir eu des nouvelles de son père lui a permis de se ressaisir assez pour sortir de l'infirmerie.

J'en suis heureux pour lui…

Cooper est appuyé sur le mur et visiblement, il nous attend, bien que son regard se perde au travers de la fenêtre, en direction du parc et de la forêt.

« Bonjour, Franck. Heureux de voir que tu es sorti de l'infirmerie. » le salue-je, dans un sourire et en lui tendant la main.

Le regard flou de Franck quitte la fenêtre, effleure la main que je lui tends et remonte vers mon visage. Sa main se lève et vient serrer la mienne, en une pression plutôt faible…

Il est clair qu'il n'a pas retrouvé toutes ses forces…

« Bonjour. Je… Oui, je suis sorti… Je vous attendais… Je voulais te parler, Malfoy » dit-il, hésitant et d'une voix éteinte.

J'accepte d'un hochement de tête et, d'un geste de la main je lui fais signe de me suivre un peu plus loin. Nous nous assoyons sur un banc, à l'abri d'une petite alcôve flanquée de chaque côté d'une armure rutilante…

Nul doute que les chiffons des Ânes Bâtés sont passés par-là… A moins que ce ne soit ceux de Bletchley…

« Comment ça va, Franck ? » m'enquiers-je doucement, pris de pitié pour ce garçon autrefois taillé comme un athlète, qui marchait le front haut, dans une attitude fière toute Serpentarde et qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Les larmes lui montent immédiatement aux yeux et il les ravale difficilement.

« Ça va… » murmure-t-il à peine, la voix nouée. « Je n'arrive pas à réaliser… Maman… J'ai vu mon père hier soir. Le professeur Snape est allé le chercher pour que je puisse le voir… Il m'a tout raconté. L'Imperium. La bataille… Maman va être enterrée cette semaine. Le professeur Snape m'emmènera. »

« Je suis désolé, Franck. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? » m'enquiers-je, la voix aussi nouée que la sienne.

Les larmes coulent maintenant librement sur le visage de mon camarade et ça me fend le cœur. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de sortir un mouchoir propre de ma poche et de le lui tendre. Il le prend, les mains tremblantes, s'essuie les yeux et se mouche.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il, en reniflant, l'air assez mortifié d'avoir si peu de contrôle de lui-même.

Ce n'est pas Serpentard du tout…

Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui irais le lui reprocher.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est normal d'avoir du chagrin. Je comprends tout à fait. » assure-je, en lui pressant l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort amical.

« Merci. Tu es un chic type, Malfoy. Je… Je voulais te dire que je ne rentre pas dans les Cachots… Je… J'ai peur pour mon père, tu comprends ? Il… Il m'a dit qu'il est bien caché. Mais si jamais… Enfin, tu comprends ? S'Il vient à savoir, Il le recherchera et Il s'en prendra à lui… Je ne veux pas prendre part… Je n'ai plus que lui… Et il n'a plus que moi… Les autres pourraient s'en prendre à moi aussi…» explique Cooper, son regard fuyant s'affolant à mesure qu'il parle…

« Je comprends, Franck. Ne t'inquiète pas… Et sache que tu auras toujours une place dans nos dortoirs si tu veux revenir un jour dans les Cachots. » déclare-je, lui pressant une nouvelle fois l'épaule.

Cette fois, Franck me regarde dans les yeux. Il hoche la tête pour me remercier, reniflant encore avant de se moucher de nouveau.

« Où vas-tu aller ? Chez les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles ? Est-ce que tu as besoin qu'on te ramène quelque chose des Cachots » m'enquiers-je, avec une sollicitude sincère.

« Poufsouffle… Maman était à Poufsouffle. J'aurais un peu l'impression d'être avec elle… Et… Merci encore, Malfoy. Ça va. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Mes affaires seront toutes transférées par les Elfes de Maison m'a dit le Directeur quand il est venu me voir ce matin. » répond-il, l'air de se reprendre un peu.

« Ok, Franck. En tout cas, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si besoin. Aller, rejoignons les autres. Ce n'est pas le moment de rater le petit déjeuner. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces… » l'invite-je, en me levant.

« Tu as raison. » admet-il, se levant à son tour.

Et, tandis que nous marchons en silence vers la Grande Salle, je me dis que ce n'est sûrement pas le dernier des gars ou des filles que j'aurais à soutenir dans un moment aussi difficile…

Malheureusement, il y aura encore d'autres orphelins, d'ici la fin de la guerre…

Car avec les ordres donnés par Voldemort, l'ombre de la mort plane sur notre Communauté.

Elle s'appelle Lucius Malfoy…

Et je m'attends à ce qu'il frappe bientôt.

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Je ne la sens pas cette journée… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne la sens pas. Mon pifomètre me chatouille depuis que nous sommes revenus…

Et quand il fait ça, c'est qu'il y a du vilain dans l'air…

Tiens, voilà Draco !…

Je me demandais ce qui le retardait, maintenant je comprends. Cooper…

Le pauvre mec n'a pas l'air bien vaillant et il bifurque vers la table des Poufsouffles, à peine la porte passée. C'est le petit con de Zaccharia Smith qui lui fait une place à ses côtés, au lieu de laisser Hugh ou Claryce s'occuper de lui comme ça devrait être le cas…

Aucun savoir-vivre ce type !

Mais bon, ça, ce n'est pas nouveau… Déjà, l'an dernier, il me sortait par les trous de nez, après son intervention dans ce bar miteux, La Tête De Sanglier, où Hermione nous avait traînés pour la première réunion de l'AD…

Mais Cooper semble ne pas l'avoir vu faire et il se dirige droit vers Hugh, le Préfet en Chef, qui l'accueille avec chaleur…

Draco, lui, s'approche de notre table et, sous prétexte de glisser un mot dans l'oreille d'Hermione, il fait passer la boîte contenant le crochet de Nagini, de sa poche à celle de Ginny, comme nous en avions convenu juste avant le retour. Discrètement, Ginny la donnera à son tour au professeur Snape pendant son cours cet après-midi.

Bien sûr, elle n'est pas très contente de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe encore une fois, mais nous lui avons promis de tout lui raconter plus tard. Alors elle a fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et accepté de remplir cette petite mission.

Quand elle saura ce qu'elle aura trimballé toute la journée, elle en aura sûrement la chair de poule… Mais bon… Elle aura aussi le sentiment d'avoir rempli une mission importante… Et finalement, elle sera contente.

Les hiboux arrivent, mais je ne leur prête pas beaucoup attention. Je n'attends rien. Après tout, au rythme où nous nous voyons en ce moment, ma famille et moi-même n'avons pas besoin d'entretenir une correspondance… Et puis, comme d'habitude, Hermione nous fera le résumé du contenu de la Gazette…

« Oh ! Mille Gorgones ! Il y a eu une attaque cette nuit ! » s'exclame justement Hermione.

Elle n'est pas la seule… Des exclamations plus ou moins étouffées se sont élevées aux quatre coins de la salle.

Bordel ! Je savais bien que mon pif ne s'agitait pas pour rien ! C'était donc ça que je sentais !

Harry saisit la gazette et la pose devant lui après avoir repoussé son assiette, pour que nous puissions la lire tous les trois en même temps…

Il y a une photo de la Marque des Ténèbres, qui flotte au-dessus d'une maison, aux vitres éclatées et dont les voilages blancs flottent comme des spectres dans le vent.

Ça s'est passé à Sawley, dans une petite maison typique de village sorcier. Et il y a trois victimes. Une vieille femme, son petit-fils et l'épouse de celui-ci…

Ils s'appelaient Lobban…

Aussitôt, comme Harry et Hermione, je me tourne vers la table des Serpentards… Elinor et son jeune frère sont blêmes…

Draco aussi…

Putain !…

Ça commence !…

Et on sait qui a fait ça… Lucius !…

Merde ! J'espère que ce ne sont pas les familles des Rebelles qui sont visées. Mais au fond de moi, je crains bien que si. Et tous les Rebelles ont l'air de penser comme moi. Tout au moins, les plus âgés, ceux qui sont à la table des Serpentards. Ils sont tous silencieux et d'une pâleur mortelle…

Bordel !… Et il a fallu, encore une fois, que la nouvelle tombe au petit déjeuner !…

Pourquoi le Ministère n'a-t-il pas envoyé quelqu'un ? Est-ce que nous sommes revenus trop tard ?

Le professeur Snape descend de l'estrade et s'approche d'Elinor et de son frère. Il leur parle, les invitant sans doute à venir dans son bureau. Mais Elinor répond par un signe de tête négatif…

Putain… Pourquoi n'y va-t-elle pas ? Comment peut-elle supporter le poids des regards posés sur elle et son frère, maintenant que tout le monde s'est tourné vers eux ? Est-elle choquée au point de ne pas réaliser ? Ou au contraire ne réalise-t-elle que trop et veut-elle garder l'attitude la plus digne possible devant les autres ? Devant ceux auxquels cela ferait plaisir de la voir s'effondrer ?

Machinalement, je jette un œil du côté des pro-Voldemort. Ils se taisent, mais dévorent la scène d'un regard brillant d'une joie cruelle. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois rien d'autre. Du plus jeune au plus grand il n'y a que de la jubilation dans les yeux…

Les sales petits connards ! Je leur botterais les fesses avec plaisir ! Pour se réjouir du malheur des autres, il faut vraiment avoir le cœur sec et l'âme complètement noire !…

Ils sont irrécupérables !

Tous de la graine de Mangemort !

Profondément écœuré, je reviens vers Elinor… Elle a pris la main de son petit frère, elle le regarde avec des larmes au bord des yeux, mais les ravale et lui presse la main fermement, avant de se tourner vers Phillipa, sa voisine et de lui prendre la main à elle aussi…

Et putain !… Je comprends ce qu'elle fait !…

A son tour, Phillipa prend la main de Benjamin, qui prend celle de son voisin, un gars de Septième que je ne connais pas, mais qui a l'air de comprendre et prend la main du mec assis à côté de lui …

Et ainsi de suite, l'un après l'autre, tous les Rebelles se prennent la main et la chaîne se forme…

Oh ! Putain ! Ça me fiche la chair de poule !

Quand la boucle est bouclée, ils lèvent leurs mains soudées bien haut et d'un seul pas, ils se lèvent et ils montent sur le banc, ils montent sur la table sans se préoccuper des assiettes qu'ils écrasent sous leurs pieds, ni des verres et des cruches de jus de citrouille, de thé ou de chocolat qui se renversent. Puis, dans un synchronisme parfait, ils prennent leur baguette, avant d'unir leur main de nouveau et des étincelles blanches jaillissent pour se rejoindre sous le ciel de la Grande Salle, en une couronne de fleurs argentées…

Le Salut Aux Morts…

Et comme un seul homme, les petits Rebelles qui sont aux tables de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, se lèvent aussi et viennent se faufiler entre les jambes des plus grands pour se glisser à l'intérieur du cercle et comme leur aînés ils forment une chaîne.

Et même si leurs étincelles ne figurent pas des fleurs, c'est beau…

On dirait des larmes qui coulent sur la couronne…

J'ai la gorge serrée…

Ils ne disent rien… Mais ils disent tout…

Unis quoi qu'il arrive dans ce Salut Aux Morts…

Unis contre la Marque des Ténèbres…

Putain ! Quelle leçon ils filent à tout le monde !…

Cette fois, les pro-Voldemort ne font plus la même gueule…

Ils ont l'air dépité…

Surtout quand la voix grave, chaude et profonde du professeur Snape s'élève sous la voûte pour entamer le long Chant des Morts… et que nous le suivons tous…

Et quand le premier petit flanche, épuisé ou trop ému et ne réussissant plus qu'à faire crachoter quelques pauvres étincelles de sa baguette, le plus près de lui à la table d'à côté vient spontanément se glisser dans les rangs pour couvrir sa main de la sienne afin de lui donner un peu de sa Magie pour qu'il puisse continuer à rendre hommage…

Et c'est comme ça, jusqu'à la fin du chant… Les relais s'établissant pour que la couronne d'argent et les larmes scintillent sous le ciel de Poudlard…

Et à la dernière note, les fleurs se désagrègent et retombent en pluie d'étoiles sur l'assemblée.

Pour figurer la Bénédiction des morts aux vivants…

Une bénédiction pour tous… Sauf les pro-Voldemort dont le rang ne reçoit pas la pluie d'étoiles…

Putain…

J'en tremble…

D'autant que mon pif me chatouille toujours…

Qu'est-ce qui va encore se passer ?

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Nous savions que cela pourrait arriver…

Nous en avions parlé, dès le départ des Gryffondors et de Luna quand ils sont venus nous voir pour la première fois dans nos quartiers samedi soir, avec tous les gars et les filles de la Quatrième à la Septième année qui ont choisi d'être des Rebelles et tous ont écrit à leur famille pour les prévenir de la situation à Poudlard et des positions qu'ils ont prises…

Nous savions que nos familles seraient probablement visées un jour ou l'autre par la colère de Voldemort, qu'il y aurait un jour des retombées, ici et dehors.

Et nous avions décidé aussi, quoi qu'il arrive, de faire face le front haut pour ne pas donner la satisfaction aux pro-Voldemort de Poudlard de jubiler de notre chagrin

Mais nous ne pensions pas que cela arriverait si vite…

Nous pensions qu'il y aurait d'abord des menaces et des pressions. Qu'il laisserait le temps aux parents de raisonner leurs enfants ! Aux enfants de dire à leurs parents, luttez, mettez-vous à l'abri ou rejoignez le, mais nous restons sur nos positions…

Mais cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi. Voldemort a brûlé une étape. Il a frappé vite et déjà nous effectuons le premier Salut Aux Morts…

Nous le ferons à chaque fois.

Que les morts soient parents de Serpentards, de Poufsouffles, de Serdaigles ou de Gryffondors…

Mais je me sens mal, pas à ma place dans ce cercle…

Lucius a encore réussi à m'atteindre en frappant l'une de mes amies, même si ce n'est pas moi qu'il vise directement, mais les Rebelles de Serpentard…

Au moins, avons-nous maintenant une idée de ce qu'il y a sur la liste que Voldemort lui a remise hier…

L'Espion lui a fait parvenir les noms des Rebelles…

J'en suis sûr… Ce ne peut-être une simple coïncidence…

Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé que c'était cela, la liste ? Pourquoi aucun de nous n'y a t-il pensé ?

Peut-être parce que nous avons cru qu'il avait déjà d'autres noms en tête. Que ce qui se passait à Poudlard ne le préoccupait pas encore…

Mais je suis distrait de mes pensées. Car tandis que le Chant des Morts s'éteint sous la voûte, je perçois du coin de l'œil les hautes et minces silhouettes de deux jeunes hommes qui ressemblent à Elinor et Stuart, figés sur le seuil de la Grande Porte…

Ils sont pâles et regardent les étoiles retomber sur l'assemblée. Ne manquant pas de remarquer que certains ne reçoivent pas la Bénédiction. Et bien qu'ils soient loin de moi, je vois leurs lèvres se pincer…

Ils savent…

Ils ont eu connaissance de la lettre qu'Elinor a écrite à ses parents, pour les prévenir de sa position, ici à Poudlard. Ils savent ce qui se passe ici. Ils savent que la Maison Serpentard est scindée…

Dès les dernières étoiles éteintes, ils s'avancent, droits et aussi dignes que leur sœur et leur petit frère, sans accorder un seul regard aux pro-Voldemort. Et ils embrassent leur sœur et leur petit frère dans une étreinte prolongée.

« Nous voulions vous le dire nous-mêmes, mais nous avons été retardés. » murmure le plus âgés des deux.

« Nous n'étions pas à la maison cette nuit. Nous étions chez grand-mère Lou avec Tante Lucibelle. Papa et maman sont restés avec Grand-Ma parce qu'elle se sentait un peu patraque. Si nous avions été là, nous aurions pu… » commence à expliquer le cadet, avant d'être interrompu par Elinor.

« Non. Vous seriez morts, vous aussi… C'est ma faute… » dit-elle, la voix nouée.

« Tais-toi… Tu dis des bêtises. Quand nous avons reçu ta lettre, les parents étaient fiers de toi. De vous deux… Et là où ils sont, je suis certain qu'ils sont fiers de ce que vous venez de faire avec vos camarades… » affirme l'aîné, en regardant sa sœur et son frère, d'un air chargé d'émotions qu'il réprime à grand peine, avant de se tourner vers Alice Harris, leur cousine : « De toi aussi ils étaient fiers, tout comme l'est Tante Lucibelle »

Alice a les larmes qui lui montent brusquement aux yeux, mais elle les ravale sur un gros effort et elle serre son cousin contre elle, puis redresse de nouveau la tête

Et je me sens mal encore une fois, d'entendre cette conversation intime, d'une famille en deuil…

Mon cœur saigne pour eux…

« Il y a peut-être un endroit où nous pourrions... « commence le cadet, avant que Pa n'intervienne à son tour.

« Venez. Vous serez tranquilles dans mon bureau. Personne ne vous dérangera… » dit-il en les invitant à le précéder.

Ils s'éloignent tous en direction de la porte, avec Alice Harris, leur cousine qui est tout aussi blême qu'eux.

La malheureuse, en plus de son chagrin, doit se sentir coupable, elle aussi.

Car c'est à la suite de l'une de ses remarques, que les choses ont dégénéré dans les Cachots. Brandburgy l'avait alors attaquée et Elinor et son frère avaient riposté pour prendre sa défense. La bagarre s'est ensuite généralisée, aboutissant à la scission de notre Maison…

Merlin !

Tant de choses se sont produites déjà depuis…

Et je ne croyais pas si bien penser tout à l'heure, en marchant aux côtés de Cooper, qu'il y aurait bientôt d'autres orphelins…

Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapidement…

Lucius n'aura guère attendu longtemps avant de passer aux actes et l'ombre de la mort est déjà sur nous…

Il faut croire que l'odeur du sang lui manquait trop…

Merlin !

Faites que ce massacre ait suffi à calmer ses ardeurs pour quelques jours au moins… Que les familles de mes camarades qui auront fait le choix de soutenir leurs enfants, aient le temps d'ériger des Protections solides sur leurs demeures… ou de trouver refuge ailleurs…

Mais connaissant Lucius, je crains que le Salut Aux Morts ne soit rendu trop souvent sous le ciel de Poudlard…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Incidents**

**Harry**

La matinée s'est passée dans une sorte de brouillard distrait pour pas mal d'entre nous…

Les profs se sont montrés compréhensifs, mais ils nous ont aussi enjoint à ne pas nous laisser abattre par les évènements et au contraire, de travailler d'arrache-pied pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats.

Et de se montrer solidaires les uns des autres comme l'ont si bien fait les Rebelles de Serpentard ce matin.

Bien sûr, il y en a quelques-uns qui râlent, arguant qu'on aurait dû nous laisser au moins la matinée pour digérer les nouvelles…Ceux là n'ont peut-être pas compris que des matins comme celui-ci, il risque d'y en avoir beaucoup à l'avenir…

Des nouvelles d'attaques, de meurtres, de tortures, d'enlèvements et de disparitions…

Et cela risque de s'étendre au-delà de nos frontières…

Voldemort a ordonné à son favori de faire régner la terreur sur la Communauté Sorcière et je gage qu'il va s'y employer avec application…

Oui. Lucius va s'en donner à cœur joie… pour tâcher d'affaiblir Draco…

Car tels sont les desseins de Voldemort, j'en suis certain…

Je suis sûr que c'est ainsi qu'il compte faire venir Draco à lui… Que Draco se livre pour que les massacres des familles de ses amis cessent… Qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour en sauver d'autres…

Je suis sûr au fond de moi que Voldemort a perçu depuis longtemps que Draco à un grand cœur. Un cœur qui souffre et saigne pour les autres… Et qu'il est prêt à tout, pour que cela s'arrête…

Il s'attend donc à ce qu'il le fasse, qu'il vienne à lui… Et m'amène à lui par la même occasion…

Mais ce qu'il n'a pas perçu, c'est que plus Draco souffre et plus il devient fort… et déterminé à lutter…Et, même s'il doute encore parfois de lui-même, mon frère devient un guerrier puissant et accompli…

Oui, il est prêt à donner sa vie. Mais il ne le fera pas en se livrant pieds et poings liés.

Il ne livrera pas son âme au diable pour vaincre les ténèbres…

La cloche sonne l'heure du déjeuner.

Les chaises raclent le sol, les livres, plumes et parchemins sont enfournés dans les sacs, les baguettes regagnent l'abri d'un fourreau ou d'une poche et, dans la cacophonie des conversations, chacun se dirige vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Draco, qui avait cours d'Histoire de la Magie, m'attend au bas des escaliers du premier étage avec Théo et Blaise. Il est moins pâle que tout à l'heure et cela me rassure à moitié.

« Comment vas-tu ? » m'enquiers-je, en scrutant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

« Mmmm… Je ne sais pas réellement. Je me sens mal vis à vis d'Elinor et Stuart. Et en même temps, je sais que je n'ai pas à ressentir ça. » répond-il, la voix un peu tremblante ou, tout au moins, mal assurée.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Draco. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de Lucius. » murmure-je, en prenant garde à ce que des oreilles indiscrètes ne nous entendent pas, tandis que Blaise, Théo, Ron, Hermione et Neville prennent soin de parler haut et fort pour couvrir notre conversation…

« Je sais. Mais j'ai pas mal réfléchi pendant le cours de Binns… Il cherche à m'atteindre, Harry. Voldemort… Je suis sûr qu'il a reçu la liste des élèves Rebelles et qu'il utilise ça pour faire pression sur eux et sur moi… » souffle-t-il en jetant lui aussi un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous pour s'assurer que nous pouvons parler en toute discrétion, malgré la foule qui se hâte de nous dépasser de chaque côté.

De toute évidence, comme moi il y a un instant, il a oublié que le Sceau du Secret ne nous permettrait pas de parler s'il y avait le moindre risque qu'on nous entende…

« Je sais. J'en suis arrivé aux même conclusions… Il veut que tu ailles à lui, Draco. Il a besoin que tu le rejoignes de ton plein gré pour le Rituel… Il fera tout pour que cela arrive. » murmure-je encore très bas.

« Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Je n'irai pas… Et il n'est pas question non plus que je te livre à lui, Harry ! » s'écrie-t-il dans un chuchotement en me regardant d'un œil perçant plein d'angoisse.

Je lui souris et lui presse l'épaule avec tout l'amour et le réconfort que je veux lui faire passer.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté. Et je n'en douterais jamais, Draco. Tu es mon frère. Nous sommes deux, à la vie, à la mort… Et nous le vaincrons. Et Lucius avec… » assure-je, déterminé et convaincu.

« Oui. A la vie, à la mort… » répète Draco, en se détendant sur un sourire et en me pressant l'épaule lui aussi.

« Non, mais regardez-moi ces deux tapettes ! Ce n'est pas toi qui décriais les tapettes y pas plus dix jours, Malfoy ? Potter t'a fait virer de bord on dirait ! » s'exclame soudain la voix un peu haut perchée de Brandburgy qui arrive dans notre dos.

Ses paroles sont suivies aussitôt de ricanements moqueurs…

Draco et moi nous tournons vers lui, mais ni lui, ni moi n'avons le temps d'intervenir, car Ron s'interpose, surplombant le petit blond de toute sa taille.

« Tu es en manque à ce point, p'tit trou du'c que tu vois du sexe partout ? Si c'est le cas, je te conseille d'aller jouer avec la veuve poignet ! Ça te purgera peut-être le cerveau de toutes tes mauvaises pensées !… » assène-t-il en dardant le pro-Voldemort d'un regard perçant.

Brandburgy a visiblement du mal à déglutir, mais il se doit, vis à vis de ses suivants présents, de ne pas se laisser rabattre le caquet aussi facilement… Aussi se redresse-t-il, tâchant de paraître fier et sûr de lui devant Ron qui fait une fois et demie sa taille et sûrement deux fois son poids…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley ? J'ai touché un point sensible ? Tu en es une toi aussi ? C'est ça ? Tu es une tapette Weasley ? C'est pour ça que tu prends la défense de Malfoy ? Tu espères te faire son cul ? » demande-t-il, sous les ricanement de sa minable petite bande.

Ron sourit. Un sourire en coin… Un sourire moqueur… Un sourire dont Brandburgy a tout intérêt de se méfier aussi…

Soudain, il se penche vers l'oreille du blond, comme pour lui faire une confidence… Mais il parle de telle façon que chacun entende… Nous, Brandburgy, ses suivants et tous les curieux qui se sont arrêtés pour observer et écouter…

« Et si cela était, Brandburgy ? Si j'étais une tapette ? Et si c'était TON cul qui m'intéressait ? Et si je rêvais de te défoncer encore et encore ton joli petit fion étroit et tout bien serré… Huuuum… Ce doit être bon…» dit-il, d'une voix suave, en passant lentement sa grande main dans le dos de Brandburgy pour aller lui caresser et masser doucement les fesses.

Brandburgy ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il est complètement apeuré et sa bouche émet un hoquet étranglé. Mais déjà, Ron se redresse, la mine dégoûtée, non sans retenir le Serpentard par sa cravate.

« Ah ! Non ! C'est vrai !… J'oubliais !… Ce serait trop risqué. Je pourrais y perdre mes généreux et précieux attributs à cause de tes… Comment dis-tu, Peeves ? » s'exclame-t-il, la voix joyeuse, en se tournant vers l'Esprit Frappeur qui croise au dessus de nos têtes sans perdre une miette du spectacle.

Sur son demi-tour, Ron a entraîné Brandburgy qui s'emmêle les pinceaux et serait tombé s'il n'était la forte poigne de Ron qui le retient et le ramène devant lui…

Et Peeves éclate de rire avant d'entamer le couplet de « Brutus le p'tit Merdeux » que quelques-uns de nos amis se font un plaisir de reprendre en cœur avec lui…

Sous les éclats de rire de toute l'assemblée et le regard mortifié et haineux des Pro-Voldemort présents…

Et quand l'Esprit Frappeur s'en va sur une dernière pirouette et un long pet bruyant, chantant encore et encore son couplet à tue-tête, Ron tire brusquement sur la cravate de Brandburgy, le soulevant presque à sa hauteur…

Brandburgy en a les pieds qui battent l'air et le souffle à demi coupé…

« Que ça te serve de leçon Brandburgy ! La prochaine fois, je pourrais être moins cool… Alors arrête de nous emmerder et va jouer avec les enfants de ton âge… » gronde Ron d'une voix sourde et le regard lourd, chargé de menaces.

Brandburgy se liquéfie et devient aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon…

« Bien. Je vois que tu as compris. » déclare Ron en relâchant le Serpentard qui s'effondre à ses pieds.

Et Ron l'enjambe, comme s'il était une vulgaire bouse de Dragon, fendant la foule qui s'écarte pour lui laisser passage. De toute évidence, tout le monde est impressionné.

Et nous en profitons pour nous engouffrer dans son sillage, sans que nul parmi les pro-Voldemort n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche ou ne songe à nous insulter encore…

Ça a du bon, d'avoir un petit ami aussi costaud…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle est plutôt morose, bien que la nouvelle de la confrontation de Ron avec Brandburgy se propage à vitesse Grand V et que cela provoque des rires de-ci, de-là….

Il n'a pas fini de voir des regards moqueurs se poser sur lui, Brutus. Et ça va le mettre en rogne. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré la blague de l'autre soir…

Je crois que nous avons intérêt à faire gaffe…

Mmmm… Oui…

Les Ânes Bâtés nous assassinent du regard. La vengeance ne va certainement pas tarder…

Mais bon. Nous avons des moyens pour les suivre de près et avec un peu de chance nous pourrons contrer tous leurs coups foireux.

Elinor et son frère sont absents. Alice Harris, leur cousine aussi. Je suppose qu'ils sont partis pour les obsèques des parents d'Elinor.

C'est moche ce qui leur arrive. Et le pire, c'est que cela va sûrement se produire encore.

J'avais vraiment la gorge nouée ce matin, quand on a fait le Salut Aux Morts. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pour qui on le fera la prochaine fois…

Je sais que tous les gars et les filles s'inquiètent. Ils ont des parents, des frères et sœurs plus jeunes parfois à la maison…

Moi, si mon père n'était pas à Azkaban, je ne m'inquièterais même pas pour lui… Sûr qu'il se serait pris un ou deux Doloris… Mais après, il aurait participé au massacre des familles des copains…

Alors je suis bien content qu'il soit à Azkaban… Au moins, là-bas, il paye pour le mal qu'il a fait et il ne fait plus de mal aux autres…

Mais bon…

Ce n'est pas l'heure de penser à tout ça… Il faut qu'on aille en cours là.

Un cours de Runes Anciennes avec Babbling. Et elle va me remettre un devoir supplémentaire à faire pour la fin de semaine.

Flûte !

Enfin… J'ai échappé à pire…

Je me lève, me postant auprès de Draco. Blaise nous suit avec les trois autres gars et filles de Serpentard qui ont choisi la même option. Mais au moment où nous passons auprès des pro-Voldemort, ma robe et celle de Draco prennent feu…

Cependant, ni lui, ni moi n'avons le temps de réagir, car aussitôt, Blaise et les autres nous arrosent copieusement.

Et au même moment, il y a Goyle qui surgit de je ne sais où et qui bondit droit sur un Quatrième année pour le soulever du banc tout en lui arrachant sa baguette des mains…

« Que se passe-t-il ici... » gronde la voix du professeur Snape qui arrive dans notre dos.

Les autres s'écartent et le professeur Snape vient constater les dégâts sur ma robe et celle de Draco, puis se tourne vers Goyle.

Goyle empoigne toujours le Quatrième année. Il l'a saisi par la nuque et, à voir la grimace de l'autre, il ne lui fait pas du bien… Et le bout des chaussures du gars effleurent à peine le sol…

Eh, ben !… Entre Weasley et Goyle, les pro-Voldemort ne sont pas à la fête aujourd'hui !…

« Monsieur Goyle. Vous pouvez poser Monsieur Chester par terre et le lâcher. » dit doucement le professeur Snape, de cette voix qui est toujours promesse d'un quart d'heure difficile pour celui qui mérite sa colère.

Goyle repose l'autre et tend la baguette du Chester en question au professeur Snape.

« C'est lui qui a jeté l'Incendio. Vous pouvez vérifier professeur. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'effacer les traces de son forfait… » déclare Goyle, sans ciller une seule fois, d'une voix lente mais… assurée et… qui en impose…

Et ça me laisse sur le cul….

Jamais ! Au grand jamais, je n'avais entendu Goyle faire un tel discours !…

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Depuis quand nous fait-il des phrases complètes ? Et sans manger la moitié de ses mots ? D'où sort-il ce nouveau Goyle ?

Mille Cerbères ! Même physiquement il est changé ! On dirait qu'il a moins de graisse et plus de muscles…

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur Goyle. Dix points pour vos excellents réflexes. Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Malfoy, allez vous changer avant d'aller en cours. Vos camarades excuseront votre retard auprès du professeur Babbling. Les autres, allez immédiatement en classe. Monsieur Chester, suivez-moi ! » ordonne Snape d'un ton glacial.

Alors là, je suis de plus en plus épaté !

Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis le début de notre scolarité que Goyle obtient des points pour notre Maison…

Quant à Chester, je crois qu'il ne va pas être à la fête…

Personne ne demande son reste et tout le monde s'envole plus vite qu'un essaim de mouches qui a senti l'odeur d'une bouse de Dragon fraîche lâchée plus loin…

Draco et moi prenons, en nous hâtant, le chemin des Cachots. Nous sommes suivis de Goyle, Crabbe et Bulstrode qui n'ont pas d'autre classe cet après-midi.

Et ma foi, en les regardant bien, ce n'est pas seulement Goyle qui a changé. Les deux autres aussi…

D'un coup d'œil vers Draco, je lui signifie mon étonnement.

« Nous en reparlerons ce soir » murmure-t-il, remuant à peine les lèvres et regardant droit devant lui.

Alors je ne dis rien. Mais je continue à lorgner du côté des trois autres pour bien noter chaque nouveauté. Et il y en a pas mal…

Incroyable ! Putain ! On nous a changé Goyle, Crabbe et Bulstrode !

Dans le dortoir, Draco et moi nous dépêchons de mettre des vêtements propres et secs, tandis que les autres sont restés en haut, dans la salle commune.

« Veux-tu que nous vous escortions jusqu'à votre salle de classe, Draco ? » demande Goyle, au moment où nous émergeons de l'escalier qui monte des dortoirs Garçons.

Goyle se tient droit comme un i, sérieux comme un Auror à la parade et je le sens prêt à réagir au quart de tour… On dirait un fauve… Crabbe, lui, est assis sur un fauteuil, un carnet et un crayon à la main et nous regarde, la tête un peu penchée, tandis que Bulstrode, assise elle aussi, nous observe avec un petit sourire doux…

Ils me flanquent la chair de poule tellement ils ne sont pas eux…

« Non, merci, Greg. Ça devrait aller. Vous devriez vous mettre à vos devoirs en retard tous les trois. On se voit tout à l'heure. » répond Draco, en leur accordant un grand sourire.

Les trois autres hochent la tête et se dirigent vers le dortoir Garçon…

« J'ai vraiment besoin qu'on m'explique » murmure-je, en passant le mur de notre salle.

« Patience Théo. Et dépêchons-nous. Même si les autres lui ont expliqué la raison de notre retard, Babbling n'est pas patiente et elle risque de nous enlever des points. » répond Draco, en courant à demi vers l'escalier qui monte à hauteur du rez-de-chaussée.

J'accélère, moi aussi, mais à peine ai-je posé le pied sur la première marche, que je vois Draco qui s'effondre en avant. Et j'ai à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il s'est pris un Sort dans le dos, que je m'en prends un moi aussi…

Merde ! Draco aurait dû accepter la proposition de Goyle ! me dis-je, avant de tomber tête en avant sur l'arête d'une marche.

La douleur qui explose sur mon front est tellement aiguë que j'en vois des étoiles avant que tout ne devienne noir…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Souffrance et Folie**

**Draco**

La première chose à laquelle je pense quand je reviens à moi, c'est que j'ai un horrible mal de crâne à en vomir…

Et je vomis…

Mauvaise idée. Des étincelles de douleurs explosent dans ma tête, me vrillant le cerveau et lançant des petits points de lumière qui dansent devant mes yeux …

J'en ai davantage encore le tournis et la nausée…

La seconde chose, à laquelle je pense c'est que je suis vraiment dans une position des plus inconfortables et que je devrais me bouger un peu.

J'essaye aussitôt de me tourner lentement, mais je ne peux pas. Je m'aperçois que je suis allongé sur un sol dur et que je suis saucissonné serré, pieds et poings liés et dans le noir le plus complet…

Et je me souviens.

Je me suis pris un Sort entre les omoplates… On aurait dit que des milliers d'épingles chauffées à blanc venaient de se ficher dans mon dos et puis tout est devenu noir.

Je me suis fais avoir comme un con !

Et Merde ! Théo ! Théo était avec moi !

Où est Théo ?

J'écoute le silence, me concentrant pour faire refluer la douleur dans mon crâne et entendre autre chose que les bourdonnements sourds qu'elle provoque dans mes oreilles…

Je perçois une respiration devant moi…

Théo peut-être… Le seul moyen de le vérifier, c'est de le demander. Alors je déglutis le peu de salive amère et acide que j'ai dans la bouche et je l'appelle en chuchotant.

Il ne répond pas, mais quelqu'un ricane…

C'est un ricanement aigu et fou… Un ricanement de fille…

« Pansy ? » m'enquiers-je, la voix mal assurée

Pour toute réponse, un flambeau s'allume. Il diffuse une lumière tremblotante, à peine suffisante pour repousser les ombres et, au travers des points lumineux qui dansent toujours la sarabande dans mon champ de vision, je distingue difficilement une silhouette sombre, à quelques pas devant moi…

« C'est toi, Pansy ? » m'enquiers-je encore, bien que je sois certain qu'il s'agit bien d'elle…

« Oui, mon Draco ! C'est moi ! Tu m'as reconnue ! J'en suis bien heureuse ! » répond-elle gaiment

Putain ! Pansy !

Nous sommes mardi et il était prévu qu'elle sortirait de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui !… Avec tous les évènements qui se sont produits depuis ce matin, je l'avais oublié…

Merde ! Putain c'est trop con !

Et le plus con, c'est qu'il n'y a personne auprès de la Carte cet après-midi… Toutes celles et ceux qui en ont connaissance sont en classe… Et j'ai laissé le Miroir Magique qui nos relie maintenant en permanence Harry et moi, dans la poche de ma robe brûlée… Alors je ne peux même pas espérer activer le mot de passe pour qu'il entende…

Merde ! Quel con, mais quel con je suis ! On ne nous cherchera pas avant trois heures ! A la fin du cours de Babbling…

Notre cours le plus long de la semaine…

Trois heures !

Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous déjà ici ? Et où est Théo ?

« Où est Théo, Pansy ? » m'enquiers-je, la voix nouée, tout en essayant de réfléchir à ce que je peux faire pour me sortir de ce guêpier.

Mais ma tête est si douloureuse que j'ai bien du mal à aligner deux pensées à la suite…

Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? J'ai dû m'exploser la tête contre une marche… Oui, c'est sûrement ça… Je montais l'escalier quand je me suis fait avoir… Et Théo me suivait…

« Il est là ! Tout sage ! » s'exclame Pansy de sa voix perçante qui me vrille les oreilles et accentue les élancements dans mon crâne lourd et douloureux…

J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est pris dans un étau que quelqu'un s'amuse à serrer lentement, mais sûrement… Ma nuque aussi est compressée… Et dans mon dos, je sens la corde mordre mes poignets et mes mains gonfler…

Pansy a trop serré son Incarcerem…

Un nouveau flambeau s'allume dans un coin et en tournant difficilement ma tête douloureuse, j'aperçois Théo.

Il est debout, contre un mur suintant, ses bras et jambes écartés, pris dans des chaînes…

Oh ! Putain !

Mais où Pansy peut-elle avoir eu une idée pareille ? D'où connaît-elle ce Cachot ? Est-ce qu'il était comme ça ou est-ce elle qui l'a préparé ?

J'ai du mal à y croire…

Pansy ne peut pas avoir élaboré un plan pareil toute seule… C'est impossible…

« Pansy. Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi nous as-tu emmenés ici ? » m'enquiers-je encore.

La faire parler, le plus possible… L'amadouer aussi, pour éviter le pire. Oui, il faut que je l'amadoue, que je l'amène en douceur à nous libérer…

« A Poudlard ! Dans les cachots oubliés de Serpentard ! Je les ai trouvés en suivant Randy Bletchley ! Juste avant qu'il aille dans cette salle de classe avec son paquet de Farces et Attrapes Weasley ! Tu te souviens? C'est toi qui m'avais demandé de le suivre! » s'exclame Pansy, le ton de sa voix aiguë triomphante.

Bien. Au moins nous sommes encore à Poudlard… J'ai crains un instant que nous soyons ailleurs.

« Je vous ai emmenés ici parce que vous êtes de vilains garçons, Draco ! J'ai réfléchi, tu sais, pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie ! Je sais pourquoi vous êtes allés du côté de Potter avec Théodore Nott ! C'est à cause de ces garces ! J'ai bien vu comment Nott regarde la Weasley ! Il veut la baiser ! Et toi aussi tu veux baiser ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de le dire depuis quelques jours ! Et c'est la Granger que tu veux te faire ! Oui ! J'ai bien vu que tu lui fais du charme maintenant ! Tu veux baiser cette sale « Sang de Bourbe » ! Théo et toi, vous voulez enfiler ces sales petites putains ! » s'écrie Pansy, qui s'énerve de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle parle, le visage tordu de colère.

Oh ! Bon sang ! Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi en colère. Ni entendu parler avec autant de vulgarité et de haine !

L'amadouer, il faut que je l'amadoue !

Des excuses… Oui, c'est ça !… Je vais m'excuser pour l'autre jour !…

« Non, Pansy, tu te trompes. Ecoute Pansy. Je regrette de t'avoir si mal parlé ces derniers jours. J'ai été odieux avec toi. J'ai dit n'importe quoi. J'ai menti. Tu n'es pas laide Pansy. Je suis désolé de t'avoir froissée… Et je...» déclare-je, essayant tant bien que mal de maîtriser ma voix mal assurée.

« Tais-toi ! » hurle Pansy, complètement folle de rage, maintenant. « Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu l'as dit ! Tu as dit que tu n'as jamais eu d'affection pour moi ! Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ! Je vais te le faire payer Draco ! Et à lui aussi ! Je vais vous punir tous les deux ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera content de moi ! »

Oh ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin !

Pansy n'est seulement folle de rage ! Elle est folle tout court !

Ses yeux sont tellement enfiévrés de folie que j'en ai les cheveux qui se dressent sur la tête !

Putain ! Comment faire pour nous sortir de là !

Pansy tourne comme un lion en cage. Marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles… Et je n'ose plus lui parler… J'ai l'impression que ce serait l'étincelle qui la ferait exploser.

Et puis j'ai si mal à la tête ! Si mal bordel !

Et pourtant, il faut que je tente encore quelque chose…

« Pansy, s'il te plait…. » dis-je d'une voix douce, presque dans un souffle

« Tais-toi j'ai dit ! » hurle de nouveau Pansy, en s'approchant de moi à grands pas nerveux.

Et elle pointe sa baguette sur moi et je sens toute sa fureur me soulever dans les airs et d'un geste sec, elle me redresse en position debout avant de me coller brutalement au mur, à côté de Théo.

Si brutalement que l'arrière de ma tête explose encore une fois contre les pierres du cachot… Un liquide épais et chaud s'écoule le long de ma nuque… Du sang…

Et Pansy explose de rire…

Un rire froid qui me liquéfie… Le même rire que celui de ma tante Bellatrix…

Elle me libère du Sort et je m'effondre sur le sol, sans moyen de me retenir. Et cette fois c'est mon front qui morfle pour la seconde fois. Je sens le sang qui coule sur mon cou et sur mon visage aussi…

« Oh ! Draco ! Mon pauvre Draco ! Tu as mal ? » s'exclame Pansy, la voix pleine de joie moqueuse et triomphante.

Je ne réponds pas. Fermant les yeux sous la douleur et essayant de rassembler mes idées… Si seulement je pouvais libérer ma main droite, je pourrais peut-être tenter quelque chose…

Mais mes doigts sont gourds et je ne peux en bouger aucun… Mes liens sont trop serrés et je suis trop affaibli aussi… J'ai l'impression qu'une sorte de léthargie me gagne peu à peu…

« Réponds ! » hurle de nouveau Pansy, en pointant sa baguette entre mes deux yeux.

Si je ne réponds pas elle va me tuer, j'en suis sûr !…

« Oui, Pansy… J'ai mal » murmure-je à peine.

« Oh ! Mon pauvre amour ! » s'exclame Pansy d'un ton faussement triste, en se penchant pour venir dégager mon front d'une mèche poisseuse de sang.

Puis elle lève sa main, agitant doucement ses doigts rougis de mon sang devant ses yeux hagards et soudainement elle les lèche avec délectation tout en gloussant de rire…

Et quand ses doigts sont bien nettoyés, elle me regarde en souriant. Un peu de sang a coulé sur son menton et j'ai l'horrible sensation d'être face à un vampire. Et elle me jette un nouveau Sort, qui annule l'Incarcerem, me libérant ainsi de mes liens…

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de me réjouir, car de nouveau elle soulève mon corps et le redresse contre le mur et cette fois, des chaînes sortent des pierres froides et suintantes et viennent s'entortiller autour de mes membres… Et je me retrouve dans la même position que Théo…

Théo qui choisit le même moment pour revenir à lui en gémissant…

Je ne dis rien, retenant mon souffle dans ma poitrine. Conscient qu'au moindre mot de ma part, l'un de nous morflera… Pansy se recule dans l'ombre…

Théo remue faiblement maintenant, faisant tinter ses chaînes et soudainement il ouvre grands ses yeux effrayés…

« Draco ? » appelle-t-il, avant de tourner sa tête vers moi et de m'apercevoir…

Il me regarde bouche bée, et je vois la peur qui se meut en panique… Lui aussi a du sang qui coule depuis son front sur son visage, en un mince filet qui s'égoutte sur sa poitrine, formant une large tâche sombre. Brusquement, il tire de toutes ses forces sur ses chaînes, tentant vainement de se dégager…

« Draco ! Putain ! Réponds-moi ! Dis n'importe quoi mais réponds-moi s'il te plait ! Draco ! » s'écrie-t-il, la voix pleine de sanglots qui me déchirent le cœur.

Le sang, tout le sang qui coule sur mon visage jusque dans mes yeux doit le laisser penser que je suis mort…

« Théo... » murmure-je, pour lui faire savoir que je suis encore en vie.

J'ai la gorge si nouée par le chagrin de le voir ainsi pris au piège uniquement parce qu'il était avec moi et par la terreur profonde que j'éprouve maintenant devant la folie furieuse de Pansy, que je n'arrive plus à parler assez fort et Théo ne m'entend pas…

Et Pansy éclate de son rire fou à glacer les sangs et Théo se fige, tandis qu'elle sort de l'ombre, baguette pointée sur lui.

Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, Théo fixe la baguette menaçante, ses sanglots bloqués dans sa gorge… Pansy s'arrête et le regarde. Elle ne rit plus. Mais elle a un sourire cruel qui déforme ses traits, la faisant paraître plus laide encore… Elle penche la tête vers son épaule d'un coté, puis de l'autre, puis soudain elle s'écrie :

« Endoloris ! »

Et le corps de Théo tout entier se tend sous la douleur et ses cris me déchirent les tympans.

Et cette fois je hurle avec lui !

« Non ! Pansy ! Non ! Arrête ! S'il te plait arrête ! Pansy! »

Et je tente de jeter un Sort sans baguette mais mes doigts sont toujours trop gonflés et gourds d'avoir été ligotés serré.

Le Sort cesse presque aussitôt. Le corps de Théo tressaute et je sens une horrible odeur d'urine et de merde monter jusqu'à mes narines… Ses sphincters se sont relâchés… Et dans mon cerveau prêt à éclater sous la douleur qui le vrille, les souvenirs du vieux Moldu remontent à la surface…

Oh ! Merlin ! Merlin !

Faites que Théo ne se soit pas coupé la langue !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Draco ? Tu es jaloux parce que je ne m'occupe plus de toi ? Il ne faut pas ! Toi aussi je vais te torturer un peu avant de te tuer ! Vous allez souffrir tous les deux ! » s'exclame Pansy, ouvrant de grands yeux de petite fille innocente…

Puis elle m'adresse un grand sourire cruel.

« Endoloris ! » hurle-t-elle encore avec rage et haine

Et mon corps tout entier subit une douleur atroce. L'impression effroyable que des centaines de crampes contractent le moindre de mes muscles, que des mains cruelles tordent mes entrailles et chacun de mes organes…

La douleur est si épouvantable, si insupportable que j'ai envie de mourir… Et je hurle ! Je hurle ! Je hurle toute cette abominable douleur, à m'en casser les cordes vocales !…

Rien, rien ne m'a jamais préparé à cela !…

J'ai l'impression que cela dure une éternité et quand cela cesse enfin, mon corps est pris de tremblements convulsifs… Mes sphincters aussi, se sont relâchés…

Et Pansy rit…

Et Théo pleure doucement…

Et, malgré la douleur qui se prolonge dans toutes les fibres de mon corps, ma main cherche la sienne à tâtons et quand elle la trouve, ses doigts s'écartent pour s'entrelacer aux miens…

Et cela me réconforte…

Nous sommes deux et nous mourrons ensemble…

Et Pansy soudainement s'arrête de rire…

« Tout compte fait, vous n'êtes pas très amusants ! Et vous sentez trop mauvais ! Je vais vous tuer tout de suite ! Voyons, par qui vais-je commencer ? » dit-elle, son index tapotant sa lèvre inférieure, comme si elle réfléchissait avec intensité.

Ses yeux brillent d'une malice malveillante.

« Par Théo ! Tu permets que je t'appelle Théo, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclame-t-elle soudain en sautillant pour venir se placer devant mon ami…

Mes doigts resserrent leur prise sur ceux de Théo qui tente de redresser vaillamment la tête et de faire front avec courage, en plantant son regard dans celui de Pansy.

La baguette de Pansy se lève et elle la pointe vers mon ami :

« Avada… » prononce-t-elle, avant de brusquement tourner sa baguette vers moi.

«…Kedavra ! »

A la dernière seconde sa baguette a de nouveau dévié vers Théo…

Et le monde s'écroule autour de moi…

Et Pansy hurle de son rire fou…

Démoniaque…

OoOoOoo

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	28. L Ombre De La Mort 2

**Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**A Misty, la plus super des super Bêta...**

**...**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**J' ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que**

**le dernier chapitre du Livre II est terminé !**

**Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ça ?**

**OoOoOoo**

**L'ombre De La Mort 2/2**

**Acte 4 : Tortures**

**Draco**

Pansy n'en finit pas de rire…

Et moi je tousse à en crever…

Cette salope a dévié le sort à la toute dernière seconde juste au-dessus de la tête de Théo et sous l'impact, une partie du mur s'est effondré…

Il y a des kilos de poussière en suspension dans l'air et j'ai les poumons en feu…

Théo a été à moitié libéré des chaînes et son corps a brusquement basculé en avant, emportant avec lui un monceau de pierres qui l'écrase à demi… Comme nos doigts sont enlacés, sous le choc de la secousse que sa chute a produite, mon poignet s'est cassé et me fait un mal de chien…

Mais ce n'est pas important… Nous sommes vivants et c'est ce qui compte…

Et je ne veux pas lâcher la main de mon ami…

Mais je sens mes doigts glisser, je n'arrive plus à les serrer autour des siens à cause de la douleur…

Je veux garder le contact avec lui, putain !…

Alors, malgré la souffrance horrible, je serre les dents et je tends mon bras le plus loin que je peux pour maintenir ce contact qui me rassure et me permet de contrôler un peu ma peur, de ne pas céder à la panique face à cette folle furieuse…

Le bras de Théo est suspendu, complètement raide et tourné dans le mauvais sens… Il a l'épaule démise, c'est sûr… Mais ses doigts restent crispés sur les miens… Lui non plus ne veut pas me lâcher. Il doit souffrir le martyre pourtant… D'autant qu'il tousse lui aussi, chaque quinte provoquant des secousses brutales qui se répercutent le long de son bras jusqu'à l'épaule…

Merlin !

Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par venir à notre secours ?

Personne n'a-t-il entendu cette putain d'explosion !

Et faites-la taire ! Merlin ! Faites-la taire !

Je n'en peux plus de l'entendre rire ainsi !

Merlin doit m'entendre car le rire cesse soudainement.

Le monde s'éclaircit, même si je n'y vois pas grand chose à cause du sang à demi coagulé et alourdi de poussière qui me colle à demi les yeux…

Pansy aspire la poussière avec sa baguette, la relèguant dans un coin, sans doute pour mieux pouvoir jouir de sa petite plaisanterie cruelle…

« Je vous ai bien eu, hein ! Vous avez eu peur ! Je veux m'amuser encore avec vous avant de vous tuer ! » s'exclame-t-elle, battant des mains en sautillant comme une folle

Elle rit encore… Examinant attentivement chaque détail du spectacle macabre dont elle est le metteur en scène dérangé…

Et soudain, elle fait une moue dégoûtée…

« Vous êtes tout sale ! Et ça ne va pas du tout ! Vous n'êtes pas bien installés ! Je vais arranger ça ! » s'exclame-t-elle, son visage s'éclairant de nouveau d'un sourire hideux…

En quelques coups de baguettes, elle débarrasse Théo des pierres, puis elle soulève son corps et l'entraîne vers le mur opposé…

Non ! Je ne veux pas être séparé de mon ami !

Mais nos doigts se désunissent et la chaleur quitte mon corps… Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul et misérable qu'en cet instant…

Théo gémit de douleur quand Pansy le dresse de nouveau dos au mur humide, qui, une nouvelle fois, crache des chaînes qui s'entortillent comme un filet du diable autour de sa proie…

Et Pansy contemple son œuvre quelques instants avant de revenir vers moi.

« C'est mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas Draco ? » conclut-elle finalement en revenant vers moi

Elle me libère des chaînes et je tombe à genoux sur les gravats avant de basculer en avant sur mon poignet cassé…

Et la douleur s'élance comme un coup de poignard, se répercutant jusque dans mon épaule et je gémis…

En temps normal, malgré cette douleur, j'aurais bondi sur elle et l'aurais mise à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Mais mon mal de tête, aggravé par le Doloris puis l'explosion, me vrille le cerveau plus que jamais et j'ai l'impression horrible que mes yeux vont jaillir de leurs orbites. Je suis tout engourdi et aucun de mes muscles ne répond correctement, encore tremblants et douloureux du Sort Impardonnable que j'ai reçu, il y a quelques minutes…

Une seconde plus tard, je suis aux côtés de Théo… Nos positions sont inversées cependant, ce qui nous permet de joindre, sans douleur supplémentaire pour mon poignet cassé et son épaule démise, nos mains qui se cherchent avec avidité…

En quête éperdue de réconfort et d'amitié dans ce moment de terreur pure et de souffrance…

Me concentrer sur cela et uniquement sur cela… Oublier la peur et la douleur pour ne retenir que cela… Cette chaleur qui permet de garder un espoir ténu de nous en sortir…

Même si je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons faire… Mon poignet droit est cassé… Je ne peux plus espérer faire un peu de Magie sans baguette… Et quand bien même, aurais-je eu assez d'énergie pour tenter de le faire ?

« Vous êtes trop mignons comme ça tous les deux ! Mais vous êtes encore trop sales ! Et vous sentez trop mauvais avec vos vêtements tout crottés ! » s'exclame Pansy de sa voix de crécelle grinçante et glacée

Elle agite sa baguette et le froid glacial du mur humide s'insinue aussitôt dans chacun de mes os…

Elle nous a foutu à poil cette garce !

Et elle éclate de rire !

Elle s'approche de nous, nous jette un Sort de Nettoyage, puis nous arrose à grande eau fraîche, en riant aux éclats…

Je suis glacé et je tremble. Théo aussi.

Pansy s'approche encore, lorgnant nos entrejambes recroquevillés par le froid, la peur et la douleur…

« Alors c'est ça un kiki ! Qu'est-ce que c'est laid ! Et c'est tout petit ! C'est tout mou aussi ! » s'exclame-t-elle en osant toucher nos sexes du bout des doigts, soulevant nos pénis entre son pouce et son index pour examiner nos testicules.

Et la rage me monte…

Comment cette putain de garce ose-t-elle nous toucher ! Si je le pouvais, je lui éclaterais la face d'un bon coup de genou…

Pansy s'enhardit. Elle éclaire notre sexe et nous palpe plus franchement, serrant la verge, dégageant le prépuce, pétrissant les testicules. Passant de mon sexe à celui de Théo puis du sexe de Théo au mien.

On dirait qu'elle nous compare comme si nous étions de la marchandise…

« Ils ne sont pas pareils vos kikis ! C'est normal ? Et pourquoi la peau du bout elle est trop longue ? C'est drôle quand on tire dessus ! En dessous ce n'est pas de la même couleur ! C'est fin et c'est tout doux ! Et vous avez aussi une boule plus grosse que l'autre ! Le kiki de Théo est un peu plus long mais plus fin que le tien Draco ! » babille-t-elle, de sa voix haut perchée

Je sens les doigts de Théo se crisper sur les miens…

Lui non plus n'apprécie pas ce contact et ce traitement odieux qu'elle nous inflige…

Elle nous viole… C'est le sentiment que j'ai…

Et le pire, c'est quand elle vient carrément nous renifler en fronçant le nez…

J'ai envie de hurler et de gerber ! Oh ! Putain ! Comme je voudrais pouvoir lui éclater sa face de chienne !

Puis sa voix me transperce de nouveau les tympans pour aller me perforer le cerveau en ondes qui se répercutent indéfiniment dans ma boîte crânienne…

« Comment ça fait quand ça bande un kiki ? C'est vrai que ça grandit et que ça grossit ? Mon frère a dit à son copain qu'il adore quand une fille lèche et suce son kiki ! Il dit que ça le fait devenir tout gros et dur rien que d'y penser ! Je veux voir ce que ça fait ! Alors je vais lécher et sucer ton kiki Draco ! » déclare-t-elle avec un sourire radieux qui m'horrifie et m'enrage davantage

Jamais ! Jamais la bouche de cette folle ne touchera mon sexe ! Plutôt mourir, bordel !

« Va te faire foutre Pansy ! » réussis-je à siffler d'une voix sourde…

Pansy écarquille les yeux et la fureur leur confère un éclat plus dangereux que jamais…

« Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Draco ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton lourd de menaces, les narines palpitantes et les lèvres pincées de colère

« J'ai dit : Va te faire foutre Pansy ! Tu pourrais me sucer jusqu'à la fin des temps que jamais je ne banderai pour toi ! Plutôt mourir ! » siffle-je encore, les mâchoires contractée de fureur.

Pansy hurle.

Un hurlement douloureux et enragé de forcenée…

Et un Sort fuse de sa baguette…

Un fouet déchire la peau de mon ventre et de ma poitrine…

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

Mais je serre les dents et je ne crie pas… Je ne veux pas lui donner ce plaisir…

Ma main serre la main de Théo qui presse doucement la mienne… Pour me soutenir…

Pansy frappe, encore et encore ! Et chaque coup est plus douloureux, comme une morsure tranchante qui entame profondément ma chair… Et mon corps se contracte sous les coups, mes muscles se tendent et crient de douleur mais je ne cède pas et ma bouche reste scellée…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fatigue et s'arrête. Essoufflée et échevelée…

« Et toi tu le soutiens n'est-ce pas ! » s'exclame-t-elle quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard en regardant Théo avec une fureur renouvelée.

Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps…

Et la garce folle jette un autre Maléfice qui laisse des traces de brûlures profondes sur le corps de mon ami… On dirait qu'il a été brûlé au fer rouge sur les bras, les jambes, le ventre et le torse… Peut-être même aussi sur le dos…

Les yeux de Théo se révulsent sous la douleur, mais lui non plus ne flanche pas…

Alors elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi et m'assène un nouveau Doloris…

Et la douleur intolérable, atroce, abominable s'empare de mon corps et je me tends à faire craquer tous mes tendons…

Pitié !… S'il vous plait Merlin ! Pitié !

Qu'on en finisse !

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

15H15…

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que Babbling raconte depuis tout à l'heure et mon œil dérive toutes les deux minutes maxi sur la pendule…

Mais qu'est-ce que foutent Draco et Théo ?

Il y a presque deux heures, que le cours a commencé…

Ils auraient dû logiquement arriver, il y a une heure et demie, compte tenu de leur passage forcé par les Cachots…

Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer encore ? D'autres mauvaises nouvelles ?

L'évasion de Lucius Malfoy et de Nott père a peut-être été découverte…

Mortes Couilles !

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Il faut que je sache !

Une excuse, vite, il me faut une excuse pour m'absenter…

Mais avec Babbling ça ne va pas être du gâteau. Elle est plus méfiante qu'un chat sauvage et ne lâche pas facilement les élèves…

Il faut que je sois malade et que ça se voit pour qu'elle me laisse partir… Et encore, elle vérifiera que je suis passé par l'infirmerie… Oui, je vais être obligé d'en passer par-là…

Et merde ! Pomfresh est capable de me garder !

Crotte de bique !… Je tente le coup !… Je me sauverai de l'infirmerie s'il le faut. Et si Babbling ne me croit pas, je pars du cours quand même… Et puis merde pour l'infirmerie !

Tant pis pour la retenue et les points en moins…

J'ai un trop mauvais pressentiment tout à coup, faut que j'aille aux nouvelles !…

Allez Blaise ! Fiche-toi un Sort pour vomir un bon coup !… Ce sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

Et puis casse-toi vite fait…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

C'est l'enfer…

Merlin nous sommes en enfer !

Je ne compte plus les tortures que j'ai subies ! Elle m'a brûlé, arraché les ongles, découpé des lambeaux de chairs, fouetté, jeté des Doloris et tout mon corps n'est plus que plaies et souffrance, comme celui de Draco qui en a subit tout autant…

Draco, qui n'en finit pas de hurler sous le Troisième ou quatrième Doloris qu'il se prend et je ne peux rien pour l'aider…

Et je hurle avec lui…

Je supplie Pansy de s'arrêter comme il l'a fait pour moi tout à l'heure mais elle n'arrête pas…

Elle est folle ! Merlin elle est folle !

Et soudain la main de Draco dans la mienne devient molle…

Il ne bouge plus…

Son corps est complètement arqué dans les chaînes qui l'emprisonnent mais il ne hurle plus et ses yeux sont complètement révulsés…

Oh ! Merlin ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait, faites qu'il se soit seulement évanoui !

Pansy s'approche de nous…

Ses yeux flamboient toujours de rage.

Elle soulève la tête de Draco par les cheveux et la laisse retomber avec une moue dépitée.

« Petite nature ! Tout compte fait ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il ne veuille pas m'épouser ! Il n'est pas bien résistant ! Voyons si tu es capable d'endurer davantage ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Elle lève sa baguette et je me prépare à la douleur.

Mais je m'effondre soudainement en avant sur le sol. Mon épaule blessée heurte durement les dalles de pierres, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus mal…

Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est d'avoir perdu la chaleur de la main de mon ami…

Pansy s'approche de moi et me retourne sur le dos avant de me flanquer un grand coup de pied sur le visage. Mon nez et ma mâchoire craquent et je vois des étoiles… Si seulement je pouvais m'évanouir moi aussi !

La folle s'acharne à nouveau sur moi… Elle me roue de coup, puis elle prend l'une des grosses pierres qui se sont détachées du mur tout à l'heure et la jette de toute sa hauteur et de toutes ses forces sur ma poitrine… Une de mes côtes se brise et me transperce le poumon… J'ai d'abord le souffle coupé, puis une toux atroce me secoue tout entier et je crache du sang…

Pansy rit… La folle rit d'un rire à glacer le sang des démons de l'enfer…

« Tu n'es pas bien solide toi non plus ! Je vais tout te casser ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avant de lever sa baguette encore une fois…

Cette fois elle use d'un Maléfice pour me briser les jambes… A deux reprises… Le tibia puis l'os de la cuisse éclatent sous le Sort et des esquilles chauffées à blancs traversent ma chair. Et la douleur se répercute jusque dans mon cœur qui bondit et se contracte si fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir…

Mais je ne meurs pas… Et le Maléfice est renouvelé encore… Et je hurle à nouveau, mais c'est un gargouillis de sang qui sort de ma bouche… Ma vue se brouille…

Pitié, Merlin !

Que la Mort vienne m'emporter, j'accueillerai son ombre avec plaisir !…

Mais la mort ne vient pas…

Et Draco revient à lui… Il gémit… Il m'appelle…

Elle le libère de ses chaînes et le calvaire de mon ami recommence…

Que Merlin ait pitié de lui, s'il n'a pas pitié de moi !

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Je fonce dans le couloir vers les premières toilettes que je trouve…

Babbling a cru à mon malaise et je n'ai plus qu'à jeter le contresort qui mettra fin à mes vomissements…

Bordel ! Encore faut-il que je réussisse à le prononcer…

Je m'y prends à trois reprises avant de réussir…

Et je fonce derechef dans les couloirs…

La cloche sonne 15H30.

Trente secondes plus tard, des élèves sortent d'une classe et je m'en prends un de plein fouet…

« Blaise ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ? On dirait que tu as le diable aux trousses ! » s'exclame Harry, l'air joyeux.

« Draco et Théo ! Ils ne sont pas arrivés au cours de Babbling ! » réponds-je précipitamment.

Harry pâlit et m'empoigne pour m'entraîner à sa suite vers un couloir latéral. Ron, Hermione et Neville nous suivent dans les premières toilettes venues. Il sort un Miroir Magique et je me sens à demi-soulagé. Il va contacter Draco…Et même si Draco ne peut pas répondre, nous entendrons ce qui se passe…

Mais nous n'entendons rien…

Il fait complètement noir dans le Miroir et il n'y a pas un seul son…

Putain !

Harry pâlit davantage encore et se précipite vers la porte.

« La Carte… » dit-il simplement.

Nous courons tous à sa suite et après un dédale de petits couloirs, nous nous engouffrons soudainement derrière un rideau pourpre.

Les passages internes…

Nous courrons à toute vitesse, suivant la corde qui nous mène directement dans notre QG. Il est désert quand nous arrivons. Tout le monde est en cours cet après-midi…

Harry se dirige sans attendre vers la Carte et nous avec…

« Merde !… Je ne les vois nulle part !… Il faut aller chercher Parrain et Marraine ! » s'exclame-t-il après cinq bonnes minutes de recherches, en fonçant vers la porte.

« Harry stop ! Tu ne peux pas sortir par-là comme ça ! » l'arrête Ron d'une voix impérieuse, avant de poursuivre : « Une seconde veux-tu ! Neville, Hermione, passez par les couloirs internes pour aller chercher Madame De Paimpont. Nous nous rejoignons tous chez Dumbledore. Blaise tu sors le premier. Harry et moi, nous te suivons en faisant la chaîne ! Harry, nous nous Désillusionnons jusque devant la salle de classe du professeur Snape. On ne s'affole pas. On signale juste une urgence et rien d'autre. »

Un hochement de tête plus tard, Neville et Hermione s'engouffrent dans les passages et je me positionne devant la porte. Une seconde plus tard, je sors, direction la salle de classe du professeur Snape.

Il nous faut moins de deux minutes pour y arriver.

Et, sans frapper à la porte, Harry entre.

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais votre présence est requise d'urgence chez le Directeur, professeur. » dit-il, d'une voix plutôt neutre, malgré sa pâleur mortelle et le tremblement de ses mains.

« Allez dire au professeur Dumbledore que j'arrive immédiatement Monsieur Potter. » répond aussitôt le professeur Snape, sans sourciller un seul instant.

Aussi sec, nous tournons les talons et nous précipitons en sens inverse pour reprendre les raccourcis des passages internes…

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Nom d'un Scrout à Pétard ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

« Vous avez entendu ! La classe est finie ! Eteignez le feu sous les chaudrons et rangez vos affaires. Les Serpentards rentrent immédiatement dans leur salle commune. Vous avez exactement trente secondes pour le faire. Je saurais si un seul d'entre vous n'y est pas retourné ou était en retard. Les Gryffondors rentrent dans leur tour sans lambiner. Mademoiselle Weasley, avant de partir, je vous saurais gré de vider tous les chaudrons. Exécution ! » gronde le professeur Snape d'un ton glacial et très sec.

Aussitôt c'est la débandade et tout le monde se précipite vers la porte que le professeur Snape claque sur le dernier sorti. Il tend la main en venant vers moi et je comprends qu'il m'a retenue pour que je puisse lui remettre la fameuse boîte que j'ai dans la poche depuis ce matin. Je la sors et il la prend s'en arrêter, se dirigeant vers son bureau.

« Laissez les chaudrons, je m'en occupe plus tard. » dit-il avant de sortir de la salle de classe.

Je comprends qu'il va prendre un raccourci.

Et qu'il vaut mieux que je ne m'attarde pas. Les couloirs ne sont pas sûrs par ici…

Zut ! J'aurais dû faire signe à Colin et Sophie de m'attendre…

Je finis de ranger mes effets dans mon sac, fourrant tout n'importe comment, puis je file très vite, direction la tour de Gryffondor.

Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui se passe et c'est encore le meilleur endroit pour avoir quelques bribes d'informations ou de rumeurs…

Je commence à monter quatre à quatre l'escalier qui rejoint le rez-de-chaussée, quand mon pied glisse et que je trébuche. Ma main rencontre quelque chose de collant et tout poisseux.

Oh ! Beurk !

On dirait des crachats gluants à demi séchés. Il fait toujours si sombre dans ces couloirs, qu'on voit à peine ses genoux. Alors des crachats…

Je ramène ma main devant mes yeux pour vérifier et…

Oh ! Merde ! On dirait plutôt du sang !

Je me penche et mes yeux scrutent le sol… Il y a une petite flaque de sang à demi coagulé et des traces de sang encore sur les marches, là où j'ai posé le pied… Et des gouttelettes coagulées mais fraîches encore. Je prends ma baguette et je fais de la lumière. Je suis les gouttelettes du regard et je m'aperçois qu'elles s'enfoncent de nouveau vers les Cachots…

Mon propre sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines…

Ça doit être ça, l'urgence… Quelqu'un a dû se faire attaquer…

Mon cœur se serre…

Et c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je veux savoir où mènent les gouttelettes de sang. Si c'est vers la salle commune des Serpentards, je ferais demi-tour vite fait…

Mais elles ne mènent pas à la salle commune…

Elles mènent vers un autre couloir étroit et plus sombre encore… Je le suis sur cinquante pas environ et je suis obligée de m'arrêter.

Flûte !… Une impasse !…

C'est tout de même curieux…

Je regarde bien partout et je m'aperçois qu'il y a un léger renfoncement sur le côté gauche. Je tâte la pierre, puis en examine le contour… C'est un mécanisme d'ouverture, j'en suis certaine… Alors j'appuie dessus de toutes mes forces, mais ça ne veut pas marcher…

« Par Salazar ! Je t'aurais ! » murmure-je… Et là ça marche…

Il y avait un mot de passe… Le plus banal qui soit…

Il n'y a pas à dire ! Ces Serpentards, aucune imagination !

Le mur s'entrouvre. Je me faufile sur le côté, prenant soin de glisser un livre entre les deux pans, pour en empêcher la fermeture… Il ne manquerait plus que je reste coincée derrière l'impasse…

Il y a un autre couloir sombre derrière. Plus sombre que dans l'intérieur du cul d'un Troll dirait Ron… Et, alors que je m'apprête à forcer la lumière de ma baguette, un hurlement de douleur à glacer le sang se fait entendre…

Je lâche mon sac par terre et je me précipite vers le cri…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Oh ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin !

Draco ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui fait !

Je me tourne péniblement sur le côté pour essayer de voir mon ami… Mais mon corps refuse de suivre… Et mes yeux gonflés par les coups de pied qu'elle m'a encore donnés juste avant de retourner une nouvelle fois sa hargne furieuse sur Draco, ne me permettent plus de voir assez sur les côtés…

J'ai trop mal… Merlin ! J'ai mal ! Si mal !

Mon cœur bat la chamade… A cause de la douleur… A cause de la terreur qui me tord les tripes… Et puis, j'ai du mal à respirer…

Chaque inspiration est une brûlure de plus en plus insupportable et je me noie petit à petit avec mon propre sang…

Draco cesse de hurler… Il gémit maintenant… Je voudrais seulement pouvoir tourner la tête vers lui mais je n'y arrive pas…

Et tout à coup, une nouvelle douleur horrible me traverse de part en part… Mon corps est soulevé et projeté contre le mur… Le choc se répercute dans mes membres brisés à me faire hurler…Et je tombe sur le côté…

Je veux mourir, Merlin ! Je veux mourir !

Qu'elle m'achève cette folle ! Qu'elle m'achève !

J'ai trop mal ! Trop mal !

« J'en ai assez ! Cette fois je vais vraiment te tuer Théo ! Et après, ce sera le tour de Draco ! » s'exclame la folle

Merci, Merlin, mon calvaire est fini !…

Je regrette seulement de ne pouvoir tenir la main de Draco… Je me sentirais moins seul pour partir…

Et puis, je m'aperçois que Draco est là, devant moi… Et il est dans un sale état le pauvre… Et je dois être dans le même… Tout son corps n'est que plaies. Sa respiration est sifflante, saccadée. Il a un œil complètement fermé et l'autre ne vaut guère mieux… Mais à la petite lueur qui brille, je sais qu'il me regarde… Et je vrille mon regard au sien…

A bientôt mon ami. Nous nous reverrons là haut. Je me sens moins seul de mourir en ta compagnie. Voudrais-je pouvoir lui dire.

Dans un brouillard, j'entends la voix de Pansy… Voilà, c'est terminé. Elle prononce le Maléfice De la Mort…

Mais la lumière verte ne me frappe pas, cette fois non plus…

Il y a eu du bruit dans le couloir et Parkinson a sursauté et s'est brusquement retournée.

Son Avada explose à demi la porte qui s'est soudainement entrouverte et Pansy hurle de rage…

« Petite garce ! Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! » hurle-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Des Sorts fusent… A leur lueur, je vois une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille…

Ginny !

Ginny ! Ma Ginny est là ! Elle est venue pour nous sauver !

Et je me sens horrifiée tout aussitôt ! Elle risque de se faire tuer par la folle !

Je voudrais pouvoir lui hurler de partir, de fuir loin d'ici, mais encore une fois, seul le gargouillis d'un petit flot de sang sort de ma gorge…

« Ne rêve pas, Parkinson ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! C'est moi qui vais t'avoir ! Et tu iras pourrir à Azkaban sale peste ! » s'écrie ma Ginny d'une voix assurée

Les Sorts fusent encore et encore, projetant des ombres mouvantes puis se perdent sur les murs, projetant des éclats de pierres !…

Ginny, ma Ginny ! J'ai peur, Merlin ! J'ai peur !

Protégez-là !

Au prix d'un effort surhumain et d'une douleur atroce, je réussis à me relever un peu en appuyant mon dos sur le mur.

Ginny se déplace très vite et ses tirs sont précis mais, galvanisée par sa folie, Parkinson les détourne. Soudain, Ginny trébuche sur une pierre qui traîne sur le sol et la folle en profite pour lui jeter un Maléfice.

Ginny s'écroule et mon cœur rate un battement…

Mais Ginny se roule par terre pour échapper aux autres Sorts de la folle furieuse et sur un bond prodigieux elle se relève et plonge sur Pansy qui se la reçoit sur l'estomac… Et Ginny frappe !

Elle frappe avec son poing et de toutes ses forces !

« Je ! Vais ! Te ! Refaire ! Le ! Portrait ! Saleté ! » assène-t-elle en cognant encore et encore…

Ginny, ma Ginny se bat comme un mauvais garçon et je la trouve magnifiquement belle et merveilleuse !

Puis elle se relève, casse la baguette de Parkinson en deux puis appelle la sienne et ligote son adversaire…

Et elle se précipite vers nous et se laisse tomber à genou…

« Oh ! Merlin ! Draco ! Théo ! Oh ! Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ! » s'exclame-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son beau visage…

Elle retire sa robe et en couvre Draco. Puis, elle tourne la tête et avise nos vêtements. Elle plonge la main dedans et en retire une robe qu'elle nettoie et sèche en deux coups de baguette et elle m'en couvre avec douceur…

Et ça me réchauffe le cœur qu'elle prenne ainsi soin de moi…

Elle sanglote sans cesser de nous parler, prenant doucement nos mains dans les siennes, nous encourageant à garder nos yeux ouverts, …

Mais je sens mes forces me quitter…

Je vais mourir…

Mais je suis heureux parce qu'elle est là…

Je suis heureux de savoir que la dernière image que j'emporterai sera son visage, que le dernier son que j'entendrai sera sa voix, que la dernière sensation que je ressentirai sera la chaleur de sa main sur la mienne…

Mon vertige s'accentue et je me sens vaguement flotter…

Le son de sa voix se fait de plus en plus lointain…

Et mes yeux se ferment…

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Oh non ! Merlin ! Non !

Théo !

Respire ! Respire ! Théo ! S'il te plait respire !

Je sanglote et ma main part à la recherche de la carotide de Théo…

Un souffle ! Un tout petit souffle ! Faites qu'il reste un petit souffle Merlin !

Je trouve le pouls, il est très faible et irrégulier… Mes Potions ! Je cherche vite mes Potions dans la poche de ma robe.

« Théo… » murmure à peine Draco.

« Il est vivant Draco… Il est vivant.. » réponds-je précipitamment en sortant ma pochette Magique.

Je fouille dedans, les mains tremblantes… Je prends deux fioles que je débouche vite fait, forçant Théo à en boire le contenu avec un Sort que Madame Pomfresh m'a appris… Une Potion de Régénération Sanguine et une autre pour stopper les hémorragies internes…

Faites que ça marche Merlin ! Faites que ça marche !

La respiration de Draco siffle…

Je cherche sa robe et sa pochette. Je lui donne les mêmes Potions qu'à Théo. Plus une contre la douleur puisqu'il n'a pas perdu connaissance lui. Je ne sais pas si elle est assez puissante, mais même si elle ne fait qu'atténuer un peu sa souffrance, ce sera toujours ça de gagné pour lui…

Il est si mal en point ! Ils sont si mal en point tous les deux !

Je ne peux pas rester là, à les regarder mourir sans rien faire d'autre…

« Tiens le coup, Draco, s'il te plait, tiens le coup ! Je vais aller chercher du secours… J'emmène Parkinson et je ramène du monde… » lui dis-je en commençant à me lever.

« Non… » exhale Draco, en m'agrippant le poignet, avant de se mettre à tousser horriblement.

« Il le faut Draco ! Vous avez besoin de soins d'urgence tous les deux… Je reviens vite, c'est promis ! » lui assure-je, doucement.

Il me fixe de son œil à demi ouvert plein de détresse puis relâche ma main… Et j'ai l'horrible sentiment de l'abandonner…

Mon cœur est tellement serré dans ma poitrine que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir moi aussi…

Et puis ma jambe s'engourdit.

Je ne sais pas quel Maléfice je me suis pris, mais c'est sûrement quelque chose de très mauvais… Et je pense à Gary, l'ami de Bill… Et si c'était le Maléfice de son père que Parkinson m'a jeté ? Ma seule chance de survivre sera alors que je trouve le professeur Snape…

« Je reviens vite, Draco. Je te promets, je reviens vite ! Je vous le promets à tous les deux ! » souffle-je, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues.

Draco me fait un faible signe de la tête qu'il a compris, mais cet effort lui coûte vraiment et il tousse… Il tousse encore et encore et il a l'air de tellement souffrir que cela me déchire encore une fois le cœur… Et je lui prends la main pour lui donner un peu de ma force et de ma chaleur… Pour qu'il sache que je suis encore auprès de lui…

Et puis doucement, le silence revient… L'œil de Draco brille de larmes et toute sa détresse transparaît… Il a mal !… Si mal !…

Et son œil se révulse dans son orbite à plusieurs reprises, s'éteignant doucement puis sa paupière se ferme… Et sa main dans la mienne devient toute molle…

Oh ! Merlin non !

Je pars à la recherche de son pouls… Tout comme celui de Théo il est faible et irrégulier…

La vie les quitte tout doucement…

Je dois aller chercher du secours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Je me lève péniblement, mais ma jambe refuse de suivre… Et l'autre flanche aussi !

Je m'effondre sur le sol, à trois pas de Draco… Et je sanglote derechef…

Merlin ! Nous allons mourir ici tous les trois !

Ramper… Je ne peux pas marcher mais je peux ramper !… Oui, je peux ramper !…

Je peux endormir la folle et aller jusqu'aux Cachots !… Il y aura bien un Rebelle dans la salle commune qui pourra nous aider !…

C'est la seule solution qui se présente à moi et je commence à ramper vers le coin où j'ai laissé Parkinson…

Mais quand je la rejoins, ses liens se sont relâchés et elle pointe une baguette entre mes deux yeux…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Nous passons en courant devant Rusard qui nous hurle dessus qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs…

Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre !

Mon frère et Théo ont disparu…Disparu putain !

Alors son règlement il peut se le foutre au cul !

La gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau du Directeur est en vue et je jette le mot de passe à voix haute sans attendre d'être auprès d'elle… Tant pis si quelqu'un d'autre l'a entendu, le professeur Dumbledore n'aura qu'à en changer…

L'escalier en colimaçon qui tourne sur son pas de vis s'ouvre et nous n'avons pas besoin de nous arrêter quand nous arrivons à sa hauteur. Nous nous engouffrons dans l'ouverture et montons l'escalier quatre à quatre.

La porte est entrouverte et je l'ouvre à la volée.

« Draco et Théo ont disparu ! » m'écrie-je aussitôt.

« Expliquez-moi ce que vous savez. » demande le Directeur, en se calant dans son fauteuil.

Blaise raconte rapidement le peu qu'il sait. Nous précisons aussi que nous sommes allés examiner la Carte et que nous n'avons aperçu Draco et Théo nulle part. Et que les professeurs De Paimpont et Snape devraient arriver incessamment.

Dès que nous nous taisons, le professeur Dumbledore se lève et se dirige vers un guéridon à l'apparence fragile. Il prend dessus une petite et fine tige en or et en frappe une clochette de cristal, suspendue à une voûte d'argent délicatement ciselé. La clochette tinte à peine… Je me demande à quoi ça sert…

Il réveille ensuite les portraits faussement endormis des Anciens Directeurs et leur demande d'aller se renseigner auprès des autres tableaux dans les couloirs.

Il a à peine terminé de donner ses ordres, que Parrain et Marraine arrivent par un passage interne avec Neville et Hermione.

Nous leur disons ce que nous savons à eux aussi et Parrain blêmit.

« Il faut espérer qu'ils soient encore dans le château. » dit-il, avant d'ajouter : « Avez-vous essayé un Sort de Localisation ? »

Je m'apprête à lui dire que non, nous n'y avons pas pensé, mais Marraine me devance.

« J'ai essayé. Mais cela ne fonctionne pas. » répond-elle, l'air profondément attristé et inquiète

J'ai l'impression que tout mon sang se retire de mon visage…

« Alors ils ne sont plus dans le château ? » demande Blaise, terriblement pâle lui aussi.

« Ce n'est pas dit. Il y a des endroits du château qui ne sont pas accessibles avec un Sort de Localisation. Des lieux protégés… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, l'air de réfléchir aux autres possibilités qui s'offrent à nous pour trouver mon frère et Théo.

« Alors il n'y a qu'à aller voir dans ces endroits ! » déclare Ron, déjà prêt à partir

« Hélas, nous ne les connaissons pas tous. Le château recèle bien des mystères et on peut y vivre toute sa vie sans apprendre tout de ses secrets. » affirme cependant notre Directeur avec un soupir las.

« On peut au moins aller voir dans ceux qui sont connus. » réplique Ron, que je sens aussi tendu que moi.

Au même moment, les fantômes des quatre Maisons arrivent dans le bureau. Blaise grimace quand celui du Baron Sanglant le traverse.

Ça devait être pour ça, la clochette. Pour les appeler.

« Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott ont disparu. Nous avons besoin que vous alliez à leur recherche. La dernière fois qu'ils ont été vus, ils allaient vers les Cachots. Ils devaient se rendre ensuite dans la salle de classe du professeur Babbling » explique le professeur Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, les fantômes s'en vont, traversant les murs dans les quatre directions.

« Tout comme les portraits, ils vont chercher pour nous, avec tous les fantômes et Peeves… Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. » déclare notre Directeur, avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir et à prendre un thé bien fort…

Il a raison, bien entendu, et je le sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Attendre assis dans un fauteuil ne me convient pas…

Cela me ronge les sangs de me sentir aussi inutile et impuissant…

Et cela engage mon cerveau à imaginer tous les pires scénarii…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

J'aurais dû donner l'alerte avant !

Je suis trop con putain ! J'ai perdu du temps !

J'aurais dû dire à Babbling que ce n'était pas normal que Draco et Théo n'arrivent pas et les recherches seraient peut-être terminées…

Et Draco et Théo seraient ici, avec nous…

Merlin ! Faites qu'il ne leur soit pas arrivé malheur !

Putain ! Où peuvent-ils être ? Avec qui ? L'Espion de Poudlard ?

Pourvu qu'il ne les ait pas emmenés pour les livrer à Voldemort !

« Personne n'a pu pénétrer dans le château sans que nous en soyons avertis, il y a des alarmes sur toutes les entrées possibles. Il s'agit donc d'une affaire interne. Si Draco et Théo ont été enlevés, c'est par quelqu'un qui se trouvait ici. » déclare Ron, comme s'il réfléchissait tout haut.

« Et s'ils s'étaient perdus dans les passages internes ? Ils ont peut-être voulu prendre ces raccourcis pour arriver plus vite en cours ! » s'exclame soudain Neville.

« C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas négliger. Et les fantômes vont explorer tous les tunnels qu'ils connaissent. Une chose est certaine : s'ils ont été enlevés, ils ne sont pas encore arrivés au Manoir Malfoy. Nous le saurions. Quant à une introduction dans le Château par quelqu'un de l'extérieur, ne la négligeons pas non plus. Comme l'affirme Albus, il y a des secrets que nous ne connaissons pas… D'autres peuvent cependant les connaître…» affirme ma prof de DCFM.

Et bordel, ça me fout les glandes encore davantage !

« Une absence irrégulière en cours a-t-elle été signalée ? » s'enquiert soudain Hermione, la mine défaite.

« Nous allons le savoir tout de suite. » affirme le professeur Dumbledore en se levant pour prendre un épais livre.

Il l'ouvre et l'examine attentivement, son index droit suivant chaque ligne avec application

Mais j'ai peu d'espoir. Si c'est l'Espion de Poudlard qui a enlevé Draco et Théo, il ne l'a certainement pas fait alors qu'il avait classe… Il serait grillé sinon et ce n'est certainement pas son intérêt…

« Non, pas d'absence irrégulière… Juste ceux qui sont à l'infirmerie. » constate notre Directeur…

« Oh ! Merlin ! Parkinson ! Elle doit sortir aujourd'hui !» s'exclame soudain Harry, exprimant tout haut ce qui me venait justement à l'esprit.

Et si c'est elle, putain ! Si c'est elle qui a attaqué mes amis !

Le Directeur ouvre aussitôt une autre page de son livre.

« Pompom l'a autorisée à sortir peu avant le déjeuner. Et elle n'était pas en classe cet après-midi. » révèle-t-il, d'une voix lugubre…

Ses yeux bleus brillent d'une lueur que je ne leur ai jamais vue… J'en ai un frisson qui remonte tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Oh ! Merde ! Non ! C'est elle ! Oh ! Non ! Elle les a tués ! C'est pour cela qu'ils n'apparaissent pas sur la Carte ! » s'écrie Harry l'air bouleversé et paniqué.

« Non, Harry ! Ne dis pas ça ! » s'exclame aussitôt Ron, en venant le prendre dans ses bras et en le serrant contre lui.

Harry s'accroche à lui, tandis que Ron prend son visage à deux mains et plante son regard dans le sien avant de poursuivre d'une voix douce mais ferme :

« On va les retrouver, Harry ! Je te jure qu'on va les retrouver même s'il faut démonter le château pierre après pierre ! Calme-toi, respire et calme-toi, bébé… On va aller dans les Cachots et on va chercher Parkinson sur la Carte. Si elle n'y est pas, alors nous saurons qu'ils sont avec elle. Sinon, nous l'interrogerons… »

Et Harry se calme… et hoche la tête pour acquiescer…

Et moi je prends conscience de ce que Ron vient de dire… Du regard qu'il a sur Harry… Du regard que Harry a pour lui…

Merlin…

Ils ne sont pas que des amis…

Ils sont bien plus…

Et ça me fait tout drôle…

Et je tourne la tête vers Hermione, qui me regarde d'un œil perçant… et me défie de dire quoi que ce soit… Et me promet que nous reparlerons de cela plus tard…

« Allons-y » décrète mon Directeur de Maison, qui est pâle comme la mort, en se dirigeant vers le passage par lequel il est arrivé tantôt…

Et nous nous engouffrons dedans, en Direction de notre QG encore une fois, laissant derrière nous le professeur Dumbledore qui commence à recueillir les premières informations que lui livrent les personnages des tableaux…

Des nouvelles pour l'heure inexistantes…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Nous courrons encore une fois dans les passages.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, mais ce n'est pas à cause de la course… C'est la peur…

La peur que mon frère et Théo soient quelque part, dans un endroit secret du Château, prisonniers d'une demi-folle que je sens capable de tout maintenant…

Surtout si elle est plus qu'à demi-folle depuis l'humiliation cuisante qu'elle a subi l'autre soir…

Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours nous élaborions un plan pour la faire renvoyer !

Ce plan me semble bien dérisoire maintenant que nous la soupçonnons d'avoir enlevé Draco et Théo …

Merlin ! Que leur a-t-elle fait ? Qu'est-elle en train de leur faire ?

Va-t-elle les torturer ? Va-t-elle les tuer ?

L'a-t-elle déjà fait ?

Merlin ! Faites que non ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait faites que non !

La panique me gagne à nouveau…

Mais Ron le sent et il m'encourage de la voix à respirer…

Je focalise toute mon attention sur ma course…

Plus vite, Merlin ! Plus vite !

Enfin, nous débouchons sur le QG et nous nous précipitons sur la Carte…

Pas de Parkinson…

Et toujours pas de Draco et de Théo…

Ils sont avec la folle…

Merlin les protège !

Et que nous les retrouvions saufs !

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Oh ! Merlin !

Quelle crétine je suis !

Comment ai-je pu oublier de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre baguette sur elle !

Bien sûr qu'elle en avait ! Celle de Draco et celle de Théo !

Parkinson rit… Elle applique la baguette qu'elle a dans sa main sur mon front, directement entre mes deux yeux et elle rit…

« Je vais te tuer, Weasley ! » déclare-t-elle sur un ton chantant…

Elle s'amuse follement de la situation…

« J'ai toujours eu envie de bousiller ton joli visage ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais le faire ! Je vais te faire payer chacun des coups que tu m'as donnés au centuple ! Et après je vais te faire comme à Théo ! Je vais casser tous tes os ! Je vais te faire souffrir looooooooontemps ! » chantonne-t-elle encore…

Qu'elle parle !… Pendant ce temps, je cherche à tâtons ma baguette.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » demande Parkinson avec un sourire moqueur, en levant soudain son autre main sous mes yeux.

Ma baguette !

J'ouvre grand les yeux avec effroi. Quand, comment a-t-elle pu me la prendre ?

Parkinson rit…

« Il ne faut jamais laisser sa baguette traîner par terre ! Ce n'est pas prudent ! » s'exclame-t-elle en m'adressant un regard plein de faux reproches…

Oh ! Merde !

J'ai posé ma baguette à côté de moi quand j'ai ouvert les fioles de Potions et pour aider Draco à soulever sa tête et les boire ! Et elle en a profité pour appeler silencieusement ma baguette à elle !

« Pour te punir d'avoir été négligente, je te la confisque ! » s'exclame-t-elle encore en rangeant ma baguette dans sa poche.

Et bien soit ! Qu'elle la garde !… J'ai une surprise en réserve pour elle !…

« Alors ? Par quoi allons-nous commencer les réjouissances ? Tu as une idée, toi ? » fait-elle mine de réfléchir, tandis que je ramène ma main vers mon flanc…

« Oh ! J'ai trouvé ! Endolo… » commence-t-elle, tandis que d'un geste vif, je me saisis de mon couteau.

Je le lui plante dans la cuisse de toutes mes forces et je tourne la lame d'un mouvement sec.

Parkinson hurle de douleur et lâche sa baguette.

Mais avant que j'aie le temps de m'en saisir, elle se précipite toutes griffes dehors vers moi et m'arrache à demi le visage de ses longs ongles pointus…

Je tente de la repousser, enlevant dans le même temps le couteau de sa cuisse et le brandissant devant moi comme un rempart… Mais cela ne l'arrête pas et elle s'agrippe à mes cheveux, tirant ma tête vers elle de toutes ses forces, se fichant bien des coupures profondes que je lui imprime dans la chair de ses bras…

Sa folie est telle, qu'elle ne semble plus ressentir la moindre douleur et qu'elle fait preuve d'une force herculéenne !

Et la salope me mord à la gorge ! Ses dents s'enfoncent dans ma chair et la douleur est si cruelle que j'en lâche mon couteau ! Le sang s'écoule de la plaie et j'ai comme l'impression que Parkinson s'en délecte !

Et une pensée folle me traverse l'esprit : Merlin ! Parkinson est un vampire et elle me suce le sang ! Elle boit mon sang !

La terreur me gagne et je me débats avec l'énergie du désespoir…

Je lui assène un coup de poing sur la tempe qui doit lui en faire voir trente-six chandelles et ses dents lâche enfin prise, m'arrachant un bout de chair au passage qu'elle me recrache à la figure. Mais elle n'en reste pas là. Elle m'attrape à la gorge de ses deux mains et elle serre ! Serre ! Serre !

Les yeux illuminés de folie pure et le menton dégoulinant de mon sang, elle est terrifiante !

Et elle serre si fort, si fort mon cou que je suffoque !

Je sens mon visage se gonfler, mes yeux s'exorbiter et se troubler.. Ma vision devient rouge et floue…

Alors mes mains cherchent une pierre, n'importe quoi pour que je puisse la frapper et elle trouve mon couteau.

Je resserre ma prise sur le manche et je la frappe dans le dos, y mettant toute l'énergie et la force vitale qu'il me reste…

Et Parkinson se redresse, les yeux écarquillés de douleur, de peur et de fureur mêlées mais ses mains ne me lâchent pas… Elle se crispent davantage encore sur ma gorge… Je veux reprendre le couteau planté dans son dos, pour la frapper encore et la faire lâcher prise, mais il est trop loin… Alors mes mains cherchent encore…

Et cette fois c'est une baguette qu'elle trouve… Celle que Parkinson a lâché tantôt…

Et je jette un Sort… Un Stupefix qui l'a fait s'effondrer sur moi.

Puis un deuxième Sort… Un Expulsio qui la projette contre le mur à moitié effondré d'en face, qui achève de s'écrouler sous l'impact…

Et je tousse… Je tousse jusqu'à retrouver le souffle que j'avais perdu…

Et quand je le retrouve, je rampe, baguette en main, jusque Parkinson qui est à demi-ensevelie sous les pierres … Je tâte son pouls… Elle est encore en vie…. Assommée mais en vie…

Je fouille ses vêtements et je trouve l'autre baguette, celle de Draco ou Théo et la mienne aussi et je recule, les trois baguettes en main, prête à me servir des trois en même temps s'il le faut…

Je rampe sur le sol jonché de gravats, jusqu'à revenir auprès de Draco et Théo…

J'appuie mon dos sur le mur suintant et froid et je reste là… Auprès de mes amis…

Le combat m'a épuisée…

Il a pris toutes mes forces et je sens la paralysie qui commence à gagner mon bassin…

Et le peu de chemin que j'ai fait jusqu'à mes amis m'a coûté des efforts immenses… Si immenses Merlin !

Je n'ai plus la force de ramper plus loin…

Je vais mourir…

Je vais mourir en compagnie de Draco et de Théo…

Je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver…

Mais avec un peu de chance, Parkinson ne survivra pas non plus et ne nuira plus jamais…

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	29. Entre La Vie Et La Mort 1

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

Mistycal est Beta Reader de cette fic fleuve... Elle a bien du mérite!

OoOoOoO

**Précision: J'ai annoncé la semaine dernière que le Livre II est terminé. Il l'est. Pour moi !**

**Vous avez encore de nombreuses semaines de lecture avant d'en voir la fin !**

**Bisous à toutes et tous !**

OoOoOoO

**Entre La Vie Et La Mort 1**

**_Mardi 5 novembre 1996_**

**Ac****te 1 : Agonie**

**Ginny**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je me suis traînée auprès de Draco et Théo, mais j'entends Parkinson remuer…

Elle gémit aussi…

Elle a encore mon couteau planté dans son dos et je regrette tout à coup de ne pas l'avoir récupéré, même si je doute qu'elle réussisse à l'enlever elle-même et m'attaquer avec… Puis, avec le tas de pierres qui s'est effondré sur elle, toute folle qu'elle est, elle ne doit plus avoir assez de forces pour se dégager de là…

Et quand bien même, j'ai trois baguettes en main. Alors bien que je ne sois plus très vaillante, je jetterai mes dernières forces pour l'assommer…

Plus près de moi, la respiration de Draco est de plus en plus sifflante… Et celle de Théo n'est plus qu'un râle…

Ils sont à l'agonie et je le suis aussi puisque la paralysie me gagne progressivement et qu'elle va bientôt entraîner ma mort… Je le sais… Je ne sens plus mes jambes et mon bassin… Mes épaules et mes bras s'engourdissent… Et j'ai froid… Si froid…

Un froid dur et glacial qui me raidit, comme un linge mouillé suspendu aux vents de l'hiver…

Et les larmes coulent sur mes joues encore une fois…

Je pense à ma famille, à mes amis auxquels je n'ai pas dit au revoir…

Et j'aurais tellement aimé mieux le connaître!

Oh ! J'aurais bien aimé mieux connaître Draco aussi… Mais Théo c'est autre chose…

Il m'intimide… Et c'est bien la première fois qu'un garçon me fait cet effet là…

D'habitude, quand un garçon me plait, je ne me gêne pas pour le lui dire… Mais avec lui, je ne pourrais pas. J'aurais trop peur de sa réaction… Qu'il pense que je suis une gourgandine comme dit Ron… Ou de l'effrayer… Ou qu'il me rit au nez et m'envoie sur les roses…

Cela me ferait beaucoup trop de peine…

Ce n'est pourtant pas le plus beau des garçons de Poudlard. Il est trop efflanqué et n'a rien d'un sex-symbol…

Mais il a de beaux yeux très doux et un peu tristes qui me chamboulent. Ils disent toute la souffrance de son enfance, de la mort de sa maman et de sa petite sœur. Toute la méchanceté et la cruauté de son père… Et quand il sourit… Merlin !… C'est le plus beau sourire du monde !… Un sourire qui l'illumine d'une lumière intense et fait battre mon cœur à la chamade…

Et il s'est si gentil, prévenant et galant…

Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui… Vraiment amoureuse…

Pas un béguin comme j'ai eu pour Harry. Pas une amourette comme j'ai pu avoir avec Mickael ou Dean… Un vrai amour, très profond…

J'ai envie de le toucher… Alors je m'approche de lui, lentement et difficilement à cause de la paralysie qui me gagne davantage à chaque instant. J'avance ma main gauche qui se fait très lourde et je lui caresse doucement les cheveux du bout de mes doigts gourds…

« Théo… Ne meurs pas Théo… Reste avec moi, s'il te plait Théo. Reste avec moi… » murmure-je à peine…

L'embrasser une fois, rien qu'une fois avant de mourir…

Alors je me penche et mes lèvres effleurent ses pauvres lèvres meurtries par tous les coups qu'il a reçus…

Et à l'émotion qui explose en comprimant mon cœur, je sais que je l'aime…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Je scrute la Carte… Je la scrute de toutes parts, espérant vainement voir apparaître les noms que je cherche…

Cette attente me tue…

Je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève mon frère ! Merlin ! Ne me l'enlevez pas !

On m'a déjà pris ma mère et mon père…. On m'a pris mon Parrain Sirius aussi…

Alors ne m'enlevez pas mon frère !

Je scrute la Carte et mon regard tombe sur l'étiquette de Peeves qui croise à l'étage au-dessus… Il traverse des pièces de part en part, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter…

Et soudain, je sursaute… Peeves s'est figé un instant puis il a disparu ! Comme ça ! D'un seul coup !

« Il y a une pièce, là, quelque part, qui n'est pas sur la Carte ! » m'écrie-je en relevant la tête vers les autres.

Ils se précipitent tous vers moi et je leur explique ce que j'ai vu.

Parrain examine la carte à son tour…

« C'est à l'étage au-dessus, mais c'est aussi à proximité des Cachots où sont remisés les draps, couvertures et tout ce qui est nécessaire à l'entretien des Cachots ainsi que le matériel et les fournitures scolaires… Le couloir est en impasse… Il est possible qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière… Regardez… Si on superpose l'étage du dessus à celui où nous sommes, il y a un espace vide qui se situerait derrière ce couloir ! Si Peeves a traversé le plancher, il est là, derrière ! » dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils sur la concentration et avec un peu d'espoir aussi…

« Il faut aller voir… » m'exclame-je, prêt déjà à sortir.

« Une minute Harry ! La salle commune est remplie d'élèves. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir par-là… Venez. Passons par mon bureau. Ce n'est pas loin… » décide Parrain, en ouvrant la marche vers les passages intérieurs.

Tandis que je songe que sous la panique, j'ai failli commettre deux fois la même erreur…

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Du bruit !

Le roulement d'une pierre…

Mon bref espoir s'éteint aussi vite qu'il s'était éveillé : ce doit être Parkinson qui remue encore…

J'essaye de raffermir ma position contre le mur, mais rien à faire. Je m'affaisse de plus en plus et bientôt je tomberai complètement sur le côté…

Encore du bruit…

Cette fois ce n'est pas une pierre ! J'en suis sûre ! Oui ! C'est un caquètement !

C'est Peeves ! Peeves est quelque part pas très loin !… Mais trop loin quand même…

Alors je crie de toutes mes forces

« Peeves ! Par ici Peeves ! Va chercher du secours je t'en prie ! »

Le caquètement se rapproche… Je crie encore à pleins poumons et soudainement Peeves surgit du plafond.

« Peeves ! Que je suis heureuse de te voir ! » m'écrie-je encore, soulagée…

Peeves effectue une pirouette et il vient examiner Draco et Théo

« Eh ! Bien ! Ils ne sont pas beaux à voir ! On dirait qu'ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps ! C'est pour tes beaux yeux qu'ils se sont battus ? Dis-moi, lequel a gagné et a ravi ton cœur ? Oh ! Mais toi non plus tu n'es pas belle à voir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ma Beauté ? » s'exclame-t-il en effectuant des grimaces qui seraient tout à fait comiques en d'autres circonstances…

« Peeves ! Il faut aller chercher du secours ! » le supplie-je.

Mais il ne m'écoute pas… Il fonce de l'autre côté de la pièce vers Parkinson…

« Oh ! C'est ta rivale ! C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ? Démolir le visage d'une si jolie fille ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Elle est si gentille, Mademoiselle Pékinois ! Tu lui as même enfoncé un couteau dans le dos, dis donc ! Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! Ce n'est pas bien ça ! Ce n'est pas autorisé par le règlement ! » se moque-t-il en ricanant.

Une bouffée de colère m'envahit !

L'amour de ma vie et Draco sont à l'agonie et cet imbécile perd du temps !

« Peeves ! S'il te plait ! Je te donnerais une caisse de Bombabouses ! » lui offre-je, espérant que la perspective de pouvoir faire enrager Rusard suscite sa convoitise et qu'il accepte de m'aider.

Peeves effectue une nouvelle cabriole et se précipite vers moi…

« Ce n'est pas assez ! Tout le monde vous cherche. Enfin, ces deux là, surtout. » dit-il, en montrant Théo et Draco du doigt, avant d'ajouter : « Il faudra faire un effort supplémentaire. Je vous ai trouvé, alors je mérite une belle récompense ! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour… Tout le monde nous cherche et il a fallu que ce soit cet Esprit vénal et sans scrupule qui nous trouve !

« Deux caisses de Bombabouses… » propose-je, en serrant les dents pour ne pas lui hurler dessus, si je peux encore le faire, ce dont je commence à douter.

« Deux caisses de Bombabouses et un baiser ! Et je veux le baiser tout de suite ! » tranche-t-il en fermant ses petits yeux vicieux et avançant sa bouche en cul de poule vers moi…

« Trois caisses de Bombabouses et c'est mon dernier prix, Peeves… » réplique-je faible mais ferme et déterminée…

« Qualité Weasley ? » s'enquiert-il, la mine gourmande et envieuse.

« Garanti ! » assure-je, d'un ton vraiment las et désespéré

« Tope là, ma Beauté ! » accepte-t-il en me tendant sa main…

Je fais la grimace. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'il me touche, même pour conclure un marché, mais je le fais quand même… Habituellement… Car là, je ne peux pas. Mon bras refuse de se lever, malgré mes efforts…

« Désolée, Peeves, mais je ne peux pas… » souffle-je, les larmes me montant brusquement aux yeux…

C'est la fin… Cette fois je le sens, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps… Mon cou et mon visage commencent à s'engourdir eux aussi.

Peeves ouvre les yeux, me regarde attentivement et il perd son sourire narquois.

« Tu es vraiment mal en point ma Beauté ? » demande-t-il, l'air surpris et inquiet cette fois

« Oui… » souffle-je au bord du désespoir total

« Et eux aussi ? Ils vont vraiment mourir ? Ce n'est pas un canular ? Et toi aussi tu vas mourir ? » s'enquiert-il encore en lorgnant au plus prêt Théo et Draco avant de revenir vers moi

« Oui, Peeves… Ils meurent… Et moi aussi… » dis-je la gorge complètement nouée

Les yeux de Peeves s'écarquillent et il bondit soudain pour filer vers le couloir en hurlant :

« Alarme ! Alarme ! Elèves mourants dans les Cachots perdus ! »

Et je me sens si soulagée que je fonds en larmes…

Peut-être allons-nous être sauvés…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Encore une fois nous courrons à perdre haleine dans les passages…

Il ne faut guère que deux ou trois minutes pour arriver dans le bureau du professeur Snape et nous le traversons sans nous arrêter en direction de la porte. Elle s'ouvre à la volée, sur un geste de notre prof de Potion et nous nous engouffrons dans le couloir.

Au même moment, Peeves débouche d'un couloir latéral en hurlant :

« Alarme ! Alarme ! Elèves mourants dans les Cachots perdus ! Alarme ! Alarme ! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je fonce dans sa direction, comme les autres..

« Par ici ! Par ici ! Dépêchez-vous ! Vite ! Ils sont mourants et la belle petite rousse aussi ! » hurle encore l'Esprit Frappeur en nous précédant dans le couloir au fond duquel nous butons sur un mur…

La belle petite rousse ? De qui parle-t-il ?

Tout mon sang reflue et mon cœur se serre… Peeves appelle souvent Ginny « Ma Beauté »…

Putain ! Ginny ! Ce n'est pas possible que Ginny soit avec eux !

A la lueur de ma baguette, j'avise au sol un livre complètement écrasé et presque prêt à se couper en deux, coincé entre deux pans de murs. Il maintient cependant encore une ouverture de deux ou trois centimètres dans laquelle je glisse mes doigts. Je pousse de toutes mes forces mais impossible d'ouvrir davantage et de passer…

Neville et Harry joignent leurs efforts aux miens mais rien à faire…

« Peeves ! Comment ouvre-t-on cette porte ! » m'écrie-je, en me tournant vers l'Esprit Frappeur

« Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'ouvrir ! Je ne peux même pas traverser ! Je dois contourner par un plancher de l'étage ! Mais dépêchez-vous ! Ils vont mal ! C'est pas de la blague ! Ils vont très mal ! » répond-il, l'air sincèrement effrayé

Putain !

« Reculez ! » ordonne le professeur Snape et il lance un Bombarda Maxima phénoménal sur le mur mais le Sort ricoche et s'en va frapper un autre mur un peu derrière nous, causant de gros dégâts sous son impact…

Putain de merde ! Ginny, Draco et Théo sont là derrière cette foutue porte de pierres, mourants à en croire Peeves et nous ne pouvons pas entrer !

« Peeves ! Va prévenir le Directeur ! Et Madame Pomfresh ! Il faut faire préparer l'infirmerie ! » ordonne Hermione, affolée comme je ne l'ai jamais entendue l'être.

« Il doit y avoir un mécanisme d'ouverture ou un mot de passe… » souffle Neville, en scrutant les murs latéraux à la lueur de sa baguette

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour… On a pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries !

Je suis furax et je me jette sur le mur, épaule en avant… Le mur s'ébranle mais ne recule pas…

« Putain ! Trouvez quelque chose ! Ils sont là-bas derrière ! » crie-je, me mettant dos au mur pour pousser encore une fois en prenant appui avec mon pied sur le mur latéral

Et Greg et Vincent arrivent, sans doute alertés par les cris de Peeves qui résonnent dans tous les cachots, et ils se joignent à moi. A nous trois, nous nous arque boutons de toutes nos forces en prenant appui sur les côtés

« Phillipa, Benjamin, refluez tout le monde dans la salle commune s'il vous plait… » entends-je vaguement dire Madame Snape

Mes oreilles bourdonnent sous l'effort colossal que nous fournissons avec Greg et Vincent… Un effort qui paye… Car le mur recule petit à petit. Nous raffermissons notre appui à mesure, chacun notre tour, poussant dans le même temps en ahanant…

C'est terrible car le mur derrière nous lutte et nous contraint toujours à plus d'efforts mais, centimètre par centimètre, nous gagnons du terrain…

Nous repoussons le pan de mur le plus loin possible et quand il est presque collé à la paroi du couloir, le professeur Snape le coince avec un madrier en chêne épais et solide qu'il a trouvé dans l'un des cachots sans doute.

Le couloir est sombre, mais à trente pas environ, une lueur diffuse et tremblotante éclaire une porte au trois-quarts dégondée et éclatée…

Il y a eu de la bagarre là-bas !…

Je ne prends pas le temps de récupérer. Je cours, suivi des autres et je suis le premier à pénétrer dans le cachot…

« Ginny ! » hurle-je aussitôt, me précipitant vers le corps affaissé de ma petite sœur, avisant les corps auprès d'elle au même instant.

Oh ! Merlin !

Draco ! Théo ! Ils n'ont plus de visage !

Ils ont été torturés d'une manière abominable !

Mais que fait Ginny avec eux ?

« Ginny… » souffle-je, en m'agenouillant auprès de ma petite sœur.

« Ron… Ne les laissez… pas … mourir.. Je suis… arrivée… trop tard…Ne… les laissez… pas… mourir…» hoquette-t-elle, entre deux sanglots étouffés, d'une voix lente et faible…

A bout de souffle…

A mes côtés, Madame De Paimpont lance un Sort sur Draco, puis sur Théo et enfin Ginny…

Et je vois toute son inquiétude se refléter sur son visage…

« Emmenez-les immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Prenez des précautions. Pas de secousses. Il leur faut un brancard enveloppant. Transportez-les sans Magie. Nous aurons besoin de Richard, je vais le chercher. Sev, occupe-toi de Ginny tout de suite. Magie Noire. Paralysie… » souffle-t-elle rapidement

« Et elle, Madame ? » demande Milli qui nous a rejoint elle aussi.

Nous nous tournons vers elle et je distingue une forme au sol, à moitié ensevelie sous des pierres… Parkinson, j'en suis certain…

Madame De Paimpont s'approche d'elle et lance un nouveau Sort de Diagnostic.

« Brancard classique, sur le ventre. Ne touchez à rien. Laissez faire un Médicomage. Elle s'en sortira, même si on ne s'occupe d'elle que dans deux ou trois heures. » lâche-t-elle d'une voix froide de colère…

On dirait presque qu'elle regrette que Parkinson s'en sorte. Je la comprends tout à fait. Parce que je le regrette totalement moi…

Notre prof de DCFM sort du cachot d'un pas raide et rapide, malgré sa forte claudication… Courir comme une dératée dans les passages internes n'ont rien valu à sa jambe blessée…

Et je ne doute pas un seul instant que cette fois, elle s'éloigne juste de quelques pas pour transplaner.

« Harry, Hermione, les brancards pour Draco et Théo. Vous avez entendu Nally, allez-y très doucement. Blaise, occupe-toi d'enlever les pierres et de mettre Parkinson sur un brancard classique. Ronald, allonge ta sœur un peu plus loin s'il te plait. Sous la lumière du flambeau. Grégory, Vincent, allez voir Phillipa et Benjamin. Qu'ils bouclent tout le monde dans la salle commune et s'assurent que personne des autres Maisons ne viendra nous déranger. Revenez tous les deux ici ensuite pour aider au transport des brancards. Neville, va chercher toutes les Potions et tous les Onguents de Soins dont nous pouvons avoir besoin, dans l'armoire de mon bureau et emmène-les à l'infirmerie. Millicent, va avec lui, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour les emmener sans Magie. Il ne faut pas les altérer avec des Sorts, ni les secouer. » ordonne notre prof de Potions, la voix nouée.

Nous nous exécutons aussitôt. Conscients qu'il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Nos amis sont à l'agonie et chaque minute compte si nous voulons avoir un faible espoir de les sauver…

Je prends Ginny dans mes bras. Son pauvre corps est tout glacé et raidi comme si elle était déjà morte. Je la dépose doucement, là où notre prof a dégagé les gravats qui jonchent le sol. Sous la lumière du flambeau, je vois mieux toute l'étendue de ses blessures… Les profonds sillons laissés par des ongles dans la chair de son visage et de ses bras, l'hématome sur son arcade sourcilière, la plaie béante de sa gorge où l'on voit nettement des marques de dents et d'étranglement aussi… Et l'impact noirâtre du sort sur sa cuisse…

Mon professeur examine Ginny. Il lui pose rapidement quelques questions auxquelles Ginny répond par monosyllabes, d'une voix de plus en plus faible… la respiration difficile…

Les larmes coulent sur mon visage cireux… Ma petite sœur est mourante… Si nous étions arrivés quelques minutes plus tard, c'est son cadavre que nous aurions trouvé…

Mon professeur de Potion murmure un Contresort, qui enveloppe Ginny d'une lumière bleutée… Son pauvre corps tressaute et se cabre comme sous une forte douleur… Mais Ginny, ma si courageuse petite sœur serre les dents… Elle grimace et des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux, mais elle ne crie pas… A moins que ce soit parce qu'elle n'en a plus la force… Ou qu'elle ne sent rien en réalité… Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai le cœur brisé.

Et tout s'arrête soudain… Et Ginny s'évanouit… J'enlève ma robe et je l'enveloppe dedans pour la réchauffer et le professeur Snape en fait autant…

« Professeur… » appelle doucement Hermione

Le professeur Snape se tourne vers elle.

« Ils sont prêts. Il ne reste qu'à les envelopper dans le brancard » ajoute Hermione, le visage terriblement pâle et défait et la voix chevrotante.

Elle s'écarte, tandis que j'entends Blaise qui vomit dans un coin … Et je vois Draco et Théo flotter à quelques centimètres du sol, sur un brancard dont on dirait qu'il est fait de gélatine translucide. Ils sont nus tous les deux… Et je sursaute d'horreur en voyant leurs pauvres corps écorchés, brûlés, disloqués par de nombreuses fractures…

Putain…

Comment Parkinson a-t-elle pu leur faire cela ? Quelle folie, quelle haine animait donc son bras ?

Les mains du professeur Snape tremblent… Et des larmes coulent sur son visage… Comme sur les visages de Harry, Hermione, Blaise qui s'est de nouveau approché de nos amis, et le mien…

« Vas-y Hermione, enveloppe-les doucement. » dit-il, la voix complètement éraillée.

Je ne lui ai jamais vu autant d'émotions sur le visage, même au plus fort de ses crises d'adolescences qui nous font tant rire…

Hermione prend une profonde inspiration et elle lance le Sort. Les côtés des brancards s'enroulent avec lenteur autour de Draco et Théo. Ils viennent épouser leur corps, comme une seconde peau, avant de se solidifier à l'extérieur. L'intérieur reste souple et tiède, les préservant des chocs, absorbant les petites secousses.

Et quand le processus est terminé, Harry les recouvre avec les robes tâchées de leur sang, qu'il a coupées en deux, pour dérober leur nudité aux regards.

Greg et Vincent reviennent au même moment, en courant.

Et je me rends compte que nous n'avons pas mis aussi longtemps que je le pensais, que j'ai juste eu l'impression que le temps tournait au ralenti, qu'on mettait des heures à faire ce qu'on faisait et qu'on perdait beaucoup de temps…

Greg et Vincent se chargent du transport de Théo, tandis que Harry et Blaise empoignent le brancard de Draco. Hermione, elle, fait léviter celui de Pansy Parkinson.

La garce est sur le ventre et le couteau de Ginny, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, est resté planté dans le creux de ses reins…La lutte de Ginny pour sa survie a dû être rudement âpre pour qu'elle en vienne à utiliser son couteau ainsi…

« Tu peux prendre Ginny dans tes bras, Ron… » souffle mon prof, qui utilise nos diminutifs pour la première fois…

Je soulève doucement, avec moult précautions, ma petite sœur dont le corps est de nouveau souple et chaud. Puis je prends soin d'appuyer sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule… Je suis heureux de pouvoir la porter ainsi. Sentir sa chaleur revenir et lui donner la mienne…

Je l'aime tellement ma petite sœur et j'ai le cœur brisé de la voir si faible et démunie, elle, habituellement si pleine d'énergie et de vitalité.

Nous sortons en procession silencieuse des Cachots. Notre prof fait sauter le madrier et le mur se referme lentement.

A la sortie du couloir, Benjamin, Phillipa et les Serpentards du Comité nous attendent. …Ils sont blêmes et inquiets. Et ils le sont plus encore en avisant les Brancards Enveloppants…

Il est vrai aussi que rien que le visage de nos amis, déformé par les fractures, les hématomes, les tuméfactions et ensanglantés ne sont vraiment pas beaux à voir et qu'il y a déjà de quoi être horrifié…

Luna, qui serre tout contre elle le sac de Ginny, qu'elle a trouvé je ne sais où, et les Préfets et Préfètes de Septième année sont là aussi.

De toute évidence, Peeves a déjà répandu la nouvelle dans tout Poudlard

« Nous allons ouvrir la marche et dégager le terrain… » déclare Phillipa, d'une voix émue et nouée.

Et tout le groupe nous précède…

Et Merlin, qu'il me semble long le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie…

Mais grâce à nos amis, il n'est jalonné d'aucun curieux…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Premiers Soins**

**Severus**

Mon fils est mourant… Son ami aussi…

Je ne sais pas si nous allons pouvoir les sauver…

Pour que Nally se précipite pour aller chercher Richard, c'est que l'un des deux au moins a une très sérieuse blessure à la tête… Hémorragie cérébrale sans doute…

Comment savoir lequel ? Ils ne sont plus que plaies, bosses, fractures et brûlures…

De toute évidence, Parkinson s'est acharnée avec une haine farouche, une folie furieuse, une cruauté qui dépasse l'entendement…

Je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir perçu toute l'étendue de sa folie…

Comment a-t-elle pu basculer aussi vite et aussi fort ?

Je l'ai pourtant vue ces deniers jours à l'infirmerie. Et Pompom, même si elle s'accordait à dire que cette jeune fille devenait dangereuse, n'a pas plus que moi mesuré les risques…

Pompom est une excellente Guérisseuse. Expérimentée, intuitive… Jamais elle n'aurait laissé Parkinson sortir de l'infirmerie si elle avait pensé un seul et bref instant qu'elle représentait un danger immédiat pour les autres élèves…

Alors, que s'est-il passé entre le moment où elle est sortie de l'infirmerie et celui où elle a attaqué et enlevé Draco et Théodore ?

A t-elle rencontré l'Espion de Poudlard ? L'a-t-il mise sous Imperium ? Lui a-t-il ordonné de leur donner un avertissement en les torturant un peu ? La situation aurait-elle ensuite échappé à son contrôle, Parkinson basculant dans la folie pure et ne pouvant plus retenir ses instincts cruels et meurtriers ?

Voldemort n'aurait pas donné un tel ordre… Il a besoin de Draco en bonne santé…

L'Espion de Poudlard prendrait-il ombrage de l'intérêt de Voldemort pour Draco et Harry ? Ou Voldemort a-t-il finalement changé d'avis et est-ce dans ce cas une manœuvre pour affaiblir Harry ? Lui offrir un ami et le lui enlever comme lui ont été enlevés ses parents et Sirius Black ?

Tant de questions…

Nous arrivons en vue de l'infirmerie. Les portes sont grandes ouvertes et Albus nous attend dans son encadrement…

Il a dû être prévenu par le Baron Sanglant, qui nous a rejoint tandis que Ron, Grégory et Vincent produisaient leur dernier effort pour vaincre la porte, que nous n'avions plus besoin de son aide immédiate et il sera venu directement ici…

Son regard est grave et sombre…

Pompom nous attend, elle aussi, nous indiquant d'aller dans la petite pièce réservée pour les cas les plus graves…

Elle n'a été occupée qu'en deux occasions à ma connaissance… Quand la dépouille de Mimi a été découverte, il y a plus de quarante ans de cela… Et par Grégory, Vincent et Millicent…

Trois lits sont prêts… Il n'y a pas de rideau, rien qui empêche de tourner librement autour des lits. Et sur une table, Neville et Millicent achèvent avec précaution de sortir d'une grande caisse, toute la réserve de Potions de Soins et d'Onguents que j'ai concoctés et préparés pour l'Ordre….

Ronald dépose sa sœur sur le lit le plus éloigné, tandis que les brancards de Draco et Théodore sont déposés avec précaution sur les deux premiers.

Et Harry, Grégory, Vincent et Blaise se reculent pour laisser la place à notre infirmière…

En deux coups de baguettes, Pompom retire les robes qui les couvrent et ouvre les deux brancards… Elle a un sursaut d'horreur en voyant les deux corps terriblement meurtris… Mais se reprend aussitôt et jette un Sort de diagnostic…

Une lueur de colère telle que je n'en ai jamais vu, traverse le regard bleu perçant d'Albus.

Il n'y aura pas de pardon cette fois… Pas de seconde chance pour la criminelle…

« Ils ont reçu de la Potion de Régénération Sanguine, une Potion pour stopper les hémorragies internes et Monsieur Malfoy a aussi reçu de la potion contre la douleur… Qui leur a administré ces Potions ? » demande Pompom.

« Ce doit être Ginny… J'ai ramassé sa pochette et celle de Draco. Elles étaient ouvertes et il y avait des fioles vides entre Draco et Théo. » répond Harry, la voix blanche et nouée de chagrin.

« Elle leur a offert une bonne chance de survivre… Ils seraient morts déjà tous les deux, si elle ne l'avait pas fait… » commente Pompom avec un coup d'œil reconnaissant vers le lit où Ginevra est allongée, avant d'ajouter : « J'ai besoin de Mademoiselle Granger. »

« Elle s'occupe de surveiller Parkinson » crache Harry, les mâchoires crispées.

Il se contrôle au prix d'efforts terribles, visiblement.

« Nous nous occuperons d'elle plus tard… Que quelqu'un d'autre aille la surveiller et qu'elle vienne ici, c'est beaucoup plus urgent. » ordonne-t-elle, sans état d'âme, ni pitié pour la tortionnaire qui a mis ses patients dans cet état..

Millicent sort aussitôt et quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione revient avec elle. Grégory et Vincent la relayent pour surveiller Parkinson…

Et les premiers soins sont donnés.

Et c'est la première fois que Pompom ne nous ordonne pas de partir… Comme si elle avait compris combien il était important pour chacun de nous d'apporter un peu d'aide…

Je m'occupe de Draco, avec Ronald et Harry. Pompom, Neville et Blaise se chargent de Théodore. Hermione prend soin de Ginny avec Millicent.

Nous nettoyons et désinfectons leurs plaies, nous refermons celles que nous pouvons refermer, nous appliquons des Onguents cicatrisants sur les autres quand nous pouvons le faire, nous leur faisons absorber des Potions de Régénération Sanguine encore…

Quelques longues minutes de soins ininterrompus passent et Nally arrive avec Richard… Sous notre regard anxieux, il examine la tête de Draco puis de Théo. Et lance quelques Sorts qui me sont inconnus sur les deux crânes ensanglantés et bosselés auxquels nous n'avons pas touché.

« Commotion cérébrale simple pour ce jeune homme, mais pour Draco, c'est beaucoup plus grave. Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'il est entre la vie et la mort. Son ami aussi, en raison de sérieuses blessures au poumon droit, au rein gauche et au foie. Je suis prêt à rester ici le temps nécessaire. Mais le mieux serait qu'ils soient tous les deux transférés à Ste Mangouste. Ils ont un équipement et du personnel qui nous font défaut ici. » déclare-t-il, de sa voix lente et calme…

Une voix de professionnel… Un professionnel qui prend de la distance pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments…

« Non ! Draco serait une cible trop facile là-bas ! Et Théo aussi ! » réagit Harry, le visage terriblement anxieux.

Richard se tourne vers lui et le regarde profondément. Et même si son visage est peu mobile et expressif, je sais qu'il réfléchit intensément.

« Alors il faut faire venir Ste Mangouste ici. Madame Prewitt nous serait extrêmement précieuse, pour m'aider à réduire les fractures ouvertes de ces deux garçons et réparer les organes abîmés. Et il faut se procurer certains équipements de surveillance et ingrédients de Potions extrêmement coûteux... » dit-il avec fermeté.

« Nous payerons… J'ai ce qu'il faut ! » déclare aussitôt Harry, l'air déterminé.

« La mère de Draco aussi, sans aucun doute mon garçon… » sourit Richard avec une certaine chaleur.

Harry rougit… Et je souris moi aussi…

J'étais bien prêt de faire la même réponse que lui à Richard…

« Narcissa et Molly ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Elles seront escortées de Kingsley, Tonks et Maugrey Fol Œil. Quant à moi, je vais aller voir si Madame Prewitt peut se libérer. Donnez moi la liste de ce qu'il faut Richard. Je tâcherais de nous le procurer au plus vite. » déclare Nally, qui est pâle et tremblante depuis que nous avons trouvé les garçons et Ginny

Elle les aime aussi, ces garçons et elle est furieuse contre Parkinson autant que contre elle-même. Car elle non plus, n'a pas mesuré toute la dangerosité de cette fille. Mais à sa décharge, contrairement à moi, elle n'a eu aucun contact avec elle depuis l'incident de vendredi soir…

Oui, elle est furieuse… Mais surtout, elle souffre pour Draco, Théodore et Ginny…

Et puis, il y avait une bonne dose de Magie Noire en suspension dans les Cachots… Sa jambe a besoin de soins, mais je sais qu'elle n'acceptera pas que je m'occupe d'elle aussi longtemps qu'elle n'aura pas fait tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour aider à sauver les garçons…

Richard établit rapidement sa liste et en donne la moitié à Nally qui sort aussitôt de l'infirmerie…

Je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle va faire diligence…

« J'aurais besoin que vous fassiez ces Potions dès que vous aurez les ingrédients nécessaires, Severus. » déclare Richard en me tendant l'autre moitié de sa liste.

Je la regarde.

« Il y en a déjà quelques-unes qui sont prêtes, là, sur la table. Pour les autres, il me manque certains des ingrédients, que vous avez probablement mis sur la liste. Je les ferais dès le retour de Nally. » dis-je, tandis que Richard se dirige vers la table et examine attentivement les Potions et les Onguents.

Puis il se redresse, l'air plutôt satisfait et regarde à la ronde.

« Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. Maintenant il faut nous laisser travailler, Madame Pomfresh et moi-même. Veuillez sortir s'il vous plait.» ordonne-t-il, sur un ton ferme qui n'admet aucune réplique.

Et tout le monde obéit, y compris Albus…

Et moi je me demande où Nally va trouver des poils de queue de tigre royal… Car je sais que ce rare ingrédient est en rupture de stock dans toute la Grande Bretagne et une grande partie de l'Europe…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Il nous faut attendre encore une fois…

Je m'assois sur le lit le plus proche de la pièce où se trouvent alités Ginny, Draco et Théo…

Entre la vie et la mort…

Draco et Théo seraient morts si Ginny ne leur avait pas donné des Potions et ils sont entre la vie et la mort…

Mon regard fait le tour de l'infirmerie…

Tout le monde est silencieux. Trois lits sont occupés, les rideaux fermés… Madame Pomfresh a dû endormir ses malades dès l'instant où elle a su qu'on amenait des élèves en état grave…

Un quatrième lit est occupé par Pansy Parkinson. Encadré de Greg, debout, le dos raide, le regard figé sur la fenêtre en face et de Vincent, assis sur une chaise et dessinant sur un carnet de croquis.

Même si elle est complètement malade et folle, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait à mon frère, à Théo et à Ginny…

Le couteau de Ginny est toujours planté dans son dos… et je suis prêt à parier que je ne suis pas le seul à être tenté d'aller l'enlever pour le lui planter ailleurs…

Alors je détourne mon regard…

Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban pour avoir tué de sang froid cette salope…

Il y a des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir…

La porte s'ouvre soudainement. C'est Benjamin qui l'a ouverte et je suis surpris de voir que ceux du Comité attendent silencieusement derrière la porte…

Puis Molly et Narcissa Black se précipitent vers nous, Tonks, Fol Œil et Kingsley sur leurs talons et Benjamin referme silencieusement la porte derrière eux…

« Où est-il ? Où est-elle ? » demandent-elles en même temps, le visage décomposé par l'angoisse.

« Entre les mains de Richard et de Madame Pomfresh. Molly, Ginny est sauvée, même si elle aura besoin d'une longue convalescence et risque d'avoir des séquelles très gênantes pendant quelque temps. J'ai pu lui administrer le Contresort à temps, même s'il était vraiment plus que temps que je le fasse et que je devrais probablement le refaire une ou deux fois dans les jours prochains. » explique Parrain, très pâle et la gorge nouée.

Molly éclate en sanglot et Ron vient la prendre dans ses bras.

Madame Black, elle, pâlit encore considérablement et ses jambes ne la supportent plus. J'ai tout juste le temps de me précipiter sur elle pour la soutenir, qu'elle s'effondre à demi.

Je crois qu'elle a compris que son fils est dans un état extrêmement critique

Je l'aide à tenir debout et Parrain se tourne vers nous et lui prend les mains pour les serrer entre les siennes

« Severus… » supplie-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, ses yeux bleus agrandis par l'effroi.

Parrain soutient son regard, malgré son immense chagrin. Il tremble.

« Il va très mal, Narcissa. Nous ne pouvons pas nous prononcer… Draco et Théodore ont été terriblement torturés… Ils vont tous les deux très mal. Il faut cependant garder espoir et attendre qu'ils aient reçu tous les soins nécessaires. Ginny… Ginny leur a donné des Potions qui les ont beaucoup aidé à tenir… Sans sa présence d'esprit, ils seraient sans doute morts… » répond-il d'un ton doux et compatissant.

La mère de Draco s'effondre contre la poitrine de Parrain et elle se laisse complètement aller à son chagrin… Je ne sais même pas s'il elle a tout entendu de ce que Parrain lui a dit…

Tout contre Ron, Molly se mouche, puis vient soutenir son amie, l'entraînant vers un lit sur lequel elles s'assoient dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour sangloter tout à leur aise…

Et mon cœur se serre encore davantage si c'est possible… Et mon regard se perd encore une fois vers Parkinson…

Je hais cette salope !

Le temps s'égrène de nouveau dans un silence à peine troublé par les pleurs de Madame Black et de Molly…

Le professeur Dumbledore a fait venir du thé des cuisines et, assis sur une chaise droite et raide, Parrain en sirote une tasse. Je suis de nouveau sur le lit, entouré de Ron et Hermione. Blaise est assis par terre à côté de la porte, la tête appuyée contre le mur et les yeux dans le vague. Neville s'est appuyé à la fenêtre et regarde vers le parc et la forêt. Milli est assise aux côtés de Vincent qui crayonne toujours dans son carnet. Greg, qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil, monte toujours la garde auprès de Parkinson…

J'ai l'envie de plus en plus irrépressible de me laisser aller contre la poitrine de Ron, de trouver du réconfort dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Dans ma tête, je revois sans cesse les corps si torturés de mon frère et de Théo… Et soudain, j'éclate en sanglots et Ron me prend dans ses bras. Hermione entoure ma taille des siens et appuie sa tête contre mon dos… Nous restons ainsi, quelques longues minutes…

Et de nouveau, la porte s'ouvre…

C'est Madame Prewitt qui entre cette fois, une grande mallette à la main, accompagnée des autres Directeurs de Maison qui ont tous les trois l'air grave et soucieux. Le regard de Madame Prewitt fait un rapide tour d'horizon de l'infirmerie et elle se dirige droit vers Parkinson.

« Ce n'est pas elle l'urgence. C'est là-bas que ça se passe. » lui fait remarquer Greg, en indiquant, d'un signe de la tête, la porte de la pièce où sont Draco, Théo et Ginny.

« Oh ! Si, c'est elle l'urgence !… De ce que je sais, les autres sont entre d'excellentes mains. Et en ce qui me concerne, j'estime que l'urgence, c'est de faire en sorte que cette jeune fille soit transportable, afin qu'elle puisse être transférée le plus rapidement possible dans une chambre-cellule de Ste Mangouste, sous la bonne garde des Aurors. » réplique la mère de Kate d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Greg ne répond rien et s'écarte. Tonks vient prendre sa place et ferme le rideau sur elle et Madame Prewitt.

Vincent se lève avec lenteur. Il va vers la mère de Draco et lui tend un croquis que Madame Black regarde avant de le poser sur son cœur avec un nouveau sanglot… Il en donne un à Molly, qui pleure également et lui lance un regard éperdu de reconnaissance.

Puis il vient vers nous et, toujours silencieux, il en remet un à Ron, puis m'en donne un aussi…

Et oh ! Merlin ! J'en suis touché jusqu'au plus profond de moi…

Vincent qui n'a jamais dessiné que des animaux, vient de me donner un croquis qui nous représentent Draco et moi, dans la scène de ce matin où je tiens l'épaule de Draco et Draco la mienne… Je n'avais pas vu que Vincent nous observait… Et il a capturé la scène plus sûrement qu'avec un appareil photo… C'est saisissant et criant de vérité…

Ce que nous ressentions à ce moment là, main pressant l'épaule de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux et notre sourire, toute notre confiance l'un envers l'autre, tout l'amour fraternel et l'amitié que nous avons l'un pour l'autre est là, parfaitement rendu sur ce dessin…

Je lève les yeux vers lui pour le remercier, mais Vincent est déjà parti. C'est à Parrain qu'il remet un croquis maintenant…

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Ron. Il a les larmes aux yeux en regardant le croquis qui le représente portant Ginny dans ses bras. Et là encore, c'est d'un réalisme et d'une émotion exceptionnelle. Ginny a l'air si fragile, si vulnérable ! Et Ron a l'air si délicat, si prévenant envers elle, posant sur sa sœur un regard empli de tendresse, d'inquiétude et de douceur…

Vincent le silencieux vient de nous dire milles choses à la fois, avec un simple croquis… Et mes larmes coulent encore une fois…

Merlin… Préservez mon frère et notre ami !… Et faites que Ginny nous revienne avec toute sa fougue et sa vitalité !

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Il ne faut guère que vingt minutes, avant que Madame Prewitt ne sorte de derrière le rideau du lit de Parkinson.

« Elle est à vous. Vous pouvez l'emmener par Cheminette, en maintenant le brancard debout. Ste Mangouste est prévenue et vous attend. Elle pourra être interrogée demain matin. Donnez ceci au Médicomage qui s'occupera d'elle.» déclare-t-elle en direction de Kingsley, en lui remettant un parchemin scellé et le couteau protégé par un linge blanc.

Elle ôte son tablier tâché de sang et le jette dans une corbeille. Puis elle en revêt un propre, qu'elle ceint autour de son ventre qui commence à s'arrondir de sa grossesse et sans attendre, elle empoigne de nouveau sa mallette et se dirige d'un pas ferme vers la chambre de nos amis.

Elle n'a pas fermé la porte, que Tonks ouvre le rideau du lit. Parkinson est sur un brancard, allongée sur le dos cette fois. Son visage a été nettoyé et sur sa peau blême, il ne reste que des traces des hématomes qu'elle présentait quand nous l'avons trouvée. Ses bras, alignés le long de son corps, sont bandés…

J'ai eu largement le temps de l'examiner tout à l'heure… Ginny ne l'a pas ratée… Elle dû de toute évidence se battre comme un beau diable car Parkinson avait des coupures très profondes sur les avant-bras et elle n'avait plus de visage. Elle était pire que Bletchley après que Théo lui ait cassé la figure, le jour d'Halloween…

Madame Prewitt a fait de l'excellent travail et lui a rendu figure humaine à cette garce ! Si j'avais été à sa place, je n'aurais pas fait autant d'efforts !

Après ce qu'elle a fait à Draco, Théo et Ginny, elle ne mérite aucune compassion ! Aucun pardon !

J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir quand nous avons enlevé les robes qui couvraient les corps de Draco et Théo! Et non seulement elle a terriblement torturé et martyrisé leurs pauvres corps, mais ça ne lui a pas suffit ! Elle les a déshabillés… Cette salope les a déshabillés ! Elle a exposé leur intimité, a violé leur pudeur ! Elle les a humiliés !

Ils ont dû tant souffrir ! Merlin comme ils ont dû souffrir ! C'est horrible !

Et comme il a fallu que je résiste tout à l'heure, pour ne pas lui jeter quelques Sorts !

Je crois que si elle avait repris connaissance à un moment quelconque et dit quoi que ce soit en me voyant, je n'aurais pas résisté à ce désir…

Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit restée inconsciente… Parce que j'en étais presque à souhaiter qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle ouvre les yeux et m'insulte, qu'elle me menace, pour avoir le droit de riposter… Et frapper un ennemi à terre, ce n'est pas bien. Non, ce n'est pas bien et je ne veux pas lui ressembler en m'acharnant sur quelqu'un qui est blessé et désarmé.

« Que va-t-il se passer pour elle ? » s'enquiert Neville avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Je vais briser sa baguette, en présence des Directeurs de Maison et des Aurors. J'irai l'interroger demain, avec les Aurors, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas un autre élève co-responsable des actes de tortures et de Magie Noire, commis sur les personnes de Draco, Théodore et Ginevra. Après, c'est l'affaire du Magenmagot. Ou elle sera transférée à Azkaban ou elle sera enfermée à vie dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste sans contact extérieur. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, le visage grave et sévère.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas suffisant ? Qu'elle ne se sentira touchée par aucune punition ? Que ce n'est pas assez, bien trop doux pour pouvoir racheter ce qu'elle a fait à mes amis ?

« Sa baguette est déjà brisée. Je l'ai ramassée pas très loin de là où elle était. C'est la sienne, j'en suis certaine. » révèle Milli, en retirant les morceaux de la baguette de Parkinson de sa poche pour les donner à notre Directeur.

« C'est Ginny qui a dû la briser. Nous avons appris qu'il fallait briser la baguette de notre adversaire quand nous réussissions à la lui prendre. » souffle Ron, d'une voix émue.

« Elle a très bien fait. Mais je tiens à le faire aussi. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, qui casse encore en deux l'un des bouts de baguette qu'il tient en main et donne l'autre au professeur Snape qui le brise en crispant la mâchoire…

J'ai le sentiment qu'il aurait plutôt aimé briser le cou de Parkinson…

Nos professeurs remettent les morceaux de baguette à Kingsley et nos Aurors s'en vont, encadrant le brancard que Tonks fait léviter… Maugrey et Kingsley ont leur baguette en main, mais c'est vers Parkinson qu'ils la dirigent. Ça leur démange aussi, comme à moi tout à l'heure… Ils ne connaissent pas Théo, mais ils aiment bien Draco et Ginny tous les deux…

Au moment où ils passent la porte, j'entends quelques commentaires de nos camarades qui montent la garde à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. De toute évidence, ils sont satisfaits de voir que Parkinson est emmenée par les Aurors…

« Et pour Ginny ? Elle aurait pu tuer cette… fille en lui plantant un couteau dans le dos. Que va-t-il se passer ?» demande Madame Weasley, l'air terriblement anxieuse.

Et je sursaute… Quoi ? La loi Sorcière protègerai une criminelle en punissant une victime qui s'est défendue ?

« Eh, bien ! Il ne plus manquerait que ça, tiens, que Ginny ait des ennuis pour avoir cassé la figure de cette garce de Parkinson ! Si elle a planté un couteau dans son dos c'est en se défendant ! Pour sauver sa vie et celle de Draco et Théo ! Vous avez vu sa gorge ? L'autre l'a profondément mordue et a essayé de l'étrangler ! Sans compter le Sort de Magie Noire qui a bien failli lui coûter la vie ! » s'exclame en réponse Ron en se redressant, prêt à empêcher quiconque de s'approcher de Ginny s'il le fallait.

Je me dresserai à ses côtés s'il le faut moi aussi !

« Ginny devra être entendue par les Aurors, bien évidemment, mais comme le fait remarquer Ronald, elle était en état de légitime défense et ne sera pas ennuyée. Si elle doit se rendre devant le Magenmagot, ce sera comme témoin dans le procès de Pansy Parkinson. Un procès à huis clos, puisque cette dernière est encore mineure. » déclare notre Directeur, avec un regard rassurant pour Madame Weasley et Ron, qui soupirent de soulagement.

Je suis heureuse de constater que sur ce point au moins, la Loi Sorcière est la même que la Loi Moldue…

« Il n'y a effectivement pas à s'inquiéter que le Mangenmagot accuse Ginny. Mais il faut s'inquiéter de la réaction des Parkinson. Ils ont une conception de la famille qui dépasse l'entendement. Peu importe pour eux qu'elle soit une criminelle et son frère aîné, bien que n'ayant aucune affection pour elle, n'aura de cesse que de vouloir venger « l'honneur » de sa sœur en faisant payer à la personne qui a osé porter la main sur elle. Nous avons tout intérêt à ce que Ginny ne le rencontre jamais… » déclare le professeur Snape en crispant une nouvelle fois les mâchoires

Cela me fait frémir. Et du coin de l'œil, je perçois nettement la réaction de Ron et de Harry. Nul doute qu'ils veilleront particulièrement sur Ginny en toute occasion. Et que s'ils ne peuvent s'en charger eux-même, ils s'arrangeront pour qu'elle ait des gardes du corps en permanence…

Voilà qui ne plaira pas à Ginny…

Quoique ! Après ce qui vient de lui arriver…

« Vous avez raison, Severus. Ces Parkinson sont tous des brutes au cerveau rongé par la folie. Mais c'est ici, que nous allons devoir prendre les premières mesures. Albus, les élèves s'interrogent sur l'état de santé de leurs camarades. Et si je ne doute pas que pour certains, il s'agit de se délecter de la situation ou de satisfaire une simple curiosité, nombre d'entre eux sont sincèrement inquiets. Par ailleurs, nous avons tout intérêt à prévenir les familles nous même et les rassurer quant à la sécurité de leurs enfants. Les professeurs également, s'inquiètent pour nos trois victimes. Comment vont-ils ? Est-ce aussi grave que Peeves l'a annoncé ? » déclare le professeur McGonagall, qui a soudainement l'air très émue.

Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, ont l'air de l'être tout autant.

Et je me demande ce que Peeves est allé raconter…

Oh ! Merlin ! Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas claironner partout que Draco et Théo étaient nus !

« Ginevra se remettra très bien, même s'il faudra sans doute du temps pour qu'elle retrouve toute sa santé. Nous attendons les nouvelles concernant Draco et Théodore. Ils sont dans un état très grave…. Je vous saurais gré, Minerva, Filius et Pomona, d'avertir les élèves que je leur parlerai ce soir, vers 20H30, dans la Grande Salle. Et de préparer également les courriers à faire parvenir aux familles, leur précisant que nous allons enquêter pour nous assurer que tous les coupables ont bien été arrêtés. Précisez leur également que des cours de Duel seront dispensés dès demain aux élèves volontaires. Le Ministère est en charge de prévenir la famille Parkinson et j'ai su par Kingsley que Cornelius Fudge va venir dès ce soir également. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, qui semble bien las soudainement.

Et je songe que nous avons de la chance, que les relations de notre Directeur avec le Ministre Fudge se soient améliorées. Car nul doute que ce dernier aurait sauté sur l'occasion, pour faire pression afin que le professeur Dumbledore soit relevé de ses fonctions…

« Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Albus. » assure le professeur McGonagall, en amorçant son retrait vers la porte, avant de marquer une hésitation et de demander : « Albus, sait-on ce que faisait Mademoiselle Weasley, là-bas, dans les Cachots ? »

Je crois que c'est la question que tout le monde se pose. Ginny devait être en cours avec le professeur Flitwick quand Draco et Théo ont été enlevés. Ensuite, elle avait cours avec le professeur Snape. Comment est-elle arrivée dans les Cachots Perdus ? Comment a-t-elle ouvert la porte ?

« Nous ne le savons pas. Elle ne semble pas avoir été menée là-bas de force car elle a dit : « Je suis arrivée trop tard ». Elle était présente dans ma classe, quand Harry, Ronald et Blaise sont venus me prévenir d'une urgence. Après mon départ, elle a dû découvrir quelque chose qui l'a menée jusque dans les Cachots Perdus, comme les a appelé Peeves. J'ignore comment elle a pu y accéder, quand nous-mêmes n'avons pu en ouvrir l'accès, qu'après de grosses difficultés et les énormes efforts physiques conjugués de Ronald, Vincent et Grégory. La seule chose qui soit certaine, c'est que si elle n'y était pas allée, Draco et Théodore seraient morts à l'heure où nous parlons. » répond le professeur Snape, qui est de nouveau complètement blême.

Le professeur McGonagall hoche la tête, pour le remercier de sa réponse et cette fois les Directeurs de Maison quittent l'infirmerie.

« Pourquoi Draco n'a-t-il pas activé son Portoloin ? Ni son Miroir ?» demande soudainement Madame Black, la voix tremblante et son visage exprimant toute son incompréhension.

« Hélas, à Poudlard les Portoloins ne s'activent que de mon bureau et la Salle d'Entraînement, Narcissa. C'est une Protection contre les intrusions. En effet, la Salle d'Entraînement et mon bureau retiendraient tout intrus, mais pas le reste du Château… Et nous ne pouvons pas modifier cette protection, sans affaiblir considérablement toutes les autres. » nous apprend le professeur Dumbledore.

« Il n'avait pas son Miroir sur lui… Je suppose que dans la précipitation, il a dû l'oublier après s'être changé ce midi… Alors en plus de notre Portoloin de secours quand nous sommes à l'extérieur, il faudra que nous portions nos Bagues de Communication quand bous sommes ici, à Poudlard. Au moins, elle, nous ne risquons pas l'oublier si nous la portons jour et nuit sans jamais l'enlever…» déclare Harry, d'un ton déterminé

« Oui, ce serait sage effectivement. Je crois aussi qu'il vous faudrait également un micro. Quelque chose de discret, que vous pourriez activer ou désactiver à votre convenance. Mais je suppose que cela demandera de nombreuses recherches car les interférences seront bien plus élevées ici qu'au Manoir Malfoy ou même sur le Chemin de Traverse… Il y a une telle concentration de Magie ici, entre les élèves, les Elfes de maison et le Château lui-même… » commente le professeur Snape

« J'en parlerai à Arthur ! Il finira bien par avoir une idée pour régler ce problème ! Il finit toujours par en avoir une !» déclare aussitôt Madame Weasley sur un ton sans appel.

Je veux bien la croire et je croise les doigts. Car cela nous rendrait bien des services !

« Et moi j'y laisserai ma fortune s'il le faut. Rien ne m'importe plus que la sécurité de mon fils et de ses amis. » ajoute Madame Black, toute aussi déterminée.

Là-dessus, je vois Ron prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'a pas le temps d'émettre un son, car un éclat de lumière suivi d'une détonation assez sèche nous fait tous sursauter.

Sauf le professeur Dumbledore qui se tourne calmement vers la source du bruit

« Fumseck vient de nous faire une livraison. » dit-il, en se dirigeant vers un lit sur lequel une très grosse caisse en bois est apparue.

Il l'ouvre et en sort aussitôt un parchemin, qu'il tend au professeur Snape, avant d'examiner attentivement le contenu du colis.

« Ce sont le matériel et les ingrédients de Potions demandés par Richard. La boite rouge est pour moi. Elle n'a pas trouvé l'un des ingrédients de la liste alors elle est partie…. s'en procurer où elle est sûre d'en trouver. Elle ajoute : ne vous inquiétez pas, Fumseck est avec moi. Bon sang, Nally ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore mis en tête de faire ! Satanée Gryffondor ! Tu es indécrottable ! » déclare le professeur Snape qui a l'air tout à la fois catastrophé et au bord de l'éclat de rire nerveux…

« Quel est l'ingrédient manquant ? » demande le Directeur, en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Des poils de queue de tigre royal. Et face à la pénurie actuelle de cet ingrédient, vous pouvez être certain que Nally est partie s'en procurer directement à la source. » répond notre prof de Potion, en faisant léviter la caisse vers l'annexe de l'infirmerie.

Cette réponse semble en laisser plus d'un perplexe. Et nous restons tous silencieux durant la demi-heure que le professeur Snape passe dans l'annexe, mais à peine est-il revenu, que Harry l'intercepte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par : directement à la source ? Tu ne supposes tout de même pas que… » demande-t-il, avec sur le visage la même expression que celle de son Parrain quelques minutes plus tôt et n'osant pas aller jusqu'au bout de son hypothèse.

« Que ta Marraine est assez… intrépide pour aller jusqu'au Bengale pour prélever elle-même quelques poils sur la queue d'un tigre royal, sachant que ce prélèvement doit s'effectuer à la pince à épiler et alors que l'animal est en possession de tous ses moyens. Si Harry ! Ta Marraine en est parfaitement capable ! » confirme le professeur Snape au moment même où la porte s'ouvre dans son dos, justement sur son épouse.

« Tu as parfaitement raison, Sev. Sauf que je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller jusqu'au Bengale ! Il m'a suffit d'aller jusqu'au zoo de Londres. Ils ont de très beaux spécimens de tigre royal là-bas ! Et Fumseck les a envoûtés avec son chant. Je n'ai donc absolument couru aucun risque ! Les voilà, tes poils de queue de tigre royal ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en tendant deux gobelets géants de pop-corn remplis de poils à son époux.

« Merlin ! Nally ! Ne me dis pas que tu as complètement épilé la queue de l'un de ces animaux ! » s'exclame le professeur Snape.

« Ils étaient quatre à être parfaitement réveillés. Leur queue est un peu miteuse maintenant, mais leurs poils finirons bien par repousser et toi tu n'en manqueras pas pour quelque temps. » lui répond-elle, l'air très satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Nally, il faut deux poils pour effectuer trois litres de Potion. Tu m'as rapporté des poils pour les cinquante ans à venir, à la condition que je fournisse tous les hôpitaux et apothicaires d'Europe. Sinon, j'en ai au bas mot pour au moins mille ans… » fait remarquer le professeur Snape, les yeux rieurs.

« Oh ! Si tu n'es pas content, la prochaine fois, tu iras faire tes courses toi-même ! » rétorque son épouse, en haussant les épaules.

« Je suis au contraire ravi, ma chérie. Tu viens de nous faire économiser une véritable fortune. Crois-moi, il y a dans ces deux gobelets de quoi faire pleurer de dépit les Gobelins, qui sont les seuls fournisseurs d'Europe en poils de queue de tigre royal. Ce sera un gros manque à gagner pour eux, qui ont justement organisé la pénurie pour pouvoir pratiquer des prix prohibitifs ! Je vais dans le laboratoire de Pompom commencer les Potions. » réplique le professeur Snape qui dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa femme avant de se diriger vers une porte dissimulée derrière un paravent.

Cette petite scène a le mérite de détendre très légèrement l'atmosphère lourde qui règne dans l'infirmerie. Je trouve toujours les interactions entre nos deux professeurs délicieuses. Surtout, lorsque je songe à l'image que nous a donnée le professeur Snape pendant des années. En tout cas, une chose est certaine, c'est qu'ils ont une complicité extraordinaire et un amour infini l'un envers l'autre.

J'espère qu'un jour, je vivrai le même genre de relation avec mon mari…

...

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	30. Entre La Vie Et La Mort 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

Beta: Mistycal... Fanfictieuse de talent !

...

OoOoOoO

**Entre La Vie Et La Mort 2/2**

**Acte 3 : De Terribles Nouvelles**

**Blaise**

Cela fait des heures que nous attendons les nouvelles concernant l'état de santé de nos amis.

Ron tourne comme un lion en cage, s'arrêtant de temps en temps, pour contempler, ému, le dessin que Vincent lui a donné. Harry et Hermione sont partis avec le professeur Snape dans le labo de Madame Pomfresh, pour s'occuper l'esprit en l'aidant pour les Potions. Et tous les autres restent songeurs, se servant de temps en temps une tasse de thé, grignotant un morceau de gâteau au chocolat ou parlant un peu à voix basse…

Moi, je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil depuis que nous sommes sortis de l'annexe de l'infirmerie. Je me suis laissé tomber là, parce que mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me supporter.

Je suis écœuré, révolté et horrifié de la cruauté de Parkinson… J'étais pétrifié tout à l'heure en voyant l'état de mes copains… J'en ai même rendu tripes et boyaux dans un coin…

Mais surtout je me sens terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir deviné ce qui se passait, dès la première demi-heure de retard de Draco et Théo …

Putain de bordel ! J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt ce qui se passait !

A cause de ma connerie mes potes sont à la mort !

Le professeur Dumbledore revient d'être allé voir les autres élèves. Je me demande comment ça s'est passé… Mais en même temps, je suis heureux d'être ici, parce que je n'aurais pas supporté de voir le visage triomphant des Ânes Bâtés…

Ouais… Sûr qu'ils doivent se réjouir ceux-là…

Si j'en entends un seul faire un quelconque commentaire dans les jours qui viennent, je lui casse la gueule proprement !… Rien à foutre de la retenue que je me prendrais !…

« Le Baron Sanglant m'envoie aux nouvelles ! Comment ça va là-dedans ? Les p'tits serpents et la p'tite rousse vont s'en sortir ? » demande Peeves qui vient de surgir à fond de train du mur, nous faisant tous sursauter.

« Mademoiselle Weasley va beaucoup mieux. Quant aux deux garçons, nous attendons des nouvelles. Remerciez le Baron Sanglant de s'en inquiéter, Peeves. Et dites-lui que je le tiendrais, ainsi que Sir Nicolas, au courant de l'évolution de l'état de santé des élèves de leur Maison. » répond aimablement le professeur Dumbledore.

« Ah… Tant mieux pour la Beauté. Dites-lui de ma part que le service était gratuit ! » commente Peeves, avant de sortir comme il est venu.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il va aller claironner lui ! J'espère qu'il n'a rien dit… de gênant pour Théo et Draco ! » s'exclame soudain Hermione, en sortant du labo de Pomfresh, l'air un peu contrariée et anxieuse

Je comprends de quoi elle veut parler : la nudité de mes amis quand nous les avons trouvés. Ginny avait pris soin de les couvrir, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient à poil sous les robes qu'elle a posées sur eux… Et Peeves n'a certainement pas manqué de le remarquer.

Et les petits salopards de Brandburgy en feront des gorges chaudes s'ils l'apprennent.

« Peeves a seulement donné l'alarme, Hermione. Certes, il l'a fait bruyamment, mais il n'a rien dit d'autre et je suis convaincu qu'il ne dira rien de plus. Bien sûr, il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse des commentaires désobligeants à Draco et Théodore, quand ceux-ci seront remis, mais il saura rester discret devant les autres élèves, à moins que vos deux amis ne disent ou fassent quelque chose qui lui déplait. Il n'a pas un aussi mauvais fond qu'on lui prête ou qu'il le laisse penser. Pour preuve, il est venu aux nouvelles. Et ce n'était pas parce que le Baron Sanglant le lui a demandé contrairement à ce qu'il a affirmé. Car ce dernier était présent quand j'ai parlé à vos camarades il y a un instant. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, avec un bref pétillement dans son regard.

Et putain, je me sens un peu soulagé ! Mes deux potes n'auront pas à subir de railleries de la part des Ânes bâtés en plus de tout le reste…

S'ils s'en sortent…

Merde !

Arrête de penser comme ça Blaise ! Ils vont s'en sortir ! Ils vont s'en sortir ! Il le faut !

Mais bordel ! Ça fait plus de quatre heures qu'on est ici maintenant ! Combien de temps allons-nous encore devoir attendre avant d'avoir des nouvelles ?

Et puis, ça commence à remuer derrière les rideaux des baldaquins…

Madame De Paimpont va d'ailleurs voir ce qui se passe. Puis elle fait venir un Elfe, commande un repas léger et se charge de redonner une potion de sommeil aux malades dès qu'ils ont avalé les dernières miettes.

Sûr qu'ils seront bien reposés ceux-là, quand ils se réveilleront demain matin… Quoiqu'ils risquent d'avoir la gueule de bois, d'avoir dormi autant…

Enfin, la porte de l'annexe s'ouvre et Richard en sort. Il a l'air exténué. Et je me lève d'un bond pour entendre les nouvelles…

Madame Black se précipite vers lui.

« Richard ! » dit-elle simplement, les yeux suppliants et humides.

Richard lui prend les deux mains et l'invite à s'asseoir auprès de lui, sur le lit juste à côté. Ça ne sent pas bon toute cette prévenance… Ça sent pas bon…

« Narcissa, Draco n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Il a deux hématomes intracérébral et un œdème cérébral sévère que j'ai pu résorber en grande partie, mais qui font souffrir son cerveau. Je tâcherai de réduire encore les hématomes demain, mais ils sont situés dans des zones délicates et je dois le faire avec beaucoup de prudence… Honnêtement, je pense que ton fils a de très bonnes chances de s'en sortir vivant, car il est fort, Narcissa et en parfaite santé physique. Il a beaucoup de volonté aussi et il va lutter de toutes ses forces. Mais il faut quand même attendre 48H00 avant de pouvoir se prononcer définitivement sur le pronostic vital, s'il n'a pas repris connaissance d'ici là. » lui dit-il, sans quitter Madame Black de son regard calme et confiant.

Mon estomac se noue complètement et mon cœur se serre aussi…

La mère de Draco ne retient pas ses larmes, mais elle reste tout de même très digne.

« Et pour le reste ? Aura-t-il des séquelles, s'il en sort vivant ? » demande-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée.

« Je ne peux assurer qu'il retrouvera toute la mobilité de son côté gauche, seul le temps pourra nous le dire. Il aura aussi quelques difficultés à articuler, mais devrait retrouver le parfait usage de sa parole en quelques semaines. En outre, son œil droit a perdu de sa vision et c'est une séquelle permanente, qui résulte également de chocs successifs. Les sorts de Magie Noire qu'il a reçus, à savoir plusieurs Doloris, Maléfices du Fouet Tranchant, de Brûlures et de Fracture, ne nous ont pas permis non plus de refermer complètement toutes les plaies et il gardera des cicatrices sur le ventre, le dos, les jambes et la poitrine. Pour les meilleures nouvelles, nous avons dû raser ses cheveux pour refermer celles du crâne, afin d'éviter au maximum les infections, mais cela repoussera. Ses fractures ont pu être réduites avec succès. Et il a aura toute sa raison, même s'il aura à souffrir du traumatisme psychologique laissé par une telle expérience.» énumère Richard, en pressant les mains de Madame Black dans les siennes…

Et moi je frissonne à chaque coup de semonce… Putain… C'est terrible !

Je le disais bien que ça sentait pas bon… Bordel !…

C'est pas juste pour Draco ! C'est pas juste !

Il faut qu'il s'en sorte ! Merlin ! Il faut qu'il s'en sorte !

Et qu'il guérisse complètement !

Madame Black pleure doucement, se laissant aller contre la poitrine de Richard.

« Nous l'emmènerons dans le Temps Ralenti, autant de fois que nécessaire pour qu'il se remette au mieux, Narcissa. Tout comme Théodore et Ginevra » déclare d'une voix douce Madame De Paimpont.

Madame Black la remercie d'un signe de tête et regarde de nouveau le Médicomage.

« Et pour son ami Théodore ? Et pour Ginny ? » demande-t-elle, sincèrement peinée et inquiète pour eux aussi.

« Théodore n'aura pas de séquelles neurologiques, mais il gardera des faiblesses hépatiques, rénales et pulmonaires. Le poumon droit a été perforé par une côte qui a fort heureusement colmaté la plaie, ralentissant ainsi considérablement l'écoulement de sang jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive de la Potion Anti-Hémorragique. Il a reçu, outre le Doloris, des Maléfices de Fracture, de Fouet Tranchant et de Brûlures également. Les Brûlures occasionnées par ce dernier Maléfice n'étaient pas seulement cutanées, elles ont atteint des organes. Deux des brûlures internes étaient très profondes et ont sérieusement abîmé son foie et un rein. Fort heureusement encore, le foie est un organe qui se régénère et l'on peut vivre sans souci majeur avec un seul rein. Il devra cependant surveiller son alimentation pour les ménager. Le poumon gauche a reçu une petite brûlure superficielle. Madame Prewitt a pu le soigner et le réparer avec succès mais il ne pourra plus courir aussi vite, ni aussi longtemps qu'avant. Il gardera lui aussi des cicatrices disgracieuses sur le corps et des souvenirs traumatisants. » énumère encore une fois Richard de son ton professionnel.

Oh ! Putain !

Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! **PUTAIN !**

Si cette salope de Parkinson était encore ici, je crois que je serais allé l'étrangler de mes propres mains pour m'assurer qu'elle ne nuira plus jamais à personne !

Les sorciers sont très résistants et d'autant plus quand ils sont en excellente condition physique, comme Draco et Théo. Il faut donc qu'elle ait vraiment mis une dose phénoménale de haine et de fureur dans ses Maléfices pour causer de tels dégâts !

Et elle n'a que seize ans encore… Et heureusement… Car si elle avait eu sa pleine puissance, Draco et Théo ne s'en seraient pas sortis…

Non, ils ne s'en seraient pas sortis…

« Et Ginny, comment va-t-elle ? » s'enquiert maintenant Madame Weasley qui est d'une pâleur aussi mortelle que Madame Black

« Elle a eu de la chance que Severus connaisse un Contresort au Maléfice Paralysant qu'elle a reçu. Il faudra, cependant, qu'elle le reçoive encore, car ses membres restent engourdis. Par ailleurs, sous l'effet combiné du Maléfice et du Contre-Maléfice, elle a provisoirement perdu sa sensibilité cutanée, sa sensibilité profonde, de ses muqueuses et à la douleur. Elle va, par conséquent, être maladroite, ne pas sentir si elle a faim ou soif, ni le goût des aliments, ne pas sentir si on la touche, ni si elle se blesse, pendant quelque mois. Il faudra donc qu'elle vérifie attentivement chaque jour qu'elle n'a pas d'écorchure qui pourraient s'infecter. Mais tout cela devrait rentrer dans l'ordre au fil du temps. Les écorchures sur son visage et ses bras ont pu être parfaitement soignées car plus superficielles qu'il n'y paraissait. Par contre, elle gardera une cicatrice au niveau du cou car la morsure était très profonde, que de la chair a été arrachée et que les séquelles du Sort Paralysant empêchent pour l'instant ses cellules de se reproduire en processus accéléré avec une Potion ou un Onguent. Mais votre fille, Molly, s'en sort à très bon compte, croyez-moi. C'est une chance qu'elle soit saine et solide elle aussi. » répond Richard en pressant l'épaule de Madame Weasley qui se contrôle, même si elle pleure silencieusement.

Sa fille ne va pas mourir et elle va récupérer complètement…

Mais à quel prix !…

Ça me fait mal tout ça !… Ça me fait mal !… Et j'ai envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur, de crier comme un perdu !…

« Putain, Ginny !… C'est trop terrible tout ça !… Et puis elle sera furax quand elle va savoir ça. Pas à cause de la cicatrice, ça va l'ennuyer bien sûr, mais quand elle comprendra qu'elle ne pourra pas jouer au Quidditch avant un bout de temps, elle va être furax… » déclare Ron, la gorge nouée et l'air profondément désolé, presque désespéré

« Ronald ! C'est bien le moment de s'inquiéter de Quidditch ! » s'écrie sa mère, scandalisée

« Détrompe-toi, maman. Je n'en ai rien à faire du Quidditch ! C'est pour Ginny que je m'inquiète ! Tu sais comme elle aime jouer. Et comment va-t-elle pouvoir évacuer son chagrin, ses angoisses et son excédent d'énergie ? Tu la connais, elle a besoin de bouger et de se dépenser quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Elle ne pourra pas monter sur un balai, aura du mal à tenir sa baguette et toutes activités physiques qui pourraient aboutir à des blessures sont également exclues à cause de son problème de sensibilité à la douleur. Elle va être à cran et exploser à tout bout de champ. Et ce ne sera pas fait pour l'aider à se remettre ! Ne plus rien sentir ! Même si c'est temporaire tu imagines l'effet ! Bordel ! Elle est vivante mais c'est… C'est… Comme si son corps était mort et qu'il ne reste que son âme et son esprit ! » répond Ron, les larmes roulant maintenant librement sur ses joues.

Cette fois sa mère lui tombe dans les bras et sanglote… Et j'ai aussi mal qu'eux !…

Parce que Ginny Weasley a toujours incarné la vie… Un vrai tourbillon d'énergie éclatant de vigueur et de vitalité… Ardente et audacieuse…

Ron a raison !… Elle va vivre un vrai calvaire !… C'est comme si elle était vivante mais sans pouvoir ressentir la vie…

Putain… Putain… Putain… Putain… **PUTAIN DE MERDE !**

Tout ça par la seule folie de Parkinson !

Tout ça parce que j'ai été trop con pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait !

« Tu as raison Ron, mais nous trouverons bien quelque chose pour l'aider à tenir et se défouler ! Elle peut courir ou utiliser des agrès moldus, comme le vélo d'appartement ou le rameur par exemple. Il suffit que quelqu'un soit présent, pour limiter son temps d'exercice, qu'elle n'aille pas jusqu'au point de rupture dans ses efforts… » déclare Hermione, assez ferme et déterminée, malgré les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues à elle aussi.

« Oui. Et puis nous l'emmènerons aussi dans le Temps Ralenti. Là bas, l'air est sain et propice au calme et à la détente. » soutient Harry, qui tourne comme un lion en cage, les mains tremblantes et les gestes nerveux…

Je crois qu'il résiste à l'envie d'exploser… Et de prendre Ron dans ses bras aussi…

Il a un tel regard sur lui !

Merlin un tel regard ! Tout empli de souffrance et d'amour…

Et puis Ginny c'est comme sa petite sœur à lui aussi…

Et je m'en veux encore davantage…

Madame Weasley a été tellement gentille avec moi. Son mari et ses fils aussi… M'accueillant comme un membre de la famille à chaque fois que j'allais prendre le thé dans leur yourte…

Putain ! Je les ai trahis !… Tous !… Draco, Madame Black, Théo et la famille Weasley !…

Ils me faisaient confiance, ils ont été chic avec moi et moi je n'ai pas su leur éviter le pire !…

Mais je ferais tout, oui je ferais tout pour les aider ! Putain je le jure !

« Nous ? Tu oublies que vous avez du travail ici, Harry. » fait remarquer le professeur Snape, en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, je ne l'oublie pas. Mais nous pouvons parfaitement aller dans le Temps Ralenti pendant que les autres dorment et se remettent de leurs entraînements. Draco, Théo et Ginny ont besoin de nous et c'est ce qui compte le plus… » répond Harry, l'air profondément triste, mais parfaitement déterminé également.

« Vous avez raison, Harry. Et nous avons aussi besoin de vous pour organiser un tour de veille auprès d'eux jusqu'à leur réveil complet. Madame Prewitt, qui doit assurer aussi son travail à Ste Mangouste, et moi-même avons besoin de nous reposer de temps à autre. Madame Pomfresh quant à elle, doit veiller sur ses autres malades. » l'appuie Richard, qui se récolte un regard reconnaissant de Harry.

Nous nous relayerons donc, chacun notre tour, Madame Black et Madame Weasley assurant bien évidemment la première garde. Le problème est de combiner ce tour de veille avec celui de la surveillance de la Carte auprès de laquelle il faudra également remplacer Draco, Théo et Ginny… en plus d'Elinor…

Et nous avons beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, entre les cours, les entraînements et la Carte, il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche…

Et merde ! Je m'en fous des cours ! Je vais faire sauter l'Histoire de la Magie tiens ! Je vais pour l'annoncer, mais Ron me devance et parle avant moi.

« Il faut voir les autres Rebelles. C'est la seule solution. Nous devons nous dégager du tour de surveillance de la Carte. » déclare-t-il, un peu hésitant.

« Nous avions prévu de le faire ce soir. Draco devait leur parler. Il a fait passer le mot ce matin, avant le petit déjeuner. Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse à sa place. » dis-je, ressentant de plus en plus profondément mon sentiment de culpabilité vis à vis de mes deux amis et de Ginny.

Nous nous regardons, avec Neville, Hermione, Ron et Harry… La même hésitation habite notre regard… J'ai l'impression que nous trahissons Draco, en projetant de prendre sa place pour cette mission.

« Vous devez organiser cela tout de suite. Draco, Théodore et Ginny ne voudraient pas qu'il en soit autrement. Ils ont à cœur la sécurité des autres et ne voudraient pas que quelque chose comme aujourd'hui se reproduise, parce que la Carte a été laissée sans surveillance, faute de moyens humains.» déclare mon Directeur de Maison, en nous fixant tour à tour.

« Ok… On va le faire… On va faire tout ce qui était prévu que Draco, Théo et Ginny fassent dans les jours prochains…» souffle alors Harry, dont le regard est assombri de tristesse…

Et nous sortons de l'infirmerie dont les portes ne sont plus gardées, puisque l'heure du couvre-feu est passée…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Putain ma petite sœur !… Elle n'a pas fini de souffrir la pauvre !…

J'aurais dû achever Parkinson quand l'occasion se présentait tiens !

Ça n'aurait pas résolu le problème de Ginny mais ça m'aurait fait du bien de penser que jamais plus cette garce ne pourra faire du mal à quelqu'un…

Parce que si elle va à Azkaban, elle sera libérée tôt ou tard par l'autre connard de Voldemort. Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions… Surtout au vu des nouvelles de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre…

Voldemort sera furax qu'elle ait voulu tuer Draco, mais des folles assoiffées de sang qui n'hésitent pas à torturer leurs semblables, il en a besoin. Alors il la punira, c'est sûr, mais il ne la tuera pas. Elle rejoindra ses rangs, comme son salopard de « si gentil papa » qui lui a enseigné cette saloperie de Sort Paralysant !

Putain de connard lui aussi !

Je le pendrais par les couilles si je lui mets la main dessus un jour ! Et son bâtard de fils n'a pas intérêt à venir chercher des noises à Ginny sinon il subira le même sort !

Mais en attendant, il faut que je me calme…

Avoir des idées de meurtre ne résoudra rien… Pas plus que de commettre un meurtre d'ailleurs… Ouais… J'ai pas l'âme d'un meurtrier de toute façon… J'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça à assumer les accidents et les morts d'Halloween…

Et puis, il y a plus important. Il faut qu'on s'organise pour pouvoir se relayer auprès de Ginny, Draco et Théo…

Théo… Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui en vouloir d'être amoureux de Ginny… Putain, je l'ai vu trop mal en point pour le menacer de quoi que ce soit un jour… Sauf s'il fait vraiment du mal à Ginny… Mais il a l'air tellement amoureux, que je doute qu'il veuille lui faire autre chose que du bien… Ouais… Du bien… Bon, faudra que je le surveille quand même… Mais pas de menaces, non… Et puis, Ginny est capable de se défendre seule. Elle l'a prouvé aujourd'hui… Même affaiblie par un Sort Paralysant elle lui a fait sa fête à Parkinson…

Et je suis fier d'elle. Putain oui, je suis fier d'elle !

Nous arrivons au QG où tous ceux du comité sont là. Luna aussi, puisqu'elle était assignée à la surveillance de la Carte jusque 23H00, avec Ginny, que Martha a remplacée.

Et quand bien même elle n'aurait pas dû surveiller la Carte, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été là…

Elle devait s'attendre à ce qu'on vienne. Elle est intelligente, Luna. Et elle réfléchit vite. Elle a dû additionner deux et deux en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire…

« Comment vont-ils ? Est-ce qu'il y a des nouvelles ? » demande Phillipa, la première à nous voir entrer.

« On va vous dire ça dans un instant. Mais je suppose que les autres aussi voudront savoir, alors autant qu'on le dise à tout le monde en même temps. » répond Harry, en se laissant tomber sur une chauffeuse.

Mon pauvre Harry est aussi pâle que je dois l'être…

Je voudrais qu'on soit un peu seul tous les deux… Qu'on puisse se réconforter l'un, l'autre… Rester l'un contre l'autre, tout simplement…

Mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant…

« Les autres ? » s'enquiert Benjamin, en haussant un sourcil

« Oui… Il va falloir veiller sur Draco, Théo et Ginny et nous aurons notre tour de garde. Et il faut du monde pour surveiller la Carte si nous ne voulons pas que… ça se reproduise. Les Ânes Bâtés pourraient profiter de la situation pour nous tendre des pièges…Draco avait prévu de mettre les autres Rebelles à contribution dès ce soir. Alors on va le faire, même s'il manque ceux des trois premières années qu'on souhaitait intégrer. On les verra plus tard ceux là. » explique Harry qui a de nouveau l'air au bord des larmes.

Je comprends ce qu'il ressent… Son frère est entre la vie et la mort et il est là, à faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire… Putain, ça me tord les tripes tout ça aussi !…

« Oui… C'est sûr que s'il y avait eu quelqu'un auprès de la Carte, les choses auraient été différentes. » murmure Phillipa, avant d'ajouter en se levant : « Je vais chercher les autres. »

Inutile de dire que les onze Rebelles qui nous rejoignent quelques minutes plus tard, font une drôle de tête en arrivant dans le QG. D'abord à cause du QG lui-même et là, j'imagine bien Draco s'en amuser et leur faire faire le tour du propriétaire, en grande pompe et avec un grand sourire fier…

Et ça me fout les glandes encore une fois…

C'est lui qui aurait dû être là, au lieu d'être sur un lit, là-haut à l'infirmerie…

Ensuite, c'est en nous voyant qu'ils font une drôle de tête…

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe et ce qu'ils font ici ? » demande Moon, l'air méfiant…

De tous les Rebelles, c'est celui qui m'est le moins sympathique. Même Benjamin, qui n'avait pas l'air très chaud l'autre jour en nous voyant dans la Salle d'Entraînement ne m'a pas fait cet effet qu'il me fait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le trouve un tantinet agaçant ce mec… Une tête à claques qui joue au fier à bras mais qui se carapaterait vite fait au moindre problème…

Le genre déserteur…

« Ils sont ici, Moon, parce que nous sommes dans le QG du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. dont Harry est le Chef ! Et si tu veux tout savoir à ce sujet tu t'assois et tu écoutes en silence ce que Harry a à vous dire ! » assène Benjamin, en regardant son camarade de Serpentard droit dans les yeux.

Moon plisse les siens, mais il se tait et prend place autour de la table.

Ouais… Il s'écrase vite ce Moon… Tout à fait le genre grande gueule mais pas de roubignolles au cul, c'est sûr. Comme je le pressentais, il ne faudra vraiment pas compter sur lui dans les coups durs.

« Les nouvelles de Draco, Théo et Ginny d'abord s'il te plait, Harry. » demande Lucy avec inquiétude.

Et les autres approuvent…

Et Harry, la voix blanche et les mains tremblantes, raconte tout ce que Richard nous a dit tout à l'heure… Et comme tout à l'heure, j'ai les tripes qui se tordent dans mon bide et mon cœur qui se serre dans ma poitrine…

Une bataille, c'est moche, très moche… Mais ça, ce qui est arrivé à Draco et Théo, c'est pire que tout. Parce qu'ils étaient sans défense devant Parkinson… Et ce qui arrive à Ginny est pire que la mort… Elle vit, mais elle ne sentira rien à son réveil et ça pendant plusieurs mois…

Putain, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux encore une fois…

Allez Ron ! Respire ! Ginny va avoir besoin que tu sois fort pour elle ! Alors respire, ravale tes larmes et redresse la tête !

C'est moche tout ça, mais ils vont s'en sortir tous les trois ! Il faut qu'ils s'en sortent !

Ouais, mais ça reste horrible…

D'ailleurs, personne n'a l'air de s'y tromper et tout le monde fait une tête pas possible à l'énoncé des dégâts occasionnés par les tortures subies par nos potes et le Sort Paralysant reçu par ma petite sœur.

Moon en est même vert…

« Foutre de Merlin ! Que cent diables lui sautent au corps et l'achèvent cette malefille (1) ! » s'exclame un Septième qui s'appelle Magnus Frost, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Un gars avec lequel je pense bien m'entendre…

Ouais… J'accroche à son langage… Il me fait penser au Chevalier au Catogan avec sa façon de parler à l'ancienne… Il doit faire partie du petit club des fondus de l'époque médiévale et des fondateurs…

« Et Parkinson dans tout ça ? Le Directeur nous a appris qu'elle avait été transférée dans une cellule de Ste Mangouste… Ta sœur lui a paraît-il botté le train en grande pompe à cette Gore Pissouse (2) ! » s'enquiert en me regardant, Cameron Ross, un autre Septième, pote du premier d'après ce que je sais… et la même façon de s'exprimer…

« Oui. Ma sœur lui a flanqué une raclée du feu de Merlin ! Et ça malgré le Maléfice de Magie Noire très vicieux qui a failli avoir sa peau aussi. » réponds-je, fier de pouvoir vanter les mérites de ma petite sœur.

« Ah ! La rouquine explosive !… Ce n'est point fait pour me surprendre ! Elle a donc fini par y arriver, à lui refaire le portrait à la malbête (3). Tant mieux !… Un jour proche il nous faudra aussi nous occuper avec sérieux du petit putie (4).. Je n'ai point apprécié qu'il jouisse du malheureux sort de nos camarades. » déclare Magnus avec un rictus de dégoût.

Je ne sais pas ce que signifie « putie », mais j'ai une idée de qui il parle… Et Harry aussi semble à voir.

« Brandburgy ne perd rien pour attendre. Nous nous occuperons de son cas en temps voulu. En attendant, nous avons besoin d'un sérieux coup de main. Draco voulait vous voir ce soir, pour vous parler du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. qui signifie en clair : Comité de Contrôle et de Surveillance des Ânes Bâtés de Brutus le P'tit Merdeux. » déclare-t-il, avant de présenter toute notre organisation et nos plans…

Les onze filles et gars écoutent Harry attentivement, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. A voir leur bobine, ça a l'air de les intéresser. Greg, Milli et Vincent écoutent aussi car, s'ils ont un peu entendu parler du Comité, nous ne leur avions pas tout révélé encore.

Et je le regrette, car si nous l'avions fait, ils auraient pu surveiller la Carte cet après-midi, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas cours… Et on aurait sans doute pu éviter le pire…

« Diantre ! Voilà un projet des plus ambitieux et digne des grandes questes d'antan ! Toutefois, je suis fort aise que vous ayez pensé à m'y adjoindre ! Et le rôle que vous me réservez me convient éminemment ! » commente Cameron, avec un peu d'emphase dans le ton.

Les autres sont tout aussi enthousiastes. Avec un bémol pour Moon, encore lui, qui, bien qu'intéressé par les recherches aurait préféré que nous le consultions avant de lui attribuer cette place.

« Arrête de faire ta diva, Oliver. Si nous avions dû attendre tout le monde pour répartir les rôles, nous y serions encore à Noël sans avoir avancé d'un poil. Cette répartition a été faite en tenant compte des qualités de chacun. Tu es un rat de bibliothèque, cultivé et avide de connaissances, qui fera des merveilles avec Hermione, Eddy et les autres. Point, barre ! » finit par lui faire vertement remarquer Benjamin.

Moon se renfrogne, mais n'ajoute rien….

Et moi je songe qu'il faudra que nous l'ayons à l'œil ce gars…

Parce qu'au coup d'œil qu'il réserve maintenant à Benjamin, c'est un revanchard…

Le genre de revanchard qui fait ses coups en douce, bien sûr…

Et capable de retourner sa veste selon la façon dont le vent tourne pour lui…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Panique**

**Ginny**

Mes paupières sont closes mais je distingue une lueur diffuse au travers… Le jour se lève et il doit faire grand soleil pour qu'autant de lumière filtre aux travers des épais rideaux de mon baldaquin…

Mais je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller…

Je suis bien ici dans mon lit… Mon corps est tout engourdi de sommeil encore…

Un léger froissement de tissu.

L'une des filles doit se retourner dans son rêve…

Moi, je suis encore dans les brumes… Je ne me souviens pas vraiment avoir rêvé. Juste une impression de voix douces qui murmuraient que tout allait bien, que je suis en sécurité…

Le sommeil commence à se dissiper

C'est drôle, mais je ne ressens pas les choses comme d'habitude… Il n'y a pas cette petite pression habituelle sur ma vessie, ma bouche n'est pas sèche, ni pâteuse, ni amère… J'ai juste l'impression d'être un peu lourde et engourdie…

Et soudainement, les souvenirs me reviennent…

Parkinson !

Théo ! Draco !

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Je suis dans une petite pièce, il n'y a pas de rideaux à mon lit et c'est la lumière des bougies qui l'éclaire. J'essaye de me redresser, mais je suis trop faible et je n'y arrive pas…

Et mon cœur s'affole…

« Shuuuuu…. Tout va bien ma chérie… Maman est là… Tu es à l'infirmerie, tout va bien » murmure la voix si tendre de Maman qui se penche vers moi depuis le fauteuil où elle est assise…

« Théo. Draco » murmure-je difficilement.

« Ils sont là, à côté. Tout va bien, ma chérie, tout va bien… Calme-toi, chérie…» chuchote Maman en se levant pour avancer et s'agenouiller auprès de moi.

Mais je ne peux pas me calmer !

Je vois les mains de Maman. Je sais qu'elle me touche puisqu'elle a pris ma main dans la sienne et dépose des petits baisers sur mes doigts. Mais je ne les sens pas !

Je ne sens pas non plus la texture du drap sur ma peau, je ne sens pas celle de la couverture sous les doigts de mon autre main…

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et mon souffle devient court…

« Maman ! Je ne sens rien, Maman ! Je ne sens rien ! » panique-je, complètement effrayée par cette absence de sensation

C'est un cauchemar ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

« Calme-toi, ma chérie… Shuuuuu… Calme-toi, chérie, et bois ça. C'est de l'eau. Richard va arriver et tout t'expliquer. Mais bois cette eau ma chérie » me presse doucement Maman

Et j'entends dans sa voix qu'elle pleure des larmes silencieuses…

Elle soulève ma tête et porte un gobelet à ma bouche mais pas plus que je ne sens la main de maman sur ma nuque, je ne sens la dureté du gobelet sur mes lèvres … J'aspire mais je ne sens pas la fraîcheur de l'eau… Je ne sens pas son goût !…

Oh ! Merlin ! Je ne sens rien ! Je ne sens plus rien !

Je ne sens pas la caresse de Maman sur ma joue !

C'est comme si je n'avais plus de corps !

Je veux sentir quelque chose ! S'il vous plait ! Je veux sentir quelque chose !

Alors je me débats… Je me pince, je me griffe, je me mords les lèvres et la main mais je ne sens toujours rien !

Pitié ! Pitié !

Réveillez-moi ! C'est le plus horrible cauchemar que j'ai jamais fait !

Je crie ! Je hurle !

Mais je ne sens pas mon cri, je ne sens pas mon hurlement dans ma gorge !

Pitié ! Oh ! S'il vous plait pitié !

Je n'ai plus de corps, je n'ai plus de sensation ! Je n'ai plus le goût des choses ! C'est pire que si j'étais morte !

S'il vous plait ! Pitié ! Faites quelque chose !

Je ne veux pas vivre comme un fantôme !

Et soudain je ne peux plus bouger la tête. Quelque chose m'empêche de bouger. Et des yeux bleus que je ne connais pas me fixent et me parlent avec douceur et fermeté.

« Ecoutez-moi, Ginny. Je suis Richard et je suis Médicomage. Tout va s'arranger Ginny. Vous allez retrouver les sensations de votre corps. Il faut juste du temps. Cessez de vous débattre Ginny. Laissez-vous aller à pleurer ou à hurler. Mais ne vous débattez plus. Vous allez vous blesser et vous ne le sentirez pas. Faites-moi confiance Ginny. Ecoutez-moi. » disent-ils si calmement, si gentiment qu'ils m'hypnotisent.

Il y a des ridules qui me sourient autour des yeux…Et lentement, il y a un visage hâlé qui se dessine. Un nez, une bouche, des oreilles et des cheveux sombres… Il y a ensuite des mains qui tiennent mon visage et mes mains qui s'accrochent aux bras de cet homme que je ne connais pas mais en qui j'ai envie de faire confiance tant il est gentil et me rassure…

Il m'explique tout, simplement, clairement.

Et je comprends…

Cela ira mieux bientôt… Cela ira mieux…

Il me fait boire une Potion…

Et je me sens fatiguée, si fatiguée…

Et je m'endors…

OoOoOoO

**Molly**

Ma petite fille souffre et je souffre avec elle…

Cette… fille a failli me l'enlever pour toujours !

Je voulais tant que ma petite Ginny soit préservée de la guerre ! Et voilà que par deux fois déjà la mort a été près de faucher sa jeune vie…

Je voudrais la garder sur mon cœur, la réconforter en la berçant dans mes bras, en lui caressant les cheveux… Mais ma petite fille ne sent rien…

Et elle ne sentira rien pendant des mois…

Ma petite fille souffre et je voudrais pouvoir lui prendre son mal… Vivre cette épreuve pour elle, à sa place…

Mais je ne peux rien faire pour cela…

Juste rester auprès d'elle, aussi longtemps qu'elle en aura besoin.

Merlin ! Ayez pitié d'elle ! Faites que ce temps soit court !

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Maintenant que la présentation du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. est faite, nous passons à la présentation de la Carte qui soulève naturellement pas mal d'intérêt.

Martha entreprend de revoir le tour de garde, en fonction de nos emplois du temps, quand j'avise le regard de Greg… Il a l'air tellement malheureux !

Et soudainement, il se met à se balancer d'avant en arrière comme il le faisait, dans les premiers temps après le retrait du Bracelet…Et son regard devient vide, tourné en dedans…

Merde ! Il régresse !

Je me lève et je m'approche de lui. Je lui pose une main sur l'épaule et il cesse de se balancer et au bout d'une minute, il me regarde de ses yeux un peu humides. Il est revenu. Alors je l'entraîne discrètement dans une alcôve…

« Greg… Ils vont s'en sortir, vieux. Il faut garder espoir. » lui dis-je, la gorge nouée et tâchant de lui faire passer un peu de confiance, quand j'ai tant de mal à en avoir moi-même…

« C'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas veillé. J'aurais dû insister… J'aurais dû y aller quand même. » affirme-t-il, la voix voilée et monocorde.

Et ses mains tremblent.

« De quoi parles-tu Greg ? Où aurais-tu dû aller ? » m'enquiers-je, surpris de son propos.

« Avec Draco et Théo. J'aurais dû y aller. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait qu'on les accompagne avec Vincent et Milli, mais il a dit non. J'aurais dû y aller quand même. J'ai failli à mon devoir, je n'ai pas veillé sur mon ami, sur Théo et la sœur de Ron… » explique-t-il, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Ma gorge se serre…

Draco a refusé d'être accompagné par Vincent, Greg et Milli… Parce que les Ânes Bâtés les plus dangereux étaient censés être en classe, alors il se sentait confiant et en sécurité…

Et puis, il m'a dit juste avant notre retour du Temps Ralenti qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on voit Vincent et Greg comme ses gardes du corps, mais comme des gars indépendants, avec une personnalité intéressante… Accepter qu'ils l'accompagnent jusque devant sa salle de classe, c'était risquer qu'on ne les voit jamais pour eux-mêmes…

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Greg. On ne savait pas que Parkinson était sortie de l'infirmerie. Et même, on ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait ça… » essaye-je de rassurer Greg, quand une ombre vient se glisser à notre table.

C'est Blaise. Qui est pâle comme un mort et tremble comme une feuille lui aussi.

« Je me sens coupable également, Greg. Et j'ai plus de raisons que toi de le faire. Quand j'ai vu que Draco et Théo n'arrivaient pas, j'aurais dû donner l'alerte. Draco et Théo auraient été retrouvés plus vite et moins torturés. Et Ginny ne se serait peut-être pas pris ce Maléfice…» affirme-t-il, son regard aussi malheureux que celui de Greg.

Putain ! On se sent tous coupables dans cette affaire !

Blaise et Greg, pour les raisons qu'ils viennent d'énoncer Parrain il me l'a dit, parce qu'ils n'a pas vu toute la folie de Parkinson et qu'il a retenu Ginny pour qu'elle lui remette le paquet avec le crochet de Nagini et qu'elle s'est donc retrouvée seule pour rentrer, moi parce que j'avais oublié que la folle sortait aujourd'hui de l'infirmerie…

Et je suis presque certain que nous ne sommes pas seuls à en être là… Torturés par les remords et une culpabilité qui ne sont pas les nôtres…

Parce que, bordel, ce n'est pas nous qui avons torturé Draco et Théo ! Ce n'est pas nous qui avons jeté un Maléfice à Ginny !

Que diraient Draco, Théo et Ginny s'ils pouvaient nous parler, là, maintenant…

« Non ! Non les gars, arrêtez ! Draco, Théo et Ginny ne voudraient certainement pas que vous sentiez coupables ! Putain ! C'est Parkinson qui les a torturés ! C'est elle, la coupable et personne d'autre ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Vous ne pouviez pas deviner ! Aucun de vous deux ne pouvait savoir ! Aucun de nous ne le pouvait ! C'est sûr que maintenant, personne ne devra se balader sans être au moins avec deux ou trois autres gars et filles ! Et encore, les autres peuvent tendre des embuscades au cours desquels ils seront plus nombreux ! Mais il y aura toujours des Anges Gardiens autour de la Carte désormais qui pourront donner l'alerte ! Et la meilleure des choses à faire, maintenant, pour Draco, Théo et Ginny, c'est réagir, ne pas se laisser aller à notre peine et notre chagrin, être forts, pour pouvoir les aider ! Ils ont besoin de nous, bordel ! Ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on s'apitoie, ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on pleure, ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on culpabilise ! Ils ont besoin de notre force, de nos encouragements, de notre amitié, de notre solidarité ! Alors levez-vous tous les deux et rejoignons les autres pour voir où en est le tour de garde de la Carte et notre tour de veille auprès de nos amis ! Nous allons tous relever la tête ! Et nous allons mettre en branle toute notre organisation dès demain ! Nous allons nous préparer à contrer nos ennemis ! Nous allons nous préparer à protéger les plus petits ! Nous allons nous préparer à nous battre ! Pour nos amis ! » m'exclame-je, sentant une nouvelle force me redonner du courage et de l'espoir.

Je me lève, imité de Greg et Blaise, qui ont l'air plus en confiance eux aussi.

Et je suis surpris de voir que tous les autres sont là, devant l'alcôve. Ron a les larmes aux yeux, mais il me sourit et me fait un signe de tête approbateur, comme Hermione et Neville. Celles et ceux du Comité Principal ont perdu leur air triste au profit d'une nouvelle détermination. Les autres Rebelles, eux, sont presque au garde à vous…

« Morbleu ! Messire Potter, vous êtes un noble et hardi Chevalier et votre harangue est brave et belle ! A donc, je me rallie avec fiance(5) et plaisement(6) à votre panache ! » me complimente Magnus Frost, l'air sincère et impressionné.

Il s'avance vers moi et me prend la main. Mais là alors que je pensais qu'il voulait simplement me la serrer, il se tourne vers son voisin et lui prend la main et ainsi de suite, nous bouclons une nouvelle chaîne avant que les Serpentards ne lèvent leurs mains.

Et nous, les Gryffondors et Luna, nous comprenons et nous suivons leur geste quand ils prennent leur baguette, avant d'unir de nouveau nos mains aux leurs.

Et des étincelles s'élancent sous la voûte du QG, non pour un Salut Aux Morts, mais pour un Salut Aux Vivants cette fois… Un salut à ceux qui luttent…

Nos étincelles se rejoignent pour faire danser la ronde à des fleurs aux couleurs vives.

Et putain ! Ça achève de me galvaniser…

Je me sens prêt pour affronter les prochaines heures où il nous faudra attendre le réveil de nos amis et les prochains mois nécessaires à leur convalescence, durant laquelle ils auront besoin de notre soutien pour surmonter toutes les épreuves et franchir les obstacles qui se dresseront sur leur chemin.

Et quand les fleurs retombent, en milliers de petits soleils sur nos têtes, je me sens presque dans une forme éblouissante.

Et nous reprenons place autour de la Carte pour finaliser le tour de surveillance.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ! » s'exclame aussitôt Ron, en désignant trois étiquettes qui se dirigent allègrement vers l'infirmerie…

Et comme un seul homme, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Blaise, Greg, Vincent, Milli et Moi nous précipitons vers le passage interne. Et quelques autres nous suivent aussi…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Ma tête est lourde…

Mon cerveau est une enclume et un marteau le martèle avec la régularité d'un métronome, se répercutant à l'infini dans chacune de mes cellules nerveuses.

Un peu de lumière filtre au travers de mes paupières, les agressant avec violence…

J'ai la nausée, mes poumons sont en feu, mon ventre se tord de douleur, une barre en acier aux arêtes aiguës met mon dos au supplice et mes membres hurlent de douleur…

Parkinson !

Parkinson nous a torturés !

Et Ginny est arrivée et je me suis senti mourir !

Mais je suis en vie !

Ginny ! Ma Ginny m'a sauvé !

Draco ! Est-ce que Draco est encore en vie lui aussi ?

Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux pour le vérifier. La lumière est trop forte et me fait trop mal.

« Draco… » ai-je essayé d'appeler mais ma gorge, déchirée et encombrée de milliers d'épingles chauffées à blanc ne me permet que de produire un faible son inarticulé.

« Il se réveille » chuchote la voix d'une femme…

Mais ce n'est pas Madame Pomfresh…

Où suis-je ? Ste Mangouste ?

Il y a un froissement de tissus, puis un autre. Deux personnes s'approchent de moi. L'une à droite, l'autre à gauche.

Malgré la douleur, je tente d'ouvrir les yeux… Je gémis, mais je tiens bon…

Ce que je vois est brumeux et flou mais je distingue quand même deux silhouettes penchées sur moi. Des cheveux roux et des cheveux blonds rien de plus. Je suis obligé de refermer les yeux parce que des poignards les torturent…

J'essaye encore de parler… Ginny ? Draco ?

Mais ma voix me trahit encore une fois…

« Shuuuuu… Mon garçon… N'essaye pas de parler… C'est Madame Weasley, la maman de Ginny. La maman de Draco est là aussi. Tu es à Poudlard. Ça va aller mieux tu vas voir. Je vais te donner une Potion à boire et tu auras moins mal. Mais d'abord un peu d'eau ou tu ne pourras pas avaler correctement la Potion… » me dit une voix si douce que j'ai envie de pleurer…

C'est Madame Weasley… La mère de ma Ginny. Elle est si gentille avec moi !

Et la mère de Draco est là aussi…

Mais Ginny, Draco, comment vont-ils ?

Je veux le demander, mais ma nuque se soulève en lançant une douleur qui court tout au long de ma colonne vertébrale et je gémis encore. Puis un gobelet heurte doucement mes lèvres…

J'ai soif. Alors je bois l'eau fraîche qui coule lentement dans ma bouche… Et l'incendie qui la brûle s'éteint un peu et ça me fait du bien… J'avale quelques gorgées, mais je ne peux pas plus car j'ai trop la nausée…

« Ginny, Draco » réussis-je cette fois à formuler dans un souffle si ténu que je ne sais pas s'il a été entendu.

« Ils sont à côté. Nous les soignons aussi. Il faut prendre ta Potion mon garçon. » chuchote Madame Weasley, toujours aussi doucement et gentiment, mais avec quelque chose d'autre dans la voix…

Du chagrin…

Et je sens quelque chose tomber sur mon front…Quelque chose de mouillé et de chaud…

Et je comprends que c'est une larme…

Et je sens une bouffée d'angoisse qui m'étreint la poitrine…

Ginny ! Draco ! Comment vont-ils ? Ginny s'est pris un Maléfice et Draco a été si torturé !

Ils ne sont pas en danger n'est-ce pas ? Ils vont s'en sortir !

Dites-moi qu'ils vont bien s'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

Dites-moi que ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots était un cauchemar ! Dites-moi que Parkinson ne nous a pas fait tout ça ! Dites-moi que je me suis juste assommé en tombant sur les marches !

S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

Je panique ! Mon cœur bat la chamade et je panique !

Mes poumons vont exploser tant ils brûlent !

Je voudrais croire que tout cela était un cauchemar, mais je sais que c'était vrai !

La folle nous a bien fait toutes ces choses ! Les Doloris, ses mains sur nos sexes, ses rires, sa folie, le fouet, les brûlures, la pierre qui tombe sur ma poitrine, les fractures et les coups, les coups, les coups !

Et puis l'Avada et Ginny qui se bat avec elle et le Maléfice qu'elle reçoit !

Mais s'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait dites-m'en davantage !

Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir si Ginny et Draco vont bien !

« Shuuuuu… Mon petit. Shuuuuu… Calme-toi mon garçon… Ils sont vivants tous les deux. Prends la Potion et tu pourras ouvrir les yeux. Tu pourras les voir. Calme-toi, garçon, calme-toi… Oui, c'est ça, respire doucement… » chuchote toujours Madame Weasley en me caressant le front et les cheveux…

Et j'ai la vague impression qu'on a déjà eu ce geste pour moi récemment…

…

_Je flotte…_

_Je flotte vers une porte éclatante d'une lumière douce. C'est le Paradis là-bas et bientôt j'y serais. J'y retrouverai Maman et ma petite sœur. J'en suis heureux. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de laisser ma Ginny derrière moi. De ne pas avoir pu lui dire que je l'aime avant de partir… _

_Et soudain, une main caresse mes cheveux et, derrière moi, une voix douce parle et me supplie de rester. Je crois que c'est ma Ginny. Je me retourne et des lèvres douces effleurent les miennes. Elles ont le parfum doux et chaud de ma Ginny et mon cœur explose de joie. J'ai envie d'aller vers elle et de lui dire que je l'aime. Alors je délaisse la porte et je remonte le chemin en courant…_

_Mais elle est si loin, si loin que j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne l' atteindrai…_

_Et puis j'ai horriblement mal et le noir m'envahit…_

…

C'était un rêve… J'ai rêvé de ma Ginny… Rêvé qu'elle m'embrassait et me retenait de partir vers le Paradis…

Et de revivre ce rêve m'apaise…

Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent.

Ma Ginny est auprès de moi. Elle va guérir et je pourrais lui dire que je l'aime…

Je vais la voir si j'ouvre les yeux…

La Potion s'écoule dans ma bouche. Elle a un goût horriblement amer et elle est pâteuse. J'ai du mal à l'avaler. Mon estomac se révulse. Et je vomis brusquement.

Je vomis longuement.

C'est horrible et ça me fait affreusement mal !

Ma tête va éclater ! Mes côtes vont se briser ! Mes tripes font des nœuds dans mon ventre ! Et je vais cracher mes poumons qui s'effritent en petits morceaux…

Et ça s'arrête soudain… Et une main fraîche me caresse de nouveau le front et un linge humide me nettoie le visage.

J'ai mal partout et j'ai honte… J'ai vomi sur la mère de Ginny sûrement…

« Là, ce n'est rien mon garçon, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te nettoyer et tu vas reprendre un peu d'eau. Et tu vas voir, la Potion passera mieux après… Et tu n'auras plus mal. » murmure doucement la mère de Ginny…

Et tant de douceur me donne envie de pleurer…

Je n'ai pas connu cela depuis si longtemps ! Depuis que maman est morte quand j'avais quatre ans…

Madame Weasley me nettoie, me parle toujours gentiment et me dorlote comme si j'étais un enfant…

Comme si j'étais son enfant…

Et cela me fait doux au cœur…

Elle me fait boire de nouveau un peu d'eau fraîche. Mon estomac l'accepte sans rechigner. Depuis que j'ai vomi, il va mieux… Et c'est de nouveau la Potion. Cette fois elle passe. Et presque aussitôt toutes mes douleurs refluent…

Et je peux ouvrir les yeux.

Madame Weasley me sourit doucement malgré son air triste et inquiet. Et la mère de Draco qui me tient la main, me regarde d'un air triste et inquiet elle aussi.

« Draco… » murmure-je en la voyant, la voix un peu plus ferme maintenant que ma gorge ne brûle plus.

Madame Malfoy s'écarte un peu et je tourne la tête de son côté.

Draco est là, sur le lit à côté du mien. Sa tête est entièrement recouverte d'un pansement et il est pâle… Si pâle, malgré les traces des bleus que les coups ont laissés sur son visage, que mon cœur se serre et que des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux qui brûlent…

Madame Malfoy pose doucement ma main sur le lit, puis elle va s'agenouiller auprès de lui. Elle lui prend la main et l'embrasse. Elle pleure. Je le sais, même si elle le fait en silence, elle pleure…

Et ça me fait mal…

Parce que je comprends que Draco n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux et qu'elle attend désespérément qu'il le fasse…

Alors je tourne la tête de l'autre côté… Et je vois Ginny.

Ginny, ma si courageuse Ginny qui s'est battue comme un garçon contre la folle…

Ginny, ma si belle Ginny qui l'a terrassée et m'a sauvé la vie…

Et cela adoucit un peu ma peine…

Et je peux laisser mes paupières lourdes de sommeil se fermer sur la nuit…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Mes Potions mijotent et je n'ai plus rien à faire pour m'occuper l'esprit pour l'heure.

Nally et Albus sont partis, il y a quelques minutes avec Fudge et Arthur dans le Bureau Directorial pour débattre de ces terribles évènements et décider de ce qu'il y a lieu de publier dans la Gazette…

Rien ne sera caché des motifs de Parkinson, ni de ses actes immondes, mais que dire quand il n'a pas été possible d'interroger Draco, Théodore et Ginny.

Pas plus que Parkinson elle-même…

La population va vouloir savoir si c'est un acte isolé ou si cela risque de se reproduire…

Fudge et Arthur sont allés voir les enfants, bien entendu.

Arthur était blême et terriblement inquiet bien sûr. D'autant que Ginny a choisi cet instant pour se réveiller et que la malheureuse s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien sentir…

Quelle horreur ! Quelle terrible épreuve pour cette enfant !…

Parkinson ne l'a pas torturé mais le Maléfice qu'elle lui a jeté est tout aussi impardonnable que le traitement qu'elle a infligé à Draco et Théodore…

Arthur et Fudge ont été horrifiés en lisant le rapport écrit par Richard et Madame Prewitt.

Ils l'auraient été davantage encore s'ils avaient vu les enfants avant les soins qu'ils ont reçus…

Essayer de ne plus penser à cela et se concentrer sur ce qu'il y a lieu de faire maintenant.

Je vais aller les voir.

J'ai besoin de les voir. De jeter un regard sur ces appareils de surveillance que Richard a mis en route. De voir si le cerveau de Draco est en train de gagner la bataille ou de la perdre…

Je vérifie la température du feu sous les Potions et je quitte le labo de Pompom.

L'annexe est à deux pas. Je traverse l'infirmerie dans la pénombre épaisse et j'ouvre la porte avec précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit, quand la porte principale s'ouvre dans un léger grincement.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ces trois là !

OoOoOoO

Les termes suivants sont des expressions anciennes voire médiévales qui ne sont plus usitées de nos jours

« Foutre de Merlin ! Que cent diables lui sautent au corps et l'achèvent cette malefille (1) ! » s'exclame un Septième qui s'appelle Magnus Frost, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

(1) Malefille = Mauvaise fille

« Et Parkinson dans tout ça ? Le Directeur nous a appris qu'elle avait été transférée dans une cellule de Ste Mangouste… Ta sœur lui a paraît-il botté le train en grande pompe à cette Gore Pissouse (2) ! » s'enquiert en me regardant, Cameron Ross, un autre Septième, pote du premier d'après ce que je sais… et la même façon de s'exprimer…

(2) Gore Pissouse = truie pisseuse

« Ah ! La rouquine explosive !… Ce n'est point fait pour me surprendre ! Elle a donc fini par y arriver, à lui refaire le portrait à la malbête (3). Tant mieux !… Un jour proche il nous faudra aussi nous occuper avec sérieux du petit putie (4).. Je n'ai point apprécié qu'il jouisse du malheureux sort de nos camarades. » déclare Magnus avec un rictus de dégoût.

(3) Malbête = Créature du diable

(4) Putie = Ordure, fumier

Morbleu ! Messire Potter, vous êtes un noble et hardi Chevalier et votre harangue est brave et belle ! A donc, je me rallie avec fiance(5) et plaisement(6) à votre panache ! » me complimente Magnus Frost, l'air sincère et impressionné.

(5) Fiance = confiance – engagement

(6) Plaisement = plaisir

OoOoOoO

...

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	31. Complications Inattendues 1

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**Merci Misty pour les corrections!**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Pub: pour la fic de Mounette que j'ai découvert récemment : En toute simplicité... **

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**Complications Inattendues 1/2**

_Mercredi 6 novembre 1996_

**Acte 1 : Intrusion Dans L'Infirmerie**

**Severus**

Je regarde les trois intrus de mon œil le plus noir.

Ils fixent ma silhouette à peine éclairée d'un rayon de lune et qui brandit ma baguette en un geste menaçant. Je l'ai tirée dans un réflexe, la pointant sans hésiter sur eux dès qu'ils ont pénétré en catimini dans l'infirmerie.

Ils ont les yeux fixes, écarquillés. De toute évidence, ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir ici et ils sont surpris autant qu'effrayés de mon attitude menaçante…

Lentement, sans quitter ma baguette du regard, ils amorcent un mouvement de retrait, mais Harry, Ron, Hermione et d'autres élèves surgissent derrière eux.

Ils sont cernés les gaillards et ne pourront pas échapper aux représailles !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » m'enquiers-je, de mon ton le plus glacial, le visage dur et le regard sévère.

Elle ose me regarder dans les yeux, de son air le plus innocent.

« Plumki est malade ! Il doit voir Madame Pomfresh ! » s'exclame-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde, en brandissant son inséparable peluche par les oreilles.

A ses côtés, ses deux compères hochent la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. L'un plus par mimétisme qu'autre chose, sans aucun doute possible. Et derrière eux, Harry et les autres se retiennent à grand mal de pouffer de rire…

Sans un mot, sans aucune réaction d'aucune sorte, je tourne mon regard vers le second.

« Je la protège ! C'est Blaise qui m'a dit de le faire ! Il m'a dit de ne pas la quitter d'une semelle ! Alors je lui obéis ! » répond le jeune Alioth Vila, avec presque autant d'aplomb que Miho, en me montrant la baguette qu'il tient dans sa main.

Comme s'il avait pu faire grand-chose contre un adversaire plus âgé et plus vicieux que lui !

Mon regard transperce à présent le troisième compère, qui s'avère être une jeune sourde et muette qui s'exprime aussitôt avec forces gestes…

« Elle a vu Miho se lever alors elle l'a suivi. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser venir toute seule non plus. » se permet de « traduire » le petit Vila, comme si j'avais eu besoin d'un quelconque traducteur…

Et que j'allais me laisser prendre à leur petite histoire…

Amateurs !

Leurs excuses sont tellement cousues de fils blancs que même le plus naïf des Poufsouffles ne se laisserait pas berner ! Mais je vais les laisser mijoter un instant, leur faire croire que je suis dupe, pour mieux les ferrer ensuite !

Je choisis donc l'option de revenir vers Miho, bien que les regards et les manières de cette minuscule fillette ne cessent de me désarçonner.

« Approchez, Mademoiselle Kido ! » ordonne-je, d'un grondement.

Elle avance allègrement, l'expression de son visage dénuée de toute peur…

Il faudra vraiment que je sévisse sévèrement, où nous allons droit à la catastrophe avec cette petite intrépide qui joue sans vergogne de son apparence juvénile, fragile et toute mignonne !

« Faites-moi donc voir Monsieur Plumki ! » poursuis-je, en tendant la main vers sa peluche, tout en me faisant la réflexion que je n'ai toujours pas eu cette conversation sérieuse que je veux avoir avec Miho depuis dimanche matin.

Elle me la donne, dans un grand mouvement théâtral, avec un gloussement et les yeux tout à fait rieurs. De toute évidence, elle compte que je sois amusé de son mensonge éhonté et que je passe sur son escapade nocturne.

La petite impudente ! Si elle croit que je vais jouer avec elle, elle se trompe du tout au tout !

« Quels sont les symptômes ? » m'enquiers-je, de mon ton le moins engageant possible.

« Il a mal au ventre et à la tête aussi ! Il a mal partout ! Il doit avoir la grippe ! » répond Miho, en pouffant derechef derrière sa main.

J'entreprends d'examiner le lapin en peluche défraîchie, faisant mine de lancer un Sort de Diagnostic, avant de prononcer mon verdict, prenant soin de bien articuler pour que la petite Greengrass comprenne.

« Je vois tout à fait ce qui fait souffrir Monsieur Plumki. Mensongite et Curiosite aiguës ! Monsieur Plumki, qui a tout l'air plus en forme que moi, feint d'être malade, dans le but unique de fournir un prétexte à sa jeune propriétaire pour que celle-ci puisse venir satisfaire sa curiosité ! Et les gardes du corps de la dite propriétaire souffrent des mêmes symptômes ! Car il leur aurait suffi d'appeler un élève plus âgé pour empêcher Mademoiselle Kido de s'aventurer dans les couloirs à plus de minuit et alors que ces mêmes couloirs ne sont pas sûrs ! » déclare-je, élevant à peine le ton sévère de ma voix.

Mon regard darde Miho et ses deux imprudents amis avec dureté. Mais si les deux autres ont le bon goût de baisser la tête vers leurs chaussures d'un air contrit et honteux, Miho, elle, ne se laisse nullement intimider.

Oh ! Non ! Elle ne se laisse pas intimider ! Elle fait même bien pire !

Elle laisse deux grosses larmes ourler ses cils et me fixe de son air le plus angélique.

« Plumki a dit que Draco, Théo et Ginny sont très, très blessés… Je veux leur dire que je les aime très fort et qu'ils doivent rester ici, avec nous ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils aillent avec maman au ciel. S'il te plait ! Je veux leur faire un gros bisou ! Tu veux bien, dis ? » me supplie-t-elle, en laissant ses larmes rouler sur sa joue.

Je suis fichu !

Comment pourrais-je résister à ce minois craquant et ne pas accéder à cette requête ?

Je sens le regard des plus grands peser sur moi. Il y en a deux ou trois parmi eux, qui ne m'ont jamais vu sous mon vrai jour. Pas plus que le petit Alioth Vila et la petite Astoria Greengrass d'ailleurs… Et certains sont visiblement surpris de la familiarité dont fait preuve Miho à mon égard

Que Merlin nous vienne en aide ! Nous ne sommes pas sous le Sceau du Secret !

Et dès demain, la nouvelle que le professeur Snape se laisse attendrir par les larmes d'une petite Serpentard pas plus haute que trois pommes, qui fait montre d'une certaine familiarité avec lui, va se répandre à toute vitesse dans les couloirs…

Et je risque fort de ne plus avoir aucune autorité sur ce petit monde…

Et surtout, Miho risque fort d'être utilisée pour faire pression sur moi. Car il ne fait nul doute qu'une telle nouvelle parviendra à Voldemort par le biais de ses petits espions !

Il faut que je réagisse. Vite et bien ! Je ne dois donc pas accéder à la demande, sans une punition extrêmement sévère en contrepartie. Et sans laisser transparaître ma faiblesse envers Miho.

Je me compose donc un visage dur et toise le trio de mon œil le plus noir.

« Je conçois votre inquiétude et celle de vos amis, Mademoiselle Kido ! Mais ne croyez pas pour autant que vous allez échapper tous les trois à une punition très sévère dont nous reparlerons dans un instant ! Et je vais vous faire raccompagner à la tour de Gryffondor, sous bonne garde dès que …» déclare-je, sans avoir le temps de poursuivre, car déjà Miho me saute au cou, ayant sans doute deviné que je vais accéder à sa demande de pouvoir embrasser nos trois blessés.

Je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle peut faire des bonds pareils ! Et me décrypter avant même que je ne parle !

« Oh ! Merci ! Tu es le meilleur Parrain Grognon du monde ! » s'exclame-t-elle tout de go, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux effrayés et de se couvrir la bouche en prenant conscience de son impair

Oh ! Misère !

Non seulement elle s'est déjà montrée d'une impensable familiarité avec moi, mais il a fallu en plus qu'elle me saute au cou et laisse échapper cela devant tous les autres !

Elle est fichue !

Cette fois c'est sûr, si cette nouvelle se répand, elle sera une des cibles privilégiées des pro-Voldemort de Poudlard et d'ailleurs !

« Si une seule rumeur à propos de tout ce qui vient de se passer et d'être dit court dans Poudlard ou ailleurs, j'aurais vite fait de savoir qui l'a répandue. Et cette personne souffrira mille morts ! Compris ! » déclare-je, de mon ton le plus glacial et avec mon regard le plus noir, en direction des sourires des autres.

Des sourires qui se fanent aussitôt. Hormis pour Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna qui connaissent déjà tout de ma relation avec Miho.

« Aucun problème professeur. Cela reste entre nous. » affirme aussitôt Benjamin Stanley, sous les hochements approbateurs de Blaise Zabini, Cameron Ross, Magnus Frost et Daphnée Greengrass.

Gregory, Millicent et Vincent, eux, font le geste de clore leur bouche à clé avant de jeter celle-ci derrière leur épaule… Une stupidité apprise au début de leur séjour dans le Temps Ralenti… Où ils auraient bien besoin d'un second séjour pour grandir tout à fait.

Alioth Vila et Astoria Greengrass sont trop stupéfaits pour réagir d'une quelconque façon. Mais je sais qu'ils ont entendu et c'est suffisant.

« Quant à toi Miho, il va falloir que tu apprennes à maîtriser ta langue ! Et à faire preuve de prudence également ! Il y va de ta sécurité et de ta vie ! Et ce n'est pas de la blague, Miho ! Ce qui est arrivé à Draco, Théodore et Ginevra pourrait fort bien t'arriver aussi ! Ils seraient morts tous les trois si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps ! Et Draco n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire ! Alors ne réitère pas ce genre d'exploit, tu m'as compris ? » dis-je, tout aussi sévèrement, à la petite fille que je tiens toujours dans mes bras.

« C'est promis ! Je ne ferais plus de bêtise ! Mais j'étais vraiment trop inquiète ! » affirme-t-elle, contrite et sérieuse, en soutenant mon regard.

« Bien. Mais j'aime autant te prévenir que si tu ne tiens pas cette promesse, je serais au regret de devoir te boucler au secret pour te protéger jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ! De plus, tu es punie, Miho. Et tes amis aussi. Vous devrez faire un devoir supplémentaire de chacun de vos professeurs, une retenue avec Monsieur Rusard et une autre avec Hagrid. Et ne croyez pas que ce sera facile ! Hagrid doit donner des soins au Calmar Géant qui a été blessé. Vous aurez à l'aider dans cette tâche extrêmement délicate. Et je ne veux plus que vous vous promeniez tout seul tous les trois ! Il faudra donc vous faire accompagner d'élèves plus âgés quand vous irez à sa cabane ce soir à 18H00 et pour tous vos déplacements en dehors des heures de classe ! Compris ? » assène-je, d'un ton sans appel.

Elle hoche la tête, toute penaude, et ses amis également.

J'espère que la leçon portera. Bien que j'en doute un peu, connaissant l'oiseau…

« Je les accompagnerai pour la retenue chez le professeur Hagrid, professeur. Vincent et Milli viendront avec moi. » déclare Grégory, d'un ton ferme et décidé, tandis que Vincent et Millicent acquiescent de la tête.

« Très bien. Maintenant, je vais voir s'il est possible que vous voyiez Draco, Théodore et Ginevra. Mais vous aurez tout intérêt, si c'est le cas, que personne ne sache que vous avez pu les voir, compris ? Nous ne tenons pas à ce qu'un défilé incessant de curieux vienne troubler la quiétude de l'infirmerie ! » déclare-je, en posant Miho sur le sol.

Et sans plus attendre, je pénètre dans l'annexe de l'infirmerie.

**OoOoOoO**

**Hermione**

Le professeur Snape a à peine refermée la porte derrière lui, que Daphnée avance sur sa sœur, tandis que Harry va vérifier que les trois malades sont bien endormis derrière leurs rideaux.

« Astoria ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi imprudente ! Vous auriez pu vous faire attaquer dans les couloirs ! » dit-elle, en tenant sa sœur par les épaules et en prenant soin de bien articuler.

Astoria rougit, avant de remuer très rapidement des lèvres, l'air un peu buté. Et Daphnée soupire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquiert Ron, en regardant alternativement les deux sœurs.

« Elle dit qu'elle en a assez d'être surprotégée. Qu'elle n'est plus un bébé et qu'il est temps qu'on lui laisse un peu d'air. » répond Daphnée, l'air découragée.

Ron plisse les yeux, avec un petit sourire en coin. Puis il regarde la gamine et attire son attention.

« On dirait tout à fait ma sœur Ginny. Elle aussi râlait toujours parce que mes frères et moi-même veillions sur elle. Nous avons fini par la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et regarde ce qui lui est arrivé, à se balader toute seule aujourd'hui. Comme dit le professeur Snape, elle serait morte si nous n'étions pas arrivés à temps. Elle a terriblement souffert et va terriblement souffrir encore pendant quelque temps. Et Draco et Théo ? Ils étaient deux et pourtant eux aussi se sont fait surprendre ! Tu veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose ? Ok, à ta guise. Après tout, c'est ta vie. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. A ton âge, tu es assez grande et indépendante pour prendre ce genre de décision. Alors, à moins que tu ne le demandes expressément, aucun de nous ne te protègera contre ton gré. C'est une promesse que je te fais et tant pis si le professeur Snape n'est pas content. J'en assumerai les conséquences. » déclare-t-il, prenant l'air détaché et se détournant vers Harry qui revient de son inspection.

Daphnée semble surprise de cette intervention, presque scandalisée, même, de voir Ron prendre les choses à la légère. Mais quand elle avise le visage de sa sœur, qui semble réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il vient de dire, elle a un petit sourire entendu et un regard reconnaissant pour mon frère de cœur.

« Bien. Vous allez pouvoir entrer quelques instants. Mais sans faire de bruit. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, faites-le à voix basse et sortez aussitôt après. » déclare le professeur Snape qui nous ouvre la porte de l'annexe.

Aussitôt, nous nous précipitons en silence, poussant les plus jeunes devant nous et restant ensuite un peu en retrait pour que tout le monde puisse entrer.

Miho est la première à s'approcher du lit de Draco. Elle lui caresse doucement la main et se penche ensuite vers son oreille.

« Je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, Draco. Guéris vite ! Tu me manques trop ! » chuchote-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle fait ensuite le tour du lit de Draco, pour aller vers Théo, auquel elle répète les mêmes mots, avant d'aller voir Ginny.

« Je laisse Plumki avec toi ! Tu vas voir, il est gentil tout plein et il va te faire bien rire ! Tu me le rendras quand tu seras guérie ! » ajoute-t-elle, en glissant son lapin en peluche défraîchie sous la couverture.

Madame Weasley en a les larmes aux yeux. Et moi aussi… Plumki compte tellement pour Miho ! Qu'elle le laisse à Ginny, est une grande marque d'affection.

Alioth, lui, s'approche timidement à son tour de Draco.

« Ben, je vais pas t'embrasser, hein ! Ça se fait pas entre mecs ! Mais je vais te laisser ça. C'est mon porte-bonheur. Il va te faire guérir, tu vas voir ! » dit-il, en glissant une petite pierre polie de couleur verte dans la main de Draco, avant d'aller lui aussi dire quelques mots à Théo et Ginny, embrassant cette dernière sur la joue, puisque, elle, c'est une fille...

Et Madame Black est tout aussi émue que Madame Weasley, du cadeau que ce jeune garçon a fait à son fils…

Daphnée, se fait ensuite l'interprète de sa sœur. Astoria embrasse Draco, Théo et Ginny sur la joue, les encourageant à guérir vite, comme Miho et Alioth l'ont fait. Elle, c'est auprès de Théo qu'elle s'attarde un peu et auquel elle confie son objet fétiche. Un bracelet qu'elle referme sur son poignet avec des gestes timides et doux.

C'est adorable !

Mais tout cela, démontre bien que ces chenapans ont prémédité leur visite à nos amis… Et ils se gardent bien de regarder le professeur Snape quand ils passent devant lui pour sortir de l'annexe…

Nous disons tous un petit mot à nos camarades, joignant un baiser sur la joue, une caresse ou une pression sur leur main, avant de sortir en silence.

Je me sens de nouveau complètement bouleversée… Ils ont l'air tellement fragiles et démunis tous les trois ! Et ils vont encore tellement souffrir avant de guérir complètement !

« Allez. On raccompagne les petits monstres et on va finir ce que nous avons commencé, avant d'aller nous-même au lit… La journée prochaine va être chargée. » déclare Ron, en soulevant Miho pour la transporter sur ses épaules.

Mais au moment où il s'avance vers la porte, Astoria vient lui prendre timidement la main. Il la regarde, haussant un sourcil et la gamine articule quelques mots.

« Elle dit qu'elle a réfléchi et qu'elle préfère être accompagnée par des grands. » traduit sa sœur en souriant largement.

« Eh, bien, voilà une décision très sage. Mais je n'en attendais pas d'autre d'une jeune fille aussi intelligente que toi. » déclare Ron, avec un sourire à la gamine, qui rosit de plaisir…

Et je me fais la réflexion que Ron sait vraiment bien s'y prendre avec les enfants, même si j'avais des doutes à ce sujet l'an dernier, quand il a eu son insigne de Préfet. Certes, il lève les yeux au ciel avec de grands soupirs quand l'un d'eux vient lui soulever un problème, faisant mine d'être dérangé dans ses occupations et d'accorder une grande faveur à l'importun en l'écoutant, mais il répond volontiers à leurs demandes, ne crie jamais sur eux et les amène, sans en avoir l'air, à prendre les meilleures décisions…

Et les gamins ne s'y trompent pas, allant plus facilement vers lui que vers moi, quand il ne s'agit pas d'un problème lié à un devoir ou une incompréhension dans leur lecture…

Nous sommes complémentaires, finalement. Et notre tandem marche bien… Je m'occupe de régler les petits problèmes scolaires et lui s'occupe du reste…

Après avoir récupéré Fauve, le chaton de Blaise, à la Tour de Gryffondor, nous enjoignons Miho, Alioth et Astoria à aller se coucher et reprenons le chemin des Cachots, en passant par le portrait du Chevalier au Catogan. Cameron et Magnus sont ravis de faire sa connaissance et lui promettent de venir lui faire une petite conversation un jour proche, avant de s'engouffrer à notre suite, non sans commenter la haute utilité de ces passages secrets.

Au QG, nous sommes accueillis par tous les autres, curieux de savoir comment les choses se sont passées pour leurs trois petits camarades.

« Le professeur Snape les a accoillis (1) comme il se doit : baguette en main, œil noir et voix de velours des grands jours… Autant vous dire que nos trois drôles ne vont point festoyer dans les jours qui viennent. Ils sont mis à la corvée ! » déclare Magnus avec emphase et passant sur l'impair commis par Miho.

Bien. Aucune inquiétude à avoir. Celles et ceux qui étaient avec nous tiendront leur langue.

« Et comment vont nos amis ? Nous savons que vous avez pu les voir.. » s'informe Martha en montrant la Carte étalée devant elle.

« Draco n'a pas encore repris connaissance. Théo et Ginny dormaient. Et le fait que nous ayons pu les voir doit rester entre nous afin « d'éviter un défilé incessant de curieux » dixit le professeur Snape » résume brièvement Harry, avant de demander où en est le tour de garde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, satisfaits, nous laissons les veilleurs auprès de la Carte et retournons vers notre Tour, prendre un peu de repos avant d'aller relever Madame Black et Madame Weasley auprès de nos amis.

**OoOoOoO**

**Acte 2 : Confidence Scellée**

**Blaise**

Il n'est pas 05H30 mais je me hâte déjà dans le passage, après m'être assuré auprès des veilleurs que la voie est libre aux alentours de ma destination.

Je prends le chemin le plus court pour la Tour de Gryffondor, où je vais rejoindre Hermione. Nous allons relayer Harry et Ron qui sont de garde depuis 04H00 auprès de Draco, Théo et Ginny.

Aussitôt arrivé devant le portrait, je réveille la grosse Dame en rose, qui fait remarquer vertement que ce n'est vraiment pas une heure raisonnable pour la déranger, d'autant que sa nuit a été agitée….

« Salut Hermione. » murmure-je en entrant dans la salle commune, à une Hermione plongée dans un livre.

Elle n'a pas plus dormi que moi semble-t-il. Sans doute hantée, elle aussi, par le souvenir des corps torturés de nos amis…

« Bonjour Blaise. Je t'attendais. Assois-toi deux minutes. » m'accueille-t-elle, lançant un Sort de Confidentialité autour de nous.

Je devine instantanément le sujet qu'elle souhaite aborder. Aussi, décide-je de la devancer.

« Harry et Ron sont plus que des amis, n'est-ce pas. » affirme-je, assez embarrassé tout de même de parler de cela avec elle.

« Après ce que tu as vu et entendu dans le bureau du Directeur, je ne te ferais pas l'offense de nier, Blaise. Oui, Harry et Ron sont plus que des amis. Peu de personnes le savent. Et c'est déjà trop. Bien que toutes ces personnes soient sous le Sceau du Secret… Sauf, le professeur Dumbledore, toi et moi. » me dit-elle, en me regardant d'un œil perçant.

« Je ne dirais rien. Tu peux compter sur moi. » souffle-je, terriblement déçu de son manque de confiance.

« Je le sais. J'ai parfaitement confiance en toi, Blaise. Mais sous l'effet d'une forte émotion, Ron a commis un impair hier. Miho en a commis un également cette nuit. Et aucun de nous n'est à l'abri d'en commettre un dans des circonstances similaires. Je suis allée voir le professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure. Il est d'accord pour que nous nous mettions tous sous un Sort de Confidence Scellée, y compris Harry et Ron. Ainsi, le problème ne se reproduira pas. Je vais proposer aussi de faire la même chose concernant Miho et sa relation spéciale avec le professeur Snape.» m'explique-t-elle, avec sincérité

Et Merlin, cela me soulage. Elle ne doute pas de moi. Elle veut juste s'assurer que ce secret ne sera pas rendu public par inadvertance…

Je comprends parfaitement cela. Car j'imagine assez, outre les réactions qu'une telle relation peut provoquer, les conséquences qui risquent d'en découler. Elles seraient désastreuses pour Ron qui deviendrait une cible trop tentante pour Voldemort et toutes celles et ceux qui souhaitent atteindre Harry et l'affaiblir. … Ce serait pire que d'être son meilleur ami, oui, bien pire.

Le Sceau de Confidence. Un Sort qui n'a pas dû être usité depuis des siècles. Trop complexe. Trop contraignant aussi. Car il ne peut être levé sur un simple mot de passe, comme le Sceau du Secret. Et il suppose qu'en cas de défaillance, le bavard devienne muet jusqu'à ce que le confesseur lève la sanction… Ce qui peut durer longtemps… Très longtemps… Toute la vie même…

Alors bien sûr, personne n'a envie de prendre ce risque. D'autant que le bavard en question, n'a même pas le temps de bavarder, puisque le Sort agit avant qu'il ait pu le faire… Il suffit juste qu'il soit sur le point de le faire, même involontairement…

Le deuxième désavantage c'est qu'il ne protège pas de la Légilimencie, contrairement au Sceau du Secret…

Et il suppose aussi que la promesse soit effectuée dans les deux sens… Le confesseur doit accorder une faveur au confident… Et il y a des confidents qui exigent beaucoup… Vraiment beaucoup, compte tenu des risques…

« D'accord. Il n'y a aucun problème. Je le ferais. » accepte-je, sans aucune hésitation.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, commence à réfléchir à ce que tu souhaites en contre-partie. Je parlerai du Sort à Ron et Harry dès que nous serons à l'infirmerie. » déclare Hermione en se levant.

Elle annule ensuite la Bulle de Silence et nous allons rapidement rejoindre nos amis.

Je suis étonné, qu'elle ne m'ait pas demandé ce que je pense de la relation de Harry et Ron…. En toute honnêteté, je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien… La première fois que j'ai entendu parler d'homosexualité, j'étais très jeune. Et cela m'avait paru… dégoûtant… profondément répugnant même.

Et puis, il y a deux ans, un jeune Suédois à peine plus âgé que moi est venu à la maison avec son frère, un expert demandé par ma mère, pour s'assurer que nos Abraxans allaient bien. Nous avons un peu discuté tous les deux, sympathisant plutôt spontanément, et il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà embrassé une fille. Je lui ai avoué que non. Il m'a alors proposé de m'apprendre à le faire en m'embrassant…

J'ai été choqué… Mais il a rit et a dit que ce sont des choses qui se font souvent dans l'intimité des dortoirs des grands. Que lui-même avait appris avec un copain de son frère… Et j'ai fini par céder.

Par curiosité, pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot non plus…

Et je n'ai pas trouvé cela dégoûtant quand il m'a embrassé… Et j'ignore si nous ne serions pas aller plus loin que les quelques baisers que nous avons échangé, si son frère n'était pas venu le chercher pour repartir…

Depuis, je n'ai pas eu d'autre expérience avec un garçon. Mon désir me pousse naturellement vers les filles. Et je ne m'imagine pas tomber amoureux d'un gars. Mais je ne sais pas non plus comment je réagirais maintenant, face à un garçon qui me ferait des avances, si ce garçon est agréable à regarder et que je suis très en manque de sexe…

Alors je ne jugerai pas Harry et Ron…

Et merde ! Je ne sais pas du tout quoi demander en échange de mon silence ! Est-ce qu'un service du style : tu fais mes corvées pendant une ou deux journées la prochaine fois que nous allons dans le Temps Ralenti, suffirait ?

Dès que nous arrivons, Hermione entraîne Harry et Ron, dans un coin de la chambre, tandis que je prends les nouvelles auprès de Madame Black, qui a obstinément refusé de quitter Draco. Madame Weasley, elle, est allée s'allonger un peu dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

« Quoi ? Mais tu te rends compte, Hermione, ce que cela implique ? » déclare Ron, tandis que je vais les rejoindre dans leur Bulle de Silence..

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne demanderais pas grand chose en contre-partie. Ni le professeur Dumbledore, ni Blaise, j'en suis certaine. » assure-t-elle, ce que je m'empresse de confirmer.

« Ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète Hermione. Imagine que l'un de vous deux soit sur le point de commettre une bourde et que le Sort agisse. Les personnes présentes vont deviner que nous partageons un secret. Et s'il s'agit de pro-Voldemort, alors ils feront tout pour savoir lequel. Vous risquez d'être enlevés, torturés… Et au final, vous aurez peut-être affaire à un Légilimens qui vous arrachera ce secret… Alors non. Définitivement non. Il est hors de question que vous courriez davantage de risques que vous en courrez déjà. » décrète Ron, le visage déterminé.

Buté même… Et bon sang, je me dis qu'il a raison. Et je lui suis reconnaissant d'y penser, même si je reste d'accord pour courir ce risque.

« Mais, Ron ! Si votre relation vient à être découverte à cause de nous ? Si sans le vouloir nous révélons que vous êtes plus que des amis, alors tu risques très gros. Voldemort va t'enlever pour faire venir Harry à lui… » fait remarquer Hermione, suppliante.

« Elle a raison. Je suis d'accord avec elle. » la soutiens-je, tandis qu'elle me jette un coup d'œil reconnaissant.

« En tant que meilleur ami, je risque déjà très gros. Tout comme toi, d'ailleurs Hermione. Alors n'y ajoutons pas. D'autant qu'hier était un jour exceptionnel. Et que sincèrement, je pense que je n'aurais pas accidentellement révélé ce fait, si nous n'avions pas été entre personnes de confiance. » affirme encore Ron, toujours aussi décidé à rester sur ses positions.

Et ce qu'il dit me va droit au cœur. Il m'accorde une confiance sans restriction. Et c'est sans prix pour moi. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier justement…

Car même si Harry a raison lorsqu'il affirme que nous n'avons pas à culpabiliser, il subsiste quelques restes de doutes en moi. Alors cette marque de confiance que m'offre Ron m'est vraiment très précieuse.

Et je me sens d'autant plus intégré à leur groupe d'amis aussi…

« D'accord. Tu as peut-être raison, Ron. Que faisons-nous pour Miho ? » commence à capituler Hermione.

« Ron n'a pas peut-être raison. Il a raison. Et pour Miho, je pense que nous devons aussi laisser courir les choses. C'est à Parrain de régler cela. Et je pense que les autres seraient froissés si nous proposons ce Sort de Confidence Scellée. Hermione, je comprends tes inquiétudes. Mais nous ne pouvons pas tout contrôler. C'est impossible. Et nous devons accorder notre confiance à nos alliers, même en dehors du Sceau du Secret … » affirme Harry, avant d'ajouter doucement : « Tu as convenu toi-même cette nuit, sur le chemin du retour, que les autres avaient fait preuve de discrétion concernant Miho et sa relation à Parrain et qu'ils sont dignes de confiance. Pourquoi revenir là-dessus ? »

Hermione le regarde, les larmes gagnant ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'endormir, Harry. J'étais obnubilée par… ce qui s'est passé dans les Cachots. Je… J'ai tellement peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à tous… Et Miho est sans défense. » répond-elle, l'air misérable.

Harry la prend dans ses bras, tandis que Ron se penche pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« Va dormir, ma puce. Nous allons rester ici avec Blaise. Nous irons nous reposer à la prochaine relève. De toute façon, c'est DCFM et Sortilège ce matin. Et nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de suivre ces cours. » déclare Ron, en lui caressant le dos.

« D'accord. Je déteste manquer les cours, mais tu as raison. Il faut que je sois en forme pour ce soir, puisque nous rencontrons les groupe de Théo, Benjamin et Phillipa. Gabe et Megan doivent faire passer le mot aux Gryffondors concernés. En plus il y a la première session du club de Duel.» répond Hermione, en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Ne rentre pas seule à la Tour. Va t'allonger dans un lit à côté. » lui recommande Harry, en l'accompagnant jusque la porte.

Et je me dis que j'en ferais autant lorsque la relève arrivera. Après tout, ils ont raison. Les cours de ce matin ne nous sont pas indispensables. Et je veux être en forme, moi aussi, pour rencontrer les deux groupes auxquels j'appartiens.

******OoOoOoO**

**Acte 3 : Le Tuteur**

**Harry**

La relève va bientôt arriver et j'en suis plutôt content, même si je voudrais être là quand Draco reprendra enfin connaissance. Je suis crevé… Et malade de voir mon frère, Ginny et Théo ainsi…

Ginny s'est réveillée. Ron l'a aidée à boire et manger un peu.

La pauvre s'est avérée incapable de le faire seule, car elle ne sent pas le gobelet ou les couverts dans sa main et cela la rend terriblement maladroite. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour s'habituer à cela et pouvoir manger et boire toute seule à nouveau, sans créer des catastrophes. Elle en est mortifiée…

Et davantage encore, depuis que, sur le conseil de Madame Black, elle a regardé sous la couverture et s'est aperçue, qu'elle a mouillé son lit… Parce qu'elle ne ressent pas non plus quand elle a besoin d'aller aux toilettes… C'est vraiment terrible pour elle…

Finalement, le seul point positif de son réveil, c'est quand elle a vu Plumki. Elle en a été très touchée et émue, disant que c'est la plus jolie preuve d'amitié qu'on lui ait jamais faite. Et quand elle a reçu tous ses soins, elle a enfoui son visage dans la peluche défraîchie de Miho, pour s'endormir à nouveau.

Je crois qu'elle se réfugie dans le sommeil, pour échapper à la réalité de ce qui lui arrive.

Et dans un sens, je la comprends. Même si j'espère qu'elle retrouvera bientôt son esprit combatif.

Ah ! C'est au tour de Théo de se réveiller.

« Comment ça va, vieux ? » m'enquiers-je, après lui avoir fait boire un peu d'eau et une Potion contre la douleur.

« Mieux, grâce à la Potion. » répond-il, avec un pauvre sourire, avant de regarder Ginny puis Draco et d'ajouter très vite : « Et eux ? »

Mais je n'ai guère le temps de répondre, car la porte de l'annexe s'ouvre, sur le professeur Dumbledore, suivi d'un type que je ne connais pas, de Parrain et Molly qui a l'air furieuse.

Je sais qu'elle est allée se rafraîchir dans les douches de la Tour Gryffondor, en allant chercher quelques effets de rechanges pour Ginny, car elle nous a prévenus de ses intentions. Elle a dû rencontrer le groupe sur le chemin du retour.

Le type, lui, ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance dès que je le vois. Et je sais pourquoi, quand je me rends compte qu'il ressemble vaguement à Nott père.

D'ailleurs, il s'avance d'emblée vers Théo, qui a un mouvement de recul en le voyant.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! Je suis là pour te ramener à la maison ! » déclare-t-il, impératif et sans chaleur.

Sans même demander avant tout comment se sent Théo… Ouais… Ce type ne me plait pas du tout ! Et instinctivement, je me rapproche de mon ami. Et je note que Ron en fait tout autant, de même que Blaise.

« Bonjour, cousin Walter. Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé et de prendre de mes nouvelles. » ironise Théo, malgré sa voix faible et son visage défait.

Je reconnais bien là l'esprit Serpentard… Ne rien laisser voir de sa faiblesse, même quand on est coincé dans un lit après avoir été salement torturé…

« Ah ! Oui. Tu as l'air en bien meilleure forme qu'on me l'a laissé entendre. » répond le cousin Walter, en se tournant vers le groupe composé de nos professeurs et de Molly

« Il n'est pas du tout en forme, contrairement à ce que vous dites ! Cela me semble pourtant bien visible ! Et il a besoin de soins dispensés par des professionnels ! » rétorque Molly, furibonde et visiblement prête à monter son cheval de bataille.

Le cousin Walter a tout intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il dit s'il ne veut pas se retrouver transformé en limace… Molly et Arthur ont offert leur protection et un refuge à Théo depuis Halloween et Molly ne va pas certainement pas laisser ce connard emmerder Théo.

« Mon épouse a quelques notions de bases et prendra soin de lui ! Il n'est pas en sécurité dans cette école ! Je l'emmène ! » déclare-t-il, en se tournant de nouveau vers Théo, avec un sourire horriblement hypocrite.

« Vous ne vous êtes pourtant guère inquiété de ma sécurité, l'été dernier quand m'avez laissé seul chez moi. Je ne viendrais pas avec vous. Je préfère rester ici. Contrairement à ce que vous dites, moi, je m'y sens tout à fait en sécurité, avec mes amis. Ce n'était qu'un incident isolé, une affaire de vengeance personnelle à laquelle je me suis trouvé mêlé par inadvertance. Cela ne se reproduira pas et je tiens à finir ma scolarité. » répond Théo, avant de se mettre à tousser, ses poumons épuisés par cette longue tirade.

Le cousin Walter, qui ne semble pas être un modèle de patience, rosit de colère. Et il n'attend même pas que la quinte de toux de Théo soit passée, pour poursuivre dans ses idées.

« Je suis ton tuteur Théodore ! J'ai été désigné en juin par ton père et j'ai accepté uniquement car personne ne s'est présenté pour prendre ma place, à mon grand dépit ! Aussi, que cela te plaise ou non, aujourd'hui, je décide de ce qui convient le mieux pour toi ! Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi ! » siffle-t-il, le regard plutôt menaçant.

« Et ce qui me convient le mieux selon vous, c'est sans doute d'aller rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi, il serait satisfait et n'insisterait plus pour que vous vous fassiez marquer vous-même, se contentant des oboles que vous lui faites régulièrement pour financer ses projets… Oui, je suis au courant de tout cela. Je vous ai entendu en parler avec mon père… Il n'est pas question que je vous serve de bouclier ! Je préfère mourir ! » déclare Théo, dès qu'il a repris son souffle.

« Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Lève-toi, habille-toi et suis-moi immédiatement sans faire plus d'histoire ! » gronde le cousin Walter, l'air d'être sur le point de frapper Théo.

Je hais ce type, décide-je. Et s'il s'avise de faire un seul pas vers Théo, je lui fiche mon poing dans la figure…

« Il est hors de question que ce garçon quitte son lit ! » déclare la voix calme, mais ferme de Richard, qui sort d'une alcôve masquée par un rideau, dans laquelle il se reposait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et de quel droit vous mêlez-vous de cette affaire ? » rugit le cousin Walter, en se retournant brusquement vers Richard qui s'approche de nous d'un pas sûr.

« Richard Petitjean. NeuroMédicomage. Théodore est mon patient. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce garçon est encore relié à un système de surveillance complexe, qui indique qu'il n'est absolument pas rétabli. Son état de santé ne lui permet pas de se lever et s'habiller seul. Encore moins de marcher pour vous suivre. Les transports par Cheminette ou Portoloin sont également exclus, tant qu'il n'est pas complètement remis de ses différentes fractures. Et il est hors de question de le faire Transplaner. Pas plus que de prendre le Poudlard express ou tout autre type de moyen de transport qui occasionneraient des cahots, sans qu'il soit protégé par une coque anti-chocs. Par ailleurs, il a besoin d'une surveillance et de soins qui ne peuvent être dispensés que par des guérisseuses confirmées ou un Médicomage. En termes clairs, Théodore reste ici. » répond Richard, sans se départir de son calme et de sa fermeté.

« Vous mentez ! Théodore peut tout à fait être emmené ailleurs ! Et je vais le ramener à la maison ! Contraint et forcé s'il le faut ! » déclare le cousin Walter, en sifflant entre ses dents.

« Montrez-moi les diplômes qui vous permettent de contester mon avis d'Expert International en Médicomagie et Neuromédicomagie, je vous prie, Monsieur. » réplique Richard, imperturbable et soutenant le regard du cousin Walter qui pâlit à l'énoncé de ses Titres et Qualifications.

« Je vais porter plainte contre vous ! Un autre expert viendra et vous perdrez ! » menace cette fois le cousin Walter.

« Faites ! Mais par soucis d'honnêteté, je vous mets en garde, Monsieur. Je suis le président de l'Association Internationale des Experts en Médicomagie et je pense qu'aucun de mes confrères, ni aucune de mes consœurs ne mettra en doute mon expertise. Hors, le coût d'une expertise est très élevé. Sans compter que je serais en droit de réclamer de votre part, des dommages et intérêts cinq fois supérieurs à ce montant, pour avoir osé mettre en doute mes compétences et mes conclusions. Sachez également, que le rapport que j'ai effectué pour le Magenmagot, a été contre-signé par une consœur très qualifiée elle aussi. Elle demandera également des dommages et intérêt, pour une somme équivalente. Soit environ cent mille Gallions pour chacun de nous. Ce qui représente pour vous, une dépense d'environ deux cent vingt mille Gallions. Toujours amateur de porter plainte, Monsieur ? » réplique Richard, une brève lueur moqueuse dans son regard bleu.

« Vous mentez ! Et dès que je sors d'ici, je me rends au Ministère porter plainte et j'exige un autre avis aujourd'hui même ! Et j'ai le bras long, croyez-moi ! » rugit cette fois le cousin Walter.

« Soit ! Comme il vous plait ! Je serais plus que satisfait d'empocher mes cent mille Gallions dans quelques jours. Rendez-vous au tribunal, Monsieur. En attendant, sortez d'ici. Et ce n'est pas une requête, mais un ordre. » ordonne Richard avec autorité.

Cette fois, le cousin Walter semble capituler. Mais alors qu'il amorçait un pas vers la sortie, il se retourne vers Théo.

« Je reviendrais avant ce soir te chercher ! Et cette fois, il ne sera pas question qu'on m'empêche de t'emmener ! » déclare-t-il, haineux.

Théo pâlit considérablement et je suis sur le point de dire ce que je pense à son abject cousin, mais celui-ci sort déjà en claquant la porte.

« Sale type ! » s'exclame Ron en balançant son poing en direction de la porte

« Laissez-le faire. Je connais Walter. Il va s'enferrer dans ce procès comme un idiot, c'est certain. Et ensuite, c'est à moi qu'il se heurtera. Je suppose qu'il a oublié que ma mère était une Rosier, cousine au deuxième degré de Thomasine, la mère de Théodore. A ce titre, je suis, du côté de sa mère, la plus proche parente en vie de Théodore et je suis en droit de réclamer son tutorat ! Et même de l'adopter ! Ce que je ne vais certainement pas me priver de faire ! Immédiatement ! Et compte tenu du statut actuel de son père, et de la négligence désastreuse de Walter, je ne doute pas que les Services du Ministère me confient sa garde ! » déclare Madame Black la mine pâle mais déterminée

Et je jubile ! Car cette fois, le cousin Walter est vaincu ! Cela ne fait nul doute !

« C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit ? » s'enquiert Théo, qui reprend des couleurs, bien qu'il semble épuisé..

« Pour qu'il perde ces deux cent vingt milles Gallions dont Richard a parlé tout à l'heure. Ce sera toujours cela de moins qui tombera dans l'escarcelle de Voldemort ! En revanche, Madame Prewitt sera sans doute fort aise de partager ce joli magot avec Richard ! » répond Madame Black, en redressant la tête avec un petit air triomphant.

« Vous allez vraiment m'adopter, Madame ? » s'enquiert encore Théo, totalement surpris mais avec une pointe d'espoir également.

« Si tu le veux, oui. Sinon, un simple tutorat te mettra à l'abri de Walter jusqu'à ta majorité. » répond Madame Black, avec un sourire pour Théo.

« Je veux bien… L'adoption, je veux bien. C'est plus sûr que le tutorat. Même si je suis majeur en Mai, c'est plus sûr… » choisit Théo, qui a maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je contacte immédiatement Arthur au Ministère ! Avec son appui, je suis certaine, Narcissa, que vous obtiendrez dès aujourd'hui la garde temporaire de Théodore, le temps que les formalités officielles soient terminées. Je vais lui demander de faire venir Percy avec tous les formulaires. Il servira de Témoin pour le Ministère. » déclare Molly, avant de sortir sans tambour ni trompette de l'annexe pour mettre ses projets à exécution.

Théo soupire de soulagement et remercie vivement Madame Black. Puis, nous le laissons avec Richard qui va profiter qu'il est réveillé pour l'examiner et lui donner les complètes informations concernant son état de santé.

Et moi, je me dis qu'au train où vont les choses, je vais me retrouver avec une tapée de frères et sœurs avant la fin de l'année… Moi qui était orphelin et fils unique, ça me change drôlement la vie…

Bah oui ! En devenant le frère adoptif de Draco, Théo devient aussi mon demi-frère adoptif par alliance !

Loi de la Magie !

Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire…

Je me demande ce qu'en pensera Théo, tiens, quand il saura que Draco, lui est moi, serons frères dès la procédure d'adoption terminée.

******OoOoOoO**

**Acte 4 : Accusations**

**Phillipa**

La matinée s'est déroulée sans anicroche. Blaise est arrivé à la fin du petit déjeuner et nous a discrètement fait passer les nouvelles concernant l'état de santé de Draco, Théo et Ginny, avant de retourner dans les Cachots pour aller dormir.

L'état de santé de Draco est stable. Il n'y a pas d'amélioration, mais pas d'autres complications non plus et il était question que Richard tente de réduire encore les hématomes au niveau de son cerveau dans la matinée.

J'espère que cela s'est bien passé et que Draco reprendra connaissance aujourd'hui !

La Gazette a bien entendu fait paraître l'affaire à la Une ce matin, mais elle n'a pas pu donner de grandes nouvelles, puisque Parkinson devait être interrogée dans la matinée et que les témoignages de Ginny et Théo seront recueillis cet après-midi.

Ça doit faire autant de bruit dehors, que cela en fait ici, cette histoire. Et je ne serais guère étonnée de recevoir une lettre de six pieds de longs de mes parents ce soir…

Mais bon. Pour le moment, il est l'heure du déjeuner et les plats viennent d'apparaître sur la table.

Je me sers une généreuse portion de légumes et de rôti de bœuf, et m'apprête à attaquer mon repas, quand un brouhaha attire mon attention.

Tout le monde se tourne vers la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle… Elinor, Stuart et Alice rentrent déjà. C'est vrai que les Sorciers sont généralement très vites enterrés… Mais ils auraient pu rester encore un peu avec leur famille… A moins, bien sûr, qu'ils ne se sentent pas suffisamment en sécurité dehors. Ce que je peux tout à fait comprendre.

Ils sont pâles tous les trois et ont les yeux cernés de fatigue. Et je note, qu'il y a quelque chose de non réglementaire dans la tenue de mon amie. La manche de sa robe est brodée d'or… Des noms. Ceux de ses parents et de sa Grand-Mère…

« Elinor. » dis-je simplement, lorsqu'elle prend place auprès de moi.

« Nous avons tenu à rentrer très vite, quand nous avons su la nouvelle pour Draco, Théo et Ginny. J'espère que Parkinson a vraiment bien morflé et qu'elle pourrira toute sa vie à Azkaban. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » s'enquiert-elle aussitôt, le visage durci et la voix froide.

« Elinor. » fais-je encore dans un souffle.

Je suis surprise par sa froideur. Elle adorait ses parents. Son père surtout, qu'elle vénérait presque. Et, depuis notre séjour dans le Temps Ralenti, je ne suis plus habituée à la voir afficher un air aussi insensible et distant.

« Je ne veux pas m'effondrer ici, Phillipa. » me glisse-t-elle dans un murmure, les mâchoires contractées.

Je lui serre discrètement la main sous la table et lui raconte tout des évènements d'hier, frissonnant au souvenir des visages terriblement meurtris et déformés de Draco et Théo, leurs chevelures ensanglantées…

« Ils ont donc été torturés aussi abominablement que la Gazette l'a affirmé. Et Parkinson s'est donc vraiment pris un coup de couteau. » commente Elinor à voix basse, à la fin de mon récit.

« Oui. Ginny s'est apparemment défendue comme une diablesse, mais elle a du perdre sa baguette pendant un temps. Heureusement qu'elle avait ce couteau sur elle. Ils seraient morts tous les trois sinon… » réponds-je en chuchotant.

« Oui, Heureusement. Le problème, c'est que cela fait polémique dehors. Le couteau surtout. Quand nous sommes arrivés par Cheminette à Pré Au Lard, mon frère a tenu à ce que nous prenions une Bièraubeurre chez Madame Rosmerta avant de rentrer. Les clients ne parlaient que de cela. Il y en avait pour insinuer que c'est Ginny la coupable et que Parkinson serait le bouc émissaire de toute cette affaire. Tu parles ! » déclare Elinor, avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! Et complètement inepte ! » m'insurge-je, complètement scandalisée.

« Je sais ! C'est complètement absurde d'essayer de faire passer Parkinson pour une pauvre victime. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus maintenant. Mon frère aîné, va essayer de se renseigner davantage et tâcher de savoir d'où vient cette rumeur. Parce qu'il paraît que cela émane du Ministère… » affirme Elinor, en vérifiant bien autour de nous, que notre conversation n'est pas écoutée.

« Il faut en informer Harry, Ron et Hermione tout de suite ! » décide-je, en me levant de table.

« Attends. Nous avons rencontré Crivey en chemin et je lui ai dit de donner un mot de ma part à Harry. Rendez-vous au QG dans une demi-heure. On a le temps. Il ne faut surtout pas que nous sortions en même temps, ni que nous prenions la même direction. Cela attirerait l'attention. » me retient Elinor, en se servant un jus de citrouille.

Je me rassois donc, piaffant d'impatience, mais ne le montrant pas.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe ce qui se passe du côté des Gryffondors, tout en me hâtant de manger. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, le Trio se lève, sans rien laisser paraître d'autre que leur visible état de fatigue.

Nous leur laissons un délai raisonnable, puis, Elinor, son frère, sa cousine et moi sortons à notre tour, pour regagner nos quartiers. Elinor élude rapidement les condoléances exprimées par nos amis, laissant toutefois sa profonde tristesse transparaître maintenant, puis raconte ce qu'elle a entendu à l'auberge des Trois Balais.

« Nous savons. Mes frères sont passés ce matin. La rumeur a couru plus vite qu'une comète dès hier soir. Et nous savons qui l'a lancée. Ombrage. Cette salope est allée raconter à une commère de sa connaissance, qu'elle n'était guère étonnée que Ginny soit mêlée à cette affaire. Que c'est une petite dévergondée aux mœurs légères et louches. Elle aurait entraîné Draco à faire des vilaines choses dans les Cachots et ils auraient voulu faire taire les deux témoins, à savoir Théo et Parkinson qui les auraient surpris. Théo aurait réussi à venir à bout de Draco, mais Ginny, après s'être débarrassée de Parkinson grâce à un coup de couteau, se serait acharnée sur lui pour venger Draco. Elle se serait ensuite lancé un Sort de Magie Noire elle même, avec la baguette de Parkinson, pour faire croire à son innocence. Une histoire à dormir debout, dans la digne lignée de tout ce qu'Ombrage est capable de raconter pour discréditer quelqu'un. Et chacun sait qu'Ombrage est très désireuse de discréditer mon père qui a pris sa place de Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat. Et quoi de mieux que de le faire en salissant sa fille... Naturellement, nous ne pouvons pas la remettre en place, ni l'accuser de diffamation, puisque les preuves dont nous disposons ne peuvent être actuellement produites et qu'elle s'est bien gardée de lancer cette rumeur au grand jour. Mais le jour où je rencontre cette saleté, je lui fais sa fête et lui fais avouer publiquement tous ces horribles mensonges et actes illégaux avant de l'envoyer se faire embrasser par un Détraqueur… » nous informe Ron, les yeux brillants de fureur.

« Foutrecouille ! La gargouilleuse (2) mérite effectivement d'être mise au pilori et à l'embrassade ! Je plains cependant de tout cœur le pauvre Détraqueur qui devra bécoter un jour ce laideron ! » commente Cameron, qui est de Surveillance de la Carte pour toute la durée du déjeuner avec son ami Magnus

« Ce n'est pas tout. Le frère de Parkinson s'est pointé, d'abord à Ste Mangouste, puis au Ministère, exigeant de voir sa sœur immédiatement et qu'on la libère. Apparemment, il a été informé des faits, avant qu'un émissaire du Ministère ne se rende au domicile des parents de Parkinson. Nous pensons que c'est l'Espion de Poudlard qui lui a envoyé un Hibou. Les Parkinson n'habitent pas très loin d'ici. Un hibou peut parvenir chez eux en moins d'une heure... Bien sûr, le Ministère a rejeté sa demande. » renchérit Hermione, qui a l'air très fatiguée tout à coup.

« Mais, naturellement, il n'en reste pas là. Il a tout de suite bondi sur la rumeur et il exige que les témoignages soient produits dès aujourd'hui et le procès rendu public, bien que sa sœur ne soit pas majeure. Il veut, dit-il, qu'elle puisse défendre son honneur publiquement. Le Magenmagot doit statuer. Mais nous savons aussi que la demande de Parkinson, sera appuyée par le Ministère, car Arthur, Molly et Madame Black veulent qu'aucun doute ne puisse persister concernant Ginny, Draco et Théo. Nos amis vont donc devoir aller témoigner au procès la semaine prochaine ou la semaine suivante, selon leur état de santé, quand nous espérions que leur témoignage écrit suffirait. Et, par conséquent, ils vont être vus du public alors qu'ils seront loin d'être rétablis et cela va retarder pour nous la possibilité de les emmener dans le Temps Ralenti pour leur convalescence… » achève d'expliquer Harry, qui a l'air tout aussi furieux que Ron.

« Que le chancre (3) lui puisse venir aux moustaches à cette merdaille (4) ! Gageons que nos amis leur feront broster le brau (5) avec panache ! » s'exclame théâtralement Magnus de sa voix caverneuse et ouvertement scandalisé.

Et bien que je ne comprenne pas la moitié de ce qu'il dit, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui !

« Et toi, Elinor, comment vas-tu ? » s'enquiert ensuite Hermione, en se tournant vers mon amie.

« Ça va… J'ai vu Fol Œil ce matin aux obsèques de mes parents. Il a dit que Lucius Malfoy était parti du Manoir sans prévenir de sa destination. Apparemment, il est allé chercher Goyle et Crabbe Senior avant de se rendre chez mes parents… Pourquoi mes parents, je l'ignore… Même si les Aurors ont trouvé des lettres de pression, dans le bureau de mon père. Papa ne s'est pas laissé influencé… Mes frères et mon oncle, le frère de maman, vont rejoindre l'Ordre… Je…. Je n'en veux pas à Draco… Ni à Vincent et Greg… Je… Je… Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas responsables… » répond Elinor, avant d'éclater en sanglot…

Et je la prends tout contre moi, pour tâcher de la réconforter…

Et priant Merlin qu'un tel malheur me soit épargné…

**OoOoOoO**

Les termes suivants sont des expressions anciennes voire médiévales qui ne sont plus usitées de nos jours

« Le professeur Snape les a accoillis (1) comme il se doit : baguette en main, œil noir et voix de velours des grands jours… Autant vous dire que nos trois drôles ne vont point festoyer dans les jours qui viennent. Ils sont mis à la corvée ! » déclare Magnus avec emphase et passant sur l'impair commis par Miho.

(1) accoillis = accueillis

« Foutrecouille ! La gargouilleuse (2) mérite effectivement d'être mise au pilori et à l'embrassade ! Je plains cependant de tout cœur le pauvre Détraqueur qui devra bécoter un jour ce laideron ! » commente Cameron, qui est de Surveillance de la Carte pour toute la durée du déjeuner avec son ami Magnus

(2) gargouilleuse = qui ressemble à une gargouille

« Que le chancre (3) lui puisse venir aux moustaches à cette merdaille (4) ! Gageons que nos amis leur feront broster le brau (5) avec panache ! » s'exclame théâtralement Magnus de sa voix caverneuse et ouvertement scandalisé.

(3) Chancre = Petite ulcération de la peau ou des muqueuses ayant une certaine propension à se développer

(4) merdaille = groupe de gens méchants

(5) broster le brau = brouter la boue ou mordre la poussière

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

**...**

**...**


	32. Complications Inattendues 2

Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, cf chapitre 1

Pour la correction: comme d'habitude, Mistycal à laquelle je dis un grand merci !

...

**OoOoOoO**

**Complications Inattendues 2/2**

**Acte 5 : Injustice**

**Narcissa**

Je ne décolère pas ! Non, vraiment, je ne décolère pas depuis ce matin !

Comment cette… cette… peste a-t-elle pu faire circuler une telle rumeur ! Dolorès Ombrage ! C'est un nom que je vais retenir ! Et à plus d'un titre encore !

Oh ! J'attends avec impatience qu'elle se fasse punir par le Monstre !

Comme si mon fils et ses amis avaient eu besoin de cela en plus de tout le reste !

Draco, mon Draco ! Mon fils, ma merveille, mon trésor ! Oh ! Merlin ! Comme il a dû souffrir ! Mon cœur saigne tellement pour lui !… Et j'en mourrais s'il meurt !…

Merlin, ne me l'enlevez pas s'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ne me l'enlevez pas !

C'est si horrible ce que cette… Parkinson lui a fait ! J'espère qu'elle aura à souffrir tout autant un jour !

Et cette pauvre Ginevra ! Quelle épreuve pour elle aussi !

Et Théodore ! Merlin ! Ce garçon a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage devant Walter…

Celui-là aussi, tiens, je lui souhaite d'avoir à rendre des comptes au Monstre ! Il ne le tuera pas, il a trop besoin de ses Gallions. Mais il le punira sans doute bien sévèrement !

Oh ! Jamais je n'avais souhaité malheur à qui que ce soit ! Mais là !

Ces deux là sont vraiment cruels et horribles ! De misérables gredins qui ne méritent aucune pitié ! Non ! Aucune !

« Bonjour Madame Black ! » m'interpelle le jeune Perceval Weasley qui vient d'entrer dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh où je l'attendais.

Le pauvre est tout pâle, comme ses frères ce matin. Ils se font tous tellement de soucis pour leur sœur ! Oh ! Cette famille est tellement unie et aimante ! Et ils sont si courageux dans l'adversité et les épreuves ! Je les admire tous autant qu'ils sont !

« Bonjour Perceval. » réponds-je, en lui tendant une main qu'il serre doucement dans la sienne.

« Comment va ma sœur ? Et votre fils ? Et leur ami ? » s'enquiert Perceval d'une voix blanche.

« Draco n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Mais votre sœur et Théodore se sont réveillés à plusieurs reprises et ils font preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Ils ont eu connaissance des rumeurs. Et à l'heure actuelle, ils sont interrogés par les Aurors. Vos parents sont auprès d'eux ainsi que Richard, Severus et les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Draco n'étant pas interrogé, je n'ai pas pu rester. Et je ne suis pas encore en garde de Théodore. J'aurais pourtant voulu pouvoir soutenir ce gentil garçon. » lui apprends-je, sincèrement navrée de ne pouvoir être auprès de Théodore dans cette éprouvante situation.

« J'ai les formulaires. Je les ai déjà pré-remplis et ils n'attendent plus que les signatures. Le Ministre Fudge appuiera votre demande. Il est scandalisé par toute cette affaire. Il a demandé à la Gazette de bien vouloir publier un éditorial spécial ce soir, pour établir la vérité. Et le Magenmagot va statuer tout à l'heure sur la demande d'Edmond Parkinson. Toutes ces complications sont impensables ! D'autant que la fille Parkinson a tout avoué spontanément ce matin ! Et qu'elle n'éprouve aucun remord ! Elle a au contraire fait part de son profond regret de n'avoir pu réussir son entreprise ! Cela ajoute au scandale et à la honte de cette affaire ! Mais vous devez déjà savoir tout cela, puisque le professeur Dumbledore était présent à l'interrogatoire. » déclare Perceval, visiblement scandalisé.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous ! Devoir ajouter à l'épreuve de Draco, Ginevra et Théodore me fend le cœur. Devoir se présenter devant le Mangenmagot alors qu'ils ne seront pas totalement rétablis ! Je trouve cela humiliant ! Inqualifiable ! » m'exclame-je, sentant le feu de la colère me monter une fois de plus aux joues.

« Oui. Tout à fait. » appuie Perceval, qui marque une légère pause avant d'ajouter, en déroulant ses parchemins : « Tenez, Madame Black. Prenez votre temps pour lire et dites-moi s'il convient, selon vous, d'ajouter quelque chose avant de signer. »

Je m'installe au bureau et, bien que mon esprit soit fatigué de ma nuit blanche et de ma garde éprouvante auprès de mon fils et de ses amis, je me concentre sur la lecture des documents. Tout me semble parfait et, sans attendre, je les paraphe avant de les remettre au jeune homme qui y appose lui aussi sa signature.

Puis nous attendons, sirotant en silence une tasse de thé, durant quelques minutes qui me semblent interminables. Enfin, j'entends la porte de l'annexe s'ouvrir et je me lève précipitamment pour aller aux nouvelles.

« Comment vont-ils ? » m'enquiers-je aussitôt auprès de Severus.

« Tout va bien, Narcissa. Kingsley a fait preuve d'infiniment de tact malgré l'indiscrétion indispensable de ses questions. Ils en sont à la signature de leur déposition. » me répond-il avec un doux sourire las.

« Devront-ils le dire au tribunal, Severus ? Devront-ils le dire, qu'ils étaient nus ? » m'enquiers-je encore, tremblante.

« Je ne sais pas, Narcissa. Nous souhaitons tous qu'il soit fait impasse sur cette question devant le public, bien sûr. Mais j'ai bien peur que non. » me répond-il tristement.

Et mon cœur se serre de chagrin…

Il ne leur sera donc rien épargné ? N'est-il pas suffisant que cette fille les ait abominablement torturés et humiliés là-bas, dans les Cachots ? N'est-il donc pas suffisant qu'elle leur ait pris leur santé, qu'elle ait imprimé son souvenir dans leur chair et leur esprit ? Il faut qu'en plus, ils aient à se défendre d'accusations honteuses et que leur dignité soit bafouée en place publique !

C'est insensé ! Scandaleux et insensé !

Et c'est injuste… Tellement injuste !

Et je m'effondre en larmes. Je m'effondre tout court, tremblant de tous mes membres et tombant à genou.

« Venez, Narcissa. Il faut vous reposer un peu. » entends-je vaguement dire Severus.

Il m'emmène sur un lit et me fait boire une Potion qui me fait sombrer dans le sommeil.

**OoOoOoO**

**Théo**

Je signe sans hésiter les papiers que le frère de Ginny me présente.

Je me fiche bien de les lire.

Quand donc notre torture prendra-t-elle fin ?

Je ne parle pas de la douleur physique, celle-là, elle passe avec une simple Potion… Je parle du reste…

D'avoir dû révéler ce que la folle nous a fait. Qu'elle nous a dévêtu, qu'elle nous a touchés… Les mots qu'elle a prononcés tandis qu'elle palpait notre intimité… Ce qu'elle voulait faire à Draco…

C'est répugnant… C'est écœurant… C'est…

Il n'y a pas de mot pour qualifier ce que je ressens à ce souvenir…

Elle m'a sali en me touchant… Elle m'a souillé d'une crasse qui ne partira jamais…

Et le seul souvenir de son contact me soulève le cœur…

J'avais tellement honte d'avoir à répondre aux questions de notre Chef des Aurors ! Devant le Directeur et mes profs… Devant Madame Weasley et ma Ginny…

Je n'oserai plus regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux…

Et la pensée de devoir en parler devant tout le monde au tribunal me fait frémir…Que penseront-ils ? Que diront-ils ?

Et les élèves de Poudlard vont savoir… Les Ânes Bâtés vont savoir…

Je vais être la risée de leur groupe…

Je vais voir de la pitié dans les regards des autres…

Peut-être même du dégoût…

Et ma Ginny… Merlin ! Que peut-elle bien penser !

Que suis faible et pathétique sans doute…

Oui… C'est ce que je pense de moi-même de toute façon !…

J'ai eu l'opportunité d'échapper à cela… Oui, quand le mur s'est effondré. Les liens étaient au trois-quarts défaits.. J'aurais dû profiter de ce moment là pour tenter quelque chose… J'aurais du me saisir d'une pierre et la lui jeter à la tête !

Mais je suis resté paralysé par la peur… Je suis un faible, mon père avait raison… Je suis bien trop faible… Et je ne mérite pas une fille aussi formidable que ma Ginny… Elle, elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout ! Elle est si courageuse !

Non, je ne la mérite pas…

Merlin ! Je voudrais me laisser glisser jusqu'au fond de mon lit et ne plus en sortir !

C'est tellement injuste ! Tellement injuste tout ça !

**OoOoOoO**

**Acte 6 : Défi**

**Harry**

Ron, Hermione et moi remontons lentement vers le château.

Tant pis pour les cours de l'après-midi. Nous nous sommes excusés auprès du Professeur Dumbledore et avons décidé d'aller faire un petit tour près du lac, pour prendre l'air et parler un peu des rencontres que nous allons avoir ce soir. Il y en a une avant le dîner et deux après le club de duel.

Les Préfètes et Préfets de Septième ont invité nos camarades à venir à ses réunions, jouant le coup dans la discrétion et l'efficacité, et aucune rumeur à ce sujet n'a circulé, même si certains de ceux que nous espérons recruter nous ont lancé des regards interrogateurs.

« Harry ! » m'appelle soudain une voix féminine au moment où nous allons grimper les marches du perron.

Cho… Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole… Depuis l'an dernier en fait quand elle avait formulé des reproches envers Hermione suite au Maléfice qui a touché son amie Marietta….

« Oui ? » réponds-je en me retournant lentement.

Je note distraitement que les cinquièmes années de Serpentard et Serdaigle sortent des serres et viennent vers nous, Brandburgy en tête, bien évidemment, tandis que Cho revient sans nul doute de son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Elle franchit les derniers mètres qui nous séparent en courant et s'arrête essoufflée.

« Je voulais te parler du match de samedi. » dit-elle, en s'essuyant le front moite de sa course, d'un élégant mouchoir de dentelle.

« Oui ?… » l'encourage-je à poursuivre, bien que ce match soit à mille lieues de mes préoccupations actuelles.

« Ce serait injuste de le maintenir. Ginny ne pourra pas jouer n'est-ce pas et Katie s'est blessée pendant le cours du professeur Hagrid… Alors je pense que…» déclare-t-elle avant que je ne l'interrompe

« Oh ! Merde ! Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ! » m'exclame-je, sincèrement plus ennuyé pour Katie que pour le match

« Elle s'est fait mordre par un Malagrif Tacheté (1)… et tu sais ce que cela provoque, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a aucun remède, alors Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle va la garder à l'infirmerie pour lui éviter un maximum de catastrophes.. Cela te fait deux joueuses importantes en moins. Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait demander un report du match de samedi. Enfin, si tu veux… » répond Cho, l'air authentiquement désolée.

Je ne doute pas que sa démarche soit sincère, bien que je la soupçonne de profiter aussi de l'occasion, pour peaufiner les entraînements de sa propre équipe…

« Eh bien, c'est gentil. Je… » commence-je, quand Brandburgy se met à ricaner.

« Un commentaire à faire ? » lui demande Hermione en lui jetant un coup d'œil furibond.

« Potter va sauter sur l'occasion, bien sûr ! Il ne voudrait pas risquer de perdre son précieux match et mettre en danger Gryffondor dans la course à la Coupe ! » intervient dans notre dos Philip Vaneck, un septième de Serpentard, qui est sorti prendre l'air avec quelques-uns de ses acolytes Ânes Bâtés comme lui et Brandburgy

« Il n'a qu'à remplacer ses Poursuiveuses déficientes par Longdubat et Granger ! Ça ne fera pas grande différence de toute façon étant donné le niveau de son équipe! » se moque Brandburgy en s'esclaffant comme un idiot.

Et naturellement, toute sa troupe le suit dans son fou rire, tandis que du château, les élèves sortent, de plus en plus nombreux, pour assister à l'accrochage.

« Et pourquoi pas, après tout ! Quoi que tu en penses, nous pourrions fort bien te surprendre, Neville et moi ! » s'exclame soudain Hermione en relevant le nez, l'air terriblement défiante et sérieuse, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'hilarité des Ânes Bâtés.

Hermione qui perd son sang-froid… Cela m'étonne de sa part. Mais il est vrai que ces deux dernières journées ont été très éprouvantes et qu'elle a peu dormi…

« Alors là ! Si vous intégriez l'équipe de Gryffondor, je parierai volontiers dix mille Gallions sur les Serdaigles ! Mais malheureusement, personne ne voudra jamais relever le défi ! Même à dix contre un ! Car il est évident que vous perdriez ! » s'exclame Brandburgy le visage rayonnant.

« Présente tes dix mille Gallions ce soir au dîner et je relève le défi, Brandburgy ! » tonne soudain la voix grave de Blaise.

« Tu plaisantes, Zabini ! Tu parierais sur le lourdaud et la « Sang de Bourbe » que les balais détestent au point de les éjecter systématiquement dès qu'ils essayent de s'asseoir dessus ! » se moque Brandburgy, les yeux toujours rieurs

Quel con, celui-là ! Il ne se souvient donc pas que Nev était sur un balai, lors de l'attaque du Manoir Malfoy ? Quoique, à mon avis, il n'a pas dû lire les articles… Ni ses Abrutis…

« Je ne plaisante jamais lorsqu'il s'agit d'argent, Brutus ! Si je perds, tu empoches mille Gallions. Si je gagne, tu en débourses dix mille… J'ai plus à gagner qu'à perdre… A ce compte là, je tiens tous les paris que tu veux ! » affirme Blaise, l'air infiniment sérieux.

Les Ânes Bâtés s'esclaffent encore une fois.

« Si tu as de l'argent à perdre, tant mieux ! En tout cas, je tiens à en profiter ! Au même tarif de dix contre un, tiens ! J'ai deux cents Gallions ! Veux-tu en parier vingt avec moi, Zabini ? » s'exclame Taylor avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Je laisse cela aux petits joueurs. Je ne parierai pas à moins de cinq cents Gallions… Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, Brutus. Tu veux toujours parier tes dix mille contre mes mille dans le match Gryffondor – Serdaigle, avec Longdubat et Granger au poste de Poursuiveurs ? » répond Blaise, en regardant Brandburgy dans les yeux, avec un sourire en coin.

Brandburgy plisse les yeux. Il est coincé et il le sait. Ou il se dédie et il passe pour un idiot pour avoir lancé l'idée de parier une aussi grosse somme d'argent ou il se débrouille pour faire venir des Gallions de l'extérieur.

Après tout, sa famille est très riche et il peut très facilement avoir recours à ses parents ou ses frères… Peut-être même a-t-il un coffre personnel…

« Laisse-moi jusque demain soir, Zabini. Mais étant donné la somme en jeu, je tiens à ce que nous fassions cela dans les règles et que quelqu'un tienne la banque. Quelqu'un de neutre et de confiance.» déclare-t-il finalement en sifflant entre ses dents.

Mouais… Il essaye de se défiler. Il réfutera tous les noms proposés et en proposera lui-même qui seront inacceptables…

« Ce ne pourra pas être un Serpentard alors. Aucun n'est réellement neutre, quoique certains puissent affirmer… Mais voyons, il y a du beau monde ici, alors pourquoi pas… » répond Blaise en balayant l'assemblée du regard, lorsqu'il avise Madame Chourave qui rentre de ses serres et qu'il l'interpelle : « Professeur ! Nous aurions besoin de vos services si cela ne vous ennuie pas ! »

« De quoi s'agit-il, Monsieur Zabini ? » s'enquiert Madame Chourave, en regardant le rassemblement d'un œil un peu méfiant.

« Monsieur Brandburgy vient de me proposer un pari, Madame. Une somme importante est en jeu et nous aurions besoin qu'une personne de confiance tienne la banque. » répond Blaise, l'air dégagé, sous l'œil horrifié de Brandburgy qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à celle-là.

Il ne peut pas réfuter un professeur sans avoir l'air de mettre en doute l'honnêteté de ce même professeur ce qui serait fort mal vu, bien évidemment… D'autant qu'il s'agit de Chourave… La neutralité par excellence en ce qui concerne ce pari, puisque sa Maison n'est pas concernée par le défi…

De plus, demander à un prof de tenir la banque, c'est garantir que tout le corps professoral sera informé du pari… Et une impossibilité de se défiler au moment du paiement…

Je suis sûr maintenant que le P'tit Merdeux en Chef bluffait et qu'il s'est encore avancé dans quelque chose qui le dépasse… Et qu'il va devoir se débrouiller pour trouver les Gallions s'il ne veut pas passer pour le dernier des crétins devant tout Poudlard…

« Oh ! Un pari ! De quel ordre ? » s'enquiert notre prof, toujours un peu sur la réserve.

« Gryffondor contre Serdaigle samedi, sachant que Neville Longdubat et Hermione Granger remplaceront Ginny Weasley et Katie Bell. Je mets mille Gallions sur les Gryffondors et Brandburgy m'en donne dix mille si les Serdaigles perdent. » explique Blaise, impassible, tandis que Brandburgy a l'air de se reprendre quelque peu, allant même jusqu'à sourire en coin.

« Très bien ! C'est un pari honorable. J'accepte de tenir la banque. Quand seront déposées les mises ? » déclare notre prof avec un sourire tandis que Brandburgy pâlit de nouveau à mesure de ses paroles…

Oh ! Je vois ! L'Abruti a dû penser un instant que Chourave mettrait fin à cette histoire de pari dès qu'elle saurait qu'il y a autant d'argent en jeu !

Mais il est pris au piège ! Complètement cette fois ! Il est fait comme un rat et il le sait ! Et il a l'air d'être bien près d'en pisser dans son froc ! Ou de s'évanouir… Peut-être même les deux…

« Demain soir à l'heure du dîner, professeur. Je vous remercie, professeur. » répond Blaise en tendant la main pour sceller l'accord.

Main que Chourave serre énergiquement, avant de se tourner vers Brandburgy pour en faire autant avec lui…

Inutile de dire que le Chef des Ânes Bâtés est nettement moins enthousiaste que Blaise et notre professeur de Botanique…

« Oyez ! Oyez ! Bonnes gens ! Les paris sont ouverts ! Amenez la monnaie demain ! Par paire d'adversaire ! Au professeur Chourave, demain soir au dîner ! Qu'on se le dise ! » clame Magnus, aussitôt le professeur Chourave parti…

Et la bourse aux paris s'engage aussitôt, les plus acharnés et gros parieurs étant ceux du Comité…

Et j'en reste abasourdi quelques instant, avant de me tourner vers Cho

« On dirait que nous sommes obligés de jouer, Cho. Merci cependant de ta proposition. C'était fair-play. » lui dis-je, en remontant mes lunettes sur le nez.

« De rien. Bonne chance pour samedi ! Mais ne compte pas que nous vous laissions gagner, même si ce garçon aurait besoin d'une bonne leçon !» répond-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

« Ça va être chaud, ce match… Il va falloir booster Neville ! Avec la pression qu'il y aura, le pauvre va être plus mort de peur que moi à mon premier match. Et ce n'est pas peu dire ! » fait remarquer Ron en souriant

« Et moi, alors ! Je n'ai pas besoin de soutien peut-être ? Oh ! Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'être aussi stupide et de défier Brandburgy ! » soupire Hermione, tandis que nous entrons dans le Hall du Château, sous l'œil torve de Rusard, auquel Ron adresse un coucou de la main, l'air totalement ironique.

« Tu auras un entraînement intensif avec Nev et Demelza demain et après demain soir aussi.» réponds-je, en jetant un œil de côté à mon amie complètement désabusée et quelque peu verdâtre.

« Blaise ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Je vais être obligée de jouer maintenant ! » s'exclame-t-elle aussitôt, en voyant Blaise s'approcher de nous avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Il nous attire un peu à l'écart, Hermione et moi, tandis que Ron part vers la salle de notre première réunion, pour y accueillir nos futures recrues avec Phillipa.

« J'ai fait passer le mot aux copains. Les gains seront pour la cagnotte. » nous chuchote Blaise, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y a aucune oreille indiscrète à l'écoute.

« Quoi ! » m'exclame-je à mon tour

« Le pari. Tu n'as pas oublié Harry. L'idée de Ron… J'ai trouvé que c'était une belle occasion quand Brandburgy a commencé à rigoler. Tous les gars et les filles du Comité vont placer leurs Gallions dans ce pari. » explique-t-il, me laissant sur le cul…

Le pari ! Je n'y pensais plus du tout !

Hermione, qui était verte de trouille, se met à rougir furieusement.

« Mais, Blaise, nous devions reparler de cela lors de la prochaine réunion du Comité Principal ! Et nous devions parier sur quelque chose que nous étions certains de maîtriser parfaitement pour gagner à coup sûr ! Et je plaisantais tout à l'heure ! Je déteste voler ! Tu le sais bien ! » lui fait-elle remarquer, en pâlissant de nouveau dangereusement.

Comme prise de nausées à la simple pensée d'enfourcher un balai…

« Justement, tout le monde le sait ça. Et crois-moi, les Ânes Bâtés vont s'empresser d'engager tous leurs fonds contre Gryffondor. Et puis au moins, c'était spontané et personne ne pourra nous accuser d'avoir préparé ce coup ! C'était une occasion en or et il fallait sauter sur l'affaire ! Tu seras formidable, Hermione-Chérie ! Et avec Neville vous ferez un tabac ! Tout cela va nous rapporter un paquet de fric ! » affirme Blaise avec un grand sourire.

« Tu crois qu'il y a encore des amateurs de gros paris, parmi eux ? » m'enquiers-je soudainement.

« Oui. Ramirez est un gros joueur. Warrington aussi. Tu es partant ? » répond Blaise, en levant un sourcil, l'air un peu moqueur.

« Je fais partie de l'équipe. Tu crois que je peux quand même engager un pari ? » m'enquiers-je encore, réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur la façon dont je pourrais m'y prendre pour faire venir de l'argent de mon compte.

« Harry ! Tu ne vas pas… » s'exclame Hermione, sur un ton de reproche

« C'est pour la bonne cause, Hermione ! » l'interromps-je, avant de reporter mon attention sur Blaise.

« Aucun inconvénient, temps que tu ne paries pas contre ton équipe et que tu ne t'arranges pas pour la faire perdre après » assure Blaise, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Et tu crois qu'ils sont prêts à mettre combien ? » m'enquiers-je encore, tandis qu'Hermione ouvre des yeux de plus en plus affolés.

« Mmmm… Ils ont le temps de faire venir de l'argent de l'extérieur. Je dirais au moins dix à vingt mille chacun. Draco serait sans doute plus précis que moi. Il connaît les comptes de tout le monde ou presque et sait dire à coup sûr de combien chacun dispose ici à l'école, mais également à Gringotts… Et tu peux être sûr qu'il aurait parié gros, lui aussi. » affirme Blaise, une lueur de tristesse assombrissant brièvement ses yeux.

« Je vais m'engager pour lui… Allons voir les deux autres.» dis-je, fermement décidé à apporter ma contribution à la cagnotte.

Car j'ai beau avoir deux excellentes joueuses en moins dans mon équipe et deux nouveaux batteurs dont ce sera le premier match, je me sens en confiance.

Nous allons gagner !

« Harry ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Ces types sont… » me relance Hermione l'air désemparée.

« On va gagner, Hermione ! On va gagner pour Ginny, Draco et Théo ! » lui affirme-je, la plantant là où nous étions, pour emboîter le pas de Blaise.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous dégottons les deux gros parieurs de Serpentard à proximité de la Grande Salle. Et les négociations s'engagent…

« Ok, Potter. Mais tu ne devras pas mettre moins de cinq mille à dix contre un. Pour chacun de nous.» annonce Warrington après être allé parler un peu plus loin avec son compère durant quelques minutes.

Ils ont l'air narquois tous les deux. Pensant sans doute que je vais me dégonfler.

Dix mille Gallions… C'est beaucoup plus qu'annoncé par Blaise… Cela me fait un peu mal au bide de parier une telle somme. Pas que je sois radin, loin de là. Mais avec tout cet argent, je pourrais acheter pas mal d'équipement pour le Comité. Et des ingrédients de Potion rares, quelques micros…

Mais en contrepartie, ces dix mille pourraient en rapporter cent mille… Une vraie fortune !

Et je me sens vraiment en confiance !

« Ok. J'aurais les dix mille demain soir. Alors apportez vos cinquante mille. Chacun » réponds-je, leur serrant la main pour accord puis tournant les talons avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis…

Ils avaient vraiment l'air surpris que j'accepte… Tant pis pour eux s'ils ont vu trop grand. Qu'ils se débrouillent… Ou se dédisent demain devant tout le monde…

Moi, il faut que j'écrive à Bill et que j'appelle Dobby pour qu'il lui apporte le mot…

Et il faut aussi que nous entraînions Hermione avec Nev et Demelza…

Elle va me tuer, quand je vais lui annoncer le montant de mon pari !

Et Ron donc !

**OoOoOoO**

**Ron**

Dès que je vois Harry, je sais qu'il a fait une connerie…

« Quoi ? » m'enquiers-je, tandis que les filles et les gars que nous avons convoqués commencent à arriver en se regardant les uns, les autres, surpris et interrogatifs…

« J'ai parié avec Warrington et Ramirez » répond-il dans un souffle, tandis que je m'étrangle avec le thé que je sirotais.

« Quoi ? Warrington et Ramirez ! Mais Harry, tout le monde sait que ces gars sont les plus gros parieurs de Poudlard ! Et qu'ils sont très mauvais perdants ! Il arrive toujours quelque chose de très fâcheux à ceux qui gagnent contre eux. Ils ne peuvent plus trouver de parieurs à Poudlard ! Et même dehors, ils commencent à être grillés ! » m'exclame-je dans mon chuchotement, en sentant le rouge me monter au visage…

Oh ! Merlin ! Harry s'est fait avoir par les plus grands salopards qui existent dans le monde des paris !

« Eh, bien ! Je l'ignorais totalement. Et Blaise ne devait pas savoir non plus. C'est lui qui nous a mis en contact. C'est peut-être ça qu'Hermione voulait me dire et que je n'ai pas écouté…» souffle-t-il, sans avoir l'air cependant inquiet outre mesure.

« Blaise ! Bien sûr qu'il doit savoir ! Il est à Serpentard ! Il connaît la valeur de ses congénères ! Putain ! Je vais le tuer ! » m'exclame-je encore, véritablement énervé contre Blaise.

« Alors c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. » décide Harry, en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Oh ! Merlin ! Harry, tu es un garçon très intelligent et pourtant, il y a des moments où tu es vraiment naïf ! » lui fais-je remarquer, mort de trouille pour lui…

Et, Blaise arrivant justement, je me précipite vers lui, de nouveau furieux en voyant son allure nonchalante et parfaitement décontractée.

« Blaise ! Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'entraîner Harry à parier avec ces cinglés de Warrington et Ramirez ! » m'écrie-je, sans aucune discrétion, faisant sursauter nos camarades des quatre Maisons qui, du coup, reportent toute leur attention sur nous.

« Calmos Ron. Warrington et Ramirez ne lui feront rien. Dès que Harry a tourné les talons, nous leur sommes tombés dessus avec Gil, Marian, Magnus et Cameron. Nous leur avons signalé que nous sommes au courant de l'un de leurs petits secrets honteux… S'ils perdent, ils ne font rien à Harry, ni à aucun de ses proches ou de nos proches ou qui que ce soit d'autres de notre camp et des Neutres, sous peine de voir ce petit secret révélé à tout le monde… » sourit-il en coin.

« Et tu crois que ça va les arrêter ! Ils peuvent très bien payer quelqu'un pour faire leur sale boulot ou le faire payer à un proche de Harry ! » m'exclame-je encore, toujours furibard.

« Nan. Au contraire… Parce que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry, l'un de ses proches ou l'un de nos proches et même les proches de nos proches, leur tête tombe… Messieurs, nous avons deux espions malgré eux parmi les Ânes Bâtés ! Car vous pouvez être sûrs qu'ils feront tout, pour éviter que la honte et le déshonneur leur tombe dessus ! ! Aussi, s'ils entendent parler d'un complot visant l'un de nous ou nos proches ou qui que ce soit d'autre, ils viendront nous le dire, bien qu'ils ne soient guère heureux de cette perspective… » déclare Blaise, visiblement triomphant.

Oh ! Putain !

Ces Serpentards !

Ils sont plus malins que des singes !

« Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit, qu'il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête… » commente Harry, avec un sourire immense et un petit clin d'œil.

Et là, la lumière se fait dans mon esprit…

« Tu le savais ! Pour Warrington et Ramirez ! Tu le savais ! » m'exclame-je, à demi scandalisé qu'il m'ait fait avoir la trouille du siècle.

« Bien sûr, Ron… Tout le monde le sait. Et quand Blaise m'a proposé leurs noms, j'ai compris qu'il préparait quelque chose. Soit il bluffait et se serait fichu de moi à la dernière minute, soit il avait une autre idée en tête… Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai suivi… » me révèle Harry le regard pétillant.

« Oh ! Putain ! Quel con ! Mais quel con ! » m'écrie-je, soulagé, tandis que Blaise affiche un certain désappointement…

« Merde ! Moi qui voulais vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce pour l'autre jour, en jouant un tour à Harry… Finalement, je me suis fait avoir encore une fois ! Bien joué Harry. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais le seul mec de Poudlard à ne pas connaître la réputation de ces deux salopards. » dit-il, déçu mais beau joueur tout de même.

« Bah… Si tu avais su que je savais, tu n'aurais peut-être pas aussi bien joué le coup toi-même. Mais pourquoi Warrington et Ramirez ont-ils plongé ? Ils devaient bien savoir que tu savais, toi. Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont cru que tu tournais ta veste ? » demande Harry, visiblement curieux.

Il a raison… Pourquoi les autres ont-ils plongé les deux pieds en avant ?

« Ils ont dû penser qu'on les faisait marcher. Et c'est exactement ce que nous avons fait en fin de compte. Mais ils ont engagé leur parole et maintenant, ils vont devoir payer. Bien sûr, ils sont furieux, mais c'est leur problème… N'empêche, jamais je n'aurais cru que tu aurais accepté de parier une telle somme ! Eux non plus, ça va de soi ! » répond Blaise, l'air vraiment surpris à la fin de sa petite explication.

« Combien ? » m'enquiers-je, en sentant mes cheveux se hérisser sur la nuque car je subodore quelque chose de faramineux.

« Cinq mille… Avec chacun. A dix contre un bien sûr… » répond Harry, avec un immense sourire.

Oh ! Putain !

Cette fois, je reste sans voix…

Harry est fou !

Cette histoire de pari est vraiment complètement dingue !

Et dire que c'est moi qui en aie donné l'idée !

**OoOoOoO**

**Acte 7 : Douloureux Réveil**

**Draco**

Oh ! Putain !

J'ai un mal de crâne à me cogner la tête contre le mur !

Et je me sens tout bizarre… comme engourdi sur tout un côté. Le gauche…

Et j'ai les yeux collés…

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Et pourquoi ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose ?

Quelque chose qui m'effraye… et même pire que ça…

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine comprimée d'angoisse, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs affluent soudainement, à une vitesse vertigineuse…

Le Cachot ! Parkinson !

Théo ! Ginny !

Putain ! Théo ! Comment va-t-il ? Et Ginny est-elle encore là ou est-elle partie chercher du secours ? Faut que je les appelle ! Faut que je sache comment va Théo ! Putain ! Draco ! Soulève tes paupières ! Allez vieux ! Réveille-toi complètement et appelle-les !

J'essaye de soulever et retourner ma tête, mais quelque chose semble la bloquer… Et bordel, j'ai si mal ! Ça tambourine à tout va là dedans ! Et dans mes yeux aussi ! Le droit surtout me fait très mal. Comme si on triturait dedans avec la pointe d'un poignard…

Et puis, je me souviens de tous les coups que j'ai reçus en pleine figure…

Putain ! Elle nous a torturés et salement frappés la salope !

Et tous ces coups, putain ! Ça doit être ça qui me fait mal et m'empêche de bouger… Ouais… Ça doit être pour ça que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux !

J'entends quelqu'un qui respire ! Théo ! C'est Théo ! Oh ! Merlin ! Faites que ce soit Théo !

Appelle-le Draco ! Tu ne peux pas voir, mais on doit pouvoir t'entendre…

« éo… » réussis-je à dire faiblement

Oh ! Merde ! Ma langue ne marche pas bien… On dirait que quelque chose me gène dans la bouche… Comme si ma langue avait triplé de volume alors que non… je sais que non… C'est juste une gène, du côté gauche. Oui, c'est ça, ma langue est engourdie, du côté gauche !

Putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !

Et qui d'autre respire encore ? Il y a deux respirations maintenant ! Ouais, il y en a deux ! J'en suis sûr !

Ginny ? C'est Ginny qui est revenue ? Oui ! Ça doit être ça ! Ginny a promis de revenir !

« éo… i..ni » appelle-je en ressentant nettement la gène au niveau de ma langue et de mes cordes vocales aussi…

Et ma voix est si faible… A peine un murmure…

Il faut que je fasse un effort et que je les appelle plus fort !

« éo… iii..ni ! » réussis-je à dire un peu plus fort.

Et cette fois, il y a un froissement de tissu et une respiration se rapproche… Et une odeur que je connais… Une main calleuse et chaude prend la mienne.

« Draco, c'est Richard. Tes amis vont aussi bien que possible. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Ouvre les yeux, Draco. Allez gamin, ouvre les yeux…» me dit doucement la voix calme de Richard.

Bordel ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui qui soit ici ? Où est maman ? Est-elle là, elle aussi ?

« Ma…on… » essaye-je d'appeler, commençant à m'affoler à cause de cette putain d'incapacité à dire les choses correctement !

Et je me rends compte que ma voix est bizarre aussi. Plus sourde… Comme s'il en manquait la moitié…

Bordel ! Ça va pas rester comme ça, hein ? Qu'il me donne une Potion pour que ça passe l'autre là !

Je pense normalement, alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dire les choses correctement ?

Je sens des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux… J'ai peur… de plus en plus… Je sens la peur gonfler et enfler jusqu'à me remplir complètement…

La voix de Richard me parle, je le sais, mais je suis incapable d'entendre ce qu'elle me dit… de rester accroché à ses mots pour les comprendre. Ma poitrine est trop comprimée. Je ne peux plus respirer tellement c'est serré et l'air se fait rare. Je commence à voir des étoiles défiler à toute vitesse derrière mes paupières closes et cette fois, je panique…

Je veux Maman ! Je veux voir Maman !

Pourquoi mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir ! Putain ! Je ne veux pas rester dans le noir !

Maman ! S'il te plait ! Maman ! Ne me laisse pas dans le noir ! Viens Maman ! Je t'en prie ! Viens ! Viens Maman ! Viens !

Et j'essaye de crier, mais encore une fois, ma langue et ma voix me font défaut… Mais je crie quand même !

« Maon ! Maon ! Maon ! Maon ! « appelle-je encore, et encore et encore, m'affolant toujours plus de ne pouvoir prononcer convenablement ce mot que j'adore !

C'est trop ! C'est trop ! Je suffoque bordel !

Je suffoque jusqu'à ce qu'une vague d'air frais inonde mes poumons et que les étoiles derrière mes paupières se raréfient, pour me laisser dans la pénombre. Il y a de la lumière derrière mes paupières. Et puis il y a des bras forts qui me soulèvent et me serre contre une large poitrine.

Et mes appels perdent en force et en fréquence et je sanglote… Et des sons parviennent à mes oreilles… Des mots roulent avec opiniâtreté jusqu'à mon cerveau…

« Chut, gamin. Calme… Chut… Ta mère se repose. Quelqu'un est parti la chercher. Calme, petit, calme… Maman va venir… Calme gamin…» entends-je enfin Richard, me dire gentiment à l'oreille et sentant sa main calleuse me caresser le front et la joue avec douceur tandis qu'il me berce lentement

Puis un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre brusquement et :

« Draco ! Oh ! Draco ! Mon trésor ! Mon tout petit ! » s'exclame Maman que j'entends se précipiter vers moi.

Et elle me prend à son tour dans ses bras.

Et après des efforts immenses, je réussis enfin à ouvrir un œil qui voit tout flou et je dois me concentrer très fort avant de distinguer à peu près correctement le visage de maman à demi plongé dans l'ombre…

Elle m'embrasse et me cajole… Et je me sens si bien dans son odeur et sa chaleur…

Je voudrais rester là, dans ses bras, pour le reste de mes jours.

Et je me laisse bercer et embrasser par Maman.

« Aim auchi » essaye-je de répondre à ses « Je t'aime » et je voudrais pouvoir lui caresser le visage moi aussi.

Mais quelque chose ne va pas encore une fois… Je ne sens pas bien mon bras gauche qui picote horriblement… Je n'arrive pas à le soulever…

« Maon ! On raa… » tente-je, échouant encore une fois lamentablement à dire ce que je veux dire.

Et maman éclate en sanglot…

« Ce n'est rien mon tout petit. Ça va s'arranger ce n'est rien… Chut mon bébé… Dors… Maman est là. Ça va s'arranger mon trésor… » dit-elle dans ses pleurs en me berçant.

Et je veux la croire ! Oh ! Oui ! Je veux la croire !

Et puis, je suis si bien, dans ses bras !

Alors je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller à la douceur et au sommeil…

**OoOoOoO**

**Acte 8 : Echec **

**Ginny**

Oh ! C'est terrible ! Terrible ! Si terrible !

Pauvre Draco ! Oh ! J'aurais voulu ne pas entendre cela !

Pourquoi me suis-je réveillée à ce moment là !

J'aurais voulu ne pas l'entendre paniquer !

Et pourquoi grognait-il comme ça ? Ce n'était pas lui ! Je ne le reconnaissais pas ! Ce n'était pas sa voix !

Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin !

POURQUOI ! Pourquoi cette foutue salope a-t-elle fait ça !

Pourquoi devons-nous encore souffrir ! Pourquoi devons-nous subir encore tout ça ! Les accusations ! Les témoignages devant le Magenmagot !

Toutes ces séquelles horribles !

Pourquoi Théo ne me regarde-t-il plus ?

J'ai bien vu qu'il évite de me regarder maintenant…

C'est à cause de mes séquelles ?

Sûrement oui… Je suis devenue complètement nulle ! Je ne sais même plus manger toute seule ! Et je fais mes besoins sous moi !

J'ai honte ! Merlin ! J'ai tellement honte !

Mais…

Qui sait eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Et pourquoi ils regardent Théo comme ça ?

« Je te l'avais dit, Théo, que j'allais revenir te chercher ! » dit l'un des types qui vient d'entrer, avec un air mauvais.

Quoi ! Mais où veut-il emmener Théo ?

« Il n'est pas plus transportable sans coque de protection ni soignable à domicile, ce soir que ce matin, Monsieur. » l'informe Richard, très calme, en venant auprès de Théo.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir ! J'ai amené trois Experts avec moi ! Ils sont mandatés par le Département de la Justice du Ministère ! » déclare le sale type, en donnant un document scellé à Richard.

Les autres types n'ont pas l'air très à l'aise… L'un d'eux s'approche de Richard. Il a l'air très vieux et il est un peu voûté par les ans…

« Professeur Helbert Spleen. Et voici les professeurs Stanley Caldwell et Sonia King. Nous venons effectuer une Contre-Expertise concernant l'état de santé de ce jeune homme et déterminer s'il est ou non transportable et soignable à domicile. » se présente-t-il à Richard en lui tendant la main.

Une Contre-Expertise ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !

Il a dû se passer quelque chose pendant que je dormais ce matin ! Oh ! Merlin ! Qui est ce sale type ? Que veut-il à Théo ? Pourquoi veut-il l'emmener ? Où veut-il l'emmener ?

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, professeurs, bien que j'eusse préféré que ce fût en d'autres circonstances. Je suis Richard Petitjean. » se présente à son tour Richard en serrant la main du vieil homme puis des deux autres Médicomages.

Le vieux professeur a l'air surpris. Les deux autres aussi d'ailleurs.

« Richard Petitjean ? De Paris ? » s'enquiert le vieux, en ajustant son lorgnon pour bien regarder Richard.

« Lui-même. » répond simplement Richard, en sortant quelque chose de sa poche, qu'il montre au vieux professeur.

Le vieux examine la chose et se tourne, l'air pincé, vers le sale type.

« Vous vous êtes bien gardé de le dire, Monsieur ! Richard Petitjean est un éminent Expert mondialement connu ! Sa réputation est plus qu'excellente ! Mettre en doute ses conclusions, c'est une ineptie pure et simple ! Je me serais épargné la peine de me déplacer si l'on m'avait signalé que c'était lui que vous mettiez en doute ! Mon confrère et ma consœur également ! » s'exclame-t-il, l'air scandalisé.

Il me plait bien, lui… Je le trouve vraiment sympathique !

« Je paye pour effectuer cette expertise. Alors faites votre travail ! » déclare le sale type, en levant le nez d'un air important.

« Très bien ! Mais sachez, Monsieur, que je ferais mon travail en toute conscience ! Je suis assermenté et n'ai de compte à rendre qu'au Département de la Justice ! Tout comme mon confrère et ma consœur ! » réplique le vieux sympathique, avec un air autoritaire.

« C'est tout ce que je demande ! » riposte le sale type.

Le vieux Médicomage sympa lui jette un regard orageux et se tourne vers Théo, qui observe la scène avec crainte…

Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire que tout va bien se passer… Ou au moins lui faire un sourire d'encouragement, mais il ne regarde toujours pas dans ma direction…

Le vieux Médicomage commence par examiner un objet bizarre, qui se trouve à la tête de lit de Théo. Puis il jette quelques Sorts de diagnostics avant de se retirer pour aller s'asseoir à la table où se trouvent tout un tas de Potions et d'Onguents. Il sort ensuite un parchemin de sa poche et note quelques mots dessus, avant de le remettre à un quatrième type.

Un gros blond rougeaud avec une moustache qui se tient en retrait de la scène et qui n'a pas l'air ravi d'être là.

Pendant ce temps là, la femme Médicomage examine à son tour Théo et note elle aussi quelques mots sur un parchemin, tandis que le troisième Médicomage commence le même manège.

« Alors ? » demande le sale type, au blond moustachu quand il a lu les trois parchemins.

« L'avis des trois Experts est net et sans appel ! Le patient, Théodore Nott, est intransportable sans coque de protection et insoignable à domicile ! » déclare le blond qui a une voix curieusement aiguë.

Et je me sens tellement heureuse que j'ai envie de crier victoire !

Et de me jeter au cou du vieux Médicomage sympa et de ses collègues ! Et même du type blond à la voix aiguë tiens ! Oui, je danserais la gigue si je le pouvais !

Théo, mon beau Théo va rester ici…

« Vous êtes tous des vendus ! » se fâche le sale type en regardant les professeurs.

« Monsieur ! Ces Messieurs et Madame sont assermentés ! » s'exclame le blond, qui doit être un employé du Ministère, si j'en crois l'insigne que je vois maintenant sur sa robe.

« Je réclame des dommages et intérêts, en mon nom et celui de ma consœur, comme je vous ai prévenu ce matin, Monsieur Nott. Au tarif maximum ! Soit cinq fois le coût de l'expertise ! déclare quant à lui Richard en regardant l'autre sale type droit dans les yeux.

« Je prends note ! » déclare l'employé du tribunal, tandis que le sale type fulmine.

« Je n'en resterai pas là, Monsieur ! » dit-il, en se mettant à deux doigts du nez de Richard.

« Faites. Si cet échec ne vous a pas suffi. Mais sachez, Monsieur, que je réclamerai des indemnités à chacune de vos tentatives. Si vous voulez perdre votre fortune pour faire la mienne, je ne m'en plaindrais certes pas. Ma consœur non plus. » répond Richard avec ironie.

Au même moment, j'aperçois Percy qui s'approche de la mère de Draco et lui remet quelque chose en lui souriant et avec un signe de tête affirmatif…

Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ? Une bonne chose, assurément, puisque Percy a l'air très satisfait et Madame Black également.

Le sale type, lui, se retient visiblement de sortir sa baguette et d'agresser Richard, qui ne se laisse pas impressionner pour autant et finalement l'autre capitule. Mais il se retourne vers Théo, l'œil plus mauvais que jamais.

Qu'il essaye de s'en prendre à lui et je lui fais sa fête à ce sale connard !

« Quant à toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! On sera bien obligé de te laisser sortir d'ici tôt ou tard ! Et ce jour là, je reviendrai te chercher et personne ne pourra plus m'en empêcher ! » crache-t-il en postillonnant, rouge de colère, tandis que la poutarde me monte sérieusement au nez

« Vous n'emmènerez cet enfant nulle part, Walter ! Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur lui ! » déclare alors la mère de Draco, en allongeant doucement son fils endormi sur son lit, avant de prendre en main un parchemin ouvert.

C'est cela que Percy lui a donné. Le parchemin… Une bonne nouvelle oui ! Je suis prête à le parier maintenant !

« Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là, Narcissa Malfoy ! » s'offusque le sale type qui s'appelle Walter, en se retournant brusquement vers la mère de Draco et prononçant son nom d'un ton plus que dédaigneux.

« Narcissa Black ! J'ai fait valoir mes droits pour annuler mon mariage et reprendre mon nom de jeune fille ! Et je vous informe que j'ai également déposé une demande d'adoption concernant Théodore. Etant la plus proche parente de Thomasine, sa mère, j'en ai parfaitement le droit. Et ce jeune homme que vous voyez là, viens tout juste de me remettre un document qui fait de moi sa tutrice temporaire. Ce document stipule en outre, qu'il rend caduc tout autre acte antérieur. Par ailleurs, dans la mesure où vous avez fait ajouter un codicille à celui que vous avez signé en juin dernier, précisant que vous renonceriez au tutorat de Théodore si toute autre personne en demandait la garde, vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur Théodore depuis 17H39 cet après-midi. Vous ne pouvez pas plus formuler une autre demande de garde. » répond la mère de Draco, en regardant le Walter avec un port de reine.

Tandis que je jubile et me sens encore une fois le goût de danser la gigue, le Walter passe par toutes les couleurs, avant de se fixer sur le verdâtre…

On dirait qu'il va s'évanouir…

En revanche, Théo est toujours aussi pâle, mais il sourit… D'un sourire un peu triste encore, mais nettement soulagé.

Et j'ai encore une fois ce pincement au cœur…

Merlin ! Je le trouve tellement beau !

Mais pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ?

**OoOoOoO**

(1) Malagrif Tacheté = Créature terrestre vivant sur les côtes et qui s'apparente à un homard. La morsure du Malagrif provoque la malchance chez la victime pendant une semaine

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

**...**

**...**


	33. Samedi Noir 1

**Disclaimer: Cf chap 1**

**...**

**Ma bêta : Mistycal... Aller voir ses fics!**

**...**

**Samedi Noir 1/4**

_Samedi 8 novembre 1996_

**Acte 1 : Pari Lucratif**

**Harry**

Les procès des Mangemorts, tous condamnés à l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban, se sont terminés hier soir, par celui de Peter Pettigrow…

Verdict : Coupable de trahison envers mes parents, d'attentat et meurtre sur des Moldus, du meurtre de Cédric Diggory, de tentative de meurtre sur les parents d'Hermione …

Oui, coupable pour tous les chefs d'accusation !

Il a tout avoué sans même qu'il ait été nécessaire de vraiment l'interroger et déjà fortement amoindri par l'effet des Détraqueurs.

Il ne sera pourtant pas condamné à leur baiser, bien que cette sentence aurait dû logiquement être prononcée, au vu des chefs d'accusations…

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien parce que j'ai écrit au Mangenmagot, pour leur demander, non d'être clément avec lui, mais de lui permettre de se repentir dans les affres de ses souvenirs, tenu enfermé dans une cage au grillage serré, dont il ne pourra s'échapper…

Non pas que je le pense réellement capable de se repentir…

Mais cela reste pour moi la meilleure des justices, qu'il vive ce que Sirius a vécu à cause de lui durant douze années. Car même si, bien sûr, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que Voldemort le fasse évader avec les autres et qu'il ne reste pas assez longtemps là-bas à mon goût, je sais qu'il souffrira à Azkaban, sans possibilité de se transformer en Animagus…

Il est trop faible, trop coupable pour trouver en lui les ressources nécessaires pour le faire, j'en suis fermement convaincu, bien que j'aie moi-même suggéré la cage. Je l'ai fait, uniquement parce que je savais au fond de moi, que c'était la seule chance pour que le Magenmagot accepte ma requête…

Le sale rat me doit une nouvelle dette de vie… Mais je ne compte pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Peut-être même me maudit-il à l'heure qu'il est… Je m'en fiche…

Qu'il pourrisse dans son enfer personnel !

L'autre grande nouvelle du jour, c'est que maintenant la mémoire de Sirius est lavée…

Le Ministère et le Département de la Justice Magique ont reconnu publiquement la monstrueuse erreur commise envers lui et, tandis que je monte vers l'infirmerie, je tiens en main la lettre d'excuses qu'ils m'ont envoyée, puisque je suis son héritier…

Une lettre que j'ai lue avec un pincement au cœur…

Tant de choses auraient été différentes, si Sirius avait eu un procès !

« Oh ! Pardon ! Je n'étais pas très attentif… » m'excuse-je, envers la personne que je viens de bousculer au croisement de deux couloirs.

« Ce n'est rien.. » me répond d'une voix atone le gars, avant de poursuivre son chemin, sans même me regarder…

Cooper… Pauvre mec.

Depuis qu'il est revenu jeudi soir des obsèques de sa mère, où Parrain l'a accompagné, il ne cesse de déambuler comme un zombie…

Il se balade au hasard des couloirs et des escaliers, aussi bien le jour que la nuit, oubliant certains repas et parfois même les cours, n'adressant la parole à personne, ignorant ceux qui le croisent et tentent de lui parler…

Rusard en est enragé, mais le Directeur lui a dit de le laisser tranquille… Qu'il a besoin de temps pour faire son deuil et revenir vers la vie.

Depuis, Rusard maugrée et pourchasse nos recrues partout où il peut… Bien sûr, contre elles non plus, il ne peut rien, mais il a le bonheur d'emmerder le monde et de râler, d'insulter et menacer à qui mieux, mieux…

En parlant de nos recrues, nous sommes plus que satisfaits car personne ne s'est fait tirer l'oreille, pas même Kano Nasu qui était au contraire très content que nous ayons pensé à lui. Et, à la fin de la réunion, quand nous lui avons proposé, en aparté, de l'aider à fabriquer les petits objets qu'il envoie à ses parents pour les vendre, il était très touché de notre attention… et heureux de nous annoncer que son père avait enfin trouvé depuis un mois, un travail stable et assez rentable pour qu'il puisse désormais se consacrer entièrement à ses études…

Le club de duel aussi a remporté un vif succès et étant donné le nombre d'inscrits, il est indispensable de créer des groupes, ce qui va permettre dans le même temps, de masquer et justifier quelque peu les activités des uns et des autres au sein du Comité élargi…

Bien sûr, ce qui est arrivé à Draco, Théo et Ginny, n'est pas du tout étranger à cet engouement pour le club et pour les Comités Experts, même si l'Editorial Spécial de la Gazette mercredi soir a largement commenté cet événement, appuyant sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance personnelle de Parkinson à l'encontre de Draco, dont Théo et Ginny ont fait aussi les frais, juste parce qu'ils étaient là au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit…

Enfin, au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place… Car Si Ginny n'était pas intervenue, Draco et Théo seraient morts… Mais ce n'est pas le moment de débattre de tout cela…

Non… A quoi pensais-je, juste avant ?

Ah oui ! Le Club de Duel et le Comité Elargi !

Nous avons préféré remettre le premier entraînement des « Espions », par égard pour Théo. Il ne nous semblait pas juste qu'il n'y assiste pas. A la place, nous avons organisé une première leçon de communication en langage des Sourds-Muets…

Et bon sang, ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'on pourrait le croire ! Heureusement, Colin et Dennis sont de bons profs, qui savent accrocher notre attention et stimuler le désir de chacun d'en savoir plus…

Et puis, il faut avouer que pouvoir adresser des insultes gestuelles aux Ânes Bâtés sans qu'ils s'en doutent, en motive plus d'un également…

« Salut, Nev' ! » fais-je, en croisant Neville à la porte de l'infirmerie.

« 'Lut ! » répond-il, le visage fermé et visiblement remonté.

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passe, car il continue son chemin à grandes enjambées… Ouais… Il fulmine Neville.

Mmmm… Pas bon ça. Surtout avant un match qui recèle un enjeu considérable…

J'entre donc dans l'annexe, un peu perplexe et tendu…

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'a Neville ? » m'enquiers-je, tout en allant donner l'accolade à Draco et Théo, avant d'aviser que Ginny est absente.

Elle est dans la salle de bain, probablement…

« Moui… Il était tellement vert de peur à la pensée du match, que j'ai jugé bon de lui remonter un peu le moral. » répond Blaise, en prenant l'air innocent.

Un peu trop innocent….

Je subodore un coup foireux…

Surtout que j'ai très bien noté l'éclat rieur dans le regard de Théo qui est pourtant loin d'avoir retrouvé le moral et la santé, malgré la très bonne nouvelle reçue du Ministère hier. En effet, la demande d'adoption effectuée par la mère de Draco a été acceptée et Théo est donc officiellement le frère adoptif de Draco et mon frère adoptif par alliance...

Il en était heureux, autant qu'abasourdi quand nous lui avons tout révélé sous le Sceau du Secret posé par Marraine juste avant son départ pour la Bulgarie avec le professeur Dumbledore et Viktor. Elle avait bien deviné que nous brûlions d'évoquer l'avancée de nos projets et de tout raconter de notre séjour dans le Temps Ralenti à Ginny et Théo, histoire de leur faire un peu oublier leurs tracas actuels…

Inutile de dire que nous n'avons cependant pas révélé l'évasion du père de Théo… Il en a bien assez comme ça à gérer le pauvre. Il sera toujours temps de lui dire cela plus tard…

« Eh, bien, ce n'est pas une réussite. Il a l'air plutôt remonté qu'autre chose. » fais-je remarquer, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« T'inquiète ! Il va massacrer le gardien des Serdaigles à tous les coups ! » s'exclame Blaise, en tapant dans la main tendue de Draco que je vois vraiment sourire pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

Enfin, c'est plutôt un demi-sourire, car le côté gauche de sa bouche reste figé…

« Puis-je savoir ? » m'enquiers-je, curieux de ce que Blaise a encore pu inventer.

« Je lui ai dit qu'Elys March, le Gardien de Poufsouffle, avait déclaré qu'il serait la risée de tout Poudlard à l'issue du match et qu'il s'était esclaffé en ajoutant que Luna ferait mieux de sortir avec lui-même plutôt qu'avec Neville car elle méritait bien mieux que ce Gryffondor balourd et maladroit … » raconte Blaise, avec un sourire en coin…

« Quoi ! Mais c'est un mensonge ! Enfin, un demi-mensonge ! J'étais là. Elys n'a pas du tout parlé de Luna et en plus, il était sincèrement désolé pour Neville…» m'exclame-je, partagé entre l'amusement et l'atterrement…

« Bah… C'est un tout petit demi-mensonge, pour la bonne cause… De toute façon, Neville avait entendu ce type faire un compliment à Luna il y a quelques jours et le soupçonnait déjà d'avoir des vues sur elle… » fait remarquer Ginny, qui avance avec précaution, tandis qu'elle revient de la salle de bain…

Sa démarche est aussi incertaine que celle d'un enfant qui fait ses premiers pas et elle rougit quand mon regard croise le sien. Je sais qu'elle a honte, nous en avons parlé jeudi soir, des séquelles du Maléfice qu'elle a reçu. Bien entendu, tout le monde lui a affirmé qu'elle ne devait pas. Que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais celle de Parkinson, si elle a ces séquelles et qu'elle s'oublie sous elle, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas, ces derniers jours, de se replier un peu sur elle-même…

Alors je suis heureux de constater aujourd'hui qu'elle retrouve un peu de sa combativité et qu'elle s'est levée toute seule…

J'avance vers elle en souriant pour l'embrasser et lui offrir mon bras pour les quelques mètres qui lui restent à parcourir.

« Mmmm… Tu as peut-être raison, Ginny. C'est pour la bonne cause. Et surtout pour le paquet de Gallions que le pari va nous rapporter. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose à dire à Hermione, pour la regonfler à bloc aussi… » concède-je, à moitié convaincu.

Un mensonge, même pour la bonne cause, ça reste un mensonge…

Bon, ok, j'avoue. Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que je ne voudrais pas que Neville, emporté par sa contrariété, oublie de viser les buts, pour viser le gardien…

« Emone, jiou po ma » essaye d'articuler Draco à gros efforts et en faisant quelques gestes significatifs

Ça me fend le cœur de le voir ainsi se battre pour retrouver sa capacité à communiquer normalement. Et puis, je suis étonné de la facilité avec laquelle j'arrive toujours à le comprendre sans avoir à trop lui faire répéter ses tentatives à annoncer clairement les choses… Il s'est vraiment créé un lien spécial entre nous, une connaissance de l'un, l'autre, qui me permet de le décrypter sans trop de mal…

Après une nouvelle intervention de Richard sur les hématomes de son cerveau, Draco a retrouvé une partie de sa mobilité, mais il reste « aphasique » (1)… Richard a bon espoir qu'il retrouve le plein usage de ses moyens, une fois les hématomes et l'œdème complètement résorbés. Il pense qu'il n'y a pas de lésion permanente, juste des compressions des neurones et des centres nerveux et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand elles cesseront.

Cela nous réjouit tous, mais en attendant, c'est une véritable torture pour Draco de ne pas réussir à articuler convenablement ou trouver ses mots. Surtout qu'il pense tout à fait normalement…

Et qu'il faudra encore du Temps pour que cela s'arrange car Richard ne peut davantage intervenir avec la Magie.

En revanche, la vision de son œil droit, dont la paupière reste à demi-fermée en permanence, est irrémédiablement affaiblie. Il lui faudra désormais porter des lunettes, qu'il ira acheter dans quelques jours à Londres, quand tous les trois iront témoigner au procès de Parkinson. Et en attendant ce jour, pour qu'il ne soit pas gêné, il a un bandeau sur l'œil, comme les pirates, ce qui lui donne un petit air de héros aventurier et ténébreux, qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire complètement, même s'il est ennuyé d'être un futur binoclard…

Un nouveau point commun entre nous, mais celui-là, j'aurais vraiment préféré que nous ne l'ayons pas à la suite de telles circonstances…

« Oui, Hermione me l'a dit. Et tu vas la voir jouer. Richard a donné son autorisation. Alors vous allez vous préparer tous les trois pour venir sur le terrain ! » dis-je en souriant, malgré le pincement au cœur que j'éprouve face à ses difficultés qui le font toujours grimacer.

Et les yeux de mon frère se mettent à briller, autant de joie que d'appréhension. Il voulait tellement voir cette partie et assister à la déconfiture des Ânes Bâtés ! Mais d'un autre côté, il va devoir sortir du cocon de l'annexe où ils sont tous les trois à l'abri des curieux…

En ce qui me concerne, comme sa mère, Parrain et Richard, je pense qu'il est mieux, pour lui, comme pour Théo et Ginny, que les premiers regards affrontés, soient ceux de nos camarades plutôt que ceux de la horde d'inconnus qui seront présents au procès de Parkinson…

Blaise, Luna qui vient tout juste d'arriver et moi, aidons nos amis à s'habiller chaudement et à s'asseoir dans des fauteuils roulants, puis nous partons allègrement pour le stade de Quidditch où mon équipe doit déjà m'attendre, laissant derrière nous une Katie désolée de ne pas pouvoir jouer ni même assister au match. Madame Pomfresh a été intraitable sur ce point : elle doit rester à l'abri dans l'infirmerie, pour éviter qu'un enchaînement de catastrophes ne vienne lui pourrir la vie…

Bien sûr, nous rencontrons beaucoup de monde en chemin, mais, encore une fois, nos amis du Comité sont tous venus, avec quelques renforts supplémentaires, pour faire circuler les curieux.

Arrivés à la tribune où nos amis seront installés, nous avons la bonne surprise de retrouver Hagrid. Après un bonjour souriant et chaleureux, il soulève Draco sans façon mais avec beaucoup de douceur, et commence à gravir les marches, non sans nous recommander d'attendre en bas qu'il vienne chercher Ginny et Théo pour les porter eux aussi là-haut.

Et au ton qu'il emploie, je sens que cela lui tient vraiment à cœur de leur apporter un peu de son aide, lui aussi. Il était tellement malheureux d'apprendre ce qui leur est arrivé ! Et les autres camarades le comprennent également et font corps autour de nos amis, en attendant le retour de notre bon Hagrid.

Moi, je le suis dans l'étroit escalier de bois, portant le fauteuil dans lequel Draco sera installé. Quand nous arrivons là haut, je place le fauteuil au premier rang et laisse mon frère en compagnie de sa mère, de Molly, Parrain, Richard et du professeur McGonagall, après m'être assuré qu'il n'aura pas froid, en l'emmitouflant dans une couverture et en enfilant mon bonnet par-dessus le sien sur sa tête… C'est vrai quoi… Il n'a plus de cheveux pour tenir son crâne au chaud ! Et Pompom lui a enlevé son bandage hier soir…

Je descends l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il est temps pour moi, de rejoindre mon équipe et de l'encourager à donner le meilleur dans ce match. Mais j'ai à peine mis un pied dans les vestiaires, que j'entends Ron recommander une fois de plus à un Neville plus que résolu, de faire comme si les Cognards étaient des Avada et les joueurs adverses des Mangemorts…

« Je sais Ron ! Et cet idiot de March ne pourra pas arrêter un seul de mes tirs, je te le garantis ! On verra bien, à la fin du match, qui de nous deux sera le plus ridicule ! » s'exclame Nev, avec un geste du poing, vengeur et déterminé.

« Ouais, Nev, c'est exactement ça ! Et quant à toi, Hermione… » commence Ron, avant que notre petite sœur de cœur ne l'interrompe

« Je sais ! J'ai promis à Draco de jouer pour lui et de faire ravaler ses moqueries à Brandburgy, à en avoir une indigestion pendant tout un mois, et je vais le faire ! Ce petit imbécile va les perdre, ses dix mille Gallions ! » assure Hermione, en relevant le nez avec fierté.

Excellent ! Nev et Hermione sont dans des conditions rêvées pour entrer sur le terrain ! Finalement, le subterfuge de Blaise est pas mal trouvé !

« Eh, bien ! On dirait que je n'ai plus grand chose à dire ! Sauf ceci : les Batteurs, concentrez-vous sur les Batteurs autant que sur les Poursuiveurs adversaires ! N'oubliez pas. Il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent toucher nos Poursuiveurs eux ! Demelza, tu fais circuler le Souaffle comme à l'entraînement et tout se passera bien ! Ron, tu es le meilleur gardien du tournoi alors tu arrêtes tous les tirs au but et tu remets en jeu le Souaffle aussi vite que possible ! Ça va être musclé ! Vous pouvez en être certains ! Cho et son équipe ne vont pas laisser passer l'occasion de gagner s'ils le peuvent ! Alors, pensez au paquet de Gallions que ce match va nous rapporter si nous gagnons ! Et cette partie, nous la jouons aussi pour Ginny, Draco, Théo et la pauvre Katie qui est toute seule à l'infirmerie ! Alors nous allons leur faire honneur ! Ok ! » m'exclame-je, les regardant tour à tour, en prenant l'air le plus confiant et assuré possible.

« **OK** ! » répondent tous mes joueurs en se levant de leur banc.

« Alors haut les cœurs les amis ! C'est le moment de créer la surprise et de leur démontrer que nous sommes les meilleurs ! Nous allons mettre les Serdaigles au tapis et devenir la terreur des autres équipes ! Allez ! Go ! » ordonne-je, en prenant la tête du groupe vers la sortie des vestiaires.

Et nous entrons sur le terrain, sous les vivats des uns et les sifflets des autres…

Et, là-haut sur la tribune où se trouvent Draco, Théo et Ginny, je vois une banderole se déployer pour nous encourager…

Je me demande ce que peut bien penser Ginny en nous voyant arriver sur le terrain… Et cette pauvre Katie…

Les deux équipes se font face, Madame Bibine nous rappelle de respecter les règles, puis je serre la main de Cho et nous montons vers le ciel…

Coup de sifflet !

Voilà, le match commence… Et c'est Gryffondor qui a le Souaffle !

D'entrée, Neville évite un Cognard comme un champion, laissant nos adversaires sur le cul et il marque moins de trois secondes plus tard.

March est pétrifié devant ses buts, l'air de se demander ce qui se passe. Nev a attaqué si vite que personne n'a eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit ! Et il faut bien deux ou trois secondes pour que les spectateurs médusés réagissent et qu'explose un tonnerre d'applaudissements !

Au passage de retour vers sa position, qu'il effectue en une vrille à haut risque parfaitement maîtrisée, Neville s'arrête net devant la tribune de Serpentard et adresse un doigt d'honneur agrémenté d'un rictus moqueur aux Ânes Bâtés…

Oh ! Merlin ! Leur tête ! Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas fini de se mordre les doigts pendant cette partie ! Et que Brandburgy va se faire souffler dans les bronches !

Cho, elle, me regarde d'un œil noir…

Elle a compris, elle aussi. Cette partie ne va pas être aussi facile qu'elle le pensait pour son équipe… Bien au contraire ! Ses gars et elle-même risquent fort de mordre la poussière !

Surtout que le souaffle est remis en jeu et que cette fois, c'est Hermione qui l'intercepte au nez et à la barbe d'un Poursuiveur Serdaigle, avant de se balader vers les buts en évitant les joueurs adverses avec une habileté dont Viktor serait très fier…

Ouais… Les leçons particulières qu'il lui a données lui ont bien profité à Hermione ! Et elle passe le Souaffle à Nev ou Demelza avec une aisance extraordinaire !

Cho a vraiment de quoi se faire du souci pour le score si elle n'attrape pas le Vif d'Or rapidement ! Et elle peut compter sur moi pour l'empêcher de le faire !

Je fais quelques tours du stade, guettant le Vif aussi bien que les réactions des spectateurs et je vois les Ânes Bâtés pâlir davantage à chaque fois que je passe à proximité. En revanche, tous les autres s'enflamment ! Je crois que jamais partie n'a déclenché autant de stupeur et d'enthousiasme à la fois !

Ouais… Même si les Serdaigles sont soufflés et un peu déçus à chaque but encaissé par March, ils applaudissent de bon cœur au formidable jeu de mes coéquipiers ! Et le chapeau à tête de lion rugit sur la tête de Luna à chaque fois que Neville ou Hermione marque sous les vivats des Gryffondors déchaînés, des Poufsouffles époustouflés et du Comité qui chante à tue-tête que les Ânes Bâtés sont bêtes et ruinés !

Et je comprends ce déferlement bruyant de cris, chants, acclamations, tapages de pieds dans les gradins bondés.

Car c'est un vrai festival que nous offrent Nev et Hermione. Eux qui avaient la réputation d'être les pires élèves que Bibine ait jamais eus en cours de vol, se hissent maintenant au rangs des meilleurs…

Et même de l'élite…

Ils sont fabuleux tous les deux ! Neville plus encore qu'Hermione ! Il réitère vraiment sa performance exceptionnelle d'Halloween, évitant les Cognards en effectuant des acrobaties de haute voltige ! Les Champions Bulgares seront heureux d'apprendre ça !

Et Demelza, entraînée dans leur sillage, mise en confiance par son premier but marqué, donne aussi le meilleur d'elle-même ! Elle a vachement progressé ces trois derniers jours ! Même s'il lui reste encore de la marge.

Quand Ginny sera là, nous aurons vraiment la meilleure équipe de Poursuiveurs de tout le championnat !

Bien sûr, je ne doute pas un instant qu'Hermione sera ravie de redonner sa place à Katie, mais je la garderai en réserve avec la petite Demelza. On ne sait jamais !

En revanche, nos Batteurs ont encore une grosse, très grosse marge de progression, eux… Ils manquent d'assurance et de force dans leur coup de battes. Il faudra vraiment qu'on les entraîne sérieusement et qu'ils se musclent les bras…

En tout cas, McGo a l'air d'être complètement extatique… quand elle ne trépigne pas en applaudissant à tout rompre ! Et je crois bien qu'elle va finir aphone aussi.

Il y a de quoi, c'est un beau spectacle que cette partie ! Car les Serdaigles sont bons, très bons aussi… Ils ont juste le malheur d'avoir un Ron en très grande forme et impressionnant d'inspiration autant que de virtuosité devant ses buts…

Ouais… Nous allons remporter la partie et le championnat ! C'est sûr ! Et si Ron reste en état de grâce comme aujourd'hui, nous avons de grandes chances de rester invaincus, si j'attrape le Vif à tous les coups…

Bon, ça doit bien faire une heure trente que ça dure tout ça… Où en est le score ?

Mmmm…. 180 à 30…

Il est temps que je me mette sérieusement en quête du Vif d'Or.

J'ai déjà empêché Cho de s'en emparer deux fois, pour faire durer la partie et engranger le maximum de points d'avance. Mais le vent se renforce et, à voir les nuages, il va bientôt pleuvoir et je n'ai pas envie que la première sortie de Draco, Ginny et Théo leur coûte un mauvais rhume…

Ils n'ont pas besoin de cela en plus du reste les pauvres…

Je tourne au-dessus du stade, scrutant tous les coins, Cho sur les talons.

Elle s'est acheté un Eclair de Feu dernière génération et espère sans doute me distancer dans une course… Mais je ne vais pas la laisser faire. Je vais essayer la nouvelle feinte que nous avons mise au point avec Viktor, tiens ! Cela lui donnera un peu d'exercice !

Et voilà… Je tourne un peu, ralentissement, accélération brutale, vrille, piquet, remontée en chandelle, vrille et retournement et zut ! Le vif ! Je viens de l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil ! Il est là, juste à côté du poteau des buts adverses !

Je rétablis ma trajectoire, plantant Cho au milieu de sa remontée, pour piquer vers la droite, déstabilisant au passage l'un des deux Batteurs Serdaigle qui visait Nev pour une énième fois. Le malheureux en perd l'équilibre et se retrouve suspendu par une jambe et un bras dans une position assez désespérée…

Je peux le voir, car le Vif m'a entraîné dans un virage en épingle à cheveux plus que serré et que j'effectue un second passage au-dessus de lui…

Le Vif me nargue et Cho est presque revenue sur mes talons. Il remonte en chandelle à vive allure, avant de s'arrêter net, comme pour m'attendre, restant un bref instant statique, suspendu à un nuage, comme une boule de Noël à la branche d'un arbre, puis ses ailes s'affolent et il bondit et file à toute vitesse. Il oblique à droite, à gauche, encore à gauche… Mais je le suis inlassablement dans ses mouvements.

Il redescend puis file en ligne courbe, rasant la tête des spectateurs, qui sont obligés de se baisser pour éviter de se faire heurter violemment à mon passage ou par Cho qui a du mal à me suivre mais s'accroche vaillamment…

Il remonte de nouveau vers le ciel, puis redescend brusquement et je pique vers le sol à une vitesse qui me grise complètement, avant de rétablir à un poil près pour éviter la collision avec le sol et filer en rase motte. Cho, qui a dû avoir peur de se viander, a rétabli avant moi, ralentissant considérablement et elle a perdu du terrain. Elle tente cependant désespérément de me rattraper à nouveau…

Mais c'est trop tard pour elle… Je tends la main et je cueille le Vif juste au moment où il allait encore changer sa trajectoire !

Le Vif est à moi !

Et c'est une explosion dans la tribune des Gryffondors où le Comité a pris place également. Je remonte vers elle puis, stoppant net, je tends le Vif d'Or à Ginny qui le prend avec un sourire radieux et m'attrape par le cou, pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

Puis je serre la main de mes frères, j'embrasse Molly et Madame Black et quand je passe devant elle, McGo me saute presque au cou, se retenant à la dernière minute, pour finalement me tendre la main et me féliciter chaudement, d'une voix complètement éraillée.

Elle est radieuse, fière et elle chambre Parrain qui rit de bon cœur avec elle, même s'il le fait sous cape, pour que les élèves ne le voient pas…

Nev, Hermione, Ron et les autres me rejoignent et nous faisons lentement un tour d'honneur du stade, sous les vivats enthousiastes. Les spectateurs sont heureux. C'était une belle partie !

Et ceux qui ont investi sur nous explosent de joie ! Blaise saute en hurlant comme un malade et les autres filles et gars du Comité se tombent dans les bras les uns des autres, exactement comme nous l'avons fait en voyant les Champions Bulgares et les Bizarr'sisters.

Et c'est seulement maintenant que je jette un nouveau coup d'œil sur le panneau d'affichage.

390 à 60 !

Nous avons écrasé les Serdaigles, l'équipe donnée favorite pour cette saison !

Et les ânes Bâtés sont furax, tandis que, revenus au sol, nous sommes portés en triomphe autour du terrain avant d'aller vers la Grande Salle…

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Cela m'a fait tout drôle d'être ici, dans les tribunes, et non sur le terrain, avec Harry, Ron et les autres… Et je serre dans ma main et contre mon cœur, le Vif d'Or que Harry m'a donné, tâchant tout de même de ne pas l'abîmer à cause de ma maladresse…

Bien que sachant que je ne sens rien, Draco a pris ma main pour me réconforter au début du match et cela m'a beaucoup touchée. Oh ! Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé que Théo fasse le même geste… Mais je crois que je dois oublier ce que je ressens pour lui.

Car il évite toujours mon regard et répond à peine, quand j'essaye de lui parler un peu…

Dans ma main, les ailes du Vif battent légèrement, comme avec tristesse d'avoir perdu la liberté. Et je me sens un peu comme lui. J'aurais tellement voulu être avec les autres !

Neville et Hermione ont été sensationnels et j'aurais vraiment voulu jouer ce match avec eux ! Oh ! Merlin ! Oui j'aurais voulu ! La partie a été fabuleuse ! Extraordinaire ! Epoustouflante ! Mirobolante ! Renversante ! Décoiffante !

Harry avait raison de dire qu'Hermione et Nev ont encore fait des progrès phénoménaux sur un balai lors de leur dernière incursion dans le Temps Ralenti.

J'espère que j'aurais comme eux l'occasion de voler un jour avec les Champions Bulgares !

Quand j'arrive en bas, dans les bras de mon prof de Potion, personne ne prête attention à nous.

Tout le monde se presse autour de l'équipe de Gryffondor portée en triomphe. Même les joueurs Serdaigles les félicitent au passage…

Ils sont fair-play. Comme toujours. Même si Cho est terriblement déçue, bien sûr. Après tout, son équipe était donnée favorite cette année, après le départ de Fred et Georges, d'Angelina et d'Alicia.

Mais qui aurait pu prédire que Harry trouverait de si excellents joueurs pour les remplacer ? Surtout après la défection pour blessure, de Katie et de moi-même ? Et surtout qui aurait pu deviner que Neville et Hermione seraient aussi fabuleux sur un balai, alors qu'ils ont une réputation des plus désastreuse dans cette discipline !

« Alors March ! Suis-je toujours trop ridicule pour mériter de sortir avec une fille aussi formidable que Luna ? » s'exclame Neville, avec un grand sourire moqueur, tandis que ses porteurs passent auprès du Gardien des Serdaigles.

Le gars rougit et semble en même temps un peu étonné de cette attaque, mais de toute façon, il n'a pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car les gagnants s'éloignent allègrement vers le Château…

Il ne fait aucun doute que tout le monde va aller dans la Grande Salle, pour la remise des gains des paris…

Richard n'a pas voulu que nous y assistions, affirmant que cette première sortie était déjà suffisamment riche en émotions et fatigante. Et il nous ramène, s'occupant de Draco, Hagrid de Théo et Maman de moi-même, tandis que Madame Pomfresh ouvre la marche avec Madame Black, directement vers l'infirmerie, où cette pauvre Katie est restée toute seule…

« Alors ! Qui a gagné ? J'ai entendu des cris, des ovations, des chants et des applaudissements, un tohu-bohu incroyable, mais pas le score car le vent tournait toujours à ce moment là ! » s'exclame-t-elle, à genou sur son lit, avant même que nous ayons passé la porte.

Elle est visiblement anxieuse de connaître le résultat, mais, à voir son air, elle pense sans doute que Gryffondor a lamentablement perdu, même si Harry lui a assuré que Nev et Hermione créeraient la surprise du siècle…

« 390 à 60 ! Nev et Hermione ont fait un tabac ! Nev a marqué 13 buts, Hermione 7 et Demelza 4 ! » m'exclame-je, ravie et aussi fière que si j'avais moi-même joué.

Passé la surprise, Katie explose de joie… et son arcade sourcilière…

La pauvre ! Elle s'est tellement agitée, que le pied du lit s'est cassé et qu'elle a roulé sur le côté, se cognant salement la tête sur le coin du chevet…

Et dire que Madame Pomfresh la garde au lit pour lui éviter ce genre de mésaventures !…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Oh ! Putain la tête des Ânes Bâtés !

Ils sont verts ! Et leurs yeux flamboient de colère !

« Finalement ton pif chatouillait pour rien… » me glisse discrètement Harry dans le creux de l'oreille

« Ouais… Mais la journée est pas finie et il chatouille toujours. Faudra se méfier de la réaction en retour je pense… » souffle-je en retour, sans que cette sensation désagréable annonceuse de mauvais augure ne puisse entamer ma joie profonde d'avoir foutu la pâté aux Ânes Bâtés

Il sera toujours temps de voir plus tard…

Les copains nous ont enfin descendus de leurs épaules, nous déposant au pied de la table des professeurs, où Madame Chourave ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec le coffre de Gallions…

Les autres profs sont là également, nous faisant face avec un sourire chaleureux. Ils nous félicitent, McGo ne tarissant pas d'éloges, car la partie a été belle. Musclée, mais respectueuse du règlement.

Et surtout, Nev et Hermione ont été les rois du match ! Oh ! Bon sang oui ! Ils ont été fantastiques tous les deux !

Ils se sont pris deux ou trois méchants Cognards, mais ils n'ont pas bronché, poursuivant la partie, malgré les étoiles qu'ils ont dû voir… Nev a d'ailleurs le nez qui pisse encore le sang, et Hermione s'empresse de le soigner. Elle-même est plus échevelée que jamais et arbore un œil au beurre noir avec fierté.

Brandburgy, qui n'en peut visiblement plus de fulminer en silence, se dirige soudainement droit vers nous, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Hermione et Neville.

« Vous avez triché ! Je suis sûr que vous avez triché ! Ce ne sont pas Longdubat et Granger ! Quelqu'un a pris leur place ! » gronde-t-il d'un ton mauvais, sous une huée de protestations indignées.

« Ah bon ! Comment aurions-nous fait ? Polynectar peut-être ? Ce n'est pas possible ! D'abord, c'est une Potion interdite ! Ensuite, nous avons joué plus de deux heures et personne ne nous a vu boire quoi que ce soit là-haut n'est-ce pas ! Tu es un mauvais joueur Brandburgy ! Et surtout un mauvais perdant ! Et pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas parce que je** n'aime pas** voler, que je** ne sais pas** voler ! Quant à Neville, il a fait de gros progrès, comme tu as pu le constater ! D'ailleurs, Harry l'avait intégré à son équipe officielle ! Il était le joueur surprise annoncé sur le panneau d'affichage ! Tu as cru nous ridiculiser et en fin de compte, c'est toi qui es ridicule, mon petit ! Et la prochaine fois que je te mets au défi, réfléchis-y à deux fois avant de le relever ! Car je n'avance jamais rien si je ne suis pas sûre de moi ! » répond Hermione, condescendante et le nez en l'air avant de tourner le dos ostensiblement à Brandburgy qui serre et desserre les poings avec fureur.

Il fulmine, le petit blanc-bec. Et il n'est pas le seul. Tous ses suivants sont en rage et nous avons intérêts à surveiller nos arrières c'est certain ! Surtout Nev et Hermione !

Ouais, il y a de la vengeance dans l'air…

Madame Chourave, précédée d'un joli coffre en argent incrusté de pierres précieuses et escortée des fantômes des quatre Maisons, fait son entrée sous les applaudissements et les acclamations bruyantes et joyeuses des gagnants qui se mettent en file disciplinée derrière Hermione, Harry, Nev et moi.

Car oui, elle a aussi parié Hermione ! A notre grande surprise !

Et elle a gagné six cents Gallions qu'elle empoche, en plus de sa mise de départ, avec un grand sourire, tandis que j'en touche huit cents…

Et Madame Chourave la félicite chaleureusement, comme elle le fait ensuite avec chacun des parieurs. Ceux du Comité et les Rebelles de Serpentard, s'éclipsent par petits groupes, dès leurs gains reçus et se rendent au QG par des chemins différents, où Gil et Elinor recueillent bientôt les Gallions et alignent les chiffres dans un registre.

Naturellement, Harry fait sensation avec ses cent mille Gallions, gracieusement perdus, la bave aux lèvres et l'œil meurtrier, par Warrington et Ramirez…

Heureusement que Blaise, Gil, Marian, Cameron et Magnus les tiennent par les couilles ceux là, sinon, Harry serait vraiment en mauvaise posture…

Je me demande bien ce qu'est ce secret honteux qui va nous garantir leurs services, tiens !

« Mmmm…. Draco avait bien annoncé que nous pourrions gagner plus de mille Gallions si nous nous y prenions bien, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquiert Gil, en se caressant le menton avec un sourire en coin.

« Ouais… Allez ! Arrête de nous faire languir et annonce le montant ! On sait déjà qu'il y a bien plus de mille Gallions, puisque presque tous les parieurs ont fait venir du fric de l'extérieur ! » le prie aussitôt Marian, qui piaffe d'impatience.

« Mes amis, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les Ânes Bâtés ont tous cassé leur tirelire et parier beaucoup d'argent ! Une somme fabuleuse ! Un véritable trésor ! Nous avons remporté… » s'exclame Gil, avant de se tourner vers Elinor

« Cent vingt-huit mille cinq cent quarante Gallions ! » achève-t-elle avec un grand sourire, bien qu'un peu de tristesse persiste dans son regard.

Aussitôt, nous explosons de joie !

Oh Putain ! C'est fabuleux !

Avec ça, nous allons pouvoir faire face à toutes nos dépenses logistiques !

Oh ! Putain ! C'est incroyable !

Nous avons récolté une vraie fortune !

Putain !… Jamais les Ânes Bâtés ne nous le pardonneront !…

C'est clair… Pour eux, c'est un samedi noir…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Tempête**

**Ramaya**

Plus de deux heures que j'attends, cachée dans le bosquet d'arbres qui jette son ombre épaisse sur les tombes les plus anciennes de ce cimetière délabré et aux trois-quarts abandonné.

Je sais que je suis en train de faire une bêtise, mais je ne puis m'empêcher d'aller au bout de mon idée. J'aurais dû leur écrire et attendre leur réponse. Mais il faut que je les voie de mes propres yeux. Il faut que je les entende de mes propres oreilles…

Il faut que je sache comment je serai accueillie.

Et puis, même si mon père était une ordure, il était tout de même mon père. Venir à ses obsèques m'a semblé indispensable. Il me faut faire le deuil de cet homme qui ne m'a pas plus aimée que je ne l'aie aimé…

Déjà toute petite, je ressentais son rejet, sa profonde déception que je ne sois pas un garçon…

Sa colère aussi… Comme si j'étais responsable de l'infortune que je représentais à ses yeux…

Et ses idées n'étaient pas miennes déjà non plus.

J'ai toujours aimé les animaux et créatures qu'il détestait, lire les livres qu'il méprisait et parcourir le monde qu'il haïssait… Nous étions aux Antipodes l'un de l'autre. Antagonistes.

Et peu à peu nous sommes devenus ennemis…

Sous les yeux de ma mère, qui n'a jamais fait un seul geste, prononcé un seul mot, effectué une seule tentative pour essayer de nous rapprocher.

Elle, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Elle était toujours discrète, silencieuse et soumise à son époux.

En apparence…

Oui, en apparence seulement…

Car je l'ai entendue une fois, chuchoter une petite phrase de sa voix basse et grave à l'oreille de mon père. Une petite remarque assassine faite sur un ton plein d'innocence. Et j'ai su alors, qu'elle n'était pas aussi effacée et soumise qu'elle le laissait penser…

Qu'elle avait un cœur sombre et mesquin. Cruel aussi.

Et que notre plus proche voisine, une Moldue charmante et aimable, payerait le prix fort, pour avoir remporté le concours du plus beau jardin du village, trophée convoité par ma mère qui a été placée en seconde position.

Le lendemain, la voisine tombait mystérieusement malade et quelques semaines plus tard, elle mourait dans des souffrances atroces, que les médecins Moldus n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ni soulager.

Elle est morte, tout comme ses jolis parterres de fleurs, ses magnifiques rosiers et ses superbes arbustes admirablement taillés…

Et je savais, au fond de moi, que c'était l'œuvre de mes parents. Que mon père s'était « occupé » de la voisine et ma mère de son jardin.

Parfois, je me demandais si j'étais vraiment leur fille…

Et puis un jour, j'ai entendu parler de Sirius Black qui avait quitté le nid familial. Tout comme moi, il était l'enfant de parents avec lesquels il n'avait aucun point commun…

J'ai fait comme lui. Je suis partie. J'ai quitté ma famille sans l'ombre d'un regret.

Et ma sœur aînée et mon jeune frère dans tout cela ?

Ma sœur, Hirkani, le petit diamant. Choyée, à défaut d'être aimée, car elle était déjà promise au fils aîné d'une riche famille, un garçon beau et élégant, qui connut finalement un destin funeste et mourut stupidement quelques jours avant les noces…

Mes parents en ont-ils tenu rigueur à Hirkani ? Ou se sont-ils juste empressés de lui trouver un autre époux ?

Je l'ignore.

Mon frère, Tarendra, le prince des étoiles, fût lui aussi bienvenu dans la famille, car il était le fils attendu et inespéré, conçu sept ans après moi, quand tout espoir d'un nouvel enfant avait quitté mon père… Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu. C'était un petit garçon effacé, intimidé par mon père, étouffé par ma mère qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Qu'est-il devenu ? Comment a-t-il grandi ? Est-il resté dans le giron familial ou l'a-t-il quitté ?

Je l'ignore.

J'ai passé tant de temps en Roumanie, ne voulant plus rien savoir de ma famille. Après tout, si ma sœur et mon frère n'étaient pas heureux de leur sort, ils n'avaient qu'à faire comme moi et partir…

Me reconnaîtront-ils, moi, Ramaya, qui porte un nom erroné, quand j'aurais dû être Ramya la belle. Mais Ramaya je suis restée, car mon père n'a pas jugé bon de corriger l'erreur de la jeune stagiaire qui a inscrit ce nom dans le registre des naissances du Ministère, puisque j'étais une moi-même une erreur à ses yeux…

Et je suis pourtant là, aujourd'hui, pour faire son deuil, le deuil d'un père que je n'ai jamais eu, et peut-être aussi celui d'une famille qui n'en sera jamais une pour moi.

Il est maintenant 11H45, sous les nuages bas qui assombrissent la matinée et des silhouettes plus sombres encore que le ciel presque noir, remontent l'allée du petit cimetière délabré où pourriront les os de mon père dont les restes ont été retrouvés dans un fossé, à moitié dévorés par des chiens sauvages, à une lieue d'ici hier matin.

La grille qui défend l'entrée du cimetière grince et un sorcier de haute stature précède un cercueil de bois sombre, porté sur les épaules de quatre jeunes sorciers dont l'un est indéniablement mon frère.

Porte-t-il la marque ? Ou n'est-il pas encore assez important aux yeux de Voldemort pour la mériter ?

Mon regard se détache de lui et se reporte sur la femme, de noire vêtue, qui suit le cercueil et ses porteurs.

Ma mère…

Ma mère qui a perdu son attitude soumise et effacée, pour se tenir droite et fière sous sa capeline enrubannée de noir, le regard illuminé d'une lueur presque triomphante.

Qui me met mal à l'aise autant qu'elle me pose questions…

J'en frissonne…

Que signifie-t-elle ? Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air aussi… heureuse ? Conquérante même…

Est-elle soulagée de la mort de mon père ? Se sent-elle libérée de ses chaînes ? Est-elle revenue à de meilleures pensées envers ses semblables ?

Derrière elle, vient ma sœur. Hirkani ne pleure pas. Son visage s'est durci et elle paraît presque ennuyée de se trouver là. Elle est richement vêtue d'une lourde cape de velours bleu nuit, fermée par une broche de diamants. Ses cheveux sombres et lisses sont ramenés en un chignon compliqué piqué de perles grises.

Et elle s'appuie sur le bras d'un homme à peine plus grand qu'elle, dont le visage sombre et fermé ne m'inspire aucune confiance…

C'est un homme riche et qui en fait étalage…

Un homme dont j'ai vu la photographie dans la Gazette. Edmond Parkinson. Le frère de cette fille qui a bien failli avoir la peau de Ginny, Draco et leur ami Théodore…

Un Mangemort comme son père, sans aucun doute !

Finalement j'aurais peut-être dû accepter que Pat et les copains viennent avec moi, plutôt que leur affirmer que je les rejoindrais là-haut, au Nord extrême de l'Ecosse où nous avons commencé nos recherches des Cavernes du Diable…

Car il m'est impossible de me montrer alors que je suis seule et que cet homme est là, lui qui est peut-être celui qui m'a blessée au soir d'Halloween…

J'assisterai donc aux obsèques de mon père, depuis le bosquet.

Je reste à l'abri dans l'ombre des arbres qui perdent leurs dernières feuilles sous les bourrasques cinglantes du vent, observant le cortège réduit qui remonte vers moi.

Personne d'autre que ma mère, ma sœur et son compagnon ne suit la dépouille. Personne ne le pleure. Mon père n'avait pas d'amis et sa famille, comme celle de ma mère, n'a certainement pas voulu se montrer aux obsèques d'un Mangemort dont le nom a été cité dans la Gazette…

C'est triste, mais cela ne m'afflige pourtant pas. Au fond de moi je trouve cela juste. Et je me dis que j'aurais trouvé obscène que sa mort soit pleurée quand il était un homme aussi sombre, dénué de sentiments et d'idées honorables…

La cérémonie commence, présidée par le sorcier à la haute stature, sous un fin crachin et des rafales de vents glaciales. Elle est sobre et ennuyeuse. Rapide aussi. Et le cercueil est à peine enfermé dans sa tombe de marbre noir, que l'officier incline la tête vers ma mère et Transplane.

Il n'est pas le seul. Parkinson le suit après avoir déposé un baiser sec et bref sur la joue de ma sœur. Et les jeunes sorciers, des amis de mon frère sans doute, s'éclipsent tout aussi rapidement, non sans lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil anxieux.

On aurait dit qu'ils avaient peur. Qu'ils redoutaient quelque chose et auraient voulu lui en parler, mais qu'ils n'ont rien osé dire…

Et maintenant, il ne reste que ma mère, ma sœur et mon frère devant la tombe de mon père qui ne reçoit aucune fleur…

Peut-être…

Peut-être pourrais-je leur parler. Leur dire que je suis ici, malgré les différents du passé et qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre à nous connaître…

J'hésite, restant immobile dans le tourbillonnement des feuilles arrachées aux arbres, par des bourrasques annonciatrices d'une grosse tempête…

Je ne sais pas si ma sœur se montre avec Parkinson parce qu'elle le souhaite, qu'elle partage ses convictions ou si c'était un ordre de mon père. Un arrangement entre familles…

Je ne sais pas si ma mère m'accueillera à bras ouverts ou me reniera… bien que je penche plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse…

Je ne sais rien de mon frère… Et il me fait pitié, coincé entre ma sœur qui m'apparaît de plus en plus froide et distante et ma mère dont j'appréhende de plus en plus la réaction…

Je le sens démuni. Mal à l'aise. Je le sens différent d'elles. J'ai la sensation de plus en plus aiguë qu'il est en danger et qu'il a besoin d'être sauvé…

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à partir, à le laisser là, seul, pour affronter sa destinée…

Alors je me décide et avance. Sur mes gardes.

Mon pas fait crisser le gravier de l'allée et, pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, je croise le regard de mon frère, le premier à se tourner vers moi.

Un regard étonné. Un regard dans lequel je vois poindre… de l'espoir je crois…

« Que fais-tu ici ? » claque soudainement la voix grave de ma mère

« Je suis venue vous voir. » réponds-je, en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Et une fois de plus, la lueur que j'y vois me fait frissonner…

« Nous voir ? Ou contempler l'œuvre de tes petits amis ? Crois-tu que j'ignore où vont tes allégeances, ma fille ? » siffle-t-elle, d'un ton lourd de reproches et de menaces.

« Non. Mais j'ignorais jusqu'à présent vers qui allaient les vôtres. Je suis maintenant fixée et je vais me retirer. » réponds-je, en amorçant un pas de recul.

« Te retirer ? Pour aller rejoindre tes minables amis de l'Ordre du Phénix sans doute ? Crois-tu que je vais te laisser continuer à jeter la honte sur notre famille ? » gronde cette fois ma mère, le visage déformé de fureur et de haine et pointant sa baguette vers moi d'un geste vif.

Ses doigts aux longs ongles vernis de rouge sont chargés d'émeraude et, dans son geste brusque, la manche de sa robe s'est retroussée, laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres…

Oh ! Merlin ! Ma mère est une Mangemort !

Elle voit mon regard et note ma réaction avec jubilation…

« Oui ! Je lui appartiens ! Et j'en suis fière ! Il m'a fallu tant de temps pour convaincre ton père ! Cette larve misérable qui a failli à son devoir et n'a pas été fichu de retenir Potter et sa petite bande d'imbéciles au Manoir Malfoy ! Quant à moi, j'ai échoué à t'amener à Lui la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, mais cette fois, je n'échouerai pas ! » postillonne-t-elle, si haineuse que j'en frémis d'horreur…

« Vous y étiez… Vous étiez au Terrier et c'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vous qui m'avez blessée ! En m'attaquant dans le dos, comme une lâche que vous êtes ! » réalise-je, furieuse maintenant et sortant ma baguette à mon tour.

Ma mère éclate de rire. Un rire froid et terrifiant de méchanceté et de cruauté.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à ma sœur, qui regarde la scène avec une glaciale indifférence. Mon frère, quant à lui, s'est éloigné de quelques pas et paraît effrayé et indécis.

« Oui, c'est moi ! Et je vais te faire regretter d'avoir choisi le mauvais camp ! Tu vas souffrir mille morts ! A genoux ma fille ! Tu vas de nouveau goûter de mon fouet ! » s'exclame ma mère, avant de jeter un Maléfice que j'esquive avec facilité, la faisant hurler de rage.

Si elle croit que je vais lui obéir et me laisser torturer sans broncher, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Je vais Transplaner loin d'ici.

J'amorce la manœuvre, mais du coin de l'œil, je surprends le regard empli de détresse de mon frère et j'hésite un quart de seconde…

Un quart de seconde qui m'est fatal et me vaut la morsure d'un Maléfice qui me déchire cruellement la peau et la chair jusqu'à l'os, au moment même où les nuages noirs se déchirent et déversent des trombes d'eau sur nos têtes.

Comme la colère de ma mère, la tempête se déchaîne maintenant autour de nous.

Et le vent emporte mes cris et je tombe à genoux, roulant cependant presque aussi vite sur le côté pour me relever. Mais une fois de plus, la baguette de ma mère crache un Maléfice et une brûlure atroce explose sur ma poitrine, meurtrissant profondément mon sein gauche.

La douleur est insupportable !

Mais dans un réflexe de survie, je roule encore avant de me lever et de me jeter en avant, tête la première contre le plexus de ma mère. Elle tombe brutalement en arrière, le souffle coupé, lâchant sa baguette qui roule à quelques pas d'elle..

Je pense être sauvée et pouvoir fuir loin de la cruauté de ma mère, levant les yeux vers mon frère pour l'encourager à venir avec moi, quand ma sœur m'attaque à son tour, d'un Doloris qui fait hurler mon corps, le broyant d'une douleur si cruelle que des milliers d'étoiles éclatent dans mon cerveau.

« Expelliarmus ! » s'écrie soudain une voix profonde et masculine.

Aussitôt, le Doloris cesse et une main agrippe mon bras et je me sens Transplaner.

Quelques longues secondes plus tard, j'atterris durement sur un sol détrempé par la pluie et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois le visage anxieux de mon frère penché vers moi.

Le vent rugit autour de nous et des trombes d'eau s'abattent en rideau glacial et tourbillonnant.

« Où sommes-nous ? » m'enquiers-je, la voix un peu enrouée de mes cris.

« Poudlard… C'est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé. » répond-il, l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Hagrid. Mène-moi chez Hagrid. Il saura quoi faire. » souffle-je, me sentant à bout de force.

Et je m'évanouis, vaincue par la douleur horrible de mes blessures..

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Comme toujours quand un match de Quidditch a eu lieu, le déjeuner a été retardé. Mais maintenant que nos gains sont à l'abri dans notre coffre secret, nous nous hâtons vers la Grande Salle pour nous sustenter avec bonheur car la faim commence à tirailler nos estomacs.

Les joueurs sont partis un peu avant nous, par les passages internes, pour prendre une douche et se changer dans les vestiaires de la Salle d'Entraînement.

Il est presque 13H00 et les Elfes de Maison ne vont pas tarder à servir le repas.

Nous remontons les couloirs, tous plus joyeux les uns que les autres, dépassant de temps à autre un petit groupe d'Ânes Bâtés renfrognés…

Il y en a quelques-uns qui vont sûrement prendre sur les lattes de la part de leurs parents, pour avoir perdu gros…

Grand bien leur fasse !

Ils n'avaient qu'à pas être aussi cons !

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville, qui ont fait très vite, nous rejoignent au moment même où nous arrivons devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

Hermione n'a pas fait soigner son œil et elle arbore un superbe coquart, avec plus de fierté que si c'était une médaille ou un trophée.

Elle me fait mourir de rire parfois Hermione, quand elle prend ses airs pincés à la McGo ou ce petit air supérieur de Miss-je-sais-tout parfaite, alors que dans le fond, quand on la connaît bien, on se rend compte que c'est une fille simple et sympathique, avec un cœur de midinette, qui n'hésite pas à violer certaines règles quand il s'agit d'entrer en action pour une bonne cause.

Et qui manque parfois de confiance en elle…

Mais je sais que là, elle est vraiment très fière d'elle-même.

Parce qu'elle est allée au-delà de sa peur du vide et qu'elle s'est donnée à fond, pour remporter un match de Quidditch… Et un paquet de Gallions pour notre Comité…

Et surtout, surtout, parce qu'elle l'avait promis à Draco et voulait vraiment tenir cette promesse et lui faire plaisir…

Elle est comme ça, Hermione. Elle fait tout pour tenir ses promesses, pour aider ses amis et ceux qui en ont besoin.

Et je n'oublierais jamais toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée, elle aussi, dans le Temps Ralenti, quand j'avais un coup de blues…

C'est une chic fille, vraiment !

« Il te va très bien, ce coquart, Hermione-Chérie. Je trouve qu'il te donne un petit côté canaille qui a beaucoup de charme ! », ne puis-je m'empêcher de railler, avec un grand sourire, en m'effaçant galamment pour la laisser passer.

« Je savais que cela te plairait, Blaise-Chéri. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai refusé que Madame Pomfresh me l'enlève ! » répond-elle, faisant la coquette et dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui tombe un peu bas, pour bien exposer son œil qui commence à virer au noir profond.

Et nous rions tous deux, en avançant vers nos tables.

Je m'installe aux côtés de Marian, qui commence à piaffer d'impatience. Dans moins d'une heure, il va partir avec le professeur Snape, pour rejoindre son frère aux Trois Balais où ses parents ont promis de venir.

Je sais à quel point c'est important pour lui. Nous en avons pas mal discuté dans le Temps Ralenti. Et que ses parents aient répondu à l'invitation de Terry est bon signe, a-t-il décrété. Pour lui, cela signifie qu'ils commencent à revenir vers la raison et qu'ils vont enfin prendre des décisions positives.

Je l'espère de tout cœur pour lui. Car j'imagine assez sa déception, si ses parents les bassinaient encore une fois d'un discours pro-Voldemort…

Je mange avec grand appétit, me mêlant aux conversations qui vont bon train. L'ambiance est au beau fixe pour la plus grande partie des élèves et cela se ressent. Nous n'avions pas eu un repas aussi détendu depuis pas mal de temps.

Magnus et Cameron nous racontent une histoire incroyable qui leur serait arrivée cet été alors qu'ils étaient partis camper dans les Highlands et nous rions aux éclats, quand soudain, le rire de Marian se bloque dans sa gorge.

Je suis son regard agrandi d'appréhension et j'aperçois Terry sur le seuil de la porte… Et il n'est pas seul. D'autres sorciers sont là, qui s'avancent dans la salle en même temps que Terry.

Comme ceux qui le suivent, Terry a la mine sombre et il ne fait aucun doute que quelque chose de grave, de très grave s'est produit.

Instinctivement, je me lève, à l'instar de Marian et je lui saisis le bras. Autour de nous, les rires se figent et, peu à peu, toutes les conversations cessent.

L'ambiance est de nouveau plombée, plus lourde que le ciel chargé de gros nuages noirs, poussés par de très fortes rafales de vent.

Terry s'arrête devant nous. Il déglutit puis ferme les yeux, laissant des larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

Et les autres sorciers s'arrêtent eux aussi… Devant Tyler Vilmer, Hoshi Yamato, Mira Hidden, Piper et Tania Walden des Neutres de Serpentard, mais aussi devant Claryce Vaughan, Miranda Paul, Gabe Harrison, Phillipa Sawyers et Benjamin Stanley...

Et Marian ne dit rien, mais s'agrippe à ma main. Il a compris, comme tous les autres, et il se saisit aussi de la main de Phillipa, sa voisine qui laisse ses larmes glisser sans retenue et la chaîne se forme dans le silence de la Grande Salle, comme mardi…

Et comme mardi, nous montons sur le banc, nous montons sur la table et le Salut Aux Morts est lancé sous la voûte du plafond enchanté. Et cette fois, les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles se joignent à nous…

Et le Chant des Morts est chanté par des centaines de voix unies dans la peine et nouées par les larmes et les sanglots …

Nous avons eu une belle matinée, pour un samedi qui promettait d'être ensoleillé malgré la pluie et les bourrasques glaciales…

C'est maintenant un Samedi Noir pour six de mes amis et cinq autres de mes camarades de Maison…

Et mon cœur pleure, pour eux et pour nous tous…

Saloperie de guerre qui se déchaîne, comme la tempête dans le ciel de Poudlard !

OoOoOoO

(1) Aphasique : qui a perdu la faculté de parler ou de la compréhension du langage. Dans la fic, Draco a seulement perdu la faculté de prononcer les mots correctement.

OoOoOoO

...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...


	34. Samedi Noir 2

**Disclaimer: voir chap 1**

**Merci Mistycal pour la correction !**

OoOoOoO

**A la demande de Cricket32, j'ai commencé un récapitulatif des nombreux personnages ,**

**que j'ai mis dans mon forum**

**Lien à suivre sur ma page "profil"**

**Toute suggestion est bienvenue pour compléter ce récapitulatif !**

**En attendant, bonne lecture !**

OoOoOoO

...

**...Réponse sur mon forum à : Ombre...**

**...**

**...**

**Samedi Noir 2 /4**

_Samedi 8 novembre 1996 _

**Acte 3 : Décisions En Chaîne**

**Severus**

Je presse le pas en direction du bureau de Nally, où, en l'absence d'Albus, ont lieu désormais toutes les réunions confidentielles et dans lequel je dois retrouver Minerva, Filius et Pomona.

En chemin, je croise des groupes d'élèves bouleversés par les évènements.

Certains reviennent de la volière, d'autres s'y rendent. Malgré la tempête qui fait toujours rage dehors, les hiboux sont pris d'assaut par ces enfants qui souhaitent ardemment avoir des nouvelles de leur famille, leur dire de se mettre à l'abri ou tout simplement qu'ils les aiment…

Leur inquiétude et leur chagrin me touche. Je voudrais pouvoir les rassurer, mais tout ce que je pourrais dire ne serait que mensonge…

Personne n'est plus à l'abri désormais. Et c'est bien là le message que Voldemort voulait que Lucius fasse passer… Instaurer un climat de terreur. Pousser la population à se ranger à ses côtés, pour éviter de mourir de la main de ses Mangemorts… Tels sont ses desseins…

C'est terrible et cruel…

« Ah ! Severus ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Comment vont vos élèves ? » m'accueille Minerva, la voix cassée par l'émotion autant que par ses cris de joie et d'encouragement de ce matin…

Et je me dis encore une fois, que nous avons vraiment basculé de la liesse pure et insouciante à la tristesse infinie en quelques secondes…

Il me faut pourtant encore ajouter à l'horreur de la situation, en révélant à mes collègues les actes barbares qui ont été commis sur les familles de mes élèves…

Ils doivent savoir ce qu'elles ont subi et être prêts à réagir quand les autres sauront. Car je ne me fais pas d'illusion, les détails seront bientôt connus de tous et les élèves devront alors pouvoir s'appuyer sur nous, sur notre capacité à faire face aux évènements avec calme…

Et nous ne pourrons le faire qu'après avoir nous même « digéré » ces terribles informations…

« Comme les vôtres, sans doute. Effondrés mais courageux. Le jeune Vilmer a perdu son père, sa belle-mère, son arrière-grand-père et ses deux jeunes demi-sœurs de quatre et trois ans. C'est un collègue de travail de Monsieur Vilmer qui a alerté les Aurors. Ne voyant pas ce dernier arriver, il a passé un appel par Cheminette et a découvert les lieux dévastés. Il a aussitôt donné l'alerte chez les Aurors.. Tous les Vilmer ont été torturés par Doloris et Maléfice du Fouet, de Fractures ou de Brûlures avant d'être achevé par Avada. Il ne fait aucun doute que les petites sont mortes les premières, sous les yeux de leurs parents et après avoir subit des atrocités. » explique-je, tâchant de ne pas me laisser submerger par mes émotions.

« Est-ce qu'elles ont été… » commence Minerva, sans parvenir à finir…

Merde ! C'était bien là, la seule chose que je ne voulais pas évoquer…

« Violées ? Probablement oui… L'oncle du jeune Vilmer ne l'a pas dit clairement mais me l'a laissé entendre… D'après les quelques précisions qu'il m'a données en aparté, il est fait état de griffures profondes sur les flancs des pauvres petites et de morsures sur les parties les plus charnues de leurs corps … Et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit Lucius lui-même qui ait fait cela. Comme vous le savez, déjà sans doute, Voldemort et Lucius ont par le passé, non seulement torturé, mais aussi violé plusieurs enfants en très bas âge… » réponds-je néanmoins, les poings crispés.

Minerva blêmit et se pince, tandis que Pomona émet un hoquet d'horreur étranglé. Filius, lui, s'agite sur son siège, visiblement ébranlé et indigné.

Je réprime ma colère, avant de poursuivre, sur un ton le plus neutre possible :

« Le père de Hoshi Yamato est dans un état grave. Il a été jeté dans une poubelle de Ste Mangouste avec les restes de la cafétéria où il travaille, après avoir été mutilé d'une manière abominable : les yeux et de larges lambeaux de peau arrachés, des brûlures profondes aussi. Bien que personne n'ait rien entendu, il semble qu'il ait été attaqué tôt ce matin alors qu'il quittait son poste. Son épouse, s'inquiétant de son retard, est venue voir ce qui le retenait. Elle a entendu des gémissements provenant de la poubelle peu après avoir Transplané dans les environs immédiats. Son mari avait l'habitude de passer par là et de quitter les lieux aussitôt après s'être assuré que le couvercle de la poubelle était bien fermé et que les chats du quartier ne viendraient pas se perdre dedans avant qu'elle ne soit vidée par le concierge, qui se fiche d'éliminer un chat ou deux en même temps que les déchets… »

« Le pauvre homme va t-il s'en sortir ? » s'enquiert aussitôt Filius, plus pâle que la Dame Grise.

« Il va survivre… Oui. » indique-je dans un souffle, avant d'enchaîner aussitôt : « Le frère aîné de Benjamin Stanley a été tué dans la serre familiale de bon matin également. Son corps découpé en morceau gisait dans son sang et ses entrailles éparpillées dans toute la serre. Ses parents étaient déjà partis dans leur boutique du Chemin de Traverse et son épouse, enceinte et presque à terme, dormait encore. La maison était bien protégée, mais pas la serre, située au fond du jardin. Les plantes et fleurs du jour n'arrivant pas, la mère est venue aux nouvelles, pensant que sa belle-fille ressentait peut être les premières douleurs. En arrivant dans le jardin, elle a tout de suite noté que quelque chose n'allait pas du côté des serres et s'y est rendue. La pauvre femmes est en état de choc bien sûr… »

« C'est monstrueux ! Philip ne méritait pas cela ! Et sa pauvre mère ! Retrouver son enfant déchiqueté ! Quelle horreur ! » s'exclame Pomona, dont les mains, habituellement si fortes et habiles, tremblent comme des feuilles au vent…

Elle appréciait beaucoup le travail de Philip, le frère de Benjamin, qui était très doué avec les plantes. Je l'appréciais, moi aussi et la pensée que ce garçon est mort ainsi…

Je secoue la tête, pour me débarrasser des images horribles qui me viennent. Je veux garder le souvenir que j'avais de lui, lorsqu'il est sorti de Poudlard, le sourire aux lèvres et neuf ASPIC en poche…

« La mère de la jeune Mira Hidden est morte auprès du berceau de son bébé, un garçon de huit mois, qui a été décapité. Elle-même a été torturée d'une manière effroyable. Le père de Mira, qui remplaçait un collègue malade, au réseau de Cheminette la nuit dernière, les a retrouvés en rentrant ce matin. Lui non plus ne va pas bien. Il est fou de douleur. Il a dû être endormi par les Aurors qui l'ont ensuite emmené à Ste Mangouste. » continue-je à rapporter, avec de plus en plus de difficultés à garder le contrôle de moi-même.

« Et les deux autres enfants ? Il y a bien un autre garçon et une fille, non ? » s'enquiert Minerva, qui retient à peine ses larmes, tout comme Pomona.

« Oui. Ils sont tous les deux en voyage avec les grands-parents maternels. C'est une chance pour eux, de ne pas avoir été là… » réponds-je, avant de rapidement parler des victimes suivantes : « Piper et Tania Walden sont également orphelines maintenant. Leurs parents ont été tués dans leur maison qui est complètement détruite. Ils habitaient en pleine campagne et c'est leur beau-fils, qui venait annoncer la naissance de leur premier petit-fils cette nuit, qui les a trouvés. Les corps sont carbonisés et méconnaissables mais à leurs postures au moment de leur décès, il semble qu'ils aient brûlé vif… »

Cette fois, aucun de mes collègues ne m'interrompt, mais j'éprouve le besoin de faire une courte pause. Minerva me sert une tasse de thé, que je garde dans mes mains glacées, pour tâcher de les réchauffer…

Mais le froid est à l'intérieur de moi…

Dire que je voulais exploiter ce genre d'idée, quand il a été question du plan d'attaque chez les Granger ! C'est terrible…

Je m'admoneste intérieurement, encore une fois, pour ne pas me laisser aller aux images abominables et bouleversantes qui m'assaillent l'esprit…

« La tante Moldue de Phillipa Sawyers est décédée après avoir abominablement souffert, elle aussi. Son époux est encore en vie, mais dans un état extrêmement grave. Il a été laissé pour mort sans doute et il n'est pas dit qu'il ne le sera pas avant la fin de la journée. Les deux fils, qui vivent encore au domicile des parents, les ont trouvés tard cette nuit, à leur retour de chez les jumeaux Weasley avec lesquels ils avaient pris contact, sur les conseils de Phillipa, pour améliorer les moyens de protections qu'ils comptaient poser sur la maison. J'ignore pourquoi les Mangemorts s'en s'ont pris aux oncles et tante de Phillipa plutôt que ses parents… La facilité peut-être… Il n'habitaient pas très loin des Walden…  
Enfin, Olga Magpie, une amie de la famille, a découvert les corps des parents de Marian et Terry Higgs. Leurs bagages étaient prêts. Ils devaient partir pour l'Australie, après avoir vu leurs fils cet après-midi… Les corps, nus et terriblement mutilés, étaient dans le lit conjugal, main dans la main… mais pas les têtes… Elles n'ont pas été retrouvées… Et un message était écrit en lettres de sang sur le mur… Un message adressé à Terry et Marian… » finis-je enfin d'expliquer

Mais cette fois je n'arrive plus à contenir mes émotions et je frissonne longuement.

Merlin ! Tout cela est tellement atroce !

« Quel message, Severus ? » s'enquiert Minerva, la voix nouée et l'œil humide.

Je déglutis difficilement, incapable dans un premier temps de répondre…

« Ce message disait… Il disait… Merci pour ce beau cadeau les enfants. Vous en recevrez bientôt un vous aussi de Papa et Maman qui vous aiment… » réussis-je finalement à dire, les yeux fixés sur mes mains qui tremblent…

« Oh ! Merlin ! Ils vont… Ils vont… » commence Pomona, d'une pâleur mortelle et les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux.

« Probablement recevoir la tête de leurs parents… Oui… Et culpabiliser toute leur vie à cause de ce foutu message qui n'est pourtant pas écrit de la main de leurs parents ! » achève-je, me levant brusquement de ma chaise pour venir me poster près de la fenêtre, laissant errer mon regard sur le paysage ravagé par le vent fort et la pluie diluvienne

Tant de malignité cruelle me dépasse !…

Comment peut-on faire des choses aussi démoniaques ?

Si c'est là l'œuvre de Lucius, alors Azkaban a achevé de ronger son cerveau…

Or, je ne doute pas un instant que c'est lui qui a torturé et tué tous ces pauvres gens et ces enfants… des bébés innocents…

Et quand il ne l'a pas fait lui-même, il en a donné l'ordre et a sans doute assisté aux scènes d'horreur en se délectant de l'odeur du sang et des hurlements des victimes !

Putain de merde !

Maugrey a raison… Lucius est un Démon tout droit venu de l'enfer !

Et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est qu'il y retourne et qu'il y brûle pour l'éternité !

« Et pour les autres ? » m'enquiers-je brusquement, pressé d'en finir avec ce récit des horreurs pour passer à la suite…

Pour passer à la lutte…

Oui…

Agir et lutter, pour ne pas se laisser submerger et sombrer…

« Les parents de Claryce Vaughan et son frère aîné sont encore en vie mais leur état est critique. Ils ont assisté, impuissants, au meurtre de leurs propres parents, de leur second fils et de leur belle-fille et épouse, enceinte de six mois... Deux enfants, le fils et la fille du frère aîné de Claryce, étaient à l'étage. Ils dormaient, à l'abri dans un espace insonorisé et bien dissimulé, aménagé à leur intention il y a quelques jours. En fait, la famille était en train de travailler à la protection de la maison quand les Mangemorts sont arrivés. Les survivants doivent leur salut à une voisine qui a alerté les Aurors. Elle s'est levée la nuit parce qu'elle était assoiffée et a jeté un œil machinal par la fenêtre. Elle a alors aperçu des lueurs suspectes dans la maison… Les survivants seraient probablement morts, eux aussi, si les Aurors n'étaient arrivés en nombre… Les Mangemorts se sont enfuis par Cheminette, aussitôt qu'ils les ont entendus Transplaner… Les Aurors pensent que les membres de la familles ont été surpris alors qu'ils se trouvaient séparés et posant les Protections à l'extérieur de la maison. Ils ont dû être Stupefixés puis reconduits à l'intérieur pour être torturés…» souffle Pomona en se tamponnant les yeux de son mouchoir de drap à carreaux, avant de se tourner vers Filius et de l'encourager, d'un signe de tête, à parler.

Filius pose sa tasse vide sur la console située près de son fauteuil et il fait un visible effort pour maîtriser ses émotions.

« La mère de Miranda Paul été tuée tôt ce matin, d'un Avada, alors qu'elle se rendait chez une vieille voisine Moldue malade, pour lui apporter un peu de soupe. La maison était bien protégée, son époux étant Langue de Plomb au Département des Mystères et sa fille Edna Auror. Les Mangemorts ont attendu que Madelyn sorte de chez elle. Les lâches l'ont frappée dans le dos alors qu'elle sonnait à la porte de sa voisine ! révèle-t-il, ses joues pâles baignées de larmes.

Filius connait bien les Paul et je sais qu'il apprécie beaucoup tous les membres de cette famille.

Tout comme j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'attitude d'Edna et Miranda lors de notre séjour dans le Temps Ralenti… Merlin ! Tant d'horreurs se sont produites depuis !

Je suis de plus en plus écœuré et mon regard erre encore une fois en direction de la fenêtre. Il semble que dehors, la tempête commence à se calmer…

Ce n'est pas le cas de mon cerveau, qui bouillonne de plus en plus de colère et d'un chagrin amer…

J'inspire profondément, pour tâcher de garder mon self contrôle, quand j'ai envie de hurler ma rage contre Lucius, puis je me tourne vers Minerva, pour avoir les dernières nouvelles.

« Le père, la mère, le frère, le beau-frère, la sœur et un oncle de Gabe Harrison se sont farouchement défendus. Les Mangemorts sont arrivés à l'aube, au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à prendre leur petit déjeuner et ont sans doute été surpris par le nombre de personnes présentes, puisque seuls le père et la mère auraient dû être là. Mais eux aussi avaient prévu de poser quelques protections supplémentaires sur leur maison. C'est pourquoi ils étaient debout si tôt. La maison est maintenant complètement détruite. Les Harrison ont tous été atteints d'au moins un Maléfice de Magie Noire et Monsieur Harrison père est désormais manchot, mais ils ont pu fuir et se rendre à Ste Mangouste. Leurs jours ne sont plus en danger.  
A ce propos, Arthur m'a fait parvenir un message par Byddo. Il demande que vous donniez l'adresse écrite du Refuge à Molly. Il va à Ste Mangouste ce soir où tous les survivants se trouvent, adultes comme enfants, réunis autour des blessés ou dans la chapelle ardente qui a été aménagée au sous-sol. Arthur va proposer à ces gens de les héberger durant quelque temps.» explique-t-elle, en triturant machinalement une plume entre ses doigts nerveux.

Je hoche la tête, en signe d'assentiment, bien que je me demande comment Arthur compte faire pour héberger tout ce monde. Car, même si le Terrier a été bien agrandi, la plupart des chambres sont déjà occupées…

« J'irais la voir à l'infirmerie, aussitôt que nous en aurons fini ici. » réponds-je, avec un soupir las, avant de poursuivre : « J'irais aussi au QG, pour tâcher de comprendre pourquoi nous n'avons pas su qu'il se préparait des attaques cette nuit et de voir s'il y a moyen de se procurer cette fameuse liste que Voldemort a remise à Lucius. Je ne comprends pas non plus, pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres n'a pas été jetée au-dessus des maisons des victimes, mais laissée sur les murs intérieurs ou gravées sur les corps… Mais nous devons d'abord régler la situation ici. Comment va Ramaya ? Avez-vous pu interroger son frère ? »

« Hélas, je n'ai pu encore m'occuper de ces questions. Bien que les Préfets, Préfètes et élèves les plus âgés fassent un travail formidable, les plus jeunes n'ont cessé de défiler dans mon bureau. Tout comme dans celui de Pomona et de Filius. Le vôtre aussi, j'imagine… J'ai mobilisé tous les professeurs et Pompom, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour faire face. Nos élèves ont besoin de soutien et d'être rassurés, par des adultes, concernant leurs familles et nous allons être fort occupés ces prochains jours.» explique Minerva en versant un nouveau thé à chacun de nous.

Ses mains tremblent si fort, qu'elle renverse un peu de thé dans les soucoupes…

« Il faut mettre en branle le plan prévu avec Albus. Avez-vous pu contacter Mesdames Faucett, MacMillan et Midgen, Minerva ? » demande Filius, en prenant d'une main mal assurée la tasse de thé que lui fait passer Pomona.

« Je leur ai envoyé un hibou et j'attends leurs réponses. Si elles acceptent de venir, elles seront d'un grand secours pour Pompom, c'est certain, même si elles ont cessé leurs activités de guérisseuses depuis longtemps, pour se consacrer à leur famille. J'imagine qu'en ces temps troublés, elles seront heureuses de pouvoir rendre service et soutenir nos élèves. D'autant qu'elles n'ont plus d'enfants à la maison en période scolaire.  
J'ai également contacté les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette à la retraite qui pourraient aider gracieusement, à poser des Sorts de Protections sur les demeures de ceux qui ne pourraient le faire eux-même par manque de puissance ou de connaissance.  
Par ailleurs, dans son message, Arthur faisait également état de l'avancée des projets dont nous avions discuté lors de la dernière réunion. Au vu des nouvelles de ce matin, Cornelius a donné son aval pour ouvrir un service d'accueil d'urgence dès ce soir. Un bureau de signalement des lettres de pressions sera également mis à disposition des citoyens. Ces nouvelles paraîtront dans la Gazette qui publiera de toute façon un Editorial Spécial pour couvrir les évènements de la nuit et de la matinée. Les cours de Remise à Niveau Pour Adultes vont commencer dès lundi, comme prévu. Rufus va mettre sur pied un programme qui prendra en compte les protections des habitations également. » explique Minerva, qui commence à retrouver ses couleurs et sa combativité habituelle.

« Très bien. Cela va contribuer à rassurer quelque peu nos élèves. Nous devons aussi occuper les pro-Voldemort de Poudlard au maximum. Cette histoire de pari est allée beaucoup plus loin que prévu et ils vont sans doute vouloir se venger. Il nous faut limiter les problèmes au maximum ! Nous en avons bien assez comme ça ! » fait remarquer Pomona, en plissant le front dans sa concentration.

Je suis bien d'accord avec elle, même si je suis vraiment satisfait que tout cet argent ait quitté le camp adverse pour alimenter la caisse du Comité qui va lutter contre ses actions ici, à Poudlard.

« Il faut surtout les fatiguer au maximum ! Nous devons compliquer leurs devoirs et leur faire astiquer le château de fond en comble. Hagrid parlait d'agrandir son potager. Nous pourrions leur faire retourner quelques hectares de terre avec pelles et pioches ! Et scier du bois pour les feux ! Peut-être pourrions-nous même leur faire construire des abris où les animaux pourraient trouver refuge si l'hiver est très rigoureux. N'importe quoi qui demande de gros efforts physiques. Plus ils seront fatigués, moins ils penseront à faire le mal ! Alors peu importe même que nous leur fassions faire des choses inutiles, pourvu qu'elles les mettent sur les rotules ! » suggère Filius que je vois aussi sévère pour la première fois depuis que nous enseignons ensemble.

Pomona approuve du chef. Elle n'est pourtant pas non plus encline à autant de sévérité. Ils doivent sentir tous les deux, que cette guerre va être plus âpre que la précédente… Elle l'est déjà…

Oui… Elle est plus meurtrière déjà…

« Il y a des coins de la forêt interdite qui ont grandement besoin d'être débroussaillés. Toutes les vitres des serres pourraient être nettoyées à la main, chaque jour. Nous pourrions aussi leur faire déménager les fournitures et le matériel scolaire qui se trouve dans les Cachots, pour les entreposer dans le grenier sous prétexte qu'ils seront ainsi exposés à moins d'humidité… Et puis, les greniers ont besoin d'un bon débarras et d'un bon nettoyage aussi… Ils pourraient même faire la vaisselle ou la lessive…Oui, il ne manque pas de travail ici ! Les Elfes ne seront peut-être pas très heureux, mais nous pourrons les employer à autre chose... » décrète Minerva, le front plissé de rides de réflexion.

« Vous avez raison Minerva. Je suis certain que les Elfes seraient heureux de nous aider même si nous leur demandons de faire certaines choses ailleurs qu'à Poudlard… Par exemple, construire des maisonnettes quelque part… Avec le nombre de réfugiés qu'il risque d'y avoir d'ici quelque temps ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de multiplier les Refuges… Mmmm… A ce propos, je me demande… » commence-je, avant de m'interrompre.

« Oui ? » m'encourage à poursuivre Minerva

« Eh, bien… Mon père possédait des terres, dans les montagnes. Des hectares et des hectares de terres boisées. Des chalets pourraient y être construits. Et en nous y mettant à plusieurs, un Fidelitas pourrait protéger efficacement toute cette zone. Ainsi, les Elfes seraient heureux d'avoir une occupation, même si nos jeunes élèves font leur travail ici. Cela pourrait aussi cacher efficacement la Base de Surveillance. Ainsi, nos réfugiés se sentiraient à la fois utiles et à l'abri… » explique-je, en imaginant déjà ce village…

Des maisonnettes, habilement cachées par les arbres et la végétation…

« Mmmm… Il n'y aurait donc plus de Villa de Vacances ou de Pension de Famille, mais un Village Refuge dans les montagnes ! Pourquoi pas ! Il faut en parler à Narcissa et Molly. Elles seront très efficaces pour mener à bien ce projet !… Et… Oui !… Pourquoi pas !… Les pro-Voldemort de Poudlard financent déjà à leur corps défendant le Comité de Surveillance, nous pouvons les utiliser à leur insu pour ce projet là aussi, même s'il est hors de question bien entendu, qu'ils aillent sur place ! Filius, Pomona, vous vous occuperez de la retenue de ce soir, avec Rusard, Bathsheba et Rolanda. Nous commençons par débarrasser les greniers. Il y aura sans doute des choses récupérables là-dedans, qui pourront être utiles dans le village que les Elfes de Poudlard vont construire ! Il faut nettoyer et faire les réparations indispensables, avant d'entreposer les meubles, tapis, tentures et tout ce qui est nécessaire dans une maison, dans des salles de classes vides du premier étage par exemple !  
Severus, vous direz aux Experts en Chef du Sous Comité Expert en Intendance, de ne pas envisager d'utiliser ces salles là !  
Ensuite, ce sera le potager ! Il faudra faire pousser des légumes en quantité ! Et pourquoi pas entretenir une petite ferme ! Oui ! Ce sont une étable, un poulailler et des clapiers que nous ferons construire ! Ainsi, nous pourrons nourrir les nouveaux arrivants dans le Village Refuge, le temps qu'ils se procurent ce qu'il faut ! Nous n'aurons qu'à dire qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau projet dans le cadre de l'Etude des Moldus ! Construire et faire fonctionner une fermette à la Moldue ! Tout compte fait, partagez-vous en deux groupes ! L'un qui s'occupe des greniers et l'autre de la ferme et du potager ! Hagrid et Charity vous donneront la main également ! Filius, dites-leur de venir dans mon bureau à 17H30. Nous leur communiquerons ce projet et élaborerons un plan d'organisation ! Severus, venez avec moi, nous allons voir Molly, Narcissa et le jeune Deli à l'infirmerie ! » organise rapidement Minerva, qui retrouve toute sa fougue et se lève déjà pour partir, sans tambour ni trompette.

« Attendez, Minerva. Pour parler de ce projet, il serait peut-être judicieux de se donner rendez-vous ici. Ce n'est pas que je ne fasse pas confiance en nos collègues, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un impair… » fais-je remarquer, en songeant à Ronald et Miho.

« Ah ! Oui ! Vous avez raison ! J'avais oublié que les réunions ont lieu ici désormais ! Rendez-vous donc à 17H30 ! Allons-y Severus ! » acquiesce Minerva, en ouvrant la porte pour sortir au pas de charge…

Et je la suis, en me disant que, décidément, les idées des jeunes du Comité ont une influence certaine sur nos propres projets… Et que ce n'est pas un mal…

Car utiliser à leur insu les pro-Voldemort de Poudlard pour aider les victimes de Voldemort, c'est une idée bien tordue et admirablement trouvée… Tout comme cette idée de pari…

Et une fois de plus, c'est une personne appartenant à la Maison Gryffondor qui l'a eue…

Vraiment, je me pose de plus en plus de questions au sujet des choix d'orientation du Choixpeau…

**OoOoOo**

**Acte 4 : Tarendra**

**Draco**

Nous étions encore en pleine euphorie du fabuleux match auquel nous avons assisté, quand Madame Pomfresh a ouvert la porte de l'annexe à la volée et y a pénétré, précédée d'un lit.

Hagrid, portant quelqu'un dans ses bras, la suivait, le visage bouleversé. Et derrière lui, venaient Richard et un jeune homme, que je ne connais pas…

Le lit a été installé à la place de la table, promptement remisée dans un coin par Madame Weasley. Puis, Richard et Madame Pomfresh se sont empressés de le dissimuler aux regards derrière un paravent avant de s'afférer autour de la personne blessée durant plus d'une heure.

Le jeune homme, lui, s'est vu proposé un siège et une tasse de thé par Maman et Madame Weasley…

Et il est resté silencieux, le regard dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que Richard sorte de derrière le paravent et lui annonce que sa sœur était sauvée.

Alors il a poussé un soupir de soulagement et s'est rendu au chevet de sa sœur qu'il n'a pas quittée depuis, attendant son réveil.

Du moins, je crois.

Parce que Madame Pomfresh nous a rappelé que l'heure de la sieste avait largement sonné et nous a sommés de dormir. Et comme aucun de nous trois n'avait envie qu'elle nous oblige à le faire en nous administrant une Potion de Sommeil, nous nous sommes empressés de lui obéir.

Et c'est un bruit feutré, qui vient tout juste de me réveiller.

Ce rapide récapitulatif des événements qui ont précédé ma sieste une fois fait, j'ouvre un œil pour vérifier que je ne me trompe pas et que nous sommes bien samedi après-midi…

Harry achève de refermer doucement la porte de l'annexe et quand il se retourne vers nous, je constate qu'il a un air lugubre à faire peur. Et je devine tout de suite que quelque chose de grave s'est produit.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être cette fois !

Aussitôt, je me redresse à demi et Maman se précipite pour m'aider à m'asseoir correctement.

Putain ! Ça m'agace cette faiblesse du côté gauche !

Et je peste naturellement.

Mais bien évidemment, je n'arrive toujours pas à parler normalement ! Et plus je m'énerve et moins j'y arrive !

J'en ai marre d'être ainsi diminué ! Bordel ! Combien de temps ça va durer !

Je respire calmement, pour tâcher de retrouver un tant soi peu de maîtrise de la situation puis je regarde autour de moi.

Les autres sont réveillés eux aussi, depuis très peu de temps, à voir leurs yeux un peu bouffis et leurs bâillements. Mais tout comme moi, ils sont visiblement anxieux de savoir aussi ce qui se passe…

Cependant, Harry n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour nous l'expliquer, car Pa et McGo entrent à leur tour.

« Monsieur Deli, nous devons parler ! » s'exclame McGo aussitôt la porte fermée.

Elle a tout l'air d'être sur le pied de guerre, ce qui me confirme que quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond.

Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est ce Deli ? Un parent de Ramaya ?

Je regarde vers Harry, mais il a l'air tout aussi surpris que moi et il fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il regarde vers le paravent, comme s'il venait tout juste de le remarquer…

Ce qu'il a à dire, n'a donc vraisemblablement rien à voir avec ce gars et sa sœur blessée. Je me demande ce que c'est… Cependant, je ne m'attarde pas plus avant sur cette question, pour fixer mon attention en priorité sur ce qui se passe présentement.

Le reste, Harry nous l'apprendra plus tard sans doute…

« Oui, professeur. » convient le gars qui sort de derrière le paravent.

Il semble tout aussi paumé et anxieux que tout à l'heure… Et maintenant que je le regarde mieux, je lui trouve effectivement un petit air de ressemblance avec Ramaya…

« Pour commencer, racontez-nous ce qui est arrivé à votre sœur. » ordonne notre prof de Métamorphose, en invitant le gars à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qu'elle vient de faire apparaître, autour d'un petit guéridon sur lequel il y a un service à thé...

Le gars nous jette un coup d'œil. Visiblement, il est étonné d'être invité à parler devant nous.

J'avoue que je le suis un peu moi aussi.

« Toutes les personnes qui sont ici, sont des personnes de confiance, Monsieur Deli ! Ramaya les connaît et ils sauraient de toute façon très vite ce qui lui est arrivé et en quelles circonstances ! Alors autant qu'ils aient les informations de première main ! » explique McGo, d'un ton sans réplique, tout en servant le thé.

Oh ! Merde ! C'est bien Ramaya qui a été blessée !

Est-ce pendant son expédition pour chercher ces Cavernes du Diable où mon père était depuis son évasion ? Mais dans ce cas, que fait son frère ici ? Qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans ?

Tandis que je me pose toutes ses questions, le gars nous regarde encore, un peu hésitant, mais sur un geste agacé de McGo, il commence à raconter son histoire…

Et oh Putain ! C'est terrible !

La mère de Ramaya est aussi salope que Lucius !

Merde alors ! Il y a vraiment trop de cinglés tordus dans notre monde !

« Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu avant que votre mère ne torture ainsi Ramaya ? Et pourquoi être venu ici plutôt qu'à Ste Mangouste ? » s'enquiert McGo, les lèvres pincées, dès que le gars achève son récit.

Le frère de Ramaya a l'air gêné et il rougit imperceptiblement.

« Devant l'urgence et la nécessité de trouver un lieu sécuritaire où Ramaya pourrait recevoir des soins, Poudlard est le premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé, professeur. Je craignais que ma mère nous retrouve si je l'emmenais à Ste Mangouste. Et si je suis intervenu tardivement, c'est que… Je n'avais pas ma baguette… J'ai dû ramasser celle que ma mère a lâchée, pour pouvoir désarmer ma sœur Hirkani… » avoue-t-il, en baissant les yeux.

« Vous n'aviez pas votre baguette sur vous ? En ces temps troublés ? » s'enquiert Pa, l'air un peu suspicieux.

« Ma mère me l'a ôtée, il y a longtemps, ne m'en autorisant que rarement l'usage… En vérité, c'est la première fois depuis deux ans que je sortais de la maison. Et la première fois depuis plus de six mois, que j'ai touché une baguette.» répond le frère de Ramaya, l'air terriblement embarrassé de révéler cela devant tout le monde.

« Pourquoi votre mère vous a-t-elle ôté votre baguette ? » demande McGo, qui semble surprise.

« Parce qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de moi… Je… Je lui faisais honte parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à jeter le Doloris. Ni l'Impérium et encore moins l'Avada. » souffle le gars en gardant les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de thé vide.

« Vous êtes pourtant un bon sorcier, Tarendra. Intelligent, bonne puissance, régulier dans vos résultats. L'un des meilleurs Serdaigle de votre promotion. » fait remarquer Pa, d'un ton engageant qui surprend le frère de Ramaya, avant de demander au gars de s'expliquer davantage.

« Je ne voulais pas réussir. Ma mère en était furieuse. Elle… Elle a toujours été assez… étouffante et méchante d'une manière sournoise, même si elle donnait l'air de me porter aux nues devant les autres et de m'adorer. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle me méprisait en réalité, comme elle méprise tous les hommes…. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne m'a pas voulu et que j'ai été conçu accidentellement. Tout comme Ramaya peut-être. En tout cas, j'ai toujours eu peur d'elle. Et cela s'est aggravé depuis que je suis sorti de Poudlard. Elle m'a fait vivre un véritable calvaire. Elle ne voulait pas que j'aille travailler, me tenait enfermé de jour comme de nuit, quand elle était occupée ailleurs. Je devais rester sous sa surveillance constante. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que je garde trop le contact avec mes amis. Je les ai vus, de loin en loin, quand ma mère les invitait. Elle ne le faisait que parce qu'ils ne se sont jamais lassés de m'écrire ou de venir demander des nouvelles à la maison. Elle ne voulait pas trop éveiller les soupçons, vous comprenez, et tâchait de se montrer charmante avec eux. Mais ils savent que quelque chose cloche avec elle. Il faut que je leur écrive d'ailleurs, pour leur dire que je me suis enfin sauvé… » explique Tarendra les mains tremblantes.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? Comme Ramaya ? » s'enquiert McGo, l'air sévère.

Je crois qu'elle le soupçonne de raconter des bobards… Et je suis proche de penser comme elle. Pourquoi être rentré chez lui, à la fin de ses études, s'il craignait ainsi sa mère ?

« Je croyais pouvoir sauver mon père de son emprise… J'ai compris, pendant l'été précédant ma sixième année, qu'elle le dirigeait, comme une marionnette. Elle lui faisait prendre une Potion de sa composition, qui lui permettait de le contrôler aussi sûrement qu'avec un Impérium. J'ai pu en chiper un peu… J'ai passé tout mon temps libre en sixième et septième année, à l'analyser et à élaborer un antidote. J'ai finalement réussi à le mettre au point. Quand je suis rentré, j'ai tenté de le faire prendre à mon père, mais ma mère m'a surpris et depuis lors, elle ne m'a plus lâché. Elle est redoutable, vraiment redoutable, croyez-moi ! Jusqu'à présent, elle jouait les femmes soumises et effacées, mais elle a toujours été un véritable tyran ! Et mon père, ne se serait pas conduit comme il l'a fait sans cette Potion qu'elle lui donnait. Du moins, je ne crois pas… Je crois aussi qu'il commençait à lutter contre ses effets… Ou à s'y habituer. Il était moins facile pour elle de le manipuler ces derniers mois… Et elle est heureuse finalement qu'il soit mort. De toute façon, elle a déjà jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Un type qui est riche et vient assez souvent à la maison depuis quelque temps… Elle l'a rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse en faisant des achats. C'est un Bulgare. Il est entraîneur de Quidditch je crois… » explique le frère de Ramaya, qui semble finalement soulagé d'avoir pu se confier un peu.

Mais cette histoire de Potion me chiffonne… Et je ne suis pas le seul, puisque Pa revient sur le sujet immédiatement, lui aussi.

« Cette Potion, pourquoi ne vous en a-t-elle pas fait prendre, si elle permet de manipuler ainsi la personne qui l'ingère ? » s'enquiert-il, en haussant un sourcil.

Exactement la question que je me posais…

« Parce que c'est un dérivé de Filtre d'Amour et qu'il nécessite que la personne qui l'ingère ait un orgasme pour finaliser son effet… Apparemment, ma mère n'est pas déséquilibrée au point de s'adonner à l'inceste…Et l'Impérium est un Sort qu'elle ne maîtrise pas assez bien pour le faire durer longtemps… Elle n'a pas essayé une autre Potion, car elle pensait de toute évidence que me priver de baguette était suffisant pour que je lui obéisse, d'autant que, si elle ne maîtrise pas l'Impérium, elle maîtrise parfaitement d'autres Sorts extrêmement douloureux. Je… Je n'ai jamais été très courageux et elle me faisait tellement peur que je ne lui résistais jamais beaucoup… Sauf quand elle a voulu que j'apprenne à jeter les Impardonnables… Mais je crois bien que cela n'a fait que confirmer à ses yeux, que je suis un être faible. Elle était extrêmement mécontente, mais mettait cela sur le compte d'un manque de talent et de puissance. » répond Tarendra en rougissant fortement.

Pa plisse les yeux. De toute évidence, il reste soupçonneux.

« Pouvez-vous me donner la composition exacte de cette Potion ? » demande-t-il, en regardant le frère de Ramaya droit dans les yeux.

« Sans problème professeur. Et même le reste de l'échantillon que j'ai subtilisé à ma mère. Je l'ai laissé, avec tous les résultats de mes recherches, dans une cachette sûre, ici, à Poudlard. » répond le gars, sans sourciller.

« Bien. Nous irons chercher cela tout à l'heure. Avez-vous d'autres informations à nous donner, concernant les fréquentations de votre mère ? » demande cette fois McGo qui regarde l'horloge et semble soudain un peu pressée par le temps.

« Oui. Quand ma mère recevait, elle se faisait un malin plaisir de se servir de moi comme Elfe de maison et tout le monde parlait devant moi sans beaucoup de retenue. Elle a reçu pas mal de monde ces derniers temps. Notamment Vous-Savez-Qui, lundi dernier. Et une femme qui s'appelle Lucrèce Zabini. Elles complotent quelque chose toutes les deux, concernant un poison. Vous-Savez-Qui venait s'assurer qu'elles lui fourniraient bientôt un poison qui n'aurait pas d'antidote connu et serait indétectable, à l'odeur, à la vue et au goût. » répond Tarendra qui semble éprouver de plus en plus de facilité à dire ce qu'il sait.

« Mmmm… Il faudra que vous nous racontiez tout en détail. Mais pour l'heure, nous avons d'autres choses à voir. La baguette de votre mère, où est-elle ? » demande encore McGo, en haussant un sourcil.

Le frère de Ramaya sort deux baguettes de sa poche et les donne sans hésiter à notre professeur de Métamorphose.

« Tenez. Vous pouvez les garder. J'ai pu utiliser tout à l'heure la baguette de ma mère, mais elle ne me convient pas. Je n'aime pas la sensation qu'elle me laisse dans la main. Je préfère me passer de baguette plutôt que l'utiliser encore. L'autre baguette, c'est celle de ma sœur Hirkani. Celle de Ramaya est sur son chevet..» déclare-t-il, le visage franc et ouvert.

Mmmm… Tout compte fait, à moins qu'il ne soit un excellent comédien, je commence à croire qu'on peut lui faire confiance… Il ne se serait pas défait aussi facilement des deux baguettes s'il avait de mauvaises intentions… A moins, naturellement, qu'il en cache une autre encore…

Mais cela ne me semble pas être le cas…

« Entendu. Nous vous aiderons à vous en procurer une autre plus tard. Cependant, pour l'heure, nous avons quelques petites choses à voir avec les autres personnes qui sont ici. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, attendre à côté ? » le congédie McGo, sans prendre de gants.

Le gars acquiesce et, après un regard vers Ramaya qui est toujours endormie derrière le paravent, il sort de l'annexe.

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : De Nouveaux Développements**

**Blaise**

Ils jubilent ces salopards !

Ils jubilent et ils préparent quelque chose, c'est certain !

Ils me débectent ! A chaque fois que je les vois sourire ou s'esclaffer, j'ai envie d'aller leur casser la figure !

Je reste pourtant là, à mon poste d'observation, en apparence calme et serein, caressant nonchalamment Fauve roulé en boule sur mes genoux. Face à moi, Brandburgy et ses petits copains prennent leurs aises dans les meilleurs fauteuils et canapés de leur territoire.

Bien sûr, ils ont placé une Bulle de Silence autour d'eux et je ne peux rien entendre de ce qu'ils disent, même si je ne suis pas à plus de trois mètres d'eux et qu'ils parlent visiblement haut et fort…

Mais je saurais. Parce que Magnus a revêtu la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry et s'est invité clandestinement de leur côté.

Moi, je suis là, avec Cameron et Lucy, prêt à intervenir au moindre pépin…

Nous avons pris un risque. Nous en sommes conscients. Mais il fallait que nous sachions ce qu'ils racontent. Que nous tâchions de savoir lequel d'entre eux a dénoncé les Rebelles et les Neutres de Serpentard !

Parce que cela ne fait aucun doute maintenant. Quelqu'un en a envoyé la liste à Voldemort. Comment aurait-il pu viser aussi juste, sinon ?

Alors nous avons décidé de les espionner de plus près…

Pour savoir et mettre hors jeu ce sale petit Espion !

De son côté, Elinor a entrepris de faire avancer le travail de Théo en interrogeant chaque Rebelle et chaque Neutre, pour tâcher de savoir quelles sont les familles qui ont reçu des lettres de pressions. Bien sûr, certains parents ne l'auront pas dit. Mais des changements de comportements ou d'habitudes peuvent aussi être une indication…

La même chose sera faite chez les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles…

Brandburgy et ses suivants les plus proches se lèvent. L'Âne Bâté en chef m'adresse un doigt d'honneur et un sourire moqueur avant de partir vers les dortoirs filles, accompagné des ricanements imbéciles de ses proches qui le suivent.

Ils ont vite oublié leur déconfiture de ce matin et repris du poil de la bête ces cons !

Les salauds sans cœur ! Que des gens aient été massacrées les réjouit ! Je ne comprends pas ça ! Je ne peux pas l'admettre !

Ni le pardonner…

Je sens un souffle sur ma nuque. Magnus m'apprend qu'il va les suivre…

Putain ! Il prend trop de risques là ! Pourvu que tout se passe bien et qu'il ne se fasse pas choper là-bas, dans leur dortoir ! Ce serait trop con !

Un coup d'œil vers Cameron m'indique qu'il a entendu. Il se lève lui aussi. Je devine qu'il va aller se poster auprès de la Carte et qu'il va surveiller les arrières de son pote. Il donnera l'alarme au moindre mouvement suspect et nous foncerons là-bas…

Je regrette juste que Vincent et Greg ne soient pas là. En cas de coup de Trafalgar, ils nous auraient été bien utiles. Mais ils sont partis déjà avec Milli, pour accompagner Miho, Alioth et Astoria chez Hagrid qui a décidé d'avancer l'heure de leur retenue pour qu'ils ne soient pas dehors à la nuit tombée…

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit…

Mais je sais que, par ailleurs, les professeurs sont sur le pied de guerre. Nous avons vu sur la Carte, que les Directeurs de Maison se sont réunis dans le bureau du professeur De Paimpont et nous avons pu suivre leurs déplacements quand ils ont levé la séance. McGo et notre Directeur sont allés à l'infirmerie où sont arrivés Ramaya et un certain Tarendra Deli (Un frère ? Un cousin ?), Flitwick est allé directement chez Burbage puis chez Babbling et Chourave s'est rendue chez Hagrid.

C'est juste après cette visite, que Hagrid a fait savoir à nos trois camarades que la retenue aurait lieu tout de suite et que Ron est venu chercher les trois gardes du corps du jeune trio.

Je me demande ce que les profs ont planifié….

Fauve se réveille, baille et s'étire. Il joue quelques minutes avec mon écharpe, puis s'en désintéresse pour aller se faire câliner par Lucy. Il ronronne de bonheur quand elle lui gratouille la tête et lui fait des mamours sur la joue quand elle fait mine de s'arrêter.

Et le temps s'égrène lentement, rythmé par les jeux avec Fauve et les allées et venues de nos camarades dans la salle commune.

Lucy et moi commençons à nous demander ce qui retient Magnus si longtemps chez les Ânes Bâtés, quand nous voyons Cameron monter l'escalier de nos quartiers et nous faire discrètement signe de venir.

Alors nous nous levons sans hâte apparente et allons le rejoindre dans la Salle de Réunion de notre QG où sont rassemblés tous les Rebelles, exception faite de Vincent, Greg et Milli qui sont près du Lac et Phillipa et Benjamin qui sont partis directement après le Salut Aux Morts…

« Vas-y, raconte » enjoins-je Magnus en prenant place dans un fauteuil de l'alcôve où sont installés mes camarades.

« Les bandouliers (1) ont commencé par se baudir (2) du malheur de nos amis. Ils sont ensuite revenus sur l'écane (3) subie ce matin et ont envisagé moult façons de venger leur honneur bafoué. Cela allait de la bastonnade en carroi (4) à l'empoisonnement, en passant par la mise aux fers agrémentée de quelques joyeuses tortures. Pour finir, ils ont cherché moyen d'échapper à leur pénitence. Ils envisagent de se blesser volontairement ou de se jeter des Sorts ayant des effets mystérieux qui leur vaudraient un séjour à l'infirmerie… Ce n'était pourtant point là, le plus intéressant de leur conversation. Comme vous le savez, je les ai suivis en leur repaire. Et c'est en ces lieux glauques et sinistres, que j'ai eu l'heur d'entendre le plus passionnant, si l'on excepte les flagorneries habituelles de ce petit brandieux (5) de Brutus.  
Mes amis, nos ennemis s'interrogent ! Ils se posent questions sur le malfé (6) qui les mènera à la bastaille le jour venu où leur Seigneur Ténébreux se décidera à passer à l'attaque à Poudlard ! Tout comme nous, ils n'ont point d'indication sur son identité ! Des instructions anonymes, envoyée par Hibou, leur ont été données par ce mystérieux bréneux (7) hier. Ils doivent rester tranquilles pour l'heure, éviter les échauffourées et se faire oublier quelque peu. Ils doivent aussi retrouver le serpent de Bletchley et le garder à disposition, bien dérobé aux regards. Et enfin, le plus important, ils doivent également se tenir prêt à favoriser l'évasion du prisonnier de la Tourelle Est ! » nous explique Magnus, la mine lugubre et le ton quelque peu théâtral…

« Par les Saints Couillons de Merlin ! Riche idée que tu as eu de les suivre ! Il nous faudra demander à Potter ce qu'il a fait du Serpent ! Et prévenir Snape des intentions de ces coquefredouilles (8) de forcer la gabiole (9) de Randy Bletchley ! Mes amis, tenons-nous prêts à porter aide et assistance à nos professeurs ! Ces maroufles ne doivent point finaliser avec succès leurs malveillants desseins ! » s'exclame aussitôt Cameron, non moins théâtral que son pote.

Ces deux là sont faits pour s'entendre avec les jumeaux Weasley, ils ont le même sens du spectacle et de la dérision, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser, bien que le moment ne s'y prête pas vraiment…

« Je me charge de voir ces deux questions. Je dois aller prendre mon tour de garde auprès de Draco, Théo et Ginny. Je vous ramène les nouvelles vers 20H30. Ne lâchez pas les autres. En passant, je vais voir si Luna peut venir un peu plus tôt avec Neville, pour surveiller la Carte avec l'un de vous, à la place de Phillipa ou Benjamin » déclare-je, en me dirigeant vers les passages internes

Et, tandis que je me hâte dans les entrailles de Poudlard, je me dis que nous avons vraiment intérêt à nous tenir sur nos gardes et à entraîner les gars et filles du Comité le plus rapidement possible…

Nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines…

Dans tous les sens du terme…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Putain ! Pauvre Ramaya ! J'espère vraiment que son état n'est pas trop grave !

Et merde ! Encore des complications et des mauvaises nouvelles !

Comme si nous n'en avions pas déjà assez !

Le pif de Ron ne se trompait pas !

« Il va falloir vérifier l'histoire de ce garçon ! Interroger ses amis aussi ! Et surtout, il faut qu'il révèle tout ce qu'il sait de la visite de Voldemort chez sa mère, de Madame Zabini également et toutes ses autres fréquentations ! Severus, pouvez-vous contacter Fol Œil tout à l'heure ? Qu'il se charge de cette enquête en priorité ! » déclare McGo, aussitôt le frère de Ramaya sorti de l'annexe.

« Sans problème Minerva. Et je vérifierai moi-même cette histoire de Potion. » répond Parrain, qui fronce encore une fois les sourcils à cette évocation.

Elle me semble bizarre aussi, cette Potion. En même temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que Tarendra Deli disait la vérité à ce sujet….

En tout cas, entre la mère de Ramaya, celle de Blaise et Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort peut se vanter d'avoir une belle brochette de folles tordues à son service… Avec peut-être Ombrage en prime dans quelque temps, si ce n'est déjà fait…

Putain ! Nous avons intérêt à surveiller nos arrières !…

Et ce qu'il y a dans nos verres et assiettes !…

« Quand il parlait de l'entraîneur Bulgare, vous croyez qu'il s'agit de celui de l'Equipe Nationale ?» demande Molly, l'air anxieuse.

« Il y a des chances… Il faudra contacter ces jeunes gens au plus vite aussi. En l'absence de Viktor, croyez-vous que Bill puisse s'en occuper, Molly ? » demande McGo qui prend ses décisions au quart de seconde.

Molly acquiesce vivement et déjà, mon professeur de Métamorphose se tourne vers moi.

« Leur avez-vous annoncé les nouvelles, Harry ? » me demande-t-elle tout de go, une lueur de tristesse fugace traversant son regard.

« Non, je suis arrivé tout juste avant vous. » réponds-je, la gorge nouée, sans préciser les raisons de mon retard…

En l'absence de Ginny et de Gabe, j'ai donné un coup de main aux Préfets et Préfètes, pour gérer la situation auprès des plus jeunes élèves, dont certains étaient prêts à faire leurs bagages pour retourner chez eux et être auprès de leur famille.

Il nous a fallu déployer des trésors de patience pour les dissuader de le faire, arguant que leurs parents préféraient sans doute les savoir à l'abri à Poudlard et les invitant à rédiger une lettre pour leur demander des instructions à ce propos, avant de faire une bêtise. Je suis même allé jusqu'à mettre Hedwige à contribution pour aller en porter quelques-unes. Heureusement, ma chouette est intelligente et elle a compris l'urgence de la situation. Je n'ai donc pas eu de mal à la convaincre de partir dans la tempête. Elle a même admonesté avec virulence, quelques-uns de ses congénères qui faisaient montre de mauvaise volonté. Face à son courroux, ils ont finalement décidé de braver la tempête…

C'est une brave fille mon Hedwige, avec un caractère bien trempé.

McGo soupire et entreprend de raconter ce qui s'est passé à l'heure du déjeuner. Nous avons droit à tous les détails de ce qui est arrivé aux familles de nos amis et de nos camarades Neutres de Serpentard et c'est pire que tout !

Bordel de merde ! Des enfants ont été torturés et tués ! Et une femme enceinte ! Un bébé !

Draco et sa mère sont tous les deux horriblement pâles et ils pleurent, tout comme Molly et Ginny. Théo, lui, est dans un état de stupeur qui me fait presque peur…

« Lucius Malfoy…. S'est évadé… » interrompt-il soudainement McGo, en la regardant avec des yeux horrifiés.

Merde ! C'était l'une des choses que nous avions sciemment omis de révéler à Théo et Ginny car nous ne voulions pas les inquiéter étant donné leur fragilité actuelle.

« Oui, Théodore. Voldemort l'a fait évader, il y a quelques semaines déjà. Nous l'avons appris lundi. Votre père aussi est dehors, mais nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. Nous le recherchons, ainsi que McNair. Ils sont en mission tous les deux et ne doivent pas avoir participé aux massacres de la nuit dernière… » lui répond Parrain, d'un ton doux

Les larmes montent dans les yeux de Théo et il se recroqueville sur lui-même, remontant la couverture sur son nez, avant de finalement cacher son visage dans son oreiller…

Et ses épaules tressautent…

Et ça me fait mal au bide…

Je m'approche de lui, m'assois au bord du lit et je tâche de lui apporter un peu de réconfort comme je peux, en lui caressant les cheveux… Mais il reste replié sur lui-même…

« Molly, Arthur va proposer aux survivants de se rendre au Terrier. Il a demandé que Severus vous donne l'adresse pour que vous la lui fassiez parvenir par Byddo. Il est passé par mon intermédiaire car il ignorait si vous étiez au courant de la situation et il préférait que vous l'appreniez de vive voix plutôt que par courrier. Il savait que Terry et des membres de la famille des victimes viendraient eux-mêmes voir nos élèves. » reprend le professeur McGonagall en se tournant vers Molly.

« Il a bien fait. Nous avions bien pensé que quelque chose comme ça pouvait se produire. Nous en avions parlé avec les enfants quand nous étions dans le Temps Ralenti. Bill et les jumeaux devaient se procurer des tentes auprès de leurs amis et ils doivent déjà les avoir dressées dans le jardin. Les personnes valides dormiront dans les tentes et les blessés occuperont les chambres. Bientôt cependant, notre Refuge, même agrandi encore grâce aux tentes, sera trop petit. La pauvre Augusta va être débordée de travail ce soir. » soupire Molly, en essuyant ses yeux, avant de prendre le morceau de parchemin que Parrain lui tend.

L'adresse du Terrier sans doute…

« Tu devrais y aller, Maman. Ron, Hermione, Harry et les autres vont prendre soin de moi. » murmure Ginny, en essuyant ses yeux elle aussi.

« Tu es certaine, ma chérie ? » s'enquiert Molly, en regardant Ginny, l'air anxieuse.

« Oui, je t'assure, maman. Tous ces gens vont avoir besoin de toi ! Alors que moi, je vais mieux ! » affirme Ginny, en redressant le dos, l'air déterminée.

« D'accord… » souffle Molly après un temps d'hésitation, tandis que Draco marmonne quelque chose.

Madame Black se tourne vers lui et le regarde avec tendresse pour lui demander de répéter ce qu'il a essayé de dire.

« Oi auchi… » dit-il plus fort, en accompagnant ses paroles d'un hochement de tête résolu.

Après une brève hésitation, sa mère acquiesce, étouffant un sanglot et affichant une expression fière sur son visage.

Je comprends sa réaction. Draco est loin d'être rétabli tout comme Ginny et pourtant, tous deux pensent d'abord aux autres…

« Où en sont les travaux de la maison de Nally, le savez-vous, Severus ? Je sais qu'elle projetait d'en faire un second Refuge… » s'enquiert Molly en se tournant vers Parrain.

Marraine a une maison ? C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler et je me demande où elle peut bien se trouver.

« Les Elfes ont fait un travail extraordinaire en quelques jours et la maison est presque prête déjà. Malheureusement, Nally est la seule à pouvoir révéler son emplacement. Mais j'ai eu une idée, que je voulais justement vous soumettre à toutes les deux… » répond Parrain, qui nous expose ses idées, avant de rapporter les décisions prises par les Directeurs de maison…

« C'est un projet extraordinaire ! Je serais naturellement heureuse de participer à sa réalisation ! » s'exclame Madame Black, aussitôt approuvée par Molly

Moi aussi, je trouve cette idée extraordinaire. Et le fait de faire participer les Ânes Bâtés à leur corps défendant à ce projet me sied tout à fait !

Mais je me demande ce que les Elfes de Poudlard vont en penser, eux.

« Je crois que vous devriez demander à Maître Dobby d'expliquer la situation aux Elfes de Poudlard. » dis-je, mû par une inspiration soudaine.

« Mmmm… Sans doute as-tu raison, Harry. Dobby saura les rassurer quant à leur place ici et mènera la construction du Village Refuge à merveille, comme il l'a fait pour les travaux à la maison… Il leur dira que c'est une opportunité pour les Elfes de faire montre de leurs talents de bâtisseurs… » déclare Parrain, enthousiasmé par ma proposition.

« Très bien ! Je suis d'accord également ! Harry, demandez à Dobby de venir dans mon bureau vers 20H00 voulez-vous ? Je me rendrais avec lui dans les cuisines ! Severus, il est presque 17H20. Allons-y ! » décide McGo, qui se lève et sort au pas de charge de l'annexe.

Peu après, Molly et Madame Black s'en vont également. Elles vont rejoindre le Terrier et préparer l'accueil des nouveaux réfugiés avec la Grand-Mère de Neville.

Et je ne doute pas un instant qu'elles vont également élaborer quelques plans concernant le futur Village Refuge…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Ouf ! Je peux enfin me dégager un peu de temps pour faire un saut à l'infirmerie et voir comment vont Ginny, Draco et Théo…

J'imagine que les nouvelles ont dû leur en fiche un sacré coup au coin de la figure… Et le pire, c'est que c'est sans doute pas fini, car mon pifomètre à emmerde frétille toujours…

Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ?

Je sors de la salle commune en hâte et me presse dans le couloir. Naturellement, je tombe une fois de plus sur Rusard qui me regarde d'un air suspicieux.

Il m'agace celui-là ! Un de ces quatre, il faudra que je lui parle entre quatre yeux pour lui demander ce qu'il fout toujours du côté des Gryffondors ! Merde alors ! Ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut surveiller !

En chemin, je croise Blaise qui sort du passage derrière le rideau.

A voir sa tête, les nouvelles sont loin d'être joyeuses de son côté aussi… C'est normal… Les Serpentards ont payé le plus lourd tribu depuis que Lucius s'est mis en chasse…

Putain ! Quelle enflure ce Lucius ! J'espère que les Aurors parviendront à l'arrêter bientôt !

Nous sommes presque arrivés, quand nous voyons Maman et Madame Black, qui emmènent leurs bagages avec hâte. Elles n'ont pas besoin de me dire où elles vont. Je me doutais bien que Le Terrier allait accueillir de nouveaux réfugiés après les massacres de la nuit dernière et il y aura beaucoup de travail là-bas.

Elles nous embrassent, Blaise et moi, nous confiant Ginny, Draco et Théo, avant de repartir, la mine soucieuse.

Et quelques instants plus tard, en ouvrant la porte de l'annexe, je me dis qu'il y a vraiment de quoi s'en faire ici aussi… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce lit qui a été ajouté ? Et c'est qui le mec à côté ?

Et bordel ! Théo va très mal ! Il est complètement recroquevillé dans son lit le pauvre ! C'est à peine si on voit le bout de son nez et ses yeux fermés sont complètement bouffis !

J'interroge Harry du regard. Il fait la grimace et il fait signe qu'il répondra à toutes nos questions plus tard…

Au même moment, un claquement se fait entendre à la fenêtre. Blaise, qui se trouve à proximité, va soulever le coin du rideau fermé sur la nuit pluvieuse et venteuse, avant d'ouvrir pour laisser passage à un couple de hiboux Grand-Duc qui porte un colis.

Les bestioles s'engouffrent dans l'annexe, leurs ailes projetant des gouttes d'eau partout, et se dirigent droit vers Draco, lâchant le colis au-dessus de lui.

Heureusement, dans un réflexe, Harry a sorti sa baguette et il applique promptement un Wingardium Leviosa qui soulève le paquet juste avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur les jambes de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu attendais quelque chose Draco ? » m'enquiers-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco fait signe que non et avance la main dans le but évident de dégager l'enveloppe qui est retenue par la ficelle du paquet, mais Blaise le stoppe.

« Il ne faut pas ouvrir sans avoir d'abord vérifié que ce n'est pas dangereux. » déclare-t-il, le visage sombre et la voix tremblante…

Il se souvient visiblement du dernier colis qu'il a reçu lui-même. Et je lui donne parfaitement raison. Dorénavant, nous aurons à nous méfier de tout ce qui vient de l'extérieur. On ne sait jamais.

Et mon pif chatouille plus que jamais...

Harry fait Léviter le colis pour le poser sur le sol et il jette une série de Sorts dessus, tandis que Ginny, curieuse, se lève et vient s'appuyer sur moi. Nous cernons le colis, méfiants et sur le qui-vive…

Blaise se penche un peu, regardant le paquet en plissant les yeux et tâchant de voir s'il y a une indication de sa provenance. Mais il ne trouve rien.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux aller chercher le professeur Snape » dit-il, en se redressant, au moment même où le paquet semble exploser, dans un déchirement de papier…

Nous faisons tous un bond en arrière, surpris et pointant nos baguettes vers le colis dont le couvercle s'éjecte sur le côté…

Harry, d'un geste vif, attrape au vol la lettre qui s'est ouverte, tandis que nous examinons le contenu de la boite, même Théo, qui a rejeté sa couverture et s'est redressé sur son coude, fixe le papier brun qui recouvre le contenu du colis…

Oh ! Putain ! Ça ne sent pas bon !

Dans tous les sens du terme !

Et je frissonne d'appréhension…

Il ne faut pas regarder ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne faut pas regarder !

Mon pifomètre me le hurle…

« Je vais chercher le professeur Snape ! » s'exclame Blaise, le visage blême et amorçant un pas pour contourner le paquet.

Mais encore une fois, il n'a pas le temps de faire un mouvement, que le papier brun se soulève et que Ginny hurle à s'en péter les cordes vocales..

OoOoOoO

« Les bandouliers (1) ont commencé par se baudir (2) du malheur de nos amis. Ils sont ensuite revenus sur l'écane (3) subie ce matin et ont envisagé moult façons de venger leur honneur bafoué. Cela allait de la bastonnade en carroi (4) à l'empoisonnement, en passant par la mise aux fers agrémentée de quelques joyeuses tortures. Pour finir, ils ont cherché moyen d'échapper à leur pénitence. Ils envisagent de se blesser volontairement ou de se jeter des Sorts ayant des effets mystérieux qui leur vaudraient un séjour à l'infirmerie… Ce n'était pourtant point là, le plus intéressant de leur conversation. Comme vous le savez, je les ai suivis en leur repaire. Et c'est en ces lieux glauques et sinistres, que j'ai eu l'heur d'entendre le plus passionnant, si l'on excepte les flagorneries habituelles de ce petit brandieux (5) de Brutus.  
Mes amis, nos ennemis s'interrogent ! Ils se posent questions sur le malfé (6) qui les mènera à la bastaille le jour venu où leur Seigneur Ténébreux se décidera à passer à l'attaque à Poudlard ! Tout comme nous, ils n'ont point d'indication sur son identité ! Des instructions anonymes, envoyée par Hibou, leur ont été données par ce mystérieux bréneux (7) hier. Ils doivent rester tranquilles pour l'heure, éviter les échauffourées et se faire oublier quelque peu. Ils doivent aussi retrouver le serpent de Bletchley et le garder à disposition, bien dérobé aux regards. Et enfin, le plus important, ils doivent également se tenir prêt à favoriser l'évasion du prisonnier de la Tourelle Est ! » nous explique Magnus, la mine lugubre et le ton quelque peu théâtral…

(1) Bandoulier : brigand - (2) Se baudir : se réjouir - (3) Ecane : affront - (4) Carroi : place publique - (5) Brandieux : chieur - (5) Malfé : diable - (7)Bréneux : Sale, vilain

« Par les Saints Couillons de Merlin ! Riche idée que tu as eu de les suivre ! Il nous faudra demander à Potter ce qu'il a fait du Serpent ! Et prévenir Snape des intentions de ces coquefredouilles (8) de forcer la gabiole (9) de Randy Bletchley ! Mes amis, tenons-nous prêts à porter aide et assistance à nos professeurs ! Ces maroufles ne doivent point finaliser avec succès leurs malveillants desseins ! » s'exclame aussitôt Cameron, non moins théâtral que son pote.

(8) Coquefredouilles : sots, chenapans - (9) Gabiole : prison

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

...


	35. Samedi Noir 3

Disclaimer: chapitre 1

...

Merci à Misty pour son travail de correction !

OoOoOoO

**Samedi Noir 3/4**

_Samedi 8 novembre 1996_

**Acte 5 : La Liste Noire**

**Lee**

Nous sommes sur les dents au QG. Il y a de nombreuses allées et venues, la tension est palpable et nous sursautons au moindre bruit.

Après les nouvelles que nous avons eues, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Et ça me fait mal au bide pour les copains du Comité dont nous avons fait la connaissance dans le Temps Ralenti, mais aussi pour tous les Serpentards Rebelles et Neutres de Poudlard.

Merde ! On peut dire qu'ils payent cher de ne pas avoir rejoint le camp de Voldemort les pauvres ! Certains vont sans doute culpabiliser pour le reste de leur vie d'avoir pris cette décision… Putain… C'est tellement moche tout ça ! Je préfère ne pas y penser, tiens ! Et me rendre utile…

Je pose ma tasse de thé vide sur la table de la cuisine et me lève pour aller là-haut, rejoindre ceux qui sont de garde dans la Base d'Espionnage, quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée, livrant passage au professeur Snape qui est blême et a l'air très tendu et fatigué…

Il faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas épargnés à Poudlard. Ce ne doit pas être simple de gérer tout ça pour les profs…

« Bonjour Lee ! Fol Œil est-il encore ici ? » demande-t-il, sur un ton urgent, après un rapide coup d'œil circulaire dans la cuisine où il ne reste pour l'heure, à part moi, que Mondingus et Dedalus Diggle qui reprennent leur conversation animée, centrée sur les évènements à venir et les actions que l'Ordre va devoir mener….

« Là-haut, oui. » réponds-je, quand la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, pour laisser passer Patrick qui a l'air complètement sens dessus-dessous.

« Ramaya n'est pas revenue de l'enterrement de son père ! » s'exclame-t-il aussitôt, le visage pâle et la voix terriblement inquiète.

« De toute évidence, vous avez dû louper le messager que nous vous avons envoyé ! Elle est à Poudlard, Patrick. Son frère l'y a amenée. Sa mère et sa sœur l'ont attaquée. Mais rassurez-vous, elle va se remettre. Vous pouvez aller la voir là-bas. » répond aussitôt le professeur Snape, en tâchant de paraître plus décontracté qu'il ne l'est…

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore !

« Merci, prof ! » s'exclame Patrick, en sortant de la cuisine aussi vite qu'il y est entré.

Le professeur Snape sort, lui aussi, et je le suis dans l'escalier qui mène au premier, laissant Mondingus et Dedalus Diggle à leurs conjectures sur la situation.

Moi, j'aime autant avoir des informations de première main et puis, c'est là-bas que je me rendais quand il est arrivé…

« Maugrey, nous avons besoin de vous à Poudlard ! » déclare-t-il, aussitôt son entrée dans la Base d'Espionnage, sans même prendre la peine de saluer Ben et Fol Œil.

Et il entreprend d'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Ramaya et les révélations faites par son frère.

Oh Putain ! Encore des complications !

Mais au moins savons-nous maintenant où se trouvait Voldemort lundi matin ! Et ce qu'il cherche ! Un poison… Pour Fudge, qu'il envisage de faire assassiner avant la fin de l'année ? Ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour interroger ce garçon et mener une enquête sérieuse ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, dès le récit de mon ancien prof terminé.

« Merci. Dites-moi maintenant, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas su qui Lucius allait attaquer ? Ni même qu'il allait le faire ? N'a-t-il rien dit à ce propos, encore une fois? Et que s'est-il passé depuis ce matin ? Pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres n'a-t-elle pas été jetée au-dessus des demeures des victimes ? Le savez-vous ?» s'enquiert le professeur Snape, le visage soucieux.

« Ah ! Vous posez les mêmes questions que moi, Severus ! Lucius est parti hier en annonçant qu'il avait besoin de faire un peu d'exercice, sans rien préciser d'autre... Il a emmené ses deux esclaves et Carrow junior avec lui. C'est sûrement ce salopard de Lucius qui s'est acharné sur les gamines Vilmer… Le bâtard !… Mérite la mort celui-là, rien de moins ! Enfin bref…Il est revenu vers les 09H30 ce matin et s'est retiré dans sa chambre vers les 11H00. Depuis, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. Sa Majesté Diabolique se repose et a demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Voldemort, lui, bouquine et flatte ses jeunes greluchets… On va vous montrer le retour des assassins. Vous comprendrez pourquoi la Marque n'a pas été jetée. Et vous qui connaissez Lucius mieux que nous autres, vous pourrez peut-être comprendre certaines choses qu'il a dites à son Maître » explique Fol Œil, avant de faire signe à Ben de mettre la cassette qu'il désigne en route.

Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir assister à ça, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder…

…

_Quatre personnes apparaissent sur l'écran, dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir Malfoy. Leurs cheveux sont en bataille et des tâches sombres maculent leurs vêtements, leurs mains au bout desquelles pendent leur masque de tueur et leur visage._

_Du sang !… Je suis sûr que c'est du sang !…Ils ont dû enlever leur masque, chez certaines de leurs victimes… _

_« Allez dormir ! » ordonne Lucius Malfoy à Crabbe et Goyle Senior, tandis que Carrow se dirige vers le couloir qui mène aux cuisines._

_Les esclaves obéissent, amorçant la montée de l'escalier de marbre, de leurs pas lourds et traînants, tandis que Malfoy s'engouffre dans le couloir qui conduit vers le bureau où Voldemort tient quartier._

_Il en ouvre la porte avec assurance et Voldemort, assis à son bureau, relève la tête vers lui._

_Sur un canapé, les jumeaux Brandburgy, à poil pour ne pas changer, s'alanguissent davantage, exposant largement leurs charmes, comme une invitation à les rejoindre._

_Ils me dégoûtent ces deux là ! Quand ils ne sont pas à s'entraîner aux pires Sorts de Magie Noire ou à en inventer de nouveaux, ils ne pensent qu'à se faire baiser le cul…_

_Lucius s'avance vers Voldemort, qui éclate de son rire froid à glacer instantanément le plus chaud des océans. Comme d'habitude, Lucius s'agenouille, tête baissée, en signe de soumission…_

_« Il semble que tu te sois bien amusé, Lucius. » susurre Voldemort en relevant le visage de son serviteur vers lui._

_Lucius sourit et acquiesce en inclinant légèrement la tête, puis ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Voldemort pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à se taire…_

_« Ne me dis rien. Je veux me réserver cette surprise. Tu me donneras les détails ce soir, quand l'Editorial de la Gazette paraîtra. Pour une fois que sa lecture me sera divertissante… » susurre-t-il encore, ses yeux flamboyant d'une lueur cruelle et excitée qui me fait froid dans le dos._

_Il se penche vers Lucius et il caresse sa joue, du bout de ses doigts décharnés, en contournant les tâches sombres, qu'il regarde avec une lueur avide dans les yeux. Puis il s'avance encore vers lui, humant son odeur, avant d'entreprendre de lécher les tâches, y prenant un évident plaisir, tandis que Malfoy ferme ses yeux sur une expression extatique…_

_Putain ! C'est écœurant ! Il me dégoûte ce salopard !_

_Lécher du sang ! _

_Du sang humain ! _

_Putain de bordel de chiure de mouche à merde ! Il est à gerber ce dégénéré ! _

_« Dis-moi juste une chose, Lucius, comment as-tu choisi tes victimes ? » s'enquiert l'apprenti vampire, quand il a fini son frugal déjeuner tandis que Lucius entreprend d'écarter le bas de sa robe de chambre pour lui prodiguer quelques caresses sur les mollets…_

_« J'ai juste décidé de suivre l'une des listes que vous m'avez remises, Maître. Comme je l'espérais, mon serviteur a fait du bon travail et découvert des choses intéressantes. Cette nuit, j'ai seulement laissé de côté les demeures qui auraient demandé un peu trop de temps pour lever les Protections. Ce n'est que partie remise pour certaines. Car la nuit dernière, je voulais frapper un grand coup et faire le plus de victimes qu'il nous était possible de faire. Instaurer la terreur. La Marque des Ténèbres a été gravée dans les chairs ou sur les murs. Je ne voulais pas que l'alerte soit donnée trop vite mais que les cadavres des impies que nous avons punis cette nuit, soient découverts par leurs proches…Comme une bonne surprise… » répond Lucius Malfoy d'un ton tendu de désir, tandis que ses mains remontent lentement le long des cuisses de son Maître, les dénudant peu à peu._

_Ça l'a excité les tortures, les viols et les meurtres qu'il a commis cette nuit, dirait-on… _

_Salopard ! Putain de fumier de mes deux ! On devrait lui faire subir ce qu'il fait aux autres, histoire de voir si ça l'excite autant ! _

_« Tu es délicieux de délicatesse, mon cher ami… Et où sont ces listes, maintenant ? » demande encore Voldemort en frôlant une mèche de cheveux de son vis à vis. _

_Mèche qu'il entortille finalement entre ses doigts, tandis qu'il frissonne sous les caresses de plus en plus appuyée et précises de son serviteur._

_« Dans ma chambre, Maître. A l'abri dans une cachette secrète que nul ne connaît. Personne ne peut les trouver. Pas même le meilleur des Aurors… » révèle Lucius avec un sourire satisfait et laissant errer l'ongle de ses pouces du côté des testicules de Voldemort, qui écarte les jambes pour lui en faciliter l'accès.._

_« Bien ! Tu me montreras cela. Il se pourrait que j'aie d'autres noms à y ajouter un jour. » déclare Voldemort, avant de tirer sur la mèche de cheveux, pour attirer à lui le visage de Lucius et l'embrasser encore une fois…_

_Lucius se laisse aller au baiser, puis son visage glisse vers le bas et il entreprend aussitôt de gratifier le pénis de son Maître d'une caresse buccale gourmande._

…

Et Ben arrête là la cassette, précisant que Voldemort a offert sa récompense à Lucius en le baisant, sous l'œil un peu boudeur des jumeaux Brandburgy, auxquels il n'a pas donné l'autorisation de participer.

Je n'ai jamais pu encadrer ces deux là, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils soient aussi dépravés et dépourvus d'estime pour eux-mêmes !

Comment peuvent-ils apprécier de se faire empapaouter par le suceur de sang squelettique ?

Tomber si bas ! Ça me dépasse !

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Si je le pouvais, je traverserais l'écran pour aller pulvériser Lucius qui s'est finalement décidé à quitter sa chambre il y a un instant…

Mais je dois me contenter de le suivre des yeux, tandis qu'il descend l'escalier de marbre avec une nonchalance affectée, une cape posée sur son avant-bras gauche replié.

Il a l'air d'avoir repris un peu de poids depuis lundi dernier. Ou tout au moins, a-t-il l'air moins maladif dans son élégante robe claire et le visage dégagé de ses cheveux, lissés et rassemblés par un catogan foncé.

« Vous savez de quelle cachette ce salaud parle ? Et c'est qui, ce serviteur qu'il a évoqué ? » demande abruptement Maugrey en me fixant de son œil magique.

« Non… » réponds-je laconiquement sur un soupir, avant de poursuivre : « J'ignore tout de cette cachette… Le serviteur, ce doit être Bulstrode. Un jour, Lucius m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur bureau de renseignement de toute la Communauté Magique. Et c'est probablement l'un de ses esclaves également…. Désolé Maugrey, je n'en sais pas davantage. Croyez bien pourtant que cela m'aurait fait grand plaisir de révéler où se trouve cette cachette. Vraiment, je croyais que seuls les Cachots sous le salon du Manoir recelaient les objets illicites et les vilains secrets de Lucius… »

« Ah ! Bah… C'est pas comme si on avait pu aller là-bas pour aller chercher ces foutues listes de toute façon. Bulstrode, lui, je vais le faire surveiller d'encore plus près qu'il ne l'est. Bon, pour parler d'autre chose, nous avons reçu des nouvelles d'Algie. Rupert l'a rejoint à Athènes. Ils sont sur une piste qui semble assez sérieuse et fiable. Et, pour l'heure, ils sont tranquilles. Les envoyés de Voldemort ne sont pas encore sur leurs talons. » annonce Fol Œil, en enfilant une lourde cape d'hiver.

Prêt, semble-t-il, à me suivre immédiatement à Poudlard.

« Il faut que nous nous procurions ces listes à tout prix ! » déclare-je, sans relever l'information de Fol Œil qui me semble dérisoire pour l'heure et mon regard toujours fixé sur l'écran, où Lucius se dirige vers le bureau de son Maître…

Fol Œil se fige, tandis que les jeunes se tournent vers moi, l'air désolé. Ils doivent se dire, tout comme Maugrey, que c'est un vain espoir …

« Et comment voulez-vous qu'on y parvienne ? Vous avez entendu ! Ce Diable de Démon de l'Enfer les garde bien au chaud dans une cachette de sa chambre ! Il faut nous y faire, nous ne les aurons pas ! Allez ! Il nous faut nous occuper du jeune Deli ! » aboie l'Auror, en claudiquant vers la porte.

« Attendez ! Il y a sûrement un moyen. Je suis certain qu'il y en a un ! » le retiens-je, sentant une idée me titiller le cerveau, mais ne réussissant pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Toutes les horreurs que l'on m'a décrites en début d'après-midi me perturbent et m'empêchent de réfléchir correctement… Merde ! Il faut que je réagisse et que je me reprenne ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher et d'être inefficace !

« Il faudrait être fou pour aller là-bas ! Voldemort a placé des alarmes en même temps que son Fidelitas. Aucun humain ne pourra pénétrer dans l'enceinte du Manoir sans se faire repérer aussitôt ! Mais je vous en prie, si vous pensez que Nally sera ravie d'être veuve, allez vous suicider en y allant ! » tonne Maugrey en faisant rouler son œil magique dans son orbite, d'un air exaspéré et impatient.

Et je sursaute… La voilà, la solution ! Bon sang ! Elle était pourtant bien évidente !

« Mais oui ! Vous avez raison Fol Œil ! » m'exclame-je, en claquant des doigts

« Hein ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Vous êtes devenu fou ! Vous n'irez pas ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Un seul pas et je vous Stupéfixe jusqu'au retour de votre épouse ! Et je me ferais une joie de lui raconter votre folle idée, avant de me délecter du spectacle quand elle vous fichera une raclée pour avoir pensé un seul instant, à vous jeter dans la gueule du Dragon ! » aboie Fol Œil qui a vivement tiré sa baguette pour la pointer vers moi.

Et cela me fait sourire. Il y a peu, il ne m'aurait certainement pas retenu…

Il m'y aurait plutôt envoyé à coup de pieds enthousiastes et énergiques dans le train…

« Oh ! Mais il n'est pas question que j'aille là-bas ! Lorsque je dis que vous avez raison, je fais allusion au fait qu'aucun humain ne peut aller au Manoir. Mais si aucun humain ne peut y aller.. » commence-je, quand la voix de Voldemort s'élève et que je m'interromps pour fixer de nouveau l'écran.

…

« Tu sors, Lucius ? Quels sont tes projets ? Ne veux-tu pas attendre la Gazette en ma compagnie ? » demande Voldemort en refermant son livre pour le poser auprès de lui sur le sofa.

« Je serais de retour avant qu'elle n'arrive, Maître. En attendant, j'ai à voir l'un de mes fidèles informateurs au sujet d'un recrutement que j'espère effectuer depuis des mois et je projetais également de rendre cette petite visite à Dolorès Ombrage, dont nous avions parlé lundi. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure, une heure trente au maximum. Mais si vous préférez que je diffère ces visites, je ferais selon vos désirs. » répond Lucius, en inclinant la tête avec déférence.

Voldemort sourit et invite Lucius à se lever, tout comme il le fait lui-même, pour venir se coller à lui, penchant la tête pour l'embrasser avec une langueur voluptueuse. Et lorsqu'il met fin au baiser, Lucius est aux anges…

« J'aime à t'avoir auprès de moi, Lucius. Tu le sais. Mais je ne te retarderai pas davantage dans ce projet de visiter Ombrage… Va et reviens avec de bonnes nouvelles, mon ami. » déclare Voldemort, en lâchant Lucius qui acquiesce en silence et sort sans plus attendre…

…

« Dommage que nous ne puissions aller le cueillir chez Ombrage ! » aboie Fol Œil, avec une grimace dégoûtée.

« Oui. On nous poserait trop de questions gênantes, qui mettraient en péril notre espionnage par caméras et micros… Mais Scrimgeour est peut-être sur place, à surveiller le crapaud… » renchérit Lee, appuyé par les hochements de tête de Benjamin Findley

Mais je ne porte pas attention à leurs propos, trop occupé à peaufiner mon plan pour récupérer la Liste Noire de Voldemort et Lucius… Je sais maintenant comment procéder… Du moins je l'espère. Tout mon plan repose sur les épaules d'un seul être…

« Dobby ! » appelle-je, tandis que Lucius se hâte dans le couloir.

Dobby apparaît dans l'instant et s'enquiert de mon désir.

« Dobby, connais-tu bien la chambre de Lucius Malfoy ? Sais-tu qu'il y a une cachette dedans ? » demande-je, avec un peu de fébrilité et beaucoup d'espoir.

« Oh ! Oui ! Dobby le sait ! Il sait même comment l'ouvrir ! L'ancien Maître de Dobby l'a fait de nombreuses fois devant Dobby ! Est-ce que Dobby doit aller chercher quelque chose dedans ? » répond-il, avec un grand sourire, ses oreilles s'agitant avec tranquillité.

Décidément, ce petit Elfe ne cesse de m'épater. Il a parfaitement deviné mes intentions me dis-je, avec un soulagement immense…

Et Maugrey, qui comprend maintenant mon idée, me donne une tape sur l'épaule, en hochant la tête avec satisfaction, tandis que les regards de Ben et de Lee s'allument à leur tour d'une lueur d'espoir.

« Oui, Dobby. Mais il faut t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelles Protections sur cette cachette avant de l'ouvrir. Et il faut dupliquer des parchemins qui se trouvent dedans. Saurais-tu faire cela ? » dis-je, un peu anxieux de sa réponse.

Car s'il ne sait pas dupliquer un document, alors mon beau plan tombe à l'eau.

« Oh ! Oui ! Dobby saura le faire ! Dobby a bien vu comment Mademoiselle Hermione a fait pour copier le Livre l'autre soir ! Il saura le faire ! Regardez ! » s'exclame Dobby en claquant des doigts vers la liasse de parchemins, la plume et l'encre posées auprès de Lee.

Et en quelques secondes, les trois parchemins annotés se dupliquent à la perfection…

« C'est parfait ! Est-ce que tu es certain d'être d'accord pour aller là-bas au Manoir et copier un document pour nous, Dobby ? Ce sera vraiment très, très dangereux ! » m'enquiers-je encore, avec espérance.

« Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Dobby sera très heureux de rendre service au professeur Snape Monsieur et à l'Ordre du Phénix ! » répond Dobby en bombant le torse avec fierté.

« Merci Dobby. Tu es très courageux. Les chambres contiguës à celle de Lucius sont-elles occupées ? Y compris celles qui se trouvent au second… Et aussi la pièce située dessous…» m'assure-je auprès de Ben et Maugrey qui sont de garde auprès des écrans depuis ce midi.

Ils affirment tous deux que la voie est libre et aussitôt, Lee sort un équipement complet de communication, tandis que j'explique à Dobby ce qu'il doit trouver et dupliquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous le voyons arriver directement dans la chambre de Lucius. Ou plutôt, nous voyons la chambre de Lucius, par l'intermédiaire de la caméra que Lee a fixé sur l'épaule de Dobby, qui fait un tour d'horizon à la demande expresse de Fol Œil…

La chambre est vide de tout occupant…

Si tout va bien, nous serons en possession de la Liste Noire de Voldemort dans quelques minutes…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Ginny hurle et le frère de Ramaya sort brusquement de derrière le paravent.

Il se fige en voyant ce qu'il y a devant nous et brusquement, il se plie en deux et vomit tripes et boyaux, tandis que la porte de l'annexe qui donne sur le bureau de l'infirmière, s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser passage à Madame Pomfresh et Richard…

Harry, Ron, Blaise, Théo et moi, sommes statufiés, le regard fixé sur la caisse où deux têtes reposent côte à côte….

Leurs yeux, pourtant privés de vie, expriment de la terreur pure et les bouches sont ouvertes sur un hurlement muet…

Mon cerveau commence à intégrer ce que mes yeux voient…

Bordel ! Oh ! Putain de bordel !

C'est monstrueux !

Soudain Ron réagit. Il attrape Ginny dans ses bras et l'emmène, toute tremblante et sanglotant à en perdre le souffle, dans la salle de bain.

Et cela déclenche nos propres réactions

Harry, pâle et défait, replace le couvercle sur la caisse d'un coup de baguette assez mal assuré, tandis que, comme le frère de Ramaya, Théo et moi nous détournons pour vomir. Madame Pomfresh se précipite vers nous pour calmer nos vomissements et Richard enjoint Blaise à aller chercher McGo illico presto.

Putain !…

Qui m'a envoyé ce colis ? A qui sont ces têtes ? Est-ce qu'elles sont vraies ou s'agit-il d'une blague macabre ?

J'essaye de le demander, mais je n'arrive absolument pas à articuler et je commence à m'agiter sérieusement, au bord de la panique encore une fois ! D'autant que je n'arrive pas à me redresser et que je penche de plus en plus dangereusement en avant…

Bordel ! Je vais tomber du lit ! Merde !

Il faut vraiment que je retrouve le contrôle de moi-même !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive encore à moi ça !

Bordel de bordel !

C'est trop ! C'est trop ! C'est trop !

C'est trop et je n'arrive plus à respirer encore une fois, quand une main, lourde et chaude, se pose sur mon épaule et me retient, tandis que derrière moi le matelas s'affaisse sous un poids. Quelqu'un m'aide à me redresser et je me retrouve appuyé contre une large poitrine. Je laisse ma tête partir en arrière, sous la pression d'une main qui caresse doucement mon front et je fixe mon attention sur la voix grave qui me parle doucement à l'oreille.

« Là… Du calme petit. Allons… Calme-toi. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi tout ça. Mais je suis là pour t'aider… Allez, c'est bien… Pleure autant que tu veux… C'est bon…Respire, petit, respire…»

C'est Richard… Encore une fois c'est lui qui m'aide. Et je me laisse aller à pleurer…

Putain !

Il est si gentil avec moi quand je ne vais pas bien ! Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas, quand je vais bien ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas gentil comme ça quand je suis bien ?

C'est trop difficile de penser à ça… Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant… Non, maintenant je veux juste penser qu'il est gentil et que je me sens en sécurité quand il me parle doucement comme il le fait là…

Et je me calme et je peux de nouveau voir ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Harry berce Théo. Il est pourtant lui-même plus livide qu'un mort. Ron et Ginny sont revenus de la salle de bain et Ron cajole sa sœur. Madame Pomfresh fait boire une Potion au frère de Ramaya et Blaise revient avec Mcgo qui vient droit vers la caisse posée sur le sol et en soulève un peu le couvercle avant de le remettre vivement en place…

Blaise, visiblement tremblant, se laisse tomber sur la chaise auprès du guéridon, la tête entre les jambes et le souffle court…

« Harry, Blaise m'a dit qu'il y avait une lettre avec ce colis et que c'est vous qui l'avez. Où est-elle ? » demande McGo, qui pince ses lèvres aussi exsangues que son visage.

Harry tend son bras vers elle. La lettre est toute froissée dans son poing crispé…

Notre professeur s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur la sienne. Et Harry desserre ses doigts, laissant le parchemin s'échapper. McGo s'en empare, le défroisse et le lit…

« Oh ! Merlin ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avant de reculer pour se laisser tomber au bord de mon lit, totalement défaite…

Je me dégage doucement des bras de Richard et tend la main, pour prendre la lettre. Après tout, elle m'était adressée et je veux savoir, même si cela me fait déjà horriblement mal, je veux savoir qui sont ces gens et qui m'a envoyé leur tête, même si je sais avec quasi-certitude, que c'est Lucius…

« Vous ne devriez peut-être pas, Draco. » déclare mon professeur de Métamorphose, les larmes au bord des yeux et resserrant sa prise sur le parchemin.

Je fixe droit mon regard dans le sien et, inspirant profondément, je fournis un difficile effort pour articuler.

« Dois ! » dis-je fermement, réussissant enfin à prononcer un mot correctement pour la première fois depuis mon réveil.

J'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances…

McGo hésite, ne lâchant toujours pas le parchemin.

« Laissez le lire, s'il vous plait, Minerva. Il a le droit de savoir. Il faut qu'il sache… » déclare doucement Richard en me gardant contre lui

Et je sens qu'il me comprend. Qu'il sait que ce sera pire encore pour moi de ne pas savoir ce qui est écrit sur ce parchemin…

Et ma prof déglutit et consent enfin à me laisser prendre la lettre…

Je lis la courte missive, avant de la lâcher vers le sol…

Et je me retourne et je pleure, étouffant mes sanglots contre la poitrine de Richard qui resserre ses bras autour de mes épaules.

OoOoOoO

**Lee**

Après avoir fait un tour de la luxueuse chambre de Lucius Malfoy, à la demande de Maugrey qui voulait tout voir du sol au plafond, Dobby se dirige en trottinant dans le plus grand silence, vers une porte qu'il ouvre avec assurance, bien que le professeur Snape lui enjoigne la plus grande prudence..

La porte donne sur un profond placard, un vestiaire plutôt, plus grand que ma chambre et un nombre impressionnant de robes et de capes apparaît sous nos yeux, mais Dobby ne s'arrête pas à les regarder. Il se dirige sans hésiter vers le fond tout de bois sculpté du vestiaire, appuie sur l'œil d'un serpent qui se cache dans un feuillage touffu et le panneau pivote, révélant des dizaines de paires de chaussures et de bottes. Mais, à mi-chemin, il arrête le panneau et le cale avec un Gallion, qu'il a emprunté à Fol Œil. Puis il ressort du placard se dirige vers la large et haute cheminée et allonge son bras à l'intérieur, du côté gauche, en prenant garde à ne pas se brûler. Il place sa main sur une pierre, en marmonnant un mot de passe et nous entendons la paroi de pierres se mettre en mouvement…

Dobby s'avance alors dans l'âtre et s'engouffre dans l'ouverture, et, à la lueur des bougies d'un chandelier qu'il a emporté avec lui, nous voyons une pièce, moitié plus petite que le vestiaire et uniquement meublée, de chaque côté, d'étagères sur lesquelles se côtoient des objets hétéroclites…

Des Artefacts de Magie Noire, bien sûr…

Dobby les filme un à un, à la demande du professeur Snape, s'agrippant aux pierres du mur noirci de suie pour atteindre le haut des étagères, puis s'arrête enfin sur une liasse de parchemins qui se trouve à mi-hauteur…

« Dobby ! Finalement, ne les duplique pas. Filme les seulement durant quelques secondes. Moins il y aura de Magie résiduelle, mieux ce sera… » décide le professeur Snape avant d'ajouter, comme pour lui-même, qu'il a décidément le cerveau qui tourne au ralenti pour ne pas avoir pensé à cette solution avant…

Moi je me dis que son cerveau est bien plus frais que le mien, car je n'aurais même pas pensé à envoyer Dobby là-bas… Le choc de tous ces évènements survenus la nuit dernière sans doute...

Dobby obéit. S'attardant sur chaque parchemin et nous frissonnons en reconnaissant certains noms…

Merdum ! Je suis sur la première liste écrite de la main même de Voldemort et toute ma famille avec ! Et mes amis aussi ! Putain ! Il a dû relever nos noms dans la gazette le salaud !

Et puis, sur un autre parchemin, ce sont les noms d'élèves de Poudlard qui se succèdent… Les Neutres et les Rebelles de Serpentard, des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et bien évidemment des Gryffondors en pagaille…

Oh ! Merde de merde ! Ils sont écrits en lettres capitales et il est impossible de reconnaître l'écriture… C'est sans doute l'Espion de Poudlard qui l'a écrite…

Le petit salopard ! J'espère qu'il sera bientôt démasqué !

Et sous les noms, il y a parfois une adresse, ajoutée de la main de Lucius nous précise le professeur Snape, qui reconnaît son écriture… Et, sur la série suivante de parchemins, une autre écriture précise des noms prélevés sur les précédentes listes, sous lesquels apparaissent, d'une autre écriture encore, les adresses, nombres d'habitants identifiés, lieux de travail et parfois même habitudes des personnes concernées…

Il est certain maintenant, que Lucius a fait effectuer les recherches par Bulstrode père, ajoute le professeur Snape, d'un ton hargneux et visiblement très en colère, assurant qu'il n'y a que lui qui ait pu obtenir tous ces renseignements, lui, le serviteur qui a fait du bon travail selon ce qu'a dit Lucius à son Maître ce matin…

En tout cas, cela expliquerait les quelques sorties que Lucius a effectuées depuis mardi, sans annoncer sa destination à quiconque… Il est secret, Lucius… Bordel à queues ! Il faut vraiment que nous trouvions le moyen de lui fourguer un micro, à lui aussi !

Les parchemins défilent et, enfin, nous voyons une dernière liste : les noms des victimes de la nuit dernière, sous lesquels il y a des annotations écœurantes…

« Salopard ! » s'exclame le professeur Snape d'un ton rageur, en tapant du poing contre le dossier de mon siège : « Ce monstre tient un journal de ses tortures et meurtres ! Je me doutais qu'il faisait ce genre de chose ! Il avait des souvenirs trop précis de ses nombreux meurtres, des années après les avoir commis ! »

« Ouais… Il décrit tout ce qu'ils ont fait à leurs victimes de la nuit dernière… Oh ! Mais regardez ! On ne le savait pas pour ceux-là ! Ce sont des Moldus ! Dobby ! Attends deux secondes qu'on puisse bien lire ! » s'exclame à son tour Maugrey en se penchant vers l'écran pour mieux déchiffrer l'écriture de Lucius.

Merde ! Oh putain de bordel de merde !

Oh ! Par les Saintes Couilles de Godric ! C'est à gerber tous ces détails !

Oh ! Putain ! Et ça donc !

La porte claque soudain derrière nous et je sursaute tout en me retournant instinctivement. Je ne vois personne mais j'entends le professeur Snape qui dévale déjà l'escalier à toute vitesse…

Je suppose qu'il rentre en trombe à Poudlard… Et moi, je me décide à partir vite fait pour le Terrier !

Pourvu que nous arrivions à temps !

Putain ! C'est trop dégueulasse ce que les hiboux vont apporter à mes copains !

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Quelle ordure ce Lucius !

Je n'ai pas besoin de lire la lettre, pour savoir qu'elle vient de lui ! Parce qu'il n'y a que lui pour avoir envoyé ces têtes à Draco !

Il a dû savoir que Blaise avait reçu la tête de son cheval de la part de sa mère et il a sans nul doute voulu faire monter les enchères de l'horreur ! Putain d'enfoiré ! Il est pitoyable autant qu'impitoyable et sadique ! Il mérite cent fois le baiser du Détraqueur !

Draco pleure contre la poitrine de Richard, qui le laisse pleurer tranquillement, l'encourageant à se laisser aller autant qu'il en a besoin, tandis que je fixe ma prof de Métamorphose…

« Ce sont les parents de Megan Lowett… » répond-elle à mon interrogation muette.

Et j'ai un sursaut…

« Quoi ! Mais ils sont Moldus ! Ils n'avaient aucune chance de se protéger, ni de se défendre ! Oh ! Merde ! Megan a aussi une sœur plus jeune, qui n'a pas de pouvoirs Magiques ! Putain de merde ! Est-elle morte, elle aussi ? » m'exclame-je, choqué et écœuré…

McGo me regarde en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi et se lève brusquement pour sortir de l'infirmerie avec précipitation. Instinctivement, je regarde l'heure et je m'aperçois que c'est bientôt le moment du repas…

Oh ! Putain ! Non ! Pas ça !

Et un autre coup d'œil vers Ron, m'indique qu'il pense la même chose que moi…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur la lettre… » demande-t-il, la voix urgente et mal assurée, en se frottant le nez avec énergie.

Je lâche doucement Théo et je me penche pour saisir le parchemin que Draco a laissé tomber sur le sol et je lis à voix haute :

« Viens nous rejoindre et livre-nous Potter, si tu veux que les massacres cessent.

En attendant, ceci est le sort que je réserve à tes chers amis Moldus

et les Traîtres à leur sang ne seront pas plus épargnés.

Je te laisse le soin de réunir les restes de cette misérable famille..

Tu dois bien connaître leur fille, elle s'appelle Megan Lowett.

Sais-tu qu'elle a une soeur? »

Oh ! Non !

Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Putain quel monstre !

Je me précipite vers la porte moi aussi, suivi de près par Blaise, espérant arriver à temps pour aider ma prof de Métamorphose, à intercepter le colis que Megan ne va certainement pas manquer de recevoir, elle aussi…

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas déjà fait !

Putain de bordel !

Blaise et moi courrons si vite que nous rejoignons McGo alors qu'elle tourne à peine le coin du couloir, le pas plus que hâtif. Elle nous enjoint de poursuivre et de tout faire pour que Megan n'ouvre rien de ce qu'elle pourrait recevoir au courrier du soir.

Mais quand nous débouchons enfin dans la Grande Salle, c'est trop tard…

Megan pousse un hurlement à déchirer les tympans, de concert avec ses plus proches voisines…

OoOoOoO

**Lee**

Trop tard !

Je suis arrivé trop tard !

Fort heureusement, Kingsley avait dépêché Dominic O'Brian et c'est lui qui a réceptionné le colis destiné à Terry et Marian, avant de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, dans la chapelle ardente où reposent les corps de leurs parents. Pour rassembler leurs restes…

Mes deux potes sont sous le choc. Ils savaient que ça arriverait. King leur avait dit. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'ils sont mal tous les deux…

Putain ! C'est trop moche !

Et je me sens l'irrépressible envie d'aller voir mes parents. De leur dire de partir se mettre au vert quelque part loin d'ici…

Mais je sais qu'ils refuseront….

Nous en avons déjà parlé.

Bordel ! J'espère au moins qu'ils vont accepter de venir au QG dès que le professeur Dumbledore sera de retour pour leur en donner l'adresse…

Ouais… Je vais leur proposer ça. Je serais plus tranquille s'ils venaient au QG…

Allez Lee. Dépêche-toi d'y aller et retourne ensuite à la Base où tu es de garde ce soir…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Visite A Ombrage**

**Remus**

Malgré la Potion Tue-Loup, la pleine lune de jeudi m'a complètement épuisé. Sans doute car la semaine a été elle-même harassante, entre ce qui est arrivé aux enfants, les entraînements que j'ai supervisés et tout le reste…

Je me lève de ma sieste prolongée et, après un passage dans la salle de bain, je me dirige vers la Base d'Espionnage. Il est hors de question que je reste à Poudlard pour la pleine lune et c'est au QG que je viens passer la nuit et reprendre quelques forces…

« J'ai entendu une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Que se passe-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je aussitôt entré dans la Base.

Fol Œil, qui porte sa cape de voyage, me renseigne sur les derniers évènements et je m'assois auprès de Ben pour écouter la rencontre de Lucius avec Ombrage. De toute évidence, Lucius n'est pas encore arrivé et Ombrage babille avec le chaton qu'elle a « trouvé » au retour de son travail mercredi soir…

Arthur a vraiment eu du nez quand il a proposé cette idée, car Ombrage ne cesse de se confier au chaton et nous savons tout de ce qu'elle mijote et pense à tout instant quand elle est chez elle…

…

« Oh ! Petit fripon ! Tu ne dois pas abîmer les jolis coussins de maman ! Tu as un griffoir, là, à côté de la porte ! Oui, c'est ça ! Tu es un gentil petit garçon ! Oh oui ! Et fidèle en plus ! » dit-elle, avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Nous entendons ses pas nerveux claquer sur le parquet, qui grince comme pour protester de devoir supporter son poids et ses allées et venues incessantes, puis un petit miaulement.

« Oui, tu es fidèle, toi… Ingham, où peut-il être, hein ? Même Hercule n'a pas pu me le dire. Disparu, il a disparu ! Tout comme le Manoir Malfoy… Il est là-bas peut-être… Oui, sans doute… Un Mangemort ! Tu te rends compte ! Il aurait pu me le dire, même si je me doutais bien qu'il fait partie des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! N'avait-il pas confiance en moi, sa Dolorès ! Sa plus tendre et plus fidèle amie depuis Poudlard ! Et pourquoi ne me donne-t-il pas de ses nouvelles ? Est-il fâché ? J'ai pourtant…» poursuit-elle, avant d'être interrompue par un coup de cloche impérieux.

« C'est lui ! Oui ! Cela ne peut-être que lui ! Hercule me prévient toujours quand il vient ! Seul Ingham me fait parfois des petites visites surprises ! » s'exclame Ombrage d'une voix plus aiguë que jamais…

Et nous entendons son pas se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle risque d'être fort déçue, en s'apercevant que ce n'est pas Ingham Marsden qui lui rend visite…

Un verrou est tiré et un petit cri étouffé nous parvient, avant que la porte ne se referme avec un bruit assez sec… Sans doute Lucius a-t-il bousculé Ombrage pour rentrer vivement à l'intérieur…

« Qui êtes-vous ! Que me voulez-vous ! » couine Ombrage, d'un ton apeuré.

Lucius doit être enroulé dans sa cape, capuchon rabattu sur ses yeux, masqué par son écharpe et elle doit le regarder avec effroi…

Je l'imagine, dans une posture défensive, plaquée contre le mur d'un couloir surchargé de décorations et de bibelots plus kitch les uns que les autres… Et tout de rose bonbon écœurant…

« Eh bien, Dolorès, vous ne reconnaissez pas vos vieux amis ? » demande Lucius d'une voix froide et amusée, dans un froissement de tissu…

Il doit ôter l'écharpe qui dérobe son visage aux regards et Ombrage pousse un petit cri étranglé.

« Vous ! Mais, comment est-ce possible ! » s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton suraigu.

« Voyons, très chère, vous ne croyez pas que mon Maître aurait laissé pourrir son plus fidèle serviteur en prison ! Azkaban est loin d'être inviolable, quand on connaît ses secrets. Et, au printemps dernier, ce cher Cornelius a été assez aimable pour me donner tous les renseignements concernant les Protections de notre prison. Renseignements que je me suis empressé de livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui m'a libéré, il y a quelques semaines déjà, laissant quelqu'un d'autre dans ma cellule pour que l'alarme ne soit pas donnée… » explique Lucius, avec jubilation

« Je… Je… Que faites-vous chez moi ! Si on vous voit… » commence Ombrage, nerveuse et crispée.

« Me croyez-vous assez sot pour ne pas prendre les précautions qui s'imposent ? Détendez-vous, ma chère, personne ne m'a vu. Et voyons, vous manquez à tous vos devoirs d'hôtesse ! La politesse voudrait que vous m'invitiez dans votre salon et que vous m'offriez une tasse de thé, avant que je ne vous expose l'objet de ma visite. » fait remarquer Lucius qui s'amuse de la situation…

« Je… Oui, bien sûr, Lucius. Je vous en prie, donnez-moi votre cape, que je la suspende dans le placard » couine Ombrage, qui semble se reprendre quelque peu, selon le ton de sa voix, plus affirmé.

Nous entendons un froissement de tissu, une porte que l'on ouvre, puis referme, avant que les pas de Lucius et d'Ombrage ne fassent grincer le parquet. A leur entrée dans le salon, le miaulement indigné du chaton d'Ombrage se fait entendre…

Le demi-Kneasel a reconnu un ennemi et je le devine le poil hérissé, miaulant et crachant en direction de Lucius…

« Quel charmant animal… » commente dédaigneusement Lucius, que j'imagine le nez pincé et des envies de tordre le cou fragile du petit chat, dans son regard gris glacé.

« Veuillez l'excuser, Lucius, il est tout jeune et n'a guère l'habitude que je reçoive des visiteurs. Allons, petit fripon ! Soit aimable avec notre invité ! » s'exclame Ombrage, avec un petit rire forcé.

Nous entendons ensuite Lucius et Ombrage prendre place sur des sièges, puis le tintement de tasses sur des soucoupes.

« Vous prendrez bien un biscuit aux pétales de roses, Lucius ? Ils ont un goût fin, délicat, absolument délicieux ! » offre Ombrage, de nouveau mielleuse.

Papillonnante et flatteuse du regard sans doute…

« Non, merci, Dolorès… Ravissant votre intérieur. Il est le reflet parfait de sa propriétaire » répond Lucius, dont les yeux doivent glisser sur le salon d'Ombrage et en noter la configuration dans sa mémoire

Ombrage glousse de plaisir au compliment condescendant et flatteur de Lucius.

« Merci cher ami. C'est un honneur que de vous y recevoir… » minaude-t-elle à son tour, avant d'ajouter : « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » répond laconiquement Lucius d'un ton aimable

Et Ombrage couine de nouveau, sans doute sur le point de défaillir…

« Je… Mais… Pourquoi ? » finit-elle par demander, la voix étranglée.

« Mon Maître se pose des questions à votre sujet, Dolorès. Il se demande si vous êtes responsable de l'échec de la mission, que notre ami commun Ingham Marsden, devait accomplir, au lendemain d'Halloween. » susurre Lucius d'une voix doucereuse et dangereuse pour qui sait l'écouter…

« Je… J'ai fait tout ce qu'Ingham m'a dit de faire ! Je le jure ! J'ai répété mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit ! J'ai envoyé tout de suite la nouvelle au Directeur de la Gazette ! Cornelius Fudge aurait dû être discrédité sans coup férir s'il n'avait été Dumbledore ! Je vous le jure, Lucius ! J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait ! Mais encore une fois Dumbledore s'est mêlé de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Et Cornelius s'est laissé manipuler par Potter et ses amis ! Et Minerva McGonagall aussi ! Cette horrible peste ! C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai perdu ma place auprès du Ministre ! Mais je ferais tout, je le jure, je ferais tout pour me venger et faire tomber Fudge ! Il faut me croire Lucius ! C'est pour cela qu'Ingham n'est pas venu me voir, ni ne m'a donné de ses nouvelles ? Il est fâché ? C'est cela hein ? » se défend Ombrage d'un ton implorant et geignard.

« Marsden est mort… » annonce froidement Lucius

Ombrage pousse un petit cri de désespoir et pleurniche.

« Quoi ! Mais… Comment ! » s'enquiert-elle dans un hoquet.

« Selon ce que je sais, il n'a pas bien supporté les reproches et le juste courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette mission était importante, très importante, Dolorès. Capitale, même. Et mon Maître est éminemment contrarié que le contrôle du Ministère lui ait échappé. Il veut punir, comme il se doit, ceux qui ont échoué dans leur tâche… » explique Lucius, d'un ton chargé de froide indifférence pour les gémissements douloureux de son hôtesse, qui doit afficher un air de pure terreur…

« Je vous en prie, Lucius, vous devez m'aider ! Je vous jure que je ferais tout pour réparer cet échec ! Je… J'en parle souvent avec mon cousin Hercule ! Nous allons tout faire pour déstabiliser le Ministère ! J'ai déjà commencé en lançant ces rumeurs, sur la fille Weasley ! Vous savez comment sont les gens ! Ils pensent qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu ! Ils penseront qu'il y a du vrai dans tout cela, même si les preuves du contraire sont établies ! Cela va ternir l'image du Ministère croyez-moi ! Et je vais continuer ! Je vais… Je vais révéler des soi-disant petits secrets concernant Cornelius ! Je dirais… Oui, je dirais qu'il touche des pots de vins ! Qu'il fréquente des filles de mauvaise vie ! Je… » déclare Ombrage, suppliante et larmoyante…

Je l'imagine se traînant à genoux et offrant son visage aux traits disgracieux, baigné de larmes et grimaçant de souffrance et de supplication, à un Lucius hautain et froid.

« Reprenez-vous, Dolorès. Un peu de dignité ma chère ! Vous avez manqué à vos devoirs et devez en assumer les conséquences la tête haute ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est certes quelque peu sévère dans ses punitions pour qui les mérite, mais il sait aussi reconnaître la valeur de ses serviteurs les plus fidèles ! Vous n'en faites pas officiellement partie bien sûr, mais si vous vous montrez à la hauteur de ses espérances, il saura se montrer magnanime ! » assène-t-il d'une voix sévère et fervente tout à la fois.

« De ses espérances ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entretient des espérances à mon sujet ? Que dois-je faire, Lucius ! Que dois-je faire pour mériter son indulgence ! Dites-le-moi, je vous en conjure ! Et je vous promets que je serais digne de sa confiance ! Je veux, je souhaite ardemment lui offrir mes services ! Je peux lui être très utile ! » supplie une fois de plus Ombrage que je devine retrouver l'espoir d'échapper à la colère de Voldemort…

Prête à tout, en tout cas, pour y échapper…

« Quand mon Maître m'a demandé ce que je pense de vous, Dolorès, je lui ai déclaré que vous êtes une femme à l'intelligence remarquable. Que vous avez un jugement sûr, êtes douée pour reconnaître la vraie valeur de vos semblables et que vous connaissez mieux que personne les rouages du Ministère. Que vous savez tout de ses employés, leurs habitudes, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses… Et que vous connaissez tout aussi bien le Ministre, ce pantin à la botte de Dumbledore ! Je lui ai dit également qu'à force d'intelligence et de ruses, vous aviez réussi le tour de force extraordinaire de discréditer ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, ainsi que Potter aux yeux de Cornelius Fudge pendant plus d'un an ! Bien sûr, à la suite de ce malheureux échec, vous êtes actuellement en disgrâce au Ministère, mais je ne doute pas un instant que vous saurez de nouveau vous hisser à la première place, une place digne de votre rang et de vos compétences ! » répond Lucius, qui met en place les filets qui vont prendre Ombrage au piège et la lier irrémédiablement à Voldemort.

« Vous… Vous le pensez vraiment, Lucius ? » s'enquiert Ombrage, qui semble à la fois étonnée et flattée de la confiance que lui accorde son vis à vis.

Et avoir oublié déjà que Marsden est mort…

Son chagrin aura été des plus éphémères…

« Oui, je le pense. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été favorablement impressionné par le portrait que je lui ai brossé de vous, très chère. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'il se montrera magnanime avec vous. Car voyez-vous, sa colère est retombée et il pense qu'une femme aussi brillante que vous, a sa place aux sommets de l'échelle sociale. Il vous veut dans ses rangs, Dolorès. Et il veut vous offrir son appui ! Venez le voir avec moi. Affirmez-lui que vous ferez une Mangemort parfaite. Une servante fidèle, qui s'attachera à le satisfaire avec zèle et promptitude. Et croyez-moi, Dolorès, il vous offrira le fauteuil du Ministre ! » déclare Lucius, d'un ton empli de force et de conviction…

« Oui ! Je vais faire cela ! Que faudra-t-il que je fasse, pour achever de trouver grâce à ses yeux et lui prouver ma bonne foi, ma fidélité à ses idées et préceptes ? » s'exclame Ombrage, qui tombe droit dans les filets de Lucius et nous donne à entendre son enthousiasme dans le ton de sa voix…

« Mmmm… A votre place, je lui offrirai un cadeau splendide et digne de sa magnificence. Je précèderai ses attentes. Vous connaissez ses desseins, vous savez ce qui le satisferait plus que tout ! Alors, rachetez-vous, au-delà même de ce qu'il souhaite et offrez-lui la tête de Cornelius Fudge ! Promettez-lui qu'il ne sera plus pour la nouvelle année… Mais attention ! Faites aussi preuve de modestie, très chère, et demandez-lui conseil pour mettre ce projet à exécution. Il en sera flatté et heureux. Car s'il aime les initiatives et les brillantes idées, il aime aussi que nous fassions appel à son intelligence et son savoir faire, que nous ayons besoin de lui et de ses conseils avisés… N'oubliez pas, n'oubliez jamais, Dolorès qu'il est le Maître ! Que c'est lui qui détient le pouvoir ! Ne commettez pas l'erreur de penser que vous pourrez l'usurper ! Et s'il vous punit, acceptez la punition avec dignité ! Car ce sera pour lui une occasion de tester la force de votre engagement et de votre dévotion à sa personne ! C'est là votre chance de vous hisser aux premières places à ses côtés ! Pensez au fauteuil du Ministre, Dolorès ! Si vous tenez compte de mes conseils, dans quelques semaines, il sera à vous ! » s'enflamme Lucius, d'une voix fervente et exaltée…

« Oui ! J'y penserai, Lucius ! » accepte Ombrage, d'une voix que je trouve misérable, à la fois soulagée et pleine de convoitise ardente…

Lucius Malfoy a rempli sa mission avec succès et il invite Ombrage à prendre son bras, la guidant vers le placard où ses effets ont été suspendus. Et quelques froissements de tissus plus tard, nous les entendons Transplaner et, sur les écrans, nous les voyons apparaître au portail du Manoir…

Dans quelques minutes, Ombrage va rencontrer Voldemort et lui prêter allégeance.

Et elle s'avance vers son futur Maître, au bras galant de Lucius, le front haut et le visage triomphant…

Et, même si nous savions déjà qu'Ombrage nourrissait des sentiments amers et cruels envers ses semblables et rêvait d'asseoir son pouvoir en prenant la tête du Ministère, même si je ne nourris pour elle que du mépris, cela m'afflige infiniment qu'elle se soit précipitée vers Voldemort…

Car elle sera pour lui une puissante alliée infiltrée au Ministère et qu'elle saura effectivement utiliser ses atouts pour corrompre des employés dans les différents bureaux…

A force de chantage et de menaces s'il le faut…

Et il nous faudra plus que jamais rester à l'écoute de sa broche, pour tâcher de déjouer ses plans malveillants…

Ce samedi est décidément bien noir pour le Monde Sorcier…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 7 : Un Cœur Bat **

**Severus**

Quand j'arrive enfin dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard, je vois Harry et Blaise courir à toute vitesse vers la Grande Salle, qu'ils atteignent au moment même où retentissent des hurlements…

J'arrive trop tard…

Je me précipite à leur suite, vers Megan Lowett, effondrée devant une caisse assez volumineuse qui a dû nécessiter au moins deux douzaines de hiboux pour le transport… Dedans, il y a un corps replié…

Le corps pâle et nu, en position fœtale, d'une jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans, qui a visiblement été torturée, aux lèvres bleuies par le froid et dont les yeux grand ouverts, sont fixes et vides de toute expression…

« Elle respire encore ! » s'exclame pourtant Harry, avant de chercher le pouls de la carotide et d'ajouter : « Elle est glacée mais son cœur bat ! Elle est vivante ! »

Cela me semble inconcevable…

Cette jeune fille a dû voyager plusieurs heures dans cette caisse, battue par les vents violents de la tempête qui a sévi durant tout l'après-midi ! Elle est nue, est visiblement glacée jusqu'aux os, porte de nombreuses blessures ! Comment peut-elle encore respirer ?

Et j'avise le couvercle, aux planches un peu disjointes… Et je comprends…

Sa position lui a permis de conserver un peu de chaleur en son sein et son état de choc et d'hypothermie lui ont permis de survivre avec peu d'oxygène…

Je jette aussitôt un Sort de Réchauffement sur la jeune fille et de ma cape je protège sa nudité…

« Harry, va prévenir l'infirmerie ! Megan, venez avec moi ! » ordonne-je, en faisant Léviter la caisse devant moi.

Et d'un coup d'œil, j'enjoins Hermione et Blaise de rester ici et d'aider mes collègues à gérer la situation auprès de leurs camarades et des élèves…

Harry se précipite en courant le plus vite possible vers la porte de la Grande Salle et je le suis, précédé de la caisse, avec Megan Lowett, à une allure plus modérée.

Se dépêcher, mais éviter les chocs, surtout ne pas brusquer le corps déjà si meurtri…

Laisser à Harry le temps nécessaire pour atteindre l'infirmerie et dissimuler le colis que Draco a dû recevoir lui aussi et qui contient les têtes des parents de Megan et de sa jeune sœur…

Pourvu que nous puissions sauver cette enfant !

Pour que ce samedi me semble moins noir…

Pour qu'il conserve une lueur d'espoir au cœur de Megan à laquelle nous allons devoir annoncer le décès de ses parents, même si elle doit s'en douter déjà…

Et pour toutes celles et ceux qui commencent à lire le résumé des horreurs de la nuit dernière dans l'Editorial Spécial de la Gazette…

J'espère que l'annonce des mesures prises par Fudge sauront les rassurer un peu…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

McGo s'arrête, une main sur le cœur, comprenant qu'il est trop tard et que le colis est arrivé. Je lui explique brièvement que le professeur Snape me suit avec Megan et sa sœur gravement blessée.

« Mettez les têtes de leurs parents dans le bureau de Pompom ! Je vais prévenir Kingsley ! Il faudra trouver une explication pour les autorités Moldues ! Dépêchez-vous Harry ! Courez ! Vite ! » m'enjoint-elle, la voix éraillée et émue mais conservant, malgré tout, toute son autorité.

Je fonce dans le couloir, croisant Rusard pour la seconde fois en moins d'une demi-heure. Un Rusard qui râle et tempête pour rien car je n'écoute évidemment pas ses injonctions quand il m'ordonne de m'arrêter…

Il peut bien prévenir ma Directrice de Maison, je m'en contrefiche ! J'obéis justement à ses ordres…

Je croise aussi Cooper qui ne me regarde même pas, profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées sombres, si j'en juge sa mine… Mais ce n'est pas lui qui me préoccupe pour l'instant et je poursuis ma course jusque dans l'annexe.

« Il faut préparer un lit ! La sœur de Megan est vivante ! Gravement blessée, mais vivante ! » m'exclame-je aussitôt, tout en cherchant le colis reçu par Draco du regard.

Il n'est plus là !

« Le colis ! Où est-il ? » m'enquiers-je, en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air pour retrouver mon souffle, que j'ai laissé quelque part dans les couloirs, auprès de Ron qui s'est levé pour aider Madame Pomfresh à faire de la place pour un nouveau lit, tandis que Richard fait le compte des Potions et Onguents restant sur la table….

Décidément, au train où vont les choses, il va falloir chambouler l'infirmerie. Mettre les cas les moins graves dans l'annexe et les plus graves à leur place, dans l'infirmerie principale… Et se dépêcher de mettre les volontaires du Comité Expert en Secours et Soins d'Urgence au travail pour faire des Potions et Onguents en pagailles…

« A l'abri des regards, dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. » me répond Ron d'une voix blanche et en faisant la grimace.

Pas encore remis du choc…

Je le comprends. C'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'ai eu mon compte d'horreurs ces dernières années, entre Quirrel qui s'est effrité sous le toucher de ma main et les corps disloqués et transpercés par les tridents des tritons de la fontaine au Manoir Malfoy…

Pompom bouge avec précaution les lits de Ginny, Théo et Draco vers le mur du fond, les resserrant les uns contre les autres, pour ménager un espace entre celui de Draco et la porte d'entrée. Ron s'empresse d'y insérer un lit, sur lequel il étend des draps et couvertures propres en trois coups de baguette assurés.

Quant à moi, je me laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté de Draco qui a l'air misérable, avec ses yeux rougis et bouffis par toutes les larmes qu'il a versées…

« Elle est vivante ? Vraiment ? » s'empresse-t-il de griffonner d'une écriture tremblante sur un parchemin, me le donnant à lire ensuite avec un regard empli d'espoir.

Et je hoche la tête pour lui affirmer que oui, quand la porte de l'annexe s'ouvre et que le professeur Snape entre, précédé de la caisse qui contient la sœur de Megan, qui le suit elle-même de près…

Il dépose la caisse sur le sol et Draco sursaute et se raidit, fixant le visage de la sœur de Megan, les yeux à nouveau plein de larmes…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Quand Harry a dit que la sœur de Megan était vivante, je me suis senti soulevé par une vague d'espoir… Pourvu que ses blessures ne soient pas trop graves et qu'on puisse la sauver !

Quand Pa est entré et a posé la caisse sur le sol, juste à côté de mon lit, j'ai senti quelque chose remuer dans mes entrailles… Et mon cœur battre à tout rompre… Et des étoiles exploser dans ma tête…

J'ai eu l'impression d'être sur un nuage… Ou de flotter entre deux eaux, profondes et enivrantes…

Cette fille est la plus jolie jeune fille qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir… Elle a un visage fin et délicat, encadré de lourdes boucles dorées comme un coucher de soleil, une bouche pulpeuse et charnue comme un fruit frais et des yeux d'un bleu azur extraordinaire !

J'ai le coup de foudre ! Je sais que j'ai le coup de foudre pour elle ! Que je suis irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle, même si je ne la connais pas !

Je voudrais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, la cajoler, la consoler, lui ôter sa douleur et toutes ses peines, lui faire oublier le calvaire qu'elle a vécu, lui redonner goût à la vie, la faire sourire, entendre son rire que j'imagine perler en cascade et l'embrasser…

Je suis amoureux…

Et quand cela devrait être pour moi un bonheur indicible, cela me fait mal à en crever…

Car je suis amoureux d'une victime de mon père !

Et les larmes débordent de mes yeux…

Jamais elle ne voudra de moi, le fils de celui qui l'a torturée, violée peut-être…

Le fils de celui qui a tué ses parents…

Pompom la dérobe à mon regard qui la dévorait et qui voudrait s'en repaître à jamais, en plaçant entre nous un paravent…

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » écris-je d'une main tremblante, sur un parchemin que je tends à Megan à laquelle Harry a cédé la chaise qui se trouve auprès de mon lit.

« Annabelle » souffle-t-elle d'une voix étranglée de chagrin.

Annabelle…

Le plus joli prénom du monde pour la plus jolie fille du monde…

« Je suis désolé… C'est mon père qui a fait ça… Je suis désolé… » écris-je, réussissant à peine à contrôler le tremblement convulsif de ma main

Et j'éclate en sanglots encore une fois…

Ce samedi est le jour le plus noir de toute ma vie…

OoOoOoO

**Votre Avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	36. Samedi Noir 4

**Disclaimer : chapitre 1**

**...**

**Mistycal est ma bêta.. Lisez ses histoires !**

**...**

**...Réponse pour - Ombre - sur mon forum...**

**Samedi Noir 4/4**

_Samedi 8 novembre 1996_

**Acte 8 : Une Situation Explosive**

**Hermione**

La Grande Salle est en ébullition… Sur le point d'exploser…

Cette journée, qui avait pourtant bien commencé pour nous, est décidément horrible !

Et, en l'absence de six des Préfètes et Préfets de Septième année, Du Directeur et de deux Directeurs de Maison, dont le leur, les Ânes Bâtés de Brandburgy en profitent pour se gausser de la situation…

Ne pas répondre à la provocation. C'est le message que je tâche de faire passer en direction de Blaise qui est pâle de rage et se contient difficilement de riposter aux sarcasmes qui fusent, trop discrètement cependant, pour que les professeurs présents puissent les entendre…

A la table des Gryffondors, ce n'est pas mieux. Le colis reçu par Megan a achevé de donner le coup de grâce aux plus fougueux… Seamus va faire une connerie, je le sens… Et l'impétueux Kevin O'Brian aussi… Il faut que je les occupe ailleurs…

Un coup d'œil vers Neville qui a l'air plutôt inquiet de la situation lui aussi, me le confirme… C'est à nous de gérer cela, semble-t-il me dire, tout comme le regard du professeur Snape il y a quelques minutes.

La Carte… Avec Phillipa, Benjamin et les autres qui sont partis à Ste Mangouste, il va nous manquer du monde pour la surveiller. Tant pis, il n'était pas prévu que nous les invitions dans notre Salle de Réunion, mais je prends sous mon chapeau de les emmener là-bas…

Ça les distraira et les occupera assez pour calmer leurs ardeurs belliqueuses…Et j'emmène Dean avec, pendant que j'y suis… Et Colin également… Oui, ces deux là aussi, il faut les occuper.

« Seam, Dean, Colin et Kevin, vous venez avec moi et Neville. Nous avons quelque chose d'urgent à voir avec vous quatre ! » les enjoins-je sur un ton sans appel, quand finalement le chaudron fume dangereusement à la table des Serpentards…

Zut ! Il restait à peine 5 minutes avant la retenue des Ânes Bâtés !

« Ferme ta grande gueule, Brandburgy ou je me charge de te la fermer ! » menace Blaise en se penchant dangereusement vers le petit blond, qu'il a saisi au collet…

« Eh bien quoi, Zabini ! On a plus le droit de rire, maintenant ! » s'exclame Brandburgy, en prenant l'air frondeur.

Qu'il y ait des profs dans le coin, doit lui donner le sentiment qu'il ne risque pas grand-chose…

Le petit con ! Ne voit-il pas que Blaise est sur le point de lui casser proprement la figure, prof ou pas prof dans le coin !

« Rire ! En lisant la Gazette où il n'est question que de tortures, de viols et de meurtres ! Tu trouves cela marrant, Brutus ? Et si je te clouais maintenant au mur et que je te faisais subir la même chose qu'à ces victimes, tu trouverais toujours cela marrant ? Et si après je te foutais dans une caisse pour te renvoyer par hibou à tes parents, tu trouverais toujours cela marrant ? Ou si tu recevais la tête de tes parents dans un colis, tu trouverais toujours cela marrant ! » s'écrie de plus en plus fort Blaise, en secouant Brandburgy comme un prunier…

Brandburgy, qui devient bleu, tant Blaise a resserré sa poigne sur son col…

Et, tandis que les voisins de Brandburgy se lèvent, un air menaçant et mauvais sur le visage, les plus proches des Gryffondors et des Rebelles se lèvent, baguette en main, un Sort au bord des lèvres, en direction des Ânes Bâtés…

« Blaise ! Ne réponds pas à ses provocations ! Laisse-le dire ! Il ne l'emportera pas au Paradis de toute façon ! Cela lui retombera sur le nez tôt ou tard ! Allez ! Laisse tomber, Blaise ! » m'écrie-je aussi, en me précipitant vers mon ami Serpentard pour lui faire lâcher prise du col de Brandburgy.

« La Sang de Bourbe à la rescousse de Zabini… » crache d'un ton vénéneux Astérope Thorpe en me regardant d'un air supérieur.

Brandburgy ricane et se prend aussitôt une grosse claque de la part de Blaise, tandis que Katlyn Malyns, une Quatrième année de Gryffondor, née de Moldus tout comme moi et qui passait pour sortir de la Grande Salle, se précipite sur la Serpentard, lui empoigne les cheveux et lui flanque la figure dans un saladier de gelée à la menthe…

« Une tête de cochon à la menthe ! Heurk ! La bouffe est dégueu ce soir ! Quoique ! A la table des Ânes Bâtés c'est toujours dégueu ! Même la bouffe la plus délicieuse ne mettrait personne en appétit, quand on a leur sale gueule de con devant soi ! » s'esclaffe Seamus avec une lueur provocante dans le regard.

Oh ! Merlin ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir les tenir ! me dis-je, quand je perçois du coin de l'œil les professeurs qui se précipitent vers nous pour mettre fin à la scène…

Mais c'est trop tard… la mêlée est engagée…

Astérion Thorpe s'empare du bras de Katlyn pour lui faire lâcher sa sœur qui commence à suffoquer d'avoir le nez dans la gelée et la venge en plantant une fourchette dans la joue de la Quatrième année de Gryffondor, sous le ricanement mauvais des Taylor et des Vaneck…

Et la bagarre générale se déclenche, Rebelles et Gryffondors se jetant sur les Ânes Bâtés, toute baguette oubliée, pour leur flanquer une bonne dérouillée…

Et, tandis que Blaise se charge de casser proprement la figure de Philip Vaneck, que Seamus s'occupe de casser celle de Thorpe et Kevin celle de Taylor, je suis prise à partie par Cordelia Corbin, qui me hurle qu'elle va me faire regretter d'avoir tué son frère au Manoir Malfoy, en brandissant une cruche de jus de citrouille qu'elle a visiblement l'intention d'écraser sur mon crâne…

Elle n'a cependant pas le temps de me faire quoi que ce soit, car Millicent l'attrape par la peau du cou et lui assène un formidable coup de poing sur le nez, avant de la dégager vivement du passage et de s'empresser de faire sortir des Premières, Deuxièmes et Troisèmes année, Serpentards et Gryffondors confondus, leur ordonnant de courir jusque dans leurs salles communes sans se retourner…

C'est la débâcle…

Heureusement que quelques-uns des élèves gardent la tête froide et se chargent, à l'instar de Milli, de faire sortir les plus jeunes élèves, bien que je voie des petits se lancer joyeusement dans la bagarre… D'ailleurs, Neville intercepte la petite Miho et Alioth Vila qui se précipitaient vers la rixe et les emmène illico presto vers la porte, tandis que Daphnée entraîne sa sœur sur le même chemin…

Merlin ! Comment allons-nous pouvoir faire cesser cela ? me dis-je, en tâchant de garder l'équilibre dans la mêlée furieuse…

Les Préfètes et Préfets de Cinquième et Sixième années, (hormis Colin qui se coltine joyeusement avec Brutus Brandburgy), sous les ordres de Hugh Pygott et Eddy Carmichael, tâchent d'évacuer la Grande Salle, tandis que les professeurs tentent de séparer les bagarreurs…

Moi aussi, j'essaye, avec Vincent, Greg, Magnus et Cameron qui viennent en renfort…

Mais à chaque fois, je tombe sur l'un des enfants de ceux qui sont morts ou ont été blessés au Manoir et je me prends des coups sournois… que je rends discrètement…

Après tout, je ne vais pas me laisser battre sans rien faire ! Non d'une pipe !

Et je distribue quelques manchettes qui assomment les infortunés qui s'en prennent à moi… Cela fait autant de bagarreurs en moins à maîtriser…

Mais Merlin ! Que quelqu'un fasse cesser cela avant que cela ne tourne au drame !

Car du côté des Ânes Bâtés, quelques-uns n'hésitent pas à s'armer de couteaux ou de fourchettes… Que le professeur Flitwick, debout sur la table des Serpentards, s'empresse fort heureusement de faire disparaître en quelques coups de baguette énergiques…

Hagrid a attrapé Marsden et Di Marco par les oreilles et les soustrait, tant bien que mal, des mains de Dean Thomas et Justin Finch-Fletchley qui sont tous les deux complètement déchaînés. Madame Chourave soulève littéralement Colys Gilford de terre pour l'empêcher de piétiner Maureen Quinlan, la copine de Katlyn qui était venu à la rescousse de son amie. Bibine empoigne fermement Tracey Davis et Lavande Brown par le col pour les empêcher de se crêper le chignon. Babbling et Vector s'attachent à séparer Elladora Parkes et Lucy Willis, qui se battent comme des chiffonnières et échangent des insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres…

De l'autre côté de la table, Greg se saisit des poignets d'Iris Wallpurd, pour la faire lâcher prise sur le cou de Martha Hope, Vincent colle Oswald Wells contre le mur d'une main tout en finissant de croquer dans sa pomme et Cameron et Magnus maîtrisent à grand peine Parvati Patil et Alienor Forbanks qui se débattent comme des furies dans l'espoir de leur échapper pour pouvoir se jeter de nouveau l'une sur l'autre, tandis qu'Elinor, qui vient tout juste de mettre Tanaka au tapis, se retourne pour plonger droit vers Brandburgy qui tente de s'enfuir en rampant après avoir échappé des mains de Colin, lui-même occupé maintenant à flanquer une raclée à Desmond Rickers, Constantin Takis et Robert Ramsay avec Terry Bott et son copain Mickaël Corner…

C'est impensable !… Nous n'y arriverons jamais !… Au contraire ! C'est en train de tourner au pugilat !

Car non seulement les bagarreurs sont plus nombreux que nous, mais en plus, dès qu'ils sont séparés, les adversaires se tournent vers un ou une autre du camp ennemi… Et ça se castagne à tout va, à coups de pieds, de poings, de griffes, d'assiettes et de plats qui volent en éclat sur les crânes…

« Ça suffit ! Tous les Serpentards du dortoir fille le long du mur ! Les autres, de l'autre côté de la table avec les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles ! » tonne soudain la voix impérieuse et glacée du professeur Snape, qui claque comme un fouet.

Il a usé d'un Sonorus et son ordre se répercute sur les murs avec puissance et tout le monde se fige…

Ouf ! Il était plus que temps !…

Je reprends mon souffle, regardant mes camarades s'aligner entre les tables de Serpentard et Gryffondor, tandis que les Ânes Bâtés vont de l'autre côté… Les robes sont déchirées, les visages sont griffés ou portent la trace d'hématomes et tuméfactions, des nez, des crânes et des arcades sourcilières ruissèlent de sang, les cheveux sont en bataille…

Et les professeurs ne sont pas plus beaux à voir: rouges, essoufflés, échevelés et l'air catastrophé…

C'est un spectacle navrant… affligeant…

Et pourtant, j'ai bien du mal à conserver mon sérieux et de ne pas éclater de rire quand je croise le regard triomphant de Blaise qui me fait un clin d'œil discret…

Il voulait casser la figure aux Ânes Bâtés et c'est chose faite… Et il en est fier le bougre !

C'est bien un garçon, tiens !

« Que celui ou celle qui porte la responsabilité d'avoir commencé cette bagarre se dénonce. » tonne de nouveau la voix du professeur Snape, lourde de menaces.

Blaise relève la tête et s'avance d'un pas… A l'instar de tous les Rebelles et des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles qui se sont joints au mouvement…

Le coin de la bouche du professeur Snape frémit imperceptiblement, mais il contient son sourire et garde un visage et un regard sévère…

Si une seule personne s'était avancée, elle aurait risqué le renvoi… Mais renvoyer une bonne quarantaine d'élèves, c'est impossible… Et je me sens fière que tout le monde se soit uni pour prendre la responsabilité de cette bagarre aussi bien que pour y participer…

« Bien… Puisqu'il en est ainsi, les Directeurs de Maison décideront de votre Sort ce soir et vous serez fixés demain matin… A part celles et ceux qui sont en retenue, retournez dans vos salles communes. Interdiction pour qui que ce soit de se rendre à l'infirmerie faire soigner ses plaies et bosses. Que cela vous serve de leçon, de vous être battus comme les ivrognes des bas-fonds de l'Allée des Embrumes ! » assène-t-il, son regard sombre foudroyant tout le monde…

Il intercepte cependant Katlyn au passage, furieux en voyant sa joue qui a été transpercée par la fourchette d'Astérion Thorpe et l'enjoint de lui dire qui lui a fait cela… Katlyn s'exécute, le front et le verbe haut, et le professeur Snape, décrétant que cette blessure est trop profonde pour rester sans soin, me demande d'intervenir…

Et voilà. C'est dit. A défaut d'avoir pu empêcher la bagarre, je vais devoir soigner toutes les plaies et bosses de mes camarades, maintenant… Du moins, c'est ce que je comprends à son regard…

Une jolie façon d'éviter une invasion de l'infirmerie et du travail supplémentaire à Madame Pomfresh qui en a bien assez comme ça…

Et discrètement, je fais passer le message à tout le monde : rendez-vous dans la Salle d'Entraînement… et je me hâte d'aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour soigner les blessés de notre camp…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 9 : Conséquences**

**Ramaya**

J'ai la tête lourde et les muscles endoloris comme après un entraînement musclé avec le professeur Snape… J'ai la nausée aussi… Et mon sein gauche me fait horriblement souffrir…

Ma mère n'y est pas allée de main morte me dis-je, en tâtant prudemment mon sein…

Plat…

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

J'ouvre les yeux et tâche de me redresser pour regarder ma poitrine, mais deux mains fermes se saisissent de mes épaules et me tiennent plaquées sur le dos…

« Ne bouge pas. Reste tranquille ma belle…» m'ordonne doucement Patrick en penchant son visage vers le mien.

« Tu es là… » murmure-je, soulagée de le voir auprès de moi…

Tarendra aussi est là. Il me sourit pauvrement, paraissant gauche et totalement intimidé….

« Bien sûr ! Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais attendre sans rien faire quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas ! Je suis venu aux nouvelles et suis arrivé ici dès que j'ai su que tu t'y trouvais. » répond Pat en me souriant avec tendresse

Il est si beau que mon cœur chavire…

Mais la douleur pulse juste au-dessus de mon cœur et je me sens grimacer…

« Mon sein… J'ai mal… Mais je ne le trouve pas. Je dois avoir un gros pansement qui m'empêche de le sentir sous mes doigts… » dis-je encore, dans un souffle ténu.

« Je vais demander une Potion Anti-Douleur » annonce précipitamment Tarendra, en se levant pour contourner le paravent qui m'isole des autres patients, tandis que le regard de Pat s'assombrit de tristesse.

Il me caresse le visage avec douceur.

« Madame Pomfresh et Richard n'ont pas pu sauver ton sein. » répond-il avec une prudence infinie…

Il faut quelques secondes, pour que l'information arrive à mon cerveau… Ils n'ont pas pu le sauver… Alors cela signifie… que je suis mutilée !

Oh ! Merlin ! C'est horrible ! Je suis mutilée !

Patrick ! Il aime tant laisser sa tête reposer entre mes seins ! Pourra-t-il encore me regarder de la même façon ? Ma poitrine doit être horrible à voir maintenant ! Je suis mutilée ! Je n'ai plus de sein gauche !

Oh ! Merlin ! Merlin !

Je n'ai plus de sein gauche ! Je ne pourrais pas bien nourrir mon enfant quand j'en aurais un ! C'est affreux ! Affreux !

« Je… Je ne suis plus une femme… » dis-je, la voix étranglée et des larmes débordant de mes yeux, tandis que les conséquences de cette mutilation prennent mon esprit d'assaut….

Les mains de Pat raffermissent leur prise sur les miennes qu'il a saisies pour les embrasser tout à l'heure, juste avant de m'annoncer l'horrible vérité, et il me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec un regard si empli d'amour qu'il me bouleverse.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu es une Amazone ! La plus belle et la plus désirable des Amazones ! Et désormais, quand je laisserai ma tête se reposer sur ta poitrine, je serais plus près de ton cœur… Je l'entendrais battre pour moi, je l'entendrais me dire ton amour pour moi… » dit-il, en plaçant avec précaution, l'une de ses grandes mains sur mon cœur…

Et il penche son visage vers moi, pour embrasser délicatement ma bouche, puis il me sourit d'un sourire lumineux et me murmure un « Je t'aime » tendre et doux qui me chavire encore une fois…

Il m'aime !

Peu lui importe ma blessure. Peu lui importe cette abominable mutilation…

Il m'aime !

Tout en lui me le dit… Sa voix, son regard, ses gestes et son sourire…

Et la douleur dans ma poitrine reflue…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Les pro-Voldemort de Poudlard sortent de la Grande Salle en traînant les pieds, sous la bonne garde des professeurs assignés à leur charge pour la retenue de ce soir…

Inutile de préciser qu'ils n'ont guère apprécié les dispositions prises pour celle-ci… La perspective de devoir monter et descendre plusieurs fois tous les escaliers du château ne les enchante pas plus que de devoir retourner, à la nuit et à la main, des hectares de terre alourdie par les pluies diluviennes…

Grand bien leur fasse ! Cela les fatiguera et ils ne songeront plus à provoquer leurs camarades…

Car je ne me fais guère d'illusion… Si les Rebelles de Serpentard, les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles se sont dénoncés tantôt pour avoir déclenché la bagarre, il ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'ils ont dû être poussés à bout par ces petits imbéciles…

Une bagarre à la Moldue ! Ici ! A Poudlard ! Dans une école de Magie !

J'aurais décidément tout vu dans ma carrière de professeur !

Ceci dit, cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre… Tous ces gosses ont subi trop de pressions et de tensions ces derniers jours pour que cela reste sans conséquences… Espérons que cette bagarre aura calmé leurs ardeurs et qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres avant quelques temps …

Mais qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir trouver pour punir tout ce petit monde !

Qui leur soit utile et n'entrave en rien leurs études et leurs entraînements… J'espère que mes collègues auront une bonne idée, car j'avoue que je commence à être à court…

Enfin… Nous verrons cela plus tard… Maugrey ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et nous devons encore nous occuper du jeune Deli…

A peine ai-je formulé cette pensée, que Fol Œil arrive justement…

« Que leur avez-vous fait à ces gosses ! Ils sont en piteux état ! » s'exclame-t-il, en désignant du pouce le groupe de pro-Voldemort venant de passer devant lui, pour sortir sous la bruine glacée qui tombe sans discontinuer depuis la fin de la tempête…

« Ils ont eu une grosse bagarre en guise de dessert… » souris-je d'un ton moqueur.

« Ah ! Qui a gagné ? » me demande Fol Œil, l'air hilare…

« Mmmmm… Difficile à dire, le festin a été interrompu par un trouble-fête… Mais je crois que le camp adverse avait quelques atouts dans les manches et il me semble que ceux que vous venez de croiser était un peu plus abîmés… En tout cas, quand il a été mis fin à la petite fête, les autres avaient indéniablement le dessus… » réponds-je, en prenant le chemin le plus court vers l'infirmerie, dans le dédale des passages internes…

« Eh bien ! Voilà qui est de bon augure ! Quand les autres seront tous entraînés, ceux que j'ai vus passer devant moi, ne feront pas le poids ! Albus sera fâché d'avoir raté ça… » fait remarquer Fol Œil, en s'esclaffant.

« Albus sera fâché d'apprendre qu'il y a eu une bagarre… Et s'il avait été là, elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu lieu… » rétorque-je, finalement pas fâché moi-même qu'Albus n'ait pas été présent…

Car les choses se seraient passées de façons bien plus sournoises sans doute, dans la salle commune de Serpentard et cela aurait fait bien plus de dégâts… Oui, c'est là-bas que les comptes se seraient réglés sans doute… Car plus j'y réfléchis et plus je pense que les Rebelles sont ceux qui ont répondu à la provocation…

Oui, le clin d'œil de Blaise Zabini à Hermione en disait long… Il avait l'air content et même fier de lui…

Le sale gosse !

« Quoi ! C'est quoi ce sourire ! » s'enquiert Fol Œil, l'air ouvertement curieux.

« Blaise Zabini… Je pense que c'est lui, qui a répondu le premier aux provocations des pro-Voldemort de Poudlard et est, par conséquent, à l'origine de cette bagarre… » réponds-je, mon sourire s'élargissant en voyant l'œil de Maugrey s'allumer d'une lueur de plaisir…

« Ah ! J'aime bien ce p'tit gars ! Il a du tempérament ! Et c'est un malin ! Ouais ! Ce serait bien de lui ! Ça devait le démanger depuis un bout de temps et il aura sauté sur l'occasion… » commente Maugrey, en se rengorgeant comme un paon…

Blaise est devenu en quelque sorte son poulain, pendant notre dernier séjour dans le Temps Ralenti… J'étais certain, qu'il serait fier de lui si je lui révélais mes soupçons…

« Oui. Mais il ne faudrait pas que cela finisse par se retourner contre lui. Il est en train de se faire pas mal d'ennemis ici. A commencer par Warrington et Ramirez… » dis-je, en lorgnant Maugrey du coin de l'œil.

« Les parieurs ! Bah… Il a une bonne arme contre eux. Je lui ai révélé un truc bien épicé les concernant. Vous inquiétez pas, Blaise saura se servir de ça comme il faut. Je lui fais confiance là-dessus ! Il est malin comme un singe ! Et sacrément intelligent ! » avoue-t-il, l'air rieur et parfaitement détendu.

J'en étais sûr ! Je savais bien que Fol Œil avait confié quelques informations bien juteuses et intéressantes à Blaise… Car ils ont eu quelques conversations secrètes, dont Blaise revenait avec un air de chat repus et l'œil malicieux…

« Je l'aurais parié… Et je sais de source sûre qu'il a déjà exploité cette information, leur extorquant au passage une jolie somme par l'intermédiaire de Harry… En toute légalité… » révèle-je, tandis que nous parcourons les derniers mètres du passage interne qui mène vers l'infirmerie…

« Le pari sur le match de Quidditch de ce matin ? Combien ? » s'enquiert Maugrey, en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Vous êtes au courant de ce pari ? » demande-je en réponse, assez étonné que la nouvelle lui soit déjà parvenue.

« Ouais. Lee était au Terrier au retour de Molly et Narcissa. Mais il n'a pas su le montant des paris… » m'apprend Fol Œil qui attend visiblement ma propre réponse avant de sortir du passage…

« Warrington et Ramirez ont perdu cinquante mille Gallions chacun… » réponds-je, en guettant sa réaction.

Fol Œil siffle d'un air admiratif…

« Mazette ! Ils doivent être furieux les bougres ! Mais j'ai confiance… Blaise a dû jouer le coup comme un chef ! Tel que je le connais, il a dû les retourner complètement et les mettre à sa botte. Ouais. Faut pas vous inquiéter… » dit-il, d'un ton ferme et sûr de lui.

« J'espère que vous avez raison. » affirme-je à mon tour, en me promettant d'interroger Blaise pour tâcher d'en savoir un peu plus à ce propos, si j'en trouve le temps un de ses jours.

Et nous sortons des passages internes pour gagner l'infirmerie, où Pompom et Richard s'affèrent toujours autour de la jeune sœur de Megan…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Maintenant que mes muscles se refroidissent, je commence à sentir les effets de la bagarre sur mon corps… J'ai mal partout… Mais je me console… Vaneck doit être dans un bien plus piteux état que moi…

Nous sommes tous en file les uns derrières les autres, devant Hermione et Lucy qui prodiguent les soins sur nos blessures… Je suis l'un des derniers, mais cela m'arrange. Je dois voir Hermione de toute façon, car avec tous les évènements qui se sont produits, je n'ai guère eu le temps de parler à Harry de ce que Magnus a entendu en espionnant les Ânes Bâtés et il faut absolument que je le voie avant qu'il ne regagne sa Tour…

Et ce n'est pas le moment de retourner à l'infirmerie.

« Joli coquart, Blaise-Chéri ! » commente Hermione en me faisant un clin d'œil, de son œil blessé ce matin durant le match.

« Oui, parfaitement assorti au tien, Hermione-Chérie. D'ailleurs, je ne souhaite nullement m'en déparer. En revanche, l'estafilade sur ma joue n'est guère esthétique. Crois-tu pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce propos ? Et je dois avoir des bleus partout ! » réplique-je, avec un immense sourire, qui se change vite en grimace sur mon visage douloureux.

« Aucun problème ! » répond Hermione, avant de murmurer une formule, tout en effleurant ma joue de sa baguette.

Je sens un léger picotement, puis une démangeaison et Hermione annonce que ma joue est réparée, avant de me remettre un flacon de Potion Anti-Douleur et un petit pot d'Onguent à étaler sur les nombreux hématomes que je dois avoir sur le corps.

« Tu rates l'occasion unique d'étendre cette pommade sur mon corps de rêve, Hermione-Chérie ! Tu as bien tort ! Certaines jeunes filles de bonne famille se damneraient pour avoir seulement le droit de le caresser du regard ! Vraiment, tu loupes une occasion extraordinaire de masser mes superbes muscles, ma jolie ! » déclare-je, haussant un sourcil moqueur avant de tourner les talons, pour aller vers les vestiaires.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, Blaise-Chéri ! Tu n'auras pas de massage ! Et, pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne suis pas de celles qui s'attardent seulement à la plastique ! Il en faut bien plus pour me séduire ! » rétorque Hermione, tout aussi moqueuse, en me mettant un petit Sort Cuisant qui me pince fermement les fesses…

Fichtre ! Ça ne fait pas du bien !

« Eh ! C'est sacrilège ça ma belle ! Tu vas abîmer mon joli fessier ! Je te recommande vivement de revoir tes manœuvres de séduction ! » m'écrie-je, avant de m'engouffrer vivement dans les vestiaires, pour échapper à la riposte de mon amie.

Je m'enferme dans une cabine et me déshabille pour prendre une longue douche, avant d'user du précieux Onguent…

L'eau chaude me fait grand bien, délassant et dénouant mes muscles crispés et endoloris par les méchants coups que je me suis pris et je masse longuement chaque hématome que je peux atteindre, avec l'Onguent qui fait merveille lui aussi. Et quand je sors du vestiaire garçon, je me sens remis à neuf.

« Salut ! Belle bagarre, hein ! » m'interpelle une fille, vive et joyeuse, une Poufsouffle, si j'en juge l'écusson de sa robe déchirée, qui m'offre un immense sourire…

Un sourire que je trouve tout à fait charmant…

« Ouais, belle bagarre ! » souris-je en retour, à cette jeune fille qui m'apparaît de plus en plus jolie à mesure que je la regarde…

« Ursula Leigth ! Je fais partie du Comité de Surveillance ! Nous serons peut-être amenés à surveiller ensemble… » m'apprend-elle, en me tendant une main, blanche et délicate.

Je me saisis de cette main et, dans un sursaut de galanterie, je m'adonne à une pratique désuète et qui m'insupportait lorsque ma mère recevait : le baise-main… Mais autant il me semblait ridicule et désagréable de le faire sur les mains surchargées de bagues des connaissances féminines de ma mère, autant cela me semble agréable de le faire sur cette main douce et délicieusement parfumée…

Ursula éclate de rire, un rire joyeux, dénué de moquerie, qui sonne à mes oreilles comme le doux tintement de clochettes d'argent finement ciselées… Et je me prends à sourire, d'un air qui doit être tout à fait benêt…

Merlin ! Que m'arrive-t-il ! J'ai l'impression d'être stupide tout à coup…

« Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Ursula. Sans doute nous reverrons-nous, effectivement. Et ce sera pour moi un plaisir indicible ! » déclare-je, un peu charmeur, avant de tourner les talons pour aller rejoindre Hermione qui doit avoir fini de prodiguer ses soins à mes camarades…

Et me promettant de jeter un œil sur le tour de garde de la Carte dès mon retour dans nos quartiers…

Décidément, cette bagarre contre les Ânes Bâtés a vraiment eu du bon pour moi…

Je me sens ragaillardi et d'attaque comme jamais !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 10 : Potions**

**Severus**

Tarendra Deli nous mène dans le parc, vers l'un des jardins d'agrément amoureusement entretenu par Pomona Chourave et les Elfes de Poudlard.

Il s'agenouille dans l'herbe, auprès de la statue d'une liseuse et dégage doucement la terre à son pied, promenant la baguette qu'il a empruntée à sa sœur tout au long du socle et repoussant les mottes d'herbe sur le côté d'une main sûre.

Quand la base du socle est bien dégagée, il prolonge sa petite tranchée sur une vingtaine de centimètres de long, puis il tapote deux fois sur le marbre avec sa baguette en murmurant un mot de passe et la plaque s'écarte sur le côté, révélant une ouverture sombre.

Il plonge la main dedans, ramenant des toiles d'araignée, un carnet de cuir protégé d'un linge blanc imperméabilisé et trois fioles de Potions…

« V'la une bonne cachette ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? » demande Fol Œil d'un ton brusque.

« Je l'ai faite. Je venais souvent lire dans ce jardin, sur ce banc, juste en face de la statue… Je l'aimais bien et quand j'ai eu besoin de mettre mes fioles de Potions et mon calepin à l'abri, j'ai tout de suite pensé que le socle de cette Liseuse était idéal pour les abriter… » répond le jeune Deli en replaçant soigneusement le bloc de marbre, la terre et les mottes d'herbe.

Ne laissant aucune trace de son passage…

Nous le laissons travailler en silence, Maugrey ne le lâchant pas des yeux et moi, examinant déjà les trois flacons qu'il m'a remis…

« Celle-là, c'est la potion de ma mère » déclare Tarendra, en se relevant du sol en grimaçant, le regard fixé sur la fiole que je tiens un peu penchée devant mes yeux.

La Potion est fluide, d'un blanc laiteux sous la lumière de ma baguette et, à l'odeur qu'elle dégage quand j'ouvre le flacon, elle contient de la racine de gingembre, un puissant aphrodisiaque, quand elle est associée à certains autres ingrédients…

Au moins, Tarendra ne nous a-t-il pas menti sur ce point… Pas plus que sur les autres, d'ailleurs, j'en suis persuadé, même si j'ai fortement douté de sa sincérité lors de notre première entrevue cet après-midi…

Du moins, c'est ce que je pense… Mais Maugrey est là, justement pour s'assurer que nous ne nous faisons pas berner…

« Et celle-là, c'est quoi ? » s'enquiert Fol Œil, en désignant l'un des deux flacons posé auprès de la Liseuse.

Tarendra le prend en main et rougit…

« C'est une potion expérimentale… Je voulais… Je voulais faire une Potion qui me donnerait le courage de m'opposer ouvertement à ma mère… » révèle-t-il, en détournant son regard gêné vers le château…

« La Potion de Courage n'existe pas. Et pas moyen de trouver le courage si on l'a pas déjà au fond de soi… C'est la première chose que j'ai apprise sur les Potions à l'Ecole des Aurors… » assène Maugrey, toujours aussi brusque envers le jeune homme qui nous fait face.

« Et ce courage, vous l'avez trouvé aujourd'hui, Tarendra, sauvant la vie de votre sœur par la même occasion. » ajoute-je doucement, pour atténuer l'effet de la remarque de Fol Œil.

Mais cela n'a pas l'air de soulager Tarendra. Au contraire, il paraît plus mal à l'aise encore…

« C'est ma faute, si Ramaya a été blessé par ma mère. Elle a hésité à partir à cause de moi, je l'ai bien vu. Et si elle n'avait pas eu cette hésitation, elle n'aurait pas été touchée et blessée par les Maléfices de ma mère et de ma sœur Hirkani… » dit-il, en baissant ses yeux pleins de larmes sur ses chaussures.

« Ouais… Ben c'est pas le moment pour les regrets, ni de broyer du noir. Vous reparlerez de ça avec Ramaya. En attendant, rentrons. On se les gèle ici et j'ai plus vingt ans. Alors allons poursuivre notre conversation au chaud. Il faut encore que vous nous disiez tout au sujet des fréquentations de votre mère. Avec la Zabini et Voldemort notamment… Tout ça, ça va bien nous servir… Alors vous voyez, c'est pas temps pour les regrets… Car si vous étiez parti avant, vous auriez rien eu à raconter de tout ça… » assène encore Maugrey sur un ton brutal.

Et je me surprends à penser, que finalement Maugrey peut vraiment être un brave homme quand il le veut… Car il vient lui-même de remettre en cause toutes ses remarques acerbes et d'offrir une consolation à Tarendra…

De quoi se pardonner à lui-même son manque de volonté et de courage face à sa mère…

Car oui, ce qu'il va nous apprendre sera sans doute éminemment précieux…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Il est presque 21H00, quand je reviens des cuisines où j'ai accompagné Dobby et le professeur McGonagall.

Dobby a expliqué la situation aux Elfes de Poudlard comme un chef et nombreux sont ceux qui ont proposé avec enthousiasme leurs services pour aller bâtir le Village Refuge, dans la forêt qui appartient à Parrain.

Par la même occasion, j'ai revu Kreattur…

On dirait que la compagnie de ses congénères lui convient… Il avait l'air propre et, même s'il m'a ostensiblement tourné le dos, il ne m'a pas insulté…

Ça change…

Ceci dit, je n'éprouve toujours pas la moindre sympathie pour lui…

D'autant qu'il n'a pas pipé mot quand Dobby a demandé des volontaires… Ouais, il n'est pas question qu'il nous aide, lui… Et finalement, je ne suis pas fâché de cela. Au moins, ne pourra-t-il pas trahir les positions de ce Village Refuge…

« Harry ! Attends-moi ! » entends-je soudain Hermione m'appeler.

Je me retourne, sourcils froncés de contrariété.

« Que fais-tu toute seule dans les couloirs ? » m'enquiers-je, d'un ton de reproche.

Hermione s'arrête, poings sur les hanches.

« Tu peux parler ! N'es-tu pas seul, toi aussi ? » me fait-elle fort justement remarquer.

Et cela me fait sourire…

« Oui… Même pas fichus d'obéir à nos propres règles et recommandations, hein ! » réponds-je, avant de glousser de rire.

« Ce n'est pas marrant, Harry ! Il faudra vraiment que nous soyons prudents ! … Mais en l'occurrence, les Ânes Bâtés doivent tout juste finir leur retenue et à mon avis ils doivent également être fourbus et pressés d'aller au lit. Ceci dit, je suis désolée de mon retard… » déclare ma petite sœur de cœur, en me saisissant par le bras pour m'entraîner vers l'infirmerie qui se trouve à deux pas.

« Oui, tiens ! Comment se fait-il que tu arrives si tard ? Ne devais-tu pas venir nous relever, Blaise, Ron et moi-même, à 20H30 ? D'ailleurs, où est-il, Blaise ? Il n'est pas revenu de la Grande Salle… » m'enquiers-je, me posant soudainement une bonne centaine de questions…

Que s'est-il encore passé ?

« Oh ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Il y a eu une bagarre phénoménale quelques minutes après que vous soyez partis, le professeur Snape, Megan et toi ! Blaise a secoué Brandburgy, puis l'a giflé et à partir de là, la situation a complètement dégénéré ! Je reviens tout juste d'avoir soigné les plaies et bosses d'une bonne quarantaine de nos camarades ! Et m'être changée, car ma robe était en piteux état ! Elle est même fichue ! » m'apprend-elle, sur un grand soupir.

« Quoi ! Tu plaisantes ! » m'exclame-je à voix basse, en m'effaçant pour la laisser entrer dans l'annexe…

Et je l'entraîne aussitôt vers Ron, Draco, Théo et Ginny, pour qu'elle nous raconte tout par le menu…

Une bagarre dans la Grande Salle !

Purée ! Quel dommage d'avoir raté cela !

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Tarendra Deli est pâle et a les traits tirés de fatigue.

Plus d'une heure que Maugrey l'interroge sans discontinuer, en y mettant tout son talent d'Auror aguerri et roublard, formulant et reformulant ses questions de différentes manières, sautant du coq à l'âne et d'un sujet à l'autre, pour mieux y revenir par la suite, sans chronologie, sans logique, sans aucune pause…

Un interrogatoire serré et en règle, qui désarçonnerait le plus fieffé menteur et l'amènerait à se couper… Impossible de garder l'esprit et les idées claires, ni d'inventer des mensonges plausibles, d'en garder le fil sans l'emmêler et le perdre dans les circonvolutions compliquées que Fol Œil impose…

« Alors voyons. Vous dites que votre mère et la Zabini font leurs petites expériences dans le laboratoire de votre maison familiale. Où sont gardés les échantillons de ces expériences ? Qui en consignent les notes ? Où sont-elles remisées ? Dans un bureau ? Un secrétaire ? Un coffre ? » demande-t-il avec brusquerie, pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure…

Le jeune homme soupire et se frotte le visage, s'attardant sur ses yeux probablement douloureux…

« Oui… Dans le laboratoire de la cave. C'est ma mère qui consigne les résultats des recherches et garde les échantillons et son calepin, bien cachés, dans une niche ménagée derrière le bac de lavage des chaudrons. N'en avons-nous pas déjà parlé ? » répond-il, d'une voix lente et lasse.

« Ouais, p't'êt' bien, je sais plus. Je me fais vieux, il m'arrive de me répéter. » répond Fol Œil, en offrant un air faussement innocent à son vis à vis, avant de poursuivre : « Comment on fait pour ouvrir cette cachette ? Vous le savez ? »

Tarendra s'agite, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il devient nerveux, agacé.

« Oui, il y a un mot de passe : Polygonatum multiflorum. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit aussi, c'est une plante communément appelée « le Sceau de Salomon » et ses baies sont toxiques. Mais je ne vois pas à quoi cela va servir de le savoir. Ma mère a dû déjà tout enlever de cette cachette. » répond-il, d'un ton plus las encore.

« Ouais… Et p't'êt' aussi qu'elle s'est dit que c'est ce qu'on se dirait et qu'au final, elle a tout laissé en place en pensant qu'on ira rien chercher chez elle, puisqu'on la soupçonnera d'avoir tout enlevé et tout caché ailleurs que chez elle. P'êt' aussi qu'elle aura pensé, qu'on pensera qu'elle y sera plus chez elle, qu'elle est partie ailleurs et que c'est pas utile qu'on y aille voir de près, mais qu'on pensera qu'elle a pensé ça, alors qu'on ira malgré tout et que finalement elle est partie… Mais on va y aller quand même et qu'elle soit là ou non, on va tout fouiller de la cave au grenier et tant pis si on fait chou blanc, au moins, on aura quand même cherché. De toute façon, les criminels laissent toujours des indices derrière eux. Même ceux qui se croient plus malins que les Aurors… Surtout ceux-là, même… Bien, maintenant parlons de la dernière visite de Voldemort. Qu'a-t-il dit précisément ? Combien de temps est-il resté ? » enchaîne encore Fol Œil avec obstination et d'un ton de plus en plus abrupt.

Il pousse le jeune homme à fond dans ses retranchements, testant ses réactions et n'en perdant pas une miette. L'œil vif et l'esprit complètement fixé sur son suspect, même quand il laisse à penser qu'il est ailleurs… Surtout quand il laisse penser qu'il est ailleurs…

« De cela aussi, nous avons déjà parlé. Je suis fatigué. J'ai besoin de boire du thé ou de l'eau. J'ai soif. » répond Tarendra, en soupirant encore une fois, avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux errants vers le plafond, avant que ses paupières ne se ferment sur eux, en se plissant fort, comme pour se délasser.

Il soupire encore, puis se penche en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, pour se prendre la tête entre les mains et se frotter énergiquement le cuir chevelu.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas vous répondre ainsi. C'est impoli. Ecoutez, je comprends que vous ayez besoin de ré-entendre ce que j'ai déjà dit. Je peux vous laisser mes souvenirs, si vous voulez, ce serait plus rapide et moins fastidieux pour tout le monde. Vous pourriez les regarder autant de fois que vous le souhaitez… » dit-il encore, avant de faire une petite pause et de reprendre, d'un ton résigné : « Oubliez ça. Vous n'avez pas de Pensine sous la main. Allez-y, posez vos questions. »

Mais déjà, l'œil de Maugrey s'est allumé d'une lueur de triomphe et de satisfaction.

Il peut…

Car Tarendra Deli est un jeune homme intelligent. Il sait que les souvenirs ne peuvent être facilement falsifiés et que cela laisse de toute façon toujours des traces que des Aurors auraient vite fait de repérer.

Alors : ou sa proposition est un monstrueux coup de bluff ou il est parfaitement sincère… Ce que nous allons savoir avec certitude dans quelques secondes…

Moi, je parie sur la sincérité…

« Pas mauvaise votre idée, non. On en a pas pour l'instant, de Pensine, mais Albus nous prêtera la sienne dès son retour. En attendant, Severus, vous avez bien un ou deux flacons pour y mettre les souvenirs de ce jeune homme, non ? » dit-il, tourné vers moi, mais guettant la réaction de Tarendra Deli de son Œil Magique.

Tarendra Deli qui redresse la tête vers lui, le visage empli d'espoir cette fois.

« C'est vrai ? Le professeur Dumbledore a une Pensine ? Donnez-moi un flacon, je vous laisse tous les souvenirs que vous voulez… » déclare-t-il, en se tournant vers moi, soulagé visiblement.

« Ouais, il en a une. Et tout compte fait, pas la peine de les donner maintenant ces souvenirs. On verra ça demain quand Albus sera de retour… » annonce Fol Œil avec un sourire satisfait.

Et je suis éminemment satisfait moi aussi… Ce jeune homme nous dit la vérité. C'est certain maintenant.

Maugrey se lève et s'étire, avant de se diriger vers la vitrine dans laquelle Nally garde quelques-unes de ses armes blanches et des bibelots précieux. Il en admire la facture, tandis que j'appelle un Elfe de maison, pour commander du thé et du gâteau au chocolat…

Nous en avons tous les trois bien besoin.

« Dis voir, mon gars, est-ce que t'as prévenu tes copains, ceux dont tu nous as parlé tout à l'heure, que tu t'es enfui de chez toi et qu'ils devraient se mettre au vert ? » demande soudain Maugrey, avec sa brusquerie habituelle, mais avec une nouvelle familiarité envers le jeune homme, qui me laisse à penser que plus jamais il ne s'adressera à lui comme à un suspect.

Tarendra sursaute et pâlit.

« Non. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps encore. Mais pourquoi devraient-ils se mettre à l'abri ? » répond-il, en prenant la tasse de thé que je lui sers, d'une main un peu tremblante.

Fol Œil revient vers nous et s'assoit de nouveau dans son confortable fauteuil.

« Au cas où ta mère aurait l'idée d'aller les interroger pour savoir où tu te caches. Si elle est dans de mauvaises dispositions et ne veut pas les croire quand ils diront qu'ils ne savent pas, elle pourrait être brutale avec eux, dans sa colère… Donne-moi leurs noms et leurs adresses. J'irais les prévenir sur le chemin de retour au QG. » déclare-t-il, avant de mordre à belles dents dans sa part de gâteau.

« Je vous donne ça tout de suite. » répond le jeune Deli, en se levant de sa chaise pour aller prendre du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, sur le bureau de Nally.

Il écrit rapidement, de son écriture soigneuse et agréable à lire pour les professeurs et ceux qui le lisent. Et, lorsqu'il a fini, il tend les trois courtes missives qu'il a écrites à Maugrey, d'une main qui a cessé de trembler.

« Vous êtes plutôt bon, concernant la théorie des Potions. » lui dis-je soudain, en lui resservant une tasse de thé.

« J'aime bien ça. Pas grâce à ma mère. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais travaillé avec elle, sur les Potions. Comme vous ne me mettiez jamais de note maximale, elle ignorait tout de mon goût pour cette science. J'en suis plutôt heureux, aujourd'hui. » me répond-il avec sincérité.

« J'ai un Poison à analyser et un Contrepoison à élaborer. Voudriez-vous nous aider ? Quand je dis nous, c'est l'Ordre du Phénix, moi-même et les potentielles victimes de ce Poison. » m'enquiers-je, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Ce serait un honneur, Monsieur. Mais êtes-vous certain que je sois assez qualifié ? » répond-il, l'air un peu anxieux cette fois.

J'ai lu les notes de ce garçon, sur les recherches qu'il a effectuées au sujet de la Potion de Soumission inventée par sa mère, pendant que Maugrey l'interrogeait. Elles sont brillantes, largement au-dessus du niveau d'un élève moyen de Poudlard.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas la charge d'élaborer le Contrepoison, une fois sa formule trouvée. C'est une certitude. Je me souviens que vous n'aviez pas la main très sûre dans la préparation des ingrédients. Mais je vous fais parfaitement confiance, en ce qui concerne les recherches. La pratique n'est pas votre point fort, mais la Théorie, oui. Bien sûr, je les superviserai de très près, mais oui, je vous laisse effectuer les recherches. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » déclare-je, espérant une réponse positive de sa part.

Cela ferait un peu moins de travail pour moi, quand je commence à en être sérieusement débordé…

« Je vous l'ai dit. Ce serait un honneur de travailler avec vous, Monsieur. Et de me sentir utile me ferait grand bien. Alors c'est oui. Sans hésiter. » accepte-t-il, le visage plus détendu.

Presque Heureux.

« Bien ! Eh bien moi, je vous laisse à vos Potions ! Et je rentre au QG, après être allé chez tes copains mon gars… A propos du QG., avant de partir, j'ai assisté à la visite surprise de Lucius à Ombrage ! Il l'a convaincue de prêter allégeance à Voldemort ! Il l'a emmené aussitôt et le Ténébreux l'a reçu avec les honneurs ! Il lui a offert un ou deux Doloris, histoire de montrer qui est le Maître, avant de la tatouer ! Elle est repartie de là-bas, moins fière et en moins bonne forme qu'elle n'y est arrivée. Pas moi qui la plaindrais ! Vous pourrez le dire à Albus et Nally demain, Severus ! Sur ce, bonsoir la compagnie ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, en revêtant sa cape, avant de partir sans plus de Cérémonie.

Et moi, je coupe court à toute question de la part de Tarendra, en l'invitant à retourner à l'infirmerie, en ma compagnie, pour aller voir comment vont les blessés, engageant la conversation sur le sujet le plus banal qui soit : le temps…

Vraiment, Maugrey doit être tout aussi fatigué que moi, après cette journée harassante, pour commettre l'erreur de révéler des secrets, devant quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre.

Heureusement que nous étions dans le bureau de Nally, protégé par le Sceau du Secret. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Nally d'ailleurs… Car cela me semble soudainement bizarre qu'il ait pu parler de cela finalement… Est-ce parce que Tarendra est vraiment une personne de confiance ? Ou parce que le Sort a une défaillance ?

Je lui poserai ces questions demain… Pour l'heure, mieux vaut me concentrer sur les tâches que j'ai encore à accomplir avant la fin de cette journée.

Et dire que je vais devoir maintenant seconder Minerva dans la tâche ingrate que constitue le fait d'informer officiellement Megan du décès de ses parents…

Que ce samedi me semble long !

Aussi long qu'il est sombre…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Zut de Zut ! J'étais tellement obnubilé par Ursula, que j'ai finalement oublié de dire à Hermione que je devais parler à Harry !

Ursula… J'ai regardé le tour de garde, encore une fois chamboulé par Martha, et je vais avoir le plaisir de sa compagnie demain après-midi…

Mmmmm… Oui, bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça…

Qu'est-ce que je fais dans le passage déjà ?

Ah ! Oui ! Je suis bon pour retourner à l'infirmerie… Zut ! Je suis tout seul. Pas bon ça…. Mieux vaut que je retourne dans la Salle de Réunion pour aller chercher quelqu'un qui m'accompagnera. Allez, vieux ! Fait demi-tour…

« Blaise ! Mais où crois-tu aller tout seul ? » m'interpelle justement la voix de Lucy.

Je me retourne et je vois Lucy et Daphnée qui pressent le pas pour me rattraper.

« Euh… J'étais un peu distrait et j'allais justement revenir sur mes pas pour demander à être accompagné. » réponds-je, un peu confus…

La tête encore emplie d'Ursula…

Décidément, cette fille m'a fait forte impression.

« Oui, eh bien nous sommes là ! Où va-t-on ? A l'infirmerie je présume ? » s'enquiert Lucy, en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière.

Et je m'aperçois qu'elle porte encore des traces de bagarre elle aussi… En fait, tout comme moi et Hermione, elle affiche un superbe coquart…

« On dirait qu'Hermione a lancé une nouvelle mode et que tu y as succombé ! » dis-je, amusé, en désignant l'œil de Lucy.

« Oh ! Je ne voulais pas que les Ânes Bâtés crient au favoritisme demain, en constatant que plus personne de notre camp ne porte de stigmate de la bagarre ! Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Où va-t-on ? » répond Lucy, d'un air dégagé, qui ne me trompe guère…

« Lucy Willis, tu es une vilaine menteuse. Avoue, que tu voulais que tout le monde sache que tu as participé à la bagarre ! » déclare-je, ouvertement moqueur.

« Oui, bon ! D'accord ! C'est vrai que je suis contente de moi ! C'était un vrai plaisir, de filer une trempe à Parkes ! J'ai peut-être un œil au beurre noir, mais je ne l'ai pas ratée, moi non plus ! Elle va s'en souvenir, crois-moi ! Je lui ai laissé quelques belles griffures bien profondes sur les joues et elle doit avoir un sacré mal de crâne, avec le plat de gratin que je lui ai cassé dessus ! » s'exclame Lucy, toute fiérote.

« Nan ! Elle ne peut pas avoir mal au crâne ! Elle a la tête vide ! Mais pour les griffures, ça, ça va sûrement l'ennuyer profondément ! Penses-tu, son joli visage ! Son seul atout maître ! Avoir déparé sa beauté, c'est avoir compromis définitivement son avenir ! La pauvre ! Elle risque de rester vieille fille à cause de toi ! » m'exclame-je à mon tour, largement narquois…

Les filles se regardent et pouffent de rire… Elles peuvent… Daphnée est une très belle fille et Lucy a un joli visage, rond et sympathique, qui inspire confiance… Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Elladora…

Mais non ! Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Elladora Parkes n'est pas laide, elle ! Il y a juste qu'il faut faire attention à ne pas la confondre avec une chouette géante quand l'on se rend à la volière après la tombée de la nuit et qu'elle s'y trouve, elle aussi.

« Oui, bon ! Avec tout ça, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Blaise Zabini ! » me fait remarquer Lucy, lorsqu'elle retrouve son sérieux.

« Quelle question ? » réponds-je, en levant un sourcil interrogateur en sa direction.

« Où allons-nous ? » assène-t-elle d'un ton ferme et faussement agacé.

« Cette question ! A l'infirmerie, bien sûr ! » réponds-je, me sentant décidément d'humeur joyeuse…

Une humeur qui s'assombrit cependant, lorsque me revient le souvenir de mon dernier passage à l'infirmerie…

Pourvu que tout se passe bien, cette fois !

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Harry et moi sommes sur le point de quitter l'annexe pour regagner notre Tour où nous avons l'intention de prendre un repos bien mérité, quand Blaise y entre, accompagné de Lucy et Daphnée.

Les filles se précipitent vers Ginny, Théo et Draco, pour demander de leurs nouvelles, tandis que Blaise nous indique qu'il a besoin de nous parler.

Nous nous installons avec les autres, pour qu'ils profitent des informations, eux aussi et Blaise nous fait part de la visite de Magnus Frost dans les Quartiers des Ânes Bâtés…

« Magnus est allé dans le dortoir de Brandburgy ! Mais vous êtes dingues ! Et s'il s'était fait prendre ! » s'écrie Hermione dans un chuchotement, tandis que je me dis que ces Serpentards deviennent très imprudents…

« Il sentait que c'était important ! Et il a bien fait, au final, non ? Nous allons pouvoir prévenir les profs de leur intention de faire évader Bletchley ! » s'écrie Blaise, sur la défensive

Blaise défend son camarade, même s'il a été lui-même horrifié quand ce dernier a pris cette décision, comme me l'apprend discrètement Lucy… Esprit de corps… C'est bien…

« Oui, sauf que les profs doivent déjà être au courant. Et si ce n'est pas encore le cas, ce sera un fait établi avant la fin de la journée !… » déclare Harry, avec un petit air narquois…

De son côté, Blaise fronce les sourcils…

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment les profs pourraient-ils savoir ? » pose-t-il question, ouvertement sceptique.

« Par Poolyocop Dreeselpyne, mon Lutin d'Ecosse, Monsieur Zabini. » lui répond le professeur Snape, qui sort d'une alcôve dissimulée derrière un rideau, en compagnie de McGo et tenant Megan par les épaules, en un geste de réconfort…

Ils viennent de lui apprendre ou plutôt lui confirmer le décès de ses parents et Megan a les yeux rougis et le regard perdu.

Hermione et Harry se lèvent et l'embrassent, lui offrant leur soutien et nous nous empressons tous d'en faire autant…

Draco, lui, se lève doucement de son fauteuil, avec l'aide de Harry, et adresse à Megan un regard si triste et coupable, que j'en détourne mon propre regard…

Merde ! Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place…

« Déjol'… Moga » prononce Draco avec une énorme difficulté et la voix nouée.

Et Megan lui tombe dans les bras, sanglotant sur son épaule…

« Pas ta faute. Je sais… Pas ta faute. » murmure-t-elle entre deux sanglots…

Draco la serre très fort dans ses bras.

« Prome… aid'… oi et a…. bel' po… majé… po vêment… é auchi… majon et… to…» dit encore Draco, en cherchant du regard le secours de Harry, effectuant divers gestes et en frottant les doigts de sa main droite les uns contre les autres.

« Draco promet de vous aider, Annabelle et toi, sur tous les plans. Que ce soit pour un logement, de la nourriture, des vêtements, n'importe quoi, tu peux compter sur son aide financière…» traduit Harry dans un souffle, sous les hochements approbateurs de Draco…

Megan renifle, se mouche puis essuie ses larmes dans son mouchoir, avant de sourire pauvrement à Draco.

« Merci, Draco. C'est gentil… Les professeurs et Monsieur Shackelbolt se chargent d'expliquer la situation aux autorités Moldues. Mes parents… Mes parents ont pris depuis longtemps des dispositions, au cas où il leur arriverait malheur. Ils avaient un métier à risque… Je… Annabelle et moi, nous serons à l'abri du besoin. Alors, ne te préoccupe pas de ça, Draco… Prends soin de ta santé… Retrouve ta forme… Annabelle aussi, va guérir… Et puis… Et puis on va tous se soutenir, n'est-ce pas… » déclare-t-elle, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues…

Draco hoche affirmativement la tête, puis la serre encore une fois dans ses bras.

« Erchi… » dit-il, l'air moins triste et un peu soulagé que Megan ne lui tienne pas rigueur du décès de ses parents et de l'état de sa sœur.

Megan l'embrasse sur la joue, puis retourne auprès de sa sœur, derrière le paravent qui sépare son lit de celui de Draco. Draco, lui, se réinstalle maladroitement dans le fauteuil du petit coin salon que nous avons aménagé auprès de l'Alcôve…

Et notre prof de Potion, se tourne vers Blaise.

« Comme je le disais, Monsieur Zabini, mon Lutin d'Ecosse m'aurait rapporté la conversation que Monsieur Frost a entendue dans les dortoirs des filles » dit-il, pour replacer la conversation où elle en était quand il est sorti de derrière le rideau.

« Je… Hum… J'avais oublié cette statuette, Monsieur. Et Magnus ignore tout de son état réel… Ceci dit, où est le serpent de Bletchley ? Et qu'ont-ils l'intention d'en faire ? » répond Blaise, en tâchant de garder un air imperturbable, malgré sa gêne visible.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas du serpent. Harry nous a aimablement présentés l'un à l'autre et comme il se plait particulièrement dans les Cachots, nous avons convenu qu'il pourrait y rester. A l'heure actuelle, il doit être sagement et confortablement installé au coin de la cheminée dans mes appartements privés. Et comme je lui ai garanti l'accès à un garde-manger bien fourni en souris et autres rongeurs de son goût, il ne risque pas de s'aventurer ailleurs… Bien malin si Monsieur Brandburgy et ses suivants vont le déloger de là… » répond notre prof de Potions, d'un ton assez sarcastique.

« Oh ! Génial… Un souci en moins… » déclare Blaise, l'air vivement soulagé.

« Oui, un souci en moins… Ceci dit, nous en avons d'autres en pagaille dont il vaut la peine de se préoccuper. Hermione, les réserves de Potions et d'Onguent de Madame Pomfresh , ainsi que les miennes, sont au plus bas. Où en sont les vôtres ? » s'enquiert maintenant le Parrain de Harry, en se tournant vers Hermione qui grimace.

« Hélas, j'ai bien peur que les soins dispensés à mes camarades, après la bagarre de ce soir, n'aient grandement épuisé les miennes également. » répond Hermione, d'un air désolé.

« Ceci explique cela… » commente notre prof, en jetant un coup d'œil vers les coquarts arborés par Blaise et Lucy.

« Oh… Lucy et moi-même ne voulions pas que Les Ânes Bâtés puissent crier au favoritisme demain… Nous avons donc omis volontairement de soigner notre œil au beurre noir. » affirme Blaise, avec un clin d'œil et un sourire complice vers Lucy, qui pouffe de rire.

Ils sont bien complices, sur ce coup là dirait-on… M'est avis que Blaise nous raconte des salades… Et je ne suis pas le seul à le soupçonner, à voir le petit sourire en coin de Harry, Hermione et notre prof de Potions…

« C'est cela, oui !… Je vous crois volontiers, Monsieur Zabini… » se moque ouvertement ce dernier, avant de poursuivre : « Je détiens là en partie la solution au problème que nous pose, à mes collègues et moi-même, la question de votre retenue. Les plus doués d'entre vous, vont devoir s'attacher à m'aider à reconstituer nos stocks de Potions et d'Onguents destinés à l'infirmerie et à l'Ordre du Phénix… Pour les autres, je compte sur l'imagination débordante de Minerva, Pomona et Filius… Ils sauront bien trouver quelque chose d'utile à leur faire faire ! Je m'en vais d'ailleurs les rejoindre, pour en discuter. Bonne soirée, jeune gens ! Ne rentrez pas trop tard dans vos dortoirs… »

Et il s'en va, passant dire bonsoir à Ramaya et Patrick, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, à grands pas pressés…

« Il va aussi falloir que nous reconstituions nos stocks ! Je vais faire une liste des ingrédients à se procurer… » déclare aussitôt Hermione, en se saisissant d'un parchemin…

Au même moment, Neville et Luna, en retard parce qu'ils ont dû surveiller la Carte un peu plus longuement que prévu, selon les renseignements que Blaise nous a fournis, arrivent, pour prendre notre relève avec Hermione et, comme il commence à se faire tard, nous prenons congés nous aussi …

J'ai hâte de regagner notre Tour et de fermer le rideau de cette longue et sombre journée…

Ce samedi que nous avons commencé par bénir et qui au final, a été un samedi noir et maudit pour nombre d'entre nous…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...


	37. Procès et Révélations 1

Disclaimer : Cf Chapitre 1

...

Mystical est ma bêta... Merci à elle...

...

**Procès Et Révélations 1/2**

**_Jeudi 14 novembre 1996_**

**Acte 1 : Au point Du Jour **

**Harry**

Voilà, nous y sommes…

Le procès de Pansy Parkinson débute aujourd'hui…

Le jour point à peine, mais tout le monde s'active déjà avec vivacité dans l'annexe de l'infirmerie. On se croirait dans une fourmilière…

Madame Pomfresh va de l'un à l'autre de ses protégés, distribuant Potions et recommandations diverses, sur un ton brusque qui contraste avec l'inquiétude exprimée par son regard… Et Richard lui assure inlassablement que Madame Prewitt et lui-même prendront soin de ses patients et ne les quitteront pas du regard un seul instant…

Madame Malfoy et Molly sont fébriles, papillonnant autour de Draco, Ginny et Théo, pour ajuster un col soi-disant mal mis, lisser une chevelure soi-disant mal lissée, effacer une trace inexistante sur une joue…

Elles sont inquiètes, elle aussi, de voir leurs petits livrés en pâture aux curieux qui viendront assister au procès et des articles qui paraîtront dans les journaux et magazines…

Draco, Théo et Ginny sont anxieux. Car ils sont loin d'être remis, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, des tortures infligées par Parkinson et vont pourtant devoir faire face à leur bourreau…

C'est l'heure. Tout le Comité Principal est là, dans le couloir, pour les encourager et les escorter jusqu'au pied de l'escalier tournant du bureau du Directeur, d'où Hagrid les portera dans ses bras, pour le transport en Cheminette, directement là-bas, au Ministère…

Des Aurors les réceptionneront et les conduiront, en fauteuil roulant pour ménager leurs forces, au niveau 10 du Ministère, dans une petite pièce attenante à la Salle d'Audience de la Cour de Justice, réservée aux témoins, dans laquelle nos camarades attendront d'être appelés…

Ils seront sous bonne garde, nous a assuré Arthur. Et personne ne pourra les approcher…

Je voudrais pouvoir les accompagner. Je voudrais pouvoir être à leurs côtés, quand ils seront appelés par le Président de la séance et devront s'avancer dans l'hémicycle empli de curieux. Je voudrais pouvoir leur tenir la main, quand ils devront croiser le regard de Pansy Parkinson…

Mais je vais devoir rester ici, à attendre qu'ils reviennent…

Merlin ! Que cette journée va être pénible !

Surtout pour Draco, Ginny et Théo…

Nous y sommes… L'escalier est là, attendant Draco, Théo et Ginny.

C'est le moment de les quitter, de les laisser partir vers le Ministère…

Ron embrasse tendrement sa sœur et lui murmure un mot d'encouragement à l'oreille… Et une bêtise, bien sûr, pour la faire sourire.

Je l'embrasse moi aussi, avant que Hagrid ne la prenne dans ses bras, puis je me tourne vers mes frères et je les serre sur mon cœur…

Ils ne sont pas encore partis, mais ma gorge est déjà nouée d'angoisse…

Pourvu que tout se passe bien !

Pourvu que personne ne leur fasse du mal encore !

OoOoOoO

**Algie**

La Grande Bibliothèque d'Athènes est une véritable mine d'or d'informations, pour qui sait s'y retrouver… Le classement des Sorciers Grecs est vraiment particulier et il faut un très bon guide, un expert, pour découvrir la perle rare dans tout ce dédale d'étagères surchargées d'ouvrages plus précieux et plus anciens les uns que les autres…

J'en ai le tournis…

Quatre jours ou plutôt quatre nuits, que nous sommes ici, Rupert et moi-même, nous cachant comme des voleurs, pour plancher sur des Papyrus qu'il faut manipuler avec moult précautions si l'on ne veut pas qu'ils s'effritent, emportant dans leur poussière les précieux renseignements, patiemment consignés par les grands érudits égyptiens de cette lointaine époque où la vallée du Nil connaissait la richesse et était le plus grand berceau culturel du Monde Sorcier…

Depuis, cette vallée a perdu son prestige. Ses palais et ses grandes pyramides ont été pillées et les joyaux de sa Bibliothèque éparpillés aux quatre coins de l'Europe et de l'Amérique du Nord…

Je suis un amoureux des arts et de la culture depuis toujours et j'ai parcouru les Mondes Sorcier et Moldu, pour visiter les plus beaux musées, les Bibliothèques les plus prestigieuses, les plus magnifiques jardins botaniques et les lointaines contrées où vivaient jadis les Grandes Civilisations…

Aztèque, Maya, Etrusque, Inca, Perse, Mésopotamienne, Babylonienne, Grecque, Egyptienne, Tibétaine…

Chaque lieu, chaque culture a reçu l'offrande de mon temps, de mon intérêt, de ma passion, de mon insatiable curiosité …

J'ai laissé couler entre mes doigts des pièces de monnaie rares, j'ai caressé les tissus les plus soyeux, j'ai contemplé les joyaux les plus précieux, j'ai revêtu une armure d'or et de vermeille…

Mais jamais, je n'avais eu encore l'occasion de lire des documents aussi anciens, aussi riches d'enseignements… Et je suis fasciné… Emerveillé…

« C'est pas ici qu'on va trouver ce qu'on cherche, Al. Faut se faire une raison… Le jour se lève, faut partir avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et nous voit. Il est temps de se mettre en chemin pour notre prochaine destination…» me ramène à la réalité, la voix bourrue de Rupert…

Je soupire.

Il a raison. Aussi envoûté que je sois par ces lectures, elles ne mènent à rien de ce que nous cherchons.

Mon ami d'Istanbul m'avait prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas fonder trop d'espoir si nous venions ici, bien que cette Bibliothèque vaille le détour et que nous y fassions quelques recherches, ne serais-ce que pour vérifier ou écarter quelques pistes susceptibles de nous intéresser..

Je referme doucement le porte-document de cuir qui protège les précieux papyrus en son sein et le remet à notre guide, pour qu'il le range à sa place, le payant grassement pour ses services et le temps qu'il nous a accordé.

Je sais que ma générosité à son égard, me garantira sa discrétion et sa fidélité indéfectible. Il ne révèlera jamais que nous sommes venus ici, Rupert et moi.

Et, parce qu'il sait, comme tous les grands érudits de ce monde, ce qu'il advient des livres et ouvrages anciens, quand les despotes arrivent au pouvoir, il égarera les Mangemorts dont je lui ai parlé, dans des recherches fastidieuses et vaines, s'ils viennent ici…

Les Dictateurs, Hommes du Pouvoir Extrémiste et Exclusif, n'aiment pas les livres… Ils sont leurs ennemis… Alors ils les détruisent, ils les brûlent en place publique, pour soustraire à la curiosité des peuples, les connaissances et les savoirs qu'ils renferment … Pour garantir leur ignorance, maintenir leur esprit dans la pauvreté, leur ôter les instruments qui pourraient nourrir leur réflexion et leur rébellion contre l'autorité en place…

Je me lève et m'étire longuement, puis rassemble les quelques parchemins sur lesquels j'ai consigné des notes, dans un code personnel dont seul Albus et moi-même possédons la clé, prends congé de notre guide auquel je promets de revenir pour étudier avec lui toutes ces merveilles dont il est le gardien attentionné et je sors de la Bibliothèque par la petite porte, en compagnie de Rupert qui s'est assuré que personne ne pourra nous voir…

Le Soleil, voilé par des nuages épars, entame à peine sa course vers son zénith…

Rupert et moi remontons la rue vers le centre de la ville Sorcière. Nous allons prendre un petit déjeuner copieux dans une auberge, puis nous nous perdrons dans la foule et le dédale des venelles, déambulant nonchalamment parmi les chalands et nous sortirons du monde Sorcier, pour entrer dans le monde Moldu touristique. Nous prendrons alors un car local, pour nous enfoncer dans l'arrière pays et, quand nous serons absolument certains que nous ne sommes pas suivis, nous Transplanerons vers Serrès où nous prendrons de nouveau les transports Moldus, pour notre prochaine destination…

Brasov, le joyau des Carpates…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

C'est Kingsley Shackelbolt qui me réceptionne au sortir de la cheminée.

Hagrid me pose doucement dans le fauteuil dont le chef des Aurors tient les poignées, prêt à me convoyer déjà vers notre destination. Ma cousine Tonks est là, elle aussi, et elle m'embrasse sans cérémonie pour me dire bonjour.

Et Edna, la sœur de Miranda, vient me donner une chaleureuse poignée de main…

Je suis touché, très touché de ce geste.

Je ne cesse d'être étonné, soulagé, ému et heureux de constater que plus personne, parmi mes amis et connaissances, ne m'assimile à mon père. La rupture entre lui et moi est bien consommée à leurs yeux…

Maugrey nous bouscule, de son ton bourru, affirmant que ce n'est pas le lieu le plus approprié pour s'adonner aux civilités et que nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher de nous mettre à l'abri.

Il n'y a pourtant pas âme qui vive dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Il est trop tôt encore. Ses portes ne seront ouvertes que dans une demi-heure.

Nouvelles mesures prises en juin dernier, pour que le Ministère ne reçoive plus de visiteurs indésirables la nuit. Toutes les issues sont soigneusement fermées à la fin de la journée.

A part celle qui donne directement chez les Aurors où il y a de toute façon toujours quelqu'un en faction, seule la cheminée par laquelle nous sommes arrivés reste active pour les urgences et elle donne accès à un SAS que le gardien n'ouvre que sur une personne à la fois. Une personne désarmée de sa baguette qui lui sera remise après un interrogatoire serré des Tireurs de Baguette de la Brigade d'Elite… Un interrogatoire qui peut avoir lieu plusieurs heures plus tard, si les Tireurs de Baguette sont très occupés ailleurs. Et pendant ce temps, la personne reste dans une pièce sécurisée… Ce procédé est destiné à empêcher les Mangemorts de s'infiltrer par cette issue…

Nouvelle mesure, prise depuis samedi dernier…

Le Samedi Noir…

Ce n'est pas très accueillant, mais je doute que les potentielles victimes des Mangemorts s'en plaignent…

Encore faut-il, qu'elles aient le temps de s'engouffrer dans leur cheminée quand ils attaquent…

Comme nous sommes accompagnés des Aurors, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous délester de nos baguettes pour passer. Nous sommes poussés vers le côté opposé du hall, vers les ascenseurs. Kingsley en appelle un et nous montons tous dedans. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix féminine annonce que nous sommes arrivés au niveau 9, où se situe le Département des Mystères… Nous sortons de l'ascenseur, puis les Aurors nous font Léviter dans un escalier sombre qui descend vers le niveau 10 où se trouve la Cour de Justice Magique.

Maugrey ouvre une porte et nous pénétrons dans une Salle d'Audience sinistre, aux murs de pierres sombres, faiblement éclairée et dont le centre est occupé par un siège de bois grossier d'allure inconfortable, au pied duquel gisent des chaînes…

Et dans mon esprit, j'entends le cliquetis des chaînes qui sortent du mur et glissent sur mon corps pour me retenir prisonnier, dans ce cachot où Pansy Parkinson nous a torturés, Théo et moi…

Je me sens pâlir et je frissonne, tandis que l'angoisse vient me couper le souffle…

Théo aussi est pâle, son front perle de sueur et ses mains sont crispées sur les bras de son fauteuil…

« Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux que vous voyez cette Salle d'Audience avant d'y être appelés à témoigner tout à l'heure. » déclare Kingsley, qui entreprend de nous expliquer comment les choses vont se passer…

Nous faisons le tour de la Salle d'Audience lentement. Je suis rassuré de savoir que c'est Amélia Bones qui présidera le Tribunal, que Percy en sera le greffier et qu'Ombrage sera absente…

Une petite table a été préparée, devant la place où siègera Madame Bones, sur laquelle il y a des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre. En raison de mes difficultés à articuler, je serais autorisé à écrire mes réponses, m'apprend Kingsley.

Et cela me soulage…

Déjà que je devrais marcher jusqu'ici, en m'appuyant sur une canne, alors que j'ai encore de grosses difficultés à marcher ! Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'on exige de moi que je parle…

Nous nous arrêtons maintenant devant le siège, sur lequel sera assise Pansy Parkinson. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur le bois sombre, grossièrement raboté. Il y a des petites marques, certaines plus récentes que les autres, imprimés sur les accoudoirs, comme si les prisonniers avaient enfoncé leurs ongles dedans…

A quoi peut-on penser, quand on est assis sur ce siège ? A ce que l'on a fait ? Aux victimes que l'on a fait souffrir ? A Azkaban ? Aux Détraqueurs ? Aux pardons que l'on voudrait demander ? Aux regrets que l'on a ? Si oui, des regrets pour qui ? Pour les victimes ou pour soi, parce que l'on s'est fait prendre, parce qu'on va souffrir à son tour en prison ?

A quoi pouvait penser Lucius, quand il était sur ce siège en juin dernier ? Tel que je le connais, il devait mépriser chacun de ses juges, nourrir de la rancœur envers Harry et les membres de l'Ordre à l'origine de son arrestation, penser que son Maître allait le libérer bientôt…

Je l'imagine, affichant une mine fière, dédaigneuse et hautaine.

Oui, aucun regret, aucun remord n'a dû effleurer son esprit et ses pensées…

Kingsley pousse mon fauteuil et Maugrey ouvre une autre porte. Cette fois, nous arrivons dans un couloir assez large que nous franchissons sur quelques mètres avant que Maugrey ouvre encore une porte. Celle de la salle d'attente des témoins…

Elle est petite, sobrement mais confortablement meublée. Une fenêtre magique s'ouvre sur une vue de Londres. Londres aujourd'hui sous la grisaille et la pluie…

Maugrey et l'un des Aurors retournent dans la Salle d'Audience où sont resté la plupart de leurs collègues détachés à la sécurité du procès.

Richard, qui a été autorisé à nous accompagner pour veiller sur notre santé, tandis que Madame Prewitt sera dans la Salle d'Audience, prête à intervenir si nécessaire, nous sert un thé et notre attente commence…

OoOoOoO

**Terry**

Le soleil se lève à peine quand je me faufile silencieusement dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur, enroulé dans une épaisse cape à capuche pour me protéger du froid mordant et des regards indiscrets qui pourraient m'observer depuis les fenêtres…

Hier, aux obsèques de mes parents, la vieille Olga Magpie m'a demandé de passer chez elle ce matin… Tôt…

Et j'ai lu, dans son regard inquiet, fiévreux, que c'était important.

Je tapote les pierres du mur et l'arcade s'ouvre.

Il n'y a pas un chat, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les boutiques sont encore fermées, protégées par les rideaux de fer qui aveuglent leurs vitrines et je jette machinalement un coup d'œil rapide vers l'appartement de Fred et Georges.

Rien ne semble bouger là-haut. Mais je sais qu'ils sont là et qu'ils surveillent la rue, prêts à intervenir si cela s'avère nécessaire.

« On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait être un piège » ont-ils dit…

J'en doute complètement. La vieille Olga n'avait pas l'air d'être sous Imperium. Mais ils ont insisté, arguant qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un ait mis toutes ces idioties dans la tête de mes parents et pourquoi pas elle ?

« On n'est jamais trop prudent » ont-ils ajouté… Et cela m'a vraiment troublé de les entendre, eux entre tous, affirmer une chose pareille…

J'avance d'un pas.

Et les souvenirs affluent.

Je me revois, il y a quelques mois, descendant cette même rue en direction de Gringotts pour y retirer les Gallions de Grand-Mère, avant de faire vivement demi-tour en voyant mon père sortir de chez la vieille Olga justement.

Les larmes montent dans mes yeux et le chagrin me coupe le souffle…

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'enfuir… J'aurais dû rester à la maison, j'aurais dû résister à mes parents, j'aurais dû les pousser dans leurs retranchements, leur faire avouer leur peur, les encourager à chercher de l'aide ou à partir loin, très loin de l'Angleterre…

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas cherché à savoir pourquoi ils adhéraient subitement aux idées de Voldemort ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient subir des pressions ?

Est-ce parce qu'en réalité j'avais déjà dans le cœur le souhait de partir depuis longtemps, de quitter ce nid trop feutré et silencieux, étouffant, dans lequel nous vivions ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mes parents vivaient-ils ainsi ? Petites souris grises, presque coupées du monde, discrètes et réservées, parlant peu et bas, exprimant rarement leurs émotions, leurs opinions, même avec Marian et moi… Ce n'est pas Serpentard…

Sauf l'été dernier, quand tout a basculé… Et que je suis parti, laissant tout derrière moi…

Laissant la peur qui transpirait plus que jamais, qui suintait des murs de la maison…

Laissant Marian, mon petit frère…

Mon petit frère qui culpabilise tout autant que moi. Qui a les mêmes regrets que moi…

Je passe devant le salon de thé de Monsieur Willis. Il y a du bruit à l'intérieur. Des bruits de porcelaine… Des tasses et des soucoupes s'entrechoquent tandis qu'on les dispose sur les tables qui accueilleront bientôt la clientèle matinale…

Et je suis enfin devant la porte de la vieille Olga…

J'active mon micro, pour être en liaison directe avec les jumeaux et je frappe discrètement deux coups, une pause brève puis deux autres coups selon le code convenu…

Et le loquet cède. La vieille Olga m'attendait, debout, dans le hall sombre de sa petite maison. Elle me fait entrer, hâtive et craintive…

Fébrile, inquiète, épuisée…

Elle a vieilli de vingt ans et ses yeux bleus autrefois si vifs paraissent délavés…

« Entre vite au chaud mon petit et vient boire une bonne tasse de thé » dit-elle, d'une voix tremblotante, m'aidant à son habitude à me défaire de ma cape pour la suspendre à un crochet près de la porte…

Comme si j'étais encore un petit garçon…

Elle a raison. Je suis un petit garçon aujourd'hui. Un petit garçon qui pleure la mort de ses parents. Un petit garçon qui se sent perdu et coupable.

Je la laisse me guider vers le salon et m'installer sur le sofa où elle prend place également. Le thé est prêt et elle nous en verse une tasse. Je prends la mienne et en bois une gorgée. Il est fort et bien chaud.

« Comment allez-vous, Madame Magpie ? » m'enquiers-je, dans un murmure, presque gêné de troubler le silence feutré de son intérieur propre et coquet.

« Oh ! Terry ! C'est terrible ! Terrible ! Je ne peux plus dormir ! Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois tout ! Je me revois, arrivant devant la maison ! La vitre de la porte est cassée. J'appelle tes parents, mais ils ne répondent pas ! Mon cœur bat très vite, mais j'entre quand même… Et je vois le salon dévasté, la cuisine ravagée… J'appelle encore, mais toujours personne ne répond. Alors je monte l'escalier. Tout est silencieux ! Si silencieux ! Et la porte de la chambre de tes parents est entrebâillée. Je la pousse et là… Tes parents sont sur le lit, leurs doigts entrelacés et… Oh ! Terry ! Ce sang ! Tout ce sang ! J'ai cru mourir et je suis tombée à genou… Je ne pouvais plus respirer, mon cœur me faisait si mal !… C'était si terrible ! Si terrible !… Je ne sais pas comment je suis redescendue pour appeler les Aurors depuis la cheminée… » explique la vielle Olga, les larmes roulant sur ses joues…

Elles roulent aussi sur les miennes et le silence s'installe de nouveau entre nous…

Je sais ce que mes parents ont subi. Les tortures, la souffrance, la Marque des Ténèbres grossièrement gravée sur leur poitrine, quand leur cœur battait encore… La mort… Leur corps décapité…

Et cette mise en scène macabre. Le message en lettre de sang sur le mur…

Savaient-ils ? Lucius Malfoy leur a-t-il dit qu'il allait nous envoyer leur tête, à Marian et moi ?

La Comtoise égrène le temps. Et je finis de boire le reste de mon thé. Il est tiède maintenant…

« Pourquoi veniez-vous à la maison, Madame Magpie ? Vous ne veniez jamais. Sauf pour l'anniversaire de Maman… » dis-je, posant cette question qui me turlupine depuis hier.

Après l'enterrement. C'est après l'enterrement que j'ai commencé à me poser cette question.

« Je leur ramenais quelque chose. Un paquet que ton père et ta mère m'ont confié trois jours auparavant. Je l'avais mis à l'abri, dans mon coffre à Gringotts. Je suis allée à la banque dès l'ouverture samedi matin pour aller leur rendre, comme convenu, juste avant leur départ, vers les 10H00. » me répond la vieille Olga, en reniflant un peu.

Un paquet… Que contenait-il ? Pourquoi mes parents le lui avaient-ils confié ?

La vieille Olga se mouche, puis range son mouchoir dans la poche de sa robe, avant de tirer un paquet assez volumineux de dessous un coussin qui se trouve entre nous deux et de me le tendre.

Il est lourd dans ma main.

« Ton père voulait vous remettre ce paquet à Marian et toi, avant de partir pour l'Australie. Je n'ai parlé de cela à personne. Personne. Pas même aux Aurors. Je leur ai seulement dit que j'étais venue pour leur faire mes adieux. Je ne sais pas ce que contenait ce paquet, mais je sais que c'était important pour ton père et pour ta mère aussi. » me précise-t-elle en reniflant encore.

Cette histoire m'intrigue de plus en plus, mais je résiste à l'envie de déchirer le papier brun épais et de regarder immédiatement ce qu'il cache.

Je le ferais avec Marian…

« Tu sais, Terry, ta mère comptait beaucoup pour moi. Elle était comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eue. Je l'ai souvent gardée, quand ta Grand-Mère a dû aller travailler après la mort de ton Grand-Père. C'était une petite fille secrète, mais très intelligente et courageuse. Et ton père était quelqu'un de bien, brillant et courageux lui aussi. Mais j'ai noté que quelque chose les tracassait tous les deux depuis quelques années. Quelque chose de grave, assurément. Et ils étaient inquiets. C'était quelque temps après la mort de ta Grand-Mère… Oui, quelque chose les tracassait. Mais ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé. Et je n'ai pas posé de question. S'ils ne me disaient rien, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas que je sache.

Cependant, quand tu es parti de la maison l'été dernier, ton père m'a raconté une histoire qui m'a étonnée. Une histoire bizarre de chute qui t'aurait mis le cerveau à l'envers. Il voulait que j'en parle à tout le monde, que je demande aux gens de venir me dire s'ils te voyaient errant quelque part. Il est allé raconter la même chose au vieux Tom… Je ne sais pas où il voulait en venir avec cette histoire, mais ça lui tenait à cœur et comme je lui faisais confiance, j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé…

Et puis j'ai vu ton nom dans la Gazette à Halloween. J'ai aussitôt appelé tes parents par Cheminette. Ils pleuraient tous les deux. Mais ils ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de toi. Que tu étais un héros et que c'était très bien. Que tu étais là où il fallait. Et vendredi soir, quand il est passé, après être allé régler ses affaires à la banque, votre père était vraiment heureux à la pensée de vous voir, Marian et toi. De Marian aussi, ils étaient fiers ! Il leur avait envoyé une lettre, pour leur dire qu'il avait choisi le camp des Rebelles. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que cela signifie, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il parlait de se battre contre les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui à Poudlard et ton père en était vraiment satisfait. Ta mère aussi en était heureuse, il me l'a dit. Et ils regrettaient tous les deux de devoir vous laisser et de partir loin d'ici… » explique encore la vieille Olga, le regard dans le vague…

Et les larmes roulent encore sur mes joues…

Je suis dans l'incompréhension totale… Pourquoi mes parents étaient-ils inquiets ? Pourquoi mon père voulait-il répandre cette rumeur au sujet de mon état de santé ? Pourquoi nous avoir bassiné Marian et moi, avec ces histoires de Sang Pur et le reste, pour être ensuite heureux que nous nous battions dans le camp adverse ?

J'ai l'impression soudainement de ne pas avoir réellement connu mes parents… De ne rien savoir vraiment d'eux…

Je les ai toujours connus couards et apeurés de tout, quand Olga me les décrit comme des gens courageux.

Je les ai toujours connus avec un esprit étriqué et sans grande culture, quand Olga me les décrit comme des gens intelligents, brillants…

S'il était si brillant, pourquoi mon père n'était-il qu'un obscur petit employé de bureau du Ministère ?

« Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion, mon petit. Je ne parlerai de cela à personne. Je sais que j'ai la réputation d'une commère, mais j'ai toujours su garder les vrais secrets… Et puis, je vais partir moi aussi. Mes dispositions sont prises. Je pars chez ma sœur ce midi. Elle habite dans un petit village tranquille, en Cornouailles. Son cottage est situé en bord de mer. Je suis triste de quitter ma maison, mais je crains trop une attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Il y a des mouvements bizarres par ici… Et la rumeur dit que Tu-Sais-Qui recrute beaucoup dans l'Allée des Embrumes… Je suis trop vieille maintenant, pour faire face à tout cela…» précise encore Olga, avec un soupir fataliste.

Elle a raison. Voldemort recrute dans les bas-fonds… Nous le savons puisque des caméras et micros ont été installé là-bas et que nous pu voir Carrow et Bertram Yaxley venir faire leur marché en direct… Sans se cacher, sans aucune discrétion…

Et ils remontent lentement vers le Chemin de Traverse…

Je jette un œil sur la Comtoise. Il faut que je parte. Je veux voir Marian, pour ouvrir ce paquet, avant d'aller rejoindre le groupe avec lequel j'effectue la recherche des Cavernes du Diable…

Continuer à me battre et contrer Voldemort ! Venger la mort de mes parents en déjouant ses plans, c'est tout ce qui compte à présent pour mon frère et pour moi.

Je remercie mon hôtesse et elle me raccompagne à la porte où je récupère ma cape. Et, tandis que je m'enroule dedans, elle me fait ses dernières recommandations…

« Prends soin de toi, mon petit. Et de ton frère. Et n'oubliez jamais que vos parents étaient fiers de vous… Ne vous laissez pas atteindre par ce message, Terry, celui qui était sur le mur. La seule chose que vous devez croire à ce propos, c'est que vos parents vous aimaient tous les deux, Marian et toi. Là dessus, les Mangemorts ne se sont pas trompés. Mais sur le reste… Jamais vos parents ne vous auraient reproché de vous battre contre la mauvaise engeance ! Non ! Jamais ! Et c'est bien pour vous faire penser le contraire que ce message a été écrit…Il ne faut pas le croire. C'est le contraire, oui, le contraire qui est vrai… » dit-elle, d'un ton ferme et convaincu, avant de m'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Et je sors dans la fraîcheur du matin, coupant mon micro puis me hâtant de remonter le Chemin de Traverse. Les vitrines commencent à ouvrir leurs paupières de métal et les premiers clients commencent à déambuler dans la rue…

Je m'engouffre rapidement dans le Chaudron Baveur, pour en ressortir aussitôt du côté Moldu et Transplaner vers Poudlard…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Souvenirs…**

**Severus**

J'ôte ma cape de voyage et la pose négligemment sur le bras du fauteuil de mon bureau. Je reviens d'avoir fait un saut dans les montagnes boisées où les Elfes construisent le Village Refuge.

Ils ont déjà bien avancé, réalisant un travail absolument remarquable, sous la houlette de Dobby, qui se révèle être un merveilleux architecte…

Les premières maisonnettes commencent à s'élever, nichées au pied d'une vieille montagne parcourue de petits torrents qui dégringolent joyeusement son flanc et protégées des regards, par les hautes voûtes des branches entrelacées, des arbres séculaires. On y accède par un petit pont de pierres, jeté au-dessus d'une rivière que viennent nourrir les torrents, se prolongeant d'un sentier étroit et tortueux qui réserve d'agréables surprises à chacun de ses tournants : une statue d'albâtre, un buisson en fleur, un banc où lire et se reposer..

Ce sera un havre de douceur, au climat perpétuellement printanier…

Comme au temps où mon père m'y emmenait pour effectuer de longues ballades ou pêcher dans les eaux vives…

Mais c'est l'heure de mon premier cours et je dois laisser là mes souvenirs nostalgiques…

J'entre dans ma classe. Les élèves sont là et cessent de bavarder instantanément.

Septième année… La moitié d'entre eux sont en deuil et je suis heureux qu'il n'y ait parmi eux aucun pro-Voldemort… Au moins puis-je me montrer moins sévère et moins froid…

Je décide de réaliser une Potion de soins. Assez compliquée à réaliser, mais comme ils ne sont pas nombreux, je vais pouvoir veiller sur chaque chaudron d'un œil attentif et rectifier les petites erreurs qui pourraient la gâcher et empêcher d'en faire profiter l'infirmerie…

Et Théodore Nott, qui aura besoin de prendre assez régulièrement cette Potion destinée à réguler le système hépatique…

Fichues séquelles…

Et mes pensées voguent quelques instants vers le Ministère, où le procès de Pansy Parkinson doit débuter dans quelques minutes maintenant…

Pourvu que tout se passe bien pour Draco, Théodore et Ginevra !

L'eau des chaudrons frémit et les premiers ingrédients sont jetés dedans.

Et les minutes passent. Silencieuses et studieuses, chacun penché sur ses ingrédients, les mesurant, les pesants, les coupant, les pilant ou les broyant avant de les jeter ou de les verser délicatement dans son chaudron.

Les Potions frémissent ou bouillonnent doucement tour à tour, les spatules les remuent comme il se doit, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ou l'inverse… Tout se passe bien. La texture, la couleur des Potions sont exactement comme elles doivent être…

Et je me détends…

Quand soudainement, on frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! » ordonne-je, espérant que mon cours n'est pas une nouvelle fois interrompu par un événement regrettable…

C'est Terry Higgs qui entre.

« Excusez-moi de déranger votre cours, Monsieur, mais je dois absolument voir Marian immédiatement » dit-il, en plantant son regard déterminé dans le mien.

Ses yeux bouffis de larmes me font craindre le pire… Quelle mauvaise nouvelle a-t-il encore à annoncer à son frère ? Et qui justifie de ne pas attendre la fin de la classe ?

« Allez dans mon bureau et si vous avez besoin de mon aide, n'hésitez pas… » réponds-je, le plus amical que je puisse être devant les élèves.

J'apprécie ces deux garçons et je serais chagriné qu'il leur arrive encore malheur alors qu'ils ont enterré leurs parents hier seulement…

Je signifie à Marian de laisser le feu allumé sous son chaudron, que je vais prendre le relais pour ne pas gâcher la préparation en cours et les deux jeunes gens se dirigent vers mon bureau.

Les autres élèves, bien qu'ouvertement curieux, se re-concentrent très vite sur leur travail.

OoOoOoO

**Terry**

Marian et moi nous assoyons sur des chaises, face au bureau du professeur Snape.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Terry ? » me demande Marian, la voix étreinte par l'émotion.

« Je suis passé chez la vieille Olga, comme elle me l'a demandé hier. » réponds-je, avant de tout lui raconter de mon entrevue avec la vieille amie de mes parents…

« C'est incroyable… Je ne comprends pas. Tu es sûr qu'elle parlait bien de Papa et Maman ? C'est incroyable. » murmure Marian, tandis que je dégage le fameux paquet des pans larges de ma cape.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Même si, comme toi, j'ai du mal à le croire. »dis-je, tout en cassant le sceau qui garantit la confidentialité du paquet.

Et j'écarte le papier.

Il révèle une lettre qui nous est adressée et un épais volume.

Un volume aux pages blanches…

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Tu crois qu'il faut un mot de passe, pour pouvoir lire ce livre ? Ou annuler un sortilège ? » s'enquiert Marian, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous le saurons peut-être en lisant la lettre… » réponds-je, en décachetant l'enveloppe que je tiens dans ma main tremblante…

Mes Chers Enfants

Ce livre vous appartient désormais.

Un mot de passe révèle son contenu. Nous espérons vous le transmettre

de vive voix samedi, votre mère et moi-même. Mais quoiqu'il advienne,

vous détenez toutes les clés nécessaires pour en faire bon usage.

Faites appel à vos souvenirs et ne nous oubliez jamais.

Nous vous aimons de tout notre cœur.

Baisers

Papa et Maman…

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Est-ce que tu connais ce mot de passe ? Ils ne m'ont rien dit à ce propos…» demande Marian, qui retient ses larmes.

« Cela signifie qu'ils se savaient en danger et craignaient pour leur vie.» murmure-je, en relisant la lettre.

Oui, ils savaient qu'il pouvait leur arriver quelque chose. C'est pour cela, qu'ils ont confié le paquet à la vieille Olga, et c'est ce que suggèrent ces mots : nous espérons, mais quoiqu'il advienne…

« Il faut en parler au professeur Snape. » déclare Marian en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Il faut avant tout réfléchir et trouver le mot de passe, Marian. Sans lui, ce livre ne sert à rien. Or, Papa et Maman tenaient à nous le transmettre et que nous en fassions bon usage. Et ils le cachaient… Pourquoi toutes ces précautions ? Que recèle-t-il de si important ? Nous devons le découvrir. » déclare-je moi-même, d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

Je ne veux pas me défaire de ce livre comme ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit soumis à des Sorts destinés à le forcer à révéler ce qu'il contient, au risque de l'abîmer et d'en perdre le contenu.

Après tout, mes parents étaient des Serpentard et la vieille Olga affirme qu'ils étaient brillants tous les deux… Et je sens, sous mes doigts, que la Magie qui le protège est puissante, déterminée…

Oui, ce livre est bien protégé…

Et je veux que ce soit nous qui trouvions comment l'ouvrir. Pour rendre hommage à nos parents…

Marian soupire et se rassoit à mes côtés. Il prend la lettre de mes mains et la relit à son tour, fronçant les sourcils sur sa concentration. Puis il prend le livre et l'examine sous toutes les coutures. Et soudain, il sursaute.

« J'ai déjà vu ce livre. » murmure-t-il, fermant les yeux, comme pour mieux se souvenir.

Je me tais, le laissant fouiller sa mémoire, scrutant sur son visage les signes révélant qu'il a retrouvé les précieuses images qui nous permettrons peut-être d'accéder aux mystères recelés par le livre qu'il tient entre ses mains.

Il caresse la couverture de cuir lisse et nu de toute inscription, du bout de ses doigts, puis il l'ouvre au hasard et pose sa main à plat sur une page.

« Oui, c'est cela… C'est bien ce livre, j'en suis certain. C'était le 31 août, le jour de mon anniversaire. Quand je me suis levé, Maman me l'a souhaité et elle m'a dit que Papa voulait me parler. Il était dans leur chambre, assis à son bureau. Ce livre était sur le bureau devant lui. Il en caressait la couverture. Il m'a dit d'approcher. Je l'ai fait, à contre cœur. Je redoutais ce moment depuis le début de la semaine. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'annonce que puisque j'étais désormais majeur, je pouvais rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire, puis il a ouvert le livre, posé sa main à plat dessus et il m'a dit… Il m'a dit… » explique-t-il d'une voix douce et émue, hésitant puis s'interrompant soudainement, toujours les yeux fermés, mais fronçant les sourcils, un peu contrarié semble-t-il.

« Que t'a-t-il, Marian ? » m'enquiers-je en murmurant d'un ton patient et encourageant, après quelques secondes…

« Il a parlé de Grand-Père et d'une clé. Attends… Je cherche les mots exacts… Oui, c'est bien cela. Il m'a dit : « Marian, ton Grand-Père disait toujours : la clé du bonheur réside dans le fait d'être bien avec soi-même (1). Souviens-toi toujours de cela mon garçon. »… Il avait un air si sérieux, un regard si profond, que j'en ai frissonné… » répond Marian, tandis que sous ses doigts, des mots apparaissent lentement…

L'écriture de mon père…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Presque une demi-heure que nous sommes ici, à attendre que le procès commence et que nous soyons appelés.

Trois tasses de thé, déjà, que je bois…

Pour me tenir occupé. Pour ne pas céder à la tentation de regarder ma Ginny, qui est si proche de moi. Pour ne pas penser aux questions que l'on va me poser…

Pour ne pas penser à La Folle et ce qu'elle nous a fait…

Ce sera son tour, d'être entravée par des chaînes…

Cela ne me réjouit pourtant pas…

Malgré tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait, je n'arrive pas à me réjouir du sort qui l'attend…

Qu'elle soit enfermée à vie à Azkaban ou à Ste Mangouste, pour moi c'est pareil… Cela ne changera rien à ce qu'elle m'a fait… A ce qu'elle a fait à Draco, à ma Ginny…

Rien ne pourra effacer cela de notre mémoire, pas même le temps…

Ma vie à moi, elle est fichue… Je devrais toujours faire attention à ce que je mange et bois, je devrais prendre régulièrement des Potions, les efforts physiques me seront désormais limités et je ne pourrais surtout jamais plus regarder ma Ginny en face…

Ma seule consolation, c'est de penser que La Folle ne pourra jamais plus faire mal à quelqu'un d'autre… Temps qu'elle est enfermée…

C'est déjà ça… Il faut que je me raccroche à cela…

Et que je témoigne le front haut devant tous ces inconnus avides de scandales et d'histoires sordides…

Ils sont méprisables, ces curieux, qui viennent se repaître du malheur des autres, pour se donner l'illusion que leur vie est plus belle, plus gaie…

Et merde ! Je les emmerde ces cons !

Oui, je les emmerde !

Et les journalistes aussi !

Le Procès De La Honte !

C'était le titre de la Gazette de ce matin… Avec une photo de La Folle dessous… Elle souriait et paraissait presque sympathique pour une fois…

Je le sais, parce que je l'ai vu, quand nous sommes passés à côté du gardien dans l'Atrium tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr que c'est son frère qui a fait publier cet article et qu'une fois de plus, Draco, Ginny et moi sommes fustigés et mis plus bas que terre… Parce que maintenant, dans sa version, je ne suis plus une victime comme sa sœur, mais un complice de Draco et Ginny…

Et selon lui, nous faisons des choses honteuses ensemble, tous les trois et nous serions des adeptes de Voldemort, particulièrement retors et dangereux…

C'est ignoble…

« Je l'ai ! » s'exclame un Auror, en entrant dans la salle d'attente.

Il brandit la Gazette qu'il donne ensuite à son Chef. Ce dernier déplie le journal, jette à peine un œil sur la Une et s'empresse d'aller lire l'article en page intérieure…

« Brave Rita ! » s'exclame-t-il à la fin de sa lecture.

Et il rit…

Moi, je ne trouve pas ça marrant…

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ! » demande la cousine de Draco, en faisant virer ses cheveux au rouge vif.

Pourquoi donc l'a-t-elle demandé ? Moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir…

« Qu'il ne faut pas se fier à la photographie de Pansy Parkinson, parce qu'elle est bien moins sympathique et innocente qu'elle en a l'air. Qu'il est scandaleux de dépenser l'argent public pour un procès qui aurait dû avoir lieu à huis-clos et d'imposer aux victimes de venir témoigner face à leur bourreau quand leur témoignage écrit aurait dû suffire. Et elle recommande aux gens de rester chez eux, de ne pas entrer dans le jeu du frère de Parkinson, de ne pas lui donner l'occasion et le plaisir de salir davantage des victimes innocentes, dans cette farce tout autant burlesque que pitoyable. Qu'il n'y a guère que les partisans de Voldemort pour approuver ce genre de scandale et croire en sa version des faits, qui doit viser à ternir l'image de Ginny, la fille du Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat, dont la famille n'est constituée que de héros de la Bataille d'Halloween, de Draco, le jeune homme non moins héroïque qui a défié Voldemort en personne en allant arracher sa mère de ses geôles et de leur fidèle ami Théodore, un brillant élève de Poudlard et jeune espoir du Monde Sorcier… On peut être certain maintenant, que ses fans vont lui obéir et ne viendront pas… Il ne devrait finalement pas y avoir autant foule à ce procès qu'on le craignait… » répond le Chef des Aurors souriant.

Les cheveux de Tonks passent à une couleur plus douce et elle se tourne vers l'Auror qui a apporté le journal…

« Alors ? » lui demande-t-elle…

« Ben, le Chef a raison. Ça ne se bouscule pas au portillon… A part les familles, les membres de l'Ordre qui sont là pour assurer la sécurité des gosses et les Aurors, il n'y a guère que les quelques curieux habituels… Et puis, en ces temps troublés, personne ne voudrait laisser à penser qu'il approuve Parkinson en venant et laisser croire par-là même, qu'il est partisan du Ténébreux, comme l'insinue Skeeter… Surtout que c'est la même chose à peu près, qui est dite dans le Chicaneur et aussi dans Sorcière Hebdo… Pour une fois, tous les journalistes semblent d'accord… » répond son collègue, les yeux pétillants de joie

« Ouais… Nally a fait du bon travail. C'était une bonne idée cet article. Les relations d'Albus ont bien servi aussi, pour le relayer dans toute la presse … » lâche la cousine de Draco, avec un sourire satisfait…

Tandis que moi, je n'en reviens pas…

Nous n'aurons pas à affronter le regard d'une foule de curieux…

Le Directeur de Poudlard a joué de ses relations pour faire publier un article dans les journaux pour dissuader les curieux de venir !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Chef, tu crois qu'on reste tous quand même ? On pourrait en profiter pour aller se montrer ailleurs, histoire de dissuader les rassemblements douteux dans des lieux publics non moins douteux ? » demande maintenant l'Auror du journal.

Le Chef des Aurors semble réfléchir intensément, durant quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

« Non. On ne sait pas quelle peut-être la réaction de Parkinson à cet article, ni quand le verdict sera prononcé. On reste pour protéger les gosses, comme prévu et… » dit-il finalement, avant d'être interrompu par ma Ginny

« Je vous signale que les « gosses » vous entendent ! Et qu'ils n'apprécient pas d'être appelés ainsi… Draco et Théo seront bientôt Majeurs et moi, je n'ai plus cinq ans non plus ! Alors j'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de me traiter comme une gamine ! » explose-t-elle, l'air infiniment contrariée…

Je l'adore ! Elle vient de dire exactement ce que je pense ! Moi aussi, j'en ai un peu assez de les entendre tous, nous appeler : gosses ou gamin et nous traiter comme tels… Et à voir la tête de Draco, il est tout à fait d'accord aussi…

« Ok, bichette ! Tu as tout à fait raison ! Quand je t'ai connue, tu étais un bébé, mais c'est vrai que tu es une vraie jeune fille maintenant ! » déclare le Chef des Aurors avec un sourire dans les yeux, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son subordonné : « Je disais donc, que nous restons pour protéger ces grands adolescents qui sont presque des adultes et les conduire ensuite en ville pour l'achat des lunettes. Comme prévu ! »

Et je ne peux empêcher mon regard d'errer quelques brefs instants du côté de ma Ginny…

Elle fulmine… Mais elle ne peut pas répliquer quoique ce soit. Le Chef des Aurors a bien joué son coup…

Et elle est tellement belle, que j'en ai le souffle coupé…

Et mon cœur se serre encore une fois…

Je l'aime Ma Ginny et jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre fille comme ça…

Et le froid s'insinue en moi, lentement, insidieusement, toute joie, tout espoir me quitte et des images affreuses assaillent mon cerveau…

C'est horrible… Mon père est là, il est saoul et il me bat… Il rit en avouant qu'il a tué Maman… Et soudain je suis dans les cachots et La Folle me touche le sexe… Et je crache du sang et mes poumons sont en feu… Et Draco est là, lui aussi… Le visage si abîmé que je ne le reconnaîtrais pas si je ne savais pas que c'est lui… Et ma Ginny s'effondre sous l'effet d'un Maléfice…

Et je crie, et je me débats… Non ! Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Pas Ma Ginny non ! Ne la tue pas sale garce !

La tête me tourne, tout devient sombre autour de moi, de plus en plus sombre…

Et puis cela reflue, le froid, les images dans ma tête, la nuit qui m'envahissait… Lentement…

« éo ! Théo ! Prends ça et mange, ça va te faire du bien. C'est du chocolat… Allez, mange… » me presse la cousine de Draco, en me fourrant un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche…

« Qu'est-ce que… » commence-je, avant de m'interrompre en avisant que Draco est complètement effondré, yeux fermés et que Richard s'affère autour de lui pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Ginny est extrêmement pâle elle aussi, sa main tremble quand elle la porte à sa bouche pour croquer dans une tablette de chocolat.

« Les Détraqueurs. Ils viennent d'amener Pansy Parkinson depuis Ste Mangouste avec un des collègues. » déclare Tonks, en me donnant encore du chocolat

« Mais pourquoi se sont-ils arrêtés derrière notre porte ces imbéciles ! » s'exclame Ginny, d'une voix blanche

« Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés, ils n'ont fait que passer. Et c'est normal que votre réaction ait été aussi forte, après ce que vous venez de vivre… Mais ils n'auraient pas dû passer par ici. » répond le Chef des Aurors, visiblement contrarié.

Et il fait signe à celui qui a apporté le journal, de sortir et d'aller voir ce qui se passe.

Quant à moi, je me dis que je comprends que les prisonniers d'Azkaban deviennent fous s'ils ont sans cesse à revivre des moments aussi douloureux…

Mais ce n'est certainement pas les souvenirs de ce qu'ils font à leurs victimes qui doivent les torturer, puisqu'ils y prennent plaisir…

Alors, quels souvenirs torturent La Folle alors que les Détraqueurs sont auprès d'elle ?

Quels sont les souvenirs qui torturaient mon père, quand il était là-bas, à Azkaban, avant que son Maître ne l'en fasse évader ?

OoOoOoO

**Molly**

Voilà, nous y sommes… L'accusée vient d'entrer et les chaînes du siège de bois sur lequel les Aurors la font asseoir s'enroulent autour d'elle, comme celles du mur se sont enroulées autour de Draco et Théodore, pour les entraver, là-bas, dans les cachots perdus de Poudlard…

Je me saisis de la main d'Arthur et devant nous, Bill prend Fleur par les épaules…

A part Ron, qui a été tenu de rester à Poudlard, tous mes fils sont là. Même Charly est revenu du Nord de l'Ecosse ou je ne sais où…

A mes côtés, Narcissa se raidit.

Je sais ce qu'elle pense… Tout comme moi, c'est une mère qui a mal pour son enfant et s'inquiète pour lui…

Ma petite Ginny…

Je me souviens de la joie que j'ai ressentie, quand elle est née…

Une petite fille ! Après six fils, une petite fille !

Si mignonne, avec sa houppette de cheveux roux, ses belles joues roses et son petit nez en trompette. Une petite fille à laquelle j'allais pouvoir transmettre mon savoir de femme…

Ses frères étaient fous de joie, eux aussi. Ils se sont aussitôt montrés attentionnés et jaloux de sa sécurité…

Et Arthur ! Merlin Arthur nageait dans le bonheur ! Il a fêté cette naissance pendant trois jours avec ses amis ! Et il ne cessait d'admirer notre petite merveille, lui aussi…

Elle a grandi depuis. C'est une jeune fille, splendide et fougueuse…

J'ai confiance, elle va retrouver sa santé et s'épanouir à nouveau, devenir une femme, bientôt…

Elle forme un joli couple, avec Théodore.

J'aime beaucoup ce garçon. Mais je m'inquiète pour lui… Il se replie sur lui-même, a perdu la joie de vivre qui commençait à l'habiter depuis qu'il s'est rebellé…

Et les rares fois où il regarde Ginny, maintenant, il y a tellement de tristesse dans son regard !

Surtout depuis qu'il a été interrogé par les Aurors…

Oui, surtout depuis ce moment…

Il faudra que j'en parle avec Arthur. Il saura quoi faire… Il a toujours su parler à nos fils, trouver les mots pour atténuer leurs peines et chagrins de petits garçons… De jeunes hommes, maintenant… Bill aussi est doué pour cela. Il fera un merveilleux père…

Oui, je vais leur en parler à tous les deux…

Car s'il est bien normal que Théodore, comme Ginny et Draco, soit perturbé par les terribles choses que cette petite garce leur a fait subir dans les Cachots, il n'est pas normal qu'il tienne Ginny à l'écart, quand on connaît les sentiments qu'il nourrit à son égard et les attentions qu'il avait pour elle avant cela…

Ron me l'a bien dit. Théodore était gentil, prévenant et galant avec Ginny avant tous ces évènements horribles… Et il riait, il était gai…

Le pauvre garçon n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même maintenant…

Nous devons l'aider à surmonter tout cela. A retrouver sa combativité et sa joie de vivre… A faire de ce qu'il a vécu, une force et non une faiblesse…

Il ne faut pas qu'il laisse cette petite garce lui gâcher la vie !

Oh ! Si je pouvais !

Si je pouvais, je lui ferais subir mille morts toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres !

Et elle est là, regardant autour d'elle d'un air dégagé, décontractée, même. C'est simple, on croirait qu'elle est ici pour assister à un spectacle et non pour son procès !

Et son frère, qui se pavane avec la sœur de Ramaya à son bras ! Toutes ces horreurs dont il accuse Ginny, Draco et Théodore dans ses déclarations aux journalistes et à qui veut l'entendre !

Et regardez-moi ce coup d'œil qu'il nous jette ! Non mais ! Il se croit où celui-là ! Et il nous prend pour qui ! Qu'il continue comme cela et je lui arrache les yeux !

En tout cas, il ne fera pas de mal à mon bébé ! Ça je le jure !

Qu'il essaye et il verra de quel bois je me chauffe !

Percy arrive. Il installe ses parchemins, son encre et sa plume sur son pupitre, avant de relever la tête et de nous faire un signe discret.

Il se redresse, bombe le torse en prenant une grande inspiration…

Voilà… Il vient d'annoncer la Cour et les représentants du Magenmagot et du Ministère entrent…

Le procès va commencer…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Il faudra que je présente mes excuses à Harry, maintenant que je viens, à mon tour, de m'évanouir au passage des Détraqueurs…

Je comprends désormais ce qu'il a vécu et ressenti, quand ils se sont arrêtés devant lui dans le Poudlard Express il y a quelques années.

Ce n'est pas que ma première expérience avec les Détraqueurs ait été une partie de plaisir. Non, je me souviens que cela n'avait rien eu de joyeux, bien au contraire. Mais ils n'étaient pas passés aussi près de moi qu'ils l'ont fait aujourd'hui et leur effet était donc moindre…

A l'époque, je me suis dit que Harry était une petite nature, pour avoir perdu connaissance, quand moi j'avais plutôt pas mal géré leur effet…

Je ne dirais plus cela aujourd'hui…

Oh ! Non ! Bien au contraire !

C'était vraiment horrible…

Et je comprends Harry, maintenant. Oui, je le comprends…

Putain ! Il va vraiment falloir que je mette le paquet pour trouver un super souvenir qui me permettra de produire un Patronus assez puissant pour repousser ces saletés de Créatures la prochaine fois que j'en rencontre !

Heureusement qu'ils ne vont pas rester dans la Salle d'Audience pendant le procès. Jamais je n'aurais pu y entrer et témoigner sinon…

Je croque encore une fois dans une tablette de chocolat…

Ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure maintenant qu'ils sont passés… L'acte d'accusation doit avoir été lu, non ? Je me demande ce qu'ils attendent pour nous faire appeler…

Qui, de Théo ou de moi-même sera le premier ? Ginny, elle, devrait logiquement passer la dernière…

Mais bon… S'ils procèdent comme avec un interrogatoire des Aurors, ce n'est pas dit qu'ils aillent dans l'ordre chronologique…

Je croise le regard de Théo.

Il est dans le même état que moi. Tendu, nerveux, anxieux, malheureux…

On a de quoi l'être…

Et pas seulement à cause de ce que nous avons subi…

C'est aussi parce que nous avons tous les deux dans notre cœur un amour que nous n'arrivons pas ou ne pouvons pas exprimer…

Théo le pourrait. Je me demande ce qu'il attend pour le faire…

Mais moi, avec Annabelle…

Elle a repris connaissance Annabelle…

Elle avait plusieurs fractures et blessures assez sérieuses, mais rien qui mette sa vie en danger dans l'immédiat, quand elle a été mise dans la caisse pour être envoyée à Megan…

Lucius devait penser qu'elle mourrait de froid durant le voyage…

Elle n'a pas été violée non plus… Sans doute parce qu'elle est tombée en état de choc avant et que cela n'aurait rien eu d'amusant pour ses bourreaux de violer une poupée de chiffon complètement a-réactive…

Ou alors ils n'avaient plus le temps de le faire…

Ça n'empêche que ma pauvre Annabelle a subi un véritable calvaire… Et qu'elle a vu ses parents se faire tuer et décapiter sous ses yeux…

Elle fait des cauchemars atroces dès qu'elle s'endort… et le jour, elle reste repliée sur elle-même, sans parler à quiconque… Pas même à Megan…

Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider…

Alors j'étouffe d'amour pour elle…

« La cour vient d'arriver. Le procès commence. » annonce un Auror en passant la tête par la porte qu'il vient d'entrebâiller…

Et ça me file un frisson horrible dans le dos.

Cette fois ça y est… Je vais bientôt devoir croiser le regard de Parkinson…

OoOoOoO

(1) Inspiré de Bernard Le Bovier De Fontenelle (1657 –1757) – Citation exacte : « Le plus grand secret pour le bonheur, c'est d'être bien avec soi »

OoOoOoO

...

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	38. Procès et Révélations 2

Disclaimer : Ch chapitre 1

...

Mistycal est toujours ma super bêta !

...

...

**Procès Et Révélations 2/2**

**Acte 3 : Accusations**

**Narcissa**

A la demande de Madame Bones, Perceval Weasley effectue la lecture de l'acte d'accusations…

Et un long frisson glacé remonte de ma colonne vertébrale quand il est décrit tout ce que Draco et Théodore ont souffert et qu'ils ont été dénudés, touchés, comparés comme de la marchandise à l'étal….

A part la famille Weasley et moi-même, les Membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors et, bien sûr, la famille Parkinson, ils sont à peine une trentaine de curieux, à avoir fait le déplacement, dont quelques journalistes… C'est vraiment peu, en comparaison de ce à quoi nous pouvions nous attendre, mais c'est déjà bien trop à mon goût…

« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à propos de tout cela, Mademoiselle Parkinson ? » demande Amélia Bones, en fixant l'accusée du regard.

« Non ! Je n'ai rien à dire ! » claironne la prévenue, d'une voix presque joyeuse.

Cette fille est vraiment folle, me dis-je, pour être aussi décontractée alors qu'elle se trouve sur le siège des accusés, entravée par de lourdes chaînes.

« En êtes-vous certaine, Mademoiselle ? » insiste la Présidente du tribunal, en raffermissant sa voix et son regard.

« Oui ! Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je dise quelque chose ? Je ne dois rien dire, n'est-ce pas Edmond ! Je dois seulement répondre aux questions si c'est toi qui me les poses, c'est ça ? » s'enquiert à son tour l'accusée, en se tournant brusquement vers son frère..

Aussitôt, les chaînes se resserrent autour d'elle et elle grimace et gigote, avant de regarder Edmond Parkinson.

« Fais quelque chose ! Ça fait mal ! » s'écrie-t-elle, presque larmoyante.

« C'est scandaleux ! Vous torturez ma sœur ! Enlevez-lui ses chaînes ! » ordonne aussitôt ce dernier, en direction de la Cour

« C'est la procédure, Monsieur Parkinson, quand de dangereux prévenus sont jugés ! Votre sœur a été informée de cette procédure et qu'elle ne doit pas bouger ! Si elle cesse de gigoter, les chaînes se desserreront d'elles-mêmes ! » répond Amelia Bones, qui ne se laisse pas impressionner par le ton impérieux de son vis-à-vis.

« Ma sœur n'a rien de dangereux ! C'est elle la victime ! Tout ceci est un complot honteux ! » s'exclame encore Edmond Parkinson en se tournant vers le public.

Un public qui ne réagit cependant pas comme il l'attendait… Un public qui se tait… Les seuls remous proviennent du côté de sa famille : sa mère, un cousin, son amie

Et visiblement, cela le contrarie fortement…

Il devait compter sur quelques-unes de ses connaissances, pour appuyer ses déclarations. Mais apparemment, aucune n'a fait le déplacement ou n'ose se manifester… Un effet des articles dans les journaux, sans doute…

« Cela suffit, Monsieur Parkinson ! Vous prendrez la parole lorsque ce sera votre tour ! Pour l'heure, ce n'est le cas ! C'est votre sœur que nous interrogeons ! » assène Amelia Bones, d'un ton ferme et définitif, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la fille Parkinson, qui a cessé de se débattre.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson, nous venons de faire lecture de l'acte des accusations portées contre vous. Êtes-vous d'accord avec ce qui a été dit ? Maintenez-vous les aveux que vous avez effectués lors de votre interrogatoire ou souhaitez-vous vous rétracter ? » demande la Présidente, d'un ton insistant.

« Je ne sais pas ! Que faut-il que je dise, Edmond ? J'ai oublié ! » répond la fille, en regardant de nouveau vers son frère.

« Ces aveux t'ont été extorqués, Pansy ! On t'a jeté un Sortilège de Confusion pour te faire dire n'importe quoi ! Cela se voit, non ! Ma sœur est totalement confuse et dit n'importe quoi depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici ! » aboie Parkinson, avec un regard mauvais.

« Cela suffit, Monsieur Parkinson ! Je vous le dis pour la dernière fois, vous n'avez pas à intervenir aussi longtemps que je ne vous donne pas la parole ! Qu'il soit noté que vous êtes prévenu que vous serez expulsé purement et simplement de la Salle d'Audience si vous vous manifestez encore sans y avoir été invité ! » ordonne Amelia Bones, avant de poursuivre, en direction de sa sœur : « Quant à vous, Mademoiselle Parkinson, pour la dernière fois, avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ! Êtes-vous ou non d'accord avec l'acte d'accusations ! »

« Ah ! Oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ce que je dois répondre ! C'est comme dit mon frère ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! D'abord, c'est Mon Draco qui a été vilain ! Il a dit que j'étais laide et qu'il ne voulait pas m'épouser ! Lui et Théodore Nott préfèrent baiser la Traîtresse Weasley et la Sang de Bourbe ! » répond l'accusée, d'un air parfaitement convaincu, avant d'adresser un grand sourire aux membres du Magenmagot…

Merlin ! Cette fille est complètement folle ! Et il est clair que son frère lui a donné des instructions pour qu'elle se rétracte dans ses aveux…

« Vous vous rétractez donc, Mademoiselle Parkinson ! Vous ne reconnaissez plus avoir torturé Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott, ni avoir tenté de les tuer, ainsi que Mademoiselle Weasley ! C'est bien cela ? » s'enquiert Madame Bones, quelque peu agacée.

« C'est ça ! Comme dit Edmond c'est moi, la victime ! La Weasley m'a blessée avec un couteau ! C'est une vilaine fille qui fricote avec tous les garçons ! » répond la prévenue, en s'assurant d'un coup d'œil vers son frère, qu'elle a répondu comme il fallait.

Edmond Parkinson lui adresse un bref signe de tête positif, tandis que je ne puis empêcher mon regard de couler vers sa mère, assise à ses côtés…

Et je reçois un choc dans la poitrine. Car elle-même me darde d'un regard si mauvais, si enragé, qu'il me tuerait net si ses yeux étaient des poignards…

Severus avait raison. Les Parkinson représentent un sérieux danger… Et pas seulement la jeune fille, assise en ce moment même sur le fauteuil des accusés, pas seulement son frère, qui se fait son défenseur, ni seulement le père qui se trouve actuellement à Azkaban, mais aussi la mère…

Je remercie Merlin d'avoir commencé un entraînement sérieux avec l'Ordre du Phénix, car si un jour je me trouve face à face avec cette femme, il ne fait nul doute que j'aurais besoin de défendre ma vie…

« Bien ! Puisqu'il en est ainsi, nous allons faire appel aux témoins de l'affaire ! Nous commencerons par Mademoiselle Weasley ! Qu'un Auror aille la chercher, je vous prie ! » annonce Madame Bones, d'une voix forte et claire qui me fait sursauter.

Et à mes côtés, je sens Molly se raidir. Je la comprends tout à fait…

Ce sera une telle épreuve encore, pour nos enfants, d'avoir à croiser le regard de leur tortionnaire et de répondre aux questions et accusations de son frère…

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Un peu plus d'une heure, maintenant, que nous attendons dans cette pièce.

Je commence à me sentir nerveuse… Je vais devoir mentir si on me demande ce que je fabriquais avec un couteau sur moi … Et je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Cette question, on va me la poser, c'est sûr…

Je n'aime pas ça…

« Dawlish, Imperium. Je ne comprends pas qu'il s'en soit pas défait. Ginny, c'est le moment, t'es appelée à témoigner… » annonce rapidement Maugrey, en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

« Mmmm… Le Sort de Confusion. J'y suis allée un peu fort au printemps dernier, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il en subit encore parfois les effets. C'est sans doute pour cela que l'Imperium a marché. L'intention était sans doute de déstabiliser les témoins, avant même qu'ils soient appelés… On reverra ça plus tard. Allez bichette, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'accompagne. Fol Œil, dit à Edna de me relayer ici et que Dawlish reparte à la base, si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! » répond Kingsley, en m'offrant son bras pour que je m'y appuie.

Je déteste quand il m'appelle « bichette » !

Mais cela me rassure, qu'il m'accompagne. Je suis encore vacillante sur mes jambes parfois. Ce n'est pas facile, de garder l'équilibre, quand on ne sent pas le sol sous ses pieds…

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure…

Draco me fait un signe de tête, pour m'encourager. Et, quand je me tourne vers lui, Théo lève les yeux vers moi et ça me chamboule le cœur davantage encore… Il pince les lèvres puis il me fait un signe de tête, lui aussi… Et je me sens plus forte.

Il est avec moi…

Alors je me redresse bien droite, la tête haute et j'avance, au bras de King…

Il n'y a pas grand monde, quand nous pénétrons dans la Salle d'Audience et cela achève de me soulager. Papa, Maman, Bill, Fred, Georges et Charly sont là et ils m'adressent des petits signes d'encouragement. Fleur aussi. Et ça me touche, qu'elle soit là, pour me soutenir…

C'est que je lui ai dit quelques vacheries, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue…

Il faudra que je m'en excuse auprès d'elle…

Parkinson est là, sur le siège en bois, entortillée dans les chaînes. Elle me regarde d'un œil mauvais que je lui retourne…

Si elle croit m'impressionner la garce, elle se goure ! Après tout, je lui ai flanqué une sacré rouste une fois et je suis bien prête à le refaire s'il le faut !

Et elle peut bien penser ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas elle qui a gagné, l'autre jour, même si j'ai failli mourir. C'est moi ! Oh ! Oui ! C'est moi ! Je l'ai empêchée de mener son projet à bien ! Draco et Théo sont en vie ! Grâce à moi !

Kingsley me laisse devant la barre des témoins et je m'y agrippe, pour être sûre de ne pas flancher et vaciller si je m'énerve.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande la tante de Susan.

Elle est impressionnante ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que Susan avait une tante avec un tel tempérament ! Mais c'est aussi une bonne copine de Papa… Ou tout au moins, je sais qu'ils s'apprécient mutuellement. Alors je ne me laisse pas impressionner.

« Oui, Madame ! » réponds-je, clairement et fermement.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, racontez-nous votre version des faits, je vous prie ! Et les conséquences qui en résultent pour vous ! » m'ordonne-t-elle, tandis que Percy me fait un petit clin d'œil avant de se pencher à nouveau vers son pupitre, pour prendre note sur ses parchemins.

Et je raconte tout ce qui est arrivé, depuis le moment où Harry, Ron et Blaise sont venus chercher le professeur Snape dans la salle de classe. Omettant, bien sûr, la raison réelle pour laquelle mon prof m'a retenue…

« Tout me semble très clair ! D'autant que les professeurs Flitwick et Snape ont confirmé que vous étiez bien en cours cet après-midi là. Ce que certifie également le Registre Magique des présences de Poudlard ! Tout comme celui-ci atteste par ailleurs, que Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott étaient absents des cours du professeur Babbling. Nous avons aussi le témoignage de Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que de Mademoiselle Bulstrode, qui affirment que Messieurs Nott et Malfoy ont quitté leur salle commune aux environs de 13H25. Il était 16H05 à peu près, quand vous avez quitté la salle de classe du professeur Snape. Vous déclarez, et c'est en concordance avec les résultats de l'enquête, qu'il vous a fallu 7 ou 8 minutes pour trouver vos camarades. Vous avez été découverte mourante, dans les Cachots à environ 17H20. Vous n'auriez pas eu le temps matériel de blesser Mademoiselle Parkinson, de torturer l'un ou l'autre de vos camarades, comme ils l'ont été, puis de vous lancer à vous-même un Maléfice de Magie Noire qui agit très progressivement, contrairement à ce que la défense insinue dans ses déclarations aux journalistes. En revanche, Mademoiselle Parkinson disposait, elle, de tout le temps nécessaire ! Quant à moi, mon opinion est faite ! Cependant, la défense étant en droit de vous interroger, Monsieur Parkinson, la parole est à vous. Vous pouvez interroger le témoin ! » déclare Madame Bones, en se tournant vers le frère de Parkinson d'un air pincé.

Et moi, je me prépare à devoir répondre à des questions ineptes et avoir à me défendre d'accusations plus ineptes encore… Et je bous intérieurement… Mais il ne faut pas que je me fâche. Cela ferait mauvais effet. Alors je respire un grand coup, je prends mon air le plus angélique et je lève des yeux innocents vers la défense…

Et le public par la même occasion.

Les curieux ne sont pas nombreux, mais autant leur offrir le meilleur de moi-même. Après tout, il y a sans doute des journalistes, parmi eux, qui vont tout rapporter dans les journaux demain…

Et puis, je suis l'innocente victime, que diable !

« Le temps. Parlons de cela justement ! Le temps ! Toute l'accusation est fondée sur cette affirmation ! Mademoiselle Weasley n'aurait pas eu le temps de perpétrer son forfait, mais ma sœur, oui ! Mais le temps est parfois quelque chose de relatif, Mesdames et Messieurs du Magenmagot ! Mademoiselle Weasley, savez-vous ce qu'est un Retourneur de Temps ? » s'exclame Parkinson avec grandiloquence et en faisant des effets de manches.

Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas… Zut alors ! Ce connard va essayer de m'avoir sur cette question, c'est sûr… Mais je ne peux pas mentir sur ce point… S'il le sort, c'est qu'il a un As dans sa manche…

Rester sobre dans ses réponses… C'est la leçon que Papa m'a faite ce matin avant de partir… Et il a toujours été de bon conseil, Papa…

« Oui, je sais ce que c'est. » réponds-je, avec netteté.

« Est-il vrai, Mademoiselle Weasley, que vous avez déjà vu, un Retourneur de Temps ? » demande Parkinson, en souriant dans ses moustaches…

Oh ! Ça sent l'entourloupe, là ! Il a vraiment un As dans sa manche… Un As bidon et foireux sûrement mais un As quand même… De quoi semer le doute dans les esprits…

« C'est exact. » réponds-je, en songeant à celui qu'Hermione m'a montré en toute confidentialité à la fin de ma deuxième année…

« Oui, vous en avez vu. Et c'était au Ministère, en juin dernier, n'est-ce pas ! Quand vous avez pénétré en toute illégalité dans le Département des Mystères avec Monsieur Potter, votre frère Ronald Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger, Mademoiselle Lovegood et Monsieur Longdubat ! Vous en avez même vu plusieurs et quelques-uns d'entre eux ont été détruits ! Tellement réduits en miette, qu'il a été impossible de certifier s'il y en avait trois ou quatre… » déclare-t-il, avec un air très satisfait.

Oh ! Je le vois venir ! Il va m'accuser d'en avoir voler un ! Moi qui ne songeais même pas à ces Retourneurs de Temps là !

« C'est exact ! » réponds-je néanmoins, en sentant la moutarde me monter sérieusement au nez.

« Et voilà ! Mademoiselle Weasley vient d'avouer un acte illégal et par-là même, qu'elle n'est pas aussi blanche et sans tâche qu'elle voudrait le faire croire ! Et j'affirme qu'elle a très bien pu subtiliser un Retourneur de Temps lors de cette escapade illégale ! Et s'en servir pour couvrir son forfait dans les Cachots de Poudlard ! » s'exclame Parkinson, l'air triomphant, tandis que sa sœur glousse.

Je la hais, celle-là ! Et je vais lui faire ravaler ses gloussements ! Et la morgue de son frère par la même occasion ! Foi de Ginny Weasley !

Et je monte aussi sec sur mes ergots !

« Et vous croyez que j'aurais été assez sotte, si j'avais eu un Retourneur de Temps à ma disposition, pour ne pas m'en servir de façon plus efficace ? Comme par exemple, de retourner en arrière pour neutraliser votre sœur avant que, soi-disant, elle ne vienne me déranger dans des activités douteuses, selon vos propos ? Par ailleurs, me serais-je mise en danger, au point d'être mourante quand on m'a retrouvée, en me lançant à moi-même un Maléfice qui est une spécialité de **votre** famille, selon les rapports officiels qui ont été publiés dans les journaux la semaine dernière, à la suite du procès de votre père ! » m'exclame-je, maîtrisant à grand peine ma colère, pour garder un ton ferme, mais convenable…

Le frère de Parkinson commence par pâlir, puis il rougit de colère et s'avance vers moi, d'un air terriblement menaçant. Mais je suis tellement en colère moi aussi, que je ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Qu'il y vienne, le sale porc, je vais le recevoir !

En tout cas, je pourrais remercier Hermione pour avoir commenté tous les articles qu'elle a lus pendant son tour de garde auprès de nous… Moi qui trouvais ça un peu barbant, je reconnais maintenant que ses petites remarques au sujet de ces fameux rapports officiels viennent de bien me servir…

« Espèce de… » commence Parkinson, en faisant mine de sortir sa baguette…

Aussitôt, je vois du coin de l'œil les Aurors et mes frères sortir la leur et la pointer sur lui. Y compris Percy.

« Monsieur Parkinson ! Que croyez-vous faire ! « l'interrompt Madame Bones, en se levant de son siège.

Parkinson remise sa main hors de sa manche et recule d'un pas.

« Mais rien ! Je comptais juste poser la question suivante, Madame la Présidente. » se défend-il, mentant effrontément, en levant ses mains désarmées

« Soit ! Je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute ! Mais ne cherchez plus à intimider le témoin en vous avançant ainsi vers lui de façon menaçante ! » s'exclame Madame Bones, avec un fort air de doute sur le visage, avant de se rasseoir.

Intimider le témoin ? Je ne me suis guère sentie intimidée… Mais je ne vais certainement pas démentir.

Et puis, leur tête, à sa sœur et lui valent le coup d'œil… Je leur en ai fichu un coup, avec ma réponse… D'ailleurs, là-bas derrière, Papa me fait un petit signe de tête. Il a l'air satisfait. Les jumeaux, eux, lèvent carrément leurs pouces en l'air, pour me signifier que j'ai très bien répondu…

Et je me sens en confiance… Ce salopard ne m'aura sur aucune de ses questions !

« Il est de notoriété publique, que Mademoiselle Weasley nourrissaient des sentiments haineux à l'encontre de ma sœur et rêvait, je cite, « de lui refaire le portrait » … Des témoins dignes de foi, de ma connaissance, sont prêts à venir en attester devant la Cour. Je vous donnerai les noms si cela s'avère utile, Madame la Présidente. » déclare Parkinson qui a vite retrouvé son calme et essaye d'amadouer Madame Bones avec des effets de séducteur.

Des témoins dignes de foi ! Et d'où il les sortirait, je vous le demande un peu ! Parce que s'il parle de Brandburgy et sa clique d'Ânes Bâtés, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient dignes de foi ceux là ! Un ramassis de menteurs, oui !

Même si, en l'occurrence, il ne s'agit pas d'un mensonge et que je rêvais effectivement de lui casser la figure, à Pansy Parkinson !

« Nous verrons cela plus tard, Monsieur Parkinson ! Où voulez-vous en venir ? » répond Madame Bones, visiblement agacée par les manières du défenseur…

« Je veux en venir, Madame la Présidente, aux questions qui concernent le couteau de Mademoiselle Weasley… En effet, pourquoi Mademoiselle Weasley avait-elle un couteau comme celui-ci ? » dit-il, en prenant mon couteau sur la table des pièces à conviction, pour le brandir aux yeux de tous, avant de poursuivre avec son manège : « Pour venir dans les Cachots, qui plus est ? N'avait-elle pas l'intention de s'en servir pour agresser Pansy à la faveur de l'ombre des Cachots, justement ? Elle qui rêvait de lui faire du mal ! N'est-ce pas cela, Mademoiselle Weasley ? C'était bien là votre projet, quand vous vous êtes armée de votre couteau ! Un couteau de chasse ! »

Et voilà ! La question embarrassante ! Heureusement que nous avons eu le temps d'y réfléchir !

« Je me sers de ce couteau, pendant les cours du professeur Hagrid ! On a besoin de matériel solide, quand on est en classe avec lui. Or, c'était le cas, ce matin là. J'ai seulement oublié de le remiser dans ma malle à l'heure du déjeuner. Quand je m'en suis aperçu, il était trop tard. J'aurais été en retard pour la classe de Potions… Et je ne le voulais surtout pas ! Personne ne veut être en retard pour la classe du professeur Snape ! » réponds-je avec aplomb, sachant que la réputation du professeur Snape est telle, que tout le monde croira volontiers que la crainte d'être en retard pour son cours, m'a fait renoncer à retourner dans mon dortoir qui se trouve à l'opposé des Cachots

« Vous avez réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle Weasley ? » fait remarquer Parkinson, d'une voix doucereuse et dangereuse.

« Toujours, quand il s'agit de la vérité ! » réponds-je avec fermeté, sans ciller sous son regard perçant.

Et sans mentir… Car après tout, la réponse à sa question précédente, n'était pas de mon fait. C'est le professeur Snape qui me l'a soufflée lui-même…

« Eh bien voyons dans ce cas, ce que vous avez à répondre à ma question suivante… Est-il exacte, Mademoiselle Weasley, que vous avez déjà été possédée par le S… Vous-Savez-Qui ? » poursuit-il avec une lueur de triomphe dans le regard…

Oh ! La vache ! Il va se servir de cette vieille histoire contre moi ! Mais je l'aurais encore une fois, ce fils de… Mangemort et sans doute Mangemort lui-même !

« Non. Je n'ai pas été possédée par Voldemort ! » réponds-je, en notant avec satisfaction son tressaillement et sa pâleur soudaine quand je prononce le nom de son Maître. « J'ai été possédée par un souvenir que Voldemort avait laissé de lui dans un journal intime, vierge de toute écriture. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de son journal ! Mais c'est une chose qui ne se reproduira jamais. Parce qu'on ne me la fait pas deux fois à moi ! Et que j'ai appris à me défendre de ce genre de chose depuis ! Alors si vous voulez insinuer que j'ai fomenté tout un complot contre votre sœur, parce que j'étais possédée, volontairement ou non, par Voldemort, c'est raté ! D'ailleurs, si tel avait été le cas, les Aurors qui m'ont interrogée s'en seraient rendu compte. Parce qu'il y aurait eu des blancs dans mon emploi du temps que je n'aurais pas pu expliquer ! Or, ce n'est pas le cas ! Alors, à moins, naturellement que vous ne vouliez insinuer que les Aurors du Ministère sont complices aussi dans le soi-disant complot qui viserait votre sœur, il vous faudra trouver autre chose pour mettre en doute ma probité ! »

Et voilà ! J'ai remis deux fois le couvert avec « Voldemort » ! Et Parkinson en place par la même occasion !

Car, à moins, comme je le lui ai signifié, de mettre en doute l'honnêteté des Aurors, ce qui serait fort mal vu, il ne peut plus se servir de son idée foireuse !

Je l'avais dit, que je l'aurais !

« Tout cela n'a pas de sens ! Monsieur Parkinson, aucune de vos questions n'a pu fissurer le témoignage de Mademoiselle Weasley ! Et sa probité ne peut effectivement pas être mise en doute ! Toutes ses réponses sont parfaitement cohérentes ! Alors, ou vous avez vraiment une question qui vaille la peine d'être posée ou je vous recommande vivement de laisser partir le témoin ! » le somme Madame Bones, l'air assez mécontente.

Parkinson me fusille des yeux.

« Oui. C'est ça. Qu'elle s'en aille, j'en ai fini avec elle » grogne-t-il, avant d'ajouter tout bas, comme pour lui-même : « Pour l'instant… »

Et il y a tant de menaces dans son ton, que je me sens réellement menacée…

J'ai intérêt à surveiller mes arrières…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

La fin de ma première classe vient de sonner. Et Marian Higgs n'est toujours pas revenu.

Pendant que ses camarades rangent leurs affaires, après avoir déposé leurs fioles sur le coin de leur table pour que je la ramasse en même temps que leur devoir, et transféré le reste de leurs Potions dans les flacons destinés à l'infirmerie, j'entrebâille la porte de mon bureau pour jeter un œil sur ce qu'il s'y passe.

Marian et Terry sont penchés sur un épais volume, lisant de concert. Ils sont tellement concentrés, qu'ils ne me voient même pas… Alors je referme la porte, pour préserver leur tranquillité…

Tout se passe bien. Je suis rassuré…

Je griffonne hâtivement un mot sur un morceau de parchemin.

« Monsieur Stanley, veuillez donner ceci au professeur Flitwick, s'il vous plait. C'est un mot d'excuse. Monsieur Higgs ne se présentera pas à son cours. » dis-je, en tendant mon billet au Préfet de Septième année.

Celui-ci le prend et fait quelques pas vers la porte, avant d'hésiter et de revenir vers moi.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur ? » demande-t-il, en faisant un signe de tête pour désigner la porte de mon bureau.

« Oui, tout va bien. » réponds-je, avant d'ajouter, avec douceur : « Et vous, Benjamin ? Comment allez-vous ? »

Benjamin détourne son regard et souffle :

« Ça va… Ça ira…»

Il est pâle et défait… Et, même s'il s'applique avec sérieux dans tout ce qu'il fait, je sais qu'il est très préoccupé… Qu'il se sent coupable…

« Benjamin… » amorce-je, mais il lève une main pour m'interrompre et se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

« Je sais… Je ne dois pas me sentir responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Philip. Tout le monde me le dit. Même mon père et ma mère… Selon eux, il attendait que ma belle-sœur ait accouché pour s'engager dans la lutte, lui aussi. Il ne l'a pas fait avant parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète alors qu'elle était enceinte… Elle a mis au monde un petit garçon hier… Je l'ai su, au courrier de ce matin… Ça ne va pas remplacer mon frère, mais au moins, cela va mettre un peu de vie dans la maison et distraire tout le monde. » explique-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

Que répondre à cela ?

Rien, il n'y a rien à répondre. Alors je me contente de lui presser l'épaule, en un geste de réconfort et d'amitié…

« Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Benjamin, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. » lui propose-je, en toute sincérité.

« Vous pouvez faire quelque chose. » me répond-il aussitôt, en plantant son regard dans le mien, avant d'ajouter : « Vous pouvez continuer à m'entraîner, m'apprendre à me battre, pour que je puisse défendre les miens. Même seul, contre plusieurs adversaires. »

Et il a l'air tellement convaincu, tellement déterminé, que j'en suis bouleversé.

« Je vais le faire, Benjamin ! Dès ce soir… Rendez-vous en Salle d'Entraînement, à 23H00. » réponds-je, me faisant une note mentale, pour annoncer à Nally que j'aurais besoin de ses services…

Car j'ai bien l'intention qu'elle nous emmène dans le Temps Ralenti pour mettre ce projet à exécution.

Nally ne sera pas enchantée, c'était notre seul soir de repos de toute la semaine et nous avions des projets pour en profiter un peu…

« Merci, Monsieur. J'y serais ! » affirme Benjamin, avant de sortir de la classe cette fois.

Et aussitôt son départ, les élèves suivants entrent. Les Sixième année, dont j'ai changé l'heure de cours, pour être totalement libre cet après-midi et aller au QG où, en raison du procès, il manque du monde pour surveiller les écrans de contrôle du Manoir…

Harry entre le premier et me glisse discrètement le journal que je n'ai pu lire ce matin, puisque je suis parti immédiatement après avoir accompagné les gamins jusqu'au pied de l'escalier tournant du bureau d'Albus.

Et au petit sourire satisfait qu'il affiche, je sais que les nouvelles sont bonnes…

Tant mieux.

Car cela signifie que l'épreuve du procès de Parkinson sera moins rude pour Draco, Ginevra et Théodore…

Du moins, je l'espère… Parce qu'avec un type vicieux comme Parkinson en position de défenseur de sa sœur, il faut s'attendre à toutes les bassesses…

OoOoOoO

**Théodore**

C'est long… Je me demande ce qui peut prendre autant de temps.

Le témoignage de Ma Ginny ne devrait pas être aussi long… A moins qu'elle ne se fasse sérieusement asticoter par le salopard de frère de La Folle…

Si c'est le cas, je jure qu'il ne l'emportera pas au Paradis !

« Théodore ! C'est à toi mon gars ! » aboie Maugrey Fol Œil en ouvrant la porte.

J'étais tellement centré sur mes pensées, que je ne l'ai pas entendu venir.

Je me lève et, après avoir serré la main que me tend Draco, je suis le vieil Auror dans le couloir.

« Parkinson, c'est une sale pourriture. Vicieux et teigneux. Il va essayer de te mouiller jusqu'au cou et de jeter le doute sur toi, avec des remarques mauvaises et des questions tordues. Il va essayer de t'intimider aussi. Alors te laisse pas désarçonner p'tit gars. Le laisse pas t'impressionner et réponds-lui du tac au tac ! Et tout ira bien. » m'explique vivement Fol Œil, en claudiquant vers la Salle d'Audience.

« Ginny… » commence-je, avant d'être interrompu.

« Elle s'est débrouillée comme un Chef et lui a claqué son clapet à chaque question ! Elle l'a foutu en rogne et il s'est avancé sur elle pour la menacer, mais elle a pas cillé ni bougé d'un poil ! Une vraie Reine ! Ouais ! Courageuse comme tout ! » explique le vieil Auror, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la Salle d'Audience et de me désigner la barre des témoins.

J'ai les jambes tremblantes…

Ne pas regarder du côté de La Folle, ni du côté du public.

Rester fixé sur Madame Bones, la Présidente du Magenmagot…

J'arrive à la barre et je prends appui sur elle. C'est la première fois que je marche autant depuis que je suis à l'infirmerie et je suis épuisé.

« Voulez-vous un siège, jeune homme ? » me demande la Présidente, avec une sollicitude sincère.

« Cela ira, Madame, Je vous remercie. » réponds-je, en redressant le dos et la tête.

Je ne veux pas paraître diminué, même si je le suis.

« Très bien. Mais si vous aviez besoin de vous asseoir ultérieurement, n'hésitez pas à en faire la demande. » insiste-t-elle avec amabilité.

« Oui, Madame. » réponds-je simplement.

« Monsieur Nott, je sais que cela va être un moment très pénible pour vous, mais nous avons besoin d'entendre votre témoignage. Pouvez-vous nous rapporter, avec précisions, les évènements qui se sont produits le mardi 5 novembre après-midi, dans les Cachots de Poudlard et les conséquences qui en résultent pour vous.. » me demande Madame Bones, avec un air compatissant.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Le moment tant redouté est arrivé !

Mais je pense à Ma Ginny, à ce que m'a dit Maugrey Fol Œil en venant ici et je trouve en moi le courage de parler, de tout raconter. Gardant une voix assez ferme et claire, même si, à certains moments, je me sens complètement trembler et vaciller sur mes jambes… et un peu dans le brouillard aussi…

Mais plus rien n'existe autour de moi, rien n'a plus d'importance. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien de ce qu'il se passe dans la salle, je me raccroche à la barre et je poursuis, dévoilant tout, absolument tout, des tortures, des propos et gestes de La Folle…

Et des séquelles permanentes qui vont pourrir le reste de la vie…

« Merci, Monsieur Nott ! Mesdames et Messieurs du Magenmagot, ce témoignage me semble tout à fait édifiant encore une fois ! Il corrobore en tout point les résultats de l'enquête et le témoignage de Mademoiselle Weasley ! Et les aveux qu'avait effectués Mademoiselle Parkinson avant de se rétracter ! Cependant, comme précédemment, la défense a droit à la parole et au contre interrogatoire ! Monsieur Parkinson, le témoin est à vous ! » déclare Madame Bones dès la fin de mon récit.

Je suis épuisé. Je me sens malade, vidé de toute force. Mais encore une fois, je puise mon courage dans l'image de Ma Ginny et je me tourne vers le frère de La Folle.

C'est un choc ! Il lui ressemble tellement !

« Madame la Présidente parlait des aveux de ma sœur il y a un instant, je soutiens quant à moi, que ces aveux ont été extorqués à ma sœur sur son lit d'hôpital, le mercredi 6 matin, alors même qu'elle n'était pas remise de ses blessures et donc en état de faiblesse ! » s'exclame le frère de La Folle

Et je sens mon sang refluer de mon visage, puis y affluer à nouveau, avec une force incroyable, sous l'effet d'une bouffée de colère pure !

Ses blessures ! Elle a été à peine égratignée, en comparaison de ce que nous avons subit, Draco, Ginny et moi ! Elle n'a aucune séquelle, elle !

« Nous aussi, nous avons été interrogés le lendemain de ce qu'elle nous a fait ! Et nous étions loin, très loin d'être remis ! Nous ne le sommes pas encore ! Il faudra des semaines, pour que Ginny soit complètement rétablie ! Et encore, ce n'est pas prouvé qu'elle le soit un jour ! Draco non plus, qui a perdu de sa vision et ne retrouvera peut-être jamais toute la mobilité de son côté gauche ! Quant à moi, j'en ai pour la vie, avec les séquelles ! Et ça, c'est un fait établi ! Alors n'essayez pas d'attendrir tout le monde en parlant de la petite blessure de votre sœur ! Elle nous a fait cent mille fois pire ! » m'exclame-je, hors de moi…

Toute la colère, toute la rancœur, tout le chagrin que j'éprouve depuis ce fameux jour explosent dans ma tête… Je me sens comme le jour où j'ai cassé la gueule de Randy Bletchley…

Ce salopard ne me déstabilisera pas ! Il n'en est pas question ! Me dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Maugrey Fol Œil qui me fait un signe de tête approbateur…

Parkinson me regarde d'un œil noir, chargé de mépris et de colère. Mais je m'en fous ! Je n'ai pas peur… J'ai plongé mon regard dans celui de sa sœur alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me tuer… Je ne vais certainement pas baisser les yeux devant lui !

« Ce que ma sœur vous a soi-disant fait. Moi j'affirme… » dit-il, grognant presque.

Mais je ne le laisse pas finir…

« Arrêtez vos conneries ! Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez faire gober à tout le monde que je soutiendrais Draco et Ginny si l'un d'entre eux m'avait fait ce que j'ai subi ! Toutes ces tortures ! Je ne suis pas masochiste ! Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me fasse du mal ! » explose-je encore, droit comme un i et ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Son regard est sombre, flamboyant de rage.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui résiste… Je m'en doutais… Mon père a toujours claironné à ses connaissances que j'étais un être faible et lâche… Et les Parkinson en faisaient partie…

Nous nous regardons, en chien de faïence. L'un défiant l'autre… Je ne saurais combien de temps cela dure…

« Cela suffit ! Monsieur Parkinson, avez-vous des questions à poser au témoin, oui ou non ! » explose à son tour la Présidente, qui darde le frère de La Folle d'un regard aussi noir que le sien…

« Oui, Madame la Présidente ! Monsieur Nott, où se trouve actuellement votre père ? » demande-t-il, en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

Merde ! Où veut-il en venir ?

« Et le vôtre ? » rétorque-je cependant aussi sec.

« Madame la Présidente ! Puis-je dire un mot, s'il vous plait ? » intervient au même moment la mère de Draco.

Ma mère adoptive…

« Et en quelle qualité, je vous prie ? » demande aussitôt Parkinson, en lieu et place de Madame Bones qui le remet immédiatement en place :

« Monsieur Parkinson ! Ce n'est pas à vous de poser cette question ! Substituez-vous encore une fois à moi et je vous fais inculper pour outrage à la Cour ! » tonne-t-elle, d'un ton et d'un air si impératif, que je la pense tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution…

Parkinson prend un air faussement contrit et présente ses excuses.

« En quelle qualité voulez vous intervenir, Madame ? » interroge la Présidente, considérablement radoucie.

« En qualité de mère adoptive de Théodore ! J'ai fourni tous les documents nécessaires ce matin pour prouver cette qualité au Mangenmagot. » répond Madame Black, en relevant le menton.

« Je les ai ici, effectivement ! De quoi désirez-vous nous faire part, Madame ? » demande encore Madame Bones, sur un ton aimable.

« Justement que je suis la mère adoptive de Théodore et que son père n'a plus aucun droit sur lui ! Et Théodore n'a plus de contact avec le Sieur Nott actuellement condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. En conséquence, je ne vois pas en quoi il est utile de poser la question que Monsieur Parkinson vient de poser. Il n'y a aucun rapport entre ce fait et la présente affaire ! » répond Madame Black, d'une voix ferme

Elle vient de le dire devant tout le monde ! Et cela me fait chaud au cœur !

Ce sera dans les journaux demain et mon père l'apprendra… Il saura que je ne suis plus son fils…

Et puis, sa façon de présenter les choses est sacrément Serpentard... "Actuellement condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement"... Qu'elle réponse intelligente ! Personne ne pourra dire qu'elle a menti sur ce point, même si on découvre un jour qu'elle savait mon père évadé à ce jour...

« Vous avez parfaitement raison de souligner ce point, Madame. J'allais justement demander à Monsieur Parkinson de nous préciser où il voulait en venir avec cette question ! » fait remarquer Madame Bones, en se tournant vers le frère de La Folle.

« Le S… Vous-Savez-Qui, voilà où je veux en venir ! Je veux… » commence-t-il à répondre, avant d'être encore une fois interrompu…

« Voldemort ! » tonne-je, de concert avec Madame Black, qui m'adresse aussitôt un sourire chaleureux et complice…

Et je poursuis, en me redressant avec fierté :

« Voldemort, c'est ainsi qu'il se fait appeler ! Tom Elvis Jedusor, de son vrai nom ! Et contrairement à vous, j'ose prononcer son nom ! »

Parkinson fulmine… Il a perdu la partie contre moi et il le sait.

Il me pose cependant encore quelques questions insipides et sans grande importance, avant de reconnaître qu'il n'a plus rien à me demander…

Et sans attendre, je me dirige vers Madame Black, qui me fait signe de la rejoindre.

En passant, pour la première fois depuis que je suis entré dans la Salle d'Audience, je regarde La Folle… Pansy Parkinson…

J'ose dire le nom de Voldemort, alors je peux bien oser dire son nom, à elle aussi…

Je me sens plus fort… Même si je tremble sur mes jambes, épuisé par ma longue station debout…

Et je rejoins Madame Black qui me serre contre son cœur puis me fait une place entre elle et Ma Ginny…

Ma Ginny qui me prend spontanément la main et m'embrasse sur la joue, me soufflant à l'oreille que j'ai été formidable…

Je serre sa main dans la mienne, fermant les yeux et savourant ce contact pendant deux secondes, avant de la lâcher sous prétexte de me passer la main dans les cheveux…

Je me sens plus fort… Mais pas encore assez pour la regarder dans les yeux…

Mais cela viendra, je pense…

Oui, cela viendra…

J'ai juste besoin de digérer tout cela encore un peu…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Cette fois c'est mon tour…

J'avance péniblement vers la barre des témoins, prenant appui sur ma canne et sur le bras de Richard qui a devancé ma cousine pour m'offrir son aide, au moment où j'ai été appelé.

C'est dur et je note les regards compatissants des membres du Magenmagot et la lueur de joie mauvaise dans celui de Parkinson… Frère et sœur…

Je m'installe à la table, pour pouvoir écrire. Et Percy vient auprès de moi, pour faire lecture de mes réponses aux questions.

« Monsieur Malfoy, étant donné votre aphasie actuelle et donc votre incapacité à vous exprimer verbalement, le greffier du tribunal va faire lecture du témoignage écrit que vous avez remis aux Aurors. Il effectuera également la lecture des séquelles qui résultent des évènements survenus dans les Cachots de Poudlard, le mardi 5 novembre dernier. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette procédure ? » déclare Madame Bones, sur un ton qui me semble tout à fait chaleureux, malgré toute l'autorité qui y transparaît.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Madame la Présidente » écris-je en réponse sur le parchemin des minutes du procès, sur lequel Percy a noté la question.

Percy transmet ma réponse et Madame Bones se tourne vers le frère de Parkinson.

« La défense ? » demande-t-elle, l'air un peu plus pincé.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Madame. » répond Parkinson, en se levant à demi de son siège.

Et Percy lit…

Et je reste les yeux fixés sur un point que je ne vois pas, les images dansant dans ma tête en une ronde douloureuse…

« Confirmez-vous ce témoignage, Monsieur Malfoy ? » s'enquiert ensuite Madame Bones, croisant ses mains sur son pupitre.

« Oui, Madame » écris-je, après avoir acquiescé de la tête.

Merlin, qu'il est pénible de ne pouvoir parler !

« Encore une fois, Mesdames et Messieurs les membres du Magenmagot, ce témoignage correspond tout à fait aux résultats de l'enquête et aux déclarations des précédents témoins ! Tout est limpide et quant à moi, j'estime qu'il n'y a pas lieu de poser d'autres questions à Monsieur Malfoy. Monsieur Parkinson, c'est à vous ! » déclare Madame Bones, avec un regard qui contient un avertissement muet.

Je me demande ce que ce salopard a pu faire subir à Ginny et Théo, pour qu'elle ait ce regard envers lui !

« Bien sûr que ce témoignage correspond à celui de ses complices ! Ils l'ont minutieusement mis au point tous les trois ! Et je vais m'attacher à le prouver maintenant ! Je rappelle que la baguette de ma sœur a été brisée, par Mademoiselle Weasley, selon son propre aveu, et qu'elle n'a donc pu faire l'objet d'un examen qui aurait pu prouver qu'elle n'avait pas jeté les Sorts dont on l'accuse d'avoir usé ! En conséquence, voici ma question : Monsieur Malfoy, où sont les preuves matérielles que ma sœur est bien coupable de ce dont vous l'accusez ? » s'exclame Parkinson, avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Il n'y a aucune preuve matérielle de cela et il le sait bien. Nous ne pouvons pas prouver matériellement que Pansy est la coupable, bien qu'elle ait été présente sur les lieux quand nous avons été découverts...

« Il n'y a pas de preuve matérielle. Il n'y a que notre parole, la concordance de nos témoignages et les résultats de l'enquête menée par les Aurors. Et les cauchemars que nous faisons chaque nuit et dont peuvent témoigner toutes les personnes qui ont veillé sur nous depuis que nous sommes à l'infirmerie… Les séquelles également. Quoique vous puissiez en dire, nous n'aurions pas été assez bêtes, pour nous infliger de telles blessures, avec des conséquences aussi difficiles à vivre… » écris-je, me sentant de plus en plus frustré de ne pouvoir lui répondre à voix haute.

Parkinson se lève et fait le tour de la Salle d'Audience, parlant en prenant le maigre public à témoin :

« Pas de preuve matérielle ! Juste votre parole… Et tout le monde sait que la parole d'un Malfoy vaut de l'or, n'est-ce pas ! Les résultats de l'enquête, fondée sur les témoignages uniquement ! Or, les témoins peuvent être achetés et votre fortune personnelle le permettrait aisément… Il reste donc les cauchemars… Qui peuvent tout aussi bien exprimer vos remords… Que peut-il y avoir d'autre, à part cela ? Vos souvenirs, monsieur Malfoy ? » dit-il, en venant planter son regard dans le mien…

Les mêmes yeux que sa sœur… La même lueur enfiévrée de folie…

Je vois où il veut en venir et un frisson glacé me remonte tout au long de l'échine… Ce salopard va essayer de me forcer à lui livrer mes souvenirs ! A tout montrer de ce que nous avons subi !

Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

« Oui, nos souvenirs… » écris-je néanmoins, la main tremblante de la fureur qui me gagne…

Cette fois, une lueur de triomphe s'allume dans son regard et il se dirige à grands pas vers un homme, trapus et patibulaire, auquel il a fait signe et qui s'avance vers lui avec un gros paquet dans les bras…

« Par coïncidence, j'ai justement acheté une Pensine ce matin, juste avant de venir ici, pour en faire cadeau à ma fiancée pour son anniversaire demain… Cependant, celle-ci ne me tiendra certainement pas rigueur, si nous en usons pour prouver l'innocence de ma sœur ! » s'exclame-t-il, d'une voix forte dans laquelle transparaît toute sa jubilation.

Cet enfoiré est venu avec une Pensine, comme je le soupçonnais !

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Mais j'entends nettement un remous de protestation dans le public et la voix de ma mère s'élever dans la Salle d'Audience. Elle résonne, claire et nette. Ferme et décidée.

« Je m'insurge ! Mon fils n'est pas majeur et je suis en droit de refuser qu'on lui inflige cela ! A mon fils adoptif et Ginevra Weasley également ! » dit-elle en se levant pour venir prendre place à mes côtés.

« Vous refusez ! Si votre fils dit la vérité, il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir ! Au contraire, vous devriez lui donner là l'occasion de prouver ses dires et ceux de ses amis ! Eux qui se targuent d'être innocents, d'être des victimes, d'être honnêtes et blancs ! Alors même que deux d'entre eux sont des fils de Mangemorts notoires ! La seule chance d'ôter tout doute à leur propos, c'est bien de livrer leurs souvenirs concernant cette affaire ! Quant à moi, s'ils ne le font pas, ce sera la preuve qu'ils mentent tous les trois ! » explose Parkinson, en postillonnant sous son excitation fébrile.

Comment ce putain d'enfoiré ose-t-il mettre en doute notre probité sous le prétexte que Théo et moi sommes fils de Mangemorts, quand il est tout aussi de notoriété publique que son prore père en est un!

Ma mère est furieuse. Elle se redresse de toute sa taille.

« C'est scandaleux ! Comment pouvez-vous imposer une telle épreuve à ces enfants ! Vous êtes un monstre sans cœur ! N'est-il pas suffisant qu'ils aient eu à vivre toutes ces horreurs ? A en subir les conséquences effroyables ? » dit-elle en faisant rempart de son corps, entre Parkinson et moi

« Je veux mettre fin à l'ignominie de leurs accusations ! » gronde Parkinson frère, tandis que sa sœur jubile en regardant la scène.

« L'ignominie de leurs accusations ! Mais c'est votre sœur qui a commis des ignominies ! Et tout ce procès est un pur scandale ! » explose encore ma mère, tandis que je note que les Weasley et tous les membres de l'Ordre, les Aurors aussi, se tiennent prêts à intervenir…

« Il n'est pas scandaleux de se défendre des accusations dont on fait l'objet ! Je veux la preuve, que ce que ces garçons et cette fille disent est vrai et je veux voir ces souvenirs s'ils existent ! Et vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser à ma sœur la chance d'être lavée de toutes ces accusations honteuses dont elle fait l'objet ! Je demande à la Cour d'exiger que les souvenirs de votre fils soient livrés à notre regard ! Ou ceux de Théodore Nott ! Et ceux de Mademoiselle Weasley ! » gronde encore Parkinson, les narines frémissantes de rage.

Et le regard fou et menaçant… Et je sens la rage me gagner peu à peu, moi aussi… Ce putain de salopard menace ma mère !

Et je me lève, prêt à lui foncer dessus et lui casser la gueule proprement s'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux…

Même si je risque d'avoir bien du mal à le faire, je me sens porté par cette rage et cette montée de haine qui me soulève…

« Madame Bones, je vous en conjure, n'accédez pas à cette demande ! Ménagez ces enfants qui n'ont que trop souffert déjà ! » s'exclame Maman, en tournant un regard suppliant vers la Présidente du Magenmagot.

« Madame Bones, vous devez au contraire accéder à ma requête, si vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous accuse de partialité dans ce procès ! Les plaignants ont accepté de témoigner, qu'ils le fassent jusqu'au bout ! Et que Draco Malfoy montre au moins l'un de ses souvenirs ! Celui où ma sœur les aurait soi-disant dénudés tous les deux, lui et Théodore Nott ! De toutes leurs accusations, c'est la plus ignoble ! La plus honteuse ! C'est salir sa réputation, alors même que ma sœur est une « Sang Pur » qui respecte scrupuleusement les traditions ! Elle est vierge et pudique ! Jamais elle ne toucherait un garçon avant son mariage ! Vous devez accéder à ma requête ! » exige Parkinson, en ne quittant pas Maman du regard…

« Je l'ai pourtant fait ! Et c'était très amusant ! » glousse soudainement Pansy Parkinson depuis son siège d'accusée.

Et tous les regards se tournent vers elle…

« Que dites-vous, Melle Parkinson ? » s'enquiert Madame Bones, en regardant par-dessus nos têtes

Pansy ouvre de grands yeux brillants de joie.

« Je l'ai fait ! Je les ai mis tout nu ! Et j'ai touché leur kiki ! A tous les deux ! Ils étaient tout mous ! Ils ne sont pas fait pareils, vous savez ! C'est normal ça ? Et puis, je voulais voir comment c'est, un kiki qui bande ! Mais Draco n'a pas voulu que je le suce ! Il m'a dit une chose très méchante ! Il m'a dit que je pourrais le sucer jusqu'à la fin des temps qu'il ne banderait pas pour moi ! Alors je l'ai puni ! Je les ai punis tous les deux ! Je les ai tout cassés ! Et la Traîtresse aussi, je l'ai punie quand elle m'a empêché de les tuer ! » claironne-t-elle avant de rire comme à une bonne blague.

« Eh, bien ! Vous vouliez des preuves, Monsieur Parkinson, vous avez mieux : les aveux de votre sœur ! Et vous ne pourrez pas affirmer qu'ils lui ont été extorqués cette fois ! Et sachez, qu'il aurait été hors de question que la Cour accède à votre requête ! Vous allez beaucoup trop loin Monsieur Parkinson ! » déclare fermement Madame Bones, en direction de Parkinson frère….

Celui-ci fulmine. Ses narines palpitent et je le sens prêt à tirer sa baguette…

« Les aveux de ma sœur ! Les aveux de ma sœur ! Mais vous voyez bien que son cerveau a été manipulé ! Ils lui ont jeté un Sort de Magie Noire ! Ma sœur ne parle pas ainsi ! Jamais des propos d'une telle vulgarité n'ont franchi ses lèvres ! C'est une jeune fille de bonne famille, bien éduquée ! Je suis sûr que l'un d'entre eux la possède, en ce moment même, pour lui faire dire n'importe quoi ! Peut-être même, que c'est elle, la femme de Lucius Malfoy, qui tire les ficelles ! » hurle-t-il cette fois, en désignant Maman…

Cette fois c'est trop !

Je ne laisserais pas ce salopard salir ma mère !

Et il va voir ce que je vais en faire de la réputation de sa sœur !

Ah ! Il veut des preuves ! Eh, bien, il va en avoir !

J'empoigne ma canne et je m'avance d'un pas décidé, dépassant Maman et le bousculant lui pour qu'il dégage le passage… Et je m'arrête devant la petite table, sur laquelle il a disposé la Pensine tout à l'heure…

Puis je lève les yeux vers Théo…

Théo, qui a le visage exsangue et les yeux mangés par des grands cernes noirs et débordant d'angoisse…

Théo qui déglutit difficilement, des larmes roulant sur ses joues mais qui me fait un signe positif de la tête…

Et je sors mon souvenir de ma tête…

Mon souvenir complet de ce que Pansy Parkinson nous a fait…

Il s'enroule autour de ma baguette et je le dépose dans la Pensine et d'un coup de baguette, sans trop savoir ce que je fais mais avec une détermination inébranlable, je jette un Sort sur la bassine de pierre…

Et le souvenir s'élève…

Et je vacille, reculant d'un pas plus qu'incertain avant de heurter Maman qui s'est précipitée vers moi et m'entoure la poitrine de ses bras pour me soutenir et pose sa joue sur la mienne…

Nous glissons tous les deux au sol…

Mon regard est rivé sur mon souvenir qui défile et cela me fait terriblement mal… Pendant près d'une heure trente, sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter… Nous voyons tout, nous entendons tout, depuis le moment où je reprends connaissance, ligoté sur le sol de pierres du Cachot, jusqu'au moment où je ferme les yeux sur Ginny qui me dit qu'elle va chercher du secours…

C'est horrible… C'est abominable… C'est monstrueux de revivre tout cela, d'entendre nos hurlements de douleurs, d'entendre les discours et le rire fous de Pansy…

Et Maman me serre contre elle à m'étouffer, ses larmes silencieuses se mêlant aux miennes…

Et quand le souvenir s'évanouit enfin, je me dégage doucement de ses bras, je me relève péniblement, avec l'aide de Percy qui se précipite à mon secours, et m'approche en tremblant de la Pensine où je le récupère…

Je ne le laisserai pas là-dedans pour tout l'or du monde !…

Je ne veux pas que Parkinson l'emmène et s'en délecte à l'envie…

Le silence est terrible, à peine troublé par les sanglots discrets de Madame Weasley qui serre Ginny dans ses bras… Hormis ceux des membres de la famille Parkinson et leurs quelques proches qui se trouvent dans les gradins, tous les visages sont horrifiés, bouleversés…

Du côté des Aurors, Maugrey crache par terre en regardant Pansy, visiblement écœuré et en colère. Les autres ne laissent rien transparaître, mais à leur pâleur, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas indifférents…

Et ils serrent tous leur baguette dans leur main crispée, regardant fixement quelque chose derrière moi…

Je me tourne dans la direction qu'ils fixent sans ciller… Le frère de Parkinson…

Il est hors de lui, les poings crispés… Violet de fureur et le regard tellement flamboyant que j'ai l'impression que je vais prendre feu d'une seconde à l'autre…

Il voulait nous avoir au bluff… Obtenir le doute… Je le comprends maintenant…

Il voulait pouvoir claironner partout que personne ne pouvait attester de la culpabilité de sa sœur et que le doute était permis, puisque nous avions refusé de donner la seule preuve dont nous disposions : nos souvenirs…

Ce putain de salopard a perdu !…Il a poussé les choses trop loin… Il s'en est pris à Maman… Et il a perdu…

« Monsieur Malfoy, je loue votre courage ! Et celui de votre ami Théodore Nott ! Vous avez tous les deux vécu un véritable enfer et vous avez pourtant fait front avec dignité et bravoure ! Je salue également Mademoiselle Weasley, qui n'a pas hésité à se porter à votre secours et a défendu vos vies avec tout autant de vaillance ! Vous êtes tous les trois de très courageux jeunes gens et je me fais fort de le faire savoir ! » déclare Madame Bones, d'une voix voilée d'émotion.

Et je note qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être émue… Les hommes sont pâles et il y a des yeux rougis parmi les membres féminins du Magenmagot…

Puis Madame Bones se tourne vers Parkinson qui ouvre la bouche, comme pour parler.

« Monsieur Parkinson ! Nous venons d'avoir la preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité de votre sœur ! Essayez seulement d'ouvrir la bouche pour proférer encore des accusations diffamatoires envers ces jeunes gens ou un quelconque membre de leur famille et je vous fais arrêter séance tenante ! Je ne tolèrerai plus vos accusations, ni vos insinuations honteuses concernant leur honnêteté, ni que vous mettiez en doute les compétences des Aurors qui ont mené l'enquête dans cette affaire ! Vous ne poserez plus aucune question au témoin, que j'autorise à se retirer ! Retournez vous asseoir, Monsieur Parkinson, pour que nous puissions passer au vote ! » déclare Madame Bones, en retrouvant toute son autorité.

Parkinson tourne les talons, me dardant au passage d'un regard chargé de haine et de menaces…. Mais il peut aller se faire foutre ce sale connard ! Il ne m'impressionnera pas !

Maman et Percy m'aident à aller vers les gradins. Maintenant que les tensions sont retombées, j'ai bien du mal à rester sur mes jambes et cette marche m'est vraiment très pénible. A mon passage auprès d'elle, Pansy Parkinson glousse, face à mes difficultés…

Je m'arrête et je la foudroie du regard… Et elle cesse de ricaner et se ratatine sur son siège, vaincue, elle aussi…

Et je reprends ma pénible progression. Bill et Richard viennent prendre le relais de Maman et Percy, dans l'escalier. Me portant presque. Et j'arrive enfin auprès de Théo…

Théo, toujours debout. Théo dont les joues sont baignées d'un flot de larmes qui ne tarit pas. Théo qui me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« On va s'en sortir, Draco ! Je te jure qu'on va s'en sortir ! Tu as bien fait de leur montrer… C'est ce qu'il fallait faire… »

Et je m'effondre contre lui, mes jambes ne voulant plus me porter…

Je suis complètement vidé…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Verdict**

**Arthur**

Je ne suis pas un pleutre… Je ne suis pas non plus une petite nature. La précédente guerre m'a donné à voir bien des horreurs déjà et la bataille d'Halloween aussi…

Mais cette fois, c'était plus atroce que tout… Et je tremble…

Ces enfants, ces jeunes hommes, ont vraiment eu à vivre l'enfer…

Et ma petite Ginny s'est battue contre leur tortionnaire avec un rare courage… Je suis vraiment très fier d'elle.

« Mesdames et Messieurs les membres du Magenmagot, nous passons au vote ! Qui est pour déclarer l'accusée ici présente, coupable des faits qui lui sont reprochés ? » s'enquiert Amélia Bones, en levant aussitôt elle-même la main…

La main de tous les membres de la Cour se lève.

Mais Amélia se doit de respecter la procédure et de poser la question suivante :

« Qui est pour déclarer l'accusée innocente ? » demande-t-elle donc encore, en regardant à la ronde, avant d'ajouter : « Greffier, veuillez noter que l'accusée, Mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson, est déclarée coupable à l'unanimité ! Il n'y a eu ni contre, ni abstention ! »

Et tandis que sa sœur pousse un long hurlement de douleur, Parkinson se lève pour déclarer :

« Nous faisons appel ! »

« Monsieur Parkinson ! Vous êtes prié de respecter la procédure ! Votre demande d'appel n'est pas recevable ! Vous la déposerez comme il se doit, dans les huit jours, par écrit, en prenant soin de l'argumenter sérieusement ! Et veuillez vous asseoir si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse expulser séance tenante de la Salle d'Audience ! » répond Amélia, qui ne cache pas sa haute contrariété.

Parkinson s'assoit, se retenant visiblement d'exploser…

Toutes les personnes impliquées dans ce procès auront à prendre garde à sa vengeance, assurément…

« C'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi ! C'est Draco qui a été vilain ! Je l'ai juste puni un peu ! Edmond ! Fais quelque chose ! Ne les laisse pas me mettre en prison ! » hurle Pansy Parkinson, en gigotant sur le siège dont les chaînes raffermissent sa prise sur elle, lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement…

Et un frisson glacé me parcourt l'échine…

Cette fille est dangereuse, certes, mais elle est avant tout complètement folle… Elle ne fait pas la différence entre le mal et le bien, qui sont des notions qui lui échappent complètement, j'en suis intimement convaincu…

Et, dans le fond, elle me fait pitié plus qu'autre chose…

Kingsley et Tonks se précipitent, pour l'empêcher de bouger davantage et de se faire écraser par les chaînes… Et le silence revient dans la salle…

A mes côtés, je note que Ginny et ses amis sont blêmes…

Je suis sûr qu'ils ont pitié d'elle, eux aussi, malgré toute la légitime rancœur qu'ils nourrissent à son égard… Parce que son sort n'est pas enviable…

Non, il ne l'est pas…

« Mesdames et Messieurs, la Cour a attentivement examiné tous les rapports des examens médicaux effectués par des Experts désignés par le Département de la Justice Magique. Ces Experts s'entendent pour déclarer la prévenue, Pansy Parkinson, atteinte de folie furieuse et affirment que son état de santé nécessiterait un enfermement à vie dans un service spécialisé et hautement sécurisé. Par ailleurs, la Cour a également examiné les rapports effectués par les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette, concernant la sécurité des services spécialisés de Ste Mangouste et qui attestent que notre hôpital ne pourrait garantir ni la sécurité de Mademoiselle Parkinson elle-même, ni celles des autres malades, ni celles des citoyens de notre Communauté. La sécurité des malades et de nos citoyens étant prioritaire, la Cour se voit en conséquences, bien qu'elle en soit vivement navrée, dans l'obligation d'incarcérer la prévenue, Pansy Parkinson, dans le seul établissement du monde Sorcier, qui pourra remplir cet office : la prison d'Azkaban ! La prévenue y bénéficiera d'une cellule dans les quartiers de Haute Sécurité ! Il sera effectué une demande pour que les Détraqueurs n'imposent pas leur présence à la prisonnière, en dehors des rondes de vérification des présences ! La sentence prend acte dès à présent ! Messieurs les Aurors, emmenez la prévenue ! » déclare maintenant Amélia, l'un sincèrement navrée d'avoir à prononcer un tel verdict…

Pansy Parkinson éclate en sanglot, tandis que les Aurors la détachent pour l'emmener et elle appelle son frère d'une voix désespérée…

« Bande de pourriture ! Ma sœur ne restera pas en prison ! Je vous jure qu'elle n'y restera pas ! » hurle Parkinson, en levant son poing dans un geste menaçant, avant de se tourner vers nous pour ajouter, en direction de Ginny, Théo et Draco : « Vous aurez à le regretter ! »

Mes fils, mon épouse, Narcissa, Richard et moi-même, faisons corps autour d'eux, avec les quelques membres de l'Ordre qui ont pu venir pour assurer la sécurité des enfants…

Et je note, du coin de l'œil, que King, Tonks, Maugrey et Edna se précipitent vers nous également…

Au même moment, c'est un autre appel qui se fait entendre :

« Draco ! Mon Draco ! Viens me délivrer ! Viens me délivrer mon Draco ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! Ne les laisse pas me faire du mal mon Draco ! » hurle en effet Pansy Parkinson, que les Aurors ont bien du mal à faire sortir de la Salle d'Audience…

Et le jeune Draco blêmit et se met à trembler…

Et nous nous hâtons de les emmener, Ginny, Théo et lui, loin de cet endroit où ils ont eu encore une fois à souffrir…

Et j'ai mal pour eux…

Même si je sens, qu'ils vont finalement sortir plus forts d'ici, qu'ils n'y sont entrés…

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

OoOoOoO

...

...


	39. Journal 1

Disclaimer: ch chapitre 1

...

Bises à Misty, ma beta

...

**... Reponse aux reviews anonymes du chapitre précédent sur mon forum pour: -Ombre-...**

**...**

**J'ai également commencé à mettre des fiches personnelles des personnages sur mon forum. **

**Elles seront à complèter à mesure des évènements et chapitres...**

**Si vous souhaitez que j'en mette certaines qui vous seraient utiles, n'hésitez pas à le demander!**

OoOoOoO

**Journal 1/2**

_**Jeudi 14 novembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Echauffourées**

**Draco**

Nombreuses sont les allées et venues dans l'Atrium du Ministère quand nous y remontons à l'issue du procès de Pansy. Bien évidemment, entourés comme nous le sommes par les Aurors, nous ne passons pas inaperçus et les curieux nous scrutent de toute part…

Je n'aime pas du tout ces regards qui s'attardent tantôt sur le bandeau qui cache mon oeil, tantôt la balabre qui barre ma joue. Et cette fois, je comprends ce que Harry peut ressentir, quand il sort dans le monde Sorcier et que tout le monde essaye de voir de près sa célèbre cicatrice…

Aussitôt après avoir salué Arthur Weasley qui s'empresse de rejoindre son bureau contigu à celui du Ministre, c'est dans des voitures, prêtées par le Ministère, que nous faisons le trajet, pour nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, où nous arrivons en moins de cinq minutes, tant le trafic est fluide…

Il faut dire aussi que les chauffeurs du Ministère ne s'embarrassent guère de respecter les règles de conduite Moldues et nombreux sont les raccourcis interdits qu'ils empruntent…

Il est un peu plus de 13H00 et Fred et Georges nous invitent à prendre le déjeuner chez eux avant que nous n'allions faire l'achat de mes lunettes. C'est Winky, une Elfe de maison aimablement mise à leur disposition par Harry pour les aider à entretenir leur petit appartement et leur boutique, qui l'a préparé. Ils nous assurent donc, qu'il n'y aura aucune surprise durant le repas.

« J'espère que vous vous conduisez bien avec Winky et que vous ne lui jouez pas de mauvais tour, sinon, vous aurez à entendre Hermione. » déclare malicieusement Ginny, tandis que nous entrons dans la boutique de farces et attrapes.

« Sur l'honneur, Winky est bien traitée chez nous ! »

« Elle adore venir ici et y est très heureuse ! »

« Elle aime par-dessus tout essayer les nouvelles gammes de produits »

« Que nous adaptons pour les Elfes justement »

« Car ce sera un marché sans doute florissant, quand ils seront tous libres. »

« Et c'est Winky qui insiste pour participer aux tests ! »

« Bien sûr, nous la rémunérons grassement… »

« Bien qu'elle refuse les Gallions et préfère que nous la payons en Crêmes Canari … »

« Et autres douceurs de notre cru, grâce auxquelles elle n'a plus besoin de boire de Bièraubeurre pour oublier les malheurs de sa vie. » répondent les jumeaux, l'air joyeux.

Et, de fait, quand nous arrivons dans leur salon - salle à manger- salle de réception – bureau -chambre d'amis, Winky achève de mettre la table en chantonnant d'une voix de fausset… et quelques plumes achèvent de tomber de son crâne, ordinairement chauve comme celui de tous ses congénères…

Et c'est avec un grand sourire, qu'elle se précipite vers Georges et Fred pour leur demander ce qu'elle peut faire pour leur être agréable.

Le déjeuner est délicieux et entrecoupé de rires car les jumeaux ne cessent de faire le pitre, pour nous détendre après cette matinée plus qu'éprouvante.

Maman et Madame Weasley nous couvent du regard, Théo, Ginny et moi, s'assurant sans cesse que nous allons bien, que nous avons assez mangé, assez bu, que nous ne sommes pas trop fatigués…

C'est bien agréable, de se faire ainsi chouchouter par une Maman…

Mais je suis quand même heureux de retourner tout à l'heure à Poudlard, car à la longue, ce doit être aussi un peu étouffant…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Il est 13H35…

Le déjeuner est passé depuis presque une heure déjà. J'ai apporté à Tarendra Deli, dans les appartements qu'Albus a mis à sa disposition, tous les livres qui pourraient lui être utiles et nous avons revu ensemble les premiers résultats de nos recherches.

Il est temps maintenant pour moi de partir pour le QG.

Il faut, cependant, que je passe par mon bureau, pour y prendre ma cape et les quelques copies que je compte corriger devant les écrans de surveillance, s'il ne se passe rien qui requiert mon attention au Manoir Malfoy.

Et cela m'ennuie de déranger Marian et Terry Higgs qui y sont toujours… En même temps, je l'avoue, je suis assez curieux de savoir ce que contient ce livre, qu'ils étudiaient encore avec application quand je suis parti pour la Grande Salle…

J'ouvre doucement ma porte. Marian et Terry sont toujours penchés vers l'épais volume et ne m'entendent pas, encore une fois. J'avance dans le bureau, me dirigeant vers ma cape et la serviette de cuir brun tanné, qui porte de nombreuses cicatrices laissées par le temps et un usage intensif, posée sur une chaise, à côté de la porte qui donne sur mes appartements privés.

Mais quand mon ombre tombe sur les pages blanches du livre, Terry et Marian lèvent la tête vers moi.

« Ne vous dérangez pas. Je repars immédiatement. » dis-je, en me saisissant de ma serviette et de ma cape, avant d'amorcer un pas vers les passages internes, d'où j'irais jusque dans le bureau d'Albus pour emprunter un Portoloin pour le QG.

« Vous ne nous dérangez pas, Monsieur. En fait, nous sommes heureux que vous soyez là. Nous voulions justement vous parler de ceci. » répond Terry, en plaçant une main à plat sur l'ouvrage ouvert devant lui.

« Oh ! Eh bien… Je dois partir pour le QG…. Mais si c'est urgent… » déclare-je, un peu hésitant.

Il me répugne de laisser ces garçons alors qu'ils ont visiblement besoin de moi.

En effet, je n'ai pas manqué de noter leur pâleur et leur hébétude. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu lire dans ce livre, mais il est clair qu'ils sont perturbés tous les deux…

« Non… Non, ce n'est pas urgent… C'est juste que nous voulions en parler… Tout cela est si… incroyable… » balbutie Terry, en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Perturbé. Presque en état de stupeur. Tremblants… Je ne peux décidément pas les laisser ainsi…

« Mmmm… Ecoutez, venez avec moi. Nous pourrons sans doute en parler devant les écrans. Il ne se passe généralement rien de bien passionnant en début d'après-midi au Manoir. » décide-je, en soupirant intérieurement à la pensée que je vais finalement devoir encore grignoter sur mes heures de sommeil pour corriger les parchemins que je dois absolument rendre demain à mes élèves.

Mais après tout, si je vais dans le Temps Ralenti ce soir avec Benjamin, je peux m'arranger avec Nally pour qu'elle nous ramène après un temps de sommeil et être ainsi en forme pour le reste de la nuit et la journée de demain…

Et je peux aussi emprunter le Ralentisseur de Temps à Harry…

Oui, je vais demander à Harry de me le laisser quelques heures…

« D'accord. Mais cela ne va pas poser problème, si Marian quitte Poudlard ? » s'empresse de répondre Terry, en se revêtant déjà de sa cape.

« Je suis avec vous. Et nous allons passer par le bureau d'Albus. Ce sera l'occasion de le prévenir. Et puis, personne ne saura que nous avons quitté le Château.» souris-je, en ouvrant l'accès aux passages internes.

Nous remontons vivement dans le dédale de boyaux étroits qui conduit vers le bureau directorial et y pénétrons après avoir frappé à la porte, comme il se doit.

Albus nous accueille avec un regard bienveillant, à peine interrogatif, et Fumseck nous gratifie d'un trille amical.

« Des nouvelles ? » m'enquiers-je, comme je l'ai déjà fait, en arrivant à la table du déjeuner.

Et espérant que cette fois oui, il y a des nouvelles rassurantes de Londres…

« Arthur vient à l'instant de m'en donner par Cheminette. Edmond Parkinson a été des plus odieux avec Ginevra, Théodore et Draco. Et Pansy Parkinson elle-même a fait démonstration de toute sa folie devant le Mangenmagot… » répond-il, avant de marquer un temps d'hésitation.

Et une lueur brève de colère traverse son regard bleu perçant…

Et un long frisson me parcourt l'échine…

Que s'est-il donc passé ?

« Et ? » insiste-je, attendant fermement qu'il me donne davantage de précisions.

« Si le procès a été aussi long, c'est qu'Edmond Parkinson a poussé les choses très loin, mettant Draco au défi de montrer ses souvenirs. Il était clair qu'il souhaitait obtenir un refus et par la même une occasion de clamer partout que c'était là la preuve de l'innocence de sa sœur… » répond Albus, en me regardant d'un œil perçant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes…

Et un autre frisson glacé remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, en même temps qu'une bouffée de colère me vrille les entrailles…

Le salopard !

« Draco a cédé. Il a livré ses souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je, serrant la mâchoire de fureur.

« Oui. Avec l'accord de Théodore… Il a mis son souvenir complet dans la Pensine amenée par Parkinson et jeté on ne sait quel Sort dessus. Toujours est-il que personne n'a su arrêter le souvenir qui a défilé dans son intégralité… Un peu plus d'une heure trente, jusqu'à ce que Ginevra arrive et maîtrise une première fois Pansy Parkinson, puis leur porte secours à Théo et lui-même, avant qu'il ne tombe dans le coma… Et il était évident que Draco a perdu connaissance à plusieurs reprises durant cette séance de torture… Arthur était bouleversé, horrifié… Tout le monde l'était, tant c'était violent… » révèle Albus, tandis que je vois Terry et Marian pâlir encore à mes côtés.

Merlin… Si j'avais été présent à ce procès, je crois que j'aurais étranglé Parkinson de mes mains, pour avoir infligé cela à Draco, Théodore et Ginevra…

Les deux Parkinson…

« Ste Mangouste ou Azkaban ? » m'enquiers-je, réprimant une forte envie de me rendre illico presto chez les Parkinson pour demander à Edmond de me rendre des comptes.

« Azkaban, par mesure de sécurité. Avec ordre aux Détraqueurs de ne pas la tourmenter plus que nécessaire, étant donné son état de santé mental déjà plus que précaire.… » répond Albus, dans un soupir las…

« Elle n'y restera pas… Voldemort la fera libérer avec les autres… Il la punira, bien sûr, pour avoir attenté à la vie de Draco, mais il l'utilisera après. Il l'encouragera à se servir de ses « talents » pour torturer des innocents et satisfaire son goût du sang… » assène-je, proprement dégoûté de savoir que cette dangereuse jeune fille ne tardera pas à être libre de ses mouvements…

« Sans aucun doute. Cette enfant est perdue à jamais. » murmure Albus, dont les épaules se voûtent comme sous un poids énorme.

Comme s'il était responsable de ce monstrueux gâchis…

Mais c'est la consanguinité, qui en est responsable… Encore un exemple que je pourrais citer à Bletchley, la prochaine fois que j'irais le voir dans la Tourelle Est…

Demain soir… C'est demain soir que je suis censé superviser sa promenade hebdomadaire…

Et cela me pèse. Car ce garçon ne semble pas vouloir se laisser infléchir dans ses idées, malgré tous les efforts que nous fournissons. Il reste persuadé que Voldemort a raison, même s'il redoute de se retrouver devant lui. Même s'il a compris qu'il sera impitoyablement puni pour son échec…

Il s'en est confié au Baron Sanglant. Le seul à qui il adresse la parole de temps à autre…

Je soupire moi aussi, puis reporte mon attention sur les deux jeunes gens qui m'accompagnent.

« J'emmène Terry et Marian avec moi au QG, Albus. Ils ont besoin de me parler. » annonce-je, en tendant ma main vers le Portoloin préparé à mon intention.

Albus acquiesce, ne laissant rien paraître de sa curiosité, avant de nous souhaiter un bon après-midi.

Et le crochet du Portoloin me tire par le nombril, au moment même où je me fais la réflexion, que Terry et Marian n'ont pas pris de déjeuner…

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Déjeuner chez Fred et Georges a été un excellent dérivatif, après la matinée merdique que nous avons passée…

Oh bon sang ! J'ai bien vu combien Théodore et Draco ont souffert, quand je les ai trouvés dans les Cachots Perdus… Mais voir le souvenir de Draco m'a complètement chamboulée…

J'ai cru vomir, plus d'une fois… Et j'ai sangloté comme une fontaine…

Et, Merlin, comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir prendre Théo dans mes bras, pour lui apporter tout mon soutien et mon amour !

Il était là, debout, les poings serrés à se faire mal, le regard fixé sur la Pensine et les larmes roulant sur ses joues …

Mais je n'ai pas pu me lever, pour me tenir à ses côtés, mes jambes ne m'auraient pas portée…

Et je crois aussi qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu…

Je crois qu'il préférait se tenir seul pour affronter cela, debout, devant tout le monde.

Droit, digne et fier comme un chevalier…

Un héros…

Et puis, je me suis caché le visage dans le cou de Maman, quand est venu le moment où Parkinson les a déshabillés, lui et Draco. Je ne voulais pas regarder cela. J'aurais eu l'impression de violer leur intimité. De les trahir, de leur manquer de respect, même si je les ai déjà vus tous les deux nus, par la force des choses, là-bas, dans les Cachots…

Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'elle disait… Les commentaires sur leur sexe…

Elle est complètement dingue….

Plus encore que je ne le savais déjà…

Et, franchement, je ne sais plus si je dois la haïr ou la plaindre après cela…

Et je crois aussi que le pire de la matinée, finalement, a été quand elle a appelé Draco à son secours, quand les Aurors l'emmenait vers les Détraqueurs et Azkaban… Elle le suppliait avec tant de détresse…

Oh ! Merlin ! C'était horrible !

Pour la énième fois, mon regard s'aventure du côté de Théo. Lui non plus, n'est pas resté indifférent à ce moment là… Je le sais. Il était si pâle… Et il s'est tourné vers elle, avec de la pitié dans le regard…

Théo doit avoir senti que je le regarde, car ses yeux se tournent vers moi. Je lui souris et il répond à mon sourire… Oh ! A peine, bien sûr ! Et son regard s'est très rapidement détourné…

Mais cela me fait chaud au cœur, car j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'évite plus autant, depuis tout à l'heure… Après son témoignage… Après que je lui ai pris la main et que je l'ai embrassé sur la joue…

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire. J'avais trop besoin de lui faire savoir combien j'admire sa force de caractère… Parce qu'il en fallait, du caractère et de la personnalité, pour ne pas se laisser démonter et répondre du tac au tac à cette enflure d'Edmond Parkinson !

J'ai adoré, quand l'autre lui a demandé où est son père et qu'il lui a retourné sa question aussi sec ! Ça, c'était bien vu ! Et au moins, il n'a pas eu à mentir et dire que son père est à Azkaban quand nous savons qu'il n'y est plus…

Oh, oui ! Il a été formidable Théo ! Il était magnifique !

Il est toujours magnifique…

Et je l'aime ! Je l'aime !

Je l'aime tellement que mon cœur en déborde…

Nous voilà chez le lunetier. Draco tient à ce que nous y allions tous, pour lui donner notre avis.

C'est drôle que nous n'ayons jamais pensé à emmener Harry ici. Il pourrait se choisir une autre monture, bien plus jolie que celle qu'il a actuellement.

Bon, en même temps, elle fait un peu partie de lui, cette affreuse monture de lunettes. Et puis, Ron trouve que c'est le plus beau mec du monde, de toute façon. Il s'en fiche, de la monture de lunettes de Harry et je n'ai pas à me mêler de ça…

J'en parlerai plutôt à Hermione…

Draco essaye plusieurs paires de lunettes. Il essaye même des lorgnons et un monocle, pour rire un peu. Finalement, sous nos conseils, il opte pour une monture si légère qu'on ne la voit pas… Et pour cause, il n'y a que des branches fines en argent et les verres sont tenus par un fil transparent… Il est mignon comme tout, avec ces lunettes là !

Maintenant que cet achat est fait, nous sortons de la boutique et Kingsley nous accorde le temps de faire un petit tour des magasins. Il dit que cela rassurera les clients et les commerçants, de voir des Aurors faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais je sais bien, qu'il a surtout envie de nous faire plaisir et de nous changer les idées, lui aussi.

Avec Maman et Tonks, nous admirons une jolie robe dans la vitrine de chez Madame Guipure. Elle me plait bien et, comme j'ai un peu grandi depuis la rentrée, Maman me promet de me l'offrir pour Noël. Nous allons ensuite faire un tour à la librairie, où Draco souhaite acheter quelques livres, recommandés par Hermione, pour le Comité et nous en profitons aussi pour aller commander des ingrédients pour toutes les Potions et les Onguents que le Sous Comité Expert En Secours et Soins d'Urgence a prévu de faire.

Enfin, comme le soleil commence à décliner, nous remontons tout doucement la rue, vers le Chaudron Baveur et le côté Moldu, pour reprendre les voitures du Ministère qui vont nous emmener non loin du Square Grimaud d'où nous repartirons par Cheminette. Nous nous arrêtons quelques instants, le temps de dire bonjour à Monsieur Willis qui est sorti demander de nos nouvelles, en nous voyant passer devant son salon de thé.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'un type déboule de l'Allée des Embrumes, à moins de quinze mètres de l'endroit où nous sommes, en hurlant comme un fou…

Sa robe est en feu…

Et la panique gagne aussitôt le Chemin de Traverse…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Je commande un repas pour Terry et Marian, dès notre arrivée au QG.

Arrivée qui a été un peu chaotique, dans la mesure où nous avons atterri dans le jardin public au moment même où une bagarre éclatait entre deux groupes de jeunes gens passablement éméchés… ou drogués… Peut-être les deux…

Les petits idiots, habillés de vêtements cradingues et arborant les uns des crêtes aux couleurs criardes, les autres des crânes aussi chauves que celui de Dobby, ne savent même pas se battre correctement…

Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils le font devant des jeunes enfants que leur mère ont emmené prendre un peu l'air dans le parc…

C'est inadmissible…

Je ne supporte pas l'imbécillité de ces petits voyous et s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais fait fort d'aller leur donner une bonne leçon.

Cela aurait eu l'heureuse conséquence de faire retomber quelque peu la tension de ma colère contre Edmond Parkinson…

Mais, pour éviter toute complication et la nécessité de faire intervenir des Oubliators pour effacer la mémoire des témoins, je suis resté sagement dans la Bulle de Protection que Nally a placée dans le bosquet, rongeant mon frein en attendant que les policiers Moldus viennent mettre fin à cette échauffourée.

Cela a pris un quart d'heure… Le temps pour l'un de ces voyous de planter son couteau dans le ventre de son adversaire et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes en entendant les sirènes des véhicules policiers…

Je ne comprends pas qu'ils annoncent ainsi leur arrivée… Comment peuvent-ils arrêter les criminels dans ces conditions ? A leur place, j'arriverai le plus silencieusement possible…

Je vais relever Dedalus Diggle et Mondingus Fletcher, m'excusant pour mon retard. Le vieux Dedalus se hâte de partir, car il a un rendez-vous avec sa fille et ne voudrait pas que celle-ci lance un appel affolé aux Aurors ou aux Tireurs de Baguette, sous prétexte qu'il a un peu de retard…

C'est une nature anxieuse, sa fille. Et plus encore depuis les massacres du week-end dernier…

Mondingus, lui, prend tout son temps… Il s'en fiche, d'être en retard. Cela fera enrager Rita, qui l'attend impatiemment pour aller faire quelques achats…

Et il se régale, de la faire enrager.

Il me demande si j'ai des nouvelles, puis nous conte par le menu les évènements de la matinée. Il ne s'est pourtant rien passé d'extraordinaire. Mais je l'écoute patiemment. Le brave homme fait des efforts considérables depuis Halloween, pour ne pas céder à l'appel de la bouteille et un travail remarquable dans l'Allée des Embrumes, à la nuit tombée.

C'est grâce à ses conseils, que les caméras et micros posés dans le coin, ont pu êtres placés aux endroits discrets et stratégiques entre tous…

Il mérite donc largement que je lui accorde un peu de mon précieux temps…

« V'la. Vous savez tout. J'va vous laisser maint'nant. Rita a assez mariné. Bonne soirée prof ! Bonne soirée aussi à vous deux… J'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous l'dire avant, mais vot' papa, c'était un grand Monsieur. Ouais. Un grand Monsieur. Jamais il venait au Chaudron Baveur sans m'payer une p'tite soupe au pois quand j'l'y voyais… » dit-il, avant de tourner brusquement les talons et de partir.

Je jurerais avoir vu une larme briller aux coins de ses yeux…

A peine est-il parti, que je jette un œil rapide sur les écrans, où il ne se passe rien, et que j'enclenche le magnétophone pour enregistrer les éventuelles conversations d'Ombrage. Ce qui est fort peu probable, étant donné qu'elle se trouve seule dans son bureau au quinzième sous-sol des Archives du Ministère…

Et je me tourne enfin vers Terry, qui ne me laisse même pas le temps de l'inviter à parler…

« Voilà, professeur. Nous voulions vous parler en premier. Parce que vous êtes notre Directeur. Du moins, même si je ne suis plus à Poudlard, vous l'êtes encore pour moi… Voilà… Ce livre, c'est en fait un journal. Celui de notre Grand-Père Adam, le père de Maman, que mes parents ont continué… Nous avons découvert des choses incroyables en lisant ce journal, Monsieur. Nous ne connaissions pas nos parents. Ils n'étaient pas ce que nous croyions qu'ils étaient. » déclare-t-il, la voix un peu voilée.

Et à ses côtés, Marian acquiesce et se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Et je note également un voile dans son regard… Un voile de regret…

« Oui. Nous ne les connaissions pas. Nous pensions que Papa était un obscur petit employé de bureau du Ministère et que Maman était comptable pour quelques commerçants. En vérité, Papa était Langue de Plomb et, en plus de sa comptabilité, Maman faisait le ménage deux heures par jour, du lundi au samedi, chez Gringotts… » dit-il, en secouant la tête comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

« Les Langues de Plomb sont toujours très discrets sur leur emploi. Quant à votre mère, peut-être voulait-elle seulement mettre un peu plus de beurre dans les épinards. Elle n'avait peut-être pas assez de travail comme comptable. » fais-je remarquer, car ce qu'ils disent ne me semble pas si extraordinaire que cela, même si je conçois qu'ils puissent être surpris de l'apprendre maintenant.

« Non… Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas cela, qui est incroyable, même si cela constitue bien une preuve que nous ne savions finalement pas grand chose de nos parents. En fait, il faut savoir que Maman s'est fait engager chez Gringotts, après la mort de Grand-Mère et sous un non d'emprunt. Et quelques mois après avoir lu le journal de Grand-Père. Mais pour que vous compreniez, il vaut mieux que je raconte les choses dans l'ordre… Voilà, nous avons tout lieu de penser que Grand-Père Adam s'est fait assassiner, par Abraxas Malfoy. Ils étaient adversaires politiques et Grand-Père effectuait une enquête discrète sur ses comptes financiers et ses malversations. Il rassemblait des preuves, pour pouvoir le dénoncer aux autorités, faire savoir qu'il versait des pots de vins à quelques membres des différents Départements du Ministère, pour obtenir leurs faveurs… Mais un jour, Grand-Père a été surpris par un des employés malhonnêtes, à fouiller dans une poubelle, pour retrouver des preuves écrites. Il est mort, quelques jours plus tard. Soi-disant dans un accident de balai. Après avoir lu ce journal, Papa soupçonnait que le balai ait été trafiqué. Maman était petite à l'époque. Et Grand-Mère ne lui a jamais parlé de cela. Mais dans son testament, elle recommandait à Maman de lire le journal de Grand-Père… Ce que Maman a fait, il y a huit ans maintenant. Avec Papa. Et ils ont décidé de poursuivre l'enquête débutée par Grand-Père… Mais comme Abraxas Malfoy est mort, lui aussi, ils ont enquêté sur son fils, Lucius Malfoy… Et je me souviens maintenant qu'ils étaient bien plus gais avant tout cela… Oui, bien plus gais…» raconte Terry, qui devient plus nerveux, à mesure de ses paroles.

Et je comprends ce qu'il ne dit pas : le journal recèle tous les résultats de cette enquête…

Merlin ! Pourquoi donc n'ont-ils jamais rien dit à personne ? Pourquoi s'être engagé dans ce chemin, sans en référer aux autorités ?

« Et ce n'est pas tout. Ils n'ont pas seulement enquêté sur Lucius Malfoy. Ils ont aussi commencé à enquêter sur toutes les personnes en cheville avec Lucius Malfoy et dont certaines étaient soupçonnées d'être des Mangemorts mais n'avaient pas été condamnés… » ajoute Marian, qui se mordille maintenant l'ongle du pouce.

Oh ! Par les couilles du bouc ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de faire ça ? Et comment ont-ils pu enquêter toutes ces années sans que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit ? Ils ont dû être sacrément malins…

Mmmmm… Mais c'est vrai que je me souviens maintenant, même s'ils étaient un peu plus âgés que moi, qu'ils sont sortis avec pas mal d'ASPICS en poche tous les deux…

« Maman s'est fait engager comme femme de ménage, pour pouvoir fouiller les poubelles de Gringotts et tâcher d'accéder à certains comptes en banque… Elle a réussi à lire assez régulièrement les livres de comptes, en prenant des risques insensés de se faire surprendre par les Gobelins… Mais elle dit dans le journal qu'elle avait si bien réussi à jouer les idiotes devant eux, qu'ils ne se méfiaient pas d'elle. Et elle a amassé des tas de détails et de minuscules preuves pendant des années arrivant à la conclusion qu'un employé Gobelin de chez Gringotts est complice de Lucius Malfoy, pour traficoter ses comptes et voler des dividendes qui devraient revenir à d'autres clients. Et puis, il y a aussi un employé de l'Administration Centrale du Ministère, qui est de mèche avec Lucius Malfoy. Lui, c'est Papa qui l'a débusqué. Un certain Franklin Diaz… Il fait chanter le Gobelin de chez Gringotts pour le compte de Lucius Malfoy… Et il fournit aussi des renseignements à Lucius Malfoy, au même titre que Bulstrode père. Il a notamment donné les adresses des parents de nos camarades, qu'il est allé chercher dans les registres du Ministère… Papa le savait, parce qu'il a surpris la conversation entre Bulstrode père et Diaz la semaine dernière. Il savait donc que Malfoy était dehors et qu'il allait y avoir des attaques. Mais il ignorait sur qui exactement, car les adresses livrées étaient nombreuses et qu'aucune n'a été citée oralement. Lucius Malfoy avait dit à Bulstrode qu'il allait attaquer dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi… Papa voulait nous prévenir, pour que nous puissions mettre le maximum de monde sous surveillance ou à l'abri. Que les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette soient sur les dents. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps. Il est mort avant. Malfoy a changé la date des attaques. Ou alors il a menti à Bulstrode… La seule certitude que Papa avait, c'est qu'il serait probablement dans le lot des attaqués, car juste avant que Lucius Malfoy ne soit emprisonné en juin, il lui avait fait une ou deux allusions déplaisantes, un jour où il était venu au Ministère… Papa pensait qu'il commençait à avoir des soupçons, parce qu'ils se croisaient un peu trop souvent ces temps là et qu'il a reçu des lettres de menaces, au mois de juin dernier … Et il ne voulait pas aller au Ministère, pour prévenir les Aurors, ni le faire par courrier. Il craignait que quelqu'un le dénonce, parce qu'il savait qu'il devait se méfier d'Ombrage et de son cousin Hercule, et d'autres encore, dont il donne les noms dans le livre…Et surtout, il y a le nom d'un Auror également… Papa ne savait pas à qui se fier… Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas comment contacter les personnes fiables, autrement qu'en passant par l'un de nous deux, maintenant que nous faisons partie de l'Ordre… Il savait bien sûr que Arthur Weasley en fait partie, il l'a toujours su. Mais lui non plus, il ne voulait pas le contacter directement. Ni le professeur Dumbledore. Il se savait étroitement surveillé. Et son courrier aussi… Et il ne voulait pas mêler Madame Magpie ni aucune de ses connaissances à tout cela. Il ne voulait pas risquer leur vie… » poursuit Terry, avant de s'interrompre pour boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Ombrage, son cousin Hercule, ça, nous le savions. Mais un Auror ? Kingsley ne sera pas ravi de l'apprendre… Et j'ai hâte de connaître les autres noms… Arthur lui, sera ravi de les connaître et ainsi savoir en qui il peut avoir confiance au Ministère…

« C'est en raison des lettres de menaces, que Papa et Maman ont mis au point leur stratégie pour que nous quittions la maison. Ils n'ont jamais cru en Voldemort… Et ils savaient que nous refuserions d'adhérer à ses idées, de nous faire marquer. Ils ne voulaient pas que nous nous inquiétions, ni que nous commettions un impair, alors ils ne nous ont rien dit, ni de leur enquête, ni des lettres et nous ont poussés à les renier, à partir de la maison, pour que nous soyons à l'abri… C'est regrettable… Vraiment regrettable… Nous aurions pu les aider, s'ils nous avaient fait confiance. Mais ils ne voulaient pas nous embarquer dans cette histoire là. Je le comprends. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se battaient seuls… Des années qu'ils nous jouaient la comédie, faisant semblant d'être timorés, couards et d'avoir une petite vie inintéressante et bien rangée… Enfin bref…  
Après qu'il soit parti, Papa est même allé jusqu'à faire courir ce bruit idiot, concernant une chute que Terry aurait faite, pour que cela revienne à ses oreilles et qu'il se tienne loin de la maison et du Chemin de Traverse… Papa était certain alors que, ne sachant où aller, Terry se tournerait vers Poudlard et le professeur Dumbledore, à un moment ou un autre… Une idée vraiment tordue. Mais il avait raison d'une certaine manière… Même si c'est d'abord passé par les jumeaux Weasley… En revanche, les parents étaient déçus que je ne quitte pas la maison en même temps que lui…  
Là, ces derniers temps, après avoir appris que Lucius Malfoy est libre de ses mouvements, ils avaient l'intention de se cacher mais ne voulaient pas quitter le pays comme ils l'ont fait croire… Ils voulaient rejoindre l'Ordre et livrer les résultats de leurs enquêtes… Ils ne l'ont pas fait avant parce qu'ils voulaient rester dans l'ombre et se battre à leur manière, en faisant crouler les finances de Lucius Malfoy et des Mangemorts les plus fortunés. Ils pensaient que, dépourvu de soutien financier, Voldemort ne pourrait pas aller très loin… Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de mettre leurs projets à exécution et se sachant menacés, ils ont préféré opter pour la solution de l'Ordre… On les pensait froussards, ternes, insignifiants… Mais ils étaient drôlement intelligents et courageux… Ouais… Drôlement courageux… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment Lucius Malfoy a pu passer leurs Protections… Parce que selon ce qui est écrit dans le journal de Papa et Maman, ils avaient mis des Protections qui leur laissaient largement le temps de s'enfuir, si les Mangemorts arrivaient à la maison… » s'empresse de relayer Marian, visiblement très émus…

Merlin ! Comme je comprends qu'ils soient surpris et émus tous les deux… Car c'était effectivement une entreprise très risquée, de faire une enquête sur Lucius et à Gringotts…

Courageux ? Plus que cela… Héroïques…

Ils me font penser à mes parents…

Ils étaient de la même veine. Agissant dans l'ombre, pour lutter contre le mal…

Et moi, je sais comment Lucius a passé leurs Protections…

Il va falloir que je leur dise. Je ne peux leur cacher cela. Je n'ai déjà que trop tardé à le faire…

« Oui, les parents comptaient nous rejoindre, maintenant que Lucius Malfoy est de nouveau dehors. Ils savaient que c'est lui qui les avait menacés. Ils en avaient la certitude. Mais vous comprendrez mieux, en lisant les passages que nous avons marqués, Monsieur. » déclare Terry, en me tendant le précieux journal de ses parents.

Mais je n'ai guère le temps de le prendre, ni de leur apprendre ce que j'ai à leur dire au sujet du meurtre de leurs parents, car mon attention est requise sur les écrans…

Une bagarre vient d'éclater dans le jardin du Manoir…

Décidément, c'est le jour où les voyous se tapent dessus, aujourd'hui !

Si seulement ils pouvaient tous s'entretuer, cela nous rendrait bien service…

OoOoOoO

**Algie**

Des flocons de neige épars dansent une étourdissante carmagnole autour de nos têtes, alors que nous remontons à pied une ruelle de la vieille ville de Brasov. Je m'arrête un instant, pour contempler l'un des vestiges de la muraille qui, au moyen âge, la protégeait des invasions mongoles, turques et autres barbares ou brigands qui pullulaient à l'époque…

Je pose une main sur l'une des vielles pierres, ferme les yeux, et, me laissant imprégner par l'atmosphère silencieuse de ce début d'après-midi glacial, je vois, derrière mes paupières closes, des cohortes armées se faire repousser par des volées de flèches tirées à la faveur des étroites meurtrières ou les jets de pierres lancées depuis le chemin de ronde…

« On n'a pas le temps de rêvasser Al ! Et puis on se gèle les couilles par ici ! » me rappelle à l'ordre Rupert de son ton bourru habituel, en me saisissant par le coude pour m'engager à avancer sous la large voûte de pierre autrefois fermée par de solides portes de chêne bardées de fer, maintenant ouverte à tous les courants d'air…

Il a raison. Des bourrasques glaciales nous cinglent le visage et pénètrent au travers de nos épais vêtements, pour nous geler les os…

Le climat est rude dans les Carpates et le Mont Timpa, vieille montagne douairière de la ville de Brasov, est déjà calotté d'une épaisse couche de neige. Et avant la nuit, la vallée toute entière sera blanche, selon les prévisions du chauffeur du car local qui nous a déposés au bas de la rue …

Nous allongeons notre pas, nous hâtant par les rues désertes vers la silhouette massive et sombre de la haute tour de l'Eglise Noire, trésor gothique de la ville, depuis laquelle nous parviennent maintenant les sons harmonieux d'un orgue, que le vent éparpille aux quatre coins de la ville.

Les flocons de neige sont maintenant beaucoup plus nombreux, beaucoup plus gros aussi. Et sous nos pieds, les pavés disjoints des ruelles deviennent glissants. Rupert trébuche et se retient de justesse à mon bras en jurant. Mais cela ne ralentit pas cependant notre avancée.

Et nous débouchons finalement sur une place magnifique, justement bordée au sud-est par l'imposante Eglise Noire, vers laquelle nous nous dirigerons sans hésiter, pour nous engouffrer, quelques pas avant de l'atteindre, dans une étroite ruelle en impasse. Nous la remontons sur quelque cent cinquante mètres, avant de pénétrer dans une courette et de frapper à l'aide d'un heurtoir à tête d'ours, à la porte d'une maison très ancienne, adossée sur les restes du mur d'enceinte…

Un homme, la cinquantaine fringante malgré ses cheveux prématurément blancs et très stylé dans sa livrée de majordome, entrouvre la lourde porte de chêne sculptée. Il ajuste ses lunettes pour observer nos visages, puis examine attentivement la petite pièce de cristal ciselé, incrusté d'or et de rubis, qui repose au creux de ma main…

Enfin, sans qu'un seul mot n'ait été échangé, le passage nous est accordé et nous pénétrons dans le hall, éclairé d'une lueur diffuse. D'un geste, le majordome nous indique où laisser nos manteaux, puis nous invite à entrer dans un salon agréablement chauffé où un thé noir et bouillant nous attend…

« Bienvenue dans la demeurrre ancestrrrale de la famille Enescu ! » nous accueille chaleureusement l'oncle de Viktor Krum, debout près du manteau de la cheminée

Et toute la famille du champion Bulgare, en exil en Roumanie chez le beau-frère et la sœur de Monsieur Krum, pour échapper aux pressions qu'ils subissent de la part des partisans de Voldemort dans leur pays, s'avance vers nous, pour nous donner une franche poignée de main.

C'est ici, dans l'une des maisons les plus anciennes de Brasov, que les familles Krum et Enescu vont organiser la résistance en Europe Centrale…

Et c'est dans le judet (1) de Brasov ou l'un des judets voisins, que nous espérons trouver les précieux ouvrages qui attisent la convoitise de Voldemort… Ou tout au moins, un indice sérieux sur l'endroit où ils se trouvent… S'ils existent encore…

Rupert et moi nous assoyons dans de confortables fauteuils, tandis que le majordome, probablement un Cracmol, sert le thé et des petits sandwichs, avec des gestes lents et mesurés. Son service fini, il se retire discrètement, empruntant une petite porte dérobée aux regards par une tapisserie représentant une charmante scène bucolique.

« Zoltan va envoyer le hibou codé pour prrrévenirr Albus de votrrre arrrivée » annonce notre hôte, avant de poliment nous demander si nous avons fait bon voyage, puis de nous vanter les bijoux touristiques de son pays.

A l'heure du thé, la conversation se doit d'être plaisante. Aussi, les nouvelles de la guerre contre Voldemort attendront elles un peu avant d'avoir le monopole de la conversation.

Et je savoure ces instants de paix avec félicité.

Néanmoins, quelques minutes plus tard, cette paix est troublée par des cris venant de la ruelle…

Notre hôte se précipite vers la fenêtre, baguette tirée, comme chacun des Sorciers qui se trouvent dans la pièce. Nous relâchons tous notre souffle, quand il se retourne vers nous, l'air soulagé.

« Ce n'est rrrien. Juste une bagarrrre entrrre ivrrrognes sans abrrrri. Ils viennent parrrfois se rrréfugier dans la rrruelle, pour se prrrrotéger du frrroid et se disputent les meilleurrres places. Zoltan va aller mettrrre un peu d'orrrdrrre là-bas, en distrrrribuant de la soupe et des couverrrtures… Ils irrront dorrrmir dans les anciennes écurrrries… »

Et comme de juste, le calme et la quiétude reviennent peu après.

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Des dizaines de Sorciers à l'air louche sortent de l'Allée des Embrumes à la suite de celui qui flambe… Des femmes et des enfants malingres et sales principalement…

Non loin de moi, une Sorcière bon chic bon genre hurle et laisse tomber ses paquets avant de s'enfuir, après avoir pris son petit garçon dans ses bras. Et aussitôt d'autres en font autant… Ça court dans tous les sens, ça crie, ça se bouscule, tandis qu'Edna tâche d'éteindre le feu de la robe du malheureux qui hurle et se débat…

Monsieur Willis nous presse d'entrer dans son salon de thé, alors que les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre essayent de faire corps autour de nous… Mais il y a trop de monde… La foule sort de partout pour partir en courant vers le Chaudron Baveur…

Les imbéciles ! Ils feraient mieux de rester à l'abri dans les magasins ou dans la banque !

Toujours est-il que Kingsley, Tonks et les autres sont rapidement débordés et qu'ils n'ont d'autre choix que de se déplacer s'ils ne veulent pas se faire emporter ou piétiner par la cohorte hurlante…

Au moment où elle passe auprès de nous, une vieille femme trébuche et tombe de tout son poids sur les pavés. J'entends nettement un horrible craquement. Elle a quelque chose de cassé. Et Richard presse Maman de pousser mon fauteuil à sa place, avant de se précipiter au secours de la vieille femme avec Monsieur Willis…

Mais, alors que sous sommes presque arrivés à la porte du salon de thé, Maman est violemment bousculée par un gros type qui regardait par-dessus son épaule au lieu de regarder devant lui. Et Maman tombe, emmenant mon fauteuil dans sa chute.

Je me retrouve par terre et je me retourne aussi vivement que je le peux, baguette en main, me traînant sur le côté pour m'extraire de mon fauteuil. Maman se fait à demi piétiner par la foule qui remonte depuis Gringotts et l'Allée des Embrumes d'où nous parviennent des bruits de bagarre…

Des quantités de Sorts fusent… Cela ne fait nul doute…

Est-ce une attaque de Mangemorts ?

Les Aurors se précipitent comme ils peuvent vers l'endroit, Fred, Georges, Bill, Charly et les autres membres de l'Ordre à leur suite, tandis que Madame Weasley vient au secours de Maman et que Théo et Ginny, abandonnant leur propre fauteuil roulant, tâchent de me relever…

Mais Ginny se fait bousculer à son tour et tombe à demi sur moi. Furieux, Théo attrape le mec qui a fait ça et lui assène un formidable coup de poing sur le nez…Seulement le type se rebiffe et Théo se trouve embarqué dans une bagarre enragée dans laquelle il distribue coups de pieds et coups de poings avec une belle générosité…

Décidément, il est enclin à utiliser les méthodes Moldues, Théo, quand il est en pétard…

Toujours est-il que cela ne fait pas avancer nos billes… Ginny se relève, tant bien que mal, mais elle est de nouveau bousculée et chute encore. Sur le côté cette fois ci, se cognant durement la tête sur les pavés… Et cette fois ci, c'est moi qui mets au tapis le coupable, en lui faisant un croche-pied. Le gars tombe lourdement et je roule sur lui avec gaucherie, le maîtrisant en appuyant mon bras valide sur sa gorge, en lui hurlant dessus qu'il pourrait faire attention où il met les pieds… Même si le gars ne peut rien comprendre, car ce sont plus des borborygmes qui sortent de ma bouche que des mots, à moi, cela fait du bien de dire ce que je pense…

Le mec, que je reconnais finalement comme Adrian Pucey, un Serpentard sorti de Poudlard en juin dernier, me supplie aussitôt de le lâcher. Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule, les yeux complètement affolés… et il tremble de la tête au pied…

Alors je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule aussi et je vois un type que j'aurais préféré ne pas rencontrer venir vers nous… Bertram Yaxley…

Et je réagis au quart de tour… Glissant quelques mots, pas très compréhensibles encore une fois, à Ginny, en lui jetant un regard plein de détresse. Putain ! Pourquoi faut-il que je sois incapable de me faire comprendre correctement alors que nous sommes dans une position plus que fâcheuse !

« Sale connard ! Tu vas venir avec moi et tu devras rendre des comptes aux Aurors ! Ah ! Tu voulais profiter de la cohue pour lui piquer sa bourse ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! » hurle Ginny à Pucey, en jetant un clin d'œil discret à Théo pour qu'il lui donne la main…

Oh ! Merlin, merci ! Ginny a compris ce que j'ai dit…. Et je suis soulagé car je ne voyais pas comment aider Pucey à se sortir du pétrin…

Théo, venu à bout de l'agresseur de Ginny qui s'enfuit en traînant la patte, rassemble les maigres forces qui lui restent pour m'aider à me relever, tandis que Ginny pointe sa baguette sur un Pucey qui nous regarde bizarrement, mais semble décidé à jouer le jeu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Venez vite vous mettre à l'abri ! » s'écrie au même moment Madame Weasley, qui est ressortie du salon de thé de Monsieur Willis, après y avoir emmené Maman.

Elle nous pousse vivement à l'intérieur et tâche de fermer la porte derrière elle, mais Yaxley nous suit et force l'entrée d'un coup d'épaule…

Oh ! Bordel ! Nous voilà bien, tiens, avec un Mangemort parmi nous…

« C'est lui qui a déclenché la bagarre dans l'Allée des Embrumes et mis le feu à ce pauvre type, là-dehors. Je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'ici. Donnez-le-moi, je vais le remettre aux Aurors. » déclare Yaxley, en pointant sa baguette sur Adrian Pucey.

Pucey, qui lui tourne le dos, nous regarde d'un air suppliant.

C'est louche tout ça. Vraiment très louche… Il est évident qu'il veut échapper à Yaxley.

L'autre cherche-t-il à l'enrôler ? Ou Pucey est-il un Mangemort qui doit être puni ? Quoiqu'il en soit, dans le doute, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser aux mains de Yaxley, dont nous avons la certitude que c'est un Mangemort…

D'instinct, je retiens Pucey par la manche, m'y accrochant de toutes mes faibles forces, et cette fois, c'est Maman qui réagit au quart de tour…

« Inutile de vous donner cette peine, Monsieur. En ce moment, les Aurors sont très occupés. Mais ils nous accompagnaient et ne devraient pas tarder à venir nous chercher. Nous leur remettrons ce garçon à ce moment là. » répond-elle d'une voix ferme.

Et continuant à appuyer délicatement un mouchoir de dentelle sur son arcade sourcilière, d'où s'échappe un mince filet de sang. Elle est échevelée, la manche de sa robe est complètement déchirée et elle a une longue estafilade sur son bras fin et blanc.

« Ce garçon est un vicieux. Vous n'êtes pas en état de le surveiller, ni les uns, ni les autres. » affirme Yaxley, en amorçant un pas en avant.

Mais Madame Weasley, qui sait, elle aussi, qui est Bertram Yaxley et a compris à mon attitude que quelque chose de trouble se passe, s'interpose, mains sur les hanches et bien droite, malgré les vilaines égratignures et le bleu violacé qu'elle arbore sur sa pommette…

Comme Maman, elle a eu à souffrir de la bousculade et je note que ses vêtements également sont quelque peu déchirés par endroits.

« Ce garçon ne m'impressionne guère ! J'en ai maté d'autres avant lui ! Et de bien plus coriaces ! Je suis Molly Weasley ! Le soir d'Halloween. L'attaque au Terrier par des Mangemorts et Voldemort, cela vous dit quelque chose ? » dit-elle, irradiante de Magie, comme à chaque fois que sa colère menace d'exploser, avant d'ajouter avec un peu plus de douceur : « Mais si vous y tenez, vous n'avez qu'à attendre avec nous que les Aurors reviennent ! »

Alors là, c'est une excellente idée ! Cette invitation est un sale coup pour Yaxley, qui en fumerait de rage, s'il pouvait se laisser aller…

Mais il se contient, ravale sa fureur et tente un sourire séducteur pour amadouer Molly Weasley et Maman…

« Croyez-moi, Mesdames, je sais qui vous êtes toutes les deux et je ne doute pas de votre courage. Mais ce garçon est vraiment dangereux. Vous êtes blessées et vos enfants aussi, vous êtes tous visiblement épuisés. Lui est jeune, vif et vigoureux. Il a échappé à un groupe de quatre personnes vaillantes, avec des Sorts vicieux et en leur lançant des objets lourds au visage. Il est rapide à la course, très rapide … Il ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous. Et vous ne voudriez pas mettre la vie de ces vieilles personnes en danger, n'est-ce pas ? » répond-il d'une voix mielleuse, en désignant un groupe de cinq vieillards réfugiés au fond du salon de thé.

Des vieillards qui se serrent les uns contre les autres, en pointant une baguette tremblante vers nous.

C'est sûr qu'en cas de problème, les malheureux ne feraient pas le poids…

Et qu'ils doivent s'en dire autant de nous. Car, comme Maman et Madame Weasley, Théo, Ginny et moi-même n'avons pas du tout fière allure, loin de là…

Au contraire de Bertram Yaxley dont la mise est impeccable.

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Monsieur. Nous sommes tous bien plus robustes que nous en avons l'air ! Et nous luttons tous contre Voldemort ! Mais cela, vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, c'est de notoriété publique ! » rétorque Maman, que je trouve impériale, quand elle se redresse comme elle le fait actuellement, le nez en l'air et l'œil défiant.

Et Madame Weasley qui reste droite devant Yaxley l'est tout autant…

« Et si ce garçon est aussi dangereux que vous le dites et qu'il a déjà échappé à quatre personnes, vous ne pourrez jamais le maîtriser seul et votre vie est en danger ! C'est donc vous qui avez besoin de protection, jeune homme ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous sommes aguerris à ce genre d'exercice ! Draco et moi avons déjà combattu des Mangemorts ! Nous viendrions à bout de ce garnement avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « Ouf » ! Aussi, nous allons vous aider à le garder ! Vous ne risquez rien avec nous ! Au contraire ! Vous serez en parfaite sécurité ! Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme ! » ajoute-t-elle, d'un ton tellement autoritaire, qu'il y a de quoi se pisser dans le froc…

Et en lui tapotant le bras, comme pour le réconforter…

Et voilà maintenant qu'elle lui sourit en lui faisant de petits signes de tête encourageants…

Par tous les Saints ! Maman et Madame Weasley sont incroyables toutes les deux ! Et je trouve qu'elles font preuve d'un culot extraordinaire !

Pensez donc ! Elles savent exactement qui est Bertram Yaxley et ce qu'il est capable de commettre comme atrocités, mais elles font comme si elles ne le connaissaient pas, entrent à demi dans son jeu et lui offrent de le protéger contre un jeune homme qui a l'air plus perdu qu'autre chose !

Si ce n'est pas se foutre du monde, ça !

« Allons ! Assoyons-nous et prenons le thé ! Les choses devraient rentrer rapidement dans l'ordre dehors ! » s'exclame encore Madame Weasley d'un ton joyeux, tandis que Yaxley cherche visiblement à se tirer de cette situation inextricable, sans se découvrir ni révéler son vrai visage…

Couard, le gars, sans son masque...

Et jamais il ne viendra à bout de Madame Weasley et de Maman. Ça j'en suis certain…

Mais au même moment, une détonation se fait entendre dehors. On dirait que quelque chose a explosé non loin d'ici.

« Restez là ! Je vais jeter un œil et je reviens ! » s'exclame Yaxley, en se précipitant vers la porte.

Je suis prêt à parier qu'on ne le reverra pas… Il a eu de la chance d'avoir un prétexte convenable pour s'enfuir avant que les Aurors ne reviennent et l'embarquent, ce sale Mangemort…

A moins, au contraire, qu'il ne soit parti chercher du renfort…

« Dépêchons-nous de nous mettre à l'abri ! Il peut revenir avec ses sales petits camarades ! Dressez une barricade avec les tables et venez tous vous mettre à l'abri derrière ce solide comptoir ! » nous ordonne aussitôt Madame Weasley, qui est arrivée à la même conclusion que moi, en tirant sa baguette pour baisser les volets de fer et jeter ensuite un solide Sort de fermeture sur la porte.

En quelques coups de baguette assurés, Théo et moi nous occupons de dresser les tables en une barricade un peu branlante, tandis que Maman et Ginny aident les vieilles personnes à s'installer derrière le comptoir de marbre sculpté.

Pucey, lui, reste les bras ballants, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi penser de tout cela, ni quoi faire.

Et quand nous avons fini d'organiser notre territoire de défense, Madame Weasley le pousse pour qu'il se mette à l'abri avec nous.

« Qu'est-ce que ce Mangemort te veut ? » griffonne-je aussitôt à la hâte sur un carnet de parchemins, avant de le lui tendre.

« M'enrôler. Ça fait trois jours qu'il m'emmerde avec ça. J'ai déclenché la bagarre dans le bar où je bosse pour lui échapper… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie mis le feu à ce pauvre type, je le jure ! » s'exclame aussitôt Pucey, plus livide qu'un mort, aussitôt après avoir déchiffré mon écriture un peu brouillonne, …

« Tu travailles dans un bar de l'Allée des Embrumes ? Tu es tombé bien bas, Adrian Pucey. » écris-je, lui donnant à lire le parchemin en plissant les yeux.

Je suis un peu méfiant envers ce garçon que je connais peu, même si nous avons fait partie de la même équipe de Quidditch.

« Si tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ! Tout le monde n'est pas né dans la soie, figure-toi ! Mon père est mort dans un accident il y a trois ans et la ferme que ma mère faisait tourner toute seule depuis, a pris feu en juin dernier. Nous n'avons plus rien… J'ai dû prendre le premier boulot venu et ma mère aussi. Et le seul logement que nous avons trouvé et qui soit accessible à notre bourse se trouve dans l'Allée des Embrumes… » raconte-t-il vivement, le regard sombre

Il a pourtant quelques ASPIC en poche. Il pourrait trouver autre chose qu'un travail minable dans un bar minable. Et j'ai la nette impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

« Non, je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose. Les temps sont durs figure-toi. Et partout on engage que des personnes d'expérience ou qui bénéficient d'un sérieux un coup de pouce… Moi, quelqu'un s'est apparemment chargé de me faire une mauvaise réputation avant même que je ne sois sur le marché du travail… J'ignore qui et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un jour, je le saurais… » ajoute-t-il, d'un ton las, ayant sans doute deviné mes pensées à mon regard…

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? » écris-je alors, éprouvant le besoin de le pousser encore, avant de lui accorder confiance.

« Récupérer ma mère sur son lieu de travail et foutre le camp loin d'ici. Yaxley ne va pas me lâcher… Et encore moins maintenant que vous vous êtes mêlés de ça… » déclare-t-il, avec un regard contenant de la rancœur.

Il est gonflé ! Nous l'avons tiré des griffes de ce salopard de Mangemort et il nous le reproche !

« Dis-donc, qui t'a sorti de ce mauvais pas ? On s'est tous décarcassés pour qu'il te lâche la grappe ce connard et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ? » gribouille-je hâtivement et rageusement, et lui lançant un regard noir quand je lui donne le carnet à lire

« Tu m'as fait tomber, Malfoy. Sans ça, je lui aurais échappé ! » rétorque-t-il, en se levant prestement.

Mais Théo est plus rapide que lui et lui barre le passage, baguette pointée vers lui.

« Où crois-tu aller ? » dit-il, d'une voix sourde.

« Chercher ma mère. Et foutre le camp, comme je l'ai dit. Il n'y a plus de bruit dehors. La bagarre doit être terminée. » répond Pucey, qui devient nerveux et hargneux.

Il a raison. Tout est silencieux dehors. Mais il est hors de question de le laisser partir seul. S'il dit la vérité, s'il est sincère, alors Yaxley doit l'attendre quelque part, lui tendant une embuscade.

Parce qu'il n'est pas du genre à laisser échapper une proie, Yaxley… Et ou Pucey accepte de son plein gré de le suivre ou il se trouvera mis sous Imperium… Au mieux… Car s'il résiste, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau…

« Pas si vite jeune homme ! Il faut attendre les Aurors ! Nous verrons à ce moment là ce qu'il convient de faire ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir d'ici sans une solide protection ! » intervient Madame Weasley, en prenant le bras d'Adrian Pucey, pour l'inciter à se rasseoir sur le sol.

Pucey hésite un bref instant avant de céder. Mais comme une nouvelle explosion se fait entendre dehors, il se baisse vite fait…

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas fini. Ça se produit souvent, ce genre d'échauffourée ? » m'enquiers-je, en m'appliquant davantage sur mon écriture et curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette Allée des Embrumes où je ne me suis rendu que deux ou trois fois en compagnie de Lucius.

« C'est un vrai coupe-gorge, là-bas. Il y a souvent des rixes, mais des bagarres qui tournent au vinaigre comme ça, ce n'est jamais arrivé. Seulement, tout le monde est très nerveux en ce moment. Depuis que les autres recrutent. Tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde et est prompt à dégainer sa baguette. Mais vraiment, je ne pensais pas déclencher quelque chose comme ça… Je suis désolé… J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de mort… Merde ! J'voulais pas ça J'voulais seulement détourner l'attention de Yaxley deux ou trois secondes, le temps de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais j'voulais pas que ça aille si loin… » répond Pucey, qui est de nouveau plus que livide…

Et sa main tremble, quand il la passe dans ses cheveux…

Et je me dis qu'il a de quoi se sentir mal… Parce que s'il y a des morts, il en sera en partie responsable…

Oui, il a de quoi se sentir mal…

Mais je n'ai guère le temps de m'appesantir là-dessus. Car une nouvelle explosion retentit au loin et le volet de fer du salon de thé tremble sous des violents coups qu'on lui assène.

De toute évidence, quelqu'un cherche à entrer.

Et nous nous mettons en position de combat, prêts à défendre chèrement notre vie…

OoOoOoO

(1) La Roumanie est divisée en 41 régions appelés "judet" et Brasov est le chef lieu de l'un d'entre-eux, le Judet de Brasov.

OoOoOoO

...

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	40. Journal 2

Disclaimer: Chapitre 1

...

Ma Beta : Mistycal

...

OoOoOoO

**Journal 2/2**

_**Jeudi 14 novembre 1996**_

**Acte 2 : Dénouement**

**Severus**

La bagarre ne dure pas très longtemps au Manoir Malfoy, même si elle fait quelques dégâts non négligeables parmi les tentes…

Et deux morts… Deux types qui se sont entretués pour une queue de poire… Deux en moins que nous aurons à combattre…

Voldemort est bien loti, tiens, avec de telles recrues !

Mais je ne l'en plaindrais certainement pas…

La seule chose qui m'ennuie, c'est que je ne reconnais aucun des hommes que je vois sur l'écran. D'où sortent-ils ? Des étrangers ? Ou appartiennent-ils à ces familles qui refusent d'envoyer leurs enfants à l'école, assurant qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller y perdre leur temps quand leur éducation peut-être faite par leurs parents ?

Il y en a bien plus qu'on ne le pense, dans les campagnes et villes de Grande Bretagne…

Certaines de ces familles sont très frustes, vivant en autarcie presque totale, attachées à des traditions perdues depuis des lustres… Ces familles là, constituent généralement les rangs des Vengeurs. Qui n'avaient pas fait parler d'eux depuis bien longtemps, mais semblent être de nouveau sortis de leur trou perdu, puisque Remus et Nally ont mis fin aux agissements de trois d'entre eux à Sawley, chez les Seymour…

Eux, nous sommes assurés qu'ils ne rejoindront pas Voldemort… Ils sont incultes, rustres et grossiers, mais ne courbent l'échine devant aucun Maître…

Seulement les autres familles peuvent se laisser influencer, se laisser éblouir par les diatribes enflammées et convaincantes de Voldemort, croire en ses promesses de richesse et de pouvoir…

Sans compter tous ceux qui sont actuellement recrutés dans l'Allée des Embrumes… Un ramassis de racailles et d'ivrognes…

Et des pauvres gens au chômage ou dont l'emploi précaire et mal rémunéré ne leur permet pas d'aller ailleurs…

Des pauvres gens qui n'osent pas résister car ils n'ont nul part ailleurs où se réfugier…

Mais dont certains également, qui ne sont pas étouffés par les scrupules, doivent voir là l'occasion de sortir du ruisseau.

C'est une bonne idée, vraiment, d'avoir truffé cet endroit de caméras et de micros. Au moins, les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette pourront-ils intervenir rapidement en cas de nécessité dans ce coin…

« Monsieur ? » me tire Terry de mes pensées.

Je reporte mon attention vers lui. Il me tend le journal de ses parents.

Je dois leur parler, à lui et Marian. Je dois leur dire ce que je sais, avant de me plonger dans les pages noircis de l'épais volume…

Mais j'hésite encore, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet…

Y en a-t-il un ?

Non… Quelle que soit la manière dont je dirais les choses, le résultat sera le même. Alors autant me lancer, le plus simplement possible…

« Marian, Terry, je sais pourquoi vos parents n'ont pas échappé à leurs assassins. » annonce-je, avant de tout leur dire du journal de Lucius que Dobby a filmé dans son intégralité l'autre jour, avant de revenir au QG.

Et je leur explique que leur père est rentré tard ce soir là, que Lucius, arrivé quelques brefs instants avant lui devant leur demeure, l'a immédiatement soumis au Doloris. Leur mère, entendant les cris de son époux, est sortie de la maison. Et, malgré les supplications de leur père, elle n'a pas voulu s'enfuir, mais a cherché à défendre la vie de celui qu'elle aimait…

Et les protections de la maison sont tombées, quand ils sont morts tous les deux…

Et c'est seulement à ce moment là, que les Mangemorts ont pu pénétrer dans la maison et y organiser une mise en scène macabre… Les faire reposer côte à côte, main dans la main, les dénuder, couper leur tête, utiliser leur sang pour écrire le message sur le mur…

Bien sûr, je leur épargne le reste : la description jubilatoire, minutieuse et indécente des émotions de Lucius, du plaisir qu'il a pris à torturer et tuer leurs parents… De ses regrets de ne pouvoir consacrer plus de temps à leur supplice car il avait d'autres projets…

Les Higgs étaient ses premières victimes d'une longue nuit de massacres…

« Merci, Monsieur. Maintenant nous savons… Oui… Et nos parents me paraissent plus courageux encore… » déclare Marian, en s'essuyant les yeux, à la fin de mon récit.

« Ils étaient plus que cela. Je sais que cela ne vous consolera pas, mais je tiens à vous assurer qu'à mes yeux, vos parents sont des héros. » dis-je, dans un souffle.

« Oui. Des héros... Et nous tâcherons de leur faire honneur. » assure Terry d'une voix blanche, en me tendant une nouvelle fois le journal de ses parents.

Mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas le temps de le prendre, car les écrans appellent une nouvelle fois mon attention.

…

Voldemort et Lucius, descendent l'allée du Manoir, en direction des tentes à demi brûlées. Une volée de Doloris fuse, Voldemort hurlant contre les incapables qui n'ont pas su empêcher cette bagarre, sous l'œil impassible de Lucius. Puis il s'approche des cadavres, jette un Sort sur l'un d'eux, pour le projeter violemment contre un arbre.

« A quoi vas-tu me servir, maintenant, imbécile ! » hurle-t-il à son intention, avant de se tourner vers Lucius et de lâcher brusquement : « Trouve-m'en un autre ! J'ai besoin d'un traducteur de langues anciennes Lucius ! Et il doit lire l'araméen ! Et celui-la demeurera au Manoir, sous bonne garde ! J'ai déjà perdu deux traducteurs, je ne veux pas en perdre un troisième ! »

Lucius s'incline et s'apprête à obtempérer, quand un crac sonore se fait entendre au portail.

Bertram Yaxley vient de Transplaner. Il semble blessé et chancèle vers les grilles, qu'il franchit juste avant de s'effondrer…

Lucius se précipite vers lui et le retourne sur le dos, avant de lancer un Enervate pour le faire revenir à lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquiert-il d'un ton très nettement ennuyé.

Yaxley papillonne des yeux quelques instants avant de souffler :

« Echauffourée générale dans l'Allée des Embrumes… Chemin de Traverse aussi… C'est la panique là-bas »

Et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour…

Merde !

Draco devait aller acheter des lunettes sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Pourvu que lui et les autres n'aient plus été là bas quand c'est arrivé !

« Et Pucey ? » demande encore Lucius, ses mâchoires crispées de contrariété.

« Echappé… C'est lui qui a déclenché la bagarre générale… Je l'ai poursuivi jusque dans un salon de thé… Mais il était protégé… Ils n'ont pas voulu me le remettre… Les Aurors pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre … J'ai dû partir… C'est déjà une chance que je leur ai échappé… Ils grouillaient de partout….. Avec l'Ordre du Phénix… Et les Tireurs de Baguette… C'est l'un d'eux qui m'a eu… Mais il a pas eu le temps de me reconnaître, c'est sûr… » explique Yaxley, d'une voix hachée, claquant des dents et sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme trop élevé pour un volume trop court.

Comme en proie à la fièvre…

« Qui le protégeait ? Donne-moi leur nom et nous irons les corriger dès ce soir ! » ordonne Lucius, en resserrant son poing sur le col de Yaxley…

Yaxley émet un petit rire amer, avant de répondre :

« Ta femme, ton fils, ses amis et Molly Weasley… C'est sûr, ils vont mettre ce gosse à l'abri, maintenant…»

Et pour toute récompense, il se reçoit une gifle de Lucius, visiblement furieux…

Merlin ! Draco et les autres se sont trouvés face à Bertram Yaxley ! J'espère que cet enfoiré ne leur a rien fait !

« Bravo, Bertram. Tu as perdu l'occasion de recruter un excellent Arithmancien et de nous ramener Narcissa et Draco… Le Maître va être ravi. D'autant qu'il vient déjà de perdre son précieux traducteur… Tu sais, celui que tu lui avais chaudement recommandé et qui sortait des bas-fonds d'Edimbourg, où tu es allé le chercher… Cet ivrogne bagarreur… » susurre Lucius à un Yaxley qui blêmit encore, si c'est possible…

« Ouais… Mais Pucey, c'était ton idée… C'est toi qui est venu chez moi… l'autre jour… pour que j'aille le chercher… Et c'est ta femme et ton fils… qui l'ont aidé… à s'échapper aujourd'hui… Alors toi aussi, tu y auras droit… Cher Lucius… Cette fois, c'est pas sa queue que tu vas te prendre dans le cul… c'est un Doloris… » ricane Yaxley, dont le front perle de sueur tandis qu'il grelotte toujours…

« C'est ce qu'on verra… » assène Lucius, l'air mauvais, en lançant discrètement un Sort à Yaxley qui se fige.

Et il s'en retourne vers Voldemort, ordonnant au passage que quelqu'un s'occupe de Yaxley dans l'une des tentes encore intactes, avant de faire son rapport à son Maître…

Naturellement, il raconte les choses à sa manière, mais sans cacher cependant le rôle de Narcissa et de Draco dans l'échappée de Pucey…

« Narcissa et Draco payeront très cher pour s'être immiscés dans cette affaire… Et Yaxley sera sévèrement puni, pour avoir perdu ce garçon. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Lucius. Traducteur et Arithmancien… J'ai besoin des deux et vite ! » crache Voldemort, ses narines frémissantes de colère.

Lucius s'exécute vivement, partant sans demander son reste…

Et Voldemort s'empresse vers la tente dans laquelle Yaxley a été emmené.

Il s'est à peine engouffré dedans qu'un hurlement déchire le silence de la Base d'Espionnage…

Yaxley reçoit sa punition…

….

« Voulez-vous que j'aille voir comment les choses se passent sur le Chemin de Traverse et si nos amis vont bien ? » demande en hâte Terry, prêt à se lever pour partir.

« Non. Il y a des Aurors et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre avec eux. Ils doivent aller bien… Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien… Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas activé leur Portoloin de secours, bon sang ? » répond-je, plutôt contrarié

« Parce qu'ils ne sont pas blessés. Et qu'ils ne sont pas couards. Ils ne partiront pas s'ils pensent que quelqu'un a besoin d'eux là-bas… » déclare Marian, d'un ton grave et assuré.

Il a raison, probablement… Cependant, l'état de santé dans lequel se trouvent Draco, Ginevra et Théodore, justifierait tout à fait qu'ils activent leur Portoloin…

Par les Cornes de Satan ! Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient tous si téméraires !

Molly et Narcissa au moins, auraient pu avoir le bon sens de les ramener au QG dès les premiers signes d'agitation ! C'est à croire qu'elles ont perdu la tête !

A moins qu'il n'y ait effectivement des gens dans ce salon de thé, qui nécessitent de l'aide, comme le suggère Marian… Oui, c'est ça… Il doit y avoir des gens sans défense dans ce salon de thé… Ou alors, c'est qu'ils sont chez les Willis… Oui… C'est peut-être ça… Willis a dû bien protéger son commerce, maintenant qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre…

« Monsieur ? » me rappelle une nouvelle fois à l'ordre Terry.

« S'il y a le moindre problème, ils arriveront ici… » dis-je, essayant d'avoir l'air assuré.

« C'est sûr, Monsieur. Mais dites-moi, Pucey ? Vous croyez qu'il parlait d'Adrian Pucey ? Et pourquoi diable a-t-il besoin d'un Arithmancien ? » s'enquiert cette fois Terry.

« Codage, décodage… Voilà pourquoi il a besoin d'un Arithmancien. Pour déchiffrer un langage aussi, peut-être, puisqu'il a également besoin d'un traducteur. Et il y a des chances pour que ce soit effectivement d'Adrian Pucey dont il parle. Adrian Pucey a eu les meilleurs résultats en Arithmancie depuis vingt ans à ses Aspics. Que pensez-vous de lui, Terry ? » réponds-je, en scrutant les réactions de mon jeune vis à vis.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Pucey n'était pas du genre à se confier. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il se lierait à Voldemort… Bole et Derrick, je dirais oui, sans hésiter… Mais Pucey… Je ne crois pas. » répond-il, concentré sur les souvenirs qu'il a de son ancien camarade de Quidditch.

« Moi non plus, je ne crois pas… Mais je ne jurerais de rien non plus. Nous verrons ce qu'en diront Albus et Nally… » soupire-je, en prenant appui sur le dos de ma chaise…

Mon regard effleure l'écran, où Voldemort ressort de la tente à grandes enjambées furieuses…

Et mon esprit vole aussitôt vers le Chemin de Traverse…

Même si je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent de Pucey, nous ne pouvons pas risquer que ce garçon tombe entre les mains de Voldemort…

« Restez ici et surveillez les écrans. Je vais récupérer Pucey… » annonce-je, en me levant précipitamment.

Et tandis que je mets ma cape, Terry et Marian acquiescent et prennent aussitôt place pour effectuer la surveillance du Manoir et l'écoute d'Ombrage.

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Dès que les coups ont retenti sur le volet, je me suis redressé, instinctivement, baguette en main, vers la porte.

Mon poing me fait mal, conséquence de la bagarre tout à l'heure avec ce type qui a bousculé Ma Ginny, mais je serre fermement mes doigts sur ma baguette quand même. Le deuxième qui déboulera dans le salon aura droit à mon Stupefix… Pas le premier… Je le laisse aux autres… Je viserai le second, qui comptera sans doute passer plus facilement que son prédécesseur sur lequel tout le monde jettera un Sort…

Je ne lui laisserai aucune chance de le faire…

« Maman ! Ouvre ! C'est nous ! Fred et Georges ! » crie la voix des jumeaux Weasley au travers du volet sur lequel ils frappent de nouveau.

Nous poussons tous un soupir de soulagement et Madame Weasley sort de derrière le comptoir, allant vers la porte d'un pas déterminé.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien vous ? » crie-t-elle, baguette pointée devant elle et fermement campée sur ses jambes.

« Voyons, Maman, qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir ! Charly se vide de son sang sur le pavé ! » répondent les jumeaux, d'une voix urgente

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Prouvez-moi que vous êtes bien qui vous prétendez être ! » crie encore Madame Weasley, intraitable, bien qu'elle ait eu un sursaut et ait considérablement pâli quand elle a entendu dire que Charly perdait beaucoup de sang..

« Ok, M'man ! Pose-nous une question ! Mais vite ! » répondent les jumeaux, de plus en plus urgent.

« Que doit-on faire justement, quand on est blessé ? » demande leur mère, terriblement pâle et défaite.

« On ne peut pas répondre à ça ! Et on a pas pu le faire ! Il y a des yeux et des oreilles partout M'man ! Vite ! Ouvre ! Winky perdait des plumes quand nous sommes arrivés chez nous ! » répondent les jumeaux, qui semblent perdre leur sang-froid.

Et cette fois Madame Weasley s'empresse d'ouvrir volets et porte.

Les jumeaux s'engouffrent aussitôt dans le salon de thé, portant Charly Weasley, à demi inconscient.

A mes côtés, Ginny pousse un petit cri et se précipite maladroitement vers son frère. Madame Black la suit aussitôt, sortant vite de sa poche, un petit sac tout rebondi, dont elle extrait rapidement des Potions de Soins tandis que les jumeaux Weasley allongent leur frère sur une table que Madame Weasley a dégagée de notre barricade.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Et où est Bill ? » demande Madame Weasley, en dénudant le torse et le ventre de Charly d'un coup de baguette.

« On croyait que tout était fini… On avait éparpillé les derniers bagarreurs et chassé les pillards du magasin de Barjow et Beurk, quand une bonne femme a déboulé en hurlant d'une ruelle latérale. On est allé voir ce qui lui arrivait et en récompense de notre aide, elle a sorti un couteau de sous sa cape et frappé Charly avec… Bill est resté là-bas, à maîtriser la bonne femme pour la livrer aux Aurors… Tu peux guérir Charly, M'man ? » répondent les jumeaux, qui sont très pâles, tandis que les petits vieux qui étaient avec nous dans le salon de thé, sortent en catimini.

« Trouvez Richard ! Vite ! » ordonne leur mère, en appuyant fort sur la blessure qu'il a au ventre pour la comprimer en attendant que la Potion pour stopper les saignements que Madame Black fait avaler à Charly agisse …

Fred et Georges foncent aussitôt et Ginny, qui se tient en bout de table, à la hauteur de sa tête, caresse doucement les cheveux de son frère, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

Et, non loin d'elle, Adrian Pucey, blanc comme un linge, a l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer.

C'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui a déclenché la bagarre…

Il l'a fait pour échapper à un Mangemort, certes. Mais il est responsable de toute cette violence qui a coûté cette blessure à Charly Weasley.

Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place…

Mais déjà les jumeaux reviennent avec Richard et Tonks.

Richard examine aussitôt Charly et nous demande à tous de reculer. Seule Madame Weasley est autorisée à rester auprès de son fils et tout le monde va se réfugier au fond du salon de thé, là où se tenaient les petits vieux tout à l'heure.

Sauf Ginny, qui part toute seule se mettre derrière le comptoir…

Elle se laisse glisser vers le sol, disparaissant complètement à notre vue… Et ça me tord le ventre, de la savoir si malheureuse, toute seule, là-bas derrière…

« A la voa ! » me souffle Draco, en me donnant un coup de coude et en faisant un signe de tête vers le comptoir…

« Mais… Pourquoi tu n'irais pas, toi ? » murmure-je en retour, mal à l'aise et hésitant…

Oui, j'aimerai être auprès d'elle… Mais je ne me sens pas prêt… Je n'ai pas encore digéré cette sale affaire avec Parkinson…

« Ce n'est pas de moi, dont elle a besoin ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui suis amoureux d'elle… Vas-y ! Moi, je garde Pucey à l'œil ! » écrit rapidement Draco, me donnant le parchemin avec un regard insistant.

Je déglutis difficilement, gardant mon regard fixé sur Draco, qui insiste encore à coups de hochements de tête impérieux.

Et finalement, mes pieds obéissent…

Dans ma tête, c'est un bazar monstrueux et tout flou…

J'avance sans savoir comment, ni ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ou dire. Je contourne le comptoir et je m'arrête. Ginny est là, recroquevillée dans un coin, sa tête cachée dans ses bras appuyés sur ses genoux repliés tout contre elle…

Ça me vrille les tripes de la voir si malheureuse…

Je déglutis encore une fois. Et j'avance de nouveau. Marchant à pas de loup, comme un voleur… Et je m'agenouille doucement devant elle, que j'aime plus que tout au monde…

Machinalement, j'avance ma main et je lui caresse les cheveux. Mais elle ne sent rien, bien évidemment, à cause des séquelles…

Comment attirer son attention sur moi ?

Je ne peux le faire qu'en lui parlant…

« Ginny… » murmure-je dans un souffle, la gorge nouée.…

Mais Ginny ne répond pas. Elle reste recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Il va s'en sortir, Ginny. Richard est auprès de lui et c'est le meilleur Médicomage du monde » lui dis-je encore, dans une tentative dérisoire de la rassurer…

Car je sais bien que rien ne pourra la rassurer, aussi longtemps que ce n'est pas Richard qui annonce une bonne nouvelle…

« Aucun organe vital n'est atteint ! Je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste ! Il sortira en pleine forme dans un ou deux jours ! » annonce justement Richard…

« Je vais avec vous Richard ! Fred, Georges, allez chercher Bill et ramenez Ginny, Draco et Théo à Poudlard sans plus de détour! » déclare aussitôt Madame Weasley, d'un ton impérieux.

« Tu vois, il va vite guérir » murmure-je de nouveau, en souriant à Ma Ginny qui a relevé la tête et les yeux vers moi

Elle me sourit dans ses larmes, elle aussi et je la trouve plus magnifique encore que je ne l'ai vue jusqu'à présent… Et d'elle-même, ma main décide d'aller essuyer une larme sur sa joue.

En un geste lent et doux…

Et je suis fasciné de la voir faire…

Ginny me sourit encore davantage et sa main à elle va sortir un mouchoir de sa poche…

Et je fronce les sourcils et me saisis d'elle pour l'examiner attentivement.

« Tu es blessée » murmure-je toujours, pour ne pas briser cet instant magique que je vis auprès de Ma Ginny et gardant précieusement sa main toute écorchée dans la mienne.

« Ce n'est rien. Je ne sens rien. » répond-elle tout doux elle aussi.

« Justement. Il faut te soigner. Et puis regarde, nous sommes au beau milieu d'une flaque d'eau ou de thé…» murmure-je encore, en lui montrant le sol mouillé autour de nous..

Mais Ma Ginny fronce ses sourcils et dégage doucement sa main de la mienne, pour aller tremper ses doigts dans la flaque et examiner le liquide jaunâtre qui s'en écoule en grosses gouttes…

Et elle s'effondre derechef en larmes, se cachant de nouveau le visage dans ses bras…

Je suis désemparé…

Que lui arrive-t-il ?

« Ginny… Ce n'est pas si grave… Un petit Sort et nous sommes secs… » lui murmure-je, la voix de nouveau nouée.

Mais Ma Ginny secoue la tête et sanglote plus fort…

« Ginny… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » m'enquiers-je, complètement perdu…

« Non… Je… Ce n'est pas ta faute… C'est moi, je suis nulle…. Je me suis fais dessous… Je ne l'ai pas senti… J'ai oublié d'aller faire pipi tout à l'heure et je me suis mouillée… C'est ce qui arrive quand j'oublie d'aller aux toilettes… Je ne sens plus que j'ai besoin d'y aller…Je suis nulle ! Je suis nulle ! » répond Ma Ginny dans un murmure désespéré, étouffé par ses bras qui font toujours rempart entre son visage et moi.

Et mon cœur se gonfle d'amour pour elle et je fonds… Je la prends dans mes bras et je la serre fort contre moi…

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es pas nulle, Ginny ! Au contraire ! Tu es la fille la plus formidable du monde ! Je t'ai vue te battre contre Pansy Parkinson.. Tu te battais comme un garçon et tu étais magnifique ! Tu es la plus merveilleuse fille du monde et je suis fou amoureux de toi ! Et puis tout va bientôt s'arranger pour toi. Tes sensations vont revenir. Et je me fiche que tu te sois mouillée. Je t'aime Ma Ginny ! Alors s'il te plait, ne pleure plus… Ne pleure plus… » murmure-je doucement à son oreille.

Et je me sens soulagé de lui avoir enfin dit ce que j'éprouve pour elle, tout cet amour qui commençait à m'étouffer à force de vouloir sortir…

Et je la sens se raccrocher à moi et pleurer plus fort encore…

Merlin… Que se passe-t-il encore ? Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle pleure davantage ? Est-ce parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas et ne sais pas comment me le dire ?

« Ginny… Ma Ginny s'il te plait, mon amour… » murmure-je, en passe de me mettre à pleurer avec elle…

Oh ! Merlin ! Faites qu'elle ne refuse pas mes sentiments pour elle !

« C'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ? C'est vrai ? » hoquette-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je m'éloigne doucement d'elle, pour prendre son visage en coupe dans mes mains et je fixe mon regard droit dans le sien…

Ses yeux bruns sont si doux ! Si magnifiques !

« Oh ! Oui ! Je t'aime ! Cela fait des mois que je t'aime, Ma Ginny ! Je t'aime tellement que cela me consume tout entier ! » murmure-je, en me penchant doucement vers son visage pour effleurer ses lèvres des miennes…

Et j'ai la sensation aiguë que ce n'est pas la première fois que nos lèvres se touchent…

Et mon cœur explose d'amour…

Ginny, Ma Ginny ne me repousse pas ! Elle me sourit et pose son front contre le mien…

« Je t'aime aussi » dit-elle dans un souffle ténu…

Et mon cœur explose de bonheur…

Ginny, Ma Ginny m'aime !

Je suis le garçon le plus heureux du monde !

OoOoOoO

**Ginny**

Théo est amoureux de moi !

Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde !

Je me suis mouillée et il le sait, mais il m'aime quand même !

C'est le garçon le plus merveilleux, le plus extraordinaire du monde !

« Eh ! C'est fini de vous bécoter, là derrière ! Bill et les jumeaux sont là ! On rentre à Poudlard ! » puis-je lire sur un parchemin que Draco brandit soudainement sous mes yeux en se penchant fortement au-dessus du comptoir.

« On ne se bécote pas… » dis-je, en me relevant avec l'aide de Théo

Après tout, c'est vrai. Théo a à peine effleuré mes lèvres…

Et je n'ai rien senti. Même si je connais la sensation que cela aurait dû me faire, parce que je lui ai effleuré les lèvres moi aussi, là-bas, dans les Cachots Perdus et que j'en conserve le net souvenir dans mon cœur…

Draco sourit et nous fait un clin d'œil complice, avant de se tourner doucement, pour aller vers l'un des fauteuils roulants tout cabossés, que Bill et les jumeaux ont récupéré dans la rue.

Théo nous sèche rapidement puis me prend la main et m'entraîne à sa suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Pucey ?» demande-t-il, en passant à côté de son ancien camarade de Maison.

« Je suis responsable de toute cette pagaille… Je vais avoir des comptes à rendre… » répond Pucey, en regardant vers Tonks, vêtue de sa tenue d'Auror.

« Oui… Désolé, mec. » dit Théo, en lui tendant une main que Pucey serre après une brève hésitation.

« Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es responsable ? C'est toi qui a déclenché la bagarre ? » demande à son tour Tonks, en plissant les yeux vers Pucey.

Ses cheveux sont rouge vif… Ça ne sent pas bon pour Pucey, ça…

« Oui, Madame… » répond-il, plus que mal à l'aise…

Mais je n'arrive pas à avoir réellement pitié de lui… S'il n'avait pas déclenché cette bagarre, Charly n'aurait pas été blessé…

C'est à ce moment là, que le professeur Snape déboule dans le salon de thé…

« Merlin merci ! Vous êtes saufs ! » s'exclame-t-il, en venant vers nous, visiblement soulagé…

« Non. Pas tous… Charly a été blessé et il est à Ste Mangouste. Molly y est partie avec lui. Mais que faites-vous ici, Severus ? » répond Madame Black, en maintenant fermement l'un des fauteuils roulants pour que Draco y prenne place sans risquer de le voir se dérober sous une fausse manœuvre.

« Charly ? Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ? » interroge le professeur Snape, l'air sincèrement soucieux.

« Un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Richard lui a donné les premiers soins et il devrait sortir d'ici un ou deux jours. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu. Que faites-vous ici, Severus ? » répond encore Madame Black, en posant une couverture sur les jambes de Draco.

« Rien d'important. Rentrons tous à Poudlard. Vous aussi, Tonks. Avec Monsieur Pucey… » déclare le professeur Snape, en prenant un air dégagé

« C'est au Ministère que nous devons aller, Monsieur Pucey et moi-même… » fait remarquer Tonks, en plissant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

« Sans doute avez-vous des rasions sérieuses de penser cela. Mais je crois sincèrement qu'un détour par Poudlard s'impose. » déclare notre prof de Potion, avec un regard insistant pour Tonks…

« Ok. Mais ce serait bien que le Chef soit informé. » répond Tonks, ses cheveux virant au bleu azur.

« J'y vais. Je vous les con,fie tous, Severus. Partez sans moi si je ne reviens pas d'ici cinq minutes. Je vous rejoindrais là-bas à Poudlard. » annonce aussitôt Bill, en sortant vivement du salon de thé, au moment où Monsieur Willis revient.

« Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ici ? » s'exclame le brave homme, en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes en voyant le bazar que nous avons mis dans son salon de thé.

« Nous sommes désolés du dérangement, Monsieur Willis. Mais un Mangemort voulait s'en prendre à ce garçon. Nous l'en avons empêché, mais quand il est sorti sous prétexte d'aller voir ce qui se passait, après la première explosion qui a retenti vers l'Allée des Embrumes, nous avons craint qu'il ne revienne avec d'autres Mangemorts et nous nous sommes barricadés et préparés à combattre. » explique rapidement Madame Black, tout en pliant une couverture sur les jambes de Théo qui a repris place dans son fauteuil roulant, lui aussi

« Oh ! Il n'y a pas de dérangement. J'aurais vite fait de tout remettre en place. L'essentiel, c'est que vous alliez bien. C'est Yaxley, qui est venu ici ? Je l'ai vu se faire avoir par le Sort d'un Tireur de Baguette… Un Sort de Fièvre de Cheval… Il a malheureusement pu s'échapper en Transplanant. Une seconde plus tard, il n'aurait pas pu le faire… Les Tireurs de Baguette le cherchent activement. Il semblerait que ce soit lui, qui a mis le feu au malheureux que nous avons vu sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes…» nous apprend Monsieur Willis, en remettant déjà en place tables et chaises.

Tout comme Théo, je jette un coup d'œil vers Pucey. Il a sursauté et rougit.

« Il n'est pas trop gravement brûlé, ce type ? » demande-t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

« Non… Ses vêtements étaient épais. Il a à peine les poils des jambes et du torse roussis, grâce à Mademoiselle Paul qui a éteint l'incendie de sa robe avec célérité. Mais tu es tout pâle mon petit, tu le connaissais, cet homme ? » répond Monsieur Willis, l'air sincèrement concerné.

« Non… Non, je ne le connaissais pas… » murmure à peine Pucey, en détournant son regard, plein de larmes.

Un court silence suit, un peu lourd de gêne…

Et finalement, je me sens un peu triste pour Pucey. Parce qu'il a réellement l'air affecté par tout cela… Oui, je me sens un peu triste pour lui…

Mon frère va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je veux bien lui pardonner maintenant…

« Il faut que nous y allions. » déclare soudainement mon prof de potion, en s'approchant de Pucey, pour le prendre par le bras et le faire avancer vers la sortie.

Mais Pucey se dégage doucement.

« Il faut d'abord aller chercher ma mère… Je ne veux pas la laisser. Yaxley pourrait se rendre chez nous et lui faire du mal… Quand elle sera à l'abri, je vous suivrai où vous voulez sans vous causer de problème. » déclare-t-il, en se campant fermement sur ses jambes.

« Où est-elle ? » demande abruptement Tonks, l'air sévère, sans doute histoire de faire comprendre à Pucey qu'il est son prisonnier et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à pousser le bouchon trop loin…

« A cette heure, elle doit être à faire le ménage chez Madame Guipure. » répond Pucey, en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

« Très bien. Nous allons passer par-là. Mais tiens-toi tranquille et n'essaye pas de m'entourlouper où je te garantis que tu auras à le regretter ! » déclare Tonks, en l'empoignant sans douceur.

Et nous disons au revoir à Monsieur Willis, avant de sortir pour remonter le Chemin vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Dehors, la nuit commence à tomber et nous sentons une odeur âcre qui nous pique un peu les yeux.

« Il va vraiment falloir revoir vos dosages » lance Kingsley qui nous rejoint avec Bill et Maugrey, à l'intention des jumeaux, dont l'un pousse mon fauteuil et l'autre celui de Théo.

« Nan… » répondent laconiquement Fred et Georges

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » s'enquiert le professeur Snape, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Des Bombes Larmoyantes que Fred et Georges ont fait exploser dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour éparpiller les bagarreurs. Efficace, sans aucun doute, puisqu'ils se sont envolés plus vite qu'une volée de moineaux ou effondrés sur place en sanglotant. Mais la moitié de ma brigade et de la brigade des Tireurs de Baguette sont en larmes aussi maintenant… On ne peut plus arrêter les flots…» répond King, avec un sourire moqueur

« On leur a pourtant dit de ne pas s'approcher… » se défend Fred ou Georges, d'un ton de reproche

« Ouais… Mais ils n'ont pas écouté… » renchérit l'autre sur le même ton.

« Et comme c'est encore un truc expérimental, nous n'avions pas assez d'antidote pour tout le monde. » achèvent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

« Bah ! Ils s'arrêteront bien de pleurer un jour. Ils risquent fort d'être complètement desséchés d'ici ce temps là, mais ils arrêteront… D'où vous est sortie une idée pareille ? » se moque Maugrey, en s'esclaffant si fort que je vois une petite vieille qui jetait un œil prudent à sa fenêtre, faire un saut de carpe en arrière.

« Un truc Moldu… arrangé à notre sauce… Nous pourrons l'utiliser pour neutraliser les Mangemorts. Et contrairement à ce que vous dites King, notre produit est totalement au point… Il faut juste que nous fabriquions assez d'Antidote et de Bombes Larmoyantes pour équiper tout le monde…Et puis, vos gars et filles ne pleureront plus en une demi-heure, s'ils se lavent soigneusement les yeux, comme nous le leur avons recommandé… Deux heures au plus, s'ils ne le font pas…Ce produit n'est pas dangereux, juste désagréablement piquant… » répondent les jumeaux, dont je devine qu'ils se rengorgent avec fierté dans notre dos.

Et je suis fière d'eux, moi aussi. Car non seulement ils travaillent avec acharnement pour fabriquer des farces et attrapes, mais ils le font aussi pour créer des armes inoffensives certes, mais terriblement efficaces, pour neutraliser les Mangemorts…

Nous effectuons une brève halte chez Madame Guipure, pour récupérer Madame Pucey, qui a l'air totalement affolée en apprenant que son fils est responsable d'avoir déclenché la bagarre pour échapper à un Mangemort, puis nous entrons enfin dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Bill renvoie les chauffeurs au Ministère et, grâce à King, nous sommes prioritaires pour prendre la Cheminette. Un instant plus tard, nous arrivons sans plus d'encombre dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Plus d'une heure, que nous attendons tous au pied de la gargouille qui garde le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Nous, c'est Harry, Hermione, presque tous les gars et filles du Comité Principal, Miho, Alioth, Astoria et moi…

Crotte de bique ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! Ils devraient être rentrés depuis près d'une heure trente !

J'ai hâte de savoir comment s'est déroulé le procès… Hâte surtout de savoir à quel point cet enfoiré de Parkinson frère a emmerdé ou malmené ma petite sœur et mes amis…

Enfin, le passage s'ouvre dans un grondement sourd et Draco est le premier à apparaître, suivi de près par Fred ou Georges, qui fait Léviter son fauteuil dans l'escalier.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ! » s'exclame Harry, en se précipitant vers son frère…

Merde ! Il est dans un sale état Draco ! Complètement échevelé, les vêtements à moitié déchirés…

Et re-merde ! Ginny, qui arrive à son tour, a les mains écorchées, une grosse bosse violacée sur le front et ses vêtements sont en piteux état également !

Et re-re- merde ! Théo a l'air de s'être salement bagarré ! Il est dans un état pire que Draco et Ginny le pauvre !

Et à bien y regarder, mes frères ne sont pas très frais non plus… Ils arborent des traces noirâtres sur la figure qui n'ont rien à voir avec la suie des cheminées, j'en suis certain. Et leur mise n'est guère reluisante non plus… Bill, surtout, qui a l'air de s'être battu avec un chat sauvage…

« Tout va bien ! Il y a eu une échauffourée dans l'Allée des Embrumes, qui a provoqué un mouvement de panique sur le Chemin de Traverse mais tout va bien. Charly a été blessé mais ce n'est pas grave et Richard s'occupe de lui. Nous vous raconterons tout à l'infirmerie » répond Bill, qui porte Ginny dans ses bras et se dirige déjà vers l'antre de Madame Pomfresh.

« Tu rigoles ! Quand elle vous verra arriver dans cet état, Pompom va nous foutre dehors de son infirmerie manu-militari ! Allons plutôt dans la Salle d'Entraînement ! » décrète-je, en prenant illico le chemin le plus court pour y parvenir.

« Oui, je vous donnerai les premiers soins ! Vous n'avez pas l'air gravement blessés, n'est-ce pas ? » renchérit Hermione, en scrutant les visages de mes frères, ma sœur et nos amis avec anxiété.

Bill sourit avec indulgence et nous suit sans rechigner.

Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas pris le chemin le plus pratique, ni le plus discret, puisqu'il faut redescendre vers le Grand Hall en empruntant un escalier dérobé et que nous aurons à prendre ensuite l'escalier principal jusqu'au sixième… Mais au moins, serons-nous rapidement à destination.

Nous nous hâtons, en silence, bien que des milliers de questions se bousculent dans nos têtes…

Et flûte ! Il y a du monde dans le Grand Hall !

Brandburgy et sa clique d'Abrutis !

Ils nous regardent venir, l'air narquois et ça me défrise aussi sec…

« C'est vrai que vous étiez tout nus, quand Parkinson vous a surpris dans les Cachots ? » glousse bêtement Collys Gilford, l'air ouvertement moqueur, en regardant alternativement Draco et Théo

Putain ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le frère de Parkinson révèle ce point dans les journaux ?

« Avant, j'aurais aimé vous voir tout nus ! Mais plus maintenant ! Pas avec toutes les vilaines cicatrices que vous devez avoir ! » ajoute l'idiote de Parkes avec une lueur mauvaise dans ses gros yeux globuleux

« Tu n'as rien manqué, Parkes. Il paraît qu'ils n'ont qu'un ridicule petit machin entre les jambes… Surtout toi, Malfoy… » commente Vaneck, l'air rigolard…

« Ouais ! Ils ne doivent pas être beaux, à poils, tous les deux ! Un corps disgracieux, une minuscule bite qu'il faut chercher à la loupe dans leurs poils ! Je parie qu'aucune fille ne voudra jamais d'eux ! Même une vieille en manque depuis un siècle ne voudrait pas d'eux dans son lit ! » s'esclaffe Taylor, en regardant à la ronde

Et toute la minable petite bande de Brandburgy éclate de rire à sa suite

Je leur foncerai bien dans le lard, mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Aucun de nous n'a le temps de le faire…

Car soudainement, toute la clique se retrouve à poils…

« Jolies jambes ! Mais où est ta pine ? Je ne la vois pas dans tout ce fatras ! » s'exclame Benjamin, en fixant les jambes horriblement poilues et arquées de Taylor, avant de remonter lentement son regard sur son entrejambe plus poilu encore

Il est plus velu qu'un singe Taylor… Excepté son visage, son cou, ses pieds et ses mains, tout son corps est couvert d'une épaisse et longue toison brune… C'est vraiment moche à voir…

« Mais il te manque une couille, Vaneck ! » s'exclame quant à lui Blaise, en pointant du doigt les bijoux de famille du grand échalas dont un œil dit merde à l'autre et qui, au contraire de son camarade Taylor, est totalement glabre…

Même son sexe au dessus duquel il n'a que trois poils qui se battent en duel… A croire qu'il s'est épilé en les oubliant ces trois là…

En tout cas, de se retrouver à poils, ça leur bloque illico le rire dans la gorge aux abrutis. Ils deviennent rouges comme des pivoines ou à l'inverse plus blanc que blanc et essayent tant bien que mal de se cacher les uns derrière les autres, tandis que je m'esclaffe à mon tour, tout comme mes amis, mes frères et ma sœur…

Et une belle brochette de curieux qui ne se privent pas de faire des commentaires plus ou moins désobligeants sur l'anatomie des Abrutis, se gaussant à grands éclats de rire…

« Qui a fait ça ! Qui a fait ça ! » s'écrie Brandburgy, qui trépigne sur place, en tenant son sexe caché sous ses mains

Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça… En tout cas, je suis certain qu'aucun de nous ne l'a fait… Tout au moins, aucun de nous n'a tiré sa baguette, j'en suis certain…

Je jette un œil vers Harry, qui me fait un signe négatif de la tête, tout comme Neville, qui est tout aussi capable que Harry et moi-même de lancer quelques Sorts sans baguette… puis mon regard effleure Hermione, qui détourne innocemment la tête, les yeux brillants de joie…

Oh ! La coquine ! Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a fait ça !

Mais soudainement, un hurlement strident se fait entendre…

Je me tourne aussitôt vers la source de ce cri et…

Oh ! Bon sang ! Pour une fois que Trelawney descend de sa Tour !… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Il n'est même pas encore l'heure de dîner !

En tout cas, ses yeux paraissent encore plus globuleux que d'habitude derrière ses épais verres de lunettes et elle est plus rouge qu'une tomate mûre à point…

Mais le plus beau, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule, Trelawney… Non, elle est accompagnée de McGo, qui semble sur le point d'exploser d'indignation et de fureur…

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ! » tonne-t-elle, tandis que les plumes de son chapeau écossais frémissent sur sa tête…

« C'est eux ! C'est eux qui ont fait ça ! » s'écrie Collys Gilford, qui tente tant bien que mal de cacher les seins qu'elle n'a pas derrière son bras, en pointant un doigt accusateur dans notre direction…

Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maigre ! Elle est affreuse de maigreur, cette fille ! Et ses seins ont tout l'air de deux œufs au plat mal cuits…

Tous les regards mauvais des Abrutis de Brandburgy sont dirigés vers nous et McGo nous scrute de son œil perçant, elle aussi…

« Aucun de nous n'a tiré sa baguette, je puis vous l'assurer, professeur. » affirme aussitôt Bill, de sa voix profonde et chaude, avec une telle assurance, que personne ne mettrait en doute sa parole…

Il sait pourtant… Je suis sûr qu'il sait… Après tout, il nous a vu une fois ou deux nous entraîner avec Tante Nally…

Et McGo aussi, sait. D'ailleurs je vois un sourire réprimé faire frémir le coin de sa bouche…

« Je vous crois volontiers, William… Eh, bien… Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, vous aurez à vous expliquer avec le Directeur et votre Directeur de Maison à l'heure de votre retenue ! C'est une honte ! Oser vous promener nus dans les couloirs ! Ah ! Mais vous aurez ce que vous méritez ! Retournez donc immédiatement vous habiller ! Et au pas de charge ! » s'exclame McGo, en direction du groupe d'Abrutis

« Mais… nous ne pouvons pas courir dans les couloirs ! Ni tout nus ! » se lamente Elladora Parkes, en se cachant tant bien que mal derrière les plus grands des Serpentard, tandis qu'un Quatrième année bedonnant louche sur son derrière bien rebondi

Il a raison… Le derrière est plus intéressant que le devant. Car elle est tellement moche cette fille qu'elle ferait perdre ses moyens à n'importe quel mec normalement constitué…

Ouais… Bon… Il y a quelques spécimens de mec qui ont de quoi faire fuir les filles normalement constituées aussi, dans ce lot d'Abrutis… A commencer par le Quatrième année bedonnant qui louche sur le cul de Parkes justement…

Et Taylor… Merlin Taylor ! Tous ces poils c'est à gerber… Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de bonobo dans le coin. Car avec toute la tension qu'il y a ici actuellement, mâle ou femelle, un bonobo lui sauterait aussitôt dessus illico presto pour une petite séance de baise…

Pauvre bonobo, me dis-je, en imaginant la scène… Ouais. Il y a nettement mieux comme partenaire sexuel que Taylor…

« Eh bien ! C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Si vous n'êtes pas hors de vue d'ici dix secondes, je vous garantis qu'il vous en cuira ! » rugit McGo, l'air éminemment sévère

Aussitôt, c'est la débandade…

Tous les Abrutis se précipitent vers les Cachots, nus, se bousculant pour ne pas être les derniers et se cachant sexes et seins tant bien que mal …

« Mais, Minerva… Ils vont rencontrer des petits… » bafouille Trelawney, l'air complètement ahurie…

« Grand bien leur fasse ! Ils vont prendre soin de préserver leurs parties intimes des regards et nous avons tous le même derrière ! Même les petits ! Et un derrière vu, n'est pas perdu ! Et après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à ramasser leur baguette et faire venir à eux de quoi se couvrir ! » s'exclame McGo, avant d'inviter sa consœur à retourner dans ses quartiers, tout en récoltant les baguettes restées à terre des Ânes Bâtés …

Je me demande où Hermione a envoyé leurs vêtements…

Et je me demande aussi ce que Trelawney faisait si loin de sa Tour, quand je me rends compte que, de toute évidence, elle revient d'être allée faire quelques courses avec McGo, puisqu'elles sont toutes les deux vêtues de chaudes capes d'hiver et portent chacune un cabas bien rempli…

Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela tiens… Que peuvent bien avoir à faire comme course les profs ? L'encre, les plumes, les parchemins, tout doit leur être fourni par l'école, non ?

Oui, bon, ils peuvent aussi avoir des besoins personnels… Du gel douche, du shampoing, des vêtements et sous-vêtements…

Heurk… Les sous-vêtements de Trelawney… Je préfère ne pas y penser, tiens…

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » s'enquiert à voix basse McGo, en se tournant vers nous aussitôt Trelawney éloignée de quelques pas…

« Echauffourée. King et Madame Black sont en train de tout expliquer au professeur Dumbledore… » répond laconiquement Bill, avec un discret signe de tête vers les curieux qui se sont agglutinés autour de nous depuis que les Abrutis nous ont interpellés.

Mouais… Comme si tout le monde n'allait pas apprendre ce qui s'est passé avant ce soir…

« Oh… Allez donc faire soigner ces plaies et bosses… » déclare McGo, avant de se tourner vers les curieux « Et vous, allez donc travailler ! Cela ne vous fera pas de tort ! »

Et elle s'en va elle-même, à grandes enjambées, fendant les groupes qui s'égaillent à son passage. Et nous avançons dans son sillage, pour grimper l'escalier de marbre jusqu'au sixième...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bill et les autres nous racontent leur journée et les évènements qui se sont produits dans l'Allée des Embrumes et sur le Chemin de Traverse…

Et je me demande quand nous aurons droit enfin à un peu de tranquillité.

Parce qu'il n'y a pas à dire, mais les évènements se succèdent un peu trop vite à mon goût.

Mais pourquoi Yaxley tenait-il tant à avoir cet Adrian Pucey dans les rangs de Voldemort ?

Et que va-t-il advenir de ce gars ? Sera-t-il condamné à aller en prison ?

Ce serait vraiment con pour lui…Aller à Azkaban, pour avoir voulu échapper à un Mangemort qui voulait l'enrôler dans les rangs du Ténébreux…

Ce serait vraimen un comble pour le pauvre bougre...

OoOoOoO

**Algie**

Une bonne douche bien chaude, puis un bon fauteuil au coin d'un beau feu de bois, pour un repos bien mérité avant le dîner.

Que demander de plus après une nuit sans sommeil et une longue journée de voyage ?

Je prends sur la petite table la copie du journal du traducteur Grec et, pour la énième fois, je relis des passages, cherchant dans ces pages, des indices qui pourraient nous mettre sur la bonne piste…

Et mon esprit s'égare…

Je plonge droit vers l'époque où ces lignes ont été écrites, de la main un peu tremblante d'un vieil homme fatigué, aux yeux usés par les nombreuses heures de lecture et d'écriture, la tête lourde aux pensées tourbillonnantes d'images parfois floues, sans réel lien qui les relie les unes aux autres…

Sa main lasse trempe sa plume dans un encrier et reste un instant suspendue au dessus de son parchemin. Une goutte d'encre s'échappe et tombe sur la page, s'étalant en quelques éclaboussures dont la plus grosse ressemble à une larme…

Il soupire, pose sa plume dans la rainure de son écritoire, prend une salière et en saupoudre largement le parchemin aux endroits souillés, le fait sécher en passant une flamme dessous puis souffle dessus avec un soin méticuleux pour chasser chaque grain de sel gorgé d'encre, avant de se caler quelques instants au fond de son fauteuil.

Son regard glisse sur son écritoire, puis se lève vers les rayonnages lourds d'ouvrages, qui tapissent le mur à sa droite. Il ne s'attarde pas. Il glisse encore vers le mur qui lui fait face, s'arrête un bref instant sur une porte blasonnée, puis repart vers la gauche, pour se fixer sur une fenêtre largement ouverte.

Il fait grand soleil dehors et le ciel est d'un beau bleu, clair et lumineux. La branche basse d'un arbre s'égare dans le coin supérieur droit et, sous le feuillage, on devine la présence d'un nid, où de petits oiseaux pépient avec force, réclamant pitance à leurs parents.

Et, sous cet arbre, s'étendent des parterres de fleurs multicolores qui embaument l'air doux…

Au-delà, une pelouse verdoyante est coupée par un petit ruisseau dans lequel de jeunes enfants courent en s'éclaboussant, dans une cascade de rires…

Le vieil homme sourit…

Et l'image s'évanouit…

« Il n'était pas Grec… » murmure-je, presque hébété…

« Quoi ? T'as dit quelque chose ? » s'enquiert Rupert, assis dans le fauteuil, de l'autre côté de la cheminée.

Il s'était assoupi mais mon murmure, aussi discret soit-il, a suffi à réveiller ce vieil ermite aux sens plus aiguisés que le rasoir d'un barbier…

« Le traducteur n'était pas Grec. C'est pour cela que la traduction est si imprécise et son journal également… Il n'était pas Grec… Ce n'était même pas un traducteur, mais un amateur… J'en suis sûr… Le blason… Le blason est un indice, de cela aussi, je suis sûr… » réponds-je, sentant l'excitation me gagner.

« Ah… T'as eu une de tes fameuses visions du passé… Mais pourquoi il écrivait en grec, si c'était pas un Grec ? » dit encore Rupert, en m'adressant un regard intéressé.

« Je l'ignore… Et je ne sais rien de sa nationalité. Mais il n'était pas Grec. La maison, le paysage, les vêtements des enfants… rien ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à ce que l'on peut voir en Grèce… Europe de l'Ouest ou du centre… » réponds-je, me concentrant sur le souvenir de ma vision…

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu des visions du passé, la capacité de voir, ressentir et sentir ce que des personnes ont vécu à un moment de leur vie. Il me suffit de tenir dans mes mains quelque chose qui leur a appartenu, de toucher un vieux mur de pierres, un bijou, un livre ou tout autre objet ayant traversé les époques…

Cela ne me sert pas à grand chose, sinon à nourrir mes récits historiques… Encore faut-il que j'identifie la personne dont mon esprit attrape l'essence, l'espace de quelques instants volés au passé… Quelques secondes, quelques minutes… Rarement quelques heures….

Et je suis étonné que la copie du journal m'ait permis d'effectuer cette incursion dans le passé…

« Le Blason, de quoi il a l'air ? Quelle époque ? » s'enquiert maintenant Rupert.

Il est l'une des rares personnes qui ne se moque pas de ce don inutile qui est le mien…

Au contraire, il est toujours fasciné par mes histoires…

« Fond jaune, un lion noir… Il y avait aussi quelque chose de rouge… Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était… Une flamme sortant de sa bouche peut-être… ou sa langue ? Je ne sais pas… L'époque… Mmmm… Quatorze ou quinze cents… Je crois, d'après les vêtements… Je crois aussi que certaines choses commençaient à se mélanger dans sa tête… Il était vieux, fatigué… Très fatigué… Sa tête était lourde, traversée d'un tourbillon d'images sans queue, ni tête… » réponds-je, le regard accroché aux brèves images du passé que j'ai gravé dans mon souvenir…

« Mmmm… C'est pas bien épais… Nous faudrait d'autres indices. Le Blason, faudra qu'on cherche d'où il est… On trouvera… Et si on sait qui est le bonhomme, alors on en apprendra peut-être davantage sur ce livre… Raconte moi tout en détail.» déclare Rupert, en sortant un petit carnet de sa poche et un crayon à papier Moldu, pour consigner méticuleusement le récit de ma vision…

Demain, après-demain ou un autre jour, peut-être aurais-je encore l'opportunité de voyager dans le passé de ce traducteur amateur dont je ne possède malheureusement que la copie d'un journal…

Si seulement j'avais l'original, les choses seraient peut-être beaucoup plus faciles pour nous…

OoOoOoO

...

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	41. Gros Plan Sur Severus 1

**Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Beta: Mistycal **

**...**

OoOoOoO

**... Réponse au commentaire de - Ombre - sur mon forum...**

OoOoOoO

...

**Gros Plan Sur Severus 1/2**

_**Jeudi 14 novembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Le Sort de Pucey**

**Severus**

Nous nous hâtons vers le bureau de Nally, Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley fermant la marche et gardant un œil sur le jeune Pucey. Narcissa, elle, est repartie à ma demande discrète vers le QG, pour relayer le jeune Marian Higgs et le faire revenir à Poudlard.

« Désolé de vous déranger, Nally. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail, mais je tenais à votre présence, pour parler avec Monsieur Pucey ici présent. Et comme je sais que votre blessure vous fait un peu souffrir ces derniers temps, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que nous venions tous ici où nous serons, tout autant que dans mon bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. » déclare Albus, dès que la porte du bureau de Nally se referme sur nous.

Et c'est l'instant où je sursaute, me rappelant soudainement que je n'ai toujours pas interrogé Nally au sujet de la fiabilité de son Sceau du Secret…

Mais je ne peux le faire maintenant que tout le monde est là… Et puis, ce sont surtout ses qualités d'Empathe, qui doivent justifier le souhait d'Albus de sa présence à cet entretien. Après tout, mieux vaut nous assurer que Pucey et sa mère sont vraiment fiables, avant de leur offrir notre aide…

Cependant, Nally doit sentir que quelque chose ne va pas exactement comme je le souhaite, car elle m'interroge du regard en fronçant les sourcils…

« Ça va bien… Vous ne me dérangez pas, Albus. » répond-elle dans le même temps, avant d'inviter chacun à s'asseoir autour de sa table basse sur laquelle un plateau à thé apparaît presque aussitôt.

Et Kingsley entreprend d'interroger le jeune Pucey, l'invitant à nous raconter sa version des faits, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire…

« Je regrette vraiment… Je… Je suis désolé » dit-il pour la énième fois, à la fin de son récit…

« Mais… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Nous aurions pu trouver refuge au Ministère… Oh ! Adrian… Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? » se lamente Madame Pucey, posant la question qui me brûlait les lèvres…

Et celle des autres aussi, à voir leur hochement de tête approbateur…

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Maman… Et puis, le Ministère n'a rien fait pour nous aider jusqu'à présent. Nous nous sommes débrouillés tous les deux, depuis la mort de Papa et après l'incendie de la ferme, en juin dernier. Personne ne s'est précipité pour nous aider. Pourquoi cela aurait-il été différent cette fois ? Et cette sale réputation qu'on nous a faite aussi… Tu as toujours soupçonné qu'elle venait du Ministère… Et moi aussi, je le pense… » répond le jeune Pucey, en recueillant les pleurs de sa mère sur son épaule…

« Et pourquoi le Ministère ferait-il cela ? Soupçonnez-vous quelqu'un en particulier ? » s'enquiert Kingsley, m'ôtant les mot de la bouche.

Madame Pucey se redresse et essuie ses pleurs d'un revers de la main.

« Une femme du Ministère est venue me voir chez nos voisins les plus proches, le lendemain de l'incendie. J'avais demandé l'appui du Ministère pour pouvoir reconstruire la ferme. Elle est arrivée et ne m'a même pas laissé parler. Elle a aussitôt déclaré que le Ministère ne m'aiderait pas. Parce que ma famille avait la réputation d'être malhonnête, de maltraiter nos bêtes et d'arroser nos cultures de Potions frelatées pour accélérer la croissance de nos légumes… Et quand je lui ai demandé d'où elle sortait des inepties pareilles, elle s'est fâchée. Elle m'a accusé de vouloir mettre en doute la parole de son « très cher ami », un homme à l'honnêteté irréprochable selon elle et elle a aussitôt donné l'ordre de détruire ma récolte, à un employé du Ministère qui l'accompagnait… Nos quelques bêtes ayant survécu à l'incendie, ont été envoyées à l'abattoir… Et nous n'avons reçu aucun dédommagement.. » répond Madame Pucey, en reniflant de temps à autre dans un mouchoir que lui a donné Nally

« Ombrage… » marmonne-je dans ma barbe…

« Oui, c'est cela. C'est le nom de cette femme. L'Ancienne Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat… Et l'employé qui l'accompagnait se prénommait Hercule… Mais comment savez-vous que c'est elle qui est venue ? » acquiesce Madame Pucey, avant d'accepter la seconde tasse de thé que Nally lui offre.

« Je ne savais pas. J'ai deviné...» réponds-je laconiquement

Ombrage, soi-disant manipulée par son très cher ami Ingham et qui a fait exécuter la basse besogne par son cousin Hercule… Sur les ordres de Lucius à n'en pas douter…

« Je rêve de retrouver ce type, ce « très cher ami » qu'elle s'est bien gardée de nommer malheureusement et de lui demander des comptes ! Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Pourquoi aussi a-t-il détruit ma réputation au point que je ne peux trouver aucun travail convenable depuis que je suis sorti de l'école ? » explose soudain le jeune Pucey, en serrant les poings.

Je jette un œil vers Nally, qui me sourit tout en m'adressant un léger signe de tête positif et je sais que les Pucey ont passé le test…

Ce n'est pas pour autant, que j'en dirais plus que nécessaire… Oui, attendons de voir comment ils se positionneront à l'avenir, avant de révéler tout ce que nous savons…

« Vous ne retrouverez pas cet homme, Adrian. Il est mort… Et cette réputation vous a été faite, pour vous saper le moral et faire de vous une proie facile. Votre ferme a sans doute été brûlée sur les ordres de celui qui voulait vous recruter pour le compte de Voldemort …» réponds-je sans m'étendre davantage.

« C'était qui, cet ami, que j'aille cracher sur sa tombe ! Et pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai jamais manifesté de sympathie pour les idées de ce…. dégénéré ! » explose encore le jeune homme, qui ne comprend visiblement pas ce qui lui arrive.

« Pour vos compétences en Arithmancie… » révèle-je, un peu à contre cœur et me gardant de répondre à sa première question…

Il est inutile qu'il sache qui était Ingham Marsden et ce qu'il est advenu de lui… Qu'il ne pourra jamais cracher sur sa tombe…

Mais cela m'étonnerait fort qu'il se contente de ma réponse, sans être curieux d'en savoir davantage et surtout comment nous pouvons savoir…

« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Et pourquoi ne pas être venu nous aider, vous qui semblez savoir des tas de choses ? » demande-t-il d'ailleurs aussitôt, avec un air soupçonneux.

« Nous espionnons Voldemort. Mais nous ne savions pas, avant cet après-midi, qu'il voulait vous recruter. » réponds-je, priant intérieurement que cette réponse lui suffise…

« Mais… » commence-t-il à mon grand dam, avant d'être judicieusement interrompu par Albus

« Toutes vos questions ne peuvent trouver réponses aujourd'hui, Monsieur Pucey. Mais il en est une importante, à laquelle nous devons répondre maintenant : que va-t-il advenir de vous… » dit-il, d'un ton doux accompagné d'un regard perçant.

Le jeune Pucey se ratatine sur son siège, visiblement apeuré et sa mère émet un hoquet de détresse…

« Oh ! Merlin ! Je vous en prie ! N'envoyez pas mon fils à Azkaban ! Je travaillerai toute ma vie, s'il le faut, pour dédommager les victimes et réparer les dégâts ! Mais je vous en supplie ! N'envoyez pas mon fils à Azkaban ! » implore-t-elle en direction de Kingsley

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'envoyer votre fils à Azkaban, Madame. Seul le Magenmagot le peut… Votre fils a déclenché la bagarre, c'est sûr. Mais il n'a fait lui-même ni victime directe, ni dégât direct…Et je pense sincèrement que le tribunal sera clément, compte tenu des circonstances…» lui sourit Kingsley, dans une tentative de réconforter la brave femme.

Mais celle-ci sanglote de plus belle, en s'accrochant à son fils, visiblement désespérée.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous contacter Amélia Bones et lui soumettre l'affaire dès à présent. Si nous pouvions garantir qu'Adrian ne quittera pas le territoire, elle lui accordera peut-être le droit à la liberté en attendant ce procès. » suggère-je, ému par les larmes de cette mère éplorée…

Et convaincu qu'Adrian Pucey n'a rien d'un mauvais bougre et que nous ne ferions que le pousser vers Voldemort, en ne lui accordant pas notre aide…

« Excellente idée, Severus ! Mais quelles garanties pouvons-nous donner ? Où ira ce jeune homme en attendant ? » demande Albus, l'œil brillant…

Je suis certain qu'il a parfaitement deviné mon idée, mais qu'il veut à toute fin que ce soit moi qui la soumette.

Parce qu'Adrian Pucey était de ma Maison ? Ou pour que je puisse prouver, à ce garçon qui me regarde avec méfiance, que je ne suis pas son ennemi ?

Probablement, les deux…

« Eh, bien… Il est évident que Monsieur Pucey et sa mère ne peuvent rentrer chez eux. Ni se rendre désormais à leur travail sans risquer de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Mais nous aurons bientôt une ferme à faire marcher et il ne serait pas inutile d'avoir des professionnels à notre disposition pour nous assurer que nos élèves ne commettent pas de bêtises… » propose-je, sous l'œil soudainement intéressé et nettement moins hostile du jeune Adrian et de celui reconnaissant, de sa mère…

Madame Pucey regarde aussitôt vers Albus avec espoir…

« Oui… Excellente idée… Mais il me faudra alors convaincre le Conseil d'Administration de l'école, de l'utilité et de la viabilité de ce projet, afin que les postes soient financés… » déclare Albus, l'air songeur…

Oh ! Le Conseil d'Administration… Obtenir son approbation, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance, loin de là… La plupart des membres sont assez réfractaires aux idées innovantes, même si quelques uns d'entre eux seront sans doute éminemment intéressés… Comme Madame Abbot, par exemple…

« Mmmm… Et si nos élèves se chargeaient de convaincre le Conseil d'Administration ? » suggère Nally, l'air amusée soudainement.

« Le coup de la pétition leur a déjà été fait… Je ne suis pas sûr que cela marche cette fois encore… D'autant quand on connaît la raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé de créer cette ferme… » fais-je remarquer, un peu dubitatif.

« Oh ! Je ne pensais pas à une pétition. Je pensais plutôt envoyer une délégation d'élèves qui exposeraient le projet comme le leur… Nos jeunes fourmillent d'idées. Je suis sûre qu'ils nous surprendraient tous avec un projet parfaitement ficelé… » répond Nally avec beaucoup d'entrain

« Merveilleux ! C'est exactement ce qui conviendrait, effectivement ! Mais croyez-vous qu'ils aient le temps de nous écrire ce projet pour demain ? Il faut absolument que je contacte le Conseil dès ce soir et que nous obtenions leur aval dès que possible afin que Monsieur Pucey ait officiellement un travail convenable avant son procès… C'est toujours mieux, d'avoir un travail honnête quand on se présente devant la Cour… Demain après-midi serait parfait… » commente Albus, en regardant Nally par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

Il sait que c'était notre seule soirée libre de toute la semaine…

« Eh, bien… » commence Nally, un peu hésitante, en me jetant un coup d'œil.

« Nous ferons en sorte que ce soit possible. » tranche-je, en ses lieux et places…

Et Nally m'offre un merveilleux sourire…

Et je me dis que finalement, elle ne prendra pas mal que je lui demande d'emmener Benjamin Stanley dans le Temps Ralenti pour l'entraîner…

Après tout, il faut bien donner du temps aux jeunes, pour qu'ils nous écrivent ce fameux projet et c'était là, la demande implicite d'Albus…

« Oh ! Merci ! Merci ! » s'exclame Madame Pucey, tandis que son fils retrouve un peu de couleur et d'espoir

« Cette ferme… Ce n'est pas que ce travail ne m'intéresse pas, loin de là ! Mais pourquoi une ferme ici ? Et pourquoi impliquer des élèves dans ce projet ? » demande-t-il cependant, sincèrement curieux…

Oh ! Misère ! Encore un Serpentard qui se conduit comme un Gryffondor !

« Il sera bien temps que nous vous expliquions tout cela quand le Conseil d'Administration nous aura donné son aval, Adrian… S'il le donne… » réponds-je, en le regardant d'un œil suffisamment perçant pour qu'il ne pose pas davantage de questions ce soir…

« Euh… Oui, Monsieur… » dit-il, retrouvant instinctivement une posture de Serpentard qui se fait remettre en place par son Directeur de Maison…

« Bien… Je vais contacter Amélia. Et vous, Monsieur Pucey, vous devriez aller faire un brin de toilette avant d'aller dîner. Cela vous fera grand bien ! Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures ! » décrète Albus, en se levant de son fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kingsley, Maugrey et Tonks repartent vers le Ministère et les Pucey se rendent dans un appartement privé qu'Albus met à leur disposition en attendant la décision du Conseil d'Administration, tandis que Nally et moi nous attardons quelque peu dans son bureau…

Après tout, il faut que je remercie mon épouse comme il se doit de son soutien…

Et puis, il faut vraiment que je lui parle du Sceau du Secret…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Je n'en reviens pas de ce qui s'est encore passé aujourd'hui…

Décidément, Draco, Théo et Ginny en voient de toutes les couleurs depuis quelque temps…

En tout cas, Parkinson frère a tout intérêt à ne pas paraître devant moi. Ni devant Ron… Il passerait un sale fichu quart d'heure si cela arrivait…

Quoique ! J'ai la nette impression que nous aurions un ticket à prendre pour attendre notre tour… Et que la file d'attente sera assez longue…

Comme il est bientôt l'heure du dîner, Bill et les Jumeaux s'empressent de retourner à Londres et nous raccompagnons nos amis à l'infirmerie, où nous sommes accueillis par une Pompom furieuse que nous ne les ayons pas ramenés avant…

Bien sûr, ses antennes lui ont déjà rapporté ce qui s'est produit sur le Chemin de Traverse et nous sommes bons pour un monumental savon…

Du coin de l'œil, je note que Draco n'écoute que d'une oreille les commentaires de notre brave infirmière qui l'examine sous toutes les coutures, lançant Sort de Diagnostic sur Sort de Diagnostic tout en maugréant…

Mon frère n'a d'yeux que pour Annabelle, la sœur de Megan, qui semble sortir un peu de son état de stupeur prolongé…

Il ne dit rien… Mais je sais qu'il éprouve quelque chose de tendre pour elle. Il la couve souvent du regard. Et il souffre aussi. Il souffre pour elle. Il souffre aussi de ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Il doit se dire que jamais elle ne lui pardonnera ce que Lucius lui a fait…

Ce serait injuste. Profondément injuste. Et pourtant, je comprendrais, si cela était…

Et cela me fait mal… Draco mériterait tellement d'être heureux !

Soudainement, je le vois sursauter et froncer les sourcils…

« A..arm.. » s'exclame-t-il, en cherchant furieusement sa liasse de parchemins rassemblés en petit carnet qui ne le quitte plus depuis quelques jours…

Mais dans sa précipitation ses gestes sont maladroits et il fait tout tomber sur le sol…

« Alarme ? » traduis-je, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête en signe positif et précise : « Lit ! »

« L'Alarme sur ton lit ? Dans les Cachots ? » m'enquiers-je hâtivement

Et comme il hoche encore la tête, je fonce vers les Cachots illico, suivi de Ron, Blaise et Benjamin…

Nous courrons à perdre haleine tout au long des passages internes et déboulons dans notre QG, pour nous précipiter vers la Carte et ses Gardiens actuels.

« Qui est dans le dortoir de Draco ? » m'enquiers-je, auprès de Moon et Alice Harris

« Vaneck et un sbire que je ne connais pas, qu'il est allé chercher dans la Forêt Interdite… Mais Cameron et Magnus y sont aussi. Nous avons observé Vaneck et son pote depuis qu'ils se sont introduits subrepticement dans le château par une poterne. Ils ont fait un drôle de bond en arrière, alors qu'ils étaient tout à côté du lit de Malfoy. » répond Moon, l'air de s'interroger sur ce qui a pu se passer…

Et comment nous pouvons savoir qu'il se passe quelque chose dans le dortoir

« Je croyais vos Quartiers protégés de toute intrusion ! » s'exclame Ron, l'air quelque peu contrarié.

« Ouais… Mais Vaneck est un Septième et il en connaît un rayon. Après tout, son frère aîné serait un sacré monte-en-l'air à ce qu'il paraît ! Il a dû lui apprendre à neutraliser toutes sortes de Protections… » répond Blaise, tandis que nous observons ce que les autres font.

« Oui… Et Phillipa et moi avons omis de demander à nos profs de poser des Protections supplémentaires, après avoir posé les nôtres… Quels idiots nous sommes… » ajoute Benjamin, qui a l'air mortifié.

Nous voyons Cameron et Magnus encadrer Vaneck et un certain Bert, puis les emmener dans l'une des salles d'étude, dans laquelle ils confient leurs prisonniers à Grégory et Vincent, avant de revenir vers nous…

« Bert ? C'est pas un nom, ça… » grimace Ron, en désignant l'étiquette du doigt

« Si, Messires ! C'est un nom ! Le nom d'un Malagrif Tacheté ! Ce répugnant corbineur (1) de Vaneck voulait le déposer en vostre lit, Messire Blaise, pour vous chastoyer( 2) de la correction que vous lui avez infligée il y a quelques soirs de cela et de les avoir tantôt dépouiller de leurs atours, lui et ses belins (3) camarades. Mais, avisant Fauve alangui sur une couche, il crût que c'était la vostre et il a finalement donné dans le godant (4) tendu par Messire Draco ! » répond Magnus avec grandiloquence

« Le pruant (5) est à cette heure à demi estourdi et bien anfardelé (6). Messires Vincent et Grégory vont le garder au secret jusqu'à la venue du professeur Snape ! Gageons, mes amis, que le grappeux (7) va se faire calengier (8) comme il se doit par notre affable Directeur de Maison ! » précise Cameron, aussi théâtral qu'à son habitude…

« Vous oubliez, Messire Cameron, de préciser que cet acné (9) de Vaneck s'est fait quelque peu mordiller l'oreille par le Malagrif Tacheté, mécontent d'avoir été malmené, et qu'il est à cette heure en position d'avoir le mauvais œil durant toute une semaine… » achève Magnus, qui affiche un air des plus satisfait.

Ces deux là sont de plus en plus enclins à s'exprimer à l'ancienne et je suis parfois bien en peine de les suivre…

Mais bon… J'arrive à saisir l'idée générale de leur discours…

« Attendez, il faut préciser autre chose. C'est que Fauve était bien dans ton lit au départ, Blaise. Mais juste avant que Vaneck n'entre dans ta chambre, ton chat s'est précipité vers le lit de Draco… » ajoute Alice Harris, les yeux brillants de joie

« Ben mon Blaise ! Tu l'as échappé belle ! Un Malagrif Tacheté, il y a mieux comme compagnie dans un lit ! Il est très malin, ton chat ! » s'esclaffe Ron, en tapant sur l'épaule de notre ami

Oui, comme dit Ron, il est malin, le chat de Blaise…

Je me demande s'il n'a pas quelques gènes de Kneasel…

« Mouais… Pour la baston de l'autre soir, je veux bien qu'il ait voulu se venger. D'autant que je ne l'ai pas loupé… Mais je n'y suis pour rien, s'ils se sont retrouvés à poils, ces Abrutis ! Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle de les voir cavaler sous la menace de McGo! » s'exclame Blaise, riant à demi au souvenir du groupe courant à poil pour regagner les Cachots

« Ouais… Mais tu as tout de même fait remarquer devant tout le monde qu'il lui manque une couille à cet échalas ! » rappelle-je, avant d'éclater de rire, de concert avec les autres…

« Ah ! Saperlipopette ! Comme j'eusse aimé assister à la déconfiture de cette bellitraille (10) ! Quoique je doute qu'il y ait eu de la jolie hardelle (11) à admirer parmi toute cette coquinaille (12) ! » soupire Magnus, quand nous retrouvons notre sérieux.

« Ouais… Tu as raison. Il n'y avait rien de spécialement joli à regarder… Mais nous ferions mieux de trouver le professeur Snape pour lui raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer. » déclare Benjamin, en revenant sur le problème actuel

« Il est avec le professeur De Paimpont ! » nous apprend Alice, en pointant le bureau de Marraine du doigt

« Bah… Il a dit aussi à Draco qu'il était de garde pour le dîner et qu'il viendrait le voir après à l'infirmerie… Nous n'aurons qu'à attendre qu'il arrive dans la Grande Salle. Tu auras le plaisir de tout lui dire, Benjamin… Après tout, c'est toi le Préfet de Septième de Serpentard ! » ajoute Ron, avant de nous faire remarquer qu'il serait temps d'y aller, puisque le repas va être servi dans quelques minutes

J'appelle Dobby, pour qu'il fasse porter un plateau bien garni à Vincent et Grégory, qui n'ont pas à être privés de dîner pour cet imbécile de Vaneck, puis nous nous empressons de gagner la grande Salle pour prendre un rapide repas avant d'aller rejoindre Draco et les autres…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

A peine la porte de son bureau refermée sur ses visiteurs, que Nally se tourne vers moi et me regarde en penchant un peu la tête de côté…

« Oui ? » m'enquiers-je, en haussant un sourcil.

« Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? » demande-t-elle en retour, avec des centaines de questions dans ses beaux yeux.

« Le Sceau du Secret… » lâche-je laconiquement, tandis qu'elle fronce les sourcils, visiblement dubitative.

Et je m'empresse de lui rapporter l'épisode au cours duquel Maugrey a révélé des informations confidentielles devant Tarendra Deli.

« Mmmm…. » réagit Nally, en se levant pour se diriger vers sa vitrine.

Elle en ouvre la porte, puis soulève le couvercle d'une boîte à bijoux en or, finement sertie de diamants et de saphirs… Et tout un monde apparaît sous mes yeux éblouis…

C'est absolument magnifique !

A flanc de montagne, une forêt givrée cerne un petit lac de glace, alimenté par une jolie cascade elle-même figée par le froid…

Nally tend sa main droite vers l'un des arbres et une porte nichée entre deux fortes racines s'ouvre sur une minuscule créature qui déploie ses délicates ailes argentées et vient se poser sur la paume offerte de mon épouse…

Une Fée des Glaces …

Nally héberge une Fée des Glaces dans sa boîte à bijoux… La cachottière !

Mon épouse élève sa main à hauteur de ses yeux et une conversation muette se déroule entre elle et la Fée, durant quatre ou cinq minutes… Enfin, la Fée réintègre la boîte à bijoux, dont Nally referme doucement le couvercle.

« Tout va bien. Aelia a permis que Fol Œil donne ses informations en présence de Tarendra, qu'elle a jugé tout à fait fiable… » déclare-t-elle, en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire.

« Une Fée des Glaces ! Tu héberges une Fée des Glaces ! » réponds-je en retour, avec un peu de reproche

« Je suis désolée, Sev… Mais jusqu'à présent Aelia refusait que je révèle sa présence. Elle est très timide. Aujourd'hui, elle a finalement accepté que tu la voies… Et un jour prochain, elle acceptera de te parler… » m'apprend Nally, l'air sincèrement désolée…

Et je sens ma petite rancœur fondre comme neige au soleil. Je ne peux jamais lui en vouloir longtemps. Et je m'avance vers elle, pour déposer un baiser sur ses tendres lèvres qui me sourient à nouveau.

« Je suppose que c'est à elle, que tu dois tes prodigieux progrès concernant la gestion de tes dons d'Empathe… » glisse-je à son oreille

« Oui… Et elle m'aide aussi à maintenir le Sceau du Secret… Avec ses sœurs… » répond doucement Nally, avant de se saisir de ma bouche pour un autre doux baiser.

Ses sœurs ? Il y aurait donc plus d'une Fée dans cette boîte à bijoux !

« Des sœurs bien timides, elles aussi… puisqu'elles ne se sont pas montrées… » murmure-je de nouveau, quand Nally me rend la liberté de parler.

« C 'est qu'elles ne sont pas dans la boîte à bijoux. Il y en a une au QG, une autre dans la Salle d'Entraînement, une autre encore dans la Salle de Réunion des jeunes… Et actuellement, la dernière des cinq se trouve à l'infirmerie… » me révèle Nally, avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Elles viennent de me donner leur accord par l'intermédiaire d'Aelia, pour que je te le dise… »

« Mmmm… Et elles sont toutes Fées des Glaces ? » m'enquiers-je, à la fois un peu triste de ne pas avoir su tout cela plus tôt et heureux d'être mis dans la confidence…

Car il est vrai, que la plupart des Fées sont très timides, particulièrement les Fées des Glaces, et qu'il est extrêmement rare qu'elles acceptent que l'on sache où elles habitent…

Il a fallu des années et des années, avant que celles qui peuplent la Forêt Interdite, acceptent de venir décorer nos arbres de Noël…

« Eh bien oui… Il y a Aelia, Tualenn, Maëlys, Soezic et Dunvael. Elles me sont d'une grande aide. Jamais je ne pourrais tenir autant de Sceaux du Secret sans elles… Et elles m'apaisent bien souvent, dans les moments de grandes tensions émotionnelles. » répond Nally, en posant sa tête sur mon épaule

« J'en suis heureux pour toi… Et je vais te faire une confidence, moi aussi. J'ai accepté d'entraîner Benjamin Stanley dès ce soir à 23H00… et je comptais que tu nous emmènes au Paradis pour le faire plus efficacement… Et pourquoi ne pas emmener Tarendra Deli pour qu'il effectue ses recherches, par la même occasion ? Après tout, il a vraiment l'air d'être digne de confiance… » avoue-je, gageant que la Potion sera plus facile à faire passer maintenant…

« Oh ! Severus Snape ! Tu es ! … Tu es !… Oh ! Je comprends que tu aies été aussi prompt à répondre à ma place tout à l'heure ! Dire que j'avais des scrupules de sacrifier ainsi notre seule soirée de la semaine ! » s'exclame Nally, en se dégageant de mes bras, pour se planter devant moi, mains sur les hanches…

Mais le sourire de ses yeux dément toute fâcherie de sa part…

« Mmmm… Eh bien… Je pensais que puisque nous serons au Paradis, nous pourrons nous y ménager quelques week-end en amoureux… » déclare-je, avec un sourire plein de promesses

« Oui, c'est cela… Et demain, je serais une vraie larve ! Toute la matinée ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avant de se glisser dans les bras que j'ouvre pour elle.

« Je te promets de te laisser faire la grasse matinée… Et de te remplacer, pour ton cours de 13H00 à 15H00… Qu'en penses-tu ? » murmure-je à son oreille

« Que tu es un amour… Mais je pourrais assurer ce cours…» répond-elle, avant de me récompenser d'un baiser pour cette proposition…

Puis, comme l'horloge de son bureau sonne le quart de 18H00, nous nous empressons de prendre les raccourcis pour nous rendre au dîner.

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Je me demande qui a bien pu essayer d'entrer dans ma forteresse !

Et les autres qui tardent à revenir !

Mmmm… Ce ne devait pas être important… Peut-être que les autres gars de la chambrée ont chahuté et qu'ils se sont accidentellement retrouvés trop près de mon lit…

Mmmm…. Non… Je vois mal mes camarades de Maison faire ce genre de chose…

Rhaaaaaaaaaa ! Mais quand vont-ils revenir pour tout me raconter ?

« Salut ! Nous voilà de retour ! » claironne Ron en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie, l'air joyeux.

« Aor ! » m'exclame-je, sur des charbons ardents.

« Oh ! Rien de bien grave ! » sourit Harry, avant de nous raconter l'affaire Vaneck…

« Et en ce moment, il est en train de se prendre un magnifique savon de la part de ton parrain ! Qui est d'autant plus enragé qu'il a déjà dû en donner un aux Abrutis qui se sont retrouvés à poils dans le Grand Hall » renchérit Blaise, qui a l'air plus que satisfait de la situation…

« Vous croyez qu'il va se retrouver à l'infirmerie pour toute la semaine, comme cela a été le cas pour Kathie ? » s'enquiert soudainement Ginny

Oh ! Merde ! Savoir que nous aurions Vaneck comme voisin, si c'est le cas, m'emmerde prodigieusement !

« Nan… Le professeur Snape a été absolument catégorique là-dessus quand il a su qu'il s'est fait mordre par le Malagrif… Pas question qu'il soit à l'abri. Monsieur Vaneck devra assumer l'inconséquence de ses actes ! » répond Benjamin, qui a tenu lui aussi à venir me rendre compte de ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon dortoir, avant d'aller, avec son Sous-Comité, aux cours de Soins dispensés par Richard

« Oh ! Génial ! Je compte bien que vous nous racontiez tous ses malheurs ! » écrie-je sur mon carnet, positivement enchanté d'avoir quelques bonnes histoires à écouter dans les jours qui viennent.

« T'inquiète mon grand… On le fera… Bon allez, c'est l'heure… Faut que j'aille en « retenue », moi… Elle est supervisée par Monsieur Lupin en personne, qui est, comme vous le savez tous, extrêmement sévère avec nous depuis la bagarre… » sourit Blaise, en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et tu fais quoi, pendant ces retenues ? » demande Hermione, avec une curiosité non dissimulée….

Moi, je suis étonné que Blaise n'ait pas choisi d'aller avec le groupe qui doit renouveler le stock de l'infirmerie en Potions et Onguents…

« Mmmm… Des tas de choses… Je crois que ce soir, le professeur Lupin a prévu pour nous une petite sortie dans la Forêt Interdite… Il serait question de tester nos capacités à nous déplacer silencieusement en milieu hostile… Ou à suivre les traces d'un animal quelconque… Mais ce sera surtout pour moi l'occasion d'une belle ballade au clair de lune en bonne compagnie… » répond Blaise, avec un air rêveur…

« Ursula… » sourit alors Hermione avec un clin d'œil vers nous

« Oui… Ursula… Mais comment le sais-tu ? M'espionnerais-tu, Hermione-Chérie ? » s'étonne Blaise, en arquant un sourcil vers mon amie

« Oh ! Non, Blaise-Chéri ! J'ai juste remarqué que tu ne rates pas une occasion de lui parler quand tu la croises. Et comme par hasard, tu t'es arrangé pour être quatre fois de garde avec elle auprès de la Carte en une semaine. Je m'en suis rendu-compte, en allant vérifier mon propre emploi du temps… Et enfin, tu as justement choisi d'aller faire tes retenues dans le même groupe qu'elle… » répond Hermione, avec un air malicieux…

Oh ! Je comprends tout maintenant ! Voilà que Blaise est amoureux à son tour. Enfin, amoureux… Je ne sais pas… Disons qu'il a un coup de cœur…

« Ah ! Malheur ! Je suis découvert ! » s'exclame Blaise, avec un air faussement horrifié, avant d'ajouter : « Tu crois qu'elle a remarqué quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais j'ai cru remarquer que ta compagnie ne lui déplait pas ! » répond Hermione, avec un petit rire, quand le visage de Blaise s'éclaire d'un grand sourire.

« Qui est Ursula ? » griffonne-je sur mon carnet, à l'intention de Blaise

« Une charmante Poufsouffle qui n'a pas peur de la bagarre ! » répond Blaise, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, suivi de Benjamin pour qui il est également l'heure de partir.

Et je hausse un sourcil vers Hermione, pour en savoir davantage sur cette jeune fille prénommée Ursula, mais la porte de l'infirmerie, à peine refermée, s'ouvre de nouveau pour laisser passage à Pa.

Il commence par demander des nouvelles de notre santé, à Ginny, Théo et moi, nous assure qu'il est furieux de la façon dont nous avons été traité par Parkinson frère durant le procès, puis nous apprend qu'Amélia Bones a accepté que Pucey attende son procès ici, à Poudlard, et qu'il écopera probablement d'une simple amende pour le bazar déclenché sur l'Allée des Embrumes et le Chemin de Traverse…

« Et pour finir, j'aimerai savoir lequel ou laquelle d'entre vous a privé mes Serpentards de leurs vêtements, dans le Grand Hall » ajoute-t-il, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et l'œil sévère…

Il se tourne d'abord vers Harry, qui hoche négativement la tête, puis Ron, qui en fait tout autant…

« C'est moi ! » claironne une voix douce et indéniablement féminine…

« Luna ! » s'exclame Harry, Ron et Neville, en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes… sous l'œil rieur d'Hermione…

« Miss Lovegood ! Vous êtes bien la dernière à laquelle j'aurais pensé ! » s'exclame quant à lui Pa, qui affiche un air sidéré.

« Ils méritaient bien une petite leçon pour se moquer ainsi de Draco et Théo ! Et je me suis dit que la meilleure à leur donner, c'était de les mettre dans la situation embarrassante qui les faisait tant rire ! En proie aux quolibets concernant leur anatomie ! Jamais plus ils ne se moqueront de quelqu'un à ce propos ! N'est-ce pas, Monsieur ? » déclare Luna, en regardant Pa de ses yeux pleins d'innocence et de douceur

Oh ! Que j'adore cette fille !

« Ils ne se moqueront plus en tout cas, de ce genre de situation embarrassante… Qu'avez-vous fait de leurs vêtements ? » demande Pa, en ne cachant plus son sourire.

« A la laverie ! J'ai pensé à leur laisser leur baguette cependant… Mais je crains d'avoir oublié de vider leurs poches… Tant pis ! » répond Luna, en haussant les épaules, avec fatalisme…

« Les Elfes s'en chargeront, Luna… Evitez cependant de reproduire ceci… » ajoute Pa, d'un ton indulgent.

« Promis, Professeur… Je n'oublierais plus de vider les poches des vêtements que j'enverrais à la laverie. Il faut que j'y aille ! A tout à l'heure ! » déclare alors Luna avec son doux sourire, avant de sortir vivement de l'infirmerie, suivie d'un Neville qui arbore un air fier, tandis que Pa éclate carrément de rire…

Comme nous tous…

Oh ! Que j'adore cette fille !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Douleur**

**Théo**

Plus j'apprends à la connaître, plus j'apprécie Luna Lovegood… Et je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant de ce qu'elle a fait aux Ânes Bâtés… Même si je me demande comment elle a fait, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas sorti sa baguette magique… J'en suis certain, puisqu'elle était juste à côté de moi quand les autres se sont retrouvés à poils…

« Sacrée Luna ! Elle me fera toujours rire ! Le mieux, c'est que personne ne la soupçonnera jamais d'avoir fait cela ! Ah ! Luna ! Comme je le dis souvent, si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer ! Dire que je croyais que c'était toi, qui avait fait cela, Hermione ! » s'exclame Ron en gloussant encore

« Eh, bien ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait ! Mais l'idée de voir des horreurs m'a retenue… » sourit Hermione, moqueuse…

« Taylor et tous ses poils ! Merlin que c'est affreux ! » s'exclame Harry, avec une grimace de dégoût…

« Oui… Il souffre peut-être d'une forme d'hypertrichose (13) congénitale le pauvre… » commente Hermione, qui a abandonné son sourire pour afficher une mine un peu désolée..

« Tu as trop bon cœur ma puce. » fait remarquer Ron, tandis que je me demande ce que ça peut être cet hyper-machin-chose dont Hermione a parlé

« Je doute que ce soit cela, Hermione… Je me suis laissé dire que Monsieur Taylor, quelque peu contrarié par son léger retard de croissance, s'était essayé à une Potion de Virilité… Il a dû forcer sur la quantité de pattes de mygale… Il n'a, de toute évidence, pas osé venir voir Madame Pomfresh pour en corriger les effets néfastes… » nous apprend notre prof de Potion, d'un ton un peu moqueur

« Tu vois, il n'y aucune raison de s'apitoyer sur ce sale type… Allez, il est temps pour nous d'y aller... Nous sommes en retard, pour donner la main pour les Potions ! C'est une chance, nous n'aurons pas de pattes de mygales à utiliser pour l'une d'entre elles. Nous ne risquons donc pas de commettre une erreur qui aurait pour conséquence de transformer l'un ou l'une de nos camarades en vilain petit singe tout poilu comme Taylor…» renchérit Ron, avec un sourire malicieux, en amorçant un pas vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

« Un instant, Ronald. J'ai encore une nouvelle pour vous. Nous emmenons le Comité Principal dans le Temps Ralenti ce soir. Nous avons une tâche urgente à vous confier… Et nous allons faire profiter Draco, Théodore, Ginevra et Annabelle du voyage… » déclare notre prof, la mine sérieuse

« Oh ! Génial ! Je vais enfin voir le Paradis ! » s'exclame Ma Ginny, radieuse…

Je suis curieux de voir ça, moi aussi ! Et je suis tout aussi excité que Ma Ginny et Draco dont le visage s'est illuminé d'un grand sourire…

« Pas de problème ! A quand le départ ? » demande Harry, qui a l'air tout aussi satisfait, même si, de toute évidence, il ne s'agira pas pour lui et les autres d'un séjour d'agrément.

« 23H00. Faites passer le mot à tous vos camarades du Comité Principal. » répond le professeur Snape

« Très bien ! Nous y serons tous ! A tout à l'heure ! » déclare Ron, en entraînant Harry et Hermione à sa suite.

Dès qu'ils sont sortis de l'infirmerie, le professeur Snape se tourne vers Ma Ginny et va s'asseoir auprès d'elle, le visage grave.

« Ginevra… Je dois procéder à un nouveau Contre-Sort, avant que nous n'allions dans le Temps Ralenti. Cela devrait vous permettre de récupérer bien davantage et plus vite… Je dois cependant vous prévenir que la structure profonde de vos nerfs sera mise à rude épreuve et que votre cerveau réagira à cela… Ce sera très douloureux… Je sais que c'est injuste, que vous ne ressentiez rien d'agréable ou de normal depuis que vous avez été blessée et que vous ayez à ressentir cette douleur là. De plus, le résultat du Contre-Sort ne se fera pas sentir avant quelque temps et c'est plus injuste encore. Mais c'est malheureusement toujours la même chose, avec les Contre-Maléfices de Magie Noire et on ne peut empêcher cette douleur…» dit-il, d'un ton navré..

Ma Ginny, qui avait d'abord eu un mouvement de joie, ferme un instant les yeux et soupire…

« Très bien, professeur… Si c'est le prix à payer pour guérir mieux et plus vite, alors je vais le payer… » déclare-t-elle, d'un ton résigné et en se redressant avec détermination.

« Vous êtes très courageuse, Ginny. Ce dont je n'ai jamais douté. » constate notre professeur, en la serrant brièvement contre sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que… Théo… et Draco peuvent me tenir la main ? Même si je ne peux les sentir, cela me donnerait davantage de courage justement de les avoir auprès de moi…» s'enquiert alors Ma Ginny, en tournant vers moi son beau et doux regard brun.

Et je sais, que c'est ma main qui lui importe le plus… Et moi je prendrais cette douleur qu'elle va ressentir, si je le pouvais… Oh ! Oui ! Je la prendrais si je le pouvais !

« Oui… Oui, Théodore et Draco peuvent vous tenir la main… » acquiesce notre prof.

Et pendant qu'il aide ma Ginny à s'installer le plus confortablement possible sur le lit, j'aide Draco à venir auprès d'elle.

Nous nous saisissons chacun de l'une de ses mains, puis je me penche vers elle et je l'embrasse sur la joue, après lui avoir murmuré un petit mot d'amour à l'oreille…

Et Ma Ginny me fait un pauvre petit sourire, avant d'adresser à notre prof un signe de tête résolu pour signifier qu'elle est prête…

Et notre prof lance le Contre-Maléfice…

Et Merlin, c'est horrible !

Enveloppé d'une lueur bleue, le corps de Ma Ginny se tend et se cabre à craquer vertèbres et tendons et elle serre courageusement les dents pour ne pas crier mais ne peut plus finalement retenir un long et douloureux hurlement qui me déchire le cœur…

C'est horrible ! Horrible ! Et j'ai l'impression que cela dure des heures…

Et Ma Ginny crie… Elle crie si fort que sa voix se brise…

Et les larmes roulent sur mon visage et j'ai envie de hurler avec elle tant cela me fait mal de la voir souffrir ainsi…

Et enfin cela s'arrête…

Le pauvre corps de Ma Ginny se détend dans un gémissement rauque, tous ses muscles se relâchent et elle sanglote… Et je la prends dans mes bras et je sanglote avec elle… Et Draco se joint à nous et nous pleurons tous les trois…

Nous pleurons sur cette souffrance que nous avons tous les trois endurés à cause de toutes ces tortures… Nous pleurons sur cette journée d'épreuves que nous avons subies au Tribunal… Nous pleurons sur les épreuves qui nous attendent encore avant que nous puissions totalement surmonter ce que nous avons vécu et retrouver notre santé…

Et quand nous nous séparons et que je relève la tête, je vois des larmes sur les joues de mon professeur et je vois des larmes là-bas, sur le visage de Megan, qui tient sa petite sœur dans ses bras…

Et je sais que je ne serais plus jamais seul avec ma peine et ma souffrance…

Et je me sens fort…

Oui je suis fort…

Je suis fort et je surmonterai tout cela…

Nous vaincrons Voldemort et tous ses salopards de Mangemorts et nous aurons une belle vie, Ma Ginny et moi…

Oui…

Nous aurons une belle vie…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Je me hâte de repartir vers mes quartiers, espérant pouvoir enfin corriger quelques-unes de mes copies, avant que nous ne partions dans le Temps Ralenti.

Merlin que cette journée a été éprouvante !

Et comme j'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à lancer ce Contre-Maléfice sur Ginevra…

Et le pire, c'est qu'il faudra que je le fasse encore…

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire ce soir…

J'avais trop le cœur brisé de voir ces trois jeunes gens si courageux souffrir ainsi…

« Ah ! Professeur ! Vous voilà ! Il faut que je vous parle ! » chuchote Marian Higgs, en sortant de l'ombre d'un recoin, alors que j'arrive devant la porte de mon bureau.

« Entrez, Marian. » l'invite-je, en me demandant ce qui peut bien justifier qu'il ait encore à me parler…

« Voilà professeur.. » dit-il, la porte à peine refermée sur nous, en sortant le journal de ses parents de sous ses vêtements..

Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé après mon départ du QG, je l'avais presque oublié…

« Nous avons marqué les passages qu'il vous faudra lire, professeur. Il faudra ensuite que vous montriez ça au professeur Dumbledore. Avec toutes ses relations au Ministère et chez les Aurors, il pourra faire quelque chose. C'est sûr. » déclare Marian, avec une mine déterminée, sur laquelle je vois cependant encore le chagrin transparaître.

« Comment allez-vous, Marian ? » m'enquiers-je, en prenant le précieux ouvrage qu'il me confie, avec le soin qu'il mérite.

« Mieux, Monsieur. Terry aussi, va mieux. Il est reparti pour sa mission. Nous sommes plus déterminés que jamais à nous battre, Monsieur. » répond-il, en serrant les poings.

Il faudra qu'il maîtrise la colère que je sens poindre dans chacune des fibres de son corps…

« Mmmm… La colère est mauvaise conseillère, Marian. » lui dis-je avec douceur.

« Je sais, Monsieur. Je vais m'en débarrasser. Mais j'ai besoin d'elle pour l'instant. Juste un peu, le temps de récupérer mes esprits. De digérer tout ça… » m'explique-t-il, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux… et avec une grimace de dégoût

Et un soupçon grandit dans mon esprit…

« S'est-il passé quelque chose, après mon départ du QG ? » m'enquiers-je, toujours du même ton doux

« Non… Rien de spécial. Enfin, rien d'inhabituel selon Terry… » répond-il, rougissant furieusement et détournant son regard.

« Mmmm… Les jumeaux Brandburgy… » extrapole-je, en guettant sa réaction

« Oui… » dit-il, visiblement très mal à l'aise…

Il serre encore les poings et les frappe l'un contre l'autre, à plusieurs reprise, devant sa poitrine…

« Putain ! Mais quels salopards ces deux là ! Comment peuvent-ils faire des choses pareilles ! » explose-t-il soudain, avant de se tourner vers moi et d'ajouter : « Bordel ! Ce sont des frères ! Et ils baisent ensemble ces dégénérés ! Et avec l'autre taré ! Et Malfoy ! Putain ! Merde ! Ce salopard a tué mes parents et il prend son pied en toute liberté ! Il vit dans le grand luxe ! Il boit, il mange, il rit ! Il se promène dans un parc magnifique ! Alors que mes parents, tout ce à quoi ils ont eu droit, c'est une petite vie étriquée, à se faire passer pour des imbéciles à l'esprit étroit aux yeux de leurs enfants ! Sans jamais rire avec nous ! Sans jamais partager ce qui les tracassait ! A risquer leur vie ! Et finir par se faire abominablement torturer ! Ils sont morts, maintenant ! Morts ! Tous les deux froids, dans une tombe ! Et je n'ai même pas pu leur dire combien je les aimais ! … J'ai pas pu leur dire que je les aimais… »

Et il s'avance en titubant pour s'effondrer dans mes bras et sangloter sur mon épaule…

Et je resserre instinctivement mes bras autour de lui, heureux de pouvoir lui offrir ce soutien, ce maigre réconfort, maintenant qu'il me connaît sous un autre visage que celui que j'offre quotidiennement à mes élèves…

Et je me promets, oui, je me promets de tout faire pour aider ce garçon, son frère et tous ceux dont un parent, un frère, une sœur, sont morts par la main de Lucius et des Mangemorts de Voldemort…

Je ne sais pas comment faire… Je ne sais pas comment les aider, mais je le ferai… Je leur laisserai ma porte ouverte… Ils pourront venir pleurer sur mon épaule quand ils le voudront… Ils pourront venir me confier leur douleur, leur chagrin… leurs regrets…

Et je tâcherai d'adoucir leur peine, de leur offrir un peu de sérénité…

Marian se calme et se détend contre moi. Il se détache doucement de ma prise, et s'essuie le visage d'un revers de sa manche, puis part à la recherche d'un mouchoir et se mouche longuement…

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur… » souffle-t-il ensuite, visiblement gêné.

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être, Marian. Et vous pourrez venir me voir aussi souvent que nécessaire, pour parler de tout ce que vous éprouvez. Promettez-moi de le faire, Marian. » réponds-je, bien décidé à lui arracher cette promesse s'il le faut…

Je veux que ce garçon exprime ce qu'il ressent avec des mots. Je veux qu'il exorcise la colère qui pourrait encore le prendre contre Lucius…

Il hoche la tête, avec un regard reconnaissant et je me sens soulagé…

Et je lui offre un thé… Je lui offre aussi de parler à cœur ouvert…

Tant pis pour les quelques devoirs que je voulais corriger… Je le ferai demain matin, de bonne heure, avec tous les autres…

Marian est plus important que ces quelques parchemins noircis d'encre…

Tous les enfants le sont…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Problème**

**Ron**

Harry, Megan, le professeur Snape, Richard et moi-même nous hâtons silencieusement dans les couloirs, en direction de la Salle d'Entraînement, en poussant les fauteuils roulants de Draco, Ginny, Théo et Annabelle…

Le professeur Snape a préféré nous accompagner, pour que nous ne soyons pas ennuyés au cas où nous rencontrerions Rusard, qui commence à devenir enragé avec toutes les allées et venues qui ont lieu de jour comme de nuit dans tout le château…

Notre irascible concierge n'admet pas que nous puissions circuler ainsi en toute impunité sous prétexte que nous avons un badge qui nous le permet… Ni même de ne pas pouvoir punir Cooper qui continue à déambuler comme une âme en peine…

Celui-là, va finir par devoir faire un séjour à Ste Mangouste si cela continue…

Il est amaigri et a une tête de déterré, avec ses grands cernes noirs qui lui mangent la moitié de la figure… Même les fantômes ont meilleure mine que lui… C'est dire !

Pourtant, il reçoit tout le soutien possible de la part des Dames qui sont venues à Poudlard pour aider Pompom à l'infirmerie et surtout pour se relayer à la cellule d'aide aux enfants dont les membres de la famille ont été tués ou gravement blessés lors du Samedi Noir mais aussi de celles et ceux qui voudraient parler de leur peur de la guerre…

« On y est » murmure le professeur Snape, qui éclaire notre chemin.

Et il ouvre silencieusement la porte, avant de se figer sur le seuil…

« Oh ! Merlin ! » dit-il, s'avançant finalement de quelques pas, nous permettant ainsi d'entrer à notre tour…

Oh ! Merlin ! Suis-je tenté de dire moi aussi…

Car là où nous nous attendions à un petit groupe composé du Comité Principal, nous avons la surprise de voir plus d'une centaine d'élèves qui nous attendent…

Et alors même que nous avons une bonne demi-heure d'avance sur l'horaire prévu…

« Peut-on m'expliquer ceci ? » demande notre prof, d'une voix qu'il maîtrise à peine pour ne pas être plus glacial que la banquise

Benjamin s'avance d'un pas et se racle la gorge, avant de prendre la parole, l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Je crains, Monsieur, que ce ne soit ma responsabilité. Hum !… Euh… J'ai laissé échappé ce midi devant l'un de mes camarades que vous alliez m'entraîner ce soir… La nouvelle a fait le tour de tous les Sous-Comités… Et chacun a pris l'initiative de venir voir si vous accepteriez de l'entraîner également… » explique-t-il, gardant la tête haute, malgré sa gêne de plus en plus évidente…

« Êtes-vous tous inconscients ! Autant d'élèves hors de leurs dortoirs à cette heure, cela ne va pas manquer d'être remarqué ! Demain, tout Poudlard ne parlera que de cela ! Et cela arrivera aux oreilles de Voldemort ! Et il devinera que nous nous préparons à le recevoir et à combattre ses troupes, ici ! » tonne notre prof, qui laisse s'exprimer toute sa contrariété

Au grand effroi de quelques élèves quand il prononce le nom du Ténébreux…

Mais Blaise s'avance à son tour, pour prendre place auprès de Benjamin.

« Si vous permettez, Monsieur. » dit-il, en regardant son Directeur de Maison droit dans les yeux

« Je vous permets, Monsieur Zabini. » répond le professeur Snape, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Oh ! La ! La ! Blaise a intérêt à avoir un solide argument à opposer à son Directeur de Maison

« Nous nous sommes assurés que nos camarades de Maison ne s'aperçoivent de rien, Monsieur. Euh… Nous avons ajouté un léger sédatif aux boissons du soir… Dans chacune des Maisons. D'après Hugh Pygott, même Cooper ne déambulera pas dans les couloirs cette nuit… Et euh… Nous avons également fait le tour des popotes, afin de nous assurer qu'aucun de nos camarades ne s'est endormi dans un lieu incongru… Il n'y a guère qu'un ou deux Ânes Bâtés qui devrait se réveiller sur les toilettes dans les dortoirs filles de Serpentard demain matin … Monsieur. » dit-il, en réprimant difficilement un sourire à la fin de son petit discours…

Oh ! Putain ! Ils vont se faire déglinguer !

Mais merde ! Quand ont-ils pris de telles dispositions ?

« Un léger sédatif ! » se contente cependant de dire le professeur Snape sur un ton sec

« Oui, Monsieur. » répond Blaise, sans se départir de son calme et de son assurance

« Et puis-je savoir où vous vous êtes procuré ce léger sédatif, en quantité suffisante pour endormir tous vos camarades, de toutes les Maisons ? » s'enquiert notre prof de Potion en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

« C'est un léger sédatif de ma composition, Monsieur. Et j'en ai concocté en quantité suffisante cet après-midi. J'en ai ici un échantillon si vous souhaitez l'examiner. Mais je puis vous assurer que nos camarades ne risquent rien. Monsieur. » assure Blaise, en sortant un petit flacon de sa poche, qu'il tend en direction de son Directeur de Maison.

Le professeur Snape, l'air fumasse, s'avance et examine attentivement la Potion, avant d'ouvrir la fiole et de la renifler…

« De la racine d'Asphodèle ! (14) » s'exclame-t-il, en dardant Blaise d'un regard furieux

« En quantité infime, Monsieur. J'ai, par le passé, expérimenté cette Potion sur moi-même et je puis vous certifier sur l'honneur que je me suis réveillé en pleine forme le lendemain matin ! Monsieur ! » répond Blaise, toujours aussi calme et serein

Le professeur Snape empoche le flacon et se plante devant Blaise, l'air plus sévère que jamais.

« Il faudra que nous ayons une conversation très sérieuse, Monsieur Zabini. Car vous prenez depuis quelques temps des décisions pour le moins hasardeuses, voire dangereuses… » dit-il, en sifflant presque entre ses dents…

Il va se faire dézinguer… Blaise va vraiment se faire dézinguer par notre prof de Potions…

« Je me tiens à votre disposition, Monsieur » répond-il néanmoins en gardant le front haut.

« J'y compte bien, Monsieur Zabini. » assène son Directeur de Maison, avant de se tourner vers nous et d'ajouter : « Nous avons un problème, Nally. »

Et son épouse, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver avec Tarendra Deli, tout attentif que j'étais à ce qui se passait devant moi, s'avance de quelques pas dans la Salle d'Entraînement.

« C'est ce que je vois… Et plus encore que tu ne le crois… » dit-elle, le visage plutôt fermé, elle aussi.

Et comme le professeur Snape hausse un sourcil interrogatif, elle lève sa baguette et lance un petit Sort en direction de la porte des vestiaires qui s'ouvre sur deux petits espions qui avaient visiblement l'oreille collée à la porte et qui font un saut de carpe, en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés…

Miho et Alioth…

Oh ! Misère !

Ils vont se faire laminer !

OoOoOoO

« Si, Messires ! C'est un nom ! Le nom d'un Malagrif Tacheté ! Ce répugnant corbineur (1) de Vaneck voulait le déposer en vostre lit, Messire Blaise, pour vous chastoyer( 2) de la correction que vous lui avez infligée il y a quelques soirs de cela et de les avoir tantôt dépouiller de leurs atours, lui et ses belins (3) camarades. Mais, avisant Fauve alangui sur une couche, il crût que c'était la vostre et il a finalement donné dans le godant (4) tendu par Messire Draco ! » répond Magnus avec grandiloquence

(1) Corbineur = Voleur, escroc (2) Chastoyer = Châtier – punir (3) Belins = Sots (4) Donner dans le godant = Tomber dans le piège

OoO

« Le pruant (5) est à cette heure à demi estourdi et bien anfardelé (6). Messires Vincent et Grégory vont le garder au secret jusqu'à la venue du professeur Snape ! Gageons, mes amis, que le grappeux (7) va se faire calengier (8) comme il se doit par notre affable Directeur de Maison ! » précise Cameron, aussi théâtral qu'à son habitude…

(5) Pruant = Galeux (6) Anfardelé = Lié – Garroté (7) Grappeux = Gros vilain (8) Calengier = Blâmer quelqu'un

OoO

« Vous oubliez, Messire Cameron, de préciser que cet acné (9) de Vaneck s'est fait quelque peu mordiller l'oreille par le Malagrif Tacheté, mécontent d'avoir été malmené, et qu'il est à cette heure en position d'avoir le mauvais œil durant toute une semaine… » achève Magnus, qui affiche un air des plus satisfait.

(9) Acné = Âne

OoO

« Ah ! Saperlipopette ! Comme j'eusse aimé assister à la déconfiture de cette bellitraille (10) ! Quoique je doute qu'il y ait eu de la jolie hardelle (11) à admirer parmi toute cette coquinaille (12) ! » soupire Magnus, quand nous retrouvons notre sérieux.

(10) Bellitraille = Bande de coquins (11) Hardelle = Jeune fille (12) Coquinaille = Bande de coquins

OoO

(13) L'hypertrichose se définit comme un excès de développement des poils, d'origine congénitale ou acquise, sur l'ensemble du corps ou uniquement sur une seule zone (_vulgaris-medical)_

(14) La racine d'Asphodèle entre dans la composition de la « Goutte du Mort Vivant », un très puissant somnifère (EHP)

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	42. Gros Plan Sur Severus 2

**Disclaimer : Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Mistycal est ma bêta. Avec ma reconnaissance...**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**...**

**Gros Plan Sur Severus 2/2**

**Acte 4 : Solutions **

**Severus**

Il me faut une quantité d'énergie astronomique, pour garder mon self-contrôle…

Une fois de plus, il a fallu que cette petite polissonne me désobéisse ! Et son chevalier servant avec !

Et naturellement, elle me joue la grande scène du deux : la lippe tremblante et les cils ourlées de grosses larmes !

Mais cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas attendrir ! Ces deux galopins vont se prendre la réprimande du siècle !

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Nally. Car je compte sur son soutien indéfectible cette fois…

Bien ! Nally affiche un visage sévère qui ne lui est pas coutumier… Sans doute est-ce pour cela d'ailleurs que Miho ne me saute pas dans les bras pour essayer de m'attendrir avec ses manières parfaitement déloyales habituelles…

« Vous deux, avec moi et le professeur De Paimpont chez le Directeur ! » siffle-je, de mon ton le plus réfrigérant, avant de me tourner vers les autres pour ajouter : « Vous, vous attendez ici ! Que nul ne sorte jusqu'à ce que nous revenions ! Je compte expressément sur les Préfets et Préfètes de Septième année pour faire appliquer cette directive ! »

Et je sors aussitôt, suivi de Nally et des deux chenapans, pour me rendre sans détour chez Albus…

Je jette vite fait le mot de passe à la Gargouille. L'escalier tournant nous est aussitôt accessible et j'invite les deux petits fripons à me précéder. Ils ont le bon goût d'afficher une mine véritablement impressionnée cette fois… Et honteuse…

J'espère qu'Albus va lui aussi me soutenir et sévir comme il se doit… Ou tout au moins me laisser toute latitude pour sévir comme il se doit…

Et cette fois, il n'est pas question que ce soit Hagrid qui se charge de la retenue… Ni même Rusard. Car notre intraitable concierge n'a, allez savoir pourquoi, pas été sévère du tout la dernière fois… Encore un qui s'est laissé séduire par Miho et son naturel craquant sans doute !

Albus nous regarde entrer, l'air intéressé et interrogateur, mais il ne dit rien.

Toujours silencieux, moi aussi, je fais asseoir les deux petits Rebelles de ma Maison sur un fauteuil double place, que je fais apparaître face au bureau Directorial…

Et, à mon grand dam, Fumseck vient s'installer entre les deux gredins et les gratifie d'un trille de bienvenue…

Triple zut ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce maudit volatile vienne gâcher mon effet !

« Expliquez-vous ! » tonne-je, d'un ton implacable, qui efface le sourire que Fumseck avait fait naître sur le visage des deux sacripants

« Nous sommes allés prendre notre douche dans les vestiaires de la Salle d'Entraînement, parce que celles des dortoirs de Gryffondor sont toujours pleines et que nous en avions assez d'attendre. Nous ne voulions pas non plus avoir de l'eau froide quand viendrait notre tour. Nous avions fini de prendre notre douche et nous allions partir, quand nous avons entendu quelqu'un venir. Alors nous nous sommes cachés pour ne pas nous faire disputer par un grand… Il y en a quatre qui sont entrés dans la Salle. Et c'est là que nous avons entendu ce qu'ils préparaient… Et nous nous sommes dit… Nous nous sommes dit… » commence Alioth, qui se liquéfie peu à peu sous mon regard de plus en plus désapprobateur et furieux…

Si c'est possible que je le sois davantage encore…

« Vous vous êtes dit que vous pourriez profiter de la leçon, c'est cela ? En écoutant à la porte des vestiaires et en regardant par le trou de la serrure ! » finis-je pour lui, en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, en ce geste qui annonce toujours des retombées extrêmement sévères…

« Oui, Monsieur… » convient Alioth, tandis que Miho hoche la tête en rougissant sincèrement de honte pour une fois…

Je crois que cette fois, la leçon va porter… Du moins, je l'espère du fond du cœur…

« Et comment vous y êtes-vous pris, pour faire croire aux autres que vous étiez sagement endormis dans votre lit ? » m'enquiers-je encore, toujours glacial.

Et surtout curieux de leur manœuvre…

« Nous avons décidé de fabriquer un pantin, en mettant des vêtements dans notre pyjama… Miho avait aussi des ballons. Alors nous en avons gonflé deux et nous leur avons mis un bonnet, comme si nous avions froid et nous les avons fait un peu dépasser des couvertures… Et nous sommes venus dans la Salle d'Entraînement avant tout le monde… Nous avons attendu longtemps… Et je vous promets, Monsieur, que nous avons fait attention en venant… Nous l'avons fait quand nous savions les autres en retenue ! » explique encore Alioth, qui commence à s'affoler sous mon regard implacable.

Oh ! Par les Cornes du Bouc ! Ils ont vraiment fait preuve d'imagination cette fois ces deux galopins !

Et, du coin de l'œil, je ne manque pas de noter les yeux pétillants d'Albus, tandis que Nally se mord les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire…

De toute évidence, cela les amuse beaucoup…

En ce qui me concerne, cela ne m'amuse pas du tout, même si je suis plutôt fier de leur ruse, cette fois…

« Allez vous mettre dans ce coin, là-bas, pendant que nous décidons de votre sort ! » siffle-je, cependant, en les gratifiant d'un œil noir et en pointant du doigt l'alcôve située sous la fenêtre.

Ils se lèvent, tous les deux, baissant leurs yeux sur leurs chaussures. Ils n'en mènent pas large, de toute évidence. Pourtant, alors qu'ils sont presque arrivés dans le coin, Miho se retourne vers moi, sa mignonne petite bouille baignée de larmes…

Et voilà ! Je vais avoir droit à ses manœuvres d'attendrissement ! Mais je resterai de marbre, plus intraitable qu'une statue, quoiqu'elle fasse ou dise !

« Punis-moi comme je le mérite pour avoir désobéi, mais, s'il te plait Parrain Grognon, permets-nous de nous entraîner ! Tu as dit que je suis en danger ! Je veux pouvoir me défendre comme le fait Demi-Lune ! Tu veux bien dit ! S'il te plait ! Je veux pouvoir me défendre si je me fais attaquer ! J'ai trop peur ! Parrain ! J'ai trop peur ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avant d'éclater en sanglot…

Et Merlin me pardonne, mais je fonds…

Et malgré moi, je me laisse tomber à genoux et je lui ouvre les bras… Miho se précipite alors vers moi et me saute au cou, s'accrochant de ses bras et de ses jambes pour me serrer très fort contre elle…

Je ne peux pas laisser cette petite avec tant de détresse dans le cœur…

« Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, Miho. C'est une promesse solennelle que je te fais… » lui assure-je, d'un ton considérablement radouci…

« Je sais… Mais tu n'es pas toujours là, Parrain… Et les grands sont souvent trop occupés ailleurs aussi… Alors j'ai peur quand vous n'êtes pas là… Et Alioth aussi… Nous ne voulons pas avoir du mal comme Draco, Ginny et Théo ! » me répond-elle en sanglotant toujours…

Un coup d'œil vers Nally m'assure que Miho est parfaitement sincère… Tout comme le petit Alioth Vila, qui a l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes, lui aussi…

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Miho. Tout le monde a peur de la guerre et de ce qui peut arriver ici ou dehors. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu te promènes sans la protection des grands… » lui dis-je, en lui caressant la tête, en un geste de réconfort.

« Je sais… Mais nous ne pouvons presque plus jamais sortir de la Salle Commune en dehors des cours depuis que Ginny, Draco et Théo se sont fait attaqués. Hermione, Harry, Ron et Blaise sont toujours partis pour veiller sur eux ou pour travailler ou s'entraîner… Et les autres grands s'occupent déjà des autres petits… Alors il n'y a plus personne pour s'occuper de nous ! Et j'ai vraiment très peur Parrain ! Je fais des cauchemars où on me fait du mal toutes les nuits ! » répond-elle, en s'accrochant encore davantage à moi.

Je me sens complètement désarmé, face à tant de désarroi et je me sens prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que Miho se sente rassurée… Revoir son joli minois s'illuminer de joie, ses beaux yeux en amande pétiller d'étoiles malicieuses…

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, pour que tu te sentes davantage en sécurité et que tu puisses sortir un peu plus souvent, avec Alioth et Astoria aussi, je suppose… Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne soit pas avec vous… Mais il va vraiment falloir que je vous punisse très sévèrement, Alioth et toi, Miho. Car vous auriez dû venir nous parler de vos craintes. Tu aurais dû me dire, que tu fais des cauchemars la nuit. Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas refusé de t'accorder quelques minutes après les cours si tu avais besoin de me parler… » déclare-je, avec douceur et fermeté à la fois…

Miho se détache à demi de moi et me regarde, pour hocher la tête, en signe qu'elle comprend parfaitement.

« D'accord Parrain… Je viendrais te le dire si je fais encore des mauvais rêves. Je t'aime très fort, tu sais… » dit-elle, avec un petit reniflement et une moue tout à fait charmante.

« Je t'aime aussi, Miho. Et je ne veux pas te perdre… Alors promets-moi de ne plus désobéir ainsi… » dis-je, en plongeant mon regard dans le sien…

« C'est promis, Parrain… Et moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime trop trop fort ! Aussi fort que j'aime Maman qui est au ciel… » assure-t-elle avec une sincérité désarmante, avant de se blottir de nouveau dans mes bras..

Et au fond de moi, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Car j'ai bien peur que sa nature téméraire, ne la pousse à me désobéir encore… Après tout, si Neville ne les avait pas retenus, Alioth et elle l'autre jour, ne serait-elle pas aller se mêler à la bagarre générale dans la Grande Salle ? C'est en tout cas ce que m'a affirmé Filius…

« Dis-moi, maintenant, pourquoi Astoria n'est-elle pas avec vous ? Vous seriez-vous fâchés ? Et qui est ce « Demi-Lune » dont tu as parlé tantôt ? » m'enquiers-je, sincèrement curieux de sa réponse.

« Astoria, elle a le droit de s'entraîner. Elle était dans la Salle, avec les autres… Et Demi-Lune, c'est le petit garçon qui se bat comme Indiana Jones dans le Temple Maudit… Il fait du karaté… Je voudrais apprendre le karaté, moi aussi… » répond Miho, en levant vers moi son petit visage suppliant…

Indiana Jones… Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Jones, comme Fédora Jones… Oh ! Oui ! Je me souviens !… Indiana Jones est le nom d'un personnage de film Moldu dont Lee Jordan a parlé à Elinor Lobban, le jour où cette dernière lui a jeté un Sort de Furoncles, en croyant à une insulte… Avant de se raviser et d'être plutôt fière de la comparaison qu'il avait effectuée entre elle et ce personnage… Un archéologue aventurier, si mes souvenirs sont bons…

Eh, bien… Nous ne sommes pas sortis du Chaudron Baveur, si Miho se compare à ce petit « Demi-Lune » qui a l'air tout aussi bagarreur et aventurier que cet Indiana Jones de fiction…

« Oh ! Je vois de quoi tu veux parler… Va dans l'alcôve avec Alioth, maintenant… Il faut vraiment que nous décidions quoi faire.. » dis-je encore, la laissant s'installer avec son ami, avant de poser un Sort de Silence qui les empêchera d'entendre notre conversation.

Et j'avoue que je suis bien en peine pour trouver une idée de punition qui soit suffisamment sévère, sans nuire ni à leurs études, ni à leur santé…

Avec toutes les retenues que nous avons déjà à superviser et le reste, il nous faudrait quelques effectifs supplémentaires pour que nous puissions nous même tout assumer sans que cela nuise à la nôtre…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

La porte se referme sur Marraine et les autres, dans un silence absolu.

« Bravo, les gars ! Vous avez fait fort ! » fait remarquer Ron, à l'intention de l'impressionnant groupe qui nous fait face.

Quelques têtes se baissent, d'autres se redressent et d'autres encore se tournent vers un ailleurs…

« Je crois que cela va être ma fête… » commente Blaise qui, de ce fait, reconnaît y être pour beaucoup dans cette surprise pour le moins…surprenante…

« Oui. Tu aurais peut-être pu nous parler de tout ça, avant de te lancer dans la réalisation de cette idée ! Et dire que c'est aux Gryffondors que l'on reproche de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir ! » commente Hermione, avec un air qui louche du côté de McGo et de Molly tout à la fois…

Impressionnant… Vraiment impressionnant…

« Désolé… Mais comme nous avons pris du retard sur le planning prévu, avec les derniers évènements, beaucoup de nos camarades n'ont pas encore pu commencer leur entraînement et ils s'impatientaient… » s'excuse Blaise, sous les hochements affirmatifs et les murmures approbateurs d'une bonne partie de l'assemblée.

Il n'a pas tort. C'est vrai que nous avons pris pas mal de retard… Mais quand même ! Comme dit Ron, ils ont fait fort…

D'autant qu'en regardant bien, je m'aperçois qu'il ne manque aucun des membres des différents Sous-Comités qui se sont rassemblés par groupe d'Expertise…

Punaise ! Mais cela représente, nous y compris, 155 élèves ! 157 si on ajoute Miho et Alioth !

Et il n'y a personne qui veille sur la Carte !

« D'accord, je peux comprendre votre impatience. Mais si quelque chose ne va pas cette nuit ? Si quelqu'un est malade ? Et que personne ne se réveille pour l'aider ? » intervient encore Ron, avec un regard assez sévère, lui aussi, sur l'ensemble de nos camarades

« Euh… J'ai demandé au Baron Sanglant si les fantômes ne pouvait pas nous donner la main cette nuit. Il m'a assuré de leur collaboration… Ils vont veiller sur les dortoirs, en toute confidence… » répond Blaise, qui a tout de même l'air un peu moins assuré.

« Ton plan est très bien pensé, Blaise. Et tout comme Ron et Hermione, je comprends parfaitement ce qui a pu motiver votre impatience à tous. Mais il aurait effectivement fallu en parler. Nous aurions pu intercéder auprès des profs, au lieu de les mettre au pied du mur… D'autant qu'eux-mêmes ont d'autres projets déjà pour ce soir… Et qu'il est impossible d'entraîner autant de monde en même temps dans cette Salle. » intervins-je à mon tour, me sentant las tout à coup…

J'ai horreur d'avoir l'air de remettre quelqu'un en place de cette manière…

« Ok, Harry !… Désolé d'avoir usurpé ta place de Chef et d'avoir organisé tout cela dans ton dos… » déclare Blaise, l'air un peu mortifié.

Et je soupire… La poisse ! Loin de moi l'envie de me brouiller avec Blaise que j'apprécie énormément…

« Blaise… Je ne me sens absolument pas usurpé, crois-moi… Honnêtement, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je trouve ton plan très bien ficelé, même s'il est impossible d'entraîner tout le monde ici en même temps… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si chacun de nous se met à faire des plans et les mettre en branle sans en avoir parlé aux autres, nous ne nous en sortirons pas… Nous allons nous disperser, nous télescoper et ça finira par des embrouilles… Et les autres élèves, les Ânes Bâtés qui nous ont particulierement à l'oeil, risquent de s'apercevoir de quelque chose… Tu es un mec génial, mon pote… Alors s'il te plait, ne nous fâchons pas… » déclare-je, en m'avançant vers lui pour lui tendre la main.

Une main que Blaise prend sans hésiter.

« Pas question que je me fâche avec toi Harry. » dit-il, en m'attirant à lui pour me donner une franche et amicale accolade, avant d'ajouter : « Je suis désolé… J'ai fait une connerie, je suis désolé. Mais vous êtes tellement occupés déjà tous les trois, que je ne voulais pas en rajouter sur vos épaules avec ça… C'est vrai, vous êtes partout déjà. Je voulais vous décharger un peu… »

Et il y a tellement de sincérité dans son regard, que j'en suis ému…

« C'est sympa… Et je suis désolé du monumental coup de semonce que tu vas te recevoir par le professeur Snape… Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi fâché depuis un sacré bout de temps… Et Merlin sait, si je m'en suis pris de sa part !… » déclare-je, avec un sourire désolé.

Mais, contre toute attente, Blaise se met à glousser, avant d'éclater de rire…

« Oh ! Putain ! Tu as raison… Mais je ne l'aurais pas volé, celui-là… Quoique j'espère qu'il sera un peu calmé après avoir engueulé les deux microbes… Même si je n'y crois pas trop… Bah… Je m'en remettrais… A ton avis, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » dit-il, en haussant un sourcil curieux et en baissant fortement le ton de la voix pour poser sa question.

« Je vois deux options. La première, les profs renvoient tout le monde dans les dortoirs manu-militari après un bon savon. La seconde, ils suivent ton idée…mais vous en font baver… » murmure-je, après l'avoir quelque peu entraîné à l'écart.

« Temps Ralenti. C'était leur intention… » souffle-t-il, en jetant un regard vers mes frères adoptifs, Ginny et Annabelle.

« Oui. » réponds-je laconiquement.

« Je suis vraiment trop con de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, quand tu as fait passer le mot au Comité Principal… J'aurais encore pu tout arrêter à ce moment là… » déclare Blaise, en passant une main nerveuse sur ses cheveux crépus coupés très courts

« Ouais… Pas encore totalement au point, ton côté Gryffondor… Mais j'ai confiance, ça va venir… » ris-je, en lui mettant une claque dans le dos.

Et il rit avec moi…

Et je me dis que je suis vraiment content de connaître ce mec là… En tout cas, il a de sacrées bonnes idées… Endormir tous les élèves de Poudlard pour que nous puissions nous balader sans éveiller les soupçons. Il fallait y penser… Et avoir assez de Potion..

« Dis donc, comment as-tu fait pour avoir assez de Potion ? Et en faire ingérer à tout le monde » m'enquiers-je, ne cachant pas ma curiosité

« Dyna. Je lui ai donné la liste des ingrédients, la quantité nécessaire et j'ai signé un billet pour que les Gobelins débloquent les fonds. J'ai fait la Potion après le déjeuner… Cameron et Magnus m'ont donné un coup de main… Après, j'ai confié un bon flacon de Potion à un représentant de chaque Maison, avec les instructions précises sur les quantités à mettre dans chacune des boissons disponibles dans les Salles Communes. Et je leur ai dit de faire le tour des popotes pour mettre au lit celles et ceux qui se seraient endormis sous la douche, aux toilettes, dans les fauteuils etc… Pour les Ânes Bâtés, ça a été un peu plus délicat… Il a fallu mettre la potion dans les boissons situées dans leurs dortoirs… Dyna s'est chargée de ça, avec les Elfes de Poudlard. Seulement, après, on n'a pas pu aller dans leur dortoir pour les border… Vaneck s'est endormi sur les chiottes… » explique Blaise, éclatant de rire à la mention de Vaneck

« Pas de chance pour lui… Le Malagrif Tacheté a frappé ! » ris-je à mon tour.

« Ouais… Il a pas fini d'en voir pendant une semaine, le con… » approuve Blaise, qui semble éminemment satisfait.

Et je me dis à part moi, que lui aussi, risque de l'avoir sec pendant un bout de temps. Parce que Parrain avait vraiment, vraiment l'air fâché… Et je pense que cette fois, Blaise ne va pas y couper d'une véritable retenue…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

« Que faisons-nous ? » m'enquiers-je, en me tournant vers Albus et Nally

« C'est à toi de voir. Ils sont de ta Maison. » répond Nally, avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne parle pas de ces deux là. J'aurais bien une idée à un moment ou à un autre. Je parle de tous les autres… » soupire-je, en me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, avant d'aviser qu'Albus ignore totalement de quoi je parle et de lui expliquer la situation.

Et il glousse…

Je lui apprends que plus d'un huitième des élèves a déserté les dortoirs après le couvre-feu et le Directeur glousse comme une poule en train de pondre un bel oeuf !

« Albus ! Vous rendez-vous compte que bientôt nous n'aurons plus aucune autorité sur ces enfants ! » me permets-je de le sermonner d'un ton un peu vert.

« Oh ! Ce qui me fait rire, mon cher Severus, c'est surtout que cette idée émane de l'un de vos si discipliné Serpentard ! Voilà qui va ravir Minerva lorsqu'elle va l'apprendre ! » s'exclame Albus en gloussant derechef…

Je suis heureux que Nally n'en rajoute pas pour une fois, bien que son sourire malicieux ne laisse aucun doute quant à ce qu'elle pense…

« Oh ! Je vous en prie, Albus ! Ce n'est pas le moment de me gausser, quand il y a pas moins de 150 élèves qui attendent notre décision ! » réplique-je, bien que je ne sois plus si loin de me mettre à rire, moi aussi…

Mais bon sang ! Je ne peux pas laisser passer une chose pareille ! Ce serait là une action qui me mènerait à saper totalement moi-même mon autorité déjà bien vacillante !

Blaise est un élève brillant et fort sympathique, mais je suis dans l'obligation de réfréner ses ardeurs… Car il prend vraiment des décisions irréfléchies ces derniers temps…

« Et si tu commençais par nous dire ce que tu penses, toi, Severus. » m'invite Nally avec douceur.

« Nous ne pouvons pas décevoir Draco, Théodore et Ginevra. Ni Megan. Ils fondent de grands espoirs sur ce séjour dans le Temps Ralenti pour leur santé et celle d'Annabelle. Je ne veux pas non plus décevoir Benjamin, auquel j'ai fait la promesse d'un entraînement intensif dès ce soir. Par ailleurs, il nous faut impérativement emmener celles et ceux du Comité Principal, pour définir ce projet de ferme qu'ils présenteront demain après-midi au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard. » assure-je, avant d'accepter la tasse de thé que m'avance Albus et d'en boire immédiatement une gorgée qui me fait grand bien.

« Oui ? » insiste Nally, qui a évidemment perçu mes hésitations concernant le reste de la troupe…

Car oui, j'hésite sur la conduite à tenir.

« Le bon sens voudrait que nous renvoyions tout ce petit monde au lit. Mais d'un autre côté, cela pourrait terriblement les décevoir et entraîner des défections. Les adolescents sont si susceptibles ! Certains pourraient même en tenir rigueur à Harry… Hors, je suis persuadé que Harry n'est pour rien dans cette histoire. Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris. Tout comme Ronald et Hermione d'ailleurs… Mais nous devons aussi nous rendre à l'évidence. Nous ne pouvons pas gérer tout ce monde à nous deux seulement. Et il serait malvenu d'en emmener certains et pas les autres, pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment ! Alors je le dis tout net, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! D'autant qu'ils méritent tous d'être sévèrement punis pour avoir suivi le mouvement de cette idée complètement folle et dangeureuse ! » explique-je, nettement contrarié d'être ainsi pris au dépourvu.

« Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. » m'approuve Nally, en reposant sa tasse de thé sur le plateau.

Et elle se tait. Tout comme Albus.

« Oui, j'ai raison. Et je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu m'approuves. Mais cela n'aide en rien, Nally. Et vous, Albus, que pensez-vous ? Exprimez-vous, que diable ! » m'énerve-je soudainement…

Oh ! Misère ! Je croyais en avoir fini avec mes crises d'adolescence et voilà qu'un petit reste se manifeste !

Trop d'émotions… J'ai eu trop d'émotions aujourd'hui…

« Je confirme que vous avez raison, Severus. Et qu'il faut effectivement à la fois satisfaire ces enfants et sévir. Aussi, voilà ce que je propose. Emmenez-les. Tous. Remus, Filius et Minerva ne refuseront certainement pas de vous accompagner. Et je vais contacter également Alastor, qui doit se trouver au QG encore, ainsi que William, Fred et Georges Weasley, Fleur Delacourt, Nymphadora Tonks et Viktor Krum. Oui, allez-y, et faites leur en voir de toutes les couleurs… » déclare Albus, en se levant pour se diriger vers la cheminée et appeler nos collègues et le QG

Et je me dis que c'est une excellente idée…

« Oh ! Oui… Ils veulent s'entraîner… Eh bien nous allons leur concocter un petit programme d'entraînement au poil… Survie ! Pas de baguette pendant au moins quatre semaines ! Pas de Yourte sauf pour les entraîneurs, Richard, Tarendra, nos jeunes convalescents, Harry, Ron et Hermione ! Ils vont vivre à la dure ! Ils devront assurer toutes les corvées ! Et double corvée pour Monsieur Zabini ! Ainsi que pour Miho et Alioth, que nous allons également emmener, puisqu'ils sont si désireux d'apprendre à se défendre ! Dobby vient avec nous, il chouchoutera les convalescents et les entraîneurs… Que penses-tu de cela, Nally ? » déclare-je, me sentant d'humeur plus joyeuse, soudainement.

« Que nous allons bien nous amuser… » répond-elle, avec des étoiles plein les yeux, tandis qu'Albus manifeste son accord par quelques gloussements…

« Laissez-moi le plaisir de leur annoncer la nouvelle… » dit-il ensuite, tandis que les flammes de la cheminée deviennent vertes et que Maugrey, le premier des entraîneurs à nous rejoindre, fait son entrée…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Sanction**

**Blaise**

23H55… Cela fait une heure et dix minutes maintenant, que le professeur Snape est parti dans le bureau du Directeur…

Ça ne sent pas bon.

Pas bon du tout…

J'espère que les retombées de ma bêtise ne vont pas être trop dures pour les autres…

Parce que je connais le professeur Snape. Il va procéder comme si nous étions dans les Cachots… Le responsable paye, mais ceux qui l'ont suivi ou laissé faire, payent également une partie de l'addition… D'une façon un peu moindre, certes, mais ils payent quand même…

Oh ! Merde ! Le voilà, précédé des mioches, qui n'en mènent pas large et de son épouse… Avec le Dirlo… Et les autres Directeurs de Maison…

Outch ! Je vais déguster, je crois… Et les autres aussi… Et ils vont m'en vouloir à mort…

Putain ! Quel con je fais !

« Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs ! Même si je ne peux que louer votre courage et votre détermination à lutter contre l'ennemi, je ne peux, en revanche, vous féliciter de votre conduite pour le moins inconsidérée de ce soir. » déclare notre Directeur, en nous regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Pas de sourire. Regard sévère. Nous allons déguster...

Aussitôt, les quatre Préfets et les quatre Préfètes de Septième année s'avancent vers lui, en une ligne parfaitement alignée.

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

Oh ! La ! La ! Je me sens mal !

Je sens que ma connerie va prendre un tour terrible ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait merde ! Pourquoi ai-je été aussi con ! Putain !

« Me permettez-vous, Monsieur ? » demande le Préfet en Chef, au professeur Dumbledore.

« Oui, Monsieur Pygott. » convient le Directeur, l'air un peu surpris.

« Mes consœurs, confrères et moi-même sommes d'accord, Monsieur. Nous aurions dû modérer les ardeurs de nos camarades et empêcher ceci d'arriver. Nous avons manqué à nos devoirs. Aussi, nous vous présentons nos humbles excuses et tenons notre insigne à votre disposition, Monsieur. » déclare Hugh d'un ton solennel

Et, à l'instar de ses collègues, il ôte son insigne et le présente, sur la paume de sa main, à notre Directeur…

Oh ! Putain ! Bordel ! Mais pourquoi font-ils cela ?

Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Ils n'y sont pour rien si j'ai agi sans réfléchir suffisamment ! C'est moi qui aie fait l'andouille, pas eux !

« Je suis seul responsable, Monsieur ! Ne leur enlevez pas leur insigne ! Ce sont d'excellents Préfets ! Je dois être le seul à payer pour cette faute ! » m'exclame-je d'une voix blanche, en avançant vivement pour m'interposer entre mes camarades et le professeur Dumbledore.

« Voilà une belle preuve de solidarité, encore une fois, aussi bien de la part des Préfètes et Préfets que de la vôtre… Rassurez-vous, Monsieur Zabini, il n'est pas question de retirer leur insigne à vos camarades et vous allez être sévèrement sanctionné, pour les décisions inconsidérées que vous avez prises. Mais vos camarades sont responsables, de vous avoir suivi dans cette entreprise. Toutes celles et ceux qui sont présents dans cette salle, le sont. Vous allez donc tous être sanctionnés et votre sanction va prendre effet immédiatement. Et voilà celles et ceux qui vont vous superviser. » dit-il, en faisant un geste vers la porte qui s'ouvre

Pour laisser passer Maugrey Fol Oeil, Bill et les jumeaux, Fleur, Viktor, Tonks et le professeur Lupin, auprès desquels viennent se ranger Madame Snape, McGo et Flitwick …

Et ils arborent tous des mines d'une sévérité sans faille… Même les jumeaux…

Oh ! Putain !

On va déguster ! C'est sûr, on va déguster ! Et pas qu'un peu ! A en avoir une indigestion !

« Puisque vous le souhaitez si ardemment, votre entraînement va débuter ce soir. Certes pas dans les conditions que nous avions prévues au préalable, cependant. Le professeur Snape sera l'Entraîneur en Chef et vous connaîtrez les conditions de votre Entraînement dès votre arrivée à destination. Sachez que les autres Directeurs de Maison et moi-même, avons approuvé les dispositions qui ont été prises pour votre sanction. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans votre camp d'entraînement. Nous nous reverrons demain matin. » déclare encore le professeur Dumbledore, le ton sévère et l'oeil sombre, avant de se retirer, avec Madame Chourave…

Oh ! Putain ! On va souffrir ! C'est sûr !

Et personne ne s'y trompe… Il y en a plus d'un qui a pâli…

Ils vont me haïr !

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

A l'instar des autres Entraîneurs, je prends mon air le plus sévère pour toiser chacun des élèves présents dans la Salle, tandis que je déambule parmi les groupes…

Le silence est épais, lourd et opaque. On entendrait une mouche voler s'il y en avait…

Les visages, dont je croise le regard, se décomposent…

Et je fais durer le plaisir… Je veux qu'ils aient le ventre noué quand nous arriverons à destination… Qu'ils se détendent à demi, en voyant le magnifique paysage du Paradis, pour finir par être horrifiés quand ils vont apprendre qu'ils devront bâtir leur abri avant de pouvoir dormir… A la dure… Pas de lit et une seule couverture…

Nous sommes tous d'accord… Nous allons les faire souffrir… Et tâcher d'obtenir le plus rapidement possible un esprit de corps solide…

Résultat qui ne devrait pas tarder à venir… Après tout, ils ont déjà fait preuve de solidarité à plusieurs reprises…

Et nous n'allons faire que renforcer cela…

Et puis, il faut que la leçon porte. Et que nous devenions leurs partenaires à part entière…

Car, si j'ai finalement admis devant mes collègues et amis tout à l'heure, dans le bureau d'Albus, que l'idée de Blaise était plutôt ingénieuse et nous fera finalement gagner pas mal de temps, je n'admets pas que lui et les autres nous aient oubliés dans l'équation, nous, leurs professeurs et entraîneurs …

Nous allons leur en faire baver…

Pendant les quatre premières semaines…

Puis nous améliorerons nettement leur sort et ferons corps avec eux…

« Redressez-vous ! » tonne-je, d'une voix cinglante…

Tout aussitôt, les dos se redressent et les mentons pointent en avant…

Même si Miho et Alioth, qui ont rejoint leur amie Astoria, sont yeux écarquillés et bouches bées … proches de la terreur…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pagaille ! On se croirait dans une cour de récréation et non dans un centre de formation au combat ! Formez les rangs ! » ordonne-je, aussi coupant qu'un rasoir

Il y a un instant de panique… Surtout parmi les Sang-Purs, qui ne voient pas vraiment où je veux en venir… Mais les Nés-Moldus et Demi-Sangs, qui ont certainement eu l'occasion de voir quelques films ou reportages sur la vie militaire, prennent les choses en main…

Et six ou sept minutes plus tard, les rangs sont formés… Par taille… Sans distinction de Maison ou d'âge…

Je mène l'inspection… Rectifiant un col, faisant des remarques sur une coiffure négligée ou un lacet défait… L'œil perçant et la voix tranchante…

Je me fais l'effet d'un cabotin… Et je prends plaisir à le faire… Et, du coin de l'œil, j'en vois quelques-uns qui rient sous cape… Tarendra Deli, Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Draco, Théodore et Ginevra ne sont pas dupes… Les jumeaux, qui sont auprès d'eux, ont dû leur glisser quelques mots discrets à l'oreille, pour leur expliquer la situation…

Enfin, mon inspection est finie et je viens me placer devant mes troupes…

« Faites passer les baguettes en bout de rangs du côté gauche ! » ordonne-je, sur un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique.

Les baguettes sont sorties des manches ou des poches et, tout en faisant la grimace, chacun la donne à son voisin de gauche, le dernier récoltant le tout, l'air de se demander quoi en faire…

« Entraîneur Georges ! Récupérez les baguettes ! » m'exclame-je, en me tournant à demi vers Georges Weasley, qui se redresse, me fait un salut militaire puis sort un sac de couleur vert pomme de sa poche et s'en va le tendre au dernier de chaque rangée, qui y dépose la poignée de baguette qu'il détient… avec l'air d'en avoir le cœur arraché…

« Entraîneur Fred ! A votre cor ! » ordonne-je sèchement…

Et Fred Weasley s'avance pour venir à mes côtés, la mine sérieuse et fermée, d'un pas raide et régulier. Il effectue lui aussi un salut militaire puis fait face à la troupe, sort une corne de buffle et souffle dedans selon une séquence et un rythme que nous avons définis dans le bureau d'Albus.

« Ceci sera désormais le signal de rassemblement ! Vous devrez vous présenter sur l'aire d'Entraînement ou le campement que vous découvrirez tout à l'heure, à chaque fois que vous l'entendrez ! Dans les dix minutes ! Quelle que soit l'heure ! Et en rang parfait ! Aucun retard ne sera toléré ! Aucune mise débraillée non plus ! Compris ! » déclare-je, quand le son du cor s'éteint.

« Oui, Chef ! » s'exclame spontanément les nés Moldus et Demi-Sangs, au fait des coutumes militaires, tandis que leurs autres camarades les regardent l'œil rond…

Je ne m'attendais pas plus à cette réaction, mais je vais l'exploiter…

« Compris ? » m'écrie-je donc un peu plus fort, dans la ferme intention que les autres élèves suivent l'exemple de leurs camarades.

« Oui, Chef ! » s'exclame bien fort la presque totalité des troupes…

Il y en a encore quelques-uns qui se demandent ce qui leur arrive… Mais ils vont y venir, eux aussi et joindre le mouvement… Foi de Severus Snape, je me fais fort d'y arriver !

« Compris ? » tonne-je donc pour la troisième fois, en criant plus fort encore

« Oui, Chef ! »

Cette fois, tout le monde à répondu… Parfait ! Le ton est donné. Ils vont marcher à la baguette ! Ou plutôt aux ordres et au son du cor…

« Très bien ! C'est ainsi que vous répondrez aux ordres désormais ! Quand vous vous adresserez à moi, vous m'appellerez Chef ou Monsieur. Et vous appellerez vos Entraîneurs « Entraîneur » suivi du nom ! Compris ? » explique-je, en dardant mes élèves d'un œil plus que Noir.

« Oui ! Chef ! » fuse la réponse, assénée d'une voix ferme et forte, dans un ensemble parfait…

Et je jubile intérieurement…

Ce petit monde est coopérant… De parfaits petits soldats déjà…

Enfin… Apprentis soldats…

« Entraîneur Nally ! Donnez vos instructions ! » ordonne-je, en me tournant vers mon épouse, qui joue parfaitement le jeu, elle aussi, en s'avançant vers le groupe, puis en arpentant l'espace situé devant la troupe, d'un pas lent, le regard sévère et la baguette battant en rythme contre sa jambe…

« Formez une chaîne ! Assurez-vous qu'elle soit bien fermée, que nous ne perdions personne en chemin ! » ordonne-t-elle soudainement, en vérifiant soigneusement que son ordre a été parfaitement exécuté.

« Assis ! Sans défaire la chaîne ! » ordonne-t-elle ensuite, d'une voix presque aussi coupante que la mienne…

« Fermez les yeux ! » ordonne-t-elle encore, tandis que derrière elle, tous les entraîneurs, les convalescents, Richard, Tarendra, Harry, Ronald, Hermione et moi-même, obéissons aux mêmes ordres, avec le sourire.

« Ouvrez les yeux ! » ordonne-t-elle enfin, avec fermeté…

Et aussitôt, des exclamations extasiées fusent de toutes parts et des regards émerveillés se promènent partout autour de nous…

« Silence ! » tonne-je après m'être appliqué un Sonorus…

Et mon ordre est répercuté par l'écho…

La troupe sursaute et le silence se fait instantanément…

« A vos rangs ! Fixe ! » m'écrie-je, le dos raide et le regard scrutateur…

Et ils m'obéissent, encore une fois avec célérité, les Sang-Purs guettant la moindre réaction de leurs camarades nés-Moldus ou Demi-sangs, pour calquer leurs mouvements aux leurs…

« Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, vous êtes ici sur votre aire d'Entraînement ! » dis-je, avant de pointer du doigt les quelques Yourtes présentes, pour ajouter : « Et ceci est le quartier des entraîneurs ! »

Aussitôt, je vois des regards qui cherchent d'autres Yourtes du coin de l'œil… Mais il n'y a rien…

Nally me fait un discret signe de tête vers les arbres, derrière la troupe… La clairière dans laquelle ils devront dresser leur campement est là-bas…

« Demi-tour ! Gauche ! » tonne-je, en contournant le groupe

Et le demi-tour s'effectue, un peu n'importe comment, mais je feins de ne rien voir pour cette fois et me présente à nouveau devant eux, pour leur ordonner de me suivre, en rang deux par deux et en silence…

Et je les emmène vers la clairière, empruntant un sentier qui serpente sur une centaine de mètres sous les hauts arbres…

Il y a des piquets, des couvertures et des toiles imperméabilisées au centre et je leur fais contourner la clairière de telle sorte que les rangs puissent s'arrêter en cercle…

Les instructeurs me rejoignent dans le cercle, tandis que Richard, Tarendra Deli et les autres restent un peu à l'écart, pour jouir de la pièce de théâtre que nous jouons à nos élèves…

« Ceci est votre campement ! Si vous voulez dormir à l'abri cette nuit, il vous faudra monter vos tentes ! » explique-je, d'une voix forte et impérative

Et je vois des mâchoires qui tombent, des yeux qui s'écarquillent, des respirations qui se bloquent… Et beaucoup d'incrédulité dans les regards…

Mais aucune protestation n'est formulée…

« Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, inspection du campement dans une heure ! Exécution ! » ordonne-je, avant de quitter le cercle avec les autres…

Nous nous éloignons à grands pas, pour sortir au plus vite du couvert des arbres et nous laisser enfin aller à notre hilarité…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Oh ! Putain ! On va se faire sabrer ! Sans baguette ! On est sans baguette ! Ils vont nous faire le coup de la survie !

Et je vais me faire tuer par les autres !

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demande soudainement Martha, en venant se planter devant moi

« Bah… Je… Je suis désolé !… Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas vous embarquer tous dans une telle galère ! » m'exclame-je en réponse, à l'intention de tout le monde…

Quelques-uns me fixent avec un air de reproche, mais dans l'ensemble, je crois que je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, car les autres ont un visage plutôt neutre…

A moins que ce ne soit la stupéfaction qui les paralyse et les empêche de réagir…

« Ouais ! Ben ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter, mon pote ! On y est, il n'y a plus qu'à faire avec ! Neville, toi qui as de l'expérience dans ce genre de situation, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » s'exclame Gabe Harrison, en se tournant vers Neville, qui, comme Luna, semble parfaitement à l'aise.

« On s'organise et on monte les tentes… Mais je vous préviens, ce n'est pas une chose que j'ai déjà faite. Moi, c'est une cabane avec des branches et des feuillages que je sais faire… » répond Neville, l'air joyeux et pas soucieux pour une noise

« Eh ! Les Nés-Moldus ! Qui a déjà monté une tente ? » s'exclame alors Hugh Pygott, en regardant à la ronde.

Quelques mains se lèvent, assez timide toutefois.

« Venez par ici ! » commande alors Hugh, accompagnant sa demande d'une invitation gestuelle.

Une Poufsouffle, deux Gryffondors et deux Serdaigles s'avancent vers nous et se mettent en rang devant Hugh…

« Bon, on va faire cinq groupes et vous allez nous montrer comment monter ces fichus tentes. Ok ? » décide Hugh, sous les hochements approbateurs des cinq gars et filles.

« Attends, Hugh. Il n'y a pas que les tentes dont il faut se préoccuper. Il va bientôt faire nuit. Il va falloir faire des feux et les entretenir, pour tenir les animaux éloignés et se chauffer. » fait remarquer Phillipa, qui se souvient des explications données par Harry et les autres sur leurs premières expériences dans le Temps Ralenti

« Oui et il faut aussi se procurer de l'eau, car quelques-uns de nous ont soif. Et je doute qu'on nous offre un bon petit déjeuner demain matin. Alors je suggère que quelques-uns d'entre nous aillent chercher de quoi manger avant que le soleil ne se couche. » ajoute Eddy, en retirant sa robe et remontant ses manches pour être plus à l'aise pour attaquer le travail

« Et les petits sont fatigués. Il faut les installer quelque part et les faire dormir. » renchérit Claryce, en désignant discrètement Alioth, Astoria et Miho qui ont l'air de dormir debout….

« Bon… Ok… On va se répartir les tâches. Les plus expérimentés dans le domaine se chargent d'aller chercher le bois, la nourriture et l'eau. Ils emmènent avec eux quelques-uns des autres, pour leur montrer les bons coins et comment s'y prendre… Les autres vont monter les tentes. Claryce, tu t'occupes des mômes. » décide Hugh, l'air sérieux comme un pape.

Et nous passons le quart d'heure suivant à répartir les tâches entre tout le monde…

Il y en a trois ou quatre qui rechignent un peu, dont Moon, bien évidemment, qui recommence à « faire sa diva » comme le dit si bien Ben, mais dans l'ensemble, les choses s'organisent au mieux… Il faut dire que Gabe Harrison a fait les gros yeux et galvanisé un peu les troupes, en déclarant :

« On va lui montrer qu'on est pas des fillettes, ni des tire-au-flanc et encore moins des incapables à l'Entraîneur en Chef ! »

Ouais… C'est ce qu'on va faire…

J'espère juste que cela va lui convenir…

Parce que je ne le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout près à lâcher du lest…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Oh ! Merlin ! Que c'était drôle de voir la tête des autres, quand ils ont appris qu'ils devraient monter leur campement !

Et Pa, en mode Entraîneur en Chef était parfait ! Tous les Entraîneurs étaient parfaits, dans leur rôle. Et je gage que ce n'est pas près de finir et qu'ils vont faire durer le jeu !

J'ai cru mourir de rire, quand les autres se sont empressés de se mettre au garde à vous en donnant du « Oui ! Chef ! » à tue-tête…

J'ai vraiment bien rit et ça m'a fait du bien, après cette journée difficile…

Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas dire combien je regrette de ne pas être parmi eux…

Oui…

Je regrette… Parce qu'ils vont sûrement apprendre des tas de choses et bien s'amuser au final…

Mais bon, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais en faire aussi un jour, de la survie en forêt…

En tout cas, ils ont de la chance, dans leur « malheur »… C'est que Neville et Luna sont avec eux et vont les aider à surmonter leurs difficultés…

Quoique ! Connaissant mieux Neville et son esprit facétieux, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il les laisse se débrouiller un peu par eux-mêmes…

Ouais, il en est capable… Il donnera quelques directives pour les guider dans le bon sens, mais il n'en fera pas plus qu'il ne faut, pour que les autres apprennent à se prendre en main…

Ceci dit, je suis bien heureux d'être ici et d'avoir retrouvé notre Yourte. Cette fois, c'est avec Théo, que je partage ma chambre…

Il était soufflé, Théo, en voyant le luxe dont nous allons jouir pendant notre séjour ici.

« Allez, on y retourne, les gars, l'heure s'est écoulée. » déclare Harry, avec un sourire espiègle, avant d'empoigner mon fauteuil pour le faire avancer.

Et quand nous arrivons dans la clairière, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire encore une fois…

Il y a bien quelques tentes plutôt pas mal montées, mais il y en a surtout beaucoup qui sont à demi écroulées et Moon se débat avec sa toile, pour essayer de la faire tenir sur un piquet complètement planté de travers, tandis que Lavande Brown se fait accidentellement taper sur les doigts avec la grosse pierre que Finnigan utilise pour tâcher de planter le sien…

« Garde à vous ! » tonne Pa, d'une voix de stentor et l'œil sévère.

Tous les autres se figent, plus droit et raides que leurs piquets de tente.

Pa déambule quelques instant dans le campement, examinant attentivement tout ce qu'il voit d'un œil éminemment critique.

« Préfet en Chef Pygott, au rapport ! » tonne-t-il ensuite, en se plantant devant Hugh

« Nous avons rencontré quelques difficultés, Chef ! » se contente de répondre Hugh, pour s'excuser du retard pris sur le délai imparti, en tâchant de garder un air impassible et sans vraiment oser regarder Pa.

« Il manque certains de vos camarades, dans les effectifs ! Explications ! » tonne encore Pa, de cet air qui terrorise généralement les élèves

« Nous avons pensé qu'il était nécessaire d'aller chercher du bois, de l'eau et de la nourriture et nous nous sommes organisés en conséquence, Chef ! » explique Hugh, dont le front est un peu moite des efforts qu'il a fournis et les joues passablement noircies de poussière…

« Et qu'est-ce ceci ? » s'enquiert Pa, en désignant du doigt un petit groupe qui dort paisiblement, emmitouflé dans des couvertures, sur un carré d'herbe bien épais.

« Les élèves de Première, Deuxième et Troisième année étaient très fatigués, Chef ! Nous les avons donc installés pour la nuit ! » répond Hugh, l'air incertain.

« Qui vous a demandé de penser et de prendre des décisions concernant l'organisation de votre séjour en ces lieux, Préfet en Chef Pygott ? » demande alors Pa, d'un ton doucereux qui ne présage rien de bon.

« Personne, Chef ! » répond Hugh, après avoir dégluti sa salive avec quelques difficultés.

« Effectivement, Préfet en Chef Pygott ! Et rappelez-moi donc, ce qui vous a amené ici ? » interroge maintenant Pa, en plissant les yeux.

« Nous sommes ici, parce que nous avons pris une décision inconsidérée, Chef ! » répond Hugh, dont la voix faiblit quelque peu car il en mène de moins en moins large…

Il n'est pas le seul. Tous ceux qui sont présents, ont l'air considérablement mal à l'aise…

« Précisément, Préfet en Chef Pygott ! » déclare Pa, d'un ton lent et sévère, avant de se tourner vers notre groupe et d'ajouter : « Entraîneur Fred ! A votre cor ! »

Et Fred avance avec raideur au milieu du campement, sort son cor et, le dos bien droit, se met à sonner le signal de rassemblement.

Et quelques minutes après, des élèves arrivent en courant de toute part… Certains portent du bois, qu'ils laissent tomber à leurs pieds, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent pour se mettre au garde à vous, d'autres, des seaux d'eau, qui se renversent sur leurs chaussures quand ils les lâchent un peu trop brusquement pour imiter leurs camarades. D'autres encore, ont leurs robes relevées en panier, surchargées de fruits dont ils ne savent que faire et qui finissent par rouler au sol, quand ils lâchent les pans de leur robe pour se redresser et faire face à Pa.

Et tous sont rouges, essoufflés, échevelés et affolés… Sauf Neville et Luna, qui ont plutôt l'air de s'amuser qu'autre chose…

Ouais, c'est vrai que des entraînements draconiens, ils en ont suivi quelques-uns déjà…

Mais pas les autres… Même ceux qui ont déjà goûté aux entraînements, comme Blaise, Gil ou Marian, n'ont pas eu droit au Snape des grands jours…

Et je les vois qui se liquéfient sous le regard particulièrement noir de Pa…

Et moi, je me marre…

Je sais que ce n'est pas très charitable pour eux, mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement, c'est plus fort que moi… Et, à mes côtés, les épaules de Théo tressautent et, quand il se tourne vers moi, hilare, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes joyeuses…

Oh ! Putain ! Pa nous donne un spectacle bien plaisant à voir !

Jamais je n'ai vu une retenue aussi formidablement bien trouvée à Poudlard !

« Vous n'êtes plus autorisés à penser, ni à prendre des initiatives désormais et ce, aussi longtemps que je ne dis pas le contraire ! Vous n'êtes plus autorisés à organiser les choses à votre manière non plus ! Vous obéissez aux ordres et c'est tout ! Compris ! » tonne Pa, glacial et véritablement impressionnant d'authenticité dans son rôle de militaire dur et inflexible

« Oui ! Chef ! » répondent tous les autres, d'une voix si forte, que les petits endormis, qui ne s'étaient même pas réveillés d'un poil quand Fred a sonné du cor, sursautent et se redressent vivement sur leur séant, avant de se lever prestement et d'imiter leurs aînés, leurs yeux tout gonflés et brouillés de sommeil…

Pauvres gosses…

« Je ne vous félicite pas pour votre installation ! Vous avez trente minutes supplémentaires pour monter correctement ce campement ! Et si je ne suis pas satisfait à la fin du temps imparti, vous serez bon pour aller faire quelques tours de piste avant de dormir à la belle étoile ! Or, comme le laissent présager les nuages qui commencent à voiler le ciel, il risque fort de pleuvoir cette nuit ! Exécution ! » tonne Pa, avant de tourner les talons pour revenir vers nous.

Et il métamorphose quelques pierres en confortables fauteuils, sur lesquels les Entraîneurs prennent place, tandis que Tante Nally nous commande un thé…

Je me sens un peu gêné, d'être là, confortablement installé, à siroter un thé et grignoter quelques bons biscuits, tandis que, dans la clairière, mes camarades s'affairent à monter leurs tentes…

Mais je note vite que les plus habiles viennent au secours des plus maladroits, se répartissant naturellement dans les groupes et, peu à peu, le campement commence à avoir plus fière allure…

Et, face à ce résultat, je vois aussi de la fierté se dessiner sur les traits de mes camarades…

Et j'en vois aussi briller dans le regard de Pa…

Il semble que sa retenue commence déjà à porter ses fruits…

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	43. Un Inoubliable Séjour 1

Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1

...

Merci à Mistycal pour son excellent travail de correction !

...

OoOoOoO

**Un Inoubliable Séjour 1/4**

**Acte 1 : Réveil Au Son Du Cor**

**Severus**

Bien. Les tentes se montent correctement cette fois, dans un assez bel alignement et en ménageant des espaces pour y placer des feux de camp, mais cela, je les soupçonne d'y avoir pensé avant mon inspection…

Les plus jeunes tombent de fatigue. Miho est en train de piquer du nez tandis qu'elle tient les sardines à disposition pour Gabe Harrison, Alioth n'arrive plus à tenir ses yeux ouverts que par miracle, Astoria baille à se décrocher les mâchoires, Karen Osmond titube de fatigue et la petite Kathie Pygott lutte visiblement pour rester debout également…

Il est largement l'heure de les mettre au lit.

Mais il faut d'abord que nous leur donnions le programme des réjouissances à venir…

Pour compenser, je demanderai à Nally de faire venir l'aurore un peu plus tard…

Voilà, la demi-heure accordée s'est écoulée…

Je me lève nonchalamment, époussetant ma robe inutilement pour leur accorder quelques secondes supplémentaires afin qu'ils puissent planter les deux ou trois dernières sardines, puis, sur un hochement de têtes aux autres Entraîneurs qui se sont également levés, je donne le signal du début d'un nouvel acte de notre représentation…

« Garde à vous ! » tonne-je, sur un clin d'œil à mes filleuls et leurs amis, qui se réjouissent visiblement du spectacle.

Les troupes se redressent vivement, en retenant leur souffle.

Et les Entraîneurs se chargent de passer dans les rangs, pour inspecter chaque tente comme il se doit, vérifiant que la toile est bien tendue, les sardines bien enfoncées dans la terre meuble de la clairière, les piquets bien droits.

« Rien à signaler, Chef ! Tout est Ok ! » lance Georges ou Fred Weasley quand il est arrivé au bout de sa rangée.

Et les autres en font tout autant à leur tour, avant de revenir se placer à mes côtés…

Par ordre de taille s'il vous plait…

« Parfait ! Nous allons pouvoir enfin en venir aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! Entraîneur Remus, la parole est à vous ! » m'exclame-je, en me tournant vers mon ami, qui fait un pas en avant, avant de dérouler un long parchemin et de le tenir bien haut, face à la troupe.

« Ceci, concerne l'organisation de votre première journée d'entraînement ! » déclare-t-il d'une voix forte et impérieuse.

Et je vois des frissons qui remontent le long des échines, des regards qui s'affolent et des épaules qui s'affaissent, tandis qu'il énonce la longue liste des corvées à effectuer et des séances d'entraînements qui vont se succéder…

Il y en a quelques-uns et quelques-unes qui ont l'air de regretter amèrement d'être ici… Mais je gage qu'ils changeront bientôt d'avis, cependant… Quand la phase la plus difficile se sera déroulée, qu'ils oublieront les courbatures ou se découvriront des talents insoupçonnés. Qu'ils prendront note de leur progrès, de leur meilleure forme physique …

Et il y en a d'autres aussi, qui ont l'air de ne pas s'en faire outre mesure… Je me promets de les mettre sur les rotules dans les jours qui viennent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent conscience qu'ils sont ici en retenue et non pour un séjour de vacances tranquilles…

Enfin, il y en a un, qui se mord les lèvres et a l'air d'être sincèrement navré et désolé… C'est Blaise… Lui, je me fais fort de m'entretenir avec lui dès demain, pour qu'il comprenne l'étendue des erreurs qu'il a commises et qu'il se reprenne…

Et j'ai demandé à Fol Œil de lui parler également… Je sais que notre brave Auror saura trouver les mots pour apaiser ses esprits, tout en lui donnant une belle leçon… et en faisant amende honorable… Car après tout, il a vivement encouragé Blaise à aller de l'avant, en oubliant, contrairement à son habitude, de lui recommander la plus élémentaire prudence…

Oui, quoiqu'il arrive, je me fais fort que ce séjour soit inoubliable pour chacun de ces élèves…

Et pour nous aussi, qui avons charge de leur retenue… Après tout, même si ce sera beaucoup de travail, c'est aussi le moment pour nous de faire un petit break et de prendre de l'avance sur le programme d'entraînement de tous ces jeunes… Oui, ce contretemps va finalement nous permettre de gagner beaucoup de temps par ailleurs et notre charge sera allégée dans le temps normal…

« Cette liste sera affichée ici ! » finit Remus, en désignant un panneau d'affichage sous verre, avant d'ajouter : « Je ne saurais trop vous recommander d'en prendre connaissance chaque jour, pour vérifier votre emploi du temps ! »

Et il fait un pas en arrière, pour se remettre dans les rangs des Entraîneurs…

« Les sentinelles en place ! Les autres à vos feux de camp ! Couvre-feu dans vingt minutes ! Les Entraîneurs Minerva et Filius viendront s'assurer que tout est en place et calme dans le campement ! Bien sûr, ils me rendront compte ! Et gare à vous si tout n'est pas en place comme il se doit ! Exécution ! » ordonne-je, avant de battre en retraite vers notre village de Yourtes.

Aussitôt, nous entendons notre petit monde s'affoler et s'organiser en hâte pour monter les feux de camp, gagner les positions de veille ou emmener les plus jeunes dans une tente avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Filius et Minerva, qui s'amusent visiblement de la situation eux aussi, viennent nous dire que tout est calme dans le campement des jeunes. Ils se sont tous écroulés comme des masses, sauf les sentinelles qui arpentent l'orée de la forêt dans le plus grand silence.

Et nous savourons une tasse de thé bien méritée, avant d'aller nous coucher également. Car, même si nous nous amusons bien, nous allons, nous aussi, avoir du pain sur la planche dès l'aurore…

C'est fatigant, le métier d'acteur de théâtre…

OoOoOoO

**Phillipa**

Je me réveille en sursaut au son du cor, me demandant pendant une seconde qui peut bien faire un tel raffut et prête à aller secouer cet imbécile comme il se doit, quand je me souviens soudainement du lieu où nous sommes…

Et je me lève aussitôt sur mon séant, geignant car mon dos est douloureux de courbatures et me cognant la tête sur la toile de tente…

Heureusement que c'est bien mou, sinon, je me serais fait une belle bosse…

« Pas le grand luxe, ces tentes. » commente Elinor, en se mettant à quatre pattes pour chercher ses vêtements à tâtons dans la pénombre…

« Oh ! Non ce n'est pas le grand luxe ! Pas comme celle où j'ai séjourné, quand je suis allée voir la coupe du monde de Quidditch l'an dernier… » acquiesce-je, en tendant la main vers le paquet que me remet mon amie

C'est bizarre, le tissu n'a pas du tout la même texture que ma robe…

J'entrouvre légèrement les pans de toile pour laisser passer un peu de la lumière de l'aube qui se lève à peine sur le camp et je découvre que je suis maintenant en possession d'un pantalon, d'une veste et d'une casquette en treillis, complétés d'un Tee-shirt blanc marqué, dans notre dos, de notre prénom et, devant, d'un écusson à l'emblème des quatre Maisons et portant la mention : Camp d'Entraînement du C.C.S.A.B.P.M….

Et Elinor et les quatre camarades qui partagent ma tente ont exactement le même uniforme marqué à leur nom…

« Ils ont décidé de faire les choses en grand, dirait-on ! Ça nous promet vraiment un séjour inoubliable… Dépêchons-nous. Mieux vaut ne pas être en retard, si Snape a mangé de la Harpie ce matin… Et ne nous faisons pas d'illusion, il en aura sûrement avalé trois ou quatre... » commente dans une grimace Elinor, en s'empressant d'enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, vêtues de nos uniformes et chaussées de chaussures grossières, que l'on appelle des « Rangers » si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous sortons en hâte de la tente et allons voir si les petits se sont réveillés…

Ils le sont… Et sont vêtus comme nous…

Et ça fait tout bizarre, de voir ce petit bout de Miho Kido vêtue à la mode militaire Moldue…

Misère ! Dans quelle galère sommes-nous tombés ?

Autour de moi, les réactions sont mitigées, entre ceux qui font la tête et ceux qui prennent les choses à la légère et en rient…

Je crois qu'ils ne vont pas rire longtemps et que nous allons vraiment en baver…

« Mais de quoi avons-nous l'air, Parvati ! Tu te rends compte ! Nous voilà habillées comme les garçons ! Et cela manque totalement d'élégance ! » entends-je nettement Brown, qui se trouve pourtant au bout de la rangée, se plaindre à son amie indienne…

« Tu as voulu venir ici, tu y es, Lavande ! Alors cesse de te plaindre, attache tes cheveux et mets ta casquette si tu ne veux pas que le Chef te tombe dessus ! » aboie presque aussitôt Gabe Harrison, en passant à côté d'elle.

« Mais je n'ai même pas pris ma douche ! » se plaint encore Brown d'une voix suraiguë, tandis que Gabe lève les yeux au ciel…

« Avant de la prendre, je crains que tu n'aies à suer, Lavande. Alors grouille-toi, il ne nous reste que trois minutes pour arriver au camp ! » aboie-t-il, avant de se tourner vers notre Préfet en Chef pour l'interpeller : « Hugh ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit notre intérêt d'arriver en retard ! Faut former les rangs et courir, vieux ! »

Il a raison, bien évidemment.

Alors sans même attendre la réponse de Hugh, nous nous empressons de former les rangs, les plus petits devant et les grands derrière et ordonnons à Miho et Alioth de courir le plus vite possible vers l'Aire d'Entraînement…

Heureusement que nous avions pris les devants hier soir et organisé les tentes pour être plus vite en place ce matin…

Mais malgré notre belle organisation, nous avons beaucoup trop tardé à réagir et le cor retentit une seconde fois.

« Putain ! On va se faire sonner les cloches ! Plus vite les mioches ! » entends-je crier Blaise, que j'ai trouvé bien pâle lorsque je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure…

Mais il est vrai qu'il était en sentinelle cette nuit… Pour deux « quarts », comme l'Entraîneur Remus l'a décidé… Il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup, le pauvre…

Enfin, nous arrivons en vue de notre destination. Le professeur Snape et nos Entraîneurs nous attendent, bien alignés et l'air particulièrement sévère…

Et tout à côté, il y a une belle table dressée pour un copieux petit déjeuner qui me fait saliver… Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion, ce n'est pas à notre intention… Elle est trop petite et déjà occupée par Harry, Ron et les autres…

Les galapias ! Ils jouissent de notre infortune…

« Trois minutes de retard ! Cela vous fera trois séries d'exercices supplémentaires ! » tonne la voix du Chef, qui est habillé comme nous, tout comme les autres Entraîneurs, en pointant un doigt vers un panneau qui annonçait le nombre dix

Un nombre dix, qui se transforme illico en treize sous nos yeux…

Oh ! Malheur ! Il ne va pas nous faire ça alors que nous n'avons pas pris de petit déjeuner ! Et pas aux plus petits ! Ils ne tiendront jamais s'ils doivent courir le ventre vide !

« Entraîneurs, rassemblez vos sous-groupes ! » tonne encore le Chef, en se tournant à demi vers nos Entraîneurs qui obtempèrent aussitôt, nous divisant en douze sous-groupes.

Et chaque sous-groupe s'en va occuper un espace de l'Aire d'Entraînement et je m'aperçois que nous avons été répartis par taille et non par niveau…

C'est vrai quoi, ils auraient pu tenir compte que certains d'entre nous ont déjà suivi un entraînement… Mais non, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont fait… Je me demande où ils veulent en venir, avec une telle organisation… Mais bon, mieux vaut ne pas penser à cela… Après tout, le Chef a été clair hier soir : nous n'avons pas à penser…

Je suis mon groupe et l'Entraîneur Remus, et nous nous plaçons dans un carré situé quasiment au milieu de l'Aire d'Entraînement.

Et, quand chaque sous-groupe a rejoint sa place, les séries d'exercices débutent, sous les ordres implacables des Entraîneurs, qui nous surveillent étroitement : Echauffements, étirements, pompes, abdominaux, course…

Rien ne nous est épargné, malgré les ventres qui crient famine, les visages pâles ou grimaçant de douleur…

Et dès les exercices finis, nous devrons aller nous replacer devant le Chef, en respectant les rangs… Les plus petits, qui sont sous ses ordres, sont les premiers à être revenus en place, attendant sagement au garde à vous que nous les rejoignons…

Oh ! Merlin ! Comme je suis heureuse d'avoir déjà bénéficié d'un entraînement avec les membres de l'Ordre… Au moins, aurais-je moins de crampes et de courbatures que ceux qui n'en ont pas eu l'occasion…

J'en vois d'ailleurs déjà plusieurs boiter… Il faudra organiser des séances de massage et tâcher de se procurer des Onguents et des Potions pour soigner les petits bobos… Mais il faudra être prudent et faire en sorte que le Chef et les Entraîneurs ne s'en aperçoivent pas…

Oui… Nous allons faire en sorte qu'ils ne nous prennent pas pour des mauviettes ! J'en parlerai à Ben, Hugh, Claryce et les autres Préfètes et Préfets… Nous trouverons bien un moyen d'installer une petite infirmerie clandestine dans notre campement et Neville et Luna doivent bien connaître quelques remèdes à concocter sans magie…

La seule difficulté, sera de ne pas se faire prendre…

« A la douche, puis retour ici ! Vous avez douze minutes ! Exécution ! » ordonne le Chef, dès que nous sommes tous revenus

Et il pointe du doigt les cabines de douche qui viennent d'apparaître à droite, à gauche et derrière nous…

Des cabines de douche de bois brut, avec une porte qui va laisser voir nos pieds et notre tête, sur laquelle il y a une serviette blanche…

Nous nous précipitons tous, nous hâtant de refermer la porte derrière nous et, selon les instructions laissées juste sous notre nez, nous ôtons nos vêtements que nous lançons par dessus la porte, gardant seulement nos chaussures à portée de main…

Et la douche se met en route… A peine tiède… s'arrêtant de couler moins de quatre minutes plus tard… Tant pis pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas fini de se rincer…

Et un nouvel uniforme apparaît… Tout propre et frais…

Je plains sincèrement ceux qui sont de corvée de lessive, même si je me doute que mon tour viendra, car ils vont avoir bien du travail avec toutes ces tenues à laver chaque jour. Et je me dépêche de m'habiller pour arriver dans les temps et ne pas avoir de facture supplémentaire à payer…

En sortant de la douche, j'ai la surprise de voir que les poteaux qui indiquent l'emplacement des rangs sont un peu plus espacés, mais je m'empresse de rejoindre ma place, entre Keith Pétrie et Miranda Paul sans me poser davantage de question…

La réponse viendra bien assez vite…

Devant moi, une Serdaigle dont je ne connais pas le nom, a les cheveux qui dégoulinent encore de mousse sous sa casquette et, deux places à sa gauche, il y a un Gryffondor qui n'a pas eu le temps de remettre ses chaussettes et ses rangers… Le pauvre… Je parie que ses chaussures vont disparaître et qu'il va devoir cavaler pieds nus pour le reste de la journée…

« Ce petit déjeuner est le premier et seul repas que nous vous offrons ! Dorénavant, vous aurez à préparer tous vos repas ! Rangs impairs, demi-tour, gauche ! » tonne la voix du Chef, à laquelle je m'empresse d'obéir…

Et aussitôt que l'ordre est exécuté, des tables et des bancs de bois grossier apparaissent… Nous avons doit à des gamelles, des couverts et des écuelles en fer blanc…

Oui… Comme l'a dit Elinor, ils nous ont sorti le grand jeu…

« Prenez place ! Exécution ! » aboie le Chef…

Même si la tambouille n'a pas l'air très ragoûtante, comme le fait remarquer Gabe Harrison qui se retrouve face à moi, je suis bien aise de pouvoir enfin manger quelque chose, car j'étais presque sur le point de défaillir…

Aux côtés de Gabe, Blaise affiche un air tout à fait malheureux…

Le pauvre s'en veut visiblement de ce qui nous arrive…

Mais quant à moi, même si je sais que notre sort ne va pas être enviable dans les prochains jours, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir de nous avoir mis dans ce pétrin…

Après tout, je n'avais qu'à l'empêcher de mettre son idée à… exécution… comme dirait le Chef…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Corvées Et Sermon **

**Blaise**

C'est le dix-huitième aller et retour au moins que je me paye entre l'Aire d'Entraînement et la grotte, les bras chargés d'une caisse dans laquelle sont entassées, écuelles, timbales et couverts…

Je suis de corvée de plonge… Et après ce sera corvée de patates pour le dîner de ce soir…

Ce midi, nous aurons des pâtes au menu. Avec une soi-disant sauce italienne… Mais étant donné les cuistots du jour, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'aura d'italien que le nom…

Misère… C'est la galère…

Et je tombe de fatigue…

« Dépêche-toi, Blaise, sinon on n'aura pas fini à temps et on va se faire disputer ! » m'interpelle Miho, qui est à l'essuyage de la vaisselle avec Alioth, Astoria, Karen Osmond et Kathie, la petite sœur de Hugh

Elle est pleine d'entrain, Miho, même si je l'ai vue souffrir lors des exercices ce matin. C'était surtout parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pouffer de rire… Difficile, de faire des pompes dans ces conditions… Mais le Chef y a mis bon ordre et Miho a fini par faire ses exercices en rythme avec les autres…

Pauvre petit chou… Elle était toute rouge et en nage après ça…

Ça n'empêche pas que maintenant, elle est toute joyeuse… C'est que ça lui plait, d'être à l'entraînement avec les grands ! A Alioth, Astoria, Karen et Kathie aussi, ça leur plait. Ils sont marrants, ces gamins… Ils prennent tout ça comme des vacances…

« J'arrive poussinette ! J'arrive ! » réponds-je, en vidant ma caisse dans le grand bac rempli d'une eau déjà bien grasse qui nous éclabousse un peu tous les six…

Et Miho glousse, avant de s'essuyer le nez avec son torchon plus qu'humide…

« Prends un autre torchon, poussinette. Celui que tu as ne va plus essuyer grand chose. » lui fais-je remarquer, avant de plonger tête en avant dans le bac, pour laver ce que je viens d'y verser…

Ça me tue le dos, cette connerie de plonge. Au moins, lors de mon précédent séjour, j'avais droit à ma baguette pour la faire…

Mais je ne me plaindrais pas. C'est tout ce que je mérite pour avoir entraîné tout le monde dans ma monstrueuse connerie…

« Voilà ! C'était la dernière tournée ! Ouf ! Je ne suis pas mécontent que ce soit fini ! » déclare-je, en me redressant avant de masser mes reins douloureux.

« Aux patates ! » s'exclame alors Miho, en m'offrant un grand sourire.

J'adore cette gosse… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'adore…

Je l'ai tout de suite repérée, quand elle a débarqué sur le quai de la gare de King Cross. Elle était accompagnée par une bonne femme qui la tirait derrière elle sans ménagement pour ses petites jambes, en tâchant de trouver la voie du Poudlard Express. J'ai tout de suite deviné que c'était une petite sorcière accompagnée par une Moldue et, après m'être assuré que personne ne pouvait me reconnaître, j'ai offert de la prendre en charge.

La bonne femme avait l'air soulagée, bien qu'elle m'ait regardé d'un œil méfiant…

Elle m'a tout de même laissé la gosse à laquelle j'ai fait passer la barrière et que j'ai installé dans le train, avant de la laisser se débrouiller et d'aller vers les compartiments où je savais mes camarades de Serpentard rassemblés…

Et quand elle a été répartie à Serpentard, j'étais étonné, car durant le peu de temps pendant lequel je l'avais côtoyée sur le quai, elle m'avait parue bien curieuse et spontanée…

Et par la suite, je l'ai observée. Au début, c'était un petit rayon de soleil qui s'extasiait sur tout avec enthousiasme. Un petit rayon de soleil qui s'est étiolé au fil des semaines, sous les regards hautains de mes camarades, malgré la compagnie de sa copine Loo Lin… Il faut dire que cette dernière se montrait parfois brusque et impatiente avec elle et ne semblait pas être véritablement attachée à Miho comme à une véritable amie, mais plutôt comme une gosse recueillie sur laquelle on veille par devoir et non par affection… Elle ne la réclame d'ailleurs plus, sa copine Loo Lin, Miho… Et Loo Lin ne prête plus guère attention à elle non plus. Elle s'est fait d'autres copines, à Serdaigle…

En tout cas, moi, ça me tordait le ventre de voir Miho s'éteindre peu à peu, traînant derrière elle son fameux Plumki tout défraîchi, qui était le seul à vraiment l'écouter…

J'ai même hésité à suivre Théo et les autres, le jour d'Halloween, me demandant ce qui allait se passer pour elle. Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à renier davantage mon désaccord avec ma mère et rester encore dans la Maison Serpentard où je commençais à devenir complètement parano, surveillant sans cesse mes arrières, dormant d'un œil, baguette en main pour le cas où quelqu'un essayerait de me tomber dessus la nuit, pour me faire prêter allégeance au Tatoueur de service…

Mais je me suis promis qu'à la première occasion je la tirerai de là et je suis allé finalement à la table des Gryffondors…

J'étais content, le lendemain, quand Miho est venue nous y rejoindre…

Depuis, j'ai eu une ou deux conversations avec elle… La pauvre gosse ne connaît rien de sa famille et ne sait même pas si sa mère et son père étaient Moldus ou Sorciers. Son père, elle ne l'a pas connu. Il serait mort quelques jours après sa naissance. Et elle avait trois ans et était chez une voisine qui la gardait parce que sa mère devait prendre un train de nuit pour rendre visite à un parent, quand cette dernière est morte… Dans quelles circonstances ? Mystère, Miho ne sait pas…

Toujours est-il que, depuis qu'elle a débarqué elle aussi dans la Tour Gryffondor, je la retrouve telle qu'elle était au jour de notre première rencontre et elle se construit une nouvelle famille aussi. Elle a décrété l'autre jour que je serais son grand frère et cela me fait bien plaisir…

J'ai toujours rêvé, d'avoir un frère ou une sœur… C'est chose faite…

Astoria, Kathie et Karen, qui n'ont pas récolté une double tournée de corvée comme Alioth, Miho et moi, nous laissent pour aller rejoindre l'Aire d'Entraînement, tandis que nous allons nous installer pour la corvée de patates, avec ceux qui s'y sont déjà collés.

J'y retrouve entre autres Ursula, qui lève ses yeux vers nous à notre entrée et me sourit.

« Je suis content de voir que tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi. » souffle-je, véritablement soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas l'air de me tenir rigueur.

Je m'assois à ses côtés et me saisis d'une grosse patate et d'un couteau pour m'acquitter de ma tâche… Misère ! On en a pour la matinée à éplucher tout ça !

« Et pourquoi serais-je fâchée ? Je trouve au contraire cette situation tout à fait amusante ! Nous avons ce que nous voulions et en plus, nos profs et les autres Entraîneurs nous font un grand show ! Tu ne trouves pas ça chouette ? » répond Ursula, en élargissant encore son sourire.

Cette fille me plait décidément beaucoup. J'aime son optimisme et sa philosophie de vie !

Ceci dit, je n'ai guère le temps de répondre à sa question, car Gil Travers arrive tout essoufflé et m'interpelle :

« Blaise ! Le Chef veut te parler ! Il t'attend dans sa Yourte ! Et tu as intérêt de faire fissa, vieux. Il a dit que si tu n'es pas arrivé dans les temps, tu auras triple corvée dès ce soir… Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas précisé combien de temps il t'accorde pour arriver.. » me dit-il précipitamment, en me donnant une claque dans le dos, pour m'encourager à y aller illico.

Et je pars comme une flèche, passant devant Draco, Théo, Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron qui se prennent un bain de soleil en regardant les autres suer sang et eau sur l'Aire d'Entraînement…

Je me demande pendant combien de temps ils vont se délecter à nous regarder souffrir les enfoirés… Et ça se dit des amis ! Rha ! La ! La ! Comme j'aimerai pouvoir être avec eux et me marrer, moi aussi !

Quand j'arrive devant la Yourte habituellement occupée par les professeurs Snape, j'ai la surprise de voir un panonceau qui indique : Quartiers de l'Entraîneur en Chef …

Bon sang ! Ils ont vraiment pensé au moindre détail…

Et je frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! » aboie le Chef

Et je m'exécute illico presto, m'avançant jusqu'au milieu de la yourte, avant de me mettre au garde à vous et de regarder discrètement autour de moi pendant que le Chef me tourne le dos…

Elle a bien changé, la Yourte. On dirait un bureau… Un imposant bureau d'Etat Major …

Il y a des cartes sur les murs, qui représentent tous les alentours en détail, des armes blanches Moldues, un arc et un carquois joliment ouvragés exposés dans des vitrines, une maquette du campement avec des personnages miniatures qui se baladent dessus, posée sur une grande table ovale…

Mes camarades… Ce sont mes camarades à l'entraînement… C'est incroyable ! Il est ici, et pourtant il sait exactement où se trouve chacun de nous…

Purée ! C'est trop fort !

Enfin, le Chef, qui regardait justement la maquette, se tourne vers moi, le regard plus sévère encore qu'hier soir…

C'est le moment où je vais me prendre un monumental savon !

Et je déglutis péniblement sous son regard inflexible, tout en me tenant droit devant lui…

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, Monsieur » dis-je, la gorge complètement nouée.

« Je crains que ces excuses ne soient pas suffisantes, Monsieur Zabini. » déclare-t-il, d'une voix douce et l'air soudainement très déçu…

Et bordel ! J'aurais préféré qu'il me gueule dessus ! Qu'il me parle froidement, durement et non comme il le fait, en affichant cette déception…

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur. J'ai agi comme un idiot… » renchéris-je, presque au bord des larmes et soudainement accablé de fatigue.

« Je ne suis pas certain que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point… » dit-il alors, toujours du même ton doux.

Et mon cerveau marche à toute vitesse… Parce que je ne sais plus vraiment de quoi il parle là…

« Blaise, vous avez entraîné Harry dans un pari avec deux dangereux voyous, vous avez déclenché une bagarre générale dans la Grande Salle et amené près de cent cinquante de vos camarades à vous suivre ici… Et bien que j'en sois fort contrarié, ce n'est pourtant pas là ce que je vous reproche le plus… Avez-vous une idée de ce qui me déçoit surtout dans votre comportement et vos actes actuels ? » me dit-il maintenant, avec toujours cette douceur qui me fait plus mal que des coups.

Et je ne sais pas… Non, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de plus, qui me vaut une telle déception de sa part…

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » avoue-je, d'une voix faible que je ne reconnais pas…

Bordel ! Je suis paumé, là !

Et c'est le moment où il sort une fiole de sa poche. Celle que je lui ai donnée hier soir.

Putain ! Est-ce que j'ai fait une bourde ? Est-ce que ma Potion est foireuse ? Est-ce que les autres vont se réveiller trop tôt ? Ou trop tard ? Ou vont-ils le faire avec un mal de crâne à se cogner la tête contre les murs ?

« Votre Potion est parfaite, Blaise. Je n'en suis pas surpris. Vous avez toujours été très bon, en Potions. Mais je me suis renseigné. Vous n'avez laissé, à disposition dans les dortoirs, aucune Potion qui contrecarre les effets de la vôtre, ni aucune Potion en cas d'allergie à l'Asphodèle, ce qui, certes, est extrêmement rare, mais très dangereux quand cela arrive …Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? » dit-il encore, en me regardant droit dans les yeux…

Et je sens nettement mon sang se retirer à vitesse folle de mon visage…

Oh ! Merde !

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Oh ! Bordel de bordel !

« Blaise ? » s'enquiert encore mon prof, devant mon silence.

« Oh ! Non ! Merde ! Si quelqu'un meurt à cause de ma Potion… Je… Je… Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle !… C'est cela que vous voulez dire, hein !… Je suis un empoisonneur, comme ma mère ! … Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je n'y ai pas pensé ! C'est un oubli ! Je vous jure que c'est un oubli ! Je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention ! » m'écrie-je, avant de m'effondrer à genou sur le tapis et de sangloter à en perdre le souffle…

Tout ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas être comme elle ! Non ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais !

Non !

Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Je ne suis pas un empoisonneur ! Je ne suis pas comme elle ! Non ! Jamais ! Jamais ! **Jamais !**

« Chut ! Blaise ! Cessez de crier ! Cessez de crier ! Ecoutez-moi, Blaise ! Regardez-moi et écoutez-moi ! » entends-je soudainement mon prof m'ordonner, tandis qu'il resserre ses mains sur mes bras…

Et je me rends compte qu'effectivement je suis en train de crier… De hurler que je ne suis pas un empoisonneur comme ma mère… Et je me tais…

Et je le regarde à travers mes larmes qui ne veulent pas tarir et coulent librement sur mes joues avant de tomber pour tremper mon Tee-shirt et mon treillis.

« Blaise ! Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de vous comparer à votre mère ! Vous n'êtes pas comme elle ! Vous ne le serez jamais ! Tout comme Draco se démarque de Lucius, vous vous démarquez d'elle… Blaise. Je voulais seulement dire que vous avez commis une erreur qui aurait pu coûter cher à l'un de vos camarades et à vous-même. Je sais que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit en versant cette Potion dans les boissons de vos camarades. Mais, effectivement, si cela avait mal tourné, cela aurait été assimilé à un empoisonnement. Un empoisonnement involontaire. Blaise. J'ai laissé ce qu'il faut là-bas. Il n'arrivera rien, à personne. Tous les élèves vont bien. Il n'y a guère que Monsieur Vaneck, qui se sentira mortifié en se réveillant sur les toilettes. Mais cela ne le tuera pas. D'accord ? Tout le monde est en sécurité au château. » dit-il, attendant visiblement que je lui confirme que j'ai bien entendu.

Mais je suis secoué. Terriblement secoué…

Et tout se bouscule dans ma tête… J'ai l'angoisse. Une angoisse terrible qui me submerge…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je fais que des conneries, professeur ? Pourquoi j'ai eu besoin de frapper ces enfoirés l'autre jour ? Pourquoi j'ai embarqué Harry dans ce pari avec ces deux connards ? Pourquoi je réfléchis pas assez avant de m'embarquer dans des coups foireux ? Pourquoi j'ai pas donné l'alarme plus tôt ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de mon prof, posant tout haut toutes les questions que je me pose tout bas depuis quelques jours…

Parce que j'ai bien conscience que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi, depuis quelque temps…

Depuis l'attaque sur Draco, Théo et Ginny…

Je fais les choses et j'en suis plutôt content et même fier sur le moment, mais dès que je suis dans mon lit, ça commence à me travailler… Et je rumine pendant des heures avant de trouver le sommeil…

« De quelle alarme parlez-vous, Blaise ? » me demande en retour mon prof qui ne comprend pas de quoi je parle et semble sincèrement inquiet pour moi

« Quand Parkinson a torturé Draco et Théo… Je sais bien que Harry a dit que je ne pouvais pas savoir et que je ne suis pas responsable… Mais ça me turlupine sans arrêt… Si j'avais donné l'alarme plus tôt, on les aurait retrouvés plus tôt et ils ne seraient pas dans l'état dans lequel ils sont. Et Ginny non plus… » avoue-je, laissant toujours les larmes couler librement de mes yeux.

Mon prof sourit tristement et resserre sa prise sur mes bras, comme pour s'assurer que je vais l'écouter…

« Harry a raison. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsable de cela. Vous avez donné l'alarme, Blaise. Et vous l'avez donnée à temps, pour que nous les retrouvions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Non, vous n'êtes pas responsable de leur souffrance. Au contraire, vous vous êtes inquiété d'eux, alors qu'il n'y avait à priori aucune raison de le faire. Après tout, ils pouvaient s'être aperçus qu'ils avaient été légèrement brûlés quand leur robe a pris feu dans la Grande Salle et s'être rendu à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh les aurait retenus. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous avez pensé. Votre instinct a parlé et vous l'avez écouté. Et vous avez bien fait. En réalité, en quittant le cours pour donner l'alarme, vous avez contribué à les sauver, Blaise. » me dit-il, de son ton doux qui ne me fait plus mal cette fois.

Je n'avais pas pensé comme ça. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'il dit. Je n'avais pas du tout envisagé les choses sous cet angle là…

Et je comprends qu'il a sans doute raison.

« Mais cela n'explique ni n'excuse toutes les autres conneries que j'ai faites… » souffle-je, en baissant les yeux sur le sol où nous sommes toujours agenouillés, mon prof et moi.

« L'essentiel, c'est que vous en preniez conscience et que vous ne recommenciez pas. Vous avez manqué de réflexion, ces derniers temps, mais je vous fais confiance, vous allez vous reprendre… dès maintenant… » affirme alors mon prof, avant de m'inviter à me relever et à m'asseoir sur une chaise.

Puis il m'offre un thé, que je bois avec bonheur. J'avais soif et je suis tellement épuisé que je me sens presque sur le point de m'écrouler.

Au moins, le thé me donnera-t-il un coup de fouet.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Et je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses. » assure-je de nouveau, après avoir posé ma tasse de thé vide sur le plateau.

« Excuses acceptées, Monsieur Zabini. Mais cela ne va pas vous dispenser des doubles corvées quotidiennes qui vous sont assignées pour les quatre prochaines semaines. » répond mon prof en souriant, avant d'ajouter : « Ni d'une petite conversation avec l'Entraîneur Alastor… »

Oh ! Merde !

J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu l'estime de Fol Œil ! Parce que cela me ferait vraiment chier !

Et je me sens derechef abattu…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Parcours Du Combattant **

**Phillipa**

Nous voilà partis dans la forêt, sous la guidance de l'un des jumeaux Weasley, Georges, pour être plus précise, selon ce qu'indique l'inscription sur son Tee-Shirt, afin d'aller poser des pièges à lapin que nous avons fabriqués nous-mêmes, juste après le petit déjeuner…

Cela pourrait être agréable, si cela ne faisait pas plus de deux heures que nous nous frayons un passage à coup de machette parmi les ronces et les orties… Nous sommes rouges, trempés de sueur et nos bras crient grâce…

Et, par-dessus le marché, il y a des myriades et des myriades de moustiques qui se font un plaisir de nous dévorer…

Sauf l'Entraîneur Georges, bien entendu.. Car il s'est empressé de se protéger efficacement avec un Sort…

Et il a beau essayer de rester impassible devant nos pauvres figures toutes piquées, je vois bien qu'il se marre en douce…

Le traître !

Dire que c'est moi qui lui ai appris à traire une vache durant notre précédent séjour ici !

Ouais… C'est vrai qu'à l'occasion, je m'étais un peu fichue de lui aussi, à l'époque…

Mais tout de même ! Il pourrait se montrer charitable et nous protéger nous aussi ! Et nous laisser nous reposer un peu également…

Parce qu'il n'y a pas à dire, mais nous n'avons pas sa résistance physique, loin de là…

Moon, Goldstein, Finch-Fletchley, Chang, Midgen, Turpin, Thomas, et Daphnée encore moins que Gabe, Benjamin, Marian et moi-même…

Enfin, quelques mètres plus loin, nous débouchons sur une sorte de petite plaine avec des herbes hautes et quelques buissons épars… Les fleurs des champs frissonnent sous une petite brise qui nous rafraîchit le visage et tout là-haut, le ciel est bleu et le soleil brille de mille feux.

Comme ce serait agréable de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe et de se rouler dans sa fraîcheur, de se laisser enivrer par l'odeur des fleurs ! De se laisser bercer par le bourdonnement discret des insectes et de se laisser aller à une petite sieste !

« Bougez pas ! Je reviens ! » déclare Georges, qui s'en va tout seul, nous laissant en bordure de forêt.

Et nous nous laissons tomber dans l'herbe, plutôt ravis de cet instant de répit…

« Putain d'entraînement ! Si je tenais Zabini ! » marmonne Moon, en soufflant sur ses bras qui ont morflé et sont non seulement bien grêlés de piqûres de moustiques, mais tout égratignés par les ronces et cuisants des caresses d'orties.

« Ta gueule, Oliver ! Tu râlais tant que c'est assez pour le commencer, l'entraînement ! Alors maintenant que tu y es, ferme-là et profites-en ! Et tu me feras le plaisir de laisser Blaise tranquille ! Il en a assez sur le dos comme ça ! » lui assène Ben, d'un ton ferme qui n'admet aucune réplique.

« Ouais… Et tu aurais été le premier à râler aussi, si les profs nous avaient renvoyés dans nos pieux ! Et puis, on n'est pas si mal ici ! Il fait beau, on est au grand air et on va devenir de vraies bêtes en Défense… Alors, même si nous allons en baver pendant quelque temps encore, estimons-nous heureux ! Et profitons en tout notre saoul ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut vivre une expérience aussi enrichissante ! » renchérit Marian, en faisant craquer ses jointures, avant de s'étirer pour détendre les muscles douloureux de ses bras et de son dos.

« De vraies bêtes en Défense ! Tu parles ! A quoi ça peut bien nous servir pour nous défendre, ce qu'on fait depuis une semaine ! On ne fait que courir, sauter, s'étirer dans tous les sens ! Et maintenant ça ! Cette superbe balade en forêt pour aller poser quelques pièges à lapin ! » rétorque Moon, de très mauvaise humeur.

« Ça sert à évaluer nos capacités pour ensuite nous répartir en groupes homogènes et commencer le véritable entraînement, au cours duquel tu vas développer ta résistance physique, ta vitesse de réaction et tes différentes aptitudes, gros malin ! Et crois-moi, t'as tout intérêt à l'être, résistant et rapide, dans un combat contre des Mangemorts ! » réplique Marian, tandis que je réprime un frisson, alors que les souvenirs de ce que j'ai vu de la bataille, via les écrans au Terrier, me sautent à la figure…

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ! Comme si tu avais déjà combattu ! Moi, je dis que ça ne sert à rien, ce que nous faisons ! Nous perdons notre temps ! » monte sur ses ergots Moon, qui commence à me courir sérieusement sur le haricot…

Je lui balancerais bien tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais je me retiens… Notre appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix et le fait que nous ayons été présents au Terrier au soir d'Halloween doit rester secret…

C'est sans aucun doute la raison qui retient également Marian de riposter vertement…

« Et moi, je dis que Marian a raison ! Et je sais de quoi je parle. » déclare cependant Georges, qui surgit soudainement dans le dos de Moon.

Et il fixe Moon d'un regard qui en dit long… Et Moon se ratatine un peu sur place…

« Je pourrais te montrer quelques souvenirs, un de ses quatre, si tu veux. Mais je peux déjà te dire que quand ça te tombe dessus la guerre, eh bien ça ne pardonne pas si tu n'as pas les tripes, les couilles, la débrouillardise, les réflexes aiguisés et la résistance physique. Et c'est ce que vous allez apprendre à avoir ici. Tu es un gringalet, Oliver. Mais je peux te garantir que tu vas repartir d'ici plus fort qu'un Troll, plus rapide qu'un lièvre et plus malin qu'un singe… Et que les apprentis Mangemorts de Poudlard, tu n'en feras qu'une bouchée ! » ajoute Georges, l'air infiniment sérieux.

Je ne lui ai jamais vu un air pareil. Et au fond de moi, je sais qu'il ne joue pas la comédie, sur ce coup là…

J'étais derrière les écrans, mais lui, il était directement au feu… Et ça, ça se voit sur son visage à cet instant… Et dans son regard surtout…

Moon ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien penser, mais il a l'air de réfléchir… Comme nos autres camarades complètement novices en matière de guerre ou d'entraînement.

Je crois qu'ils commencent à prendre conscience que ce n'est pas pour l'amusement et seulement contrer les Ânes Bâtés que le C.C.S.A.B.P.M. a été fondé mais bel et bien en raison de la guerre qui fait des victimes dehors et qui pourrait s'inviter à Poudlard…

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose… Loin de là…

Je crois même que cela va avoir un effet très bénéfique sur leur façon d'appréhender l'entraînement que nous avons commencé… Même si c'est vraiment dur et loin d'être une sinécure cela va nous être utile, vraiment utile, nous aider à progresser rapidement…

Oui, c'est certain… Le Chef et nos Entraîneurs ne sont pas des idiots… Ils ne vont pas s'embarrasser à nous faire faire des choses inutiles. Ils poursuivent un objectif qui va au-delà d'une simple retenue…

Il faudra que nous en parlions avec tout le monde de ça…

« Venez par-là, j'ai trouvé un ruisseau dans lequel vous pourrez vous rafraîchir un peu, avant que je ne vous montre comment et où placer vos pièges… » ordonne maintenant Georges, en nous montrant le chemin…

Son ton est plus doux, son visage plus détendu et avenant.

Et, tandis que nous marchons à ses côtés, il nous explique comment savoir qu'il y a de l'eau tout près, nous montre les fruits, plantes et champignons comestibles qui composeront notre déjeuner, traces et empreintes d'animaux qui ont emprunté le sentier…

Et je l'écoute religieusement, parce que s'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'il sait de quoi il parle…

Et que s'il nous raconte tout ça, c'est que ça ne va pas tarder à nous servir…

Ou tout au moins que cela pourrait nous servir un jour…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Oh ! Punaise ! Quel régal !

Ron, Hermione et moi nous sommes postés près du mur d'assaut situé à la moitié du parcours du combattant et nous ne le regrettons pas ! Si certains de nos camarades ne se débrouillent pas trop mal, comme Terry Boot et Andrew Stebbins, par exemple, il y a d'autres qui sont de véritables catastrophes…

Mais la palme d'or revient sans nul doute au couple que nous suivons du regard depuis tout à l'heure…

C'est à mourir de rire de les voir se démener…

Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan : les champions toute catégorie des nullités du Parcours du Combattant ! S'il y avait une médaille d'or Olympique dans cette discipline, elle leur reviendrait sans aucun souci !

Ce n'est pas qu'il est manchot, Seamus ! Loin de là ! Mais Lavande ! Merlin ! Pauvre Seamus ! Il est clair qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui d'être seul !

Car Lavande est une nullité complète ! Pire même qu'une nullité… Elle est largement en dessous de zéro…

Pour preuve :

Elle s'est pris les pieds dans chaque pneu du « gué », tombant et retombant sans cesse, se rattrapant à Seamus qui s'est donc pris quelques beaux gadins par sa faute…

Elle a trouvé le moyen de s'accrocher cinq ou six fois les cheveux et les vêtements dans les fils de fer barbelé du « rampé », pourtant situés assez haut pour qu'elle les passe sans mal étant donné son gabarit plutôt menu, appelant le pauvre Seamus à la rescousse de son cri perçant…

Dans la troisième partie du parcours, il a fallu que Seamus la soutienne par la taille pour qu'elle ne lâche plus les échelons de l'échelle horizontale…

Seamus a dû lui donner la main pour passer la poutre qu'elle a franchie à l'allure d'un escargot, les yeux à demi fermés…

Sans compter le reste des agrès… Elle n'en a pas passé un seul sans appeler Seam à son secours et sans brailler, râler, tempêter ou nous gratifier de ses cris suraigus…

Et les voilà qui arrivent au « Mur du Combattant » Seamus houspillant Lavande car elle le retarde sans cesse et l'engageant à prendre son élan avant lui…

Et Lavande, rouge et visiblement exténuée, court ou plutôt trottine tout en râlant pour ne pas changer, avant de se jeter à l'assaut du mur…

Pour y rester accrochée du bout des doigts…

« Aide-moi, Seamus ! Je n'y arrive pas ! » geint-elle, en gigotant pour essayer de balancer l'une de ses jambes par-dessus la barrière…

Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, pour ne pas tomber, à frétiller comme elle le fait… Merlin doit avoir pitié d'elle ou de Seamus…

« T'es pénible, Lavande ! Tu vas me faire perdre tout mon élan ! » râle Seamus, qui arrive à sa hauteur et s'arrête, mains sur les hanches, en lui jetant un regard complètement désolé et désabusé…

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche, soupire, puis saisit le fessier de notre camarade à pleines mains pour la pousser vers le faîte du mur…

« Seamus ! Arrête de profiter de la situation pour me peloter ! Ôte tes sales pattes de là ! » s'écrie Lavande, offusquée.

Hermione, Ron et moi éclatons de rire, à voir Lavande se débattre et flanquer un coup de pied sur le nez du pauvre Seamus…

« Aïe ! Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! C'est toi qui as réclamé mon aide ! » répond Seamus, qui se tient le nez d'une main, tandis que l'autre s'égare toujours du côté du fessier de Lavande…

« Pousse sur mes pieds, idiot ! Faut-il être crétin pour ne pas y penser ! Allez ! Pousse un bon coup ! » s'écrie de nouveau Lavande, qui a réussi tant bien que mal à passer les bras au-dessus du mur.

Ses jambes sont à demi repliées et ses pieds reposent sur la tête de Seamus…

Oh ! Merlin !

C'est un vrai numéro de clown qu'ils nous offrent ces deux là !

Lavande est vraiment minable en sport ! Et je plains de tout cœur Seamus d'avoir à se coltiner une telle partenaire depuis le début de la semaine ! Il ne cesse de venir à son secours et il s'en prend plein la pipe en remerciements le pauvre !

« Tu veux que je pousse un bon coup ? Tu es sûre ? » demande Seamus, un peu rouge sous les efforts qu'il fait pour garder son équilibre sous le poids de Lavande, qui ne l'aide vraiment pas, à gigoter comme elle le fait de nouveau.

« Oui ! Crétin ! Pousse-moi pour que je grimpe là haut ! Et après, tu passeras le mur et tu m'aideras à descendre ! Dépêche-toi, imbécile ! Si on n'est pas dans les temps il faudra recommencer ! C'est ce qu'à dit l'Entraîneur Bill ! Et je ne veux pas avoir à refaire ça ! » s'écrie Lavande, qui essaye encore une fois de balancer une jambe par-dessus le mur, dans l'espoir de s'asseoir à cheval dessus …

« Ok ! Tu l'auras voulu ! » s'exclame alors Seamus, qui prend bien appui sur ses pieds, fléchit les genoux et, dans un ahanement, produit un effort prodigieux pour pousser sur les pieds de notre camarade de maison…

Et, dans un grand cri de surprise suraigu, Lavande bascule tête la première par-dessus le mur, pour s'effondrer deux mètres plus bas, dans une mare boueuse… Elle se redresse, assisse au milieu de la mare, ses longs cheveux dégoulinant de boue… De son visage, on ne voit plus que le blanc des yeux et sa bouche qui s'ouvre sur un hurlement mortifié…

Ron, Hermione et moi sommes écroulés de rire et nous nous tenons les côtes…

Oh ! Putain ! C'est trop drôle !

D'autant quand Seamus passe à son tour le mur et qu'il atterrit sur ses deux pieds, en soulevant une gerbe de boue qui vient clore le bec de Lavande…

Lavande crache la boue qu'elle a dans la bouche, retire le plus gros de celle qui lui colle les yeux, puis regarde Seamus d'un air nettement coléreux.

« Abruti ! Imbécile ! Crétin ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! » hurle-t-elle, en ponctuant chacun de ses mots de grands coups de poings dans la boue qui éclabousse tous les alentours…

« Ecoute Lavande ! Il y en a qui donneraient une fortune, pour bénéficier d'un bon bain de boue ! Et toi, tu fais la fine bouche alors que c'est gratuit ici ! Et j'en ai soupé de tes grands airs, de tes jérémiades et de tes reproches ! Alors je te préviens, Lavande, continue à m'insulter comme tu le fais et je te laisse te débrouiller toute seule pour passer le pont de singe ! » s'exclame Seamus, assurément à bout de patience cette fois, en désignant du doigt la prochaine étape du parcours…

Lavande suit son doigt du regard et écarquille grands les yeux, visiblement apeurée…

« Je… Je… Je n'y arriverai jamais… » dit-elle, d'une pauvre petite voix, en s'effondrant en larmes…

Le pauvre Seamus soupire et se laisse tomber assis dans la boue à côté de notre camarade, avant de lui passer un bras amical autour des épaules…

« Allez, Lavande… C'est pas si terrible ! » dit-il d'une voix réconfortante.

« Si, c'est terrible ! Regarde-moi… J'ai l'air de rien comme ça… Je me suis cassé trois ongles, je pue la transpiration, mes cheveux sont pleins de boue, je suis affreuse ! Et parce que je ne suis pas assez dégourdie, on va devoir recommencer depuis le début ! » geint Lavande, en sanglotant de plus belle…

« N'exagère pas Lavande ! Tu n'es pas affreuse ! Je trouve même que tu es bien plus jolie comme ça que lorsque tu es toute peinturlurée ! Et on va y arriver… J'ai une idée… Mais faut que tu me fasses confiance… » déclare Seamus, que je trouve bien sympa sur ce coup là…

« C'est vrai ? Tu me trouves jolie ? » demande Lavande, la voix pleine d'espoir…

« Mais oui, Lavande… Allez viens… » répond Seamus, en se levant et en lui donnant la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout, après lui avoir de nouveau enfoncé sur la tête sa casquette dégoulinante de boue qu'il a ramassée au milieu de la mare…

Et il l'entraîne vers l'échelle de corde qui mène dans l'arbre, vers la branche depuis laquelle part le pont de singe…

Arrivé au pied de l'arbre, il demande encore une fois à Lavande si elle lui fait confiance… Et comme elle répond oui, il la bascule vite fait sur son épaule et commence à grimper vivement l'échelle, sous les hurlements de Lavande, qui n'ose cependant pas gigoter cette fois…

« Sacré gaillard, vot' copain ! Il est plutôt costaud malgré sa petite taille ! Et il a un bel équilibre aussi ! » s'exclame Maugrey, qui s'arrête à nos côtés tout en gardant son œil magique fixé sur son groupe qui effectue au moins son quinzième tour de piste, pour regarder Seamus courir tout au long du pont de singe, trimballant toujours Lavande sur son épaule comme s'il trimballait un sac de patates…

Arrivé de l'autre côté, il la repose sur la plate-forme, lui intime l'ordre de s'accrocher de ses bras à son cou et de ses jambes à sa taille, empoigne les poignées de la glissière et s'élance dans le vide, suspendu à un câble métallique, pour atterrir en douceur sur une zone sablée…

Il se détache ensuite d'elle, puis l'entraîne dans son sillage pour effectuer le reste du parcours et s'arrêter enfin sur la ligne d'arrivée, exténué d'avoir eu à porter Lavande dans les derniers mètres de la course…

Le pauvre s'écroule aux pieds de Bill qui arrête son chrono…

« Il était moins une ! Allez rejoindre les autres à la piscine ! Et au trot ! » assène Bill, en pointant du doigt la piscine découverte où officie Fleur…

« Moins une, hein ? » fais-je, en le rejoignant, tandis que Seamus traîne de nouveau Lavande dans son sillage…

« Ouais… Mais j'allais pas infliger une autre punition à ce pauvre gars… Après tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour arriver jusqu'ici avec cette catastrophe ambulante. Demain je lui assignerai quelqu'un d'autre… » répond Bill en souriant…

« Il va falloir revoir le planning de Lavande. Et de quelques autres aussi… » fait remarquer Ron, encore hilare du spectacle qui nous a été donné.

« Ouais… Nous allons nous réunir ce soir et échanger nos impressions. Je pense que les groupes de niveau seront effectifs demain matin. Après les derniers tests de cet après-midi. Mais j'en ai déjà repéré quelques très bons depuis le premier jour… » déclare Bill, en achevant de prendre des notes.

« Qui sera chargé des cas désespérés ? » s'enquiert Ron, avec un sourire en coin.

« Remus… Il a perdu à la courte paille… » sourit Bill, en se dirigeant vers le groupe qu'il va maintenant devoir tester…

Les plus petits, dont font parti Miho, Alioth et Astoria, bien évidemment…

Et le parcours s'adapte à leur taille…

Ouais…

Là aussi, nous risquons d'avoir bien du plaisir…

Surtout avec Miho qui n'arrête pas de pouffer de rire, dans le giron de Plumki que Ginny lui a rendu ce midi…

Elle n'en a plus besoin de Plumki, Ginny, maintenant qu'elle a Théo pour la câliner…

Je ne sais pas si Ron s'en est rendu compte…

Mais peu importe pour l'heure…

Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est qu'après six jours de tests, je peux déjà dire que notre séjour en ces lieux va rester inoubliable pour nombre d'entre nous…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	44. Un Inoubliable Séjour 2

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

...

Mistycal est toujours ma beta!

...

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur mon forum pour : - Saky -**

OoOoOoO

**Un Inoubliable Séjour 2/4 **

**Acte 4 : Chasse **

**Phillipa**

Les pièges sont posés… Et comme ça foisonne de gibier par ici, selon l'Entraîneur Georges, on ne devrait pas tarder à avoir quelques belles prises…

« Bien. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que nos proies veuillent bien se jeter dans la gueule du loup… » déclare Georges, l'air plutôt satisfait…

Oh ! Chic ! Nous allons pouvoir nous reposer un peu…

C'est que nous avons fait pas mal de kilomètres, depuis ce matin…

Je m'apprête à me laisser tomber dans l'herbe, à l'instar de mes camarades, quand notre Entraîneur se tourne vers nous…

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire, vous autres ? Ce n'est pas le moment de flemmarder. Nous avons encore du taf…» déclare-t-il, l'air moqueur, aux gars et filles déjà allongés et prêtant leur figure au soleil…

Aussitôt ils se relèvent, Moon en maugréant à son habitude…

Et l'Entraîneur Georges nous emmène un peu à l'écart, où nous attendent des cibles, des arcs et des carquois bien remplis…

Et la leçon commence…

Et les débuts ne sont pas joyeux, loin de là… A part Moon qui a fiché sa flèche sur le bord de sa cible, toutes les autres se sont perdues dans la nature...

« Eh bien… Je crois que vous n'êtes pas prêts de ramener de quoi manger pour tout le monde au camp… » commente l'Entraîneur Georges, avec un sourire un coin…

« Quoi ? Mais et les lapins ? » fait Moon, dans un étranglement…

« Parce que tu crois qu'une douzaine de lapins ça va suffire pour nourrir tout le monde ? Et n'oublie pas mon grade, quand tu t'adresses à moi ! » répond l'Entraîneur Georges, en le regardant fixement.

« Mais on a posé au moins une cinquantaine de pièges… Entraîneur Georges… » répond Moon, en bafouillant presque.

« C'est vrai. Mais ils ne vont pas tous donner. Alors vous avez intérêt de ramener quelques petites choses en plus, si vous voulez que tout le monde ait de la viande dans son assiette demain… Allez, appliquez-vous…» rétorque l'Entraîneur Georges, en nous désignant les cibles.

C'est vrai qu'il est arrivé que nous n'ayons pas grand chose dans notre assiette et que des ventres ont été tiraillés par la faim à deux ou trois reprises car la chasse et la pêche n'avaient pas été bonnes...

Alors nous nous empressons de nous mette en place et il passe derrière nous, pour rectifier notre position, nous dispenser ses précieux conseils…

Je rate ma cible, encore une fois…

Zut ! Ça semble tellement facile, quand il nous montre comment faire !

Mais j'y arriverai ! Je jure que j'y arriverai !

Pas la première cependant…

« Pas mal, Oliver… Toi aussi, Eloïse… Allez, on recommence… » commente l'Entraîneur Georges, en repassant dans nos rangs…

Il me faut au moins recommencer vingt fois, avant que je n'atteigne ma cible… Et encore, juste sur le bord…

Et j'ai mal aux doigts… Ils sont à vifs, complètement rapés par la corde… Il n'y a guère que Moon, Midgen, Thomas, Ben et Gabe qui tirent leur épingle du jeu…

Pour moi et les autres, c'est clair, il nous faudra quelques heures d'entraînement pour être opérationnels… Et encore, je n'en suis pas si sûre…

« C'est l'heure… » annonce soudainement l'Entraîneur Georges, en tournant son regard vers un sentier.

« L'heure de quoi ? » chuchote Marian vers Ben, qui hausse les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre…

« L'heure de la chasse… Prenez vos arcs et suivez-moi dans le plus grand silence. » déclare notre Entraîneur, en avançant vers le couvert des arbres…

C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu entendre le chuchotis de Marian…

En même temps, je me rappelle que la première fois où Harry et les autres sont venus dans nos quartiers, Harry nous a complètement soufflés quand il a expliqué à notre Directeur de Maison comment il avait repéré sa présence…

Georges doit avoir bien aiguisé ses sens, lui aussi…

Nous nous enfonçons sous le couvert des arbres, en direction du ruisseau dans lequel nous nous sommes rafraîchis ce matin à notre arrivée…

Quand nous sommes auprès du ruisseau, Georges se tourne vers nous…

« Je vais vous montrer où attendre. Les animaux ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Je viendrais ensuite me positionner dans cet arbre… Visez l'animal le plus près de vous et regardez-moi, avant de tirer vos flèches. Attendez que je vous donne mon accord… Ce sera chose faite quand ce chiffon deviendra rouge… Compris ? » chuchote-t-il, en accrochant un chiffon dans une branche..

Nous hochons tous la tête pour acquiescer et nous reprenons notre marche, Georges s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour désigner une position du doigt à l'un de nous… Je remarque qu'il intercale ceux qui sont doués et ceux qui ne le sont pas… C'est malin…

Enfin, c'est à mon tour, de me mettre en planque, bien à l'abri dans un fourrée. A ma droite, il y a Moon et à ma gauche, Thomas…

Et l'attente commence…

Je ne sais pas si je pourrai tuer un animal quelconque… Même pour manger…

En même temps, si je ne le fais pas, je ne serais pas la seule à avoir faim…

Misère !

Quel dilemme !

L'attente n'est pas très longue, avant qu'un animal n'arrive…

C'est une drôle de bestiole noire, avec une queue touffue noire également, exceptée une ligne blanche… Elle n'est pas très grosse et il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose à manger dessus…

Je ne sais même pas, d'ailleurs, si elle est comestible, cette bestiole…

Et comme le chiffon reste blanc, je ne tire pas ma flèche…

Et j'attends de nouveau…

Une autre bête arrive. Un peu plus grosse que la première… Et cette fois, je la reconnais. C'est un blaireau…

Je ne pense pas que les Poufsouffles apprécient qu'on rapporte l'animal emblématique de leur Maison à manger… Alors je ne regarde même pas la couleur du chiffon et je laisse le blaireau partir…

Et j'attends encore…

Mes jambes commencent à s'engourdir et fourmiller. J'ai une furieuse envie d'uriner et j'ai soif… Mais je ne bouge pas d'un poil, car je pense que l'Entraîneur Georges n'apprécierait pas…

Et finalement, ça remue pas mal, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Je vois des buissons s'agiter, et une famille d'animaux arrive. Ils sont trois : Un adulte et deux jeunes plutôt potelés. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, encore une fois, mais c'est assez gros et laid.

Et le chiffon passe au rouge…

Et une volée de flèches s'envole vers les bestioles et des couinements de douleurs et de frayeurs retentissent…

Et les trois animaux s'effondrent, l'un cherchant quand même à s'échapper en rampant…

« Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu ! » s'exclame Moon, qui sort de sa cachette, les yeux écarquillés de surprise

Et je vois Georges qui saute de son arbre et se précipite vers les animaux, couteau en main. Il achève le plus gros des trois bestiaux en lui tranchant la gorge…

Je détourne le regard…

Non, je ne suis pas faite pour la chasse…

« C'est bon, Oliver. Tu l'as eu, effectivement. Mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui l'achève, ok ? » fait Georges, en essuyant son couteau avec des feuilles d'arbres…

« Ça, je ne sais pas si je saurai faire… » répond Moon, en faisant la grimace…

Et j'avise ses mains qui tremblent…

« Ce n'est pas plaisant. C'est vrai. Mais il faut bien manger. Allez, on ramène les bestiaux dans la clairière. » déclare l'Entraîneur, avant de nous expliquer comment nous y prendre.

Les gars se chargent des animaux, les suspendant par les pattes à de grosses branches bien épaisses avec de la ficelle… et nous repartons dans la clairière, à la lueur de la baguette de Georges…

Il fait nuit maintenant…

Misère ! Nous allons dormir à la belle étoile et nous n'avons même pas une tente pour nous protéger !

« Allez, faut faire la levée des pièges. Et après on repart. » déclare Georges, après avoir allumé un petit feu de camp avec les branches de bois mort qu'il nous a fait ramasser sur le chemin du retour…

« Dans le noir ? » demande Moon, encore et toujours lui, de nouveau sur la défensive.

Il m'agace de plus en plus celui-là ! Moi, je suis plutôt contente de retourner au camp, même s'il fait noir, que j'ai faim et que je suis crevée ! C'est mieux que de rester ici à se geler sous les étoiles !

« Ouais. Si on ne fait pas le tour maintenant, les lapins qui se sont pris au piège cet après-midi seront bouffés par les renards et autres animaux plus ou moins sympathiques. Et avec la viande qu'on trimballe, on a plutôt intérêt à rentrer au camp ce soir si on ne veut pas attirer tous les charognards du coin. Mais réjouis-toi, Oliver. Tu as tiré et atteint le plus gros des bestiaux. Même si tu ne l'as pas achevé, tu as gagné le droit de rester ici et d'alimenter le feu, avec Ben et Eloïse qui ont eu les deux autres bestioles… Allez, en route, vous autres. On n'a pas la nuit. » répond Georges, en donnant une claque dans le dos de Moon qui n'a pas l'air ravi qu'on le laisse dans ce camp provisoire…

La perspective des charognards, je pense…

« Et comment savez-vous que ce sont Benjamin et Eloïse qui ont eu les deux autres bêtes, Entraîneur Georges ? » demande Marian, avec curiosité.

Je suis contente qu'il le fasse, car j'avais la même question en tête…

« Vous n'aviez pas les mêmes flèches. Aucun de vous… » répond notre Entraîneur, avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

« Ouais… Il va falloir que je développe mon sens de l'observation… » commente Marian, sous le hochement approbateur de Georges

Et nous ne disons plus rien tandis que nous relevons nos pièges, trop fatigués par cette longue journée qui n'est pas finie…

Quinze lapins… C'est ce que nous avons pris au piège…

Et quand nous revenons au camp, cette fois complètement épuisés et affamés de notre longue marche, nous sommes accueillis par les félicitations de nos Entraîneurs qui prennent tranquillement un thé…

Apparemment, tous nos camarades sont à leurs dernières corvées, pendant qu'ils dressent le bilan de cette première semaine d'entraînement et établissent leurs plans pour la suite des réjouissances…

« Eh ! Un sanglier, deux beaux marcassins et quinze lapins ! Pas mal ! Il n'y a plus qu'à les vider et les entreposer au frais dans la grotte ! Allez ! Je vous montre comment faire ! » s'exclame l'Entraîneur Fred, avec un large sourire, en se levant de la table où il reste quelques reliefs d'un bon repas qui me font saliver…

« Qu… Quoi ? » s'exclame Moon le regard horrifié…

Mais cette fois, cela ne m'agace pas…

Parce que je suis aussi horrifiée que lui !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Bilan De La Première Semaine**

**Blaise**

Je suis en train de préparer tout le matériel dont nous aurons besoin, mon groupe et moi-même, pour cuisiner le petit déjeuner demain matin, quand Fred pénètre dans la grotte, suivi de Phillipa, Gabe et quelques autres, qui reviennent de la chasse en forêt…

Ils viennent chercher des couteaux et des plats…

Et à voir la tête de mes camarades, ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant ne va pas être une partie de plaisir… Je les comprends… J'y ai eu droit, moi aussi, il y a deux jours…

Je leur donne ce qu'ils me réclament et je retourne vite fait finir ce que j'ai commencé…

Je n'ai qu'une hâte : retourner au campement et dormir tout mon saoul…

Misère ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi crevé de toute ma vie ! Même pendant mon premier séjour ici ! Et pourtant, Merlin sait si les premiers jours avaient été éprouvants !

Mais c'est vrai que je n'avais pas double corvée chaque jour, à ce moment là… Et sans baguette…

Voilà. Tout est prêt. Les camarades qui seront assignés à la préparation du petit déjeuner et moi-même, n'aurons plus qu'à sortir les ingrédients…

Quoiqu'il me faudra d'abord traire les vaches avant…

Ouais… Pas de grasse matinée pour moi demain, encore une fois… J'ai vraiment intérêt à faire fissa pour aller au pieu, si je veux être frais et dispo pour faire face à une autre longue et dure journée…

Je me dépêche donc de sortir de la grotte, prenant la direction du camp. Au passage, je jette un œil sur les copains, qui sont occupés à enlever les peaux des lapins pour certains, pendant que d'autres, sous les instructions de Fred, vident une grosse bestiole de ses entrailles…

Heurk ! C'est dégueulasse ! Je ne suis pas pressé d'avoir à le refaire !

Je détourne le regard et accélère un peu le pas.

Un peu plus loin, je croise Ginny et Théo qui reviennent d'une promenade, main dans la main. Et cela me fait sourire et me réchauffe le cœur de les voir souriants et détendus… Et de leur constater bien meilleure mine aussi…

Ils font un joli couple tous les deux. Théo est aux petits soins pour Ginny, tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop la couver. C'est qu'elle a un caractère indépendant, Ginny. Il a donc tout intérêt à lui laisser du large de temps en temps ou je gage qu'elle l'enverrait paître…

Cependant, là, il ne la lâche pas… Car si elle marche mieux en terrain plat Ginny, ici, dans la plaine qu'ils traversent, elle a un peu de mal à conserver son équilibre sur les petites mottes de terre ou les touffes d'herbe grasse et elle se raccroche à Théo comme à une bouée de sauvetage…

J'arrive enfin au campement, où les gars et filles qui reviennent de leurs corvées sont plutôt calmes. Les plus jeunes sont déjà couchés, à voir, car je n'aperçois Miho et ses amis nulle part…

« Oh ! Blaise ! Comment vas-tu, partenaire ? » m'interpelle Gil, qui sort de sa tente en enfilant sa veste de treillis…

Il est de sentinelle pour le premier quart ce soir et se prépare visiblement à gagner sa place..

« Crevé ! Je ne vais pas tarder à mettre la viande dans le torchon, comme dit Ron ! » réponds-je, en réprimant un bâillement.

« Ouais… T'es pas épargné depuis le début de la semaine… » commente Gil, en me claquant l'épaule, d'un air compatissant.

« Mmmm… Ouais. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Et à part un ou deux, les autres n'ont pas trop l'air de me tenir rigueur de les avoir amenés dans cette galère… » déclare-je, en commençant à délacer mes chaussures.

« Bah… Je ne dis pas qu'au début quelques-uns ne rêvaient pas de te faire payer une facture bien salée, mais même si nous en bavons, je crois aussi que tout le monde s'éclate… Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il y a de nouvelles amitiés qui se nouent. Des petits couples aussi… Entre des personnes qui ne se seraient sans doute pas côtoyées auparavant. Alice Harris, par exemple, qui est tombée sous le charme du Gryffondor, Kevin O'Brian, Cameron et Magnus qui sont copains comme cochons avec les deux acteurs vedette de Gryffondor, Barett et Forbes, et ce gars de Poufsouffle, Keith Petrie… » répond Gil, en me désignant de la tête, les personnes concernées…

Et c'est vrai que quand je regarde bien ce qui se passe autour de moi, je remarque des groupes formés par des individus venant de Maisons différentes…

« Et ça ne fait qu'une semaine, que nous sommes ici. Tu imagines, à la fin du séjour ? Faut dire aussi que nos « Entraîneurs » font du beau boulot, en mélangeant les groupes chaque jour pour les corvées. Ça nous permet de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Déjà, il y a des échanges dans les tentes… Et je parie que lorsqu'ils auront fini de faire leur show, les profs vont aussi nous encourager à nous placer comme nous le voulons à table… » poursuit Gil, en affichant un air proprement satisfait…

Il a raison. Les relations entre les élèves des quatre Maisons évoluent et nos Entraîneurs encouragent tout à fait cela depuis que nous sommes ici… C'est le Directeur qui en sera content… Et le Choixpeau aussi…

Et c'est finalement l'esprit apaisé et bien satisfait, que je m'enroule dans ma couverture…

Car ce bilan de notre première semaine ici n'est pas si mal…

Même si j'ai toujours hâte que nos conditions de vie s'améliorent un peu…

Et d'avoir moins de corvées à effectuer…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

C'est avec beaucoup d'amusement, mêlé d'un peu de pitié, que nous regardons nos chasseurs en herbe suivre Fred en traînant les pieds…

Il est vrai que la corvée qui les attend n'a rien de bien ragoûtant…

Mais bon, écorcher, vider et dépecer leur gibier pour le repas de demain va achever leur apprentissage d'une dure réalité : il ne suffit pas d'ouvrir un garde-manger pour se nourrir et la viande ne vient pas toute seule s'y mettre au frais en attendant qu'on la cuisine…

Et puis, ça va leur forger le caractère… Et leur permettra pour certains de ne pas tourner de l'œil ou de vomir tripes et boyaux à la vue des horreurs auxquelles ils seront inévitablement confrontés lors d'un combat… Du sang, des entrailles qui s'échappent d'un ventre ouvert, ils en auront vu, même si ce sont ceux d'animaux qu'ils auront tués pour se nourrir et non d'êtres humains…

Ils ne seront pas insensibles, non, ils seront juste un peu plus aguerris…

Et cela pourrait leur sauver la vie ou celle de l'un de leurs camarades, leur permettre de rester concentrés sur leurs ennemis et ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux…

« Comment s'est passé votre journée, Georges ? » m'enquiers-je, auprès de leur Entraîneur qui s'affale sur une chaise, devant le repas que Dobby s'empresse de lui servir.

« Pas mal. Il y en a quelques-uns qui sont prometteurs. Moon, par exemple, a l'étoffe pour faire un bon archer. Mais c'est aussi un râleur invétéré… Il va falloir le dérider… Mais je vous dresserai le bilan après. Là, j'ai trop faim…» déclare-t-il, avant de s'attaquer de bon appétit à une cuisse de poulet rôti.

Et, pendant qu'il mange, c'est son frère Bill qui dresse le tableau de ses observations sur le Parcours du Combattant. A la grande joie de Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui nous régalent de quelques anecdotes concernant les déboires de certaines et certains, s'étendant largement sur les mésaventures de Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan, au plus grand plaisir de Draco, Théodore et Ginevra qui n'ont pu y assister, pour cause de séance de ré-éducation avec Richard…

Remus, qui va devoir s'occuper des moins performants à partir de demain, lève les yeux au ciel et se cogne presque la tête contre la table de désespoir, à l'entente de la plus que piètre performance des deux partenaires, tandis que Georges, lui, lève un sourcil intéressé… Certes, Brown est une catastrophe ambulante, mais Finnigan semble être au contraire une bonne recrue et Georges, qui aura à charge l'entraînement basique des plus doués, se réjouit déjà d'avoir ce dernier dans son groupe…

Notre bilan dressé, chacun de nous s'attèle à programmer sa journée du lendemain, faisant part à Nally du matériel dont il aura besoin, puis nous regagnons nos yourtes, épuisé par cette première semaine…

Moins épuisé cependant, que nos jeunes recrues qui, hormis les sentinelles, dorment à poings fermés dans les tentes…

Pour un peu, j'aurais pitié d'eux, si je ne savais combien tout cet entraînement leur sera au final très bénéfique….

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Confiance**

**Théo**

Je reviens doucement vers ma yourte, après avoir raccompagné Ma Ginny dans la sienne, humant l'air frais de cette belle nuit claire et étoilée…

Je me sens léger et en bien meilleure forme. Le soleil et le grand air me font du bien. Les massages que me prodigue Richard et les exercices qu'il m'encourage à effectuer aussi, bien sûr…

Et puis, il y a Ma Ginny…

Depuis maintenant deux semaines, nous nous découvrons un peu plus chaque jour, au cours de nos petites promenades quotidiennes. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai quelqu'un à qui je peux tout confier de ce que j'ai vécu avec mon père, de mes rêves et de mes peurs…

J'aime prendre soin d'elle. J'aime ses gestes tendres à mon égard et la voir peu à peu retrouver son entrain, sa joie de vivre…

Je l'ai emmenée, tout à l'heure, faire un petit tour en balai. Elle s'accrochait à ma taille, m'encourageant à aller plus vite, plus haut… Elle voulait même que j'effectue quelques figures audacieuses, mais je n'ai pas osé me lancer… D'abord parce que je ne suis pas vraiment un as du balai, ensuite, parce que j'ai crains les réactions de son frère s'il nous voyait faire ça…

C'est qu'il est un peu sur-protecteur avec Ginny, Ron…

« Oh ! Théo ! Attends un instant, veux-tu. J'ai à te parler ! » m'interpelle justement la voix de Ron.

Je me retourne vers lui. Il arrive à grandes enjambées, le visage un peu fermé.

Merde ! Que se passe-t-il ?

« Viens. Allons par-là, nous serons tranquilles. » dit-il lorsqu'il m'a rejoint, m'entraînant vers la rivière.

Il ralentit le pas pour me permettre de rester à sa hauteur et nous poursuivons notre chemin sans dire un mot. Enfin, il m'invite à m'asseoir au bord de l'eau et il inspire profondément avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour Ginny, Théo. Je sais aussi qu'elle serait furieuse, si elle savait que je t'ai amené ici pour te parler de votre relation. J'ai bien noté l'évolution de vos rapports à tous les deux. Pour tout dire, je vous ai vus, il y a plusieurs jours, alors que vous vous reposiez, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après votre séance de ré-éducation et je voulais te dire que… » déclare-t-il, en me fixant droit dans les yeux, de son regard assombri et terriblement sérieux.

« Mes intentions envers ta sœur sont tout à fait honorables, Ron ! » l'interromps-je, assez brusquement et quelque peu froissé qu'il se mêle ainsi de ma vie privée…

Et surtout qu'il semble penser que je pourrais abuser des sentiments de sa sœur à mon égard et lui manquer de respect…

« Oh ! Ne t'enflamme pas, Théo ! Je voulais justement te dire que je te fais confiance…. Bon, c'est vrai que si tu fais mal à Ginny, tu auras affaire à moi… Et pas seulement à moi. A mes autres frères, aussi… Mais bon, j'admets que Ginny est assez grande maintenant pour savoir ce qu'elle fait… et avec qui elle le fait… Bien que je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'elle fait ni avec qui… Mais bon, Hermione a raison, je n'ai pas à me mêler des affaires de cœur de ma petite sœur… Je sais que tu n'as pas l'intention de lui faire mal… Au contraire… Merde ! Putain, Théo ! Ginny a quinze ans… C'est ma petite sœur… Essaye de comprendre… » déclare Ron, l'air un peu embarrassé soudain…

Et je comprends…

Je comprends qu'il se sent tiraillé entre le désir de me faire confiance et celui de me foutre son poing dans la figure… Je crois que je me sentirai comme ça, moi aussi, si ma petite sœur avait vécu… J'aurais besoin de la protéger des ado bourrés d'hormones qui ne pensent qu'à se soulager dans les bras d'une jolie fille…

« Ginny n'est pas qu'une jolie fille à mes yeux, Ron. C'est l'amour de ma vie… Je… J'ai déjà eu quelques expériences avec des filles, pendant mes vacances… C'était des filles que je ne reverrais jamais. Des jeunes Moldues… Mon père me tuerait d'ailleurs s'il savait ça… Bref, c'est pas le propos… ces filles, comme je le disais, je ne les reverrais pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne les respecte pas, mais je ne les aimais pas et elles non plus, elles ne m'aimaient pas… Elles voulaient juste s'amuser. Enfin… Je… Je sais ce que c'est que le sexe et je… Je respecte Ginny. Et je lui serais fidèle… et j'attendrais qu'elle soit prête et… Si je suis trop… enfin, tu comprends, je me débrouillerais seul et… » commence-je à expliquer, avant que Ron, lequel, m'aperçois-je, est plus rouge que ses cheveux, ne m'interrompt à son tour…

« Stop ! Théo ! Stop ! Ne va pas plus loin… Je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! » s'exclame-t-il, avec de grands gestes, avant de poursuivre, l'air un peu suppliant : « Ecoute, évite juste d'être trop empressé avec Ginny devant moi, Ok ? »

« D'accord. Mais je te jure que je ne ferais jamais rien de mal à Ginny ! » assure-je encore, en songeant en mon for intérieur que c'est tout le contraire que j'ai envie de faire…

« Ouais… Je n'en doute pas… Evite aussi de lui faire trop de bien avant qu'elle ne soit majeure, même si ça peut te sembler impossible d'attendre jusque là… Enfin… Evite au moins dans ce cas que cela se sache… Que je le sache… Et fais gaffe à Fred et Georges. Dès que tu seras rétabli, ils ne se gêneront plus pour essayer quelques-unes de leurs nouvelles farces à tes dépens… » déclare encore Ron, qui suit parfaitement le fil de mes pensées et que je trouve chic de me prévenir, concernant les intentions des jumeaux…

« Ok, je ferais attention… Désolé de te causer autant d'émoi… » réponds-je, en lui tendant une main amicale

« Ouais… Je prends sacrément sur moi, tu peux être certain… » affirme-t-il, en me serrant la main avec un sourire…

« Merci… » dis-je, sincèrement soulagé que les choses s'arrangent aussi bien…

Car j'avoue que je craignais les réactions de la famille Weasley quand ils sauraient que nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, Ma Ginny et moi…

« Bah… Il y a pas de quoi… Ginny me tomberait dessus, si je ne vous accordais pas confiance ou si je te menaçais d'une quelconque façon. Et elle est redoutable, ma sœur, quand elle se fiche en rogne… » avoue-t-il avec un sourire en coin et de la tendresse dans les yeux.

« Oui… Je l'ai vue, quand elle a fichu sa raclée à Parkinson… Elle était… Admirable ! » déclare-je, toujours admiratif, à l'évocation de ce souvenir…

« Et ça ne te fait pas peur ? Tu es encore plus courageux que je ne le pensais… Ouais, tout compte fait, tu es peut-être celui des deux qu'il me faudrait protéger… » s'esclaffe soudainement Ron, en me donnant une bourrade amicale.

« Bah… S'il le faut un jour, je viendrais me planquer derrière toi… Au moins, je suis sûr qu'elle me trouvera pas… » plaisante-je à mon tour…

« Ouais, ben compte pas trop sur moi pour être ton bouclier vivant quand même… Surtout si tu as mérité de subir ses foudres. Parce qu'alors, je pourrais me décider à lui donner un coup de main… » répond Ron, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais. » affirme-je aussitôt, redevenant sérieux.

Et Ron hoche la tête, avec un regard confiant, puis il se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me remettre debout, moi aussi. Et nous repartons vers les yourtes, devisant avec légèreté d'un tout autre sujet…

Et je me sens encore plus léger…

Ron m'accorde sa confiance….

Et ça vaut beaucoup pour moi…

Ouais… ça vaut beaucoup….

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Je fulmine. J'enrage. J'écume. Je fume…

Et je me sens prêt à lui sauter sur le poil !

Putain ! Mais ne peut-il comprendre, cet abruti, ce connard, ce balourd obtus, qu'il me demande l'impossible ?

Je suis épuisé et je ne peux pas faire davantage ! Non ! C'est impossible ! Je ne ferais pas un pas de plus ! Je me fous totalement de ce qu'il a prévu, des objectifs qu'il a fixés pour moi ! Putain ! Mais pourquoi est-il trop borné pour comprendre ? On voit que ce n'est pas lui, qui souffre ! S'il croit que ça me plait, d'être handicapé ! Bien sûr que je veux retrouver ma liberté de mouvement ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur !

Je sors mon carnet de ma poche, avec l'intention de lui écrire ce que je pense de son programme de ré-éducation à la con, mais d'un coup de baguette magique, il m'arrache parchemins, plume et encrier des mains…

« Pas de ça quand tu as quelque chose à me dire, Draco. » déclare-t-il, de son ton habituel…

Distant, froid, impersonnel…

Salopard !

« Aopar ! » m'exclame-je en écho à ma pensée.

« Plait-il ? Je n'ai pas compris. Articule, veux-tu ? » dit-il encore, toujours aussi neutre et l'air totalement flegmatique…

Il a pourtant tout à fait compris, j'en suis certain !

Et j'ai envie de le frapper ! J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus toutes les insultes que je connais et même celles que je ne connais pas ! J'ai envie de l'envoyer se faire foutre !

Mais au lieu de ça, je tire ma baguette, j'appelle mon fauteuil à moi, m'y laissant tomber rapidement pour sortir illico de la yourte dans laquelle je viens passer chaque après-midi pour ma ré-éducation…

Et je pars vers la rivière, pour me réfugier dans ce coin où j'ai retrouvé Harry, quand sa Marraine est venue me chercher et que j'ai intégré l'Ordre du Phénix…

Il y a un siècle de cela… Même si c'était en réalité il y a moins d'un mois seulement de temps normal…

Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis !

Je me laisse glisser hors de mon fauteuil, m'assoyant au bord de la rivière, les pieds et les mollets caressés par l'onde claire et fraîche… Et je m'effondre… Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps…

Pourquoi est-il si dur avec moi ?

J'aimerai pouvoir m'entendre avec lui, pour faire plaisir à Maman… Mais c'est impossible… Jamais nous ne pourrons nous entendre, lui et moi… Il est trop dur, trop inflexible…

Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a été gentil avec moi, quand je suis sorti du coma et quelques autres fois aussi… Mais Maman était toujours dans le coin à ces moments là… Ou Harry…

Oui… Il y avait toujours quelqu'un… Je suis certain que c'était pour que Maman sache qu'il avait été gentil avec moi et qu'il puisse dire qu'il fait des efforts, qu'il vient vers moi et que c'est moi qui le rejette… Oui, c'est ça…

Salopard !

Il veut me rendre responsable aux yeux de Maman !

Mais pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas ?

C'est vrai quoi ! Il est toujours sympa, avec les autres… Il n'y a qu'avec moi, qu'il se montre aussi intraitable ! Aussi impitoyable ! Aussi rejetant !

Tous ces exercices, soi-disant pour m'aider à retrouver la mobilité de mon côté gauche et pour articuler normalement, sont une véritable torture ! Il ne fait rien pour que je m'en sorte ! Au contraire ! J'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour que je m'enfonce davantage, que je perde le peu de confiance que j'ai en moi et que je sombre….

J'entends du bruit… Quelqu'un vient… C'est son pas, je le reconnais…

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici, dans mon sanctuaire ? Il vient se repaître de mon chagrin ?

Putain ! Je le hais ! Et je ne le laisserai pas se délecter de mon malheur !

Alors j'essuie mes larmes et je jette un Glamour sur mon visage, pour qu'il ne voie pas que j'ai pleuré et je verrouille mes traits sur une expression neutre, retrouvant ce masque honni que je n'ai pas revêtu depuis la veille d'Halloween…

Il est là, dans mon dos, me surplombant de toute sa taille… Et il soupire soudain et se laisse tomber auprès de moi, glissant lui aussi ses pieds dans l'eau de la rivière…

Je me tais, fixant l'onde de mon regard, sans la voir vraiment et totalement crispé…

Je n'aime pas qu'il soit ici… C'est mon sanctuaire… C'est le lieu où je viens seulement avec mon frère et mes amis les plus proches…

C'est le lieu où nous trouvons refuge pour partager nos joies et nos peines…

Tout le monde le sait et tout le monde respecte cela… Sauf lui, bien entendu !

Je le hais !

Je hais ce minable… Ce fermier balourd et inélégant qui n'a pas une once de conversation intelligente !

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Draco. Mais tu te trompes. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Au contraire, par bien des côtés, tu me fais penser à mon fils. Aussi courageux, intelligent et fort… Aussi borné également sur certains points… Et j'aimerai apprendre à te connaître davantage, car je t'apprécie beaucoup. » déclare-t-il soudain, d'un ton que je ne saurais qualifier…

Un fils ! Il a un fils ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici s'il a un fils ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Maman ? A quoi s'amuse-t-il ? Parce que s'il a un fils c'est qu'il a une femme aussi, l'enfoiré !

Oh ! Bordel ! Il trompe sa femme avec Maman !

Il est encore plus fourbe que je le pensais ! Salopard ! Putain de salopard !

« Un… Fils ! » parviens-je à articuler, d'un ton plein de reproche et de haine…

Je suis sûr que mes yeux flamboient et lancent des éclairs meurtriers… Et pourtant, il soutient mon regard et me sourit… L'enflure !

« Oui, Draco… J'ai eu un fils. Il est mort quand il avait ton âge… Et sa mère est morte, elle aussi. » dit-il, sur un soupir un peu las.

Oh ! Merde !

Son fils et sa femme sont morts et moi, j'étais prêt à faire un scandale et l'accuser d'adultère !

« Com…ment ? » m'enquiers-je, sous la surprise…

« Mmmm… Autant que je te raconte tout… Je me suis marié très jeune, Draco, dès la fin de ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons en fait, avec une amie d'enfance, née dans le même village que moi. Ce n'était pas une sorcière, mais cela n'avait aucunement importance à mes yeux. Je l'aimais depuis toujours. Nous avons très rapidement eu un fils, Michel. Un bébé adorable, puis un garçon intelligent, brillant même… et très sportif. Il n'a pas hérité de mes gènes de Sorcier. Mais cela non plus, n'avait pas d'importance. Nous étions heureux, même si nous étions désolés de ne pouvoir avoir d'autres enfants. Car la grossesse de Céline avait été difficile et l'accouchement plus difficile encore. Ma femme a bien failli mourir à la naissance de Michel et la seule option pour lui sauver la vie, fût de lui enlever l'utérus.  
Les années ont passé. Douces et véritablement heureuses, sans aucun nuage dans notre vie. Et un jour, Michel est parti, avec l'école, pour un séjour de classe verte… Un séjour au ski, comme il en faisait chaque année, avec ses amis… Tout allait bien. Il était heureux de ses vacances. Et Céline et moi, nous attendions qu'il revienne à la maison avec impatience. Mais, sur le chemin du retour, il y a eu un effroyable accident… Une crevaison… Une stupide crevaison et l'autobus a fait une embardée et a basculé dans un ravin… Il n'y a eu aucun survivant…  
Céline ne s'en est pas remise… Et un jour, je suis rentré du travail et elle n'était pas là… La voiture non plus… Quelques minutes plus tard, les gendarmes sont venus à la maison… Céline s'était rendue là-bas, sur les lieux de l'accident… Et elle s'est jetée dans le vide… » raconte-t-il, le regard fixé sur l'onde limpide…

Et, sur mes joues, des larmes coulent, chaudes, brûlantes même…

C'est si triste !

Et moi je lui rappelle son fils !

Comme il doit m'en vouloir !

« Je…fuuuis…suis…déjo…désolé… » parviens-je à dire, après de gros efforts…

Le regard de Richard revient vers moi, un peu trouble, comme s'il avait oublié ma présence. Puis, ses yeux reprennent contact avec la réalité de l'instant et se posent véritablement sur moi, avec un air infiniment doux.

« C'était il y a dix ans, Draco. J'ai appris à vivre avec cette douleur. Et depuis que je vous ai rencontrés, ta mère et toi, j'ai retrouvé le goût de la vie, le désir de fonder une nouvelle famille… » dit-il, en levant sa main, pour essuyer mes larmes, d'un geste fluide et souple, empli de douceur…

Et je m'effondre dans ses bras. Et je sanglote comme un gosse…

« Là, c'est fini, gamin… Ne pleure pas… Ne pleure pas… Tout va bien aller, tu vas voir… Nous serons une vraie famille… » souffle-t-il à mon oreille, en me serrant contre sa large poitrine…

« Je… fais… pencher…toi… lui… » murmure-je dans son cou…

Richard me prend alors par les épaules et m'éloigne un peu de lui, pour planter son regard dans le mien.

« Ton caractère, ta personnalité, oui… Par certains côtés tu me fais penser à Michel c'est un fait… Mais tu es aussi blond qu'il était brun et physiquement, il tenait davantage de Ronald que de toi… C'était un athlète, un sportif de haut niveau, un basketteur très prometteur… Quand je te regarde, c'est toi que je vois, Draco. Pas lui… Tout comme Narcissa n'a rien à voir avec Céline… Elles sont aussi opposées que la lune et le soleil… Je ne cherche pas à recréer la famille que j'ai perdue, Draco. Cela n'aurait pas de sens et je ne pourrais pas être heureux dans ces conditions… Je veux fonder une nouvelle famille. Avec ta mère, avec toi, avec Théodore et d'autres enfants aussi, si ta mère le veut bien… » déclare-t-il, le regard sincère et empli d'espoir.

Et je me sens transporté de joie… Il me veut dans sa famille…

Il est gentil, alors qu'il n'y a personne pour le voir…

Il est sincère avec moi…

J'en suis certain… Je le sens…

Et j'acquiesce, avec un sourire qu'il me rend… Un vrai et beau sourire… Et je comprends ce que lui trouve Maman…

Il paraît dix ans de moins, ouvert et chaleureux…

Mais…

Pourquoi alors est-il si dur avec moi, depuis le début de la ré-éducation ?

Je fronce les sourcils et je fournis de très gros efforts, pour lui poser cette question…

Et il éclate de rire… C'est la première fois, que je l'entends rire et cela me fait tout drôle…

« Parce que j'ai confiance en tes capacités, Draco. Je sais que tu peux y parvenir, si tu réussis à vaincre tes craintes et que tu fais les efforts nécessaires. Je sais, que ce n'est pas facile pour toi… Et que tu redoutes de sortir de l'infirmerie et de te retrouver face à tes camarades. Je ne parle pas de tes amis, non, eux, tu ne les crains pas. Je parle des autres… Et surtout ceux qui se sont réjouis de tes malheurs et de ta souffrance. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux, Draco. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras toujours plus fort qu'eux… Même si tu conserves quelques petites faiblesses du côté gauche, même si, lorsque tu es fatigué ou énervé, tu risques d'avoir quelques petits soucis d'élocution, tu seras toujours plus fort et plus intelligent qu'eux tous réunis… » répond-il, avec un sourire lumineux et le regard confiant…

Peur ? Mais je n'ai pas peur de ses Ânes Bâtés !

Oui, bon… C'est vrai que cela m'ennuierait de ne pas réussir à leur clouer le bec parce que mon élocution se fait la malle… Mais de là à avoir peur de cette bande de minables !

Ça non, alors !

Et je vais leur en remontrer, moi !

Et il va voir, Richard, si j'ai peur !

Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il a à rire encore, lui !

« Bien ! C'est exactement l'attitude et l'état d'esprit que tu dois avoir pour réussir, Draco ! » déclare-t-il, en m'ébouriffant les cheveux dans ce geste qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à présent avec moi…

Je ne l'avais vu faire ce geste qu'avec Greg, Vincent et Milly, lorsqu'ils avaient régressé et avec Miho, Ginny, Théo…

Un geste que j'avais trouvé paternel et affectueux… Et je suis heureux, qu'il ait maintenant ce geste pour moi aussi, même si je suis un peu trop grand pour que l'on ait ce genre d'attention pour moi… Mais cela m'a tant manqué dans mon enfance !

Richard se lève maintenant, puis me tend la main, pour m'aider à me relever…

Et je la prends, en toute confiance…

Oui… J'ai confiance en lui désormais…

Et moi aussi, j'ai confiance en mes capacités…

Je vais la réussir, cette putain de ré-éducation !

Ouais… Je vais la réussir !

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Quatre semaines aujourd'hui que nous sommes ici et déjà de nombreux changements se sont opérés chez nos élèves. Ils font preuve d'un peu plus de résistance et de débrouillardise également… Même les moins doués d'entre eux… A la fin de notre séjour, nous devrons d'ailleurs user de Sorts pour camoufler les changements trop visibles chez certains de nos élèves et les lever petit à petit, à mesures des semaines…

Et ce soir, Draco, Ginny et Annabelle devront repartir à l'infirmerie… Nous ne pouvons les garder plus longtemps ici. Si leur ré-éducation s'effectuait trop rapidement, les soupçons pourraient germer chez l'Espion de Poudlard…

Mais nous reviendrons, pour quelques jours tous les deux ou trois soirs durant les trois ou quatre semaines qui viennent pour que leur « rapide » rétablissement paraisse plus naturel…

Annabelle commence quant à elle à sortir véritablement de sa léthargie… De sa dépression, devrais-je dire… Sa sœur, que nous avons autorisé à la voir quotidiennement, est heureuse de pouvoir entretenir de petites conversations avec elle… Elles ont longuement pleuré la mort de leurs parents et les douleurs infligées à Annabelle…

Et, il y a quelques jours, la jeune fille s'est interrogée sur le lieu où nous sommes, visitant tout le campement, posant également des questions sur les personnes, s'intéressant plus particulièrement à Draco, Théodore et Ginevra, dont elle n'a pas manqué de noter l'état de santé… Elle n'a pas, cependant, demandé ce qui leur est arrivé, craignant peut-être d'être renvoyée à sa propre souffrance à travers la leur…

Et elle ne sait pas encore non plus, que Draco est le fils de son tortionnaire…

Comment prendra-t-elle cette nouvelle ?

Je sais que cela inquiète profondément Draco, qui multiplie à son égard les marques d'attention. Osera-t-il tout lui dire, avant leur départ ? Ou attendra-t-il leur prochain séjour ici ?

Nous sommes tous prêts, sur l'aire d'entraînement. Harry et les autres sont là aussi, rassemblés autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner, comme au premier jour…

Et, sur mon signe de tête, le cor retentit…

Et quelques minutes plus tard, nos élèves arrivent, au petit trot, frais et dispos pour leur entraînement…

« Garde à vous ! » tonne-je d'une voix de stentor.

Ils se redressent tous, droits et fiers, le regard fixe devant eux, plus sérieux que les gardes de Sa Majesté…

Je passe dans les rangs, les examinant un par un…

Miho n'a toujours pas renoncé à garder Plumki avec elle et il pend par ses oreilles au bout des doigts de sa main droite… On jugerait presque qu'il est au Garde à Vous à sa manière, lui aussi.

Alioth, Astoria, Kathie et Karen, les plus jeunes avec Miho, sont tout aussi sérieux et droits qu'elle… Ces gamins font l'admiration et la joie de leurs camarades… Il faut dire que, malgré leur très jeune âge, ils ont fait preuve de détermination et de bonne humeur durant leur difficile entraînement…

Deux rangs plus haut, Finnigan ne cille absolument pas quand je me penche vers lui, pour rectifier un col qui n'avait guère besoin de l'être… Ce garçon n'a cessé de nous épater par ses performances et prouesses physiques… Maintenant qu'il n'a plus Lavande Brown pour le gêner, il est le meilleur élément sur le parcours du combattant et c'est un grimpeur agile et souple, qui profite de la moindre aspérité, pour se hisser du bout des doigts, le long des murs et des parois de pierre…

Moon, le plus doué de nos archers, avec la jeune Eloïse Midgen, reste un râleur invétéré… Mais il a fini par avouer à Georges que son séjour ici lui plait et qu'il n'échangerait sa place avec l'un de ceux qui sont restés là-bas, à Poudlard, pour rien au monde…

Brown… Miss catastrophe… Sauf dans l'eau où elle évolue comme une sirène… Avec Lucy Willis, Gary Nichols, Sally Ann Perks et Kano Nasu, nos meilleurs nageurs…

Blaise… Visiblement épuisé de sa demi-nuit en sentinelle, déglutit à mon passage pour cacher un demi-sourire et Hugh Pygott redresse imperceptiblement le menton, l'air de me défier de trouver quelque chose qui cloche dans sa tenue…

Tous ces garçons et ces filles se sont surpassés ces quatre dernières semaines pour nous satisfaire, obéissant aux ordres au doigt et à l'œil mais prenant tout de même, dans le secret de leur campement, quelques initiatives pour pouvoir y parvenir… Comme de désigner une sentinelle supplémentaire, afin de surveiller discrètement notre village de yourtes et venir réveiller en silence leur propre campement, au premier de nos mouvements, ceci pour réussir à arriver dans les temps au son du Cor et ainsi échapper aux exercices supplémentaires avant le petit déjeuner… Ou confectionner des remèdes maison, pour soigner les petits bobos, se procurer des fruits ou autre, pour caler les estomacs des plus jeunes quand la chasse ou la pêche n'étaient pas très bonnes…

Nous pourrons remercier Neville et Luna, pour leur avoir enseigné quelques petites astuces… Et aussi les Septième Année qui avaient déjà bénéficié d'un entraînement et ont mis à profit leur expérience et leurs savoirs pour faciliter la vie de leurs camarades…

Je sais que Grégory a souvent relevé les plus fragiles d'entre eux avant l'heure, pour monter la garde, que Vincent, Marian et Gabe se débrouillaient chaque jour pour dénicher des œufs et des douceurs, que Millicent racontait de merveilleuses histoires aux plus jeunes, que Claryce, Lucy et Phillipa les couvaient comme des mères, que Hugh a encouragé les frères Crivey à continuer leurs leçons de langage des signes, que, Gil, Elinor, Megan et Benjamin se sont improvisés soigneurs et ont instruits d'autres de leurs camarades de leurs savoir-faire en matière de massages et soins d'urgence…

Oui, nous savions tout cela et d'autres choses encore, mais nous les avons laissé faire… Car cela permettait de développer leur débrouillardise et leur esprit de corps…

Et cela a payé.

Ils sont soudés et il n'est plus jamais question de Maison entre eux…

Mon tour d'inspection est fini et je reviens me placer devant eux, aux côtés des autres Entraîneurs, pour jouer la dernière scène de notre comédie…

« Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? » tonne-je, l'air faussement sévère.

« Oui ! Chef ! » répondent-ils, d'une même voix, avec un sourire qu'ils ne répriment plus…

« Préfet en Chef Pygott ! A mes ordres ! » tonne-je encore, en fermant les yeux sur les sourires qui s'étirent de plus en plus largement.

« Oui ! Chef ! » répond le jeune Hugh avant de sortir du rang et contourner ses camarades en courant au petit trot pour me rejoindre.

Il se place ensuite devant moi et exécute un parfait salut, avant de se remettre au garde à vous…

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Préfet en Chef Pygott ! » aboie-je, l'invitant par là même, à donner l'ordre lui même à ses camarades de rompre les rangs, comme j'en ai convenu avec lui hier soir…

« Oui ! Chef ! » répond-il, avant d'exécuter un demi-tour pour faire face à ses camarades…

Il les regarde, les coins de sa bouche frémissant sur un sourire et prend une grande inspiration, avant de s'exclamer :

« Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., trois, deux, un ! »

Et il effectue un geste que je ne comprends pas et… Oh ! Alors ça ! Ce n'était pas prévu !

Oh ! Les galapias !

Ils sont culottés les vauriens !

Et nous n'avons qu'une seule alternative : accepter dans la bonne humeur où nous risquons de les décevoir et de ne pas réussir à gagner leur confiance, à devenir, comme nous le souhaitons, des partenaires à part entière de leurs forces, quand viendra le moment des combats…

Aussi, comme les autres, j'écoute attentivement ce qu'ils chantent avec entrain :

...

« Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

Et garez vites vos fesses les tire-au-flanc

Si vous voulez pas prendre ses Sorts cuisants.

Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

Pour l'Entraîneur Alastor, c'est vigilence constante

Ou vous vous r'trouvez l'cul à l'envers dans votre tente !

Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

Avec l'Entraîneur Remus ce n'est guère mieux

Il vous file trente-six corvées multipliées par deux !

Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

Entraîneur Georges ou Fred c'est du pareil au même

C'est piment rouge ou moutarde forte dans votre crème

Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

Avec l'Entraîneur Fleur c'est pas de souci vraiment

Nagez très vite vous échapp'rez aux crocs d'ses caïmans

Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

L'Entraîneur Bill n'vous transformera pas en Gobelin

Si vous évitez avec agilité ses mystérieux Sorts égyptiens

Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

Avec l'Entraîneur Viktor, empoignez bien l'manche

Ou votre balai se fera la malle au-dessus d'la Manche

Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

Personne dira plus qu'l'Entraîneur Tonks est maladroite

Car en combat elle vous assomme net d'une bonne droite

Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

L'Entraîneur Minerva quant à elle sait fort bien

Vous épuiser à tirer la langue comme les p'tits chiens

Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

Et n'croyez pas qu'l Entraîneur Filius soit en reste

D'la tête aux pieds il vous trempe si vous n'êtes pas leste

Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

Avec l'Entraîneur Nally c'est vraiment le pompom

Quand elle fait apparaître de vrais singes sur le pont

Exécution ! Exécution ! C'est l'mot favori d'l'Entraîneur en Chef !

Ici c'est vraiment pas des vacances ni une douce sinécure

Pourtant nous sommes tous heureux d'y être et de vivre à la dure

Oui ! Oui ! Nous sommes heureux d'être ici Entraîneur en Chef !

Car grâce à vous et vos subordonnés on a progressé

Et on va filer une bonne trempe à ces idiots d'Ânes Bâtés !

Alors merci ! Merci ! D'nous avoir emmené ici Entraîneur en Chef ! »

...

Et, dès la chanson finie, Hugh Pygott s'exclame :

« Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., salut pour le Chef et les Entraîneurs ! »

Et, tandis que tous nos élèves exécutent un salut parfait, Hugh effectue un demi-tour.

« Toute la troupe à vos ordres pour la suite des réjouissances, Chef ! » s'exclame-t-il, avant de nous saluer à son tour, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres…

Et j'ai un coup au cœur…

Malgré toute la dureté dont nous avons fait preuve, nos jeunes recrues ne nous tiennent pas rigueur…

Nous avons réussi. Nous avons atteint notre objectif : faire d'eux un groupe soudé, qui nous intègre comme partenaires à part entière…

Quoiqu'ils puissent avoir comme idée désormais, ils n'oublieront plus de nous en avertir je m'en sens assuré… Oui, j'ai confiance, la retenue est réussie !

J'inspire profondément, pour faire passer la bouffée d'émotion qui m'étreint la gorge et à mon tour je m'exclame :

« Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., pour une journée de congé, rompez ! »

Et aussitôt, sur un cri de joie, toutes les casquettes sont jetées en l'air, avant que, en rang par deux derrière Miho et Alioth, toute la troupe effectue un tour de piste d'honneur, avant de se placer aux tables, où leur est servi un petit déjeuner de roi !

Ils ont bien mérité que nous prenions soin d'eux aujourd'hui…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

...

...


	45. Un Inoubliable Séjour 3

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Bisous à Mistycal ma super bêta!

...

OoOoOoO

Réponse pour sur mon forum

OoOoOoO

**Je suis absolument désolée de ce retard et de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires. **

**Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser**

**J'ai d'abord eu quelques soucis avec mon pépère (c'est le nom de mon ordi) et j'ai ensuite été clouée au lit (rien de grave, que du terriblement ennuyeux)**

**Je remercie profondément les personnes qui se sont inquiétées pour moi**

**Bisous**

**Me-Violine**

OoOoOoO

**Un Inoubliable Séjour 3/4**

**Acte 7 : Annabelle Et Draco**

**Harry**

Le campement des copains est drôlement changé !

Marraine leur a proposé d'intégrer notre village de yourte, mais ils ont refusé, arguant qu'ils étaient habitués à leur clairière et qu'ils préféraient rester un peu à l'écart des entraîneurs, dont Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna et moi-même allons dorénavant faire partie…

Seul, Théo qui va lui aussi commencer à s'entraîner un peu avec son Sous-Comité d'Espionnage, restera avec nous au village. Il dormira avec Neville dès ce soir…

Mais en attendant, il a décidé de passer une journée tranquille avec Ginny pour cette dernière journée de son séjour ici. Pour elle, la séparation ne durera que quelques heures, mais pour lui, il se passera quelques mois avant qu'il ne la rejoigne à l'infirmerie et j'ai pu lire dans son regard toute la tristesse qu'il en éprouvait, même s'il a hâte de commencer son entraînement d'Espion avec Fol Œil, Tonks et Marraine…

Ron est avec les jumeaux, qui ont décidé de faire une partie de Quidditch avec quelques-uns de nos camarades. Deux équipes se sont constituées, mélangeant des élèves des quatre Maisons, qui sont heureux comme des rois à l'idée de voler un peu… D'autant que Viktor sera avec eux. En tant qu'arbitre, certes, mais il volera dans le même ciel qu'eux et ils en sont extatiques…

Pendant ce temps, j'ai décidé de m'occuper de Draco et nous faisons lentement le tour du nouveau campement de nos camarades.

Marraine a apporté quelques beaux changements dans la clairière. Eux aussi ont des yourtes maintenant. De jolies yourtes bien douillettes avec douche et petit coin tisanière, des lits moelleux, des couettes, des fauteuils et des coussins à foison.

De quoi passer un séjour très agréable.

Le panneau d'affichage, lui, n'a pas beaucoup changé, hormis qu'il n'y aura plus de sentinelles et que les corvées pourront être effectuées avec baguettes… Et comme Marraine a demandé à Dobby d'aller chercher Dyna et Winky, il y aura aussi quelques petites corvées en moins à effectuer… Comme faire le pain, par exemple ou préparer le petit déjeuner…

Miho passe en courant devant nous, traînant Plumki et ses amis derrière elle, pour faire le tour de toutes les yourtes, les comparant à la sienne et décrétant que cette dernière est la plus jolie de toute, avec son décor de contes de fées.

Elle rayonne, Miho. Parrain lui a annoncé qu'elle allait apprendre le karaté « comme demi-lune » dès demain et elle en a pleuré de joie. Il en faut si peu, pour la rendre heureuse, que j'en suis tout ému…

Et que je lui ai promis de lui montrer quelques petits tours de Magie qui pourraient lui être utiles pour jouer des tours à ses petits camarades. Ce sont des petits Sorts qui étaient notés sur un parchemin que j'ai trouvé dans l'album photo de Sirius. De toute évidence, mon père, Remus et lui-même ont effectué des recherches en Bibliothèque dès leur première semaine à Poudlard, pour faire des farces à leurs copains. Je n'ai pas pu moi-même les expérimenter et j'ai passé l'âge de ces petites plaisanteries là, alors autant que j'en fasse profiter Miho, Alioth et Astoria.

Pendant qu'ils font des petites farces à leurs camarades, ils ne penseront pas à la guerre et à leurs peurs…

« C'est…heure… » m'informe Draco, avec un geste de la main vers le sentier qui mène vers l'aire d'Entraînement…

Il a l'air anxieux et je le comprends tout à fait…

Car il a décidé qu'il était temps de parler à Annabelle. De lui dire que c'est Lucius, qui l'a torturée et a tué ses parents… Et que Lucius est son père…

Je le suis donc, le laissant manier lui-même son fauteuil roulant comme il le souhaite, maintenant qu'il a un peu plus de forces. Et nous effectuons en silence le chemin qui mène à la rivière, dans ce petit coin derrière les buissons qui nous masquent aux regards, où nous partageons les moments de joie et les moments de peine à chacun de nos séjours au Paradis…

Megan et Annabelle nous rejoignent peu après notre arrivée…

Elle est vraiment jolie, Annabelle. Et je comprends le coup de cœur de Draco pour elle. Mais par-dessus tout, j'espère qu'elle comprendra, comme sa sœur, que Draco n'a rien à voir avec Lucius…

« Je… fu…suis… désolé…Annabelle… » articule lentement Draco, qui fronce les sourcils sur sa concentration.

« Pourquoi ? » demande la sœur de Megan, l'air surprise.

Draco baisse rapidement les yeux, mais j'ai le temps de voir des larmes y perler et mon cœur se serre de tristesse pour lui…

C'est un moment si difficile ! Merlin !

Faites qu'elle comprenne ! Et qu'elle ne le rejette pas ! Ce serait un tel crève-cœur pour lui !

« C'est Lu… Lucius… mon… gué…géniteur… qui t'as… fait mal… » dit-il presque dans un murmure, les larmes débordant et roulant sur ses joues blafardes…

Annabelle le fixe un moment, semblant ne pas comprendre… Puis ses yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi et elle se lève d'un bond, pour fuir vers les yourtes…

« Je vais tout lui expliquer ! Je vais lui dire que tu n'es pas comme ton père, Draco ! » s'exclame Megan, avant de partir en courant à la suite de sa sœur…

Et Draco s'effondre contre moi… Je le prends dans mes bras et je le berce sans rien dire…

Et je prie silencieusement pour qu'Annabelle écoute ce que Megan va lui dire…

Car Draco ne mérite pas qu'elle lui tienne rigueur de ce que Lucius lui a fait… Ni de ce qu'il a fait à leurs parents, à Megan et elle…

Non, Draco ne mérite pas cela…

Il en souffre lui-même si fort…

**OoOoOoO**

**Blaise**

Oh ! Merlin ! Que c'est bon de se détendre !

Putain ! C'est fini ! Plus de doubles corvées ! Et nous avons récupéré nos baguettes !

J'arrive pas à y croire !

Et pourtant je suis là, tranquillement allongé au bord de la rivière, prenant le soleil tandis que quelques-uns de mes amis et camarades s'ébrouent joyeusement dans l'eau.

« Oh ! Zabini ! C'est toi que je cherchais ! » s'exclame soudainement Moon, en surgissant devant moi.

Il me surplombe, l'air revanchard, son ombre me dérobant au soleil.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

« Bouge-toi de là, Oliver, tu me voles mon soleil ! » maugrée-je, pas décidé à me laisser emmerder par ce râleur chronique aujourd'hui…

C'est vrai quoi ! La journée est trop belle pour être gâchée par la mauvaise humeur d'un casse-pied …

« Ouais, mais j'ai un truc à te dire ! Je te préviens, Zabini, la prochaine fois que tu as des idées aussi foireuses que celle qui nous a menés ici, tu as tout intérêt à ne pas oublier une chose : viens m'en faire part aussitôt ! Parce que je ne voudrais sûrement pas rater l'occasion d'y participer ! » lâche-t-il, avant d'éclater de rire et se laisser tomber dans l'herbe tendre à côté de moi.

« Est-ce à dire, Oliver, que tu ne m'en veux plus de t'avoir entraîné dans cette galère ? » m'enquiers-je, positivement étonné…

Ces derniers temps, Moon était le seul de mes camarades à me regarder encore avec un œil mauvais à chaque fois que sa route croisait la mienne.

« Non… C'est vrai que j'ai souvent rêvé de te foutre sur la gueule depuis que nous sommes ici, mais au final, comme dit Higgs, on n'est pas si mal ici… Et c'est encore mieux maintenant que nous avons récupéré nos baguettes… Y a pas à dire, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, de notre séjour ici ! Je me suis découvert des talents que je ne me soupçonnais pas pour un sport Moldu et je me sens en super forme… » répond-il, avec l'un de ses rares sourires qui détend ses traits et le fait paraître mille fois plus sympathique que d'habitude

« Ouais… C'est assez incroyable comme ça vous transforme cet endroit… Mais dit voir, Oliver, il y a une question qui me turlupine depuis un bout… Tu semblais plutôt neutre les années précédentes. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à prendre position ? » m'enquiers-je, soudain curieux de savoir comment il en est arrivé à faire parti des Rebelles.

J'aurais juré qu'il serait resté neutre dans le conflit…

Moon se crispe et prend son temps pour réfléchir. De toute évidence, il hésite à se confier…

« Yaxley… » lâche-t-il soudainement, avec un soupir.

« Quoi Yaxley ? Je sais que c'est un Mangemort. Il fait pression sur ta famille ? Sur toi ? » m'enquiers-je encore, en haussant un sourcil intéressé.

Il a commencé à cracher le morceau, autant qu'il aille jusqu'au bout…

« Non… On savait pas qu'il penchait pour l'affreux… On croyait que c'était un type bien et il devait épouser ma sœur aînée. Mais cet enfoiré, après l'avoir foutue en cloque, l'a abandonnée pour aller se vautrer dans le lit de la Lestrange. Et si encore il s'était contenté de ça le salaud ! Non… Avant d'abandonner ma sœur, il a aussi emprunté une très grosse somme d'argent à mes parents, sous prétexte de monter un commerce. Mais non seulement il a dépensé ce fric pour mener la grande vie et faire des cadeaux dispendieux à sa maîtresse, il a aussi établi un faux pour obtenir un énorme prêt des Gobelins sous le soi-disant couvert de mon père. Il a quasiment ruiné la famille avant que mon père découvre le pot aux roses en septembre dernier… » explique-t-il, l'air complètement fumasse.

Il arrache quelques touffes d'herbe, laissant ensuite les brins s'échapper dans la petite brise qui nous permet de ne pas cuire sous les rayons ardents…

« Je comprends. L'honneur de ta famille a été bafoué. » commente-je, en me tournant sur le ventre, pour exposer mon dos à la chaleur du soleil

« Ouais… Ceci dit, dès la fin de mes études à Poudlard, je vais rejoindre mes parents. Ils se sont cassés en Australie avec ma frangine, il y a un mois, histoire de se refaire une fortune et de ne pas avoir à faire face aux ragots et railleries concernant la grossesse de Mary-Ann. Pour échapper à Yaxley et son Maître aussi… Mes parents ont toujours été neutres et ils sont plutôt soulagés que ma sœur ne soit plus entichée de ce vaurien de Yaxley auquel elle rêve maintenant de faire la peau. Ceci dit, après Halloween, j'ai compris que personne ne pourrait rester neutre si un conflit éclate à Poudlard. J'ai choisi les Rebelles parce qu'il n'est pas question que je sois du même côté que l'autre enflure et que je n'ai pas envie de ramper devant un malade… Je ne suis pas sot, Blaise. Comme mes parents, j'ai toujours pensé que Dumbledore protègerait les élèves au mieux des retombées de la guerre. Avec cette histoire de C.C.S.A.B.P.M., il fait mieux encore : il nous donne les moyens de nous défendre, si la guerre entre dans Poudlard. Et la preuve, elle est ici… Eh ! Tu as vu Potter s'entraîner l'autre jour ? C'est une vraie bête ce mec… Ses amis aussi sont plutôt pas mal… Même mieux que pas mal… » déclare-t-il, les yeux brillants d'envie…

« Ouais. Harry est sacrément fort. Ron, Hermione et Neville aussi sont fortiches. Et Harry apprécierait grandement que tu l'appelles par son prénom… » réponds-je, tiquant un peu sur le « Potter » d'Oliver…

« Ouais… Je n'arrive pas encore à m'y faire, d'appeler tout le monde par son prénom… ça ne m'est pas encore systématique… » dit-il, en haussant les épaules, avant de se décider à piquer une tête dans la rivière…

Mmmm… Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il n'appelle pas encore systématiquement tout le monde par son prénom. Il y en a un ou deux autres qui sont comme lui d'ailleurs. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment une habitude pour les Serpentards de se laisser aller à la familiarité. Mais il progresse, Oliver ! Son langage en est une preuve. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu dire des mots comme « enfoiré » ou des expressions comme « mettre en cloque »…

Il progresse le bougre… Moins rapidement que Marian ou moi-même, mais il progresse…

« Oh ! Arrêtez de m'éclabousser vous autres ! On n'est pas dans un jardin d'enfant ! Alors arrêtez vos conneries d'ado pré-pubères ! Ou allez jouer plus loin et laissez moi barboter en paix ! » l'entends-je s'écrier d'un ton bougon…

Ouais, il progresse…

Mais ça reste tout de même un râleur de première !

**OoOoOoO**

**Draco**

Dernier dîner avant de repartir à l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec Annabelle, Richard et Ginny…

Je n'ai pas faim, mais je m'installe quand même à côté de Harry, qui veille sur moi comme une mère poule, depuis qu'Annabelle m'a fuit ce matin…

Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis, pas plus que Megan. Je ne sais donc pas si Annabelle a accepté de seulement écouter ce que Megan voulait lui dire…

Et mon cœur saigne…

Jamais Annabelle ne m'aimera comme je l'aime…

Je chipote dans mon assiette, sous les regards désolés et inquiets de mes amis, les larmes au bord des yeux encore une fois…

Je n'arrête pas, depuis ce matin. Même Richard, le seul adulte à connaître mes sentiments pour Annabelle, a vu combien je suis malheureux et a écourté notre séance de ré-éducation. Il a essayé de me rassurer aussi, affirmant qu'Annabelle est une jeune fille intelligente et qu'une fois le choc passé, elle saura faire la différence.

Mais je n'y crois pas. Je préfère ne garder aucun espoir dans le cœur. Au moins, cet espoir là ne sera-t-il pas déçu, puisqu'il n'existe pas…

Tout au moins, c'est ce que j'essaye de me faire croire à moi-même…

Merlin ! J'ai si mal !

Pourquoi me faire cela ? N'ai-je pas suffisamment souffert déjà ?

Le repas se termine. Dans moins de deux heures, nous allons partir et je demande à Harry de me conduire dans notre yourte. C'est là-bas, dans ce petit cocon de douceur que j'ai envie de passer les quelques moments qu'il nous reste.

Nous nous installons dans les confortables fauteuils et Harry nous fait un chocolat chaud. Et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, pour profiter du réconfort qu'il m'offre.

J'ai au moins la chance d'avoir un frère aussi formidable que lui.

Théo aussi, est un frère formidable. Mais pour l'heure, il doit faire ses adieux à sa Ginny. Je suis heureux que sa vie sentimentale se porte bien. Il le mérite. Car sa vie n'a pas été rose du tout jusqu'à maintenant…

Un coup discret est frappé à la porte. Harry invite la personne à entrer et…

Oh ! Merlin ! C'est Megan… Et elle n'est pas seule…

Annabelle est avec elle…

Elle rougit. Elle semble embarrassée et baisse son regard sur ses chaussures, n'osant visiblement pas me regarder en face.

Je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire qu'elle ne doit pas se sentir ennuyée. Que je comprends sa réaction. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas ajouter à son embarras.

Ni risquer d'être repoussé…

Et puis, elle ne sait pas ce que je ressens pour elle et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache… Pas temps que je me sentirai aussi incertain et diminué…

« Je peux te parler ? » demande-t-elle, ses beaux yeux emplis de tristesse posés sur moi

Oh ! Oui ! Tu peux me parler, Annabelle ! Tu peux me parler aussi longtemps que tu le désires ! Jamais je ne me lasserai d'entendre le joli son de ta voix !

Mais j'ai la gorge si nouée, que je ne peux rien dire et me contente de hocher la tête pour acquiescer.

Annabelle s'assoit sur le fauteuil, juste à côté de moi et je me redresse pour lui faire face, tâchant de contrôler mon corps pour qu'il ne penche pas vers la gauche. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit en état de faiblesse et qu'elle ait pitié de moi.

« Je suis désolée, de m'être enfuie tout à l'heure. Je… C'est… » commence-t-elle, les larmes ourlant ses longs cils.

« Je… com…prends… J'aurais…fait…paw…pareil… Mon… géniteur… est… un monstre. » dis-je, fournissant de gros efforts pour articuler convenablement.

Annabelle acquiesce et s'essuie les joues, les mains tremblantes.

« Megan m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup souffert à cause de ton père toi aussi. Elle m'a raconté pour cet homme, ce Voldemort et la guerre. Elle m'a appris également que tu le combats et que tu as sauvé ta mère au péril de ta vie. Et elle a dit que tu n'es pas comme ton père… Au contraire. Elle affirme que… Que tu es très gentil et sympathique, que tu es un véritable ami pour elle… Et que tu as proposé de nous aider aussi… Je… Est-ce que c'est lui, qui t'a fait du mal ? » dit-elle, laissant les larmes qu'elle retenait couler librement sur ses joues cette fois.

« Non… C'est… autre… Harry…dit… tout… Mon géniteur… Panchy…» réponds-je, en grimaçant vers Harry une supplique silencieuse.

Je ne me sens pas de raconter toute cette histoire là… Au rythme où je parle, il me faudrait des heures et des heures pour en arriver à bout…

Alors Harry le fait pour moi… Il raconte en bref mon enfance, puis ce que nous a fait Pansy, à Théo, Ginny et moi. Bien sûr, il tait certaines choses, mais j'ai le temps plus tard de les narrer moi-même à Annabelle, si notre relation évolue comme je le souhaite…

Annabelle, tout comme Megan, est bouleversée. Et je le suis, moi aussi, de voir ce chagrin sur son joli visage…

« Je suis désolée pour toi. C'est horrible ce que cette fille vous a fait… Et ton père est vraiment un monstre comme tu le dis… Je… Tu veux bien que nous soyons amis ? » déclare-t-elle, quand Harry fini de raconter mon histoire…

Amis ? Mais bien sûr que je veux que nous soyons amis !

Et même bien davantage !

Mais je me contenterai de ton amitié pour l'heure… Et même plus tard, si tu n'acceptes pas plus de moi…

« Oui… Je veux ! » réponds-je, lui souriant aussi largement que je peux…

Oh ! Je suis si soulagé !

Annabelle ne m'en veut pas !

Et dans mon cœur, un nouvel espoir né : peut-être un jour, acceptera-t-elle plus que mon amitié !

Peut-être un jour acceptera-t-elle mon amour…

**OoOoOoO**

**Acte 5 : Cauchemar**

**Severus**

Cinq mois et demi, que nous sommes ici et, comme chaque semaine, nous avons laissé un après-midi de congés à nos jeunes recrues et faisons le bilan des progrès réalisés pour chacune d'entre elles…

Et nous sommes largement satisfaits…

Que ce soit pour l'entraînement basique Moldu ou Sorcier ou pour les entraînements spécifiques, les membres de chaque Sous-Comité évoluent bien…

Il n'y a pas que cela, qui évolue bien d'ailleurs. Les recherches de Tarendra se portent comme un charme, même s'il a quelque peu stagné au début de notre séjour. J'ai bon espoir que les essais que nous allons effectuer dès notre retour à Poudlard soient couronnés de succès et que nous tenions bientôt dans nos mains un antidote au nouveau venin de Nagini.

Et donc à celui des monstres hybrides créés par Voldemort.

Ce serait une jolie épine de moins dans notre pied et une bonne chance pour nous de sauver quelques vies…

Si seulement nous pouvions capturer l'un de ces monstres nous pourrions faire un test, histoire de vérifier que nous ne nous sommes pas fourvoyés !

Mais en attendant ce jour qui ne viendra peut-être jamais, Tarendra peaufine ses recherches, effectuant de temps en temps un petit break pour aller s'entraîner avec les jeunes du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., pour améliorer sa forme physique.

Dès que nos fastidieuses recherches seront terminées, je lui proposerai d'intégrer un groupe d'entraînement de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela ne pourra que lui être bénéfique.

« Et pour Théo, qu'est-ce que cela donne ? » s'enquiert Harry, auprès de Fol Œil et Nally, qui ont entrepris un entraînement spécifique avec son frère adoptif

« Ah ! Ce p'tit gars est étonnant ! Il progresse à merveille ! Ce don est prodigieux ! Bientôt il se fondra dans chaque décor à la perfection ! » s'exclame Fol Œil, positivement ravi…

Il y a de quoi !

Découvrir que Théodore est un « Caméléon » a été un véritable choc pour tout le monde. Y compris pour l'intéressé. C'est un don si rare ! Une véritable aubaine même, pour le Sous-Comité en Espionnage ! Il n'a même pas besoin d'apprendre à se Désillusionner, car il peut effectivement se fondre dans le décor… Il le fait déjà à la perfection s'il reste immobile et je défie quiconque de détecter sa présence, où qu'il se trouve.

Il ne reste pour lui qu'à apprendre à en faire tout autant en se déplaçant…

C'est le plus difficile, bien sûr. Mais je sais Théodore extrêmement motivé et je suis certain qu'il y parviendra.

« Parfait ! Je savais depuis longtemps que ce garçon est plus brillant qu'il ne le montrait ! » s'exclame Minerva, avec un petit air de triomphe…

Elle jubile toujours quand un élève a un talent particulier en Métamorphose et est alors aussi fière de lui que s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant !

« Oui… Nous le soupçonnions tous. Et je suis ravi qu'il puisse enfin exploiter toutes ses capacités. Son père sera fou furieux, s'il vient à apprendre que Théodore lui a caché ses talents. Il a toujours affiché un tel mépris à son égard.. » renchéris-je, heureux quant à moi, que ce ne soit pas au bénéfice de Voldemort qu'un tel talent soit exploité.

« Il n'y a pas que Théodore, qui soit brillant. Quelques-uns de nos élèves ont énormément progressé. Je ne me souvenais pas, par exemple, que Cameron Ross soit aussi doué en DCFM… ni Anthony Goldstein… Pas plus que Justin Finch-Fletchley… » intervient doucement Remus

« C'est exact ! En Sortilège et Métamorphose également, beaucoup ont extraordinairement progressé ! Serait-ce l'entraînement physique ? Ou cette méditation que vous leur faites faire, Nally ? Ou avons-nous la chance d'avoir une génération d'élèves, particulièrement douée ? » s'enquiert Filius, l'air vivement intéressé.

« Les deux ensemble, entraînement physique et méditation, Filius. Et tous nos élèves ont encore une belle marge de progression. Même les moins doués. Mais l'essentiel réside surtout dans l'équilibre émotionnel qu'ils expérimentent ici, la solidarité et la motivation qui les animent. Je dirais en fait, qu'ils ne sont pas plus forts que les autres Sorciers de leur génération ou des générations antérieures, mais qu'ils arriveront plus rapidement à maturité concernant la pratique de la Magie, que leurs contemporains et leur aînés. Qu'ils utilisent mieux leur énergie Magique et leur potentiel également. » explique Nally, que chacun écoute avec attention.

« Eh bien, peut-être devrions-nous revoir notre programme pédagogique à l'avenir et intégrer ces méthodes à notre enseignement ! Il faudra voir cela avec Albus ! Après la guerre, bien entendu. Nous ne pouvons, hélas, dévoiler pour l'heure nos méthodes d'entraînement… » déclare Minerva, l'air déterminée à mettre cette idée à exécution dès que possible…

Je me demande comment elle sera accueillie par le Conseil d'Administration si un jour celle-ci lui est soumise…

Je n'ai, cependant, guère le temps de m'attarder sur cela, car soudainement, Nally pâlit considérablement et se lève, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés sur une intense concentration…

« Un problème, Nally ? » m'enquiers-je, moi-même soudainement inquiet…

Nally ne réagirait pas ainsi, s'il n'y avait pas un sérieux pépin…

« Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être ici menace le campement… Ce n'est pas encore tout proche, mais cela vient vite… » répond-elle, avant de se précipiter vers la clairière, aussitôt suivie par l'ensemble de l'équipe des Entraîneurs qui sont tous devenus blêmes.

Tarendra Deli, qui sort au même moment de la yourte où a été installé un laboratoire de recherche, nous regarde d'abord passer les sourcils froncés d'étonnement, avant de nous emboîter le pas…

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres du campement, quand des hurlements stridents retentissent et mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête.

C'est Miho… Je suis sûr et certain que c'est Miho qui hurle ainsi…

Et j'accélère considérablement ma course, dépassant tout le monde, au moment même où Marian déboule comme un diable quelques pas devant nous.

« Vite ! Miho ! Elle fait un horrible cauchemar et nous n'arrivons pas à la réveiller ! » s'écrie-t-il, en faisant aussitôt demi-tour…

Et j'accélère encore, le dépassant dans les derniers mètres, pour m'engouffrer dans la yourte des petits qui se trouve maintenant au centre du campement.

Miho est là, se débattant dans les bras de Blaise qui, l'air totalement défait et malheureux, tente désespérément de calmer Miho dont les yeux fixes et grand ouverts expriment le plus pur effroi…

Merlin ! Que lui arrive-t-il !

« Au secours ! Au secours ! Il vient pour dévorer Plumki ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! Je dois protéger Plumki ! Je dois l'aider ! » crie-t-elle, avant de pousser un nouveau hurlement et de frapper Blaise d'un coup de son pied nu sur le nez.

Le pauvre Blaise doit en voir trente-six chandelles, quand son nez explose. Il se met aussitôt à pisser le sang, mais il ne lâche pas prise et tente de nouveau de calmer Miho, d'une voix douce et calme…

« Je suis là, ma poussinette ! Chut ! Calme-toi ! Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à Plumki ! Et Parrain est là aussi. Nous allons t'aider à protéger ton lapin ! Mais réveille-toi, poussinette ! Réveille-toi ! » dit-il, inlassablement, réussissant à la caler suffisamment contre lui pour qu'elle cesse de gigoter et finalement capter son attention…

Le regard de Miho perd de sa fixité mais pas de sa terreur. Elle papillonne un bref instant des paupières et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes…

« Plumki ! Il veut dévorer Plumki ! Il faut le sauver, Blaise ! Il faut le sauver ! » gémit-elle, en serrant son lapin en peluche contre son cœur, avant d'éclater en sanglots dans le cou de Blaise, qui la berce doucement, l'air désemparé.

« Qui veut dévorer Plumki, Miho ? » m'enquiers-je doucement, en passant lentement ma main dans ses cheveux

« Le Monstre ! C'est le monstre qui veut le dévorer ! Il est là-bas, dans la forêt ! Il arrive ici ! Il va vite ! Il va trop vite ! Il arrive, Parrain ! Il arrive ! » répond-elle, secouée de hoquets et de sanglots, son petit visage tout brouillé de larmes.

« Comment est-il, Miho ? Décris-moi ce monstre. » la prie-je avec douceur, sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux.

« Il ressemble à un très grand loup et sa gueule est pleine de crocs ! Plus de crocs qu'un vrai loup ! Et il a une crinière, comme un lion ! Il veut dévorer Plumki ! Parrain ! Il faut aider Plumki à le tuer ! » répond-elle avec une lueur suppliante dans le regard.

« Sev ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! » m'appelle Nally, depuis la porte de la yourte.

Et avec une vive inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix.

« Tante Nally ! Tu vas sauver Plumki, hein ! Dis, tu vas le tuer le monstre ! » la supplie alors Miho, en se redressant vers elle, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Nous allons le combattre, Miho. Oui. Nous ne le laisserons pas te faire du mal, ni à Plumki. Tu vas rester ici avec Blaise, Lucy, Gil, Phillipa et Millicent. Et des grands vont protéger le campement pendant que d'autres vont aller au devant du monstre et le tuer. » assure Nally avec une douceur infinie.

Rassurée, Miho se cale contre Blaise et se laisse bercer, ses petits camarades rassemblés autour d'elle… Ils ont tous la mine anxieuse et se serrent les uns contre les autres, tandis que je suis Nally hors de la yourte…

« Nally ? » m'enquiers-je, dès la porte fermée

« J'ai chargé Remus d'organiser la défense ici, avec les jumeaux, Neville, Hermione et Luna. Ron et Harry sont avec eux pour l'instant, autour de la maquette que j'ai fait venir. Rejoignons-les. » répond-elle, les traits crispés.

En six pas, nous avons rejoint le groupe. Ronald et Remus établissent déjà une stratégie de défense du campement, envisageant de répartir les forces autour des yourtes dans lesquelles les plus jeunes seront maintenus à l'abri…

« Il faudrait que les autres yourtes, celles qui seront inoccupées, soient enlevées, pour laisser davantage de place aux combattants. Tout au moins, si ce qui arrive parvient à passer nos filets… » déclare Ron, en levant les yeux vers Nally.

« Aucun souci, ce sera fait… Mais n'oublie pas, Remus, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous ne pourrez pas avoir cette chose avec la Magie. Armes Moldues, uniquement. » répond mon épouse, d'une voix blanche.

« Si tu m'expliquais, Nally ? » m'enquiers-je, car je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…

Quelle est cette chose qui semble vouloir nous attaquer ? Pourquoi Nally a-t-elle affirmé à Miho que nous allions tuer le monstre de son rêve ? Les deux choses auraient-elles un rapport ?

J'ai bien du mal à y croire…

« Il semble que le cauchemar de Miho est si réaliste qu'un monstre a fait irruption ici. Nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter avec la Magie, Sev. Il va falloir nous battre contre lui. Et regarde, il se rapproche très vite. Entre quarante et cinquante kilomètres heure… » dit-elle, en pointant du doigt une carte d'Etat Major étalée tout à côté de la maquette du campement.

Et je vois effectivement un point non identifié se déplacer sur la carte, à grande vitesse…

« Très bien… Qui fait quoi ? » m'enquiers-je, sans quitter la chose du regard.

« Remus va défendre le campement avec Hermione, Neville, Luna, les jumeaux, Fleur, Viktor, Tonks, Minerva, Alastor et Filius. Il se fera appuyé par les élèves les plus doués à l'épée ou au javelot et les archers également. Harry, Ron, Bill, toi et moi, nous allons à la rencontre de ce monstre et tâcher de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrive ici… Car il n'aurait alors de cesse que de trouver Miho et Plumki… » explique Nally d'une voix blanche.

Et l'air infiniment sérieux…

Il faudra qu'elle m'explique pourquoi ce monstre veut poursuivre Miho, même hors de son cauchemar…

« Très bien. Quel est ton plan ? » m'enquiers-je encore, tandis que Remus part rejoindre les membres de son groupe, emmenant avec lui la maquette pour expliquer la stratégie décidée avec Ronald.

« Nous prenons nos armes et nous courrons le plus vite possible, en espérant arriver ici avant lui. » répond Nally, en pointant du doigt un lieu sur la carte.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous emmener directement là-bas ? » m'enquiers-je, en haussant un sourcil.

« Parce qu'il m'est impossible de le faire. Je peux à peine contrôler la Magie dans la clairière, Sev. Il y a des forces à l'œuvre dans la forêt que je ne contrôle plus… » explique Nally, en s'équipant déjà de ses armes.

Merlin ! Mais de quoi s'agit-il bon sang ! Quelles sont ces forces ? D'où viennent-elles ? Ce n'est tout de même pas Miho la responsable ! C'est impensable ! Comment une aussi minuscule petite fille pourrait-elle contrôler autant de puissance ?

« Le cauchemar de Miho est donc si puissant que cela ? » m'étonne-je avec inquiétude, tout en glissant un couteau de chasse dans chacune de mes bottes…

« J'espère qu'il ne s'agit que de cela. » répond laconiquement Nally, avant de se tourner vers Harry, Ron et Bill, pour s'assurer qu'ils sont prêts.

Comme ils le sont, Ron ayant déjà replié la carte et la glissant dans sa ceinture pour que nous puissions de temps à autre vérifier notre position ou la position de notre ennemi, nous courrons vers le sentier que nous devons emprunter pour aller au devant du monstre…

Il sera bien temps plus tard, d'interroger Nally sur ce qu'elle vient de dire…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Mon pif chatouille un max… Bordel ! Je savais que quelque chose tournait pas rond depuis ce matin, mais je pensais juste que quelqu'un allait se casser un ou deux os pendant l'entraînement. Pas qu'on allait être attaqué par un monstre…

Mais comment prévoir un truc pareil quand on est dans un tel paradis ?

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, juste avant de m'engouffrer sous le couvert des arbres, à la suite de Harry.

Je note qu'Oliver Moon, encadré de Neville et Georges, fera face au sentier par lequel le monstre devrait débouler s'il nous échappe…

Cela me rassure quelque peu, car ils sont les trois meilleurs archers qui restent au campement…

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui nous attend, mais Tante Nally est si pâle et a l'air si inquiète depuis tout à l'heure, qu'il ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit que nous allons avoir affaire à très forte partie…

Le Parrain de Harry nous décrit rapidement le monstre que Miho a vu dans son cauchemar et un long frisson remonte le long de mon échine, tandis que Tante Nally, qui se trouve juste à côté de moi, crispe ses mâchoires…

Et ça, ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer…

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet animal ! D'où Miho peut-elle avoir sorti ce monstre ? Pourquoi s'est-il matérialisé ainsi ? Quelle est cette force qui contrôle la forêt ?

Si encore Miho était d'une nature anxieuse ou peureuse, si elle avait vécu des horreurs dans son enfance, je comprendrais… Mais, même si son passé n'est pas excessivement joyeux, elle n'a jamais subi de mauvais traitements et est plutôt optimiste, gaie et confiante !

Et merde ! Je suis sûr qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir sans casse…

Je trébuche sur une racine, manquant me flanquer la figure par terre par manque d'attention. Je décide donc de laisser de côté toutes mes questions et craintes, pour me concentrer uniquement sur ma course…

Et nous courrons, sur deux kilomètres, avant de nous arrêter au point décidé par Tante Nally. Devant nous, le sentier s'élargit et l'espace est un peu moins boisé. S'il passe par ici, le monstre sera à découvert sur une quinzaine de mètres…

C'est un bon endroit, pour tendre une embuscade. A nous de ne pas le rater dès qu'il arrive.

Je sors la carte.

« Il vient droit vers nous. Il est à moins de trois kilomètres. » murmure-je, en repliant vivement la carte.

« Bien. Nous sommes contre le vent. Avec un peu de chance, il ne nous sentira pas et ne déviera pas de son chemin. Préparons-nous à l'accueillir. » chuchote en retour Tante Nally, en regardant déjà autour d'elle, pour choisir un bon emplacement.

Nous nous mettons en place pour attendre le monstre de Miho, grimpant dans les arbres de part et d'autre du sentier et nous bandons nos arcs…

L'attente n'est pas longue… Nous entendons un pas lourd et précipité, un souffle court parfois entrecoupé de grognements, le craquement ou les frôlements de branches d'arbres malmenées ou de fougères déchirées …

Et soudain le monstre arrive…

Oh ! Merlin ! Il est vraiment monstrueux ce loup !

Aussi haut et massif qu'un veau de six mois ! Le poil noir et dru ! Et il a effectivement une crinière de fauve… et la bave aux lèvres…

Les flèches fusent. Il les prend toutes mais quatre rebondissent et les deux dernières sont à peine fichées sur son flanc. Oh ! Putain de Merlin ! Sa peau doit est plus épaisse que celle d'un crocodile !

C'est à peine si nous l'avons égratigné !

Mais cela suffit pour foutre le monstre en rage et il se cabre, ouvrant sa gueule hérissée de trois rangées de crocs énormes luisants de salive…

Oh ! Foutre de Godric ! C'est un tueur ! A n'en pas douter, c'est un tueur !

Et je profite qu'il se soit arrêté pour bander de nouveau mon arc, visant la gueule ouverte… Mais au moment où je tire, le monstre effectue un bond phénoménal et je le rate !

Putain de bordel ! Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir raté encore une fois ! Et cette saloperie en profite pour se jeter sur l'arbre dans lequel Tante Nally a trouvé refuge, avec tant de force qu'elle serait sans doute tombée de sa branche si elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de sauter par-dessus le monstre…

Merde ! La voilà à terre !

Et illico, mon prof de Potion saute de son arbre lui aussi pour venir se placer à ses côtés, épée en main…

Et le monstre effectue une volte face tout aussi élégante que rapide et se ramasse sur lui-même dans le but visible de leur sauter dessus !

Il va les dévorer d'un seul coup de ses monstrueux crocs putain !

Ou les déchirer net de ses longues griffes !

Alors je sors mes couteaux, pour les lui lancer à la gorge, notant du coin de l'œil que Bill s'apprête à en faire autant, quand Harry qui est juste au-dessus du monstre se laisse tomber sur lui en poussant un grand cri de guerre, couteaux en main.

Il se réceptionne sur le dos de la bête et lui plante ses couteaux dans la gorge, mais, bien que les lames s'enfoncent largement dans la crinière, elles semblent à peine égratigner la peau encore une fois. Le monstre se cabre furieusement, donnant au passage un coup de pattes qui envoie valdinguer l'épée de mon prof de potion en lui arrachant presque le bras avec et met Tante Nally au tapis d'un coup de queue en pleine face…

Puis il désarçonne Harry…

Et en un bond, il se retourne et le plaque au sol avec ses longues griffes aiguisées comme des rasoirs, rapprochant dangereusement ses énormes crocs de la chair tendre de sa gorge…

Je hurle et je saute au sol, épée en main et je me précipite vers le monstre qui redresse sa tête vers moi, pousse un hurlement de rage qui me glace le sang et, avisant sans doute que nous sommes trois à venir vers lui lame en avant, il s'échappe d'un bond sur le sentier, sautant par-dessus la tête de Bill qui a tout juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas se faire décapiter au passage par les longues griffes de l'animal…

« Harry ! » m'écrie-je en me laissant tomber sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur…

Putain ! Non ! Harry, mon Harry est blessé !

Une large tâche rouge s'étale à hauteur de son ventre… Les longues griffes du monstre ont largement déchiré son treillis, son Tee-Shirt et laissé une emprunte profonde dans sa chair…

« Ron… Tu peux l'arrêter… Toi seul… Je crois… Son cou… la peau sous son menton… est plus fine… Rattrape-le… Tu peux… Sauver Miho… » dit-il, entre deux grimaces de douleur, tandis que sa Marraine, pâle et défaite, écarte les pans de ce qui reste de ses vêtements en tirant d'un coup sec pour les déchirer complètement…

Oh ! Merlin ! C'est horrible ! Et je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues… Et je serre la main de Harry dans la mienne, secouant négativement la tête…

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Harry n'est pas blessé ! C'est un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller et Harry sera paisiblement endormi dans mes bras !

« Ron… Vas-y… Vas-y mon cœur… » souffle Harry, ses yeux se révulsant de douleur, tandis qu'à mes côtés Bill et Tante Nally sortent rapidement des fioles de Potions de leur pochette…

« Je dois te ramener au camp, bébé.. » murmure-je, éperdu et hébété de détresse…

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Harry, mon bébé ne peut pas être aussi gravement blessé !

Ce n'est pas possible que son ventre soit ouvert, à en voir ses entrailles…

Je sens soudainement une main peser sur mon épaule. C'est mon prof de Potion, le Parrain de Harry…

« Ron. On ne peut pas bouger Harry tout de suite. » souffle-t-il, d'une voix rauque d'inquiétude.

Et je me rends compte que je m'apprêtais à soulever Harry dans mes bras pour le ramener avec moi au camp…

« Ron… Sauve Miho… Pour moi… Tue ce monstre… Pour moi… Rattrape-le, tu peux le faire… » souffle encore Harry, ses yeux me suppliant au travers de ses larmes de souffrance…

Et je sens une bouffée de rage monter en moi…

Ce monstre a blessé mon bébé ! Ce monstre a fait du mal à mon Harry !

Je vais le tuer ! Je jure que je vais le tuer !

Et ma Magie entre en action…

Je sens une force, une énergie époustouflante gronder en moi et Harry hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement, juste avant de perdre connaissance, le corps secoués de tremblements convulsifs…

Puis tout s'arrête et le corps de Harry devient mou comme une poupée de chiffon, respirant à peine…

Et la douleur qui explose dans mon cœur, me fait pousser un long grognement de rage et je m'élance sur le sentier, courant à perdre haleine. Je sens mes muscles se dérouler avec puissance…

Le monstre est rapide, mais je le suis plus que lui et je sens que je gagne du terrain à chaque foulée !

J'espère le rattraper avant qu'il n'arrive au campement et l'idée des victimes qu'il pourrait faire là-bas me galvanise et j'accélère encore…

**OoOoOoO**

**Blaise**

Miho tremble dans mes bras et rien de ce que je peux dire ne la calme…

Tous les petits sont rassemblés ici et plusieurs de mes camarades sont présents également, arme au poing et prêts à en découdre si nécessaire…

Je peux lire sur les visages des gamins toute la peur qu'ils ressentent dans cette attente anxieuse et, sur ceux de mes camarades, toute leur détermination de vaincre le danger qui nous guette…

Mais une sourde angoisse m'étreint la gorge…

« Non ! Tante Nally ! Parrain ! Il va les dévorer ! Blaise ! Non ! Non ! Harry ! Il a blessé Harry ! Il arrive ! Il arrive ! Au secours ! Il arrive ! » s'écrie soudainement Miho en se recroquevillant contre moi…

Oh ! Merlin ! Merlin !

Miho est réveillée mais elle continue de voir tout ce qui se passe dans la forêt ! J'en suis certain ! Tout ce qu'elle vient de dire est la réalité !

Serait-elle une Voyante ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses…

Et tous mes poils se hérissent sur ma peau….

Putain ! Le monstre est passé ! Ils n'ont pas réussi à l'arrêter ! Et Harry est blessé !

Le monstre arrive droit vers le camp !

« Oui ! Viens ! Viens, me sauver ! S'il te plait Ron, viens me sauver ! » s'écrie de nouveau Miho, en s'accrochant à mon cou avec force et sanglotant de plus belle…

Ses larmes brûlantes trempent mon tee-shirt. Je resserre ma prise autour d'elle, tâchant de la réconforter en la berçant et en murmurant à son oreille des paroles rassurantes…

Le silence autour de nous est palpable. Tous les souffles sont suspendus et les oreilles aux aguets. Et soudainement un long hurlement retentit non loin de nous…

Et je me mets à trembler aussi fort que Miho…

Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne la lâcherai pas et si le monstre la veut, il devra d'abord me dévorer !

Il ne touchera pas à ma poussinette, ma petite sœur de cœur !

Je le jure sur ma vie !

**OoOoOoO**

**Remus**

La bête arrive…

Je sens déjà son odeur. Une odeur forte, écumante de rage et de férocité…

De sang également...

Et j'exhorte ma troupe à se tenir prête…

Les arcs sont bandés, les épées tirées, les javelots brandis…

A mes côtés, Hermione se campe fermement sur ses pieds, prête à courir au devant de notre ennemi, lame en avant. Fred serre ses poings sur ses Bombes Larmoyantes. Luna affirme sa prise sur son javelot…

Nous sommes prêts à accueillir le monstre qui a réussi à passer la ligne de défense de Nally, Severus, Bill, Harry et Ron…

Merlin, faites qu'ils soient saufs… Faites que ce monstre les ai seulement contournés… Que ce n'est pas l'odeur de leur sang que l'animal véhicule...

Un hurlement glacial retentit. Les visages pâlissent, mais tout le monde reste sur ses positions…

Des branches craquent, des fougères remuent et soudain le monstre surgit devant nous…

C'est un loup énorme qui fait au moins un mètre trente au garrot ! Et il a l'air d'une puissance effroyable !

Les flèches fusent dans sa direction, mais rebondissent sur son poil épais et l'animal, en un bond souple effectue un écart. Cependant, le javelot de Luna l'atteint tout de même à la cuisse.

Mais malheureusement pas suffisamment profondément pour l'arrêter.

Le monstre se cabre et s'ébroue, gueule ouverte sur un grognement rageur et réussi à se débarrasser du javelot, tandis qu'une Bombe Larmoyante explose à ses côtés et qu'Hermione et Neville se lancent à l'assaut, épée en main…

L'animal hurle puis gronde, babines retroussées sur ses crocs impressionnants, se ramassant sur lui-même, nous dardant de ses yeux rougis, prêt à sauter sur le premier qui s'approche assez prêt de lui…

Nymph, Gabe, Benjamin, Marian, Elinor, Cameron, Vincent, Greg et Magnus rejoignent Neville et Hermione et ils encerclent le monstre, épée ou javelot en main, tandis que les jumeaux, Viktor et moi-même enfourchons nos balais pour l'attaquer depuis les airs…

Mais le monstre a compris nos intentions et, en trois bonds prodigieux, il bondit par-dessus les têtes de la première ligne de défense, évitant les coups d'épée et les javelots avec une agilité démoniaque…

Il contourne vivement tous mes combattants et saute sur le toit d'une yourte, au moment même où un ours énorme déboule dans la clairière depuis le sentier d'où le monstre est lui aussi arrivé…

C'est un ours gigantesque qui file à une vitesse incroyable malgré son poids…

« Bas les armes ! Laissez l'ours passer ! Laissez l'ours passer ! » s'écrie aussitôt Hermione, lorsqu'elle avise que nos archers sont prêts à attaquer l'ours…

« Evacuez les yourtes ! Evacuez les yourtes ! Mettez les élèves à l'abri derrière la ligne de défense ! » m'écrie-je en direction de Filius, Alastor et Minerva, qui s'empressent d'obéir à mes ordres, avec l'aide de Hugh, Miranda, Daphnée, Eddy et Claryce

Hermione, Neville et moi courrons à la suite de l'ours, tandis que le loup, bondissant de toit en toit atteint la yourte où se trouve Miho.

Il se redresse sur ses pattes arrières, pousse un hurlement furieux et bondit de nouveau en avant, arrachant deux panneaux de peaux et de tissus épais d'un seul coup de griffes…

A l'intérieur de la yourte, les plus jeunes crient de frayeur, tandis que les plus âgés se dressent devant eux armes en avant…

Blaise, qui est d'une pâleur mortelle, se défait de Miho en la fourrant dans les bras de Millicent et il se saisit d'une épée avant de faire rempart de son corps devant elles… Greg et Vincent, surgissent à ses côtés, javelots fermement tenus en main et l'air aussi déterminé que leur camarade à faire rempart de leur corps entre le monstre et Miho…

« Tu ne la toucheras pas sale monstre ! » s'exclame Blaise en se mettant en position de combat…

Derrière Blaise, Greg et Vincent, Minerva ouvre la porte et exhorte les enfants à sortir pour se mettre à l'abri. Et le groupe recule à pas lents, le regard fixé sur le monstre, les plus âgés prêts à défendre chèrement leur vie et celle des petits…

Blaise ne bouge pas d'un cil et reste fermement campé sur ses jambes, tout comme Greg et Vincent…

A mes côtés, Hermione, Neville, Luna, les jumeaux, Nymph, Viktor et quelques élèves se précipitent vers lui, prêts à en découdre avec ce monstre tout droit sorti de l'enfer…

Et le loup gronde, ramassé sur lui-même, les poils hérissés et les crocs dégoulinant de bave…

Mais, au moment même où il va visiblement bondir sur Blaise, l'ours qui l'a rattrapé, grogne dans son dos avant de sauter vers lui…

Le loup se retourne et, d'un bond rapide et souple, l'évite de justesse, tournant ensuite à pas lents, se cabrant de temps à autres, montrant ses crocs monstrueux, tandis que l'ours se redresse sur ses pattes arrières, ses puissants muscles roulants sous son poil gonflé et grondant, gueule largement ouverte…

Il est plus impressionnant encore dans cette position…

Je pense qu'il doit faire un peu plus de deux mètres de haut et au moins sept cents kilos…

Sept cents kilos de hargne et de fureur qui ne quittent pas le loup des yeux…

Les deux bêtes se défient, faisant démonstration de leur puissance en quelques coups de pattes qui détruisent les yourtes voisines jusqu'au moment où l'ours se précipite vers le loup.

Et un combat acharné s'engage…

Un combat féroce, enragé, impitoyable…

Un combat à mort à n'en pas douter…

Les coups de griffes se succèdent et dans les grondements furieux qui produisent un vacarme énorme, les corps s'entrechoquent avec une violence inouïe.

Le loup tente de mordre l'ours qui évite chacun de ses coups de dents avec agilité. Mais d'un coup de griffes, le loup blesse l'ours à la cuisse et le sang rougit sa fourrure soyeuse…

Et l'ours se rebiffe avec une fureur redoublée et sa mâchoire se referme comme un étau sur l'une des pattes avant du loup, puis il se redresse, soulevant son adversaire dans les airs, avant de secouer la tête avec force et de l'envoyer valdinguer contre un arbre qui craque sous le choc…

Le loup glapit de douleur mais se redresse vite fait et se rue de nouveau sur l'ours, qui le réceptionne d'un formidable coup de pattes, lui déchirant la peau du ventre, avant de le plaquer au sol de tout son poids…

Le loup hurle de souffrance et urine à grands jets sa peur…

L'ours gronde et son grondement roule longuement dans sa gorge, faisant frémir l'air et se redresser mes cheveux sur ma tête…

Et soudainement, d'un coup de pattes aussi vif que puissant, l'ours arrache la gorge du loup… Le sang gicle très fort, pulsé hors du corps du loup, par ses battements de cœur et l'ours se dresse de nouveau sur ses pattes arrière, pour pousser un cri de victoire enragé…

Il crie vengeance et victoire avec douleur…

La lutte est finie…

L'ours a vaincu le loup qui agonise, le corps agité des derniers soubresauts de sa vie…

Et je reste statufié par la démonstration de puissance et de rage à laquelle je viens d'assister, tandis qu'Hermione, pâle et tremblante, lâche son épée et s'effondre en larmes…

« Ron ! Oh ! Ron ! » s'exclame-t-elle soudain, en se précipitant vers l'ours…

Ron ?

Cet ours, ce gigantesque grizzly, c'est Ron ?

Oh ! Merlin ! J'ignorais totalement que Ron est un Animagus !

Mais c'est bien Ron, qui reprend sa forme humaine sous mes yeux et les exclamations étonnées de ses camarades qui s'approchent à pas lents en tenant les plus petits tout contre eux, dans un geste protecteur

Et Ron, qui s'était laissé tomber à quatre pattes avant de mettre fin à sa métamorphose, se lève en grimaçant, une main plaquée sur sa cuisse blessée, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras d'Hermione en sanglotant…

« Ron ! Tu es blessé ! Il faut te soigner ! » s'exclame Hermione, tandis que Miho arrive précipitamment vers eux, en larmes elle aussi…

« Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Ron ! » s'écrie la petite, avant de sauter dans les bras de Ron qui la réceptionne dans un réflexe…

Et ils pleurent tous les deux à chaudes larmes, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, l'air totalement désespérés…

Et dans les yeux d'Hermione, je vois la même terreur qui étreint soudainement mon cœur…

Harry… Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry…

« Ron ! » gémit Hermione, les larmes roulant sur ses joues…

« Il est blessé, Harry est terriblement blessé, Hermione ! Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie ! Il ne respirait presque plus quand je suis parti… Il… Il doit être mort maintenant… Je… Je ne le sens plus…» s'exclame Ron, en resserrant ses bras autour de Miho.

Et un tel désespoir se lit dans son regard, que mon cœur rate un battement….

Ce n'est pas possible… Harry ne peut pas être mort…

C'est impossible…

Impossible...

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	46. Un Inoubliable Séjour 4

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Bêta: Mistycal

...

OoOoOoO

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Soit X L'inconnue, qui a posté le 400ème commentaire !**

**Et je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos encouragements !**

**Bisous !**

OoOoOoO

**Un Inoubliable Séjour 4/4**

**Acte 9 : Douleur**

**Ron**

Je me sens vide, privé d'une partie de moi-même et ma poitrine est si serrée que je peux à peine respirer…

D'habitude j'arrive à sentir Harry, même s'il est loin de moi… Mais pas là… Pas là…

Et j'ai mal… Plus mal que si le loup m'avait arraché un membre…

Car il m'a peut-être arraché le cœur… Une partie de mon âme… Mon âme sœur…

Il faut que je sache avec certitude ! Il faut que je voie Harry ! Il faut que je sache s'il vit encore ou s'il s'est éteint, loin de moi, là-bas dans cette foutue forêt…

J'en ai si peur, Merlin ! Si peur !

J'essaye de me lever, mais une vive douleur dans la cuisse m'en empêche et je grimace…

Ma bouche est sèche et un goût métallique écœurant me soulève l'estomac qui danse la gigue avec enthousiasme tout le long de mon œsophage…

C'est le sang du loup monstrueux que j'ai tué. Dans ma rage, je l'ai mordu et son sang souille ma bouche. Alors je décale Miho sur ma hanche, tourne la tête du côté opposé et je vomis, longuement, pour ne plus sentir ce sale goût qui me dégoûte et me met la rage au ventre et au cœur…

La tête me tourne affreusement et des lucioles dansent devant mes yeux …

Il y a quelque chose de chaud et épais qui coule le long de ma cuisse…

Du sang… C'est vrai, je suis blessé et je saigne abondamment…

Mais je m'en fous !

Je dois savoir ! Je dois rejoindre Harry ! J'ai trop mal sans lui !

Et cette fois, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur, je me remets debout sur mes jambes…

« Ron ! Reste tranquille, il faut te soigner ! » s'exclame Hermione, la voix nouée et tremblante, en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

A ses côtés, Neville, que je n'ai jamais vu aussi livide, s'empresse de sortir sa pochette surprise emplie de Potions de soins et d'Onguents divers et variés.

« Je dois savoir, Hermione. Je dois le rejoindre… » réponds-je, en détachant doucement Miho de mon cou pour la remettre à Blaise qui est venu nous rejoindre.

« Il vit encore ! Parrain et ton frère Bill l'ont conduit à Richard ! Parrain aussi est très blessé, comme toi ! Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie, Ron ! » me chuchote à l'oreille Miho, d'une toute petite voix étranglée, en s'accrochant à mon treillis

Harry vivant… Comme je voudrais la croire !

Il faut que je trouve Tante Nally et qu'elle m'envoie vers lui !

Je dois le rejoindre ! Je dois savoir ! Je dois le voir pour y croire !

« Je dois rejoindre Harry ! » murmure-je, en me détachant complètement de Miho qui glisse doucement au sol, amorçant un pas vers le sentier qui s'enfonce sous le couvert des arbres, par lequel nous sommes passés tout à l'heure…

Mon esprit est uniquement tourné vers Harry et le reste n'est qu'un brouillard épais dans lequel je me perds tout entier. Je parviens, je ne sais comment, à effectuer quelques pas incertains, quand Tante Nally apparaît devant moi et mes jambes se dérobent.

Je tombe à genoux et Tante Nally me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre elle.

Elle se penche à mon oreille, une main accrochée à ma nuque. Elle parle. Et je dois faire un effort surhumain pour entendre ce qu'elle dit.

« Harry est encore en vie, Ron. Il ne tient que par un fil, mais il tient. Je l'ai renvoyé à Poudlard avec Bill et Severus. Et tu vas le rejoindre dans un instant avec Neville et Hermione qui vont te raccompagner et t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Assois-toi Ronald et laisse-toi aller. Neville et Hermione vont s'occuper de toi. » murmure-t-elle, avec la voix la plus triste que je lui ai jamais entendue.

Je frissonne. Un long frisson qui remonte lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale et me glace tout entier. Mais mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine avec espoir.

Harry est en vie…

Je ne le sens pas… Je ne l'ai pas senti partir vers Poudlard… Peut-être étais-je encore sous ma forme Animagus à ce moment là ?

Oui, c'est probable. Mes sensations sont si différentes quand je suis un Grizzly…

Harry est en vie… C'est tout ce qui compte… C'est la seule chose qui ait de l'importance…

Alors j'obéis à la voix de Tante Nally qui m'encourage doucement mais fermement. Je m'assois en prenant soin, comme on me l'ordonne, de ne pas plier ma jambe blessée et je me laisse aller. Hermione et Neville m'entourent et me prennent par la main et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, je suis dans la Salle d'Entraînement de Poudlard.

Tout tourne autour de moi et je me sens terriblement affaibli.

Je ne sens toujours pas Harry… Et mon cœur rate de nouveau un battement avant de se serrer si fort que la douleur en est intolérable…

« Il tient par un fil » a dit Tante Nally. Le fil s'est-il rompu ou est-il trop ténu pour que je sente sa vie vibrer et sa Magie chanter dans l'air ?

Harry était encore en vie quand sa Marraine l'a renvoyé, est-il mort maintenant ?

Est-il parti au Paradis avec mon cœur ? Avec ma vie ?

Je laisse Hermione et Neville s'occuper de moi, la tête et le cœur vides.

Ils m'allongent sur une civière je crois…

J'ai froid à l'intérieur de moi…

Ma bouche est complètement asséchée et amère…

Mon front est moite et mon corps tremblant trempé de sueur…

Ça tourne et tout s'assombrit et les lucioles dansent une sarabande endiablée derrière mes paupières closes.

J'ai mal… Terriblement mal à la jambe, terriblement mal dans ma poitrine trop serrée par la peur et un chagrin puissant et fou de douleur… Une douleur qui explose aussi dans ma tête, en éclairs aveuglants…

Mais je m'en fous… Je m'en fous si je meurs de douleur…

Je ne veux pas vivre sans Harry…

Et j'accueille la nuit qui m'envahit avec bonheur…

Je vais rejoindre mon Harry…

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

Je n'ai jamais vu une telle inquiétude ravager le visage de Nally quand elle se tourne vers moi après avoir renvoyé Ron, Hermione et Neville vers la Salle d'Entraînement de Poudlard.

« Nous rentrons. Tout le monde récupère ses effets personnels et rendez-vous sur l'aire d'Entraînement dans dix minutes ! Tarendra, Severus compte sur vous pour veiller à ne rien oublier dans le laboratoire. Remus, il te demande de prendre sa serviette dans la yourte d'Etat Major. » déclare-elle, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas plus lourd…

On dirait qu'elle porte tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules…

L'heure est grave et tout le monde autour de nous l'a compris.

Les élèves obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, sans même que nous ayons quoi que ce soit à dire de plus.

« J'ignorais que Ron est un Animagus. » me souffle Nymph, tandis que nous courrons vers notre yourte pour enfiler nos vêtements

« Personne ne le savait à part nous, Tante Nally, Harry, Hermione, Nev, Ginny et Luna. Même le professeur Dumbledore ne le sait pas. C'était notre secret. » nous apprend Fred ou Georges, en se maintenant à notre hauteur.

Ils sont pâles tous les deux, inquiets et fébriles.

« Y en a-t-il un ou plusieurs autres, parmi vous ? » m'enquiers-je, car malgré mon immense inquiétude, je suis curieux de savoir si Harry a hérité du potentiel de James en ce domaine.

Les jumeaux effectuent un mouvement de tête, mais il m'est impossible de savoir si c'est pour acquiescer, réfuter ou signifier qu'ils ne lèveront pas d'autres secrets.

Et je décide de respecter leur silence…

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, alors que nous revenons vers l'aire d'Entraînement, je constate que tous les élèves sont là, assis et se tenant déjà la main. Et je ne vois que de la peine sur leurs visages.

« Je ne peux expliquer précisément ce qui est arrivé cet après-midi. Jamais quelque chose de cette sorte ne s'était produit jusqu'à présent, avec aucun des groupes qui sont venus ici avec moi. Je tâcherai d'obtenir et vous donner des explications, dès que j'aurai une réponse sûre à toutes les questions que nous nous posons à ce propos. Je pense néanmoins que cela ne se reproduira pas. Aussi, j'espère que cela ne dissuadera aucun d'entre vous de renouveler l'expérience du Temps Ralenti et de poursuivre les entraînements que nous avons entrepris. Croyez, cependant, que je comprendrais, que tout le monde comprendrait que vous renonciez. Vous serez informés, d'ici quelques jours, des prochaines dates de vos entraînements.  
Ceci dit, je voudrais également, me faire le porte-parole du professeur Snape, qui avait prévu de vous remercier et vous féliciter au nom de toute l'équipe qui vous a entraînée. Vous avez accompli un excellent travail et cet après-midi, vous avez toutes et tous fait preuve d'un remarquable courage. Nous avions prévu de vous offrir une belle fête à la veille du départ et nous regrettons sincèrement que ce retour à Poudlard, soit au contraire entaché de tristesse. Merci à vous toutes et tous. » déclare Nally, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« C'est nous qui vous remercions tous, Madame. Grâce à vous, au Chef et tous nos Entraîneurs, nous avons vécu une expérience inoubliable. Nous sommes tous terriblement peinés et inquiets pour Harry et nous espérons qu'il se remettra très vite, tout comme Ron et le professeur Snape. Et si nous pouvons faire quelque chose, pour aider de quelque manière que ce soit, dites-le. Nous serons tous plus que ravis de vous apporter notre aide. » déclare à son tour Hugh Pygott, approuvé par l'ensemble de ses camarades.

Nally sourit aussi chaleureusement que possible au jeune Préfet en Chef, avant de lui répondre, d'une voix émue :

« Merci. Nous n'y manquerons pas, Hugh et cela dès maintenant. Blaise, il faudra conduire Miho à l'infirmerie. Elle est choquée et il lui est nécessaire de prendre une Potion Calmante et de dormir pour récupérer de ce choc. Benjamin, Marian et Gil, j'aurais également besoin d'un service dont je vous ferais part quand nous serons de retour. Et je compte sur tous les Préfets et Préfètes pour veiller à ce que tout le monde rentre très vite dans les différentes Maisons. Je sais que vous vous faites du souci pour Harry, Ronald et le professeur Snape, mais soyez assurés que nous vous ferons parvenir de leurs nouvelles aussitôt que possible. Et il faut absolument que rien ne transparaisse tout à l'heure. Que personne ne s'aperçoive que vous êtes inquiets. Je sais que vous pouvez donner le change et faire en sorte que tout paraisse normal aux yeux de vos camarades de Maison qui ne sont pas ici avec nous. Voilà, c'est le moment de partir maintenant. Fermez les yeux s'il vous plait. »

Nous obéissons et, le temps d'un bref vertige, nous revenons à Poudlard.

Je sors aussitôt de la Salle d'Entraînement, pour aller aux nouvelles, suivi de Fred, Georges, Nally, Blaise qui porte Miho dans ses bras, Théodore et les élèves que Nally a invités à la suivre…

Et, à mesure que mes pas me portent vers ma destination, mon cœur s'étreint davantage encore.

Jamais nous n'avons eu un retour aussi triste…

Et je prie Merlin avec ferveur, pour que Harry survive à ses blessures…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

05H35

Je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit depuis une heure. Je me suis réveillé parce que j'avais soif et depuis, impossible de me rendormir.

Et, j'ignore pourquoi, mais une angoisse épouvantable m'étreint de plus en plus la gorge…

Je n'ai pourtant aucune raison d'être inquiet. Je reviens d'un séjour dans le Temps Ralenti qui m'a été très bénéfique, Annabelle m'a offert son amitié et nous avons discuté pendant quelques minutes avant que Richard nous impose le couvre-feu…

Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Cette fois, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Alors je me lève doucement, en tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et Annabelle qui dorment à poings fermés et je me rends dans la salle de bain.

Voilà, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je peux retourner dans mon lit.

J'ouvre la porte doucement, arrêtant mon geste juste avant qu'elle ne grince et je me faufile dans l'ouverture aussi silencieusement qu'un chat.

Mais soudainement, la porte de l'annexe s'ouvre et je vois Bill qui se précipite vers le lit de Théo, portant un corps ensanglanté dans ses bras…

Oh ! Putain ! C'est Harry !

Oh ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Pa aussi, entre dans l'infirmerie, précédé de Richard, qui se rue vers mon frère, avec Madame Pomfresh et mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur tandis qu'elle écarte le linge rougit de sang posé sur son ventre…

Oh ! Merlin ! Il est éventré ! Harry est éventré !

« Draco, viens dans ton lit » me souffle Pa d'une voix lente, basse et lointaine…

J'ai l'impression que le monde tourne au ralenti et je ne peux détacher mon regard du spectacle horrible de mon frère éventré…

« Draco. » m'appelle Pa, en se plaçant entre moi et Harry

Je le regarde, complètement hébété et ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passe…

Comment Harry a-t-il pu être blessé ainsi ?

Et soudainement, je m'aperçois que Harry n'est pas le seul à être blessé… Pa se tient le bras droit. Il lui manque une manche et il est couvert d'un linge tâché de sang, depuis l'épaule jusqu'au poignet …

Et voilà maintenant que c'est le tour de Ron d'entrer dans l'annexe, allongé sur une civière que Neville fait Léviter…

Son pantalon est largement déchiré et toute sa cuisse lacérée comme par de puissantes griffes…

« Que… ch'est…paché ? » m'enquiers-je dans un souffle tenu, en vacillant sur mes jambes, fixant de nouveau mon regard sur le ventre ouvert de Harry au-dessus duquel sont penchés Richard et Madame Pomfresh

Et je vois à leur air que c'est vraiment très grave et mon cœur s'étreint sur une peur inouïe.

Je recule d'un pas incertain, la tête agitée d'un tourbillon brumeux et me laisse tomber sur le bout du lit de Ginny. Il était temps, car un vertige m'obscurcit la vue et je serais sans doute tombé si je n'étais assis…

Je respire profondément, tâchant de conserver ma conscience et de retrouver la clarté de mes pensées…

Les larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues… Harry, Harry, mon frère… Mon frère est blessé… Gravement blessé… Son ventre est ouvert… Et tout ce sang ! Merlin ! Tout ce sang !

Harry ! Harry ! Ne m'enlevez pas mon frère Merlin ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! S'il plait ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Ne me l'enlevez pas !

Pas lui qui m'a sauvé d'un destin cruel et de la folie ! Pas lui qui m'a redonné l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle lors de notre tout premier séjour au Paradis !

Ne me l'enlevez pas, Merlin !

« Richard va tout faire pour le sauver Draco… » me chuchote Pa qui me serre contre sa poitrine de son bras valide.

Et les larmes coulent, coulent brûlantes et désespérées sur mes joues…

Les pieds de Ginny remuent contre moi et elle se retourne dans son sommeil, ouvrant légèrement les yeux. Elle les ouvre tout à fait en me voyant là, pleurant au bout de son lit, me fixant d'un regard incrédule puis note la présence de Pa et ses yeux s'écarquillent soudainement d'effroi quand elle prend conscience du remue-ménage qu'il y a tout près.

Elle tourne vivement la tête en direction des autres lits…

« Harry ! Oh ! Merlin ! Harry ! Ron ! Oh ! Ron ! Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Que leur est-il arrivé ? » s'écrie-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, perdant l'équilibre tandis qu'elle essaye de courir maladroitement vers Ron

Et Bill la réceptionne, entourant ses épaules de ses mains rougies par le sang de Harry. Il la garde contre lui et l'empêche d'avancer davantage, restant au pied du lit de Ron.

Et je la rejoins, soutenu par Pa qui a passé son bras valide autour de mes épaules. Je viens me placer au bout du lit de Ron, espérant recevoir rapidement des informations sur ce qui s'est produit par Hermione ou Neville, puisque Pa n'a pas l'air décidé à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit maintenant..

Mais ils sont tous les deux affairés à enlever les restes du pantalon de Ron et nettoyer tout le sang qui souille sa jambe.

Et nous voyons bientôt des blessures béantes zébrer sa cuisse. Des blessures larges et profondes, comme si des griffes énormes et acérées avaient labouré ses puissants muscles avec un plaisir cruel. Et un frisson glacé remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale…

Je n'ose imaginer l'étendue des blessures de Harry si la chose qui a blessé Ron, est la même que celle qui lui a lacéré le ventre…

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi sont-ils blessés ? » demande encore une fois Ginny, d'un ton suppliant et urgent où se bousculent des sanglots difficilement retenus.

Elle a l'air complètement affolée et je note qu'Annabelle, qui s'est également réveillée, nous regarde les yeux écarquillés d'effroi …

Mais je ne peux aller vers elle et la rassurer, quand je tremble moi-même de la tête au pied de terreur et de chagrin.

« Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé pour le moment ! Il faut soigner les blessés ! Miss Granger, soignez votre ami et le professeur Snape ! Les autres, taisez-vous ! Laissez nous nous concentrer sur notre tâche ! » s'exclame Madame Pomfresh, avant de placer des paravents pour nous couper de Harry…

Au moment même où Tante Nally et Remus arrivent, suivis des jumeaux, Blaise qui porte Miho contre son cœur, Théo, Ben, Marian et Gil qui ont l'air très inquiets…

Hermione, qui s'affère déjà à soigner Ron, relève à peine la tête.

« Ben, soigne le professeur Snape ! » ordonne-t-elle tout en appliquant maintenant une Potion Désinfectante sur les longues et larges plaies qui déchirent la cuisse de Ron.

Et Ron, qui avait perdu connaissance, se réveille en gémissant sous la brûlure de la Potion Désinfectante, puis se redresse brusquement sur son séant en tournant la tête dans tous les sens

« Harry ! » appelle-t-il, la voix nouée d'angoisse

« Richard et Madame Pomfresh s'occupent de lui ! Reste tranquille Ron ! Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre pour l'instant ! » ordonne Hermione d'une voix blanche, en le repoussant fermement vers le matelas…

Et Ginny s'assoit auprès de lui et lui prend la main, les larmes débordant de ses yeux et les lèvres tremblant sur un sanglot qui n'est plus réprimé.

« Blaise, allonge Miho sur le lit de Ginny. Je vais lui donner une Potion Calmante. Berce-là jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. » demande Tante Nally d'une voix douce mais blanche d'inquiétude.

Son visage est exsangue et elle titube un peu lorsqu'elle s'approche de la table pour y prendre une Potion. Elle doit même s'y retenir un instant pour se concentrer et retrouver son équilibre et Pa la fixe avec intensité, près à bondir pour la retenir si elle tombe semble-t-il…

Blaise hésite un bref instant, l'air un peu perdu, puis il s'exécute, emmenant Miho de l'autre côté du lit de Théo et je les perds de vue, tandis que le reste du groupe se retire le long des murs, hormis les jumeaux qui se rapprochent de Bill et Ginny.

Ils ont tous l'air choqué et terriblement inquiet. Et le silence est lourd, pesant. Et je me sens près de hurler d'angoisse et de frustration de ne pas savoir…

Que s'est-il passé, Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ! Par quoi Harry, Ron et Pa ont-ils été blessés ?

Donnez-moi un indice, juste un indice s'il vous plait ! Que je sache s'il vont s'en sortir ou garder des séquelles invalidantes de leurs blessures ! Je veux savoir !

Alors je regarde Ben qui soigne l'épaule et le bras de Pa. C'est le même genre de blessures que Ron et Harry, de larges et profondes lacérations qui entament sa peau et ses muscles…

Comme des griffes…

Oui, comme si de larges griffes acérées s'étaient enfoncées dans leurs chairs ! C'est bien ce qui s'est produit c'est sûr… Mais à quelle bête appartenaient-elles ? Quel animal a-t-il pu les surprendre et les blesser ainsi ?

Puis un doute s'insinue dans mon esprit… Un seul animal n'aurait pu les blesser tous les trois… Ils sont de puissants guerriers et de grands chasseurs… Une meute, c'est une meute qui a dû les attaquer… Mais d'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi cette attaque ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Merlin ! Mais Tante Nally contrôle le Paradis alors pourquoi a-t-elle laissé cela arriver ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas empêché ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas ramené tout le monde avant qu'il y ait des blessés ?

Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête…

Pa grimace, sous l'effet de la Potion Désinfectante, puis Ben examine minutieusement les plaies, avant de lancer un petit Sort de diagnostic.

« Aucun nerf ni tendon n'est déchiré. Vous avez eu de la chance professeur. Ce monstre aurait pu vous arracher le bras. » dit-il, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et commencer à refermer chaque plaie avec soin.

« Comme vous le dites, j'ai eu de la chance, Benjamin. Il m'a juste blessé du bout de ses griffes. Ce n'est pas le cas pour Harry et Ron … » souffle Pa en réponse, son regard traversé d'une lueur de douleur et d'inquiétude, fixé sur le paravent

L'information que Ben vient de donner monte lentement vers mon cerveau…

Un monstre ? Un monstre les a attaqués ? D'où venait-il ? Comment un monstre a-t-il pu s'introduire au Paradis ?

Je brûle de leur demander des explications, mais je préfère brider mon impatience et attendre que Ron et Pa soient soignés.

Je doute de toute façon que qui que ce soit me réponde, tant que ce n'est pas fait.

Tant que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles rassurantes de Harry non plus…

Les larmes montent une nouvelle fois à mes yeux et je déglutis difficilement…

Harry… Merlin Harry… Faites que Richard sauve mon frère !

Tu dois le sauver, Richard ! Je t'en supplie sauve-le !

Ben applique maintenant un Onguent Cicatrisant et effectue un pansement impeccable sur l'épaule et autour du bras de Pa.

De son côté, Hermione effectue la même opération auprès de Ron, avant de lui tendre deux fioles de Potion.

« Régénération Sanguine. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, Ron. Et Potion contre la douleur. » répond-elle à son interrogation muette.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec cela ? » s'enquiert quant à elle Tante Nally, qui revient d'avoir pris soin de Miho.

C'est à Pa qu'elle s'adresse. Pa qui pose une serviette en cuir sur la table, sur laquelle sont posés les fioles de Potion et les pots d'Onguent de l'annexe. Il les a regroupés dans un même coin et sort maintenant une plume et de l'encre de sa vieille serviette usée par le temps.

« Il faut attendre avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry. Alors autant que j'en profite pour corriger les devoirs que je dois rendre tout à l'heure. » répond-il avec un peu de lassitude, d'une voix incertaine et nouée.

Et je note distraitement que sa main tremble, avant de se fermer fermement autour de la bouteille d'encre qu'il pose avec précaution sur la table.

« Non. Tu vas t'allonger sur ce lit tout de suite. Toi aussi tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu dois te reposer ! » déclare Tante Nally d'un ton sans appel, en désignant de l'index le lit qui a été occupé par Ramaya il y a quelques jours.

Pa ferme ses yeux et les frotte d'une main de nouveau incertaine. Il inspire profondément comme pour retrouver emprise sur lui-même.

« Je dois rendre ces devoirs aujourd'hui, Nally. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin du Ralentisseur de Temps pour parvenir à les corriger avant l'heure des classes…» soupire Pa, en retirant un gros paquet de parchemins de sa vieille serviette fatiguée.

« Je sais que tu dois rendre ces devoirs aujourd'hui. Et Ben, Gil, Marian, Fred et Georges vont se charger de les corriger. Ils te les présenteront ensuite pour que tu valides leurs corrections. Et ce n'est pas négociable. C'est ça ou je t'endors immédiatement. » décrète Tante Nally, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et, campée fermement sur ses pieds légèrement écartés, poings sur les hanches, dans une attitude qui signifie clairement qu'elle ne cèdera pas.

Et pourtant je devine toute son inquiétude et son incertitude sous son attitude déterminée et je suis convaincu au fond de moi qu'elle doit faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Tu en es bien capable… Très bien. J'expliquerai à mes élèves, qu'un contretemps m'a retardé et je leur rendrais leurs devoirs la semaine prochaine, en même temps que ceux qu'ils me donneront tout à l'heure. » soupire encore une fois Pa, en ouvrant une seconde fois sa serviette pour y remettre les parchemins.

« Non. Tu sais parfaitement que tu peux compter sur les jumeaux et tes trois élèves pour effectuer de parfaites corrections de ces devoirs. Nous aurons assez de travail comme ça encore dans les jours prochains. Tu ne peux pas continuer à ne dormir que trois heures par nuit, Severus ! Laisse Ben, Gil, Marian, Georges et Fred faire ces corrections ! » répond Tante Nally avec fermeté et sévérité.

Et sans frémir davantage qu'un roc sous les assauts furieux des vagues dans la tempête, face au regard assombrit d'agacement de Pa.

« Et que dirai-je à mes Premières, Deuxièmes et Troisièmes années, quand ils constateront que ces devoirs n'ont pas été corrigés par mes soins ? » s'enquiert doucement Pa, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Que tu as décidé d'expérimenter une nouvelle méthode pédagogique, qui consiste à faire corriger les devoirs par des Septièmes qui passent leur Aspic en Potion. Une façon pour eux d'effectuer des révisions élémentaires et une façon pour toi de vérifier leurs connaissances. Cela réduira ton temps de travail de manière assez conséquente. Et tu pourras également te faire aider pour les devoirs de Quatrième année. » répond Tante Nally, l'air toujours aussi intraitable, bien qu'elle soit d'une pâleur mortelle.

« Intéressant. Mais Fred et Georges ne sont pas en Septième année. Et nos Septièmes année ont déjà beaucoup de travail également. » affirme de son côté Pa, l'air maintenant aussi buté et inébranlable que son épouse.

Mais Tante Nally n'est vraiment pas décidée à se laisser convaincre et elle pince ses lèvres sur une expression déterminée.

« Fred et Georges ont décidé de passer leur Aspic de Potion, entre autres, en candidat libre à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et pour le reste, il n'y a qu'à demander aux intéressés ce qu'ils en pensent. » déclare-t-elle, en se tournant vers Marian, Ben et Gil.

Elle les observe avec une légère supplique dans ses yeux cernés d'ombre et mes camarades se concertent brièvement d'un regard.

« Nous sommes tout à fait disposés à vous rendre ce service, professeur. Et je gage que nos camarades de classe seront également ravis de la confiance que vous nous accordez. » répond ensuite Ben, sous les hochements approbateurs de Marian et Gil qui sourient tristement dans leurs moustaches.

Il faut dire que cette petite scène de ménage « Snapienne » est plutôt savoureuse et que si l'heure n'était pas aussi grave, elle provoquerait sans aucun doute l'hilarité la plus complète chez toutes celles et ceux qui y assistent.

« Plus têtue qu'une mule ! Très bien, je cède pour cette fois. » soupire Pa, après un bref combat de regard avec son épouse, en laissant sa place aux jumeaux et mes camarades qui s'empressent de se répartir les devoirs.

Pa s'allonge sur le lit désigné précédemment par Tante Nally, qui lui fait aussitôt boire une Potion de Régénération Sanguine et une Potion contre la douleur.

« Puisque tu as cédé cette fois, tu seras obligé de céder pour les autres aussi. Sinon, l'explication ne tient plus debout. » déclare-t-elle doucement, en prenant place sur la chaise située à côté du lit de Pa, qui lève les yeux au ciel mais serre avec tendresse la main tremblante que Tante Nally a glissée dans la sienne…

Quant à moi, je vais m'asseoir sur le divan du petit coin salon avec Théo et notre attente des nouvelles de Harry commence, arrosées de tasses de thé que Remus a demandé à Roi Dobby de bien vouloir faire venir des cuisines…

Je n'avais pas vu que le petit Elfe de maison était ici lui aussi…

Et dans son regard, je peux voir toute sa tristesse et son inquiétude pour Harry…

Alors je l'invite à venir me rejoindre et je le serre doucement contre moi tandis qu'il sanglote silencieusement sur mon épaule…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Cette attente me ramène dix jours en arrière, quand Draco, Théo et Ginny ont été blessés par cette garce folle furieuse de Parkinson…

Sauf que cette fois, c'est Harry qui risque de perdre la vie…

Merlin ! Mais d'où sortait ce monstrueux loup ?

Pourquoi la Magie ne pouvait-elle rien contre lui ?

Comment pouvait-il avoir des griffes aussi longues, larges et plus acérées qu'un rasoir ?

Oh ! Merlin !

Maintenant que j'ai vu les dégâts qu'elles ont causés sur la cuisse de Ron, je n'ose imaginer le résultat sur le ventre de Harry !

Les muscles de Ron ont été labourés sur six centimètres au moins de profondeur ! C'est sûr, les intestins de Harry ont dû être déchirés ! Peut-être même une artère !

Son estomac, ses reins et ses autres organes ont-ils été touchés ?

Merlin ! Merlin ! Je vous en supplie Merlin, faites que Harry s'en sorte !

Le professeur Dumbledore, suivi du professeur McGonagall, entre silencieusement dans l'infirmerie et s'assoit auprès de la console.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une horloge quelque part sonne six heures et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre de nouveau, sur Molly et Narcissa…

Elles ont dû être informées de ce qui s'est passé par Fleur je pense.

Tandis que Molly se précipite vers Ron, s'enquérant de son état de santé, la Marraine de Harry se lève et vient prendre le Chronomètre Magique posé sur la table de nuit tout près du lit où il reçoit ses soins et elle l'active.

Pour que nous puissions donner des nouvelles de Harry aux autres avant le petit déjeuner ?

Molly presse Ron de questions, mais Ron ne répond pas. Il s'effondre en larmes contre Molly qui le serre dans ses bras…

Je sais qu'il se fiche de ses blessures. Il a plus mal pour Harry que pour lui-même… Et il a terriblement peur de le perdre…

J'ai peur moi aussi… Mes entrailles sont nouées et se tordent en spasmes douloureux dans mon ventre tandis que je lutte pour garder mes idées un tant soit peu ordonnées…

Harry, mon ami, mon frère de cœur… Merlin, ne nous l'enlevez pas !

Je vous en supplie, ne me l'enlevez pas !

Je lève mon œil vers l'horloge au-dessus de la porte… Les aiguilles ne tournent pas…

Il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit ou je vais devenir folle !

Alors je regarde autour de moi…

Madame Black s'est installée sur une chaise, auprès de Draco, assis sur le canapé du coin salon avec Théo et Dobby. Draco et Théo sont blêmes et se serrent l'un contre l'autre, comme pour se réchauffer. Dobby, assis sur les genoux de Draco à ses grands yeux globuleux emplis d'inquiétude et de douleur.

Annabelle est recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux fixes dans une attente anxieuse. Remus est debout, immobile contre le mur face au lit de Harry, son regard figé sur le paravent qui dérobe mon ami aux regards… Ginny, toujours assise auprès de Ron, se ronge les ongles, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Bill qui l'entoure de son bras. Lui aussi est visiblement inquiet et il ne cesse de passer sa main droite rougie du sang de Harry dans sa longue chevelure défaite…

Molly, qui semble souffrir autant que son fils souffre, garde Ron dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux dans une vaine tentative de calmer son angoisse et apaiser son chagrin.

Le professeur Dumbledore sirote un thé à petites gorgées, l'air de ne penser à rien mais je suis sûre que c'est un tourbillon dans sa tête. McGo se tient raide sur sa chaise, ses mains crispées, croisées sur ses genoux. Les professeurs Snape se tiennent la main, les yeux dans le vague, plus livides que Sir Nicholas et l'air complètement épuisés…

Et à la table, les jumeaux, Ben, Marian et Gil, concentrés sur leur tâche, corrigent les devoirs. Le grattement de leur plume sur les parchemins sont les seuls bruits qui troublent le silence de temps à autre…

Je n'en peux plus de ce silence ! Je n'en peux plus d'être impuissante !

Si je ne trouve pas quelque chose à faire, je vais me mettre à hurler toute la douleur qui étreint ma poitrine et ma gorge !

Alors je me lève silencieusement. Je contourne le lit de Harry pour aller voir comment va Miho. Elle dort, toute recroquevillée dans les bras de Blaise qui la serre doucement contre son cœur.

Je croise son regard soucieux et il me sourit tristement. Puis il ferme les yeux et frotte doucement sa joue sur les cheveux soyeux de Miho. Et il y a beaucoup de tendresse dans ce geste…

Une tendresse toute fraternelle et douce…

Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à Miho et qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour la sauver tout à l'heure… Il y avait une telle détermination dans son regard tandis qu'il faisait rempart de son corps, épée en main, entre elle et le monstre !

Une bouffée d'émotion m'étreint davantage encore la poitrine.

Ne rien avoir à faire me tue !

Alors je vais chercher ma chaise et je m'installe à la table, moi aussi. Je repousse les flacons de Potions et les pots d'Onguents, libérant une place devant moi. Et je tends la main vers les piles de Parchemins, en prélevant quelques-uns sur chacune d'elle et je me plonge dans les corrections…

Je ne suis pas en Septième année, mais je sais que le professeur Snape ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir occupé mon esprit en participant à la correction des devoirs…

Et quand bien même je devrais me prendre la soufflante du siècle je le fais.

C'est ça ou je meurs d'angoisse…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Je me passe et repasse sans cesse la même scène dans la tête…

Le loup monstrueux se cabre, me blesse à l'épaule et au bras, envoyant mon épée valser au loin, avant de propulser Nally dans les fougères d'un formidable coup de queue et de se délester de Harry puis le plaquer au sol, enfonçant ses griffes dans la chair de son ventre…

C'est juste avant de fuir pour échapper aux épées menaçantes de Bill, Ronald et Nally que le Monstre a déchiré le ventre de Harry…

Oh ! Merlin ! Quand Nally a découvert ses plaies, j'ai été horrifié !

Plus horrifié encore, après le départ de Ronald, de constater qu'aucune des Potions ne marchait…

Il était impossible d'arrêter les flots de sang qui s'échappaient d'une artère lacérée sur environ trois centimètres et des grosses veines abîmées par les griffes du monstre ! Bill a plongé ses mains dans le ventre de Harry pour comprimer l'artère et les vaisseaux principaux, tandis que Nally tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de la forêt et de sa Magie. Et moi, j'exhortais Harry à rester avec nous…

Et soudainement, après un temps qui m'a semblé infiniment long, le courant magique s'est rétabli et les Potions ont fonctionné… Le monstre était mort, j'en étais sûr au plus profond de moi… Ron et les autres l'avaient vaincu…

Bill a provisoirement ligaturé l'artère déchirée et les grosses veines abîmées de Harry pour stopper l'hémorragie et Nally s'est empressée de nous renvoyer à Poudlard après avoir appliqué sur son ventre, mon bras et mon épaule, un linge blanc pour protéger nos plaies des poussières…

Il était plus que temps, car Harry partait… C'est même miraculeux qu'il ne soit pas mort…

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

Comment ce monstre a-t-il pu entrer dans ce petit Paradis où nous avons passé tant d'heures heureuses ?

Comment Ronald a-t-il pu prendre sa forme Animagus quand aucune autre forme de Magie ne marchait ?

Nally le sait-elle ? Ou est-ce un mystère total pour elle aussi ?

Je la regarde…

Elle est rongée par l'angoisse et sa main tremble imperceptiblement dans la mienne…

Elle aime Harry comme un fils… Moi aussi, j'aime Harry comme un fils…

Il me serait tout aussi douloureux qu'à elle de le perdre et je prie Merlin qu'il nous épargne cela. Qu'il permette à Harry de guérir de ses horribles blessures et de vivre longtemps et heureux…

Il se passe près de deux heures trente d'une attente insupportable, quand un paravent s'écarte enfin du lit de souffrance de Harry.

« Il va s'en sortir. Nous avons pu réparer son artère, ses vaisseaux, l'un de ses reins, son estomac et ses intestins. Mais avec la perte de sang importante qu'il a subie, il sera très faible pendant deux ou trois jours et il faudra un peu de temps avant que tout soit parfaitement cicatrisé. Il va falloir aussi surveiller attentivement tout signe signalant un début d'infection dans les prochains jours… » annonce Richard en épongeant son front dégoulinant de sueur.

Et tout le monde pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement, Ronald tremblant même de la tête au pied, tandis que des larmes débordent une nouvelle fois de ses yeux…

J'espère n'avoir jamais à connaître les affres et tourments qu'il vient d'avoir à vivre dans l'attente des nouvelles de celui qu'il aime si profondément…

« Peut-on le voir. » souffle-t-il, le ton empli d'espoir.

« Bien sûr. Dès que Madame Pomfresh aura terminé de panser ses plaies, elle enlèvera les paravents. » lui sourit Richard, en s'approchant de la console pour se servir un thé.

Il en boit une gorgée, puis il regarde Albus, un air sérieux et grave sur le visage.

« Albus » dit-il, « Je vais donner ma démission à Paris. Bien sûr, j'espère ne plus avoir à mettre mes talents à profit pour soigner vos élèves, ni un quelconque Membre de l'Ordre, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici. Mes services seront gratuits, bien entendu, aussi longtemps que durera cette guerre. »

« Votre offre est très généreuse, Richard. Êtes-vous certain que c'est réalisable ? La guerre contre Voldemort pourrait durer longtemps encore. » répond Albus, l'air surpris de cette décision soudaine.

« Oui. J'ai une jolie fortune personnelle qui me permettrait de vivre trois ou quatre vies sans travailler et toutes mes attaches les plus précieuses sont ici désormais. Alors oui, je suis sûr que c'est réalisable. Je dirais même, que mon offre est plus égoïste que généreuse. » déclare Richard, en coulant un œil vers Narcissa, avant de laisser glisser son regard vers Draco, Théo, les paravents qui masquent le lit de Harry puis toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Oui, toutes les personnes qui me sont précieuses sont ici. » affirme-t-il encore, d'un ton résolu.

Et je me dis que c'est vraiment une chance inespérée pour nous d'avoir un Médicomage aussi talentueux sous la main…

Car il a réalisé un véritable miracle aujourd'hui encore…

Oui, je l'avoue, je pensais Harry perdu après avoir vu l'état de ses viscères…

C'est d'autant plus une joie profonde pour moi de savoir qu'il est sauf !

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Harry est sauf !

Merci Merlin ! Harry est sauf !

Harry, mon bébé, mon amour, mon âme sœur, ma vie !

Je voudrais pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer fort contre moi et lui dire combien je l'aime mais je suis cloué sur ce putain de lit !

Alors je serre Maman très fort et je sanglote contre son cœur…

Je suis si soulagé, Merlin ! Si soulagé !

Harry est sauvé !

Je voudrais pouvoir jeter tout le monde dehors, le prendre dans mes bras et le garder contre moi jusqu'à la fin du monde !

Mais je ne peux pas, parce que je ne suis pas le seul à l'aimer, à être soulagé qu'il soit sauvé et à avoir besoin de le voir et de lui parler…

Alors je guette avec anxiété le moment où les paravents seront enlevés pour lui dire avec mes yeux combien je l'aime et combien je suis heureux qu'il soit sauf !

Merlin merci ! Harry est en vie !

Et je sens au fond de moi que nous aurons l'éternité pour nous aimer !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 10 : Enigmes**

**Draco**

Harry est sauf !

Oh ! Merlin merci !

Je suis si heureux que j'embrasse le crâne chauve de Dobby qui est tout aussi heureux que moi et sanglote maintenant de joie. Et j'embrasse Théo, Maman… Je me lève même pour aller embrasser Ron et tous les autres…

Y compris Annabelle qui en rosit…

Et j'embrasse Richard aussi… Je le serre contre moi et je le remercie du plus profond de mon cœur d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon frère…

Et Maman nous rejoint et nous serre dans ses bras elle aussi…

Je sais qu'elle est très heureuse que Harry soit sauvé… Mais elle l'est aussi, de savoir que Richard va rester ici, en Grande Bretagne…

Et que nos rapports se soient améliorés également…

Les paravents se retirent sous la houlette de Madame Pomfresh et Harry nous apparaît. Il est plus livide qu'un cadavre et mon cœur se serre de nouveau… Maman m'aide à avancer vers lui et je l'embrasse sur le front, lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement à l'oreille…

Il ouvre péniblement les yeux, quand une larme d'Hermione lui tombe sur la main qu'elle serre dans la sienne tout contre ses lèvres.

« Ron… » lui souffle-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, en luttant pour rester conscient.

« Il a tué le monstre, Harry. Il a été sensationnel. Il est là, sur le lit à côté. Ses blessures vont vite guérir. » répond-elle, avec un sourire rassurant, en l'aidant à tourner la tête vers Ron.

Et les yeux de Harry rencontrent les yeux de Ron… Oh ! Merlin ! Il y a tant d'amour dans leurs regards que je me sens bouleversé !

Puis Harry ferme les yeux et s'endort paisiblement, un petit sourire doux flottant sur ses lèvres pâles. Et Ron se laisse de nouveau aller dans les bras de sa mère qui pleure elle-même de soulagement…

« Bien… Maintenant que nous sommes rassurés sur l'état de santé de chacun, racontez-moi ce qui est arrivé. » demande le professeur Dumbledore à Tante Nally

Je suis heureux qu'il ait posé la question… Et curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce monstre et comment Ron l'a tué…

Tante Nally commence son récit par le cauchemar de Miho et leur course dans la forêt à la rencontre du monstre, son arrivée et leur attaque pour stopper son avancée vers le village de yourte de nos camarades…

Et mes cheveux se dressent sur la tête quand elle décrit le monstre…

Et plus encore quand elle assure qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'aider Harry par la Magie et les Potions durant un assez long laps de temps…

Oh ! Merlin ! Harry a failli mourir parce que la Magie avait disparu de la forêt !

« Avez-vous une explication à cela, Nally ? » s'enquiert le Directeur, l'air aussi intéressé qu'inquiet.

« Juste des hypothèses qu'il me faut vérifier. Et cela risque de prendre beaucoup de temps, Albus. Mais une chose est certaine, Miho a un lien avec cela. Un lien bien involontaire assurément. Et cette pauvre petite ne comprend sûrement pas à quel point elle a eu une influence sur ce qui s'est produit là-bas… » répond Tante Nally, en couvant Miho d'un regard doux et inquiet.

« Miho est une voyante ou un Médium ! Elle savait ce qui se produisait dans la forêt ! Elle a crié quand le professeur Snape et Harry ont été blessés et a dit que Ron revenait vers le camp à la suite du monstre… » assure alors Blaise, en resserrant Miho contre lui.

Il ne l'a pas quittée depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à l'infirmerie.

« Cela expliquerait bien des choses. Comme sa propension à connaître des faits qui se sont produits alors qu'elle n'était pas présente et n'avait aucun moyen de savoir… Voyante ou Médium… Oui, peut-être… Et elle pense que c'est Plumki qui lui parle… » commente Remus, fixant Plumki d'un air un peu rêveur.

Ça tient debout… Oui, Blaise tient là une explication tout à fait plausible.

« Cela expliquerait bien des choses, oui. Mais pas la venue du monstre… Et Miho est liée à cela, j'en suis intimement convaincue. » déclare cependant Tante Nally, en pianotant d'un air distrait sur le pied du lit de Harry.

« Jamais Miho ne voudrait faire mal à qui que ce soit ! Jamais elle n'irait s'allier à un monstre ! » s'exclame alors Blaise en dardant vers elle un regard empli de reproches et de colère.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant Blaise. Miho est une adorable petite fille. Et elle avait peur pour la vie de Plumki et la sienne. Et je sais qu'elle est sincèrement bouleversée que Harry, Ronald et Severus aient été blessés. » répond doucement Tante Nally, avec un sourire triste mais rassurant vers Blaise.

Blaise qui serre Miho contre lui, la protégeant le plus possible de son propre corps, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi ? D'où venait ce monstre ? De l'enfer ? L'âme qui la contacte et qu'elle appelle Plumki serait-elle en enfer ? Se serait-elle échappée et le monstre aurait-il été envoyé pour la reprendre ? Dans ce cas Miho est encore en danger ! Ma mère m'a raconté que ce sont des choses qui arrivaient parfois dans son village d'origine, en Namibie ! Que l'une de ses amies est morte ainsi, dévorée par un monstre appelé des Enfers par le Chef de son village pour venger la mort de son fils provoquée par le père de son amie ! Est-ce possible cela ou n'est-ce qu'un conte pour faire peur aux enfants ? » s'écrie presque Blaise, d'un air désemparé.

Mais que raconte Blaise ! Je n'ai jamais entendu une histoire pareille ! Si de tels monstres pouvaient sortir de l'enfer, il y a longtemps que Voldemort en ferait venir, non ? Ce serait bien son genre, ça !

« Non, Blaise. Il ne s'agit pas de cela. C'est une certitude, en aucun cas il ne s'agit de cela. Il n'y a pas de passerelle qui puisse s'ouvrir entre ce monde et celui des enfers ! Ce que ta mère a raconté est un conte horrible qui doit appartenir au folklore de son pays d'origine, pour faire peur aux enfants et les inciter à être sage…» affirme Tante Nally, en s'approchant de Blaise.

Elle s'assoit à ses côtés et passe un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Dites ce que vous pensez, s'il vous plait. » la supplie Blaise, qui est de plus en plus misérable…

« Je ne puis rien affirmer d'autre, Blaise. Juste émettre des suppositions toutes plus hasardeuses les unes que les autres. Il me faudra parler avec Miho, pour vérifier si elle est Médium, savoir si elle a déjà eu des rêves semblables et ce qui la tourmente. Depuis quand Plumki semble lui parler également, à quels moments, comment cela se manifeste, si c'est une voix d'homme, de femme ou d'enfant.  
Mais sincèrement, je pense que ce monstre a pu venir jusqu'à nous uniquement parce que nous étions dans le Temps Ralenti. C'est pourquoi je n'y emmènerai plus Miho jusqu'à ce que cette énigme soit résolue. Nous poursuivrons cependant sa formation au Karaté et celle d'Alioth ici, chaque soir. Elle en sera heureuse et apaisée. Car je doute qu'elle accepte elle-même, de retourner dans le Temps Ralenti après ce qui est arrivé. » explique Tante Nally avec douceur, avant d'ajouter : « Miho est en sécurité, maintenant. Et elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir à ses côtés un grand frère d'adoption qui veille sur elle et l'aime autant que tu l'aimes, Blaise. »

Et Blaise qui semble un peu rassuré, acquiesce d'un hochement de tête…

« Et, finalement, comment ce monstre a-t-il été vaincu ? Que s'est-il passé au camp ? » s'enquiert alors le professeur Dumbledore qui, tout comme moi, veut visiblement connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Et cette fois, c'est Remus qui raconte l'arrivée du monstre dans la clairière et la bataille qui s'en est suivie, la venue providentielle d'un grizzly qui a attaqué le monstre dans une lutte à mort terriblement impressionnante…

Un grizzly ? Mais je croyais que c'était Ron ? Du moins, d'après ce qu'Hermione a affirmé à Harry il y a quelques minutes !

« Ainsi, vous êtes un Animagus Grizzly, Monsieur Weasley. Toutes mes félicitations ! » s'exclame le professeur Dumbledore, dès la fin du récit de Remus, son regard pétillant posé sur Ron…

Oh ! Merlin !

Un Animagus ! Ron est un Animagus !

Oh ! Par les couilles mortes de Serpentard !

« Mais depuis quand es-tu un Animagus, Ron ? » s'exclame Molly Weasley, qui fixe son regard sur son fils, l'air complètement abasourdie

« Depuis l'été dernier. Notre dernier séjour de l'été…» répond Ron, en baissant les yeux avec modestie

« Et il y en a d'autres parmi vous ? » s'enquiert Bill, sourcil haussé sur la curiosité

« Non. Harry fait un blocage et les autres n'ont pas le potentiel nécessaire. » répond laconiquement Tante Nally.

Et j'ai la soudaine impression qu'elle cache quelque chose…

D'autres talents secrets qu'un ou deux d'entre eux pourraient avoir…

Oh ! Merlin !

Il va falloir que je torture Harry pour qu'il m'avoue tout !

Quand il sera remis de ses blessures, bien entendu !

Et à force de questions et de supplications, uniquement, bien entendu également…

Sauf des chatouilles peut-être…

Oui, Harry est chatouilleux…

Je vais en profiter pour tâcher de lui arracher quelques réponses…

« Mais comment Ron a-t-il pu prendre sa forme Animagus si la Magie ne fonctionnait plus ? Et pourquoi ne pas être revenus à Poudlard dès que le danger a pointé ? Pourquoi êtes vous allés à la rencontre de ce monstre ? » s'enquiert soudainement Maman en arquant un sourcil curieux.

Oui, tiens ! Excellentes questions ! Je n'osais pas les poser moi-même…

« Peut-être Ron a-t-il pu prendre sa forme Animagus parce que cette Magie n'agit que sur le Sorcier qui la produit ? » avance le professeur Dumbledore, en se tournant vers Tante Nally

« C'est une explication qui se tient, Albus. Quant aux autres questions, Narcissa, croyez bien que si j'avais pu faire autrement que d'aller affronter ce monstre, je l'aurais fait. Mais il était impossible de revenir. La Magie ne répondait plus à ma volonté, même dans la clairière j'avais perdu considérablement de ma puissance… Je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour ramener tout le monde. » répond-elle, en gardant son regard dans le vague.

Et encore une fois, j'ai la nette impression qu'elle cache quelque chose…

Décidément, je la trouve bien mystérieuse soudainement, Tante Nally…

Et même si l'hypothèse avancée par notre Directeur est une explication tout à fait plausible, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de cela, qu'il y a autre chose…

Et, au regard qu'Hermione pose sur Tante Nally, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela…

Oui, Hermione et moi avons quelques mystères et énigmes à éclaircir…

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	47. Petits Bonds Dans Le Temps 1

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Gros bisous à Mystical, ma super bêta!

...

OoOoOoO

**Réponse à Commentaire Anonyme sur mon forum: - Yzeute-**

OoOoOoO

**Joyeuses Fêtes De Fin D'Année à toutes et tous !**

OoOoOoO

**Petits Bonds Dans Le Temps 1/2**

**Vendredi 15 Novembre 1996**

**Acte 1 : Soulagement**

**Blaise**

06H50

Il est temps pour nous de regagner nos dortoirs. Benjamin, Marian et Gil remettent au professeur Snape les dernières copies qu'ils ont corrigées et nous partons au petit trot vers la Salle d'Entraînement.

Nous croisons Rusard, qui nous regarde passer d'un œil torve tandis que sa chatte crache avec fureur dans notre direction. Rusard sait qu'il est inutile de nous arrêter, que nous portons nos badges nous autorisant à parcourir le château à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit en toute impunité…

Et cela le fait enrager visiblement…

Gare à celui ou celle, non muni de ce précieux badge, qui se fera pincer hors des dortoirs pendant le couvre-feu ! Je le ou la plains sincèrement, car je ne doute pas une seconde que Rusard lui fera payer très cher sa désobéissance au règlement…

Nous croisons également Sir Nicholas, le fantôme de Gryffondor, qui nous salue aimablement sans s'arrêter. Il file à vive allure, comme s'il se rendait à un rendez-vous galant et qu'il était en retard…

Cette pensée me fait sourire… Quelle importance d'être en retard à un rendez-vous, quand on est un fantôme et qu'on a l'éternité devant soi ? Et d'abord, les fantômes ont-ils des rendez-vous ? Avec qui peuvent-ils en avoir dans ce cas ? Avec d'autres fantômes ? De quoi parlent-ils ? De l'éternité ? Du temps qui passe trop vite ou trop lentement ?

Merlin ! Je dois être fatigué, pour avoir de telles pensées et me préoccuper de questions si futiles !

D'autant que maintenant que j'y pense, c'est probablement auprès de Bletchley que se rend Sir Nicholas… Ouais… C'est sûrement ça, puisque les fantômes sont assignés à la surveillance de cet imbécile…

Enfin nous arrivons à la Salle d'Entraînement. Il était temps, car Peeves caquète non loin et je n'ai aucune envie de le rencontrer, d'avoir à éluder ses questions curieuses ou subir ses moqueries…

Megan, Hugh, Gabe, Eddy, Claryce et Miranda nous attendent et se lèvent d'un bond, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude, quand nous entrons. Nous leur donnons rapidement les nouvelles rassurantes que nous détenons et aussitôt un soulagement visible s'inscrit sur leurs traits.

Et chacun regagne sa Maison sans attendre, pour aller rassurer les autres… Le reste, les questions que nous nous posons concernant la venue du monstre et l'impossibilité pour notre prof de DCFM de contrôler la Magie dans le Temps Ralenti durant un assez long laps de temps, nous en débattrons plus tard…

Pour le moment il y a plus urgent : ceux qui ne font pas partie du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. vont se réveiller et il ne faut pas qu'ils puissent soupçonner quoi que ce soit…

Marian, Gil, Ben et moi courrons maintenant à perdre haleine dans les passages internes. Nous savons que nos camarades de Serpentard doivent nous attendre eux aussi. Et comme de juste, ils sont tous dans notre QG quand nous y arrivons.

Et ils poussent de concert un soupir de soulagement, en apprenant que Harry est sauf…

« Piou ! J'ai crains le pire, même si je m'efforçais de penser que plus le temps passait, plus il y avait d'espoir que Harry survive à ses blessures ! En sait-on davantage sur ce qui s'est produit ? D'où venait cette espèce de loup monstrueux ? » s'enquiert aussitôt Elinor en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Madame De Paimpont et le professeur Dumbledore n'en sont qu'aux suppositions… Il n'y a aucune certitude. Nous aurons les réponses à ces questions quand ils auront des explications sûres » élude Benjamin, en gardant un visage calme et impassible.

Mais Oliver Moon plisse les yeux, d'un air complètement dubitatif.…

Ouais… Ben pouvait compter sur lui pour ne pas se contenter de cette vague réponse…

« Et pour la gosse, Miho, comment pouvait-elle savoir que ce monstre arrivait droit vers le camp ? Tu étais avec elle tout le temps, tu le sais peut-être ? » demande-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que nos profs. » réponds-je, peu désireux de lui faire part de ma théorie sur les dons de Voyante ou de Médium de Miho…

« A d'autres… Je l'aime bien Miho, comme tout le monde. Mais avoue qu'elle est bizarre cette môme…Et elle a l'air de savoir des quantités de choses sur tout ce qui se passe partout…Elle est toujours fourrée dans tes robes Blaise ! Et tu es loin d'être débile ! Alors tu dois bien savoir ou soupçonner quelque chose… » insiste Moon, l'air déterminé à obtenir une réponse…

Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si je ne lâche pas quelque chose, c'est Moon qui ne va pas me lâcher. Et il y en a d'autres, qui attendent ma réponse avec avidité.

Miho est appréciée de tout le monde, c'est vrai… Mais c'est vrai également que ses bizarreries amènent tout le monde à se poser des questions à son propos…

« C'est probablement une Voyante ou une Médium. Les profs vont tâcher d'en savoir plus là-dessus. En attendant, tout le monde laisse Miho tranquille avec ça, compris ? Si j'apprends que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous l'a interrogée ou lui a fait une remarque à ce propos, je lui fais une tête au carré ! Je ne veux pas non plus que cette information s'ébruite ! Compris ? » déclare-je finalement, en dardant mes camarades d'un œil noir…

« Ouais. C'est bien ce que je pensais… T'en fais pas, Blaise. On la laissera tranquille, ta petite protégée. De toute façon, aussi longtemps qu'elle ne nous fait pas des prédictions à la Trelawney, c'est plutôt cool d'avoir une Voyante dans nos rangs. C'est même utile, puisqu'elle nous a prévenus du danger… Alors range tes poings dans tes poches et réserve-les pour les Ânes Bâtés… » déclare Oliver Moon, qui a de nouveau l'air détendu.

Bien… J'aime mieux ça. Cela m'aurait ennuyé d'avoir à talocher l'un de mes potes du C.C.S.A.B.P.M…

Ceci dit, il vaut mieux quand même détourner la conversation, avant que d'autres questions gênantes ne soient soulevées… Et puis, j'ai un autre sujet de préoccupation.

« Que se passe-t-il dans les dortoirs ? » m'enquiers-je donc, vaguement soucieux, en me tournant vers la table du fond sur laquelle est étendue la Carte de Harry

« Ça se réveille dans tous les coins… Vaneck est encore sur ses chiottes… Putain, je donnerais cher pour voir sa tronche quand il va ouvrir l'œil et s'apercevoir où il est… » répond Marian qui a pris son tour de garde dès notre arrivée…

Et nous pouffons tous de rire…

Moi aussi je donnerais cher pour voir ça…

J'espère juste qu'il se réveille le con… Pourvu que la malédiction du Malagrif ne l'empêche pas de le faire !

Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de nouveau des ennuis pour avoir refilé une Potion de ma composition à plus des trois quarts des élèves de l'école.

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Rêves De Malfoy **

**Lee**

Il est à peine 07H34 et c'est le branle-bas de combat dans le parc du Manoir…

Malfoy, qui ne s'est pourtant pas couché de la nuit, trop occupé à faire des folies de son corps avec son Maître et les jumeaux Brandburgy, réveille tout le monde en fanfare…

Et gare aux retardataires. Ils se prennent des Doloris et divers autres Maléfices douloureux dans le cul comme s'il en pleuvait…

Je me demande ce qu'il mijote Malfoy… Et les Mangemorts ont l'air de se le demander tout autant que Dedalus Diggle, Mondingus Fletcher et moi-même… Lucius n'aurait tout de même pas le front d'attaquer en plein jour ! Bordel ! Si c'est ça, il faudra que je sonne l'alarme vite fait auprès de King !

Ah non ! C'est juste une revue des troupes en faction au Manoir semble-t-il.

Je me disais aussi que le Ténébreux n'avait pas activé sa marque…

Malfoy inspecte chacun de ses hommes et femmes disponibles sur place. C'est à dire pas lourd de monde… Et pas du très reluisant… C'est sûr que s'il envisage une attaque massive, il n'ira pas loin et c'est bien ce qu'il a l'air de se dire d'ailleurs, tandis qu'il passe dans ses maigres rangs, la mine hautaine et dédaigneuse…

Ils n'ont vraiment pas très fière allure ses Mangemorts. Mis à part trois ou quatre, ils sont cradingues et ne respirent pas la santé…

Pas que je m'en plaigne car ils seront plus faciles à neutraliser si nous devons les combattre…

Malfoy se détourne brusquement et remonte l'allée en direction du Manoir, tandis que ses Mangemorts haussent les épaules et rentrent vite sous leurs tentes, pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie fine et glaciale, qui tombe sans discontinuer depuis des heures.

Je devrais même dire depuis des jours, puisque nous n'avons eu droit qu'à quelques brèves éclaircies depuis au moins une semaine et demie.

Ce n'est pas le temps idéal pour faire du camping et les Mangemorts restent la plupart du temps confinés dans les tentes. Ça doit schlinguer à l'intérieur, car on ne les voit guère les aérer, les tentes. Ouais… Je parie que ça pue le mauvais whisky et la vinasse frelatée, la sueur aigre et le stupre…

Parce que ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, les salauds qui squattent les tentes. Ils picolent abondamment, baisent à tout va et se bagarrent fréquemment, même s'ils se prennent des branlées à coups de Maléfices par leur Maître ou par Lucius quand il y a trop de casse…

Lucius revient maintenant dans le bureau qu'occupe en permanence Voldemort et s'incline brièvement, avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil auprès du feu.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé, Lucius. » susurre l'affreux, en relevant à peine la tête du bouquin tout mité qu'il étudie régulièrement…

C'est la version en grec du bouquin qu'il tient absolument à obtenir et après lequel courent Algie Longdubat et son pote Rupert MacIntosh.

Et Yaxley et Bletchley, qui se sont pris une ratatouille maison dimanche dernier parce qu'ils n'ont aucune piste sérieuse…

« Je le suis, Maître. Car même si nous avons quelques jolies pièces en réserve un peu partout en Grande Bretagne, les quelques hommes et femmes que nous avons à disposition permanente au Manoir, ne me semblent pas aptes à se battre avec vigueur et succès, malgré la fougue dont, je n'en doute pas, ils feraient preuve pour vous plaire. Ils sont si faibles, que même un Poufsouffle Sang Pur de première année pourrait les neutraliser. » répond franchement Lucius, avec une moue de dédain.

« Ce sont tous également des Sang-Pur, Lucius. Des Sang-Pur qui ont été injustement spoliés de la place qui aurait dû leur revenir de droit et relégués dans les campagnes désertes ou les bas-fonds, par les Traîtres, les Sang-Impur et les Nés-Moldu. Ils ne manqueront pas de s'en souvenir, quand viendra pour eux l'heure de combattre. Et ils seront ardents à la tâche et cruels pour leurs ennemis. Leur sang parlera et ils feront démonstration de leur puissance ! » déclare Voldemort, avec une conviction inébranlable, avant de retourner à son livre.

Lucius ne paraît cependant pas aussi convaincu que son Maître et il inspire profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

« Certes, mon Maître. Je ne doute pas de leur puissance Magique et de leur supériorité sur les Impurs et les Nés-Moldu, mais face aux Traîtres à leur Sang, qui sont assez nombreux chez les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette, je crains qu'ils manquent de vivacité et de résistance. » dit-il, en retenant son souffle comme s'il craignait la réaction de son Maître…

Voldemort, qui lui accorde maintenant toute son attention, plisse un instant ses yeux qui rougeoient d'une lueur contrariée et je me dis que Lucius va se prendre une raclée. Mais finalement, le squelette ambulant se détend et émet un petit rire froid.

« Exprime toute ta pensée, Lucius, je devine que tu n'as pas tout dit encore… » déclare-t-il, l'air vaguement…ironique…

« Maître, bientôt des fidèles viendront se joindre à nous depuis l'Est et le Nord de l'Europe, où les contacts que j'ai établis et entretenus depuis toujours, s'activent avec zèle pour recruter en votre nom. Comprenez, Maître, que je souhaite ardemment présenter à leurs yeux une armée de Mangemorts de Grande Bretagne fringante et digne de votre grandeur ! Permettez-moi, Maître, de faire de ce ramassis de racailles pouilleuses, une redoutable cohorte, une Légion des Ténèbres, à la tête de laquelle brillera votre bannière, qui frappera l'Ordre du Phénix, les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette de sa puissance invincible ! Une Légion des Ténèbres, qui vous précèdera partout dans le monde pour semer la peur dans les cœurs, qui fera courber l'échine et tomber à genoux tous les impies qui vous résistent présentement, sans qu'il ne vous soit plus utile de combattre vous-même, de vous souiller du sang de ces êtres indignes et puants qui ne méritent pas que vous portiez même votre noble regard sur leur personne ! Vos vaillants Mangemorts d'Elite anéantiront tous vos ennemis et vous pourrez contempler après leur passage les ruines fumantes et les cadavres pourrissants dans les villes et villages Moldus. Il n'y aura plus personne pour s'opposer à vous et vous règnerez sur le Monde, sans que nul ne remette plus en cause votre suprématie et le fondement de vos principes ! Les Demi-Sang seront vos esclaves et toutes les créatures des Ténèbres vous baiseront les pieds et vous obéiront pour l'éternité ! » s'enflamme dès lors Lucius, qui finit par se mettre à genoux lui-même devant son Maître et lui saisit les mains avec un regard éclairé d'une ferveur éperdue…

Voldemort, gagné par la fougue de son favori, semble complètement extatique.

Voit-il dans sa tête le film de cette Légion de Mangemorts Invincibles, semant la mort et la terreur sur son passage ? Entend-il les cris de douleur et de désespoir des malheureux qui tombent sous l'impitoyable baguette de ses cruels soldats masqués ? Imagine-t-il des villes entières balayées par ses troupes et ravagées par les flammes, des cadavres jonchant les ruines fumantes ?

Moi, oui. J'imagine la mort, la souffrance et le désespoir faire leur œuvre…

Je vois Voldemort assis sur un trône d'ossements, son serpent sur les épaules et Lucius se tenant fier et le front haut auprès de lui, contemplant les ruines d'un monde ravagé par les flammes de l'enfer et les créatures des Ténèbres assoiffées de sang qui l'acclament…

Et un long frisson glacé remonte le long de mon échine…

Putain ! Comment peut-on espérer vraiment contempler un jour un tel spectacle et s'en délecter ?

Comment peut-on seulement envisager mener le monde à la désolation et aux Ténèbres Eternelles ?

« Je serais le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tout jamais… » murmure Voldemort, les yeux flamboyant de folie cruelle…

« Oui… A tout jamais… Permettez-moi d'être l'artisan de votre triomphe, Maître… Permettez-moi d'être celui qui ruinera le Monde Moldu et anéantira les Traîtres, en votre nom ! De réaliser ce rêve qui me tient à cœur depuis si longtemps et ainsi vous prouver ma reconnaissance » supplie presque Lucius, en baisant les mains de Voldemort…

Voldemort baisse les yeux sur Lucius, puis glisse sa main décharnée sous son menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Un regard flamboyant d'une joie barbare…

« Je te le permets, Lucius. Oui, je te le permets… » souffle-t-il, avant de se pencher vers son favori et de l'embrasser avec fougue…

Quant à moi, je suis heureux que la relève arrive et je quitte aussitôt la Base d'Espionnage. Je me sens étouffer et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air pour retrouver mon souffle…

Putain…

Toute cette folie me terrifie…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

**08H26.**

J'ai les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre qui se trouve juste devant moi, entre Harry et Ron où j'ai placé mon fauteuil, dos aux pieds des lits, de manière à voir tout le monde…

Et si un hibou arrive…

Je ne dors pas. Je suis toujours angoissé aux heures où le courrier est distribué, depuis que j'ai reçu le colis que mon père m'a fait parvenir et qui contenait les têtes des parents de Megan et Annabelle.

J'ai une trouille de tous les diables qu'il m'en envoie un autre et que cette fois, il contienne la tête de quelqu'un que je connais. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser à cela, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je m'inquiète, pour ceux que j'aime et qui sont à sa merci, là-bas, dehors…

Je m'inquiète plus que tout pour Maman…

Harry gémit dans son sommeil et je tourne mon regard vers lui. Il est pâle comme la mort et il grimace de douleur, malgré les Potions Analgésiques que Richard lui a fait ingurgiter. Je me penche vers lui et je caresse doucement ses cheveux, avant de lui prendre la main, pour la garder dans la mienne, espérant ainsi lui apporter un peu de réconfort..

Il a si souvent fait ce geste sur moi, au début de mon séjour dans l'infirmerie. C'est à mon tour de le faire…

« C'est normal qu'il ait un peu mal, malgré les Potions. Ses entrailles doivent cicatriser et retrouver leur place dans son abdomen. Il ira beaucoup mieux demain. » murmure Richard, qui vient d'examiner mon frère et me regarde avec sollicitude

Il a compris ce que je ressens, mon inquiétude et ma peine de voir Harry souffrir

« Ce… n'est… pas jiu… juste… qu'il… dou.. ave… encore… avoir mal… » souffle-je, profondément attristé.

« Je sais. Personne ne devrait avoir à souffrir. » murmure encore Richard, en me pressant l'épaule, avant d'ajouter doucement : « Draco, ta nuit a été très courte. Tu devrais aller t'allonger et dormir un peu. »

« Je… le… ferais… dans un… instant…. Che… Je fe…veux… juch…juste… rester… encore… un peu… auprès… de Harry…. Merchi… ci… Richard... Mer…ci… d'êtoe… être là… et de… fé… veiller ch… sur nous. » réponds-je, en lui offrant un regard sincèrement reconnaissant

Et en me concentrant considérablement pour articuler correctement car, lorsque je suis fatigué cela me coûte des efforts presque surhumains de le faire.

Richard sourit et me fait un petit signe de tête, avant de partir à pas de loup pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de mes amis, vers l'alcôve où se trouve son lit. Il tire le rideau sur lui et j'entends des froissements de tissus, qui indiquent qu'il va suivre son propre conseil et se reposer un peu, lui aussi.

Je reporte mon regard sur Harry. Sa respiration est plus légère, mais son visage n'est toujours pas détendu.

Sur le lit à côté du sien, Ginny dort, Miho dans ses bras, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Théo qui s'est assis auprès d'elle, en équilibre précaire au bord du matelas. Lui aussi est endormi et, d'un coup de baguette, j'approche un fauteuil dont j'allonge un peu l'assise et que je rehausse un peu. Au moins, s'il bouge dans son sommeil et tombe, il ne se fera pas mal.

Puis mon regard dérive vers Ron. Sa tête est tournée vers Harry. Il ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, depuis que tout le monde s'est retiré pour nous laisser nous reposer. Son inquiétude semble s'apaiser et ses paupières s'alourdissent maintenant. Il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir lui aussi.

A sa gauche, Annabelle dort paisiblement. Ses longs cheveux dorés forment une corolle autour de sa tête. Avec ses délicates joues roses et sa bouche pulpeuse et rouge comme une fraise des bois bien mûre, elle est plus belle qu'une fée…

C'est une enchanteresse à la voix douce…

J'ai encore dans l'oreille le son mélodieux du rire cristallin dont elle a gratifié une petite plaisanterie que j'ai faite sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, à notre retour du Paradis. Et j'ai encore dans mes narines l'odeur de ses joues, quand je les ai embrassées tout à l'heure…

Une odeur subtile de fleurs des champs…

Des coquelicots…

Des coquelicots et des bleuets… Oui, je suis sûr que c'est bien cela, son odeur…

Une odeur qui m'enivre et dans laquelle j'ai envie de me perdre à jamais.

Je voudrais tellement que Voldemort, Lucius et les Mangemorts disparaissent de la surface de la terre et qu'Annabelle et moi puissions avoir une vraie vie d'adolescents, insouciants et libres de leurs mouvements !

Nous pourrions aller nous promener sous le soleil, profiter de l'air pur, nous asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre et parler durant des heures de l'avenir sans avoir peur !

Je pourrais lui déclarer mon amour… Je pourrais lui dire à quel point sa beauté me bouleverse et combien j'ai envie de vivre toute ma vie à ses côtés ! Et elle me dirait qu'elle partage mes sentiments et je l'embrasserai. Je goûterais la fraise des bois de sa bouche, dans un baiser doux et tendre qui nous unirait dans un bonheur infini.

C'est un si beau rêve que je me prends à sourire béatement. Oui, c'est un beau rêve. Alors, même si je dois avoir l'air idiot à sourire ainsi, j'ai envie de le poursuivre, d'oublier pour un instant mes inquiétudes et mes peurs, face à l'incertitude de notre destinée, face à la guerre, aux cruautés que la vie nous réserve…

Alors je me cale confortablement dans mon fauteuil, je remonte la couverture sur mes épaules et je ferme les yeux sur la fenêtre battue par le vent et la pluie, pour laisser mon imagination courir tout à son aise…

Et j'imagine cette promenade sous le soleil…

Je marche pieds nus dans une prairie, foulant les hautes herbes folles, les coquelicots et les bleuets. Annabelle est auprès de moi et, de sa jolie voix, elle me raconte ses rêves. Elle souhaite vivre à la campagne, dans une petite maison nichée au pied de collines verdoyantes, non loin d'une forêt aux arbres séculaires, qui lui offrirait sa fraîcheur en été. De l'autre côté de la colline, la mer étend son immensité et le bruit des vagues bercent ses nuits…

Nous marchons côte à côte et de temps à autre, sa main frôle la mienne, laissant sur mes doigts une agréable chaleur… Je brûle d'envie de me saisir de sa main, de glisser mes doigts entre les siens et de ne plus jamais la lâcher…

Un frôlement encore. Cette fois je ne résiste plus et j'attrape sa main du bout de mes doigts timides. Un peu rougissant, j'ose un regard dans sa direction. Elle me sourit et serre légèrement ses doigts sur les miens, avant de glisser hardiment sa paume dans la mienne…

Et le soleil chante, les oiseaux pépient, les papillons tournoient autour de nous à l'unisson de mon cœur en fête…

Annabelle sourit. Puis elle éclate de rire et m'entraîne en courant dans les herbes folles. Les coquelicots et les bleuets exhalent à notre passage leurs parfums discrets. Des libellules aux ailes moirées nous guident vers une petite rivière aux eaux limpides et peu profondes qui s'écoulent lentement sur un fond sablonneux.

Sur un sourire, Annabelle et moi descendons dans son lit bordé de nénuphars. La fraîcheur de l'onde se referme agréablement autour de nos chevilles et nous remontons la rivière en courant toujours, offrant notre dos aux rayons ardents du soleil et soulevant des gerbes d'arcs-en-ciel cristallins.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus haut, essoufflés, nous remontons sur la berge et, d'un pas lent, prenons la direction d'un chêne pour nous reposer à l'ombre de ses branches feuillues.

Je m'agenouille dans les hautes herbes, les coquelicots et les bleuets, invitant Annabelle à me faire face. Elle me sourit encore et j'ai le souffle coupé par toutes les émotions que sa merveilleuse beauté éveille en moi. Je plonge mon regard dans l'azur de ses yeux. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Il bat si vite et si fort que j'en ai mal.

Mais c'est une douce douleur…

Je l'aime…

Je l'aime et je pourrais mourir pour avoir seulement le droit de la contempler et de respirer son doux parfum pendant une fraction de seconde, le cœur gonflé de tout cet amour que j'éprouve pour elle…

Les yeux toujours rivés aux siens, je me penche vers elle. Elle ne se dérobe pas et c'est là une invitation à laquelle je m'empresse de répondre en frôlant sa bouche de mes lèvres…

Des milliers d'étoiles explosent en un merveilleux feu d'artifice d'or et d'argent dans mon cerveau. Mon cœur palpite avec bonheur et j'ai l'impression de m'envoler droit vers le ciel, droit vers le paradis…

Je vais mourir d'amour, Merlin ! Et je suis plus heureux que je ne l'aie jamais été…

Annabelle est mon âme sœur, elle est ma vie !

Mes mains remontent lentement le long de ses bras laissés nus par son caraco de dentelle et mes doigts frémissent sous la texture veloutée de sa peau, tandis que mes lèvres frôlent encore les siennes…

Puis je referme mes paumes sur ses joues et je respire à pleins poumons son odeur délicatement fleurie de coquelicots et de bleuets. Et mon baiser s'enhardit. Je prends possession de sa bouche au goût de fraises des bois, mes doigts plongent dans sa chevelure dorée, mon corps obéit à l'attraction de sa chaleur et se rapproche lentement du sien…

Je voudrais pouvoir me fondre en elle. Alors j'appuie ma poitrine sur les courbes douces de ses seins. Mes mains redescendent le long de ses bras puis glissent sur sa taille et je l'attire doucement à moi. Elle soupire de bien-être et noue ses bras autour de mon cou…

Je frémis et mon ventre se contracte tandis que je l'étends avec délicatesse dans les herbes hautes, les coquelicots et les bleuets… Mon corps épouse le sien et j'éprouve aussitôt un puissant désir pour elle…

Un puissant désir qui réveille ma virilité depuis si longtemps endormie…

Mon bassin repose sur celui d'Annabelle, mon sexe tendu à l'extrême prend appui sur son pubis et c'est un douloureux plaisir. Je frissonne. Et mon frisson impulse un imperceptible mouvement de mon bassin contre le sien et mon douloureux plaisir monte crescendo…

C'est délicieux…

Voluptueux…

Chaste et torride tout à la fois…

J'en ai le souffle coupé et je me sens au bord des larmes, éperdu de bonheur et de plaisir…

Et, tandis que je l'embrasse encore, d'un baiser tendre et doux, Annabelle laisse ses mains courir avec légèreté sur mon dos et, à travers ma chemise de fin coton, la caresse aérienne de ses doigts m'électrisent…

Je frémis de bonheur et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine pour prendre son envol vers le paradis…

Je vais exploser d'amour, Merlin ! Je vais exploser d'amour sous cette caresse plus légère qu'un effleurement d'aile de papillon !

Et mon sexe palpite, avide et brûlant d'assouvir mon désir…

Soumis à cet impérieux désir, je presse davantage mon sexe sur celui d'Annabelle et des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux. Je suis emporté par une tempête. Une tempête de plaisir et des éclairs fusent dans mon cerveau, mon sang se précipite dans mes veines et déferlent vers mon pénis, durcissant mon érection, la contractant de spasmes si brûlants et doux à la fois que j'en deviens fou de plaisir…

Je rejette ma nuque en arrière et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas céder à la jouissance, pour refouler cet orgasme fulgurant que mon corps souhaite plus que tout…

Je ne veux pas céder à cette pulsion purement sexuelle de mon corps…

Non… Ce n'est pas cela que je veux…

Ce que je veux, c'est courtiser Annabelle…

C'est être galant avec elle, lui donner des rendez-vous romantiques sous l'éclat pâle de la lune, lui offrir des coquelicots et des bleuets cueillis le long du sentier qui m'aura mené vers elle, lui écrire des poèmes, lui chanter mon amour pour elle…

C'est avoir envie d'elle mais la respecter…

C'est sentir mon cœur battre la chamade pour elle, mon souffle se couper à force de désir et laisser les larmes brûlantes de mon plaisir contenu rouler sur mes joues…

Et là, maintenant, c'est un cœur à corps éperdu contre moi-même que je mène. Et je veux en sortir vainqueur, grandi par ma victoire sur cet instinct sauvage et puissant qui me pousse à la posséder entièrement …

Pour gagner le cœur et l'amour éternel d'Annabelle, avant de gagner son corps pour toute la vie et pas seulement pour le temps d'une amourette rendue éphémère par mon impatience juvénile.

Et ce vœu, si cher à mon cœur, est si puissant qu'il triomphe, me donnant la force de combattre le désir qui consume mon corps tout entier…

Je retiens mon souffle, je fais appel à la force de mon cœur et de mon amour. Puis, d'un solide coup de rein, je me sépare d'Annabelle. Je suis brûlant et je suis essoufflé. Et quand je vois le désir et l'amour qui étincellent dans son regard, il me faut une terrible emprise sur moi-même pour résister à son appel muet…

Annabelle reprend elle-même son souffle et me sourit. Sa main vient doucement caresser ma joue. Elle se penche vers moi et effleure ma bouche d'un baiser avant de murmurer un doux merci.

Et je sais que j'ai franchi une étape décisive sur le chemin de son cœur…

Je lui souris et je m'étends sur le dos, tentant de retrouver moi aussi mon souffle et de calmer le désir impérieux qui érige mon sexe de sa douloureuse puissance…

Annabelle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et son parfum de coquelicot et de bleuet m'enivre. Il prend possession de mes sens et, tandis qu'elle ramène sa main vers ma poitrine, je suis près d'exploser quand elle frôle la peau de mon ventre mise à nu par un pan retroussé de ma chemise…

Mon cœur et mon corps s'embrasent de plus belle et j'ouvre les yeux, pour chercher dans le ciel l'apaisement et le calme qui me font défaut, pour retrouver la maîtrise de mes sens…

Mais ce n'est pas le ciel que je vois, c'est une fenêtre battue par le vent et la pluie et je me sens perdu, presque hébétée…

Je cligne des paupières et mon cerveau établit enfin le contact avec la réalité…

Merlin ! Je me suis endormi un bref instant et j'ai rêvé d'Annabelle…

Et c'était un rêve si réaliste que mon corps a réagi et réagit encore aux émotions, aux sensations et au puissant désir que j'ai éprouvé dans ce rêve…

Que j'éprouve encore, bien que je sois maintenant éveillé…

Putain ! Il y a une éternité, que je n'ai pas bandé si puissamment !

En réalité, je n'ai jamais bandé aussi puissamment…

Et je gémis doucement, tandis que les images de mon rêve se télescopent dans mon cerveau. Les sensations enivrantes provoquées par les baisers et les caresses si légères des doigts d'Annabelle sur mon corps se propulsent avec vigueur jusqu'à mon sexe et, comme dans mon rêve, j'ai le sentiment de devenir fou…

Fou de ce désir impérieux, de ce plaisir qui exige d'être assouvi…

Mon cœur bondit avec force dans ma poitrine et j'étouffe… Mon sexe est si gonflé qu'il me fait souffrir d'une brûlure infiniment délicieuse…

Alors je me lève prestement et je me précipite vers la salle de bain…

Si je veux pouvoir respecter Annabelle et la courtiser comme je le désire, il faut que j'assouvisse cette faim de plaisir dévorante qui me consume à en hurler…

Et c'est sous la douche, que j'apaise cette faim, en trois caresses vigoureuses qui me propulsent au ciel à une vitesse fulgurante et dans une tourmente d'éclairs aveuglants qui m'emmènent dans un sombre tourbillon…

Mes jambes flageolent et je glisse le long du mur. Je reste là, assis un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude pour reprendre mon souffle…

Et je ris. Et je pleure…

J'ai retrouvé ma virilité.

J'ai bandé et jouis avec une vigueur que je n'avais jamais expérimentée.

Et putain que c'est bon !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Recherches**

**Algie**

11H12

Cela fait un peu plus de deux heures maintenant que Rupert et moi parcourons le vieux quartier de Schei, nous attardant plus particulièrement dans l'enclos paroissial de l'Eglise St Nicolae. Nous avons visité la plupart de ses musées et c'est avec gourmandise que je bois les paroles du professeur Moldu qui en est l'érudit gardien.(1)

Cet homme est un puits intarissable quand il s'agit d'évoquer l'histoire de ce quartier et c'est avec fierté qu'il nous emmène maintenant vers le musée phare de ces lieux : la plus vieille Ecole Roumaine, érigée en 1495, dans laquelle se trouve préservé le plus vieux livre imprimé dans cette même école…

Nous voilà enfin où nous voulions, Rupert et moi-même. C'est en effet dans ce musée, que nous espérons trouver les précieux indices qui devraient nous mener vers l'objet de nos recherches… Et je compte bien profiter que les touristes, découragés de parcourir les rues par la neige et le vent glacial, se soient tous réfugiés dans les auberges et hôtels de la région, pour gagner la confiance du Maître des Lieux et obtenir son autorisation pour étudier les précieux ouvrages anciens qui emplissent pas moins de 15 pièces…

Des livres dont certains n'ont pas été ouverts depuis plusieurs siècles… Des livres dont nuls yeux n'ont caressé les pages, ni déchiffré le langage…

Au fil des salles, nous contemplons des icônes, des peintures, des livres précieux et une vieille presse à imprimer admirablement conservés.

Et je laisse mes doigts courir amoureusement sur le bois et le métal. Je respire à pleins poumons l'air chargé du plomb des lettres d'imprimerie, de l'huile de graissage des engrenages et de l'encre…

Un homme se tient penché au-dessus d'un cadre de métal, assemblant patiemment les lettres de plomb qu'il a prélevées dans une casse de bois, pour constituer les mots et les phrases du texte qu'il doit reproduire. Près de lui, un apprenti étale avec régularité de l'encre fraîche sur un cadre déjà prêt. Puis il prend une feuille et la pose avec précaution sur le cadre, avant d'actionner le levier de la vis centrale qui s'écrase sur la platine, exerçant ainsi la pression qui permet au papier de s'imprimer. Il abaisse maintenant le levier, puis, avec une précision qui traduit la force d'un geste maintes fois répété, il retire la feuille et vérifie la qualité de son travail, avant de la poser sur un séchoir…

Rupert pose sa main sur mon épaule, interrompant ma rêverie. Notre guide nous conduit maintenant dans une salle dans laquelle des merveilles reposent dans des vitrines, dérobées aux regards, à la poussière et à la lumière par de lourds pans de velours rouge sombre.

Les pans de tissu épais sont soulevés avec une infinie précaution par notre guide, qui dévoile ainsi à mes yeux avides le plus ancien de ses ouvrages imprimés… Je sors mes lunettes de la poche de poitrine de ma veste et les ajuste sur mon nez, puis je me penche au-dessus du verre et j'admire le fruit d'un travail patient et méticuleux.

Nous passons ainsi de vitrine en vitrine, nous attardant longuement sur chaque livre. Mon esprit se perd dans chacun d'eux, lisant les mots, les phrases avec avidité, imaginant la suite des histoires à peine effleurées et mes doigts fourmillent du désir de toucher le papier fragile, de tourner ces pages que le verre rend inaccessibles, tandis que notre guide discourt avec amour et passion sur les manuscrits qu'il déchiffre dans l'intimité de son bureau.

« Algie connaît bien les langues anciennes. Il pourrait peut-être vous aider. » entends-je soudain Rupert déclarer à notre guide

Je relève la tête en clignant des yeux…. Il semble que j'ai raté une partie de la conversation. Mais n'est-ce pas naturel, quand d'aussi beaux livres distraient mon attention.

« Vraiment ? Cela pourrait me rendre grand service, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps. » déclare notre hôte, l'air vivement intéressé.

« Bah… On a quelques jours devant nous et on ne peut pas dire que le temps se prête au tourisme. Si c'est pour rester enfermé quelque part, autant que ça serve à quelque chose…» répond Rupert en haussant les épaules d'un air décontracté.

Le visage de notre guide se fend alors d'un sourire ravi.

« D'accord. Quand pouvez-vous revenir ? » demande-t-il avec empressement.

« Après le déjeuner, ça nous ira très bien. Disons vers les 14H00… » répond Rupert, en enfilant sa lourde cape Métamorphosée en manteau épais, pour éviter de nous faire remarquer par les Moldus.

Et il m'entraîne sans attendre vers la sortie du Musée, marchant ensuite à grands pas dans la neige, en direction de l'entrée de l'enclos de Schei. A peine avons-nous quitté l'enceinte du vieux quartier, que nous Transplanons sous la porte cochère de nos hôtes qui nous attendent pour déjeuner…

Je me sens particulièrement en appétit…

Et je remercie Rupert d'avoir mené notre affaire avec succès et obtenu pour moi l'autorisation d'accéder aux livres anciens du Musée

« Te réjouis pas trop vite, Al. Il va te laisser tenir quelques-uns de ses précieux bouquins dans les mains, mais c'est pas dit que tu accèdes à ceux que tu souhaites… » me temporise mon ami, tandis que le majordome Cracmol nous ouvre la porte…

Mais moi, je suis certain du contraire…

Après tout, nous serons entre amoureux des beaux ouvrages et cela crée toujours les liens de compréhension et de complicité intellectuelle…

Oui, je me sens optimiste… Et je suis certain maintenant, que notre quête à Brasov sera fructueuse…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

12H46

J'ai fini de déjeuner et je me hâte vers les appartements que je partage avec Nally.

Je suis inquiet pour mon épouse.

Elle était épuisée et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'effondrer de fatigue ce matin à l'infirmerie.

Elle est sur tous les fronts depuis des mois, prenant à peine le temps de se reposer de temps à autre, quand elle est encore en convalescence des blessures d'un autre combat, mené avant son retour en Grande Bretagne…

Et elle a eu si peur de perdre Harry !

Elle tient au fils de Lily comme à la prunelle de ses yeux…

Elle se fait également du souci pour Ronald, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Ginevra, Théodore, Luna, Blaise et tous les autres. Tous ces jeunes gens qui sont farouchement décidés à sauver Poudlard et le Monde Sorcier…

Et elle a une tendresse particulière pour Miho…

Miho, au sujet de laquelle je ne cesse de me poser question depuis qu'elle a été répartie dans la Maison Serpentard…

Nous savons si peu, à son propos…

Et je me promets de faire des recherches, pour savoir qui étaient ses parents… Etaient-ils Sorciers ? Avaient-ils un talent ou un don particulier dont elle aurait hérité ?

Je ne me souviens pas avoir enseigné à un Kido dans les années précédentes. Minerva et Filius non plus…

Miho est eurasienne. Sa mère est-elle revenue en Grande Bretagne après le décès de son époux ? Son époux est-il vraiment décédé ou est-il resté en Asie, ignorant tout de sa fille qui le pense mort ? Comment sa mère est-elle morte ? Pourquoi Miho a-t-elle été confiée à une famille d'accueil Moldue ? N'avait-elle donc pas d'autre famille ?

La porte du bureau de Nally s'ouvre et je le traverse pour pénétrer dans le salon dans lequel je ne m'attarde pas non plus.

Nally est dans notre chambre. Elle est encore allongée dans notre lit à baldaquin aux lourdes tentures de velours bleu marine ouvertes, dormant paisiblement et je souris. Attendri.

Je suis heureux que Remus ait proposé de la remplacer pour sa classe cet après-midi. Elle peut ainsi bénéficier du repos qui lui est nécessaire.

Quand nous sommes revenus ici ce matin, Nally s'est laissée aller dans mes bras. Elle a pleuré sur mon épaule.

Elle a pleuré son épuisement et ses peurs… Son soulagement de savoir Harry sauf et que je ne sois pas gravement blessé.

Et quand elle s'est calmée, je l'ai enjoint d'aller se mettre au lit. Je l'ai bordée et je suis resté auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de rejoindre ma première classe de la journée.

Et, avant de partir, j'ai protégé le lit d'une Bulle de Silence pour être certain que nul appel par Cheminette, ni tambourinement du bec d'un hibou ou d'une chouette sur une vitre, ne vienne troubler son sommeil.

Nally doit sentir mon regard posé sur elle, car elle remue un peu, se tournant instinctivement vers moi, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle me sourit, l'air fraîche et reposée.

Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup dormir pour retrouver toute sa forme.

Je sens pourtant que cette fois celle-ci ne durera pas si elle ne prolonge pas son repos.

Je m'assois auprès d'elle et je la prends contre moi, de mon bras valide, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Puis je lui donne les nouvelles de Harry, Ronald et Miho que j'ai prise auprès de notre Directeur pendant le déjeuner et je lui fais part de mes interrogations sur Miho, ma décision d'effectuer des recherches à son propos.

Nally m'approuve et me fait à son tour part de ses interrogations concernant les derniers évènements qui ont failli coûter la vie de Harry.

Elle est sombre. Certaine que la Magie Noire était à l'origine du Monstre et de la défaillance de sa propre Magie. Certaine que Miho était liée à cela, en toute innocence…

Et elle me donne à voir ce qui lui permet d'affirmer que la Magie Noire était à l'œuvre dans la forêt, en découvrant sa cuisse : sa blessure, pourtant en bonne voie de cicatrisation totale hier soir, est de nouveau ouverte et suintante…

Or, elle ne s'ouvre que lorsque Nally est en contact avec de la Magie Noire…

Une Magie noire qui s'insinue dans cette plaie, pour empoisonner et affaiblir mon épouse…

Je comprends d'autant mieux le malaise qu'elle a eu ce matin dans l'infirmerie…

Et je tremble davantage d'inquiétude…

Car il fallait que la Magie Noire soit puissante, pour l'affecter autant en si peu de temps…

« Il m'a touchée, avec sa queue, souviens-toi. Je n'aurais pas été aussi affectée s'il ne m'avait pas touchée. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite guérir, grâce à tes soins et ton Onguent miraculeux. » murmure Nally, qui devine bien mon tourment et me serre contre elle.

« J'ai peur qu'un jour la Magie Noire ne t'atteigne de plein fouet. J'ai peur de te perdre Nally. » murmure-je en retour, la gorge serrée.

« J'ai peur de te perdre aussi, Sev. Mais cela n'arrivera pas… Car désormais nous serons côte à côte au combat et que nous prendrons soin l'un de l'autre. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours ensemble, Sev. A la vie, à la mort… » affirme Nally, en plongeant son regard océan confiant dans le mien

Je la serre à mon tour contre mon cœur.

Oui, nous serons toujours ensemble.

A la vie, à la mort…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

13H28

Il me reste une petite heure libre avant mon prochain cours et j'en profite pour aller à la Bibliothèque.

Ce n'est pas que je mette la parole de Tante Nally en doute, quand elle affirme n'avoir aucune certitude quant à ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle nous cache quelque chose…

Et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce sentiment.

Quand je suis passée à l'annexe juste après le déjeuner, Draco m'a discrètement touché deux mots de ses soupçons…

Nous avons une énigme à résoudre…

Une de plus…

J'ai toujours trouvé Tante Nally mystérieuse. Harry et Ron aussi. Et maintes fois nous avons effectué des recherches pour tâcher d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le Temps Ralenti, le Sceau du Secret et tous ces Sorts étrangers que Tante Nally connaît…

Nous n'avons rien trouvé…

Et puis, il y a eu cette histoire d'odeur…

Puis Harry a décidé d'arrêter toutes nos recherches, lorsqu'il a appris que Tante Nally est sa Marraine…

Mais moi, je ne suis plus décidée à laisser tomber…

Je finirai bien par découvrir quelque chose…

Non pas que je nourrisse une quelconque méfiance envers Tante Nally, loin de là. Je lui confierai sans hésiter ma vie et celle de ceux que j'aime… C'est juste que j'aime résoudre les énigmes…

Et j'ai trouvé un nouvel allier…

Draco.

Il va m'aider. Et à nous deux, je suis certaine que nous ferons une bonne équipe.

Nous allons commencer par faire des recherches sur la Magie elle-même, pour tâcher de comprendre ce qui a pu faire perdre de sa puissance à Tante Nally… ou plutôt bloquer sa puissance devrais-je dire. Car seuls l'épuisement et le déclin physique peuvent faire perdre de son pouvoir à un Sorcier. Or, Tante Nally est dans une forme physique éblouissante et dans la fleur de l'âge…

Et nous allons aussi chercher ce qui a pu créer ce lien entre le Monstre et Miho. Sur la Voyance et la Médiumnité… Je sais bien que ces disciplines de la Magie sont on ne peut plus hasardeuses et les Voyants ou Médiums déclarés, généralement des charlatans qui profitent de la crédulité des gens pour les escroquer…

Mais je ne peux nier que Trelawney, bien que d'un talent très faible, a effectué deux prédictions avérées…

Et je ne sais pas comment expliquer rationnellement comment Miho peut savoir quantités de choses qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir…

Je salue Madame Pince et lui accorde l'un de ces sourires que j'ai mis au point pour l'amadouer sans restriction. Je lui explique que je n'ai plus rien à lire et que j'hésite dans mon choix de sujet sur lequel jeter mon intérêt.

« C'est qu'il y a tant matière à développer sa culture ici, que je ne sais me décider ! J'aurais besoin d'être quelque peu éclairée sur le chemin à suivre ! » déclare-je, en poussant un gros soupir.

« Je vous comprends, mon petit. J'avais de grands rêves de carrière, quand j'avais votre âge. Mais ma soif de culture m'a finalement amené à décider de rester ici, pour pouvoir lire tout à loisir et continuer à ouvrir et cultiver mon esprit encore et encore… » me confie le cerbère de la Bibliothèque, avec un regard de parfaite compréhension.

Elle semble hésiter un bref instant, puis elle m'invite à passer derrière son comptoir et à m'asseoir à ses côtés pour consulter l'énorme index détaillé sur lequel elle veille habituellement avec une jalousie farouche.

Et un délicieux frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale…

Ma main caresse avec respect le Saint des Saints des livres…

Celui qui renferme en ses pages une fiche de lecture de tous les livres de la Bibliothèque… Des millions d'ouvrages répertoriés par matière et par ordre alphabétique, rassemblés dans un seul épais Volume Magique.

Il suffit de poser la main bien à plat sur sa couverture et il devine l'objet de votre recherche ou, si vous n'êtes guère décidé, ce qui conviendra le mieux à votre état d'esprit actuel… Et, les titres des livres proposés apparaissent sur la page de garde et les fiches de lecture sur les suivantes…

J'inspire profondément et pose ma main sur le cuir usé. Je sens la Magie crépiter autour de ma main et une douce chaleur s'insinuer dans ma paume. Cela dure quelques secondes ou quelques minutes. Je ne saurais le dire avec précision. Et soudainement, la Magie et la chaleur refluent et je sais que je peux ouvrir le livre. Que je verrais les titres choisis par l'index.

Je suis toute excitée en saisissant la couverture de cuir et j'inspire profondément avant de la tourner. Et je reste bouche bée en découvrant que ce ne sont pas moins d'une bonne centaine de titres d'ouvrages que l'index a retenus…

Merlin ! Draco et moi allons en avoir pour des mois à étudier tous ces ouvrages ! Car il serait étonnant que Madame Pince me prête son précieux Volume Magique pour que je puisse effectuer une sélection à partir des fiches de lectures…

« Eh bien mon petit ! On dirait que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ! Voilà qui vous garantit de nombreuses heures de lecture ! Prenez donc note de tous ces titres et vous pourrez ensuite vous promener à loisir dans les différentes sections de la Bibliothèque pour faire votre choix définitif ! » s'exclame en chuchotant Madame Pince, quand son attention n'est plus requise ailleurs et revient vers moi.

« Oui, Madame. » acquiesce-je, en la remerciant d'un sourire.

Puis je soupire discrètement, un peu découragée je l'avoue face à l'énorme quantité de travail que Draco et moi allons avoir et, sortant un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, je m'attache à recopier soigneusement tous les titres proposés…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Malédiction **

**Neville**

16H00

La fin du cours de botanique sonne et Hermione se précipite aussitôt vers la sortie.

Je n'ai aucun doute sur la raison de cette précipitation… Elle va à la Bibliothèque…

Et je n'ai aucun doute non plus sur ce qu'elle va y faire : chercher des explications sur les évènements qui se sont produits dans le Temps Ralenti…

Je m'attarde un peu avec Madame Chourave, désireux d'avoir son avis sur le travail que j'ai entrepris depuis peu dans sa matière.

Je souhaite créer une fleur pour ma Luna, une fleur que je lui offrirai à la prochaine St Valentin, pour lui exprimer toute la force et la douceur de mes sentiments pour elle. Mais mes recherches actuelles sont bloquées dans une impasse et j'hésite sur la nouvelle voie à suivre…

Madame Chourave, ravie de ce projet, me prodigue ses conseils avec enthousiasme et me recommande la lecture de quelques livres portant sur les fleurs exotiques, les engrais et terreaux spécifiques à chaque espèces et différents travaux de recherches sur les plantes et fleurs hybrides.

Je prends note de tout ce qu'elle dit, puis je la remercie avant de filer vers le château.

J'ai promis à Luna de venir la chercher dans sa salle commune, pour que nous puissions nous rendre ensemble à l'annexe de l'infirmerie et visiter nos amis. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard, alors je décide de prendre un raccourci et cours sur le sentier qui longe l'enceinte du château.

Ce faisant, je me souviens que je suis seul et je maudis mon imprudence.

Il ne faudrait pas que je croise le chemin de quelques Ânes Bâtés, quand il n'y a aucun prof, ni membre du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. ou autre élève dans les parages… Dès que j'aurais franchi le coin du mur, j'entrerai sous les arcades du Jardin de Dame Serdaigle, qui mènent vers une petite porte de l'aile où se trouvent les quartiers de ma Luna. Le Jardin de Dame Serdaigle est une zone souvent déserte en hiver, où il est facile de tendre une embuscade. Alors je saisis ma baguette et redouble de vitesse…

Je franchis le coin du mur et…

Merde ! C'est bien ma veine tiens ! Voilà justement un groupe d'une dizaine d'Ânes Bâtés de Sixième et Septième année. Ils se tiennent au beau milieu du jardin, près d'une statue. Une Liseuse qui semble totalement indifférente à leur présence.

Que fichent-ils dans ce coin ? On dirait qu'ils attendent quelqu'un…

Je m'arrête, indécis. Dois-je faire demi-tour ou foncer droit devant ?

Les Ânes Bâtés ne m'ont pas encore vu. Ils sont en grande conversation et me tournent le dos pour la plupart. Si je rase le mur, l'ombre de l'arcade pourrait me dérober aux regards… J'hésite sur la conduite à adopter…

Oh ! Et puis, flûte ! Je suis déjà en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Luna. Je n'ai pas envie de l'être davantage. Et je suis un Gryffondor, que diable ! Et bien entraîné de surcroît ! Je ne vais pas me laisser intimider par ces imbéciles !

Alors je me décide et j'avance à pas lents et précautionneux, ne quittant pas mes ennemis du regard. J'ai franchi la moitié du chemin. La porte n'est plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres… Je continue donc de marcher, tournant dos à la porte, baguette pointée vers le groupe d'Ânes Bâtés, histoire d'être prêt à jeter un Sort de Protection si nécessaire…

« Tiens, tiens… Voyez donc qui va là ! Longdubat. Tout seul comme un grand ! On a perdu ses petits copains, Longdubat ? Ou bien en ont-ils eu assez de traîner ta maladroite personne dans leur sillage ? » murmure soudain une voix dans mon dos, tandis qu'une baguette me pique la nuque et que deux autres s'enfoncent dans mes côtes…

Putain de merde ! Je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou ! Merde ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à me Désillusionner ? Mais quel con je fais !

D'un coup d'œil, je reconnais Di Marco et Collys Gilford… Qui peut-être le troisième ? Puis-je espérer leur échapper en leur cassant la figure ?

J'amorce une manœuvre, me ramassant pour bondir et me défaire d'eux à coups de manchette, mais celui qui est derrière moi m'a deviné.

« Tut ! Tut ! Longdubat. Un geste et tu es mort… » déclare-t-il froidement, en enfonçant sa baguette plus profondément à la base de mon crâne…

Il ne plaisante pas le salopard ! Et ces deux comparses non plus, si j'en juge leur rictus mauvais…

L'Âne Bâté qui se trouve derrière moi, interpelle ses petits potes… Et je reconnais la voix de Vaneck…

Les autres accourent et se marrent en me voyant…

« Longdubat ! Quelle jolie prise ! Nous allons te faire passer le goût de t'attaquer à des Sang-Pur, espèce de traître… Et t'envoyer rejoindre tes héroïques copains à l'infirmerie… » siffle Piers Taylor, qui m'arrache ma baguette des mains, l'œil allumé d'une lueur de joie féroce

« Attendez, on ne doit pas se faire remarquer. Et nous serons fichus quand il donnera nos noms. Cette fois, nous n'y couperions pas. Ce serait le renvoi pur et simple. Ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt…» intervient aussitôt Ramirez en se mettant entre moi et Taylor.

Il a l'air nerveux Ramirez… Son pote Warrington également. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont les menaces de Blaise qui planent au-dessus de leur tête…

C'est sans doute là ma seule chance de m'en sortir sans casse, me prends-je à espérer. Car j'avoue que je n'en mène pas large… Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un en surveillance auprès de la Carte, mais d'ici que l'alerte soit donnée et que les copains arrivent à mon secours, j'ai le temps d'en prendre plein la tronche…

« T'inquiète, nous lui brouillerons la mémoire… Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait déjà eu de toute façon. » répond Thorpe, en poussant Ramirez de côté, tandis que les autres ricanent.

« Oui. Et personne ne va l'entendre crier, parce que tu vas poser une Bulle de Silence autour de nous, Carlos. Et elles sont fameuses, tes Bulles de Silence… » renchérit Alienor Forbanks, en se frottant contre Ramirez avec un sourire enjôleur…

Ramirez déglutit avec difficulté et jette un coup d'œil un peu affolé vers son pote Warrington.

« Et si quelqu'un arrive ? Nous sommes à découvert et il y a souvent du mouvement dans le coin. Que ce soit un prof, un autre élève, Rusard ou même un fantôme, nous serons dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou si on nous surprend la main dans le sac. » intervient ce dernier, dont les ailes du nez perlent de sueur.

« Au printemps et en été c'est très fréquenté, oui. Mais pas en automne ni en hiver. Cependant tu as raison, prenons nos précautions. Tanaka, tu vas aller à la porte, Parkes, à l'autre bout de la galerie. Faites le guet et si quelqu'un vient, venez immédiatement nous prévenir. » décide aussitôt Taylor, en coulant un rapide coup d'œil vers les deux filles.

« Pourquoi nous ? Tu n'es pas le Chef ! Et nous aussi, nous voulons nous amuser ! » répond aussitôt Parkes, avec une moue boudeuse.

« Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi ! » siffle Taylor, visiblement contrarié de voir son autorité remise en question, avant d'ajouter, un peu radouci : « La prochaine fois que nous en capturons un, quelqu'un d'autre fera le guet et vous serez de la fête »

« D'accord. Mais il faudra que nous parlions de cela avec Brutus et qu'il nous dise qui donne les ordres quand il n'est pas là. » accepte Parkes, en s'éloignant vers l'autre bout de la galerie, le nez en l'air.

Je commence à avoir des sueurs froides et je me dis que cette fois, rien ne va plus pouvoir retarder les Festivités selon Taylor, quand Warrington intervient encore.

« C'est bien joli, tout ça. Mais que comptes-tu faire pour que personne ne nous voie depuis les fenêtres là-bas. » dit-il, en désignant les dîtes fenêtres.

La mâchoire de Taylor se crispe et son regard s'assombrit de contrariété. Il réfléchit un court instant…

« Allons dans l'Alcôve des Amoureux. C'est en retrait sous la galerie. Avec la nuit qui tombe, personne ne nous verra. Nous y laisserons Longdubat quand nous en aurons fini avec lui et il faudra quelques heures pour que quelqu'un le retrouve… Et avec un peu de chance, il sera mort de froid d'ici ce temps là…» décrète-t-il, en amorçant le mouvement vers l'alcôve en question.

Putain ! Cette fois je suis foutu ! Même si l'alarme a été donnée et que les copains arrivent, il leur faudra encore au moins cinq à dix minutes avant de débouler par ici… Je ne vais pas y couper. Je vais me prendre quelques Sorts douloureux, à n'en pas douter.

Oh ! Mais je me promets de défendre chèrement ma peau… Qu'ils ne comptent pas que je vais me laisser faire aussi facilement les salauds !

Vaneck m'entraîne aussitôt à la suite des autres, avec l'aide de Marsden. J'ai beau freiner des quatre fers et me débattre comme un beau diable, sous les ricanements des Ânes Bâtés qui se réjouissent déjà de mon malheur, je n'arrive pas vraiment à ralentir notre avancée…

« Tiens le bien, Vaneck ! C'est une vraie anguille ce type ! Et il est fort le bougre ! Venez nous aider vous autres ! » s'exclame Marsden, rouge et soufflant de notre bagarre.

M'appuyant sur les bras de Marsden et Vaneck, je réussis une belle ruade qui envoie bouler Di Marco et Wells, venus à la rescousse de leurs complices. Puis, d'un retournement de bras sec, je parviens à asséner un coup de coude sur le nez de Marsden qui me lâche aussitôt. J'en profite alors pour me dégager de la poigne de Vaneck et je lui balance un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais Di Marco revient à la charge et me repousse d'une bourrade dans le dos vers Vaneck qui m'attrape à bras le corps..

Mais je rue, je tape du poing, des coudes et des pieds et les Ânes Bâtés s'en prennent plein la figure. Moi aussi, mais j'ai la technique et la résistance physique pour moi et j'ai le dessus…

« Aide-les, Ramirez et Warrington ! » ordonne Taylor, d'un ton sec.

Ramirez et Warrington, plus que pâles maintenant, m'attrapent par les jambes et les Ânes Bâtés, me plaquent au sol.

« Laisse-toi faire, j'ai une idée » me souffle Ramirez à l'oreille.

Je réfléchis très vite. Ils sont six pour me maîtriser et je ne peux plus les surprendre. Je dois compter sur l'aide de Ramirez, même si cela me déplait. Même s'il me mène en bateau… Oui, je dois garder des forces et espérer pouvoir les surprendre de nouveau…

Alors je fais mine de faiblir, puis capituler. Vaneck et Ramirez me relèvent à demi, m'entraînent dans l'alcôve et me plaquent contre le mur pour faire face à mes futurs bourreaux qui se réjouissent de me voir vaincu…

« A toi l'honneur, Astérion. Tu le mérites, puisque ce petit rat a blessé ta mère…» décrète Taylor, avec un sourire mauvais.

« Merci. Mais je ne veux pas te priver de la primeur de la punition que nous allons infliger à ce Traître. Après tout, tu as brillamment organisé la chose. Alors punissons-le ensemble. Et après, chacun pourra participer à son tour…» répond Thorpe, en prenant position, baguette menaçante tournée vers moi…

Taylor le remercie et vient se tenir à ses côtés. Une lueur cruelle brille dans leurs regards et un long frisson me remonte l'échine…

Putain ! Comment Ramirez compte-t-il me sortir de là ?

A-t-il vraiment l'intention de me sortir de là ?

J'en doute et je me prépare à souffrir, tout en restant en alerte pour profiter de la moindre occasion qui pourrait m'être offerte de ficher le camp en vitesse…

« Métamorphose pour commencer. Ça le fera tenir tranquille. Nous allons le transformer en quelque chose de bien gluant… Une limace. Une misérable limace rampante. Et puis ce sera Doloris ou autre… Qu'en penses-tu, Taylor ? » ricane Thorpe, dont le visage est déformé par la haine.

« Mmmm… Je préfère quant à moi le Métamorphoser en crapaud cornu pustuleux. Sinon, pour la suite, le Doloris me convient parfaitement… » décide Taylor, la baguette fébrile et impatient semble-t-il, de commencer les « réjouissances »

Thorpe ricane de plus bel.

« Et pourquoi pas le tout ? » grince-t-il, l'œil allumé d'une lueur de méchanceté pure, sous les ricanements des autres.

« Tu as raison, Thorpe. Va pour la limace et le crapaud… Prie ta mère, Longdubat, tu vas souffrir… Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle t'entendra depuis son asile de fou… Ensemble, Astérion. A zéro ! » répond Taylor, en commençant illico un lent compte à rebours depuis cinq.

Oh ! Putain ! Cette fois une sueur glacée dégouline le long de mon dos. Et je prie Merlin avec ferveur pour que quelqu'un intervienne !

« Débats-toi » souffle Ramirez dans mon oreille

J'obéis et je recommence illico à me débattre avec la force du désespoir, quand je suis soudainement et brusquement tiré sur le côté. Je tombe, entraînant Vaneck dans ma chute, au moment même où les Sorts fusent …

J'atterris durement sur le sol et quelque chose de mou me heurte brutalement le dos, avec un bruit flasque, sous des exclamations de surprise et d'horreur des Ânes Bâtés. Je suis à demi couché sur Ramirez qui m'a attiré vers lui. Je croise son regard et j'ai la conviction, qu'il nous a intentionnellement fait tomber sur le côté.

« Bon sang ! Ramirez ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! C'est Vaneck qui s'est pris les Sorts, putain ! » hurle soudainement Taylor, d'une voix complètement affolée.

« J'ai glissé quand Longdubat s'est débattu ! » aboie Ramirez, son regard m'intimant l'ordre de me taire…

Comme si j'allais risquer de perdre un espion dans le camp adverse au mien ! Même si c'est un espion malgré lui… D'autant qu'il vient de me rendre un fier service…

« Merde ! On va te faire payer tout ça, Longdubat ! Tu vas chèrement le regretter ! Relevez-les, vous autres ! » ordonne Taylor à Di Marco et Wells.

Mais au moment même, l'une des filles de guet arrive en courant pour prévenir que quelqu'un vient.

Et c'est aussitôt la débandade. Les Ânes Bâtés se défilent à toute vitesse sans plus s'occuper de nous. Laissant même Ramirez, toujours bloqué sous bibi et Vaneck.

« Retire-toi de là ! » ordonne Ramirez, en me repoussant avec force.

Je me roule sur le côté d'un coup de rein, me débarrassant du même coup de Vaneck et Ramirez se relève d'un bond avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, plus vite que s'il était suivi du diable en personne.

Quant à moi, j'inspecte d'un œil curieux la chose gluante qui repose à mes côtés…

Un mélange intéressant de crapaud cornu pustuleux et de limace… Avec des petites cornes sur la tête, qui se rétractent quand je les touche prudemment du bout de la baguette que j'ai ramassée sur le sol. Celle de Vaneck, bien sûr… Je ne l'aurais pas fait avec la mienne…

« Pouah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! » s'exclame Blaise, quand il surgit dans l'alcôve, baguette en avant et tout essoufflé de la course que lui-même, Vincent, Grégory et quelques autres ont effectuée pour venir à mon secours.

« La malédiction du Malagrif Tacheté a frappé. Vaneck s'est pris de plein fouet les deux Sorts de Métamorphose qui m'étaient destinés. » réponds-je, avant d'éclater de rire…

Putain ! Quand je vois cette chose immonde, je me dis que je l'ai échappé belle !

« Putain, Neville ! Ne nous refais jamais un coup pareil ! On a cru ne jamais arriver à temps pour te sortir des griffes de ces salauds, avant qu'ils ne t'aient fait du mal ! » s'exclame Seamus, en s'appuyant sur Dean pour retrouver son souffle

« Ouais… Promis…» réponds-je, en pouffant derechef quand je vois Vaneck tâcher de ramper pour s'échapper, tandis que Colin sort son appareil photo et prend des clichés de la chose immonde et gluante qu'il est devenu…

« Tu gâches de la pellicule pour cette chose, Crivey ? Tu as bien tort… C'est répugnant ce truc. Personne ne voudra acheter ces photos… » lui fait remarquer Elinor, en faisant la grimace…

« C'est juste pour la montrer à Harry et aux autres quand on leur racontera les malheurs de Vaneck… Et ça fera un souvenir pour Neville. Et puis nous pourrons toujours faire enrager les Ânes Bâtés en la placardant un peu partout… » répond Colin, avec un sourire malicieux…

« Oui… Finalement tu as raison. Fais un gros plan, là, c'est la seule partie reconnaissable de sa personne… » déclare alors Martha Hope, en pointant du doigt, des yeux cernés de grosses pustules jaunâtres de la chose qui louche abominablement…

« Et là aussi, très réussie, cette patte palmée… » ajoute Dean, en désignant une patte à trois longs doigts reliés par un pli de peau brun orangé…

Colin s'exécute aussitôt, flashant l'œil et la patte de Vaneck qui se tortille dans tous les sens, avançant centimètre par centimètre en laissant dans son sillage des traînées visqueuses et malodorantes

« Beurk ! Il s'est pissé dessous le machin… Et même plus, si j'en juge l'odeur… » fait remarquer Daphnée, en se pinçant le nez.

« Ouais, ça schlingue sec. Partons d'ici. » approuve Blaise, en contournant Vaneck avec précaution…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? » m'enquiers-je, en suivant Blaise sans lâcher la chose du regard…

« Bah, on le laisse… Quelqu'un finira bien par le trouver… Filons d'ici. Rusard nous a vu passer en courant et il va peut-être venir voir ce qui se passe.. » décrète Blaise, en m'entraînant à sa suite sous la galerie…

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Je ramasse ma baguette, que Taylor a lâchée avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et je coure à toute vitesse à ses côtés.

J'ai hâte de raconter tout cela à Luna et aux autres copains !

OoOoOoO

(1) Le Quartier de Schei existe et c'est effectivement un professeur qui en est le conservateur. Voir site http: / brasov. free. fr/ Brasov/ general . htm (enlever les espaces)... Ceci dit, il n'a rien à voir avec celui de ma fic !

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	48. Petits Bonds Dans Le Temps 2

Disclaimer : cf chapitre 1

...

Mystical est ma super bêta !

OoOoOoO

**Meilleurs Voeux De Bonne Et Heureuse Année A Toutes Et Tous !**

OoOoOoO

**Petits Bonds Dans Le Temps 2/2**

_**Vendredi 15 Novembre 1996** _

**Acte 5 : Une Ferme Et Des Fées**

**Severus**

17H05

Je suis bien aise que mes classes soient terminées.

L'effet de la Potion que j'ai prise ce midi entame déjà sérieusement son déclin et la douleur commence à irradier dans toute mon épaule et mon bras droit.

J'enfourne dans ma serviette les devoirs rendus par les élèves de ma dernière classe de la journée, avant de relever la tête vers les tables.

Habituellement, je range sommairement ma classe, envoyant les chaudrons vides dans la laverie où les Elfes ou les élèves en retenue les nettoient. Mais ce soir je ne m'en sens pas capable… J'aurais des difficultés à jeter des Sorts pendant un jour ou deux à cause de ma fichue blessure.

Tant pis, les Elfes s'en chargeront pour une fois. Mais il me faut au moins ranger les ingrédients qui n'ont pas servi.

Je soupire et me dirige vers le placard de la réserve pour l'ouvrir, quand on frappe à la porte.

« Entrez » ordonne-je, en me demandant qui peut bien venir ici à cette heure.

Marian Higgs, Gil Travers et quelques-uns de mes Septièmes, toutes Maisons confondues, entrent aussitôt.

« Nous sommes venus chercher les devoirs des quatre premières années pour les corriger. Et aussi vous donner un coup de main pour ranger la salle, parce qu'avec votre blessure, ça ne doit pas être aisé à faire… » annonce Marian, tandis que trois d'entre eux s'occupent déjà de mettre de l'ordre dans ma classe.

Et j'avoue que cela me procure un immense plaisir…

Oui, je me sens heureux qu'ils aient pris cette initiative. C'est bien une preuve que nos rapports ont beaucoup évolué ces derniers temps.

« J'accepte votre aide avec plaisir pour ranger la classe. Mais ne vous sentez pas obligés pour la correction des devoirs… » réponds-je, avec un sourire chaleureux pour chacun d'entre eux.

Car même si l'idée de Nally est excellente, je ne veux pas leur imposer ce travail supplémentaire.

« Nous ne nous sentons pas obligés du tout, professeur. C'est une expérience tout à fait enrichissante et nous nous sommes déjà organisés pour nous répartir le travail. Ces devoirs là, nous les corrigerons demain car la journée d'aujourd'hui a été longue. Mais à partir de la semaine prochaine, nous nous réunirons chaque vendredi soir et Harry nous prêtera sans doute le Chronomètre Magique. Ainsi, nous devrions avoir tout corrigé en une heure de temps normal. Nous mettrons de côté les devoirs qui pourraient poser question et nous vous les soumettrons pour avis. » répond Gil Travers en rangeant les flacons de « Bile de Tatou » dans l'armoire.

« Et de toute façon, cette histoire de nouvelle méthode pédagogique que vous avez initiée ce matin a déjà fait tout le tour de l'école. Selon la rumeur, des Sixièmes années sont même intéressés pour nous donner un coup de main et devraient vous demander de les autoriser à corriger les devoirs de Première et Deuxième année. » renchérit Alexandra Popkins, une Gryffondor qui fait léviter quelques chaudrons devant elle, en direction de la laverie.

« Exact et de fait, nous nous sommes dit que si vous acceptez, nous pourrions aussi bien nous charger des devoirs de Cinquième. Comme ça, ça vous laissera encore plus de temps pour vaquer à vos autres occupations. Et si vous veniez avec nous au QG le vendredi soir, vous pourriez corriger les devoirs de Sixième et Septième. Ainsi, en gagnant encore du temps, vous pourriez espérer avoir un peu de loisir… » surenchérit Marian Higgs, l'air infiniment sérieux…

Et je me dis que cette proposition demande réflexion…

Ce n'est pas idiot du tout ça. Remus, Nally, Filius, Pomona et Minerva, qui sont eux aussi submergés de travail, pourraient peut-être même en profiter également…

Il faudra que je leur en parle…

« Mmmm… Je vais y réfléchir. Je vous donnerai ma réponse plus tard. En attendant, je vous remercie infiniment de votre aide. » réponds-je donc, en leur confiant les paquets de devoirs de la première à la quatrième année à corriger

Et quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir ingurgité une nouvelle fiole de Potion, je me dirige vers le bureau de Nally, le Journal des parents des Higgs toujours caché dans ma serviette.

J'ai enfin un peu de temps pour lire les passages marqués par Terry et Marian.

« Oh ! Te voilà enfin ! Assois-toi et prend un thé ! Tu as l'air épuisé, Severus. As-tu mal ? As-tu pris tes potions ? Tu sais ce que Pompom a dit : pas de Magie tant que les plaies ne sont pas parfaitement cicatrisées ! Et du repos, beaucoup de repos ! Je lui ai promis de veiller à cela et je compte fort tenir cette promesse et te bichonner durant tout le week-end ! » m'accueille Nally, dès que j'entre dans son bureau.

Elle papillonne autour de moi, soulevant délicatement mon bras pour glisser un petit coussin sur l'accoudoir du canapé dans lequel j'ai pris place, me caresse doucement la joue et dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres…

Elle a pourtant l'air rayonnante, malgré son ton sincèrement inquiet et sa sollicitude envers moi.

Je me demande ce qui la met d'aussi excellente humeur…

« J'ai une excellente nouvelle à te donner. Mais je tiens absolument à savoir comment tu vas d'abord ! » ajoute Nally en me scrutant d'un regard attentif et profondément soucieux, en contraste complet avec la satisfaction qui irradie d'elle.

Je ne connais personne capable d'exprimer deux émotions contradictoires en même temps, à part elle… Et je me souviens combien cela me déroutait autrefois…

Nally me présente une tasse de thé maintenant et je commence aussitôt à le siroter avec bonheur.

Car elle a raison. Je suis épuisé.

Mais comment ne pas l'être, quand j'ai eu une aussi longue journée et une peur bleue de perdre Harry.

« Ça va, Nally. J'ai pris une Potion et la douleur a de nouveau reflué. Et les Septièmes sont venus chercher les devoirs à corriger. Je vais pouvoir me reposer ce Week-end, comme j'en ai reçu l'ordre. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi et dis-moi plutôt quelle est donc cette bonne nouvelle ? » m'enquiers-je, désireux de me réjouir, moi aussi.

Nally m'offre un merveilleux sourire, de toute évidence heureuse que j'aie complètement adhéré à son idée maintenant. Et elle m'embrasse sur la joue, avant de me révéler enfin ce qui la satisfait…

« Albus vient de m'annoncer par Cheminette que les jeunes ont réussi ! Eddy, Claryce, Hugh, Benjamin, Phillipa, Gabe, Miranda et Megan ont convaincu le Conseil d'Administration que le projet de Ferme Pédagogique serait un excellent dérivatif pour les plus jeunes élèves qui, grâce à elle, penseraient moins à la guerre et ses conséquences ! Et que les animaux seraient une source de réconfort pour les orphelins ! Eddy a été particulièrement brillant, tirant sur la corde sensible juste ce qu'il faut pour infléchir les réticences ! Hermione lui avait préparé un exposé sur les vertus thérapeutiques d'une ferme, selon des études menées par des spécialistes Moldus, insistant sur l'équilibre émotionnel et affectif qui est nécessaire à l'épanouissement des enfants et des adolescents ! Nos jeunes sont formidables, Sev ! Ils ont argumenté point par point les bénéfices apportés par l'élevage d'animaux et la culture de légumes et fruits ! Bien sûr, le fait que chacun d'entre eux ait eu à souffrir des massacres du Samedi Noir a aussi pesé dans la balance. Mais les membres du Conseil d'Administration ont tous avoué être très impressionnés par leur brillant et intelligent projet ! Ils sont d'accord, Sev ! Dès aujourd'hui Adrian Pucey et sa mère sont officiellement employés comme « Fermiers et Eleveurs Educateurs », responsables de la concrétisation du projet de la Ferme Pédagogique de Poudlard ! » annonce Nally, avec un enthousiasme très communicatif…

Elle exulte, littéralement…

Et il y en a une autre, qui va exulter. C'est Minerva. Après tout, la maternité de cette idée lui revient…

Et c'est effectivement une excellente chose que le Conseil d'Administration ait agréé. Grâce à cette ferme, Adrian Pucey et sa mère seront à l'abri, les pro-Voldemort de Poudlard seront trop occupés et fatigués pour fomenter des mauvais coups pendant quelques semaines au moins et nous pourrons nourrir les familles qui se retrouveront sans rien du jour au lendemain à cause de la guerre…

Oui, c'est une bien bonne nouvelle !

J'ai pourtant soudainement un soupçon…

« C'est formidable, Nally. Mais dis-moi, nos brillants Préfètes et Préfets ont-ils vraiment parlé de l'élevage des vaches, des cochons, des volailles et des cultures massives de légumes que nous envisageons effectuer ? » m'enquiers-je, avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ils ont juste exposé les objectifs poursuivis et les bénéfices attendus pour les jeunes élèves ! Les membres du Conseil d'Administration n'ont absolument aucune idée de la taille qu'aura la ferme ! Ils doivent penser qu'il n'y aura guère que quelques lapins, une ou deux chevrettes, trois ou quatre agneaux et un petit lopin de terre où il sera possible de faire pousser une dizaine de salades ou de pieds de fraises… Mais comme l'a fait remarquer Albus, nos jeunes ne sont pas responsables du manque de curiosité des membres du Conseil d'Administration à ce propos. Après tout, ils n'ont posé aucune question à ce sujet… » répond Nally avec le même sourire en coin que le mien…

Mmmm… Albus a raison. Il n'empêche que les membres du Conseil d'Administration risquent de ne pas être ravis quand ils apprendront que la « Ferme Pédagogique » est en réalité une vaste entreprise…

« Je comprends maintenant ce que signifiait la bribe de conversation que j'ai surprise quand je suis allé chercher mon arc et mon carquois dans la yourte de l'Etat Major, alors que le Comité Principal du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. y était en réunion. Harry déclarait alors : « Il faut les bombarder d'informations. Les étourdir et les éblouir au point qu'ils en oublient de se poser quelques questions essentielles. » Décidément très Serpentard, cette façon de penser et de faire. Et effet réussi… » déclare-je, plutôt amusé.

« Oui. Ce Comité est remarquablement brillant d'intelligence et il est certain que… » sourit Nally, avant de s'interrompre et de dresser l'oreille vers sa vitrine.

Pour se détendre presque aussitôt.

Et je hausse un sourcil interrogatif en sa direction.

« Aelia vient de me transmettre un message de sa sœur. Harry est réveillé et il a demandé à Pompom s'il peut avoir un petit quelque chose à manger. C'est bon signe. » dit-elle, avec un sourire tendre.

Et je me sens soulagé. Comme elle dit, si Harry réclame quelque chose à manger, c'est bon signe. Quoique je ne pense pas que Pompom lui autorise plus qu'un bol de bouillon de légumes dans un premier temps…

Après tout, il a eu les intestins déchirés il y a douze heures seulement de cela…

« En parlant d'Aelia, j'ai une question à te poser. Pourquoi ne pas avoir sollicité au Terrier, la présence de la Fée des Glaces qui est actuellement à l'infirmerie ? Après tout, là-bas aussi, tu as placé le Sceau du Secret. Et c'était avant qu'elle ne nous soit utile dans l'annexe. » m'enquiers-je, assez curieux de comprendre ce point sur lequel je m'interroge depuis quelque temps déjà.

« Oh… C'est à dire que… Il n'était pas nécessaire que je sois aidée pour maintenir ce Sort là-bas, au Terrier… » répond Nally, en prenant un air dégagé qui ne me trompe pas…

Elle me cache quelque chose. Encore une fois…

Et les rouages de mon cerveau fonctionnent à toute vitesse…

Elle n'a pas besoin des services d'une Fée des Glaces là-bas dit-elle… Bien sûr, si l'on compte qu'il y a en déjà plusieurs autres qui l'aident à canaliser et décupler toute l'énergie Magique dont elle use actuellement, on pourrait penser qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'en mettre une là-bas au Terrier… Mais justement, si l'on considère la quantité astronomique d'énergie Magique qu'elle sollicite actuellement, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle en ait une là-bas plutôt que dans le bureau où elle se trouve la plupart du temps quand une réunion y a lieu…

C'est alors qu'une autre bribe de conversation me revient en mémoire…

Une conversation qui a eu lieu au Terrier justement, alors que je passais près de la cuisine pour me rendre dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée…

Luna, son air rêveur et sa voix douce…

« Un Cercle de Fées… Luna aurait-elle raison ? Le Terrier serait-il bâti sur un Cercle de Fées ? Est-ce cela Nally ? Oui, bien sûr que c'est cela. Ce ne peut-être que cela… » murmure-je, en écarquillant les yeux tandis que d'autres souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire…

…

_« Je t'assure, Arthur, la maison s'est légèrement penchée et j'ai échappé à ce sort » déclare Molly, les mains tremblantes, après la bataille…_

_« Comme si j'étais de retour d'un long voyage… C'est comme ça que je me sens, ici. Revenu enfin chez moi… » murmure Théo assis à la table de la cuisine du Terrier, le jour où j'en suis devenu le Gardien du Secret…_

_« J'adore cette maison, Draco ! Elle vibre et respire ! Elle est vivante, j'en suis certaine ! Vivante et bienveillante… » assure une Narcissa rayonnante à son fils, lors d'une soirée dans le Temps Ralenti…_

_La Maison du Bonheur… C'est ainsi que je l'ai moi-même baptisée… _

…

« La Maison du Bonheur est bâtie sur un Cercle de Fées ! Les Weasley le savent-ils, Nally ? Arthur sait-il qu'il a bâti sa maison sur un Cercle de Fées ? » m'enquiers-je, juste avant de prendre conscience d'une autre vérité : « Oh ! Merlin ! Voldemort s'est mis toutes les Fées de la Création à dos ! Et pas seulement elles ! Il a attaqué un Cercle Sacré ! Les Fées, les Farfadets, les Lutins, les Sylphes et Sylphides, les nymphes, les Gnomes et toutes les petites créatures qui vouent un culte aux Cercles Sacrés aideront ceux qui luttent contre lui dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion !… Les Fées et les Gnomes nous ont déjà aidés, la nuit d'Halloween, n'est-ce pas ! Oui ! Je me souviens avoir vu un Gnome mordre la main d'un Mangemort étendu sur le sol près d'un buisson, alors qu'il visait le dos de Rachel et le Sort a été dévié vers un Troll… Et Molly a affirmé à Arthur que la maison avait bougé à plusieurs reprises… Sur le moment je me suis dit qu'elle avait eu cette impression à cause des puissantes déflagrations des FeuxFous qui devaient faire vibrer toute la maison… Mais ce sont les Fées qui ont fait cela… Pour éviter aux défenseurs de prendre des Sorts… Elles ont peut-être sauvé quelques vies et, c'est certain cela, évité à quelques-uns d'entre nous d'être blessés ! » affirme-je, émerveillé…

Et Nally me sourit. Elle ne dit rien, mais ne me détrompe pas…

Les Fées nous ont aidés au Terrier, dans la limite de leurs moyens certes, mais elles l'ont fait !

« Allons-y, Severus. Il est temps que tu ailles à l'infirmerie pour changer ton pansement. Et ne proteste pas sinon Pompom mettra sa menace à exécution et te gardera là-bas tout le week-end ! Or je tiens absolument à passer un week-end délicieusement tranquille avec toi et te chouchouter ! » déclare soudainement Nally, en se levant de son fauteuil pour m'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Et je ne proteste pas, tandis qu'elle glisse son bras sous le mien…

Car je suis encore sous le coup de l'émerveillement…

Des Fées protègent le Terrier…

Et je parie que ce sont des Végélines ! (1)

Oui, cela ne peut-être que des Végélines, si l'on considère la facilité avec laquelle herbes folles, fleurs des champs et buissons croissent sur les terres du Terrier !

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Il est 17H15 à l'horloge

J'avale sans aucun plaisir, la dernière cuillère du pâle bouillon de légumes que Madame Pomfresh m'a apporté. Il est fade et sans saveur.

« Mmmm… Vos blessures cicatrisent bien, Monsieur Weasley. Vous pourrez rejoindre vos camarades à la table du petit déjeuner dès lundi matin ! Cependant, je vous déconseille les exercices durant les trois prochaines semaines ! Et ne pliez pas la jambe, même pour monter ou descendre un escalier, pas de course ni de trop longues marches durant une semaine ! » déclare Pompom, après avoir soigneusement examiné la cuisse de Ron.

« Bien Madame. » acquiesce Ron, en réprimant une grimace sous le massage profond qu'effectue Pompom pour faire pénétrer l'Onguent qu'elle applique maintenant sur sa cuisse

Une cuisse fort délicieusement musclée dont je ne peux détacher mon regard…

Comme j'aimerais être à la place de notre brave infirmière ! Mes gestes seraient bien plus doux que les siens !

A mes côtés, Draco m'adresse un clin d'œil et un sourire de connivence, avant de prendre le bol vide que je tiens encore dans mes mains, pour le poser sur la table de nuit.

Il a sûrement deviné mes pensées…

Ceci dit, je sais bien que je n'aie guère l'énergie nécessaire pour appliquer cet Onguent moi-même. J'ai à peine la force de rester assis et de garder mes yeux ouverts. Je me sens flageolant aussi et j'ai des tiraillements, des élancements dans mon ventre.

Et je grimace à mon tour, au souvenir des griffes du monstre qui me déchire les entrailles…

Putain ! Quelle horrible douleur !

Je n'avais qu'une envie : que cela cesse…

Et puis il y avait ce vertige, qui voulait m'emmener loin dans ses tourbillons, à mesure que le sang s'échappait de mes blessures. Et la voix blanche de Parrain, qui m'exhortait à garder les yeux ouverts…

Mais j'avais si mal ! Si mal ! Je voulais que cela cesse… Je le voulais de toutes mes forces…

Et il y a eu ce doux flottement et j'ai eu la nette sensation que mon âme quittait mon corps, en même temps que cette douleur insupportable me quittait. J'ai été ébloui par l'apparition soudaine d'une vive lumière et j'ai instinctivement tourné la tête pour qu'elle ne me blesse pas les yeux. Et je me suis vu, allongé sur le sentier.

Je me suis vu, blafard et les yeux fixes grand ouverts cernés d'ombre, les vêtements déchirés imbibés de sang et les plaies de mon ventre béantes …

Et j'ai regardé ceux qui m'entouraient. Bill, plus pâle qu'un mort, les mains plongées dans mon ventre pour empêcher le sang de sortir à gros bouillons d'une artère déchirée et de grosses veines arrachées ; Parrain, l'épaule et le bras en sang, livide, qui me tenait la tête et ne cessait de me parler, de m'encourager à lutter et de rester avec eux Marraine qui appelait la Magie à notre aide, des larmes roulant sur ses joues blêmes …

Je ne tenais que par un fil.

Un fil qui s'amincissait lentement, inexorablement à mesure que je m'éloignais, attiré par une force qui me tirait en arrière, vers la lumière éblouissante, que je devinais douce et tiède. Je savais ce qu'il y avait derrière : un monde débarrassé de la souffrance. Et je n'avais pas peur.

Mais je ne pouvais penser qu'à Ron…

Ron, mon Ron, mon amour et ma vie qui aurait tant de chagrin si je partais… Ron, mon Ron, que j'aime tant et que je ne voulais pas quitter…

Et j'ai résisté à la force qui m'attirait à elle. J'ai résisté à l'attrait de cette lumière, promesse d'un monde de douceur et de paix… J'ai lutté, pour que le fil ne se rompe pas et pour regagner mon enveloppe charnelle…

J'ai lutté et gagné du terrain, pouce après pouce et je suis revenu à l'intérieur de mon corps, le souffle coupé par la douleur qui déchirait mes entrailles et j'ai serré les dents…

Je pouvais bien supporter cette douleur ! Après tout, j'en ai connu d'autres et je pouvais bien subir celle-là, pour gagner le droit de rester auprès de mon Ron et de ceux que j'aime !

Mais, malgré les efforts de Bill, le sang s'échappait de mes blessures, emportant ma vie avec lui. Et j'avais beau résister, mon âme voulait à nouveau s'élever vers cette lumière qui brillait maintenant d'un éclat doré…

Et soudain la Magie est revenue. Je l'ai sentie envahir chacune de mes cellules, s'engouffrer dans mes artères et mes veines et le sang, la vie a cessé de s'échapper, de s'écouler hors de mon corps entre les doigts de Bill…

Et j'ai entendu les sanglots de Marraine, je l'ai vue s'affairer autour de moi avec Bill, poser un linge blanc sur mon ventre puis fermer les yeux et un vertige m'a emmené vers Poudlard…

Je rentrais chez moi… Richard allait me soigner et bientôt mon Ron viendrait et me prendrait dans ses bras. Il me dirait qu'il m'aime et que nous aurons toute la vie et toute l'éternité pour vivre notre amour…

Alors j'ai laissé mes yeux se fermer sur ma douleur… J'ai fermé mes yeux sur la lumière qui s'éloignait et pâlissait, perdant sa chaude couleur dorée…

J'ai gagné. J'ai lutté et j'ai gagné. Je suis en vie et Ron est là. Trop loin de moi à mon goût mais il est là. Beau et vibrant d'énergie magique et d'amour…

Son regard croise le mien et il me sourit…

Il a lutté lui aussi. Il a lutté contre le monstre et il l'a vaincu…

Et je voudrais tout savoir de son combat…

« Raconte-moi, Ron. » souffle-je, tandis que Pompom sort de la pièce, non sans m'avoir au préalable recommandé de dormir à nouveau pour récupérer plus vite de mes blessures.

Et Ron me raconte son combat contre le loup monstrueux, baissant la voix pour ne pas réveiller Miho qui dort encore dans le lit à côté du mien.

Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis ce matin et Ginny s'est glissée auprès d'elle, pour prendre la place de Blaise quand il est parti en classe, selon ce que Draco et Théo m'ont raconté tout à l'heure, tandis que j'avalais le fade bouillon de légumes.

Ron raconte son combat sobrement et je devine qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Mais je ne demande rien, car je sais ce qu'il tait. Il tait ce qu'il a ressenti. Il tait ce qu'il a pensé avant, pendant et après le combat. Et je sais qu'il me dira tout, quand nous serons seuls, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans notre petit Eden de la Salle sur Demande.

Merlin ! Comme j'aimerai pouvoir m'y rendre avec lui tout de suite ! Comme j'aimerai me glisser dans la chaleur apaisante de ses bras et y oublier l'effroi et la douleur qui me saisit le ventre !

« D'où venait ce monstre ? » chuchote-je, en remontant la couverture haut sur mes épaules dans une tentative dérisoire de me réchauffer.

C'est un geste vain, je le sais. Le froid est à l'intérieur de moi.

Cette fois, ce sont Draco et Théo qui rapportent les propos de Marraine, de Blaise, de Remus et du professeur Dumbledore. Et je tourne mon regard vers Miho…

Miho, une Voyante ou une Médium ? Et liée à la venue de ce monstre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ?

« Il nous manque des pièces du puzzle. Et je suis certain que Tante Nally les détient. Tout comme je suis presque certain qu'Hermione est actuellement à la Bibliothèque pour effectuer quelques recherches. » achève Draco, tandis que Miho s'agite un peu dans son sommeil.

Elle ne va sans doute plus trop tarder à se réveiller.

« S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, Hermione le trouvera. En attendant, je me demande comment notre absence d'aujourd'hui a été expliquée. » déclare Ron, d'une voix tranquille dans laquelle transparaît un rien de curiosité.

« Oh ! D'après Blaise qui a fait un saut ici ce midi alors que vous dormiez, Lavande et Parvati ont fait courir le bruit que Miho a eu une crise de somnambulisme et que vous vous êtes lancés à sa recherche. Elle se serait enfoncée loin dans la forêt interdite et vous auriez été blessés tous les deux en l'arrachant des griffes d'un monstrueux chien à trois têtes qui voulait la dévorer. » répond Ginny, avec un rien d'espièglerie dans la voix.

Touffu ! Voilà que Touffu refait surface après des années de silence !

« Et que ferait cet improbable animal mythique dans la forêt interdite ? Qui l'aurait amené là ? » demande Ron, avec le même sourire que sa sœur.

« Il aurait été le gardien d'un trésor fabuleux mais les Gobelins auraient réussi à s'emparer de ce trésor après l'avoir à demi tué. Ses anciens propriétaires, furieux, l'auraient chassé sans plus de cérémonie et bien évidemment, Hagrid l'aurait trouvé et sauvé d'une mort quasi certaine avant de lui offrir asile en la forêt interdite. » répond Ginny, les yeux brillants de malice.

« Pauvre Hagrid. Si cette histoire revient aux oreilles de certains parents, il va encore essuyer des foudres. » souris-je tristement.

« Bah, notre Directeur prendra sa défense. Et il trouvera bien une explication plausible pour justifier notre absence à tous les trois. » déclare Ron, en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme, au moment où la porte de l'annexe s'ouvre.

« Exactement ! Ron, tu as fait une chute dans l'escalier de la Tour Gryffondor et tu t'es déboîté les deux genoux et une épaule. Neville veut bien que tu dises que c'est à cause de Trevor, car après tout, tout le monde sait que son crapaud adore surprendre chacun dans les escaliers. Pour être certaine que tu suives ses conseils de repos, Madame Pomfresh te garde pour le week-end. Miho est supposée avoir la grippe et sa fièvre l'aurait fait délirer alors Madame Pomfresh aurait voulu la garder jusqu'à demain pour qu'elle se repose correctement, bien que les Potions aient été efficaces et qu'elle soit parfaitement guérie. Enfin, toi Harry, tu es absent quelques jours, car ta famille est supposée avoir eu un accident de voiture et tu t'es donc rendu au chevet de ta tante Pétunia. Mais bien sûr, personne ne veut croire cette version pour l'instant. » affirme Hermione, qui vient d'entrer dans l'annexe, suivie de Marraine et Parrain.

« C'est tout de même curieux que Lavande et Parvati aient fait courir cette rumeur fantastique. » fais-je remarquer, soupçonnant quelques coups fourrés.

« Eh bien en réalité, quelques-uns de nos camarades qui ne sont pas dans la confidence du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. ont émis des doutes quant à la version officielle. Lavande et Parvati ont voulu leur clouer le bec, inventant de toute pièce cette histoire de chien à trois têtes en se moquant d'eux. Mais comme elles sont les plus grandes commères de Poudlard et ont la réputation de connaître tous les secrets cachés, il y a eu des esprits peu malins qui ont cru à la véracité de leur histoire abracadabrante et l'ont relayée. Et cette rumeur est en train de prendre des proportions assez ridicules. Vous ne vous êtes plus seulement battus contre un chien à trois têtes… Vous vous êtes battus aussi contre une horde de harpies et des Grapcornes (2) » révèle Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bref, vous êtes de glorieux héros. Mais lundi tout rentrera dans l'Ordre quand Ron confirmera la version officielle, en sortant de l'infirmerie. » sourit Marraine, alors que Parrain se fait examiner l'épaule et le bras par Richard.

« Les jeunes gens ont une imagination extraordinaire. Je me demande ce que l'on aurait raconté si Severus n'avait pas assuré ses cours. » déclare ce dernier, avec un large sourire.

Parrain grimace et répond :

« Que des Mangemorts sont venus m'enlever durant mon sommeil pour me livrer à leur Maître ? Ou me transformer en ingrédients pour Potions peut-être… après tout, nombre d'élèves ont dû rêver pouvoir le faire un jour… »

« Oh ! Ça oui ! Mais plus maintenant ! Sauf peut-être les Ânes Bâtés… » se moque gentiment Ron, avant d'ajouter : « En parlant d'eux, vont-ils avoir à bâtir une ferme ? A-t-on des nouvelles du Conseil d'Administration ? »

Et au sourire lumineux de Marraine, je comprends que la réponse du Conseil d'Administration est favorable et je ferme les yeux pour me laisser aller au sommeil qui me taraude depuis que je suis réveillé…

Il sera bien temps plus tard d'en savoir davantage, me dis-je, avant de sombrer dans les doux bras de Morphée.

OoOoOoO

**Acte : Les Résultats D'une Longue Enquête**

**Severus**

18H51

Si l'annonce effectuée par Albus à propos de la « Ferme Pédagogique » a soulevé l'enthousiasme de la part des élèves qui étaient dans le secret de ce projet, elle en a laissé plus d'un perplexe… Adrian Pucey et sa mère ont cependant été accueillis chaleureusement par l'ensemble des tablées.

Hormis la portion occupée par les partisans de Voldemort bien sûr…

Ensuite, le dîner s'est déroulé dans une ambiance joyeuse et détendue, les « adeptes » de la Ferme Pédagogique vantant les mérites d'un tel projet auprès des autres élèves, tandis que d'autres commentaient encore largement la rumeur selon laquelle Ronald et Harry se sont battus contre des créatures dangereuses dans la forêt interdite, pour sauver Miho…

Je crains que malgré le démenti de Ronald lundi matin, cette rumeur ait la dent dure…

Aussitôt le repas terminé, Nally et moi nous dirigeons vers nos appartements, effectuant le chemin en compagnie des Pucey qui logent dans la même aile.

Tous deux sont naturellement heureux que le projet voie le jour, mais redoutent encore l'audience qui aura lieu mardi matin au tribunal et nous nous attachons, Nally et moi, à les rassurer autant que nous le pouvons.

Enfin, nous nous séparons, regagnant chacun notre destination. Et je suis bien aise, que Filius ait proposé de me remplacer auprès de Bletchley dont je devais surveiller la promenade ce soir.

Et que Remus se charge de trouver Philip Vaneck qui n'a pas paru au dîner et semble avoir disparu sans laisser de trace…

Comme d'habitude, il fait bon dans le bureau de Nally, les flammes d'un feu léchant et consumant joyeusement de belles bûches dans la cheminée. Et un plateau, sur lequel sont disposées tasses et théières, nous attend sur la table basse.

Nally nous sert le thé, tandis que je m'installe confortablement sur le sofa, puis elle s'attable à son bureau pour commencer à corriger les piles de devoirs qui occupent une bonne partie de sa surface.

Je l'observe quelques minutes, sirotant mon thé à petites gorgées pour en apprécier toute la saveur, puis je sors le journal des parents de Terry et Marian.

Je vais enfin prendre connaissance de toutes ces étonnantes révélations qu'il renferme, selon les deux jeunes gens…

…

_12 décembre 1988_

_Trois mois que Janet et moi avons décidé de reprendre l'enquête débutée par mon beau-père et je consigne ici les premiers résultats de notre enquête._

___Lucius Malfoy suit les traces de son père, dans le domaine de l'escroquerie, du chantage, de la corruption et des malversations diverses. Hadar Bulstrode effectue pour lui toutes les transactions douteuses de ses affaires et lui sert de bureau de renseignement. Le bonhomme a des relations dans tous les bureaux ou presque du Ministère, puisque c'est lui le responsable de celui qui est chargé de rédiger et transférer les notes de services. Et il est en quelque sorte le « secrétaire particulier » de Lucius à l'occasion… Howland Crabbe et Pollux Goyle, deux brutes épaisses qui travaillent à toutes mains dans ses diverses propriétés, sont chargés d'exécuter les basses besognes. Mais cela, ce n'est pas une surprise._

_Ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est que j'ai cru comprendre qu'un Gobelin de chez Gringotts est complice de Malfoy et effectue pour lui des transferts de fond douteux dans le plus grand secret. Je l'ai appris en prenant le risque de me glisser dans un cabinet privé du Chaudron Baveur dans lequel Malfoy tient régulièrement séance avec Bulstrode…  
__Malfoy est également en affaires douteuses avec Barjow et Beurk, qui tiennent une boutique non moins douteuse dans l'Allée des Embrumes et Bartholomew Ramsey, un fabriquant de fioles et instruments pour Potions…  
__Janet et moi allons tâcher d'en savoir plus sur tout ce petit monde et surtout concernant le Gobelin…_

_ooo_

_2 mai 1989_

_Cette fois c'est certain, il y a bien un Gobelin de chez Gringotts en cheville avec Malfoy. J'ai entendu Bulstrode le dire à Franklin Diaz. _

___Franklin Diaz, un nouveau nom à ajouter à la liste des forbans qui complotent avec Lucius Malfoy. Maintenant au moins, je sais comment un incapable pareil, qui n'a jamais eu que de médiocres résultats scolaires, a pu obtenir un poste aux Archives de l'Administration Centrale, en novembre dernier. C'est Lucius Malfoy qui a dû le recommander chaudement en haut lieu, pour remplacer cette pauvre Madlyn Johnson qui a été tuée par l'explosion « accidentelle » de son chaudron alors qu'elle concoctait de la Pimentine… Ce n'était pas un accident. J'en suis certain maintenant. Tout le monde savait que Madlyn était sujette au rhume dès l'approche de l'hiver et qu'elle préparait elle-même sa Pimentine. Je soupçonne que l'un des ingrédients de la Potion a été remplacé par un autre, pour que son chaudron explose à la première occasion. La belle aubaine pour Lucius Malfoy de faire nommer Diaz à sa place. Une place de choix, pour obtenir des renseignements sur la population sorcière de Grande Bretagne puisqu'il va avoir accès à tous les dossiers et registres actifs ou non… _

___Mais là n'est pas le propos. J'en reviens donc à cette affirmation : un Gobelin est en cheville avec Malfoy. Bulstrode, que j'ai suivi depuis l'Atrium du Ministère, m'engouffrant à sa suite dans l'escalier qui descend dans les profondeurs des sous-sols après m'être désillusionné, s'est rendu auprès de Diaz et j'ai pu entendre toute leur conversation. Ils ont d'abord échangé des banalités mais, dès que Phil Barcley s'est éloigné pour aller chercher le dossier demandé par Bulstrode, ce dernier a confié un parchemin scellé à Diaz. « Pour le Gobelin de Lucius. Tu sais quoi lui dire s'il rechigne à effectuer ces transferts de fonds sur le compte de notre ami. » a-t-il chuchoté avant de recommencer à commenter haut et fort le match de Quidditch qui a opposé les Flèches d'Appleby aux Pies de Montrose…_

_Aussi, cette fois, c'est décidé. Janet va se faire embaucher à Gringotts, pour effectuer le ménage. Elle va emprunter l'identité de l'une de ses anciennes camarades qui a quitté le pays discrètement à la fin de ses études. Personne n'a jamais prêté attention à cette jeune fille, ni ne s'est jamais inquiété d'elle, hormis Janet. Nous savons qu'elle est actuellement en Australie et qu'elle n'a guère l'intention d'en revenir. Elle n'en voudrait certainement pas à Janet d'emprunter son identité pour mener une enquête contre Lucius Malfoy. Après tout, c'est à cause de ce salopard, que le père de son enfant à naître est mort avant d'avoir pu l'épouser… Et Janet est la seule à qui elle s'était confiée. Et c'est Janet également, qui l'a aidée à quitter le pays avec ses parents…_

_ooo_

_18 Novembre 1990_

_Ombrage a encore gagné du galon. Et elle a fait embaucher son cousin Hercule Selwyn au Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques… Je n'aime pas ce type ! Je me souviens parfaitement quel mépris il a toujours affiché pour le professeur Brûlopot et comment, dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, il blessait ou martyrisait les Créatures que nous étudions et étions supposés soigner… Ombrage et lui vont faire la paire, tiens ! _

___Ils sont venus s'installer à la table à côté de la mienne, à la cafétéria ce matin vers les dix heures trente-cinq et, tandis que je faisais mine d'être absorbé par la lecture de la Gazette, je les ai entendus rire en parlant d'un projet de loi qu'Ombrage veut faire passer. Cette peste veut empêcher les Loups-Garous de trouver du travail. Et Hercule et elle rêvaient même de pouvoir les parquer dans des réserves et d' organiser des chasses à cours… _

___Ombrage s'est ensuite vantée de devenir chaque jour plus indispensable à Fudge. Et d'avoir été présentée à Malfoy… « C'est un homme tout à fait charmant, Hercule ! Et il m'a priée de l'appeler Lucius ! Quel honneur tu te rends compte ! Et il m'a dit combien Ingham Marsden lui a souvent parlé de moi ! Cher Ingham ! Voilà un véritable ami ! Il paraît que son épouse dépérit depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant ! Ingham devrait pouvoir la répudier ! » s'est-elle presque exclamée, avant que son cousin ne lui fasse remarquer à voix basse que c'est peut-être ce que cet homme est en train de faire. Et comme Ombrage ne comprenait pas, il a ajouté très bas : « Si elle dépérit c'est peut-être parce qu'il est en train de l'empoisonner à petit feu » et ils ont éclaté de rire encore une fois tous les deux… _

_Ils m'écœurent et ils me font froid dans le dos… Et je vais les avoir à l'œil aussi tous les deux, plus que jamais… Car je ne serais guère étonné, d'ici quelque temps, qu'Ombrage et son cousin soient recrutés par Malfoy…_

_ooo_

_13 Juin 1991_

_Ingham Marsden, le grand ami de Dolorès Ombrage est également l'un des sbires de Malfoy ! J'en ai eu confirmation tout à fait par hasard alors que je me rendais aux toilettes du Chaudron Baveur… En passant près des loges privées, j'ai reconnu la voix de Lucius Malfoy et me suis discrètement approché d'une porte mal fermée. « Dolorès Ombrage est totalement sous votre charme. Continuez ainsi et elle vous mangera dans la main. Et à nous deux, nous contrôlerons bientôt Fudge et sa collaboratrice… Ce qui revient à dire que nous contrôlerons le Ministère. Et contrôler le Ministère, Marsden, c'est faire la pluie et le beau temps en Grande Bretagne. » C'est tout ce que j'ai pu surprendre, car quelqu'un venait dans le couloir et j'ai dû renoncer à écouter. Mais je vais de ce pas entamer une enquête sérieuse sur cet homme. _

_ooo_

_5 Janvier 1992_

_J'ai bien fait de m'intéresser d'un peu plus près à Ombrage. Comme elle n'est guère des plus prudentes, j'ai pu découvrir quelques petites choses peu reluisantes à son propos. Tout d'abord, elle ne rechigne pas à user un peu de Magie Noire quand ça l'arrange, malgré tous ses beaux discours sur le respect des lois. Ensuite, elle couvre, avec l'aide de Mathye Cobham, du Département de la Justice Magique, les larcins d'un certain Willy Larbrouss, pour se servir de lui comme informateur, mais aussi afin qu'il règle à sa place ses petits comptes avec ses voisins Moldus, en leur jouant des tours malsains… Enfin, elle s'est attachée les services de Whyseman Edwards, du Service d'Entretien, qui fouille pour elle les corbeilles à parchemin du Ministère et lui dégotte de quoi effectuer des chantages…_

_Si je ne peux pas faire grand-chose concernant les premiers points, sans risquer d'attirer l'attention sur moi, concernant ce dernier point, je vais tâcher de lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds, en glissant innocemment dans l'oreille de mon chef de service, qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de fournir le Ministère de ces Corbeilles à parchemin dévoreuses que vient d'inventer Joan Farez… Je ne doute pas un instant que Marty ira lui-même en toucher deux mots au chef de la sécurité du Ministère… _

_ooo_

_12 juillet 1992_

_J'étais à la bibliothèque du Ministère, quand j'ai vu, au détour d'une rangée, Lucius Malfoy qui y entrait. Je me suis aussitôt retiré derrière des étagères et me suis désillusionné avant de le suivre. Il s'est dirigé vers Eden Leveson, qui époussetait les tables du fond, loin des yeux de la Bibliothécaire… Eden Leveson est une belle garce dont personne ne se méfie quand elle fait le ménage dans les bureaux… Il faut dire qu'elle sait se faire plus discrète qu'une souris et elle a un don pour s'attirer la sympathie… Et c'est ainsi qu'elle espionne tout un chacun pour le compte de Lucius. Si encore elle le faisait pour arrondir des fins de mois difficiles, je pourrais comprendre en partie. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, Eden ne travaille comme femme de ménage **Que** pour pouvoir espionner pour le compte de Lucius. Son mari, Dave, gagne plutôt bien sa vie, avec son commerce. Mmmmm… Finalement, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il travaille pour le compte de Lucius Malfoy, lui aussi. Après tout, son café accueille souvent du beau monde et il doit savoir des tas de choses sur chacun de ses clients réguliers. Et je me rappelle l'avoir entendu dire l'an dernier que sa femme avait préféré travailler au Ministère, car elle ne supportait pas la fumée des pipes et des cigares des clients…Cela m'avait étonné, car Eden ne rechignait pas elle-même, à fumer la pipe de temps en temps quand elle était à Poudlard. Elle le faisait, à l'abri des regards des professeurs, sous le couvert des arbres de la Forêt interdite… Oui, je vais ajouter le mari aussi à la liste des suppôts de Lucius. _

_Ceci dit… ou plutôt écrit, revenons à la conversation que j'ai surprise, entre Eden Leveson et Lucius Malfoy. Il semble qu'il s'intéresse de très près à Arthur Weasley et veut absolument savoir quand ce dernier ira sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les livres scolaires de ses enfants… Je ne sais pas ce que Malfoy trame, mais il est tout de même une chose dont je suis certain : c'est qu'il ne porte pas Arthur Weasley dans son cœur… J'espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention de faire du mal à l'un de ses enfants… Mais je redoute que ce soit cela… Après tout, j'ai entendu dire que le dernier fils Weasley est très ami avec Harry Potter. Hors, Lucius ne doit pas porter ce gamin dans son cœur non plus, puisqu'il a rayé son Maître démoniaque de la liste des vivants… Pourvu que ce ne soit pas pour lui nuire, que Lucius s'intéresse aux Weasley ! Dommage que je ne puisse demander à Terry et Marian de veiller sur ces gamins ! Quoique… Il y a d'autres enfants Weasley plus âgés, à Poudlard… Trois, dont un Préfet. Arthur et Molly Weasley vont sans doute leur recommander d'être attentifs aux plus jeunes. Surtout si la rumeur selon laquelle Harry Potter aurait empêché le retour de Voldemort en juin dernier est réelle… _

_Mmmmm… Raison de plus pour que Lucius fomente un mauvais coup contre le gamin. Je vais tâcher, moi aussi, de savoir quand les Weasley iront faire leurs achats et Janet et moi iront veiller au grain…_

_ooo_

_14 août 1992_

_Janet et moi revenons du Chemin de Traverse avec les enfants. J'ai vu Malfoy père et fils sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes. Juste après, c'est Mondingus Fletcher qui est sorti de l'Allée et j'ai pu apprendre, l'air de rien, que Malfoy est allé chez Barjow et Beurk… Lucius aura voulu se débarrasser de quelques objets encombrants. Il faut dire que le Ministère effectue pas mal de perquisitions actuellement. Se sentirait-il visé ?_

_Toujours est-il, que j'ai suivi Malfoy. Il s'est rendu dans diverses boutiques, avant d'aller à la librairie. Merlin ! Il y avait un monde fou là-bas ! C'est que ce fumiste de Gilderoy Lockhart y signait des autographes ! Et naturellement, il a fallu qu'il cherche davantage encore à attirer l'attention sur lui, en profitant de l'arrivée de Harry Potter pour se faire photographier avec lui… Le gamin me plait. Il a offert les livres que Lockhart lui a donnés à la dernière des Weasley et s'est acheté ses propres bouquins. Cela s'est passé juste avant que le gamin Malfoy ne l'interpelle…( Merlin, ce gosse a l'air aussi arrogant et pourri que son père !)… Lucius s'est ensuite mêlé également à la « conversation », interpellant Arthur Weasley et se montrant méprisant envers lui et cela a fini en foire d'empoigne, jusqu'à ce que Rubeus Hagrid, le demi-géant engagé par le professeur Dumbledore comme Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard, ne vienne séparer les combattants… Ce qui m'ennuie, ce n'est pas la bagarre. C'est que j'ai eu l'impression que Malfoy a glissé quelque chose dans l'un des livres de la petite fille d'Arthur Weasley, juste avant de sortir de la librairie. Mais je n'ai pas pu le vérifier, car Terry est venu m'interpeller au même moment et que j'ai perdu les Weasley et les Malfoy de vue…_

_J'espère que je me suis trompé et qu'il n'arrivera rien à la petite…_

_Ceci dit, Janet et moi allons une fois de plus recommander à Terry la plus grande prudence. Parce qu'avant de se rendre à la librairie, Malfoy est allé acheter un balai pour son fils… Et il a promis au Capitaine actuel de Serpentard dont il a croisé la route, d'acheter des balais pour tous les membres de l'équipe si son fils était pris dans celle de Serpentard… Je ne veux pas que mon fils monte sur un balai qui est passé entre les mains d'un Malfoy… Et Janet non plus… Je doute cependant que nous puissions amener Terry à renoncer à faire partie de l'équipe et de jouer au Quidditch… Il nous tient tête à ce propos depuis deux ans déjà..._

_Merlin nous préserve qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Et à Marian également !_

_ooo_

_25 février 1993_

_Bingo ! Janet a décroché la timbale ! Je peux maintenant affirmer que le Gobelin en cheville avec Lucius Malfoy s'appelle Pyngr. Enfin, quand je dis en cheville… Il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir à Malfoy ce Gobelin, sous peine de subir le courroux de ses pairs… Il est malhonnête ce Pyngr. A force de fouiner dans les registres de comptes, Janet s'est aperçue qu'il détournait régulièrement de l'argent, dans les coffres en souffrances ou ceux des plus riches propriétaires… Oh ! Pas de grosses sommes ! Une Noise par-ci, une Mornille par-là… mais au bout du compte, cela commence à pas mal chiffrer. Il a eu tort apparemment, de tenter sa chance dans le coffre de Lucius. Et maintenant Malfoy le fait chanter… Il lui obéit ou Lucius le livre à la vindicte de ses pairs. Et quand on connaît les mœurs des Gobelins, je comprends tout à fait que Pyngr ait choisi de s'acoquiner à Lucius, même si cela doit le faire enrager…_

_Janet va continuer son enquête et accumuler les preuves. Ce sera un travail de fourmi bien sûr mais nous sommes d'accord tous les deux, pour dire que cela en vaudra sûrement la peine et les risques qu'elle prend, au bout du compte… _

_ooo_

_29 juin 1993_

_J'en étais certain bon sang ! Malfoy a trouvé le moyen de nuire à la petite Weasley ! Je suis sûr qu'il en est pour quelque chose à ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard cette année et à la mésaventure qui a failli coûter la vie à la gamine ! Bien entendu, nous n'avons que des rumeurs à nous mettre sous la dent et il est presque impossible de démêler le vrai du faux. Mais des enfants nés de Moldus ont tout de même été pétrifiés et cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets n'est pas un mythe comme certains voudraient le faire croire… Après tout, il y a bien eu un meurtre à Poudlard dans les années quarante… A l'époque où Voldemort était élève et on a alors parlé de cette Chambre des Secrets dans laquelle vivrait un monstre qui aurait été libéré pour tuer les enfants nés de Moldus… _

_Malfoy mijote quelque chose qui a rapport à Voldemort… Même s'il a nié et affirmé avoir agit sous Impérium, ce salopard est un adepte du Mage Noir… Jamais je ne croirais à son innocence, même si le Magenmagot l'a disculpé ! Et Fudge qui prend ses conseils ! Quel balourd celui-là ! Comment a-t-il pu obtenir le poste de Ministre ? C'est une chose qui me dépasse… Et, peu à peu, Malfoy infiltre ses agents de renseignement dans chaque service… Cette fois, c'est à la cafétéria qu'il a placé l'un de ses pions : Tothyll __Margery. C'est malin de sa part encore une fois, car la cafétéria est un endroit stratégique de choix. Tous les employés s'y rendent au moins une fois par jour et, hormis celles des Langues de Plomb, toutes les autres s'y délient._

_ooo_

_22 décembre 1993_

_J'ai eu chaud aujourd'hui ! J'ai failli me faire surprendre par l'Auror Cyriac Bishop alors que, sous sortilège de désillusion, je suivais Malfoy dans un salon privé chez Madame Guipure. ( Un salon privé dans lequel il a essayé un tas de robes, capes et bottes de luxe, soit dit en passant…) _

_Au départ, j'ai cru que Bishop suivait lui-même Malfoy pour l'interroger au sujet de l'une de ses nombreuses magouilles. Il a surgi soudainement dans le couloir étroit et j'ai juste eu le temps de me plaquer contre le mur pour le laisser passer. Puis, il s'est engouffré à la suite de Lucius dans le salon privé et a claqué la porte sur lui si rapidement, que j'ai failli y laisser une main… Heureusement que j'ai du réflexe ! Et que j'avais appliqué un sort pour assourdir mes pas… Parce que j'ai dû faire un sacré bond sur le côté pour éviter la porte… _

_Enfin… Je m'en suis tiré… Et j'ai assisté à une très intéressante conversation entre Lucius Malfoy et Bishop. A propos de Sirius Black. _

_Je n'ai jamais cru que Black avait trahi les Potter. Même si je les ai peu connus car ils étaient plus jeunes que moi, je me rappelle combien ils étaient proches. Et je les ai vus, peu après la fin de leurs études. Ils étaient avec Lupin et Pettigrew et cherchaient un cadeau pour Lily Evans, sur le Chemin de Traverse… Black et Potter auraient été frères qu'ils n'auraient pas pu être plus proches… Oui, je m'interroge depuis toujours sur ce qui a pu se passer par la suite mais je suis persuadé que Black est une victime…_

_Enfin… Toujours est-il que Malfoy a l'air de savoir quelque chose que tout le monde ignore et qu'il s'intéresse de près aux recherches des Aurors… Et Bishop lui donnait allègrement tous les renseignements que Lucius lui demandait à ce propos. Et Lucius insistait auprès de Bishop : Black ne doit pas être pris vivant… Puis l'Auror est parti, remplacé cinq minutes plus tard par Ombrage à laquelle il a sorti un laïus flatteur à faire vomir, avant de lui expliquer qu'il lui avait donné ce rendez-vous secret, pour l'aider à éclairer Fudge sur les dangers que représente Sirius Black. Il lui a donné des conseils pour convaincre le Ministre et a fini par insinuer que le mieux serait d'envoyer les Détraqueurs sans sommation à Black dès qu'il serait repéré. Il ne fallait pas lui donner l'occasion de s'exprimer car Black est redoutable de roublardise et serait capable de convaincre le Magenmagot de son innocence en rejetant ses crimes sur la tête de quelqu'un d'autre affirmait-il… _

_Et cela me conforte dans l'idée que Sirius Black est innocent. Car s'il était un adepte de Voldemort, Lucius devrait au contraire se réjouir de retrouver un ancien complice, non ? Il devrait l'aider… D'autant que c'est un cousin de sa femme… Oui, tout cela me conforte dans ma certitude de l'innocence de Sirius Black et j'espère que ce pauvre bougre s'en sortira. _

_Et je m'inquiète aussi. Lucius a réussi à étendre ses tentacules visqueux et démoniaques jusque dans le service des Aurors… Cela et son emprise sur Ombrage et Fudge, me fait dire que nous aurons beaucoup de mal, Janet et moi, à faire reconnaître le bien-fondé de nos accusations le jour où nous aurons bouclé notre dossier…_

_ooo_

_5 avril 1994_

_Gilbert Gavell du Département des Transports et Reynold Oken, chauffeur de Magicobus, sont à ajouter à la liste des aigrefins à la botte de Lucius Malfoy. Cette fois, c'est à Janet que revient le mérite de cette grande découverte. C'est en épluchant les comptes de Lucius et en récoltant patiemment des indices dans les divers livres de comptes auxquels elle a pu avoir accès sans se faire repérer par les Gobelins, qu'elle a remonté cette filière. Elle a ensuite espionné Gavell et Oken avec non moins de patience et découvert qu'ils effectuent de basses besognes pour le compte de Lucius… Espionnage par cheminette, Portoloins clandestins, Incendies volontaires, accidents divers… Ces deux types sont dangereux et sans états d'âme… Janet a établi une longue liste de leurs forfaits qui est maintenant enfermée dans la cachette secrète de mon bureau au Ministère, avec les copies des transactions financières douteuses de Lucius Malfoy et celles de ses différents comparses identifiés à ce jour. _

_ooo_

_23 août 1994_

_Nous avons eu chaud la nuit dernière ! La coupe du Monde de Quidditch, qui a pourtant débuté comme une grande fête, s'est terminée par une attaque de Mangemorts qui s'en sont pris aux malheureux propriétaires du camping… La Marque des Ténèbres a même été lancée dans le ciel. Et comme par hasard, qui étaient présents ? Lucius Malfoy et quelques-uns de ses « amis »… J'ai ramené Janet et les garçons à la maison et je suis retourné en catimini sur les lieux. J'ai pu suivre discrètement deux des encagoulés : Parkinson père et fils… Je soupçonnais Parkinson père depuis pas mal de temps, mais n'avais jamais eu confirmation. C'est chose faite… Et je ne serais guère étonné d'apprendre qu'il s'est engagé auprès de Malfoy, dans l'espoir de s'allier à cette famille. Après tout, alors qu'elle prenait un thé chez Willis, sur le Chemin de Traverse, Olga a entendu l'épouse Parkinson cantonner à la ronde, qu'elle-même et son époux avaient l'espérance de voir leur fille faire un très beau mariage, avec le fils d'un notable de la belle Société Sorcière…Et chacun sait que Malfoy se targue justement d'être « un notable de la belle Société Sorcière »… _

_ooo_

_01 novembre 1994_

_Malfoy a l'air très nerveux depuis quelque temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui le met dans cet état, mais quoi que ce soit, j'en suis fort aise… En revanche, je n'aime pas du tout, les nouvelles données par la Gazette ce matin. Voilà que le jeune Potter fait partie des Champions désignés par la Coupe de Feu, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Je suis près à parier qu'il y a un coup fourré là-dessous. Mais Dumbledore va veiller sur lui, à n'en pas douter.  
Par ailleurs, j'ai un petit nouveau dans le collimateur. Enfin, quand je dis un petit nouveau, c'est une façon de parler, car ce type n'est pas tout jeune. Et c'est un employé de Ste Mangouste. Je me rendais au chevet d'un collègue malade, quand j'ai vu Malfoy et cet homme qui discutaient ensemble. Et à voir les coups d'œil qu'ils jetaient alentour, je suis certain qu'ils tramaient quelque chose de louche. J'ai attendu qu'ils se séparent et je me suis ensuite arrangé pour croiser ce Sorcier. Nous avons pris l'ascenseur ensemble et j'ai pu ainsi voir son nom. Il s'appelle Grégory Karades et c'est un Potioniste de Ste Mangouste. Janet va tâcher de jeter un œil sur son compte bancaire… _

_ooo_

_21 mars 1995_

_Selon le rapport de Janet, Karades reçoit régulièrement des sommes complémentaires à son salaire. De mon côté, j'ai découvert que ce Potioniste rencontre assez souvent Malfoy ou l'un de ses comparses habituels. Des parchemins et des petites fioles de Potions changent alors de main… A part cela, Lucius est de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne le montre pas, bien sûr, mais à force de l'observer, je connais par cœur chacune de ses expressions et j'ai remarqué qu'il frotte de plus en plus souvent son avant-bras gauche quand il pense être seul ou qu'on ne le regarde pas. De plus, je sais qu'il pousse Fudge, par l'intermédiaire d'Ombrage, à faire campagne contre Dumbledore et le petit Potter… En passant, le gamin semble s'en tirer fort honorablement dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Pourvu que cela dure ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, à ce petit !_

_ooo_

_25 juin 1995_

_Je prends la plume aujourd'hui pour consigner une bien triste nouvelle : Cédric Diggory, le fils d'Amos, est mort hier soir durant la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'apprécie beaucoup Amos, qui est un homme droit et intègre et cela me fait beaucoup de peine pour lui. Et cela me fait froid dans le dos aussi… Merlin préserve mes fils ! Janet est bouleversée. Elle connaît la mère de Cédric, qui travaille dans la boutique du botaniste du Chemin de Traverse. _

_D'après la rumeur, la Coupe de Feu aurait été transformée en Portoloin et Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter seraient arrivés dans un cimetière où ils auraient été accueillis par un Mangemort et Voldemort… Voldemort serait de retour après un rituel de Magie Noire qui aurait nécessité le sang du jeune Potter… Et Bartemius Croupton Junior, qui était supposé être mort à Azkaban depuis plusieurs années et dont le père a disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses il y a quelques mois, ne serait pas étranger à cette affaire…_

_Je n'ose poser davantage de questions à ce propos. Mais une chose est certaine : le retour de Voldemort expliquerait la nervosité de Malfoy et sa nouvelle manie de se frotter l'avant-bras gauche… Là où les Mangemorts portent la Marque des Ténèbres imprimée dans leur chair…_

_Par ailleurs, Fudge nie totalement le retour de Voldemort. Il maintient que la mort de Cédric Diggory est la conséquence d'un malheureux accident et accuse le jeune Potter de mensonge…_

_Moi, je suis sûr que le gamin ne ment pas… Quel intérêt aurait-il à le faire ?_

_ooo_

_3 août 1995_

_En pleine campagne anti Dumbledore et anti Potter, voilà que le gamin est accusé d'usage abusif de la Magie et va devoir comparaître devant le tribunal ! Pour avoir repoussé des Détraqueurs ! Le pire, c'est que bien que le Ministère défende la thèse contraire, le gamin dit la vérité ! Je le sais, car j'ai de nouveau surpris ce matin, une conversation très instructive entre Ombrage et son fameux cousin Hercule. C'est elle qui a donné l'ordre d'envoyer des Détraqueurs dans le quartier où habite Harry Potter ! Heureusement que le gamin sait produire un Patronus ! (Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas banal à son âge. Ce garçon est vraiment un futur très grand Sorcier à n'en pas douter !) Ombrage est décidée à tout mettre en œuvre pour que Harry Potter soit renvoyé de Poudlard ! Et ma décision est prise : si le tribunal se range à son avis, je la dénoncerai, preuve à l'appui… Tant pis pour notre enquête, Janet et moi avons amassé bien des preuves contre Malfoy, même si elles ne sont pas suffisantes encore pour l'envoyer croupir toute sa vie à Azkaban… _

_En parlant de Malfoy, il a pris des contacts avec les frères Yaxley qui travaillent respectivement comme sous-fifre au Département des jeux et sports magiques et à la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses… Deux futurs exécuteurs de basses besognes à n'en pas douter… Cette fois, ce n'est plus seulement pour ses services qu'il recrute, Lucius, mais pour son Maître, j'en jurerais…_

_ooo_

_3 septembre 1995_

_Ombrage est à Poudlard… Comme professeur de DCFM… Un professeur de DCFM qui refuse que les enfants se servent de leur baguette pour apprendre à se défendre, d'après la lettre que Janet et moi avons reçu de Marian…Elle n'a pas réussi a discréditer Albus Dumbledore ni à faire renvoyer le jeune Potter et elle s'est sans doute infiltrée à Poudlard pour y parvenir durant l'année scolaire…Elle aurait déjà mis le gamin en retenue parce qu'il a affirmé que Voldemort est de retour…_

_Par ailleurs, il se passe des choses étranges, au Ministère. Sturgis Podmore a été arrêté par Eric Munch, le vigile, alors qu'il était entré par effraction en pleine nuit… J'aurais pourtant juré que Sturgis est un gars bien… Et puis, j'ai la sensation étrange que ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un venait tard ou la nuit. J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler plusieurs nuits d'affilé au mois d'août et j'ai cru à plusieurs reprise entendre des bruits de pas dans le couloir qui mène au Département des Mystères. L'impression qu'on me suivait des yeux également, alors que j'allais vers l'ascenseur pour sortir… De plus, je trouve que Malfoy traîne souvent dans les parages lui aussi… Je me demande ce qu'il cherche dans le coin…_

_ooo_

_19 décembre 1995_

_Arthur Weasley a été attaqué cette nuit au Ministère ! Non loin du Département des mystères ! C'est insensé, que faisait-il là ? Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque dont Moroz a fait l'objet il y a quelque temps ? Quel est alors le lien entre les deux affaires ?_

_Je soupçonne Arthur Weasley de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix que Dumbledore a fondé lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Arthur Weasley aurait-il été en mission ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi au Ministère ? Pourquoi non loin de mon lieu de travail ? Y aurait-il ici quelque chose qui intéresse Voldemort ? C'est fort possible après tout… D'autant que Lucius Malfoy continue à roder dans les parages de temps à autre, sous prétexte d'assister à quelque procès sans réelle importance…_

_A ce propos, je l'ai vu plusieurs fois discuter avec Jakys Mugge, un Tireur de Baguette qui a une réputation un peu sulfureuse parmi ses collègues. Ce serait un joueur invétéré… Encore un que je vais devoir avoir à l'œil avec Janet…_

_ooo_

_13 janvier 1996_

_Une dizaine de Mangemorts de très sinistre réputation se sont évadés d'Azkaban. C'est Lucius qui doit être content d'avoir retrouvé ses petits copains ! Et le Ministère qui refuse toujours de reconnaître que Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore ont raison et affirme que c'est Sirius Black qui a fait évader cette bande d'assassins !_

_Pour couronner le tout, une nouvelle collègue a pris ses fonctions aujourd'hui, pour remplacer Moroz, décédé récemment à Ste Mangouste, étranglé par un Filet du Diable… Assassiné serait le mot juste. Car il ne peut s'agir que de cela. Pourquoi a-t-il été assassiné ? Qui voulait sa peau ? Moroz était un Langue de Plomb sérieux dans son travail et un honnête homme…_

_En revanche, je ne fais absolument pas confiance à Susan Flamstead, sa remplaçante. J'ai assisté à son arrivée dans l'Atrium. Elle a été accueillie par Lucius Malfoy qui lui a fait un baise-main tout ce qu'il y a d'obséquieux… Alors je vais enquêter sur elle… Elle ne serait pas la première Langue de Plomb à trahir son serment de garder le secret absolu sur son travail. Augustus Rockwood, qui fait partie des Mangemorts évadés d'Azkaban était à la botte de Voldemort et lui a révélé de nombreux secrets lors de la première guerre…_

_Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Moroz ait été assassiné pour que Lucius mette l'un de ses pions à sa place… Après tout, il continue à s'intéresser de près à ce qu'il se passe dans les environs de mon Département… Oui, Voldemort cherche quelque chose dans le coin…_

_ooo_

_28 mai 1996_

_Je suis repéré. J'ai suivi Lucius Malfoy une fois de trop et je me suis buté à lui au coin d'un couloir sur le chemin de la cafétéria. Il m'a fait comprendre à demi-mot que nos chemins se croisaient un peu trop souvent. Je vais donc me faire discret. Et surtout déménager tout ce qu'il y a dans ma cachette secrète pour le mettre à l'abri ailleurs. Car je me demande si finalement ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche… En effet, ses allusions, bien qu'assez obscures, ne font pas de doute dans mon esprit. Ses soupçons envers moi ne datent pas d'hier…Bien sûr, je m'en suis défendu avec véhémence, prenant l'air scandalisé, mais je sais qu'il ne m'a pas cru. Je vais avoir à surveiller mes arrières… Et comme il est fort possible que Susan Flamstead, dont le compte est régulièrement crédité de quelques dizaines de Gallions en sus de son salaire, soit à la recherche de preuves contre moi, je vais mettre les dossiers que Janet et moi avons constitués contre lui et ses sbires dans un autre endroit sûr, même si je doute qu'on puisse trouver ma cachette actuelle… Seulement, je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention sur moi…_

_ooo_

_10 juin 1996_

_C'est la troisième lettre anonyme de menaces que Janet et moi recevons aujourd'hui. Nul doute qu'elles émanent de Lucius Malfoy. Il fait pression pour m'enrôler auprès de son Maître sous peine de représailles. Je me demande pourquoi il fait cela alors qu'il me soupçonne de l'espionner… Mmmmm… C'est sans doute parce que je travaille au Département des Mystères. Ou alors, il m'a cru quand je me suis défendu de le suivre… Ou bien c'est là une façon pour lui de me neutraliser… Je ne sais plus que penser… Mais une chose est certaine : jamais je ne me plierai à ses menaces… Janet et moi tremblons pour Terry et Marian. Il va falloir que nous trouvions une solution pour les mettre à l'abri… Si seulement je pouvais contacter Dumbledore ou Arthur Weasley pour qu'ils protègent mes fils ! Mais Janet et moi sommes étroitement surveillés, cela ne fait aucun doute, au contenu des lettres que nous avons reçues… Et je n'ai toujours pas pu sortir toutes les preuves que nous avons accumulées contre Malfoy et ses comparses de mon bureau car Flamstead s'attache à mes basques à chaque heure du jour ou de la nuit… Il n'est même pas question que j'aille me plaindre chez les Aurors, ni chez les Tireurs de Baguette, puisque Lucius y a des complices !_

_Janet et moi cherchons une solution pour nous sortir de là… Surtout les garçons ! En attendant, nous avons placé de solides défenses sur la Maison. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous échapper si l'on cherche à nous attaquer… Et pas par la cheminée, non… Pas si bête, quand Gavell pourrait être aux commandes de notre cheminée le soir de l'attaque… Non, nous avons creusé un souterrain sous la Maison…_

_ooo_

_18 juin 1996_

_Lucius Malfoy a été arrêté ! Janet et moi avons un sursis !_

_J'avais raison de penser qu'il était un peu trop souvent dans les parages du Département des Mystères ! C'est une Prophétie qui l'intéressait…_

_Je ne sais pas tout encore, mais apparemment le jeune Potter et ses amis ont été attirés dans un piège dans la section consacrée aux Prophéties et il y a eu de la bagarre entre eux et les Mangemorts évadés, menés par Lucius Malfoy. Les jeunes s'en sont bien tirés. Surtout que Voldemort en personne est venu, lui aussi. Heureusement l'Ordre du Phénix et le professeur Dumbledore sont arrivés à la rescousse. De ce qui se dit, Voldemort a essayé de prendre possession de Harry Potter mais le gamin lui a résisté ! Il est vraiment fort le gosse !_

_Et cette fois Fudge ne peut plus nier que Voldemort est bien revenu parmi les vivants, puisqu'il l'a vu de ses yeux !_

_Les Mangemorts qui s'étaient évadés en janvier dernier, ont presque tous été à nouveau arrêtés. Il ne manque que Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Lucius Malfoy emprisonné à Azkaban... C'est vraiment une nouvelle extraordinaire. Janet et moi allons nous dépêcher de boucler son dossier et le donner à l'Ordre du Phénix dès que nous aurons trouvé un moyen sûr de le faire et surtout de le sortir du Ministère. Car il y a toujours Flamstead dans le coin…Avec ce dossier, le Ministère aura toutes les rasions de saisir les biens des complices de Lucius et de ses amis Mangemorts. Voldemort va perdre ses vaches à lait… Les Gallions ne vont plus tomber dans son escarcelle. Et c'est une excellente chose. Oui, une excellente chose. Car il n'ira pas très loin sans Gallions… Il ne pourra plus influencer qui que ce soit avec des pots de vins, monnayer les services d'hommes de mains, garantir le gîte et le couvert aux personnes louches ou prisonniers évadés recherchés par le Ministère…_

_Finalement, la chose qui me chagrine le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que Sirius Black a perdu la vie en tombant derrière le voile de l'Arcade des Morts, alors qu'il combattait sa cousine Bellatrix. Le pauvre bougre ne méritait pas cela._

_ooo_

_23 juin 1996_

_Janet et moi nous sommes réjouis trop vite. Nous avons encore reçu une lettre de menaces. De toute évidence, la personne que Lucius a chargée de faire pression sur nous (Bulstrode sans doute) ne renonce pas, bien que Lucius soit à Azkaban. Cette personne doit compter que Voldemort fera rapidement évader son Lieutenant…Ce ne serait pas étonnant…_

_Notre décision est prise. Nous allons faire pression sur Terry et Marian pour qu'ils quittent la maison le plus vite possible après leur retour pour les vacances. Nous ne voulons pas risquer qu'il leur arrive quelque chose quand nous sommes au travail. Nous sommes certains que si nous engageons Terry et Marian à s'enrôler auprès de Voldemort, ils fuiront et trouveront refuge auprès du professeur Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_C'est un plan tordu, c'est vrai. Mais nous ne voulons pas les mêler à l'enquête contre Lucius Malfoy. Or, si nous leur disons la vérité, nous sommes convaincus qu'ils refuseront de partir, pour nous épauler. Ils ne sont pas prêts pour faire cela. Pas maintenant. Il leur manque de l'entraînement en DCFM. Et je suis certains qu'ils bénéficieront de cela auprès de l'Ordre…_

_Ils vont nous haïr… C'est certain. Surtout Marian qui a un caractère fougueux, derrière son apparence de garçon sage et obéissant. Oui, ils vont nous en vouloir profondément. Mais quand Janet et moi aurons bouclé notre dossier, nous pourrons reprendre contact avec eux et tout leur expliquer…_

_Je sais bien qu'ils pourront alors arguer que nous aurions pu faire appel tout de suite à l'Ordre du Phénix, que les choses auraient été plus simples et que nous aurions eu toute l'aide qu'il faut pour boucler notre dossier. Mais Janet et moi nous occupons seuls de cette affaire depuis des années. Et nous tenons à la finir ensemble, tous les deux._

_C'est un peu orgueilleux de notre part. Un peu égoïste aussi. Mais c'est ainsi._

_Il reste à espérer que tout se terminera bien pour nous tous._

_ooo_

_3 juillet 1996_

_Terry a quitté la maison au petit matin. Notre plan a marché, tout au moins le concernant._

_Janet pleure dans la salle de bain et il me faut tout mon empire pour ne pas en faire autant._

_Merlin que cela est difficile !_

_Des dizaines de fois nous avons failli renoncer à notre plan depuis que nos fils sont revenus. Ils nous regardaient avec tant d'incompréhension et de reproches dans les yeux…_

_Terry est parti maintenant. Mais il reste encore Marian. Je ne sais pas si nous tiendrons le coup avec lui…_

_Que Merlin nous vienne en aide !_

_Si seulement je pouvais sortir le dossier des preuves du Ministère ! Mais je n'ose le faire. J'ai la sensation d'être épié en permanence… Albert Parkes, l'un des vigiles me suit assez souvent dans mes déplacements quand je ne suis pas dans le Département des Mystères et Janet a découvert qu'il recevait lui aussi des pots de vins de Lucius…_

_La maison est surveillée également. J'en jurerais. J'ai entendu du bruit l'autre jour mais quand je suis descendu, il n'y avait personne. Juste un rat, (un de plus devrais-je dire car nous en avons déjà chassé trois ou quatre de la maison depuis trois semaines), qui farfouillait dans la cuisine. Je l'ai chassé d'un Sort Cuisant et j'ai posé une nouvelle Protection sur la maison pour que les rongeurs ne puissent plus entrer et ce faisant, j'ai vu une ombre se faufiler discrètement d'un buisson à l'autre…_

_Il faut que Marian quitte la maison ! Que ne l'a-t-il pas fait avec Terry !_

Annotation de Terry et Marian : Est-il possible que ce soit Pettigrow qui soient venu à la maison sous sa forme de rat ?

ooo

_20 juillet 1996_

_J'ai vu Terry sur le Chemin de Traverse en sortant de chez Olga où j'étais allé raconter la fable pour « justifier » le départ de Terry, espérant que cela revienne à ses oreilles et le dissuade définitivement de revenir à la maison. Terry m'a vu lui aussi. Et il a filé sans demander son reste. Il a remonté la rue et est entré dans la seule boutique ouverte à cette heure, pour se cacher…_

_La boutique des frères Weasley… Quel heureux hasard ! Je suis sûr que ces braves garçons ont offert leur aide à mon fils ! Oui, c'est sûr… Car je suis resté en faction dans le coin une bonne partie de la matinée et je n'ai pas vu Terry sortir de leur boutique …_

_Maintenant qu'il a trouvé un refuge, j'espère que Terry va prendre contact avec Marian et l'inviter à le rejoindre. Ce serait une bonne chose. Car nous avons de plus en plus de mal à jouer notre comédie avec Marian. Il fait front en s'enfermant dans le mutisme le plus complet et en évitant de sortir de sa chambre quand nous sommes à la maison… C'est à dire presque toute la journée, puisque Janet et moi sommes en vacances…_

_Nous ne sortons presque pas, nous non plus. Juste le temps de faire quelques courses. Et en tâchant de changer nos heures et jours de sortie à chaque fois, pour éviter de tomber dans un piège qu'on nous tendrait. Oui, c'est vrai. Nous devenons paranoïaques… Mais c'est justifié car des ombres rodent souvent dans le coin… Même en plein jour… La plupart des Sorciers pensent qu'on ne peut pas les repérer quand ils sont Désillusionnés et oublient de jeter un Sort pour masquer leur ombre. C'est comme ça que Janet et moi en avons détecté plus d'une fois ces derniers jours… Et je suis certain que l'une d'elle appartenait à Aki Tanaka, un gratte-papier du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. J'ai reconnu l'ombre originale de son chapeau… Et je sais qu'il fréquente assidûment Albert Parkes. Aki Tanaka : encore un fidèle sbire de Lucius, à n'en pas douter !_

_ooo_

_1er août 1996_

_Mon bureau a été fouillé de fond en comble pendant mes vacances… J'en ai la certitude puisque j'avais jeté des Sorts Pièges discrets, pour pouvoir détecter toute intrusion qui aurait eu lieu en mon absence et pister les traces d'une perquisition._

_Heureusement, ma cachette secrète n'a pas été découverte. Il faudrait être sacrément malin pour la trouver de toute façon. Et plus encore pour l'ouvrir. Car je me suis assuré que seuls Janet, Terry et Marian puissent le faire après avoir trouvé un ancien sortilège dans un vieux livre de la Bibliothèque de mon beau-père…_

_Je crois que finalement je vais laisser notre dossier de preuves dedans. Car je doute qu'on revienne fouiner dans mon bureau maintenant. Je parie que c'est Flamstead qui l'a fait ! Elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil qui ne trompe pas. Et elle était la mieux placée pour le faire._

_A part cela, j'ai d'autres nouvelles. Janet, qui a repris le travail hier, a découvert que Morris Ramsey et Antonin Palmer, respectivement Responsable Administratif et Médicomage à Ste Mangouste, escroquent notre hôpital. Ils reversent une partie des sommes détournées sur le compte du sieur Malfoy…_

_De mon côté, j'ai surpris une conversation intéressante en flânant dans un magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Stephens, le boucher, était dans l'arrière boutique de Sandhurst, l'un des trois fleuristes du Chemin, avec Geoffroy Grasslow, un pépiniériste qui habite du côté de Sawley. Ces trois là sont copains comme cochon et ils envisagent sérieusement de prêter allégeance à Voldemort…_

_ooo_

_1er novembre 1996_

_Voldemort a attaqué le Terrier, la maison d'Arthur Weasley cette nuit ! Et les familles Longdubat et Granger également… Le tout est largement commenté dans la gazette ! Je ne m'étendrais donc pas là-dessus… Non, c'est de Terry dont je veux parler ! Il a été blessé en défendant le Terrier ! Heureusement cependant, ses jours ne sont pas en danger !_

_Mon fils est un héros !_

_Mon fils a combattu les Mangemorts !_

_Il ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix !_

_Janet et moi sommes fiers, très, très fiers de lui !_

_Et nous n'avons plus qu'un désir : le rejoindre dans son combat !_

_Notre décision est prise. Nous allons le faire…et le plus tôt sera le mieux…_

_Car Janet et moi ne supportons plus d'être brouillés avec nos fils, même si nous avons fait en sorte de l'être pour les protéger… Nous étions trop enfermés dans cette affaire et, par fierté, nous avons fait preuve d'un manque d'objectivité flagrant : nous ne sommes pas seuls à lutter… Et nous aurions dû demander de l'aide depuis longtemps…_

_ooo_

2_ novembre 1996_

_Je retire ce que j'ai écrit en août 1992 : Le fils de Lucius Malfoy n'est nullement aussi pourri que son père ! Au contraire, c'est un garçon bien ! Il est allé délivrer sa mère, prisonnière de Voldemort, avec Harry Potter et ses amis !_

_Et le plus magnifique, c'est que Marian nous a écrit, pour nous dire qu'il ne s'allierait jamais à Voldemort ! Et qu'au contraire il allait se joindre à Terry pour le combattre !_

_Je suis aussi fier de Marian que je le suis de Terry ! Et Janet l'est tout autant !_

_ooo_

_5 novembre 1996_

_Terry nous a écrit. Il veut nous rencontrer samedi prochain. Cela tombe parfaitement bien ! Car il faut absolument que Janet et moi nous tirions du guêpier dans lequel nous sommes…_

_Lucius Malfoy s'est évadé… Et apparemment cela ne date pas d'hier. J'ignore comment il a fait, depuis combien de temps et si d'autres de ses complices l'ont fait avec lui. J'ignore également pourquoi l'alarme n'a pas été donnée… J'espère que les Détraqueurs ne se sont pas déjà ralliés à Voldemort et ne couvrent pas cette évasion…_

_Toujours est-il que j'ai surpris Bulstrode et Diaz en pleine conversation à ce propos, ce matin. Bulstrode a demandé à Diaz de lui dégotter les adresses d'une longue liste de personnes… Il y a de l'attaque dans l'air… Lucius Malfoy compte attaquer plusieurs personnes dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi selon ce que Bulstrode a dit. Et Janet et moi sommes sur la liste, à n'en pas douter, puisque Bulstrode a déclaré : « Lucius a dit qu'il va s'occuper en premier lieu du petit espion qui lui collait au train en mai dernier, puisque celui-ci n'a pas dénié répondre favorablement à ses aimables invitations. Pis encore : ses fils se sont acoquinés avec Potter et Dumbledore…Lucius veut donner une bonne leçon aux Traîtres… ça va être sanglant. »_

_Terry est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Marian s'est rebellé, là-bas à Poudlard, se désolidarisant ouvertement des Serpentards qui prônent les idées de Voldemort…_

_C'est donc bien de moi, dont Bulstrode parlait…_

_Janet et moi allons faire nos bagages et cantonner à la ronde que nous quittons le pays… En réalité, dès samedi, nous rejoindrons l'Ordre du phénix et donnerons l'alerte concernant les projets de Lucius…_

_J'espère que cela sera assez tôt pour sauver les autres malheureuses victimes désignées… Je regrette de ne pas en avoir la liste. Je regrette aussi de ne pouvoir donner l'alerte tout de suite. Mais j'ai le sentiment que si je vais trop vite en besogne, cela mettra la puce à l'oreille de Lucius Malfoy… Nous sommes trop surveillés, Janet et moi… Oui, trop surveillés pour pouvoir manœuvrer en toute sécurité…Ou pour trouver refuge chez nos connaissances, que nous ne voulons pas mettre en danger._

_Pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains au cas ou Lucius se décideraient à faire fouiller la maison en notre absence à Janet et moi-même, je vais confier ce journal à Olga, avec une lettre que Janet et moi avons écrite pour Marian et Terry. Nos Sorts de protections sont puissants, certes, mais Lucius pourrait fort bien les ôter et les remettre en place à notre insu. Olga viendra nous le rendre samedi matin, juste avant notre départ. En attendant, elle le mettra dans son coffre de Gringotts…_

_Le dossier de preuves, lui, est toujours bien à l'abri dans ma cachette secrète, avec un livre que Xénophilius Lovegood est venu me confier en début d'après-midi. Ce brave bonhomme est vraiment un farfelu complètement foldingue. Il m'a raconté avoir trouvé ce livre dans une malle laissée à l'abandon dans les ruines d'une maison, en Suède. Il est persuadé qu'il est écrit dans une langue ancienne oubliée de tous et qu'il révèle l'endroit où se cachent les Ronflacks Cornus. Il veut que je confie ce livre à mon ancien camarade, Ralph Seymour, qui est un linguiste et traducteur de grand talent. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que ce vieux bouquin est probablement écrit en vieux suédois. Cependant, je lui ai promis qu'en attendant de voir Ralph, dont Lovegood semble ne pas savoir que le malheureux avait été enrôlé contre son gré par Voldemort, je cacherais ce livre en lieu sûr. Je l'ai donc mis avec le dossier de preuves…_

_Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Marlon Buchanan, l'un des mécaniciens du Poudlard Express semble très ami avec Reynold Oken et Gilbert Gavell. Il faudra aussi penser à le surveiller…_

_Voilà, c'est la dernière fois que j'écris dans ce livre, avant que Janet et moi entrions dans la clandestinité…J'espère que j'aurais encore l'occasion de le faire. Sinon, je confie à mes fils, Marian et Terry, le soin de le confier au professeur Dumbledore qui saura utiliser les informations qu'il contient pour contrer Lucius Malfoy et son Maître…Toutes les preuves sont dans le coffre secret de mon bureau et vous trouverez, à la fin de ce livre, un organigramme de toutes les ramifications des trafics de Lucius, avec les noms, dates et lieux, mais aussi des fiches individuelles de renseignements divers…_

_Mes fils, sachez que votre mère et moi vous aimons plus que tout et que nous regrettons profondément de ne pas vous avoir offert davantage de notre temps… Nous avons cru bien faire en vous tenant à l'écart, nous savons maintenant que nous avons eu tort… Puisse Merlin nous permettre de partager tout cela et bien plus encore !…_

_Nous espérons pouvoir vous dire à quel point nous sommes fiers de vous, de votre intelligence et de votre courage. Quoiqu'il arrive, restez fidèles à ce que vous êtes et soyez heureux…_

_Nous vous embrassons de tout notre cœur…_

_Papa et Maman_

…

Je ferme les yeux, sur les dernières lignes que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lire, bien que j'aie horriblement conscience de mon indiscrétion.

Ces mots, écrits à leurs enfants, par un père et une mère qui savent qu'ils risquent de mourir avant de les revoir, me bouleversent intensément…

Je reprends mon souffle, ferme le livre et me lève pour appeler Albus par Cheminette…

Des décisions sont à prendre. Une réunion avec Arthur et Kingsley s'impose…

OoOoOoO

(1) Végélines : terme totalement inventé

**(2) **Grapcorne** : **Grande créature d'une couleur violette tirant sur le gris qui vit dans les régions montagneuses d'Europe. Les Grapcornes possèdent deux longues cornes très pointues. Ce sont des animaux extrêmement dangereux. Les cornes de Grapcornes sont utiles dans les potions et leur peau encore plus résistante que celle des dragons repousse la plupart des sortilèges ( Site EHP)

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	49. Grands Bonds Dans Le Temps 1

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Grand Merci à Mistycal ma super beta !

...

OoOoOoO

**Réponse à commentaire sur mon forum : - Yzeute -**

OoOoOoO

**Grands Bonds Dans Le Temps 1/5**

_**Samedi 16 novembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Des décisions à prendre**

**Severus**

Il est à peine 07H30 mais nous sommes en réunion avec Kingsley, Arthur, Nally et Albus depuis une bonne heure déjà.

Je leur ai fait un récapitulatif de ce que j'ai lu hier dans le journal des Higgs et, penchés au-dessus de la petite table de salon du bureau de Nally, nous avons examiné l'organigramme qui établit les liens entre tous les complices de Lucius, ainsi que les Mangemorts de Voldemort, repérés par le couple Higgs.

Kingsley se recale soudainement dans son fauteuil et pousse un soupir irrité.

« Je comprends mieux, que Dawlish ait pu être mis sous Imperium, le jour du procès de Pansy Parkinson ! Oui, je vois tout à fait ce qui s'est passé, maintenant. Bishop était de garde avec Dawlish, au Bureau de Réception des accusés. Les collègues arrivent avec Parkinson et les Détraqueurs. Leur rapport fait, ils laissent l'accusée et ses gardiens aux bons soins de Bishop et Dawlish, avant de partir pour rejoindre leur nouveau poste. Et c'est là que Bishop jette l'Imperium, en prenant soin de le faire quand Dawlish lui tourne le dos. Puis il invite Dawlish, qui était supposé mener la danse, à passer près de la porte de la Salle d'Attente où nous nous trouvions avec les gosses. Et après ça, il a eu le culot de dire à Fol Œil qu'il a trouvé Dawlish un peu bizarre mais qu'il était bien obligé d'obéir aux ordres parce que ça l'aurait foutu mal de faire une remarque devant l'accusée ! Ouais, ça ne peut-être que ça… Le salopard !… Qui sait ce qu'il fera la prochaine fois ? Qui sait ce qu'il a déjà fait d'autre ? Mais je vous le jure, ce gougnafier ne perd rien pour attendre ! Crédiou ! Je ne vais rien lui passer à ce ripou ! » déclare-t-il, l'œil allumé d'une colère vive…

« Je comprends parfaitement ta colère, King. Ce n'est jamais plaisant d'apprendre que nous avons des pommes pourries dans notre panier. Comme toi, j'ai envie de donner un bon coup de balai au Ministère, mais ne nous laissons pas emporter par notre colère et retournons plutôt la situation à notre avantage. Un peu de ménage a déjà été fait, avec la destitution, par Fudge lui-même, de hauts responsables soutenus autrefois par Lucius Malfoy. Tu sais comme moi que si nous renvoyons tous les complices de Lucius et les quelques Mangemorts identifiés par les Higgs, nous ne saurons pas si leurs remplaçants sont fiables ou non. Peut-être même, que cela mettrait ces derniers en danger, qu'ils subiraient des pressions pour aller rejoindre Voldemort alors qu'ils n'en subissent pas actuellement… Et nous ne connaîtrons pas plus les nouveaux complices et Mangemorts éventuels… Nos ennemis sont sans doute persuadés que nous ignorons qu'ils ont encore des pions bien placés au Ministère. Ou plutôt ils doivent penser que nous ne les avons pas identifiés. C'est un avantage et cela peut même devenir un atout majeur pour nous. Car nous allons pouvoir utiliser cela contre eux, leur faire parvenir de fausses informations au besoin, par le biais de ces même pions, anticiper leurs actions et renforcer nos défenses, en observant leurs mouvements. » déclare doucement Arthur, qui a examiné avec grands soins l'organigramme, comme s'il tenait à l'apprendre par cœur.

Arthur a raison sur toute la ligne.

Et c'est vrai que du ménage a déjà été fait. Pius Thicknesse, le Directeur de la Justice Magique, pas un mauvais homme, mais de toute évidence de nature très influençable, a été mis à la retraite anticipée et Amélia Bones a été nommée à sa place. Barnabé Colton, le Chef de l'agence de Conseil contre les Nuisibles, a été muté sans tambour ni trompette dans un obscur bureau de troisième zone, au Sous-Ministère du pays de Galles. Et Ann Berthold, la Chef de la Section britannique de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, a été purement et simplement remerciée après avoir copieusement insulté Fudge quand ce dernier lui a appris qu'il allait la reléguer au rang de simple employée de bureau…

Et les deux derniers figurent sur l'organigramme des Higgs, pour avoir de temps à autre, leur compte crédité par Lucius… Probablement en paiement de services rendus…

« Je sais. Il n'empêche que cela va également sacrément nous compliquer la vie ! Tiens, ce Gavell ! Il pourrait trafiquer le réseau de transport par Cheminette et détourner la circulation de la cheminée du Sas de Secours, envoyant les malheureux qui l'empruntent pour échapper aux Mangemorts qui attaquent leur maison, au Manoir Malfoy ou tout autre lieu où ils seraient accueillis par d'autres Mangemorts ! Et avec la complicité d'Albert Parkes, il pourrait très bien faire entrer des Mangemorts dans le Ministère, directement depuis le Manoir Malfoy ! Merde ! Regarde cet organigramme ! C'est une véritable toile d'araignée ! Tous les Départements sont concernés, Arthur ! Presque tous les Services ! Il faudrait éplucher les planificateurs de chacun de ces scélérats chaque jour et leur coller quelqu'un au train pour avoir une idée de ce qu'ils préparent au Ministère ou identifier leurs nouveaux contacts ! Et ils sont déjà une vingtaine ! Sans compter ceux qu'il y a ou peut y avoir dans les Sous-Ministères de chaque Nation de Grande Bretagne ! Ça va être impossible ! » explose Kingsley, que je n'avais jamais vu perdre son légendaire sang-froid

Et il est impressionnant dans sa colère, Kingsley. Il dégage une puissance et une autorité indiscutables…

« Mmmm… Oui, tu as raison. Coller quelqu'un au train de toutes ces personnes, ce n'est pas faisable, ni raisonnable. Non seulement ce serait dangereux pour les nôtres, mais nous ne disposons de toute façon pas des effectifs nécessaires pour couvrir une filature, de chacun d'entre eux, 24H sur 24. En plus, cela ne servirait à rien la plus grande partie du temps. Ce qu'il faut, dans un premier temps, c'est que Remus s'active pour établir ces Cartes Magiques dont nous avons déjà parlé. Au moins, pourrions-nous surveiller leurs déplacements et si nous notons un petit rassemblement, nous saurons qu'ils préparent quelque chose et nous pourrons intervenir ou envoyer quelqu'un aux nouvelles… A condition, naturellement, de pouvoir envoyer quelqu'un illico. Et à condition également, de pouvoir donner l'alarme dans les plus brefs délais, bien entendu. » fais-je remarquer, en me servant une tasse de Earl Grey.

Albus hoche la tête pour acquiescer, tandis que Nally plisse les yeux.

« Ce qu'il faut, c'est pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disent sans délai. » déclare-t-elle, l'air de réfléchir intensément.

« Pas faisable non plus. Nous ne pourrions pas plus leur coller un micro à chacun et les écouter 24H/24, que les filer, Nally. Nos effectifs ne nous le permettent pas et même s'ils nous le permettaient, nous ne pouvons pas attirer l'attention sur le QG par les nombreuses allées et venues que les tours de garde demanderaient. Il y a déjà bien assez de mouvements là-bas actuellement. Et le village que nous faisons actuellement bâtir ne sera pas opérationnel avant quelque semaines encore… » objecte-je, étonné qu'elle émette cette irréalisable suggestion.

« Nally a pourtant raison. Et nous tenons le moyen de le faire en partie. Il ne s'agirait pas de coller un micro à chacun. Ce qu'il faudrait, ce sont des caméras et micros placés en des endroits stratégiques. Ce serait bien également, que ce matériel déclenche une alarme uniquement à l'énoncée de certains mots… Les personnes en faction à la Base, n'auraient alors qu'à écouter ces conversations là… Je vais réfléchir à cela avec Lee, Alicia et Ester. Et voir avec eux s'il y a moyen que nous soyons tous en liaison permanente, pour être prêt à intervenir n'importe où et n'importe quand, sans avoir à porter nos écouteurs sur les oreilles jour et nuit ou rester à proximité de nos cheminées… » intervient Arthur, sourcils froncés sur sa réflexion…

« Je suis plus que favorable à cette liaison permanente entre les membres de l'Ordre que vous proposez, Arthur. Mais quels sont les lieux stratégiques dans lesquels vous mettriez les caméras et micros ? » s'enquiert Albus, en regardant le récent Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Il a deviné la réponse, même s'il pose la question. Et c'est une réponse qui ne lui convient pas… Albus n'était pas très chaud quand il s'est agi de mettre des caméras et micros dans l'Allée des Embrumes et sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'était abstenu au moment du vote lors de la réunion au cours de laquelle la question avait été débattue et décidée.

« Des lieux stratégiques au Ministère, Albus. Ce que nous avions déjà envisagé. Je sais que cela ne vous plait guère. Cela ne me plait pas davantage. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'écouter les conversations personnelles ou intimes, ni d'espionner les projets professionnels. Et avons-nous le droit de passer sur une occasion de sauver des vies ? Nous devrons en reparler lors d'une prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, Albus.» répond Arthur, en rendant son regard à Albus.

Une légère tension s'installe. Et je me sens assez mal à l'aise.

Albus a raison. Ce n'est pas honorable de mettre des caméras et micros dans des lieux publics…

Arthur a raison. Nous n'avons pas le droit de passer à côté d'une occasion de sauver des vies…

« Oui, eh bien, cette question n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour et il n'est même pas dit que ce serait réalisable. En attendant, que faisons-nous ? Comme Arthur l'a fait remarquer, ce n'est pas judicieux de renvoyer les margoulins que nous avons dans le collimateur, mais nous pouvons tout de même leur mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues. En ce qui me concerne, je peux tâcher d'éloigner Bishop le plus souvent possible du Ministère et des places stratégiques. Mais pour les autres ? Que faisons-nous ? » intervient King, pour dissiper le léger malaise

« Concentrons-nous sur ceux qui occupent les places les plus dangereuses. Comme tu l'as judicieusement fait remarquer, King, Parkes et Gavell sont de ceux-là. Ainsi faudrait-il pouvoir éloigner Gavell du réseau de Cheminette et s'assurer que ce vigile, Parkes, ne sera plus affecté à la surveillance du Sas de Secours… Il y a aussi le Tireur de Baguette et ceux qui sont au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale qui peuvent poser de gros problèmes…Eux aussi, devraient être écartés… Cependant, il faudrait faire cela de manière discrète pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons… En même temps, si nous faisons cela, nous courons les risques énoncés tantôt par Arthur, au sujet de leurs remplaçants… » soumets-je, sans avoir une idée précise de la manière de procéder pour réduire tous les risques au maximum

« Et nous en revenons au problème de surveillance… Bref, nous tournons en rond…» constate Nally en faisant une petite grimace, avant d'ajouter : « Je crains fort qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre choix, Albus. Micros et Caméras devront être installés au Ministère. L'enjeu est trop important. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que le Ministère tombe et que Voldemort ait la main mise sur quasiment toute l'organisation administrative, technique et logistique de Grande Bretagne. »

« Les caméras et micros n'empêcheront peut-être pas une attaque. Mais cela servira à l'organisation de la défense, à n'en pas douter. » insiste Kingsley, qui avait déjà utilisé le même argument pour appuyer la proposition d'équiper l'Allée des Embrumes et le Chemin de Traverse.

Equipement qui a permis d'ailleurs d'identifier plusieurs nouveaux Mangemorts et de vérifier que Yaxley était bien responsable d'avoir mis le feu à la robe d'un sorcier, quand la panique s'est déclenchée sur le Chemin de Traverse, le jour du procès de Parkinson … C'était Pucey qu'il visait. Mais le jeune homme avait esquivé le Maléfice, en s'engouffrant dans une ruelle latérale…

Albus se cale au fond de son fauteuil et soupire, avant de fixer un point que lui seul voit. Il réfléchit intensément, à n'en pas douter.

« Je vais convoquer une réunion de l'Ordre pour mercredi. Cela laisse le temps à Harry de se remettre de ses blessures et de contacter Charly. Et, si vous le voulez bien, Nally, nous en profiterons pour rester un peu dans le Temps Ralenti, afin de faire avancer les recherches de Remus et Arthur et réfléchir aux stratégies de défense à adopter en cas d'attaque du Ministère et autres lieux sensibles… Comme vous le savez, Lucius a décidé d'entraîner ses Mangemorts. Il nous faut donc nous préparer plus que jamais… Nous emmènerons donc le maximum de personnes. Réfléchissons à un point de rendez-vous discret, sans lien avec le monde Magique et notre QG actuel. Rendez-vous ce soir, 22H00, ici même pour partager nos idées à ce propos. Il faut lancer les invitations dès demain matin au plus tard, si nous voulons pouvoir contacter Charly et les autres membres de l'Ordre actuellement en mission…» décide finalement Albus, qui semble une fois de plus porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules…

« Je suis bien évidemment d'accord, Albus. Et je propose que nous emmenions également les jeunes du Comité de Recherche du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., pour faire avancer plus vite le travail concernant l'amélioration des Cartes. » déclare Nally, sous le hochement approbateur d'Albus

« Il serait également judicieux que nous récupérions les preuves accumulées par les Higgs avant cette réunion. On ne sait jamais, cela peut servir. Il y a peut-être d'autres liens qui pourront être établis grâce à ces documents. » glisse Kingsley aussitôt après.

« Oui, bien entendu. C'est pourquoi j'allais vous demander, Kingsley, de vous rendre au Ministère avec Terence et Marian demain. Selon Severus, il a été convenu entre les deux garçons, que Terence vienne le voir ce dimanche matin, pour se renseigner au sujet de ce que nous comptons faire à propos du contenu du journal de ses parents. Selon ce qu'a écrit Liam Higgs, ses fils sont maintenant les seuls à pouvoir trouver et ouvrir la cachette secrète de leur père. Comme il leur appartient également, de récupérer les effets personnels dans le bureau de celui-ci, profitons-en. Et le faire un dimanche quand le Ministère est presque désert est le meilleur moment, je pense. Cela évitera que des yeux curieux vous suivent de près. Je propose également que Marian et Terence soient conviés à la réunion de l'Ordre au cours de laquelle nous examinerons attentivement ces dossiers et prendrons les décisions qui s'imposent. J'estime qu'ils ont leur mot à dire…» répond Albus, avant de refuser poliment la tasse de thé que Nally lui présente.

« Qu'ils viennent demain à 14H00 ! Je serais dans l'Atrium pour les accueillir. Et sûr qu'ils doivent être à cette réunion. C'est naturel… » accepte Kingsley, avec un hochement de tête grave pour appuyer son consentement

« Bien. Je vais vous laisser mes enfants. Filius m'a fait parvenir un billet tard hier soir. Il a une nouvelle idée de retenue qu'il souhaite me soumettre pendant le petit déjeuner. Il est temps que je m'y rende si je ne veux pas le rater. » annonce Albus, en se levant de son fauteuil.

Nally l'accompagne, pour prendre son tour de surveillance au petit déjeuner, tandis que je retiens Arthur et Kingsley. Je vais profiter qu'ils sont ici, pour mettre à exécution une idée qui me tient à cœur…

« J'aurais une faveur à vous demander. » dis-je, en les regardant tous les deux.

« A quel propos ? » s'enquiert Arthur en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Miho. Je voudrais savoir qui étaient ses parents, s'ils étaient sorciers et si oui, s'ils avaient un talent particulier et comment ils sont morts. Et je voudrais obtenir ces renseignements dans la plus grande discrétion. Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur cette fillette, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ces renseignements » réponds-je, en espérant qu'ils accèdent à cette demande.

Après tout, ce n'est pas très régulier de mener une telle enquête, sans passer par la voix hiérarchique et toute la paperasserie administrative habituelle.

« C'est en rapport avec les derniers évènements ? » s'enquiert à son tour Kingsley et comme j'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, il ajoute : « Entendu. Fais-moi un topo de ce que tu sais d'elle et je m'occupe de cela demain. Il n'y a personne aux archives le dimanche, c'est le moment idéal pour aller farfouiller là-bas en toute discrétion. D'autant que le Chef des Aurors a l'autorisation d'y aller à tout moment. Et je n'ai pas à laisser trace de mon passage sur le registre, si le Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat me donne son accord pour effectuer une enquête en toute discrétion pour raison d'Etat…»

Arthur éclate de rire et lui signifie son accord sans problème.

Bien, voilà au moins une affaire qui roule…

Du moins je l'espère…

Car je n'ai rien d'autre à lui donner que le nom et la date anniversaire de Miho… Ainsi que le nom et l'adresse de sa famille d'accueil, ce qui ne lui sera sans doute d'aucun secours…

Ceci fait, j'accompagne Arthur et Kingsley sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Arthur souhaitant profiter de sa présence à Poudlard pour rendre une visite à son fils blessé. Nous arrivons à hauteur de l'escalier qui descend vers le Grand Hall, quand je suis interpellé par Rusard :

« Je crois que j'ai retrouvé votre élève, celui qui a disparu depuis hier soir ! Vous devriez venir voir ça, professeur. » s'exclame-t-il, avec une lueur de jubilation dans le regard.

Vaneck… Je l'avais oublié celui-là… Allons bon ! Que lui est-il arrivé, cette fois ? Peeves l'a-t-il suspendu à une patère ? Est-il resté coincé dans la marche piégée d'un escalier dérobé ? Est-il saucissonné et suspendu par les pieds dans une armoire ?

Et d'abord, je croyais que Remus s'occupait d'aller voir sur la Carte où il se trouvait hier soir ?

Remus, qui arrive justement en courant à demi vers moi…

« J'ai complètement oublié Vaneck hier soir ! J'ai été interpellé par Filius et Pomona qui voulaient me soumettre une de leurs idées et j'ai complètement oublié ce garçon ! Sais-tu s'il est revenu dans ses quartiers ? » dit-il, l'air un peu affolé.

« Argus vient justement de me dire qu'il l'a trouvé. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe… » réponds-je, en cachant un demi-sourire…

La malchance poursuit vraiment Vaneck. Car Remus n'est pas enclin habituellement à oublier les engagements pris. Et il faut que ce soit justement à Vaneck que cela arrive ! C'est terrible, les morsures de Malagrif !

Rusard me mène à l'extérieur, sous la galerie du Jardin de Dame Serdaigle, se dirigeant ensuite vers la célèbre Alcôve des Amoureux.

Oh ! Merlin !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose !

On dirait que Vaneck a subit différents Sorts de Métamorphose… Qui lui a fait cela ?

Je m'approche de lui. Il sent mauvais à faire reculer un gardien de zoo pourtant habitué à nettoyer les cages aux fauves… Et il tremble de la tête aux pieds… Si tant est que l'on puisse dire qu'il a une tête et des pieds… Et soudainement, tout le corps de la chose qu'il est devenu se contracte et une série de coassements enroués se fait entendre, suivi d'un étrange gargouillis. Et il crache un paquet de mucosités jaunâtre, avant d'expulser, de ce qui semble être des narines et dans un violent éternuement, de la morve purulente …

Vaneck est encore plus repoussant maintenant, avec ces chandelles répugnantes qui s'écoulent lentement vers son… Puis-je dire menton ? Je n'en sais rien… Hormis que c'est franchement écœurant.

Pompom ne va pas être ravie en me voyant arriver avec ça dans son infirmerie…

OoOoOoO

**_Dimanche 17 novembre 1996 _**

**Acte 2 : La Cachette Secrète**

**Kingsley**

Mon pas pressé raisonne dans les couloirs déserts du Ministère. Il n'y a pas un seul marsouin en vue…

J'aime venir ici le dimanche, quand tout est calme. Cela me permet d'avancer à grands pas dans mon travail administratif. En contre-partie, je me réserve le mardi, jour de congé de ma tendre et chère, qui travaille de toute façon le samedi et le dimanche, puisqu'elle tient un salon de thé à Liverpool…

Je descends dans les profondeurs inexplorées par le public. Les Archives. Elles ne sont même pas indiquées sur les panneaux d'accueil et il faut être de la maison, pour savoir comment s'y rendre. Et encore. A condition d'avoir besoin de le faire pour le boulot…

Je me souviens que la première fois où mon Chef m'y a envoyé, (j'étais alors un jeune Auror tout frais émoulu de l'école), j'ai mis trois heures à les trouver…

Quand je suis remonté, chargé d'un dossier qui s'est avéré bidon, tout le monde se marrait…

Je venais de me faire bizuter.

Un bizutage pas méchant. Juste de quoi me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas parce que je venais de sortir major de promotion et d'être affecté à la prestigieuse Brigade des Aurors du Ministère à Londres, que j'étais arrivé au sommet…

Comme chacun avant moi, je devais faire mes preuves…

Maintenant, je peux me rendre aux archives la tête ailleurs et les yeux fermés… Et je suis Chef des Aurors de la Brigade dans laquelle j'ai fait mes premiers pas…

Et, par extension, Chef des Chefs de Brigades…

Je n'en reviens toujours pas…

Même si j'estime que je mérite largement cette promotion étant donné mes états de service, je sais que je n'aurais probablement jamais obtenu cette place, si je n'avais pas bénéficié d'un sérieux coup de pouce… Car je n'ai jamais versé dans la politique et le « lèche-bottage », comme nombre de mes prédécesseurs…

Brave Minerva ! Faudra pas que j'oublie de lui faire un joli cadeau à Noël pour la remercier, même si je lui ai déjà fait envoyer un superbe bouquet de fleurs…

Les fleurs, c'est périssable. Moi, je veux qu'elle sache qu'elle a ma reconnaissance éternelle…

Voilà, je suis rendu dans l'allée dans laquelle je devrais trouver les renseignements pour Severus. Mais j'ai beau farfouiller, je ne trouve pas de dossier au nom de Kido…

C'est curieux… Même s'il n'y a dedans que son nom, son adresse, son lieu et sa date de naissance, son dossier administratif devrait être là…

Mais force m'est de constater qu'il n'y est pas…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz… Elle n'est tout de même pas tombée du ciel cette gosse !

Mais je me dis finalement qu'il est peut-être simplement mal rangé ce dossier… Après tout, Diaz a dû en déranger quelques-uns, quand Lucius lui a demandé de compléter une partie de sa longue Liste Noire et s'il n'est pas un fondu de l'ordre, il les aura fourrés n'importe où, une fois son sale boulot accompli…

Accio ne donne rien, pas plus qu'un Sort de Localisation, quelle que soit la section dans laquelle je cherche. Diable ! Je suis même allé dans la section justice ! Et celle qui concerne les Créatures ! En vérité, j'ai fait toutes les sections possibles ! Et tous les bureaux !

C'est de plus en plus étrange cette histoire…

Ça ne me plait pas du tout ! Cette fois c'est certain. Le dossier n'est pas ici. Quelqu'un l'a sorti des archives et du Ministère entier même, puisque j'ai fini par étendre mon Sort de Localisation partout dans le bâtiment.

Qui a pu voler ce dossier ?

Si c'est Diaz qui l'a fait pour le compte de Lucius, alors nous avons tout intérêt à bien protéger cette gamine !

Après tout, Severus l'a confiée à Hermione. Et la confier à Hermione cela revient à la confier à Harry… Et tout ce qui touche Harry vaut de l'or en barre pour Voldemort… Un moyen pour faire pression sur le gamin et l'attirer dans un piège… Alors Lucius a peut-être voulu consulter le dossier lui-même, histoire de savoir exactement qui est cette môme et tout le toutim…

Merde ! Severus va être aux cent coups quand il va savoir ça ! Et pas que lui. D'après ce que je sais, le petit Zabini adore cette gosse et était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle…

Je farfouille encore un peu sans succès, puis je profite que je suis là pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le bureau de ce ruffian de Franklin Diaz. Le dossier n'y est pas, bien évidemment, je le sais bien. Mais je peux tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant. On ne sait jamais.

Bingo ! L'argousin n'est pas très prudent et laisse traîner dans ses tiroirs, des petits mots doux qu'il ferait mieux de brûler…

Et grâce à ça, j'apprends que la dernière demande de renseignements de Lucius, concerne une douzaine de familles et qu'il veut ces adresses le plus vite possible…

Il va falloir les déménager vite fait ou protéger leur maison des attaques extérieures, si ce n'est pas déjà fait…

Ceci dit, j'ai intérêt à déménager d'ici vite fait, moi… Terry et Marian seront là dans une demi-heure. J'ai tout juste le temps de remonter dans mon bureau pour envoyer Edna faire le message à Albus concernant les familles, avant de redescendre dans l'Atrium.

Mais je me promets de revenir ici régulièrement….

En fait, je me dis qu'en attendant que nous ayons d'autres solutions, je pourrais tout aussi bien profiter de mes dimanches tranquilles au boulot, pour fouiner discrètement dans les bureaux et vestiaires de tous nos suspects… C'est pas réglo, mais je ferais pas ça pour le boulot. Non, c'est pour l'Ordre que je le ferais…

Ou mieux encore : pour raison d'Etat…

Ouais… Après tout, les bureaux et vestiaires que je veux contrôler de temps en temps, sont occupés par des malandrins qui nuisent déjà ou risquent à l'avenir de nuire au Ministère.

Arthur me couvrira sur ce coup là…

Et il faudrait que nous en parlions aussi à Amelia. Comme ça, le Département de Justice me couvrira également et ce ne serait plus du tout illégal, ce que je ferais…

Et je pourrais même mettre un ou deux autres collègues parfaitement fiables sur le coup.

Je parlerai de tout ça lors de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre…

OoOoOoO

**Terry**

Je suis le premier à arriver dans le Sas de Secours du Ministère. King est là et il donne immédiatement son accord pour que je passe dans l'Atrium, sans même être défait de ma baguette.

Il n'y a pas de Tireur de Baguette en faction, mais c'est normal. C'est le vigile qui en fait venir un quand c'est nécessaire. En attendant, le Tireur de Baguette de garde, reste dans les Bureaux de sa Brigade à faire de la paperasserie, à moins qu'il ne doive rejoindre ses collègues pour des renforts… Ce qui explique que l'attente dans le Sas pourrait être longue… Mais on ne peut pas mobiliser du monde à rien faire et le Sas n'a pas encore réellement servi…

Marian arrive à son tour…

« Des futurs Aurors que vous faites visiter, Chef ? » demande avec un sourire aimable, le vigile mal rasé et vêtu d'une robe bleue chiffonnée.

« Non, Eric. Ce sont les fils Higgs qui viennent chercher les affaires personnelles de leur père. » répond King, avec gravité.

Le vigile pâlit et se tourne vers Marian et moi.

« Oh ! Mince ! J'suis désolé pour vous. C'était un chic type votre père. Pas fier cul pour un sou et toujours un mot aimable. C'est le seul des employés du Ministère, à part les collègues et mon Chef, qui est venu me voir quand j'ai été blessé dans l'attaque du Ministère, en juin dernier. Il m'a apporté un livre sur les Licornes. Et pas un livre qu'il avait déjà lu, hein ! Un livre neuf ! Il savait que j'aime bien les Licornes… Je n'ai pas pu venir à son enterrement. J'étais de garde et personne n'a pu m'arranger. J'en étais tout retourné… En tout cas, si je peux vous rendre service un jour les garçons, venez me voir. Eric Munch, c'est mon nom… » dit-il, en nous tendant la main, l'air sincèrement attristé.

Nous le remercions vite fait, peu désireux de nous attarder auprès de lui.

Cela nous fait trop mal, de l'entendre parler ainsi de Papa. Même si, dans le même temps, ça fait du bien aussi, puisqu'il aimait bien Papa et que ce qu'il dit est gentil.

Mais la douleur est trop vive…

Et puis nous sommes pressés de voir le bureau de notre père. Même si cela aussi, va nous faire mal.

Kingsley nous mène vers les ascenseurs et nous prenons le premier qui arrive. Il nous emmène au Niveau IX, devant un couloir aux murs dénudés, au bout duquel se trouve une porte de bois lisse et noire. King l'ouvre et nous entrons dans une pièce circulaire, au sol de marbre sombre qui donne l'impression de marcher sur l'eau et autour de laquelle je compte douze portes toutes identiques : noires, lisses et sans poignées…

Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière nous, la pièce tourne à donner le vertige à une girouette. Quand tout s'arrête, je me sens vaciller sur mes jambes… Et je ne sais plus par quelle porte nous sommes entrés…

« Bureau de Liam Higgs, pour l'Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt ! » dit Kingsley, d'une voix ferme.

Et une porte s'ouvre sur un couloir sombre, à peine éclairé par des petites chandelles suspendues au plafond.

Marian et moi emboîtons le pas de King et, au bout du couloir, nous passons une nouvelle porte qui donne directement sur une pièce triangulaire où le plafond s'ouvre sur le ciel et dans laquelle il y a un puissant télescope et quatre énormes cubes de verre.

Dans le premier cube, il neige et tout semble dormir. Dans le second, il fait grand soleil et la nature semble chanter. Dans le troisième, la nuit est zébrée d'éclairs et l'air semble crépiter. Dans le dernier, une tempête d'automne se déchaîne et les nuages semblent rouler dans le ciel sous la poussée des vents violents…

C'est magnifique et fascinant…

« Votre père effectuait des recherches sur la météo, les saisons et leurs relations avec le mouvement des planètes. C'est pourquoi il travaillait tantôt la nuit, tantôt le jour… Du moins, c'est ce qu'on dit. Mais cela doit avoir également un rapport avec les flux Magiques des Eléments… » explique King, en nous guidant vers une porte sur laquelle figure une plaque de cuivre gravée au nom de notre père.

Il retire les scellés qui ont été posés sur la porte dès la découverte du corps de mes parents et nous invite à entrer.

Marian et moi prenons une grande inspiration. Le bureau est triangulaire également, clair et bien rangé. A peine si un peu de poussière s'est déposée sur les quelques meubles : un bureau, un fauteuil, deux chaises et une petite console sur laquelle se trouvent une théière, un sucrier, un pot à lait et trois tasses de porcelaine.

Dans une petite vitrine, coincée entre deux bibliothèques surchargées de livres, sont exposées des photographies disposées dans des cadres en vermeille, représentant Maman, superbe et souriante, mes grands-parents, Marian et moi-même, ainsi qu'une collection de pipes en écumes de mer et des tabatières d'or ou d'argent, serties de pierres précieuses.

Et je me rappelle qu'après le travail, Papa revenait avec l'une ou l'autre des pipes et tabatières. Et, après le repas, quand tout était tranquille, il s'asseyait au coin du feu ou sur un banc du jardin selon l'heure et le temps, pour fumer une pipe en lisant un bon livre…

Je chasse ce souvenir, qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je m'accroupis au sol et j'ouvre lentement un tiroir, sous la vitrine, découvrant un album de photographies, des lettres serrées par des rubans de différentes couleurs et des dessins d'enfants. Parfois de simples gribouillages au bas desquels il y a un prénom et une date …

Papa a gardé nos dessins et les lettres que nous lui avons envoyées…

Et cela plus que tout nous dit l'amour que Papa nous portait…

Mon cœur se serre horriblement dans ma poitrine. Cette fois les larmes roulent sur mes joues et sur celles de Marian…

Et je ferme le tiroir, me relève et détourne mon regard de la vitrine.

C'est trop tôt… Beaucoup trop tôt pour enlever tout cela… J'aurais l'impression de tuer définitivement Papa…

C'était son univers. Le lieu où il travaillait pendant des heures…

Le lieu où il a écrit les derniers mots qu'il nous destinait à mon petit frère et moi…

Et pourtant il faut le faire. Il faut tout enlever pour libérer le bureau…

Pour celui ou celle qui viendra l'occuper à son tour…

Je prends une grande inspiration et je reporte mon attention sur le reste de la pièce.

Sur le bureau, il y a un sous-main, un plumier, huit encriers de différentes couleurs, un coupe-papier d'argent ciselé, de la cire, un sceau et une pile de parchemins vierges disposée dans une corbeille protégée d'un Sort Anti-Poussière. Dans le tiroir à dossiers suspendus, situé à gauche, sont rangées des notes de services, assemblées dans des chemises de cuir fermées par un petit cordon de couleur, selon le bureau d'où elles émanent. Dans ceux de droite, il y a tout un fatras d'objets hétéroclites : des lunettes, une petite balance à poids en or, une vieille montre à gousset dont la chaîne est cassée, un mortier de marbre et son pilon, des ciseaux, un flacon de cristal vide, une loupe, un briquet tempête Moldu, une paire de gants, une petite trousse de toilette, un peigne, un réveil…

Tout cela peut sembler dérisoire, mais cela avait un sens pour Papa…

Je relève les yeux, pour examiner le reste de la pièce.

Deux des murs sont tapissés de livres. Encastré dans le troisième, un placard s'ouvre sur des dossiers dont la plupart sont frappés du Sceau du Ministère. D'un côté du placard, il y a un grand et lourd coffre à l'ancienne, visiblement hautement protégé par toute une série de Sorts de toute évidence très compliqués. De l'autre côté du placard, trône une horloge française : une comtoise dont le balancier rythme le temps qui passe…

Je suppose que Papa enfermait dans le coffre le résultat ultra secret de ses recherches et qu'il nous est interdit de l'ouvrir, même s'il contient peut-être des objets personnels également.

« La plupart des livres appartenaient à votre père. Ceux qui ne sont pas à lui, sont marqués du Sceau du Ministère. Même chose pour les dossiers. Ceux qui sont marqués du sceau restent ici. Tout le reste vous appartient. Sauf l'ameublement, bien sûr. » déclare King, d'une voix chaude et douce, après avoir examiné attentivement un parchemin sur lequel figure l'inventaire des biens du Ministère.

Marian et moi hochons la tête. Nous avons la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

Nous nous regardons. La douleur est là, dans le regard de Marian, comme elle doit être dans le mien. Je presse l'épaule de mon frère et, sur une grande inspiration, nous nous mettons à l'ouvrage. Nous chercherons la cachette secrète, quand ce sera terminé…

Nous commençons par les livres, les plaçant avec précaution, pour les faire tenir dans la malle que nous avons apportée avec nous. C'est une malle Magique à cinq serrures qui appartenait à notre grand-père. J'ai envoyé Roi Dobby la chercher dans le grenier de la maison…

J'ai bien fait. Jamais nous n'aurions pu tout emporter dans une malle classique, à moins de tout réduire et risquer d'abîmer les livres et dossiers…

Les trois plus grands compartiments sont rapidement remplis par les livres et les quelques dossiers personnels de mon père qui se trouvaient dans le placard. Je commence à remplir le quatrième, beaucoup plus petit, qui est divisé en plusieurs casiers protégés par un Sort Anti-Chocs, avec ce qu'il y a sur le bureau et dans les tiroirs de droite. Puis le service à thé en porcelaine.

Marian, sur un soupir, s'approche de la vitrine. Il l'ouvre et sa main effleure les cadres, les pipes et les tabatières…

Les larmes ruissèlent de nouveau sur ses joues…

« Veux-tu que je le fasse ? » m'enquiers-je, une énorme boule me serrant la gorge.

Il hoche négativement la tête et se saisit d'un cadre qu'il me tend. Je le prends, l'enveloppe dans un carré de drap fin, comme je l'ai fait avec le service à thé et le range dans le dernier compartiment, qui ménage lui aussi des espaces protégés par un Sort Anti-Chocs. Des espaces qui s'adaptent à la taille de l'objet que l'on dépose dedans…

Nous travaillons avec des gestes lents, retardant le moment d'enlever le dernier objet personnel de papa…

C'est fini. La vitrine est vide. Il ne reste que le tiroir…

L'album, les dessins, les lettres…

C'est l'amour de Papa pour nous, que nous allons emporter avec nous…

« Je le fais… » souffle-je, en posant ma main sur celle de Marian, pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir le tiroir.

Il a vidé la vitrine. A moi maintenant d'accomplir cette difficile tâche, d'ôter d'ici toute trace de vie de mon père, qui a pourtant passé beaucoup de temps dans ce bureau…

Marian retire sa main et je fronce les sourcils…

Et je note la même expression sur le visage de Marian…

Sur le bouton rond en cuivre du tiroir, un dessin a disparu quand il a éloigné sa main… J'avance la mienne. Il réapparaît. Je retire ma main. Il disparaît de nouveau…

« King, pouvez-vous poser votre main sur le bouton du tiroir, s'il vous plait ? » m'enquiers-je, le cœur battant.

King hausse un sourcil, mais il acquiesce à ma requête et se penche entre Marian et moi pour saisir le bouton rond en cuivre du tiroir.

Le dessin n'apparaît pas…

« Il y a un Sort de Reconnaissance sur ce tiroir… Un Sort qui reconnaît les Higgs…» souffle Marian, la voix nouée…

« Il faudrait être sacrément malin pour la trouver de toute façon. Et plus encore pour l'ouvrir. Car je me suis assuré que seuls Janet, Terry et Marian puissent le faire… C'est ce qu'a écrit Papa à propos de sa cachette secrète. C'est là, Marian… Et je parie qu'il y a le même mot de passe que sur le journal… » dis-je dans un souffle moi aussi.

« Essaye… » murmure Marian, en déglutissant avec difficulté.

« La clé du bonheur réside dans le fait d'être bien avec soi-même » récite-je, les yeux fermés sur l'espoir, avant de tirer vers moi…

Le tiroir s'ouvre et Marian pousse une petite exclamation étouffée…

J'ouvre les yeux sur un tiroir plus long et plus profond qu'avant. Et sur son nouveau contenu… Un livre à la couverture de cuir, qui a de toute évidence subit l'usure du temps et de l'humidité. Et un épais dossier en cuir, serré par une ceinture…

Le dossier de preuves, j'en suis certain !

Marian, dont les yeux brillent de mille émotions, se saisit du dossier et il l'ouvre, avec des gestes fébriles, sous le regard intéressé de Kingsley qui est resté penché au-dessus de nous…

Et ce sont bien les preuves accumulées par Papa et Maman que Marian tient entre ses mains…

Plusieurs centaines de parchemins sur lesquels sont alignés des chiffres ou retracés minutieusement des parcours, des photographies de livres de comptes, de personnes fouillant des poubelles ou des dossiers dans lesquels elles ne devraient pas mettre leur nez ou rencontrant d'autres personnes qu'elles ne devraient peut-être pas rencontrer…

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est, là, le livre et ce qu'il y a dessous ?… » s'enquiert Kingsley, qui ressemble à un chien de chasse ayant flairé une bonne piste…

« Le livre, c'est Xenophilius Lovegood qui l'a confié à Papa. Il est écrit en vieux Suédois et ne présente pas d'intérêt sauf pour Lovegood qui pense que ce bouquin révèle la cachette des mythiques Ronflaks Cornus… » répond Marian, en faisant une grimace.

Je tends la main et repousse le livre pour me saisir d'une longue et assez large boite en bois recouvert de cuir, munie de plusieurs serrures, comme la malle de Grand-Père. Elle est noire et prenait tout le fond. C'est sans doute pourquoi je ne l'avais pas remarquée auparavant….

Je tourne la première clef et je l'ouvre. La boite contient des flacons dans lesquels flotte une sorte de brume bleutée… J'en compte trente.

« Des souvenirs … » souffle Kingsley, maintenant excité comme une Ciseburine…

Il y a douze compartiments… Dix complètement emplis et le onzième entamé… Plus de trois cents souvenirs… Chaque flacon étiqueté avec une date, des noms, un lieu…

« Cul d'Merlin ! Je suis certain qu'il y a de quoi faire emprisonner une sacrée bande d'aigrefins là-dedans ! » jubile Kingsley, tandis que je me sens une bouffée de fierté extraordinaire…

Mes parents étaient sacrément organisés… Et doués aussi, pour avoir amassé une telle quantité de preuves ! Et avoir imaginé une telle cachette secrète !

Pas de Sortilège compliqué, ni de Maléfice…

Un simple tiroir à double entrée, un simple Sort de Reconnaissance et un mot de passe…

C'est vraiment malin une telle cachette, quand il y a tout à côté un coffre bardé de Protections sophistiquées…

Mais voilà que Kingsley sursaute. Il se redresse et tend l'oreille, yeux plissés…

« Quelqu'un vient » dit-il, en se retirant vers le mur opposé, entre le coffre et la comtoise.

Je m'empresse de serrer le dossier et la boite à souvenirs dans la malle Magique de Grand-Père et de changer de compartiment tandis que Marian repousse le tiroir pour le fermer à fond…

Juste à temps. La porte s'ouvre sur une femme blonde, grande et mince. Elle a d'abord l'air surprise, puis son visage se durcit.

« Que faites-vous ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là, ni d'emporter quoi que ce soit ! » dit-elle, d'une voix froide et sévère, en pointant sa baguette vers mon frère et moi-même.

« Ce sont les fils de Liam Higgs. Ils sont là pour emporter les effets personnels de leur père et je suis ici pour m'assurer qu'ils n'emmènent rien d'autre… » intervient Kingsley, en sortant de derrière la comtoise qui le cachait aux yeux de la femme.

« Oh ! Chef Shackelbolt ! Je suis Susan Flamstead, la collègue de Liam. Je suis désolée pour vos parents, jeunes gens. Je vois que vous avez bientôt fini… » déclare alors l'ancienne collègue de mon père, pour laquelle j'éprouve une profonde antipathie.

Cette bonne femme est une complice de Lucius Malfoy !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici un dimanche !

« Oui, il ne reste que ce tiroir à vider… Et à voir s'il n'y avait rien appartenant à mon père dans ce coffre là-bas. Mais ce coffre, nous ne pouvons de toute évidence pas l'ouvrir…» précise Marian, d'une voix dans laquelle je devine une légère tension…

Marian est sur le qui-vive. Prêt à bondir sur cette femme…

« Eh bien, j'étais venue chercher des effets que j'ai oublié hier dans mon bureau, mais je vais profiter que vous êtes là, pour vérifier qu'il ne manque aucun livre appartenant au Département. Votre père a pu en emporter un pour l'étudier à la maison, auquel cas il vous faudra le rendre au Chef de Département dans les meilleurs délais. Le coffre, je suppose que le Chef Shackelbolt a toute autorité pour l'ouvrir. » déclare Flamstead, en avançant vers la première bibliothèque, tandis que King hoche simplement la tête.

Flamstead fait mine d'examiner les livres, mais je sens qu'elle nous surveille du coin de l'œil.

Et je sens Marian se tendre davantage.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il regarde la femme, les yeux légèrement plissés, souffle retenu…

Je connais bien cette expression… Il est près d'exploser.

Je lui effleure la main discrètement et il me regarde. Il relâche son souffle et se détend un tout petit peu…

Il ouvre le tiroir en prenant soin de ne rien laisser voir du dessin qui apparaît quand il le touche, sort l'album de photographies, les dessins et les lettres et me les donne pour que je les dépose dans la malle sous l'œil intéressé de la femme, qui n'ose cependant pas s'approcher davantage pour en apercevoir le contenu.

Je ferme le couvercle.

« La malle est pleine. S'il reste quelque chose qui appartenait à Papa dans le coffre, nous n'aurons qu'à le mettre dans ce sac. » dis-je, en retirant un sac de toile de ma poche.

C'est un vieux sac que j'emmène partout avec moi. On ne sait jamais, cela peut toujours servir. La preuve…

« C'est bon, il ne manque aucun livre. » déclare Flamstead, avant de demander, avec une pointe de suspicion : « Vous avez pu tout mettre dans cette malle ? »

« Oui, nous avons réduit les livres et tous les objets qui pouvaient l'être. » répond Marian, d'une voix neutre, bien qu'il soit de nouveau extrêmement tendu.

Flamstead n'a pas trop intérêt à faire encore un quelconque commentaire. Je sens qu'alors Marian lui répondrait vertement de s'occuper de ses affaires…

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon frère et je lui fais signe de me suivre. Je me dirige vers King, faisant Léviter la malle devant moi en prenant bien soin de cacher les serrures à la vue de Flamstead, qui nous suit de près… Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle comprenne que nous avons menti, Marian et moi. Car rien n'a été réduit et il restait encore de la place dans la malle…

King nous demande de regarder ailleurs tandis qu'il ôte tous les Sorts de Protection puis se recule. Marian se retourne aussi vite, saisit la poignée et l'actionne, déclenchant l'ouverture du coffre, mais il ne tire pas le battant vers lui.

« Permettez ! Nous aimerions avoir un peu d'intimité. Prenez exemple sur le Chef Shackelbolt et reculez-vous un peu ! » dit-il sèchement, en jetant un œil noir vers Flamstead qui nous colle de près.

Derrière elle, King sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. De toute évidence, il apprécie voir Marian rembarrer cette saleté de bonne femme en lui donnant une leçon de savoir-vivre…

Une saleté de bonne femme qui pince les lèvres et pâlit de rage. Mais qui n'ose rien répliquer.

La présence de King n'est certainement pas étrangère à ça… Après tout, elle a tout intérêt à ne pas trop se faire remarquer par le Chef des Aurors… D'autant qu'elle a fini de vérifier le compte des livres et qu'elle n'a plus aucun prétexte valable pour rester là…

Elle recule de trois pas, prenant bien garde cependant à avoir la meilleure vue possible sur le coffre.

Cette fois, Marian tire la lourde porte métallique à lui.

Le coffre contient de nombreux dossiers serrés dans des couvertures de cuir, deux ou trois vieux bouquins et différents coffrets. Marian avance sa main vers l'un d'eux.

« Tous les résultats des travaux de votre père appartiennent désormais au Ministère ! Et vous ne devez rien ouvrir de ce qui porte le Sceau du Ministère ! » claque la voix froide de Flamstead.

« Nous le savons ! Et nous ne sommes ni des espions, ni des voleurs ! Nous ne toucherons à rien de ce qui ne nous appartient pas ! Et c'est au Chef Shackelbolt qu'il appartient de nous surveiller, pas à vous ! Alors lâchez-nous la grappe ! » claque en retour la voix de Marian, qui entreprend tout aussitôt de faire le tri dans le coffre.

Voilà une belle manière de fermer le clapet de cette saleté ! Surtout en sachant qu'elle est elle-même une espionne à la solde de Lucius et peut-être une voleuse également…

Il n'y a que trois coffrets qui appartiennent à Papa. Trois coffrets, que nous ouvrons pour en examiner le contenu, sous le regard avide de Flamstead.

Après tout, nous savons qu'il n'y aura rien de secret dedans. Sinon, ils auraient été mis dans la cachette secrète de Papa. Et ainsi, Flamstead pensera peut-être que nous n'avons rien trouvé de compromettant la concernant et concernant Malfoy…

Le premier coffret contient un très joli télescope ancien… Il appartenait à la mère de Papa. Son nom est écrit en lettre d'or à l'intérieur du couvercle… Papa devait s'en servir à l'occasion quand il travaillait la nuit et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser celui qui est dans la Salle Triangulaire, beaucoup plus puissant.

Dans le second, nous découvrons des montres et des chronomètres, en or ou en argent, dont les chiffres sont figurés par des petites planètes ou des étoiles ou encore dont les aiguilles sont remplacées par des points lumineux. D'autres n'ont ni chiffre, ni aiguille et ce sont des couleurs qui indiquent le temps qui passe. Enfin, certaines montres fonctionnent en sens contraire au sens habituel… Il y a même un mini cadran solaire, serti de pierres précieuses… Et un sablier dont les grains d'argent s'élèvent au lieu de tomber… C'est magnifique…

Enfin, j'ouvre le dernier coffret sur un bel appareil photographique… Un appareil photographique qui ne servait pas qu'à photographier les différentes étapes des expériences et travaux de Papa… Et je parie qu'il y a dessus quelques Sortilèges, pour que les photographies soient prises en toute discrétion… Et que Maman avait le même…

« Voilà ! Il n'y avait rien appartenant à mon père, qui soit compromettant ou secret dans ce coffre ! Allons-y, Terry. J'ai hâte de rentrer à Poudlard ! » déclare Marian, en refermant le coffre.

J'admire une fois de plus la façon magistrale qu'il a de clouer de bec de Flamstead qui n'a même pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir cette fois…

« Attendez-moi un instant à côté, voulez-vous, jeunes gens. Je dois remettre les Protections et des scellés sur le coffre, afin que seul le Chef du Département puisse y avoir accès. A lui ensuite de voir ce qu'il y aura lieu de faire des dossiers professionnels de votre père. » nous retient Kingsley, en s'avançant vers le coffre.

Il feint parfaitement de ne pas nous connaître…

Marian et moi sortons, aussitôt suivis de Flamstead qui ne veut décidément pas nous quitter du regard. Je pose la malle par terre, serrures contre le mur pour les dérober à son regard inquisiteur et je m'assois dessus.

Nous attendons ainsi quelques minutes. Enfin, Kingsley sort du bureau, ferme la porte, pose une nouvelle série de scellés et nous fait signe de le suivre.

Marian et moi saluons froidement Flamstead et lui emboîtons le pas.

« Inutile de nous raccompagner, Madame. Je connais le chemin. Allez plutôt vite chercher vos effets personnels dans votre Bureau. Vous ne voudriez pas gâcher plus de ce magnifique dimanche, n'est-ce pas. » déclare Kingsley lorsque Flamstead fait mine de nous suivre.

Et nous franchissons la porte de la pièce triangulaire, la fermant rapidement derrière nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes de retour dans l'Atrium où Eric Munch nous salue avec chaleur, avant que nous ne repartions pour Poudlard par voie de Cheminette.

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Plumki **

**Severus**

Je n'aime absolument pas les nouvelles apportées par Kingsley qui a tenu à raccompagner Marian et Terry jusqu'ici pour me les annoncer lui-même…

Aucune trace du dossier de Miho au Ministère !

Il va nous falloir la surveiller plus que jamais !

Je me hâte dans les couloirs, jusqu'à l'annexe où nous avons décidé de laisser Miho se reposer encore pour aujourd'hui.

Il faut que je la voie et que je m'assure qu'elle est en bonne santé…

En chemin, je rencontre Nally qui m'apprend qu'elle se rend à l'infirmerie elle aussi. Il est temps d'interroger Miho dit-elle, quand je lui ai confié les résultats négatifs de l'enquête de Kingsley. D'ailleurs Albus est déjà là-bas et nous attend…

Quand nous arrivons à l'infirmerie, je jette un coup d'œil machinal vers le lit dans lequel j'ai déposé Vaneck hier. Non seulement cet idiot s'est pris de plein fouet deux Sorts de Métamorphose combinés, mais en plus ceux-ci étaient ratés…

Cela n'est guère étonnant quand on sait qui les lui a jetés…

C'est Neville qui est venu me le dire quand il a su que Vaneck avait été retrouvé. Et quand il a eu fini de me raconter sa mésaventure, qui s'est terminée sur celle de Vaneck, j'ai décidé que ce grand échalas avait eu tout ce qu'il méritait comme punition…

Car il va devoir rester à l'infirmerie pendant deux ou trois jours encore avant de retrouver figure humaine et guérir de la pneumonie qu'il s'est choppée en plus… Et les soins que Pompom va lui prodiguer pour qu'il la retrouve sa figure, vont être plutôt douloureux…

Comme dit Neville : La Malédiction du Malagrif Tacheté a frappé… Sacrément frappé…

Les autres, ses petits copains complices, j'ai décidé qu'ils se récolteront les pires corvées des retenues qu'ils effectuent déjà, tout en leur laissant croire que Neville s'ait tu… Mais Vaneck aura droit à un interrogatoire en règle quand il sera de nouveau en état de parler. S'il parle, ses complices se verront coller des retenues supplémentaires et cela mettra un peu la zizanie dans leur groupe. Dans le cas contraire, nous espérons que Vaneck mettra quand même la zizanie dans le groupe, en faisant payer à Taylor et Thorpe leur erreur…

Nally et moi entrons maintenant dans l'annexe. Théodore est tout heureux de nous apprendre que Richard l'autorise à sortir de l'infirmerie demain, en même temps que Ronald et Miho. Ginevra ne semble pas aussi heureuse que lui.

Harry non plus…

Il va devoir rester encore deux jours de plus, lui. Et je sais combien il déteste rester à l'infirmerie… Du moins quand il est obligé de garder le lit. Car le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps ici depuis que Draco et Théodore ont été torturés par Pansy Parkinson…

Ginevra et Draco en ont encore au moins pour trois semaines de repos forcé… Nous ne pouvons pas les faire progresser trop rapidement, en les emmenant souvent dans le Temps Ralenti. Cela paraîtrait suspect, quand tout le monde connaît la gravité des blessures qu'ils ont subies…

Albus, qui discute avec Annabelle, Megan et Draco, nous fait signe qu'il va nous rejoindre dans un instant et Nally et moi nous rendons auprès de Miho.

Miho, qui est toute calme pour une fois. Elle est assise sur le lit de Ginevra, dans les bras de Blaise dont elle caresse le minuscule chaton, Fauve. Un chaton qui ne grandit guère beaucoup…

Mon épouse et moi prenons une chaise et nous assoyons auprès d'eux. Le calme et le silence se fait autour de nous, tandis qu'Albus nous rejoint. Les jeunes ont compris que l'heure est venue d'interroger Miho et ils approchent assez pour entendre ce que nous disons. Ron venant, avec l'aide de Théo et Hermione, s'installer auprès de Harry qui lui fait une place sur son lit…

Nous ne les empêchons pas de venir et d'écouter. Ils sont concernés. Harry et Ron notamment, qui ont assez souffert du combat contre le monstrueux loup, pour avoir le droit de savoir d'où il venait…

A condition que Miho puisse nous le dire, bien sûr…

« Comment vas-tu, Miho ? » m'enquiers-je doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Ça va bien maintenant, Parrain. Mais j'ai eu trop peur du monstre et je ne veux plus aller là-bas dans la clairière ! Même si c'était trop bien d'être là-bas avant que le monstre vienne ! » répond-elle, l'air sincèrement inquiète d'y retourner.

« Tu n'y retourneras pas. Je te le promets. » lui assure-je, avec un sourire rassurant.

Cette affirmation la soulage visiblement

« Mais je pourrais quand même continuer à apprendre le Karaté comme Demi-Lune, dis ? » demande-t-elle cependant, avec un regard suppliant

« Bien sûr. Dès demain tu pourras recommencer à t'entraîner avec Alioth et Astoria. Vincent et Grégory viendront vous chercher chaque soir pour vous entraîner avec Georges ou Fred. » assure-je encore, récoltant en récompense un merveilleux sourire.

Je marque maintenant un bref temps d'hésitation. Nally et moi avons convenu que j'orienterais la conversation sur ce qui s'est produit dans le Temps Ralenti. Et j'avoue que je ne suis vraiment pas emballé par cette idée. Même si je suis effectivement le mieux placé pour le faire, étant données la solide confiance et l'affection profonde que Miho démontre à mon égard, depuis le dimanche suivant Halloween…

« Miho. Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, là-bas, dans la clairière. » amorce-je, d'un ton très doux.

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout… » déclare aussitôt Miho, en se recroquevillant contre Blaise qui me lance un regard angoissé, tout en refermant ses bras autour d'elle, en un geste protecteur.

« Je le sais. Et je regrette sincèrement que nous ayons à le faire, moi aussi. Mais nous devons tâcher de comprendre comment et pourquoi ce monstre est venu là, pour empêcher cela de se reproduire… » explique-je patiemment.

« Le monstre voulait tuer Plumki… » murmure à peine Miho, les larmes aux yeux et serrant son lapin en peluche contre son cœur.

« Oui. C'est ce que tu nous as dit. Mais pourquoi voulait-il tuer Plumki ? » m'enquiers-je, toujours du même ton tranquille et doux

« Je ne sais pas. Plumki non plus ne le sait pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi le monstre voulait le tuer. Il n'a rien fait de mal, Plumki. Au contraire ! Il est très gentil ! Il voulait que je me sauve pour ne pas être tuée par le monstre. Il pleurait et me suppliait de le laisser et de courir loin de lui… mais moi je ne voulais pas. Je l'aime trop Plumki. Il me fait rire et me raconte de belles histoires quand je suis triste et que je pense à Maman qui est au ciel. Il ne s'en va jamais longtemps loin de moi et jamais il ne me laisse toute seule quand j'ai peur ou que je m'ennuie ! Il est rigolo aussi. Et il m'aide à faire mes devoirs et m'apprend plein de choses… Et je sais qu'il t'aime bien aussi. Et Harry ! Ron ! Tante Nally, Hermione, Blaise et tout le monde ! Sauf l'Homme Serpent et ceux qui sont d'accord avec lui… » répond Miho, en parlant d'une traite, presque sans reprendre son souffle.

« Je croyais qu'il était toujours avec toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vue sans lui, sauf quand tu l'as prêté à Ginevra. Mais tu dis qu'il lui arrive de partir, de ne pas être auprès de toi. Quand cela arrive-t-il ? Et où va-t-il alors ? » m'enquiers-je de nouveau, en rebondissant sur ses confidences…

« Bah, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour partir ! C'est juste comme s'il dormait. Et ça arrive assez souvent ! Tous les jours il le fait ! Et même plusieurs fois ! Il me raconte après qu'il est allé se promener dans le château ou plus loin. Il dit qu'il explore. Il cherche quelque chose mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Une fois, il réfléchissait tout haut et il a dit : « Elle n'est pas loin ! Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas loin ! Mais où peut-elle être ? »… Et quelques fois il est tout triste, mais il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Juste qu'il se sent triste. Alors je lui raconte une belle histoire à mon tour et il est consolé. » raconte Miho, en caressant la tête de Plumki avec tendresse.

Et quand elle cesse de parler, elle l'embrasse entre les oreilles avant de le serrer très fort contre elle à nouveau…

A mes côtés, Nally effleure ma main, pour signifier qu'elle va prendre le relais.

« Miho », dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce : « Plumki est un garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Quel âge a-t-il ?

« Oui, c'est un garçon. Pour son âge, c'est comme Blaise je crois. Il ne me l'a pas dit… » répond Miho, avant de pencher la tête vers sa peluche et d'ajouter : « Il dit qu'il a l'âge de son cœur…et que son cœur est jeune… »

« Oh ! Plumki est là, alors. Avec nous. » commente Nally, en regardant le lapin.

Miho sourit et hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

« Depuis combien de temps Plumki te parle-t-il, Miho ? » demande alors Nally, en, allongeant sa main pour gratouiller le crâne de la peluche.

« Il me parle depuis que je l'ai trouvé dans la vieille valise, le jour de mon anniversaire. » répond Miho, avec un sourire lumineux.

« Oh ! Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Et c'était quand ? Et que faisait-il dans une vieille valise ? » s'enquiert Nally, avec un intérêt sincère.

« Bah, c'était le 04 juillet ! On venait d'arriver à Privet Drive ! Je rangeais le grenier avec Mme Strikawe. Quand j'ai vu Plumki, je me suis sentie toute drôle, comme si je retrouvais un ami que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Mon cœur battait très vite et je l'ai tout de suite aimé, Plumki. Alors j'ai demandé à qui il était. Madame Strikawe a soupiré et elle a dit que c'était à moi, que je suis arrivée chez elle avec lui mais qu'elle l'avait trouvé trop moche. Alors elle a préféré me donner une autre peluche toute neuve à la place et elle a rangé Plumki dans une vieille valise, pour me le redonner quand je serais grande. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais le garder maintenant. Comme elle n'avait pas le temps de faire un gâteau, avec le déménagement et tout le rangement que ça demandait, elle a dit oui, que ce serait mon cadeau…Et c'est mon plus beau cadeau que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Parce que je suis sûre que c'est Maman qui est au ciel qui l'a acheté pour moi quand j'étais tout bébé.. » répond Miho, avec un sourire un peu triste…

Et mon cœur se serre lui-même de tristesse. Et j'ai une terrible envie de l'arracher des bras de Blaise pour la serrer contre moi à l'étouffer, de la protéger de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire mal…

Mais je me retiens. Nous n'avons pas fini de l'interroger et nous devons absolument éclaircir tout ceci…

« Plumki t'a parlé tout de suite ce jour là ? » demande cette fois Nally, que je sens très affectée également.

Sa voix est un peu voilée et son regard aussi.

« Non. Il a attendu le soir, quand tout le monde dormait. Sauf moi. J'avais peur toute seule dans ma nouvelle chambre. Il n'y avait pas de rideau encore et il y avait des grandes ombres qui bougeaient sur les murs… Et puis, il y avait quelque chose qui grattait au plafond… J'avais trop, trop peur ! Je croyais qu'il y avait un voleur qui allait entrer dans ma chambre ! Et je serrais très fort Plumki dans mes bras… Et c'est là, qu'il m'a parlé… Au début, ça m'a fait encore plus peur ! Mais il a été si gentil ! Il m'a expliqué que c'est un loir qui faisait du bruit dans le plafond et que les ombres sur les murs, c'était les arbres qui bougeaient dans le vent. Il m'a chanté une chanson aussi… Et après ça, il a continué à me parler… » répond Miho, qui se détend peu à peu

« Que faisait Plumki, avant cela ? Peut-il nous dire d'où il vient ? » s'enquiert alors Nally, qui pose là des questions primordiales

« Il dit qu'il attendait… Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il arrive là... Ni depuis combien de temps il y était…. Il a été attiré par quelque chose de très, très fort… Il dit aussi que le temps n'a pas d'importance où il est…. Il cherche simplement ce qu'il doit trouver…. En attendant, il reste avec moi…. Parce qu'il aime bien être avec moi…. Qu'il n'est plus perdu et qu'il n'est plus seul…. Que je l'aide autant qu'il m'aide…. Et qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime…. » répond Miho, la tête penchée vers Plumki.

« Que doit-il trouver ? » murmure-je, aussi tendu vers la réponse que la corde bandée d'un arc.

Nous approchons de quelque chose d'essentiel, j'en suis convaincu…

« Elle… Il doit la trouver « Elle » ... Il dit qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment Elle est,… Mais qu'il le saura quand il la trouvera… Et qu'en même temps, c'est lui aussi qu'il trouvera… » répond Miho, en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Oh ! Merlin ! C'est tellement énigmatique !

« S'est-il toujours appelé Plumki ? » demande Nally, également tendue vers les réponses de Miho.

« Non, c'est moi qui l'aie appelé comme ça !… Ça l'a fait rire et il a tout de suite aimé !… Mais il avait un autre nom… Un nom qu'il n'aimait pas… Mais il ne sait plus dire lequel… Il y a plein de choses qui sont floues pour lui… Des choses dont il se souvient un peu…. D'autres dont il croit se souvenir… mais dont il ne sait pas si elles sont vraiment des souvenirs… ou des choses qu'on lui a racontées… Ou encore des choses qu'il a vues sans les voir vraiment… Qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment vécues… » répond Miho, de plus en plus perplexe et ne comprenant pas ce que, visiblement, elle répète presque mot pour mot…

Et un frisson me remonte l'échine… Car j'ai l'impression de toucher quelque chose du doigt… Mais je ne sais déterminer ce que c'est…

« Est-ce que Plumki se souvient d'avoir rencontré certains de nous avant d'être là où il est maintenant ? » m'enquiers-je, mû par un pressentiment

« Il croit que oui… Il croit qu'il connaissait déjà Tante Nally et toi Parrain… Et papy Albus aussi… Mais c'est tout flou… Il sait qu'il vous aime beaucoup… Il a l'impression que vous l'avez aimé aussi… » révèle Plumki, par l'intermédiaire de Miho

Oh ! Merlin ! Cette fois je pense comprendre. Mais il me faudra en parler avec Nally et Albus, avant de sauter aux conclusions…

« Plumki peut-il nous confier autre chose de ses souvenirs ? » s'enquiert Nally, avec une infinie douceur.

« Non pas vraiment… Il pense qu'il est déjà venu avant ici, à Poudlard… Mais il n'est sûr de rien… Seulement de ce qu'il se passe depuis qu'il est avec moi… De ce qu'il voit et entend depuis… Et qu'il veut vous aider et Harry également... Il n'aime pas l'Homme Serpent… Il a très peur de lui… Et il vous aidera autant qu'il peut… » répète Miho qui est très concentrée sur les réponses de son « lapin en peluche »…

« Miho. Nous devons revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt. Comment Plumki a-t-il su que le Monstre arrivait ? Et qu'il voulait le tuer lui ? » demande Nally, qui a pris la main de Miho dans la sienne

« Plumki a senti un grand froid… Il a entendu des cris au loin, très loin…Il a eu très peur… Mais il est allé voir ce qui se passait… C'était plus fort que lui, il devait y aller ! Il voulait aider… Au-delà de la forêt, il a vu de loin un homme qui se battait contre le Monstre… Et puis brusquement le Monstre a délaissé l'homme… pour se tourner vers lui… Il l'a regardé… Plumki est sûr que le monstre le voyait… Il a bondi vers lui… Et Plumki a su que le monstre voulait le tuer lui… Et me tuer moi aussi… Alors il est venu très vite me prévenir… Pour que je me sauve… » répond Miho, le souffle court…

« Est-ce lui qui t'a dit comment était le monstre ? Ou l'as-tu vu toi-même ? » s'enquiert encore Nally, en raffermissant sa prise sur la main de Miho, pour la réconforter.

« Je l'ai vu. Quelques fois Plumki me montre des choses. Il ne le fait pas exprès ! C'est quand il a très peur ! Alors je vois ce qu'il voit ! Comme à Halloween ! Il avait très peur pour vous tous. Alors je vous ai vus. Chez Hermione, chez Draco et chez Ron… J'ai eu trop, trop peur moi aussi… Et puis Plumki est revenu avec moi. Il était malheureux de savoir que j'avais vu cela…Il ne voulait pas que je voie cela. Mais il ne peut pas empêcher que cela arrive quand il a trop peur… Il en a pleuré… et il m'a consolée aussi. Il m'a montré un beau feu d'artifice et m'a raconté de belles histoires. Et puis le lendemain, il m'a dit que je devais dire à Parrain que je ne voulais pas rester chez les Serpentards. Il a dit que Parrain me protègerait des méchants et de l'Homme Serpent… » répond Miho, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux en amande.

Cette fois, je n'y tiens plus et je demande d'un regard à Blaise de me laisser prendre Miho dans mes bras, ce qu'il m'accorde avec un peu de réticence…

Et je la berce doucement, en caressant son dos et en embrassant ses cheveux…

« Et comment était l'Homme que le Monstre attaquait avant de se retourner contre Plumki ? » demande encore Nally, en dégageant une mèche de cheveu du visage de Miho, pour la placer derrière son oreille.

« Assez grand… Brun avec une barbe et des longs cheveux… Plumki ne l'a vu que d'assez loin… Il voulait le rejoindre… Il voulait vraiment le faire… Mais il a senti que s'il allait là-bas, le monstre les tuerait tous les deux et moi aussi… Alors il est venu me dire de partir loin ! Très, très loin ! » répond Miho, en se calant davantage contre moi.

« Est-ce que tu as des moments où tu ne te souviens plus de ce que tu fais ? » demande soudainement Ginevra, l'air profondément anxieuse.

Et je sais alors qu'elle se souvient de sa dangereuse mésaventure, en première année, quand elle écrivait dans le journal de Jedusor, que Lucius avait glissé dans ses effets…

« Non. Je me souviens de tout ce que je fais ! » répond Miho, au vif soulagement de Ginevra.

« Je te remercie, Miho. Tu es très courageuse, tu sais. Et je suis désolée que tu aies dû parler de choses qui te rendent triste ou t'ont fait peur. » déclare Nally, avant d'embrasser le front de Miho

« Je sais, Tante Nally… Tu veux juste t'assurer que je ne serais plus attaquée par un monstre… Plumki me l'a dit. Et je t'aime, tu sais Tante Nally…» répond Miho, qui peut à peine garder les yeux ouverts maintenant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit cœur. » lui sourit Nally, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois…

« Plumki dit qu'il va aller explorer, maintenant. Je suis fatiguée… » annonce Miho, en baillant à s'en décrocher les mâchoires…

Puis elle se cale confortablement dans mes bras, ferme les yeux et s'endort instantanément…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

C'est proprement incroyable ! Et pourtant c'est vrai…

« Miho est Médium ! Pas Voyante, Médium ! Elle croit parler à son lapin en peluche, mais elle est Médium en réalité… » affirme-je, aussitôt que ma petite sœur de cœur s'est endormie dans les bras de son Parrain.

« Effectivement. C'est bien ce que je pense également… Et je pense même savoir qui lui parle en réalité… » souffle mon prof de Potions

« Regulus Black… Moi, c'est à lui que je pense. Une personne jeune, morte prématurément, qui vous connaissait et qui cherche une Elle… Une Elle qui pourrait être Perséphone Mackenzie… Ça m'a sauté à la figure tout à coup… Et vous, à qui pensez-vous ? » intervient Ron, en regardant mon prof, d'un œil aigu

« C'est à lui que je pense également. Regulus détestait son nom. Derrière son masque, il était foncièrement gentil et il pouvait tour à tour être drôle ou profondément nostalgique sans savoir pourquoi. » approuve notre professeur.

« Mais pourquoi son esprit viendrait-il chercher Perséphone MacKenzie ? Elle est morte, elle aussi. Ils devraient être ensemble déjà… » déclare soudainement Harry, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air dubitatif.

« Elle a peut-être refusé de partir… Et elle sera coincée quelque part. Les fantômes ne vont pas toujours où ils veulent… Et Regulus ne sait peut-être plus comment Elle s'appelle.. Il ne sait même pas de quoi Elle a l'air… » suppose Ron, d'un ton qui donne à penser qu'il réfléchit tout haut.

« C'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence, que Regulus ou qui que ce soit, ait commencé à lui parler le jour où elle a trouvé sa peluche. » fait remarquer Ginny, qui se serre contre Théo.

« Mmmm… Non, pas vraiment. Miho était fragilisée par ce déménagement qui lui a fait perdre des repères stables de sa vie et elle retrouve des années après la peluche de sa petite enfance, quand sa mère vivait encore. Gros choc affectif. De plus, elle a peur dans sa nouvelle chambre. Et cela, le jour de son onzième anniversaire… Toutes les conditions étaient requises, pour que sa Magie s'étende et augmente en puissance, pour la protéger… Ce qui peut avoir permis subitement à son don de s'épanouir… » commente le parrain de Miho, avant d'ajouter, en regardant notre Directeur et son épouse tour à tour: « Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus, Nally ? »

« Je suis d'accord pour dire que Miho est Médium. Mais qui la visite, je ne saurais l'affirmer. D'autres jeunes gens sont décédés durant la précédente guerre, qui ont été scolarisés à Poudlard et vous ont connu. Cependant, s'il s'agit de Regulus Black, alors Miho n'a rien à craindre de lui. Au contraire, il fera tout pour la protéger. » affirme quant à lui notre Directeur.

« Tout ce qui vient d'être dit est parfaitement plausible. Mais je me garderai bien de certifier quoi que ce soit… Hormis que cette présence n'est pas Maléfique et ne cherche pas à faire mal à Miho. » répond Madame Snape, le regard dans le vague.

« Qui étaient ce Regulus Black et cette Perséphone MacKenzie ? » m'enquiers-je ensuite, un peu perdu et désireux d'en savoir davantage sur ce point

« Mon coussin… Cousin.. et ma… Tante… » répond Draco, qui est très pâle.

« Ton cousin et ta tante ? » commente-je, surpris..

J'ignorais que Draco ait une autre tante que sa tante Bellatrix et l'autre sœur de sa mère dont le prénom m'échappe, mais n'est en aucun cas Perséphone…

« Regulus Black était le frère de Sirius Black, mon Parrain. Et donc le cousin de la mère de Draco. Perséphone MacKenzie, quant à elle, était une demi-sœur illégitime de Lucius Malfoy. Nous te raconterons tout en détail tout à l'heure.. Mais je te préviens, c'est une histoire triste et il n'est pas question que Miho l'entende…» précise Harry, en faisant une grimace à la fin…

Et je me dis que je vais sûrement encore apprendre quelque chose de pas reluisant au sujet de Lucius Malfoy…

Putain… Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que nous ayons droit à notre quota d'horreur avec celui là !

« Qui pouvait être cet homme, qui se battait contre le monstre, dans le Temps Ralenti ? Qui a fait surgir cet homme là-bas ? Miho ou Plumki ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? » demande soudainement Hermione, qui m'a semblée à des lieux d'ici depuis que nos profs ont interrogé Miho.

« J'ignore totalement qui est cet homme et comment il est arrivé là où il était, quel que soit cet endroit. Je ne contrôlais rien de cet endroit, ni de ces évènements là… Il faut effectuer des recherches à ce propos. Mais il faudrait alors que je m'absente quelque temps… Ce qui est impossible à l'heure actuelle. Oui, il m'est impossible d'effectuer mes recherches pour l'instant… Je reste cependant convaincue, que rien de semblable ne se reproduira, si nous n'emmenons plus Miho et Plumki avec nous. » répond Madame Snape, d'une voix qui semble ailleurs.

Et cette réponse ne me plait qu'à moitié…

Je demanderai bien quelques compléments d'informations et sur quoi elle fonde ses certitudes, mais Pompom arrive pour servir le repas des blessés et demande expressément qu'on les laisse manger et se reposer un peu…

En terme clair, elle flanque à la porte, tous ceux qui n'ont pas à rester ici par la force des choses …

Et nous obéissons tous sans moufter…

Même les profs… Et le Directeur...

OoOoOoO

**...Votre Avis M'intéresse Vivement...**

...

...


	50. Grands Bonds Dans Le Temps 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Beta: Mistycal...

...

**...Réponse sur mon forum pour Yzeute...**

OoOoOoO

**Grands Bonds Dans Le Temps 2/ 5**

**_Mardi 19 novembre 1996 _**

**Acte 4 : Attaques **

**Lee**

Il est 03H45 tapantes quand nous arrivons au QG…

Je suis heureux. Mes parents ont enfin accepté de venir se réfugier ici. A la condition que la « petite » sœur de Papa, son mari et leurs trois jeunes enfants soient également mis à l'abri et ne risquent pas ainsi de subir des représailles à notre place.

Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté bien entendu. Alors hier soir, je suis allé aider mes parents à faire leurs bagages et nous avons ensuite débarqué chez Tante Clara. Et, après quatre ou cinq heures de débats, nous avons réussi à la convaincre de faire ses malles et de se joindre à nous avec époux et marmaille…

Je suis par ailleurs content que mes Grand-Parents Jordan soient partis il y a quelques années réchauffer leurs os en Provence française. Bon c'est vrai, ils sont plutôt partis, parce que la lumière est exceptionnelle là-bas et que Grand Ma voulait pouvoir s'adonner à sa passion, la peinture, le plus souvent possible. La grisaille anglaise ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les peintres. N'empêche que j'espère que leur Mas Provençal est bien protégé et qu'ils ont une issue de secours au cas où… Faudra que je pense à le demander à Papa…

En attendant, je confie les bagages de mes parents à Roi Dobby et je persuade Tante Clara de laisser les siens à Winky…

Elle fait la gueule Tante Clara. Elle n'est pas contente après moi. Je ne l'en blâme pas. En me battant à visage découvert au Terrier, j'ai mis toute ma famille en danger. Mais je ne peux décemment pas regretter d'avoir aidé mes potes et de me battre pour défendre mes convictions, merde alors !

Et puis, tôt ou tard, il aurait fallu que chacun fasse son choix de toute façon.

Et mieux vaut tôt que trop tard…

Mieux vaut l'avoir fait avant que les Mangemorts ne débarquent pour massacrer tout le monde chez nous…

Parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Avec le métier de Papa et de l'oncle Adam, ils seraient venus un soir ou un autre… D'ailleurs, l'oncle Adam avait l'air soulagé que nous venions leur proposer de se mettre à l'abri dans un endroit sûr, même s'il avait déjà bardé sa maison de Sorts de Protection. Car on ne peut pas garder des gamins enfermés à longueur de temps et il craignait que sa femme et ses gamins soient attaqués au cours d'une promenade…

Ouais… Ce n'est pas tout bon, en temps de guerre, de travailler à des postes clefs du Ministère… Mon père est Chef de Bureau dans le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et l'oncle Adam est Tireur de Baguette dans la Brigade d'Elite attaché à la protection du Sas de Secours depuis son ouverture…

Nul doute que Voldemort se serait intéressé à eux un jour ou l'autre… Il valait donc mieux pour eux changer de crèche…

Maman, qui se demande comment elle va faire pour vivre sans ses gadgets Moldus, installés à la maison dans des pièces dans lesquelles Papa, ma petite sœur Keina et moi sommes interdits de séjour, est un peu intimidée en entrant dans la maison. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle pénètre dans une demeure Magique aussi grande et qu'elle a l'occasion de voir des Elfes de maison…

Mes cousins et ma cousine, eux, sont ravis. Ils vivent ce déménagement nocturne comme une aventure extraordinaire. Seule Tante Clara tire une tête de six pieds de longs…

Mais bon, je lui accorde que le Hall n'est pas très accueillant, malgré tous les efforts qu'ont fait Roi Dobby et Winky pour améliorer le décor…

« Vous verrez, vous serez bien installés ici. Dobby et Winky vont monter et défaire vos bagages. Et ils vont vous bichonner durant tout votre séjour ici. D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'une collation avec chocolat chaud et petits gâteaux est sur le point d'être servie ! Venez, allons nous restaurer un peu avant d'aller dormir. » déclare-je, tout sourire, en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine en grand.

Mais je me fige sur le seuil aussi sec…

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce monde !

Il y a vingt-cinq à trente personnes que je ne connais pas, dans la cuisine. Des hommes, des femmes et des mômes, tous en chemise de nuit…

« Ah ! Lee ! Nous n'avons pas pu te prévenir ! Vers Minuit trente le favori de Voldemort a eu envie soudainement de faire un peu d'exercice à l'extérieur. En termes clairs, il a trouvé que c'était une bonne nuit pour chasser. Heureusement, l'affreux a tenu à choisir le gibier à dégommer et l'a désigné oralement à son favori… Et heureusement aussi, King et quelques copains étaient en alerte, suite à la découverte de King dimanche. Alors, en attendant que les Chasseurs des Ténèbres soient prêts à partir, nous les avons devancés. Nous sommes allés chez tes parents, mais vous étiez déjà partis. Nous avons ramené les autres familles ici, après un détour par le Sas de Secours du Ministère… Il n'y a eu aucune casse… Enfin, je veux plutôt dire : pas de blessé, ni de morts. » déclare d'un ton bas Roger Davies, que j'avais laissé hier soir devant les écrans de surveillance.

Je me sens pâlir et mes jambes flageolent… Et pas seulement à cause de la fatigue… J'avais beau savoir que cela pouvait arriver un jour où l'autre, ça me fout un sacré choc d'entendre ça… Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu d'ailleurs…

« Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire que M… le favori est venu à la maison, qu'il allait attaquer mes parents cette nuit ? Qu'ils faisaient partie du gibier à dégommer **cette** nuit ? » dis-je, retenant de justesse le nom de Malfoy…

A moins que ce ne soit le Sceau du Secret qui m'ait empêché de faire cette bourde… Ouais, c'est plutôt ça. Parce que j'ai la cervelle en fromage blanc là…

Et mes jambes flageolent de plus en plus… J'ai même le vertige dis donc !… Et Roger me retient par le coude pour m'empêcher de tomber…

« Ouais… Mais installez-vous. Le chocolat est prêt. Après, nous tâcherons de caser tout le monde. Le professeur Dumbledore devrait arriver dans un instant avec Arthur et Mme de Paimpont. » répond Roger en nous invitant à nous serrer avec les autres, sur les bancs de la cuisine…

Mais je n'arrive pas à réagir…

Putain ! Mes parents ont échappé de justesse au massacre !

Maman est blême. Tante Clara aussi. Et elle me darde d'un nouveau regard noir… Merde ! Comme si je ne me sentais pas assez mal comme ça ! Il faut qu'elle en rajoute !

« Y a pas eu de victime alors ? » m'enquiers-je, en m'accrochant à Roger pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner

« Nan… On a à peine échangé un ou deux Sort avec les Mangemorts. C'est qu'il fallait donner le change. Alors avec les Aurors, nous avons pris la place des vrais habitants après les avoir envoyés vers le Sas de Secours du Ministère, jeté un ou deux Stupéfix et pris la Cheminette vite fait pour le QG. Nous sommes ensuite discrètement retournés sur place, histoire de voir la réaction des Mangemorts… Ils ont saccagé les maisons… Je suis désolé mais… celle de tes parents était déjà bien en feu et on n'a rien pu faire… Et les pompiers Moldus arrivaient. » explique Roger, avec un regard compatissant, tout en me tirant dans la cuisine pour que ma famille puisse y entrer également.

Merde ! La maison !

Putain ! Tous mes souvenirs d'enfance sont restés dans le grenier !

Ils sont partis en fumée maintenant !

Adieu aussi Clémentine, ma mygale de compagnie…

Et adieu également Turlupin et Pengalie, les piranhas de Keina…

Maman étouffe un sanglot sur l'épaule de mon père, dont l'œil est animé d'une lueur de colère et la mâchoire, crispée de fureur… Toute une vie de sacrifices pour se construire un joli et confortable nid parti en fumée ! Heureusement que Maman avait tenu à prendre des assurances Moldues. Ils seront un peu dédommagés… Tout au moins, pour la maison et les objets Moldus. Parce que la radio Sorcière, les miroirs Magiques, la bibliothèque anti poussière, les bouquins et tout le reste, que Papa avait prévu d'aller chercher plus tard, ne seront jamais remboursés…

Ça leur coûte cher, cette attaque à mes parents…

Heureusement que, par la force des choses, puisque Maman ne peut pas Transplaner et qu'elle déteste la Cheminette, on avait pris la bagnole que Papa a agrandie magiquement pour permettre de transporter tout le monde… Il leur reste au moins ça…

Tante Clara, qui s'assoit sur le banc, sa fille sur ses genoux et flanquée de ses deux fils, a l'air complètement effarée maintenant. Elle serre contre elle ses gamins et semble sur le point de craquer nerveusement…

« Dites-moi, jeune homme, comment avez-vous su que les Mangemorts allaient attaquer mon beau-frère, ma belle-sœur et toutes ces personnes ? » s'enquiert d'un ton bas oncle Adam, de sa voix sévère de Tireur de Baguette.

« Mouchards. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune autorité pour le faire. » murmure Roger, en s'empressant de se saisir d'une chocolatière pour servir Maman, Tante Clara et mes cousins et cousine.

Oncle Adam et Papa échangent un regard d'un air entendu, puis prennent place à leur tour à la grande table de la cuisine, avec Maman.

Ils ne vont certainement pas en rester là. Le professeur Dumbledore va avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle… C'est sûr… Et je crois qu'il va pouvoir compter sur leur aide également. Sûr que Papa ne va pas vouloir rester les bras ballants pendant ses loisirs après ça.

Et l'oncle Adam encore moins… C'est un revanchard, l'oncle Adam. Et une terreur pour les voyous, même s'il est réglo et ne leur tape jamais dessus. Mais il ne lâche jamais son os avant de l'avoir rongé jusqu'à la dernière miette. Ouais, il finit toujours ce qu'il a commencé et quand il a quelqu'un dans le collimateur, il l'attrape un jour ou l'autre…

Pour ça, c'est bien un Serpentard, l'oncle Adam. Fin, futé, flegmatique… et persévérant…

Finalement, je m'assois, moi aussi et me saisis d'une tasse de chocolat sur le plateau qu'on me présente, pour le siroter à petites gorgées en regardant autour de moi.

Il y a au moins cinq familles différentes, jeunes et vieux parlant bas et marmaille silencieuse. Tout le monde semble épuisé et perdu…

Je comprends parfaitement cela. Se faire tirer du sommeil par des étrangers, pour être emmené illico au Ministère afin d'échapper aux Mangemorts, puis ici, il y a de quoi être groggy…

Perdre tout ce que l'on a accumulé dans une vie aussi…

Qui sont ces gens ? Où vont-ils être hébergés ? Il ne doit plus y avoir beaucoup de place au Terrier… Et il n'y aura jamais assez de place ici non plus… Tante Clara n'a pas fini de râler si elle doit rester confinée avec tout un tas de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas…

« Ah ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Arthur ! Mme De Paimpont ! Vous arrivez à temps pour le chocolat ! » s'exclame soudainement Roger, quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre.

« Merci, Roger. Nous prendrons un chocolat avec plaisir. Mais laissez-nous d'abord saluer nos invités. » répond le professeur Dumbledore, dont les traits sont un peu tirés.

Il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup, lui non plus…

Et, tandis qu'il salue chacun, je prends note des noms des familles visées cette nuit par Malfoy…

Putain ! Ils étaient tous sur la Liste Noire que Dobby a filmée !

Il y avait une famille, la mienne, dont un membre fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, contre quatre familles dont les enfants ont pris position contre Voldemort à Poudlard et celle d'une élève Neutre…

Lequel de mes amis verra sa famille menacée la prochaine fois ?

Quels élèves risquent de voir leur famille anéantie ou privée de foyer ?

Et maintenant que ses victimes lui ont échappé, que va faire Lucius du reste de sa nuit ?

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Aussitôt que je voie Hermione, je sais que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

Harry, dont Richard a prolongé le repos jusqu'à jeudi matin au moins (je soupçonne qu'il l'a fait uniquement pour que je ne me sente pas trop seul après le départ de Théo… Comme si je pouvais me sentir seul alors qu'Annabelle est auprès de moi…) le devine tout autant…

Ceci dit, nous nous doutions bien qu'il se passait quelque chose, puisque Ron et Hermione devaient arriver à 12H30, juste après avoir déjeuner. Or, il est 12H46… Et habituellement, Ron arrive plutôt en avance qu'en retard pour voir Harry…

« Viens raconter, ma douce… » demande Harry, en tapotant la place qu'il vient de faire auprès de lui, en se poussant un maximum sur le côté de son lit

Hermione ne se fait pas prier et vient s'asseoir auprès de lui, tandis que Ginny et Annabelle s'approchent de nous pour mieux entendre. Ginny s'installe à côté d'Hermione, tandis qu'Annabelle choisit de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil situé entre mon lit et celui de Harry.

Annabelle est juste à côté de moi et je sens son délicat parfum de coquelicot et de bleuet. J'ai donc bien du mal à me concentrer sur Hermione. Mais aussitôt ses premiers mots, il n'est plus question que je me laisse distraire par le parfum d'Annabelle, car toute mon attention se reporte sur mon amie…

« Lucius a encore frappé. Il a attaqué plusieurs familles, qui se sont heureusement échappées à temps. Du moins, c'est la version officielle. En réalité, le professeur Snape nous a dit, à Ron et moi-même, que c'est l'Ordre, dont plusieurs de nos Membres Aurors, qui est intervenu juste avant l'attaque, pour leur faire vider les lieux, car les noms des futures victimes ont été donnés oralement par Voldemort à Lucius. Le temps que Lucius mobilise ses troupes, tous les oiseaux avaient pu être libérés de leur cage. Et ils ont tous fait un détour par le Sas de Secours du Ministère, pendant que des Membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors échangeait quelques Sorts avec les Mangemorts, pour donner le change un bref instant avant de prendre la Cheminette, les seconds au Ministère et les premiers au QG… Les chats n'ont pas attrapé les oiseaux et les oiseaux n'ont donc pas été tués… Mais les chats se sont quand même acharnés sur les cages… La maison de Lee Jordan est partie en fumée…» dit-elle, d'un ton lugubre, avant de reprendre un peu son souffle

Je ne vois pas ce qui la chagrine autant… Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise nouvelle… Bien sûr, ce n'est pas réjouissant, puisque Lucius avait l'intention de torturer et tuer. Mais il n'y a pas de victime en fin de compte, juste des dégâts matériels.

« A part la famille de Lee, lesquelles étaient visées ? » s'enquiert Harry, l'air plutôt anxieux.

« Celles de Parvati et Padma Patil, d'Ursula Leight, de Magnus Frost, d'Albert Griffith et de Holly Clide… » énumère Hermione, avant de préciser : « Il avait décidé d'anéantir les familles d'un Membre de l'Ordre, de deux Rebelles de Serpentard, d'une Neutre de Serpentard, d'une Serdaigle et d'une Gryffondor et une de Poufsouffle… Toutes les Maisons sont donc concernées, mais les familles des Serpentards sont toujours les plus visées… »

« Oui… Il est clair qu'il est encore plus furieux contre eux que contre les autres… » approuve Harry, tandis qu'une idée me vient à l'esprit.

Une idée qui me rend fébrile…

« C'est poo… pour… faire prech…pression… Il espa…. espère.. peut-êtoe.. être que… l'un des nôtres se p… propoje... propose… de… devenir es…pion… pour lui… Et… tra… trahisse… nos projets…ou nous piège. » dis-je, complètement essoufflé à la fin de ma phrase…

J'en ai marre !

Complètement marre d'être toujours aussi nul à chier quand je parle !

Putain ! Quand vais-je enfin pouvoir tenir de nouveau une conversation normale !

C'est épuisant à la fin !

« Tu as peut-être raison. Ceci dit, Ursula Leigth, c'est bien la petite amie de Blaise, n'est-ce pas ? » demande à Hermione, Harry qui a toujours l'air anxieux …

Ah oui ! Ursula ! Blaise et elle, se sont sérieusement rapprochés durant l'inoubliable séjour d'entraînement dans le Temps Ralenti… Ils font un joli couple tous les deux… Je l'aime bien Ursula, elle est sympathique.

« Tu connais une autre Ursula, toi ? Oui c'est elle. Elle est aux cent coups. Et Blaise avec elle… Blaise se pose des tas de questions. Il envisage de rompre, parce qu'il craint soudainement que sa relation avec Ursula s'ébruite à l'extérieur, que sa mère l'apprenne et ne cherche à empoisonner Ursula pour se venger. Bien sûr, Ursula ne veut rien entendre et refuse cela. Elle dit qu'au contraire, ils ont besoin plus que jamais de l'affection et du soutien qu'ils se portent mutuellement. Elle ne veut pas être malheureuse loin de lui, alors qu'elle s'inquiète déjà de savoir ce que vont devenir ses parents, grands-parents et ses petits et grands frères et sœurs qui sont encore à la maison… Bref, ils sont aux cent coups. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls à être aux cent coups. Tout le monde l'est, comme chaque lendemain d'attaque… C'est la pagaille et les profs, Madame Pomfresh, les dames qui l'aident et les Préfets et Préfètes sont submergés… Ron m'a d'ailleurs demandé de te dire qu'il viendra plus tard que prévu, Harry. Mais tu le sais déjà, puisqu'il y a au moins une demi-heure qu'il aurait dû être ici. Moi aussi, j'aurais dû arriver plus tôt, mais j'ai été retardée en chemin… » répond Hermione, avec un gros soupir.

Oh ! Merde ! Pauvre Blaise ! Je compatis tout à fait !

Oui, je compatis avec tout le monde…

Putain ! Lucius a encore frappé !

Je me disais aussi, qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps… Heureusement, cette fois, ça s'est fait sans qu'il y ait de victime…

Le Sas de Secours a été inauguré avec succès cette nuit…

« Mmmm… Et la suite ? Car je suppose qu'il y a une suite, non ? Qu'a donc fait Lucius, pour se venger de n'avoir personne à torturer et tuer ? Je doute que détruire des maisons lui ait suffi et qu'il soit rentré sagement au Manoir pour se prendre un Doloris ou deux par son Maître, parce qu'il n'avait pas atteint son quota de morts… Alors vas-y, dis-nous tout…» enjoint Ginny, qui se ronge l'ongle du pouce à sang…

Et je fais signe à Harry de la regarder. Et Harry se penche par-devant Hermione et lui tape légèrement sur la main, avant de la prendre dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de continuer…

C'est une chose que Ginny fait à chaque fois qu'elle est anxieuse, se ronger les ongles, ai-je remarqué. Depuis qu'elle est ici à l'infirmerie. Avant, elle ne faisait pas cela… Elle s'agitait, faisait de l'exercice. Mais maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus s'agiter, elle se ronge les ongles… Et comme elle ne sent rien, elle les ronge à sang…

Et tout à coup je réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire…

Oh ! Putain ! Elle a raison ! Lucius n'en est certainement pas resté là ! Et c'est pour cela qu'Hermione fait cette tête lugubre ! Et qu'elle soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Tu as raison. Il n'est pas rentré immédiatement. Il s'est rendu dans la banlieue de Londres. Et il a fait dérailler et exploser un train de marchandises qui transportait plusieurs wagons de produits hautement inflammables et explosifs… Tout un lotissement a été soufflé par l'explosion et ravagé par les flammes qui se sont rapidement étendues en raison de fuites de gaz des canalisations rompues ou de containers à gaz ou fioul qui ont à leur tour explosé. La plupart des maisons étaient encore en construction, heureusement. Mais il y a quand même pas mal de victimes… 38 morts et plus d'une centaine de blessés, dont 17 très gravement… » annonce Hermione, les larmes lui montant brusquement aux yeux…

Et je me sens blêmir et frémir…

Oh ! Merde ! Putain ! Quel salopard ! Bordel ! Quel putain de salopard !

J'ai froid soudain et je me mets à trembler.

Mais Annabelle glisse sa main dans la mienne et la chaleur revient un peu dans mon cœur…

« Je suis désolée… » me dit-elle, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue…

Et un incendie me consume la figure… et mes larmes débordent…

Parce que je me sens mal, à la pensée des nombreuses victimes de mon géniteur et parce que dans le même temps, je me sens heureux de la sollicitude dont Annabelle fait preuve à mon égard…

De sa main qui a pris la mienne avec naturel. De son baiser sur ma joue…

Et je me sens d'autant plus coupable…

Putain ! C'est vraiment terrible, d'avoir un Lucius pour géniteur !

Mais c'est si doux, d'avoir une Annabelle à aimer…

« Pour de la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est de la mauvaise nouvelle… Merde ! C'est trop con ! Grâce aux micros on a pu l'empêcher de tuer les familles de nos amis ! Mais cette sale ordure s'est vengé sur les Moldus ! » tempête Harry, en tapant du poing dans son oreiller, tandis que j'enlève mes lunettes pour essuyer mes larmes d'un geste tout aussi rageur.

Et puis merde ! Marre de culpabiliser à la place de Lucius ! Bordel !

Ce n'est pas parce que je pleure que cela va arranger les choses. Mieux vaut que je me concentre sur ma ré-éducation pour retrouver pleinement mon équilibre et ma mobilité. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrais parfaire mon entraînement…

Et dès que je suis majeur, je pourrais aller sur le terrain, aider les potentielles victimes, neutraliser des Mangemorts…

Et qui sait, neutraliser Lucius peut-être…

« Oui… Il faudrait pouvoir l'empêcher de nuire définitivement… » approuve Hermione, tandis que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur Ron, Théo, Blaise et Ursula.

« Désolé… Ursula… » dis-je aussitôt, en me levant pour l'accueillir et lui donner une accolade amicale.

Avec une pointe de culpabilité qui résiste à mes résolutions…

Une pointe de culpabilité que je ne peux révéler à Ursula, puisqu'elle n'est pas dans le secret de l'évasion de Lucius…

« Merci de ton soutien, Draco… Mes parents sont à l'abri. J'ai reçu une lettre. Ils ne peuvent pas me révéler l'endroit où ils sont, mais ils vont bien et c'est finalement le principal. » répond Ursula, en se laissant tomber dans la chaise que Blaise a avancé pour elle.

Et avec une once d'inquiétude sur le visage. Il est clair qu'elle tente de se persuader que tout va bien, mais qu'elle est loin d'en être convaincue…

« Tu as raison, Ursula, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire. Les choses auraient pu être bien pires. Les familles visées auraient pu être anéanties et dans le lotissement qui a fait les frais de la colère de Lucius, toutes les maisons auraient pu être occupées. Je suis triste pour tous ces gens qui sont morts, les blessés et leurs familles. Mais il aurait pu y avoir beaucoup plus de morts encore. Les maisons les plus proches des rails de chemin de fer étaient toutes vides… Cela représente une cinquantaine de logements dont il ne reste rien que des ruines fumantes… Une cinquantaine de familles ont finalement échappé au massacre. Car dans ces logements là, le rendez-vous avec la mort était assuré. » déclare Ron, bien qu'il soit très pâle

Et je reconnais bien là son habitude de regarder la moitié pleine du verre, plutôt que celle qui est à moitié vide. C'est là sa façon de gérer ses émotions et de garder espoir quand tout va mal…

« Oui… Et tout ceci dit, il y a tout de même une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui. Adrian Pucey s'est rendu devant le Magenmagot. Il a reçu un avertissement et devra payer une amende pour avoir causé des troubles sur la voie publique, mais il est libre. Inutile de dire combien il était soulagé. Et cet après-midi il prévoit de finir les plans de la Ferme Pédagogique et commencer à faire creuser les fondations aux Ânes Bâtés pendant leur retenue. » annonce Hermione, avec un pauvre sourire

Elle aussi, cherche à se réconforter comme elle le peut. Et comment le faire mieux qu'en pensant aux malheurs des Ânes Bâtés ?

A propos de malheurs et d'Ânes Bâtés, il en est encore arrivé une belle à Vaneck ! Il fait une allergie à l'un des ingrédients de la Potion que Madame Pomfresh lui a administré pour guérir sa pneumonie et d'après ce qu'a dit Richard, il est gonflé comme une baudruche, rouge comme une écrevisse bien cuite et cela le démange à devenir dingue… Et comme on ne sait pas à quel ingrédient il est allergique et que la plupart des Potions de Soins contiennent quelques ingrédients de base identiques, Madame Pomfresh ne peut rien lui donner sans qu'une série d'analyse soit effectuée auparavant…

Ce qui risque de prendre un peu de temps…

Alors depuis deux jours, pour l'empêcher de se gratter et de devenir fou, il est saucissonné sur son lit et bassiné toutes les demi-heure à l'eau glacée pour faire diminuer les démangeaisons. Et, quand ça devient trop insupportable pour lui, Madame Pomfresh lui administre un Sort du Sommeil pour une heure ou deux. D'après Richard, Vaneck n'a plus aucune notion du temps…

Sûr qu'il va regretter de s'en être pris à Neville. Et qu'il grimpera aux arbres quand sa route croisera celle d'un Malagrif Tacheté. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'ira jamais en villégiature au bord de la mer… Car il y en a pas mal, des Malagrifs Tachetés, au bord de la mer… C'est leur habitat naturel après tout…

Tant mieux. Car j'ai bien l'intention d'y aller, moi, en villégiature au bord de la mer, quand cette foutue guerre sera finie… Et même de m'y établir… Oui, j'aimerai ça, vivre au bord de la mer… Avec Annabelle si elle le veut bien… Ce serait parfait…

« Je suppose que les Ânes Bâtés se sont encore réjouis des nouvelles.. » entends-je soudain Harry demander.

Et je sors illico des rêves éveillés où je me voyais longer une belle plage de sable fin, main dans la main avec Annabelle, tandis que les vagues léchaient nos pieds nus…

« Oui… Ils se sont bien gardés cependant de le faire dans la Grande Salle. Ils l'ont fait dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard quand ils sont allés chercher leurs affaires de classe avant le déjeuner. Mais pas de bol pour eux, le professeur Snape qui venait apporter un courrier de leur famille à Magnus Frost, Albert Griffith et Hoshi Yamato, les a entendus. Il a prolongé illico leur retenue pendant une heure chaque soir de la semaine et de deux heures le week-end pour les Cinquième, Sixième et Septième années. Jusqu'à Noël… Les cons n'ont pas fini d'être crevés. A ce rythme là, ils vont tomber raide comme des mouches à merde sous une pulvérisation de Potion Insecticide… Et ils vont avoir du mal à faire leurs devoirs…Leurs résultats aux examens de fin d'année risquent d'être bien piètres et même trollesques…» répond Blaise, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Ouais… Et je ne les plaindrais pas ces abrutis. J'espère au contraire qu'ils pataugeront bientôt à leur place, dans la fange, avec les cochons… » déclare Ron, avec une lueur rieuse dans l'œil.

« En attendant de voir cela, il est temps de retourner en cours ! » annonce Hermione en se levant, avant d'ajouter : « Nous ne savons pas à quelle heure nous viendrons vous voir ce soir. Vincent, Grégory et Millicent vous rendront visite avec Miho, Alioth et Astoria avant leur entraînement avec Fred ou Georges. Les petits vont vous apporter un gâteau, du chocolat chaud et du jus de citrouille qu'ils ont commandé pour vous auprès des Elfes. Mais faites comme si vous ne le saviez pas, c'est une surprise ! Je vous le dis juste pour que vous ne vous gaviez pas au goûter et fassiez honneur à leur gâteau ! Ils seraient trop déçus si ce n'était pas le cas…»

Et elle s'en va après nous avoir embrassés sur la joue, me glissant au passage de profiter de l'après-midi pour lire les livres qu'elle m'a apportés hier soir…

Mais comment veut-elle que j'effectue les recherches que nous avons entreprises, quand Harry, Ginny et moi-même avons prévu d'initier Annabelle aux jeux de société Sorciers ?

OoOoOoO

**Acte 5 : Chasse Au Trésor Phase 1 **

**Severus**

Je relis pour la énième fois le rouleau de parchemin que m'a remis Ralph Seymour lorsque j'ai fait un saut au QG, pour y prendre le courrier destiné aux élèves dont les parents ont dû quitter leur domicile en catastrophe cette nuit.

Tous les courriers ont été rassemblés au QG, même si la plupart des familles sont maintenant dans la demeure de Nally,

Les pauvres gens sont effondrés, m'a-t-elle dit à son retour au petit matin. Ils sont tous arrivés en chemise de nuit et il y a peu de chance qu'ils trouvent des effets personnels ou des objets intacts dans les ruines de leurs demeures saccagées…

Ralph Seymour m'a dit à ce propos, que Molly, Narcissa et Augusta vont organiser une collecte de vêtements, de mobilier et d'effets de première nécessité, car ce que nous avons récupéré dans les greniers de Poudlard ne suffira pas à meubler les maisons du futur Village, que nos Elfes de maison construisent dans la forêt de mon père… En mobilier, il manque essentiellement de buffets sofas, fauteuils, chaises et tables, quand nous avons beaucoup de lits, armoires, bibliothèques et bureau…

Molly, Narcissa et Augusta comptent donc faire une annonce dans la gazette et aller mettre des affichettes, dans toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré Au Lard, où Maugrey, Viktor et Richard vont les accompagner.

Les dons devront être envoyés au Ministère où Arthur a promis de trouver un local de réception et de demander à Amos Diggory s'il veut bien contrôler les paquets avec Percy, avant de les ramener au Terrier où Augusta et Madame Seymour feront le tri et les dons à qui de droit.

En entendant cela, Madame Jordan, la mère de Lee, qui doit se rendre du côté Moldu pour effectuer toutes les déclarations et démarches administratives inhérentes à l'incendie de son domicile, a proposé également d'aller se fournir auprès d'organismes de charité de la communauté religieuse de sa paroisse.

Elle comptait par ailleurs mobiliser les membres de sa famille Moldue, qui seront bien aise de l'aider à trouver du mobilier, de la vaisselle, des serviettes ou draps de bains et des vêtements en grande quantité, sans poser de questions embarrassantes, si elle leur dit que c'est pour faire une bonne action et rendre service à des personnes dans le besoin, que ces dernières soient ou non de sa connaissance …

Je lui alors ai fait part de mon admiration face à sa réaction, quand elle-même a beaucoup perdu cette nuit.

« Maintenant que le choc est passé, il faut réagir et se serrer les coudes. Il sera bien temps de se lamenter plus tard ! » a-t-elle répondu d'un ton ferme.

Et aussitôt, elle a commencé à échafauder ses plans.

« Il y a de nombreux commerçants qui ne savent que faire des vieux rossignols qui encombrent leurs réserves et d'autres qui seront contents de se débarrasser de meubles et matelas porteurs de gros défauts ou encore de vaisselle démodée. Peut-être même des baignoires, des vasques et des sièges de toilette un peu émaillés qui pourront dépanner en attendant mieux ! Il y a aussi des familles en deuils, les malheureux, qui seront bien aise que nous enlevions ce qui n'est pas vendable en l'état, des demeures qu'ils veulent revendre ou dont ils souhaitent rendre le bail au plus vite. Au besoin, mon frère Mattew pourra effectuer les réparations nécessaires. Et si nous allons chercher tout cela sur place ce sera encore plus tentant pour les donateurs ! Il n'y aura qu'à mettre une annonce dans les journaux et demander également aux radios locales d'en effectuer pour nous. Ma sœur Juliet s'en chargera et elle réceptionnera les appels. Je suis certaine que nous en serons vite submergés. Mon beau-frère et mon neveu se feront un plaisir d'aller tout chercher avec le camion de livraison ! Il suffira juste de leur dire où tout mener cela ensuite et Lee leur donnera un coup de main pour le déchargement. Mmmm… L'entrepôt de mon père est à moitié vide, maintenant qu'il est en cessation progressive d'activité. Cela fera l'affaire pour le stockage et le tri que je ferais avec Carla… A moins que vous n'ayez un autre endroit à proposer… Nous pourrions faire moitié/moitié. Une partie pour les Sorciers et l'autre pour les pauvres non-sorciers qui ont tout perdu cette nuit aussi… » a-t-elle déclaré, les larmes lui montant brusquement aux yeux à la fin…

Et elle est sortie de la cuisine, en déclarant qu'elle allait immédiatement s'occuper de cela et Lee l'a suivie, non sans avoir annoncé auparavant, qu'il lancerait également un message sur « Radio Sorcière », où il a finalement réussi à se faire engager comme commentateur sportif et animateur d'une petite chronique journalière. Ce qui lui laisse pas mal de temps libre pour aider l'Ordre, notamment à la Base d'Espionnage…

Et je suis resté seul avec Ralph, qui donne lui aussi de son temps pour espionner Voldemort dans la Base. A son grand regret, aussi longtemps qu'il n'est pas équipé d'une jambe artificielle, il ne peut faire davantage pour nous aider…

Hormis pour l'écriture du « Journal de Salazar Serpentard »…

Dont j'ai justement l'ébauche sous les yeux…

Une excellente ébauche.

Oui, Ralph a raison. Il ne faut pas nous contenter d'un petit livret. Il faut faire les choses en grand pour leur donner davantage de poids, donner le désir à Voldemort de se plonger dans ces pages, encore et encore…

De s'identifier à son « ancêtre » au travers le récit de « sa vie »…

Il en a écrit une trame générale, commençant le récit alors que Salazar n'a pas encore rencontré les autres fondateurs… Il mêle les quelques rares éléments tout droit sortis de l'esprit malade de celui qui a écrit les ineptes « Odes légendaires » que nous avons soigneusement sélectionnés, aux faits historiques et à d'autres qu'il invente lui-même…

Et cela donne déjà un ensemble cohérent qui dégage une grande puissance…

Oui, c'est excellent…

Mais cela va demander un travail colossal si nous voulons aussi l'illustrer comme Salazar l'aurait fait et je doute que ce travail soit fini à la fin de l'année, même en utilisant largement le Chronomètre Magique de Nally…

D'un autre côté, si le travail est bâclé, jamais Voldemort ne marchera dans la combine…

Oui, mieux vaut que nous prenions notre temps…

J'en suis là de mes réflexions, lorsque l'un des vieux barbons dont le portrait est accroché dans le couloir menant au bureau de mon épouse, vient me prévenir d'un ton compassé et un rien méprisant, que mes visiteurs arrivent.

Je le remercie poliment et il s'en va aussitôt…

Toutes ces vieilles badernes du couloir ne sont guère aimables avec moi, depuis que j'ai pris mes quartiers ici. Jalousie, j'en suis persuadée, bien que Nally ne cesse de me répéter que les personnages des tableaux ne peuvent ressentir de tels sentiments…

Moi, j'affirme le contraire… Car autrement, ces burgraves se montreraient aussi charmants avec moi qu'ils le sont avec elle…

Laissant là ces réflexions qui ne mènent finalement à rien, je commande immédiatement un thé auprès des cuisines. Un plateau apparaît aussitôt, chargé de thé, sandwichs, fruits et gâteaux et quand le petit signal d'alarme posé sur la dalle devant le bureau retenti, je déclenche l'ouverture de la porte, qui s'ouvre au moment même où Marian Higgs allait frapper…

Il affiche un air surpris, à l'instar de Kevin Entwhitstel. Et j'avoue que je jouis de cela. C'est puéril, je le sais bien, d'autant que j'ai assez souvent été agacé, quand Nally me jouait ce petit tour. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est un petit reste de la « crise d'adolescence » dont j'ai été victime après mon « lâcher de masque », qui me fait réagir comme un Gryffondor farceur…

« Vous nous avez fait demander, Monsieur ? » s'enquiert Marian, en pénétrant dans le bureau, suivi de Entwhitstel qui semble un peu intimidé.

« Oui, mais je vous en prie, assoyez-vous. » les invite-je, en servant déjà le thé, qu'ils acceptent avec plaisir.

Et, tandis qu'ils se régalent des sandwichs, fruits et petits gâteaux, je leur révèle le projet concernant la « chasse au trésor » sur laquelle nous voulons lancer Voldemort.

« Formidable cette idée, mais pourquoi nous raconter cela ? » s'enquiert Kevin Entwhitstel, quand je fais une pause dans mon récit, pour prendre une gorgée de thé.

« Parce que nous comptons sur vous pour recopier, en lettres gothiques, le texte que nous sommes en train d'écrire, Kevin. Et que nous souhaitons voir Marian illustrer ce texte, avec quelques jolis enluminures et croquis… » réponds-je, laissant les deux garçons abasourdis…

« Pourquoi moi ? » demande le Serdaigle, en levant un sourcil arqué, dès qu'il reprend ses esprits.

« Parce que, Kevin, Madame Pince était très satisfaite de votre travail, lorsque vous avez recopié des passages aux trois-quarts effacés dans quelques-uns de ses livres. Elle l'était tellement qu'elle a montré votre œuvre à tous les enseignants et au Directeur. Vous être un admirable calligraphe, Kevin ! Tout comme Marian est un excellent dessinateur. Nous comptons donc sur votre talent, Messieurs, pour rendre le « Journal de Salazar Serpentard » entièrement crédible aux yeux de Voldemort, qui ne doit pas manquer de savoir que son soi-disant ancêtre a lui-même écrit en lettres gothiques et illustré d'enluminures, l'édition originale du règlement de l'école. Nous savons par ailleurs, grâce aux documents laissés par les autres fondateurs, que ses rares écrits privés, qui ont tous disparu à ce jour, étaient écrits en anglois… Et il est de notoriété, dans la Maison de Serpentard, que ce sont là des habitudes sur lesquelles Godric Gryffondor le brocardait régulièrement. C'est pourquoi le texte sera non seulement calligraphié et illustré, mais également écrit en anglois…» réponds-je, laissant encore une fois les deux garçons totalement cois…

« C'est un grand honneur, monsieur de se voir confier cette tâche. Et je serais vraiment plus que ravi de vous rendre ce service. Mais, si je puis me permettre, vous oubliez un important détail… » réagit finalement Marian.

« Vraiment ? » dis-je, en haussant un sourcil curieux.

Je sais bien ce qu'il va dire. Mais je le laisse exprimer ses doutes…

« Oui. Parce que, voyez-vous, vous nous demandez d'écrire aujourd'hui, un livre supposé avoir été écrit il y a mille ans… Comment comptez-vous faire croire cela ? Nous n'utilisons plus la même qualité de matériel. Le parchemin d'aujourd'hui n'est plus traité de la même façon, les plumes sont taillées différemment et même l'encre a évolué. Les pigments utilisés n'ont plus rien à voir avec ceux d'autrefois. Jamais nous ne pourrons reproduire les couleurs d'antan… » explique Marian, sous les hochements de tête de son camarade.

« Marian a raison, Monsieur. La calligraphie, c'est ma passion. Alors c'est sans hésiter que je vous aurais aidé. Mais nous aurions beau faire, jamais le rendu ne sera crédible. Même aux yeux d'un profane, ça ne le serait pas. Car, même en supposant que le problème des couleurs d'encre soit réglé, la qualité du parchemin ne trompera personne. Les couleurs ne seraient pas absorbées ou séchées de la même façon et le rendu serait bien trop différent. » appuie Kevin Entwhitstel, d'un air visiblement déçu.

Et je reconnais bien là d'excellents artistes, très bien renseignés sur l'histoire et la qualité du matériel et des fournitures qu'ils utilisent lorsqu'ils s'adonnent à leur art…

« Vous avez raison, tous les deux. Et après les renseignements obtenus auprès de Monsieur Scribenpenne, que vous devez bien connaître, j'avais perdu espoir de pouvoir concrétiser ce projet et j'étais à la recherche d'un autre moyen de parvenir à nos fins. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre ceci, dans le grenier, alors que je surveillais la retenue de quelques-uns de vos camarades… » déclare-je, en sortant un épais livre ancien de ma serviette usée…

Je pose le livre sur la table et l'ouvre sous le regard de mes deux élèves.

« Wahou ! Ça c'est formidable ! Il a l'air vraiment très vieux, même s'il est sacrément bien conservé ! Et vous dites que vous avez trouvé ça dans le grenier ? C'est une sacrée veine ! » s'exclame Marian, en feuilletant avec moult précautions le livre relié de cuir, dont les pages sont entièrement vierges, avant de le passer à son camarade.

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier qui avait vraiment besoin d'un bon coup de débarras puisqu'il semble à première vue que cela n'a jamais été fait. Seules la poussière et les toiles d'araignées ont dû être enlevées de temps en temps par les Elfes de maison.  
Ce livre était bien caché, protégé d'un Sort de Conservation, avec d'autres livres utilisés ceux-là, que j'ai confiés à Madame Pince. Apparemment, il y a quelques siècles, un groupe d'élèves se réunissait dans le grenier pour écrire leur histoire. En fait, cela s'est fait sur trois générations d'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre à première vue. Nous ignorons pourquoi cela a cessé, mais Madame Pince compte bien essayer de le découvrir en lisant l'intégralité de ces écrits et en effectuant des recherches généalogiques, si elle trouve un nom dans ces pages. Nous n'avons pas ébruité ce fait encore. Et nous ne comptons pas le faire pour l'heure, afin de garder le secret absolu sur l'existence de ce livre vierge. Voldemort a trop vite fait d'additionner deux et deux. Si l'information venait à filtrer jusqu'à ses oreilles, quand notre « Journal de Salazar » sera « découvert » dans quelques semaines, les soupçons pourraient rapidement germer dans son esprit et notre subterfuge échouer.  
Ceci dit, le professeur Dumbledore a tout de même fait estimer ces ouvrages par l'un de ses très vieux amis, qui saura taire cette découverte lui aussi, puisqu'il est dans le secret de notre projet. Il est formel. Ce que vous tenez entre vos mains, Kevin, date d'au moins sept siècles… Il a ôté une page du livre et compte faire quelques essais pour tenter de lui donner un aspect plus ancien encore… » explique-je à mes élèves qui me prêtent toute leur attention…

« On risque de l'abîmer en écrivant ou dessinant dedans… » fait remarquer Kevin, qui caresse maintenant la couverture de cuir avec un regard d'envie.

« Avez-vous abîmé ceux que Madame Pince vous a confiés ? » lui demande-je en retour.

« Non ! J'ai été très prudent ! » répond-il, presque vexé de ma question, avant d'ajouter très vite : « Mais il ne s'agissait alors que de repasser avec un pinceau ou une plume, sur les lettres de morceaux de phrases. Là, ce ne sera pas la même chose. Il va falloir tout écrire… Et si je fais une erreur ? Si je fais une faute ? On ne pourra alors pas corriger cela avec un Sort, car cela pourrait sérieusement abîmer les parchemins…»

Il a soudainement l'air de mesurer l'importance de la tâche que je veux lui confier et s'en effrayer. De douter être à la hauteur du challenge.

« Une faute d'orthographe, une rature, une tâche d'encre, un dessin un peu raté, une page cornée ou un peu déchirée ne fera qu'ajouter à l'authenticité du journal. Aucun des Livres très anciens de la Grande Bibliothèque Sorcière de Londres n'est parfait ni parfaitement conservé. Le contraire serait suspect. Et je sais que vous serez tous les deux très soigneux, même dans les erreurs, fautes ou ratures que vous glisserez dans le texte et les dessins. » affirme-je, avec confiance.

Et ma réponse semble rasséréner le jeune homme. Marian également, qui s'était laissé gagner par les craintes de son camarade.

« Alors il n'y a plus que l'encre et les plumes, qui posent soucis… Et je suppose que si vous en avez trouvé avec le livre, les plumes sont tombées en poussière depuis longtemps et l'encre complètement sèche dans les flacons… » fait-il néanmoins remarquer aussitôt après, avec un froncement de sourcils

Et je m'apprête à lui dire que je cherche activement une solution pour résoudre ce problème là, quand Kevin Entwhitstel me coupe l'herbe sous les pieds

« Bougez pas, un saut dans mon dortoir et je reviens ! Je fais vite ! » s'exclame-t-il, en sautant sur ses pieds, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Et il s'en va comme une flèche… pour revenir quelques longues minutes plus tard, avec une jolie mallette de cuir à la main.

Il pose sa mallette sur la table, à côté du livre vierge et l'ouvre, révélant à nos yeux un très bel assortiment d'encre de toutes les couleurs, des plumes bien rangées, des pinceaux, des buvards, des pinces à parchemin, une règle, un couteau à gratter, un taille-plume, un sceau en argent, de la cire et une planchette porte-parchemin en or et incrustation de petites pierres précieuses.

« Cet été, nous sommes allés en vacances à Venise. Et sur le chemin du retour, Maman a voulu s'arrêter à Avignon. Bien sûr, nous avons fait un tour dans l'Allée Commerçante Sorcière et je suis entré dans la boutique d'un artisan qui vend du matériel et des fournitures pour les artistes. Le boutiquier a au moins deux cent ans j'vous jure ! Et il fabrique ses peintures et ses encres, avec des pigments anciens. Il fait aussi ses pinceaux et taille ses plumes comme autrefois. En fait, il fait tout son matériel et ses fournitures lui-même, sauf le parchemin… Il m'a expliqué qu'il a appris à travailler comme ça avec son arrière-arrière-grand-père qui avait lui-même appris avec son arrière-arrière-grand-père et qu'il est en train d'apprendre son art à son arrière-arrière-petit-fils… En fait, son commerce existe depuis plus de mille ans… Quand j'ai vu cette mallette qu'il venait de finir, j'en suis tombé amoureux et j'ai cassé ma tirelire pour me l'offrir. Et même plus, parce que j'ai dû demander une avance sur les trois prochains Noëls à mes parents… C'est magnifique, hein ! » explique-t-il, l'air complètement radieux.

Et je suis près d'avoir le même air…

Oui, c'est magnifique… Et cela a dû lui coûter une vraie petite fortune…

« Cela ne vous ennuie pas d'user votre encre pour écrire un livre qui est destiné à finir dans les mains de Voldemort ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de Kevin.

« Pensez donc ! Ce sera la première grande œuvre de ma vie ! Et puis, si on récupère ce bouquin quand Voldemort aura cassé sa pipe, il aura une valeur inestimable ! Le livre qui a berné Voldemort, tout le monde en voudra ! Il finira probablement dans un musée et Marian, la personne qui invente l'histoire et moi nous deviendrons célèbres ! Et puis l'encre, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus cher et ça se remplace. C'est la mallette, avec ses flacons de cristal et ses accessoires en or ou en argent qui m'a coûté un max. Et tiens, je vais d'ailleurs écrire au vieux boutiquier pour qu'il m'envoie quelques flacons d'encre de remplacement. Et des plumes et des pinceaux aussi. On n'en aura pas de trop pour remplir tout ce journal… Nous changerons de flacons entre deux. Sûr que ça ajoutera encore à l'authenticité, puisque que deux flacons d'une même couleur ont rarement une nuance totalement identique quand l'encre a été fabriquée à quelque temps d'intervalle… Ouais, je vais demander au vieux de mettre des flacons de plusieurs « bains » différents. Tu peux profiter pour passer commande aussi, si tu veux Marian. Je te montrerais le catalogue de la boutique. Tu vas voir, le vieux fait des articles extra pour les peintres et dessinateurs ! Une vraie mine d'or pour les vrais artistes ! » répond le jeune homme avec un grand sourire heureux

Et cette fois, je suis certain que nous allons pouvoir mener mon idée à bien…

Je peux désormais passer à la phase suivante et prendre contact avec le père de la petite Janice Tucker, l'artisan joaillier…

Et s'il est d'accord pour nous aider, passer prendre quelques pierres précieuses dans le coffre familial à Gringotts…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Un Ventre Pur **

**Bill**

Ce soir, je suis de garde dans la base d'espionnage avec Viktor et Mondingus. Ce dernier peste tout ce qu'il peut contre « Rita la Pimbêche » qui n'a pas cessé de l'asticoter pour qu'il lui raconte ses années d'errance, sous prétexte d'en faire un best-seller dont elle partagerait les bénéfices avec lui.

« J'ai fini par lui clouer l'bec en lui promettant qu'j'irais raconter partout qu'elle dort avec des bigoudis sur la tête et son nounours… Nan mais ! Tu t'rends compte mon Billy ! A son âge ! Un nounours ! Mon doudou d'amour qu'elle l'appelle ! Et elle lui cause comme si qu'c'était son homme… J'suis sûr qu'elle fait des trucs cochons avec… » dit-il en levant les yeux aux cieux, avant de renifler son mug de thé avec une moue de dégoût et d'ajouter : « A la menthe… J'aime pas… Vais d'mander qu'on m'en apporte d'l'autre.. »

Et il s'exécute aussitôt, appelant Winky et lui priant poliment de nous servir un thé corsé à la fumée de chine. Autrement dit : un Lapsang Souchong…

« Tiens, on dirait qu'Lucius s'calme un peu. » dit-il ensuite, en désignant l'écran qui nous offre une vue sur le parc.

Et effectivement, après avoir fait le nettoyage par le vide dans les tentes pour débusquer toutes les bouteilles de mauvaise vinasse, les flasques de Whisky frelaté et tous autres contenants emplis de boissons alcoolisées qu'il a cassés avec rage, Lucius avait entrepris de faire, à sa façon, une leçon sur les méfaits de l'alcool à ses Mangemorts…

Inutile de dire que des Maléfices ont volé…

Puis il a fichu le feu aux vêtements et à la literie sales, enjoignant son « ramassis de pouilleux » à prendre des douches, se coiffer, se raser et tenir correctement les tentes gracieusement mises à leur disposition.

Il arpente maintenant la pelouse à grands pas, baguette battant sa cuisse comme avec une cravache et l'air de réfléchir. Puis il lève de nouveau son regard, vers ses Mangemorts rassemblés auprès du feu de joie qui achève de consumer leurs hardes crasseuses, avec l'air de se demander ce qui va arriver maintenant…

« Vous puez tellement qu'on vous sent arriver à cent lieues à la ronde ! Et vous vous étonnez après cela que tout le monde s'est enfui, avant même que vous ayez pu mettre un pied dans les maisons ! » déclare-t-il d'un ton rageur, avant d'ajouter : « Vous n'avez même pas été fichus de jeter un seul Stupefix correct ! Pas le moindre Doloris n'a fait mouche ! Et encore moins les Avada ! Je vais vous apprendre, moi, comment on fait ! »

Et il fait démonstration d'un puissant Doloris sur le premier clampin à sa portée, qui s'égosille de douleur tandis que ses camarades font le dos rond…

« Il est vrrraiment mauvais cet homme » commente Viktor, les sourcils froncés et la mine sombre.

« Oui. Il est mauvais. Et c'est bien pour cela que nous le combattons. J'espère qu'il se fera prendre à sa prochaine sortie du Manoir et qu'il recevra le baiser du Détraqueur… » approuve-je, en frissonnant moi-même à l'énoncée de mon souhait.

Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec cette pratique jusqu'à présent. Mais s'agissant de Lucius et Voldemort, je ne vois aucun châtiment autre que la mort qui soit juste… Car on ne peut s'attendre à ce qu'ils s'amendent, ni à aucune rédemption possible …

Leur âme est définitivement noire et perdue…

Leur cœur sec est plus dur que la plus dure des pierres…

« Dès demain vous apprendrez à vous conduire comme de vrais Mangemorts ! Pour faire honneur à votre Maître avec fierté ! Je vous interdis dorénavant de consommer la moindre goutte d'alcool ! Vous vous nourrirez correctement ! Vous prendrez des douches quotidiennes ! Et vous vous entraînerez ! Tenez-vous prêts dès l'aube ! Et attendez-moi, debout et droits, ici même ! Tout manquement à mes ordres sera puni de mort ! » siffle maintenant Lucius, en toisant ses hommes et femmes d'un regard méprisant et féroce

« Z'ont pas fini d'l'attendre debout comme des corniauds… S'lève jamais avant 09H00 au plus tôt et sort jamais d'sa chambre avant 10, Lucius… S'ront aussi frigorifiés qu'un vacherin et s'ront les doigts raides et bons à rien quand y s'décidera à leur faire jeter des Sorts… Et y vont s'en prendre plein l'cul en réprimande… Ouais, ça va pas être du gâteau pour eux ! Pas comme ça l'est pour nous, hein, mon Billy ! » commente Mondingus, qui commence à bien connaître les habitudes du Manoir Malfoy.

Ce qui est tout à fait naturel, dans la mesure où il est l'un de ceux qui passent le plus de temps dans la Base d'Espionnage.

Il en parle toujours avec bonheur, de ses entraînements dans le Temps Ralenti, Mondingus. Pourtant, la première fois, cela n'a pas été « du gâteau » non plus pour lui… Son sevrage n'a pas été facile, sa remise en forme non plus…

Mais il s'améliore à chaque séjour et reprend confiance en lui. Skeeter ne peut plus le déstabiliser, comme elle le faisait il y a trois semaines… Il se tait sous ses insultes, supporte son babillage perfide avec calme et se rebiffe quand elle commence à lui échauffer sérieusement les oreilles, lui clouant le bec en lui mettant ses petits travers devant le nez.

Et le comble du bonheur pour lui a été quand, la dernière fois qu'il est venu avec nous pour s'entraîner, Richard lui a proposé de revoir avec lui certains Sorts de Soins d'Urgence…

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux Mondingus… Et son bras tremblait.

Mais Richard a encore une fois été d'une patience infinie et l'a guidé, pas à pas, commençant par lui ré-apprendre les soins basiques et lui déléguant peu à peu, la charge de soigner les petits bobos que nous nous faisons inévitablement au cours de nos séances d'entraînement…

Mondingus fera désormais partie d'une des équipes de secours. Et, quand il aura revu tout son programme de Medicomagie et aura repris totalement confiance en lui, il pourra même en diriger une…

Inutile de dire qu'il voue maintenant un véritable culte à Richard…

Et qu'il a fait une croix définitive sur l'alcool dont il ne supporte même plus l'odeur, tandis qu'il retrouve le goût de vivre… Il a même considérablement diminué le tabac, se contentant de fumer une pipe de bon tabac le soir, après le dîner…

Sur l'écran, Lucius remonte vers le Manoir, encadré de Crabbe et Goyle qui ont assisté à son déferlement de fureur avec une froide indifférence… Eux, je les plains de tout cœur… Et je souhaite qu'un jour, comme leurs fils, ils soient débarrassés du Bracelet de Fidélité qui les maintient en esclavage…

Lucius arrive maintenant dans le bureau de son Maître et s'agenouille devant lui.

« Relève-toi, Lucius. » l'invite Voldemort, qui a l'air de s'être un peu calmé lui aussi.

Tout comme Lucius, il a fait démonstration de sa contrariété durant une bonne partie de la journée, nous ont dit Lee, Dedalus et Hestia. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il est penché sur des parchemins dans lesquels il écrit je ne sais quoi…

Lucius s'installe dans un fauteuil et sort de sa poche une lettre, apportée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée par un hibou grand duc. Il casse le sceau, déplie le parchemin et lit quelques lignes, avant d'éclater d'un rire satisfait.

« Quelle est donc cette bonne nouvelle ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, en levant le nez de ses parchemins noircis de son écriture serrée

« Vous vous souvenez, Maître, que vous m'avez recommandé de concevoir un nouveau fils et pour ce faire, de chercher au plus vite un nouveau ventre à féconder. C'est chose faite, Monseigneur… » déclare Lucius, en inclinant la tête d'un air très satisfait

Merlin ! Comment peut-il parler d'une femme avec autant d'irrespect ! Elle semble avoir moins de valeur qu'un objet à ses yeux.

Un ventre ! Rien de plus qu'un ventre à féconder !

Je plains de tout cœur la malheureuse qui va tomber dans ses filets !

« Oh ! C'est parfait, Lucius ! Qui donc est l'heureuse élue ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, d'un ton méprisant.

« Ievguenia Syssoïevitch, la fille d'un noble russe avec lequel je suis en affaire depuis de très longues années. Son père, Syssoï Alexeïevitch, s'est établi en Cornouailles, bien qu'il mène encore de nombreuses affaires en son pays d'origine, lorsqu'il a épousé l'une de nos honorables concitoyennes. Nous nous étions entendus pour marier sa fille à Draco. Mais finalement, la Gazette ayant confirmé l'annulation de mon mariage à la requête de Narcissa, Alexeïevitch accepte de me donner sa fille en épousailles. Ievguenia est un peu plus âgée que Draco cependant. Elle aura 17 ans au solstice d'hiver et sera donc nubile aux yeux de la Loi Sorcière. Elle est blonde comme les blés murs et a reçu une éducation parfaite, par des préceptrices privées. Le père a toujours jalousement veillé sur sa fille et n'a pas voulu qu'elle aille à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas que des Sangs-Mêlés et des Sangs de Bourbe la salissent de leurs regards. Elle est son unique enfant et l'héritière de son immense fortune. Elle est de Sang-Pur, bien évidemment. Et elle est vierge. Je crois même, qu'elle n'a jamais vu un garçon à moins de cent mètres, par la fenêtre de ses appartements… Alexeïevitch a consenti cependant à me la présenter en mai dernier, lorsque nous avons signé le précédent contrat de fiançailles. C'est une adorable agnelle… Aussi belle qu'elle est pure. » explique Lucius, avec une lueur de concupiscence dans le regard

« Excellent choix, Lucius. Une belle et pure jeune fille dont le ventre n'a jamais été souillé. Toutes les conditions sont requises pour que ta semence fasse merveille et je suis convaincu que tu ne tarderas pas à être père d'un magnifique garçon. » commente Voldemort, avec satisfaction, avant de tomber dans la contemplation des flammes qui brûlent des grosses bûches dans la cheminée.

« Je savais que ce choix vous plairait, Maître. » acquiesce Lucius, avant de relire sa lettre avec un sourire comblé.

« Il me plait, Lucius… Il me plait. » affirme Voldemort d'un ton bas, avant de laisser retomber lourdement le silence.

Le rouge de la colère me consume le visage…

« Non, mais ! Vous entendez comment ils parlent ! » explose-je, prêt à aller casser la figure de ces deux salopards

« Ouais… Un ventre pas souillé. Une gosse d'17 ans… Quand on sait ç'qu'y font avec leurs greluchets ces deux là. C'est la pomme pourrie qui s'moque d'la pomme pas mûre… » agrée Mondingus, en reniflant d'un air dégoûté.

« Une gosse qui a été coupée de tout et qu'ils considèrent uniquement comme une poule pondeuse ! Ce salopard va engrosser une jeune fille qui ne connaît rien à la vie, dont il pourrait largement être le père et pour laquelle il n'a aucune considération ! » murmure-je, proprement scandalisé

« C'est écœurrrant ! Nous devrrrions fairrre quelque chose pour empêcher cela ! » s'exclame Viktor, en serrant les poings

« Ben on a les noms. Y a qu'à trouver l'adresse où y sont et enl'ver la gosse… » propose Mondingus qui mâchouille avec vigueur un bâton de réglisse

« Le professeur Dumbledore n'approuvera jamais une telle méthode. Mais je parlerai de cette affaire demain, lors de la réunion. Nous trouverons une solution pour enlever cette jeune fille des griffes de ces monstres ! » déclare-je, me calmant un peu, à l'idée de contrarier les plans de Lucius.

« T'as raison, mon Billy. Faut en parler à Albus. Y trouv'ra une solution… » acquiesce Mondingus, en nous servant à tous trois un mug de thé que nous sirotons en silence.

Au Manoir également, c'est silencieux. Voldemort est de nouveau plongé dans ses écrits et Lucius est parti dans ses appartements privés. Nous entendons l'eau de la douche couler dans sa salle de bain.

Il n'y a pas un mouvement. Tout le monde se taît, quand Voldemort et Lucius sont contrariés. Même Bellatrix, qui s'ennuie depuis que son amant est parti à la recherche du bouquin convoité par son maître, fait profil bas aujourd'hui et s'est réfugiée dans la bibliothèque. Et elle boude aussi. Parce qu'elle n'était pas de la fête hier soir… Elle a d'ailleurs perfidement insinué que la mission aurait été un succès si elle avait été présente…

Les Jumeaux Brandburgy, eux, ont jugé préférable de quitter les lieux et sont allés rendre visite à leurs parents. Ils ont pris pour prétexte d'aller taxer leur père de quelques centaines de Gallions « pour vous en faire don Maître » ont-ils précisé avec obséquiosité.

Dommage que nous n'ayons aucune preuve contre eux, autre que les vidéos où on voit leur affreuse marque bien visible quand ils baisent avec les deux horribles. Sinon, Kingsley aurait pu aller les cueillir…

Lucius, vêtu d'une élégante robe d'intérieur pourpre, redescend l'escalier de marbre au pied duquel Carrow père se tient, l'attendant visiblement. Il tient un rouleau de parchemin, détaché de la patte d'un hibou qui frappait au carreau de la fenêtre du hall, il y a tout juste quelques secondes.

Carrow donne la lettre à Lucius, qui la prend et s'éloigne sans accorder un regard à son serviteur. Il rejoint son Maître et ouvre sans attendre son courrier.

« Syssoï Alexeïevitch souhaite me rencontrer, Mon Seigneur. Il est soudainement impatient de fixer la date des noces. » révèle Lucius, sans détacher son regard de la lettre dont il poursuit la lecture.

« Quand souhaite-t-il les voir célébrer ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, en se tournant vers Lucius.

« Au premier de l'an orthodoxe : le 14 janvier de notre calendrier. Il déclare que cette date sera promesse d'un mariage fécond. » répond Lucius, avec un sourire en coin.

« Un mariage fécond… Et très riche. » renchérit Voldemort avec une lueur flamboyante dans le regard.

« Et très riche, effectivement… Malgré leur jeune âge encore, je sens que mes futurs beau-parents ne jouissent malheureusement pas d'une santé florissante. Je crains que leur fille soit orpheline d'ici peu… Peut-être même avant que les noces ne soient consommées. » appuie Lucius, dont l'œil s'allume d'une étincelle cruelle.

Oh ! Putain ! Il va épouser la fille et zigouiller les parents dans la foulée !

« Il faut donc que tu ailles en Cornouailles au plus vite, pour préparer ces noces. Elles se feront ici. Je tiens à en être l'Honorable Officier. » » déclare Voldemort, qui reporte son attention entière sur Lucius.

« Il ne sera pas utile de faire le voyage jusqu'en Cornouailles, Maître. Alexeïevitch est ardemment désireux de vous rencontrer. Il a donc décidé de venir ici, dans le Wiltshire. Et il a pris quartier dans l'une des auberges du village, avec son épouse et sa fille. Ils vont prendre un souper dans une loge privée, qui a un accès direct sur l'extérieur et il m'invite à les rejoindre si je le peux dans une demi-heure. Dans le cas contraire, il espère obtenir un rendez-vous pour demain. » répond Lucius, qui soutient le regard perçant de son Maître sans sourciller.

« Des invités aussi prestigieux ne peuvent décemment pas rester dans une minable auberge de village. Demande aux Carrow de préparer des chambres, un souper et de faire atteler une voiture, avant de te changer pour aller les chercher, Lucius. Nous les inviterons à rester ici jusqu'aux noces, pour être certains que rien ne viendra les contrarier. Prends quelques hommes avec toi par sécurité. Selon Bertram Yaxley, il y a souvent des Aurors dans les parages…» ordonne Voldemort, après un bref temps de réflexion.

Lucius, qui s'est levé de son fauteuil aux premiers mots de son Maître, marque une légère hésitation.

« Et si les parents refusent de rester, je suppose que ma future épouse sera orpheline avant les noces... » dit-il finalement, avec un sourire cruel

« Voyons Lucius, tu ne voudrais pas priver cette enfant de leur présence en un jour aussi important que le mariage ! Les jeunes filles sont si romantiques, Lucius, ne lui gâche donc pas le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ses parents resteront ici, quelque-soit leur désir. Il sera bien temps ensuite, de décider de leur sort… » répond Voldemort, d'un ton froid et terriblement sarcastique

« Vous avez raison, Maître, comme toujours. » s'incline Lucius, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais alors qu'il a la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir, Voldemort le retient :

« Lucius… Qu'il soit entendu que non seulement je serais celui qui officiera aux noces, mais que j'assisterai également à leur consommation… » dit-il, d'un ton doux, en contraste total avec son regard dur.

« Je n'envisageais pas d'honorer ma nouvelle épouse, sans votre présence à mes côtés, Mon Seigneur. Je regrette d'ailleurs, qu'il n'en ait pas été de même lors de mes premières noces. Cela aurait agréablement pimenté cette pénible corvée. » répond Lucius avec déférence

Et Voldemort se recale confortablement dans son fauteuil, visiblement satisfait, tandis que Lucius sort sans attendre, pour mettre ses projets à exécution.

« Putain de bordel ! Quels foutus salopard ces deux là ! » explose-je aussitôt, en me levant si vivement de ma chaise, qu'elle en tombe.

« Ouais ! Et en plus c'est foutu pour l'opération d'sauvetage d'la gamine. » approuve Mondingus, dont la main serre son mug de thé à en avoir les jointures de la main blanchies.

« Notrrre seule chance de le fairrre, c'est maintenant, avant que Malfoy ailles les cherrrcher à l'auberrrge. » fait remarquer Viktor, qui est livide.

« Tu as raison ! Le professeur Dumbledore en conviendrait, j'en suis certain ! Il faut agir, c'est une urgence ! Je sais où est le village ! Prêt à commettre à rapt, Viktor? réponds-je, en enfilant déjà mon blouson noir en peau de dragon.

« Prrrêt ! » annonce Viktor, en mettant également le sien.

« Prenez des micros et des casques ! J'vous préviens dès qu'Lucius quitte l'Manoir ! » nous recommande Mondingus, qui semble saisi de fièvre soudainement…

Et je le comprends. Je ressens la même… Il nous faut sauver cette jeune fille et ses parents à tout prix !

« On les emmènera tous et on montrera aux parents ce qui les attendait… Sûr qu'après ça, ils ne penseront pas à porter plainte contre nous… » dis-je, en m'équipant du casque avec micro que Mondingus me tend.

« Ouais ! Allez faites vite ! J'fais v'nir quelqu'un pour vous remplacer. On s'ra en alerte si y vous faut du renfort ! Allez ! Grouillez-vous les jeunes ! Mais soyez prudents ! Faites pas d'folies surtout ! » nous pousse Mondingus, tandis que sur les écrans je vois du coin de l'œil Lucius qui se hâte déjà de redescendre l'escalier.

Nous n'avons pas plus de quelques minutes devant nous. Heureusement, sa voiture n'est pas encore prête…

Viktor et moi dégringolons l'escalier du QG, bousculant au passage l'oncle de Lee qui rentre de son travail.

« Ou allez-vous si vite ? » demande-t-il, en redescendant derrière nous.

« Opération de sauvetage ! » crie-je par dessus de mon épaule.

« J'viens ! C'est où ? » répond-il, alors que j'ouvre la porte.

Je sais qu'il a demandé à faire partie de l'Ordre. Il n'est cependant, pas encore dans le secret de la Base d'Espionnage, ni de l'évasion de Lucius.

Mais tant pis. C'est quelqu'un de confiance et un excellent Tireur de Baguette. Et nous ne serons pas de trop de trois s'il y a de la bagarre ou que la jeune fille nous résiste…

« Village du Manoir Malfoy ! On Transplane sur la colline à la sortie sud ! Près du bosquet ! » réponds-je, en empoignant déjà Viktor qui ne connaît pas les lieux, par le bras.

« J'connais ! » répond Adam Shore, en Transplanant aussi sec…

Aussitôt arrivés près bosquet, il nous demande où a lieu l'attaque, en regardant vers le village attentivement, à la recherche de tout signe de bagarre.

« Ce n'est pas une attaque. Nous devons sauver trois personnes que des Mangemorts vont venir chercher dans l'une des deux auberges Sorcières. Elles sont en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans le savoir ! Elles sont dans un salon privé ! » explique-je rapidement, en remontant vers le village en courant.

Si seulement j'avais mieux connu les lieux, nous aurions pu Transplaner plus près. Mais je ne suis venu traîner du côté du Manoir qu'à deux reprises, avec Nally, l'été dernier…

« Il y en a deux. L'auberge du Dragon Jaune et l'auberge de l'Hippogriffe Dansant ! Tu n'as pas plus de précision ? » s'enquiert Adam Shore, qui a une plutôt belle foulée et se maintient sans difficulté à notre hauteur à Viktor et moi-même…

« Lucius sort avec sa voiture ! Il a pris ses deux larbins et Bellatrix avec ! Il a fait lancer la voiture à vive allure par son cochet ! » m'informe Mondingus avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre.

« Faut faire fissa ! Ils sont en route ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le cabinet privé a une sortie sur l'extérieur ! » réponds-je à Adam Shore, en redoublant de vitesse.

« J'connais ! C'est au Dragon Jaune ! J'vous Transplane plus près ! » annonce l'oncle de Lee en me saisissant au coude et en en faisant de même avec Viktor.

Nous arrivons dans la cour d'une belle maison de Maître.

« On est chez Marsden ! L'auberge du Dragon Jaune est à deux cents mètres d'ici… » nous apprend le Tireur de Baguette, en se dirigeant vers la haute grille qui ferme la cour.

Il retire les Scellés qui ont été posés sur elle et l'ouvre dans un grincement, avant de sortir et de tourner sur la droite. Viktor et moi le suivons, dans un dédale de ruelles, en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. La nuit est noire et nous sommes vêtus de vêtements sombres. Au moins, même si quelqu'un a l'idée saugrenue de regarder par la fenêtre, il y a peu de chance pour qu'on nous remarque…

« La plus grande partie des Sorciers du village habite par ici. Et il y en a la moitié qui travaillait pour Malfoy… Le patron du Dragon Jaune est un de ses anciens camarades de Maison, de la même année… Autant vous dire qu'on n'aime pas beaucoup les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette, par ici. » chuchote Shore, qui commence à ralentir le pas.

Il s'arrête, au coin de la rue et nous fait signe de regarder par dessus son épaule.

« C'est là, de l'autre côté de la place. Vous voyez les fenêtres avec les voilages rouges ? Elles donnent sur la salle principale de l'auberge. Nous, c'est la petite porte de gauche, qui nous intéresse… Va falloir y aller en douceur. » explique-t-il en murmurant.

Viktor et moi acquiesçons, quand, dans un bruit mat et nettement assourdi par un Sort, une voiture tirée par des Hongres Arabes arrivent sur la petite place par une rue latérale..

« Merde ! Trop tard ! » m'exclame-je, horriblement déçu et même chagriné…

A mes côtés, Viktor laisse échapper un juron en Bulgare. Et je vois dans son regard la même déception, le même chagrin que le mien.

Nous regardons Malfoy et ses compagnons sortir de la voiture…

« Malfoy… C'est impossible… » souffle Adam Shore, les yeux écarquillés.

« Si, c'est possible… On vous expliquera. Putain ! On ne peut rien faire ! Pas à trois seulement contre ces quatre là et le cocher en plus. Sans compter que les trois que nous venons sauver nous prendrons pour des ennemis… Trois contre huit ce n'est pas faisable, surtout si les voisins viennent s'en mêler également… Et si on demande du renfort, ils arriveront trop tard… » dis-je, cherchant fébrilement une solution…

« C'est si important que ça ? » demande Adam Shore, en plissant les yeux.

« Oui… Oui, c'est important…. J'ai une idée, elle est dingue, mais nous pouvons la tenter, si des renforts peuvent nous rejoindre… Et si vous êtes d'accord. » réponds-je vivement, en regardant Viktor puis Adam Shore.

Tous deux acquiescent de la tête..

« Mondingus, est-ce que tu as joint les copains ? Combien sont-ils ? » m'enquiers-je aussitôt

Le Tireur de Baguette me regarde, comme si j'étais frappadingue. Ce qu'il doit penser être le cas, puisqu'il ne voit pas mon équipement.

« Ouais, mon Billy ! J'ai Lee, Roger, son frangin, Olivier, Percy et Alicia à côté d'moi ! Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on fasse, mon Billy ! » répond Mondingus, d'une voix urgente…

« Qu'ils Métamorphosent leurs vêtements pour que ça puisse passer pour un uniforme d'Auror et se griment pour ne pas être reconnus ! Ensuite, qu'ils nous rejoignent derrière le muret du pré qui fait face à l'endroit où se trouve le Manoir Malfoy ! Nous Transplanons là-bas tout de suite ! » explique-je, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de Viktor.

« Vous aurez beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer ! On se rejoint là où vous avez dit. » murmure Adam Shore, qui disparaît presque aussi vite.

J'empoigne le bras de Viktor et je le suis. Quand j'arrive, il s'est accroupi et regarde par-dessus le muret.

« J'vois rien… Mais même si j'avais un Mangemort droit devant moi, je pourrais pas le voir… » dit-il, en me jetant un coup d'œil.

La nuit est claire par ici. Il fait froid et sec. Demain tout sera blanc de givre… Et je vois nettement ce qui se passe au-delà de la grille grande ouverte du Manoir.

Derrière nous, j'entends nos renforts arriver.

« Il n'y a pas de Mangemort devant vous. Ecoutez, on n'a pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Vous voyez le virage, là-bas, c'est là que nous allons attaquer. C'est assez loin du Manoir pour qu'on ne se prenne pas de Sort venant de derrière le mur… et assez près des arbres et des murets qui bordent la route, pour être à l'abri… Mondingus nous préviendra, si des Mangemorts arrivent pour nous prendre à revers… » réponds-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux…

« Et comment Mondingus va-t-il nous prévenir ? » s'enquiert l'oncle de Lee

« Grâce à ça. » répond Lee, en sortant un équipement qu'il montre à son oncle, avant de lui expliquer en deux mots ce dont il s'agit et de lui installer le matériel avant de le Désillusionner.

Pendant ce temps là, Viktor et moi Métamorphosons nos vêtements, leur donnant l'apparence de l'uniforme des Aurors et nous grimons comme l'ont fait les autres. Et nous nous mettons en place.

Juste à temps, car la voiture de Malfoy arrive…

Et nous attaquons…

Dès les premiers Sorts, les chevaux stoppent presque net et se cabrent. Le cocher qui conduit la voiture, tente de les faire avancer, mais ils se heurtent au mur invisible que j'ai dressé devant eux.

Aussitôt, Bellatrix sort de la voiture avec les esclaves de Lucius et les Sorts fusent.

Viktor réussit à Stupéfixer Crabbe, tandis que le cocher saute à bas de la voiture et se met lui aussi à nous canarder sec. Et c'est pas un brave homme, à voir ce qui sort de sa Baguette

Ça chauffe pour nous. Des arbres explosent les uns après les autres et les buissons sont en feu. La fumée acre qui s'en dégage nous pique la gorge et les yeux. Percy se prend un Maléfice de Goyle Senior, au moment où Lucius et un grand type, de toute évidence d'origine Slave, sortent de la voiture et prennent position derrière le muret qui borde le chemin.

Un bras, prolongé d'une baguette, me vise depuis la fenêtre de la voiture. C'est un bras de femme… Je la vise également, espérant toucher le bras, mais je rate mon coup et je suis obligé de me replier derrière un autre arbre car celui derrière lequel j'étais prend feu à son tour…

Et je vise de nouveau le bras qui m'a suivi. Cette fois je fais mouche. La baguette tombe sur le sol et le bras s'effondre… Et un hurlement suraigu se fait entendre…

« Maman ! Maman ! » crie-t-on ensuite…

La jeune fille que nous voulons sauver, à n'en pas douter…

Et quelques pas à ma droite, c'est Roger qui s'effondre maintenant, sous un Maléfice du grand Slave…

Merde ! Nous n'arrivons pas à prendre le dessus !

« Je vais Trrransplaner dans la voiturrre et enlever la jeune fille… » annonce Viktor, en se levant à demi pour mettre son projet à exécution

Mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée…

Lucius a été plus rapide que mon ami Bulgare qui pousse un juron et s'acharne aussi sec sur Bellatrix Lestrange qui vient de faire sauter le mur qui protégeait Olivier et Alicia de ses Sorts… Olivier est touché à la tête par une pierre. Il est complètement sonné et Alicia lui fourre son Portoloin dans la main pour le renvoyer vers le grenier du QG.

Un peu plus loin, Adam Shore vient à bout du cocher et se concentre maintenant sur le russe qui est loin d'être manchot et brave lui aussi… Mais Alicia doit partir à son tour. Elle s'est pris un Maléfice de Goyle en essayant d'aller chercher Roger pour l'évacuer.

Lee, quant à lui, s'est associé à Mitchell pour protéger Percy toujours inconscient au sol, des Maléfices jetés par les Jumeaux Brandburgy qui viennent de revenir de chez leurs parents et ont essayé de nous prendre à revers et également de Crabbe qui a repris connaissance…

Viktor et moi n'arrivons pas à moucher Bellatrix. Elle est vraiment coriace la salope !

« Malfoy a laissé la p'tite sur l'perron et y r'vient derrière vous avec tout l'reste d' sa bande ! Fred et Georges arrivent aussi ! Faut vous tirer d'là ! » nous prévient calmement Mondingus

Il finit à peine de parler, que Fred et Georges Transplanent derrière moi.

« On apporte des Bombes Larmoyantes. Tiens, pulvérise ça sur tes yeux, jette les Bombes sur les Mangemorts et tire-toi ! Fred s'occupe de Percy, je m'occupe de Roger… » me dit rapidement Georges, avant de me laisser pour se glisser du côté de Roger qui est toujours à terre.

« Vous avez entendu vous autres ! » demande-je, à mes co-équipiers, tout en pulvérisant la solution Antidote vers mes yeux..

Et comme ils me répondent tous oui, je commence à lancer mes Bombes Larmoyantes et mes amis Transplanent. Mais non sans qu'auparavant Viktor ait balancé un formidable Stupefix qui met Goyle au tapis à son tour et que Fred et Georges n'aient envoyé les petites frappes Brandburgy, culs dans les aubépines pour l'un et dans un abreuvoir du pré d'à côté pour l'autre…

La mission que je m'étais donnée n'est pas réussie, mais j'ai la satisfaction d'entendre Lucius Malfoy, hurler de douleur et de le voir se couvrir le visage de ses mains… Il n'est pas le seul. Une bonne quinzaine de Mangemorts se roulent par terre et pleurent tout ce qu'ils peuvent… Dommage que Bellatrix et le russe, qui n'ont pas été touchés par les Bombes se tiennent entre lui et moi ou je me serais risqué à aller le chercher.

Ce sera pour une autre fois, me dis-je, juste avant de partir.

Au QG, je suis accueilli par Viktor, qui se désole que nous n'ayons pas réussi à sauver au moins la jeune fille…Mais je le laisse rapidement et je monte au grenier, pour voir où en sont Percy, Roger, Alicia et Olivier.

Tout va bien. Oliver a la tête dure et il s'en sort avec une bosse grosse comme un œuf de pigeon et une plaie assez longue et profonde, que Mondingus s'empresse de refermer.

Alicia, déjà soignée par Mondingus, se repose sur un lit. Elle s'était pris un Maléfice qui lui avait cassé les deux jambes. Des fractures nettes et sans déplacement, heureusement…

Roger était sous un Sortilège de Fièvre de Cheval et Percy, le plus touché, grimace sous le Contre Maléfice que lui administre Mitchell. Il s'en sortira avec une cicatrice du plus joli effet. En forme d'étoile, juste dans le creux de l'épaule gauche…

Mais il a eu beaucoup de chance, mon petit frère… Oui, beaucoup de chance…

Un peu plus bas et son cœur aurait brûlé vif dans sa poitrine…

Oui. Notre expédition de sauvetage est ratée et nous avons eu de la chance de nous en sortir à si bon compte, me dis-je encore une fois quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que je fais visiter la Base d'Espionnage à un Adam Shore qui n'en revient pas…

Ce n'est pas le cas pour le trio formé par la jeune fille et ses parents, qui vient d'entrer dans le Hall du Manoir Malfoy… Même s'ils ne le savent pas encore, ils viennent d'entrer droit dans la gueule du Serpent et deux d'entre eux vont bientôt mourir, tandis que la dernière connaîtra un sort sans doute pire que la mort…

Et je sens un pincement au cœur, tandis que je dévisage la grande et belle jeune fille blonde qui soutient un Lucius Malfoy larmoyant.

Elle a l'air innocente et douce. Et elle regarde Lucius comme s'il était un héros…

La pauvrette déchantera, lorsqu'elle découvrira son vrai visage…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	51. Grands Bonds Dans Le Temps 3

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Un grand merci à Mistycal, ma bêta!

...

**...Un petit mot pour Yzeute sur mon forum...**

OoOoOoO

**Grands Bonds Dans Le Temps 3/5**

**_Jeudi 21 novembre 1996_**

**Acte 7 : Compte-Rendu Chaotique**

**Remus**

Il n'est pas 05H00 et je croise Franck Cooper dans le couloir. De toute évidence, le jeune homme a dû errer encore une grande partie de la nuit. Il va finalement falloir que nous fassions quelque chose à ce propos…

Il ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

Nous lui avons laissé assez de temps, je pense, pour qu'il se reprenne, avec l'aide de Pompom et de Mesdames Faucett, MacMillan et Midgen. Mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas suffisant et ce garçon dépérit à vue d'œil.

Peut-être qu'aller passer un week-end à la campagne avec son père lui ferait du bien…

J'en parlerai à Severus tout à l'heure…

D'autant que cela devient gênant de l'avoir sans arrêt dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Il pourrait finir par se rendre compte que des élèves effectuent de nombreuses allées et venues la nuit et se poser des questions…

Aussitôt dans mon bureau, je m'attelle à consigner les notes dans le journal de compte-rendu des réunions. La tâche m'est simplifiée, quand nous revenons du Temps Ralenti, par l'idée lumineuse qu'a eu Ronald Weasley. Il me suffit de déposer dans la Pensine d'Albus, les souvenirs que m'ont confiés des Membres de l'Ordre, qui ont appris par cœur les comptes-rendus écrits d'après les notes prises pendant les réunions, juste avant notre retour dans le temps normal …

Et de laisser ma Plume à Papote faire le reste…

J'aime assister à ce moment. Cela me permet de faire le point, de relever ceux qui sont obscurs ou nécessitent d'être développés au cours de la prochaine réunion, de mettre à jour notre tableau d'organisation et celui des entraînements. Que ce soit de nos jeunes Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. ou celui des Membres de l'Ordre…

Et cela me permet, par-dessus tout, de mettre de l'ordre dans mon propre cerveau…

Alors voyons. Par quel souvenir dois-je commencer pour retranscrire le rapport de la réunion dont je reviens justement ?

Ah ! Oui ! Celui de Nymph…

Nymph… Mon soleil !

Si je n'avais eu sa présence aimante à mes côtés, l'été dernier, je me serais complètement effondré, égaré dans mon chagrin de perdre le dernier de mes amis et tout un pan de ma jeunesse insouciante.

Oui. Perdre à nouveau Sirius, après l'avoir retrouvé après des années de solitude et de tristesse, a été une terrible épreuve.

J'avais eu tant de mal à surmonter déjà la mort de James et de Lily ! Et celle de Peter comme je le croyais.

Tant de mal à surmonter la soi-disant trahison de Sirius…

Je me demandais sans cesse comment nous avions pu en arriver là…

Je me disais que ce n'était pas possible que, malgré ses dénégations, Sirius ait pu croire qu'un Membre de l'Ordre avait tué son frère et qu'il soit allé rejoindre Voldemort pour venger Regulus, comme l'ont supposé certains…

Oh ! Bien sûr, Sirius a toujours eu un petit côté sombre, surtout dans ses excès… Comme cette fois où, profondément atteint par des paroles blessantes de Severus, qui ne faisait finalement qu'un juste constat, il l'a envoyé dans le passage de la Cabane Hurlante un soir de pleine lune…

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse tomber si bas ! Et je me suis toujours refusé de le croire réellement…

Même si j'y ai cru un peu, justement à cause de cette histoire avec Severus…

Maintenant je sais que Severus ne risquait rien, puisqu'il savait tout et ne serait pas aventuré jusqu'à moi si James ne l'avait pas suivi… Mais cela, nous l'ignorions à l'époque… Et cela aurait pu nous coûter très cher, si Severus n'avait eu connaissance de la vérité à mon propos et ne se tenait prêt à Transplaner si nécessaire… Comment d'ailleurs aurions-nous pu savoir qu'il savait le faire ?

Lorsque j'ai parlé de tout cela avec Severus, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait feint tomber dans le piège que Sirius lui avait tendu. Il m'a répondu qu'il espérait que cela nous ferait tous grandir. Surtout Sirius…

Cela a marché… Du moins en partie…

James a mûri avec brutalité dès ce jour là… Et Sirius a réalisé qu'il avait failli commettre un meurtre et me nuire affreusement…

Il a pleuré toute la nuit et au petit matin il m'a supplié de lui pardonner… Il a changé aussi. Il a grandi, un peu… Bien sûr, il a continué à faire des blagues oiseuses, réfléchissant à peine aux conséquences que cela pouvait avoir pour lui. Mais il réfléchissait à celles qu'elles pouvaient avoir pour les autres…

Et il est resté foncièrement casse-cou, fonçant dans le danger avec désinvolture et panache…

Restant prompt aussi à réclamer justice et châtiment…

Alors oui, finalement même si je refusais de croire totalement que Sirius pouvait avoir versé dans les Ténèbres pour venger Regulus, cela restait une explication possible…

Sirius et son petit côté sombre… Sirius et sa joie de vivre… Sirius et son impétuosité, son besoin impérieux d'action…

Quand je l'ai retrouvé, après son injuste séjour à Azkaban, il était certes un peu plus taciturne, mais il avait gardé sa fougue, son envie de rire de tout et son mépris du danger… Combien de fois ai-je dû intervenir pour l'empêcher de sortir du QG quand il voulait aller débusquer nos vieux ennemis…

Jusqu'au jour où rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter…

En juin dernier, quand nous avons su que Harry était tombé dans un piège de Voldemort et qu'il était au Ministère de la Magie au lieu d'être sagement à Poudlard…

Et cela lui a été fatal…

Mais finalement, il ne pouvait pas mourir autrement qu'en combattant pour protéger un être qui lui était particulièrement cher... Harry, son filleul. Le fils de James et de Lily qu'il avait juré sur sa vie de protéger…

Il est mort en combattant pour le sauver des griffes des Mangemorts…

Il est mort en combattant les Ténèbres…

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

Peter… C'est Peter qui nous a amenés là…

Peter qui n'a pas compris que nous l'aimions comme un petit frère, même s'il était un peu moins brillant que nous, un peu maladroit. Il n'a pas compris que nous aurions été prêts à tout pour le protéger…

De notre côté, nous n'avons pas compris qu'il nous enviait, qu'il se sentait misérable auprès de nous, qu'il se sentait toujours dans l'ombre quand nous étions dans la lumière… Et qu'il nous en voulait pour cela. De plus en plus… Jusqu'à nous haïr…

Il pensait que nous n'acceptions sa présence que par condescendance, que nous nous servions de lui comme faire-valoir…

C'est du moins ce qu'il a expliqué devant le Mangenmagot, lors de son procès…

Il a voulu briller à son tour. Se sentir puissant, intelligent, envié…

Et il est tombé dans les Ténèbres…

Et il les a aimées.

Car elles lui donnaient justement ce sentiment d'avoir le pouvoir et la puissance…

La puissance pour tuer. Le pouvoir de décider qui pouvait vivre et qui devait mourir…

Il n'avait aucun regret. Hormis celui d'être emprisonné…

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout cela. J'ai plus urgent à faire…

Alors voyons le Souvenir de Nymph…

oOoOoOoOo

_« Bonjour mon beau loulou ! Je parie que tu aimes ma tenue ! Je l'ai mise exprès pour toi ! Pour que tu aies hâte de me revoir… Cela te fais de l'effet n'est-ce pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je mettrais mieux encore, la prochaine fois que nous aurons un instant rien que pour nous ! » dit-elle en clignant de l'œil d'un air canaille…_

oOoOoOoOo

Argh ! Nymph ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ! Ce n'est pas sérieux !

Ne la regarde pas, Remus ! Ne la regarde pas ! Concentre-toi juste sur la plume et les parchemins !

Ho ! La ! La ! C'est génial les Plumes à Papote mais cela a quelques inconvénients…

On efface tout et on attend le début du rapport pour l'activer…

Ah ! Voilà !

oOoOoOoOo

_Compte rendu de la réunion du mercredi 20 novembre 1996 :_

_Miho…_

_La petite est Médium. Severus pense qu'elle communique avec Regulus…_

oOoOoOoOo

Et voilà qui me ramène à Sirius…

Non ! Non ! Non ! Concentre-toi Remus !

Je reprends :

oOoOoOoOo

_Miho…_

_La petite est Médium. Severus pense qu'elle communique avec Regulus…_

_Son dossier a disparu du Ministère et ce n'est pas un fait anodin. Miho est en danger. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que c'est sans doute parce qu'elle est proche de Harry. _

_Mais Charly a judicieusement fait remarquer, que si nous avons conclu que Miho est Médium, quelqu'un d'autre peut l'avoir fait également. Nous ne devons effectivement pas négliger que de nombreux yeux nous observent chaque jour à Poudlard, dont ceux du fameux Espion de Voldemort… _

_Un Espion bien futé, qui échappe à nos propres yeux pour l'instant…_

_Et nous gageons tous qu'il faudra sans doute du temps pour le débusquer, malgré tout ce qui a été mis en place pour le faire. Lui tendre un piège nous semble une tâche quasi-impossible à réaliser, même si nous allons y réfléchir sérieusement…_

_Mais revenons en à Miho…_

_Elle peut intéresser Voldemort au titre de Médium également. Il pourrait avoir l'idée d'utiliser le don de la petite pour s'en servir comme espionne. Surtout s'il pense pouvoir attirer à elle les Ténèbres et les Esprits Sombres… _

_En effet, de nombreux ouvrages sur la Médiumnité ont été écrits, la plupart par des charlatans qui affirment tout un ramassis de bêtises… Dont une récurrente, sur le soi-disant pouvoir d'appeler ou faire appeler à soi des esprits précis et de les utiliser à son profit…_

_Inepties totales…_

_D'une part, les vrais Médiums sont extrêmement rares et, d'autres part, ils ne communiquent pas à la demande avec n'importe quel esprit… Et jamais de ce qu'il se passe dans l'au-delà… Ni de ce qu'ils ont vécu… Et on ne les utilise pas, car ils sont entièrement indépendants et ne répondent pas aux ordres. _

_Les rares vrais Médium ont en fait tous évoqué la même chose : ils ne contrôlent rien, ils ne sont généralement visités que par un seul esprit, qui fait ce qu'il veut, quand il veut … Par ailleurs, ils n'ont de leur passage sur terre que des lambeaux de souvenirs et ne savent jamais dire d'où ils viennent et qui ils étaient avant. Ils ont toujours l'air de chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un et un beau jour ils s'en vont définitivement sans prévenir…_

_Mais cela, c'est trop banal, trop insipide, trop ordinaire, pas assez extravagant, fantastique ou fantasmagorique, pour convaincre le commun des Sorciers, qui préfèrent, de loin, croire les charlatans…_

_Et on a beau dire ce que l'on veut, mais Voldemort peut être extrêmement crédule dès qu'il s'agit du monde très énigmatique du domaine de la Voyance, des Prophéties, des Médiums et tout ce qui touche à l'au-delà…_

_La mort lui fait peur et le fascine tout à la fois. Et son plus grand rêve est de devenir Immortel et donc Maître de la Mort…_

_Vieil imbécile squelettique et arriéré ! Comme si cela était possible !_

oOoOoOoOo

Je suis d'accord avec toi, Nymph. Voldemort est un vieil imbécile squelettique et arriéré, mais cette judicieuse remarque ne peut pas figurer dans un rapport officiel…

Je l'efface donc, ma chérie.

Poursuivons :

oOoOoOoOo

_Comme si cela était possible !_

_Bref, il nous faut veiller particulièrement sur Miho, car Voldemort peut parfaitement croire toutes les fadaises racontées par les charlatans._

_Et tâcher d'en savoir davantage sur elle également… _

_Car si Voldemort veut l'utiliser, il ne va pas se priver d'essayer de l'attirer à lui et donc se renseigner étroitement sur elle, dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose qui lui permettra d'avoir prise sur elle. Et chacun sait que Miho parle souvent de sa Maman. Il pourrait donc être tenté d'utiliser cela. De la faire venir à lui en lui promettant monts et merveilles… Il serait capable même de trouver une Mangemort qui se ferait passer pour sa défunte mère…_

_Nous devons donc essayer de notre côté d'en savoir davantage sur ses parents, pour lui parler d'eux, lui assurer qu'ils sont bien morts et qu'en aucun cas on ne peut faire revenir les morts à la vie…_

_Comme nous ne pouvons rien trouver du côté Sorcier, Harry a suggéré que nous cherchions du côté Moldu, puisque Miho était dans une famille d'accueil Moldue. Albus va demander à Madame Figgs d'essayer d'obtenir des renseignements par Madame Strikawe. _

_De son côté, Severus va prendre contact avec le père de Justin Finch-Fletchley qui est un haut fonctionnaire de police Moldu… _

_Quant à Nally, elle va tâcher de comprendre le lien entre Miho et les évènements qui ont eu lieu lors de notre précédent séjour dans le Temps Ralenti.* Cependant, elle ne pourra le faire qu'à la condition d'avoir quelques jours devant elle pour mener son enquête. Ce qui n'est pas pour tout de suite étant donné que, comme les nôtres, son agenda est plein à craquer d'obligations pour plusieurs semaines au moins… _

_Et que cela ne risque pas de s'arranger…_

_* Ajout Post-scriptum : Il ne s'est d'ailleurs rien passé de semblable cette fois. Ce qui tend à confirmer que Miho a bien quelque chose à voir avec l'événement en question…_

oOoOoOoOo

Voilà. Le souvenir de Nymph s'éteint. Je ne dirais pas sur quelle image, ni quelles paroles. C'est intime et cela n'appartient qu'à nous…

Ceci était la mise en bouche de notre réunion. Je devrais plutôt dire de notre première réunion, car étant donné l'importance du point suivant, il a fallu nous réunir à plusieurs reprises.

Voyons maintenant le second souvenir : Bill

oOoOoOoOo

_« Salut Bonjour ! Rem' ! Ça boum ? Ouais, je sais, si tu me réponds, je ne le saurais pas… Mais ça n'empêche pas d'être poli…Bon, ok ! Je sais ce que tu te dis, là: assez de bla bla bla, tu as autre chose à faire… Alors allons-y, entrons dans le vif du sujet ! Mais pas trop profond, hein, on ne voudrait pas l'abîmer le sujet… » débute Bill, avec un large sourire taquin_

oOoOoOoOo

Ah ! Zut ! Il faut encore que j'efface…

oOoOoOoOo

_Suite du compte-rendu de la réunion du mercredi 20 novembre 1996_

_Albus nous informe que Terry et Marian Higgs, exceptionnellement invités à se joindre à nous, ont hérité de leur parents, un journal qui est une véritable Bombe Nucléaire Moldue qui va faire sauter Lucius Malfoy directement cul nu sur la lune et envoyer Voldemort sucer des cailloux au Diable Vauvert des infortunés ruinés… _

oOoOoOoOo

Euh … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais écrit… Il faudra que je recommande à Bill de lire stricto sensu ce que j'écris…

Farceur va !…

Il ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux que les jumeaux quand il s'y met !… Mais bon, c'est un fils Weasley. Et les fils Weasley, sont tous un peu les héritiers spirituels des Maraudeurs, même s'ils ne les ont pas connus au temps de leur splendeur…

Sûr que cela aurait plu à James et Sirius ce qu'il vient de dire… Je les entends d'ici s'esclaffer…

D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas privé de le faire moi-même…

Mais effaçons cela et revenons-en à nos Hippogriffes…

oOoOoOoOo

_Albus nous informe que Terry et Marian Higgs, exceptionnellement invités à se joindre à nous, ont hérité de leur parent, un journal qui pourrait nous permettre de mettre Lucius Malfoy et quelques Mangemorts notoires ou sympathisants de Voldemort sur la paille… _

_En vérité, les Higgs ont mené une enquête très minutieuse, digne des plus fins limiers et révèlent dans leur journal le nom de complices de Lucius Malfoy, de Mangemorts, d'escrocs en tout genre à la solde de Lucius Malfoy ou de Dolorès Ombrage, d'employés qui ont reçu des pots de vins etc…_

_Il y a tout un organigramme avec les liens qui existent entre les uns et les autres, des fiches de renseignements individuelles, des centaines de pages de rapports, des photographies compromettantes et plus de trois cents souvenirs de conversations douteuses… _

_Kingsley en bavait… Il aurait aimé avoir les Higgs dans son équipe. _

_Nous avons tout examiné attentivement. Raison pour laquelle il nous a fallu plusieurs réunions. D'autant que les jeunes du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., nous ont également soumis une liste de noms, __livrés par des élèves de Poudlard. En effet, l'équipe de Théodore a fini d'interroger les élèves qu'ils pouvaient questionner, sur les sympathisants de Voldemort, de leurs connaissances proches ou éloignées… _

_Bien sûr, les personnes désignées feront l'objet d'une enquête minutieuse, mais certains des noms apparaissent déjà dans les renseignements délivrés par les Higgs…Et parmi les autres, il y a des noms très intéressants. Des noms de personnes que Maugrey et les Aurors surveillent déjà. Comme, par exemple, Julius Robertson, un commerçant de fruits et légumes d'Aberaeron au pays de Galles et Royden Woodmark, artiste peintre à Glasgow…_

_Ensuite, il nous a fallu prendre des décisions et non des moindres…_

_La première et plus fameuse : faut-il poser des caméras et micros au Ministère. _

_Je passe sur les questions éthiques que cela a soulevé. Il suffit de dire que nous en avons longuement débattu et que nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que ce n'était pas une solution satisfaisante de ce point de vue, certes, mais que nous devions faire l'impasse là-dessus, car espionner nos ennemis au Ministère nous permettra sans aucun doute de sauver de nombreuses vies…_

_Papa Arthur…_

oOoOoOoOo

Arthur, juste Arthur, Bill…

oOoOoOoOo

_Arthur et son groupe de recherche vont mettre au point un Système d'Ecoute qui se déclenche selon certains mots. En attendant ce Système d'Ecoute Amélioré, nous utiliserons les Cartes pour…_

oOoOoOoOo

Ah ! Les Cartes ! Le groupe de Recherche du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. s'est révélé particulièrement efficace et créatif ! C'est incroyable ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant ! Mais je reviendrais sur ce point plus tard…

oOoOoOoOo

_En attendant ce Système d'Ecoute Amélioré, nous utiliserons les Cartes pour suivre les mouvements des Mangemorts et complices de Lucius qui suce…_

oOoOoOoOo

Rhaaaaaaaa…. ! Bill !

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui quand tu t'es proposé ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu me jouerais un tour !

La première fois que nous avons expérimenté cette méthode, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Draco ont été très sérieux, eux !

oOoOoOoOo

_En attendant ce Système d'Ecoute Amélioré, nous utiliserons les Cartes pour suivre les mouvements des Mangemorts et complices de Lucius et Ombrage. Nous repèrerons ainsi les lieux où ils se réunissent et c'est en ces lieux que nous placerons des Micros et Caméras en priorité. Même si certains lieux stratégiques, comme l'Atrium par exemple, devront être également équipés, pour pouvoir organiser la meilleure des défenses en cas d'attaque avec intrusion de Mangemorts dans le Ministère._

_Je persiste quant à moi, à être convaincu qu'on devrait en mettre dans les toilettes, on repèrerait alors facilement les partisans de Voldemort à leur toute petite quéquète…_

oOoOoOoOo

Très drôle, Bill ! Très, très drôle !

Je suis bidonné, vraiment… Mais il faut aussi que j'efface cela…

oOoOoOoOo

_Les jeunes ont également demandé à avoir quelques caméras et Micros à Poudlard, pour faciliter la Surveillance des Pro-Voldemort. _

_Ils souhaitent aussi avoir un micro sur eux en cas de pépin… Ils ont argué que si Draco et Théodore avaient eu un micro sur eux, ils auraient été retrouvés plus rapidement… Et que si Neville en avait eu un lui-même, Vaneck n'aurait pas été transformé en « crapaud-cornu-limace-pustuleuse-pneumonique, et gonflé comme une baudruche à la suite d'une allergie par-dessus le marché », car les secours auraient pu intervenir plus rapidement. Ils ont, disent-ils perdu beaucoup de temps à se rassembler avant d'arriver à la rescousse…_

_De plus, comme ils l'ont fait remarquer, ce n'est pas toujours aisé de trouver quelques personnes pour se déplacer en groupe et il y a des moments où il vaut mieux se déplacer seul pour plus de discrétion… Enfin, avoir un micro serait sécuritaire, pour celles et ceux qui souhaitent s'isoler un peu hors de leur salle commune ou leur dortoir…_

_La décision concernant ce point a été rapidement prise, puisque cette solution avait été envisagée déjà le 5 novembre, après l'attaque dont Draco, Théo et Ginny avaient fait l'objet…_

_Et nous avons également convenu, qu'il faudrait un Système d'Alerte plus performant, non seulement pour eux, mais également pour nous, point sur lequel Albus est parfaitement d'accord. Severus, Kingsley, Nally, Arthur et lui-même en avaient déjà parlé entre eux quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés après la lecture du Journal des Higgs par Severus._

_Arthur a alors annoncé que c'est un problème sur lequel son équipe de recherche et lui-même se sont déjà penchés et que Lee, sur les conseils de son cousin ingénieur en électronique, propose de mettre au point un système de « Bipper » qui permettrait de rester en liaison constante sans avoir constamment des écouteurs sur les oreilles… _

_Le Bipper, précise-t-il, permet d'envoyer un message écrit, par exemple pour fixer un point de rendez-vous, ou prévenir qu'une attaque est en cours et cela peut être fait de façon très discrète si le Bipper est en mode vibromasseur …_

oOoOoOoOo

Hein ?

Mais non ! Vibreur ! Bill ! Vibreur ! Rha ! La ! La ! Ces jeunes !

Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! Trop facile cette blague, trop facile… La dernière était beaucoup plus amusante…

Bref… Revenons-en au vibro… Euh… au Bipper d'Arthur…

oOoOoOoOo

_Cela offre des possibilités extraordinaires. Ainsi, à Poudlard, si Neville avait eu un micro à déclenchement par mot de passe, l'élève aux écoutes aurait pu envoyer un message d'alerte aux Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. les plus proches du lieu où il se trouvait. _

_Et, en cas d'attaque des Mangemorts, plutôt qu'avoir à passer de multiples coups de Cheminette qui ne sont pas sûrs si Gavell est aux commandes, on envoie le message en mode « envoi multiple » et le tour est joué… _

_Plus besoin de rester bloqué à l'écoute de la Cheminée ou des oreillettes vissées aux oreilles… Nous pourrons vaquer un peu plus librement à nos occupations…C'est Fleur qui en est heureuse ! Nous allons pouvoir réintégrer notre chambre à coucher la nuit et faire des folies de nos corps sans crainte d'être dérangés dans nos fougueux ébats par une tête qui nous hèle depuis la cheminée du salon…_

oOoOoOoOo

Mmmm… Scuse, Bill, mais je vais effacer les considérations d'ordre personnel…

oOoOoOoOo

_Bien sûr, cela va coûter une fortune. Mais Narcissa a décidé de faire une importante donation pour financer ce projet. Draco également. Il dit que l'argent qu'il a sur son compte est sans doute aux trois-quarts sale et que ce serait une belle façon de le blanchir que de le dépenser pour combattre les Ténèbres et contrecarrer les plans de Lucius… _

_Le problème principal sera d'adapter le matériel qui sera utilisé à Poudlard. La concentration de Magie est réellement pharamineuse là-bas… Mais Arthur pense avoir d'ors et déjà une idée pour régler ce problème… _

_En tout cas, si cela marche, les jeunes seront très contents. Car le système actuel de messagerie par Miroir Magique a de gros inconvénients. Ce n'est pas discret et il y a un gros risque de les casser…_

_Mais bien sûr, en attendant, ils vont continuer de s'en contenter…_

_Pour en revenir au Ministère, Arthur et Kingsley proposent d'y aménager plusieurs petits espaces, totalement indépendants du Sas de Secours et totalement secret, afin de contrer une éventuelle attaque là-bas. Il faut en effet pouvoir contrecarrer Gavell et Parkes. A eux deux, ils peuvent faire entrer des Mangemorts en catimini la nuit, les cacher dans des endroits discrets voire même les bureaux de leurs complices des différents Départements, puis condamner les cheminées…_

_Ainsi, les Mangemorts prendraient tout tranquillement possession des lieux, voire même pourraient profiter de l'occasion de piéger et tuer les Hauts Dirigeants …_

_A l'heure actuelle, seul les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguettes ont une entrée indépendante, sous contrôle des Chefs de Brigade… Et eux seuls peuvent passer par-là… Leurs effectifs complets ne seraient alors pas suffisants pour contrer une attaque massive… Sans compter qu'ils pourraient être piégés dans leurs propres Quartiers, puisque Lucius a au moins un complice dans chacune de ces Brigades…_

_Il est donc hautement souhaitable que l'Ordre puisse également entrer. _

_Bien sûr, pour l'heure, il n'y a pas trop de danger, car Lucius dispose de troupes assez réduites et insuffisamment préparées. Mais il est justement en train de remédier à cela et il va un jour ou l'autre recevoir des troupes fraîches de l'étranger…_

_Autant être prévoyant donc…_

_La proposition a été adoptée à l'unanimité. Il n'y aura que cinq ou six personnes triées sur le volet qui seront au fait du mot de passe qui permettra l'accès à ces « Espaces d'urgence » et elles le communiqueront aux autres en cas de nécessité seulement._

_« Fin de la lecture du compte rendu par Bill-Longues-Tifs-Qui-Font-Le-désespoir-De-Sa-Maman-Weasley. Ce fût un plaisir que je suis prêt à renouveler dès que vous le souhaitez, Secrétaire de Réunion Remus ! » finit Bill avant de me faire un petit salut de la main_

oOoOoOoOo

« Merci ! Ptit gars ! » comme dirait Fol Œil !

En voilà un, tiens, qui a jubilé quand les jeunes Higgs ont sorti les preuves de leurs parents ! Il n'y avait pas plus heureux que lui ! Son Œil Magique en a fumé dans son orbite tant il roulait dans tous les sens !

Diable ! Il ne savait pas où se fixer et voulait tout voir en même temps !

Quant aux souvenirs ! Merlin ! Nous nous disions que Janet et Liam Higgs devaient avoir la mémoire plus trouée que du gruyère après avoir enlevé tous ces souvenirs de leur tête, mais ils avaient parfaitement contré cet inconvénient là… En effet, quand nous avons regardé les souvenirs, nous les avons vus eux, en train de regarder les souvenirs dans une Pensine… Des souvenirs de souvenirs… Voilà ce qu'ils nous ont laissé…

Vraiment intelligent… Car cela leur permettait de se souvenir de tout…

Et ces preuves seront tout à fait recevables devant le Mangenmagot le moment venu. Même s'ils sont morts…

Oui, des gens vraiment intelligents…

Mais bon, il est temps de passer au souvenir suivant : King… Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Je crains le pire !

Car je ne doute pas que Bill et lui se sont mis d'accord pour « saboter » mes rapports…

oOoOoOoOo

_« Chef King au rapport ! Paraît que ta belle t'a réservé une jolie surprise ! Tu t'es régalé, hein ! Mon coquin ! Allez ! Assez bavassé ! Je m'y colle mon frère ! Alors échauffe-toi le poignet, prépare ta plume, trempe-là dans l'encrier et un ! Et deux ! Et trois ! Tiens bien le rythme coco pour faire danser Madame ! Tiens bien le rythme coco pour faire plaisir à Madame ! »_

oOoOoOoOo

Et il se marre, bien évidemment ! Quel couillon !

Bon, Ok ! Moi aussi je me marre…

Mais au rythme où je l'écris ce rapport, je n'aurais jamais fini avant ma première classe…

oOoOoOoOo

_Suite bis du compte-rendu de la réunion du mercredi 20 novembre 1996_

_La question du Ministère Central de Londres réglée, nous avons évoqué la question des Sous-Ministères. Albus et Maugrey vont encore une fois rameuter leurs vieilles connaissances, dont certaines ont leurs entrées dans quelques-uns d'entre eux, et je vais moi, le Chef des Aurors Kingsley Shackelbolt, mettre une équipe triée sur le volet là-dessus sous couvert d'une enquête pour raison d'Etat… _

oOoOoOoOo

Kingsley Shackelbolt tout seul c'est suffisant, mon ami… Je rectifie…

oOoOoOoOo

_Une enquête totalement secrète bien évidemment… _

_Il est temps que nous ayons également des Tireurs de Baguette dans nos rangs. Ce sera bientôt fait, car Adam Shore… un sacré teigneux, lui, je le connais !… Tu peux être sûr qu'il va faire chanter l'Hymne National Britannique, dans les aigus et en Wolof aux Mangemorts qu'il va castrer ! _

oOoOoOoOo

Ouarf ! Ouarf ! Ouarf !

Je veux bien te croire et je suis impatient d'entendre cela, King !

En attendant, j'efface cette hilarante remarque…

oOoOoOoOo

_Ce sera bientôt fait, car Adam Shore, l'oncle de Lee Jordan, qui appartient à la Brigade d'Elite et se trouve actuellement réfugié au QG avec femme et enfants, souhaite faire partie de nos rangs. Et il a déjà apporté une aide sérieuse à Bill mardi soir (cf le rapport effectué par Bill à ce propos)…Adam Shore est certain de pouvoir rassembler une belle petite équipe de collègues fiables…_

_Ce ne sera pas du luxe de pouvoir compter sur eux. Notamment pour les intégrer à des tours de garde de surveillance des Ecoutes quand nous pourrons déménager la Base d'Espionnage dans la Forêt de Severus…_

_Le père de Lee également souhaite rejoindre son fils dans la lutte. Ce sera bien de compter sur lui, en ce qui concerne la réunion du Conseil des Ministres d'Europe. En revanche, il faudra trier sur le volet le reste des Membres de cette équipe là. Pour l'heure, seul le Chef d'Adam Shore, Arthur et votre serviteur _(Kingsley) _sommes dans le secret de cette affaire là._

_Nous savons déjà que nous devons hautement nous méfier de Aki Tanaka… Mais nous nous servirons de lui. Nous avons en effet décidé d'endormir la méfiance de Voldemort, en lui faisant croire qu'il saura tout du futur Conseil des Ministres._

_En réalité, si Tanaka, qui se désole publiquement de la position de sa fille à Poudlard et jure ses grands Dieux n'avoir jamais adhéré aux idées de Voldemort… Quel vilain menteur cet ostrogoth ! Il mériterait que Molly lui nettoie la bouche à coups de Recurvite ! Et mieux encore, avec la Potion Nettoie Tout Magique de la mère Grattesec ! Ça lui purifierait le gosier au margoulin !_

oOoOoOoOo

Tu as raison, mon ami… Mais je suis obligé d'effacer ce commentaire là…

oOoOoOoOo

_En réalité, si Tanaka, qui se désole publiquement de la position de sa fille à Poudlard et jure ses grands Dieux n'avoir jamais adhéré aux idées de Voldemort, le Mylord qui se ballade sans culotte et pelote Lucius qui suce sa pine toutes les trente secondes…_

oOoOoOoOo

Rhôoooooooo… Kingsley !

Et après ça tu t'étonnes que ceux qui ne te connaissent pas vraiment pensent que tu es un obsédé sexuel et que tu trompes ta femme à tour de bras !

Que de que dans cette phrase…

Et c'est sans arrière pensée que je fais cette réflexion !

Allez… Je reprends…

oOoOoOoOo

_En réalité, si Tanaka, qui se désole publiquement de la position de sa fille à Poudlard et jure ses grands Dieux n'avoir jamais adhéré aux idées de Voldemort, sera officiellement invité aux réunions de préparation et d'organisation, il y aura une réunion parallèle totalement réservée à des personnes entièrement fiables…_

_Et le Conseil des Ministres n'aura absolument pas lieu où Voldemort le pensera. Et pan dans le troufignon ! Il va en être vert, l'affreux !_

oOoOoOoOo

Oh ! King ! Tu es pire qu'un gamin quand tu t'y mets ! A ton âge ! Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux…

Et on efface encore une fois…

oOoOoOoOo

_Et le Conseil des Ministres n'aura absolument pas lieu où Voldemort le pensera. En revanche, il sera bel et bien accueilli par les Aurors, Tireurs de Baguette et Membres de l'Ordre qui ne seront pas affectés à la Sécurité du vrai lieu de réunion._

_Car autant profiter de cette occasion pour tâcher de faire le plus de prisonniers possible parmi les Mangemorts, même si nous doutons pouvoir les retenir longtemps à Azkaban._

_Ce sera d'ailleurs l'un des points à l'ordre du jour du Conseil des Ministres. Car il serait, de notre humble avis, judicieux de ne pas mettre tous ces charmants et angéliques citoyens dans le même hôtel particulier, histoire de compliquer la tâche de Voldemort le jour où il voudra réunir ses fidèles impies…Fudge devra donc demander à ses éminents alter ego qui sont certainement plus spirituels et intelligents que lui, de bien vouloir offrir l'hospitalité à quelques-uns d'entre eux, en leurs charmantes villas Haute Sécurité avec service en chambre par les Détraqueurs…_

oOoOoOoOo

Charmante métaphore, Kingsley ! Presque poétique !

Permets cependant que je réécrive ceci façon rapport. Ce sera moins joli, mais plus officiel…

oOoOoOoOo

_Ce sera d'ailleurs l'un des points à l'ordre du jour du Conseil des Ministres. Car il serait, judicieux de ne pas mettre tous les Mangemorts dans la même prison, afin de compliquer la tâche de Voldemort le jour où il voudra les faire évader. Fudge devra donc demander aux Ministres européens, de bien vouloir emprisonner quelques-uns d'entre eux, dans les Quartiers Haute Sécurité de leurs prisons…_

_La question de la sécurité étant abordée, nous avons poursuivi cette réunion avec la mise au point de stratégies de défenses concernant : Ste Mangouste, la gare de King Cross, le Poudlard Express, Pré Au Lard et sa Gare et la Gazette du Sorcier. Les plans concernant les Sous-Ministères seront élaborés lors d'une prochaine réunion._

_Les différentes stratégies seront consignées par Albus et Nally, dans le registre prévu à cet effet. Les Cartes, micros et caméras seront largement utilisés également dans ces lieux. Nous n'y effectuerons cependant pas d'écoute pour l'instant._

_Enfin, dernier point et non des moindres : comment contrarier l'affreux _(Voldemort) _et occuper son esprit ailleurs, en attendant de pouvoir le lancer dans la chasse au trésor…et sans que cela se retourne contre des Moldus sans défense._

_Réponse, Mondingus…_

_Mais avant d'évoquer cela plus avant, il est nécessaire de préciser qu'après le fiasco de sa dernière attaque contre des Sorciers, Lucius était furieux. Voldemort également. Avoir fait exploser un train n'a pas assouvi leur soif de vengeance et de sang. Cela leur a quand même ôté le goût durant deux joursn de sauter leurs petites grues blondasses qui ont fait la gueule parce qu'on ne s'occupait pas assez de leur cul…_

oOoOoOoOo

Dernière remarque ôtée également mon ami…

oOoOoOoOo

_Ils ont fulminé toute la journée de mardi et les punitions ont volé. Mais ce mercredi matin, ils ont commencé à réfléchir. En premier lieu, ils se sont réjouis d'avoir repoussé avec succès l'attaque menée par Bill mardi soir, pour tenter de sauver de leurs griffes, la jeune fille que Lucius compte épouser en janvier. _

_Toutes les informations concernant cet événement étant déjà consignées dans le rapport effectué par Bill mardi soir, je note simplement ici, que Voldemort et Lucius supposent qu'un Auror embusqué tout près, avait vu la voiture partir et était allé chercher du renfort pour en attendre le retour_

_Ensuite, la conversation est revenue sur les attaques ratées dans la nuit de lundi 18 à mardi 19 novembre. Ils trouvent maintenant suspect que tout le monde, parmi les victimes qu'ils avaient désignées, aient été réveillé à cette heure là et que leurs cibles aient pu prendre la poudre d'escampette_ (la fuite)_ aussi rapidement…_

_Mais nous ne voulons surtout pas qu'ils s'interrogent plus avant pour l'heure concernant la nuit de lundi à mardi. Ni qu'ils demandent à Gavell ou Parkes de mettre leur nez dans_ (de vérifier) _les registres d'entrée du Sas de Secours. Ils auraient alors vite fait de s'apercevoir que nous avons largement prévu et devancé leur attaque… Ce qui a pu se faire en partie, parce que nous avions mis une équipe sur le qui-vive, après ma découverte, à moi, Kingsley Shakelbolt,_ (la découverte de Kingsley)_ du billet de doux de _( de la demande de renseignements effectuée par ) _Lucius à Franklin Diaz. _

_Cela, il vaut mieux qu'ils s'en aperçoivent le plus tard possible…_

_Nous avons donc décidé de peaufiner nos mises en scènes… _

_Lee va nous fournir des cassettes enregistrées, comme celle qu'il a utilisé le soir d'Halloween, pour faire croire que les invités conversaient, riaient et étaient insouciants…_

_Seulement, sur ces bandes là, il y aura des aboiements de chiens et – ou des sirènes d'alarme (nous allons demander à Rita la journaliste cracra… _(à Rita Skeeter) _de faire un article pour conseiller de poser des alarmes et d'utiliser des chiens qui aboieront si des intrus approchent de trop près, mais aussi des cris et des pleurs… Cela fera plus réaliste…_

_Bien sûr, à la longue, nous ne pourrons pas éviter les soupçons de germer plus avant dans l'esprit de nos deux amants terribles qui bai… _

oOoOoOoOo

Stop ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas question de mettre ça non plus dans le rapport King !

oOoOoOoOo

_Bien sûr, à la longue, nous ne pourrons pas éviter les soupçons de germer plus avant dans l'esprit de Voldemort et Lucius Malfoy. Mais quand ce moment sera venu, alors Mondingus entrera en scène…_

_S'il est d'accord, bien sûr…_

_Dans ce cas, nous lui demanderons d'aller voir Willy Larbrouss, à qui Voldemort a donné un peu de large pour qu'il aille traîner ses longues oreilles_ (qu'il aille espionner)_ dans les bars mal famés et recueillir toutes sortes d'informations qui pourraient lui être utiles. Et là, Mondingus lui jouera la comédie du mec farci comme le cul d'une dinde de Noël ou bourré comme …_

oOoOoOoOo

Rhaaaaaa ! Je finirai jamais avec vos conneries les mecs !

Et je suis de garde pour le petit déjeuner dans trente minutes !

Pfffffff… Comme aurait dit Severus quand il jouait au Serpentard froid et méprisant : « Fichus Gryffondors ! »…

oOoOoOoOo

_Et là, Mondingus lui jouera la comédie de l'ivrogne bien aviné qui lâche imprudemment quelques informations secrètes et révèlera que nous avons un mouchard au Manoir…_

_De quoi rendre Lucius et Voldemort, qui sont déjà persuadés d'avoir les Aurors en permanence en faction près du Manoir, plus paranoïaques encore et les occuper pendant un bout de temps… _

_Et pendant qu'ils cherchent vainement à découvrir où se cachent les Aurors et qui est l'espion dans leurs rangs, nous continueront à les observer tranquillement, via les écrans de contrôle, bien au chaud et à l'abri dans la Base d'Espionnage…_

_En espérant qu'ils ne se vengent pas trop sur les Moldus que nous allons tenter de protéger le plus possible également._

_« Voilà mon ami ! J'espère que mes petits commentaires t'ont mis en joie avant ton cours ! Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, alors écoute ce couplet : Sa pauv'femme à beau l'masser, l'embrasser et l'caliner - L'père Mathieu l'a toujours raide et dure – Sa nuuuuqueu… ! Avoue que tu croyais que j'allais dire autre chose, mon coquin ! » s'exclame Kingsley, avant de s'esclaffer de son rire caverneux…_

oOoOoOoOo

Sacré King ! Tu peux rire, va…

Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

La vengeance du Maraudeur sera terrible !

Voyons maintenant, c'est à mon tour de dicter la fin.

oOoOoOoOo

_Suite Ter du compte-rendu de la réunion du mercredi 20 novembre 1996_

_Revenons aux révélations des Higgs : comme dit précédemment, certaines d'entre elles peuvent nous permettre de mettre Lucius et quelques-uns de ses comparses sur la paille. Bill va mener une enquête complémentaire à Gringotts et faire en sorte que les Gobelins examinent les comptes de Pyngr._

_Nul doute qu'après cela, Lucius et compagnie vont voir leur coffre mis sous scellés pour quelque temps…_

_Et comme nombre d'entre eux apportent un important soutien financier à Voldemort, ce dernier va vite tirer la langue… Il ne pourra plus nourrir ses troupes au Manoir, ni financer des pots de vins etc… Et d'ici qu'il reçoive des soutiens financiers extérieurs, cela ralentira considérablement l'avancée de ses projets…_

_D'autant que l'enquête à Gringotts Londres, pourrait se généraliser à Gringotts Paris, Bucarest, Sofia et toutes les autres capitales européennes…_

_Oui, Voldemort pourrait se voir couper les vivres par nombres de ses sympathisants…_

_Et cela serait un sacré coup dur pour lui !_

_Autre point discuté : L'avancée des Groupes de Recherches à propos des fameuses Cavernes du Diable où McNair et Nott remplissent leur mission concernant de mystérieuses créatures_

_Les groupes de Charly et Terry ont déjà ratissé une belle partie du pays (au Nord, pour celle de Charly, au Sud pour celle de Terry), sans succès hélas. Mais comme tous deux le disent, ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire et chaque jour passé les rapproche du but…_

_Ensuite des nouvelles d'Algie. Rupert et lui semblent bien avancer. Ils ont éliminé pas mal de pistes et sont quasiment certains d'en trouver une sérieuse d'ici une semaine ou deux._

_Au contraire de Yaxley et Bletchley, qui ont encore reçu une punition dimanche soir, pour le manque d'avancée dans leurs recherches._

_Ils stagnent là-bas à Istanbul, où l'ami d'Algie freine leur avancée en leur donnant à lire tout un tas de documents et livres anciens qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'ils recherchent. Algie, qui reçoit régulièrement de ses nouvelles, dit que son ami s'amuse beaucoup en les lançant sur de fausses pistes et en faisant mine de ne rien comprendre ou de comprendre de travers ce que Yaxley et Bletchley lui demandent._

_Ceci dit, avant de les envoyer vers Athènes, l'ami d'Algie va tâcher de faire faire à Bletchley et Yaxley, un crochet par Le Caire, histoire de les retarder encore un peu. Ensuite, il ne pourra plus faire autrement que de les orienter vers Athènes. Algie assure cependant, que le guide auquel Rupert et lui-même ont eu affaire là-bas, agira comme son ami d'Istanbul et les détournera vers d'autres fausses pistes. _

_Algie est donc certain d'avoir encore une confortable avance sur les sbires de Voldemort._

_Le point maintenant sur les recherches du groupe d'Arthur, que nous avons baptisé : Recherches Electro-Sorcières…_

_Arthur, Lee, Alicia et Ester ont bien avancé dans leur Système de Messagerie par Bipper. Il ne leur reste pas grand chose à faire pour concrétiser ce projet : se procurer un nombre de Bippers suffisant et les modifier. Bientôt donc, nous pourrons équiper tout le monde._

_Ils ont également avancé dans leur projet d'adaptation des micros et caméras pour Poudlard, auxquels ils ont donné priorité par rapport au Système d'Ecoute Amélioré. La sécurité des enfants d'abord ont-ils décidé._

_Ils pensent pouvoir réussir à ajuster le matériel destiné à Poudlard lors de leur prochain séjour dans le Temps Ralenti._

_La question suivante concernait la « chasse au trésor » dans laquelle nous souhaitons lancer Voldemort. Severus a reçu les premières pages écrites par Ralph Seymour, qui ne s'est pas fait prier pour adhérer à ce projet, loin de là. Leur collaboration est très fructueuse apparemment. Severus en était en tout cas très satisfait. _

_Les jeunes Kevin Entwhitstel et Marian Higgs sont également enthousiasmés à l'idée de participer à cette opération. Les premiers essais effectués pour rendre le « journal intime de Salazar Serpentard » réaliste, semblent assez concluants, mais demandent encore quelques petites améliorations._

_Les recherches sur le contre-poison au venin de Nagini sont, pour l'heure terminées. Severus pense que Tarendra et lui-même ont trouvé la bonne formule. Ils ne pourront cependant pas être entièrement certains du résultat, tant que la Potion n'aura pas été administrée à l'une de ses victimes. Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas pressés de le faire, car cela signifierait que quelqu'un est en danger de mort… _

_Dans le même temps, il serait préférable de l'avoir essayée avant qu'il y ait de nombreuses victimes quand Voldemort se décidera à utiliser les créatures qui seront dotées du même venin…_

_A ce propos, Severus a fait remarquer que le venin des créatures en question, pourrait légèrement différer de celui de Nagini, en raison de leur nature même. Ce qui nous a tous fait frémir… Car alors le contre-poison dont nous disposons pourrait être inefficace…_

_Capturer l'une de ces créatures, serait l'idéal… Encore faudrait-il savoir où elles sont actuellement cachées. Charly et Terry ont renouvelé leur promesse de mettre tout en œuvre pour le découvrir._

_Passons au dernier sujet _( qui me tient particulièrement à cœur)_ : les Cartes._

_Elles sont enfin améliorées et parfaitement opérationnelles. _

_Il faut souligner que l'équipe et l'organisation mise sur pied par Hermione et Eddy a fait des merveilles ! Ils ont trouvé le moyen de réaliser tout ce que nous voulions ! Et même bien davantage !_

_Non seulement nous allons pouvoir suivre les mouvements ennemis pas à pas dans un lieu précis, mais également dans tout le pays ! Et dans les villes principales ! Hermione a précisé que ce ne serait pas trop difficile de faire des Cartes du Pays entier, puisqu'il suffirait de reproduire les cartes Moldues. Pour les villes principales, il faudra ajouter les quartiers Sorciers… _

_Une Plume à Papote pourra alors retracer le déplacement de chacun d'eux, grâce à un Sort de Filature qui se déclenchera au moindre mouvement effectué en dehors de leur domicile, lieu de travail ou tout autre lieu clos par les Mangemort ou supposés ! Celles et ceux qui surveilleront les cartes verront donc leur travail grandement facilité ! Chacune ou chacun se verra assigné un certain nombre de Mangemorts à « filer » en particulier. _

_Cela, couplé au Bipper, va même permettre que la surveillance soit effectuée de divers endroits… Il ne sera plus expressément nécessaire d'être dans un QG particulier. Cela pourra se faire à domicile, à condition naturellement que ce domicile soit inaccessible aux Mangemorts… _

_Vivement que le village soit construit ! Il pourra devenir une gigantesque Base d'Espionnage._

_En attendant, le Terrier sera l'une des Bases. Ainsi que la maison de Nally qui accueille désormais quelques réfugiés… _

_Bien sûr, cela représente un travail titanesque. Il faudra des semaines pour concrétiser ce projet à grande échelle. Mais nous pourrons l'appliquer dès la semaine prochaine ici à Poudlard. Et nous en ferons autant ensuite pour tous les lieux stratégiques, avant de nous atteler la tâche colossale de l'appliquer au reste du pays…(1)_

oOoOoOoOo

Quand j'y pense, c'est incroyable tout cela… Incroyable mais vrai…

Oh ! Bon sang ! James et Sirius, j'aurais tellement voulu que vous voyiez ça !

Je suis certain que, comme moi vous seriez fier de ce que nous avons initié dans nos jeunes années et de participer à ces améliorations…

Et vous seriez fier de Harry également.

Oh ! Oui ! Vous seriez fiers !

Car sa puissance Magique est telle, qu'il a pu ensorceler la nouvelle Carte de Poudlard à lui seul, quand nous l'avons reproduite pour faire un essai… A lui seul !… Quand il a fallu nous y mettre tous les trois ensemble…

Il est extraordinairement puissant !

D'ailleurs Albus a déclaré à ce propos que Harry est largement plus puissant que lui-même au même âge…

Oui, c'est incroyable ! Incroyable !

Ceci dit, j'ai tout intérêt à me dépêcher de terminer ce rapport si je ne veux pas être en retard…

oOoOoOoOo

_Voilà. Toutes les nouvelles concernant les décisions prises et l'avancée de nos différents projets sont maintenant consignées._

_Je tiens juste à préciser également que Draco, Ginevra et Annabelle sont en très bonne voie de guérison. Encore deux ou trois séjours et Draco et Ginevra pourront sortir de l'infirmerie. Ensuite, Annabelle ira au Terrier._

_Fin du rapport de la réunion du mercredi 20 novembre 1996, par Remus J. Lupin, secrétaire de l'ordre du Phénix._

oOoOoOoOo

Mmmm… Oui. Inutile de préciser que nous gardons encore un peu Annabelle ici, afin que Megan et elles avancent dans leur deuil en se soutenant l'une l'autre.

Et également parce que sa présence fait beaucoup de bien à Draco qui semble avoir le béguin pour elle.

Il ne sait pas, que nous avons remarqué cela. Nous nous sommes bien gardés de le lui dire, il est si… timide, oui, c'est cela, timide pour tout ce qui la concerne… Mais cela crève les yeux qu'il est amoureux d'elle… Il ne lui a cependant pas encore déclaré sa flamme…

C'est attendrissant de le voir inter-agir avec Annabelle. Il est galant, prévenant, charmant…

Narcissa en était très émue… et heureuse, car Annabelle est une bien gentille et intelligente jeune fille. C'est également une battante. Et une belle combattante…

En fait, nous avons découvert que leurs parents, à Megan et elle, étaient cascadeurs pour le cinéma Moldu. Et Annabelle, qui les accompagnaient sur les tournages depuis qu'elle est toute petite, a parfois réalisé quelques cascades avec eux durant ses vacances. Elle est sportive et très saine…

Et c'est une pointure au karaté… Ce qui l'a beaucoup aidée à surmonter son traumatisme…

Draco n'est pas tombé amoureux d'une jolie poupée superficielle…

Il est tombé amoureux d'une Moldue qui a du caractère et de la personnalité…

Lucius n'a pas fini de s'étouffer de rage quand il l'apprendra !

OoOoOoO

(1) Idée inspirée de la série de fic : Promesses tenues, Promesses retenues, Promesses erronées, traduite par Fenice et Alana Chantelune. A lire !

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	52. Grands Bonds Dans Le Temps 4

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Toute ma gratitude à Mistycal, ma bêta

...

**... Réponses aux commentaire de - - et - Yzeute - sur mon forum... (lien sur mon profil)...**

OoOoOoO

**Grands Bonds Dans Le Temps 4 /5**

_**Samedi 30 novembre 1996**_

**Acte 8 : Le Paon Et L'Ingénue**

**Lee**

De retour de l'entrepôt où j'ai laissé Maman et Tante Clara faire le tri de ce que j'ai déchargé avec mon cousin du camion de mon oncle, je m'empresse dans la cuisine pour avaler une petite collation, avant d'aller prendre mon tour de garde près des écrans.

Tout comme celui de Molly et Narcissa, l'appel à la solidarité effectué par Maman a bien donné. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Car tout comme Molly et Narcissa, Maman est très efficace pour organiser ce genre de choses.

Quand le tri de ce que Maman a récolté sera fait, les copains et moi transporterons au Terrier ce qui aura été mis de côté pour l'Ordre du Phénix… Et cela fera une belle occupation après pour Tante Clara, qui est également chargée de réparer, rafraîchir ou restaurer les vêtements, meubles et objets divers ( de la vaisselle aux petites cuillères, en passant par l'horloge ou le pot de chambre), que nous destinons aux Sorciers. Les plus abîmés. C'est normal après tout. Car nous autres, Sorciers, avons les moyens d'effectuer ce travail de réparation et restauration bien plus rapidement que les Moldus…

L'oncle Ted, le plus jeune frère de Maman, s'occupe lui, de réparer les autres, qui iront aux Moldus, justement.

Et finalement, cela convient parfaitement à Tante Clara toute cette belle organisation. Car pendant qu'elle travaille, sa marmaille s'amuse dans le jardin du Terrier, avec le petit garçon de Madame Seymour et d'autres gamins qui sont réfugiés là-bas avec ce qui leur reste de famille. Et le soir mes cousins et ma cousine sont si fourbus quand ils rentrent au QG, qu'ils ont vite fait d'aller au lit sans penser à récriminer ou s'agiter pendant des heures…

Elle ne fait donc plus la gueule, Tante Clara… Ou tout au moins, ce n'est plus contre moi qu'elle tourne ses griefs… Maintenant, elle peste contre le « Lord Machin truc qui gâche la vie de tant de braves gens » comme elle dit …

« Bonjourrr, Lee. Comment vas-tu ? » demande Viktor, qui entre à son tour dans la cuisine.

Il commence à reprendre le dessus, Viktor. Il était vraiment plus taciturne que jamais, depuis le fiasco de notre expédition de sauvetage dans le Wiltshire la semaine dernière.

« Ça va, mon pote ! Et toi ? » m'enquiers-je en retour, tout en lui servant une tasse de thé.

« Ça va bien aussi. Et cela irrra encore mieux quand les deux tourrrs de garrrde que je dois fairrre aujourrrd'hui serrront finis. » répond-il, en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Il se sert une belle assiette de sandwichs et petits gâteaux, qu'il attaque sans tarder.

« Ouais. Jamais plaisant ce travail là. Mais faut que ça se fasse… Des nouvelles de ta famille ? » m'enquiers-je encore, car je sais que Viktor a parfois le mal du pays, même s'il ne le dit pas.

Il est très attaché à ses parents également. Et ce n'est pas évident pour lui d'échanger son courrier avec eux. Ça demande un périple pas possible et les lettres mettent trois ou quatre fois plus de temps à arriver, qu'il n'en faudrait normalement…

Mais il ne se plaint jamais, Viktor…

« Oui, j'en ai rrreçu avant hierrr. Ils vont bien. Ils sont enchantés d'avoirrr la compagnie d'Algie Longdubat et son ami Rrruperrrt. Et la rrrésistance s'orrrganise bien également. Plusieurrrs de mes amis de Durrrmstrrrang et leurrrrs familles ont rrrejoint l'Orrrdrrre du Phénix là-bas en Bulgarrrrie et en Rrroumanie. Ils ont déjà rrrécoltés des fonds assez imporrrtants et vont pouvoirrr orrrganiser les secourrrrs si des attaques obligent des perrrsonnes à entrrrrer en clandestinité. Je vais bientôt les voirrr. Albus et Nally vont rrretourrrner là-bas un week-end prrrochain pour un entrrraînement des nouvelles rrrecrrrues. Je serrrais l'un des instrrrructeurrrs. J'en suis trrrès heurrreux. Nadya, l'amie de Charrrly viendrrra avec moi également. Il est aussi question que Harrry soit prrrésent, avec Rrronald et Herrrmione. Mais je ne sais pas encorrre si ce serrra possible. Je voudrrrais bien. J'aimerrrai beaucoup rrrevoirrr Herrrmione… » répond Viktor, avec un sourire lumineux qui lui change la figure du tout au tout…

Mince alors ! Je ne savais pas qu'il savait sourire comme ça, Viktor ! Ni qu'il pouvait faire d'aussi longs discours !

Quoique c'est vrai, que lorsqu'il est avec Hermione, il a tendance à parler et à sourire bien davantage…

Ah ! L'amour ! Ça vous transforme vraiment un homme !

Et j'aimerais bien me trouver une petite nénette qui me mette de bonne humeur, moi aussi.

Ouais… Serait temps que je prospecte un peu… Tiens… Je devrais peut-être tenter ma chance avec Elinor, la prochaine fois que je la vois… Elle est pas mal, pour une Serpentard ! Look de baroudeuse, la langue pas dans sa poche sans être venimeuse, mignonne, sportive, endurante… Tout ce qui me convient chez une fille !… Ouais… J'tenterai ma chance la prochaine fois que je la vois…

« C'est bientôt l'heurrre. Nous devrrrions monter… » fait remarquer Viktor, me tirant de ma rêverie.

Il a raison. Le moment est venu de relever les autres là-haut.

Je me lève et, à l'instar de Viktor, je dépose mon assiette, mes couverts et ma tasse sales dans l'évier. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons des Elfes de maison à disposition qu'il faut tout laisser traîner…

Ils ont déjà bien assez de travail comme ça…

« Tiens ! On dirait que Maugrey est arrivé ! » dis-je, en entendant du barouf dans le hall

Viktor acquiesce et me suit hors de la cuisine.

Oui, c'est bien Maugrey qui est arrivé. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, de toute façon. Car il n'y a que lui pour prendre plaisir à échanger des insultes avec la mère Walburga… Heureusement que Tante Clara n'est pas là… Elle serait furieuse de les entendre crier de tels gros mots, quand il y a des enfants dans le coin… Molly non plus, ne serait pas contente. Sûr que la bagarre continuerait dans la cuisine quand elle aurait été terminée dans le hall.

« Si je craignais pas d'faire flamber toute la maison, je lui grillerai bien ses moustaches, à cet vieille rombière mal élevée ! » s'exclame Maugrey, en nous désignant la toile du pouce, quand nous pénétrons dans le hall, Viktor et moi.

« Vous rôtirez en enfer ! Vermine puante ! » s'écrie aussitôt Walburga, en jetant un regard noir à Maugrey.

« En attendant, c'est toi qui y grille ! Vieille carne mal embouchée ! » rétorque aussi sec Fol Œil, en tirant sur le rideau pour le fermer.

Mais le vieil Auror a beau s'escrimer, le rideau refuse de céder et il se fait copieusement arroser d'insultes nourries, crachées sur un ton de plus en plus venimeux. Insultes auxquelles il répond du tac au tac…

«Vieux fossile ! Pendard ! Infâme sodomite ! » hurle Walburga, au comble de la fureur

« Wouap ! Boudiou ! Alors-là ! Tu vas l'regretter la mégère ! Me traiter d'sodomite ! Tu vas voir quel sort j'te réserve vieille rosse bouffée par les vers ! » s'exclame Maugrey, en tirant vivement sa baguette pour arroser copieusement le tableau d'eau glacée.

Walburga se réfugie derrière son fauteuil et hurle au scandale avant de lâcher une nouvelle bordée d'injures.

Viktor et moi nous précipitons pour aller fermer le rideau. Et il nous faut déployer de gros efforts pour y parvenir, tandis que Maugrey se marre comme une baleine…

« Vous le faites exprrrès, n'est-ce pas. Ça vous fait toujours rrrirrre aprrrès… » constate Viktor, tandis que nous reprenons notre souffle.

« Ouaip mon gars ! J'trouve cet échange de bons mots stimulant pour l'esprit ! » admet Fol Œil, qui amorce la montée de l'escalier en se bidonnant toujours…

Viktor et moi échangeons un regard rieur, avant de le suivre.

« Ah ! Ces vieux, j'vous jure ! Ils sont pires que les jeunes quand ils s'y mettent ! Heureusement que Molly et Tante Clara ne sont pas là ! Vous auriez entendu parler du pays, Fol Œil ! » fais-je remarquer, sur un clin d'œil à Viktor.

« Bah ! Je savais qu'elles étaient pas là ! Sinon vous pensez bien qu'j'aurais fait davantage dans la discrétion ! C'est une chose de s'frotter à la vieille bique dans sa toile, s'en est une autre de l'faire à une Molly Weasley bien vigoureuse ou à ta Tante Clara qui l'est pas beaucoup moins ! De vrais oursins ces deux là ! Ça vous pique le cul aussitôt que vous posez vos vieilles fesses dessus ! » répond Maugrey, en ouvrant la porte de la Base.

Nous saluons Hestia, Dedalus et Mondingus, qui passent plus de temps ici que n'importe qui d'autre et ils nous font leur rapport avant de partir vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Des trois, c'est Mondingus qui s'attarde le plus. Mais il n'est jamais pressé de partir d'ici, car généralement, quand il quitte la Base, c'est pour aller chez Rita la Garce ( ou la Pimbêche ou la Fondue ou la Pipelette ou la Vipère ou la Cafarde ou la Couleuvre ou la Commère ou la Jacassière etc… au choix…) et l'accompagner en course ou effectuer une « enquête d'fouille poubelle d'mes deux » selon ses propres mots…

Rita ne sort plus de son domicile sans l'escorte de Mondingus, qui multiplie les grimages…

« J'suis honorable, moi ! Ça s'rait pas bon, qu'on m'voit en compagnie d'Rita l'Cancrelat ! J'veux pas compromettre ma réputation tu comprends ! » m'a-t-il expliqué, il y a quelques jours, quand je lui ai demandé la raison de ces déguisements

Et ma foi, je le comprends ce brave homme !

Parce qu'elle ne s'arrange pas, Rita ! Elle se venge de devoir manger dans la main de Madame Snape, du professeur Dumbledore et de Mondingus, en multipliant les articles venimeux sur certains d'entre nous… Viktor, par exemple, en a pris plein pour son grade, quand il a quitté son équipe de Quidditch et l'équipe Nationale de Bulgarie. Arthur et Kingsley ne sont pas en reste non plus…

Et le pauvre Mondingus doit subir ses bavardages incessants, ses piques sur les uns et les autres, ses « cancaneries diverses et avariées », dixit Mondingus encore une fois…

Je le plains de tout mon cœur…

La première heure de garde est plutôt tranquille.

Ça déjeune dans la Grande Salle à manger, au Manoir.

C'est que depuis que le Russe est là avec sa femme et sa fille, on met les petits plats dans les grands, au Manoir ! Et ce ne sont pas les Carrow, qui ont préparé ce repas là. Car le Russe a fait venir ses Elfes et la famille Carrow, qui ne sert donc plus à grand chose, a été reléguée dans une tente…

J'avoue que j'ai eu une frayeur, quand les Elfes de maison sont arrivés. Et je ne suis pas le seul… C'était au retour du sauvetage raté et tous ceux de l'Ordre qui étaient au QG à ce moment là étaient aux cent coups…

Diable ! Et s'ils allaient débusquer nos caméras et micros et en informaient leur Maître !

On voyait la scène d'ici ! Tout d'abord Lucius et Voldemort se demanderaient ce que c'est. Ils se renseigneraient, auraient tôt fait de savoir et là, fous de rage, ils arracheraient tout. Ils écraseraient les micros sous leurs talons et, avant de la jeter au feu, ils nous feraient un doigt d'honneur devant la dernière des caméras…

Histoire de se venger des doigts d'honneur de Harry et Draco à Halloween…

A moins qu'ils en gardent une…

Pour torturer leurs victimes sous nos yeux, histoire de nous montrer ce qu'ils nous feront s'ils nous attrapent…

Et on ne pourrait plus les espionner…

Merde ! J'en frissonne encore dis donc !

Heureusement, Roi Dobby a mis fin à nos angoisses…

« La Grande Dame et le professeur Dumbledore Monsieur ont pensé que le Méchant Lord pourrait faire venir d'autres Elfes, quand ceux du Manoir seraient partis ! Le Sort posé par Dobby pour cacher les yeux et les oreilles de l'Ordre au Manoir est efficace pour les Elfes de maison aussi ! Dobby a bien veillé à cela, comme l'a recommandé le professeur Dumbledore Monsieur ! Dobby fait toujours du bon travail pour aider l'Ordre et son ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! Les Elfes de maison qui sont maintenant au Manoir ne verront rien ! Et ils ne toucheront à rien ! Dobby vous le promet ! Et même s'il n'y avait pas le Sort et que les Elfes pouvaient voir les yeux et les oreilles de l'Ordre, les Elfes n'auraient rien dit. Ils seraient venus demander conseil à leur Roi Dobby ! Tous les Elfes de Maison le font ! Ils attendent tous l'appel de leur Roi Dobby pour se révolter contre les Méchants Sorciers du Méchant Lord ! Ils se préparent tous en secret pour être prêts quand Dobby les appellera s'il le faut, pour aider son ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! » s'est-il exclamé, en bombant le torse avec fierté, quand il nous a entendu nous affoler…

Inutile de dire, combien nous avons soufflé de soulagement…

Et été soufflé également…

Dobby venait de nous révéler qu'une armée d'Elfes de Maison, se tenait prête à nous rejoindre s'il les appelait…

Corneguidouille ! La suite de la Prophétie, celle qui annonce qu'un jour les Elfes de maison répondront à l'appel de leur Roi, dans une guerre de la Lumière contre l'Ombre, pourrait donc se concrétiser dans cette guerre ci !

Ça, pour de la nouvelle, c'était de la nouvelle !

Enfin bref !

Pour l'heure, tout est calme au Manoir…

« Il minaude pire qu'une jouvencelle le Lucius ! C'est à vous donner envie d'gerber ! » s'exclame soudainement Maugrey, avec une grimace de dégoût

Il a raison. Lucius joue de son charme pour épater la galerie…

Il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles, depuis que le Russe est là avec sa femme et sa fille. Il est galant, multiplie les compliments, débouche les meilleurs vins et alcool fins de sa cave, commande les mets les plus délicieux, fait la conversation à table, offre des fleurs et des chocolats à Mademoiselle, du sherry et des amandines à Madame, du cognac et des cigares à Monsieur…

Il séduit, il flatte, il charme, il enjôle, il éblouit…

Il trompe, il ment, il dupe, il leurre, il berne…

Avec grand art…

Il n'y a pas à dire. C'est vraiment un pro pour embobiner son monde, Lucius ! Il sait toujours où taper pile pour faire mouche… ou taper pile sur la merde comme les mouches… Au choix…

Le déjeuner se termine. Lucius demande à Monsieur l'autorisation d'emmener Mademoiselle en promenade dans le parc. Mademoiselle rosit, Madame sourit, Monsieur dit oui…

C'est devenu un rituel depuis que Monsieur a autorisé Lucius à faire sa cours à Mademoiselle, pendant que Madame et lui-même prennent une liqueur dans un boudoir qui offre vue sur le parcours de la promenade. Un coup d'œil de temps en temps par la fenêtre rassure Madame et Monsieur. Lucius est un gentilhomme, il n'abusera pas de Mademoiselle…

Lucius, en gentleman bien élevé, retire la chaise de Mademoiselle pour l'aider à se lever, puis lui offre de s'appuyer sur son bras. Ils sortent de la salle à manger et se dirigent vers le hall. Là, un Elfe se précipite vers eux, avec de lourdes et riches capes d'hiver sur le bras. Lucius prend celle de Mademoiselle et la dépose délicatement sur ses épaules, non sans lui glisser un compliment à l'oreille… Mademoiselle rosit encore une fois… Lucius sourit.

Puis, tandis que Mademoiselle ajuste son chapeau sur sa tête devant la glace, Lucius récupère sa propre cape sur le bras de l'Elfe non sans lui jeter un regard méprisant. Il réclame sa canne et en assène un coup discret à l'Elfe qui a osé oublier ce détail indispensable à l'élégance de sa tenue, lui ordonne à voix basse de se punir puis le remercie aimablement à voix haute, avant de se tourner tout sourire vers Mademoiselle qui enfile ses gants…

L'Elfe de maison leur ouvre la porte, en gardant tête basse. Mademoiselle et Lucius sortent sur le perron, tête haute…

Le temps est au beau aujourd'hui… Le petit froid piquant vivifiant.

II conviendra parfaitement au teint de Mademoiselle dixit Lucius et son sourire charmeur… artificiel, hypocrite, fourbe et sournois…

Et la promenade commence…

Les Elfes de maison ont mis les bouchées doubles pour redonner au parc sa splendeur et Mademoiselle s'extasie sur les buissons à feuilles persistantes bien taillés, les chrysanthèmes en fleurs, les statues d'albâtre blanches, les fontaines qui gargouillent joliment et les paons albinos qui comme Lucius font la roue pour la séduire …

Lucius s'extasie sur la splendeur de Mademoiselle, sur ses courbes gracieuses, ses cheveux souples et fins, son visage angélique, son regard innocent, sa bouche charnue et sur son bel esprit, son intelligence et sa culture, son éducation parfaite, sa moralité irréprochable, sa fraîcheur juvénile et stimulante …

Bref, Lucius fait sa cours…

Mademoiselle rosit en levant vers lui des yeux émerveillés et énamourés…

On dirait qu'elle regarde un prince charmant…

Et moi, j'ai envie de vomir tripes et boyaux en même temps que mon déjeuner…

La pauvre fille est conquise.

Elle est naïve et douce… Nous avons pu le constater, au fil des jours.

En dehors des temps de repas et de sa promenade quotidienne avec Lucius, elle reste dans le petit salon attenant à sa chambre, à lire, à étudier ou à broder en chantonnant. Et elle rêvasse souvent, avec un sourire doux, poussant parfois des petits soupirs de bien-être. Et quand elle se prépare pour le repas, elle vibre de fébrilité. Elle virevolte devant la glace située au-dessus de la grande cheminée, pour vérifier le tomber de sa robe, elle rectifie mille fois sa coiffure ou son discret maquillage, elle se parfume.

Et elle guette le pas de Lucius, qui vient la chercher, pour la conduire à la salle à manger…

Dès qu'elle l'entend, elle se regarde une dernière fois dans la glace et se précipite vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter, une main sur le cœur, pour attendre le discret coup qui indique que Lucius est là. Quand il frappe enfin, elle sourit, prend une grande inspiration et ouvre doucement la porte, les yeux pudiquement baissés…

Elle ne voit rien de ce qui se passe au Manoir. Sa chambre a vue sur le parc de devant et la grille d'entrée. Elle ne va jamais derrière l'habitation. Là où sont les tentes… Elle n'assiste pas aux entraînements des Mangemorts…

Elle ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau où Lucius continue à baiser les jumeaux Brandburgy et se fait baiser par son Maître…

Elle ne voit rien de la cruauté ni de la duplicité de Lucius.

Ses parents ne voient rien ou presque non plus. Quand ils ne ferment pas carrément les yeux… Madame lit ou écrit longuement à ses amis et connaissances, tandis que Monsieur travaille beaucoup, passant de nombreux coups de Cheminette.

Madame prépare les noces de sa fille, soumet la liste des invités à l'agrément de Lucius, commande la robe de mariée, les fleurs et le repas. Elle est fière et heureuse. Sa fille va faire un beau mariage avec un homme charmant, dont le Sang est Pur et le verbe beau… Peut-être effectivement, Lucius est-il parfois méprisant avec les Elfes de maison comme elle a pu le voir en une ou deux occasions… Mais cela ne porte guère à conséquence pour sa fille. Ce ne sont après tout que des serviteurs et il leur est tellement supérieur ! Elle-même n'a d'ailleurs aucune compassion pour ces êtres serviles et ne rechigne pas à les châtier de temps en temps. Et sa fille, elle, est bien traitée et sera heureuse à n'en pas douter…

Monsieur dépense sans compter pour les noces de sa fille, envoie les invitations rédigées par Madame, règle les factures et toutes les additions. Il est fier et heureux. Sa fille va faire un beau mariage avec un homme de grand pouvoir, dont le Sang est Pur et la Magie puissante… Peut-être effectivement, Lucius est-il parfois dur et inflexible avec ses hommes comme il a pu le voir en une ou deux occasions… Mais cela ne porte guère à conséquence pour sa fille. Ce ne sont après tout que d'humbles soldats quand il est du Lord Noir le bras droit ! Lui-même n'a aucune clémence pour les tire-au-flanc et ne rechigne pas à les châtier de temps en temps. Et sa fille, elle, est bien traitée et sera heureuse à n'en pas douter…

Et moi, j'ai envie de traverser l'écran, de les prendre tous les trois par la peau du cul et les ramener ici pour leur montrer qui leur futur époux et gendre est en réalité…

« Merde ! On devrait prendre le Manoir d'assaut et la tirer de là ! Ou envoyer Dobby la chercher ! » peste-je, les poings serrés, tandis que Lucius continue à charmer sa « douce Ievguenia »

Maugrey me tape sur l'épaule, en un geste de réconfort.

« Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible, p'tit gars. Si on prend le Manoir d'assaut, Voldemort changera de QG. Et Lucius en fera autant en emmenant la jeune fille. Et au final, on aura plus perdu que gagné. Si on envoie Roi Dobby, la fille ne se laissera pas faire par un Elfe qu'elle ne connaît pas et ça risque de causer un grave accident. Elle pourrait être Désartibulée et y laisser sa peau. C'est un crève-cœur, je l'sais bien. Mais on n'a pas possibilité de faire quelque chose, à moins que la fille sorte du Manoir. On ne peut même pas lui faire envoyer un billet. Parce que là aussi, on a plus à perdre qu'à gagner. Elle n'y croirait pas et en parlerait à Lucius. Ça éveillerait les soupçons de Lucius qui chercherait à savoir comment on peut savoir ce qui se trame. Et puis il lui raconterait des balivernes plus grosses que son Manoir en enfonçant le clou sur son soi-disant statut de victime d'un complot honteux qui vise à le détruire et détruire le monde Sorcier. Et elle le croirait. Parce qu'elle est naïve et trop amoureuse déjà. Elle l'a été dès le premier soir, quand Lucius s'est montré, je cite sa mère : « si chevaleresque à l'égard de sa fille, en la tirant des griffes de ces horribles suppôts de Satan ! ». Lucius passe pour un héros à ses yeux. Elle est persuadée que lui et Voldemort vont sauver le monde. Elle n'en peut rien la pauvre. Elle a été élevée à l'écart du monde et dans les valeurs et les croyances complètements folles inculquées par ses parents.  
Et malgré l'éducation qu'elle a reçue, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi innocent qu'elle ! Elle a rien d'une virago folle et cruelle comme Bellatrix ou la fille Parkinson. Ou d'autres encore, qui sont là-bas à Poudlard, qui suivent les traces de leurs parents avec la même cruauté. De toute évidence elle n'a pas été initiée à la Magie Noire, elle… Elle me fait penser à Narcissa au même âge, tiens… Elle aussi elle avait la tête pleine d'idées romantiques et voyait pas la vilenie du monde qui lui farcissait la tête avec ces préjugés idiots… Et chez la petite c'est encore plus prononcé. Parce qu'elle a été coupée de tout justement, sans aucun élément de comparaison. Et même si ses parents sont des fieffés imbéciles, ils l'ont protégée et choyée. Elle ne connaît que la douceur cette môme…  
C'est pour ça qu'on la guette, autant qu'on guette Voldemort, Lucius et toute leur racaille. Si elle sort pour aller essayer sa robe de mariée par exemple, on ira la chercher et on lui ouvrira les yeux. Brutalement c'est vrai, mais on le fera. Parce que ce sera le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre à quoi elle a échappé… A part ça, on ne peut rien faire… Que pleurer sur son sort si on n'arrive pas à la sauver. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça… » dit-il, d'un ton navré comme je ne lui en ai jamais entendu.

Il a raison, je le sais bien. On en a déjà tous parlé des milliers de fois !

Mais putain d'merde ! Ça n'empêche pas de se sentir coupable ! Et d'autant plus encore depuis qu'on la voit vivre via les caméras…

Et pendant ce temps là, sur l'écran, Lucius continue sa cours !

Il propose à la jeune fille de s'asseoir sur un banc, qu'il époussette avec un mouchoir de dentelle blanche. Elle s'assoit et il s'installe à ses côtés. Il avance une main gantée de cuir fin, vers le visage de la jeune fille, puis se ravise et la retire. Il ôte son gant et sa main avance de nouveau, pour se saisir délicatement du menton de sa jeune compagne qui garde les yeux baissés.

Il la regarde, une lueur de joie perverse traverse ses yeux. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil, vers une fenêtre derrière laquelle quelqu'un les observe, puis il se compose un regard presque tendre et demande à la jeune fille de lever les yeux vers lui.

Elle obéit lentement. Et elle le dévore du regard…

Et Lucius se penche vers elle et effleure ses lèvres d'un très chaste baiser…

Et des larmes perlent aux coins des yeux de la belle Demoiselle…

« Je vous aime » murmure-t-elle dans un soupir, avant de poser la tête sur l'épaule de Lucius qui jubile…

Lucius raccompagne maintenant Mademoiselle jusqu'à ses appartements… Il lui fait un baise-main tout ce qu'il y a de plus conventionnel avant de la quitter. Et, tandis que Mademoiselle s'adosse à la porte, soupir aux lèvres et regard aux nues, Lucius dégringole l'escalier de marbre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Il se hâte vers le bureau de son Maître. Il frappe, entre, se dirige à grandes enjambées vers son Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'agenouille humblement devant lui, sans nullement prêter attention aux parchemins qui jonchent le sol…

Voldemort est debout devant une fenêtre et depuis quelque temps, son serpent siffle et crache en se cabrant et se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Il y avait longtemps que cela ne s'était pas produit… Depuis Halloween. Il faudra que Harry vienne traduire la « conversation » que Voldemort est en train d'avoir avec « Salazar »…

Voldemort se retourne brusquement vers Lucius. Il le regarde un instant puis se penche vers lui et lui relève le menton.

« Oui, Lucius ? » siffle-t-il presque, le regard flamboyant

« La jeune fille est conquise, Mon Seigneur ! » répond Lucius, avec une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

« J'ai pu voir cela, effectivement. Et toi, Lucius. Es-tu séduit ? » demande Voldemort, en fixant son regard dans celui de son serviteur.

« Oui, je le suis… » répond Lucius, marquant une très brève pause, avant d'ajouter : « Par vous, Maître ! »

Et il attrape les pans de la robe de Voldemort, tire brusquement dessus, arrachant les boutons qui sautent sur le tapis et engloutit le sexe de son Maître avec gourmandise.

Et Voldemort éclate de rire, en plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure de son serviteur, pour l'inviter à intensifier sa caresse buccale, tandis que sur un autre écran, Mademoiselle raconte à sa mère combien Lucius s'est montré charmant encore une fois avec elle, durant leur promenade… et combien elle est amoureuse…

Le serpent, lui, se calme…

Viktor pousse un juron, tapant dans le même temps sur la table, avant de se lever en faisant tomber sa chaise, pour sortir de la base en claquant la porte et moi, je ferme les yeux, pour ne plus voir cette scène qui me soulève le cœur…

Putain de merde !

Tout comme Viktor, tout comme Bill et tout comme ceux qui étaient avec nous, je me sens terriblement coupable, d'avoir échouer dans notre mission de sauvetage la semaine dernière…

Et je sais que cela me poursuivra toute ma vie durant, si nous n'arrivons pas à la sauver…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 9 : Ciel Bleu Et Nuages **

**Harry**

Il fait bon, dans le QG des Cachots. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il y a deux beaux feux qui brûlent dans les cheminées. C'est aussi parce qu'il y a du monde…

Tous les Rebelles sont là, ainsi que quelques gars et filles qui voulaient être présents, pour assister à la touche finale que nous allons apporter à la première Carte Améliorée de Poudlard… Draco, Ginny et Annabelle également sont ici. Nous les avons emmenés, par les passages internes, car nous voulions qu'ils partagent ce moment avec nous.

Et naturellement, le professeur Dumbledore, Parrain et Marraine sont là aussi. Et ils nous encouragent du regard à officier.

La Carte est étalée sur une grande table carrée au milieu du QG. Elle n'est pas finie encore, mais elle est déjà magnifique. Nous y avons ajouté les Cachots Perdus et quelques autres salles qui ne figurent pas sur la Carte du Maraudeur, mais que nous ont indiquées quelques élèves…

D'un commun accord, à la demande des Serpentards, nous n'avons pas inclus la fameuse Salle Secrète Au Trésor (salle miteuse selon Parrain et Draco qui n'ont cependant toujours pas accepté de nous la faire visiter), dans laquelle se trouve le portrait de Salazar Serpentard. Elle fait rêver tous les aventuriers de Poudlard… Nous ne voudrions pas les priver de leur chasse aux trésors…

En contre partie, j'ai souhaité ne pas y faire figurer la Salle sur Demande non plus, arguant que c'est une salle instable, que nous ignorons quel effet cela pourrait avoir sur le reste de la Carte et que c'est également un lieu qui fait rêver… Mais surtout, et cela je me suis bien gardé de le dire, parce que c'est le dernier bastion où je peux trouver refuge avec Ron, quand nous sommes en manque de câlins…

Même si nous avons intérêt de ne pas nous y rendre trop souvent, si nous ne voulons pas nous faire trop remarquer… Parce qu'on verra très bien que nous allons dans ce couloir, faisons de brèves allées et venues et que soudain nous disparaissons…

Ceci dit, j'ai un peu trouvé la parade, si quelqu'un nous pose des questions à ce propos… En effet, de temps en temps, j'invite Hermione à venir là-bas avec Ron et moi… Ainsi, si quelqu'un nous demande un jour pourquoi nous allons dans cette salle secrète, nous pourrons toujours répondre que c'est juste pour nous retrouver un peu entre amis, sans que personne vienne nous déranger durant une heure ou deux…

Oui. Cela se saura inévitablement que nous allons là-bas tous les deux. Mais personne ne verra nos deux étiquettes qui se superposent… et notre explication sera satisfaisante aux yeux de chacun.

Car après tout, c'est vrai que nous ne sommes plus jamais entre nous depuis que nous avons fondé le C.C.S.A.B.P.M.. Entre les entraînements, les réunions, les tours de garde, les séjours à l'infirmerie, les idées que les uns nous soumettent, les rapports que les autres nous exposent, ceux qui ont besoin d'être réconfortés ou encouragés et les devoirs faits en commun, il n'y a plus moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité…

Voilà, c'est le moment…

Remus, Hermione, Ron et moi nous plaçons autour de la Carte, tandis que les autres reculent contre les murs.

Même s'il y a de grandes chances pour que je réussisse à ensorceler seul cette Carte, comme je l'ai fait durant les essais dans le Temps Ralenti, je tiens à le faire avec eux…

Avec Remus, parce qu'il est le dernier des Maraudeurs, inventeurs de la première Carte, Ron et Hermione, parce que nous formons un solide trio d'amis depuis notre première année ici…

Ils ont toujours été à mes côtés et je souhaite du plus profond du cœur que ce soit toujours le cas !

Remus donne le signal et nous jetons le premier Sort. La Carte se soulève à quinze centimètres de hauteur au-dessus de la table et des lumières bleutées la parcourent. On dirait des arcs électriques. Quand cela cesse, nous ne laissons pas le temps à la Carte de se reposer sur la table. Nous jetons le Deuxième Sort et cette fois ce sont des éclairs jaunes et violets qui la frappent. La Carte est salement malmenée, mais c'est normal et nous ne sommes pas inquiets. Dès que le dernier éclair la frappe, nous jetons le troisième Sort et la Carte monte au plafond dans un tourbillon rouge qui dure environ trente secondes. Elle amorce à peine sa descente, que le Quatrième Sort fuse de nos baguettes. La Carte reste suspendue dans les airs et il se produit un crépitement d'étincelles vertes, tandis qu'un peu de fumée se dégage.

Enfin la Carte redescend et se pose en douceur sur la table. Et Remus, Hermione et moi nous nous approchons. Il n'y a plus rien sur le grand parchemin. Nous posons notre main bien à plat au centre. C'est chaud, comme une brioche qu'on a mise à réchauffer dans le four.

« Lunard, Fend-La-Bise, Grizzly et Végéline te baptisent : C. M. A. id Carte du Maraudeur Améliorée. Hommage à Patmol et Cornedrue te révèlera. Echec aux Ânes Bâtés te dissimulera. » récitons-nous, avant de jeter le cinquième et dernier Sort

Une vive lumière entourent nos mains, si brillante qu'il nous faut fermer les yeux. Dernière mes paupières clauses, je la vois danser, tandis que la Magie tournoie entre mes doigts et autour de la paume de ma main et de mon poignet. Puis la Magie et la lumière refluent et nous pouvons de nouveau ouvrir les yeux…

« A toi l'honneur, Remus. » invite-je dans un souffle, en retirant ma main.

Remus me regarde, l'œil brillant et ému. Il fixe la Carte et déglutit avec peine. Sur son front, la sueur perle, comme sur le mien, celui de Ron et celui d'Hermione.

Nous sommes tous les quatre un peu essoufflés et Remus doit inspirer deux ou trois fois avant de pouvoir parler.

Enfin, il pose sa baguette sur la Carte.

« Hommage à Patmol et Cornedrue. » murmure-t-il, avec une expression indéchiffrable, qui semble mêler fierté et douleur.

Et la Carte se dessine. Des étiquettes apparaissent, se déplaçant au gré des pas de celui ou celle dont elle porte le nom et, sur le bureau derrière nous, des Alarmes retentissent et des Plumes se redressent pour écrire sur des parchemins…

Et soudain, des exclamations de joie et des applaudissements fusent…

Nous avons réussi !

Et je me sens plus proche que jamais, de Remus, Ron et Hermione.

Plus proche également de mon père et de mon Parrain Sirius…

Je suis heureux et en même temps j'ai une terrible boule dans la gorge et envie de pleurer… Alors je tombe dans les bras de Ron et je le serre contre moi, dans une accolade qui passe pour une simple étreinte amicale. Et j'irais aussi serrer Hermione et Remus dans mes bras…

Quand on voudra bien me laisser passer pour que je les rejoigne !

Car tout le monde se presse autour de nous, pour nous féliciter, nous donner une tape sur l'épaule, nous embrasser… et pour examiner la Carte de près.

Et le professeur Dumbledore appelle un Elfe pour lui demander des Bièraubeurres pour tout le monde. Pour fêter la première des Cartes du Maraudeur Améliorées, qui va nous permettre de suivre les mouvements ennemis…

« Eh ! Regardez ! Tous les Ânes Bâtés sont à la construction de la ferme ! » s'exclame soudainement Oliver Moon, qui affiche un air fier et satisfait de lui-même.

Il a de quoi, puisqu'il a participé aux améliorations avec le Sous-Comité Expert en Recherches. Et il a son nom sur la Carte, comme tous les Membres de ce Sous-Comité Expert.

La ferme. Je suis allé jeter un œil de ce côté là ce matin. Il y a un magnifique poulailler et des clapiers à lapin, installés sous une soupente réchauffée par des Sorts, en attendant que leur abri définitif soit construit. Les fondations des étables sont creusées et les murs commencent à s'élever, mêlant la pierre, le torchis et le bois dans un bel effet.

Adrian Pucey est ravie de l'avancée des travaux…

Il y a déjà quelques animaux arrivés. Des volailles évidemment : poules, coq, canes, canards, oies, jars et lapins. Des chèvres résistantes au froid également.

Les vaches et les cochons arriveront d'ici une quinzaine, quand les étables seront élevées…

Les plus jeunes des Ânes Bâtés sont chargés de nourrir chaque soir les animaux, de récolter les œufs et de traire les chèvres… A la main, bien évidemment, sous l'œil avisé de Madame Pucey et de Hagrid… Et quand ils ont fini, ils vont dans un local aménagé dans le sous-sol, pour faire du fromage avec le lait. Ou bien ils travaillent dans le jardin couvert, ensorcelé pour qu'il y fasse toujours une température et une lumière, propices aux cultures. Ils y préparent la terre pour les semis et les plantations qu'ils pourront effectuer dès demain…

Toute l'organisation des secours aux victimes prend corps.

Parrain a dit que le mobilier, les tapis et tout ce qui pouvait être utiles dans une maison, récupérés dans les immenses greniers de Poudlard, sont déjà partis dans le Village qui devrait bientôt être achevé.

Molly et Narcissa sont également ravies de la quantité de dons qui parviennent au Ministère, mais aussi du côté Moldu où c'est la mère de Lee qui a pris les choses en main.

Et, ce qui me rend heureux plus que tout, aucun événement horrible n'est venu assombrir notre ciel depuis dix jours…

De plus, si tout va bien, dans trois semaines, au premier week-end de vacances de Noël, Hermione, Ron et moi, nous irons faire en tour en Roumanie, avec Viktor, Nadya, les jumeaux, le professeur Dumbledore et Marraine…

Ce sera mon premier voyage, hors de notre île. Nous irons voir les Dragons avec Nadya, Viktor nous présentera sa famille et ses amis… J'ai hâte d'y être…

« Alors ! Qui nous explique comment marche cette merveille ? » demande soudain Martha, qui reste la Gardienne de la Carte, même si l'originale va rentrer dans mon dortoir dès ce soir.

C'est Remus qui répond à sa question. Il montre comment activer et désactiver les Alarmes, soit en sélectionnant l'ensemble ou un groupe ou encore un seul des noms surveillés. Puis comment activer les codes couleur qui désignent les Ânes Bâtés, bien sûr, mais aussi les Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M., les Experts en chef des Sous-Comités ou les professeurs, histoire de nous repérer plus vite en cas de besoins. Code Rouge pour les premiers, Violet pour les seconds, Vert pour les troisièmes et Bleu Ciel pour les derniers…

Il fait ensuite démonstration du Sort de Filature, qui fonctionne sur le même principe que les Alarmes.

Et tout le monde effectue les essais avec sérieux…

Et tout le monde s'extasie encore. Car c'est très facile.

« Du très beau… travail. » me félicite Draco, en me serrant la main, l'air éminemment satisfait.

Il a fait de très gros progrès lors du séjour dans le Temps ralenti cette semaine. Il parle presque normalement et son côté gauche a retrouvé presque toute sa mobilité et sa force…

Richard dit qu'il n'y a quasiment plus rien des hématomes au niveau de son cerveau et que les œdèmes sont entièrement résorbés.

Ginny aussi, va nettement mieux. Elle commence à ressentir de nouveau des sensations. Elle a retrouvé un peu de son odorat et du sens gustatif. Des sensations internes également, ce qui la ravie particulièrement, car elle ne risque plus les accidents gênants…

Et que lorsque Théo l'embrasse, c'est un pur bonheur a-t-elle dit. Ce que Ron a préféré feindre ne pas avoir entendu…

Ceci dit, elle est toujours un peu gauche Ginny, car les sensations externes ne sont pas revenues. Et Parrain est désolé d'avoir à lui administrer une troisième fois le Contre Maléfice. Ce qu'il fera lundi soir, deux heures avant que nous n'allions passer un nouveau mois dans le Temps Ralenti pour effectuer le dernier séjour de sa convalescence et celle de Draco.

Du moins, espérons-nous que ce soit le dernier…

« Lunard, Fend-La-Bise, Grizzly et Végéline ! Les trois premiers je comprends tout à fait : le lycanthrope, le gars habile et rapide sur un balai et l'Animagus. Mais Végéline ? D'où sors-tu ce surnom, Hermione-Chérie ? » s'enquiert Blaise, en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est moi qui lui ai donné ce surnom ! Elle a la main joliment verte, notre Hermione et les plantes dans sa chambre du QG sont magnifiques ! » répond Neville, avec un large sourire.

Puis il invite Hermione et Blaise à trinquer avec lui au beau succès de notre entreprise.

Tout le monde est heureux autour de nous et je le suis également. Il n'y a pas un seul nuage dans mon ciel…

« Harry, nous devons y aller » vient me glisser Marraine.

Et j'ai l'impression qu'un Détraqueur a brusquement fait irruption dans le QG…

Zut ! C'est vrai. Je dois aller traduire les élucubrations de Voldemort - Salazar…

La poisse !

Finalement, il y a un nuage dans mon ciel…

Marraine me conduit par les passages internes jusque dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Quand nous arrivons, Fumseck nous gratifie d'un trille de bienvenue. Les Anciens Directeurs dans les tableaux sont tous endormis.

Sauf Phineas Nigellus Black qui a levé l'œil à notre entrée dans le bureau.

« Qu'as-tu fais de la maison de mes Vénérables Ancêtres, petit morveux ! » m'agresse-t-il d'emblée.

« QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme au temps de Sirius et un refuge pour les victimes de Voldemort. Cela redore son blason et lui redonne de l'honneur ! » réponds-je avec brusquerie et contrarié par son ton.

« De l'honneur ! Une Moldue dans la Noble Maison des Black ! Tu oses trouver cette infamie honorable ! » explose-t-il, en se penchant vers moi d'un air mauvais

« Parfaitement ! Et si vous osez proférer un mot de travers à ce sujet, je décroche la vieille croûte qui vous représente là-bas et je la fiche au feu ! » rétorque-je, avant de me saisir de la plume qui m'emmène au QG avec Marraine.

Nous arrivons dans le grenier. Seul endroit de la maison où nous pouvons encore arriver sans risquer de nous cogner à quelqu'un.

Marraine me sourit.

« Je sais. Nous avons besoin de lui pour faire la liaison entre le QG et Poudlard en cas d'urgence… » soupire-je, avant d'ajouter : « Cela ne l'autorise cependant pas à être insultant. Et n'empêche pas que quelqu'un lui cloue le bec de temps en temps. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. » sourit encore marraine.

« Non. Mais tu l'as pensé très fort… » réponds-je, en lui rendant son sourire.

Et elle éclate de rire. Et cela me fait du bien…

Nous descendons au premier, dans la petite chambre où est installée la Base d'espionnage.

« Salut tout le monde ! » cantonne-je à la ronde.

« Salut Harry ! » suis-je accueilli en retour.

Je serre la main de Fol Œil, qui me présente ensuite Adam Shore, l'oncle de Lee. Il est impressionnant, cet homme. Il a une voix sacrément autoritaire… Mais c'est l'oncle de Lee et il me plait d'emblée.

Je me tourne maintenant vers Viktor, qui semble assez renfrogné. Mais j'ai de quoi lui rendre le sourire dans ma poche…

« Bonjourrr, Harrry. Je suis content de te rrrevoirrr. J'aimerrrai que tu me rrrendes un serrrvice. Peux-tu donner cela de ma parrrt à Herrrmione ? » me dit-il, avant que j'ai l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, en me tendant une lettre plutôt épaisse.

« Bien sûr ! Et tiens ! Hermione m'a demandé de te remettre ceci, quand elle a su que je devais venir ici. » réponds-je, en sortant une enveloppe aussi épaisse que la sienne de ma poche.

Et il a aussitôt un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

Bien qu'il ait un casque sur les oreilles, probablement les Ecoutes d'Ombrage, il ouvre immédiatement son courrier et se plonge dans sa lecture…

Et je me dis que les Ecoutes d'Ombrages sont, de toute évidence, moins importantes pour lui que les écrits d'Hermione.

Je le comprends tout à fait. Si j'étais séparé de Ron, ses lettres seraient pour moi plus importantes que tout le reste au monde…

« Tu es venu pour traduire le Fourchelang ? » me demande Fol Œil, en tendant déjà la main vers une cassette.

« Pour quoi d'autre sinon ? » réponds-je, en faisant la grimace.

« Ouais… » fait Maugrey, la main prête à engager la cassette dans le magnétoscope.

Il marque cependant un instant d'hésitation. Et ça m'étonne de lui. Fol Œil n'est pas du genre à hésiter d'habitude… Ce serait plutôt le contraire…

« Hem… J'crois qu'avant de montrer ça, il vaut mieux que je prévienne qu'à la fin, y a quelque chose de… de choquant pour les Dames et les jeunes gens… » dit-il, en jetant un œil vers moi et l'autre vers Marraine.

Et en rougissant…

Un Maugrey qui rougit, c'est du jamais vu pour moi… Et je peux vous assurer que c'est encore plus laid qu'un Maugrey qui pâlît…

« Préférez-vous que je sorte, Alastor ? » demande aussitôt Marraine d'une voix douce.

« Ben, si ça vous dérange pas, oui, s'il vous plait, Nally, j'serai plus à l'aise. Je vais de toute façon mettre une Plume en train, pour que vous puissiez tout lire sans que Harry ait besoin de répéter. Comme on l'a fait les autres fois. » répond Maugrey, qui a l'air en partie soulagé.

Marraine sort aussitôt, tandis que Kingsley vient nous rejoindre.

« Je passais par-là, j'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis entré. Du neuf ? » dit-il, tout en serrant la main de chacun.

« Ouais. Une conversation en Fourchelang à traduire. » répond Maugrey, en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« Ah ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Et voilà qui explique la présence de Harry ! Bon, allons-y ! Fais-nous voir ça, Alastor ! » déclare Kingsley, en tirant une chaise à lui pour s'asseoir.

« Ouais… J'allais y venir. J'voulais juste prévenir que… Enfin il va y avoir… comment dire.. . » commence Fol Œil, de nouveau terriblement mal à l'aise…

« Si c'est pour dire que Lucius va sucer la queue de Voldemort, ne vous en faites pas je le sais. Lee a parfaitement expliqué la situation à Parrain quand il est venu aux nouvelles en début d'après-midi. Je suis donc prévenu. » interviens-je, pour abréger le supplice du vieil Auror, faisant éclater de rire Kingsley et l'oncle de Lee…

« Ah, bon… Ben si tu sais… Allons-y… » déclare alors Maugrey, plus rougissant que jamais…

Ceci dit, je ne suis pas des plus à l'aise non plus. Parce qu'autant faire une fellation à Ron ou regarder Ron m'en faire une m'est délicieux, autant l'idée de voir Lucius en faire une à Voldemort me dégoûte considérablement…

Et s'il y a une chose que je ne veux **jamais** que Draco sache, c'est que j'aurais vu ça…

Maugrey appuie sur le bouton de la télécommande et la cassette se met en route.

Sur l'écran, je vois Voldemort de dos. Il regarde par la fenêtre…

Au début, il ne se passe rien. Puis soudainement, Nagini se cabre et se tortille de douleur…

Et je traduis, effectuant le signe convenu lors des précédentes traductions, pour indiquer qui de Voldemort ou de « Salazar » s'exprime, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment nécessaire, leur façon de parler étant totalement différente l'une de l'autre…

Mais ça, la Plume à Papote ne peut pas le savoir. Il faut donc bien que Maugrey la commande convenablement…

…

« Les voilà ! Les voilà ! Les voilà ! Regarde-les, les voilà ! » siffle Salazar, d'un ton mauvais que je ne lui ai jamais entendu…

D'habitude, il est plutôt excité, avec une pointe de nette cruauté. Là, c'est différent. Il a l'air en colère.

Ce qui est plutôt du domaine de Voldemort. Que se passe-t-il donc ? Que regarde-t-il par la fenêtre ?

« Oui, je sais. Je les ai vus, Salazar… » répond Voldemort, froid et presque détaché.

« Oui ! Tu les as vus ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Mais les regarde-les ! Regarde-les ! **Regarde-là !** » siffle de nouveau Salazar, d'un ton rageur qui enfle à mesure

« **Je les regarde !** » claque la voix dure de Voldemort, avant d'ajouter plus doucement : « Je la vois, comme toi… Innocente, douce et jolie… »

« **Innocente, douce et jolie ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Elle l'est ! Elle l'est ! Elle l'est ! Trop ! Beaucoup trop ! Beaucoup trop** !** BEAUCOUP TROP !** » s'enflamme Salazar, au comble de la fureur

« Beaucoup trop, effectivement… Une Agnelle Pure… Plus pure encore que la Blanche Colombe l'était… » convient Voldemort, qui semble presque ailleurs…

« **Une Agnelle Pure ! Plus pure que la Blanche Colombe l'était ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Et regarde ! Regarde ! Regarde ! Regarde CE QU'IL FAIT !** » rage Salazar, impératif… presque incontrôlable

« **JE VOIS !** » explose Voldemort, tandis que des étincelles crépitent au bout de ses doigts.

De toute évidence, il sent que Salazar cherche à prendre le dessus et il a du mal à le maîtriser.

« **Je vois, Salazar ! Je vois et je comprends tes craintes !** » dit-il très vite, avant d'ajouter, plus doucement : « Mais elles sont vaines… Comme elles étaient vaines quand la Blanche Colombe est venue… Je le sais… Je le sens… Je sais… Je sais que la Pure Agnelle n'est pas un danger pour nous… rien ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin maintenant…J'en suis certain… »

« **Que comptes-tu faire ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Pour la Pure Agnelle, que comptes-tu faire ?** » s'enquiert Salazar, toujours très excité et au bord de l'explosion

« Comme nous voulions faire avec la Blanche Colombe… Et même davantage… Il faut laisser les choses se faire, comme prévu et… » commence Voldemort, avant d'être brusquement interrompu par Salazar

Ce qui est nouveau également. Jamais je n'ai entendu Salazar interrompre Voldemort dans les « conversations » précédentes…

« **Il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut pas laisser les choses se faire ! Pas comme avec la Blanche Colombe ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Elle a interféré dans nos projets ! Ne laisse pas cela recommencer ! Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang ! Je veux le sang de la Pure Agnelle ! Il faut la tuer ! LA TUER ! LA TUER ! **» se déchaîne-t-il, au comble de la fureur

«** N'AIES CRAINTE JE TE DIS !** **ET ECOUTE-MOI ! **» tonne Voldemort, tandis qu'un tourbillon de vent fais voleter des parchemins dans la pièce, agite la robe de Voldemort, les voilages et les tentures

Il y en a même des interférences sur l'image, qui tressaute un peu avec un léger grésillement.

Le tourbillon ne dure guère. Il retombe aussi brutalement qu'il s'est levé et l'image redevient nette..

« **Il n'y a rien à craindre de la Pure Agnelle ! Elle va au contraire servir nos desseins !** **Car nous ne réitèrerons pas l'erreur que nous avons commise alors ! **» siffle-t-il maintenant, tandis que Nagini se cabre plus que jamais et crache sa souffrance dans des sifflements aigus et suppliants que ni Voldemort, ni Salazar n'entendent…

« Ne te fâche pas ! Ne te fâche pas ! Ne te fâche pas ! Pas la même erreur ! Pas la même erreur ! Non ! Pas la même erreur ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je t'écoute ! Je t'écoute ! » répond Salazar, de nouveau soumis, presque craintif même

Voldemort ne répond pas. Et Salazar s'agite…

« Dis-le-moi ! Dis-le-moi ! Dis-le-moi ! Quels sont tes desseins pour la Pure Agnelle ? Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance, s'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! » s'enquiert-il, suppliant…

Et je devine que Voldemort a gardé le silence pour mieux reprendre le contrôle de Salazar, s'assurer de sa docilité et de son écoute attentive

« Tu vas donc m'écouter à nouveau. Sans m'interrompre. Sans douter de mes projets. » répond Voldemort, avec une autorité doucereuse.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je vais le faire ! Oui ! » accepte Salazar, que j'imagine presque, à genou devant Voldemort

« Bien. Regarde-les, Salazar. Regarde-les et ne doute plus de notre suprématie. La Pure Agnelle va servir nos desseins. Mieux que la Blanche Colombe… » déclare Voldemort, presque ailleurs de nouveau…

« Je regarde ! Je regarde ! Je regarde ! Et je ne doute plus ! Mais dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! S'il te plait dis-moi ! » s'excite de nouveau Salazar.

« Lucius veut un nouvel héritier pour nous l'offrir. Il a besoin de la Pure Agnelle, pour cela… Il nous faut donc la garder en vie. Nous voulons cet héritier… Nous ne procéderons pas comme avec la Blanche Colombe cependant. Cette fois, j'officierai aux noces, Salazar… et au moment de leur consommation quand Lucius concevra son Héritier, je serais là…» explique Voldemort, avant de s'interrompre.

« Je sais ! Je sais ! Je sais cela ! Je le sais déjà ! J'ai entendu quand tu l'as dit à Lucius l'autre fois ! Je me tenais tranquille mais j'étais là ! Est-ce que tu vas tuer la Pure Agnelle quand l'héritier sera là ? C'est ce que tu vas faire cette fois ? Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Vas-tu la tuer cette fois ? Pour qu'elle n'interfère plus auprès de l'Héritier ! C'est cela ? C'est cela ? C'est cela ? Dis ! Dis ! Dis ! » intervient alors Salazar, d'un ton nettement impatient pire que celui du plus chiant des sales gosses capricieux…

« Tais-toi donc ! Laisse-moi tout te dire ! Oui, tu sais que je serais là quand Lucius concevra son Héritier. Mais ce n'est pas tout, Salazar. Lucius baisera la Pure Agnelle et moi je baiserai Lucius pendant qu'il la baise ! Alors un peu de nous, de notre Magie se mêlera à la semence de Lucius… Ainsi l'Héritier ne sera pas seulement le sien. Il sera également le nôtre, Salazar ! Plus sûrement qu'il le serait si nous le recevons en offrande ! » explique encore Voldemort, en s'enflammant à mesure qu'il parle.

« Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! L'hériter ne sera pas seulement le sien ! Il sera aussi le Nôtre ! Le Nôtre ! Le Nôtre ! Le Nôtre ! Excellente ! Excellente idée ! Et nous le ferons Chevalier pour notre Seigneurie! Et nous tuerons la Pure Agnelle après ! » exulte alors Salazar

« Oui… Oui ! Salazar ! Un Chevalier… Tu as raison. Nous ferons de lui un Chevalier qui sera fidèle… Plus fidèle que le plus fidèle de nos serviteurs… Un Chevalier infaillible dans son devoir pour nous servir. Mais nous ne tuerons pas la Pure Agnelle après sa naissance. Car je veux qu'il soit le premier de nos Chevaliers. Comprends-tu, Salazar ? » ajoute Voldemort, d'un ton presque extatique…

« Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je comprends ! Je comprends ! Je comprends ! Ne pas tuer la Pure Agnelle ! Car il sera le premier de nos Chevaliers ! Il y en aura d'autres ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Il y en aura d'autres n'est-ce pas ! Et c'est la Pure Agnelle qui nous les donnera ! C'est cela ! C'est cela ! C'est cela ! N'est-ce pas ! » s'excite Salazar, que je devine éminemment attentif à la suite

« Oui, Il y en aura d'autres, Salazar. Et c'est la Pure Agnelle qui nous les donnera. Bientôt l'Ange Blond et le Démon Aux Yeux Verts seront à nous, lorsque nous concrétiserons nos nouveaux projets de capture, les concernant. Et quand ils seront à nous, après le Rituel, nous leur ferons concevoir un fils avec la Pure Agnelle… Et comme nous l'aurons fait avec Lucius, nous les baiserons au moment de la conception… Et d'autres Chevaliers naîtront ! Puis ce sera Arcturus et Acrux ! Et d'autres encore, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons sept Chevaliers, Salazar ! Tous de père différent, mais liés par le sang de leur mère et ma Magie ! Sept Chevaliers Noirs, Salazar ! Sept Chevaliers des Ténèbres !… » explique encore Voldemort, dont je vois nettement le flamboiement soudain de ses yeux fous, se refléter dans la vitre…

« Sept Chevaliers des Ténèbres ! Sept Chevaliers ! Sept ! Sept ! Sept ! Sept Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » explose Salazar, avec une frénésie qui est à son comble

« Oui… Sept Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse ! Tu as raison, d'employer une image de cette vieille croyance, Salazar… Sept Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse qui mèneront nos armées dans le monde pour asseoir notre suprématie ! Mais tais-toi, maintenant… J'entends Lucius revenir… Regarde ce qui va se passer… Reste à l'écoute et regarde… Tu verras que j'ai raison… Et qu'il n'y a rien à craindre… » déclare Voldemort, tandis que des pas approchent, que la porte s'ouvre et que Lucius fait son entrée pour venir s'agenouiller devant son Maître.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je me tais et je regarde… » chuchote Salazar

« Bien… » dit Voldemort avant de tourner brusquement dos à la fenêtre.

Il regarde maintenant Lucius, humblement agenouillé, tête baissée.

« Vois comme il est, Salazar…Humble et soumis dans l'attente de notre parole… » dis Voldemort à Salazar…

« Oui, humble et soumis ! Il l'est ! Il l'est ! Il l'est !… Mais que va-t-il dire ? Que va-t-il dire ? Que va-t-il dire quand tu lui demanderas ? » répond Salazar avec une pointe de crainte dans sa demande.

« Nous allons le savoir, Salazar… Nous allons le savoir dans un instant. Mais n'aies crainte. Laisse-moi faire et tu seras récompensé… Et chut, tais-toi un instant… » déclare Voldemort, en se penchant vers Lucius, dont il relève le menton de ses longs doigts squelettiques

« Oui, Lucius ? » siffle-t-il presque, en langage normal

« La jeune fille est conquise, Mon Seigneur ! » répond Lucius, le regard triomphant

« Tu vois ! Tu vois ! Tu vois ! Comme il est heureux ! » intervient Salazar, nettement contrarié.

« Tais-toi ! Laisses-moi faire t'ai-je dis ! Il l'était tout autant quand il a conquis la Blanche Colombe ! Et souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé juste après ! Ce sera la même chose aujourd'hui ! J'en suis certain ! » lui répond Voldemort, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Lucius

« J'ai pu voir cela, effectivement. Et toi, Lucius. Es-tu séduit ? » demande-t-il, en fixant Lucius de son regard flamboyant…

« Oui, je le suis… » répond Lucius, qui semble hésiter un très bref instant, avant d'ajouter avec ferveur : « Par vous, Maître ! »

Et il écarte brusquement les pans de la robe de son Maître et engloutit son sexe mou avec un enthousiasme plus qu'évident…

Voldemort éclate de rire…

« Ne te l'avais-je pas dis, Salazar, qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ? Lucius est à nous ! Nous lui parlerons de nos projets concernant la Pure Agnelle plus tard. Quand le moment sera venu… Et il dira oui ! » exulte-t-il, en entortillant les cheveux de Lucius autour de ses doigts pour l'attirer plus près de son sexe maintenant dressé.

« Tu as raison ! Tu as raison ! Tu as raison ! Il dira oui ! Il dira oui ! Il dira oui ! Oh ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! C'est Bon ! Ce qu'il nous fait ! Le sexe ! Le sexe ! Le sexe ! C'est si bon ! Si bon ! Si bon ! » répond Salazar, avec extase..

« Oui, j'ai raison ! Mais tais-toi maintenant ! Jouissons tranquillement du plaisir qu'il nous offre… » achève Voldemort, le visage triomphant.

Et, tandis qu'il va et vient dans un mouvement lascif des hanches, dans la bouche de Lucius, Nagini se calme peu à peu et se recroqueville sur lui-même sur le sofa…

C'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien à traduire.

Je suis essoufflé et plus effaré encore que les fois précédentes…

Bordel ! Plus ça vient pire c'est !

…

Maugrey arrête la cassette…

« Par le cul d'Merlin ! Il est encore plus cinglé que je le pensais ! J'en ai déjà entendu des drôles, mais ça ! Ça ! C'est proprement incroyable ! Complètement givré de chez givré le salaud ! Dangereusement givré ! » s'exclame l'oncle de Lee, en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes…

« Dangereusement ? Tu veux dire monstrueusement, oui ! Il se targue d'être le plus grand Sorcier du Monde, moi je dis que c'est le plus grand trou du cul psychopathe du monde ! Cet anthropoïde figure à la première place du palmarès des louftingues sanguinaires ! » lui répond Kingsley le plus sérieusement du monde…

« Oui, et c'est peu dire encore ! Mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il regardait par la fenêtre ? Qui est la Pure Agnelle ? La jeune fille que Bill, toi et les autres n'avez pas pu sauver la semaine dernière ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de Viktor…

Viktor me répond d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, l'air triste et malheureux, avant de me désigner un écran du doigt…

Et je vois une très jolie fille, qui chantonne doucement en brodant. Elle est assise dans un fauteuil, près d'une fenêtre. Je suis sûr qu'elle est fleur bleue et romantique, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, à sa coiffure piquée de petites fleurs en diamant et à sa robe bordée de dentelles. Qu'elle aime à rêvasser également. Il y a quelque chose en elle de candide, d'innocent… Je comprends pourquoi Voldemort l'appelle la « Pure Agnelle »…

Et j'ai du mal à déglutir en songeant au sort que Voldemort lui réserve…

A sa nuit de noces…

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a également quelque chose en elle qui me fait penser à Tante Narcissa…

Oui, la jeune fille me fait penser à elle, bien qu'elle ne lui ressemble pourtant pas…

Peut-être, oui peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle dégage la même grâce, la même douceur, la même noblesse… Du moins, avant que Tante Narcissa ne se « réveille » et ne s'engage avec fougue dans la lutte contre Voldemort…

Oh ! Elle a toujours la même grâce et la même noblesse également ! Mais sa douceur est maintenant teintée d'une énergie, d'une personnalité et d'une vitalité qui la démarque nettement de cette jeune fille…

Et je ne lui ai surtout jamais vu de candeur ou d'innocence… Non. Je ne lui en ai jamais vu… Peut-être cependant en avait-elle avant. Quand elle n'était pas encore mariée à Lucius…

Oh ! Putain ! Tout à coup je me souviens que Lucius voulait que Draco se marie avec cette jeune fille qui brode en chantonnant, là, sur l'écran !

Que penserait Draco en la voyant ? Lui plairait-elle ?

Mais l'image d'Annabelle me traverse l'esprit… Et je sais que non… Il la trouverait sans doute très jolie, mais fade et insipide… Trop candide…

La beauté d'Annabelle a bien plus de caractère, de force et de personnalité…

Marraine arrive. Viktor est allé la chercher tandis que je regardais la jeune fille sur l'écran… La future épouse de Lucius…

Je frissonne.

Marraine lit les notes prises par la Plume à Papote…

Elle frissonne…

« Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à traduire cela, Harry. J'imagine assez l'épreuve, que cela a représenté pour toi. Même si tu avais eu de toute façon à l'entendre lors de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, s'il avait parlé anglais. » dit-elle en passant le parchemin à Kingsley qui souhaite prendre à nouveau connaissance de la « conversation ».

« Merci. Mais je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre… Ce sera bien plus dur pour Tante Narcissa et Draco… » réponds-je, en réprimant un nouveau frisson

« Ouais… C'est pas joli, tout ça. Mais sacrément édifiant en tout cas… » commente Maugrey, avec une grimace qui traduit parfaitement tout ce qu'il pense

« Dites, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai eu la nette impression que ce « Salazar », parlait comme un amant jaloux… On aurait vraiment cru qu'il craignait que Lucius tombe amoureux de la fille et le délaisse… Vous croyez que Voldemort est vraiment amoureux de Lucius ? » déclare soudainement l'oncle de Lee, d'un air où se disputent la surprise et le doute

« Amoureux ? Non pas amoureux, il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour. Il est possessif, ça oui ! Mais amoureux, certainement pas ! » réponds-je spontanément.

« Leur relation est pourtant très… intime… » insiste Adam Shore

« Dépravée serait le mot juste… » intervient Kingsley, en levant brièvement son nez du parchemin, avant de replonger aussitôt dedans.

« T'as raison, King ! Dépravée c'est l'mot ! Des types qui baisent ensemble ! Faut vraiment être dépravé pour faire ça ! Pouark ! » insiste Maugrey, qui a l'air hautement dégoûté.

Et je sens mon sang se retirer de mon visage. Alors, c'est comme ça que Maugrey et Kingsley nous considèrerait, Ron et moi, s'ils apprenaient notre homosexualité !

Des dépravés… C'est ce que nous serions pour eux…

Marraine m'effleure discrètement la main et je la remercie d'un regard pour son soutien…

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Alastor. Je connais deux gars qui sont amoureux. Ils n'ont rien de dépravés, bien au contraire. Ce sont des hommes bien. Et ce que font Lucius et Voldemort ne serait pas plus dépravé, s'ils étaient amoureux et n'incluaient pas des orgies avec ces jumeaux Brandburgy par exemple. Et encore, ces deux là sont adultes et ils ont fait leur choix. Si ça leur plait de baiser avec Lucius et Voldemort, tant mieux pour eux. Ce à quoi je pense, quand je dis que Lucius et Voldemort ont une relation dépravée … Et encore le mot est faible, mais c'est parce qu'il n'y en a aucun qui correspondrait vraiment, à part peut-être perverse et monstrueuse et encore, c'est trop faible aussi ! Enfin bref… Quand je dis dépravée, je pense à ce que Lucius et Voldemort font quand ils s'en prennent à des petits garçons et des petites filles : tous ces viols mêlés de tortures, atroces, horribles, monstrueux choisis le mot que tu veux, qu'ils commettent ensemble en y prenant un cruel plaisir … Tu as eu souvent l'occasion, comme moi, de voir ce que cela donne, durant les années noires... Et pas plus tard qu'il y a trois semaines encore tu as pu voir l'œuvre de Lucius et comment il a pris plaisir ensuite à tout détailler à son Maître… Et je prie chaque jour que Merlin me donne à vivre, pour ne jamais revoir ça… Ni qu'aucun de celles et ceux qui surveillent les écrans le voient… Oui… J'espère bien que jamais ils ne recommenceront et surtout pas qu'ils amènent des pauvres gosses au Manoir… » reprend Kingsley d'une voix douce et triste.

Et je me sens rasséréné même si j'ai une boule dans la gorge suite aux horreurs monstrueuses que Kingsley vient d'évoquer…

Il ne penserait pas que Ron et moi sommes dépravés…

« Ouais… Ouais, je reconnais que t'as raison, King… Et je suis comme toi… J'espère jamais revoir des trucs pareils moi non plus… Depuis vingt ans chaque année j'vais sur la tombe de tous ces pauvres gosses, tu l'sais… Et à chaque fois j'ai l'sang qui bout pareil… Et maint'nant qu'tu dis ça, je me souviens qu'avant je m'en foutais pas mal que deux types baisent ensemble. Mais depuis tout ça… Depuis tout ça… » murmure le vieil Auror, avant de se taire, les larmes aux yeux…

Et je me dis que c'est la première fois que je le vois exprimer autant d'émotions. Que jamais plus je ne penserai qu'il a le cœur sec… Que finalement c'est peut-être parce qu'il veut se protéger, ne pas craquer, qu'il démontre d'un tel détachement… Un tel manque de tact…

« Depuis tout ça, tu fais l'amalgame… » glisse King, avec toujours la même voix douce

« Ouais… J'faisais l'amalgame… Va falloir que j'revois tout ça… » admet le vieil Auror, en prenant une grande inspiration…

Et je me sens un peu gêné d'être présent…

Parce qu'il me paraît fragile soudain…

Loin, très loin de l'homme inflexible et dur qu'il nous laisse souvent voir…

« Pour en revenir à ce que vous disiez, Adam, Harry a raison. Il ne s'agit en aucun d'amour, entre Lucius et Voldemort. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'est capable d'en éprouver. Ils sont en revanche tous les deux très possessifs. Les être humains ne sont que des objets à leurs yeux. Des objets dont ils se servent au gré de leur plaisir. Certes, ils peuvent les malmener, les jeter, les offrir à d'autres, s'ils le souhaitent. Ils s'autorisent également à prendre ce qui ne leur appartient pas. Mais en aucun cas qui que ce soit n'a le droit de prendre ce qui leur appartient… Tout comme ils n'aiment pas que ce qui leur appartient leur échappe… » intervient Marraine, en s'adressant directement à l'oncle de Lee

Et je sens qu'elle le fait aussi bien pour recentrer la conversation sur le sujet qui nous occupait précédemment, que pour donner à Fol Œil l'occasion de se reprendre.

« J'ai eu cette impression là aussi, qu'il craignait que Lucius lui échappe. Qu'il ne soit plus entièrement sien. » dis-je, en me repassant le début et la fin de la conversation.

« S'il a cette crrrainte, alorrrs c'est qu'il n'est pas si sûrrr de son emprrrise sur Lucius. Crrroyez-vous qu'il doute de sa fidélité ? Cela expliquerrrait cette imprrrression qu'il donne de se conduirrre comme un homme jaloux… ou possessif comme vous préférrrez… » commente Viktor, avec les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

« Ça se pourrait ! Après tout, Lucius n'a pas été prompt à le chercher quand il a disparu il y a quinze ans… Voldemort le lui a reproché, dans le cimetière. Oui… Je m'en souviens bien… « Lucius, mon cher ami si fuyant… tu n'as jamais essayé de me retrouver, Lucius… Tu m'as déçu... J'attends de toi une plus grande fidélité à l'avenir » (1) Ce sont les mots de Voldemort… Il avait vraiment l'air fâché… » déclare-je alors, en me remémorant avec netteté cette scène, avant d'ajouter : « J'espère sincèrement que l'Ordre pourra sauver cette jeune fille. Car Voldemort lui réserve vraiment un sort horrible… Tout comme j'espère qu'il en dira bientôt davantage sur ce projet de capture auquel il a fait allusion et qui nous concerne, Draco et moi-même… Parce que j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va tâcher de profiter que Draco n'est pas encore au mieux de sa forme pour tenter quelque chose…»

« C'est ce que je crains également Harry… » murmure alors Marraine, qui a effectivement l'air très préoccupée…

Merde !

Je savais bien que mon ciel était trop bleu, depuis quelques jours !

OoOoOoO

(1) Extrait de : **Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu**

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	53. Grands Bonds Dans Le Temps 5

Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1

..

Encore et toujours merci à Mistycal pour son formidable travail !

...

**OoOoOoO**

**Grands Bonds Dans Le Temps 5 / 5 **

**_Mardi 3 décembre 1996 _**

**Acte 10 : Séparation Et Conversation**

**Draco**

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux…

Il fait encore sombre. Mais c'est normal. Nous sommes en automne et l'hiver approche à grands pas. Les nuits sont de plus en plus longues…

Je tourne la tête vers le réveil et je regarde les aiguilles fluorescentes…

05H48

Il n'est pas l'heure encore de se lever. Il me reste presque trois-quarts d'heure avant d'aller prendre ma douche. Trois-quarts d'heure à écouter les respirations d'Annabelle et de Ginny qui dorment dans leur lit placé de chaque côté du mien…

Je me concentre sur celle d'Annabelle…

Elle va me manquer…

Aujourd'hui, je sors de l'infirmerie avec Ginny et Annabelle va partir au Terrier…

Une bouffée d'émotions m'étreint la poitrine et les larmes montent dans mes yeux…

Je remonte la couverture haut sur mes épaules et je niche ma tête dans l'oreiller…

C'est égoïste, mais je voudrais qu'elle reste ici… Je viendrais la voir avant les classes, entre les classes et après les classes…Je resterai ici pour passer mes soirées avec elle.

La regarder sourire, entendre sa voix, l'observer à la dérobée quand nous lisons tranquillement.

Je connais tout d'elle, sa façon de manger, de marcher, comment elle penche un peu la tête sur le côté quand elle réfléchit, si elle a de bonnes cartes en main quand nous jouons à la bataille explosive, chacun de ses rituels et chacune de ses petites habitudes…

Je sais qu'elle boit un verre d'eau puis tapote trois fois son oreiller avant de poser sa tête dessus. Qu'elle se tourne sur le côté droit, en remontant sa couverture sous le menton et qu'elle la maintient dans sa main gauche serrée. Elle baisse les yeux, mais les laisse ouverts pendant cinq minutes avant de les fermer sur un soupir…

Puis elle s'endort…

Je sais aussi, comment elle se réveille, comment elle se lève, magnifique malgré son visage chiffonné par les plis de la taie d'oreiller, ses yeux un peu bouffis et sa bouche gonflée de sommeil. Elle fourrage dans sa longue chevelure dorée comme le soleil couchant, tout en enfilant ses pantoufles… Puis elle s'étire comme une chatte, arquant le dos presque à le casser, mains croisées sur la nuque, avant de procéder à une petite séance d'étirements…

Toujours la même, toujours dans le même ordre…

Seulement après elle va vers la salle de bain… Sans avoir prononcé un seul mot… Et inutile de lui parler, car elle n'entend pas…

Elle ne parle qu'après avoir pris sa douche dont elle sort fraîche, pimpante et gaie comme un pinson.

Alors elle vient nous embrasser, Ginny et moi, laissant sur nos joues son odeur de coquelicot et de bleuet… Elle s'assoit au bout de mon lit, demande si nous avons bien dormi, si nos rêves ont été doux. Nous raconte le sien si elle en a fait un… du moins, si elle se rappelle en avoir fait un…

Puis elle va faire son lit, prend sa brosse à cheveux, avant de sauter sur son matelas à genoux, enlève la serviette qu'elle a encore sur la tête et se coiffe, d'une manière bien précise et immuable, avant de les rassembler en une haute queue de cheval ou en chignon lâche qui laisse s'échapper quelques mèches bouclées.

Cela semble dérisoire, que je m'attendrisse ainsi sur ses petites manies, je le sais bien… Mais tous ces gestes du quotidien n'appartiennent qu'à elle et je leur trouve une grâce infinie…

Elle m'est vraiment précieuse… Et elle va tellement me manquer !

J'espère qu'elle acceptera que je lui écrive… Et qu'elle me répondra…

Le tic-tac du réveil égrène les secondes. Il est cruel… Car il me rappelle que chaque tic et chaque tac me rapprochent du moment de la séparation. Du moment où je devrais regarder Annabelle partir avec Parrain qui va l'emmener loin de moi…

Là-bas, au Terrier…

La plus belle maison du monde…

Avec Maman et Molly qui vont la choyer…

06H12…

Le temps file…

Et plus il file et plus je m'en veux…

J'aurais dû lui dire ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Combien sa beauté me bouleverse, combien je suis chamboulé quand elle gémit dans son sommeil troublé par un cauchemar, combien je suis ému quand elle ne sourit qu'à moi, combien son parfum m'enivre…

Mais j'avais peur…

Peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime bien, mais que je ne serai jamais pour elle qu'un ami…

Peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne pourra jamais aimer d'amour le fils de celui qui a pris la vie de ses parents.

Et maintenant j'ai peur qu'elle m'oublie quand elle sera loin de moi…

Peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime, si je ne le fais pas avant qu'elle s'en aille…

Et je me sens coupable aussi…

J'ai trop chaud. Et je commence à avoir mal au dos. J'ai beau me retourner dans tous les sens, je ne trouve plus de position confortable dans mon lit…

Alors je me lève et je vais dans la salle de bain…

Je prends une douche, laissant longuement l'eau délicieusement chaude couler sur ma tête et sur mon corps…

Annabelle… Elle n'est pas encore partie mais j'étouffe déjà de chagrin…

Je sors de la douche. Je me saisis d'une serviette et je m'essuie lentement. En évitant de regarder mon reflet dans la glace. Je ne veux pas voir les cicatrices que Pansy m'a laissées en souvenir…

Je me souviens cependant d'un beau jour, lors de notre dernier séjour dans le Temps Ralenti, où Annabelle m'a demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas me baigner dans la crique.

Elle a balayé tous mes arguments avec insistance en me regardant dans les yeux…

Et j'ai su qu'elle avait compris…

J'ai ôté mon pantalon et mon Tee-Shirt très vite et j'ai aussitôt couru pour me jeter à l'eau…

Elle m'a suivi.

Nous avons nagé avec les autres, nous nous sommes éclaboussés aussi… Et nous avons rit.

Et juste avant de sortir de l'eau, elle a effleuré l'une des cicatrices de mon dos.

« Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Elles racontent une histoire. Une tranche de ta vie, ton courage, ta force de vivre et la lutte que tu as menée pour survivre et surmonter cette terrible épreuve. » a-t-elle dit, avant de déposer délicatement un baiser sur ma joue et de courir rejoindre les autres pour faire une partie de Bavboules…

Et je l'ai davantage aimée si c'est possible…

Alors je regarde mon reflet dans la glace. Je laisse mes doigts tracer le parcours de la plus longue des cicatrices de ma poitrine, ligne fine et pâle qui coure depuis mon épaule gauche, jusqu'à ma hanche droite.

Elle raconte le rire fou de Pansy, le froid et l'humidité du Cachot, les cris et gémissements de Théo sous les Doloris et la torture, la peur qui me vrillait le ventre, la douleur qui me vrillait le cerveau, la souffrance dans tout mon corps, le combat et les larmes de Ginny…

L'envie de mourir pour que la souffrance cesse…

L'envie de vivre pour Maman, mon frère, Pa et mes amis. Vivre pour lutter à leur côté. Vivre pour connaître la joie d'être heureux.

Je frissonne et je ferme les yeux avant de me détourner du miroir.

Je m'habille et sors de la salle de bain…

06H43

Annabelle n'est plus dans son lit. Et l'eau de la douche coule dans la salle de bain des filles…

Ginny est debout. Elle coiffe ses cheveux. Elle suspend son geste et me sourit quand je viens l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour…

Elle me retient quand je veux m'éloigner.

« Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que cela… » murmure-t-elle avant de me planter là pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain qu'Annabelle quitte à l'instant…

Elle sait… Suis-je si transparent ? Combien d'autres savent, à part elle et Harry qui m'a deviné depuis longtemps ?

Annabelle vient vers moi. Elle me dit bonjour et son parfum de coquelicot et de bleuet imprègne ma joue… Et mon cœur se serre à faire mal…

Ginny a raison… Je dois lui parler…

Mais alors que les mots vont sortir, la porte de l'annexe s'ouvre et Pompom entre…

Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge…

Le petit déjeuner est servi. Mais je n'ai pas faim.

Annabelle va partir et mon appétit avec elle.

Pompom s'agite autour de nous. Elle défait les draps et les couvertures des lits. S'assure que nous n'avons rien laissé dans les tables de nuit. Appelle un Elfe de maison pour qu'il enlève mes effets personnels et ceux de Ginny et les ramène dans nos dortoirs. Rassemble les dernières Potions et les pots d'Onguent à moitié vides et les range dans une armoire…

Enfin elle s'en va. Mais Ginny revient…

Et je ne peux toujours pas parler à Annabelle…

07H23

Parrain arrive. Cette fois c'est sûr Annabelle va s'en aller.

Il annonce que Théo va venir nous chercher Ginny et moi avec Ron, Hermione et Harry…

Annabelle prend le sac dans lequel elle a mis les effets que Tonks lui a ramenés de chez elle et je me rappelle combien elle a pleuré en trouvant parmi eux un Sweat-Shirt qui appartenait à sa mère…

Elle embrasse Ginny qui la serre fort contre elle et elles se promettent de s'écrire. Elle vient maintenant vers moi. Je veux retarder le moment de la quitter alors je lui prends son sac des mains.

« Je t'accompagne. » dis-je, la gorge nouée…

Elle me sourit, d'un sourire triste.

Et nous sortons de l'annexe…

Nous marchons dans les couloirs. Ils sont déserts et nos pas résonnent dans le silence. Quelques portraits nous saluent et Annabelle leur répond aimablement. Leur fait des petits signes de la main. Nous croisons Sir Nicholas qui lui fait ses adieux et me dit qu'il est heureux de me voir enfin rétabli.

Et je me souviens de la première fois où Annabelle est sortie de l'infirmerie, pour venir en convalescence avec nous. Le jour où Blaise a endormi tout Poudlard ou presque, pour que les Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. au complet puissent venir s'entraîner dans le Temps ralenti… Je me souviens qu'elle regardait tout autour d'elle en ouvrant de grands yeux éblouis et émerveillés…

Les statues de marbres ou d'Albâtre, les armures, les fantômes qui nous saluaient, les portraits qui parlaient et se déplaçaient d'un tableau à l'autre, Peeves qui caquetait…

Parrain s'arrête. Il donne le mot de passe aux gargouilles qui gardent l'entrée du bureau du Directeur. Elles s'écartent pour nous laisser passage et le mur s'efface. L'escalier tournant est accessible.

Nous montons sur la première marche et l'escalier nous mène vers la porte de chêne épais. Elle est entrouverte. Parrain la pousse et nous invite à entrer.

Le Directeur est absent, mais son phénix est là.

Annabelle observe tout. Les portraits endormis qui ronflent dans leur cadre. Tous les objets Magiques mystérieux, en or, en argent ou en cristal. Le Choixpeau qui se tait. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans sa vitrine. Fumseck qui lisse ses plumes sur son perchoir et nous accueille d'un trille chaleureux…

« Attendez-moi un instant. Je reviens. » dit Parrain en montant un escalier en spirale. Il arrive en haut, longe la mezzanine, frappe à une porte et entre…

Je suis seul avec Annabelle.

C'est le moment ou jamais…

Je m'approche d'elle et je lui fais face. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et je la regarde dans les yeux…

Elle me sourit.

« Je… Tu vas partir… » murmure-je, en me traitant d'imbécile, de débile, d'idiot et d'arriéré mental, à l'énoncé d'une telle évidence…

« Oui. » répond-elle simplement, la tête un peu penchée et son petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« Je… souhaite que tout aille bien pour toi. » murmure-je encore, de plus en plus atterré de ma bêtise… et de ma lâcheté…

« Je souhaite la même chose pour toi. » chuchote-t-elle également…

Et Fumseck s'envole. Il vient se poser sur mon épaule et il me donne un petit coup de tête affectueux sur la joue. Et il chante…

Et une douce chaleur emplit ma tête et mon cœur.

Annabelle rit.

Elle lâche l'une de mes mains, la lève vers Fumseck et le caresse.

Puis elle reprend ma main et me regarde dans les yeux…

Mon cœur bat la chamade…

Je me penche vers elle. Elle ne se recule pas. Mes lèvres effleurent les siennes et le bonheur explose dans mon cœur et dans ma tête…

Fumseck s'envole. Annabelle ôte ses mains des miennes et noue ses bras autour de mon cou… J'enlace sa taille et je la rapproche doucement de moi.

Notre baiser s'affranchit et le bonheur chante dans mon cœur et dans ma tête…

Nos bouches se séparent mais nous restons front contre front…

« Je t'aime Annabelle » dis-je dans un souffle…

« Je t'aime, Draco… » murmure-t-elle contre ma bouche…

Nos bouches se scellent encore et le bonheur fait battre mon cœur et me tourne la tête…

Et je serre Annabelle très fort contre moi.

Et elle me serre très fort contre elle…

J'aime Annabelle. Annabelle m'aime.

Rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux.

J'ai pourtant envie de pleurer…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

L'horloge du salon d'Albus sonne 08H00.

J'ai laissé suffisamment de temps à Draco pour faire ses adieux à Annabelle… J'espère que cette fois, il aura osé lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour elle…

Je pose la tasse maintenant vide du thé qu'Albus m'a offert tantôt et je me dirige vers la porte.

« Je vous laisse le bureau une demi-heure encore, Severus. Au cas où Draco souhaiterait vous parler… » me dit Albus, en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Je le remercie et je sors.

Que Draco me parle ? Mais de quoi Albus pense-t-il que Draco voudrait me parler ? me dis-je en me figeant aussitôt la porte refermée.

De ses amours ?

Oh ! Misère !

Mais je n'ai jamais parlé de ces choses là avec un adolescent ! Que pourrais-je dire, s'il me confie ses peines de cœur ? Que pourrais-je répondre à ses questions ?

Et puis, je me souviens de moi à son âge. Quand j'ai connu les premiers émois et les premiers tourments amoureux, les questions que je me posais… M'aime-t-elle comme je l'aime ? Voudra-t-elle de moi ? Que se passera-t-il, si elle me repousse ? Resterons-nous amis ? Pourrais-je continuer à la regarder vivre, rire et sourire à la vie, sans éprouver une insupportable douleur ? Pourrais-je supporter cette douleur ?

Merlin ! Que toutes ces questions m'ont torturé ! Et je te remercie de tout cœur que mes sentiments aient été partagés !

J'avance prudemment et je jette un œil par-dessus la rampe.

Oh ! Génial ! Je ne vais pas avoir à gérer un chagrin d'amour ! Merlin, merci ! Merci, Merlin !

Je reviens discrètement sur mes pas, ouvre de nouveau doucement la porte, fais signe que tout va bien à Albus qui se met à glousser les yeux pétillants plus que jamais et je referme la porte en la claquant un peu plus fort que nécessaire…

Quand j'arrive à hauteur de l'escalier, les tourtereaux sont séparés, mais leurs yeux brillants, leurs joues rouges, leurs cheveux un peu défaits et leur bouche un peu gonflées de leurs baisers, ne laisse aucun doute quant à l'évolution de leur relation.

Draco a franchi un pas de géant…

J'avoue que cela me réjouit et m'attendrit… Mon fils est amoureux…

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes, Draco. Et je t'accompagnerai à la Grande Salle. » dis-je, après avoir un peu écourté les adieux.

Je jette la Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, y entre avec Annabelle serrée contre moi et prononce l'adresse du Terrier.

Quand je reviens, trois minutes plus tard, Draco a toujours les yeux fixés sur les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

« Ça t'a fait ça aussi, quand Tante Nally est partie ? » me demande-t-il, le regard profondément malheureux…

Oh ! Misère ! Je me suis réjoui trop tôt !

Finalement je vais avoir à le gérer, le chagrin d'amour… Ou plutôt, les affres de la séparation…

« Qu'est-ce que cela te fait ? » m'enquiers-je en retour, vraiment incertain quant à la réponse à donner.

« Cette impression de vide dans le cœur. Tu sais, comme si un Détraqueur était là, le froid glacial, la sensation que tu ne pourras plus jamais être heureux… » me répond Draco, la voix nouée et un peu éraillée de chagrin…

Oh ! Merlin ! Oui ! Je connais cela !

Je soupire et j'invite Draco à venir s'asseoir sur le sofa.

« Oui, Draco. Oui, je connais cette sensation. A la différence fondamentale que j'ignorais totalement quand je reverrai Nally et qu'il nous était impossible de correspondre. Dans trois semaines, tu rejoindras Annabelle pour les vacances. Et ne vous êtes-vous pas promis, il y a un instant, de vous écrire une longue lettre ce soir pour raconter votre journée ? » dis-je, de mon ton le plus doux.

« Oui… Oui, bien sûr… Mais cela me semble si loin ! C'est la première fois que je ressens cela, tu sais. Je veux dire, être vraiment amoureux. Et c'est… c'est… » répond-il, sans pouvoir exprimer sa pensée.

« C'est doux, chaud au cœur et en même temps horriblement douloureux de devoir se séparer… » propose-je toujours avec douceur.

« Oui… Et puis… Oh ! Pa ! Je me sens terriblement coupable aussi… Tu comprends. Je… Je suis… partagé… et je me sens horriblement coupable… Parce que… Parce que… » tente-t-il d'expliquer, les larmes lui montant brusquement aux yeux…

Et soudainement je comprends.

Oui, je comprends pourquoi Albus pensait que Draco aurait peut-être besoin de me parler…

Merlin !

Puisses-tu aller en enfer, Lucius ! Draco ne mérite vraiment pas ça !

« Tu te sens partagé et tu culpabilises, parce que, tout en étant terriblement malheureux qu'elle ait eu à vivre une aussi horrible épreuve, à cause de Lucius, tu es heureux qu'il ait envoyé Annabelle ici, à Poudlard…» finis-je pour lui.

Il hoche la tête et renifle. Je lui tends mon mouchoir et il se mouche.

« Je me sens coupable oui… Et pas seulement parce que c'est Lucius qui lui a fait ça… Ce serait la même chose si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait… Je… Je ne suis pas un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? D'être heureux qu'elle soit arrivée dans cette caisse… Je… J'aurais voulu qu'elle n'ait pas eu à vivre ça, je te jure ! Mais en même temps, si cela n'était pas arrivé… Je ne l'aurais pas connue… Alors c'est… C'est… C'est tellement dur Pa ! Lucius a fait la chose la plus horrible qui soit et en même temps… C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait jamais fait…» dit-il, avant d'éclater en sanglot et de s'effondrer sur ma poitrine…

Oh ! Merlin ! Brûler durant des millions d'années en enfer serait un châtiment bien trop doux pour toi Lucius ! Merde !

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

« Oh ! Non ! Mon fils ! Non ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! De toutes les plus terribles épreuves, il ressort toujours quelque chose de beau un jour ou l'autre… Et de cette épreuve qu'Annabelle a eue à vivre, il ressort qu'elle t'a rencontré. Tu es un garçon extraordinaire, Draco. Et elle ne s'y est pas trompée… C'est terrible que vous ayez eu à vous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances. Mais ni toi, ni elle, ne devez vous attarder sur ces circonstances justement. Vous devez seulement vous attarder sur cet amour que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre… Crois-moi, Draco… C'est le plus bel hommage que vous puissiez rendre à ses défunts parents. Faire en sorte que l'amour triomphe… » assure-je, en serrant très fort mon fils contre moi…

Draco pleure encore un moment sur ma poitrine, puis il se redresse et me regarde.

« Tu as raison, Pa… Tu as raison… Tu sais… Je n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais écrire à Lucius… Pour le remercier. Lui dire que grâce à lui, j'ai rencontré la plus magnifique et la plus formidable des jeunes filles Moldues et que je suis heureux, parce que je l'aime et qu'elle m'aime. Si je ne craignais pas qu'il remue ciel et terre pour la trouver et la tuer, je te jure que je le ferais… » déclare-t-il, en serrant les poings sur la fin…

« Je comprends ce désir… et ta prudence… » réponds-je, en souriant doucement.

« Oui… Tu… Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Pourquoi est-il si cruel ? » s'enquiert soudain mon fils, en me regardant d'un air empli d'incompréhension

Et je me dis qu'il me pose là une question à laquelle il est bien difficile de répondre…

« Il a été conditionné ainsi… » réponds-je, avec un soupir, avant d'ajouter : « Ton Grand-Père Abraxas l'a élevé selon des principes très durs, tu en sais quelque chose, puisque ton père t'a élevé ainsi… »

« Mais moi, je m'en suis sorti ! Je ne suis pas cruel ! Je veux dire… Comme moi, il a dû avoir le choix, un jour ou l'autre ! Et il a choisi de suivre Voldemort ! Il n'a pas subi de pression, il n'a pas été mis sous Imperium ni quoi que ce soit ! Il a choisi ! Lucius a choisi ! C'est un monstre ! Il est… » m'interrompt Draco, avec une certaine véhémence…

Et je l'interromps à mon tour, me saisissant de ses épaules, pour capter toute son attention.

« Draco… Draco, une chose à la fois, veux-tu ? Parlons de tout cela calmement. D'accord ? » dis-je, avec autant de douceur que de fermeté.

Il hoche la tête à plusieurs reprises, pour me signifier son accord.

« Bien… Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? » m'enquiers-je, car je sens que ce n'est pas seulement Lucius qui le préoccupe…

« L'Imperium… J'ai peur qu'un jour je reçoive ce sort et de ne pas être capable de le combattre… Si je suis trop fatigué et à cause de mes séquelles…» murmure-t-il, en baissant la tête…

« Je comprends… Mmmm… Draco, il y a plusieurs choses à prendre en compte… La faiblesse de l'esprit, les circonstances, le besoin de considération, d'approbation, l'expérience, de vie, les effets de groupes, la solitude, la peur, la soumission naturelle à l'autorité et d'autres choses sûrement encore…  
Prenons les Cooper par exemple, ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de force pour combattre l'Imperium… Ils étaient naturellement soumis à plus forts qu'eux déjà. Ils n'ont jamais été des meneurs, mais des personnes qui obéissent aux ordres, qui suivent ce qu'on leur demande de faire. Ils n'avaient pas la force de dire non… Ils n'avaient jamais appris à le faire, ni même eu l'idée de le faire… Alors quand ils ont reçu l'Imperium, ils ont suivi… Je comprends qu'il soit difficile d'admettre que l'on puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un, même sous Imperium. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions sur les valeurs de ces personnes… Mais il ne faut pas penser, qu'elles ne le feraient pas, qu'au contraire elles lutteraient, si elles n'étaient vraiment pas d'accord avec ce que l'on veut qu'elles fassent… Non, il ne faut pas croire que ces personnes n'ont qu'une conscience relative, voire pas de conscience du tout… Monsieur Cooper regrette profondément ce qu'il a fait au Terrier, même s'il n'a jeté aucun Impardonnable… Et il a bien dit aussi que cela lui faisait mal mais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que d'obéir. Il n'avait juste pas la force de lutter contre celui qui le commandait…  
Souviens-toi également de ce qu'a dit Viktor. Quand il a reçu l'Imperium dans le labyrinthe, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se sentait seul, subissait des pressions énormes de la part de Karkaroff, voulait faire honneur à son Ecole… Il avait peur également, seul pour traverser cette épreuve difficile, il était loin de sa famille, de ses amis depuis des mois et n'avait jamais eu d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres, là-bas, à Durmstrang, où la discipline est très dure… Et où la Magie Noire est enseignée, où on lui accorde une dimension, une vision très différente de la nôtre. Tout cela, l'a empêché de résister. Il recevait un ordre, il devait obéir. Même si cela ne lui convenait pas, ne lui plaisait pas… Maintenant il a davantage d'expérience. Il a appris à faire des choix. Il a appris à dire non, à se rebeller… Et il arrive à combattre les effets d'un Imperium. Et tu réussis, toi aussi. Tout comme Harry le fait. Parce que vous avez appris à dire non ! A remettre en question ce qui vous entoure. Et que vous n'êtes pas seuls… Vous ne le serez jamais. Parce qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui vous aime quelque part et quelqu'un dans votre cœur, qui vous soutiendra quoiqu'il arrive. » explique-je avec conviction.

Draco se tait. Il réfléchit intensément à ce que je viens de dire…

« Et si au fond de moi il y a assez de la cruauté et de la folie de mon père ? » s'enquiert-il soudain, l'air anxieux.

« Si cela était, tu ne serais pas ici à me poser cette question… Si cela était, tu te serais laissé séduire par le sentiment de puissance et de pouvoir qu'induit la Magie Noire. Tu aurais pris plaisir à torturer ce vieux Moldu…. Et tu serais en ce moment même à la tête des Ânes Bâtés… » réponds-je, avec un sourire un peu moqueur…

« D'accord… Tu as raison encore une fois… Mais… Si je suis trop affaibli et que je n'arrive pas à résister malgré toute ma volonté et mon désir de le faire ? » insiste Draco, toujours aussi anxieux.

« Alors tes Sorts seraient tout aussi faibles que toi… » assure-je, du ton le plus convainquant qu'il m'est possible…

« Mais je les jetterai quand même… » insiste-t-il encore, triste et malheureux…

« Tu n'aurais pas la volonté de faire mal, Draco… » dis-je, hésitant un faible instant, avant de lui demander : « Harry t'a-t-il parlé de ce qu'il s'est produit en juin dernier, quand ta tante Bellatrix a fait basculer Sirius Black dans le voile de Mort ? »

« Oui… Il m'a dit que… Il a couru après elle et lui a jeté un Doloris. Mais qu'il n'a pas réussi à lui faire mal… » répond Draco, qui réfléchit un court moment avant d'ajouter : « La volonté… Il m'a dit que Voldemort lui a dit qu'il manquait de conviction… Qu'il ne suffisait pas seulement de jeter le Sort, qu'il fallait également avoir le désir profond de faire mal… »

Je hoche la tête pour acquiescer, tandis que Draco semble cette fois, nettement soulagé…

« Oui, il faut avoir cette volonté. Etre animé par des raisons profondes… » dis-je, d'une voix un peu étranglée…

J'ai dû faire mal à des gens, lorsque j'espionnais… Cela me faisait aussi mal qu'à eux. Je le faisais cependant. Pour pouvoir sauver beaucoup d'autres vies…

« Lucius… N'a pas eu non plus la volonté de se rebeller contre son père. Il n'a pas résisté à l'attrait de la Magie Noire… Il est cruel… Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas la force à cause de sa folie ? » demande cette fois Draco.

« Oh… Je crois que plusieurs paramètres sont à prendre en compte encore une fois. La folie n'explique pas tout…. Il y a à Ste Mangouste, des personnes souffrant de déséquilibre mental, qui n'ont pas une once de cruauté et ne feront jamais mal à qui que ce soit. Le père de Luna a la réputation d'être un doux dingue… Et, au-delà de sa cruauté, de son extrême froideur, de son incapacité à aimer, de la folie de ses idéaux, de ses croyances et valeurs, ton père est un homme intelligent, capable de se maîtriser, qui sait faire la différence entre le bien et le mal… Il est responsable de ses actes… » réponds-je, en poussant un petit soupir.

Et je note, par-dessus l'épaule de Draco, qu'Albus fait venir à lui une pile de courrier depuis la mezzanine. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indique qu'il est 08H46… Ma classe commence dans quatorze minutes… Mais depuis là-haut, Albus me fait signe de poursuivre. Et je reporte mon attention sur mon fils, qui réfléchit à ce que je viens de dire.

Albus a raison. Au diable ma classe !

Draco est bien plus important à mes yeux et je ne peux le laisser sans réponse aux questions qu'il se pose…

« Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi est-il un monstre ? Si ce n'est pas la folie, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas rebellé comme je l'ai fait ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas remis en question son éducation ? » s'enquiert-il, sincèrement soucieux de la réponse…

« Ce que je vais te dire, Draco, s'appuie sur des observations que j'ai faites, sur des bribes de confidences de ton père, mais aussi sur des informations que j'ai obtenues alors que j'espionnais. Toutes ces informations ne sont peut-être pas vraies ou exactes. Et il y a sûrement nombres de zones d'ombres qui ne seront peut-être jamais éclaircies, des pans de vérités qui resteront à jamais enfouies. » déclare-je, pour que Draco sache, que ce que je vais lui dire est à prendre avec des pincettes concernant certains points et n'est pas vérité absolue…

Juste une tentative d'explication…

Draco hoche la tête.

« Alors voilà : je crois qu'il y a deux éléments fondamentaux, qui font la différence entre toi et Lucius. La première, c'est que ta grand-mère, la mère de Lucius, n'avait rien d'une femme affectueuse et douce. Elle n'avait aucun instinct maternel, était froide, hautaine, distante et mauvaise comme une teigne. Aussi, contrairement à toi, Lucius n'a reçu d'affection dans sa toute petite enfance par aucun de ses deux parents. Les Elfes de maison qui se sont succédés pour s'occuper de lui, avaient ordre de ne pas le bercer, de ne pas lui parler plus que nécessaire… Et de le fesser chaque jour jusqu'à l'âge de ses cinq ans. Ça, je le sais de bonne part, car j'ai entendu ta grand-mère conseiller à ta mère de faire la même chose lorsque tu viendrais au monde : « Pour t'endurcir dès le premier âge… Il sera ainsi prêt, lorsque Lucius prendra son éducation en main, comme il l'était lui-même lorsque mon défunt époux l'a fait pour lui. » a-t-elle dit… Je suis bien heureux qu'elle ait été emportée par la mort avant que tu ne viennes au monde… » explique-je, avant de nous servir une tasse de thé qu'un Elfe est venu nous apporter.

« Il n'a donc jamais rien connu, ni appris de l'affection et de l'amour… » conclu Draco, en prenant machinalement la tasse que je lui tends.

« Eh bien, de la part de ses parents, non… Mais je sais aussi de bonne part, que les Elfes n'ont pas obéit à ta grand-mère… Ils se punissaient pour cela, mais jamais ils n'ont fessé Lucius et ils lui parlaient… Et cela, je le tiens de ta grand-tante, sœur de ta mère, qui était une brave femme. Elle ne s'est jamais mariée et vivait également au Manoir Malfoy. C'est à elle que ta Grand-mère avait confié le soin de veiller à ce que les fessées soient bien administrées, car elle-même n'était guère encline à s'occuper d'un bébé et à entendre « ses cris de petits gorets » disait-elle d'un ton méprisant. Ta grand-tante donnait un peu de chaleur et d'amour à Lucius quand elle était censée assister à cette fessée quotidienne. Elle a révélé cela à Narcissa, après la mort de sa sœur… Et juste avant d'être emportée par la mort elle aussi, de la même façon que sa sœur… Que je soupçonne… consécutive à un empoisonnement… Je crois fort en fait que ta grand-tante a empoisonné sa sœur, pour qu'elle cesse de martyriser Narcissa et t'éviter le même sort que Lucius, avant de se suicider pour avoir commis ce meurtre… Mais cela, ce n'est qu'un soupçon… Un très gros soupçon… Disons que j'en suis certain à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent… » révèle-je, à un Draco totalement effaré.

« Merlin ! Quelle famille ! Même le meilleur de ses membres, aurait donc commis un meurtre de sang froid !… Quelle famille ! » commente-t-il, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux très courts.

Ils commencent tout juste à bien repousser, mais ne cachent pas encore les cicatrices sur son crâne. Pourtant, Draco n'a pas souhaité user de Magie pour accélérer leur croissance... J'ignore pourquoi...

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… C'est un miracle que tu t'en sortes si bien… Les gènes de Narcissa sans aucun doute… » appuie-je, avec un accent de sincère vérité..

« Oui… Il faudra que je la remercie de me les avoir offerts. Mais tu as dit qu'il y avait deux éléments fondamentaux à prendre en compte. Lequel est le deuxième ? » poursuit Draco, suspendu à ma réponse.

« Voldemort… Ton père a été présenté à Voldemort par Abraxas à l'âge de treize ans. A l'époque, Abraxas subvenait aux besoins de Voldemort qui lui rendait de nombreux services à l'étranger où il restait une majeure partie de l'année, pour réaliser ses magouilles. Voldemort s'est aussitôt intéressé à Lucius. Il restait en Angleterre durant une bonne partie des vacances et lui donnait des leçons particulières, portant sur la Magie Noire, bien évidemment. Ton père, qui était intelligent et déjà puissant, s'est montré un élève très doué au grand plaisir d'Abraxas… Et un jour, alors que ton père avait quinze ans, Voldemort lui a offert un livre érotique et a entrepris de parfaire son éducation sexuelle en l'initiant au plaisir charnel avec les hommes… Et ton père s'est laissé séduire en s'offrant totalement à Voldemort le jour de ses seize ans … A l'époque, Voldemort était un bel homme encore… Leur relation a duré quelques mois, Lucius sortant en catimini de Poudlard presque chaque soir, pour retrouver Voldemort, dans une garçonnière de Pré Au Lard, jusqu'à ce qu'Abraxas ait vent de cela. Il a débarqué à Pré Au Lard avec quelques-uns de ses hommes de main et a surpris son fils et Voldemort en plein ébats… avec d'autres jeunes gens… Il est rentré dans une rage folle. Tu penses bien ! Son unique héritier qui s'adonnait à des orgies homosexuelles… Il a coupé les vivres de Voldemort et l'a chassé, en lui ordonnant de quitter cette fois définitivement le pays au plus vite, sous peine de lui faire une réputation désastreuse auprès de ses premiers balbutiants adeptes… qui n'étaient autre que les pères des jeunes garçons présents dans la garçonnière. Voldemort n'avait pas encore les relations nécessaires pour passer outre ces ordres. Il avait besoin de garder sa réputation intacte pour garder ses soutiens financiers. Il est donc parti. Il a cependant entretenu une correspondance secrète avec Lucius. Et, le Transplanage intercontinental ne lui posant aucun problème, il est également revenu très régulièrement passer quelques heures avec lui dans un tout autre lieu… Et quelques semaines plus tard, Abraxas mourrait… Officiellement de la Dragoncelle… Officieusement, tué par Lucius lui-même, le jour de ses dix-sept ans… Par la suite, Lucius et Voldemort se sont souvent rencontrés, au décours de voyages effectués par ton père ou Voldemort, jusqu'au jour où ce dernier est revenu définitivement en Angleterre, bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'était en partant… Et la première guerre a vraiment commencé… Les faits concernant la relation de Lucius et Voldemort, je les tiens de conversations à mots couverts, entre deux anciens camarades de Lucius qui auraient participé à l'une de ces orgies sexuelles. Ils sont morts tous les deux, maintenant. Concernant la mort de ton grand-père, c'est l'ancien secrétaire de ton grand-père, qui l'a sous-entendu. Et quand j'ai lancé une allusion à ce fait devant Lucius, il n'a pas nié et ses yeux se sont allumés d'une lueur qui ne trompe pas. Il n'a rien dit, mais n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour que je comprenne qu'il l'avait bien fait. … » explique-je encore, sous l'écoute attentive de mon fils.

« Quelle famille ! » répète-t-il, en secouant la tête, avant d'ajouter : « Je comprends mieux… Mais je ne lui pardonne pas pour autant… Il avait le choix et il a choisi la voie de la corruption, de la perversion et de la cruauté… »

Le ton de sa voix cependant, est nettement moins virulent et véhément.

« Je vais me faire moins de soucis pour ma descendance. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention d'aimer mes enfants et de les élever sans jamais les priver de mon affection et de celle de leur mère ! Oui, je veillerais à leur donner beaucoup d'amour et des valeurs solides, basées sur la tolérance…» ajoute-t-il un court instant plus tard…

Et je sais que cette fois, il a exprimé toutes ses peurs… Tout au moins, sur ce sujet là…

« Je n'en doute pas… Y a-t-il autre chose dont tu souhaites me parler, Draco ? De Voldemort, par exemple… De ce qu'il t'a fait l'été dernier ? Tu n'es finalement jamais venu me parler de tout cela… » m'enquiers-je, soucieux de lui offrir l'occasion de se libérer complètement.

« Mmmm… ça m'a pas mal travaillé tout ça. Mais finalement, j'en ai souvent parlé avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et ça va beaucoup mieux. Et puis, j'ai retrouvé ma virilité… Ah oui ! C'est vrai, tu ne sais pas, que je n'arrivais plus à avoir d'érection… Il m'avait complètement dégoûté du sexe… Brrrr… Quand je repense à tout ça !… Le viol de Pettigrew, les jumeaux Brandburgy… Mais tu en sais quelque chose, non ? » me répond mon fils, en me fixant de ses yeux clairs.

« Oui, j'en sais quelque chose… Enfin, pour les jumeaux, c'est toi qui me l'a appris. » dis-je, d'un ton assez sourd.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu sais… Il fallait que je vive ça pour prendre toute la mesure de ce qu'est Voldemort, de ce que je suis et pouvoir faire un choix éclairé. Et maintenant, grâce à Harry et Ron, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec l'homosexualité. Je ne fais plus l'amalgame entre homosexuel et monstre… Ceci dit, l'homosexualité ne m'attire toujours pas, même si je trouve Harry et Ron mignons ensemble. En fait, je ne les considère pas du tout comme des homosexuels, mais comme des amoureux. » déclare-t-il alors…

Il a vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup changé… Beaucoup grandi…

« J'vais t'avouer un truc Pa… » ajoute-t-il, après une légère hésitation : « Pendant ma retenue avec Harry, juste après qu'il m'ait avoué son homosexualité, ma réaction a été de lui demander de me baiser… J'étais tellement persuadé qu'un jour ou l'autre je n'y couperais pas d'être… violé par Voldemort,… que… je ne voulais pas qu'il ait la satisfaction d'être le premier homme à me… Enfin… Tu comprends n'est-ce pas… Harry a refusé… Et il avait raison de le faire… Je le remercie pour cela. Cela m'aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. Cela aurait été contre ma nature et mes désirs… Et même si je suis certain que, s'il avait accepté, Harry aurait été très attentif et bien je suis également certain que je n'aurais pas pris de plaisir… J'aurais juste subi et finalement cela m'aurait dégoûté et je n'aurais pas pu établir des liens aussi fort avec lui… Enfin bref… Tout ça pour te dire que tu n'as pas de souci à avoir concernant tout cela. C'est digéré. Et je voulais te dire aussi… Merci d'avoir été là, ces derniers temps. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi… Et t'en fais pas, si j'ai besoin de te parler, je viendrais te voir.. »

« Merci à toi fils, de me faire autant confiance… Mais, j'aurais dû te parler avant… » dis-je, en le serrant contre moi, la gorge nouée…

« Oh ! Non ! Ne t'en veux pas ! Tu me connais. Si finalement je ne suis pas venu te voir, c'est que je n'étais pas prêt à le faire. Tu m'as proposé ton aide. Et c'était de cela dont j'avais besoin à ce moment là. Que quelqu'un, un adulte, me dises qu'il était là, si j'en avais besoin… Et, même si tu m'avais demandé comment j'allais, si tu m'avais proposé de parler de tout ça avant… je t'aurais dit que tout allait bien. Que finalement je n'avais pas besoin d'en parler… Tu m'as toujours laissé venir. Continue comme ça… C'est ce qu'il me faut… De savoir que tu es là, prêt à m'écouter si j'ai besoin de me confier ou d'être aidé, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » répond-il, en me rendant mon étreinte…

Au même moment, l'horloge sonne dix heures et Albus passe la tête par-dessus la rampe pour voir où nous en sommes…

« Nous avons raté la première heure de cours ! » s'exclame dans le même temps Draco, en se levant d'un bond.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Draco. Minerva a été prévenue par mes soins que tu reprendras les cours plus tard. Quant à vous, Severus, votre classe de Potion a été prise en charge par Nally, tandis que Remus la remplace. Vous êtes libre ce matin… » nous apprend Albus, en descendant les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Merci, Albus. Désolé d'avoir occupé votre bureau plus longtemps que prévu. » déclare-je, en me levant également.

« Il y a des conversations qui ne peuvent souffrir l'attente. Ne vous excusez donc pas. » répond-il, en s'installant à son bureau.

Draco et moi le remercions encore cependant, puis j'invite Draco à revenir avec moi vers les Quartiers de Serpentard.

Et, tandis que nous marchons côté à côte dans les couloirs, je me dis que c'est une bonne chose, que nous ayons eu cette conversation, lui et moi.

Je le sens plus détendu, libéré d'un poids qui pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules…

OoOoOoO

_**Dimanche 15 Décembre 1996**_

**Acte 11 : Poison**

**Olivier**

Putain !

J'ai tellement mal au crâne, que je prendrais bien une hache pour me l'ouvrir comme un œuf à la coque, histoire d'en extraire ma cervelle pour lui faire prendre l'air ! C'est qu'elle cogne dure dans ma boîte à idées ! D'ailleurs même pas sûr qu'elle attendrait que je l'en sorte ! Parce qu'on dirait qu'elle est montée sur ressort et je suis quasi sûr qu'elle surgirait comme un diable de sa boîte !

Bordel ! Si encore je m'étais pris une muflée, je comprendrais ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas puisque je ne bois jamais d'alcool…

Allons bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Allez Olivier ! Réfléchis mon tout beau !

Ooooooh ! Saperlipopette !

J'me suis pris deux Cognards coup sur coup sur la cafetière et le Souaffle en prime !

Merde ! J'espère que ça ne nous a pas empêché de gagner le match !

Ouch !

Bouge pas Olivier, bouge pas mon tout beau ! Reste parfaitement immobile ou ta cervelle va t'exploser la boîte c'est sûr ! C'est plus un diable sur ressort, c'est un volcan en état pré-éruptif que t'as dans la caboche, maintenant !…

Putain… Il n'y a donc personne pour me filer une Potion dans le coin ?

Et puis éteignez la lumière bon sang ! Elle filtre à travers mes paupières comme des lames glacées qui vont droit se planter dans la lave en fusion qu'il y a dans ma citrouille ! Bonjour le choc thermique et ce qui en résulte !

La vapeur va bientôt me sortir par les oreilles et la cervelle par les trous de nez !

« On dirait qu'il reprend connaissance… » entends-je chuchoter, dans un froissement de tissus qui s'agitent à côté de moi…

Je ne connais pas cette voix… En même temps, ça résonne tellement dans mon ciboulot que la voix vibre et fait écho… Difficile à reconnaître donc…

« Donnez-lui sa Potion. » répond une autre voix, un chouia plus grave que la première

Mais pas plus reconnaissable…

Et ça me fait l'effet encore une fois d'avoir le bourdon de la Cathédrale de Londres entre les oreilles…

Une main soulève ma nuque… Oh ! Misère que ça fait mal !

Un verre se pose sur mes lèvres et quand j'ouvre la bouche pour gémir, une Potion infecte en profite pour s'infiltrer entre mes lèvres… Je n'ai pas le choix... Faut que j'avale ou je meurs étouffé…

J'avale…

Oh ! Mama Mia ! Que c'est dégueulasse ! Encore pire que les Potions de Snape ! Mais putain qu'ça fait du bien ! Ma cervelle refroidit et se calme quasi instantanément…

On dirait que la lumière est supportable maintenant…

Allez mon tout beau ! Tu es un Gryffondor courageux et un gardien de but téméraire ! Ouvre un œil pour voir !

Ouais… C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir l'autre œil.

Salle d'hôpital… Ste Mangouste ?

« Bonjour Monsieur Dubois ! Content que vous soyez enfin réveillé ! » claironne la voix joyeuse d'une Médicomage que je ne connais pas…

« Enfin ? Pourquoi enfin ? » m'enquiers-je, un peu inquiet soudainement.

« Cela fait huit jours que vous êtes ici, Monsieur Dubois ! Vous étiez complètement disloqué après votre chute ! Mais rassurez-vous, je vous ai bien rafistolé et vous êtes comme neuf ! » me répond la Médicomage, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Oh ! Putain ! L'Entraîneur doit être furax ! Rassurez-moi ! Dites-moi qu'on a gagné le match ! » m'exclame-je, réveillant un petit reste de douleur dans mon crâne…

Tout compte fait, le volcan n'est pas encore tout à fait éteint…

« Ah ! Ces joueurs de Quidditch ! Il n'y en a pas un pour racheter les autres ! C'est toujours la même chanson quand ils se réveillent ! Ils arrivent plus cassés qu'un vase de chine qui aurait dévalé tout l'Everest et la seule chose qui les préoccupe, c'est le résultat de la partie ! Oui, Vous avez gagné, Monsieur Dubois ! L'attrapeur de votre équipe a réussi à attraper le Vif avant que vous ne soyez à terre… Je lui ai d'ailleurs sonné les cloches ! J'étais dans les gradins, voyez-vous et j'ai bien vu qu'il aurait pu vous rattraper en vol, s'il ne s'était pas obstiné à courir après ce maudit Vif ! » répond-elle l'air courroucée.

« Vous êtes folle ! S'il avait fait ça, on perdait le match ! Et pour le coup, l'Entraîneur nous aurait tués tous les deux ! » m'exclame-je encore, effaré par son idée abracabadrante…

Laisser le Vif pour me rattraper ! J'vous jure ! Y a qu'une Médicomage pour avoir des idées pareilles !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un énorme soupir…

« Pas un pour rattraper l'autre… » répète-t-elle, l'air navrée.

Ouais, moi aussi, je suis navré. J'ai raté la fête d'après match. Et mon rendez-vous avec Alicia…

Merde ! J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de lui avoir posé un lapin !

« Quand puis-je sortir ? » m'enquiers-je, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse…

Voyons… Il s'est passé huit jours depuis ma chute… Nous sommes donc dimanche…

Si je fais vite, je peux voir Alicia avant sa garde au QG… Sinon, je la rejoindrais là-bas…

« Dans trois heures. Et il n'est pas question de Transplaner ni que vous remontiez sur un balai avant quinze jours, Monsieur Dubois ! Votre Entraîneur est prévenu ! Vous êtes au REPOS COMPLET. Compris ? Interdiction même de mettre un seul pied dans un stade ! Je ne veux même pas que vous voyez votre équipe, ni votre Entraîneur durant tout ce temps ! Sinon, je vous ramène ici et je vous sangle sur ce lit ! Et croyez-moi, Monsieur Dubois, je le saurais, si vous transgressez ces ordres ! » répond la Médicomage, en me regardant d'un air sévère.

Et je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle dise la vérité…

Trois heures… Ce sera donc au QG que je verrais Alicia, où elle passera la soirée pour la première garde de nuit. Il y a beaucoup mieux comme lieu de rendez-vous que la Base d'Espionnage, mais je ferais avec…

Oh ! Merde ! Oh ! Putain ! On est dimanche 15 !

Oh ! Diable de diable !

C'est encore pire que je ne pensais ! J'ai raté l'anniversaire de Mamie Emma, mon arrière-grand-mère ! Elle fête ses cent ans aujourd'hui ! Elle a rassemblé tout le monde pour ça ! Même la famille de Papa qu'elle adore !

Elle est la seule, dans la famille du côté de ma mère, qui sait que Papa, ma sœur aînée et moi sommes des Sorciers… Et comme Papa n'a pas de famille, à part sa mère et sa sœur qui sont des Moldus également, elle les invite toujours aussi…

Toute ma famille est là-bas, à sa fête... Merde ! J'aurais bien aimé les voir tous !

Quand je vais sortir, il sera au moins 20H00 et plus temps d'aller là-bas. Parce que le temps d'arriver, en prenant différentes Cheminées, il va se passer au moins une heure et elle sera au lit. Elle se couche tôt Mamie Emma. A son âge, c'est normal. Et elle aura été fatiguée, par la fête en plus…

Putain !

Elle doit être tellement déçue que je ne sois pas là ! Et moi aussi je suis terriblement déçu ! J'espère que maman lui aura donné mon cadeau ! Un beau collier de perles… C'est qu'elle est coquette Mamie, elle adore les bijoux…

Oui, je suis sûr que Maman lui aura remis mon cadeau et lui aura dit que j'irais la voir dès que possible… J'irais demain, à la première heure et je passerai toute la journée avec elle…

Ouais, je vais faire ça. Elle sera heureuse que je la bichonne toute la journée. Je l'emmènerai au restaurant et on fera un petit tour dans le parc avant de rentrer. Et puis on regardera son émission de télé préférée. Et si elle est assez en forme après, on fera une partie de carte. Ou alors je lui ferais la lecture…

Je l'adore, Mamie Emma ! Elle est douce et tendre. Et elle a toujours le mot pour rire et a gardé un esprit jeune et moderne.

Et puis j'adore quand elle me raconte ses frasques de jeunesse. C'était une sacrée, Mamie Emma ! Elle a fréquenté les milieux artistiques après la première guerre mondiale. Elle a joué dans quelques films muets et au théâtre. Elle a même posé nue pour un peintre…

Tiens… On se regardera quelques-uns de ses films, que Maman s'est arrangée pour récupérer pour les lui offrir à ses quatre-vingt-quinze ans… C'est bidonnant les films muets…

Et Mamie Emma était tellement belle ! Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs, malgré son grand âge. On dirait une délicate poupée de porcelaine…

Ouais… On va faire ça… On va regarder ses films en mangeant du Pop-Corn et s'amuser tous les deux…

Mon programme pour la journée de demain décidé, je me sens un peu moins triste. Je dirais même que je suis ragaillardi à l'idée de passer une belle journée avec Mamie Emma.

Et finalement, les trois heures passent assez vite. Il y a du mouvement dans le coin et je prends plaisir à voir la Médicomage rassurer ou houspiller ses patients…

Elle a du répondant la dame… Du caractère également. Et elle a l'air de bien s'y connaître dans son job…Ce ne serait peut-être pas mal, de la recruter pour l'Ordre…Mouais… Mais elle est enceinte, la dame… Alors ce n'est peut-être pas le moment…

Oh ! Mais j'y pense ! Me semble qu'Alicia m'a parlé d'une Médicomage enceinte qui fait justement partie de l'Ordre, il y a quelques jours…

« C'est comment, votre nom ? » m'enquiers-je, quand elle revient vers moi pour vérifier que tout va bien avant de me lâcher.

« Prewitt. Margaret Prewitt ! » répond-elle, tout en signant mon ordre de sortie.

Ouais… C'est elle, je reconnais le nom.

« Oh ! Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient, je pense, à me signer un petit mot d'excuse pour ma copine… Je crois que vous la connaissez. Elle s'appelle Alicia Spinett. » déclare-je, avec un grand sourire.

« Effectivement, Monsieur Dubois…. Et il n'est pas utile que je vous signe ce mot d'excuse. Alicia est parfaitement au courant de votre état de santé et elle sera là dans quelques minutes. Elle vient vous chercher. C'est d'ailleurs elle que j'ai chargée de veiller à ce que mes ordres soient suivis à la lettre. Elle m'a promis de le faire scrupuleusement. » me répond Madame Prewitt, en me faisant un petit clin d'œil…

Ah ! Ces femmes ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles savent se serrer les coudes, quand il s'agit d'empoisonner la vie des braves joueurs de Quidditch, en les empêchant de jouer ! Comme si ce petit accident méritait que je sois immobilisé au sol pendant quinze jours !

Enfin, Alicia arrive. Elle vient vers moi tout sourire…

Ça va, elle ne m'en veut pas Alicia. Je dirais même, qu'elle me comprend parfaitement bien, quand je lui fais part de ce que je pense des ordres de Madame Prewitt.

C'est ce qui est chouette, quand votre nana est une joueuse de Quidditch, elle sait parfaitement de quoi il retourne. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas ce qui l'empêche de me faire les gros yeux, quand je tente de la soudoyer pour qu'elle me laisse faire un tour à Flaquemare après-demain…

Une demi-heure après, Alicia et moi arrivons au QG. Je suis accueilli comme un roi par Lee et sa famille. Lee, qui était là pour commenter le match de mon équipe contre les Faucons de Falmouth, raconte comment j'ai arrêté quelques jolis buts et surtout le dernier de mes arrêts, celui qui m'a coûté mon petit séjour à Ste Mangouste, à ses neveux de sept et neuf ans, qui ont obtenu l'accord de leur mère, pour rester un peu plus tard que d'habitude avec nous…

Les deux gamins me regardent comme si j'étais un héros venu de l'espace…

Et quand je leur signe des autographes, juste avant qu'ils aillent finalement au lit vers les dix heures, ils sont plus heureux que si je leur avais offert la lune…

Je rejoins ensuite Alicia dans la Base d'Espionnage où elle est montée, il y a trois minutes.

La première heure et des brouettes est calme, totalement sans intérêt, que ce soit du côté du Manoir ou du côté d'Ombrage, qui ronfle déjà comme un sonneur…

« Il y a du mouvement à l'entrée. » fait remarquer Bill, sur le coup des 23H21

Et effectivement, je peux voir trois personnes qui remontent l'allée. Un homme et deux femmes, de toute évidence. Ils sont bien emmitouflés et pas reconnaissables sur la vision infrarouge que nous en donne les caméras. Nous suivons donc leur progression, jusqu'à la porte du Manoir…

Ils entrent et demandent à voir le Maître des lieux. Avant d'aller chercher Lucius, L'Elfe de maison emmène les invités nocturnes dans un petit salon et c'est seulement là que les trois autres se découvrent.

« C'est la poison, son loustic et… la deuxième femme, je crois que c'est la mère de Ramaya » nous informe Tonks, d'un ton qui ne laisse pas de doute sur ce qu'elle pense d'eux.

« Ouais, c'est bien la mère de Ramaya. Je reconnais ses bagues. Je l'ai manquée de peu à la fin de la Bataille au Terrier. » confirme Bill, avec une crispation de la mâchoire.

« Et la poison, c'est la mère de Blaise Zabini, c'est ça ? » m'enquiers-je, sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs de Tonks et Bill

« Ouais… Il est servi aussi, comme mère, le pauvre. » commente Bill avec une grimace, au moment où Lucius arrive à son tour dans le salon

…

« Chère Madame Zabini ! Et Chère Madame Deli ! Monsieur Boo… Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » dit Lucius, en effectuant un baise-main aux deux femmes

« Nous venons pour apporter une excellente nouvelle à notre Seigneur. » répond Madame Zabini avec un air hautain

« Il en sera ravi. » affirme Lucius, d'un geste qui invite le groupe à le suivre.

Voldemort accueille avec grandiloquence le trio qui s'est agenouillé devant lui, les priant de se relever et de s'asseoir sur les sofas et fauteuils.

Il demande à ses éphèbes, habillés pour une fois, de servir un verre à tout le monde. Whisky Pur Feu pour les hommes, Sherry pour les dames. Puis il fait signe à ses deux amants de rejoindre le petit salon.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demande-t-il, quand la première gorgée d'alcool est bue.

Pour toute réponse, la Zabini sort un flacon de son aumônière de velours et le lui remet, avec une lueur de triomphe cruel dans le regard.

« Ce poison rempli toutes les conditions demandées. Sans odeur, sans saveur et effet à retardement sur mot de passe, même à distance. Pas d'Antidote. La formule en a été détruite. Madame Deli et moi-même sommes les seules à la connaître. Ceci est le seul flacon disponible. Il y a de quoi dedans, faire périr quelques personnes. Il n'y a qu'à le verser dans les boissons ou les aliments des personnes visées. Ou même sur un livre ou un parchemin, car il pénètre aisément par la peau. Il reste actif plusieurs jours. Trois jours, précisément. Et, après avoir été ingéré, il reste inoffensif jusqu'au prononcé du mot de passe, qui doit être effectué dans les trois heures qui suivent. Et il agit en trois secondes. Nous pourrons vous en procurer de nouveau dans trois semaines. C'est le temps nécessaire à sa concoction. » explique Madame Zabini avec une évidente fierté.

« Êtes-vous certaine à cent pour cent de son efficacité ? » s'enquiert cependant Voldemort, avec un air de doute.

« Absolument, Monseigneur. Nous ne nous avancerions pas, si ce n'était pas le cas. Le seul moyen de tuer une personne directement, sans mot de passe à la clef, c'est de lui instiller le poison dans les yeux. Nous ne savons pourquoi, mais mélangé au liquide lacrymal, le poison agit immédiatement. L'effet est impressionnant et les souffrances sont atroces, bien évidemment, même si cela ne dure que quelques secondes. Nous avons procédé à des essais minutieux. Sur des animaux… mais également sur des êtres humains. Sorciers et Moldus. » répond Madame Deli, avec un sourire cruel.

« Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ces essais. Aucun empoisonnement n'a été signalé. Quand et sur qui avez-vous donc procédé ? » fait remarquer Lucius, qui est assis dans son fauteuil, l'air parfaitement décontracté.

Putain ! Quel monstre !

De pauvres gens sont morts et cet enfoiré parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps qu'il n'aurait pas un autre ton…

« Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler, très cher, tout simplement parce que nous avons procédé il y a quelques heures seulement. La Gazette en parlera demain ou après demain peut-être. Les corps n'avaient pas été trouvés, quand nous sommes allés vérifier s'ils l'avaient été ou non, juste avant de venir ici. Mais cela ne devrait sans doute pas tarder, car avant de partir, nous avons lancé la marque au-dessus des lieux… S'il y a un Sorcier dans le coin, il ne saura la manquer cette nuit ou demain matin au plus tard… » précise Madame Zabini, qui affiche la même satisfaction cruelle que la mère de Ramaya.

« Pouvons-nous en savoir davantage ? » demande Lucius, en arquant un sourcil

« Oui, dites-nous tout, très chère. Je suis curieux d'en apprendre davantage également. Et ne nous privez pas d'un seul détail. Je veux savoir qui a été choisi comme victime, sur quels critères… Tout, absolument tout… » appuie Voldemort, d'un ton doucereux.

« Edgar a entendu l'un de ses collègues de travail, détailler minutieusement ses projets pour le week-end. Il n'apprécie guère cet homme et quand il a su que nous étions prêtes pour effectuer un essai à grande échelle, il a proposé son nom… L'essai s'est déroulé, sur toute sa famille, dans un petit village du Sussex… à Tinsley Green, précisément. Le n… »

Mon sang se retire de mon visage, mon cœur bat sourdement dans ma gorge et je me précipite vers la sortie sans même attendre d'en savoir davantage…

Tinsley Green ! Elle a dit Tinsley Green !

Non ! Non ! Non !

C'est une coïncidence… Merlin faites que ce soit une coïncidence ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Je vous en supplie ! Faites que ce soit juste une coïncidence !

Je Transplane et j'ai la sensation horrible que toutes mes côtes se sont brisées sous l'exercice…

Mais je m'en fous… Je m'élance dans la longue allée qui s'étend devant moi et je cours comme un dératé sans prêter attention à la douleur, priant toujours Merlin…

Et les larmes dévalent mes joues… Je suis mort de peur…

Je cours dans la nuit sombre et froide, vers une grande bâtisse toutes fenêtres illuminées, isolée dans un magnifique parc…

Je ne regarde pas vers le ciel…

Je ne veux pas voir l'horrible marque dans le ciel !

Je n'veux pas ! Je n'veux pas !

Mais je sais au fond de moi que ma peur est fondée…

Il ne devrait pas y avoir toutes ces lumières, toutes ces voitures sur le parking…

Je veux pourtant garder l'espoir au fond du cœur… Et je m'admoneste… Tu te fais des angoisses pour rien Olivier ! Tu vas voir ! Tu vas ouvrir la porte et ils seront là, tous bien en vie, riant, chantant et dansant pour l'anniversaire de Mamie Emma…

Ils seront heureux de te voir et tu riras avec eux…

Oui ! C'est ainsi que cela va se passer !

Mais c'est trop calme… Trop calme… Pas un bruit, pas de musique, ni de rire…

Trop calme…

Et les larmes coulent, brûlantes sur mes joues glacées…

Et mon cœur bat comme un fou dans ma poitrine douloureuse et serrée…

Si serrée, Merlin, si serrée !

J'ouvre la porte à la volée…

Je traverse le hall la peur au ventre et je m'engouffre dans la grande salle, décorée de fleurs et de ballons…

Et je hurle en voyant les cadavres qui jonchent le sol…

**Non ! NON !**

Je hurle et je m'effondre à genoux, pour prendre tour à tour le corps sans vie de ma mère, de mon père, de ma sœur dans mes bras…

Je hurle et je rampe à demi vers Mamie Emma pour la bercer sur mon cœur fou de douleur…

Elle est glacée…

Glacée et morte depuis plusieurs heures…

Ils étaient là pour faire la fête et ils sont tous morts !

Tous morts !

De la plus âgée au plus jeune, ils sont tous morts !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, seul et tremblant au milieu des cadavres, pleurant toute ma douleur et mon chagrin…

J'ai l'impression parfois d'en voir un ou une respirer encore. Mais j'ai beau aller de l'un à l'autre avec espoir, tâter les pouls, poser ma tête sur les poitrines pour essayer d'entendre un cœur battre, ils sont tous inertes, froids et yeux fixes…

Ils sont tous morts…

Tous morts…

Toute ma famille !

Toute ma famille est décimée !…

Et je sanglote sur les petits corps sans vie des enfants…

Les petits corps aux grands yeux à jamais ouverts sur la nuit…

La petite Lou ne sautera plus dans mes bras pour que lui fasse faire l'avion… Jimmy ne me demandera plus jamais de jouer au foot avec lui… Lyne ne remportera jamais le concours du plus beau dessin de son école…

Je n'entendrais plus le rire sonore de l'oncle Julien, ni celui aigrelet de la grand-tante Meg… Tante Jilian ne me reprochera plus de ne pas venir la voir assez souvent… Grand-père Henry ne jouera plus jamais de son violon…

Je fais tout le tour de la salle, à genoux. Nettoyant la joue de mon cousin John qui s'est effondré la joue dans son assiette. Baissant la jupe retroussée haut sur la cuisse de ma cousine Eléonore…

Je touche des mains, je caresse des cheveux, j'embrasse des fronts…

Je les aimais tous et ils sont tous morts…

Tous morts…

Et je me sens coupable, de les avoir parfois négligés…

Je reviens vers Mamie Emma, je la prends dans mes bras… Elle est si frêle et si légère, ma petite poupée de porcelaine ! J'appuie ma tête contre la sienne et je sanglote…

Et je lui demande pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour fêter son anniversaire…

Je lui dis ce que j'avais prévu de faire pour qu'elle me pardonne… Pardon, Mamie Emma, Pardon !

Et je pleure…

Je la serre contre moi, assis auprès des cadavres de mes parents et de ma sœur…

Seul vivant parmi tous ces morts…

J'ai si mal ! Si mal !

Je voudrais m'allonger là et mourir avec eux…

Alicia m'enlace, appuyant sa poitrine contre mon dos…

« Viens Olivier. Ne reste pas là. » murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

Et je sens sur mes joues ses larmes qui se mêlent aux miennes…

Je ne veux pas partir…

Je ne veux pas les abandonner tous…

« **J'aurais dû mourir avec eux ! Je voudrais être mort avec eux !** » m'écrie-je

Alicia me serre contre elle, au milieu des allées et venues d'Aurors et de quelques Membres de l'Ordre qui cherchent des pouls, des battements de cœur…

Ce n'est pas la peine, je l'ai fait déjà…

Ils sont tous morts, tous morts…

Jamais plus ils ne vont respirer…

« Même la cuisinière et les serveurs sont morts… Le poison était dans le gâteau. Tout le monde en a mangé » entends-je dire Kingsley dans un brouillard…

« Il faut prévenir les autorités Moldues. » dit quelqu'un d'autre, un Auror dont je ne connais pas le nom.

Et quand j'entends ça, des images de polards vus à la télé, se bousculent dans mon cerveau fou de douleur et horrifié…

Une table métallique, le corps de ma mère étendu, poitrine et ventre béant, une scie qui ouvre le crâne de mon père, un légiste qui pèse le cœur de ma sœur, qui plonge ses mains ensanglantées pour soulever le foie de Mamie Emma …

« Non ! Non ! Je n'veux pas qu'on les découpe en morceau ! C'est ce qui arrivera ! Ils vont faire une autopsie ! Je ne veux pas qu'on les découpe ! Je n'veux pas ! Je n'veux pas ! » m'écrie-je, en serrant Mamie Emma contre moi à l'écraser, pour protéger son corps de ces horreurs…

« **Je n'veux pas !** **Je n'veux pas** ! » hurle-je encore et encore

« Non ! Non ! Olivier ! Non ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! Je vais tout expliquer à qui de droit et cela n'arrivera pas ! Je te le promets ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! Olivier ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! » m'assure Kingsley, en me pressant les épaules à me faire mal pour que je l'écoute.

Je le crois… Oui, je le crois ! Je le crois !… King ne me mentirait pas, je le crois ! me répète-je comme un mantra, en serrant toujours Mamie Emma contre moi…

Le froid de son corps s'insinue dans le mien…

Je suis glacé…

Et je frissonne et je pleure, je pleure, je pleure…

« Tu devrais partir, petit. Laisse nous nous occuper de tout cela. Alicia va te raccompagner. » dit doucement Maugrey, en mettant sa main chaude sur mon épaule.

Mais cela m'est impossible et je reste assis près des corps de mes parents, Mamie Emma dans mes bras, caressant son visage si aimé.

« Je reste là… Je n'veux pas les quitter… » murmure-je

Et Maugrey me parle doucement. Il promet que je pourrais tous les revoir plus tard. Que je pourrais leur dire adieu. Il me dit que les Aurors et la police Moldu vont prendre soin d'eux. Qu'il va veiller à ce que soit fait dans le plus grand respect.

Et je finis par me laisser doucement convaincre…

« J'veux… J'veux qu'on fasse les choses bien pour eux.. Avec un pasteur et tout. Et qu'ils restent tous ensembles. Je n'veux pas qu'on les sépare… Ils doivent rester en famille… » dis-je, les larmes ruisselant sur mon visage, tandis que Kingsley dégage doucement Mamie Emma de mes bras et que Maugrey et Alicia m'aident à me relever..

« C'est promis, petit. On t'aidera à organiser les obsèques. Mais reste pas là. » insiste Maugrey, en essayant de m'entraîner dehors..

« Attendez… » dis-je, en me dégageant de sa poigne

Et je m'agenouille de nouveau auprès de Mamie Emma. Je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour, toute la tendresse que j'ai pour elle dans mon cœur, puis je défais le collier de perles qu'elle a autour du cou, avant de le mettre au mien…

Je me fous de ce que l'on pourra dire… Mais ce collier ne me quittera pas le cou, tant que je n'aurais pas attrapé les monstres qui ont fait ça…

J'embrasse aussi Maman, dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage pour la replacer derrière son oreille, comme elle le faisait si souvent. J'embrasse mon Père, prenant sa montre à gousset que je glisse dans ma poche.

Je leur dis que je les aime et que je les aimerai toujours…

Enfin j'embrasse ma sœur, essuyant tendrement les larmes que je laisse sur sa joue…

Et soudainement mon cœur se met à battre comme un fou sur un fol espoir et sur une folle peur…

Où est son bébé ? Où est Jordan ? Où est le bébé de ma sœur ? L'a-t-elle laissé chez ses beaux-parents ou est-il là, parmi tous ces cadavres ?

« Où est Jordan ? Où est Jordan ! Le bébé de ma sœur ! Où est-il ! » m'écrie-je, affolé et animé en même temps de ce fol espoir et de cette folle peur…

Je le cherche des yeux parmi les corps morts… Je regarde partout. Je me précipite pour regarder sous les tables, il peut avoir roulé dessous en tombant des bras de l'une de mes tantes ou cousines…

Tout le monde cherche…

« Je l'ai trouvé Olivier ! » m'appelle soudain Bill, alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la réserve des cuisines.

Et je cours vers lui…

« Je l'ai trouvé dans son berceau, au fond du vestiaire, loin du bruit… Il devait dormir quand les assassins sont revenus pour voir si les corps étaient découverts… Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. Il est vivant, Olivier ! Il est vivant…» me dit Bill, en me mettant dans les bras, le bébé de ma sœur…

Je prends le petit contre moi et je le serre doucement, les larmes de soulagement roulant sur mes joues.

Il se réveille. Il gigote et il pleure…

Et je me promets de le protéger au péril de ma vie…

Il est toute la famille qu'il me reste…

Toute la famille qu'il me reste…

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	54. Les Cavernes Du Diable 1

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal !**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires ! **

**Je suis en période de surbookage intensif !**

**Je réponds ce soir, promis !**

**Bonne lecture sur ce chapitre, un peu plus joyeux que la semaine dernière. **

**Du moins, dans sa seconde partie!**

**Bisous !**

**OoOoOoO**

**Les Créatures Du Diable 1/3**

_**Jeudi 19 décembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Des Océans De Larmes**

**Severus**

Les cheveux plaqués par le crachin glacé qui tombe sans discontinuer depuis la fin de la matinée, Olivier, son neveu dans les bras, se tient debout, droit et digne, devant une immense tombe ouverte dans laquelle reposeront désormais les cinquante-sept membres de sa famille…

Toute la tombe a été tapissée de marbre blanc délicatement sculpté de feuillages et de fleurs et les cinquante-sept cercueils de chêne mordoré, posés sur des petits socles de marbre lisse, sont disposés sur trois rangées qui entourent l'aïeule si aimée d'Olivier.

La cérémonie religieuse vient de prendre fin et le pasteur invite l'assistance à présenter ses derniers hommages aux défunts et ses condoléances à Olivier. Les membres de la famille des conjoints moldus des oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines, petits cousins, petites cousines d'Olivier défilent dans un silence à peine troublé par quelques sanglots, devant le grand trou béant, pour saluer la mémoire de ces hommes, femmes et enfants fauchés par la mort tandis qu'ils fêtaient le centenaire de leur Ancienne…

Chacun jette une rose, rouge ou blanche dans le tombeau, puis vient serrer sur son cœur les deux seuls survivants de cette famille décimée, avant de quitter l'enceinte de la grande propriété dans laquelle vivait l'Arrière-Grand-Mère d'Olivier …

Un joli manoir typique de la région de Tinsley Green, construit dans un magnifique parc admirablement entretenu et dont Olivier est désormais propriétaire…

_« Je ne pourrais jamais plus me sentir heureux ici… Mais je ne pourrais jamais m'en séparer non plus… Je ferais de ce Manoir un musée. Un musée du cinéma muet… A la mémoire de Mamie Emma… » a-t-il dit, ses yeux embués de larmes fixés sur la belle bâtisse, quand nous sommes arrivés ce matin pour sécuriser les lieux._

On ne sait jamais, Voldemort et Lucius auraient pu venir achever le travail et massacrer Olivier et son neveu, à l'occasion de ces funérailles, largement annoncées dans les journaux moldus et la Gazette du Sorcier …

Et quelques centaines de Moldus en prime…

Ce sont maintenant les amis, les collègues et voisins qui défilent… Et des classes d'enfants ou d'adolescents graves et attristés, arrivés par cars bondés, avec leurs parents, instituteurs et professeurs, pour rendre hommage à leurs petits camarades…

Deux à trois mille Moldus sont venus pour les obsèques des « victimes d'une intoxication alimentaire foudroyante dont l'origine reste mystérieuse » selon les journaux Moldus

Et les gerbes et bouquets de fleurs, serrés les uns contre les autres, entourent bientôt la tombe, exhalant des parfums capiteux…

Il y a près de trois heures maintenant que nous sommes là, debout sous la pluie fine et glaciale. Mais Olivier, qui porte au cou, bien visible, le collier de perles qu'il avait offert à son arrière-grand-mère pour son centenaire, ne flanche pas…

Il est toujours aussi droit et digne, malgré son évident chagrin et sa fatigue.

Et son neveu, tenu bien au chaud et à l'abri de la pluie dans son porte-bébé kangourou, dort paisiblement, remuant à peine de temps à autre…

La délégation du village de Tinsley Green, avec à sa tête le maire et ses adjoints, ferme le cérémonial des condoléances Moldues…

Il ne reste bientôt plus que les Sorciers… Les collègues, tous les amis d'Olivier, de ses grand-mère, oncles et tantes paternelles, de son père, de sa sœur et la famille de son beau-frère. Et bien sûr l'Ordre du Phénix presque au grand complet…

Ramaya, Tarendra et Blaise, tous les trois blêmes, viennent se placer devant la tombe béante et pointent leur baguette vers le ciel assombri par les nuages et le crépuscule naissant…

« Pardon de quoi ? D'être le fils d'une sale ordure ? T'en peux rien. T'as pas choisi ta mère... » a répondu Olivier d'une voix blanche, quand Blaise s'est effondré à genoux devant lui, pour lui demander pardon…

« Je fais le serment, sur mon honneur et sur ma vie, de mettre tout en œuvre, pour que soient châtiés vos assassins » déclarent Ramaya, Tarendra et Blaise avant de jeter le Sort qui scelle leur promesse.

Puis ils viennent entourer Olivier et son neveu et la chaîne se forme…

Et le Chant des Morts s'élève et le Salut aux Morts est rendu, dans des gerbes de fleurs et de larmes blanches, avant de laisser place à la Bénédiction des Morts aux Vivants …

Et quand la dernière étoile de la Bénédiction s'éteint, Olivier, seul avec son neveu serré contre son cœur, s'avance vers le tombeau.

Les larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues, tandis qu'il rend son hommage solitaire.

« Je vous aime » dit-il, en offrant son visage baigné de larmes à la pluie, avant de jeter une unique Edelweiss, la fleur préférée de son Arrière-Grand-Mère, dans la tombe.

La fleur reste suspendue, dansant dans le vent et se multipliant par centaines d'autres fleurs qui tombent en pluie odorante sur les cercueils.

Puis Olivier recule d'un pas et il fait un signe de tête vers Albus.

Et, comme les autres Membres Décideurs de l'Ordre, je lève ma baguette.

Des petites colonnes de marbre surgissent du fond de la tombe sur lesquelles nous déposons une grande dalle de marbre gris foncé gravée un arbre généalogique avec, en lettres d'or, les noms et dates de naissance et de mort des défunts…

C'est sobre et émouvant…

Puis, des buissons et des arbres à feuilles persistantes s'élèvent, pour agrémenter les alentours ou offrir une ombre rafraîchissante lors des prochains étés. Enfin, des rosiers et des bulbes sont plantés…

Il y aura des parterres fleuris, quelle que soit la saison, tout autour de cette immense tombe…

Les fleurs déposées par la très nombreuse assistance sont disposées dans des vasques et des vases de marbre ou de cristal et répartis sur et autour de la tombe.

C'est magnifique…

Et si triste !

Et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que nous n'ayons pas à enterrer d'autres morts avant longtemps…

Espoir vain. Je le sais…

Oui… Je le sais…

Il y aura des océans de larmes versés encore avant la fin de cette guerre…

OoOoOoO

**Algie**

Il commence à se faire tard et nos hôtes vont bientôt nous attendre pour le dîner qui est servi tôt par ici.

Je referme à contrecœur le Livre que j'étudie depuis ce matin. J'en ai traduit treize déjà, depuis que notre guide du Musée de l'Ecole Roumaine du vieux quartier de Schei, nous a ouvert grand les portes de ses 15 pièces emplies d'ouvrages anciens…

Treize livres, qui contiennent de très intéressantes informations, mais qui ne nous ont pas fait avancer dans nos recherches…

Pas plus que ceux feuilletés et lus en diagonale par Rupert…

« Oh ! Vous partez déjà ! J'allais vous montrer quelque chose ! Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. Venez voir ! » nous interpelle notre guide, alors que Rupert et moi enfilons nos manteaux.

« Eh bien, s'il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. Pourquoi pas. Après tout, nous avons encore dix minutes devant nous…» acquiesce Rupert, sous le sourire heureux de notre guide.

Nous le suivons, hors de l'Ecole, vers une vieille maison qui est son habitation privée. Nous traversons un petit couloir plutôt sombre, puis descendons un escalier qui mène dans une cave au plafond voûté, à la lueur d'une lampe à pétrole.

« Vous allez voir, c'est très beau. » déclare notre guide, dont la voix résonne et se répercute sur les murs de pierre.

Il écarte un casier à vin, monté sur roulettes, dévoilant une porte très basse, qu'il ouvre avec quelques difficultés, sous les protestations des gonds rouillés, avant de s'engouffrer presque à quatre pattes, dans l'ouverture.

Rupert et moi le suivons encore. Et quand je me redresse, je suis émerveillé par ce que je vois…

Les murs de pierre lisse sont couverts de fresques merveilleusement conservées…

« L'artiste qui a peint cela, raconte une histoire… La création du monde, telle qu'il l'imaginait. J'ai découvert cette cave tout à fait par hasard, quand une pierre du mur s'est descellée, il y a quarante ans de cela. J'ai réussi à en enlever quelques-unes des autres et j'ai monté la porte moi-même… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais jamais je n'ai osé révéler cela. Peut-être parce que cela déplairait aux autorités religieuses… Après tout, cette vision de la création du monde, n'est pas orthodoxe… Mais à vous, je sais que je peux le montrer… » déclare notre guide, à voix basse et le visage émerveillé tandis qu'il contemple l'œuvre peinte sur les murs.

Rupert et moi échangeons un rapide coup d'œil. Il a raison…

Cette vision de la création du monde n'a rien d'orthodoxe, puisqu'elle représente la vision de la création du monde telle que la racontent les légendes sorcières…

Vallées et Montagnes résultant des pas lourds des Géants. Volcans abritant en leurs seins les Démons qui brûlent la terre et la roche grâce au feu des Dragons qu'ils ont emprisonnés dans les profondeurs. Mers et Océans, conséquences des flots de larmes versées lors des terribles guerres entre les Titans aujourd'hui éteints. Végétaux nés de l'amour des Végélines. Neige et Givre, créés par les Fées des Glaces. Brise ou Bourrasques de Vent, produites par les soupirs des Cupidons ou par les hurlements des Loups-Garous…

Gobelins, Trolls, Fées, Licornes, Lutins, Gnomes, Elfes, Centaures, Acromentulas, Ronflacks Cornus, Eruptifs et toutes les Créatures vivantes, éteintes ou de légende sont représentées et leur rôle dans la création du Monde Magique expliqué sur ces fresques…

Ainsi que l'Ancienne Magie, puissante, sauvage et destructrice, jusqu'au jour où des hommes ont dompté sa force et l'ont maîtrisée grâce à leurs baguettes…

Ainsi sont nés les Premiers Sorciers…

Il n'y a aucun doute… L'artiste qui a peint ces fresques était un Sorcier.

Un Sorcier qui a vécu il y a fort longtemps, avant que n'existe le Sort qui anime nos peintures depuis plus de douze siècles maintenant…

Ces fresques sont protégées par une Magie Puissante, qui fait se hérisser mes cheveux sur ma nuque…

Nul doute que l'Artiste (et d'autres Sorciers après lui peut-être) a pensé à les préserver des détériorations occasionnées par l'humidité et l'usure du temps…

« Pourrons-nous revenir, pour les admirer de plus près ? » murmure-je dans un souffle, sans pouvoir détacher mon regard des peintures.

« Oui, bien sûr… Je ne suis pas là, à partir de demain jusqu'après le dimanche suivant le Nouvel An Orthodoxe. Je rends visite à ma fille avec laquelle je passe toujours les fêtes de fin d'année. Ce sont mes vacances annuelles en quelque sorte. Mais je laisserai les clés du Musée et de ma maison dans la boite aux lettres. Venez, quand vous le voulez. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici. » répond notre guide, dans un même souffle.

Je le remercie de sa confiance et lui promets que nous tairons son secret. Puis Rupert et moi prenons congés, nous hâtant pour regagner la maison de nos hôtes où nous arrivons en même temps que les nouvelles du soir…

Le dîner sera bientôt servi et Octavian Enescu, l'oncle de Viktor Krum, déplie le journal, juste pour jeter un œil sur les gros titres…

Et il pousse un juron dans sa langue maternelle, faisant sursauter tout le monde…

« Ils ont attaqué ! Les Mangemorrrts de Bojan Xepa ! Ces Crrréaturrres du Diable ! Ils ont attaqués, ici, en Rrroumanie ! A Bucarrrest ! Mais aussi à Nis, en Serrrbie ! Et à Sofia ! En pleine jourrrnée ! Ils ont fait plusieurrrs dizaine de morrrts ! Et le Ministèrrrre a rrreçu un orrrdrrre de rrreddition ! Le Ministrrre doit se soumettrrre aux Mangemorrrts de Voldemorrrt ou ils mettrrront le pays à feu et à sang ! Sa rrréponse doit êtrrre publiée dans le jourrrnal dans 48H au plus tarrrrd ! Même chose en Bulgarrrie et en Serrrbie ! » s'exclame-t-il, affichant une mine catastrophée.

La consternation est sur tous les visages… Nous nous attendions bien sûr à une action des Mangemorts ici, en Europe de l'Est, mais pas à ce qu'ils attaquent aussi fort…

« La situation est donc encorrre pirrre que nous le pensions ! Nous nous attendions à des rrraids éclairrrs ! Pas à une opérrration de cette enverrrgurrre ! » s'exclame d'ailleurs Dragomir Krum, en venant lire par dessus l'épaule de son beau-frère.

« Oui ! Et il faut en alerrrter Albus tout de suite ! Nous devons rrrevoirrr notrrre orrrganisation et nos plans ! Accélerrer et intensifier nos prrroprrres rrrecrrrutements et entrrraînements ! Et Harrry Potterrr et ses deux amis ne doivent pas venirrr. Ce serrrait trrrop dangerrreux pourrr eux… Je vais tout de suite au Ministèrrre ! Notrrre Ministrrre ne va cerrrtainement pas capituler ! Je vais voirrr quels sont ses plans pourrr prrrotéger la population et lui suggérrrer de mettrrre en place un Sas de Secourrrs comme au Ministèrrrre de Londrrres ! » répond Octavian, en se précipitant vers le hall, pour y prendre sa cape.

« Des océans de larmes… » murmure-je, en repensant brièvement à l'admirable fresque que mes yeux contemplaient il y a peu…

Oui….

Tout comme en Grande Bretagne, des océans de larmes seront sans nul doute versés d'ici peu sur le vieux continent, me dis-je, avant d'écouter Dragomir Krum qui nous lit les tristes nouvelles à voix haute…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : L'Île De La Vache Blanche (1)**

**Charly**

Le Connemara…

Terre sauvage et farouche, située entre ciel et mer, dominée par ses montagnes silencieuses auxquelles s'accrochent les nuages et ses landes rousses désertes, ses nombreux lacs et rivières alimentés par de joyeux torrents à l'eau glaciale…

Le Connemara…

Verts pâturages, veinés de murets biscornus de pierres grises, où paissent les moutons, sols ingrats où les pas des poneys résonnent sur la caillasse, tourbières exhalant le parfum âcre des matières organiques en décomposition, côtes déchiquetées aux falaises abruptes où les ondes et les herbes ondoient en harmonie sous les rafales de vents, fjords profonds, péninsules, îlots et plages de sable blanc…

Le Connemara…

Climat venteux et rude, où les rares rayons de soleil qui transpercent les rideaux de bruine, parent la nature d'un foisonnement de couleurs du vert le plus pâle à l'ocre le plus chaud, en passant par le roux flamboyant.

Le Connemara…

Genêts jaunes et fuchsias roses, bruyère sauvage et herbe grasse, forêts de rhododendrons et ajoncs épineux, arbres rachitiques ou forts et majestueux qui s'enracinent dans la roche dure ou la tourbe friable…

Le Connemara…

Rares édifices plus ou moins en ruines, villes où domine l'architecture du plus pur style géorgien sobre et uniforme allié à l'excentricité des portes aux vives et joyeuses couleurs, maisons chaulées accrochés aux flancs des collines, villages colorés côtiers nichés dans les fjords, cimetières marins balayés par les vents…

Le Connemara…

Terre de tradition et d'héritage Celtique, pubs chaleureux où les Irlandais vous invitent à faire la fête, à déguster une bonne pinte de bière ou un succulent plat traditionnel en vous racontant leurs nombreuses légendes et leurs mythes hauts en couleurs…

Le Connemara…

Un mois que nous le parcourons et le fouillons systématiquement, Nadya, mes amis Patrick, Ramaya, Evan, Carlotta, Kenneth et moi-même, à la recherche d'une propriété de Lucius Malfoy, dont nous avons appris l'existence grâce au Journal des parents de Terry et Marian Higgs.

Une propriété dont nous sommes convaincus qu'elle a un rapport direct avec les fameuses Cavernes du Diable que nous cherchons…

Une propriété bien cachée quelque part, ici, au Connemara, probablement dérobée aux regards par un Fidelitas et non localisable grâce à un Sort d'Incartabilité…

Et certainement hautement protégée par la Magie Noire et peut-être même par la Magie du Sang…

Nous avons fouiné partout, interrogé tout le monde ou presque, mais nul sorcier ne connaît le nom de Malfoy, autrement que par ce qui en a été dit dans la Gazette et les Moldus n'ont même jamais entendu parler de lui…

On nous a indiqué de nombreuses grottes, creusées par les torrents dans les flancs des montagnes ou par les vagues furieuses de l'océan… Mais aucune n'a pour nom « Cavernes du Diable »…

Nous avons pourtant fouillé chacune d'elles, sans aucun résultat…

Et notre dernier espoir de trouver quelque indice, réside sur la presqu'île de Renvyle, où nous venons de Transplaner, depuis le Sussex où se déroulaient les obsèques de la famille d'Olivier…

Ne plus penser à cela. Rester concentré sur notre mission…

Je laisse courir mon regard vers le Lac Kilmore. A cette heure où il fait nuit, ses eaux ont l'air particulièrement noires et inhospitalières, mais je sais qu'à la faveur du jour, le paysage est superbe. Et que je pourrais nettement distinguer, sur la rive opposée, la magnifique Abbaye nichée à flanc de montagne…

Il y a de la Magie, ici…

Une Magie puissante et très ancienne…

Comme c'est le cas, un peu partout en Irlande et au Connemara en particulier…

Terre de Mythes et Légendes…

Berceau Celte béni par les Druides des temps anciens et soi-disant consacré par les Dieux Elfiques des temps légendaires…

« Eh ! Charrrly ! Je suis gelée. Trrrouvons un pub, il serrra toujourrrs temps de prrrospecter dans le coin demain… » m'invite Nadya, en s'accrochant à mon bras pour m'entraîner à la suite de mes amis.

Je lui souris et la suis volontiers. Moi aussi, je suis frigorifié et une bonne bière locale me fera beaucoup de bien.

Nous entrons dans le premier pub venu. Et le hasard ayant bien fait les choses, il s'agit d'un établissement sorcier, à n'en pas douter… Il n'y a guère que dans un estaminet sorcier, qu'on peut voir des pintes de bière léviter depuis le comptoir jusqu'à la table qui a passé commande.

Il fait chaud et joyeusement bruyant. L'atmosphère est enfumée, mais fleure bon la bonne cuisine traditionnelle. Nous ôtons nos capes métamorphosées en manteaux, pour les suspendre aux patères d'un petit vestiaire, puis Patrick nous dégotte une table dans le fond, pas très loin du comptoir d'où la patronne, une rousse flamboyante et plantureuse nous interpelle pour prendre la commande…

« Alors les jeunes, qu'est-ce c'est-y qu'vous êtes venus faire par ici ! C'est pas la meilleure saison pour les touristes ! » nous hèle depuis la table d'à côté, un vieux type tout ridé, avec un fort accent gaélique.

« C'est pourtant en cette saison que nous avons nos vacances. Derniers embauchés, derniers servis… Et comme nous aimons les légendes et les beaux paysages, Patrick dont le père était originaire d'Irlande, nous a proposé de visiter le coin. Et nous ne le regrettons pas ! C'est superbe, par ici ! » répond Carlotta, en offrant un magnifique sourire au vieux…

Et en faisant signe à la patronne d'ajouter une pinte pour lui…

Elle a le chic pour faire parler les gens du cru, Carlotta. Elle a vite pigé qu'il suffisait d'un rien, un sourire, un mot aimable sur le pays, une bonne pinte et ils vous déballent tout…

C'est qu'ils sont chaleureux, accueillants et fiers de leur région par ici ! Et prompts à vous inviter à leur table et vous raconter leurs contes, leur histoire, leur vie…et celle de leurs voisins aussi, si vous avez des racines qui prennent naissance en Irlande.

« Ouais… Superbe. Un peu rude pour les filles en fleur comme vous qu'c'est-y qu'vous êtes pas du coin cependant ! » commente le vieux, en acceptant avec un évident plaisir la pinte que la patronne lui sert …

« Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis plus robuste qu'il n'y paraît ! » déclare Carlotta, en trinquant avec le vieux, qui rapproche aussitôt sa table de la nôtre, pour s'installer carrément avec nous…

« Eh ! Chad ! Viens t-en donc par ici ! Y a ces jeunots qui s'intéressent à nos contes ! » appelle-t-il, en se levant à demi, vers un groupe qui vient justement d'entrer, avant d'interpeller la patronne : « Et toi, Lavena, fais-nous donc goûter de ta bonne tambouille du soir ! Et lésine pas sur la quantité ! C'est qu'c'est-y qu'ces jeunots sont sûrement affamés ! »

Le vieux accueille ses amis et nous rapprochons d'autres tables, pour que tout le monde puisse s'installer à son aise, tandis qu'un serveur s'avance vers nous pour disposer nappes, assiettes, couverts, miches de pain chaudes merveilleusement odorantes, fromages de brebis et mottes de beurre frais devant nous…

Deux minutes plus tard, la patronne arrive en faisant léviter un grand plateau sur lequel reposent deux grosses soupières et des plats de légumes qui ont l'air fondants à souhait. Evan s'empresse de l'en débarrasser et bientôt les soupières qui contiennent un ragoût de bœuf à la stout et les plats de légumes font le tour de la table, dans une ambiance détendue et joyeuse.

Le ragoût est un pur délice, la bière qui l'accompagne, tiède comme il faut. Le vieux et ses amis nous posent des questions, sur ce que nous avons déjà vu de la région et des histoires que l'on nous a déjà contées…

Et bientôt les plats sont vidés, les chopines bues et les estomacs repus.

« Inis Bó Finne ! » clame soudain le dénommé Chad, en sortant une pipe et une tabatière de sa poche…

Et ses amis se taisent aussitôt. Et tout le monde dans l'estaminet en fait bientôt autant, tandis que Chad se cale contre le dossier de sa chaise et bourre tranquillement sa pipe…

Je vois même les plus éloignés des clients se lever et se rapprocher, s'assoyant sur des hauts tabourets au comptoir, serrant les chaises autour des tables voisines ou restant debout, appuyés sur les murs de pierre, de bois et de torchis…

Mes amis et moi nous regardons…

Nous allons assister à une soirée folklorique du cru sans doute possible… Et peut-être voir tous les efforts fournis ces dernières semaines récompensés… ou déçus…

Je croise les doigts sous la table, en une prière muette : Merlin ! Soyez avec nous ce soir et faites qu'enfin nous ayons des indices sérieux concernant ces fichues Cavernes Du Diable !

Car il ne fait nul doute qu'après les contes et légendes, nous aurons droit à l'actualité et aux rumeurs récentes. Alors, s'il se passe des choses étranges ou inhabituelles dans les environs, nous ne manquerons pas de l'apprendre ce soir…

Le serveur s'empresse de venir débarrasser la table des maigres reliefs de notre repas et la patronne de servir une nouvelle pinte à Chad, qui allume sa pipe et tire deux ou trois courtes bouffées, avant d'exhaler une fumée bleue agréablement odorante.

« Inis Bó Finne ! C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle en Irlande. » dit-il, en rapprochant sa chaise de la table, sur laquelle il appuie ses bras, pipe vissée au coin de la bouche.

Il nous regarde tour à tour, tirant nonchalamment sur sa pipe et, quand il est sûr d'avoir capté notre attention, il reprend sa pipe en main et son récit commence…

« Inis Bó Finne ! Ça veut dire : l'Île de la Vache Blanche. Partout, on vous racontera qu'antan, l'île avait été ensorcelée, pour ne jamais être vue… Il y faisait brouillard à longueur de temps. Un brouillard qui se mêlait aux flots gris et aux nuages… Mais un jour, des pêcheurs se sont perdus dans ce brouillard et ils ont trouvé l'île. Pour que leurs familles, qui attendaient leur retour à la pointe de Renvyle, sachent qu'ils étaient bien en vie, ils ont fait un feu immense. Et le brouillard s'est dissipé. Oui, mes p'tits loups, dissipé ! Et c'est alors qu'ils la virent… » commence Chad, avant de s'interrompre, pour prendre une bonne lampée de bière.

Puis il tire de nouveau sur sa pipe, prenant le temps de goûter longuement la fumée, coude appuyé sur la table et regard dans le vague.

Le conteur ménage son effet et tout le monde est suspendu à ses lèvres…

Et je devine qu'il s'agit là d'un rituel bien huilé…

Le regard de Chad revient vers nous, glissant de l'un à l'autre, avant de se fixer dans le regard sombre mais brillant de Ramaya

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils virent ? » souffle mon amie, la voix et les yeux avides de curiosité.

« Une vieille sorcière, qui promenait une vache blanche… Elle marchait sur les galets entre lac et mer. La vache s'est approchée de la mer. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu mettre un sabot dans l'eau, la vieille l'a frappée… Et la vache s'est transformée en rocher… » répond Chad, avant de s'interrompre une nouvelle fois

« Qu'est-il advenu des pêcheurs et de la vieille sorcière ? » s'enquiert à son tour Evan, avant de faire signe à la patronne de remettre une tournée de bière à notre tablée.

« La vieille a disparu et les pêcheurs s'en sont retournés chez eux…» répond Chad, qui laisse encore une fois sa phrase en suspend…

« Quelqu'un a-t-il rrrevu la vieille femme aprrrès cela ? » demande Nadya, d'un ton doux

« Ouais ma p'tite ! Elle sort du Lac Bo Finne de temps en temps avec sa vache… Pour annoncer les désastres… Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'on raconte pour le folklore et les touristes… » répond Chad, avant de reprendre une bonne lichée de bière.

« Vous n'y croyez donc pas ? » demande Patrick, l'air sceptique…

Après tout, il est bien placé pour savoir que les Irlandais sont très superstitieux et croient dur comme fer à leurs contes et légendes, même s'il a été élevé lui-même en pays de Galles…

« J'ai dit, c'est ce qu'on raconte pour le folklore et les touristes… » insiste Chad, en plantant son regard clair dans celui de mon ami, tandis qu'autour de nous, les souffles sont une nouvelle fois suspendus.

Et je comprends que l'histoire n'est pas finie…

Nous donnera-t-il la version complète ? Sans doute oui, puisqu'il nous tend une perche… Quoique sa perche à l'air plutôt tendue vers Pat.

Qu'attend-il de lui ?

« Je ne suis pas seulement un touriste. J'ai des racines ici, dans le coin justement. O'Neill, c'est mon nom. Patrick O'Neill…» déclare mon ami, qui ne cille pas sous le regard de son vis à vis.

« Apparenté à Curney O'Neill, de Tully Cross ? » demande Chad, en haussant un sourcil

« Ouais… Cousin au dix-huitième degré. Je suis de la branche qui descend de Kennard… » répond Pat, d'un ton assuré, tandis que des murmures se répandent dans tout le pub.

« Kennard ! T'es un descendant de Kennard O'Neill ! Le brave des braves ! Celui qui a repoussé la horde de pirates de Cowan le Sanguinaire à lui tout seul et mis Cowan en personne aux fers ! » s'exclame Chad, en regardant Pat d'un œil aussi admiratif que si Pat avait lui même accompli l'exploit dont il parle.

Pat approuve d'un simple hochement de tête sous les exclamations à peine étouffées de l'assistance…

« Attends… Ta copine, là, elle a dit d't'à l'heure qu'c'est y qu'ton père était originaire d'Irlande. Alors dis voir, ton grand-père, c'était-y pas Ailin O'Neill de Letterfrack ? » demande le vieux qui nous a présenté à Chad.

Nouveau hochement de tête de Pat, qui affiche un air grave.

« Mais alors, t'es un enfant du pays ! Comment c'est-y qu'ça s'fait qu'tu connais pas nos légendes et notre histoire ! » s'exclame le vieux, en haussant un sourcil.

« Comme vous ne devez pas manquer de le savoir, mes grands-parents paternels et mon père sont morts quand j'étais tout jeune. J'ai plutôt été bercé aux légendes de Galles où ma mère est retournée. Et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir par ici avant…» répond Pat, avec une pointe de tristesse.

« Ben on va faire en sorte que tu connaisses le pays mon p'tit loup ! Et je m'en vais te conter l'histoire complète de Inis Bó Finne pour commencer ! La vraie histoire ! Pas la version qu'on sert aux touristes Moldus. Ni celle qu'on raconte aux touristes sorciers qui sont pas d'ici ou ne sont pas de nos amis proches ! » affirme alors Chad, sous les hochements de têtes approbateurs de l'assistance.

« Lavena ! Remets-nous ça ma belle ! Qu'on fête dignement le retour au bercail d'un enfant du pays ! » s'exclame alors l'un des clients, qui a l'air passablement éméché déjà.

Des éclats de rire explosent aussitôt dans toute l'assistance.

« Ah ! Ouais ! Et dis voir, Hurley, qui qu'c'est y qui va l'payer ce tour ? » s'enquiert le vieux dont nous ne savons toujours pas le nom, en riant aussi bruyamment que les autres.

« Ben l'jeunot ! Bien évidemment ! Faut qu'y la paye son histoire ! En bon liquide de chez nous ! La bière ! » répond le dénommé Hurley, avant d'éclater de rire à son tour, à demi écroulé sur le comptoir…

Il se prend aussitôt un énergique coup de torchon sur la tête, par la patronne.

« Jamais un descendant de Kennard le Brave n'a payé son coup dans mon estaminet ! Et ça depuis Kennard le Brave lui-même ! Ça est une tradition d'la maison, instaurée par mes ancêtres ! Y f'rait beau voir ça que j'la renie ! » s'exclame-t-elle, furibonde.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, Madame. Mes amis vont se cotiser et la payer cette tournée ! » s'exclame Pat, avant de se tourner vers nous pour ajouter : « Allez les Gardiens et Gardiennes de Dragons ! Mettez la main à la bourse ! Que la bière coule à flots ce soir pour mon retour dans le berceau de mes Aïeux ! »

Un silence épais à couper au couteau fige aussitôt toute l'assistance et mes amis et moi, qui nous empressions de sortir quelques Gallions de nos poches, interrompons notre geste.

Que se passe-t-il ? Pat aurait-il dit quelque chose de travers ?

Pourquoi tout le monde semble soudainement interloqué plus encore qu'en apprenant les origines de mon ami ?

« Gardiens de Dragons ! Vous êtes tous des Gardiens et Gardiennes de Dragons ! Ah ! Ben ça alors ! C'est de mieux en mieux ! » s'exclame soudainement Chad dont le regard admiratif nous englobe tous, tandis que, de nouveau, des murmures parcourent le pub.

Les amis, Nadya et moi hochons de la tête et achevons de sortir nos pièces d'or de nos poches ou de nos bourses, mais Chad m'empêche de poser mes Gallions sur la table, en refermant sa main sur mon bras et en hochant négativement la tête.

« Non. On vous laissera pas faire ça… Même si vous le faites de bon cœur. » déclare-t-il, avec un regard profond, dans le silence qui s'est de nouveau épaissi autour de nous.

Merde ! Nous ne comprenons plus rien, mes potes et moi. Que se passe-t-il donc ? Pourquoi refuser que nous payons cette tournée ? Personne n'a l'air hostile, pourtant…

Bien au contraire, les regards sont bienveillants, souriants…

J'accroche celui du vieux, lui demandant muettement ce qui se passe, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Pouvez pas payer l'coup les jeunots ! C'est nous qu'on doit l'faire ! Tradition du village ! Depuis plus d'mille ans ! Z'êtes nos invités pour tout votre séjour ! Gîte et couvert ! Alors rangez vos Gallions les jeunots ! Lavena, tu diviseras leur note de ce soir par autant de têtes de pipe qu'y a ici ! En attendant, par ici la monnaie pour payer l'coup ! » réagit-il, en se levant, casquette en main, pour faire le tour du pub.

Et chacun met la main à la poche, avant de jeter quelques pièces dans la casquette tendue.

Les gars, les filles et moi-même nous regardons, ébahis… Cette fois, nous sommes complètement paumés… Vont-ils nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

« Amelia et Troy, demain, vous ferez l'tour du village et vous annoncerez la nouvelle ! Nous avons des invités prestigieux ! Que chacun apporte son écot ici ! En espèces ou en nature ! Combien de temps qu'c'est-y qu'vous comptez rester, les jeunots ? Et vous trouvez pas gênés de nous l'dire, hein ! Dites-nous bien ç'que vous aviez prévu ! » déclare le vieux, qui a décidément l'air de s'imposer en chef ici.

« Nadya part demain soir. Cependant, le reste d'entre nous comptait rester deux ou trois jours… Mais vraiment… » réponds-je, considérablement gêné.

« On en reparlera d't'à l'heure… Viendrez avec moi pour le coucher… » répond le vieux, en coupant court à mes protestations.

« Ici les Gardiens et Gardiennes de Dragons, on les aime ! Ils ont sauvé l'village ! Et les ancêtres de quelques-uns d'entre nous ! Par tous les diables ! Un descendant de Kennard le Brave qu'est aussi Gardien de Dragons et ses collègues rassemblés ici ce soir ! Dans mon estaminet ! Ça pour le coup ! C'est la tournée d'la patronne ! Ah mais avant, faut que j'vous serre sur mon cœur les jeunots ! » annonce Lavena, en venant nous embrasser à nous étouffer tour à tour, sous les vivats des clients heureux de se voir servi une tournée gratis…

Ah ! Voilà l'explication ! Une dette de vie… C'est vrai qu'elles se transmettent de génération en génération par ici…

Décidément, notre soirée prend un tour des plus folkloriques !

La tournée est vite servie et le vieux réclame le silence, avant de passer la parole à Chad pour que nous soit contée la vraie histoire de Inis Bó Finne. Les exploits des Sauveurs du village, nous seront racontés après, dit-il…

Chad fait attendre un peu son auditoire, en tirant deux ou trois bouffées de sa pipe, avant de se décider à parler.

« L'histoire s'est passée en l'an 1102. C'était un matin de juin, clair et propice à une belle ballade en mer. Seán O'Connor, un pêcheur Moldu, a donc décidé de mettre son bateau tout neuf à l'eau, avec son équipage tout aussi neuf. Sûr qu'ils auraient dû avoir une belle journée et une bonne pêche. Mais voilà, à peine étaient-ils partis, que le vent a brusquement tourné et monté et que la houle a fait danser la gigue au bateau, l'emmenant lentement mais sûrement, vers la brume d'Inis Bó Finne. Personne, à l'époque, ne savait ce qu'il y avait derrière ce brouillard. Mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que ce n'était pas un brouillard naturel et qu'il était hautement maléfique. Pour cause ! Nombres de pêcheurs et de navires marchands s'étaient déjà perdus dedans et nul n'en était jamais revenu !  
Alors O'Connor a fait ramener les voiles et a mis ses hommes aux rames. Ce qui était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais ses gars ont eu beau ramer de toutes leurs forces, à s'en épuiser, le bateau s'est bientôt enfoncé dans le brouillard et a fini par s'échouer sur une île…  
Pendant trois jours, les marins ont essayé de revenir vers Renvyle avec un canot de sauvetage. Mais la mer ne voulait pas. Et le brouillard les retenait… Les marins étaient nerveux. Leurs réserves de nourritures commençaient à s'épuiser puisqu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de rester plus de deux jours en mer. Et puis, surtout, la nuit ils entendaient au loin des cris et des hurlements terribles, sans pouvoir distinguer s'ils venaient de la terre ou de la mer… » raconte Chad, avant de faire une pause, pour s'hydrater la bouche d'une bonne lampée de bière.

Nous restons tous souffle suspendu, tandis qu'il tire une bouffée de sa pipe qu'il rallume avec lenteur. Enfin il exhale la fumée…

« Au quatrième matin, O'Connor a décidé que cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il est descendu à terre avec ses hommes, ne laissant à bord du bateau que le mousse. Un gamin de onze ans tout juste, fils de son meilleur ami. Le gamin ne voulait pas rester sur le rafiot, mais le Capitaine a été intraitable. Il ne savait pas ce que lui et ses hommes allaient trouver dans le brouillard encore plus épais sur la terre et il ne voulait pas faire courir le moindre risque au gamin. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, à propos de ce gosse, c'est qu'il était plus têtu que lui. Le petit est descendu dans la cabine du Capitaine où il a été enfermé par l'un des marins, mais il est passé par le hublot, pour se faufiler dehors et il a suivi les autres. Le Capitaine et ses hommes se sont enfoncés sur les terres. Au bout d'un temps, ils se sont aperçus qu'ils tournaient sûrement en rond et que des ombres les suivaient. Ils ont essayé d'en attraper, mais à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches d'en prendre une, elle se fondait dans le brouillard pour réapparaître un peu plus loin avec un ricanement mauvais. Les hommes ont pris peur. Ils avaient faim, ils avaient froid, ils étaient perdus dans un brouillard maléfique et les ombres les narguaient comme autant de grandes faucheuses. A la nuit venue, ils se sont serrés les uns contre les autres quand de nouveau les hurlements et les cris se sont fait entendre. Plus près, beaucoup plus près d'eux que les nuits précédentes. Des hurlements à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, qui semblaient provenir de partout et de nulle part à la fois… Des cris sauvages, des cris de douleur, des hurlements de loups, des hurlements d'enfants ou de femmes qu'on égorge… On aurait presque dit que ça venait des entrailles de la terre avant de se répercuter sur les eaux du Lac puis de se perdre dans le brouillard… » poursuit Chad avant de s'interrompre une nouvelle fois, pour reprendre son souffle.

« Des Banshees ? » s'enquiert alors Carlotta dans un murmure

« Ouais ma p'tite… C'était des Banshees. Cette nuit là, tous les hommes ont vu leurs cheveux blanchir d'un seul coup… Elles hurlaient dans la nuit et le brouillard, pour délivrer leur funeste présage. Et le jeune mousse, qui, soit dit en passant, est le seul à avoir gardé sa couleur de cheveux de naissance, les a vus surgir soudainement, entourant les pêcheurs et leur Capitaine… Elles étaient plus blafardes que la mort elle-même, le visage déformé par la souffrance et toutes de blanc vêtues… Et elles étaient aussi nombreuses que les pêcheurs… Leurs cris étaient si déchirants, qu'ils transperçaient l'âme et le cœur et les hommes se sont effondrés en sanglotant, se recroquevillant sur eux-mêmes… C'est ainsi que le petit matin est venu. Les Banshees se sont évanouies dans le brouillard et de nouvelles ombres les ont remplacées. Des ombres vêtues de longues robes noires… Elles ont chacune brandi un bâton vers les pêcheurs qui sanglotaient toujours et ne les ont pas vus arriver. Et de ces bâtons, une lumière a surgi, frappant les pêcheurs et leur Capitaine de plein fouet, dans un éclair aveuglant. Et quand ces éclairs se sont dissipés, le jeune mousse, qui était bien caché dans un bouquet de buissons épais, a vu à leur place un troupeau de vaches… Des vaches blanches… » révèle Chad, sur un ton captivant tout son auditoire, dont une bonne partie doit pourtant l'avoir entendu faire ce récit à maintes reprises…

« Des Sorciers… » souffle Ken, le regard brillant comme celui d'un petit garçon émerveillé.

« Oui. C'était bien des sorciers. Une famille de sorciers sombres, installée sur l'île depuis des temps tellement immémoriaux que plus personne ne se souvenait qu'ils avaient leur demeure là-bas. Ils ont rassemblé le troupeau et l'ont fait avancer entre mer et lac, sur une bande de terre rocailleuse. Le mousse les a suivis en catimini, espérant pouvoir sauver ses compagnons. L'une des vaches, sans doute le Capitaine O'Connor, s'est soudainement précipitée vers la mer. Mais une vieille sorcière aux longs cheveux blancs a Transplané à côté de lui, juste avant qu'il ne mette un sabot dans l'eau et l'a frappé de sa baguette. Et la vache s'est transformée en rocher. Le troupeau, qui avait suivi, s'est figé net. Et les Sorciers ont repris les vaches en main et les ont menées vers une grande et belle bâtisse de pierres grises. Un petit château fort en bordure de l'eau, dont les portes se sont refermées avant que le mousse ne puisse y entrer. Le gamin ne s'est cependant pas avoué vaincu. Il a grimpé le long de la roche et des pierres, pour tâcher de voir ce qui allait advenir de ses compagnons. Quand il est arrivé en haut, ce qu'il a vu l'a figé d'horreur… Les sorciers avaient tué une vache et l'avait mise en broche, sous les beuglements désespérés des autres vaches… » raconte encore Chad, avant de s'interrompre pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« Oh ! Merde ! Ces Sorciers se nourrissaient de Moldus Métamorphosés en vaches ! » s'exclame Evan, avec une grimace d'horreur que nous partageons tous.

« C'est bien ce qu'il semblait, ouais mon gars ! Bien qu'on devrait plutôt dire que les pêcheurs étaient Métamorphosés en bœufs d'ailleurs. Puisqu'il n'y avait que des mâles… » approuve Chad, avant de poursuivre son récit : « Le mousse en était si horrifié, qu'il en est d'abord resté figé, avant de dégringoler tout le long du mur pour tâcher d'aller chercher du secours quelque part. Dans sa précipitation, il a glissé, a rebondi sur les rochers et est tombé dans l'eau froide de la mer… Il est resté sonné un moment, coulant à pic, avant de reprendre ses esprits, à l'instant où il atteignait le fond. Il a donné un bon coup de talon pour remonter à la surface et a réussi à s'accrocher à un rocher pour reprendre son souffle… C'est à ce moment là qu'il l'a vue… »

Chad s'arrête une nouvelle fois, se calant sur sa chaise, pour bourrer une nouvelle pipe.

« Qu'a-t-il vu ? » m'enquiers-je, mes cheveux hérissés sur ma nuque qui dégouline de sueur.

J'ai l'intuition profonde, que l'histoire racontée par Chad va être déterminante pour nous… Que les Cavernes du Diable seront bientôt à notre portée…

Et je suis sur des charbons ardents…

« Une lueur pâle qui transperçait faiblement l'eau, à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'en est approché et a vu une petite ouverture enfouie sous l'eau. Il en a oublié ses intentions premières d'aller chercher des secours et a pris son souffle pour se faufiler par-là. Il a longé un tunnel sur un ou deux mètres, avant d'arriver dans une espèce de grotte, vivement éclairée par des flambeaux. La caverne était petite, mais c'était une vraie caverne au trésor dans laquelle il y avait des tas d'or qui reflétaient la lumière et la faisait briller de mille feux… C'est cette lumière qui pénétrait les eaux… » répond Chad, tandis que je sursaute d'excitation, retenant à grand peine un cri de victoire…

Je ne suis pas le seul à le faire. Mes amis sont aussi excités que moi, je le vois dans leurs yeux plus brillants que jamais et leurs sourires à peine dissimulés…

Nous y voilà ! Les voilà, les Cavernes du Diable ! C'est certain !

Cela ne peut-être autrement !

Nous touchons au but !

« Le gamin a visité tranquillement les lieux, en se foutant pas mal du fabuleux trésor. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de trouver une porte qui remonte à la surface, en espérant qu'elle donne dans le château. Ce dont il ne doutait pas vraiment. Il est passé de cavernes en cavernes, toutes aussi emplies d'or et de bijoux, de soierie et d'objets précieux que la première avant de trouver un couloir bordé de plus petites cavernes, qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de visiter. Le couloir menait vers un escalier. Mais avant de monter, il s'est emparé du poignard qui paraît le flanc d'une armure d'or montée comme sentinelle immobile au pied de l'escalier, pour libérer ses compagnons attachés par une corde, là-bas, dans la cour du château. Et il est allé bravement de l'avant, montant les marches de pierres une à une, jusqu'à ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur un corridor sombre. Au bout de ce corridor, il y avait une meurtrière et il pouvait voir la nuit, animée de la lueur de flammes et de rires. Il est allé par-là et a vu la famille sorcière qui mangeait et buvait autour d'un grand feu de camp, en se moquant de ses compagnons. Il a attendu longtemps. Il a attendu pendant des heures, qu'ils se décident à aller se coucher. Et quand cela a été fait, il a attendu encore, que tout le monde s'endorme… Et quand il a été sûr d'être tranquille, il s'est faufilé dans la cour… Là, il a ouvert les portes du château, puis il a libéré ses compagnons et les a menés sur le bateau, qui flottait de nouveau dans la crique. Mais avant de partir, il est retourné au château. Il a réparti de la paille, du bois et de la tourbe un peu partout au rez-de-chaussée et il a mis le feu. Il a dit plus tard, que c'est une voix, la voix d'une fée, qui lui a soufflé de faire ça, pour que ses compagnons et lui puissent fuir… » raconte encore Chad, avant de faire signe à Lavena de lui servir une autre pinte.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » s'enquiert Nadya qui , comme nous tous, est passionnée par l'histoire que nous raconte Chad.

« Les flammes se sont élevées, très vites, très claires et très hautes, dévorant le bois du plancher, le mobilier, les tapisseries et les tentures. Et à mesure que ça brûlait, le brouillard se dissipait. Le gamin courait à toutes jambes sur le rivage, pour regagner le bateau, quand deux des Sorciers ont Transplané à quelques dizaines de pas devant lui. Un homme et son fils… « Je sais qui tu es, sale morveux ! Attrape-le, Lorcan, nous renverrons sa dépouille à sa mère ! » s'est exclamé le plus âgé des deux. L'autre, un jeune homme qui devait avoir quinze ou seize ans, s'est avancé vers le mousse. Mais au moment où il a jeté un Sort pour immobiliser le petit, une lumière rouge a jailli du gamin et a retourné le Sort contre le jeune sorcier, l'envoyant valdinguer contre son père et les assommant net tous les deux. Le gamin s'est enfui à toute vitesse après ça. Il a rejoint le bateau et quand il est monté à bord, c'était pour constater que ses compagnons avaient repris forme humaine. Ils se sont empressés de se mettre aux rames et cette fois, ils ont pu quitter l'île… Une fois revenu au port, aucun ne semblait se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit… Mais c'était des Moldus. Je crois qu'ils ont préféré ne rien dire pour qu'on ne les prenne pas pour des fous… Seul le gamin a parlé. Mais son histoire s'est perdue avec le temps, parmi les Moldus. Ne retenant que la partie de la vieille qui a Métamorphosé une vache en rocher. Et seuls les Sorciers d'ici connaissent la vraie histoire, d'Inis Bó Finne. » achève Chad, qui tire ensuite tranquillement sur sa pipe.

« Le petit, c'était un sorcier, lui aussi n'est-ce pas ? Que sont-ils devenus, lui et la famille sorcière ? Je doute qu'ils en sont restés là ? » interroge Patrick, avec un regard brillant d'intérêt et de curiosité

« T'as raison mon p'tit loup ! Ça ne s'est pas fini là. Le petit était effectivement un sorcier, même si son père était un Moldu. En vérité, sa mère était une Sorcière, qui avait caché son état à son époux. Et pas seulement son état de Sorcière. Elle était arrivée un jour au village, sans que nul ne sache d'où elle venait et déclarant qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. En réalité, elle venait d'Inis Bó Finne, d'où elle s'est sauvée parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il s'y passait. Quand son gamin est parti sur la mer, elle n'était pas là. Elle était partie rendre visite à des cousins éloignés, issus de la bonne branche de sa famille. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas laissé faire, car elle savait trop ce que les pêcheurs risquaient. En vrai, la pauvre a sauvé plus d'un bateau quand elle le pouvait, en les empêchant d'approcher du brouillard. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle est rentrée et a su que son fils était parti en mer et n'était pas revenu, elle a pris peur. Elle a aidé son fils en lui faisant savoir comment briser le Sort qui retenait le bateau. Le message, elle l'a fait parvenir par l'intermédiaire d'une fée qui lui devait service. Et comme elle savait que sa famille n'en resterait pas là, elle a fait appel à ses cousins de la bonne branche. L'un d'eux, le plus proche par la distance, est arrivé très vite. Il a mis sa cousine et sa famille à l'abri et a attendu les forbans. Ils sont venus très vite eux aussi et en force. Mais le cousin les a tous vaincu à lui tout seul… » révèle Chad, son regard brillant d'une flamme joyeuse posé sur Pat

« C'était mon ancêtre ? C'était Kennard le Brave ? » demande alors Pat, l'air interloqué.

« Ouais mon p'tit loup ! Kennard O'Neill, cousin au cinquième degré de Cowan le Sanguinaire également appelé Cowan le Diable car il apparaissait de nulle part avant d'accomplir ses forfaits et de s'évanouir dans la nature avec sa bande de forbans ! Cowan qui était un Sorcier et un pirate ! Il attirait les bateaux sur Inis Bó Finne, grâce au brouillard maléfique et à des Sorts que sa famille et lui jetaient sur les eaux et le vent. Quand les bateaux touchaient terre, ils les pillaient avant de les couler. Quant à l'équipage, les hommes étaient pendus et leurs dépouilles jetées dans le Lac… Cowan et les siens, attaquaient les Sorciers du Connemara, aussi, pour s'emparer de leurs richesses ou enlever des bébés : les filles pour les engrosser plus tard, afin de perpétuer le nom ou les fils, pour épouser les filles… C'est le plus jeune petit-fils de Cowan, Oran, qui a reconnu le gamin comme son neveu, fils de sa sœur Eleanor, la renégate de la famille. Le petit ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère, visage fin, chevelure flamboyante, honnête et courageux ! Quand ils ont voulu se venger de l'offense que le petit leur a infligé en libérant leurs prisonniers Moldus et en brûlant leur château auquel le Maléfice du Brouillard était lié, Cowan et tous les siens ont été pris, à l'exception d'un seul. Et ils ont été jugés par un Tribunal Sorcier qui les a condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur. C'est leur mort, que les Banshees annonçaient. Pas celles des pêcheurs… D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il faut quand même que je vous dise que la vache sacrifiée et mangée par les Sorciers la fameuse nuit où le feu a été mis au château, était une vraie vache… Ou un vrai bœuf, comme vous préférez… Le Capitaine a également été libéré et délivré de la pierre. Tous les pêcheurs sont revenus à terre, cette nuit là… » révèle Chad, avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Vous avez dit que l'un des membres de la famille de Cowan n'avait pas été pris. Lequel était-ce et qu'est-il devenu ? » m'enquiers-je, le cœur battant et la sueur me dégoulinant plus que jamais sur la nuque…

C'est le nom d'un ancêtre de Lucius Malfoy que Chad va nous délivrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis certain au fond de mon cœur…

« Lorcan Malloy, le fils d'Oran et arrière-petit-fils de Cowan. Il a réussi à filer en pays de Galles où il s'est installé avec la fortune familiale qu'il a récupérée dans les ruines et les cavernes du château où il avait été laissé de garde auprès des enfants et des bébés. Pour ne pas avoir à partager cette fortune, il n'a pas hésité un instant à tuer ses cousins, ses cousines et même son jeune frère. Et arrivé au Pays de Galles, Il a changé de nom, ce diable de pirate assassin !… Pas beaucoup cependant… Il s'est fait appeler Lug Malfoy… Un ancêtre de l'actuel Lucius Malfoy… » répond Chad, tandis que mon cœur bondit de joie, même si mes cheveux se hérissent d'effroi et d'écœurement face à la monstruosité des révélations qui nous sont faites sur ce Lorcan …

J'en étais sûr ! Nous sommes vraiment sur la bonne piste !

« Malfoy ! C'est incroyable ! Cela signifie donc que Lorcan Malloy n'a jamais été inquiété ! Qu'il n'a pas été condamné pour sa piraterie et l'assassinat des enfants et des bébés de sa famille !… » commente Evan, que je sens aussi horrifié et excité tout à la fois que mes amis et moi-même…

Nos recherches ont porté leurs fruits ! Nous savons maintenant où se trouvent les Cavernes du Diable ! Les Cavernes de Cowan le Diable ! Un ancêtre de Lucius Malfoy !

Tout se tient !

« C'était un malin, le bougre… Il s'est tenu tranquille, vivant sur la fortune volée entassée dans les Cavernes par ses ascendants depuis des siècles ! Il s'est marié à la fille d'une vieille et influente famille. Il est devenu influent lui-même et a eu un fils. Et personne n'a jamais pu le coincer. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Parce qu'il y en a un, qui s'est attaché à le retrouver et le faire plonger. Le mousse… Ce que je n'ai pas dit encore, c'est qu'avant de quitter le Pays, Lorcan Malloy s'est en partie vengé. Il a réussi à tuer le père du mousse, époux de sa tante Eleanor. Kennard le Brave a pris le reste de la famille sous son aile après ça. A l'époque, on n'allait pas à Poudlard, qui venait tout juste de sortir de terre, aussi facilement qu'aujourd'hui. Kennard a formé lui-même le gamin. Et quand celui-ci a été en âge de prendre son envol, il s'est juré de finir le travail de Kennard et de retrouver son cousin pour le livrer à la justice des Sorciers. Mais il n'a pas réussi, bien qu'il y ait consacré toute sa vie. Cependant, sa famille a poursuivi son œuvre et a gardé un œil sur les Malfoy pendant des décennies et des décennies, sans jamais réussir à coincer l'un de ces pirates. Car ils sont malhonnêtes de père en fils, dans cette famille. Des forbans assassins mauvais comme la peste ! Je ne saurais dire cependant, si la branche du mousse continue à les poursuivre. Trace en a été perdue au siècle dernier…. » répond Chad, en se frottant le menton.

« Cette histoire est extraordinaire ! Mais comment pouvez-vous si bien la connaître? » demande Carlotta, l'air vivement admirative.

« Ah ! Bonne question, ma p'tite ! Et la réponse est simple : je le sais, parce que le mousse avait une sœur aînée dont je suis le descendant le plus direct. Et cette histoire a été consignée par écrit par ma lointaine aïeule, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se perde avec les ans. Elle l'a même illustrée de quelques croquis et de toiles qui sont chez moi. Cependant, il y a une de ses peintures ici, dans cet estaminet ! Lavena, montre-leur donc la toile qui a été offerte à tes Aïeux par mon Aïeule ! » répond Chad, en se tournant vers la patronne, qui s'empresse d'acquiescer et de décrocher un grand tableau qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la salle.

Elle le fait Léviter à travers la pièce enfumée et Chad le réceptionne, le tournant vers nous.

« Tenez… Kennard le Brave et Cowan le Diable dans leur duel décisif. Vous voyez le gamin, là, en arrière plan ? Mon ancêtre a représenté son jeune frère sur la toile, bien qu'il n'ait pas assisté à ce face à face. Elle voulait lui rendre hommage. Après tout, le gamin a fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire en allant libérer ses compagnons ! » déclare Chad, en pointant son doigt sur chaque personnage.

Je regarde longuement le portrait, tout comme mes amis. Pat en tête de liste, qui n'a d'yeux que pour son ancêtre Kennard le Brave.

Lucius Malfoy ressemble pas mal à Cowan le Diable. Même chevelure d'un blond très pâle, même yeux froids, même plis de bouche dédaigneux. Il n'y a guère que le nez et les sourcils, qui les différencient. Le nez de Lucius est plus fin, ses sourcils un peu plus arqués et nettement moins broussailleux…

Puis mon regard tombe sur le portrait du jeune mousse…

Et je me dis que j'ai déjà vu ce visage quelque part…

« Et le petit, comment s'appelait-il ? » m'enquiers-je, sourcils froncés…

« Nyle Lane fils de Eleanor Malloy et Quinlan Lane ! Il était de tradition de noter le nom de ses descendants, jusqu'à il y a cent soixante-dix ans environ. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là, mais l'arbre n'a plus été complété… La lignée s'est peut-être éteinte… » répond Chad, sur un soupir, tandis que mon cœur s'affole encore une fois…

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce serait une coïncidence trop incroyable !

« Lane ! Attendez, l'arrière-arrière-grand-mère de mon grand-père Septimus était une Lane. Ina Lane, fille de Louisa Moran et Felix Lane…. Elle était fille unique et s'est mariée à Pollux. C'est tout ce que je sais d'elle.… » dis-je, mes yeux fixant toujours le gamin représenté sur la toile

Et prenant soudainement conscience que c'est à Ron au même âge qu'il me fait penser !

Oh ! Bon sang oui ! Même implantation de cheveux, même yeux bleus, même nez, même bouche, même menton, même air frondeur !

Même courage et même entêtement également me dis-je aussi…

Par les couilles de Merlin ! Ce pourrait-il que le gamin représenté sur la toile que Chad tient dans ses mains soit l'un de mes ancêtres ?

« Felix Lane ! Louisa Moran ! Mais c'est ça ! L'arbre que j'ai s'arrête justement avec ce Felix et sa femme ! Oh ! Boudiou de Boudiou ! T'es un descendant de Nyle ! C'est quoi, ton nom, mon p'tit loup ! » explose Chad, tandis que je suis estomaqué et que des murmures enflent autour de nous…

« Weasley. Charly Weasley… » réponds-je, avec l'impression d'être assommé…

« Ah ! Boudiou ! C'est tout de même une sacrée coïncidence ça ! Ç 'que c'est qu'les méandres du temps qui nous ramène aujourd'hui deux enfants du pays ! Deux enfants qui ne connaissaient pas leur histoire ! Ah ! Boudiou ! On est parents gamin ! Mais dit voir ! Ton père, c'est quand même pas Arthur Weasley, le nouveau Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat ! » s'exclame encore Chad, qui a l'air très ému

« Si… Et maintenant que j'y pense, c'est depuis que Ina Lane a épousé Pollux Weasley, que les Weasley et les Malfoy sont des ennemis héréditaires… Quoique le dernier des Malfoy, ait été adopté par la famille… Nous ne sommes plus ennemis qu'avec son père… » réponds-je, en me disant qu'il va falloir que j'aie une conversation sérieuse avec papa…

Sait-il tout cela ou l'histoire s'est-elle perdue avec le temps ?

Non… L'histoire ne s'est pas perdue…Il doit savoir… Ou peut-être pas…

Mais je suis presque certain qu'il sait… Sinon pourquoi entretiendrait-il des relations aussi tendues et haineuses avec Lucius Malfoy depuis toujours ? Seulement, d'un autre côté, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien raconté s'il sait ?

Je me sens presque confus… Ne sachant plus que penser à propos de ces questions…

« Ah ! Mais alors t'es un frère aîné de celui qui est allé au manoir chercher Narcissa Black ! Et de la gamine qui a failli se faire tuer à Halloween puis plus tard par la fille Parkinson ! Et t'es de ceux qui ont botté les fesses de Tu-Sais-Qui la nuit d'Halloween ! Mais dis voir encore ! Ton frère et ta sœur, ils étaient au Ministère quand le Lucius s'est fait avoir comme Mangemort ! » s'exclame encore Chad, qui se tient de toute évidence au courant de l'actualité.

« C'est cela, oui. Vous avez raison sur tous les points… » acquiesce-je, sous les commentaires étouffés de l'assistance, mon regard de nouveau rivé sur le portrait de Nyle Lane.

Son sang coule dans mes veines. Ce brave gosse est mon lointain Ancêtre…

Et je me sens incroyablement fier de lui !

« Ben le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que toi et les tiens, vous avez hérité de Nyle Lane ! Tous des sacrément courageux Boudiou ! Ah ! Boudiou de boudiou ! Deux des héritiers de Nyle ont aidé à coincer l'héritier de Lorcan ! La mort de Quinlan Lane, notre Aïeul Moldu est enfin vengée ! Ça se fête ça ! Lavena, une tournée générale sur mon compte ! » s'exclame Chad, tandis que des applaudissements explosent dans la salle

Chad, me serre dans ses bras, heureux dit-il de retrouver un membre de sa famille, même si nos racines communes sont très lointaines…

Quant à moi, il me tarde soudainement de rentrer à la maison pour raconter tout cela à ma famille et de leur apprendre que nos racines les plus profondes sont ici, au Connemara et que les Malfoy et les Weasley ont un ancêtre commun, appelé Cowan le Sanguinaire ou encore Cowan le Diable…

Et je sens que la chose qui plaira le plus à Papa dans cette histoire, s'il ne la connaît pas déjà bien entendu, ce sera de savoir qu'à l'origine de la branche de cette famille sur laquelle nous sommes assis, était une rebelle ayant épousé un Moldu…

Elle me plait bien à moi aussi, cette Eleanore Malloy… ma lointaine, très lointaine Ancêtre Irlandaise…

Nous faisons la fête pendant deux heures encore, trinquant et re-trinquant à la santé de Kennard le brave, de Nyle Lane et des Gardiens et Gardiennes de Dragons dont Chad nous narre également les exploits lointains…

J'avoue ne plus avoir un souvenir très clair de cette histoire là, car nous commencions à être un peu imbibés quand Chad nous l'a racontée.

C'est l'air frais de la nuit, quand Lavena nous a finalement tous mis dehors, qui nous a un peu remis les idées en place…

Le vent était glacial, la pluie pénétrante. Heureusement, le vieux qui nous a invités à dormir chez lui n'habitait pas très loin, dans une grande et belle maison de Maître. C'est seulement quand nous sommes arrivés chez lui qu'il nous a enfin dit son nom : Fergus McNamara, chef du clan McNamara d'Irlande et des sorciers du village.

Tradition depuis les temps immémoriaux encore une fois…

Avant de nous montrer nos chambres, il nous propose de passer un moment au salon, pour boire un thé et une Potion préventive de la Gueule de Bois. Ce que nous acceptons avec plaisir, car il n'est rien de pire que de se réveiller avec la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne qui vous vrille le cerveau…

Le salon est confortable et bien chauffé quand nous y pénétrons. Et les fauteuils dans lesquels nous nous assoyons infiniment moelleux. Fergus appelle un Elfe de maison, qui nous apporte très vite Potion et thé accompagné de quelques sandwichs, que nous dévorons à belles dents…

« Prenez l'temps de manger, les jeunots. De mon côté, j'appelle Albus pour lui dire qu'c'est-y qu'vous êtes arrivés ici… » dit-il, en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Pour le coup, j'en avale mon morceau de sandwich de travers…

« Albus ? » m'enquiers-je, pas très certain d'avoir bien entendu.

« Ben oui… Albus Dumbledore. Il m'a appelé vers les 18H30, pour me prévenir qu'y a un groupe de jeunes qu'allait peut-être passer dans l'coin et de prendre soin d'eux si qu'c'est-y que j'les voyais. Il s'est bien gardé cependant, d'me révéler qu'c'est-y qu'vous êtes des Gardiens de Dragons ! Ah ! Pour sûr qu'j'aurais piaffé d'impatience d'vous voir et qu'c'est-y qu'j'aurais pas pu tenir ma langue ! Cependant, il vous avait bien détaillés ! J'vous ai reconnu à la description qu'il m'a fait de vous, dès qu'c'est-y qu'vous êtes entrés dans l'estaminet d'Lavena. Au fait, j'ai un message pour vous ! Vous allez devoir rentrer dès qu'c'est-y qu'vous aurez fini de prospecter dans l'coin. Y a du ramdam qu'il a dit et il vaut mieux qu'vous rentriez. Il a dit aussi d'appeler dès que qu'c'est-y que j'vous aurais vu. Alors je l'appelle et j'vais lui dire qu'c'est-y qu'j'vous ai ramené chez moi…» annonce Fergus, dont l'accent est davantage prononcé encore sous l'effet de l'alcool, avant de jeter une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et de plonger sa tête dans les flammes vertes.

Trois minutes plus tard, Albus en personne arrive en Transplanant avec Fumseck. Il nous donne les nouvelles reçues par l'oncle de Viktor et nous apprend que Nadya, Nally, Viktor et lui-même partent bien comme prévu demain soir, mais que Harry, Ron et Hermione n'iront pas là-bas.

J'imagine assez leur déception, car ils se faisaient une joie de ce voyage. Mais comme le dit Albus, il ne serait pas prudent d'entreprendre ce périple en Roumanie avec Harry, alors que les temps sont troublés là-bas. Il en a déjà bien assez avec les risques qu'il court chez nous…

Puis nous lui racontons à notre tour ce que nous avons appris…

« Eh bien, Fergus, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de cela… » commente le professeur Dumbledore, l'œil pétillant.

« Bah je pensais pas qu'cette vieille légende t'aurait intéressé. Et pis, le lien entre ce Lorcan et Lucius Malfoy, j'l'ai appris qu'ce soir, en même temps qu'les jeunots… C'est qu'c'est-y qu'Chad est pas si disert d'habitude, même si c'est notre conteur officiel au village. Il avait jamais donné le nom de famille de Cowan le Sanguinaire, ni celui du mousse. J'savais même pas qu'c'est-y qu'il descendait d'la sœur aînée du mousse d'ailleurs ! Et pourtant, on s'connaît depuis les langes ! C'est d'avoir l'descendant d'Kennard le Brave à sa table qu'a dû lui délier complètement la langue… Cette fois, j'suis sûr qu'il a déballé l'histoire en plein ! Il était trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé un membre d'sa lointaine famille pour cacher d'autres secrets ! » répond Fergus, en haussant les épaules, avant d'ajouter : « Et puis c'est qu'c'est-y qu'ma mission ici, c'est seulement d'ouvrir l'œil et de te rapporter s'il y a des mouvements suspects… Et j'ai rien remarqué, pour la bonne raison qu'c'est-y qu'j'étais pas chez moi ces derniers mois. J'suis rentré depuis trois jours seulement ! Tu l'sais bien ! Et tu m'as toujours pas dit si qu'c'est-y qu'je pouvais enrôler Chad qu'c'est-y qu'est bien meilleur observateur qu'moi et a toujours l'oreille aux aguets des potins ! »

« Eh bien, il semblerait que oui, tu peux enrôler ton vieil ami. Après tout, il a effectivement l'air d'être bien au fait de la vie des environs. Et après avoir entendu ce qu'il vous a raconté ce soir, je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait nuire à Charly et ses amis… » répond le professeur Dumbledore, l'œil allumé d'une lueur malicieuse.

Nous convenons ensuite avec lui que Nadya, les copains et moi irions voir cette Île de la Vache Blanche de plus près demain et que, quoiqu'il arrive, nous ferions en sorte de le rejoindre en Roumanie lundi matin au plus tard…

J'espère avoir le temps de faire un petit crochet par le Terrier avant…

OoOoOoO

(1) Ce lieu existe et je me suis largement inspirée de son paysage (image 10 notamment ) et également un peu de sa légende.

Voir site : http : / ww w. terres celtes. net / Inishbofin. html (enlever les espaces)

L'idée de situer cette action au Connemara m'a été insufflée par Mistycal ma super bêta !

OoOoOoO

**Verdict?**

...

...

...


	55. Les Cavernes Du Diable 2

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Encore et toujours merci à Mystical!

...

**... Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon Forum: **

**- Ombre, à laquelle j'ai oublié de le signaler la semaine denière - Lalou - Hi. Kari - ...**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !**

**OoOoOoO**

**Les Créatures Du Diable 2/3**

_**Vendredi 20 décembre 1996**_

**Acte 3 : Un Petit Tour A Inis Bó Finne**

**Charly**

Il n'est pas 06H00, que Fergus nous réveille en fanfare en tapant dans les portes et en nous appelant à tue-tête…

Nous n'avons pas dû dormir plus de quatre heures et j'avoue qu'après la java d'hier soir, j'ai bien du mal à ouvrir l'œil. A mes côtés, Nadya baille à se décrocher les mâchoires, puis s'étire comme une chatte, dévoilant ses superbes seins nus, avant de m'offrir un grand sourire…

Et à cette charmante vision, je regrette aussitôt de devoir répondre à l'appel de notre hôte…

Je me serais en effet bien offert une petite séance de sport avant de me lever pense-je, tandis que Nadya me donne un baiser à me couper le souffle…

Oh ! Et puis zut ! Elle s'en va ce soir. Nous n'allons pas nous voir pendant deux ou trois jours et je sais qu'elle va terriblement me manquer… Alors tant pis ! Fergus attendra un peu, me dis-je, avant de me plonger dans la douceur de ma compagne…

Notre étreinte est fiévreuse, urgente, emportée et si intense que la passion nous emmène rapidement vers le ciel, me laissant à bout de souffle et les jambes en coton. Aussi est-ce en titubant un peu, que je file sous la douche où Nadya m'entraîne bien vite, pour ne pas davantage faire attendre les autres …

« Bah… M'étonnerais que Pat et Ramaya n'en aient pas fait autant que nous… De même que Evan et Carlotta… Je suis même prêt à parier qu'ils prennent tout leur temps… » souris-je, en enlaçant ma beauté sous le jet d'eau, avant d'embrasser son joli cou…

J'ai déjà envie de remettre le couvert et je me presse doucement contre elle, empoignant ses seins à pleines mains, avant d'en laisser une s'aventurer vers sa douce toison, dans laquelle je laisse mes doigts s'égarer.

Nadya gémit et hausse la tête vers moi pour m'embrasser, avant de me faire remarquer que Ken est seul, lui et qu'il doit nous attendre avec notre hôte pour le petit déjeuner. Je me contente de grogner dans son cou, avant de me laisser glisser à genoux pour l'honorer de ma bouche et finalement Nadya oublie Ken.

Elle soupire de bien être, caressant mes cheveux, ouvrant les jambes et s'offrant largement à ma bouche. Son sexe s'épanouit sous ma langue, tandis qu'elle gémit de plus en plus fort et quand elle me supplie de venir en elle. Je remonte vers son visage, ma langue traçant le parcours d'une longue cicatrice qui part de son nombril jusqu'à son épaule gauche, puis je la soulève en l'appuyant contre le mur, pour m'enfoncer dans sa moiteur accueillante…

J'ai faim d'elle.

Terriblement faim !

Je prends cependant le temps de la déguster avec lenteur, humant son enivrante odeur, me repaissant de ses baisers et de sa sensualité, lui murmurant des mots d'amour, l'amenant doucement vers le plaisir et ne me laissant aller au mien que lorsque je la sens se contracter autour de mon sexe…

J'explose alors, le cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine à un rythme effréné, des lucioles virevoltant dans la nuit derrière mes paupières closes et mon cerveau s'embrume dans une sensation exquise et indéfinissable…

Putain c'est bon ! Si bon que j'en chialerais !

Jamais je n'avais vécu de tels orgasmes avant de la connaître…

Nadya reprend lentement son souffle, le nez niché dans mon cou et s'accrochant à moi… Ses jambes, enroulées autour de ma taille tremblent et je sais qu'elle s'effondrerait si je la lâchais… Mais mes jambes ne me portent plus non plus. Alors je me laisse lentement tomber à genoux sur le sol, en la retenant contre moi.

Nous restons comme cela, enlacés sous le jet d'eau chaude, nous embrassant avec paresse, durant trois ou quatre minutes, le temps de récupérer puis nous nous dépêchons de nous laver et de nous habiller.

Et finalement, nous rejoignons nos amis, alors qu'ils descendent l'escalier, les cheveux mouillés, les yeux brillants et les joues encore un peu roses de leurs propres ébats…

Et j'échange un regard rieur avec Nadya. Je le lui avais bien dit, que nos amis ne descendraient pas tout de suite, eux non plus…

Fergus nous accueille avec le sourire à notre entrée dans son salon, tandis que Ken nous adresse un clin d'œil coquin. Son sourire cependant est un peu triste. Il lui tarde de retrouver sa belle, restée là-bas en Roumanie…

Fergus, qui a l'air dans une bonne forme malgré son grand âge et sa courte nuit, nous laisse à peine le temps de le saluer. Il nous invite à nous rendre dans l'estaminet de Lavena pour y prendre le petit déjeuner qui nous sera offert par les sorciers du village.

Nous en sommes un peu gênés, mais Fergus nous assure qu'un refus serait très vexant pour nos hôtes, pour lesquels notre présence est un honneur et une occasion de prouver leur reconnaissance envers notre corps de métier, dont quelques courageux représentants ont sauvé le village et la vie de leurs ancêtres autrefois.

Bien qu'il soit très tôt encore, il y a beaucoup de monde quand nous arrivons. Il semble que tous les sorciers du coin se soient déplacés pour nous serrer la main et nous remercier, mais aussi que chacun ait son histoire à raconter, à propos du sauvetage du village et de ses habitants, en l'an 879.

« Alors les p'tits loups ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de beau aujourd'hui ? Je parie quant à moi que vous allez faire un tour sur Inis Bó Finne et aller voir de plus près le Castel du Diable comme on l'appelle chez nous ! » chuchote Chad, deux heures plus tard, quand l'estaminet se vide bon train, chacun devant vaquer à ses occupations matinales.

Le vieux Fergus acquiesce pour nous.

Me laissant penser par-là, que Chad n'est peut-être plus ignorant des motifs de notre séjour ici et que c'est la raison de tous ses chuchotements…

Oui… Je suis presque sûr qu'il sait maintenant que Nadya, les copains et moi, nous sommes en mission dans le coin… Fergus a déjà dû l'enrôler pour la cause de l'Ordre et le mettre au courant que nous cherchions quelque chose ici, au Connemara…

Quand l'a-t-il fait ? Cette nuit, après nous avoir montré nos chambres ? Ou dès potron-minet, avant de nous réveiller ?

La voyant venir vers nous, Fergus s'empresse de demander à la patronne de nous donner un pique-nique pour le déjeuner, avant de reporter son attention à notre table

« Faites attention à vous, une fois là-bas les p'tits loups ! » déclare maintenant Chad, en baissant considérablement le ton, tandis que la patronne s'en retourne vers la cuisine : « Le Castel est piégé par la Magie Noire depuis toujours… D'ailleurs même les touristes Moldus le sentent et ne s'approchent pas de trop près. Vrai, pas un seul Sorcier n'a même jamais pu mettre un pied dans les ruines ! Même maintenant, longtemps après la mort de Cowan le sanguinaire et le départ de Lorcan ! Et il y a des moments où c'est plus fort, où l'activité Magique connaît un regain. Si vous voulez mon sentiment, c'est quand un descendant prépare quelque chose de pas net ou y revient pour un temps. Or, j'ai entendu dire que depuis quelque temps, les alentours des ruines dégagent une aura plus sombre que d'habitude… Alors prudence, les p'tits loups ! Même si Lucius est à Azkaban, prudence ! Parce que son Maître, lui, il est bien dehors à roder quelque part… Il se pourrait qu'il trame quelque chose de pas net là-bas, si Lucius l'a autorisé à entrer. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il pas fait, quand il lui a ouvert les portes de son Manoir ? »

Son regard est grave et nous l'assurons que nous tiendrons compte de ses conseils de prudence, sans pour autant lui préciser que Lucius n'est plus à Azkaban.

Ce n'est pas à nous de lui révéler ce secret…

« Bien… Et n'oubliez pas, vous deux… » déclare-t-il encore, en nous désignant avec insistance, Pat et moi, avant d'ajouter : « Même si c'est très éloigné, vous êtes parents. Et le Sang des Malloy coule dans vos veines. »

« Nous ne l'oublierons pas. » certifions-nous d'une même voix, Pat et moi, tandis que Fergus sort de sa poche un dépliant sur lequel sont inscrits les horaires du bateau, qui fait la navette entre la pointe de Renvyle et l'île.

« Z'en aurez pas besoin pour le retour, mais pour l'allée, vaut mieux prendre les transports Moldus, à moins qu'c'est y qu'vous ayez envie d'faire trempette dans l'Lac en Transplanant direct dedans ! » murmure Fergus, avant de s'esclaffer en me remettant le dépliant.

Je le prends et le range aussitôt dans la poche de jambe de mon treillis, tandis que Chad farfouille dans ses propres poches.

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, cousin. » chuchote finalement Chad, en sortant un paquet, qu'il me tend aussitôt.

Je prends le paquet et hausse un sourcil, en défaisant le nœud de la ficelle qui entoure le papier kraft, puis je déballe l'objet qui est dedans.

C'est un poignard d'argent au manche sertie de rubis et de diamants, dont la longue lame effilée est protégée d'une gaine de cuir ouvragée, prolongé de deux petites ceintures de bras ou de jambe à boucles d'argent…

Et les larmes me viennent brusquement aux yeux…

« C'est le poignard dont Nyle s'est emparé, avant de remonter des cavernes, pour libérer ses compagnons, n'est-ce pas ?… » souffle-je, certain de mon fait et ému

« Ouais… Nyle n'a pas voulu le prendre quand il est parti. Il a dit à sa sœur de le garder et de s'en servir sans hésiter si Lorcan Malloy venait par hasard pour lui faire des misères. Il est passé de main en main au fil des siècles, du premier né au premier né de chaque génération. Aujourd'hui, je te le remets. D'une part parce qu'il appartient depuis tout ce temps à ta branche de la famille et d'autre part parce que j'ai le sentiment que c'est ce que je dois faire. Glisse-le dans ta botte ou sous ta manche cousin et ne t'en sépare jamais… Tu en auras peut-être bientôt besoin. » murmure Chad en me faisant signe de cacher le poignard, car la patronne revient.

« Merci » murmure-je en retour, toujours profondément ému, en fourrant vite le poignard dans ma poche.

La patronne nous remet un gros paquet, plein à craquer de victuailles et quelques chopines de jus de citrouille, avant que le vieux Fergus lui demande de bien vouloir aller lui chercher du tabac chez l'herboriste du coin. La patronne râle un peu, pour la forme semble-t-il, puis s'exécute sans plus de façon…

« Il y a encore quelque chose que tu dois savoir, à propos de ce poignard, cousin. Mais d'abord, regarde sur la lame les armoiries de celui à qui il appartenait autrefois. » souffle Chad, l'œil allumé d'une lueur vive.

Je retire discrètement le poignard de ma poche, avant de faire glisser la lame hors de sa gaine de protection. Je repère très vite les armoiries dont Chad m'a parlé…

« Trois lions… » murmure-je, en relevant la tête vers Chad, surpris…

« Brian Boru (1)… Le vainqueur des envahisseurs viking ! » s'exclame Pat dans un chuchotement.

« Oui… C'était un Sorcier, né de Moldus. Il est mort en 1014, dans sa tente, pendant la grande bataille de Clontarf. L'histoire Moldue dit qu'il était en prière, quand il a été tué par l'ennemi. Mais en réalité, il a été tué par Cowan le sanguinaire, alors qu'il était en transe. Parce que c'était un Voyant, Brian Boru. Un grand Voyant. On dit même chez nous qu'il était en train de voir sa propre mort arriver quand Cowan, qui était encore un gamin à l'époque, l'a tué pour le détrousser de son armure d'or et de ce poignard… Mais le plus beau dans l'histoire, c'est que c'est ce poignard, qui a permis à Nyle de se sauver, quand son oncle Oran et son cousin Lorcan ont voulu l'attraper. Parce que figure-toi qu'il est ensorcelé. Il l'a été par Brian Boru lui-même, pour réagir comme une baguette et canaliser le flux magique de celui qui se bat pour une cause juste… Je te jure, cousin. C'est Kennard le Brave, dont le père était ami avec l'un des fils de Brian Boru dans son jeune temps, qui a raconté toute l'histoire de ce poignard à Nyle et sa sœur. Elle est dans le livre de mon ancêtre. Je te le ferais lire et je te montrerai toutes les toiles et tous les dessins qui vont avec. Par la suite, les descendants de Brian Boru ont offert à Nyle de garder le poignard, disant que le gamin le méritait bien après ce qu'il avait fait. Il appartient donc à ta famille en toute légalité. Et moi je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée, cousin. Je suis sûre que Brian Boru avait vu que son poignard sauverait la vie d'un gamin courageux et qu'à la suite de cela, son propre assassin et quasi toute sa famille seraient vaincus par Kennard le Brave. Et qu'il s'est finalement laissé tuer par un Sorcier qui était pourtant bien moins fort que lui à l'époque, pour sauver la vie de Nyle et des pêcheurs… Et que ce poignard était vraiment destiné à Nyle. Peut-être même, que Brian Boru l'avait ensorcelé pour que ce qu'il avait vu se réalise. Et que c'est pour ça, que ses descendants l'ont laissé au p'tit. Ce que Brian Boru voyait, quand il est mort, ça, on ne le saura jamais… Et cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, ce poignard est à toi. » assure Chad, l'air infiniment sérieux..

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que je le crois volontiers, la gorge nouée et incapable de parler. Chad vient de me faire un cadeau infiniment précieux. Un poignard Magique ayant appartenu à l'une des plus grandes figures d'Irlande…

Et qui a sauvé la vie de mon Ancêtre…

« Ce serait un peu bête de sa part d'avoir fait cela. Si Brian Boru était aussi fort que vous le dîtes, il aurait pu éliminer Cowan. Alors, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? » fait néanmoins remarquer Evan dans un souffle…

« Parce qu'alors c'est le frère aîné de Cowan qu'aurait mené la danse chez les Malloy… On n'aurait pas gagné au change, croyez-moi. Il s'était allié aux ennemis de Brian Boru. Cowan l'a tué avec ce poignard quelque temps plus tard. Et allez savoir comment les choses auraient tourné s'il l'avait pas fait ? P't'être qu'il se serait fait tuer, p't'être qu'la bataille de Clontarf aurait finalement tourné au désastre et que l'Irlande serait pas l'Irlande aujourd'hui… Et pis Nyle serait pas né et la famille Malloy aurait continué sa piraterie. Et qu'est-ce qui en aurait résulté ? On ne sait pas. Mais de toute façon, Brian Boru croyait au destin. Et son destin alors, c'était de mourir et que son précieux poignard Magique se retrouve dans les Cavernes où Nyle l'a pris pour sauver les pêcheurs Moldus et se sauver lui-même par la même occasion. Mais il n'est pas temps de parler de cela. Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire maintenant les p'tits loups… Je vais y aller moi aussi. » murmure Chad, en finissant son thé avant de se lever pour partir.

Nous nous levons de table nous aussi et remercions nos hôtes, promettant de revenir assez tôt pour la fête que Lavena et quelques Dames du village préparent à notre intention et nous nous rendons rapidement à la pointe de Renvyle avec Fergus qui nous a dégoté un chauffeur de ses amis Moldus pour nous emmener là-bas…

« C'est là qu'c'est-y que j'vous laisse les jeunots ! Comme l'a dit Chad, soyez prudents ! Et vous bilez pas, personne au village saura où qu'c'est-y qu'vous êtes allés en vrai. J'vais leur dire que vous êtes partis faire le tour du Lac Kilmore et visiter l'Abbaye. Chad est des nôtres maintenant et il sera muet comme un tombeau. A ce soir ! » dit-il quand le mini bus s'est éloigné, avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers un bosquet d'où il va Transplaner pour rentrer chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, grimés pour ne pas être reconnus au cas fort improbable où nous rencontrerions quelqu'un de connaissance, nous nous dirigeons vers le port, d'où part la navette pour Inis Bó Finne.

Le bateau à moteur qui nous emmène vers l'île de la Vache Blanche, ne met pas très longtemps pour faire la traversée. A peine quarante minutes.

Le temps est plutôt beau, pour un mois de décembre, avec un timide rayon de soleil qui filtre au travers des nuages et nous avons la chance de profiter de la compagnie joyeuse des dauphins durant une bonne partie du parcours…

A mesure que nous approchons, je sens la magie qui crépite dans l'air…

« Rhaaaaa… ça recommence ! » entends-je dire un employé du bateau, tandis que le moteur a un ou deux ratés…

« Qu'est-ce qui recommence ? » s'enquiert Pat, en levant un sourcil curieux.

« Les ratés… C'est bizarre, mais il n'y a qu'ici, que ça se produit. Et ça depuis à peu près trois mois… A chaque fois que nous passons à proximité de ces ruines… On ne sait pas expliquer pourquoi…» répond l'employé, en montrant du doigt l'île que nous longeons maintenant depuis dix minutes, avant de préciser, comme pour lui même : « Me file la chair de poule et l'bourdon, ces ruines. Doivent être hantées... »

Les ruines sont à peine visibles à la distance où nous nous trouvons. Amas de roches et de pierres noirâtres, bordé d'un peu de verdure, entre le gris du ciel et de la mer …

Un long frisson remonte le long de mon échine.

Et la pensée fugace d'un château fort aux murs sombres, me traverse l'esprit. Je vois avec netteté un garçonnet qui ressemble à Ron quand il avait onze ans, grimper en s'accrochant aux pierres de la façade du château, dans l'ombre du crépuscule et le brouillard hostile…

« Combien de courage il a fallu à ce gosse… » murmure Evan à mes côtés, en réprimant un frisson lui aussi.

« Ouais… Un vrai Gryffondor le gamin ! » acquiesce-je, avec un sourire stupidement fier…

Car c'est de mon Ancêtre dont il s'agit…

Le vrai… Pas son grand-père ni son sanguinaire arrière-grand-père maternels … Eux, je ne les reconnais pas comme ma famille. Ma famille commence avec Eleanore, la mère de Nyle, mais surtout avec ce petit garçon courageux qui est allé porter secours de pêcheurs Moldus, me dis-je

Le bateau accoste à un ponton et nous descendons rapidement à terre. Comme tout bon touriste, nous louons des vélos, après nous être procuré une carte de l'endroit et notre périple commence…

Nous effectuons le tour de l'Île, saluant au passage les rares touristes que nous rencontrons. Vers treize heures, nous arrivons en vue du château et mettons pied à terre, prenant prétexte de pique-niquer, pour nous asseoir dans l'herbe.

Tout en mangeant, nous observons le castel en ruine avec des Multiplettes. Il a l'air désert et il n'y a pas âme qui vive aux alentours. Pas même un oiseau, pas même un mulot…

Et j'ai la certitude que si nous étions en été, il n'y aurait pas même le bruissement d'un insecte…

« Le Seigneur du Castel du Diable est de retour. Son ombre maléfique plane sur ces ruines. Cela ne fait aucun doute. » murmure Carlotta en frissonnant.

« Ouais… Faisons mine de partir et allons nous Désillusionner plus loin avant de revenir examiner l'endroit d'un peu plus près. » déclare-je, en me levant.

Nous nous éloignons rapidement de quelques centaines de mètres, puis mettons notre projet à exécution, laissant nos vélos bien cachés dans un bosquet d'arbre avant de nous Désillusionner.

Et prenant soin, avant de nous mettre en marche, de nous tenir par la main pour ne perdre personne en chemin…

Même si nous avons nos micros avec nous, nous préférons ne pas prendre le risque de nous séparer… Après tout, McNair et Nott sont dans le coin et ces deux là sont très méchants. Et puis, nous ne voulons pas que Voldemort vienne à savoir que nous sommes venus par ici. Alors mieux vaut prendre toutes les précautions…

Nous faisons lentement le tour des trois façades des ruines, situées du côté terre et nous éloignons de nouveau de quelques centaines de pas, pour pourvoir parler en toute tranquillité.

« Nous ne pouvons pas passer parrr les anciennes porrrtes, ni même au-dessus des murrrs. Il y a des Sorrrts dessus, je les ai sentis. » déclare Nadya, dont la main tremble légèrement dans la mienne.

Sa condition de Loup-Garou la rend très sensible aux ondes Magiques et elle a dû sentir fortement celles-là…

« Oui, moi aussi, je les ai sentis. C'était de la Magie Noire. Et de la Magie de Sang. Peut-être pourrais-je passer et Pat aussi, mais pas vous autres. Alors il faut descendre pour pénétrer par le tunnel, si nous voulons voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Et encore, Pat et moi serons-nous peut-être les seuls à pouvoir entrer par-là également. Si nous pouvons entrer…» dis-je d'une voix ferme, car la sueur me mouille la nuque.

Or, quand la sueur me mouille la nuque, c'est que quelque chose se trame et que j'ai tout intérêt à suivre mon nez… Et là, mon nez me dit d'aller dans ces Cavernes au plus vite…

Qu'allons-nous y trouver ?

« En journée, ce n'est pas prudent. Il vaut mieux revenir à la nuit. » commente Carlotta, avec la voix de la sagesse.

« Mieux vaut repérer le terrain… Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller tous. Pat et moi c'est suffisant. Nous vous guiderons si nous pouvons vous faire entrer cette nuit ou la nuit prochaine, au cas où la fête au village se prolonge. » insiste-je, sûr d'avoir raison…

Ouais… Mon instinct me crie que c'est maintenant, qu'il faut y aller… Or mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé jusqu'à présent…

« Ok… Je viens avec toi. Evan, reste aux écoutes avec Ken et les filles et au moindre problème, vous vous tirez. Charly et moi, on s'en sortira toujours… » accepte finalement Pat, d'une voix sourde.

« Non… Au moindre problème, nous vous rejoignons…Ou tout au moins nous essayons. Et inutile d'insister Pat. Je ne partirai pas sans toi ! » intervient Ramaya, d'un ton sans réplique…

Pat soupire. Et je devine qu'il aurait nettement préféré que Ramaya ne prenne pas cette décision. Il la couve depuis qu'elle a été blessée par sa mère après les obsèques de son père, au jour du tristement fameux Samedi Noir…

« Rrramaya a rrraison. Moi non plus je ne parrrtirrai pas… Nous couvrrrons vos arrrièrrrres quoiqu'il arrrive… » appuie Nadya, dont je repère sans mal la petite pointe de défi dans la voix.

De toute évidence, il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de la couver comme Pat le fait avec Ramaya, où elle me fera savoir sa façon de penser sans aucune équivoque.

« Nous sommes des Gardiennes de Dragons, pas des poupées de salon, Pat. Alors, cesse de faire ton Macho. S'il y a de la bagarre, on vient ! » insiste également Carlotta, qui doit afficher le petit air outré qu'elle a toujours, lorsqu'un garçon fait mine de la protéger…

« Ouais… Et moi je suis pas une chiffe molle mon vieux. Alors il ferait beau voir que je me carapate en laissant mes potes derrière moi… J'suis pas une saleté de Mangemort qui lâche les autres quand il y a trop de grabuge, mais un Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qui défend les siens jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut ! » s'exclame Ken d'un ton ferme

« Je pense tout comme Ken. Et puis, je vous reconnais le droit d'y aller tous les deux, Charly et toi, puisqu'il s'agit en quelque sorte d'une vieille histoire de famille pour vous. Mais je vous préviens que la prochaine fois, je ne resterai pas en arrière, si je peux passer. » déclare quant à lui Evan, sur un ton un peu moqueur…

« Ok ! Ok ! Ok ! Je capitule ! Allez Charly, allons-y maintenant, mon très lointain cousin, sinon ils sont fichus de nous faire la morale jusqu'à la St Glin Glin ces cinq là… » rit doucement Pat, en me cherchant à tâtons…

Je lui empoigne le bras et nous nous mettons en route, sur les conseils de prudence de nos de nos belles et de nos potes…

Les rochers aux arêtes coupantes qui descendent vers la mer sont rendus glissants par des algues vertes et il s'en faut de peu pour que nous nous payons quelques gadins. Et je me maudis de ne pas avoir pensé à jeter un Sort Anti-Dérapant sur mes semelles quand nous étions encore loin

L'eau est glaciale et nous coupe aux trois-quarts le souffle quand nous nous laissons glisser dedans. Et là je me maudis de ne pas avoir pensé à jeter un Sort pour imperméabiliser et réchauffer mes vêtements…

C'est trop tard maintenant pour le poser, puisque l'eau transperce nos vêtements jusqu'à la peau.

Pat et moi enlevons cependant le Sort de Désillusion. Après tout, personne ne peut plus nous voir depuis le château en ruine et il vaut mieux que nous puissions nous voir l'un l'autre, dans cette eau glacée.

Au moins, si l'un de nous coule, l'autre pourra l'aider…

Et nous longeons en grelottant, toute la façade du château, sans repérer de tunnel ni de grotte…

« Merde ! Il n'y a plus d'entrée… Elle a dû être bouchée… par des éboulements… Et si nous ne sortons… pas bientôt d'ici, je vais… geler sur place… » chuchote Pat qui claque des dents..

« Non… Elle est encore là… Je le sais… Putain !… Je sais qu'elle y est… Elle est plus haut… Pas en face du castel… Je le sens… Elle est là… La mer est un peu trop haute… pour qu'on la voit…. Mais elle est là, Pat…. J'en suis certain… Après sa chute, Nyle est… tombé dans l'eau…Il était sonné… Le courant a dû… le faire dériver un peu… » dis-je le souffle court et en claquant tout autant des dents que mon ami…

« D'accord… Continuons un peu… Quelques mètres… » accorde Pat, en me suivant vaillamment.

Nous continuons donc, nous accrochant de nos doigts gelés à la roche. Et j'ai l'impression soudain que quelque chose tire sur mes jambes. Je résiste comme je peux, mais rien à faire, mes doigts glissent et je coule…

Et Pat, qui s'accroche à mon bras pour tâcher de me retenir, coule avec moi…

A peine a-t-il eu le temps de nous jeter un Sort de Tête en Bulle avant que nous soyons attirés trop loin sous l'eau glacée…

Je jette un œil vers mes jambes, histoire de savoir ce qui m'embarque ainsi et je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

Une Sirène s'agrippe à moi et m'entraîne dans son sillage. Quand elle s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin, elle vient pour nous faire face, à Pat et moi, ses longs cheveux s'enroulant autour de sa poitrine…

« Le vieux Sorcier avec une longue barbe blanche m'a demandé la nuit dernière de vous aider, si je vous vois par ici. Vous cherchez sous l'eau une entrée vers les terres, près du Castel Maudit. Il y en a une là… » dit-elle, en pointant un doigt vers la paroi sombre de l'île

Je suis la direction de son doigt du regard et je distingue une lueur ténue et très pâle, sur la paroi noire…

« Merci beaucoup… de nous avoir aidé. » dis-je, me sentant assez idiot, car je n'ai rien à offrir en retour à la Sirène, comme il est d'usage de le faire.

« La Magie Sombre est à l'œuvre, ici. Plus forte qu'elle ne l'a été depuis de très nombreuses années. Sirènes et Tritons ne veulent pas que le Brouillard Maléfique revienne perturber les eaux qui sont le berceau de leur tribu. Vous êtes un descendant du jeune Sorcier qui nous en a débarrassé autrefois. Vous avez notre reconnaissance éternelle. Je me tiendrais prête à vous aider, avec mes frères et mes sœurs, durant les trois prochaines nuits. Nous serons ici, dès le coucher du soleil. Si vous avez besoin de nous, appelez-moi, je suis Thelxinoe (2)… » déclare la Sirène, avant de s'éloigner, d'un vigoureux coup de queue…

« Le professeur Dumbledore… est venu par ici la… nuit dernière,… après nous avoir vus… » déduit Pat, dont le visage est pâle et les lèvres bleuies sous sa Bulle.

J'acquiesce et je me dirige vers la pâle lueur, entraînant Pat avec moi. La Magie Noire est à l'œuvre ici aussi. Mais ses ondes ne me font aucun mal…

Nous pourrons passer, Pat et moi… J'en suis certain ! Même si je reste prudent…

Nous nous engouffrons dans une ouverture étroite et nageons prudemment sur un ou deux mètres sous la roche, à l'affût du moindre effet néfaste de Magie. Et soudainement, il y a une tâche ronde et claire au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous remontons lentement, traversant sans mal une sorte de Bouclier Magique qui dégage des ondes Maléfiques puissantes et nous émergeons dans une petite grotte, vivement éclairée par des flambeaux.

« Un garde-manger… » murmure Pat, en regardant autour de lui, avant d'ajouter : « Mazette ! …Il est bien rempli... McNair et Nott ne risquent pas… de mourir de faim avant longtemps ! »

J'acquiesce en silence, trop gelé pour pouvoir répondre et nous sortons rapidement de l'eau, l'oreille tendue vers le moindre son…

Nous n'entendons guère que des petits cris aigus et hargneux de temps à autre…

« Tu crois que nous… pouvons nous sécher… et nous réchauffer ? » demande Pat dans un souffle rythmé par le son étouffé du bruit produit par ses mâchoires qui claquent l'une contre l'autre.

Il est plus pâle encore que tout à l'heure, les lèvres carrément bleues et il grelotte tellement que son corps est secoué de tremblements brusques. Et je ne suis pas mieux…

« Ouais…. Ça pue la Magie… Noire ici…. Il y a tellement d'ondes… Magiques, qu'un peu plus ou… un peu moins ne fera pas… de différence. » réponds-je de même, en jetant péniblement deux Sorts successifs pour me sécher et me réchauffer.

Mes doigts sont si raidis par le froid que j'arrive à peine à garder ma baguette dans mes mains. Heureusement, la chaleur qui se diffuse rapidement dans mon corps et mes membres me fait grand bien. Et face à moi, Pat reprend ses couleurs et soupire de soulagement.

Je sors mon micro et mes écouteurs d'une pochette imperméable, les activant aussitôt posés sur ma tête.

« Enfin ! Nous étions prêts à venir voir ce qui vous retenait si longtemps ! » s'exclame Evan dans mes écouteurs, à peine ai-je pris contact.

« Tout va bien. Nous sommes dans une grotte et nous allons explorer un peu… » le renseigne-je en chuchotant, taisant pour l'heure le fait que nous ayons bénéficié d'un peu d'aide.

Il sera toujours temps de parler de la Sirène plus tard…

Et de la Magie noire qui protège les lieux…

Aucun de mes autres potes n'aurait pu entrer. Le sang des Malloy protège toujours les lieux. Il coule dans mes veines et celles de Pat, c'est pourquoi nous avons pu passer le Bouclier, mais je sens au plus profond de moi, que nous ne sommes autorisés ni l'un ni l'autre à inviter qui que ce soit d'autre en ces lieux…

« Ok ! Nous restons aux écoutes. Soyez prudents ! » répond Evan, d'une voix tendue.

Pat et moi avançons avec précaution, nos pas assourdis par un Sort de Silence. Nous traversons trois cavernes assez spacieuses mais vides et, à mesure de notre avancée, nous sentons une puanteur âcre qui nous prend de plus en plus à la gorge.

« Putain ! Ça schlingue de plus en plus par ici ! » commente Pat avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Ouais… Je comprends maintenant que le garde-manger soit si éloigné de l'escalier qui monte vers ce qui reste du château. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que c'est la caverne la plus fraîche, c'est aussi pour que la nourriture ne prenne pas le goût de cette puanteur… » déclare-je, au bord de la nausée…

« Tête en bulle ? » demande Pat, en me jetant un coup d'œil.

« Ouais… ça vaut mieux je crois… » acquiesce-je, en m'exécutant aussitôt.

Nous sommes maintenant dans un boyau sombre, qui donne sur d'autres petites cavernes, de chaque côté. Pat avance la tête dans chacune de celle de droite et j'en fais autant à gauche…

« Tu as ça de ton côté toi aussi ? Des gros anneaux de métal et des chaînes rouillées qui y pendent encore… » demande Pat, en se tournant vers moi, l'air dégoûté

« Ouais… De toute évidence, Cowan le Sanguinaire et sa famille gardaient leur prisonniers quelques temps avant de les tuer et de jeter leurs corps dans le Lac… Et les traces brunes sur les murs et le sol doivent être les traces du sang de leurs victimes… » réponds-je, en réprimant un frisson.

Quelques mètres plus loin, je fais un bond en arrière, après avoir jeté un œil dans une nouvelle grotte

« Quoi ? » demande Pat, le visage soucieux.

« Des squelettes encore attachés aux chaînes… J'ignore depuis combien de temps ils sont là, mais ce n'est pas d'hier, c'est sûr. Ils sont peut-être là depuis l'époque de Cowan le sanguinaire. Possible que Lorcan se soit carapaté en les laissant mourir de faim…. Ou alors ça s'est passé plus tard… On regardera de plus près si on peut se le permettre au retour… » dis-je, songeant à part moi, que finalement nous n'aurons peut-être pas besoin de nous procurer un faux squelette dans le monde Moldu pour la tombe du faux Salazar Serpentard, quand sera venu le moment de concrétiser l'idée de Severus, avant de me mettre une monumentale baffe mentale…

C'est vraiment salaud, ce que je viens de penser… Ces malheureux méritent une sépulture digne, pas que l'on se serve des ossements de l'un d'eux pour notre profit…

Ouais… Il faudra qu'on revienne ici quand tout sera fini et qu'on leur fasse un enterrement… Il faudra que je parle de ça avec le professeur Dumbledore.

« Ton Ancêtre, Nyle, aurait libéré les prisonniers, s'ils avaient encore été en vie quand il est passé par ici. Alors soit ces types étaient déjà morts depuis très longtemps, soit c'est un ancêtre de Malfoy qui est revenu après et les a emprisonnés là… » me fait remarquer Pat, en m'incitant à avancer d'une tape sur l'épaule et d'un signe de tête

« T'as sans doute raison… » conviens-je, en le suivant dans le corridor avant de passer la tête dans une nouvelle caverne.

« Merde ! Oh ! Putain de merde ! » s'exclame soudain mon ami d'une voix étouffée, avant de se détourner pour vomir.

Je me précipite vers lui et nettoie le sol vite fait, tout en le soutenant…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois dans ces saletés de Cavernes ! » s'exclame Ken, la voix urgente…

Je jette un œil à mon tour dans la caverne visionnée par Pat un instant plus tôt et détourne aussi sec mon regard, en déglutissant avec difficultés, tant j'ai la gorge nouée et de la bile qui reflue depuis mon estomac.

« Si vous ne répondez pas, on arrive tout de suite ! » s'exclame cette fois Evan

« Faites pas ça ! Vous ne pourriez pas passer ! Il y a … Il y a des cadavres en décomposition ! … Deux humains… Des clochards Moldus, vraisemblablement…» réponds-je d'une voix incertaine.

« Putain ! Tirez-vous de là tout de suite ! » ordonne Ramaya, affolée.

« Non ! Ça va aller ! On doit voir le reste ! Restez aux écoutes, nous continuons ! » répond Pat, qui reprend des couleurs et la maîtrise de ses émotions.

Nous nous détournons de la caverne et poursuivons notre visite des lieux. Quinze pas plus loin, les petits cris que nous entendons se rapprocher depuis que nous avons émergé dans le garde-manger étant maintenant très nets, Pat et moi jetons un œil prudent dans la caverne de gauche…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » chuchote Pat, en se plaquant dos à la paroi de pierre du boyau pour planter son regard dans le mien, comme s'il allait y trouver la réponse à sa question.

Je me penche par-dessus lui, plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce que je n'ai fait qu'entrevoir. Il fait très sombre dans cette caverne et j'allonge mon bras, pour éclairer un peu plus l'endroit. Aussitôt, les cris se font plus perçants et hargneux.

Des créatures étranges s'agitent dans des cages. Leur dos d'écailles jaunes, présente des ailes atrophiées, leur ventre et leurs membres sont couverts de longs poils verdâtres, leur tête chauve a une peau lisse et épaisse, d'un rouge sombre. Et ces créatures ont un museau pointu au-dessus de leur gueule béante qui émet des sons aigus et crache de fureur. Et cette gueule grande ouverte, nous présente, tant sur la mâchoire supérieure que sur la mâchoire inférieure, deux rangées de crocs bien acérés faits pour déchirer la chair…

Il ne doit pas faire bon se faire mordre par ces sales bestioles me dis-je, en avisant le gros morceau de viande à moitié en charpie que l'une des créatures tient entre ses pattes

Ni lacérer le corps, si j'en juge les longues griffes rétractiles que je vois au bout d'une sorte de main à trois doigts, tendue vers moi en un geste menaçant…

Je retire mon bras et éteint la lumière de ma baguette. Et les cris sauvages s'apaisent aussitôt…

« On dirait… Un mélange de Dragon Nain d'Abyssinie et de… Vervet dirais-je… » réponds-je, en déglutissant avec difficulté…

Mélange terrible, me dis-je en sentant de nouveau la sueur me dégouliner sur la nuque…

Il va se passer quelque chose… Et je suis aux aguets du moindre son, du moindre mouvement furtif, me retirant dans l'ombre avec Pat…

« Vervet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demande Evan dans mes écouteurs.

« Un singe… En principe, il est omnivore, bien que dans la nature il soit surtout frugivore, ajoutant de temps en temps des œufs ou des petits oiseaux à son menu.… Mais celui-là a l'air de préférer nettement la viande… Ce qui n'est pas étonnant s'il est effectivement croisé avec un Dragon Nain d'Abyssinie… Et je pense sincèrement que c'est le cas… » réponds-je dans un souffle, au moment même où nous entendons une porte s'ouvrir non loin…

« Merde ! McNair et Nott arrivent ! Et pas le temps de courir vers la sortie ! » murmure Pat, tandis que nous entendons des pas résonner droit devant nous.

« La caverne en face. On se Désillusionne ! » murmure-je en retour, en poussant Pat devant moi…

« On fait silence radio ! » chuchote Evan dans mes écouteurs.

« Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? » s'enquiert une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

« Malfoy » formulent les lèvres de Pat, sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de sa bouche, juste avant de se Désillusionner

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, retenant mon souffle dans l'ombre de la grotte où nous avons trouvé refuge.

« Ils n'aiment pas la lumière. Ça les rend dingues… et plus dangereux encore » répond la voix de l'un des deux autres…

« Ils puent davantage que dans mon souvenir… » commente maintenant Malfoy, d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Ce n'est pas tant eux qui sentent mauvais que les cadavres des Moldus… Ils sont morts ce matin seulement, mais le poison accélère considérablement le processus de décomposition, même au frais ! Nott et moi, on va les lester ce soir et les jeter dans la mer. » répond une troisième voix.

Celle de McNair, bien évidemment…

« Assurez-vous alors de bien les lester. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils remontent à la surface. J'ai pris soin de vous trouver des cobayes loin d'ici, ce n'est pas pour que vous gâchiez tout en commettant une grossière erreur. Il serait d'ailleurs plus prudent de les jeter dans le Lac, comme au temps de mes Ancêtres ! » déclare Malfoy, plus dédaigneux que jamais.

« Cesse de nous prendre pour des débutants crétins, Malfoy ! Et figure-toi que je n'ai pas envie de trimbaler ces cadavres puant au bout de ma baguette sur une lieue, quand la mer est tout près. On va bien les lester. Jamais ils ne remonteront. Maintenant, si cela ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours effectuer le travail toi-même ! Après tout, nous ne sommes pas tes larbins ! » réplique vertement Nott, vivement contrarié

« Bien… Faites comme vous l'entendez. Après tout, ce n'est pas mon problème. Ainsi, ces adorables petites bêtes semblent tout à fait opérationnelles. Qu'ont donné exactement les essais ? » s'enquiert maintenant Malfoy, d'un ton dur.

« Je te l'ai dit déjà. C'est exactement comme le Maître le souhaitait. Un quart d'heure de terribles souffrances. Les deux pouilleux se tordaient et criaient pire que sous le Doloris. Le seul problème, c'est que ces créatures sont fragiles et s'enrhument facilement sous ce climat de chien ! Même avec les Sorts de Réchauffement elles trouvent le moyen de s'enrhumer et de crever ! Trois éternuements et elles passent l'arme à gauche ! Maintenant, si tu veux en savoir davantage, lit le carnet de compte-rendu ! C'est tout ce que tu as su faire sur cette mission là après tout ! Même si c'est toi qui en tire les lauriers pour l'heure ! » répond Nott, plus tranchant encore que précédemment.

« Ne me réponds plus sur ce ton, Nott ! Ou je m'assurerai sur ta personne que tu dis la vérité à propos de l'efficacité de ces… Adorables Diablotins… » menace Lucius Malfoy d'une voix sifflante.

« Toi non plus ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas ton larbin, Malfoy ! Et McNair et moi sommes les seuls à savoir comment maîtriser ces bestioles pour l'heure. Alors je doute que le Maître soit heureux d'apprendre que tu m'as tué ! D'ici qu'il s'assure lui même de l'efficacité de ses « Adorables Diablotins » comme tu dis, sur toi, il n'y aurait pas cent lieues… » répond Nott, d'une voix tout aussi dangereuse que celle de son vis à vis.

Malfoy éclate d'un rire froid.

« Je constate que tu as retrouvé tout ton mordant et toute ta verve, mon ami… Cela fera plaisir à notre Maître. Il était très inquiet de voir qu'Azkaban t'a été si pénible que tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de ce que tu étais autrefois, quand il t'en a fait évader. Je me ferais une joie de lui apprendre ce soir que tu es de nouveau totalement toi-même… » déclare-t-il, d'un ton doucereux.

« Ce qui me ferait plaisir à moi, c'est de quitter ce trou à rat ! Dis-le-lui bien de ma part, ça ! » réplique Nott, d'un ton quelque peu radouci.

« Patience, mon ami, patience… Le Maître a un projet pour ses adorables créatures. Il m'en a fait confidence ce matin, quand nous sommes allés rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à l'un de nos inestimables amis. Il m'a d'ailleurs chargé de vous révéler votre future mission. Notre Maître se sent d'humeur sentimentale et voudrait offrir un beau cadeau à Potter, pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Tenez-vous prêts à attaquer sa famille Moldue pour Noël ou le Nouvel An. Il hésite encore entre les deux dates. Vous devrez ensuite les laisser agonisant devant le Terrier où il ne manquera sans doute pas de passer les fêtes, pour être certain que Potter les voit souffrir quelques minutes au moins… Qu'il entende leurs beuglements et les voit se tordre de douleur… Joli cadeau pour un Noël ou pour bien commencer l'année, n'est-ce pas ? » répond Malfoy, sous les ricanements satisfaits des deux autres.

« Assistera-t-il lui-même aux réjouissances ? » s'enquiert McNair, d'un ton empli d'espoir

« Non… Il préfère que vous lui fassiez démonstration sur quelqu'un d'autre… » répond Malfoy, d'une voix sarcastique.

« Quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? » demande encore McNair, avide de curiosité.

« Peut-être… ou peut-être pas…» répond laconiquement Lucius Malfoy, avant d'ajouter : « Remontons. Ces odeurs de chairs putrides m'insupportent. Les Moldus sont décidément trop puants… »

Et nous entendons le trio s'éloigner dans un froissement de tissus…

« Bordel ! Il faut prévenir l'Ordre au plus vite ! » s'exclame Pat d'une voix étouffée, dès que nous sommes assurés que nous pouvons de nouveau parler.

« Ouais. Nadya s'en chargera. Elle voit le professeur Dumbledore ce soir… Il faudrait qu'on puisse emmener l'une de ces saloperies avec nous… » dis-je, en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil dans la caverne où les créatures sont enfermées dans des cages.

Dragon Nain d'Abyssinie et Vervet. J'en suis certain maintenant que je les vois mieux, à la faveur d'un Sort de Vision Nocturne…

« On va y réfléchir et revenir si une idée nous vient… Allons-y, ne tardons pas. Plus nous restons et plus le danger nous guette… Nous examinerons les squelettes de plus près un autre jour. » déclare Pat, en m'entraînant à sa suite, vers le garde-manger…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous émergeons de nouveau de la mer. Cette fois, nous avons pris la précaution de nous protéger contre le froid et le retour vers ma Nadya et nos potes est nettement moins pénible…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Changements de programme **

**Bill**

La tête de Charly vaut dix, quand il pénètre dans le salon du vieux Fergus McNamara.

C'est sûr qu'il ne s'attendait pas à nous voir, Papa, Maman, les frangins, Ginny, Severus et moi-même…

Il ne manque guère que Percy, retenu par Fudge…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ! » s'exclame Charly, en venant vers nous.

« Albus nous a envoyés. Il a dit que l'ami de Monsieur McNamara avait une histoire fort intéressante à nous raconter. » répond Papa, qui commence à se remettre de l'incroyable récit que nous venons d'écouter avec grand intérêt.

« Appelez-moi donc Fergus, Monsieur le Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat. Personne ne m'appelle plus Monsieur McNamara depuis des lustres. » fait remarquer notre hôte, en nous servant un verre du nectar Irlandais

Un Whiskey de Old Bushmills, la plus vieille distillerie du monde… (3)

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Arthur. » déclare Papa, en acceptant le verre que le vieux Fergus lui propose.

Il en boit une toute petite gorgée, la laissant glisser sur ses papilles gustatives avec lenteur avant de déglutir et claque la langue avec satisfaction. Je le comprends tout à fait. Le Whiskey est vraiment fameux…

« Savais-tu ? » s'enquiert quant à lui Charly, en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Non… Et j'aurais deux mots à dire à la Grand-Tante Muriel à ce propos. » répond Papa, en crispant la mâchoire.

J'ai très rarement vu Papa en colère. Mais je sais reconnaître quand il l'est, comme tout le monde à la maison. Et là, je peux affirmer sans me tromper qu'il est très en colère.

« Qu'à donc fait ce vieux flamand grincheux ? » s'enquièrent les jumeaux, en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Ils détestent notre Arrière-Grand-Tante avec ferveur. Et celle-ci le leur rend bien, ne manquant jamais de dire qu'ils sont des bons à rien… Ce à quoi ils lui ont répondu en août dernier qu'il valait mieux être des bons à rien comme eux, que des mauvais à tout comme elle… (4)

Inutile de préciser que depuis ce jour, elle ne veut plus les voir…

« Fred ! Georges ! » tonne Maman, bien que son ton ne soit pas tellement convaincu.

Elle non plus, ne porte pas la Grand-Tante Muriel dans son cœur. Elle dénigre Papa bien trop souvent à son goût…

Bien que maintenant, elle n'ait plus réellement de raison de le faire. Après tout, Papa occupe un très haut poste dans la hiérarchie du Ministère depuis Halloween…

« Comme vous le savez, mon père est mort quand vos oncles et moi-même étions encore très jeunes. Notre Grand-Tante Muriel a débarqué à la maison ce jour là. Et elle a emporté un ouvrage que notre père avait reçu de son Grand-Père, frère aîné de Muriel. Elle affirmait que c'est elle qui aurait dû en hériter, en temps qu'aînée de la famille, à la mort du vieux Ignatus… J'avoue que je me fichais un peu de cela à l'époque, même si je savais que cet ouvrage renfermait dans ses pages, l'histoire de notre famille. Mais quelques années plus tard, à ta naissance, Charly, j'ai demandé à le récupérer soudainement curieux de nos racines. Muriel a refusé obstinément. Elle n'a même pas voulu que je le consulte, déclarant qu'elle ne ferait pas le déplacement à Gringotts pour si peu. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'il serait bien temps pour moi de perdre mon temps à lire ces vieilles pages poussiéreuses quand j'hériterai de ce livre à sa mort, puisqu'elle n'a pas de descendance… » répond Papa, les sourcils froncés de contrariété.

« Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu toujours détesté Malfoy ? » s'enquiert Charly, en levant un sourcil curieux.

« Son père insultait sans cesse votre Grand-Père Septimus et Lucius m'insultait et me raillait moi-même à chaque fois que nos routes se croisaient… Maintenant je comprends mieux quelques-uns de ses propos… » répond Papa, en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme…

« Et Draco m'insultait moi et toute la famille… une boucle sans fin en quelque sorte… Tout au moins, jusqu'à ce que Draco change d'opinion sur son père et se soit rallié à nous. Cependant, je suis certain qu'il ne sait rien de cette histoire. Il nous en aurait parlé. » ajoute Ron, avant de boire presque d'une traite le verre de jus de citrouille qui lui a été servi quand il a refusé le Whiskey, sous le regard lourd de Maman

« Un livre contenant l'histoire de votre famille… Alors Nyle aurait tenu la promesse faite à mon Ancêtre, de consigner lui aussi tous les évènements de sa vie et d'inciter sa descendance à en faire autant... » murmure Chad Cahill, l'ami du vieux Fergus.

« Oui, sans doute… Nous le saurons lorsque j'aurais récupéré ce livre... Car je vais le récupérer, croyez-moi ! Quitte à cambrioler Gringotts ! Et si jamais je lis dans ce livre, la moindre ligne sur cette histoire dont nous venons d'avoir connaissance, Muriel va m'entendre ! Car si j'avais su tout cela avant, nous aurions su où se trouvaient ces Cavernes du Diable dès le départ et nous n'aurions pas perdu tout ce temps à les chercher ! » réagit Papa, en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« Cela aurait sans doute servi lors de la première guerre également. Qui sait ce que Lucius a pu y cacher ? Et y faire ? Il est fort probable que ce soit là-bas, qu'il torturait ses prisonniers… » fait remarquer Severus, les yeux plissés…

« Les squelettes… Oui, c'est peut-être à cause de Lucius, qu'ils sont là-bas…» murmure alors Charly, les yeux écarquillés…

« Quels squelettes ? » demande Papa, en se tournant vers Charly

Et mon frère nous raconte son expédition à Inis Bó Finne et comment Pat et lui sont entrés dans les Cavernes du Diable…

« Oui… Il est possible que ces squelettes datent de la précédente guerre… Je vois bien Lucius les abandonner là-bas, après la disparition de Voldemort… Les restes de Caradoc Deaborn pourraient donc être parmi eux… » murmure Severus quand Charly arrive à ce passage de son récit, le regard un peu dans le vague, avant d'ajouter : « Jamais Lucius n'a fait la moindre allusion à ce Castel devant moi. Je me demande pourquoi, quand j'avais connaissance de ses autres propriétés… »

« Il se sera gardé un jardin secret. En tout cas, nous savons maintenant… Et cela pourrait bien nous servir un jour, qui sait ? » » conclut Charly, d'un air dégagé.

Mais je connais assez bien mon frère, pour savoir qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

Quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas révéler ici. Mais il est vrai qu'il ne sait pas que la maison a été mise sous le Sceau du Secret il y a quatre heures de cela et que notre hôte et son ami ont été mis au courant de toute l'affaire qui les ont amenés ici, lui, Nadya et ses amis.

« Tu peux dire le reste, Charly. Ces messieurs sont dans le secret, maintenant. Albus leur a tout expliqué tout à l'heure. » déclare Papa, avec un sourire engageant.

Alors Charly raconte la suite, décrivant minutieusement les créatures découvertes dans la dernière Caverne visitée, les cadavres des Moldus, puis narre la conversation qu'ils ont surprise entre Malfoy, McNair et Nott…

« Boudiou ! Z'avez eu du cran les p'tits loups ! Vous êtes vraiment dignes de vos illustres Ancêtres ! » s'exclame Chad, l'air fier et admiratif, quand Charly met le point final à son récit.

« Bah… Ce n'était pas grand chose. Nous avons couru de bien plus grands risques à Halloween. Attardons-nous plutôt sur un moyen de capturer l'une de ces choses, avant que Voldemort ne leur fasse quitter la place. Et de trouver un moyen de protéger la famille Moldue de Harry, sans que Voldemort se doute que nous connaissons ses projets. » répond Charly, avant de se tourner vers Severus, pour lui demander : « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? »

Severus fait la grimace, avant de répondre.

« Albus m'a envoyé en renfort, au cas où vous trouveriez les créatures et qu'il ne soit pas possible d'en emmener une justement. J'étais dans ce cas, censé aller sur place pour tâcher de récupérer du venin, histoire de pouvoir le comparer à celui de Nagini et m'assurer que l'Antidote dont nous disposons sera vraiment efficace. Mais il faut se faire une raison. D'après ce que tu dis, je ne pourrais pas entrer. Il va falloir trouver une autre solution. » explique-t-il, l'air contrarié.

« Oui… Il faut réfléchir à cela… En attendant, je vais aider Nadya à faire ses bagages. Il ne lui reste que dix minutes avant de partir…» déclare Charly, l'air soudain malheureux.

Je le comprends. Je n'aime pas beaucoup être séparé de Fleur, moi non plus…

« Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Il y a un nouveau changement de programme. Ce n'est plus seulement Nadya qui part. Carlotta, Evan, Ramaya et Ken doivent aussi se rendre en Roumanie dès cette nuit. » intervient alors Papa, l'air un peu confus d'avoir failli oublier de délivrer un message important.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquièrent en chœur les intéressés.

« Oh ! Vous ne serez pas partis longtemps. Le Ministre de Roumanie craint que la première cible des Mangemort, quand il aura signifié son refus de se plier à leurs exigences, soit la réserve de Dragons. Ils pourraient avoir dans l'idée de s'en emparer pour terroriser les populations. Vous allez donc aller aider vos collègues à les déménager…» répond Papa, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Quoi ! Mais où ? Ça ne se déménage pas comme ça, des Dragons ! Il leur faut de l'espace ! Et que les lieux soient hautement sécurisés ! » bondit Charly, que je devine contrarié de ne pouvoir partir avec ses potes.

Il les aime, ses Dragons. Et il a tendance à s'inquiéter d'eux, plus qu'une mère poule de ses poussins…

Au même moment, le professeur Dumbledore et Nally entrent dans le salon et c'est le prof qui répond à mon frangin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Charly. Nally, Fumseck et moi-même avons justement trouvé l'endroit idéal, pour accueillir la première vague de rapatriés. Nous avons commencé à le sécuriser. Cependant, je compte sur Patrick, Severus, les jumeaux, William et toi-même, pour achever le travail demain. Fumseck vous conduira sur place. Le Fidelitas est posé, ainsi que le Sceau du Secret. Vous ferez le reste. » dit-il, en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil.

Il a l'air un peu las et, s'il décline le Whiskey, il accepte avec plaisir un bon thé.

« Et où se trouve la nouvelle réserve ? » s'enquiert mon frère, l'air un peu sceptique et prêt, semble-t-il, à aller voir illico l'endroit de plus près…

« Ici, dans les montagnes du Connemara… Il faudra poser un Sort Repousse-Moldu, bien sûr. Mais nous avons choisi un endroit très désolé et peu accessible. Et demain soir, nous irons sécuriser un autre lieu, pour le reste des Dragons. » répond Nally, l'air tranquille, avant de siroter un peu de son thé, elle aussi…

A la voir, on penserait qu'elle ne se fait pas plus de souci que s'il s'agissait de trouver l'emplacement idéal pour bâtir un poulailler…

« Demain ? Ne deviez-vous pas partir également en Roumanie ce soir ? » fait remarquer Evan, en haussant un sourcil

« Si ! Mais nous serons de retour demain soir, en Ecosse sans aucun problème avec l'aide de Fumseck » répond Nally avec un sourire

« En Ecosse ! C'est là que vous comptez installer la seconde réserve ? Bah faut espérer qu'Hagrid n'apprendra pas ça ! Il serait fichu de déserter Poudlard, pour partir en vadrouille dans les montagnes d'Ecosse afin de dénicher les Dragons ! » s'exclame Ron, le regard rieur.

« Oh ! Nous serons sans doute amenés à lui demander ses services de temps en temps auprès des Dragons de toute façon. Après tout, Hagrid est un expert en Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et les Gardiens d'Europe Centrale, qui sont nombreux, souhaiteront aller dans leur famille de temps en temps. » fait remarquer le professeur Dumbledore, avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Il va être comblé de joie alors ! Surtout s'il revoit Norbert ! » s'exclame encore Ron, avant de s'esclaffer de bon cœur.

« Qui est Norbert ? » demande alors Maman, avec un regard suspicieux vers Ron, dont le rire se bloque illico dans la gorge.

« Un pote… Aussi fondu des Dragons que ce cher vieux Hagrid. » répond Charly, en faisant un clin d'œil discret à mon gaffeur de petit frère…

Maman n'a pas l'air de se laisser prendre à cette réponse, mais elle n'insiste pas… Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'elle abandonne pour autant…

Ron peut se préparer à un interrogatoire serré dès qu'il sera au Terrier pour les vacances…

« Oui… Ben c'est bien beau tout cela ! Mais c'est qu'c'est-y qu'les villageois vont être déçus que la plupart de leurs invités d'honneur soient partis avant la fête ! » s'exclame soudain le vieux Fergus, lui même l'air déçu.

« Oh ! Notre départ est retardé. A la demande des Ministres Roumain, Bulgare et Serbe, le Conseil des Ministres d'Europe va avoir lieu plus tôt que prévu et nous devons donc apporter les derniers détails à notre Plan. Nous partirons vers 01H00. Fumseck peut venir chercher nos Gardiens de Dragons à ce moment là. Ainsi, les villageois n'auront-ils pas leur fête gâchée.» déclare alors notre Directeur, avec un sourire bienveillant pour son vieil ami.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Papa repart avec le professeur Dumbledore au Ministère, tandis que Nally ramène Ron et Ginny à Poudlard et que Maman rentre au Terrier.

Les jumeaux, Severus et moi-même, sommes alors invités à nous joindre à la fête qui a lieu dans un Estaminet du coin.

L'ambiance est joyeuse, dans l'estaminet, dont Charly m'apprend qu'il a été agrandi considérablement pour l'occasion. Toutes les familles Sorcières du coin sont là. Du plus jeune au plus âgé…

Charly, Nadya et leurs amis sont accueillis comme des rois. Ils sont pris d'assaut par les gamins qui leur posent des questions sur les Dragons et leur demandent de leur raconter quelques anecdotes. Mon frère et ses amis répondent avec joie et bientôt des petits groupes entourent chacun d'eux.

Même les adultes viennent écouter leurs histoires, jusqu'à ce que le vieux Fergus intervienne et invite à les laisser respirer le temps de manger un bout…

Et la fête commence dès lors. La bière coule à flot, les plats traditionnels de la région font le tour des tables, des chants sont entonnés en chœur et des danses folkloriques dansées sur le comptoir et les tables…

C'est bruyant, joyeux et endiablé…

Jamais je n'avais assisté à une fête pareille et je ne regrette absolument pas d'être venu ici ce soir !

« J'ai une idée… » me chuchote soudainement Severus à l'oreille…

Je hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, un peu surpris et curieux de savoir ce qu'il a inventé…

« Pour obtenir l'une des Créatures du Diable de Voldemort ! » précise-t-il dans un souffle…

Et ma foi, j'avoue qu'à ce moment là, j'étais à mille lieues de penser à ces saloperies…

« Ok… On verra ça en rentrant » dis-je, avant de me faire entraîner dans une farandole échevelée qui nous emmène faire le tour du village…

Y a pas à dire…

Ils savent faire la fête, les Irlandais !

OoOoOoO

(1) Brian Boru : Personnage ayant existé… Mais bien évidemment, il n'était pas un sorcier et j'ai largement revisité son histoire… dont vous pouvez lire la véritable version à cette adresse :

htt p:/ /w ww. universalis. fr/ encyclopedie /brian-boru/ (enlever les espaces)

(2) Thelxinoe : nom trouvé sur ce site :

ht tp:/ / gothic. centerblog. net/ rub- CREATURES- MERVEILLEUSES- (enlever les espaces)

(3) Véridique…

(4) Réplique inspirée d'un dialogue du film : Le Schpountz de Marcel Pagnol

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...

...


	56. Les Cavernes Du Diable 3

**Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Mystical est toujours ma bêta et je l'en remercie...**

**...**

**Réponses aux commentaires sur mon forum pour: -Yzeute-**

**OoOoOoO**

**Les Créatures Du Diable 3/3**

_**Samedi 21 décembre 1996**_

**Acte 5 : Plans**

**Severus**

« Personne ne verra que vous êtes partis. C'est qu'c'est-y qu'au village, on fait pas semblant, quand qu'c'est-y qu'on fait la fête… Une fois qu'elle commence, tout l'monde s'mélange avec tout l'monde et dix personnes de plus ou de moins, ça se remarque pas. Même si c'est les invités d'honneur qui filent à l'Anglaise. Et même si qu'c'est-y qu'ils s'en apercevaient, ben ils en riraient en disant qu'c'est qu'c'est-y qu'ils sont partis réchauffer leur mignonette !… » s'est esclaffé Fergus McNamara sur le chemin de l'estaminet où la fête a lieu.

Il avait raison…

Ils ne font pas semblant de faire la fête, par ici.

Ça rit, ça chante et ça danse à qui mieux-mieux. Tout le monde interpelle tout le monde, pour choquer sa pinte de bière et tout le monde entraîne tout le monde dans les farandoles et autres danses folkloriques.

Même les enfants y mettent tout leur cœur, se mêlant aux adultes, trinquant à coup de jus de citrouille et dansant avec une belle énergie…

Ils sont inépuisables… Tous… Adultes et petits…

Il n'y a pas de table, ni de groupe fixe. Et il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu mes compagnons de vue… Mais peu importe… Je m'amuse infiniment, même si la plupart du temps c'est une pinte vide ou emplie de jus de citrouille que je choque contre les pintes de bière…

Vers minuit, je me faufile entre les tablées, pour gagner la sortie. Nous avons convenu de nous retrouver chez Fergus dans trois-quarts d'heure et je ne veux pas être en retard, bien qu'il ne faille guère plus de dix minutes à pied pour retourner chez notre hôte…

C'est une véritable gageure, d'atteindre la porte de sortie de l'estaminet. Un parcours du combattant, même ! C'est que je me fais arrêter tous les trois pas, pour trinquer, chanter un couplet ou faire un petit pas de danse… Et il faut parfois carrément sauter d'une table à l'autre pour avancer…

Enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, complètement en nage, je déniche mon manteau, sous le fatras de capes, parkas et autres cabans, qui jonchent joyeusement le sol du vestiaire. Et je me glisse aussitôt dehors, me prenant une grande gifle de vent glacial en pleine figure…

Il semble qu'une tempête se lève. Et c'est dur d'affronter ce froid, après la chaleur presque étouffante de l'estaminet…

Je remonte mon col en frissonnant..

« Ouch ! Fait pas chaud par ici ! » me fait sursauter Charly, en sortant à son tour

« Non. Je comprends que les Irlandais soient aussi remuants et prolifiques. C'est pour se tenir chaud… » souris-je, en me dirigeant vers la maison de notre hôte.

« Ouais… Y avait pas moyen de rester assis cinq minutes tranquille ce soir. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils peuvent le faire et être attentifs pendant un bout de temps, quand ils le veulent. Comme hier, quand Chad nous a conté l'histoire de l'Île De La Vache Blanche. Ou en début de soirée, quand les gosses nous interrogeaient sur les Dragons… Ils savent raconter et écouter les bonnes histoires, les Irlandais. Autant qu'ils savent accueillir et recevoir avec abondance, même quand ils ne sont pas riches. » commente Charly, en calquant son pas sur le mien.

« Ceci explique combien votre famille est accueillante, elle aussi. C'est votre sang Irlandais qui parle. » souris-je encore, avec un rien de tendresse…

Plus j'apprends à connaître cette famille, plus je l'apprécie…

« Ouais… T'as sans doute raison. Il faudra que je voie s'il n'y aurait pas non plus du sang Irlandais du côté de Maman. Parce qu'elle n'est pas en reste, du côté accueil abondant. Je dirais même, qu'elle est redoutable, quand elle décide de prendre quelqu'un sous son aile…» fait remarquer Charly, en gloussant quelque peu.

« Oui. Draco s'est parfois demandé si elle ne cherchait pas finalement à le faire mourir d'indigestion. » dis-je, en éclatant de rire au souvenir de mon filleul qui n'arrivait plus à bouger un seul orteil tant il se sentait plus que repu et léthargique après un bon repas pris sous l'œil attentif de Molly Weasley.

« C'est tout Maman, ça, de gaver ses protégés comme des oies, à leur faire éclater la panse… » convient Charly, en joignant son rire au mien.

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Fergus s'effectue très vite, car nous courons à demi pour échapper au plus vite au vent et à la pluie glaciale et c'est avec plaisir que nous pénétrons dans la maison où il fait agréablement chaud.

Je me demande à ce moment là, pourquoi nous n'avons pas Transplané, mais je rejette bien vite cette question… Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Nous avions peut-être juste besoin de prendre l'air, après être restés durant des heures dans une atmosphère enfumée…

Nous passons au salon, retrouvant les jeunes filles, qui sont déjà allées chercher leurs effets à l'étage. Charly s'éclipse avec Nadya, sous le prétexte de vérifier qu'elle n'a rien oublié. Mais il s'agit bien sûr, de lui faire ses adieux pour quelques jours…

Quelques jours qui vont sembler bien longs à Nadya sans doute, car il est toujours question d'aller entraîner des Membres Roumains et Bulgares de l'Ordre du Phénix dans le Temps Ralenti.

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est rentré. Et peu après, Fumseck vient chercher celles et ceux qui doivent partir.

« C'était quoi, ton idée, Severus ? » me demande alors Bill, en prenant place dans le fauteuil situé face au mien.

Aussitôt, ses frères et Patrick reportent leur attention sur moi.

« Charly, tu as bien dit que d'après Nott, ces créatures sont fragiles et s'enrhument facilement, n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquiers-je en retour, en me tournant vers Charly

Il vient aussitôt s'asseoir dans le sofa situé à ma gauche, bientôt rejoint par Patrick qui prend place à ses côtés, tandis que les jumeaux s'installent sans cérémonie sur des coussins qu'ils ont jetés sur le sol.

« Oui… Il avait même l'air de dire qu'elles mouraient très vite. » acquiesce Charly, en plissant les yeux, cherchant visiblement où je veux en venir.

« Il se pourrait dans ce cas, que j'ai une solution à notre problème. Mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces bestioles, avant d'en dire davantage.» assure-je, avant de demander encore : « Que sais-tu des Dragons Nains d'Abyssinie et des Vervets ? »

Charly se cale dans son fauteuil et prend le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs avant de me répondre.

« Le Dragon Nain d'Abyssinie est presque en voie de disparition. Cela devrait se produire d'ici vingt ou trente ans, si personne ne fait quoique que ce soit. Seulement, les Sorciers Africains ne se préoccupent pas vraiment de les préserver. D'autant moins, que la région où ils vivent est très pauvre et que ces Dragons sont très gourmands de viande, faisant des ravages dans les maigres troupeaux. Ils disparaissent, parce que leurs Œufs, qui entrent dans la composition de pas mal de Potions là-bas, sont archi convoités. C'est con d'ailleurs. Car la plupart de ces Potions pourraient être remplacées par des Sorts courant chez nous… Comme « Portus », par exemple, pour faire des Portoloins ou « Oubliettes » quand un Moldu voit ce qu'il ne devrait pas voir. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, les Sorciers Africains jurent surtout par les Potions… Enfin bref. Toujours est-il, que les Œufs de Dragons d'Abyssinie font l'objet d'un large trafic en Afrique. Je précise qu'une femelle peut en pondre jusqu'à trente par semestre, quand elle vit dans de bonnes conditions. Pour le reste, le Dragon Nain d'Abyssinie ne crache pas beaucoup de feu, est lent pour se déplacer et ses ailes ne lui permettent que de voleter un peu… En revanche, il est terriblement agressif, féroce même et possède des longues griffes rétractiles, coupantes comme des rasoirs, ainsi que des crocs qui injectent un venin permettant de paralyser temporairement ses victimes, juste le temps qu'elles se tiennent tranquilles pendant qu'il découpe leur chair pour s'en nourrir… C'est qu'il aime manger de la chair vive, quand c'est possible, ce Dragon là… Et malgré sa petite taille, il n'hésite pas à s'attaquer à des animaux dix fois plus gros et rapides que lui… Il est aussi très résistant, dans son pays, même si notre climat n'a pas l'air de convenir au croisement qui en est fait avec les Vervets. Ses écailles sont très épaisses et il est impossible de lui faire le moindre mal en lui jetant un Sort au hasard. Pour l'atteindre, la seule solution, comme pour la plupart des Dragons d'ailleurs, c'est de viser les yeux. Or ses yeux sont petits… Il n'est donc pas évident de faire mouche… En revanche, il semble que les Potions marchent bien sur eux. Encore faut-il réussir à leur en faire avaler une, car ils boivent très peu…» explique Charly, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de Patrick.

« Ouais. A part le sang, le liquide ce n'est pas leur tasse de thé. » conclut Patrick, sur un soupir.

« Et tu es certain que ces créatures que tu as vues là-bas, sont croisées avec des Dragons Nains d'Abyssinie ? » s'enquiert Bill, qui a attentivement écouté son frère, comme chacun d'entre nous.

« Oui… Les ailes, les écailles jaunes sur le dos, la peau épaisse et lisse de couleur rouge sur la tête, les trois doigts aux griffes rétractiles, la double rangée de crocs… Ce sont bien des caractéristiques du Dragon Nain d'Abyssinie… Même si pour le reste, ce n'est pas du tout ça. » répond Charly, une fois de plus approuvé par son ami.

« Charly a raison. Je suis certain à cent pour cent qu'il s'agit bien de Dragon Nain d'Abyssinie, moi aussi. Et Merlin nous préserve d'être attaqué par cette bestiole crée sur les ordres de Voldemort ! Car elle avait l'air nettement plus véloce qu'un Dragon Nain, tout en préservant ses caractéristiques physiques essentielles et sa hargne… » ajoute Patrick, avec un frisson.

« Et d'autant plus si maintenant, son venin paralysant à effet temporaire a été modifié pour être aussi virulent que celui de Nagini… D'après ce que Nott a dit, les Moldus sont morts dans des souffrances atroces, qui ont duré un quart d'heure… Autant dire que ça a dû paraître des siècles à ceux qui souffraient… » renchérit Charly, avec une grimace de dégoût et un frisson, lui aussi…

« Ouais… Et je n'ai aucune envie de voir de près ce que ça donne, en ce qui me concerne » ajoute Patrick, en frissonnant derechef.

Je les comprends tout à fait. Et je souhaite ne jamais voir cela non plus…

Ceci dit, je commence en revanche, à comprendre ce qui plait à Voldemort, chez cette créature : sa férocité, sa propension à attaquer plus gros qu'elle, sa résistance aux Sorts. Mais il sera fâché qu'elle soit fragile sous notre climat… Si McNair et Nott ne trouvent pas la solution à ce problème, il pourrait leur en cuire salement…

« D'accord. Je vois les avantages d'avoir une telle créature à son service, si elle est aussi féroce que vous le dites. Le Vervet, maintenant ? » m'enquiers-je, sincèrement curieux d'en apprendre sur un animal qui m'est totalement inconnu.

« C'est un singe. Et comme presque tous les singes, il est rapide et très habile dans ses déplacements. Il peut grimper le long de n'importe quoi, arbres, murs, falaises, parois en a-pic et se faufiler dans des ouvertures assez petites car il est lui même petit et mince… J'imagine que ce sont ces caractéristiques là, qui intéressent Voldemort… Croiser un Dragon Nain éminemment féroce avec un animal éminemment habile et véloce.» répond Charly, en haussant les épaules.

Il a parfaitement raison… L'habilité et la vélocité du singe, doivent sans doute largement compenser la lenteur du Dragon…

« Et comment peux-tu être certain que c'est un Vervet ? Ça pourrait être une autre sorte de singe, non ? » demandent les jumeaux, les sourcils interrogatifs.

Question intéressante, tiens ! Même si je doute que la réponse ait une quelconque importance, pour la résolution de notre problème, à savoir capturer une de ces Créatures du Diable crée sur les indications de Voldemort, pour pouvoir l'étudier de plus près et nous assurer que nous avons le bon Contrepoison à son venin…

« Ouais… Sauf que lorsque nous étions chez Hermione à attendre que l'après-midi puis la soirée s'étirent, à Halloween, nous avons regardé la télévision… Il y avait justement une émission qui parlait des Vervets. Je l'ai donc reconnu à sa caractéristique physique principale… Les attributs sexuels mâles qui sont très reconnaissables. L'une des bestioles que nous avons vues, a pissé dans notre direction, pour manifester son mécontentement à notre égard et en nous montrant bien ses attributs… couilles bleues et pine rouge. Pas de doute… c'était un Vervet ! » répond Charly, sous les éclats de rires de ses frères et de Patrick…

Et je ris avec eux, je l'avoue sans fausse honte… Ce doit être curieux à voir tiens !

« Bien… D'accord… Les Sorts pourraient-ils marcher, sur le ventre et les membres de ces bestioles croisées ? » m'enquiers-je finalement, lorsque nous retrouvons notre sérieux.

« J'en sais rien… Faut voir ce qu'il y a sous leurs poils, l'épaisseur de leur peau. Nott a parlé d'un carnet de compte-rendus, qui avait l'air de se trouver dans la caverne. On peut aller le dupliquer… ou le filmer s'il y a une caméra disponible… on en apprendra sûrement pas mal sur les résultats de leurs expériences… Et de leurs observations diverses. » répond Charly, en se calant dans son fauteuil, l'air un peu las, soudain.

Tout comme Patrick d'ailleurs… Mais il est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas dormi beaucoup déjà la nuit dernière, selon ce qu'ils nous ont raconté.

« Alors, si tu nous parlais de ton idée, maintenant ? » me demande Bill, qui, à son habitude, ne perd pas de vue ses objectifs…

« Les Sorts semblent hasardeux. Mais les Potions pourraient bien marcher… A votre avis, que feraient McNair et Nott, s'ils pensaient l'une de ces créatures, malade ? » réponds-je, en examinant les visages à la ronde

« Ils s'en débarrasseraient, pour être certain qu'elle ne contamine pas les autres… » commence l'un des jumeaux, le regard pétillant…

« Ouais… Et ils jetteraient son cadavre dans la mer… » poursuit l'autre, les yeux aussi illuminés que ceux de son frère.

« Où nous n'aurions plus qu'à le récupérer… » finit Bill, avec un hochement de tête entendu.

« Oui… Mais encore faut-il que la bestiole absorbe cette potion… » fait remarquer Patrick, en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'ajouter : « et que nous soyons sur place, quand McNair et Nott vont se débarrasser du cadavre… »

« Ce dernier point ne pose pas trop problème. Nous pouvons instaurer un tour de garde là-bas pour les espionner. » déclare Charly, qui semble retrouver un peu de son énergie, maintenant qu'il s'agit de tirer des plans d'action…

Ses frères également dégagent une belle énergie et semblent prêts à agir immédiatement s'il le fallait…

« Je suppose que tu as une Potion en réserve, qui pourrait faire notre affaire ? Et une solution pour la faire prendre à la bestiole, sinon, tu n'aurais pas lancé cette idée, je me trompe ? » demande Bill, en me regardant droit dans les yeux…

« Non… Tu ne te trompes pas… » réponds-je, avec un petit sourire en coin…

Mes cinq jeunes compagnons se regardent d'un air entendu et se calent dans leur fauteuil, se préparant de toute évidence, à examiner la suite de notre programme. Charly appelle l'Elfe de maison du vieux Fergus et lui demande poliment de bien vouloir nous apporter du thé et quelques sandwichs.

Et chacun réfléchit, en attendant que nous soyons servis. Ce qui ne se fait guère attendre longtemps…

Nous mangeons et dégustons notre thé en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, tandis que dehors le vent qui a encore forci, souffle en rafales, abattant des cataractes d'eau sur les vitres.

« Bon… Dis-nous tout sur cette Potion, Severus. » déclare Charly, totalement ragaillardi, par le thé et les sandwichs qu'il vient d'avaler

« Si elle marche sur ces créatures, il semblera que celle à laquelle vous la ferez absorber, est en proie à une forte fièvre. Elle sera complètement apathique et molle… » réponds-je, sous l'œil intéressé des jumeaux

« Wahou ! Voilà une recette qui ferait merveille pour nos boîtes à flemme ! » commentent-ils en cœur…

« Je n'en doute pas un instant… Mais ne rêvez pas, je ne vous la donnerai pas. En fait, c'est une Potion ratée à l'origine. Et l'un des ingrédients pourrait avoir un effet désastreux sur un humain. Je n'ai gardé la recette de cette Potion, que pour permettre à Hagrid de soigner les animaux de la forêt interdite, pour lesquels elle ne présente aucun danger… Il leur en donne un peu et elles se tiennent tranquilles pendant qu'il opère. Le problème, c'est que le temps d'action et la durée d'effet, diffèrent selon l'animal. » déclare-je, avec un sourire en coin vers les deux blagueurs professionnels.

« Nous pouvons peut-être t'aider à régler ce problème » déclarent-ils, l'air parfaitement innocent.

« Bien essayé… Et comptez sur moi pour prévenir Hagrid qu'il ne doit en aucun cas vous en confier un échantillon… » réponds-je, avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils grimacent tous les deux, puis me font un clin d'œil avant de rire doucement, eux aussi.

« Mmmm… Concernant la durée d'effet, il suffit que l'un de nous reste dans le coin, prêt à administrer une autre dose de Potion s'il le faut. Comment Hagrid s'y prend-il, pour la faire avaler aux animaux de la forêt ? » s'enquiert Bill, en haussant un sourcil .

« Quand il peut, il en met dans de l'eau qu'il fait boire à l'animal. Sinon, il a toujours une petite réserve de viande qui marine au frais dans la Potion. Il semble que la viande s'en imprègne plutôt bien… Cela agit seulement un peu moins vite et moins longtemps sur l'animal… Un tout petit peu... » réponds-je, désolé de ne pouvoir être plus précis sur le processus, la durée d'action et d'effet …

« D'accord. Nous nous arrangerons avec ça. Il suffit d'être présent pour veiller sur cette opération. Ce qui n'est pas très difficile, si nous sommes sous Sort de Désillusion et que nous faisons preuve de prudence. Le tout, c'est d'être certains de deux choses : avoir le temps nécessaire pour faire absorber la Potion à la bestiole et pouvoir la récupérer une fois qu'elle sera jetée à l'eau… » déclare Bill, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour la récupération, cela pourrait s'avérer délicat. Si Nott et McNair font Léviter la dépouille assez loin de la côte, il ne sera pas question de produire de la lumière pour nous repérer sous l'eau car alors les deux autres pourraient détecter notre présence. Pas question non plus d'un Sort de Vision Nocturne, qui ne marche pas dans l'eau… » fait remarquer Charly, qui marque une petite pause, avant d'ajouter : « Heureusement, pour cela, nous avons un atout majeur dans notre manche : Thelxinoe… »

« Ouais… Il nous suffit de l'appeler et elle nous aidera… Bien vu, Charly ! » approuve Patrick, avec un hochement de tête pour son ami.

Il semble décidément, que notre plan se dessine à merveille…

« Bon, pour la partie concernant le temps nécessaire pour faire absorber la Potion à l'animal et que cela agisse… s'il faut, nous pouvons toujours faire diversion à l'extérieur, pour attirer l'attention de McNair et Nott dehors !… Vous n'aurez qu'à forcer la dose de Potion pour être tranquilles après… Tiens, après tout, même si la bestiole meurt, qu'importe !… Elle mourra de toute façon quand les deux affreux la jetteront dans l'eau !… S'ils ne l'achèvent pas d'abord !… » déclarent les jumeaux, en prenant le relais pour effectuer leur petite déclaration.

« J'aurais parié que vous insisteriez pour aller dans les Cavernes ! » s'exclame alors Bill, sourcil haussé vers ses frères.

« Bah… Nous pourrons toujours y faire un tour plus tard ! Pour vous relayer si l'attente se prolonge, par exemple…» répondent en chœur Georges et Fred, avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

« Et comment comptez-vous opérer cette diversion ? » m'enquiers-je, un peu inquiet qu'ils ne donnent dans le spectaculaire, je l'avoue…

« Bah, rien de bien compliqué ni d'extravagant… Comme Charly et les autres ce matin, nous jouons les touristes… Des touristes un peu turbulents, qui fêteraient quelque chose… Quelques coups de cornes de brume… De la musique et de la rigolade… Quelques pétards Moldus… En s'approchant d'un peu trop près du Castel… Mais pas assez près quand même… Car pas question de se prendre des Sorts… Ni de se faire capturer pour servir de cobaye à ces bestioles… » répondent les deux terreurs, en affichant leur fameux air espiègle…

A mon grand soulagement, leur plan de diversion me semble plutôt raisonnable et prudent, si l'on considère leurs exploits passés…

« D'accord… Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'à décider quand nous opérons… Sachant qu'il faut tenir compte de nos autres obligations. » déclare-je, assez hâtif soudain, de mettre ce plan à exécution.

« Le plus tôt ce sera fait, le mieux ce sera. Le temps d'aller chercher ce qu'il nous faut, nous pourrions être à pied d'œuvre dans deux heures. Avec de la chance, cela nous laisserait une bonne heure pour dupliquer ou filmer le carnet de compte-rendus et donner la potion à la bestiole, avant que Nott et McNair se réveillent, s'ils sont lève-tôt. Ainsi, il n'y aurait pas besoin de faire diversion et cela réduit les chances de faire capoter nos plans. Après, nous pouvons laisser un micro ou quelqu'un sur place si nécessaire. La récupération de la bestiole peut se faire ce soir. De toute façon, McNair et Nott ne s'en débarrasseront pas en journée… » déclare Bill qui semble tout aussi impatient que moi

« Ça me semble bon. Sauf si le temps est toujours mauvais d'ici deux heures… Pas de bateau, pas de touristes… cela pourrait contrecarrer sérieusement nos plans, si McNair et Nott veillent chacun à tour de rôle pour observer ou nourrir les bestioles par exemple….. » fait remarquer Pat, avec une moue contrariée.

Encore un qui est pressé d'en finir avec cette histoire, visiblement…

« Ou les servir… Car si les bateaux ne croisent pas dans le secteur, McNair et Nott pourraient alors se débarrasser de la créature tout de suite sans crainte d'être vus. La seule chose qui m'ennuie à ce propos, c'est qu'il faut récupérer la dépouille très vite, une fois qu'elle est jetée à l'eau. Car l'eau à la fâcheuse propriété de détériorer très rapidement les tissus et les fluides corporels et autres humeurs. Et il faudrait également qu'un Sort de Conservation soit posé sur les Crocs et les Griffes si le cadavre doit attendre plusieurs heures avant que Nott et McNair ne le jette à l'eau… » déclare-je, soudainement désappointé…

Notre plan n'est finalement pas autant au point que je le pensais à première vue…

« Aïe ! Les autres peuvent s'en rendre compte, si des Sorts de Conservation sont posés ! » s'exclament les jumeaux, l'air tout aussi déçus que moi un instant plus tôt…

« Les Créatures dégagent-elles de la Magie ? » s'enquiert Bill auprès de Charly, avec une pointe d'espoir

« Oui ! Pas mal même ! Pour obtenir le croisement, il a sans doute fallu user de quelques Sorts ou Potions de Magie noire… Je pense que Nott et McNair ne se rendront pas compte qu'il y a des Sorts de Conservation sur certaines parties de la bestiole… » répond Charly, qui a toujours été plutôt sensible aux ondes Magiques

Cela me soulage nettement… Un problème en moins…

« Pour le reste, la question de la météo notamment, les Sirènes et les Tritons peuvent nous aider, même en plein jour… D'abord, pour arriver sans problème jusqu'au tunnel, malgré la tempête et la houle qui doit en résulter, pour en sortir ensuite et enfin pour récupérer le cadavre… Elles peuvent nous amener plus loin sur la côte, là où Nott et McNair ne pourraient pas nous voir sortir de l'eau en pleine lumière… » ajoute Charly, après un petit silence

« Bon point… Et nous pouvons toujours laisser un micro sur place, pour entendre tout ce qui se dira dans cette maudite Caverne, s'il n'est pas nécessaire de rester nous même, dès la Potion prise par la bestiole » commente Bill, qui a décidément l'air de tenir à cette idée qu'il a déjà évoquée tantôt…

« Nous pouvons même tenter d'en placer d'autres un peu partout… Et pourquoi pas une ou deux caméras… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cela pourrait servir… » ajoute Charly, dont je partage tout à fait l'opinion…

Lucius doit certainement penser que ce Castel en ruine pourrait être une base de repli en cas de grabuge… D'ailleurs, je ne serais même pas étonné que derrière les façades en ruine soient cachés de superbes appartements…

Ceci dit, l'installation du matériel peut tout à fait faire l'objet d'une autre mission…

« Pour ça, nous pourrons toujours revenir le faire plus tard, quand les deux affreux seront en mission ailleurs… Ou revenus en grâce auprès de leur Seigneurie Ténébreuse et dispensés de rester sur place H24 ! » s'exclament d'ailleurs les jumeaux, dont je parie pourtant qu'ils seraient les premiers volontaires pour faire une visite complète des lieux, même si McNair et Nott sont encore sur place…

« Ouais… Mais prenons quand même quelques micros et caméras si c'est possible, pour les disposer dans les Cavernes dès ce soir. J'ai vu comment Dobby faisait, lors de ses entraînements, pour les placer correctement et les dissimuler… » insiste Bill, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de Charly…

« Oui… Je suis de l'avis de Bill, faut pas tarder à placer ce que nous pouvons placer. La sueur me dégouline sur la nuque. Quand ça me fait ça, c'est qu'il faut suivre l'idée… » renchérit-il d'ailleurs, l'air profondément sérieux

Et cette insistance commence à m'inquiéter. Bill et Charly sont très intuitifs. Et j'ai rarement vu leur instinct les tromper jusqu'à présent… Surtout Charly d'ailleurs, qui a le nez très fin. Pour preuve, c'est parce qu'il a suivi son instinct ce matin, que nous sommes maintenant informés des plans de Voldemort concernant la famille Moldue de Harry…

J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à essuyer bientôt une tuile en rapport avec le Castel…

« Un lieu de plus à surveiller… Ça va être compliqué au QG… » fais-je remarquer, en réfléchissant à la manière de résoudre ce problème…

Car j'ai bien l'intention de suivre l'avis de Bill et Charly et d'appuyer ce projet maintenant… Coûte que coûte…

« Chad et Fergus pourraient peut-être faire ça d'ici… Lee pourrait faire l'installation dès cette nuit... » suggèrent les jumeaux, les yeux plissés sous la réflexion…

Et se rangeant eux aussi à l'avis de leurs aînés qu'ils connaissent suffisamment pour savoir quand il faut les suivre à tout prix…

« Ouais… Surtout qu'avec les copains, nous serons bientôt dans le coin avec nos Dragons… Nous pourrons facilement donner un coup de main pour la surveillance des écrans. » appuie également Patrick

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Mais il faudrait l'aval d'Albus dans la mesure du possible… Je vais tâcher de le joindre quand je serais à Poudlard. S'il donne son accord, Lee pourra installer le matériel dans une chambre que nous sécuriserons… » approuve-je, en priant pour que Fumseck soit présent dans le bureau d'Albus quand j'irais là-bas…

Lui seul pourra joindre Albus dans des temps record…

Mais je sais bien, au final, que je me passerai de son accord s'il le faut. J'aurais bien le temps de m'en expliquer avec lui plus tard si nécessaire…

« Ok… Tu as raison, il nous faut l'aval du prof. Pour l'heure, fignolons le plan. Qui ira dans la Caverne ? » demande Charly, en regardant Patrick et Bill

« Je laisse ma place à Bill. J'ai déjà visité les lieux en grande partie et l'honneur de contrecarrer tous les plans qui impliquent Lucius et le Castel du Diable, revient aux descendants de Nyle. Je me joins aux jumeaux pour le tourisme… Et en cas de nécessité, je pourrais leur indiquer le chemin pour vous rejoindre. » répond Patrick, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir…

A moins qu'il n'ait déjà pensé à cela tantôt…

Bill hoche la tête en remerciement vers Patrick, visiblement heureux d'aller dans les Cavernes du Diable et de suivre ainsi les traces de son lointain Ancêtre

« Dommage que Percy n'aie pas pu venir, je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré participer à cette opération, lui aussi. Maintenant qu'il est bien entraîné, il piaffe d'impatience de montrer ce qu'il vaut sur le terrain… » fait-il ensuite remarquer, avec un sourire

« Ouais… J'te crois sans peine. C'est plus passionnant que de devoir écouter Fudge déblatérer des conneries. Papa serait bien resté avec nous également tout à l'heure. Si le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit de rester pour nous donner un coup de main, il ne se serait pas fait prier deux fois. Bien au contraire ! » approuve Charly, avant d'éclater de rire…

« Ron aussi, aurait été bien content de participer ! Nous aurions dû l'inviter à rester tout à l'heure ! » ajoutent les jumeaux, avec un clin d'œil complice…

« Vous êtes fous ! Maman n'aurait jamais été d'accord ! » s'exclament Bill et Charly, dans un bel ensemble.

« Sûr que nous nous serions fait salement houspiller pour avoir cette idée, si elle avait été là… Mais justement, nous n'étions pas obligés de lancer l'invitation devant elle… Et il n'est pas trop tard pour le faire, Severus peut s'en charger… Ouais, Ron n'aurait plus alors qu'à aller à King Cross ce soir… Et faire comme s'il revenait d'un long et fatiguant voyage en Poudlard Express…» affirment les jumeaux, l'air rieur, tandis que je frémis à la pensée de ce que Molly serait capable de me faire, si je me rendais complice de ses fils sur cette idée…

« Maman a des antennes et apprend toujours nos cachotteries tôt ou tard… Et pour un tel coup, vous pouvez être certains qu'elle nous sonnerait les cloches à coups de balais sur la tête ! Et Severus ne serait pas en reste, croyez-moi… Il est même certain qu'il s'en prendrait deux fois plus que nous, des coups de balais… Après tout, il est professeur et donc censé faire respecter le règlement de Poudlard en empêchant les élèves de sortir de l'école. Pas de les inviter à participer à des opérations clandestines sans avoir reçu l'aval du Chef de l'Ordre et Directeur de l'Ecole… Ron viendra un autre jour avec nous et Percy, quand tout danger sera écarté ou quand il sera mandaté par l'Ordre… » répond Bill, sur le ton de la sagesse.

Et à mon grand soulagement. Car si je n'ai guère envie de prendre des coups de balais sur la tête, je n'ai pas non plus envie de décevoir les frères Weasley en refusant d'inviter Ronald sur cette opération…

« Bill a raison… D'autant que Ron va déjà avoir à s'expliquer sur Norbert. Maman ne laissera pas passer l'occasion d'en savoir davantage sur les bêtises auxquelles il a participé. Même si sur ce coup là, il n'a rien à se reprocher, au contraire de Hagrid… Et accessoirement de Harry et Hermione. Par ailleurs, si nous l'impliquons dans cette mission, Maman est capable de l'enfermer jusqu'à sa majorité… » appuie Charly, avec un petit rire

« Pas possible ! Il défoncerait n'importe quelle porte, quand il se change en Grizzly ! » répliquent les jumeaux, qui tiennent visiblement à leur idée…

« Comptez sur Maman pour trouver une parade à ça ! Nous ne l'invitons pas ! Fin de la discussion ! » conclut Charly, sur un ton ferme et qui n'admet aucune réplique…

Et cette fois, les jumeaux ne cherchent plus à remettre en question les arguments de leurs frères aînés…

De toute évidence, s'ils savent quand il faut les suivre, ils savent également quand il faut faire profil bas devant eux…

« Ok… Alors allons-y… Je vais chercher la Potion, vous allez chercher ce dont nous avons besoin au QG ou chez vous. Rendez-vous dans une heure, ici même. J'irais avec les jumeaux et Patrick sur l'île, pour jouer les touristes turbulents si nécessaire… Ramenez Lee, également. Si j'ai pu contacter Albus, il pourra installer la nouvelle Base d'Espionnage sans tarder.» déclare-je, pour dissiper la légère tension que je sens chez les jumeaux.

Trois minutes plus tard, munis de nos capes ou manteaux, nous Transplanons chacun vers notre destination, laissant Patrick et Charly sur place…

Si notre hôte rentre avant que nous soyons de retour, ils lui expliqueront la situation…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 6 : Actions**

**Charly**

Il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure que les autres sont partis, quand Fergus rentre chez lui.

Il est frais comme un gardon et tout frétillant d'enthousiasme, quand nous lui dévoilons nos plans d'action.

« Pour sûr, que j'srais d'accord pour vous aider, si qu'c'est-y qu'vous installez une Base d'Espionnage ici ! Et sûr aussi qu'Chad serait tout autant intéressé que moi ! C'est qu'c'est-y qu'on s'ennuie durant toutes ces longues journées au village ! Surtout l'hiver, quand qu'c'est-y qu'y a pas beaucoup de touristes ! » déclare-t-il, quand Pat et moi finissons de lui exposer nos projets

Trois minutes plus tard, il exulte littéralement, quand Severus revient et nous apprend qu'il a pu joindre le professeur Dumbledore. Nous avons son accord pour installer la Base…

Peu après, ce sont Bill, les Jumeaux et Lee qui arrivent. Le pauvre Lee a l'air encore à moitié endormi et il baille à se décrocher les mâchoires, tandis que notre hôte nous entraîne tous à l'étage, pour nous indiquer où monter notre matériel.

C'est dans une belle petite chambre, qu'il nous invite à entrer. Et tandis que Severus, Bill et moi posons quelques Sorts de Sécurité pour dissimuler la porte, insonoriser et ignifuger les lieux, Lee installe le matériel en un tour de main…

Et dès que tout est en place, Pat et moi emmenons mes frères et Severus sur Inis Bó Finne, non sans que Severus nous ait d'abord fait avaler quelques Potions revitalisantes…

Riche idée qu'il a eu là… Je me sens maintenant dans une forme éblouissante et prêt à affronter les éléments déchaînés…

C'est que la tempête fait rage par ici… Le vent rugit en bourrasques brutales, qui nous emporteraient comme un fétu de paille si nous n'étions pas à l'abri d'un fourré… Et sur la côte, les vagues sont hautes et s'écrasent en claquant sèchement sur les rochers dans des gerbes d'éclaboussures que les rafales emportent loin dans les terres…

« C'est fichu pour faire diversion ! Le tumulte de la tempête couvrirait le bruit que nous pourrions faire ! De plus, aucun touriste ne serait assez fou pour se risquer dehors par un temps pareil ! » s'écrie Severus, pour se faire entendre…

« T'inquiète pas de ça ! Nous avons eu une fameuse idée quand nous étions à la boutique ! » s'écrient en retour les jumeaux, avec une expression joyeuse sur le visage

« Je crains le pire ! » s'exclame alors Severus, en les regardant d'un air suspicieux…

« Expliquez-nous tout ! Mais vite, parce qu'il va falloir bientôt se mettre en train ! » demande Bill, en faisant signe aux jumeaux de se hâter.

Georges et Fred s'exécutent aussitôt, nous exposant leur idée, le regard rieur…

« Si ça fait pas sortir McNair et Nott de leur cambuse, c'est qu'ils sont recroquevillés dans leurs pieux, se pissant dessus et chialant après leur mère ! » concluent mes frangins, l'air plutôt fiers de leur trouvaille

Et je suis aussi fier qu'eux… Ils ont décidément toujours des idées géniales ces deux là, quand il s'agit de fomenter des coups…

« Excellente idée que vous avez eue là ! Je donnerai cher pour voir la tête de Nott et McNair ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Severus ! » s'extasie Pat, l'air d'espérer qu'il faille effectivement faire diversion…

« Qu'il serait dommage de nous priver de cela ! Alors allons-y ! Mettons-nous au travail ! Bill, Charly, dès que vous êtes sur place, prenez contact ! Et quoiqu'il arrive, dès la pointe du jour, nous exécutons le spectacle pour Nott et McNair ! » répond-il, les yeux brillants de malice…

« Ok chef ! » déclare-je, en empoignant le bras de Bill pour l'emmener vers une crique un peu moins dangereuse que le reste de la côte…

J'ai repéré l'endroit, durant notre ballade à vélo hier, sur le chemin du retour vers le magasin de location…

« Tu vois ce rocher plat… Je vais m'allonger dessus et mettre ma tête sous l'eau pour appeler Thelxinoe… Je compte sur toi pour empêcher que je sois emporté par les vagues… Je battrais d'une jambe trois fois, quand tu pourras me faire remonter… » dis-je, sous le hochement de tête approbateur de mon frère…

Nous nous approchons prudemment de l'endroit, prenant de plein fouet les embruns glacés et luttant contre le vent qui nous repousse vers les terres. Quand nous atteignons le rocher plat, Bill s'arrime fortement, se jette un Sort de tête en bulle par précaution, puis m'attrape par la ceinture…

Je suis déjà prêt et je me penche en avant, prenant soin de positionner mes bras de telle façon que mon visage sera protégé des chocs, quand les vagues me jetteront et me plaqueront sur la roche…

La mer est forte et je me sens ballotté comme un vers au bout d'un hameçon. C'est une sensation très désagréable, d'autant plus que j'ai la tête en bas et que je suis de fait un peu désorienté…

Il doit se passer une ou deux minutes, avant que j'aie le sentiment d'être un peu plus stable, alors je relève le visage, droit devant moi et j'appelle Thelxinoe.

Je l'appelle ensuite dans toutes les directions et le temps me semble très long… Je me prends des claques phénoménales, qui me cognent méchamment contre la roche. Mes bras commencent à s'épuiser, sous les efforts continus que j'effectue, pour garder un semblant d'équilibre…

Je n'ose imaginer ce que doit être pour Bill. La tension dans ses jambes, dans ses bras et ses épaules, tandis qu'il nous retient tous les deux… Il doit s'en prendre plein la tronche lui aussi. Plus que moi encore. Ouais… Ma position n'est pas confortable, mais la sienne doit l'être moins encore…

Nous n'allons plus pouvoir durer bien longtemps comme ça, me dis-je, commençant à me décourager, tandis que j'appelle encore une fois Thelxinoe…

Enfin, moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle apparaît…

Pas seule… Deux tritons l'accompagnent. Ils sont armés de tridents, mais ne me sont pas hostiles… Et je leur explique aussitôt l'affaire…

« Nous allons vous aider, ton frère et toi… Mais nous avons également un service à vous demander… » déclare l'un des tritons, qui a une voix très grave…

Je hoche la tête, en signe d'assentiment…

« Deux humains morts ont été jetés dans les flots. Leurs cadavres reposent aux limites de notre village… Nous ne pouvons les toucher, ce serait sacrilège. Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus les laisser là, quand ils empoisonnent nos eaux et risquent d'attirer de gros prédateurs… » dit-il aussitôt, avec une expression qui traduit sa détresse

« Mon frère et moi les emporterons… » assure-je, bien que la perspective de trimballer ces cadavres en état de décomposition avancé ne m'enchantent guère.

« Merci infiniment… Dis à ton frère de descendre nous rejoindre. Nous vous emmenons au tunnel. » déclare le triton, en m'aidant à remonter vers la surface…

Bill, qui a repéré le signal convenu, fournit, malgré l'aide appréciable des Tritons, un effort surhumain pour me tirer auprès de lui sur le rocher… Il est complètement essoufflé et il masse son bras douloureux, tandis que je lui fais part du marché convenu avec le Triton…

Deux minutes plus tard, nous nous laissons glisser dans l'eau et les Tritons nous empoignent par un bras, Bill et moi, pour nous emmener à destination, tout en restant à distance prudente de la côte…

Nos guides filent vite et il ne faut guère longtemps pour qu'ils nous laissent à l'entrée des Cavernes. Et bientôt Bill et moi émergeons dans le garde-manger…

Nous nous séchons rapidement, prenant garde à ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage, avant de placer les Sorts convenus sur nous-même : Bulle de Silence, Sort pour masquer notre odeur afin que les bestioles ne nous reniflent pas et se tiennent tranquilles, Sort de vision Nocturne…

Enfin, nous vissons un casque avec écouteurs et micro sur notre tête…

« Sev ! Nous sommes sur place ! » appelle Bill, tandis que nous traversons la première caverne…

« Déjà ! Vous avez fait vite ! » répond Severus, tandis que nous percevons un bruit de fond désagréable

« Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se situe… Quant à moi, ça m'a semblé bien long… » rétorque Bill, avec une grimace et en se frottant machinalement le bras droit…

« Nous avons presque fini la première phase de notre plan, ici. » nous apprend Severus, dont la voix est étouffée par les sifflements du vent et autres sons pénibles…

« Ça commence à devenir intéressant, vos bruits de fond… » fais-je remarquer, avec un sourire moqueur qui passe dans ma voix

« Si vous le pouvez, faites donc crier vos bestioles, qu'on les enregistre en même temps… » suggère l'un des jumeaux, avec une voix tout aussi moqueuse que la mienne…

« Ouais… Et c'est pour le coup que McNair et Nott se précipitent ici pour vérifier que les bestioles ne se sont pas sauvées et que notre plan foire ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Nous vous re-contactons dès que nous sommes prêts… » répond Bill, en riant doucement…

Nous coupons la communication extérieure, établissant une liaison entre nous deux seulement, puis poursuivons notre chemin. En passant, comme nous avons pas mal de temps devant nous encore avant que ce ne soit le moment de réveiller Nott et McNair, nous allons voir d'un peu plus près les squelettes, pour tâcher d'estimer depuis combien de temps ils sont là…

Ils sont sept… Sept de différentes époques d'après leurs vêtements…

« Les salauds… A part le premier, les autres avaient constamment un, puis plusieurs squelettes sous les yeux à longueur de temps… » murmure Bill, en s'agenouillant vers le plus récent…

Il l'examine de près, osant toucher les vêtements, pour en écarter un peu le col, histoire de voir si le squelette n'a pas une chaîne ou quelque chose autour du cou qui donne une indication de son identité…

Et de fait, il y a un pendentif, qui se perd entre les côtes. Bill le tire délicatement vers lui. C'est un aigle en or et Saphir, avec au dos, deux lettres gravées…

« C.D… Caradoc Deaborn, le gars qui a disparu lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort ! Severus avait raison de penser qu'il pouvait être là… » souffle Bill, en reposant le pendentif sur la poitrine du squelette et en replaçant ses vêtements avec respect…

« Putain… Ce Lucius est vraiment… diabolique… » murmure-je, profondément en colère contre cet immonde salopard…

« Ouais… Allons-nous occuper des créatures… » chuchote Bill en retour et se relevant très vite

Nous sortons de la caverne et nous rendons dans celle où se trouvent les Dragons Nains d'Abyssinie croisés de Vervets… Leurs yeux brillent dans le noir et ils se mettent à grogner dès qu'ils nous voient, pissant à grands jets dans notre direction et montrant bien leurs doubles rangées de crocs…

« Charmantes Bestioles… » commente Bill, en s'avançant un peu, après avoir pris soin de se poser un Impervius…

Je m'avance à sa suite, examinant systématiquement chaque cage…

« Il n'y a qu'une femelle, pour huit mâles… Et on dirait bien que c'est la période du rut pour eux… Quoique les Dragons Nains sont toujours en période de rut. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont toujours si agressifs… » fais-je remarquer, tandis que Bill s'intéresse plutôt au bureau et aux étagères qui occupent un coin de la caverne…

« Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ? » demande-t-il soudain, en se tournant vers moi, un sourcil haussé.

Je m'approche de lui et jette un œil dans le panier dont il a soulevé le couvercle…

« Des Œufs… Des Œufs de serpents, couplés avec des Œufs de Dragons Nains… » réponds-je, avant d'avancer prudemment la main vers le contenu du panier et d'ajouter : « Magie Noire… Sans doute pour changer la propriété du venin… Et conserver les Œufs avant que la femelle puisse les couver… Comment font-ils ensuite pour croiser le Dragon et le Vervet ? Mystère… Le processus est peut-être déjà en train, dans l'œuf de Dragon… Je ne comprends pas comment ils peuvent faire cela, le Vervet est vivipare, pas ovipare…»

Bill repose le couvercle, puis examine plus précisément le bureau…

« Là… C'est le carnet de compte rendus. Duplique-le. Pendant ce temps, je pose une caméra et un micro. Et dès que tu en as fini avec le carnet, on s'occupe d'administrer la Potion à l'une des bestioles… » déclare Bill, en sortant son matériel.

Nous nous mettons à l'ouvrage prestement, tandis que les bestioles commencent à se calmer. Bill n'en a pas pour très longtemps à poser la Caméra et un Micro. Il établit aussitôt la liaison avec notre Base numéro deux et Lee lui assure que tout est parfait…

Mon frère décide donc d'aller poser quelques autres caméras et micros, explorant au passage les deux dernières cavernes que Pat et moi n'avons pas pu voir hier après-midi, mais n'y trouvant rien d'intéressant…

Quand il revient enfin, je finis tout juste de dupliquer l'épais carnet qui contient toutes les notes concernant le croisement du Dragon Nain avec le Vervet…

« J'ai pu coller une Caméra et un micro dans chacune des Cavernes et à chaque bout du corridor… » annonce mon frère en rangeant la copie du carnet dans son sac, tandis que je retourne mon attention vers les créatures, pour choisir celle qui me semble le plus susceptible de tomber malade…

« Génial… Quoiqu'il se passe ici sous terre, rien n'échappera à notre attention… La femelle me paraît parfaite. Elle est plus menue et fragile que les autres et ça les privera de leur couveuse. File-moi la viande frelatée à la Potion ratée… » dis-je, en me saisissant d'un long pic à viande posé au sol…

De toute évidence, McNair et Nott doivent se servir de ça, pour présenter les morceaux de viande à leurs Créatures du Diable…

« Et tu comptes faire comment, pour faire passer ce gros bout de bidoche au travers des barreaux serrés ? » s'enquiert Bill, en me présentant une belle tranche de bœuf bien épaisse, dégoulinante de Potion.

Je me saisis de la viande, d'une main préalablement gantée de cuir de Dragon et la pique au bout de mon instrument…

« Comme je vois les choses, il suffit d'exciter les papilles de la bête, qui va faire le reste… » réponds-je, en approchant le pic de la cage…

Dès que la viande est à portée, une patte surgit à toute vitesse, s'accrochant à la viande de ses puissantes griffes et tirant de toutes ses forces vers elle… Puis la seconde patte s'agrippe elle aussi au steak long et épais comme mon bras et le déchire net d'un seul coup de griffe, en arrachant une bonne part, avant de l'amener dans la cage…

Trois coups de griffes plus tard, l'affaire est faite et la bête dévore sa viande avec un bel appétit, arrachant des lambeaux de chair à coups de crocs énergiques et les engloutissant sans presque les mâcher…

« Putain… Je voudrais pour rien au monde être aux prises d'une de ces saloperies… » murmure Bill, qui regarde le spectacle répugnant qui nous est donné, d'un air profondément dégoûté…

Je l'approuve tout à fait…

L'énorme steak est complètement avalé en moins de cinq minutes et je note à mesure, une petite baisse d'énergie de notre victime. Et je règle de nouveau mon micro pour établir la communication avec le reste du groupe…

« Severus ! Nous sommes prêts… La bête commence à dodeliner de la tête !… » déclare-je, en m'éloignant vers le corridor, prêt à aller prendre position dans la Caverne d'en face…

« Très bien ! Nous sommes prêts également ! Tenez-vous à l'écoute ! Prêt, Lee ? » répond Severus, dont la voix se perd un peu dans les sifflements du vent…

La tempête n'a pas du tout l'air de se calmer, dehors…

« Nous sommes prêts ! Au moindre mouvement dehors ou en haut de l'escalier, je vous avertis ! » répond Lee d'une voix bien réveillée maintenant

« Alors que le spectacle commence ! En espérant que les spectateurs se réveillent et se montrent ! » s'exclame Severus, tandis que je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers la bestiole que nous avons droguée…

Elle est visiblement de plus en plus affaiblie, sa respiration se précipitant et ses yeux brillants de fièvre…

Pourvu que la dose que nous lui avons administrée tienne suffisamment longtemps pour que notre plan fonctionne… prie-je, avant de rejoindre Bill dans la Caverne d'en face et de me Désillusionner…

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Un coup d'œil à droite. Pat me fait un signe de la main pour indiquer que tout est Ok pour lui et se Désillusionne.

Un coup d'œil à gauche et les jumeaux, longue robe blanche, visages pâles, chevelure brune qui vole dans le vent, hochent la tête. Ils se jettent mutuellement un Sortilège et s'élèvent aussitôt à environ deux mètres du sol, semblant flotter dans le vent…

En réalité, ils sont reliés à un rocher, par une corde Elfique, rendue invisible…

Fermement campé sur mes jambes plombées pour ne pas être emporté par le vent, je me Désillusionne à mon tour, puis m'agenouille dans l'herbe trempée de pluie et actionne le bouton de marche d'un petit magnétophone relié à un porte-voix…

Aussitôt des cris terribles se mêlent aux sifflements des bourrasques, qui les mènent droit vers le Castel…

Fred et Georges ouvrent grand la bouche, se cambrant en une posture douloureuse et on jurerait que ce sont eux qui gémissent et poussent des cris stridents, déchirants de douleurs, des hurlements de loup et des cris d'oie sauvage.

Ces cris inhumains, qui se mêlent aux sifflements des bourrasques et dont la portée est décuplée par le porte-voix, sont véritablement terrifiants et j'en ai la chair de poule…

On jurerait de vraies Banshees….

Je détache mon regard d'eux, pour le reporter vers le Castel. J'ajuste mes Multiplettes, guettant le moindre mouvement furtif et priant Merlin que McNair et Nott viennent jeter un coup d'œil…

Je voudrais voir la terreur se dessiner sur leurs traits…

Je voudrais les voir pisser dans leur robe et trembler…

Le temps passe lentement et je piaffe d'impatience…

« Venez ! Venez ! Venez ! Venez ! … » souffle-je, mâchoires crispées…

Et soudainement, ma prière est exaucée…

« En voilà un ! Mur Nord ! » souffle-je dans mon micro, tandis qu'une ombre se dessine au coin d'un mur à demi écroulé…

« Je le vois aussi ! Il est juste sous l'œil d'une caméra ! C'est super ! » s'exclame Lee, d'un ton joyeux…

Aussitôt, Fred et Georges pointent le doigt dans la direction indiquée et j'augmente encore le volume du magnétophone…

McNair se penche en avant et se tourne vers les "Banshees"… Son regard s'écarquille de terreur et sa bouche s'ouvre. Il recule précipitamment, se collant au mur et tremblant comme une feuille…

Et je vois l'impensable se réaliser…

Ses cheveux blanchissent d'un seul coup…

McNair… Le Mangemort impitoyable, le bourreau des Créatures dangereuses, le tortionnaire d'innocentes victimes est terrorisé !

Et au mouvement de sa bouche et de ses lèvres, je devine qu'il appelle et crie…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nott le rejoint, l'air affolé et McNair pointe du doigt en direction des jumeaux…

Les jumeaux qui jouent leur rôle à merveille et se contorsionnent un peu au bout de leur corde, pour donner l'impression de se tordre de douleur. Ni trop, ni trop peu… Juste assez pour être crédible, tandis que leurs cris stridents et inhumains redoublent de force…

Nott écarquille les yeux, son visage déformé sur une expression où se mêlent la peur et le doute… Comme s'il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il voit… Comme s'il pensait être en proie à un cauchemar…

« Maintenant ! » ordonne-je, tandis que McNair s'accroche au bras de Nott, son regard fou de terreur fixé sur les « Banshees »

Georges et Fred effectuent alors un demi-tour et Patrick tire sur la corde, pour les faire revenir vers lui. Trois secondes plus tard, les jumeaux se Désillusionnent discrètement, donnant l'impression de s'évanouir dans la nature…

« Génial les mecs ! C'était géant ! » s'exclame Lee, qui a pu voir et entendre toute la scène, via des caméras et des micros installés un peu partout aux alentours…

Fred et Georges ont même réussi à en installer dans les ruines, passant sans souci le Bouclier de Sang…

« Qu'ont-ils dit ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de Lee

« Ils étaient morts de trouille ! McNair surtout ! Putain ! Il chialait le con ! « On va mourir ! On va mourir ! Nott ! J'te dis qu'on va mourir ! » Et Nott n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de se taire et de le traiter d'imbécile ! Mais il chiait dans son froc lui aussi ! Ça fait pas un pli ! Sa voix chevrotait ! C'était vraiment super les mecs ! Je vous mets les cassettes au chaud ! Je vais même en faire un montage ! Tout le monde voudra voir ça ! Putain ! Faudra se resservir de cette idée à l'occasion ! » s'exclame Lee, totalement surexcité…

« Bill, Charly ! Vous avez entendu ! Faites chanter les bestioles maintenant ! Que ces deux salauds descendent au plus vite ! A mon avis ils sont mûrs pour faire des conneries et ne pas regarder la bestiole d'assez près pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'est pas réellement malade… » déclare-je, ravi de la tournure des événements…

« Ouais… C'est d'autant plus sûr que la bestiole a vraiment l'air mal en point… » répond Charly d'un ton assez joyeux…

« Parfait ! Nous restons à l'écoute ! A plus tard ! » dis-je, en ramassant le magnétophone et le porte-voix, pour rejoindre bien vite Patrick et les jumeaux…

J'ai hâte de les féliciter pour leur excellent travail…

Et leur idée de génie !

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Je couvre Charly, baguette en main dirigée vers l'escalier qui descend dans les Cavernes, tandis qu'il s'avance dans celle où sont rassemblées les Créatures du Diable…

Charly les excite, en s'approchant d'eux. Suffisamment pour que les bestioles se sentent menacées, mais assez loin pour échapper à leurs coups de griffes…

C'est bientôt une cacophonie d'enfer dans la caverne…

« La porte s'ouvre ! » nous prévient soudainement Lee. Charly se Désillusionne aussi sec et je m'engouffre dans la Caverne d'en face à sa suite, dès que j'ai senti le souffle de son passage auprès de moi…

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à eux ! » s'exclame Nott, d'un ton hargneux, dans lequel transperce une pointe d'inquiétude...

« Les Banshees ! Ils ont dû entendre les Banshees crier ! » répond McNair, d'un ton affolé, avant de s'engager dans l'antre des bestioles…

« Dis pas de conneries et aide-moi à les calmer ! » ordonne Nott, d'un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique.

Mais tandis qu'il pointe sa baguette sur les bestioles, sa main tremble imperceptiblement…

Un Sort d'une vilaine couleur brun-vert s'étire depuis sa baguette et frappe une Créature en pleine poitrine. La bestiole pousse un cri strident et se recroqueville sur elle-même en gémissant.

« Et bien au moins, nous sommes fixés. Les Sorts marchent sur ces saloperies… » murmure Charly, qui se tient à mes côtés à l'entrée de la caverne, pour regarder dans celle d'en face…

Une par une, les Bestioles se calment et ça fait du bien aux oreilles…

« Merde ! La femelle est morte ! C'est peut-être pour ça que les Banshees sont venues ! Ouais, c'est sûrement pour elle ! » s'exclame soudainement McNair d'un ton plus joyeux et dont nous entendons le pas se précipiter vers la cage où repose la bestiole droguée…

« Bingo ! Le plan marche !. » murmure-je, ravie…

Elles me paraissent soudainement moins redoutables, ces Créatures, maintenant que je sais qu'elles sont sensibles aux Sorts…

« Comme si ça pouvait être ça ! Elles s'en foutent de ces saloperies de bestioles les Banshees ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, McNair ! N'ouvre pas espèce d'imb…! » s'exclame soudainement Nott

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que nous entendons un cri de douleur, aussitôt suivi d'un nouveau Sort et d'un claquement métallique…

« Elle m'a mordu ! Nott ! Elle m'a mordu ! Aide-moi ! Fais quelque chose ! Aide-moi ! J'veux pas mourir ! » s'époumone McNair, mort de terreur…

« Abruti ! Imbécile ! Cette sale bestiole est malade, pas morte ! » répond Nott, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir la moindre pitié pour son complice…

Tandis que mes cheveux se hérissent sur ma tête…

Putain… McNair va mourir…

Jamais nous n'avons pensé qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver…

Nott jette un Avada sur la femelle que nous avons droguée…

Charly me saisit par le bras. Et nous avançons prudemment vers l'entrée de la Caverne aux Créatures…

« J'ai mal… Nott ! J'ai mal ! Fais quelque chose ! » s'écrie McNair, qui s'effondre à genoux sur le sol en se tenant la main droite d'où le sang pisse…

« Oui. Et ça ne va pas s'arranger, ducon… Il n'y a pas d'Antidote à ce venin, tu le sais parfaitement… Dans deux minutes la souffrance va être terrible mon ami. Tu ne pourras plus parler, ni m'entendre tellement tu vas gueuler. Alors je vais te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, pendant que tu peux encore m'entendre…Finalement tu avais raison, McNair. Les Banshees étaient bien là pour annoncer la mort… La tienne. Et tu vas mourir dans de terribles souffrances… Je pourrais te tuer d'un Avada, pour les abréger, mais je ne le ferais pas. Non, je ne le ferais pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être furieux ! Par ta faute, à cause de ta connerie ! Parce que tu seras mort ! Et c'est moi qui vais payer ! Je vais me prendre des Doloris dans le cul parce que tu as été trop con pour ouvrir la cage de cette saloperie de bestiole sans t'assurer qu'elle était bien morte ! Alors j'en ai rien à foutre que tu souffres ! Sale connard ! Souffre et Crève ! » déclare Nott, fou de rage, à un McNair haletant et gémissant…

Et il ponctue son discours d'un grand coup de pied dans les côtes de son complice qui gémit de plus en plus fort et pleure de douleur…

« Quand tu seras mort, je t'attacherai à la cage, avec la bestiole dedans, sur le ventre et je te foutrais dans la mer ! Tes os pourris passeront l'éternité avec cet Adorable Diablotin qui t'a fait passer l'âme à gauche ! Ça te fera de la compagnie ! » hurle encore Nott, avant de ricaner avec froideur…

« Salaud ! Salaud ! T'es qu'une pourriture ! » s'écrie McNair, des larmes dégoulinant sur les joues, avant de se mettre à hurler et se tordre de douleur sur le sol de la Caverne…

Charly et moi sommes tétanisés…

Un homme meurt, sous nos yeux et nous ne pouvons rien faire…

Ses cris sont terribles… Déchirants…

Il se tortille dans tous les sens, se griffe le visage comme pour s'arracher la peau et les yeux, hurlant que ça brûle, hurlant qu'il étouffe, puis ne pouvant plus parler tant il crie de plus en plus fort, reprenant à peine son souffle…

Il se tord, à se casser les reins, il crie, à se casser les cordes vocales…

Sous le regard, luisant d'une joie cruelle, de Nott qui ricane toujours aussi froidement…

C'est horrible… Et les larmes coulent sur mon visage…

Et Charly s'agrippe de plus bel à mon bras pour m'entraîner doucement dans le couloir à reculons…

Et nous trouvons refuge dans le garde-manger, assis l'un contre l'autre, les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les hurlements de souffrance de McNair…

Le bourreau des Créatures dangereuses, tué par une Créature Dangereuse qu'il a créé sous les instructions de son Maître…

C'est affreux…

Ce qui avait commencé comme une farce, a tourné au drame...

Car même si c'est un salaud, personne ne mérite de mourir dans de telles souffrances…

Le temps me semble durer une éternité, avant que les cris ne cessent…

« Il faut aller voir, Charly… Le Sort de Conservation. Il faut le poser… » souffle-je, la voix tremblante, dans le silence revenu…

Mon frère hoche la tête et se lève. Il s'accroche à ma main et nous posons à nouveau sur nous-même le Sort de Désillusion que nous avions relâché…

Nous avançons avec précaution dans les Cavernes puis dans le couloir…

Et quand nous arrivons devant la Caverne aux Créatures, nous pouvons voir Nott qui achève de fumer une cigarette, assis, jambes croisées sur le fauteuil de bureau et un verre de Whisky bien tassé à la main…

McNair gît à ses pieds, visage bleui, bouffi et écorché, langue triplée de volume pendant hors de sa bouche grande ouverte et yeux fixes…

Mort…

Nott vide son verre en une lampée et se lève, avant de jeter sa cigarette sur la poitrine de son ancien complice et de l'écraser d'un coup de talon rageur…

« Je vais chercher de quoi vous lester, toi et la bestiole… Dire que je vais devoir sortir dans cette foutue tempête pour te foutre à l'eau… » dit-il, avant de cracher sur le corps…

Et il part à grande enjambée…

« Putain… C'était horrible les mecs… » chuchote Lee, la voix tremblante…

Je ne peux rien répondre à cela. J'ai la gorge trop nouée…

Et Nott claquant la porte des Cavernes, Charly et moi nous empressons d'aller poser les Sorts de Conservation avant de regagner le garde-manger où nous attendrons les indications de Severus sur le lieu approximatif où devront nous conduire les Tritons…

Et ce n'est pas une seule bestiole morte, que nous allons repêcher…

Mais trois cadavres humains…

Putains de saloperie de Créatures du Diable…

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...


	57. Missions

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

...

Allez découvrir les fics de ma bêta: Mistycal

...

**..Réponses aux commentaires anonymes sur mon forum...**

**Pour Tytiana**

**oOoOoOo**

**...Chapitre en une seule partie, fait rare...**

**...C'est la dernière ligne droite avant le très, très long dernier chapitre **

**(en huit parties)...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Spéciale dédicace pour Cricket32 qui a posté le 500ème commentaire!**

**Merci pour ta fidélité !**

**OoOoOO**

**Missions**

_**Samedi 21 décembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Mission Funèbre**

**Severus**

Loin de se calmer, la tempête rugit autour de nous.

Georges et Fred, qui ont ôté leur déguisement et leur maquillage, affichent maintenant une mine lugubre, à l'instar de Pat et sûrement de moi-même…

Je n'ai jamais apprécié McNair, loin s'en faut ! Mais aucun homme ne mérite une mort aussi cruelle…

« Nott revient… Une caisse le précède. Trop petite cependant, pour faire un cercueil…» souffle Lee tandis que je perçois un bruit de porte qui grince dans mes écouteurs, avant d'ajouter un instant plus tard : « Des chaînes et des pierres. C'est ce que contient la caisse. »

Le silence revient, entrecoupé des bruits que Nott effectue tandis qu'il leste le corps de son complice. Enfin, nous l'entendons soupirer et se déplacer dans la caverne, puis le « plop » d'une bouteille qu'on débouche suivi du bruit d'un verre qui se remplit…

« Nott vient de se servir un verre et d'allumer une clope. Il va s'asseoir…» commente Lee à voix basse.

Et de fait, nous entendons le grincement du cuir d'un fauteuil de bureau sur lequel quelqu'un s'assoit, de la fumée exhalée bruyamment…

Et un ricanement mauvais…

« T'avais déjà une sale trogne avant, McNair, permets-moi de te dire que c'est pire que tout maintenant ! Même la saleté que je viens de t'attacher sur le ventre, a une plus belle gueule que la tienne. Et pourtant Salazar sait combien elle est laide ! » déclare Nott, dont j'imagine aisément l'expression sardonique…

Nous entendons maintenant un bruit de verre posé sur la surface dure du bois, puis le verre qui s'entrechoque sur le verre et un liquide qui s'écoule d'un récipient à l'autre…

Nott a toujours bu plus que de raison. Mais avant, il ne commençait à le faire qu'en milieu d'après-midi… Aujourd'hui, il n'a même pas pris de petit déjeuner, qu'il en est déjà à servir son deuxième verre…

Non, le troisième au moins, puisqu'il a déjà bu avant d'aller chercher ce qu'il fallait pour lester les cadavres…

De toute évidence, son passage à Azkaban a dû aggraver son penchant…

A moins que ce ne soient les évènements du jour qui le rendent particulièrement nerveux et enclin à consommer dès l'aurore…

Le cuir du fauteuil grince. Et je devine que Nott s'est levé, avant même que Lee nous en donne l'information, précisant que Nott se dirige vers les cages où les Créatures commencent à s'agiter de nouveau…

« Saletés de bestioles ! Si je ne craignais pas les retombées, je vous foutrais bien à la baille aussi, tiens ! » dit-il, avant de revenir vers le cadavre de son ancien complice, dixit Lee : « En parlant de ça, c'est une chance pour toi, que le temps soit au gros ! Il n'y aura pas de bateau pour croiser dans le coin aujourd'hui. Je vais pouvoir te balancer à la flotte tout de suite avec ta belle amie ! Au moins, ce soir, je n'aurais pas à endurer ton abominable puanteur toute grouillante d'asticots »

Selon ce que nous apprend Lee, Nott sirote son whisky à petites gorgées, l'air pensif, tandis que les bestioles commencent à siffler et grogner de rage. Puis il se retourne soudainement pour les calmer à coups de Sorts et son regard revient sur McNair, l'air mauvais.

« Bordel ! Dire que je vais me prendre une branlée à cause de toi sale crevure ! Et puis merde ! Putain de charogne ! Prends ça, tiens ! »

Et nous entendons des sons mous et un craquement, accompagné d'une copieuse bordée d'injures et du cliquettement de chaînes frottant contre la pierre… Nott vient de balancer de grands coups de pied au corps sans vie de McNair, cassant sans doute quelques côtes au passage…

Une preuve de plus, si besoin était, de sa noirceur et de son total irrespect envers les morts…

Même ceux de son camp…

« Pouah ! Pas une heure que t'es cagné et tu fouettes déjà à tuer les mouches ! Mais c'est vrai aussi que tu puais déjà avant, parce que t'as jamais aimé l'eau, hein, crevard ! Je suis d'autant plus heureux que ce soit dans la flotte justement que tu vas passer l'éternité ! » ajoute-t-il, d'une voix totalement haineuse

Un petit silence suit, puis Nott écrase sa cigarette au sol, vide son verre et s'en va le reposer sur le bureau, toujours selon Lee qui éprouve de toute évidence le besoin de commenter chaque fait et geste du Mangemort…

Ou plutôt de se concentrer sur Nott, qui est encore en vie, plutôt que sur le cadavre ou les Créatures qui lui tiennent actuellement compagnie…

« Aller, je vais m'enfiler un dernier petit gorgeon à ta mémoire et après je procéderai à tes obsèques ! De bien belles et grandioses obsèques que tu vas avoir chien galeux ! » ricane Nott, juste avant que je n'entende de nouveau le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on débouche et d'un verre qui se remplit…

Son troisième verre, en vingt-cinq minutes… Que j'imagine bien tassés…

« Crédiou… C'est qu'c'est-y qu'il s'envoie du Pur-Feu derrière la cravate comme s'il s'agissait de p'tit lait.. Il aurait aussi bien pu boire direct au goulot vu la quantité qu'c'est-y qu'il a déjà bue et celle qu'c'est-y qu'il vient de s'verser ! Au bout du compte, il se sera enfilé la moitié de la bouteille en trois lampées ! » entends-je Fergus McNamara murmurer dans mes écouteurs…

« Oui… Un gros buveur, Nott…Et son penchant pourrait lui valoir de gros ennuis, s'il continue à picoler ainsi… » commente-je, me demandant s'il ne va pas lui aussi commettre une erreur avec ses Créatures dans les heures qui viennent…

Je ne le souhaite pas… Car il se pourrait alors que l'une d'elle se retrouve dans la nature…

Merde ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça…

« Ça y est… Il fait Léviter le corps et s'en va vers la sortie… » annonce Lee, avec un rien de soulagement dans la voix.

« Ok… Nous nous préparons à le suivre… » déclare-je, ajustant d'ors et déjà mes Multiplettes, pour guetter la sortie de Nott

Il ne se passe rien, durant quelques minutes, avant qu'un mouvement furtif du côté du mur Est n'attire mon attention…

« On devrait aller le capturer ! Et on pourrait ensuite éliminer les bestioles… » souffle Pat, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette…

« Oui… Nous pourrions faire cela. Mais je gage que d'ici quelques semaines, ce serait un autre genre de Bestioles qui seraient créées. Avec un autre venin. Pourquoi pas le poison conçu par les mères de Blaise et de Ramaya… Nous n'aurions alors plus d'Antidote à disposition. Et même si nous en avions un, il n'y aurait presque aucune chance de sauver la vie de ceux qui auraient reçu ce poison… Et puis cette planque serait grillée. Or, aussi longtemps que Lucius et Voldemort pensent les lieux sûrs, nous avons des chances de contrecarrer de nouveaux plans mettant cet endroit en lumière… » réponds-je, bien que l'envie d'arrêter Nott dès à présent me titille sérieusement, moi aussi…

« Tu as raison. Mais ça n'empêche que ça me fout les glandes de devoir laisser ce salopard et ses saletés de bestioles en liberté » déclare Pat, avec un rictus de colère, en suivant du regard la silhouette de Nott qui sort maintenant des ruines…

Nott avance péniblement, luttant pour conserver son équilibre précaire, autant en raison des fortes rafales de vent que de sa consommation excessive d'alcool… Il ne va pas très loin, avant de faire Léviter le corps lesté de son complice au-dessus de l'eau…

Le cadavre, surmonté de la cage et ceint de chaînes au bout desquelles pendent de grosses pierres, danse durant quelques minutes dans le vent tourbillonnant, s'éloignant loin des côtes. Puis, lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'un vague point dans l'horizon bas, Nott annule le Sort et baisse sa baguette.

La dépouille tombe avec brutalité sur les hautes vagues et disparaît à notre vue…

Et je donne aussitôt les instructions sur le lieu approximatif de l'immersion à Charly et Bill, les plaignant de tout cœur dans mon for intérieur, d'avoir à s'acquitter de la funèbre mission qui consiste à aller repêcher tous ces cadavres…

OoOoOoO

**Charly**

Notre Tête en Bulle posée, Bill et moi plongeons dans le tunnel, pour en émerger trois secondes plus tard. Les Tritons sont là et nous leur répétons les coordonnées approximatives que Severus nous a données.

« C'est là où se trouve notre village ! Venez ! » s'exclame le Triton à la voix grave, en s'emparant de mon poignet, tandis que son compagnon se saisit de celui de Bill.

Ils nous entraînent à grande vitesse, battant rapidement de leur forte queue et nous nous éloignons vivement de la côte, gagnant le large et les hautes eaux assombries par les remous de la houle déchaînée.

Bientôt cependant, nous avançons dans des eaux plus froides, mais plus calmes, car plus profondes. Nous traversons un banc de poissons qui s'affolent, s'égaillant dans tous les sens pour nous laisser passage. Et soudainement, les Tritons plongent presque en à-pic d'une petite falaise sous-marine…

A la lueur de nos baguettes, Bill et moi pouvons voir la végétation colorée des fonds sous-marins. Et un charmant village de maisonnettes en pierres auxquelles s'accrochent des coquillages, ceint d'une barrière sommaire d'algues et de rochers…

Une barrière sur laquelle sont tombés les cadavres Moldus. Et quasi au centre de la place du village, McNair et la bestiole…

Sirènes et Tritons, armés de leurs tridents, sont éparpillés dans le village. Ils ont le regard mauvais pour certains, affolés pour d'autres et nous voyons des visages enfantins passer timidement les portes des maisonnettes, avant de se faire refouler par les adultes…

« Ils empoisonnent nos eaux et ils attirent les requins (1) ! Et les requins ne se contenteront pas de prendre les chairs mortes ! Ils s'en prendront à nos petits également ! Nous en avons repoussé trois déjà ! Aidez-nous, s'il vous plait ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de les tuer ! Juste de les effrayer ! Mais nous ne les contiendrons plus longtemps ! Et si nous essayons de partir, ils pourraient attraper l'un des enfants ! » s'exclame Thelxinoe, en venant vers nous, le visage suppliant.

Et en pointant du doigt derrière nous.

Bill et moi suivons son doigt du regard… Et je sens mon sang se retirer de mon visage…

Il y a cinq grands requins, qui effectuent un large et lent cercle autour du village…

« Merde ! Je me doutais déjà que cette mission ne serait pas une sinécure, mais là, c'est le pompon ! Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de barbaque à la Potion… Tu crois que Stupefix marche, sur les requins ? » m'exclame-je, en direction de Bill

« Je n'en sais rien ! Mais une chose est certaine. Même si Stupéfix marche, quand ils reviendront à eux, ils seront plus furieux que jamais… Autant essayer un bon Sort Cuisant. Si ça fonctionne ça devrait les chasser d'ici et les dissuader de revenir… Si tant est qu'ils aient de la mémoire, bien entendu… » répond mon frère, que je sens aussi incertain que moi…

« Ok… On essaye… » approuve-je, en espérant que notre tactique rencontre le succès…

Bill et moi nageons vers les requins. Nous approchant assez près pour les toucher de nos Sorts, mais pas assez pour leur servir d'appât…

« L'eau va modifier la trajectoire et la puissance de nos tirs… Faudra mettre la sauce ! » s'exclame Bill, quand nous nous arrêtons…

« Ok d'ac ! A trois ! » réponds-je, en remerciant d'un signe de tête, le Triton qui m'aide à me stabiliser en position de combat…

Bill compte trois et nos sorts fusent. Je rate ma cible, mais pas son poisson pilote qui a un sursaut brutal et s'effondre mollement avant de se faire happer par le requin suivant. Bill, lui, fait mouche et son requin effectue une brusque embardée…

Et se retourne aussi sec vers nous…

Oh ! Putain !

Il a l'air furax et sacrément hargneux l'animal !

Bordel ! Il arrive à toute vitesse !

« Stupefix ! » nous écrions-nous, Bill et moi…

Le requin se prend nos deux Sorts de plein fouet et semble vaguement sonné, mais il continue de foncer vers nous et mon frangin et moi, ne devons notre salut qu'au beau réflexe des Tritons qui nous écartent de son passage en dernière minute…

« Putain ! Il est coriace l'animal ! » s'écrie Bill, tandis que le requin fait volte face et revient à la charge…

« Distrais-le ! Je me charge de lui ! » m'exclame-je en retour, en sortant le couteau que je porte au poignet…

Le poignard de Nyle… Pourvu qu'il me porte chance !

Bill me fait un signe de tête, pour signifier qu'il a compris, tandis que nos compagnons Tritons se mettent également en position de combat…

Je m'éloigne un peu, battant très vite des jambes… Tandis que Bill jette un nouveau Sort vers le requin qui fonce illico vers lui…

Mais tandis que les Tritons s'écartent, Bill refuse de partir avec eux, se dégageant de leur poigne pour jeter encore un sort, avant de se jeter lui-même de côté…

Un poil trop tard…

Il se fait attraper au niveau du torse par le monstre… Putain ! Ce salopard de requin va bouffer mon frère !

Et je me jette sur lui, lame en avant… Je le chevauche et lui enfonce mon couteau dans le cuir, un peu au hasard, avant de m'accrocher à sa nageoire dorsale et de frapper, encore et encore…

Le requin lâche Bill, qui flotte un instant, avant de s'affaisser doucement vers le fond… Il saigne assez abondamment. Les les Tritons le rattrapent juste avant qu'il ne touche le sable et l'emmènent aussitôt avec eux, s'éloignant à très grande vitesse.

L'animal que je chevauche cherche à fuir, d'un grand coup de queue vif, si vif que, dans un réflexe, je lâche mon couteau pour m'accrocher à deux mains afin de ne pas tomber…

Quel con je fais ! Comme si j'avais pu me faire mal si je tombais ! Nous sommes dans la flotte bordel !

Et la sale bête m'entraîne maintenant à toute vitesse dans son sillage…

Oh putain ! Le requin aussi saigne abondamment… Et ses coups de queue désordonnés l'amène vers ses petits copains qui se précipitent vers lui… Je reste cependant accroché à sa nageoire, car je ne compte pas me laisser larguer sans avoir récupéré le poignard de mon Ancêtre, resté fiché dans l'une de ses ouïes !

Je me cramponne donc à deux mains et, prenant appui sur mes jambes, je réussis à me hisser sur son dos. Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à me pencher et à reprendre mon poignard…

Mais alors que je mets la main sur lui, l'un des copains de mon requin fonce carrément sur ma monture improvisée. Heureusement que j'ai du réflexe et que j'ai resserré mes cuisses sur ces flancs, sinon je me faisais désarçonner et perdais mon précieux poignard…

Et aurais été à la merci des autres…

Mon requin file, un peu en crabe, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de ses congénères qui semblent avoir décidé qu'il ferait finalement un meilleur repas que les cadavres, là-bas, dans le village des Sirènes et des Tritons…

Je parviens à déloger mon poignard de l'ouïe et à me dégager de mon requin, juste à temps… Car ses petits camarades l'ont rejoint et l'attaquent maintenant de toute part…

Je crois bien que le repas sera consommé très rapidement…

J'ai intérêt à filer très vite… Et Putain ! Bill ! J'espère que ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves !

Je me retourne et je vois deux Tritons qui arrivent à la rescousse…

« Mon frère ! » m'écrie-je, tandis qu'ils m'empoignent tous les deux pour repartir vers le village…

« Les nôtres et Thelxinoe le ramènent vers la côte, là où nous sommes allés vous chercher ! Il fallait l'éloigner des requins et du village… Sa blessure n'est pas grave ! Sa vie n'est pas en danger ! » répondent-ils, en filant à toute vitesse…

Ok… Me voilà à demi rassuré…

Et je n'ai plus qu'une hâte, embarquer les cadavres et me tirer d'ici le plus vite possible !

Il ne faut guère longtemps, pour arriver au village.

« Il faut se dépêcher. Les requins reviendront très vite, si vous ne les emmenez pas… » déclare le Triton à la voix grave, dès que nous sommes revenus.

« Je suis d'ac ! Mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour arriver jusqu'à la côte ! Je ne toucherais pas les corps, vous pourrez donc me toucher moi… » réponds-je, tout en ficelant les deux premiers cadavres des Moldus l'un avec l'autre…

Puis je vais chercher McNair et la bestiole, et je les relie au couple de Moldus. Enfin, je dégage les pierres pour alléger la charge et fais Léviter le tout et, gardant mon macabre fardeau au bout de mon Sort, je m'accroche à la main d'un Triton, qui se met illico en train…

Quelques-uns de ses compagnons nous escortent, trident bien en main, histoire de nous protéger d'éventuels prédateurs…

Et quelques minutes plus tard, j'atteins la côte, où nous attendent Thelxinoe et les deux Tritons qui étaient venus avec Bill et moi au devant des requins…

« Merci de ton aide, jeune humain… Ton frère et toi avez gagné notre respect et notre reconnaissance, en défendant et sauvant notre village. Nous répondrons à votre appel, à chaque fois où vous aurez besoin de nos services. » déclare Thelxinoe, en inclinant la tête vers l'avant pour bien marquer son remerciement.

Et je remarque pour la première fois qu'elle porte un médaillon autour du cou…

Un médaillon de pierre sculpté, en forme d'hippocampe…

C'est une Reine… Et le Triton à la voix grave sans doute son époux…

Oui, c'est bien cela… Il porte le même médaillon au cou, m'aperçois-je, en jetant un œil vers lui…

« Je vous remercie, Majesté. » souffle-je, dans l'onde, sans avoir le temps de retourner l'offre d'aide, car Thelxinoe et les Tritons ont déjà fait demi-tour…

Alors je me hâte de sortir de l'eau, traînant mon fardeau derrière moi et me demandant dans quel état je vais trouver Bill. La tempête se calme dirait-on. En tout cas, le vent rugit nettement moins fort et les vagues sont nettement moins furieuses…

Mais Bill n'est pas là. Je suis accueilli par Pat et Severus…

« Bill ! « m'exclame-je, à bout de souffle, en crevant ma Bulle.

« Les jumeaux l'ont ramené chez Fergus. Richard doit déjà être auprès de lui ! La Sirène a stoppé le saignement et a affirmé que ses blessures ne sont pas graves ! Il a perdu sans doute connaissance par manque d'air quand le requin lui a comprimé la poitrine…» répond Severus, en se penchant vers les cadavres, de concert avec Pat

Severus se dépêche de sortir la bestiole morte de la cage et de la mettre dans un sac, après l'avoir séchée et renforcé le Sort de Conservation…

« Que va-t-on faire d'eux ? » s'enquiert Pat, avec une moue de dégoût en voyant des petits crabes, des crustacés et des asticots, sortir du linceul sommaire dont les cadavres Moldus ont été enveloppés avant d'être lestés et jetés dans l'océan…

Leur dépouille a reçu plus d'attention que celle de McNair, me dis-je… avant de me souvenir de ce qu'il a dit à Lucius, au sujet de l'état de décomposition avancé des cadavres… Nott et lui ont dû craindre de perdre des morceaux en chemin, s'ils ne les enveloppaient pas…

« Quand tu es allé te changer, en vue de notre expédition de ce soir, Fergus m'a dit que nous pouvons les enterrer dans son jardin, en attendant de leur offrir une sépulture décente.. » souffle-je, écœuré moi aussi, en voyant les petites bestioles grouiller de toute part et s'enfuir vers l'océan…

McNair s'est déjà fait bouffer les yeux et un crabe arrache un morceau de sa langue avant de prendre la fuite pour se réfugier sous un rocher…

Je crois que je ne mangerais plus ni crabes, ni crustacées de toute ma vie, après avoir vu ça…

J'aspire une bonne goulée d'air pour chasser la nausée qui révulse mon estomac et je sors deux grandes couvertures de mon sac, pour envelopper les cadavres dedans…

C'est horrible ce qu'ils sentent mauvais… Je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel sont déjà les Moldus… ça ne doit vraiment pas être ragoûtant !

Mais Pat me pose une main sur l'épaule

« Laisse. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui…Va rejoindre Bill » dit-il, en me prenant les couvertures des mains, pour les étendre sur la plage…

Mais je n'arrive pas à partir. Je suis trop fatigué, transi de froid et flageolant sur mes jambes, pour Transplaner seul…

Et je regarde mes compagnons faire.

Pat laisse les deux Moldus ensembles, rassemblés dans la mort, comme ils l'ont été dans la souffrance avant de trépasser, tandis que Severus s'occupe de McNair. Ils posent tous deux divers Sorts, pour finir de débarrasser les cadavres des bestioles qui pullulent sur eux, les conserver en l'état puis les emmitoufler dans la couverture…

Puis nous partons, moi accroché au bras de Severus.

Aussitôt que nous arrivons, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, illuminant le perron d'une lumière vive et deux personnes se précipitent vers nous.

« Charly ! Putain Charly ! On avait une trouille bleue que les requins t'aient eu toi aussi ! » s'exclament les jumeaux, avant même que je mette un pied sur la première marche du perron…

Ils me serrent tous les deux à m'étouffer…

« Comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir ! » demandent-ils d'une même voix soulagée, en m'entraînant dans la maison.

Il fait agréablement chaud à l'intérieur note-je distraitement

« Le poignard de Nyle… Je n'ai pas réfléchi quand je l'ai sorti. On pourrait penser au premier abord que sa lame n'est pas suffisamment forte, pour traverser le cuir d'un requin de belle taille, mais il est vraiment Magique… Ouais… Il est Magique… » réponds-je, en repensant à ma bagarre avec le requin…

Et à la sensation que j'ai eue dans la main, au moment de le frapper…

C'était comme si la puissance de mes coups était décuplée…

Et la lame d'argent était si brillante qu'elle m'a presque ébloui avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans les chairs du requin, aussi facilement que dans du beurre frais…

« Je savais bien, qu'il fallait que je te le donne. Le poignard a répondu à ton appel, mon p'tit loup. Et ça plus que tout, prouve bien que t'es un descendant de Nyle… Personne ne pourra jamais en douter après ça… » intervient Chad, tout sourire, en venant me serrer la main…

Mais tout cela importe peu pour moi, pour l'instant. J'ai une autre priorité…

« Bill… » m'enquiers-je, auprès des jumeaux.

« Ça va… Il a trois ou quatre côtes cassées, mais pour le reste, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal… Les dents du requin ont à peine entamé sa viande… Une chance qu'il ait eu son blouson en peau de dragon… Ouais, grâce à ça, il a même récupéré l'une des dents du requin… Un nouveau trophée à exhiber dont il va te faire cadeau… Richard a dit que tu peux aller le voir dès ton retour, même s'il n'a pas fini de le soigner … » répondent mes frangins, avec une lueur malicieuse…

Et j'éclate de rire de soulagement…

Putain ! On l'a échappé belle tout de même ! me dis-je, en me précipitant à l'étage pour voir mon frère…

Et Maman n'a pas fini de nous dire qu'on va la rendre dingue d'inquiétude !

OoOoOoO

**Acte 2 : Mission De Sauvetage **

**Harry**

« Vacances ! » tonne la voix de Seamus, juste avant de surgir, complètement à poil, de derrière le rideau de son baldaquin.

Et il se met à danser la gigue à travers notre dortoir, sous les rires de Neville et Dean qui achèvent de s'habiller.

« Ouais, vacances, Seam ! Et tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de boucler ta malle si tu ne veux pas rater le petit déjeuner et le Poudlard Express… » répond Ron, en réprimant un bâillement, tout en fermant sa propre malle.

Ginny et lui sont rentrés tard cette nuit. Hermione et moi les attendions dans la salle d'Entraînement et, après avoir tiré Draco du sommeil, grâce au Miroir Magique qui ne le quitte plus depuis qu'il est sorti de l'infirmerie, ils nous ont raconté une histoire assez incroyable…

« Jamais mon géniteur ne m'a raconté cette histoire là. En revanche, le jour où nous sommes allés acheter mes fournitures scolaires, pour ma première année, il m'a montré un vieux bouquin dans son coffre à Gringotts. Il m'a dit que ce livre a été écrit par le premier Malfoy et qu'il renferme tous les secrets sur les origines et la fortune de la famille et que je pourrais le lire à ma majorité… Moi qui me suis souvent demandé d'où pouvait venir ce Lug Malfoy, avec lequel commence notre arbre généalogique, j'ai ma réponse… C'était un pirate, un assassin fratricide et un imposteur… Pourquoi finalement cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? » a commenté Draco dès que Ron s'est tu.

Nous avons encore discuté durant quelques minutes, avant de regagner nos pénates et de dormir un peu.

Vraiment peu… Car Ron n'a pas cessé de se retourner dans son lit.

Inutile que je demande pourquoi…

Car les mêmes pensées et la même prière m'obsédaient

Merlin ! Faîtes que la mission soit réussie, sans casse pour aucun des nôtres !

Nous laissons Seamus, Dean et Neville finir de se préparer au départ, afin de nous hâter vers la Grande Salle, non seulement pour prendre notre petit déjeuner, mais avec également au cœur l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles.

Nous rejoignons Draco, Blaise et Théo qui nous attendent au bas des marches du Grand Hall, où se trouvent également Franck Cooper et un homme qui l'étreint avec affection.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Hermione à Draco, en désignant Cooper et l'homme d'un discret signe de tête.

« Monsieur Cooper est venu chercher son fils. De ce que j'ai compris, ils vont partir tout de suite en Vacances à l'étranger. Un voyage qui avait été organisé par la mère de Franck pour rendre visite à de lointains cousins… C'était une surprise qu'elle voulait faire à Franck pour Noël… Son père tient à honorer sa mémoire en effectuant le voyage… » souffle Draco, d'une voix émue.

« Franck ne ressemble pas du tout à son père. Et il n'a pas l'air heureux de faire ce voyage. » murmure à son tour Blaise en jetant de bref coup d'œil vers le père et le fils.

Monsieur Cooper salue notre Directrice de Maison avec chaleur, tandis que Franck a le regard fixé dans le vague…

Et c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas du tout l'air heureux…

« Je le comprends. Ce doit être douloureux pour lui. C'est son premier Noël sans sa mère… » souffle Hermione, l'œil brillant de larmes contenues…

« Oui… Et bien d'autres de nos camarades vont passer de tristes fêtes. Parrain m'a dit hier après-midi que presque toutes celles et ceux qui ont perdu récemment des membres de leur famille dans les attaques perpétrées par Lucius seront chez Tante Nally. Je crois qu'il n'y aura que Blaise, Marian, Megan et Miho qui viendront avec nous au Terrier… » murmure encore Draco, avant de se lever de la marche sur laquelle il était assis.

Son œil est allumé d'une lueur heureuse et il se dirige vers la Grande Salle d'un pas tout guilleret…

Il va retrouver sa douce Annabelle et de toute évidence il piaffe d'impatience…

Notre petit déjeuner est vite avalé et nous partons incessamment vers le Hall, pour être certains d'être parmi les premiers à prendre les diligences. Au moins serons-nous sûrs d'être dans le même wagon. Mais à peine sortons-nous de la Grande Salle, que Sir Nicholas m'invite à rejoindre Parrain dans le bureau de Marraine.

Zut ! Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Je cours à perdre haleine, montant les marches trois par trois, bousculant au passage Dean, Neville et Seamus qui descendent seulement maintenant avec leurs bagages.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » rugis-je, en entrant en trombe dans le bureau de Marraine.

« Rien de grave, Harry. Rassure-toi. Je voulais juste te dire de te tenir prêt à aller chez ton oncle et ta tante lundi... » répond Parrain, qui a l'air plutôt fatigué.

« Chez mon oncle et ma tante ? Pourquoi faire ? » l'interromps-je, soudainement un peu tendu…

Putain ! J'espère bien qu'il ne s'agit pas pour moi d'aller passer les fêtes là-bas…

« Ils sont en danger et doivent partir de chez eux. Albus te confie la mission de les convaincre de quitter leur domicile pour quelque temps…» répond Parrain, avant de me rapporter les propos de Lucius Malfoy à Nott et McNair hier après-midi.

« Ils vont me maudire… Et je ne suis pas certain qu'ils accepteront… » affirme-je, aussitôt son récit terminé.

« Il faudra bien. Les Mangemorts ne peuvent entrer, mais les bestioles si. Et elles feraient un massacre. S'il le faut, nous leur montrerons ceci. » déclare Parrain, en sortant une cassette de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce ? » m'enquiers-je, en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Cette cassette montre comment McNair est mort après avoir été mordu par une des Créatures du Diable… » répond Parrain, avant de me raconter en deux mots la mission qu'il a remplie ce matin avec Bill, Charly, les jumeaux et Pat…

Putain ! Bill et Charly l'ont échappé belle !

Et dire que je ne pourrais rien raconter de tout cela à Ron et les autres, avant que nous soyons en lieu sûr !

« Ah ! Dernier détail. Comme nous allons tous être très occupés ces prochains jours, vous irez au QG jusque mardi matin et non au Terrier où il y a encore pas mal de réfugiés qui attendent d'être transférés chez Nally. Ce qui devrait être chose faîte d'ici lundi soir. Quelqu'un va venir vous chercher à la gare pour vous accompagner. Quant à moi, je viendrais lundi en début d'après-midi et nous irons ensemble chez ton oncle et ta tante. Où Nally regrette profondément de ne pouvoir intervenir également. Car elle est, tout comme moi, impatiente d'avoir une petite conversation avec eux…» achève Parrain, avec un sourire carnassier…

Et, comme je hausse un sourcil interrogatif, il ajoute, sur un soupir :

« J'ai eu l'occasion d'accéder à nombre de tes souvenirs, durant les leçons d'Occlumencie et Nally a mené une discrète enquête auprès de ton voisinage. Nous n'apprécions guère la façon dont ils t'ont traité. »

Oh ! Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ne vont vraiment pas être ravis du tout de notre visite ! Cette fois c'est sûr… Ils vont me maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps !

« Bordel ! Elles commencent bien ces vacances, tiens ! Et voilà une mission dont je me passerai bien… Mais je la ferai sans rechigner. Car je ne voudrais pas avoir la mort de l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley sur la conscience… » murmure-je, tandis que Parrain me réconforte d'une tape sur l'épaule.

« Je comprends. Ceci dit, dépêche-toi d'y aller. Sinon, tu vas rater le train. Et garde ça pour moi. » dit-il, en me poussant doucement vers la porte, après avoir glissé la cassette dans ma poche.

Je ne demande pas mon reste et file illico. J'arrive juste à temps pour sauter dans la dernière diligence. Me trouvant nez à nez avec Ramirez, Warrington et leurs nanas, qui me tirent aussi sec une tête de six pieds de longs…

Putain ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur ces types !

Et pourquoi les autres ne m'ont-ils pas attendu ?

Finalement, je ne les sens pas, ces vacances…

Elles commencent mal… Vraiment mal…

« Euh… Salut… Belle journée n'est-ce pas ! » dis-je, tandis que la diligence se met en train, dans une belle série de cahots…

Et désignant la fenêtre par laquelle nous voyons le ciel plombé et les premiers flocons de neige de la saison tomber…

Les Serpentards ne me répondent pas, se contentant de me darder d'un œil noir, auquel je réponds par un immense sourire benêt.

De quoi endormir leur méfiance ou leur faire baisser la garde espère-je…

A mes côtés, Alienor Forbanks craint de toute évidence que mon contact la souille… Alors, par pur esprit de contradiction, je prends mes aises et m'étale bien, l'amenant par-là à se resserrer davantage contre Ramirez qui ne dit rien et se contente de se faire le plus petit possible. En face, Cordelia Corbin pince les lèvres, raide et fumasse. Et je sens que ça la démange de sortir sa baguette. Warrington, qui doit le sentir également, lui saisit le poignet, non sans me lancer un avertissement muet…

Lui et Ramirez ne pourront pas faire grand chose pour empêcher les filles d'agir, sans se découvrir comme espion malgré eux pour notre camp, si je fais le moindre faux pas.

Mais je hausse les épaules et je me tourne vers la fenêtre, l'air faussement dégagé…

Et Merlin qu'elles me semblent longues, les dix minutes qu'il nous faut pour atteindre la gare, dans le lourd et épais silence de la diligence.

Ouais… Je les sens pas ces vacances…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 3 : Mission Intox**

**Arthur**

A peine arrivé au QG, Kingsley sur les talons, je me rue vers la Base d'Espionnage dans laquelle nous surgissons au moment même où retentit un hurlement…

Et sur l'écran, j'avise Franklin Diaz, plus pâle que la mort elle-même, aux prises d'un Doloris furieux de Lucius…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquiert Kingsley auprès de Mondingus et Dedalus qui sont aussi livides que Diaz.

« Y s'fait chatouiller d'puis environ une plombe…. Tout' ces attaques ratées ça les rend nerveux et parano, Voldemort et Lucius. Comme il est l'seul à connaître les potentielles futures cibles, d'après les adresses d'mandées par Lucius, y sont persuadés qu'y les a trahit… » répond Mondingus, avant de porter son mug de thé à sa bouche, d'une main tremblante…

« Et Diaz a beau affirmer n'être pour rien dans les fuites, ils ne le croient pas. Même si Voldemort n'a pas pu le confondre avec la Légilimencie… » ajoute Dedalus, d'une voix chevrotante…

…

Sur l'écran, le hurlement a cessé. Diaz, haletant et tremblant de tous ses membres, sanglote et supplie ses bourreaux de le croire…

Mais de toute évidence, ni Voldemort, ni Lucius, ne sont enclins à la clémence et il reçoit un autre Maléfice qui lui arrache de nouveaux cris de souffrance…

« Va chercher Nott et McNair, Lucius ! Il est temps que je voie de mes propres yeux nos petits Diablotins et que j'apprécie leur œuvre… » cingle la voix sans pitié de Voldemort.

Lucius acquiesce sur un rictus mauvais et sort sans attendre, croisant Tanaka qui vient d'arriver…

Aki Tanaka frappe à la porte et entre, tout tremblant et yeux baissés vers le tapis, s'agenouillant aussitôt…

« Quelles sont donc les nouvelles, Aki ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, d'une voix douce et hypnotisante.

Tanaka relève la tête vers lui, l'air soulagé, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de trembler derechef, en apercevant le visage de Diaz marqué de souffrance et de désespoir.

« La réunion des Ministres d'Europe, je sais où et quand elle va avoir lieu… » répond-il, d'une voix étranglée, après avoir péniblement déglutit

« Es-tu certain qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un leurre, Aki ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, en s'avançant vers lui, l'œil allumé d'une lueur menaçante

« Ou… Oui… Maître… Ils ont cru me tromper lors des réunions officielles, mais je me suis aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors je les ai espionnés et j'ai découvert leurs vrais plans, vu les documents dans lesquels tout est consigné… Ceux qu'ils ont pensé soigneusement cachés dans le coffre du bureau de mon supérieur, Dave Jordan… » répond Tanaka, d'un ton un peu plus assuré, maintenant que son Maître lui masque à demi le malheureux torturé…

« Bien… Très bien Aki. Heureuse initiative. As-tu dupliqué les documents ? » susurre Voldemort, d'une voix doucereuse sous laquelle perce un avertissement.

De toute évidence, la réponse a intérêt d'être positive…

« Oui… souffle Tanaka, en sortant une liasse de parchemins de sa poche, la main plus tremblante que jamais.

Voldemort s'empare aussitôt des documents et les parcourt rapidement du regard.

« Ainsi la réunion aura lieu Lundi soir à Dunvegan Castel, sur l'ïle de Skye, dans les Hébrides (2)… Oui, cela semble logique, après tout. C'est un haut lieu historique, isolé et fortifié…. Lundi soir…. Cela nous laisse suffisamment de temps… » murmure-t-il, au bout de quelques minutes…

…

« Bingo ! Ils vont foncer tout droit dans le traquenard ! » s'exclame King, avec un petit rire de soulagement…

« Oui… Espérons tout de même que cela ne se retourne pas contre nous… » murmure-je, pour la centième fois depuis que nous avons pris la décision d'attirer Voldemort et ses Mangemorts dans un piège, histoire de réduire à nouveau leurs effectifs

…

Sur l'écran, Tanaka semble soulagé et ses épaules se détendent, tandis que Voldemort l'invite à s'asseoir sur un sofa. Il se lève, hésite un bref instant, puis contourne Franklin Diaz, recroquevillé sur le tapis. Voldemort appelle les jumeaux Brandburgy et leur demande de servir un rafraîchissement, tandis qu'il prend lui-même place devant l'imposant bureau.

Il lit de nouveau les parchemins, beaucoup plus attentivement cette fois. Puis il réfléchit durant quelques minutes, le regard fiévreux, avant de prendre une plume et d'écrire rapidement quelques lignes sur deux parchemins qu'il scelle soigneusement, avant d'y apposer une adresse.

« Acrux, va délivrer ces messages immédiatement ! » ordonne-t-il ensuite, à l'un des jeunes hommes blonds.

Acrux Brandburgy obtempère, jetant à peine un œil aux adresses indiquées sur les plis, avant de sortir rapidement du bureau…

…

« Merde ! Que n'a-t-il donné l'adresse de vive voix ! On aurait peut-être pu savoir ce qu'il trame l'ostrogoth et être d'autant plus prêts à le recevoir ! » peste Kingsley, en assénant un coup de poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« Nous le saurons peut-être quand Lucius reviendra… » ose-je espérer, en priant Merlin avec ferveur, le cœur battant…

« Ouais… Tu as raison… Et puis notre mission d'intoxication est réussie. Et du moment qu'il tombe dans notre piège, peu importe le reste. On les aura, je suis sûr qu'on les aura…» déclare King, en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'air déterminé…

« Merlin t'entende, King… Merlin t'entende… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire, elle ?…» souffle-je, en désignant un écran sur lequel nous voyons Ombrage remonter l'allée du Manoir d'un pas hâtif.

« Ah… L'crapaud… Vold'mort lui a fait dire ç'matin d'venir vers les seize heures. Elle s'ra pil'poil à l'heure… » répond Mondingus, en se caressant le menton d'un air pensif.

…

J'observe Ombrage qui remonte l'allée du Manoir, tandis que Voldemort se recale dans son fauteuil et se tourne vers l'âtre dans lequel brûle un feu joyeux. Son regard devient fixe et soudainement Nagini, qui jusqu'alors se tenait tranquille sur le sommet de l'une des bibliothèques, se cabre dans des contorsions et des sifflements douloureux, avant de chuter bruyamment sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de Franklin Diaz.

Nagini se tortille et siffle avec une fureur renouvelée, se cabrant dans une posture menaçante en direction des Mangemorts, ses mâchoires claquent convulsivement tandis que sa queue fouette l'air, renversant une table basse au passage.

De l'autre côté du bureau, Tanaka se recroqueville à demi sur le sofa, ses yeux exorbités de terreur ne quittant pas Nagini, tandis que Franklin Diaz couine et pleurniche, tout en rampant avec maladresse, pour tâcher de s'éloigner du Serpent, sous les ricanements du jeune Brandburgy encore dans la place.

Et tout aussi soudainement qu'il s'est manifesté, Nagini se calme et retombe sur le sol, épuisé. La scène semble figée durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort amorce un mouvement, pour se tourner de nouveau vers le bureau.

Les souffles suspendus des Mangemorts se relâchent alors et Nagini s'éloigne, dans une lente reptation, pour aller trouver refuge dans le petit salon attenant au bureau.

…

« Il faudra que Harry vienne traduire la conversation que Voldemort vient d'avoir avec « Salazar » dès son arrivée au QG ce soir… » souffle-je, en essuyant la sueur qui perle sur mon front

Et secouant la tête, pour chasser les souvenirs et les sensations que la scène a fait renaître dans mon esprit…

Dès que je vois Nagini c'est ainsi… Je revis avec netteté ma rencontre avec cette saleté, il y a un an… Ses crocs puissants qui s'enfoncent dans ma chaire, la brûlure du poison dans mes veines, la douleur qui explose dans mon cerveau et mon cœur affolé qui s'emballe tandis que je pense mes derniers instants arrivés…

Et les visages de ceux que j'aime défilant devant mes yeux qui se voilent…

Merlin m'épargne d'avoir à revivre cela !

Qu'il épargne à quiconque de le vivre !

…

Ombrage frappe à la porte.

D'un geste négligent de la main, Voldemort lui ouvre et elle se précipite dans la place, s'agenouillant avec déférence devant son Maître qui l'ignore durant quelques instants encore…

« La conversation que je dois avoir avec ma chère amie Dolorès est confidentielle, Arcturus. Ais donc l'amabilité de raccompagner Aki et reviens ensuite dans le petit salon… » ordonne soudainement Voldemort, sans relever les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il écrit encore quelques mots, avant de jeter un Sort dessus et de le sceller.

Le jeune Mangemort accède aussitôt à la requête de son Maître, invitant Tanaka à le précéder d'un geste, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Nous ne pouvons voir l'expression d'Ombrage, dont la tête est baissée. Mais ses épaules se sont imperceptiblement redressées avec fierté. De toute évidence, la flatterie de Voldemort a fait mouche et quand celui-ci soulève son visage d'une pression légère de ses longs doigts osseux sur son menton, les yeux d'Ombrage brillent d'une lueur triomphante…

« Es-tu prête à accomplir la mission qui va te propulser à la tête du Ministère, Dolorès ? » susurre Voldemort, de sa voix la plus hypnotisante.

« Oh oui, Maître ! Je suis prête ! » affirme Ombrage, d'une voix tremblante d'excitation.

« Alors prends ceci, Dolorès. Et que cela ne te quitte pas un seul instant, aussi longtemps que tu n'auras pas trouvé une cachette sûre pour l'y enfermer, au Ministère. » ordonne Voldemort, en tendant une fiole de cristal à Ombrage, qui s'en saisit vivement.

« Qu'est-ce, Maître ? Et que dois-je en faire ? » s'enquiert-elle, avec avidité.

« C'est un poison, Dolorès. Un poison très virulent. Qui agit en trois secondes, dès qu'il est libéré de sa gangue protectrice, environ trois heures après son ingestion. Mes instructions sont inscrites sur ce parchemin » dit-il, en lui remettant le pli qu'il a scellé un instant plus tôt, avant d'ajouter : « Il révèlera mes ordres quand j'activerai ta marque, lundi dans la matinée. Et il s'enflammera dès que tu en auras fini la lecture. Préviens le Ministère que tu ne viendras travailler que l'après-midi. Tu devras alors faire preuve d'une prudence minutieuse et suivre mes indications à la lettre. Rien ne doit entraver, ni empêcher le succès de cette mission. Ton rôle est crucial dans un projet d'envergure. Est-ce clair, Dolorès ? » répond Voldemort de sa voix la plus douce, dans laquelle transparaît une menace cruelle.

Il est limpide qu'Ombrage a tout intérêt à suivre strictement ses ordres et avec succès

« Oui, Maître. Je serais l'artisan de votre triomphe, je vous l'assure ! » répond cette dernière, avec une conviction inébranlable.

« Un triomphe qui sera également le tien, Dolorès. Car le fauteuil du Ministre te reviendra dès la Noël. » susurre Voldemort, sur un sourire hideux.

Et Dolorès Ombrage frissonne de plaisir, tandis que Voldemort lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever et l'invite à s'asseoir sur le sofa, pour prendre un thé en sa compagnie

Au moment même où Lucius revient dans le bureau, frémissant de colère, suivi de Nott père qui n'en mène pas large et d'un colis recouvert d'un lourd tissu de velours sombre.

« Où est McNair ? » claque aussitôt la voix froide de Voldemort.

« Mort. Et cet imbécile n'a rien su empêcher. » répond aussitôt Lucius, en se tournant à demi vers Nott avec un rictus mauvais.

Nott se prend un Doloris sans sommation et il s'effondre, mâchoires crispées sur un hurlement, sous les regards luisant d'une excitation cruelle d'Ombrage et de Lucius. Le Maléfice de torture ne dure cependant pas plus de quelques secondes.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance que j'aie besoin de toi immédiatement, Nott ou tu aurais été bien plus sévèrement puni. Tu me raconteras tout à l'heure les circonstances du décès de notre malheureux ami. Compris ? » assène Voldemort, d'un ton rageur.

« Oui, Maître. » acquiesce Nott, en se relevant, tête baissée et tremblant encore du Maléfice reçu.

Puis Voldemort invite Ombrage à se retirer et celle-ci contourne Franklin Diaz sans même lui accorder un regard. Il semble pourtant évident que son collègue des archives vit ses derniers instants.

A peine a-t-elle passé la porte, que d'un geste ample, Lucius retire le lourd tissu de velours qui masquait une cage, dans laquelle s'agite soudain l'une des Créatures du Diable décrites par Charly…

Les yeux de Voldemort flamboient alors avec une avidité féroce et il ordonne à son Mangemort de procéder à la démonstration des « talents » de l'animal hybride.

Et bientôt Diaz se meurt, dans d'atroces souffrances, sous le rire glacial et triomphant de Voldemort…

…

« C'est l'pire du pire de tout ç'qu'on a pu voir jusqu'ici… » souffle Mondingus d'une voix voilée, en désactivant le son…

« On dit ça à chaque fois. » déclare alors Dedalus, en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blancs

« Ouais. T'as raison Ded. Et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant j'le crains… » souffle encore Mondingus, l'air visiblement las tout à coup.

« Non, cela n'ira pas en s'améliorant. Mais on peut éviter la casse au max. Faut absolument qu'on en sache plus de la mission d'Ombrage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Et qu'on trouve le moyen d'éliminer ces sales bestioles…. » renchérit King, en se frottant le menton sous la réflexion.

« Il nous faut joindre Albus et provoquer une réunion avec les membres décideurs de l'Ordre disponibles. Je m'en charge.» décide-je, avant de sortir de la Base, pour mettre ce projet à exécution.

Avec la sensation puissante que ces prochaines heures seront aussi intenses que celles qui ont précédé Halloween…

OoOoOoO

**Acte 4 : Mission Sabotage**

**Ron**

Moins de trois heures que nous sommes au QG et c'est l'effervescence…

Décidément, Harry avait raison de dire qu'il ne les sentait pas ces vacances. Cela, juste après nous avoir vertement fait remarquer que nous aurions pu l'attendre…

Comme si nous avions pu deviner que ces idiots de Sombrals se mettraient en train dès que nous avons mis un pied dans la calèche pour nous mettre à l'abri du froid piquant ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'asseoir, qu'elle avançait. Il faut croire que ces bestioles étaient pressées de se réchauffer en s'activant un peu…

« Bien. Toutes celles et ceux qui ont pu se libérer sont là. Il faudra faire sans Charly, qui réceptionne les Dragons en Ecosse, les jumeaux qui installent des pièges à Mangemort dans les Hébrides et Nally, qui a dû rester en Roumanie. Harry a traduit une nouvelle conversation entre Voldemort et « Salazar » tout à l'heure. Il en ressort seulement que Voldemort voit son triomphe sur le Ministère se profiler par l'intermédiaire de Dolorès Ombrage, à laquelle il a confié une importante dose de poison, apportée par Mme Zabini avant hier. Le même poison qui a anéanti la famille Dubois. Selon les dires de Madame Zabini, il y aurait une dose suffisante pour tuer une cinquantaine de personnes dans cette fiole. Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas ce qu'Ombrage doit en faire, car il a noté ses instructions sur un parchemin ensorcelé pour ne révéler son contenu qu'au moment où il activera la marque de Dolorès Ombrage, lundi dans la matinée. Il faudra bien évidemment rester à l'écoute de sa broche, en espérant qu'elle révèle sa mission à son chat… » nous informe le professeur Dumbledore, avant d'être interrompu par Maugrey Fol Œil.

« Eh bien il n'y a qu'à l'arrêter dès qu'elle sort de chez elle ! Le poison qu'elle détient suffira pour l'envoyer à Azkaban ! Et avec la marque sur son poignet qui la désigne comme Mangemort, son compte est bon ! » s'exclame avec brusquerie le vieil Auror

« J'aimerai que cela soit la solution, Alastor, cela nous faciliterait grandement la tâche. Hélas, elle est allée cacher le poison quelque part, avant de rentrer chez elle tout à l'heure. Et nous ignorons où se trouve cette cachette. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce poison dans la nature. Qui sait alors ce qui adviendrait ? » répond notre Directeur, sur un soupir las.

« Nous savons seulement qu'elle est passée par le Ministère. Mais le nombre très restreint de caméras installées là-bas, ne nous a pas permis de suivre ses mouvements. Le poison est peut-être là-bas. Mais je ne me vois pas entreprendre des fouilles d'envergure, qui ne donneraient peut-être rien du tout. Il y a des milliers de recoins là-bas… » ajoute Kingsley, l'air contrarié

« Il est bien dommage que les cartes ne soient pas encore prêtes. Ça nous aurait été bien utile sur ce coup là… » renchérit Papa, d'un ton de regret.

« Oui. En attendant, il faut faire avec ce que l'on a et attacher quelqu'un à ses basques dès qu'elle arrive au Ministère. L'ennui, c'est que tous nos effectifs sont déjà répartis au poil près, pour faire face à l'attaque prévue lundi soir et qu'il n'est pas dit qu'Ombrage s'active avant le lancement des opérations… Et puis, son arrestation pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de Voldemort… » commente Bill, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu te trompes, Bill. Tous les effectifs ne sont pas répartis. Nous sommes libres de toute mission lundi. Nous pouvons parfaitement saboter la mission d'Ombrage…» affirme alors Harry, d'une voix déterminée, en nous désignant, Hermione, Draco et moi-même.

« Harry ! Il est hors de question que vous soyez mêlés à cela ! » survient alors Maman, avec autorité.

« Nous faisons partie de l'Ordre, Molly. Et saboter la mission d'Ombrage ne sera sans doute pas bien dangereux. Il nous suffira de la suivre dès son arrivée au Ministère et de la prendre la main dans le sac. » répond calmement Harry

« Tu oublies que nous devons aller chez les Dursley, lundi après-midi, Harry. » intervient alors son parrain, qui se récolte un regard reconnaissant de Maman.

« Eh bien nous irons après, avec les copains si tu n'es plus libre. Ou mardi matin. » répond Harry, sans se démonter.

« Oui, Harry a raison. Nous sommes libres et nous pouvons saboter la mission d'Ombrage. » l'appuie Draco, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Draco ! Tu n'es pas encore remis ! Tu ne peux pas te lancer dans une mission ! Et puis qui dit qu'Ombrage agira seule ? Voldemort peut très bien avoir prévu de lui fournir des renforts lundi ! » tonne aussitôt Narcissa Black, qui monte sur ses ergots de la même manière que Maman.

« Si, je suis remis, Maman ! Et comme l'assure Harry, ce ne sera qu'une toute petite mission de rien du tout. Absolument en rien comparable à notre mission d'Halloween. Les troupes de Voldemort ne sont pas si fournies que ça ! Il va avoir besoin de tous ses effectifs, là-bas, dans les Hébrides ! Et il le sait sans aucun doute ! » réagit Draco, avec une décontraction totale.

« Draco a raison ! Et Voldemort a dit lui-même qu'il ne commettrait plus la même erreur de diviser ses troupes ! Et puis, il sait qu'il est espionné. Si ça se trouve, Ombrage n'est qu'un leurre, une tentative pour égarer l'espion ! Il n'a pas été discret pour la contacter ! Il l'a fait venir alors qu'il faisait encore jour. Tout le monde a pu la voir au Manoir ! Il peut donc penser que l'espion sera informé de cela et qu'il focalisera son attention sur Ombrage ! Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas le vrai flacon de poison qu'il lui a remis ! » appuie Harry, d'un ton ferme et convainquant…

Et je m'empresse de hocher la tête avec force, pour le soutenir…

« C'est tout à fait possible. Oui, tout à fait possible. Il nous a déjà égarés avec des missions leurres lors de la première guerre…» accorde doucement le professeur Dumbledore, sous l'acquiescement de mon prof de Potion.

« Mais avec la sécurité qui est maintenant en place au Ministère, vous ne pourriez pas agir sous couvert d'un déguisement quelconque. Qu'il soit Magique ou Moldu. Ombrage vous repérerait dès qu'elle vous verrait. Et votre mission serait alors entièrement compromise ! » affirme alors Maman qui ne renonce pas à nous faire abandonner l'idée de participer à cette mission,

Et avec un petit air de triomphe car elle est certaine d'avoir trouvé la parade…

Et je suis bien prêt de lui donner raison, quand une idée germe dans mon cerveau…

Une idée lumineuse, si brillante que j'en jubile d'avance…

« Nan… Parce que nous irons à sa rencontre après et seulement après qu'elle ait récupéré le poison et au moment où elle est sur le point de s'en servir… » déclare-je, certain de mon fait.

« Ah oui ! Et comment comptes-tu que vous sachiez où elle se trouve et ce qu'elle fait, si vous n'êtes pas à proximité ? » s'enquiert Maman, un peu défiante et toujours triomphante.

« Théo le Caméléon ! Il sait parfaitement garder son camouflage en se déplaçant maintenant ! C'est lui qui la suivra. Et il nous informera de chacun de ses mouvements, via un micro Par ailleurs, nous sommes capables de tenir le Sortilège de Désillusion pendant des heures ! Et s'il est impossible de pénétrer dans le Ministère sous couvert de ce Sortilège, rien ne nous empêche de le poser quand nous sommes à l'intérieur ! » affirme-je, non moins triomphant que Maman.

« Albus ! Raisonnez-les ! » supplie presque Maman maintenant.

Mais ce n'est pas le professeur Dumbledor qui lui répond...

« Pourquoi faire, Molly ? Ils ont raison, ne nous leurrons pas. Comme l'a souligné Bill, tous nos effectifs sont répartis pour garantir le succès de notre piège. Les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette de notre camp également. Nous ne pouvons confier cette mission à aucun des autres, sans risquer de tomber sur un traître à notre cause. Il faut s'y faire, Molly. Nous avons besoin d'eux, encore une fois. » soupire Papa, en serrant la main de Maman avec douceur

Et pour le coup, Maman se tait, non sans lancer cependant un regard d'appel au secours vers Narcissa. Sans doute compte-t-elle que son amie trouve un autre argument à nous opposer. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, car j'enfonce le clou illico.

« Et puis ce n'est pas tout. Notre intervention paraîtra tout à fait fortuite, je te l'assure ! Nous serons là sous prétexte de réaliser un devoir d'histoire de la Magie. Nous demanderons à consulter les archives sur une quelconque guerre entre les Trolls et les Gobelins ! Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que tout n'est pas rapporté dans les livres à ce propos. Il y en aurait bien trop à dire ! Nous serons au Ministère avant Ombrage, dès le matin. Et c'est soi-disant en repartant que nous la croiserons ! » expose-je vivement, mon cerveau réfléchissant à toutes pompes pour peaufiner les détails de mon plan sommaire.

« Et si Ombrage se dirige complètement à l'opposé du lieu où vous vous trouvez ? » s'enquiert Narcissa, fonçant droit dans la brèche béante que j'ai laissée

« Le matin, nous consultons les archives et les livres de la bibliothèque du Ministère. Puis nous allons déjeuner à la cafétéria. Et nous nous perdons en repartant… Du moins, c'est ce que nous raconterons. En réalité, nous nous serons répartis un peu partout. Neville, Blaise, Marian et Megan nous accompagnerons également. Luna et Ginny resteront à l'écoute de la broche d'Ombrage et elles nous préviendront si elle parle avec quelqu'un ou même toute seule. Comme ça, Théo n'aura pas besoin d'approcher trop près d'elle. Nous serons bien plus nombreux qu'Ombrage… Et en cas de nécessité, nous pourrons toujours faire appel aux Aurors…» répond-je, plutôt satisfait de mes idées.

« Cela me semble jouable… Pas gagné d'avance, mais jouable. Et si vous pouvez récupérer le poison, ce serait mirifique… A condition que la mission d'Ombrage ne soit pas un leurre et qu'elle dispose bien du poison, comme l'a souligné Harry… » déclare mon prof de Potions, l'air songeur.

« Ouais, ce serait jouable. Et nous savons qu'au moins trois des sbires de Lucius ne seront pas là. Gavell et Parkes, qui sont en congés et Bishop, que je vais envoyer en mission de surveillance à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre. De plus, il est question que Cop envoie Mugge, le Tireur de Baguette pourri, quelque part dans les bas-fonds de Sheffield, mener une quelconque enquête… ça réduira d'autant les risques pour les jeunes » ajoute Kingsley, avec un regard vers Maman et Narcissa.

Et dès lors, plus personne ne s'oppose à ce projet. Et nous peaufinons mes idées, à la lumière d'un plan sommaire du Ministère, avant d'aller chercher les autres pour leur demander s'ils sont d'accord.

Bien sûr, ils le sont. Même si Megan crève visiblement de trouille. Et que Maman se manifeste encore, quand il est question de la liaison entre Ombrage, Ginny, Luna et nous. Mais Papa fait remarquer cette fois qu'il peut très bien installer l'écoute de la broche d'Ombrage dans la chambre des filles, ainsi que les quelques écrans du Ministère. Même s'ils risquent de ne pas servir à grand-chose, car les seules caméras placées là-bas pour l'instant, se trouvent aux archives. Tout de suite après, Megan propose que sa sœur surveille les écrans avec Ginny et Luna, au lieu de se morfondre dans sa propre chambre.

Enfin, une fois la mission « Ombrage » définie, notre Directeur nous informe que Voldemort va confier l'attaque du Conseil des Ministres à Bellatrix Lestrange, lui offrant là l'occasion de se racheter de son fiasco d'Halloween. Lucius n'était pas enchanté de devoir rester derrière, mais Voldemort préfère le garder à ses côtés, pour superviser l'attaque de loin…

Apparemment, il considère que Bellatrix saura s'en sortir toute seule comme une grande et qu'il n'aura lui-même pas à intervenir…

Je gage qu'il va déchanter très vite…

Et que Bellatrix risque fort de déchanter également.

Après tout, ce sera la seconde fois que son Maître l'aura jetée toute crue dans un piège tendu par l'Ordre du Phénix…

Pourvu que les nôtres s'en tirent aussi bien que la dernière fois !

OoOoOoO

(1) Je sais que certains requins migrent vers les eaux plus chaudes en Hiver. J'espère donc n'avoir pas écrit là une bêtise en laissant penser que des requins croisent encore les eaux de l'Atlantique Nord à cette période de l'année…

(2) Ce lieu existe…

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...


	58. Traquenards En Tous Genres 1

**Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Un immense merci à Mistycal, comme d'habitude !**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Voici la première des huit parties du dernier chapitre du**** Livre II**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas...**

**C'est bien parti pour 8 semaines !**

**OoOoOoO**

**Traquenards En Tous Genres 1/8**

_**Lundi 23 décembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Guet-Apens**

**Harry**

« Debout les garçons ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flemmarder ! Nous avons une mission à accomplir ! Allez réveillez-vous ! » claironne Hermione, en me secouant comme un prunier avant de contourner le lit pour en faire autant avec Ron.

Je me tourne sur le dos, m'étirant en bâillant, tandis qu'Hermione ouvre maintenant grand les rideaux et entrouvre la fenêtre. Aussitôt, un petit courant d'air froid et piquant, sentant la neige et le givre, s'engouffre dans la chambre et viens effleurer mon visage. Je remonte la couverture sous mon menton pour garder l'agréable chaleur de la nuit qui m'enrobe encore…

« Allez donc ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Et hop debout ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Tout le monde vous attend ! Vous êtes les derniers ! » s'exclame encore Hermione en s'agitant dans la chambre.

Probablement ramasse-t-elle les fringues que nous avons jetées au hasard quand nous nous sommes déshabillés hier soir…

« Ça va Hermione… On se lève, on se lève… » grommelle Ron d'une voix étouffée

Il déteste les réveils en fanfare et je devine qu'il a enfoui sa tête sous son oreiller, à la fois pour échapper à la vive lumière de la baguette d'Hermione et à sa voix claire et joyeuse…

Je souris doucement et j'ouvre un œil sur mon réveil.

06H55…

Ce n'est pas une heure pour se réveiller quand on est en vacances. Un autre jour, j'enverrais Hermione sur les roses et je fermerais illico les yeux pour tâcher de me rendormir. Mais pas ce matin. Car ce matin, nous allons au Ministère pour coincer Ombrage…

Et je ne raterai cela pour rien au monde !

Ô que la vengeance sera douce !

J'ai hâte d'y être !

« Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Ce n'est pas des manières ça, de faire irruption comme ça ici sans tambour ni trompette ! » m'exclame-je cependant, prenant l'air quelque peu outré que ma sœur de cœur ait pénétré dans notre chambre sans sommation préalable

« C'est vrai quoi Hermione, nous aurions pu être agréablement occupés !… » râle Ron qui se redresse sur un coude, en fourrageant furieusement dans sa tignasse décoiffée…

Son visage est adorablement chiffonné par le sommeil qui s'attarde encore sur ses traits et il affiche une franche désapprobation, dans le regard qu'il pose sur notre sœur de cœur…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai pris des précautions avant d'entrer ! » rétorque Hermione, en brandissant une Oreille à Rallonge.

Elle est toute fraîche, toute pimpante et arbore une expression toute fière d'elle-même…

« Hermione ! Mais c'est vachement indiscret ! Et si nous avions été réveillés et que nous étions en train de… Enfin, tu sais quoi !… » s'insurge Ron d'un ton proprement scandalisé et en se redressant complètement sur son séant cette fois.

Il frissonne sous le courant d'air glacé et remonte la couverture sur sa poitrine nue d'un geste vif, ramenant instinctivement les jambes contre lui-même pour se garder le plus au chaud possible.

« Eh bien j'aurais entendu quelques gémissements et soupirs d'aise ! Vraiment ! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage, Ron ! » réplique Hermione, avec un sourire moqueur, avant de lui jeter le tee-shirt qu'elle tenait à la main en pleine figure…

Ron se défait du tee-shirt et le jette de nouveau au hasard…

« Ah ouais ! Et si c'était nous, qui venions écouter à TA porte, quand tu partages un moment d'intimité avec Viktor ? Tu penserais toujours qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage, Hermione ? » riposte Ron, les deux sourcils haussés sur son interrogation.

Hermione rougit furieusement

« Oui… Bon… D'accord, j'ai fait preuve d'indiscrétion. Cela ne se reproduira pas. » accorde-t-elle, en tortillant l'Oreille à Rallonge entre ses doigts.

Et c'est le moment où notre réveil sonne.

« Tu vois ma douce, nous avions prévu de nous lever. Nous ne sommes plus des petits garçons, tu sais. Nous savons maintenant quand il est crucial de se lever tôt même si nous sommes en vacances… » fais-je remarquer, d'un ton quelque peu goguenard…

« Eh bien soit ! Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous lever ? Allez, dépêchez-vous d'aller prendre votre douche ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Et ne traînez pas surtout ! Allez ouste ! Debout ! » répond Hermione, qui a déjà retrouvé toute son assurance et nous toise maintenant avec défi, dans une parfaite imitation de Molly.

« D'accord, Maman. Mais je te conseille de sortir, à moins que tu ne veuilles nous contempler dans toute la splendeur de notre nudité… » déclare alors Ron, avec un large sourire moqueur.

Et le pouce pointé vers mon érection matinale, nettement visible sous la couverture tendue.

Oh merde ! Je n'avais pas prêté attention à ça !

Je m'empresse de me redresser moi aussi et de cacher ma gaule en repliant les jambes…

« Oui, ben c'est pas mieux pour toi… » déclare-je dans le même temps, en jetant un œil gourmand vers son entrejambe bien qu'il ait pris soin de la masquer déjà…

Hermione rougit de nouveau furieusement et tourne les talons illico pour sortir, sous nos éclats de rires. Mais avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourne vers nous et nous envoie un beau gros jet d'eau glacé en pleine figure.

« Pour vous rafraîchir les idées ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avant de claquer la porte en éclatant de rires à son tour…

« Ah la vache ! Elle ne perd rien pour attendre ! Rappelle-moi, dès que Viktor vient partager son lit, d'aller les réveiller à coups de seaux d'eau glacée… » déclare Ron, en s'ébrouant la tête avec vigueur.

« Ouais… Tout à fait d'accord. » réponds-je, tout frissonnant tandis je m'extirpe des draps trempés pour aller me réchauffer sous la douche, où Ron me rejoint très vite.

Nous évitons de nous regarder pour ne pas céder à la tentation de retourner au lit et notre douche est rapide. Puis nous nous habillons tout aussi vite, car il fait vraiment froid dans la chambre maintenant, avec cette satanée fenêtre ouverte.

Et il est 07H25, quand nous rejoignons les autres dans la cuisine.

Draco et Annabelle se câlinent, sous le regard attendri de Megan, Hermione épluche la Gazette, Neville sirote son thé, l'air encore à moitié endormi et Marian chipote dans son assiette, sans doute inquiet pour Terry qui va se battre dans les Hébrides ce soir, tandis que Blaise et Théo passent en revue le plan du Ministère fourni par Maugrey,.

Nous avons passé une bonne partie de notre dimanche à l'étudier.

Et le trombinoscope aussi… Pour être certains de repérer au premier coup d'œil, les sbires de Lucius et Ombrage qui pourraient croiser notre chemin.

Dommage que les caméras et micros ne soient pas encore installés au Ministère, hormis au niveau des archives, ça nous aurait drôlement facilité la tâche !

Ginny se précipite vers nous dès qu'elle nous voit

« Dépêchez-vous les garçons ! Papa vient vous chercher dans 15 minutes ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en nous tendant nos équipements.

Décidément, les filles se sont passé le mot pour nous considérer comme des gamins ce matin…

Ron et moi prenons les Micros et les Bippers qui ne nous quitteront pas de la journée, tout comme nos Bagues de Communications. De quoi rassurer Molly et Narcissa. En revanche, nos Portoloins de secours, nous les laissons, puisqu'ils ne fonctionneraient pas au Ministère où la sécurité a été hautement renforcée

Mais de toute façon, nous risquons très peu, comme l'a souligné Ron, même si on ne sait jamais n'est-ce pas ? L'un de nous pourrait se fouler une cheville en dégringolant un peu trop vite un escalier ou mal digérer la bouffe de la cafétéria qui n'a pas très bonne réputation.

Car si Fudge ne se prive pas de bons déjeuners dans son bureau, pour les autres employés le budget est plutôt restreint et les Elfes font ce qu'ils peuvent avec les pauvres moyens dont ils disposent. Dixit Fol Œil…

« Je veux que vous nous transmettiez tout ce qu'Ombrage dira. » dis-je, en direction de Ginny et Luna qui vient d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine et s'assoit à table pour se servir son petit déjeuner.

« Oui. Nous savons. Tu nous l'as déjà dit au moins cent fois hier. Et Papa s'est arrangé pour que vous puissiez entendre ce qu'elle dira de vos propres oreilles s'il le faut. Nous n'aurons guère qu'à appuyer sur un bouton ! » répond Ginny, avec un peu de brusquerie.

Elle est terriblement déçue de ne pouvoir venir avec nous, même si elle a conscience que n'ayant pas récupéré encore la totalité de ses capacités, il vaut mieux pour elle de rester ici par sécurité. Et puis, nous n'avons personne d'autre, comme Ange Gardien sous la main, à part elle et Luna…

Arthur arrive. Frais comme une rose mais le front soucieux.

« Molly, Augusta et Narcissa vous font dire d'être prudents et de ne prendre aucun risque. » déclare-t-il aussitôt, avant d'accepter la tasse de thé que lui offre Winky.

« Quels risques voudraient-elles que nous prenions ? Et puis tous les Mangemorts sont sur le qui-vive, attendant leurs ordres de Voldemort. La moitié des employés du Ministère est en vacances ou fait comme si elle l'était déjà et la moitié de ceux qui restent, occupée à spéculer sur l'endroit où aura lieu le fameux Conseil des Ministres dont la Gazette parle depuis huit jours. Personne ne nous prêtera attention… » répond Ron, d'un ton convaincu, en haussant les épaules.

« Ne jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi. » rétorque Arthur, sourcils froncés et la voix grave.

« Je ne le sous-estime pas. Et si j'en croise un, je serais sur mes gardes. Je dis seulement qu'il y a très peu de risques qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit. Et que nous, nous n'en prendrons pas. Par ailleurs, nous avons bien étudié le trombinoscope élaboré par le père et la mère de Terry et Marian. Nous repérerons les ennemis très vite et nous les sèmerons tout aussi vite. » affirme encore Ron, d'une voix douce…

Il a bien compris que son père est aussi soucieux que sa mère, Narcissa et Augusta…

Arthur sourit et lui tapote le bras. Puis il nous engage à nous mettre en route. Dans le hall, nous croisons Remus, qui nous salue et nous demande rapidement comment nous allons. Lui-même a l'air en assez grande forme, même s'il est visiblement préoccupé …

C'est vrai que cette journée va être éprouvante pour tout le monde…

Enfin, nous sortons du square Grimmaurd, glissant sur les marches verglacées et nous engouffrons rapidement dans les voitures du Ministère pour échapper à la bise glacée soufflant en petites rafales qui nous piquent les joues. Il ne faut ensuite guère longtemps pour arriver au cœur d'un Londres triste sous la grisaille et cette fois, nous empruntons une entrée officielle du Ministère, bien plus pratique que la cabine de téléphone public ou la cheminée…

Les dégâts occasionnés en juin dernier dans l'Atrium ont été réparés. Seules les statues de la Fontaine de la Fraternité manquent. J'espère bien que cela reste ainsi. Ou que les statues de remplacement soient mieux que les autres…

Les anciennes étaient trop insultantes à mon goût envers les Elfes, les Centaures et les Gobelins…

A la place, trône un grand sapin magnifiquement décoré de boules et de guirlandes scintillantes. Il y en a plusieurs, des sapins. Tout l'Atrium est superbement tendu de décorations, de houx et de gui et des petits automates chantent Noël sur une estrade dressée non loin des ascenseurs…

Comme l'heure de pointe est passée mais qu'il est encore un peu trop tôt pour que les visiteurs n'assaillent les différents bureaux où ils viendraient régler quelque affaire, il n'y a pas grand monde croisant dans le coin. A peine trois personnes, des employés retardataires sans doute, qui attendent un ascenseur, tout en lisant la Gazette.

Tant mieux. Moins nous rencontrons de monde et mieux c'est…

Je pointe discrètement du doigt l'endroit où Théo devra se planquer plus tard dans la journée pour attendre Ombrage, tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers le Sas de Secours où est maintenant installé le comptoir du vigile.

Théo me fait un petit clin d'œil de connivence et sourit en hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

Je sais, nous avons revu notre plan cent cinquante fois au moins. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du mouron, car depuis que nous sommes montés dans la voiture, Ron plisse souvent le nez.

Ouais… Son pifomètre commence à s'agiter. Signe qu'il ne sent plus si bien les choses que ça même s'il n'en dit rien…

Quoique peut-être n'a-t-il pas pris conscience encore que son pif s'agite. Je verrais ça avec lui plus tard….

Tiens ! C'est le même vigile que la première fois où je suis venu, qui est présent. Eric Munch, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il a un bonnet de Noël, avec un grelot qui tinte à chaque mouvement de tête et taille une petite bavette avec Arthur tout en examinant nos baguettes. Enfin il note nos noms dans son registre, puis il nous remet nos baguettes avec le sourire et en nous souhaitant une bonne journée.

« C'est ici que je vous laisse. Vous arriverez à vous repérer ? » demande Arthur, le front soucieux, devant les ascenseurs…

Nous ne prendrons pas le même que lui.

« Ouais, t'inquiète, on s'est bien repéré… Quand tu iras déjeuner à la maison ce midi, souhaite de ma part bonne chance à tout le monde. Que chacun prenne soin de soi… » souffle Ron, avant de se pincer le nez puis de le frotter vigoureusement

Est-ce pour les autres ou pour nous qu'il sent les embrouilles venir ?

Les portes de notre ascenseur s'ouvrent. Nous nous engouffrons dedans, direction la Bibliothèque, où nous savons exactement quoi demander pour qu'il ne paraisse pas curieux que nous y passions une bonne partie de la matinée.

La bibliothécaire est sympa, bien plus engageante que Madame Pince. Et elle nous file une liste longue comme les jambes de Ron, de documents très anciens à consulter, nous offrant en tout premier lieu de faire notre choix dedans avant d'envoyer une note de service aux archives, pour qu'on nous fasse parvenir ce que nous voulons…

Ça nous prend quelques minutes seulement pour effectuer notre choix. Après tout, peu importe ce que nous allons consulter. L'essentiel, c'est que nous soyons dans la place. En revanche, cela prend beaucoup plus de temps que nous le pensions pour que la masse de documents demandée arrive…

« Je suis désolée, mais l'un de nos employés des archives n'est pas venu travailler ce matin. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui. Il semble, d'après son épouse que nous avons contactée, qu'il ait disparu depuis samedi… Le pauvre… J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de fâcheux… Avec toutes ces attaques qui ont eu lieu ces derniers temps… » s'excuse la Bibliothécaire, d'un air sincèrement touché.

En moi-même, je me dis qu'elle n'est pas près d'en avoir des nouvelles de son collègue. Car nous, nous savons qu'il ne reviendra jamais… Son corps, mutilé par les tortures de son Maître et de Lucius, a été donné en pâture à l'une des saloperies de Créatures du Diable qui l'a profondément mordue et entaillé…

Il est mort dans de terribles souffrances et son corps doit maintenant pourrir dans un quelconque fossé…

OoOoOoo

**Remus**

Je m'affaire depuis une demi-heure dans la cuisine, pour préparer les flacons de Polynectar dont nous allons avoir besoin ce soir, les étiquetant avec soin pour que chacun sache qui il est censé représenter…

Des Membres de l'Ordre vont endosser l'apparence des Ministres d'Europe, de leurs Sous-Secrétaires, Secrétaires et Gardes du Corps pour donner le change à Lucius Malfoy, qui a déjà rencontré la plupart d'entre eux à l'époque où il était dans les petits parchemins de Fudge et est chargé de repérer qui a répondu à l'appel de notre Ministre…

Il sera en poste d'observation, là-bas, dans les Hébrides et ne ratera rien de l'arrivée des faux Ministres, prévue à 18H00, devant les portes de Dunvegan Castle…

« Salut Remus ! » souffle Nally en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle a l'air terriblement fatiguée et s'affale plus qu'elle ne s'assoit sur le banc de la cuisine, tandis que Winky s'empresse de lui servir un thé et des petits gâteaux.

« Bonjour Nally. Je suppose que tu me ramènes le matériel pour compléter le Polynectar. Pas eu trop de mal à l'obtenir ? » m'enquiers-je, en refusant d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire, la tasse de thé que Winky me propose également.

« Non, cela s'est bien passé. A part le Ministre Espagnol qui s'est fait tirer un peu l'oreille, les autres ont compris et approuvé notre manœuvre. Tiens, tout est là-dedans. » répond Nally, en me tendant une boîte lisse sans serrure, ni ouverture apparente

« Merci… Mais j'aurais besoin que tu l'ouvres » souris-je à mon amie qui baille à se décrocher les mâchoires derrière sa main.

Elle me regarde un bref instant, les yeux interrogateurs, avant de comprendre ma requête.

« Oh ! Oui… Excuse-moi Remus. Je suis épuisée et les informations ont du mal à faire leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau… » déclare-t-elle, avec un sourire contrit, avant de jeter le Sort qui permet l'ouverture de la boîte

« Je comprends cela. Tu n'as pas cessé une seconde depuis plusieurs jours. Temps Ralenti chaque nuit pour les entraînements, liaison entre les différents Cabinets Ministériels, sécurisation des nouvelles réserves pour les Dragons… Tu as besoin de te reposer. » réponds-je, d'un ton assez paternaliste je l'avoue

Elle a toujours eu le don de réveiller mon instinct protecteur, bien qu'elle soit largement capable de se défendre toute seule. J'éprouvais le même sentiment à l'égard de Lily quand nous étions à Poudlard.

Elles étaient les petites sœurs que je n'ai jamais eues…

« Oui… Et c'est ce que je vais faire dans deux minutes. Donne-moi les nouvelles du Manoir avant cela… Et des jeunes… » demande Nally, en réprimant un nouveau bâillement

C'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne peut pas se reposer aussi longtemps qu'elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour assurer les arrières de chacun.

« Voldemort peste tout ce qu'il peut. Il s'attendait à ce que les Ministres de Roumanie, Bulgarie et Serbie refusent de s'incliner devant ses menaces. Mais pas à ce que les Dragons soient déjà déménagés, quand il s'attaquerait aux réserves pour en prendre le contrôle en représailles… » réponds-je, avant d'ajouter, après une courte hésitation : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trame pour ce soir, Nally, mais il a l'air certain d'avoir la partie facile. Et c'est ce qui l'a empêché de perdre tout son contrôle lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle de son échec en Europe Centrale cette nuit. Il n'a pas encore révélé tout son plan, ni à Lucius, ni à Bellatrix et je suis sûr qu'il cache un ou deux As dans sa manche… »

Nally plisse les yeux. Les rouages de son cerveau tournent à plein régime, malgré sa fatigue, je le vois à son expression et à son regard…

« Ombrage… C'est elle la clef de voûte de son plan, j'en suis presque certaine. Mais il n'y a pas moyen de l'être à cent pour cent, au vu des pauvres informations dont nous disposons. Or nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur… Oui… L'arrêter dès qu'elle aura reçu ses instructions, ce serait quitte ou double. La victoire annoncée ou l'échec cuisant pour nous… Alors nous devons attendre ou nous risquons de passer à côté des véritables intentions de Voldemort, si elle n'est en réalité chargée que d'un détail infime de son plan d'ensemble… Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il attend, que nous l'arrêtions. Après tout, il se sait espionné… Et il est peut-être en train de monter le sacrifice d'Ombrage, pour préserver des pièces maîtresses de son échiquier… Même s'il peut également faire ce sacrifice, tout en réalisant en même temps un coup d'éclat…» murmure-t-elle, les lèvres pincées sur la contrariété

Et je ne puis réprimer un long frisson. Car elle a entièrement raison. Voldemort peut très bien nous tendre un piège lui aussi, tout en nous laissant croire qu'il est tombé dans le nôtre.

« Tu as raison, Nally. Et je me demande bien qui elle est chargée d'éliminer avec son poison. Il y en a bien trop pour qu'il soit seulement destiné à Fudge et son Etat Major actuel. Il y en aurait en revanche assez pour qu'elle s'en prenne à tous les Ministres d'Europe et leurs Sous-Secrétaires. Je ne vois pas cependant comment elle pourrait réussir le tour de force de s'incruster là-bas, à Dunvegan Castle et encore moins là où aura lieu le véritable Conseil. Ni à introduire le poison dans les boissons ou la nourriture qui devraient être servies à ce Conseil. A moins qu'il ne soit destiné à tuer une assez bonne partie des employés actuels du Ministère, pour les remplacer ensuite par des Mangemorts… Et même si nous allons empêcher cela d'arriver, tu imagines l'impact que cela aurait eu sur la population ? » commente-je, en réprimant un frisson d'appréhension.

Le Ministère, sous le contrôle de Voldemort…

Je n'ose imaginer les conséquences…

Ce serait vraiment catastrophique. Et nous n'aurions plus d'autre choix que d'engager une guerre ouverte et totale. De l'attaquer de front, sans plus de ruse, ni d'artifice…

Avec Harry à notre tête…

Et c'est trop tôt encore, bien trop tôt…

Nous ne sommes pas prêts. Alors nous devons courir le risque que Voldemort se renforce lui aussi, avant d'aller au sacrifice de nos vies pour donner toutes les chances à Harry de le vaincre, en couvrant ses arrières.

« Qu'elle s'en prenne aux employés du Ministère… C'est une possibilité, oui. Même si je doute que ce soit ça. Cela n'aurait que peu d'intérêt de tuer tout ce monde et se retrouver sans main d'œuvre efficace, quand il suffirait de nommer de nouveaux responsables qui sauraient se faire obéir… » répond Nally, qui continue de réfléchir avec intensité.

Et je conviens qu'elle a raison.

« Il est inutile de se torturer davantage les méninges tant que nous n'en savons pas plus alors… Attendons donc que Voldemort se manifeste à Ombrage… Et faisons confiance aux jeunes pour contrecarrer ses actions… » déclare-je dans un murmure, en secouant la tête sur toutes les pensées sombres qui m'inquiètent.

« Comment allaient-ils avant de partir ? Les as-tu vus ? » s'enquiert Nally, avec une vive lueur d'intérêt dans son regard.

« Oui, je les ai croisés au moment où ils partaient. Ils avaient l'air en forme, déterminés et confiants. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ont une dent particulièrement dure contre Ombrage et qu'ils mettront tout leur cœur à l'empêcher de nuire…» assure-je avec un sourire.

Et une nouvelle pointe d'espoir au cœur…

Car oui, Harry et les autres mettront un point d'honneur à contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort et à arrêter Ombrage dans ses entreprises, quelles qu'elles soient. Et c'est une mission largement à la portée de leurs capacités…

Et la pointe d'espoir s'élargit dans mon cœur, jusqu'à me redonner une belle confiance. Une confiance plus forte que les doutes…

« Cela n'est pas étonnant, après ce qu'elle leur a fait… Bon, je vais aller me reposer. Fais-moi réveiller vers 13H00 veux-tu, Remus ? A moins bien entendu, qu'il soit nécessaire de me prévenir des nouvelles avant…» me demande Nally, en se levant

Et elle vient m'embrasser sur la joue, avant de quitter la cuisine et de montrer vers les étages.

Quant à moi, j'ouvre sa boîte magique et je complète les préparations de Polynectar avec les cheveux récoltés. Seul l'un des Ministres, celui de la Pologne, a fourni des rognures d'ongle…

Mais cela ne m'étonne guère. Le brave homme n'aurait pas pu nous fournir le moindre cheveu, puisqu'il est complètement chauve…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Plus d'une heure trente, que nous feignons de porter grand intérêt à ces foutus documents tout poussiéreux. Il n'y a guère qu'Hermione, pour les trouver passionnants et prendre des quantités de notes !

Je fais lentement le tour des rayonnages. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les ouvrages qui se trouvent ici sont ennuyeux à mourir…

Dame ! Il n'y a que des livres d'Histoire, des Biographies de tous les Ministres et des « icones » du monde Sorcier, des recueils expliquant les lois, du premier jet à leur mouture finale, les minutes des procès les plus insignifiants et stupides qui ont eu lieux depuis les temps immémoriaux et des exemplaires bouffés aux mites de la Gazette du Sorcier, chantant les louanges du Ministère…

Sans compter les milliards de notes de service, toutes plus obsolètes les unes que les autres, rangées dans des caisses, par services et par années, tenues à disposition immédiate des employées qui souhaiteraient se rafraîchir la mémoire…

Bref, je m'emmerde royalement et je n'ai qu'une hâte : que Voldemort se décide à activer la marque d'Ombrage…

Et bordel ! Mon pif me chatouille de plus en plus !

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Embrouilles ici ou ailleurs ?

« Merde ! Y en a marre ! Il faut que j'aille me dégourdir les jambes ou je vais devenir dingue. Je vais prendre un thé à la cafétéria. Qui vient avec moi ? » propose-je à la ronde dans un murmure

Toutes les mains se lèvent. Sauf celle d'Hermione, bien entendu…

D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas certain qu'elle a entendu ma proposition…

« Nous ne pouvons pas tous déjà partir. Sauf si nous annonçons à la Bibliothécaire que nous allons déjeuner. Et il est un peu trop tôt pour cela… Et puis, il vaut mieux être ensemble, si nous sommes contactés par Ginny, non ? » souffle Théo, en jetant des regards du côté opposé à notre table, vers le comptoir de la Bibliothécaire qui discute à voix basse avec un vieux bonhomme tout voûté.

C'est le seul clampin qui se soit pointé ici depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Y a pas à dire, il est plutôt tranquille son boulot, à la Bibliothécaire. Elle doit se faire suer à cent noises de l'heure ! C'est sans doute pour ça, qu'il y a un tricot, des romans et des recueils de mots croisés planqués derrière son comptoir. Il faut bien qu'elle tue le temps la brave femme…

« C'est normal de faire une pause, non ? La Bibliothécaire devrait comprendre ça ? Après tout, nous sommes en vacances, nous pouvons lambiner un peu pour faire ce devoir que nous sommes supposés faire. Nous pouvons parfaitement établir un roulement. Le tout, c'est de définir qui reste ici et qui va faire un tour maintenant. Et si Ginny nous contacte, chacun de nous gagne sa position comme prévu et on se parle via les Micros ou les Bippers. …» assure-je, en accrochant Harry du regard pour qu'il me soutienne.

« D'accord ! Je viens avec toi. Marian et Théo viennent avec nous. Draco, Hermione, Neville, Megan et Blaise seront de la deuxième vague de la pause rafraîchissement. Ça vous va ? » déclare-t-il, sous les hochements de tête d'acquiescement des autres.

Sauf Hermione, qui a toujours le nez plongé dans ses parchemins antédiluviens…

Nous nous mettons aussitôt en chemin, accordant un sourire à la bibliothécaire qui nous demande si tout va bien. Nous lui répondons poliment que oui, mais que nous avons soif et, pour donner le change et lui faire croire que nous ne connaissons vraiment pas bien le Ministère, nous lui demandons de nous indiquer le chemin de la cafet'. Ainsi, elle pourra appuyer notre version des faits et corroborer notre témoignage sur ce point quand nous raconterons que nous nous sommes perdus. Du moins, si c'est nécessaire qu'elle le raconte...

Il ne nous faut pas longtemps, pour arriver à destination. Et nous regardons tout de suite qui est de service au comptoir… Zut, c'est la sbire de Lucius, Margery Tothyll ! Et elle nous regarde venir vers elle l'air un peu surpris, avant de se reprendre très vite...

Elle nous a reconnus, bien évidemment. Après tout, nos photos ont largement fait la une de la Gazette à Halloween. Et pour Théo, au moment du procès de Pansy Parkinson. Ça me semble des siècles de cela. Mais pour elle, ça ne doit pas dater de si loin…

C'est peut-être à cause d'elle, que mon pifomètre frétille…

Ouais, de toute manière, il faudra qu'on se méfie d'elle, me dis-je, en me frottant vigoureusement le nez pour tâcher de calmer ces putains de chatouillis…

« Bonjour ! Thé citron sans sucre, pour tout le monde, s'il vous plait, Madame. » demande Harry en passant, avant de se diriger vers la table la plus éloignée, à côté d'une haute plante verte qui fait un peu la gueule.

Elle ne doit pas penser à l'arroser régulièrement Margery. Neville et Hermione ne seront pas contents quand ils vont voir ça tout à l'heure…

S'ils viennent. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'ils le fassent. Moins Margery Tothyll sait combien nous sommes et mieux ça vaut, non ? Et nous pouvons toujours aller déjeuner ailleurs. Winky nous a fait des tas de sandwichs, bien que nous lui ayons affirmé que nous trouverions tout ce qu'il fallait pour déjeuner au Ministère. Mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est une vraie mère poule, depuis qu'elle a retrouvé son entrain !

Alors ouais… Nous pouvons déjeuner ailleurs. J'en parlerai aux autres tout à l'heure…

En attendant, concentrons-nous sur ce qu'il se passe ici…

« Pourquoi sans sucre ? » s'enquiert Marian, en chuchotant et haussant un sourcil, tandis que nous nous installons.

« C'est l'une des sbires du favori. On ne sait jamais, mieux vaut être prudents. Elle pourrait très bien détenir une ou deux doses de sucre frelaté. Le spécial Lucrèce. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » murmure-je en retour, tandis que Harry acquiesce

« Oh… Je vois oui… Trop bien même. » murmure Marian en frissonnant, avant d'ajouter à voix haute, tandis que la serveuse s'approche : « Eh ! Regardez qui arrive ! Oh ! Les gars ! Venez par ici ! »

Je me tourne aussi sec vers la porte. Ce sont Hugh Pygott, Cameron Ross et Magnus Frost qui se dirigent vers nous, tout sourire, malgré leur air surpris.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?

« Quelle accointable (1) coïncidence que de vous rencontrer en ces Hauts Lieux, Messire ! » déclame Magnus, en nous serrant la main.

« Ouais. Tu l'as dit mon pote ! C'est à Binns que nous le devons ! Grâce à lui, nous sommes ici à déchiffrer tout un gros tas d'archives en bien piteux états à la Bibliothèque » réponds-je, bien haut et avec un large sourire.

Et un clin d'œil discret car la serveuse traîne ses guêtres autour de nous, sous prétexte de nettoyer des tables qui n'ont guère besoin de l'être.

« Oh ! Vous aurait-il fait le coup du devoir sur la guerre Troll versus Gobelins de 512 ? Vous auriez dû le dire, je vous aurais passé mes notes de l'an dernier ! » répond Hugh, qui semble avoir pigé qu'il se trame quelque chose

Ouais, il est pas idiot Hugh. Et les deux autres non plus. Ils ont bien compris que notre présence ici n'est en rien innocente, c'est sûr, et que ce devoir dont nous parlons, c'est du pipeau !

« Nan…. Pas 512. Celle de 328. Et je leur file un coup de main. L'histoire, comme vous le savez, c'est ma grande spécialité » affirme Marian, l'air rigolard

Il a horreur de l'histoire et chacun ici le sait bien…

« Et vous, que faites-vous là ? » demande Théo, tandis que Harry se tourne vers la serveuse, afin de commander la même chose pour nos amis.

Au moins, ça a le mérite de l'éloigner un temps l'espionne…

« Mon père avait oublié de prendre son déjeuner. Je sais qu'il déteste la bouffe de la cafétéria, alors j'ai proposé à Maman de venir le lui apporter. J'ignore si vous le savez, mais j'habite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et en sortant de chez moi, je suis tombé sur Cameron et Magnus. Comme ils n'avaient pas grand-chose d'urgent à faire et qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds au Ministère, je les ai invités à venir avec moi pour visiter. Nous avons passé une heure dans le bureau des Aurors déjà ! » répond Hugh, en jetant des regards autour de nous, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'écoute notre conversation.

Mais il n'y a que deux employés qui font actuellement leur pause matinale et ils sont assez loin de nous, très occupés par une conversation animée. Nous ne les intéressons pas, c'est très clair…

« Oh ! Ton père a donc repris le travail ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclame Théo, avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère

Tandis que Harry empêche Magnus de héler la serveuse pour lui demander un sucrier.

Naturellement, Magnus le regarde d'un air interrogatif, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire.

« Ouais… Il a repris la semaine dernière. Il se lamente de devoir rester au bureau et de seulement recueillir les témoignages, mais au fond, il est ravi quand même de ne plus être coincé à la maison. » déclare Hugh, tandis que la nouvelle tournée de thé au citron est apportée par Margery Tothyll.

Nous réglons aussitôt la note, afin qu'elle n'ait plus de prétexte pour rester dans les alentours et dès qu'elle a tourné les talons, Harry jette un discret Sort pour vérifier que nos boissons sont nettes.

« C'est bon. Rien de suspect » dit-il, avant d'ajouter à mi-voix : « Hormis le type qui vient d'arriver… »

Je jette illico un coup d'œil vers la gauche.

Pas étonnant que mon tarin est aussi excité qu'une Ciseburine ! Putain ! Nos affaires ne s'arrangent pas !

Car c'est le fameux cousin Hercule d'Ombrage qui vient d'arriver. Il s'est arrêté sur le pas de la porte et son regard se fixe un bref instant sur nous. Puis il s'avance et s'installe au comptoir. Il se penche vers la serveuse et commande sa boisson, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers nous, l'air de rien…

Mais je sais, je sens qu'il gamberge ferme…

Il doit se demander ce qu'on fiche ici…

Et peut-être comment il pourrait nous nuire… Voir même nous amener à son Maître… Parce qu'il est marqué aussi Hercule. Dolorès Ombrage l'a présenté à Voldemort le mois dernier.

Merde ! C'est pas de bol qu'il soit pas en congés celui-là !

Je n'ai plus du tout pensé qu'il a l'habitude de venir prendre le thé avec sa saleté de cousine ! Percy nous l'a pourtant bien dit le lendemain d'Halloween, que c'est vers cette heure-ci qu'elle vient toujours !

Et bordel ! J'étais pourtant si sûr que personne ne ferait attention à nous !

Et dire que j'ai assuré à Papa que je ne sous-estimais pas l'ennemi !

C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, avec cette certitude…

Une leçon que je vais retenir…

Ouais je vais la retenir ! Ça fait pas un pli !

Et je vais rester à l'écoute de mon pif ! Il a des tas de choses à me dire, c'est sûr !

Mais bordel ! J'aimerai qu'il le fasse clairement !

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

« Bonjour Remus et Mondingus ! Comment allez-vous ? » m'enquiers-je, dès mon entrée dans la cuisine du QG

« Bien. Nous sommes prêts. Il ne me reste qu'à aller livrer les fioles de Polynectar. Et de ton côté ? » répond Remus, en rangeant les derniers flacons de Potions dans une caisse, qu'il scelle soigneusement.

« Prêt également. L'hôpital de campagne et la Base d'Espionnage de Dunvegan Castle sont totalement opérationnels chez Fergus. Lui-même et son ami Chad sont excités comme des Ciseburines de participer à une telle opération. Ralph Seymour et Roger Greengrass sont ravis d'avoir leur utilité également en tant qu'Anges Gardiens. Le seul qui m'inquiète, c'est Charly… » réponds-je, avant de prendre une gorgée du thé que Winky vient de me servir

Je repousse cependant la petite assiette de gâteaux au chocolat. Le petit déjeuner que j'ai pris là-bas en Irlande était largement copieux et mon estomac ne saurait rien accepter excepté le thé…

« Charly ? Que se passe-t-il avec lui ? Des ennuis en perspective dans les réserves de Dragons ? Ils ont été repérés ? Voldemort est déjà après eux ? » s'enquiert Remus, en suspendant tout geste…

Et avec une nette inquiétude. Car il n'est pas du tout de notre intérêt que Voldemort ait la main mise sur les Dragons. Il ne fait nul doute qu'il s'en servirait contre la population…

« Non. Enfin, pas que je sache. Mais la nuque de Charly dégouline depuis son réveil. Et tu sais tout comme moi ce que cela signifie… » réponds-je, sur un soupir…

Remus se laisse tomber sur le banc, en face de moi.

« Un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose se trame ou va déraper… » murmure-t-il, en jetant un œil vers le plafond, comme si les réponses à nos questions se trouvaient là…

Sans doute a-t-il raison, me dis-je, après tout, la Base d'Espionnage du Manoir Malfoy est située juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Et si nous pouvons avoir une quelconque information sur ce qui se trame du côté de Voldemort, c'est bien là-haut…

Et sans nous concerter, Remus, Mondingus et moi-même nous levons d'un bond, pour aller voir ce qui se passe sur les écrans…

« Quelles nouvelles depuis ce matin ? » m'enquiers-je auprès d'Hestia et de Dedalus, qui assurent la matinée.

Et assureront la soirée également, dans la mesure où tous les autres sont réquisitionnés sur le terrain, en Irlande, aux Hébrides et ailleurs…

« Pas grand chose jusqu'à il y a un instant. Voldemort vient de sortir du Manoir avec Lucius. Regardez, ils se dirigent vers la grille… C'est curieux. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Je veux dire, il arrive que l'un ou l'autre sorte de la propriété. Mais jamais ensemble… Et en journée comme ça, c'est exceptionnel… » répond Hestia, qui ne quitte pas Voldemort et Lucius du regard.

« Ils n'ont rien dit qui puisse nous renseigner ? » s'enquiert Remus, en s'approchant de l'écran, comme ci, ce faisant, il pourrait lire la réponse, sur les visages de Voldemort et Lucius

« Non. Voldemort a seulement demandé à Lucius de le suivre. » répond Hestia, avec un hochement négatif de la tête, pour appuyer sa réponse.

Sur l'écran, Voldemort et Lucius s'arrêtent devant la grille. Lucius contrôle visiblement mal sa curiosité, tandis que Voldemort semble quelque peu fébrile. Et soudainement un Pop retentit et Acrux Brandburgy, qui était parti on ne sait où depuis samedi, apparaît. Il passe précipitamment la grille grande ouverte et s'agenouille devant son Maître.

« Juste à l'heure, Acrux. Quelles nouvelles ? » demande Voldemort, d'une voix doucereuse.

Le jeune homme lève alors les yeux vers lui, visiblement satisfait.

« Ils seront là dans un instant, Maître… » déclare-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Et quasi aussitôt, une multitude de Plop se font entendre. Bojan Xepa vient d'arriver, à la tête d'une petite armée de jeunes gens…

Voldemort éclate de son rire glacé et s'avance pour leur livrer l'adresse du Manoir…

« Oh ! Merlin ! Ils sont plus d'une centaine ! Avec les Mangemorts déjà sur place, ça fait plus de cent trente, cent quarante peut-être ! Sans compter ceux qu'il n'a pas appelés encore ! » murmure Hestia, atterrée, regardant les jeunes gens qui passent la porte, en rang par quatre et le front haut…

Je le suis tout autant qu'elle…

Il n'y a pas à dire, ils ont fière allure et semblent redoutables, dans leur tenue impeccable et avec leur mine renfrognée.

Une fois de plus, nous nous battrons à un contre deux au moins !

Qu'à cela ne tienne, s'il le faut, nous le ferons ! En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de casse parmi les nôtres…

Ou alors on annule… Mais dans ce cas, que fera Voldemort ?

Il nous faut prendre des décisions !

Des décisions importantes qui pourraient avoir de funestes conséquences, quelle que soit la solution adoptée…

Alors autant parer dès à présent ce que nous pouvons éventuellement parer.

« Je vais voir Albus. Nally est ici, je suppose. Réveille-là dans une heure, Remus et venez nous rejoindre en Irlande. Il faut revoir nos plans… » décide-je, mon cerveau échafaudant déjà des solutions et des plans, avant de me tourner vers Mondingus pour ajouter : « Nous aurons peut-être besoin d'un second hôpital de secours. Prépare le grenier. Nous verrons qui pourrait venir ici en renfort si besoin. J'apporterai des Potions et Onguent de soins tout à l'heure… »

« Ok, prof. Tu peux compter sur moi… » déclare Mondingus, en se précipitant vers la porte.

« Au moins, on sait maintenant où était Acrux Brandburgy. Parti chercher des renforts… Le mieux serait peut-être d'annuler toute cette opération, tu ne crois pas ? Mais si nous faisons cela, qui sait ce que Voldemort va décider. Il pourrait attaquer n'importe où ailleurs et faire de plus nombreuses victimes encore… » souffle Remus, dont les pensées suivent le même cheminement que le mien…

« J'ai les mêmes interrogations que toi, mon ami… Les mêmes interrogations… » réponds-je, me sentant terriblement accablé.

Merlin nous vienne en aide encore une fois !

« Voldemort active la marque du jeune Brandburgy ! » s'exclame soudainement Hestia

Je fais volte face. Acrux Brandburgy grimace sous l'effet de la douleur, tandis que la baguette de Voldemort prend profondément appui sur sa marque. Au même moment, j'entends une cavalcade dans le couloir. Et la porte de la Base s'ouvre, sur la jeune Annabelle Lowett.

« Ombrage vient de crier ! » s'exclame-t-elle, avant de repartir aussi vite en sens inverse.

Remus et moi-même la suivons en courant, jusque dans la chambre des filles.

« Tenez-vous prêts à écouter ! » ordonne justement Ginny dans son micro, tandis que Luna active des boutons de réglage et le haut parleur.

Et les sanglots de douleur d'Ombrage s'élèvent dans la chambre. Aussi clairs et nets que si elle était avec nous…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Vingt minutes maintenant que nous sommes à la cafétéria. La plupart du temps, nous avons parlé haut et fort, pour endormir la vigilance de la serveuse et du cousin d'Ombrage. Mais Magnus, Cameron et Hugh se posent des tas de questions, c'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Il va falloir qu'on retourne à la biblio… Et que l'on se barre vite fait de là avec les autres. Car j'ai la sale impression qu'Hercule ne va pas nous lâcher…» murmure soudainement Ron, tout en affichant un faux sourire décontracté

Et en se tapotant le nez…

Or nous savons tous ce que cela signifie. Il y a des emmerdes dans l'air…

« Si tu veux, on le retient. J'avoue cependant, que nous aimerions, si possible, savoir ce que vous faites ici… » souffle en retour Hugh, tandis que Magnus balance une vanne qui fait éclater de rire Marian…

Enfin, soit disant… Le rire est un peu forcé…

« Tu sais où se trouve la réserve de fournitures de l'aile Sud ? » s'enquiert Harry dans un chuchotement.

« Ouais… » répond Hugh, qui nous a affirmé connaître le Ministère comme sa poche il n'y a pas dix minutes.

Il nous a raconté avoir traîné plus d'une fois dans tous les coins quand il avait une dizaine d'année, certains samedi après-midi, alors qu'il était censé se balader en ville avec son père tandis que sa mère allait rendre visite à une vieille tante.

C'était à une époque où son père avait du mal à lâcher son boulot. Une sale affaire qui le préoccupait beaucoup et qu'il a mis des mois à résoudre…

« Alors on s'y retrouve dans une demi-heure… Mais faites gaffe à ne pas être suivis vous-mêmes, ok ? » souffle Harry, en prenant un air dégagé, bien qu'il soit tendu comme la corde d'un arc bandé à son max.

« T'inquiète. S'il essaye de nous suivre, on le mène droit chez les Aurors. Il n'entrera pas là-bas et nous, nous sortirons par la deuxième porte. Celle qui mène vers le Département de la justice. Allez, laissez-nous dix secondes, le temps de le ferrer et filez. » murmure Hugh, en se levant sur un clin d'œil.

Cameron et Magnus le suivent, se dirigeant vers le comptoir où le cousin Hercule se trouve seul, la serveuse étant partie faire un tour dans le vestiaire du personnel de la cafétéria.

Nos trois copains cernent le cousin et nous entendons distinctement Hugh se présenter, puis déclarer connaître Hercule de vue, savoir qu'il travaille au Bureau de Régulation des Créatures Magiques et comme il aimerait y travailler, affirme-t-il avec culot, il serait reconnaissant si Monsieur Selwyn acceptait de lui parler de son travail…

Le gars n'a pas l'air trop content, mais Hugh ayant clairement annoncé être le fils d'un Auror, il n'ose visiblement pas le rembarrer. Nous en profitons donc pour partir discrètement, nous précipitant vers la bibliothèque dès que la porte de la cafétéria se referme derrière nous.

« Tenez-vous prêts à écouter ! » s'exclame au même moment Ma Ginny dans nos écouteurs.

« Chiottes et Désillusion si possible » souffle alors Harry, en tournant brusquement dans le premier couloir à droite.

Nous nous engouffrons dans les toilettes et, comme il n'y a personne, mes amis se plaquent contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte et se Désillusionnent, tandis que je me fonds dans le paysage.

« Bulle de silence » ordonne également Harry

Et j'obéis, comme les autres sans doute. Juste à temps. Car la voix criarde d'Ombrage résonne plutôt fort dans mes oreilles. Sûr qu'on pourrait l'entendre à trois mètres à la ronde de votre serviteur, sans le Silencio...

« Oh ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Comment veut-il que je fasse cela ! Hein ! Mon petit fripon ! » se lamente-t-elle en gémissant comme une âme en peine, avant de poursuivre : « Bien sûr que je vais lui obéir. Je suis bien obligée. Ou je finirais comme Franklin Diaz ou ce pauvre Ingham ! Oh ! Merlin ! Et si je me fais prendre, hein ! Adieu le fauteuil de Ministre ! Je finirais à Azkaban avec ces saletés de Détraqueurs ! Oh ! Merlin ! Merlin ! »

Et ça dure encore au moins trois minutes comme ça…

« Putain ! Qu'elle arrête de prier Merlin et de se lamenter ! Qu'elle dise une bonne fois ce qu'elle doit faire bordel ! » râle Ron, au bout d'un moment, quand Ombrage n'est plus que gémissements…

« Patience, Ron. Laisse la digérer la nouvelle. Elle va se reprendre sûrement. Et là elle va parler… » entends-je dire mon prof de Potions dans mes écouteurs.

« Ouais ! Merlin vous entende, prof ! » ironise Ron, tandis que la porte des toilettes s'ouvre sur le cousin Hercule.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que ce fouille au train viens foutre ici ! Heureusement que nous sommes dans le coin le plus reculé ! » chuchote Marian, dont je devine qu'il se tasse plus encore contre le mur, juste à côté de moi.

Personne ne répond, mais les souffles sont suspendus, j'en jurerai, malgré la Bulle de Silence que nous avons posée autour de nous.

Le cousin Hercule s'engouffre dans une cabine. Il pète deux ou trois fois et un plop discret nous indique qu'il s'est vidé les intestins. Pas que le plop d'ailleurs. J'ignore ce qu'il a bouffé hier, mais ça schlingue dur dans toutes les toilettes. Enfin, il tire la chasse d'eau et sort de sa cabine, se dirigeant vers les lavabos. Il se lave les mains, puis, tout en les séchant, il se regarde distraitement dans le miroir, l'air très, très contrarié.

Ouais ! Ben moi aussi je serais contrarié si j'avais une tête comme la sienne ! Même si je me doute que c'est sûrement pas ce qui le contrarie le plus, là, maintenant…

Brusquement, alors qu'il vient juste de jeter le papier essuie-main dans la poubelle, il donne un grand coup de pied dedans.

« Saleté de mômes ! » s'exclame-t-il, en soupirant un grand coup, avant d'ajouter : « Et Dolorès qui n'est pas là ! A nous deux, nous aurions pu les avoir… Ou tout au moins Potter… Et c'est pour le coup que nous serions devenus les bras droits !… La Bibliothèque ! Ils y sont peut-être retournés… »

Il donne encore un coup de pied rageur dans la pauvre poubelle qui se renverse et jure tout ce qu'il peut en la remettant debout d'un coup de baguette.

Enfin il sort des toilettes. L'air fumasse.

« Ben on a tout intérêt à l'éviter celui-là. » souffle-je, soulagé qu'il soit sorti.

« Ouais ! D'autant qu'il pue le sale con ! » approuve Marian, en relâchent son souffle.

Dans mes écouteurs, les gémissements et lamentations d'Ombrage se raréfient quelque peu, tandis que Harry recommande à Draco, Hermione, Megan, Neville et Blaise de se tirer de la Bibliothèque et de nous rejoindre dans la réserve aux fournitures, un étage plus bas.

« Nous y allons également. Théo, passe devant et dis-nous si la voie est dégagée. Si tel est le cas, nous retirerons le Sort de Désillusions et nous courrons très vite vers l'escalier de secours » ajoute-t-il ensuite, d'un ton urgent

Je me dégage du mur et ouvre prudemment la porte des toilettes, passant la tête avec lenteur dans le couloir.

« La voie est libre. » annonce-je, après avoir regardé des deux côtés.

Et j'annule mon effet Caméléon, comme les autres annulent leur Sortilège de Désillusion avant de sortir et d'aller droit vers l'escalier de secours. Sept ou huit minutes plus tard, nous entrons dans la réserve de fournitures, où nous attendent déjà Magnus, Cameron et Hugh…

« Comment va les gars ? Il ne vous a pas emmerdé, Hercule ? » demande Ron, dès la porte refermée

« Non. Il était furieux en s'apercevant que vous n'étiez plus là, mais il s'est contenu. Il a dit qu'il devait retourner au boulot et il est parti aussi sec. Mais ça faisait trente secondes au moins que vous aviez quitté la place… » répond Hugh, avec un sourire satisfait.

« Nous avons ensuite endormi la méfiance de l'ancelle (2) en restant trois minutes supplémentaires en son peu ragoûtant acubitoire (3) puis avons gagné ces lieux où vous nous donnâtes rendez-vous tantôt. Point d'espie (4) ne nous a suivis, je puis vous l'affirmer avec assurance… » affirme à son tour Cameron en bombant le torse

Ron lui tape dans le dos, en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. Ça nous fait toujours marrer, la façon dont Cameron et Magnus parlent… Et ma foi, à force de les entendre s'exprimer ainsi, nous commençons à comprendre à peu près tout ce qu'ils racontent…

« Ok… Bon écoutez, nous ne sommes pas ici en vacances, vous l'avez bien deviné. On ne peut pas vous en dire davantage mais vous feriez mieux… » commence Harry, avant de s'interrompre, en levant la main pour que nos trois camarades se taisent, car Ombrage recommence à parler à son chat…

« Oh ! Mon petit fripon ! Ne joue pas avec la tasse de thé de Maman, tu vas la ca… Le thé ! Mais oui ! C'est ça ! Oh ! Merci mon petit fripon ! Merci ! Grâce à toi Maman a eu une idée extraordinaire ! Et elle va pouvoir remplir sa mission avec succès ! Oui ! C'est bien la solution ! Alors voyons… Quelle heure est-il ? Oh ! Il faut que Maman se dépêche ! Oui… Maman va rendre visite à deux de ses amis, ensuite elle ira faire quelques courses rapides, puis elle ira au Ministère. Elle va aller déjeuner avec son cousin Hercule qui aura un rôle à jouer dans sa grande entreprise. Mais il nous faudra être prudents. Car personne, PERSONNE tu m'entends, ne doit être au courant, à part celles désignées par notre Maître ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été formel à ce propos ! Alors voyons, comment vais-je procéder… Oui, rendre visite à mes amis, leur fixer rendez-vous pour cet après-midi puis aller récupérer le poison, là-bas, dans ma cachette au Ministère… Je le garde dans ma poche et puis j'attends le moment propice et… Oui… C'est ainsi que je vais procéder…Voyons… Il me faut paraître naturelle, ne rien laisser transparaître… Agir comme d'habitude. Oui, c'est cela, je vais agir comme d'habitude… » expose Ombrage, en s'affairant à je ne sais quoi.

Il y a un tintement de porcelaine, probablement sa tasse et sa soucoupe, quelle dépose dans son évier. Puis des froissements de tissus, des pas sur un parquet, des cliquettements, puis le bruit d'une douche…

Et je grimace… Imaginer Ombrage sous la douche, c'est dégoûtant…

« On dirait que c'est fini. Et que nous n'en saurons pas davantage. Faut se bouger, elle risque d'arriver très vite après sa douche ! » souffle Marian, tandis que les autres nous regardent d'un air étrange.

Je crois qu'ils ont deviné que nous avons des écouteurs, car Cameron nous regarde souvent les oreilles, yeux plissés, comme pour tâcher de voir au travers du Sort de Désillusion posé dessus.

« Elle doit d'abord rendre visite à deux personnes et aller faire quelques achats. Mais cela peut se faire très vite… Alors tu as raison, Marian. Il faut se bouger et prendre nos positions pour couvrir tout le Ministère. Et en premier lieu, il faut surveiller l'Atrium, repérer qui arrive. Car il est clair qu'elle va faire venir des complices. Théo vas-y tout de suite. Tu te souviens où tu dois te tenir pour ne pas rater les arrivants d'où qu'ils viennent ? » demande Harry, en se tournant vers moi.

« Oui… Pas de souci. Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire » acquiesce-je, le cœur battant, en amorçant un pas vers la porte, au moment où celle-ci s'ouvre.

Megan, Draco, Hermione, Neville et Blaise s'engouffrent très vite dans la réserve…

« Flûte ! Pas bavarde pour une fois la sale garce ! » s'exclame aussitôt Blaise, l'air contrarié.

« Elle a parlé de thé. Il n'y a pas trente six sol… Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ! » s'exclame à son tour Hermione en avisant nos camarades

« Théo, l'Atrium… Préviens-nous de tous les arrivants suspects ! » me presse soudain Harry, levant les mains devant les autres pour réclamer le silence.

J'acquiesce et active aussitôt mon effet Caméléon, avant de sortir prudemment de la réserve.

Et je me presse vers l'Atrium, les mains moites et la sensation puissante que je vais accomplir quelque chose de déterminant aujourd'hui…

Quelque chose qui va changer ma vie à jamais…

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

« Merde ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que nous ayons à improviser en dernière minute ! » s'exclame Severus, avec un geste saccadé de son poing crispé, dès que nous entendons le bruit de la douche…

« Nous jouons de malchance cette fois. Elle est beaucoup plus bavarde d'habitude.. » souffle-je, terriblement déçu.

Les filles nous regardent, souffle suspendu concernant Ginny et Annabelle qui se mordille la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité, Luna est égale à elle-même : calme, sereine…

« On peut le dire, oui… Tout cela n'augure rien de bon… Ginny, Luna et Annabelle, je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour rester aux écoutes. Mais je compte également sur vous, pour me prévenir de tout fait nouveau concernant Ombrage et les autres, là-bas, au Ministère. Luna, peux-tu régler un équipement sur votre fréquence pour moi ? » demande Severus, l'air aussi vivement contrarié que je le suis

« Bien entendu, professeur. Je vous fais cela tout de suite. » répond Luna, de sa voix la plus douce…

Et elle s'active aussitôt, courant vers la Base, revenant moins d'une minute plus tard avec un équipement complet et le règle, tandis que nous réfléchissons en silence.

Là-bas, au Ministère, il semble que Harry prenne déjà des dispositions pour faire face à la situation.

« Une idée ? » me demande Severus, en ajustant les écouteurs à proximité de ses oreilles.

« Je ne connais pas suffisamment les habitudes du Ministère… Mais comme l'a fait remarquer Hermione il y a tout juste un instant, il est possible que le poison se retrouve dans les sucriers de la Cafétéria… Mais je me demande dans ce cas, comment elle compte s'y prendre pour agir aux vues et aux sus de tout le monde… Et surtout pourquoi elle a besoin d'Hercule et de ces deux autres « amis » qu'elle a évoqués. » réponds-je, très dubitatif et un bon millier de questions me parasitant le cerveau.…

Nous restons un instant silencieux, guettant toujours Ombrage, qui chantonne maintenant. Probablement devant sa glace en train de se coiffer…

Je l'imagine, ajustant ses petits nœuds ridicules dans ses cheveux. Et j'ai une furieuse envie d'aller chez elle, de lui tomber dessus pour lui arracher le plan de Voldemort et lui faire avouer où se trouve le poison…

Mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution. J'en suis convaincu. Elle résoudrait un problème, certes, mais elle risquerait d'en créer de plus importants encore…

« Harry ! » appelle soudain Severus, « Intègre Hugh, Cameron et Magnus à votre opération de sabotage, s'ils sont d'accord pour y participer. Plus vous êtes nombreux et mieux c'est, maintenant que nous savons qu'Ombrage n'agira pas seule ! Je pars dans un instant en Irlande. Je serais aux écoutes dès que je serais là-bas. Nous pourrons être en liaison, via Ginny, Luna et Annabelle… »

« Ok, Parrain. » acquiesce Harry, d'une voix ferme, avant de dire brièvement aux trois Septième Année de rester où ils sont.

« Faites des équipes ! Personne ne doit se retrouver seul face à ces Mangemorts ! Réparti Cameron, Magnus et Hugh sur chacune d'elle, puisqu'ils ne sont pas équipés ! » ajoute-je, sous un hochement de tête approbateur de Severus.

« Nous serons prudents, c'est promis ! Nous allons leur tendre un guet-apens au poil à Ombrage, son cousin Hercule et ses amis ! Et je vous tiens au courant dès que notre nouveau plan est sur pied ! » répond Harry, qui a dû entendre l'inquiétude pointer dans le ton de ma voix…

Dans la seconde suivante, nous entendons les pas d'Ombrage, puis une porte qui claque et de nouveau des pas. Le grincement d'un fauteuil sur lequel on s'assoit puis une plume qui gratte sur un parchemin et de nouveau le cuir du fauteuil dont on se lève et des bruits de pas…

Un froissement d'aile et un hululement maintenant…

« Va porter ce message à Hercule, tu sais où le trouver à cette heure ! » clame Ombrage, qui ouvre de toute évidence une fenêtre.

Elle la referme et déambule de nouveau dans son appartement, faisant grincer une porte que j'identifie comme celle de son placard situé dans l'entrée. Et nous entendons un miaulement…

« Maman s'en va, mon petit fripon ! Il faudra être bien sage, n'est-ce pas ! Et ce soir, Maman aura une belle surprise pour toi ! Oui, Maman sera le nouveau Ministre de la Magie et elle te rapportera un beau cadeau ! » claironne Ombrage, avant d'éclater de son immonde petit rire aigrelet…

Quelques instants et un froissement de tissu plus tard, une nouvelle porte claque puis le bruit d'un Transplanage éclate dans nos écouteurs.

Ensuite c'est le silence, durant quelques brèves secondes, suivi d'un carillon et un bruit de pas étouffés…

« Dolo… » commence une voix masculine étouffée.

« Chut ! Taisez-vous ! Contentez-vous de lire ceci ! » l'interrompt Ombrage, d'un ton autoritaire, bien qu'étouffé par l'épaisseur de sa cape sur le micro.

Petit silence et :

« D'accord. A tout à l'heure.» souffle la voix inconnue, presque aussitôt suivie d'un nouveau Transplanage…

Et le même manège se reproduit un instant plus tard…

Enfin, il ne fait nul doute qu'elle se retrouve sur le Chemin de Traverse, à acheter une nouvelle robe chez Madame Guipure…

Une nouvelle robe qu'elle compte sans doute exhiber dès ce soir, quand elle aura gagné le siège du Ministère…

Oui ! Eh bien je suis certain que Harry et ses amis vont faire en sorte que jamais elle ne puisse la porter !

OoOoOoO

« Quelle accointable (1) coïncidence que de vous rencontrer en ces Hauts Lieux, Messire ! » déclame Magnus, en nous serrant la main.

1) Accointable : grâcieux – grâcieuse

« Nous avons ensuite endormi la méfiance de l'ancelle (2) et restant trois minutes supplémentaires en son peu ragoûtant acubitoire (3) puis avons gagné ces lieux où vous nous donnâtes rendez-vous tantôt. Point d'espie (4) ne nous a suivis, je puis vous l'affirmer avec assurance… » affirme à son tour Cameron en bombant le torse

2) Ancelle : serveuse

3) Acubitoire : salle à manger

4) Espie : espion

OoOoOoO

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

...

...

...


	59. Traquenards En Tous Genres 2

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Bisous à Mistycal, ma bêta !**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Désolée pour le retard de publication, il est totalement indépendant de ma volonté**

**puisque c'est un bug de ffnet qui m'a empêché de le faire...**

**Merci à Mounette (Auteur de l'excellente fic: En toute simplicité)**

** qui m'a donné le truc pour passer outre ce bug!**

**OoOoOo**

**Traquenards En Tous Genres 2/8**

_**Lundi 23 décembre 1996**_

**Acte 2 : Guêpier**

**Draco**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, Harry ? » s'enquiert Hermione, dès que nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'y aura plus rien d'intéressant à écouter par l'intermédiaire de la broche d'Ombrage avant un bout de temps.

« Nous constituons des équipes et nous allons nous planquer non loin de l'Atrium pour être certains de pouvoir suivre Ombrage et ses complices, où qu'ils aillent. » répond Harry, en se tournant vers Ron, avant d'ajouter : « Qu'en penses-tu, Ron ? Qu'est-ce que ton cerveau de stratège te dit ? »

Ron regarde un bref instant dans le vague. Le cerveau à cent à l'heure. Et je lui fais confiance pour mettre le doigt sur les projets de Voldemort presque aussi sûrement que s'il avait eu ses instructions sous le nez…

Il est fort, Ron, aux devinettes de ce genre… Enfin, d'habitude…

Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne devine pas cette fois également n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, je croise les doigts pour qu'il devine…

« Il me dit qu'on ne va pas l'avoir aussi cool que je le croyais au premier abord. Tant que nous pensions Ombrage seule sur le coup, la partie ne pouvait être que facile. Nous savons depuis longtemps qu'elle devait offrir la tête de Fudge à Voldemort. Mais là, ça va au-delà… Ouais, ça va au-delà. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas trois autres Mangemorts au moins sur l'affaire. Et elle ne disposerait pas d'une quantité de poison suffisante pour tuer une cinquantaine de personnes. » répond Ron, avec un froncement de nez qui laisse facilement deviner son état d'esprit…

Et malgré moi, je frissonne.

Les frères Weasley sont des êtres à part. Je l'ai bien remarqué, durant tous ces mois dans le Temps Ralenti. Ils sniffent les emmerdes avant qu'elles n'arrivent, plus sûrement qu'un Kneazel renifle un tas d'or enfoui sous le fumier… Et Ron a fait de très nets progrès en cette matière ces derniers temps, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi…

Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas, tout comme ses frères, de foncer dans le danger aussi joyeusement que dans une amicale partie de Quidditch, le moment venu.

Bref…

Toujours est-il que je suis enclin, à voir la grimace de Ron, à penser que notre opération de sabotage ne va pas être une partie de plaisir

« Peux-tu être plus précis ? De quelle partie parles-tu ? » demande Hugh, qui ne comprend pas grand chose, puisque nous ne lui avons pas encore révélé le but de notre présence au Ministère.

Harry se charge de le renseigner, ainsi que Magnus et Cameron.

« Diantre ! Que voilà une noble mission, que d'avoir à ancharer (1) cette chiabrena (2) d'Ombrage et son sombre arroi (3) ! C'est un grand honneur que vous nous faites là, Messire Harry, que de nous y associer ! » déclare Magnus, avec son emphase habituelle.

Et un enthousiasme un peu trop débordant…

« Ouais… Rappelle-toi seulement que ça va sûrement pas se faire les doigts dans le nez, mon pote ! Ombrage est déterminée à être Ministre avant la fin de la journée et ses « amis » ce ne sont certainement pas des agneaux qui vont se laisser emmener gentiment à l'abattoir ! Ça risque fort de saigner… » le met en garde Ron d'un ton ferme, en se pinçant le nez entre les doigts, avant de le frotter avec vigueur..

Oh ! Misère ! Ron ne nous a pas encore livré tout le fond de ses pensées, c'est sûr ! Son pif le chatouille furieusement ! C'est que quelque chose pue suffisamment fort pour lui mettre la Ciseburine aux narines !

« Vas-y, dis-nous enfin ce qui te tracasse depuis ce matin… » l'engage d'ailleurs Harry, en plissant les yeux…

Ron soupire et se frotte encore une fois le nez avec une grimace

« Bah je peux me tromper, mais une chose est certaine : Voldemort ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir des idées de grandeur et de vouloir gagner sur tous les fronts en même temps. Alors il va tâcher comme d'habitude d'avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul du crémier par-dessus le marché ! Et la mission d'Ombrage, c'est de lui faciliter la tâche. Or qui peut se mettre en travers de sa route, à part l'Ordre du Phénix ? » répond-il, en haussant un sourcil

« Les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette ! Et selon ce qu'il sait du Conseil des Ministres, le plus gros des troupes d'Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette ne partira pour Dunvegan Castle qu'aux environs de 18H00. Ils ont donc largement le temps de prendre le thé avant de partir ! » intervient Hermione, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur

« Ouais…C'est ce que je pense…Mais je peux me tromper… » acquiesce Ron, en jetant un œil vers Hugh, qui est devenu plus livide qu'un mort.

« Faut les prévenir ! Et arrêter Ombrage aussitôt qu'elle arrive ! » s'exclame d'ailleurs ce dernier, en amorçant déjà un pas vers la porte.

Mais je l'arrête en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Du calme. Il n'arrivera rien aux Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette Hugh. Il n'arrivera rien à ton père. Nous allons empêcher que ça arrive. Ok ? » tâche de le rassurer Harry, d'une voix douce, mais déterminée.

« Pourquoi ne pas les prévenir ? Ils pourraient nous aider ! » fait cependant remarquer Hugh, le visage toujours marqué par l'inquiétude.

« Parce qu'il peut y avoir des adeptes de Voldemort, parmi les Tireurs de Baguette et même les Aurors. Nous en connaissons déjà au moins deux, qui ont été écartés du Ministère aujourd'hui. Mais s'il y en a un ou deux autres que nous ne connaissons pas, alors Voldemort pourrait apprendre que nous nous sommes mis en travers de sa route et qui sait alors comment il réagira… » explique-je rapidement, en adoucissant ma prise sur son bras, comme en geste de réconfort ou d'apaisement.

« Ses troupes sont là, au Manoir Malfoy. Quoique nous fassions, il les lancera. Alors autant qu'il les lance là où on les attend, tu ne crois pas ? Or, plus il apprendra tardivement l'échec de son plan ici, moins il y a de chance pour qu'il les envoie ailleurs que là où on l'attend… Et puis, on fera discrètement prévenir Kingsley… » renchérit Harry, en fixant son regard droit dans celui de Hugh, qui acquiesce finalement et fait un pas en arrière, pour bien marquer le fait qu'il n'a plus l'intention de sortir de la réserve de fournitures…

« Donc il va attaquer ici ? » demande-t-il, d'une voix voilée.

« Non ! Il va essayer de prendre le Ministère en « douceur », si on peut dire. C'est pour ça qu'il compte sur le poison. Après, les Mangemorts et adeptes qu'il a déjà dans la place suffiront pour en prendre le contrôle. Il ne devrait pas envoyer grand monde de plus… En fait, je pense qu'il veut prendre le contrôle du Ministère, puis se rendre en grandes pompes avec ses troupes à Dunvegan Castle, pour impressionner les autres Ministres d'Europe et les faire plier plus tranquillement. Ouais, je le vois bien arriver là-bas, un peu avant le moment où le poison fait son effet, cerner le Castel et les haranguer grâce à un Sonorus. » déclare Ron, avant de se lancer dans une parfaite imitation de Voldemort : « Mes chers amis Ministres d'Europe ! Voyez la grandeur de Voldemort ! Il a vaincu le Ministère de la Magie de Grande Bretagne sans effusion de sang ! Et maintenant les Aurors et Tireurs de baguette ! Voyez comme ils s'effondrent sans que j'aie à jeter le moindre Sort ! La magnificence, la puissance de Voldemort sont telles, qu'il lui suffit de penser pour qu'ils meurent ! Mais la générosité de Voldemort est égale à sa puissance et à sa magnificence ! Ralliez-vous à moi, mes chers amis ! Et je vous offrirai le monde ! Ralliez-vous à moi et je vous la mettrais dans le cul ! Quoique je préfère la mettre dans celui de vos jouvenceaux ! »

Et je me sens stupidement secoué d'un fou rire nerveux… Son imitation est si parfaite ! Et c'est tellement proche de ce que Voldemort pourrait dire ou penser…

Je ne suis pas le seul à rire…

« Putain, Ron ! C'est pas le moment de déconner ! Faut s'y mettre maintenant, si on ne veut pas que Voldemort fasse ce discours à la con ce soir aux Ministres d'Europe… » recadre Harry, qui glousse pourtant encore, en essuyant les larmes de son fou-rire…

« Ouais… Allez les gars. Faut qu'on décide de ce que l'on fait maintenant… » approuve Neville, qui, jusqu'à présent, s'était surtout concentré sur les écoutes d'Ombrage, au cas où elle se serait remise à bavarder.

Lui aussi a les yeux brillants de larmes joyeuses…

« En premier lieu, il faut que deux personnes au moins rejoignent Théo. Il faut quelqu'un qui suive chacun des deux complices et le cousin Hercule… » commence Hermione, un peu fébrile

« Trois au moins, ma douce. Car il faut également une personne qui restera en faction après. On ne sait jamais. Si Voldemort envoie des renforts à Ombrage, ils arriveront dans l'Atrium. Faut couvrir la place. Et il faut que celui ou celle qui le fait, ait le trombinoscope dans l'œil pour repérer les « amis » d'Ombrage… L'un d'eux pourrait être ce type qui est vigile, Albert Parkes. Ouais… Il pourrait ouvrir le Sas de Secours à d'autres Mangemorts… Ouais… Ce serait bien de Voldemort d'utiliser le Sas de Secours pour envahir le Ministère pour bien signifier qu'aucune mesure de sécurité ne peut lui résister… » intervient Harry, les yeux plissés sur sa réflexion.

« Dans ce cas, il aurait besoin de l'autre gars, celui de la Cheminée, Gavell, pour établir la liaison avec le Manoir qui ne doit pas être relié au Sas pour l'heure. Et peut-être bien pour fermer les autres Cheminées du Ministère et ainsi empêcher quiconque de fuir. On peut demander confirmation auprès de King. Si Gavell et Parkes sont de garde à leur poste depuis ce matin alors ce n'est pas eux que nous attendons, puisqu'ils n'auraient pas pu être ici et en même temps chez eux, quand Ombrage est allée rendre ses visites. Et dans ce cas, il faudra ouvrir l'œil et guetter les autres suspects, mais sans perdre de vue que ces types louches pourraient très bien venir en renfort de Gavell et Parkes. » ajoute Ron, sous le regard décontenancé de Hugh, Magnus et Cameron qui n'ont jamais vu mes amis à l'œuvre quand ils montent des plans de dernière minute…

« Oui, tu as raison Ron.… Quant à moi, je ne serais guère étonnée que le cousin Hercule soit chargé de neutraliser les autres entrées. La cabine téléphonique et l'entrée principale. Et pourquoi pas les ascenseurs… » renchérit Hermione, tout aussi concentrée que Harry et Ron…

Et il me vient une idée à laquelle j'aurais dû penser bien avant…

Dès qu'Ombrage a parlé de thé…

« Vous avez raison tous les trois. Et moi, je pense savoir comment Ombrage pourrait procéder, pour empoisonner les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette. Les cuisines privées du Ministère ! Elles ne desservent directement que les Bureaux du Ministre, des Aurors et des Tireurs de Baguette. Tous les autres employés doivent se rendre à la cafétéria. Mais le Ministre en est dispensé, car il est Ministre, tandis que les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette ont ce privilège car ils doivent pouvoir répondre immédiatement aux ordres et appels à secours. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Il s'enorgueillissait, étant donné ses rapports privilégiés avec Fudge, de n'avoir jamais eu à mettre les pieds à la cafétéria où tout ce qui est servi est d'une nettement moins bonne qualité…» révèle-je, avec un regard appuyé à Ron

« Et donc Fudge risque fort d'avoir du poison dans son sucre également… Ainsi que mon père et Percy, puisqu'ils prennent le thé avec le Ministre… » dit-il, après avoir péniblement dégluti, mais en gardant un calme olympien…

J'acquiesce d'un simple hochement de tête…

« Oui eh bien, de toute façon ils prendront leur thé sans sucre aujourd'hui. Car nous allons les faire prévenir, ainsi que King et Philémon Cop, le chef des Tireurs de Baguette, de substituer celui qu'ils pourraient recevoir, si nous ne réussissons pas à empêcher Ombrage à empoisonner le sucre… Finalement, les Sorciers devraient se mettre à la mode Moldue et utiliser des sucres en morceau…Cela éviterait ce genre de désagrément. » déclare Hermione, en posant une main amicale sur le bras de Ron qui acquiesce encore une fois.

Et tapote la main d'Hermione avec un sourire pour la remercier de son soutien

« Quatre équipes. C'est ce qu'il faut. Une personne reste dans l'Atrium et quatre équipes suivent Ombrage, son cousin et les deux amis non identifiés pour l'heure, mais probablement Gavell et Parkes. Et au moindre mouvement suspect, nous leur tombons dessus et nous leur foutons la pâtée du siècle à ces faces de cul de Mange-Maccabées véreux ! » enchaîne-t-il, revenant à nos plans, avec une pointe de rage

Et cette fois, c'est Harry qui pose une main apaisante sur son épaule

« OK… Quatre équipes. Mmmm… Qui va rester dans l'Atrium ? » demande-t-il, en regardant à la ronde.

« Moi… Je suis la plus observatrice. Sans vouloir vexer personne ! » répond Hermione, d'un ton déterminé

« Ok, Hermione, à toi l'Atrium. Draco, Cameron et Blaise, à vous le cousin Hercule. Neville, Marian et Magnus, vous prendrez le premier des amis en filature discrète. Ron et Megan, vous prenez le second ami. Hugh, tu viens avec moi. Nous couvrirons Théo à distance tandis qu'il suivra Ombrage. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous restons en liaison. Hermione, Draco, Ron et Neville, vous savez où vous poster avec vos équipiers n'est-ce pas ? » décide Harry, le visage grave.

Hermione, Ron, Neville et moi-même hochons la tête, tout aussi graves.

Les équipes me conviennent parfaitement. Elles sont toutes composées d'éléments complémentaires.

« Théo, tu as entendu ? » s'enquiert alors Harry, un sourcil haussé

Théo répond par l'affirmative, précisant qu'il n'a encore repéré personne qui vaille la peine d'être suivi

« Ok… Alors on y va. Toi la première Hermione. Reste en faction dans le couloir et préviens-nous si la voie est libre. Laisse passer deux minutes entre chaque équipe. Je partirai le dernier avec Hugh, ça me laissera le temps d'expliquer nos conclusions et nos intentions à Parrain ! » déclare Harry, qui demande illico à Ginny d'établir la liaison…

Deux minutes plus tard, je sors de la réserve de fournitures, entraînant Cameron et Blaise derrière moi, direction le Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, à la recherche du puant cousin Hercule. Et si nous ne le trouvons pas là-bas, nous savons où il sera à 13H30 : à la Cafétéria où il déjeune toujours avec sa chère cousine…

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment peur.

Non… Je sais que je risque ma peau si quelque chose dérape, mais je n'ai pas vraiment peur

Je suis surtout déterminé à jouer les mouches du coche dans les plans de Voldemort !

Et de faire en sorte que jamais cette salope d'Ombrage ne sorte du guêpier dans lequel nous allons la foutre et qui risque de lui coûter fort cher si elle a l'occasion de revoir son Maître un jour après cela…

Comme dit Ron, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite cette putassière, après avoir lancé toutes ces rumeurs immondes sur Théo, Ginny et moi-même !

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Je suis à peine arrivé en Irlande, quand Harry me contacte. Je l'écoute attentivement, pendant qu'il m'expose les conclusions auxquelles Ron est parvenu et comment ils comptent procéder, là-bas, au Ministère.

« Je suis d'accord avec vos conclusions. Et comme vous, je suis d'avis qu'il ne faut rien précipiter. Je contacte King, concernant Gavell, Parkes et le sucre. Et je vous rappelle » dis-je, en jetant un œil à l'horloge du clocher du village, visible depuis le perron de la demeure de Fergus.

11H35…

Et Ombrage est toujours sur le Chemin de Traverse. A quelle heure compte-t-elle se rendre au Ministère ?

Je piaffe soudainement d'impatience. Et je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû dire à Remus de venir ici avec Nally… Non… Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'Albus et moi-même revenions au QG, où nous serons auprès des écoutes d'Ombrage et de celles du Manoir…

Je me hâte de contacter King, qui me promet de me faire parvenir une réponse le plus rapidement possible, puis Ginny pour lui demander de me mettre en liaison avec Remus. Je l'entends aussitôt prier gentiment Annabelle d'aller le chercher. Je n'ai pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'il n'arrive et je lui dis de rester où il est pour l'instant.

Dans le même temps, j'arrive auprès d'Albus, qui écoute attentivement les jumeaux Weasley exposer aux membres de l'Ordre qui interviendront ce soir à Dunvegan Castle, le dispositif de sécurité qu'ils ont installé, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur des murs…

La sécurité à la mode Weasley. Un dispositif redoutable bien sûr, constitué en partie de leurs dernières inventions. Les Aurors et Tireurs de baguette recevront la même information à leur arrivée au Castel ce soir…

Et ma foi, ce que je découvre là me rassure quelque peu. Nous pouvons espérer avoir à combattre un peu moins d'ennemis qu'il y en aura sur place…

Dès que Fred et Georges ont fini, Albus se lève et nous nous rendons dans le bureau que Fergus a mis à sa disposition depuis hier soir.

« Toutes ces nouvelles sont fâcheuses. La tâche de nos jeunes Membres risque d'être bien plus ardue que prévue au Ministère. Et pour nous à Dunvegan Castle également… Vous avez raison, Severus. Mieux vaut que nous allions au QG. » dit-il, aussitôt ai-je rendu compte des dernières nouvelles.

Nous prévenons donc les autres de notre départ, non sans leur avoir fait part des derniers développements et partons incessamment pour le QG.

Nally est à peine réveillée et elle a encore les traits tirés. Je laisse Remus finir de lui exposer la situation et je consulte le message que King vient de me faire parvenir sur mon Bipper…

Gavell et Parkes sont supposés être en vacances…

Je répercute le message vers Harry et reporte mon attention vers Albus, Nally et Remus…

« Ils ont raison. Ce sont bien les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette qui sont visés. Et accessoirement Fudge dont la tête tomberait de toute façon avec la prise de contrôle du Ministère… » commente Nally, avec un soupir las.

« Est-ce qu'on leur envoie des renforts ? » s'enquiert Remus, qui a l'air terriblement inquiet.

« Non. Ils sont suffisamment nombreux pour faire face à la situation pour l'heure. Et King pourra intervenir si nécessaire. En revanche, il est primordial que Voldemort apprenne le plus tard possible, que son projet au Ministère est éventé. Il faudra donc peut-être bloquer toutes les issues et retenir tout le monde à l'intérieur, aussi longtemps que nécessaire. King pourra le faire sous couvert de l'enquête, si les jeunes se trouvent dans l'obligation d'intervenir tôt dans l'après-midi. » répond Nally, d'une voix convaincue et déterminée.

Même si cela ne lui plait visiblement qu'à moitié, comme à nous tous…

« Mmmm… A quelle heure penses-tu que Voldemort attaque le faux Conseil ? » m'enquiers-je, en me demandant s'il sera possible de retarder le départ des Aurors pour Dunvegan Castle.

« A quelle heure les Aurors prennent-ils le thé ? » demande Nally en retour, un sourcil haussé…

« Traditionnellement, les Aurors se réunissent pour faire le point de la journée entre 16H00 et 16H30 et prennent le thé à cette occasion… » répond King, qui entre au même instant dans la cuisine, avant d'ajouter dans ma direction : « Tu m'as intrigué avec tes questions et tes mises en garde, Severus. Je suis donc venu aux nouvelles… »

« Alors Voldemort a prévu de se présenter en fanfare à Dunvegan Castle à 19H00, 19H15 au plus tard. Heure à laquelle les Aurors et Tireurs de baguette devraient commencer à tomber… » souffle-je, en réprimant le long frisson glacé parti à l'assaut de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Oui… Et il faudra que tout semble aller comme il veut le plus longtemps possible. Nous allons éviter au maximum qu'il envoie des troupes en renfort au Ministère… Je resterais ici, dans la Base d'Espionnage et je dirais quand ré-ouvrir les portes du Ministère si elles ont été fermées… Et si nous avons le temps de le faire avant qu'un des informateurs de Lucius ou Voldemort ne sorte, bien entendu… » déclare très vite Nally, réfléchissant à voix haute…

« Tu crois qu'il peut avoir donné des instructions à quelqu'un d'autre, sans que nous le sachions, pour que le Ministère soit envahi après le départ des Aurors, par une partie de ses troupes ? Ou qu'il pourrait faire sauter les portes et donner l'assaut ? Voir même faire pénétrer discrètement quelques-uns de ses hommes qui prendront le Ministère, de l'intérieur, une fois qu'Ombrage aura accomplie sa mission ? » s'enquiert Remus, plus soucieux que jamais…

« Oui, c'est fort possible ! Toutes les alternatives peuvent être envisagées, maintenant que nous savons qu'Ombrage n'agira pas seule. Mais quelle option a-t-il choisie, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir pour l'heure. » répond laconiquement mon épouse, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure

Signe de grande nervosité…

Et d'inquiétude…

« Alors il faut tenir des renforts prêts à aider Harry et les autres ! Au moins pour remplacer les Tireurs de Baguette et les Aurors qui devront partir vers 18H00. Nous ne pouvons pas demander à Harry et ses amis de maîtriser cette situation, seuls ! » s'exclame Remus, qui perd visiblement son calme, ce qui est exceptionnel de sa part.

Et je le comprends. Merlin oui, je le comprends !

« L'ennui, c'est que nous n'avons aucune certitude, Remus. Où Voldemort va-t-il réellement envoyer ses troupes ? Le Ministère ? Dunvegan Castle ? Les deux ?… Le mieux est donc de ne rien précipiter… » intervient Albus, d'une voix douce mais ferme…

« Vous avez raison Albus. Ne précipitons rien. Mais envisageons. Je vais me tenir dans la Base, à l'affût des informations. Et j'enverrais des renforts où et quand il le faudra ! Et quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra interroger Ombrage sous Veritaserum dès qu'elle sera entre nos mains pour qu'elle nous révèle les instructions exactes que Voldemort lui a données…» décide Nally, avec un éclair résolu dans le regard.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour envoyer ces renforts ? Où comptes-tu les trouver, s'il attaque des deux côtés ? » m'enquiers-je, quelque peu dubitatif quant à la viabilité de ce plan qui table sur l'improvisation de dernière minute

« Dobby et les Elfes peuvent aider ! » s'exclame soudain le petit Roi des Elfes, qui s'affaire dans la cuisine à mettre la dernière main au plateau repas qu'il prépare pour Hestia, Dedalus et les filles qui sont là-haut…

Et je vois un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles éclairer le visage jusqu'alors plutôt sombre de Nally…

« Mais oui ! C'est une excellente idée ! » s'exclame-t-elle en retour, avant d'ajouter, plus posément : « Tu as parfaitement raison, Dobby. Tu vas pouvoir nous aider… Nous ne changeons rien pour l'heure à nos plans d'origine. Chacun va où il doit aller. Et en temps voulu, si nécessaire, je retire des effectifs là où il y en a trop, pour les envoyer là où il en faudra peut-être. C'est à dire au Ministère. Et ce sont Dobby et ses Elfes volontaires qui les achemineront. Il vous faudra étudier les plans du Ministère et de Dunvegan Castle, Dobby ! »

« Dobby s'occupe de cela tout de suite, Grande Dame ! Dobby va chercher Byddo, Elsy, Tylsa et Dyna ! Minko restera au Terrier, il aurait trop peur de venir ! Ou il viendra ici, oui, il viendra ici et aidera à préparer du thé et tout ce qu'il faut pour les blessés, leurs soigneurs et les braves Anges Gardiens ! » déclare Dobby, avant de marquer un léger temps d'hésitation et de se tourner vers Winky : « Est-ce que Winky veut aider Dobby ? »

« Oh ! Oui ! Roi Dobby ! Oui ! » répond la petite Elfe, avant d'éclater en sanglots : « C'est une grande marque de confiance que son Roi Dobby lui fait ! Winky s'en montrera digne ! Oh oui ! Elle s'en montrera digne ! Winky connaît bien le Ministère, pour y être allée souvent avec son ancien Maître ! Alors Winky pourra aider là-bas son nouveau Maître, si c'est nécessaire ! Elle ira partout où elle pourra être utile ! »

« Alors tout est parfait ! » s'exclame à son tour King, tout sourire et secouant la tête avec une certaine tendresse dans le regard…

Il est vrai que depuis quelques semaines, les Elfes qui nous viennent en aide dans la réalisation de quelques projets, font preuve d'un courage extraordinaire, tout en restant aussi extraordinairement modestes et gentils…

Et que nous les trouvons tous de plus en plus attachants…

« Cette question est effectivement réglée. Mais je doute qu'il y ait trop d'effectifs où que ce soit… » fais-je remarquer, en plissant les yeux vers Nally, me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien avoir encore en tête…

« Il y en a au Conseil des Ministres ! Le vrai ! Nous avons quelques Membres de l'Ordre affecté à la sécurité là-bas. Or, chaque Ministre va venir avec ses gardes du corps personnels. Ce sera bien suffisant, même si nous avions assuré aux Ministres qu'il y aurait un dispositif de sécurité conséquent. De toute façon, nul, à part Albus, Arthur, Kingsley, Philémon Cop et moi-même, ne sait où aura lieu ce Conseil, où chacun arrivera en temps et heure à l'aide d'un Portoloin. Et nous pouvons garantir que ce lieu est hautement sécurisé déjà. Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ? » répond Nally, en se tournant vers notre Chef de l'Ordre.

« Que vous avez raison, ma chère. Et que j'irais accueillir ces Messieurs, avec Cornelius, Arthur et Percival, comme prévu, mais qu'aussitôt après je me rendrais moi-même là où l'on aura besoin de moi. En revanche, aussitôt que vous aurez réparti les effectifs où il se doit, votre présence sera requise au Conseil, pour en garantir la confidentialité, Nally. » commente Albus, en regardant mon épouse par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Cela va sans dire, Albus. De toute façon, nous serons fixés au moment où le vrai Conseil débutera… Enfin, je veux dire qu'à ce moment là, nous saurons où Voldemort a décidé de frapper. Et il n'y aura plus rien que je puisse faire... » répond Nally, avec un ton de regret…

Et je me réjouis intérieurement qu'Albus lui ait arraché cette promesse…

Elle aurait été capable de se précipiter dans les combats, sans se préoccuper de sa blessure et de son allergie à la Magie Noire. Or, celle-ci sera sans doute largement utilisée ce soir. Et la quantité d'ondes résiduelles qu'elle laissera dans son sillage et dans l'air, lui nuirait gravement… Elle pourrait même lui être fatale…

« N'oublie pas Nally, qu'il restera quelques Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette au Ministère. Pas lourd, mais il y en aura. L'effectif minimum obligatoire, pour répondre aux appels de la population en cas d'urgence. Je confierai le commandement à Ambrosius Pygott. Il ne peut plus aller sur le terrain car il manque trop d'endurance maintenant, mais il reste un excellent Auror et un fin stratège. Il aidera les jeunes efficacement. » intervient Kingsley avec une chaleur grave.

Nally acquiesce d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

« Bon. D'accord. La question des renforts semble donc réglée pour le moment. Ceci dit, il reste en suspend celle du deuxième hôpital de secours. On le fait fonctionner comment ? » s'enquiert à présent Remus, qui semble retrouver toute sa maîtrise

J'avoue que cela me rassure également, de savoir que mon fils adoptif, mon filleul et leurs amis, pourront recevoir une aide précieuse, en cas de nécessité. Après tout, j'ai appuyé leur intervention, quand ils ont demandé qu'on leur confie cette mission, même si mon premier mouvement exprimait de la réticence…

Je me sentirais terriblement chagriné et coupable, si l'un d'entre eux était blessé ou pire, tué, au cours de cette mission qui semblait si facile, au premier abord…

Et je ne suis pas le seul, je crois…

Nous avons tous été trop confiants. Voldemort allait se jeter dans les filets que nous avions patiemment et soigneusement tendus…

Trop facilement, me dis-je maintenant…

Oui… Nous aurions dû nous méfier davantage. Surtout après sa rencontre avec Ombrage. Tant de poison entre les mains de cette femme, la façon dont il lui a présenté la mission…

Mais d'un autre côté, il est toujours grandiloquent, quand il confie une tâche, même la plus insignifiante, à l'un de ses sous fifres. Pour que l'autre se sente important et qu'il aille même jusqu'au sacrifice de sa vie s'il le fallait, sans se poser de question et avec la certitude qu'il est indispensable à son Maître et qu'il obtiendra une immense récompense…

Et j'avoue que j'étais réellement convaincu qu'il confiait une tâche subalterne à Ombrage, une mission qu'elle pouvait aisément remplir seule… Qu'il testait sa fidélité… Qu'il cherchait son espion à travers elle…

Et qu'en réalité il avait substitué une autre fiole, à la fiole de poison, qu'il avait rangée parmi d'autres après l'avoir reçue…

Mais il n'est plus temps de penser à cela. Juste à veiller à l'avenir, à ne plus commettre l'erreur de sous-estimer l'ennemi…

« Le second hôpital… Le mieux est de voir cette question avec Richard, je pense. » réponds-je, avant de me proposer d'aller le chercher.

Je me sens des fourmis dans les jambes et le besoin de bouger…

« Oh… Dans ce cas, pas besoin d'aller bien loin. Il devait effectuer l'examen hebdomadaire de Ginny et il lui avait fait dire qu'il arriverait vers 12H30… Il est 12H29. J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée il y a tout juste un instant. Il doit être monté là-haut directement » nous apprend Remus, avant d'activer son Micro pour prendre contact avec les filles.

Une minute plus tard, Richard fait son entrée dans la cuisine avec Mondingus et nous leur exposons la situation.

« Le mieux, c'est qu'un tri soit effectué là-bas, en Irlande. Et que nous transférions ici les blessés stabilisés mais qui ne pourront pas retourner au combat. Et si une attaque a lieu au Ministère, les blessés devront également arriver ici… » déclare Richard avec son flegme habituel.

« Il reste à décider qui pourrait effectuer les transferts et quels Médicomages détacher ici. » commente alors Albus, en pianotant sur la table de ses doigts.

Nerveux, lui aussi… C'est suffisamment rare pour être noté.

« Mondingus est tout à fait habilité à assumer la charge ici, en tant que Médicomage en chef. Et je propose que nous lui adjoignons Madame Prewitt, le jeune Benjamin Stanley qui a beaucoup progressé lors de son dernier stage avec nous, ainsi que Tarendra Deli. Et faisons appel aux autres jeunes Membres du C.C.S.A.B.P.M. qui sont majeurs, pour compléter les équipes ici, mais également en Irlande et pour effectuer les transferts… » propose Richard, sous l'œil écarquillé de Mondingus qui n'en revient pas…

« T'es sûr, Doc ? » demande-t-il d'ailleurs, la gorge nouée.

« Je le suis. Et il est plus que temps que tu le sois, toi aussi. Tu es prêt, Mondingus. Je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises » répond Richard, en le regardant dans les yeux avec une indubitable confiance.

Mondingus déglutit et hoche de la tête, avant de souffler un bon coup et d'afficher un grand sourire.

« J'suis prêt ! » affirme-t-il ensuite, d'une voix ferme, avant de tendre une main reconnaissante pour serrer celle de Richard…

« Bien… Dans ce cas, je me charge d'aller chercher les jeunes Majeurs du Comité. Je n'aurais pas de mal à les trouver, ils sont presque tous chez Nally. Albus, j'aurais besoin de l'adresse du QG pour qu'ils puissent entrer ici. » déclare-je, me levant aussitôt

Je vais pouvoir aller me les dégourdir, mes jambes…

« Il en faudrait un également pour le laisser à Ginny et Luna. Dès que tout est fini au Ministère, Cameron, Magnus et Hugh ne pourront probablement pas retourner chez eux. Et il faudrait d'ores et déjà aller chercher leurs familles, pour les mettre à l'abri… » fait remarquer Nally, en direction d'Albus

« Je m'en occupe également ! » décrète-je aussitôt, trop heureux de sauter sur l'occasion.

Au moins, j'aurais de l'occupation pour une partie de l'après-midi. Pas que je n'aurais rien à faire, puisque la Potion dont nous disposons contre le venin des Créatures du Diable n'est pas aussi au point que nous le pensions.

Mais je n'ai pas la tête à effectuer des recherches. Je suis trop préoccupé.

Alors m'agiter dans tous les sens pour aller chercher tout ce monde, m'évitera de ressasser mes sombres pensées et de me ronger les sangs en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Je commence à en avoir ma claque d'être assis dans ce placard à balai, à tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts… Megan reste calme. Elle rêvasse, les yeux fermés, poussant à peine un petit soupir de temps en temps…

Et puis, mon pif continue à chatouiller et m'emmerde, car ça signifie que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos mauvaises surprises…

« V'la Ombrage ! Je lui file le train ! A toute ! » s'exclame soudain Théo dans mes écouteurs

Il a l'air sacrément enthousiaste…

Il a de la chance de pouvoir bouger…

Je me demande qui, de Gavell ou de Parkes, nous allons avoir à filer avec Megan. Peu importe après tout, de toute façon, ce sera le second des deux qui arrive...

« Hercule vient de sortir de son bureau. C'est presque une demi-heure trop tôt par rapport à d'habitude, mais je pense qu'il s'en va vers la cafétéria pour déjeuner. Je le suis. Blaise et Cameron sont en embuscade plus loin… » nous informe Draco, moins de trois minutes plus tard.

« Ok Draco. Longe les murs de gauche, je serais sur la droite. Faudrait pas qu'on se bouscule parce qu'on ne se sera pas vu au détour d'un couloir… » déclare Théo, avec un sourire dans la voix.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il semble heureux, Théo… Pourvu que ça dure !

« Soyez prudents surtout ! » souffle alors la voix de Ginny, avec une pointe d'inquiétude

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma bichette. Nous le sommes ! » répond aussitôt Théo, avec tendresse

Et ça me fait sourire… Finalement, je me suis habitué à les voir ensemble et les entendre se dire des mots doux de temps en temps. C'est un mec bien, Théo. Ginny sera heureuse avec lui, j'en suis certain maintenant…

« Gavell vient d'arriver. Il est avec un autre type que je ne connais pas, cheveux mi-longs mal coiffés et grisonnants, barbe de trois ou quatre jours, trapu, des ongles endeuillés et des yeux très cernés. Robe bordeaux ! Et ce n'est pas tout. Bertram Yaxley les accompagne également ! Je m'approche du Vigile, pour tâcher d'entendre ce qu'ils vont dire ! » souffle Hermione, nettement tendue

« Bertram Yaxley ! Ça c'est pas du menu fretin ! J'avais raison de penser que ça allait saigner ! Nev, c'est lui qu'il faudra neutraliser en premier ! Tu m'entends mon pote ! » m'exclame-je, surpris que Voldemort ait envoyé l'un de ses plus hargneux Mangemorts ici.

Merde ! Il va y avoir encore plus de monde qu'on pensait à neutraliser ! C'est ça que mon pif sentait venir ! Mais bordel ! Quand est-ce qu'il va s'arrêter !

« J't'entends. C'est bien ce que je comptais faire… » répond Neville, avec un calme qui me rassure.

« Chut ! Ils vont parler ! » ordonne soudainement Hermione.

« Tiens ! Gilbert ! Je te croyais en vacances ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande le vigile, avec un sourire dans la voix

« Mes amis et moi avons décidé qu'une petite partie de pêche dans les lacs d'Ecosse s'imposait ! Alors on est venu voir si Matt Carlson peut nous prêter sa tente. S'il peut, tant mieux. Mais s'il peut pas, faudra qu'on aille sur le Chemin de Traverse pour en trouver une à louer… Et comme on a envie de partir avant ce soir… » répond Gavell, qui semble parfaitement décontracté.

« Eh ben, vous n'avez pas peur de vous geler les fesses, en cette saison, Messieurs ? » demande encore le vigile

« Le pur feu nous réchauffera ! » répond Gavell, en ricanant de concert avec les autres…

« Eh bien je vous souhaite un bon séjour ! Et bonne pêche ! Ceci dit, vous, je vous connais, Monsieur Yaxley, mais pas vous Monsieur et j'ai besoin de savoir votre nom, pour le registre, vous comprenez… » déclare le vigile, avec amabilité en direction du troisème larron

« Roose, Henry Roose ! Et je suis ravi de constater qu'on ne rigole pas avec la sécurité ici ! » répond le gars, avec un culot monstre qui me fait hérisser les poils…

Il est gonflé le mec !

« Ça, vous l'avez dit, Monsieur ! Et c'est nécessaire, par les temps qui courent ! Eh bien bon après-midi Messieurs ! » s'exclame le vigile, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

« Ils prennent la direction de l'escalier de secours Est. Apparemment ils n'ont pas envie que quelqu'un voit où ils vont… » déclare aussitôt après Hermione, avec une pointe d'énervement.

« Pas de problème. J'y suis justement. Collez-moi au train les mecs. Faut pas les perdre de vue ces types…» affirme Neville, d'un ton ferme et décidé.

« Ginny, tâche d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce Roose, veux-tu ? » demande presque aussitôt Harry, d'un ton urgent.

« Annabelle est déjà partie aux renseignements ! » répond Ginny, qui semble assez fière de démontrer à quel point Luna, Annabelle et elle-même sont efficaces.

« Embrasse-là pour moi quand elle reviendra, Ginny ! Hercule et Ombrage déjeunent. Théo, où es-tu ? » intervient Draco, d'un ton plutôt décontracté.

« Je suis juste derrière Ombrage. Et ça me démange de cracher dans sa soupe de pois ! Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont rien dit ou fait qui vaille vraiment la peine d'être répété. A part peut-être qu'Hercule nous a cherchés pendant un moment mais, comme il ne nous a pas trouvés, il est persuadé que nous avons quitté le Ministère. Bien sûr, Ombrage trouve ça dommage. Elle aurait adoré te livrer pieds et poings à son Maître, Harry… Rien de neuf donc… Pouah… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle met comme parfum, mais ça cocotte dur…» répond Théo, dont je devine qu'il grimace de dégoût…

« Fais tout de même attention de ne pas te faire repérer Théo, à rester aussi près d'elle. » le met en garde Harry, que j'imagine sourire avec indulgence

Théo n'a pas le temps de répondre…

« Voilà le quatrième larron ! C'est bien Parkes ! Il est accompagné également… Un jeune type. Blond, bouclé, un peu grassouillet et robe verte. Il a des rouflaquettes. Et il louche horriblement… C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… » nous renseigne Hermione, que je devine fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler où elle peut déjà avoir vu ce type.

« T'inquiète, on va savoir son nom dans un instant… » fait remarquer Harry, tandis que je me lève et que j'assouplis mes jambes, chassant ainsi quelques fourmillements mal venus…

Enfin de l'action pour bibi ! Il était temps. J'en avais vraiment marre de ce placard à balais !

Megan me sourit et se prépare également à suivre nos deux affreux…

« Mooonsieur Paaaarkes ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Toi aussi tu viens voir Matt Carlson pour lui emprunter une tente ? » demande le vigile, avec un petit rire.

« Non. Je suis venu faire visiter à mon fils Eston. Il en revient de ses désirs d'aventures et voudrait s'établir enfin sérieusement. Il va poser sa candidature pour un travail ici. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de tente ? » répond Parkes père, en feignant la surprise

Le vigile lui raconte la petite histoire de Gavell et Parkes déclare détester la pêche et le camping, avant de souhaiter la bonne journée à Munch

« Pas étonnant que ce jeune type me disait quelque chose. Il ressemble à sa sœur… Ils vont vers l'escalier de secours Est eux aussi. » déclare Hermione, d'une voix claire et nette.

« C'est bon, nous ne sommes pas trop loin. Et de toute façon, j'ai dans l'idée que nous allons bientôt nous retrouver tous au même endroit… Ça risque de se bousculer dans les couloirs d'ici peu. Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre d'en savoir davantage sur leurs projets avant de se bouger… » commente-je en apprenant la nouvelle, tout en courant vers l'escalier de secours, en tenant Megan par la main pour ne pas la perdre…

« Tu as raison, Ron. Dégourdis-toi les jambes si tu en as envie, mais à mon avis, c'est dans l'Atrium que Parkes et son fils vont agir… » intervient Harry, s'interrompant un court instant avant de demander : « Nev, où êtes-vous à présent ? »

« Dans un coin plutôt sombre et reculé du Niveau Dix. Dans une partie qui semble inoccupée depuis longtemps. Une ancienne salle de Tribunal désaffectée. » répond rapidement Nev

« Désaffectée, tu es certain ? » s'enquiert Harry, quelque peu sceptique

« Ouais… Et je doute que Ron soit heureux de se retrouver ici. Il y a des araignées grosses comme mon poing qui courent partout. » répond Neville, un peu moqueur.

« Oh, ça va ! Ça ne peut pas être pire que les Acromantulas. Ceci dit, je confirme que nous descendons également vers les profondeurs… » déclare-je, en me promettant dans mon for intérieur que nous attendrons dehors, si les Parkes entrent dans la même salle que les autres…

Il y aura bien assez de monde à l'intérieur. Et moins nous serons, moins nous risquons de nous faire repérer… Et puis j'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de me trouver nez à nez avec une grosse araignée. Car je les déteste toujours autant.

« Henry Roose, c'est un commerçant de l'Allée des Embrumes ! Il tient une librairie minable et louche. Et c'est un très sale type d'après Mondingus. Ceci dit, nous devons déménager. Tante Nally souhaite tout savoir en temps réel de ce qu'il se passe au Ministère, au Manoir et à Dunvegan Castle. Alors nous réintégrons la Base. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous maintenons la liaison. C'est juste que nous ne pourrons pas intervenir le temps du déménagement. Il y en a pour deux ou trois minutes ! » intervient Ginny, qui semble bien joyeuse…

Maman le sera nettement moins, quand elle apprendra que Ginny a passé l'après-midi dans la Base d'Espionnage. Elle nous a interdit d'y mettre les pieds dorénavant. Selon elle, il se passe trop de choses que nous n'avons pas besoin de voir au Manoir.

Comme si nous avions envie de regarder l'autre dégénéré baiser avec Lucius et les blondasses Brandburgy !

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

Me voilà de nouveau dans les toilettes non loin de la cafétéria. Il m'a semblé plus judicieux d'attendre là, plutôt que risquer que nous nous heurtions Hugh et moi-même, à Draco, Cameron et Blaise. Je suis aux aguets, l'oreille tendue à la fois vers mes écouteurs, dans lesquels Marraine me fait part des décisions qui ont été prises tout à l'heure là-bas au QG et vers le couloir.

« Le déjeuner est fini. Hercule et Ombrage payent. Elle vient de lui filer un bout de parchemin. Il lit. Attendez… Ouais… Voilà, c'est écrit : Rendez-vous Niveau Dix, Salle d'Audience désaffectée, 14H30… Il fait un signe de tête et part… » annonce Théo, d'un ton fébrile.

« Dans une heure donc… Ok… Draco, va là-bas tout de suite… Théo, nous te suivons. Donne-moi la direction qu'elle prend. » souffle-je rapidement, le cœur battant…

C'est parti ! Nous allons bientôt pouvoir moucher ce sale crapaud tatoué !

« Elle arrive dans le couloir des toilettes Harry. Elle va passer devant. Je lui colle au train ! » souffle Théo en retour, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton inquiet : « Il va bientôt falloir que je relâche un peu mon Caméléon. Ça fait des heures que je le tiens et je commence à m'essouffler… »

Merde ! Il ne manquait plus que cela !

Mais c'est vrai que Théo n'a pas la partie belle depuis le milieu de la matinée. C'est déjà un exploit qu'il ait tenu autant de temps…

« C'est bon Théo ! Reste en arrière. Hugh et moi prenons le relais. Prends l'escalier de secours et va au Niveau Dix. Trouve un coin tranquille et repose-toi. Tu l'as amplement mérité mon pote. » décide-je, en me hâtant un peu pour ne pas perdre Ombrage de vue au prochain croisement de couloir.

Ombrage connaît de toute évidence le Ministère comme sa poche et s'y dirige sans hésitation. Nous croisons une ou deux personnes, qui la saluent poliment, bien que froidement. Elle les regarde à peine, droite et fière. Se conduisant déjà comme si elle était en terrain conquis…

Enfin, à la moitié d'un couloir secondaire, elle s'arrête et regarde des deux côtés avant d'ouvrir une porte cachée derrière une vielle tapisserie qu'elle soulève haut avec l'aide d'un Sort. J'ai tout juste le temps de m'engouffrer à sa suite, qu'elle relâche son Sort et ferme soigneusement la porte. Au nez et à la barbe de Hugh sans doute…

Elle pose maintenant un Sort de Fermeture et une Alarme…

« Reste où tu es mon pote… Elle a posé une Alarme. Si tu essayes d'ouvrir, elle le saura… » souffle-je dans mon Micro, demandant ensuite de répercuter le message à l'intention de Hugh auquel j'ai laissé mon biper, en suivant Ombrage dans l'étroit escalier qu'elle vient d'emprunter.

J'avance prudemment, le long du mur, pour être certain de ne pas faire grincer les marches, même si j'ai pris la précaution de jeter un Sort pour alléger mon pas et le rendre silencieux.

Au bas de l'escalier, Ombrage prend à droite et nous longeons un boyau étroit. D'après mes calculs, nous devons être dans la partie la plus ancienne du Ministère, non loin du Département de la Justice…

Un Niveau au dessous pour être exact…

Et soudainement j'ai froid… Très, très froid… Et des souvenirs que je n'ai pas envie de visiter surgissent et se bousculent dans mon cerveau…

Merde ! Nous sommes tout prêt du Quartier des Détraqueurs !

Et donc bien sous le Niveau Dix…

Devant moi, Ombrage produit un Patronus… Un chat qui se pavane la queue haute…

Ça ne m'étonne pas…

La chaleur revient un peu. Faiblement, mais c'est mieux que rien et cela m'aide à faire refluer les mauvais souvenirs.

Nous passons dans un autre boyau, qui nous éloigne un peu des Détraqueurs, puis Ombrage s'arrête une nouvelle fois, pour ouvrir une porte qu'elle laisse ouverte. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas à craindre que quelqu'un vienne par ici. Ces quartiers sont depuis longtemps inusités.

Qui voudrait volontairement côtoyer les Détraqueurs d'aussi près ?

J'entre à la suite d'Ombrage. Elle allume une vieille chandelle qui donne peu de lumière. Nous sommes dans un ancien bureau, plutôt minable. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre bien sûr et les murs suintent la tristesse et le délabrement.

Elle s'approche d'un vieux tableau, seul décoration dans cette pièce sans mobilier, excepté une table bancale située juste derrière Ombrage. La toile poussiéreuse et tendue de toiles d'araignées, représente un vieil homme, à la mine rébarbative, qui ressemble vaguement au crapaud… Et qui ne bouge pas d'un cil…

C'est une toile Moldue…

« Ah ! Cher arrière-grand-papa ! Comme il est pratique que ton portrait n'ait jamais pu être ôté de cet emplacement ! Et que tu sois muet ! » s'exclame le batracien rose bonbon avec un petit rire

Et elle tourne l'une des roses ornant le cadre du portrait, qui coulisse vers la gauche, révélant une haute, large et profonde niche…

Sa fameuse cachette…

Oh ! Mazette ! Des lingots ! Deux douzaines au moins !

Une vieille baguette… Celle de son arrière-grand-papa peut-être ?

Des tas de parchemins… Je me demande quels vilains secrets ils renferment ?

Et ce que contient cette grosse cassette d'argent incrustée de pierres précieuses !

Ombrage la prend justement, se retourne pour la poser sur la vieille table bancale et l'ouvre. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur avide.

Je m'approche doucement, car le couvercle m'empêche de voir le contenu et… Zut ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je marche sur la queue de ce fichu rat !

Ombrage sursaute en entendant le couinement du rat et je soulève prestement mon pied pour le laisser filer… Mais l'imbécile reste figé dans la lumière qu'Ombrage a brusquement dirigé vers nous…

« Saleté de bestiole ! » s'exclame-t-elle, tandis que je pousse discrètement le rat du bout de mon pied, pour l'inciter à fuir.

Mais il faut croire que ses neurones ont grillé, car il ne bouge pas d'un poil.

« Allez, fiche le camp, ne reste pas devant moi… » maugrée-je, en le poussant de nouveau

Et soudainement, Ombrage brandit sa baguette et s'écrie :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« Harry ! » hurlent une bonne douzaine de voix affolées dans mes écouteurs

Et, tandis que l'éclair vert se dirige vers nous, le rat semble soudainement retrouver vie et bondit de côté, au moment même où je bondis moi aussi… Putain ! Pourquoi cet imbécile a-t-il sauté du même côté que moi !

Ombrage ne le lâche pas du regard et sa baguette suit le mouvement. Elle rate le rat d'un cheveu et l'éclair ricoche sur le sol, avant de poursuivre sa course dans ma direction…

Je bondis encore une fois…

« Ouf ! Ce n'est pas passé loin ! Heureusement que j'ai du réflexe ! » rassure-je mes amis, sans crainte d'être entendu d'Ombrage, puisque j'ai posé une bulle de silebnce autour de moi…

Mais Ombrage réitère… Et cette fois, elle fait mouche. Le rat tombe raide, dans le coin opposé à celui où je me trouve maintenant… Et elle éclate de son agaçant petit rire aigrelet…

Et l'air fière de son mince exploit….

« Tout va bien ! C'est le rat qu'elle a eu ! » rassure-je encore mes amis, tout en approchant enfin de la table bancale.

Prenant garde où je mets les pieds…

Des diamants, des rubis et des améthystes roses ! En pagaille !

Comment a-t-elle fait pour accumuler une telle quantité de pierres précieuses ?

Ombrage contemple encore un peu ses pierres, les prenant à pleines poignées, pour les laisser couler entre ses doigts.

« Bientôt, bientôt mes chéris, je pourrais vous sortir et vous faire monter en bijoux que j'exhiberais aux soirées que je donnerais en l'honneur du Ministre ! C'est à dire en mon honneur ! » s'exclame-t-elle, riant encore

Enfin, l'œil ému, elle referme la grosse cassette sur un soupir, la remet dans son coffre, puis se saisit du flacon de poison, le glisse dans une aumônière qu'elle range au plus profond de sa poche droite…

Ça me démange de la lui arracher et de filer avec l'aumônière à toute vitesse…

« C'est bon… Elle a le poison. Et nous repartons. » souffle-je à la place, en emboîtant le pas d'Ombrage, qui file en sens inverse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous empruntons un autre escalier, qui descend vers le Niveau Dix

« Théo, es-tu assez reposé ? » m'enquiers-je, en croisant les doigts.

« Oui. Pas de problème. Ce repos m'a fait du bien. Et j'ai pris une Potion Revitalisante. Je pète de nouveau la forme ! » répond-il, d'une voix enthousiaste.

« Bien. Alors tiens-toi prêt à entrer dans la place à la suite d'Ombrage parce qu'on arrive. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait donner ses instructions par écrit aux autres encore une fois… Il faudra alors que tu t'arranges pour les lire… » annonce-je, tandis qu'Ombrage tourne dans le couloir qui mène vers la partie désaffectée du Niveau Dix…

Peut-être que nous allons enfin avoir connaissance des plans de Voldemort, me dis-je, en me planquant avec Hugh dans une ancienne cellule poussiéreuse…

« Outch ! Harry ! Tu viens de me marcher sur le pied ! » s'exclame Ron, avant de m'attraper et de me garder un peu contre lui…

« Désolé, Ron. » réponds-je, en posant avec douceur mes mains sur ses mains qui couvrent mon estomac

C'est chouette, le Sort de Désillusion ! Nous pouvons nous caliner aux vues et sus de tout le monde sans crainte d'être découverts !

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Enfin Ombrage passe la porte dégondée de la Salle d'Audience désaffectée !

A force d'attendre, je me demandais si cela allait arriver un jour…

Elle se dirige droit vers ses comparses assis sur les sièges de bois anciens tout vermoulus, dans un coin qu'ils ont débarrassé de la poussière et des araignées. Nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité d'en faire autant les copains et moi-même et je sens que plusieurs de ces saloperies de bestioles me courent dans le dos…

Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'elles ne s'infiltrent pas sous mes vêtements…

Déjà que la poussière n'arrête pas de me chatouiller les narines.

« Ah ! Vous voilà mes chers amis ! » s'exclame Ombrage, avec une excitation palpable.

« Oui, nous sommes là. Et impatients de savoir ce que nous faisons ici. » répond Bertram Yaxley, la mine renfrognée et le ton peu engageant.

« Nous sommes ici, parce que nous avons une grande mission à accomplir ! Mes chers amis, sachez que vous êtes présentement devant votre future Ministre ! » déclare Ombrage, avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre et en bombant le torse

« Oh ! Et à partir de quand avez-vous la prétention d'occuper LE Fauteuil ? » ironise Yaxley, qui se gausse sans dissimulation du crapaud

« Dès ce soir ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné ses ordres ce matin. Nous prenons le Ministère dès ce soir ! » claironne Ombrage, plus fière que jamais

Et toisant les autres avec hauteur. Les Mangemorts se regardent, les yeux soudainement allumés de fièvre…

« Eh bien ! Voilà une nouvelle qui me réjouit ! Toutes mes félicitations, chère Ministre ! Je crois que nous pouvons déjà vous appeler ainsi… » s'exclame le cousin Hercule, le parfait faux cul, en s'inclinant bas…

Ombrage laisse échapper un petit rire et rosit de plaisir.

« Allons ! Allons ! Cher cousin ! N'anticipons pas ! Chaque chose en son temps… Et il va de soi, n'est-ce pas, que je reste Dolorès pour vous, mon cher cousin Hercule ! » minaude-t-elle, d'un ton dégoulinant de fausse modestie qui me donne envie de vomir.

« Comment procédons-nous ? » coupe court Yaxley, visiblement agacé par tous ces simagrées

Ombrage prend place sur un siège, que son cousin vient galamment d'épousseter pour elle d'un coup de baguette.

« Voici les instructions, que vous devrez suivre à la lettre ! » déclare-t-elle, en reprenant son petit air supérieur, avant de se tourner vers l'un de ses complices : « Gavell, vous allez relier la Cheminée du Sas de Secours, à la Cheminée de la Salle de Bal du Manoir Malfoy. Et uniquement à elle ! Puis vous condamnez toutes les autres Cheminées du Ministère ! Personne ne devra pourvoir ni entrer, ni sortir au plus tard à partir de 18H05, hormis le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa suite ! Vous serez secondés dans votre action, par Yaxley et Roose. Aussitôt que ce sera fait, regagnez l'Atrium. Et maîtrisez les employés récalcitrants ! »

« Et vous croyez que les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette vont nous laisser faire gentiment ? » grommelle Roose, devançant de peu Yaxley, qui hoche la tête pour l'appuyer

Ombrage émet un petit rire suffisant.

« Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela. Je me charge d'eux. Et la plupart vont partir, en même temps que Fudge, vers 18H00. Je peux même vous dire qu'ils vont Transplaner depuis le toit ! Et qu'il faut les laisser faire ! Je bouclerais les quelques Aurors qui seront encore présents dans leur bureau avant de descendre vous rejoindre ! » annonce-t-elle, d'un ton triomphant.

« Vous en savez des choses… » murmure Yaxley, d'un ton sarcastique.

« Le Maître me fait confiance ! Il sait reconnaître la valeur de ses fidèles ! » répond Ombrage, en adressant un regard presque méprisant à Yaxley.

« Quel insigne honneur.. » déclare Yaxley, en inclinant la tête.

Il se fiche d'elle, encore une fois…

Et cette fois, une lueur mauvaise traverse le regard d'Ombrage. Et je ne serais pas étonné que ces deux là se cherchent bientôt des noises…

Quoique ! Comme nous allons les empêcher de mener leur projet à bien, il est probable que cela n'arrive pas dans un avenir proche !

« Hercule, tu es chargé de condamner les ascenseurs et les autres entrées ! Tu aideras ensuite à neutraliser ceux qui tenteront de résister. » ordonne maintenant Ombrage à son cousin, qui se contente d'acquiescer d'un sourire et elle poursuit donc sans attendre : « Quant à vous, Parkes, vous débloquerez le Sas de Secours, afin que je puisse y pénétrer et faire savoir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, que la voie est libre… Votre fils joindra ses efforts aux vôtres. Vous aiderez également Gavell, Yaxley, Roose et mon cousin dès que ce sera fait. Nul ne vous résistera longtemps ! Après tout, vous faites partie de l'élite du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Son avant garde dans la conquête du Ministère ! »

« Tout cela c'est bien joli, mais si vos prévisions s'avéraient fausses, que nous rencontrons beaucoup de résistance et que nous ne pouvons pas accéder au Sas de Secours, comment comptez-vous nous sortir de ce guêpier une fois toutes les issues condamnées ? On n'établit pas si facilement la liaison d'une Cheminée, ça prend du temps…Et nous ne sommes pas nombreux pour tenir une place aussi grande…» fait remarquer Gavell, qui semble sceptique

Ombrage rit encore une fois, l'air très sûre d'elle

« Voyons Gavell ! Ne soyez pas si pessimiste ! Et songez que notre cher ami Lucius compte quelques fidèles connaissances parmi les employés du Ministère ! Gageons qu'ils joindront leurs efforts aux nôtres, dès qu'ils auront saisi la situation ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte sur notre succès ! Nous allons lui offrir le Ministère, comme il le souhaite ! Il fera son entrée triomphale dans l'Atrium à 18H30, comme prévue ! Et croyez-moi, mes chers amis, tout comme la mienne, grande sera votre récompense ! Comptez d'ores et déjà que vous occuperez dès ce soir une place de choix à mes côtés ! Il ne fait guère de doute que vous recevrez la charge d'un Département ! Oui, vous ferez partie de mon Etat Major dès ce soir, mes amis ! » déclare-t-elle, sur un ton grandiloquent et convaincu.

Et son assurance semble gagner les autres, à part Yaxley, qui plisse ses yeux où brille une lueur cruelle.

Je me demande s'il n'est pas déjà en train d'échafauder un plan pour lui souffler le poste de Ministre sous le nez…

Ouais… Les requins se bouffent entre eux, c'est bien connu… Et nous avons là une belle brochette de requins, prêts à tout, pour remporter le plus gros morceau de la proie…

« Bien, Messieurs, je dois vous quitter. J'ai une mission à remplir, tout comme vous ! N'oubliez pas, rendez-vous dans l'Atrium. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ne venez pas chercher mon conseil. Vous êtes de futurs Directeurs de Département, prenez donc les décisions qui s'imposent pour assurer le succès de notre entreprise ! En aucun cas, nous ne devons être vus ensemble, ni attirer l'attention, jusqu'au moment où je vous rejoindrais dans l'Atrium ! Est-ce clair ? » déclare Ombrage, en regardant chacun des Mangemorts à tour de rôle.

Chacun acquiesce, quelque peu agacé par les grands airs que le crapaud se donne, c'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais aucun n'ose la remettre à sa place pour l'heure…

« Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure ! » poursuit Ombrage d'un ton raide, avant de se lever et de tourner les talons pour sortir à grands pas…

« Eh bien, ton pif t'a bien renseigné Ron ! Elle vient de confirmer pile poil ce que tu as deviné tout à l'heure ! » commente Marian, avec une sorte de jubilation.

« Ouais… Mais je préfèrerais qu'il ne continue pas à frétiller, mon pif… » soupire Ron

Je préfèrerai aussi, me dis-je, en sortant de la Salle d'Audience à la suite des Mangemorts, en espérant avec optimisme, que ce soit à cause des kilos de poussières qui s'entassent dans le coin, que son nez le gratouille maintenant…

Ouais… Parce que sinon, ça signifie que nous n'en avons pas fini avec les emmerdes…

« Harry, suis Ombrage, mais laisse-la faire. King et Arthur vont récupérer le sucre empoisonné quand il arrivera dans leurs bureaux. Laissez faire les autres également. Qu'ils bouclent le Ministère, ça nous arrange. Vous les suivez de loin et vous vous cachez à proximité des lieux où ils se rendent. N'intervenez qu'en cas d'urgence… Et en tout état de cause, si possible pas avant 18H05. Le mieux serait de le faire quand ils seront tous dans l'Atrium. Vous aurez du renfort ! Contrairement à ce que Dolorès Ombrage pense, les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette pourront sortir de leur bureau ! Dobby s'en chargera. Et ils vous aideront à les coincer, avant que d'autres Mangemorts pénètrent dans la place. Tout pourra être fini avant que les employés descendent pour repartir à la fin de leur service, à 18H15. » intervient notre prof de DCFM

« Entendu » dis-je, à l'instar de mes camarades, avant de répercuter vers Magnus qui n'a pas d'écouteurs

« Par sécurité supplémentaire, on fermera les portes des quatre escaliers de secours, avec les Sorts de fermeture de King… ça évitera que des employés soient pris dans des feux croisés en cas de grabuge… » souffle Harry, sur une inspiration

« Excellente idée, Harry ! » approuve Tante Nally, tandis que je m'attache aux basques des salopards de Mangemorts qui vont eux-mêmes en grande partie se charger de s'enfermer dans un guêpier dont ils ne pourront pas sortir…

« Il est quelle heure… » entends-je Gavell demander.

« 15H08, pourquoi ? » répond Yaxley d'un ton sec.

« Parce que c'est un peu tôt, pour gagner nos positions, vous croyez pas ? » fait remarquer Gavell, en s'arrêtant pour regarder les autres à la ronde.

Les autres s'arrêtent aussi.

« Ouais, t'as raison ! Retournons dans la Salle d'Audience en attendant l'heure propice. J'ai un jeu de cartes… » répond Parkes, en mettant déjà la main à la poche.

Alors je fais volte face. Il ne manquerait plus que ceux que nous poursuivons nous rentrent dedans de plein fouet ! J'entraîne les copains et nous nous engouffrons dans une ancienne petite cellule…

Nous heurtant aux autres copains qui ont eu la même idée…

« Ben on va être un peu à l'étroit ici… » marmonne Ron, dont je devine qu'il se plaque tout ce qu'il peut contre le mur.

« Ouais… Mais on fera avec… Putain ! Dommage que la porte de la Salle d'Audience ne tienne plus debout. On aurait pu enfermer les autres connards dedans… » fait remarquer Marian.

« Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, au moment voulu, on pourra peut-être les enfermer dans cette cellule… » intervient Megan, avec un sourire dans la voix.

Nous acquiesçons tous et un petit silence s'installe. Nous sommes vraiment mal installés ici et j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes. Je commence à fatiguer…

« Dites, je ne sais pas vous, mais j'en profiterai bien pour faire une pause également… On pourrait relâcher notre Sortilège de Désillusion quelque temps. Il suffit que l'un de nous fasse le guet et prévienne, si les autres reviennent par ici…Qu'en dites-vous ? » propose-je, en me laissant aller contre le mur, pour me reposer un peu

« Ouais, t'as raison Nev… Et puis j'ai faim, l'heure du déjeuner est largement passée. Il est temps de manger de ces bons sandwichs préparés par Winky. Finalement, elle avait raison de penser que nous pourrions en avoir besoin, cette brave Winky ! » acquiesce Ron, tandis que Megan se propose pour le premier tour de garde…

Nous relâchons donc nos Sortilèges et nous nous installons le plus confortablement possible pour faire notre pique-nique en attendant « l'heure propice » comme l'a si bien dit Parkes…

Le tout, c'est de savoir pour qui elle le sera…

OoOoOoO

« Diantre ! Que voilà une noble mission, que d'avoir à ancharer (1) cette chiabrena (2) d'Ombrage et son sombre arroi (3) ! C'est un grand honneur que vous nous faites là, Messire Harry, que de nous y associer ! » déclare Magnus, avec son emphase habituelle.

1) Ancharer : mettre les fers aux pieds de quelqu'un

2) Chiabrena = chiure de merde

3) Arroi : équipage

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

...

...


	60. Traquenards En Tous Genres 3

Disclaimer: chapitre 1

...

Qui est ma bêta ? Mistycal bien sûr !

...

OoOoOoO

**Traquenards En Tous Genres 3 /8**

**Acte 3 : Souricière**

**Harry**

Hugh, Théo et moi suivons Ombrage depuis un quart d'heure. Nous sommes remontés au Niveau Trois où, juste avant d'entrer dans des toilettes, Scrimgeour l'a regardée venir vers lui d'un œil mauvais, claquant ensuite rageusement la porte derrière lui ….

Je me demande où sont les Cuisines, qui n'apparaissaient pas sur les plans fournis par Maugrey. Mais je ne doute pas un instant que le crapaud le sache…

Nous traversons le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques jusqu'à son extrémité, pour prendre un petit couloir en cul de sac. Ombrage ouvre maintenant un placard à balai, dont elle fait coulisser le panneau du fond, pour s'engouffrer dans un escalier dérobé.

Nous avons de la chance, qu'un balai dégringole et vienne coincer la porte et le panneau, nous permettant de passer juste avant qu'Ombrage ne se retourne l'air un peu agacée, pour déloger le balai d'un coup de baguette, permettant ainsi au panneau et à la porte du placard de se refermer.

L'escalier descend dans les profondeurs… Un peu plus bas que le Niveau Dix, j'en jurerais, exactement comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, quand elle s'est rendue dans les Anciens Bureaux.

Il n'y a pas à dire ! Elle le connaît bien le Ministère, Ombrage ! Car je suis certain que cet escalier, comme celui qu'elle a emprunté tout à l'heure, ne figure pas sur les plans que nous avons minutieusement étudiés toute la journée d'hier…

Enfin la dernière marche. Le couloir est court. Il n'y a pas de porte à son extrémité. Il débouche directement dans une très grande cuisine au plafond bas.

Il y a des fourneaux au milieu de la pièce, au-dessus desquels sont suspendues des casseroles et des marmites de cuivre bien astiquées. L'une d'elle, la plus grosse de toutes, chauffe de l'eau à feu doux. Pour le thé sans doute. Et tout autour de la cuisine, les murs sont tapissés de placards, d'étagères, de tables en bois épais, de bacs de plonge et d'un billot de boucher

Tous les plans de travail sont à hauteur d'Elfe de maison…

Ombrage se dirige vers l'une des tables, sur laquelle sont préparés des services à thé, aux armoiries du Ministère… Un plateau pour le Ministre Fudge, Arthur et Percy, un second pour les Aurors et le troisième pour les Tireurs de Baguette…

Ombrage couine, avec un petit mouvement d'épaule et de tête suffisant…

« Je savais bien, que ces misérables petits Elfes ne seraient pas là à cette heure ! Occupés à décrasser les bureaux des vacanciers ! Il n'y a plus guère que l'eau qui chauffe pour le thé ! Monsieur le Ministre et son Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat vont boire un bon thé aujourd'hui ! Ces Messieurs les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette aussi ! Un bon thé oui ! Avec du bon sucre ! » s'exclame Ombrage, avant de couiner de nouveau d'un air joyeux.

Soudainement, un plop se fait entendre. Ombrage sursaute et, avant même que j'aie le temps de réagir, elle lève sa baguette et d'un Avada tue l'Elfe de maison qui la regardait de ses grands yeux étonnés…

Putain ! Je hais cette salope ! Et ça me démange de l'arrêter tout de suite.

« Petite vermine ! Il y a longtemps que je rêvais de tuer l'un de tes semblables ! Mais maintenant, il va falloir que j'aille cacher ton cadavre ! Je m'en occuperai tout à l'heure, car d'abord, j'ai une mission à remplir ! » crache Ombrage, le visage déformé par une grimace de dégoût…

Elle repousse le cadavre de l'Elfe dans un coin d'ombre épaisse, puis pose sa baguette sur la table, à droite des plateaux, non sans s'être au préalable assurée que celle-ci est propre.

Puis elle retire les couvercles des sucriers, les réservant de côté, prélevant ensuite quelques cuillérées de sucre de chacun d'eux pour le jeter dans le bac de plonge situé tout à côté et enfin elle sort la fameuse fiole de poison de sa poche, la débouchant prestement…

Depuis l'autre côté des fourneaux, je la regarde pencher le flacon au-dessus d'une cuillère, pour mesurer la dose à introduire dans le sucre des sucriers…

« Que faites-vous ici, Dolorès Ombrage ! » tonne soudainement une voix depuis le couloir, faisant sursauter le crapaud, dont la main portant la cuillère contenant un peu du poison, effectue un mouvement de panique, qui fait voler ce dernier à la ronde.

Scrimgeour ! Le con ! Il nous a suivis ! Et il va tout faire foirer !

« Mais rien ! Vous le voyez bien ! Je m'assure juste qu'il y ait assez de sucre dans le sucrier ! Cornelius aime le thé bien sucré ! Or les Elfes ne sont guère généreux sur la quantité qu'ils mettent à disposition sur son plateau ! Alors je viens toujours m'assurer qu'il y en a assez ! Et je… C'est un sucre d'excellente qualité, que j'achète moi-même ! Goûtez ! Vous verrez ! » s'exclame Ombrage en retour…

Et brandissant la cuillère et la fiole de poison vers Scrimgeour…

Il plisse les yeux, visiblement méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Harry… » chuchote Hugh qui s'est penché vers moi, pour entrer dans ma bulle de silence

« On reste tranquille pour l'instant. Nous n'intervenons que si nécessaire » réponds-je, sans quitter des yeux la scène qui se déroule devant moi

Scrimgeour avance avec précaution, la baguette au poing.

« Posez le flacon et la cuillère sur la table, Dolorès. Et reculez, doucement… » ordonne-t-il, en s'arrêtant à trois mètres d'Ombrage, son regard fixé dans le sien.

Ombrage obéit. Je peux voir sa main qui tremble imperceptiblement quand elle pose la fiole à la gauche des plateaux… Puis elle recule, sa main droite raidie contre sa cuisse et la gauche sous son sein…

« Vous m'avez fait tellement peur, Rufus ! Regardez, j'en ai répandu du sucre partout ! Ces pauvres petits Elfes qui travaillent si dur pour garder cet endroit rutilant ne seront pas contents ! Je vais nettoyer ! » déclare Ombrage, en se saisissant d'une serviette de table, pour épousseter.

« Pas de blague ! Ne touchez à rien ! » claque la voix de Scrimgeour, stoppant net Ombrage dans son geste.

« Mais que se passe-t-il, Rufus ? On dirait que vous vous méfiez de moi ! » clame le crapaud, en reculant d'un pas qui la place à hauteur de sa baguette

Et prenant un air si faussement innocent et surpris, qu'on serait presque tenté de la croire aussi pure que l'agneau qui vient de naître…

« Oui, je me méfie. » répond Scrimgeour, d'une voix sourde.

« Il va se faire avoir le con… » murmure la voix de Théo, dans mes écouteurs…

« Ouais… Tenez-vous prêts. Mais n'agissez que si je vous le dis. Restez dans l'ombre. Je vais mettre ma Cape et faire comme si j'avais suivi Ombrage caché dessous… » dis-je dans un souffle, tandis qu'Ombrage et Scrimgeour se dévisagent sans ciller…

Et je dégage lentement ma Cape d'Invisibilité, que j'ai récupérée avant de quitter Poudlard, de dessous les vêtements où je la garde cachée depuis ce matin…

« Vous me chagrinez, Rufus ! Moi qui croyais que nous étions amis ! » couine Ombrage, d'une petite voix pleurnicharde.

« Ami, hein ! Un ami que vous avez trompé et que vous avez entraîné à son corps défendant dans un minable complot qui l'a précipité au bas de l'échelle ! Où comptez-vous m'emmener cette fois, Dolorès, avec vos faux airs innocents ? Aux Enfers ? » grince Scrimgeour, dardant Ombrage d'un regard noir.

Et se saisissant de la fiole de poison pour renifler son contenu, au moment même où Ombrage se saisit de sa baguette d'un mouvement vif.

« Stupéfix ! » hurle-t-elle, l'air mauvais

Et Scrimgeour effectue un vol plané qui l'envoie contre une étagère surchargée de vaisselle. La vaisselle tombe à grand fracas sur l'ancien Chef des Aurors qui reste à demi sonné sur le sol…

Et moi, je ne quitte pas des yeux le flacon que Scrimgeour a lâché dans son envol… Il s'élève en tournant sur lui-même, répandant à chaque tour quelques grains de poison qui retombent mollement sur le sol, puis il tinte contre la voûte du plafond bas, avant d'amorcer une rapide descente et de tomber, avec ce qui reste de « sucre » dedans, pile dans la grosse marmite d'eau qui chauffe doucement…

Ombrage, qui n'a pas vu le poison se perdre, jubile et s'avance doucement vers Scrimgeour, baguette en avant.

« Vous avez eu tort de vous mêler de mes affaires, Rufus ! » clame-t-elle, de sa voix de petite fille criarde

Et elle jette un nouveau Sort… Un Maléfice noir qui file à toute vitesse vers Scrimgeour encore au sol.

Et cette fois je relâche mon Sort de Désillusion, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'intervenir, car d'un geste preste, Scrimgeour, libéré du Stupéfix, détourne le Maléfice d'Ombrage. Et le Maléfice me frôle…

« Merde ! Putain ! » entends-je, en même temps qu'un bruit de chute, juste à côté de moi.

« Hugh ! » soufflons-nous, Théo et moi-même, en nous agenouillant auprès de notre ami…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'exclament dans mes écouteurs, les voix inquiètes de Ron, Hermione, Draco et les autres

« Harry ? » s'enquiert Marraine, non moins inquiète

Hugh, dont le Sort de Désillusion a lâché, est à terre, yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire crispée sous la douleur, se tient le ventre à deux mains. Et sur sa robe, une auréole s'élargit rapidement…

Du sang…

« Hugh est blessé ! Ta trousse de secours Théo ! Potion Anti-Hémorragique et Potion Désinfectante… » souffle-je, tandis que j'écarte doucement les mains de Hugh, en le priant de me laisser regarder sa blessure

J'arrache la robe de mon ami, d'un geste sec, sans me préoccuper du bruit que je fais, car, de l'autre côté des fourneaux qui nous masquent à leurs regards, Scrimgeour et Ombrage ont entamé un duel bien plus bruyant…

« Sort Coupant. Je neutralise et je referme dès que c'est désinfecté. Serre les dents mon pote, tu vas un peu danser.. » dis-je, avant de prononcer le Contre Maléfice qui va empêcher la blessure de s'aggraver.

Et je tends mon bras à Hugh pour qu'il s'accroche à ma main, tandis que Théo verse une Potion pour arrêter les saignements puis le désinfectant sur la blessure.

Le corps de Hugh s'arque boute et son visage grimace sous la douleur, tandis que ses ongles pénètrent dans la chair de ma main, à la faire saigner. Il gémit, mais ne crie pas… Puis son corps et son souffle se relâchent…

Le plus gros de la douleur est passé…

Pour l'instant…

Et les souffles suspendus de mes amis et de Marraine se relâchent aussi, là-bas, où qu'ils soient…

La plaie qui barre le ventre de Hugh est longue, large, nette et assez profonde. Mais elle n'a heureusement pas mis à jour les entrailles comme je le craignais. Le Sort a dû être un peu affaibli quand il a été détourné par Scrimgeour.

« Prêt ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de Hugh

Son visage ruissèle de sueur, mais il serre de nouveau les mâchoires et me fait signe que oui.

Alors je joins les lèvres de l'extrémité de la plaie, en pinçant la peau, comme Richard m'a appris à le faire, puis j'applique ma baguette dessus, murmurant un Sort qui referme doucement la blessure.

« Ça va ? » m'enquiers-je, quand je suis au quart de mon travail…

« Ouais… Mais fais vite. Putain ! Ça fait mal ! » souffle Hugh, les joues baignées de larmes…

« Ouais… Les Sorts de Soins sont toujours presque aussi douloureux que les Maléfices eux-mêmes… Parfois même, davantage… » intervient Théo, en serrant doucement la main de Hugh dans la sienne et lui épongeant le front et les joues avec la manche de sa robe

De l'autre côté de la cuisine, le duel fait toujours rage… Les marmites et casseroles dégringolent ou explosent autour de nous, la vaisselle se fracasse, le bois des tables et des placards éclate en milliers d'échardes qui volent partout…

« Expelliarmus ! » s'écrie pour la énième fois Ombrage, avant de pousser un petit cri triomphant : « Je vous ai eu ! Enfin ! Vous êtes à ma merci cette fois Rufus! »

Et Hugh me saisit le poignet, m'arrêtant dans le soin que je lui prodigue

« Laisse pas faire cette salope ! Arrête-là, Harry ! » murmure-t-il, avec un regard déterminé.

« Finis de le soigner, Théo.. » réponds-je, sur un hochement de tête positif pour Hugh

Et je me redresse, ma Cape dans une main, ma baguette dans l'autre…

« Sois prudent Harry ! » souffle Ron, d'une voix étouffée

Scrimgeour et Ombrage se font face. L'ancien Chef des Aurors est essoufflé et visiblement mécontent de lui-même… Mais il ne courbe pas l'échine et regarde Ombrage en se redressant avec fierté, tandis que le crapaud, qu'une porte de placard dégondée me cache à demi, jubile…

Aucun des deux ne m'a vu encore.

« Vous allez mourir, Rufus ! » annonce Ombrage, avec l'ombre d'un horrible sourire cruel dans la voix

« Au moins je serais mort dignement au combat et non sous le joug d'un Mage Noir comme cela vous arrivera sans aucun doute ! » déclare Scrimgeour, d'une voix ferme, tandis que je me déplace lentement, pour obtenir un meilleur angle de vue et être certain de ne pas rater ma cible…

« Vous aurez plutôt été achevé, comme la misérable larve que vous êtes ! » s'exclame Ombrage, d'un ton méprisant.

Et elle lève sa baguette, commençant à prononcer le Maléfice de la Mort tandis que Scrimgeour ne la quitte pas des yeux, le front haut.

Et face à cette attitude emplie de dignité et d'honneur, je sens monter en moi une bouffée d'admiration et de respect que je n'avais jamais éprouvés pour cet homme…

« Expelliarmus ! » crie-je, en surgissant de l'ombre, un peu en retrait de l'ancien Chef des Aurors…

Et la baguette d'Ombrage, ainsi que celle de Scrimgeour qu'elle avait récupérée, sautent de ses mains, pour venir se loger au creux de la mienne

« Potter ! » couine Ombrage, en reculant d'un pas, vers le fond de l'armoire, dans lequel on dirait qu'elle a espoir de pouvoir se cacher…

Elle est soudainement nettement moins sûre d'elle, la salope !

« Potter ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ! » s'exclame Scrimgeour, en se tournant à demi vers moi, le regard allumé d'une lueur heureuse…

Et il amorce un pas vers moi, me tendant la main.

« Attention ! Stupéfix ! » hurle Théo, qui arrive à ma gauche, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et soutenant Hugh dont le regard est non moins terrifié

Et je me décale d'un poil, baguette en avant, pour tâcher de neutraliser Ombrage, que Scrimgeour a masqué à mon regard en s'avançant vers moi, au moment même où lui-même se retourne brusquement vers le crapaud et que Théo hurle de nouveau :

« Protego ! »

Mais c'est trop tard…

Je me prends brusquement une giclée chaude et poisseuse en peine figure…

Scrimgeour tombe en arrière et je le reçois dans mes bras dans un réflexe…

Ses yeux écarquillés sont fixes. Et son visage est fendu en deux par un hachoir à viande…

Ombrage s'est bien écrasée au fond du placard, sous le Stupéfix de Théo, mais le hachoir volait déjà vers sa victime

« Oh merde ! Elle l'a tué, Harry ! Elle a tué Scrimgeour ! Oh ! Merde ! J'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher ! Putain ! J'suis désolé, Harry ! » s'exclame Théo, horrifié et des larmes roulant sur ses joues blêmes

Il tombe à genou à mes côtés, entraînant Hugh qui grimace dans sa chute…

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Théo. J'aurais dû la stupéfixer, au lieu de me contenter de la désarmer… Ce n'est pas ta faute si elle a jeté ce hachoir vers nous… Vers Scrimgeour… » souffle-je en retour, en me délestant doucement du corps défunt de l'ancien Chef des Aurors, dont le sang encore chaud, coule lentement sur mes vêtements

« Ce n'est la faute de ni l'un, ni de l'autre. Seule Ombrage est responsable de ce meurtre. » dit doucement Marraine, avant d'ajouter : « Je vous envoie Kingsley… »

Marraine a raison… Ce n'est pas le moment de culpabiliser.

Nous aurons bien le temps de repenser à tout cela plus tard. Pour le moment, nous avons des dispositions à prendre, pour empêcher un carnage dans l'Atrium tout à l'heure…

Car je n'ai aucun doute, que Yaxley et les autres en feront un si sous ne les empêchons pas d'agir !

Je me défais de ma robe ensanglantée. Prenant soin de récupérer ma pochette sans fond dans ma poche. Je m'essuie sommairement le visage et les mains avec un coin propre de ma robe, puis je la roule, avant de la fourrer dans ma pochette et de glisser celle-ci dans l'une des poches de jambe de mon treillis.

Ce n'est pas que je veuille la garder, jamais je ne pourrais la mettre à nouveau, même si Dobby arrivait à enlever toute trace du sang qui la souille, mais je ne peux pas non plus la laisser ici.

Ne jamais rien laisser de soi derrière soi. C'est ce que j'ai appris, lors de mes entraînements.

Il fait froid dans la cuisine. Et je frissonne sous mon tee-shirt à manches courtes.

« Les autres en ont déjà marre de jouer aux cartes. Et surtout d'avoir sans cesse à repousser des hordes d'araignées. Ils ont décidé de bouger. Nous les suivons. Courage les gars ! On est avec vous ! » souffle Ron, d'une voix chaude et douce

Et je me sens réchauffé par sa voix.

Il me comprend… Je sais qu'il me comprend…

Et que lorsque tout sera fini et que nous serons rentrés, il me prendra dans ses bras, pour me câliner, là-bas, bien à l'abri dans notre lit du QG…

Je serre l'épaule de Théo, puis celle de Hugh. Tout comme moi, mes deux amis ont du mal à encaisser le choc et ont besoin d'un réconfort amical.

Je me lève, incapable de rester là, sans rien faire, à côté du corps de Scrimgeour. Et puis, il faut tâcher de récupérer un peu de ce poison, si c'est encore possible de le faire…

Mes yeux partent à la recherche de la grosse marmite, mais elle n'est plus sur les fourneaux. Il va falloir chercher dans tout le fatras ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quelque chose d'urgent à faire dans l'immédiat et ça m'occupera l'esprit…

Je regarde vers Théo, pour organiser avec lui les recherches, quand soudainement un Crac se fait entendre dans mon dos. Je me retourne vivement, baguette en main, pointée en avant. C'est une Elfe de maison qui vient d'arriver. Une Elfe qui regarde les dégâts d'un air horrifié…

Et ses yeux s'écarquillent de terreur pure, quand elle avise le corps de l'autre Elfe, dans le coin d'ombre où le crapaud l'a repoussé tout à l'heure, puis celui de Scrimgeour…

Elle reste un instant pétrifiée, puis elle commence à gémir, en se tordant les mains…

« Ne tuez pas Kwiky ! Ne tuez pas Kwiky ! » implore-t-elle, l'air misérable

« Ce n'est pas nous, c'est elle qui a fait ça ! » s'exclame alors Hugh, en pointant le placard du doigt

Et dans un automatisme, je suis son doigt du regard …

« Bordel ! Ombrage ! Elle n'est plus là ! » m'exclame-je, en bondissant sur mes pieds, tandis que la petite Elfe sursaute de frayeur…

La salope s'est enfuie ! Elle a profité que nous étions sous le choc de la mort de Scrimgeour pour se carapater je ne sais où !

Je me précipite vers le couloir, puis réalise qu'elle n'aurait pas pu fuir par là sans que nous la voyions passer devant nous… Alors je reviens vers la petite Elfe pétrifiée de terreur et je m'agenouille devant elle…

« Y a-t-il une autre porte ? » m'enquiers-je, avec urgence.

La petite Elfe est d'autant plus effrayée et fixe mes mains encore un peu souillées du sang de Hugh et de Scrimgeour, de ses grands yeux écarquillés, sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot…

« Nous ne sommes pas des assassins. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons tué Monsieur Scrimgeour, ni ce pauvre Elfe. Aide-moi à retrouver sa meurtrière s'il te plait… Je te promets que je ne te ferais pas de mal… Roi Dobby te dirais que jamais je ne te ferais du mal… Je…» dis-je doucement, avant que la petite Elfe m'interrompe

« Vous connaissez Roi Dobby ? Vous le connaissez vraiment ! » s'exclame-t-elle, son regard se disputant l'incrédulité et la joie…

« Oui il le connaît ! C'est Harry Potter ! C'est lui qui a fait de Roi Dobby un Roi ! » intervient Théo d'une voix fébrile

« Harry Potter ! Vous êtes Harry Potter ! » s'exclame encore la petite Elfe, le visage fendu d'un large sourire et les oreilles agitées

Et cherchant du regard la cicatrice sur mon front

Je hoche simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Kwiky va aider Harry Potter ! Il y a une porte par-là ! Une porte que plus personne ne prend jamais ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en indiquant un coin reculé à demi caché par le billot de boucher renversé…

A trois pas du placard dans lequel Ombrage s'est écrasée tout à l'heure…

Celui où, je le réalise maintenant, étaient rangés les couteaux, hachoirs et tous objets coupants et tranchants utiles à un Elfe boucher…

« Je viens avec toi ! » s'exclame Théo, en se levant du sol où il était toujours agenouillé, près du corps sans vie de Scrimgeour.

« Attends Théo ! Il faut trouver le poison dans tout ce fouillis ! S'il reste une chance infime d'en récupérer un peu, il ne faut pas la rater… La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, la fiole est tombée dans la marmite d'eau qui chauffait sur le fourneau du milieu… » dis-je précipitamment.

Théo acquiesce et aide Hugh à se lever, pour l'installer plus confortablement, avant de se mettre à fouiller les débris laissés par le duel de Scrimgeour et Ombrage, tandis que je me tourne vers Kwiky…

« Montre-moi le chemin Kwiky, veux-tu ? Dis-moi où mène cette porte… » demande-je en lui tendant la main.

Kwiky se saisit de ma main, avec une certaine timidité, avant de m'offrir un sourire que je lui rends. Puis elle m'entraîne vers la porte, que nous franchissons rapidement et nous longeons un couloir plongé dans le noir, jusqu'à un embranchement…

« Nous sommes sous le Niveau Dix, n'est-ce pas Kwiky ? » m'enquiers-je, en examinant attentivement les deux couloirs qui se présentent à nous

Mais, bien qu'ils ne soient plus jamais empruntés par quiconque, les Elfes continuent de toute évidence à entretenir les lieux et il n'y a pas la moindre trace du passage d'Ombrage…

« Oui, Harry Potter. Le couloir de droite menait à un escalier, qui remontait vers les autres niveaux. Mais l'escalier s'est à demi-effondré depuis longtemps. C'est dangereux et toutes les portes, à tous les Niveaux, ont été condamnées… De l'autre côté, ce sont les Anciens Bureaux du Département de la Justice, qui ne sont plus utilisés… » explique la petite Elfe, en se triturant une oreille.

« A cause des Détraqueurs… Parce que leurs quartiers ont été installés à ce Niveau… » souffle-je, commençant à entrevoir où Dolorès Ombrage espère se rendre par ces passages…

« La baguette ! La baguette dans la cachette derrière le tableau ! Elle espère la récupérer ! » m'exclame-je, en amorçant un pas dans la direction des Anciens Bureaux…

« Non ! Harry Potter ! Non ! Il ne faut pas aller là-bas ! C'est trop dangereux ! » s'écrie la petite Elfe, en s'agrippant à mon poignet et en freinant des deux pieds mon avancée…

« Il faut que j'y aille Kwiky ! Sinon il y aura d'autres morts ! » m'écrie-je en retour, en tâchant de desserrer la prise de ses doigts autour de mon poignet

« Non ! Harry Potter ! Non ! Pour aller dans les Anciens Bureaux, il faut traverser le couloir du quartier des Détraqueurs ! Ils ne voient pas la porte. Elle n'a pas de poignée de leur côté… mais si la porte est ouverte, ils trouveront le chemin des Cuisines ! » s'écrie-t-elle, ses oreilles affolées s'agitant avec force…

Je m'arrête et m'agenouille auprès d'elle, la prenant par les épaules pour la regarder droit dans ses yeux écarquillés de terreur

« Ombrage doit connaître un autre chemin ! Kwiky… Kwiky, nous allons avancer, tous les deux. Et puis… Et puis, si nous ne trouvons pas d'autre chemin, tu me feras Transplaner de l'autre côté du couloir des Détraqueurs… Et puis, je sais faire un Patronus, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets… D'accord ? » supplie-je, presque au désespoir…

Car je n'ai pas le temps de retourner en arrière et d'emprunter le chemin par lequel Ombrage nous a fait passer en début d'après-midi… Et je suis certain que si Ombrage trouve une autre baguette, ce sera le massacre pur et simple… Elle n'a plus rien à perdre… Et elle fera tout pour pouvoir s'enfuir du Ministère. Tuant toute personne qui essayera de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Fuir, pour aller se cacher…

Là-bas, au manoir Malfoy sans doute…

Auprès de son Maître…

Oui, elle sait qu'il la punira sévèrement pour son échec, mais il est maintenant son seul espoir d'échapper à Azkaban…

Kwiky me regarde, l'air très embarrassée, partagée entre sa peur et son désir de me rendre service. Puis son regard glisse vers ma cicatrice…

« D'accord, Harry Potter… Kwiky va vous mener… » accepte-t-elle finalement, en m'entraînant de nouveau à sa suite, dès que je me suis relevé.

Nous courrons, mais pas assez vite à mon gré, car les petites jambes de Kwiky sont beaucoup trop courtes pour pouvoir suivre mon rythme habituel. Alors je lui demande l'autorisation de la porter et je la soulève dans mes bras quand elle acquiesce.

Dès lors, j'accélère considérablement. Courant à perdre haleine pour tâcher de rattraper Ombrage, qui doit tâtonner dans le noir…

Et je me demande quelle folie a bien pu la pousser à prendre ce chemin… Traverser le couloir des Détraqueurs… Comment espère-t-elle le faire, sans Baguette ?

Et soudainement, nous entendons des hurlements

« Reculez ! Reculez ! » crie Ombrage, tandis que le froid s'insinue en moi et que Kwiky s'agrippe de toutes ses forces à mon cou, son petit corps tremblant tout contre moi…

Des pas qui courent devant, venant vers moi.

Un bruit de chute, comme un corps qui tombe lourdement…

« Non ! **Non !** » hurle encore Ombrage plus terrifiée encore que précédemment…

Elles avancent…

Les Créatures avancent vers nous…

Je ne les vois pas mais je les sens venir, glissant dans l'ombre du couloir…

C'est la mort qui vient vers nous. Silencieuse et glacée…

Alors je m'arrête et je jette un Patronus…

Mais il n'est guère réussi et il s'évanouit à peine est-il sorti de ma baguette…

Je tremble trop. J'ai trop froid ! Le souvenir atroce du sang de Scrimgeour qui me gicle au visage et de son corps mou qui s'effondre contre moi m'envahit le cerveau

Son visage fendu par le hachoir explose à l'infini devant mes yeux que je ferme à toutes forces pour tenter d'échapper à cette vision d'horreur…

Et le froid s'insinue de plus en plus profondément en moi…

J'entends quelqu'un gémir et je sais que c'est moi…

« Harry ! Harry nous sommes là, avec toi ! Harry, je suis là !… Je suis là !…Harry ! Je suis avec toi !… » entends-je soudain dans mes écouteurs…

La voix chaude de Ron…

Il ne l'a pas dit.

Il ne l'a pas dit, ce mot, qui me fait toujours fondre d'amour et de bonheur…

Il ne l'a pas dit mais je l'ai entendu dans sa voix…

Bébé…

Il s'impose à mon esprit et s'insinue dans chaque fibre de mon corps..

Je t'aime mon cœur pense-je très fort

Et mon Patronus surgit de ma baguette, fonçant bois en avant dans la masse des Détraqueurs, les repoussant vers les Ombres d'où ils venaient, au-delà de la porte ouverte par Ombrage dont le corps gît à une trentaine de mètres de moi…

Je m'avance, ferme et déterminé, Kwiky agrippée à mon cou et baguette en avant, tenant plus que jamais mon Patronus qui chasse les Détraqueurs jusque dans leur quartier.

Et je la vois…

La porte qui devait être la porte de la liberté dans l'esprit d'Ombrage…

Traverser le couloir a dû lui sembler si facile à faire, tandis qu'elle fuyait !

Deux pas !

C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour passer !

Glisser la poignée de porte démontée sur la première, dans le trou prévu à cet effet dans la seconde et le tour était joué !

Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire…

Est-ce parce qu'elle aura hésité ? Ou les Détraqueurs affamés l'ont-ils sentie venir et lui sont tombés dessus avant qu'elle eût même le temps de mettre un pied dans le couloir ?

Elle a cherché à les fuir.. Revenant sur ses pas.

Et j'imagine aisément sa terreur, quand la main visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, s'est posée sur son cou pour la maintenir plaquée au sol, quand elle a entendu le souffle rauque se pencher vers elle, quand elle a senti le froid glacé s'insinuer dans chaque cellule de son corps, quand son âme a été aspirée…

Et un long frisson me secoue…

Et la compassion me monte au cœur…

Mais je ne veux pas… Non, je ne veux pas avoir pitié d'elle..

Elle m'a fait trop mal. Elle a fait trop mal à mes amis… A mon frère…

J'annule mon Patronus et je claque la porte, la scellant du Sort de Fermeture le plus compliqué que je connaisse…

Le Sort d'Auror, que Kingsley m'a appris…

Et Kwiky se détend, s'effondrant en pleurs dans mon cou. Ses larmes chaudes tombent sur ma peau, coulant vers l'échancrure de mon tee-shirt. Je l'entoure de mes bras et je la serre doucement contre moi, avec tendresse. Essoufflé et fourbu, dans l'ombre épaisse du couloir.

Enfin, je rallume la lumière de ma baguette et je m'approche lentement du corps d'Ombrage qui n'est plus qu'à trois mètres, tandis que le bruit d'un pas qui court derrière moi se rapproche…

Et je me laisse tomber à genou.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du visage hideux et cireux d'Ombrage. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'elle vient de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur qu'elle m'avait destiné, il y a un an et demi…

Elle gît, échevelée, ses petits nœuds ridicules qu'elle affectionnait tant à moitié défaits, les bras le long du corps, un grand couteau de boucher dont la lame est couverte d'une matière visqueuse et jaunâtre encore serré dans son poing droit et les yeux fixes, vides de toute flamme et de toute expression. Sa poitrine se soulève avec régularité, son cœur bat encore dans sa poitrine, mais la vie l'a quittée…

Et je me fais la réflexion incongrue, que c'est peut-être le premier et unique baiser qu'elle aura reçu de toute sa vie…

Et que ce baiser lui aura été fatal…

Il lui aura coûté son âme…

« Viens Harry, ne restons pas là… » dit doucement Kingsley, en posant l'une de ses grandes mains sur mon épaule.

Une main forte et chaude, qui me réconforte. La main d'un ami.

J'acquiesce. Mais avant de me lever, je me penche vers Ombrage, je détache la broche qui ferme son cardigan rose et je la glisse dans la poche arrière de mon treillis…

Il n'y aura plus besoin d'affecter quelqu'un aux écoutes de la broche d'Ombrage…

Plus jamais…

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

C'est le bordel…

C'est vraiment le bordel dans cette foutue cuisine !

Partout où je vais, je marche sur de la porcelaine, des morceaux de bois et du verre brisé. Il y a de la flotte partout aussi. Un tuyau d'eau doit être crevé quelque part, derrière l'un des meubles renversés.

J'ai retrouvé la grosse marmite qui était à chauffer tout à l'heure. Avec un gros trou dedans, mais plus de fiole de poison….

Bien évidemment ! Ça aurait été trop facile !

« Hugh ! Comment vas-tu mon fils ! » entends-je soudainement dans mon dos

Je me retourne. Kingsley est là, avec un type qui se précipite vers Hugh.

Hugh lui ressemble tellement qu'il n'y a pas à s'y tromper. C'est vraiment son père…

« Ça va P'pa… Les copains m'ont soigné, je vais bien. Juste un peu de fatigue maintenant. Mais ça va passer. Je vais pouvoir prendre une Potion Revitalisante dans un instant… » répond Hugh, avec un sourire.

Son père le serre contre lui. J'ai un pincement au cœur en voyant ça, car s'il y a bien une chose qui n'arrivera jamais, c'est que mon père en fasse autant avec moi…

Lui, il chercherait à me tuer plutôt, si je viens à le rencontrer.

Alors je détourne les yeux sur Kingsley. Il est agenouillé auprès du corps de Scrimgeour…

Il lui tapote le bras en soupirant, puis se relève, ôte sa cape et recouvre le corps avec infiniment de respect…

« Comment ça va Théo ? » demande-t-il ensuite en venant vers moi, le regard inquet.

« Ça va… » murmure-je, avec un sentiment de culpabilité horrible qui me serre la gorge.

Et Kingsley m'attrape par le cou et me presse contre lui, en une étreinte brève, mais si chaude qu'elle me touche au plus profond de moi et que les larmes me montent aux yeux…

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Garde ça en tête petit. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu ! » dit-il, d'un ton convaincu, en plantant son regard franc dans le mien, ses mains fermement posées sur mes épaules…

Je hoche la tête et j'essuie mes yeux…

Et je les écarquille aussitôt…

Je n'aime pas du tout, ce que j'entends dans mes écouteurs !

« Harry ! Les Détraqueurs sont après lui ! » m'exclame-je, en bondissant vers la porte qu'il a emprunté un peu plus tôt

Mais Kingsley me dépasse, il m'ordonne de rester où je suis et s'engouffre à toute vitesse dans le passage…

Et mon cœur bat à toute vitesse tandis que j'entends la voix de Ron qui encourage Harry avec force et chaleur…

Davantage même…

Oui bien davantage… Mais il n'est pas temps de me poser des questions là-dessus…

Et je ferme les yeux sur un soupir de soulagement, quand j'entends enfin la voix ferme et claire de Harry invoquer son Patronus.

Il a réussi cette fois ! Je suis certain qu'il a réussi !

Et je me dis que je dois réussir moi aussi. Il m'a confié une tâche importante et je dois la réaliser. Alors je retourne fouiller les décombres, retournant systématiquement chaque débris sous lequel pourrait se trouver la fameuse fiole.

Et enfin je la déniche au fond d'un placard, à moitié enfouie sous un paquet de vermicelles au chocolat crevé… Je l'attrape par le col qui dépasse du tas, mais le fond ne vient pas avec… Le flacon est cassé.

Putain ! Ça ne pouvait pas être simple ! Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être simple !

Merlin ! Faites quand même que le reste soit là-dessous ! Nous en avons assez chier comme ça, vous croyez pas ? prie-je, de toutes mes forces, en fermant les yeux pour calmer le tremblement de mes mains..

Ce n'est pas le moment qu'elles me lâchent merde ! La tâche va être délicate !

J'inspire et j'expire deux ou trois fois, me concentrant sur le calme d'une mer d'huile et mes mains cessent de trembler. C'est bon, je peux me remettre au travail.

J'enlève les vermicelles avec précaution, utilisant un couteau pour les écarter en douceur. Enfin j'arrive à dégager les débris du flacon de cristal et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Il subsiste quelques grains blancs, mêlés d'eau et de vermicelle qui fond doucement au fond de la fiole cassée…

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demande soudainement Hugh dans mon dos.

« Ouais… Je l'ai… Il faudrait quelque chose, un flacon ou une boîte qui ferme bien… » réponds-je, en soulevant doucement le morceau de cristal.

« Qu'est-ce ? » s'enquiert le père de Hugh, en plissant ses yeux suspicieux.

Un réflexe d'Auror, à n'en pas douter.

« Le sucre qu'Ombrage voulait vous offrir avec le thé.. » répond Hugh, en tournant la tête de tous côtés, cherchant un contenant convenable pour y enfermer le morceau de cristal.

Il avise un sucrier sur une étagère miraculeusement restée debout et s'en saisit, le rétrécit un peu puis me le tend…

Je le regarde surpris…

« Ben quoi ? C'est approprié, non ? » ironise-t-il avec un sourire…

« Ouais… » réponds-je, en déposant le cristal cassé dans le sucrier.

Hugh ajuste le sucrier autour du cristal pour bien le caler, pose un Sort pour que son contenu reste où il est quoi qu'il arrive, avant de mettre le couvercle et de sceller le tout soigneusement.

Le père de Hugh tend la main vers son fils qui me jette un coup d'œil ennuyé mais se garde de donner le sucrier.

« Etrange, ce sucre qui ne fond pas dans l'eau. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est là une pièce à conviction, non ? » fait remarquer le père de Hugh, un sourcil haussé, en avançant davantage la main

Il est résolu à obtenir le sucrier. Mais il n'est pas question que nous lui donnions !

« Exact, Ambrosius. Mais laisse les jeunes la soustraire. Ce qu'ils vont en faire sera bien plus utile que de la laisser prendre la poussière dans une réserve du Département de la Justice où ça ne servira à rien. » intervient Kingsley, suivi de Harry, qui porte la petite Elfe Kwiky dans ses bras…

Et précédé du corps d'Ombrage qu'il fait Léviter…

Il baisse doucement sa baguette, déposant le corps dont la poitrine se soulève sur une respiration paisible, auprès de celui de Scrimgeour…

« Autre chose, Ambrosius. On ne devra pas dire qu'on a retrouvé ça. Personne ne devra savoir…» ajoute Kingsley, en regardant son collègue droit dans les yeux.

« Et que va-t-on dire alors ? » s'enquiert ce dernier, sans ciller sous le regard de son Chef.

« Qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'Ombrage mijotait ici. Les jeunes l'ont suivie, parce qu'ils voulaient lui faire une blague de potache pour se venger des misères qu'elle leur a faites à Poudlard. Ils l'ont vue passer le placard. Mais ils ont perdu du temps à trouver comment l'ouvrir et quand ils sont arrivés dans les cuisines, Ombrage et Rufus se battaient en duel. Ils sont intervenus pour aider Scrim, mais Ombrage a réussi à le zigouiller comme on sait. Elle a cherché à fuir, par les Anciens Bureaux de la justice, mais les Détraqueurs l'ont eue… » répond Kingsley, d'un ton tranquille.

« Ça se tient. Ceci dit, j'espère avoir droit à la vraie version. » déclare alors le père de Hugh, avec un regard déterminé.

Il ne lâche pas facilement le morceau une fois qu'il l'a chopé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Ténacité d'Auror. C'est son job après tout…

« Tu vas l'avoir. Mais il faut d'abord trouver un endroit où mettre les corps au frais. Rien de ce qui s'est passé ici ne doit filtrer pour l'instant. » répond le Chef des Aurors

« Qu'est-ce qui se trame, King ? Pourquoi tout ce mystère ? » insiste alors le père de Hugh.

Le Chef des Aurors soupire, puis semble ailleurs pendant un court instant… A l'écoute du QG et de ma prof de DCFM sur une autre fréquence. J'en jurerai !

« Ok… « dit-il soudain, en se frottant le menton sur un soupir

Puis il raconte rapidement toute la vérité concernant notre mission de sabotage des plans de Voldemort et d'Ombrage, au père de Hugh, qui écoute attentivement, sans broncher une seule fois…

« Donc, si je comprends bien, des Mangemorts sont en train de boucler le Ministère et préparent l'arrivée de Voldemort ici et l'Ordre du Phénix et toi, vous les laissez faire ? Vous êtes dingues ! » déclare-t-il, à la fin du récit de Kingsley.

Yoh ! Je subodore qu'il ne va pas se laisser convaincre si facilement de nous laisser agir à notre guise ! Surtout pas après le coup d'œil qu'il a jeté sur Hugh…

« Non. Des Mangemorts sont en train de préparer la souricière dans laquelle ils vont se faire prendre, nuance de taille, Ambrosius ! Nuance de taille ! Les jeunes sont ici pour les arrêter. Et ils vont y parvenir. Parce qu'ils sont bien entraînés. Mieux que toi tu ne l'as jamais été, Ambrosius, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus ! » affirme Kingsley, avec un sérieux solennel…

Et une belle confiance en nos capacités !

Moi, je ne suis plus si sûr de moi… Non… Plus si sûr du tout…

« Je refuse que mon fils participe à cela ! Et je refuse de rester ici, les bras ballants, tandis que des salopards sont en train de fomenter un mauvais coup ! Nous devons les arrêter maintenant, avant qu'il y ait d'autres victimes ! » s'exclame le père de Hugh, les poings serrés…

« Ces salopards sont pour l'heure dispersés sur plusieurs Niveaux et si nous intervenons maintenant il risque d'y avoir bien plus de victimes, Ambrosius. Nous voulons être certains de cueillir tous ces salopards et le mieux c'est de les avoir tous en vue quand ils seront rassemblés dans l'Atrium…Par ailleurs, je sais que tu réalises parfaitement que si Voldemort s'aperçoit trop tôt que ses plans ici ont foiré, il pourrait se venger au hasard sur des innocents qui ne pourront pas se défendre au lieu de foncer droit sur la souricière qu'on lui a tendue ici et ailleurs ! » répond Kingsley, d'un ton apaisant mais ferme.

Le père de Hugh ne répond pas tout de suite. Il reste figé sur place pendant quelques longues secondes, visiblement tendu à craquer, les mâchoires crispées et le cerveau tournant à plein régime. Puis il se relâche complètement, l'air soudainement las…

« Très bien Chef. Tu as raison. Mais ce sera sans mon fils. Il a été blessé une fois, ça suffit… » souffle-t-il dans un soupir.

Et cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il dise ça, après la façon dont il a regardé Hugh tout à l'heure.

Non, ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est le contraire, qui m'aurait étonné…

« Je suis majeur P'pa ! Et que tu le veuilles ou non, je participe déjà à cette mission de mon plein gré et je ne laisserai pas tomber ! Car je refuse quant à moi, de laisser mes amis aller au feu sans y être aussi… » intervient alors Hugh, d'un ton ferme.

Et se tenant droit et déterminé devant son père.

« Hugh… » commence son père, le regard allumé d'une étincelle de vive inquiétude

« Non, P'pa. Je t'en prie, n'essaye pas de me convaincre de laisser tomber mes amis… Je me bats pour mes convictions P'pa. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace s'il en était autrement. Et nous sommes conscients des risques, crois-moi. Nous ne prenons pas cela à la légère. J'ai été blessé tout à l'heure, c'est vrai. Mais c'était un Sort perdu. Je n'avais pas ma baguette en main pour m'en protéger. Je ne me tenais pas prêt, comme Harry nous l'avait pourtant recommandé. Mais c'est une erreur qui ne se reproduira pas… Tu peux en être certain, Papa. » affirme Hugh, sans quitter le regard de son père…

L'Auror détourne soudain ses yeux, pour aller les fixer sur le mur, sur un point que lui seul voit. Il réfléchit, passant sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste automatique, avant de laisser courir ses doigts sur les cicatrices rouges et boursouflées de son cou…

Des marques de brûlures profondes… Comme celles qui raidissent un peu les doigts de sa main droite et l'empêchent de donner durablement sa pleine puissance quand il jette des Sorts. Raison pour laquelle il ne peut plus aller sur le terrain…

« Ok… » souffle-t-il soudain sur un soupir, avant d'ajouter très vite: « Mais promets-moi d'être très prudent… Et de ne pas parler de tout cela à ta mère… »

Et Hugh fait aussi sec la grimace…

« Pour la seconde promesse, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard… » répond-il, avant de révéler à son père, que l'Ordre du Phénix est allé chercher sa famille pour la mettre à l'abri au QG…

« Bien… On dirait donc que je suis le dernier de la famille à être au courant que mon fils fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix… » sourit l'Auror, avant de serrer brièvement Hugh contre lui et de lui glisser à l'oreille qu'il est fier de lui..

« Encore une chose, Ambrosius. Tu seras mêlé à toute cette affaire aussi, en temps voulu. Je t'expliquerais ça sur le chemin du retour au Bureau, mais sache que je comptais de toute façon te passer le commandement de la Brigade avant de partir… » précise Kingsley à son collègue, qui signifie son accord d'un hochement de tête.

« Ça bouge les mecs ! Gavell et ses chiens sont en route pour le Niveau Six… » annonce au même moment la voix urgente de Neville dans mes écouteurs…

Harry, portant toujours Kwiky qui s'accroche à son cou, répercute aussitôt l'information vers Kingsley…

« Merde ! Avec tout ça l'heure tourne et on ne sait toujours pas quoi faire des corps… Sans compter que les collègues vont finir par se demander ce qu'on traficote… » réagit le Chef des Aurors, l'air contrarié…

« Kwiky peut s'en occuper. Elle peut rester ici et veiller sur eux. Muffy et Yndho, les deux autres Elfes du Ministère qui s'occupent aussi des cuisines, ne reviendront pas avant plusieurs heures. Le prochain service pour les repas du personnel en garde de nuit est seulement à minuit… » annonce alors Kwiky, les oreilles doucement agitées…

Kingsley la regarde, l'air songeur, durant un bref instant.

« Ok Kwiky. Mais dans ce cas, promets-moi de tout laisser en l'état. Ouais… Le mieux serait même que tu ailles ailleurs finalement. Quelque part où tu seras à l'abri de tout le fatras qui va se produire d'ici peu. Il sera temps de tout nettoyer plus tard… Non… Attendez… J'ai une meilleure idée je crois…commence Kingsley, avant de s'interrompre.

Il réfléchit, rapidement, en grattouillant sa joue…

« Ouais… On va procéder autrement. Comme ça, on laisse les jeunes en dehors de toute cette histoire et c'est encore mieux !… Et on pourra dire qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Quoique, avec la marque de Dolorès, on pourra toujours affirmer que Scrim a sans doute voulu l'empêcher de nuire au Ministère. Et ainsi, on pourra l'enterrer en héros… Il le mérite après tout le pauvre bougre… Ouais, c'est ce que nous allons faire… Alors voilà l'idée… Ambrosius, je vais remettre Dolorès là où elle était quand elle s'est fait embrasser par un Détraqueur. Débrouille-toi pour être celui qui la découvre. Le scellé qui a été mis sur la porte là-bas au bout, tu diras que c'est toi qui l'as mis. Et que les Détraqueurs, c'est toi qui les as repoussés… On casse la baguette d'Ombrage, comme si c'est Scrim qui l'a fait. Ainsi que la sienne, comme si elle s'était cassée dans sa chute, ce qui explique que Dolorès s'en soit pas servie… T'es d'accord Ambrosius ? » échafaude vivement Kingsley, en se tournant vers le père de Hugh

« Entièrement d'accord, Chef… » acquiesce ce dernier, en récupérant les baguettes d'Ombrage et Scrimgeour pour les casser aussitôt.

Et arrangeant les morceaux autour de son Ancien Chef, pour que la version soit plausible, tandis que King récupère sa Cape souillée de sang, pour la jeter aussitôt dans une poubelle avaleuse de détritus.

Effaçant ainsi toute trace de son passage…

« Bien. La question de la découverte des corps, maintenant. Kwiky, tu viendras chercher l'Auror Ambrosius Pygott ici présent, au Bureau des Aurors, quand tout sera redevenu calme. Et tu lui diras qu'il y a un Détraqueur dans la cuisine. Arrange-toi pour que tout le monde entende. Mais précise bien qu'il y a un seul Détraqueur. Comme ça, il n'y aura pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre descende tout de suite avec toi, Ambrosius. Et tu renverras Kwiky chercher un collègue soit disant après en avoir fini avec le Détraqueur.… Ok ? » demande Kingsley, d'un ton doux vers Kwiky

La petite Elfe se tord les mains et agite ses oreilles plus que jamais. L'air très ennuyée, d'avoir à participer à un mensonge. Puis elle jette un coup d'œil vers Harry

« Est-ce pour aider Harry Potter et Roi Dobby ? » demande-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë

Harry acquiesce d'un hochement de tête…

« Alors oui, Chef Kingsley ! Kwiky le fera pour aider Harry Potter et son Roi Dobby ! » affirme-t-elle, avec un grand sourire

« Bien. Le thé ! Il faut le faire tout de suite et l'envoyer dans les bureaux comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Il est plus que temps ! Fais-le tout de suite veux-tu ? Je dirais que c'est moi qui aie retardé son arrivée pour ne pas le rater quand j'ai été appelé d'urgence juste avant la réunion…» la prie maintenant Kingsley en lui serrant la main pour la remercier

Et Kwiky acquiesce, sautant des bras de Harry pour se mettre tout de suite à l'ouvrage

« Eh ben… Je crains bien que vous en ayez encore à me raconter… » commente le père de Hugh, l'air assez soufflé, en suivant Kwiky du regard

Harry lui promet qu'il aura ses explications quand il sera au QG, tandis que Kingsley ramène Ombrage dans le couloir où elle a perdu son âme…

« Il est temps que nous allions rejoindre nos positions. » ajoute-il ensuite, pour Hugh et moi-même…

« Soyez prudents les jeunes… Et bottez leur les fesses en grande pompe à ces trous du cul merdeux ! » nous recommande le père de Hugh.

Il me serre la main avec chaleur, puis celle de Harry, avant de prendre Hugh fermement par les épaules

« Je compte te voir revenir entier et en vie, tout comme tes amis ! Je t'aime fils. Et je suis vraiment fier de toi…» dit-il, avec un regard profond

« Je t'aime aussi P'pa. Et je te promets d'être très prudent ! » répond Hugh, en serrant brièvement son père contre lui.

Et nous quittons les cuisines, pour rejoindre Hermione dans l'Atrium.

Il est 16H57 quand nous y arrivons…

Et le cousin Hercule traîne du côté de la cabine de téléphone…

Le sabotage va bientôt commencer dirait-on…

Et avec les copains, nous l'observons faire sans bouger le petit doigt, tout en nous répartissant au mieux dans l'Atrium.

Après tout, comme l'a fait remarquer King tout à l'heure, Hercule est en train de préparer la souricière dans laquelle il va lui-même se faire prendre avec ses acolytes…

Nous leur tomberons dessus au moment où ils voudront enlever les Protections du Sas de Secours…

J'espère de tout cœur être à la hauteur cette fois !

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

...

...


	61. Traquenards En Tous Genres 4

**Disclaimeir: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Naturellement, Mistycal est toujours ma bêta!**

**...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Traquenards En Tous Genres 4 /8**

**Acte 4 : Ratière**

**Neville**

La plupart des portes des bureaux sont ouvertes, dans le Département des Transports Magiques. La journée est bientôt finie et en cette période de fêtes, l'ambiance est joyeuse. D'ailleurs, au Niveau Inférieur, ça fait carrément la java dirait-on…

Tout le couloir est aussi superbement décoré que l'Atrium et, par les fausses fenêtres, nous pouvons voir la neige tomber à gros flocons

Gavell et ses chiens de garde jettent un Sort de Silence pour isoler la partie du couloir où ils se trouvent, lorsqu'ils arrivent près de la porte du Service de Régulation des Cheminées, qui contrôle les connexions et s'occupe de la maintenance. Puis ils entrent. Je me planque derrière un sapin près de la porte, restée grande ouverte comme les autres et je jette vite fait une Oreille à Rallonge au-delà du Sort de Silence, collé par Magnus et Marian qui ne veulent rien rater non plus.

En face, l'espace est occupé par le centre d'Essai de Transplanage, dont l'accès est situé dans un autre couloir. Ce bureau du Service de Régulation des Cheminées n'a donc pas de vis à vis et par conséquent, il y a moins de risques pour les Mangemorts de se faire repérer.

Et pour nous aussi…

« Tiens, Gavell ! T'étais pas en vacances cette semaine ? On te manquait tant que ça que tu…» commence l'un des employés, d'une voix joyeuse.

« Impéro… » l'interrompt la voix sèche de Bertam Yaxley…

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » commence un autre employé, que je peux voir se lever à demi, avant qu'il se prenne un Stupéfix en pleine poire de la part de Gavell…

Quelques autres Sorts fusent. Mais rien de méchant. Juste de quoi immobiliser la douzaine d'employés présents dans ce bureau, qui étaient trop stupéfaits pour éagir face à cette soudaine attaque…

« Toi, neutralise le réseau général du Ministère. Personne ne doit pouvoir entrer ici, ni en sortir. » ordonne ensuite Yaxley, à celui qu'il a soumis à l'Impérium.

Je confie l'oreille à rallonge à Marian et Magnus, puis je contourne le sapin, avançant doucement la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le gars sous Impérium semble résister et Yaxley renforce son Maléfice.

« Fais ce que je t'ai dit. » ordonne le Mangemort, le regard brûlant de cruauté

Cette fois, l'employé obéit, se dirigeant vers une énorme Cheminée qui prend tout un pan de mur. Il brandit sa baguette vers elle et commence à jeter une série de Sorts dessus…

Pendant ce temps là, Gavell se rend auprès d'une deuxième Cheminée, plus petite, bien que plutôt imposante également. Et il commence son travail.

« Voilà… Plus personne ne pourra emprunter le Sas de Secours ! Je vais établir la connexion avec le Manoir Malfoy maintenant. » annonce-t-il, en allant vers un lutrin sur lequel repose un énorme grimoire.

« Et c'est en lisant que tu comptes le faire ? » lui demande Roose, d'un ton moqueur.

« J'ai pas en tête toutes les coordonnées de toutes les Cheminées de Grande Bretagne figure-toi. Alors je cherche celles de la Salle de Bal du Manoir Malfoy. Et quant à toi, fais le guet au lieu de dire des conneries ! » répond Gavell, d'un ton mauvais.

« J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi… » rétorque Roose, tout aussi mauvais, mais s'avançant néanmoins vers la porte.

Je recule vite fait, me plaquant contre le mur opposé à la porte et je reste parfaitement immobile, bloquant presque ma respiration, même si je fais parfaitement confiance à la Bulle de Silence dont je me suis entouré.

Roose passe la tête et jette un coup d'œil rapide des deux côtés du couloir.

« Y a personne dans le couloir ! » dit-il, en s'adossant tranquillement au chambranle de la porte, me faisant dos pour regarder ses complices travailler, tout en gardant les oreilles aux aguets…

Gavell travaille en silence, avec des gestes dictés par l'habitude. Il avait raison tout à l'heure, en affirmant qu'une connexion ne s'établit pas comme ça. Vu d'ici, ça a l'air vachement compliqué.

Son collègue, lui, finit tout juste sa part de travail et il reste maintenant debout, bras ballants et regard vide devant l'énorme Cheminée qu'il a désactivée…

« Deux types louches viennent d'arriver… » murmure Hermione dans mes écouteurs…

« De quoi ont-il l'air ? » m'enquiers-je, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Un grand maigre, brun, lunettes rectangulaires, robe vert bouteille et un petit gros, à demi-chauve, robe bleu-nuit étriquée… Je crois que ce sont Stephens et Grasslow… Oui. C'est bien ça. » répond Hermione, avec fermeté…

On peut lui faire confiance. Sa mémoire ne lui ferait pas défaut sur quelque chose d'aussi important me dis-je, en passant en revue le trombinoscope dans la mienne…

« Mouais… Continue de bien surveiller la porte, Hermione… C'est pas fini les mauvaises surprises, crois-en mon pifomètre ma puce… » affirme Ron, d'un ton nettement contrarié…

Punaise ! Elle se complique d'heure en heure cette mission !

« Tu ne croyais pas si bien dire, Ron… En voilà encore un. C'est leur copain Sandhurst cette fois. Grand lui aussi, mais carré. Cheveux longs, châtains, retenus par un catogan noir, robe noire liserée d'argent. Et je crois que le vigile commence à se poser des questions, à voir ces personnes arriver quasiment en même temps et à cette heure-ci quand les bureaux vont bientôt fermer porte aux visiteurs… »

« Et il y a un autre os, Jakys Mugge, le Tireur de Baguette qui devait rester à Glasgow jusque demain vient d'arriver également » murmure Harry, sur un ton tendu…

« Bordel ! Ils vont prendre le Ministère complètement de l'intérieur ! Ce n'est pas par le Sas de Secours que les Mangemorts vont arriver dans la place ! C'est au compte-gouttes et par la grand porte ! Seul Voldemort compte faire son entrée par le Sas ! Une fois que tout sera fini ! Vous pouvez être sûrs ! » chuchote Ron, tout aussi tendu…

« Je pense que Ron a raison ! Je prépare l'arrivée de renforts au cas où vous en auriez besoin… » approuve Tante Nally d'une voix douce.

« Tu en as encore pour longtemps, Gavell ? » demande Yaxley, qui commence à s'impatienter…

« 6 ou 7 minutes, pourquoi ? » répond Gavell, en interrompant son travail pour jeter un œil vers son comparse.

« Parce que l'heure tourne et que j'ai rendez-vous avec une charmante dame et quelques autres personnes peu après dans l'Atrium… » déclare Yaxley, avec un sourire sardonique…

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes là ? » s'enquiert Roose, en se redressant, le ton méfiant.

« Vous apprendrez, mes chers amis, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne met jamais tous ses œufs dans le même panier. Et qu'il n'a pas autant de confiance en Dolorès Ombrage qu'il en place en moi, pour réussir une mission d'envergure… J'ai donc reçu des instructions, moi aussi… Et tout à l'heure, dans l'Atrium, c'est moi qui mènerais la danse, pas elle. Ne vous y trompez pas ! » révèle Yaxley, d'un ton dur et autoritaire.

Il regarde ses comparses, tour à tour, le visage rébarbatif et la baguette menaçante. Les deux autres échangent un coup d'œil, puis Gavell hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement…

« Très bien. Soyez dans l'Atrium à 17H45 au plus tard, soit trente minutes avant que les employés ne commencent à dégorger dedans par les différents escaliers de secours… Nous les cueillerons en silence et si possible sans violence, un part un et ils seront tous rassemblés au milieu de l'Atrium, à genou et tête basse, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera son entrée par le Sas de Secours… En tout état de cause, je ne veux pas trop de pertes. Car nous aurons besoin de chaque employé pour faire tourner le Ministère… Vous vous occuperez tous les deux de l'escalier Sud. J'aurais déjà quelqu'un aux autres places. Et n'oubliez pas, n'abattez que les plus farouches… Dernière chose, vous agirez à mon signal et pas avant, compris ? » ordonne Yaxley, auxquels les autres répondent par un simple hochement de tête

« Merde ! S'ils sont postés près des escaliers de secours, on ne pourra pas les boucler ! » réagit Harry, que je sens très, très contrarié.

« On interviendra dès que le dernier de ces salopards aura mis le pied dans l'Atrium… Ou tout au moins, dès que la ratière est complètement tendue. » déclare Ron illico.

Yaxley, qui a ordonné à l'employé qu'il avait mis sous Impérium de ligoter ses camarades puis de les surveiller sans relâche et de ne laisser entrer personne à part lui, Gavell et Roose, s'avance maintenant vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de la franchir, Gavell lui demande ce qu'il compte faire de Dolorès Ombrage

Yaxley stoppe net son avancée et se retourne vers lui…

« Je me chargerai d'elle en tant voulu s'il le faut. Si elle se figure qu'elle occupera le fauteuil du Ministre, elle se trompe. C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui tirera les ficelles ici et elle ne restera jamais que son sous-fifre… En fait, il n'y a qu'un seul point, sur lequel elle avait raison tout à l'heure : ce soir, nous seront tous les trois à la tête d'un Département…. » déclare-t-il, avant de sortir enfin du Bureau

« Je le suis. Marian, tu restes ici avec Magnus à surveiller les deux autres… » décide-je, avant d'emboîter le pas au Mangemort… »

« Personne ne reste seul à suivre un de ces salopards ! Et surtout pas celui-là ! Alors je te rejoins ! Dis-moi quel chemin vous prenez, que je te rattrape ! » souffle Harry d'un ton décidé

« Il a pris la direction Est… Il s'engouffre dans l'escalier. Il monte… » réponds-je, courant presque car Yaxley lui-même se déplace très vite

« Ok… Je ne suis pas loin… » déclare Harry, qui a l'air d'avoir bondi dès mes premiers mots…

« Nous sommes au Niveau Trois ! Son bureau est dans ce Département ! Ouais… C'est là-bas qu'il se rend. Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un devant sa porte. Une femme… Flamstead, la Langue de Plomb ! » dis-je, en hâtant encore le pas, pour tâcher d'entendre ce que les deux autres vont se dire…

Yaxley s'arrête à hauteur de la femme qui l'a regardé venir, droite et froide, malgré son sourire

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, Susan » déclare-t-il, en effectuant un baise-main obséquieux, avant d'ajouter : « Vous êtes plus séduisante à chacune de nos rencontres, très chère amie… »

« Et vous plus flatteur.. » répond Flamstead d'une voix de gorge un peu rauque, sans dissimuler un sourire satisfait.

« Vous savez quelles sont mes espérances, ma très chère Susan… Mais ne parlons pas ici. J'ai d'importantes nouvelles à vous communiquer, entrez donc. » dit-il, d'une voix veloutée en l'invitant d'un geste, à le précéder dans le bureau dont il a ouvert la porte

« Ma parole, il drague ! » s'exclame Harry, avant de me demander où je me tiens exactement

Il me rejoint très vite, glissant aussitôt une Oreille à Rallonge sous la porte

« …donc ces importantes nouvelles ? » demande Flamstead, avec une nette curiosité

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera une entrée triomphale dans l'Atrium dans un peu moins d'une heure maintenant, Susan. Et j'ose espérer que vous serez à mes côtés pour l'occasion… En tant que future épouse… » déclare alors Yaxley, de ce ton toujours velouté qu'il adopte pour la séduire

« Oh ! Bertram ! Cette bague est magnifique ! » s'exclame Flamstead, qui doit se jeter au cou de Yaxley, car on entend un froissement de tissu précipité

« Charmante demande en mariage et belle soirée qu'il a organisée ses fiançailles avec sa dulcinée ! Rencontre avec Voldemort ! Y a pas plus fleur bleue ! Ah ! Y a pas à dire ! Il est romantique ce type ! Même moi, je suis capable de faire mieux ! » ironise Ron, qui a tout entendu car Harry a collé l'embout de l'Oreille à Rallonge à son micro pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de la conversation…

« Dois-je en conclure que vous acceptez, très chère ? » s'enquiert Yaxley d'un ton un peu moqueur quelques secondes plus tard.

Le temps d'un bref baiser je suppose

« Oui ! Mille fois oui ! Oh ! Bertram ! Vous ne pouviez me faire plus agréable surprise ! » répond Flamstead, d'un ton enthousiaste

« Aussi romantique que son bonhomme ! Pas de doute, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! » souffle encore Ron, toujours aussi ironique.

« Eh bien allons-y, très chère. Allons accueillir notre invité d'honneur. Eden Leveson ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre dans l'Atrium. Tout comme d'autres de nos amis… » révèle Yaxley, en approchant de la porte.

Harry retire prestement l'Oreille à Rallonge et nous allons nous plaquer sur le mur opposé.

« … que j'ai l'honneur de connaître ? » s'enquiert Flamstead, tandis que son tout nouveau fiancé ouvre la porte.

« Stephens, Sandhurst et Grasslow, que je vous ai présentés la semaine dernière. Mais également Gavell, Parkes et son fils, ainsi que Roose et Mugge … Oh ! Selwyn et Ombrage également ! Avec Eden, nous sommes treize. Un nombre intéressant… Par ailleurs, Lucius Malfoy compte quelques connaissances sympathisantes au Ministère. Je gage que ces personnes ne resteront pas inactives dès qu'elles auront compris que nous prenons la place. Et d'autres nous rejoindront également. Je puis vous le garantir, très chère…» répond Yaxley, avec un sourire sardonique

Et les deux larrons s'éloignent rapidement, prenant l'escalier de secours qu'ils descendent en silence.

Et je me fais à part moi la réflexion que Yaxley se trompe. Ils ne seront pas treize, mais douze salopards…

Espérons que ce nombre soit intéressant également.

Pour nous…

Car après tout, nous sommes douze, également…

Souhaitons seulement que nous réussissions à maîtriser la situation avant que d'autres salopards se joignent à eux…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Je commence à piaffer d'impatience.

C'est que je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire jusqu'à présent. Qu'à rester là, à écouter différentes conversations…

Et le court combat, là-bas, dans les cuisines….

Je plains Harry, Théo et Hugh de tout cœur d'avoir eu à assister à une telle scène… Et d'avoir été blessé, en ce qui concerne Hugh. J'imagine trop bien ce qu'il a pu souffrir.

Tout comme je suis désolé pour Scrimgeour. Ce type était un idiot, mais il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça. En revanche, je n'arrive pas à avoir pitié pour Ombrage. Cette femme était bien trop arriviste et cruelle.

« Oh ! Ça bouge Draco ! Hercule vient de saboter la cabine téléphonique ! » annonce Blaise, qui suis Hercule pas à pas dans l'Atrium, tandis que Cameron et moi ne quittons pas le trio composé de Sandhurst, Stephens et Grasslow.

Les trois ont trouvé refuge dans les toilettes pour homme du Niveau Sept depuis leur arrivée et nous faisons le pied de grue devant…

« Par ici également ça bouge. Les Parkes viennent de ranger leurs cartes…» annonce Ron, d'une voix tendue

« Comment va ton pif, Ron ? » m'enquiers-je, en priant Merlin qu'il se soit calmé

« Toujours pareil. Il frétille avec énergie. Alors soyez sur vos gardes… » répond Ron, tandis que Cameron et moi emboîtons le pas des trois affreux jojos qui viennent de sortir des toilettes…

« Entrée principale hors service… » annonce Blaise, d'une voix morne.

« Leveson, la femme de ménage vient d'arriver dans l'Atrium. Elle fait semblant d'épousseter les statuettes à gauche de l'escalier Ouest. Oh ! Mugge quitte le Vigile et va la rejoindre… Ils taillent une bavette ensemble… » souffle Hermione, d'un ton nerveux

« Ça commence plus tôt que prévu on dirait ! Chacun tient son bonhomme en joug. Tâchons que tout se passe en douceur… Théo et Neville, vous prenez Mugge et Leveson… Ron et Hermione, Sas de Secours où viendront les Parkes sans doute… Megan et Marian, tenez l'escalier Sud, Draco et Cameron, l'escalier Nord où vous êtes présentement avec vos cibles, Magnus va vous rejoindre… Hugh, tu prends Flamstead, Blaise, le cousin Hercule et je m'occupe de Yaxley. Deux d'entre eux au moins vont aller se poster du côté de l'escalier Est…» intervient Harry, d'une voix calme et nette

« Ok, Harry » acquiesçons nous tous…

Cameron et moi arrivons enfin dans l'Atrium. Les trois gus font mine d'admirer le chœur d'automates qui se trouve à droite de l'escalier. Ils se payent même le culot de chanter en même temps tout en se marrant…

Ça me démange de leur faire passer l'envie de rire…

« Quelqu'un vient de sortir de l'ascenseur et se dirige vers les Cheminées.. Un employé en avance de plus d'une demi-heure sur l'horaire de départ… Il n'est que 17H43…» annonce Hermione, dans un murmure…

Merde le con ! Il va se trouver pris au piège dans la souricière !

Je me retourne vivement pour regarder ce qu'il va se passer, me décalant lentement, pour pouvoir garder un œil sur les affreux jojos en même temps…

Un jeune gars blond à l'allure athlétique, vétu d'une robe à l'écusson des Oubliators, introduit une noise dans la gueule d'une gargouille qui l'avale vite fait, avant de recracher un sachet de Poudre de Cheminette dans une coupelle située devant elle. Le gars verse la Poudre dans la paume de sa main et la jette dans la Cheminée, mais les flammes restent rouges…

« Oh, Eric ! Il y a un problème avec la Cheminée numéro six ! » aboie le gars, en direction du Vigile

« Quoi ? T'es sûr ? » s'étonne ce dernier, qui fronce les sourcils tout en avançant vers le gars…

« Bin ouais ! Viens constater par toi-même ! » répond le gars, en se décalant pour laisser la place au Vigile

« Ascenseur numéro 1 hors service » annonce Blaise, tandis que Munch se procure gratuitement un peu de Poudre de Cheminette auprès de la gargouille pour effectuer un essai de la Cheminée numéro Six…

Un essai qui échoue, bien évidemment…

« Je vais envoyer une note à la maintenance. Tiens, voilà de la Poudre de remplacement. Prends une autre Cheminée » déclare Eric Munch, en repartant vers son comptoir, tandis que le jeune gars râle car tout cela va lui occasionner un détour et le mettre en retard à son rendez-vous.

C'est le moment que choisit Yaxley pour débarquer avec sa fiancée Flamstead. En passant, il glisse discrètement un mot au cousin Hercule qui acquiesce, tout en continuant son petit travail de sabotage, puis va tout aussi discrètement donner ses ordres aux trois affreux, avant d'aller soit disant saluer Leveson et Mugge…

Il s'assure que ses billes sont bien en place, prêtes à suivre ses instructions dès qu'il donnera le signal de départ des hostilités…

« Oh ! Eric ! La numéro trois ne marche pas non plus ! » s'exclame le jeune gars blond, en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension

« Ah ben ça alors ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe par Merlin ! » s'exclame également Munch, en relevant la tête de la note qu'il était déjà en train de rédiger pour la maintenance

« J'sais pas. Un mauvais lot de Poudre peut-être ? » suppose le jeune gars, en examinant de près le petit reste de Poudre collé sur la paume de sa main

« Dis-donc Eric ! Faudrait que tu préviennes le service de maintenance que l'ascenseur numéro 1 ne marche pas, encore une fois ! » clame une femme bâtie comme une armoire à glace flamande, en surgissant de l'escalier de secours Sud, qui n'est pas encore couvert par les complices de Yaxley

Yaxley qui fait la tronche et jette un regard haineux vers la femme…

Son plan est en train de foirer, lui qui voulait cueillir les employés en douceur… Ouais… l'imbécile… Comme si les employés n'allaient pas vite s'apercevoir que quelque chose cloche, avant d'arriver dans l'Atrium, quand la rumeur que tous les ascenseurs sont en panne ce sera répandue… Vouloir coincer les employés, c'était une idée ridicule, vouée à l'échec. Lui et ses acolytes auraient dû s'attendre à avoir rapidement des ennuis…

La faille de taille dans le plan…

Parce que Voldemort a vu trop grand encore une fois, en voulant faire une entrée triomphale devant tous les employés soumis… Des employés qu'il aura sous-estimés, pensant qu'ils se conduiraient tous comme des moutons de Panurge dès qu'un de ses Mangemorts mettrait une baguette menaçante sous leur nez…

« Ascenseur numéro 2 hors service » annonce Blaise, un peu fébrile.

Moi aussi, je commence à me sentir fébrile. La Magie fourmille dans ma main, prête à surgir de ma baguette…

Munch regarde tout le monde d'un œil suspicieux. Il a flairé l'embrouille cette fois, c'est sûr. Et son regard se tourne vers le trio d'affreux jojos…

« Merde ! Mais que foutent Gavell et Roose ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas encore arrivés ? Qu'ils se dépêchent qu'on puisse intervenir dès le dernier ascenseur bloqué ! » grommelle Ron, avec un peu d'impatience…

« Ils se sont arrêtés aux toilettes et ont pris leur temps. Mais ils arrivent. Et nous leur collons au train » répond Marian, tandis que la porte de l'escalier Sud s'ouvre de nouveau et que Gavell et Roose en passent le pas.

Pour s'arrêter presque aussitôt, comme plongés dans une conversation animée…

« Dis donc, Eric, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? » s'enquiert l'armoire à glace flamande, d'un ton sec.

« Ouais ! J'm'occupe de ça, Jane ! » répond Munch, avec une certaine nervosité

« Je t'ai connu plus aimable, Eric… » commente la bonne femme, en haussant les épaules avant de tourner les talons et se diriger lentement vers l'ascenseur numéro 2…

« Un problème Eric ? » s'enquiert Parkes, qui vient d'arriver à son tour dans l'Atrium et se rend l'air décontracté vers le comptoir du Vigile…

A proximité du Sas de Secours…

« Ouais… Y a du louche… » répond Munch, en serrant sa baguette dans sa main…

« Comment ça ? » a le culot de demander Parkes, en prenant l'air surpris…

Tandis qu'une vague d'une bonne trentaine d'employés joyeux déboule de l'escalier Nord, en faisant la farandole et en chantant à tue-tête, entraînant à leur suite le jeune gars blond qui avait entrepris de traverser l'Atrium en direction de la cabine de téléphone pour sortir…

« Ce sont les employés du Département des Jeux et Sport Magiques… Je les ai entendus faire la fête déjà tout à l'heure… Ils ont dû drainer des connaissances dans les autres Départements…» murmure Neville, dont le ton transpire d'inquiétude.

J'éprouve la même. Sans le vouloir, ces hommes et femmes joyeux risquent de nous compliquer sérieusement la tâche… Et de se prendre de vilains Maléfices perdus…

« Ascenseur numéro 3 hors service. » annonce Blaise, carrément nerveux maintenant

« Ça va bientôt barder. Ça tourne en eau de boudin et ça pourrait être un sacré carnage ! Alors garez vos fesses et Merlin soit avec vous mes amis ! » commente Ron, dont je sens la présence non loin de moi…

Il se rend probablement tout à côté du Sas de Secours, pour être prêt à assommer Parkes dès que celui-ci fait un pas de trop dans cette direction…

« Fudge, Arthur, Percy, les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette sont sur le point de partir… Un peu en avance sur l'horaire… Intervenez dès que vous le jugez bon… Ambrosius Pygott se tient prêt à vous aider. » annonce Tante Nally, dont la voix calme me rassure…

Je revois son sourire chaleureux et encourageant, malgré l'inquiétude qui transparaissait un peu dans ses yeux, juste avant que nous allions au combat à Halloween… Et je me sens aussi ragaillardi qu'alors…

« Espérons que les fêtards s'aperçoivent que l'heure tourne et repartent en sens inverse, à la recherche de leurs effets personnels. Ça éviterait la panique qui aura inévitablement lieu s'ils sont encore ici lors du déclenchement des hostilités et nous pourrions espérer neutraliser les autres en douceur… Tenez-vous prêts… Draco, Théo, Neville, Marian, si vous le pouvez, commencez par boucler les escaliers de secours, si les employés sont repartis avant que Yaxley donne le signal… Marraine, dis au père de Hugh de venir tout de suite, par l'escalier Sud… C'est le dernier qu'on bouclera… Et qu'il empêche les employés de descendre surtout ! Oh ! Et qu'il envoie quelqu'un libérer les employés au Service de Régulation des Cheminées. Ce serait bien, si la connexion avec le Manoir Malfoy pouvait être coupée… » demande Harry, qui reste d'un calme à toute épreuve…

« Ambrosius est parti il y a un instant pour s'occuper de la Cheminée, Harry. Mais je te félicite d'y avoir pensé… » répond sa Marraine, dans un souffle

Elle doit être aussi sur le qui-vive que nous tous…

Des fauves prêts à bondir sur leur proie.

Les fêtards finissent le tour de l'Atrium et s'y éparpillent, pour former des quadrilles. Ils réussissent à entraîner l'un des affreux jojos et une femme tente de persuader Yaxley et Flamstead de la suivre dans la danse, mais Yaxley la rembarre violemment…

Bordel ! Avec tout ça, les copains et moi sommes obligés de raser les murs ou de nous fondre dans les décorations, ce qui rétrécit considérablement notre angle de vision

« Mais qu'ils foutent le camp ! Bordel ! Ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi ! C'est demain le réveillon ! Pas aujourd'hui ! » s'exclame Marian, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de joyeux noceurs déboulent de l'escalier Sud en chantant et courent rejoindre les autres fêtards…

Ça nous fait au moins une bonne soixantaine de personne à protéger maintenant… Si c'est pas soixante-dix ou quatre-vingts… Difficile de faire le compte quand ça danse et court comme ça dans tous les sens…

Et d'autres arrivent encore…

« Merde ! Je suis en train de perdre Mugge de vue ! » s'exclame Neville, éminemment contrarié

« On n'attend plus ! Laissez les escaliers de secours ouverts, le temps d'évacuer les employés de l'Atrium si on peut réussir à le faire avant que ça ne barde sérieusement ! Neutralisez discrètement les Mangemorts que vous pouvez tout de suite ! » ordonne Harry d'un ton impérieux

Je jette un coup d'œil machinal sur l'horloge… Il est 17H47

Non loin de moi, Magnus endort Sandhurst en douceur et le planque derrière un bouquet d'arbustes d'agréments givrés, tandis que je bondis des plantes exotiques parmi lesquelles je m'étais fondu, pour encourager vivement un petit groupe de fêtards qui se trouve tout près, à foutre le camp tout de suite par l'escalier de secours…

Mais les imbéciles ne comprennent pas et essayent de m'entraîner dans leur quadrille…

Un peu à ma droite, Cameron assomme proprement Grasslow et le ramène auprès de son complice, avant de le ligoter…

« Ascenseur numéro 4 hors service. Ratière bouclée…Mais j'ai perdu Hercule… » annonce Blaise dans un souffle étranglé

Je réussis à me dégager de la prise des deux types rigolards qui s'accrochent à mon bras et je recule contre le mur le plus proche, mon regard partant à la recherche de Stephens. Et je vois les yeux de Munch harponner Gavell, qui tente de se soustraire à la ronde dans laquelle il a été pris.

Munch cille un peu, puis regarde à nouveau Parkes en reculant imperceptiblement…

Ça y est. Il a compris…

Et Parkes également, qui tire promptement sa baguette. Mais Munch est plus rapide et l'envoie bouler dans les décors, avant de se faire descendre lui-même par un vilain Maléfice de Parkes fils…

L'armoire à glace flamande hurle et aussitôt c'est la panique dans l'Atrium…

OoOoOoO

**Hermione**

Tout comme Ron, j'ai bondi en avant dès que Munch a jeté son Stupéfix, mais nous avons été gênés par un groupe de danseurs qui est passé devant nous et nous n'avons pu épargner au Vigile d'être à son tour la cible de Parkes fils…

Une grande femme blonde hurle et c'est la panique

Ron réceptionne Eric Munch, lui évitant de s'écraser durement contre le mur, tandis que je neutralise Parkes Fils et le ligote serré.

« Baissez-vous ! » s'écrie Harry qui doit se trouver quelque part au milieu de la foule, non loin de Yaxley

« Aux escaliers de secours, vite !… » encourage Draco, en poussant un petit groupe de sorcières et sorciers affolés devant lui, sur ma droite

Harry fait exploser quelques étincelles au-dessus des têtes des danseurs, en leur criant de nouveaux de se baisser… C'est vraiment la grosse panique dans l'Atrium et tout le monde se bouscule…

« Hermione ! J'ai besoin de tes services, vite. » m'appelle Ron, d'un ton urgent, tandis que des Sorts fusent de tous côtés, sans que je puisse être certaine que ce soient les bonnes cibles qui en font les frais.

Je me précipite vers Ron, qui allonge Eric Munch à l'abri derrière un énorme sapin… Le malheureux homme hurle de douleur, les yeux écarquillés de terreur pure

Ron arrache la robe, à hauteur de poitrine et ce que nous voyons me met la nausée au bord des lèvres…

Il lui manque des côtes et son cœur est mis à nu… Et il bat à toute vitesse…

Le pauvre homme perd beaucoup de sang et Ron s'empresse de lui jeter un Sort pour arrêter ça.

« Brancard enveloppant… Il devrait être transféré directement à Ste Mangouste » souffle-je, tout en effectuant le Sort pour enrober le corps de Munch dans une coque de protection, dès que les saignements ont cessé…

« Je vous envoie quelqu'un ! Mais on ne peut pas l'emmener maintenant à Ste Mangouste ! Mondingus et Madame Prewitt s'occuperont de lui jusqu'à ce que nous puissions le faire. » souffle Tante Nally

Ron, qui a sorti sa pochette de Soins, donne une Potion au Vigile… Une Potion qui va l'endormir artificiellement. Au moins, le pauvre homme ne souffrira plus…

Dans l'Atrium, les Sorts fusent toujours et un Crac me fait sursauter. Ron pointe vivement sa baguette dans sa direction, mais c'est Dobby qui vient d'arriver, en tenant Phillipa par la main…

« Comment avez-vous su où nous trouver exactement ? » s'étonne Ron, tandis que Phillipa s'agenouille auprès de nous

« Les Elfes sont doués pour ça… » répond notre amie avec un petit sourire…

« C'est bon, vous pouvez l'emmener… » murmure-je, en levant mon Sort.

Phillipa s'allonge alors près du brancard et l'entoure de ses bras, tandis que Dobby s'accroche à sa ceinture. Et ils disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils sont venus…

Au moment même où le sapin s'effondre sur nous et s'embrase …

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Putain de bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à rester là, à demi couchés devant les ascenseurs !

Mais ils n'ont donc pas compris qu'ils sont en panne et qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller vers l'escalier le plus proche !

Et l'autre là, qui court de Cheminée en Cheminée !

« Aux escaliers ! Allez aux escaliers ! Bougez-vous le cul, bordel ! Et tête baissée ! » ordonne-je, tout en cherchant du regard le cousin Hercule…

Je le vois enfin, à demi caché derrière une statue de Paracelse couronnée d'une guirlande dorée… Il sourit, tandis qu'il jette des Maléfices à celles et ceux qui passent devant lui. Quatre victimes se sont déjà effondrées, jambes salement cassées et tentent, gémissant et pleurant de douleur, de s'échapper en rampant…

Quel putain de sadique ce type !

Je jette un Sort pour l'immobiliser. Mais il en capte l'éclair et se retire derrière la statue. Mon Sortilège s'écrase dessus, au niveau du foie, lui arrachant un éclat… Ironie du Sort… Car si mes souvenirs sont bons, Paracelse serait peut-être mort d'une maladie du foie justement…

Mais bon… Ce n'est pas le moment de se pencher sur la nécrologie de Paracelse !

Je jette une série de Sorts sur la statue, pour qu'Hercule ne se sente plus suffisamment en sécurité derrière elle et qu'il s'en dégage dans l'espoir de se trouver un nouvel abri. Je pourrais peut-être alors l'avoir au passage…

Il riposte au hasard, l'enfoiré ! Mais ses Maléfices ricochent sur les murs ou sur le sol. Sans atteindre qui que ce soit, fort heureusement…

Enfin, j'arrive à le déloger et il court se cacher derrière le muret de l'espace de jeu où les gosses peuvent s'amuser, en attendant que leurs parents aient fini de régler leurs affaires au Ministère… Et merde ! Je le rate !

A partir de là, la lutte est serrée, c'est à celui de nous deux qui aura l'autre. De toute évidence, je suis le plus résistant de nous deux et je commence à avoir le dessus, quand un clampin lambda s'en mêle, me prenant pour cible…

« A nous deux, nous allons l'avoir ce petit voyou, Hercule ! » s'exclame le gars, avec grand sérieux, en se glissant vers le cousin d'Ombrage…

« Bordel ! Barrez-vous de là ! C'est Hercule le Mangemort ! Moi je suis un gentil ! » m'écrie-je en retour, tout en balançant un nouveau Stupéfix vers ma cible.

Et le gars marque un temps d'hésitation, avant de se reculer promptement, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Trop tard !

Car Hercule lui balance un Maléfice qui l'enflamme des pieds à la tête, tout en le propulsant vers un grand sapin qui s'embrase et s'effondre aussi sec…

Merde ! J'ai vu Hermione se glisser derrière il n'y a pas cinq minutes et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle en est ressortie ! Mais je suis trop loin pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, sans me faire avoir par Hercule, bien avant d'être à portée pour arroser le sapin…

Et puis j'entends Hermione et Ron prononcer l'Aguamenti !

Putain ! Ils sont tous les deux prisonniers sous le sapin en feu ! réalise-je à ma grande horreur.

Alors je sens une bouffée de rage monstrueuse m'envahir et l'adrénaline me monte au cerveau… Et sans plus réfléchir, je bondis en avant, sur un grand cri de guerre, jetant à pleine puissance un Sort d'Expulsion dans la direction du cousin Hercule qui ne m'échappe pas cette fois et s'écrase sur un tas de peluche, avec une partie du muret sur le ventre.

Je le ligote serré, jetant dans la foulée un Sort d'Endormissement pour être certain que le cousin Hercule ne puisse plus nuire avant que la situation soit maîtrisée, casse sa baguette et me retourne vite fait, pour me précipiter vers le grand sapin dont il se dégage une forte vapeur mêlée de fumée noire et âcre.

Avec au cœur l'espoir fou qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour mes amis qui sont dessous.

Pourvu qu'ils aient réussi à se dégager !…

Mais je ne crois pas…

La vapeur ne continuerait pas à jaillir autant et je ne les entendrais pas tousser comme des tubards s'ils n'étaient pas encore en dessous !

Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas trop brûlés !

OoOoOoO

**Théo**

Dès que la grande bonne femme hurle, ça se met à courir et se bousculer dans tous les sens en criant. De fait, j'en laisse mon Caméléon aux vestiaires, tout comme les copains relâchent leur Sortilège de Désillusion, pour pouvoir m'occuper de Leveson, la femme de ménage.

Cette saleté saisit immédiatement que la situation est en train de leur échapper. Elle s'affole et elle jette des Sorts sur toutes celles et ceux qui passent à sa portée. Du coup, les gens tombent et d'autres trébuchent sur les personnes à terre, quand ils ne les piétinent pas carrément…

Ça me rappelle le mouvement de panique sur le Chemin de Traverse, le jour du procès de Parkinson…

J'inspire un bon coup ! Putain ! Vas-y Théo ! Rachète-toi de ton échec de tout à l'heure ! m'encourage-je

Et je m'avance résolument vers Leveson, tâchant d'avoir le meilleur angle de tir pour ne pas la rater. Mais je la vois soudainement moins affolée et suivre quelqu'un du regard, l'air tellement mauvais, que je devine que cette fois la victime risque de ne pas se relever.

Alors je ne fais ni une, ni deux. Je lève ma baguette pour lui balancer un Stupéfix. Mais je suis bousculé par une sorcière qui s'enfuit en hoquetant dans ses sanglots. Mon Sort se perd vers le plafond, tandis que Leveson jette son Maléfice, un Avada, vers une femme à demi-prostrée qui ne sait de toute évidence pas quoi faire au milieu de cette panique. Et quand elle voit finalement l'éclair vert venir droit sur elle, elle se fige complètement, les yeux terrifiés.

Je ne peux pas jeter de Sort, sans risquer de toucher quelqu'un d'autre que Leveson… Alors sans réfléchir plus avant, je plonge, saisissant la bonne femme par la taille pour la faire rouler au sol avec moi. Le Sort nous frôle la tête et Leveson pousse un cri de rage, réitérant aussitôt son Maléfice. Je relève la tête et dans un réflexe, je le détourne et il s'en va tuer un Père-Noël dans son traîneau… Un automate heureusement, dont la poitrine explose sous l'impact

Dans la foulée, je Stupéfixe enfin Leveson, l'envoyant en plein contre son chariot de ménage, dont la poubelle se renverse sur sa tête… Puis, j'achève mon travail, l'endormant et la ligotant, avant de casser sa baguette, comme on nous a mille fois recommandé de le faire aux entraînements…

Putain ! J'ai réussi ! Merlin merci ! Cette fois j'ai réussi !

Et je sens la confiance revenir totalement en moi !

Oh ! Putain ! Je suis heureux !

« Oh ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, mon petit ! Vous êtes un héros ! » réagit enfin la femme dont j'ai sauvé la vie.

Et elle m'embrasse, en me serrant à m'étouffer…

« Il ne faut pas rester là, Madame. Allez vous réfugier à un autre Niveau… Dans un endroit sûr… » lui dis-je, ému et gêné tout à la fois de cette démonstration de reconnaissance, en me détachant de son étreinte et en l'aidant à se relever pour l'entraîner vers l'escalier…

« Eden Leveson ! Elle m'a toujours détesté, depuis Poudlard. Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait… Et finalement, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit Mangemort ! Elle a toujours été une sale teigne ! » déclare la femme, tandis que nous allons, tête baissée, vers l'escalier.

Je lui ouvre la porte, l'invitant à passer, mais elle s'agrippe à mon bras

« Vous êtes Théodore Nott, n'est-ce ? Je vous ai reconnu ce matin, à la Bibliothèque. Avec Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter… Je dirais à tout le monde combien vous êtes courageux, mon petit… Un héros, oui… Vous êtes un héros ! » dit-elle, les yeux débordant de larmes…

Et je reconnais seulement la Bibliothécaire, si gentille et aimable.

« Oui, Madame, Je suis bien Théodore Nott. Mais il faut y aller Madame. Je dois aider Harry et mes amis à mettre fin à cette attaque. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas encore fini ici. D'autres personnes ont besoin d'être protégées… » réponds-je, doucement, en me détachant de sa prise…

« Un heureux hasard que vous ayez été ici ! Vraiment un heureux hasard ! » s'exclame-t-elle encore

« On peut dire ça, Madame… Mais allez-y maintenant, ne tardez plus ! » l'encourage-je, en la poussant doucement

Elle hoche la tête et s'engouffre dans l'escalier

Et je cours aider Neville, que je vois du côté Nord, aux prises avec Mugge.

Une nouvelle énergie me donne des ailes…

Cette fois, je n'ai pas échoué ! J'ai réussi à sauver la vie de la Bibliothécaire !…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Dès que le mouvement de panique s'engage, je jette un Sort de protection vers le groupe de danseurs, pour leur éviter de se prendre un mauvais Sort perdu.

« Dégagez le terrain ! Dégagez le terrain ! A l'escalier, vite et sans bousculade ! » les encourage-je, avec force gestes pour leur indiquer la direction à prendre

Et en tâchant de repérer Stephens qui se trouve peut-être quelque part parmi eux.

Mais le groupe est trop compact et me bouche au trois-quarts la vue. Alors je grimpe sur la scène sur laquelle est installé le chœur d'automates

« Voyez-vous le Pendaille (1) auquel nous devons botter le Potron (2) en grande pompe, Messire Draco ? » demande Magnus, en grimpant à mes côtés

« Non… » réponds-je laconiquement, en scrutant les visages des employés qui s'affairent dans tous les coins, pour échapper aux Sorts qui commencent à fuser de partout…

L'ennui, c'est que la plupart des Sorts sont jetés au hasard, sans que quiconque sache réellement qui est ami ou ennemi…

« Voilà qui est anieux(3). Le fredain(4) doit pourtant s'absconcer(5) quelque part. » déclare Magnus, en plissant les yeux à la ronde, avant d'ajouter : « Là ! Derrière la forclose(6) ! Allons le déloger de là, Messire Draco et lui donner l'escafe(7) qu'il mérite au train ! »

Je suis la direction de son doigt et j'avise effectivement Stephens, qui se tapit à la faveur d'une petite palissade, derrière laquelle les décorateurs du Ministère ont installé un faux paysage de montagne, dans le ciel duquel vole le traîneau du Père-Noël…

Stephens jette des Maléfices à tour de bras vers le groupe de fêtards que Cameron tâche de protéger au mieux dans leur fuite.

Magnus et moi sautons à bas de notre estrade et fendons le groupe, droit vers notre cible, que nous canardons aussitôt que possible. Le salopard nous repère tout aussi vite et un Maléfice vole vers Magnus, qui fait un bond de côté pour l'éviter. Malheureusement, il se fait bousculer au même moment par un petit Sorcier tout rondouillard qui le rejette droit devant le Sort que mon ami se prend finalement de plein fouet…

Magnus est propulsé en arrière, tombant lourdement au sol où il se fait piétiner par trois personnes… Je cours aussitôt vers lui, l'attrape par le bras et le mets à l'abri derrière l'estrade que nous avons quittée un peu plus tôt…

« Maudisson(8) ! Le trigaud (9) m'a eu, Messire Draco ! » grince Magnus, en serrant les dents sous la douleur…

« Laisse-moi voir, mon pote ! » demande-je précipitamment, en écartant les mains de Magnus de son côté

J'arrache sa robe à demi-roussie et en écarte les pans avec précaution

« Maléfice de Brûlure. Profond. Je neutralise… » annonce-je, avant de jeter le Contre-Maléfice

Le pauvre Magnus ne peut retenir des gémissements sous la douleur et des larmes coulent malgré lui de ses yeux. Enfin, le Maléfice annulé, je sors ma pochette de Soins et je m'apprête à appliquer un onguent sur la profonde blessure noircie, quand Winky débarque brusquement avec Claryce…

« Nous nous occupons de lui, Draco. » déclare Claryce, en me prenant le pot d'Onguent des mains…

« Ok ! A tout à l'heure mon pote ! » dis-je, en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Magnus, avant de courir rejoindre Cameron.

A nous deux, nous parvenons finalement à neutraliser Stephens, qui s'effondre sous mon Sort de Sommeil, au moment même où le Père-Noël dans son traîneau se prend un Avada perdu…

Je me retourne aussi sec pour voir qui utilise le Maléfice Mortelle et j'avise Théo, à moitié couché sur une bonne femme et qui assomme Leveson d'un bon Stupéfix…

Les méchants commencent à tomber me dis-je, avant de voler au secours de Harry et Hugh, aux prises avec Flamstead, Yaxley et quelques employés que ce dernier a probablement mis sous Impérium…

Mais comme dirait Magnus, le pendaille ne perd rien pour attendre ! Car mon frère, Hugh et moi devrions pouvoir lui escafer le potron en grande pompe !

Morbleu !

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Peste ! Peste ! Peste !

Où est-il passé bon sang ? !

Mon regard balaye toute la partie Ouest de l'Atrium, à la recherche de Mugge, que j'ai perdu de vue quand les noceurs ont débarqué dans la place.

Oh ! Le voilà ! Le salopard ! Il se débine !

Mugge se faufile parmi les employés qui regagnent l'escalier de secours, là-bas, du côté Nord, se taillant le chemin à petits Sorts de Croc-en-jambe discrets qui font trébucher ses victimes. Draco, Cameron et Magnus étant occupés avec un autre Mangemort, je me lance à sa suite, rasant le mur et jouant des coudes, pour enfin parvenir à sa hauteur, juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

« Vous êtes fait, Mugge ! Alors pas de blague ! » déclare-je d'une voix ferme, l'empoignant par l'épaule de ma main droite et ma baguette pointée sur sa nuque.

Il s'arrête illico, levant lentement les bras pour se rendre et je me réjouis que tout se soit passé en douceur…

Trop vite cependant…

« Petite crapule ! » s'exclame une voix dans mon dos

Et je me prends aussi sec une série de coup de sacs énergiques sur la tête, qui m'assomme à demi. Bon sang de bois ! Ça cogne dur ! C'est à croire qu'il y a des haltères dans ce sac !

Et naturellement, Mugge en profite pour échapper à ma poigne et se retourner vers moi.

« Merci, Madame » dit-il d'un ton ironique, en m'envoyant valser dans les décors, d'un fameux Sort de Bloque-jambe…

Et il s'engouffre aussi vite dans l'escalier, sous le regard médusé de la Sorcière qui a empêché sa capture.

« Mais que… Vous ne l'arrêtez pas ! » balbutie-t-elle en regardant alternativement Mugge qui grimpe quatre à quatre les marches et moi-même…

« C'est lui, le Mangemort, Madame ! Pas mon ami ! » s'exclame alors la voix de Théo, qui vient juste d'arriver à ma hauteur et me délivre vite fait…

Il m'aide ensuite à me relever et nous nous élançons à la poursuite de Mugge, sous les yeux écarquillés de stupeur de la petite Sorcière à laquelle je recommande d'aller se mettre à l'abri.

Nous grimpons très vite, gagnant peu à peu du terrain sur le Tireur de Baguette, dont les jambes sont nettement moins jeunes et entraînées que les nôtres. Et bientôt, je peux l'entrapercevoir, en me penchant par-dessus la rampe. Alors je le canarde à tout va. Je le rate, mais cela a le mérite de stopper son ascension, car dans l'espoir d'échapper à mes tirs, il s'engouffre par la porte du Niveau Trois…

« Que se passe-t-il ! » entendons-nous un homme crier

« Attaque ! Bouclez-vous dans vos bureaux ! J'vais chercher du renfort ! » répond Mugge, avec un culot phénoménal…

Théo et moi grimpons les dernières marches qui nous séparent du Niveau Trois à la volée et nous jetons dans le couloir emprunté par Mugge, baguette en avant, au moment où ce sale traître tourne à angle gauche

« Ça va aller Théo ? » m'enquiers-je, en jetant un coup d'œil à mon ami dont la respiration commence à se faire sifflante.

« Ouais… T'inquiète, j'vais suivre… » répond-il, en serrant le poing sur sa baguette.

Nous arrivons très vite au bout du couloir et nous jetons de concert un Sort vers Mugge, qui se rue dans la galerie de droite

« Il s'en va vers un cul de sac ! Il n'y a que des réserves et la cafétéria par-là ! » m'exclame-je, plutôt heureux car nous allons bientôt coincer ce salaud, avant de réaliser : « Merde ! Il rejoint Margery Tothyll ! »

« Dans ce cas, on les arrêtera tous les deux ! » déclare Théo, d'un ton résolu, malgré son essoufflement.

Mais à mesure que nous approchons de l'intersection, nous entendons des Sorts siffler

« Y a déjà du grabuge là-bas ! » m'écrie-je, en précipitant ma course, distançant Théo qui peine à suivre maintenant.

Et soudainement, je vois Mugge, qui essaye de fuir la zone de combat et brandit sa baguette droit vers moi…

Mais cette fois, il ne m'aura pas le sale traître ! Et je lui balance un Stupefix du feu de Merlin, tout en plongeant pour éviter son Maléfice, qui va se perdre loin derrière moi.

Mugge, lui, est collé au mur du fond et s'effondre mollement au sol…

« J't'ai eu sale rat ! » m'exclame-je, en me relevant d'un bond.

« Beau Sort ! » me félicite Théo qui me rejoint, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, en se tenant le côté, à demi courbé.

De toute évidence, il a du mal à reprendre son souffle…

« Ouais… » approuve-je, en saucissonnant Mugge serré, avant de le foutre dans un placard, sa baguette cassée sur le ventre.

Théo se fait un plaisir d'en sceller minutieusement la porte et, sur un regard, nous partons vers la cafétéria.

Par la porte dégondée, nous voyons Trois Aurors et Tireurs de Baguettes, aux prises avec Tothyll, Tanaka et quelques autres personnes que je ne connais pas. Les premiers font dos à la porte et ont visiblement le dessus, mais Théo et moi décidons de leur filer quand même un petit coup de main…

« On va contourner tout le monde et prendre les vilains à revers. Je prends Tanaka et toi Tothyll, ok ? » dis-je, en m'appliquant illico un Sortilège de Désillusion

« Ok… Mais gaffe aux Sorts perdus.. » répond Théo, en activant son Caméléon

Et je pénètre dans la place, tête baissée, rasant les murs sur lesquels s'écrasent parfois des Sorts et en évitant de marcher sur des débris. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, je suis bien positionné et j'allonge Tanaka d'un Sort de Sommeil… Une seconde plus tard, Théo en fait autant à Tothyll.

En une minute, le combat est gagné et nous faisons face au père de Hugh Pygott

« Bravo les jeunes ! Nous en serions venus à bout, mais nous n'allons pas bouder parce que vous nous avez facilité la tâche ! Et maintenant, allons rejoindre l'Atrium ! Mes autres gars devraient y être… » déclare-t-il, en se dirigeant d'un pas allègre vers la sortie de la Cafétéria, tandis que l'un de ses collègues se charge de boucler tous les gredins arrêtés.

Et en chemin, il nous raconte en deux mots que lui et les autres Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette étaient en route pour l'Atrium, quand ils ont surpris Tanaka et quelques autres employés gagnés à sa cause, en train de torturer trois Sorciers. S'en est suivi une course poursuite, qui a fini dans la Cafétéria.

Au moment de débouler dans l'Atrium, j'entends quelques plops derrière moi…

Gabe, Vincent, Greg, Elinor et Eddy viennent de débarquer…

Leur renfort ne sera pas superflu d'après ce que j'entends…

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

Bordel ! Le sapin nous est tombé dessus et il est en feu !

Il fait immédiatement une chaleur infernale et ça pue le poil et la viande grillés…

« On arrose ! » s'écrie Hermione, en jetant aussi sec un puissant Aguamenti

J'en fais autant et la vapeur se mêle rapidement à la fumée âcre qui se dégage du sapin en flamme. Un jet de vapeur me cuit la joue, mais je ne lâche pas mon Sort et dégage mon bras gauche des branchages comme je peux, pour me protéger au mieux le visage avec…

Mais nous commençons à manquer d'air et la fumée que nous avalons nous fait tousser et cracher sec nos poumons… Mes yeux piquent horriblement et des larmes viennent les humidifier…

Bordel ! Nous allons mourir sous ce putain de sapin !

Par le phallus de Godric ! Je refuse de mourir aussi connement !

Alors sur une impulsion soudaine, je jette un sort d'expulsion, en espérant que le sapin n'ira pas s'effondrer sur quelqu'un d'autre…

Mais mon sort manque totalement de puissance. Le sapin se soulève à peine et retombe illico, dégageant quand même Hermione, qui est contre le mur… Tout comme moi, elle tousse à crever…

« Hermione ! » entends-je la voix de Blaise crier…

« Ici ! Ron ! Dessous !… » crie Hermione d'une voix enrouée, entre deux quintes…

Aussitôt, le sapin se soulève et se décale sur la droite, à mon grand soulagement. Et je me redresse pour m'appuyer contre le mur, à côté d'Hermione, pour tâcher de retrouver mon souffle, mon regard troublés des larmes qui roulent sur mes joues, fixé sur le sapin…

Des petites fumeroles s'élèvent encore de sa masse à demi carbonisée au milieu de laquelle gît un corps… Blaise achève d'éteindre le feu qui couve encore un peu, puis vient se poster auprès d'Hermione et moi…

« On ne peut plus rien pour ce malheureux » laisse-t-il tomber, en enlevant sa robe pour couvrir la dépouille…

« Non… Mais on peut quelque chose pour nos amis » dis-je, en essuyant les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues, avec un mouvement de tête vers l'escalier de secours Sud, où Megan et Marian ont fort à faire avec Gavel, Roose et les Parkes qui sont revenus à eux et se sont procuré d'autres baguettes…

« Prenez le temps de retrouver votre souffle. J'y vais » déclare Blaise, en se précipitant vers la bagarre…

Il fonce magnifiquement dans le tas, Stupéfixant Gavell tout en sautant par-dessus un sorcier qui gît sur le ventre et baigne dans son sang… En y regardant de plus près, je m'aperçois que le gars respire encore… Alors je m'extirpe tant bien que mal de derrière le sapin et je vais me mettre à l'abri du comptoir du Vigile. Et je fais doucement venir le type à moi.

Hermione me rejoint et elle sort sa pochette de Soins de sa poche.

Le gars a peur et très mal aussi sans doute. Il s'agite faiblement, luttant contre le sort en essayant de s'agripper au sol

« Laissez-vous aller, vieux. On va vous soigner ! » dis-je, suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende, mais pas assez pour attirer l'attention vers nous.

Ça le calme et quatre secondes plus tard, je l'allonge entre Hermione et moi. Nous le retournons avec précaution sur le dos et je reconnais le jeune Oubliator athlétique qui avait essayé de prendre la Cheminée tout à l'heure.

Il est salement amoché le pauvre mec.

Parkes fils lui a retiré des côtes à lui aussi et on voit une partie de son poumon droit et de son foie…Une chance qu'il n'en a pas perdu un bout en chemin pendant que je le faisais venir à moi…

« Il faudrait l'évacuer.. » chuchote Hermione…

« Pas d'ici, on ne peut pas. Nous sommes trop à découvert… Enveloppe le et on ira dans la cage d'escalier. Blaise et les nôtres le tiennent. Désillusion et on les contourne… » dis-je dans un souffle, en examinant le terrain.

Hermione acquiesce et elle se dépêche d'enrober le gars que j'ai endormi à coup de Potion. Puis nous nous Désillusionnons, ainsi que le brancard et Hermione le fait Léviter, tandis que je la couvre…

Nous avançons avec précaution. Blaise, Megan et Marian font un boulot extraordinaire. Ils protégent un groupe de Sorcières apeurées recroquevillées un peu en retrait sur la droite, et qui sont dans l'impossibilité d'atteindre l'issue de secours sans se faire chopper par ces enflures de Mangemerdes.

Megan fait mouche. Elle touche Roose qui valse dans la fontaine. Puis c'est au tour de Marian de se débarrasser en beauté de Parkes Père. Et l'une des Sorcières derrière lui, pousse un cri de joie et lui saute au cou…

L'andouille ! A cause d'elle Marian bascule sur le côté et se retrouve à découvert, sous le feu de Parkes fils qui le vise aussi sec !

Marian se prend son méchant Maléfice en plein sur la cuisse, qui éclate sous l'impact et nous voyons avec horreur son fémur sauter hors de sa gangue de chair…

Marian hurle de douleur en s'effondrant et la Sorcière idiote hurle de concert avec lui…

Et dans un réflexe, Blaise, Megan et moi-même attaquons Parkes fils à toute puissance, faisant sauter le muret derrière lequel il s'abritait. Il est maintenant à découvert et se prend trois Stupéfix du tonnerre de Merlin en pleine poitrine.

Et je laisse Megan et Blaise finir de s'occuper de ce sale fils de pute pour secourir Marian, auprès duquel la Sorcière idiote s'est agenouillée en sanglotant des demandes de pardon…

« Oh ! Putain ! Ron ! Putain ! Ça fait mal ! » gémit Marian, qui ruisselle de sueur et de larmes

« Je sais mon pote… Tiens, prends cette Potion. Tu vas dormir et on va t'emmener à la maison… » dis-je doucement, en soulevant sa tête pour l'aider à boire la Potion

Puis, une fois son hémorragie stoppée, je récupère son fémur d'un Accio et je le pose à côté de lui. Et quand il est enveloppé d'un brancard, je l'emmène dans la cage d'escalier, où Dobby attend déjà avec Phillipa

Et, tandis qu'ils emmènent mon pote blessé, je frotte énergiquement mon nez qui me chatouille toujours horriblement…

Putain de bordel !

Même de voir trois Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette enfin débouler pour nous donner un coup de main ne me fait pas plaisir…

Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ?…

« Désolé d'arriver si tard, mais nous avons eu des soucis avec l'un des employés dans le Service de Régulation des Cheminées. Il était sous Impérium et nous a donné du fil à retordre… » déclare l'un des Tireurs de Baguette…

« Ouais… Ben il semblerait que ce soit pas le seul à avoir été mis sous Impérium » réponds-je, en désignant le centre de l'Atrium où Harry et Hugh ont du mal à se dépêtrer de Flamstead et Yaxley, retranchés derrière un cercle d'employés qui canardent mon mec et mon pote à tout va…

Ce salopard de Yaxley s'est constitué un bouclier humain qui encercle Hugh et mon petit ami que Draco et Cameron ont un peu de mal à rejoindre…

Ça barde pour eux tous, croyez-moi…

OoOoOoO

« Voyez-vous le Pendaille (1) auquel nous devons botter le Potron (2) en grande pompe, Messire Draco ? » demande Magnus, en grimpant à mes côtés

1) Pendaille = gibier de potence

2) Potron = cul

« Voilà qui est anieux(3). Le Fredain(4) doit pourtant s'absconcer(5) quelque part. » déclare Magnus, en plissant les yeux à la ronde, avant d'ajouter : « Là ! Derrière la forclose(6) ! Allons le déloger de là, Messire Draco et lui donner l'escafe(7) qu'il mérite au train ! »

3) Anieux = ennuyeux, incommode, fâcheux.

4) Fredain = scélérat

5) S'absconcer = se cacher

6) Forclose = barrière, palissade

7) Escafe = coup de pied

« Maudisson(8) ! Le trigaud (9) m'a eu, Messire Draco ! » grince Magnus, en serrant les dents sous la douleur…

8) Maudisson = Malédiction

9) trigaud = fourbe

OoOoOoO

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement ...**

...

...

...


	62. Traquenards En Tous Genres 5

Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1

Merci à Mistycal, ma super bêta!

...

**Réponse sur mon forum aux commentaires de Dadoumarine et Yzeute**

OoOoOoO

**Traquenards En Tous Genres 5 /8**

**Acte 5 : Embuscade**

**Harry**

« Baissez-vous ! » m'écrie-je, dès que la panique commence

Mais personne n'écoute et je tâche de repérer Yaxley parmi la bande de Sorciers et Sorcières qui se débinent dans tous les sens…

Bordel !

Une fois de plus, je me demande si nous n'aurions pas dû agir avant !

Nous ne voulions pas risquer de créer des complications, ni qu'il y ait des victimes innocentes si nous essayions de neutraliser les Mangemorts alors qu'ils étaient éparpillés dans les différents Niveaux. Ni agir trop tôt, pour retarder le moment où Voldemort apprendrait son échec, réduisant ainsi les risques qu'il cherche à se venger ailleurs que là où nous l'attendions.

Mais je crois maintenant que nous avons peut-être eu tort..

Oui. Nous voulions tendre notre embuscade et avoir tous les Mangemorts à vue dans l'Atrium, dans ce moment où il est toujours le plus vide et calme de la journée, un quart d'heure avant la fermeture des bureaux, mais c'est raté…

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que des employés décident de fêter Noël avant l'heure !

C'est la pagaille maintenant !

Et des victimes innocentes il va y en avoir !…

A n'en pas douter…

« Tu les vois ? » me demande Hugh, qui tâche de rester debout dans la bousculade et de repérer Flamstead et Yaxley

« Non… Attends… Si ! Là-bas ! » m'exclame-je, en pointant du doigt l'entrée principale

De toute évidence, Yaxley et Flamstead ont été entraînés de ce côté par le mouvement paniqué des employés qui ont cherché à fuir par les grandes portes…

« Baissez-vous ! A terre ! A terre ! » m'écrie-je encore, en jetant des étincelles inoffensives au-dessus des têtes

Des hurlements stridents répondent aussitôt et de nombreux Sorciers et Sorcières répondent à mon ordre, se laissant tomber au sol, mains sur la tête. Cependant, quelques-uns également ripostent avec des Sorts, jetés au hasard, tout en courant, trébuchant ou sautant au-dessus leurs collègues…

Et Yaxley nous repère…

Je vois un sourire cruel se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand il lève sa baguette vers nous. Le Sort fuse très vite. Un Avada. Je suis cependant près à le détourner vers le haut plafond et je ne bouge pas.

Mais un petit Sorcier replet, portant un chapeau de Père-Noël et serrant une poule naine dans ses bras, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et tout tremblant, passe entre nous, d'une démarche hésitante. Le pauvre homme est en état de choc. Il perçoit l'Eclair Vert du coin de l'œil, ouvre la bouche sur un cri muet et se tourne vers lui…

J'ai l'impression de voir la scène se dérouler au ralenti, mais en réalité, je sais que tout se passe très vite, beaucoup trop vite et je ne peux rien faire.

Le petit Sorcier replet prend le Maléfice de plein fouet. Il s'effondre à genoux, replié en avant et éclate en sanglots, le visage enfoui dans les plumes de sa petite poule morte…

Je riposte par-dessus sa tête au Maléfice de Mort, animé par une colère froide contre Yaxley, tandis que Hugh se charge de sa fiancée. Mais tous les deux trouvent rapidement refuge derrière les hautes statues qui flanquent les larges doubles portes et ça chauffe pour Hugh et moi, qui sommes à découvert…

D'autant que cette sale crevure de Yaxley met les employés à sa portée sous Impérium et les dresse contre nous…

Et je comprends maintenant comment il voulait procéder… Oh oui, je comprends ! Son intention était de cueillir les premiers employés qui descendaient dans l'Atrium, les soumettre à l'Impérium et se servir d'eux, pour maîtriser les autres !

Mais tout cela ne fait pas avancer nos affaires, à Hugh et moi-même. Nous sommes obligés de nous replier derrière des bacs dans lesquels prennent racines de magnifiques sapins argentés, joliment décorés pour les fêtes…

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ces pauvres zigs ! » s'exclame Hugh, en plaçant une Bulle de Protection autour de nous…

« Pas grand-chose, malheureusement… On peut toujours essayer Finite Incantatem, mais je crains que cela ne serve pas à grand-chose… » réponds-je, en jetant malgré tout le Sortilège à tout va…

Mais comme je le pressentais, cela ne sert à rien. Car Yaxley réactive son Maléfice aussi sec et les Sorts fusent vers nous…

« Merde ! On va quand même pas se laisser canarder comme ça ! » s'énerve un peu Hugh, en réactivant la Bulle de Protection pour la troisième fois en moins d'une minute…

« Sorts mineurs ! Chatouillis, Tarentallegra, Saucisson et tout le toutim ! Ça aura le mérite de faire baisser le nombre de Maléfices qui fusent vers nous et d'obliger Yaxley et Flamstead d'annuler les effets de nos Sorts… Et de fait, d'épuiser un peu ce salopard ! » réponds-je, en mettant aussitôt mon idée à exécution.

« Mais ça va nous épuiser aussi. » fait remarquer Hugh, en canardant à tout va nos adversaires malgré eux…

« Exact ! Mais pendant ce temps là, les copains se débarrassent de leurs cibles et dès que c'est fait, ils viendront nous rejoindre. A ce moment là, nous pourrons prendre le dessus… » déclare-je, en espérant que Yaxley ne nous réserve pas d'autres mauvaises surprises avant que nos renforts arrivent…

Un Sort frôle Hugh et je réactive une fois de plus notre Bulle de Protection.

Et je jette mes Sorts, encore et encore. Evitant au maximum de mettre les malheureux employés en position de se faire mal en tombant. Mes yeux balayent sans cesse la partie de l'Atrium où nous sommes et je vois avec satisfaction quelques Sorcières et Sorciers pris entre les deux feux, réussir à s'extraire de notre petit champ de bataille en rampant. Le Sorcier replet, qui serre toujours sa poule naine morte sous son bras, fait partie d'eux et je suis heureux qu'il soit sorti de son état de choc.

Ça barde aussi derrière nous, entre Blaise et le cousin Hercule. Mais Blaise ne demande pas d'aide. C'est qu'il doit avoir le dessus quand même. Soudain, je l'entends crier que c'est le cousin Hercule le Mangemort et qu'il est le gentil. Trois secondes après, quelque chose tombe avec un bruit sourd, ça crépite presque aussitôt et Ron et Hermione prononcent l'Aguamanti

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière, balayant et enregistrant la scène en une seconde à peine, au moment où Blaise pousse un grand cri de guerre et fait exploser un muret.

« Ça sent salement le brûlé ! On dirait que de la viande est en train de griller ! » s'exclame Hugh, tout en jetant un Tarentallegra.

« Ouais… C'est un sapin qui vient de s'embraser. Y peut-être quelqu'un dessous. Mais Ron et Hermione sont en train d'éteindre ! » déclare-je, au moment où je réalise que je ne les ai pas vus…

Et que des quintes de toux retentissent dans mes écouteurs…

Soudainement j'ai peur de comprendre… Je me retourne de nouveau vers le sapin d'où s'élèvent à la fois une épaisse fumée noire et de la vapeur.

Mais pas de Ron, ni d'Hermione et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour…

Putain, ils sont là-dessous !

Je suis prêt à me lever, pour courir à leur secours, mais je vois Blaise se précipiter vers le sapin, au moment où ce dernier se soulève un peu avant de retomber mollement… Hermione se dégage en toussant…

Puis Blaise éjecte le sapin sur le côté et je vois la tête rousse de Ron émerger…

Ron et Hermione noirs de fumée ont du mal à reprendre leur souffle, mais ils sont saufs et Blaise file déjà donner un coup de main ailleurs.

C'est bon. C'est que Ron et Hermione ne sont pas blessés ou du moins pas sérieusement, rien qu'ils ne puissent soigner eux-mêmes si nécessaire en tout cas. Je suis rassuré. Mais alors que je tourne de nouveau mon attention vers les Grandes Portes, je perçois du coin de l'œil quelqu'un venir sur ma gauche…

Le petit Sorcier replet et sa poule naine morte…

« Vous avez tué ma poulette ! » s'écrie-t-il en levant sa baguette, l'air vengeur…

Son Sort me frôle la joue et dans un réflexe, je lui balance un Stupéfix, qui l'envoie valser au loin… Il roule un peu, puis s'immobilise brusquement contre un muret. J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu trop mal. Car le pauvre était de toute évidence sous Impérium…

Et de toute évidence aussi, il y en a d'autres, parmi celles et ceux qui rampaient tantôt, qui le sont… Yaxley cherche à nous encercler le salopard !

Mais putain ! Combien peut-il soumettre de personnes en même temps !

Et merde ! Il serait temps que les copains viennent à la rescousse ! Me dis-je, en neutralisant successivement trois de ces malheureux…

« Bordel ! On va se faire avoir ! » s'écrie Hugh, qui échappe de peu à un mauvais Sort en se jetant au sol

Au même moment, je vois Draco accourir vers nous, suivi de près par Cameron. Ils se taillent un chemin jusqu'à nous et nous nous mettons dos à dos, deux par deux, pour combattre nos attaquants malgré eux…

Deux minutes après, je vois débouler par la gauche Neville et Théo, accompagnés par Gabe, Vincent, Greg, Elinor, Eddy, un Tireur de Baguette que je ne connais pas et le père de Hugh. Dans la foulée, Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Megan débarquent en compagnie de deux autres Tireurs de Baguette et d'un Auror également par la droite…

« Vous êtes fait, Yaxley ! Tous vos complices ont été pris ! Rendez-vous ! » tonne la voix du père de Hugh, tandis que les malheureux employés encore soumis à l'Impérium reculent, se rassemblant en rangs serrés pour faire rempart de leur corps devant Yaxley et Flamstead…

Yaxley ricane avec sarcasme…

« Fait ? Je ne crois pas, non, Auror Pygott ! J'ai encore de nombreuses ressources à vous opposer ! Alors vous allez me laisser partir, tranquillement ! Ou je puis vous assurer que vous assisterez à un carnage, Auror Pygott ! Car si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre moi, j'amènerai ces innocents à s'entretuer ! Vous aurez leur mort sur votre conscience ! » assène-t-il, d'une voix ferme et mauvaise…

Sûr de lui…

Et je sais qu'il ne bluffe pas…

« Merde ! Il est sérieux l'enfoiré de mes deux ! » s'exclame Gabe d'un ton rageur

Je ne dis rien… Regardant le groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes prises en otage, les dents serrées…

« Nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux… Nous pouvons tous les avoir en douceur. Il nous faut juste agir tous en même temps… » maugrée-je, tandis que le père de Hugh tente encore de négocier, en faisant remarquer à Yaxley qu'il serait rapidement à découvert s'il met son projet à exécution.

« N'aggravez pas votre cas, Yaxley ! Vous pouvez encore échapper au Baiser du Détraqueur si vous vous rendez maintenant. Ce ne sera pas le cas si ces malheureux meurent ! » ajoute-t-il, tandis que j'échafaude rapidement un plan avec mes amis qui acquiescent…

« Et vous croyez que je vais gober ça ! Conspiration contre le Ministère, c'est la peine capitale assurée ! Alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre, à part ma liberté ! » s'exclame Yaxley d'une voix forte.

Monsieur Pygott, nous jette un coup d'œil rapide, quand Hugh et moi nous désillusionnons, bien à l'abri, derrière nos sapins argentés. Il devine aussitôt que nous avons un plan… Il fait un signe discret à ses hommes, pour qu'ils nous donnent un coup de main et nous laissent agir, tout en continuant à parlementer avec Yaxley.

Ce dernier devient de plus en plus nerveux. Il sent que l'Auror Pygott n'est pas prêt à lâcher du lest. Il pourrait mettre ses menaces à exécution d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors je presse Hugh de se mettre en position

« J'y suis » murmure Hugh quelques secondes plus tard

« Go ! » m'exclame-je dans mon micro

Et dans un bel ensemble, tous les copains, les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette se redressent et jettent un Sort de Sommeil sur les employés soumis à l'Impérium, qui s'effondrent dans un tout aussi bel ensemble…

Au même moment, Hugh se saisit de la baguette de Flamstead tout en lui pointant sa baguette sur la gorge, avant de relâcher son Sortilège de Désillusion.

Et j'en fais autant avec Yaxley…

Yaxley dont le regard brûlant de haine se plante dans le mien.

Mais je ne cille pas.

Je lui rends son regard….

Et je me fais un plaisir de lui casser sa baguette sous le nez

« Comme l'Auror Pygott l'a si bien dit, tu es fait, enfoiré ! » lui souffle-je au visage avec un sourire sarcastique…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Et voilà, c'est fini…

Je jette un coup d'œil machinal à l'horloge. Il est 18H11… La bataille a duré en tout et pour tout vingt-quatre minutes…

Vingt-quatre minutes de folie Merlin ! Qui m'ont semblé des siècles, tant elles ont été denses !

Les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette rassemblent les Mangemorts et les enchaînent pour les emmener dans les cachots du Ministère, tandis que Gabe, Elinor et Eddy réveillent les employés qui étaient soumis à l'Impérium.

Les malheureux sont hagards, tout comme les blessés légers qui se relèvent avec l'aide de Vincent et Grégory.

Les dégâts sont considérables autour de nous et bien des décorations de Noël sont maintenant en piteux état…

Il n'y a pas que les décorations d'ailleurs me dis-je, en voyant Ron et Hermione retirer leur robe un peu cramée puis Eddy leur appliquer de l'onguent sur le visage et les mains pour soigner leurs brûlures superficielles.

Elinor soigne le cuir chevelu de Megan, qui s'est pris un éclat de pierre sur la tête, Gabe s'occupe de refermer une coupure sur la joue de Harry, puis se tourne vers Cameron qui affiche un bel œil au beurre noir.

Théo, Neville et moi, nous aurons également besoin de passer du baume sur nos hématomes, quand nous aurons pris une douche, ce qui ne sera pas du luxe après une telle journée…

Mais cela aurait pu être pire pour chacun de nous, me dis-je, en songeant à Magnus et Marian qui ont été salement touchés….

Tout comme Hugh, cet après-midi. Même s'il a l'air bien remis…

Pour l'instant… Parce qu'il reste toujours les blessures psychologiques, qui ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller... Pas que pour lui d'ailleurs. Non, pas que pour lui…

« Vive les Aurors ! Vive les Tireurs de Baguette ! » s'exclame soudain une voix d'homme

Et aussitôt, c'est une petite ovation…

Maintenant que la bagarre est terminée, les employés arrivent tous dans l'Atrium, dégorgeant des escaliers…

« Remerciez plutôt ces jeunes gens ! Sans leur précieuse aide, la situation n'aurait pas pu être maîtrisée ! » répond d'une voix forte l'un des Tireurs de Baguette, …

A mon grand dam et celui des copains…

Nous n'avions certes pas besoin que l'on attire l'attention sur nous !

« Il a raison ! Celui-ci m'a sauvé la vie ! C'est Théodore Nott ! S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais morte ! » s'exclame une femme, que je reconnais comme la bibliothécaire avec laquelle nous avons eu affaire ce matin…

Elle se jette au cou de Théo, qui rougit de gêne et se défait doucement de son étreinte…

« Et Harry Potter est là aussi ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en désignant mon frère du doigt, avant d'ajouter : « Ce sont des héros ! De vrais héros ! Tous ces jeunes gens ! On devrait leur donner l'Ordre de Merlin ! Ils ont sauvé le Ministère ! »

« Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici et vite. Je veux avoir des nouvelles des copains blessés et connaître la réaction de Voldemort, quand il comprendra que son projet a échoué » murmure Harry dans son micro, en même temps que dans l'oreille du père de Hugh, tandis que l'ovation redouble

Le père de Hugh acquiesce et nous indique de le suivre, nous soustrayant à la foule, sous prétexte de devoir recueillir notre témoignage... Dans le même temps, des Médicomages et des Infirmières arrivent par une Cheminée qui vient tout juste d'être remise en service… Ils se précipitent aussitôt vers les blessés les plus gravement atteints…

Nous nous dirigeons, vers l'escalier Sud. Une petite bonne femme trottine à côté de Neville. Elle s'excuse de lui avoir flanqué des coups de sac sur la tête et Nev lui répond de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il ne lui en veut pas de sa méprise…

« Quand je pense que c'était ce Mugge, un Tireur de Baguette, le Mangemort ! Oh ! Cela me fait froid dans le dos ! A qui peut-on se fier ! Hein ! Je vous le demande jeune homme ! » dit-elle, l'air offusqué

Nev lui répond d'un simple sourire et s'excuse de devoir écourter cette charmante conversation. Il sait y faire Neville, avec les petites vieilles et celle-ci tombe sous son charme comme les autres, lui rendant son sourire et l'embrassant sur les deux joues avant d'accepter de le laisser partir.

Un peu devant, c'est un Sorcier replet, serrant sa poule naine morte contre son cœur, qui arrête Harry, juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte d'un ascenseur déjà remis en fonction. Il présente lui aussi des excuses, l'oeil humide. Apparemment, il avait été mis sous Impérium et aurait cherché à s'en prendre à Harry

« Ce n'est rien, Monsieur. Je suis désolé pour votre poulette… » lui répond Harry, d'une voix douce et triste…

Enfin, nous pénétrons tous dans l'ascenseur et le père de Hugh s'empresse de nous mener vers le Bureau des Aurors…

« Je vais vous faire passer par une entrée ultra secrète, les jeunes… » déclare-t-il, tandis que nous courrons tous derrière lui dans le Saint des Saints des Aurors…

Deux minutes plus tard, nous sortons d'un autre ascenseur, strictement réservé aux Aurors et au Ministre, sur le toit de l'immeuble où le père de Hugh lève la Protection Anti-Transplanage, le temps que nous partions…

Nous arrivons comme d'habitude, dans la Bulle du parc, où Cameron et Hugh sont accueillis par Ginny et Luna qui leur font lire l'adresse, tandis que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Megan, Blaise, Théo et moi courrons à perdre haleine, vers le QG …

Il est 18H28 quand nous pénétrons dans la Base d'Espionnage et sur un écran, nous voyons Voldemort se présenter devant la Cheminée de la Salle de Bal…

« Il ne devrait pas être dans les Hébrides, lui ? » demande Harry, en pointant Lucius du doigt.

« Il revient tout juste de là-bas et a confirmé à Voldemort que les Ministres sont arrivés. » répond Tante Nally, sans quitter l'écran du regard.

Je serre doucement Annabelle contre moi et l'embrasse furtivement. C'est si bon de retrouver sa chaleur et son odeur de coquelicot et de bleuet !

Je détourne pourtant mon regard de son si joli visage, pour les fixer à nouveau sur l'écran.

« Lucius, rassemble mes Mangemorts présents au Manoir, pendant que je serais au Ministère. J'appellerai les autres à mon retour dans 10 ou 15 minutes au plus… » déclare-t-il, un sourire hideux plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Puis il fait signe à Carrow fils de jeter la Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu.

Carrow s'exécute, mais les flammes restent rouges, comme tantôt dans la Cheminée numéro six, au Ministère…

« Que se passe-t-il ! » siffle aussitôt Voldemort, dont le regard flamboie

« Je… Je l'ignore Maître. C'est pourtant de la Poudre neuve et de très bonne qualité, comme vous m'avez demandé y a une heure ! » répond Carrow, à demi-ratatiné sur lui-même

« Recommence ! » ordonne Voldemort, d'un ton hargneux

Carrow prend à nouveau de la Poudre de Cheminette, plus que la quantité nécessaire et la jette avec une appréhension visible…

Naturellement, la Cheminée ne répond pas…

Voldemort fulmine…

Et du coin de l'œil, je note que Ron se frotte le nez…

Oh non ! Pas les chatouillis ! Pas encore ! Merde !

« Quelqu'un vient de franchir le portail, Maître. Des nouvelles du Ministère, peut-être... » intervient Lucius, au moment même où nous voyons une ombre chevauchant un balai approcher à grande vitesse du Manoir.

« Va voir qui c'est Amycus ! Et si ce sont bien des nouvelles du Ministère que l'on m'apporte, dis à cette personne de se présenter sur la terrasse… Sinon, enquiers-toi de ce qu'elle veut » ordonne Voldemort, visiblement enragé, tandis que le carillon sonne dans l'entrée…

Carrow se précipite vers le Hall en courant. Il y parvient tout juste avant un Elfe de Maison, qu'il rembarre avec brutalité et ouvre la porte à la volée. Une femme parle avec un débit rapide. Mais nous ne voyons pas son visage, dissimulé par sa capuche…

Et ce sont bien des nouvelles du Ministère qui arrivent…

Je me demande qui est cette femme… En tout cas, il s'agit de quelqu'un qui s'est bien gardé de se mêler aux combats sans doute… Ou l'a fait sans que nous nous en rendions compte…

Carrow lui répète les ordres de Voldemort et la femme encapuchonnée enfourche de nouveau son balai, pour faire le tour du Manoir plus rapidement. Elle se pose sur la terrasse, au moment même où Carrow revient dans la Salle de Bal

Voldemort écoute son sous-fifre d'une oreille distraite, davantage occupé à ruminer sa colère semble-t-il. Mais à peine Carrow se tait-il, Voldemort se précipite à grands pas vers la porte fenêtre, l'ouvrant brusquement d'un coup de baguette. La femme s'agenouille dans la neige dès qu'elle le voit sortir, tête baissée.

Et la neige s'envole, sous la Baguette de Voldemort, lui traçant un passage parfaitement sec…

« Parle ! » ordonne-t-il sèchement, quand il arrive devant la femme.

La bonne femme sursaute, mais relève le visage, laissant glisser sa capuche…

« Ah ben merde alors ! La bibliothécaire ! Dire que je lui ai sauvé la vie tout à l'heure à cette sale faux cul ! » s'exclame Théo, en pâlissant considérablement et en se frottant la joue machinalement, d'un air profondément dégoûté.

Pile à l'endroit où la bonne femme l'a embrassé tout à l'heure…

« Bertram Yaxley a échoué au Ministère, Maître… » dit-elle en tremblant…

Aussitôt Voldemort lève sa baguette et, dans un grand geste, il jette un Avada au hasard…

Et l'un des paons albinos qui font la fierté de mon géniteur, tombe raide à quelques pas de là…

Il ne doit pas être content, Lucius… Ouais… Il n'est pas content. Je le vois, au petit tic presque imperceptible qui agite le coin de sa bouche…

« Montre-moi ce que tu as vu ! » siffle Voldemort, en serrant le visage de la femme entre ses longs doigts osseux, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien…

Et il examine soigneusement les souvenirs de la femme durant une petite minute qui me semble éternelle…

Et il ne doit pas y aller de main morte, car la femme semble souffrir…

« Potter ! Nott ! Weasley ! Granger ! Longdubat ! Et… Ton fils, Lucius ! Ainsi que ce petit cancrelat de Zabini… Je n'ai pas reconnu les autres. Que faisaient-ils, au Ministère ? » enrage Voldemort, en rejetant brusquement le visage de la femme, sur le côté.

Le geste a été si violent, que la femme en a basculé dans la neige.

« Ils étaient… » commence-t-elle à répondre, quand Voldemort l'interrompt brutalement

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle ! » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton rageur, avant de lui balancer un Doloris

Le corps de la femme convulse durant quelques secondes sous de terribles souffrances…

« Et pourquoi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenue ? Tu aurais pu, tu avais l'opportunité de tuer le jeune Nott, qui ne se méfiait pas de toi ! » demande-t-il ensuite, dès qu'il a levé le Maléfice

« Je… J'ai vu… tout de suite que… cela tournait mal pour… les nôtres, Maître…. Alors j'ai pensé… J'ai pensé qu'il… valait mieux préserver… ma place d'espion…au Ministère… » répond la femme en sanglotant.

« Ta place d'espion… Nous en reparlerons… Ombrage. Je n'ai pas vu Ombrage dans tes souvenirs. Où était-elle ? » demande Voldemort, avec une rage froide

« Je ne l'ai… pas vue… Maître » hoquète la bibliothécaire tremblante

« Donne-moi ton bras, que je l'appelle…» siffle Voldemort, dont les yeux flamboient plus que jamais

Il se saisit avec brutalité du bras que la femme lui tend avec difficulté. La douleur du Doloris n'est pas encore passée, me dis-je, tandis que Voldemort appuie sa baguette sur la marque de la femme

Il lève la tête. Guettant Ombrage, qui ne vient pas…

Et pour cause…

Elle ne peut plus le faire…

Et quand il comprend qu'Ombrage ne viendra pas, il enrage de nouveau… Et la bibliothécaire en fait les frais. Recevant le Doloris plus longtemps que précédemment

« Qu'en penses-tu, Lucius ? » demande Voldemort, d'une voix doucereuse qui n'augure rien de bon, dès qu'il a levé le Maléfice.

Mon géniteur reste en apparence impassible

« Elle se sera fait prendre sans doute. Comme les autres… » répond-il, d'un ton neutre

« Ou c'est elle l'espion ! Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Lucius. Mais sache que je n'oublie pas que tu me l'as chaudement recommandée. » déclare Voldemort, son regard flamboyant de plus bel

Une fois de plus, je note le petit tic au coin de la bouche de Lucius. Et je ne puis m'empêcher de jubiler dans mon for intérieur.

Lucius pourrait bien se prendre une raclée par son Maître…

« Toi, vas-t-en ! Tu ne peux plus m'être d'une quelconque utilité ce soir ! » siffle-t-il maintenant en direction de la bibliothécaire, qui se lève péniblement avant de partir à pas lents et lourds, en traînant son balai derrière elle…

« Il est temps que j'appelle mes fidèles, Lucius… » ajoute Voldemort, après quelques secondes, en tendant la main

Et mon Géniteur relève sa manche pour lui présenter son bras, restant de marbre quand Voldemort active la marque pour un signal général d'appel…

Et les Mangemorts arrivent en masse. Pour la plus grande partie, les jeunes Mangemorts recrutés par Bojan Xepa. Et Bellatrix vient en dansant presque se placer aux côtés de son Maître, joyeuse et fébrile…

Je suis effaré. Complètement effaré, en voyant combien ils sont nombreux…

« Bellatrix, je vais donner une chance aux Ministres d'Europe de se rallier à moi. S'ils refusent, je ne veux pas de quartiers. Tu les tues tous et tu me ramènes leurs dépouilles. Je les veux reconnaissables pour les renvoyer à leur famille et à leur peuple. C'est compris ? » demande Voldemort, la voix sourde d'une colère mal contenue

« Oui, Maître. » répond Bellatrix, d'un ton où perce son sourire cruel et fou

« Nott ! Carrow ! Allez chercher les Diablotins… J'ai besoin d'eux… » ordonne maintenant Voldemort, dont les yeux flamboient de plus bel…

« Putain !… J'savais bien qu'il nous réservait encore des mauvaises surprises… » grommelle Ron, en se frottant de nouveau le nez

« Oh ! Merlin ! J'espère que tout le monde a du Contrepoison à disposition… » murmure dans le même temps Hermione, le regard horrifié

« Oui… Sev et Tarendra ont travaillé d'arrache-pied ces dernières semaines pour en fabriquer en quantité. » répond Tante Nally, en gardant son regard fixé sur l'écran…

Et j'échange un coup d'œil avec Harry… Il m'a semblé que son ton manquait un peu d 'assurance…

« Un problème avec le Contrepoison, Marraine ? » demande Harry, tandis que Voldemort harangue ses Mangemorts…

« Nous ne sommes pas certains. Le Venin des Créatures diffère quelque peu de celui de Nagini. Tarendra et Sev espèrent que le Contrepoison fonctionne tout de même. Et Tarendra a travaillé sans relâche depuis hier matin, pour améliorer la Potion dont nous disposons. » déclare Tante Nally, qui ne peut cette fois cacher son inquiétude…

Oh ! Putain ! Heureusement que nous connaissons des Sorts qui peuvent repousser la bestiole ! Et qu'on peut la tuer à l'arme blanche !

Ça ne m'empêche cependant pas d'avoir la chair de poule…

Et d'espérer qu'aucun des nôtres ne se fera mordre ce soir…

« … Oui ! Ce soir, mes Mangemorts, ce soir nous allons porter un coup décisif à l'Europe ! Les Ministres, rassemblés à Dunvegan Castle devront se rallier à nous ou mourir ! » achève Voldemort, sous les cris de guerre et les ovations de ses troupes…

« C'est donc certain maintenant. Les Mangemorts vont tomber dans l'embuscade que nous avons tendue… » murmure Tante Nally, qui soupire avant de répercuter l'information à tous les Membres de l'Ordre.

Elle fixe encore quelques secondes l'écran, sur lequel nous voyons Voldemort retourner dans la Salle de Bal en attendant Nott et Carrow. Il piaffe visiblement d'impatience. Mouais… Pas étonnant. Il est 18H51 et il a tout intérêt à partir dans trois ou quatre minutes au plus, s'il veut être à Dunvegan Castle au moment où les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette sont supposés tomber comme des mouches…

Tante Nally soupire encore une fois, puis elle sort de la Base d'Espionnage et nous la suivons, hormis Théo qui s'attarde avec Ginny.

Il le mérite bien son petit baiser de réconfort… Surtout après avoir découvert que s'il a échoué à sauver la vie d'un innocent, il a réussi à sauver celle d'une misérable scélérate !

« Allez vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité. Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à vivre des instants aussi difficiles… » dit-elle, avec un sourire un peu triste, quand nous arrivons dans le Hall.

« Comptes-tu rentrer ce soir ? » demande Harry, dont je devine qu'il a besoin de lui parler un peu de notre journée…

Lui non plus, ne se sent pas très bien depuis qu'il est revenu. Je le vois bien… Comme Théo, il est marqué par les évènements qui se sont produits dans les cuisines du Ministère.

Et dans le couloir, avec les Détraqueurs…

Sa Marraine hoche positivement la tête et le serre brièvement contre elle.

« Je dois y aller. Le Conseil des Ministres va bientôt débuter à Locronan (1) et j'ai tout juste le temps d'y arriver. » dit-elle sur un sourire.

« Oh… C'est donc là-bas. » réagit Harry sur un sourire aussi.

Elle fait signe que oui, avant de sortir sur le perron pour Transplaner…

Et nous nous retrouvons comme des cons, les bras ballants, dans le hall

« Chocolat, avant d'aller aux nouvelles de Marian et Magnus ? » demande Hermione, en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine où sont nos autres amis.

Hugh et Cameron, avec leur famille. Celle de Magnus est là-haut, à son chevet…

Nous acquiesçons et la suivons, le cœur lourd. La soirée va être longue, très longue et terriblement angoissante…

« Merde, Ron ! Me dis pas que… » commence Harry, d'un ton presque suppliant…

« Si. Et crois-moi, j'préfèrerais pas.. Je pensais pourtant que ce serait tout, quand il a parlé des bestioles, mais non… » souffle Ron, en se frottant de plus bel le nez, l'air profondément affligé…

Et à peine a-t-il dit ça, que nous entendons une cavalcade

« Activez vos écouteurs ! » crie Théo d'une voix urgente du haut de l'escalier…

Et nous obéissons…

« … Potter, Lucius ! Ce satané Potter ! Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il était là-bas, j'en suis convaincu. On nous a trahi, une fois de plus !… Et il se pourrait que ce soit Ombrage…» répète Voldemort d'une voix basse et froide.

« Il tourne en rond depuis une minute dans la Salle de Bal en attendant Nott et Carrow. Et n'arrête pas de parler de Harry… » murmure Théo, en surgissant dans la cuisine comme un diable dans sa boîte…

« Demain, quand la Gazette paraîtra, nous saurons avec certitude, si Ombrage nous a trahis ou l'a été elle-même… » déclare Lucius, d'un ton froid

Et en tâchant de garer ses fesses… Mais ça m'étonnerait que Voldemort ne saute pas aux conclusions tout de suite, quand il verra que les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette restent debout tout à l'heure et n'attende pas que la gazette paraisse pour la lui foutre sa raclée à Lucius…

« Nott ! Vous voilà ! Il était temps ! J'ai une mission pour vous ! Une mission qui n'était pas prévue ce soir… » commence Voldemort

« Bestioles ! Dursley ! » réagit Ron, tandis que Harry bondit déjà vers le Hall…

« Transplanage dans la cour de Madame Figg ! » s'exclame-t-il, en ouvrant la porte à la volée

Ron, avec Blaise et Théo accrochés à son bras, ainsi qu'Hermione, Neville et moi Transplanons juste derrière lui…. Arrivant dans un jardin foisonnant et sombre, tandis que Voldemort donne à ses troupes l'ordre de le suivre…

Il est 18H57 à ma montre… Nous avons trois minutes pour persuader les Dursley de partir… peut-être un peu plus, si Nott prend le temps de monter un plan…

Mais même à lui, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux minutes pour qu'il se décide à encercler la maison et donner ses instructions en ce sens à Carrow… Plus une ou deux minutes pour transplaner…

Ça va faire juste… Beaucoup trop juste…

Nous allons devoir affronter les Créatures du Diable je le crains…

Et j'en frémis…

OoOoOoO

**Harry**

J'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure.

Je n'aime pas les Dursley, mais je ne veux pas avoir leur mort sur ma conscience. Ce serait trop, putain ! Ce serait trop !

« Carrow et Nott vont arriver avec les Bestioles et une bonne douzaine d'autres Mangemorts ! Ils ont ordre ensuite d'aller au Terrier où il est persuadé que tu te trouves maintenant Harry et de laisser ta famille mourir devant la Maison ! Il espère que tu sortiras pour essayer de les sauver ! Et ils doivent te capturer et Draco également car il dit que tu ne sortirais pas seul ! » explique rapidement Ginny d'un ton plus que fébrile

« Dis à Dobby de nous amener les copains ! Chez Madame Figg ! Qu'ils y restent à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin d'eux ! » m'écrie-je, tout en courant vers le numéro 4, les autres sur les talons…

Je saute par-dessus la clôture, tout en sortant ma baguette de la poche arrière de mon treillis. Je sens quelque chose venir avec et tomber dans le parterre de fleur que je franchis d'un bond, mais je m'en contrebalance…

Ce n'est sûrement rien d'important…

Je contourne la maison, sachant que la porte de la cuisine ne devrait pas être verrouillée. Ça ira plus vite de passer par-là, que d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir devant. Je longe le garage dont la porte est grande ouverte sur la nouvelle grosse bagnole de l'Oncle Vernon…

Bien, si tout va bien, ma famille aura peut-être le temps de sauter dans la voiture et de filer…

Enfin je déboule dans la cour et j'entre à fond la caisse dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter et crier Tante pétunia, qui en laisse tomber le plat qu'elle s'apprêtait probablement à remettre dans le four puisqu'il est ouvert

Le plat explose et le rôti de porc et les pommes de terre à l'ail que tante Pétunia venait d'arroser d'un peu de vin blanc sec, roulent sous la table…

« Il faut partir ! Vous êtes en danger ! Il faut partir tout de suite ! Montez dans la voiture et foutez le camp ! » hurle-je, tandis que les autres entrent à la volée et s'éparpillent pour aller se poster aux fenêtres, bousculant Oncle Vernon qui arrivait voir ce qu'il se passe…

Oncle Vernon, qui devient violet de fureur, mais n'arrive pas à prononcer un seul mot. Cloué par la surprise…

« Que… Bande de voyous ! Fichez le camp d'ici ! Molosse attaque ! » entends-je dans le salon, au milieu d'aboiements et de grondements menaçants…

Oh merde ! La Tante Marge !

« Eh ! Pas de ça Madame ! Restez tranquille et tout se passera bien ! » s'écrie Draco d'un ton ferme

« Couché ! Et vous dans le couloir ! » tonne la voix de Ron dans le même temps

Molosse pousse aussi sec un couinement, puis j'entends ses pattes courir sur le parquet. Il va probablement se réfugier dans son panier, tout pissant de frayeur…

C'est normal… Ron fait cet effet sur tous les chiens méchants, dès qu'il ouvre la bouche pour les mater. Un effet de son Animagus… Les chiens sentent l'ours qui gronde en lui et se carapatent aussi sec…

Mais j'ai plus urgent à faire que de penser à ça maintenant…

« Il faut partir, Oncle Vernon ! Prends les clés de la voiture et filez tout de suite ! » m'écrie-je encore, en poussant Tante Pétunia vers la porte qui donne directement sur le garage.

« Ça suffit ! Toi et ta petite bande de… de… tu sais quoi, vous ne m'aurez pas ! Tu veux nous faire une mauvaise blague, mais je ne m'y laisserai pas prendre mon garçon ! » tonne Oncle Vernon, plus violet que jamais…

Il est figé sur le pas de la porte. Et je vois les visages de la Tante Marge et Dudley se presser par-dessus son épaule.

La Tante Marge a l'air furax et elle est aussi violette que l'Oncle Vernon.

Dudley, lui, a l'air mort de trouille…

« Ce n'est pas une blague ! Des Mangemorts vont débarquer ici d'une minute à l'autre avec des Créatures très dangereuses ! » tente-je, sachant au fond de moi que c'est inutile et que l'Oncle Vernon ne voudra pas me croire

Non… Il ne va pas me croire…

Il le fera seulement quand il sera trop tard…

« Vous arrivez ici, sales, débraillés et en criant comme des sauvages pour nous faire peur c'est tout ! » hurle Oncle Vernon, qui tremble de fureur…

« Tu as raison, Vernon ! Il est ici avec ses amis délinquants pour nous faire peur ! Et nous détrousser sans doute ! Mais qu'ils approchent, que je leur chauffe les côtes ! Bande de petits vauriens ! » appuie la Tante Marge, en brandissant son parapluie.

« Vernon ! Il dit peut-être la vérité ! » réagit soudainement Tante Pétunia, d'un ton suppliant

« Non ! Il a dit que la maison est protégée et qu'il ne peut rien arriver ! Tu me l'as affirmé toi-même Pétunia ! » répond brusquement Oncle Vernon, en postillonnant sous l'énervement…

Il ? Le professeur Dumbledore ? Sans doute oui…

« Contre les Mangemorts, oui ! Mais pas contre les Créatures avec lesquelles ils vont venir ! » essaye-je encore, avec l'énergie du désespoir…

Et je vois l'Oncle Vernon hésiter soudainement…

« Harry ! Trop tard ! Ils sont là ! » s'écrie Hermione, qui faisait le guet à la fenêtre, en venant vers moi…

« Ils lâchent des Bestioles ! Dépêchez-vous de renforcer les fenêtres ! » s'écrie Théo depuis l'étage, presque dans le même temps…

« Hermione, Tante Pétunia, couloir ! » m'écrie-je également, baguette pointée vers la fenêtre et prêt à jeter un Sort, pour la renforcer, quand Hermione ne sera plus devant moi….

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, la vitre explose dans un grand fracas et une bestiole surgit avec une vélocité incroyable. Je ne réfléchis pas et je jette le premier Sort qui me vient à l'esprit par dessus la tête d'Hermione qui se baisse. Expulsion. La bestiole part en arrière, droit dans le four chaud dont la porte était restée ouverte. Je la claque vite fait, jette un scellé, renforce la vitre et d'un petit mouvement de baguette, je tourne le bouton de réglage au max.

La bestiole émet un cri furieux, se débattant à coups de griffes enragés et l'une de ses pattes velues touche les résistances bien rouges du four, s'enflammant illico… La bestiole crie de plus bel… De souffrance cette fois…

Qu'elle grille cette saloperie !

Mais pas le temps de se réjouir, car une seconde bestiole qui piaille dans les aigus avec hargne, gueule ouverte sur une double rangée de crocs impressionnants, fait éruption dans la cuisine, aussitôt suivie d'une troisième.

J'en prends une, Hermione, qui s'est placée à côté de moi, après avoir jeté Tante Pétunia dans les bras de l'Oncle Vernon figé sur le seuil les yeux écarquillés de terreur, s'occupe de l'autre.

J'envoie la mienne se fracasser contre le frigo avec force, tandis qu'Hermione repousse la sienne vers l'évier dans laquelle trempe la salade. Elle maintient son Sortilège en fournissant de gros efforts, pour que la bestiole garde la tête sous l'eau…

Ma bestiole rebondit sur le frigo et se jette en avant à pleine vitesse, réussissant à me frôler la joue avec ses griffes. Je la repousse vivement, la collant au placard et, d'un geste de la main gauche, je fais voler avec force la fourchette et le couteau à découper la viande de Tante Pétunia, un ensemble professionnel dont elle est très fière. La fourchette embroche le ventre et le couteau se plante jusqu'à la garde, dans la gorge de la bestiole…

La sale bête est clouée, remuant faiblement gueule ouverte sur un râle de douleur sifflant, tandis que son sang s'échappe dans un gargouillis et macule le carrelage rutilant de la cuisine…

La bestiole d'Hermione se débat furieusement dans l'évier, éclaboussant tout à tours de pattes, ses griffes raclant le carrelage du plan de travail et envoyant valser la salade sur la gazinière le micro-onde tout neuf et la mini-télévisio n sur laquelle Dudley regarde ses dessins animés pendant son petit déjeuner… Dans le même temps, les bouteilles d'huile et de vinaigre s'éclatent sur le carrelage et leur contenu éclabousse le mobilier et la tapisserie sous la fenêtre. Dans la seconde qui suit, le saladier se fracasse en projetant du verre partout.

Elle est coriace cette saloperie de bestiole !

« Le congélateur ! Vide-le ! » s'écrie Hermione.

J'obtempère illico, ouvrant grand la porte du compartiment de congélation du frigo et balayant tout son contenu d'un coup de baguette énergique. Le vacherin prévu pour le dessert s'écrase par terre, explosant en plusieurs morceaux qui s'éparpillent dans tous les coins, tandis qu'Hermione extirpe sa bestiole qui crachote et chuinte de l'eau, pour l'envoyer dans le congélateur tête la première…

Et comme je l'ai fait précédemment, ma petite sœur de cœur scelle la porte et la renforce…

Et une bestiole qui sera vite congelée, une !

La cuisine est dans un état épouvantable. Tante Pétunia ne doit pas être contente en voyant ça… Mais je m'en fous…

Trois bestioles vaincues en moins de trois minutes, c'est un joli résultat…

Et pour compléter le tableau, je balaye la table, envoyant le flacon de Ketchup, le bocal de cornichons, la corbeille de fruits, les assiettes en porcelaine, les verres de cristal, les couverts, la bouteille de vin rouge, les avocats aux crevettes, la mayonnaise en pot, le picalilli et le pain rejoindre le reste sur le carrelage et je balance la table devant la fenêtre, la collant d'un Sort de Glu Perpétuelle.

Le bois aggloméré de la table ne résistera peut-être pas longtemps sous l'assaut des griffes coupantes comme des rasoirs de ces saloperies de bestioles, mais ce sera toujours un peu de temps de gagné…

Et je ferme la porte sur les dégâts, la scellant avec soin elle aussi, avant de me tourner vers l'Oncle Vernon…

Il est recroquevillé contre la rampe de l'escalier maintenant. Tante Pétunia accrochée à son bras droit, Tante Marge à son bras gauche, tandis que Dudley tente désespérément de se réfugier derrière eux…

Ils sont visiblement effrayés et profondément choqués…

« Tu me crois maintenant ? » lâche-je d'un ton las, en essuyant le sang qui coule sur ma joue avec le foulard en soie que la Tante Marge a laissé, avec les clefs de la voiture de l'Oncle Vernon, sur la petite console située à côté de la porte de la cuisine…

Oncle Vernon hoche la tête et pour la première fois, baisse les yeux devant moi…

Cela ne me procure pourtant aucune satisfaction…

Soudain, une vitre explose avec fracas là-haut à l'étage, où Blaise, Neville et Théo sont allés se poster tout à l'heure, des cris hargneux sont poussés et des Sorts fusent…

« Putain de saloperie de bestiole de merde ! » s'écrie Blaise, tandis que je gravis les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre

Bruit de verre cassé, explosion et toutes les lumières s'éteignent…

Seules celles de la cuisine se rallument presque aussitôt, générateur oblige…

OoOoOoO

**Charly**

La sueur me dégouline sur la nuque depuis ce matin…

Ils ont eu des embrouilles en pagaille au Ministère toute la sainte journée et je pensais que c'était pour ça. Mais ça continue…

Et Bill est aussi tendu et fébrile que moi. Tous ses poils sont dressés ce qui n'est pas bon signe non plus…

Ouais… On n'en a pas fini avec les emmerdes…

Je regarde à la ronde. Tout est net et dégagé. Les arbres ont été enlevés par les Elfes de maison, afin que les Mangemorts ne puissent trouver refuge sous leur couvert, mais également pour éviter les incendies. Les Elfes nous ont assuré qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour les remettre en place quand tout sera fini.

Et c'est une bonne chose que cela ait été fait. Car cela a permis à Fred et Georges de disposer d'un vaste terrain de jeu où installer leurs surprises…

Les voilà…

Les Mangemorts cernent le Castel. A pied du côté terre, sur balai du côté mer…

Ils sont plus de cent quatre-vingts, quand nous sommes environ quatre-vingts-dix nous même y compris les équipes de secours et les Anges Gardiens…

Ça va être chaud pour nos fesses ! Nous avons intérêt à assurer !

Voldemort se tient à environ cinquante mètres, sur un petit promontoire, face aux portes fermées du Castel. A sa droite, Lucius, vêtu comme son Maître d'une cape noire à liseré d'argent fermée par une broche de diamant, se tient la tête haute et le visage impassible, la main droite appuyée sur le pommeau de sa canne, une tête de serpent en argent, qui cache sans nul doute sa baguette, récupérée grâce à ses complices du Ministère. A sa gauche, Bellatrix, toute vêtue de noire également, une rose rouge-sang piquée dans son chignon qui laisse échapper quelques mèches, semble follement excitée sous son petit sourire en coin…

Voldemort tourne sa baguette vers lui-même. Il s'applique un Sonorus…

« Chers Ministres d'Europe, voyez mes nombreux Mangemorts, fiers et vaillants ! Ralliez-vous à nous ! Et Lord Voldemort sera magnanime et généreux ! Il vous maintiendra à la tête de votre pays ! Et ensemble, nous travaillerons à la paix, à la puissance et à la gloire du Monde Sorcier ! Voyez ! Voyez comme Lord Voldemort est puissant ! Ralliez-vous à lui, mes chers amis ! Et l'histoire vous reconnaîtra comme les artisans de l'Inébranlable Suprématie des Sorciers sur le monde Moldu qui nous obligeait à nous terrer dans des espaces étriqués ! » clame-t-il, avant de jeter la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel.

Le sort fuse, très haut vers les étoiles et la marque verte hideuse s'étend avec une langueur pompeuse, emplissant tout le ciel au-dessus de Dunvegan Castle, tandis que des étincelles rouges jaillissent avec force de la baguette de ses Mangemorts…

Je dois reconnaître que c'est assez impressionnant…

Les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette, qui montent la garde, droits et fiers, tout le long du mur d'enceinte, ne bougent pas d'un cil. Et dans mes Multiplettes, je vois le regard de Voldemort qui s'attarde sur eux, l'impatience flamboyant dans ses yeux…

Une impatience qui se meut peu à peu en fureur…

Une fureur qui le ferait presque fumer de ses narines frémissantes…

Il réalise maintenant toute l'étendue de son échec au Ministère…

Mais soudain les portes du Castel s'ouvrent et le pont-levis se baisse. La délégation des « Ministres » s'avance et je vois cette fois le regard de Voldemort triompher…

Qu'il le fasse, ça ne va pas durer, me dis-je, avec un petit sourire…

Les « Ministres » s'arrêtent, à un mètre de la fin du pont-levis, sauf leur tête, un Fudge plus vrai que nature avec son chapeau melon vert un peu penché sur le côté, qui effectue encore un pas, sort un porte-voix des plis de sa cape dans un geste ample et le positionne devant sa bouche

« Au nom de mes collègues et ami pseudo-Ministres d'Europe, moi, Cornelius-Fredericus-Georgibus-Faugibus-Fudgibus-Weasleyslus, je te dis : Va te faire foutre ducon ! » s'exclame Fred, d'une voix amplifiée qui retentit dans la nuit et s'en va se répercuter sur les flots alentours, tandis que depuis le sommet de la plus haute Tour, Georges déclenche un petit canon, qui envoie un FeuxFous au-dessus de la Marque des Ténèbres…

Et un gigantesque Phénix déploie ses ailes, effectue un large cercle avant de piquer droit dans la Marque, au milieu de laquelle il explose en milliers d'étincelles multicolores qui éparpillent la tête de mort aux quatre vents. Et le Phénix renaît de ses cendres, reprenant son envol avec grâce…

Puis le chapeau melon vert vole à son tour, tombe presque aux pieds de Voldemort et un diable grimaçant en surgit, rebondissant sur son ressort en ricanant…

Et la délégation, dont les Membres viennent de reprendre leur véritable apparence, adresse un doigt d'honneur à Voldemort, avant de faire demi-tour, le pont-levis se relevant derrière elle, tandis que je me bidonne…

Fred et Georges ont vraiment des idées loufoques mais grandioses et un sens aigu de la provocation et de la mise en scène !

Cette fois, Voldemort, ses yeux écarquillés flamboyant plus que jamais, enrage totalement. A ses côtés, Lucius habituellement si imperturbable a pâli et ses yeux plissés sont animés d'une lueur haineuse. Bellatrix quant à elle, affiche un air scandalisé…

« Bellatrix, ramène-moi leurs têtes ! » rugit soudainement Voldemort, qui n'a pas annulé son Sonorus, avant de faire demi-tour, sans doute pour aller superviser l'attaque depuis une place qui lui offrira une vue d'ensemble sur le Castel…

Lucius reste encore figé une ou deux secondes, puis il suit son Maître.

Bellatrix lève le bras et lâche des étincelles vertes dans le ciel…

Et les troupes de Voldemort avancent…

OoOoOoO

**Arthur**

Albus ouvre le Conseil des Ministres, en remerciant chacune des personnes présentes avant d'exposer clairement la situation. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, mon esprit tourné vers Dunvegan Castle où Voldemort doit être arrivé.

Molly, qui n'a rien voulu entendre et a refusé de faire partie de l'équipe de secours, est là-bas, avec quatre de mes fils… Et je suis terriblement inquiet…

Et je prie Merlin de toutes mes forces, de préserver leur vie…

A mes côtés, Percy enregistre chaque mot prononcé. Sa main tremble et des petites gouttes d'encre tâchent ses parchemins. Tel que je le connais, il recopiera tout au propre dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, mais pour l'heure, cela n'a pas l'air de le préoccuper.

Lui aussi est inquiet. Tout comme moi, il aurait préféré être là-bas, dans les Hébrides…

De l'autre côté de Fudge, Nally se ronge l'ongle du pouce… Je ne l'ai jamais vue exprimer autant d'anxiété et je sais que s'il n'était la promesse qu'Albus lui a arrachée, elle ne serait pas ici…

« Et maintenant, vous voudrez bien m'excuser, Mesdames et Messieurs, mais j'ai à faire dans les Hébrides… » achève Albus, en saluant l'assemblée d'un signe de tête.

Je donnerais cher pour pouvoir faire comme lui…

« Nous avons fort bien compris l'introduction de ce cher Albus Dumbledore et saisi quelle est la situation actuelle en Grande Bretagne. Mais dites-moi, Cornelius, en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il exactement ? Pourquoi devrions-nous vous aider à maîtriser ce Mage Noir, Lord Voldemort comme vous l'appelez ? Vous avez pourtant des Aurors et des Sorciers d'Elite à votre service ! Ils doivent pouvoir s'en charger, non ? » s'enquiert la Ministre Suédoise avec une certaine raideur

« Parce que… Oui, nous avons des Aurors et des Sorciers d'Elite, bien entendu ! Mais ce n'est pas assez… Et… Le Ministère… Il a essayé de prendre le contrôle du Ministère cet après-midi ! Rendez-vous compte !… Je… Oui… Vous devez nous aider, parce que… Parce que… » bafouille Fudge, qui est toujours sous le choc des révélations qu'Albus lui a faites, concernant l'attaque qui a eu lieu en début de soirée

Je tente d'attirer discrètement son attention vers les notes que nous lui avons préparées, en vue de lui permettre de répondre à toutes les questions que pourraient poser ses collègues, mais il s'enferre de plus en plus dans son bafouillage, restant focalisé sur le Ministère et ses craintes de perdre sa place…

« Oui, nous avons bien compris que vous êtes sur un siège éjectable, Cornelius. Mais ceci est uniquement votre problème ! Pas le nôtre ! Et il semble par ailleurs évident que vous en êtes arrivé à cette situation, que vous voudriez nous voir prendre en main et régler pour vous, car vous avez commis l'erreur de nier le problème et de prendre le Minautore par les cornes dès les premières heures ! Mais je n'ai pas de temps et mes chers collègues non plus sans doute, à écouter vos lamentations sur une situation qui s'envenime à cause de votre incompétence. Alors, à moins que vous n'ayez des arguments autrement plus convaincants à nous proposer, je refuse de vous écouter davantage. Je vous le demande donc pour la dernière fois, Cornelius : pourquoi devrions-nous tous nous engager dans une lutte, qui concerne pour l'heure uniquement la Grande Bretagne, la Roumanie, la Bulgarie et la Serbie, risquant ainsi des représailles de la part de **Votre** Mage Noir sur **Notre** Pays ? » s'enquiert encore une fois la Ministre Suédoise, sous les hochements approbateurs de plusieurs autres Ministres…

« Mais parce que…. Parce que.. » commence à bredouiller Cornelius, tandis que je jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Nally dont le regard éloquent achève de me convaincre d'intervenir.

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de le faire, car Percy me devance, se levant avec fougue.

« Parce que l'organisation de Voldemort a des ramifications dans tous les pays d'Europe, y compris le vôtre, Madame la Ministre ! En ce moment même, ses partisans recrutent partout où ils le peuvent et si vous les laissez faire, ils lèveront en masse une armée qui balayera tout sur son passage, semant la terreur et la mort ! Vous devez dès aujourd'hui prendre des mesures pour que cela ne se produise pas et protéger la population de votre pays, en soustrayant ses honnêtes citoyens à leurs griffes ! En leur offrant par exemple l'occasion de trouver refuge dans des endroits sûrs quand ils subissent des pressions ! Ils auraient ainsi un autre choix que celui de s'engager dans les rangs des Mangemorts ou de voir leur famille soumise à la torture ! Voldemort menace la Roumanie, la Serbie et la Bulgarie ! Est-ce parce qu'il se sent déjà suffisamment en confiance pour s'attaquer au reste du monde ? Non ! Il le fait car il espère trouver moins de résistance ailleurs ! Il le fait parce qu'actuellement seule la Grande Bretagne, grâce à l'Ordre du Phénix dont fait partie toute ma famille, peut lui opposer une résistance assez solide pour contrecarrer ses plans et parer presque systématiquement à toutes ses attaques ! Oui, Madame, chaque jour l'Ordre du Phénix lutte et se bat, pour sauver des vies ! Chaque nuit, des hommes et des femmes veillent et se dressent, au péril de leur vie, devant les Mangemorts qui viennent pour assassiner des enfants dans leur lit ! Cet après-midi même, mon plus jeune frère qui n'a que 16 ans s'est battu avec ses amis au Ministère pour empêcher les Mangemorts de Voldemort d'en prendre le contrôle ! Et en ce moment même, ma mère, quatre autres de mes frères et tous mes amis se battent là-bas dans les Hébrides, où une embuscade a été tendue à Voldemort et ses troupes ! Et ils le font, Madame, dans l'espoir de réduire ses effectifs, retardant ainsi l'instant où Voldemort les engagera à la conquête de **votre** pays ! Ils se battent à un contre deux ou trois ! Et, je vous prie de m'en excuser, Madame, mais je m'en vais les rejoindre et me battre à leurs côtés ! » déclare mon fils, sans ciller sous le regard de la Ministre de Suède, jusqu'au moment où il se tourne pour quitter l'assemblée …

Je suis ému jusqu'aux entrailles et je le retiens par le bras dans un réflexe.

« Je suis fier de toi, Percy ! » dis-je, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de l'étreindre brièvement contre ma poitrine où mon cœur bat sourdement

« Eh bien, ce jeune homme est éloquent ! Pour ma part, je crois qu'il n'y a plus à tergiverser ! Qui est pour adhérer à l'Ordre du Phénix et préparer avec lui la défense de l'Europe ? » demande le Ministre Français…

Les mains se lèvent, une à une, même si celle de la Ministre de Suède hésite un peu…

Et je serre celle de mon fils qui m'embrasse encore avant de se diriger vers la porte

« Nous pouvons donc passer à la suite, Monsieur le Sous-Secrrrétairrre de Grrrande-Brrretagne ! » annonce le Ministre Roumain qui préfère s'adresser à moi qu'à Fudge

Mais je ne peux pas… Non, je ne peux pas laisser Percy partir seul. Je ne peux pas rester ici à exposer des plans d'organisation quand ma famille se bat…

« Percy, attends ! » m'écrie-je, à l'instant où mon fils va refermer la porte derrière lui, avant de me tourner vers Nally : « Remplace-moi, veux-tu ? »

Nally hoche la tête, sur un regard qui en dit long. Elle aussi voudrait pouvoir partir. Mais elle sera à présent la seule représentante de l'Ordre et se doit maintenant de rester au Conseil des Ministres

Oui, la situation serait par trop délicate, si elle partait, elle aussi. L'Ordre perdrait toute sa crédibilité et les Ministres ne nous accorderaient plus confiance…

« Veuillez m'excuser. Je vais, moi aussi, rejoindre ma famille et me battre.. » salue-je l'assemblée, sous le regard d'incompréhension de Fudge et je cours vers la Porte, que Percy tient ouverte pour moi…

« Passons au QG pour prendre un équipement » lui dis-je, tandis que nous franchissons la barrière Anti-Transplanage…

Et sans tarder davantage, nous Transplanons sans un regard derrière, déterminés à nous battre…

OoOoOoO

Locronan : Magnifique petit village de Bretagne

OoOoOoO

... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...


	63. Traquenards En Tous Genres 6

**Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Beta: Mistycal**

**...**

**Réponse sur mon forum pour Yzeute**

**OoOoOoO**

**Je vous annonce que je pars en vacances en fin de semaine **

**et que je serais absente dix jours environ**

**A dans quinze jours donc !**

**Bisous !**

**OoOoOoO**

**Traquenards En Tous Genres 6 / 8**

**Acte 6 : Pièges**

**Severus**

Des étincelles vertes s'élancent vers le ciel chargé de plomb, dans lequel vole le Phénix de feu symbole de l'Ordre.

L'ordre d'attaque vient d'être donné par Bellatrix.

Une soixantaine de Mangemorts sur des balais s'élancent à pleine vitesse du côté mer, pour nous empêcher de couvrir les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette. Mais ils se heurtent très vite à la barrière installée par Albus et Nally et qui devrait les maintenir à distance durant quelque temps…

Bien entendu, cette barrière n'empêchera pas notre propre défense aérienne de décoller, puisque nous sommes situés bien en dessous…

En revanche, ces Mangemorts là devront user de beaucoup d'énergie Magique, pour la faire tomber et quand ils parviendront enfin à passer, ils nous donneront nettement moins de fil à retordre…

Du moins, l'espérons-nous.

D'autant qu'il y a d'autres surprises qui les attendent…

Des surprises signées Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, bien évidemment…

J'ajuste mes Multiplettes, pour revenir sur ce qu'il se passe du côté terre.

Au sol, les Aurors et les Tireurs de Baguette maintiennent leur position… Cependant, ils sont loin d'être à découvert et les salopards qui leur font face et se réjouissent sans doute déjà de pouvoir les abattre facilement étant donnée leur nette supériorité en nombre, déchanteront bien vite…

Car leurs propres effectifs devraient subir une coupe assez franche d'ici peu, si tout se passe comme prévu…

Pourvu que ça marche ! Ou nous risquons de courir à la catastrophe !

Les voilà, ces Mangemorts fantassins !

Ils sont plus de cent-vingt, avançant en rangs serrés, d'un pas lourd et conquérant, au rythme imposé par une Bellatrix visiblement déterminée à effacer l'affront que son Maître vient de subir…

Et celui qu'elle a essuyé à Halloween…

Je guette le moment fatidique, où ils vont mettre pied sur la première rangée de « Mines »…

Bien évidemment, une idée des jumeaux encore une fois. Elles sont inspirées des mines Moldues. Mais là où les mines Moldues sautent en tuant ou blessant gravement leurs victimes, celle-ci déclenchent un piège, une sorte de chausse-trape à l'envers, dont les Mangemorts prisonniers ne pourront pas sortir, aussi longtemps que l'un de nous ne les libèrera pas.

Des Bulles, fabriquées dans une espèce de gélatine indéchirable, qui rétréciront à chaque essai pour les détruire. Et les prisonniers pourront tout voir des combats et je l'espère, de la déconfiture de leur armée…

Il y en a une cinquantaine comme ça, répartie sur deux lignes espacées d'une vingtaine de pas…

De quoi rééquilibrer un peu les forces !

Et le plus beau, c'est qu'elles sont indétectables à l'œil nu !

Inactives, elles se présentent comme des galettes molles et transparentes, qui se fondent dans n'importe quel support, prenant son apparence. Les Mines Caméléon. C'est ainsi que les jumeaux les ont baptisées.

En l'honneur de Théodore. Car l'idée leur est venue, quand nous avons découvert le don de Caméléon de Théo.

Les mines se déclenchent dans un Wouf rapide s'achevant sur un claquement sec qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui d'une grosse serrure que l'on ferme à double tour d'un bon coup de clef. Un avant goût de ce qui les attend en prison !

Voilà ! La première ligne est atteinte ! De nombreuses Mines se referment !

Et les autres s'arrêtent ! Désorientés !

Vingt-quatre !

Il y en a vingt-quatre pris au piège !

Les prisonniers ont l'air surpris, mais ils réagissent très vite, tapant du poing ou du pied sur les parois en gélatine souple, essayant de la découper d'un Sort, parfois avec l'aide de l'un des leurs. Mais les Mines Caméléon remplissent leur office, la gélatine se rétracte sur elle-même jusqu'à épouser leur silhouette, empêchant tout mouvement…

Ils peuvent juste respirer grâce à une large bulle autour de leur tête…

C'est incroyable ! Ça marche !

Les prisonniers sont figés, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension et de peur. Et leurs complices se regardent, hésitant maintenant à avancer…

Ils ont compris que cela ne se présente pas aussi facilement qu'ils le pensaient !

Mais Bellatrix est inflexible. Elle les rappelle à l'ordre et ils obéissent, l'œil aux aguets, rivé sur le sol avec une visible appréhension…

Ah ! Ils sont moins fiers maintenant !

Et vous avez raison de vous méfier mes gaillards, car ce n'est pas fini !

Dix pas, ils reprennent de l'assurance et redressent complètement le dos, retrouvent leur rythme. Bien, c'est justement ce que nous escomptions ! Pour mieux leur souffler des chauds et froids…

Qu'ils comprennent que nous les attendions de pieds fermes, que Voldemort les a jetés tout droit dans un traquenard tendu avec soin… Que leur Maître n'est pas aussi intelligent et infaillible qu'il le clame…

Allez, mes salauds, avancez… Oui, encore quatre pas… Voilà, cinq ! Et oui ! Une nouvelle salve de Mines Caméléon se déclenchent !

Et dix-neuf nouveaux prisonniers faits comme des rats !

Quarante-trois attaquants en moins ! Ça c'est un joli résultat ! Un très joli résultat ! Inespéré, même ! Car nous ne tablions que sur trente, trente-cinq au mieux…

Et là-bas à son poste d'observation, Voldemort commence à fulminer…

Pas un seul Sort n'a été jeté, mais son armée est déjà amputée de quarante-trois de ses membres !

Il s'est fait avoir et il le sait. Mais il ne peut partir, sans se rendre ridicule. Quoiqu'il fasse, il a perdu de sa crédibilité auprès de ses adeptes et ça aussi il le sait ! Et au retour il cherchera un coupable…

Il ne pourra s'en prendre à Tanaka, puisqu'il a été fait prisonnier…

Alors qui accusera-t-il de son échec ? Qui subira ses foudres ?

Peu importe pour l'heure me dis-je, en regardant une dernière fois les prisonniers dans leurs bulles de gélatine…

« Décidément, Georges et Fred sont des génies ! » murmure-je, avec jubilation

« Je suis bien de votre avis, Severus ! » déclare Albus, qui vient tout juste de débarquer avec Dobby

Son regard glisse des Mangemorts vers Voldemort et j'ai le sentiment qu'Albus se prépare à l'affronter…

Et instinctivement je me dresse à son côté…

Quoiqu'il arrive, j'y resterai.

Jusqu'au bout…

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Quand nous arrivons à notre point de Transplanage, je suis déjà en mode guerrier.

Mon cerveau sur le qui-vive enregistrant instinctivement chaque détail, prêt à réagir au quart de seconde comme j'ai appris à le faire durant nos entraînements…

Et c'est la même chose pour les copains, je le sens…

Je cours derrière Harry, Ron et Draco, sans me poser de question, sautant par-dessus une clôture basse et des parterres de fleur, contournant une petite maison pour longer une haie, avant d'arriver dans un jardin.

« Blaise, Nev, Théo, étage. Draco avec moi. Hermione avec Harry… » souffle Ron, tandis que Harry ouvre une porte à la volée.

Nous le talonnons quand il entre en criant qu'il faut partir, surprenant sa tante qui sursaute et laisse tomber ce qu'elle tient dans la main.

Comme Ron et Draco, je ne m'arrête pas. Je fonce dans un petit couloir, bousculant au passage un homme très gros, l'oncle de Harry sans doute, tout aussi surpris que sa femme. D'un coup d'œil je repère la disposition des lieux et me rue dans l'escalier pour grimper quatre à quatre à l'étage.

« Je prends le grenier ! » décide-je, en ouvrant déjà la trappe que j'ai localisée au plafond

« Théo, fais le guet devant. Je m'occupe des chambres… » souffle Nev, tandis que je monte déjà à la petite échelle.

Je n'ai jamais vu un grenier aussi bien tenu. Tout est net et bien rangé. Il n'y a pas un grain de poussière ni la moindre toile d'araignée. Harry avait raison de dire que sa tante est une dingue du ménage…

Un petit Sort de Glu Pepétuel sur les tuiles maintenant et le tour est joué. Les Bestioles ne pourront pas les arracher. Mais il y a trois vasistas. Je jette une série de Sorts dessus pour renforcer les vitres, avant de jeter un regard autour de moi, pour tâcher de trouver quelque chose qui pourra retarder les bestioles si nous ne sommes pas partis avant qu'elles arrivent…

Ce qui va se produire, c'est sûr…

Ouais, nous avons eu emmerde sur emmerde toute la journée, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait autrement ce soir…

« Harry ! Trop tard ! Ils sont là ! » s'écrie Hermione au même moment dans mes écouteurs…

Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais, il y a un instant !

J'avise un petit meuble bas à demi démoli. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air costaud et ne fera sans doute pas long feu face à une attaque furieuse, mais tant pis, c'est la seule chose que j'ai sous la main qui peut servir à boucher les vasistas. D'un coup de baguette, j'achève de le déglinguer complètement et je colle les planches devant les vitres.

« Ils lâchent des Bestioles ! Dépêchez-vous de renforcer les fenêtres ! » s'écrie Théo à l'instant où je termine de sécuriser le dernier vasistas…

Foutue journée ! Putain de foutue journée !

L'année prochaine à la même date, je reste bien au chaud dans mon lit toute la journée, c'est sûr ! me dis-je, en allant vers la trappe.

Je saute directement, sans prendre la peine d'utiliser la petite échelle que je fais remonter d'un coup de baguette. Je me retourne sur Nev. Il a fini dans la chambre des parents et s'en va s'occuper de la chambre d'ami. Théo est toujours en poste d'observation à une fenêtre par laquelle les Bestioles ne risquent pas d'entrer, puisqu'elle est condamnée par des barreaux serrés, posés par l'oncle de Harry, juste avant le retour de mon ami l'été dernier..

L'ancienne chambre de Harry… Elle est vraiment sinistre.

En bas, dans la cuisine ça barde sec et je me hâte d'aller dans la grande chambre en face de ce qui doit être la salle de bain. La chambre du cousin… Il n'y a pas à dire, il est gâté lui. Il y a des tas de trucs que je ne connais pas et dont je ne saurais estimer le prix, mais tout ça doit valoir une petite fortune…

Je pointe ma baguette sur la fenêtre, jetant des Sorts pour rendre les vitres plus solides, puis, par précaution supplémentaire, je déplace la lourde armoire en chêne devant… Voilà, c'est calfeutré... Du moins pour un temps que j'espère le plus long possible.

« Tu as fini ici ? » demande Neville, depuis le couloir

« Ouais… Reste qu'à boucler la porte… » réponds-je, en me tournant vers lui…

« Ok… Ben je m'occupe de la salle de bain alors… » déclare Nev, en avançant résolument vers la porte et en collant son oreille dessus.

On ne sait jamais, quelque fois qu'il y ait une bestiole dedans…

On dirait qu'en bas ça se calme me dis-je distraitement, en me penchant pour ramasser un truc sur lequel je viens de marcher et qui m'intrigue… C'est un rectangle en plastique, sur lequel il y a des tas de carrés avec des lettres ou des chiffres. Et quand j'appuie dessus, les lettres s'enfoncent…

Je ne vois pas à quoi ça peut servir…

« J'entends rien… Je vais ouvrir… » annonce Nev, en entrebâillant doucement la porte

« Fais gaffe quand même… » recommande-je, en posant le machin en plastique sur le lit.

« C'est bon, il n'y a rien. Mais il n'y a rien non plus de suffisamment solide pour boucher la fenêtre… » répond-il, en se tournant vers moi avec le sourire.

« Ben on a qu'à prendre le bureau. » décrète-je, en retirant une télévision avec magnétoscope intégré qui se trouve sur le meuble, pour le poser à terre

Et Nev m'aide à retirer une autre télévision, reliée par des câbles au machin en plastique et d'autres trucs bizarres. Drôle d'installation…

Je me demande pourquoi le cousin a besoin de deux télévisions ?

Nev commence à faire léviter le dessus du bureau que nous avons séparé de ses pieds et de son caisson, direction le couloir, quand soudainement Théo nous crie que Nott vient de lâcher une nouvelle bestiole.

A peine-t-il fini de crier, que la fenêtre de la salle de bain est violemment fracassée et qu'une bestiole fonce vers nous en poussant des cris d'effraies …

Bordel ! Nev a tout juste le temps de se baisser pour que cette saloperie ne lui saute pas à la gorge !

Mon Sort fuse illico, mais la bestiole l'esquive je ne sais comment, effleure à peine le sol et se retourne dans un bond phénoménal pour sauter toutes griffes dehors sur le dos de mon pote.

« Putain de saloperie de bestiole ! » hurle-je, en la visant derechef.

Cette fois je la touche et la bestiole propulsée en arrière à vitesse grand V, explose l'écran de la télévision reliée aux câbles. La télé, explose (1) à son tour et dégage un peu de fumée. Dans un réflexe je jette un petit Aguamenti pour éviter l'incendie et je vois la bestiole tressauter bizarrement dans le ventre de la télévision (2), en poussant des cris aigus à vous écorcher les oreilles, tandis que la lumière du plafond tremblote avant de s'éteindre brusquement.

« Nev ! Putain, Nev ! Cette cochonnerie ne t'a pas mordu au moins ! » s'écrie Harry en surgissant comme un diable dans la chambre, tandis que je m'approche avec précaution de la bestiole

Elle ne respire plus et ses yeux sont vitreux, mais je préfère assurer le coup et je lui plante mon couteau droit dans le cœur quand même…

« Non. Je me suis juste pris un méchant coup de griffes ! » répond Nev, en se redressant avec une grimace

« Va voir Hermione tout de suite, qu'elle te soigne ça… Je m'occupe de la salle de bain » conseille Ron, en se mettant aussitôt à la tâche…

« Et la bestiole ? » demande Théo en passant à son tour la porte de la chambre du cousin…

« Dans la télé a eu une réaction bizarre quand j'ai arrosé pour éteindre le départ de feu. » réponds-je, encore intrigué par la chose, tout en me saisissant du premier truc qui me tombe sous la main pour essuyer mon couteau dedans …

« Ce n'est pas une télévision, c'est l'ordinateur dernier cri de Dudley. Et la bestiole a dû être électrocutée. Faut pas mélanger l'eau et l'électricité Blaise ! C'est dangereux ! Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas subir le même sort que la bestiole… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les plombs ont sauté… Et Dudley ne va pas apprécier que tu essuies ton couteau avec son sweat des London Colney, son équipe de foot préférée… » explique Harry, tandis que nous redescendons au rez-de-chaussée

Sauf Théo, qui est retourné à son poste d'observation, après avoir examiné la bestiole de près pendant une minute…

Je finis d'essuyer soigneusement mon couteau, le range à sa place dans ma botte et balance le sweat si cher au cœur du cousin de Harry, dans la penderie située entre l'escalier et les chiottes…

« Je vous en prie, Madame, Ne restez pas près de la porte, c'est dangereux. Entrez plutôt dans le salon… » invite gentiment Draco, en prenant galamment le coude de la tante de Harry pour l'accompagner

La petite grosse mal fagotée qui ressemble à un hippopotame mal embouché.

« Ne me touchez pas, misérable petit délinquant ! » s'exclame la tante, en se dégageant de la prise de Draco avec brusquerie avant de le bousculer d'une bourrade dans la poitrine et de lui marcher sur les pieds pour rentrer dans la pièce dans laquelle sont déjà passés les autres membres de la famille.

Draco en reste comme deux ronds de Crême-Canari pendant une seconde, puis il nous regarde Harry, Ron et moi…

« J'ai l'air d'un misérable petit délinquant ? » demande-t-il, en haussant un sourcil

« Ben tu sais, après la bagarre au Ministère, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'aucun de nous n'a très fière allure » répond Ron, en lui tapant sur l'épaule, avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le salon-salle à manger

« Ah ! Oui, bien sûr. » reconnaît Draco en regardant l'état de sa personne dans le miroir accroché sur la porte de la penderie, avant d'ajouter à l'intention de la désagréable tante, d'un petit ton hautain que je ne lui ai plus entendu depuis longtemps : « Veuillez m'excuser, Madame, d'avoir préféré venir vous sauver la vie, plutôt que prendre une douche et changer de mise. Je puis vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira pas. Mais sachez par ailleurs, chère Madame, que je ne suis ni misérable, ni délinquant ! C'est mon géniteur, le Porlock (3) noir de la famille ! »

Je crois que la tante lui court un peu sur le haricot…

Waouw ! Quel bazar ! Ron et Draco n'y sont pas allés de main morte pour sécuriser au mieux les fenêtres et baies vitrées … Pas étonnant que sa tante, celle qui ressemble à un cheval avec un cou de girafe, n'ait pas l'air contente…

Neville se fait soigner le dos, à la lueur d'une lampe à pétrole, sous le regard horrifié du cousin qui me semble sur le point de tourner de l'œil, en voyant les trois longues et larges coupures qui zèbrent le dos de Nev et dégoulinent de sang.

Petite nature, le gars…

Et c'est champion de boxe, ça ?

Etrange… Ses matchs doivent être truqués, c'est pas possible autrement. Ses adversaires doivent se coucher au premier … Comment il a appelé ça Harry, déjà ? Bah, peu importe ! Ils doivent se coucher tout de suite ! Ou alors il gagne par forfait…

Ouais, c'est probablement ça…

« Vous excuser ! Alors que vous avez attiré ici les gredins qui envoient ces chiens dénaturés nous attaquer ! Et quand votre complice vient d'avouer que vous vous êtes bagarrés ! Et au Ministère encore ! Ah ! Elle est belle votre jeunesse ! Heureusement qu'il y a encore des petits gars bien, comme notre Duddy pour relever le niveau ! Et rendez-moi mon parapluie, sale petit voleur ! » rétorque l'hippopotame en arrachant le dit parapluie des mains de Draco, qui l'a ramassé dans le couloir quand il est allé boucher l'œil de bœuf au-dessus de la porte d'entrée

Et la matrone s'en va poser son parapluie près de la porte, dans l'angle formé par un meuble bas, d'un pas de Dragon furieux…

« Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de voler votre parapluie, Madame ! Je désirais juste le regarder d'un peu plus prêt. Car j'ai une passion pour les parapluies, figurez-vous. Je trouve que c'est une invention très ingénieuse et fort intéressante ! » rétorque Draco, en pinçant les lèvres, avant de passer devant la tante, menton pointé en signe du mépris qu'il éprouve pour elle

Il a raison. Cette espèce de mastodonte ne m'inspire aucun respect non plus…

« Une passion pour les parapluies ! Mensonge ! Après le parapluie, vous auriez sans aucun doute volé mon sac, détrousseur de vieilles dames ! » s'exclame la tante dont la couleur du visage vire au pourpre, en revenant vers son frère

Elle va nous faire une attaque, si ça continue…

Cette fois, Draco ne répond rien et rejoint Harry, qui se concerte dans le coin salon avec Ron et Hermione, pour tâcher de nous sortir du pétrin dans lequel nous sommes…

« Vernon ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour flanquer ces sales petites canailles à la porte ! Qu'ils aillent se débrouiller avec la bande de malfaisants qui les attend dehors ! Je parie que ce sont les mêmes gredins contre lesquels ils se sont battus au Ministère ! Et tu devrais téléphoner à Ste Brutus pour te plaindre auprès du Directeur ! Vraiment ! Son établissement n'est certainement pas bien tenu, s'ils ont pu en fuguer pour aller vandaliser le Ministère ! On ne leur donne assurément pas suffisamment de coups de cannes ! Tu me le passeras ! J'aurais quelques conseils à lui donner pour mater ces jeunes voyous ! Le fouet ! C'est cela qu'il doit faire ! Oui, les fouetter jusqu'au sang s'il le faut ! Et plutôt que de les laisser courir les rues il devrait…» s'exclame la grosse tante, en brandissant le poing vers Harry, Ron et Hermione

Harry, qui se lève d'un bond l'air furax et l'interrompt…

« Ça suffit ! Assez ! Tais-toi Tante Marge ! Nous ne sommes pas des délinquants, nous sommes des Sorciers ! Des Sorciers tu m'entends ! Et je ne suis pas pensionnaire à Ste Brutus, je suis à Poudlard ! La meilleure école de Sorcellerie du monde ! » explose-t-il, les poings serrés sur sa colère et son regard dangereusement assombri fixé sur sa tante…

Sous les regards horrifiés de son oncle, sa tante au cou de girafe et son cousin qui m'a tout l'air prêt à se foutre dans un trou de souris s'il en trouve un à sa taille…

« Vernon ! Appelle la police ! Ton neveu est un fou furieux ! C'est à l'asile que tu dois le faire enfermer ! Un Sorcier ! On aura tout entendu ! Ce vaurien a bu ou il est drogué jusqu'à la moelle ! Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, quand on connaît les parents ! Des alcooliques et des tarés comme lui ! Il aurait fallu le noy… » recommence la méchante tante, tandis que les meubles commencent à trembler autour de nous…

Hola ! Ça va chauffer sec pour ses fesses à la tante Marge, si elle continue à provoquer Harry

« Taisez-vous ! Harry dit la vérité ! Vous le savez ! Vous avez vu dans la cuisine comment nous sommes venus à bout de ces monstres ! Mais si cela ne vous suffit pas, je peux vous faire une démonstration ! » intervient Hermione, en venant pointer sa baguette sous le nez de la tante, tandis que Ron pose une main sur l'épaule de Harry et s'emploie à le calmer…

« Non ! Je ne… » crie encore une fois la tante, qui amorce visiblement un geste pour arracher la baguette de la main d'Hermione

Mais mon amie est nettement plus rapide et lui cloue le bec d'un Silencio…

Et ça fait du bien aux oreilles, de ne plus l'entendre gueuler comme une Banshee !…

Putain ! C'est elle qu'il faudrait mettre à l'asile !

La tante a maintenant les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'elle essaye de parler, les deux mains sur la gorge, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à retrouver la voix. Et les meubles cessent de trembler

« Maintenant, regardez ça ! » ordonne Hermione, avant d'allumer sa baguette d'un Lumos qui éclaire la pièce comme en plein jour et de me faire un signe

Et je me fais un plaisir de Métamorphoser les pièces d'un jeu d'échec d'apparat Moldu, posé sur une petite table de salon en verre, en souris noires ou blanches qui se carapatent dans tout le salon, au grand effroi des deux tantes, dont la plus maigre grimpe sur le dos de son volumineux époux en criaillant, tandis que l'autre essaye d'escalader le buffet en poussant des cris muets…

Je savais bien, que je ferais mon petit effet avec ce Sortilège…

« Bien ! Vous admettez que Harry dit la vérité et que nous sommes réellement des Sorciers maintenant ? » s'enquiert Hermione, en me faisant signe d'annuler mon Sortilège

J'obtempère et les souris s'arrêtent net, redevenant des pièces d'échec tristement immobiles et silencieuses, que je replace d'un coup de baguette sur l'échiquier, tandis que la tante opine du chef

« Très bien ! Alors maintenant, je vais vous rendre l'usage de votre organe. Mais à la moindre remarque désagréable ou désobligeante, Blaise se fera un plaisir de vous couper définitivement le sifflet ! Compris ! » déclare Hermione, que je trouve particulièrement délicieuse dans la colère

La tante me regarde, l'air craintif et je lui fais un petit coucou moqueur de la main. Puis, comme elle opine de nouveau avec vivacité de la tête, Hermione annule son Silencio.

« Blaise, explique-lui ce qu'il se passe exactement, qu'elle comprenne bien dans quelle mouise nous sommes, pendant que nous cherchons une solution à notre problème. En fait, explique tout aux trois autres également, veux-tu bien ? Après tout, ils ont droit à des explications. » demande Hermione, en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, l'air un peu lasse

Après la journée que nous avons eue, ce n'est guère étonnant.

Par-dessus son épaule, Draco me regarde d'un œil rieur et s'apprête visiblement à se régaler.

« Avec plaisir, Hermione-Chérie.. » réponds-je, en lui tapotant l'épaule avec amitié, avant d'inviter les tantes, oncle et cousin de Harry à s'asseoir sur les chaises de la salle à manger, qui n'ont plus de table à cerner…

Pour cause ! Elle a été coupée en deux pour aveugler des fenêtres !

Mon auditoire est prêt à m'écouter attentivement. Et j'avoue que je me fais un plaisir de leur livrer les détails les plus effrayants de la situation, sous l'ouïe attentive de Neville et Draco qui jubilent et en rajoutent de temps en temps une couche ou deux…

Ça ne peut que leur faire du bien, de chier un peu dans leurs bottes…

Peut-être qu'après ça, ils se montreront un peu plus respectueux envers Harry…

Quoique ! Chassez le naturel…

Mouais… Mieux vaut pas en attendre autant de leur part…

Qu'ils lui lâchent la grappe, ce sera déjà pas mal…

OoOoOoO

**Bill**

Bien que peu rassurés, après la mésaventure d'une bonne quarantaine d'entre eux maintenant piégés dans les Mines Caméléon, les Mangemorts ont repris leur marche et seront bientôt à portée de tir.

Aux pieds de l'enceinte fortifiée, les Aurors et Tireurs de Baguette, surnommés les A.T. par les jumeaux qui trouvent ça plus commode, se préparent à activer leurs Protections…

Merci Georges et Fred !

Car ils ont encore eu une idée lumineuse.

C'est le cas de le dire…

Trois pas, les Mangemorts pointent leurs baguettes, deux pas encore, des Sorts fusent et King donne le signal.

Des hauts miroirs se dressent et de puissants projecteurs s'allument. Les miroirs réfléchissent la lumière droit vers les Mangemorts qui se protègent instinctivement la tête, déviant leurs Sorts par la même occase…

Les Maléfices ricochent sur les murs du Castel et les Mangemorts complètement aveuglés, deviennent des cibles faciles pour les A.T. qui s'en donnent à cœur joie et canardent tous ceux qui se trouvent à leur portée…

Ça tombe de tous les côtés, comme des mouches sur une bouse de Dragon bien fraîche…

Et la plupart de ceux qui sont tombés, sont attirés dans des tranchées creusées pour l'occasion par les Elfes de maison, dans lesquelles des copains les enchaînent vite fait, avant de les faire passer par un passage sous-terrain et de les emmener dans les cachots du Castel…

Passage souterrain qui sera bouclé dès le dernier des nôtres revenus bien évidemment. Il ne s'agirait pas qu'il profite à l'ennemi…

Ça ne dure pas longtemps, bien sûr, car les autres trouvent la parade, mais le temps que cela se fasse, trente-deux nouveaux prisonniers ont été faits…

C'est tout bon pour nous ça !

Mais ça chauffe pour les A.T. maintenant. Il va être temps qu'ils se tirent de là.

C'est King qui donne le signal encore une fois. Chaque gars prononce maintenant un mot de passe qui débloque le mécanisme de la catapulte sur laquelle il a pris position et qui le propulse dans les airs, où il chevauche aussi sec son balai…

Voilà, la bataille va être essentiellement aérienne à partir de maintenant. Et les Mangemorts qui sont en bas et sont pris pour cible depuis le ciel, l'ont compris. Ils enfourchent leurs balais eux aussi, sous le feu nourris dont ils font déjà l'objet par les A.T. et la vraie bagarre commence…

Ça va vite. Très, très vite. Les Sorts fusent à tout va.

Les A.T. et les copains qui les ont rapidement rejoints, prennent cependant soin de rester dans le périmètre côté terre…

Et pour cause. Nous attendons les attaquants qui viendront par le côté mer de pied ferme…

La barrière commence à céder et je retourne mon attention vers la mer calme et huileuse cette nuit. Le ciel est chargé de plomb et il n'y a pas une étoile dans le ciel. Il va bientôt neiger sûrement…

Les Sorts se succèdent sur la barrière, sous les baguettes synchronisées des Mangemorts. Des jeunes gars enrôlés et entraînés par Xepa sûrement. On voit qu'ils ont l'habitude de travailler ensemble et ils attaquent tous le même point.

Bande de petits cons ! Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de venir se battre ici au lieu d'aller passer tranquillement les fêtes chez eux ? Leurs parents savent-ils pourquoi ils ne sont pas rentrés à la maison pour les vacances ?

Ah non, c'est vrai… Là-bas, c'est le Noël Orthodoxe, le 7 janvier… Mais bon… Ils ne devraient quand même pas être ici !

Xepa est vraiment un beau fumier, de les avoir enrôlés dans les rangs de Voldemort, alors qu'ils usent encore le fond de leurs robes sur les bancs de l'école ! A savoir même s'ils sont tous majeurs !

Ça craque et ça s'effondre soudainement dans un coup de tonnerre qui se répercute en écho sur les flots et les Mangemorts se déploient en éventail avant de foncer droit sur nous…

Allez, venez ! Approchez les petits cornichons masqués ! Nous avons quelques surprises pour vous !

Je les regarde venir, ne quittant pas celui qui me fait face de l'œil. Il arrive baguette en avant et bientôt il jette ses Maléfices. Mais je n'en ai cure, ma Bulle de protection est solide. Alors je le laisse se fatiguer un peu plus tout seul. Et quand vient le bon moment, j'allume la mèche du canon dont j'ai la charge. Le coup part et un Filet Magique Programmé, baptisé FMP par les jumeaux qui sont bien entendu ses créateurs, se déploie rapidement.

Le Mangemort n'a pas le temps d'esquiver et fonce droit dans le FMP qui se referme sur lui, avant de faire ce pourquoi il est programmé : ramener son poisson sur le pont du bateau, en l'occurrence la cour du Castel, où quelques pêcheurs de l'Ordre du Phénix, le réceptionnent en douceur pour le mettre au frais dans les cachots…

Nous en attrapons treize comme ça…

Trente-deux et treize, quarante-cinq

Avec les quarante-quatre qui sont emprisonnés dans les Mines Caméléon, ça nous fait quatre-vingt-neuf prisonniers…

Nous pouvons maintenant affirmer sans peine que les forces en présence sont rééquilibrées me dis-je, en donnant un coup de talons sur la pierre du chemin de ronde, pour rejoindre la défense aérienne, tandis que ceux qui sont en bas montent maintenant pour nous couvrir depuis le chemin de ronde et les tours…

Maman et Narcissa en tête…

Merlin les préserve !

OoOoOoO

**Kingsley**

Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas l'air à l'aise sur son balai. Déjà à Poudlard elle ne l'était pas. Et j'en profitais pour la faire devenir chèvre pendant les leçons de vol quand on était en première année.

Je veux l'avoir cette saloperie de psychopathe sanguinaire !

J'ai un contentieux à régler avec elle depuis des années !

Depuis qu'elle a lâchement assassiné la famille de mon ami et coéquipier de l'époque. Un brave zig, intelligent et rusé comme un renard qui n'avait pas son pareil pour renifler les aigrefins et les débusquer…

Lui, elle l'a laissé vivre pour qu'il souffre mille morts après avoir vu sa gosse et sa femme se faire torturer durant des heures sous ses yeux. Le pauvre gars s'est foutu en l'air peu après ça, trop fou de douleur…

Depuis lors, je veux l'avoir la diablesse !

Et je l'aurais !

Pour l'heure, elle course Fred, très reconnaissable dans sa tenue de Fudge et qu'elle a pris en chasse dès que la bataille aérienne s'est engagée. Nul doute qu'elle espère venger l'affront qu'il a fait à son Maître…

Ah ! Ces jumeaux Weasley ! Quel panache ! Ils n'ont peur de rien !

Je la chatouille et la titille avec des Sorts nourris. J'attire son attention pour qu'elle ne s'intéresse plus qu'à moi, pour qu'elle se foute en rogne et me course sans les deux zigotos qui lui servent d'escorte depuis tout à l'heure…

Un bon duel sur la terre ferme, c'est ce que je veux !

Alors je ne la lâche pas d'un poil. Revenant à la charge encore et encore, m'éloignant pour mieux revenir à toute vitesse la narguer en effectuant des vrilles en rase-mottes au-dessus de sa tête. Ça finit par marcher. Elle laisse les petites frappes Brandburgy filer derrière Fred, que Georges vient de rejoindre, stoppant net et se retournant vers moi pour jeter un Doloris que j'esquive facilement tout en ripostant dans la foulée…

Je l'attire à l'écart du plus gros des combats, descendant puis revenant progressivement, devant le Castel et je l'invite à poser pied non loin de la première rangée des Mangemorts prisonniers dans leur cage de gélatine…

« Toi et moi, Bellatrix ! Comme au bon vieux temps à Poudlard ! Tu te souviens de notre duel dans la Forêt Interdite en cinquième année ? » m'exclame-je, en lui offrant un sourire goguenard

J'affectionne particulièrement ce souvenir. Bellatrix avait fini saucissonnée et ligotée, suspendue tête en bas comme une chauve-souris, à la branche d'un grand chêne. C'est Hagrid qui l'a trouvée et délivrée au petit matin…

Elle avait été la risée de toute l'école pendant une bonne semaine après ça…

Et de toute évidence, elle s'en souvient encore et n'a toujours pas gobé l'affront ! Son œil s'allume d'une flamme furibonde, nettement visible, dans la lueur des projecteurs qui éclairent tous les alentours…

Et le duel s'engage.

La Gorgone enragée use et abuse de Maléfices que je détourne ou esquive d'un bond, répondant par des Sortilèges essentiellement défensifs. Je ne lâche pas toute ma puissance. Et je la raille encore, pour qu'elle enrage la charogne

« Allons, Bellatrix ! Tu peux faire mieux ! Après tout, je ne suis qu'un minable petit Auror, quand tu es la grande Bellatrix Lestrange ! La Harpie Belliqueuse ! L'éternel bras gauche de Voldemort ! Autrement dit une sous-fifre sans grande importance ! Tu sais que tu ne seras jamais son bras droit n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu n'es qu'une femelle et à sa droite il préfère avoir un homme ! Comme dans son lit d'ailleurs ! » m'exclame-je, sachant où la toucher pour lui faire mal à la rosse…

Cette fois elle fonce vers moi, ivre de fureur et ses Maléfices explosent, créant des cratères en projetant de la terre et des pierres autour de nous. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas et je ne donne toujours pas tout ce que j'ai dans les tripes.

Au contraire, je ruse et je fais mine bientôt de m'essouffler, puis de reculer face à ses violents assauts.

Je veux qu'elle se sente en confiance cette gougnafière assassine ! Qu'elle baisse sa garde et pense mener la danse quand c'est moi qui la dirige où je veux, vers le terrain où je sais encore des Mines Caméléon en attente d'être activées par le premier arpion qui se posera dessus...

Je me laisse même toucher au bras gauche, par un Maléfice un peu faiblard et tomber à genou, comme si j'étais complètement pompé. Et la sale bouffe-cadavre tombe complètement dans le panneau que je lui tends depuis tout à l'heure, se précipitant devant moi.

Bien. Elle est à deux pas d'une mine, un poil trop à gauche…

Et elle rit, elle jubile en me croyant à sa merci…

« Tu vas enfin payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, Shacklebolt ! Et crois-moi, l'addition est salée ! Très salée ! Tu vas souffrir Monsieur le Chef des Aurors! Tu vas souffrir et me supplier de mettre fin à tes souffrances ! Et quand tu m'auras assez suppliée à mon goût, je me ferais le plaisir de t'arracher les entrailles et de te pendre avec elles sur la plus haute Tour du castel ! » crache-t-elle, le visage déformé par la haine…

Mais d'un bond je me relève et jette un Stupéfix à gauche de ses pieds…

Elle décale d'un pas vers la droite, surprise…

« Ça, c'est pour Alana ! » m'exclame-je d'une voix sourde, en pensant très fort à une mignonne petite brunette de deux ans, toute bouclée et aux grands yeux bleus innocents, avant de jeter dans la foulée un second Stupéfix, qui l'a fait cette fois reculer d'un pas, les yeux soudainement emplis d'incompréhension

« Ça, c'est pour Elen ! » m'exclame-je encore, tandis que le visage de l'épouse de mon coéquipier, qui rit aux éclats tandis que nous dansons une valse endiablée à son mariage, me traverse l'esprit.

« Et ça, c'est pour Alban ! » achève-je avec fermeté

Et mon troisième Stupéfix s'écrase à ses pieds, soulevant une gerbe de terre que Bellatrix se reçoit en pleine poire, à l'instant même où elle effectue un troisième et dernier saut en arrière.

Et la Mine Caméléon se referme sur elle dans un chuintement et un claquement sec qui met fin à notre duel et à sa liberté.

Dans son piège de gélatine, Bellatrix la belliqueuse crie sa rage à pleins poumons et ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un Maléfice. La Mine vient aussitôt épouser ses formes, l'immobilisant et ne laissant qu'une bulle autour de sa tête.

Et elle hurle sa folie comme un animal sauvage pris au piège tandis que je me sens soulagé d'un poids qui me pesait lourd sur le cœur depuis de très longues années…

J'ai enfin honoré le serment que j'ai prononcé sur la tombe d'Alban et de sa famille, d'arrêter un jour Bellatrix Lestrange, leur ignoble assassin. Mais c'est Fol Œil qui l'a coffrée quand elle s'en est prise à Franck et Alice Longdubat quelques mois plus tard…

Et comme je n'ai pu assembler aucune preuve contre elle pour le meurtre d'Alban, Elen et Alana, elle a échappé au châtiment qui aurait dû être le sien…

Le Baiser du Détraqueur…

Je doute que cette ordure le reçoive cette fois-ci encore. Mais au moins sera-t-elle enfermée, seule avec sa folie, dans une cellule d'Azkaban ou d'ailleurs…

Et, tandis qu'elle se calme un peu et me jette un regard noir porteur de haine et de grandes souffrances à venir, je Transplane pour aller faire soigner la blessure qui cuit mon bras…

S'agirait pas que je me fasse finalement avoir par négligence

OoOoOoO

**Ron**

« Parce que tu crois que la Tante Marge et l'Oncle Vernon vont accepter de laisser un Elfe de Maison les approcher ! Et puis même s'ils acceptent, ils risquent de mal réagir pendant le Transplanage et d'être Désartibulés… Non, ce n'est pas la bonne solution… Pas plus qu'un Portoloin. Car à supposer que ça marche ici, nous risquons de les perdre en route s'ils se débattent. Ce qu'ils feront… » soupire Harry, en se passant une main sur la nuque…

Je jette un œil vers sa famille Moldue. Son oncle, ses tantes et son cousin ont l'air terrifiés par ce que Blaise leur raconte et je me dis que Harry a raison. Avec eux, le Transplanage et les Portoloins ne sont pas une bonne solution… Ils pourraient paniquer et créer des catastrophes. Mais nous avons tout intérêt de trouver un moyen acceptable de foutre le camp d'ici très vite.

Car plus nous attendons et plus il y a de risques qu'une de ces saloperies de bestioles réussisse à entrer et blesser sérieusement quelqu'un.

Ça gratte furieusement, du côté de la cuisine et Harry nous a dit que la table qui bouche la fenêtre risque fort de ne pas opposer longue résistance. Après, elles attaqueront la porte qui donne sur le couloir et qui ne me semble pas trop solide non plus…

Aucune des portes ne m'a semblé l'être en réalité. Sauf peut-être la porte d'entrée, en bon vieux chêne. Mais ces saloperies de Bestioles ont l'air sacrément costaud… Et le chêne m'a semblé mince…

C'est à croire que l'oncle et la tante de Harry sont plus crétins encore que je le pensais, pour avoir bâti une maison qui pourrait s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent…

« Je ne sais pas ce que Nott trame, mais les Mangemorts de devant sont en train de lancer des Sorts de Silence partout ! Et Nott s'approche de la maison ! Il jette des Sorts lui aussi ! Dont Anti-Transplanage et Anti-Portoloin je crois bien ! » nous apprend Théo, qui fait toujours le guet là-haut, à la fenêtre de l'ancienne chambre de Harry.

Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ces salopards !

« Nott ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » entends-je soudain dans mes écouteurs, comme un écho à ma pensée…

« J'assure le terrain pour qu'on soit pas dérangé. Et que ce petit con de Potter ne s'échappe pas ! » répond une voix hargneuse…

« Bordel ! C'est mon père ! Comment c'est possible ça ! » s'exclame Théo, d'une voix étranglée...

« Chut ! Ecoutons ! » intervient Hermione, qui s'est brusquement levée de son fauteuil

« Potter ? Mais Potter est pas là ! » s'exclame la première voix, que je reconnais maintenant comme celle d'Amycus Carrow

« Et qui tu crois qui a jeté ces Sorts qu'on a vus à la fenêtre de la cuisine et aux autres fenêtres, imbécile ! Pourquoi tu crois que mes bestioles sont pas revenues et que les protections sont pas tombées comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit qu'elles feraient au premier Dursley blessé ! Potter est dans la place ! Et sans doute quelques-uns de ses petits copains ! Faut pas se leurrer, les bestioles qui ont réussi à entrer sont crevées ! » répond Nott, d'un ton chargé de haine

« Mais comment c'est possible, ça ! Mais non ! Il a dit que Potter est au Terrier ! » proteste Amycus Carrow, qui ne comprend visiblement rien à la situation

« Eh bien il s'est trompé ! Et c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! Potter est là je te dis ! Il ne passe pas ses vacances au Terrier il les passe ici, avec sa famille chérie ! Et il aura invité Weasley et Granger à dîner ! Peut-être même le fils de Lucius !… Et qui sait, peut-être aussi mon pitoyable fils ! Et si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas le rater ! Il recevra la correction qu'il mérite ce sale petit merdeux ! Et je me ferais un plaisir après de l'envoyer rejoindre sa chère pleureuse de Maman ! » déclare Nott, d'un ton mauvais

Et Draco fonce illico à l'étage. Pour soutenir Théo qui ne doit pas aller fort à l'entente de ces paroles, bien évidemment…

Quel putain de salaud ce Nott ! Encore un qui descend tout droit des couilles de Satan !

« Tu crois ? Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » s'enquiert Carrow, nerveux

« On prend notre temps. Les autres jettent des Sorts de Silence autour des autres maisons, pour que les voisins n'entendent rien de ce qu'il se passe dans la rue. J'ai mis aussi un Sort Anti-Transplanage et Anti-Portoloin supplémentaires ici, comme ça même si Potter fait tomber les Protections habituelles, ils pourront pas foutre le camp ! Et même que s'il essaye, de Transplaner, il se fera grillé par un Maléfice que j'ai inventé il y a quelques années… J'voudrais bien qu'il essaye tiens ! Ouais. Ça lui ferait les couilles à ce petit con… Mais bon… Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah ouais… Bientôt mes Bestioles vont trouver un moyen de rentrer, crois-moi ! Ces charognes sont affamées et je leur ai fait savoir qu'il y a de la bonne viande fraîche dans cette minable baraque… » explique Nott, qui fini sur un ricanement à faire frémir

Bordel, nos affaires ne s'arrangent pas ! Je crois qu'on ne pourra plus éviter l'affrontement ! Mais bon, on aura le temps de voir ça et de s'organiser quand les autres Bestioles seront éliminées…

« Et la cheminée ! Ils peuvent partir par-là ! Ils sont peut-être même déjà partis ! » fait remarquer Carrow, tandis que je me retourne vivement vers la Cheminée justement…

Mais oui ! La voilà la solution ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Harry et Hermione c'est normal qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait, ils ont été élevés par des Moldus.

Mais moi, j'aurais dû de faire !

La Cheminée !

Il suffit d'envoyer quelqu'un vite fait au Ministère, demander qu'on la relie de toute urgence au réseau et qu'un des copains nous apporte de la Poudre de Cheminette !

« La cheminée est pas reliée, c'est un fait connu ducon !… Peut-être même qu'elle est fermée en bas, dans la bicoque, comme je l'ai déjà vu dans des maisons moldues dans le bon vieux temps de la première guerre. Ouais, sûrement même, qu'elle est fermée, parce qu'aucune de mes bestioles n'a essayé de passer par-là… Allez, laissons faire mes petites chéries pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance, l'une d'elles réussira à en mordre un… Et si c'est mon fils, ce sera d'autant mieux ! Qu'il crève la gueule ouverte lui ! Il me manquera sûrement pas… Surtout pas après la branlée que je me suis prise à cause de lui. Petit fumier, va ! » répond Nott, d'une voix froide et cruelle

Pauvre Théo ! Je le plains de tout cœur d'avoir à entendre ça…

« Mais si elles crèvent, elles aussi tes dernières bestioles ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ! » insiste Carrow, qui a l'air inquiet

« J'ai dit aux autres de se planquer bien gentiment et de pas bouger ! Si toutes les bestioles crèvent, toi et moi on Transplanera… Pas loin… On reviendra et on se planquera avec les autres… Potter finira par penser qu'il n'y a plus de danger et il sortira. On le cueillera à ce moment là le petit saligaud… Et s'il sort toujours pas, on attaquera les maisons voisines… ça, ça le fera sortir à coup sûr le bon petit Zéro tout gentil ! Et maintenant retourne derrière ! Je t'appellerai quand ce sera le moment ! » explique Nott, d'une voix impatiente…

La conversation s'arrête là et Carrow obtempère en maugréant …

« Très bien, nous savons quel est le plan de Nott. Mais comment avons-nous pu les entendre, Carrow et lui, dans nos écouteurs ? » demande Draco, en déboulant avec un Théo au regard sombre dans le salon.

« Je n'en sais rien… » répond Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Mais soudainement, son visage se défroisse et il se lève d'un bond, pour porter aussitôt sa main à la poche arrière de son treillis…

« La broche d'Ombrage ! J'ai repris la broche d'Ombrage, là-bas, dans le couloir où elle a été embrassée par les Détraqueurs ! Je l'avais mise dans la poche arrière de mon treillis ! C'est ça ! C'est la broche qui est tombée quand j'ai tiré ma baguette tout à l'heure ! Elle doit être dans le parterre de chrysanthèmes, devant la maison ! Et comme nous sommes toujours sur la même fréquence ! » explique-t-il, avant de rire doucement…

Alors ça, c'est une chance !

« Pour le coup, tu as le cul bordé de nouilles, mon pote ! Bon point pour nous ! Au moins, on sait à quoi s'attendre quand on aura achevé toutes ces saloperies de Bestioles… Au fait, combien en reste-t-il ? Quelqu'un le sait-il ? » s'exclame Blaise, sourcil haussé sur sa question

« Charly a dit qu'il y en avait huit quand ils sont allés dans les Cavernes du Diable. Il y en a une que Nott a tué quand elle a mordu Avery. Avec les trois éliminées par Harry et Hermione dans la cuisine et la tienne là-haut, ça fait cinq en moins. Il en reste donc trois. Mais revenons sur un point intéressant de la petite conversation que nous avons entendue. La Cheminée… » réponds-je, avec un sourire satisfait…

« Je me suis fait la même réflexion. C'est notre porte de salut… Enfin, cela le sera quand les bestioles seront toutes trépassées. Car pas question d'ouvrir la Cheminée tant que ce ne soit pas fait… » sourit également Harry, au moment même où une autre voix retentit dans nos écouteurs

Une voix à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas du tout !

« J'ai déjà envoyé un message en urgence à l'Auror Pygott. Il se charge de faire relier la Cheminée au réseau. Ce devrait être fait dans une demi-heure au plus… » déclare Papa, d'une voix claire et nette

« Papa ! Mais je te croyais à Locronan ! » m'exclame-je, sous le regard médusé des Dursley, qui doivent penser que je parle dans le vide…

En fait, ils nous regardent depuis un bout de temps, comme si nous étions fous…

Depuis que nous avons fait silence pour écouter la conversation de Nott et Carrow…

« Percy et moi avons pensé que nous serions plus utiles dans les Hébrides. Nous sommes passés par la Base pour prendre des équipements, au moment où Nott et Carrow ont commencé à parler… Et je pense que finalement, nous serons plus utiles dans le Surrey. Nous allons rejoindre les autres chez Madame Figg et nous organiseront la défense extérieure au cas où ce serait nécessaire. » répond Papa d'un ton ferme

« Ok… Fais ça. Parce que mon pif me dit que nous ne sommes pas encore tirés d'affaire ! Mais soyez prudents surtout ! » déclare-je, en faisant la grimace…

Et en me disant que, décidément, ce serait bien plus pratique si mon nez disait clairement les choses, plutôt que de se contenter de chatouiller…

Et j'ai à peine fini de penser ça, que nous entendons nettement la porte de la cuisine se faire lacérer à grands coups de griffes…

Et ça n'a pas l'air d'être mieux là haut dans l'une des chambres ou peut-être le grenier…

« Draco, Ron, Blaise, avec moi. On va s'occuper de ces saloperies. Hermione, Neville et Théo, restez avec eux et gardez la porte fermée… » déclare Harry, le visage verrouillé sur une expression guerrière

« Ok ! Pendant ce temps là, nous, nous allons commencer à débarrasser devant la cheminée et voir comment nous pouvons lui ouvrir le ventre sans trop faire de dégâts. » répond Neville, en retirant déjà quelques-uns des livres que Draco et moi avons jetés là au petit hasard, quand nous avons vidé la bibliothèque pour en faire un rempart devant la baie vitrée…

Et, sous l'œil assassin de la tante Pétunia qui n'apprécie visiblement pas tout le bazar que nous mettons chez elle, Hermione et Théo s'attaquent au crépi qui recouvre les briques, en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de poussière…

Allez faire du bien à un Kelpy (4) tient ! Il vous remercie en vous bouffant la gueule comme diraient les jumeaux !

C'est exactement l'expression qui convient, me dis-je, en voyant celle des Dursley quand je me retourne pour fermer la porte derrière moi

OoOoOoO

1) Je sais que j'aurais dû écrire implose, mais c'est Blaise qui parle…

2) Je rappelle qu'en 1996, les écrans des télévisions et ordinateurs, étaient volumineux

3) Porlock : Vivant dans le comté du Dorset, en Angleterre mais aussi en Irlande du Sud, cette petite créature (les adultes n'atteignant pas plus de soixante centimètres) poilue marche sur deux pattes munies de sabots et se nourrit d'herbe. Ses petits bras se terminent par quatre doigts. Source : EHP

4) Kelpy : Le Kelpy est un démon des eaux que l'on trouve le plus souvent en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande. Il peut prendre différentes formes bien qu'il apparaisse le plus souvent sous l'apparence d'un cheval à la crinière constituée de joncs. Lorsqu'elle parvient à attirer un humain, elle plonge avec lui et le dévore. Source : EHP

OoOoOoO

...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...


	64. Traquenards En Tous Genres 7

**Disclaimer: cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**Ma bêta est toujours Mistycal !**

**...**

OoOoOoO

**Traquenards En Tous Genres 7 / 8**

**Acte 7 : Chausse-Trapes**

**Arthur**

Je remercie Luna, pour l'équipement qu'elle vient de paramétrer pour Percy et moi-même, ajustant immédiatement les écouteurs sur mes oreilles, avant de fixer le boîtier à ma ceinture, tandis que Ginny aide son frère à attacher le sien. Elle nous embrasse, l'air inquiète, nous recommandant la plus grande prudence et retourne s'installer aux écoutes.

Cela ne me plait qu'à moitié qu'elle soit revenue dans la Base d'espionnage, quand des nouvelles arrivent régulièrement de Dunvegan Castle, où les combats semblent acharnés, bien que les pièges des jumeaux aient été très efficaces et aient limité le nombre d'ennemis à combattre.

Je suis vraiment fier de mes enfants. Chacun d'eux met toute son énergie, son talent, son intelligence et sa détermination à combattre les forces des Ténèbres, pour défendre les valeurs de notre famille et assurer un avenir plus serein pour notre Communauté.

Oui, mon cœur de père est très fier. Mais il est aussi inquiet pour chacun d'eux. Que Merlin les protége et préserve leur vie dans cette tourmente ! Qu'il nous épargne, à Molly et moi, la douleur de perdre l'un d'eux !

Percy et moi descendons maintenant quatre à quatre l'escalier, pour gagner le perron d'où nous Transplanerons pour aller chez Arabella. J'ouvre la porte et me tourne vers mon fils, lui tendant mon bras pour qu'il s'y accroche. Je dois l'emmener, puisqu'il n'est jamais allé dans le Surrey et qu'atterrir dans le jardin d'Arabella au simple vu de ses coordonnées est plutôt hasardeux.

« Attends, Papa. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, avant de partir ! Penny et moi, on doit annoncer la grande nouvelle à la famille le jour de Noël, mais je ne tiens plus ! Il faut que je te le dise ! » déclare Percy, les yeux brillants d'émotion

Et je me dis que Molly va être folle de joie, quand elle saura que Percy va se marier. Car cela ne peut-être que cela, la grande nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, je t'écoute mon fils. » réponds-je, sans lui laisser entrevoir que j'ai deviné ce qu'il va m'annoncer, pour ne pas gâcher son évident plaisir

« Tu vas être Grand-Père, Papa ! Et moi je vais être Papa ! C'est fabuleux n'est-ce pas ! Je suis fou de joie ! » explose-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras

Et je me dis que Molly ne va pas savoir si elle doit être heureuse ou furieuse…

Notre premier petit enfant va bientôt naître hors mariage !

Mais bon, telle que je la connais, une fois l'orage passé, elle se jettera dans les bras de Percy en sanglotant de joie ! Et elle lui pardonnera volontiers de ne pas avoir suivi les conventions. D'autant qu'elle est impatiente de pouponner à nouveau…

Oh oui, elle lui pardonnera ! Et sera la première à tricoter de la layette, un châle et des petites couvertures pour le bébé à venir !

Et en cet instant, je me sens heureux et profondément ému… Et je serre Percy contre moi avec toute la tendresse et le plaisir que je ressens…

Je vais être Grand-Père ! Mon rêve, depuis que j'ai des fils en âge de se marier !

« Ne le dis pas à Maman, ni aux autres, veux-tu ! Et ne t'inquiète pas. Penny et moi allons-nous marier. A Pâques. Et ce matin, pendant que tu expliquais en détail l'organisation du Conseil des Ministres à Fudge, je suis allé au bureau des naissances et j'ai fait la déclaration de grossesse, reconnaissant ma paternité ! Comme ça, Maman ne sera pas trop furieuse. Elle verra que Penny et moi prenons les choses au sérieux et nos responsabilités… » déclare encore Percy, avec un immense sourire qui irradie tout son bonheur…

« Toutes mes félicitations mon fils ! C'est une grande et belle nouvelle, oui ! Et je suis très heureux ! Et ta mère le sera aussi ! » lui assure-je, en le serrant encore une fois dans mes bras.

« Ouais ! Allons-y maintenant. Si je veux pouvoir demander à Ron d'être le parrain de mon enfant, faut qu'on aille le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il est ! Je crois qu'il sera heureux, que je lui demande d'être parrain ! » s'exclame Percy, en s'accrochant à mon bras.

Je hoche la tête. Oui, Ron sera heureux ! Fou de joie et sincèrement touché de cette marque de confiance.

Et je Transplane aussitôt, directement dans le jardin d'Arabella.

« Commence cela se présente-t-il ? Avez-vous repéré la position des Mangemorts ? » m'enquiers-je en pénétrant dans le salon d'Arabella, tout en prêtant attention à ce que je peux entendre dans mes écouteurs

Des raclements, des cris aigus et rageurs, des craquements…

La porte à laquelle les bestioles s'attaquent est en train de céder…

« Ouais… Venez-voir, on a fait un plan des environs… » répond le jeune Gabe Harrison en désignant du doigt le parchemin étalé sur la table autour de laquelle Hugh, Megan, Cameron, Eddy, Elinor et lui-même sont penchés

Vincent surveille la rue mais je ne vois pas Grégory et je demande où il se trouve

« Il est sur le toit et tâche de garder un œil sur tous les alentours. » répond Vincent, sans détourner le regard de la fenêtre…

« Bien. Examinons le plan alors. » déclare-je, en me penchant au-dessus de la table.

Mais je suspends aussitôt mon geste, car au même instant, une porte vient de toute évidence de céder là-bas, au 4 Privet Drive…

Pourvu que la bestiole ne morde aucun des garçons !

OoOoOoO

**Charly**

C'est le grand chambardement dans le ciel de Dunvegan Castle. Et cette fois, pas de FeuxFous pour désorganiser et attaquer les Mangemorts volants. Les jumeaux ont décrété qu'il fallait se renouveler et nous ont fourni autre chose…

Une nouvelle gamme de Bombes Larmoyantes Explosives qui éclatent en vol.

Pas mal de Mangemorts se sont crashés contre les murailles du Castel, voire même dans la cour, aveuglés par leurs larmes. Tant mieux ! Ça nous en fait quelques-uns de moins à combattre !

Mais d'autres ont vite compris et trouvé la parade, en se protégeant d'une Tête en Bulle. Et ceux-là sont mauvais…

Très mauvais…

Et quelques-uns des nôtres se sont pris de méchants Maléfices déjà. Je sais que Pat est l'un d'eux. Nous faisions équipe et il a dû me lâcher pour aller se faire soigner une vilaine blessure dans le dos…

Les salauds ! Même pas foutu de se battre comme des hommes les lâches !

Il y en a aussi, qui ont préféré attaquer les Membres de l'Ordre en couverture sur les chemins de ronde, les Tours et dans la cour. Autant dire que ça barde également là-bas, où j'ai vu en passant le professeur Dumbledore se battre contre trois adversaires à la fois.

Bon sang, heureusement que nous avons neutralisé près de la moitié des Mangemorts avant même le début réel des combats, sinon je me demande comment nous pourrions nous en sortir sans trop de casse !

C'est que les petits Mangemorts de Bojan Xepa sont très, très bien entraînés eux aussi et sacrément vicieux ! C'est à croire qu'ils ont été élevés pour faire la guerre dès leur plus jeune âge…

Connaissant la réputation de ce type, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait fait, avec ou sans l'accord de Karkaroff, déjà à l'époque où il était le professeur de Sortilège et Sous-Directeur de Durmstrang…

Merde ! La sueur me dégouline toujours sur la nuque !

C'est très mauvais ça aussi…

Et ça me fout les nerfs en pelote…

Parce que je sais que quelque chose de vraiment merdique va arriver et que je ne sais où donner de la tête pour empêcher que ça arrive.

Oh ! Chierie ! Les jumeaux sont en mauvaise posture !

Je fonce à leur secours, envoyant bouler au passage un trou du cul qui course Ken à coups d'Avada. Le salopard se prend le souffle de mon passage et part en vrille, droit vers Ester qui le cueille avec l'un des Filets Magiques des jumeaux. L'un des derniers sûrement.

Un prisonnier de plus… Un ennemi en moins…

J'arrive enfin à hauteur de Fred et Georges qui se coltinent avec quatre ordures masquées. Je suis sûre que les petits sagouins de Voldemort sont parmi eux… J'arrive à en prendre un par surprise, le désarmant prestement, mais le saligaud ne se démonte pas et sort une baguette de secours.

Le duel s'engage. Féroce et mené à vitesse folle dans le ciel…

J'évite de justesse plusieurs Maléfices, avant de me défaire enfin de la pétasse Brandburgy d'un bon Stupéfix qui l'envoie dans l'eau glacée… Il ne se noiera pas. Car j'ai demandé l'aide de Thelxinoe et elle a répondu à mon appel. Les Tritons vont récupérer celles et ceux qui tombent à l'eau et les remettre aux nôtres…

Je reviens vers mes frères, qui sont toujours en train de se battre contre les trois autres fripouilles, là bas, en bordure d'un petit bosquet épars dont plusieurs arbres sont en feu, situé aux limites du champ de bataille.

Oh ! Putain de merde ! Fred vient de se prendre une saloperie de Sort de Découpe ! Je vois nettement une jambe se détacher de son corps et mon frère se cabre de douleur sur son balai et le sang pisse de son moignon. Il tombe dans un arbre, y reste accroché un temps par ses vêtements et chute durement sur le sol…

Bordel ! Il n'active pas son Portoloin !

Il est inconscient ! Il va mourir exsangue si je n'y vais pas !

J'annonce aux Anges Gardiens mon retrait du combat pour secours à un blessé grave et j'accélère, évitant un Maléfice perdu sans doute destiné à Georges à l'origine, me précipitant vers mon frère à pleine vitesse, mais un Mangemort tente de m'intercepter !

C'est le petit fumier qui s'en est pris à Fred ! Le deuxième jumeau Brandburgy !

Salopard de petite frappe ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu viens de faire à mon frère ! me dis-je, en jetant un Expulsio du feu de l'enfer qui le chope en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant s'abattre à son tour dans le bosquet.

Et je fonce derechef vers Fred…

« Winky » murmure-t-il faiblement à l'instant où je m'agenouille auprès de lui

La petite Elfe arrive aussitôt, dans un grand crac et en agitant ses oreilles affolées.

« Winky, trouve la jambe de mon frère, vite ! » demande-je, tout en appliquant un Sort de Soin, pour arrêter l'hémorragie qui vide Fred de son sang

Puis je sors mes Potions et je lui en file deux de Régénération Sanguine… Mais je n'en ai plus contre la douleur et la pochette de Fred est perdue je ne sais où…

« Ton Portoloin, Fred, où est ton portoloin ? » m'enquiers-je, en cherchant son pendentif sous sa chemise arrachée

« Resté, dans l'arbre je crois…Pour ça que j'ai appelé Winky » répond-il, faiblement, en grimaçant de douleur…

« Je vais te donner le mien… » décrète-je, en portant ma main à mon cou

« Non… Winky va s'occuper de moi… Toi retourne aider Georges » souffle-t-il en repoussant ma main dans un geste sans force

Au même moment la petite Elfe arrive, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, tenant dans ses bras la jambe coupée de Fred.

Noircie, affreusement brûlée…

Je déglutis avec peine. Jamais Richard ne pourra remédier à cela c'est sûr et Fred va rester amputé…

Putain de bordel ! Si je chope le petit fumier qui lui a fait ça, ça va chauffer pour lui !

« Emmène Fred, Winky. Tu veux bien ? L'hôpital de secours en Irlande… » souffle-je, la gorge nouée…

« Oui, Monsieur Charly ! Winky va emmener Monsieur Fred. Et elle le soignera bien… » répond la petite Elfe en sanglotant.

Et elle entoure Fred de ses bras, avec infiniment de douceur et de tendresse, pour Transplaner aussitôt. Je sais qu'elle va tenir sa parole. Qu'elle va prendre soin de lui avec dévouement, car elle aime beaucoup les Jumeaux… Oui, elle les aime beaucoup…

Et je m'envole illico vers Georges qui a réussi à se défaire de ses deux autres adversaires, mais qui se coltine de nouveau avec la sale petite merde que j'ai envoyée dans les arbres tout à l'heure. Cette fois, nous arrivons à le chopper ce putain de branleur et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à empêcher Georges de lui faire définitivement sa fête…

D'autant plus que j'ai la même envie de lui faire passer à jamais le goût de vivre à cette ordure !…

Mais ce n'est pas la solution, non… Ce n'est pas la solution et nous devons laisser faire la justice, en espérant qu'elle sera très sévère avec lui…

Alors je l'enchaîne et je l'emmène rejoindre son frère dans un cachot…

Voldemort est privé de ses deux petites putes. Mais ça ne me console pas…

Parce que je suis sûr qu'il aura vite fait de trouver des nouveaux petits trous du cul à enfiler !

Tandis que Fred, lui, ne retrouvera jamais sa jambe.

OoOoOoO

**Remus**

Cette bataille est la plus âpre à laquelle j'ai participé !

James et Sirius auraient été à leur affaire, dans le ciel !

Dans l'enfer devrais-je plutôt dire…

Il n'y a pas à dire… Les petits soldats de Bojan Xepa sont des vrais durs à cuir !

J'aimerai le choper celui-là ! Le retirer de la circulation serait drôlement avantageux ! Voldemort perdrait son principal recruteur en Europe Centrale et le Ministère de Bulgarie pourrait nommer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place à Durmstrang ! Et y faire le ménage par la même occasion. Car nous soupçonnons deux autres membres de l'équipe enseignante de l'aider à recruter et entraîner les élèves…

Certes, nous faisons la même chose. Mais c'est pour leur apprendre à se défendre et nous ne les envoyons pas torturer, tuer des pauvres gens sans défense ou au casse-pipe comme c'est le cas ici…

Enfer et Damnation ! Nadya !

Je cours vers elle, canardant l'empaffé qui la torture sans vergogne après l'avoir mise à terre d'un Maléfice dans le dos, pour le détourner d'elle et j'engage le duel contre lui.

C'est un coriace.

Pas un amateur, ni un élève, c'est certain ! C'est quelqu'un qui a de la bouteille, qui a déjà combattu. Ça se sent. Ça se repère à sa façon de se déplacer, à son assurance…

Oui, son assurance… Oh ! Toi mon pépère, tu es trop sûr de toi et c'est ça qui va te perdre ! J'en fais mon affaire ! Allez, viens que je vois précisément ce que tu vaux…

Enchaînement de Sorts basiques, augmentation de puissance, test à droite, à gauche… Oui le voilà ton point faible. Pas très fortiche quand on te prend à revers et ton jeu de jambe est moins sûr quand tu esquives vers la gauche… Bien, je sais comment t'avoir maintenant…

Alors allons-y !

Défense, défense, et hop ! Accélération brutale et attaque en chaîne ! A droite ! A droite ! Encore à droite ! A gauche ! A droite et à gauche ! Et bingo le voilà dans les choux le salopard !

Je veux savoir qui c'est, avant de l'envoyer à Hagrid par une chausse-trape, alors je lui ôte son masque d'un coup de baguette…

Oh ! Merlin Merci ! Vous avez entendu ma prière !

Bojan Xepa !

Je résiste à l'envie de le faire passer dans la chausse-trape tête la première pour qu'il se la fracasse en arrivant en bas et l'y jette dans le bon sens, puis me rends auprès de Nadya toujours à terre, tétanisée par un Doloris très costaud et une blessure dans le dos.

Holà… C'est moche ! Et j'ai tout intérêt à l'emmener vite fait en Irlande.

Quand j'arrive, c'est l'effervescence… Merlin ! Tant de blessés ! Je ne me rendais pas compte, dans le feu de l'action…

Beaucoup de blessés sont gravement atteints et les Médicomages et infirmières ne savent de toute évidence pas où donner de la tête… Apparemment quelqu'un est même allé chercher les élèves non majeurs du Comité Experts en Soins, qui sont chargés de faire les pansements, distribuer les Potions, appliquer les onguents…

Mitchell Davies et Pompom se précipitent vers moi, m'indiquant un lit sur lequel déposer Nadya…

A côté, Richard hoche négativement la tête et ferme définitivement les yeux d'un Tireur de Baguette que je ne connais pas…

Oh non ! Fred ! Il est amputé !

Il n'est pas le seul… Un peu plus loin, c'est Robards Gawain, un Auror auquel il manque un bras…

Dragomir Zograf, le joueur de Quidditch Bulgare est gravement brûlé aux mains, John Hope, le cousin de Martha a perdu un œil, Amos Diggory a trois fractures ouvertes aux jambes … Et au moins deux douzaines d'autres sont tout aussi gravement atteints et ne pourront pas reprendre le combat ce soir…

S'ils peuvent le reprendre un jour…

Je suis horrifié de voir tout cela…

« Où l'emmenez-vous, Claryce » m'enquiers-je, en la voyant faire Léviter Patrick O'Neill, dans un brancard enveloppant.

« Ste Mangouste. Brûlures graves dans le dos. Il m'a dit avant de s'endormir, qu'il avait insisté pour que Madame Black accepte son blouson en Peau de Dragon, quand Charly a donné le sien à sa mère. Mais qu'il ne le regrette pas… Parce que comme ça, Ramaya ne sera pas la seule à avoir de belles cicatrices… Ce sont des durs, ces dresseurs de Dragon, n'est-ce pas ? » répond-elle d'un ton attristé, tandis que nous descendons l'escalier où elle va prendre la prochaine cheminée pour Ste Mangouste…

« Oui… Ce sont des durs… Espérons qu'ils résistent tous au combat… » soupire-je, en me demandant combien de morts nous aurons à déplorer à la fin de la bataille…

Je n'en ai vu qu'un seul mais c'est déjà trop à mon goût…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Aussitôt sortis du salon-salle à manger, nous allons nous poster pour accueillir les bestioles au mieux. La situation est pire que je le pensais…

Car ce n'est pas seulement la porte de la cuisine qui est assaillie… La porte d'entrée l'est également. L'une des bestioles a repéré la fente sommairement bouchée par une petite plaque de cuivre mal scellée qu'il y avait à mi-hauteur de la porte et s'y est sérieusement attaquée…

Le bois est largement entamé et je crains qu'elle cède même avant l'autre…

Harry et Ron se positionnent dans le couloir, pour faire face à la porte de la cuisine, tandis que Blaise et moi allons prendre place dans l'escalier, en faisant face à la porte d'entrée…

En passant, Blaise bouscule un sac, dont des tiges métalliques aplaties à leur extrémité, dépassent. Je me demande à quoi ça peut bien servir et pourquoi il traîne sur la quatrième marche de l'escalier…

Le sac glisse sur le côté et des petites balles blanches, s'en échappent. Elles dégringolent mollement les marches, avec un bruit mat, pour aller rouler sur le carrelage. Je rattrape le sac dans un geste machinal et, pour être certain de ne pas me prendre les pieds dedans, je le passe à Blaise pour qu'il le balance dans le couloir des chambres…

Tant pis pour les balles. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Car un ou deux coups de griffes et la bestiole va débouler, je le sens. Alors mieux vaut que je garde mon attention du côté de la porte, plutôt que de faire la chasse aux balles…

Pourvu qu'aucun de nous ne se prenne un gadin à cause d'elles dans un moment inopportun ! Ce serait vraiment trop con !

Un assez gros morceau de bois cède, mais la Bestiole est maligne et ne se montre pas. Seules ses griffes sont visibles. Elles s'accrochent au panneau et tire dessus par à coups et ça craque sérieusement… Cette fois c'est la bonne c'est sûr. Elle va jaillir dans une ou deux secondes devant nous…

Mon cœur fait des bonds pas possibles dans ma poitrine… Si ça continue, il va sauter dehors et s'en aller rebondir tout seul comme un grand dans le couloir au milieu des petites balles blanches…

« Je suis trop haut. Je n'ai pas un très bon angle de vue. Descends d'une marche Draco, veux-tu ? » demande Baise, dans un souffle tendu

J'acquiesce à sa demande et là, tout s'enchaîne en un quart de seconde…

Je descends la marche, pile poil au moment où la bestiole arrache le panneau de la porte, posant mon pied sur l'une de ces saloperies de balle qui s'est fait la malle du sac. Mon pied dérape et je me prends un gadin nez en avant, au moment où mon Sort d'Expulsion fuse de ma baguette, prenant non pas la direction de la bestiole visée, mais celle d'une de ses cochonneries de balle, qui fuse à son tour droit dans la gueule ouverte de la Bestiole.

La Bestiole bloque net, ravalant son cri aigu et rageur sur un hoquet, avant de s'effondrer en avant à trente centimètres de mon nez sur lequel mes lunettes sont perchées de traviole, les pattes accrochées à sa gorge…

Elle suffoque ! La bestiole suffoque !

Ses yeux exorbités et injectés de sang, elle tente désespérément d'avaler des bouffées d'air. Puis ses longues griffes acérées cherchent à s'accrocher à quelque chose, raclant le carrelage en crissant et envoyant une ou deux balles rouler plus loin. Et maintenant elle convulse et ses poings se crispent, ses griffes entrant dans sa propre chair. Enfin, après une dernière tentative d'inspiration désespérée elle se détend, à devenir aussi molle qu'une poupée de chiffon, gueule grande ouverte et yeux vitreux…

Clamsée. Complètement, indubitablement et définitivement clamsée !

Et j'en viens à adorer ces petites balles blanches que je maudissais, il y a à peine quelques secondes ! Merlin bénisse l'inventeur de ces balles, si ingénieuses et pratiques pour asphyxier les Bestioles du Diable de Voldemort !

« Joli coup, Draco ! Ta façon de jouer au golf est peu académique, mais très efficace ! Je doute cependant, que l'Oncle Vernon soit ravi que tu fasses un tel usage de ses précieuses balles de golf ! » sourit Harry, tandis que Blaise m'aide à me relever, non sans qu'au préalable, je ramasse l'une de ces adorables balles blanches qui traînent à portée de ma main.

Je suis sûr qu'Arthur sera ravi quand je la lui montrerai ! Et qu'il va l'adorer lui aussi !

« Ce serait de sa part un manque flagrant de fair-play, que de ne pas reconnaître la classe de mon style ! » souris-je en retour, en empochant la balle de Golf.

Avec le bazar que nous avons mis dans la maison, je doute que l'Oncle Vernon soit préoccupé par l'absence de cette balle…

Ceci dit, je me demande comment il s'en sert, même si je me doute que les tiges métalliques à extrémité aplatie doivent jouer un rôle important dans ce que j'ai maintenant compris être un jeu. Il faudra que je me renseigne. Qui sait, il serait peut-être intéressant de l'adapter à la mode Sorcière…

« Tenez-vous prêts ! La porte de la cuisine va bientôt céder ! Et je ne serais pas surpris que ça cède également là-haut ! » nous met en garde Ron

« Ok. Mais faudrait enlever les balles et la bestiole morte. S'agirait pas que Draco se prenne les pieds dedans. Car je doute qu'il réitère un coup aussi miraculeux que celui qu'il vient de réaliser. C'est un truc qu'on réussit une seule fois dans sa vie ça ! » se moque gentiment Blaise, en envoyant déjà les balles je ne sais où…

« Il n'y a qu'à foutre la bestiole dans le placard sous l'escalier… » propose Harry, en ouvrant la dite porte sur l'affreux chien de la tante Marge, dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence, depuis qu'il a trouvé refuge justement dans ce placard, quand Ron lui a ordonné d'aller se coucher

Au même moment la porte de la cuisine cède, la bestiole surgit dans le couloir et le chien hurle à la mort en se carapatant du placard…

Et une fois de plus, tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse éclair…

Ron, Harry, Blaise et moi jetons tous un Sort en direction de la Bestiole, mais celle-ci est super rapide et rebondit sur les murs. Aucun de nos Sorts ne fait mouche et ils se rencontrent tous, provoquant une explosion dont le souffle arrache la rampe de l'escalier et nous propulse en arrière.

Et, tandis que nous tombons dans un enchevêtrement de jambes et de bras, contre la porte d'entrée, le chien de la Tante Marge, qui avait trouvé refuge dans le recoin qui fait angle entre l'escalier et les toilettes, pousse un hurlement de douleur déchirant…

« Molosse ! » beugle la tante de Harry là-bas dans le salon-salle à manger

« Non ! N'ouvrez pas la porte ! » s'écrient en même temps Hermione, Neville et Théo

Putain ! La bestiole le bouffe ! me dis-je, en me relevant d'un bond, à l'instar des autres…

Mais c'est trop tard et la porte s'ouvre, alors que nous déboulons du fond du couloir, tandis que le chien pleure sa douleur dans des petits cris si bouleversants qu'ils me serrent le cœur…

La bestiole, lui a arraché une cuisse et la dévore avec vigueur et des grognements de satisfaction féroces…

Putain de saloperie ! Elle le bouffe vivant !

Elle le bouffe vivant et ça nous laisse cois d'horreur !

« Molosse ! » hurle encore la tante Marge, tandis que Harry réagit enfin et jette un Sort

Mais sa main tremble et le sort s'écrase sur le mur juste au-dessus de la saloperie de bestiole, faisant voler du plâtre et des morceaux de bois.

Et la bestiole, se redresse avec vivacité, gueule ouverte sur un cri rageur et sur ses crocs auxquels sont encore accrochés des morceaux de chair dégoulinants de sang et, d'un bond d'une vélocité fulgurante, elle fonce droit vers la tante Marge figée de terreur

Nos Sorts fusent, mais la bestiole est rapide, bien trop rapide et nous la ratons encore une fois…

Dans un réflexe, Hermione pousse la tante de toutes ses forces, lui jetant en même temps un Sort qui l'envoie bouler dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce, avec Théo au bras duquel elle s'est accroché machinalement.

Hermione a sauvé la Tante Marge, mais elle se trouve maintenant à sa place sur le chemin de la bestiole et c'est sur elle que la putain de saloperie se réceptionne, s'accrochant de toute la force de ses griffes à son épaule. Neville qui est juste à ses côtés, repousse Hermione contre le mur, balayant au passage des grands cadres dans lesquels le cousin de Harry sourit niaisement et qui tombent dans un charivari de verre brisé. Dans le même temps, il se saisit du parapluie que la tante Marge a laissé dans l'angle du meuble bas à côté de lui et il assène un coup qui enfonce profondément la pointe du parapluie dans l'œil de la bestiole, avec tant de force et de rage, que la boite crânienne de la bête explose à l'arrière et que la pointe du parapluie traverse la cloison de plâtre et de bois…

Tout s'est passé si vite qu'on n'a même pas eu le temps de mettre en garde Hermione ni d'esquisser le moindre geste…

La Créature du Diable meurt, ses longues griffes toujours profondément enfoncées dans l'épaule d'Hermione qui crie de douleur, tandis que la dernière des bestioles bondit à son tour dans le salon, par-dessus la tête de Ron qui s'est baissé dans un réflexe en l'entendant arriver derrière lui.

Théo, qui revenait vers nous en courant, jette un Sort d'Expulsion et la bestiole fuse à toute pompe vers Ron, qui se relève vivement tout en se saisissant d'un morceau de l'un des cadres brisés et dans un geste ample, il fauche la bestiole à hauteur du cou, lui tranchant net la tête avec l'épais verre cassé, coupant comme un sabre.

La bestiole se sépare en deux, le corps vole vers la droite, le sang s'échappant des artères en éclaboussant tout sur son passage, pour aller s'écraser à grand fracas, dans la vitrine d'exposition des trophées de boxe remportés par le cousin de Harry. La tête, quant à elle, voltige vers la gauche et s'en va trouver refuge sur les genoux de la tante Marge qui se relève d'un bond en hurlant

Mais aucun de nous n'en a cure de la tante Marge…

« Hermione ! » nous écrions-nous tous, tandis que Harry et Neville la réceptionne dans leur bras après avoir retiré les griffes de ses chairs..

« Harry ! » sanglote Hermione, « Harry !… Elle m'a mordu ! »

Et j'ai le sentiment que cette fois le ciel nous est tombé sur la tête…

Hermione a été mordue…

Et tante Nally nous a dit que l'Antidote n'est peut-être pas efficace…

Hermione va peut-être mourir comme McNair…

Non ! Non ! Bordel, non ! Je ne veux pas le croire !

Non !

OoOoOoO

**Lee**

Ah putain ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Jamais je ne pourrais arriver en haut de ce foutu escalier ! Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi !

Mais bon sang de bonsoir ! Pourquoi ils arrivent tous dans la cour ces bâtards ! Ils pensent pouvoir libérer leurs tristes compères des cachots ?

Ben il ferait beau voir ça, tient ! Avec tous les pièges qui sont posés là-bas, ils n'ont aucune chance de passer !

Allez zou ! Va te faire piquer le cul ducon ! Ça te stimulera la circulation sanguine, de jouer les fakirs à la petite semaine ! me dis-je, en envoyant bouler l'un de ces salauds dans une fosse dont j'ai ouvert la trappe en bas des escaliers. Elle est tapissée de fils de fer barbelé qui s'enroulent autour de lui aussitôt touché…

Le gars beugle et se débat, tandis que j'appelle tranquillement sa baguette à moi… Mais il peut se débattre comme ça jusqu'à la St Glin Glin, il n'est pas prêt de sortir de là. J'hésite un instant, puis, sur un haussement d'épaule, je le fous à poil pour faire bonne mesure et je referme la trappe avant de la marquer pour que les autres sachent qu'elle est occupée…

Un coup d'œil au ciel…

Et voilà ! Encore un qui déboule par-ici !

Je crois qu'il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne quitterai pas cette cour avant la fin des combats…

J'engage le duel, avant même que l'enfoiré ne saute de son balai. Les conditions de combat ne sont vraiment pas les mêmes qu'à Halloween. Moi qui trouvais alors que ça allait vite, c'est bien plus rapide encore cette fois-ci.

Ouais… Pas le temps de s'embusquer dans des Bulles de Protection. Il n'y a pas d'arbre, pas de muret, rien derrière quoi se cacher. C'est du vrai duel, dans lequel c'est le plus rapide, le plus résistant et le plus rusé qui gagne…

Tous les Sorts que je connais y passent. Mais le salopard que j'ai devant moi est solide comme un roc. Merde ! Il est entraîné le mec ! C'est pas l'un des ivrognes de Lucius ça ! Et ses Maléfices sont sadiques !

Putain ! Un Videntraille ! C'est un boucher ce saligaud !

Ah ! Mais il va apprendre comment j'm'appelle, moi !

Allez hop ! Danse, charogne ! Rien ne vaut un petit Sortilège de rien du tout après une bonne série de Sorts costauds pour désarçonner l'adversaire ! Et zou ! Direct dans les bras d'Hagrid qui venait chercher l'autre et l'assomme d'un bon coup de poing sur la tête…

Encore un qui va passer un peu de temps au frais !

Et un coup d'œil au ciel…

Oh ! Merde ! Ça c'est un des nôtres qui tombe en chute libre cette fois !

J'ai tout juste le temps de pointer ma baguette vers lui pour jeter un Sort et amortir la chute avant de courir à toute vitesse pour lui porter secours…

Putain non ! C'est Angélina !

Elle a les tripes à l'air bordel ! Elle convulse !

« Putain non, ma belle ! Fais pas ça ! Tiens le coup ma choute ! J't'emmène à l'hosto ! » m'écrie-je, tout en emballant vite fait son ventre, avant d'activer le Portoloin qui nous emporte en Irlande

OoOoOoO

**Blaise**

Oh ! Putain ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non ! Hermione a été mordue et nous n'avons pas d'Antidote avec nous ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Hermione ne va pas mourir ! Non !

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à penser. Et ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête…

Hermione-Chérie a été mordue ! Nous n'avons pas d'Antidote au venin !

J'ai l'horrible impression que j'étouffe, tant ma poitrine est serrée. Et mon cœur me fait mal comme ce n'est pas possible…

Hermione-chérie, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente…

« Fumseck ! » hurle Harry, son regard désespéré tourné vers le plafond

Et dans un éclair aveuglant, l'oiseau de feu un peu déplumé fait son arrivée dans le salon

« Fumseck ! Guéris Hermione, s'il te plait, guéris Hermione ! » s'écrie Harry d'un ton suppliant

Le phénix pousse un trille et vient se placer auprès d'Hermione. Il chante, un chant doux, douloureux et pourtant empli d'espoir et de vie, qui me serre encore davantage le cœur. Et des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux, tandis qu'il penche la tête vers la morsure sur le bras d'Hermione, que Harry a dégagé en arrachant son sweat-shirt d'un coup sec.

Les larmes tombent sur les plaies, les refermant à demi, tandis que le Phénix perd de plus en plus ses plumes… Puis l'oiseau dresse la tête, avec dans le regard une expression profondément désolée et dans un dernier trille d'une mélancolique infinie, il s'enflamme brusquement.

La flamme est claire, vive et elle s'éteint aussi vite qu'elle s'est allumée, ne laissant que des cendres d'où surgit tout aussitôt la tête d'un oisillon qui pépie avec tristesse …

Fumseck a fait ce qu'il pouvait mais il était déjà trop faible pour pouvoir guérir totalement les blessures d'Hermione et je devine au fond de mon cœur que ses deux seules larmes n'ont pu que ralentir le processus et l'action du venin…

« Je… J'ai mal Harry…Et j'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas mourir…» gémit Hermione, dont les yeux expriment toute la douleur et toute la frayeur…

« On va te sortir de là ma douce ! Je te jure qu'on va te sortir de là ! » souffle Harry, en serrant Hermione contre lui, une larme unique roulant sur sa joue…

« On ne peut pas Transplaner… Et la cheminée ne doit pas encore être reliée… » murmure Ron, livide et tremblant, tandis que je m'affaire à donner une Potion contre la douleur à Hermione…

Neville, ne se culpabilisant plus de causer des dégâts dans la maison, explose la Cheminée tout en demandant d'un ton urgent à Ginny, d'aller se poster près de celle de la cuisine de Grimmaurd Place et de faire tout de suite un essai pour vérifier…

Mais ça ne marche pas. Putain de merde ! Ça ne marche pas !

« La voiture ! Tu as déjà conduit ! Tu vas prendre la voiture Ron et tu démarreras en trombe pendant que nous faisons tous diversion ! Ils n'auront pas le temps de comprendre que tu seras déjà loin ! Et dès que tu es sorti du champ Anti-Transplanage, tu vas au QG avec Hermione !… » s'exclame Harry sur un débit rapide

« Putain, je voudrais le faire ! Mais j'ai jamais conduit de voiture Moldue Harry ! Et celle de ton oncle, c'est un gros modèle, récent ! Pas comme la vieille voiture volante de Papa qui n'avait plus ni pédale d'embrayage, ni vitesses à passer ! » répond tout aussi vite Ron, l'air désespéré

« Moi je sais ! Papa, me laisse souvent conduire la voiture ! Je vais le faire, hein P'pa ! J'vais l'faire ! J'vais partir avec eux ! » s'écrie soudain le cousin Dudley, en s'accrochant au bras de son père, l'air suppliant, tandis qu'Hermione plus que pâle, gémit de plus en plus de douleur, une main crispée sur son bras où la Bestiole l'a mordue

Le cousin est livide lui aussi.

En fait, il est livide depuis que nous sommes ici et je sais avec certitude qu'il ne cherche pas à rendre service à Hermione mais plutôt un moyen de fuir du cauchemar qu'il est en train de vivre depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

« Accepte Vernon ! » s'écrie à son tour la tante Pétunia, tout aussi suppliante, avant même que son époux n'ait le temps de répondre…

Elle veut essayer de sauver les fesses de son fils. C'est évident. Mais c'est son cœur de mère qui parle alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…

J'aimerais trop que ma mère soit capable d'une telle attitude…

L'oncle Vernon la regarde et saisit la supplication. Il accepte d'un hochement de tête.

« Vous avez entendu ! Nous allons faire sortir Hermione avec la voiture ! Que tout le monde se tienne prêt à occuper les Mangemorts ! » s'exclame Harry, en soulevant Hermione dans ses bras, avant de la transférer délicatement dans les miens, tandis que les copains et Arthur qui sont chez Madame Figg acquiescent.

Il se tourne ensuite vers la tante Marge, qui serre contre elle son chien blessé et qui pleure doucement

« Si tu veux, ils peuvent l'emmener, Tante Marge. Il serait bien soigné au QG » propose-t-il, en jetant un discret Sort Antihémorragique, extrêmement difficile à réaliser, en direction du chien

La tante répond par un signe de dénégation et Harry soupire…

« Comme tu veux, Tante Marge… » dit-il et il sort en courant, direction la cuisine où je le suis, en prenant soin de ne pas trop secouer mon précieux fardeau…

Avant d'entrer, Harry jette un Sort en direction de la fenêtre, où la table qui la bouchait est largement trouée, pour que Carrow et les Mangemorts postés à l'arrière de la maison ne puissent pas nous voir et deviner nos intentions.

« Ron va poser un Sort d'Illusion, pour que les autres salauds ne voient pas ce qu'on fait dans le garage. Blaise et Neville, avec Hermione et Dudley. Bulle de protection sur la voiture ! Ôtez les vitres pour riposter si nécessaire ! Démarrez à mon signal. Théo, avec moi, à droite de la maison, Ron et Draco, à gauche. Désillusion jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit en place. Je vais attirer l'attention de Nott. Occupez-vous de Carrow et des autres. Rappelez-vous que le but ici n'est pas de se battre ! On fait juste diversion le temps de couvrir le départ d'Hermione ! Alors personne ne prend de risque inutile. Et tout le monde se dégage dès que possible des combats pour un retour au QG ou dans la maison ! » déclare Harry, tandis que Ron ouvre à peine la porte donnant sur le garage, juste ce qu'il faut pour glisser sa baguette et jeter le Sort d'Illusion.

Puis il ouvre grand et je me précipite vers la grosse bagnole, Nev me devançant pour ouvrir la portière arrière, avant de placer la protection et d'enlever les vitres, sauf un carré devant la place du conducteur…

Dans mes bras, Hermione serre les dents, gémissant de douleur, malgré les larmes de Phénix et la Potion…

« Courage, Hermione-Chérie. On sera vite au QG et tu prendras l'Antidote… » murmure-je en la serrant doucement contre mon cœur…

Mon cœur qui se serre davantage, tandis que le souvenir de la Marraine de Harry révélant que l'Antidote n'est peut-être pas efficace, me traverse l'esprit…

Non… Il le sera. Il doit l'être ! Putain ! Il doit l'être !

J'embrasse Hermione sur le front, puis je l'installe le plus confortablement possible sur la banquette, restant à genou à côté d'elle, prêt à dégommer le premier Mangemort dont je vois la baguette dépasser…

« Dépêche-toi Dudley ! » presse Harry, en arrachant son cousin aux bras de la tante Pétunia qui s'accroche à lui, tandis que les autres se Désillusionnent et sortent du garage.

Il le pousse ensuite vers la voiture, puis se penche vers lui dès qu'il est installé derrière le volant, à côté de Neville.

« C'est le moment de prouver que tu as vraiment quelque chose dans le ventre Dudley ! Mais je te préviens, on n'est pas dans un film et il en va de ta vie, comme de celle de mes amis ! Alors fais exactement ce qu'ils te disent et tout ira bien ! Compris ! » déclare-t-il d'un ton ferme et le regard brûlant d'avertissement.

Le cousin hoche frénétiquement de la tête. Et je sens sa peur. Elle transpire par tous les pores de sa peau.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, si ce trouillard perd les pédales ou qu'il reste figé de terreur ?

Mais je veux croire de toutes mes forces qu'il saura réagir comme il le faut au moment venu…

« Très bien. J'ai posé un Sort de Silence, tu peux donc démarrer tout de suite. Et quand Nev te dira Go, appuie à fond sur le champignon et fonce à gauche. Tu ne t'arrêtes que dans le Parking souterrain de la Grand Place de Magnolia Crescent. On couvre votre fuite. » ajoute Harry, au cousin qui hoche toujours aussi frénétiquement de la tête, avant de s'adresser à Neville : « Dès que tu m'entends interpeller Nott, Nev… »

Et il se Désillusionne…

Le cousin Dudley se retourne vers ses parents qui sont blottis l'un contre l'autre à la porte donnant sur la cuisine tout en démarrant la voiture. Sa mère pleure, une main crispée sur sa bouche et son père a l'air infiniment inquiet.

C'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont l'encourager et lui donner confiance, bordel !

« Regarde devant toi Dudley! Et tiens-toi prêt ! Tout va bien se passer ! Les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas nous voir pour l'instant et ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que nous sortions comme ça ! Ils seront surpris et quand ils réagiront, nous serons déjà loin ! » assène-je, d'un ton sec

Il obéit. Et les secondes passent, interminables tandis que les gémissements de douleur d'Hermione s'amplifient, bien qu'elle serre les dents avec courage.

« Stu… Stupéfixe-moi, Blaise… Pour m'empêcher de… de hurler et de… m'arracher le bras… » me demande-t-elle, le regard suppliant

Je lui essuie le front dégoulinant de sueur et lui caresse la joue doucement…

« Ok, Hermione-Chérie… Ok… » réponds-je, la gorge nouée, avant de jeter le Sort à basse puissance…

Juste de quoi l'immobiliser…

« Nott ! » tonne soudain la voix de Harry dans mes écouteurs

« Go ! » tonne en écho Nev

Mais le cousin ne réagit pas. Il est crispé sur le volant et dans le rétroviseur, j'avise ses yeux affolés… Il se pisse dessus, j'en suis sûr !

« Il n'est pas seul ! » s'exclame Théo d'un ton ferme en réponse à son père qui se réjouit d'avoir Harry à sa portée

« Soit un héros Dudley ! Réagit et fonce bordel ! » m'exclame-je, en donnant un petit coup de coude dans le siège du cousin

« …Avada… » commence la voix du père de Théo, au moment où le cousin appuie enfin sur le champignon comme lui a demandé de le faire Harry, faisant patiner les roues …

« Stupéfixe ! » s'écrie Théo, d'un ton décidé, juste comme nous sortons en trombe du garage.

Et une masse noire s'écrase sur le pare-chocs, à mi-chemin de l'allée puis la voiture lui passe dessus, effectuant deux bonds qui m'envoient la tête sur le plafond et je m'accroche en protégeant Hermione comme je peux pour qu'elle ne glisse pas de la banquette et me redressant vivement, baguette prête…

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ! » crie le cousin affolé en tournant brusquement à gauche, accrochant un lampadaire au passage en y laissant le pare-chocs

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de l'allée que nous venons de quitter et je vois nettement un type allongé au sol…

Nott… Théo a envoyé son père sous les roues de la voiture… Accidentellement, je n'en doute pas un instant… Voilà qui achève sa journée merdique… Pauvre Théo… C'est vraiment une journée noire pour lui. Comme s'il n'en avait pas eu assez, il a fallu ça en plus !

« T'occupe pas de ça et fonce Dudley ! C'était qu'un vieux tapis roulé jeté par un voisin, qui aura atterri là à cause d'un Sort perdu ! » réponds-je rapidement, pour éviter que le cousin ne s'affole davantage qu'il ne l'est déjà, tandis que Nev Stupéfixe un Mangemort qui vient de Transplaner devant la voiture, baguette tendue prête à jeter un Maléfice…

Le Mangemort valdingue droit sur des poubelles alignées sur le trottoir, qui s'effondrent à demi sur lui… Les ordures avec les ordures. C'est dans l'ordre des choses me-dis-je…

Et tandis que nous nous éloignons à grande vitesse, je vois à l'arrière des Sorts fuser dans la rue. Ça se bat dur et les Mangemorts n'hésitent pas sur les Avada…

Et les copains qui se battent à découvert !

Putain ! J'espère qu'aucun ne sera touché !

Le cousin Dudley tourne brusquement à droite en frôlant une cabine de téléphone, puis presque immédiatement à gauche, en se prenant les bordures de trottoir et évitant de justesse dans la foulée, d'emboutir une voiture qui vient en sens inverse et le klaxonne furieusement. Nous roulons encore une centaine de mètres, avant d'arriver sur une place, que le cousin traverse carrément en fonçant à toute vitesse, foutant en l'air un kiosque à journaux heureusement fermé…

Heureusement aussi qu'il fait très froid, que c'est l'heure du dîner et que les rues sont désertes me dis-je, ou le cousin Dudley aurait écrasé déjà pas mal de monde. Au bout de la place, il prend un virage très sec, puis s'engouffre dans un tunnel, explosant une barrière, avant de ralentir à peine et de s'arrêter d'un brusque coup de frein…

C'est pas un champion de la conduite ! Pire encore que le vieil Ernie ! C'est dire !

Mais l'essentiel, c'est que nous sommes arrivés sans encombre dans le parking souterrain dont Harry a parlé. Ça pue et la bagnole est garée n'importe comment, mais je m'en fous complètement. Je sors de la voiture précipitamment, puis je m'emploie à prendre Hermione dans mes bras avec douceur.

Le cousin et Nev quittent également la bagnole en vitesse et, sans sommation, Nev jette un petit Sort au Cousin, qui s'effondre sans aucune grâce. Endormi.

Je savais bien, qu'il avait pissé dans son froc !

Nev le sèche avec une moue de dégoût, le choppe par sa ceinture et nous Transplanons illico au QG, dans la chambre d'Hermione où Madame Prewitt nous attend déjà avec Tarendra et la Potion Antidote.

OoOoOoO

**Terry**

Cette fois, j'ai choisi de me battre dans les airs…

Ben c'est pas mieux que de le faire sur la terre ferme !

Heureusement que j'ai bénéficié de leçons avec les Champions Bulgares ! Ils m'ont appris quelques trucs qui me sont bien utiles ! Putain oui !

Je n'arrête pas de virevolter pour échapper au salopard qui m'a pris en chasse depuis au moins trois minutes déjà. Trois minutes de trop ! Bordel ! Faut que je réussisse à me retourner et lui faire face à ce pignouf !

Je vrille à l'horizontal, prenant garde à ne pas percuter quelqu'un d'autre de plein fouet, puis je remonte brusquement à la verticale et je tente un retournement. Mais ducon la joie me suit dans chaque figure avec une précision qui jette un doute dans mon esprit…

Ce type est un joueur de Quidditch, c'est certain… Et pas un amateur…

Si je veux m'en sortir, il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout !

Je slalome entre les duellistes, au risque de me prendre un Sort perdu. Chemin faisant, j'aperçois Bill qui échappe de justesse à un Avada et réussit le tour de force de désarçonner son adversaire dans le même temps.

C'est vraiment un as du balai Bill, comme Charly d'ailleurs ! En fait, je crois que les Weasley sont presque tous des as du balai. Il n'y a que Percy, que je n'ai jamais vu voler…

Et merde ! Voilà qu'il m'attaque à coups d'Incendio l'enfoiré ! Ah mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Ça va chauffer pour ton cul mon salaud !

Allez Terry ! Montre lui ce que tu as dans le ventre à ce foutriquet ! Fais-lui un coup à la Harry et Viktor associés !

Et je me lance dans cette figure ultra compliquée que mes deux potes ont mis au point, vrillant, virevoltant, piquant et remontant en chandelle à toute vitesse un quart de poil avant d'effectuer un retournement hautement acrobatique…

Ça marche… Ouais, bon, la queue de mon balai est en train de flamber mais je l'ai eu ce jean-foutre ! Je suis juste derrière lui et je lui rends la politesse pour tous ces Maléfices qu'il m'a généreusement jetés, en le désarçonnant d'un seul Sort. Un Expulsio qui l'envoie direct à la baille…

Il va falloir que j'y aille, moi aussi, à la baille… La côte est trop loin, mieux vaut que je me jette à l'eau avant la chute libre. Tout en descendant au plus près de l'eau, je me jette un Tête en Bulle et un petit Sort de Réchauffement et hop ! Je saute !

Oh putain qu'elle est froide ! Glacée même ! Et je suis immédiatement saisi par ce froid glacial qui me coupe la respiration.

Merde ! Je n'ai pas assez appuyé mon Sortilège de Réchauffement ! Je ne pourrais jamais nager jusqu'au Castel…

Et d'abord, il est où, le Castel ?

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de trouver la réponse, qu'un Triton arrive vers moi et me saisit par la main, pour m'entraîner aussitôt dans son sillage.

C'est une sacrée bonne idée qu'il a eu, Charly, de demander leur aide !

Nous arrivons bientôt à l'embouchure d'un tunnel sous-marin, en même temps qu'un de ses frères, qui a repêché mon adversaire. Le gars est tombé de haut et brutalement. Il a visiblement un bras cassé et l'épaule démise…

« Il est blessé. Passez devant ! » indique-je, au Triton qui l'achemine et qui s'écartait pour nous laisser passer, son frère et moi…

Pour les Tritons, les alliers prévalent sur les ennemis. Celui-ci agrée cependant à ma proposition d'un signe de tête et s'engage dans la galerie.

« Tu es généreux avec ton ennemi, jeune humain. C'est très valeureux. » me fait remarquer mon Triton.

« Ne pas faire à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'autrui te fasse. C'est ce que mes parents m'ont appris et j'honore leur mémoire. » réponds-je, tandis que nous nous engouffrons à notre tour dans le tunnel.

Il est temps, putain ! Je suis gelé jusqu'aux os !

« C'est une attitude qui me plait ! Cétosus, c'est mon nom. Mon aide te sera toujours acquise, ainsi qu'à tous les tiens ! » déclare le Triton, juste avant que nous n'émergions dans une caverne située sous le Castel

« Merci, Cétosus ! Je suis enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance ! Je m'appelle Terry Higgs ! Et je serais heureux qu'on devienne amis, toi et moi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, mon aide t'est acquise également… Bien que j'ignore comment tu pourrais me contacter… Mais j'ai des potes, qui trouveront sûrement un moyen ! Je t'appelle dès qu'ils ont trouvé ! » m'exclame-je, tandis qu'il m'aide à remonter sur la terre ferme.

Il rit… Du moins je crois que c'est ce qu'il fait, car maintenant que nous avons la tête hors de l'eau, je ne comprends plus les sons qu'il émet… Puis il me tend un coquillage, que je prends avec le sourire, cherchant dans ma poche si j'ai quelque chose à lui donner en retour, en gage de paix, comme c'est la coutume chez son peuple…

« Ne cherche pas. Tu m'as déjà fait un cadeau, en m'offrant ton amitié. Ce coquillage est enchanté. C'est ainsi que je pourrais te contacter ! Et que j'entendrais ton appel, où que tu sois ! » déclare Cétosus, dont je comprends de nouveau le langage, sans doute grâce au coquillage, avant de replonger dans l'eau…

« Mes félicitations, Terry ! C'est un précieux ami que vous venez de vous faire ! » s'exclame McGo, en me séchant d'un coup de baguette avant de poser une couverture sur mes épaules

Non loin, Fleur s'occupe de soigner le Mangemort blessé.

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas ravie d'être là. Tout le monde voulait rester en surface et les deux seuls volontaires pour rester dans les cachots à réceptionner les prisonniers dans les chausse-trapes, la cour et la caverne, étaient Hagrid et McGo. Fleur, Alicia, Simon et deux ou trois autres, ont été tirés au sort

McGo me donne une grande tasse de chocolat chaud à boire et je lui suis reconnaissant. Ça fait drôlement du bien !

« Minerva ! En voilà encore un ! » s'exclame soudainement Fleur, tandis que le Mangemort dont elle s'occupe et qui a repris connaissance, baragouine quelque chose en bulgare, roumain ou je en sais quelle langue de l'Europe Centrale.

Il a l'air totalement désorienté. Son bain glacé forcé a dû lui geler quelques neurones !

« En êtes-vous certaine ? » demande McGo, sourcils froncés

« Certaine ! Comme les autres, il demande où il est et ce qu'il fait ici. Je viens de faire le test, il est positif ! » répond Fleur, en déposant une couverture sur le jeune gars

Il paraît tellement jeune, que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il est majeur !

« Alors nous allons le mettre avec les autres. » déclare McGo, tandis que je ne comprends rien à leur conversation

Fleur acquiesce, puis s'adresse au jeune homme dans sa langue. Elle a vraiment de la chance d'être polyglotte ! Moi, j'ai bien du mal à jargouiner deux mots de français…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je, auprès de McGo, tout en reposant mon bol vide sur une table

« Il semble que la moitié environ des jeunes recrues de Bojan Xepa qui sont emprisonnés ici, soient sous Impérium ! Et nombre de ces jeunes gens n'ont que quinze ou seize ans… Nous ignorons cependant qui les maintient sous son emprise, car Bojan Xepa est ici, maîtrisé par un puissant Sort de Sommeil. Or là-haut, ses recrues continuent toutes à se battre. Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs marionnettistes, qui cessent d'influencer les prisonniers pour se concentrer sur d'autres jeunes combattants. » répond McGo, l'air pincée et la main tremblante de colère…

Putain ! Ça c'est moche !

« Merde alors ! On se fait canarder par des gamins qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font ! » m'exclame-je, scandalisé.

« Oui, Terry, c'est exactement cela ! » approuve mon ancienne prof, tandis que j'ôte ma couverture et la replie machinalement.

« Oh zut ! Il a seize ans et s'appelle Timotei Levski ! C'est le frère de Vasil ! » s'exclame encore Fleur, l'air catastrophée

Vasil Levski, l'un des copains de Viktor ! Pas étonnant que ce garçon soit si doué en vol puisque son frère est un Champion au Quidditch !

Ah ben merde alors ! Vasil va être sacrément chamboulé !

Ah ! Putain ! Ça me débecte, tiens ! Et je suis d'autant plus heureux d'avoir laissé passer ce gamin en premier quand les Tritons nous ont ramenés ici tout à l'heure ! Ce pauvre gosse n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait…

Et quand je refais surface, pour retourner au combat, c'est avec un autre œil que je regarde nos ennemis…

Quoi qu'il arrive, je tâcherai de les neutraliser sans casse pour eux… On ne sait jamais. Ça pourrait encore être l'un de ces pauvres gosses qui sont hébétés, là-bas, dans les cachots où ils sont emprisonnés.

Dans le même temps, j'espère que mon prochain adversaire sera l'un de ceux qui les contrôle… Peut-être alors quelques-uns cesseront-ils le combat…

J'espère….

OoOoOoO

...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...

...

...

...


	65. Traquenards En Tous Genres 8

**Disclaimer: CF chapitre 1**

**Bêta : Mistycal, que je remercie profondément****...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Incroyable mais vrai, je mets aujourd'hui le point final au Livre II !**

**J'ai pris un plaisir infini à l'écrire et à le partager avec vous.**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici **

**J'espère vivement que notre promenade se prolongera**

**dans le prochain Livre III !**

**OoOoOoO**

**Traquenards En Tous Genres 8 / 8**

**Acte 8 : Ultimes Combats**

**Ron**

Je suis en position, à l'abri d'un buisson qui sépare la propriété des Dursley de celle des voisins. D'ici, je peux garder un œil sur l'allée étroite qui longe le garage et un autre sur la façade de la maison, là où Harry devrait venir se placer dans quelques secondes.

« Laisse-moi le Stupéfixer, Harry. » souffle Théo, en parlant de toute évidence de son père, dès qu'il a la certitude que Harry en a fini avec son cousin.

« Tu es certain ? » demande Harry, que je sens passer non loin de moi

« Oui. Je me suis placé pour pouvoir le faire. » répond Théo, d'une voix ferme et décidée

« Ok. Mais laisse-moi attirer son attention comme convenu avec Nev. Interviens aussitôt après… » accorde Harry, avant de s'assurer que tout le monde est bien prêt.

Nott est à mi-chemin entre nous, mais sur le trottoir. On dirait qu'il cherche à savoir ce que nous faisons à l'intérieur. Il a sûrement entendu Nev exploser la cheminée et doit se demander ce que nous trafiquons…

Ben il va avoir une grosse surprise le salaud !

« N'oubliez pas que nous sommes à découvert ! Alors faites tous gaffe à vos fesses ! Et Merlin soit avec vous ! » m'exclame-je dans mon micro, en me frottant vivement le nez qui me chatouille de nouveau à tout va…

Putain ! C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ! me dis-je, en passe de crier à tout le monde de foutre le camp en vitesse…

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, quand la vie d'Hermione est en jeu.

Et tiens, en parlant de ça, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cousin qui va flancher ! Parce que le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas fait très forte impression ! Ouais, pas de couille au cul le mec ! C'est sûr !

Finalement, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le prendre ce volant !

« Nott ! » appelle soudainement Harry, en avançant comme s'il venait de sortir par la porte d'entrée

Nott sursaute et regarde aussi sec vers lui. Et je le vois sourire. Un rictus cruel, jubilatoire…

« Potter ! Tout seul comme un grand ! » dit-il, en levant sa baguette.

« Il n'est pas tout seul ! » s'exclame Théo, en relâchant son Caméléon…

Il a les deux pieds bien ancrés sur le sol, tient sa baguette d'une main souple et ferme à la fois et à son expression et son regard, je peux dire qu'il n'y a pas de doute. Il est prêt à envoyer son père se casser le cul sur le macadam dans le quart de seconde !

Nott sursaute une fois de plus et se tourne vers Théo, tandis que Harry jette un rapide regard anxieux de mon côté…

La voiture aurait déjà dû débouler bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout le cousin !

« Sale petit merdeux ! Tu vas pas faire long feu ! Avada… » commence Nott, en direction de Théo, au moment où j'entends la bagnole gronder un bon coup

« Stupefix ! » s'exclame Théo sans ciller, dès la première syllabe du Maléfice de son père, le faisant voler devant la voiture qui vient tout juste de sortir en trombe du garage

Nott heurte de plein fouet le pare-chocs qui le rejette trois pas devant et la grosse bagnole de l'oncle Vernon lui roule dessus, rebondit et achève de lui éclater la tête quand les roues arrières lui retombent dessus après le rebond…

Bordel ! C'est pas joli à voir !

Théo reste figé, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Complètement sous le choc de l'accident qu'il a provoqué… Décidément, c'est pas son jour ! Il a raté le sauvetage de Scrimgeour, réussi celui d'une Mangemort et maintenant il tue accidentellement son père.

Il y a de quoi être sous le choc !

Mais, putain ! Allez ! Qu'il reste pas là !

« Faut qu'on se tire Théo ! Faut rentrer dans la maison avant que les autres réagissent ! Putain ! Bouge ! Tu vas te faire dégommer ! » crie-je dans mon micro, l'œil à l'affût du moindre mouvement…

Trop tard ! Ils sortent de leur trou ces salauds !

Harry se précipite pour mettre Théo à terre, tandis que des Sorts fusent depuis le jardin voisin…

Et c'est le signal de départ de la bataille que nous espérions éviter.

Qu'on aurait sans doute pu éviter, si le cousin Dudley avait réagi tout de suite quand Harry a donné le signal !

Bordel oui ! On aurait pu l'éviter. Nott aurait été Stupefixé bien gentiment après que la bagnole soit passée, les autres n'auraient pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle aurait été déjà loin et on aurait pu décrocher tout de suite, tandis que là, putain ! Ça éclate de toute part.

Tout ça parce que le cousin a donné aux autres le temps de réagir ! Quel corniaud celui-là, je vous jure !

Je cueille Carrow qui déboule de derrière la maison, le fauchant d'un Expulsio qui le renvoie vers Hugh, tandis que Draco se coltine avec un autre Mangemort surgissant du jardin voisin.

Hugh et Draco ont l'air de bien se débrouiller, alors je les laisse et mon regard part explorer les environs. Elinor et Eddy se précipitent vers Papa et Megan, en difficulté contre quatre salopards. Théo et Harry ont le dessus sur ceux qui les attaquent, Cameron aussi, Greg vient de se défaire de son adversaire et se tourne vers un autre.

Mais j'avise Gabe qui se bat en duel tout seul contre deux tatoués et je coure le rejoindre.

Ils sont plus qu'une douzaine les salopards ! Au moins quinze c'est sûr !

Ça canarde sec. Que des Avada. Nous esquivons à tout va et je bénis mon prof de Potion qui nous a appris à le faire avec virtuosité. Ça valait le coup, de suer sur le tapis roulant en évitant ses couteaux et ses Sorts Cuisants…

Finalement, Gabe et moi parvenons à maîtriser nos deux salopards et mes yeux partent à la recherche d'un autre combat…

Et j'aperçois Percy plus loin, qui se faufile entre les buissons et les sapins, pour venir surprendre un Mangemort qui jette des maléfices vicieux en direction de Vincent, depuis son abri derrière une haie basse…

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la conversation que nous avons entendue tout à l'heure. Percy ne le sait pas, mais nous sommes tous au courant de sa grande nouvelle… Et putain que oui, que je serais content d'être le parrain de son gamin !

Mais je le laisserai faire sa demande mardi et feindrai la surprise, pour ne pas gâcher son effet et sa joie…

Soudain, un petit chat sort par la chatière de la maison devant laquelle Percy se trouve. Et aussitôt la porte s'ouvre sur une fillette en pyjama rose.

« Félix ! » s'exclame la gamine en se précipitant vers le chaton, qu'elle rattrape sans difficulté au bout de trois pas, se retournant aussi vite pour rentrer

Et comme au ralenti, je vois le Mangemort se tourner vers la gosse et jeter un Avada…

Et Percy qui se jette entre le Maléfice et la petite fille, baguette pointée vers le Mangemort…

Mais son Stupéfix se meurt en chemin…

Non !

Non ! Non ! Non !

C'est pas vrai ! Percy n'a pas été touché !

Non ! Non ! Non !

Putain non !

Mais dans le fond de mon cœur je sais que si…

Et je me précipite en courant et en hurlant comme un fou, baguette en avant, vers le Mangemort qui ricane en regardant le cadavre de mon frère, gisant bras en croix sur la pelouse.

Le salopard se retourne. Il n'a pas de masque et je reconnais Parkinson frère à l'instant même où je jette instinctivement un Stupéfix. Mais il Transplane juste avant d'être touché le sale bâtard !…

Et ma course se termine à genou, auprès de mon frère que je prends dans mes bras en sanglotant…

« Percy ! Putain Percy ! Non ! Tu devais nous annoncer une grande nouvelle bordel ! Tu devais me demander d'être le parrain de ton enfant ! Merde ! Percy ! Putain de merde ! Je te jure ! Je te jure Percy que je prendrais soin de lui ! Je te le jure, Percy ! Je te le jure ! » crie-je, en berçant le corps sans vie de mon frère sur mon cœur…

Et combien je regrette qu'il ait trouvé son courage à Halloween et qu'il se soit joint à nous ! Putain ! Pourquoi il n'est pas resté à Locronan ! Pourquoi est-il venu se battre alors qu'il allait être Papa !

Et je vois Papa qui arrive vers nous en courant

« Papa ! Papa ! » hurle-je à présent, hoquetant dans mes larmes et dans mon cœur qui souffre comme jamais il n'a souffert…

Et Papa s'effondre en face de moi. Pâle, défait, hébété. Il regarde Percy dont les yeux sont grand ouverts sur la nuit éternelle, sans vouloir comprendre…

« Papa !… Percy !… Percy est mort !… » sanglote-je…

Et Papa me prend Percy des bras, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et il Transplane sans attendre, tandis que dans mes écouteurs Ginny n'en finit pas de hurler sa propre douleur…

Et je relève la tête, les yeux brouillés de larmes, regardant sans la voir cette maison dans laquelle vit une petite fille en pyjama rose qui ne saura jamais que mon frère est mort pour la sauver…

Percy est mort bordel ! Percy est mort !

OoOoOoO

**Molly**

Les combats font rage sur les Tours et dans la cour où des Mangemorts sont venus se battre, délaissant les combats aériens pour échapper aux Bombes Larmoyantes Explosives. Et côte à côte avec Narcissa, je donne le meilleur de moi-même, pour neutraliser cette sale engeance venue pour tuer et qui tue sans hésiter pour certains…

J'ai déjà vu tomber deux des nôtres, Heathcote Barbary, l'un des Bizar'sisters et Dimitrov Anton, l'un des amis de Viktor, dont le balai avait pris feu et qui était venu se poser en urgence sur notre Tour…

Deux Tireurs de Baguette et un Auror sont également morts.

Combien d'autres encore le sont ?

Nos rangs s'éclaircissent. Car beaucoup des nôtres ont aussi été atteints par des Maléfices très sombres et nombreux n'ont pu revenir combattre à nos côtés après avoir reçu des soins…

C'est l'hécatombe. Des deux côtés. Mais quand nous neutralisons et enfermons dans des cachots, eux tuent ou blessent sérieusement…

Ce n'est pas juste !

Non, ce n'est pas juste, me dis-je, tandis qu'un Maléfice me frôle le bras…

Je commence à m'essouffler. Narcissa également. Et nous serons bientôt acculées contre le mur externe, courant ainsi le risque de basculer dans le vide…

« La chausse-trape ! Il faut le faire reculer sur la chausse-trape ! » souffle discrètement Narcissa

Je suis bien de son avis et je redouble d'efforts, gagnée par la colère

D'autant qu'un autre Mangemort vient de gravement blesser Carlotta et s'apprête à l'achever et que je ne peux rien faire pour elle...

Animée d'une rage froide, je jette Sorts sur Sorts, heureuse de voir du coin de l'œil Remus surgir et neutraliser la sale petite ordure qui allait froidement assassiner Carlotta !

Narcissa joignant ses efforts aux miens, nous parvenons à refluer notre adversaire et il finit enfin par poser le pied sur l'une des chausse-trapes, installées par les jumeaux, avec l'aide des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard qui sont venus en masse les aider à installer tous leurs pièges…

Je prononce le Sort, frappant aux pieds du Mangemort et la dalle s'effondre.

Nous l'entendons crier, tandis qu'il glisse dans l'étroite cheminée qui va le conduire tout droit dans les cachots grouillants de rats, où Hagrid se fera un plaisir de l'assommer et de l'enchaîner…

Cette sale petite pourriture est parfaitement à sa place là parmi les siens ! me dis-je, en me portant maintenant au secours de Ramaya aux prises avec deux Mangemorts, tandis que Viktor qui a dû poser pieds à terre également, s'acharne contre son ancien entraîneur et que Maugrey Fol œil en envoie un autre rouler jusqu'à une autre chausse-trape ouverte…

Narcissa me rejoint également et avec Ramaya nous donnons tout ce que nous pouvons !

Sorts, esquives, contre-attaques, nous nous épuisons mais gagnons pouce à pouce du terrain devant l'ennemi qui tombe peu à peu et la situation finit par tourner à notre avantage, aussi bien sur notre Tour que sur les autres et là-haut dans le ciel…

Mais Voldemort ne semble pas décidé à lâcher prise !

Bien au contraire, il vient vers nous !

Vers Albus !

Et Lucius l'accompagne !

Il va voir de quel bois nous nous chauffons, Narcissa et moi-même ! me dis-je, en courant à ses côtés, pour rejoindre la Tour voisine…

OoOoOoO

**Neville**

Aussitôt arrivé dans la chambre d'Hermione, je lâche le cousin Dudley à terre…

Blaise dépose délicatement Hermione sur son lit. Et Madame Prewitt s'affaire aussitôt autour d'elle, lui faisant boire la potion que Tarendra a apportée.

Pourvu que les craintes de Tarendra ne soient pas fondées !

Je n'ai qu'une hâte rejoindre les copains. Je ne suis pas le seul.

« On y retourne ! » déclare Blaise en s'éloignant déjà vers la porte

« Sortez ce garçon d'ici, voulez-vous ? » demande Madame Prewitt, tout en nettoyant les blessures d'Hermione

Je réveille le cousin et le remets prestement sur ses pieds. Et je le pousse devant moi, malgré son regard hagard. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être gentil avec lui. Les copains se battent et ça urge de repartir pour les aider…

Sur le palier, nous croisons Phillipa qui dégringole l'escalier du grenier à toute vitesse…

« Ça chauffe à Dunvegan ! Il y a des tas de blessés ! Des morts aussi ! On n'arrête pas de faire la navette entre les deux hôpitaux de secours et parfois Ste Mangouste ! » dit-elle, l'air épuisé et profondément triste, avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée de la cuisine pour repartir en Irlande…

De ce que j'entends dans mes écouteurs, ça barde aussi dans le Surrey… Et Greg vient d'annoncer qu'il quitte la place pour blessure…

Ce n'est pas le premier. Megan aussi a dû déclarer forfait il y a un instant…

Merde !

Si Hermione n'avait pas été mordue par cette saloperie de bestiole, nous aurions pu attendre tranquillement que la Cheminée soit reliée et nous faire la belle au nez et à la barbe de ces salopards de Mangemorts.

Et si ce petit trouillard de Dudley avait réagi tout de suite, les copains ne seraient pas en train de se battre…

Mais rien ne s'est passé en douceur, ni comme on l'aurait voulu depuis ce matin. Tout s'est ligué contre nous. Tout !

Je pousse le cousin Dudley sur un banc et je fais aussitôt demi-tour…

« Tu vas où ? » demande-t-il l'air affolé, en regardant Minko qui s'affère dans la cuisine

Bien sûr, il n'a jamais vu d'Elfe de maison et doit se demander ce qu'est cette créature, s'il doit craindre d'elle…

« Je retourne me battre avec les autres. Tu veux venir avec nous ? » réponds-je, un brin moqueur…

Non, décidément, je n'ai pas envie d'être charitable avec lui…

S'il n'avait pas hésité, le père de Théo ne serait pas passé sous les roues de la voiture… Or, tel que je le connais, Théo doit culpabiliser maintenant. Parce que même si son père était un sale enfoiré d'assassin qui a voulu le tuer, c'était tout de même son père…

Et c'est la vie d'un homme qui a pris fin dans l'accident qu'il a provoqué, quoi qu'on puisse penser de cet homme…

Le cousin secoue vivement la tête pour décliner mon invitation, bien entendu

« Très bien. Alors reste tranquille sur ce banc. » réponds-je, en tournant les talons vers la porte que je laisse ouverte afin de faciliter le passage à Miranda qui arrive avec un nouveau blessé

Martin Curry, l'un des amis de Bill… Il a l'air mal en point me dis-je, en traversant le hall où Walburga Black, dérangée par les va et viens incessants crie des horreurs à tue-tête, dans l'indifférence générale…

Sauf peut-être de la part du cousin, qui tourne la tête de tous les côtés pour tâcher de repérer d'où viennent toutes ces insultes...

Et je passe sur le perron, au moment même où j'entends Ron hurler…

Un hurlement fou de douleur…

Putain ! Que se passe-t-il !

Sans attendre davantage, Blaise et moi Transplanons dans le jardin de Madame Figg, courant dès notre arrivée vers la rue. Nous sautons par-dessus la barrière, comme tout à l'heure…

Il y a des heures dirait-on…

Je repère tout de suite Ron, à trois maisons de là et je cours vers lui, suivi de près par Blaise. En passant, nous Stupéfixons un Mangemort qui pointe sa baguette dans le dos d'Arthur qui court lui aussi vers Ron. Cette grosse merde s'écrase sur un panneau qui invite les voitures à ralentir et qui plie sous l'impact. Il se relève et Transplane aussitôt sans demander son reste…

Et j'arrive auprès de Ron, m'agenouillant à ses côtés…

Il berce Percy dans ses bras et annonce en sanglotant à son père que Percy est mort…

Percy est mort !…

Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Tous les Weasley, même Percy, m'ont toujours semblé indestructibles !

Non, je n'arrive pas à croire que Percy vient de mener son ultime combat…

Pas quand il va être Papa dans quelques mois !

C'est trop affreux !

Arthur, pâle et tremblant de la tête au pied, prend Percy dans ses bras et Transplane sans annoncer sa destination. Mais il ne fait aucun doute dans ma tête qu'il part pour le Terrier, qu'il ramène son enfant mort à la maison…

Et dans mes écouteurs, Ginny n'en finit plus de hurler…

Et sur mes joues, les larmes coulent, pour elle, pour Ron, pour Arthur et tous les Weasley…

Mon cœur saigne pour Molly, qui a déjà payé un si lourd tribut dans le passé, quand ses frères sont morts lors de la première guerre…

Aujourd'hui c'est un fils qu'elle perd… Putain de bordel, un fils !

« Viens Ron. Ne reste pas là, mon cœur… Viens… Nous partons… » chuchote Harry, en prenant Ron à bras le corps pour le soulever de la pelouse où il est resté à genou, ses yeux fixant la maison devant laquelle son frère a trouvé la mort, sans réellement la voir…

Et Ron se retourne et s'accroche à Harry. Il sanglote de plus belle, les mains crispées sur le tee-shirt de Harry, incapable de se lever, incapable de faire autre chose que pleurer sa douleur…

Harry le laisse faire, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il est blême, visiblement bouleversé et épuisé, mais tient bon pour soutenir Ron. Il y a tant d'amour, tant de détresse dans son regard, tandis qu'il murmure des paroles douces à son oreille que j'en ai les tripes retournées…

Putain de journée ! me dis-je. Quand finira-t-elle enfin ?

En verrons-nous le bout sans d'autres nouvelles aussi cruelles ?

J'en doute. Putain ! J'en doute !

Surtout après ce que Phillipa nous a dit…

« Il faut y aller maintenant, Ron… » murmure Harry, en lui embrassant doucement le front.

Cette fois Ron acquiesce et nous retournons vers la maison des Dursley, où Gabe, Elinor, Vincent, Eddy et Hugh s'affairent à réparer sommairement les dégâts visibles à l'extérieur, pour que les voisins ne se posent pas trop de questions demain…

Blaise, aussi livide que chacun de nous, leur indique au passage où se trouve la voiture des Dursley, pour qu'ils aillent, si ce n'est la récupérer, au moins faire disparaître les traces des dégâts qu'elle a causés…

Et je m'arrête auprès de Draco, qui pose sa main sur l'épaule de Théo, figé devant le corps de son père…

« Que veux-tu que nous fassions de lui ? » demande Draco avec douceur.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit enterré avec Maman et ma petite sœur ! C'est tout ce que je sais ! Alors il n'y a qu'à le mettre dans le garage. Et je demanderai au professeur Snape de le renvoyer demain à son cousin Walter. Qu'il en fasse ce qu'il voudra… » répond Théo, la gorge nouée, après quelques secondes.

Et il emboîte le pas de Ron et Harry, qui entrent dans la maison. Et je le suis, tandis que Draco fait Léviter le corps de Nott vers le garage…

« Où est Dudley ? Qu…» nous accueille l'Oncle Vernon, en dardant Harry d'un regard inquiet quand nous entrons dans le salon…

Harry le stoppe net, en levant une main et le regard si impérieux que l'Oncle en reste coi.

Harry lâche le bras de Ron, se penche pour ramasser Fumseck et le confie à Théo, qui le prend dans ses mains en coupe, le regard brillant soudainement de larmes..

Comment Harry fait-il pour être toujours si attentionné envers les autres, alors qu'il est lui-même si affligé par le chagrin, épuisée des épreuves qu'il a vécues aujourd'hui ? En lui confiant Fumseck, c'est du réconfort à l'état pur qu'il donne à Théo.

Comment a-t-il fait même pour penser que Fumseck était encore là dans ce coin ?

Moi, je l'avais complètement oublié…

Mais pas Harry… Harry pense toujours à ce genre de chose.

Il pense toujours aux autres, avant de penser à lui…

« Nous allons vous emmener au QG où se trouve déjà Dudley. Il faudra vous tenir tranquille pendant le transport.… » commence à expliquer Harry, avant d'aviser le petit paquet sanglant qui pleure soudainement à fendre l'âme dans les bras de sa tante Marge, assise dans un fauteuil.

Il pousse un soupir et m'adresse un regard infiniment las et je comprends son coup d'œil… Le chien est terriblement blessé, l'arrière train à moitié bouffé par une Créature du Diable et le transporter dans cet état pourrait l'achever. Il faut donc le soigner au préalable…

Je m'approche de sa tante dont les yeux sont rougis et je m'agenouille auprès d'elle, posant une main sur son bras. Elle sursaute et retire son bras en me jetant un coup d'œil méchant…

Je soupire à mon tour…

« Vous ne pouvez pas le prendre avec vous, comme ça, Madame. Je comprends votre peine et que vous ayez du mal à vous séparer de lui, mais il faut me confier votre chien, pour que je le soigne et que je le mette dans un sac ou une boîte, afin d'éviter tout incident durant le transport. » dis-je, en caressant doucement la tête du chien qui repose à demi amorphe et pleurant dans le creux du coude de son bras.

Si on le laisse sans soins, il n'en aura plus pour longtemps à mourir…

La tante Marge me regarde d'un œil méfiant, mais je lui souris doucement, en caressant toujours son chien, d'un air navré qui est sincère… Même si je sais par Harry que ce chien n'est pas très gentil quand il est en forme, la pauvre bête n'en peut rien. Elle a été élevée comme ça par sa maîtresse. Et elle ne mérite pas un sort aussi cruel…

La tante Marge finit par accepter de me confier son chien et j'écarte les pans du gilet dans lequel il a été enveloppé. Il n'y a plus de patte arrière gauche et la cuisse est largement entamée. La bestiole a tout arraché d'un coup de ses puissantes griffes. Draco, qui s'est agenouillé à mes côtés, me tend une fiole de Potion pour arrêter les saignements qui ont repris malgré le Sort que Harry a jeté tout à l'heure. Il faut dire que la plaie est très profonde et que le moindre mouvement doit étirer les chairs fragilisées, à vif.

Les saignements cessent et Draco me reprend la fiole vide d'une main, m'en tendant une autre de l'autre. Potion Antalgique….

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui donnez ! Cela ne va pas l'empoisonner au moins ! » s'exclame la tante Marge, le regard méfiant et prête à m'arracher son chien des mains.

Quand comprendra-t-elle que nous sommes des alliés et non des ennemis ?

« C'est un antalgique Madame. C'est pour qu'il n'ait pas mal quand je vais désinfecter la plaie, avant de l'aider à cicatriser grâce à un Onguent. Ensuite, je lui donnerai une autre Potion, pour régénérer son sang et qu'il récupère plus vite… » explique-je d'une voix douce et patiente…

La tante Marge se détend un chouia et j'en profite pour faire avaler la Potion au chien. Et comme elle ne dit plus rien, je poursuis les soins…

Enfin, je prends la cage pour transporter les animaux que Harry est allé chercher dans le placard où le chien se trouvait avant de se faire à demi dévorer par la bestiole. J'y dépose l'animal blessé, le plus délicatement possible sur sa couverture, puis je retire mon sweat-shirt et le recouvre avec, avant de donner la cage à la Tante Marge qui la prend sans un regard ni pour moi, ni pour Draco…

Pas très reconnaissante la Tante Marge. C'est à croire que ça lui écorcherait la bouche de dire merci…

« Comment comptes-tu nous emmener dans ce… QG dont tu as parlé… » demande l'Oncle Vernon, d'un ton bourru.

« Cheminée. Vous serez accompagné par l'un de nous et il ne vous arrivera rien. Vous n'aurez qu'à fermer les yeux et vous laisser aller… » répond Harry, à l'effroi de ses tantes et oncle

« Harry… La cheminée du QG est réservée aux urgences. Transport de blessés… » intervient Blaise, d'un ton doux.

« Bon alors tant pis ! On transplane. » déclare Harry, en se tournant vers lui, ajoutant en chuchotant, discrètement : « On les endort »

« Les protections… » commence Draco, en fronçant les sourcils…

« Les Sortilèges de Nott sont tombés. Et les protections vont en faire autant… » déclare Harry, d'un ton ferme, avant de fixer sa famille pour ajouter : « Je n'ai jamais vraiment été chez moi ici. Et après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, jamais plus je ne pourrais considérer cette maison comme ma maison… »

Et dans un craquement sec suivi d'un grondement sourd qui fait trembler la maison, les protections tombent…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » tonne l'Oncle Vernon, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

« Il faut que tu comprennes, Oncle Vernon, que Voldemort n'aura de cesse de vouloir vous tuer, Tante Pétunia, Dudley et toi et que vous partez d'ici jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté. C'est à dire quand Voldemort ne sera plus. Alors pour être certain que tu ne t'obstines pas à revenir ici, j'ai fait tomber les protections de la maison… » répond Harry d'une voix ferme, avant d'ajouter dans un souffle, en voyant son oncle ouvrir la bouche : « Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, Oncle Vernon. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas ce soir… Pas quand Percy est décédé et qu'Hermione l'est peut-être également…»

Et sur un signe de tête de sa part, Blaise, Draco et moi-même jetons un Sort de Sommeil sur les Dursley.

« J'aurais dû penser à faire ça avant. Quand tu as proposé qu'on appelle les Elfes pour Transplaner, Ron… » souffle Harry, avec un regard empli de culpabilité

Et je sais qu'il songe qu'alors rien de ce qui s'est passé ensuite ne se serait produit…

« Moi non plus je n'y ai pas pensé, ni Hermione… Et puis Nott était déjà en train de poser ce Maléfice dont il a parlé tout à l'heure. Pour nous griller si on essayait de Transplaner. Ouais… C'était déjà foutu… » répond Ron dans un souffle lui aussi

Et, le cœur lourd, nous Transplanons dans le Hall du QG…

OoOoOoO

**Narcissa**

Les premiers flocons de neige commencent à tomber, tandis que je cours vers la tour où Lucius vient d'arriver avec son Maître.

Je suis terrifiée et je me sens trembler, mais il faut que je le voie, il faut qu'il sache que je suis là, à me battre avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

Oui, il faut qu'il sache que je suis libérée de son emprise et que je ne suis plus la jeune fille douce et soumise qu'il a épousée. Il faut qu'il sache que j'ai changé, que tout ce qu'il m'a fait durant toutes ces années de notre mariage, loin de m'affaiblir, m'a fortifiée.

Je grimpe maintenant les marches, côte à côte avec Molly.

De la sentir près de moi me réchauffe le cœur. J'ai une telle admiration pour son courage ! Et j'ai trouvé en elle une amie, une confidente généreuse et attentionnée.

Voilà, je suis en haut…

Voldemort et Lucius me tournent le dos. Ils ne sont pas seuls. D'autres Mangemorts les accompagnent. Ils font face à Albus et Severus qui sont tous deux droits et déterminés…

« Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape ! Le vieux fou et le traître ! Quelle jolie prise, qui valait bien le sacrifice de quelques-uns de mes valeureux Mangemorts ! Un sacrifice qui n'en est pas réellement un d'ailleurs, car bientôt ils seront à nouveau libres. Oui, dès que vous serez tombés, je les libérerais ! » s'exclame Voldemort, d'un ton sûr de lui

« Tu es bien présomptueux Tom de penser avec une telle certitude que tu vas gagner. Souviens-toi de juin dernier. » répond Albus, d'une voix douce et calme

Je ne peux voir l'expression de Voldemort, mais sa Magie irradie de colère

« C'est ta dernière chance ! Rends-toi vieil homme ou tu vas mourir ! » siffle-t-il d'un ton rageur et haineux

« Jamais je ne plierai Tom, tu le sais. » déclare Albus toujours aussi serein

« Alors souffre et meurs ! » explose Voldemort, en jetant un Maléfice d'une puissance qui me hérisse les cheveux sur la nuque…

Et les duels s'engagent, tous les Mangemorts levant leur baguette vers Albus et Severus…

Molly se lance à leurs côtés, plongeant courageusement dans le combat avec une résolution farouche, tout comme Maugrey Fol œil qui vient également d'arriver.

« Lucius ! » appelle-je, d'un ton ferme et déterminé qui me surprend moi-même

Il se retourne vers moi et son regard s'allume d'une lueur cruelle qui me fait frémir…

« Narcissa ! » s'exclame-t-il, en détachant chaque syllabe d'un ton traînant et méprisant, avant d'ajouter : « Tu viens de te jeter dans la gueule du Dragon, ma chère ex-épouse »

« C'est ton amant et toi-même, qui venez de vous y jeter ! » réplique-je, soudainement animée d'une hardiesse enflammée

Et je jette aussitôt un Stupéfix dans sa direction, qu'il esquive de justesse d'un bond souple.

Il est visiblement surpris de mon audace et de la rapidité de mon attaque…

« Tu ne gagneras pas contre moi, Narcissa. Rends-toi, maintenant. Epargne-toi d'inutiles souffrances » déclare-t-il, de ce ton doucereux et dédaigneux qu'il a toujours eu avec moi

« Jamais plus je ne courberai l'échine devant toi, Lucius ! » réponds-je, avec fermeté

« Tu ne courberas peut-être plus l'échine, Narcissa ! Mais tu ramperas pour me demander grâce ! » s'exclame-t-il alors, le regard flamboyant de colère

Et le duel s'engage, acharné, farouche et féroce. A l'instar des autres duels autour de nous.

Je contre les Maléfices de Lucius avec un brio qui l'étonne incontestablement, lui renvoyant coup pour coup !

Mais la lutte est inégale, quand j'ai déjà mené plusieurs duels qui m'ont fatiguée tandis que lui-même se tenait loin des combats auprès de son Maître.

Alors malgré cette belle énergie qui m'avait gagnée tout à l'heure, je me sens faiblir et je recule peu à peu sous ses assauts furieux. Et l'un de ses Maléfices me touche, entamant ma cuisse et me brûlant cruellement…

Ma jambe flanche sous l'impact et je trébuche, me rattrapant de justesse à un créneau de la Tour.

Et Lucius ricane et jette à pleine puissance un Maléfice de brûlure, en direction de ma poitrine. Je le reçois de plein fouet et m'effondre contre la pierre, ma baguette roulant à quelques pas…

Lucius s'avance vers moi, riant toujours de son rire froid et cruel…

« Je te l'avais dit, Narcissa, que tu ramperais ! Et maintenant, tu vas crier grâce ! » déclare-t-il, en levant de nouveau sa baguette vers moi

Il est tellement sûr de lui, tandis qu'il me surplombe de toute sa taille.

Et il n'est pas à un pas de moi…

« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! » rétorque-je, en le fauchant aux jambes d'un geste vif et me relevant aussitôt d'un bond

Si je le peux encore à la fin des combats, il faudra que je songe à remercier Patrick, l'ami de Charly, de m'avoir prêté son blouson en peau de Dragon me dis-je, en appelant vivement ma baguette à moi car déjà Lucius se relève…

Et il est enragé d'avoir été mis à terre à la Moldue !

Dommage que mes forces diminuées n'aient pas été suffisantes pour que je puisse le vaincre dans un combat au corps à corps ! J'aurais adoré pouvoir l'assommer de mes mains ou d'un coup de pied en pleine figure !

Mais le fait est que je n'ai vraiment plus assez d'énergie et que je sais que je ne me relèverai peut-être pas de ce duel contre Lucius.

Mais peu importe. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout de mon courage.

Et, puisant mes dernières forces dans les souvenirs des jours heureux passés avec mon fils, dans l'amour que j'ai pour Draco et pour Richard, je me mets à nouveau en position pour un ultime combat…

OoOoOoO

**Draco**

Dès que nous arrivons dans le Hall du QG, Ginny saute dans les bras de Ron en sanglotant. Et ça me tord le bide de voir tout ce chagrin et je pense à Maman qui se bat là-bas dans les Hébrides, priant Merlin pour qu'elle me revienne saine et sauve…

Nous réveillons les Dursley et sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, les poussons vers la cuisine, Harry encourageant doucement Ron et Ginny à venir avec nous…

A peine passons-nous la porte, que c'est le cousin Dudley qui se jette dans les bras de ses parents… Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que leurs retrouvailles sont bruyantes et joyeuses.

Je peux le comprendre. Mais il n'empêche que je trouve cela indécent, quand les parents savent que Percy a été tué et qu'Hermione…

« Hermione… » m'enquiers-je auprès de Luna et Annabelle.

Annabelle se blottit contre mon épaule.

« Elle est encore en vie mais souffre beaucoup. Madame Prewitt s'occupe d'elle, avec les Mamans de Hugh et Cameron. Le venin agit infiniment plus lentement qu'il devrait le faire, mais la Potion n'est pas efficace à cent pour cent… Tarendra est parti continuer ses recherches… » souffle-t-elle, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues

Oh ! Merlin !

Putain de merde ! Hermione ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que Tarendra va faire des étincelles et trouver rapidement l'Antidote qui convient…

Qu'il le découvre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Théo me fixe, aussi bouleversé que moi. Puis il embrasse le crâne du minuscule Phénix qu'il tient toujours dans le creux de ses mains, avant de demander à Luna de débarrasser une coupe des fruits qu'elle contient. Il dépose délicatement l'oisillon bien enveloppé de son bonnet dans la coupe, puis se dirige vers la cheminée et la pose sur son manteau, pour que le Phénix soit bien au chaud…

Et Minko qui se tortille les mains, les oreilles agitées, nerveux de sentir toute la tension et la tristesse qui pèsent sur nous, nous propose timidement un chocolat.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et nous approchons de la table… De l'autre côté de la cuisine, les Dursley entourent toujours leur rejeton, qui soudainement se dégage de la prise de sa mère et de sa tante, les yeux brillants d'excitation

« Ah non, je n'ai pas eu peur ! » se vante-t-il tandis que Blaise se penche vers moi pour me glisser, un peu méprisant : « Le sale petit menteur. Il a pissé dans son froc… »

« Au contraire ! C'était géant ! Vous avez vu ça ! Vous avez vu comment j'ai sorti la voiture en trombe du garage et viré à gauche ! » poursuit le cousin Dudley en accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes et de mimiques, comme s'il était encore au volant de la voiture

Prenant une expression déterminée et sûre de lui, qu'il n'avait certainement pas alors…

« Oh oui, mon chéri ! Tu t'es conduit comme un héros ! » répond en retour la tante Pétunia, l'œil humide, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de son époux, l'œil rieur et fier

Et la tante Pétunia embrasse derechef son affreux rejeton, tandis que je sens Harry se tendre dangereusement à mes côtés

Ils n'ont pas intérêt à dépasser les bornes !

« Ta mère a raison, Duddy ! Tu es un héros ! C'était si généreux de ta part de proposer ton aide ! Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Tu es un si brave garçon ! Comme je le dis toujours, heureusement que tu es là, pour relever le niveau de la jeunesse de notre époque ! » éclate en sanglot la tante Marge, en serrant son chien blessé contre son sein, tandis que je serre les poings de concert avec Harry

Putain ! Ils sont odieux !

« Ouais… C'est moi le meilleur ! » exulte littéralement le cousin Dudley

« Oh ! Oui ! Mon Duddy ! Tu es un bien brave garçon ! Pas comme tous ces sauvages, qui ont saccagé la maison de tes parents et regardé mon Molosse se faire attaquer par ce monstre sans rien faire ! Et amené ces affreux assassins ! Des Sorciers ! Des monstres sanguinaires ! Toi tu ne ferais jamais ça, mon Duddy ! Tu es bien trop gentil ! Jamais tu ne m'aurais bousculé comme cette sauvage l'a fait ! Et tu n'aurais jamais jeté la tête d'une de ces affreuses bêtes sur moi ! Oh non ! Tu es bien trop délicat ! Et si courageux ! Tu leur as bien sauvé la mise à ces freluquets sans éducation ni… » recommence la tante Marge, tandis que Harry bout et que sa Magie lui échappe peu à peu

Il bondit soudain sur ses pieds, se dirigeant droit vers l'horrible quatuor, interrompant la tante Marge dans son ignoble diatribe au moment où je crois bien que Blaise allait lui « couper le sifflet » comme Hermione l'en avait menacée tout à l'heure…

« Assez ! Assez ! Dudley n'est qu'un trouillard ! Un trouillard vous m'entendez ! Il se cachait derrière tes robes, Tante Pétunia, pendant qu'Hermione se faisait mordre ! En récompense pour t'avoir sauvé la vie Tante Marge ! Et c'est votre faute ! **Votre faute** si Percy est mort ! Si vous m'aviez écouté et que vous étiez montés tout de suite dans la voiture pour partir quand je vous l'ai dit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Percy ne serait pas mort ! Et Hermione ne serait pas là-haut en train de mourir ! Nous vous avons sauvé la vie bordel ! Alors respectez-nous, putain ! Respectez au moins mes amis qui ont tous risqué leur peau pour sauver la vôtre ! Tu pleures sur ton chien blessé Tante Marge ! Ron et Ginny pleurent leur frère mort ! Et Théo… Théo… Putain ! Vous ne méritez pas tout ce que mes amis ont fait pour vous ! Ce qu'ils souffrent à cause de vous ! Vous ne le méritez pas quand tout ce que vous trouvez à faire pour les remercier, c'est de les insulter ! Alors que vous encensez Dudley ! Putain ! Mais Dudley n'a jamais rien fait que de sauver sa peau, bordel ! Et rien d'autre que sa peau ! Il n'en avait rien à foutre d'Hermione ! Il a sauté sur l'occasion pour sauver ses fesses c'est tout ! Alors non, ce n'est pas lui le héros ! C'est Percy le héros ! **Percy vous entendez !** **Percy qui allait être Papa dans quelques mois et dont l'enfant va naître orphelin ! Et Hermione ! Megan et Greg qui ont été blessés ! Pour vous sauver la vie ! Bordel** ! **POUR VOUS SAUVER LA VIE ! **» hurle-t-il de plus en plus fort, les poings serrés, tandis que tout tremble autour de nous, que les tasses et les vitres se brisent sous ses Ondes Magiques qui nous hérissent les poils

Pour le coup, les Dursley qui se sont levés et reculés contre le mur dès les premiers cris, se taisent, blottis les uns contre les autres, terrifiés…

Je les comprends. Avoir un Harry aussi furibard face à soi, il y a de quoi avoir les chocottes… Ceci dit, ils l'ont bien cherché les horribles…

Putain oui, ils l'ont cherché !

« Harry… » souffle Ron d'un ton doux, en s'approchant lentement de mon frère qui s'est tu, essoufflé de son long reproche, mais qui darde toujours le quatuor d'un regard noir d'une colère intense.

« Harry… Calme-toi, bébé » souffle encore Ron, toujours aussi doucement, posant maintenant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, au risque de se faire balayer par une vague d'Ondes Magiques destructrices

Et Harry se tourne vers lui, exprimant enfin son chagrin, évacuant enfin toutes les tensions qu'il a subies durant cette putain de journée que nous avons vécue, en éclatant en sanglot et se raccrochant à Ron de toutes ses forces

« Pardon, mon cœur, pardon… » murmure-t-il tout contre la poitrine de Ron, tandis que les ondes refluent

Il s'excuse, il demande pardon pour la mort de Percy…

Mais putain, ce n'est pas à lui de faire ça !

« Ce n'est pas ta faute bébé… » murmure Ron en retour, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues, tandis que Ginny les rejoint en pleurant et les serre tous les deux dans ses bras…

J'ai le cœur complètement comprimé dans la poitrine et ma respiration bloquée…

Proche de craquer moi aussi…

Et mes yeux dérivent vers le quatuor toujours recroquevillé contre le mur. J'éprouve une profonde colère contre eux, contre leur bêtise… Et soudainement, j'avise les yeux écarquillés du cousin Dudley, puis je note un changement progressif dans son expression et une lueur moqueuse s'allume dans son regard…

« Il l'a appelé bébé ! Et Harry mon cœur ! C'est une tapette ! J'le savais ! J'le savais ! Harry est une tapette Papa ! Et l'autre aussi ! C'est son petit ami ! » souffle-t-il, d'un ton jubilatoire et méprisant comme le regard de son père, de sa mère et de sa tante…

Putain, je hais ce mot ! Je vomis ce gros con !

Et cette fois je sors de mes gonds, bondissant de concert avec Blaise vers le cousin Dudley, mais je suis plus rapide et lui pointe ma baguette sous le menton aussi sec

Et aussi sec ce pitoyable imbécile perd ses couleurs et ses yeux s'écarquillent de terreur. Tout comme celui de son père, de sa mère et de sa tante…

« Répète encore une fois ce mot, insulte encore une fois Harry et Ron comme tu viens de le faire et je te fais cuire les fesses ! Compris ! » siffle-je entre mes dents…

Le cousin, de nouveau mort de peur, acquiesce frénétiquement de la tête…

« Autre chose. Raconte à qui que ce soit, où que ce soit, que Harry est Ron sont amants et c'est autre chose que je fais cuire ! » ajoute-je, en baissant mon regard vers ses roubignolles, qu'il couvre bien vite de ses mains…

Pâle et tremblant, sous le regard terrifié de ses parents et de sa tante…

« Bien, je vois que tu as compris… Et tu as tout intérêt à tenir ta promesse, tes parents et ta tante également. Parce que crois-moi, je saurais à l'instant si l'un de vous parle ! Grâce à ça ! » précise-je, en jetant un Sort.

Rien de méchant, juste un petit Horripilus qui leur fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête mais qui devrait suffire à leur faire croire que je suis des plus sérieux et que je serais averti s'ils ouvrent le bec…

« Et ne croyez pas que j'hésiterai un seul instant à vous faire regretter d'être nés. Harry est mon frère et je ne laisserai jamais rien ni personne lui nuire ! C'est clair ! » préviens-je encore avant de m'éloigner lentement à reculons, sous leurs hochements de tête frénétiques et apeurés

Résistant en fournissant de gros efforts, à l'envie de leur envoyer un bon Sort Cuisant…

Blaise me laisse passer, puis il se penche légèrement en avant en plissant les yeux

« Oh ! Pendant que j'y pense, Duddy ! Il faut que je te dise ! Tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas un vieux tapis, que tu as écrasé ! C'est un homme ! Tu lui as fait éclater la cervelle ! » crache-t-il, avec un évident mépris …

« Que… Quoi ! » s'étrangle le cousin Dudley, soudainement affreusement décomposé…

« Po… Pourquoi lui avoir dit… Vous n'auriez pas dû le dire ! » s'exclame la tante Pétunia, avec un regard de reproche pour Blaise, en prenant son fils dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur…

« Pourquoi le lui cacher ? Il faut bien qu'il assume ses responsabilités ! Il a tué un homme ! C'est un fait ! Et ce ne serait pas arrivé, s'il avait obéi et démarré à l'ordre de Neville comme convenu avec Harry ! Sûrement même, que les combats auraient pu être évités et que Percy ne serait pas mort lui non plus ! » assène Blaise, sans pitié et délaissant là le quatuor pour venir se rasseoir avec nous

Mais il se fige, le regard fixé sur la porte.

Nos amis, qui étaient restés dans le Surrey pour réparer sommairement les dégâts causés par les combats à l'extérieur de la maison, sont rentrés. Et ils ont visiblement entendu ce que le cousin a révélé.

« Ce n'était plus un secret pour nous. Nous l'avions bien compris, au ton de Ron, quand il a parlé à Harry au moment où il était dans ce couloir avec les Détraqueurs au Ministère. Mais c'est un secret qui sera bien gardé par chacun de nous… » déclare Hugh, avec un pâle sourire.

« Venez prendre un chocolat. Tout le monde en a bien besoin… » dis-je, en faisant le geste de les inviter à venir s'asseoir avec nous.

Il n'y a rien de plus à dire …

Nous sommes compagnons d'armes. Nous avons combattu côte à côte cet après-midi et ce soir.

Et nous avons confiance les uns envers les autres…

Alors non, il n'y a rien de plus à dire …

OoOoOoO

**Severus**

Un Doloris

C'est un Doloris que Voldemort a jeté vers Albus.

Un Doloris d'une rare puissance qu'Albus détourne avec une facilité déconcertante pour un Sorcier de son âge, ripostant tout aussitôt en faisant appel à la neige qui vient tourbillonner autour de Voldemort pour l'aveugler.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour moi de m'attarder sur ce duel entre deux Sorciers d'une puissance exceptionnelle, car six Mangemorts se précipitent vers moi.

Molly et Fol Œil viennent me rejoindre dans le combat que j'engage avec eux, tandis que Narcissa interpelle Lucius, faisant preuve d'une rare et admirable audace dans les réponses qu'elle lui adresse.

Les Maléfices et les Sorts fusent des baguettes à un rythme effréné. Avec une violence inouïe.

Dans le ciel, comme ici, c'est l'ultime combat de la soirée et nous le savons tous.

Qui sera encore debout à la fin ? Avons-nous eu raison de tendre ce traquenard à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ? Ceux qui ont fait le sacrifice de leur vie ce soir l'auront-ils fait en vain ?

Car si nous perdons, Voldemort pourra libérer tous les prisonniers que nous avons faits jusqu'ici… Et tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus ce soir n'aura plus de sens…

Et tandis que je détourne le Maléfice de Mort qui vient vers moi, le regard sans vie d'Henri Faucett dont j'ai fermé les yeux tout à l'heure surgit à ma mémoire.

Non… Je ne veux pas…

Je ne veux pas que ce courageux homme, qu'une épouse, trois filles et un fils vont pleurer soit mort en vain !

Il faut que nous gagnons !

Pour la mémoire de ces hommes et femmes qui sont morts !

Pour que Voldemort perde sa crédibilité aux yeux du monde et que ses partisans aient plus de mal à recruter, voire même se désengagent !

Pour que nous ayons le temps d'organiser la défense des pays d'Europe !

Alors je redouble d'efforts ! Attaquant avec hargne et détermination ! Enchaînant Sort sur Sort pour faire reculer mon adversaire jusqu'à qu'il plie genou en terre ou qu'il rompe le combat !

Il plie… Il plie et je l'assomme d'un Stupéfix

Et je laisse Fol Œil et Molly, que Remus, Charly, Bill et Arthur, dont je suis étonné qu'il soit déjà de retour, ont rejoint, s'occuper des autres, pour courir vers Narcissa qui s'est battue jusqu'ici avec panache contre Lucius, le mettant même à terre à la moldue il y a peu.

Mais elle est maintenant visiblement épuisée, à bout de force physique et Magique et Lucius vient de l'acculer contre un merlon.

Je l'interpelle et il se retourne aussitôt vers moi.

Et la ronde commence, à pas lents et souples qui éloignent Lucius de Narcissa et le rapproche de son Maître dont le combat s'éternise contre Albus qu'il semblait pourtant si sûr pouvoir vaincre aisément…

Mais le vieil homme ainsi qu'il l'a appelé, a encore bien de la puissance et de la résistance à lui opposer… Et il fulmine, le Lord des Ténèbres, tandis que ses Mangemorts tombent tour à tour autour de lui…

Lucius et moi, nous jaugeons du regard, lâchant nos Sorts avec parcimonie mais puissance. Attaquant et contre attaquant avec obstination. Aucun de nous ne fait mouche. Aucun de nous ne faiblit ou ne cède de terrain. Nous sommes de la même force et celui de nous deux qui pliera devant l'autre, sera celui de nous deux qui commettra une erreur d'inattention…

Mais je sais que je ne serais pas celui-là ce soir !

Tous mes sens sont en alerte. Je perçois tout avec une acuité accrue !

Rien ne m'échappe.

Aucun jeu de jambe, aucun geste, aucune expression, aucun regard de Lucius.

Ni rien de ce qu'il se passe autour de nous…

Et du coin de l'œil, je vois Albus repousser un Maléfice de Voldemort avec tant de puissance qu'il se retourne contre celui qui l'a jeté et lui effleure la joue, déchirant la peau d'une coupure nette.

Voldemort est décontenancé.

Déstabilisé.

Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Ses épaules s'affaissent. Son assurance, sa confiance en lui-même l'ont quitté et il Transplane.

Aussitôt suivi de Lucius et des deux derniers Mangemorts encore debout sur la Tour…

Et des autres un peu partout ailleurs…

Le combat est rompu.

Nous avons gagné…

Mais combien cette bataille nous a-t-elle coûté me demande-je au fond de mon cœur avant de noter l'attitude d'Arthur.

Il debout, pâle et défait à quelques pas devant moi…

Il fait face à Molly, avec dans le regard une détresse qui me comprime le cœur…

Qui ? Qui me demande-je, glacé soudain. Lequel de ses enfants a perdu la vie ce soir ? Fred ou Georges ? Ou les deux ?

Bill et Charly sont là. Mais pas les jumeaux… Pas les jumeaux… Merlin non…

« Arthur ! Non ! Arthur ! » s'écrie Molly, en s'effondrant à demi.

Arthur rattrape Molly par les coudes et la retient fermement. Son regard est vrillé dans celui de son épouse dont les yeux déjà écarquillés de douleur appellent une réponse

Qui supplient une réponse rassurante, bien qu'elle ait déjà compris qu'elle ne pourra pas l'être…

« Percy est mort Molly » souffle à peine Arthur

Et Molly s'effondre à genou dans un hurlement qui me déchire l'âme et Arthur se laisse tomber avec elle, tandis qu'elle lui frappe la poitrine de ses poings…

Et c'est en voyant la douleur de cette mère et de ce père, que Charly et Bill viennent entourer dans leur bras pour pleurer avec eux, que je sais ce que cette victoire nous coûte…

Trop…

Beaucoup trop…

OoOoOoO

_**Mercredi 25 Décembre 1996**_

**Harry**

C'est la nuit de Noël. Il n'y a pas de lune, ni d'étoile, le ciel est noir et triste. Il pleure des larmes glacées qui font fondre les bonhommes de neige que nous avons élevés de chaque côté de la porte durant une pause joyeuse dimanche après-midi.

Nous sommes tous aussi tristes que le ciel… Tous aussi glacés que la pluie…

Hier après-midi nous avons enterré Percy à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans la plus stricte intimité de la famille proche et de la famille adoptée. Des funérailles sobres et dignes.

Cette nuit, nous sommes rassemblés autour de ma douce, ma sœur de cœur.

Sa main que je serre doucement dans la mienne est chaude. Trop chaude.

Elle respire, en un rythme rapide et saccadé. Trop rapide et saccadé.

Superficiel.

Inefficace.

Son cœur bat comme un petit oiseau affolé aux ailes fragiles et blessées, qui ne peut plus prendre son envol.

Epuisé.

C'est la nuit de Noël et mon cœur pleure de douleur…

C'est la nuit de Noël et ma douce, ma sœur de cœur se meurt…

**FIN DU LIVRE II**

OoOoOoO

**Je remercie profondément toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**Chacun de vos commentaires m'a profondément touchée et a été **

**une source inestimable d'énergie et de motivation !**

**Bisous à toutes et tous!**

**Rendez-vous mardi prochain pour l'inauguration**

**du Livre III dont le Chapitre 1 a pour titre :**

**...Un Noël d'enfer...**

OoOoOoO

**Pour info, vous avez ****lu 1405 pages World**

**Police Times News Roman- Taille 12**

OoOoOoo

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

OoOoOoO

...

...


End file.
